All's Fair in Love and War
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Cousins, Yusuke and Kagome, have been brainwashed by a new evil bent on destroying the balance of Light and Darkness. Inuyasha and Keiko are the only ones that can save them, will they succeed or will they be engulfed by the darkness of their pasts?
1. Back from Demon World and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's Note: I know that this story may sound like my story, 'The New Yusuke Urameshi', but I'd like to make some adjustments to the story. Instead, I'll put this story in the Yu Yu Hakusho section. I own Hikari Urameshi.

Chapter 1: Back from Demon World and Surprises

It was the day after the Demon Tournament, in Raizen's castle Yusuke Urameshi was packing his things to go back home. He spent three years in Demon World and he was feeling a bit homesick. He missed every one of his friends at home, his mom, his sister, Keiko, hell even Kuwabara's ugly mug as Yusuke would say. After he finished, Yusuke walked out the castle after saying goodbye to his followers.

'Probably, I should pay the old man a visit,' he thought as he walked towards Raizen's grave, "Hey, just to let you know that the tournament is finished and sorry that I didn't make it," he said

Just then a transparent image of Raizen appeared on Raizen's gravestone, "Don't mention it," he said, "At least there won't be any human killing or eating anymore."

"Yeah, I guess that some good came to it," Yusuke said, with a lopsided grin

"So, you're going back?" Raizen asked

"Yeah, right away of course," Yusuke said, "There's a certain brown haired girl that I missed so much."

Raizen let's out a chuckle, "I see that this girl has a violent temper that she unleashes on you."

Yusuke smiled, "You have no idea," he said, "I guess that what I missed about her. I'll see ya, around, Dad."

"See you around, Yusuke," Raizen said as he disappeared

Yusuke walked away from the grave and from the cemetery. Yusuke stopped and put his hands in front of him, "I guess that this is it," he said, as energy came out of his hands and created a black portal. The black haired teen jumped into the portal.

In the human realm, the portal opened and Yusuke jumped out and landed on the grass, "Ah! Feels great to be back!" he exclaimed with happiness

"That was sure quick, dimwit!" came a so familiar voice

Yusuke looked behind him to see Genkai, with her arms behind her with a smile, "Hey Grandma," he greeted and noticed something weird, "You sure haven't aged a bit."

Genkai raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you look like the way I remembered you, three years ago," Yusuke said

Genkai shook her head, "Same old, Yusuke."

"What's going on here, Genkai?" Yusuke asked

"Follow me, dimwit," Genkai said as she walked ahead with Yusuke following to the pond, "Take a look at this"

"Okay" Yusuke walked towards the pond and looked at his own reflection, which appeared to look like a fifteen year old version of him, which he was freaked out, "Whoa! Whoa! I just look like I'm still fifteen years old!" he exclaimed

"That's because you are fifteen years old, Yusuke!" Genkai told him

"But I was gone for three years"

"No, you wouldn't," Genkai said, "You were gone for three weeks."

"WHAT!" Yusuke exclaimed, with disbelief, "How could it be three weeks!"

"Maybe, Demon World time is different from this world," Genkai said, "So, in other words a year in Demon World is like a week in this one. When, you crossed from that world and this one you were made three years younger than you were at Demon World."

Yusuke was stumbling and trying to keep balance, "So that would mean that, I'm still in junior high and nothing has changed." Yusuke said

"So, what would you do now?" Genkai asked

"Right, since I'm an S class demon now, I'm practically stronger than anyone here." Yusuke said and shrugged, "Oh well, I guess that idea would pop up sooner or later. Goodbye Genkai, nice seeing ya again!" Yusuke walked off to the entrance of the temple and walked towards the stairs, "I wonder if I can make it down these stairs in four leaps," he said to himself, "It's worth a try" He jumped up and got down the stairs in four leaps without tripping, "Okay that was boring to even try and I'm still bored." Yusuke sighed, "Well, back to the old drawing board."

Yusuke was walking in the streets of Japan, 'It sure is good to come back home, I could visit Kuwabara or Keiko but they're at school now or I could get home and mom's gonna kill me because I didn't get that 6-pack.' He thought. A few moments later, he arrived at his apartment and opened the door, only to smell nothing…, "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed as he dropped his stuff and rushed to the kitchen to see that the oven is burning, "WHOA!" he screamed as he went to get the fire extinguisher and blew the flames away. Yusuke breathed heavily and came to a conclusion, 'Hey wait a sec,' he thought, 'Mom doesn't cook, I wasn't here and definitely can't cook and Keiko can cook and has enough sense to not to leave the oven on unattended, so the only that has the house key, could pull something this stupid and tries to cook and made us sick from it is………' Just then a sound of the door opening occurred, "She comes to the scene of the crime," he said to himself as he walked out of the kitchen, "Hikari!" he screamed, "You left the oven on again!"

"Oh shut up!" Hikari snapped, "At least I try to cook, Yusuke!" she set the groceries on the table.

"Yeah, tried to kill people with it," he muttered under his breath, "What was that, baby brother?" Hikari snapped and glaring her dark piercing brown eyes at Yusuke, which was very similar to Keiko's glare and as always, would scare him.

"Nothing, big sis!" he squeaked, with fear

Hikari Urameshi or Kari, what her brother, Yusuke and friends call her is Yusuke's twin older sister by two minutes and made sure that Yusuke never forgets it. She looked kind of like Yusuke, except in girl form, has brown hair instead of black and an athletic body, and isn't a street punk, plus much smarter and mature than her brother, except she fights only bullies and not rebellious like her brother and has a very dirty mouth like Yusuke. Her punches and temper towards Yusuke rivals Keiko's, which could be a very useful tactic towards her brother. Her long dark brown hair tied to a ponytail and wore a white dress shirt, jeans, white sneakers and a denim jacket.

"Where's mom?" Yusuke asked

"She's at a friend's house for the weekend," Kari said, "Probably drinking again."

"How was the visit to Duel Academy?" Yusuke asked

"It went well, we're just getting ready till then," Kari replied, as she put the salt in the cabinets, "You should apply though."

Yusuke was going to object to that request, until he really needed something to do with his spare time.

Kari had finished putting the groceries away and looked at Yusuke, who was walking towards like with a smile on his face, which scared her a bit, "Yusuke, what are you doing?" she asked as she felt her brother's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled to a hug, "You just given me an idea, Kari."

"You do realize I was joking, right?" Kari asked

"Yeah, but I'm serious"

Kari raised an eyebrow at this and smiled and wrapped her arms around Yusuke's shoulders, returning the hug, "You do realize that it's gonna be hard to get into," she said, "It's the best dueling school in the world."

"I know, but I want to at least try."

Kari pushed Yusuke away and made him look her in the eye, "You can't keep skipping the classes there like you've been doing in school, you know." She told Yusuke

"I know okay," Yusuke said, "When are you going?"

"In four months"

"When is the written exam?"

"In three weeks, Yusuke, do you even know how you are in duel monsters?"

Yusuke knew how he played duel monsters, he played very horrible and has beaten Kuwabara every match they'll get with each other, "I know," he said, "You could tutor me, right?"

Kari was shocked at this, because Yusuke has never asked her for any kind of help before from her, which meant that he was being drop dead serious, "Listen, tomorrow I'm going to Domino to see Grandpa and Yugi, I guess that you could come with me."

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks Kari,"

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" Kari asked, with a wink at her brother

"I'm going to my room, now," Yusuke said, as he walked towards his bag and picked it up

"So, how was Demon World?" Kari asked

"Well it's the…." Yusuke came the conclusion that Kari has never been told about the spirit case with Sensui that Yusuke was involved in, "Okay, how did you know?"

"Botan spilled the beans"

"I'm guessing that you know that your brother is now an S class demon called the Ma-zoku," Yusuke said

"You too!" Kari said, to Yusuke's surprise, "Hey wait a sec, you're a Ma-zoku also!" Yusuke asked

Suddenly, familiar marks appeared on Kari's face, "Well, yeah, like you."

"How did this happened?" Yusuke asked

"There was this powerful demon that killed me, when I was at Dueling Preschool and I was resurrected as a Ma-zoku. Botan told me that you were killed for the second time." Kari replied, showing off her fangs, "And this form was at least a month ago and I tried to hide the marks with make up."

'A month ago, that's when Sensui died,' Yusuke thought, "Hold on, you're not gonna eat any humans, are you?"

Kari giggled, "No, of course not!" the marks disappeared from Kari's face, "So, did you see Raizen?" FYI: Hikari was with Yusuke during his days as a spirit detective until the start of the Sensui case.

"Yeah, I did," Yusuke said, "He's also our ancestral dad."

"I bet is better than the bastard, who left us when we were in diapers," Kari said, with venom in her voice, "So, any idea on how you're gonna explain this to Keiko and Kuwabara? They expected to see you in three years not three weeks."

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke said, "But, this should be a surprise to them that Demon World years is weeks in this world." Just then the sound of the door begun to unlock to reveal Keiko Yukimura and Kazuma Kuwabara standing behind it, "Hey Kari, we're here!" Kuwabara declared and when he and Keiko looked at Yusuke, they were shocked, "Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke greeted, innocently

"Hey Kuwabara, today's lunch at school was unusual, right?" Keiko asked, with disbelief, "Because I'm seeing Yusuke here in front of us."

"Yeah!" the two teens walked towards Yusuke and poke him to see if it's an illusion or not. They kept poking him until Yusuke got to a point that he was very vexed, "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK OFF, I'M NOT AN ILLUSION!" he yelled and slapped the fingers away

Kuwabara was stammering, while Keiko was in a loss of words, "N-no way!" Kuwabara said, "He's definitely real!" Keiko added

Yusuke scoffed, "Some friends!" he said, "I'd expected to have a warm welcome from you, instead I get to be poked."

"Urameshi, you were…..I thought that you were to stay in Demon World for three years, not three weeks!" Kuwabara yelled

"Right about that it, appears that I have some explaining to……" Yusuke was interrupted when a sound of something dropped on the ground, "KEIKO!" Yusuke and Kari yelled, as the see the brunette on the ground, unconscious, knowing that she faulted.


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Chapter 2: Plans

Keiko was lying unconscious on a couch, while her head was on Kari's lap and Kari, herself, was fanning Keiko's face. The unconscious brunette winced and opened her eyes and her vision was blurring for a moment and met Kari, "Kari," Keiko rose her head from the elder Urameshi's lap

"Had enough sleep?" Kari asked

Keiko rubbed her eyes, "I've had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Yusuke was back from Demon World."

"Well, hate to tell you this but that was no dream," Kari said, pointing behind Keiko. The brunette turned to meet Yusuke's brown eyes, "Hey!" he greeted

Keiko's jaw dropped, "Okay, today's meat is really getting to me," she said

"It's no dream, Keiko," Kari said, "Yusuke is back from Demon World and here to stay where he actually belongs."

"That's right," Yusuke said

"Okay Urameshi, how is it that you can come back here after saying that you'll come back in three years?" Kuwabara asked

"Oh right," Yusuke said, "I guess I owe you guys an explain."

"So true," Keiko said, in a dreary tone

"You see, I was surprised like you guys were until Genkai explained it to me," Yusuke said, "A year in Demon World is like a week in this world."

"But Urameshi, you didn't age a bit since you left." Kuwabara said

"Yeah, you look like this same three weeks ago." Keiko added

"That was the weirdest part, see when I let Demon World, I was eighteen but since I traveled through the portal to this world I'm still fifteen years old." Yusuke explained

"So, what now?" Kuwabara asked

"Well, it looks like I have to give up fighting." Yusuke said, then came the sounds of three jaws dropping to the floor.

"What is this, 'Everything is a Surprise' Day?" Yusuke asked with annoyance

"So, let me get this straight," Kuwabara said, "You're gonna give up fighting."

"That's what I said," Yusuke said

"Hey Kari, are you sure that this is our Yusuke that's saying this?" Keiko asked, pointing at Yusuke

"Yeah this could be a Urameshi clone." Kuwabara added

"Okay if you guys don't believe that I'm still the same Yusuke then ask any question that the Yusuke Urameshi that you know would answer," Yusuke said

Kuwabara, Kari and Keiko looked at each other and nodded and looked towards Yusuke, "Okay, in our brawls, how many time have I defeated you?" Kuwabara asked

Yusuke puts a confident smile, "That's easy, zero!" he replied, to Kuwabara's displeasure, "He got that one right," Kuwabara said

"But that was easy," Kari said, "Okay, when is my birthday?"

"Another easy one, the same day as mine, November 11," Yusuke said

"Okay then how many times have I hit you in past?" Keiko asked

"That's easy, more than a million times."

"It's him!" the three teens said, in unison, "Now that you're going to quit fighting then that would mean no more cases, right?" Keiko asked

"My termination as spirit detective is permanent, but that's okay, I was going to say that I quit, anyways."

"So, what are you going to do with your spare time?" Kuwabara asked

"Well, thanks to Kari, I'm thinking about enrolling to Duel Academy."

"HUH!" Kuwabara and Keiko said in unison

"You don't mean that the Duel Academy that belongs to Seto Kaiba, are you?" Kuwabara said

"That's the one!"

"But Yusuke, Duel Academy is one of the best dueling schools on the planet," Keiko told him, "You'd have to be very serious in dueling, and you can't be skipping class like you've been doing, so far."

"Oh believe me, Keiko," Kari said, "Yusuke's being serious, has there been a time that he has ever asked help from me."

"I see your point"

"Tomorrow, me and Kari are going to Domino to visit my grandfather." Yusuke said

"Isn't Domino where Yugi lives?" Kuwabara asked

"That's the one"

"What time are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll try to catch the nine o'clock train." Kari replied, "We'll be staying the whole weekend there."

"The whole weekend," Keiko said, "Then, I'm coming also; it's been a while since I've seen Tea."

"You mean Tea's back from America?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah, just about a week ago" Keiko's nose picked up something, "Did something burn here?"

"Yeah, Kari's cooking!" Yusuke joked, which ended up with a pillow thrown at his head, courtesy of Kari, "Shut up, dumbass!"

Keiko smiled, 'It's nice to have Yusuke back, didn't think that I'd last another minute of him gone.' She thought, 'I wonder if what I said before he left, he'd take it seriously, I won't be surprised if he did since sometimes never take anything that I say seriously.'


	3. Relationship Problems

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 3: Relationship Problems

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

BAM!

Yusuke's eyes opened to the sound of his alarm, which went off at 8:00am. Yusuke sat up and yawned, then got off his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As the shower water hit his face, along with his body, Yusuke was reflecting on what happened before he left for Demon World. He was thinking about his last date with Keiko and her saying that she would find a new boyfriend. When she said those words, Yusuke was hurt a lot, but who could blame her. During his days as spirit detective, he wasn't boyfriend of the year to the brunette. Always ditching her to another case, forgetting about the dates and worrying her half to death. He thought about being friends with Keiko, so she wouldn't miss him way too much when he's in Duel Academy.

After finishing his shower, Yusuke went to his room and found some things to wear, which was a pair of jeans, a red plaid shirt with a yellow sweater, a green jacket with orange cuffs and collar plus white sneakers. After finishing dressing and gelling his hair back, Yusuke walked out of his room, with his bag and his KC2 Duel Disk. His nose picked up something and was telling him that Kari was cooking again. If there was one thing that Yusuke hated in the whole world, besides school and whole a lot things, was his older sister's cooking. Yusuke loved his sister, but when it comes to Kari cooking, then he would try to escape.

Yusuke, slowly turn around and walked back, hopefully that Kari won't know that he was around, "Oh little brother!" Kari sang, which made Yusuke stop in his tracks, "Damn it! How did she know that I was here?" he said, to himself and knowing that he was defeated, "Yes, big sister!" Yusuke answered, with a little sarcasm

"Breakfast is ready!"

Yusuke groaned softy, so Kari won't hear him, "If I have to endure this much torture, I should've stayed in Demon World," he muttered. The black haired teen walked towards the table and sat down, "What's for breakfast?" he asked

Kari came out of the kitchen with two plates of egg omelets and gave a plate to Yusuke, "Thanks!" Yusuke looked at his plate, which appears to be a good looking omelet, stacking with other omelets but if there's one thing Yusuke has learned was that 'looks can definitely be deceiving'. Yusuke looked at his sister, who was wearing a dark blue shirt, V-cut that showed a bit of her cleavage, red skirt that was to the knee and white sneakers, sitting down. The black haired teen grabbed his fork and knife and cut a piece of the omelet and placed it in his mouth, while bracing himself for the most disgusting taste ever. However, instead of horrible it tasted good. Yusuke couldn't believe it, Kari actually made something that was good or he's gotten used to the food she made in the past, "Wow, this omelet is so good!" Yusuke exclaimed, as he was gorging the omelets down

"You really think so?" Kari asked

Yusuke took a break from eating his omelet, "Yeah, what's the secret?" he asked

"Well, I gave the omelet a little salt and pepper."

After the Urameshi twins finished their breakfast and packing, they head for the door and went outside, after closing and locking the door. As the twins were walking to the Yukimura diner to get Keiko, Kari, who was holding onto the strap to her duffle bag, eyed Yusuke, who was feeling a bit down, "Okay, tell me what's the matter?" Kari asked

Yusuke sighed, "It's been three weeks and I don't think that me and Keiko want to continue our boyfriend and girlfriend relationship and go back into being friends."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the day before I left for Demon World, she said to give her call when I get back so she can introduce me to her new boyfriend." Yusuke said, with venom in his tone, "I didn't know if she was serious or motivating me to get back."

"How did you know that she hasn't met anyone, yet?"

"Because she'll blow her top, Kari," Yusuke said, "I come back unexpected for three weeks and she'll probably say, 'You expect me to answer that question after coming back three weeks unexpected!' Plus, on top of that, I asked for her hand in marriage on that day."

"But don't you always use that tramp card to ease the argument between you two?"

"Yeah, but I use it at the wrong time," Yusuke said, "I thought that I was going to come back here when I'm eighteen, not fifteen! Plus, I don't think we're ready now! Besides, I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to be with me. After all, anytime that I'm on those cases that Koenma had me do, she's always worrying about me half to death, ditching her on our dates and going to Demon World and saying that I'll be gone for three years, she'll probably think that I was playing a cruel joke on her! Some occasions she wanted to come with me on one of them, I couldn't jeopardize her life like that, so that's why I don't tell her any of the cases that I'm told."

"Those are very good reasons for Keiko to break up with you," Kari said, "But have you tried talking to her."

"I would, but I'm not going to do it," Yusuke said

"WHAT!" Kari yelled, "Why the hell not?"

"Because, in the past I was able to do, but since I'm a demon then the chances of me scaring and hurting Keiko are as the same as the size of that Titanic boat, that hit an iceberg and sunk or worse." Yusuke said, "I love her so much that I want the both of us to be friends, instead of more than that. Plus, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happens to her."

"Well, you'll never know until you try, though."

"Believe me, it would be safer for her if we were friends." Yusuke said, "Besides, I don't want to be one of those over possessive boyfriends."

Kari sighed, "Any idea how you're going to break the news to Keiko?" she asked

"I'll tell her eventually"

While at the Yukimura diner, Keiko was eating her breakfast, which happened to be bacon and eggs. The brunette wore a white dress shirt, pink skirt that went to the ankle. Keiko had her fork in her mouth thinking about a lot things and still recovering from the shock that Yusuke had come back in such a short notice. She felt something bad is going to happen between them. She could remember the night that Yusuke came here, she wasn't in the mood to talk or even look at him. The reason why was that she was real sad that Yusuke would be gone forever. She also remembered that Yusuke proposed to her, which was a little bit uncalled for. Keiko knew that Yusuke would use that tramp card, anytime to get out of the fight that she had with him. She still had that funny feeling in her stomach that something bad is going to happen to both her and Yusuke. It wouldn't be another case, Yusuke guaranteed that he was no longer spirit detective. She was hoping that what she said to Yusuke about her getting a new boyfriend, wasn't the cause of this.

Keiko was broken out of her thoughts as a knock on the door, occurred. She looked to see the Urameshi twins at her doorstep and got up from her seat and walked towards the door and opened it, "Hey guys!" Keiko greeted

"Hey Keiko!" Kari responded, "Ready?"

"Yeah, just need to get my bags"

After Keiko grabbed her two bags, she puts on her dark blue blazer and follows the Urameshi twins out the door.


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 4: Discussions

Yusuke was sitting on a bench in the train station, studying his duel monsters deck, which happened to be a warrior type deck. Keiko, who has been sitting the left of Yusuke, was watching Yusuke study his deck hard. She wondered why Yusuke hadn't said one word or made eye contact to her all morning today. Our favorite couple was on the bench, alone, while Kari went to get something to eat for herself, her brother and friend, who's like a little sister to her.

Keiko got closer to Yusuke and pecked over his shoulder to see what cards he had. However, Yusuke could feel his girlfriend's presence and warmth by his shoulder and was getting too uncomfortable by it, since the reason why he was studying his deck was to avoid any interaction with the brunette, "Keiko, do you mind, please?" Yusuke asked, in a soft and a little annoyed tone, "I'm trying to concentrate, here and I can't do that while you're looking over my shoulder like that."

Keiko was surprised by Yusuke's request to scoot away from him, "Okay" she got at least 3 inches away from him, but left her glance at him.

'Okay, that's weird, here we are alone on a bench and he wants me to scoot away because I'm distracting him,' Keiko thought, 'Something's not right about this.' The brunette looked away from Yusuke, trying to get Yusuke's attention, "So, I've been wondering, you never told me how was Demon World."

Yusuke let's out a muffled sigh, 'She's not going to making this any easier for me, gee thanks a lot, Kari for leaving me alone with her,' he thought not taking eyes off his duel deck, "You know there's a lot of demons there, nothing special." He said

"You can be more specific than that, you can."

Yusuke was getting annoyed, 'I hate always being right,' he thought, "No, there's nothing more to discuss about it."

'Yeah right,' Keiko thought, while rolling her eyes, "Did you fight any of them?"

"Some of them, nothing special about it."

Keiko sighed, "What the matter with you, Yusuke?" she asked, with some annoyance, "You're not more descriptive about your fights and ever since this morning, you never tried to make one interaction with me."

Yusuke winced at those words, "You're obviously imagining things," he said, while not looking at his cards, which was annoying Keiko way too much that she grabs Yusuke's head and made his face look at her, directly in the eye, "Hey watch it, will ya!" Yusuke snapped, "I'm trying to study my deck!"

"Mind explaining why you haven't made one interaction with me, all morning!" Keiko retorted, while holding onto Yusuke's head

Yusuke felt a little guilty about this and tried to look away, "I can't tell you," he said, simply

"Why not?" Keiko asked, "I'm wondering what's going on with you and you're not telling about it, as usual."

Yusuke sighed, maybe it's about time he said what needs to be said, "Keiko, you remember our last date and when I was telling you that I was leaving for Demon World for three years?"

Keiko had a bad feeling in her stomach, as she lets go of Yusuke's face, 'Oh no! So he did take it seriously!' she thought, "Listen Yusuke, if it's about me saying that by the time you get back, I'd have a new boyfriend then, I just want……." Yusuke puts his finger onto Keiko's lips, "That's only part of the problem, but I perfectly agree if you don't want to be with me anymore." He moved his finger from Keiko's lips.

"Besides, you need a normal guy, not a people eating demon like me," Yusuke said, in a disappointing tone and looked away, "Plus, all those things I've done to you, in the past and while I was spirit detective and asking you to (shivers) marry me after I get back from Demon World was one of the most worst thing I could have done to you."

"Yusuke, you've used that card on me to get out of our fights, since we were kids, why would you be worrying about that now?"

"Because I thought that I was come back here, when I'm eighteen, not fifteen and you'd probably think that I played a cruel joke on you and I'm sorry and I'll understand that if you would want to leave me for a new guy." Yusuke braced himself for Keiko's reaction to his words. Just then, he heard somewhat of sobs coming from Keiko, but soon turned to stuffed chuckles and laughing. Yusuke was surprised and looked at the laughing brunette, 'She's laughing, she was supposed to say, "I agree with you, Yusuke!" not laughing.' He thought, "Hey, did I say something funny, just now?"

Keiko took a break from her laughing and turned to Yusuke, "I'm sorry, Yusuke, but what you just say about you asking me to marry you was a big fat cruel joke was too funny. You usually you that card on me to get out of our fights, when we were kids, but never used it to offend me. Besides, you were just as surprised as I am, when you found out that a year in Demon World is like a week here, so there was no way that you could have known about that. Plus, I already found a great guy, anyway."

Yusuke's heart sunk, when Keiko said those words, "You have, who is it and I promise that I won't hurt him, unless he hurts you."

"Close your eyes"

Yusuke closed his eyes and felt a soft fleshy caress on his lips, which surprised him as he opened his eyes, "What the……You just kissed me. I don't think your new boyfriend would like that."

"You mean, you actually took it seriously?" Keiko asked, with disbelief

"Well, duh!"

"Like I said, there was no way that we could have known that three years in Demon World is like three weeks here. Plus, that great guy I told you about is sitting with me, right now."

Yusuke looked around to see no one, but Keiko, "Uh! Keiko, no one is here but us." Yusuke said, in a dreary tone

"You mean, you haven't figured it out, yet?" Keiko asked, "That person is you." Keiko was pointing at Yusuke

Yusuke blinked twice in confusion, "But, why would you want someone like me?" he asked, looking away from the brunette, "In some point in the future, I may hurt you or worse, I could kill you with my demon powers and I wouldn't want that. Maybe, it would be best for you if you stayed away from me, for now on." Yusuke braced himself for Keiko's reaction, once again, "How could you say that!"

Yusuke was surprised by this and looked at Keiko, who was glaring at him, "You never used to dwell on What if?'s before, Yusuke, why would you be doing that, right now!" she yelled

"Look, I'm doing this because I love you and doing what's best for you and staying away from me would……" Yusuke was cut off when a so familiar blow had connected to his left cheek, "So, what if you turned into some people eating monster!" Keiko yelled, putting her right hand down

Yusuke touched the place where Keiko slapped him, "You mean……"

"Just shut up, Yusuke!" Keiko interrupted, "You're still the same Yusuke Urameshi that I've known since we were four!"

"How could you be sure?"

"By your words about you trying to protect me at all costs, even thinking about staying away from me." Keiko put her hand onto Yusuke's and smiled, "Yusuke, I know you and I know that you would never hurt me in a million years."

Yusuke sighed, "I guess, you right, as always," he said, in a bitter tone for the last part, "I'm sorry, I guess was being paranoid."

"With no good reason, what's so ever," Keiko finished, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Come on, Yusuke, you should know by know that you would never hurt me. Besides, I'm not that easy for you to get rid of."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Yusuke, I know you were only doing it to protect me."

"Not just for that," Yusuke said, "It's about in the past, while being spirit detective, I know, I've been a jerk to you by ditching and stood you up on our dates and not being there for you. It must have been hard on you, while I'm at these cases and you worrying that if I'll come back alive or not."

"You say this now, after getting fired as spirit detective?" Keiko asked, in a dreary tone

"Well……"

"I'm back!" came a familiar voice that broke the conversation between our favorite couple.

"Hey big sis!" Yusuke greeted, as he sees Kari walking towards him and Keiko, with two fast food bags and gave it them one bag each, "Thanks Kari!" Keiko said

"Hey, no problem," Kari looked at her watch, which read 8:58 am, "Okay guys, we need to leave now!"

The three teens got their things and run to a train and got inside. A while later the train had moved from the station and Yusuke and the girls were at their seats.

"I wonder how much Domino has changed, since we were there last." Keiko said, looking at the window

"Well, the last time we were there, we were kids back then." Kari said

"It'll be great to see Grandpa, Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, Kaiba, if he's available, and especially Yugi." Yusuke added

"I wonder if Joey still wins with luck cards or he's gotten dependable cards." Keiko said, then yawned. The brunette then felt an arm wrapped around her and looked to see that it was only Yusuke's arm, "Hey, if you're too tired, you can always rest on me." He told her

Keiko smiled, "Thanks Yusuke," she said, in a soft tone and pecked his cheek then rested on his shoulder, knowing that she's safe in Yusuke's arms as she fell asleep.

Yusuke could feel Keiko's warmth coming to him and smiled, as he brushed Keiko's bangs from her forehead and kissed it, "Are you seriously going to break up with her, Yusuke?" Kari asked, in a quiet tone so her brown haired best friend won't wake up, "See how peaceful she looks when you have your arm around her."

Yusuke shook his head, "This was Keiko's choice to make and she wanted to stay with me, no matter how much I told her that staying with me may be a big mistake to make." He said

"You know why she said that," Kari asked, "Because she knows that your heart would not let Keiko get hurt in any other way."

Yusuke's smile widened, "Hey Kari, why don't you come over here with us?" he asked

"Sure," Kari got up from her seat and went to the side where her brother and sleeping friend was, "Hey Yusuke, let me get in middle," Kari said as Yusuke let's go of Keiko and tries to get past Kari and sits next to his sister. Kari puts her arms around Yusuke and Keiko and pulls them closer to her, "Oh come on, Kari, people are watching," Yusuke pouted

"So, there's nothing wrong with being in older sister's arms."

"Yeah, but suppose if someone from school sees this"

"Don't worry, Yusuke, if by any chance that they make fun of this then they'd be very afraid of the Great Urameshi's sister."

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks Kari," Yusuke rests his head onto his sister's shoulder, while Kari rests Keiko's head onto her chest. Kari smiled as she felt that her brother and friend were sleeping and herself yawned, and then fell asleep.


	5. Yusuke's Deck

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: if you guys are wondering what cards that Yusuke would be dueling with than here's the list.

Chapter 5: Yusuke's Deck

Monsters:

1x Gilford the Lightning (Effect)

1x Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (Effect)

1x Dark Blade (Normal)

1x Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (Effect)

1x Mataza the Zapper (Effect)

1x Exiled Force (Effect)

1x D.D. Assailant (Effect)

1x Pitch-Dark Dragon (Effect)

1x Gilford the Legend (Effect)

1x Mystic Swordsman LV2 (Effect)

1x Mystic Swordsman LV4 (Effect)

1x Mystic Swordsman LV6 (Effect)

1x Cyber Gymnast (Effect)

1x Blade Skater (Normal)

1x Command Knight (Effect)

1x Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Effect)

1x Cyber Tutu (Effect)

3x Gearfried the Iron Knight (Effect)

2x Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Effect)

1x Armed Samurai-Ben Kei (Effect)

1x D.D. Warrior Lady (Effect)

2x Marauding Captain (Effect)

1x Etoile Cyber (Effect)

1x Gearfried the Swordmaster (Effect)

1x Goblin Attack Force (Effect)

1x Rocket Warrior (Effect)

1x Freed the Matchless General (Effect)

1x Zombyra the Dark (Effect)

1x Blade Knight (Effect)

1x Dark Magician (Normal)

1x Blast Magician (Effect)

Spells:

3x Fiend's Sanctuary (Normal)

1x Emergeny Provisions (Quick-Play)

1x Harpie's Feather Duster (Normal)

1x Ring of Defense (Quick-Play)

3x The Warrior Returning Alive (Normal)

2x Release Restraint (Normal)

1x Giant Trunade (Normal)

1x Snatch Steal (Equip)

1x Graceful Charity (Normal)

1x Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play)

1x Polymerization (Normal)

1x Sword of Concealing Light (Continuous)

1x Lightning Vortex (Normal)

1x The A. Forces (Continuous)

1x Heavy Storm (Normal)

2x Reinforcement of the Army (Normal)

1x Divide Sword-Phoenix Blade (Equip)

1x De-Fusion (Quick-Play)

1x Nobleman of Crossout (Normal)

Traps:

1x Mirror Force (Normal)

1x Ring of Destruction (Normal)

2x Draining Shield (Normal)

1x Bottomless Trap Hole (Normal)

1x Magic Jammer (Counter)

1x Negate Attack (Counter)

1x Sakuretsu Armor (Normal)

1x Blast with Chain (Normal)

1x Hero Ring (Normal)

1x Royal Decree (Continuous)

1x Call of the Haunted (Continuous)

1x Seven Tools of the Bandit (Counter)

1x Trap Hole (Normal)

1x Solemn Wish (Continuous)

Fusion:

1x Cyber Blader (Effect)

1x Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (Effect)

I'm currently working on the next chapter, right now, hopefully it would be done by this Friday.


	6. Keiko's Deck

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: if you guys are wondering what cards that Keiko would be dueling with than here's the list.

Chapter 6: Keiko's Deck

Monsters:

1x Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (Effect)

3x UFO Turtle (Effect)

1x Hiita the Fire Charmer (Effect)

1x Familiar-Possessed-Hiita (Effect)

1x Hand of Nephthyts (Effect)

1x Gren Maju Da Eiza (Effect)

2x Ultimate Baseball Kid (Effect)

3x The Thing in the Crater (Effect)

1x Sacred Phoenix of Nephthyts (Effect)

1x Flame Ruler (Effect)

1x Gaia Soul the Combustive Collective (Effect)

1x Molten Zombie (Effect)

2x Fox Fire (Effect)

1x Little Chimera (Effect)

2x Raging Flame Sprite (Effect)

3x Blazing Inpachi (Normal)

1x Darkfire Soldier #1 (Normal)

1x Tenkabito Shien (Effect)

2x Inferno (Effect)

1x Great Angus (Normal)

1x Infernal Incinerator (Effect)

3x Solar Flare Dragon (Effect)

1x Infernal Flame Emperor (Effect)

Spells:

1x Card of Demise (Normal)

1x Salamandra (Equip)

1x Ring of Defense (Quick-Play)

1x Lullaby of Obedience (Normal)

1x Tribute to the Doomed (Normal)

1x Level Limit-Area B (Continuous)

1x Nobleman of Crossout (Normal)

1x Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play)

2x Molten Destruction (Field)

1x Mesmeric Control (Normal)

1x Premature Burial (Equip)

1x Dark Room of Nightmare (Continuous)

1x Inferno Tempest (Quick-Play)

1x Heavy Storm (Normal)

1x Snatch Steal (Equip)

1x Monster Reborn (Normal)

1x Pot of Greed (Normal)

1x Magical Mallet (Normal)

1x Meteor of Destruction (Normal)

2x Terraforming (Normal)

2x Vengeful Bog Spirit (Continuous)

1x Monster Reincarnation (Normal)

1x Lightning Vortex (Normal)

3x Fiend Sanctuary (Normal)

1x Chaos End (Normal)

Traps:

1x Ring of Destruction (Normal)

1x Spell Shield Type-8 (Counter)

3x Backfire (Continuous)

2x Dust Tornado (Normal)

1x Magic Jammer (Counter)

1x Call of the Haunted (Continuous)

1x Divine Wrath (Counter)

1x Enchanted Javelin (Normal)

1x Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai (Normal)

1x Return from the Different Dimension (Normal)

1x Mirror Wall (Continuous)

1x Chthonian Blast (Normal)

1x Jar of Greed (Normal)

1x Negate Attack (Counter)


	7. To the Kame Game Shop Joey vs Keiko

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 7: To the Kame Game Shop: Joey vs. Keiko

Kari opened her eyes and moaned, as she eyed the window that looked like a mountain passing by as the train that she was in was moving. Kari looked down to see that Yusuke was sleeping on her right shoulder, while Keiko was sleeping on her chest and smiled warmly. Kari then kissed both Yusuke and Keiko's foreheads. Just then the train blew its horn, 'The incoming stop is Domino City, I repeat the next stop is Domino City.' The speaker of the train said

"Hey guys, wake up we're here," Kari said, nudging the two younger teens up from their slumber

"What's goin' on?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his eyes

"We're at Domino, now, that's what!" Kari said

A moment later, the teens got their things and left the train. The three teens walked out of the station and in the streets of Domino. Later they arrived at a small shop that read 'Kame Game Shop'

"Wow, the place hasn't changed since, we last been here," Yusuke said

"Yeah, no kidding," Kari added

Yusuke opened the door, as a juggle noise occurred and he and the two brunettes walked in, "Hey Grandpa!" Yusuke called out, "We're here!"

Just then, a short, stocky, elderly man in overalls, and white shirt and a black headband had come out of the back and looked at the three teens, "Yusuke! Hikari! Keiko, we were expecting you three!" he called out, with joy, "How are you youngsters been doing!"

"We've been great, Mr. Muto!" Keiko replied

"Yusuke, over here, is trying out for Duel Academy and needs training for the exams," Kari said

"Is that a fact?" Grandpa said, "Well then, I'm sure that Yugi and I would be available to help you, Yusuke."

"Thanks Gramps," Yusuke said, "Is Yugi around?"

"He should be here, right about now," Grandpa said, "I had him go to the store to buy a few things with Joey Wheeler not to long ago."

Just then the door opened in came two young men, one had blonde hair and brown eyes and the other had multicolored hair with purple eyes, "Yugi! Joey!" Yusuke called out

The two noticed the youngsters, "Yusuke! Kari! Keiko!" Joey greeted, with a smile, "Haven't seen you three for a while!"

"How've you guys been?" Yugi asked

"We've been great, Yugi," Kari said, "So how are the others?"

"Well Bakura, Duke and Serenity are all outta town, expect fer Mai, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba," Joey replied

"That's great!"

"The reason why I'm here is for training to try out for Duel Academy," Yusuke said

"Wait a sec," Joey started, "Isn't dat Kaiba's school?"

"That's right," Keiko said

"Why a sudden interest in dueling, Yusuke?" Yugi asked

Yusuke haven't thought about why he had an interest in dueling, but one thing for sure is that he didn't want to tell Yugi or Joey about his life as a spirit detective or he's a Ma-zoku, until one thing came to his mind, "Well, to keep the King of Games title in family, of course," Yusuke said, with a sheepish grin, "With the Heart of the Card philosophy."

"Well, let's see your deck, first," Yugi said, as Yusuke got from his deck holder by his side and gave it to his cousin. Yugi looked though Yusuke's deck and couldn't believe what he saw, "No one can win with these!" Yugi exclaimed

"What do ya mean?" Yusuke asked, "Those are the most powerful monsters, I've ever gotten!"

"That's the problem, Yusuke," Yugi said, "There's so many powerful cards here that you can't summon any without making a sacrifice, because there aren't enough weaker monsters, plus there aren't enough spell or trap cards in this deck."

"And without enough spell or trap cards, your monsters will get creamed everytime again and again," Keiko said

"Have ya dueled anyone wit' dis deck and won?" Joey asked

"Yeah, Kuwabara, but anyone could beat him," Yusuke said, then started to get what his cousin and friends were saying and found out why he's so horrible in duel monsters.

"But, don't worry, Yusuke," Kari said, "We'll help you construct your deck, well, for the dueling part of the exam."

"Yeah, probably the written part might not be so bad," Yusuke said

"Yeah, but first," Kari got into her bag and dug in it

"Hey Kari, what are you looking for?" Keiko asked

Kari pulled out some containers of food, "I made these this morning and I want to know what your opinions are," she said, which a gleeful expression

Just then, Yugi, Grandpa, Joey and Keiko's faces turned green with disgust, "Yeah, it's actually great!" Yusuke said, knowing how his grandfather, cousin and friends are feeling

"You **ate** some!" Keiko asked, looking at Yusuke weirdly

"Yeah!"

Later Yusuke's deck was modified and had a good balance of monsters, spell and trap cards.

"Hey Joey, how about a duel?" Keiko asked, holding up her duel disk

"Sure!" Joey replied

The two duelists faced each other outside the store, while Grandpa, Yugi, Yusuke and Kari were watching in the sidelines

"Ya ready!" Joey asked, with determination, "Just because, I'm one of da best duelists in the world don't mean I'll go easy on ya!"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Keiko said, "As Yugi would put it, 'It's time to duel!'." (JLP: 8000/KLP: 8000), "Boku no time!" Keiko pulls a card from her deck, "I'll activate the spell card, Meteor of Destruction!" She placed the card in the spell/trap slot, "To inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points!" Just then a flaming meteor had came hurling at Joey and the blonde braced himself for the meteor as it hit him and screamed as his life points decreased (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 7000)

"Wow, that's gotta hurt," Yusuke said

"Next, I'll summon onto the field, Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" a blazing tree monster with the number 18 on his chest appears on the field (ATK: 1850/DEF: 0), "Then I'll end my turn with four face-downs!" Four large cards had materialized behind Blazing Inpachi

Joey stumbles on his feet, "Ore no time, draw!" Joey draws his first card, "I'm gonna summon Alligator Sword in defense mode and end wit' place two face-downs!" A reptilian warrior appeared on the field, resting on his knees (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500), and two large cards materialized behind it.

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko declared, pulling a card from her deck, "Molten Zombie, rise!" From the ground, fire and lava appears, rising up to take form of a zombie made of lava (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400) standing next to Blazing Inpachi, "Now Molten Zombie, make quick work of Alligator Sword with Molt Charge!" the lava monster charges towards Alligator Sword and punches it, which destroys it and Joey's Life Points didn't affect considering that the croc was put in defense mode, "Now Blazing Inpachi attack Joey's Life Points directly, Hurl Comet!" the flame monster charges towards Joey.

Joey chuckled and Keiko noticed it, "Danks for dat, you allowed me to play this trap, go Fairy Box!"

"Again with the luck!" Keiko yelled, in annoyance

"I guess this answers your question if Joey still replies on luck to win his duels." Yusuke said

"It's not luck, it's skill!" Joey retorted, "All I have to do is to flip one coin and if I call it right then my damage hits zero!" Joey pulled a quarter from his pocket. "I call heads!" He flipped the coin high into the air. Everyone watched nervously as the coin spun around and around and dropped down into Joey's palm. He immediately flipped his hand over and slapped it onto the top of his other hand. The blonde then took his hand off and looked at it, "It's Heads, meaning I don't loose any life points!"

Keiko growled in annoyance, "All right, then I have nothing else to do but to end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Joey drew his card and smiled, "Danks to Fairy Box's effect, I cough up 500 of my life points to keep it on the field!" (JLP: 7000)-(JLP: 6500) "I hope dat ya ready, Keiko, 'cause now I play the spell card, Foolish Burial!" Joey said, "Dis spell card allows me to take any monster from my deck and put it in your graveyard, and the monster I choose is Gilford the Lightning."

"Why would you want to put your monster in my graveyard?" Keiko asked

"'Cause I can play Monster Reborn and summon Gilford to the field." Joey slapped the card onto his Duel Disk and a mighty warrior stepped onto the field. His white armor gleamed and his red cape flapped in the wind. There was a sense of dazzling power about the monster, and his sword crackled as he drew it and prepared for battle (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400).

Keiko froze at the site of Gilford and chuckled, "Go Face-Down cards!" she pressed the button on her duel disk and two cards had stood up, "First up is my Ring of Destruction trap card!" A metal ring with grenades fastened to it, flew away from its virtual card and was attached to Gilford's neck, "Whenever Ring of Destruction is activated, it destroys one monster on the field and both players take damage equal to the attack of the monster that was destroyed by this effect. This brings my other card, Ring of Defense, into effect, now it can block any damage to my life points!"

Then Keiko's auto-kill ring destroys Gilford and Joey shields himself from the blast (JLP: 6500)-(JLP: 3700)

"Wow Keiko hasn't lost one point, since the duel started!" Yugi exclaimed

"Yeah, maybe Joey's a bit rusty," Yusuke added

"Not bad, Keiko," Joey commended; "Now I'll summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" a green rocket with arms and legs appeared (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300), "Rocket Warrior activate Invincible Mode!" Joey's rocket monster transforms into a rocket and was hurled towards Blazing Inpachi and hits it hard in the chest (ATK: 1850/DEF: 0)-(ATK: 1350/DEF: 0), "Yeah! Now your Inpachi is weakea den my Rocket Warrior!"

Keiko grimaced at this, "Now, Rocket Warrior! Final Attack!" Joey declared as his monster was back in standard mode and raised his sword to slice and dice the flaming wooden monster, but only to hit sword to a some kind of mirror, "What de……." Joey was stunned about what happened, "What's going on?"

"I've activated my Mirror Wall trap card, meaning that the attack points of your Rocket Warrior are cut in half making him weaker than my Inpachi!" Keiko explained (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)-(ATK: 750/DEF: 1300)

"I think that Keiko might actually beat Joey this time," Yusuke said

"That may be the case, Yusuke, but I won't count Joey out just yet," Yugi said

Joey grimaced at this, 'Damn it,' he thought, 'Mai just had to give dat card to Keiko.' "For my last move," the blonde declared, "I'll play the spell card, Mirage of Nightmare. This little number let's me draw cards during your standby phases, so that I have four cards in my hand."

"Yeah, but you have to discard the number of cards that you drew because of this effect in your standby phases," Keiko said, "Boku no time, draw!" the brunette drew her next card and Joey draws four cards from his hand and smiled as he knew that this duel will turn around, "Thanks to Mirror Wall's effect, I have to pay 2000 of my life points to keep it on the field (KLP: 8000)-(KLP: 6000) and my Blazing Inpachi gets back 500 attack points from your Rocket Warrior's effect, now I'll summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode!" a warrior dressed in a Chinese general uniform, holding a long katana and riding on a black horse appears next to Molten Zombie (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000), "Now Tenkabito, attack Rocket Warrior with Silent Slash!" the Chinese general got his horse to charge towards Rocket Warrior.

"Hold it!" Joey declared, "You remembea Fairy Box, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but my monster has a special effect of his own, see, it is unaffected by trap cards!"

"What!"

The Chinese general slashes Rocket Warrior into four pieces (JLP: 3700)-(JLP: 2950), "Now Blazing Inpachi and Molten Zombie, finish him off!"

"I know for a fact that both of those monster are affected by my Fairy Box, so I'll flip this coin and I'll call tails!" He flipped the coin high into the air.

"Gees again with the luck," Keiko watched nervously as the coin spun around and around and dropped down into Joey's palm, immediately flipped his hand over and slapped it onto the top of his other hand. The blonde then took his hand off and looked at it, "It's tails!"

"Okay then, I'll choose my Inpachi to attack you, Hurl Comet!" Inpachi charges towards Joey. The blonde grins and pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate the trap card, Graverobber! Now for the cost of 2000 life points, I get to steal one spell card from your graveyard and use it against ya!" (JLP: 2950)-(JLP: 950)

A purple gremlin in green clothing with digging equipment on its back appeared with a card in its hands. 'What card did he grab?' Keiko thought in wonder. With a cackle, the gremlin turned the card around to unveil…Ring of Defense.

"Oh no! Now he'll block the damage!" Keiko watched as her monster was being pushed back towards her side of the field thanks to her own spell card, "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Joey said, drawing a card from his deck (JLP: 950)-(JLP: 450)

"Hey Joey, don't forget about your spell card there," Keiko said, pointing at Mirage of Nightmare, which was on Joey's side, "You have to discard your entire hand."

"I don't dink that gonna happen, Kei," Joey said, with a smug look on his face, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Emergency Provisions to sacrifice my spell card, along with Fairy Box and gain 1000 life points in the process for each!" (JLP: 450)-(JLP: 2450), "Now, I'm gonna summon onto the field Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" a red dinosaur egg appears on the field and hatched out a baby black dragon with red eyes (ATK: 800/DEF: 500)

Keiko sweat dropped at this, "Uh! Joey, that monster is weak compared to my monsters," she told him

"I know dat. This monster has a handy special ability, Keiko."

"What kind of a special ability?"

"Simple, I'll sacrifice my baby dragon to summon his daddy the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" the baby growled and grown to a big black dragon, roaring, with its crimson eyes glaring at the fire monsters (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"No way!" Keiko exclaimed as the site of the black dragon was glaring at her monsters

"I'm not done yet," Joey said, "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Okay, what does it do?"

"What it does is, when I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field, Red Eyes gets to attack you directly!"

"WHAT!"

"No way!" Kari exclaimed

"This is gonna hurt!" Yusuke added

Joey slid the spell card in the slot and Red Eyes blasts its attack at Keiko, "I'll activate a trap, go Magic Jammer!" the brunette announced

"What!" Joey exclaims in surprise

"Now, by discarding one card to the grave," Keiko puts a card in the graveyard slot, "I can negate the effect of your spell card!" Red Eyes's attack withered away.

Joey grimaced, "I'll place this face-down and end!"

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko drew her card, "Thanks to Mirror Wall, I have to pay 2000 life points (KLP: 6000)-(KLP: 4000) and I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck," The brunette draws two cards, "Then, I'll play Molten Destruction!" Keiko puts the card onto the field slot and then the scene change to a surface of active volcanoes to Joey's surprise, "Now my monsters get an attack power bonus of 500 points and detracts 400 from their defense points!" Just then, all of Keiko's monsters started glowing. Tenkabito Shien (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)-(ATK: 2000/DEF: 600), Molten Zombie (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400)-(ATK: 2100/DEF: 0) and Blazing Inpachi (ATK: 1850/DEF: 0)-(ATK: 2250/DEF: 0)

"Hate to tell ya dis, but your monsters are all still weaker dan my dragon," Joey said, as his Red Eyes roared with agreement

"I know that, that's because I'll summon onto the field Hand of Nephthyts in attack mode!" an Egyptian lady with flame wings appears next to Tenkabito Shien (ATK: 600/DEF: 600)

"Okay Keiko, that monster is even weaker than your monsters," Joey said, while clueless

"Yeah, but my monster's special ability is like your Red Eyes Black Chick."

Yugi realized what Keiko was going to do, "Joey, that monster is the key element of summoning Sacred Phoenix of Nephthyts!"

"That's right," Keiko said, "Now, by sacrifice both Hand of Nephthyts and Molten Zombie to summon onto the field, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthyts!"

"Hold on! You already normal summoned dis turn!" Joey exclaimed in outrage

"This isn't a normal summon, Joey," Keiko replied, "It's a special summon!"

Both Hand of Nephthyts and Molten Zombie glowed and disappeared and to take their places a beautiful Egyptian phoenix. The phoenix roared as it stretched its fiery wings (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600), "I know that my phoenix may be 100 points weaker than your dragon, but thanks to Molten Destruction it gains 500 attack points!" Keiko said (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600)-(ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200), "Now Phoenix, attack Red Eyes with Burst Flames of Destruction!" the phoenix blasts stream of fire at Red Eyes

"I don't dink so!" Joey exclaimed, "Go Skull Dice!" A little gremlin appeared from Joey's Trap card.

"Again with the luck!" Keiko exclaims with outrage and slaps her forehead

"It's **not** luck, it's skill! Now your monster is going to get weaker depending the number of the roll!" the gremlin appeared and threw its red die onto the field. The die rolled along the ground until it slowed to a stop, revealing five dots on its top face(ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200)-(ATK: 466/DEF: 1200), "Oh yeah!" Joey exclaimed with happiness, "Your phoenix has now 466 attack points! Red Eyes, ole buddy it's time for a counterattack! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes blasts its attack at Keiko's phoenix.

"It looks like Keiko's monster is going to be destroyed at the first time it's summoned!" Kari exclaims

Red Eyes's attack approached the Sacred Phoenix, withering in the blast. Smoke erupted when the two met, temporarily clouding the arena.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm……." Joey's celebration was cut short when a stream of fire was coming towards him and hits the blonde hard as he shields himself with his duel disk (JLP: 2450/KLP: 4000)-(JLP: 1950/KLP: 3534)

Joey winced and realized something, "What's goin' on? How did I lose 500 life points?" he asked

As the smoke gradually drifted away, shapes could be seen. One of them was Keiko, but standing next to her was a trap card with fire. Joey could recognize the card, "It's Backfire!"

"That's right," Keiko said, with a smirk, "When you destroyed my fire monster, you activated this trap card, meaning as long as it stays on the field, Joey, you'll take 500 points of damage for each of my fire monsters that are destroyed."

Joey grimaced at this.

"I'll switch both of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn, now."

"Ore no time, draw!" Joey pulls out a card from his deck, "First of, I'll play two copies of the spell card, Dragon Nails to increase the attack of my Red Eyes by 600 points!" Just then, Red Eyes's claws were trans-metaled and the black dragon roared (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)-(ATK: 3600/DEF: 2000)

"Aren't you forgetting something, Wheeler?" Keiko asked, "My Mirror Wall is still in effect meaning, when you attack your Red Eyes loses half its attack points!"

"Yeah I know that," Joey said, "That's because I'm gonna activating the spell card, Remove Trap, to destroy it!" Keiko's mirror wall was shattered, the second after Joey slid his spell card in the slot. The brunette grimaced at the thought of her trap card getting destroyed, "Don't think that I'm not done destroying more traps, yet, 'cause now, I'm going to activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Backfire trap card!" Just then, a whirlwind appeared and shredded the Backfire trap card leaving its owner grimacing, "Now Red Eyes, attack Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes fires its attack towards Blazing Inpachi, destroying it and Keiko shields herself from the Red Eyes's attack.

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko declared as she drew a card, "I'll summon Fox Fire in defensive mode and end my turn!" a fox with a flame at the tip of its tail appeared sitting on its hide (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)

"Ore no time, draw!" Joey pulled a card from his deck and grinned, "Well Keiko, you almost had me there, a few times but it's time to end this duel!" Joey announced, "I play the spell card Reinforcements of the Army, which allows me to bring a warrior monster from my deck and place it in my hand." He pulled his deck from his Duel Disk and searched through it, "I'll choose Marauding Captain and summon it to the field!" a blonde soldier, with medieval armor appears on the field (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400), "I'm not done, yet, when this monster is summoned I get to summon another warrior type monster and I'll summon another Marauding Captain!" another captain appears on the field (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400), "Next, I'll activate Lightning Blade to increase my warrior's strength by 800 points!" the captain in the middle gains an electric blade (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)-(ATK: 2000/DEF: 400)

'Oh no!' Keiko thought in horror

"Now then, Marauding Captains charge!" Joey commanded as both captains charge towards the fire monsters and sled them, leaving Keiko wide open for Red Eyes's attack, "Red Eyes Inferno Fire Blast!" The Red Eyes shoots its attack at Keiko, hitting the brown haired duelist hard. The brunette screams as her life points hit zero and falls on her knees, as the fireball disappears.

Just then, applauses of the duel occurred in the sidelines, "That was the best duel, I've ever witnessed!" Grandpa commented

"I agree, Gramps!" Yusuke added

"The same goes for us"

Just then, two young ladies along with a young man with brown hair styled to one spike approached the gang, "Hey Mai! Tea! Tristan!" Yusuke greeted

"Hey Yusuke!" Tristan went over and greeted the black haired teen a noogies on the head. Yusuke actually enjoyed the noogie as he griped Tristan's arm that was wrapped around his neck.

Mai walked away to Keiko, who was on her knees, "You know, honey," she pulled the brunette off her knees and on her feet, "A strong duelist doesn't get on his or her knees after being defeated in a duel." She finished winking at Keiko

Keiko smiled at the blonde, "Right!" she replied, in a firm voice

"Whoa!" Yusuke exclaimed, seeing Tea kissing his cousin, Yugi, "Since when did both Yugi and Tea, become an item!"

"Since last week," Joey answered, "Tea blabbed first den Yuge!"

Yugi lifted his lips from Tea's, "It was the best thing that ever happened," he said, smirking at his younger cousin.

"Oh is that so," Yusuke said, "I knew that Tea would be the first, because she made it painfully obvious."

"Oh how true!" Joey added

Joey's Cards Used

Alligator Sword (M), Dragon Nails(S), Emergency Provisions(S), Fairy Box (T), Foolish Burial (S), Gilford the Lightning (M), Graverobber (T), Inferno Fire Blast (S), Marauding Captain (M), Mirage of Nightmare (S), Monster Reborn (S), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Red Eyes Black Chick (M), Red Eyes Black Dragon (M), Reinforcements of the Army (S), Remove Trap (S), Rocket Warrior (M)

Keiko's Cards Used

Backfire (T), Blazing Inpachi (M), Hand of Nephthyts(M), Magic Jammer (T), Meteor of Destruction (S), Mirror Wall (T), Molten Destruction (S), Molten Zombie (M), Ring of Defense (S), Ring of Destruction (T), Sacred Phoenix of Nephthyts (M), Tenkabito Shien (M)


	8. Secrets Unveiled Yusuke vs Yugi

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter 8: Secrets Unveiled Yusuke vs. Yugi

Kari came out with a tray of cookies and walked into the living room, where Joey and Tristan were arm wresting, with Yusuke and Yugi watching them go from the couch. The eldest Urameshi rolled her eyes at the boyish act displayed before her. She also cursed Mai, Tea and Keiko for leaving her with the boys to go to the store.

"Oh! No! Tristan!" Joey tried to push Tristan's arm back, "I'm winnin' dis contest."

Tristan tried to push Joey's arm back, "Oh no you don't, Wheeler!" he said

Tristan managed to push Joey's hand back, flipping the blonde in the process.

"Hey Joey, are you all right!" Yusuke asked, seeing Joey on the ground moaning

"Oh yeah, whose the man!" Tristan cheered

"Okay guys," Kari announced, "How about a break! I've made some cookies for you guys to enjoy." The brunette placed the cookies on the table.

The boys knew that Kari cooked these cookies which weren't a good sign. To go easy on the eldest Urameshi's feelings they took one and took one bite in unison.

"Well, how are they?" Kari asked, with hope in her eyes

The boys tasted the cookies and they were VERY horrible, "They great," Tristan lied

"Yeah sis, you are out done yourself this time." Yusuke added, trying to shallow them, 'How am I kidding these are damn straight HORRIBLE!' he thought

"There's the best!" Yugi said, 'Oh man, I think I'm gonna poke!' he thought

"Uh! Yeah, Kari, what the guys said," Joey said

Kari beamed a bright smile, "Thanks you guys, I'll being with another batch!" with that she walked away. As soon as Kari left the room, the boys ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Yusuke managed to get there fast, due to his demon speed and closed the door before Joey got there, "Hey no fair!" Joey roared

Yusuke went for the toilet and spit out the cookies that his sister made, "Oh gross!" he exclaimed, "What happened this morning? Her omelet was good but these cookies weren't."

After the boys spit or threw up in the toilet and flushed it, they went downstairs to the living room, deciding what to do with the reminding batch.

"So guys, any ideas?" Yusuke asked

"Well, we could just throw them away," Joey suggest

"But that would hurt Kari's feelings," Yugi told the blonde, "She worked so hard with these cookies."

"We're back!"

Mai, Tea and Keiko walked inside the living where the boys in looking at the batch of cookies that were placed on the table, "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Tea asked, walking towards the boys along with the girls

"Pondering," Yugi replied

"On what are we going to do with these cookies," Yusuke added

"Let me guess, Kari made these," Mai said, dryly

"That's right!" the boys said in unison

"So any ideas?" Tristan asked

Yusuke took a deep breath, "Guys I'll eat them," Yusuke said

"Why's that?" Joey asked

"Because Kari worked so hard on these," Yusuke replied, "Plus for the fact that she's my sister and I don't want to hurt her like that."

"The same goes for me," Keiko added, "I love Kari, like an older sister that I never have and hate her cooking as much as you guys do, but I have to agree Yusuke on this." Keiko got one cookie and prepared to shoved the cookie inside her mouth and chew it, while making a face, 'Oh god, I love Kari as a sister but DAMN these are nasty!' she thought as she tried to swallow them

After the gang ate all of the cookies, it was resulted in the boys going to the bathroom, while shoving each other away.

Later...

"Hey Yugi!" Yusuke called out, after knocking on his cousin's bedroom door

Yugi opened the door to see Yusuke behind it, with a duel disk attached to his left arm, "Hey Yugi, mind if we duel?" Yusuke asked, "Just need brush up on it, that's all!"

"Let me guess," Yugi said, "It was Keiko's idea, right?"

Yusuke lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Yes……"

Yugi smiled, "Sure!"

Yusuke, just then noticed two little furry monsters behind him, "Hey Yugi, why are there two Winged Kuribohs behind you?"

Yugi was stunned by this and looked behind them to see that there were Winged Kuribohs behind him, "Yusuke, you could see them?" he asked

"Yeah, what's up with that, Yuge?"

Yugi sighed and pulled Yusuke in his room, "Yusuke, how is it that you could see them also?" he asked

Yusuke sighed, knowing that it's time to tell Yugi about everything that's happened to him, "You remember that car accident, a year ago, right?" he asked

Yugi blinked, "Yeah, we all believed that you were dead."

Yusuke gulped, "Well that's the thing, Yugi," he began, "I actually died from that accident."

Yugi was stunned on this, "So, are you saying that you're ghost now?" he asked, with uncertainly

After an hour of telling Yugi everything about his life as a spirit detective and that he's a quarter of a demon, including Kari.

"So, all this time you were fighting demons most of the time?" Yugi asked, with shock, "Didn't your mother know about this?"

"No," Yusuke replied, "Mom's was too drunk and dense to know, what was going on in my life. The only ones around that know about this are both Kari and Keiko. Now, I'm trying to start a normal new life, by enrolling into Duel Academy. So, what's your story about see these duel monsters?" Yusuke was pointing at the Kuribohs

Yugi sighed, "Well, it all started when Grandpa gave me a present from Egypt and…………" an hour later……. "And that's what happened."

"So, all those duel matches you played in the past, you got help from a spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh?" Yusuke asked

"That's right and now I was the one, who defeated the King of Games himself and now I'm the King of Games."

"And soon that title will belong to me!" Yusuke said, with determination

A few moments later, Yusuke and Yugi were outside facing each other, with their duel disks attached to their left arms.

"Yusuke against Yugi?" Keiko said, "This is going to be tough on Yusuke, considering Yugi is the King of Games."

(YMLP: 8000/YULP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, "I'll activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army, now I can get a warrior monster from my deck and place it in my hand!" Yusuke pulls his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then found the card what card he was looking for, "I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" the 15th century captain appears in front of Yusuke, with his sword drawn (ATK: 1200), "Now, since Marauding Captain was normal summoned, I get to special summon another level 4 or lower warrior type monster on the field and I'll choose another Marauding Captain!" another captain appears on the field beside his captain counterpart (ATK: 1200)

"A good move, Yusuke!" Yugi complimented, "With both Marauding Captains out, I can't attack at all!"

"Wow, Yusuke must have done some studying, for once," Keiko said

"He must have got it from Joey," Mai added

"Boku no time, draw!" Yugi whips out his card, "I'll summon the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" A black-cloaked magician appears in front of Yugi (ATK: 1900)

"Nice monster, Yugi," Yusuke complimented, "Meaning that I get to see that Dark Magician of yours, as soon as three spell cards are played!"

Yugi smiled, "That's right," he said, "But, I'm getting the feeling that I'll be summoning my Dark Magician out a lot sooner than expected, Yusuke."

"Don't get your hopes up, just yet, cuz," Yusuke said

"What could Yusuke be planning?" Kari said

"Is he going to stop Yugi from summoning Dark Magician?" Keiko asked

"I'll end my turn by playing one card face-down!" Yugi announced as the face-down was materialized behind his magician

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke whips out a card from his deck, "I'll summon Exiled Force in attack mode!" a group of 15th century soldiers appears by the captains (ATK: 1000), "Sure he may look weak, but thanks to their power I can destroy one monster on the field, meaning your magician is toast, Yugi!" he declared, "Now Exiled Force, seize Skilled Dark Magician and destroy him!" the soldiers charges towards Yugi's magician and ran him down and disappeared, "My magician!" Yugi exclaims

"Now time for a direct attack," Yusuke declared, "Marauding Captains, charge in!" the captains charges towards Yugi and slashes him (YMLP: 8000)-(YMLP: 5600)

"Whoa, Yusuke just took out a chuck of Yugi's life points!" Tristan exclaimed

"That's something you don't see everyday," Mai said

Yugi winced, "Boku no time, draw!" he pulls a card, "I'll summon another Skilled Dark Magician!" another Skilled Dark Magician appears on the field (ATK: 1900), "I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke whips a card from his deck, "I'll activate the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive, to bring a warrior monster from the graveyard to my hand!"

"Yeah and my monster had just gained a counter from your spell card!" Yugi announced as a power node on the monster's costume lit up.

"It wouldn't matter anyways, because your monster is going to the destroyed!" Just then a card was pushed out of Yusuke's graveyard slot, "The monster I choose is Exiled Force!" the medieval soldiers appear on the field (ATK: 1000)

"Now Yusuke can remove that Skilled Magician!" Kari said

"Now soldiers, charge!" Yusuke commanded pointing at Yugi's magician and his soldiers doing that, "I'm afraid that's not going to happened for the second time, Yusuke!" Yugi declared, "Go trap card, Divine Wrath!"

"Oh no!"

"Now your monster's effect is negated and Exile Forces is destroyed!"

The soldiers were destroyed, "I'll end my turn with a face-down!" Yusuke announced as the card materialized behind his Marauding Captains

"Boku no time, draw!" Yugi draws, "Now, I'll play the spell card Soul Taker." A whirlwind appeared around one of Yusuke's captain's, "This spell lets me sacrifice one of your monsters, though you get 1000 points to your life points!"

"As much as I'd love to get more life points to my life points, Yugi, that's not going to happen!" Yusuke declared, "Go Magic Jammer! By discarding one card from my hand to the grave, your spell is negated and destroyed!"

"That's what you think, Yusuke!" Yugi said, "I'll reveal my trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"No!" Yusuke exclaims

"Now at the cost of 1000 of my life points, your trap is negated!" (YMLP: 5600)-(YMLP: 4600)

Yusuke (YULP: 8000)-(YULP: 9000) stepped back in shock, "You can't……"

"Don't worry, Yusuke, I'll be sacrificing my monster as well as one of your captains, breaking the lock on my attacks!" The Skilled Magician was covered in another whirlwind. "And now, with these two sacrifices, I'll summon my Dark Magician."

The whirlwinds disappeared and left Yugi's purple-robed magician (ATK: 2500) on the field.

"No way!" Yusuke said, in shock

"Yugi has summoned his most powerful monster," Keiko said, "He must be taking the duel seriously."

"Now, Dark Magician, attack Yusuke's captain, with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered. The magician twirled his green staff and fired a blaze of dark energy at Marauding Captain, blasting it away. (YULP: 9000)-(YULP: 6700)

Yusuke winced and looked at Yugi's Dark Magician. It has been a while since he faced it and then something within him happened and he smiled.

Keiko noticed what was happening to Yusuke, right now, "Hey what's with that smile on Yusuke's face?" she asked, "Yugi has his Dark Magician out and Yusuke's smiling!"

"He's having a good time, Kei." Mai replied

Keiko looked at the blonde, weirdly, "What do you mean, Mai?" she asked

"What Mai means is that Yusuke is going to enjoy dueling for now on." Tea replied

Tea was right, Yusuke was starting to enjoy dueling so much, it was like one of his street brawls and fights with demons that he has had in the past.

"That's the true spirit of dueling," Grandpa said, "Having a good time and always believing in yourself."

"To any street fighter," Joey said, "Dueling is exactly like it, going up against stronger people and having a good time."

"And this is coming from someone, who uses luck to win his duels," Tristan said

"Exactly," Joey said, and realizing that it wasn't a complaint, "Hey!"

"You know, Yugi," Yusuke started, "I can't remember the last time that I'm having fun dueling."

Yugi smiled, "This is only the beginning, Yusuke," he said, "Of becoming a great duelist."

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke drew his card, "I'll set one monster card face down and end my turn!" a face down card was materialized horizontality on the field

"Boku no time, draw!" Yugi drew, "I'll set one monster card face down and Dark Magician attack that face down monster card, with Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician rushed towards the card image, which flipped up to reveal a soldier with futuristic armor with a big sword (DEF: 1600), "D.D. Assailant," Yugi said, "That would remove my magician from play!"

"That's right," Yusuke said, "Along with my warrior!"

Yugi's magician explodes into pieces, "Yusuke actually defeated the Dark Magician!" Keiko exclaimed

"Unbelievable!" Kari added

Yugi was shocked about this that Yusuke had defeated his most powerful monster, "I'll end my turn with one card facedown!"

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke drew his card, "I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" a tall and imposing warlord with jet black armor and twin jagged swords. His face was completely hidden, and behind him was a flowing crimson cape appears on Yusuke's side of the field (ATK: 1800), "Now Dark Blade attack Yugi's face down monster with Dragon Slaying Slash!" Dark Blade charges towards Yugi's face down, that was flipped face up to be a long haired warrior resting behind his enormous shield (DEF: 2600). Dark Blade slashes the shield only to have his sword cracked, "That was my Big Shield Guardna that you attacked, Yusuke!" Yugi said

"What!" Yusuke exclaims, "Now, my life points will take a hit!" (YULP: 6700)-(YULP: 5900)

"Now since you attacked my monster, its switches from defense to attack mode!" Yugi said as his monster stands up on his feet

"I'll end my turn with one face-down!"

"Boku no time, draw!" Yugi draws and eyed the card, "Yusuke, I'm about to summon forth a very powerful monster," he said

Yusuke grinned, "That's impossible, your Dark Magician is removed from play," he said

"That's right; we all saw that his magician was removed from play by D.D. Assailant's effect!" Kari said

"I'll activate the trap, Return from the Different Dimension!" Yugi declared

"That would mean that Yugi would summon back his Dark Magician!" Keiko exclaimed

"Now, by paying half my life points," Yugi started (YMLP: 4600)-(YMLP: 2300), "I can summon any monster that was removed from play and I'll summon forth my old friend, Dark Magician!" Yugi's favorite monster rose from the ground (ATK: 2500)

"Nice one, Yugi," Yusuke said, "But if I recall, your magician can stay on the field for this turn only."

Yugi smirked, "Who said anything that my magician is going to stay on the field?" he asked

"Then, if you're not going to use it then what are you going to do with that?"

"Simple," Yugi said, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician and summon forth Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Dark Magician disappears in a purple whirl of light and in its place is a magician, who was similar to Dark Magician but bigger and stronger (ATK: 2500)

"That's a cool looking monster, Yugi!" Yusuke said

"Yeah, I'll say," Kari said

"But it has the exact same points as his Dark Magician," Keiko said, "How could it be more powerful than the Dark Magician?"

"And again simple," Yugi said, "Whenever I play a spell card, Yusuke will 1000 life points!"

"What!" Yusuke exclaims, "No way!"

"Then, if Yugi activates six more spell cards then Yusuke's finished!" Kari exclaims

"I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed," Yugi said, "Now I can draw two times!" Yugi drew twice, "And since, I've played a spell card, you take damage to your life points!" The warlock's rod glows and electrocuted Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried as she sees her boyfriend screams as his life points deceased (YULP: 5900)-(YULP: 4900)

The warlock's rod powered down and electrocuting stopped and leaving Yusuke wincing, "Okay, I'm beginning to start loving dueling," he muttered

"I'll summon Watapon in defense mode and since I used Pot of Greed to summon Watapon, I'll sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi announced as a little creampuff appeared (ATK: 200) and disappeared to bring out a female magician of Yugi's, this one dressed in blue and pink with blonde hair (ATK: 2000)

"Wow, now that I look at it," Yusuke exclaims as he looked at the Dark Magician Girl, "Dark Magician Girl is kinda cute!"

Just then, the female magician blew a kiss and a wink to Yusuke, making the ex-spirit detective blush and Keiko very both angry and jealous, "Yusuke!"

Just then, Yusuke could feel a cool shiver down his spine, knowing that Keiko is over there watching the duel and wasn't too happy about what he said. Yusuke, with fear looked over to see his girlfriend, glaring at him with a fire background, which freaked Joey and Tristan out, "Whoa, Keiko I said, she's 'kinda cute', not cuter than you!" Yusuke said, with a panic tone and laughed nervously

Keiko's angry expression was turned into a satisfied one, "That's better!" she said crossing her arms

Yusuke sighed with relief that Keiko wasn't going to beat him to next week, "Now, it's time," Yugi said, "Now Dark Magician Girl attack Dark Blade with Dark Burning Attack!" he commanded as the female magician blasts a pink ball of energy at Dark Blade, "I'll activate the trap card, Negate Attack!" Yusuke declared as a whirl absorbed the blast, "Now your battle phase ends!"

"Very clever, Yusuke," Yugi said, "I'll end with one card face-down!"

Yusuke draws and eyes the card and grins, "Now, I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" he declared the red and blue jump suited cyber-ballerina appeared in front of him. (ATK: 1000)

"Yusuke, what are you doing!" Tristan exclaims in outrage, "That monster has low attack points, plus it's a ballerina!"

"Besides, who's bright idea was it to have that card in dat Deck!" Joey added

Just then, Kari and Keiko sends a death glare at the two young men, "It was our idea!" they yelled in unison which freaked them out

Yugi sweat dropped blinked twice, "Uh! Yusuke, what is that?"

"This monster is called Cyber Tutu, see whenever my opponent has monsters that are higher than her then she gets to attack your life points directly. Next, I'll activate spell card, Polymerization is fuse both Dark Blade and Pitch-Black Dragon that's in my hand to summon forth Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" Dark Blade jumped onto a black dragon (ATK: 2200), "Then, I'll activate the spell card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to increase the power of my dragon knight by 800!" Dark Blade's sword was replaced by a lengthy katana (ATK: 2200)-(ATK: 3000), "Now I could destroy your warlock with my monster, but Keiko would be pissed beyond reason with me if I don't destroy Dark Magician Girl first, Dark Blade attack Dark Magician Girl with Dragon Katana Blast!" the dragon knight blasts a black and white blast at Dark Magician Girl.

"Bye-Bye, Dark Magician Girl!" Yusuke said

"I'll activate a trap, Mirror Force!" Yugi declared a reflective shield appeared in front of Dark Magician Girl and caught the blast, "What!" Yusuke exclaims, "Now say goodbye to every monster that you have in attack mode!" Yugi said, as the barrier blasted away Dark Blade the Dragon Knight and Cyber Tutu, "I'll end my turn with one facedown!" Yusuke said

Yugi draws, "I'll activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" a blue hurricane comes towards Yusuke's facedown and tears it into pieces, "Oh damn, this is going to hurt!" Yusuke said

"Now Dark Magician Girl and Dark Eradicator Warlock attack Yusuke's life points directly!" the two magician aimed the wands at Yusuke and blasting him away, along with Yusuke's life points hitting zero (YLP: 4900)-(YLP: 0000)

Just then the images disappeared leaving, Yusuke, who was on his back side and Yugi, who was walking towards him and pulled the ex-spirit detective on his feet, "You've experienced the true spirit of dueling, Yusuke," Yugi said, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like that giving up street fighting was the SMARTEST thing I've done," Yusuke replied, with a grin

Yugi lets out a chuckle and pulls out his deck from his duel disk. Then, the multi-colored duel king searched through it and pulls out a card and gives it to Yusuke, "Hey why are you giving me your Winged Kuriboh card, Yugi?" Yusuke asked getting the card

"Something tells me that it belongs to you," Yugi replied

"I wonder what card that Yugi gave Yusuke," Kari said

Yugi's Cards Used

Big Shield Guardna (M), Dark Eradicator Warlock (M), Dark Magician (M), Dark Magician Girl (M), Divine Wrath (T), Mirror Force (T), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Pot of Greed (S), Return from the Different Dimension (T), Seven Tools of the Bandit (T), Skilled Dark Magician (M), Soul Taker (S), Watapon (M)

Yusuke's Cards Used

Cyber Tutu (M), Dark Blade (M), Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (M), D.D. Assailant (M), Exiled Force (M), Fusion Sword Murasame Blade(S), Magic Jammer (T), Marauding Captain (M), Negate Attack (T), Pitch-Black Dragon (M), Polymerization (S), Reinforcement of the Army (S), The Warrior Returning Alive (S)


	9. Propositions

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 9: Propositions

Yusuke was lying on the floor in Yugi's room, looking at the Winged Kuriboh card that Yugi gave him earlier and putting it in his deck.

"Coo, coo, coo!" came a sound that broke Yusuke of his thoughts, as he sat and looked around, "Okay, I thought that I quit the ghost hunting gig, so why is it that I'm hearing sounds."

Just then, Winged Kuriboh popped out of Yusuke's deck and brushed itself onto Yusuke's face. The black haired ex-detective slightly pushed it away, "Coo, coo, coo!" Winged Kuriboh cooed

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Right, I can understand him, but why me?" he asked

"Yusuke!"

Just then, Winged Kuriboh got into Yusuke's deck as Kari came into the room, "Hey sis, what's up?" Yusuke asked

"I was going to ask you, why are you lying on the floor, but that's not important," Kari said, "Do you want to go to KaibaCorp to get your application to Duel Academy?"

Yusuke nodded in reply as he got up from the ground and followed his sister from the bedroom and towards downstairs.

"We're going out, Gramps!" Kari called out as she and Yusuke left though the door

"Hey guys, wait up!" Keiko called out as she was running towards the Urameshi siblings.

As they were walking in the streets, something got Keiko's attention as they pasted a playground, "Hey guys look," she said, pointing at the playground

The Urameshi siblings glazed at the brunette's finger and followed it, "It's the playground," Kari said

"This place sure brings back memories," Yusuke added, "Like the time that I met you guys," Keiko said

Flashback

_"Kaiba!" the sixteen year old Joey Wheeler yelled, at a brown haired teenager walking away from him, while ignoring the loud mouthed teen, "Come back here, rich boy! I want a rematch!"_

_Kaiba huffed, "Wheeler, I've beaten you many times then I can count," he said, as he was walking, "I think I've wasted enough of my time with you."_

_"Okay, that's it!" Joey lunged at Kaiba, but Bakura, Mai, Tristan and Yugi held him back, "Lemme go guys, Kaiba's askin' for an ass-kickin', big time!"_

_"Uh! Joey," Mai started, in annoyance, "Let me remind you that you're in a presence of CHILDREN!" she said, pointing at a four-year-old Yusuke and Kari, who were staring at the situation with confusion._

_Joey realized what he was doing and calmed down, "Sorry dat you guys had to see dat," Joey said, scratching the back of his head nervously_

_"Hey guys,"_

_The gang looked at Tea, who was walking towards them, with a four-year-girl with brown hair tied to a pigtail, wearing a white shirt and a light blue skirt, "Hey Tea," Mai greeted, "So, who's the kid?" she pointed at the four-year-old._

_"Oh yeah, guys this is Keiko Yukimura, my assigned little sister at the Big Brothers and Sisters program," Tea replied, "Keiko, say hi"_

_The little girl nodded and looked at the gang, "Hi!" she said_

_"Hiya Keiko," Mai said, with a wink and her trademark smirk, "The name's Mai."_

_"Tristan!"_

_"Bakura!"_

_"Da names Joey Wheeler," Joey boasted_

_"Yugi," Yugi then felt a tug behind him and looked to see Yusuke, hiding behind, "What's wrong, Yusuke?" he asked softy_

_Yusuke looked at Yugi, nervously, "I got a weird feeling about that girl," he said_

_Yugi knew exactly what Yusuke could be feeling, "Don't worry about it, Yusuke, I'm sure she won't harm you." He said_

_When Keiko noticed someone, about her height behind Yugi, she walked over to see a nervous Yusuke behind him, "Hi!" she said, with a smile_

_"Hello!" Yusuke said, in hasty voice, "My n-name is Yusuke!"_

_"Nice to meet you, Yusuke!" Keiko said, grabbing Yusuke's hand, "I'm Keiko!"_

End Flashback

"How can I forget?" Kari said, "That was the first time that Yusuke froze like that!" she said, teasing her little brother, "Hey, knock it off!" Yusuke yelled in annoyance

Then, the three teens arrived at KaibaCorp and went inside the building. The three walked over to the check-in stand, "Excuse me, ma'am," Yusuke started, "Where can I get an applicant for Duel Academy?"

The lady looked at Yusuke and smiled, "You can start the process here, sir," she said, "What's your name?"

"Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi."

The lady typed Yusuke's name in the computer, "Excuse Mr. Urameshi, I pulled out your pervious school records and there are so many failing marks so……" the phone rang, "Just a minute, sir." The lady picked up the phone, "Hello!" she said

The three teens looked at the lady, as she talked on the phone, "Are you sure that would be wise, sir?" she asked, "Because he has so many failing marks, so……" she nodded, "Yes, sir, alright," she hung up the phone and looked at Yusuke sternly, "Mr. Urameshi, it appears that Mr. Kaiba wants to see you in his office, alone."

This was a huge surprise, "Hey Yusuke, why do you think Kaiba wants to see you?" Keiko asked

Yusuke shrugged, "No clue," he replied as he headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later, Yusuke got out of the elevator and walked towards a big door that read, "Seto Kaiba, CEO President", Yusuke pushed the door open to reveal a young man in his mid-twenties, sitting behind his big desk, with his hands clasped together to his face. This man had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white business suit, "Yusuke Urameshi, it's been a while, please come in."

Yusuke swallowed nervously as he entered into the office and towards the desk, "So, what do you need to see me for, Kaiba?" Yusuke asked

"Well, what I heard from my secretary is that you want to apply to my dueling school, is that true?" Kaiba asked

Yusuke nodded in reply, "That's right," he said

"My school is one of the most prestigious dueling schools on the planet, Yusuke," Kaiba said, with a frown, "Tell why would I let some street punk get enrolled, when he has a bad record from his pervious school?"

Yusuke gulped, "Well, it be the next King of Games, like Yugi is" he replied

Kaiba hummed, "I see," he said and smirked, "Okay Yusuke, normally, someone with your school record, wouldn't be allowed anywhere near my school, however, I've talked with your father about this..."

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed in surprise, "My father hasn't been heard from since I was born!"

Kaiba hummed, "Don't be hostile, Yusuke," he said, "I'm only referring to your ancestral father, does the name Toushin Raizen ring a bell?"

Yusuke's eyes widened that this, "No way," he said, "Your kidding, you actually talked to him."

"That's right," Kaiba replied, "He sounded like a reasonable man and well, Yusuke. Now, let's get to the point about your enrollment to my school. Your ancestral father said that since you're in this realm, you might as well get some education, which is why I'm willing to help the King of Game's cousin to get into my school."

Yusuke could feel gladness to this, "You are?"

Kaiba nodded, "However, there is a catch."

"That's right, you want me to study hard and do the best I could in Duel Academy, right?" Yusuke asked

"That's only part of it, Yusuke," Kaiba said, "Like the other applicants, you'll have to pass the written and dueling exam before you could be a student in my school and you'll have to start at Slifer Red, because of your marks from Sarayashiki Junior High. Plus, I want you to be my personal apprentice, during your summer vacation."

"What!" Yusuke exclaims in outrage, "Me, be your apprentice!"

Kaiba shrugged, "That's my offer," he said, "The choice, however, belongs to you."

Yusuke thought about it, as much as he hated studying and attending classes, he needed a hobby to past the time and plus there aren't many duelists in his hometown, "My decision is that you've got yourself an apprentice, Kaiba."

"That's **Mr.** Kaiba to you, apprentice," Kaiba said, in a stern voice, "First, I need to see your dueling skills, in two months and then we'll work it from there."


	10. Short Chapter

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 10: Short Chapter

Yusuke walked out of Kaiba's office, feeling a bit annoyed and yet very relieved from his conversation with the CEO President.

**Flashback**

_"Before you become my apprentice for the summer," Kaiba said, "I want you to do a few things for me."_

_"Yeah, what is it?" Yusuke asked_

_Kaiba smirked, "Yusuke, Sarayashiki Junior High's summer vacation is in two months, correct?" he asked_

_"Yeah" Yusuke replied_

_"Well, I've talked to your teachers about your progress there and they said that they're willing giving you one last chance to give you recommendation to my school, if you don't skip any of your classes or school for the rest of the year and pass them with a C average for each. In addition to my offer, you can't start fights in the school._"

_"You're joking!" Yusuke yelled_

_Kaiba sent Yusuke a glare, "I don't joke, Yusuke," he said, sternly, "If you ever want to get to my school and maybe want to be the King of Games like Yugi is, now, I'd suggest that you follow your end of the bargain."_

_Yusuke sighed with annoyance, knowing that Kaiba had him beat, "Okay, fine I'll finish school, only because I want to get admission to Duel Academy."_

_Kaiba's smirked widen, "Then, it's a deal," he said, putting his hand out for Yusuke to shake it. Yusuke then grabbed Kaiba's hand and shook in it, "Deal"_

_"Then, I'll see you in two months, apprentice," Kaiba said_

**End Flashback**

Yusuke got out of the elevator and walked towards the lobby where his sister and girlfriend were waiting for him, "Hey bro, how it go?" Kari asked

Yusuke sighed, with a very grim expression on his face, "It went well," he said, with a fake smile, "He wanted me to be his apprentice, if I want to get to Duel Academy."

"WHAT!" both brunettes yelled in unison

"You Kaiba's apprentice," Kari said, pointing at her brother, "There must be some kind of catch." Keiko said

"There is," Yusuke said, "I can't skip any classes or school for the rest of the year and pass each of with a C average, plus no fights within the school grounds."

Kari and Keiko twitched anime style and glared at Yusuke, "Yusuke……" Kari said in a murderous tone

Keiko said, "Tell me you didn't……"

"I accepted the terms" Yusuke said, interrupting the two girls.

Kari and Keiko's eyes were the size of big saucers and their jaws hit the floor hard, literately. Yusuke, with annoyance, close both of the brunettes' jaws back up, "Could you repeat that?" the girls said in unison

"I accepted Kaiba's terms," Yusuke repeated

Kari and Keiko gave each other baffled looks, couldn't believe what Yusuke had said and pinched their own cheeks and it hurts, "Ouch!" they said, "We're not dreaming," Kari said

"Yusuke, are you feeling okay?" Keiko asked, putting her hand onto Yusuke's forehead, along with Kari, "He doesn't have a fever." Kari said

Yusuke's forehead produced an orange anime vein and slapped the brunettes' hands away from, "Gee, I guess 'Everything is a Surprise' Day is still in effect, even today." Yusuke said, with annoyance

"Sorry Yusuke, but it's hard to believe that you of all people would give up ditching classes and school." Kari said

"No matter how much we complain about it," Keiko added, "But I wonder why would Kaiba want Yusuke to be his apprentice?"


	11. Being in good arms

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 11: Being in good arms

"What!" Téa yelled, "Kaiba wants you to be his apprentice!"

Yusuke had told Joey, Mai, Téa, Yugi, Tristan and Grandpa about his conversation with Kaiba, that night during dinner, "That's right," he said

"I wonder why Kaiba would want an apprentice," Yugi said

"There's somethin' fishy about dis," Joey said in a suspicious tone, "Rich boy must be up to somethin'."

Mai elbowed Joey's ribs hard, 'Sometimes I wondered why even I married him,' she thought, while rolling her eyes, "Look, the bottom line is that there's a chance that Yusuke could be accepted to Duel Academy."

"Yeah, if he doesn't blow it, first," Kari said, glaring at Yusuke

Yusuke laughed nervously at his sister's comment, "Don't worry, sis, I promise that I won't blow it." He said

"Somehow I have a hard time believing it." Kari said in dreary tone

"Yeah, me too," Keiko said, "I'm amazed that it took Kaiba to get you convinced that skipping school could ruin your future, Yusuke."

"I wasn't convinced, Keiko," Yusuke said, "I **still** think that school sucks and shouldn't be invited in the first place."

"Now, you're normal kid, Yusuke," Joey said

"Even for a demon kin." Yugi added

Yusuke was freaked what Yugi had said, "Yugi!" he exclaimed glaring at the dueling king

"Relax, Yusuke," Yugi said, claiming his younger cousin down, "Everyone, but Kari and Keiko, knew about the pharaoh spirit living in my Millennium Puzzle."

"Yeah," Joey said, "When I was your age, everywhere that we go there's always some whacko wantin' to take over the world, with some magic and it always happens when Yugi duels, with Atem's help."

"Who's Atem?" Kari asked

"Atem was the spirit of the pharaoh of my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said in a sad tone, "You see, he was the one, who helped me to get the courage to move on with my life with my friends."

"Plus he was our friend as well." Téa said

"You don't say," Yusuke yawned, "I'm goin' bed, good night, guys!" The black haired teen left the table.

"Good night, little buddy," Tristan said

Yusuke got out his green sleeping bag from his bag, after changing into his pajamas. Just as he was going to get inside it, he spotted his deck on the desk and a card was sticking out. Yusuke went to get his deck and pulled out the card, which was a monster card. He then sat on the ground. This monster card was a magician wearing a red robe and was holding a scepter, with a blade. The magician was a level 4, fire attribute monster with 1400 attack points and 1700 defense points, "Blast Magician……" Yusuke smiled, "This card sure brings back memories."

Flashback (Ten years earlier)

_"Ryu Kokki, attack Mystic Swordsman LV4!" five-year-old Kari (KLP: 100) commanded_

_Five-year-old Yusuke cries at his lost and while Kari laughs at him for losing all the time. Five-year-old Keiko goes to Yusuke's aid, "Yusuke, here!" Keiko gets out her deck and pulls out a card and gives it to Yusuke, "It should give your monsters a helping hand."_

_Yusuke smiled and pecked Keiko's right cheek, making the little girl blush, "Thanks Keiko!" he said_

_Later……._

_"I'll activate the spell card, Allied Forces to make my monsters go up by 400 since I got both my Mystic Swordsman LV4 and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke on the field." Yusuke (YLP: 100)_

_Kari (KLP: 100) laughed, "My Ryu Kokki is still better than your monsters, Little Yusuke!"_

_Yusuke twitched anime style, "I'm NOT little!" he cried, "I'll summon Blast Magician in attack mode!"_

_"So what, Little Yusuke," Kari taunted, "That magician is weaker than my monster!"_

_Yusuke smirked, "Maybe, but it's going to make my Mystic Swordsman stronger than yours!"_

_"How's that!"_

_"Another part of the effects of Allied Forces," Yusuke said, "It makes all of monsters attack points go up by another 200 points, so………" Yusuke counts his fingers, "My Mystic Swordsman attacks Ryu Kokki and I will the duel!"_

End Flashback (Present)

Yusuke continues to look at the card and was smiling at it, "Yusuke……"

The black haired teen was shot out of his thoughts and turned to see Keiko, by the door and walking towards him, "Hey!" the brunette crouched down to Yusuke's level and looked at the card that Yusuke had in his hand, "That's Blast Magician," she said and smiled, "I remember giving that card to you, before."

"Yeah, anytime I draw this card I always gives my monsters a boast in strength," Yusuke said, "Kinda like it's using its magic to give me a win."

Keiko smiled, "I'm glad that Blast Magician has been a good help to you even though you had those unbelievably high level monsters that you had in your deck."

"By the way, do you still have that……"

"You mean this," Keiko pulls out a card from her deck, which happened to be a trap card, with a picture of Marauding Captain blocking a lizard attack, with a shield, "Draining Shield……"

"Anytime I draw this card, I'm reminded of you," Keiko said, "How you would always protect me from harm."

"Well, that's because I care a lot about you"

Keiko puts her hand onto Yusuke's, "Same here," she said in a soft tone

Yusuke looked up at Keiko's brown orbs and smiled, "Yusuke, are you really serious about not skipping class?" Keiko asked

"Of course I am"

"What convinced you?"

"Well, during my duel with Yugi, something happened inside me," Yusuke explained, "I don't know but I was starting to love dueling so much that I can't seem to get enough of it."

"So, the reason why are going back to school is because of dueling?" Keiko asked, hoping that she doesn't get an answer that she wouldn't like

"Part of it," Yusuke replied

Keiko blinked twice, "What's the other part?"

"After three years or three weeks in this realm in Demon World, I actually, missed going to school and being a normal street punk. But I already gave up fighting for duel monsters, now I'm trying to be a normal teenager, you know. Going to school, dueling and being with my girlfriend, who I love so much that I was afraid that I have to break up with her because of I thought that I was going to keep her safe from harm."

Keiko smiled at those words and sat closer to her boyfriend, "Yusuke, I didn't sense that I was in any danger when I first saw your Ma-zoku form, after that battle with Sensui, so all that worrying was all for nothing." Keiko grabs Yusuke's right arm and wraps it around her, "As you know that when I'm in your arms, alone, I know that I'm safe." Keiko then wrapped her arms around Yusuke's back and snuggled against his chest. Yusuke smiled as he could feel Keiko's warmth radiating from her body and gripped tighter, then laid his cheek on Keiko's hair, "I don't know just how you can be so calm in a people-eating monster's arms," he said, in a soft tone.

Keiko let's out a muffled sigh, "You're no people-eating monster, Yusuke," she said, "Please stop worrying about my safety all the time, okay."

"I should say the same for you too," Yusuke said, "You're always worrying about my safety whenever I'm doing a case."

"But I can't help it, I love you"

"Yeah and I love you too" Yusuke said, waiting for a response from Keiko, but no response. Yusuke looked down to his chest to see that his childhood sweetheart had falling asleep on it, 'She's asleep,' he thought as he wrapped other arm around the sleeping brunette and smiled, 'It's best not to wake her up' Yusuke sighed knowing that Keiko had securely locked her arms around his torso, making it impossible for him to get out. Yusuke laid his back onto Yugi's desk taking the sleeping Keiko with him. Yusuke smiled and brushed Keiko's hair down, 'She's so peaceful!' Yusuke then kissed Keiko's temple, "Sleep tight, Keiko don't let the bedbugs bite." He whispered falling asleep himself.


	12. Going Home and New Cards

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 12: Going Home and New Cards

The whole weekend Yusuke was being trained by Yugi, Mai, Grandpa, Kari, Keiko and even Joey. He has been improving his skills as a duelist almost as good as his grandfather. It was a weekend of hard training for the ex-spirit detective, but he did well for someone who didn't know that he had a deck of most high level monsters and less spell and traps.

"You guys come back and visit, now," Tristan said, while ruffling with Yusuke's hair

"Yeah sure," Yusuke said, trying to loosen Tristan's grip around his neck, "We'll do that."

"You kids take care of yourselves," Mai said, while hugging Kari, "Sure!" Kari said

"I'll miss you," Téa said, hugging Keiko, "Same here, Téa."

Yusuke walked over to Yugi, "Hey Yugi," he whispered in his cousin's ear.

"Yeah, what is it, Yusuke?" Yugi asked, eying the black haired teen

"I was wondering, what are you willing to trade for that Dark Magician Girl card of yours?"

"Don't even try buddy!" Keiko grabs her boyfriend's right ear and pulls him away from Yugi

"Hey come on, Keiko!" Yusuke begged, while feeling his ear being pulled, "That hurt!"

"Not as much as the next blow will be if you ask that question again!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke's ear

Yusuke pulls his ear from Keiko's grip, "Come on, it was joke!" he said

Joey and Tristan snickered at this, "Some things just never change," Tristan joked

"Plus, it's entertaining," Joey said

"Oh Ha! Ha! Very funny, guys," Yusuke said, glaring at his friends

"I guess that we'll be seeing you guys later," Kari said, waving off

"You youngsters come back, now!" Grandpa said

"Will do, Gramps!" Yusuke said, giving the okay symbol

Later……

"Oh come on, Keiko, you can't be still mad!" Yusuke cried, as he tried to get his now pissed off girlfriend to talk to him, as they were walking but she was now mute

"Oh! You're in for it now!" Kari sang

Yusuke groaned at his sister remark, "Okay I'm sorry Keiko that I even considered getting that Dark Magician Girl card from Yugi, happy!"

Keiko was still wasn't talking to him, which wasn't helping Yusuke's frustration a bit, so he got in front of Keiko, "Okay, just hit me, if it wouldn't make you feel better!" he demanded

Keiko snorted and moved away from Yusuke, "Fine I wouldn't even bother……" he muttered walking ahead in front, "Women……"

A few moments later, the three teens arrived at the train station and got on the train. And three hours later, the teens arrived at their hometown, with Keiko still angry with Yusuke and wondered why Yusuke wasn't doing anything about it considering that it was HIS fault. He did apologize but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. But what is there to expect from him, maybe she was expecting too much from him. She also wishes that Yusuke was a little serious and stop acting like a little kid.

The three teens stopped at the Yukimura diner, "Hey Mom, Dad I'm back!" Keiko yelled

Just then her father came out of the back, "Hey kids!" he called out, "Yusuke, Keiko told me that you're trying out for Duel Academy, is that true?"

"Yes sir," Yusuke replied

"Then, I'm guessing that you'll be following Yugi's footsteps as the next King of Games, right?" Mr. Yukimura got out a card and flicks it over to the ex-spirit detective and Yusuke catches it, "Ah sweet, just what I was wanting!" he exclaimed, with happiness

"What a Dark Magician Girl card?" Keiko snorted with mockery

Yusuke shot a glare at the brunette, "No!" he said and turned the card over

"Hey what!" Kari said, "Isn't that Medievial Grounds!"

"The one and only!" Yusuke said, "You guys knew that I wanted to have this spell card, ever since I was a kid, thanks, Mr. Yukimura!" he said, with glee

"I knew that you wanted that card, Yusuke!" Mr. Yukimura said

"This would add more power to my deck!" Yusuke puts the card in his deck holder

"Oh! Speaking of cards," Kari got out from her pocket and pulled out a booster pack and gave it to Yusuke, "Here you go, bro!"

Yusuke takes the pack from Kari, opens it, dumps the cards onto his palm and searches through it, "Oh! Wow! Blackout!"

"What's Blackout?" Keiko asked

"Blackout is a rare equip spell card," her father explained, "See in order to activate it is to pay 1000 life points. You can only equip it to warrior-type monsters. Its effects are it increases the attack of the equipped monster by 200 points, plus whenever it attacks it absorbs half of the attack of its target."

"Like Joey Wheeler's Metalmorph?"

"Exactly, it also has other effects, like the equipped monster is unaffected by spell or trap cards. If your opponent controls one monster then the equipped monster can't be destroyed due to a battle. If your opponent controls two monsters then the equipped monster's attack is doubled. If your opponent controls three monsters then all of your opponents' effects are negated."

"With a card that powerful, Yusuke could be an Obelisk Blue, with me in no time!" Kari said

"Yeah, thanks for the card, sis!" Yusuke said

"What other cards did you get, Yusuke?" Mr. Yukimura asked

Yusuke searched through the card, when he got to the last card, "Oh no……" he said in a sad tone

"What is it?" Kari asked

Yusuke looked over at Keiko and narrowed his eyes, "Here keep it!" he said throwing it at the brunette. Keiko catches it as Yusuke stormed out of the diner

The others were clueless on Yusuke's recent action, "I'm very sorry about that, guys!" Kari said as she went out and followed her angry brother

"I wonder what was all that about," Mr. Yukimura said

Keiko looked at the card that Yusuke tossed at her and her eyes widened as she was filled with guilt and grief, "Dark Magician Girl……"


	13. Friends from the Past

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 13: Friends from the Past

Keiko couldn't believe it, if she didn't see it as she was lying on her stomach on her bed, the Dark Magician Girl card that Yusuke threw at her in anger. She knew that she had to apologize for the rude comment that she lead on Yusuke earlier. Sure the comment about the Dark Magician Girl being cute did make her jealous, but she knew that it didn't mean anything, she just took it seriously.

Meanwhile with the Urameshi siblings, Kari was wailing ruthlessly on Yusuke for storming out of the Yukimura diner, "Hey don't blame me!" Yusuke snapped, "I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear me out and I even offered her to hit me and she didn't take it!"

"Well Yusuke, if you hadn't asked Yugi if he would like to trade his Dark Magician Girl card, then this argument wouldn't happen!" Kari retorted

"Well, she shouldn't take it seriously, you know!" Yusuke snarled, "I didn't necessarily say that it's cuter than her!"

The siblings approached to their apartment and walked upstairs, "You know what the female uniform at Duel Academy is, right?" Kari asked

"Yeah, I've seen you in it, have I?" Yusuke asked, with annoyance

"Well, if you keep up with those perverted antics, then Keiko would be **angry enough** to **break up** with **you** and I **wouldn't** **blame** **her**!"

Yusuke sighed, knowing that his sister was right, "Okay, I'll try to stop, okay."

Kari unlocked the door and opened the door, "Hey Mom, we're back!" she yelled

Atsuko Urameshi, Yusuke and Kari's unemployed and drunk mother, was on the couch, talking to a woman with long blue hair and matching eyes and then noticed her two children, "Yusuke, Hikari come here for a sec," she said

The siblings walked inside the apartment with Yusuke closing the door from behind and looked at the woman that his mother was talking to, 'This woman looks familiar,' he thought

"Mrs. Truesdale, long time no see!" Kari said

Yusuke realized who was this woman and had bad memories of it………

_"YUSUKE!" cried a woman with light blue hair_

_A seven year old boy with black hair looked up at the woman's angry glare and gulped, "Uh Oh!" he said_

_The woman picked up a broken flower vase, "Yusuke, come here!" she demanded as the little boy walked over to her cautiously, "Did you do this?" she asked pointing at the broken vase._

_"Yes he did!" a sevenyear old girl with dark long brown hair yelled, before the boy say anything_

_Yusuke glared at the girl, "HIKARI!" he cried_

_"Thank you, Hikari," the woman said, "Yusuke, come with me,"_

_Yusuke groaned and walked followed the woman to a room, where he got thirty whacks on the bottom._

_"Now your mother will hear of this, understand," the woman said_

_"Yes, Mrs. Truesdale," Yusuke replied, rubbing his behind and walked outside_

Yusuke remembered Mrs. Truesdale alright; she used to give him a scolding of a lifetime, what really scared him the most was her glare.

"Hikari, it's nice to see you, again," Mrs. Truesdale said and noticed Yusuke was with her, "Yusuke, you've grown!"

"Yeah, I know!" Yusuke said, with a nervous laugh

Just then, two boys walked into the living room and noticed the siblings. One was a tall sixteen year old boy with shoulder-length dark blue hair, with matching piercing blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, jeans and a dark blue dress shirt opened up. The other was a fifteen year old boy, short for his age, with spiky light blue hair, with matching eyes and small glasses, wearing a red shirt and jeans, "Yusuke!" the short blunette called out while running towards the black haired teen and clutched his arms around Yusuke's waist and knocked the ex-spirit detective down, "Gees Syrus!" Yusuke complained

"I've missed you!" the boy known as Syrus called out

Yusuke tried to pull Syrus's arms off, "Okay, Sy, I've missed you too!"

"I'm never going to let go!" Syrus cried

"Right…" That scared Yusuke the most, he didn't have any problem with Syrus except that when he's far away and comes back and knocks him down on the ground, "Oh come on, Yusuke, just a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs I'm worried about, it's the **waterworks**!" Yusuke complained, 'Dammit, I'm suppose to be stronger than any human, but when either Keiko or Syrus Truesdale hugs me I can't get their arms off of me!' he thought while trying to pry Syrus's arms off of him, "Okay you can let go of me now, Syrus," Yusuke said

Kari watched this with amazement, "Since when was the last time I've seen this," she muttered and eyed the older blunette, who was standing before her, which made her heart stop, "Hey Zane," she greeted, while blushing, "What brings you here?"

"We're going to move back here in this city," Zane replied

Kari's eyes widened, "W-What, you guys are……"

"…….moving back here." Yusuke finished after managing to get Syrus's arms off of him and got on his feet

"That's right, kids," Atsuko said, with a sly grin, "The Truesdales are coming back!"

"That's awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed

"Yeah, I know," Syrus said and sly grinning at Zane, "Which means that you'll be near your……" however he didn't get to finish his sentence when Zane's hand was slapped Syrus's mouth shut, "Syrus, shut up!" he snapped, while slightly blushing

Yusuke faced Kari's with a sly grin, "Hey Kari, I bet you're happy that your……" he didn't finish his sentence when Kari's right fist slammed into his face, making him fall down, "Yusuke, shut up!" she snapped, while blushing, "Little Brothers…" both Zane and Kari muttered

"I know that this must be exciting for you kids that both Zane and Syrus are living around here," Atsuko said, "Plus Syrus, is already enrolled in Yusuke's school, which I hope that Yusuke isn't skipping as usual." She said, glaring at her son, who was getting on his feet.

"My days of skipping school are over, Mom," Yusuke said, "Plus I'm going to enroll in Duel Academy with Kari and Zane."

"You too!" Zane said

"I'm enrolling as well," Syrus added

"That's right," Yusuke said, "Plus, for the summer I'm going to be Seto Kaiba's apprentice."

"You Seto Kaiba's apprentice," Atsuko said pointing at Yusuke

"Believe it, Mom, Yusuke's not fooling this time," Kari said, "He even asked for my help."

"Oh damn, you are serious,"

"Hey Mrs. T., is it cool with you to let Syrus stay over for the night?" Yusuke asked

"Sure," Mrs. Truesdale replied, "As long as if it's okay with Mrs. Urameshi."

"It's alright," Atsuko replied

"Thanks, mom," Syrus said


	14. First Day Returning to School

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 14: First Day Returning to School

Yusuke's eyes opened at the sound of his alarm. He turned over and shut it off, then rubbed his head and eyed Syrus, who was sleeping in his red sleeping bag, by his bed. Yusuke sighed and walked over to the sleeping blunette and shook, "Hey Syrus, wake up," he said, "Sy, wake up!"

Syrus moaned, "Oh come on, Mom, just two more minutes," he said and turning away from Yusuke, who was getting annoyed with this and got a better idea, "Hey Sy, the Dark Magician Girl is here and wants to give you a kiss," he said, which got the blunette haired shot up, "Where!" he said, with a grin and saw nothing, but a laughing Yusuke

"Yusuke!" Syrus yelled, glaring at the former spirit detective, who was laughing his ass off, "Oh man, I can't believe you actually fell for it," Yusuke laughed

Later, Syrus got out of Yusuke's room, wearing a yellow shirt and gray pants and spotted both Yusuke and Atsuko hiding by the hallways, "Good morning, Mrs. Ura…"

Both Yusuke and Atsuko 'shh!' Syrus, "We're hiding," Yusuke whispered

"From who?"

"From Kari," Atsuko replied in a low tone, "She's cooking breakfast, now."

"She couldn't cook to save her live," Yusuke added

"How bad could it be?" Syrus asked, walked out to the living room, "Sy, don't do it!" Atsuko said

"He's dead," Yusuke said

Syrus walked into the kitchen and saw Kari in an apron, cooking eggs, "Good morning, Kari," he said

"Good morning, Sy, are both Yusuke and my mom up, yet?"

Syrus thought of a great way of paying Yusuke back for that Dark-Magician-Girl-wants-to-give-you-a-kiss stunt, "Your mom is still sleeping, but Yusuke's right in the hallway," he replied

Yusuke was freaked, "Syrus!" he snapped as his mother left to her room, "Good luck, son."

Atsuko was about to get to her room, except her son grabbed her wrist, preventing her to move, "Oh no! Mother, if I have to suffer with Kari's cooking, you might as well suffer with me," Yusuke said as he dragged his mother with him into the living room and to the dining room and watched a grinning Syrus sitting by Yusuke, "Welcome to the corner of pay and back," Syrus said

Yusuke laughed angrily, "Very funny!" he said, with sarcasm

Kari came into the dining room, with two plates and placed them on the table, "Hey Kari, you need any help with anything?" Syrus asked

"No that's okay," Kari said

A moment later……

"Hey Syrus," Yusuke said, as he was putting hair gel on his hair and pushed it back, "You brought your deck with you, right?"

"Yeah," Syrus said taking it out of his pocket and gave it to Yusuke. The black haired teen searched through it, "You still have this card in your deck," Yusuke said

"You mean Power Bond, yeah."

Yusuke sighed, "I remember the time that Zane stopped you from playing it,"

"Yeah and never played it since."

Yusuke gave Syrus's deck back to the blunette, "Hey Sy," Yusuke said as he was walking towards his bedroom door, "You know where's the school is right?"

"Yeah,"

Yusuke slyly got to the door, with his knapsack in his hand, "And you remember the race game that we played as kids, right?"

Syrus's eyes widened, "Hey!"

"Bye-Bye!" Yusuke waved and dashed off

Syrus growled, picked up his backpack and picked up the pace out of the room. Yusuke chuckled as he ran out the door, "Bye Kari!" he said dashing out the door, with Syrus following, "Wait up!" he called out and closing the door from behind.

The boys dashed through the halls, "It's Urameshi, in the lead, with Truesdale dragging behind!" Yusuke announced as he eyed Syrus, who was chasing him, "Yusuke!" he called

Yusuke snickered and slid down the railing of the stairs, with Syrus following his example, "Huh?" Yusuke noticed someone coming, "Kuwabara, heads up!"

Kuwabara noticed Yusuke coming down real fast, "Whoa! Urameshi, what's…." he didn't finish when Yusuke crashed into him. Syrus smirked, "Good he's distracted!" he said as he jumped off the railing at the bottom, "See ya, Yusuke!" he announced as he ran off, leaving his childhood friend, trying to get Kuwabara off of him. Yusuke managed to get on his feet and dashing off, with Kuwabara following, "Hey Urameshi, why are we running?" he asked

"So, Syrus won't win the race," Yusuke replied

Syrus had made it to the bottom floor and ran towards the door, "It's a good thing that Yusuke crashed into that guy otherwise I'd be in big trouble," he said to himself

"Syrus!"

The blunette noticed that Yusuke wasn't far behind, anymore as he ran outside, "See ya at school, Yusuke!" Syrus said and stuck out his tongue

Yusuke growled and decided to pick up the pace and in a blur ran past Syrus, "Meet ya at school, Sy!" Yusuke said

Syrus growled, "Oh no, you don't!"

"Hey Urameshi, wait up!" Kuwabara demanded running past Syrus

Yusuke chuckled and ignoring Kuwabara's plea, knowing it's a trick, "Yep, there's nothing can stop me now!" he declared as he looked up front to see someone up front walking around the corner, which freaked him out, "Look out!"

The person looked up to see Yusuke dragging his feet to a stop, and then followed both Syrus and Kuwabara bumping into Yusuke's back and falling on their backsides, "Ouch!" Syrus wailed

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, "Shouldn't you be at school by now."

"I came to get you and to apologize for my actions, yesterday," Keiko replied, "Sorry; I guess I got jealous when you said that……"

Yusuke held his hand out to interrupt the brunette, "It's alright, and you're already forgiven." He said, with a sincere smile

Syrus and Kuwabara got on the feet, while Syrus was rubbing his behind, "Ouch, that smarts," he complained

Keiko eyed Syrus for a bit, "No way……" she said, in disbelief, "Syrus……"

Syrus looked at Keiko and tilted his head as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, "Syrus!" Keiko laughed, "It's been five years!"

Syrus's face turned slightly red, "Excuse me, but have we met before?" he asked

Keiko made Syrus face her, "Come on, Sy, you remember me, right?" she asked

Syrus examined Keiko's face and his eyes widened, "Keiko!" he said, with a smile, "Sorry I didn't recognize you without the pigtails!"

"Could someone please explain what's going on here?" Kuwabara asked, "And why are you hanging with someone who's even shorter than Hiei?"

"Right," Yusuke said, with a lopsided grin, "Syrus is a childhood friend of ours, Kari, Keiko and I met him when we were five years old. When we were nine years old, he and his family had to move to Kyoto."

"Wait!" Kuwabara said, "Are you sayin' that this little guy is the same age as us? He's even shorter than Hiei!"

"Yeah, plus his brother Zane is the top student in Duel Academy and Zane's dueling record remains unbeatable."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, "You mean that he's hasn't lost a duel in his life?"

Yusuke nodded, "Oh yeah," Yusuke searched though his knapsack and gave Kuwabara a duel monsters card, "Here you go, Kuwabara, an autographed duel monsters card from the King of Games, himself."

Kuwabara beamed, "Wow, Yugi's autograph, thanks!" he snatched the card away from Yusuke's hand

"Uh! Guys, we better get to school, we're late!" Keiko declared

Yusuke groaned at the thought of Kaiba's proposal, but it was the only way for him to get to Duel Academy, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" he complained

Later the four teens walked into the courtyards of Sarayashiki Junior High, with Keiko leaving the boys for her friends and the boys walking to inside the building.

"So, how are the teachers here?" Syrus asked

"Horrible!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison, "They all have very big mouths, which they don't keep shut!" Yusuke said, which earned him a hit on the head, which angered him, "Okay, somebody's dead……" he swirled to see Mr. Takanaka, "Oh! Hello old man" he said

"Glad that you showed up, Yusuke," Mr. Takanaka said, "After hearing the proposal that Seto Kaiba had given you, I'd thought that you wouldn't take it seriously, glad to see I was wrong."

Yusuke snorted, "Well, that doesn't mean I'll like being forced into going to school, to be the next King of Games you know!" he said

"I hope that you'll behave yourself, because hate to give Mr. Kaiba a call about your rebellious attitude!" Takanaka's glaze turned to Syrus, "Oh you must be Syrus Truesdale."

"That's right's, sir," Syrus replied

"Welcome to Sarayashiki Junior High," Takanaka gave Syrus his schedule, which both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at, "Hey Sy, looks like we'll be in the same classes in the same period together!" Yusuke said

Yusuke, Syrus and Kuwabara walked into their first class, "Hey Syrus, how about we duel to past the time?" Yusuke asked

"Sure," Syrus said, "But I must warn ya, I've been improving."

Later……

"Ore No Time, Draw!" Yusuke called out pulled a card from his deck and eyed it and Syrus, with mischievous grin on his face, "Okay Syrus, I'm going to summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" he places the card on the table

"Hate to break it to you, Yusuke, but it's weaker than my Steam Gyroid's 2200 attack points," Syrus said

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke said, "That's because I'll activate the spell card Release Restraint to search through my deck for Gearfried the Swordsmaster!" Yusuke pulls out a card from his deck and place it on the table

"No way!" Syrus screamed

"I'm afraid the worst has come you, Sy," Yusuke said, "Next, I'll do a combo attack with the equip card Blackout!"

"What no way!" Syrus said

"Now Gearfried's attack increase by 200 and his special ability activates sending your Steam Gyroid to the grave and direct attack I win!" Yusuke declared

Syrus cried in defeat, "See, I stink in Duel Monsters!" he cried, "Why did I even agree to enroll for Duel Academy? I'm going to fail as well!"

"Come on, Sy, don't say that," Yusuke told him, comforting the small blunette

"Yeah, besides it's just practice, it's not like the actual dueling exam," Kuwabara added

"I get test anxiety!" Syrus cried, "I'm not going to get admission for the school!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed, hopelessly, "This is going to be a long day!" they said in unison


	15. Practice Duel with Dragons and Sea Serpe

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 15: Practice Duel with Dragons and Sea Monster: Yusuke vs. Ryoko

"Students, I would like to introduce Syrus Truesdale, he'll be joining us for the rest of the school year," Takanaka said, while behind Syrus, who was feeling a bit nervous and shy, "Syrus!" Takanaka called out, breaking the blunette of his thoughts, "Why don't you sit next Yusuke?"

Syrus felt a wave of relief as he walked over to his childhood friend, "Hey, it looks like Santa's little helpers is sitting with Urameshi." One male student whispered

Syrus could feel a jilt to his stomach as he could hear some of the students talking about his height and took a seat next to Yusuke and sighed. Yusuke could hear some of the comments that the students were whispering about Syrus's height and was getting real tired of it. Before he could do anything about it, he felt something grabbing his wrist to a halt. Yusuke turned to see that Keiko was the one, who grabbed his wrist, "Keiko, there making fun of Syrus and I can't……"

Keiko shook her head, "You're liable of threatening them to shut up and that would be bad for your recommendation to Duel Academy."

"Don't worry, Yusuke," Syrus said, "I'm pretty much used to it by now."

"You are?" Yusuke asked

"Okay class, settle down," came a voice that was VERY sickening to Yusuke, "Great, I'll have to deal with Iwamoto now," he muttered in an annoyed tone as he sat down and Iwamoto coming inside the class. Iwamoto eyed the class and spotted Yusuke and smirked, "Well, the rotten apple of the class has returned," he taunted, making Yusuke's frustration grow because he can't talk back anymore because that would mean no Duel Academy.

"What, no wisecracks, Urameshi," Iwamoto taunted more

"No," Yusuke said, in annoyance

"What was that Urameshi?"

Yusuke growled and that he was going to regret doing this, "No, sir!" he said which wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do for the ex-spirit detective and surprised the students that the 'Great Urameshi' would call Iwamoto 'sir'.

"That's what I thought," Iwamoto sneered, "Now, let's start our lesson shall we?"

After class and after more taunting Iwamoto, Yusuke stormed out of the class in anger leaving Keiko, Syrus and Kuwabara trying to follow him, to see if he wouldn't take his anger out of the other students.

"Hey did ya hear?" one of the students whispered, as Yusuke stalked past them, "Iwamoto was taunting Urameshi during class and Urameshi didn't try to fight back."

"Maybe Urameshi's lost it,"

Yusuke feel the urge to punch them out, but another thought came to his mind, which made him smirk, when he becomes the King of Games, the teachers and students would eat those words about him, not being able to amount to anything at all. Later it was lunchtime for most of the students and Yusuke, Syrus and Kuwabara went of the roof to have their lunch.

"So Urameshi, how are you holding up?" Kuwabara asked

"I feel a need to kick some ass, after the crap I've dealt today," Yusuke replied, eating a chip, "First Iwamoto and then Akashi and others were taunting me, and I'm guessing it has something to do with the deal that Seto Kaiba and I made."

"Hey Yusuke, I'm curious what deal did you and Kaiba make?" Syrus asked

"Well the deal was that he would give me admission to his school, if I become his apprentice for the whole summer."

"You Seto Kaiba's apprentice!" both Syrus and Kuwabara yelled in unison

"That's right," Yusuke said, "But there's a catch, I'd have to stop starting fights in school, no more skipping class and school entirely, pass every class with a C average and the damn cycle continues for the whole school year."

"No way!" Kuwabara yelled in surprise, "No way that could last."

"I've found a way to control and a motivation for all this," Yusuke said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "If I become the next King of Games, then all those guys at the school would eat those words about me never being to amount to anything."

"That's the spirit, Yusuke!" Syrus encouraged

"Thanks Sy," Yusuke said, "Yep, I have to keep the King of Games title in my family, because there is no way in hell is it going away!" he finished with determination and getting out his duel disk and strapping it to his left arm, "Okay Kuwabara, let's duel!"

"Sure!" Kuwabara replied, "Another chance to defeat you!"

Yusuke snickered, "I won't use my warrior deck, but my new dragons will finish you off!" he taunted

"Hold it!" came a familiar voice

The boys turned to see Keiko and her two friends at their right, "What's going on?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke, you're getting a new challenger your duel today, because you know Kuwabara's deck inside and out," Keiko explained, "And you definitely can't duel me, because of the same reason."

"So what are you saying?"

"Your opponent will be me," said the girl with blonde hair in a pigtail style

"Like you and Sy, Ryoko, here, is another applicant to Duel Academy I think it would be a good practice if she got to duel the cousin of the current King of Games." Keiko explained

"You're pulling my leg here, Keiko," Yusuke said, "She's an applicant to Duel Academy."

The girl named Ryoko, had her eyebrow twitched, "That's right, and I'll let my cards do I'll the talking, Urameshi!" she declared as she activated her duel disk

Yusuke shrugs and activates his duel disk, "Duel!" (YLP: 8000/RLP: 8000)

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko declared as she whipped out her card from her deck, "For my first move, I'll summon onto the field Gagagigo in attack mode!" a green skinned and muscular reptile with horns on his shoulders and back appears in fighting stance (ATK: 1850), "I'll play a facedown and end my turn!" the card materialized behind Gagagigo with him noticing

"That's one scary monster!" Syrus said

"Yeah!" Kuwabara added

"That won't scare me, Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke whips a card from his deck, "I'll summon onto the field Masked Dragon in defense mode!" a red and silver dragon appears and closed its wings sits on its hide (DEF: 1100).

"That's strange," Keiko said

"What is it?" Syrus asked

"I never had seen that monster in Yusuke's deck before."

"Well Urameshi did say that he's using a different deck." Kuwabara said

"A different deck?" Keiko said, tilting her head

"Next, I'll activate this spell card, Dragon's Gunfire," Yusuke said, putting the card in the slot, "I can only activate this spell card as long as I have a dragon monster on the field, so I can deal 800 points of damage to your life points!"

"That won't work!" Ryoko said, "Activating trap card, Spell Shield Type-8!"

"Huh!" Yusuke said, with disbelief

"All I have to do is give up one spell card from my hand to negate the effect of your spell card!"

Yusuke grimaced, 'Damn it!' he thought, "I'll play a facedown and end my turn!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko drew another card from her deck, "I'll summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!" a green stream of oxygen forming a pterodactyl appears (ATK: 1800), "Now Oxygeddon, slay that dragon with Vapor Stream!" Oxygeddon shrieked a vapor blast at Masked Dragon blasting it and Yusuke shielding himself, "Thanks for that, you've activated my Masked Dragon special effect, meaning I get to summon onto the field 1 dragon monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck and I'll summon another Masked Dragon!" another Masked Dragon appears on the field (DEF: 1100), "Good you'll need it!" Ryoko sneered, "Gagagigo attack Smashing Claw!" Gagagigo jumped in the air and kicked Yusuke's dragon shattering it, "That allows me to summon another dragon so rise, Armed Dragon LV3!" Yusuke declared as a small, orange dragon with grey armor appeared on his field, glowing at Ryoko (ATK: 1200)

"Level?" Kuwabara said

"Yeah and three's the lowest," said the brown haired girl, "If Urameshi play it right the dragon will be stronger!"

"Good, because bigger is definitely better!" Syrus said

"I wonder where Yusuke got that card." Keiko said to herself

Ryoko's eyes widened, 'On man, I can't believe that Urameshi has that card,' she thought, "I'll end my turn with a facedown!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke gets out a card and snickered, "Check this out! Now it's my Standby Phase, so Armed Dragon LV3 is sent to the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV5 is summoned in its place!"

The small dragon shone for a moment, and it grew in size, changing into a much larger red and black dragon with spikes all over its body. (ATK: 2400), "Since that facedown card will probably be a nuisance to me, I'll remove it with this Stamping Destruction!" Ryoko's facedown is destroyed and Ryoko winced at this, "Since, your facedown was destroyed with Stamping Destruction; you lose 500 points from your total!"

Ryoko's duel disk electrocuted taking a scratch of her life points with it. (RLP: 8000)-(RLP: 7500).

"Now, before I'll do some more damage I'll activate another spell card!" Yusuke slips it in the spell card slot, "Level Modulation."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow, "Soooo, what's it do?" she asked

Yusuke chuckled, "Then, allow me to educate you, first you draw two cards………"

Ryoko shrugged, "Oh well, free draws……" she said drawing two cards

"Then I get to summon a monster from my graveyard that includes "LV" in its card name, so rise again Armed Dragon LV3!" Armed Dragon LV3 appears again (ATK: 1200)

"Yeah, but even if you activate Armed Dragon LV5's special ability by discarding one card from your hand you get to destroy one of Ryoko's monsters that has equal or less attack than the monster card you tossed!" the brown haired girl said, "Armed Dragon LV3 can't attack during the turn that he was summoned with Level Modulation!"

"True!" Yusuke said, "But Armed Dragon LV3 is only that opening act for Armed Dragon LV5!"

"But Yusuke, Armed Dragon LV3's effect to transform itself its level 5 form is during your Standby Phase and your Standby Phase has already been pasted," Keiko explained

"Unless as usual he'll bend the rules and summoned it anyways!" the brown haired girl said

"Not necessary, Mia," Keiko said

"No," Yusuke said, "All I need to summon Armed Dragon LV5 now is with this spell card, Level Up!"

"Oh God!" Ryoko exclaimed

"Then again I could wrong," Mia said

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked

"With Level Up! I can, hence its name, level up a monster with "LV" in its card name," Yusuke said, "So, I'll transform my Armed Dragon LV3 for its level 5 form!" The Armed Dragon LV3 disappears again in a swirl of light and Armed Dragon LV5 appears (ATK: 2400)

"No way!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"Now Ryoko as to deal with two powerful dragons!" Mia added

Ryoko was cringing in fear as the dragons roared with excitement.

"Oh wow a duel!"

The gang turned to see other students coming to see the duel, "Wow, we packed quite an audience!" Yusuke said

"No way, Urameshi's dueling!"

"Now then, my Armed Dragons attack with Inferno Roar and Spiked Spinner!" Yusuke commanded as Armed Dragon blasts crimson stream at Ryoko's monsters destroying them. Ryoko (RLP: 7500)-(RLP: 6350) shields herself at the blasts

"No way, Urameshi's dragons just took out those monsters that quick!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"And took out a quarter of Ryoko's life points!" Mia added

"Alright, way to go Yusuke!" Syrus cheered

"And my Armed Dragons are about to get even stronger!" Yusuke declared

"How so!" Kuwabara asked

"Easy, when my dragons destroy a monster in battle they evolve to a level 7!" Yusuke said as his dragons glowed and it grew in size yet again and more dangerous-looking than before (ATK 2800)x2

"No way," Ryoko said, in a stage of fear, "And here I thought that I'll be getting an easy match."

"Urameshi isn't supposed to be this good," Mia said, "He's playing by the rules and he's winning."

"Well he is the current King of Games' cousin after all," Kuwabara said

"The duel has started and Yusuke had summoned two monsters with 2800 attack points," Keiko added

Yusuke could sense the fear from Ryoko's eyes, "Please don't tell me that you're giving up, now!" he said, in a disappointing tone and crossing his arms, "Because it would be very disappointing if you did."

Ryoko grunts in reply, "Boku no turn, draw!" she draws a card and places it in her hand, 'I've got nothing in my hand to beat those dragons that Urameshi has but I can still be defensively.' She thought, "I'll summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in defense mode and end my turn!" a sea monster with a sea weapon in its hand appears on the field (DEF: 1500)

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke drew his card, "Now, Armed Dragon LV7s attack with Dragon Talon Terror and Dragon Sonic Spear!" Yusuke declared as his monsters went and punched Ryoko's sea monster and destroying and another attack, which took form of a golden orb and hits Ryoko making her fall on her backside (RLP: 6350)-(RLP: 3550), "Hey are you alright there!" Yusuke said

Ryoko slowly got on her feet, "I'd take that as a yes and I'll end my turn with a facedown!" Yusuke declared, sliding the card

"Ryoko just lost more than half her life points," Mia said

"One more direct attack and she's finished," Keiko said

"Awesome!" Kuwabara cheered, "No way that Ryoko can win this duel!"

"Yeah, her life points went down more than half and Yusuke's life points haven't scratched a bit!" Syrus added

"What?"

"Urameshi's life points haven't dropped yet!"

The students were whispering in disbelief, "That can't be possible,"

"Urameshi is supposed to be one of the worst duelists around."

"He must have been cheating!"

"Those guys are really starting to bug me!" Syrus said

"Yeah no kidding!" Kuwabara said

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko drew another card

"Activating trap, Ceasefire!" Yusuke declared as his facedown trap opened up, "Now, your life points will take a hit for every effect monster out by 500 points and since there are two of them you take a hit of 1000 points of damage!"

Ryoko's duel disk was electrocuting her and she winced as her life points drop (RLP: 3550)-(RLP: 2550).

"See what I told ya!" Kuwabara cheered, "No way Urameshi is going to lose!"

Ryoko was panting, "Okay Urameshi, I've taken your hits long enough and now its time to take control of this duel!"

"Well, you better make a move quick!" Yusuke said, "Because you've lost almost 3/4s of your life points, you better make this one count!"

"Oh don't worry, I will with this, now I'll activate this field spell card, Umi!" Ryoko slapped the card into her field card slot of her duel disk and the area was covered in water

"Gee I thought we were dueling not swimming," Yusuke joked, "What's the deal?"

"Since, you've educated me with your Level Modulation, allow me to give you the same treatment, Umi is a field spell that increases the attack and defense points of every fish, sea serpent, thunder and aqua-type monsters by 200 points! Now, I'll summon onto the field Space Mambo in attack mode!" a big flat fish with lights around its body appears on the field (ATK: 1700), "And thanks to Umi, my fish gains 200 points!" (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)-(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)

"But that monster is weaker than my Armed Dragons!" Yusuke said

"I know," Ryoko said with a smirk, "That's why I'm getting help, I'll activate Snatch Steal to take away one of your Armed Dragons!" One of Yusuke's Armed Dragons' eyes glowed green and flew over to Ryoko's side of the field and by Space Mambo

"Hey my Armed Dragon!" Yusuke exclaims, in outrage

"Now Armed Dragon LV7 attack Armed Dragon LV7 with Dragon Talon Terror!" The Armed Dragons collided with one another and were destroyed.

"Oh man, Yusuke's wide open for a direct attack!" Syrus exclaimed

"Now Space Mambo, attack Urameshi directly with Water Ram!" Space Mambo charged towards Yusuke and hits the ex-spirit detective down to the ground (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 6100), "That would end my turn!"

Yusuke got on his feet, "Ore no turn, draw!" he drew his card, "I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Just then a shower of green light beamed swords came and surrounded Ryoko and her monster, "This card stops you from attacking me for three turns and that would end my turn!"

"He's not going to summon a monster now," Kuwabara said

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko drew her card, "Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke drew his card, 'Damn it, no monster,' "I'll play a facedown and that ends my turn!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko draws her card, "I'll summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" she declared as a triceratops-like monster, formed from thick hydrogen gasses appeared. (ATK: 1600), "That ends my turn!"

Yusuke grimaced, 'One more turn and those monsters are ready to attack me,' he thought, "Ore no turn, draw!" he draws a card and smirked at the sight of it, "I'll activate the spell card, Premature Burial! Now at the cost of 800 of my life points (YLP: 6100)-(YLP: 5300) I get to summon 1 monster in my graveyard to attack mode, so rise Armed Dragon LV5!" Just then Armed Dragon LV5 appears ready for battle once again (ATK: 2400)

Ryoko grunts in frustration, "Him again!" she complains

"That's right," Yusuke said, "And there's no escaping him, now Armed Dragon attack Space Mambo with Infernal Assault!" Armed Dragon flew to Space Mambo and punches the fish, destroys it (RLP: 2550)-(RLP: 2050), "As you know, Armed Dragon's power activates and he evolves to his level 7 form" Armed Dragon transforms once again, (ATK: 2800)

"Alright!" Syrus cheered

"The Armed Dragon is back!" Kuwabara cheered

"Boku no turn, draw," Ryoko draws a card, "Okay, I'll activate the spell card, Creature Swap, your Armed Dragon for my Hydrogeddon!" the monster switch places on the field

Yusuke grimaced, "My monster!"

"That ends my turn!" Ryoko said, "And your swords are no longer in effect!"

"How can Yusuke win this match if this girl keeps taking away his monster from him!" Syrus complained

"And that's not all, Sy," Kuwabara said, "Now that Urameshi's swords are gone, Urameshi's sitting duck!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke said, drawing his cards, "I'll activate Pot of Greed!" a huge green jar with an ugly face appears on the field, "Now to work its charm by drawing two cards from my deck!" Yusuke draws two cards, "Now, I'll play two facedowns and switch Hydrogeddon to defense mode and end my turn!"

Ryoko grunts, 'If I don't take Urameshi out, then I'll be humiliated in front of the whole school,' she thought, "Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko draws a card, "Now, Armed Dragon LV7 attack Hydrogeddon with Dragon Talon Terror!" Armed Dragon throws its claws at Hydrogeddon.

"Gee how convenient, Ryoko," Yusuke said, "For you to attack, when I have FOUR facedown cards, Go Curse of Anubis!" One of Yusuke's facedown cards opened up, "Now, your monster is switched to defense mode and its defense points are at zero for the rest of the turn!" (DEF: 1000)-(DEF: 0)

Ryoko grimaced, 'How did Urameshi get this good?' she thought

"Wow, Urameshi and that girl are still at it" one of the students said

"Not only that Urameshi is playing like an average duelist, maybe he might win after all!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "Well Ryoko, you almost had me there, a few times but it's time to end this duel!"

"How so?" Ryoko asked

"Then, allow me to educate you once more! Now I'll activate Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards," Yusuke drew three cards, "As long as I discard two from my hand and activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted!" Yusuke's facedown trap opened up, "Now I can summon any monster from my graveyard and I choose my Dark Magician!" in a swirl of purple light a purple robed magician appears on the field (ATK: 2500)

"The Dark Magician!"

"No way!"

"Isn't that Yugi Muto's favorite card?"

"How did Urameshi get that card?"

"The Dark Magician," Mia said, "Did Yugi give Urameshi that card?"

"Actually Yusuke had a copy of the Dark Magician," Keiko corrected, "And Ryoko is going to act completely hopeless right about now."

"How so?" Kuwabara asked

"The Dark Magician!" Ryoko exclaimed, with heart shapes replacing her eyes, "He's even handsome in person."

"See what I mean," Keiko said

Yusuke was freaked out at this, "Oh man, you have a card crush!"

"Gees get a life why don't ya!" Syrus complained, "It's only a card!"

Keiko snorted, "You're the one to talk, Syrus." She said, with her arms crossed

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked

"When Yusuke, Sy, and I were growing up, he used to claim that he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

Kuwabara went laughing, "You have a card crush!" he said, pointing at Syrus

Yusuke apparently heard Kuwabara laughing about Syrus's crush on a card, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Kuwabara! You have a card crush on Harpie Lady!" he sneered

Kuwabara's laughing ceased and glared at Yusuke, "Shut up, Urameshi!"

Yusuke snickered, "Now, back to the duel," he said, with a now serious, "I'll activate the facedown spell card, Monster Reborn to revive forth my Buster Blader!" a warrior clad in purple armor and wielding a sword almost as big as him appeared to the right of Dark Magician (ATK: 2600)

"What another one of Yugi's monsters!" Kuwabara said

Keiko's eyes widened, "Could that facedown card that Yusuke has be Polymerization?"

"There's more where that came from, Ryoko! Now to activate my last and final facedown Polymerization to emerge my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to summon forth……wait for it…." The card flipped up and revealed a dark vortex that swallowed up Dark Magician and Buster Blader. Lightning flashed from the vortex, causing the audience to ooh, 'no way', and aah. Finally, coming out of the swirling black winds stepped a warrior sorcerer clothed in gold-rimmed black armor and wielding a staff capped by a jagged blade (ATK: 2900), "My Dark Paladin!"

"Oh wow, Dark Paladin!" Kuwabara exclaimed with happiness, "It's even cooler-looking in up close!"

"There's more to than just appearance for example my Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragons on the field and in our graveyards, so my magician is a force to be reckoned with!"

"No way!" Ryoko exclaimed

Paladin raised his staff into the air. More streams of energy arose from Yusuke's Duel Disk and the Armed Dragon LV 7 on Ryoko's side of the field and flow through the blade (ATK: 2900)-(ATK: 6400). The crowd gasped with amazement, and against her will, Ryoko's jaw dropped, "No, no, it can't be!" Ryoko said, in disbelief

"6400 attack points!" Mia exclaimed, "Urameshi's actually is going to win!"

"It's real been fun, but it's time to end this duel!" Yusuke declared, "Now I'll switch Hydrogeddon to attack mode and attack Armed Dragon LV7 with Hydro Gust!" Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at Armed Dragon destroying it, with Ryoko shielding herself from the impact, "Now Dark Paladin, end this duel, pal! Dragon Slaying Blast!"

Paladin leaped into the air and spun his staff wildly as he charged towards the pig-tailed schoolgirl and shot an energy arc at Ryoko and exploding on impact. The students gasped as Ryoko was screaming as her life points hit zero. (RLP: 2050)-(RLP: 0000)

"Alright, Yusuke won!" Syrus cheered

"Way to go, Urameshi!" Kuwabara added

Keiko and Mia's jaws dropped, "Did……. you just see what I think I just saw?" Mia asked

"Yeah, but I………don't believe it," Keiko added, 'Yusuke actually won a duel with someone other than Kuwabara.' She thought with disbelief

Ryoko fell on her knees in dismay, 'How…how could I lose to Urameshi?' she thought, with her bangs covering her eyes, 'How could I lose to Yusuke Urameshi, the worst duelist around?'

The students were whispering to each other about the duel until one student clapped his hands and finally everyone slowly followed.

"Huh?" Ryoko looked around her schoolmates, "Awesome duel!"

Ryoko looked up to see Yusuke above her, holding out his hand, "Good duel!" he said, with a gleefully expression, "You actually had me a few times, I mean it." Ryoko raised an eyebrow at this, smiled and took his hand and was brought to her feet.

"You obviously did well, too," Ryoko said, "Besides, you didn't use any of those Armed Dragons' other special effects by discarding monster cards to destroy my monsters with equal or less attack points than the monster you tossed."

"I didn't have any monster cards in my hand at those times."

"Besides, where did you get those Armed Dragons?"

"My grandfather owns a game shop in Domino and that's where I've gotten those cards and some tips on dueling from him and Yugi."

Just then the bell that signaled lunch was over occurred, "It looks like class is about to start," Yusuke said, with annoyance, "Unfortunately……"

"Well look at it, this way, you'll only have two months till this school will be a nothing but a memory to you."

"I wish it would hurried up a bit."

Yusuke's Card Used

Armed Dragon LV3 (M), Armed Dragon LV5 (M), Armed Dragon LV7 (M), Buster Blader (M), Call of the Haunted (T), Ceasefire (T), Curse of Anubis (T), Dark Magician (M), Dark Paladin (FM), Dragon's Gunfire (S), Graceful Charity (S), Level Modulation (S), Level Up! (S), Masked Dragon (M), Monster Reborn (S), Pot of Greed (S), Premature Burial (S), Stamping Destruction (S), Swords of Revealing Light (S)

Ryoko's Card Used

Creature Swap (S), Gagagigo (M), Hydrogeddon (M), Oxygeddon (M), Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (M), Snatch Spell (S), Space Mambo (M), Spell Shield Type-8 (T), Umi (S)


	16. Wind vs Warriors

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 16: Wind vs. Warriors**

"Please!" Kuwabara begged Yusuke for the fortieth time to trade some of his Duel Monster cards for Yusuke's Armed Dragons, while walking from the schoolyard after school. However Yusuke refused to give any of them to Kuwabara, "For the damn forty first time, Kuwabara, HELL NO!" Yusuke yelled, in annoyance of the spirit sword wielder, "There is no way in Hell Am I trading my Armed Dragons for your dumb Magic Drain trap cards!"

"It's not like I'm askin' for them all!" Kuwabara retorted, "I'm just askin' for the one Armed Dragons in each level, besides you got only three of them in each level!"

"No!" Yusuke said for the forty second time

"You can't blame Kuwabara wanting those Armed Dragons from you, Yusuke," Keiko said, "Those monsters are one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters!"

"I know!" Yusuke said, "That's why I'm **NOT** trading any of my Armed Dragons, besides my deck is mostly run by those dragons and if one card is missing than the deck will be unbalanced."

"By the way, Yusuke," Syrus started, "Where did you get those cards?"

"My grandfather's game shop," Yusuke said, "Now the question is who to duel next?"

Kuwabara's face beamed, "How about me?"

"No way!" Keiko answered, before Yusuke got to reply, "Yusuke has to duel someone new to build up his skills as a duelist and Yusuke knows your strategies left to right."

"And I think I know just the person," Yusuke said, "It's time to pay a visit to Grandma."

Syrus looked at Yusuke weirdly, "Yusuke, aren't both of your grandmothers died."

"Grandma, is what I call a friend of mine, Genkai."

Later, the four teens went to the train station and took a train ride to Genkai's temple. They walked up the stairs, with Syrus huffing and puffing "Oh man! This is so tiring! Does she ever think to place a esculator here!" Syrus huffed

"That's the same thing I said when I first came here." Yusuke said, knowing how Syrus feels and walked back to pick Syrus up and placed him onto his back.

They finally made it to the top, with Yusuke putting Syrus down

"Yusuke-kun, Keiko-chan, Kazuma-kun, what brings you here?"

The teens looked at Yukina, who was walking towards them.

"Whoa, who's she?" Syrus asked, with delight of the sight of the blunette, which was ticking Kuwabara off. Kuwabara glared at Syrus, "She's off limits to you!" he snapped.

"Who's he?" Yukina asked, pointing at Syrus.

"My name is Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus replied

"He's a friend of ours, back when Yusuke and I were kids." Keiko said. "Is Genkai around?"

Yukina nodded, "Yes.."

-Later-

"You (laughs) want to duel me!" Genkai said, while laughing after hearing Yusuke challenge her to a duel.

Yusuke, Syrus, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara sweat dropped at this. Genkai's laughter was annoying Yusuke, "Can the laughing, Grandma!" he snapped angrily

"Why would I duel you?" Genkai asked, after ceasing her laughter, "I've won over 50 dueling matches in the past!"

"Whoa, you've won that much!" Syrus exclaimed

"That's right!"

"Keiko got this wild idea that I need to build up my dueling skills to make it past the Duel Academy exam." Yusuke said

"You……" Genkai closed her mouth to hold her laughter, "……are (inhale) trying out for Duel Academy!" Genkai resumed laughing

"Believe me, Genkai," Keiko said, "Yusuke is actually serious about this. He even asked his own sister for help, which is a rarity."

The statement actually got Genkai to stop laughing, "Oh damn, it looks like you aren't joking around, Yusuke," she said, "You're actually telling me the truth!"

"Yeah that's right, Genkai," Yusuke said, "So, your skills better be as evenly matched as an expert!"

Genkai smirked, "You weren't listening before, dimwit," she said, "I said that I've won over 50 dueling matches in the past!"

Everyone went outside to see both Yusuke and Genkai face each other, "Let's just hope your skills haven't rusted up over the years," Yusuke said

Genkai chuckled, "Just worry about your life points than with my skills." She said

"What are both Yusuke and Master Genkai doing?" Yukina asked

"There going to duel," Syrus replied

"Duel?" Yukina tilted her head

"Yeah, it's a card game that I'm a master of!" Kuwabara lied

Unfortunately Yusuke heard what Kuwabara said, "If that's the case, Kuwabara, then considering how many times I've beaten you, I'd say that I've got a chance of being the King of Games, even though I may not get into Duel Academy!" he gloated

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke, "Shut up, Urameshi!"

"Let's the duel begin!" Genkai said, activating her duel disk

"Yeah!" Yusuke activated his duel disk

"Let's duel!" (GLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai whips out a card from her deck, "I'll summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!" a lady wearing a purple jumpsuit, with huge green bird like wings and sharp claws and talons appears on the field (ATK: 1300)

"Oh wow, it's Harpie Lady!" Kuwabara exclaims with happiness and with a love struck expression on his face, 'She's even prettier in person.' He thought

"Oh wow, Harpie Lady is cute!" Syrus said, with the same expression as Kuwabara's

"Watch out, Sy," Keiko said, with a sly tone, "The Dark Magician Girl could be watching!"

Syrus got out of his love struck stage, "Where is she!" he said, looking around the place

"You know that Mai Wheeler has the same monster in her deck," Yusuke said

"Yes, I do know that," Genkai said, "Now it's time to activate my monster's effect to increase the attack points of every wind type monsters by 300 points!" Harpie Lady Glow green (ATK: 1300)-(ATK: 1600), "Now I'll activate the spell card Elegant Egotist! Now since I've got a Harpie Lady on the field, I get to summon forth her sisters, Harpie Lady Sisters to be exact!" just then three more Harpie Ladies appeared on the field (ATK: 1950)

"Oh wow, more of them!" Kuwabara exclaimed

Keiko and Yukina sweat dropped at this, "Uh! Kuwabara, try to realize that it's only a monster you're looking at." Keiko told him

"And there's more too!" Genkai said, "My Harpie Sisters gains 300 attack points courtesy of their sister!" (ATK: 1950)-(ATK: 2250), "And that should end my turn!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke said, pulling out a card from his deck, "Perfect, I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" a white faced ninja, wearing white and a green vest with daggers in each hand appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "Now I'll equip my ninja master with Lightning Blade to give him a power boost of 800!" a sword with electricity surrounding it appears in Sasuke's hands (ATK: 1800)-(ATK: 2600)

"Sasuke, attack Harpie Lady Sisters with Lightning Blade Strike!" the ninja charges towards the Harpie Sister and destroys them with three swipes. Genkai (GLP: 8000)-(GLP: 7650) winces at the sight of her monster being destroyed.

"Urameshi, what are you doing?" Kuwabara screamed out in outrage, "They didn't do anything to you, you big bully!"

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara, "Shut it, Kuwabara and get a real girlfriend!" he shouted and turned back to Genkai, "That ends my turn!"

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai pulls out a card, "Not bad, Yusuke, let's see how you fair against my Sonic Duck in attack mode!" a dog sized green duck wearing a red scarf and white hat appears on the field and quacked (ATK: 1700)

Yusuke snickered, "I really hate to tell you this, Grandma, but that duck is weaker than my ninja!" he said

"Oh!" Genkai said, "But thanks to my Harpie Lady 1, my duck gains 300 more attack points!" (ATK: 1700)-(ATK: 2000)

"It's still weak!"

"Yes, but now I'll activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex!"

Yusuke freaked, "This is bad!"

"What's going on?" Yukina asked

"Lightning Vortex will destroy Yusuke's ninja and leaving him wide open for a direct attack!" Keiko answered

Just then a lightning bolt zapped Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke away to oblivion leaving Yusuke wide open, "Now my monsters, attack Yusuke directly!" Genkai commanded as both of her monsters charged towards the freaked ex-spirit detective and knocked him off his feet (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 4400).

"That's gotta hurt!" Syrus said

Yusuke slowly got on his feet, "Ore no turn draw!" Yusuke drew his card, "I'll play one monster facedown in defense mode!" the holographic card was placed on the field horizontally, "That's it!"

"I guess that's all that you can do, watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai whips out a card from her deck, "I'll sacrifice my Sonic Duck to summon forth Roc from the Valley of Haze in attack mode!" The green duck quacked as it disappear and in it's place was a bird-like monster with horns on it's head flying in the air behind Genkai (ATK: 2400), "And thanks to my Harpie Lady's power my bird gains 300 more attack points! (ATK: 2400)-(ATK: 2700) Now Harpie Lady attack that facedown card with Cyber Slash!" Harpie Lady grunts and lunged at the card image, which appeared to be a swordsman dressed in white and purple with blocking the Harpie Lady's attack (DEF: 1600)

"Sorry Grandma, but my Mystic Swordsman LV4's defense points are equal to your Harpie Lady's attack!" Yusuke said, with a smirk

Genkai grunts, "Well then, Roc, finish what Harpie Lady started with Talon Slash!" Genkai's bird flapped its wings and rushed towards the defending monster and took it out in five slashes

"This isn't looking to well for Yusuke, isn't it!" Syrus said

"That's for sure," Kuwabara said, "He's left undefended!"

Yusuke grunts, "Ore no turn draw!" Yusuke whips a card from his deck, "I'll play Cyber Gymnast in defense mode!" a muscular woman wearing a gymnast uniform appears on the field (DEF: 1800), "Now to play Cyber Gymnast's effect!" Yusuke declared, "By discarding one card from my hand and to the graveyard……" Yusuke slid his card into the graveyard slot of his duel disk, "I can destroy one of your monsters that's in attack mode."

"What……" Genkai said, with disbelief

"Now Cyber Gymnast destroy that overgrown turkey with Jump Karate Kick!" Cyber Gymnast jumps up towards Roc and kicks its head, destroying it and returning back to Yusuke's side, "Let's see what you got, old lady!"

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai draws her next card from her deck, 'This should come in handy in the future,' she thought with a grin on her face, "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "First I'll activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card!" a blue typhoon appears, hurling at Genkai's facedown and shredding it into pieces. Genkai shields herself from her facedown pieces "I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" the elf warrior in Viking clothing with a purple cape appears on the field (ATK: 1400), "Then, I'll switch my Cyber Gymnast to attack mode!" Cyber Gymnast stands up on her feet, "Now by discarding one card to the grave, I can destroy your Harpie Lady!" Cyber Gymnast grunts and lunges towards the cringing Harpie Lady and kicks the winged beast and took her out, leaving Genkai wide open.

"All right, now Genkai is wide open for a direct attack!" Syrus cheered

"Now my monsters attack Genkai directly!" Cyber Gymnast and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian charges towards Genkai and knocks the spirit wave master down (GLP: 7650)-(GLP: 5450), "That ends my turn!"

Genkai got up on her feet steadily, "Watashi no turn, draw!" she declared as she drew a card, "I'll summon Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode!" a female ninja with green hair appears on the field (ATK: 1100), "Now Yae, attack Cyber Gymnast now, with Whirl Storm Slash!" Yae charges towards Cyber Gymnast and slashes the gymnast five times to destroy her. Yusuke (YLP: 4400)-(YLP: 4100) winced at this, "That would end my turn!"

Yusuke grunts, 'Okay, she took out my special weapon,' he thought, "Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his next card, "Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Lady Ninja Yae with Celtic Blade Slash!" the elf warrior lunges at the unexpected ninja and in one slash Yae was destroyed and took a scratch of Genkai's life points (GLP: 5450)-(GLP: 5150), "That ends my turn!"

Genkai smiled, 'I'm impressed, I thought I was going to get a boring fight,' she thought, "Watashi no turn, draw!" she whips out her card, "I'll place one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke declared, drawing out his card, "I'll activate the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive, to bring back a warrior from my graveyard to my hand." Yusuke picks up the monster card from his graveyard slot, "The monster that I chose was Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" the white masked ninja appears on the field once more (ATK: 1800), "Now Sasuke, attack that facedown card with Dagger Throwing Boomerang Bliss!" Sasuke throws his daggers at the facedown card, which appeared to be a weasel wearing a red scarf and underneath him was a small cyclone before he disappeared (DEF: 1500)

"That monster that you destroyed was Whirlwind Weasel, which means that you can't activate your spell or trap cards this turn!" Genkai declared

"It doesn't matter anyways because your wide open for a direct attack," Yusuke said, "Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack with Celtic Blade Slash!" the elf warrior lunges at Genkai and strikes her torso. The old hermit (GLP: 5150)-(GLP: 3750) clutched her stomach as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian returned to Yusuke's side, "That ends my turn!"

"Wow, Yusuke's doing a lot better than I thought!" Keiko said, impressed with her boyfriend's style of play

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai draws her card from her deck, "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"No monsters, again," Yusuke said, "Ore no turn draw!" Yusuke draws his card

"Yes, that's right and I'll activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!" Genkai declared as her trap card opened up, "This trap allows me to summon any monster that resides in the graveyard to attack mode! Now rise, Roc of the Valley of Haze!" just then the bird looking monster appears once again (ATK: 2400), "I'm sorry, Yusuke, but if you want to get to my life points, I'll have to get through my Roc!"

Yusuke smirked, "That's exactly what I'm planning on doing this turn!" he announced

"Huh?" Genkai said, with her eyes widened

"Does Yusuke have something planned?" Syrus asked

"I don't know!" Kuwabara added, "Genkai's bird looking monster is stronger than Urameshi's monsters."

"Your monster is stronger than my monsters now, I'll give you that one, old lady, but there comes someone even stronger!" Yusuke told her, "Now I'll sacrifice my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon forth my favorite monster, Gilford the Legend!" Just then, the skies turned cloudy and thunder and lightning occurred, as both Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian disappeared, "What's going on?" Yukina asked, in concern

"Urameshi is going to summon his favorite monster." Kuwabara answered

"Gilford the Legend!" Keiko added

Then, a lightning bolt struck Yusuke's side of the field and a muscular warrior dressed in armor carrying a big sword appears on the field and battle cried (ATK: 2600)

"What's that?" Syrus asked, with a panicking tone

"My Gilford the Legend is the most powerful monsters in my entire deck and he comes with a handy special ability," Yusuke said "See, whenever he's summoned he gets equipped with every equip spell card in the graveyard."

"What……" Genkai said, while flabbergasted

"I'm equipping Lightning Blade that's in my graveyard to my Gilford to enhance its power by 800 points!" Gilford's sword got electrocuted which was building up his strength (ATK: 2600)-(ATK: 3400)

"3400 attack points!" Genkai exclaimed in surprise

"Now Gilford, turn that oversized turkey into a Thanksgiving Dinner, Overload Slash!" The warrior carried out Yusuke's wish and sliced through Genkai's monster (GLP: 3750)-(GLP: 2750), "I'll place a facedown and end my turn!"

"Oh man, Urameshi's winning this duel!" Kuwabara exclaimed, in happiness

"It's still pretty early," Keiko added

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai draws her card, "I'll play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands!" Genkai announced as both she and Yusuke drew six cards, "I'll place one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn, with two facedown cards!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws a card, "I'll summon onto the field Gearfried the Iron Knight!" an iron clad knight appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "Next I'll activate the equip spell card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to my Gearfried to increase his attack by 800!"

"You idiot, Gearfried can't be equip by any equip cards," Genkai snapped

"Yeah I know that, but my Fusion Sword can't be destroyed by any effects that would destroy spell cards!"

"What!"

A lengthy katana was attached to Gearfried's hand, forcibly (ATK: 1800)-(ATK: 2600), "Now Gearfried, attack that facedown card with Murasame Blade Strike!" Gearfried lunged at the facedown card, which appeared to be another Harpie Lady with blue hair (ATK: 1300) before it disappeared.

"You've activated my Harpie Lady 3's special effect, Yusuke," Genkai said, "Meaning Gearfried can't attack for the next 2 of your turns!"

"That wouldn't mean squat when my Gilford attacks you directly with Overload Slash, end this duel!"

"I don't think so!" Genkai announced, "I reveal my facedown trap Mirror Force, so say goodbye to your monsters that are in attack mode!" a reflective shield appeared in front of Genkai and caught the blast then blasted away Gearfried and Gilford, "I'll end with a facedown!" Yusuke muttered, in annoyance

"Yusuke's best monster is destroyed!" Syrus exclaimed

"This is gonna hurt!" Kuwabara added

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Genkai drew her card, "Now, I'll activate two copies of Fiend Sanctuary!" two metal monsters appears on the field (ATK: 0000)x2, "But they won't be here for long because now I'll sacrifice them to summon my favorite monster Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" Keiko exclaimed, "Yusuke's in for it now!"

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity is one of the most powerful monster cards in the world."

"Most powerful!" Syrus exclaimed

Just then a huge green eagle god, with yellow and orange tail feathers appeared on the field with a screech (ATK: 2700), "I'm not done yet, next I'll activate my facedown card Dust Tornado to destroy that facedown card of yours!" Genkai said, pointing at Yusuke's facedown and a huge sandy tornado appears from out of no where and blows Yusuke's facedown away into oblivion, "Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Roc!" the bird like monster appears on the field (ATK: 2400), "Now my monster attack Yusuke directly and end this duel!" Genkai's two monsters lunged at the frightened Yusuke and knocked the ex-spirit detective down and the rest of his life points.

"Oh man," Kuwabara said

"Yusuke lost," Syrus said

Yusuke slowly got up on his feet and smiled at Genkai, "Where did you learn how to duel, Grandma?" he asked

"Oh let's just say an old friend taught me the game," Genkai said, 'Which happened to be your great grandfather, Yusuke?'

Genkai's Cards Used

Call of the Haunted (T), Card of Sanctity (S), Dust Tornado (T), Harpie Lady 1 (M), Harpie Lady 3 (M), Harpie Lady Sisters (M), Elegant Egotist (S), Fiend Sanctuary (S), Lightning Vortex (S), Monster Reborn (S), Roc from the Valley of Haze (M), Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (M), Sonic Duck (M)

Yusuke's Cards Used

Cyber Gymnast (M), Gearfried the Iron Knight (M), Gilford the Legend (M), Lady Ninja Yae (M), Lightning Blade (S), Mirror Force (T), Mystic Space Typhoon (S), Mystic Swordsman LV4 (M), Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (M), Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (M)


	17. Rematch: Yusuke vs Ryoko

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 17: Rematch: Yusuke vs. Ryoko

As evening approaches, Yusuke and the others got out of the train station.

"I still can't believe that you lost to Genkai, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, for the tenth time, which was annoying Yusuke to a brink of hitting him, "Shut up, she's a duel monsters champion for fifty times in row." He snapped

"I never knew that Genkai played duel monsters, though," Keiko said

"Yeah, neither did I," Kuwabara said

"It figures that she has all those games at her temple, she'll be into duel monsters." Yusuke said

"I still can't believe that she has all those games there," Syrus added

The four made their way to Yusuke's apartment complex; "Hey Urameshi!" came a voice which made the four turned to see Ryoko and Mia behind them

"Ryoko, what are you doing here?" Keiko asked

"I came to have a rematch with Urameshi," Ryoko replied, holding her left arm which appeared to be a Duel Gauntlet, activated.

"A rematch?" Kuwabara said

"You must be a glutton for punishment," Syrus sneered, with his arms crossed, "Yusuke has beaten you once and I bet he can do it again."

"That was luck," Mia spat

"Fine!" Yusuke activates his Duel Disk and the same went for Ryoko, "Let's Duel!" (YLP: 8000/RLP: 8000)

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke whips out a card from his deck, "First I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, in attack mode!" a white faced ninja, wearing white and a green vest with daggers in each hand appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "I'll end my turn, with two facedowns!" the two cards behind Sasuke, without the Grandmaster noticing

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko declared, drawing a card from her deck, "Activating trap card, Solemn Wishes!" Yusuke declared, as he pressed the button on his duel disk, "Whenever I draw a card from my deck, I gain 500 life points!"

"500 points!" Mia said

"Way to play, Yusuke!" Syrus cheered, "Now finish her off!"

"Planning to," Yusuke said, "Now go!"

"Planning to," Ryoko said, "Where were we? Oh yeah! I was going to summon Mother Grizzly in defense mode!" a big blue bear appears, sitting on her hide (DEF: 1000), "Finally, I'll play one facedown!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke said, pulling a card from his deck, "And thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 points because I drew a card!" Yusuke's body glowing green as his life points went up (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 8500), "And they'll continue to skyrocket because I'll play spell card, Pot of Greed!" a huge green pot, with an ugly face appears, "That allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Yusuke draws two cards, "…and gives my 500 life points." (YLP: 8500)-(YLP: 9000)

"9000 life points!" Keiko exclaimed

"How's Ryoko going to take Urameshi down, if he's life points keep raising for every draw!" Mia exclaimed

"Next, I'll activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex! All I need to do is discard one card from my hand and this spell card destroys all monsters on your side of the field!" Yusuke declared, as he discards a card and a lightning blot was heading towards Mother Grizzly, "Not so fast, go trap card, Spell Shield Type-8! Now by discarding one spell card, I can stop your lightning blot at its tracks!" Yusuke's lightning was negated, "Okay then, I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" the tall and imposing warlord with jet black armor and twin jagged swords. His face was completely hidden, and behind him was a flowing crimson cape appears by Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (ATK: 1800), "Next, I'll activate my facedown trap out, Blast with Chain on my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" Just then, a rocket was attached to Yusuke's ninja and a chain with a spike in his hands, "This trap card increases my ninja's attack strength by 500 points!" (ATK: 2300), "Now Dark Blade, make a bear rug out of that bear, Dragon Slaying Slash!" At Yusuke's command, Dark Blade charges towards Ryoko's bear and slaying it.

"Awesome, Urameshi's taking the lead!" Kuwabara cheered

"Nuh! Uh! He's taking the bait!" Ryoko said, with a grin

"Now what?" Yusuke asked

"When you destroyed my Mother Grizzly, you've activated her special ability, allowing to special summon one water monster from my deck and directly to the field in attack mode and I've got the perfect one, Mother Grizzly rise!" Ryoko declared as another blue bear appears (ATK: 1400)

"Good I'll make another bear-skinned rug!" Yusuke sneered, "Go Sasuke, attack Mother Grizzly with Dagger Boomerang Strike!" Sasuke throws his daggers at Mother Grizzly and stabbing the bear. Ryoko (RLP: 8000)-(RLP: 7100) shields herself from the slaughter, "Now the special ability of my bear activates I get to summon another water monster in attack mode so, rise, Unshaven Angler!" a man eating fish with a wide mouth and huge sharp teeth appears on the field (ATK: 1500)

Syrus and Kuwabara looked at bit freaked, "Wow that's one big fish!" Kuwabara said

"Yeah, no kidding," Syrus added

"I'll end my turn!" Yusuke said

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko pulls a card from her deck, "Now I'll sacrifice my Unshaven Angler and to summon Gogiga Gagagigo!" the deformed fish disappeared and took its place was a huge dinosaur like monster with futuristic armor with spikes (ATK: 2950)

"Hey! Hold on!" Yusuke exclaims in outrage, "That monster is way too strong to be sacrificed by one monster!"

"I'm surprised that you actually follow the rules of this game," Ryoko said, "However, my Unshaven Angler had a special ability, see I can substitute it as two monsters when I'm planning to summon a water monster like Gogiga Gagagigo." Ryoko's monster growled at Yusuke's warriors, "Now Gogiga Gagagigo, attack that Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke with Dinosaur Claw Slash!" At Ryoko's command, her monster charges towards Sasuke and slashes him with his claws. Yusuke (YLP: 9000)-(YLP: 8350) shields himself from the slaughter and grins, "Hey Ryoko, you might want to take a good look at your monster!" he advised

Ryoko looked at her monster and her eyes widened, "What!" she exclaims in outrage, "There's some kind of rocket on my monster's back!"

"Exactly, see you're not the only one, who knows tricks," Yusuke explained, with his finger pointing up with amusement, "My Blast with Chain trap card has other ability, whenever it is destroyed while being an equip card, it can destroy one card on field, meaning your monster will be destroyed and you'll be wide open for a direct attack!"

"No way," Ryoko said, with disbelief as Yusuke's rocket has detonated taking Ryoko's monster along with it.

"With no cards to defend herself, Ryoko's life points will be in big trouble!" Mia said

"Awesome move, Yusuke!" Syrus cheered

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "And thanks to Solemn Wishes my life points increase!" Yusuke said as his life points went up (YLP: 8350)-(YLP: 8850), "Next, I'll summon my Pitch-Dark Dragon!" a big dragon appears by Dark Blade and roared (ATK: 900), "Then, I'll combine my dragon with my Dark Blade, which increases Dark Blade's attack and defense strength by 400 points!" Dark Blade jumps onto the dragon and was getting stronger (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)-(ATK: 2200/DEF: 1900), "Now Dark Blade attack Ryoko directly with Dragon Slaying Shockwave!" Dark Blade slashed the air, which was creating a green arc slash, which had hit Ryoko's torso. Ryoko winced as her life points took a drop (RLP: 7100)-(RLP: 4900).

Just then, a pair of pink eyes was watching the duel. Botan was on her oar and was amazed that Yusuke was winning the duel, "I wonder when Yusuke got so good in duel monsters,"she said to herself, "In the past, the only person that he has managed to win against was Kuwabara."

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko picks a card from her deck, "I'll activate a spell card that you might recognize, Umi!" Ryoko slaps the card into the field card recognizer and the playing field was flooded, "I'll play one monster card facedown and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "And thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 life points!" Yusuke's body begun to glow again (YLP: 8850)-(YLP: 9350), "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards and discard two!" Yusuke draws three cards and discards two to the graveyard slot, "And another thanks to my Solemn Wishes, my life points increase by 1500 points, since I drew three cards from my deck." (YLP: 9350)-(YLP: 9850) "Next, I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" the 15th century captain appears on the field, next to Dark Blade (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400), "Next I'll activate my monster's special ability to special summon one more warrior monster and now rise D.D. Assailant!" a blonde warrior with white armor appears on the field (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600), "Now Dark Blade, annihilate Ryoko's facedown monster with Dragon Slaying Shockwave!" Dark Blade slashes the air and his arc waves hit Ryoko's facedown monster, which showed an image of a penguin dressed in a tuxedo (DEF: 1800)

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Wait a sec……Nightmare Penguin."

Ryoko grinned, "That's right," she started, "You've activated it's special ability, whenever it's flipped face up, I can return one card to your hand and I've been wanting to do this, ever since you've activate it, Solemn Wishes is returned to your hand!"

Yusuke pulls his card out of the spell and trap slot and place it in his hand, "No worries, it will come back, but if I were you I'd prepare for a big surprise."

Just then, one of Dark Blades arcs came and hit Ryoko's stomach pushing her back. (RLP: 4900)-(RLP: 4500)

"Ryoko!" Mia exclaimed

Ryoko winced and gazed at Yusuke, "What happened? Why did I lose life points? Your Dark Blade doesn't have a special ability!"

Yusuke smirked, "You're right, it doesn't," he started, "But however, my Pitch-Dark Dragon does, see, whenever Dark Blade, equips with it, attacks the difference between his attack points and your defense points of your monster, is considered damage to your life points! But, I'm not done, yet! Go Marauding Captain and D.D. Assailant attack her directly!"

"This is gonna hurt," Ryoko said, as Yusuke's monsters came slashes her with their swords. (RLP: 1600)

Yusuke's warrior had returned to their original places, "Next, I'll place this facedown and end my turn!"

Ryoko grunts, 'That has to be Solemn Wishes,' she thought, 'it'll be a bitch of Urameshi activates it!' "Boku no turn, draw!" she draws her card, "Then, this trap activates!" Yusuke said, "Go Solemn Wishes!"

"Not again!" Mia groaned, "Now Urameshi's life points will increase for every draw he gets!"

"Awesome move, Yusuke!" Syrus cheered

"I'll activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" Ryoko draws two cards and eyes them and grins, 'Perfect, I've got a way to counter that damnable trap card.' She thought, "I'll play two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "And thanks to Solemn Wishes, my life points increase!"

"Oh no!" Ryoko said, "Not this time, go trap card, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Ryoko's trap card opens up.

Yusuke groans, "Damn it, not that card!" he yelled

"What's the deal?" Kuwabara asked

"With Bad Reaction to Simochi, any effect increasing your opponent's life points is automatically turned into damage of the same amount to your opponent's life points," Keiko replied, "In other words, every time that Yusuke's Solemn Wishes goes into effect, he'll lose 500 points from his life points, for every time he draws."

"What!" Syrus exclaims, "Oh no!"

Yusuke's duel disk had electrocute him and taking 500 life points down (YLP: 9850)-(YLP: 9350). Yusuke winced, "Gees that hurt," he said, "Now I'll activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army! Now I get to pick, one four-star or lower warrior from my deck and to me hand." Yusuke pulls his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then found the card what card he was looking for, "Now I'll summon another Marauding Captain to the field!" another captain appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "Now then, wipe out the rest of her life points!" Yusuke's entire monsters charges towards Ryoko, "I don't think so, go trap card, Tornado Wall!" a water cyclone wall appears between Ryoko and Yusuke's attacking monsters, blocking them, "What!" Yusuke yelled

"As long as this wall is here, your attacks directly to my life points are blocked!" Ryoko said, as the cyclone wall dissipated.

Yusuke grimaced, "So what?" he said, "Even if you summon a strong enough monster to defeat these, you can't attack any of them because of my Marauding Captain's special ability!"

"That's right," Mia said, "Marauding Captain's ability prevents any other warrior from being destroyed as a result of a battle and since Urameshi has two captains out Ryoko can't attack!"

"That's right, so it's a stalemate," Yusuke finished

"For now," Ryoko said, "Boku no turn draw!" she draws a card from her deck and looks it, then grins, "I'll activate the spell card, Cut Half!"

Yusuke gasped, "No way!" he exclaimed, "You have that card!"

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said

"Yeah I agree with Kuwabara, what does it do?" Syrus said

"Whenever your opponent has 3000 or higher life points than you do, then your opponent's life points are cut in half and the amount that was cut of gets added to your life points." Keiko said

"That's right," Ryoko said, as a huge green arc hits Yusuke and his half points are cut (YLP: 9350/RLP: 1600)-(YLP: 4675/RLP: 6275), "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive my Gogiga Gagagigo!" in a flash of blue light the dinosaur monster appears on the field (ATK: 2950), "And thanks to Umi, my monster gains 200 points to its attack and defense power!" (ATK: 2950/DEF: 2800)-(ATK: 3150/DEF: 3000)

"I don't see the point of summoning a monster that you can't attack with," Yusuke said

"I'll end my turn!" Ryoko declared

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke said, as he drew and was electrocuted by his duel disk (YLP: 4675)-(YLP: 4175), then winced afterwards, figuring that it was that damn trap of Ryoko's, "Okay, I'm going to activate a spell card called, Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys all of your spell and trap cards you got on the field!"

"No, my ocean!" Ryoko exclaims, as a tempest of feather appears and blows away her ocean and trap cards.

"Awesome!" Kuwabara cheered, "Without that Bad Reaction to Simochi, Urameshi's life points won't decrease anymore!"

"Plus, without Tornado Wall, Yusuke can do damage to Ryoko's life points with his monsters!" Syrus added

"Next, I'll activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we hold six cards in our hands!" Yusuke draws five cards, Ryoko draws only two, "And thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain 500 life points (YLP: 4675)-(YLP: 5175) since I've drawn cards. You're finished here, Ryoko!" Yusuke said, "I'll summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell in attack mode!" a young man with a barrel on his shoulders and a sword in his hands appears ready for attack (ATK: 1700)

"I hate to say this, but your monster is weaker than monster," Ryoko said, as her monster roared with agreement

"True, but when I activate my spell card, A. Forces, which the word 'teamwork' comes in, because this card increases the attack force of all my warriors by 200 for each warrior on the field!"

"No way……"

Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (ATK: 1700)-(ATK: 2700), Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200)-(ATK: 2200)x2, Dark Blade (ATK: 2200)-(ATK: 3200), and D.D. Assailant (ATK: 1700)-(ATK: 2700), "Dark Blade, attack Gogiga Gagagigo with Dragon Slaying Shockwave!" Dark Blade slashes the air and his arc waves hit Gogiga Gagagigo, destroying it. Ryoko grunts as she shields herself and her life points drop (RLP: 6275)-(RLP: 5775), "Alright guys, wipe out the rest of her life points!" At Yusuke's command, all of his monsters charges towards the freaked Ryoko and hit her hard, which was followed by her being knocked down on the ground and her life points hitting zero (RLP: 5775)-(RLP: 0000).

"No way, again!" Mia said, "Urameshi won, again!"

"Yusuke won!" Syrus cheered, "I guess it wasn't luck huh!"

Botan was in disbelief as well, "Yusuke won?" she said

"That's quite a surprise, isn't it?"

Botan almost lost her balance on her oar and turned to Koenma, in toddler version, "Koenma sir!" Botan said, trying to get on her oar, "How long were you here?"

"I got here just as Yusuke activated his Pitch-Dark Dragon's special ability to equip it to Dark Blade." Koenma replied, "It's practically unbelievable that Yusuke could duel, much less win against someone either than Kuwabara."

"I guess the tips that Yugi gave Yusuke really worked."

Ryoko slowly got on her feet, thinking that she lost to Yusuke again, "Yusuke!"

The younger teens turned to see Kari walking towards them, "Hey sis!" Yusuke said, "What's with the overalls?"

Kari was indeed wearing blue shirt and jean overalls, "We promised that we'll help the Truesdales with painting, remember." she said, and then noticed Ryoko and Mia, "Oh hi!"

"Hey Keiko, mind explaining who's the Urameshi look-a-like?" Ryoko asked, referring to Kari

"Oh yeah, that's Yusuke's twin sister, Hikari Urameshi." Keiko replied, "Kari, for short."

"Twin!" the two girls exclaimed, "Is she like Urameshi?" Mia asked

"No, not exactly, Kari is exactly older than Yusuke by two minutes."

"Yeah," Kari said, putting her twin to a headlock, "And makes sure that Yusuke never forgets it." She said, drilling her fist onto Yusuke's head

Yusuke wasn't exactly enjoying it, "Ouch! Kari, knock it off!" he snapped, managing to get away from his sister's grip and rubbed his head, "Alright, I'll get ready!" he gritted

Yusuke's Cards Used

A. Forces (S), Blast with Chain (T), Card of Sanctity (S), Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (M), Harpie's Feather Duster (S), Lightning Vortex (S), Solemn Wishes (T)

Ryoko's Cards Used

Bad Reaction to Simochi (T), Mother Grizzly (M), Gogiga Gagagigo (M), Monster Reborn (S), Nightmare Penguin (M), Pot of Greed (S), Tornado Wall (T)

Cut Half: Normal Spell: Whenever your opponent has 3000 or higher life points than you do, then your opponent's life points are cut in half and the amount that was cut of gets added to your life points.


	18. Painting

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 18: Painting**

Yusuke got out of his room, wearing a green shirt and overalls, after finishing his homework, which took him three hours to finish. The ex-spirit detective walked into the living room, where Kari and Syrus were waiting for him, "Ready?" Kari asked

"Yeah?" Yusuke replied

The three teens walked out of the apartment and to the streets. As the trio was walking, three thugs came out of nowhere blocking the three from passing, "Excuse me, kids," one of them said, "It's not safe for you three to walk without an adult."

Syrus hid behind Yusuke, who was sighing with annoyance, "Gee thanks for the warning……" he said

"……now leave or your ass is grass." Kari finished, with a threatening tone

The leader of the group went to Kari, "Wrong answer, sweetheart," he said, putting an arm around her waist, which was obviously the biggest mistake anyone can make on an Urameshi.

"Hey get your paws off my sister!" Yusuke roared, charging towards the leader, attempting to beat up the leader hard, but Kari beat him to it, by grabbing the leader's neck to choking him, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to never touch a girl, when she doesn't want to be touched?" she asked, in a cold tone gripping her grip on the leader's neck.

One of them, managed to get behind Kari and was going to strike with a baseball bat, but Yusuke blocked him and placed his hand to the goon's face and flicked his nose, with made the goon flying to a wall hard. Kari let's go of the leader's neck and kicks him upside the head, knocking him out.

"Yusuke! Kari!"

The Urameshi twins turned to see Syrus was caught by the last one, "Back off or your little friend gets it!" he said, pointing his pocket knife at the frightened blunette's neck

"Syrus!" Yusuke exclaimed

Just then, a figure came from behind the thug, holding Syrus and hits him on at the back, rendering him unconscious. Syrus eyed his savior, which appeared to be a boy of sixteen, with long crimson hair and green eyes, wearing a purple/violet school uniform, "Are you okay?" he asked

"Hey Kurama, thanks for the help," Yusuke said

"No problem," Kurama said, then eyed Syrus, "Yusuke, who is this?"

"Oh this is my friend from way back, Syrus Truesdale," Yusuke said, pointing at the blunette, who was getting on his feet, "And you know my twin sister, Kari."

"Hey Kurama!" Kari greets with a smile and with Kurama nodding in reply, "You're probably wondering why were in these overalls? We'll we're helping Syrus out with the painting, along with Kuwabara, Keiko and Sy's brother, Zane."

"You don't mind if I help out," Kurama suggested

Yusuke shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Later, after Kurama went to his house, the three got to Kuwabara's place, with Kari knocking on the door. And to answer it was Shizuru, "Kari?"

Just then Yusuke popped his head in, "Hey!" he greeted

"Oh, who's your friend?" Shizuru asked, pointing at Syrus

"Yeah, this is our old friend back when we were kids Syrus Truesdale. And Sy this is Shizuru Kuwabara, Kuwabara's older sister."

"Nice to meet you," Shizuru said, with a smile, "Kazuma will be ready just about now."

And on quo, Kuwabara had gotten out of his room, wearing a light blue shirt and overalls, "Hey guys!" he greeted as he walked past his sister, "Be back in a few, sis!"

Later the four teens arrived at the Truesdales house, after getting Kurama, which looked like it needed to be painted.

"So this is the place, huh?" Kuwabara said

"Yep!" Syrus replied

Just then, a blue car had park by the house, "That must be my mother," Syrus said, as his mother and Keiko got out of the car, "Hey guys!" the brunette greeted as she walked over to her friends, "Hey!" Syrus greeted

"Hey, thanks for the ride, Mrs. Truesdale!" Keiko said

Just then, Zane came out of the house and spotted his little brother and friends, "Hey, big bro!" Syrus greeted

Keiko looked up to see Zane and smiled, "Zane……"

Zane looked at the brunette, 'Who is this girl? And she looks familiar,' he thought as he just now felt arms wrapped around his neck to surprise, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" he asked

Keiko pulled herself from the blunette and got her arms away from him, "Come on, not you too!" she wailed, "I can't always have pigtails, know you!"

Zane calculated the ear piercing yelling and picturing Keiko with pigtails, "Keiko! I'm sorry I didn't quite remember," he said, with a smile and noticed Kuwabara and Kurama, "Who are these guys?"

"My name is Suichi Minamono, but you can call me 'Kurama'." Kurama introduced

"And my name's the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, but people just call me 'Kuwabara'." Kuwabara added, "Plus I figured that Syrus's brother would be sh……" he was cut off when Yusuke jabbed his elbow in his gut, "Shut. It!"

Later……

"Check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Yusuke said, painting on the ceiling in a room, in red while Syrus and Kuwabara were doing the walls and Zane and Kurama were doing the other side. The ex-spirit detective was trying to reach further, until he lost his footing on the ladder, he was standing on, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he wailed, throwing the paintbrush at Syrus's face, making the blunette fall on impacted and then Yusuke accidentally kicks the bucket filled with red paint at Kuwabara's face, "Whoa!"

Kuwabara growled and glares at Yusuke, "Urameshi!" he roared

Yusuke regained his balance and looked at Kuwabara and Syrus, who glaring at him, "You do realize that this means war, Yusuke," Syrus said

"Whoa, whoa, guys it was an accident!" Yusuke explained, in panic

"Kuwabara!" Syrus said, grabbing a bucket of red paint

"On it, Sy!" Kuwabara grabs a bucket and attempt to throw it at the ex-spirit detective, who let's out a 'yep'.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" Kurama demanded

"Yeah, let go of the paint, now!" Zane added, but it was too late as both Syrus and Kuwabara throws the paint at Yusuke, but Yusuke jumps up to avoid the paint being hit with it and instead the paint that Syrus throw hits Kurama in the face and the paint that Kuwabara threw hits Zane in the face.

Yusuke lands on the floor and looks at Zane and Kurama and grinned, which was followed by chuckles and laughed very loudly, while pointing at the two aggravated boys.

"Yusuke, you do realize that it's not wise to laugh at one's misfortunate," Kurama said, grabbing a bucket of red paint and throwing it at Yusuke, which got him to stop laughing. Then, chuckles occurred in the room. Yusuke wiped red paint off his face and glared at Kurama, "So you think that's funny, huh, Kurama?" he said, walking to get another bucket of red paint and grinned madly at Kurama.

"Yusuke, you won't!" Kurama gasped, knowing what Yusuke would do

Yusuke threw the paint at Kurama, but Kurama ducked and the paint hit Zane, "Uh oh!" Syrus said

Oh no! was right, Zane went to get a bucket and throw it at Yusuke, but he ducked and ended up hitting Syrus. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at this and in annoyance Syrus got a bucket and slammed the paint in Kuwabara's face. Yusuke laughed even harder at this and pointing at Kuwabara's face. However, Yusuke's laughter died out when Kurama came from behind Yusuke and dumped the paint on his head. Syrus and Kuwabara laughed at this and Zane got them both with red paint.

Yusuke laughed at this and Zane got him too. Yusuke wiped the paint off his face and glared at Zane, "Zane, in case you haven't realized this, this means war!"

Then, the Great Paint War begun with Zane and Kurama verses Yusuke, Syrus and Kuwabara. There were some hits and hit backs. Just then, Kari and Keiko walked into the room and were shocked at the boys war game, "Hey guys, cool it!" Kari roared, but the boys didn't answer.

Just then, a dab of red paint just hit Keiko's face, angering the brunette as she wiped the paint off her face and glared at the boys, "STOP!" she yelled, which the boys obediently did. The boys turned to see the two girls staring at them, but what feared them the most was Keiko's face had some red paint on it, "Uh oh!" Yusuke and Syrus said

"Who started this immature stunt?" Keiko roared

All fingers were pointed at Yusuke, "Eep!" Yusuke went, knowing what Keiko would do

Kari rolled her eyes, "Figures……" she said, knowing that her brother would actually start this and knowing that she's going to be an only child soon.

"Yusuke!" Keiko growled, with a vein on her forearm

Yusuke was now scared and he took a step back, because his instinct was tell him that the brunette would do something extremely painful to him, "Uh……uh! Guys, a little help here," he said, but the boys remained silent, "Sis!" he said, but Kari shook her head

Yusuke gulped knowing that he was alone to deal with his now angry girlfriend, who was stalking over to him, "Now, now, Keiko," he started, taking a few steps back, "It was accident."

Keiko ignored Yusuke's excuses as she kept walking towards him.

"Uh! Kari, does Keiko still have that vicious temper of hers?" Syrus asked

"Oh yeah!" Kari replied

Yusuke walking back as he stop as his back hit the wall which was still wet with paint. Yusuke knew he was trapped and gulped. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a beating of a lifetime. He opened his left eye a bit and felt a slap of wetness onto his left cheek.

"Huh?" Yusuke opened his eyes and placed his hand on the place where he was slapped. He then looked at it to see it was red paint and then looked at Keiko, who was grinning while showing her right hand which was covered in red paint, "Got ya!"

"Oh do you?" Yusuke grabs a bucket of paint and grinned evilly at his girlfriend, "Yusuke, wouldn't……" Keiko didn't finish as a splash of red paint had hit her face, "Now I'm the one that got you!" Yusuke bragged

"Is Yusuke writing his death warrant?" Syrus asked

Keiko wiped the paint off her face and glared at Yusuke, who was walking away from her slowly, "Yusuke, you're dead!" she screeched as she grabs a bucket of paint. In response, Yusuke runs to behind Zane, "Yusuke, what are……." Zane was cut off when a rush of paint had hit him in the face.

Kari stuffed in her laughter, but couldn't contain it and started laughing. Zane wiped the paint from his face as he heard laughter from Kari and grabbed a bucket of paint and chunk it at Kari's face. Yusuke was laughing and pointing at his sister, who had paint on her face.

Kari wiped the paint from her face and glared at her brother, who was laughing at her. She gritted her teeth, picked up a bucket of paint and stalked over to Yusuke and slammed the bucket onto his head, letting the paint flow down his face, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!" she laughed

Yusuke raised the bucket from his head and glared at his twin, "In case, you haven't realized this, sis," he said, gritted his teeth, "This means war!" Thus the war continued.


	19. Remembrance of Betrayal

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm finally adding an Inuyasha character here

**Chapter 19: Remembrance of Betrayal**

At night, as a train had drove down the tracks, a fifteen year old girl, with long black hair was riding in it. This girl was studying her deck, with a sad expression on her face. When a tear was coming down from her brown eyes, she wiped it off, 'Why?' she thought, as she choked up a tear.

**-Flashback-**

_The teenage girl was walking out of a village and into the forest, with a smile on face. As she was walking deeper into the forest, she caught a glimpse of a familiar face, 'Inuyasha' she thought as she picked up the pace._

_She followed the long silver haired boy, with dog ears on his head to a clearing of the forest and hid behind the trees, 'What Kikyo is here!' she thought in disbelief, as she looked at Inuyasha walking towards a young woman, that looked like herself._

_The girl couldn't hear what the two were saying to each other. But what she just witnessed would change the way she looked in life, as Inuyasha and Kikyo were embracing each other and started kissing each other and quite passionately._

_The girl felt sick to her stomach as she watched this, remembering that she and Inuyasha had confessed their love to each other. The feelings that the girl had for Inuyasha had changed from love to extreme hate._

_The girl clinched her fists, "SIT BOY!" she roared, as the necklace around Inuyasha's neck had glowed and slammed him on the ground taking Kikyo with him. The girl stomped over to the two, "Inuyasha, you jerk! This is the thanks I get for giving you my love and respect, that's it! If you want this walking clay pot then……SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" she didn't let up the 'sits' as the tears came down her eyes._

**-End Flashback-**

The girl remembered that day pretty well and vowed never to fall in love ever again.

**-Flashback-**

_The girl was running towards the well, while in tears, with her heart filled with betrayal and hatred._

_"What's the hurry, my dear?"_

_The girl stopped running and turned to see a figure with a white hood, covering his face, only to see his mouth, at the side of her, "Excuse me, but……"_

_The figure held up his hand for the girl to stop talking, "I know, I witnessed the whole thing," he said, "I know your pain, my dear."_

_The girl sighed sadly, "You have no idea, how I feel," she said, ruefully_

_"Trust me, I know," he said, "I know that you were infatuated by that half demon, Ms. Kagome Higurashi."_

_The girl gasped, "H-how did….how did you know my name?" she asked, in surprise_

_"I'll explain as soon as we go through that well to your time," he said_

_The girl known as Kagome didn't know how to trust this character, but he seems trusting and wanting to leave as soon as possible, "Let's go!"_

_Kagome and the figure jumped into the well and appeared out of the well in a hut. The two walked out of the hut to reveal that there were in a shrine, "So, you never told me how you knew my name," Kagome said_

_"Kagome Higurashi. Reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. Age 15. Hair, black. Eyes, brown. Height, 175cm. Weight, 51 kg." The figure replied, "As you can see, Ms. Higurashi, I know everything about you."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Okay," she said, weirdly, 'Weird guy!' she thought_

_"But I'll tell you the truth about the relationship between you and the half demon, Inuyasha." The man said, "I'm afraid too dreadful for you to know."_

_"Okay, who the hell are you, what do you want and how the hell do you know about my relationship with HIM!" Kagome said, with disgust at the last part_

_"My name is Saiou Takuma and I've traveled very far to meet with you, Ms. Higurashi. I've seen you with the half demon countless of times and you declared your love for him, which was the biggest mistake you have made."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what do you have in mind? Because I'm far beyond extreme pissed at a certain half breeded bastard!"_

_"You're a duelist, aren't you?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yeah, plus I'm entering Duel Academy in the fall."_

_"Tomorrow morning meet me at the park, with your duel disk, to help." Saiou left Kagome in her thoughts of trusting a guy, who wears a hood to cover his face._

_Just then, a little transparent image of the Forgiven Maiden appears onto Kagome's right shoulder, "Mistress, are you sure that we could trust him," she said_

_"Don't worry; if he could help me forget about HIM then I'm happy."_

_The next morning after sealing the well, so Inuyasha can't come out of there, Kagome came out of her house with her duel disk and walked towards the park._

_"You've arrived, Ms. Higurashi," Saiou came from the trees and walked towards Kagome, which made the black haired girl turn around, "Now we can prepare for your desired destiny. Now it's time to duel."_

_"Hold on!" Kagome said, "Before we do anything, let's see what's under that hood!"_

_Saiou pulled the hood from his head, which appeared to be a young man with long blue hair and blue eyes, "As you see, Ms. Higurashi, I have nothing to hide."_

_"Hey, where's your duel disk?" Kagome asked_

_"I don't need one," Saiou said, as fog appears, freaking Kagome out, "What's going on?" she asked, as a table appears in front of Saiou, "Uh! You do realize that's a table, right?" Kagome activates her duel disk, "Let's go!" Saiou and Kagome declared as they drew 5 cards and Saiou places the cards on the table without looking at them. (SLP: 8000/KLP: 8000)_

_"Huh! Hey Saiou, what's the deal?" Kagome asked, in confusion, "Why aren't you looking your cards?"_

_"I don't need it, I already know what I drew, Ms. Higurashi."_

_"You know, you don't have to call me, 'Ms. Higurashi' just 'Kagome'." Kagome said, "Watashi no turn draw!" Kagome wipes out a card from her deck, "I'll summon X-Head Cannon!" X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800), "Next, I'll rock the spell card, Frontline Base, which allows me to roll out Y-Dragon Head!" Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500), "Next I'll activate this spell card, Trap Booster! Now I can discard on card from my hand into the graveyard to activate a trap card, Call of the Haunted, to relieve a monster that's in the graveyard to attack mode!"_

_"But you have no monsters in the graveyard!" Saiou told her_

_"I do, thanks to the effect of Trap Booster, see the card I discarded was Z-Metal Tank!" Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500)_

_Saiou smirked, "Impressive, you've summoned three monsters on the first turn."_

_"You haven't seen nothing yet," Kagome started, "Because I'll combine my machines to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800), "Finally I'll place a face-down!"_

_"Watashi no turn, draw!" Saiou draws a card from his deck and places it on his table face-down, "I have a strong feeling that the top card was my Vision spell card!" Saiou shows Kagome his card. Kagome gasped, "Ho-how did you know that it was that? You didn't have to look at it to know what it is."_

_"I have the power to detect and sense cards before I draw them." Saiou replied, "And I'll activate my spell card, now I can unveil the top card of my deck to you." Saiou places his hand onto his deck, "I sense that the top card is Arcana Force II The High Priestess!" Saiou draws the card from his deck and show it to Kagome, "What the……!" Kagome exclaimed_

_Saiou chuckled, as he placed the card back to his deck, "Like I said before, Kagome," he said, "I can sense things before they occur, just like you, you can sense the power of the Shikon Jewel Shards. The power that Inuyasha needed to become a full demon, even though he promised that he'll stay a half demon for you or could it be that he wanted to use the jewel to restore Kikyo's soul by killing you off."_

_Kagome growled, remembering the previous day, "Shut it!"_

_Saiou chuckles again, "I could sense your anger and hatred as plain as day."_

_"You know what, Saiou; I think something here stinks about this ordeal!"_

_"Very well, let's continue with our duel and you will come in terms to my power soon enough, kid. And know that I don't resort to trickery and to show you proof come here and shuffle my cards."_

_Kagome shrugs and walked towards Saiou. She picks up Saiou's deck, "Are you always this calm? You should start getting angry one day!" Kagome shuffles the deck and places it back on the table and walks back to her spot._

_"You know, Kagome, all your moves in the later turns have been predetermined and I know them pretty well. You will eventually see the light! Sooner or later, everyone does."_

_"Yeah, well, I'm not everyone!"_

_Saiou chuckles, "Let's move on, shall we?" he said, "Now where were we, ah yes, I was activating my Suit of Sword III!" an image of the spell card appears above Saiou's head and started spinning, "This card will spin until you say 'stop' if it stops right side up then I can destroy all of your monsters and you take damage equal to the total attack points of the monsters destroyed, but if it stops upside down then you can destroy all of my monsters and I take damage so say the word."_

_"Okay, stop!" Kagome yelled, as the card stopped in the upright position, "What!" Kagome exclaimed as her monster had exploded as the result._

_KLP: 5200_

_"If you liked that, then you're going to love this," Saiou said, "Knight of Pentacles in attack mode!" Knight of Pentacles (ATK: 1000). A card of Knight of Pentacles appears above the monster and moves in a circle, "Oh come on, again!" Kagome complained_

_"Now you have a chance to redeem yourself, if it stops right side up, this monster can't be destroyed due to a battle, however if it stops upside down, then this monster is instantly destroyed when attacked!"_

_"Stop!"_

_The card stopped upside down, "Yes!" Kagome cheered, "Looks like you're out of luck now, Saiou!"_

_"Let's see!" Saiou said, with a grin_

_"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome whips out a card from her deck and looked at it and giggled, "I'll activate my Pot of Greed spell card, now I get to draw two cards from my deck!" Kagome draws two cards, "Next, I'll activate my Graceful Charity spell card! Now I can draw three cards as along as I ditch two!" Kagome draws three cards and sends two from her hand to the graveyard, "I'll summon Watapon!" Watapon (ATK: 300), "Since, I used Graceful Charity to draw Watapon, that was a special summon and now I'll sacrifice Watapon to summon Airknight Parshath!" Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900), "You want to hear my prediction, Saiou. My prediction is that I'm gonna kick your butt all the away to next week, it's fate, because I'll activate my spell card, Monster Reborn to summon forth Wingweaver in attack mode!" Wingweaver (ATK: 2950), "But wait, the pain continues because I'll activate my Big Bang Shot and equip it to my Parshath, giving him 400!" Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900)-(ATK: 2300), "Now Airknight Parshath attack!"_

_SLP: 6700_

_"Since I inflicted damage to your life points, I get to draw one card from my deck, complements of my Parshath's special ability, now Wingweaver attack!"_

_SLP: 3750_

_"That's enough torment for now!"_

_Saiou chuckles again, "You don't show any mercy on your opponent's I like that." He said, "Watashi no turn, draw!" Saiou draws a card from his deck and places it on the face-down, "Kagome, my dear, I predict that this turn will be the last of your duel."_

_"Well I predict that you're bluffing!"_

_"Let's find out, shall we, I'll activate Selection of Fate!" Saiou flips the card face-up, "Now you can randomly choose one card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to special summon it on my field."_

_"You're gonna make me walk back there again!" Kagome stomps over to Saiou, "That one!" Kagome points at the middle one and Saiou picks up the card then smirks and shows it to Kagome, which was a complete shock, "Oh no!" she exclaims as she eyed the card that was the same card that was drawn by Saiou's Vision spell card, Arcana Force II The High Priestess, "Thank you for your help to summon this creature, Kagome." Arcana Force II The High Priestess (ATK: 2600)_

_KLP: 4200_

_"Hey, why did I lose 1000 life points!" Kagome asked, as she looked at her life point meter_

_"Oops, did I neglect to tell you the effect of my Vision spell card? Whenever, I play the card drawn by Vision, my opponent loses 1000 life points."_

_Kagome growled, "Something stinks about this," she was gritting her teeth_

_The image of the monster card appears above, "Now it's time to tempt the hands of fate, once again."_

_"Did you have any other effect, rather than this?" Kagome asked, "So far, you've used luck cards, rather than dependable cards. A reminder of someone I know."_

_"Please don't compare me to that fool, Joey Wheeler." Saiou hissed, "Now if the card stops right-side up, each time that you normal summon a monster, I get to normal summon a monster, however if it stops upside down, then each time that you normal summon a monster then I get to discard one card from my hand."_

_"What's the point about that?" Kagome asked, "You said that this will be the last turn of the duel, unless you're a fake!"_

_"Let's find out, just say the word, Kagome."_

_"Your funeral, Stop now!_

_The card stopped right-side up,_ _"You know I'm getting pretty sick of this game!" Kagome snarled_

_"I'll activate Pot of Greed, which means I get to draw two cards from my deck." Saiou draws two cards, "I'll activate Forced Summon, with this card you have to normal summon a monster from your hand or deck."_

_"Fine, I'll summon Shinning Angel in attack mode!" Shinning Angel (ATK: 1400)_

_"Now I'll summon Arcana Force IV in attack mode!" Arcana Force IV (ATK: 1400), "It's time to tempt the hands of fate once again. If it stops right-side up, then my monsters will get an attack bonus of 500 points, however if it stops upside down, then my monsters will lose 500 points from their attack."_

_"Your luck is about to run out! Stop!" the card stopped right-side up, "Oh no……" Kagome whispered, knowing what will happen, "Now my monsters gain more powerful!" Saiou said, Arcana Force III The Empress (ATK: 1800) Arcana Force IV (ATK: 1900)_

_"So what!" Kagome spat, "I have another monster that is stronger than yours!"_

_"Yes, I know that." Saiou said, he flips open a card, "I'll activate Raigeki."_

_"NO!" Kagome shouted_

_"I'll activate Megamorph to double the attack of my Empress!" Arcana Force II The High Priestess (ATK: 2600)-(ATK: 5200), "And since you're wipe open, my monsters attack Kagome directly!"_

_"Don't think so! Go Mirror Force! Now say 'bye-bye' to your monsters!"_

_"I'll activate my spell card, Trap Paralysis! This card negates your Mirror Force! Now say goodbye to all of your life points!"_

_"No!"_

_KLP: 0_

_Kagome was on her knees, "Oh no……"_

_"It's all in the cards, thanks to them, I know what you fear the most," Saiou said, "When, I brought my Suit of Swords III, I detected that you've experienced a heartbreaking experience, have you? That half demon that you were infatuated with never loved you, in the first place, just saw as a jewel detector and nothing more. Now since, that all of the jewel shards have been found and the half demon, Naraku is finally defeated, Inuyasha felt that you weren't needed anymore."_

_Kagome lifted her gaze to Sari, "I should have know about this, anytime that Kikyo is around, Inuyasha wants to see her and I thought that he was over her, but I was wrong. I don't want to feel this kind of pain ever again. I never want to fall in love ever again! I want to fall in love with dueling and nothing else!"_

_Saiou smirks, "I can help you." He places his hand onto Kagome's forehead and transmits white energy waves to it, "There I've prevented you from falling in love with anyone else."_

**-End Flashback-**

Kagome remember what happened and one is certain; she'll never want to have anything to do with anyone above a platonic relationship and Saiou made her heart turn against the one, who betrayed her with hatred. Ever since, that day, she had a thing for the color black. Right now, she had on a black shirt, black mini-skirt and black boots, while being covered by a black trench coat.

The train stopped at a station, which made Kagome get up from her seat and walked out of the train, with her bags and luggages. She looked around her surrounding wondering where her cousins Yusuke and Hikari are.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see two kids her own age, which the two were twins, "Yusuke, Hikari!" she ran towards them and wrapped her arms around the neck of the girl with the dark brown hair, in a ponytail style. Hikari wrapped her arms around Kagome, returning the hug, "I missed you!" Kagome cooed

"Same here!"

"Oh sure, you give Kari a hug, but not me!" the boy with the greasy black hair pouted, with his arms crossed, "That's pretty low, cuz!"

Kagome giggled and let's go of Kari and looked at the boy and walked over to him, "Yusuke, I'm sorry," she cooed, "Please forgive me!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Okay, I forgive you," as a response Kagome wraps her arms around Yusuke's neck, pulling him to a hug, which Yusuke returns it, "You're still silly!" Kagome said, peeking Yusuke's cheek.

The two let's go off one another, "Now let's go home," Yusuke declared

Saiou's Cards Used

Arcana Force III The Empress (M), Arcana Force IV The Emperor (M), Knight of Pentacles (M), Raigeki (S), Selection of Fate (S), Vision (S)

Suit of Swords III: Normal Spell: Toss 1 coin card is activated. Depending on whether the toss is heads or tails, you acquire 1 of the following effects:

Heads: Destroy all of your opponent's monsters and your opponent takes damage equal to the total attack points of the monsters destroyed.

Tails: Destroy all of your monsters and you take damage equal to the total attack of the monsters destroyed.

Trap Paralysis: Quick-Play: Negate the effects of Trap Cards when activated.

Forced Summon: Normal Spell: Your opponent normal summons a monster on your turn.

Kagome's Cards Used

Airknight Parshath (M), Big Bang Shot (S), Call of the Haunted (T), Frontline Base (S), Graceful Charity (S), Mirror Force (T), Pot of Greed (S), Trap Booster (S), Watapon (M), Wingweaver (M), X-Head Cannon (M), XYZ-Dragon Cannon (FM), Y-Dragon Head (M), Z-Metal Tank (M)

Author's Note: This takes place a year before Aster and Sartorious make their appearance in the second season.


	20. Being There

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 20: Being There**

In a huge white room, a young man in a white robe was seating in a glass chair and had a layout of tarot cards spread on a glass table, while thinking.

The man turned over a card, with represents The Priestess, in right side up, 'I don't understand,' he thought, 'How could Kagome Higurashi be in control of her own soul? Perhaps, there's something blocking my power.' He turns out a card that represents The Temperance above The Priestess card, while upside down, 'Ah, somehow, there's someone else that is aiding young Kagome and this person shares the same blood as her,' he pondering this a bit, 'Could it be another one?'

-With Yusuke-

Kagome and the Urameshi twins had approached the Urameshi residence, with Kari unlocking the door and opening it, "Hey mom, we're home!" Kari announced, and spotted Zane and Syrus on the couch.

"Hey Kari," Syrus greeted, with Zane giving a wave.

"Hey guys, guess who we brought from the train station?" Kari asked

"The Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus replied, with hope, which Yusuke, Kari and Zane pulling an anime fall. (A/N: He believes that the Dark Magician is real. **H-O-P-E-L-E-S-S!**)

"Still have a crush on the Dark Magician Girl, huh, Sy?" Kagome came into the room, which Syrus turned his gaze to Kagome, "Kagome!" Syrus greeted, with a smile, only to have his neck surrounded by Kagome's long arms, "It's been a while, Syrus!"

Syrus returned the hug, as Kagome brushed her cheek against Syrus's, "I've missed you!"

"Yeah, same here!"

Zane walked up to Kagome, "Hi Kagome!" he greeted, with a smile

Kagome let's go of Syrus and looked at Zane, "Hey Zane!" Kagome jumped up and surrounded her arms around Zane's neck, hugging him and Zane returning it, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied, letting Zane go

"Where are our moms?" Yusuke asked

"Our mothers are their friends' place drinking, _again_," Zane replied, with disgust at the last part

The Urameshi twins sighed in annoyance, knowing that when Atsuko and Mrs. Truesdale are out, which likely to spend the night there, "Okay, I guess that you guys can stay here for the night," Yusuke said

"Hey Kagome, you need help unpacking?" Kari asked

"Sure!" Kari got two of Kagome's luggages, "I'll show you to your room and afterwards I'll get dinner ready."

That comment made Yusuke and Syrus's stomachs turn with disgust. Syrus remembered this morning when he tired Kari's cooking for the first time and it wasn't what he'd call edible. Kagome could sense disgust coming from the two boys, when Kari mentioned her cooking and knows how horrible her cooking is and smiled, "Hey Kari, you need help with cooking?" she asked, while winking at the two boys

"Sure!"

Yusuke and Syrus sighed mutedly and mentality thanked Kagome for sparing their stomachs, as the two girls walked through the hallways.

"What was that all about?" Zane asked, referring to their reactions to Kari's cooking

Yusuke looked at Zane, "Have you tasted my sister's cooking?" he asked

"No"

"Here's some advice………brace yourself from the most disgusting taste in the world." Yusuke replied, with disgust, "Which means that your crush can't cook to save her own life."

Zane's cheeks went red and glared at Yusuke; "I don't have a crush on your sister," he seethed, while gritting his teeth

-With Kagome and Kari-

"Kagome, what's with you and the color black?" Kari asked, putting Kagome's black shirts in dresser

Kagome looked gave the brunette a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" she asked, as she placed her black trench coat in a closet

"Well, so far, you have nothing in different colors other than black," Kari said, "And when someone is wearing black clothing it means that they experienced a heartbreaking loss."

Kagome knew what Kari was getting to, "You remember my overly protective boyfriend right?" she asked

"The two-timing one, yeah."

"Well……" Kagome started sniffing, "I caught him kissing his ex-girlfriend with my two eyes."

"What!" Kari snapped, "That jerk! You're better off without him and you'll find someone else!"

Kagome's eyes widened at that, "Yeah, but I don't think that I'll be falling for anyone too soon." She said which alarmed Kari, "What about you? I mean, have you admitted your feelings for Zane, yet?"

Kari shook her head, solemnly, "No, I guess that he loves dueling more than getting into a relationship with someone."

"Just give it sometime," Kagome said, "He'll come around. My chances of falling for someone are pretty slim."

"You're going to a new school, so it's too early to say that," Kari said, with a smile, "Now, let's get cooking!"

Later at Yusuke's room, Yusuke and Zane were having a practice duel, while Syrus was watching; "Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse my three Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Zane placed a Cyber End Dragon fusion monster on the table, "I'll have him attack your Armed Dragon LV7 with Super Strident Blaze!"

"Aw dammit!" Yusuke cried out, looking dismayed as his life points hit zero, "I thought that I was going to win this time with you."

Zane placed his cards back to his deck, "Once again, I've remained undefeated," he said, "I've got to admit, Yusuke, you've had me there a few times."

Just then, Kari popped her head into the room, "Hey guys, dinner's ready!" she announced with a grin

Yusuke's face turned green as his sister mentioned dinner and Zane could sense how the ex-spirit detective was reacted, "Yusuke, you do remember that Kagome's helping Hikari?" he asked

During dinner, Yusuke and Syrus enjoyed their food, because Kagome was helping Kari around with it, which appeared to be teriyaki chicken and pasta. Afterwards, the teens got ready for bed, with Kagome and Kari in their own rooms and Yusuke and the Truesdale Brothers in Yusuke's room.

-Dream sequence-

_"Okay pal, it's time for that monster to go!" Kagome declared, as her Wingweaver blasts her attack towards a monster, but it reflected towards her and hits her directly and her life points went down to zero, "I lost!" Kagome cried, just then she realized that she was being pulled down to an ocean of dark water._

_Kagome panicked as she was being dragged down and didn't know who was pulling her down, "Help!" she cried as she was being pulled down. Her lower half of her body had sunk into the dark abyss, with no way out, "Help Inuyasha! Help!" she cried, as she was swallowed up by the dark abyss and getting lower._

_Kagome had hold her breath and tries to swim out, but no avail and her lungs gave out and started to realize that no one is going to save her as she is dragged down below._

_"Kagome!"_

-End Dream-

"Kagome, wake up!" Yusuke declared as he shakes Kagome, trying to wake her up from sleep.

Kagome groaned as she opened up her eyes and shot up, panting. She glanced around the room to see that it was the middle of the night, considering it was dark, 'It's just a dream, but that dream felt so real.' She thought as she shivered in sadness, 'I've had that dream ever for weeks now and no one was there to save me.'

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, with concern

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, 'No one's there to save me.' She thought

Yusuke saw his cousin getting shaking up and never seen her like this, even though he was a minute younger than Kagome, he had to do something. Yusuke advanced over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, "Kagome, what's the matter?" he whispered. He wasn't the type for emotional, but when it came to his family members or girlfriend, he had to do something.

Kagome got out of her trance and looked up to see that she was in Yusuke's arms and was wondering what he was doing here. She wondered if it had anything to do with her dream, "Kagome, you still haven't told me……"

Kagome realized that Yusuke must have been around when she was moaning in her sleep. She wrapped her arms around Yusuke's shoulders, pulling him to a hug, "Just had a bad dream, that's all," she said, not going to much details, "No big deal."

Yusuke brushed his hand down Kagome's raven hair, "You sure?"

Kagome rests her head onto Yusuke's shoulder, with a smile, "Yeah, I'm sure……" realizing that when she's in trouble someone will help her.

While at the white room……

"I see……" the white robed man said, looking at The Temperance card, "So, he's the one keeping Kagome Higurashi's soul and he's just as powerful as Kagome." The man narrowed his blue eyes, "Duelist number one……"

A figure comes from the shadows, "Yes, Master Sartorious," he said

"Prepare for battle for tomorrow afternoon," Sartorious said, "You are to duel one of the two murderers of your cousin, Yusuke Urameshi."

The figure grimaced, "Yusuke Urameshi." He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, "But he can't duel to save his life."

"Oh that's where you are wrong," Sartorious said, "He's gotten stronger as a duelist and he wields the power of the Dark Magician."

"The Dark Magician!" the figure exclaimed, "Only Yugi Muto has that card, how did Urameshi gain that card."

"Yusuke Urameshi shares the same blood as Yugi Muto."

The figure was shocked, "Sarayashiki Junior High's most feared punk related to the current King of Games," he said

"His dueling abilities were asleep and I want you to duel him."

The figure scoffed, "I don't need to know if I'd win or not," he said, "I'm going to win against Urameshi and get my revenge on……"

"Duelist number one!" Sartorious snapped, "Don't let your feelings for your cousin's death get you sidetracked."

Duelist number one sighed and bowed, "Yes, Master Sartorious."


	21. Another Sister

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 21: Another Sister**

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Kagome was walking in the hallway, wearing a black shirt and matching pants as she hears an alarm going off at 7:30 am, in Yusuke's room. She walked into the room and spot her cousin and Syrus still sleeping and wondered where Zane went to. Kagome went to Yusuke's bed, where his alarm was and turned it off.

She glanced at the sleeping boys and sighed, "Hey Yusuke, wake up damn it!" she plead shaking Yusuke to wake up, "Your alarm went off, for a _very_ good reason!" she told him, putting the emphasis on very. It was true; Kagome was already enrolled in Yusuke's school.

"Go away, Keiko," Yusuke muttered, in his sleep, "I don't wanna go to school!"

Kagome must have realized that Yusuke must be used to his girlfriend always pestering him to go to school.

Just then, Kari, who was in a blue tanktop and matching shorts to mid-thigh, with her hair down to her waist, came into the room, "Good morning, Kagome," she said

Kagome turned to see Kari walking towards his sleeping brother, "Good morning, Kari!"

Kari kneeled down to Syrus and shook him up, "Syrus, wake up!" she said, as she was shaking Syrus until he woke up, "What time is it?" he asked

"Time for you to wake up. Now it's time to wake up Sir. Sleeping Dumbass." Kari sighed, while looking at her sleeping brother, "I hate to do this but this calls for drastic measures!" Kari slammed her foot onto her twin's back, "OUCH!" Yusuke cried

"Okay, that has got to hurt," Syrus said

After a few more aching of pain, Yusuke glares at his twin, "Hikari, that shit hurt!" he yelled.

Kari folded her arms and glared back at Yusuke, "Well it's the only way that you'll wake up, so I decided that it would be effective!" She yelled back, "Now get your ass out of bed, before I kick it hard!"

Yusuke shrank back and stood up quickly, with a small bow, "Yes ma'am!" he squeaked as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Where's Zane?" Kagome asked

"He must have taken his 6 a.m. walk." Syrus replied

Later Yusuke was ready for school, as he left his room, in which Syrus getting ready, "Hey Yusuke, Kari!" a voice that sounded like Atsuko

The Urameshi twins came into the living room, with Kagome following, "Aunt Atsuko!" she called out

"Kagome!" Atsuko said, as Kagome was brought into her arms, "How are you, sweetie!"

"I'm fine, thanks, how are you?" Kagome asked, getting out of her aunt's arms

"I'm doing fine." Atsuko turned her sights to her two children, "Yusuke, Hikari, I've got something to say to you two."

"What is it, mom?" Kari asked

Atsuko pulled her head back, "Okay Kira, you can come in now!" she said

Just then, a fifteen year old girl with black hair, which was made up with braids and piercing brown eyes and had the same facial appearance as Yusuke, except in girl form, like Kari. This girl was unremarkable build and skin tone exactly the same height as Yusuke and Kari. She was wearing white sneakers, a green shirt, tan cargo pants, with pockets all over, covered with a large purple trench coat.

"Hey mom, who is this girl?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the girl

"Kids……this is Kira Urameshi, your twin sister."

Kagome and the Urameshi twins dropped their jaws down, "Mom, did you say that……" Yusuke started

"……this girl is our sister." Kari finished

"This right, she's younger than Yusuke by a minute, and the reason why I didn't tell you guys about her sooner was that. It all started before you three were born. Your father and I dated before it even started. I was a fifteen year old girl, at the bar and I got drunk, well very drunk. Your father told me to meet him in a room in the bar. I went and we had sex. Later, I found out I was pregnant with you three. A year later, he came back and he take you and never return again." Atsuko replied, as a tear had came from her eyes

"Figures that bastard of man would do this!" Kari snapped, whirling around towards her room.

"Hikari, hold on!" Atsuko pleaded with her daughter and Kari whirled around to face her monster, "Mom, first he abandons us, then takes away our own sister, it just makes me want to hate him more than I do now!"

Kari turned back and running past Syrus, who was getting out of Yusuke's room, with his new school uniform, "Kari, what's……" Syrus was cut off when Kari slammed the door to her room.

Syrus walked into the living and an unfamiliar face, "Uh hi, who are you?" he asked, as he looked from Kira to Yusuke, "And why do you look like……"

"Sy, this girl is my other twin sister, Kira Urameshi," Yusuke replied, knowing the little blunette's question

"What!" Syrus exclaims, in surprise, "But I thought that……"

"It turns out that when me, Kari and Kira were born, my dad got drunk and took her away from us."

"Oh man, sorry to here that……" Syrus looked at Kira, "Hi Kira, my name's Syrus Truesdale." Syrus held out his hand for the braided girl to shake and Kira smiled, "Nice to meet you to." Kira took Syrus's hand and shook it.

"Kira's has already enrolled to Yusuke's school and will be going to Duel Academy with the three of you." Atsuko said

"No way!" Yusuke exclaimed, "You're a duelist!"

Kira nodded, "That's right," she said, "Dueling is my only love."

"You love dueling that much?" Yusuke asked with disbelief thinking that how could someone be in love with a game.

"The same goes for me too!" Kagome said

"You love dueling also?" Kira asked

Kagome nodded, "It's my only love and nothing else."

"Hey you kids better get ready to leave!" Atsuko announced

Kagome grabbed her black trench coat and backpack for the couch and followed Syrus and the Urameshi twins out of the apartment. They were quiet as they walked downstairs.

"Hey Yusuke, does mom always smell like liquor?" Kira asked

"Yeah, she has a drinking habit." Yusuke replied

"The same with my mom." Syrus added

The four teens got out of the apartment complex, "So Kira, where did you go to school?" Kagome asked

"I went to Domino Junior High, I didn't like it one bit," Kira said, with disgust, "Teachers giving you lectures and all that crap and don't like listening to students, just love running their big mouths about the 'You could make something out of yourself' speech."

"Oh yeah, I know exactly how you feel, Kira," Yusuke said, in a bored tone, "The same way in this school that we're going to, usually I'll just skip it."

"Then, why are you going to school, then?"

"Because I made a deal with Seto Kaiba," Yusuke replied, "Because of my records and wanting to go to Duel Academy, he's making me his apprentice for the summer."

Kagome's eyes widened at that, "You too!" she said

Yusuke gave his cousin a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?" he asked

"Kaiba gave me the same ordeal because of the days I've missed because of my 'sicknesses'." Kagome said

"So Kagome, how's that overly protective boyfriend of yours doing?" Yusuke asked

Kagome twitched felt burning anger and betrayal finding their way to her heart, remembering what happened before, "He…broke up with me," she replied, not wanting to bring much detail to the truth and knowing Yusuke's behavior too well.

"He broke up with you," Yusuke scoffed, "His loss!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "That's okay, I found a new love in dueling."

"Urameshi! Syrus!"

The four teen turned to see Kuwabara running towards them, "Good morning, Kuwabara." Syrus greeted

Kuwabara noticed, Kagome and Kira with the two boys, "Hey who are these girls?" he asked, "Are cheating on Keiko?"

Yusuke blushed and growled low in his throat, in annoyance, knowing too well how much of an idiot Kuwabara really is. He then gave him an innocent smile afterwards "Kuwabara… Come here for a second…" he asked rather sweetly.

The orange haired boy approached him with confused eyes "Uh, yeah?"

"Closer…"

Kuwabara was now a mere inches from Yusuke, and in a second, his face was being smashed by his best friend and rival's fist, "It's NOT like that, moron!" Yusuke yelled, as Syrus, Kagome and Kira were giggling at Yusuke's reaction.

"What 'not like' what?"

"Morning Keiko," Syrus greeted, as Keiko made her way by Yusuke and noticed Kagome and Kira, "Who are these two?" she asked

"Come on, Keikie you don't remember me?" Kagome pouted

Just then, Keiko's memory bank lit up as the name 'Keikie' was brought up and knew only one person, who has ever called her that, "Kagome!" Keiko was brought into Kagome's welcoming arms, "When did you come here?" Keiko asked, getting out of Kagome's embrace

"Just last night," Kagome said

"So, who's she?" Keiko asked, pointing at Kira and looking from Yusuke to Kira, "And why does she look a lot like Yusuke?"

"That's because she's my twin sister." Yusuke replied

Keiko gave Yusuke a puzzled look, "But Yusuke, you only have one twin."

"It's a long story, Keikie."

Keiko's eyebrow twitched and growled low in her throat, in annoyance. She then gave her boyfriend an innocent smile, "Yusuke……come here for a second……" she asked sweetly

The ex-spirit detective approached the brunette with confused eyes, "Yeah?"

"Closer…"

Yusuke was now a mere inches from Keiko, and in a second, his face was smashed by his girlfriend's fist, "Only Kagome is allow to call me that!" she barked.

Kuwabara says, rubbing his nose, "No seriously, who are this girls?"

Yusuke says, rubbing his nose, "Oh right! Kuwabara, the one in the black trench coat is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi!"

Kuwabara yelps in shock as he backed away from Kagome and yells out, "You're cousins with the Sick Girl!"

Kagome pulled an anime fall and thinking in her mind, annoyed, 'Grandpa! Can't you come up with a better excuse than that!? Geez!'


	22. The Power of the White Dragon

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 22: The Power of the White Dragon**

As Yusuke and the others were on their way to the school, Yusuke explained the relationship he had with Kira to Keiko and Kuwabara. After the introductions were made, Kuwabara asked Kira if he was love to date the "Great" Kazuma Kuwabara, but seeing how Yusuke was now overly protective of his little twin sister and how Kira hated to be flirted with the two twins mega ton punched the idiot silly.

As they entered the school courtyard, where all they students were staring at them, wondering who the two girls with Urameshi are. It was a minute and Kira was getting too uncomfortable and latch herself to her brother's arm. Yusuke could sense the uneasiness coming from his sister and gave an icy glare at the students, which got them to their business.

"So Kira, what deck do you run?" Keiko asked

"Oh just dinosaur deck," Kira replied, "Plus, I'm really good, probably later on today I could duel one of your guys. Besides what decks do you guys run?"

"Warriors Deck and Dragon Deck," Yusuke replied

"Fire Attributes!" Keiko added

"Defense Deck!" Kuwabara said

"Fairy and other Light Attribute monsters Deck!" Kagome said

"'Roid' Deck!" Syrus said

Within two minutes, Yusuke and the others, minus Kira and Kagome, who were at the front office, went to their class, with Takanaka coming in later, with Kira and Kagome.

"Good morning students," he greeted, as most of the male population were falling for the two girls and whispering that there really want to date them. However, Kagome and Kira could hear them and sent them an unusual cold glare, which got the boys to shut up and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko's attention, "I would like to introduce Kagome Higurashi and Kira Urameshi. Kagome is the cousin and Kira is the sister of Yusuke Urameshi and will be joining us for the rest of the year."

Kagome was told to sit next to Keiko, while Kira was told to sit between Yusuke and Syrus. Some of the students were giving the two girls weird and strange looks. However, Kira could hear their whispers about her.

"They're related to Urameshi. We're dead if they fight like Urameshi."

"I'm not going near them anymore."

Later it was lunchtime and Yusuke was praising Kira for making a fool of Iwamoto, as he, Kira, Kagome, Keiko, Kuwabara and Syrus went the roof to have their lunch. See Iwamoto called on Kira, since she was a very close relative to Yusuke, every chance he gets, which was annoying the braided girl, so she started making complex sentences, which was frustrating Iwamoto so much.

Yusuke had explained everything that Iwamoto has done to him in the past, which made Kira hate Iwamoto has much as Yusuke and Kuwabara does.

"I'm surprised that, the old fart is still around!" Kira spat, "They should fire him, since he doesn't know when to leave kids alone."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at that, "So true, sis!" Yusuke praised

Just then, a figure came behind Yusuke, which made the teens turn their attention to him. It was a boy of Yusuke's age, but about the same height as Yusuke's shoulder, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" Yusuke asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is, Urameshi," he said, "I'd like to duel you."

Yusuke's eyes widened at that, "Me duel you, why?"

"Because I've heard some rumors going around saying that you possess the legendary Dark Magician and I want to see it in action."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want with my Dark Magician?" he asked

The boy smirked, "I want to see how powerful it is, my name's Reginald Haga and dueling is the game."

"Hey Yusuke, dueling this guy could make you stronger as a duelist," Keiko told him, "You should take that offer."

Yusuke shrugged and got out his deck, "Sure why not," he said

A few moments later, Yusuke and Reginald were facing each other, "I hope you're know what you're doing, Reggie!" Yusuke said

"Don't worry I know." Reginald said

The duel disks were activated and their life points reached 8000

"Boku no time, draw!" Reginald draws his card and places it in his hand, "I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode and places this card face-down!" an emerald covered dragon appears on the field roaring (ATK: 1900) and a card was placed behind the dragon.

"Keiko!" Just then, Ryoko and Mia were running by the brunette, "What's going on?" Ryoko asked

"And who's that guy dueling Urameshi?" Mia asked

"Some guy, who wanted to see Yusuke's Dark Magician," Keiko replied.

"Is he any good?" Mia asked

"I don't know."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card from his deck. When he looked at it and his eyes widened, 'How did this card get into my deck?' he thought and looking at his hand and wondered towards the far right, 'What's going on here?'

Just then, the transparent version of Winged Kuriboh came out of Yusuke's deck, "Hey it's you, Winged Kuriboh."

Winged Kuriboh cooed, speaking to Yusuke, "What you can't be serious?" he asked, "There are only three copies in the world and……"

Winged Kuriboh cooed, interrupting Yusuke, "Okay, if you say so." He said, "I'll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" Just then, greenish gray skinned monster with a lot of arms appears on the field (ATK: 1400), "Then, he'll give me a hand, since when its normal summoned, I get to bring out one ritual monster or spell card from my deck to my hand." Yusuke takes out his deck from his disk and searched for it, "But, it won't be in my hand for long because I'll activate it, Go White Dragon Ritual!"

Suddenly gasps were going around the gang, with the exception of Kagome, who was smiling realizing that Yusuke had found the card.

"White Dragon Ritual!" Ryoko exclaimed

"How did Urameshi get a card like that?" Kuwabara asked

Reginald took a step back in shock, "How did you get a card like that, Urameshi!"

"I have no idea, but I'm not complaining!" Yusuke announced, "I'll sacrifice my Manju, with the effect of my spell card, to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Out of the image of the spell card came a knight dressed in white armor riding a baby Blue-Eyes (ATK: 1900)

"It's Paladin of White Dragon!" Syrus exclaims

"How could that be possible? That wasn't in Yusuke's before!" Keiko added

"I thought only Seto Kaiba possesses that card!" Kira added

"So what, if you summoned one of Seto Kaiba's monsters, they both have the same attack points!" Reginald told Yusuke, who was smirking, "I know that's why I'll sacrifice it to summon forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The baby dragon and its knight rider disappeared in a whirlwind and out of that whirlwind stepped a huge white dragon with huge wings and blue eyes appears on the field. (ATK: 3000)

Sharp gasps had occurred as the gang gazed at the dragon, "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mia explained

"There's only three in the world and those belong to Seto Kaiba only!" Ryoko added, in disbelief, "How did Urameshi get a hold of one?"

Keiko couldn't believe it herself, 'Where did Yusuke get that dragon from? The only duelist who has that dragon is Seto Kaiba.'

"Hey Urameshi, how did you get that dragon in your deck!" Reginald exclaimed

"The same answer has the first question, when you asked me where I got White Dragon Ritual and Paladin of White Dragon. Fortunately, for you my Blue-Eyes can't bring its wrath upon the field, but I've got just the card to blow away your Luster Dragon! Go Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Isn't that the attack Blue-Eyes uses?" Reginald asked

"Yeah, what's the deal of it being a separate card?" Syrus asked

"You're about to find out," Yusuke asked, with a grin, "You see this when Blue-Eyes is out, so now I get to destroy all of your monsters."

"What!" Reginald exclaimed

"That's one powerful card," Kuwabara commented, with Keiko and Kira nodding in reply

"Go!" Yusuke declared, pointing at Luster Dragon, "Obliterate Luster Dragon with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes lets out a huge white energy formed to a ball at Luster Dragon and the emerald dragon lets out a roar as it's engulfed by the blast.

Reginald let's out a cry as he withstand the impact of Burst Stream of Destruction.

"Awesome!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"Now that guy's all exposed for a direct attack," Syrus added

"Read the fine print, Half Pint," Mia insulted, "Blue-Eyes can't attack on the same turn that Burst Stream of Destruction is used."

The comment got Kuwabara and Syrus's hopes down.

"It won't matter," Yusuke pulls a card from his hand, "I'll activate the spell card, Fulfillment of Contract! By paying 800 life points (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 7200), I can select one ritual monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field and with one ritual monster in the graveyard, you can tell who's coming back." Out of the image of the spell card came Paladin of White Dragon back from the grave (ATK: 1900)

"Oh great," Reginald muttered

"Like I said, it doesn't matter if Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn," Yusuke said, "You see, with Paladin I don't need to he'll fill in for Blue-Eyes just fine. Sure he may not be a dragon, but he does manage to tame one and in my book that's tough!" Yusuke added, pointing at Reginald, "Now Paladin of White Dragon attack Ionic Spear Burst!"

At Yusuke's command, Paladin charges towards Reginald as he turned into rushing force and hits Reginald and the blonde cries as his life points dropped (RLP: 8000)-(RLP: 6100)

"That's gotta hurt!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"And I'm not done with you, yet," Yusuke said, as Paladin returns to his true form and returns to Yusuke's side of the field, "By sacrificing Paladin, I can now summon another monster from my hand or deck and it's one that you've already meet, care to guess which, Reggie!"

Reginald grunts in reply, "Actually no," he replied

Yusuke grinned, "Let me give you a hint then, it has blue eyes, white scales, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Paladin and his baby dragon disappeared in a whirlwind and out of that whirlwind stepped Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the field, roaring at his appearance. (ATK: 3000)

"Another Blue-Eyes!" Reginald exclaimed

"How could Urameshi have two Blue-Eyes!" Mia exclaimed

"I bet that guy is hoping that Urameshi doesn't have one more Blue-Eyes in that deck of his or he's done for," Ryoko added

"I'll place a face-down!" Yusuke declared as one card was materialized behind one of his mighty dragons, "It's your move!"

Reginald was too shaken up because he was facing against one of the most powerful monsters in duel monsters and grunts, "Boku no time, draw!" he declared, whipping out a card from his card and looking it all, "I'll activate the spell card, Cost Down, now I can summon a higher level monster from my hand a lot easier, by discarding one card from the graveyard to downgrade a monster from my hand by two stars. So I'll summon the Millennium Puzzle in defense mode!" just then, a red shield with yellow sides appears on the field (DEF: 3000), "Next I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his next card, "I'll activate the spell, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Reginald and Yusuke drew six cards from their decks, "I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" A black-cloaked magician appears in front of Yusuke (ATK: 1900).

"Awesome that means that Yusuke can summon the Dark Magician!" Kira praised

Reginald grinned, 'Perfect, now I get to see his Dark Magician.' He thought

"Next, I'll activate the spell card, Spell Reproduction!" Yusuke pulls a card from his hand and slid it in the slot, "Now by discarding two spell cards I can now bring back to my hand a spell card." Yusuke discards Nobleman of Crossout and Swords of Revealing Light to the grave slot and a card is brought back, "And the card I choose is Fulfillment of Contract."

Reginald eyes widened, realizing what Urameshi is about to do, "Next my monster gains a spell counter since I've played a spell!" Yusuke announced as a power node on the monster's costume lit up, "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Fulfillment of Contract, by paying 800 life points (YLP: 7200)-(YLP: 6400) I get to summon Paladin from the grave!" True to Yusuke's word, Paladin and his baby dragon appears on the field. (ATK: 1900), "Don't forget about my magician's special ability, he gains another counter!" Another power node lit up on the magician robe, "But Paladin won't be here for long because I get to summon forth the third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone was at shock at the appearance of third Blue-Eyes (ATK: 3000)

"All three Blue-Eyes!" Mia exclaimed, "No way!"

Reginald had his jaw dropped, "No this is impossible, how could he have all three Blue-Eyes?"

"But I'm not done yet," Yusuke said, "Now I'll play the spell card, Foolish Spell Burial!"

"What does it do?" Reginald asked

"I get to select 1 spell card from my deck and place it in your graveyard and I choose Polymerization!"

"Why would you want to put your spell card in my graveyard?" Reginald asked

"You're about to find out, but let's not forget about my magician's power to gain a counter," Yusuke said, as his magician was now had three power nodes lit up, "Now I'll sacrifice my Skill Dark Magician and in order to summon my Dark Magician!" The Skilled Magician was covered in a whirlwind and disappeared leaving the purple robed magician (ATK: 2500)

"It's Dark Magician!" Ryoko exclaims, with heart shaped eyes

"You're even more pathetic than me!" Syrus barked, glaring at Ryoko

Ryoko returned the glare, "Shut it, Pipsqueak!"

Reginald's grin widened, 'The Dark Magician at last,' he thought

"Now getting back to the reason why I placed Polymerization in your graveyard," Yusuke said, "Now I'll activate the spell card, Double Spell!"

"Uh oh!" Reginald said, knowing what's next, 'It can't be……'

"Now by discarding a spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard and the card I choose is Polymerization."

"Wait, did he just say 'Polymerization'!" Kuwabara asked, in clarification

"Yeah, which only mean that Yusuke is going to summon one of Seto Kaiba's powerhouse monsters, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Keiko replied

"I'll fuse my three Blue-Eyes together to summon, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yusuke announced, then the three dragons melded together to form the three-headed powerhouse dragon. (ATK: 4500)

Reginald took a step back in shock, "It can't be………"

"It can be and it has, go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" At Yusuke's command, Blue-Eyes unleashes its furious attack at Millennium Shield

Reginald grunts, "Hold it right there!" he declares, "I'll activate the trap card, Mirror Force, now say goodbye to your monsters in attack mode!"

"Guess again, I'll activate my spell card, Trap Booster!"

"Awesome, with that spell, Yusuke can activate a trap card from his hand!" Keiko commented

"Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can activate a trap from my hand and the card I choose is Trap Jammer to cancel your trap card!" Yusuke announced

"That's what you think!" Reginald said, "I'll activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Reginald's face-down trap opens up, "Now by paying 1000 life points (RLP: 6400)-(RLP: 5100), I can negate the effect of your trap card!"

Yusuke chuckled, "That's your move, come on, Reggie!" he sneered, "Don't you know a trap like that is worth a dozen. I'll play my own Seven Tools (YLP: 6400)-(YLP: 5400) of the Bandit and by paying 1000 life points I get to negate your own Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

Both of Reginald's trap cards were shattered like glass, "Damn it……" he cursed as his monster is obliterated by Yusuke's three headed dragon, "Now Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic Attack!" Yusuke ordered. The magician twirled his green staff and fired a blaze of dark energy at Reginald, blasting it away a huge amount of his life points (RLP: 5100)-(RLP: 2600)

Reginald was panting as he withstood Dark Magician's attack and thinking how strong Urameshi is, "Oh Reggie!" Yusuke sang

Reginald turned his blue eyes at Yusuke, who was waving a card in his finger and the ex-spirit detective turned the card around for Reginald to see, "De-Fusion!"

"That's right," Yusuke started, "It converted Blue-Eyes back to its pre-fusion form and my battle phase still continues!" The three Blue-Eyes above Yusuke were powering up their attacks, "Now Blue-Eyes attack with White Lightning!" At Yusuke's command, his two dragons hurl their attacks at Reginald and hit him hard as (RLP: 2600)-(RLP: 0000) and he falls on his knees.

"Alright!" Syrus, Kira and Kuwabara cheered

"Okay, here's the question, how did Urameshi get a hold of those Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Ryoko asked

"Yeah, I thought Seto Kaiba was the only duelist that has all three Blue-Eyes," Mia added

Kagome giggled, knowing that she had to tell them, "I placed those cards in his deck, while he was sleeping last night," she said

The others gave Kagome a puzzled look, "You did?" Keiko said, with disbelief, "But how did you get a hold of those Blue-Eyes?"

"Well, you remember that Yusuke and I are going to be Seto Kaiba's apprentice, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well he gave me two copies of Manju of the Thousand Hands, two copies of White Dragon Ritual, two copies of Paladin of White Dragon, six copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, two copies of Burst Stream of Destruction, and two copies of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The half goes to Yusuke, while the other half goes with me."

"Hold on!" Kuwabara gasped, "You have those cards!"

Kagome got out her deck and gave some of the cards and showed them to the teens, "This is unbelievable!" Mia gawked, "I thought that Kaiba hated anyone else to have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in their decks, other than himself." Keiko said, "Did he tell you why he wants you to have them?"

Kagome shook her head, in reply, "He just gave me the envelope with the instructions saying that these cards are mine and Yusuke's and not to be traded with anyone else."

Kuwabara snapped his fingers, thinking that he wanted those dragons so bad, but he wasn't the type to steal them from people. (A/N: Hey, he has an honor code, which he follows daily!)

Ryoko asks Kagome, "By the way, who are you, anyways?"

Kagome says, with a sheepish smile, "I'm Yusuke's cousin, my name's Kagome Higurashi!"

Ryoko and Mia yelps and backs away from Kagome and Mia says, winching, "You mean that you're the 'sick girl'!"

Kagome pulls an anime fall and thinks in her mind, annoyed, 'Grandpa!'

Yusuke walked over to Reginald, who was on his knees, "Hey, hope that my triple threat didn't rock you too bad." He said

Reginald got on his feet and glanced at Yusuke, with a smile, "Nah, no worries, I'm fine," he said, "Nice game."

"Right on!" Yusuke said, with a cheerily expression, "You had some pretty sweet moves."

"Yeah, one of the best reasons why I'm in love with dueling," Reginald said, with a smile

Yusuke gave the blonde a puzzled look, "You too," he said, "I should hook you with my cousin, Kagome, the two of you could……"

Reginald held his hand up to stop him, "I know what you're going to say, Urameshi and the answer is no," he said, "My love will and always will be dueling."

Yusuke shrugged, "Okay, but there could be more in life than dueling."

"We'll see, see you around," Reginald said, as he started to walk away and pasted the others and giving Yusuke a sharp glare at the corner of his eye.

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (M), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (M), Burst Stream of Destruction (S), De-Fusion (S), Double Spell (S), Fulfillment of Contract (S), Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (M), Nobleman of Crossout (S), Paladin of White Dragon (M), Skilled Dark Magician (M), Spell Reproduction (S), Trap Booster (S), Trap Jammer (T), White Dragon Ritual (S).

Foolish Spell Burial: Normal Spell: From your deck select 1 Spell Card and place it in the graveyard. After shuffle your deck.

-Reginald's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Cost Down (S), Luster Dragon (M), Millennium Puzzle (M), Mirror Force (T).


	23. Comfort

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I decided that this will be a Zane/Kari fluff and what goes on at the later part of the chapter isn't my idea.

**Chapter 23: Comfort**

Kari was walking in the streets of Tokyo, with her hands in her pockets, thinking about the scenario that happened this morning. Kira, her little sister, she never got to know her and had only Yusuke with her all those times. It made her mad that her father would take her away from her and Yusuke.

Before her stood five guys standing in a row, most of them with their arms folded over their chests. One with a piece of hay in his mouth, who in the middle, smirked. "Well, what do ya' think we got ere', boys? It's the little bitch, who gave me this mark!" he sneered, pointing at the right side of his forehead.

Kari remembered him, it was the same one, who she, Yusuke and Syrus encountered, before they painted the Truesdale's house, "The reason why I kick your face was to see if I could make you even _uglier_ than you were before," Kari sneered, putting the emphasis on uglier, "Guess I was wrong. Now, leave before I make you and your goon squad uglier than you all already are."

The leader of the gang growled, "You little bitch!" he lunged himself at Kari, but the brunette simply maneuvered out of the way and tripped the leader, with her foot, making him topple over for his face to hit the ground.

Just then, the gang members took out their switch blade knives and lunged at Kari.

A few moments later, Kari was walking away from the thugs, who were lying on the ground with bruises on their faces, while unconscious.

Kari's legs led her to the Truesdale residence and she knocked on the door. To answer it was Zane, "Hikari…..um…what brings you here?" he asked, taking in Kari's features. She was wearing a red skirt to the knee, pink shirt, denim jacket and white socks and sneakers.

Kari walked in the house, "Oh I was just in the neighborhood," she walked into the house and Zane closed the door, "Are you alone here?"

Zane choked and blushed at that question, "Uh….yes!" he answered

It was Kari's turn to blush, "Oh well……I guess should…keep you some company," she said, playing with the hem of her jacket, "So I see that the paint is dry around here and you guys unpacked."

"Yeah," Zane replied, as his cheeks turned pink, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Kari said. The brunette blushed at the next question that she was going to asked and knowing that Zane's maturity behavior too well, "Can…we got to your room to get more privacy so we can talk?" she asked

Zane nodded, "Sure," as he and Kari went to Zane's room and Zane closing the door.

"You're frustrated that your father kept your sister, Kira, away from you and Yusuke aren't you?"

Kari was shocked, ignoring the faint pink on her cheeks, "How did you know?"

"Your mom was here earlier to pick up my mother for a day in the town and explained the story."

Kari grimaced and sighed as she made her way to Zane's bed and sat on it. She bowed her head down, for the bangs to cover her brown eyes. Zane came closer to Kari and sat at the right of her, "What is it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

In response, Kari wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and buried her face on his shoulder, "It was very wrong of him to take away my sister away from us, because supposed that she died and we never got to spend anytime with her. I wondered where was she this whole time." She whispered

Zane rubbed circles on Kari's back, "I'm sorry, Kari."

Kari was stunned and pulled back to meet with Zane's blue eyes, "Did you just call me by my nickname?" she asked

Zane realized, what he's done, "I wonder when……you'll start calling me that……ever since we were kids," Kari said, while lowering her head to hide the pink blush and looked into Zane's blue eyes with a smile.

Zane's heart stopped, when he saw Kari's smile, it felt so warm. Their faces were an inch apart, 1 inch, ½ inch, ¼ inch, their eyes were closing, finally Zane pressed his lips confidently onto Kari's. Pulling away, they opened their eyes and Zane was a little mortified at this, "Sorry….um……I didn't mean for that……" Zane was cut off when Kari pulled the blunette's face to hers, touching his lips with hers and pulled back, "You know……I kinda……like that kiss." Kari said, with a little pink on her cheeks and a smile.

Zane smiled back, "The same with me."

Kari gripped her arms around Zane's neck, started playing with his blue hair as Zane pressed his lips upon hers and Kari returned the kiss, until they finally closed their eyes and connected with each other. Zane's tongue glazed onto Kari's bottom lip, which made the pony tailed girl open her mouth and which allowed the blunette to place his tongue in her mouth, wanting to taste her.

Kari moaned as her and Zane's tongues wrestled with one another. To them, this was their first kiss ever in their lives and they were enjoying it. Kari buried her fingers in Zane's hair, while Zane's hand seek warmth in Kari's jacket and gently rubbing her back. Zane and Kari weren't even thinking anymore, they were completely lost in each other's passion. Zane pulled Kari's jacket away from her shoulders and threw it away. He wanted to touch her so badly, so he ran his hands up inside Kari's shirt caressing her back and inhaling her scent.

Kari purred and felt relax as she felt Zane's hands on her back. Kari broke away from the kiss, "You know that if we're kissing like this, we're officially a couple, right?"

Zane smiled, "Yes, I do and I wouldn't want it any other w..." Kari pressed her lips onto Zane's to shut him up.


	24. Dates and Glares

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 24: Dates and Glares**

It's been three months, since Kira's arrival to the Urameshi residence and Yusuke and Kari got to know their sister very well. She was a lot like Yusuke, minus the perverted antics, the stupidity and little respect for authority and she was a tomboy. When the school uniform came in for Kira, she didn't like considering that she hated wearing skirts to the extent and just wore black leggings. She learned about her demon lineage, when she was eavesdropping into Yusuke and Kari's conversation about Kari herself, was going to Demon World to compete in the Demon World Tournament, three weeks ago. Kira wanted to come with her to get stronger herself, but she was sent to Genkai's place to practice spirit energy. Unlike Yusuke and Kari, Kira was done in a month, that was started a day after school ended. When Kari and Kira came back Kari was just as strong as Yusuke and Kira was as strong as Yusuke and Kari, before the Saint Beasts case. Syrus and Ryoko get into arguments with no signs of peace between them and Yusuke and Keiko had to be the referees for their bouts and realized that Hell will freeze over before Syrus and Ryoko would ever get along. Yusuke, himself, _actually_ stays in school the entire time, with a motive of becoming the next King of Games.

Yusuke called Yugi to ask about Kira, Yugi, himself, knew about Kira being his sister, but was promised not to say anything about Kira, until he or Kari sees her again.

"I'll equip Salamandra to Infernal Flame Emperor!" Keiko (KLP: 1700) declared as her monster gained a sword in its hands (ATK: 2750)-(ATK: 3450), "Now Infernal Flame Emperor attack his Gearfried the Swordmaster with Underground Torch!" The emperor shoots a fire stream to the ground sending the stream directly to the fear-stricken Gearfried, incinerates him into oblivion and Yusuke is knocked off his feet and slammed his back on the ground, as his life points went from 1000 to 0.

Keiko walked over to the fallen Yusuke with a grin on her face, knowing what this meant, before she and Yusuke made a bet, they duel and the winner gets to choose what movie to see on their last date before Yusuke and Kagome stay with Kaiba for the summer, no matter how dumb, making you want to puke and how immature they are. Keiko didn't like it because Yusuke would be gone again, but this time his life won't be in danger again, which she can live with.

Yusuke sat up and looked up to see Keiko's grin, knowing what this meant, he knew what was going to happen. Knowing the brunette for a very long time, Yusuke knew that they'll be seeing a chick flick. How he hated them so much with a passion and he couldn't bail out because Kari, Kagome and Kira would get wind of this and things won't be very pretty. Before, Keiko had mentioned to Kagome and Kira about the many times Yusuke either bailed out on their dates in the middle of them or never showed up at all. This got Kagome and Kira angry at Yusuke for hurting their new best friend's feelings so much. For the punishment, the two girls, including Kari would give Yusuke a ruthless beating that he'll _never_ forget, if he ever bails out in the middle or never shows up on any date with Keiko. Yusuke could go to Zane for help, but since his now girlfriend, Kari, had already threatened a beating from her if Zane tries to hide Yusuke from punishment. (A/N: Poor Yusuke!)

Yusuke got up on his feet, "What movie are we gonna see, Keiko?" he asked, dryly

The brown haired girl could detect some un-enthusiasm from her boyfriend's voice, but decided to ignore it, "Don't worry, you'll see," she sang

Yusuke got a very bad feeling about this, "Oh man!" he moaned

"Come on," Keiko grabs Yusuke's arm and dragged the disappointed ex-spirit detective with her, "So, what time are you and Kagome leaving for Kaiba's?" Keiko asked

"At 9:30 am," Yusuke replied, placing his hands into his pockets of his denim jacket.

"Are you going to make it to the park on Japanese Independence Day?" Keiko asked, with her hopes up

Yusuke scoffed, "Please, that's a stupid question to ask me."

Keiko punched Yusuke's shoulder hard, in response to his answer, "I was just asking you a question," she snapped, "You know that Japanese Independence Day is very important to me."

Yusuke rubbed the spot on his shoulder, where Keiko punched him, "I know, I know, I promise that I'll make it okay!" he squeaked, "I just hope that Kaiba would find it in his heart to let me go for just one day."

Keiko felt a pang in her stomach, knowing Seto Kaiba's behavior very well, "If you can't make it because Kaiba says so it's okay." She said

Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on, Keiko," he said, "You know that if Kaiba said 'no', I'd sneak out of the mansion and meet you."

Keiko placed a smile on her face, knowing Yusuke would do that, "Okay, if you say so." She said

Yusuke turned his brown eyes towards his girlfriend, "Hey Keiko, are you sure you're cool with me leaving again?" he asked

Keiko gave Yusuke a pleasant look, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Just asking, that's all."

Keiko turned to the front, "No I have no worries about you leaving, as long as you don't look at any other girls while you're at Duel Academy, considering that I know the kind of uniforms that the Obelisk girls wear." She said, in an agitated tone.

"Please Keiko, why would I do that, when I have you?" Yusuke asked, shocked at Keiko's statement

Keiko felt a rush of guilt coming to her, she knew that Yusuke was a flirter but wouldn't cheat on her, "Just wondering that's all. But I'm concerned with Kagome, you know about her so-called boyfriend breaking up with her."

"Yeah, plus the glares she gives to guys when one flints with her, especially with Kira, she just kicks them in the place that hurts us, guys."

"Now that you mention it," Keiko started, "I've noticed those glares, I felt a sudden coldness from them. Plus, she's worn nothing but black clothes since she's got here."

"Now that you've mention it, I've noticed somethings that were weird about Kagome, like she wasn't herself."

"And that black trench coat of hers," Keiko started, "You that she's worn that while at school with her uniform. I wonder if the break up with that bad."

"Well, don't worry, she'll get over it, eventually."

.-.-.-.-

Our favorite couple approached the theater and walked to the end of the line, with Yusuke's distain, forgetting to bring a burf bag. The ex-detective looked at the posters of movies were being played and he eyed the poster of the movie he wanted to watch which was, "Triple X 2". Oh how Yusuke would love to watch to that movie, but he'll probably have to watch a sappy romance movie with Keiko. Not that he hated the brunette, he love her so much.

The couple got the front of the line to the ticket booth, "Hello, may I help you?" the cashier asked

Yusuke braced himself for the sappy romance title that Keiko was going to say, "Two tickets to Triple X 2, please?" Keiko said which surprised Yusuke a lot.

Yusuke sent a confusing look at the brunette, "What are you……" Keiko gave Yusuke a ticket to shut him up, "Here!"

Yusuke got the ticket from Keiko, as they emerged from the line, "What movie did you think that I was going to have you see on our last date before you leave?" she asked

Yusuke puts his arm around Keiko's neck for a choke and gives her a noogie, "You're the best, Kei!" he said, ruffling his girlfriend's hair.

Keiko tries playfully to get out of Yusuke's grip, "Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, "Please let go of me, Yusuke!" she laughed, enjoying being in his arms.


	25. Arrival to the Duel Dome

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 25: Arrival to the Duel Dome**

"You've gotta be kidding me," Yusuke said, after coming home from his date and hearing from Kagome that Kaiba had called earlier.

"That's right," Kagome said, "Kaiba said that he wants to duel us one at a time, before we become his apprentices and doesn't want us to use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards."

"Why the hell not!" Kira asked, "Yeah that would give you guys the edge on dueling." Kari added

"I guess that we don't have much of a choice." Yusuke said

.-.-.-.-

The next morning Kagome and Yusuke had packed their belongings worth the time that there with Kaiba. Yusuke emerged from his room wearing a pair of jeans, black shirt, white sneakers and a denim jacket, with his hair gelled back, while carrying his baggage on his shoulder. Yusuke walked down the hallways to the living room, where Kagome was sitting on the couch. Kagome had on a large black trench coat, black shirt and pants and black sneakers.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this, noticing that ever since Kagome came back, she's worn nothing but black clothes and still wonder why the sudden change.

Later, after Keiko, Kuwabara, and Syrus's arrival to the apartment, Kaiba's limo arrived at the apartment complex and picked up Kuwabara, Kagome, Keiko, Syrus, Atsuko and the Urameshi triplets and on their way to the Duel Dome.

"Well, well, Yusuke, Kagome, so you two have arrived," Kaiba said, standing outside of the dome, with his arms crossed with his duel disk attached to his arm. He was wearing a sleeveless white studded trench coat, black shirt and pants, straps around his arms and legs.

"Of course, why wouldn't we," Kagome said, "I mean this would be the only way to get into Duel Academy."

"Where's Mokuba?" Yusuke asked

"He's running the company, in my absence," Kaiba replied, then eying Kira, "Who's she?"

"She's our sister, Kira Urameshi," Yusuke replied

"I see," Kaiba said, "Follow me," he turned heel and the others followed into the dome and to the arena.

"We'll be up in the stands to cheer you two on," Atsuko said.

"Thanks mom," Yusuke said, as they (except him and Kagome) turned heel and walked away. Yusuke realized something, "Oh yeah, hey Keiko, hold up!" Yusuke ran up to the brunette, who stopped for him, "Yeah,"

"Here," He then handed her an envelope. The brunette opened it and her eyes widened, "The Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Keiko gave her boyfriend a puzzling look, "But Yusuke, this doesn't make any sense, why would you give me this? This would give you and Kagome a huge advantage with Kaiba's other Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Yeah, it would, but Kaiba didn't want us to use these dragons in the duel, so we thought about giving it the one person we trust the most."

Keiko blushed and smiled, when he said, "Thanks Yusuke," she said, "Oh yeah!" Keiko placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her deck. She then searched though her and pulled out a card, "Here….I think this belongs to you."

Yusuke looked at the card, "The Dark Magician Girl……" he said and shook his head, "No that's yours, remember?"

Keiko's eyes widened, "What? But Yusuke, this is……"

"Yeah I know, but I want you to keep it," Yusuke said, with a smile

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's yours to keep."

"You know, Yusuke, you really don't have to give this to me to prove that you love me more, I know that already," Keiko told him, with a smile, "Plus, I run a fire attribute deck."

Yusuke threw a lopsided grin, "Yeah, but you gave me a spellcaster card, while back and I run a warrior deck and it helped me in duels. Plus, I know that you'll find some use for the Dark Magician Girl in your deck and when you draw it."

Keiko's face turned redder than before and mentality cursed Yusuke for making her blush this much, "Thanks Yusuke, I really mean it." She said and pecked Yusuke's cheek, "I love you." She turned heel and ran away from Yusuke, thinking that she's lucky that she has someone, who really cares about her and to love.


	26. Light vs Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 26: Light vs. Blue Eyes**

Kaiba and Kagome are shuffling each others decks, while Yusuke was at the corner waiting for the duel to start.

"I hope that Kagome will be alright," Keiko said, "She's facing one of Duel Monsters' best duelists."

"I'm sure that she and Yusuke will be alright," Syrus said

"Yeah, sure Kaiba has those three Blue-Eyes, but so do Yusuke and Kagome," Atsuko said

"About that, Atsuko," Keiko held up an envelope and Atsuko grabs it and opens it and her eyes widened, "You're fucking kidding me!" she yelled, looking at the six Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, with the others

"What! Those are the Blue-Eyes!" Syrus yelled

"Yusuke gave them to me to hold on," Keiko said, "Kaiba barged him and Kagome from using them."

Kuwabara was freaked at this, "That will mean that Kaiba's gonna have them for lunch!" he snapped, "Without those dragons in Kagome and Urameshi's decks, it's suicide!"

"I figure that we'll find where the duel will be……"

The others turned to see the owner of the voice, which was Kurama, with Hiei, Zane and Botan with him, "Hey guys," Kuwabara greeted

"Hello!" Kurama said, "I take it that Yusuke and Kagome won't be using the Blue-Eyes White Dragons that Kaiba gave them."

"Yeah, for some reason, Kaiba doesn't want them to use them in this duel." Syrus said.

"Remind me, why are we here?" Hiei asked

"We're here to cheer both Yusuke and Kagome on," Botan replied

Hiei scoffed, "It's just a stupid card game that humans spend their meaningless lives with," he said

"Stupid!" Kuwabara yelled, "Duel Monsters isn't stupid!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, 'Too easy.'

"Go Kagome!"

The others looked at the other side, where three girls of the same age as Kagome, along with a child, a woman and an old man.

"Who are they?" Kira asked

"They're our family members," Kari replied, "Hey Aunt Edna!" (A/N: A made-up name of Kagome's mom)

The woman known as Edna looked at the other side, "Hi!" she greeted. A few moments later, Yugi, Solomon and his friends (Tristan, Joey, Mai and Tea) appeared, with Kuwabara gawking at Yugi's appearance and Hiei muttering how much of an idiotic human being Kuwabara is.

Kagome and Kaiba had their duel disks activated and drew their five cards from their decks. (KaiLP: 8000/KagLP: 8000)

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome drew her first card and places it in her hand, "I'll summon Hysteric Fairy (ATK: 1800) in attack mode and place two cards face-down!" a female fairy with glasses and a business suit appears on fixing her glasses. "Your turn."

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba said, pulling a card from his deck. He already knew what he was going to do, "I'll play the spell card, Pot of Greed!" he said, sliding the spell card into his duel disk, "this allows me to draw two more cards." He smiled when he saw what they were, "Get ready!"

"What?" Kagome replied

"I summon Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1200) to the field and play the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon." A cloaked wizard wearing dragon bone armor appeared on the field holding a horn engraved with a dragon's head. He brought the horn to his lips and a pure sound resounded around the dome. "This allows me summon two Dragons from my hand. Now I'll summon my Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" A blue bat-winged dragon with a sharp snout and a huge white dragon with blue-eyes appeared next to Lord of Dragons.

Kagome inhaled sharply, 'Uh oh!'

Everyone inhaled very sharply, "No way!" Kuwabara yelled

"Kaiba's summoned his Blue-Eyes on the first turn!" the girl known as Ayumi added

"Which means that Kagome's in for it," the boy known as Sota said

"But didn't Kagome had all three Blue-Eyes in her deck?" Edna asked, "And the same for Yusuke."

"No Kaiba barged them from using them in this duel," Keiko said

"Figures, he'll try dat," Joey muttered, in anger and growled, as he turned his glare at Kaiba, "Kaiba, you slime, I shoulda know dat you'll pulled dis, rich boy!"

"Spear Dragon," Kaiba announced, ignoring Joey's outburst, "attack her Hysteric Fairy, with Cyclone Blast!" Spear Dragon released a vicious tornado from his mouth and the fairy screams as she is shattered. (KagLP: 8000)-(KagLP: 7900)

"Now Blue-Eyes, White Lightning Attack!" Blue-Eyes releases a destructive blast towards Kagome. Kagome braces herself as the blast hits her hard. (KagLP: 7900)-(KagLP: 4900) "Now Lord of Dragons attack her directly!" At Kaiba's command, his monster charges towards Kagome, "I'll activate my Draining Shield Trap Card!" Kagome shouted as a clear shield appears around her, protecting her from Lord of Dragon's attack, "Not only it stops your attack, it increases my life points equal to your Lord of Dragon's attack points (KagLP: 4900)-(KagLP: 6100), "As you can tell, Spear Dragon goes to defense mode," True Kaiba's word, Spear Dragon covers his face with its wings (DEF: 0000). "I'll set one card face-down. Your move."

"Awesome!" Ayumi cheered

"Kagome is still in this duel," Keiko added

"I hope that it wouldn't end like the last time," the girl known as Yuki

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked, "Did she suffer a huge lost before?"

"Well, before Kagome moved away from us, a girl dueled Kagome," the girl known as Emi started, "When Kagome lost, her of her cards where thrown out of her duel disk and she fell onto the ground." Ayumi said

"All of her cards were thrown out," Botan repeated, with awe

"Do you know how this was done?" Yugi asked

Yuki shook her head, in reply, "We didn't know what caused it," she said, "We thought that it was one of her diseases."

"Yeah, I was told that Kagome had to stay home a lot because of them," Mai said

"But Kagome's been healthy and haven't missed a day of school," Keiko said

"That's right," Kira said, "She hasn't shown any sickness." Zane added

"She must be getting better," Sota said

"Yeah," Yuki said, "Anyway, this girl had cards that we never saw in our lives."

"What was this girl's name?" Mai asked

"We didn't know," Yuki replied, "But I remember what she looked like, she had long brown hair tied to a braided ponytail."

"I see."

"We were so glad that she was all right," Grandpa Higurashi said

"Since that day, Kagome kept losing in duels one after another." Ayumi said, "We wonder if she was shell-shocked, considering it was her first lost."

"I'm guessing that she got over it, because students have dueled her to date her," Syrus started, "And she's won everyone of them with ease."

"And plus, we picked up some weird things from Kagome," Kuwabara started, "Anytime a guy is flirting with her, she sends an icy glare to tell them to back off."

"A glare?" Kurama said

"Yeah, I could actually feel the chill from that glare, even though it wasn't directly at me."

"That is strange though." Botan pondered

"That's not the only thing that's strange," Keiko said, "Yeah, her whole wardrobe has turned absolutely black." Kari said

"Now that you've mention it, Hikari," Edna said, "I've picked that feeling as well, like Kagome wasn't herself."

"We'd hope that she'll return to her old self soon, but it's not happening," Grandpa Higurashi said

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome said. She draws a card and smiled, "I'll summon X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800)!" A blue and yellow robot with shoulder-mounted cannons appears on the field ready to strike

"Next, I'll rock the spell card, Frontline Base, which allows me to roll out Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500)!" in a yellow light a red mechanical dragon appears next to X-Head Cannon on the field. "Next I'll activate this spell card, Trap Booster! Now I can discard on card from my hand into the graveyard to activate a trap card, Call of the Haunted, to relieve a monster that's in the graveyard to attack mode! And I choose Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500)!" a yellow tank appears next to Y-Dragon Head.

"But that card wasn't in your graveyard!" Kaiba yelled

"It was after I discard it with Trap Booster," Kagome retorted, "Now, I'll combined my monsters together to XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800)!" the three mechanical monsters combined themselves to the ultimate monster.

"I don't know what you're planning to do with that monster, Kagome," Kaiba said, "It's weaker than my Blue-Eyes." His dragon roared in agreement.

"That's where my spell card comes in," Kagome said, "Go Black Pendant!" Kagome slid the card to the spell/trap slot of her duel disk, "Now my Dragon Cannon's attack points increase by 500!" (ATK: 2800)-(ATK: 3300)

"No way, that would wipe out my Blue-Eyes with ease!" Kaiba gawked

"Now Dragon Cannon attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Cannon Fire Storm!" The mechanical combination fired up its cannons and sends a blast towards Blue-Eyes.

"Go Trap Card," Kaiba shouted, "Ring of Destruction."

Kaiba's autokill ring flew out of from its vertical card, slipped it around Dragon Cannon, "Now your dragon will be destroyed will take the equal amount of life points from both players!"

"I don't think so," Kagome shouted, "Activate Trap Card, Trap Jammer!"

Kaiba's autokill right is shattered and Dragon Cannon's attack incinerates Blue-Eyes. Kaiba shields his eyes as his dragon is obliterated. (KaiLP: 8000)-(KaiLP: 7700)

"That ends my turn." Kagome said

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba drew a card and smirked at the sight of it, "I'll activate my White Dragon Ritual! Now by sacrificing Spear Dragon, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Out of the image of the spell card came a knight dressed in white armor riding a baby Blue-Eyes (ATK: 1900)

"What's the point of summoning that monster for?" Kagome asked, "That monster is weaker than Dragon Cannon, even though you summon your Blue-Eyes with Paladin's little effect!"

Kaiba's smirk widened, "I know," he said, "I'll activate the spell card, Ritual Weapon! Now my Paladin's attack and defense points increase by 1500 points!" (ATK: 1900)-(ATK: 3400)

"3400 attack points!" Kagome squeaked

"That's right," Kaiba shouted, "Now Paladin of White Dragon attack with Ionic Spear Burst!" At Kaiba's command, Paladin charges towards Dragon Cannon as he turned into rushing force and hits the cannon and shatters it, "Glad you did that!" Kagome (KagLP: 6100)-(KagLP: 6000) said, "When you destroyed my Black Pendant, you've activated other effect of my spell card, inflicting 500 points to your life points."

"You're kidding me," Kaiba (KaiLP: 7700)-(KaiLP: 7200) shouted, "Lord of Dragons attack her directly!" Lord of Dragon charges towards Kagome and this time the black clad girl didn't have anything to stop it, as it hits Kagome's stomach (KagLP: 6000)-(KagLP: 4800). She took a while to catch her breath as Lord of Dragons returned to his owner.

"I place one card on the field and end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome said, drawing her card, "I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two cards from my deck!" Kagome draws her two cards from the top of her deck, "I'll activate two copies of Fiend Sanctuary, this allows me to summon two metal fiend tokens!" the two tokens appears on the field (ATK: 0000)x2

"And now I'll sacrifice my fiend tokens to summon Wingweaver in attack mode!" the two tokens disappeared and a human-sized fairy with six wings appears (ATK: 2950)

"As powerful as your fairy, it's weaker than my Blue-Eyes," Kaiba said.

"I know," Kagome said, with a grin, "That's why I have this, field spell card, Light Sanctuary!" Kagome slaps the card into the field spell slot and a burst of light appears and bright the area and the scenery changed to a sky scene.

"What's this?" Kaiba asked

"My Light Sanctuary increases my Wingweaver's attack points by 1000 points, only when she attacks a monster that's stronger than her." The Wingweaver glows pink (ATK: 2950)-(ATK: 3950), "Now Wingweaver attack Paladin now!"

Wingweaver blasts a huge blast from her hands towards Paladin, "Go Trap Card, Attack Guidance Armor!" a bone armor appears onto Lord of Dragons, "Now your attack is redirected to Lord of Dragons!" Wingweaver's blast was deflected from Paladin to Lord of Dragons and destroying it. (KaiLP: 7200)-(KaiLP: 4450)

Kagome grimaced, because she really want to get rid of Paladin, because of his effect, "I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Oh man," Syrus said, "Since Paladin is still there, Kaiba will be able to summon his second Blue-Eyes!"

"But don't forget, Sy," Kira said, "Kaiba's Blue-Eyes can't attack on the same turn that it was summoned with Paladin's effect."

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba drew his card and grinned at the sight of it, "I'm going to summon my ultimate beast of destruction!"

"Oh crap, don't tell me," Yusuke said

"You're going to summon that Ultimate Dragon, aren't you?" Kagome asked

"That's right," Kaiba said, "As soon as I activate Silent Doom, which allows me to summon forth my Blue-Eyes from the graveyard!" The white dragon rose from the ground hunched down with its wings wrapped around itself. (DEF: 2500), "Then, I'll sacrifice Paladin for Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The baby dragon and its knight rider disappeared in a whirlwind and out of that whirlwind stepped a huge white dragon with huge wings and blue eyes appears on the field, next to the crouched Blue-Eyes. (ATK: 3000)

"Two Blue-Eyes!" Kagome squeaked

"One was bad enough," Ayumi said, "Now Kagome has to face all those two Blue-Eyes."

"And now, I'll combine my two Blue-Eyes on the field and with the one in my hand with Polymerization to summon forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the third Blue-Eyes appears on the field next to the two and melded together with the two to create a three headed white dragon with blue eyes (ATK: 4500)

"Behold the most powerful and devastating dragon of them all!" Kaiba shouted, with everyone inhaling sharply

"The Ultimate Dragon, it can't be!" Sota gawked

"It is," Kurama said, "And with 4500 attack points, that blast will bring a lot of damage towards Kagome's life points."

Kaiba grins, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" The Ultimate Dragon powers up its attack.

"Go Trap Card," Kagome shouted, "Wing Hammer! Now by sacrificing Wingweaver, I can destroy one of your monster and you take damage equal to the attack of that destroyed monster!"

"That's more than enough to finish Kaiba off!" Keiko said.

"Awesome!" Joey cheered, "It looks like Kaiba's gonna lose! Ya hear dat, rich boy, going down!"

Wingweaver glows and flies towards the Ultimate Dragon as the dragon fires its attack and slams herself to the dragon and explodes on impact.

"All right!" Joey cheered

"Way a play!" Syrus added

"What's that?" Zane gawked, pointing at the figures in the smoke and cleared slowly.

"Huh?" Kagome gawked

"No way!" Yusuke added

The smoke cleared out, revealing Kaiba and his three Blue-Eyes, "Too bad that you didn't hit your target," Kaiba said, holding out a spell card from his hand.

"De-Fusion?" Kagome said

"That's right," Kaiba said, "It reverted Ultimate Dragon back to his pre-fusion form, so since Wing Hammer's target was no longer there it swung emits."

Kagome realized that she was no big trouble and with no Monsters and Trap Cards out, she was going to lose. The three Blue-Eyes powers up their attacks, "Something that my three Blue-Eyes will not be doing, attack with White Lightning!" At Kaiba's command, his two dragons hurl their attacks at Kagome and hit her hard and explodes on impact.

Kaiba laughs triumphantly as the images disappears.

"Kagome!" Yusuke, Kari, Kira, Keiko, Syrus and Sota yelled in unison as the smoke appears to see Kagome lying down on her stomach, with her bangs covering her eyes (KagLP: 4800)-(KagLP: 0000)

Yusuke ran towards where his cousin is lying and crotched down to Kagome and turned her over, then placed her in his arms, "Kagome, wake up!" he plead

"Kaiba, if she's hurt, I'll press charges!" Joey gawked

Mai whacks Joey on the head, "Shut up!" she snapped, with an anime stress mark on her head

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes and her vision blurred as she sees that she was in Yusuke's arms, "Yu…Yusuke."

"Welcome back," Yusuke said, with a smile

Kagome blinked twice, "What happened?" she asked

"You lost."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around and eyed her duel disk to see that her deck was there, 'It's still there……' she thought, with relief, she got up on her feet.

"Great job, Kagome," Tea said.

"Yeah, you almost had him," Tristan added.

Kagome turned to face her friends and gave them a thumbs-up. Yugi, smiling, nodded his head in approval.

Kagome's attention was brought back to Kaiba as he walked towards him. "That was a good duel," Kagome said, offering her hand.

Kaiba took it and shook his hand. "I must admit," he said, letting go, "you've got your cousin's dueling skill. Now," he said, "I believe Yusuke is supposed to be my next opponent."

Yusuke put on his game face and walked over to take Kagome's place. "You did a good job," Yusuke said to Kagome. Then he turned and faced Kaiba.

Kagome stepped away to take his place with her friends and family. "Go, Yusuke!"

Unknown to them, a dark figure was in the shadows, glaring his cold blue eyes at Yusuke and Kaiba, who were shuffling each other's decks, 'Soon you'll pay for your crime, you monster.' He thought as he gets out a phone from his pocket and dials a number, "Master Sartorious, the next duel is about to start."

At a white room...

"I see," Sartorius said, "It's only a matter a time, until I recruit our newest member," he broke out a grin, "Yusuke Urameshi, for when he loses young Yusuke will see the light! Everyone does, eventually."

-Kagome's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Black Pendant (S), Draining Shield (T), Fiend Sanctuary (S), Hysteric Fairy (M), Pot of Greed (S), Trap Jammer (T).

Light Sanctuary: Field Spell: When a LIGHT Fairy-Type attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, increase the ATK of the attacking monster by 1000 points during damage calculation only.

Wing Hammer: Normal Trap: Tribute 1 face-up "Wingweaver" on your side of the Field. Then destroy 1 of your opponent's face-up Monsters and inflict damage to his/her Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster.

-Kaiba's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Attack Guidance Armor (T), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (M), Lord of Dragon (M), Paladin of White Dragon (M), Polymerization (S), Pot of Greed (S), Ring of Destruction (T), Ritual Weapon (S), Silent Doom (S), Spear Dragon (M), The Flute of Summoning Dragon (S), White Dragon Ritual (S).


	27. Forshadowing

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 27: Foreshadowing**

"Go, Yusuke!" Joey and Keiko shouted.

Yusuke turned back and flashed his friend and girlfriend a smile and a thumbs-up. Then he faced his opponent. "Are you ready, Kaiba?"

"Let me make a couple modifications to my deck and then we can start." Kaiba said, walking away from the arena.

"I'll be ready when you are." Yusuke slid his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it.

Kaiba finally completed his deck and took a ready stance.

"This is it," Kuwabara said

"Hey I didn't think I'll see you guys here,"

Everyone turned to see a blonde haired fifteen year old boy, behind them, "Hey it's you," Syrus said, "Reginald."

Reginald smiled and waved, "Hi!" then spotted Yugi, "It's you, Yugi Muto!"

Yugi nodded, "Hi!"

Reginald rushed towards Yugi, "I can't believe it, the King of Games, right before my very eyes! What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching my cousin's duel with Kaiba."

Reginald turned to see Yusuke in the arena, "What!" he gawked, "Urameshi's your cousin!"

"That's right." Yugi said, "He's entering Duel Academy in the fall."

"Hey Reggie, you know who I am, right?" Joey asked, with hope.

Reginald blinked twice as he looked at the blonde duelist, "Um….sorry no I don't!"

Joey pulled an anime fall, "I'm 'Jumping' Joey Wheeler, runner-up in Duelist Kingdom and Finalist of the Battle City Tournament and KC Championships!" he gawked

Reginald thought about it for a bit, "No I can't see that I have," he said

Joey moaned, "I tell ya, I get no respect!" he whined.

Kaiba and Yusuke didn't say a word to each other, but simply nodded and drew five cards from their decks. "Duel!" they shouted (KLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba said, drawing a card. "I'll summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!" a red gargoyle appears on the field (ATK: 1600), "And I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Yugi gasped sharply, "I remember this move," he said

"Yeah, it's the same move that Kaiba pulled on me, while back," Joey said, "I bet ya dat Kaiba's gonna do the same thing that he did to me to Yusuke."

"What move?" Kuwabara asked

"Those face-downs are possibly Shrink and Crush Card." Joey answered

"Crush Card!" Keiko said. "That's a trap that destroys every one of your opponent's monster with attack points over 1400."

"That's right," Tea said, "My guess that Kaiba is going to destroy Yusuke's most powerful monsters in his deck."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his first card, "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800), "Now Gearfried attack his Ryu-Kishin Powered with Metal Forearm Thrust!" Gearfried charges towards the gargoyle.

"Face-down cards go!" Kaiba shouted, as two of his cards opened up, "First up is my Shrink spell card, it cuts my monster's attack points by half (ATK: 1600)-(ATK: 800)."

Gearfried slices Kaiba's monster in half with ease (KLP: 8000)-(KLP: 7000). "Next my Crush Card activates, when a Dark monster with 1000 or less attack points is destroyed in battle, this card destroys every monster with 1500 or more attack points on your field, in your hand, and in your deck."

"I knew it!" Yugi shouted

"That would mean that every one of Yusuke's most powerful monsters will be destroyed even before Yusuke gets to use them!" Kagome added

"Which is why I won't let it activate," Yusuke said, pulling a card from his hand and slid it in the slot. "I activate my spell card, Trap Booster!"

"No way!" Kaiba exclaimed

"Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard," Yusuke started, placing a card in the grave slot, "I can play a Trap Card from my hand and the card in question is Seven Tools of the Bandit! It may cost me 1000 Life Points (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 7000), but it lets me negate and destroy your Trap Card."

Kaiba smirked, "Good job, Yusuke," he said, "You've found a way to destroy my virus card on the first turn, but it's gonna take more than that to beat me."

"I know that and I end my turn," Yusuke said.

"Awesome!" Keiko cheered, "Yusuke managed to avoid Kaiba's virus."

"But he hasn't won the duel, yet," Zane said

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba draws a card from his hand. "I play the Magic card White Dragon Ritual."

"Uh! Oh!" Yusuke said.

"Paladin of White Dragon is going to make his big appearance," Syrus panicked, "And after Paladin goes Blue-Eyes White Dragon comes."

"By sacrificing Des Feral Imp from my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (ATK: 1900)." Out of the image of the Spell card came a knight dressed in white armor riding a baby Blue-Eyes.

"Now Paladin of White Dragon attack Ionic Spear Burst!"

At Kaiba's command, Paladin charges towards Gearfried as he turned into rushing force and hits the Iron Knight and destroys it. (YLP: 7000)-(YLP: 6900)

"And I'm not done with you, yet," Kaiba said, as Paladin returns to his true form and returns to Kaiba's side of the field, "By sacrificing Paladin, I can now summon another monster from my hand or deck and it's one that you've already meet, care to guess which, Yusuke!"

Yusuke grunts in reply, "Actually no," he replied

Kaiba grinned, "Let me give you a hint then, it has blue eyes, white scales, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Paladin and his baby dragon disappeared in a whirlwind and out of that whirlwind stepped Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the field, roaring at his appearance. (ATK: 3000)

"Oh crap!" Yusuke said, eying the sight of Blue-Eyes.

"Blue-Eyes has appeared!" Kuwabara appeared, "Which means that Urameshi's in for it!"

"Luckily, Kaiba can't attack with his Blue-Eyes this turn," Kurama said, "Which means that Yusuke's safe."

"For now, that is," Zane said.

"It's your move," Kaiba said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, now I can draw two cards from my deck." Yusuke draws two cards, "I'll place this face-down and summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000), "Next I'll equip her with Angel Wing!" Cyber Tutu grew Angel Wings from behind her back.

The boys, except of Zane, Joey, Tristan and Yugi were flabbergasted at this, "Urameshi, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, with disbelief, "That's a ballerina and ballerinas can't fight a dragon much less than a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Your friend is right, Yusuke," Kaiba said, "My Blue-Eyes is three times stronger than yours, even with wings!"

"Whoever said anything about my monster attacking your Blue-Eyes," Yusuke said, "My Cyber Tutu has a talent that allows her to attack my opponent directly as long as my opponent has a monster that is stronger than her."

"What……"

"Now Cyber Tutu attack with Pounding Piroutette!" Cyber Tutu flew towards Kaiba and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Kaiba gave a loud grunt as Cyber Tutu went back to her owner side (KLP: 7000)-(KLP: 6000)

"Oh there's Angel Wings special effect, whenever it attacks an opponent directly, it inflicts 300 points to your life points." Yusuke said.

Kaiba (KLP: 6000)-(KLP: 5700) grunts at this, "I'll end my turn now." Yusuke said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba said, drawing his card, "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" a man eating beast with legs and a huge weapon appears (ATK: 1900), "Now Vorse Raider attack his Cyber Tutu now!"

Vorse Raider charges towards the scared ballerina, "Go Trap Card," Yusuke said, "Blast with Chain! Now my Cyber Tutu's attack strength is increased by 500 points!" a rocket was attached to Cyber Tutu and a chain with a spike in her hands (ATK: 1000)-(ATK: 1500)

"That won't be enough to stop Vorse Raider's attack!" Kaiba said. Vorse Raider slices up Cyber Tutu and destroys it.

Yusuke (YLP: 6900)-(YLP: 6500) shields himself from the explosion impact, "I'm glad you did that whenever a monster equipped with Angel Wings is destroyed, I can draw one card from my deck." Yusuke said, as he drew a card.

"You'll need it," Kaiba said, "Blue-Eyes att……" Kaiba was interrupted, when his dragon explodes.

Yusuke snickers at this, "Oh did I forget to mention about Blast with Chain's other effect? Whenever this card is an equip card and destroyed, I get to destroy one monster, spell and trap card on the field."

"All right!" Syrus cheered

"Yusuke took out Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Kira added

"But it's not over yet," Joey said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, drawing a card. "I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode and equip him with Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade to increase his power by 300 points!" a black clad warrior, with a red cape with a twin jagged swords and one of them has a phoenix-shaped tilt. (ATK: 1800)-(ATK: 2100)

"Now Dark Blade attack his Vorse Raider now!" Yusuke commanded as his monster charges towards Vorse Raider and chops him to pieces.

Kaiba (KLP: 5700)-(KLP: 5500) grunts as one of his most powerful monster are destroyed, "That ends my turn."

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba drew a card and looked at it with satisfaction. "I set one card on the field and a monster facedown."

Two holographic cards joined the one already on the field.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said. He drew a card and slipped it into his Duel Disk. "I play Command Knight in attack mode." A female knight appears on the field (ATK: 1200). "Thanks to her special ability, I can increase the attack strength of every other warrior on the field." Both of Yusuke's monster were powered up (Dark Blade ATK: 2100)-(ATK: 2500) (Command Knight ATK: 1200)-(ATK: 1600), "Now, Dark Blade, attack his facedown monster."

The warrior rushed towards the card image, which flipped up to reveal a metallic orb with a single green domed eye and a wide smile (ATK: 900). "What the hell! Cyber Jar," Yusuke said. "That monster's ability destroys every monster on the field."

"That's right," Kaiba said, "Now say goodbye to your monsters!"

The metal pod exploded, sending shrapnel through all of Yusuke's monsters and destroying them. "Cyber Jar also has another effect," Kaiba said. "We take the top five cards from our deck and summon any monsters with four or less Level stars."

"No duh," Yusuke said. He drew five cards and picked three of them. "I summon three monsters in facedown defense mode."

Kaiba grimaced as two holographic cards appeared on the field. "I summon Rare Metal Dragon and Y-Dragon Head," he said. Before him appeared two dragons, a black one with metallic shining skin (ATK: 2400) and a red robotic one (ATK: 1500).

"I'll lay two face-downs and that will end my turn," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke's face-down cards must have low attack points," Atsuko said.

"But they could have a high defense points." Solomon said

"Ore no time draw," Kaiba said, "I'll sacrifice my weak Y-Dragon Head in order to summon Kaiser Glider." The red robot was replaced by a hulking yellow dragon (ATK: 2400)

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Next I'll activate my Trap, Dragon's Rage! Now everytime that one of my dragons attack one of your monster that has defense points lower than mine, the difference will be subtracted from your life points."

"Oh crap……" Yusuke said.

"Kaiser Glider," Kaiba commanded, "attack the leftmost monster." Kaiser Glider shot a yellow fireball out of his mouth. The fire reached Yusuke's monster and engulfed it.

"Thank you," Yusuke said with a smile. Inside the fire knelt D. D. Assailant (DEF: 1600). "Whenever my D.D. Assailant is destroyed as a result of battle, I get to remove from play the monster that destroyed him, along with D.D. Assailant."

Kaiser Glider has disappeared, "But you still lose life points thanks to my Trap Card," Kaiba said.

True to Kaiba's words, Yusuke's life points went down (YLP: 6500)-(YLP: 5700)

"Rare Metal Dragon, attack the middle monster." His dragon quickly tore through Yusuke's Rocket Warrior. Yusuke winced as his life points went further down. (YLP: 5700)-(YLP: 4600) "That ends my turn."

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke said, drawing a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and play a face-down and end my turn."

"Ore no time, draw," Kaiba said, drawing a card, "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode." The blue bat-winged dragon with a sharp nose (ATK: 1900) flapped onto the field next to the other dragons. "It inflicts damage to your Life Points even when your monster is in defense mode. Spear Dragon, attack his face-down card on the left! My Rare Metal Dragon will take care of your other monsters."

Spear Dragon fired a tornado burst from its mouth and towards the card, "Go Trap Card, Negate Attack, this cancels out your attack and ends your Battle Phase!" Spear Dragon's tornado had died out

Kaiba grimaced, "I'll place one face-down card and end my turn."

"It looks like Kaiba has the upper hand," Tea said.

"Come on, Yusuke," Keiko said under her breath.

Reginald eyed Keiko for a bit and turned to the duel.

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke drew a card from his deck, "Then I'll sacrifice two face-down monster cards to summon my Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight." A knight carrying two spears appears onto Yusuke's field riding on a purple horse. (ATK: 2300)

"Your knight is 100 shy of attack points to defeat my Rare Metal Dragon," Kaiba said.

"I know," Yusuke said. "That's why I'm removing two warriors from the game thanks to the special ability of my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade spell card." Yusuke's Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, Rocket Warrior and Command Knight had slid from the graveyard slot. "Next, I'll equip my knight with Divine Sword to increase his attack by 300 points." One of Gaia's spears transformed to the divine sword. (ATK: 2300)-(ATK: 2600)

"Now Gaia, attack his Rare-Metal Dragon now!"

The Dark Knight's horse charges towards the black metal dragon, pulling his weapon back. Gaia quickly tore through the black metal dragon and returned to its place in front of Yusuke, after Kaiba lost life points (KLP: 5500)-(YLP: 5300). "That ends my turn."

"Not bad, but he needs to play his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, before Kaiba can play one of his" Reginald said.

"Too bad it's not in his deck," Kagome said, "Kaiba forbid us from using them in this duel."

"If that's the case, then Urameshi won't stand a chance against Kaiba," Reginald said

"Hold on," Yugi said, "A duel isn't over until the last card is played."

"Ore no time, draw," Kaiba said, drawing a card from his deck. "I move my Rare Metal Dragon to defense mode (DEF: 2200) and set one card," Kaiba said. "Your turn."

"Ore no time," Yusuke said. He glanced at the card he drew, slipped it into his hand, grabbed the card next to it, and set it on his Duel Disk. "I summon King's Knight in attack mode." The orange-armored warrior stood aside Gaia and held its sword at the ready (ATK: 1600).

"King's Knight," Yusuke said, "attack Spear Dragon." The knight leapt across the field and slashed through Kaiba's monster with one strike. "Now, Gaia, attack Kaiba directly!"

The dark knight raised its sword, "I activate Command Silencer," he said. A totem pole appeared and let out waves of screeching sound. Gaia's horse stopped in pain and everyone, including Gaia's horse and except for Kaiba and Yusuke winced. "This negates your attack and lets me draw one card." He pulled his card and grimaced.

"I end my turn," Yusuke said as the screeching noise died away.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba drew another card and then smiled. "It's time to repay you for destroying my Blue-Eyes earlier with your Trap Card," he said. He picked a card from his hand and placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play the Spell Card Soul Exchange. This lets me sacrifice your Gaia so I can summon my Luster Dragon #2."

"I activate Mystical Rift Panel," Yusuke said. A purple fairy materialized and caught the reflection of Kaiba's Spell Card in her mirror. "This lets me control your Spell Card, so instead of my Gaia, you sacrifice my King's Knight."

The orange knight dissolved and flowed into Kaiba's Soul Exchange card, that's on Kaiba's side and a brilliant green dragon awoke in front of Kaiba (ATK: 2400), "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Ore no time, draw!", Yusuke drew a card and added it to his hand. "Your face-down don't scare me," he said, pulling out another card from his hand. "Gaia, attack his Luster Dragon."

Kaiba smiled. "Go Negate Attack," he said. "Your Battle Phase has ended."

Yusuke smiled. "I end my turn."

"Ore no time, draw," Kaiba said. "I set one card facedown and play Spell Reproduction, now I'll sacrifice two spell cards to bring a spell card from the graveyard to my hand." Kaiba sends two spell cards from his hand and a card slid out of his grave slot. "The card I brought out is Shrink and I'll use it on your dark knight to cut his attack points in half!"

Gaia is shrunk down a bit (ATK: 2600)-(ATK: 1300). "Next, I'll summon Blade Knight in attack mode," A light blue armored knight appears on the field (ATK: 1600) "Now, his attack is increased by 400 because I only have one card in my hand (ATK: 1600)-(ATK: 2000). Blade Knight, attack Gaia."

The medieval knight charges towards Gaia and cuts the dark knight to pieces (YLP: 4600)-(YLP: 3900) Blade Knight returns to his owner's side, "Now, Luster Dragon attack Yusuke directly!"

Luster Dragon hurls its attack towards Yusuke, "Go Trap Card, Draining Shield, now your monsters attack is negated and increases my life points!" (YLP: 3900)-(YLP: 6300)

Kaiba growled. "That ends my turn."

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke said. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy every card on your side of the field."

Kaiba grimaced as all of his cards were destroyed by the mighty feather tempest, "Now I'll summon Marauding Captain (DEF: 400) in defense mode! Next, I'll activate my captain's special effect to summon another warrior monster to the field and the monster in question is Mataza the Zapper (DEF: 800) in defense, then I'll place a face-down and end my turn." Right by the 15th century captain, a samurai with green armor appears on the field, kneeling on one knee.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kaiba drew a card. "I play Card of Demise," he said. "Now I draw until I hold five cards, and then after five turns must discard my entire hand." He smiled as he looked over the cards he'd drawn. "Next I play the Magic card Awakening from Beyond. This lets me return my Blue-Eyes from my Graveyard to my hand."

"And I get to draw two cards," Yusuke said, taking two from his deck.

"You'll need them," Kaiba said. "I'll summon Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1200) to the field and play the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon." A cloaked wizard wearing dragon bone armor appeared on the field holding a horn engraved with a dragon's head. He brought the horn to his lips and a pure sound resounded around the dome. "This allows me summon two Dragons from my hand. Now I'll summon my two Blue-Eyes to the field (ATK: 3000)x2."

Kaiba's two dragons roared and sending waves of power towards Yusuke. 'So that's how it is,' he thought, glancing again at the cards in his hand.

"Yusuke," Keiko said, seeing her boyfriend as he is hopelessly facing two of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters.

"I still have options, Kaiba," Yusuke said.

"Humph. Lord of Dragons, attack his Marauding Captain."

One punch took care of Yusuke's captain. "Blue-Eyes, attack Mataza with White Lightning!"

A burst of white energy came rushing at Mataza and engulfing him, "Now Blue-Eyes, direct attack!" The second Blue-Eyes hurls down its attack at Yusuke. "Guess again," he said, taking the card and sliding it into his Graveyard. "The monster I discarded was Kuriboh, and I can discard it to reduce the damage from one of your attacks."

A cluster of furry Kuribohs sprung up in front of Yusuke and took the brunt of Kaiba's attack.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Kaiba said.

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke drew a card, noted it with interest, it was Winged Kuriboh, 'Winged Kuriboh, I may need your help,' he thought

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode," Yusuke announced. A Kuriboh with small white wings (DEF: 200) popped out of the holographic card in front of him and waved at the crowd.

"How cute," Tea commented.

"No kidding," Yuki added.

"Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800). Next, I'll activate Release Restraint to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster." A tribal man with muscles and long raven hair appears on the field next to Winged Kuriboh (ATK: 2600), "Now I'll equip my sword master with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to increase his attack by 800." (ATK: 2600)-(ATK: 3400)

"Then, there's my monster special ability, whenever he's equipped with a card, he automatically destroys one monster on your side of the field and I choose your Lord of Dragons."

Lord of Dragons has disappeared, "Now my sword master attack now!" Gearfried charges towards one of the two Blue-Eyes on the left, "Go Draining Shield, now it negates your attack and I gain life points equal to your Sword Master's attack points!" (KLP: 5300)-(KLP: 8700)

"Urg…Damn it!" Yusuke cursed, "I end my turn."

"Damn it," Joey cursed, "Kaiba's life points are more than he started with!"

"Ore no time, draw," Kaiba drew his card and smirked at the sight of the card. "Just the card I needed," he said. "I activate my facedown Polymerization to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"What?" Yusuke shouted. "No fucking way!"

"I'm afraid so," Kaiba replied. Beside the two Blue-Eyes on the field appeared a third Blue-Eyes. Then the three dragons melded together to form the three-headed powerhouse of Kaiba's deck (ATK: 4500).

"My Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba shouted, "use your Neutron Blast to annihilate Yusuke's monster!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blasts a triple white blast at Gearfried, engulf him (YLP: 6300)-(YLP: 5200)

"Now I'll remove Blade Knight and Des Feral Imp from my Graveyard to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (ATK: 3000)." A turquoise dragon with red hair and white bone armor arose next to Kaiba. "Now, I pay 1000 Life Points (KLP: 8700)-(KLP: 7700) so that Chaos Emperor Dragon can destroy every card on the field and in our hands and do 300 points of damage to your Life Points for each card destroyed."

Flames formed in the Chaos Dragon's mouth and then flooded out towards Yusuke, engulfing every other card along the way, "I'll activate Divine Wind," Yusuke said. "This sends any effect damage back at you with twice the strength."

A strong wind blew up behind Yusuke and directed the flames back at Kaiba, as he took the last card in his hand, and slipped it into his Duel Disk. "I thought you might have something like that, kid," he said. "I play Ring of Defense to protect my Life Points from effect damage for this turn."

The spinning fan unfolded in front of Kaiba and the flames had died out

"I'll play Monster Reborn to summon back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500) one face-down card and that ends my turn." Kaiba said

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card from his deck

"Activate Trap Card," Kaiba said. "Virus Cannon!"

"Oh no!" Yusuke shouted

There were several sharp gasps, "This is bad," Kari said, "Now Yusuke has to send 10 of his Spell Cards in deck to the graveyard." Kurama added.

Yusuke searches through his deck and pulled out ten cards out and places them in the graveyard. "I'll play Card of Demise, now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns I have to discard my entire hand." Yusuke draws until he's holding five cards, "Next, Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards and discard two cards." Yusuke draws three cards and discards two, "Next I'll play Silent Doom, now I get to summon one monster from my graveyard in defense mode and I summon The Trojan Horse!" a wooden horse appears on the field on his hide legs. (DEF: 1200)

"That won't be enough to save you from my Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba said

"I know," Yusuke said, "If I get to choose to summon an Earth monster, I get to use my horse's ability as two sacrifices to summon forth Gilford the Legend (ATK: 2600)!"

"It's Gilford the Legend!" Syrus gawked.

"Urameshi's best monster!" Kuwabara added.

"With a special ability to boot," Kurama said.

"That monster is weak, but dueling your cousin has taught me something, Yusuke." Kaiba said, "Never understatement your opponents!"

"Then, you're a good listener, because I'm going to activate my Gilford's ability to gain equip spell cards from the graveyard to increase it's power!"

"What!"

"First up, is my Wicked-Breaking-Flamberge--Baou gives my monster a 500 power bonus." Gilford's sword gets bigger (ATK: 2600)-(ATK: 3100). "Next up, my Lightning Blade increases my monsters attack by 800!" (ATK: 3100)-(ATK: 3900) "Then, my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade gives another 800 points!" (ATK: 3900)-(ATK: 4700) "Next, My Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade gives my monster a 300 power bonus!" (ATK: 4700)-(ATK: 5000) "And the last equip card, or should I say trap equip card, is Blast With Chain, which gives my monster a power bonus of 500!" (ATK: 5000)-(ATK: 5500) Gilford's sword is now larger than himself

"5500 attack points……" Kaiba was shaking in fear as he was looking at Yusuke's monster, which's going to take down his dragon, "Now Gilford attack that Ultimate Dragon with Overload Slash!" Gilford blasted Kaiba's dragon (KLP: 7700)-(KLP: 6700), "I'll place this face-down and call it quits."

"Good job, Yusuke!" he said, "You aren't the only one who as destroyed my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Let me guess, Yugi destroyed it before," I said

"That's right," Kaiba said. "However, the duel still on, ore no time, draw," Kaiba said, whipping a card from his deck. He smiled when he saw that it was just the one he needed. Unknown to Kaiba, the card was glowing purple, "I play the Magic card Premature Burial. For the cost of 800 Life Points (KLP: 6700)-(KLP: 5900), I can bring one of the monsters in my Graveyard back to the field."

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon snarled and shifted nervously in front of Gilford. "But its still going to be blasted next turn," Yusuke said

"This is why I will make my dragon evolve into a stronger monster." Kaiba said.

'A stronger monster?' Yugi thought. 'Could it be…?'

"I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon," Kaiba shouted. The Ultimate Dragon's skin cracked, letting out shafts of brilliant white light, and then shattered to reveal a glimmering mechanical Blue-Eyes (ATK: 3000). It shrieked for the others and hovered in front of Kaiba.

"What's that!" Kuwabara asked

"Beats me," Syrus replied

"It's Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon," Kurama said, "Kaiba's best monster."

"Isn't that monster weaker than his Ultimate Dragon?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Yugi said, "but it gains more power from the dragons in Kaiba's Graveyard by 300 points."

"But the many dragons in Kaiba's Graveyard can't be strong enough for his Shining Dragon to destroy Yusuke's monster." Keiko said.

Kaiba said, "Since there are eight dragons in my Graveyard, so my Shining Dragon gains 2400 more attack points!" The dragon's power conduits glowed bluer and its shriek sounded deeper and more powerful as its attack points climbed (ATK: 5400).

"That monster is still weaker than mine." Yusuke said.

"I'm not done yet," Kaiba said, "Next I'll double my dragon's attack points with Double Up to my dragon."

The dragon shrieks once more as it becomes even more stronger (ATK: 5400)-(ATK: 10800)

"That's stronger than Yusuke's monster!" Joey exclaimed.

"Not only that," Kira said, "It has enough power to defeat Yusuke now."

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon," Kaiba said, "attack with Shining Neutron Blast."

-In the White Hall-

"Yes," Sartorious said, looking at his purple aura hand, "It's only a matter of time, until Yusuke Urameshi belongs with me."

-In the Duel Dome-

The dragon powers up its attack and fires at Gilford, "Go Trap Card," Yusuke said, "Mirror Force! Not only your attack is stopped, but it destroys your dragon in the process."

Kaiba smirked, "I really hate to say this, but Trap Cards won't work on my Shining Dragon."

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled, as his cried out and vanished in a flood of brilliant blue energy. Yusuke screams as his life points hits zero and a rush of light hits him hard. The ex-spirit detective stood motionless as his hair wasn't gelled, anymore, his clothes were covered with virtual smoke and the holograms faded.

"Yusuke!" his family, friends and girlfriend gawked

Yusuke winced as his cards suddenly shot out of his duel disk and rained down all around him.

"His cards!" Keiko, Kira, Kari, Kuwabara, Yugi, Kurama and Syrus gawked

Yusuke noticed that all of his cards were spread out on the ground, "My cards… Something's not right…" Yusuke gasped as he fell backwards, knocked out.

"What just happened?" Joey asked

"Urameshi fainted!" Kuwabara said.

"Oh no! Yusuke!" Atsuko, Keiko, Kari, Kagome and Kira ran out the room, to aid the fallen boy

"Oh man, it's happening again." Ayumi said

"You mean the same thing that happened with Kagome is happening to Yusuke, right now." Mai asked.

"Yeah," Eri replied

Reginald made his way out, "Hey Reggie, where are you going?" Tristan asked

"I have to go home now," Reginald said, "My mother's probably worrying about me, see you guys later."

However, Kurama, Zane and Hiei eyed the blonde's retreating back, knowing that something was strange about that kid. Reginald made it deep in the hallways and pulled out a cell phone.

_"Hello."_

"Master Sartorious, Urameshi has lost the duel."

_"Yes Reginald, I've found it out already, now it's on to phase two of the plan."_

Reginald smirked, "Perfect."

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Angel Wings (S), Card of Demise (S), Command Knight (M), Divine Wind (T), King's Knight (M), Kuriboh (M), Mataza the Zapper (M), Monster Reborn (S), Mystical Rift Panel (T), Release Restraint (S), Silent Doom (S), Soul Rope (T), Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (M), The Trojan Horse (M), Wicked-Breaking-Flamberge—Baou (S) Winged Kuriboh (M).

-Kaiba's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Card of Demise (S), Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (M), Command Silencer (T), Crush Card (T), Cyber Jar (M), Des Feral Imp (M), Dragon's Rage (T), Draining Shield (T), Luster Dragon #2 (M), Kaiser Glider (M), Negate Attack (T), Rare Metal Dragon (M), Ring of Defense (S), Ryu-Kishin Powered (M), Shrink (S), Spell Reproduction (S), Virus Cannon (T), Vorse Raider (M).

Double Up: Normal Spell: Doubles the attack of one monster on your side of the field and during your Standby Phase, you have to pay 2000 life points to keep it in play.


	28. Hit by Light

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 28: Hit of Light**

How could I been so stupid? I trusted her and she literately and metaphorically stabs me in the back. I've been in Duel Academy for a year and when I come back she tricks me and stabs my back with a knife, at an alley. She said that she never loved me and I was only a pawn for her success during middle school. She found someone new during the time I was away. I lay at the alley, with my aching back, thinking why she betrayed me, which hurt me the most than any physical and mental pain. Her. The one who broke my heart. Her, the one who stood what seemed to be forever by my side.

I can still hear her words echoing in my head, "You idiot, you were nothing but a pawn to my success during middle school, I felt nothing for you except pity that you were an illegitimate child!"

A light shines on my face and I wonder, why would there be light at the dead of night, "Yusuke Urameshi."

I wondered, how did this person knew my name, considering that I've never heard this voice before, "You poor boy."

I felt hands on my aching back and next thing I knew my back was as good as new. I got up on my feet and brushed up my Obelisk Blue trench coat. The brightness of the light was to damn powerful for my eyes to look and the light stopped. I turned to see a guy with blue hair and earrings, wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate trench.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name will be known in time, Mr. Urameshi."

_-.-.-.-.-._

Yusuke moaned as he opened his eyes, getting him out of the sense of unconscious. His vision was blurry, "Yusuke, are you okay?"

Yusuke turned his eyes, which was now getting clearly, "Keiko……" he said, as he was grabbed by his girlfriend's arms, "I'm so glad that you're alright," she said

"You almost had us worried."

Yusuke turned to see Kagome at the corner, walking towards him. Yusuke around to see that he was on a bed, in a medical room.

"How was brought here?"

"Joey and Kurama carried you here, after you were unconscious." Kagome replied

Yusuke looked down to see that he was still in Keiko's arms. This was an odd feeling that Yusuke was getting when he was in the brunette's arms, kind of like he can't be comfortable.

_"You idiot, you we're a pun in my success during middle school, I felt nothing for you except pity that you were an illegitimate child!"_

Yusuke pushed Keiko away from him, remembering from his dream that the sentence that he heard was Keiko's own words. Kagome caught Keiko as she regained her balance after she was pushed back and glared at Yusuke, "Why did you just do that?" she asked, staring Yusuke hard.

Yusuke looked at his cousin with uncertainly and just felt guilty about what he did.

Keiko joined Kagome, glaring at Yusuke, "We were worried about you after that duel with Kaiba and you……."

"I'm sorry," Yusuke interrupted

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry that I pushed you, just had a dream that's all." Yusuke said, knowing that dreams don't mean anything at all in the real life, "What's going on?"

"Well your mom's yelling at Kaiba, if anything happens to you, she'll press charges." Keiko replied

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours," Kagome replied, "Yusuke, what happened?"

Yusuke gave Kagome a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?" he asked

"I meant at the end of the duel with Kaiba."

Yusuke sighed, "Well, after Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attacked my monster and my life points hitting zero, I felt a wave of light hit me."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'The same thing happened with me,' she thought

**Flashback**

_Kagome was walking from school, with her friends._

_"Hey stop!"_

_The four girls stop and turned to see a fifteen year old girl with long brown hair, tied to a long braid with blue eyes._

_"Excuse me, is Kagome Higurashi in that little group of yours." The girl asked_

_Kagome forward from the group, "I'm her," she said._

_"I want to duel you!" she declared_

_A few moments later Kagome and the girl dueled and it ended with Kagome losing all her life points. She stood there motionless and her cards shooting out of her duel disk, "My cards…….what's going on?" she muttered as she fell forward, rendering unconscious._

**End Flashback**

Kagome wondered if this is was some kind of déjà vu going on.

"What kind of light?" Keiko asked

Yusuke grimace, "I don't know, but it was something out of the ordinary when I lose a duel." He said

"It happened before," Kagome said, which got Yusuke and Keiko to give the black haired girl an odd look, "What do you mean?" Yusuke asked

"Before I moved here and when I was walking home with my friends, a girl came our way and dueled me. I lost and afterwards, my cards were shot from my Duel Disk and I fell onto the ground, unconscious." Kagome said.

"You mean that the same thing that happened to Yusuke, happened to you?" Keiko asked

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Since then, I've lost duels after duels since then."

"At school when you duel some of the students, you ended up winning."

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe, something got my will to duel again." she said

"Kagome, the time that your cards were shot out of your Duel Disk, did that ever happened again?" Yusuke asked

"No, I had that ever again."

Yusuke gets up from his bed, "Yusuke, are you sure that you should be getting up from bed?" Keiko asked, with concern, "The light that hit you could have side effects," Keiko added

"I'll be fine," Yusuke said, getting his jacket from his bed and placing it on his person. He walked out of his room and as Yusuke got into the waiting room and he turned around a blur of light blue ran past him and tackled him to the ground.

"Yusuke, you're ok, you're ok." Syrus cried as he hugged his best friend tightly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at this, "Syrus, what the hell are you doing? Get off." he said trying to push his childhood friend off of him, but Syrus wouldn't budge.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" The boy continued. As Yusuke struggled to remove the little blunette off of him, Syrus struggled to keep him self from being removed.

Keiko and Kagome came out of the room and saw Yusuke trying to get Syrus off of him and giggled at this.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed, "Please Syrus remove yourself from my being." Yusuke said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Syrus quickly got up, allowing Yusuke to stand and suddenly arms came up and wrapped themselves around Yusuke and pulling him into a hug, "My baby!" Atsuko cried, giving her son a hug, "I thought that I lost you again!"

Yusuke was getting annoyed at this, "Mother!" he complained, trying to get out of his mother's arms, "Let go, I'm fine."

"You can't necessarily blame her, Yusuke," Solomon said, "When you got hit by that car, last year, we almost lost you."

Atsuko let's go of Yusuke, as Kaiba came into the room, to Joey's disgust, "Hey Kaiba, stay away from him!" he spat

Kaiba walked pasted Joey, ignoring the blonde's yells of disgust, "Yusuke, are you feeling alright?" he asked

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

Joey got into Kaiba's face, "Hey, you bettea not do anythin' to Yusuke, or else……." Kaiba slammed his hand onto Joey's face, "Beat it, Wheeler."

Joey was pushed by the impact and glared at Kaiba, "That's it!" he roared, as he lunged at Kaiba but Keiko went behind him and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist and Tristan grabbing Joey's arms, restraining the enraged blonde, "Let me go, guys!"

"I'm fine," Yusuke said, "And I'm ready for the apprentice job."

Keiko looked down to the ground, while holding the enraged Joey and knowing that Yusuke will be gone again. She'll miss him, but this time, he'll be safe, but she wondered if the same thing which spot Yusuke's cards out of his Duel Disk, will happen again. Kagome said that it never happened, so she doesn't have anything to worry about, right?

-In the White Room-

"Ah!" Sartorious pulled a The Star card from his Tarot deck, "It appears that Yusuke has a weakness." Sartorious narrowed his eyes, "Maybe it could be handy to make him see the light, along with Kagome."


	29. A Girl from Kagome's Past

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 29: A Girl from Kagome's Past**

"So, well be seeing you two," Atsuko said, to Yusuke and Kagome, who were by the limo saying their goodbyes to their family and friends.

"You two take care of yourselves," Kurama said, with a sincere smile

"And if Kaiba does anything funny, you know who ta call," Joey said, with a smug look.

"I doubt that Kaiba would do anything to Yusuke or Kagome, Joey," Yugi said.

Keiko was fiddling her fingers, in nervousness, 'Yusuke's leaving again,' she thought, 'I know that he's no longer a spirit detective and he won't be getting it back. But I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen to him, maybe I've been getting this feeling when Yusuke leaves, I've gotten used to it.'

"Keiko?"

The brunette looked at her boyfriend, "Is something wrong?" he asked

Keiko knew Yusuke didn't want her to be worried about him a lot, but she couldn't help it, she loved him more than he know, "No, I'm fine, Yusuke." She replied, with a fake smile.

"You sure."

Keiko nodded, in reply, "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "Don't worry about me." Keiko's lips formed a smirk, "Plus, if I ever here from Kagome that you're slacking off, then there wouldn't be a security guard alive at Kaiba's place to keep me from ringing your neck."

Yusuke gulped and cringed at his girlfriend's threat, knowing she'd do it, "Yes ma'am." He squeaked

Kuwabara laughed, "Oh man, Urameshi, after all the guys you've fought, you get scared your own girlfriend, now that's just pathetic!" (A/N: For once, Kuwabara made some sense)

Yusuke slams his bag at the back of Kuwabara's head, making the carrot-top slams his face onto the ground, "Shut up!" he snarled

"You can't necessary blame the oaf, for making sense," Hiei said, looking at Kuwabara, who was on the ground.

Kaiba walked out of the Duel Dome, "Okay, kids, are you two ready?" he asked

"Yeah!" Yusuke replied

"Yep!" Kagome added

Kaiba sent a death glare at the others, "I'll see you, dorks later," he said, as he got into his limo.

"Bye guys!" Yusuke and Kagome said in unison as the got inside the limo.

"Roland, let's go home," Kaiba commanded.

"Yes sir," Roland said, as the limo drove off the parking lot.

"Oh man!" Syrus said, as the limo carrying Kaiba, Yusuke and Kagome had left the parking lot and driving onto the road, "I can't believe that they're gone already and for the whole summer, too."

The small blunette felt hands onto his shoulders and he looked up to see Keiko above him, looking at him with a smile, "Don't worry, Sy," she said, "I'm sure that they'll talk to us while away."

"That is if Kaiba'll let dem," Joey grumbled, with his arms crossed

-With Yusuke and Kagome-

Yusuke was staring into his Deck hard, for the past 10 minutes, wondering what could have caused his cards to shoot out from his Duel Disk and him blacking out. He could still remember what happened after the Duel with Kaiba.

**Flashback**

_"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon," Kaiba said, "attack with Shining Neutron Blast."_

_The dragon powers up its attack and fires at Gilford, "Go Trap Card," Yusuke said, "Mirror Force! Not only your attack is stopped, but it destroys your dragon in the process."_

_Kaiba smirked, "I really hate to say this, but Trap Cards won't work on my Shining Dragon."_

_"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled, as his cried out and vanished in a flood of brilliant blue energy. Yusuke screams as his life points hits zero and a rush of light hits him hard. The ex-spirit detective stood motionless as his hair wasn't gelled, anymore, his clothes were covered with virtual smoke and the holograms faded._

_Yusuke winced as his cards suddenly shot out of his duel disk and rained down all around him._

_Yusuke noticed that all of his cards were spread out on the ground, "My cards… Something's not right…" Yusuke gasped as he fell backwards, knocked out._

**End Flashback**

He didn't sense anything abnormal from the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon card and the same thing happened with Kagome, before.

Kagome looked at her cousin, who was staring at his Deck. She knew that he was thinking about what happened earlier in his Duel with Kaiba.

"Okay kids," Kaiba said, "I forgot to manage that you'll have another student in my mansion."

"Another student?" Yusuke repeated

"That's right," Kaiba said, "Her name is Catherine Maxwell and she's a talented duelist. I don't need to tell people of your ages to behave."

"Is she in the mansion, right now?" Kagome asked

"That's right."

"We're here, Mr. Kaiba," Roland said.

The limo approached through the golden gates and parked by the manor. Kaiba got out of the limo, along with the cousins.

"Wow, look at the size of this house!" Yusuke gawked, at the sight of it.

"Yeah," Kagome added

Kaiba looked at the teens, "Okay kids, let's go," he said, as he walked towards the door and opened the door, with the cousins following him while carrying their bags and luggage.

"Yusuke, Kagome, how are you two," came a voice

The two turned to see a tall young man in his twenties with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a white shirt and jeans and a brown trench coat. Yusuke recognized him, "Mokuba is that you?"

Kagome blinked twice, "Mokuba," Kagome dropped her things and flung herself to him to give him a hug, "Hey Kagome," Mokuba returned the hug, "You two have grown since the last time, I've seen you."

"I didn't expect to see you here, Higurashi," came a feminine voice with an Australian accent.

The four turned to see a sixteen year old girl, walking towards them. She had long brown hair to the knee, tied to a single braided ponytail, with three large bangs, her eyes were piercing cobalt blue, and her pale skin was soft and smooth. She wore a green tank top with jeans, her body was semi-flawless, with curves in all the right places, she had an innocent smirk on her face as she looked at the shocked expression on Kagome's face, "It's you!" she said, pointing at the girl.

Yusuke gave his cousin a puzzled look, "Someone you know," he asked.

"You remember the girl that dueled me and when I lost, I was knocked out after my cards were shot out!" Kagome replied

The braided haired girl rubbed her head, sheepishly, "I didn't know that you were knocked out," she said and eyed Yusuke and her heart stopped, 'Wow, he's so……' She shook her head, "Hello, the name's Catherine Maxwell."

Yusuke smiled, "Nice to meet you, my name's Yusuke Urameshi."

Catherine's eyes widened, "You're the Great Yusuke Urameshi!" she squeaked, "The one who at his whistle can summon 1,000 bad guys with knives Urameshi."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Half of it, yeah." He replied, "I can't whistle."

"Oh! But you don't duel, right?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "But I can duel." He replied

Catherine smirked, "Then, you wouldn't mind if I duel ya," she suggested.

Kagome dashed over to Yusuke, "Yusuke, this girl is dangerous," she said and glared at the brunette, "She has cards that I've never seen before."

"So, what, we'll be going to Duel Academy and there will be all sorts of challenges that I can't run away from."

"Then, it's settled." Catherine said.


	30. Duel! Yusuke vs Catherine

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 30: Duel! Yusuke vs. Catherine**

Outside in the front of the mansion, Yusuke and Catherine are looking at each other, while five inches away from each other. Kagome and Mokuba were watching the duel from the sides, "You know, it's been a while since, I've seen a duel." Mokuba said, "I wonder how things will turn up."

Kagome had her arms crossed onto her chest, with a stern looking on her face, thinking that she hopes that Yusuke knows what he's doing.

"Duel!" both duelists drew five cards from their respective decks (CLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine draws her card, "I'll summon Dark Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!" a female monster with black hair with red highlights, with purple wings and black hands and feet with long talons wearing a black jumpsuit with purple lines going down. (ATK: 1300).

"Dark Harpie Lady?" Yusuke repeated, in confusion, "I've heard about Harpie Lady 1, but Dark Harpie Lady 1!"

"That's right," Catherine said while smirking, "See there are many types of Harpie Lady Monsters except that this Harpie Lady is more powerful than any Harpie Lady. And thanks to her special ability, she gains 500 attack points." True to Catherine's words, Dark Harpie Lady 1 shrieks as she glowed bright red for several seconds and her attack power increase. (ATK: 1300) - (ATK: 1800)

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card, Dark Elegant Egotist, now I can special summon Dark Harpie Lady!" three more Dark Harpie Ladies appears onto the field. (ATK: 1950), "And thanks to my Dark Harpie Lady 1's special ability, my Harpie sisters gain 500 attack points. (ATK: 1950) - (ATK: 2450)

"I'll place a face-down card and end my turn!," Catherine said, as a face-down card was set behind her Dark Harpie

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his first card, "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight on the field, in attack mode!" the black iron clad knight appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "I'll activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade! Now Gearfried's attack points increase by 800!"

"But, Gearfried can't be equip by any equip cards," Catherine argued

"Yeah I know that, but my Fusion Sword can't be destroyed by any effects that would destroy spell cards!"

"What!?!"

A lengthy katana was attached to Gearfried's hand, forcibly (ATK: 1800) - (ATK: 2600), "Gearfried attack her Dark Harpie Lady Sisters!" Yusuke said, pointing at the Dark Harpie Sisters

Gearfried lunged at the Harpie Sisters and the sisters gave a shriek as they were sliced and destroyed.

Catherine blocks the impact as her life points were hit. (CLP: 8000)- (CLP: 7850)

"I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!" Yusuke said, as he placed two cards into the spell/trap slot.

"Yusuke's taken an early lead in the duel!" Mokuba commented

"But he shouldn't lower his guard," Kagome added, carefully looking at Catherine.

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine draws her next card and looks at it, with a grin on her face, "I'll summon Dark Birdface in defense mode!" a huge black scary bird appears with a shriek, before wrapping its wings around itself. (DEF: 1600), "Next, I'll switch my Dark Harpie to defense as well!" the black clad harpy crotches down to her knee and folded her arms (DEF: 1400), "I'll place a face-down!" Catherine slids a card into the slot and it materialized behind Dark Birdface, "Then, I'll activate my face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Catherine's face-down Spell Card opens up, "Now I'll it to destroy my face-down!" she said, pointing at her face-down card as a typhoon appears and destroys it, after it revealed a sarcophagus.

"Why would you destroy your own face-down card?" Yusuke asked, in confusion

"To activate it," Catherine said, with a grin, "Whenever, my Dark Coffin is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you get the privilege to either discard one random card you're your hand or destroy your own monster."

"I know which effect to use," Yusuke turned over his cards that he had in his hand and sends it to the Graveyard slot. "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card from his Deck, "I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

The futuristic ballerina spins at her appearance by Gearfried and stops spinning. (ATK: 1000)

"It's a ballerina," Mokuba commented, "A really weak ballerina."

"Why would you bring that weak monster to the field?" Catherine asked

"Because of her special ability to attack you directly as long as there are monsters that are stronger than her." Yusuke replied

"Huh!?!" Catherine took a step back

"Cyber Tutu, direct attack! Pounding Piroutette!" Yusuke commanded, pointing at Catherine and Cyber Tutu charged forward, spinning over Armed Dragon and kicking Catherine in the face. (CLP: 7850) - (CLP: 6850)

"I'm not done, yet," Yusuke said, pointing at Dark Harpie Lady 1, "Gearfried attack Dark Harpie Lady 1!"

Gearfried charges towards Dark Harpie Lady and in one slash the black harpy was destroyed and both Cyber Tutu and Gearfried to their owner's side of the field, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine draws her card and observes Yusuke's field, 'As long as that Cyber Tutu is on the field, Urameshi will keep attacking my Life Points' she thought and narrowed her eyes, 'I have to destroy her.' the braided duelist turned her Dark Birdface card vertically, "I'll switch my Dark Birdface to attack mode!"

The black bird spread its wings and screeches sharply, "Dark Birdface, send that ballerina twirlin' to the Graveyard!"

Dark Birdface flips its wings and hover above Cyber Tutu and sends a screech blast at her, "Go Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

One of Yusuke's face-downs opens up, "Now your attack is canceled for this turn!"

Catherine grits her teeth, "Go!"

"Wow, Yusuke's doing a lot better than before," Mokuba said.

"Yeah," Kagome said, 'Maybe, but I won't bet on it.'

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his next card and places it in his hand and pulls out a card from his hand, "I'll summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!"

The muscular gymnast flips onto the field (ATK: 800), "Next, I'm gonna activate her special ability, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters in attack mode!" Yusuke sends a card from his card and Cyber Gymnast jumps up towards Dark Birdface and kicks its head, destroying it and returning back to Yusuke's side, "Cyber Gymnast, Cyber Tutu, Gearfried, Direct Attack!!!"

All of Yusuke's monsters charged towards Catherine and the ponytailed duelist braced herself for the stampede, which knocked her down and take out a chuck of her Life Points. (CLP: 6850) – (CLP: 2450)

"That ends my turn!"

"I don't believe it," Mokuba said, "Yusuke lowered Catherine's Life Points by more than half."

"Yeah," Kagome said, 'And I'm sure that she only toying with him.' She thought, as Catherine got on her feet

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine draws her card and smirked at the sight of it, "Okay Urameshi, I'll summon Dark Sonic Duck in defense mode!" a black duck appears onto the field (DEF: 700), "I'll place this face-down and end!" a card materialized behind the black duck

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card and points at Dark Sonic Duck, "Cyber Gymnast, attack that duck now!!"

Cyber Gymnast jumps up and was going to stomp onto Dark Sonic Duck's head, "I'll activate this, Darkness Wave!"

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, 'That's the same card that she used on me!' she thought and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke heads up that's a very nasty Trap Card!"

"That's right," Catherine said, "Now all ya monsters will be destroyed and you take damage equal to the total attack points of the destroyed monsters."

Yusuke was stunned as a wave of darkness was rushing towards him and destroying all of his monsters and he braced himself for the 4200 damage to his Life Points (YLP: 8000) – (YLP: 3600)

The wave disappeared and leaving nothing on Yusuke's field, except for his face-down card and Yusuke, lowering his Duel Disk, "I end my turn!"

"Whoa, no way!" Mokuba said, "There are no monsters for Yusuke to defend with."

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine draws her card, from her Deck, "Now I'll summon Dark Flying Kamakiri to the field in attack mode!" as Catherine slaps the card onto her Disk as huge black fly appears onto the field, buzzing (ATK: 1400)

"Dark Flying Kamakiri, Dark Sonic Duck, Direct Attack!" Catherine commanded, pointing at Yusuke as her monster sends sonic waves towards the Yusuke, "Go Trap Card!" Yusuke said, pointing at his face-down card, which opened up, "Draining Shield!" a transparent barrier appears around Yusuke, "Now I get to negate the attack of one of your monsters and I gain Life Points equal to its attack points and I choose Dark Sonic Duck!"

The sonic attack belonging to Dark Sonic Duck hits Yusuke's barrier and rejuvenated 1700 of his Life Points. (YLP: 3600) – (YLP: 5300). "You'll need it, because I still have my Dark Flying Kamakiri!" Then, the sonic waves belonging to Dark Flying Kamakiri went past the barrier and hits Yusuke head on. (YLP: 5300) – (YLP: 3900)

Yusuke puts his right arm, which he used to block Dark Flying Kamakiri's attack, down "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card from his Deck, "I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!"

The green robed ninja appears onto the field, "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack!" Yusuke commanded, pointing at the black duck.

Sasuke lunged at the black duck and slashes it with his daggers, before returning to Yusuke's side.

Catherine frowned as her life points were cut down (CLP: 2450) – (CLP: 2340)

"I'm done!" Yusuke said

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine draws her first card and places it in her hand, "I'll sacrifice my Dark Flying Kamakiri to summon forth Dark Roc from the Valley of Haze!"

The black insect disappears in a blaze of bright violet light and in its place a huge black mutated bird (ATK: 2400)

"Do you have any monsters that don't have the word 'Dark' in them?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I don't," Catherine replied, "Dark Roc, attack with Dark Sonic Blast!!"

Dark Roc shrieks and a wave of sonic shoots from its mouth and destroys Sasuke and Yusuke blocks the impact with his Duel Disk. (YLP: 3900) – (YLP: 3300), "I'll set a face-down and end my turn!" a card materialized behind Dark Roc.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card from the top of his Deck and look at it, "I'll place a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!" a card appears horizontally onto the field.

"Ore no time, draw!" Catherine said, drawing her card, "I'll activate the Spell Card, Reload! Now, all I have to do is add my hand to my Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that I added to my deck with this effect!" Catherine said as she took out her deck, placed her hand on top of the deck, shuffles the deck and drew the same number of cards, "Then, I'll activate face down Trap, Call of the Haunted!"

Catherine's face-down card opens up, "Now I can summon one monster from my Graveyard and I choose Dark Harpie Lady 1!"

Dark Harpie Lady 1 rose from the ground and spreads her dark wings then gave a loud screech. (ATK: 1300)

"Next, I'll summon Dark Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode!" another black harpy appears onto the field (ATK: 1300), "And thanks to my Dark Harpie Lady 1's special ability, all three of my monsters gain 500 extra attack points."

All of Catherine's monsters glowed bright red and their attack points increase. Dark Roc (ATK: 2400) – (ATK: 2900), Dark Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1300) – (ATK: 1800) and Dark Harpie Lady 2 (ATK: 1300) – (ATK: 1800)

Kagome and Mokuba gaped their mouths open, "Oh Man!" Mokuba gaped, "That would be enough to finish off Yusuke!"

Kagome felt that it was déjà vu all over again, considering that it happened to her, 'If I'm right, then after Yusuke's Life Points go down to zero, Yusuke would lose conscious again.' She thought and didn't want the same thing to happen to Yusuke, "Stop the Duel, now!"

Yusuke and Catherine gave the black haired duelist a puzzled look, "Why's that?" Mokuba asked

"Yeah, why do you want us to stop?" Yusuke asked

"Because the same happened to me," Kagome said, "After I was defeated by this girl over here," she said, pointing at Catherine, "Anytime that I dueled and lost, I would lose consciousness. Plus, you were hit unconscious, after your cards were shot out of your Duel Disk. Please stop the match!"

Catherine's eyes were shot wide, 'His cards were shot out of his Duel Disk……'

"But, I'll be fine!" Yusuke said, in defense

"No, you won't," Kagome pleaded, "Please Yusuke, stop the match, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Yusuke growled, "Okay fine……"

The images disappeared off the field, "It looks like we have to Duel sometime next time." Yusuke said.

"Yeah," Catherine stared at Yusuke hard, 'There must be some reason to why that happen.' She thought

Later at the night, Kaiba showed Yusuke and Kagome to their rooms and needless to say that they were impressed.

Yusuke's door was opened by Roland, "Excuse me, Mr. Urameshi," he said, looking at the ex-spirit detective, who lying on his bed.

Yusuke sat up and looked at the man, "Yeah."

Roland handed Yusuke the phone, "There's a Ms. Yukimura on line for you."

Yusuke got up on his feet and placed the receiver to his ear as Roland made his way out, "Hey!"

_"Hey Yusuke, how's your first day?" Keiko asked_

"I'm fine, Keiko, how are you?" Yusuke asked

_"I'm fine, just the usual. Syrus and Ryoko can't seem to get along with each other."_

_"Watch it, Half Pint!"_

_"No why don't you watch, Blonde!"_

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he could hear arguments are shot, "If I didn't know any better, they act like a married couple."

_"Yeah, they might the same as us, one day."_

"Yeah, that is if they don't kill each til then." Yusuke said, "Oh just to let you know that there's someone else that's staying with us."

_"Oh really."_

"Yeah, her name is Catherine Maxwell and I know what you're thinking right now."

_"Oh and what do you think I'm thinking?" Keiko asked, in a cold tone of voice_

"You're thinking that I have some feelings for this girl, when in reality I don't," Yusuke replied, "There's no need to get jealous."

_"I'm not jealous!" Keiko snapped_

That yell almost got Yusuke's eardrum busted, _"Besides, the only one that would be jealous if his/her relationship partner is staying with someone of the opponent gender is you."_

"Oh please," Yusuke snapped, "I completely trust you."

_"You do," Keiko said, "Then, you wouldn't mind if I go out with one of my guy friends from school would you?"_

Yusuke's stomach were at knots, but he had to trust that Keiko wouldn't cheat on him, "No, not at all!"

_"Okay who the hell are you and what have you done to my Yusuke?" Keiko asked, in an almost pissed off tone_

"Oh Ha! Ha! Very funny!"

_Keiko giggled at Yusuke's sarcasm, "Okay, I better go before the married couple kill each other. You're coming to the park on Independence Day, right?"_

"Of course, I'm coming," Yusuke said, "You think that I'm just going to miss it."

_"Right."_

Yusuke could tell that Keiko was blushing, "I love you."

_Keiko was stunned at this and came back to earth, "I love you, too."_

-Yusuke's Card List-

_**New Cards List**_

-Catherine's Card List-

_**New Cards List**_

Call of the Haunted (T), Dark Coffin (T), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Reload (S)

Dark Birdface: Dark/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can add 1 "Harpie Lady" from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)

Dark Elegant Egotist: Normal Spell: You can only activate this card when there are 1 or more face-up monsters that have the name "Dark Harpie Lady" in its card name on the field. Special Summon 1 monster that have the name "Dark Harpie Lady" in its card or "Dark Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or your Deck.

Dark Flying Kamakiri: Dark/Level 4/Insect/Effect: When this is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 DARK monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 900)

Dark Harpie Lady 1: Dark/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect: As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)

Dark Harpie Lady 2: Dark/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect: Negate the effects of any Flip Effect Monsters that are destroyed by this monster as a result of battle. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)

Dark Harpie Lady Sisters: Dark/Level 6/Winged Beast/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned by the effect of "Dark Elegant Egotist". (ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100)

Dark Roc from the Valley of Haze: When this card is sent directly from your hand to the Graveyard, add this card to the Deck and shuffle it. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400)

Dark Sonic Duck: Dark/Level 3/Winged Beast: (ATK: 1700/DEF: 700)

Darkness Wave: Normal Trap: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and destroy all of your opponent's face-up monsters. Then, inflict damage equal to the total of ATK points of the monsters destroyed by this card effect.

Japanese Index

Ore no time-My turn!


	31. Duel! Keiko vs Kira

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Duel! Keiko vs. Kira**

Kari was making breakfast for herself, her mother and sister, in the morning. She had her apron on, covering her blue shirt, along with a pair of red jeans. At was 9: 30 am; Atsuko and Kira were still sleeping right now. Just then, the sound of the door being unlocked occurred. Kari knew that it was only Keiko, unlocking the door.

The door opened up, "Hello!"

Kari was right as she walked out of the kitchen, "Morning Kei……" she waved

Keiko noticed that the elder Urameshi was before her, "Hey Kari." She sniffed the air in disgust, "You're cooking again."

"Yeah." Kari noticed what Keiko was wearing which appeared to be white dress shirt and a pink sundress, "Why are you dressed so nicely?"

"I'm taking Kira out for the day."

"While good luck on that," Kari said

Keiko grimaced, knowing that Kira would be sleeping right now and has the same sleeping state as Yusuke. It's been a month since, Yusuke and Kagome were at Kaiba's mansion. Keiko missed her best friend and boyfriend so much.

"Kari, you should know that I don't need luck to wake Kira up," Keiko walked over to Lina's door and knocked on it, "Kira."

There was no answer and Keiko opened the door and saw a mouth of a Tyrannosaurs Rex roaring blowing her hair back, followed by Keiko's scream.

"Keiko!" Kari ran to the brunette's aid, which was knocked onto the floor, "What's wrong!?!" Kari asked

Just then, laughter was heard as the image of the dinosaur had disappeared. Kari and Keiko were stunned just knowing that the image of the dinosaur was a Duel Monster, Black Tyranno, plus they were angered because the fell victim to another one of Kira's practical jokes.

The two girls walked into Kira's room and saw the youngest Urameshi laughing her head off, "Oh man!" Kira laughed, "I can't believe that you actually believed that there's a tyrannosaurs in this room!"

Kira sat up on her bed and eyed her older sister and best friend, "Hello dinosaurs are extinct!" she said, with a grin, "Plus, a tyrannosaurs is too big for this room to keep."

"Still that wasn't funny!" Keiko snapped, glaring at her best friend, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Yeah, but since Yusuke's not here to fall for my pranks, so I need a victim," Kira said. Kira had a knack of pranks on people and Yusuke was usually her normal target.

Kari sighed, in disbelief of her little sister, "You acted like Yusuke, everyday."

"Yeah, next thing to happen is that I may have to slap her for her stupidity," Keiko seethed, still angry at Kira.

Kira sniffed the air, "Uh! What's burning, sis?" she asked

Kari's eyes widened, "Oh shit!" she dashed into the kitchen

Keiko sighed at another of her best friend's neglecting of kitchen duties, "So, what brings you here, Keiko?" Kira asked

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day together," Keiko replied, "You know just us girls."

Kira had know Keiko for months and knew what Keiko's idea of fun would be, which would be going shopping for endless of hours or see a sappy romance fic, which wouldn't be her idea of fun. But if dueling or dinosaurs were on the list then she'll gladly accept, considering it was her hobby.

"Okay, but I've got an idea," Kira said.

Keiko raised an eyebrow, trying to anticipate Kira's idea would be, "What is it?"

"Well, how about we duel and the winner gets to choose what to do for the day and if we happen to go to a restaurant, loser would have to pay."

Keiko placed her finger onto her cheek and thought about it for while, "Okay, just need to get my Deck and Duel Disk."

Later, Kira came out of her room wearing a green shirt, khaki pants and black boots and was covered in her purple dress shirt, unbuttoned and with a Duel Disk attached to her left arm and a hat on her head, kind of like Rex Raptor's hat, except it has her initials, KU. She walked over to the living room, "Okay Keiko, I'm ready."

Kari walked into the living room, with a sheepish grin on her face and feeling completely flustered, "Uh! Guys, it looks like breakfast is ruined."

"Much like your cooking," Kira muttered, so no one could hear her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Keiko walked over to the door and opened it. A guy with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings was standing right in front of her. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe, "Hello may I help you?" Keiko asked, looking at the man carefully as the Urameshi sisters walked behind her

The man placed a sincere smile onto his face, "Yes, I came here to see if I could talk to a Mr. Yusuke Urameshi."

"Exactly, what do you want with my little brother?" Kari asked, with concern

"You see, Ms. Urameshi, I came here to get an interview with him and to see if he would like to work for me, after he graduates Duel Academy." The man said, "My name is Saiou Takuma and I manage many professional duelists."

"You mean like a pro-duelist," Keiko asked

Saiou looked at Keiko, "Exactly, my dear and I'm hoping to see if he's around." He said, 'So she must be Yusuke Urameshi's weakness, now I know what to do now.' He thought, "Is Yusuke home though?"

"Unfortunately, he's not in right now," Kira replied, "But if you give me your information and I'll be sure that my brother would get it."

Saiou shook his head in reply, "That's okay, I'll be sure to run into him, soon," Saiou turned heel, "Good day, ladies." He said, sending a wave towards the girls as he walked down the hallway.

The Urameshi sisters didn't like the feeling coming from Saiou and had a feeling that he came here other than talking to Yusuke.

Saiou walked downstairs and plant a smirk on his face, 'Fools, I knew that Yusuke Urameshi wasn't home and thanks to them, I got what I want.' He thought

Later, Keiko and the Urameshi sisters walked over to the Yukimura diner and as the walked in they spotted Syrus, sitting on a chair, in there, "Morning girls!" he greeted

"Morning Sy!" Kari greeted

"What brings you here?" Keiko asked

"Syrus is going to get a confidence boast," came a voice

Just then, Mr. Yukimura walked from the back, "Seeing how Sy, here, gets nervous during duels, we'll be going though a training schedule."

"That's a great idea, dad," Keiko commented

"Exactly that's why I want you to do Syrus's training regime."

Keiko placed an anime puzzled look on her face, "Huh?!"

Later Keiko walked outside with her Duel Disk to find Kira waiting for her and they, including Kari and Syrus walked to the park and the two duelist got twenty feet from each other, with Syrus and Kari watching, "Let's go!" the duelists declared as their Duel Disks activated and both Life Point meter goes to 8000.

Little did the teens know, a pair of red eyes was watching them from the tree, 'Hn……stupid humans and their little card game.'

"I didn't expect you to be here, Hiei."

Hiei looked down to see Kurama looking directly at them, "Why have you come here, Kurama?" he asked, "Place don't tell me that Koenma sent you here from another stupid mission."

"No," Kurama replied, "I spot a Duel between Keiko and Kira and I want to see it."

"Then, go see the stupid game between the detective's onna and sister," Hiei said, in a bored tone.

"Why don't you give watch it with me?"

Hiei death glare at Kurama, "Hell no!" he replied, "How could you like that game? It's a pointless game. However, this game has sparked on my curiosity on how Yusuke and his cousin were both knocked unconscious."

Kurama thought about it for a second, "Yes, I've noticed it and it happens whenever the Life Points hit zero," he said, "Then, the cards are shot from the Duel Disk and the duelist is rendered unconscious. Maybe this Duel would give us some answers on why did it happened."

"Hn…fine, let's go!"

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko announced as she drew her sixth card and placed it into her hand, "I'll activate my Spell Card, Terraforming!" she slid the card to the slot and the image to the card appeared in her field, "Now I can bring a Field Spell from my Deck and place it in my hand!"

Keiko took her Deck from her Disk and searched from the card she needed. "Next, I'll play my Field Spell, Molten Destruction!" Keiko slaps the card into the Field Spell slot and the entire field turned into layers on a volcano.

"Now my fire monsters will get a 500 attack bonus and well detract 400 points from their defense points!" Keiko said and pulled a card from her hand and slapped it to her Disk, "I'll summon Molten Zombie on the field in attack mode!"

From the ground, fire and lava appears, rising up to take form of a zombie made of lava (ATK: 1600), "And thanks to Molten Destruction, my zombie gains 500 attacks at the cost to 400 defense points."

The flammable monster roared madly as it becomes stronger. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400) – (ATK: 2100/DEF: 0), "I'll end my turn with three facedowns!" Keiko slid three cards and they materialized behind her zombie.

Just then, two figures came by Kari and the eldest Urameshi turned and noticed them, "Hey Kurama, Hiei, what brings you two here?" she asked

"We noticed a Duel and came to see," Kurama turned his head to the Duel

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira pulled the top card off of her deck and added it to her hand, "I'll summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" Keiko watched in astonishment as a thin, brown dinosaur appeared on the field. (ATK: 1400)

"And as you know, that was a special summon meaning I get to special summon another Gilasaurus in attack mode!"

"What!?! Another monster!" Keiko gawked, as another thin, brown dinosaur appeared by his counterpart (ATK: 1400)

Kurama gaped his mouth, "Remarkable, the setting between Keiko's volcano and Kira's dinosaurs is the appropriate for the hypothetical theory of the extinction of the dinosaurs." He commented

"Hey you're right," Syrus added

"Next, I'll sacrifice both my Gilasaurus to summon Black Tyranno in attack mode!" the two dinos disappeared a surge of yellow light and in their place was a huge dark brown Tyrannosaurs Rex and roared loudly at its appearance. (ATK: 2600)

"Great, it's dino that scared the living hell out of me," Keiko muttered as she meets the huge dinosaur in the eye.

"Black Tyranno, destroy that Molten Zombie with Dino Mega Stomp!" Lina pointed at her monster's target as Black Tyranno roared and charges towards Molten Zombie and stomps onto it. Keiko blocks the impact with her Duel Disk as her Life Points went down by 500. (KeLP: 8000) – (KeLP: 7500)

Keiko gritted her teeth, "I'll activate my Trap card, Backfire!" One of Keiko's face-downs opens up, "Now since you've destroyed one of my fire monsters, you take damage of 500 points."

"Huh!?!" a circle of fire surrounded Kira and was shot up. Kira was screaming as her Life Points decreased (KiLP: 8000) – (KiLP: 7500)

"Both of them are in a tie," Syrus commented

"Yes, but it's still early, Syrus," Kurama said, "Kira's Black Tyranno has a devastating special effect."

"I'll place a face-down and end my turn!" Kira announced as one card materialized behind Black Tyranno.

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko announced as she drew her next card, "I'll summon Darkfire Solder #1 in defense mode!"

In a blaze of fire, a man with long blonde hair wearing some kind of armor appears and crotched to his knee and his arms folded (DEF: 1150), "That will do for now!!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira grinned at her newest card, "I'll activate the Field Spell Card, Jurassic World!"

Everyone watched as the image of an active volcano was replaced with palm trees and non active volcanoes. In the distance, the roars of ferocious beasts echoed.

"Now all dinosaurs and winged-beasts monsters gain 300 attack and defense points, and not only that, they aren't affected by your trap cards. Finally, if they get attacked while in attack mode, they have the ability to switch themselves into defense mode," Kira explained, "And speaking of dinos, I think it's time for Black Tyranno to power up!"

Black Tyranno roared as it became powerful (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) – (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2100)

"And Black Tyranno has a special ability, whenever your monsters are in defense mode, he can attack you directly."

"Huh!" Keiko gawked, as she took a slight step backward, while knowing the amount of damage her Life Points will be.

"Black Tyranno, Direct Attack!" Kira declared, pointing at Keiko.

After it lets out a ferocious roar, the colossal dinosaur leapt over the brunette's monster and planted its right foot on Keiko, sending smoke and dirt all over the place.

"Hey Keiko, are you okay!" Syrus called out, as the smoke cleared out leaving Keiko lowering her arm as a huge chunk of her Life Points were gone. (KeLP: 7500) – (KeLP: 4600)

"That's enough!"

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko drew, and smirked as she looked at her card. "Perfect!" She said, placing the card into the slot, "I'll activate Harpie's Feather Duster, now your Jurassic World and face down is destroyed!"

A tempest of feather winds was produced, but it didn't wear down Kira's smirk as Keiko hoped, "It's time to clear the field with this, Volcanic Eruption!" Kira's face-down card had opened up.

Keiko's mouth gaped open, knowing the effects of Volcanic Eruption, "Now every card on the field is destroyed," Kira said, as the volcano of Jurassic World had erupted.

"It's exactly like the hypothesis of the dinosaurs' extinction!" Kurama pointed out

The blaze of the flames from the volcano stormed the field destroying everything in its path and leaving the scene with nothing but virtual smoke, "What happened?" Syrus asked

"Everything is destroyed!" Kari replied

The smoke cleared up and Kira's Life Points had taken huge hit from 7500 to 5800, "What!" Kira gawked, looking at her Life Point meter, "How did I lose points, Volcanic Eruption doesn't have that kind of power!"

"No!" Keiko replied as she eyed the image of a Trap Card at her right, "But my Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai Trap Card, inflicted damage equal to my Darkfire Solder's attack points to your Life Points! Now I'll summon Flame Ruler in attack mode!"

A brown muscular monster in a red robe appeared onto the field (ATK: 1500), "Flame Ruler, Direct Attack!" Keiko pointed at Kira

Flame Ruler hurls a flame ball at Kira and the braid haired duelist is hit. (KiLP: 5800) – (KiLP: 4300)

"That ends my turn!"

The virtual flames were out, leaving a grimacing Kira behind, "Ore no time, draw!" Kira drew her card and grinned at the sight of it, "I'll summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

A triceratops-like monster, formed from thick hydrogen gasses appeared. (ATK: 1600), "Hydrogeddon, attack with Hydro Gush!"

Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at the Flame Ruler and destroys it. Keiko shields herself from the blast. (KeLP: 4600) – (KeLP: 4500)

"Hydrogeddon has a special ability, whenever it destroys a monster in battle, I get to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck and to the field." Another Hydrogeddon appears next to the first (ATK: 1600), "Hydrogeddon, Direct Attack!"

Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at Keiko, knocking the brown haired girl down. (KeLP: 4500) – (KeLP: 2900),

Keiko slowly got onto her feet and placed her hand onto her Deck, "Boku no time, draw!" she said as she drew and looked at it, and then slid it into the slot, "I'll play Pot of Greed!" an green pot with an ugly face appears onto Keiko's field, "Now I'll draw two cards!" the pot explodes as Keiko drew two card from her Deck, "Next, I'll summon Raging Flame Sprite on the field in attack mode!"

In a blaze of orange light, a boy with an orange hat and orange clothing appears on the field (ATK: 100)

"Hate to break it to ya, but my two Hydrogeddons can easily destroy your sprite," Kira said.

"Yeah I know that," Keiko replied, with her eyes closed and a smirk on her face, "But he has a special ability to bypass your monsters and attack you directly!"

"Huh!?!"

Keiko's eyes shot open, "Raging Flame Sprite, Direct Attack!"

The sprite grinned and giggled as he jumped from his spot, over the Hydrogeddons and punched Kira's cheek, snapping her head sharply to the side.

After his job was over, the flame spite bounced back to Keiko, landing in front of the brunette.

Kira slowly turned her head forward, "Ow…that hurt," she complained as she rubbed her cheek, (KiLP: 4300) – (KiLP: 4200)

"And my sprite has another special ability," Keiko said, "Whenever he attacks an opponent directly, his attack points go up by 1000."

The sprite glowed orange for a few seconds as it powered up (ATK: 100) – (ATK: 1100), "I'll place this card face-down and end my turn!" Keiko called out as a card had appeared behind her sprite

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira said, as she drew and grinned at the sight of her newest draw, "I'll summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in defense mode!" a huge white dinosaur egg appears next to the Hydrogeddons (DEF: 2000) "Hydrogeddon, attack that sprite!"

"That's not going to happen, Gravity Bind!" Keiko announced as her Trap opened up and a transparent barrier had appeared between her field and Kira's, "Now all monsters that have more than three stars can't attack, as long as I have this card out."

"That would mean that Keiko can attack, while Kira can't," Syrus said

Kira grimaced, "Damn it" she muttered

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko drew her next card and grinned at the sight of it, "I'll summon Little Chimera in defense mode!"

A fox like monster appears by the flame sprite (DEF: 550)

"Thanks to the special effects of Little Chimera gives my sprite 500 extra attack points,"

The sprite glowed orange for a few seconds as it powered up (ATK: 1100) – (ATK: 1600), "Raging Flame Sprite, Direct Attack!" Keiko declared, pointing at Kira

The sprite powers up a fireball from his hand and throws it at Kira. Kira screams as she's hit with flame and had her Life Points blown a chunk. (KiLP: 4200) – (KiLP: 2600), "Plus, there's my sprite's effect, now he becomes more powerful by 1000 points."

The flame sprite glowed about several seconds as he becomes powerful (ATK: 1600) – (ATK: 2600),

"Now Keiko's sprite has enough attack power to destroy one of those dinosaurs," Kari pointed out

"That ends my turn!" Keiko said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira drew her card and grinned at the sight, "I'll place this facedown!" a card behind the dinosaurs, "Then, I'll switch my Hydrogeddons to defense mode (DEF: 1000) and that ends my turn!"

"This isn't looking to well for Kira," Kurama said, "With Keiko's sprite's attack points at 2600 and the special ability to bypass her monsters and her directly, Kira will lose the Duel."

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko drew next card and used it to point at Kira, "Raging Flame Sprite, Direct Attack!"

Both of the flame sprite fists were on fire and blasts a stream of fire at Kira, "Sorry, go Magical Arm Shield!"

Keiko grimaced as Kira's face-down Trap activates and a shield appears; "Now I can redirect your attack to one of your monsters!"

The shield opens up and pillars came out and grabbed Little Chimera and pulled her to Raging Flame Sprit's attack was burned, which caused him to get weaker. (ATK: 2600) – (ATK: 2100)

Keiko growled in frustration, "Oh no!"

"Kira's saved herself!" Syrus commented

"For now!" Kari added

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira drew her card from her Deck and eyed it, "I'll end with this!" a card materialized behind her dinosaurs

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko drew her next card and eyed it, "I'll play my Card of Demise Spell Card, I get to draw until I have five cards in my hand as long as I discard my entire hand in five turns." Keiko drew up until she was holding five cards in her hand, "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!"

In a blaze of fire, the fiery dragon appears onto the field (ATK: 1500), "Solar Flare Dragon, attack with Flame Ball Crush!" Keiko declared pointing at the monster in the middle as he dragon blasts a stream of fire towards it.

"Go Draining Shield!" Kira's face-down opened up and a barrier was formed; "Now I negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to the attack of your Solar Flare Dragon!"

Keiko smirked, "That's the move I was waiting for," she said, pulling out a card from her hand and slid it into the card slot, "I'll activate Trap Booster, now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand and I choose Trap Jammer to negate your Trap Card!"

The barrier was broken and Solar Flare Dragon's attack went through and destroyed one of the Hydrogeddons, "Raging Flame Sprite, Direct Attack!"

The sprite charges up his attack and fires it at Lina and hits her directly. (KiLP: 2600) – (KiLP: 500)

"That ends my turn!" Solar Flare Dragon shots a flame ball at Kira and hits her and her Life Points had gone to zero.

"What happened?" Syrus asked, "Why did Kira's Life Points gone to zero?"

"Solar Flare Dragon has a special ability," Kurama said, "Whenever the owner of the dragon owns his or her turn, it can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points."

The images disappeared as Keiko walked over to Kira, "Good duel and as promised, the winner has to choose what we do for fun," she said.

Kira had a very bad feeling what Keiko had in mind and gave a defeated sigh, "Okay."

Hiei turned to the side and left, "Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama asked, noticing that the fire demon retreating.

Hiei eyed the back of his head as he stopped, "Watching that game was a complete waste of my time, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." He replied

"Maybe it needs some time," Kurama said

"Hn…" Hiei said, "I don't see what you, Yusuke and these humans see in this pointless game."

"It's all about strategizing and learning to anticipate your opponent's moves," Kurama explained, "It's kind of the same as fighting."

"Hn…I still don't see the point."

Kira and Keiko spent the whole time of the day, shopping, going to the library to study on dinosaurs and hanging around in the mall doing whatever girls do.

At the evening, the girls made it to the diner, where the spotted Syrus and Ryoko arguing at the table as usual and a familiar face, eating his ramen noodles, "Hello!"

"Reginald, how've you been?" Kira asked

"Oh, I've been fine," Reginald replied, slipping his last noodle and eying Syrus and Ryoko yelling at each other's throats, "They act like a regular married couple." He commented

"Gee is it that obvious," Keiko added, in a bored tone

"Yeah, we have to watch it, before they actually kill each other." Reginald said, as he eyed Keiko for a bit, "Hey Keiko, I have a question to ask you?"

Keiko looked at the blonde haired duelist, "Yeah, what is it?"

Reginald looked down and looked away as if he was blushing, "I always had a love for only dueling and dueling is my only love, but……"

"But what……"

"But there's this girl that I'm crazy about this girl and I'm trying to convince myself that dueling is my only love but it seems to newest feeling won't go away."

Keiko gave a puzzling look at the blonde, "Dueling is a great game but it shouldn't be your only love. I mean I love dueling and I love Yusuke a lot."

Reginald gave Keiko an apologizing look, "What should I do?"

Keiko thought about it for a second, "Wait, Yusuke and I are going to be at the park watching the fireworks on Japanese Independence Day; a month for now, maybe you should come and bring this girl with you."

Reginald smiled, "That's a great idea," he got from his seat and bowed, "Thank you!"

Later, Keiko went up to her room and dialed Kaiba's number so she can talk to Yusuke.

_"Hello!"_

"Hello, may I talk to Yusuke Urameshi?"

_"Oh! Yes, Ms. Yukimura,"_

Keiko waited for the phone to get to Yusuke, _"Hello!"_

"Hey Yusuke, how've been?"

_"Fine, how've you been?"_

"Great," Keiko replied, "I've sent the day with Kira and you remember Reginald Haga."

_"Guy I dueled and have a huge love for dueling."_

"Yeah that's him. It appears that he's fallen in love with someone."

_"Good for him, maybe he'll spent some of his time with someone, rather all of his time dueling," Yusuke replied, "Dueling's a great game, but it shouldn't be someone's life."_

"Yeah, I know," Keiko said

_"Hey Kei, there's bad news," Yusuke said, "It's about the Japanese Independence Day Fireworks Show."_

Keiko's hopes were slipping away from her, "Oh no!" she said, fearing that Yusuke would that say that he wouldn't make it.

_"It appears that I'll be running an hour late to pick you up," Yusuke said, "So go on without me and I'll meet you there."_

Keiko's hopes rose up, knowing that Yusuke would show, but late and that was enough and she sighed with relief, "Okay, see you then, Yu," she hang up the phone with a smile on her face.

-Keiko's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Card of Demise (S), Darkfire Soldier #1 (M), Flame Ruler (M), Gravity Bind (T), Harpie's Feather Duster (S), Little Chimera (M), Pot of Greed (S), Raging Flame Sprite (M), Solar Flare Dragon (M), Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai (T), Terraforming (S), Trap Booster (S), Trap Jammer (T).

-Kira's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Black Tyranno (M), Draining Shield (T), Gilasaurus (M), Hydrogeddon (M), Jurassic World (S), Magical Arm Shield (T), Miracle Jurassic Egg (M), Volcanic Eruption (T).

Japanese Words

Boku no time-My turn (Polite)


	32. The Duel and the Sting of Betrayal

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Chapter 32: The Duel and the Sting of Betrayal**

"Yusuke, we need to talk," Keiko said quietly, avoiding looking at the teenage boy walking right next to her. They both were walking down the narrow streets of Tokyo, Japan. Searching for a nice place to sit and spend time together.

Taking a right down another long road, Yusuke glanced at Keiko with a look of curiosity, "About what?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "About our relationship."

Yusuke didn't say anything or like where this was going, but just kept walking on, looking forward.

He pointed at the park and glanced over at Keiko for an approval, "That place good enough to talk?"

She nodded solemnly as she went ahead of him, jogging up to a bench, and sitting down, watching him walk over to her.

He sat down and they both turned to look at each other, Keiko spoke up, "So to start it up, I have to ask you. Do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you about our relationship?"

Shaking his head he looked at her, "Not a clue, though from the looks of it. It's not gonna be good."

She sighed sadly, "You're right, it's not good. It's actually really bad. To you mostly."

Taking a deep breath he looked at her, "I know what it is." She looked at him with a horrified expression, "You're gonna break up with me, aren't you?"

Her eyes watered as she looked at him, "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I didn't know what to tell you."

"I just have one question. And I hope you answer it truthfully," He looked straight into her eyes; she nodded telling him she would answer as best as she could, "Who is he?"

Her eyes crock in confusion and realized what Yusuke was talking about, "Actually, it's not that is the reason."

Yusuke looked at the brunette with confusion, "Then, why are you breaking up with me."

Keiko looked away from him with shame, "Well, you remember that time that I said that I'll still love you, even though you're a demon now."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as his anger and hatred for the brunette was starting to boil, "Yeah."

Keiko got out from her pocket a remote control and pressed a button, "I never meant to end it this way Yusuke. I hope you can forgive me."

Just as Yusuke was going to say something, five figures came behind and grabbed him. Yusuke looked at the figures and his eyes widened, "The Spirit World Defensive Forces!" He tried to get free but was in vain, "Let me go, you damn tools!" he demanded and looked at Keiko, with regret, "Keiko, why……"

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I'm afraid that since you're a demon now, I'm afraid of you now. I have my own life to think of you know and besides, you're just a burden to me, my reputation and I'm sick of you now."

Yusuke looked at his now ex-girlfriend with hurt and betrayal, as she ran away from him. He trusted her with no limits, he adored her and he loved her.

"Yusuke, wake up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke was tossing and turning, while moaning in his sleep. Kagome shook him for him to wake up, "Yusuke, wake up!" she demanded as she jerked his pillow and hits him over the head with it, while demanding her cousin with it.

Kagome kept striking the pillow to Yusuke's head, until his head, "Ouch! Ouch!" he wailed as he regains consciousness.

Yusuke grabs the pillow and yanked it away from Kagome's grip, "What's the idea!?!" he snapped, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome glares back at her cousin, "Well maybe, if you would weren't such a heavy sleeper then I wouldn't do that, would I?"

Yusuke holds his throbbed head and moaned in pain, "Gees did you have to hit me that hard," he complained.

"You were moaning in your sleep and tossing and turning," Kagome said, with her feelings softened

Yusuke thought about it for a while and realized the dream that he had. For the past month, Yusuke was getting dreams about Keiko, either betraying his head and it was starting to wonder if Keiko was really trustworthy. He shook his head in confusion to get those thoughts out of his head, thinking that Keiko is completely trustworthy and dreams are only dreams, nothing more. Speaking of he knew that today was Japanese Independence Day and promised Keiko that he'll make it and has never broken a promise to her.

"Oh I remembered something, Kaiba wants us downstairs now," Kagome said

Yusuke yawned, "Yeah, whatever…" he muttered getting out of bed and towards the bathroom.

For the past two months with the Kaiba brothers, Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome had their dueling skills increased by four-fold. Surprisingly, Yusuke was actually smarter than he was before, but he's still the same Yusuke Urameshi that his family, friends and girlfriend knew and love. Kagome still hated anything that leads to romance and still haunted about what happened in her past life. As for Catherine, she learned to open up to Yusuke and Kagome, who she gets into arguments with. Her father was a great duelist when he was a teenager and was in the army and her mother was alive and still lives with her, but there's a dark secret that she wouldn't easily tell them. (AN: It would be brought out at the later chapters.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Urameshi residence……

"KIRA!!!" came a scream of an enraged Kari

Kira dashed into the living room, where Keiko and Botan were and threw herself onto a nearby couch and laughed her head off.

Keiko sighed at the youngest of Urameshi triples, disapprovingly, "Kira, what did you do, now?" she asked, knowing that Kira played another one of her pranks.

Kira placed a sheepish grin on her face, "Oh, I just did the old shaving cream prank on Hikari that's all." She replied

"Oh yeah, she's Yusuke's sister, alright," Botan said, in a bored tone

Kari dashed into the living room, with shaving cream on her face and glared at her younger sister. Keiko and Botan held their laughter at the sight of the eldest Urameshi's face.

Kira gave an innocent smile at Kari and waved, "Morning sis," she greeted

"You are so dead!" Kari yelled

Kira jumped out off the couch and dashed away as Kari lunged at her. Kira hid behind Keiko, as Kari went after her sister, but Botan grabbed her as she went any further.

"Lemme go, Botan!" Kari demanded as she tried to get out of the blunette's grip.

Kira poked her head over Keiko's shoulder, "Come on, sis," she said, with an amused grin on her face, "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"It looks like a harmless prank," Botan said, "I'm sure that it's not that serious."

Kari calmed down a bit, "I've had it with Kira's pranks!" she said.

"But Yusuke's not here to be my victim and I'm bored," Kira pouted

Keiko eyed the back of her, "Don't you think you should stop with the pranks, Kira?" she asked

Kira gave the brunette a quizzical look, "How could you say that, Keiko?" she asked, "Besides, dinosaurs and dueling, pranks are my life. Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything too serious though."

"Okay, since you won't do it willing," Kari wiped the shaving cream from her face, "Then, how about a duel. If I win, you'll stop pranking forever and……"

"STOP PRANKING!" Kira cried, which made Keiko winced as she was near Kira, "But what could I do if I'm bored!?!"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Okay fine, you'll stop pranking for two weeks," she said, giving into her sister's plea and grinned evilly, "Plus, you'll be my servant till the time we leave for Duel Academy."

Kira thought about it for a bit, "Okay! But if I win then you'll be my servant till the time we leave for Duel Academy."

Outside the apartment complex, the Urameshi sisters were a good twenty feet away from each other with their Duel Disk attached to their right arms, with Keiko and Botan watching from the sides.

"DUEL!" the girls called out as their Duel Disks activated and their Life Points meter went to 8000.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari announced as she drew her sixth card and placed it into her hand, then pulled out another one, "I'll play Pot of Greed!" a green pot appears onto the field, "Now I'll draw two cards from my Deck," Kari drew two cards as the pot explodes, "Next, I'll summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" a mummy hand popped out of the ground and pushed out a decaying mummy, which didn't frighten Kira that much (ATK: 1800)

"I'll place three face-downs and end my turn!" Kari declared as three cards materialized behind Regenerating Mummy.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira announced as she drew her sixth card and placed it into her hand, then pulled out another one.

"Go Trap Card! Ojama Trio!" Kari's face-down card opens up and three creatures in spandex jumped onto Kira's side of the field.

Kira was taken back at this, "What's going on? What are these things?"

"Simple, Ojama Trio special summons three Ojama token and they take up three of your monster slots and when they're destroyed you lose 300 Life Points!"

Kira grunts at this, "Alight, I'll summon Sabersaurus in attack mode!" in a flash of light, a pink triceratops shows up and roared as it waved its saber-like tail furiously (ATK: 1900)

Kari grinned, "That sets off another of my Trap Cards! Torrential Tribute!" another one of Kari's face down cards open up and a tribal wave came out of the card image and washed away all of the monsters on the field to Kira's surprise, "Hey what's going on!?!"

The water cleared out to reveal that the monsters and the Ojama tokens were wiped out, "My Trap Card destroys all monsters on the field and since the Ojama tokens are destroyed you lose 300 Life Points for each token destroyed."

Kira winced as three pops occurred by her (KLP: 8000) – (KLP: 7100). Kira growled as she pulled a card from her hand and slid it into the slot, "I'll place a face-down and end!"

"Kira's wide open for a direct attack from Kari's monsters," Keiko said.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari pulls out a card from her Deck and looked at it, "I'll summon another Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" a mummy hand popped out of the ground and pushed out a decaying mummy, which frightened Kira, now since she was wide open, "Then, I'll play my face-down, Rush Recklessly!"

Kari's last face-down card opens up, which appeared to be a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Now my Regenerating Mummy's attack points increases by 700 points……"

"I don't think so, sis, I'll activate my Goblin Out of the Flying Pan Trap Card!" Kira's face-down card opens up, "Now at the cost of 500 Life Points (KLP: 7100) – (KLP: 6600), your Spell Card is negated and is placed in your hand!"

Kari's Spell Card disappears and it appears in her hand, "So what! You're wide open for a direct hit, Regenerating Mummy, Attack!"

Regenerating Mummy charges towards Kira and slaps her across the face and went back to its owner.

Kira rubbed her cheek as her Life Points went down (KLP: 6600) – (KLP: 4800).

"I'll place one face-down card and turn it over to you!" Kari said, as a card appears behind Regenerating Mummy.

Kira's eyes narrowed, knowing that the face-down might be Rush Recklessly and need to play it cool for now, "Ore no time, draw!" she draws a card from her Deck and looks at it, "I'll summon Kabazauls in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a huge pink hippo-like dinosaurs appears on the field as he roared (ATK: 1700)

"Hate to break it to ya, sis," Kari said, "But your hippopotamus is too weak to defeat my mummy."

"I know," Kira pulls out a card from her hand and slid in the Spell/Trap slot, "That's why I'll activate the Spell Card, Riryoku!"

Just then, Kari's mummy shrieks as it glowed blue for a few seconds (ATK: 1800) – (ATK: 900), "My mummy! What the hell's going on!?!" she demanded

"Riryoku drains half of your mummy's attack strength," Kira said, "But it didn't go to waste because they've been added to my hippo, for this turn only." True to Kira's words, Kabazauls glowed red as its attack strength increases. (ATK: 1700) – (ATK: 2600), "Now Kabazauls attack her Regenerating Mummy now!"

Kabazauls got on fours and charges towards Regenerating Mummy and head butts it to oblivion. Kari blocks the impact from the explosion from her monster's destruction (HLP: 8000) – (HLP: 6300).

"That ends my turn!" Kira said, as her hippo glowed blue for a few seconds as its attack strength got lower (ATK: 2600) – (ATK: 1700)

"Wow, and I thought that Hikari has this in the bag," Botan said, with Keiko nodding

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari draws her cards and looks at this, "I'll summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!" Then a coffin came up to the surface and it opened. A lady vampire with green skin and hair, wearing a formal dress and had her fangs ready to strike. (ATK: 1550)

"But your vampire is weaker than my hippo!" Kira said

"Now for long, go Rush Recklessly!" Kari's face-down Spell Card opens up, which got Kira to know what was going to happen, "Now my vampire's attack points go up by 700 points!" Vampire Lady glows red for a few moments as her attack strength increases (ATK: 1550) – (ATK: 2250).

"Oh great…" Kira muttered

"Alright, Vampire Lady, attack Kabazauls!" Kari declared, pointing at Kira's hippo as vampire jumps at the hippo dinosaur and sinks her fangs into his neck then destroys it. Kira shields herself from the impact (KLP: 4800) – (KLP: 4250).

"Then, the special ability of my Vampire Lady activates," Kari said, with a grin, "Whenever, she inflicts Battle Damage to your Life Points, I get to choose one card type and you have to select one card of that type from your Deck and send it to the Graveyard and the card I choose is Monster Cards!"

Kira grimaced as she pulls out her Deck from her Disk then searched through it and pulled out the card and slid it to the Graveyard slot, then placed the Deck back to the Disk.

"And I'll leave it at that!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira draws a card and places it in her hand then pulls out another card, "I'll place a face-down and I'll summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in defense mode!" a card appears on the field followed by the dinosaur egg (DEF: 2000), "That ends my turn!"

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari draws a card and places it in her hand then pulls out another card, "I'll sacrifice my Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord in attack mode!"

In a whirl of wave and light, the Vampire Lady disappears and a coffin came up to the surface and it opened. A male vampire with green skin and hair, wearing formal clothing and had her fangs ready to strike (ATK: 2000), "That's it!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira drew her card from her Deck and looked at it, "I'll place one face-down and I'll summon Babycerasaurus in defense mode," a card appears on the field followed by another white dinosaur egg. The egg cracked and popped out a green baby stegosaurus with blue eyes (DEF: 500)

"Aw…it's so cute!" Botan complemented at the sight of the dinosaur.

"That ends my turn!"

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari draws her card and looks at it, "I'll summon Double Coston in attack mode!

A small purple ghost-like monster appears on the field (ATK: 1700), "Double Coston, attack that baby dino now!"

The ghost charges towards the baby and splashes onto impact and the baby dinosaur is destroyed, "Okay, whenever a dinosaur is sent to the Graveyard my Miracle Jurassic Egg gets two counters!" Just then, the egg cracked a little, "Next, the special ability of my Babycerasaurus is activated, since it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get to summon one level 4 or below dino from my Deck to the field and I've got just the one, now rise, Tyranno Infinity!"

In a blaze of light, a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears next to the dinosaur egg (ATK?)

"Why did you summon a monster that gets stronger when you remove dinosaurs from play by 1000 attack points?" Kari asked.

"I've got that one covered," Kira said, pointing at her face-down, "My Trap, Survival Instinct!" Kira's face down card activates, "Now I get to remove from play any amount of dinosaurs from my Graveyard and I'll remove all four of my dinosaurs!"

Just then, four of Kira's dino monster cards slid out of the Graveyard slot and Kira takes them and places them in her Deck holder at her side, "And for every dinosaur that's removed from play, I gain 400 Life Points!" Kira glowed blue for a few moments as her Life Points increase greatly (KLP: 4250) – (KLP: 5850), "Next, the special ability of my Tyranno Infinity activates, for many of my dinosaurs that's remove from play it gains 1000 attack points!"

"And since Kira remove four dinosaurs that would mean that her Tyranno Infinity gains the total attack points of 4000!" Keiko explained as Kira's dinosaur roared loudly as it becomes powerful (ATK????) – (ATK: 4000)

Kari growled, "I'll switch my Vampire Lord in defense mode and end my turn!" Vampire Lord gets one knee and crossed his arms in defense (DEF: 1500)

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira draws her card and looks at it, "I'll summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

The hydrogen monster appears in a hush of hydrogen and roared (ATK: 1600), "Now Hydrogeddon attack Vampire Lord with Hydro Gush!"

Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen from its mouth onto Vampire Lord, destroying it, "Next, my Hydrogeddon's effect activate, whenever it destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck, so rise Hydrogeddon!"

Another Hydrogeddon appears onto the field, next to the other one (ATK: 1600), "Now Tyranno Infinity it's meal time!"

The huge Tyrannosaurus roared as it charges towards the ghost. The ghost gives a loud screams as it's chomped down by the dinosaur's sharp teeth.

"No my monster," Kari said, as her Life Points dramatically dropped (HLP: 6300) – (HLP: 4000)

"Now Hydrogeddon, Direct Attack!" Kira commanded, as she pointed at Kari and her monster blasts its attack at the eldest Urameshi. Kari tires to withstand the attack, but a huge chuck of her Life Points were taken out (HLP: 4000) – (HLP: 2400)

Kira grinned, "One more attack and this duel's done, sis, then you'll be my servant," she said

Kari grunts, "Watashi no time, draw!" Kari draws a card from her Deck, "I'll summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode!"

The blaze of light brought out a pyramid with a turtle head (DEF: 1400)

"She's playing a pyramid," Botan said, with a quizzical look

"Don't be fooled, that turtle has a special ability," Keiko said

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira draws her card and places it in her hand and pulls another one, "I'll sacrifice both of my Hydrogeddons and summon forth Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode!"

As two streams of hydrogen appear and the two hydrogen matter monsters had disappeared and in their places was a huge dinosaur with spikes and claws and gave a huge roar (ATK: 3000), "Since I've sent two dinosaurs to my Graveyard, my egg gains four more counters, which is just what I need to sacrifice it to summon Dark Driceratops!"

In the dinosaur egg's place now stood a flying green dinosaur with purple wings and a yellow beak (ATK: 2400).

"Now that Kira's field has three monsters with attack points over 2000, Kari's going to lose the duel!" Keiko explained

"That's right, now Dark Driceratops attack, Flying Phantom Nosedive!"

The dino roared as it took flight towards the pyramid and rams onto it, destroying it and tackling Kari from behind as her Life Points were hit. The brunette gets on her knees as the dino returns to Kira's side (HLP: 2400) – (HLP: 1400)

"What just happened?" Botan asked, "Why did Hikari lose Life Points?"

"Because of Dark Driceratops ability to inflict damage, even though Kari's monster was in defense mode," Keiko replied

Kari gets on her feet, "You've triggered my Pyramid Turtle effect, now I can summon from my Deck a monster with 2000 or lower defense points and I've got just the one. Go Patrician of Darkness!"

A coffin has risen from the ground and was opened. A vampire with blue skin and white long hair sits up and rose from his coffin and landed onto the ground (ATK: 2000)

"Big mistake, sis," Kira said, "Ultimate Tyranno attack her vampire!"

Ultimate Tyranno roared as it charges towards the vampire, "Actually Kira, you've made the mistake of attack my Patrician and you'll see why." Kari said

Patrician's eyes glowed red as Kira's dinosaur charged towards him. Tyranno's eyes glowed red and halt its attack, "What the hell's going on?!" Kira demanded

"My Patrician's ability allows me to choose your monster's attack target and the monster I choose is your Tyranno Infinity!"

Ultimate Tyranno roared ferociously as it went over to its fellow Tyranno to attack, but Tyranno Infinity had better ideas as it roared and sunk its huge teeth onto Ultimate Tyranno's right shoulder and destroys it. Kira grimaced as her Life Points decreased dramatically (KLP: 5850) – (KLP: 4850)

"Kira's in real trouble here," Keiko said, "As long as Patrician of Darkness is on the field, Kari can choose which target of Kira's dinos to attack."

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari draws her card and eyes it, "I'll activate Card of Sanctity, now we can draw until we're holding six cards."

The Urameshi sister twins drew until each was holding six cards, "Next, I'll activate Book of Life!"

"I don't get it," Botan said, "Why would Hikari play something that would increase the attack and defense strength of Kira's Tyranno Infinity?"

"Even if it did increase the strength of Kira's dino, Kari still has that Patrician to redirect the attack," Keiko explained

"Now I'll summon for the grave, my Double Coston!" Kari's ghost appears onto the field (ATK: 1700), "And since I used Book of Life to revive my monster, I get to remove from play one of your monsters from your Graveyard and I choose Ultimate Tyranno!"

The Ultimate Tyranno card is slid out of the grave slot and Kira's places the card into her Deck Holder, "But now Tyranno's strength goes up by another 1000 points!" Tyranno Infinity roared as it becomes more powerful in attack (ATK: 4000) – (ATK: 5000)

"I know that, but you can't choose your attack target remember," Kari explained, with a grin

Kira gritted her teeth, while glaring at Patrician of Darkness, "Oh yeah, your bitch of a vampire is on the field," she said, "But it's only a matter of time before he goes bye-bye!"

"I'd love to see you try and do that," Kari shouted, as she pointed at Kira, "Now my Double Coston's special ability activates, whenever it's sacrificed to summon a Dark monster, it counts as two sacrifices!"

"No way!" Kira exclaimed

Double Coston splits into two separate ghosts, "Now I'll sacrifice my monster in order to summon forth my Despair from the Dark!"

The ghosts disappeared and in their places a gruesome monster with the look of pure evil as surfaced the earth (ATK: 2800), "Wait there's more next I'll equip it with Black Pendant to increase its attack strength by 500 points!"

The dark creature screeches as it becomes more powerful (ATK: 2800) – (ATK: 3300), "Now Despair from the Dark attack Dark Driceratops now! Dark Claw Smash!"

Despair from the Dark roared with excitement, preparing for attack.

Kira had other plans as she pressed the button of her Duel Disk, "Go Negate Attack!" her face-down card was activated and Despair from the Dark stopped its attack, "Now your battle phase ends for the turn!"

Kari pulled a card from her hand, "I'll activate Ectoplasmer, now at the end of each player's turn we can sacrifice one monster from our side of the field and inflict damage equal to half of the sacrificed monster's attack points!"

Just then, the soul of Despair from the Dark came out of the body and rushed towards Kira and went through her, making her Life Points go down (KLP: 4850) – (KLP: 3200)

"Since my Black Pendant was sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500 Life Points!" Kari said, which was followed by Kira's body glowing red and she winced as her points go down (KLP: 3200) – (KLP: 2700), "Ore no time, draw!" Kira draws a card and places it in her hand and pulls two cards out, "I'll place two face-downs and sacrifice my Dark Driceratops to inflict damage to your Life Points!"

The soul of Dark Driceratops comes out of the body and rushes towards and through Kari fast and the eldest Urameshi withstands it as her Life Points takes a huge chuck (HLP: 1400) – (HLP: 0200)

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kari said, eyes the card for a bit and smirked and looked at her sister, "Kira, this duel is gonna end," she said, "I'll activate the Spell Card, Harpie's Feather Duster to clear the field of your face downs!"

A tempest of feathers wiped away Kira's two facedown cards, "Next, I'll activate Soul Release to remove all four of your dinos from play!"

The four dino cards slid out of Kira's grave slot and Kira grabbed them and places them in her Deck holder, "But now my monster becomes even more powerful than ever, what were you thinking?" (ATK: 5000) – (ATK: 9000)

"Why would Kari play something that helps Kira out?" Keiko asked herself

"I was thinking that I'm going to win and you'll be my little servant," Kari said, "Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Misfortune!"

"Oh crap……" Kira cursed herself, knowing the effects of the spell

"Kira's going to lose," Keiko said

"Now I can have your dinosaur attack you directly and half of its attack strength is inflicted to your Life Points!" Kari said. Tyranno Infinity stomps onto its master and smoke and dust were formed as her Life Points went to zero (KLP: 2700) – (KLP: 0000).

The image of Kari's vampire disappears and Kari walked over to her falling sister, while grinning very wildly like the Cheshire cat who swallowed the canary, "I won and you remember the condition to our deal, right?" she asked.

Kira hung her head in defeat; remember the pact that she had with her twin, "Oh man…"

Botan clapped her hands with delight, "Well, I guess that we have don't have to worry about Kira's pranks for a while," she said

"Yeah, no kidding!" Keiko said.

Botan looked at Keiko, with a grin, "So Yusuke's coming to the park, tonight right?"

Keiko gave a quizzical look to the blunette, "Yeah." She replied, "He's arriving late curiosity of Kaiba."

"I see…" Botan said, "Let's just hope that he doesn't forget about this."

"Botan, Yusuke may be an idiot at times, but there's no way that he'll forget." Keiko replied

In the evening at the Kaiba residence, Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome had finished their work for the day. Everyone was at the dining room, sitting at the dining table with Kaiba sitting at the head of the table, "I hear that all three of you have been doing far better than I expected in your studies," Kaiba commented and looked over to Yusuke, who was sitting by him at the left side, "Especially, you Yusuke. At first, I thought that you'd slack off." Kaiba grinned, "Glad that to see that I'm wrong."

Yusuke grinned, "So, you've been underestimating me, is that it."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Watch it, kid." He said, "I'm letting you go see your little girlfriend in my generosity."

Yusuke grimaced at this, thinking that he should cool it for now, "Fine…" he muttered as Catherine and Kagome giggled at the ex-spirit detective attitude.

Catherine's little crush on Yusuke was growing a bit by the time and knew about Keiko, so she was a bit jealous of her and was trying not to let Yusuke know that.

"Hey what time is it?" Yusuke asked

Kaiba looked at his watch, "It's 7:30pm, I'm letting you go now." He said.

"Thanks…" Yusuke gets up from his seat and dashed away from the room.

Catherine looked at Yusuke's retreating back, but didn't notice the cold glare of Kagome. Kagome noticed Catherine's crush on Yusuke, she couldn't let them stay alone for one moment, otherwise Keiko is going to have one HUGE broken heart and didn't want that to happen. If it did then she'll have to kill both Yusuke and Catherine for hurting her brown haired best friend's feelings.

Yusuke went to the bathroom and got into the shower and closed the curtains and stripped his clothes off of him. He then ran the water down his body. As he was in the shower, Yusuke couldn't get that dream out of his head. Keiko's the most dependable and trustworthy person he knows, but he couldn't fathom why that dream is bothering him. He loved the brunette more than his own life and would gladly give his life for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sartorious was at his little white table and smirked, "It's only a matter of time," he said, "All the pieces have been placed and ready to be played."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm going now!" Keiko called out as she left her house with her denim jacket in her arm. She placed it on herself covering her black shirt and red skirt to the ankles. She was also wore brown clod shoes that was walking her to the park.

Unknown to the brunette, a shadow figure was gazing onto her retreating back in a nearby alley, 'Everything's going according to Master Sartorious's plan.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ding! Dong!"

Kari came out of her room with a light blue tank top, with a spagetti strap, with a green skirt to her knees with a denim jacket. The brunette walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Zane and Syrus behind it.

Zane was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and white sneakers and Syrus was wearing a yellow shirt with jeans and red sneakers, "Hey guys!" Kari greeted

"Hello Kari," Syrus made his way into the apartment, with Kari walking out the door, "Bye guys, don't do things that you have regret," Syrus teased

Zane's eyebrow twitched in annoyance of his little brother, "Syrus. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" he was gritting his teeth and glared at Syrus, while blushing and Kari giggled at the blunette's outburst as the door closed.

Kira came out of her room and spotted Syrus, "Hey Sy, is Kari gone?" she asked

Syrus looked over to the braided haired girl, "Yeah, why?"

Kira sigh and closed her eyes, "Because all day she's been driving me crazy, this morning we dueled with her being the winner. Now, I'm her servant til the day we leave for Duel Academy and no pranks for the next three weeks."

"Gee sorry to hear that," Syrus said, "Keiko canceled my confidence tutoring and sent someone to help."

"Ding! Dong!"

Kira's lips scrunched up, "Hm…I wonder who could that be," Kira walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a certain red head that made the youngest of the Urameshi twins blush, "Kurama!"

Kurama bowed his head, "Hello Kira, Keiko told me that Syrus will be here." Kurama made his way inside and spotted the little blunette below him, "Hey Kurama!" he greeted with a wave

"Hello Syrus, you ready?" Kurama asked

Syrus nodded, "Yeah!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke walked down the stairs. Yusuke was wearing a pair of jeans, black shirt and a red jacket and a pair of white sneakers, "Hey Yusuke, hold on!"

Yusuke stopped at his tracks and spotted Mokuba walking to him, "Here!"

Mokuba handed Yusuke some money, "Seto told me to give this to you and instructed the driver to past by the jewelry store before you head over to the park with Keiko. As Seto hates to be any part of this 'romance junk', he feels that you should buy little something for Keiko."

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks Mokuba!" Yusuke made his way down the stairs and to the door, not noticing someone was watching him, "How long were ya watchin' me, Higurashi?" Catherine turned her blue eyes to the cold brown eyes of Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms and fixed her glare at the braided tailed girl, "I'm just asking you, why you have been staring at my cousin, lately?" she asked

Catherine shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not doin' anything wrong by just staring at him, am I?" she asked, "I think you're been too paranoid, Higurashi, that's all."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Look Maxwell, I know that you have a crush on Yusuke and in case that you're not aware of this, he already has a girlfriend and wouldn't leave her for an instant."

Catherine smirked, "Oh really," she snickered, "But the real question is, does she really loves Yusuke?"

Kagome growled, "What are you trying to say?" she snarled

"I'm sayin' that is this Keiko girl really that trusting or she's been leading Yusuke on all those years."

Kagome growled louder, "How dare you say that?" she snapped, "I've known Keiko Yukimura since I was a little kid and she's very trustworthy and would never do such a thing!"

Catherine turned her head away and not taking her eyes off of Kagome, "Oh since you were a little child," she said, "Don't you know that in time things and people change their ways? Or things aren't the way they seem? I mean didn't you have a someone, who you trusted, but only to stab your back in the end?"

Kagome growled, remembering her last betrayal, but shook her head of those thoughts, 'No, you can't think about HIM. Filthy half-breeded scum!' she thought

Catherine giggled with malice and whipped her head for her ponytail to be wrapped around her neck, "I'll leave you to your thoughts," she said, as she brushed by Kagome.

Kagome glared the back of her head at Catherine's retreating back, 'How dare she say that Keiko's untrustworthy? I definitely don't trust Maxwell not one bit. Unlike her, Keiko is 100 percent and more trusting.' She thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko had arrived at the park surrounded by a population of couples and families. The brunette found a place to sit to wait for Yusuke, without any doubt that he'll show up. Unlike the dates that he never showed up for, Yusuke would remember it; otherwise, Yusuke would be in for a world of hurt.

"Hey Keiko!"

The brunette looked up to see Zane and Kari towering her, "Hey guys!" she greeted back

"So, you're waiting for Yusuke, right?" Zane said

Keiko nodded, in reply, "Yeah, he's just running a bit late and you know how Kaiba is." She said

Kari nodded in confirmation, "Well if he doesn't show up, you'll tell me and when he comes home, he'll be at the Great Beyond, soon enough!"

Keiko placed a smile on her face, "Okay, don't worry, Kari, I'm pretty sure that Yusuke will show tonight."

Zane and Kari walked away from the brunette to look for a spot.

Keiko sighed, hoping that Yusuke would show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The limo carrying Yusuke left the jewelry store and drove onto the street. Yusuke looked at the jewelry box that contained Keiko's present. Yusuke smiled at the thought of his girlfriend's reaction to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko had her back onto the tree with her arms crossed, impatient of Yusuke's arrive. Just then, a shadow towered above her, which caused her to look up, hoping that was Yusuke, but she was wrong, "Hello Reginald…."

"Hello Keiko!" he greeted, "So Urameshi hasn't come yet, huh?"

The blonde duelist sat by Keiko, "Well, he said that he'll come late, so I'll take his word on it." Keiko said.

"Hm…"

_"Reginald, Yusuke Urameshi is a few blocks away from here,"_ came a telepathic voice in Reginald's head. Reginald nodded, in affirmation.

Keiko sighed, "Oh!" she looked at Reginald, "What happened to that who you had a crush on?" she asked, as the fireworks started.

Reginald blinked twice; "Oh!" he looked away from the brunette and scratched his head, "Say Keiko?"

"Yeah!" Keiko was looked at the blonde boy with quizzical

"What do you think of me?" Reginald asked.

Keiko blushed at bit and shook it off, 'No…remember Yusuke, Keiko, remember Yusuke,' she thought, "Well, to tell you the truth, Reginald, I think that you're a great guy and I…." she was cut off as he felt Reginald's arms slide around her waist and pull her close to her.

Keiko eyed Reginald, "Hey Reginald, what are you doing?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

"Keiko, that girl I was talking that I'm in love with is you."

Keiko was shocked at this and pulled away from Reginald's arms, "I'm sorry, Reginald but I've got Yusuke now and……"

Reginald pulled Keiko to him again to interrupt the brunette, "Just...forget about him. Forget about Urameshi. You've got me now."

Keiko got out of Reginald's embrace. "Look...Reginald. You're a great guy...and all...but..." She trailed off, unable to put her feelings into words. Slowly, she turned around to face him. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him.

"I-I see..." Reginald said softly. He gazed down at Keiko. "Keiko...please hear me out! I know I've only known you for a few, so this may sound totally crazy but...the minute I met you, I felt something click inside of me. And when I'm around you...there's this sense of craziness in my heart." He reached out and gripped Keiko's hand in his own. "Keiko...I love you."

Keiko's eyes widened even further as Reginald pulled his hand out of her and places it onto Keiko's waist.

"Reginald...I never knew you felt that way...but that doesn't change anything. You're a nice guy...and I almost wish I could return your feelings. But...I'm sorry. I don't love you. I can't love you."

"I-it's Urameshi isn't it?" Reginald whispered his voice nearly cracking.

Keiko smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah! I love him!"

Reginald sighed, as the sound of fireworks occurred and he managed to whisper, "Keiko...can you do something for me?"

Keiko took Reginald's hand away from her waist and looked up at him, with pity, "Yeah!" she replied

Reginald took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "Keiko...I understand how you feel about Urameshi...and I should move on...please in order for me get through this...would you...kiss me?"

Keiko's eyes were the size of saucer, "Whoa!" she gawked, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Hold on, I'm not going to–"

Keiko was interrupted when Reginald's lips have met with hers.

Keiko was both angry and confused and she had a good mind to slap Reginald into next week. But somehow she was being control to deepen the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss.

Reginald found warmth for his arms inside Keiko's jacket around her waist. Keiko tried to stop, but it was as if someone was controlling her body and hoped Yusuke doesn't see this.

While outside the park, Yusuke got out of the limo and inside the park and begun to find Keiko, as he took out his present for Keiko. Yusuke went through the couples and families and scanned the area to find the brunette, but no luck.

"Yusuke, I'm glad that you could make it."

Yusuke stopped and looked down to see Zane and Kari below him, with Zane's arm around Kari's waist, "Hey sis, have you seen Keiko around?" he asked

"Yeah, we saw her by herself by the tree." Zane replied, eyed the back and to his surprise he saw something that he'd would never see, "Oh no," he said, softly.

The Urameshi twins looked where Zane was glancing on, which they were shocked, mostly Yusuke, "What the fuck…" he muttered, he walked over slowly to get a better clearing as he got closer and his heart cracking as he got closer.

Yusuke was now closer to something that disgusted him the most. Keiko, his Keiko, in the arms of another boy and kissing and quite passionately. Yusuke felt that his heart was ripped out from his chest and stomped on. He felt the same thing in his dream, he was hurt and angry.

"Keiko, why…" Yusuke whispered as a he was having a hard time to breathe and he dropped Keiko's gift.

However hearing her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend whisper her name, even though the fireworks were fired, Keiko eyed where Yusuke was, which was enough to push Reginald away from her.

"Yusuke…" Keiko said, looking at the ex-spirit detective's brown eyes, tainted with hurt, anger and betrayal as she got on her feet, "It's not what it looks like."

Keiko took a step to Yusuke, but Yusuke took a step back, "How could you……I trust you……."

Keiko shook her head wildly, "No Yusuke, it's not…" she took another step to him.

Yusuke took another step back, "Stay away from me……" he whispered, with a little tear coming from his eyes, "Just stay away from me……Keiko Yukimura…just stay the hell away from me, it's over!"

Keiko couldn't believe the words from her now ex-boyfriend, "No Yusuke, please just…"

It was too late, Yusuke dashed away from Keiko as fast as he could.

"Yusuke, wait," Kari called out as her brother dashed pasted her ignoring her as he made his way through the park exit.

Wishing that this was horrible dream, Keiko felt the most horrible about this as her watery eyes gazed down to the jewelry box that Yusuke left behind. She crotched down and grabbed it and it said: To Keiko From: Yusuke

Keiko opened it and her eyes widened. She looked at the shinning golden locket, shaped in a heart. She opened the locket and had a picture of her and Yusuke on each side, with a note go with it. She opened it and read:

_Hey Keiko,_

_This is a little something that I wanted to give you for being the best girlfriend that a guy could have._

_Love Yusuke._

Keiko opened her mouth, feeling a lot worse than before by getting this gift, it made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't the best girlfriend that Yusuke had. Yusuke trusted her, he loved her. But now, it was shattered because she destroyed that trust. Keiko loved him as well, but now Yusuke's too angry with her to speak to her.

Zane and Kari looked at the broken Keiko with wary, "Oh man…" Kari said, "It looked like Keiko was hurt the most of this." Zane said.

The couple got on their feet and walked over to the depressed Keiko, "Hey Kei…" Kari called as she placed her hands onto Keiko's arms.

Reginald got on his feet and looked at three and walked slowly, "Hey Keiko, are you…."

Reginald was cut off when a fist was planted onto his face by a pissed off Kari. Kari grabbed Reginald's shirt, "You little shit!" she spat, "I'm gonna…"

"Kari…" Keiko said, with a broken voice, "Turn him to me."

Kari followed her best friend's words and turned Reginald to the angry eyes of Keiko Yukimura, "You…." She snarled, "You…ruined…everything!"

"Keiko," Reginald pleads, "I really, really love you."

Keiko growled like a tiger ready to pounce onto its prey, "I don't care that you really love me," she spat, "I love him, I love Yusuke Urameshi! Now because of you……" Keiko couldn't think right now because she felt something in her throat.

"Keiko, I…"

Keiko glared at the blonde with hate, "No! I don't care! You don't love you! Hell I don't even like you!" she yelled, with tears streaming down her eyes. Keiko whirled around and spirited away from the three.

"Keiko!" Kari looked at Zane and throw Reginald at him, "Take care of him!" Kari spirited after the brunette.

Zane glared at Reginald, "Do you know what you've done?" he snarled

"But I…"

Zane grabs Reginald by the shirt, "If I ever see you anywhere near Keiko again, I swear I'm going to make you suffer!" he said and throws Reginald away and walked over to where his girlfriend and best friend went.

-Kira's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Babycerasaurus (M), Dark Driceratops (M), Goblin Out of the Flying Pan (T), Kabazauls (M), Negate Attack (T), Riryoku (S), Sabersaurus (M), Survival Instinct (T), Tyranno Infinity (M), Ultimate Tyranno (M).

-Hikari's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Black Pendant (S), Book of Life (S), Despair from the Dark (M), Double Coston (M), Ectoplasmer (S), Harpie's Feather Duster (S), Misfortune (S), Ojama Trio (T), Patrician of Darkness (M), Pot of Greed (S), Pyramid Turtle (M), Regenerating Mummy (M), Soul Release (S), Torrential Tribute (T), Vampire Lady (M), Vampire Lord (M).


	33. Pains of a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 33: Pains of a Broken Heart**

Broken and disheartened, Yusuke runs, while tears streaming down his eyes, remembering what he just saw. He was totally disgusted about that. He wondered why the one person that he trusted and loved would do that to him.

"Mr. Urameshi!" called out a voice as a limo drove pasted Yusuke. Yusuke noticed it and stopped running, "Mr. Urameshi, what happen……"

"Roland, unlock the door, now!" Yusuke demanded, as the door was unlocked and he jumped inside the limo and drove off.

Yusuke slammed the door and slammed his head back with frustration, "Mr. Urameshi, what happened on your……"

Yusuke shot a glare at the driver, "Roland, I really don't want to talk about it, okay!" he seethed and turned his glare to the window, 'This is the worst night ever.' He thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unknown to Yusuke, there was someone else, who thinking the some way as he did as she was running with tears streaming down her eyes that her brown bangs were covering.

Keiko could remember what happened earlier and she hated herself for it. She was locking lips with another guy and Yusuke broke up with her for it. She didn't blame him for it, though or forgive her for it. A few moments later, she made it to her house and dashed in as she ran past her father in the kitchen, "Hey honey, why are…"

Her father looked up to see his daughter running up, wondering what could have happened. Just then, Zane and Kari walked into the diner, "Hey Mr. Yukimura, do you know where Keiko went to?" Kari asked

"She went up to her room, crying," Mr. Yukimura replied, walking into the two teens, "What happened?"

Kari sighed, knowing that it wasn't either Yusuke or Keiko's fault on what happened, "Well, it happened like this, sir," Zane replied, "It started like……"

Ten minutes later, the explanation ended with the three, sitting at a table, having a cup of coffee, "I see," Mr. Yukimura said, sipping his coffee, "And Yusuke doesn't know about it."

"That's right," Zane said, with his arms crossed, "Plus, the whole thing wasn't either Yusuke or Keiko's fault."

Mr. Yukimura nodded, "You're right, Zane," he said, "I hope those two would work things out."

"Hn…I hope the same thing," Zane said.

"I hope that punk, who kissed Keiko, wouldn't bother her ever again," Kari seethed.

Mr. Yukimura narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry about that, kids," he said, "If he steps anywhere in this diner, harassing my daughter then, he'll be sorry for ever touching her."

"And if you need any help on that, you know when to call me!" Kari said, with a smirk.

Zane got up from his seat, along with Kari, "Thanks for your time, Mr. Yukimura," he bowed.

Mr. Yukimura smiled slightly, "I'm glad that you two told me this, because I was about to think that Keiko got into another argument with Yusuke." He said.

"Can we see how's Keiko holding up?" Kari asked

Mr. Yukimura nodded as Zane and Kari walked upstairs to Keiko's room. Zane knocked on the door, "Come in!"

Zane opened slowly opened the door to find Keiko laying on her stomach, while on her bed, with her arms crossed covering her face, while her mother was rubbing her daughter's back in comfort after hearing her story about what happened.

"Hey Mrs. Y., how are you?" Kari bowed.

"I'm fine, Hikari," Mrs. Yukimura replied, "I'm sorry that your evening was ruined by this."

Zane shook his head, "It's no problem." He replied

"I'll be going now!" Mrs. Yukimura got up and walked out of the room.

Kari walked up to depressed brunette and sat on the bed, "Keiko……" Kari placed a hand onto Keiko's arm and in response the brunette looked up to her best friends, "Kari…Zane…"

Keiko hung her head in shame, "Why are you guys here?" she whispered.

Kari wrapped her arms around Keiko's shoulders and pulled her to her, "We know that it wasn't your fault on what happened." She said, resting her chin onto Keiko's head

"Well it wasn't Yusuke's fault that's for sure," Keiko retorted, "I should have pushed Reginald away from me then we all would have a good time, right now."

"But it's not your fault," Zane said

"Yes, it was," Keiko said, "I was the one, who allowed Reginald to kiss me and allowed Yusuke to see it and broke up with me."

"It's not……" Kari whispered, "And if Yusuke knew the whole and despite how much of an idiot he can be at times, he'll agree that it wasn't his or your fault."

Keiko smiled sadly and sighed, "Why are you guys defending me?" she murmured

"Because you're not the kind of person that would inflict that much pain onto a person, without a good reason."

Zane smiled, "Those are pretty nice words to say for a demon that eats humans." He said.

"Yea……" Kari realized that she never told Zane about her and her twins' demonic heritage and Yusuke's days as spirit detective of the earth, "Hey how did you that I was a demon?" she asked

"Botan, spilled out everything about from where Yusuke's supposed death to his return from Demon World." Zane said, "But it's not going to have an effect on our relationship."

Kari sighed with relief and Keiko hummed as she wondered if there was a way to talk to Yusuke, without him avoiding her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The limo parked at the front of the manor, with an aggravated and hurt Yusuke stepping out and the door was opened for him.

Yusuke walked inside and towards the stairs, "Back so soon," came a voice that made Yusuke stop.

Yusuke turned to see Kaiba by the stairs, "I take it that your date didn't go that well." He said.

Yusuke wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened earlier and shrugged, "You can say that." He murmured as he walked up the stairs and through the hallways, "Why are ya back so soon?"

Yusuke stopped and turned to see Catherine walking behind him, while Kagome got out of her room to see that her cousin was back too soon. Yusuke walked into his room and slumped onto his bed.

The two girls walked into the room, "Yusuke, what's wrong……" Kagome asked

Yusuke sadly eyed his cousin and moaned, "Let me guess, your girlfriend broke up with ya." Catherine said

Kagome glared at the braided teen, "Shut it!" she snapped

"It's more like the other way around," Yusuke groaned, "I was on my way to find Keiko, but when I got to her she was in another guy's arms, while making out with that bastard!"

Kagome gasped sharply, "No…no that can't be…" she murmured

Catherine placed a wide smile on her face, "Trustworthy since childhood, huh?" she sneered, at Kagome, "I've known people like that in my life. The most popular student in school, jocks and cheerleaders, they're all alike! They say that they care, except that they're always in it for their own selfish desire!"

Kagome growled, "Shut up! Keiko's not like that at all!" she snapped, "Maybe she was tricked into kissing another guy!"

"Oh yeah!" Catherine said, "Stop protecting that girl, as far as I know it she's just like the rest of those snobs that only care about her school reputation!"

Yusuke's eyes shot wide opened, remembering Keiko's words in his dream:

_"………I have my own life to think of you know and besides, you're just a burden to me, my reputation and I'm sick of you now."_

Yusuke groaned and moaned loudly, "Yusuke!" Kagome ran to her cousins aid and glared at Catherine, "Get out!" she demanded

Catherine walked out of the room and Kagome sat onto Yusuke's bed and placed a hand onto Yusuke's back. Something just dawn to Kagome, ever since Yusuke's Duel with Kaiba, Yusuke kept getting the same symptoms as herself, "Yusuke"

"Yeah!"

"You know that this very same thing happened to me," Kagome said sadly.

Yusuke sat up and looked at Kagome, "What are you saying?" he asked

Kagome sighed, "You remembered my ex-boyfriend, right?" she asked

"The over-protective and obnoxious one, who's always seeing his ex-girlfriend, when you're not around."

"That's the one," Kagome said, sniffed, "The story is that……well……I caught him making out with his ex right in front of my eyes."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I told him that I hated him and never want to see him again," Kagome sniffed, "And up till now I still hate him."

"That scumbag……" Yusuke murmured and looked at Kagome's saddened expression, "Now he's done it. You tell me, when he comes back and I'll determine his fate."

Kagome chuckled, 'I don't think that you'll stand a chance against him, considering that he's a half demon,' she thought and pulled Yusuke to her, burying her face into his neck.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kagome's body and pulled her close to him, "Listen Yusuke, no matter what we're in this together," Kagome murmured wrapping her arms around Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yeah"


	34. The Return of Inuyasha

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 34: The Return of Inuyasha**

A young man with blue hair walked up the stairs. His robe floating in the air with each step and he made to top and he saw that he was at a place that looked like a neighborhood shrine.

"Excuse me, sir,"

The young man turned his yellow and blue eyes to a middle-aged woman, walking towards him, "Is there anything I do for you?" she asked

The young man smiled, "Yes, I'm a fan of Feudal Era fairytales," he said, "And I've heard a legend about a well, called the Bone-Eaters Well the time traveling well."

The woman's eyes widened, "That well……"

The young man nodded, "Yes and I understand that I'll find it around here. Will it be fine, if I can see this legendary well?"

The woman bowed, "Yes, I'd love to." She said.

The young man and woman walked towards a shed, where inside a well, that had sutras all over, 'So, this is the well that young Kagome has been traveling through time in,' he thought and looked the woman, "Excuse me, ma'am, but would you tell me what are those sutras doing there?" he asked, pointing at the sutras

"Yes well, this well is said to be where demons, including half-demons, could travel through this well and these sutras are here to seal the portal so it would look like an ordinary well."

"Demons and half-demons, huh?"

"Yes, that's right." The woman said, "Will you be here for long?"

"No, I just want to observe this magnificent well, if you don't mind."

The woman bowed as she walked away from the shed. The man turned to the well as he walked towards the well.

'These sutras are losing power,' the man thought, 'It's only matter of time until their power fade.'

Just then, the well begun to glow red, which took the man by surprise, 'what's this!?' The man took a step closer to the glowing well and looked at the sutras falling to the ground, "The sutras are losing power!"

Just then, a figure, in red, jumped out of the well and landed in front of the man. This figure was a somewhat of a teenage boy with long silver hair to his back, dog ears on his head and he was staring at the man with his golden eyes, "Who the hell are you?" he asked

The man's eyes widened at the sight of this creature, "So you're Inuyasha, am I right?"

The creature known as Inuyasha gasped sharply, "Okay, how did you know my name!?!" he asked, "And who the hell are you!?! Were you the one, who took the seal off the well?"

The man stared at Inuyasha hard and smirked, "My name is Saiou Takuma and I'm not the one, who took off seal the well. But I'm getting the feeling it was the girl Kagome, who sealed the well."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kagome," he whispered and stared Saiou and clutched onto his sword, "What have you done with her?!" he snarled

Saiou chuckled, "Calm down," he said, calmly with a hand up, "I didn't do anything to her. She's currently at Seto Kaiba's mansion as his apprentice."

Just then, the woman came in and spotted the two, "Inuyasha, how did you get through the well? I thought that Kagome would have sealed it up."

Before Inuyasha could speak, Saiou step in, "Well, you see ma'am, I was going to have a closer look at the well, until the sutras' power had faded away and the well glowed red and Inuyasha came out of the well."

"Is that so?" the woman asked

Inuyasha was confused about what was going on here. He gazed at Saiou and he didn't like the feeling that was coming from him, "Hey, do you know this guy?" he asked, pointing at Saiou

"No, I don't," the woman said, "I just met with him, earlier today."

"Allow me to explain everything." Saiou said.

Inside the house…...

The woman known as Miss. Higurashi sat down the couch, "So, what business do you have with the well, Saiou?" she asked

"Well, it's more like what business do I have with your daughter, Kagome," Saiou replied, "I came here to get an interview with her and to see if she would like to work for me, after she graduates Duel Academy. I manage professional duelists and right now, your nephew, Yusuke Urameshi is one of those potential duelists that I want to walk for me as soon as they graduate."

"Exactly, how did you know that Kagome lives here?" Inuyasha asked, with his arms crossed, "If you're some kind of sick stalker, then……"

"No hold on!" Saiou gawked, "It's not like that, you see, I have a gift to sense where a potential duelist like Kagome resides. Plus, I know which events that occur, past, present and future. I've possess all of the cards that we're made and I could build Kagome's Deck, so she'll win Duels after another."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly, "Those Duels that you people, are involved in, made Kagome unconscious one time." He said.

"Yes, I remembered that but she hasn't lost consciousness in any of the Duels. However, her cousin Yusuke had lost consciousness with his Duel against Seto Kaiba." Miss. Higurashi said.

"Both cousins lost consciousness?" Saiou said, with concern

"Would that be a problem?" Miss. Higurashi asked, with concern of her daughter's life.

Saiou shook his head, "No it wouldn't," he said and looked at Inuyasha, "As I was saying before about my powers about events, I know everything that happened in your life, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" he asked

"Your life had so much turmoil because of your half breed inheritance, until you met with Kikyo. However, Naraku deceived both of you to hate each other, which Kikyo placed a spell on you, to sleep for all eternity. Both fifty years later in the Feudal Era, Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, comes through the well by mistake and frees you from Kikyo's spell." Saiou explained, which caused Inuyasha and Miss. Higurashi to opened their mouths in surprise

"Anything else?" Inuyasha asked

"I know about what made Kagome sat you, when she saw you kissing Kikyo." Saiou said.

Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes, "Hey that wasn't my fault!" he snapped, "I was tricked into kissing her! I was going to see Kikyo to tell her that I promised Kagome that I'll stay in the living for her!"

"Wait a minute," Miss. Higurashi said, "That's what happened? Kagome's under the impression that you cheated on her."

"You're joking, why I would do that!" Inuyasha said, "I told Kagome that I love her and still do?"

Saiou got up from his seat, "I must be going now," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks for coming over, Saiou," Miss. Higurashi said.

"By the way, when's Kagome coming back?" Inuyasha asked

"She's at Seto Kaiba's place as his apprentice and will be back by a year later," Miss. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "A YEAR!" he bowled, "I can't wait a year! I need her, because the sacred jewel is missing!"

"What missing……"


	35. Going Back Home

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 35: Going Back Home**

In the evening, the three apprentices were walking in the hallway, with Kaiba in the front, "Okay kids, I have a little surprise for your hard work for these three months." Kaiba said as they made it to the door.

Kaiba opened the door and his three apprentices opened their mouths and lets out a gasp. The room had Duel Monster cards in cases, "As you can see, this room contains every Duel Monster cards ever produced!"

"Awesome, we've hit the mother load!" Kagome praised

"I guess that hard work really does pay off!" Yusuke added

Catherine looks up at Kaiba, "Are all of these cards for us?" she asked, pointing at the cards.

Kaiba smiled at the pony-tailed girl, "Yes, this is a going away present for you three." He replied

Yusuke and Kagome jolted into the room, with Catherine walking behind them and scanned all over the room to pick which cards for them to use in their Decks.

For moments later, the three apprentices really cleaned the whole room of the cards and placed them in briefcase (AN: Like Kaiba's briefcase of Duel Monster Cards)

"Okay kids, the limo will be ready in 20 minutes, so get your bags and be ready in that time," Kaiba said

Yusuke's face turned pale as Kaiba mentioned that he'll be going home. Kagome looked at her cousin, who had sadness and anger in his brown eyes and felt sorry for him, because she had the same thing that happened to her.

-In the white room-

Sartorious flipped one of his tarot cards open, 'I think it's time to make my appearance.' He thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syrus was riding on his red bike in the sidewalk of Tokyo. Just then, he heard some ruckus on his right. He looked to see a blonde hair boy being thrown out at a local ramen diner, 'Hey I know him,' he thought as he made his way to the fallen boy, "Reginald, what are you doing here!?!" he asked

"He was just leaving, Sy," came a voice mixed with anger.

Syrus turned to see a chef, carrying a knife and walking towards the blonde

"Good morning, Mr. Yukimura," Syrus greeted.

Mr. Yukimura nodded to the blunette's greeting and glared at Reginald, who was on the ground and pointed the tip of the blade at Reginald's face, "If I see you anywhere within a touching range of my daughter, I swear I'll skin you alive!" he threatened, shaking the knife.

Reginald got on his feet and as fast as he could, "What happened?" Syrus asked

"Well, that boy was talking to get to Keiko, but I've been trying to tell him to get lost," Mr. Yukimura replied, with his arms crossed, "This has been happened ever since Yusuke broke up with her, because of that boy."

Syrus knew about that and realized it was a misunderstanding, "Oh speaking of Yusuke, he's coming back today!" he said, "So Keiko could talk some sense into him."

"That's good. Hopefully, Yusuke could scare that boy off!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After packing their things, Yusuke, Kagome and Catherine walked out of their rooms, after changing into new clothing. Yusuke was wearing a white shirt, a pair of jeans, white sneakers and a denim jacket. Kagome was wearing a black shirt, black mini skirt, black boots and covered with a black trench coat. Catherine was wearing a red shirt, a pair of jeans and red sneakers. The three downstairs apprentices where the meet with Kaiba and Roland by the door.

"Okay children, I won't be going be joining you three, going home, because of some business at KaibaCorp," Kaiba said, "Plus, as for the three Blue Eyes, you are not to allow to use them in any of them, including White Dragon Ritual and Paladin of White Dragon, in the entrance exams. Understand?"

The three apprentices nodded in reply, "Yes, sir!" they said, in unison

Roland walked the three apprentices to the limo and they got inside, while putting Yusuke's bag, Kagome's suitcase and luggage and Catherine's suitcase and back-bag in the truck. The limo drove off from the manor and towards the open road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syrus walked up the stairs and his feet, led himself to Keiko's room and stopped at the door. Syrus knocked on the door, "Keiko, it's me, Syrus." He said.

"Come in, Sy," came a cracked up voice

Syrus opened the door, slowly and found Keiko, at her desk, writing something on a piece of paper. The brunette lets out a growl from her throat as she crumbled the paper and threw it at a nearby trash can, where lots of paper balls were thrown.

Syrus knew that Keiko was in her room all day and didn't know what his best friend was doing. Syrus walked over to Keiko, who was getting another piece of paper and a pencil ready and started writing, "Hey Keiko, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to write an apology letter for Yusuke," Keiko replied, continuing writing and not looking at Syrus, "You know that he's coming back today."

Syrus blinked twice, "Is that what you've been doing all day?" he asked

"That and trying to get that pest Reginald away from me!" Keiko growled, in a venom tone, "That Slime…" she muttered, "It's partly his fault that this happened."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Syrus asked

"Because I know that he wouldn't talk to me, Syrus," Keiko replied, in a sad tone, "If had just pushed Reginald away, when he kissed me then Yusuke and I would still be together."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Syrus asked

Keiko gave her best friend a smile, "No thanks, Sy," she said, with glee, "I think it would be best that I do it alone, since I'm the one, who damaged the relationship, so I'm the one, who has to fix it."

"Okay, if you're sure," Syrus turned around and walked out the door.

Syrus walked out of the diner and got onto his bike and drove off, hoping that his friends would find peace with each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The limo parked by the apartment complex. Roland got out of the limo and walked over to the back and opened it for Yusuke and Kagome walking out of the limo, "It was nice knowing you two, blokes!" Catherine said.

"The same with me," Yusuke said.

"Yeah," Kagome said, with venom.

Roland took out Yusuke and Kagome's things out of the trunk and give them to the owners, "Well Roland, it's been real," Kagome said

"Thanks for everything," Yusuke added.

Roland bowed, "It was a pleasure serving you two," he said then walked into the limo and drove off.

Yusuke placed his bag, behind him and because he realized it, a blur came and knocked him down to the ground, "Ouch!"

Yusuke rubbed his head as he feels something wrapped down his neck and noticed a bush of braids, "K…Kira!"

Kira pulled up to meet with his older brother, "Hey bro!" she greeted with glee.

"Kira…get off now!" Yusuke demanded, glaring at his twin and couldn't bear her weight any longer. Kagome giggled at her cousins' act as Kira got off of Yusuke.

Yusuke got onto his feet and picked up his bag as Kira went over to Kagome, hugging her, "Hey Kagome!" Kira greeted

Kagome patted the braided girl's back in response to the hug.

"Hey girls, let's get a move on!" Yusuke made his way inside his apartment complex, with Kagome and Kira following.


	36. The False Truth

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 36: The False Truth**

Yusuke, Kagome and Kira made it up to the Urameshi resident, with Yusuke opening the door. After the door was opened, they walked inside, "Hey anyone home!" Yusuke called out

Out from the kitchen, Kari ran towards her brother and hugged him, "Hi Yusuke!" she greeted.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around his sister's back, hugging her back before the twins were pulled apart, "Where's mom?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Do you have to ask?" she asked, in a bored tone, "Take a guess."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Friends getting drunk again," he replied, in a bored tone, "Typical. I'm going to bed." Yusuke walked away from his sister, "You're going to bed early."

"Yeah, I'm tired now." Yusuke said, as he walked inside his room and place threw his bag and jacket to the side, thinking that he'll take care of it tomorrow. He just slumped onto his bed then falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke moaned as he opened his eyes and found a bunch of people wearing weird uniforms surrounding his bed.

Yusuke sat up and opened his mouth, "Spirit World Defense Force…" he said. He looked around the room and found the dead bodies of Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kari, Kira, Syrus, Zane and Kagome lying before him. Yusuke was angry, "You damn tools! How dare you do this!" he yelled

"They were in the way!" came a voice that Yusuke knew too well, but couldn't believe it

Yusuke turned to see a figure walking towards one of the corpse that belonged to Syrus. The figure was a girl, with short brown hair, stomped onto Syrus's back and smirked cruelly at Yusuke, "Keiko…why are you……" Yusuke stared at his ex-girlfriend hard, "Hey, just because I broke up with you, doesn't mean that you go and kill our friends! That was your fault that it happened!"

Keiko returns the glare, "Actually, I'm doing this to protect my new boyfriend, so he'll be safe from you and your family and friends' wraths. Now taking him away, men!" she ordered, pointing at Yusuke.

The SDF jumped towards Yusuke, grabbing him in the process, "Let me go, you dorks!" he demanded, trying to get free from their grips. They carried him away from his room, "Have nice trip in hell, Yusuke!" Keiko laughed cruelly as Yusuke was trying to pull himself from the SDF grip, "Damn it!" he cursed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke was moaning and groaning in his sleep as Kuwabara and Kurama tried to shake the ex-spirit detective to wake up, "Yusuke, wake up!" Kurama told him

Yusuke grunts, "Let me go, you dorks!" he demanded, in his sleep.

"Urameshi, come on!" Kuwabara demanded, shaking Yusuke, "You're having a bad dream, Urameshi!"

Yusuke lets out a loud grunt, "Leave me alone, you damn tools!" he demanded, as he punched Kuwabara in face, sending the carrot top five inches away from him.

Yusuke sat up as he regained consciousness and panting hard. He looked around the room, where Kurama, Kari, Kira, Kagome and Syrus were at his bedside and Kuwabara was on the field, groaning in pain, "It was just a dream," he huffed, "Just a damn dream. But that felt so real to be a dream."

Kuwabara got out on his feet and rubbed his bloody nose then glared at Yusuke, "Urameshi, you punk that hurt!" he yelled

Yusuke panted slowly, while Kurama looked at his friend with concern, "Oh Yusuke……" he said.

"You had another bad dream, didn't you?" Kagome asked

Yusuke nodded, in reply, "It's nothing to worry about," he said, with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yusuke said, with the fake smile still showing

Later, Kagome walked into her room and went got ready for bed and jumped onto her bed then fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome moaned and groaned as her eyes opened to see a pair of golden eyes, "Inu…yasha," she muttered sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I was looking all over for you," he spat and grabbed Kagome's wrist, "Come on!" he demanded, pulling the black haired girl from bed, "What's going on?"

"I need you to find the jewel shards," Inuyasha said, dragging the girl from her room.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she yanked her wrist from Inuyasha's grip and crossed her arms, "Why don't you get your precious clay pot help ya!" she spat

"Kikyo was flattened because of that damnable 'sit' command of yours!" Inuyasha replied, "So you're coming with me!"

Kagome was flared up with anger and hatred for the silver haired boy, "Sit boy!"

Kagome was expecting, Inuyasha to slam on the ground as usual but he was still standing with a cruel smirk on his face, "Oh I'm sorry," he said, yanking the rosary from his neck and dropping it to the ground, to Kagome's dismay, "I found my own way of getting this damned rosary off of me. So that means no more sits for now on, jewel detector!" he sneered

Kagome tried to make a run for it, but Inuyasha grabs her wrist, "Oh no you don't, wench!" he said, "You're coming with us!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled look, "What…do you mean by 'us'?" she asked

Just then, three figures came to Inuyasha's side, while dropping the dead bodies that belonged to Yusuke, Syrus, Zane, Kari, Keiko and Kira onto the floor.

"Kagome, long time no see," the young woman with a ponytail sneered, with an evil grin on her face sheathing her katana

"Yes, Lady Kagome it's been a while," a young man with black monk clothing added. This monk had a fox kit on his shoulder, who was glaring at Kagome, "Yeah jewel detector!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Sango, Miroku……Shippo, not you guys!" she whispered, "I thought that……"

"What you thought that we loved and cared about you……" Sango sneered, "You were nothing but a jewel detector for us." Miroku added.

Kagome looked at Shippo with plea, "Shippo…please tell me that….."

"No Kagome, we're not playing now," Shippo sneered, "I can't believe that you actually believed that all of us cared about you from the very beginning. Now I see someone, who's actually dumber than Inuyasha."

Kagome couldn't believe the things that her 'friends' were telling her. She couldn't breathe because she was trying to hold back her tears, "So, now you're beginning to understand, Kagome," Inuyasha said, with a cruel grin, "We never cared about you, we hated you."

Kagome was having a hard time, holding back her tears, "So, you……you guys were just using me."

"Now you're catching on, Kagome," came a voice that Kagome would never thought that she would here.

She turned to see a young man with blue eyes and black hair tied to a ponytail, "Ko…koga……"

Koga walked over to Inuyasha and placed his hand onto his shoulder, "You actually thought that I hated Inuyasha," he sneered, "Please, dork, you must be complete stupid, thinking that I, Koga, the of the wolf demons, would consider making YOU my woman! To tell you the truth, Kagome, Inuyasha and I were only playing with you to make you think that I hated him. I don't hate Inuyasha, however I DO hate you!"

Kagome couldn't hear what she was hearing, "I…"

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the collar, with a smirk on his face, "It's time……and this time you're not coming back here!" he said.

Kagome tried to get away from Inuyasha's grip on her as she could hear the cruel laughter from her so-called friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was moaning and groaning as Yusuke shook her to wake his cousin up, "Kagome, wake up!" he said, shaking her.

Kagome's eyes blotted wide open as she sat up and panted heavily. She looked around the room, first at the bright sun by her window and found Yusuke by her bedside, with a concern look on his face, "Bad dream, huh?" he asked

Kagome brought her legs together and nodded, "Yeah……" Kagome looked at her cousin, who was wearing a pair of jeans, a red plaid shirt with a yellow sweater, a green jacket with orange cuffs and collar plus white sneakers and gelled hair, "What are you doing this early in the morning?" she asked

Yusuke shrugged, "I'm going to take a little walk," he said, "That's all."

"Okay, see ya," Kagome said, as Yusuke walked over to the door and closed it.

A few moments, Yusuke walked out of his apartment complex and towards the narrow streets of Tokyo. As he was walking with his hands in his jacket pockets, Yusuke was thinking about what happened to him. Thinking about his dreams that he had have since he lost that duel with Kaiba. His dreams sometimes contain Keiko betraying him and sending the SDF on him. But it was ludicrous because, why would they take orders from a human being.

"Yusuke Urameshi……"

Yusuke stopped his tracks and turned around and found seven familiars in strange uniforms, "What do you tools want, now?" he snarled, remembering his last encounter with them.

The one with brown hair stepped out of the group, "What does it look like, Urameshi? You're under arrest."

Yusuke had a 'WTF' facial expression on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not too far from Yusuke, Syrus was riding on his bike on the sidewalk. As he was riding, Syrus could feel the wind in his light blue hair, even though he was wearing a helmet. As he was going to the corner, a figure was pasting, which made him hit the brakes of his bike to a stop.

"Hey watch it, Half Pint, you nearly ran me over!" came a voice that Syrus found really annoying

Syrus opened his blue-gray eyes and found a glaring brown eyes pointing at him, "Oh great, it's only you, Ryoko." He said, with venom.

Ryoko crossed her arms and stared at Syrus hard, "Well…."

Syrus raised an eyebrow, "Well, what Pigtail!" he sneered, glaring at the blonde, "If you're expecting me to apologize, forget it! Because you should have gotten out of……." Syrus was trailed off, when he saw a familiar face with gelled hair walking at the other side of the street, "Yusuke…"

Ryoko looked back and found what was Syrus saw, "What's Urameshi doing up this early?" she said and spotted a group of people, wearing strange uniforms, "And who are those guys?"

Syrus drove away from Ryoko and towards a car and lowered himself with Ryoko following.

The two enemies peeked their heads and saw the group, grab Yusuke, which alarmed Syrus, "Yus……" Syrus was interrupted, when Ryoko placed her hand onto Syrus's mouth, "What are you doing, moron! If they're able to get Urameshi, what do you think that they'll do to us!"

Yusuke was trying to get free of the SDF's grip, but it was all in vain, "What the hell are you dorks think you're doing?" he said, "I haven't done anything wrong! Let me go, you freaks!"

"True, but King Emma and Lord Koenma feels unsafe that you're wondering in the Living World," one of them said.

Yusuke was at shock, because he knew that King Emma didn't like him, but Koenma. He trusted him and he does this, "Pacifier Breath!" he screamed, with now his hatred for the Spirit World Prince, "Damn you! Let me go, Dork Squad!"

"I'd leave that boy alone, if I were you." Came a voice

The SDF members turned to see, who was the one to tell them to leave Yusuke alone, with Yusuke looking as well, a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings was standing right in front of them. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing a white robe.

"Excuse me, but who are you," the captain asked

From their hiding place, Syrus and Ryoko looked at the man, who was coming to Yusuke's rescue, "Any idea, who's the guy?" Ryoko asked

Syrus glared at the blonde, "How should I know?" he shouted

The man walked towards the captain, "I'll ask this again," he said, glaring at the captain, "Kindly leave this boy alone or you'll be sorry," he sneered

"Are you threatening us?"

"You were warned," the man's eyes started to glow purple and all of the members of the Spirit World Defense had screamed as the disappeared and dropped Yusuke onto his backside and leaving Syrus and Ryoko skeptical, "Wh…did you just see what happened?" Syrus asked, not leaving his eyes from Yusuke and the man

"Yeah……" Ryoko added, doing the same as Syrus.

The man held out his hand to the fallen Yusuke, "Here."

Without question, Yusuke grabbed the man's hand and was pulled onto his feet, "Why did you just save me from Dork Portal?" Yusuke asked, "Better yet, who the hell are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Saiou Takuma and it's a pleasure to meet with you, Mr. Yusuke Urameshi." The man bowed.

Yusuke took a step back in shock, "How the hell did you know my name!" he gawked, pointing at Saiou

Saiou closed his eyes, "Yusuke Urameshi. Ex-Spirit Detective of the Earth, former street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High and heir to the thrown of Toushin Raizen. Age 15. Hair, black. Eyes, brown. Height, 183cm. Weight, 56 kg. Mother is an alcoholic and the middle of the Urameshi triples." he replied, calmly, "As you can see, Mr. Urameshi, I know everything about you."

Yusuke was shocked beyond relief, "Well, I don't know anything about you, except that you're really creepy," he said then remained calm, "What is it that you want from me?"

Saiou opened his eyes, "It's simple, you see, I understand that you've been getting dreams about your unfaithful girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura and I'm willing to help." He replied

Yusuke twitched in annoyance, as Saiou mentioned his ex's name, "Look I don't want to talk about HER!" he snarled, with disgust, "However, I want to know why I'm getting these dreams though."

"You'll get your answer has soon if you face me in a Duel, that is," Saiou replied.

Yusuke blinked twice, "A Duel."

"Yes, of course."

Yusuke shrugged, "Sure why not."

Saiou nodded, "Follow me, Yusuke." He said, as he walked ahead with Yusuke following.

From their hiding places, Syrus and Ryoko followed their gazes towards Yusuke and Saiou's retreating backs, "I wonder where they're going," Syrus said.

"I don't know and who cares," Ryoko said, as she got up, "If we follow them, then that guy would do the same to us that he did to those guys."

"Fine," Syrus got on his bike.

"Hold it, Truesdale," Ryoko said, "You're seriously going to follow them."

Syrus went a puzzled look at Ryoko, "Well, yeah, Yusuke's my friend and what if he'll be in trouble," he said, "And I don't think you care or anything, Lyon, but Yusuke's still heartbroken after what happened a month ago."

This grabbed Ryoko's interest, "Urameshi, heartbroken," she repeated and looked at Syrus, "What happened?"

"Well, a month ago, Yusuke was supposed to meet Keiko at the park to watch the fireworks display for the Japanese Independence Day. Yusuke took Keiko that he'll be late to show up, because of Seto Kaiba. As Keiko was waiting, Reginald Haga shows up and tells Keiko that he loved him, but Keiko was with Yusuke. Afterwards, Reginald forces a kiss to Keiko and she just gave up resisting, then Yusuke shows up and saw it."

Ryoko's mouth opened, "Oh no," she whispered, "Did Urameshi beat Reginald up and hurt Keiko?"

Syrus growled, "No knock it off!" he spat, "Yusuke wouldn't hurt Keiko in a million years, get it to your thick head! However Yusuke and Keiko ended up the victims, when Yusuke, who believed that Keiko was cheating on him, broke up with her. Keiko was broken up and tries to finds ways to get Yusuke to talk to her."

"So Urameshi doesn't know that Reginald forced the kiss?"

"Believe me, if Yusuke knew that then Reginald wouldn't be alive to pester Keiko for a date." Syrus said and looked in front of him and tighten the strap to his helmet, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to find Yusuke."

Just then, Syrus felt weight onto his bike, "I'm coming with you," he said, "So we could tell Urameshi what really happened?" Ryoko placed her arms around Syrus's waist, "Well, start peddling, Pipsqueak!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke followed Saiou to the park, "Excuse me, Saiou," Yusuke said, "But I have my Deck with me, but no Duel Disk."

Saiou stopped walking and turned around to Yusuke and his eyes glowed and attached to Yusuke's left arm was a Duel Disk, but not the KC2 Duel Disk, but a newer version.

Yusuke looked at the Duel Disk, "Hey this looks like the Duel Disks that the students from Duel Academy wear," he said and looked at Saiou, "But where's your Duel Disk."

"I don't need one," Saiou said, as fog appears, freaking Yusuke out, "What's going on?" he asked, as a table appears in front of Saiou, "Uh! You do realize that's a table, right?" Yusuke activates his duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" Yusuke declared pulling out five cards from his Deck

"Nothing will please me more," Saiou said as he drew five cards. (SLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

Just then, Syrus and Ryoko arrived at the park and found a tree to hide from the two duelists, "Okay, they're going to Duel!" Syrus said.

"Urameshi's going to beat that guy though, since the training he had with Kaiba," Ryoko added, "But why is that guy using a table, instead of a Duel Disk?"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke drew his sixth card and placed it in his hand and pulled out another, "Talk about a good start, Masked Dragon, you're on!"

In a blaze of red light, the red and silver dragon appears on the field (ATK: 1400)

"Well done," Saiou complemented, "A monster with a special ability that could be in handy."

"Damn you're creepy," Yusuke muttered and pulled another card and slid it in the spell/trap slot, "I'll place these two face-down and end my turn!"

"That's Masked Dragon," Syrus said, "It's a good start though, Masked Dragon has a special ability that whenever it's destroyed in battle, Urameshi can take a dragon, with 1500 attack points or less from his Deck and summon it to the field." Ryoko added

"Watashi no time, draw!" Saiou said, drawing his sixth card and placing it in his hand and pulling out another card from his hand, "I'll begin with this. Arcana Force I The Magician in attack mode."

A weird looking monster appears in front of Saiou (ATK: 1100). A card that belonged to the Magician appeared on top of the monster and begun to turn clockwards.

Syrus and Ryoko's mouths gaped opened, "No way!" Syrus gawked

"That guy's monster came to live without any holographic devices," Ryoko said, "How could he do that?"

"What the hell is that!" Yusuke asked

"Do you believe in destiny, Mr. Urameshi?" Saiou asked, "Everything is pre-determined, but often life gives the illusion free will."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, in confusion, "Huh!"

"Observe, this card gives you a choice," Saiou said, sensing Yusuke's confusion, "For it possesses two distinct special abilities and you get to decide which one is used. Notice how it rotates, it can stop right-side up or upside down. When it stops, it's up to you. Its position determines its ability."

"I get the point," Yusuke said, clenching his fist, "It's a game of chance, now let's move on. Make it stop!" Yusuke said, pointing at Saiou's monster.

Saiou gives off a chuckle as the card stops right-side up, "Arcana is right-side up." Saiou announced and grinned, "So whenever a Spell Card is play, it gets stronger, by doubling its attack points."

"Oh man!" Syrus said

"Oh what do you know, bad luck I guess," Yusuke said, with a sheepish grin on his face and rubbing the back of his head.

"So you think, but you have a lot to know about the forces of destiny," Saiou said, with his grin standing.

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke snapped, "Look Saiou, if that card isn't about luck, then why have it spin?"

Saiou closes his eyes, "Simple, human beings makes the illusion of choice," he answered, "It comforts us, but the harsh reality is that nothing happens by chance. It's all meant to be, including your being-dead-then-coming-back-to-live experience and the betrayal of your beloved Keiko. How could you be sure that she was trusting from the very beginning?" he said, as his eyes opened.

Yusuke growled in anger, "Shut the fuck up! Don't talk about her at all!" he snapped, "How could you be sure that she wasn't trusting from the very beginning! Keiko Yukimura has always been trusting, since we were little kids!"

Saiou laughed, with his eyes closed, "That's rather sweet," he said and he opened his eyes, "Sad, but sweet, however your sentiments changes nothing. Destiny awaits, Yusuke. Allow me to show you the way." Saiou pulls out a card from his hand and shows it to Yusuke.

"Can it with your fancy talk!" Yusuke snarled

"I activate my Future Vision spell," Saiou announced, "Since you have a monster out on your field, I get to flip open the top cards in your Deck, until another Monster Card appears."

Yusuke steps back in shock, "You're kidding me!"

"Is a warrior in your future or perhaps a spellcaster?" Saiou asked, walking towards Yusuke, "Then again, maybe an Insect awaits you."

Yusuke pulls out his Deck from his Duel Disk and hands it to Saiou, "I already know what it is. A dragon!" Yusuke said, with pride and smirk, "Now go ahead and flip, pal."

"Very well," Saiou begins to flip the top cards in Yusuke's Deck, "You seem confident, but are you right?"

Saiou was starting to pissed Yusuke off with his talk, "Well, well, it's a dragon in deed good for you," he said, as he placed the cards back onto the Deck and gave it back to Yusuke, "Since, it's the same type as the monster on your field, you automatically gain 1000 extra Life Points. And the cards return to the order that they were."

Yusuke chuckles evilly at the power up (YLP: 8000) – (YLP: 9000) as Saiou gives Yusuke back his Deck, "Thanks for the boast." He said

"You're most welcome," Saiou turned around and walked back to his spot.

"I don't get it." Syrus said, "He knew it was a dragon, why would he help Yusuke out?"

"It must be a reason," Ryoko added and her eyes widened, "A spell was played that means that, that monster's right-side ability activates by doubling its attack points."

"Oh yeah!" Syrus panicked

True to Ryoko's words, Arcana Force 1 The Magician glowed light blue for a few seconds as it becomes stronger (ATK: 1100) – (ATK: 2200)

Yusuke lets out a small yelp as he took another step back, "Now Arcana Force I, attack his Masked Dragon, Spheroid Stream!"

The monster powers up and green smoke comes towards Masked Dragon and destroys it. Yusuke (YLP: 9000) – (YLP: 8200) blocks the impact with his Duel Disk. Yusuke brought down his arm as he grinned, "Since you destroyed Masked Dragon that means that I get to summon a dragon-type monster from my Deck as long as it has 1500 attack points or less so rise Armed Dragon LV3!" he declared as a small, orange dragon with grey armor appeared on his field, glowing at Saiou (ATK: 1200)

"Armed Dragon, now there's no way that guy can win!" Syrus cheered.

"Next I'll activate this," one of Yusuke's face-down cards opens up, "Infernal Reckless Summon, it allows us to summon in attack any monster from our hands, Deck or Graveyard that has the same names as the one that we have on the field." Two more Armed Dragon LV3s appeared on the right of the first one, glowing at Saiou (ATK: 1200)x2

Saiou smiled, "Most impressive, I can see why you're the cousin of the current King of Games," he said, "Unfortunately, I don't have any more Arcana Force Is to summon, but I can survive with a card face-down, thus ending my turn." Saiou said as his monsters attack strength dropped to its original (ATK: 2200) – (ATK: 1100)

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card from his Deck, "Since it's my Standby Phase, my three Armed Dragon LV3's effect activates by sending the three level 3 dragons to the Graveyard, I can summon three Armed Dragon LV5s to the field!"

"What…" Saiou said, in shock

The three small dragons shone for a moment, and it grew in size, changing into a much larger red and black dragon with spikes all over its body. (ATK: 2400)x3

Yusuke smirked, "Now let's see you try to get out of this Armed Dragon 1 attack his magician with Infernal Roar!" he commanded as he pointed at Arcana Force and his monster blasts a stream of crimson blast at its target sending it to oblivion.

Saiou (SLP: 8000) – (SLP: 6700) flinched as he braced himself from the impact of his destroyed monster, "Oh don't think I'm done with you yet," Yusuke said, "Now my Armed Dragons attack with Spiked Spinner and Infernal Assault!"

The dragons lunged towards the shocked Saiou and knocked him down and made a huge dent on his Life Points (SLP: 6700) – (SLP: 1900)

Yusuke laughed, "Well Mr. Destiny, it looks like you didn't see that coming, did ya!" he said, "Maybe next time, you should spend less time talking and more time defending yourself from me! Oh by the way, my Armed Dragon that destroyed your Arcana Force gets to evolve from a level 5 to a level 7 monster."

Yusuke's dragon glowed and it grew in size yet again and more dangerous-looking than before (ATK 2800)

"It's Armed Dragon LV7!" Syrus gawked

"Yeah, I can see that!" Ryoko said, glaring at Syrus

"Watashi no time, draw!" Saiou said, drawing his card from his Deck and looking at it, "Interesting! I'll play Pentacle of Ace!" the card image appears above Saiou, "Destiny moves forward and it's up to you to stop it."

"Alright, stop!" Yusuke called out

The card stops at right-side up, "The card points right-side up, so that means that I get to draw a card from my Deck," Saiou draws a card from his Deck, "And I gain 500 Life Points (SLP: 1900) – (SLP: 2400)!"

"Oh well, lucky you," Yusuke said, with sarcasm

"Lucky, you still don't get it do you," Saiou said, "Let's try this again. I summon Arcana Force XII The Chariot!"

Another weird looking monster with blaster-like hands appears on the field (ATK: 1700) and a card image appears above the monster, "Go ahead you know what to do." Saiou said.

Yusuke was frustrated, "Stop now!" he yelled as the card stopped upside down, "What now!" Yusuke was with annoyance.

"Its upside down effect activates, whenever it gets destroyed, it gets summoned to your side of the field," Saiou said

Yusuke laughed in pleasure, "No complains, here!"

"We'll see about that, now Arcana Force XII, attack his Armed Dragon LV5!" Saiou commanded

Yusuke blinked twice in confusion, "But why……"

"Urameshi's dragon is stronger," Ryoko said

"I know, he messed up big time," Syrus added.

The Chariot floats towards the Armed Dragon LV5, "Attack him at once," Saiou ordered as his monster blasts a water-like attack towards the middle dragon, "Big mistake, buddy!" Yusuke sneered, "Armed Dragon, counterattack!"

Armed Dragon roars as it sends a crimson blast at The Chariot sending it to oblivion. Saiou (SLP: 2400) – (SLP: 1700) braced himself from the impact, "Very well, since The Chariot was upside down it summons to your side of the field."

True to Saiou's words, The Chariot appears onto Yusuke's side (ATK: 1700) and the card image appears above it and rotates, "The future of this Duel is in my hands." Saiou said, "Stop right there!" the card stops at upside down

Yusuke laughed as he placed his hands onto his hips, "Was there a point to that move?" he taunted, "Now when it gets destroyed, we'll be back where we started."

"Oh really," Saiou pulled a card from his hand and placed it onto the table and the image appears above Saiou, "It's called……"

"Not another one!" Yusuke interrupted, with annoyance

"I'd listen if I were you," Saiou said, "If you'd expect to win, you should know what you're up against. So let me explain this card. It's called Suit of Sword X, it stops right-side up, then all of your monsters are destroyed, but if it stops upside then mine are destroyed."

Yusuke blinked twice, "Just stop!" he called out

Saiou chuckled as the card stopped right-side up, which alarmed Yusuke, "Oh crap……"

"Now your monsters are destroyed."

"I activate," Yusuke said, as his face-down card activates, "Wish of Final Effort! Now when one of my monsters is destroyed I gain Life Points equal to the monster's attack strength that I choose and the monster I'm choosing is Armed Dragon LV7!"

Yusuke's monsters were disappeared and his body glowed light blue as his Life Points dramatically increase (YLP: 8200) – (YLP: 11000)

"Then, I'll play this," Saiou's face-down trap activates, "My Ace of Wand, if this card lands right-side up then you gain life points equal to the combine points of the four monsters that that were destroyed this turn, but if it stops upside down however, you take damage."

"So how many points are we talking about here?" Syrus asked, counting his fingers.

Ryoko sighed disappointingly at her blue haired enemy's pathetic attempt to figure such an easy math problem. She couldn't help but find it cute. Wait a sec, Syrus Truesdale cute, she shook those thoughts out of her head, 'He's your enemy.' She thought, "Don't hurt yourself, it's 9300 attack points worth of Life Points or Direct Damage."

As Saiou's trap kept turning, Yusuke was so flustered at when to say 'stop', "What's wrong?" Saiou taunted, "Can't you see? You're in control of what happens. Now choose your fate."

As Saiou's trap kept on spinning, Yusuke growled, "Stop there!" he said, pointing at the card as it stopped upside down.

"It landed upside down," Saiou's card started glowing and produced wind, blowing at Yusuke, "So you take Direct Damage. Do you understand what's happening? You can't stop what's meant to be."

The wind blow at Yusuke and he braces himself when his Life Points took a huge drop (YLP: 11000) – (YLP: 1700)

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mr. Urameshi," Saiou said, as he sees the ex-detective panting hard, "Our stories have already been written. There's nothing you can do to stop destiny."

"Oh man," Syrus said.

"Urameshi looks like he's going to crack," Ryoko said, "I never seen him like this. All this talk about destiny is really getting to him."

Yusuke was starting to doubt himself at this, knowing that in every move Saiou was able to counterattack and doesn't know if he could win. Yusuke shook those thoughts from his head, "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, drawing a card from his Deck and looking at it. His eyes widened, 'It's this card.'

**Flashback**

_Five-year-old Keiko goes to Yusuke's aid, "Yusuke, here!" Keiko gets out her deck and pulls out a card and gives it to Yusuke, "It should give your monsters a helping hand."_

_Yusuke smiled and pecked Keiko's right cheek, making the little girl blush, "Thanks Keiko!" he said_

**End Flashback**

Yusuke smiled at the card that Keiko gave to him a long time ago. It made him win some of his Duels with Kuwabara and hope that it could give him luck, "I'll summon Blast Magician in attack mode!"

In a blaze of fire, a magician in orange robe appears onto the field (ATK: 1400).

Saiou smirks at this, "Oh the Blast Magician, the very card that Keiko gave you when the two of you were really young." He said, "However, how do you know that it will help you? I mean, did she really cared about you from the beginning."

"Shut up!" Yusuke snapped

"I'm just saying what is the truth, Yusuke, nothing more," Saiou said, "I mean, I could tell you that she didn't care anything for you. All she cared about was her own reputation at Sarayashiki Junior High and as for you in her eyes as well as everyone else, you were nothing but a hopeless street punk, who was born as a mistake."

Yusuke growled and glared at Saiou, "Shut it, kisama!" he snapped, "Blast Magician, Direct Attack!" he commanded as he pointed at Saiou

Blast Magician leaped in the air as he twirled his rod and blast an orange stream at Saiou hitting the blunette hard (SLP: 1700) – (SLP: 0300)

Blast Magician returns back to Yusuke's side, "Ha! That'll shut you up!"

Saiou brought his arms down and looked at Yusuke, "I, however, see you something even more than Keiko could ever see you as, Yusuke."

"Just go!" Yusuke growled

"Watashi no time, draw!" Saiou said, drawing his card and looking at it, then grinned, "I'll play Snatch Steal to take control of your magician."

"What……" Yusuke helplessly sees Blast Magician jumping from his side to Saiou's side. Yusuke remembered a scene like this a month ago, but chose not to believe it. He refused to believe that Keiko was only playing with his emotions all these years.

"Next, I'll increase Blast Magician's attack strength with Book of Secret Arts!" He said, as the spell card glowed purple and Blast Magician glowed for a few seconds as he becomes stronger (ATK: 1400) – (ATK: 1700) and laughed cruelly. Saiou chuckled, "See what I mean, Yusuke," he said, "Keiko never cared or loved you. All those talk about how much she cared about you were all lies. It's just like in this Duel at this very moment, she walked out on you like the Blast Magician that she gave you. She wanted the perfect time to have your heartbroken."

"You're lying." Yusuke whispered, "She kissed me, which brought me back to life, why would she..."

"The reason, why would she even bother bringing you back was that she needed you to make herself like good in front of her teachers. She felt nothing towards you, so in other words, she hated you, for a long time. Plus, when you asked her to marry you, she wanted to yell a big fat 'no' at you, but her father there to see it so she couldn't do that. She was playing with your feelings and emotions this whole entire time." Saiou said.

"That can't be true," Yusuke whispered again.

"If that's the case then, why did you break up with her," Saiou said, "Why didn't you just stay and listen to her side of the story at the time, when she kissed that boy? Was it that you felt doubt for her? I'll tell you why, you're senses were accurate, Mr. Urameshi. You're senses believed that you didn't want to hear the ugly truth."

"No, no, no—" Yusuke whispered, holding his head tight cradling himself as unnoticed tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly Yusuke found himself standing. He was on the school grounds of Sarayashiki Junior High, though something seemed weird.

"Hello, anyone here," Yusuke looked around and found a familiar figures walking out of the school doors, "Keiko..."

Keiko looked at Yusuke and smiled as she made her way to him, "Yusuke, you know you could be an idiot at times."

"Yeah, I should have listened to your..."

"You actually think that I actually cared for you, a worthless street punk not to mention a pathetic half breed." Keiko asked grinning evilly, "I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."

Suddenly Yusuke felt very weak. It couldn't be. But everything seemed so real. He could feel the wind and sharp pain in his back as he looked back to see Keiko stabbing him with a knife.

"Heh, don't worry Yusuke, this will be painless," Keiko began driving the knife further to his back with delight, "Now, I know why your father was gone, so he could be away from you and that pathetic whore you call 'mother'."

Yusuke screamed in pain, not because of the pain of his back, but the person, who he believed cared about him would try to kill him. Unknowing as he yelled, through the pain in his now heavy, heavy heart, tears had formed in his eyes and he found himself at the park staring at Saiou.

Yusuke fell onto knees as he put his hand onto his back and didn't feel any blood or pain, "What…" he said weakly, "What was that?"

"That is what's going to happen if you stay with your past feelings for Keiko." Saiou told him.

Yusuke now thinks about his former girlfriend, like his enemy. He felt betrayed. Yusuke was having a hard time breathing, 'No it can't be true,' he thought, 'She couldn't be playing with me after all this time.'

Saiou chuckled again, "What's wrong? Finding it hard to believe that it's true," he said, "If you want more proof, how about those dreams that you have of her betraying you and having to take away by the Spirit World Defense Forces. Blast Magician, show Yusuke Urameshi the light!"

Blast Magician jumped high into the air and twirled his rod. Yusuke looks up and as the magician, he pictures Keiko coming at him and hits him with the rod, "no it can't be……" Yusuke said, as he falls onto the ground and his Life Points went down to zero (YLP: 1700) – (YLP: 0000). The image of the Blast Magician disappears as Saiou walked towards the fallen boy.

Syrus and Ryoko were horrified at this, "Oh no! Yusuke's fallen!" Syrus gawked

"You know never seen Urameshi like this at all," Ryoko said, "It's so sad that I felt sorry for him."

Yusuke looks up to see Saiou towering over him, "You know the truth." He said

Yusuke remained silence, while thinking that he was being used all these years by the one person, who he cared about more than himself, "Tell me, how do you fell?"

Yusuke stared at Saiou hard as he got on his feet, "How…how do you think I feel?" he whispered sadly, "I felt that I was being used like a tool and thrown away. It's sickening to think about the many times, I've risked my life for her. When I fought against Yomi at Demon World, I should have died, right there because I made a promise to her that I would be back in three years, but instead was only gone from this world, three weeks. It hurts so much that I……"

"……never want to fall in love ever again," Saiou finished

Yusuke looked at Saiou, "Yeah……"

"Just like your cousin, Kagome Higurashi," Saiou said, "She wanted never to do with anything that has to do with romance ever again."

"Kagome……" Yusuke whispered, "What do you know about her?"

"Well, for one, she's the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo," Saiou said, "Plus Kagome was in love with a half demon that went be the name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha cared nothing for Kagome, she was a jewel detector to Inuyasha and his friends, the demon slayer, Sango, the lecherous and fake monk, Miroku, the fox kit Shippo and the wolf demon, Koga."

Yusuke grunts at that, "Some friends they were……" he said and his eyes widened, "Wait the overly possessive boyfriend was that half demon, Inuyasha?"

Saiou nodded.

"Hey do you know what they're talking about?" Ryoko asked

"No!" Syrus replied

"Needless to say, I told Kagome everything as for her so-called friends, she knew about that in her dreams." Saiou said, "Those dreams that you and Kagome have were visions of the future, Yusuke."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "The future……" he said, "So that means that……" Yusuke looked at Saiou, "That in the future, Keiko would have someone to have them to kill you, when your guard is down. As for your ex-employer, Koenma, he'll keep finding many ways to capture you, since you'll go mad with your heartbreak."

"I see. That spell that you put on Kagome," Yusuke said, "Could you put it on me as well? I want to show my only passion towards Dueling and nothing else."

Saiou nodded in reply and placed his hand onto Yusuke's forehead. He sends white energy waves to Yusuke's head and Yusuke's brown eyes had glowed purple. After he was done, he placed his hand down, "How do you feel, my friend?" he asked

Yusuke opened his glowing purple eyes, "I feel better than before. Thanks." He said, coldly.

"You know, Yusuke," Saiou said, "This meeting has to be kept a secret to any us and Kagome."

Yusuke nodded, as his eyes turning back brown, "Sure thing, now that I have a new respect for my ex-girlfriend," he said, with sarcasm, "I feel that I could trust you the most and if that binky sucking freak, Koenma comes at me again I'll see to it that he meets the other end of my fist!"

"Remember this meeting as to be kept a secret," Saiou said, "Because I fear that if my enemies get wind this then my power that has your and Kagome's ability to refuse any romantic emotion will be withered away. The reason why that I gave this power to you and Kagome because in time, you'll probably forgive the one who's played with your emotions."

"Heh, don't worry, Saiou." Yusuke snarled, "That was the old stupid and perverted Yusuke Urameshi, this new Yusuke Urameshi will not be so forgiving. Wait.." Yusuke looks at Saiou with curiosity, "That glare that Kagome given to guys, who flirt with her and the black wardrobe, was that the symptoms that came with the ability to never fall in love."

Saiou nodded, in reply, "Yes," he replied, "You see, Yusuke, unlike Keiko, who sees you as a worthless street punk and a pathetic half demon, I see you and Kagome with lives with value. I couldn't just stand there and let them ruin your lives with their lies."

"That's the first time, besides Takanaka, has anyone told me and they really meant it." Yusuke said, "You know what, Saiou, I think that you're the only one I could really trust with anything."

Saiou smirked, 'Perfect, everything's going according to plan.' he thought

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Blast Magician (M), Infernal Reckless Summon (S), Wish of Final Effort (T)

-Saiou's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Ace of Wand (T), Arcana Force I The Magician (M), Arcana Force XII The Chariot (M), Book of Secret Arts (S), Future Vision (S), Pentacle of Ace (S), Snatch Steal (S).

Author's Note: I'll let you guys on to a little secret. I've been reading some fan fictions where, Keiko breaks up with Yusuke, or vice-versa, and that makes me really feel BAD, so I'm gonna to prove to those bastards/bitches that both Yusuke and Keiko are made for each other. If anyone else has something to say against that then I got two lovely words to say (clears throat!) FUCK YOU! Got it! And for your information, the only time that Keiko would hit Yusuke if he actually deserves it.


	37. A Plan Forming! Yumi’s Appearance

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 37: A Plan Forming! Yumi's Appearance**

Kira got out of her room, with her pajamas still on and witnessing Yusuke carrying some boxes out of his room, "Hey Yusuke," she said.

Yusuke stopped at his tracks and looked at his twin, "Yeah, what is it?"

Kira walked towards him with curiosity, "What's are in these boxes?" she asked, pointing at the boxes

Yusuke shrugged, "Things from my past that I don't want to remember," he said, simply.

"Can I see?" Kira asked

Yusuke shrugged, "Sure why not?" he sets the boxes down to the ground and his sister crouching down him. Kira opened the boxes and her eyes widened as she searched through the things and looked at Yusuke with disbelief, "Yusuke, these are……"

Kira was referring to the things that were in Yusuke's boxes, which were pictures of him and Keiko in their childhood, "Why would you……"

Yusuke held his hand up to silence Kira, "Maybe, because I don't want to remember the person, who broke……no correction…, shattered my heart into pieces that it would be impossible to be rebuilt." He said, with a cold and venom tone.

"So you're getting her out of your life, forever for just one mistake?"

Yusuke sighed, "Kira …has anyone from your old school has ever knew that you were a illegatmate child?" he asked

Kira thought about it, the teachers and students from her old school didn't know anything from her personal life. She pretty much had a bad reputation at her school, like Yusuke did. She didn't skip class or school or anything like that, but she would often get into physical fights with one of the students and only verbal fights with the teachers, "No." she replied, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Yusuke looked at his sister, "Come here." He said, in a soft and still cold tone as he walked into his room, which Kira following him and closing the door from behind. Kira took a seat onto the bed and looked at Yusuke, who was pulling a chair from the desk, "Kira, whatever words that are said here, never leaves this room, understand." He said.

Kira nodded in reply, "Yeah, what is it?"

Yusuke sighed sadly, "The Keiko Yukimura that I think I knew a lot was nothing but a lie."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Yusuke remembered Saiou's words about the meeting with him should be kept a secret between himself, Saiou and Kagome, but he thought that Kira needed to hear what he had to say, "It took a friend of mine to tell me this," he said, "She was only using me……this entire time."

Kira placed a hand onto her mouth with surprise, "What……"

_"I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. **I hate you**."_

"That's right," Yusuke said, trying to stop the tears coming down his eyes, "She hated me from the start, she was playing with my emotions this entire time. She had known about my feelings towards her and used it against me."

Kira was now angry, "That's just sick and wrong, in many ways than one!" she said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Yusuke snarled, "And to think I was the one, who's always risking my life for her, numerous times! And how does she repay me? With this hurt, betrayal and hatred. I hate her so much, right now. She cares for no one but herself."

Yusuke felt that someone was hearing his conversation, so he got up from the chair and walked over to the door then opened it. Behind the door, he found a wide-eyed Kagome behind with her mouth opened as if she heard something horrible.

"How long have you stayed there?" Yusuke asked

Kagome walked inside the room and faced Yusuke, "Well, after you said that the Keiko you knew was nothing but a lie……" she said.

Yusuke huffed in response, "Yeah, that's right, nothing but a bullshit lie!" Yusuke kicked the chair to the wall, scaring Kagome and Kira, "She says she cares but a friend of mine told me, otherwise."

Kagome looked at Kira, "Kira, can you leave here, because I want to talk to Yusuke for a sec?"

"Sure, I'm going over to the Truesdales' anyways," Kira jumped off of the bed and walked out of the door, before closing it.

Kagome looked at Yusuke, with a puzzled look, "Yusuke, who told this?" she asked, "Because I'm beginning to think that, whoever is telling you this is……"

"Does the name Saiou Takuma ring a bell?" Yusuke asked

Kagome's eyes widened at that, "Yeah, what did……he tell you?" she asked

"Nothing but the truth," Yusuke said, "The truth about how you are a reincarnation of some priestess named Kikyo."

Kagome mentality growled at that name with disgust, "Yeah, that's true……"

"Since, I already know your secret, I'll tell you mine," Yusuke said, "You remember that car accident that happened a year ago."

"Yeah, we all believed that you were dead."

"That's the thing, I was dead."

Kagome was stunned at this, "So, I'm looking at a ghost, right now!" she gasped

"No, it all started after HER kissed me back to life," Yusuke snarled, "I was reborn as a spirit detective. Along with me were Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. Kurama has two identities, one is Suichi Minamono, a normal teenage boy and the other is Youko Kurama, a fox demon like Shippo, except he was a master thief. Hiei's a fire demon, with the mystic Jagan eye and as for Kuwabara he's gifted with high spiritual awareness."

Yusuke formed his finger into a gun-like pose into the air and a small ball of blue energy and Kagome looked at it with awe, "Wow……" she said.

"This is my spirit gun and I have a few moves, involving spirit energy," Yusuke explained and powers down his spirit gun, "Later, there was the psycho ex-spirit detective before me named Shinbo Sensui and he killed me, again. Then, I was revived by my demonic blood."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wait a sec……" she said, "You're a demon."

"Actually, half demon, like your so-called lover," Yusuke snarled, "I'm not the only one. Kari and Kira are demons as well and our ancestor were in fact S class demons called the Ma-zoku. King Emma knew about this at that time and ordered the Spirit World Defense Force a.k.a. S.D.F. or tools/dorks to destroy my corpse. Unfortunately, for them, I was revived as the Ma-zoku and destroyed Sensui, with the help of my ancestral father, Toushin Raizen. Months after the Sensui case, I was feeling unsatisfied because there was no one left to fight in this realm. So, I left for Demon World to find Raizen to tell me about the Ma-zoku after three years living in Demon World, I returned as promised to the person, who will be nameless, only to have been gone for three weeks in this realm."

"So, I have cousins with demonic blood, huh?" Kagome said.

"Plus as I was going for my walk, I spotted S.D.F. behind me," Yusuke snarled, "King Emma and Koenma, the toddler freak show that I used to call friend/boss, had them to have me arrested, since I had my heart broken, I'll go mad, even though I haven't killed anyone. From out of the blue, Saiou came and rescued me and I'm grateful for his help. Plus, he told me about your so-called friends the demon slayer, the fake-ass/perverted monk, the fox kit, wolf boy including that half dog named Inuyasha cared nothing for you."

"Saiou told you that," Kagome said

"Yeah, however during this time," Yusuke said, "Did you happen to get these dreams that are so real?"

Kagome remembered her dream from last night.

_"What you thought that we loved and cared about you……" _

_"You were nothing but a jewel detector for us."  
_

_"No Kagome, we're not playing now………I can't believe that you actually believed that all of us cared about you from the very beginning. Now I see someone, who's actually dumber than Inuyasha."_

_"Please, dork, you must be complete stupid, thinking that I, Koga, leader of the wolf demons, would consider making YOU my woman! To tell you the truth, Kagome, Inuyasha and I were only playing with you to make you think that I hated him. I don't hate Inuyasha, however I DO hate you!"_

_"So, now you're beginning to understand, Kagome………We never cared about you, we hated you."_

Those words were too painful for Kagome to bear to hear, "That dream felt……so real."

"That's because it was going on inside the hearts of your dearest friends," Yusuke said, with sarcasm

Kagome was finding a hard time believing this, "No…it can't be……" she murmured

"Yeah, that's the same thing that I said, when I saw what was in Keiko's heart," Yusuke said,_ "………I'm doing this to protect my new boyfriend, so he'll be safe from you……" _"I found that she only hated me and wanted me gone, so I wouldn't……be a threat to her new boyfriend."

Kagome couldn't believe this at all, this whole entire time, most of the things she knew about people that were really close to her, especially Keiko of all people.

_"……….things aren't the way they seem? I mean didn't you have a someone, who you trusted, but only to stab your back in the end?"_

Everything that she knew about most of her closest friends were nothing but lies. She was mixer of anger and confusion her former friends felt like her enemies, now, "Yusuke……" Kagome looked at her cousin, "I think that Saiou is the only person we should trust for now on. What else did he said?"

**Flashback**

_"Hey Saiou, I was thinking," Yusuke said, "Could the whole world could be like this? I mean no pain, because I think people would be lot better off."_

_Saiou gave Yusuke an puzzled look, "You mean……a world with no pain?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think you've given me a great idea, Yusuke." Saiou said, "Without romance, there won't be any pain and misery."_

_"Yeah, that's what love gave me," Yusuke said, "Nothing but pain and misery in the end. It's a stupid emotion that we're born with and needs to be erased."_

_"I think there's a way to pull it off," Saiou said, "And Yusuke..."_

_Yusuke looked at Saiou, "Yeah."_

_"I'll need the combine might of your and Kagome's spiritual energy in order for it to work," Saiou said_

_"Then, you'll have it."_

**End Flashback**

"Saiou said that he needs our spiritual energy for a project." Yusuke replied

"A project?"

Yusuke nodded, "Of making……this world would be absolutely romance proof."

"What…a world without romance……" Kagome gasped.

"That's right," Yusuke said, with smirk, "Because we can't be miserable for the rest of our lives. Romance has given us nothing but pain and misery in the end. So, in replace of romance……dueling will be the only love that people should have."

"Dueling……" Kagome repeated.

_"Yusuke's right, Kagome," _came a feminine voice from the two cousins' head

Kagome and Yusuke were spooked at this, _"Don't worry, I'm only a friend," _the voice went.

The two cousins looked around the room to see if anyone else is here, "Excuse me, but where are you?" Kagome asked, looking around.

The voice giggled, in amusement and appeared in front of the cousins_, "Here I am……"_. They were stunned at the appearance. It was a transparent spirit form of a young girl of seventeen. She had an ordinary body of a teenage girl with long brown hair to her back, with lots of bangs covering her forehead and piercing green eyes. She had a beautiful face and ruby lips. She was wearing a red shirt and a denim skirt to the knee, with white sneakers, "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the spirit.

The girl spirit giggled, _"My name is Yumi Keyo," _she said, _"I was sent by Saiou to help you with your plan to make the world a romantic passion proof world."  
_

"You mean it's possible for that?" Kagome asked

Yumi nodded in reply, _"Plus as you can see,"_ she pointed at the cousin's chest. The cousins looked at the place where Yumi was pointing and they were bawled. Each of them were wearing amulets that where shaped as a circle. In the middle laid a white stone, _"These amulets prevents you two from falling in love and only the two of you can touch it and only the two of you can see and hear me."_

"Our own personal spirit," Kagome said, "That's pretty cool."

"About you helping us," Yusuke said, "How can it be possible? I mean if we make this into a romance-proof world than, there won't be marriage or kids."

Yumi giggled at this, _"Well, Saiou is going to take care of everything." _She said, _"After we make this into a world of our choice, then I'm sure that Saiou will tell us how to make children without having the woman pregnant."_

"Hey I like that idea," Kagome said, with a smile.

"I'm in," Yusuke added with a smile and raised an eyebrow, "But what do you mean by a 'world of 'our' choice'? I mean, do you want to be in this plan?"

Yumi nodded in reply and had a gloomy expression on her face, _"You see, I was in the same situation as you two. I had a boyfriend, who I thought loved me. We've known each other since we were thirteen and grown to love each other. We even made love to show our love."_ She had her frown even lower and tears came down her face, _"However, when I was going to school, I saw my so-called boyfriend at the stairs, making out with a blonde chick. She was the leader of our cheerleading squad and he told me that he was breaking up with me. I committed suicide by jumping off from the top of my apartment complex."_

"What!" Kagome snapped, "That's horrible!"

"Yeah no joke!" Yusuke added, "That sick and twisted bastard! See, that's exactly what I'm taking about! The world would be a better place without romance."

_"Yeah, I know,"_ Yumi said, with a bitter tone, _"After that, I hated him so much that I wanted him to suffer so much."_

"Believe me, Yumi," Kagome said, in a bitter tone, "I know how you feel, minus the making love thing. I had someone, who I thought that he loved me or cared about me, but I was just a reminder of his last love, who was relieved as a walking fucking clay pot! That bastard, who will be remained nameless, used me as his jewel detector and I swear if I ever see him again, I swear I'll……" Kagome grunts in frustration as she kicked the chair by the wall.

"Wait, was the one that, that dog bastard was in loved with was dead and brought back alive with a body made of nothing but clay!" Yusuke snapped, "And……AND HE FUCKING LEFT YOU FOR IT!!"

Kagome nodded in reply, "Yeah…sick isn't it…."

"Yeah, I'd say……" Yusuke snarled and looked down, "That must have hurt…… a lot like hell. Almost as painful as someone……who….who HAS BEEN PLAYING WITH YOUR DAMNED EMOTIONS SINCE YOU WERE A GODDAMNED ILLEGITIMATE CHILD!!"

Yumi sighed, seeing her new friends like this, _"I see," _she said, _"But this will be our idea as vengeance, so if they don't like the idea then it's sucks to be them. But this will be our little secret."_

"Right…" Yusuke and Kagome said, in unison


	38. The Two Turn Kill!

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: There will be a character and a few more GX characters will show.

**Chapter 38: The One-Two Turn Kill!**

In the night, Yusuke was carrying some a box out of his apartment and made his way up the stairs. With each step he was determined to remove most of the things from his old life, as for the pictures with him and Keiko, who he believed that didn't care about him at all, were given to Kari and Kira. Kari tried to talk some sense into Yusuke, but to no avail.

Yusuke made it to the top and dropped the box, where the other boxes that he sent. He dusts off his hands and formed his right finger to a gun-like point and aimed at the box, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned to see Botan on her oar, flying towards him and landed, "Hey Botan, long time no see!" he greeted

The blue haired reaper looked at the piles of boxes, "Yusuke, what are those?" Botan asked, pointing at the boxes.

"Well, there boxes of junk from my old life, that's for sure," Yusuke replied sourly

Botan walked towards the boxes and begun to open them and she was surprised, "Oh my……" what she saw in the boxes were clothes and anything that relates to porn and she glared at Yusuke, "You really are a pervert!" she barked as she whacked the black haired boy on the head with her oar.

Yusuke rubbed his head and glared back at Botan, "Well, not anymore," he said, "The Yusuke Urameshi that you once knew is long gone."

Botan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the punk, pervert, spirit detective, macho, cocky, loudmouth, irritating, obnoxious, stupid, idiot, foolish, arrogant, big headed, childish, gullible, rebellious and sarcastic Yusuke Urameshi is dead, finished, in other words it's over!"

Botan made her mouth to an 'o' shaped, "And you would throw everything away."

"That's right," Yusuke said.

"And does Keiko know this new you?"

Yusuke gave Botan a dark look, "Don't…Ever…Say…HER…Name…when…I'm…around…again!" he seethed

Botan was a bit scared of Yusuke's face, "Let me guess the two of you got into a fight, again?" her question was answered when Yusuke blasts away the boxes with his spirit gun.

Botan took a few moments to get out of shock on what Yusuke has done, "Some of the things that she gave me were gifts and I want get rid of every single one of them." He seethed

"What happened?" Botan asked

Yusuke walked away from Botan, wordlessly, "Yusuke, I'm sure whatever happened between you two can be solved." She said, but got no feedback.

Kagome was studying her dueling Deck and couldn't wait for the next day, which was the dueling part of the entrance exams to Duel Academy. She knew that she'll win for sure. She didn't know if she couldn't fall asleep because she was too exited to sleep.

_"Excited, aren't ya?"_ came a feminine voice

Kagome turned to see Yumi floating by her, "Oh Yumi, yeah, I just can't wait to leave here and hopefully forget about you-know-who."

_"Oh you mean Dog Boy,"_ Yumi said, _"Oh there's a message from Saiou that you should hear."_

Kagome blinked twice, "A message……"

_"Kagome, how are you, my dear,"_ came a masculine voice in Kagome's head

"Saiou, I'm fine," Kagome said, with a smile, "So what's the message that you wanted to give me."

_"Well, it's about Inuyas……"_

"Saiou, I don't want to hear HIS name, anymore," Kagome snarled, "Just refer him as Dork, Loser, Motherfucker, Dweeb, Jerk, Idiot, Bastard, Inutrasha, Jackass, Mutt Face, Dog Face, Dog Boy take your pick and if you have anymore, then be my guest."

Saiou cleared his throat, _"Yes, about him well……Kagome, you may want to sit down for this."_

Kagome sat on her bed, waiting for Saiou's words, "Well…the half breed is in this time."

Kagome's eyes shot wide opened as she jumped off her bed, "WHAT!!" she wailed, which got Yusuke and Kira bursting into her room, "Kagome, are you okay?" Kira asked

"Yeah, we heard a scream……" Yusuke added

Kagome looked at her cousins as a sweat-drop appeared at the back of her head, "Ye…yeah…I'm fine." She said, "Just got a message from a friend online." (AN: Kagome has a computer in her room. Kira knows that Kagome's a reincarnation of a priestess and doesn't know about Sartorious, yet. In case you guys don't know this, Saiou is really Sartorious)

_"Sooth move……"_ Yumi said, rolling her eyes and moving her right hand in a straight line.

"Hey Kira, mind if I talk to Yusuke for a sec?" Kagome asked

Kira shrugged, "Sure…." She walked out the door and closed it on her way out.

"Okay, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

"You remember the bastard, who left me for that clay pot?" Kagome snarled.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's here in this time."

"Huh!?! But didn't you seal up the well!" Yusuke gawked.

"I did, but somehow he got into this time," Kagome said.

"Well, look at it this way," Yusuke said, "At least that he doesn't know where you are right now."

Kagome sighed, knowing that Yusuke was right.

"Augh!" Keiko screamed as she threw the fiftieth paper ball away and pulled her hair, "Damn it!" she cursed slamming her fists onto the table of her desk. She didn't understand why she has to go through with this for just one guy. She sighed, a guy who she known since childhood and has loved and hurt. She feels bad about and wants Yusuke to know how much she's sorry and loves him.

Keiko remembered all the time that Yusuke had to apologize to her for either bailing out on their dates in the middle of them or never showed up at all and make it up for it. Yusuke always try to get in many ways to make her smile, but when she betrayed his trust by kissing another guy and Yusuke saw it, she feared that Yusuke would hate her for all eternally. She didn't want to lose him, like this. She kept blaming herself for this, despite Kari, Zane, Syrus and her parents telling her that it wasn't her fault that it didn't happened.

She gazed at the jewelry box, where the locket that Yusuke gave her. She didn't what to wear it, yet till Yusuke forgives her, which could take some time to do. If it was the other way, she'll never let Yusuke near her for a month or two.

She knew that Yusuke would try avoid her, she would try to talk to him and wouldn't expect him to forgive her after a month. She could try tomorrow morning during his entrance exam, but she knew that Reginald would try to stop her.

"Keiko, Syrus is here!" called out her mother

The brunette looked the door, with a fake grin as Syrus walked into the room, "Hey!" he greeted

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"Nothing," Syrus said, "So, you've gotten the chance to talk to Yusuke?"

Keiko sighed sadly, "No, I haven't," she replied, "I've wanted to call him and then talk about what happened, but he'll probably hang up on me."

"Why don't you talk to him in person tomorrow?" Syrus asked, "He'll probably would listen to what you have to say."

"Easier said then done, Sy," Keiko said, "Yusuke probably hates me, now, not that blame him. You know he gave me a locket that day, but I chose not to wear it until Yusuke forgives me."

"Keiko, this is Yusuke Urameshi that we're talking about, the one's who's been our friend, since childhood," Syrus said, "I don't think that Yusuke he'll ever hate you in……" Syrus's eyes went into shock when he looked outside, "F…fly…w…woman."

Keiko looked at the blunette with uncertainty, "Uh! Sy!" she waved her hand into Syrus's face, "Earth to Syrus!"

Keiko followed Syrus's gaze towards her window and found Botan there floating on her oar, "Botan?" the brunette walked towards the window and opened it for Botan to get in.

Keiko turned her gaze back at the empty spot where Syrus was, "Sy! Syrus!" the two girls looked over to the side where Syrus was cowering, "Uh! Syrus." Keiko went over to touch the blue haired boy's shoulder, which in return Syrus was jumping in fear.

"Okay what kind of……" Keiko covered Syrus's mouth with her hand, "Syrus, not so loud!" she snapped, "Now calm down."

Syrus was breathing calmer with every second, "Now when I let go of your mouth, you promise not to scream."

Syrus nodded as Keiko removed her hand from his mouth, "Syrus, there's an explanation for this," Keiko said, "Now don't freak out, again. It happened after Yusuke's supposed death……."

-45 minutes later-

"And that's what happened," Keiko explained

"I see," Syrus said, "But I don't see how she's the deity of death." He added, pointing to Botan, "I mean how this girl could be the grim reaper?"

"I get that occasionally," Botan said, "Now the reason why I came here was about Yusuke."

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked, with worry

"Yeah, what's up?" Syrus added

"Well, I spot him on his apartment complex throwing away everything that has to do with his relationship with you." Botan replied, pointing at Keiko.

The brunette knew why this was happening and wasn't surprised, "He hates me!" she moaned, "I know it."

Botan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked

"Well, a month ago, Yusuke was supposed to meet me at the park to watch the fireworks display for the Japanese Independence Day. Yusuke told me that he'll be late to show up, because of Seto Kaiba. As I was waiting, Reginald Haga shows up and tells me that he loved me, but I was with Yusuke. Afterwards, Reginald forces a kiss to me and I just gave up resisting, then Yusuke shows up and saw it and broke up with me!" Keiko explained then bursting into tears and Botan puts a hand onto her shoulder, "There, there…" she said.

"I've spent some time writing apology letters to him, but I can't seem to make it express my feelings for him," Keiko cried.

"It wasn't your fault, Keiko," Botan said.

"Then, whose fault is it then?" Keiko barked, "It's certainly isn't Yusuke!"

"No one is saying that," Syrus said

"That's right," Botan said, "It was that boy's fault! Why would he say that he loves you when you already with Yusuke?"

"Speaking of that, that creep, Reginald, hasn't leaved me alone, since that day," Keiko said, "So far, my father, Kari and Zane tries to protect me for him and as soon as Yusuke knows the truth, no doubt he'll teach him a lesson!"

"Speaking of Yusuke, there's something strange about him," Syrus said

The two girls looked at the blunette, "What's wrong, Sy?" Keiko asked

"Well, ever since that duel with Kaiba, Yusuke has been getting bad dreams and been losing every duel at Kaiba's place."

"That's the exact same thing that happened with Kagome!" Keiko gasped. "But why's the same thing that happened to Kagome is happening to Yusuke?"

Botan rests her chin onto her finger, "I don't know, first was Yusuke and Kagome getting hit by a wave of light, then bad dreams and losing every duel." She said

"And in those dreams of his, he's always muttering 'let me go you damned tools'." Syrus said.

"Could Yusuke's dreams be about the Spirit World Defense Forces?" Keiko asked, "And come to think about it, everytime Kagome comes over for the night and while she's sleeping she always mutters, 'Why Inuyasha?' and she sheds a tear from her eye. I'm guessing that Inuyasha was the name of Kagome's overly protective ex-boyfriend that always cheats on her."

"Why would Kagome be mixed in all this?" Syrus asked

"I have no idea," Keiko replied, "Plus, that jerk broke up with her."

"Next thing that'll happened is that Yusuke will change his wardrobe black," Botan said

"That's crazy, Botan," Keiko said, "There's no way that Yusuke would actually change his wardrobe black. Besides, it's not even his color."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke was sending every clothes he owned in boxes, leaving his two sisters and mother bewildered, "Hey girls, any idea's what's your brother doing?" Atsuko asked, seeing her son walking out of his room with boxes

"No clue," Kari replied.

Just then, Kagome came into the hallway carrying a box to Yusuke's room and setting it on the floor and walking right back out, "Hey Kagome, what's are you and Yusuke doing?" Atsuko asked

"Well Yusuke's getting a change in his wardrobe," Kagome replied as she walked away from her aunt.

Atsuko shrugged, "Oh well, it can't be that serious," she said carelessly, "I'm sure it's just a phase that all teenage boys go through. See you kids later." She walked out of the hallway.

"Hey mom, where the hell are you going!?!" Kira asked looking at her mother's retreating back

"Kira, it's pretty obvious where's she's going," Kari replied for her mother.

"Is she getting herself drunk again!?!" Kira groaned and looked at Kari, who was walking into Yusuke's room and towards one of the boxes, "Hey Kari, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out what our brother is up to," Kari opened up the boxes and her eyes widened, "Oh no" She went through everything in the boxes with disbelief, "Oh Jesus Christ…"

Kira walked cautiously towards her sister, "Kari, what is it?" she asked

Kari made way for Kira to pass, "See for yourself," she said.

Kira looked at the things that were in the box, which were black shirts and at the other boxes were black pants, black sneakers, black trench coats and black everything, "Gees Yusuke's changing his wardrobe!"

"Yeah and I think I know why," Kari said.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?"

The two of the Urameshi triples turned to see their brother before them. Kari started the conversation, "Yusuke, I can understand that you're upset about what happened between you and……"

"Don't…say…HER…name…around…me!" Yusuke gritted his teeth with disgust, "Now get out, I'm going to change."

Kari sighed, "Yusuke, whatever it is you can…"

"Kari, we've been through this, nothing's going to change my mind about this," Yusuke snarled, "Now could the two of you leave because I'm about to change!"

"Yusuke, come on," Kari went over to her brother and placed her hand onto his shoulder, "I'm sure it…"

Yusuke slapped Kari's hand over from him and glared at her, "Hikari, I don't want to talk about this, right now, dammit!" he shouted and he whirled at his window with his arms crossed, in an obstinate way.

Kari knew that it was hopeless to talk to her little brother at moment, "Kira, let's leave," Kari said in a cold tone as she turned away from Yusuke and went to the door with Kira walking ahead. Kari stopped at her tracks and eyed over her shoulder to Yusuke, "Little bro, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." She said as she continued her steps away from the room.

Yusuke sighed as he felt guilty for taking his anger out on Kari, even though she had absolutely nothing to do with his situation with Keiko.

_"Don't feel too bad, Yusuke,"_

Yusuke turned to see Yumi, "Oh hey Yumi," he greeted with a smile, "What do you mean by not to feel bad?"

Yumi returned the smile, _"I mean, Hikari doesn't know what's it like to have someone play with her emotions like you-know-who did."_

"Hey Yumi, I've a got a question to ask, how long were you dead?" Yusuke asked

_"About five years,"_

"So if that so-called loser boyfriend of yours hadn't cheated on you then, you'll in your mid-twenties."

Yumi slight giggled, _"Yeah, when I was alive I was considered the best duelist in my school. No one could beat me and had a way of finishing a duel in one-two turns. Dueling was my passion and I was going to be a professional duelist after I graduated high school, until that loser, who called himself my…augh boyfriend came had tore away my passion. The only one that came close to beating me was…HIM, that traitorous bastard."_

"Gee sorry to hear that, Yumi," Yusuke said

Yumi smiled, _"Say Yusuke, can I see your Decks?"_ she asked

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Yumi looked in the air, innocently, _"Oh! Just do a little modification."_ She said, _"I did the same thing with Kagome's Deck."_

"Okay."

Kira was at her desk, studying her Deck for the dueling exam tomorrow at the KC dome. Just then, a knock happened onto her door, "Come in!"

The door opened and Kagome's head popped inside, "Hey Kagome." She greeted

"Hey Kira, you want me to show you a trick?" Kagome asked, as she walked over to her cousin

"What kind of trick?"

"A way to win your duels in one to two turns."

Kira's eyes widened with disbelief, "Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day came as Yusuke's alarm clock went off on 8:30 am. Yusuke got up from his bed and yawned, while knowing that the Duel Academy entrance exams are in two hours. Yusuke knew that he was a shoe-in to win, since he had a lot of help with his Deck by Yumi. Yusuke walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. After he got into the bathtub and stripped his pajamas away from him, Yusuke turned the water on splashing him. As soon as he wins his entrance duel, he'll start his new life as a Duel Monsters duelist in Duel Academy as for his past as a fighter, spirit detective and a boyfriend will be a thing of the past that he'll gleefully forget.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's see," Kagome was doing a last check on her Deck in her room, after getting Sarayashiki Junior High School uniform, "Looks like everything's in check!" Kagome placed her Deck into her Deck holder, knowing that she'll win her duel for sure thanks to Yumi. Afterwards, she'll plan to move on with her new life as a duelist.

After finishing his shower, Yusuke went to his room and found some things to wear, which was his old blue uniform. He always hated this uniform, because he looked like everyone else in his school. He missed his old green uniform, which was blown away because Keiko wanted, no forced him willingly to blast the uniforms, along with his other green uniforms, with his spirit gun. However, if he planned to get an approval from his teachers and principal from Sarayashiki Junior High to be Kaiba's apprentice and to go to Duel Academy, then he'd have to bear with it.

After he finished dressing up, Yusuke looked at his hair gel that was standing on his nightstand. He just remembered that the hair gel was left of his old life as a thug, boyfriend and spirit detective and he wanted to get rid of everything that was tied to his old life.

_"Destroy it,"_ came a feminine voice

Yusuke turned to see Yumi, behind him, "Hey Yumi."

_"Yusuke, you want to get rid of ever want to get rid of everything tied to your old life, then you have to destroy every hair gel you own."_ Yumi explained, _"I mean, some people from this district that know you as Yusuke Urameshi, feared street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High, are probably taking the entrance exam and might recognize you. That would make your new life, no better than your old one, because the students there will be very afraid of you."_

Yusuke sighed, knowing that Yumi was right. If he has to everything from his old life as a street fighter then he has to destroy his hair gel. He realized what he must do. Yusuke grabbed every hair gel he owned and set it on the nightstand. He formed his right hand to a gun-like pose, "Spirit Gun!"

The light blue blast was fired from his right index finger and blew away the gel, reducing it to ashes.

Yumi looked at Yusuke with a smile, _"So, how do you feel?"_ she asked

Yusuke gleefully smiled, "Normally, I'd feel absolutely horrible, but I don't give a damn anymore!" he replied. Yusuke's nose picked up something and was telling him that Kari was cooking breakfast. Yusuke knew that Kari's cooking skills was increasing ever since Kagome came by, which was a blessing to his stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko was pacing by her dresser, thinking of a way to get Yusuke to talk to her again. She really did miss him and want things to be the same again. She could just stay away from him and wait until he comes back from Duel Academy and he won't be mad anymore. On the other hand, if she doesn't see Yusuke today, there's a chance that Yusuke would find some other girl at Duel Academy and make that his new girlfriend and he'll still hate her for what she's done, which she vote against that.

Suddenly, she was knocked out of her thoughts by a slight tap on the window. Keiko turned to see Botan outside, waving at her.

The brunette walked towards the window and Botan's oar floated inside the room, "Botan, what are you doing here?" she asked. "And what are those?" Keiko pointed at the clothes that Botan was carrying.

Botan gave an innocent smile, "Well, I knew that you'll have a tough time getting Yusuke to talk to you and I've came to help." She said.

"How?"

"These clothes try them."

Keiko examined the clothes and her eyes widened, "Botan, what's the deal?"

"Well, this is Yusuke Urameshi were talking about," Botan said in a mischievous way, "The one, who at some occasion complements your clothes by flipping your skirt or groping you, which results you slapping him hard. So, if you put these clothes then…"

"…Yusuke wouldn't resist on trying anything perverted to me," Keiko finished, for once thanking God making Yusuke into a pervert on some occasions, "Botan, thank you! Once Yusuke tries anything, then I'll slap him then I get him to talk to me and we'll work everything out."

"And if it helps, I've got the perfume that would make his anger for you deteriorate."

"Great!"

AN: for those who are reading this chapter, I'm not having Keiko wearing anything revealing, just something cute enough for Yusuke to try something lecherous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kira raced to the dining room, where food was already set. Kari came out of the kitchen, "Morning, sis," she greeted, "Where's Yusuke and Kagome?"

"They're still getting ready," Kira replied and examined her twin, who was wearing a white sleeveless blazer with blue lines on the chest area, with a black sleeveless shirt underneath. She wore a blue mini skirt mid-thigh and blue boots, "Kari, don't tell me that's the school uniform for girls!" Kira said, with her disgust for skirts, especially mini skirts. She was wearing one, except she was wearing black leggings underneath.

"Actually, this is the uniform for girls in Obelisk Blue," Kari replied as she sat down on her chair, "Students in Ra Yellow and Slifer Red just wear blazers and sneakers representing their dorms, along with shirts and pants."

"If that's the case, then I'm hoping that I get up to Ra Yellow, because there's no way in hell am I wearing that!" Kira said, pointing at Kari's skirt

Kari rolled her eyes, "You're such a tomboy," she murmured as Kira took her seat.

"So what's for breakfast?" Yusuke asked as he walked out of the hallway.

"It's eggs and bacon, bro," Kari looked at Yusuke and her eyes widened, "Oh no," she murmured as she looked at Yusuke wearing a large black trench coat over his school uniform. She sighed, as she really wanted to talk some sense into Yusuke, but she couldn't but his stubborn personality won't falter. Kagome walked out of her room, holding her yellow backpack and KC2 Duel Disk attracted to her right arm.

Kagome sets her bag on the floor and sat next to Yusuke. The four teens begun their eating their breakfast.

A few moments later after the teens finished eating, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Kira walked over to the door and opened it to reveal to be Syrus behind it, "Hey Sy," she greeted

"H…hi were here to pick you guys up!" Syrus said.

Afterwards, Syrus, Kagome and the Urameshi triples were out the door with their bags and walked downstairs. They made it to the Truesdale's green van and crawled inside and drove away from the apartment complex. Zane was at the passenger seat and looked at Kari, "Who you look great!" he complemented, making Kari blush, "Thanks, you too," she said as she looked at Zane's uniform which was a blazer similar to hers, except it had longer sleeveless and he wore a blue jumpsuit.

"Aw…look at this, young love," Mrs. Truesdale cooed, while making her eldest son blush, "Mom!" he seethed and Kari giggle

"Now Zane, there's nothing to be ashamed about being in a relationship," Mrs. Truesdale said. "So, when am I expecting grandchildren?" (A/N: Mothers!)

Zane and Kari's cheeks were blazing red, "Mothers…" Zane murmured

The van stopped and Yusuke looked at the place where the van stopped his eyes widened, "Uh! Mrs. T., why are we stopping here?" he asked, looking at the Yukimura diner, Keiko's home.

"We're picking up Keiko of course, silly. She wanted to see you guys off." Mrs. Truesdale said, "I mean, you didn't remember to say goodbye to your own girlfriend."

Yusuke felt a sharp jilt to his stomach, "Actually, we're not together anymore." He murmured, as Kari and Kagome looks back at Yusuke with worry

_"Let's just hope that she doesn't try anything to stop us from our plans."_ Yumi said, _"Before you speak, we can telepathically communicate with each other."_

'Cool' Yusuke thought

_"You said that this Keiko girl was the most popular person in your old school, right?"_ Yumi said, _"Take it from a girl, Yusuke, she'll probably wear something foxy enough to get you to make up with her, along with a perfume that won't make you resist. I'd be careful if I were you."_

Yusuke shook his head, 'Relax Yumi, she may be a horrible person but I don't think that she would even stoop that low enough to pull it off.' He thought

"Uh! Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked at Kagome, who had a worried expression on her face, "What is it?"

Kagome pointed at the side as Yusuke and Syrus turned and were shocked at what they saw.

"N…no way!" Syrus gasped

"S…she didn't," Yusuke added, with disgust

Keiko walked outside the diner, wearing a black shirt, along with a red denim skirt to the knee. She wore red sneakers and a black denim jacket. The brunette walked inside the van, "Hey guys!" she greeted

_"See what I mean?"_ Yumi said, in a distressed tone

There was a million things that Yusuke was thinking and he shook those thoughts away from him, 'Come on, she could be going on a date with her new…augh boyfriend.' He thought

"Wow Keiko, you look great!" Kari complemented

"Yeah, what's the occasion?" Zane asked

"Just because I want to," Keiko looked over to Yusuke, who turned away from her. Keiko sighed in disappointment, knowing that Yusuke was still angry with her. She went over to the back seat as Syrus was about to move away, but Yusuke grabs his wrist, "Don't…move…there." He seethed as he pulled the blunette towards him, thus creating a blockage where Keiko was away from him as she sat by Syrus.

After the door was closed, the van drove off. Keiko looked over to Yusuke, who was looking at the window with an angry expression and noticing the black trench coat that he was wearing, "Hey Yusuke." She said, with a smile, "Nice trench coat."

Yusuke didn't respond at the brunette's greeting, actually he was trying to ignore her completely. Keiko frowned and looked away, knowing that Yusuke was still angry with her, "I see that you're didn't gel your hair today." She said, but got nothing from her ex-boyfriend.

Kari sighed with disappointment, realizing that her brother could be so obstinate at times, it's not understandable.

"Just give it sometime."

Kari looked over to Zane, who was looking at her, "I'm sure that he'll come around." He said

"I know, but it's just Yusuke could be so obstinate that it's unbelievable." Kari said, "And I hate to think about the worse that could happen to them."

"I know that things are not doing as well between them, but I'm sure they can take care of it."

"I guess that you're right," Kari sighed

After ten minutes of driving, the van approached the parking lot of the KC dome. There was a line of applicants waiting outside. The door opened and Kari, Kira, Yusuke, Keiko, Kagome, Syrus and Zane got out, "Thanks for the ride, mom!" Syrus said.

"Good luck, kids," Mrs. Truesdale waved as she drove off away.

Kagome looked at the building, "I guess that this is it, huh?" she said

"Yeah, so the hell are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked, as he walked ahead and the others falling him, while leaving the nervous Syrus behind.

Keiko looked back at the blunette with curiosity, "Hey Syrus, aren't you coming?" she asked

Syrus looked up at Keiko, "Uh! Yeah," he started to walk past Keiko and the brunette walked by him, "You're not nervous, are you?" Keiko asked

Syrus knew that Keiko was right, he was nervous about his duel, "Well, kinda…" he replied

"Syrus, you'll do fine and even if you mess up in the first round, you'll do fine." Keiko said, with a sincere smile

Syrus sighed and smiled back at Keiko, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, "So, any idea on how you're going to get Yusuke to listen to you?"

Keiko sighed sadly, "He's not talking to me, now." She replied, "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up."

The teens walked inside the KC dome, where other applicants were watching the dueling applicants and waiting for their turn to duel.

"Wow, it looks like there will be a large crop of students this year," Keiko said, with a smile as her eyes wondered to a girl with pigtails, dueling her proctor, "Hey it's Ryoko!"

"Yeah, and she's not doing so well." Came a voice

The others turned to see Mia walking towards them, "Hey Mia!" Keiko greeted

Mia turned her eyes to Ryoko's duel, "I really hope she can win." She said

"She will."

The others looked at Yusuke, weirdly, "What do you mean?" Syrus asked, "She's losing and she'll be boated out of the exam!"

Yusuke crossed his arms and chuckled lightly, "I know because it's a feeling." He replied

Ryoko was dueling her proctor and she had 1700 life points with no monsters, however, she had one face-down card out, while her proctor had 4000 life points and had a Panther Warrior out, equipped with Axe of Despair and just ended his turn.

"Boku no time, draw!" Ryoko drew her card and looked it and smirked, "I'll summon Space Mambo in attack mode!" a big flat fish with lights around its body appears on the field (ATK: 1700)

"That's a weak monster, applicant," her proctor said

"I know that," Ryoko said, "Now I'll play the spell card, Big Wave, Small Wave!" Just a huge tidal wave appears on the field and Yusuke is surprise at it appearance

"What does that card do?" Syrus asked

"It can destroy every water monster on Ryoko's side of the field." Keiko replied, "In replace summon another water monster from her hand."

"Now, my tidal wave will destroy Eria to summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus in attack mode!" Ryoko declared, which were followed by sharp gasps from everyone, as the tidal wave washes Eria away and in her place came out a two-headed sea serpent, with red fins on the back and a blue and purple body. (ATK: 2900)

"I hate to tell you this but it's only weaker than my Panther Warrior." The proctor said.

"I know that's why I'm activating Megamorph to my dragon lord," Ryoko said, sliding the spell card to the slot, "Now the attacking power of my monster is doubled!"

"You're kidding!" the proctor gawked as the dragon lord roars as its attack strength skyrocketed (ATK: 2900) – (ATK: 5800)

"That thing has 5800 attack points!" Kira gawked

"Now Neo-Daedalus, attack Panther Warrior with Torrential Burst!" she declared, as the sea serpent shoots a water blast, from its mouth, at Panther Warrior, destroying him. The proctor grunts as his life points were servely damaged (PLP: 4000) – (PLP: 1200)

"Awesome, Ryoko damaged that proctor's Life Points!" Mia cheered

"Now that her life points are high than her proctor's, the side effect of Megamorph activates." Zane said

"That's right, now that dragon lord's attack gets its original attack points cut in half!" Kari said.

True to Kari's words, Ryoko's monster glowed red for several seconds as its attack strength is weakened servely (ATK: 5800) – (ATK: 1450)

"I'm pretty sure that she has a plan to win this round," Yusuke said.

Keiko looked at Yusuke with a puzzled look on her face, "How could you be sure?" she asked

Ryoko grinned, "It's time to end this duel, I'll activate my face down card, Ring of Destruction!"

A segmented iron ring appeared around Neo-Daedalus's throat like a collar, a large red appendage protruding from each section, "Now this trap destroys one monster and both players take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!"

Ryoko's autokill ring destroys Neo-Daedalus. (PLP: 1200/RLP: 1700) – (PLP: 0000/RLP: 0250)

"All right, Ryoko got admission to Duel Academy!" Mia cheered

"See what we told ya!" Yusuke said with a proud expression on his face

"I guess that you were right, Yusuke." Keiko said, looking at Yusuke with a smile.

Yusuke said nothing at his ex-girlfriend's comment, as he crossed his arms to his chest and turned the other way, while thinking that it was only sarcasm. If Yusuke could read Keiko's thoughts, he'll just found out that how wrong he was and how big of a jerk he really is at the way he was treating Keiko.

Keiko frowned, 'Great, he's using my technique, when I'm mad at him.' She thought and she looked down, 'That's okay, I deserve it for hurting him.'

"I can't believe this," Kari muttered in annoyance of her brother's stubbornness, "He can't see what he's doing to poor Keiko."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll work things out," Zane said. "I mean, this is a regular Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura relationship. Sure they may argue at times and it usually ends with Keiko slapping Yusuke hard and calling him a jerk or a pervert and she hated him and wished that he would die, but they somehow work things out in the end and their relationship grows that way."

"Yeah, I guess but I'm getting the feeling that this fight isn't one of the fights that they had before," Kari said, with her arms crossed, "This could be serious."

Keiko eyed Yusuke, thinking of a way to do this, "So…are you n-nervous?" she stuttered but got no reply from Yusuke.

Keiko sighed, knowing that it's now or later, "Listen, Yusuke about……"

"Hey Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Kurama, Hiei and Genkai walking towards him, "Hey guys!" he greeted, with a smile and his anger slowly deteriorating

"What's with the black trench coat?" Kuwabara asked, "Are you trying to copy Kagome?"

Kagome shot a death glare at Kuwabara, "What the hell does that mean, dumbass!?!" she barked, which made Kuwabara cower behind Shizuru, while Hiei found it entertaining of the fool's cowardly behavior.

"Koenma couldn't make it, because of some business that he needed to attend to," Botan said, "But, he wishes you good luck."

Yusuke was disgust at that name, because that pacifier sucking freak show tried to arrest him for doing nothing, "Yeah…whatever."

_"Yusuke Urameshi, please report to Exam Field 3 for your duel exam,"_ the announcer said, _"I repeat, Yusuke Urameshi, please report to Exam Field 3 for your duel exam!"_

"It looks like they're calling for you, Yusuke," Kurama said, looking at the black clad boy

Yusuke huffed as he walked away from his friends

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out.

Yusuke had a good mind to ignore the brunette, _"Hey Yusuke, let's humor her for now."_ Yumi said

Yusuke smirked and icy cold glared over his shoulder to Keiko, "What?" he replied in a cold and venom tone

Keiko tried her best to look away from Yusuke's glare and gulped, "G-Good luck." She said.

_"You actually think that I actually cared for you, a worthless street punk not to mention a pathetic half breed."_

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and looked ahead, "Yeah, whatever." He murmured as he walked away with the bottom of his trench coat wavering in the air.

Keiko rubbed her left arm with her hand, 'This isn't going well.' She thought

Zane whirled around and walked away, with Kari noticing, "Hey Zane, where are you going?" she asked

"To get a higher view of the duels," Zane replied.

"Hey wait up!" Kari ran after her boyfriend.

Higher still, up in an overlooking observation room stood a fifteen year old girl wearing a similar uniform to Kari and had long dirty blonde hair, who was looking at Yusuke, who was walking downstairs, with awe, "Why does that kid look for familiar?" she asked

"Hey Alexis, long time no see." Came a voice

The girl known as Alexis turned her hazel eyes to two familiar faces, "Zane, Kari, how's the summer." She said

"It's been enjoyable." Kari said, "Zane and I are a couple now."

"Is that so?" Alexis asked, looking at Zane with sly, "That's great!"

"And we're watching my little brother's duel, right now." Kari said.

"You mean, Yusuke's enrolling," Alexis said, with surprise, "Your twin little brother, Yusuke Urameshi, the person, who couldn't duel to save his life and has a infamous reputation as the most feared street punk, terrible student and smart-mouthed person in Sarayashiki Junior High, is enrolling as a student to the top ranked dueling school in the world?! It's official, Hell has finally frozen over!"

"That's right, not only him," Kari said, "My cousin Kagome is enrolling as well."

"Oh yeah, Kagome, isn't she the one that people from her middle school call the 'sick girl'?" Alexis said.

"That's the one," Kari said. Zane and Kari knew about Kagome's adventures from the Feudal Era and if they say anything to Alexis, then she'll never believe it, "Plus, my twin sister, Kira is coming to Duel Academy."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "But don't you have one twin?" she asked, pointing at Kari.

"I thought I did, but that bastard of a father of mine took her away from us, when we were babies." Kari said, with venom

"I see."

"Plus, my little brother, Syrus is enrolling as well." Zane said.

"Isn't he the one with a crush on Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes!" Zane and Kari chorused

Yusuke walked to his exam field and his proctor appeared to be a young man with blonde hair, "Okay, son, please state your name," she said

Yusuke snapped to attention, "Yusuke Urameshi," he said

"Well Yusuke Urameshi, my name is Prof. Ben Davis and I'll be your dueling proctor for your exam."

With the committee stands, a man with a long blond ponytail, purple lips, wearing frilly blue robes studied Yusuke with interest, 'I can't put my finger on it, but that boy looks oddly familiar.' He thought

High up in the stands sat three Obelisk Blue students, "Hey Chazz, don't we know that kid?" the blue haired Obelisk asked

The spiky haired fifteen year old known as Chazz eyed Yusuke, "Yeah, we've seen that kid before, haven't we, Chazz," the brown haired Obelisk said

Chazz's eyebrow raised, 'Now that these numbskulls mention it, something is very familiar about that kid,' he thought, 'But it wouldn't matter though, even if he gets admission, he'll have to deal with the Chazz sooner or later.' Chazz smirked, 'When he does, he'll wish that he never thought about applying for Duel Academy.'

Yusuke gets out his deck from his holder and inserts it in his Duel Disk. Yusuke looks at Prof. Davis with determination, "Duel Disk, on!" his Duel Disk activates as Prof. Davis inserts his Deck to his Duel Disk and it activates.

"Let's Duel!" (DLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his sixth card from his Deck and looks at it, "I'll summon Marauding Captain and thanks to his special ability I can summon a four-star or lower monster from my hand and I choose Queen's Knight!"

In a blaze of light, a 15th century captain with armor and a red cape appears (ATK: 1200) and which was followed by a lady knight with blonde hair and red armor (ATK: 1500)

Ryoko walked up stairs and spotted her two friends at the top, "Great job, Ryoko!" Keiko commented

"Yeah, you really showed that proctor, who's boss!" Mia added

Ryoko smiled, "Thanks, girls," she said, "I heard that Urameshi is going to duel, next."

"Yeah, I hope that he'll do well." Keiko said, looking at her ex-boyfriend's duel and sighed.

"Boku no time, draw!" Prof. Davis draws his sixth card and looks at it, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

A dragon with emeralds appears on the field (ATK: 1900), "Now Luster Dragon, attack Marauding Captain with Breath of Fire!" the proctor commanded, pointing at the captain

Luster Dragon blasts its attack towards Marauding Captain, destroying it. Yusuke (YLP: 8000) – (YLP: 7300) looks unfazed by the impact of the blast, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, drawing his card and looking at it with a smirk, "I summon King's Knight!" an orange-armored warrior stood aside Queen's Knight and held his sword at the ready (ATK: 1600), "And when these two knights are in play, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight!"

A blue armored warrior appears next to King's Knight with his sword ready (ATK: 1900), "Next, I'll play a spell card, The Allied Forces, which increases the attack strengths of my knights by 200, for each warrior type monster out on the field."

The three knights glowed light blue for a several seconds as they become stronger. Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500) – (ATK: 2100), King's Knight (ATK: 1600) – (ATK: 2200) and Jack's Knight (ATK: 1900) – (ATK: 2500), "Now Queen's Knight, attack Luster Dragon with Majestic Sword Swipe!"

Queen's Knight lunged at the emerald covered dragon and slashes it, once to destroy it. Prof. Davis grunts as he feels the impact of his destroyed dragon (DLP: 8000) – (DLP: 7800) and the female knight jumps back her owner's side, "Now King's Knight and Jack's Knight, attack him directly!"

The two knights lunged at the freaked out Prof. Davis and struck his waist and shoulder (DLP: 7800) – (DLP: 2700) and jumped back to their owners side, "Next, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Spell Card!"

A typhoon appears and shreds Yusuke's spell card, which made his monsters weaker. Queen's Knight (ATK: 2100) - (ATK: 1500), King's Knight (ATK: 2200) – (ATK: 1600) and Jack's Knight (ATK: 2500) – (ATK: 1900)

"That doesn't make any sense," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, why would Yusuke make a move like that?" Keiko asked

"I play the Spell Card Berserker Soul," Yusuke said. "After I discard my entire hand, I then draw cards from the top of my deck and send them to the Graveyard. If I draw a monster card, my Queen's Knight can attack one more time. If I don't, then Berserker Soul's effect ends." He slid his hand into the Graveyard and then took the top card from his deck. "I've drawn Dark Blade," he said, sliding it into his Graveyard. "Queen's Knight, attack! Majestic Sword Swipe!"

The warrior leapt across the field and slashes Prof. Davis's torso. The proctor winced from the attack (PLP: 2700)-(PLP: 1200)

Yusuke drew another card from his deck. "D.D. Assailant," he announced. "Finish him off! Majestic Sword Swipe!" The red knight rushed towards the proctor for one last attack and slashed Prof. Davis's shoulder (PLP: 1200) – (PLP: 0000).

High up in the stands, everyone was stunned. He had managed to win the duel in just two turns, without any problems…

"N-n-no freaking way!" Kuwabara and Kira gawked

"Yes, it's unbelievable." Kurama said.

"Y-Y-Yusuke…h-he manage to finish the duel in just two turns," Keiko gaped

Genkai was in shock, 'This can't be the same dimwit that appeared at my temple for the first time, a year ago.' She thought, 'That's very strange, no matter how good of a duelist he is, Yusuke couldn't have planned that on his own. Meaning, someone's helped him and it couldn't be Seto Kaiba.'

"Yeah, that's really amazing." Ryoko commented with disbelief

"What kind of training did Kaiba give him?" Mia asked

"No way!" Syrus gaped

Kagome smirked, 'I guess that Yumi's tricking out our Decks really worked.' She thought

Alexis and Kari's mouth gaped open and Zane had a mixture of amusement and shock expressions on his face.

The pony-tailed blonde man gaped in surprise, 'He's not good, he's magnificent!' he thought

The pony-tailed blonde turned to the faculty, "You, tell me, who's that boy's name!" he yelled, pointing at Yusuke.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." The faculty looked through the files and pulled one out and opened it, "Yes, it says that this boy's name is Yusuke Urameshi, he's fifteen years old. Currently leaving with his unemployed mother, Atsuko Urameshi and the middle child of the Urameshi triples, Hikari and Kira Urameshi. His score on the written exam was an 87 and his grades from his old school Sarayashiki Junior High is pretty decent to say the least and got him into the Slifer Red rank."

Dr. Crowler screamed in mortification, 'That boy was that strong, and he was going to Slifer Red!' he thought, "Absolutely unacceptable, he won't be a Slifer Slacker for the year, he must be an Obelisk Blue no matter what!" he randomly screeched out. Scurrying around the stands in a panic, he sped off towards the arena.

Back in the stands, Chazz and his followers surveyed Yusuke with interest.

"Hey!" the brown haired boys yelled. "That kid's pretty good, ain't he Chazz?" At Chazz's silence, the other one mentioned, "Yeah, he's even better than you, Chazz." Suddenly, their leader shouted, "Shut up, you dorks! No one and I mean no one, especially that punk is better than Chazz Princeton! Besides, I bet that he couldn't pull that two turn move, again." They both quieted down.

Yusuke walked up to his friends, who were looking at him with surprise, "Hey guys, what's with the faces?" he asked

"U-Urameshi, h-how did y-you…" Kuwabara stuttered, "How did you pull a move like that!?!"

"Yeah, you finished that duel in just two turns!" Ryoko gawked

Yusuke shrugged, "It wasn't anything though." He said and smirked, 'Thanks for the tip, Yumi.' He said, eying the spirit behind him. Yumi gave a gleeful expression to Yusuke, _"No problem, Yusuke."_

"Excuse me, Yusuke Urameshi!"

The gang turned to see a tall man with blonde hair tied in a pony-haired style, purple lips, wearing frilly blue robes running towards Yusuke and panted. Yusuke tilted his head and couldn't decipher if he was either a guy or a lady, "You call for me." He said

The man stood up tall and looked at Yusuke with a smile, "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair of Techniques, here at Duel Academy and I saw your duel with that proctor and never in my years as a dueling educator that I've seen such a powerful duelist like you. Also, I've know about your older sister, Hikari Urameshi and she's possess raw skill, but you, my boy, could be even better. Now to get to the point on why I came to you, I want you, my boy, to be an Obelisk Blue student."

"But, I thought-", he was interrupted by the Obelisk Blue headmaster. "Never mind that, I know that you're still in Slifer and that your grades from Sarayashiki Junior High School wasn't that outstanding, but with you're dueling skills, you'll have no trouble making it to the Obelisks!"

Yusuke's eyes widened at Dr. Crowler's positive comment about him. Usually, teachers and students would shoo him away because of his grades, his mother giving birth to him and his sister at as teenager and his father, who he also resented as much as Kari and Kira did, leaving them when he was a baby. He was starting to like being a student in Duel Academy, already.

Yumi appeared by Yusuke, _"Go ahead and take his offer, Yusuke."_ She suggested, _"He may be a guy/lady, but looks can be deceiving. Plus, unlike those cretins that you used to call teachers from middle school, with the exception of Kuwabara and Syrus, who called your own mother a whore, for giving birth to you, Kari and Kira as a teenager and calling you names like 'worthless street punk', 'bastard child', 'spawn of a whore' or 'whore's son', this Dr. Crowler person could be a person that wouldn't look down on you, because of your domestic situations."_

Yusuke could remember, like it was yesterday, on how he was treated, during his childhood, especially realizing the person, who he believed cared about him a little was only using him and playing with his emotions like it was a toy.

"_You actually think that I actually cared for you, a worthless street punk not to mention a pathetic half breed." Keiko asked grinning evilly, "I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

"_Heh, don't worry Yusuke, this will be painless," Keiko began driving the knife further to his back with delight, "Now, I know why your father was gone, so he could be away from you and that pathetic whore you call 'mother'."_

Hearing those words made Yusuke's heartbreak even worse than before and he clenched his fists, "Sure why not?" he replied, with a smirk

Dr. Crowler grinned from ear to ear at Yusuke's answer, "Thank you, Yusuke, my boy, I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

With that, Dr. Crowler turned heel and walked over from Yusuke, "Obelisk Blue!" Syrus gawked.

"That's the highest rank in the academy!" Keiko added and looking at her ex-boyfriend with disbelief, not only he was able to defeat his proctor in two turns, he was able to get Obelisk Blue, the highest rank in Duel Academy, the top dueling school in the world. She wondered, if Kaiba's training really did pull off, after all, but she wouldn't know until Kagome's duel comes.

"_Kira Urameshi, please report to Exam 1 for your duel exam,"_ the announcer said, _"I repeat, Kira Urameshi, please report to Exam 1 for your duel exam!"_

"Hey Kira, it looks like you're up!" Yusuke said, looking at the sister, besides him.

Kira nodded with affirmation, "Yeah, I am!" she said.

"Good luck, Kira," Kurama said, with a genuine smile, which made Kira blush a little and shook the thoughts from her head as she walked away, "Thanks, Kurama."

Kira walked downstairs and towards her assigned field, where her proctor was a young woman with brown hair, "Okay, honey, your name, please."

Kira snapped to attention, "Kira Urameshi, ma'am."

"Well, Kira Urameshi, my name is Prof. Miranda Lee and I'll be your proctor for this exam." The proctor inserts her Deck to her Duel Disk and it activates, "Ready?"

Kira inserts her Deck to her Duel Disk, "Ready?" (LLP: 8000/KLP: 8000)

"It looks like they're about to start." Yusuke said.

Kagome smirked, 'And I know how it's going to end.' She thought, 'Thanks for the tip, Yumi.'

"_You guys flatter me, thank you!"_ Yumi gleefully responded

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira pulled the top card off of her deck and added it to her hand, "I'll summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" Prof. Lee watched in astonishment as a thin, brown dinosaur appeared on the field. (ATK: 1400)

"And as you know, that was a special summon meaning I get to special summon another Gilasaurus in attack mode!" another thin, brown dinosaur appeared by his counterpart (ATK: 1400) "Next, I'll sacrifice both my Gilasaurus to summon Black Tyranno in attack mode!" the two dinos disappeared a surge of yellow light and in their place was a huge dark brown Tyrannosaurs Rex and roared loudly at its appearance (ATK: 2600).

"Awesome, she's summoned a monster with over 2000 attack points on the first turn!" Syrus commented.

"Next, I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kira said as a card materialized behind her T-Rex.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Prof. Lee drew a card from her Deck and looked at it, "I activate two copies of Fiend Sanctuary, which allows me to special summon two fiend tokens!" two silver tokens appears on the field (ATK: 0000)x2, "Now, I'll sacrifice them to summon Zoa in attack mode!"

A huge blue ugly demon appears on the field (ATK: 2600), "Next, I'll equip it with Axe of Despair!"

An axe appears in Zoa's right hand and it glower and growled as it becomes stronger (ATK: 2600) – (ATK: 3600).

"Then, I activate Tribute of the Doomed, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I destroy your dinosaur!" After Prof. Lee sends a card from her hand to the Graveyard slot, Kira's Tyranno is instantly destroyed, but Kira stood there while unfazed.

"Oh man! Kira's left with no protection!" Syrus gawked

"Now Zoa attack with Glimmer Strike!" Zoa sends a X-shaped blast at Kira, hitting her hard as her Life Points took a huge hard (KLP: 8000) – (KLP: 4400)

"It's the first turn and Kira's lost almost half of her Life Points!" Kari gawked, "This isn't looking well!"

Kira grinned, "Go face card, Infernal Tempest!" her face-down card opens up, "Now whenever I take 3000 points or higher damage, this card removes all monster cards from our Decks and Graveyards from play!"

"Why would you remove all of your monsters!?!" Prof. Lee asked.

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said and looked at Yusuke, "Hey Urameshi, why would Kira pull a move like that?"

Yusuke smirked, realizing what his sister is doing, "Oh! You'll see!" he sang

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira draws her card and places in her hand and pulls out another one, "I summon Tyranno Infinity!"

In a blaze of light, a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears in front of Kira (ATK????)

"Holy crap, now I'm beginning to see why Kira played that Infernal Tempest spell card!" Kari gawked

"Because she had Tyranno Infinity in her hand." Zane said.

"You're really going to love this part, teach, because my dino friend gains 1000 attack points for each dinosaur that's removed from the game and since I got all 30 dinos from play that's 30,000 attack points!"

Kira's dinosaur roared loudly as it becomes powerful (ATK????) – (ATK: 30,000)

"That's a whole a lot of dinos!" Ryoko gawked.

"So true!" Mia added.

"This could end like Yusuke's two-turn duel!" Keiko said.

"Now Tyranno Infinity attack Zoa with Dino Infinite Power Stump!" Kira commanded, pointing at Zoa as her dinosaur charged towards Zoa and stumped onto the demon, destroying it. Prof. Lee had withstood the impact (LLP: 8000) – (LLP: 0000).

High up in the stands, everyone was stunned. Like Yusuke, Kira had managed to win the duel in just two turns, without any problems…

"No way!" Kuwabara gawked

"Again!" Shizuru said, with disbelief

"And this time it was in one move." Kurama said.

Dr. Crowler screamed in shocking, "That girl managed to pull another two-turn win!" he screech and turned to the staff, "Don't just stand there, you whelps, find out who this girl is!"

The staff looked through the files, "Dr. Crowler, we found the girl's file and she's the sister of the boy, who pulled the two turn win, Kira Urameshi."

'So Hikari has two very special twin siblings!' Dr. Crowler thought and smiled, 'I must have that girl with her brother and sister.'

Chazz and his followers had their jaws dropped, "N-no fucking way!" Chazz gaped

Kira walked up the stairs and saw most of her friends, gaping, "Hey guys, did you like what you saw?" she asked, with a smile.

"L-l-Like! You're kidding, woman!" Kuwabara gawked.

"You pulled another two-turn move!" Genkai added

"That was amazing," Kurama commented.

Kira rubbed her head, while blushing, "Thanks." She said, "But I wouldn't have pulled it off if it wasn't for Kagome."

"No problem!" Kagome said, 'Though I wouldn't have pulled it off, if it hadn't been for Yumi.'

"I didn't think I'd see you guys, here!" came a feminine voice with an Australian accent

The others turned to see a sixteen year old girl with brown hair, tied to a long braid to her knees and she had three thick bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were piercing cobalt blue. She was wearing white sailor shirt with a blue skirt to the knee, with purple leggings to add.

"Catherine, long time, no see!" Yusuke greeted

Keiko felt a pang of jealously and anger at the way that Yusuke greeted this girl. She hoped that she wasn't too late to tell Yusuke the truth.

"Uh! Yusuke, who's this girl?" Syrus asked, pointing at Catherine and noticing Keiko's growing anger and jealously.

"She's a friend of Kagome and me," Yusuke replied

"Yeah, this is Catherine Maxwell," Kagome said, "She's was Kaiba's apprentices as well as Yusuke and me. These are our friends; the one with red head is Suichi Minamono, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Kazuma Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru Kuwabara, Genkai, our childhood friends, Keiko Yukimura and Syrus Truesdale."

"Nice to meet you, Catherine," Syrus greeted

"Likewise!" Catherine gleefully responded and turning her gazing to the brown eyes of Keiko, "So, you must be Yusuke's girlfriend, boy are ya lucking!"

"Not anymore!" Yusuke said, with venom

Catherine's eyes widened and looked at Yusuke, "So, you're not…."

"Please excuse me…" Yusuke walked away from his friends with a gloomy expression.

Botan sighed, knowing that this would be even tougher than she originally thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angry and enraged, Yusuke stormed downstairs, he just wanted to get away from HER as soon as possible.

"_I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

"_You okay?"_ Yumi inquired, worried about the black clad boy

"Just peachy," Yusuke muttered, as he made it to the bottom and walked in the hallway, "Just needed get away from you-know-who, before I completely lose it."

"Yusuke!"

Hearing that voice made Yusuke angrier and quicken his pace, so he could get away from the brunette, who was running towards him. Yusuke heard the footsteps and quicken the pace more as he walked through the door to the one place that Keiko wouldn't get to him, the men's restroom.

Keiko stopped at the door and sighed, while cursing Yusuke for pulling this cheap trick on her, but what she was doing to him was just as worse.

An hour later, Yusuke opened the door and stepped out the bathroom, while expecting Keiko to leave. He walked away a good 5 feet from the door, remembering that Keiko, once pulled this trick on him, when she was so angry at him, and looked both ways to see if the brunette was gone.

The second he turned his back, going back to the bathroom, Keiko had appeared in front of the door with her arms crossed to her chest and staring him hard. She waited for an hour and had expected her ex-boyfriend to pull a similar trick that she had done to him, when she was angry at Yusuke. She anticipated that once she was gone, so Yusuke thinks, Yusuke could just waltz away from her. She was very smart, like that.

As Yusuke started walking away from his ex-girlfriend, but felt a tight grip to his wrist, "Please remove your hand from my wrist, Keiko."

Keiko mentally winced at cold tone of voice that Yusuke used, "Not until we talk."

Yusuke huffed, "We have nothing to talk about." He replied, "Now let go!" he yanked his wrist from Keiko's grip and walked away from her.

Keiko walked past Yusuke and got in front of him, "Yusuke, please, all I want to is…"

"You remembered when you said that you'll stay with me, even though that I've become a demon." Yusuke said, piercing through Keiko's eyes.

"Yes, I did that and I've meant every word about it, Yusuke," Keiko cried, looking at Yusuke's eyes, "I really do!"

"_Yusuke, you're seriously going to believe a word that's coming from this little bitch's mouth!" _Yumi yelled, glaring and pointing at Keiko, _"Remember, the vision, Yusuke, once you let down your guard, she'll strike! She's using the same trick that she's been using all this years! Yusuke, I know that you're smarter than that! Since, both of you are going to different schools, Keiko feels that you served your purpose in life, to be her own personal tools of making herself look good in front of her teachers, like Saiou said. Saiou told you that, the bitch in front of you isn't trustworthy anymore. Keiko has always hurt you for no damn reason, because she knows that you wouldn't strike back! Keiko wants you to forgive her, just to destroy wants left of your pride. DO LET HER TO IT!"_

"………_Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

Yusuke knew about the vision and they felt so real to him and finding it hard to believe Keiko's own words over it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not too far from the dome, a boy with brown hair and eyes was running through a park. You could tell he came from one of the local schools: He wore a charcoal gray uniform, a red T-shirt and sneakers.

"All right, I've got my Deck and I've got my gear and I've two minutes to spare for the entrance exams before I'm late!" he said, "Oh well, I guess that I won't get detention hall for being late!"

The boy ran pasts the people, "At your back!" he said as he runs into someone.

The boy feels onto his behind and rolls over to pick up his Duel Monster Cards, "Sorry!" he said.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm trying out for the academy!"

The person chuckled, 'This boy, he reminds me of Yusuke, except more innocence.' He thought as he went of his Deck, "You don't say."

The boy got up onto his knees, "Yeah." He looks at the person, he was a young man with multi-colored hair and violet eyes, "Hey, wait you're…"

The man interrupted the boy as he handed him a Duel Monster Card, "Why don't you take this? Something tells me that it belongs to you."

The boy takes the card, "Wow for real."

"Good luck," the man as he walked pasted the boys

"Hey wait!" the boy said turning to the man, "Thank you!" the boy bowed, "I'll make you proud!"

The man stopped and gave him thumbs up and walked ahead. The brunette looked at the card that the multi-colored duelist gave him, which appeared to be a Winged Kuriboh.

The boy screamed, "The exam!" he panicked as he picked up the pace, "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late for the games!"

-Ryoko's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Big Wave Small Wave (S), Megamorph (S), Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus (M), Ring of Destruction (T).

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Berserker Soul (S), King's Knight (M), Jack's Knight (M), Queen's Knight (M).

-Kira's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Infernal Tempest (S).


	39. 2 Turn Kill 2 & 2 Timing Half Demon’s R

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

**Chapter 39: 2 Turn Kill 2/2-Timing Half Demon's Return**

"I did that and I've meant every word about it, Yusuke," Keiko cried, looking at Yusuke's eyes, "I really do!"

There was a silence between the two former lovers, as they looked at each others' eyes.

"_Yusuke, you're seriously going to believe a word that's coming from this little bitch's mouth!"_ Yumi yelled, glaring and pointing at Keiko, _"Remember, the vision, Yusuke, once you let down your guard, she'll strike! She's using the same trick that she's been using all this years! Yusuke, I know that you're smarter than that! Since, both of you are going to different schools, Keiko feels that you served your purpose in life, to be her own personal tools of making herself look good in front of her teachers, like Saiou said. Saiou told you that, the bitch in front of you isn't trustworthy anymore. Keiko has always hurt you for no damn reason, because she knows that you wouldn't strike back! Keiko wants you to forgive her, just to destroy wants left of your pride. DO LET HER TO IT!"_

"………_Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

Yusuke clenched his fists as his anger continues to grow, _"Yusuke, I can tell that you're falling for her trap,"_ Yumi said, _"She'll end up just betraying you again."_

"Yusuke," Keiko began as she took a step towards her ex-boyfriend, but Yusuke took a step back in response, "That night when you saw me, in Reginald's arms, kissing him, he forced himself on me. I didn't know what I was doing, when his lips touched mine. I didn't want that, please, you've got believe me! I'm really sorry that I've hurt you. I know that it's probably, too late to say this, but…I love you, Yusuke."

"_Yeah right, you're only trying to get him into your little trap!"_ Yumi said, _"Yusuke, don't believe her, she's trying that love trick so you'll trust her enough, so when your guard's down, she'll have her little new boyfriend around and who knows what will happen!"_

Yusuke looked away from her eyes, as Keiko could feel her heart being ripped in half. Yusuke looked back at Keiko and sighed, "Keiko, I can't say that I feel the same way about you." Yusuke narrowed his eyes, cold-heartedly, "…at least not anymore."

"W…wha…what!" Keiko gaped, thinking this can't be happening.

Yumi sighed with relief, _"Great job, Yusuke,"_ Yumi said, _"You almost had me there. I thought that you're going to fall into her trap."_

Keiko could feel a piece of her heart get broken off, "B…but… I thought…"

Yusuke looked at his ex-girlfriend, with a cold and superior glare, "Did you honestly think by that apology and new outfit that you'll win me over that easily!?!" Yusuke yelled loudly. Yumi crossed her arms with a proud smirk on her face, "Humph…serves you right."

Keiko couldn't believe this was happened, she knew that Yusuke was a pervert and at least try something, but she realized that Yusuke was really angry with her and she just made it even worse, "Besides, didn't I made this clear to you that we're through? It's over! I'll appreciate it, if you would just leave me alone, in the future." He said cold-heartedly and turned and ran away from Keiko.

"Yusuke, wait, just let me explain!" Keiko ran after Yusuke, in desperation.

For the stairs, Botan saw the whole thing and while thinking how could Yusuke be so stubborn to see what he was doing to Keiko. The blunette sighed, realizing that her idea wasn't working.

Yusuke was running in the hallway, while knowing that Keiko was running behind him while calling his name, _"Gees doesn't she know when to quit?"_ Yumi muttered, looking over her shoulder.

Yusuke stops running and whirls ferociously, then intensely glared at Keiko, who stops before him, "Do you realize how old this is getting!?!" he asked, in a cold tone.

Keiko finishes her panting and looked Yusuke, "Yusuke, I don't know why you're trying to run away from me!" she said, "But whatever, it is we can……" Keiko was about to touch his check when Yusuke pushed it away.

Yusuke took another step back away from Keiko, "I thought I told you that I don't want you anywhere near me, anymore, you disgusting vermin!" he said, in a cold tone

"Yusuke? What…?" Keiko stared at the person that she loved in front of her "Yusuke, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Yusuke snorted and crossing his arms, fixing his glare, "Nothing's gotten into me, but revelations, so just drop the 'I really care about you' shit, I know!"

"Know what?"

"You don't care for me. You never cared for me. After all, who does love a worthless street punk not to mention a pathetic half breed? You…never did you care for me."

**_"I hate you."_**

Keiko was having a hard time register what Yusuke is saying, 'Never cared…' she thought, "Yusuke, how could you say that!?! Of course, I do care about you!?!"

"_I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

"It's not a lie, it's the truth! I'm not going to fall of that, again! Not anymore! All you cared about is your pathetic reputation as a model student! All those things, including that kiss, which brought me back from the dead a year ago, that you've done for me was all out of pity!" Yusuke yelled. "You didn't think that I'm always hurt on what Iwamoto and the other teachers say about me and my mother! When you see that four-eyed old loser, tell him that Yusuke Urameshi nobody's mutt!"

"Nobody's mutt…" Keiko repeated, "Yusuke, where are you…"

Yusuke swatted the air between him and his ex-girlfriend, "Don't you dare lie about that! You know, it's a blessing that I have good friends like Kuwabara to tell me what goes on in school, when I'm not there, including those two friends of yours, trying to set you up on a date with other guy, in order to get you away from me, fearing that one day I may hurt you! Well, you know that's the other way around! I'm actually glad that I'm going to Duel Academy, so I'm far away from **you**, the person who I blame for all my confusion, anger and frustration on!"

Yusuke whirled around and ran away from the brunette, who was looking at his retreating back, but couldn't run after him again. Keiko's insides were hurting painfully and could feel her heart was hurting her to say, "Yu…Yusuke, he…he d……doesn't trust me anymore." She murmured, with a tear coming down her eyes.

Not too far and after Yusuke left, Ryoko and Mia walked from the stairs and behind Keiko, "Keiko, are you okay?" Ryoko asked.

Keiko's eyes were hidden in her bangs, "Yu…Yusuke…so…something wrong with him." She murmured.

"I'd say," Mia said, "You look extremely cute in that outfit and I'm surprised with his infamous reputation, he didn't drag you out of the dome and force himself on you, yet."

"You're wrong," Keiko murmured, "Yusuke isn't like that at all. He wouldn't do resort to that, even with his infamous rep. He doesn't anything do with me anymore. Someone feed him lies about me, into thinking that I hated him from the very beginning."

"Feeding Urameshi lies," Ryoko repeated, "Who would do that?"

"I don't know." Keiko was choked up in her tears, "Y…Yusuke, h…he's a good and kind-hearted person that wouldn't hurt me, in any other way. He can be a jerk and an idiot, at times, but he wouldn't harm me. Someone is feeding Yusuke lies, I'm telling you guys this!"

"Easy, Keiko," Mia said, comforting the brunette.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke made it at the auditorium and he was just in time to see Syrus's figure by the stands watching the duel.

"Hey Sy," Yusuke walks over to his childhood friend, "So, how'd your duel go, bro?" he asked

Syrus sighed, sadly, not even looking at Yusuke, which could mean one thing, "Let me guess, you lost, ya." Yusuke said.

"Actually, I won," Syrus said, looking up at Yusuke, "Just barely, my test anxiety got the better of me."

"You won!" Yusuke exclaimed and patted Syrus's back, "That's great, Sy! Good job! That means that we're in! So, has Kagome dueled yet."

Syrus shook his head, "Not yet." He said.

Just then, Keiko and her friends walked into the auditorium and Keiko turned her head and spotted Yusuke and Syrus, "Excuse me, guys," she walked over to the boys, without the intention to attract attention from Yusuke.

"Hey Sy!" she greeted

Syrus turned his head to Keiko, "Hey Keiko!" he said.

Yusuke crossed his arms and 'humph'-ed in anger, while looking away from Keiko. Keiko sighed, while ignoring the 'humph' from Yusuke, "So, did you duel, yet?"

"Yeah and I won!" Syrus replied, which was in response to Keiko squealing and grabbing him into a bone crushing hug, "That's great, Sy!" she praised and pecked him on the cheek.

"Keiko can't……breathe," Syrus managed to choke out. Keiko let go and muttered a quick apology, blushing slightly.

"_Kagome Higurashi, please report to Exam 1 for your duel exam,"_ the announcer said, _"I repeat, Kagome Higurashi, please report to Exam 1 for your duel exam!"_

"I'm on!" Kagome said, reading to go.

"Good luck, Kagome!" Kira said, giving Kagome a 'thumbs up'

"I won't need luck for this," Kagome walked away from her friends.

Kagome walked downstairs onto the field and to her assigned field, "Well, this must be the place."

Kagome's proctor appeared to be a young woman, with a reddish brown hair, tied to a ponytail, wearing a pink suit, with a matching mini-skirt, with a white and blue blazer waiting for him, with a weird duel disk, "Okay, dear, your name."

Kagome snaps into attention, "Uh! Kagome Higurashi!"

"Well, Kagome Higurashi, my name is Ms. Fiona Fontaine, nurse, gym teacher and headmistress of Obelisk Blue!"

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said, while impatient on the introductions.

"Shall we start?" Ms. Fontaine asked, activating her Duel Disk.

Kagome smiled, 'Finally,' she thought inserting her Deck into her Duel Disk and activating it, "Let's duel!" (FLP: 8000/KLP: 8000)

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her sixth card and grins, "I activate Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards as long as I ditch two!" Kagome draws her three cards and discards two, "I summon Watapon (ATK: 300) and since I used Graceful Charity to draw it, I'll sacrifice it to summon Cyber Angel in attack mode!" an angel with blonde hair to the waist, with wings, wearing a white sundress and a cybernetic wand appears on the field (ATK: 2100), "Next, I'll place a face-down!"

"Watashi no time, draw!" Ms. Fontaine draws her sixth card and looks at it, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" an emerald covered dragon appears (ATK: 1900), "Next, I'm going to activate Dragon Treasure to increase the attack of my monster by 300 points!"

The dragon roared as it becomes more powerful (ATK: 1900) – (ATK: 2200), "Now, Luster Dragon attack Cyber Angel with Breath of Fire!"

Luster Dragon shoots an energy blast at Cyber Angel, "Go Negate Attack, now your attack gets canceled!" Kagome said as a vortex swallowed the attack.

"Nicely done, applicant," Ms. Fontaine said.

Kagome smiled and places her hand into her Deck, "Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her card from her Deck and looks at it, then grins, "Activate the spell card, Light Bond!"

"Light Bond!" Ms. Fontaine gawked, "You actually have that card!"

"That's right, now I'll fuse the Cyber Angel that's on the field, with one in my hand to create, the Cyber Twin Angel!"

A vortex appeared on Kagome's field and the two angels were sucked into the vortex. The monster that was emerged onto Kagome's field was an angel with four wings, two at each side wearing a white sundress and a cybernetic wand (ATK: 2800), "Now thanks to Light Bond, my angel's attack doubles!"

Kagome's angel double for several seconds as her attack skyrockets (ATK: 2800) – (ATK: 5600), "Now my angel attack her Luster Dragon with Double Celestial Blast!"

The angel powers up the tip of her wand and fires two pink electrical blasts at the attack hits Luster Dragon. Ms. Fontaine covers her eyes and steals a glimpse of her dragon getting blown away (FLP: 8000) – (FLP: 4600), "Guess it has one more surprise," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes, "She can attack, again!"

True to Kagome's words, her angel blasts her attack at Ms. Fontaine and hits on impact. The Obelisk headmistress screams as she falls onto the ground (FLP: 4600) – (FLP: 0000).

High up in the stands, everyone was stunned. Like Yusuke and Kira, Kagome had managed to win the duel in just two turns, without any problems…

"I don't believe it!" Kuwabara gaped

"Like Yusuke and Kira, Kagome's finished the duel in two turns!" Shizuru added, with disbelief

"Well, it looks like Higurashi has improved her skills since, we'd dueled." Catherine said and looked around, "Say, Yusuke and that Keiko girl sure we're gone for a while."

"Yeah and Urameshi sure was mad when he said that he and Keiko weren't together anymore." Kuwabara said.

"That's the half of it." Botan muttered

Keiko and Syrus's mouths open, with disbelief, "That was fast," Keiko said, with Syrus nodding.

"I sure wish my duels were that quick," Ryoko said, with disbelief.

Dr. Crowler screamed in shocking, "That girl managed to pull another two-turn win!" he screech and turned to the staff, "Don't just stand there, you whelps, find out who this girl is!"

The staff looked through the files, "Dr. Crowler, we found the girl's file and she's the cousin of the Urameshi triples, who pulled the two turn win, Kagome Higurashi and she's currently going to Slifer Red with her two cousins, Yusuke and Kira Urameshi."

'Unbelievable, another talented duelist, being put as a slacker,' Dr. Crowler thought and smiled, 'NOT GOING TO HAPPENED I must have that girl with her cousins, not with those Slifer Slackers!'

Chazz and his followers were gawking at Kagome's skill, "I don't believe it," Chazz said, with disbelief, 'Another duelist with a two turn skill finish and it's another GIRL!! It has to be dumb luck.'

"Finished that quick," Kari said, with disbelief.

"How could that be possible?" Alexis asked, "First, your brother and sister, now your cousin as well!"

Kagome walked out of her field arena, with the satisfaction of her admission to Duel Academy and felt nothing is going to stand in her way. Just then, something grabbed her right wrist, "There you are, I was looking all over for you!" came a voice that Kagome knew too well and now hated with a passion.

Kagome looked up coldly at Inuyasha's eyes and noticed the red cap on his head, "Inuyasha, how did you know that I was here?" she asked

"I came with your school friends," Inuyasha replied, "Now, let's go!"

Before Kagome could protest, Inuyasha dashed off, taking her with him.

"Hey some guy is running off with Kagome!" Keiko said.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, 'And I think I know who' he thought as he dashed off, leaving Keiko and Syrus dumbfounded.

"Where are we going!?!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha pulled onto her wrist, while running in the hallway and out the KC dome.

Yumi appeared besides Kagome, _"Kagome, do have to ask?"_ she asked, _"Dog boy is probably saying that his precious claypot bitch, Kikyo is gone or he could use you like a jewel detector, once again!"_

"I need you, because the sacred jewel is gone!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome yanked her wrist from Inuyasha's grip and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome with confusion, "What are you doing?"

Kagome crossed her arms to her chest and gave a ladylike snort, "Why do you go ask you precious claypot bitch to do it for you, Asshole!?!" she insulted coldly

"Wha…." Inuyasha was taken back at Kagome's insult, "Kagome, why are you acting like……Kagome, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms, fixing her glare, "Nothing's gotten into me, but revelations, so just drop the 'I really care about you' shit, I know, Asswipe!"

"Know what?"

"You don't care for me. You never cared for me. After all, who does love a sacred jewel detector? You!"

"_We never cared about you, we hated you."_

"Shippo!"

"_I can't believe that you actually believed that all of us cared about you from the very beginning. Now I see someone, who's actually dumber than Inuyasha."_

"That fake and pervert of a monk, Miroku!

"_You were nothing but a jewel detector for us."_

"Sango!"

"_What, you thought that we loved and cared about you……"_

"Hell even, Koga, who claims that he loves me, but really HATES me!"

"_Please, jewel detector, you must be complete stupid, thinking that I, Koga, of the wolf demons, would consider making YOU my woman! To tell you the truth, Kagome, Inuyasha and I were only playing with you to make you think that I hated him. I don't hate Inuyasha, however I DO hate you!"_

Yusuke arrived to see Kagome yelling at a person in red, 'This must be the bastard, who choose a claypot over Kagome.' He thought

"In truth, you guys hated me…" Kagome said, with a tear coming down her eyes, "Every one...of you guys hated me and...tricked me, into thinking that you guys...cared me. You guys don't care about me at all!"

Inuyasha was having a hard time register what Kagome is saying, 'Never cared…' he thought, "Kagome, how could you say that!?! Of course, I do care about you! Every one of our friends, including that mangy wolf cares about you! The others were wailing on me, that I drove you off and are mad at me for it!?!"

"It's not a lie, Inutrasha, it's the truth!" Kagome yelled loudly

Unknown to them and Yusuke, a black limo appeared and someone was watching them, 'So, this must be the one…'

Inuyasha is hurting on what Kagome is saying, "Kagome, you're not making…" Inuyasha took a step to Kagome, but she took one back.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, MUTT FACE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! SIT!" Kagome yelled, which was followed by Inuyasha slamming the ground hard, as the red cap that was on his head was blown off to reveal his dog ears.

Yusuke and Yumi were laughing at this, _"Oh my god!"_ Yumi laughed, _"Can't believe it, he looks like a dog and he goes down when you say sit!"_

"YOU CAN TELL THOSE FREAKS THAT I USED TO THINK OF AS FRIENDS THAT I GOT THEIR MESSAGE AND I HATE THEM AS WELL! PLUS YOU CAN TELL THEM THAT I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE THEIR DAMNED FACES EVER AGAIN!" Kagome yelled, as Inuyasha pried his face from the ground and looked at Kagome's cold orbs, "Kagome, why are you…"

"YOU THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO GET UP, LOSER! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha is slammed on the ground, again.

"_Make the loser cry, Kagome!"_ Yumi hollered out

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Yusuke ran towards Kagome and closed her mouth to prevent anymore sits, "Whoa Kagome, you want to make this dog-eared freakshow sorry, not to kill him!" he said, glared at Inuyasha's back, "Though, the jerk deserves it, after how he treated you."

Kagome breathed calmly, realizing her cousin was right and looked at the 15ft crater where an unconscious Inuyasha laid. She didn't feel any remorse to the half demon as she walked away from the crater and walked inside the dome, with Yusuke following.

The person in the limo was horrified, "She has one wicked temper," he said, "I guess it's too late. He had them, now. Croquet, take us to that crater. I just hope he doesn't already have the others as well."

"Yes, Master Pegasus."

Yusuke and Kagome walked back into the auditorium and spotted Keiko and Syrus still at the spot and they walked towards them. Keiko and Syrus notice them, "Hey guys!" Keiko greeted, as Yusuke 'humph' walked pasted the brunette wordlessly and by Syrus. Keiko sighed, knowing that Yusuke's still angry with her beyond belief.

Just then, there was a loud explosion by the testing fields and the others looked to see where the explosion came from. The black smoke came from Catherine's testing field as she stood proudly. Keiko and Syrus gaped their mouths open, "I don't believe it!" Keiko gaped, "She's finished her duel in two turns!"

"Exactly, what kind of training did Kaiba give you guys!?!" Syrus exclaimed

Dr. Crowler screamed in agony, "Where are these kind of duelists come from anyways!?!"

"Dr. Crowler, the girl's name is Catherine Maxwell and she's currently with the Slifer…."

"That's no way a duelist with that potential would waste it with those Slifer Slackers!" Dr. Crowler screeches

"By the way, Kagome, who was that guy, who dragged you out of the stadium?" Keiko asked

Kagome 'humph'-ed, realizing that Keiko was referring to Inuyasha, "No one of any importance." She said, in a cold tone.

"Hey Kagome!"

The others turned to see three girls walking towards them, "Yuka, Ayumi, Eri!" Kagome said, with a smile and feeling the anger from Inuyasha disappearing.

"Kagome, how did you do that?" Ayumi asked

"Yeah, you, Urameshi and his little sister totally destroyed your proctors in just two turns," Eri added

Kagome shrugged, "It wasn't anything, really." She said.

"Not anything, are you kidding!" Eri gawked, "With that kind of skill, you'll have no problem getting into Obelisk Blue!"

"By the way, Kagome, did you happen to see your ex-boyfriend anywhere?" Ayumi asked, "He was looking for you."

"So that two-timing jerk is here!" Keiko spat.

"Yeah, he was in red and had silver hair," Eri said.

"That's the same description as the guy that dragged Kagome out of the dome," Syrus said, then looking at Kagome, "Kagome, was that guy…"

"That bastard was just using me entire time!" Kagome barked

"What! Using you!" Eri gawked in surprise

"That's the lowest that anyone can do to anyone," Keiko said.

Yusuke 'humph'-ed, "You should know." He muttered

"Wow, look at them go!" came a voice by Syrus. The teens looked at a boy of fifteen with brown spiky hair and matching eyes. His features almost looked like a boy version of Keiko. You could tell he came from one of the local schools: He wore a charcoal gray uniform, a red T-shirt and sneakers.

"Hey, man what are you looking at?" Yusuke asked

The boy looked at Yusuke, "I'm talkin' about that guy right there!"

The teens looked at were Jaden was pointing at, which appeared to be a fifteen year old boy with black spiky hair and matching eyes, wearing white school uniform. This boy had 3200 life points left, a Vorse Raider out (ATK: 1900) and one facedown card and his proctor had 1900 life points life, a Big Shield Guardna (DEF: 2600) and some mechanical monster out

"Okay new guy, multiple choices," the proctor said, "You've got two monsters staring you down, do you a) throw in the towel b) beg for mercy or c) cry home for mama?"

"I'll go with d) none of above!" the boy said, opening his trap, which appeared to be Ring of Destruction.

"A trap!" the proctor exclaimed

"Exactly, you see with Ring of Destruction out, I can destroy one monster that's in attack mode and both players take damage equal to the attack points of the monster." The boy replied as the auto-kill ring was placed on Vorse Raider's neck and destroys the monster the boy survived the blast with 1300 life points, however the proctor didn't survive as his life points hit zero

"Clever move, applicant," the proctor said, "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed, "Thank you, o' wise proctor," he said

-With Chazz-

"Wow that guy pretty good, don't you think, Chazz?" the blue haired Obelisk asked

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid are true don't you think, Chazz, huh?" the brown haired one added

Chazz shrugged, "He's a punk, we went to Dueling Prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the academy," he said, simply and put a devil smirk on his face, "These kids don't know what they're in for, but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way. And those kids that finished their duels in two turns, are what I want to deal with personally."

"You know, two of those punks, looked so familiar. I'm still wondering where we've seen before," the brunette said

"Yeah, we can't seem to shake it off," the blunette said

-With Yusuke-

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up," the brown haired boy said, with an amused look on his face

"Yeah thanks for pointing the duel," Yusuke said

"Bastion Misawa," Syrus said, "They said that he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants."

"And I got stuck with a B plus," Yusuke said.

"The same with me," Kagome said

"Wow and barely pasted," the brunette said

"Yeah the same with me," Syrus said

"But with my dueling skills, I'll definitely get in as soon as I win my duel!" the brunette boy said.

The teens sweat dropped, "Wait, you haven't dueled, yet!" Yusuke said.

"No."

"Then, you might have a problem," Syrus said, "I think this was supposed to be the last duel."

"Huh?" the brunette said, with surprise

"Don't tell me…you're a latecomer," Kagome said, in a bored tone.

The boy looked at Kagome, "Yeah, but I'm sure that'll my duel is coming up!" he said

"An optimistic, huh?" Eri said.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," the boy said, "My name is Jaden Yuki."

Keiko's eyes widened, 'Jaden…why does that name sounds familiar?' she thought

"Nice to meet, ya, Jaden," Yusuke said, "My name's Yusuke Urameshi."

"Syrus Truesdale."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Eri Lee."

"Ayumi Sanae."

"Yuki Tsuda."

"Keiko Yukimura."

"Well, it's nice to meet everyone of you." Jaden said.

-With Faulty-

"Looks like we have a very good crop this year," one member said

"Yes indeedy!"

Just then a man in black suit walked towards Dr. Crowler, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant here to take his exam, Mr. Crowler," he said

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" Dr. Crowler sneered

The man was taken by, "I'm sorry, I'm new Mrs.……"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling, I've earned the title 'Doctor', thank you," Dr. Crowler said, "Now, tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year!"

"Oh come on, Dr. Crowler, we time for one more!"

"Let's give this duelist a shot"

"He was a bit late,"

Dr. Crowler was annoyed that the faculty would consider a late person to get a shot, "LATE IS RUDE!" he screeched, "I have no time for slackers!"

Just then, Dr. Crowler's cell phone rung and Dr. Crowler answered it, "Hello and who may I ask is speaking?"

"It's Shepherd,"

"Ah Chandler Shepherd," Dr. Crowler said, being innocent

"Just checking to see if everything is running smoothly, Crowler," Chandler Shepherd said, "I don't want to have another repeat of what happened last year. When you cut an applicant, for a ridiculous reason for calling you 'mister' or 'miss', whatever, make sure that everyone gets a fair shot!" with that Chandler Shepherd hung up

"Absolutely," Dr. Crowler said, hanging up, "Furry chinned windbag," he muttered, in annoyance, 'Doesn't he realize that there's enough talentless funkies in this academy, but he is the boss and if he wants to give this scrimshaker a duel, fine,' he thought

Dr. Crowler got up from his seat, "Pardon me, gentlemen, I have some urgent business to intend to," he said as he was walking away

"But Dr. Crowler," one faculty member said, "Who will be the boy's proctor and what exam deck should we use?"

"Oh you just leave that to me," Dr. Crowler said, walking away

-Kagome's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Negate Attack (T)

Cyber Angel: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect: If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field as a result of battle, your opponent gets to draw 1 card from his/her deck. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600)

Cyber Twin Angel: Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect: "Cyber Angel" + "Cyber Angel" A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100)

Light Bond: Normal Spell: Send Fusion-Material Monsters of a LIGHT Fusion Monster from your hand, Field or Deck to the Graveyard, then Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. The original ATK of the Monster Special Summoned by this effect is doubled. At the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned Monster (the Special Summon of a Fusion Monster by this card's effect is treated as a Fusion Summon).

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU!


	40. The Clash of the Elemental Heros

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!

**Chapter 40: Clash of the Elemental Heroes**

Bastion sat in audience and took off his Duel Disk attached to his left arm, "Tight duel, Bastion!" Jaden said, which in response Bastion turned to him

"I agree," Yusuke added

Bastion turned away from the boys, "Thank you"

"Yeah, one of the best duels that there," Yusuke said, "But, I was wonderin' do you have a Ring of Defense spell card to go with that combo?"

Bastion let's out a chuckle, "Of course," he replied and showing his deck to the three boys and scanning it and takes out the Ring of Defense card out, "No deck with Ring of Destruction should go without Ring of Defense."

"The best way to end a duel quickly," Yusuke said with a glee

"Is that so?" Jaden said, "From what I saw from Bastion, he could be the second best duelist here!" he added, which surprised Bastion

_"Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4?" the announcer said, over the speakerphone_

"Go time, wish me luck guys!" The brunette boy said walking away to his dueling field

"Hey wait," Bastion said, stopping Jaden in his tracks, "If I'm the second best than who's first?" Bastion added

Jaden pointed his thumb to his chest, "Yours truly, it's what I'm best at!" he said, while walking away from the teens.

Yusuke snorted, "Well, let's see how this guy duels?"

"He sure looks confident," Syrus added

"Yeah, I'm wondering if he's any good," Yusuke added

"He's going to have to be," Bastion said, "Look who he's dueling."

Jaden arrived to his dueling field and saw his proctor, which happened to be Dr. Crowler, "All right test time!" he declared, "So son, your name?"

Jaden snapped to attention, "Uh…Jaden Yuki!"

"Well uh……Jaden Yuki," Dr. Crowler said, with sarcasm, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair of Techniques, here at Duel Academy."

Jaden was both surprised and pleased, "A department chair? I had no idea," he said, "From how you were dressed; I'd say that you were so weird academy mascot, majorette or a cheerleader." He said, while scratching the back of his head and Dr. Crowler sweat dropped.

-With Chazz-

"Now that you mention it……" the blunette Obelisk started

"…this kid has some lip, huh, Chazz?" the brunette Obelisk finished

Chazz growled and glares at Jaden, who was putting his deck into his duel disk

-With Yusuke-

"You know," Yusuke said, "Jaden does have a good point about him."

"Yeah, he does look a bit of a man and a lady." Eri said.

"Keiko!" Just then, Ryoko and Mia were running by the brunette, "Who was that guy, who was with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked

"I mean your twin." Mia said.

"Twin?" Keiko inquired, "What are you talking about? I don't have a twin!"

"But that guy looked a lot like you." Ryoko said.

"Now that you mention it," Kagome said, looking at Keiko then Jaden, who was putting his Deck into his Duel Disk, "You guys do look alike."

"Could he be your fraternal twin?" Ayumi asked

"You mean like Yusuke, Kari and Kira." Keiko said, while blinking twice, "But that's ridiculous, I'm an only child."

-Dueling Arena-

"Duel Vest on!" Dr. Crowler said, patting his Duel Vest and drawing five cards

"That's pretty sweet, teach," Jaden said, with child smile, "How do I get those blue blazers?"

"Oh a lot of hard work and high points," Dr. Crowler replied, 'Of course, you'll have to get into Duel Academy and I'm here to make that not happening.' He thought

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said, with glee, "So let's duel!" (CLP: 8000/JLP: 8000)

"Ore no turn!" Jaden said, drawing a sixth card. He placed it in his hand, and took out another one, "Sweet, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" In front of Jaden, the green-clad birdman appeared and sat on one knee (DEF: 1000), "And I'll throw down a facedown, turn endo!" Jaden said, "All right, get your game on!"

"Yes, very good, ore no turn draw!" Dr. Crowler caught a card as it flew off his duel vest and placed it in his hand, "Hm…okay I'm going to start nice and easy, I chose to play the spell card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, what's it do?" Jaden asked

"Well, what it does is allows me to see your hand and place one card from it to the graveyard at the cost of 1000 life points." (CLP: 8000)- (CLP: 7000)

Just then, the cards in Jaden's hand were holograms for Dr. Crowler to see, "Ah yes, I remember these card when I was a naïve rookie," he said, surveying them, "Ah yes, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" the holographic card Monster Reborn was destroyed

-With Chazz-

"Confiscation?" the brunette said, "Such a card can't be in an exam deck," the blunette added, "Crowler must be using his own deck."

"Then, this duel is over," the brunette Obelisk said, "No one can beat a deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler, huh, Chazz?"

Chazz simply chuckled, "You know what I think," he said, "I think that I'll enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend their. I just wish that the other second rate duelists were treated the same way."

-In the observation room-

"What an elite snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some amateur with his own deck."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane said, "Besides, I want to see that rare monster that Crowler has stashed in his deck."

"Hey Zane, doesn't that kid look familiar?" Kari asked.

Zane looked at Jaden for a bit, "Now that you mention it, yes he does." He said.

-With Yusuke-

"Whoa, hold on!" Kagome exclaimed, "I might be a first year but I know for a fact that Confiscation can't be in an exam deck!"

"But isn't that illegal?" Keiko asked

"Well, it gets out of control, we could just report this to the official." Syrus said.

"It wouldn't matter, besides Jaden will be the winner of this duel." Yusuke said.

The others looked at him as if he was crazy, "How could you be sure?" Keiko asked

Yusuke narrowed his eyes to a glare, "It's a feeling and it predicted that Ryoko would win her duel." He said.

"This duel should be another interesting one," Kurama said

"But, he's using his own deck," Shizuru said, "That's overdoing a bit!"

"Hey guys!" Kira said, "Doesn't that guy, with the brown hair look a lot like Keiko?"

The others looked at Jaden for a bit, "Now that you mention it." Hiei said.

"They do look a lot." Genkai said.

-With Jaden-

"Next, I'll play two cards facedown," Crowler announced as two cards materialized, "And next, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm, with destroys every Spell and Trap Card on the field." Just then a tempest of winds appears and destroyed all two of Crowler's Statue of the Wicked traps and Jaden's Draining Shield trap card, "Oopies! Did ya know you had two cards set yourself?" Jaden asked

The storm disappeared, "Now, now, you mustn't speak out of tone, young scholar," Crowler said, as two giant snake monster appears (ATK: 1000)x2

-With Kurama-

"How did those monsters get there?" Kuwabara asked

"He destroyed his own two trap cards known as Statue of the Wicked." Kurama added, "Which special summons two snake tokens onto the field, when destroyed."

-With Yusuke-

"I don't get it," Syrus said, "Could someone fill me in?"

"Could someone explain it to him?!" Ryoko asked, in annoyance

"I can," Bastion said, "The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler set were Statue of the Wicked."

"Which produces two snake tokens onto the field, which it's destroyed," Yusuke added, "That's why he played Heavy Storm."

-With Jaden-

"Ready for your next lesson?" Dr. Crowler asked

Jaden laughed, "You bet, I can't remember the last time that learning was this fun!" he exclaimed

Dr. Crowler hummed in annoyance, "Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you," he said, "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" A titanic metallic construct rose up on the field, easily very tall fifty feet in the air.

-In the observation room-

"Look there it is!" Alexis said, seeing the legendary monster being played.

"Legendary rare monster!" Kari added

"I think, we're going to see what makes it so legendary," Zane said as a monster of a mass of clockwork gears and brown metal, with a one red eye on its head appears on the field. (ATK: 3000)

-With Jaden-

"Now, now, I hope that you're not too afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem," Dr. Crowler said, sarcastically

"Ha! No way!" Jaden said, "I always wanted to take one on."

Everyone gasped in the crowds, "Either Jaden is brave or nuts!" Syrus said

"I think he's a little bit of both, Sy," Keiko replied

-In the observation room-

"He's staring down that legendary monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said, "I guess that youth and inexperience has its benefits, huh, girls?"

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said, in annoyance, "At least the kid is showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left if it's a show after this,"

Kari sends a sly smile at Alexis and the blonde picks it up, "What?" Alexis inquired

Kari looks away from Alexis with her sly grin widened, "If I didn't know any better, Lex, I'd say that you have a crush on that brown haired kid."

Alexis blushed fiercely and glared at Kari, "Hikari, I don't have a crush on him!" she barked

Zane sends a sly smile, "Then, why are you blushing like a schoolgirl?" he asked

Alexis's face was getting redder, "Shut up! Dammit!" she barked

Dr. Crowler laughed, manically, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" Golem's gears whirled, and it lunged forward, slamming one huge fist into Avian, instantly smashing him into pixels

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus cried, "His monster's defense points were way too low! This isn't looking too good."

"And it looks about to get worse," Bastion said, "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack and the defending monster's become damage to the opponent's life points."

"If that's the case then Jaden's life points are gonna take a huge hit!" Ryoko cried, as Dr. Crowler's Golem's fist went through Jaden, taking more than 1/3rds of his life points with it. (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 6000)

Dr. Crowler laughed triumphantly, seeing Jaden shaking, "Don't feel too bad," he goaded, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people cut out to……" he was cut off when he said Jaden's head looking at him with a grin on his face, "Man I really want to come to this school," he said, "You really know your stuff there, teach!"

Dr. Crowler was taken back what Jaden had said and growled, 'Can't he take a hint?' he thought, 'He won't be allowed to pass this exam and he certainly won't make a mockery of my deck.'

Jaden smirked, 'Just look at him tremble,' he thought, 'He must be really impressed with me.' "Ore no turn draw!" he said, pulling the top card in his deck and when he looked at it, he was surprised, "Winged Kuriboh?" he said, and was followed by 'coo' sounds, "I'll take that as a sign to play ya," he said, "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" shouted Jaden as he placed the card on his duel disc and the winged fuzzball appeared in front of him. (DEF: 200), "And play one cards facedown!" he added as the card materialized behind Winged Kuriboh.

Yusuke blinked twice as Winged Kuriboh appears behind him, 'Another Winged Kuriboh,' he thought in surprise, 'Where did Jaden get that card?'

Dr. Crowler just laughed again, "No, not bad," he said, sarcastically, "But you must understand that I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh, to me, is either pedestrian, even with wings, you see. Its defense points are much lower than my Golem's attack. It's textbook mistake, don't feel too bad. Now, let's move on. Ore no turn, draw!" he caught the card from his vest, "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Golem's fist smashed into Winged Kuriboh, completely destroying it.

"Sorry Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Dr. Crowler barked

"My gear is fine," Jaden said, "Whenever Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I receive zero damage this turn."

Dr. Crowler was stunned and cursed himself for not noticing.

"Why don't you look at that?" Alexis said, "A technique that the good doctor didn't know."

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you, there," Dr. Crowler sneered, "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Whoa, slow down there, teach," Jaden snapped, "He might've beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh yes, I forget how attached you new duelists are with your monsters, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be," Jaden said, with a smirk, "Because when you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh, you activated a trap and one of my favorite ones too, Hero Signal!" Jaden's facedown trap opened up and an E-Hero sign appeared in the ceiling, "And that brings out my second, Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" in a burst of crimson fire, a lady in a red jumpsuit appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "Ore to turn, draw!" Jaden pulls out a card from his deck and looks at it, "First I'll play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two to the grave!" Jaden draws three cards and discards two to the graveyard slot, "Okay Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you." He said, pulling the card that he drew in his hand and pull out one, "I'll bring Avian in my hand, with the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" The Elemental Hero Avian card was brought to from Jaden's duel disk slot, "And now I'll summon him on the field." Avian appears once again (ATK: 1000)

"Oh okay, another amateurish mistake," Crowler said, "But this is good, this is good, now would any tell me what our little friend did wrong here……"

"……actually I wasn't done, yet," Jaden interrupted, "You see, I knew that my heroes aren't strong enough on their own, but when they're combined it's another story. And I have the perfect spell card to unite them, Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix, fusion summon……" an evil-looking chimera, with a dragon head that seemed to be forged of fire and blood, a heavily muscled body of green, a single immense wing on his left shoulder, and a horrific claw on that side (ATK: 2100), "There he is the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans! So teach, who do ya think?"

"I think you're dueling well, for an amateur," Dr. Crowler said, "Next try, playing a monster that has more points than what's out."

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked

"He means that Jaden's Wingman is no match for his Golem's 3000," Bastion said, "Shame, too, because when the Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle that monster's attack points is considered damage to the opposing player's life points."

"Wait, you're saying that it's taken out of the owner's life points," Syrus said, "Then, that would a good way for Jaden to turn this duel around."

"Don't worry," Bastion said, "If your friend is as good as he says he is then he might find a way."

"Of course he will," Yusuke said, "Jaden will find a way to beat that Golem."

Keiko looks at Yusuke, strangely, "How could you be sure though?" she asked, "That monster is way too strong for Flame Wingman."

"All right, young scholar, I am a busy man and don't mean to rush you, are you done yet?" Dr. Crowler said, irritating

"No, of course I'm not done and I knew that your monster was stronger than my Wingman," Jaden replied, "Which is why I have this, Skyscraper, go!" he declared as he slaps the card in the field spell slot and a bunch of buildings appears out of now where and on top of the building, stood the Flame Wingman, "Okay Flame Wingman, go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Flame Wingman jumped from the building and lunged at the Golem, "Go ahead, bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by a point!" Crowler goaded

The Flame Wingman continued his assault, "You somethin' teach," Jaden said, "You're right, it hasn't lowered your Golem's attack, but what it did was raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's up by 1000!" (ATK: 2100)-(ATK: 3100)

Dr. Crowler was alarmed and chuckled, "Don't think that's going to happened, young scholar!" he said, "I'll activate my Rush Recklessly, which increases my Golem's attack by 700 points!" (ATK: 3000)-(ATK: 3700)

"Then, I'll play two quick-play spell cards from my hand, Battle Fusions!" Jaden said, "During a battle phase, my Wingman's attack increases by my opponent's monster's attack points!"

"Wait time out!" Dr. Crowler cried

"Go Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden declared as his Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100)-(ATK: 10500), charges and destroys it bring Dr. Crowler's life points to zero, which was a surprise to everyone watching, except for Yusuke, who was smiling at this because he predicted that Jaden would win.

"That's game," Jaden declared, thrusting his fingers to the fallen Dr. Crowler, "I guess I pass the test, huh, teach?"

Dr. Crowler was baffled on what Jaden said, "Impossible," he said, with distain, "How could this delinquent defeat me?"

Chazz and his toadies looked at the duel with surprise, "It must be dumb luck," Chazz said, "There's no way that Crowler could lose to some flunky."

-In the observation room-

"Wow, that guy has a good future here," Alexis said, which was followed by Zane leaving, silently, with Kari following

-With Yusuke-

"Wow Jaden, won!" Syrus cheered

Bastion smirked, 'Nice, I could use the computation,' he thought

"Well I'm glad that I was right," Yusuke said, walking off, "Later!" he added, with Syrus and Kagome running towards Yusuke, "Wait up!" Syrus said.

Keiko looked at Yusuke, Kagome and Syrus's departing backs, 'How did Yusuke knew the outcome of the match?' she thought, 'That's never happened before.'

The next day, all the dorm assignments had been handed out, people had said their goodbyes and farewells, and all those skilled or lucky enough to be accepted flocked to one place, a helicopter.

Atsuko was hugging her three children, while crying, "I'm gonna miss you guys!" she cried.

"Yeah mother, we'll miss you too!" Kira said, while feeling crushed by her mother's strength

"You can let go of us, mom," Yusuke said, "The helicopter is going to leave without us!"

Atsuko let's go of her triples, "See ya!" Kari said, as she and her siblings left.

Keiko watched the triples' retreating backs, mostly Yusuke's, "Yusuke!" she called out, but got no response. Keiko knew that he was ignoring her. The brunette ran towards Yusuke, "Yusuke, wait!" she called again.

Yumi appeared by Yusuke, _"Yo Yusuke, let's humor her some more before we actually leave."_

Keiko grabs Yusuke's sleeves of his trench coat and made him turn around to meet with her, "If you came here to waste my time, then you're doing a good job." Yusuke sneered, in a cold tone.

"Yusuke, I want to let you know that, I still care about you!" Keiko cried, "I don't understand why you would actually say that I don't care about you! Besides, you've done your share of mistakes and that doesn't meant for me that you didn't care about me. I did just one mistake!"

Yusuke yanked his wrist from Keiko's grip, "If your referring to those days that I had to leave you on our dates for Pacifier Breath's little demon hunting errands than you must be the most selfish person that I've ever known. Did it ever occurred to you that I **didn't** enjoy leaving you! And for your information, Keiko Yukimura, that one mistake really did some damage to me! I admit I don't have one romantic bone in my body, but kissing another guy, while playing with my emotions is ten times WORSE than the shit that I've been though in my LIFE!"

Keiko got this realization into her head just now. Sure Yusuke's ditched her on her dates, because of Koenma. That meant that Yusuke enjoyed having her company, the same that she enjoyed his company.

"Here…" Yusuke threw a card at Keiko and the brunette caught it. She looked at it and her eyes widened, "Blast Magician…" she murmured and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke, why are…"

"It seems that you didn't have me in your heart, so what's the point of holding this card? I used to have a special place for you in mine, before you showed your true colors to me that night. Maybe you should give it to your new boyfriend," Yusuke explained

"Yusuke, you're not making any..."

"In case you're a bit slow to get this…YOU DISGUST ME AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE, PERMENANTLY!!" he yelled, as he ran away from the now broken Keiko and towards the helicopter.

_"……YOU DISGUST ME AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE, PERMENANTLY!!"_

Those words echoed in Keiko's head and it made her aching heart even worse. Her insides were too sore. She felt so horrible, because she felt that it was her fault. She had the images played in her head over and over again.

_"Keiko, why…" Yusuke whispered._

_However hearing her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend whisper her name, even though the fireworks were fired, Keiko eyed where Yusuke was, which was enough to push Reginald away from her._

_"Yusuke…" Keiko said, looking at the ex-spirit detective's brown eyes, tainted with hurt, anger and betrayal as she got on her feet, "It's not what it looks like."_

_Keiko took a step to Yusuke, but Yusuke took a step back, "How could you……I trust you……."_

_Keiko shook her head wildly, "No Yusuke, it's not…" she took another step to him._

_Yusuke took another step back, "Stay away from me……" he whispered, with a little tear coming from his eyes, "Just stay away from me……Keiko Yukimura…just stay the hell away from me, it's over!"_

_Keiko couldn't believe the words from her now ex-boyfriend, "No Yusuke, please just…"_

_It was too late, Yusuke dashed away from Keiko as fast as he could._

In all the dates that she was mad at Yusuke for missing, Keiko wished that Yusuke would have forgotten it, so she did have to look at that hurt and pain filled look on his face that he gave her.

From the helicopter, Yusuke was walking in the aisle and sat next to Kira.

Kira had witnessed the event that just happened with her brother and Keiko.

**Flashback**

_The telephone rung in the Urameshi residence and Kira picked it up, "Hello Urameshi residence." She said_

_"Kira, it's me, Keiko."_

_"Hey Kei, what's up?"_

_"Could you, Kagome and Kari meet me by my house, now?"_

_"Sure, but Kagome's out with Yusuke, so we'll tell her about it."_

_The Urameshi sisters ran down to the Yukimura diner and spotted Keiko, Ryoko, Zane and Syrus by there, "So, Keiko why did you want to meet us here?" Kari asked_

_Keiko sighed, "It's about Yusuke's behavior," she said, "You guys know that I care about Yusuke, more than anything right?"_

_"Of course, we know," Zane said, with his arms crossed_

_"What's this all about?" Ryoko asked_

_"Someone has been feed Yusuke lies about me," Keiko said, with venom, "He thinks that I never cared about him from the get go."_

_"Feeding Yusuke lies." Syrus repeated_

_"Who would do that?" Kira asked_

_"I don't know, now he's not talking to me, anymore," Keiko said_

_"But Keiko, it was just one mistake," Ryoko said, "I'm sure that Urameshi has done his share of mistakes and you've ended up forgiving him."_

_"Didn't you hear her!?!" Syrus yelled loudly, "She said that someone's been feeding Yusuke lies!!!"_

_"So, the reason that Yusuke's changed his wardrobe to black and threw everything that's tied to his old life with you away, was these lies." Kira said._

_"Now that you mention it," Kari said, "Kagome's the same thing."_

_"Of course, back when school was at session, everytime a guy flirts with her she sends a sharp cold glare and tells him in a rude way to 'get lost I'm in love with dueling'." Keiko said, "Plus, Kagome's new wardrobe is completely black and Yusuke's the same as well. __I want you guys to do this favor for me, I want you guys to watch over Yusuke and not to hold any grudge against him, because he's driven by these lies to hate me."_

_"Don't worry about that," Kari said, "Now that we know that Yusuke's driven by these lies, the person, who's feeding these lies to him, will pay dearly for doing this to you two."_

_Keiko smiled and looked at Ryoko, "Ryoko, I know about those rumors about Yusuke's infamous rep. That he kills for fun and can whistle ten thousand bad guys with knives and guns. Those are completely false and never could happen. Plus, I know if he finds out the truth, he'll pound the person, who told him this lie. So, don't be afraid of him, even with his infamous rep., he knows not to hit girls, much less kill them."_

_"Yeah, so knock it off!" Syrus barked_

_Ryoko sighed and wanting to hit Syrus now, "Okay, but only because ask me to." She said, "But how are we going to convince Urameshi that he was fed lies to?"_

_"Don't convince him," Keiko said, "The last thing that I want to happen is Yusuke hating you guys as well, because of me. Plus, this meeting is completely secret, I don't want Yusuke to know about this."_

_"Okay."_

**End Flashback**

Kira didn't harbor any grudge to Yusuke or Keiko, neither did Syrus, Zane, Kari or Ryoko, even though she's a little wary of Yusuke. However, she did curse the character, who's been feeding her brother lies about her best friend.

-Jaden's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Battle Fusion (S), Draining Shield (T), Elemental Hero Avian (M), Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (M), Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (FM), Graceful Charity (S), Hero Signal (T), Polymerization (S), Skyscraper (S), Winged Kuriboh (M)

-Dr. Crowler's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Ancient Gear Golem (M), Confiscation (S), Heavy Storm (S), Rush Recklessly (S), Statue of the Wicked (T)


	41. Memories

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 41: Memories**

Hurt, rejected and broken on what Yusuke had told her, Keiko was walking in the narrow streets of Tokyo, after getting out of the train from the KC dome. Yusuke wanted nothing to do with her, anymore. She remembered this feeling, it was when Yusuke first died. Until that day, she didn't know that she loved him. She could remember the memories she's had with them from childhood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_When Keiko noticed someone, about her height behind Yugi, she walked over to see a nervous Yusuke behind him, "Hi!" she said, with a smile_

_"Hello!" Yusuke said, in hasty voice, "My n-name is Yusuke!"_

_"Nice to meet you, Yusuke!" Keiko said, grabbing Yusuke's hand, "I'm Keiko!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Happy 5th birthday Keiko!" 5-year-old Yusuke said, giving the now 5-year-old Keiko a Duel Monsters Card._

_The little girl looked at it with awe, "Draining Shield…" she looked at Yusuke, "But why are you giving me your prized card?"_

_"Because you're my best friend, Keiko." Yusuke replied_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Yusuke, here!" Keiko gets out her deck and pulls out a card and gives it to Yusuke, "It should give your monsters a helping hand."_

_Yusuke smiled and pecked Keiko's right cheek, making the little girl blush, "Thanks Keiko!" he said_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Six-year-old Keiko screams at her now destroyed sandcastle by her best friend, "YUSUKE, YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY SANDCASTLE!" she yelled then cried_

_Six-year-old Yusuke felt guilty about what he's done and tries to comfort her, "Don't cry, Keiko!" he begged, "I'll fix it! Please don't cry! It would be our home after we get married!"_

_Keiko stopped crying and gave Yusuke a smile, before lunging at him, hugging him, "Okay Yusuke, you can help me." She whispered_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Here Keiko, you can have mine," Seven-year-old Yusuke said, handing his ice cream cone to the crying seven-year-old girl, after having hers being thrown to the ground. Keiko opened her mouth, with a grin and took the cone from Yusuke and hugged him, "Thank you." She whispered, pecking him on the cheek._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Leave her alone!"_

_A bunch of eight-year-old boy, who were bullying a seven-year-old Keiko, looked to see an enraged eight-year-old Yusuke charged at them. Yusuke slammed his fists hard at the boys' jaw and they ran away from him._

_Yusuke scolded at their retreating back and looked at the crying Keiko. He walked over to the brunette girl and hold her arms, "Keiko, are you okay?" he asked_

_Keiko looked up with her watery eyes at Yusuke's brown ones, "What did they do to you?" Yusuke asked._

_Keiko didn't waste anytime to wrap her arms around Yusuke's neck, hugging him, "It's not that important, Yusuke." She murmured_

_Yusuke returned the hug, "I promise I'll always be there for you, Keiko, no matter what." He whispered._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nine year old, Keiko was sitting on the steps of her family's diner, with her hairs covering her sobbing face, "Keiko, why are you crying?"_

_Keiko looked up to see Yusuke towering above him, "Yusuke, I don't have a Duel Disk of my own!" she cried._

_Yusuke places his hands onto Keiko's arms, "Hey Keiko, don't cry!" he plead, "Come on!"_

_Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and dragged her onto her feet._

_"Yusuke, where are you taking me?" Keiko asked._

_"To my house of course."_

_The two nine-year-olds approached Yusuke's apartment and walked through the door._

_"Here you go." Yusuke gives Keiko a box that read the words 'Duel Disk'._

_Keiko opened the box and her eyes widened, "A Duel Disk!" she looked up to Yusuke and lunged him, with her arms around his neck, hugging him, "Thank you, Yusuke." She whispered, then pecking his cheek._

_Yusuke returned the hug, "I just want to see that smile of yours."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Yusuke, what do think you're doing!" yelled a ten-year-old Keiko. She saw her best friend standing onto the bridge railing, where the river was below. Keiko ran towards him and pulled him down from the railing._

_"Let me go, Keiko… I can't take this anymore. I am so tired of them all! I'm gonna jump to end it!"_

_"Yusuke," Keiko started,. "Whom are you talking about? Who would make you do this?"_

_"All of the teachers, and some of the kids at class.. And some of the older guys follow me around and get into fights with me… they keep calling me a stupid bastard…. Ever since both Zane and Syrus left here, I'm always alone. They hate me, everyone hates me! Hikari hates me! My mother hates me! Even my dad, who's not here hates me!"_

_Keiko quickly turns him around and hugs him, "I don't hate you." She whispered. "And you're not a bastard in my eyes. You're Yusuke Urameshi, my best friend, I won't leave you for anything."_

_Yusuke wrapped his arms around Keiko, "Okay Keiko, I'll live, only for you." He said._

_"Glad to hear it."_

_"Thanks for saving my life."_

_"No problem."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Nice uniform."_

_An angry fourteen-year-old girl, with a pigtailed hairstyle, wearing a blue sailor shirt, with a matching skirt appeared before her rebellious best friend, with her arms crossed, "It's what girls wear in this school."_

_Yusuke looked the other way to ignore the brown haired aggravated girl, which made it worse and resulted her hitting him upside the head, "The boys wear blue jumpsuits, which I don't see you in!"_

_Yusuke snorted, "Give me a break, Keiko, I look better in green." He said._

_Keiko grunts, "I swear, your brain must be messed up! You give our school the worst attendance record, which makes me as class rep., look bad. You know, sometimes, I don't think of anyone, but yourself and you don't even do that right! Yusuke, have even heard a word that I've just said!"_

_"Nice skirt."_

_Keiko was now angry beyond and mega ton slapped the pervert to the floor. Yusuke got up and stumbling to walk, with a stupid grin on his face, "Yusuke, you perv, people like you should be run off the streets!" Keiko barked_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hey Keiko, nice uniform!"_

_"Yusuke, you pervert!" Keiko slapped a boy with orange hair hard enough to hit floor. She realized that she hit the wrong person and remember that Yusuke's dead, after that car accident, "Who the heck are you?"_

_The boy looked at Keiko, "It's me, Yusuke."_

_"Yusuke?"_

_The boy rubbed his cheek, where Keiko slapped him, "I don't care what any guy say, your punches hurt the most!" he said._

_"Don't play around, Yusuke, is it really you?" Keiko inquired_

_"Yeah it is, I'm just borrowing someone else's body. Now I need to give you my message because I only have one minute left before I give this oaf his body back, so…take care of my body and tell my mom to stop the funeral because I'm coming back. Okay? So just wait for me and believe."_

_"Oh Yusuke, I knew it was you since the first moment you spoke. And it's not because of your stupid gags, and I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to."_

_"Whoa…let's not get mushy right now," said Kuwabara/Yusuke receiving a hug from Keiko, "Keiko, I have to leave now."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hey nice kiss." Those were Yusuke's first words back from the dead, after Keiko kissed him._

_In joy, Keiko wrapped her arms around Yusuke's torso, "Yusuke, I'm so glad that you're back!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Those images came into Keiko's mind and it hurt her that Yusuke would believe lies over her. She remembered first knowing about his job as a spirit detective when she had to convince to Botan to tell her. She had to take care of Yusuke's unconscious body at the Dark Tournament. The last dates that she had with Yusuke before he left for Demon World and Seto Kaiba's house for the summer.

It ended when…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hello Reginald…."_

_"Hello Keiko!" he greeted, "So Urameshi hasn't come yet, huh?"_

_The blonde duelist sat by Keiko, "Well, he said that he'll come late, so I'll take his word on it." Keiko said._

_"Hm…"_

_Keiko sighed, "Oh!" she looked at Reginald, "What happened to that who you had a crush on?" she asked, as the fireworks started._

_Reginald blinked twice; "Oh!" he looked away from the brunette and scratched his head, "Say Keiko?"_

_"Yeah!" Keiko was looked at the blonde boy with quizzical_

_"What do you think of me?" Reginald asked._

_Keiko blushed at bit and shook it off, 'No…remember Yusuke, Keiko, remember Yusuke,' she thought, "Well, to tell you the truth, Reginald, I think that you're a great guy and I…." she was cut off as he felt Reginald's arms slide around her waist and pull her close to her._

_Keiko eyed Reginald, "Hey Reginald, what are you doing?" she asked, not liking where this was going._

_"Keiko, that girl I was talking that I'm in love with is you."_

_Keiko was shocked at this and pulled away from Reginald's arms, "I'm sorry, Reginald but I've got Yusuke now and……"_

_Reginald pulled Keiko to him again to interrupt the brunette, "Just...forget about him. Forget about Urameshi. You've got me now."_

_Keiko got out of Reginald's embrace. "Look...Reginald. You're a great guy...and all...but..." She trailed off, unable to put her feelings into words. Slowly, she turned around to face him. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him._

_"I-I see..." Reginald said softly. He gazed down at Keiko. "Keiko...please hear me out! I know I've only known you for a few, so this may sound totally crazy but...the minute I met you, I felt something click inside of me. And when I'm around you...there's this sense of craziness in my heart." He reached out and gripped Keiko's hand in his own. "Keiko...I love you."_

_Keiko's eyes widened even further as Reginald pulled his hand out of her and places it onto Keiko's waist._

_"Reginald...I never knew you felt that way...but that doesn't change anything. You're a nice guy...and I almost wish I could return your feelings. But...I'm sorry. I don't love you. I can't love you."_

_"I-it's Urameshi isn't it?" Reginald whispered his voice nearly cracking._

_Keiko smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah! I love him!"_

_Reginald sighed, as the sound of fireworks occurred and he managed to whisper, "Keiko...can you do something for me?"_

_Keiko took Reginald's hand away from her waist and looked up at him, with pity, "Yeah!" she replied_

_Reginald took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "Keiko...I understand how you feel about Urameshi...and I should move on...please in order for me get through this...would you...kiss me?"_

_Keiko's eyes were the size of saucer, "Whoa!" she gawked, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Hold on, I'm not going to–"_

_Keiko was interrupted when Reginald's lips have met with hers._

_Keiko was both angry and confused and she had a good mind to slap Reginald into next week. But somehow she was being control to deepen the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss._

_Reginald found warmth for his arms inside Keiko's jacket around her waist. Keiko tried to stop, but it was as if someone was controlling her body and hoped Yusuke doesn't see this._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Keiko, why…" Yusuke whispered as a he was having a hard time to breath and he dropped Keiko's gift._

_However hearing her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend whisper her name, even though the fireworks were fired, Keiko eyed where Yusuke was, which was enough to push Reginald away from her._

_"Yusuke…" Keiko said, looking at the ex-spirit detective's brown eyes, tainted with hurt, anger and betrayal as she got on her feet, "It's not what it looks like."_

_Keiko took a step to Yusuke, but Yusuke took a step back, "How could you……I trust you……."_

_Keiko shook her head wildly, "No Yusuke, it's not…" she took another step to him._

_Yusuke took another step back, "Stay away from me……" he whispered, with a little tear coming from his eyes, "Just stay away from me……Keiko Yukimura…just stay the hell away from me, it's over!"_

_Keiko couldn't believe the words from her now ex-boyfriend, "No Yusuke, please just…"_

_It was too late, Yusuke dashed away from Keiko as fast as he could._

_Wishing that this was horrible dream, Keiko felt the most horrible about this as her watery eyes gazed down to the jewelry box that Yusuke left behind. She crotched down and grabbed it and it said: To Keiko From: Yusuke_

_Keiko opened it and her eyes widened. She looked at the shinning golden locket, shaped in a heart. She opened the locket and had a picture of her and Yusuke on each side, with a note go with it. She opened it and read:_

_Hey Keiko,_

_This is a little something that I wanted to give you for being the best girlfriend that a guy could have._

_Love Yusuke._

_Keiko opened her mouth, feeling a lot worse than before by getting this gift, it made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't the best girlfriend that Yusuke had. Yusuke trusted her, he loved her. But now, it was shattered because she destroyed that trust. Keiko loved him as well, but now Yusuke's too angry with her to speak to her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two words that she now despised in the world were Reginald Haga. If it wasn't for him, she'd be still with Yusuke right now.

"Fancy meeting you hear."

Keiko growled, in anger realizing as her now hatred for the blonde was increasing. She glared at the blonde with hate in her eyes, "What…do…you…want?" she snarled, while gritting her teeth

Reginald could sense anger from the brunette, "I take it from your anger that Urameshi's yet to forgive you." He said.

"Yeah, because of you, so piss off!" she snarled. Keiko wasn't the type of girl for very harsh words, but now she was angry beyond reason.

"Listen Keiko…" Reginald took a step towards the brunette and Keiko took a step back, wishing Yusuke was here, "…since Urameshi won't forgive you, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What…" Keiko snarled, now getting anger.

"Since Urameshi's too stupid to see that you still love you, it's about time that you moved on." Reginald said, "Besides, why would you want that worthless street punk, anyways."

Before realizing, Reginald felt a huge blow to his nuts, like someone kicked him there. Reginald wailed in pain, holding his nuts, "That was for that kiss that got Yusuke to brake up with me!" Keiko spat and slammed her fist into Reginald face, which made him hit the ground, "That's for calling him a worthless street punk!"

The enraged brunette grabs Reginald's collar and punches his face hard and kept going, "You! Worthless! Whelp! Don't! You! Dare! Call! Yusuke! Stupid! When! You! Don't! Even! Know! Him!" Keiko seethed, while punching Reginald's now bleeding face, "In other words, only I can call him 'stupid'!"

Keiko kept on her assault on the blonde, "You! Ruined! My! Life!" she seethed and then ready to give one last punch, but someone caught her wrist, "Whoa Kei, what da hell do ya think ya doing!?!"

'I know that voice.' Keiko thought, putting Reginald and whirled around to see Joey and Mai behind her.

Keiko panted as her anger was slowly deteriorating.

"Whoa." Mai examined Reginald's unconscious body, "What did you do to the kid?"

"He…made…Yusuke." Keiko fell into Joey's arms and crutched his shirt and cried her eyes out, "Oh Keiko." Joey wrapped his arms around the crying brunette.

Please Read and Review!


	42. Chosen Ones and Society of Light

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 42: Chosen Ones and Society of Light**

"Someone's feeding Yusuke lies!" Joey and Mai gawked.

Keiko nodded, sadly, after telling Joey and Mai everything that's been happening between her and Yusuke, at her family's diner, "I just don't know who's doing it and why," she said and wiped out a tear from her eyes, "I just can't believe that Yusuke would believe someone else over me."

Joey sighed, while rubbing Keiko's right shoulder in comfort, "Whoever did it is probably after no good." He said

"Listen, you guys, please don't hate Yusuke for this," Keiko plead, "It's not his fault."

"Don't worry, Keiko," Mai said, "We don't blame you or Yusuke for happened."

"That's right, whoever's feedin' Yusuke these lies, is a lot to blame." Joey added

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and his vision getting clearer. He eyes around his surroundings to see that he was in a room, "Huh?"

Inuyasha sits up and looked around to see that he was lying on a bed, "Where am I?" he murmured

"Good you're awake."

Inuyasha looked at the owner of the voice, which appeared to be a middle-aged man with silver shoulder-length hair, covering one of his red eyes at the left. He was wearing a red business suit.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bed and went to draw out his sword, but it wasn't there, "Huh?"

"Looking for this?"

Inuyasha looked up to see his sheathed sword at the hands of the silver haired man. Inuyasha snarled, "Who the hell are you?" he asked as he was handed back his sword.

"My name is Maximillon Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Duel Monsters? You're the one, who created that game that made Kagome unconscious one time."

Pegasus tiled his head in confusion, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, you creep, you harmed Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I assure you, I wasn't the one, who hurt Little Kagome, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a step back in shock, "Okay, how the heck did you know my name?" he asked, "Better yet, where the hell am I?"

"You're in my castle."

"Castle?" Inuyasha looked outside to see that he was on an island, "What's going here? I have to get Kagome! Something wrong with her!"

"Wrong with Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at Pegasus, "I have to find Kagome, someone's feeding her lies!" he snarled

Pegasus gasped, "Oh no!" he cried.

Inuyasha tiled his head in confusion, "What's the matter?" he asked

"He's got her." Pegasus said, in a grim matter.

"Who's got her?" Inuyasha asked

Pegasus said, "I'll explain." He said, as he walked out with Inuyasha following, "You see, Inu-boy, there's a dangerous man that's craving for world domination."

"World domination?" Inuyasha repeated

"That's right," Pegasus said, "And he's using Little Kagome to do it for him."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, "Who's using Kagome!?!"

"A man that goes by the name of Sartorious Takama," Pegasus said, as he and Inuyasha walked into a room with computers everywhere, which boggled Inuyasha's mind, "What are these?"

"These are computers, Inu-boy," Pegasus said, "While back, Kagome must have dueled with Sartorious and lost horribly. Now Kagome is part of the Society of Light."

Inuyasha tiled his head, in confusion, "Society of Light?"

"It's an organization made up by people, who believes that everything is predetermined." Pegasus said, "And unfortunately, Sartorious has already in his possession three of the Chosen Ones for his plan to succeed."

"Chosen Ones?" Inuyasha repeated

"They're ten beings with extraordinary talent, like Kagome's ability to see sacred jewel shards. In order to control more than one of the Chosen Ones, Sartorious must have in his possession the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls."

Inuyasha gasped sharply, "No way! Kagome would have sense the sacred jewel in his possession."

"That's one of Sartorious's tricks, he could make the jewel so tainted that even Kagome's ability to sense it wouldn't be so helpful. He can even make you think that the last person or people in the world that would turn on you, doesn't even care about you."

"So, he's the one, who's been giving Kagome lies," Inuyasha snarled, "Do you know where this Sartorious guy is hiding or what he looks like?"

Pegasus looked at Inuyasha, "Where Sartorious's location is we don't know, yet," he said, "However, we do have a picture of him. Show Inuyasha the picture!"

Inuyasha looks at the computer and showed a picture of a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings, with an evil grin on his face. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe, "I think I've seen this guy before…" he said and his eyes widened, "It's him! He's the guy that was at Kagome's house while back! I think that he said that his name was Saiou."

"So, you've seen him then," Pegasus said, "Show Inuyasha the people that Sartorious has."

The image of Sartorious's face disappeared and three pictures were seen. One was a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and piercing cobalt blue, with a braided ponytail to the knee. The girl had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing white sailor shirt, with a blue scarf, with a blue skirt to the knee and brown shoes. Another one was a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. The girl also had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing a white sailor shirt with a red scarf and green mini-skirt and brown shoes. The last one was a fifteen year old boy with black greasy hair and piercing brown eyes. The boy had a devilish smirk on his face. He was wearing green school uniform and black shoes.

"The girl on the far left with the brown hair with a ponytail is Catherine Maxwell," Pegasus explained, "The other girl in the middle as you know is Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha was at a loss of words, "Ka…Kagome." He murmured

"And the boy in the far right is Kagome's cousin, Yusuke Urameshi."

Inuyasha tiled his head a bit, "If you ask me, that boy looks a bit like Kagome." He said.

"As you can see, these are the ones that Sartorious has in his possession," Pegasus said. "The reason why I brought you here was that in order to stop Sartorious's plot is to bring out the special beings weakness to bring them back to their senses, because the Chosen Ones has the power to start and end the war and we need to be one step ahead of Sartorious and gather all of the Chosen Ones and their greatest weaknesses together to stop the threat."

"So, I'm Kagome's greatest weaknesses?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes, so to speak."

"Then, how can I convince Kagome that Sartorious is only using her?"

"That's impossible, because Kagome is basically under Sartorious's control. Tell me something, Inuyasha," Pegasus said, in a serious tone, "Do you still love Kikyo?"

"What! I used to but not anymore!" Inuyasha said, "I love Kagome, more than my life!"

"Good, now there's the matter of finding the greatest weakness of the other Chosen Ones, starting with Kagome's cousin, Yusuke Urameshi. While in the meantime, you'll need to learn how to play the game of Duel Monsters to help stop Sartorious's plan."

"But Kagome tried to teach me how to play that damn game and I couldn't get the hang of it."

Pegasus smirked, "But I'm a better teacher, Inu-boy."

Inuyasha knew that learning this game would take some time, but if it's the only way to save Kagome, then he has no choice, "Okay…"

Author's Note: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	43. Welcome to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 43: Welcome to Duel Academy**

Narrator: The large Duel Academy is located on an island in the Pacific Ocean. Since the beginning of autumn, the freshman that was able to make it in was assembled. Depending on their grades, students at the Duel Academy are divided into three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is made up of those with excellent results from the middle group. From the freshmen that took the higher-level test, those with excellent results, first, are assigned to Ra Yellow. As for Slifer Red, students that are low scorers and dropouts, normally called, 'Slifer Slackers'. Here at Duel Academy Slifer Red students are treated like scum at the school, because they're the lowest rank in the school. Not one Slifer has been worthy to be superior in the school, until now…

Kagome lies on the grass on her back, while enjoying the warmth of the sun touch her. She was thinking how wonderful as a student in Duel Academy. No pesky little brother, no adventure, with backstabbing friends and best of all no Inuyasha. Just remembering that name sickens her, thinking that the half demon that she fell in love was nothing but a playboy.

"Hey Kagome!"

The raven haired girl sat up and looked to see her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi running towards her. Kagome got on her feet and brushed the leaves from her Slifer Red blazer, "Hey guys!" she greeted and remembered something, "What are you guys doing here!?!"

"You got some nerve!" Ayumi barked.

Kagome gave Ayumi a confused look on her face, "Ayumi, what wrong?"

"No Kagome, I think the question is what's wrong with you!?!" Eri corrected.

"Why didn't you make up with your boyfriend, yet!?!" Yuka asked, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome's expression hardened, "I thought I told you guys that I want nothing to do with that two-timing, no good creep!" she spat

"He's not a two-timing cheat!" Ayumi barked.

"Why don't you give him another chance!?!" Yuka asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SAYING!?!" Kagome yelled, "Me give HIM another chance, nothing doing! Did you guys forget what he did to me!?!"

"And do you think we care!?!" Ayumi asked, with a devilish smirk.

"How do you know that we really care about you, Kagome?" Eri said, with a similar smirk as Ayumi

Kagome took a step back, "Oh no," she murmured, "Not you guys as well."

Yuka chuckled evil like, "Do you honestly think that we love you as a sister to us?" she sneered.

"Please Hag-o-me, you were nothing for us," Eri said

Kagome was hurt by this by her so-called friends, the one, who she treated like sisters.

"Grab her, girls!" Ayumi commanded as Eri and Yuka grabs both of Kagome's arms. Kagome tries to get out, but to no avail.

Ayumi stalked over to Kagome, while cracking her knuckles, "This is well hurt me more than it hurts you." Ayumi lunged at Kagome and slammed her fist at Kagome's stomach.

Kagome grunts in pain as her legs gave out of the pain, "Actually, I lied to you, I won't be hurt, but you on the other hand, Hag-o-me, will feel pain and lots of it!" Ayumi continued her assault, punching Kagome silly.

Even being used as a punching bag, Kagome could hear the laughter of her now former friends. Kagome was hurting, not only she was being punched and kicked, but the people that she used to call friends were tricking her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagome, wake up!" Yusuke said, shaking his cousin, who was moaning and groaning.

"Stop it, please!" Kagome plead in her sleep as tears came from her eyes, "Please stop."

Yusuke was getting annoyed, "Kagome, wake up, dammit!" he yelled

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jaden asked, with concern.

"I hope so." Syrus said.

"Kagome, wake up!" Yusuke said, shaking Kagome and was pushed hard to the window.

Now fully awake, Kagome panted heavily and looked around to see that she was still in the helicopter, on the way to Academy Island, 'It was just a dream.' She thought, while panting, 'Or was that a vision, meaning that Yuka, Eri and Ayumi didn't care anything for me.'

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Syrus asked

"You've been moaning and groaning for a while," Bastion added

Kagome's panting slowed down for a bit, "Yeah, just had a bad dream that's all." She replied, putting a fake grin.

Yumi appeared beside Yusuke, _"She had another vision about her friends." She said._

Yusuke looked at Yumi, 'You mean her so-called friends from the warning states of Japan.' He inquired

_"No, I meant her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. They've been playing with her heart from the very beginning."_

Yusuke grunts, 'It seems that we keep seeing our closest friends' true colors,' he thought, 'Except for Syrus, Kurama, Shizuru, Botan, Zane, Hiei, Genkai, Yukina and Kuwabara.'

_"Well those are the kind of people we should trust." _Yumi said, _"But what I found puzzling is Jaden."_

'What about him?'

_"Well take a look, doesn't he look like you-know-now."_

Yusuke looks at Jaden, who had lied down, sleeping and his eyes widened, 'Now that you've mention it, they do look alike. Hopeful Jaden isn't like HER at all.'

_"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you would look at your window, you'll see your new home away from home."_ The announcer from the speakerphone said, which was followed the students looking at the window, with smiles on their faces as the see a huge school with the colors blue, yellow and red on it.

_"Yeah, I know that you're excited, but don't shove, quite a view isn't it. Now fasten your seatbelt in the upright position, next stop Academy Island."_

The helicopter begun to land on the landing dock and the blades stopped rotating.

Later, the students were sent to the school to get there uniforms, which was blazers, which resents the dorms they're in and black shirts, as for the pants they were either issued them or the students had their own. The students were later sent to the main room, with each group in the color groups, for the orientation.

Just then, the screen was turned on and showed a picture of an old bald man, wearing a purple trench coat, _"Good morning and welcome my students!"_ he greeted,_ "I'm Chancellor Shepherd, head master here and you are brightest and best young duelists in the world. Now get yourself settled at your assigned dorms, I think you'll find them quite fitting, depending on how you rank of course."_

Throughout Shepherd's speech, Jaden was sleeping, standing up (A/N: Sometimes I just wonder how he can do that.)

Later after the orientation……

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm in the Slifer Red dorm," Jaden said, checking out his PDA communicator. Jaden was wearing a red Slifer blazer, except it wasn't buttoned up and it showed his black shirt, a pair of pants and a pair of red sneakers.

"Same with me," Yusuke said, checking out his PDA communicator. Yusuke was wearing a red Slifer blazer with a black shirt underneath, with a black bandana tied to his right arm, a pair of jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

"Me three," Syrus said, checking out his PDA communicator. Syrus was wearing a red Slifer blazer, with a yellow shirt with a turtleneck and a pair of black pants.

Just then, Bastion was walking past the three Slifers, "Hey Bastion, are you a Slifer too?" Jaden asked.

"Well, let's see……" Bastion said, looking at his Ra Yellow uniform, which appeared to be a yellow blazer, with a green shirt underneath and black pants, "…yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, no I don't think so."

"Well, I guess that would explain why Yusuke, Sy and I are in red, huh?"

Yusuke had a goofy anime look on his face, 'Wow, even though he defeated Dr. Crowler's real Deck, he appears to have the same brain level as Kuwabara.' He thought

Bastion gave Jaden a displeasing look, "Please tell me that you didn't figure that one out just now."

"What! Ever thought I was color blind!" Jaden retorted

"No I wasn't," Bastion said, "Are you?"

"Nope," Jaden laughed, "But I could have been, see ya in the dorms."

Bastion jerked his thumb, "Sorry, but your dorm's over there," he said, as he was walking away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is our dorm!" Yusuke exclaimed in outrage, looking at it, with looked like outhouse with a deck, "What a dump! Now I'm beginning to see why Slifer Red called the lowest rank in the academy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Syrus said, putting his hand on the dormitory, "It's more like an outhouse with a deck."

"What are you two kidding," Jaden said, "This dorm has a very nice view of the ocean."

Yusuke, Yumi and Syrus sweat dropped at the brunette's naiveté, "What an unusual guy," Yusuke commented, with Syrus and Yumi nodding in reply.

"You guys are in Slifer as well."

The three boys turned to see Kagome, Catherine and Kira behind them. Kagome was wearing a Slifer blazer, with a black shirt underneath, a pair of tan cargo pants and a pair of red sneakers. Catherine was wearing a Slifer blazer, which was unbuttoned, showing off her black tanktop that showed a bit of her cleavage, a pair of jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. As for Kira, she was wearing a Slifer blazer with a purple shirt underneath, a pair of dark brown cargo pants and a pair of red sneakers.

"Yeah, I guess that this will be our home for a while," Yusuke said.

"We're gonna find our room, now," Catherine said, as she and the two girls left with her.

"Okay, now this here is our room, guys!" Jaden declared, opening the dorm door

"It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus said, walking in the room, with Yusuke and Jaden, "Hey, you're a small guy," Yusuke said, "Anyway, I like. It would make a sweet pad for our first year here."

The room provided a four bedded bunk bed, four desks, bathroom and sink.

"It's really not that all bad," Jaden walks over to the curtains, "Now, let's work on this pad!" he said, opening the curtains

"Hey those were closed for a reason!"

Jaden quickly closed the curtains at the speaker's voice, "Oh sorry, about that," Syrus said, looking over to the top bunk

"Yeah, we didn't even see you up there!" Yusuke added

"Well, can you see me now?" Just then, a portly sixteen year old boy popped out of the bed and glared at the three boys, who started screaming, with Jaden and Syrus holding each other, "Would ya stop the screamin'?!" the boy in annoyance, "Who are you guys and what are you doing here in my room?" This boy was wearing a white and red blazer.

Jaden and Syrus let's go of each other, "I'm sorry, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke introduced

"My name is Jaden Yuki!" Jaden added

"And my name is Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus added, as well

"We're your new roommates," Yusuke said

"You're new all right," the boy said, turning away from the three boys, "So, let me tell you how things work here."

"Uh! What things?" Yusuke and Jaden asked, in unison

"Like when parents' weekend is going to be," Syrus said

"Duh! Like the how the color thing works, that's more in important then anything," the boy replied

"How the hell is it that important?" Yusuke asked

"Well, you got three different students here," the boy started, "Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students and Slifer Red students. Now the Blues are the highest ranks here, some students are blue because of the grades and have connections. The yellow ranks are the second highest, mostly younger students with a lot of potential. Then, there is us, the Red Wonders."

"The Wonders, that's a cool name," Syrus said

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us, managed to get this far?' maybe," the boy corrected to Syrus's disappointment, "Sorry we're in the bottom of the food chain here! Dueling Duds! Oh! I'm Chumley Huffington, by the way."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "I wonder, who could that be," Yusuke inquired as he walked towards the door and opened to reveal Kagome, Kira and Catherine behind it, "Hey girls, what's going on?" he asked

"Dr. Crowler called for us from my PDA." Kagome said.

"Crowler!" Chumley screeched

The other Slifers looked at Chumley, weirdly, "What's that all about?" Yusuke asked.

"Dr. Crowler is the head of Obelisk Blue and isn't too fond of Slifers at all." Chumley said.

Yusuke wiggled his nose a bit in thought, "It must be our performance in our entrance exam." He said.

"Where you four defeated your proctors in two turns," Syrus inquired

"Two turns!" Jaden and Chumley screeched in unison.

"Yeah," Kagome rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "You see Yusuke, Kira, Catherine and I finished our duels in two turns."

"He probably wants us to meet the Obelisk Blue students, because of it." Kira said.

"That would mean that you guys will be Obelisk students sometime this year," Chumley inquired

"That's awesome, guys!" Jaden said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah thanks," Yusuke said, with a cheesy smile, "Well we better get going to see what Dr. Crowler wants."

After leaving the Slifer Red dorms, Yusuke, Kira, Catherine and Kagome began their search for the Obelisk Blue dormitory.

"There you four are!"

The four teens turned to see Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine walking towards them, "I'm glad you all can make it," Dr. Crowler praised, "Now it's time to meet the Obelisks."

The two headmasters of Obelisk Blue had led the four Slifers near the front of the elegant building. Painted white, with the rooftops being blue, the architecture almost looked like a castle in a fairytale.

"What a pad," Kira said, looking around the place.

"Yeah." Yusuke said, 'King Emma's palace was bigger than this but at least this dorm has some kind of style.' He thought

"I'll tell ya, one thing, it's a Hell've a lot better lookin' than Slifer Dorm is," Catherine said.

Before the Slifers could gasp out in awe at the sight, Ms. Fontaine had the gates opened, and led the four Slifers inside.

"The place is so gorgeous." Kagome commented. There were chandeliers hanging on the walls that sparkled with the sun's rays, and there was incredibly expensive looking furniture scattered all over the rooms.

Dr. Crowler spoke up. "This is only the meeting room for the Obelisks. Yusuke is going to live in the boy's dorm, while the rest of you ladies are going to live in the girls' dorm. There are separate buildings for the boys and the girls alike."

The Slifers nodded strongly while attempting to absorb the information that Dr. Crowler was telling them.

The headmaster signaled to two huge wooden oak doors. "Through there, you four will find all the Obelisks. Now, go on and you may be greeting your future classmates."

Placing their hands on the door, Yusuke and Kagome pushed hard and were rewarded with the door creaking open. Behind them, Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine stared in shock. It took two strong men to lift that door, and those two didn't even break a sweat, while opening it.

Blinded by the sudden light, their ears detected the faint sound of noise dying away into silence at their presences. As their eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting, they noted that there were large tables that looked like huge benches. And there were people sitting on them. And they were all staring at them.

Yusuke didn't like that being stared at and sends a death glare at some of them and they looked away, in fear. The Slifers stepped into the large room. Harsh gazes met them and they could feel them.

After bravely meeting their glares, the four Slifers walked with their heads up high towards the front along with Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine. As they reached the wanted destination, which was the platform, Dr. Crowler spoke. "Fellow Obelisks! These students here may very well be attending as an Obelisk in the near future! They may look like one of those Slifers Slackers, but I assure you, they don't duel like one!"

Their enmity had decreased at his words. "You know two of those Slifer Slackers look awfully familiar." One of them said, mentioning Yusuke and Kira

"That is the reason that I will allow these potential duelists to briefly stay with you! They've got to know where they belong!" Dr. Crowler said

Kira was shaking in anxiety at the glares of the Obelisk students, but she felt hands onto her shoulders and she left back up to see the warm smile of Ms. Fontaine, "There's no need to be shy, dear." She said.

Kira nodded at that as she was relaxed, "Now treat these students as if they were Obelisks, right now." Dr. Crowler said as he and Ms. Fontaine left them at the front and walked towards the exit.

As the doors slammed shut, all the Slifers were greeted with was bone-chilling silence. It was so eerie that it sent shivers down their spines.

"Eerie bunch, aren't they," Catherine commented

Kira hid behind Yusuke, for protection. Even though she was a tomboy, she hated when people look at her strangely. It was the same feeling that she had when she went to Sarayashiki Junior High for the first time.

Looking around the room in search of a friendly face, Kira spotted a dark blonde girl waving her over.

"Hey guys, that girl is waving to us," Kira said.

The other Slifers looked at the blonde haired girl, who was waving at them. The Slifers walked towards the girl. The Obelisk introduced herself first. "Hi, welcome to Obelisk Blue," the blonde girl greeted, "My name is Alexis Rhodes and you three must be Kari Urameshi's twin brother, sister and cousin." The girl said, pointing at Yusuke, Kira and Kagome, "I watched you guys duel earlier and you were incredible."

"Uh...Thanks I think," Yusuke said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the blonde, "My name's Yusuke Urameshi, I'm the middle twin."

"Kira Urameshi, the youngest twin."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Catherine Maxwell."

The mood lightened considerably. "So, where'd you four learn to duel like that?" Alexis inquired, "Cuz, last I checked Kari never pulled a move like that before, during junior high."

"I just got the tip from Kagome, here," Kira said, looking at her cousin.

Kagome answered, "We just got tips from a very special friend."

Yumi appeared beside Kagome, _"Aw…you guys flatter me."_ She said.

Just then, the two other girls that were sitting with Alexis, looked at the Slifers, "Hey Alexis, aren't going to introduce us." Inquired the red head.

"Especially this cutie over here," the black haired girl said, winking at Yusuke. Yusuke noticed that wink and was feeling less comfortable than with her than Alexis, then sent her an unusual cold glare, which got the girl to stop flirting and captured Alexis and the red head's attention, 'Was there a sudden huge drop in the temperature, just now?' Alexis thought

"Alexis?" the red head called out breaking Alexis out of her thoughts.

"Oh right," Alexis said, "You guys remember Kari Urameshi, right?"

"You mean, mostly every freshman Obelisks' worst nightmare, right," the red head said.

"That's the one," Alexis said and placed her hand to the twins, "These are her twin siblings, Yusuke and Kira Urameshi."

"What!" the black haired girl gawked, "You mean that these Slifers are Kari's brother and sister!"

"Yep! And this is her cousin, Kagome Higurashi." Alexis said and turning to Catherine, "And I do believe that this is a friend of theirs, Catherine Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you four," the red head said, "My name's Jasmine Junko!"

"And my name's Mindy Momoe," the black haired girl said.

"Hey there," a sleazy sounding voice interrupted the introductions. There were three guys directly behind them. The Slifers surveyed them. The first two looked like tag-alongs, one with blue hair and the other one with brown hair while the third one, with the jet black spiky hair…he looked like the commander.

The tag-alongs greeted Kira, Catherine and Kagome with a flirtiest facial expression. "So, you want to come with us somewhere, ladies?" the brown haired boy said.

"Yeah, we could get to know each other very well…" the blue haired boy added, as he placed an arm around Kira, making her feel uncomfortable

Yusuke gave a murderous glare at the tag alongs for hitting on Kira and Kagome and was going to give a piece of his mind, but… "I don't think so." Kira replied, twisting the blunette's arm that made him wail in pain.

"Try to take this little talk a step further, like touching me, I'll personally consider it sexual harassment and you'll be in for the ass-kicking of a lifetime." Catherine said, her eyes regarded his frown and an all too steady hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

He gripped it tightly and murmured, "What are you going to do about it……"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Catherine had punched him head on in the face, really hard. As he retreated and wailed in pain, putting a hand over his bruised face, Kagome showed her brutal aggression by kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ouch!" Jasmine said.

"That's gotta hurt." Alexis said.

Yusuke glared at Alexis, "Believe me, you have no idea how much that shit hurt!" he said.

Catherine and Kagome kicked the brunette all the way across the room, her foot connecting with the left side of his hip, "I warned ya." She said, with a slight smirk

"You little bitch!" the blunette roared as Kira lets him go and lunged at Catherine, but Yusuke crotched down and swiped his ankle to the goon's ankle. The goon did a good front flip, but at the last minute, Kira kicked him hard, making the goon fly upward and slammed the ceiling. The goon fell onto his back on the floor, unconscious.

The spiky haired Obelisk gasped at this, while Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were speechless at this.

Yusuke kicked the blunette hard in the hip and with added force; he sends the limp body to the other side of the room.

He joined Catherine, Kira and Kagome, as he sat back in one of the benches, "So, why are you guys looking at us that weirdly like the rest of the Obelisks?" he asked, not liking the looks that the three Obelisk girls were given them.

"Ah…" Mindy was still in shock. "W-where? Where the hell did you guys know how to fight?"

"It's a talent that I had all of my life," Yusuke replied

"Ditto!" Kira added

"Picked it up from Yusuke, Kira and Kari." Kagome said.

"My pop taught me," Catherine said and looked at the floor in sadness, "…before he died that is."

"Gee sorry to hear that," Jasmine said, feeling sympathy Catherine.

The black haired boy was now freaked at the strengths of the four Slifers, "You kick them to the other end of the room, and then you act like it's no big deal?" The voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't pleased either.

The four Slifers turned around staring hard at the boy they snorted. "Don't you think that you should be thanking us," Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, the guys we just knocked into unconsciousness, they're only your friends for the because of your reputation." Yusuke told him.

"If something were to happen that would threaten their social position, these two would leave you in a second." Kira said.

"Talk about being so stupid and superficial." Catherine said.

The boy's eyes flared slightly. "Listen, you Slifer…"

"Chazz!" yelled Alexis. "Just leave them alone!"

At the blonde's exclamation, Chazz huffed and turned away and walked away from the Slifers. His goons were limping behind him.

"I'm sorry about Chazz," Alexis told the Slifers, "Not every us Obelisks are the same, he's a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Believe me, I've met some like him, myself, before," Catherine said.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

They looked at Kari, who was before them, "Hey sis!" Yusuke and Kira greeted

"Dr. Crowler called his here, because he wanted us to meet the Obelisk, because of our performance in our entrance duels." Kagome said.

"Oh! I'm gonna go to the school," Kari said, "You guys want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke said, following his sister, with Alexis, Kira, Catherine and Kagome following him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three hours later, Jaden and Syrus were walking along the cliff of the island, with Syrus sulking along the way, "You've been sulking since we've left the dorms," Jaden told him, "Don't tell me that you're still upset."

"But Chumley said that us, Reds, are the worst," Syrus said, with a solemn tone

"Forget that," Jaden said, with a confident expression, "I like the color red and plus everything has to start somewhere, we just have to do our best here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jaden," Syrus said, "I intend to do my best from this point on!" he declared with a flame background. Syrus turned to see Jaden running to the school, "Hey, wait up!" Syrus ran to catch up

The teens walked into the arena, "Wow, this place is pretty big!" Jaden exclaimed

"I agree!" Syrus replied

"Hey this here is our turf!"

The boys turned their gaze at two Obelisk boys, who had bandages on their faces, walking towards them, "Yeah and you Slifer Red Rejects aren't welcome!"

"Sorry, we didn't know," Syrus said, "Let's go, Jaden."

"Nah, we don't have ta go," Jaden said, while snatching cheek, "Unless, you guys duel me!"

"Hey you're that kid!" the blunette said

"Hey Chazz, we found the applicant, who defeated Dr. Crowler!" the brunette said

Just then a boy, that looked like he was fifteen, wearing a blue blazer, showing that he too was an Obelisk blue, walked on the stairs. This boy had black messy hair and dark grey eyes, which were glaring at Jaden.

"Hey!" Jaden greeted, "I'm Jaden and you're what Chuzz?"

The boy referred as Chazz growled at the Slifer brunette.

"Show some respect!" the blunette scolded

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the top duelist in prep-school. He's gonna be the next King of Games!" the brunette Obelisk explained, "The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible!" Jaden said, crossing his arms

The two Obelisk boys were stunned, "What Impossible! How so!" the brunette Obelisk yelled

"See, the reason it's impossible is that I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden replies, which made the two Obelisk boys, laugh

"A Slifer Slacker the next King of Games, that'll be the day!" the blunette gagged

"Can it, you two!" Chazz scolded, "Maybe the new kid is right, seeing that he defeated Crowler and that rare monster. I guess it takes some skill to do it."

"You got that right!" Jaden says

"Or was it luck, I guess we'll find that one out, right now!" Chazz added

"Bring it!"

"Gee you know," came a feminine voice, which freaked Chazz and his two followers, "If you three are asking for death you should have asked me."

"Hikari!" Chazz said, with a fake innocent tone looking at the brunette, who had her arms crossed glaring at the spiky haired boy, "W…what brings you here!?!" Chazz looked at the people that Kari was with, "Hold on, not you guys again!?!" he gaped, pointing at Yusuke, Catherine, Kagome and Kira.

"Y…you know, Chazz, those two Slifers look awfully like Hikari." the blunette follower stammered, referring to Yusuke and Kira

"Maybe, it's the fact that those two are Kari's twin brother and sister." Alexis explained.

The three Obelisk boys screamed in fear, "Twin brother and sister!" they yelled.

"Say, you guys wouldn't be the ones that we knocked out, earlier, would you?" Kira asked.

Chazz's tag-alongs were freaked at this, while recalling the painful memory.

Kari looked at her sister, weirdly, "What do you by that?" she asked

"Well, those two tried to hit on us, while we were at the Obelisk dorm." Kira replied

"What!" Kari roared and glared at Chazz's followers.

"N…now, we didn't know!" the brunette follower stammered

"Princeton, if you and your two stooges aren't gone," Kari started, "Dr. Crowler is going to wonder why three of our Obelisk students are missing!"

"Guys, let's start running!" Chazz yelled as he and his goons started running away.

"I'm sorry that Princeton bothered you guys, like that." Kari said

"Yeah, all of us Obelisks aren't like that at all, he's a jerk, especially with Slifers!" Alexis added

"That's okay!" Jaden exclaimed, "Besides, I come have beaten them in one turn!"

"Okay, we have to work on that over-confidence, a bit!" Syrus told Jaden

"Okay then maybe two turns!" Jaden said, with a sweat drop at the back of his head, "Or two and half!"

They just giggled at what Jaden had said, "What?" Jaden asked

"The Slifer welcoming dinner should be ready at your dorm as well!" Alexis said, with a smile

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Hey guys, we better head back to the dorms, pronto!"

"Okay, see ya!" Jaden said as he and his fellow Slifer Red duelists ran out of the stadium. Jaden turned back to the Obelisk Girls, "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

Alexis was surprised at this, "Alexis Rhodes and yours."

"My name's Jaden Yuki, well see ya!" Jaden turned and ran away, with his friends following, "Aren't you going to introduce me!?!" Syrus wailed

"There's no time to dwell on crushes Sy," Yusuke said.

Alexis places a warm smile, "Jaden…" she murmured

Kari places a sly smile on her face and Alexis notices it, "What?!" she inquired, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the brunette's smile, "Say it!"

"Nothing!" Kari said, walking away from the dumbstruck Alexis.

It a second for Alexis to realize what Kari was thinking, "Hey!" Alexis yelled, with a slight blush and shaking her fist in the air, following Kari, "I don't have a crush!"

Each dorm has already started its welcoming dinner. People are enjoying their dinner except for Slifer Red duelists, who are getting a bad meal. What they had to eat were little fishes in a bowl and rice.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys had an opportunity to dine with the Obelisks right now, but you're staying here to eat this poor excuse of a welcoming dinner." Ryoko said. She was wearing a Slifer Red blazer with a black shirt underneath and green cargo pants.

"Yep!" Yusuke said, eating his food.

"Well rather stay here with our friends anytime." Kagome said.

Just then a man with long black hair, tied to the back, glasses with his eyes closed, wearing a white chemise and black pants, "Good evening, and welcome to Slifer Red," the man said in a German accent, "My name is Professor Lyman Banner, head monitor of the dorm. Now before we eat I'd like for all of us to talk about ourselves," he added and turning his attention to both Ryoko and Syrus, who were telling Jaden to stop eating.

"Jaden, come on," Ryoko told him, hastily, "He's said we have to stop!"

"That's right," Syrus added, "He said for us to talk about ourselves!" Syrus eyed his back, "He's coming Jay!"

When Prof. Banner came to the table where Ryoko, Jaden, Yusuke, Kagome, Kira, Catherine and Syrus were sitting, Jaden sweat dropped and stop eating, "So, since some of us don't want to talk about ourselves first then we'll eat first!" Prof. Banner said with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That Professor Banner can sure cook," Jaden said, rubbing his stomach and lying on floor with his back on the wall, "Wow!"

"Plus, he's not like the teachers at my old school," Yusuke said. He was sitting on a chair

Syrus walked towards Yusuke, with a tea tray, "Yeah, seems nicer than the ones from Sarayashiki Junior High." He said, as Yusuke grabs a cup of tea.

"Yeah, he's good people," Jaden said, "I was wondering, how were the teachers from your old school."

Yusuke and Syrus sighed, "You want to tell'em, Yusuke?" Syrus said

"Well, let's see," Yusuke started, closing his eyes in anger, "The teachers there don't like to listen to reason, all they do is keep running their big mouths. They don't care about anyone's problems, but their own!"

"It sounded like you hated that school!"

"Jaden, with my feelings towards that school, the word 'hate' would be an understatement."

"Plus there were two teachers, who love picking on kids." Syrus said, "Hey Chumley, here's your tea."

"Did I say I was thirsty!?!" Chumley snapped, covering himself in his bed.

"Hey, you didn't have to snap at him like that!?!" Yusuke yelled, glaring at the portly boy.

"Yeah, no joke," Jaden said.

"That's okay, guys, I'm used to it." Syrus said, while looking down.

"Tea makes you wet the bed…" Chumley said, but didn't feel comfortable at his answer, "…not that I do…anyway I'm trying to sleep!"

Just then, Jaden's PDA communicator rang and he answered it, which showed a picture of Chazz, _"Hey Slifer Slacker, don't think you and your fellow slackers are off the hook, tonight at midnight, it's on. Oh! Why don't we make it interesting, whoever wins gets the other guy's best card."_ The screen went off.

"Cool, it looks like we get to play in that arena after all!" Jaden said

"If that's an Obelisk, all you got is trouble." Chumley murmured

-Later-

"Guys, I don't think that this is a good idea," Syrus said, feeling wary about this.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, you've got to step up," Jaden said.

"He's right," Yusuke said, "There's no choice."

The three boys approached the arena, where Chazz and his two flunkies were waiting for him.

"Well, well, well, he shows," Chazz sneered, with his arms crossed

"You better believe it, there was no way that I'm going to miss this." Yusuke and Jaden walked up towards the stadium to face Chazz and one of his flunkies with the brown hair.

"Let's go be the rules shall we," Chazz said, "This will be a tag team duel. You're only supposed to attack the person in front of you. This follows me against Jaden and Spencer against Yusuke. You slackers got it."

"Of course, we got it." Yusuke said.

"Time to find out that Jaden beating Dr. Crowler was a fact or a fluke," Chazz sneered, "And to find out, if Yusuke has what it takes to become one of us, Obelisks."

"Yeah, and we're going to know something else," Jaden told him, "Like which one of us has a shot to be the next King of Games," Jaden said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't cry when you lose."

"You too, now game on."

Chazz, Spencer, Yusuke and Jaden activate their duel disks, "Duel!" (SLP + CLP: 16000/YLP + JLP: 16000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Spencer draws his sixth card and looks at it, "I'll set a monster in defense mode and a facedown to end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his sixth card and looks at it, "I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode and I'll place a facedown to end!" an emerald covered dragon appears and roared (ATK: 1900) and a card appeared behind it.

"Ore no time, draw!" Chazz draws his card, "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" a decay zombie appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "Next, I'll place a card facedown!"

"I guess that's one way to start a duel," Jaden said, "But I like to go a little bigger. Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card and places it in his hand and heard coos coming from them, "Good to see ya, Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later but know I'll use Polymerization to fuse both Avian and Burstinatrix!" Avian and Burstinatrix entered into a vortex above, "And bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100), "I told ya that I'd go big didn't I?"

Chazz smirked, "I was hoping that you were," he sneered

"You did? Why's that?"

"Because that move you made activated a trap card, slacker that you set off, Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" Chazz's facedown trap cards opened up, "What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked, feeling intimidated

"I had a feeling that I'd find you guys here."

Syrus turned to see Alexis walking towards him, "Alexis?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap card that let's you take control of your opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing your monster," Alexis replied

"What! But Jaden had summoned a fusion monster!" Syrus said

"I'll sacrifice my zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz declared, as his trap card glowed yellow and it took engulfed his zombie and a cloak of darkness captured Jaden's monster and put it on Chazz's side of the field.

"How did Chazz knew how to play that?" Syrus asked

"You're so predictable, Jaden!" Chazz told him, "I saw you play that monster with Crowler, so I knew you'll play him, soon!"

"But since my Wingman was a special summon, that means that I get to normal summon a monster during this turn!" Jaden studied his hand and grimaced, 'Not that any of these cards can stand up to the Wingman.' Jaden looked at the monster that betrayed him

Chazz grinned, 'Go on, you Slifer Slacker, summon a monster,' he thought, 'I didn't forget about Flame Wingman's special power.'

Yusuke growled and glared at Wingman, 'Damn it, now what.' He thought

"Hey way a go, Chazz!" Spencer praised

"I'll summon Elemental Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden declared as a clay bodied monster with a red head appears and kneels on one knee (DEF: 2000), "There I'm all set!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Spencer draws his card, "Okay, you Slifer Slacker, now I'm gonna activate the Spell Card, Dark World Lightning!"

"Oh crap!" Yusuke said.

"What's Dark World Lightning do?" Syrus asked.

Alexis grunts, "Dark World Lightning destroys one facedown on the field, as long as you discard a card from your hand."

"That's right, now I'm gonna destroy that facedown on yours!" Spencer said. A dark lightning bolt destroys Yusuke's facedown card, "But there's a small price to pay for activating it, I get to send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and I choose my Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" Spencer sends the card through his Grave slot and a demon with a spear appears on his knee (DEF: 1300).

"What!?!" Jaden gawked.

"I don't get it, how did he summon that monster," Syrus said.

Yusuke grunts, "It has to be that Beiige's ability, by discarding him to the Graveyard by a card effect, it's special summoned on the field."

Chazz chuckled devilish, "For a Slifer Slacker, your knowledge for Dark World monsters aren't so bad after all, maybe there's a little hope for you slackers yet."

Spencer sneered, "Now like you said, slacker, that was a special summon which means that I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon forth The Creator!"

Just then a huge, red and bulky monster that looked like an Aztec god appears on Kikyo's side of the field (ATK: 2300).

"Oh man!" Syrus said, "That's a huge monster!"

"And it gets worse, Slifer Slacker, the facedown monster that I had before was Sangan and it's…"

"…special ability allows you to bring a monster from your Deck and to your hand then you shuffle your Deck," Yusuke said, "I know how the damn card work, lughead!"

"Now you're catching on, slacker," Spencer takes out his Deck and searches through it for the card that he was looking for, "Now things get a whole lot worse thanks to Creator's special ability. The monster I select is Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. Now by sending one card from my hand, I get to summon Beiige from the grave to the field!"

In a blaze to dark lightning, Beiige appears with his spear ready (ATK: 1600), "Now Creator, attack Luster Dragon with Doomsday Blast!"

Creator creates a yellow blast in his hand and whirls it and Luster Dragon destroying it and Yusuke (YLP + JLP: 16000) – (YLP + JLP: 15600) shielding himself with his duel disk as the blast stopped, "Now Beiige, attack with Dark Storm Slash!"

Beiige give a battle cry as he charges towards Yusuke, "Clayman, defend Yusuke!" Jaden commanded as Clayman rushed in front of Yusuke and was slashed by the Beiige's attack and destroyed (YLP + JLP: 15600) – (YLP + JLP: 14800).

"I don't believe it," Syrus said.

"Jaden's monster defended Yusuke." Alexis said

"That was a pathetic move, slacker," Chazz said, "With no monsters out your Life Points are easy pickings!"

"Thanks Jaden," Yusuke said, sending a 'thumbs up' to the brunette, "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and eyes it, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!"

Yusuke draws two cards from the top of his Deck, "Next, I'll summon Armed Dragon LV3!"

A small orange and gray armored dragon appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Level Up! To transform my Armed Dragon LV3 to its Level 5 form!"

The dragon glowed as it becomes even bigger and it showed red and black with spikes (ATK: 2400), "Now to return the favor, by sending a monster card to the Graveyard, I can activate my dragon's to destroy any monster with the attack points that is equal or lower than the monster I toss."

"That's a sweet effect!" Jaden praised.

"Not good!" Spencer said.

"Damn right that's not good," Yusuke said, "Now by sending two copies of Luster Dragon #2 to the Graveyard, I can destroy both Flame Wingman and Creator! Now Armed Dragon destroy with Shrapnel Blast!"

Armed Dragon's spikes were shot out like rockets and destroyed Flame Wingman and Creator, "No!" Chazz gawked

"Now Armed Dragon attack with Infernal Assault!" Yusuke said, pointing at Beiige and his dragon went and punched the demon into oblivion (CLP + SLP: 16000) – (CLP + SLP: 15200).

"Way a play!" Syrus cheered.

"Now you're gonna pay for that," Spencer sneered, "I activate my facedown Chthonian Blast, now since you destroyed my monster I get to destroy yours and we both take damage equal to half of your dragon's attack points!"

Armed Dragon is engulfed by the darkness and was destroyed, "My dragon!" Yusuke (YLP + JLP: 14800) – (YLP + JLP: 13600) yelled

Chazz (CLP + SLP: 15200) – (CLP + SLP: 14000) snickered at this, "Too bad, you almost had as us, thanks for the help, Spence." He sneered, "Ore no turn, draw!" Chazz whips out a card from his deck, "Rise Chthonian Soldier!" a grey-armored warrior, holding a huge curved sword appeared (ATK: 1200), "Chthonian Soldier attack Windstorm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards the unprotected Jaden and slashes the brunette's torso. Jaden wraps his arms wrapped his stomach fell onto his knees (YLP + JLP: 13600) – (YLP + JLP: 12400)

"Have you two found your place in the academy, yet?" Chazz goaded, "You two might've been someone back at home, but here in the Big Leagues you're nothing but pathetic amateurs, Slifer Slimes! I'll end my turn with a face-down card." A card appeared behind Chazz's monsters, "Go ahead, slacker!" Just then I heard a sniff like noise from Jaden, "Aw what wong, baby! Are you crying!?" Chazz sneered, in a baby tone, and then heard laughing from Jaden, "This is too fun!" he laughed

"What!" Chazz gasped, in surprise

"Has he officially lost it?" Yusuke asked, looking at Jaden carefully

"Just what I came for, the trash talk, the action, it's just too great!" Jaden commented

"What the……" Chazz said

"Ore no turn, draw!" Jaden whips out a card from his deck, "I'll activate Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards, "Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" a hero in a blue jumpsuit, golden armor and mask appears in front of Jaden in a fighting stance (ATK: 1600), "Alright Sparkman now, attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman shoots a blue lightning blot at Chazz's Chthonian Soldier and destroy the monster. Chazz shields himself with his duel disk as his life points decreased (CLP + SLP: 14000) – (CLP + SLP: 13600)

Chthonian Solder's sword spun up and hurled through Jaden's stomach and taking his life points with him (YLP + JLP: 12400) – (YLP + JLP: 12000), as he clutched his stomach.

"Still think it's _great_, slacker?" Chazz sneered, sarcastically, "Because when you destroyed my Chthonian Soldier, you've activated it's special ability, by taking the same amount of damage as I do!"

Jaden slightly winced as he opened his eyes, "It's only a matter of time, slackers," Chazz started, "Your best monster is gonna be all ours!"

"Jaden, any ideas!" Yusuke inquired

"This isn't over," Jaden slipped a card in the spell/trap card slot of his duel disk; "I'll throw down a face-down!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Spencer draws a card and places it in his hand. He takes out a card from his hand and slaps it to the Disk, "I summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

The barbaric warrior appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "Now Chthonian Soldier attack with Windstorm Slash!"

The monster charges towards Yusuke, "Sparkman, defend Yusuke!"

Sparkman went and went in front of Yusuke and his sword hits Sparkman's armor and was destroyed (CLP + SLP: 13600) – (CLP + SLP: 13200).

"Why would he attack if Chthonian Soldier is weaker than Sparkman's power?" Syrus asked.

"Because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability, which when destroyed Yusuke and Jaden would take damage equal to both Chazz and Spencer." Alexis replied

(YLP + JLP: 12000) – (YLP + JLP: 11600)

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card from his duel disk, "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!"

A red and silver dragon appears in front of Yusuke (ATK: 1400), "Now Masked Dragon, attack!" he commanded, pointing at Spencer.

Masked Dragon sends a burst of flames at Spencer and it hits him directly. Spencer screams as his Life Points go down (CLP + SLP: 13200) – (CLP + SLP: 11800), "That ends my turn."

"Ore no turn, draw!" Chazz draws his card from his duel disk, "I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's face down stands up, "I get to summon one monster in my graveyard to attack mode! Rise Chthonian Soldier!" Chthonian Soldier returns from the grave, "But that's not all, next I'll sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal Warrior!" a heavily armored knight riding on a black horse who was carrying a long-handled axe in one hand appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "Now Mefist attack Sparkman!"

Mefist charged towards Sparkman, "Go Trap Card, Hero Barrier!"

A blue barrier appears in front of Sparkman, "As long as an Elemental Hero is on the field, your attack gets canceled!" he said.

"Why you?" Chazz muttered, wondering why Yusuke or Jaden aren't afraid yet and smirked, "You're something else, slackers, you know that. Acting all confident like that, but your lousy monsters aren't going to get you out of this jam!"

Just then a coo was heard by Jaden and the brunette looked at his hand, which held Winged Kuriboh, "I know he's wrong Winged Kuriboh!" Winged Kuriboh winked at him in responds, "Because doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have a bond. Ore no turn!" Jaden draws his card, 'Speaking of……'

Alexis was stuck by fear, "Uh! Guys, we've got company!" she exclaimed

Yusuke sensed someone was coming and he knew who it was, "Oh crap!" he replied, "It's campus security, if they found us here, we'll get seriously busted!"

Jaden turned his head around, "Why? We're students here," he said

Alexis sighed at Jaden's 'innocence' and got out a booklet, "Student Handbook clearly states that off hour duels and ante rules are prohibited on campus!"

Chazz choked on Alexis's words, "Chazz knows this, but let me guess, he didn't tell you!" Alexis spat

"YOU KNEW THAT!" Yusuke screams at Chazz, "You jerk, I'm gonna kick your ASS!" Yusuke roared, lunging after Chazz but was tackled down by Alexis, and with Syrus aiding her to restraining the raging Slifer, "Lemme go, guys, I'm gonna show Chazz here, the true definition of the word, PAI-" however Yusuke was cut off, when Alexis put her hand onto his mouth.

"Yusuke, keep your voice down, they'll heard you and get all of us will get expelled here." Alexis told him and restraining him at the same time

"Come on, let's go!" the blunette Obelisk told Chazz. Chazz turned and glared at Yusuke and Jaden, "Well, well, slackers, it looks like you lucked out this time."

"What do you mean by that!?" Jaden asked, in outrage, "The match isn't over!"

"Oh yes, it is," Chazz jumps off the stage, "I came here for what I saw, you're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler and that two turn finish were flukes!" Chazz and his goons walked away

A few moments later, campus security came into the arena and found no one there.

"Hey, where are going? We're not through yet!" Jaden snapped

"Yeah, we are! You're a sorry duelist! you defeating Dr. Crowler and that two turn finish were just flukes!" Chazz spat leaving the room, "Come on, Jaden we have to go now!" Syrus said and restraining Yusuke at the same time

Jaden stomped the ground in frustration, "Damn it! I had this guy on the ropes."

A few moments later, campus came into the arena and found no one there.

Outside the school, Alexis had to drag the majorily pissed off Yusuke, while Syrus had the drag out the stubborn Jaden out.

"Yusuke, I'm going to let you go if you promise to calm down, Understand!" Alexis said, with her hand onto Yusuke's mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist.

Yusuke nodded and with a mumbled 'uh huh!' in reply. Alexis then let's go of the former spirit detective, "Gees, did anyone tell you that you can have a very strong grip on a guy?" he asked

Alexis crossed her arms and glared at Yusuke, "And did anyone tell you that you have a very loud mouth?" and glanced at Jaden, "You can be very stubborn, Jaden."

"Only about my duels!" Jaden said stubbornly

"Thanks for showing us the exit!" Syrus said

"Sorry that you didn't get to finish your duels." Alexis said

"No problem, I knew how it would end anyways!" Jaden said

"Oh really," Alexis said, "It looked to me that it could have gone either way, when you guys stopped."

"No way," Jaden showed off five Spell Cards in his hand for the others to look at

"Hey hold on," Yusuke said, "Those are Megamorph, Fusion Monster Reborn, two De-Fusions and Instant Fusion aren't they?"

"That's right," Jaden said

"Wait, you were going to summon that Flame Wingman and equip him with Megamorph! Then, you're going to attack Chazz with both Flame Wingman and Sparkman! Then, use De-Fusion to attack once more and use Instant Fusion to attack Chazz again. Finally, you were going to activate De-Fusion once more to attack and win." Yusuke explained

Jaden nodded, "That's right," he said, "We would have won that duel, if it wasn't for Campus Security. See ya!"

The three Slifers walked away from Alexis with a pondering thought, 'This is gonna be one interesting year.' She thought.

-Yusuke's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Luster Dragon (M), Luster Dragon #2 (M)

-Spencer's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Chthonian Blast (T), Chthonian Soldier (M), Dark World Lightning (S), Sangan (M), The Creator (M)

-Jaden's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

De-Fusion (M), Elemental Hero Clayman (M), Elemental Hero Sparkman (M), Hero Barrier (T)

Fusion Monster Reborn: Normal Spell: Select 1 Fusion Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up), regardless of summoning requests. At the End Phase, you take damage equal to half of the original attack of the monster summoned by this effect.

-Chazz's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Call of the Haunted (T), Chthonian Polymer (T), Chthonian Soldier (M), Mefist the Inferno Warrior (M), Reborn Zombie (M)


	44. A Duel In Love

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!

**Chapter 44: A Duel In Love**

Two weeks have passed, since the first-year students arrived at Duel Academy and school has already started. In the school, the first-year students from the three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red are studying together in a class that Dr. Crowler is the teacher and at the moment, Alexis is standing, while explaining the characteristics of cards in duel monsters, "Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monsters, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards. Trap cards can be separated to normal spells, counter spells and continuous spells. Spell cards can separated to normal spells, continuous spells, ritual spell, equip spells, quick-play spell and field spells." Alexis explained

Dr. Crowler was amazed with the blonde's explanation, "That was perfect!" he complemented, "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I won't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisk students!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler!" Alexis sat down

"Now, who should I choose next!" the Doctor said eyeing around the classroom then spotted Yusuke, "You Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke got up in attention, "Yes sir!" he said

"Please explain what an Effect Monster Card is?"

"Certainly," Yusuke said and clearing his throat, "An Effect Monster Card is a Monster Card that possesses magical effects." Yusuke explained, "There are all kinds of effects that a monster may have such as Flip, Continuous, Ignition, Trigger and Multi-Trigger. Effect Monster Cards are color-coded orange."

Dr. Crowler was dumbstruck at this, 'He even knows the kinds of effects too,' he thought and applauded, "Good job, Yusuke." He said and turned his glare to the Slifer students, "You slackers should follow Mr. Urameshi's example!"

Yusuke placed a wide grin on his face as he sat down, 'That's the first teacher that has ever praise for me.' He thought, 'That settles it Duel Academy kicks Sarayashiki Junior High's ass any day.'

"Now, who should I question next," Dr. Crowler scanned the around the Slifer area, "You Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome, who was sitting above Yusuke, got up from her seat, "Yes sir," she said.

"Explain what a Continuous Spell Card is, please?"

"A Continuous Spell Card is a Spell Card that remains on the field once they are activated and their spell effect continues as long as they are face-up on the field. There is often a cost involved to maintain the effect of this kind of Spell Card." Kagome explained

"Good job, Kagome, please sit down," Dr. Crowler said, "You slackers should follow Ms. Higurashi's example as well! Now, who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler was gazed around the room……well actually he was gazing around the Slifer area, "You Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus sprung out of his seat in attention, while intimidated

"Explain to the class what a field spell card is, please!" Dr. Crowler commanded

Syrus was a little nervous, but the word, 'little' in this case was an understatement, "A field spell is the thing……that affects the thing, which affect the thing……"

"Oh no……" Yusuke said, placing his two onto his forehead, knowing that Syrus knows the answer but too nervous to say anything at the moment.

"He's making us Slifers look bad," Ryoko muttered, glaring at the stammering Slifer, right of her.

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this question, you Slifer Slacker!" said a random Obelisk duelist, which started laughter from most duelists, from the Obelisk area.

Kari glared at the Obelisk duelist, "You better watch your back after back class!" she snapped quietly so the duelist could hear, which scared the living hell out of him, knowing that Kari is going to give him the biggest beat down of the century

"What a jerk," Kagome muttered

Chazz was slightly chuckling.

"No! I know this it's a……" Syrus was blushing and trying to think of the answer, which took a while

"Relax Sy!" Jaden told him

"Yeah, you totally got this!" Yusuke added

Syrus felt bad about himself, "I think not, sit down!" Dr. Crowler commanded, which he did, "Now could someone tell me the answer?" he asked, 'Preferably, someone who actually knows the answer, of course.' he thought shaking his head slowly and with people laughing

"I blew it! I made all the Slifers look bad!" Syrus said

"You know somethin', teach." Jaden said, which caught both Yusuke and Syrus's attention, "You really shouldn't be making fun of us, Slifers like that."

"Huh!" the doctor said

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat ya. So, when you make fun of us, you are really making fun of yourself!" Jaden said which frustrated the doctor and added small snickers from Yusuke, Kira, Kagome, Kari and Alexis.

'That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school, for another second I'll see to it that he's taken down!' Crowler thought in frustration

However, Yusuke could sense what Crowler thinking was and wondered what he could be planning to do.

Later, it was Professor Banner's turn to teach, "So, as some of you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," Banner said, while petting his cat, "I specialize at some of the lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of duel monsters, some of a few might consider to be natural."

As Banner was going on, Jaden was yawning as he was feeling asleep, "Oh by the way thanks Jaden!" Syrus whispered

Jaden turned his sleepy gaze to Syrus, "Sure no prob…… for what?" he asked

"Sticking up for me," Syrus replied

Jaden turned his eye away from Syrus, "Uh oh, I'm thinking that I might have to do that again, in a second."

"Syrus!" Professor Banner called out

Syrus sprung up from his seat, "Yeah!" he squeaked

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, will you?"

Syrus was confused, "Pharaoh?"

"Unless, you're minoring as a scratching post."

A meow sound was heard from Syrus's feet. He looks down and sees Pharaoh at his feet and some of the kids are laughing at this.

Later Dr. Crowler was at his office, still furious at Jaden for humiliating him in front of class as he was writing down something, "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery out of me in front of my class like that?" he muttered as he placed the feather pain back to its case, "It would be the last mistake that he'll make in this academy." He said, as he placed the letter into the envelope. Little did he know a seed was on the floor in his office and outside his office a pair of red eyes was spying on Dr. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler gets a small mirror and lipstick and puts some on his lips (A/N: What a freak!)

Dr. Crowler kisses the letter to make a kiss mark onto, "The Big Kiss Off!" he joked and laughed

At the same time, another class is beginning. The students change they uniforms and are ready inside a main dome.

"I wonder where Sy is." Yusuke asked, himself eying around the place for any sign of the little blue haired teen, "Damn it, I hate gym class."

Inside the locker room, Dr. Crowler is lurking around to see if the coast is clear and got out of his hiding place, "Now to plan the beat where Jaden will have it," he said, as he was opening the door of every locket to find Jaden's locker, "Ah his shoes!" he whispered.

Dr. Crowler placed the letter onto Jaden's shoes and grinned at the thought of his planned-out revenge.

While at the gym, a young lady in a gym uniform walked in front of the students. "Hi everyone my name is Fiona Fontaine," the red head introduced, "I'll be your gym instructor for the semester," the blue head added, "Are you ready to sweat?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lousy girls' gym!" Syrus came sliding into the room, "They should make the sign bigger!" he complained as he was trying to get his shoe off of his foot, while hopping. Syrus opened his locker that they were to open and crouching down, "Hey those are Jaden's sneakers!" Syrus said, "He must have placed them in the wrong locker."

Syrus takes Jaden's sneakers out of his locker and spotted a letter. The little blunette grabs it and looks at it and gets alarmed, "But this isn't Jaden's. Someone wrote me a letter, I wonder what it says." Syrus opens the letter and reads it: "Since the moment I first saw you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the Obelisk Girls' dorm. Signed in dearingly, Alexis Rhodes!"

Syrus fell down with a funny grin on his face, "Wow, this is better than what my mom gives me." He said.

Unknown to Syrus, a pair of eyes was watching him and left in a blur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After gym class, Yusuke went to the boys' locker room and changed out of his gym clothes and into his uniform, "It's been a while, detective."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "I know that voice." He muttered as he looked behind him to meet with a certain fire demon, "Hiei, long time no see." He greeted

"Hn…it's nice that you're adjusting to this card school," Hiei said, "And you're getting a lot of praising from teachers, here, for someone in the lowest rank in the school."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that I didn't think about going with Kari to Dueling Prep School, instead of going to a lousy school where I came from." Yusuke said, with venom, "It kinda made me realize why I ditched school in the past, people there never treated me like their equal, there always either afraid of me, giving me a pointless lecture, or nagging me 24/7 because of caring for me, when in reality they don't."

Hiei knew and didn't really cared about this, but got straight to the point, "Hn…anyway, your friend, Syrus, is in big trouble."

Yusuke gaped his mouth open, "What Syrus, how much trouble!" he said, "It is Chazz Princeton or any other Obelisk."

"Close, it's about that clown that offered you to be an Obelisk Blue student."

"You mean Dr. Crowler," Yusuke said.

"Did you happen to see anything wrong with Syrus?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke thought about it for a bit, "Now that you mention it, Sy did look kinda freakishly happy during gym class, so freakishly happy, even for him, that he started dancing all the way to me saying how it's a 'beautiful day'." He said, "It kinda made me a bit uncomfortable."

"Is this how you humans are when you get a sappy love letter?"

Yusuke raised in eyebrow, "What do you mean that?" he asked, "Did Syrus get a love letter? For who?"

"Actually, the letter was for your friend, Jaden."

"Jaden?"

"Yes, you see, did some spying on your teacher and he was formulating a plan to have your friend, expelled from this school."

Yusuke places his finger on his chin, "Now that you mention it, Crowler looked pissed at Jaden, for making him remember that he destroyed his Ancient Gear Golem."

_"That's because Crowler was angry with Jaden!" _Yumi said

Yusuke was surprised at this, 'YUMI, WHAT THE HELL!?! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM!' he thought

Yumi rolled her eyes, _"Oh please, Yusuke, I'm no pervert thank you. I could read your mind and knew that you were changed."_

'That's good.' Yusuke mentally said, "Say Hiei, you want to have dinner with us Slifers?"

"No thanks, Yusuke," Hiei said, "You should know that I don't dine with other humans."

Hiei whirled around and walked away from Yusuke, "Okay Hiei, don't be a stranger now!" he said, as Hiei sends a wave as he disappeared.

"So Dr. Crowler wants revenge on Jaden, huh?" Yusuke said. "But how am I gonna break the news to Sy?"

_"You can't tell him, Yusuke,"_ Yumi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked

_"Think about it, Yusuke. If you tell Syrus, without the right evidence, then he'll get so incredibly angry with you, because before, he believed that girls wouldn't even look at him, because of his height issue."_

"Then, how am I going to get the evidence."

Yumi sends a cheesy smile at Yusuke and points at the pendent he was wearing. The pendent glowed and in his hand was a mini video camera, "What's this?"

_"It's a spy camera,"_ Yumi replied, _"Now we you see Syrus, you can place this onto his shoulder."_

Yusuke smiled, "Yumi, I can't thank you enough," he said.

_"It's no problem, Yusuke. I mean what are friends for?"_

"But you helped Kagome and I more than we helped you." Yusuke said, "I mean, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be praised by teachers like I am now."

Yumi smiled, _"You know, Yusuke, you and Kagome have given me what I always wanted, real friends," _she said, _"Before, I met HIM I was always alone, I never had any friends at all, I was picked on by my peers, my father abandoned my mother and I. My mother was the same with you, she didn't seem to care about me, all she did was just party than being a parent to me, and I bet that she doesn't even miss me at all. I had my Duel Monsters Cards to keep me sane. I was suffering from loneliness, even in death. Until I found my way to you guys thanks to Saiou."_

"You know, we owe a lot to Saiou for everything that he's done for us." Yusuke said. "If it wasn't for him, I'd still be the Yusuke Urameshi, who believed that the one person in the world that he loved a lot more than his life cared about him, but in the end Saiou showed me a side of her that I never knew."

_"Having your emotions toyed with is a bitch, isn't it?"_

"Yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syrus ran out of the school with a grin on his face, "Hey Sy!"

The blunette stopped at the voice and looked at Yusuke, who was walking towards him, "Yusuke, what's up?"

"Nothing, where are you off to?" Yusuke asked

Syrus wasn't sure how he was going to tell Yusuke. He knew that Yusuke hasn't recovered with his break-up with Keiko, yet. "I'm…uh! Meeting someone tonight."

Yusuke knew that that Syrus was hiding something and he already knew the reason, "Okay, whatever!" Yusuke patted Syrus's on the shoulder, "Good luck!" Yusuke ran off from the blunette.

At night at the Slifer Dorm……

"Hey Sy, the outhouse is all yours, if you want it!" Jaden announced as he walked inside the dorm, while rubbing his hair with his towel

"Sy's gonzo!" Chumley said, which got Jaden's attention, "Yeah, he just left and he was in a really good mood to."

"A good mood?" Jaden said, with an eyebrow raised, "That really doesn't sound like Syrus."

Next door, Yusuke and Kagome were adjusting the T.V. set and they succeeded, just in time to see Syrus, in the screen getting captured by the girls and they concluded that Syrus must have gotten spotted.

_"Let go please!" Syrus begged as he was held by the arms_

Just then, the door opened to reveal Ryoko coming in, "Hey! What's going on!?!" she asked, walking towards the T.V. screen where Syrus was taken to Alexis and her two roommates.

"Hey that's Truesdale!" Ryoko gawked, "What's he doing at the Obelisk girls' dorm!?!"

"Well, he wasn't peeking on them so that's out," Kagome said.

_"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked, "You've got to be kidding."_

Yusuke sighed, "Poor Syrus," he said

_"Yep, ask her," Syrus suggested_

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked

"Well this is Dr. Crowler's trap," Yusuke said. "He wanted it to be Jaden, instead of Syrus."

_"Hello Alexis is really tall and you're really short," Jasmine told Syrus, "She's really good in dueling and you're not……"_

"So he believes that HE could get a love letter!" Ryoko gagged

_"Syrus, my name isn't even spelled right," Alexis said, after reading the letter_

"He's such an idiot," Ryoko said, in a bored tone.

_"Here's what, girls," Alexis said, with her arms crossed, "I say we'll use Sy, here as bait to find out what we've been wondering about before. Just how good Jaden is and I think I know how."_

"Oh crap!" Yusuke said.

"They're after Jaden, now!" Kagome added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As he was landing the boat, Jaden sees Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy there with the captured Syrus. Unknown to Jaden, someone was taping this incident.

At the Slifer Dorms…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ryoko asked, watching Jaden's arrival at the Obelisk territory.

"Yeah, it will." Yusuke said

_"Hi Jaden!" Syrus greeted_

_"Hey, so what is it exactly is going on here?" Jaden asked_

_"To make a long story short," Syrus replied, "I'm basically a big loser."_

"That's true," Ryoko muttered

Kagome glared at the pigtailed duelist, "Hey cut it out!" she snapped.

_"Your friend here trespassed here to the Obelisk girls' dorm campus." Jasmine told him_

_"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked_

_"Hey it's not like that!" Syrus snapped, knowing what was going on in Jaden and the girls' minds_

_"And know that you're here, Jaden," Mindy started, "You're trespassing too!"_

"That logic doesn't make any sense at all!" Ryoko gawked

"Easy, Ryoko," Yusuke said, "If Jaden loses than we'll use the tape as blackmail to keep their mouths shut." he added, with a gleefully expression

_"Duel!"_

At the middle of the lake, Jaden and Alexis are facing each other, with Jaden standing on his boat, with Syrus and Alexis standing on the other boat with her roommates.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Alexis (ALP: 8000) draws her card and places it in her hand, "Etoile Cyber, rise!" a woman in a red jumpsuit appears on the field (ATK: 1200) "And I'll place one card face-down!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden (JLP: 8000) draws his card and looks at it, "First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600), "And now I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman sends a flow of electricity at Etoile Cyber.

Alexis grunts, "Hold it right there!" Alexis's face-down card is opened up, "I'll play the trap card, Doble Passé!"

Sparkman's attack is thrown away from Etoile Cyber hits Alexis, which confuses Jaden a bit, "Doble Passé changes your attack to a direct attack on me (ALP: 8000)-(ALP: 6400) and now my monster that you were going to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" True to Alexis's words, Etoile Cyber charges towards Jaden.

"Oh great……" Jaden muttered

"Oh when my Etoile Cyber attacks an opponent directly her attack gets increased by 600 points!" Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200) - (ATK: 1800) past Sparkman and round kicks Jaden's left shoulder and Jaden clutches his shoulder (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 6200), "I have to admit that was good." Jaden muttered, "I'll place a facedown."

Alexis smirked, "Watashi no time, draw!" she wipes out a card, "I'll play Blade Skater!" A purple and blue woman with large ice skates which seemed to be part of her feet, and identical blades on her wrists appeared on Alexis' field and skates by Etoile Cyber. (ATK: 1400), "And, I'll play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" A female monster that appeared looked like a mixture of Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater. She had long blue hair, pale skin, and a mixed red and purple jumpsuit. Like Blade Skater, she was wearing a pair of ice skates, although she didn't have arm blades. (ATK: 2100)

Yusuke and Kagome gaped their mouths opens, "That's Cyber Blader!" Yusuke said.

"This could be bad for Jaden!" Kagome said

"Now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" At Alexis's commanded, Cyber Blader skated towards Jaden's Sparkman and slices through the hero, with her skates and destroying it. Jaden grunts as his life points went down (JLP: 6200)-(JLP: 5700) and went back to Alexis's side.

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy cheered

"Yeah, you've got him now!" Jasmine added, "I knew what this punk defeated Dr. Crowler, it was only luck."

"It will be my pleasure to prove you wrong," Jaden announced, "Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card, "All right perfect, I'll activate the field spell card, Fusion Gate!" Jaden slaps the card into the field spell slot, "Now I'll can fuse monsters without a Polymerization card and I'm going to summon this one, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)

"Okay, it looks like it's one fusion monster against another, huh, Jaden?" Alexis goaded with a grin, "That's fine with me, all though, since they have the same attack power, they'll end up destroying each other."

"True, but I'll activate a spell card known as Misfortune!" Jaden declared

"Oh shit!" Alexis gasped

"I'm guessing by the surprised expression that you know what this card do," Jaden said, "With this spell card, you monster gets to attack you directly and you take damage equal to half of your Cyber Blader's attack points!"

"Damn it……" Alexis complained

"Now Cyber Blader attack Alexis directly with Whirlwind Rage!" Jaden declared as a shining green barrier appeared around him and before Alexis knew it, her Cyber Blader was rushing forward to attack the barrier and bounced off and lunged at the frightened Alexis and kicks Alexis's chin (ALP: 6400)-(ALP: 5350), "Had enough, yet!" Jaden said, with a smirk

"Not one bit!" Alexis was gritting her teeth, hating to have her own monster attack her, "But too bad that you can't attack this turn, since you've played Misfortune."

"You're right," Jaden said, "I can't attack this turn and even if I can the only that would survive is your Cyber Blader."

"What……" Alexis said

"That's right, I was told about Cyber Blader's effects and I'm very impressed, but it won't stay on the field for much longer! Go trap card, Flame Wingman Scorcher!"

"What's it do?" Alexis asked

"I can only activate this card when I have Flame Wingman on my side of the field and it destroys one monster on your side of the field, despite having special effects like if I have one monster on my side of the field it you monster can't be destroyed in battle."

Fire had swirled around Cyber Blader and the female monster gave a shriek as it was engulfed by the flames, "No! My Cyber Blader!" Alexis exclaimed (ALP: 5350/JLP: 5700)-(ALP: 3250/JLP: 3600)

"All right!" Yusuke cheered

"Alexis's best monster is destroyed!" Jasmine said

"Are you impressed?" Jaden asked, with a smirk

"Yeah, I have to admit that was impressive," Alexis said, "Watashi no time, draw!" she draws the card and smirked, "All right, I'll activate the spell card, Fusion Monster Reborn to summon Cyber Blader back from the grave!" Cyber Blader comes back from the dead with vengeance in mind (ATK: 2100), "Next, I'll play Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader to increase her strength by 1500 points." (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)-(ATK: 3600/DEF: 2300)

"Uh oh! I think you might need to brace yourself for this one, Sy ole' buddy," Jaden said

"Go Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" Cyber Blader let's out a huge blast at Flame Wingman and before he could defend himself the monster was disintegrated and Jaden covers his face with his left arm as his life points dramatically decreased (JLP: 3600)-(JLP: 2100), "Don't forget about Fusion Monster Reborn's side effect!"

Alexis sighed, "No Jaden, I haven't forgotten about that. I'll end my turn." she said as her life points went down a bit (ALP: 3250)-(ALP: 2200)

Jaden looked at his duel disk, 'The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance that I'll win. It all just depends what I draw right here and now.' He thought, "Ore no time, draw!" he announced as he drew his card and grinned, "Perfect!"

"I'll play the Elemental Hero Clayman, rise!" Jaden announced. Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800), "And I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, so come on back, Sparkman!" in a whirl of wind Sparkman appears on the field besides Clayman (ATK: 1600)

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked, "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance!"

"He won't but with Fusion Gate's special effect, I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon someone it will. Rise Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" in a blaze of thunder and lightning a yellow and purple giant appears onto Jaden's side (ATK: 2400)

"Hate to break it to ya, but my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600!" Alexis pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Jaden said, "But one of my Thunder Giant's special effect is that he can destroy one of your monsters if its original attack points are lower than his own."

"Wait, original attack points……."

"That's right, original attacks without any enhancement."

"But before I played Fusion Weapon, my Cyber Blader's attack points were just 2100."

"Exactly and that's even lower than my Hero Thunder Giant's, so your Blader is automatically destroyed!" True to Jaden's word, Thunder Giant blasts electrocity, similar to Sparkman's attack at Cyber Blader, destroying her, "And the coolest part about it is, Alexis, is that I still have his attack to use on you, Voltage Thunder!" the giant blasts a huge stream of electrocity at Alexis and hits her.

"Alexis!" Jasmine exclaimed, as Alexis falls back as her life points hit zero.

"What just happened?" Mindy asked

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered

"All right, it looks like that is game!" Jaden announced as he was thrust his two fingers at Alexis

"I don't believe it," Ryoko said, after watching Jaden's victory

"Awesome! Jaden won!" Kagome cheered

_"Well a deal's a deal," Jaden said, "I won and we get off free!"_

_Alexis placed her hand on her side, "Okay guys, I won't back out, we'll keep this a secret!"_

_"Well if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in, right now!" Jasmine spat_

_Alexis glared at Jasmine, "Well no one asked you!" she spat_

_"Alexis……" Jasmine started_

_"Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square there's nothing to it."_

_"Actually it was more than that, it was close," Jaden said, in a matter-of-fact, "Yeah, you got game!" he added, which surprised Alexis a bit_

_"Later!" the boys said as the row away_

A few moments later, Yusuke gets out of room and towards his dorm, "Hey Yusuke!"

The Slifer to see Botan flying towards him on her oar and landing on the ground, "Botan, what are you doing here?"

Botan grabs Yusuke's wrist, "Hurry there's not a moment to lose!" she said. She pulled Yusuke from the ground and away from the Slifer Dorm.

"Hey Botan, what the hell is the big idea!?!" Yusuke yelled as he pulled his wrist away from Botan's grip and he landed on the ground, behind the Slifer Dorm.

Botan lowered herself down, "Yusuke, what are…"

"What's this all about!?!" Yusuke asked, "If you came this way to tell me that I hurt HER feelings then I don't want to hear it! Although, I'm getting the feeling that you had something to do with her outfit."

Yusuke did an about face and walked away from Botan, "Well, you couldn't be harsher on poor Keiko, do you realize how much pain you're given……"

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke snapped as he stopped, "Do you realize the pain I'm going through because of her? Furthermore, did you honestly think by making Keiko change her wardrobe and that perfume that I'd be that easy to get!?!"

Botan winced, realizing that it was her idea, "Anyways, this isn't about her it's about your new mission!"

Yusuke turned around to face the blue haired reaper, "What mission?" he inquired, "I was fucking fired remember!"

"That was then but Koenma has talked it over with his father and he wants you to come back as spirit detective, now."

Yumi appeared by Yusuke, _"Yusuke, you're seriously not going to go back to working with that pacifier sucking backstabber, are you?"_ she asked, _"For all I know, Koenma was probably lying to Botan into bring you to Spirit World, where Saiou wouldn't save you again."_ Yusuke snorted and did an about face, once more and walked away wordlessly, "Yusuke, where are you going!?!" Botan yelled.

Yusuke whirled around to glare at Botan, "No! I'm not going back to work for that binky sucking prick!" he sneered

Botan could believe what Yusuke was saying, "Yusuke, why are you……"

"I'm through being a Koenma's demon slaying monkey," Yusuke said, "Goodbye, Botan."

Yusuke walked away from Botan again, but Botan wasn't going to give up so she followed Yusuke, "But Yusuke, we really need you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not going back to that toddler looking Turncoat!"

"What do you mean by that…"

Yusuke stopped and whirled around at Botan, "A month ago, that prick and his daddy had the SDF arrested me because that bicky sucking dork believed that I would be a danger to humanity if I stay here!" he yelled loudly

"What! I can understand King Emma, but Koenma wouldn't do such a thing!?!" Botan protested

"Oh really, last I checked there's only one Spirit World's last defense, Botan!" Yusuke argued

Botan couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'No it can't be…' she thought desperately, "Yusuke, come on, there's got to be a logical explanation for all this."

"NO!" Yusuke yelled

"But Yusuke…"

"What part of 'no' didn't you comprehend, is it the 'n' or the 'o'?! It's over!"

"But…"

"What the hell is with you and the word 'but'?!"

"But…"

"There it is again!" Yusuke yelled, "My answer is the same, Botan, Hell no!"

Botan sighed with frustration, "Listen Yusuke, I know Koenma and he wouldn't……"

"Save it, Botan," Yusuke said, "I'm done with you Spirit World Freaks get Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama or some other sucker to do the job, I'm through, it's over! I'm not going to go work for someone, who only wants me in Spirit World Jail! I told you that I will never go back as a spirit detective and I'm serious! I'm enjoying my new life as a duelist, not a fighter!"

"Koenma wouldn't do that," she whispered, "I know…"

"Botan, how do you know that Koenma isn't lying to you?" Yusuke inquired. "He could be playing with your emotions, just like…"

"Yusuke, how can you say that!?!" Botan said, "You know that's not true!"

"Then, explain why the hell did the Tool Brigade almost had me arrested on that dork's orders!?!" Yusuke said

Botan didn't know what to believe, she knew that Koenma wouldn't send the Spirit World Defense Force on Yusuke, but Yusuke sounded very angry about being almost captured by them.

Yusuke snorted, in anger, "I'd take your silence meaning that you have no answer," he said and did an about face and walked away, "Goodbye Botan."

Botan summoned her oar and got on. She took one final look at Yusuke's retreating back and was off.

Yusuke was now angry and kicked a rock, "Stupid Spirit World, stupid Koenma…" he muttered. As he got to the side of the Slifer Dorm, he spotted Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko and Catherine by the side, with shock looks on their faces.

"Okay, how long were you guys here?" Yusuke asked

"Long enough to see you being pulled away from the dorm by a blue haired lady on a floating oar," Jaden replied

Yusuke's eyes widened at this, "So…you guys heard what was said, right?" he inquired

"Yeah, Botan came to get you to get your job as spirit detective, right?" Syrus said

"Spirit…" Jaden said

"…Detective." Ryoko finished

Yusuke snorted, "Well, I didn't take it," he said, "Why should I work for someone, who's going to put me in Spirit World Jail?"

"My question is that how in the hell did you get mixed up with this work?" Catherine asked

"Well, it all started with that car accident, a year old……" Yusuke told everything that has happened to him, including his demonic heritage. Needless to say, Ryoko was now very wary of him, more because of his demonic heritage, "So, right now, we have a demon talking to us!" Ryoko squeaked in fear.

"Yeah, we do!" Syrus yelled, "And get it to that thick skull of yours that Yusuke isn't going to kill us!"

Ryoko glared at Syrus, "Well excuse me for being worrying about having my life in tact, Shorty!" she barked.

"Cool it, you two!" Yusuke advised "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Yusuke made his way past his friends and towards the dorm room.

Catherine looked at the direction, where Yusuke had gone to, 'Yusuke, he's…like me.' She thought

-Jaden's Cards List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (M), Fusion Gate (S), Misfortune (S), Monster Reborn (S)

Flame Wingman Scorcher: Normal Trap: You can only activate this card, when you have "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" on your side of the field. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and both players take damage equal to the attack of the monster destroyed by this effect.

-Alexis's Cards List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Blade Skater (M), Cyber Blader (M), Doble Passé (T), Etoile Cyber (M), Fusion Monster Reborn (S), Fusion Weapon (S)


	45. Explanation

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 45: Explanation**

Angry and confused, she stormed through the halls of the Spirit World Castle to give a certain Spirit World Prince a piece of her mind. How dare he? Sending her to get Yusuke to get his job back, but in reality only to send him to jail for a crime that he didn't even commit.

In anger, she kicked the door open to find a surprise Koenma, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, "Koenma, sir!" she screeched.

She marched towards the toddler-like ruler and fixed her glare at him, "Uh! Botan, where's Yusuke?" he asked

Botan took a mighty swing of her oar and hit Koenma on the head, "Koenma, sir, how could you?" she asked

"Botan, what's gotten into you!?!" Kuwabara asked

"I have to agree with the oaf, we do believe that you owe us an explanation, onna," Hiei said. He was a bit surprised that Botan would actually hit Koenma like that.

"Koenma, why did you have to do that?!" Botan asked, staring at Koenma hard.

Koenma rubbed his aching head and glared at Botan, "Woman, what the hell's gotten into you!?!" he said.

"Don't play dumb!" Botan yelled, "Why are you having Yusuke arrested for something that he didn't even do anything!?!"

There were gasped occurring in the room, "Yusuke arrested?" Kurama said.

"For what?!" Kuwabara said.

Koenma tiled his head, in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about!?!" he asked.

"A month ago, you and your father had Spirit World Defense Force tried to capture Yusuke for nothing." Botan explained

"What! I didn't such a thing and that goes double for my father!" Koenma said.

"Well Yusuke sounded pretty upset about it and doesn't want anything to do with us, again."

Koenma's eyes widened, "Oh no!" he said.

"Lord Koenma, is there something wrong?" Kurama asked

Koenma groaned, "This is bad," he murmured, "Really bad!"

"What's bad?" Kuwabara asked.

"Out with it, toddler!" Hiei snapped

"He…has him," Koenma whispered, "He has Yusuke, now."

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said, "Who has Urameshi?"

Koenma sighed, "A man that goes by the name of Sartorious Takama," he said, "He already has Yusuke, now. That was the case that I wanted you all to take."

Just then the screen was brought down and showed a picture of a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings, with an evil grin on his face. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe, "This is what Sartorious looks like," Koenma said.

Kuwabara shivers, "S…scary." He murmured

"Please, your face is way scarier than Sartorious's is," Hiei insulted

Kuwabara glared at Hiei, "What's that Hamster Legs!?!" he shouted.

Kurama got in between the two, "Easy you two," he said, restraining them, "So, is this Sartorious a demon?"

"Sartorious is very much human and he believes that everything is predetermined," Koenma explained, "Sartorious plans to make a Society of Light, soon and so far we know that Yusuke's part of it."

"But how did Urameshi have a part of it," Kuwabara asked, "I hardly think that he'll betray us."

"You see, I'm suspecting that Yusuke had a Duel with him and lost," Koenma explained, "Anyone, who loses to one of the members of the Society of Light, usually 'sees the light' or brainwashed and willing joins the Society of Light."

"Brainwashed to join this Society of Light," Kuwabara squeaked

"Then, Kuwabara's safe, considering he has no brain to begin with," Hiei insulted.

"Okay, that's it!" Kuwabara lunged at Hiei, but the fire demon gets out of the way and trips the carrot top and he slams his face on the ground.

"So, is there anyway to get Yusuke out of Sartorious's grasps?" Kurama asked.

"Yes and it's by a duel." Koenma replied, "That's a way to stop Sartorious's plot."

Hiei snarled, "So, in order to stop Sartorious is through that ridiculous card game." He inquired

"I bet you can't learn how to play the game, Hiei," Kuwabara taunted

Hiei glared at the carrot top, "Hn…please, I can learn that game in a day, oaf." He taunted back

"Gentlemen, please behave," Koenma said and the screen showing Sartorious's face disappears, "So far, Sartorious has in his possession three of the Chosen Ones."

"Chosen Ones?" Kurama said.

"They're ten beings with extraordinary talent. In order to control more than one of the Celestial Deities, Sartorious must have in his possession the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls."

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked

"The Shikon Jewel of Four Souls is a powerful jewel that increases the power of demons and humans. Its guardian was a powerful priestess that went by the name of Kikyo. Now what I'm about to show you all will completely shock, when I show the faces of the Chosen Ones that Sartorious has in his possession."

Just then, three pictures were shown. One was a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and piercing cobalt blue, with a braided ponytail to the knee. The girl had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing white sailor shirt, with a blue scarf, with a blue skirt to the knee and brown shoes. Another one was a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. The girl also had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing a white sailor shirt with a red scarf and green mini-skirt and brown shoes. The last one was a fifteen year old boy with black greasy hair and piercing brown eyes. The boy had a devilish smirk on his face. He was wearing green school uniform and black shoes.

The four were in shock, "N…no way." Kuwabara said.

"I don't believe it," Hiei added.

"Yu…Yusuke…K…Kagome." Kurama stammered

"That's right," Koenma said, "Both Yusuke and Kagome are two of the Chosen Ones that Sartorious has in his possession."

"But how did they get talked into working for that guy?" Kuwabara asked

"That's one of Sartorious's tricks, he can even make you think that the last person or people in the world that would turn on you, doesn't even care about you." Koenma said

"Like how Sartorious deceived Yusuke, into thinking that Keiko was playing with his emotions the entire time he's known her." Kurama snarled, even though he just knew about Sartorious, now he started to hate him for using one of his friends as a tool, while Yusuke's not aware.

"That's right." Koenma said.

"Can't we just tell Urameshi and Kagome that Sartorious is the bad guy, here?" Kuwabara asked

Hiei snorted, "You fool, they wouldn't believe us." he snarled, "They see Sartorious as someone that there's willing to trust and protect, even if he has to take down a friend in the process. In otherwords, it would be pointless to warn them, now."

"So, we'll let them being used as common tools by some madman and tossed aside, when he's done with them!" Kuwabara bowled

"We don't have much of a choice, Kuwabara." Botan said, solemnly, "Should I tell Keiko this?"

"No, we can't have her worry that much about Yusuke, right now." Koenma said. "She has it worse that Yusuke is relucent to believe her, imagine how she'll react if someone is using the one that she really cares about, like a common tool."

"Hey doesn't that girl in the picture on the left look familiar?" Kuwabara asked, pointing at the picture of the braided haired girl.

"That's the girl that Yusuke and Kagome met at Seto Kaiba's place," Kurama said. "I believe that the girl's name is Catherine Maxwell."

"That's right," Koenma said. "Right now, we have to find the rest of the Chosen Ones before Sartorious finds them."

"What about Urameshi and Kagome?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, someone has got to watch them," Koenma said.

Botan stepped forward, "I'll watch them." She said.

"Good, plus there's another Chosen One at Duel Academy either than Yusuke, Kagome and Catherine." Koenma said.

"A Chosen One at Duel Academy." Botan said

"Exactly, there's not a moment to lose, people," Koenma said, "We must find the rest of the Chosen Ones or the world could be in jeopardy."

"Yes!" Everyone said.


	46. Making the Grade Pt 1

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 46: Making the Grade Pt. 1**

At the Slifer Dorms one morning, Jaden and Chumley were still sleeping, while Yusuke was in the bathroom getting ready for the Field Test and Syrus was sitting at his desk, nervous about the fields test, "Please, please, please, please, help me ace my test today or I'll get stuck wearing his red blazer forever……not that red doesn't look good on you, Slifer!" Syrus prayed, while wearing a head band with three Monster Reborn cards onto while surrounded by candles, "But I want be in Ra Yellow, please give me a sign that you'll please."

Just then, the alarm went off, which alarmed Syrus, "SLIFER!" he screeched

"It's just the alarm," Syrus said, as he turned off the alarm and gazed at the sleeping Jaden, "And of course, Jaden sleeps right through it. How could he be so relax, when there's so much at steak?" he asked

Syrus sighed, "Jaden, wake up, if you missed these test you'll never advance to the next dorms!" he told him as he was shaking the brunette, which resulted as Jaden pushed Syrus away from him, "Wrong cause I'll play a trap!" he announced and went straight to bed

Syrus tires to sit up, "Why can't he be dreaming in defense mode, when I wake him up?!" he asked, no one in particular and looked at the bathroom door, "I wonder if Yusuke is done, yet?"

"Duh? Syrus, you shouldn't be hurrying those at all!" Chumley suggested

"Huh?" Syrus said

"Just think about it, Sy," Chumley said, "Today's written test, we have our field's test and it would be totally lishes for us three if we let Jaden sleep right through it and Yusuke to take as long as he wants in the bathroom, you guys get what I'm saying."

"Chumley, I never get you say," Syrus said

"Hello, the field test is where they pit class members to face each other in a duel and I don't want to duel the guy who defeated Dr. Crowler and the guy, who defeated his proctor, in just two turns, so if we get the competition to sleep in we make out, ya got it."

"Oh I get it!" Syrus snapped, glaring at Chumley, "And I'm starting to get why you were held back 2 years! Plus, Chumley, if Yusuke's out, then there's Kagome and Catherine Maxwell as well! Jaden, wake up, we're already late, so I'll save you a seat!"

Yusuke got out of the bathroom, with his school uniform, "Ready Sy!" he said, looking at the sleeping Jaden. Yusuke sighed at the brunette's lazy behavior, "He's hopeless." He muttered

Yusuke and Syrus sprung out of the room and towards the exam site.

The two Slifer boys ran from their dorms, with Syrus trying to for the test off head and tripping.

"Hey Sy, are you okay?" Yusuke asked

Syrus got onto his feet, "I'm fine."

The boys ran into the school, while in their minds that they'll be late for the exam. Just then, Syrus bumped into someone in the front, "Syrus!" Yusuke ran to his fallen childhood friend.

"Hey Slifer Slackers, watch where you're going next time!"

Yusuke and Syrus knew that voice to well as the gaze at the frown and glare of Chazz Princeton.

"Well, good morning to you too, Chazz," Yusuke said, in a sarcastic tone

Chazz snorted, "Why bother going to take this test, slackers?" he sneered, "You'll end up failing in the end." With that, Chazz did an about face on the Slifers and walked away from them.

Yusuke helped Syrus up, "I don't know what the hell that guy's problem is." He said, glaring at Chazz's retreating back

While at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was wake and running to class, "Boy that Chumley sure can cook!" he announce, "A five course breakfast, wow!"

Jaden runs pasted an old lady, who was pushing a truck up a hill, which got Jaden to stop, "Hold on!" he said, as he turned around and felt that the old lady needed help, "Ah to be a gentleman or to be on time." He said, to himself, "Oh well seeing that I'm never on time!"

Jaden ran behind the old lady and grabbed hold on the truck, "Never fear, Jaden's here!" he announced

"Oh thank you," the old lady said, "You must be from the auto club."

"Don't let the red jacket fool ya," Jaden said, as he was pushing the truck, "I'm just your good deed dude!" Jaden accidentally, let's go of the truck, "Isn't it just nice!" the elderly said

The truck was being pushed back, "It would be nice if I pushed!" Jaden ran behind the truck and pushed it, "You're such a sweet boy, I'll remember this!" the lady said

While at class, the test had already had started thirty minutes prior, "You have 45 minutes to finish your test," Banner said to the class

Yusuke looked at Syrus and nudged the blunette, "Syrus, wake up!" he whispered

Syrus had his head down sleeping, "……which counters a field spell……which counters."

Ryoko eyed at the sleeping Syrus, 'Why does Urameshi even bother with that blue haired pipsqueak?' she thought, 'It doesn't matter anyway, as soon as I pass this test and become a Ra Yellow duelist, then no more being in the same rank as Syrus Truesdale.'

Yusuke could use the old Dark-Magician-Girl-wants-to-kiss-you trick, to wake Syrus up, but voted against that.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Yusuke looked up to see Jaden, by his side, "Jaden, where the hell have you been?" he whispered

Jaden chuckled nervously, "Well, it's rather complicated," he then looked at Syrus, "I didn't know that this was an oral exam, Syrus."

Syrus woke up to see Jaden towering above him, "Maybe, next time, sleeping would be better than an all night Slifer Salience!" he said

"You're here!" Syrus commented

"You three might want to keep it down!"

The three boys looked up to see Chazz, glaring at them, "Some of us might want to pass this test!" Chazz seethed

"Hey I plan to pass, but it doesn't work out that way!" Jaden said

"Oh Jaden!" Banner called out, "Why don't you come down here and get your exam?"

"Be there in a giff!" Jaden said, making his way downstairs

'He'd better,' Kagome said, eying at Jaden, who was getting his test, 'He has only 44 minutes into this test, he'd be lucky to even finish.'

A few moments later, Jaden and Syrus were sleeping and snoring through the test, "You may be able to dream your way out of the written exam, Jaden, but when your field test starts believe me, you'll have a nightmare." Dr. Crowler muttered, while by the door spotting the sleeping brunette

After the written test was finished, everyone was racing to the card shop to get some rare cards for their deck, while Bastion and Yusuke were waking Jaden and Syrus from sleeping, "Guys, wake up, the card shop will run out of cards if you two aren't up to get them!" Yusuke said, shaking Jaden up

"That's right," Bastion said, shaking Syrus, "So, you two might want to get some serious thinking about getting up."

Syrus shot up and sighed, "I flunked!" he said, "I'm a complete failure!"

Jaden laughed, "Sy, if they have a class, in melodrama then you'd get an A!" he commented

"Hey where did everyone go?" Syrus asked, looking all over the classroom

"Everyone is at the card shop getting rare cards for their decks," Bastion replied

"Then, why are you not there, Bastion?"

"Please, one rare card would throw my delicate deck of balance."

"Mine wouldn't!" Syrus exclaimed

"Then, why the hell are we still standing here for?" Yusuke asked, "There's nothing like the nice smell of new cards in the morning!"

A few moments later………

"What do you mean, that you're sold out!?!" Yusuke snapped, glaring at the lady cashier

"I'm sorry, sir," the cashier said, "But all of our rare packs have been sold to a mysterious customer."

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not, but there's a one pack left," the lady showed the last pack.

"Great, I already I'm going to flunk the written exam, but know the field test!" Syrus complained

"What's going on?" Kari asked, as she walked towards her brother

"It turns out that all of the rare cards have been brought out by one student," Yusuke replied

Kari blinked twice, "That's it," she said and smirked, "Hey Dorothy!"

"Did someone call from me?" an old lady came from the back of the store and spotted the customers

"Hey it's you!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing at Dorothy, "Hey, you're that nice boy from this morning!" Dorothy said

"Hey Jaden, where did you know this lady?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Dorothy

"Well, sort of," Jaden said, "You work here!"

"Better than that, I own this shop, cool huh?" Dorothy said, with a wink.

"Hey Dorothy, are they any more rare cards left?" Kari asked

"As a matter of fact, there's a box of cards left for you kids." Dorothy showed the box to them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz!" Jaden gasped, as he gazed at the spiky haired Obelisk before him

"That's right, Jaden," Dr. Crowler walked in the middle of the two duelists, with a big grin on his face, "Since you always talk a big game, I pulled some strings for you, so you got the challenge that you deserve. So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students in the school. What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so your deck would be up to snuff." He said, with sarcasm

"Something stinks about this," Yusuke snarled, with his arms crossed

"Ditto!" Kagome added, with her arms crossed, "Since when was Crowler ever giving Jaden special treatment." She sneered, putting a strong emphasis on ever.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Crowler asked, with sarcasm, "Are you going to thank me?"

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Syrus thought

'This is clearly a trap,' Bastion thought, 'only a stupid fool would agree to it.'

"I'll do it!" Jaden announced, "Alright Chazz, get your game on. Let's finish what we started at Obelisk arena!"

"Indeed, in front of the whole school too," Dr. Crowler said, "Where everyone can see."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz sneered, with a smirk

The two duelists slammed their decks into the duel disks, and their disks activates, "Duel!" they shouted, as Dr. Crowler ran away from the duel

"No excuses this time, Chazz," Jaden said (JLP: 8000)

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!" Chazz retorted (CLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden whips out his first card, from his deck, then heard a coo, "Hey it's my old friend, Winged Kuriboh!" he said, putting the card into his hand and pulling out another card from his hand, "You remember this guy don't you, Chazz?" Jaden asked, "It's Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000), "He'd love to be reacquainted!"

Chazz laughed, "Not after he sees what's I've got for him," he said, "Don't think for one second that oversized pebble has a chance against me, Jaden or against this. Ore no time, draw!" Chazz draws out his first card from his deck, "Fresh of the presses, meet Magical Mallet!"

"What's that!?!" Jaden asked

"A redo," Chazz replied, "All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck, then I shuffle and redraw." Chazz shows off his hand, which were four cards, "Pretty cool, wouldn't you think?"

"But how!?!" Syrus asked, while flabbergasted

"A rare card on the first draw!" Ryoko gawked

"And a very dangerous one, in fact," Bastion said, "Now Chazz gets to pick which cards he wants and which he doesn't."

"I haven't gotten to the best part," Chazz said, as he drew some cards, "You see, Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, so when I draw it, I can play it, again and again." Chazz draws his cards, "And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this V-Tiger Jet, sharping your claws for attack mode!" a green and yellow jet that resembles a tiger as appears in front of Chazz. (ATK: 1600), "And there's a lot where that came from, check out the magic of Frontline Base, it allows me to summon another level 4 monster this turn and I've got just the one. I'll play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!" a big mechanical monster that looks like a catapult appears next to V-Tiger Jet. (ATK: 1300), "Gentlemen, start your engines!" At Chazz's command, the two machines flew into the air and then combined together (ATK: 2000), "Alright, the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Jaden started at the monster with awe, "But wait, I'm not done, yet, because he has his special ability," Chazz sneered

"That's not good!" Jaden said

"Gimme a break! Is this guy's turn going to be finished sometime this century?" Syrus retorted

"By sending one card to the graveyard, I can force one monster your monsters to attack mode!" Chazz said, as Jaden's monster had stood up (ATK: 800) after Chazz sends a card to his grave slot, "So, now after this Heat Seeker Bliss from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" Chazz's monster shoots missiles at Clayman destroying it and Jaden bracing himself from the impact. (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 6800)

"My goodness!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed, in sarcasm, "Perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks!"

"I'll finish up with one card face-down!" Chazz declared, placing the card on the field

"Yeah, you go ahead and finish up, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up," Jaden said, "Ore no time, draw! Speaking of, here's a guy, who can really turn up the heat Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (DEF: 1400) "And I'll throw down a face-down!"

"Not much he can do with all the new rares that Chazz has in his deck," Bastion said

"It's just not fair!" Syrus gawked

'This is a complete mismatch!' Alexis thought, watching the duel between Chazz and Jaden, 'How can Jaden fight back, if he doesn't know who he's fighting?'

"Ore no time, draw!" Chazz draws his card, "Ready for round 2, you Slifer Slime, well X-Head Cannon is!" A blue and yellow robot with shoulder-mounted cannons appeared next to VW-Tiger Catapult on the field ready to strike (ATK: 1800), "And thanks to Frontline Base's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!" a yellow tank appears next to Chazz's X-Head Cannon. (ATK: 1500)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed

"X and Z!" Syrus exclaimed, "Oh man that could only mean one thing!"

"Now I play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's face-down trap activates, "In case, you've slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring a monster from my graveyard and I choose……" in a yellow light a red mechanical dragon appears next to Z-Metal Tank on the field. (ATK: 1500)

"It's him!" Syrus and Ryoko gawked

"He has it!" Bastion added

"Oh crap!" Yusuke, Kira and Kari said, in unison

"That's right, Y-Dragon Head," Chazz said, "It's what I've discarded with my Tiger Catapult's special ability and I combined them all to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz said, as the three mechanical monsters combined together. (ATK: 2800)

Syrus and Ryoko gasped at the sight of it, "Now Chazz, has two monsters with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion commented

"But wait, Jaden there's more!" Chazz sneered, "Actually less……sure they say that two's better than one, but in this case I have to disagree, since the one in question is the ultimate V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz's mechanical terrors combined themselves to a huge robotic monster. (ATK: 3000)

Everyone was surprised at the appearance of Chazz's new monster, "It makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs or at least it did!"

Jaden's Sparkman disappears right in front of his eyes, "My Sparkman……" he said

"Oh I'm sorry," Chazz sneered, sarcastically, "Didn't I mention V-to-Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on the field from play once per turn." Chazz chuckles devilishly, "And if you think that's impressive just wait until you see his attack." Chazz points at Jaden, "An attack that'll strike your life points directly!"

"Don't think so, Chazz!" Jaden announced, "I've have a trap, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden's face-down trap card opens up

"Blast it!" Dr. Crowler snapped in outrage

"A Hero What?" Chazz said, with an eyebrow raised

"Emerges, as in it emerges onto the field, 'cause you have to randomly choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it," explained Jaden, "So take you pick, Chazz!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right!"

Jaden follows his finger to the far right, "Sweet Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (DEF: 800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz retorted, "When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monster's mode and you now what I choose attack mode! Which means not only she'll be zapped……" Burstinatrix stands up (ATK: 1200) as Dragon Catapult blasts her away as she screech, "But your life points will too!" (JLP: 6800)-(JLP: 5000)

"Jaden!" Yusuke and Syrus gawked

"Aw what's the matter, Jaden? Having some test anxiety?" Chazz mocked in a baby tone of voice, "Don't worry it would be over soon."

"No way, Chazz!" Jaden sneered, "I have a whole army of monsters in my deck, just waiting to get at you, this isn't over it's just barely started. Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card and noticed it, "What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" he asked, to his card, which cooed in return, "All right, if you say so, let's do it. I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200). At the appearance of the fuzzball, most of the girls were cooing and laughing on how cute it is.

Yusuke and Bastion snorts, "Girls……" they muttered

"Care to say that again, boys?" Kagome, Kira and Kari asked, in unison, glaring at Yusuke and Bastion, after hearing what the two said, "Um…nothing!" they squeaked. Yusuke knew what Kagome was capable of and even though Bastion had known the three girls for a month and didn't get hit by one of them, yet, he saw a situation of this and decided that it would be a good idea to don't say anything that would piss them off.

"And I'll throw down a face-down, that's it," Jaden said

"That's it!" Syrus exclaims, "That's all, but all he's been doing is playing defense."

'Sure hope that Jaden knows what he's doing,' Alexis thought

"All done huh?" Chazz sneered, "Good, 'cuz now I cook that Kuriboh and I like mines well done! There's about to be a fried furball on the field, ya loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden retorted

"No big deal, I don't have to, that's his job," Chazz said, jerking his finger back to his monster, "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon shoots its blasts towards Winged Kuriboh, "Once that Kuriboh is gone, Jaden will be completely defenseless!" Syrus said

'Alright, secret weapon time,' Jaden thought, tossing two cards to his grave slot, "I'll sacrifice two cards and active……" Jaden's face-down card opens up

"Where did he get that!?" Dr. Crowler yelled

Kuriboh's wings grew a lot, "Transcendent Wings!" Jaden declared, as the blast came and connects it to Kuriboh, but wasn't destroyed, "It can't be……" Chazz cried

"Oh it be," Jaden said, "Transcendent Wings evolves Winged Kuriboh to a level 10 monster and it gets better too, by sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and reflects damage equal of the total of attack points directly to you. Kuriboh, go ahead and show him how it works!"

At Jaden's command, Kuriboh shoots the blast back at Chazz's monster, destroying it (CLP: 8000)-(CLP: 5000), "Damn it," Chazz muttered and realized that he's wide open for a direct attack.

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card and looks at it, "I'll play Card of Sanctity, this spell card allows us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands." Jaden and Chazz drew six cards from their decks; "Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" a hero in a huge blue suit with a white cape appears in front of Jaden (ATK: 800), "And since he's the only one on the field at the moment, I get to two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Bubble Shuffle, now Bubbleman switches to defense mode!" Bubbleman crouches down defensively (DEF: 1200).

"What's the point in that, slacker?" Chazz asked, "He wouldn't be able to attack me, if he's in defense mode."

Jaden grinned, "Bubble Shuffle has another effect, see I get to special summon from my hand that has 'Elemental Hero' in its name and the monster I choose is Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Bubbleman disappears from the field and in his place a golden armor hero appears in Bubbleman's place. (ATK: 2600), "But I'm not done yet, I'll activate the spell, A Warrior Returning Alive, which allows me to bring a warrior from my grave and to my hand and the monster I choose is Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and now I'll fuse her with Avian from my hand with Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Elemental Hero Wingman (ATK: 2100), "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon from the grave, Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800)

Chazz grimaced at the sight of the monsters before him, "Bubbleman attack with Bubble Blast!" Bubbleman blasts a stream of bubbles at Chazz and the Obelisk braces himself from the onslaught. (CLP: 5000)-(CLP: 4200) "Flame Wingman attack with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman lunges at Chazz and blows a stream of fire at him. (CLP: 4200)-(CLP: 2100) "Now Bladedge, finish him off with Slice and Dice Attack!" Bladedge lunges at Chazz and slams the Obelisk knocking him down and along with the rest of his life points (CLP: 2100) – (CLP: 0000).

Almost everyone was surprised that Jaden was able to beat an Obelisk student like Chazz, "Jaden did it!" Syrus cheered

"Impossible!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed in outrage after witnessing Jaden's victory, "Not with all the rare cards that I've gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

Shepherd turned to Crowler, with a puzzled look on his face, "Rare cards, what are you exactly talking about, Crowler?" he asked

Crowler twitched, realizing that he needed a back story, "Nothing," he replied as he turned heel and walked away, "Just need to grade some papers."

Shepherd chuckled at Crowler's reaction. While out in the dueling field, Jaden was laughing at his victory and thrust his fingers at Chazz, "That's game!" he declared, with a wink, "Unless, you want to duel again."

Chazz, who was on his knees, glared at Jaden, "Oh we will!" he snarled

"Jaden!" Yusuke, Bastion and Syrus ran towards the brunette to congratulate him.

-Jaden's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

A Hero Emerges (T), Bubble Shuffle (S), Card of Sanctity (S), Elemental Hero Bladedge (M), Elemental Hero Bubbleman (M) Transcendent Wings (S), Winged Kuriboh LV10 (M).

-Chazz's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Frontline Base (S), Magical Mallet (S), V-Tiger Jet (M), VW-Tiger Catapult (M), VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (M), W-Wing Catapult (M), X-Head Cannon (M), XYZ-Dragon Cannon (M), Y-Dragon Head (M), Z-Metal Tank (M).


	47. Making the Grade Pt 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 47: Making the Grade Pt. 2**

"You go bye-bye!" Chazz yelled as his Chthonian Soldier attacked a 13 years old Slifer girl directly and her Life Points went down to zero.

The girl falls to her knees as she had lost an ante duel that Chazz and his cronies forced her into, "I'm sorry, big brother, I've failed you." She murmured

Chazz walked over to the girl and took a Wingweaver monster from the duel disk and smirked, "Ah a worthy trophy for a rotten day complements to that Slifer Slacker, Jaden."

To his surprise, the girl latched herself to his arm and Chazz glared at her, "Hey, let me go, you Slifer Slacker!" he seethed, shaking her off.

"No don't take my Wingweaver, please!" she pleads, beginning to tear up.

Chazz managed to throw her off his arm and she fell back to the ground and he smirked, "We played by the Ante rule and you lost, slacker, so it's mine now," he sneered.

"Please, my brother gave me that card and it's the only thing to help me remember him by! I'll let you have any other card from my deck, just please don't take that one." She pleaded further.

Seeing this, Chazz's smirk didn't falter, "Well if that's the case I'll gladly take this one then, besides it's wasted on you, anyway, see ya!"

As he and his two cronies walked away, they found Yusuke behind him with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face, "Why are you leaving so soon, Chazz?" he asked.

Chazz grunts, "Get out of our way, slacker!" he sneered, "Before you're next!"

Yusuke eyed at the girl, who was sobbing and looked at Chazz with disgust, knowing that he had something to do with this, "So, just because you lost to a Slifer, gives you the right to bully other Slifers to make you satisfied!" he barked, "You are a complete asshole, Princeton!"

Chazz growled in anger, "Get. Out. Of. Our. Way!" he seethed.

"You heard'em, Slifer Slacker," the blunette lackey sneered, "Your fellow slacker lost to an ante duel and she got want she deserved!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "How about if I duel you with an ante, Chazz?" he offered

Chazz raised an eyebrow at Yusuke, "What you want to duel me!?!" he laughed, "Did you hear that guys, the Slifer Slacker wants to duel me!"

His lackeys laughed as soon as Chazz finished with his statement.

"Why not? I could spare a few minutes and it would be a good warm up for my field test." Yusuke said, with a smirk, which got Chazz and his lackeys to stop laughing.

"You really are serious, after all," Spencer gasped

Yusuke activates his Duel Disk, "I already know that I'll win at the end of my turn." He said.

"You, a Slifer Slacker, win against Chazz Princeton, in one turn!" Chazz goaded and laughed, "What are you, physic?" Chazz activates his, "Duel!" (CLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Chazz drew his sixth card and looked it over with the cards in his hand. He knew how to school this slacker so hard that he'll never duel again and hopefully that he wouldn't blab the duel to his sister, which would be a bad thing, "Hey Yusuke, if this duel is completely secret and you can't tell anyone about it, including your older sister!" he said.

"Whatever, just duel!" Yusuke barked

"Gladly, I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Hanger!" Chazz declared, as a black rift swirl appears above his head, "Now I can remove from play 3 four-star union monsters from my Deck."

Yumi appeared by Yusuke, _"Yusuke, Chazz is gonna summon that V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon in this first turn."_ She warned

'Great.' Yusuke thought sarcastically, 'How am I going to take on that?'

"_You'll see at the first draw."_ Yumi said, with a smirk and wink.

"I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Chazz slapped the card onto the disk and the tiger shaped jet appears in front of him (ATK: 1700), "Since V-Tiger Jet fulfills the requirements of W-Wing Catapult; I can instantly summon him to the field!"

Next to V-Tiger Jet, came W-Wing Catapult (ATK: 1300), "Now I'll combine them together to create VW-Tiger Catapult!" The two machines combined themselves (ATK: 2000), "Next, I'll activate another Spell Card, Trap Booster; this allows me to activate one Trap Card from my hand by discarding a card from my hand." Chazz sends a card from his hand, "Now, I'll activate Call of the Haunted to summon X-Head Cannon!"

The yellow and blue robotic monster appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "And thanks again to Different Dimension Hanger, I get to summon back Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to the field!"

The red robotic dragon (ATK: 1500) and the yellow tank (ATK: 1500) appears on the field. "I'll combine my monsters to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The three monsters combined themselves to a powerful monster (ATK: 2800), "Now I'll combined both of my monsters to the ultimate V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon, there's no hope for you now!" Chazz laughs manically as his two monsters combined once again to the most powerful monster (ATK: 3000), "I'll end with a face-down!" Chazz chuckles, "With this monster out, Yusuke, you won't be so lucky!"

"Lucky, huh!? Let's find out! Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke drew his card and eyed it. His mouth opened with a smile, 'Yumi, if you weren't a spirit, I'd hug and kiss ya!' He looked at the field with a smirk, "That face-down wouldn't be by any chance Trap Hole, would it, Chazzy!"

Chazz gasped, in surprise, "Ho…how did you know?!" he gawked.

"Did you think I'd fall into your little trap, Chazzy?" Yusuke teased, "Maybe, you were thinking that, 'as soon as that Slifer Slacker summons a monster, my Trap Hole will destroy it' and I'll stupidly fall for it."

Chazz growled, 'Damn it, how did he know that I was thinking that?' he thought, 'He couldn't have read my mind, can he?' Chazz started shaking in fear, 'If he did have the power to read minds then that will be how he defeated that proctor, in two turns during his exam test.'

"Too bad it's not gonna work, because I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it," Yusuke said, as a small tornado appears and shreds Chazz's face-down, "I'll summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!"

A blonde lady in black warrior clothes, with a sword appears on the field (ATK: 1500)

"Why ya bring her out, Yusuke?" Chazz asked, "She's totally weaker than my Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

"That's why I'm activating this Spell Card, Energy Drain!" Yusuke slid the card into the slot.

"So, what does it do?" Chazz asked

"What it does is, at the cost of the five card from the top of my Deck," Yusuke sends the cards to the Graveyard from his Deck, "I can drain all of your monsters strength and give it to my warrior!"

Chazz gasped, "Still think it's luck," Yusuke sneered, as his Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 3000) – (ATK: 0000) was getting rusted up and Yusuke's Warrior Lady glows blue and her strength skyrocketed (ATK: 1500) – (ATK: 4500) "I'll take your silence as a 'no'. Now Warrior Lady, attack that scrap heap!" Yusuke declared as his warrior lunged at the huge mechanical monster and jumped high to his head and slashed all the way down and destroys it.

Chazz blocks the impact of his destroyed monster and screams (CLP: 8000) – (CLP: 3500), "I'm not done, yet, next I'll activate Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

"Oh crap!" Chazz gawked, knowing the effects.

"I take it by the shock look on your face that you know what happens next," Yusuke said. "You turn is skipped, while my turn continues and since you have no monsters out, you can tell what would happen."

"That would mean that Chazz's is gonna lose!" the blunette gawked

"See didn't I tell ya that I'd win at the end of my turn? D.D. Warrior Lady, take Chazz out with a bang!" Yusuke commanded

With a battle grunt, D.D. Warrior charges towards Chazz, who was screaming in agony as he's slashed his stomach, taking his Life Points to zero. Chazz falls to his knees in humiliation, beaten by another Slifer Slacker in the same day, in one turn. Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk Blue Elite, beaten by a Slifer Slacker in just one turn. His pride was shot down, real hard.

Chazz looked up to see Yusuke towering over him, "Now I do believe that you owe me a card." He goaded

Chazz growled, in anger, "Damn you to hell!" he sneered getting out his Deck and Yusuke took it and searched through it and looked at the girl, who was looking at Yusuke with disbelief, "Hey kid, what was the card that these guys took away from you?" he asked

The girl blinked her blue eyes twice, "My Wingweaver card, of course."

Yusuke merely smiled, "Thank you!" he turned his glare to Chazz and held out his hand, "It's not in the Deck, Chazz. Hand it over, otherwise my older sister would get wind of this and you'll have to sleep with one eye open every night!"

"Hey, we had a deal, slacker!" Chazz barked, "You wouldn't tell your sister about the duel!"

"Correction, I said that I'd never say about our duel, but I never promised you that I'd never tell her about the duel you had with a Slifer and you know how she's like, believe me you don't want to get her majorly pissed! Hand it over!"

Chazz snarled, realizing that he had no choice. He gave Yusuke the Wingweaver, "Here!"

Yusuke took the card from Chazz, "Thank you, Chazzy!" he walked towards the blonde girl. Yusuke held out his hand to pull the girl to her feet, "Here you go, kid."

The girl took the card from Yusuke, "Thank you," she said, with a smile. The girl was almost as tall as Yusuke's chest. She had an adorable facial expression and shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, which were the same shaped as Syrus's eyes, wearing blue short sleeved shirt underneath Slifer Red blazer and blue jeans. "Oh and my name isn't 'kid' it's Kelly Storm."

Yusuke rubbed his head, with embarrassment and with a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, ki…I mean, Kelly, the name's Yusuke Urameshi."

Kelly is shocked with surprise and fear, "W…you mean that you're Yusuke Urameshi, the Yusuke Urameshi as in the 'Great Urameshi' the infamous street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High!" she squealed pointing at Yusuke

Yusuke knew that he'll be remembered as the Great Urameshi in this school as well, by a few people, "Yeah, I'm the one, but I left that title, when I won my entrance duel to this school."

"I can't believe that you actually help me with those bullies." Kelly said, referring to Chazz and his cronies.

"Hey give me a break, kid, I do have my limitations, ya know!" Yusuke snapped

"Yusuke, there you are!"

They turned to see Jaden, Ryoko, Kari and Syrus running towards them, "Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke asked, as Kelly ran behind him, to his surprise.

"Your exam test is in five minutes that's what!?!" Kari snapped and noticed Kelly behind her brother, "Hey Yusuke, who's she?"

Kelly walked from Yusuke's back, slowly, "Hey, you've seen you around the Slifer dorms!" Jaden said, pointing at Kelly.

Kelly looked at Jaden, "Yeah and you're that guy, who defeated Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem at the entrance exams."

"Yeah, the names Jaden Yuki," Jaden said, pressing his thumb onto his chest

"My name's Syrus Truesdale."

"I'm Ryoko Lyon."

"Hikari Urameshi, but friends just call me 'Kari'." Kari said, "Nice to meet you, Kelly."

"Same here," Kelly said, "And judging about that uniform, you must be an Obelisk Blue."

"Sorry about that, she had a little run in with Chazz Princeton and his lackeys." Yusuke said.

"What did he do this time?" Kari asked, with annoyance

"Forced me into an ante duel and he won." Kelly said.

"An ante duel, but that's illegal is this school," Ryoko said, "Didn't he tell you?"

"No." Kelly said, "But that's okay, because Ura…I mean Yusuke won my Wingweaver card from that bully."

"Wait, so you won a duel against an Obelisk?" Ryoko inquired, pointing at Yusuke.

Yusuke was about to speak, "Yeah, in just one turn." Kelly said.

"One turn!" the others said in unison

"Yeah, now let's get to my exam test, before I'm late!" Yusuke started running towards the school, while the others followed. Kelly wonders if she should follow and reached her decision and followed them.

Still on his knees, Chazz started to have a real burning hatred for the two people, who made him a laughing stock: Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki

Yusuke and his friends went to the field site, where the exam duels took place and Yusuke spotted his opponent, which was his little sister, Kira.

Yusuke and Kira's Duel Disks were activated as they were preparing to duel each other (YLP: 8000/KLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira draws her sixth card from the top of her Deck and eyed it, "I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode!"

The pink triceratops appears in front of Kira and roared as it waved its sharp tail (ATK: 1900), "That will end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke drew his card and looked at his hand. "Now by sacrificing Masked Dragon and Luster Dragon #2 from my hand, I can activate the Ritual Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual!"

Just then, a shield with two swords appears and was surrounded by two large cauldrons appeared and raised fire up from them as they had two dragons sent into one each, "Now I can summon Black Luster Soldier in attack mode!" In a flash of red light, jumps out a warrior with red hair tied to a ponytail and in a gold rimmed black armor, with a metal mask covering his eyes and lands in front of Yusuke. The warrior swings his jagged sword around wildly and has his black and gold rimmed shield ready (ATK: 3000).

Everyone gasped at the monster that Yusuke was able to summon with 3000 attack points on the first turn, "Next, I'll activate Premature Burial to raise my Luster Dragon #2 from the Graveyard at the cost of 800 of my Life Points (YLP: 8000) – (YLP: 7200) of course."

In a flash of green light, a huge emerald covered dragon appears beside Black Luster Soldier and gives out a roar (ATK: 2400), "Next, I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Another emerald covered, but smaller, dragon appears beside its bigger counterpart (ATK: 1900).

Kira flinched and took a step back, "Three monsters!"

"Now watch them action, Luster Dragon #2 attack Sabersaurus with Emerald Flame Attack!"

Luster Dragon #2 unleashes its green blast at Sabersaurus and the pink dinosaur gave a roar before it was destroyed. Kira (KLP: 8000) – (KLP: 7500) was left with no monsters out on the field. "Now my monsters attack Kira directly!"

Yusuke's monsters unleashed their attacks at Kira and the youngest of the Urameshi triples braced herself for the attack as she was slashed by Black Luster Soldier's sword and Luster Dragon's Breath of Fire attack. She was pushed back and lost a lot of Life Points (KLP: 7500) – (KLP: 2600).

"Yusuke just took the lead in the duel." Kelly commented

"I don't think that Kira would just give without a fight," Kagome said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira said, drawing a card from her Deck and surveyed her options, "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

A triceratops made up in hydrogen masses appeared in front of Kira (ATK: 1600), "It may seem weaker than your dragons, but when I equipped it with Megamorph its power is doubled!"

Yusuke gasped horribly as the hydrogen covered dinosaur roared as it becomes more powerful (ATK: 1600) – (ATK: 3200), "Now Hydrogeddon, attack Black Luster Soldier with Hydro Gush, destroy him!"

Hydrogeddon unleashes its hydrogen blast at Black Luster Soldier. The soldier tried to withstand the attack, but Hydrogeddon's power was so great.

"No! My soldier!" Yusuke (YLP: 7200) – (YLP: 7000) cried

"And the special ability of my Hydrogeddon activates. Whenever it destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck, so rise, Hydrogeddon!"

The triceratops appeared besides Hydrogeddon and gives out a roar (ATK: 1600). "That ends my turn."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, as he drew a card and looked at it. "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode and switch both of my monsters into defense as well!"

As the red and silver appeared on the field (DEF: 1100), both Luster Dragon (DEF: 1600) and Luster Dragon #2 (DEF: 1400) covered themselves with their wings, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira drew a card from her Deck and smiled. "I'll sacrifice my weak Hydrogeddon to summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode!"

Hydrogeddon disappears in a whirl of hydrogen and in its place was a bulky green mutated dinosaur (ATK: 2400), "The good thing about this dino is that even though your monsters are in defense mode, you still lose Life Points equal to the difference between the strengths." Kira said.

Yusuke knew that this wouldn't be a good thing to happen, "Now Hydrogeddon, attack Luster Dragon #2 with Hydro Gust!"

The dinosaur unleashes its attack at the emerald dragon and destroyed it, "Now I get to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck!" Hydrogeddon appears besides Dark Driceratops (ATK: 1600), "Go Hydrogeddon! Attack Luster Dragon, Hydro Gust!"

Hydrogeddon sends its attack towards Luster Dragon and destroyed it, "Now Dark Driceratops, attack Masked Dragon with Flying Phantom Nosedive!"

The dino roared as it took flight towards the dragon and rams onto it, destroying it and tackles Yusuke from behind. The ex-spirit detective gets on his knees as the dino returns to Kira's side (YLP: 7000) – (YLP: 5700). Yusuke gets onto his feet, "You've triggered my Masked Dragon's effect, now I can summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck and I've got just the one, rise Armed Dragon LV3!"

The small orange dragon appears in front of Yusuke (ATK: 1200).

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card from his Deck and knew what to do next, "I'll send my Armed Dragon LV3 to summon Armed Dragon LV5!"

In a shine of light, the small dragon grew into a huge red and black dragon with spikes and drills (ATK: 2400), "Now Armed Dragon attack the 1600 attack point Hydrogeddon with Infernal Assault!"

The dragon went to Hydrogeddon and punched it, destroying it and leaving a dent in Kira's Life Points (KLP: 2600) – (KLP: 1800), "Now I'm gonna activate my Armed Dragon's effect to evolve him to Armed Dragon LV7!"

The dragon glowed and grew into a huge and dangerous looking dragon (ATK: 2800).

"What is that?" Kelly asked

"It's Armed Dragon LV7!" Syrus said.

"Now Yusuke can destroy all of Kira's monsters with equal or less attack points than the Monster Card he sacrifices," Bastion said.

"But it's weaker than the 3200 attack point Hydrogeddon." Ryoko said.

"True, but I don't think that Yusuke's worried about it," Catherine said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Kira said, drawing a card, "Hydrogeddon attack Armed Dragon LV7 with Hydro Gust!"

Hydrogeddon blasts a stream of hydrogen at Armed Dragon and destroys it. Yusuke (YLP: 5700) – (YLP: 5300) looked that he wasn't interested, "Dark Driceratops and Hydrogeddon attack!"

The dinosaurs launched their attacks at Yusuke and knocked him off his feet (YLP: 5700) – (YLP: 1700). Yusuke gets onto his feet with a grin on his face, "You over looked something, Kira," he said, "Megamorph can only double your monster's attack strength as long as your Life Points are lower than mine are."

"That's right," Bastion said, "And since Kira has the most Life Points, her monster's original attack strength of cut in half."

True to Bastion's words, Hydrogeddon roars as it gets weaker (ATK: 3200) – (ATK: 0800), "I knew that and that's why I'm activating this Spell Card, Heavy Storm to destroy it!"

A mighty wind storm was produced and destroyed Kira's Spell Card and made Hydrogeddon stronger (ATK: 800) – (ATK: 1600), "That ends my turn."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and eyed it, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

The green jar appeared in front of Yusuke, "Now I draw two cards from my Deck," he drew two cards and the jar was shattered, "Now I activate Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!"

The Urameshi twins drew until they were holding six cards, "Now I activate Level Modulation, now you get to draw two cards." Kira drew two cards, "And I get to summon from the Graveyard, Armed Dragon LV7!"

In an explosion, Armed Dragon LV7 rose from the ground (ATK: 2800), "Armed Dragon LV7 is back from the dead!" Syrus said.

"That's true, but Armed Dragon LV7 was summoned with Level Modulation, Urameshi can't attack nor activate its ability to destroy every monster on the field, with equal or less attack points than the Monster Card he tossed to the Graveyard." Ryoko explained

"Since, I've summoned this dragon with Level Modulation, I can't attack with it or activate its special ability, but this is only a sacrifice for a bigger and ultimate dragon of the Armed Dragon series."

"What! You mean that there's a level that surpasses the Armed Dragon LV7!" Kira gawked

"That's right, so now I'll sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 to summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and came an even huger and dangerous dragon than Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 3000).

"No way, what's that!?!" Syrus gawked

"Whatever it is, it sure is huge!" Jaden said.

"It can't be…" Bastion said.

"But it is." Kari said.

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked, "And what's that dragon that's on Urameshi's field?"

"That's Armed Dragon LV10." Bastion said, "It the dragon that outshines the Armed Dragon LV7's power."

"And it's extremely rare." Kagome said.

"Surpasses Armed Dragon LV7!" Jaden, Kelly, Ryoko and Syrus gawked in unison

"Yeah and even my grandfather didn't have that card in his card shop," Kari grimaced, "I wonder where did Yusuke get that card."

"Now time to activate my dragon's special ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I get to destroy all of your face-up monsters on the field." Yusuke explained

"That's not good!" Kira said.

As soon as Yusuke sends a card from his hand, Armed Dragon's mouth opened and sonic waves came out and destroy all of Kira's dinosaurs.

"No way!" Ryoko gawked.

"All of Kira's monsters are gone!" Jaden said.

"Now Armed Dragon LV10, attack Kira directly with Static Orb Thrust!" Yusuke commanded.

Armed Dragon's fist glowed bright white and punched Kira. The youngest of the Urameshi twins screamed as her Life Points went down (KLP: 1800) – (KLP: 0000)

The images disappeared from the field, as the duel ended.

"Yusuke won, guys!" Syrus said.

"With the help of that dragon of course." Ryoko added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They're truly amazing, aren't they, Crowler," Chancellor Shepherd commented, referring to Yusuke and Kira.

"Yes and I've just graded their western tests and both of the Urameshi twins excelled it, along with Kagome Higurashi and Catherine Maxwell." Dr. Crowler said.

"I guess that you were right about those twins, after all, Crowler." Chancellor Shepherd said, "I also agree that they should be put with the Obelisk students as for Jaden Yuki to be promoted to Ra Yellow."

"WHAT!" Dr. Crowler yelled in anger, "That Slifer Slacker clown!"

"Yes, after all he did defeat one of the Obelisk Blue students in a duel."

Dr. Crowler groaned, 'That Slifer Slacker has made a mockery of me, for the last time. I'll see that he's taken down hard!' he thought

-Chazz's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Different Dimension Hanger (S), Trap Hole (T)

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Armed Dragon LV10 (M), Black Luster Ritual (S), Black Luster Soldier (M), D.D. Warrior Lady (M), Mischief of the Time Goddess (S), Premature Burial (S)

Energy Drain: Normal Spell: Send five cards from the top of your Deck to activate this effect. Decrease one of your opponent's monsters' ATK points to 0 and add the amount of ATK points to one of your monsters until the end of the turn this card is activated.

-Kira's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Heavy Storm (S), Megamorph (S)


	48. Making the Grade Pt 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 48: Making the Grade Pt. 3**

"Dark Roc (ATK: 2900), Dark Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1800) and Dark Harpie Lady 2 (ATK: 1800), Direct Attack!" Catherine (CLP: 3000) commanded as her monsters went for the kill and took out her opponent as his Life Points went down from 4500 to 0.

Kagome was dueling an opponent from Slifer Red. She had 1500 Life Points and no monsters or face-downs, while her opponent had 3000 Life Points and Invader of Darkness on the field and no face-downs. She knew that she had to think of something or she'll lose, "Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome drew her next card and smile, when she looked at it.

Her opponent noticed the smile and wonder what she was up to.

"I activate the Spell Card, Light Bond!" Kagome announced, "Now by fusing the Cyber Angels that's in my hand, I can create, Cyber Twin Angel!"

A vortex appeared on Kagome's field and the two angels were sucked into the vortex. The monster that was emerged onto Kagome's field was an angel with four wings, two at each side wearing a white sundress and a cybernetic wand (ATK: 2800), "Now thanks to Light Bond, my angel's attack doubles!"

Kagome's angel double for several seconds as her attack skyrockets (ATK: 2800) – (ATK: 5600), "Now my angel attack his Invader of Darkness, with Double Celestial Blast!"

The angel powers up the tip of her wand and fires two pink electrical blasts at the attack hits Invader of Darkness. Her covers her eyes and steals a glimpse of his monster getting blown away (?LP: 3000) – (?LP: 0300), "I'm still standing," the Slifer sneered

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Not for long, because my Cyber Twin Angel can attack again!"

"Oh come on!" the Slifer yelled as Kagome's her angel blasts her attack at him and hits on impact. The Slifer screams as he falls onto the ground (?LP: 0300) – (?LP: 0000)

While this was going on, Ryoko had her arms crossed on her chest, waiting impatiently for her opponent, 'Where is this guy…' she thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uh! Guys, you think that this is necessary," Syrus asked, with wary, as he was being carried by the arms by Yusuke and Kari, "I mean I'm gonna lose, I just know it."

"How could you know that you'll lose, before you duel?" Yusuke replied with a question

"Your opponent is at Field 4, that's where you'll be dueling at," Kari said.

They made it to the field and spotted the designated field, "No way!" Syrus gawked, as the Urameshi twins lets him down.

His opponent had turned around to meet with him, who was no other than Ryoko, "You're kidding!" she said.

"You're my opponent!" they yelled in unison, pointing at each other

"Hey Kari, I think we should leave before things get ugly," Yusuke suggested.

"I'm with you, bro." The twins walked away from the two Slifers, who were glaring at each other.

"Of all the Slifers I have to duel, I get stuck with Santa's Little Helper!" Ryoko insulted

Syrus snorted, "Better that than an annoying little bug!" He insulted back

"The only one, who's little around here, is you!" Ryoko readied her Duel Disk, "Duel Disk on!"

Syrus lifted his Duel Disk as well, "Duel Disk on!"

After the Duel Disks were activated, the Life Point meter went to 8000.

"I may be imagining it, but I think both Syrus and Ryoko have it in for each other." Jaden said.

Yusuke snorted, "You should have seen them in junior high." He said, "They wouldn't stop arguing at all."

"Boku no time, draw!" Ryoko said, drawing. After looking at her cards for a moment, she pulled one out, "I activate the Spell Card, A Legendary Ocean!" the playing field gets flooded and an underwater castle and city appears behind Ryoko, "Next, I'll summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!"

A multi-colored man-eating eel appeared in front of Ryoko and growling at Syrus, (ATK: 1800), "Thanks to my field card, my fish gets stronger!" (ATK: 1800/DEF: 0800) - (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000) "Next, I'll place a face-down and end my turn."

"Boku no time, draw!" Syrus called, drawing his sixth card. He briefly overviewed his hand before selecting a card. "I'll start by summoning Steamroid in attack mode!" He slammed the card onto his disc and a large, cartoonish train appeared on his field. It stood on his hind wheels and blew its whistle (ATK: 1800). Just then, Steamroid was surprised as rust came upon him (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800) – (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600), "Hey what's going on with Steamroid!?!" Syrus yelled.

Ryoko shook her right index finger, teasing the blunette, "My Ocean is making it weaker that's why," she replied, "All Machine-Type monsters on the field gets weaker by 200 points."

"Why you?" Syrus sneered, glaring at Ryoko, "That's it! Steamroid, attack that fish with Steam-Power Smash!" The powerful train blew its whistle again and began charging 7 Colored Fish, steam pouring out its sides (ATK: 1600) – (ATK: 2100).

"Hey what's the deal, Pipsqueak!?!" Ryoko yelled, "Why did your train get stronger than my monster!?!"

"While attacking, Steamroid gains 500 extra attack points!" Syrus replied, "Fish sticks anyone!"

"You'll have to put a hold on that order," Ryoko hits a switch on her disc, and a trap flipped. "I activate Gravity Bind, now no monsters with more than 3-stars can attack as long as this card's out on the field. Sorry!" After stopping its attack, Steamroid turned back to Syrus's field and crashed (ATK: 2100) – (ATK: 1600).

"Boku no time, draw," Ryoko slid a card off of her disc and added it to her hand, then she examined her cards. She nodded. "I sacrifice my 7 Colored Fish to summon Levia-Dragon-Daedalus!"

After the multi-colored fish disappears, a huge sea monster appears and roared (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1500) – (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700). "Then, there's my monster's special ability, now by sending A Legendary Ocean, I can destroy all cards on the field, except for my sea-monster."

Syrus gasped, "Uh oh!"

"That would mean that Syrus will be wide open for a direct attack!" Yusuke said.

As soon as Ryoko sends her Field Spell Card to the Graveyard slot, water came swirling into a tornado and destroyed everything, with the exception of Levia-Dragon-Daedalus (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700) – (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1500).

Syrus took a step back in shock, realizing that he's in big trouble.

"Now Levia-Dragon-Daedalus, attack with Tidal Surge!"

The sea monster powers up a yellow blast in its mouth and blasts it at Syrus. The blunette screams as he is hit by the blast head-on (SLP: 8000) – (SLP: 5400).

Ryoko placed a triumph grin on her face, "That ends my turn!"

"Boku no time, draw!" Syrus immediately slipped another card off of his deck. When he saw it, his face brightened. "I activate my Graceful Charity Spell Card!" he said, "Now I can draw three new cards, as long as I discard two cards from my hand!" Syrus drew three cards and discard two to the Grave slot. When Syrus surveyed his hands, he was shocked at the card that was at the far left, 'Oh no…' he thought.

Ryoko noticed something with the little blunette and wondered if he drew something that would win the duel.

Syrus eyed the card with anxiety and wondered if he should play it or not. He finally made his decision, "I activate Polymerization, along with Cybernetic Fusion Support! By trading in half of my Life Points (SLP: 5400) – (SLP: 2700), I can fuse Drillroid, Submarineroid and Steamroid to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

Steamroid, a cartoonish submarine and a cartoonish monster with drills on his nose and hands, with tank wheels were all pulled in a vortex and came out as a huge monster, whale-shaped with a drill as a nose and tank wheels appeared in front of Syrus (ATK: 3000).

Ryoko took a step back in shock, "3000 attack points," she murmured.

"That's not all," Syrus said, "Next, I'll activate Fusion Weapon! This can only be equipped to fusion monsters and my Jumbo Drill fits the bill!"

Jumbo Drill's drills began to rotate and becomes powerful (ATK: 3000) – (ATK: 4500), "In case you hadn't figured it out yet," Syrus said, "Fusion Weapon increases to attack points of the monster it's equipped to by 1500! But it doesn't stop there, now I activate the Spell Card, Limiter Removal. Now all Machine-Type monsters' attack points are doubled and guess what type Jumbo Drill is!"

Jumbo Drill's drills are spinning even faster than ever (ATK: 4500) – (ATK: 9000), "Now Jumbo Drill, attack Levia-Dragon-Daedalus, with Drill Power Punch!"

Jumbo Drill used its drills to dig into the ground and speeding under to get to Levia-Dragon-Daedalus. Ryoko could feel the ground shaking to her surprise, Jumbo Drill came out and destroys the sea monster. Ryoko grimaced (RLP: 8000) – (RLP: 1600)

"Syrus took out more than Ryoko's Life Points!" Kelly said.

"But Limiter Removal's little side effect comes in now," Yusuke said.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn!" Syrus said as a card appears on the field. As expected, Jumbo Drill self-detonates and was destroyed into pieces, leaving Syrus with no monster out. Syrus looked at the card that was in his hand and knew that he didn't need this card now.

Ryoko wondered what Syrus was looking at. Could he have had a way to finish her off at this turn but didn't use the card? "Boku no time, draw!" Ryoko ripped a card from her Deck, in anger. If Truesdale had a card in his little hand that could have finished the duel now, then she would have been now mad, "I activate Premature Burial! Now at the cost of 800 Life Points (RLP: 1600) – (RLP: 800), I get to summon a monster from my Graveyard to field and I choose Levia-Dragon-Daedalus in attack mode!"

The sea monster ripped from the ground and roared (ATK: 2600), "Next I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode!"

A mermaid in battle garments appears, swing her sword wildly and had her shield ready (ATK: 1500), "Now my monsters there's a little guppy meal with your name on it, attack!" she commanded, pointing at Syrus.

The monsters rushed in for Syrus. Mermaid Knight slashed Syrus with her sword (SLP: 2700) – (SLP: 1200) and pressed the button of his Duel Disk. The card was flipped up, "You've activated my Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!"

Two cylinders appears in front of Syrus, "Now the attack gets redirected back at you!" he said.

"Sorry not going to happen, Truesdale," Ryoko said, sliding a card from her hand to the disk, "I activate Trap Booster, now by sending a card from my hand, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand and I choose Trap Jammer and it cancels out your Trap, Shorty!"

The cylinders was destroyed and Syrus took on Levia-Dragon-Daedalus's attack head on (SLP: 1200) – (SLP: 0000). Syrus was thrown off his feet and crashed onto the ground, from the impact.

"Poor Syrus," Kagome said.

"He did do his best, though." Yusuke said.

Syrus sat up and felt a harsh grab onto his wrist and was pulled up onto his feet. Syrus looked at Ryoko, who was holding his wrist firmly and searched through his hand. When she found what she was looking for, she fixed her glare to Syrus, "You mean that you had this card in your hand and you didn't play it!" she barked, squeezing Syrus's wrist hard.

"Ouch, hey what are you doing!?!" Syrus yelped and tried to pull from Ryoko's grip, but no avail, "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Ryoko ignored, Syrus's plea of pain, while squeezing harder, cutting off Syrus's blood flow, "I don't care! Why didn't you play it!?!" she yelled, "Why didn't you play Power Bond, you little twerp!?!" Ryoko stared Syrus harder than ever, "You could have won with that card."

Syrus tries to get the grip loose, "Stop it," he murmured, as he felt tears coming from his eyes in pain.

Just then, Yusuke, Jaden, Kelly, Kagome, Kira, Bastion and Kari came in and loosen Ryoko's grip on Syrus's wrist for the blunette to get his wrist away and rubbed it.

"What the hell's going on?" Kari asked.

"He had a card in his hand that could have got the duel in his favor!" Ryoko replied, pointing at Syrus.

The twins looked at Syrus, "Is that true, Sy?" Yusuke asked.

"It's just that I'm not good enough to play that card, according to my brother!" Syrus barked as he made a run for it.

"Hey Syrus!" Yusuke and Jaden ran after the blunette.

Ryoko was still angry that Syrus threw the match, because of what his brother told him. Of all the time that she's known Syrus Truesdale, she never got along with him, they end up in arguments, and they fight. But never had she ever seen Syrus like this at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later in the day, the Dorm results for the exams were posted up on a bulletin board in the middle of the hallway. There was a large crowd around it, making it near impossible to see the scrap of paper.

"Move it." A steely voice bit through the ruckus and babble. Everyone who recognized the voice immediately parted to let the speaker through. Sure enough, there was Zane Truesdale, along with Hikari Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, a Ra and eight other Slifers that weren't well known yet.

As soon as the three Obelisks were through, the crowd refused to let the Ra and Slifers pass, on account of them being the lowest rank in the school. At the sudden loss of pathway, Kelly lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud, "Ow!"

Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus knelt so that they were by her side. "You alright, Kelly?" At her affirmative nod, they glared at the people who had denied them access.

"Come on, let us through. We're with Alexis and the others-" Jaden was interrupted by hard-edged voice that could scare the toughest fighters.

"Who pushed her down?" Kari inquired of the crowd coldly. There was a painfully loud hush as no one admitted to doing anything. Staring at the audience with a scowl that promised pain, she walked over to the fallen Slifer and held out her hand to help her up.

Gratefully, she accepted it and pulled herself to her feet, brushing dust off her pants gently. Facing Kari she said, "Thanks. Now let's go check the results."

Kari Urameshi glowered at the pack of persons; they immediately got the message and parted into a little pathway that they could walk across. Kelly did so, and reached Alexis at the board. Kari was right behind her, as well as Yusuke, Ryoko, Kagome, Kira, Catherine, Jaden and Syrus, who seemed to cool down after his argument with Ryoko.

Bastion grinned, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I've got the eight highest score here."

Alexis grinned, "Yes! I got the fourth highest score in the school!" Frowning, she realized that the result was worse than what she normally got. "Wait. Fourth?" Checking the list, she saw that Jaden and Syrus had failed their written exams, but Jaden, Kelly and Ryoko were promoted, "Hey congratulations Jaden, Kelly and Ryoko, you guys were promoted to Ra!"

"A Ra Yellow!" Syrus gawked.

"It must have been from Jaden winning his duel with Chazz Princeton." Kari said.

Zane searched for his name as well. "I have the highest score." He murmured.

Kari found hers quickly. "I'm second."

Kagome scanned her name on the list and formed sharp gasp, "Awesome, I got the sixth highest score in the school!"

Catherine looked at and used her blue eyes to scan for her name, "Yeah right under my name, mate!" she said, "I've got the fifth highest score!"

Kira found hers and was surprised, "I'm have seventh highest score here!"

Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes scanned the paper promptly and he abruptly gasped. Shocked at his current expression, his friends took a look at the results again.

"No way!" Kari gawked

"It can't be…" Ryoko added

"Hey!" Cried out Syrus. "You're in third! That means you get to go into Obelisk, Yusuke!"

The stupefied boy was overwhelmed with congratulations, because in his past life he'd be in dead last if he took the exam. Kari shook her brother's shoulders. "Good job, Yusuke! That means that you, Kagome, Catherine and Kira will be with us from now on!" Zane gave them a curt nod of his head. Jaden and Syrus cheered and did weird looking celebration dances.

Yusuke made a genuine smile on his face. He knew that he will be an Obelisk in the later days of the semester by Dr. Crowler, but third best duelist in the world's prestigous dueling school. He didn't imagine that it could happen to him. Ever since he's met up with Yumi, things have gone very smoothly with him. He doesn't even feel like his old idiot self.

Ryoko twitched her eyebrows, 'How in the world did Yusuke Urameshi, former street thug of our old school and horrible student and duelist, got promoted straight to Obelisk?' she thought, 'It must have been that two turn move that he made in the entrance exams. What's more is that ever since he and Keiko broke up, Urameshi's not the same person as I remembered. He doesn't pick fights or he doesn't skip classes, anymore. He finishes pop quizzes second, after Bastion finishes. Gets praises from teachers, especially Crowler, who seems to hate us, Slifers, so much. He even defeated the Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton, who seem to be one of the best students there, in just one turn. Besides Jaden, he's the best student in our first year class. Was it the break up is that changed him for the better?'

-Syrus's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Cybernetic Fusion Support (S), Drillroid (M), Fusion Weapon (S), Graceful Charity (S), Limiter Removal (S), Magic Cylinder (T), Polymerization (S), Power Bond (S), Steamroid (M), Submarineroid (M), Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (M).

-Ryoko's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

7 Colored Fish (M), A Legendary Ocean (S), Gravity Bind (T), Levia-Dragon-Daedalus (M), Mermaid Knight (M), Premature Burial (S), Trap Booster (S), Trap Jammer (T).


	49. The Truth

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 49: The Truth**

Yusuke was packing his things, while Syrus and Chumley were watching him with envy and disappointment that their best friend will leave them.

"Oh man! I can't believe that you're going to be one of those Obelisks, Yusuke," Chumley pouted.

Yusuke sends a genuine smile at the koala looking teen, "Don't worry, Chum, I'll come and visit you guys anytime I want." He insured. "And I'm pretty sure that Jaden will do the same, when he's in Ra."

"That's good." Syrus sighed with happiness.

Just then, Jaden came bursting into the room, "Hey guys!" he said, cheerfully

"Jaden!" Syrus gawked, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to say this one message," Jaden said, "I live here! I'd rather stay in Slifer, 'cuz it's my home!"

"Really!" Syrus ran towards Jaden and hugged him. "Oh come on, Sy!" Jaden cried in desperation

Yusuke chuckled at this, realizing that Syrus would never let go of Jaden.

Standing outside the Slifer Dorm with their suitcases and saying goodbye to the Slifer Red students was one of the most difficult tasks that Yusuke, Kagome, Kelly, Catherine and Kira, had ever done. "Bye Professor Banner! Bye guys! We hope we can see you guys another time!" Kagome said.

They all nodded. "We hope that you four get settled easily into the Obelisk dorms. Good luck…" Professor Banner finished.

Syrus and Chumley looked at their friends sadly. "We'll see you in class, guys. I hope that you're happy with your new dorm!" Kagome, Kelly, Ryoko, and Kira did the hugging with Syrus and Chumley, while Yusuke and Catherine didn't do any hugging, because it wasn't their thing, "Thanks guys…and don't worry. I'll come visit often." Kagome said.

"We'll miss you all!" Kagome said.

Picking up their suitcases, they headed off towards the direction of their new dorm, with Kelly and Ryoko going to the other direction. It was a while until they made it to the Obelisk Dorms.

Yusuke and Kagome dropped their suitcases, dug their heels to the ground and pushed the wooden doors. Light hit their faces and they forced their visions to adjust to the harsh luminosity. What they saw were many Obelisks staring at them.

"Damn it, don't these guys have anything to do than stare at us like that." Yusuke muttered. Looking around, he spotted Kari and rushed towards his sister, "Hey Kari!"

She greeted him, as the girl followed, with a nod and a, "Hey."

Just then, they saw another one of her dear friends approaching them. "Alexis!" Kagome greeted

"Hey, glad you guys can make it." Alexis did a double take. "You guys really should get out of those Slifer uniforms. The other Obelisks think you're Slifers."

"Yeah, good point, Alexis," Yusuke said, looking at himself and laughed nervously.

"Where do we get our uniforms though?" Kagome asked.

Alexis grinned; "Follow us," she said, as she and Kari walked ahead with the Slifer clad duelists followed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knock – Knock

"I wonder who could that be," Syrus walked towards the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Ryoko, behind it, still in her Slifer uniform. "Why are you here?!" he asked, "Didn't you get promoted to…"

Syrus was cut off when Ryoko grabs his wrist and pulls him away from door, "Come on!" Jaden dashed to the door and spotted Syrus being drag away from the dorm, "Hey Sy, where are you going!?!" he called out.

"How should I know!?!" Syrus wailed as he's being dragged downstairs and to the back of the dorm. "Okay what's the idea, Lyon!?!" Syrus yelled, glaring at the pigtailed girl

"Tell me why you threw the match like that," Ryoko snapped, "I knew that you were stupid, but even you knew that playing that Power Bond Spell Card would guarantee you the win!"

Syrus yanked his wrist from Ryoko's grip, "It's none of your business!" he snapped. Next thing to happen is Syrus having his arms pinned to the side and his back being slammed to the wall.

Syrus met with Ryoko's fierily brown eyes glaring at his frightened gray ones, "Listen, you little pipsqueak, the reason why I'm not in Ra now is you!" Ryoko snarled

Syrus furrowed his eyebrows, "Why me?"

"You didn't duel me at your fullest that's why," Ryoko said. "Did you think by letting me win, I'll go to Ra when I didn't deserve it in the first place? I have to duel someone at their full potential if I'm able to go to the next rank, you know. Now tell me, why did you throw the match or I'll throw you off this cliff!"

Syrus flinched at this, knowing that Ryoko would do it, "My brother, Zane, he told me that I wasn't good enough to play that card." He said

"Wasn't good enough?" Ryoko repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Back at grade school, when Yusuke, Keiko and I were kids, there was this bully, who used to pick on other kids. This bully and I dueled and the loser has to run nude in the school. During the duel, I drew Power Bond and was confident that I would win." Syrus sniffed as a tear came from his eye and Ryoko noticed it, "As I was going to play it, Zane came in and stopped the duel. He gave the bully a card, instead of making a fool about of myself. The reason why my brother stopped the duel was that, when Power Bond was played and I attacked the bully would have activated Spellbinding Circle. That would stop my monster's attack and I would have taken damage equal to my monster's original attack points and lost, if he didn't interfered. Since then, I started have insecurity issues with everything. I can tell that Zane thinks that I don't belong here and he's right. I didn't pass my field test and I barely passed my entrance exam for this school. I stink in mostly everything, video games, dueling, spelling bees and you…"

Syrus was interrupted when he felt a very painful slap across the face, "Would you please stop your whining already, Truesdale!?!" Ryoko yelled, bring her hand down and Syrus rubbing his cheek, "Ever since, I've met you from Sarayashiki Junior High, you've been whining and complaining on how much you stink in mostly everything. To tell you the truth I'm getting pretty sick of it. Sometimes I wonder how Urameshi or Keiko could stand it, without slapping you! Second of all, how can you think that Zane thinks that you don't belong here!?! You're not him! Who are you to judge on what people are thinking?"

"Don't know but it's there," Syrus said. "Zane says almost nothing to me, except for lecturing me. Besides I don't know why am I tell you this, when I know that you really don't care."

"For your information, I did care," Ryoko scolded to Syrus's surprise, "I wondered why you were always whining and complaining about your gaming skills. It's because of your brother."

Syrus nodded, "But I really don't hate him for it though." He said.

"That's not the point, idiot," Ryoko said. "What you need is a confidence boast for when you play Power Bond."

"A confidence boast?"

"That's right," Ryoko said. "I'll even help you."

"YOU!" Syrus yelled, "Why would I want YOUR help and why would YOU want to help me!?!"

Ryoko places her hands onto her waist and gave Syrus a stern look, "Because just in case that I'm paired with you in another dueling exam and you happen to draw that card. Plus," Ryoko placed her hands onto Syrus's arms and pinned them to the sides. He carried him up and got her face closer to his, which was making the blunette a bit nervous, "If you don't play Power Bond, when it's time, then I'll literately kill you, myself. I'll rip your head wide open, get out your spine and use it as flossing. Do I make myself clear?" she said, in a low and deadly voice.

Syrus nodded meekly, while thinking that Ryoko is really scary when mad.

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	50. Uniforms and Surprises

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 50: Uniforms and Surprises**

After his blazer, jeans and shirt hits the bathroom floor with a rustling sound, Yusuke unfolds his new uniform and puts it on. First was the black dress shirt with a turtle neck. Next was the black pants and black belt. Then, he placed the dark blue boots and followed by the dark blue trench coat with white threads.

The ex-Slifer walked towards the mirror and stared at his reflection. He pushed his hair back, picturing himself with grease hair again. He somehow detested that look at all. He smiled, 'I think I could get used to this.' He thought

"Yusuke!" he heard Kari calling him from outside, "Are you done, yet?"

He answered back, "I'll be out in a sec, sis!" he picked out his old Slifer uniform and remembered his old days as a Slifer Red student. He remembers having to wake Jaden, Syrus and Chumley up, so they wouldn't be late for class. Nudging Jaden from sleeping in class. Having lunch in the Slifer cafeteria. Plus hearing Syrus and Ryoko's little arguments, which he and Kagome had to be the referees.

Opening the door he stepped out. Kari greeted him, "Wow Yusuke," Kari breathed, "You look great in a blue trench coat!"

"Thanks," Yusuke said, "Where's my stuff?"

"They're at the cafeteria," Kari replied

The door to the girls' bathroom opened and Kagome and Kira came out, already changed to their new uniforms.

"Hey girls, you look…" Kari was did a double take on Kira, "Kira, how the hell are those!?!" she yelled, pointing at the blue leggings that Kira was wearing underneath her blue skirt.

"If you must know there called leggings," Kira replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "And they match the color of the skirt, don't you think."

"We tried to take some sense into her, but she's too stubborn," Kagome said.

"But, you can't wear those!" Kari said, pointing at Kira's leggings

Kira crossed her arms to her chest and snorted, "Why? Last I checked it wasn't against the rules to wear them, now is it."

"You'll be made fun of if you wear those."

"Yeah and I'll be making fun of myself, if I have to wear this goddamn thing without it!" Kira retorted, pointing at her skirt, "Besides, it's too short for my taste."

Kari threw her arms in the air in frustration of her sister's tomboy attitude, "Fine, whatever let's get go to the cafeteria!"

Yusuke raised his eyebrows, "Why's that?" he asked

"Because there's a meeting for the new Obelisk students to meet other Obelisk students." Kari replied. "Alexis and Catherine went without us, now let's go."

The four Obelisk students walked all the way to the cafeteria. As they opened the door, the place was pitched black.

"Where are the lights?" Yusuke asked.

Kari went for the light switch and turned it on, "SURPRISE!" the Obelisk students yelled.

Yusuke and the girls were all shocked at this. "What the hell's is going on!?!" Yusuke demanded. The cafeteria was covered with balloons and decorations.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot what today is?"

They turned to see Kelly, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Ryoko and Chumley walking towards them, with smiles on their faces.

"Just take a good look what's on the banner," Bastion suggested, pointing at the banner that read: HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY HIKARI, KAGOME, YUSUKE, AND KIRA!!

It clicked into the ex-spirit detective's head that today was his, his sisters and cousin's birthday.

"Oh crap, I guess that the preparations for the Field Test was clouded in our minds that we forgot our own birthdays," Yusuke laughed as Yumi appeared by him and shook her head disappointingly, _"How could you forget your own birthday?"_ she murmured

Yusuke nervously laughed, "Shut it, Yumi," he muttered.

Professor Banner walked towards them, with his cat, Pharaoh, in his arms, "Happy Birthday, kids."

"Thank you, Professor Banner," Kagome bowed.

Just then, Alexis and Catherine, who had her vest unbuttoned, showing off her black tanktop, came by carrying a huge chocolate cake towards them, with Jasmine and Mindy following them, "Okay guys, are it is," Alexis announced.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Hikari, Kagome, Yusuke and Kira! Happy Birthday to you!" they all sang.

"Oh my god! Thanks you guys!" Kari said, with a smile. Just then, a pair of hands came and covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

Kari pushed the hands away and turned to meet with Zane, who was behind her with a smile on his face, "Happy Birthday Kari," he said.

Kari smiled, "Thanks Zane," she said, pecking his cheek.

"Now enough with the mushy shit and let's cut the cake!" Yusuke and Kira said in unison.

The cake was cut and people started getting some, along with other food, like chips, sodas and dumplings. Chazz was lying on the wall, with his arms crossed to his chest and his eyes closed, uninterested with what's going on.

Chazz opened his gray eyes and spotted Yusuke in front of him with a grin on his faces, "Here you go, Chazz," Yusuke said, handing the spiky haired duelist cake.

Chazz narrowed his eyes, remembering the most humiliating defeat that the former Slifer Red student gave him, "No thank you," he said, in a cold tone, "Now beat it, slacker."

"Oh come on, you're not still defeat that I handed you earlier, are you?" Yusuke inquired. "I had to do it, because you and your thugs were picking on an innocent person. Plus I couldn't allow you guys to get away with it."

Chazz twitched his eyebrows, in annoyance and turned away, "Humph!" The gray eyed Princeton walked away from Yusuke, wordlessly.

"What a grouch?" Yusuke muttered as he went and ate the cake.

-..-..-.

He was storming out of the cafeteria, muttering curses about a certain black haired slacker, "Stupid slacker…giving me cake out of pity that he HUMILIATED me, with a one turn kill and ranked higher than me in the fields test," Chazz said. "That punk! Not only him, Jaden, too. Those slackers gonna pay!"

.-..-..-

After the birthday celebration…

"Thanks you guys!" Kagome said, walking her friends, Kelly, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Ryoko and Bastion towards the door.

"No problem," Jaden said, "I had no idea that it was your and your cousins' birthdays today at all."

They got to the door, "Bye you guys!" Kagome waved

"Night Kagome!" the others said.

They walked away from the dorms. "Boy that was fun!" Jaden commented.

"That's because you ate almost half of the cake, Jaden," Syrus said.

"Seriously, I have no idea how could you put that much in your mouth," Ryoko said.

"Hey, I have a huge appetite, that's all," Jaden defended.

They stopped at a two way path, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," Jaden said, to Bastion and Kelly.

"Goodnight," Bastion said, as he and Kelly walked from the Slifers.

-..-..-.

Yusuke walked through the hallways, while holding his stuff and was amazed. He felt that he was living in a castle, kind of like his days in Demon World. But it was a little different with humans living here, then demons, not counting his sisters.

"Yusuke, wait!"

Yusuke whirled around and saw Kari walking towards him, "Hey sis, what's up?" he asked.

Kari stopped before her brother, with a rectangular gift, wrapped in green wrapping paper, in her hands, "Here," she said. Yusuke took the present and was going to open it, "I wonder who it from is," he said

"It's from Keiko," Kari said. This made the new Obelisk student stop as he was going to open the present. Yusuke could feel all hurt, anger, betrayal and hate that he concealed one month ago has resurfaced inside him. Yusuke snorted, "Is that so," he said in a cold tone.

Yumi appeared beside the black haired Obelisk, _"Damn it, can't she take a hint,"_ she muttered. Yusuke marched towards the nearest trash can.

Yusuke slammed the present down the trash can, "Yusuke!" Kari screamed as Yusuke dusted out his hands, with a satisfying smile on his face, "Why did you do that!?!"

Yusuke crossed his arms in a stubborn way, "Because I'm not fall for her little game, anymore," he said, in a cold tone, "I'd expect her to leave me alone for the rest of my life, too."

Kari knew that Yusuke was angry with Keiko, but she thought that it would have dissolved within the month for him to talk with her. Kari wanted to yell at her brother for being such a first-class jerk to her best friend and a Grade A idiot for believing that Keiko has been playing with his emotions since the very beginning.

"But if you want to be friends with her then I'm not gonna stop ya," Yusuke said, as he walked away from his sister.

Kari sighed, thinking that it didn't go as expected. Little did Kari know, a pair of cobalt eyes had watched the whole thing with a shocked expression on her face.

-..-..-.

Yusuke made it his new dorm room, which was room '216', which it was in gold writing. He opened it and turned on the light.

"Hey, who told on the light!?!"

Yusuke's eyes widened, recognizing the voice, 'It can't be…'

Yusuke turned to see that the owner of that voice was no other than a shocked Chazz Princeton.

"What the hell are you doing here, slacker/jerk!?!" the Obelisk boys yelled in unison, pointing at each other. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I live here!" they said, in unison

"Wait, YOU live here!" Chazz inquired, pointing at Yusuke.

"That's right."

The Obelisk boys turned to see Dr. Crowler behind Yusuke, "Dr. Crowler," the boys said.

"You see, boys, for the rest of the year, you two will be roommates," Dr. Crowler informed.

"WHAT!" the Obelisk boys yelled, "Me, roommates with HIM!" they yelled, pointing at each other.

The Obelisk boys glared at each other, "Stop saying the same thing as I am, slacker/asshole!?!"

Dr. Crowler sweat dropped at the two boys arguing with one another, "Boys!" he squeaked for two of his Obelisks to shut up and looked their dorm headmaster, "This would be the perfect way for the two of Duel Academy's best duelist to get to know each other. Maybe, this way, you Chazz," he said, looking at the gray haired duelist, "Could learn a thing or two from Yusuke, here. So you won't fail me, by losing to another Slifer Slacker, again."

Chazz growled, remembering what happened during the dueling exam, "Yes sir," he seethed.

"Now that's settled, I'd expect the two of you to get along with one another by the end of the month."

"Not gonna happen, teach!" the boys grumbled in anger

Dr. Crowler tired ignored the boys' statement, "Good night, gentlemen," he left the room and Yusuke to close the door. Yusuke looked at Chazz and sighed, "Look, I hate this as much as you do, but Crowler's right. We'd have to get along sometime. So what do you…?"

"…Ha, me get along with you!" Chazz snapped, pointing at the ex-spirit detective, "That day will come after when Hell freezes over, Slifer Slacker!"

"In case, you forgot," Yusuke said, "This Slifer Slacker beat you in just one turn this morning, so basically you're making fun of yourself." He said, pointing at Chazz, "Now, you're the slacker."

Chazz groaned, remembering the defeat that Yusuke handed him, "You're despicable." He muttered.

In Ra Dorm

-Buzz- -Buzz-

"I wonder who could that be," Kelly said, as she went for her PDA communicator on her bed and answered it. But got a blurry screen, "Come by the pier, alone." Went a distorted voice

Kelly narrowed her eyes, 'I wonder who could that be…' she thought.

A few moments later, Kelly approached the pier and looked around, "No one's here…" she murmured.

The cold air came and made her shiver as a tear came down her cheek, 'Brother, I miss you.' She thought

"Why hello, Ms. Kelly Storm." Came an unfamiliar voice

Kelly was alarmed as she turned to see a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings was standing right in front of them. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing a white robe.

Kelly took a step back from the stranger, "It's okay, Ms. Storm, I won't hurt you," he said and hold out his hand, "I'm merely a friend."

Kelly stiffed, "Ho…how did you know my name?" she asked.

The man closed his eyes, "Kelly Storm, Ra Yellow student, Age 13, Hair Blond, Eyes brown, Height 5'1 and Weight 40kg. Father, mother and brother dead and lives with an aunt in Japan." The man opened his eyes, "As you can see, Ms. Storm, I know everything about you."

Kelly twitched an eyebrow, 'Gees this guy is creeping me out,' she thought.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself," the man said, bowed, "My name is Saiou Takuma. You see, Kelly, the reason why I called you here is that, I know that you've lost your dear brother, Raven Storm, in a motorcycle accident, am I right?"

Kelly stiffed, "That's right," she said, trying to be brave.

"You're trying many ways of moving on with your life, right?" Saiou inquired, "I can help you with that, my dear."

Kelly blinked, "You can?"

"That's right," Saiou said

Kelly asks, "What do you want?"

Saiou nodded, "How about a duel?"

"A duel?"

"That's right," Saiou said, "To see your skills."

"Okay," Kelly said.

-..-..-.

Yusuke was walking out of the Obelisk Dorm, needing to get some fresh air.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

Yusuke turned to see Kagome and Catherine walking towards him, "I guess that you two couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah." Kagome said.

Just then, there was an explosion by the pier, which alarmed the three Obelisk students, "What was that?!" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, but let's found out!" Yusuke said as he and the girls turned running.

They ran to the pier as they saw a familiar figure on sitting down on the ground, "Kelly!" Yusuke ran out to the blonde.

"It's all right, Mr. Urameshi."

Yusuke stopped, 'That voice…'

The Obelisk turned to see Saiou before him, "Saiou!" Catherine called out.

Yusuke and Kagome looked at the brunette with confused looks on her face, "Wait Catherine, you know him?" Yusuke asked.

Kelly got up on her feet and looked at Saiou with a smile, "That was a good duel, Saiou," she said and looked at Yusuke, who was giving her a confused look, "Kelly, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked

"I called Kelly here to test her dueling skills, Yusuke," Saiou said. "And I see that you, Kagome and Catherine are adjusting pretty well with your new lives. Now getting to the business at hand, Kelly here possesses a gift that's similar to Ms. Maxwell, over here. The ability to levitate objects at will."

"Like telekinesis?" Kagome said and looking at Catherine, "You have that kind of power."

"Okay, I think that people around here have some explaining going on here," Yusuke said.


	51. Pasts Unveiled

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 51: Pasts Unveiled**

"It's all right, Mr. Urameshi."

Yusuke stopped, 'That voice…'

The Obelisk turned to see Saiou before him, "Saiou!" Catherine called out.

Yusuke and Kagome looked at the brunette with confused looks on her face, "Wait Catherine, you know him?" Yusuke asked.

Kelly got up on her feet and looked at Saiou with a smile, "That was a good duel, Saiou," she said and looked at Yusuke, who was giving her a confused look, "Kelly, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked

"I called Kelly here to test her dueling skills, Yusuke," Saiou said. "And I see that you, Kagome and Catherine are adjusting pretty well with your new lives. Now getting to the business at hand, Kelly possess a similar power as the three of you have."

"Okay, I think that people around here have some explaining going on here," Yusuke said.

"Gladly," Saiou stepped towards the four teens, "The reason why I've brought myself here was for Ms. Storm, here. Plus, I wanted the four of you to be gathered here before me."

Kagome tiled her head with confusion, "Why's that?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Higurashi," Saiou said, he went for his pocket and pulled out a small pink spherical jewel, which made Kagome widen her eyes, "That's the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls!"

Yusuke, Catherine and Kelly gave Kagome a puzzled look, "You know something about that jem," Catherine inquired.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "But that dog eared freak of nature, Inutrasha, told me that it was stolen from the shrine."

"There's a reason why I have this jewel in my possession," Saiou said, "So, I can do it to make your lives better than they already are. But first," Saiou looked at Catherine, "Ms. Maxwell, care to share the reason why you wanted to stand by my side."

Catherine slightly gasped, with uncertainly, "But, I……"

Saiou places a hand onto her right shoulder for comfort, "Don't worry, my dear," he said, "You're with friends, now, so you have nothing to worry about."

Catherine looked at her friends, "Well…my past life was nothing to brag 'bout," she said, "See, I was a total outcast in my school. Like Yusuke and his sisters, I'm an illegitimate child. My father, died when I was eight, a year before he taught me, how to fight, and my mother was unemployed and loved to drink, all the time. The most popular student in school, jocks, cheerleaders, including the teachers, made fun of me, for it, along with my friends, Aaron and Moon Lee. They were siblings."

Yusuke and Kagome sense a cold feeling from Catherine, "What happened, next?" Kagome asked

Catherine sighed, "I had somewhat of a crush on one boy," she said, while blushing, "His name was Aaron Lee. I've known him since we were five. Back when we were kids, we had our fights, but we were always been there for one another."

Yusuke clenched his fists in anger, 'That sounds familiar,' he thought and let's out a low growl from his throat.

Catherine's frown deepened, "Later on, I told him how I really felt about him and…" she tried to hold back the incoming tears, "…he rejected me, because he was in love with another girl. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, Kiki Looke." Catherine sounded disgusted when saying the name, "He said that he only like me as a friend and nothing else. I was both hurt and disgusted with it, but didn't let him know it."

"You poor thing," Kagome murmured, feeling remorse and pity for the pony haired girl

"Later on, I was going on a walk to clear my head. I wondered to the park and to get on a swing. When I walked to the swing set, I saw Saiou here swinging. He told me that my only friends, my best friends, didn't care one millimeter about me." Catherine got on her knees and broke out crying, while covering her face with her hands, "Saiou gave me a peek into their minds and hearts. It was because of me that Aaron couldn't get Kiki to love him and it was because of me that Moon didn't get more friends, so she wouldn't hang around with a loser like me!"

Catherine continued sobbing, "I try to be a good friend, but…"

"Don't worry I know how you feel, Kat." Yusuke murmured. "I had…"

With a sudden reflex, Catherine shot a glare at Yusuke, "I didn't ask you for any pity, mate!" she snapped. She got onto her feet.

"Catherine, is that a way to talk to your fellow half Ma-zoku," Saiou told her

Yusuke gasped, sharply, "You're a Ma-zoku as well," he pointed at Catherine.

Catherine nodded solemnly, "Not too long ago, after my rejection from Aaron, a bunch of guys came and almost tried to capture me." She said, "They told me that I'll be a danger to humanity if I stayed here in this world."

"Did these guys happen to wear dorky looking uniforms?" Yusuke asked.

Catherine blinked, "Yeah."

"The Spirit World Special Defensive Force," Yusuke snarled, "Or what I'll like to call them 'tools'. A month ago before coming to this school, those tools came and tried to capture me. You remember that brat, I used to call my girlfriend, right?"

"You mean Yukimura," Catherine said.

"_**I hate you."**_

"Yeah, she was only using me the entire time," Yusuke snarled. "Saiou took a look inside her heart and like your so-called friends, she didn't care one ounce about me. She hated me from the get-go and there's no need to stay in a relationship, when someone doesn't care about anyone, but themselves, only."

Kagome clenched her shaking fists, "Using others for greed," she snarled, "I had my taste of that, before."

"_What you thought that we loved and cared about you……" _

"_You were nothing but a jewel detector for us." Miroku added._

"_No Kagome, we're not playing now………I can't believe that you actually believed that all of us cared about you from the very beginning. Now I see someone, who's actually dumber than Inuyasha."_

"_Please, jewel detector, you must be complete stupid, thinking that I, Koga, leader of the wolf demons, would consider making YOU my woman! To tell you the truth, Kagome, Inuyasha and I were only playing with you to make you think that I hated him. I don't hate Inuyasha, however I DO hate you!"_

"_So, now you're beginning to understand, Kagome………We never cared about you, we hated you."_

"_How do you know that we really care about you, Kagome?"_

"_Do you honestly think that we love you as a sister to us?"_

"_Please Hag-o-me, you were nothing for us,"_

Kagome tried to hold her incoming tears, "Those feudal freaks I used to call my…augh…friends, including those losers I used to call my best friends from my old school before I went to Sarayashiki Junior High, were only using me." Kagome wiped her tears away, "I hate them! I FUCKING HATE THEIR GUTS!"

"The only people we trust are my twin sisters and our friends; Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, and my old spirit detective team," Yusuke said. "Except for that pacifier sucking freak I used to call my boss and friend. He and his huge grown ox of a daddy tired to have me captured and executed those tools of theirs. They were afraid that I would be a more of a threat to humanity, since I was heartbroken. Until Saiou showed my light, which opened my eyes to the truth."

The three Obelisks looked at Kelly, "Hey Kelly, what was your reason that you're with Saiou?" Kagome asked.

Kelly grimaced, "My case was totally different from you guys," she said, "I had no friends, what so ever. However, I had a person, who I looked up to and that was my big brother, Raven. You see my parents died in a car accident, nine years ago and left both my brother and I alone with my aunt to leave with."

"What happened next?" Catherine asked.

Kelly wiped a tear from her eyes, "Seven months ago, Raven was driving home from school and…sniff…a drunk driver sped towards my brother. Raven tired to get away but…sniff…it was too late. From that on, I've been trying to move on with my life, but I can't do that without Raven."

"I promised her that if she'd work with me," Saiou said, "I'd help her get on with her life."

"I need you four to scope out the island and find the best duelists in Duel Academy." Saiou said.

"What for?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't tell you that, Mr. Urameshi," Saiou said, "It would be a surprise for the four of you and I'm sure that you'll love it."


	52. Back to Kiss the Sky

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm adding a character from Monster Rancher here.

**Chapter 52: Back to Kiss the Sky**

Sarayashiki Junior High School's bell rang, signaling that school was over. The students rushed out from the door. Right by the gates, a fourteen year old boy with messing brown hair and matching eyes with replacing his shoes with orange and red inline skates. The boy started skating away fast from the school, while holding his briefcase firmly, thinking about the three day weekend of doing nothing but play video games and dueling if there's anyone to challenge.

After ten minutes of skating, the boy entered to his apartment complex and replaced his skates with his shoes. The boy dashed upstairs and towards his apartment room. He opened the door; "Mom, I'm home!" he called out.

"Genki, dear, can I see you for a minute?"

The boy known as Genki walked into the living room to find his mother, who had long brown hair, "Yeah mom."

Genki noticed two other figures in the room, The first one appeared to be a teenaged boy with long black hair, wearing a light blue dress shirt, brown pants and shoes and a black tie, with a beaded necklace on his neck. The other was a middle aged man with silver shoulder-length hair, covering one of his red eyes at the left. He was wearing a red business suit.

Genki gaped his mouth open, "Y-you're Maximillion Pegasus!" he gawked, pointing at the silver haired man, "The Duel Monsters Creator, Pegasus! This is so cool!"

Pegasus chuckled, "I'm pleasured to meet with you, Genki boy." He said.

The blacked haired boy 'feh'-ed (A/N: Anyone know who this boy is?) and loosened his tie, 'How long to I have to wear this damn thing.' He thought

"Genki, Mr. Pegasus, here, has offered you spend the weekend with him," his mother said.

"THE WHOLE WEEKEND WITH PEGASUS!" Genki screamed, "That's awesome!"

The blacked haired boy cleaned out his ear and glared at Genki, 'It's a good thing that I don't have my regular ears out,' he said.

Pegasus says, in a plain tone, "Excuse me, Mrs. Akaya, but I'd love to speak with Genki, in private."

"Yes, you may," Mrs. Akaya said, standing up, "I need to step out of the house for a moment to pick up my daughter from school."

Mrs. Akaya bowed her way out the door and closing it.

Pegasus looked at Genki, "Genki boy, there's another reason why we've came here," he said, seriously.

"What's that?" Genki asked

"Genki, a year ago, is it true that after you received the video game Monster 2000, by mail, you were sucked into your television and to a monster dominated world?"

Genki gasped sharply in shock and took a step back, "H…how did you know?"

The black haired boy jumped from his seat, "Look kid, answer the damn question!" he snapped, glaring at Genki.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Pegasus said, staring Inuyasha hard and turned his gaze back at the stammering Genki, 'How in the hell did these guys know?' he thought.

"Genki!" Pegasus called out, calling the brunette to earth, "Huh?!" Genki said, "We…well, I…uh! Yes, it's true."

Pegasus nodded, "Genki, I need you and your Playstation system and the Monster 2000 game."

"Okay," Genki dashed to his room. He had begun packing his things, including his Playstation system and the case that read 'Monster 2000' into his green backpack, with his orange in-line skates tied at the back. He walked outside his room and met with Pegasus and Inuyasha, "Mr. Pegasus, why did you need me for, anyways?"

"I'll explain on the way to the airport," Pegasus said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha, Pegasus and Genki walked out of the apartment complex and towards a black limo. They got inside and drove off.

"Okay Inuyasha, you can get out of that disguise, now," Pegasus said.

"It's about time," Inuyasha said, as his black hair turned to silver hair, his eyes from violet to golden. He produced his dog ears, fangs and claws.

Genki was freaked, "What the hell!?!" he yelled, "Are you a monster?!"

Inuyasha 'feh'-ed, "I'm a dog demon, kid," he sneered.

"A demon?" Genki repeated.

"Actually, half dog demon," Pegasus corrected. "You see Genki boy, Inuyasha is a mixture of a demon and a human."

"A hybrid." Genki said, as he placed his fingers onto Inuyasha's ears. "Wow, they felt so fuzzy."

This irritated the half demon, "KEEP THOSE HANDS OFF OF MY EARS!" Inuyasha barked, scaring the brown haired boy away.

Pegasus sighed, 'This will be a very long day,' he thought, "Now getting to the business at hand, Genki boy. The reason why I asked you to bring your Playstation and the Monster 2000 game is that we're attempting to bring another Chosen Ones like you from Monster World."

"Chosen Ones?" Genki repeated

"They're ten beings with extraordinary talent," Pegasus said, "And we must gather them all before _he_ gets them all."

"Who gets them all?" Genki asked.

"Some guy who's name goes by Sartorious," Inuyasha said, "He's a nutcase, who believes that everything is predetermined and already he has four of the ten Chosen Ones in his possession."

"That's the reason why we came to you before Sartorious gets you and the Chosen Ones that resides in Monster World," Pegasus said. Pegasus got out his laptop and showed a picture of a picture of a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings, with an evil grin on his face. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe, "This is what Sartorious looks like."

Genki studied at the picture, hard, "So that's the guy, huh?" he said.

"And here's the four Chosen Ones that Sartorious has already in his possession," Pegasus pressed a button on the keyboard and Sartorious's picture disappeared and four pictures appeared on screen: One was a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and piercing cobalt blue, with a braided ponytail to the knee. The girl had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing white sailor shirt, with a blue scarf, with a blue skirt to the knee and brown shoes. Another one was a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. The girl also had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing a white sailor shirt with a red scarf and green mini-skirt and brown shoes. One was a fifteen year old boy with black greasy hair and piercing brown eyes. The boy had a devilish smirk on his face. He was wearing green school uniform and black shoes. The last one was a picture of a thirteen year old girl, with an adorable facial expression, with an innocent smile on her face and shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Genki let's out a yelp and stammered.

"What now?" Inuyasha grunted.

Genki pointed at the picture of the greasy black haired boy, "Th…that's Yu…Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High, my school," he stammered.

"Someone, you know," Inuyasha inquired.

"Is Urameshi one of the Chosen Ones?" Genki asked, "Like me."

"That's right," Pegasus said. "Right now, we're looking for a way to get Yusuke boy to listen to reason, but what I've gotten from him is that he's way too stubborn."

Genki notices a picture of the black long haired girl and yelped and stammers, "Kagome Higurashi! What would this Sartorius guy would want from the Sick girl!?"

Pegasus asks, perplexed and looking at Kagome's picture, "Sick Girl?"

Inuyasha asks himself, in a whisper, "Couldn't that old man come up a better excuse than that?!"

Genki tells Pegasus, "Yeah. Kagome Higurashi is called the 'Sick Girl' since back in her old junior high school, she got sick with every disease known to man, and she missed a lot during her school year. Ever since, she came to our school last year, she didn't miss a day of school and she's always wearing that weird black trench coat. Hey, Mr. Pegasus, exactly, how is it that you knew about me?"

Pegasus took out a blue jewel from his right chest pocket and it glows red, "You see, Genki boy, this stone senses a Celestial Deity's spiritual or demonic energy and tells me the name, address of that person. It could be in this world or another world."

"Wow, a friend of mine from Monster World has a similar stone like that," Genki said, "Except it's used to find Mystery Disks."

"I see," Pegasus nodded, "Now we have a way to Monster World."

"Except there's one problem," Genki said, in a solemn tone, "The portal won't work anymore."

"That wouldn't be a problem, Genki boy," Pegasus said and held up the stone, "This stone will help us."

Genki felt a wave of happiness rushing towards him, "You…mean that I'll go back to Monster World."

Inuyasha 'feh'-ed, "Well he did say that, you know," he said.

Genki laughed, "ALRIGHT! Mr. Energy is ready to kiss the sky once again!" he exclaimed.


	53. Dragons and Ballerinas

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 53: Dragons vs. Ballerinas**

"SLACKER!!!" Chazz Princeton roared banging on the door, after Yusuke Urameshi outran him for the bathroom, "You snooze, you lose!" Yusuke teased.

Chazz groaned and threw his arms in the air, in frustration of his roommate, "Damn it!" he seethed. It's been a week since Chazz and Yusuke were roommates and they didn't seem to get along.

After ten minutes in the bathroom, Yusuke came out with his Obelisk uniform on and found the impatient Princeton, glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"The bathroom is all yours," Yusuke said, with a cheesy smile, aware that he was pissing Chazz off. With a huff, Chazz walked past the ex-spirit detective and entered the bathroom, then slammed the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Class had already started with Prof. Banner teaching the origin of Duel Monsters. Yusuke eyed the Slifer section, where he saw Jaden sleeping, again. 'Why do I even bother?' he thought, 'Now I'm beginning to see why he chose to stay in Slifer Red.'

Chazz, himself, was having trouble staying awake. 'I didn't get enough sleep at all,' he thought and glared at Yusuke, 'It's all HIS fault. Yusuke's snore kept me up, half the damn night. Lousy slacker.'

"I believe that's all the time we have, students," Prof. Banner said. Jaden woke up after most of the students left the classroom. As he was leaving the classroom, Chazz was yawning and rubbed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis Rhodes was walking in the school hallways, while thinking on something that had bugged her since the beginning of the school year. She already confirmed that Jaden Yuki didn't beat Dr. Crowler's deck by luck, but there was another one: Yusuke Urameshi.

From what she heard from Kari, Yusuke was considered a proven punk, pervert and lazy bum. Knowing the middle of the Urameshi triples for a month, she didn't detect any of those traits from him. She knew that he defeated Chazz Princeton in a single turn, which struck her mind. Alexis didn't anticipated Yusuke to be THAT smart enough to pull a move like that.

The only thing she could think of is to see his dueling skills for herself. Speaking of the devil: she spotted the Obelisk half-demon with Kelly Storm, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Catherine Maxwell and his sisters and cousin. The first thing in her mind was that if Yusuke was a proven pervert, then after he would try to bribe her to go on a date with him. She knew that Yusuke had a girlfriend, but broke up with her. If Yusuke would have done that then he'd get a blow on the head by Kari, Kira and Kagome for it.

"Hey Yusuke," Alexis called out, as the other looked at the blonde.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

"I need to clarify something about your dueling skills," Alexis said, "With a duel."

Yusuke blinked twice, "So, you want to duel me to clarify something," he inquired.

"Yes." Alexis braced herself for Yusuke's answer.

"Sure why not?"

Alexis was a bit surprised at this, "That's it, you accept my challenge."

"Yeah, what else did you think?" Yusuke inquired as Yumi appeared by him, _"My guess is that with Alexis's reputation as Obelisk Blue's Beauty Girl that, you'll no doubt you'll bride her for a date. Taking note of your perverted behavior in the past."_

'It's true,' Kagome said, telepathically.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched, in annoyance, 'Please, why would I do that, when I agreed to eliminate all traces of romance off the face of the earth with you guys with Saiou's help?' he told them telepathically, "Okay Alexis, you have yourself a duel!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They went to the dueling arena, where Yusuke and Alexis were standing on stage while placing their Duel Disks to their arms and their life points at 8000. Chazz walked into the arena and spotted his fellow Obelisks throwing down, 'Alexis and that slacker are dueling,' he thought, 'This is what I've got to see.'

"Watashi no time, draw!" Alexis announced as she drew her sixth card. She smirked as she saw it. "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis slid the card into her disk, and the red and blue jumpsuited cyber-ballerina appeared in front of her. (ATK: 1000)

"She has a Cyber Tutu, too," Yusuke murmured.

"I also play a card facedown, and then I end my turn." Alexis fitted another card into her disk, and it appeared behind her ballerina.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke pulled the top card off of his deck and added it to his hand. He then glanced at Alexis's facedown card, 'That face-down has to be her Doble Passé' Trap Card. That's the same card she used on Jaden, before.'

He then looked at his hand, once again, "What to play first...?" Yusuke fiddled with the cards in his hand for a second before deciding. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

A green pot appears on the field, "That means I draw two cards from my Deck." He draws two cards from his Deck and places them in his hand, "I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Yusuke smirked, fitted the card into her disc, and the familiar emerald covered dragon appeared, with a loud roar escaping its mouth. (ATK: 1900)

'I might as well attack to humor _our_ queen,' the Obelisk half-demon thought, "I'll just attack! Luster Dragon, attack Cyber Tutu with Breath of Fire!" At his command, Luster Dragon blasts its blast at Cyber Tutu.

"Not so fast!" Alexis called, hitting an activation switch on her disc, "I activate my trap! Doble Passé!" Alexis's facedown flipped up, and Cyber Tutu did an elegant pirouette and spun out of Luster Dragon blast's way. However, that didn't stop its attack and it continued forwards, hitting Alexis hard (ALP: 8000) – (ATK: 6100).

Yusuke grunts, "I should have you'll use that Trap," he muttered.

Alexis points at Yusuke, "Now Cyber Tutu gets a direct attack on your life points! Cyber Tutu," Alexis began, smirking, "attack Yusuke directly with Pounding Pirouette!" Cyber Tutu smiled sweetly before jumping forwards and landing in front of Luster Dragon. She then jumped over the dragon's head, spun around in midair half a dozen times, and finished with an aerial kick to Yusuke's cheek, snapping his head sharply to the side. Her routine finished, Cyber Tutu bounded back over to Alexis, landing in front of her with a spin.

Yusuke (YLP: 8000) – (YLP: 7000) slowly turned his head forward. "...ow."

"That was weird," Jaden murmured.

"What was?" Syrus asked.

"The way that Yusuke felt when Alexis activated her Trap Card," Jaden replied.

"I concur," Bastion said, "It felt that Yusuke knew that Alexis had that card face-down."

Yusuke winced and rubbed his cheek. He slowly surveyed the cards in his hand and picked one. "I place one card face-down and just pass this turn to you."

"Watashi no time, draw," Alexis grinned as she drew her card. "This'll be useful, but first," Alexis called, "I'll once again have Cyber Tutu attack you directly! Go, Pounding Pirouette!" Cyber Tutu giggled as she darted forward, once again spinning over Luster Dragon and kicking Yusuke in the face, this time on the other cheek.

Yusuke (YLP: 7000) – (YLP: 6000) furiously rubbed his face, grimacing as he did so. "Damn it, that hurts! This is what my opponents feel like when I keep using the same one effect, huh?"

Chazz smirked, "That slacker, Yusuke, might have defeated me, but there's no way that he'll defeat Alexis. Next to me, Alexis is the best there is." He said.

Alexis slips a card into her disc. "One card facedown, and I end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke looked at his newest card and placing it in his hand. He, then, took out another one. "Time to bring out another dragon! I summon Element Dragon in attack mode!" A reddish pink dragon, with green wings appeared next to the emerald dragon. (ATK: 1500)

"Now time for my dragons to have a little snack," Yusuke started, "Element Dragon, destroy Cyber Tutu! Dragon's Blaze Cannon!"

The red dragon blasts its fire attack, Alexis shouted, "That's not going to work! I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force!" As Alexis' card flipped face-up, a silvery shield appeared around her field, protecting her. "This trap-"

Yusuke cut her off. "I know what Mirror Force does. I doubt there's a single duelist who's been playing the game for more then a week that doesn't know what that card does!" Yusuke smirked, hitting an activation switch on his disc. "Besides, I thought you might do that, so I have a ready defense! I activate a Counter Trap! Trap Jammer! I can negate the activation of any Trap Card effect that would be activated during a battle, and destroy the card the effect came from! There goes your Mirror Force!" Yusuke pointed, and the red energy around her turned into a beam, which shot across the field and into Alexis's Mirror Force, destroying it. As Mirror Force shattered, the dome around Alexis's field faded.

"Now," Yusuke continued with a smirk, "Since I completely negated Mirror Force, my attack goes through." Alexis gasped at Element Dragon's blast hits Cyber Tutu. The futuristic ballerina screamed and shattered, doing a little damage to Alexis' Life Points (ALP: 6900) – (ALP: 6400).

"But that's not all!" Yusuke said with a grin, "Because my Element Dragon destroyed a monster, while a WIND attitude monster, like say, my Luster Dragon, it can attack again."

"Oh crap…" Alexis gasped, looking at her empty field.

"And with your field is completely empty, Element Dragon," Yusuke points at Alexis, "Direct Attack! Dragon's Blaze Cannon!"

The red dragon fires its stream of fire at Alexis, the blonde used her arms to withstand the attack (ALP: 6400) – (ALP: 4900).

"Next up, Luster Dragon! Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon blasts its attack at Alexis. The blonde Obelisk looked up and gasped as the blasts hits her. She withstands the attack, with her arms crossed forward (ALP: 4900) – (ALP: 3000).

"Nicely done," Syrus commented.

"I'll say," Kira said. "Yusuke has twice as many Life Points as Alexis, now!"

Chazz's eyebrow twitched, "This can't be happening," he said, "Alexis is losing to this guy!"

"Still think you've got a spot!" Yusuke shouted

"You're gonna be sorry that you've done that." Alexis seethed as she winced.

"We'll see." Yusuke replied, still smirking, pulling a card from his hand and slipping into the disc. "I place this facedown and conclude my turn."

"Watashi no time, draw!" Alexis drew, and smirked as she looked at her card. "Perfect!" She said, placing the card in her hand, "But before I can play that, first I need to play this!" Alexis took another card from her hand and slammed it down onto her disc. "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" The purple and blue woman appeared on Alexis's field. She had large ice skates which seemed to be part of her feet, and identical blades on her wrists. (ATK: 1400)

"Okay, but it's still 100 attack points too low of being able to destroy my monsters… of course, since you played it in attack mode, I'm guessing you've got a way to power it up."

"That's right," replied Alexis, sliding another card into her disc, "I'll activate an Equip Spell card: Horn of the Unicorn!" As Alexis's spell card activated, her Blade Skater clutched her head. After a few seconds, a unicorn horn had grown out of her forehead, and she stood up, looking more intense then ever (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500)–(ATK: 2100/DEF: 2200)

"Nice choice." Yusuke said, still grinning. "It raises your monster's attack and defense by 700, so now my monsters are the ones short on attack points." He smirked, and looked at his opponent appraisingly. "Of course, Horn of the Unicorn's other ability, which places it on top of your deck when it's destroyed, can clog up your hand if you don't use it right." Yusuke's grin became almost natural as she continued. "Let's see how you can even handle it."

"I'll show you how!" yelled Alexis, pointing at Yusuke, "Blade Skater, attack Luster Dragon with Whirlwind Slasher!" Blade Skater rushed forward at Alexis' command, 'skating' on thin air. Before reaching the dragon, she broke into a spin and slashed him with all four of her blades, shattering it instantly. She then skated back in front of Alexis, and assumed a ready position.

"Nice move," Yusuke (YLP: 6000) – (YLP: 5800) commented, "You done?"

Alexis nodded.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke smirked and drew a card. "Perfect." He said, looking at the cards in his hand. "Simply perfect." His smirk widened, 'But why bring it out now, while I can drag this out.'

"Alright!" Yusuke called, "I'll keep this turn simple. First off..." Yusuke selected a card in his hand, and laid it on his disc. "I'm going to play a monster facedown in defense mode." The set monster appeared next to Element Dragon, who didn't appear to notice it. "Next," Yusuke said, continuing, "I'm going to switch my Element Dragon to defense mode." His dragon crotched down and covered itself with its wings (DEF: 1200). "And with that," Yusuke finished, "I'll end my turn." He smirked. "Let's see what you can do."

"He sure looks confident," Jaden said.

"Well, Yusuke is taking the lead in this duel," Bastion said.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Alexis grimaced as she drew. "First!" She called, "I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" The other female monster appeared. This one with blue skin and brown hair. She was wearing a sleeveless red jumpsuit and a headband which was pulled down over one eye. She crouched in defense mode. (ATK: 1200)

"But I'm not done yet," Alexis continued, "I'll play Double Attack! By discarding a monster card from my hand, a monster on my field with a lower level then the one I discarded can attack twice this turn!"

"Like I'll let that happen," Yusuke retorted, "I'll activate Magic Jammer Trap Card!" Yusuke's facedown flipped, "You see, I can discard a card from my hand to negate any Spell Card effect and destroy the card it originated from! Not only that," Yusuke continued, smirking, "Since your discard was an activation cost, you don't get it back. Tough break!"

"Damn it," Alexis growled. "I'll still have Blade Skater attack Element Dragon! Whirlwind Slasher!" Blade Skater once again sped through the air, this time aimed at the red dragon and slashes it, and Element Dragon shattered.

"Now Etoile Cyber, attack his facedown monster," Alexis commanded, pointing at the set card. Etoile Cyber raced towards Yusuke's facedown monster. Alexis caught a glimpse of the monster which was Masked Dragon (DEF: 1100) as Etoile Cyber kicks it, shattering it.

"That monster was Masked Dragon!" Catherine gawked. "Alexis is in for it now!"

As Etoile Cyber returned to her owner's side, Alexis knew the effects of Masked Dragon too well and knew it wasn't very smart.

Yusuke giggled, "You're triggered Masked Dragon's special ability," he said, pointing at Alexis, "Now I get to summon a dragon with 1500 attack points or less directly from my Deck."

"I know," Alexis said.

"Good, now I can summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" a red dinosaur egg appears on the field and hatched out a baby black dragon with red eyes (ATK: 800)

Jaden laughed, "Cute little guy," he commented.

"Don't be fooled," Bastion told him.

"It's dangerous," Kira said.

"Very dangerous," Kagome said.

Chazz gaped his mouth open, "Now I know what Yusuke's gonna do," he said.

Alexis knew exactly what Yusuke was going to do. She looked over the cards in her hand. "I end my turn."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, grinning as he drew. "Alright!" Yusuke shouted, "Let's get things started! First off, I'm going to activate the special ability of Red-Eyes Black Chick, by sacrificing him I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Yusuke's chick grows to the full grown dragon that we know (ATK: 2400). "But it won't stop there," Yusuke said, "Next, I'll summon Manju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode!"

The thousand armed monster appeared next to Red-Eyes (ATK: 1400), "But Manju doesn't come empty handed," Yusuke said, "Whenever its normal summoned, I can bring a Ritual Monster or Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Yusuke searches through his hand and found what he was looking for, "Now I'll activate it, Go White Dragon Ritual!"

Alexis made a Double Take, "Did you just say, White Dragon Ritual!?!" she gawked.

"White Dragon Ritual?!" Jaden gasped

Bastion gasped as well, "Great Scott that could mean…"

"He's going to summon…" Kelly whispered, in surprise

"I'll sacrifice Element Dragon that's in my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

Out of the image of the spell card came a knight dressed in white armor riding a baby Blue-Eyes (ATK: 1900), "Paladin of White Dragon?" Kelly said, in shock

"No way," Chazz said, twitching his eye, "That's could mean…"

"Okay Red-Eyes, the first attack goes to you," Yusuke announced, "Take out Blade Skater with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes blasts his dark red fire blast at Blade Skater. The purple skinned woman shrieked as she's blown away, while taking a chuck out of Alexis's Life Points (ALP: 3000) – (ALP: 2700).

"Don't forget," Yusuke continued, "When your Blade Skater left the field, Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed, and that means it goes on top of your deck." Alexis grimaced, and the card popped out of her Graveyard. She replaced it on the top of her deck.

"Okay Manju," Yusuke said, "time to show what you can do! Take up her last line of defense!"

Manju lunges towards Etoile Cyber and karate chopped her into pieces, while giving slight damage to Alexis (ALP: 2700) – (ALP: 2500).

"Now Paladin, attack! Ionic Spear Burst!"

At Yusuke's command, Paladin charges towards Alexis and turned into rushing force and hits her. Alexis screams as another chuck is taken away from her Life Points (ALP: 2500) – (ALP: 0600)

"I don't believe it," Chazz said, "Not only Yusuke's beating Alexis, he's slaughtering her."

"And I'm not done with you, yet," Yusuke said, as Paladin returns to his true form and returns to Yusuke's side of the field, "By sacrificing Paladin, I can now summon another monster from my hand or deck and it's one that you've already meet, care to guess which, Alexis!"

Alexis grunts in reply, "Actually no," she replied

Yusuke grinned, "Let me give you a hint then, it has blue eyes, white scales, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Paladin and his baby dragon disappeared in a whirlwind and out of that whirlwind stepped Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the field, roaring at his appearance. (ATK: 3000)

There were a few gasped in shock and surprise, "No fucking way!" Alexis gawked.

"What," Chazz gasped, "That's not possible! A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"No way," Jaden said, in shock.

"I thought that the owner of this school, Seto Kaiba has those dragons," Bastion said.

Kelly looked at the Blue-Eyes and Yusuke, "And Kaiba isn't the only one, who had those cards," she murmured. 'My brother had the similar cards…' she thought, 'How did Yusuke get those cards?'

"I'll place a facedown card and end my turn," Yusuke said, as a card appeared behind his monsters.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Alexis re-drew her Horn of the Unicorn and placed it back in her hand. Then she selected another card, and placed it on her disc. "I activate Pot of Greed."

"Clever." Yusuke said, "You saved your Pot of Greed to give you a draw even if Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed."

The familiar green pot appeared, and Alexis drew twice before it shattered. She looked at what she drew, and her heart leapt. "Okay I'll activate Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon……." A female monster that appeared looked like a mixture of Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater. She had long blue hair, pale skin, and a mixed red and purple jumpsuit. Like Blade Skater, she was wearing a pair of ice skates, although she didn't have arm blades. (ATK: 2100), "Meet……"

"Cyber Blader!" Yusuke interrupted

Alexis stumbled on her feet, in anime style, "How did you……."

"I also know about Cyber Blader's abilities, like when I have one monster she can't be destroyed in battle, when I have two monsters, her attack points doubles, and when I have three monsters, she negate the effects of monsters, spells or traps." Yusuke said

"So, you know about my monster's effect," Alexis started, "That wouldn't change things, because I activate the equip spell I re-drew! Horn of the Unicorn! My spell boosts her attack and defense by 700!" Alexis slammed the card into its slot, and, as with Blade Skater, a unicorn horn grew from Cyber Blader's head, boosting her stats. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) – (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1500)

"Now," Alexis yelled, "Cyber Blader, attacks Red-Eyes! Whirlwind Rage!"

As the obscenely powerful Cyber Blader charged, breaking into a spin and slashing Red-Eyes to pieces. Yusuke blocks the impact of his destroyed dragon (YLP: 5800) – (YLP: 5400). Cyber Blader jumps back to Alexis's side, "Like you said," She started, "since, you have two monsters, Blader's attack points are doubled." Cyber Blader glows light blue as her attack strength skyrockets (ATK: 2800) – (ATK: 5600)

There were gasps around the places, "That monster has 5600 attack points," Kira said.

"How Yusuke can beat that thing!?!" Syrus said.

"Even with a Blue-Eyes," Kari said.

"I'll place one facedown monster and end my turn," Alexis said. "With that, my turn ends."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke whipped to top card of her deck, looked at it, and immediately played it. "This works for both of us! I play Card of Sanctity! Now both of us draw until we're holding six cards!"

Yusuke and Alexis drew until they were holding six cards in their hands, "Alexis, you've played a good game," Yusuke continued, "but it's over!"

"Is it now!?!" Alexis said.

"That's right," Yusuke said, "First, I'll sacrifice Manju to summon Armed Dragon LV5!"

Manju disappears and the familiar spiked covered dragon appears (ATK: 2400). Alexis wasn't worried, "What's the deal?" Alexis asked, "That dragon is weaker than my Cyber Blader!"

"I'm NOT done, yet," Yusuke said. "Next, I'll play Level Up! Now my Armed Dragon evolves to an Armed Dragon LV7!"

The dragon glowed as it grew to an even larger dragon (ATK: 2800), "But doesn't stop there," Yusuke said, "Then, I play Polymerization!"

"Oh no!" Alexis gaped, "you mean you all three of them…"

"That's right," Yusuke said, "I'll fuse the Blue-Eyes that's on the field, along with the ones in my hand!" Yusuke held the two Blue-Eyes cards in this hand in the air as they glowed and two more Blue-Eyes appeared. A dark vortex appeared above Yusuke, as his three Blue-Eyes were sucked into the vortex, "Now show yourself, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three dragons melded together to form the three-headed dragon (ATK: 4500). The gasps were even sharper, "What! No way!" Jaden gawked.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Chazz gasped, "Kaiba is the only one that has that dragon! How did this slacker have that monster!?!"

"That dragon seem powerful," Alexis said, "But it's no where as powerful as my Cyber Blader's strength."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, stop nagging, will ya," Yusuke said, "You're starting to attack like a memory that I'm trying to forget." He muttered, in anger and shook his head, furiously, 'You're moving on, Yusuke, remember,' he thought, "That's why I'm activating this, Go Gift of the Martyr!"

Yusuke slams the card into the slot, "To activate its effect, I have sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV7," Armed Dragon LV7 disappears from the field, "Then, the attack points of Armed Dragon LV7 is added to my Blue-Eyes's strength."

The three headed dragon roared furiously as its attack skyrocketed (ATK: 4500) – (ATK: 7300), "Now Blue-Eyes, attack Cyber Blader!" Blue-Eyes powers up its attack, "Go Neutron Blast!"

Yusuke's dragon unleashes huge and powerful white and blue blast at Cyber Blader, "Go Draining Shield!" Alexis's facedown lifts up and an invisible barrier appears, "Not only it negates your attack, it increases my Life Points equal to your dragon's attack points!"

Yusuke chuckled, "Did you think that I've forgotten about that face-down of yours?" he asked.

Alexis gasped "What a sec…" she said and noticed Yusuke's facedown, "Your Trap Card!"

"Seven Tools of the Bandit, of course," Yusuke's Trap opens, "At the cost of 1000 Life Points, (YLP: 5400) – (YLP: 4400) I can negate the effects from a Trap Card!"

Alexis's barrier is shattered, leaving a shocked blonde, seeing her monster being obliterated by Blue-Eyes and the aftershock blasted her off her feet. She screams as she slams onto the ground (ALP: 0600) – (ALP: 0000).

This was a shock to some people, who have known Yusuke Urameshi for a VERY long time. Even Chazz, who's known him for a month, was at a huge shock, "N…no way," he said, "With those dragons in his Deck, Yusuke will be tough to beat."

Yusuke walked over to Alexis, smiled and held his hand out. "Thanks for a great duel, Alexis."

Alexis smiled back and accepted Yusuke's hand, and Jaden helped pull him to her feet. "You as well, Yusuke."

"I'd say," Jaden said, "I never knew that Yusuke could play that well."

"Same here," Syrus said, "And this is coming from someone, who's known him since we were little kids."

Kari, herself, was wondering the same thing, also. She knew that Yusuke was a decent duelist, but being this good was beyond her. Ever since they were little kids, she always had to yell and hit Yusuke for every stupid thing he's done. She wonders if all this time, she's been giving her brother less credit than he deserves.

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Element Dragon (M), Gift of the Martyr (S), Red-Eyes Black Chick (M), Red-Eyes Black Dragon (M)

-Alexis's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Cyber Tutu (M), Double Attack (S), Draining Shield (T), Horn of the Unicorn (S), Mirror Force (T), Pot of Greed (S)


	54. The Ultimate Dragon Riding Magician

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: The reason why I didn't update sooner because no one has given me any reviews for this story.

**Chapter 54: The Ultimate Dragon Riding Magician**

Yusuke gets out of the Obelisk Blue dorm, with a big smile on his face. The reason why he was smiling so much was that classes were cancelled, because it was Duel Monsters Spirit Day.

"What a cutie!"

Yusuke knew that voice too well. He looked to see at the tables Jasmine and Mindy having their coffee.

"Don't fall in love, just yet, Mindy," Jasmine told the lovesick Mindy, "It's Duel Monsters Spirit Day! We have all day to flirt around."

"Don't you two have anything to think about then boys?"

The two Obelisk girls turned to see Yusuke, at their side, with his hands in his Obelisk trench coat, "Hey Yusuke!" they greeted.

Yusuke held his hand up, in response, "Hello!"

"Enjoying the day off," Mindy inquired.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, if you can say that," he said, attempting to leave, "I'll see ya two around!" he walked away.

"Hey Yusuke, where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

Yusuke just looked at the red looked, "I'm going to find my friends," he said.

"You mean you're actually going back to those Slifer Slackers, again!" Mindy wailed, getting up from her seat and latching herself to Yusuke's right arm, making the black haired boy stiff, "You're been with those guys ever since the year begun!" she said, "Why don't you start talking to students in your rank?"

Before Yusuke can say anything, Mindy had already pulled him towards the table, "What are you…"

"So, are you excited about the Monarchy Court today," Jasmine inquired, as Yusuke was thrown to a chair and looked at the red head with confusion, "Monarchy Court? What the hell's that?" Yusuke asked

"See, this is what I mean," Mindy said, sitting down on a chair. "You don't know what's going on with the Obelisks, because you're always hanging with those Slifers. The Monarchy Court has positions given to seven students in Obelisk Blue, who shows superiority in academics and dueling. Those positions are called, King, Queen, Prince, Princesses, Duke and Duchess of the Obelisks. So far, the title of King belongs with Zane and the Queen belongs with Alexis."

Yusuke gave the Obelisk girls a blank stare, "So, in other words, there just model positions, which people build their school reputations." He said.

"Yeah," Mindy said, "You'll be a shoe-in from the Prince."

'Prince of the Obelisks, huh?' Yusuke thought, 'Wait a sec, if I'm chosen that then…what's gonna happen between me and my friends that I've found here in Duel Academy.' Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Catherine, Kelly, Bastion, Zane and Alexis, who he thinks of as another older sister……were my friends and humans, well…… except for Catherine, who's a half demon and half human in this school were his friends and for the first time, no one in this school was afraid of him. They treated him as equal…even though they knew about him being illegitimate, his days as a spirit detective and his demon heritage and weren't afraid of him. They never treat his emotions as if it was a toy, "I see…."

"Hey Yusuke!"

The three Obelisks looked at Catherine, who was walking towards them, "Hey Kat," Yusuke greeted.

"What are you doing sittin' here?" Catherine asked, grabbing Yusuke's hand, "when have the whole day off from school to explore this festival. Come on…"

Before Yusuke could speak, he was already dragged from the tables. Yusuke was actually was glad that Catherine was able to get away from Jasmine and Mindy, not that he had a problem with them. He knew that if he'd stayed there any longer, they'll probably ask him if he's going to flirt around. He'd already given that up, a long time ago.

As the half demons walked pasted the Ra Yellow Dorms, they see lots of booth and food courts around their surroundings.

"Kuriboh Dumplings! Get your Kuriboh Dumplings, right here!"

"Kuriboh Dumplings, huh?" Catherine said, "Sounds digesting."

"Pssh…what's next, Dark Magician Pops," Yusuke muttered.

"Dark Magician Pops! Get your Dark Magician Pops!"

_CRASH!!_

Yusuke made an anime fell at this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All right, 20 feet long," Syrus said, running along, making lines on the ground, "…10 feet across!" Syrus was unaware of the paint buckets in front of him, which Chumley placed as he was painting. So he tripped and crashed into them. As dust was clearing, Syrus coughed, as he covered in white powder, "And two buckets of paint to ruin it all!"

"And one dead blue haired shrimp, if he doesn't get off of me!"

Syrus looked down to see that he had fallen onto Ryoko, who was covered in white powder as well and had her arms crossed, looking up at him with a glare, "Oh sorry!" Syrus got off the blonde.

"Yeah, you should be…" Ryoko muttered, getting on her feet and wiped the dust and powder off of her, "Next time, watch where you're going!"

Syrus ignored her and looked at Chumley, "Chumley, you're in the way of my duel arena!" he complained.

"Art has its price," Chumley said, with glee.

"Art, what do you mean?" Syrus and Ryoko looked at Chumley's painting of Des Koala and Des Kangaroo. Each of them was holding a duel disc in the arms.

"I mean, I'm drawing up posters to promote your big costume duel, today, lishes, huh?" Chumley said.

"Yeah, not bad," Ryoko said.

"Of course, if you want to drag in a big crowd, there's one more picture you should draw." Syrus said.

"For once I agree with Short Stack, here," Ryoko said, "A picture of the Dark Magician."

"…Girl!" Syrus interrupted.

"What!" Ryoko fumed, glaring at Syrus, "The Dark Magician should be on that poster…" Ryoko crossed her arms and huffed, "…since he's more powerful than your little pom-pom princess!"

"No!" Syrus glared back at Ryoko, "The Dark Magician Girl should be there since she's away cuter!"

"Well, I say the Dark Magician should be on that poster!"

"No, I say Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

Alexis sighed, looking at another heated argument between Syrus and Ryoko, "Don't these two do anything, but argue…" she wondered, in a bored tone.

"Nope!" Kira replied, in a bored tone.

"Why do I get the feeling that they'll end up marrying each other?" Bastion said.

Pausing their argument, the two Slifers glared at the Brain of the Ra Yellow dorm, "No way, I'm marrying him/her!" they yelled in unison, pointing at each other and continuing ranting.

"Well, we figured one thing that they both agree on…" Jaden commented.

"We already know that they completely hate each other," Zane said.

Kari marched towards the Slifers and pulled their heads apart from one another, stopping the argument, "Here's an idea," she said, "How about if Chumley draws a picture of both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?"

"That's a good idea," Chumley said, with Syrus and Ryoko agreeing on something else, "I could put them in the corner."

"No way!" Ryoko and Syrus yelled, "He/She deserves the whole poster!"

When they reached what each other said, the glared at each other, "Who deserves the whole poster?" Ryoko inquired.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus yelled.

"The quietness was great," Kagome said, "while it lasted."

"The calm before the storm," Kelly said.

"Oh hell no! Dark Magician is way deserving of the whole poster, since he's the most powerful and the cutest of the Spellcaster family," Ryoko said

"No! You are wrong," Syrus fumed, "Dark Magician Girl is cutest of the Spellcaster family!"

"Uh hello," Chumley said, interrupting the argument, "What about Des Kangaroo and Des Koala?"

"Uh hello," Syrus and Ryoko said, "They're aren't even real!"

"Well, neither are Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"Don't you ever say that, you hear us!?!" Syrus and Ryoko fumed at Chumley

"Gee, another thing that they both agree on…" Alexis said, flatly.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They looked to see Yusuke and Catherine walking towards them, "Hiya guys!" Jaden greeted.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

Syrus came by and showed them a poster of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, with duel discs attach to their arms, "Hey sweet poster!" Jaden commented.

"Besides, that Dark Magician is in it, Chumley did a good job," Syrus said, which earned him a whack on the head by Ryoko, "Shut it, twerp!"

"I rule," Chumley said, with a nod.

"So, a costume duel," Yusuke said.

"That's a tight idea," Jaden said.

"So, who's going dressing as Dark Magician Girl?" Zane asked.

"Uh Sy, you do have someone, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh…not really," Syrus replied and crossed his arms, "But no one will mind, I'm just using her to sell the duel. You know, like advertising."

"Uh…false advertising, maybe," Bastion corrected

"Little moron…" Ryoko insulted.

"Wow, I guess I didn't think of that," Syrus said, ignoring Ryoko's insult, "Maybe, I have to find someone to play the part then…" he then looked at Alexis, "…like Alexis."

"Sorry, I already have a costume…" Alexis said.

"Oh…" Syrus looked at Kagome, "…Kagome."

"No, I can't, Sy," Kagome said, "I already have a costume."

"Kari…" Syrus looked at the eldest Urameshi with hope.

"Sorry, Syrus…" Kari shook her head, "I already have a costume."

"Kira……"

"No…" Kira said, in venom tone

"But why?!"

"Because of three reasons…" Kira held three fingers up then formed into a fist, "One," Kira said, putting her right index finger up, "you should known that I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS, WITHOUT LEGGINGS and the Dark Magician Girl's costume doesn't wear leggings. Two," she now had her index and middle finger up, "…that costume is too skimpy for my tastes. Three," she held her right hand up the first three fingers up keeping count, "I already have a costume. Sorry."

Syrus sighed and looked at Catherine, "Catherine…"

"Sorry, mate," Catherine said, "I already have a costume."

Syrus looked at Ryoko, knowing that she'll say 'no', but decided to ask anyways, "Lyon, would you…."

"…Hell no!" Ryoko replied, "I already have a costume, thank you!"

'I hate being right,' Syrus thought, disappointingly.

_"I'd love to help Sy out, but I'm dead," _Yumi said.

"Don't worry, Syrus," Alexis said, "I know someone in mind."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ON WHAT DEMENTED PLANET IS THIS A BETTER IDEA!!" Syrus yelled, as he and everyone else saw Dorothy in a Dark Magician Girl

"Planet Chumley," Chumley said, "What? You don't think Dorothy pulls it off."

"Pull it off!?!" Syrus yelled, "Don't make me picture it, please, Chum!"

"It's too late for me! I think I'm gonna be sick. Thanks a lot, Chum," Yusuke muttered through his teeth, _"Now, I'm scarred for life."_ Yumi said, _"And that says a lot, considering that I'm a girl."_

"Excuse me! But I make a great Dark Magician Girl. I have for ten years! That's how long I've had this costume." Dorothy said to them, but then part of the costume ripped and all the guys stood there frozen. "I knew this was feeling tight. Do you think one of you guys could sew this back up for me?" And every single one of them shook their head.

"My costume duel will be a bust!!" Syrus cried

"Don't worry, Sy, it'll get better soon," Yusuke said. He was already in his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian costume.

_"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DUEL ARENA, RIGHT NOW!"_ announced Chancellor Shepherd, _"I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DUEL ARENA!!"_

"I wonder what it is all about," Yusuke said.

"I should have known that I'd find you here!"

Yusuke and Syrus looked to see Chazz, who dressing as a Chthonian Soldier costume, walking towards them, "Chazz, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

Chazz grabs Yusuke's arm, "What do you think?" he asked, "We're going to the arena, under Crowler's orders!"

"Why?"

"How should I know, slacker," Chazz said, "Now let's go!" Chazz dragged Yusuke away from the Slifer Dorm.

Every student had already had on their costumes and walked the arena.

"I wonder what this is all about," Jaden said. He was wearing a mixer of monster costumes.

Alexis, who was wearing a Harpie Lady costume, looked at Kari, who was wearing a Vampire Lady costume, "Hey Kari, where's your brother?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kari said.

"Well Yusuke better show up, soon," Kagome said. She was wearing a Wingweaver costume.

Dr. Crowler walked on the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen, in honor of Duel Monsters Spirit Day, we'll be displaying two duels here and the Slifer Dorm, later on today. Now, it's time to introduce our duelists for today." Dr. Crowler said.

Just then, two figures walked into the arena, one was in a Chthonian Soldier costume and the other was wearing an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian costume.

"Wait a sec," said Kira, who was wearing a Command Knight costume, "Isn't in the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian costume, Yusuke?"

Everyone looked clearly, "Hey it is him!" Syrus said.

"He's gonna duel Princeton," Kari said.

"Chazz? How do you know?" Alexis asked.

"Crowler arranged it."

Alexis knew what the eldest Urameshi triple meant, "You mean for the Prince of the Obelisk crowning." She said.

The two Obelisks walked onto the stage, as Dr. Crowler left the stage, "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, we commence the Prince Crowning duel between Chazz Princeton and Yusuke Urameshi." He announced.

Yusuke, however, couldn't care less about the getting the crown, he was in this for something else…earlier Chazz challenged him to an ante duel and the loser would hand their rarest card to the winner, without Crowler knowing.

The boys placed duel discs to their arms and their Life Point meter went to 8000.

"Ore no time, draw," Chazz said, drawing a sixth card. He placed it in his hand, and took out another one, "I play Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" Chazz called as he placed the card in his disk. In front of Chazz, a grey-armored warrior, holding a huge curved sword appeared, standing ready to attack (ATK: 1200), "I also play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw," Yusuke said, as he whip out his card. He knew about the effects of Chthonian Soldier, "I set a monster face-down defense mode and play one face-down card and end my turn!" he announced

"Ore no time, draw!" Chazz pulled a card off the top of his deck and looked at it, smirked, "I summon another Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" Another grey-armored warrior appeared next to the first one (ATK: 1200), "Now Chthonian Soldier, attack!" Chazz ordered as his soldier charged to Yusuke's facedown monster, "Go! Windstorm Slash!"

Chthonian Soldier slashed the card in half and Chazz caught a glimpse of the monster, which was Masked Dragon (DEF: 1100), "Damn it," Chazz glowered, "not Masked Dragon!"

"I take it that you knew what my Masked Dragon does," Yusuke said, "Now I can summon a dragon with 1500 attack points or less from my Deck and I choose my Armed Dragon LV3!"

The small orange dragon appears (ATK: 1200).

"I end my turn!" Chazz said.

"Before, I start my turn," Yusuke said, as he opens his facedown trap, "I'll activate this trap, Solemn Wishes! Now anytime that I draw, I gain 500 Life Points! Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card from his Deck, "First, my Life Points increase (YLP: 8000) – (YLP: 8500), next, my Armed Dragon LV3 evolves to a level 5 monster, so rise, Armed Dragon LV5!"

The small dragon glowed and grew to the familiar spiked dragon (ATK: 2400), "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!"

In a burst of black fire, a large silver eagle appeared, snarling (ATK: 1600), "It can't be," said Bastion, who was wearing an Amazoness Tiger suit.

"That's Horus…" Kari awed

"What's so great about it?" Syrus asked

"Figures, you don't know this,"

Everyone looked to see a girl in an Eria the Water Charmer costume, "Excuse me," Bastion said, "But…"

"…who are you!!" Syrus interrupted, while red in the face.

The girl rolled her eyes, knowing that Syrus had no idea, who she really is, "It's me, you idiot," she insulted the little blunette as she took off her wig, "Ryoko!" Alexis gawked.

"WHAT!!" Syrus yelled, then gagged realizing that he almost fallen for his sworn enemy, 'I can't believe I just did that…' he thought

Ryoko took a step by Syrus, hating to sit anywhere near the blunette, "Horus is one of the most powerful level dragons in Duel Monsters." She said.

"Meaning that Chazz won't stand a hell's chance of winning," Alexis said.

"Now Horus," Yusuke points at one of Chazz's soldier, "attack Chthonian Soldier with Black Flame Shot!"

The dragon opened his mouth and blasted the soldier with a stream of black fire, making it roar and explode.

"It seems that you've forgotten about my Chthonian Soldier's ability," Chazz (CLP: 7600) shouted, "Whenever he's destroyed and I take damage, you also take damage equal as much as I do!"

Yusuke (YLP: 8100) snarled, "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," he said, "Now Armed Dragon attack," Yusuke pointing at the other Chthonian Soldier, "Infernal Assault!"

The spiked dragon lunged at the soldier and punches him, destroying him. This lowered Chazz's Life Points even more (CLP: 6400)

"That damage is going back to you, loser!" Chazz yelled

"Again, asshole," Yusuke (YLP: 6900) yelled back, "I fucking already know! Since both of my level monsters destroyed a monster, they evolve."

Chazz gasped, realizing why Yusuke attacked, "Shit…" he cursed

"Now Horus evolves to a level 6 monster," Yusuke said, the dragon snarled loudly as a black fire surrounded it and began to grow. A second later, it grew to the size of the statue it was facing (ATK: 2300), "Next, my Armed Dragon evolves to a level 7 monster."

The dragon was once again enveloped in light. It looked more like a dragon now with the gray parts looking like armor. It stood on two legs and wore spiked collars on his wrists, a huge tail ending in a massive drill and blades for the wings. It roared (ATK: 2800), "It's your move."

"Awesome finish!" Jaden commented.

"Yeah," cheered Kelly, who was dressing in a Magician of Faith suit

Chazz grimaced as he got on his feet, "Ore no time, draw!" he drew a card from his disc, "Lucky shot!" he commented and pressed a button on his disc, "I activate face-down Trap, Call of the Haunted! Now I get to summon back Chthonian Soldier!"

The grey-armored monster appeared, once again (ATK: 1200), "Next, I activate my face-down spell, Infernal Reckless Summon! This Spell Card, allows us to summon in attack mode, any monster from our hands, Decks or Graveyard that has the same name as the monsters on the field!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth, 'Damn it, only have one Horus LV6 and Armed Dragon LV7 can only be summoned by its level 5 effect.' He thought.

"What's the point on summoning three monsters that are weaker than what's out on the field?" Ryoko asked.

Zane, who was dressed in a Vampire Lord suit, widened his eyes, "Is he…"

"Next, I'll play, Chthonian Alliance," Chazz announced, sliding the magic card into the slot, "The monster equipped with this magic card is enhanced 800 more attack points for every monster on my side of the field that has the same name as him!" purple energy flew to his left side soldier from the two beside him, making him stronger. (ATK: 3600)

"That monster has 3600 attack points!" Ryoko exclaimed, "Urameshi's dragons are finished!"

"Now Chthonian Soldier, attack Horus with Windstorm Slash!"

At Chazz's command, the 3600 point Chthonian Soldier charges towards Horus, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Chthonian Soldier came to a halt, "Now you can't attack for this turn, only!" Yusuke said.

Chazz chuckled, "You would think that, slacker," he said, "but you're dead wrong, I activate Mischief of Time Goddess!"

"Oh crap…" Yusuke said.

"Now Chthonian Soldier, resume your attack!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards Horus and slashing it, easily, destroying it and dropping Yusuke's Life Points (YLP: 5600).

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke (YLP: 6100) drew his card, rapidly, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards and gain 500 more Life Points!"

Yusuke draws two cards and his Life Points rose (YLP: 6600). He glances them and smiled, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

The ten thousand armed monster appears next to Armed Dragon (ATK: 1400), "Since, Manju was normal summoned," explained Yusuke, as he pulls his Deck from his disc and fans it, "I get to search from my Deck a Ritual Monster or Spell Card and I have a good idea on what I'm looking for."

After grabbing the card, Yusuke inserts his Deck back to his disc, "But it won't be in my hand for long, go White Dragon Ritual!" he said, with Chazz's widened, realizing what Yusuke was going to do, "I'll sacrifice Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

Manju disappeared and Paladin appeared in its place, "Then, I play Level Modulation," Yusuke said, sliding the card into the slot, "Now you draw two cards…"

Chazz drew two cards, "Then, what?"

"I get to summon a Level monster from my Graveyard and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" the tall metal dragon appears next to Paladin (ATK: 2300), "Unfortunately, it can't attack this turn, but I can wait. Now I activate my Armed Dragon's ability, by sacrificing Twin Headed Behemoth," Yusuke sends the card from his hand, "I get to destroy every monster out with 1500 attack points or less! Go Serrated Sonic Disc! Destroy!"

Armed Dragon's stomach sends large light blue sonic disks at the two smaller Chthonian Soldiers, "And," Yusuke said, pointing at the remaining Chthonian Soldier, "since Chthonian Alliance increases the attack points of the monster, who's equipped with it by 800 for each monster that has the same name as it, your Chthonian Soldier gets weaker!"

Chazz growled, as his monster got smaller and weaker (ATK: 2000), "Now Armed Dragon attack with Dragon Talon Terror!" Yusuke commanded.

His dragon raised his right claw up and strikes the Chthonian Soldier, destroying it easily, "So what," Chazz (CLP: 5600) spat, "you're still taking damage too!"

"I know," Yusuke (YLP: 5800) said, "but you're going to lose another batch of Life Points, because Paladin hasn't had his turn to attack!"

Chazz growled, knowing that Yusuke was right, 'Damn it,' he thought

"Wow, smart play!" Alexis complemented

"Totally, Yusuke knew how Chazz was making his monster stronger and needed to give up a few life points to do it," Kira said

"Paladin, attack," Yusuke said, "Ionic Spear Burst!" Paladin charges towards Chazz and transforms into rushing force and hits the Princeton, hard. Chazz screams as his Life Points decreased even further (CLP: 5600) – (CLP: 3700).

Paladin comes back to Yusuke's side, "Next, I sacrifice Paladin to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Paladin disappears the huge white dragon appeared in Paladin's place. The white dragon roars as its presence shocked the audience (ATK: 3000)

"No way!"

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh man! Chazz's in for it now!"

Chazz glared at Blue-Eyes, 'Great…' he thought, "Ore no time, draw!" Chazz draws his next card, "I play Card of Sanctity, this allows us to draw until we're holding six cards!"

They draw until they were holding six cards in their hands, "Don't forget," Yusuke said, "Thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 Life Points to my score!" Yusuke's Life Points rose to 6300.

"You're gonna need them, Yusuke," Chazz said, "Because I activate Soul Absorption!" Chazz slid the card into the slot, "…now, I gain 500 Life Points for every card that's removed from the game, you're not the only one, who's replenishing Life Points. Next, I'm gonna activate a familiar card, Different Dimension Hanger!" Chazz declared, as a black rift swirl appears above his head, "Now I can remove from play 3 four-star union monsters from my Deck," Chazz sends the cards that he got from his Deck and places them in his Deck Holder, "…and I gain 500 Life Points (CLP: 5200) for every card I removed from play."

Yumi appeared by Yusuke, _"Now, he'll be even harder to get rid of,"_ She said.

'Great.' Yusuke thought sarcastically

"I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Chazz slapped the card onto the disk and the tiger shaped jet appears in front of him (ATK: 1600), "Since V-Tiger Jet fulfills the requirements of W-Wing Catapult; I can instantly summon him to the field!"

Next to V-Tiger Jet, came W-Wing Catapult (ATK: 1300), "Now I'll remove them from play to summon forth VW-Tiger Catapult!" The two machines combined themselves (ATK: 2000), "Plus, I gain 1000 Life Points in the process!" Chazz's Life Points rose to 6200, thanks to Soul Absorption.

"This isn't good," Syrus said.

"Next, I'll activate another Spell Card, Trap Booster; this allows me to activate one Trap Card from my hand by discarding a card from my hand." Chazz sends a card from his hand, "Now, I'll activate Call of the Haunted to summon X-Head Cannon!"

The yellow and blue robotic monster appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "And thanks again to Different Dimension Hanger, I get to summon back Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to the field!"

The red robotic dragon (ATK: 1500) and the yellow tank (ATK: 1500) appears on the field. "I remove my monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon and gain 500 Life Points for each card, removed." Chazz's Life Points rose, once again to 7700

The three monsters combined themselves to a powerful monster (ATK: 2800), "Now I'll combined both of my monsters to the ultimate V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon, there's no hope for you now!" Chazz laughs manically as his two monsters combined once again to the most powerful monster (ATK: 3000)

"That's one big monster!" Chumley exclaimed

"Yeah, no kidding!" Jaden added, "It almost tore my Deck up!"

"Hahahahahah!" Chazz (CLP: 8700) laughed, "You're doomed now, slacker! Now it's time to activate one of my monster's special ability!"

"Don't think so, Chazz, I've got a Trap," Yusuke's face-down Trap opens up, "Divine Wrath!"

"Oh no!" Chazz cried, knowing the effects of Divine Wrath, "My monster!" Dragon Catapult Cannon is destroyed, "That wouldn't help you at all!"

"Will see about that!" Yusuke said, "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card (YLP: 6800), "Now I sacrifice both Armed Dragon and Horus to summon Dark Magician!"

After the two dragons disappeared, the purple clad magician appears (ATK: 2500), "Another rare card!" Chazz gawked.

"That's right," Yusuke said, "I'm not done, yet, now I play Polymerization to fuse my Blue-Eyes, along with the two Blue-Eyes that are in my hand in the moment to summon forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

After the three dragons emerged, the three headed beast appeared next to Dark Magician and roared (ATK: 4500)

Chazz gasped in fear, as the three headed beast stared him down and gasped filled the arena.

"All three Blue-Eyes!"

"That kid's gonna win this duel!"

"But, wait, there's more," Yusuke said, holding out another Polymerization card, "Go Dragon Bond, merge Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Dark Magician to create The Ultimate Dragon Riding Magician!"

Dark Magician jumps onto the back of the neck, belong to the middle head of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500), "But, my Dragon Bond isn't done, yet," Yusuke said, "Now my dragon's attacks are doubled!"

The dragon roared as its strength, skyrocketed into the sky (ATK: 9000), "Now Dragon Magician attack Chazz directly, with Bombarded Blast!"

The three headed dragon powered up its blasts, on three heads, and its rider, with his rod and fired and the grief stricken Chazz. The blasts hits him as his Life Points took a hit to zero (CLP: 8700) – (CLP: 0000) and he falls on his knees.

Just then, everyone cheered at Yusuke's victory as the images disappeared. Just then, Yusuke felt a hand onto his shoulder and he looked up to see Dr. Crowler's face and he looked at the audience, "Okay, students we've got ourselves our new Prince of Obelisk Blue, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Just then, all of the Obelisks, except for Chazz, who was glaring at Yusuke for his second humiliation handed to him by his roommate. Yusuke tapped onto Dr. Crowler's arm, "Hey Dr. Crowler, I don't want the title of Prince of the Obelisk Blue, so can you give it to Chazz."

Chazz looked at Yusuke, as if he's the crazier person he's ever met. Dr. Crowler shook his head at the boy, "I'm sorry, my boy, that's impossible. You see, Yusuke, once you've given the Prince title there's no giving it back."

Yusuke opened his mouth in shock, "You…mean that…"

"That's right, my boy, you'll be our new Prince!" Dr. Crowler said.

Yusuke mentally groaned at this, realizing the mistake his made, by accepting this duel, "Now it's time to present the Princesses of Obelisk Blue!" Dr. Crowler gets out an envelope and opens it and reads, "Hikari Urameshi, Catherine Maxwell and Kagome Higurashi!"

Hikari and Kagome gaped their mouths in shock as she hears claps from every student. She got up from her seat and walked down the downstairs, while blushing as she stood by her cousin, who was giving an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late!"

They turned to see a girl, with long brown hair, wearing a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland costume, wearing towards them, "Excuse me," Kagome said, "But do I know you?"

The girl giggled, "You don't recognize me, do ya, Higurashi?"

"Catherine!" Yusuke gawked, eying Catherine's every detail. Her hair wasn't at the usual braided ponytail. He thought that Catherine looked good in that costume. But when he realized what he was thinking, he shook the images or perverted thoughts out of his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, the Spirit Festival was over, there was another duel at the Slifer Dorm and Jaden and a girl that looked like the Dark Magician Girl were dueling each other. Syrus was complementing her, while Ryoko was getting annoyed and a little jealous.

Obelisk cafeteria……

"Hey Yusuke!" one male Obelisk said as the Urameshi walked pasted him, with a wave and muted. As he was walking towards the table where Zane, Catherine, Kari, Kira, Kagome, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were sitting at, he noticed that a few female Obelisks were looking at him with heart shaped eyes. Yusuke was absolute annoyed with this and tried to ignore at as he sat between his older sister and cousin, "Gees, what's with these guys!?" Yusuke said, as he was cutting his stake with a knife, while annoyed, "So far, I've had any random guy idolizing me and any random girl flirting with me, just because I'm the Prince of Obelisk Blue! Hello, the only thing I'm in love with would be dueling!"

"That's the same thing that's happening to me," Hikari, Kagome and Catherine said, in unison.

"Welcome to my world, guys!" Alexis said, drolly.

"I don't see why you won't milk this, Yusuke," Mindy said after chewing her meat, "I mean at Sarayashiki Junior High didn't the teachers like hate you and the students were afraid of you?"

"Please, Mindy, don't ever mention the name of that god forbid school ever again or the horrible memories from that Hell hole," Yusuke said, in a drolly tone

"It sounds like you hated that school," Jasmine said.

"Jaz, the word 'hate' would be an understatement for how much I feel about that school," Yusuke said. "I just want to put that school behind me."

"Look, who's brave enough to show his face after losing in front of the whole school," one Obelisk Blue student sneered as Chazz Princeton walked inside the cafeteria, while trying to ignore the insults and the negative comments about him.

"Well, well, well, looks like Chazz-been Pauper-ton has shown his loser face in this cafeteria," another Obelisk sneered.

"Why doesn't he go to the Ra Yellow dorm or better yet the Slifer Slacker headquarters!?"

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke snapped as he shot up from his seat and glared at his fellow Obelisk students, who were looking at him in fear and surprised Chazz, "You idiots think that just because Chazz has lost a few duels, he's automatically a loser! If you morons are calling Chazz a loser than you must be an even bigger one. Wasn't Chazz was the top duelist in prep-school?"

Chazz raised an eyebrow watching his roommate, talk highly about him, "And you guys have the gull to call him a loser!" Yusuke continued, "I admit that Chazz Princeton is the biggest jerk I've met, but he made me bring out my best monster in that duel and one of the best duelists I know. And if any of you have anything to go against it, then I'll take you all down one by one!" Yusuke snarled, as every student, except for Zane, Alexis, Jasmine, Kari, Kira, Catherine and Mindy, cringed in fear when they looked in the fury fire in Yusuke Urameshi's eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner, Yusuke walked into his room and spotted Chazz walking out his room, "Hey Chazz," Yusuke noticed that Chazz was holding traveling bag on his shoulder, "Where are you…"

"Yusuke," Chazz glared at Yusuke, "I didn't ask for you to stick up for me, slacker! I was ready to take the insults, you know!"

"Well, I had to say something to shut them up!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Besides, where the hell are you going, anyways?"

"Dropping out of Duel Academy," Chazz snarled, "How can I show my face back in the school, knowing that I lost to two slackers?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "I know that's not the only reason why you're leaving," he said.

"And I should tell you why?" Chazz said

"Because the only way for you to get through this door is to get past me," Yusuke sneered, "And we all know that, that's not happening."

"If you must know," Chazz said, "I'm getting away from my older and pain-in-the-ass brothers."

"You're brothers?" Yusuke repeated

Yumi appeared beside Yusuke, _"Yusuke, Chazz must be talking about Slade and Jagger Princeton."_

"My brothers planned a world domination plan, with my eldest brother, Slade Princeton is the top politician in the world, while my big brother, Jagger Princeton is the top financier in the world and both of them are pressuring me to be the best duelist in the world."

"Don't your parents have any saying in this?"

"Parents? My parents died when I was a little kid." Chazz said, "I've told you what you needed to know. Plus if my brother gets word that I've lost then they'll kill me, so I've got to go away for awhile, but I'll be back."

"That's good!"

Chazz walked past his now former roommate and walked out of the room and down the halls of the Obelisk Blue and says in his mind, 'Stupid slacker, I'll be back for revenge on you and Jaden.'

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Divine Wrath (T), Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (M), Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (M), Twin Headed Behemoth (M)

Dragon Bond: Normal Spell: Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). Increase the ATK of this Special Summoned Fusion Monster by an amount equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned monster.

The Dragon Riding Magician: Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect: "Dark Magician" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Pay half of your Life Points and choose one of the following effects:

Destroy all Monster Cards on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 400 Life for each to your opponent's Life Points.

Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 300 Life Points for each to your opponent's Life Points.

(ATK: 4500/DEF: 4000)

-Chazz's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Card of Sanctity (S), Chthonian Alliance (S), Infernal Reckless Summon (S), Mischief of the Time Goddess (S), Soul Absorption (S)

Please Review!


	55. The Tennis Jock

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 55: The Tennis Jock**

Kagome was running in a forest, while hurt and betrayed, by the people that she has considered as a second family. Just then, a huge boomerang came flying towards her, while cutting a few trees down. She ducked and the boomerang flew over her head and the boomerang flew back and caught by a young woman in a demon slayer outfit and she says, "Damn it, I can't believe that I missed!"

Kagome slowly looked up to see a familiar face, with a cold smile, "Sa…Sango!"

The woman known as Sango unsheathed her katana and charged at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way and made a run for it, once again.

Sango roars out, "You can run, Kagome, but you can't hide for long, bitch!"

Kagome was panting as she was trying to find the bone-eaters well and she see a stream of green fire coming at her from the right side, but she moved out of the way and landed on her behind. She jumped onto her feet and started running, until she made it to the Bone-Eater's well and without a second thought, she jumped right in.

She jumped out of the well and went to seal it, just in case that Inuyasha tires to get through. After she was finished, she pants and fell to her knees, relieved that the well was sealed. Just then, she heard a familiar feminine scream and Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, 'That's mom!'

Kagome dashes towards the door and ran into her house. As she entered, she was horrified to see the dead bodies of Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Syrus, Zane, Hikari, Sota, her mother and grandfather in the kitchen. She dashed into the living to and more disgusted to see the dead bodies of Jasmine, Mindy, Kelly, Catherine, Chumley, Jaden and Bastion lying on the ground

Just then, she heard a familiar feminine weak voice, from behind her, "Ka…Kagome."

Kagome turned to see the beaten and slashed form of Alexis. Alexis had her Obelisk Blue vest torn off with claw marks on her face as well as bruises all over herself and Kagome whispers, "Alexis, what happened!?"

Alexis coughed blood out and says, "There were…" She was interrupted, when a familiar male voice boomed, "That's enough, wench!" Alexis felt something tearing her back through her stomach, which freighted Kagome. Alexis coughed blood out and Kagome screams out, "ALEXIS!!"

Alexis's body was thrown away to the ground and Kagome sees the smirking from of Koga.

Kagome stammers, "Ko…Koga!"

Just then, a familiar male voice came out, "And he's not alone, wench!"

Kagome knew that voice too well and she looks back to see Inuyasha stalking over her, cracking his claws and says, "Well, I believe it's time to play 'Kill Kagome'!" Inuyasha charges over to Kagome, planning to strike her with his claws.

Kagome screams out, "SIT BOY!"

However, Inuyasha is still running over to her, which scared her as she planned to make a run for it. However, she felt a jerk to her shoulders and she was held down by Koga. Kagome tries to struggle, but to no avail as she sees Inuyasha's claws coming straight for her stomach, "Let me go!" she yells.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was struggling and muttered, "Let me go! Please let me go!"

"Kagome, wake up!" Alexis yells out, shaking her friend. Kagome had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the Obelisk lobby arena, with Alexis, Kira and Hikari trying to wake the reincarnated priestess up.

Kagome groaned and yells, "Let me go!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, while shaking Kagome, "Kagome, wake up, dammit! You're having a nightmare!"

Kagome opens her eyes and sees Alexis, Kira and Hikari looking at her, perplexed. Kagome pants and thinking, 'Another dream about back-stabbing friends, of course.'

Hikari spoke out, "You've been moaning and groaning in your sleep for the past week, what's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and replies, dryly, "I've been getting nightmares about you-know-who for a while."

Alexis says, perplexed, "Who are you talking about?"

Kira says, "Her ex-boyfriend."

Kagome decides to change the subject and asks, "So, what time is it?"

Alexis replies, "Ten minutes until Gym class."

Kagome gets off the couch and says, "I think that'll clam my thoughts a bit!"

Months have passed, since Chazz's departing from Duel Academy.

It was gym class and the students were playing tennis. Yusuke and Catherine were partners and were hitting the ball like crazy, but didn't want to go crazy considering that they want to keep their demonic strength a secret from the students.

Yusuke still hold a winning streak in Duel Academy. He became one of the best duelists in Obelisk Blue, with Hikari, Alexis, Kagome, Kira, Catherine and Zane. He still doesn't want anything to do with romance, much like Kagome and Catherine. He still hang out most of his time with his friends at the Slifer Dorm, which Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and sometimes Ryoko, even though she was less wary of him as the days passed. However, Dr. Crowler had to lecture him about hanging around with 'Slifer Slackers', but he chose not to listen. Amazingly, he's managed to stay out of trouble, which was a rarity to those who know him away too long.

As for Syrus and Ryoko, they still argue like there's no tomorrow.

Jaden was panting hard as he was trying to hit the ball and complains, "Why tennis!? What does it have to do with dueling!?"

His opponent, Mindy, replies, as she was hitting the ball over to Jaden, "The point of tennis is that the better you are in tennis the better you are in dueling."

Jaden grins and says, "If that's the case!" Jaden jumps up and hits the ball as hard as he can, but missed its target and was heading towards Alexis and Jaden calls out, "Alexis, heads up!"

Alexis turns to see the ball headed towards her, before she can act, seeing that a stranger had hit the ball out of her path. Her attentions were diverted to the man that had saved her. Her savior wore a jersey, and had brown hair with the same color irises as his locks.

Following the path of the tennis ball that had nearly hit her, she saw that Crowler was now sporting a very shiny black eye.

The boy that had saved her from the fate of the professor spoke, "Hey that was a close one wasn't it?" As he turned around to face her, his expression changed from smug to absolutely in love.

"Hey…" he spoke up again. "You're… 'The queen of the Obelisks!' he thought in his mind. Raising an eyebrow, she cautiously introduced herself. "…Alexis Rhodes."

Alexis groaned in annoyance, thinking that its one of those flirting Obelisks, again.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey Alexis, are you okay!?"

The blonde turns to see Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Jasmine, Mindy, Hikari and Kira running towards her, "I'm fine, Kari."

Jasmine and Mindy looked at the young man, who saved Alexis, from Crowler's fate, and were anime-lovestuck, which made the Urameshi triples, Kagome and Catherine rolling their eyes.

Just then, a familiar girl like voice called out, which made the students flinched, "JADEN YUKI!"

Crowler stormed over to the confused Jaden and yelled at him thinking that it was him that hit the ball. "It was you who hit that ball wasn't it! I'm sure of it!" The injured teacher ranted. Clearing her throat, Yusuke aided Jaden, "Sure, it was Jaden who first hit it, but this guy…" she pointed to the boy directly behind her, "…was the one who deflected at just the right angle to hit you."

"Well, yes." The teacher countered immediately, "…but if Jaden hadn't hit the ball the wrong way in the first place, then Harrington wouldn't have had to step in at all."

'What!?' Yusuke thought incredulously 'That logic's not fair at all!' Before he could say anything, Harrington covered his mouth with his callused hands. "You're absolutely right, Dr. Crowler. Go ahead and punish that Slifer Slacker to your heart's content!"

As soon as Crowler walked away to his office, forcibly dragging Jaden along with him, Yusuke grabbed his hand and slapped it off of his mouth. Looking at him in unsuppressed outrage, he cried out, "What the fuck you think you were doing!?"

Hikari dashes towards Harrington and grabs his collar, which freaked the red head and Hikari screeches, "Hey asshole, you have exactly three seconds to clear that Slifer's name or you'll have a date with the ground, soon!"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and says, "Mind if I join ya, sis!"

Harrington close his eyes in reminiscence, he put on a playful smirk and says, "Well, he wasn't a very good tennis player to begin with anyway, so…"

Harrington was interrupted, when Hikari slams her fist onto his face, making him crash onto the ground, face-first. Before the Urameshi twins could pound the young man, Jasmine and Mindy grabs hold onto them and pulls them back and Jasmine says, "Now, now, guys, no need for violence!"

The twins, with their demon strength, ripped themselves from their fellow Obelisks and Yusuke spat, "You're kidding me!" Yusuke pointed at Harrington, who was slowly getting on his feet, "This guy didn't even help Jaden out, after it was his fault that the ball hits Crowler's face!"

Harrington got to his feet and rubbed at the spot where Hikari punched him and tells Yusuke, "Hey, I don't see why the Prince of Obelisk Blue, would consider helping that Slifer Slacker!"

Yusuke yells out to Harrington, "Hey asshole that 'Slifer Slacker' is my friend and you got ten second to start confessing or I'll start kicking some ass!"

Harrington yells out, "Hey punk, no one insults or threatens Harrington Rosewood and gets away with it!"

Yusuke yells out, "Yeah and no one tries to pit the blame on one of Yusuke Urameshi's friends and gets away without an ass-kicking first!"

Mindy goes over and to restrain Yusuke and says, "Listen Yusuke, I know that Jaden's your friend, but you can't beat this guy up!"

Yusuke tells Mindy, "Just because you already have a crush on this guy doesn't mean that he gets off with me bashing his face into the ground!"

Mindy tells Yusuke, "Aren't you trying to control that temper of yours!? You know that Jaden wouldn't want you to get expelled, because of him."

Yusuke grunts in frustration, knowing that Mindy was right. Jaden wouldn't like him getting expelled to fight for the brunette's honor, 'Strike one……' He was going to put strikes on Harrington and he was going for four strikes.

Hikari gasped, in shock and says, "The Rosewoods are an incredibly rich family that own hundreds of sports stores around the world, right?"

Harrington chuckled and winked at Hikari, "You're quite right, my dear!"

(In the boys' locker room)

Yusuke, who was still pissed, slammed his locker door as hard as he can slightly scaring Syrus and Yumi, after changing into his Obelisk uniform, and muttered, "Damn that guy! He's just proved to me that he's a bigger jerk than Chazz Princeton and I didn't think that it's possible!"

Yusuke and Syrus got out of the locker uniform and spotted Jaden having a hard time trying to hit the tennis ball, thrown by Harrington. Yusuke scolded at the guy and walked over to Hikari, Jasmine and Mindy, who was watching the game.

Syrus spoke out, "What's going on?"

Hikari tells Syrus, "Jaden getting the punishment that Crowler got for him, which would be that he's on the tennis team."

Jasmine says, "That's right and the captain is that Harrington guy."

This made Yusuke even mad and spat out, "This is got to be the most bullshit I've ever known!"

Jaden falls onto the ground onto his back and Harrington goads, "Hey Jaden, get up!"

Jaden pants and says, "Come on, can't we take a break!"

Harrington shook his head and says, "No way, bro! You know what the say 'No pain! No gain'!"

Jaden sees a familiar form walking towards him, "Hi, Alexis!"

Harrington turned around at that, to see Alexis walking up to them.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty, Alexis," Harrington walked up to her, "It's just that I've been kicking this guy's-."

Alexis ignored him and walked over to Jaden, "I've been looking for you Jaden. I ran into Professor Banner on the way here and he said someone spotted Chazz."

Yusuke hears this and it's been a while since he heard anything from Chazz and goes over to Jaden and Alexis and says, "Hey Alexis, I heard that you probably know where Chazz is."

Alexis nodded and was going to say something.

"TIME OUT!"

Yusuke, Alexis, and Jaden turned and noticed Harrington stomping up to the net, "Huh?"

Harrington glared at Yusuke and Jaden, "You two can't just talk to a first-round pick like Alexis! You two can't even Buggy-Whip with a little top-spin to it, so get away from the Obelisk Pixie!" he snapped.

Yusuke's eyebrows twitched in anger, 'Strike two……'

Hikari notices that her brother's anger was increasing and says, "Uh! Oh!"

Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus looked at Hikari and Mindy asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Hikari says, "Listen guys, for some time now, Yusuke was trying not to get his temper get the better of him, but I think that Harrington is pushing his luck."

Jasmine says, horrified, "You don't thing that Yusuke will pick a fight with Harrington, would you?"

Hikari says, "I would think so, because he just blow three of the four strikes."

Syrus says, perplexed, "Three of the four strikes?"

Hikari nodded and says, "That's right! The first strike was when Jaden accidentally hits the ball over to Alexis, but Harrington saves her from that fate and hits the ball to Crowler's eye and made it look like it was Jaden that started it. The second strike was that Harrington said to Yusuke's face that he was chasing after Alexis, which as you know that my brother's refusal to ever fall in love, again."

Harrington yells out, "Listen you two…just step away from the beautiful girl. She's way outta your leagues, so don't make me go athletic on you!"

Jaden blinked, "We're just talking...,"

Yusuke yells out, "Yeah so back off, pal!" Jaden turned back to Alexis, "So what were you saying, Lex?"

"Lex?!" Harrington popped up between them, "What is that, some kind of pet name? Where'd you come up with that, what's it mean, what's it stand for?!"

Yusuke gets close to Harrington and yells out, "It's short for Alexis, asshole, and it's not a pet name at all, I use it sometimes when talking to her!"

Harrington huffed, "That's what you want me to believe, is it, prince!"

Yusuke growled, "What makes think that I'm chasing after Alexis, when I think of her as a third sister and I'm only in love with dueling!"

Alexis covers Yusuke's mouth, with her hand and says, "None of these guys are after me, so back off!"

"That's right! Back off," Jaden shot back, "I'm just trying to talk here!"

The tennis player grinned and walked past him, "I've just thought of a way to settle this. You and me, Jaden, right now!"

Jaden's shoulders slumped, "Oh c'mon, a tennis match? You gotta be kiddin' me,"

Harrington giggled and turned around, "Not a tennis match, Jaden. A duel!"

"A duel?"

"That's right, a duel! The winner of the match gets to be Alexis's fiancée!"

"Whoa, hold up!" Alexis blinked, "Fiancée?!"

Yusuke yells out, displaying his demonic aura, "STRIKE THREE!!!"

Everyone was looking at him, with shock and Syrus says, in a panicking tone, "It looks like Harrington just blown his third strike!"

Harrington grinned and says, "Well, well, it appears that I've hit the prince's nerve! I know that you had…"

Yusuke glares at him to shut up and yells out, "No you've done it! First, you pit the blame on Jaden for giving Crowler a shine! Second, you didn't seem to understand that I only love dueling and won't have anything to do with this romantic garbage! Third, you're displaying Alexis, the one I think of as a third sister, as if she's some kind of prize!" Yusuke looks at Jaden and says, "Jaden, I'll duel with asshole first and if I lose, you can take him!"

Yusuke looks at Harrington, with a cold stare and says, "Hey asswipe, I've a deal with you, if you're lucky enough to win then you can duel Jaden and if I kick your ass then you leave me, Alexis and Jaden alone for life and you confess to Crowler that you were the one, who hit that ball!"

Harrington shook his head and says, "Sorry, bro, but this is between Jaden and I!"

Yusuke says, coldly, "The only you'll get to Jaden is that you get through me!"

Harrington says, "Okay then fine! It'll give Jaden something to know when it's his turn to duel me!"

Alexis gasps and tells Yusuke, "Yusuke, are you aware of the rumors in the dorms. The rumors that Harrington is as good as Zane!"

Syrus gasped in shock and thinks in his mind, 'As good as my brother…'

Yusuke scoffs and says, "Yeah right! Zane's the best duelist around and I'll believe it when I see it!"

A few moments later……

Harrington and Yusuke activates their duel discs and says in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score

Harrington: 8000

Yusuke: 8000

"Ore no time, draw!" Harrington draws his card and looks at it. He slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Servers Ace!"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow and says, "Now you pick a card from your hand, and I can guess whether it's a Spell, Trap or Monster. If I guess right, I'm fine, but if I guess wrong…..then I get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage!"

Harrington says, with a sly grin, "Hey, you got it, prince! Now guess!"

Yusuke closes his eyes and says, "A monster?"

Harrington looks at and turns it around, which appeared to be Rising Energy trap card, "Wrong! It's a trap!" The holo-card on Harrington's field glowed and let out a beam of light that crashed into the ground at Yusuke's feet, blowing nearby tennis balls into the stands and lowering Yusuke's life points by 1500, "15-Love...I'll just place this card facedown, and finish the set," Harrington smiled as he inserted another card into his disk. Harrington thinks in his mind, 'As soon as that punk attack, I'll have my Receive Ace to back me up!"

Current Score

Harrington: 8000

Yusuke: 6500

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and slids it into the spell/trap slot, saying, "I activate Future Fusion!" Yusuke takes out his deck and fans it and says, "By select a few cards from my Deck and sending them to the graveyard, I can summon a fusion monster with the same name of the cards that I send to the graveyard. So, I'll send three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the graveyard to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 X3) appears on the field and flew into the void into the sky and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) appears and floats above Yusuke's head.

Harrington goads off, "One problem, Yusuke, you can't attack with a monster summon by Future Fusion, this turn!"

Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Silly me, how can I forgot! Guess, I'll just play this spell, Polymerization to fuse both Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier to summon Master of Dragon Soldier!" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) appears on the field and went with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon into the vortex in the sky and Master of Dragon Soldier (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000) appears in attack mode. Yusuke shouts out, "Any hopes you have on using that facedown on me will be dashed away with my Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Soon after, Lord of Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100) appears besides Master of Dragon Soldier.

Harrington gawked out, "Oh come on!"

Yusuke slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Sorry, bro, but that's how the cookie crumbles! Now I activate Soul Release, so I can remove from play my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Just then, the three Blue-Eyes cards were sent from the graveyard and placed into Yusuke's deck holder. Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Dimension Fusion!"

Harrington gawked out, "Oh no! It's your one-turn finish!"

Yusuke roars out, as his life points dropped by 2000, "I'm glad that you know one of my one-turn strategies! I mainly use these techniques on jerks that love pushing people lower than them around, meaning you!" Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes appeared on the field and Yusuke says, coolly, "Now the special ability of my Master of Dragon Soldier activates, giving him 500 points for every dragon monster on the field!" Master of Dragon Soldier's stats increase from 5000/5000 to 6500/5000. Yusuke roars out, "Now my dragons, blast this jerk into the next Millennium!" All of Yusuke's monsters blasts towards the frightened Harrington and slams into him, causing an explosion that blew away 16,700 life-points away, ending the duel automatically.

Final Score

Harrington: 0000

Yusuke: 4500

Soon after, the final holograms disappeared and the Snobby Obelisk fell onto his knees and cried, "No, I lost in one turn! No! It can't be!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Yusuke says, "You remember the deal, Harrington, you confess to Crowler!"

Harrington growled and groaned, in defeat, "Fine…"

Jaden goes up to Yusuke and says, "Yusuke, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh? I mean he took losing in one turn so hard, maybe you could let him off the hook, for now."

Harrington hears this and looks up at Jaden, perplexed and Yusuke tells Jaden, "What? So, you would just allow Harrington to be off the hook, while you get punished unfairly?"

Jaden says, "Hey, don't worry about me, bro! I'll be fine!" Jaden turns to Alexis and says, "By the way, Alexis, what's a 'fiancée'?"

Everyone did an anime fall, including Harrington……


	56. Reunited with Friends

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Reunited with Friends**

_"Hey Inuyasha! Come back here!" cried a little girl with shoulder-length silver hair, with little car-like ears on her head, and golden eyes. She was wearing a light blue kimono and matching pants. She was chasing a young boy with long sliver hair, with little cat-like ears and golden eyes. He was wearing a red kimono and matching pants._

_The boy known as Inuyasha was running in the forest and looks back to see that the dog-like girl was chasing him. He grinned and says, "Come on, Holly! You have to be a lot faster than that!" He laughed._

_The girl known as Holly fumed and yells out, "You're mean, big brother!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was morning and a girl in her late teens was sleeping in a hut. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was lying beside her head.

Just then, there was noise coming from outside, which made the girl open her green eyes, which appeared to be arguments. The girl thinks in her mind, 'What in the world is going on out there?'

Outside, there were some arguments between a blue furred wolf with two horns on his head and a creature that look like a teenaged boy. He was wearing a red male Japanese kimono with long silver hair flowing down to three-quarters behind his back, two white dog ears coming out from the top of his scalp, and golden eyes along with claws instead of fingers on his hands. He has a set of beads around his neck and a sheath holding a Japanese-like attached to the left side of the waist area of his kimono.

Other creatures watching the feud were a brown human sized rabbit, a yellow creature with one large eyeball, a little pink and sweat cake looking monster and a giant monster made of stone.

The dog eared humanoid yells out, "I'm looking for a Chosen One in this village and you're in the way."

The blue wolf sneers, "Oh and what kind of monster are you? I haven't seen anyone looks like you, dog boy!"

The humanoid growled and pulls out his sword, which grew his size which surprised the other creatures, "No way! The sword got bigger!" the rabbit gawked, "Tiger's in big trouble!"

Just then, a familiar voice boomed, "Inuyasha, what are you doing!?"

Everyone turned to see two figures walking towards them. One was a boy in his early teens and a middle-aged man with shoulder-length silver hair, wearing a red business suit.

The creatures were shocked to see one of the figures and the pink monster exclaims, happily, "Genki!" the monster ran into the boy's arms and the boy exclaims, "Moochi!" Genki looks up and says, "Hey! Hare! Tiger! Suezo! Golem!"

The brown rabbit says, in perplex tone, "Genki?"

The eyeball monster says, "No way, he came back!"

Just then, a feminine voice boomed out, "Who came back!?"

Everyone turned to see the auburn haired girl walking out of the hut and spotted Genki and her eyes widened, "Genki, it's you! You're back!"

Genki waved and says, "Hey Holly, it's been a while!"

Inuyasha looks at the girl known as Holly and he thinks, 'This girl…why does it feel that I've known her.'

Hare asks, "Hey Genki, who are these people?"

Genki replies, "Oh yeah, the one, with the dog is Inuyasha. He may be rude, brash and reckless, but he's an okay guy. The one in the red suit is Maximillon Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters."

Holly and the creatures looked confused and Holly says, "Duel Monsters, what's that?"

Pegasus steps out and says, "Allow me to explain, my dear. We're looking for a Chosen One like Genki, here and we sense that he or she is in this village."

Tiger says, perplexed, "Chosen One?"

Pegasus replies, "They're ten beings with extraordinary talent. We need them to stop a madman from our world."

Inuyasha takes a blue jewel and it glowed bright blue and formed an arrow. The arrow points directly at Holly and Inuyasha says, "We found her!"

Holly points to herself and says, "Me? What do you exactly need from me?"

Pegasus took out his laptop and showed a picture of a picture of a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings, with an evil grin on his face. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe, "This is a picture of the madman that we need to stop, Sartorius."

Hare shivered and says, "That's a creepy face!"

Moochi nodded and says, "Creepy chi!"

"And here's the four Celestial Deities that Sartorius has already in his possession," Pegasus pressed a button on the keyboard and Sartorius's picture disappeared and four pictures appeared on screen: One was a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and piercing cobalt blue, with a braided ponytail to the knee. The girl had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing white sailor shirt, with a blue scarf, with a blue skirt to the knee and brown shoes. Another one was a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. The girl also had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing a white sailor shirt with a red scarf and green mini-skirt and brown shoes. One was a fifteen year old boy with black greasy hair and piercing brown eyes. The boy had a devilish smirk on his face. He was wearing green school uniform and black shoes. The last one was a picture of a thirteen year old girl, with an adorable facial expression, with an innocent smile on her face and shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Genki says, "Sartorius is a leader of an organization called the Society of Light. A group of people, who believes that people are a slave to destiny. Right now, we need to stop his plans before my world suffers, because they'll imbalance the scale of light and darkness, by destroying the darkness."

Tiger says, "So, you need to stop this Sartorius guy, before he messes up your world, Genki?"

Genki says, "That's right! He's gotten four of the Chosen Ones and one of them is Yusuke Urameshi, a former street thug of my school, Sarayashiki Junior High School. He's a pretty damn good fighter, too. If some who able to control Urameshi, then what else can he do?"

Holly says, "Genki, you've helped us save this world once and to repay you, I'll gladly help you three to stop this Sartorius person." Holly looks at Inuyasha and thinks in her mind, 'For some reason…I know this guy, but I don't know how.'

Inuyasha notices Holly staring at him and says, "I can tell that you're looking at me, girl! If you have something to say, then say it!"

Holly yelped and says, innocently, "No! No! Nothing at all!"


	57. The Return of Chazz Princeton

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**The Return of Chazz Princeton**

"Time to eat!" Yusuke and Jaden calls out in unison as they started to devour their breakfast, as their friends Yumi, Chumley, Kagome, Hikari, Kira, Kelly and Catherine watched in shock.

Kagome says, "It's amazing on how they're both alike."

Hikari says, "Yeah, both food gluttons and stubborn."

Yusuke swallows his food and says, "Hey, we need our strength for the School Duel with North Academy, today!"

Jaden nods and says, "That's right! We need our strength, because we play to win!"

Catherine says, "Well, you two will do fine!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Thanks, Cat! We'll whoop anything that North Academy throws at our way!" And then resumes eating.

Just then, Syrus and Ryoko came bursting into the Slifer cafeteria and Syrus calls out, "Yusuke, Jaden, everyone's waiting for you two!"

Jaden blinks twice and asks, "Us what for!?"

Then, it hit Yusuke and he says, "The Meet 'n Greet, Jaden!"

Ryoko says, "The guys from North Academy are here! Your opponents are here!"

"Well what didn't you say so?" Yusuke and Jaden jumped off their seats and running outside, "Let's go!"

Their friends followed them as well

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and everyone else at the school were at the docks waiting as the North Academy's Chancellor stepped off of the bridge from the submarine.

Sheppard beamed and shook the balding man's hand, "Foster, it's been far too long! You seem to be doing well."

"Yes, well, I've had plenty of time to recover after that defeat you handed to us at last year's School Duel." Foster chuckled.

"Oh, that was a long time ago," Shepard said dismissively, "Besides, it was a close match."

"Not really." Foster smiled, "But I have a feeling that this year, it will be."

Sheppard nodded, "Yes, I expect that as well! Well, here's to a spirited duel between our two schools."

At that moment, Jaden managed to squeeze between Crowler and Sheppard, and looked at both Chancellors, "Yeah, yeah, spirited. Now, c'mon where's my opponent?"

Sheppard pulled away from the handshake and looked at his representative, "Yes, Jaden, we were about to get to that." he lightly scolded, as Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome walked towards Jaden.

Jaden looks at his chancellor and says, "Oh, great, I'll just wait until he gets there."

Foster looked at the Obelisk and Slifer curiously, "Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki," he looked him over, "So you're Duel Academy's phenoms...?"

"Phenom?" Jaden snapped his head at the word, happily, "That's the coolest thing I've ever been called! What's it mean?"

Sheppard leaned over as Foster fell over at the comment, "It means be quiet!" he hissed at Jaden.

"So, c'mon, c'mon!" Jaden urged, ignoring his headmaster, "When do I get to meet my opponent?!"

"Right now……slacker,"

Catherine, Kagome, Yusuke and Jaden blinked and looked past Foster, at the submarine where other North Academy students stood patiently and Jaden asks, "Who just said that?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, 'Only one voice sounds like that.'

The crowd dispersed and revealed it was an old rival from the beginning of the year and he says, "It was me!"

Jaden stared in shock at who answered him, "Whoa, hold on! Am I just seeing things or is that Chazz?!"

Chazz Princeton smirked and folded his arms, "You got that right, slacker."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, surprised, 'It really is him!' Chazz wasn't wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform, but he wore a large black duster coat over his dark shirt and pants.

"Well, why are you here?"

"For the duel."

Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome knew what Chazz was talking about and Jaden says, "I think it's sold out……" Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome fell over, while Kagome asks, "Is Jaden really that clueless?" She rubbed her head; landing on the ground was very painful.

Chazz scolded, as Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome gets up on their feet, "I'm in it!"

"Like a ref?"

Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome pulled another anime fall and Kagome thinks in her mind, 'That answers that question.'

Chazz's eye twitched, "I'm dueling you, you dope!" he snapped.

"Wait……so you're North Academy's school rep?" Jaden asked confused, as Yusuke, Catherine and Kagome got to their feet, "Since when did you transfer?!"

"When I stopped getting respect here," Chazz replied, never blinking.

"That's right!" another North nodded.

A large built man in an orange vest nodded, "He couldn't get respect, so he'll have to take it!"

"He'll 'Chazz you up'!" a third chimed in.

Chazz nodded at his subordinates, "That's right!"

Both Chazz and Jaden stared each other down, probably thinking the same thing about the upcoming duel.

The large man sneers, "And Chazz isn't the only one, who should you two be worrying about. The other opponent is me and I'll crush the one that's named Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke wiggled his nose and says, "That's me! Now, who the hell are you?"

The large man smirked and says, "The name's the Czar and I thought you'd be a much bigger person, but all I got was a little man."

Yusuke was mad and snarls, "What's that!?" Kagome held back her cousin and says, "Now, now, Yusuke, no need to start a fight, just save it for the duel!"

Just then, a loud whirring sound soon filled the sky and a powerful wind made everyone cover their heads.

"Now what?!" Jaden turned to see two helicopters coming down from the sky behind the crowd. In one of the helicopters, two men stood near the open entry way. One had a goatee and the other one didn't. The only things that were similar about them were the color of their hair, which was black, and the dark suits they both wore.

"Hey, Chazz!" the beardless one called out.

"What's going on, Little Brother?" the other one added, "Mind if we join in?"

Yusuke's eyes widened and think in his mind, 'So those two must be Chazz's brothers!'

Chazz's eyes widened at the two of them, "Slade! Jagger! What are you two doing here?!" he yelled over the helicopter blades.

"Why else?" Jagger yelled back as the helicopters landed and the engines began to die down, "We're here to see your big dueling victory!"

Slade nodded as he and his brother stepped out of the helicopter, glaring at Chazz, "You are going to win, aren't you, Chazz?"

"That's it! Beautiful! Just act natural……"

Now it got really strange. Despite the entrance of Chazz's siblings in helicopters, now the area was soon being invaded by men in things that looked like cherry picker trucks. Large cameras, hundreds of feet of cable and almost any other electrical device were soon carried around by the growing number of new people.

"Set on Camera 2!"

"We're almost ready on Cameras 3 and 4!"

Foster turned to the nearest person and asks, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? I think you mean when are ya going on, and the answer is primetime baby!" the man who looked like the man in charge answered, "This School Duel's gonna be broadcast world wide!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "The School Duel will be broadcasted!?"

Kagome says, "Sheppard didn't say anything about this!"

Jaden's eyes widened and turned to the nearest camera, "No way! Me on TV, in full color, in full stereo?!"

Inside a nearby van, everyone watched as Jaden's face filled every TV monitor, his smile plastered on each copy of his face.

Catherine looks at Chazz, who shocked about this, and says, "Something tells me that Chazz is quite shocked about this."

Yusuke says, "No kidding! His brothers are behind all this!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, "You couldn't be any right, Yusuke!"

Yusuke jumps back and turns to see Botan, in a female Obelisk uniform, and yells out, "Botan, don't scare me like that!"

Jaden asks, "Botan, what are you doing here?"

Botan replies, "Well, I'm here to see the School Duel, of course."

Yumi appears beside Yusuke and snarls, _"I bet that pacifier breath is making Botan stalk you."_

Yusuke tells Yumi, telepathically, 'I wouldn't be surprised, Yumi.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chazz sat in a locker room, his brother standing across from him. They had brought him here, away from everyone else so that could have a small chat in private. Chazz looked up at them, looking disappointed that they came, "You set this all up, didn't you? This broadcast."

Slade turned to him, "Of course we did! We need to show the whole world that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, Chazz. It's all in the plan……"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Chazz looked away and says, "I know, I know!"

"World domination is on our grasp," Slade went on, "Politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If we can take them all, we can take the world! Jagger and I have done our part, it's time you come to your part of the plan!"

"To conquer the world of Duel Monsters," Jagger urged, "To be the best! To not give up!" he glared at his brother, "Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?"

Chazz lowered his head in shame, "I……I…,"

"Don't deny it!" Jagger yelled, rising to his feet, "You've always been the slacker of this family!"

Slade folded his arms, "It doesn't matter, the point is, Chazz, you can still make this up! You can still show everyone that we reign supreme!"

"That's right," Jagger reached over and picked up a nearby briefcase, "And the dueling cards in this case will help you do just that! They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose!" he dropped the case onto the bench across from his brother, "Don't let us down, Chazz! Don't let the Princeton family down! It's all on you! Now get out there and win!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaden was running in the hallway and still surprised that the School Duel will be posted global.

"Man up……man up…MAN UP!"

Jaden stops in his trails and walked towards the entrance to the boy's bathroom and notices Chazz raising his arms and pounding on the mirror, chanting, "Man up, Chazz! You got to show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" he sank to his knees, "Show them that you can win…and that you can keep…winning……over and over again that you're the best!" Tears leaked from his eyes, "Show them that your supreme……show them that you can still win……" he punched the floor, "Go and win, go and win!"

While Chazz had his little breakdown, he didn't notice Jaden's reflection in the mirror. He had no idea that his opponent and rival had just seen him lose himself like he did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was time. The time for the School Duel to finally commence had come!

Every single seat in the arena was filled with a student from either Duel or North Academy. Everyone screamed and cheered from the top of the lungs, chanting their favorite's names as the camera crews made their rounds, catching every bit of the fanfare.

Foster and Sheppard sat side by side, in the large crowd of North Academy students. The balding man smiled as he glanced at his colleague, "Same bet as usual, eh Sheppard? You do remember, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Sheppard nodded, "After all, old friend," he turned to Foster, "It's what makes this so special."

On the sidelines, Yusuke looked onto the field while his friends and sisters were giving him a pep talk.

Kira says, "Okay, bro, you're dueling on global television how do you feel? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

Yusuke replies to his younger sister, "I'm okay!" Yusuke walks onto the platform and Czar walking onto it as well.

Czar sneers, with a sly smirk, "I hope that you don't take losing so badly."

Yusuke sneers back, with a sly smile, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing. Just don't be crying when you lose!"

"Attention students!" Sheppard rose from his seat, Foster following suit, "Welcome to the School Duel!"

Foster raised a hand, "And now……"

"Let this year's competition begin!" they both cried.

Sheppard looked to his right hand man, "Dr. Crowler, introduce the duelists!"

"With pleasure, Chancellor Sheppard," Crowler walked onto the platform, a microphone in his hand and a camera crew moving around the platform, "As you all know, this year's School Duel will be a two out of three match and whoever team wins the most matches wins the School Duel. First, from Duel Academy……"

The section of Ras, Slifers and Obelisks erupted into a huge uproar.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," Crowler waved his arm to one side of the platform, "Introducing our Obelisk Prince, Yusuke Urameshi!"

More cheers erupted from Yusuke's family, friends and fans as Yusuke stood there, looking very calm despite the pressure, mostly from the Obelisk students, "Ichi…Juu…Hyaku……Sen…Urameshi Thunder!"

Yusuke was little praised and a little annoyed with the content cheering, thinking that he actually misses being fear and hated.

Crowler nodded, "Yes! Yes! Now, from North Academy the Czar!"

More cheers erupted from the students from North Academy as Czar smirks and Crowler announces, "And now let the School Duel begin!"

Yusuke and Czar activate their duel discs and their life point meter went up to 8000 and they yells out, "Game on!"

Starting Score

Czar: 8000

Yusuke: 8000

"Ore no time, draw!" Czar draws his card and yells out, "I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" Soon after, Mechanicalchaser (ATK: 1850/DEF: 800) appears in front of Czar in attack mode. Czar slids two cards in the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll place two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws one card from his deck, slids one card in the spell/trap slot, and shouts out, "I activate Future Fusion!" As a dark vortex appears above his head, Yusuke pulls out his deck and says, "Now by selecting a few monsters from my deck and send them to the graveyard, I can summon a fusion monster that's made from the monsters that I send to the graveyard!"

Czar took a step back, in shock and says, "No way!"

Yusuke fans his deck, takes out three cards from his deck, sends his deck back and shouts out, "I'm afraid so! Now I send my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 X3) appears on the field, flew into the vortex and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) appears on the field, giving off a loud roar.

Just then, three was a barrel of gasped from North Academy and Foster shouts out, "No! It can't be! That boy has all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Sheppard smirks and says, "I'm afraid so, Foster! That prize is as good as mine!"

Foster tells Sheppard, "Maybe, but I know that Czar won't give up."

Chazz thinks in his mind, 'So Yusuke still has those dragons in his deck, huh?'

Czar was shocked to see a real Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and gawked, "No way! You have all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! It's no big deal, since with Future Fusion won't allow it to attack this turn!"

Yusuke slids another card into in the spell/trap slot and shouts out, "True, but it won't matter! I play another spell card, Monster Reborn to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears beside Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which gave a loud roar and was sending shivers down Czar's spine. Yusuke slaps a card onto his disc and says, "Then, I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) appears beside Blue-Eyes White Dragon, giving a loud roar. Yusuke then shouts out, "Luster Dragon, attack his Mechanicalchaser with Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon fires a white blast, from its mouth and heading towards Mechanicalchaser. The blast slams into Mechanicalchaser and destroys, while dropping Czar's life points by 50. Yusuke shouts out, again, "Now Blue-Eyes, attack him directly with White Lightning Attack!" Blue-Eyes hurls its attack from its mouth and to Czar.

Czar pushes a button on his duel disc and calls out, "I don't think so, little man! I play my trap! Sakuretsu Armor, now your dragon is destroyed!" A mighty wind was produced and blows Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack back to its owner. The blast is slammed into Blue-Eyes White Dragon and causes a huge explosion, taking out Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yusuke says to Czar, "Your move, now!"

Current Score:

Czar: 7950

Yusuke: 8000

"Ore no time, draw!" Czar draws his card and says, "I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) appears on the field. Czar slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll kick it spell card style with Frontline Base! Now I can summon Z-Metal Tank!" Soon after, Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) appears beside Y-Dragon Head. Czar then shouts out, "Alright, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, merge together to create YZ-Tank Dragon!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head flew onto Z-Metal Tank to create YZ-Tank Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 2200) in attack mode. Czar then shouts out, "Now YZ-Tank Dragon, destroy his Luster Dragon with Hyper Beam Cannon!" YZ-Tank Dragon powers up a powerful blast and fires it at Luster Dragon. The attack hits the dragon, causing an explosion and Yusuke losing 200 life points. Czar says, with a sly smile, "I'll let you off the hook for now!"

Current Score:

Czar: 7950

Yusuke: 7800

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke wipes a card from his deck and says, "I summon Armed Dragon level three attack mode!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 appears on the field to Foster and the rest of North Academy students' surprise, as much as Czar's. Foster says, in shock, "That boy has an Armed Dragon!?"

Sheppard chuckles and says, "Yep and he could go to level ten!"

Foster tells Sheppard, with confidence, "Well there's nothing to worry about. You'll see when Chazz duels."

Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Level Up! Now my Armed Dragon becomes a level five monster!" The small dragon glowed as it becomes Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500). Yusuke shouts out, "Now Armed Dragon, attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon fires a crimson blast from its mouth and towards YZ-Tank Dragon. The blast slams into the machine monster and causes a huge explosion, which took 300 points away from Czar. As the smoke cleared, only Y-Dragon Head survived and Yusuke says, "Since Z-Metal Tank was a union monster; Y-Dragon Head has survived. But not for long, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" The three headed beast fires from each mouth a triple blast towards Y-Dragon Head.

Czar pushes a button on his duel disc and says, "Not so fast, go Sakuretsu Armor!"

Yusuke exclaims, "Another one of those traps!"

Czar says, in a sly smile, "So say goodbye to your Ultimate Dragon!"

The mighty wind was produced and blows Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack back to its owner. The blast is slammed into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and causes a huge explosion, taking out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Syrus exclaims, "Oh man! He took out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Yusuke says, "Now the special ability of my Armed Dragon activates by evolving to a level seven monster!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard, a card comes out of Yusuke's deck, Yusuke takes the card from his duel, puts it on his duel disk, and Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Czar: 7650

Yusuke: 7800

Czar draws his card and says, "I'll switch Y-Dragon Head to defense mode!" Y-Dragon Head is switched to defense mode and Czar slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "And that's it!"

Yusuke draws his card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Frontline Base!" A cyclone appears and destroys Frontline Base. Yusuke discards Twin-Headed Behemoth (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) card from his hand and says, "Next, I activate my Armed Dragon's effect! I sent one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy all monsters on your side of the field with attack points equal or less than fifteen hundred! Go Serrated Sonic Disc!" Armed Dragon roared and sent a spinning disk, glowing with blue energy. The disks sliced through its respective target of his Y-Dragon Head, clearing the field and wiping away Czar's defense, which freighted Czar, "Now Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Talon Terror!" The huge spike covered Dragon roared, raised its claws, and brought them down onto Czar. The claw hits Czar, knocking him down as his life points decreases by 2800 life points.

Current Score:

Czar: 4850

Yusuke: 7800

Sheppard laughs and tells Foster, "Well, well, Foster, it looks like the prize is mine!"

Foster tells Sheppard, "It's not over, yet!" Foster yells out to Czar, "Czar, get your fat lazy butt up!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Czar climbs onto his feet and draws his card. Czar slids a card into the slot and says, "I activate Card of Sanctity, now all of us gets to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards. Czar slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate two copies of Fiend Sanctity, now I get two Metal Tokens!" Soon after, two Metal Tokens (ATK: 0000/DEF: 0000 X2) appears in attack mode. Czar says, with a sly smile, "But like you, they won't be staying long. I sacrifice them and summon Zoa!" Soon after, the two token disappears and Zoa (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900) appears in attack mode. Czar presses a button onto his disc and says, "I activate Metalmorph and activate to Zoa!" Just then, metal liquids is onto Zoa and Czar says, "And now, I sacrifice Zoa to summon something, even better! The ferocious Metalzoa!" Soon after, Czar's monster disappeared as the dirt around them, along with lots of rocks seemed to be tossed into the air as it vanished. In Zoa's place, a Metalzoa (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300) appeared. Czar presses another button on the disc and says, "Next, I'm going to activate another Trap card," Czar pressed another button on his disk, "Call of the Haunted! Now, I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard. So, I'll bring back regular Zoa!" Yusuke grit his teeth as the first Zoa came back to the field, standing alongside its Machine counterpart. Czar shouts out, "Alright Metalzoa attack! Harden Glimmer Strike!" Metalzoa fired off a glowing X mark that flew right into Armed Dragon. Yusuke held his arm up as his dragon was blown to pieces and takes out 200 of his life points. Czar shouts out, again, "Now that Metalzoa took care of your dragon, Zoa is gonna take care of you! Glimmer Strike!" Like its metal counterpart, Zoa fired off a glowing X mark that soared towards Yusuke, taking out 2600 life points. Czar folded his arms, enjoying this very much, "The Prince's place is at the heel of the Czar, and that is exactly where I'm gonna put you!"

Current Score:

Czar: 4850

Yusuke: 5000

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and says, "Sorry, Czar, but this duel has come to an end!"

Czar yells out, "You're bluffing!"

Yusuke slids a card into the slot and says, "Oh really! I activate Soul Release to remove my three Blue-Eyes and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yusuke's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cards are taken from his graveyard and he puts them in his deck pouch. Yusuke slids a card to the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Dimension Fusion! At the cost of 2000 life points, both of us can summon any monster that was removed from play." Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears on the field.

Czar takes a step back in shock and says, "No, wait! Stop!"

Yusuke shouts out, "Stop! I don't think so! Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" The three headed beast fires from each mouth a triple blast towards Metalzoa and destroys it, dropping Czar's life points by 1500 points. Yusuke points at Zoa and yells out, "Blue-Eyes, attack Zoa, with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes unleashes a white blast from its mouth and slams it to Zoa, destroying it and taking Czar's life points down further by 400 points.

Jaden exclaims, "Not that, those monsters are gone, Yusuke can make a direct attack!"

Yusuke roars out, "You heard Jaden! Now my two remaining Blue-Eyes can attack you directly with White Lightning!" The two remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragon let loose their own attack on the reigning Czar. Czar screams as he looses 6000 life points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Czar: 0

Yusuke: 3000

Soon after, the final holograms disappear and Czar is lying on his back with his eyes being replaced by black anime swirls.

Crowler gets onto the platform and announces, "The winner is Yusuke Urameshi from Duel Academy!"

Just then, cheers from Yusuke's family, friends and fans erupted, mostly from the Obelisk students, "Ichi…Juu…Hyaku…Sen…Urameshi Thunder!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed out, "Yusuke, I can't believe it!" Yusuke turns over and before he knows it Hikari comes and throws her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him. Hikari says, "I never thought you'd actually win the School Duel!" Yusuke comes out of shock and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, returning the hug. Just then, Kagome and Kira came running to Yusuke and tackled him to the ground, off the platform, hugging him as well, totally oblivious to the fact that their brother/cousin was in pain.

Sheppard laughs and says, "One down and one to go, Foster!"

Foster stands up from his seat and yells out, "Chazz, you better win this duel!"

Jagger says, "That goes double for us, little brother."

Chazz looks at his brother with unease and thinks in his mind, 'I have to win, for my brothers!'

Crowler announces, "Will the two remaining duelist please report to the arena?" Just then, Chazz and Jaden walked onto the platform, with their duel disc attached to their left arms, "After all, these are two duelists I know personally, and by personally, I mean I just adore them! First, from Duel Academy……"

The section of Ras, Slifers and Obelisks erupted into a huge uproar.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," Crowler waved his arm to one side of the platform, "Introducing, Jaden…is it Yuckie no it's Yuki! Yuki!"

More cheers erupted from Jaden's fans and friends as Jaden stood there, looking very calm despite the pressure.

Yusuke and Syrus cheers, "Go Jaden! You can do it!"

Crowler nodded, "Yes! Yes, now, from North Academy……"

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Get off the stage!"

"W-what?!" Crowler turned to Chazz, who was glaring at him, "I'll introduce myself, scrub……"

Crowler glared at him, "I beg your pardon?!" he screeched, stomping his feet, "Scrubs don't have PhD's in dueling! I-huh?" he looked down to see that his feet were now tangled into the microphone's cord. Screaming, Crowler fell over the edge of the platform, landing hard on his face.

Jaden walked to the edge, looking at the fallen teacher, "Maybe you should go cordless next time,"

"Maybe you should shut up, Slacker," Chazz spat, walking over to him, duel disc at the ready, "It's Chazz Princeton's turn now! But then, I never did need an introduction, everyone here knows who I am," he looked at the crowd of Duel Academy students, "Or do you? You see, Chazz Princeton has changed! Sure, I used to be a classmate of yours, but when I left here, I left the old Chazz here, you're looking at the new Chazz, the North Academy Chazz. I'm here to……"

All of the North Academy student's chants, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Chazz nodded as his new friends yelled the chant, "That's right, say it again!" he barked.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! No mercy, Chazz!"

"Got that right!" Chazz yelled, before turning to Jaden, "Alright……game on! Let's see what you got, Jaden!"

"With pleasure!" Jaden shot back.

"No, the pleasure will be all mine, because you're goin' down!"

"DUEL!" they both yelled as their duel discs whirred to life.

Starting Score:

Chazz: 8000

Jaden: 8000

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! BRING HIM DOWN CHAZZ!"

"Ask and you shall receive! Ore no time, draw!" Chazz drew his first card, "For my first move, I'm gonna summon a monster with some bite. Rise, Masked Dragon!" he commanded, placing a card sideways onto his disk. From a burst of light, Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) appeared in a defensive curl, "That'll do for now……"

"Not when you see what I got for ya! Ore no time, draw!" Jaden drew his card, "Just what I needed! I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" he smiled as Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) appeared in a burst of flame and Jaden says, "Actually, I should say slayer mode, 'cause that's what she's gonna do to that Dragon!" Burstinatrix shot a large fireball, which hit Masked Dragon dead on, sending it screeching all the way to the Graveyard.

Yusuke grimaced and says, "Not good!"

Chazz smirked at the Obelisk Prince's words, "You got that right, slacker! He's taken the bait!"

"Uh…oh……" Jaden knew this was going to be either very interesting or very bad.

"I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared, "When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon a Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck, and I have just the one! Go ahead and see for yourself…c'mon out, Armed Dragon level three!!" At that command, Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) appeared, with a small roar. Everyone in the North section cheered as it came to the field.

"No way! Chazz has Armed Dragon cards as well!" Ryoko gawked

"Not good!" Syrus wailed.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, and definitely if Chazz plays this right, it'll get a lot bigger!"

"Agree, I'm just wondering where Chazz could've gotten that monster." Bastion mused.

Sheppard rose to his feet, hands cupped around his mouth, "Let's go, Jaden! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Jaden wiped his nose as his headmaster attempted to cheer him on, "Yeah…sure…" he grinned, "Sweet move, Chazz!"

Chazz smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet, dork."

"Until then," Jaden looked at his hand and inserted a card into his disk, "I'm throwing down a facedown and end my turn!"

"Great, now I can start ending you! Ore no time, draw!" Chazz drew his next card and snickers, "You see Jaden, I'm sure that you've seen Yusuke doing this move before, so I assume that you know this, during my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. By sacrificing his level three form," he paused and placed the one cards into his slot, "I can summon Armed Dragon level five directly to the field!"

Syrus whimpers in fear, "Oh man!"

"Now then…let's go ahead and get to it on shall we?!" Chazz watched as his small dragon disappeared into a beam of light, "Armed Dragon level five, rise!" he cried as the small dragon was showered in light and Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700) appeared in its place.

"Be careful Jaden!" Bastion yelled out, "As you know that, Armed Dragon level five has a nasty special ability!"

"Wow Chazz!" Jaden whistled, pressing a button on his disc, "That monster's pretty sweet. But then, so is my Trap card, Hero Ring! I'll use this and equip to Burstinatrix!" A medium-sized, red shield materialized and latched onto Burstinatrix's arm, "Now, monsters with nineteen hundred or more attack points can't attack! There's the breaks!"

His rival laughed coldly, "You want breaks? I'll give you breaks, Jaden. Because even with that Hero Ring shield out, Armed Dragon level five is gonna crush your creature!"

Jaden blinked, "How?"

"His special ability, that's how! You see, by discarding a monster to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster of yours if it's attack points or equal or lower than the monster's I tossed!"

"So…?"

Chazz discards Flying Kamakiri #1 (ATK: 1400/DEF: 900) to the graveyard and says, "So, if Flying Kamakiri goes to the Graveyard…"

"That means Jaden's Burstinatrix will be in big trouble!" Syrus gawks

"She has less attack points!" Chumley added.

"Sorry Burst," Jaden sighed to his Heroine, "My bad…"

"Go, Armed Dragon LV5, Shrapnel Blast!" Everyone watched as the spikes on Armed Dragon's back shot outward like a volley of missiles and rained down upon Burstinatrix, blowing her away. Chazz cackled, "And that's just his ability! Time for his direct attack: Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon let out a fierce roar that made the walls vibrate as it shoots a red blast from its mouth and slammed into Jaden, knocking him into the air. Jaden landed hard on the platform, wincing as he rolled to a stop and he loses 2400 life points. Chazz scoffed at Jaden's form, "So that's Duel Academy's best, huh?"

"No!" Sheppard cried out, "Get up, please!"

"I'm fine!" Crowler yelled back weakly as he slowly picked himself up from the floor, "Thank you for your concern though!'

Jaden flipped over onto his feet, "Nice shot!" he commented, grinning from ear to ear.

Chazz stared at him, perplexed, "Huh?!"

"Although," Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "For the next TV broadcast, I think I'd rather have a stuntman!" he laughed.

"Whatever," Chazz inserted a card into his disc and says, "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 8000

Jaden: 5600

Slade smiled as he sat alongside Jagger, both of them watching their little brother and Slade says, "Finally, he's starting to play like a Princeton!"

"That's true," Jagger snickered, "I just hope he doesn't win too fast!"

"Huh?" Slade turned to him, confused.

Jagger smiled, turning to look at his brother, "Hey. the longer he thrashes this kid, the more we make in commercial revenues!"

"Oooh…"

Both brothers turned back to the duel, laughing at their plan of personal gain.

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden drew his next card, and smiled at what he drew, "You're in trouble now. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" he paused as Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) arrived to his aid, "Also, when Bubbleman is summoned, and he's the only monster on my field, like right now, I'm allowed to draw two more cards!" He drew two more cards and nodded, "Now I'll use one of them: Polymerization! I'll use this to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman with Bubbleman to create…wait for it…the Elemental Hero Tempest!!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears and the three Heroes merged together and from them, Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) flew into the air, arm cannon at the ready.

Syrus nodded, "You've got him on the run now, Jay!"

"On the run? Thanks to flyboy there?" Chazz spat, looking at Tempest.

Jaden nodded, "You bet, and he brings a new definition to the term 'airpower'!" Jaden looked at his monster, "Glider Strike!"

Tempest fired a beam of blue energy that connected with Armed Dragon's head, causing it to blow up into a pillar of smoke and Chazz losing 400 points.

Chazz lowered his arm after the blast and says, "Thanks for that! It lets me play my Trap!" he pushed a button on his disk and his facedown became face-up, showing a cemetery, "Call of the Haunted!"

Jaden blinks and says, "Uh oh!"

Syrus gasped in shock, "Oh no! Not that one!"

Chazz sneers, "Do you believe in ghosts? Well you're about to, because this Trap card allows me to summon any monster from my Graveyard, and I bet you know which one I'm gonna pick!" He smirked, "Armed Dragon level five, rise once more!" From the floor, pieces of rubble flew upward as Armed Dragon LV5 came back to its master's side, letting out another roar.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" his fans screamed from behind, "SHOW NO MERCY!"

Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Well, I guess all I can do is throw down a facedown and hope for the best!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 7600

Jaden: 5600

Chazz thinks in his mind, with a sly smirk, 'Go ahead, 'cause with what I have planned for you, even your best won't be enough' "Ore no time, draw!" Chazz shouts out, as he draws a card from his deck, "Get ready for me to mop this low-rent Duel Academy floor with you, Jaden! Because now, I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability!" Chazz discards Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000) "I'm discarding Despair from the Dark from my hand to the Graveyard and since it had twenty-eight hundred attack points, your birdman's headed straight for the pet cemetery! Now, Armed Dragon, destroy Hero Tempest with Shrapnel Blast!" Once again, the spikes from Armed Dragon's back shot out of its hide and flew towards Tempest.

Jaden presses a button on his duel disc and shouts out, "I activate the spell, De-Fusion! Quick, de-fuse, Tempest!" At the last second before the missiles blasted the platform, Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman separated, dodged them all and were put in defense mode.

Syrus says, "Talk about close!"

Yusuke says, "I know! He just saved his monsters!"

Chazz shook his head and says, in a sly smile, "Whatever, my Armed Dragon still has his attack to use and now I'm gonna use it! Go, Inferno Roar!" For the second time, the arena's walls vibrated as the crimson blast is shot, flew through the air and hit Sparkman, blasting the Hero effortlessly. Jaden groaned as his electrical Hero was slain. Chazz laughed and says, "Now, to take this duel to the next level, Jaden! To the highest level!"

Jaden takes a step back in shock and yells out, "WHAT?!"

"I'm upgrading my Armed Dragon from level five to level seven! Won't you join me, Jaden, in welcoming the ultimate and the all powerful…" Chazz threw his arms into the air dramatically, "The Level seven Armed Dragon!!!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard, a card comes out of Chazz's deck, Chazz takes the card from his deck, puts it on her duel disk and Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden looked up at the monster as Chazz's fans chanted their favorite's name over and over.

"Ok…so he's big. But who knows?" he shrugged a little, "He could be friendly…"

Jagger frowned at the sight of the newest Dragon, "Hey, that's strange…I don't remember seeing that monster in the suitcase I gave Chazz!"

"What?!" Slade looked at him

Sheppard glared at Foster, who was chuckling at the progress of the duel. The Duel Academy Chancellor got to his feet again, "C'mon, Jaden! We're all with you! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Chazz looked back to his crowd of fans, "Show him how it's really goes!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

The praise from his fans made Chazz laugh. He loved this so much, being the one with respect for once. He turned back to Jaden, smirking, "Aw, what's wrong?" he taunted to the silent Jaden, "You're not so talkative anymore, are ya? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?"

The Slifer looked at him, his Armed Dragon, then back at him, smiling, "Yeah, I do! I gotta get me one of those, he's so cool just like this duel!"

Chazz snapped, eye twitching, "What the hell's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be scared of him, not admiring him!"

Jaden shrugged, "How can I not? He's an incredible monster and this has been an incredible duel!" he hopped around, "This is so awesome, how can anyone not be any excited?! I'm stoked! This is what dueling's all about! Thanks, Chazz!"

Catherine says, "I think either Jaden has officially lost it or he really needs to use the restroom."

"Thanks? You're pitiful, Jaden," Chazz shook his head, "Jumping around like an idiot, never taking anything serious. That's why you'll never be a champion! You see, it takes discipline to win! You have to have a sense of duty, and a plan! I have a sense of duty, I have a plan, and that's why I'm going to beat you, Jaden! That's why I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone, you got that?! I CAN CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!" he screamed.

Jaden stared at him, a little nervous, "Okay…well, if you don't mind! Ore no time, draw!" Jaden drew his next card, "Can I take my turn first?"

Chazz yells out, extremely annoyed, "Make it quick, slacker!"

"Chill…Alright I'll call out Wroughtweiler in defense mode!" He inserted a card into a slot as Wroughtweiler (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) came between Bubbleman and Avian, "I'll throw down this facedown. How's that for 'quick'?"

"Not bad, but it's downright sluggish compared to how fast my Dragon's gonna take out all your monsters!" Chazz drew his card, "Watch this! I'll use my Dragon's ability and discard a monster card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on the field with the same or few attack points than the monster I tossed!"

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped, "That'll leave Jaden wide open!"

"Dear me!" Crowler stared at the Dragon

Zane nodded slowly, "I hope Jaden's prepared…"

Chazz discards another Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) "I discard my Armed Dragon level 3 to the Graveyard, so all your monsters with twelve hundred or less attack points, will be completely wiped out!" Chazz threw his less powerful Dragon into the Graveyard slot, then looked at his beast, "Go! Serrated Sonic Disk!" Armed Dragon LV7 roared and sent three spinning disks, glowing with blue energy. The three disks separated from each other and sliced through their respective targets of the three E-Heroes, clearing the field and wiping away Jaden's defense.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried

Sheppard pushes a North Academy student down and says, horrified, "C'mon! You can do it! Jaden it up!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Jaden lifted his head as the smoke cleared, "Well, before Wroughtweiler goes belly up, his special ability activates. I can now take Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them to my hand," he reached down and picked up the mentioned cards from the Graveyard slot.

"As if it really matters, you Duel Academy stooge!" Chazz shrieked, "This duel's over! It's time for you to go bye-bye! Armed Dragon LV7, attack Jaden directly with Dragon Talon Terror!"

Everyone watched as the dragon roared, rearing its giant claw into the sky, ready to bring the pain down upon Jaden.

"Not so fast Chazz!" Jaden pressed a button, "I play a Trap! Hero Spirit!" Just before the talons connected with him, Avian reappeared between Jaden and the talons, then took the attack himself, saving his master.

"What the?!" Chazz reared his head back at the sudden save, "When did you-? How did you-?! Why didn't my attack go through!?"

Jaden lifted his head as the platform was cleared of the smoke created by the destruction of his Hero, "Didn't you know, Chazz? When a Hero is destroyed and Hero Spirit is on the field, all the damage from your attack goes right down to zero, zip, zilch, nada!"

"Congratulations, you could use a thesaurus," Chazz muttered before smiling, "It'll take more than that to beat my Armed Dragon. A lot more than any pathetic monster you have!" he laughed, "Face it Jaden, you're toast!"

"I gotta get something started!" Jaden murmured as he drew his next card. A light cooing made him smile, he knew what he had drawn before even looking at the card itself, "Hey Kuriboh, maybe you can help me get outta this jam." he whispered. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden declared as Winged Kuriboh (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) appeared on the field, claws crossed protectively over its fur, "and that'll do for now!"

"Why'd you bring him out, Jaden?" Chazz sneered, looking at the ball of fuzz, "You planning to dust around or something?"

At that comment, Winged Kuriboh bounced around, squeaking something that sounded like he was angry by what Chazz said.

"What? did I hurt his wittle feelings?" Chazz taunted, enjoying the little monster do his angry dance.

Soon after, a little spirit taking the form of Ojama Yellow (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) appeared next to Chazz's ear, "It's ok if you did, Boss! Those furballs give me the creeps. I mean, look it all that hair! Where does these monsters come from, so weird?!"

Chazz glared at the half-naked yellow spirit, "Get lost! If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!" he snapped, "Got it?!"

"Got it, Boss," Ojama Yellow floated behind his shoulder, "Sorry…"

Just then, two transparent forms of Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh appear behind Yusuke and a transparent form of Kuriboh appears beside Kagome. Yusuke's Kuribohs points at the spirit beside Chazz and says, "No way…"

Kagome says, "Chazz has a duel spirit…"

Winged Kuriboh, even in its solid hologram form, hopped onto Jaden's shoulder, letting out hoots and pointed to Chazz as it did so. Jaden looked at him, "What're you squeaking? Chazz has a Duel Spirit?" Kuriboh nodded and hooted again. Turning away from his partner, Jaden looked back at Chazz and his eyes widened, "I see him! Hey Chazz!" he grinned, "Who's your friend?"

Chazz growled and danced around in his spot, waving his arms frantically at the Ojama, "He's no one, it's nothing! Nothing but your imagination, he's not real! Nothing to see here, no Duel Spirits at all!" he slapped Ojama Yellow's see through body into his hand, making the annoying gremlin disappear. "Back to business," Chazz huffed, turning back to Jaden, "Ore no time, draw!" he drew his card and grinned, "And it's also your Kuriboh's turn to get blasted!"

Winged Kuriboh glared at him, squeaking things that probably weren't very nice.

"Armed Dragon level seven, attack with Dragon Talon Terror!" Chazz ordered, pointing to the furball. The huge spike covered Dragon roared, raised it's claws, and brought them down onto Jaden's side again, tearing through the adorable furball, blasting him to pieces, "I think I'll leave it at that,"

Syrus blinked, confused at the move, "Wait, why didn't he use Armed Dragons special ability?"

Ryoko snaps out, annoyed, "Would someone explain it to him!?"

"Because Kuriboh's would cancel it out," Bastion explained, turning away from the duel, "The turn in which he's destroyed, Jaden doesn't receive any damage."

"My go now," Jaden drew his next card, "and I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed!" Jaden drew two more cards thanks to the effect. He looked at the two cards and nodded, "Alright, just the card I need to turn this duel around and around!"

"Say...what?" Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Jaden grinned as he slipped a card into his Graveyard, than slipped another card into a spare slot, "See for yourself! Go, Special Hurricane!"

"What the?!" Chazz took a step back.

"That's right!" Jaden's grin grew bigger, "By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!" A large, swirling vortex erupted from the Spell card Jaden played and collided with Chazz's Armed Dragon, completely obliterating him. All that was left was a large shockwave of smoke as the Spell resolved.

"No way...," Chazz glared at Jaden through the smoke, "It can't be!"

"Oh it be, alright," Jaden shot back, "Now, you be in some big time trouble, because your best monster is off the field, and you're all alone on it!"

"Totally lishes. I would've done the same thing," Chumley said with a nod, "I mean, if I had those cards...and Jaden talked me through it, step by step...,"

"That's all?" Bastion questioned him, "You sure you wouldn't want him to hold your hand while he's at it?"

Syrus cheers out, "Alright, now bring to Chazz's life points, Jay!"

Jaden shouts out, "You got it, Sy! I summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) appeared on the field. "Now, Chazz, you're in for some…heartbreak!" Jaden stopped and thought about what he said, "Actually…that doesn't make any sense…" he sighed and shook his head, "Oh, just attack!"

Wildheart let out a brave battle-cry and pulled the sword from his back. He ran over to Chazz and sliced him hard across the chest, sending the former Duel Academy student flying to the other end of the platform and losing 1500 life points.

Current Score:

Chazz: 6100  
Jaden: 5600

-----

"Ha!" Sheppard turned to Foster, grinning from ear to ear, "That prize is so mine! After all, looks like your boy is down for the count! Sorry!"

Foster growled and turned back to the duel, "Oh, no he's not!" he shot out of his seat, "CHAZZ, GET UP!" he screamed.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Slade's eye twitched as Chazz's cheering section started up again, "Jagger, what does Chazz think he's doing?! We've given him the best dueling cards in the world, but he's not using them!"

"It's…my…turn…" Chazz panted as he slowly climbed to his feet from the blow, then drew his card, slid it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I play…a Spell card. The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! This baby lets me take two monsters outta my Graveyard, and shuffle them right into my deck," he reached down at grabbed the two mentioned cards, "Sure, they have to be a certain kind of monster, but it's just the kind I need. My Armed Dragons!" Chazz smirked, "Also, it just so happens I happen to have another one in my hand as well!" he placed one of the cards onto his disk, "I summon the Armed Dragon LV3!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Chazz smirked wider as Armed Dragon LV3 came back in defense mode, "Yeah…" he nodded, hearing his fans, "Now, Jaden's about to be all washed up!" he laughed as he placed one card facedown behind the Armed Dragon. Chazz thinks in his mind, 'I have to win this. I can't let my brothers down!' he images of his brothers filled his head.

_Slade voiced, "World Domination is in our grasp!"_

_Jagger voiced, "You have to be Duel Monsters best!"_

Chazz turned to the audience to see both Slade and Jagger sitting a few yards away, looking at him intently.

"I'm trying!" he yelled.

"Uh...trying what?" Jaden asked, confused by the sudden change in behavior in his opponent, "Trying to weird me out? Earth to Chazz...," he followed Chazz's line of sight to see the two men in dark suits, "...Chazz's brothers...,"

**Flashback**

_Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror, "Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" he sank to his knees, "Show them that you can win…and that you can keep…winning…"_

_Tears leaked from his eyes, "Show them that your supreme...show them that you can still win...," he punched the floor, "Go and win, go and win!"_

**End Flashback**

So that must be why he was flipping out earlier... Jaden looked at the two suited men, His brothers are putting a ton of pressure on him. Poor guy, he's gotta realize the only thing dueling is about is having fun.

"Jaden!" Syrus' voice penetrated Jaden's thoughts, making the Slifer lift his head up, "You gotta turn this duel around, Jay! You gotta show everyone what's up!"

"Wait a minute! That's it!" Jaden nodded, understanding what he had to do, "I gotta win this duel. I gotta show Chazz what dueling's really about! Alright Jaden…" he took a deep breath, "It's time to get your game on," he looked up at Chazz, a fierce look in his eyes, "LET'S DUEL!"

"What do you think we were doing?!!" Chazz yelled at him

Chazz laughed at Jaden's outburst and then goes, "CHAZZ IT UP! GO BEAT HIM!"

Jaden sighed and drew his card, "Alright cheer on this! Wildheart, attack that Armed Dragon with Wild Slash!"

Wildheart roared again as he jumped into the air, then quickly descended down onto the Armed Dragon with his huge blade, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. The Dragon exploded after showing everyone the huge cut in it's body, leaving Chazz's field wide open.

"Thanks for that!" Chazz waved the smoke away and pressed a button on his disk, "I play my facedown card, the Trap known as the Grave of Enkindling! Since a monster was destroyed in battle, we both can go through our Graveyards and summon a monster to the field in defense mode," he looked at his Graveyard slot, "I think I'm gonna use another Armed Dragon…and this one is Level 5!"

Syrus groaned as Armed Dragon LV5 returned and placed in defense mode, "Grave of Enkindling made that way too easy! Isn't there a drawback to using it?"

"If I recall correctly," Bastion rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The rules state that the resurrected monster must stay in defense mode. But that's a mood point, after all, with level five's special ability of discarding a monster from his hand and destroying a monster with equal or fewer attack points that."

Chazz glared at Jaden, waiting for the Trap to take effect with him as well, "What are you waiting for? Resurrect, take a monster out of your Graveyard! But, I should warn you, it'll be a round trip!"

"Uh, monster? I think you mean monsters!"

"Please!" Chazz scoffed, "What are you talking about? That Grave of Enkindling only lets you bring out one monster!"

Jaden only smiled as he took a card from the slot, "I bring back Hero Kid from the Graveyard!"

Chazz watched, stunned as Hero Kid (ATK: 300/DEF: 600) flipped onto the field in defense mode, "What the?!"

Jagger gasped, in shock, "A kid!"

Chazz yells out, "He wasn't in your Graveyard, Jaden!"

"Think again...remember when I played Special Hurricane?"

**Flashback**

_"That's right!" Jaden's grin grew bigger, "By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!"_

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah...," Chazz scowled at the memory.

Jaden says, "Like I said, it's not just him," he looked at his new Hero, "If he happened to be Special Summoned, just like he was right now, I get to call out every other Hero Kid I have in my deck!" As soon as he said those words, two more Hero Kids (ATK: 300/DEF: 600), leapt out of the deck slot and landed alongside their brother, in defense mode. "Now, I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn," Jaden finished, sliding a card into a slot under one of the Heroes.

Current Score:

Chazz: 6100

Jaden: 4100

Chazz chuckled, "I see what you're doing, you think because you summoned three monsters, I'll have to discard three cards to destroy them, right?" he held up his hand, "You wish! I don't have to discard three cards, because I only have to play one!"

"Not good...," Syrus whimpered.

"Play one?!" Sheppard leaned forward, "I don't like the sound of that, one bit!"

"Alright, here I go," Chazz drew his card and grinned, as he slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I play the Spell card Level Up!"

Sheppard asks, "What does Level Up do?"

Chazz grinned as Sheppard as the question, "Wow, I guess it's true what they say: 'Those who can't duel, teach'! What this card does is let me level up a monster and I choose…" he pointed to his own, "My Armed Dragon now level seven!" he laughed. Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard, a card comes out of Chazz's deck, Chazz takes the card from his deck, puts it on her duel disk and Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode, letting out a low, deep growl as it looked down at the opposing side of the field.

"Yes!" Slade smiled as his little brother made a comeback.

"Yes!" Foster pumped a fist in the air as the huge monster returned.

"No!" Zane leaned forward, shocked, "With that monster out, his ability can destroy all of Jaden's monsters again!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ…IT…UUUUUUUP!"

"I've got something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, Jaden, so listen up!" Chazz curled his fist, smirking, "I got my game on and I'm about to turn yours off!"

The huge Dragon reared it's ugly face, roaring and flexing it's shiny claws in the arena's light. The camera crews circled the platform, the film still going.

"That's it, keep it baby! Remember, the camera loves ya!"

Chazz glanced at the director, "Then keep it rolling, because you haven't seen anything yet! Now I sacrifice my Armed Dragon level seven for Armed Dragon level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden gasps in shock and along with everyone of Jaden's friends and Syrus says, "Oh man! Now Chazz also can evolve his Armed Dragon level seven, even higher, like Yusuke can!"

Yusuke says, "Now Chazz can destroy everyone one of Jaden's monsters!"

Chazz slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play the Equip card, Armed Changer! Now, by simply discarding another Equip Spell card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate this baby and equip it to my Dragon!" The right claw of the Armed Dragon glowed and instead of it's normal claws, three huge drills on a glove-like attachment appeared, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Driller!" Chazz ordered, as his Armed Dragon began to spin it's drill-equipped arm so fast, it became a deep-red blur. The spinning claw connected with Wildheart, slashing him up and down before sending him to the Graveyard, doing 1500 points of damage to Jaden's life points, "Now, it's time for Armed Changer's effect to activate! See, when a monster is destroyed by a monster equipped with this card, I get to bring back a monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, as long as it doesn't have more attack points than the monster it destroyed," Chazz explained as Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) popped out of his Graveyard slot. He reached down and plucked it out of the slot, "I think I'll choose my Masked Dragon, but he won't be here for long, because I'll send him back to the Graveyard to use my Armed Dragon's special ability!"

"Oh boy...," Syrus bit his lip fearfully.

"This should be good!" Slade chuckled darkly.

Zane shook his head, "With Masked Dragon in the Graveyard, Armed Dragon's effect will crush any monster on the field with less attack points!"

"Now, Armed Dragon, trounce those triplets!" Chazz pointed to the three Hero Kids, "Serrated Sonic Blast!" Armed Dragon LV10 sends sound waves towards the three Hero Kids and destroys them. Chazz laughed at his own move, "Looks like your Hero Kids just got grounded! Grounded up that is!" he laughed harder, "I'll tell you what, if you surrender now, I promise I won't embarrass you on global TV!" he pointed to the camera crews, "Oh wait, I already did!"

Syrus frowned as Chazz continued to laugh, "It's not that funny…"

"You forget, Syrus, Chazz has had a grudge against Jaden ever since they first dueled," Kagome reminded him, "Believe me, if I were Chazz, I'd be enjoying every minute of this."

Sheppard waved his arms frantically, "Come on, Jaden, don't give up!"

"Who's giving up?" Jaden smiled, "I'm having way too much fun to give up! After all…" he turned to Chazz and looked him straight in the eyes, "that's what dueling's all about! Win or lose, because you'll be having fun all the time!"

Chazz scoffed, "Oh gag me!"

"It's true!" Jaden grinned goofily, "If I can have fun losing, shouldn't you have fun winning? It's not that hard…despite whatever your brothers may have told you."

"What! How the hell do you know about my brothers, slacker?!" Chazz snapped at him.

"For starters, Chazz, I know they're the ones your dueling for…" Jaden glanced at the two older Princeton brothers in the audience, "And I know how much pressure they've put on you to win this duel." Chazz only growled, but that was loud enough for Jaden to hear him, "C'mon, Chazz," Jaden looked back at him, "Remember when you used to duel for fun? The excitement of it?"

Chazz says, in annoyance, "I only duel to win!"

"Well, let's see where that gets ya," Jaden drew his next card, looked at it, and inserted it into his disc, "I play the Spell known as The Warrior Returning Alive! With this card, I can now bring a Warrior from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. So, I think I'll choose my favorite feathered friend, Elemental Hero Avian!" After Elemental Hero Avian appears on the field, Jaden then held out two more cards, "Now, with the help of Polymerization and Burstinatrix, I can now create and summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!!"

Chazz watched as Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appears on the field and jumped into the vortex over Jaden's head and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) descended from the sky, "So what? He doesn't stand up against my Armed Dragon! After all, the Armed Dragon LV7 has 2800 attack points, you're way outmatched!"

"You're wrong, Chazz," Jaden smiled, "Cause I'm inviting my three Hero Kids to come back out and play with us!"

Gasps and murmurs rippled through the arena after Jaden made the announcement of his plans.

"To…play?" Chazz raised an eyebrow,"

"Yeah, with your points!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "I activate my facedown Trap card, Miracle Kids! Here's how it works, for every Hero Kid I have in the Graveyard, your Armed Dragon loses four hundred attack points! And since I have three, your Dragon loses twelve hundred attack points!" Three bursts of light shot out of Jaden's Graveyard and merged with the Armed Dragon. As soon as the last one disappeared, Armed Dragon seemed to shrink a little as its stats decreased to 1700/2000 points and Chazz is shocked to see that his monster was weaker than Jaden's Wingman and Jaden says, "Now who's outmatched? Actually don't answer that, Flame Wingman will answer for ya!" Flame Wingman's dragonhead was on flames, he flew into the air, fries flames to the Armed Dragon and engulfing the dragon. Chazz screamed as his Armed Dragon was burnt to a crisp by the Flame Wingman, leaving nothing but ash in it's wake and he loses 400 life points.

Syrus smiled widely, "Alright! The Flame Wingman took out the Armed Dragon in one hit!"

"The assault is not over, Syrus," Bastion told him, "The Flame Wingman still his superpower, it come next."

Alexis smiled and says, "And it's one that's gonna burn Chazz. His Life Points will take a hit equal to their destroyed monster's attack points! It's seventeen hundred!"

True to Alexis's words, Chazz was burnt by 1700 points of damage as Flame Wingman blew them away with his dragon hand. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 4100

Jaden: 4100

Catherine says, "Now they're in equal points!"

Ryoko says, "Yeah and with Jaden's Flame Wingman out, there's nothing that'll stand in his way!"

Chazz growled, knowing that his Armed Dragon was destroyed so easily and glanced at his brothers, who were glaring at him. Chazz winced at the glare, draw a card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. When Chazz eyed a card in his hand, he grinned madly and laughed, which got Jaden's attention and says, "Jaden, what I'm gonna do right now is defeat you once and for all!" Chazz slids a card into the slot and says, "I activate Monster Reincarnation! Now by sending a card from my hand to the grave, I can bring a monster card from the grave to my hand!" Chazz discards Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) and Armed Dragon LV10 comes from slot. Chazz picks up the card and places into his hand. Chazz slids a card into the slot and says, "Now I activate Level Modulation, now you draws 2 cards and I get to summon to the field from the grave, Armed Dragon level seven!"

After Jaden draws two cards, Armed Dragon LV7 rose from the graveyard.

Chazz places a card onto the disc and says, "Next, I sacrifice my Armed Dragon level seven for Armed Dragon level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Everyone of Jaden's friends gasped and Ryoko says, "Now with that dragon out, Chazz can destroy Jaden's Wingman!"

Chazz says, "I know what you're thinking, slacker! You that I'm going to attack you with this dragon, instead of trading it for a better dragon!"

Syrus and Ryoko gasped and says, in unison, "A better dragon!"

Yusuke says, "Than Armed Dragon level ten!"

Zane gasped in shock and murmurs, "It can't be…"

Chazz slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Armed Dragon Ritual! By sacrificing any monster with the name 'Armed Dragon', I can summon Armed Dragon level twelve!" Armed Dragon LV10 explodes and a dragon even 6 feet taller and dangerous looking than Armed Dragon LV10, Armed Dragon LV12 (A: 4000/D: 5000) appears on the field.

Zane says, "It's just as I feared!"

Everyone was looking at Duel Academy's best student and Kagome asks, "What do you mean?"

Zane replies, "That's Armed Dragon level twelve and if Chazz activates that dragon's special ability, then Jaden's in for it!"

Just then, North Academy cheered out, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! TAKE HIM DOWN, CHAZZ!"

Foster was giggling madly, while Sheppard looked at Chazz's new dragon and says, "Good heavens!"

The older Princeton brothers looked at this with sly smirks on their faces and Slade says, "That dragon might not have been in the suitcases that we gave Chazz, but it'll do!"

Chazz giggled in delight and sneers, "Are you having 'fun' yet, slacker!"

Jaden's body started shaking and he says, "I'm…trembling…"

Chazz says, in a sly smirk, "…with fear."

Jaden says, "I'm trembling…" Jaden finishes with a wide grin, "with excitement!"

Chazz performed a classic anime fall, jumps onto his feet and yells out, annoyed, "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, SLACKER!?" Chazz points at his dragon and yells out, "When a monster with four thousand attack points are staring you down, you're supposed to be scared of him, not admiring him! What's wrong with you! What'll take for you to be afraid!?"

Jaden replies, "How can I be afraid of you!? He's so totally cool!"

Chazz growled as he spotted his Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000), which made him even more annoyed when his duel spirit came back and says, "Hello boss!"

Chazz yells out, "What will it take to get rid of you and your annoyance!?" Chazz then got a thought and he smirked and says, "Actually, I do have a purpose for you after all."

Ojama Yellow had sparkles in his eyes and says, "Really?"

Chazz says, "Yeah! As a discard payment!" Chazz discards his Ojama Yellow card discard, which made Ojama Yellow cry as he was sucked into the graveyard slot and says, "Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy every monster, spell and trap that you have on the field!"

Jaden says, "That's not good!"

Alexis yells out, "Oh no! That would mean that Jaden will be wide open!"

Yusuke says, "For a direct attack!"

Chazz roars out, "Now, Armed Dragon, take out his defense, Super Sonic Blast!" Armed Dragon fires a huge sonic blast from his mouth and comes to Flame Wingman. The sonic blast hits Wingman and causing a huge explosion that took out the hero and Jaden's facedown. Chazz then roars out, "Now Armed Dragon, attack with Overload Punch!" Armed Dragon throws his fist at Jaden and slams into him, causing a huge explosion that knocked Jaden off his feet and lowered his life points by 4000.

Yusuke and Syrus exclaims in horror, "Jaden!"

Chazz laughed evilly and says, "It's hopeless for you, slacker! There's nothing you can do to defeat me now!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 4100

Jaden: 100

Jaden jumps to his feet and says, drawing a card, "Well see about that, Chazz!" Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Miracle Fusion, now by removing from play Flame Wingman and Sparkman, I can summon forth Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Just then, Flame Wingman and Sparkman appeared on the field and jumped into the fusion vortex above Jaden's head and Elemental Hero Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) appears from the vortex.

Chazz scoffed, "You've lost it, slacker! There's no way that peon can stand up to my dragon!"

Jaden grinned and says, "That's where his special ability comes in, for every Elemental Hero that I've got chilling in the graveyard, wingman gains three hundred attack points!" Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's stats increase from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100.

Chazz says, "Well, that's still not enough, Jaden!"

Jaden places a card onto the field spell slot and says, "There's always Skyscraper!" Just then, buildings rose from the ground, which shocked Chazz, knowing the effects. Jaden says, "Now with Skyscraper out, Wingman gains one thousand points whenever it attacks a much stronger monster!"

Chazz yells out, in shock, "No!"

Jaden shouts out, "Go Wingman, attack with Solar Flare!" Shining Flare Wingman's bright aura began to glow brighter and brighter before he flew at the Armed Dragon, fist aimed for the heart. The Hero crashed into the dragon, blasting him to pieces with the power of the holyish light and lowering Chazz's score by 700 points.

Chazz yells out, "Sorry slacker, I'm still here, Jaden!"

Jaden says, "Not for long, because like Flame Wingman, Shining Flare Wingman's special ability activates, now your dragon's attack points come out of your life points!"

Chazz yells out, in shock, "What! That means that…"

The camera director cried, "Chazz is gonna lose! Cut the camera feed, cut the transmission!"

Everywhere TV's were showing the duel, and millions of people watched in excitement. That is, until the duel was stopped and instead, a woman with short hair appeared on screen, with a nervous look on her face.

"Uh…hello, we interrupt this duel to bring you all a special news bulletin to tell you all that…everything is fine,"

Everyone that was watching either cursed, moaned, or threw stuff in anger that such a good duel was cut off before it was ended.

Chazz screamed as Flare Wingman's glow burned 4000 away from his life points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 100

Soon after, the final holograms disappear and Chazz fell to his knees in defeat. Jaden then says, doing his usual two finger salute, "That's game!"

Everyone of Jaden's fans and friends were cheering for the Slifer Ace.

Catherine cheered out, throwing her arms at the nearest object, "All right, Jaden won!"

Yusuke felt uneasy when he fold Catherine's arms around his neck and says, "Uh…Catherine, please remove your arms from me…"

Catherine realized that and pulled back and says, with a slightly blush, "Sorry…"

Chazz was about to look up when he noticed two pairs of shiny black shoes enter his sight. He looked away slightly, knowing who it was that joined him.

Slade yells out, "You loser! You dog! You've disgraced yourself, and you've disgraced the Princeton family!"

Jagger scowled, "You are no brother of ours anymore."

Chazz looked at them, "Please…" he panted, "Give me another chance!"

Jagger yelled out, "Another chance?! You know how much we've spent on this duel?"

Slade yelled out, "The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you used I might add!"

Chazz kept his head low and says, "I'm sorry…I thought I could win this duel by myself."

Jagger growled, reached down, grabbed his ex-brother's coat collar and lifted him clear off the ground and yells, "By yourself?!"

Slade screamed out, "When could you do anything by yourself?!"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "Let him go!"

Slade and Jagger turned to see Yusuke and Jaden glaring at them, every single one of their family and friends standing behind him.

Jaden spat, "Sure, he lost, but how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck the entire time?"

Jagger glared at him and growled, "Two jerks?! Do you know who we are? We could have you crushed, kid!"

Crowler looked at this with awe, from the back of the platform and says, "Oh my…they could have Jaden crashed, maybe this two aren't so bad after all."

Yusuke walked up to Jaden's side, glaring at the two older Princeton brothers and says, "I know who you two are. You two are a couple of psychotic control freaks who would do anything to get what they want. They say that being rich and privileged makes you pains in the ass, and I guess you two are living proof of some cases!"

"Why you little…" Slade curled his hand into a fist, "Watch your tongue, punk!" he turned back to the younger one, "Why would you guys defend Chazz anyhow? He's a nobody now! He's been disowned by us and the whole world!" He waved to the crews circling the area, "The camera's got everything on tape! He was schooled. He got mopped up!"

Jagger pulled Chazz closer to him, "And worse of all, he got beat!"

Jaden lifted his head, a hard look in his eyes and yells, "Wrong…He won a fight today…the fight against you two! He played by his conditions, played with his cards! That's what matters!"

Slade glared at him while Jagger released Chazz.

Jaden turned to his opponent, who was coughing, "Tight duel, Chazz, and I think that despite it being cheesy sounding, we both won here today!"

"You're just saying that," Chazz muttered, rising to his feet, "I mean, c'mon...no one else believes that!"

"We do, Chazz!"

"Yeah! All the way!"

The arena was soon filled with the chant of 'Chazz It Up', but it wasn't made by just the North Academy students alone. Every other student of Duel Academy chanted along with them, moved by Jaden's words.

Jagger and Slade looked all around them, taking in the screaming.

Slade growled and turned to his brother, "C'mon, we don't have time for this worthless garbage…" he turned and headed towards the arena's exit, Jagger following close behind him as the students in the arena continued to chant.

Later that evening, as the sun began to set, Chazz stood on a small cliff, watching his brother's helicopters fly off into the distance. He was longer a Princeton in his brother's eyes. He was just a duelist without a family, 'Only one last matter I have to settle,' he thought as he headed back towards the docks where his North Academy friends and his former classmates of Duel Academy were waiting for him.

Yusuke and Jaden smiled as Chazz joined them and Jaden, "Guess this is goodbye, huh, Chazz?"

Yusuke says, "Now, don't forget to write!" he nudged him on the shoulder.

Chazz looked at his feet, "I'm not going back, Yusuke."

A collection of horrified gasps made Chazz look over his shoulder to his North Academy comrades, "Look guys. I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you,"

Czar blinked, "But...then where do you belong?"

Chazz turned all the way around, facing him and the others, "Right here. Duel Academy was always my home,"

"But…you're our best duelist, Chazz!" Czar reminded him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he looked over his shoulder to the headmaster, "If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is,"

Sheppard smiled warmly, "Well, you were one of our best duelists...how could I possibly refuse?"

Foster nodded and looked at his former Champion, "I guess it's time we got going, then. Good luck, Chazz,"

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to Crowler, who was on top of a makeshift stage, holding a microphone, "Now, to present the prize of this years match between North Academy and our esteemed university...Miss Duel Academy!"

At those words, almost every male student rushed the stage.

"Miss Duel Academy? Sounds hot!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus edged between Yusuke and Jaden, "Jay, be my wingman ok?"

Everyone's anticipation turned to disappointment and slight horror as Dorothy from the card store rose from the stage, wearing a dress and make up.

"Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?!" Jaden gaped.

To make things more disappointing, it turns out the big prize Foster and Sheppard kept raving about was a simple kiss from the plump woman. Foster began to sob and dashed to his submarine as Dorothy kissed Sheppard on the cheek.

Yusuke and Jaden's eyebrow twitched and Yusuke says, "A fucking kiss!"

Jaden says, "That's what this was all about!"

Foster just burst into tears and cried, "Oh my sweet Dorothy, oh I can't bare to watch!" Chazz raised an eyebrow and says, with disbelief, "That's a chick?"

Crowler continued. "But wait! There's more!"

Everyone looked onto the stage with interest.

"More?" Jaden cried out, "C'mon, don't keep us waiting! What is it!?"

Crowler scowled at him, "Be patient, you Slifer Slacker!" Clearing his throat, the wacky professor continued, "The chancellor is not the only one who gets a kiss! The duelists get one as well; both winners and losers!" Chazz groaned. If it was someone like Miss Dorothy, he was going to make a run for it.

Czar, Yusuke and Jaden paled and Jaden says, "Wha-what!"

Yusuke murmured, "I'm getting one? From Dorothy!"

Czar groaned, "I might not want to go through with it."

Crowler nodded, "Yes, but not from Miss Duel Academy! Her second, third, fourth and fifth are going to be coming up!"

Chazz narrowed his eyes. 'Second, third, fourth and fifth? If Miss Dorothy was first, I'd hate to face the other four.'

Czar, Yusuke and Jaden seemed to be internally panicking. Without them noticing, suddenly, the other students had pushed Czar, Chazz, Yusuke and Jaden onto the stage.

"Hey!" The four boys yelled at the same time.

"And now!" Shouted Dr. Crowler. "Here are the second, third, fourth and fifth of Duel Academy!" The curtains rose; Czar, Yusuke, Chazz and Jaden awaited their fate.

The four outlines of the four girls were blurry at first, but as the lights dimmed slightly, the four duelists could see that the first was wearing a sleeveless white gown; long on one side, draping over her feet, but short on the other end.

The other was wearing a sleeveless blue gown, long on one side, draping over her feet, but sort of the other end.

The next one had adorned a short sleeved white gown with blue outlines decorating the dress with intricate designs.

The last one had another adorned a short sleeved blue gown with white outline decorating the dress with intricate designs.

The first girl: Hikari. The second: Alexis. The third: Catherine. The Fourth: Kagome, who was frowning at this and muttered, "How in the world did I get suckered into this in the first place?"

Czar, Yusuke, Chazz and Jaden gaped. The four were the second, third, fourth and fifth? They should have been first, second, fourth and fifth. Hikari looked at Alexis. "This is it, Alexis? You finally get to kiss your crush."

Alexis glared at her half demon friend and muttered, with a hint of red on her cheeks, "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

Hikari whispers, slyly, "If you don't feel anything for him, then kiss him if you want."

Alexis could feel her cheeks flaring hot and fighting the urge to hit Hikari now. Alexis muttered, "Fine!" Alexis looked at Catherine and Kagome and says, "What about you two?"

Kagome says, "I think I'll go to Yusuke."

Alexis raised an eyebrow and says, perplexed, "But wouldn't it be weird to kiss your own cousin?"

Kagome says, bitterly, "You got Jaden and I don't know Chazz and Czar that well enough to kiss."

Catherine says, "Hey Higurashi, you can't be kissin' your own flesh and blood! Let me kiss Yusuke!"

Kagome glared at Catherine and says, in a cold sneer, "You stand clear of my cousin, Maxwell, if you value your life."

Alexis and Hikari got in between the girls and Alexis says, "Now girls, no need to fight! You guys can do rock paper scissors and the winner choose."

Catherine shrugs and says, "Sound fair."

Kagome sighs and says, "I guess, but I'm only doing this for Yusuke, because I don't want him to be heartbroken, like he was before."

Catherine snaps, "So you think I'm like…!"

Hikari snaps, "Girls!"

Catherine and Kagome sighed, shook their fists forward and Kagome drew paper and Catherine drew scissors. Catherine grinned and says, "Scissors win!"

Kagome says, in a cold sneer, "If you try anything funny, you'll regret!"

Hikari says, "Now, now, girls! Let's give the boys their rewards."

They walked over to the stunned duelists. "Hey guys." Chazz shoved his hands inside his pockets and his face heated up. "So, you guys are the second, third, fourth and fifth?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah." She walked towards the youngest Princeton. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she blushed slightly, then pulled away and cleared her throat. Kagome noticed that she was blushing and thinks in her mind, 'Why am I blushing? I thought I got rid of this love nonsense, about a year ago.' Kagome looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her love proof pendent and thinks, fearfully, 'My pendent! It's gone! I must have dropped it in my room and why am I blushing in front of Chazz. Chazz Princeton, the guy I've known to be a complete jerk, much like Inu…' Kagome shook her head in thoughts of HIM, the one, who she believed broke her heart about a year ago.

Chazz had frozen at the feel of her lips and touched his cheek. "…Yeah." Chazz came back to his sense and realized what he was thinking. He actually enjoyed feeling Kagome's lips onto his skin. Chazz had to admit Kagome looked incredible in the blue gown and shook his head from those thoughts. About him and Kagome, Yusuke and Hikari's cousin, being together. He figure there will be no way, that'll happen considering that he won't fall for a former 'slacker'.

Hikari went to Czar, got on her tiptoes and pecked his right cheek, which made Czar blush and had a goofy grin on his face.

Catherine slowly pecked Yusuke's cheek, which made Yusuke blush a bit and shook his head from any thoughts that had to do with love. He wondered why this was happening and he looked down to see that he wasn't wearing his pendent and thinks fearfully, 'My pendent! It's gone! Damn it! I must have left it in the room!'

Alexis had done the same to Jaden. The brown haired duelist had only squirmed greatly. "Ah! Girl cooties!" Although, there was a huge blush on his face…

Hikari and Kagome hit the Slifer on the head and Hikari says, "There are no such things as cooties, Jaden." Jaden clutched his head in pain. "Ow…" Chazz smirked and thinks in his mind, 'That'll teach him for being so immature…'

After a rather tearful goodbye and chants of "Chazz It Up" from North Academy studenst as their submarine drifted away, Shephard looked at the returning student and says, "Chazz, since you're coming back, there's something that we have to talk about!"

"What's that?"

"Banner?"

Professor Banner weaved his way to Chazz through the other students, "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are returning, you are technically a new student. For that, you must start from the bottom at Slifer Red!"

Chazz looked both shocked and horrified, "What?! Slifer?!"

Banner nodded, "Yes, welcome! We'll get you fitted for a blazer when we return to the dorm, then we'll see if we can find you a roommate!"

Syrus says, smiling slyly, "How about Lyon? She doesn't have a roommate of her own yet."

Ryoko glared at Syrus, whacked him on the head and leaned in, "Shut…up…before…I…step…on…you…you…little…troll…" she hissed.

Chazz had similar thoughts, "Chazz Princeton rooms no one from Slifer Red! You guys got that?!"

"Really? Then how do you feel about cockroaches?" Syrus asked him.

Chazz glared at Syrus and yells, "What?!"

Jaden grinned and says, "The dorm has only a few of them and some rats."

"Rats?!" Chazz turned back to the sea, "I changed my mind! Turn this sub around!"

Laughing, Jaden turned to the others, "Guys, how about we give Chazz the Slifer Cheer?"

"I don't want it!" Chazz snapped turning and glaring at them all.

"S-L-I-F-E-,"

"Can't we just stick with 'Chazz It Up'?!" Chazz begged.

"OR SLIFER IT UP!" everyone yelled before closing in on Chazz for a huge group hug. Chazz groaned and sank to the ground, tugging at his hair, "My new family's already dysfunctional!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke was sitting in his bed, looking through his cards and says, "You know, Yumi, you're really a pretty amazing girl!"

Yumi was floating, while playing with Winged Kuriboh, by gently pulling its wings and Yumi asks, _"Why's that, Yusuke?"_

Yusuke replies, with his usual grin, "First, you helped Kagome and I finish our duels in the entrance duel in just two turns, which got me into Obelisk Blue. You've helped me put two major jerks from Obelisk Blue in their places by finishing them off in one turn. Most of all, you've helped me win the School Duel, one of the major events in Duel Academy, on global television. Hopefully, those dorks from my old school will get the message that Yusuke Urameshi will make something out of himself, one day."

Yumi smiled and says, _"It's no problem, Yusuke."_

Yusuke says, "You know, out of everything you've done for Kagome and I, we haven't done anything for you, yet."

Yumi kept her smile on and says, _"Actually, you and Kagome have helped me. You see, in life I was always alone during my childhood. Because I was so smart and so good in dueling that I was able to finish a duel in one-to-two turns, no one wanted to be friends with me. I've been called 'weirdo', 'nerd', 'geek' take your pick. Until I was thirteen years old, I met that bastard of a boyfriend of mine. Until I heard from Saiou that he was only playing with my emotions. I didn't believe it, until I saw that jerk of a boyfriend making out with that whore of cheerleading leader. Afterwards, I felt alone for the first time in four years. I wanted to end my life, so I took my life. That was before I met you and Kagome. You two showed me true friendship without asking anything in return."_

Yusuke smiled and says, "I'm glad that I could help, even though I didn't know it."

Yumi giggled a bit as she lowered and sat next to Yusuke and says, "Thank you, Yusuke." Yumi places her lips softy against Yusuke's cheek, which caught Yusuke by surprise, "Whoa!" Yusuke placed his hand where he felt Yumi's lips.

Yumi asks, perplexed, _"What's wrong, Yusuke?"_

Yusuke says, in shock, "I think I just felt your lips onto my cheek."

Yumi gaps, _"But that can't be right, because I was supposed to be dead."_

Yusuke says, "This maybe a theory, because this happened when I first died. Kuwabara and his gang got in trouble for fighting a few thugs from our rival school and that buck teethed dork, Mr. Akashi threatened to take one of Kuwabara's friends, Okubo's job away from him. Okubo's mother was so sick that she couldn't support him and his brothers and sisters. Kuwabara, being the 'honorable' man that he is, made a deal with Mr. Akashi that he'll promise not to fight for a week and make at least a 50 on his physics test than Okubo's job will be taken away from him. However, Kuwabara came through in the end, but Akashi along with that loser Iwamoto thought it was funny to change Kuwabara's score. When Kuwabara realized that he was coned, he rushed in towards Akashi and was going to punch him, but I stepped in and stop him, even though I was a ghost. I guess that he was feeling the same way that I felt about both Iwamoto and Akashi. Maybe a way for a spirit and a physical person to touch each other if they both know on how each other feel."

Just then, there was a tap at the window and Yusuke and Yumi looked to see a familiar figure of Catherine waving at him, on the balcony.

A/N: **And Warning!** (Note bold to get your attention…) Slight Yusuke/Catherine fluff and lime coming up! So don't kill me for writing it! I need it to continue my fan fic and without this part, it's confusing! So Yusuke/Keiko fans, I am so sorry! Because I am also a Yusuke/Keiko fan! Okay, now onto the part I absolutely have to write! (And despise!) Remember, Sartorius has feed lies into Yusuke's mind thinking that Keiko hated and pitied him from the start.

Yusuke got up from the bed, walked to the window and open it. Yusuke says, "Catherine, what are you doing here?"

Catherine says, with a smile, "Yusuke, you need to see something…" Before Yusuke could say anything, Catherine pulled him outside and used her half demon ability to jump onto the roof while dragging Yusuke with her. They stopped and Catherine sat down. Yusuke sat next to the braided girl and asks, "What is it that you wanted me here for?"

Catherine pointed at the sky and says, "Look up!"

Yusuke looked up and saw many stars in the sky. He was amazed to see so many and Catherine asks, "Isn't so beautiful?"

Yusuke says, "Yeah…" Yusuke had to admit, it was a pretty sight to see.

They were quiet for a while and Catherine broke the silence, "Yusuke…"

Yusuke looked at Catherine and says, "Yeah…"

Catherine tells Yusuke, "I've doing some thinking about ourselves and pasts. We're both descendants of the Ma-zoku clan. We both had horrible childhoods, with friends that we thought that they cared about us. We ended with falling in love with them. Teachers and peers ridiculing us for being illegitimate children. We both grew up without a father and both of our mothers are unemployed and alcoholics." Catherine looks at Yusuke, who was looking at her oddly, "Maybe, you don't think so as well, but it's my opinion."

Yusuke did register when Catherine is saying, but he could think of some difference. Keiko never had a sibling and he didn't know his father while Catherine did. However, she gotten most of the major parts of his life down and she had experienced them all. Yusuke says, "We're exactly the same…you and I."

Catherine places her hand onto Yusuke's and says, "Yes, we're exactly the same person…we know what pain and loneliness means."

Yusuke says, "After the Truesdale brothers left when I was a kid, I had no one, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Mai were at Domino, Hikari didn't want me around and wondered what life would be like if I wasn't born. I didn't like my life and decided to end it. That's where SHE stopped me. Now I know why she stopped me, she needed someone as her pity trophy and someone that's boyfriend material for her popularity at Sarayashiki Junior High School. Now, I've got another backstabbing friend and ex-employer."

Catherine says, "You're talking about Koenma."

Yusuke tells Catherine, in a cold sneer, "If you want, you can address him as the 'backstabbing toddler'!"

Catherine giggled at what Yusuke said and says, in a serious tone, "Yusuke, there's something I need to know."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Yeah, what is it?"

Catherine got closer to the former spirit detective and asks, with a hint of red on her cheeks, "Early…this evening, when I gave you that kiss…did you like it?"

Yusuke slightly blushed and asks, "W…what do you…mean?" Yusuke looks down to see that he wasn't wearing his love proof pendent and thinks in his mind, 'Oh shit…'

Catherine got even closer to Yusuke, which made him uneasy and he couldn't talk. Catherine says, "You know what I mean…and please be honest."

Yusuke asks Catherine, sternly, "Why do you want to know?"

Catherine took a deep breath and says, "Because…I really…really like you…Yusuke."

Yusuke was shocked in hearing this and didn't know how to break it to Catherine. Sure he thought she was attractive, but he didn't want to get into a relationship, because he swore off romance forever.

Catherine tells Yusuke, "I understand that you don't want to get into a relationship, after getting your heartbroken but…" Catherine's face got very close to Yusuke's and she says, "…I want to get the chance to…please forgive me…" Catherine pulled Yusuke into an intense kiss. Yusuke's heart quickened in shock and surprise. Catherine's soft blue eyes were closed, yet Yusuke's hazel eyes were open. His face was flaming hot, when Catherine's tongue glazed onto his bottom lip. Yusuke felt absolutely powerless to stop it and cursed himself for being so weak. Catherine snaked her arms over Yusuke's shoulders and placed her fingers into his hair. He didn't want to be hurt anymore, but he didn't want to hurt Catherine by rejecting her feelings. Catherine has been hurt just like him. He was so confused at the moment and was starting to enjoy the kiss. Yusuke finally closed his eyes and his hands went to Catherine's slim waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. The Obelisk Prince was lost in the braided girl's blueberry scent, while their tongues were wrestling with each other. Yusuke moved his hands into Catherine's vest and caressed her body, which made her moan in pleasure.

They broke apart and looked at each other's eyes and Catherine spoke, while she got onto her feet, "I'm sorry that I had to do that…I'll understand that if you don't want to talk to me…again." Catherine walked away from the shunned Yusuke. Catherine stopped and turned to Yusuke with a smile, "By the way, I liked that kiss…and I hope we can do it again, if you want." Catherine jumped from the roof and landed on the balcony.

Catherine walked inside her room, while having a regrets on kissing Yusuke. Just then, she felt a tight jerk to her shoulder that turned her body around and looked into the brown eyes of Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke spoke, "Kat…I can't lie to you, I did enjoy that kiss…but I can't get together with you. I mean don't take this the wrong way, I think that you're a smart, beautiful and attractive girl and everything…but…" Yusuke swallowed air to his throat and says, "…but if we get together because of one enjoyable kiss then our relationship would be nothing but lust. I doubt that you'd want that. I don't want to hurt you like those others have done to you. Plus…I'm scared…"

Catherine tilted her head and says, perplexed, "Scared of what?"

Yusuke sighed and says, "My heart hasn't healed yet from the scars that…she…gave me."

Catherine says, with a smile, "This maybe a theory…but I think it's time for you to get a new girlfriend. If I was your girlfriend, I'd promise that I won't hurt you…like Yuki…"

Yusuke held his hand up and says, in a venomous tone, "Please…don't say HER name, first or last…" Yusuke says, with a smile, "Kat…you know…she was my first girlfriend, but not true, according to what Saiou said…"

Catherine says, "Yusuke, please…give me a chance to prove I'll be a good girlfriend to you! I mean you're the only guy that I know that understands what pain, loneliness and hurt really is…I wouldn't mind if we use our relationship as an experiment until the school year end. Yusuke I…" Catherine was interrupted when she felt lips onto her own.

Catherine moaned as she wrapped her arms around the Obelisk Prince's neck to deepen the kiss and wrestling with his tongue. Yusuke slipped Catherine's vest off her shoulders and hits the floor. Catherine moved her fingers to the first button of Yusuke's blue trench coat and started to unbutton it and the trench coat hits the floor. Yusuke moved Catherine onto the bed and Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist. Yusuke moved his lips from Catherine's and begun kissing her neck, making her gasp. He then sucked on it, leaving hickeys as he did so and trailing down to her cleavage. She could only moan as she felt this new pleasurable sensation and she buried her fingers into his hair.

Yusuke's hands began to move from her hips to under her black tanktop, caressing her smooth skin of her bare back as he did so, as he moved his lips up to hers. He slowly moved her tank top above her head and throw it away. Catherine started to unbutton his shirt and throws it away, Yusuke grinned as he sees the dark red bra covering her voluptuous curves. He thought she looked cute as she blushed a lot. He kissed her chest, making her gasped sharply as she feels kisses down to the curves that wasn't covered by the bra. He decided to tease her by glided his tongue between her bosoms. Yusuke moved up and smiled at his female prey and moved his lips to hers. He moved his hands to her back, found the three clasps of her bra and undid them, letting her breasts feel. He slids the straps off her shoulders and throw the undergarment away, exposing her breasts.

Yusuke lowered Catherine down and smiled greedily, as he placed his lips onto hers, while fondling with her right bosom once again. Catherine moaned, in pleasure, while he trailed kisses down her neck and squeezing the breast, gently. He then took a left tit to his mouth and begins sucking it hard.

Catherine moaned, harder wanting more as she pressed Yusuke's head to her chest, while sliding her hand through his black hair as says, "Don't stop…"

Yusuke removed his mouth from the tip as it harden and went to the other one and placed his mouth onto the breast and sucked harder. His tongue teasing her tits, giving her pleasure. Yusuke pulled up and went up to Catherine and smiled.

Yusuke gasped and realized what he was doing and thinks in his mind, 'Oh no…' Yusuke pulled back, which confusion Catherine and she asks, "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

Yusuke says, "Kat…I think we should stop."

Catherine nodded and says, "I understand…"

After placing his shirt and trench coat on, Yusuke walks to the balcony and jumped onto the roof. Catherine gets off the bed and prepares for bed.


	58. Sister and Old friends Comes Back

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 58: Sister and Old friends Comes Back**

"SO WHAT!!" Kagome and Yumi yelled in unison, after what Yusuke and Catherine had told them about what happened last night. They themselves felt so horrible that they felt that they abandoned their goal. They were currently at the school courtyard. Catherine already knows about Yumi, so she can see her as well and Yusuke says, "I don't know what happened. I thought that Saiou cured me for this foolish love thing."

Kagome then says, glaring at Catherine, "Are you sure that Maxwell didn't force herself onto you?"

Yusuke then says, "I'm positive!"

Yumi taps her chin and says, _"I have a theory about this. Kagome, has the same thing that happened with Yusuke, happened to you."_

Kagome shook her head and says, in a cold and angered tone, "No way! Why would I want to fall in love again!? All it leads to is pain!"

Yumi says, _"Yusuke, Catherine, when you two were making out were you in any control of your actions?"_

Yusuke says, coldly, "Believe me, Yumi, if I were in control, I won't have let this happened."

Catherine says, coldly, "The same with me…"

Yumi says, _"Maybe, the reason for this to happen was you and Catherine's Ma-zoku genes."_

Yusuke says, "What do you mean by that, Yumi?"

Yumi says, _"I know something about this. When Ma-zokus or half-Ma-zoku reach a certain age, like sixteen years old, they develop a uncontrollable urge to start mating!"_

Yusuke yells out, "WHAT! No way!"

Kagome asks Yumi, "Is there anything that they could do to fight this urge?"

Just then a familiar male voice in Yusuke and Kagome's heads came in, _"I believe I found the answer to your question, Kagome."_

Kagome says, knowing the voice's owner, "Saiou…"

Saiou tells Yusuke, telepathically, _"Yusuke, I understand that you had no control of yourself with your Ma-zoku genes. The reason why this happened was that I only turned off your human hormones."_

Catherine asks Saiou, "Saiou, is there anything you can do to stop this?"

Saiou then says, _"You have nothing to fear, Catherine! All I have to do is turn of your and Mr. Urameshi's Ma-zoku hormones, so no one gets hurt."_

Catherine says, with a smile, "Thank you!" Catherine was a little disappointed at this, but at least that she can continue being best friends with Yusuke. Just then, Yusuke and Catherine's eyes become lifeless and glowed purple, before turning to normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Inuyasha?"

She gazed her green eyes onto the sleeping half demon. Holly has been looking at Inuyasha's sleeping form for ten minutes, in his room. She couldn't shake it of but she felt that she's known him for a long time. In her dreams she sees herself as a little girl with silver hair, golden eyes and cat-ears and playing with a young boy with long silver hair.

Holly poked Inuyasha's cheek and says, quietly, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha moaned as he opened his golden eyes and he sees Holly close to him. Normally, when someone, other than Kagome, is close to him, when he wakes up, he starts off yelling at them, but with Holly, he couldn't. Inuyasha says, "Hey, what do you want?" Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Holly says, in a concerned tone, "Well, you've been sleeping all morning…and I wanted to check up on you."

Inuyasha wiggled his nose, but something about Holly he couldn't shake off. Inuyasha says, "Keh! Well, I'm fine…"

Holly then says, "Hey Inuyasha, there's something that I need to talk to you about…"

Inuyasha looks at the girl and says, "What about…"

Just then, Holly's appearance was replaced with silver hair, golden eyes and car-like ears. Inuyasha's eyes widened and thinks in his mind, 'No…I see why she looks so familiar…I mistaken her for dead.' Inuyasha asks, in a serious tone, "How did…"

Holly replies, showing her fangs, "When I woke up this morning, I found myself looking like this…"

Inuyasha murmurs, in disbelief, "It really is…you."

Holly looks at Inuyasha, with confusion and was about to spoke as Croquet came into the room and says, "Mr. Inuyasha, Ms. Holly, Master Pegasus wishes to see you downstairs."

Inuyasha got off the bed and dashed downstairs, with Holly following him. Soon after, Inuyasha and Holly found themselves at the living room with Pegasus in the room.

Inuyasha asks, "Hey Maximillon, why is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Pegasus says, "Inuyasha, it wasn't easy but we've brought them here."

Holly asks, "You've brought those Chosen Ones…"

Pegasus looks at Holly and gasped, in shock, "Good heavens, Holly, what happened to you!? You almost look like Inuyasha!"

Holly says, "I don't know…I thought that Inuyasha would help me about this…"

Pegasus says, regaining his composer, "Right…we'll worry about that later…Okay, you may come in…"

Inuyasha and Holly turned to see four people walking inside the room. One of them was a young man with black hair, tied to a small ponytail, violet eyes, in a black robe, dressed like a monk. He was currently carrying a golden staff. He had a little fox kit on his right shoulder. This fox kit had brown fur, green eyes and dressed in white dress shirt, blue pants and green vest. The other was a young woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white kimono and a long green skirt, while carrying a huge boomerang and something behind her. One was a young man with elf ears, black hair tied to a ponytail and blue piercing eyes. He was dressed in what could be equated to fur underwear, a black mental chest plate; and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around his waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown his finger and toe nails out. The last one was a girl in her mid-teens with brown hair tied to pigtails, green eyes, a red mental chest plate, that showed a bit of her cleavage, she had white fur wrapped around her waist and covered her bare arms; and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around her waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown her finger and toe nails out.

Inuyasha was shocked and angry at the same time and he yells out, in an angered tone, "How and what the hell are they doing here!"

The young man in the chest plate huffed in response and says, "That's the same thing I want to ask you that, Mutt Face!"

Inuyasha was getting angrily but the second and the monk dressed young man got into between the two and says, "Now Koga…" The monk tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I know you may be a bit angry with us but…"

Inuyasha yells out, "But nothing, Miroku! You people have some nerve coming to my face after what happened!"

The young woman with the long black hair says, "We were misunderstood…"

The fox kit says, "That's right…"

The young man known as Miroku says, "Inuyasha, you may bear a grudge against us and we're sorry. I guess we overreacted after what happened with you and Kagome."

Inuyasha says, "Well, we've figuring out that problem as well."

The teenage girl asks, "What do you mean?"

The young woman says, "And speaking of problems…" she threw from behind her a young woman onto the ground. She looks almost like Kagome, except she was older. She was wearing a white kimono, with red hakama. She was struggling a bit and glares at the young woman, who threw her and yells out, "Release me at once, Demon Slayer!"

The young woman tells her, "Shut it, Kikyo! You're not off the hook, just yet!"

Inuyasha looks at the woman, with disbelief, "K…Kikyo?"

Miroku tells Inuyasha, "We found her talking to some person in a portal."

The fox kit says, "And this person was so creepy looking…"

Koga says, "You said it…his face gave me the creeps…"

Inuyasha repeats, "Creep looking?"

Holly walked up and asks, "What did this person look like?"

Koga and the other new comers looked at her and Koga asks, "Who the hell are you, girl? You reek of this filthy mutt over here and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

The young woman with the boomerang says, "No that you mention it…"

Miroku says, "They do look similar to each other."

Inuyasha says, "That's because she's my younger twin sister, Holly."

Everyone gasped in shock, including Holly, and she says, "That can't be possible…I'm a human, not a half demon like you!"

Inuyasha tells Holly, "Come on…it's that obvious! The description my sister and yours are exactly the same, including her scent! I mean…I offend had dreams about her, after I met you."

Holly gaped her mouth open and says, "That's the same thing as me…!"

Inuyasha tells Holly, "The last time I saw you was…back at that fire!"

Just then, a small voice boomed, "You're exactly right, Master Inuyasha!" Everyone looks at Inuyasha's right shoulder and stood a flea, dressed in ancient clothes, drinking Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha had an anime stress mark on his head and hits the flea hard with his hand. The flea's body was flat as he fell to Inuyasha hand. The flea regained his body structure and Holly asks, "Who and what are you?"

The flea looks at Holly and says, "Greetings, Mistress Holly…the last time I saw you, you were an adorable little pup! My name is Myoga the flea!"

Holly says, "Now I think it's back to me…a bunch of bandits coming to the village and slaughtering everyone in sight…one of the bandits carried to grab me and a boy with silver hair tries to save me, but fails to…the bandits killed a…woman right before our eyes…"

Inuyasha says, solemnly, "That was mother…"

Holly murmurs, in disbelief, "Mother…"

Inuyasha tells Holly, "Yeah…after the bandits killed her, they knocked me out…when I came to, I couldn't find you at all…I mistook you that the bandits killed you."

Holly tells Inuyasha, "But…after the knocked you out…they carried me away from you…then hits me hard on the head…the next thing that happen…I'm turned into a human…in a village full of monsters. One of the villagers took me as if I was his daughter. My foster father had left the village and the village elder took me as if I was his granddaughter. But he died when an army of badies came and attacked and destroyed my village."

The young woman with the boomerang says, "That's terrible…"

Holly says, "To make matters worse my foster father was responsible for it when he was possessed by a monster named Moo. Afterwards, he was defeated by the Phoenix…and later on…I've gotten dreams about a young boy with long silver hair…who happens to be my…brother…"

Inuyasha could feel sadness for his sister and turned to the people in the room and says, "Now tell me…what the hell are you people doing here!?"

Koga asks Inuyasha, nastily, "We'll explain later…now where's Kagome!?"

Inuyasha tells Koga, nastily, "She's in someplace call 'Duel Academy'!"

Miroku says, "Now that you mention it…Kagome did say that she'll be going to this 'Duel Academy' place where she plays this strange game…called Duel Monsters."

Koga says, "Now that you mention, Kagome tried to teach me that crazy game and I never got the hang of it, but Mutt Face didn't get it as well."

Inuyasha says, with a smug look, "I've being learning this game and mastered it pretty well…"

Pegasus says, "It's true, he has been getting better!"

Miroku says, "I think that me, Sango, Ayame and Shippo could figure out that game a little."

The young woman known as Sango says, "To answer your question, Inuyasha, we came here by Maximillon to help getting Kagome back…"

Inuyasha says, "Keh…good luck…she wouldn't even talk to me…and she won't talk to you guys either."

Shippo asks Inuyasha, perplexed, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, "Kagome thinks that we hated her from the very beginning, including this mangy wolf!"

Koga yells out, "WHAT! That's a lie!"

Sango asks, "Who would tell Kagome this?"

Inuyasha says, "Some guy named Sartorius…"

Pegasus took out his laptop and showed a picture of a picture of a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings, with an evil grin on his face. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe, "This is a picture of the madman that we need to stop, Sartorius."

Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame and Shippo gasped in shock and Shippo yells out, "That's him!"

Sango says, "That's the guy, who Kikyo was talking to…"

Inuyasha says, "Sartorius is a leader of an organization called the Society of Light. A group of people, who believes that people are a slave to destiny and the need to destroy all darkness."

Miroku says, "I see and if Sartorius successes then life would wither away, because light and darkness is equal of balance. Light and darkness are one of the same, if the one of them is gone then it just tips the scale and destroys all life."

Kikyo brawls out, "Release me at once! I will not allow you to keep me for sending Inuyasha to hell with me!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, "Kikyo, let me make this perfectly clear to you…I don't love you anymore…you never loved me for a half demon, like Kagome has. With Kagome, she doesn't want me to die at all. Besides, you don't trust me anymore…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, nastily, "Nether does my reincarnation…after Sartorius showed her those images of you and your friends playing with her emotions."

Sango yells out, "Those were all lies and you know it, Kikyo!"

Inuyasha says, "That's as low as anything in the world…now that madman has Kagome and the other Chosen Ones!"

Ayame says, perplexed, "Chosen Ones?"

Pegasus replies, "They're ten beings with extraordinary talent. We need them to stop a madman from our world. So far, Sartorius has four of them, with Kagome, in his control and here's the four Celestial Deities that Sartorius has already in his possession," Pegasus pressed a button on the keyboard and Sartorius's picture disappeared and four pictures appeared on screen: One was a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and piercing cobalt blue, with a braided ponytail to the knee. The girl had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing white sailor shirt, with a blue scarf, with a blue skirt to the knee and brown shoes. Another one was a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. The girl also had an innocent smile on her face. She was wearing a white sailor shirt with a red scarf and green mini-skirt and brown shoes. One was a fifteen year old boy with black greasy hair and piercing brown eyes. The boy had a devilish smirk on his face. He was wearing green school uniform and black shoes. The last one was a picture of a thirteen year old girl, with an adorable facial expression, with an innocent smile on her face and shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame were in shock and Shippo says, "N…no way."

"I don't believe it," Ayame added.

"K…Kagome." Sango stammered

"That's right," Pegasus said, "Kagome is one of the Chosen Ones that Sartorius has in his possession. The girl on the far left with the brown hair with a ponytail is Catherine Maxwell," Pegasus explained, "The other girl in the middle as you know is Kagome Higurashi, the boy in the right is Kagome's cousin, Yusuke Urameshi and the girl is Kelly Storm."

Inuyasha says, "And that's not all! Sartorius has the Shikon Jewel with him!"

Everyone, including Kikyo, excluding Pegasus and Holly, gasped in shock and Kikyo snarls, "You lie! I would have sensed the jewel as well as Kagome would!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, "That's one of that snake's tricks! He tainted the jewel so much that with your and Kagome's abilities to sense the jewel would make it impossible for find."

Ayame asks, "But how did she get talked into working for that guy?"

"That's one of Sartorius's tricks, he can even make you think that the last person or people in the world that would turn on you, doesn't even care about you." Pegasus said

Koga says, nastily, "Like how that fiend deceived Kagome, into thinking that we were playing with her emotions the entire time we known her."

Pegasus says, "That's right."

Shippo asks, "Can't we just tell Kagome that Sartorius is the bad guy, here?"

Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head and says, nastily, "You idiot, she wouldn't believe us. She see Sartorius as someone that there's willing to trust and protect. In other words, it would be pointless to warn her, now."

Koga bawls, "So, we'll let her be used as a common tool by some madman and tossed aside, when he's done with her!"

Miroku says, in his logical tone, "We don't have much of a choice, Koga."

Pegasus says, "As you can see, these are the ones that Sartorius has in his possession. The reason why I brought you here was that in order to stop Sartorius's plot is to bring out the special beings weakness to bring them back to their senses, because the Chosen Ones has the power to start and end the war and we need to be one step ahead of Sartorius and gather all of the Chosen Ones and their greatest weaknesses together to stop the threat. If Inuyasha couldn't get through to Kagome, then we'll have to try to get one of your friends to do it."

Sango says, firmly, "I'll do whatever it takes do get Kagome back from that fiend!"

Miroku says, "I agree!"

Koga says, "Mutt face isn't the only one who'll help bring Kagome back!"

Ayame says, "I'll do it!"

Shippo says, "Count me in!"

Myoga hung his head low and muttered, "I should have stayed home…"

Pegasus says, "In order to help, you'd have to know how to play the game of Duel Monsters."

Koga says, "Hey, human, do anything to get Kagome back! That includes learning that crazy game 'Duel Monsters'!"

Miroku says, "You can definitely add me as your student, Maximillon…"

Sango says, "Count me in! I just want to make that fiend pay for feeding Kagome those lies about us!"

Ayame says, "When do you want us to start?"

Pegasus says, "Right away…that's not a moment to lose!"


	59. The Graduation Match

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: please update this chapter.

**Chapter 59: Graduation Duel**

Zane is lying on his bed in his room in the Obelisk Blue male dorm, staring at the ceiling.

**Flashback**

_Dr. Crowler was standing in front of the class and calling up the list of the top ten scorers of the final exam on the classroom's video screen. Zane's score was 1000 points and as always the top ranking student._

_Dr. Crowler gasps as he turned to Zane and says, "Congrads Zane, you've done it again!" Every student looked at the blue haired teenager and Dr. Crowler says, "You've got the highest score in the school and you know what that means, you have the honor of being the headliner of this year's Duel Academy prestigious match!"_

_Zane says, with a smile, "Why thanks…"_

_Dr. Crowler says, "And tradition dictates that pick whoever you want to as your opponent. So who will it be, Zane?"_

_Just then, a familiar female voice boomed out, "Way to go, Zane!" Before Zane could act, a pair of arms was wrapped around his neck, hugging him. Hikari says, "I knew that you'll get the highest score!"_

**End Flashback**

Zane was still lying on his back and thinks in his mind, 'Who will I choose? The only ones worthy...' Zane sits up and walks over to the window and opens it, "It's time to give those two their rematch..."

At the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus is shocked to see his big brother, Zane, in his and Jaden's room. Earlier on, Chumley had graduated and got a job in Industrial Illusions and working for Maximillon Pegasus.

Syrus says, with a little shock, "Sorry Big Bro, you kinda scared me there…"

Yusuke, who was wearing a large, golden pendant with a ruby stone in the middle of it around his neck, says, "Zane always scares you, Sy!"

Jaden, who was wearing the same thing around his neck, then says, "So, what's up?"

Zane walks around the room and says, with a smile, "You know this is the first time that I've stepped into this dorm room, during my first time here! Now, I've come with a purpose."

Jaden says, "Ah sweet! So, why you'd come here, Zane!? You came to invite us to lunch in the Obelisk cafeterias!"

Zane crossed his arms and says, "To duel you." And with that reply Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus fell over.

Yusuke sits up and says, "Wait a sec!"

Syrus then says, "You want to duel…"

Jaden then says, "Me…"

Zane tells Jaden, "Not you alone…" the three younger boys got onto their feet and Zane says, "To duel you and Yusuke, Jaden. I've decided to duel you two in my Graduation match!"

The three younger boys gawked in shock and Syrus yelps, "The Graduation Match! That's the biggest duel in the year!"

Jaden says, "And you want to duel both Yusuke and I?"

Yusuke asks, "But won't that be an unfair two-against-one match, Zane?"

Zane chuckles and says, "Actually, it will be a two-against-two match with your sister and I against you and Jaden. Till then…" Zane walks out of the room, looks back at the younger boys and says, "By the way…I like your dorm room! It's nice fit for you kids." Zane then walks off after closing the door.

Yusuke says, with an anime glee, "The Grad Match!"

Jaden says, with an anime glee, "This is so sweet! The last duel of the school year and I'm gonna be in it!"

The next day. A large crowd of students had gathered in the Duel Academy stadium, with our heroes and heroines, Syrus Truesdale, Kagome Higurashi, Botan, in her Obelisk Blue uniform, Hiei, Kira Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton and a young man in an Obelisk Blue uniform, with was almost like Zane's, that almost slightly looks like Alexis, which was her older brother, Atticus Rhodes, sitting in another part of the stadium.

Syrus calls out, anxious, "It's about to start!"

Alexis replies, "Yeah…"

Atticus says, "Zane, Kari, Yusuke and Jaden dueling it out in the last throw down of the year…Who could ask for a better match!?"

Bastion gets out his PDA and says, in logic tone, "A mismatch! According to my figures, Zane and Yusuke are quite the favorite!"

Kira says, "Some things you can't figure!"

Chazz thinks in his mind, frustrated, 'Yeah and I can't figure that the Chazz was left out in this duel!'

Botan says, "I never that to see Yusuke actually dueling in this kind of match! Of course, there was that school duel, but this! Wow!"

Hiei thinks in his mind, 'I can't believe that I'm watching this pointless game of cards!' For the past months, Hiei was learning the game of Duel Monsters and already he was learning fast, but thought of Duel Monsters is a 'pointless' slightly less and less by the month.

Zane and Jaden entered the arena in the same time, walked side by side, with the Urameshi twins following behind. While walking, Syrus notices a different facial expression from Jaden and says, "Jaden looks serious…"

Kagome says, "That's gotta be a first!"

Alexis says, in a concern tone, "I wonder if he's nervous…"

Bastion says, in his logic tone, "Well, he ought to be…"

Atticus says, "Yeah, it's Zane's last duel and he's gonna duel big!"

Zane and Hikari walked on the side, with Yusuke and Jaden walking to another side and the four duelists walks towards each other in the center of the stage.

Yusuke held his hand to Zane and says, "Alright guys, may the best team win!"

Zane nods his head and shook Yusuke's hand to agree and Hikari did the same with Jaden.

A few moments later, Yusuke and Jaden's duel discs activated and the two drew their five cards, while Zane and Hikari did the same after their duel discs were activated.

Dr. Crowler stands up from his seat, with Chancellor Sheppard and calls out, "And now ladies and gentlemen, we'll commence the two-against-two duel with Zane Truesdale and Hikari Urameshi against Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden…is it Yucky no…Yuki!"

Hikari says, with determination, "Enough small talk!"

Yusuke says, "Yeah…no joke!"

All four duelists yells out, in unison, "Let's Duel!"

Jaden calls out, "Get your games on, guys!"

Starting Score:

Zane and Hikari: 16000

Yusuke and Jaden: 16000

Jaden asks, "So, who makes the first move!"

Zane replies, "You can choose!"

Jaden says, "Then, go right ahead we'll go second!"

Zane says, perplexed, "Second?" Zane thinks in his mind, 'Interesting choice…'

Yusuke thinks in his mind, 'Awesome! Jaden must have known that by going second, Zane wouldn't summon that powerful Cyber Dragon, during the first round, because there won't be a monster to let him do it!'

Zane thinks in his mind, 'It looks like someone's being studying up on me…'

Hikari thinks in her mind, 'Jaden actually did his homework for once in his life! However, it wouldn't be enough to save him and my little brother…'

Jaden calls out, "Alright Zane, time to throw down!"

Zane draws his sixth card and says, "Ore no time! Alright, here goes!" Zane looks at his card, sliding it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate the spell card Polymerization! Now by selecting a few monsters from my hand to the grave, I can summon a fusion monster!"

Jaden gasped in shock and says, realizing his mistake, "To the grave!"

Zane calls out, "That's right, Jaden! There's more than one way to skin a cat or in this case summon a dragon!"

Yusuke mutters in annoyance, "Oh great!"

Zane calls out, "I'll send the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon the Cyber End Dragon!" Soon after, the three Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600 X3) appears on the field and were sucked into the vortex above Zane and Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) appears behind Zane, roaring out in fury.

Bastion says, in shock, "Dear…me!"

Ryoko says, in shock, "And…me!"

Alexis says, in shock, "He's good!"

Kagome says, "Summoning a monster with four thousand attack points on the first turn!"

Catherine says, "Something tells me that Yusuke and Jaden have their work cut out for them!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, with his mouth open, 'I was wondering why he didn't care, who went first…he was prepared for any situation. The question is…am I? Especially when that Cyber End Dragon out! When it attacks a monster in defense mode, its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are taken out of our life points! Damn it…how could I have let this happened!?' Jaden was staring hard at the Cyber End Dragon, while grunted and calls out, "Is there anything else you want to throw at us!?"

Zane pulls a card from his hand, sliding into the spell/trap slot and says, "As a matter of fact yes there is…Different Dimension Capsule!" After the green tomb came to the field, Zane pulls out his deck, fans it and says, "Now boys, I select one card from my deck and remove it from play! But then, in two turns, it returns to my hand!" Soon after the tomb closes, the tomb was lowered to the ground.

Yusuke says, "Hey! I know this strategy!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, 'In our first duel, Zane used that Different Dimension Capsule to put Power Bond in there! I wonder if he's done the same thing, now!'

Zane slides another card into the spell/trap slots and says, "Finally, I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, "A facedown too, I might not know what he has facedown, but I definitely have a hunch! Yeah, that facedown card must be De-Fusion! He must be planning to de-fuse his Cyber End Dragon and finish me off!'

Zane tells Jaden, "Jaden, go on. It's your move now!"

Jaden is still thinking of a move, which Yusuke could take in account and thinks in his mind, 'What's going on here!? It's like he's all frozen up!"

In the audience…

Alexis asks, "What's wrong!?"

Kagome asks, "Yeah, it's like he's frozen up!"

Syrus says, "I never seen him like this before!"

Jaden is still thinking of a move, 'Zane thinks he's going to outsmart me, again! But not this time, this time I'm gonna outsmart him and I'm gonna start right now!' Jaden draws his card and says, "Ore no time! Alright, here goes! I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) appears on the field. Jaden slides a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate the spell card, Cyclone Boomerang and use it on Wildheart!" A huge boomerang appears in Wildheart's hands and his stats increases from 1500/1600 to 2000/1600. Jaden says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place a facedown and end my turn!"

Hikari draws a card from her deck and says, "Watashi no time!" Hikari then slides a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Call of the Mummy! As long as this card is on the field and there aren't any monsters out on my side of the field, I can summon a zombie monster from my hand and I choose Despair from the Dark!" Soon after, Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari then places a card on her disc and says, "Next, I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) appears next to Despair from the Dark. Hikari says, "That's all for now!"

Yusuke draws his card and says, "Ore no time!" Yusuke slides a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I can draw out two cards from my deck!" Yusuke draws two cards and says, sliding another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next I activate Black Luster Ritual!" Yusuke pulls out two cards and displaying them as Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400) and Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100). Yusuke then says, "Now by sacrificing both Luster Dragon #2 and Masked Dragon, I can summon forth Black Luster Soldier!" Yusuke sends Luster Dragon and Masked Dragon to the Grave slots and Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) appears in attack mode. Yusuke says, "That's all for now!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws a card, sliding one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Cyber End Dragon, attack Wildheart with Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon fires its three way blast directly at Wildheart.

Jaden calls out, "Not so fast, Zane! I play Negate Attack!" Cyber End Dragon's blast was absorbed by a swirl in front of Wildheart and Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to this trap, your attack is negated!"

Zane tells Jaden, "I'll end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I'll play the spell card, Wild Half to cut the attack strength of your End Dragon!"

Soon after, Cyber End Dragon roared in pain as its stats decrease to 2000/2800.

Jaden says, "Now a token with the same attack points of your weakened dragon is summoned to your side of the field!"

A token that looks like Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2800) is summoned to the field.

Jaden yells out, "Alright, Wildheart, attack that Cyber End Dragon with Wild Walloping Boomerang!" Wildheart throws his boomerang at one of the Cyber End Dragons.

Zane presses a button on his disc and says, "I don't think so! I play De-Fusion on my Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber End Dragon glows and splits into three Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600). Wildheart's boomerang steered away from one of the Cyber Dragons.

Jaden says, to himself, "Against those Cyber Dragons, Wildheart can't win, but against that Cyber End Dragon, Wildheart might stand a chance, yeah maybe a slim chance. But I have to go for it and hope for the best, otherwise we'll be bested." Wildheart's boomerang went straight towards the Cyber End Dragon token and the boomerang crashes into the dragon, causing an explosion as the three headed mechanical lizard token had been destroyed. Because Jaden's Wildheart had the same amount of attack points as the Cyber End Dragon token, Wildheart had self-detonated, leaving Jaden wide open.

Alexis says, amazed, "He did it…"

Kagome says, "Jaden destroyed the Cyber End Dragon token!"

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "Indeed he did! Jaden must have calculated that Zane's facedown card must have been De-Fusion. Most impressive!"

Botan says, perplexed, "Jaden thinking? That's a first!"

Syrus says, in unsure, "I guess, but that's not Jaden's style at all."

Ryoko then says, "For once, I agree with Truesdale! Jaden just used a new way of dueling."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, while looking at Jaden's side of the field, 'I hope that Jaden knows what he was doing when he pulled off that suicidal move.'

Jaden calls out, "Sure Wildheart's gone, too! But since Wildheart was equipped with Cyclone Boomerang, every Spell and Trap card are now destroyed!" Zane's capsule was brought up and was destroyed, while Zane was unfazed by this and Hikari's Call of the Mummy spell card was destroyed to the elder Urameshi twin's frustration. Jaden calls out, "And plus for every Spell or Trap that was destroyed, you lose five hundred points for each one!" Zane, who still remained unfazed, and Hikari's life-points decreases by 1000 points.

Dr. Crowler says, horrified, "Not only that he destroyed Cyber End Dragon, he's able to get a lead in the duel without Yusuke's help!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, amazed, "It sure looks that way! Jaden really must have done his homework!"

Dr. Crowler says, with disbelief, "Done his homework! Well, that'll be the first!" Dr. Crowler growls, in anger, "That Slifer Slacker!"

Jaden calls out, "Yeah, not anymore! In this duel here, I'm playing with my head not my heart!"

Yusuke yells out, "What!" Yusuke thinks in his mind, surprised, 'Playing with his head!? Jaden's never done that before, as the time I've known him!" Yusuke tells Jaden, "Hey Jay, I don't think that this 'new way of dueling' of yours isn't such a good idea!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, "Relax, Yusuke, I know what I'm doing."

Yusuke wasn't so sure, even Zane and Hikari had agreed on what the Obelisk Prince was saying.

Hikari thinks in her mind, 'Playing with his head? This should be interesting, with no monsters out on the field!'

Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll be throwing down a facedown and ending my turn!'

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 14000

Yusuke and Jaden: 16000

"Watashi no time, draw!" Hikari draws her card and says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "First of, I play Pot of Greed!" Hikari draws her two cards from her deck, slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Black Pendant to increase the power of my Despair from the Dark by five hundred points!" A black necklace appears around Despair from the Dark's neck and its stats increases from 2800/3000 to 3300/3000. Hikari says, "Now Despair from the Dark, attack his Black Luster Soldier! Ghoul Claw Slash!" Hikari's ghoul thrusts its huge claws at Black Luster Soldier, slashing it and costing Yusuke and Jaden 300 points. Hikari calls out, "Now Regenerating Mummy, strike him down!" Regenerating Mummy charges towards Yusuke and slaps him in the face. Yusuke rubs the spot where he's been slapped as he and Jaden loses 1800 life-points. Hikari slids a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place a facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 14000

Yusuke and Jaden: 13900

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I play Card of Sanctity! Now all of us draw until we're holding six cards from our decks!" All four duelists drew until they were holding six cards and Yusuke says, placing a card onto his duel disc, "Next, I summon Red Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800/DEF: 500) then appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke then says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Then I will use his special ability to summon this! His big daddy: Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Chick glows in a bright red light, grows and expands, and then Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke puts in another card into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk and says, "Now, I play my Inferno Fire Blast spell card! Since I have Red-Eyes on the field, as long as I don't attack with him this turn, you take damage to your life-points based on his original attack points!" Zane and Hikari gasps in shock and Yusuke shouts out, seriously, "All right, pal, show'em what you've got!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon launches a sphere of black energy right at Hikari and it slams into her with a powerful force. Soon after, she screams out as she and Zane loses 2400 life-points in one shot. Yusuke slids other card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play my Metamorphosis spell card, to sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon King Dragun!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon glows and forms to King Dragun (A: 2400/D: 1200) in attack mode.

Zane and Hikari gasped in shock as they realized what Yusuke will do.

Yusuke places a card onto his disc and says, "Next, I'll activate Dragun's special ability to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears on the field, next to King Dragun.

Hikari says, "Hate to tell you this, bro, but your dragon isn't strong enough to take on my monster!"

Yusuke says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'm not done yet, sis, next, I play Graceful Charity to draw three new cards as long as I discard two!" Yusuke draws three new cards and sends two the grave slot and says, as a card came from the grave slot, grabs it, displays it, which was a trap card that had a picture of a masked robber, stealing money from a bank and it read 'Stolen Mysteriously!' , and says, "More bad news! I discarded a trap card from my hand, which was Stolen Mysteriously! Thanks to this, whenever, I send it to the graveyard by a card effect and I have only one card in my hand, I get to draw five new cards!" Yusuke sends the trap card back to the grave slot, draws five cards from his disc, slid one card into the slot and says, "Next, I play Gift of the Martyr! By sacrificing King Dragun, I can transfer all of his attack points to my Blue-Eyes!" King Dragun had glowed and bonding its body to Blue-Eyes White, giving all of its strength to Blue-Eyes, which makes the white dragon glow as its stats increases from 3000/2500 to 5400/2500.

Zane and Hikari gasped in shock and exclaims, in unison, "Fifty-four hundred attack points!"

Yusuke slid another card into the slot and says, "That's right! But first, I'll like to use Monster Reborn to summon back King Dragun!" Soon after, King Dragun appears on the field and Yusuke yells out, "Now Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes fires a huge white blast towards Despair from the Dark, which rips apart the huge ghoul and causes an explosion, costing Zane and Hikari 2100 life-points.

Hikari yells out, "Thanks for that! Now I activate the special ability of my Black Pendant! Whenever it's destroyed in battle, I can inflict five hundred points of direct damage to your life-points!"

Yusuke and Jaden's life points decreases by 500 points and Yusuke calls out, "I'm not done yet, King Dragun, attack with Fire Scourge!" King Dragun's claws fires a stream of flames blazes towards Regenerating Mummy and slams into it. The mummy screams as the blaze tore it apart and costing Zane and Hikari 600 life-points. Yusuke slids a card into the slot and says, "Next, I'll play a facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 8900

Yusuke and Jaden: 13900

Zane says, "That's it, huh? Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws a card from his deck and says, "Very well, then! First of all, the card removed from play using the capsule returns to my hand."

Jaden exclaims, stunned, "Wait! So the card that you had in that capsule wasn't Power Bond!"

Zane says, "No, it wasn't! It seems that you over thought that, Jaden! It was Card from the Different Dimension!"

Jaden says, "Boy I didn't see that comin'!"

Yusuke says, drolly, "Yep, we're in trouble!"

Zane then says, "Thanks to this, all of us get to draw two cards from our decks!"

Chazz says, "Oh I see! Summoning his Cyber End Dragon, Zane needed to use at least four of his cards!"

Kagome then says, "That's right! So, therefore, if Zane used De-Fusion and then use Power Bond, right afterwards, there wouldn't be any cards left in his hand to use!"

Bastion then says, "And that would put Zane in tough spot!"

Kira says, "Whoa! I see!"

Kelly says, "What a smart strategy! No wonder that Zane-san is the best duelist in the school! I hope that Yusuke-san and Jaden-san wouldn't make anymore huge mistakes in this duel."

Alexis says, "That's right!"

Atticus tells his sister, in a teasing tone, "That's Zane's! He's sure is a clever one! Maybe, you should root for him and Kari, instead of Yusuke and your boyfriend, Jaden!"

In response, Alexis punches Atticus in the face, making her brother fall back and yells with an orange anime stress mark and a hint of red cheeks on her head, "SHUT UP, BEFORE I BECOME AN ONLY CHILD!!"

Chazz mutters, "Awkward…"

Bastion, Botan, Catherine, Kagome, Ryoko, Kelly and Kira nods nervously.

Syrus tells Yusuke and Jaden, "Come on, guys!"

All four duelists drew two cards from the top of their decks.

Zane calls out, "Alright, Cyber Dragon, wage a direct attack with Strident Blast!" One of the Cyber Dragons powers up a blue blast in its mouth and fires it at Jaden.

Jaden calls out, "Don't think so! I have a Trap! Draining Shield!" Soon after, a transparent shield appears, between Cyber Dragon's blast and Jaden and Jaden calls out, "Sorry Zane, but your Cyber Dragon's attack is cancelled and Yusuke and I get life-points equal to its attack points!" Yusuke and Jaden's life-points increased by 2100 points.

Yusuke tells Jaden, overjoyed, "Nice save, Jaden!"

Zane roars out, "That's fine! You two will need them because my two remaining dragons are going to attack you, Jaden! Strident Blast!" The two remaining Cyber Dragons flew past Zane and fries the blast towards Jaden, which hits him as he and Yusuke loses 4200 life-points. Zane slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 8900

Yusuke and Jaden: 11800

Alexis says, "Wow! Yusuke and Jaden just barely got out of that round!"

Kira says, "Yeah too close!"

Bastion says, "It will be even closer next turn! Those Cyber Dragons are still out! This means that Yusuke and Jaden are in a constant peril! They must neutralize them!"

Atticus tells Bastion, "Yeah, no joke, Bastion! But the question of the day is: when? More importantly, how?"

Syrus says, "You know, normally, I say 'not to worry'!"

Ryoko laughs and says, nastily, "You saying not to worry!" Syrus growled, in anger and glared at Ryoko and Ryoko says, "You're the first to worry!"

Syrus yells out, "Watch it, pigtails!"

Ryoko glares back at Syrus and yells out, "Or what, twerp!?"

Chazz and Bastion pulls Syrus back, as Alexis and Kagome pulls Ryoko back and Alexis shouts out, "Break it up, you two, for once!"

Chazz says, "No joke! I'm sick of hearing you two argue left from right!"

Atticus says, "Like a married couple!"

Syrus and Ryoko yells at Atticus, in unison, "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!!!"

Hiei grunts in annoyance and thinks in his mind, 'I can't I'm with these fools!"

Syrus says, "As I was saying, the way that Jaden's over thinking much, I'm not so sure!"

Alexis says, solemnly, "I know…"

Jaden thinks in his mind, 'Come on, Jaden, use your head! You've got to find a way to beat those Cyber Dragons and you've got to start right now!' "Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card and says, "Here we go!" Jaden puts the card into his hand, pulls out another one, slids one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I play the Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can select any Warrior in my Graveyard and place it in my hand! So, come out, Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart comes from Jaden's Graveyard slot, Jaden slids another card into the slot and says, "Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Wildheart with Elemental Hero Bladeedge to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and Elemental Hero Bladeedge (A: 2600/D: 1800) appears on the field, jumped into the fusion vortex over Jaden's head and Elemental Hero Wildedge (A: 2600/D: 2300) comes out and lands in front of Jaden. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "And he's gonna edge you two out, by attack of Zane's monsters have on the field in one devastating attack! So, do your think Wildedge and go wild on those three Cyber Dragons!" Wildedge pulls his sword out and jumps towards Zane's Cyber Dragons.

Hikari presses a button on her disc and says, "Sorry, Jaden, I play my Mask of Weakness Trap Card! Now your Wildedge loses a few points from his attack points!"

Jaden calls out, horrified, "Oh no!" A weird looking mask appears on Wildedge's face, dropping stats decreases to 1900/2300.

Yusuke presses a button on his disc and says, "Sorry, sis, I play my Trap Jammer Trap Card! Now your Mask is destroyed!" The mask on Wildedge's face is destroyed.

Hikari calls out, horrified, "Oh no!" Wildedge's stats returned to normal and Jaden says, "Thanks, Yusuke, now Wildedge, continue with your attack!" Wildedge slashes all of Zane's Cyber Dragons with his sword, causing an explosion to destroy the three dragons and dropping Zane and Hikari's life points by 1500, not even fazing Zane at all.

Dr. Crowler screams out, horrified, "My goodness! All three Cyber Dragons were destroyed in one shot!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, stunned, "How remarkable! This duel is truly living up to its hype!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "Awesome, Jaden!"

Hikari says, to herself, "He took out Zane's Cyber Dragons in one shot."

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "That was the sweetest! There's something to this 'strategizing'!"

Zane tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "You're a fool."

Yusuke and Jaden says, perplexed, "Huh?"

Zane presses a button on his disc and says, "I'll activate the Trap Card, Lost Soul! Now all monsters that were destroyed this turn are returned from my deck!" Soon after, all three Cyber Dragons returned to the field and disappears and flew back into Zane's deck, with Zane smiling.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, 'Damn it, we're in trouble now…'

Jaden thinks in his mind, annoyed, 'Damn it! Just as I thought I was rid of those things, they come back and ready to get rid of Yusuke and me!'

Zane pulls out his deck, shuffles them and says, annoyed, "What a shame…I picked my girlfriend's brother, Yusuke Urameshi and he's doing fine, while I also picked Jaden Yuki as his partner in this two-against-two duel. I wonder where he is now."

Jaden says, perplexed, "What?"

Hikari says, "That's right! You're not being yourself, Jaden."

Zane says, "That's right! That's what I'm seeing right now…you're not the Jaden Yuki I know…you're not playing with your heart!"

Jaden says, "That's right! Because in order to beat you, I have to play with my head not my heart!"

Zane says, annoyed, "What you're doing now, Jaden, is wasting my time!"

Jaden says, in an annoyed and sarcastic tone, "Sure I am, Zane! You can stop with all the mind games! There not gonna work!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, 'Jaden's not quite getting it! Normally, I'd say something like this, but that's the old stupid Yusuke Urameshi and I'm doing quite fine of being the 'new' Yusuke Urameshi!'

Syrus says, "Mind games? I don't think that's what he's doing."

Ryoko says, "Yeah, Zane has a point! Jaden is dueling differently!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 7400

Yusuke and Jaden: 11800

"Watashi no time, draw!" Hikari draws her card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I get to draw three new cards as long as I discard two!" Hikari draws three cards from the top of her deck and sends two to the grave slot. She slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate another Call of the Mummy spell card! Now I can summon another zombie monster from my hand. Now rise, Vampire Lord!" Soon after, Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari places another card onto the disc and says, "Next, I'll remove from play Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis!" Soon after, Vampire Lord disappears and Vampire Genesis (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100) appears in its place.

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Why would you summon a monster with equal attack points as my dragon!?"

Hikari discards another Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000) from her hand and says, "I'll get to that in a sec, but first I'll activate Vampire Genesis's special ability, by sending a monster card from my hand, I can summon any zombie monster with lower stars then the monster I've discarded. So, I send Despair from the Dark, so I can summon Ryu Kokki to the field!" Soon after, Ryu Kokki (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) appears besides Vampire Genesis.

Yusuke yells out, "I didn't send him to the graveyard!"

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "No! That was one of the cards I've discarded with Graceful Charity's effect!" Hikari then slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Book of Life to summon back Despair from the Dark from the graveyard!" Soon after, Despair from the Dark appears on the field and gave a loud roar. Hikari says, "Thanks to another one of Book of Life's effect, you lose a monster from your graveyard, like your Black Luster Soldier!"

Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) is slid out of Yusuke's grave slot and Yusuke sends the card into his deck holder.

Hikari places a card onto the disc and says, "Then, I summon Vampire Bat in attack mode!" Soon after, Vampire Bat (ATK: 800) appears on the field.

Our heroes and heroines, including for Zane, gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, "Wait! I know that monster!"

Yusuke then says, "Yeah, it's one of those Shadow Riders, Camilla's, monsters!"

Dr. Crowler screams in fear, "Oh no! Not that monster! I'm still having nightmares from that encounter!"

Syrus and Ryoko were trembling in fear at the sight of the monster and Syrus squeaks, "Oh…great!"

Ryoko stutters, "It's one of those horrible Shadow Riders, Camilla's monsters!"

Alexis says, stunned, "How in the hell did Kari get that monster!?"

Kagome says, fearfully, "And Kari saw how Camilla used that monster!"

Kira says, "It gives two hundred points to every zombie monster on Kari's side of the field!"

Chazz says, "Plus, if it's going to be destroyed…"

Bastion then finishes for Chazz, "…then, all Kari has to do is send one Vampire Bat from her deck to resurrect it!"

Zane asks Hikari, "Uh…Kari, where did you get that monster?"

Hikari replies, "Oh…from a booster pack at the store!" Hikari calls out, "Now thanks to Vampire Bat, all zombie monsters on my side of the field, gains two hundred more attack points!" All of Hikari's monsters roared as Vampire Genesis's stats increases from 3000/2100 to 3200/2100, Ryu Kokki's stats move up from 2400/2000 to 2600/2000, Despair from the Dark's stats from 2800/3000 to 3000/3000 and Vampire Bat's stats from 800 to 1000. Hikari commands, "Now Vampire Genesis, attack with Crimson Storm!" Vampire Genesis turns to streams of crimson red and rushes towards Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The white dragon roared as it was torn apart, costing Yusuke and Jaden 200 life-points. Hikari calls out, "Now Ryu Kokki, attack!" Ryu Kokki roared as it threw sound waves towards King Dragun and the dragon roared in pain as it was destroyed, which lowers Yusuke and Jaden's life-points further by 200. Hikari calls out, again, "Now Despair from the Dark and Vampire Bat, direct attack!" Vampire Bat turned into a swarm of little bats as it flew at Yusuke, with Despair from the Dark's claws lunging at the former spirit detective as the bats bit him, costing Yusuke and Jaden 1000 life-points and Despair from the Dark's claws hitting Yusuke. Yusuke grunts as he and Jaden loses 3000 life-points. Hikari says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 7400

Yusuke and Jaden: 7400

Yusuke draws his next card, "Ore no time!" Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Lightning Vortex, now by sending one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, Kari!"

Hikari takes out her deck from her disc, fans it and says, "Thanks to Vampire Bat's effect, I can send another Vampire Bat from my deck and negate the destruction of my Vampire Bat!" Hikari takes another Vampire Bat (ATK: 800) from her deck and sends it to the grave slot as a lightning bolt hits and zips every one of Hikari's monsters and Vampire Bat reforms itself.

Yusuke slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "That wouldn't be a problem! Now I play Soul Release to remove my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons from the graveyard!"

Zane and Hikari gasp in shock and Hikari says, stunned, "You haven't played your other Blue-Eyes, yet!"

Zane gasps in shock, realizing something and says, stunned, "Unless…Graceful Charity's and Lightning Vortex's side effects! One of the cards that he discarded was one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I used Graceful Charity's and Lightning Vortex's effect to discard my Blue-Eyes to the graveyard!" Yusuke grabbed his two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 X2) from his grave slot and places them into his deck holder. Yusuke slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play from my hand another spell card, Dimension Fusion!"

Zane and Hikari gasped in shock and Zane thinks in his mind, stunned, "I knew it!"

Yusuke then says, "At the cost of 2000 life-points I can bring back every monster that was removed from the game!" Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 X 3) and Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) appears on the field. Yusuke slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Dragon's Mirror! Now removing all three of my Blue-Eyes from play, so, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, come on down!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were sucked into the fusion vortex and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) comes out of the vortex. Yusuke slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "But wait! I'm not done yet! Go Polymerization, merge Black Luster Soldier with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon went into the vortex, "To create the Master of Dragon Soldier!" Soon after, Master of Dragon Soldier (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000) flies out of the vortex in attack mode with the three headed dragon roaring in its appearance as it landed behind Yusuke.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Syrus exclaims happily, "It's Yusuke's best monster!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "But there are no dragons to activate Master of Dragon Soldier's special ability!"

Yusuke calls out, "Now, my Master of Dragon Soldier, attack her Vampire Bat with Dragon Saber Blast!" Master of Dragon Soldier prepares for an attack and hurls its attack at Hikari's Vampire Blast. The attack slams onto the vampire causing a huge explosion, costing Zane and Hikari 4000 life-points.

Hikari yells out, taking a card from her disc and fanning it, "Thanks to the special ability of Vampire Bat, I can bring another Vampire Bat from my deck and discard it to the graveyard!" Hikari takes out another Vampire Bat (ATK: 800) and sends it to the graveyard slot and soon after, Vampire Bat reshapes itself.

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, as he slid another card to the spell/trap slot, "I know and that was your last Vampire Bat! I play De-Fusion to separate my Master of Dragon Soldier!" Master of Dragon Soldier glows and splits itself to Black Luster Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Zane and Hikari gasps in shock, thinking in unison, 'Oh no…'

Yusuke calls out, "Now my Soldier, attack with Chaos Blade Strike!" Black Luster Soldier lunges forward and slashes Vampire Bat in half, causing an explosion as it lowers Zane and Hikari's life-points by 2000 points.

Yusuke shouts out, "And now for the finishing touch, Blue-Eyes Ultimate, attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon hurls its attack towards Hikari.

Hikari presses a button on her disc and calls out, "Not so fast, I play Draining Shield!" A shield was brought out and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's assault hits it and Hikari says, in a sly grin, "Thanks to this, not only your dragon's attack is negated, but our life-points are increased by your Ultimate Dragon's attack points!" Soon after, Zane and Hikari's life-points increased by 4500 points.

Yusuke grunts in anger, as he slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 5900

Yusuke and Jaden: 5400

Syrus exclaims out, "Oh man! Yusuke almost had them!"

Kira says, "Yeah, too close!"

Zane grunts as he drew his card and says, "It's my turn, now!" Zane slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I play Future Fusion! Now I can fuse monsters from my deck, not in my hand!" A fusion vortex appears above Zane and Zane says, "Therefore, I send three Cyber Dragons from my deck to the graveyard, so I can summon the Cyber End Dragon!" Soon after, the three Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) appears on the field, flew into the vortex and Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) appears on the field, giving a loud roar at his appearance.

Jaden takes a step back in shock and Zane says, "Of course, monster summoned by Future Fusion can't attack on the turn they were summoned, but I can wait!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, 'Yeah, but I can't! I have to find a way to destroy that dragon and I have to do it right now! Come on, Jaden, use your brain!' Jaden draws his card from the top of his deck and says, "Ore no time!" Jaden slids three cards into the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll throw down three facedowns and that's it!"

Yusuke opened in his mouth in shock and thinks in his mind, 'Jaden just made an obvious move…'

Hikari shook her head and says, "Still with your head, you can't win this way!"

Jaden says, with a confident smile, "You don't think so! Go ahead, Kari! It's your turn!"

Zane says, in an annoyed tone, "What a disappointment, you've become!"

Jaden says, in an annoyed tone, "Enough with the mind games, already!"

Hikari says, in an annoyed tone, "Okay, fine then, Jaden! If you won't listen to our words, perhaps you'll listen with my cards! Watashi no time, draw!" Hikari draws a card from her deck, slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll activate Scapegoats to bring out four sheep tokens!" Soon after, four little goats (ATK: 0/D: 0) appears on the field in defense mode. Hikari slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate Misfortune! Now I can choose one monster on your side of the field and you guys take damage equal to half of the chosen monster and I choose Yusuke's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Yusuke and Jaden gasped in shock as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes its blast at Hikari, as a green barrier appears to block the assault and turns back to hit Yusuke hard. Yusuke screams as he and Jaden loses 2250. Hikari slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And that's it!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 5900

Yusuke and Jaden: 3150

Yusuke draws his card and says, "Ore no time! Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon hurls its attack towards one of Hikari's sheep tokens and engulfing it in the blast, destroys it. Yusuke then calls out, "Black Luster Soldier, attack with Chaos Blade Slash!" Black Luster Soldier jumps at Hikari's sheep token and slashes it in half and returns to his master's side. Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "That's all!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws his card and looks to see that it's one of his most prized cards, Power Bond. He places it in his hand, takes out another one, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I'll play the spell, De-Fusion, activate!" Cyber End Dragon glows and splits into three Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) in attack mode.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow and thinks in his mind, perplexed, 'Why would Zane split his Cyber End Dragon?' Yusuke gasped in shock, thinking what the eldest Truesdale brother would do, "He's gonna…"

Zane slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate my spell card!"

Yusuke and Jaden covers their eyes from the bright light, as a dark cloud appears above the dueling platform, and Zane says, "Recognize it, boys! It's Power Bond and with it, I can summon back an old friend, the CYBER END DRAGON!" A lightning blot hits Zane's Cyber Dragons and Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) comes on the field, once again.

Yusuke gasped in shock and thinks in his mind, 'I knew it!'

Every student watching the duel had gasped in shock, including Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler and our heroes and heroines and Atticus says, stunned, 'Wait…again!"

Kelly asks, stunned, "But why…?"

Zane says, "Why again, you might ask? Quite simple really, when a machine fusion monster is summoned by a Power Bond spell, its attack points are automatically doubled!"

Yusuke and Jaden grunts in fear and shock as Cyber End Dragon roared in fury as its stats increases from 4000/2800 to 8000/2800.

Jaden thinks in his mind, annoyed, 'Damn it, it looks like using my head has headed Yusuke and me to a giant loss! One that I'll never let down!'

Yusuke thinks in his mind, 'We can't lose…not this way!'

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "So what now, guys? You think you can beat Zane's Cyber End Dragon, Jaden?"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Jaden, you have one monster and it's about to blasted to oblivion, it's over for you and Yusuke!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, horrified, 'No! It can't be over!'

Jaden thinks in his mind, horrified, 'I know that I can think and I better start or else!'

Zane says, in a serious and taunting tone, "Come on! What are you wanting for, Jaden?" Zane closes in his eyes and says, "Useless, of course, you're afraid so that your problem?" Jaden remained slight and Zane says, in a serious tone, "Well, fine! I'll put both you and Yusuke out of your miseries! Cyber End Dragon, attack!" Cyber End Dragon roars as it prepares for attack.

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Not so fast! I'm playing a trap, Soul Union, takes Bladeegde's attack points and add them all to Wildegde!" Wildegde glows yellow as his stats increases from 2600/2300 to 5200/2300.

Yusuke tells Jaden, "But that's not enough to take that Cyber End Dragon's eight thousand attack points!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Yusuke's right, that's pointless! You see, Jaden! With my Power Bond, I still have enough points to take out your Wildegde!"

Jaden grunts in frustration and thinks in his mind, 'Damn it! He's right! Guess, I have to put my thinking cap on! Oh wait…it was already on!' Jaden pounds his forehead hard and yells out, "Think brain, you have got to figure this one out!"

Hikari presses a button on her disc and says, "Plus, it'll be even stronger with this, Go Rush Recklessly! Now, Zane's Cyber End Dragon has more than enough power to wipe you guys out and it will double thanks to Zane's Power Bond spell!" Zane's Cyber End Dragon roared in fury as its stats climbed once again from 8000/2800 to 9400/2800.

Zane calls out, "Farewell, boys!" Cyber End Dragon powers up his blast in its mouth and Zane calls out, "Cyber End Dragon, attack and end this duel!" Cyber End Dragon fires its three blasts at Wildegde.

Jaden grunts, in frustration and Yusuke looks helplessly as he sees that he and Jaden are in trouble, now.

Just then, a familiar female voice boomed, _"Hey Yusuke!"_

Yusuke turns to see Yumi floating beside him and Yusuke says, telepathically, 'Yumi, what's up? Waiting to see us lose!?'

Yumi tells Yusuke, _"Why don't you activate those facedown cards?"_

Yusuke tells Yumi, telepathically, looking at his facedowns, 'But Jaden's Wildegde will still get his ass kicked by Zane's Cyber End Dragon!"

Yumi tells Yusuke, annoyed, _"Just trust me on this, okay!"_

Yusuke presses two buttons on his disc as Jaden's Wildegde is destroyed, but Yusuke and Jaden's life-points have somehow went to 3450. Jaden says, "Sorry, guys, but we're not done yet!" Jaden gives of a cheesy smile and thumbs up.

Zane and Hikari's eyes widened and Zane says, stunned, 'I don't understand!"

Hikari then says, surprised, "Yeah, that hits you two square on this duel should be over!"

Yusuke laughs and says, "I activated my facedowns, Burial from the Different Dimension and Dragon Soul Union! Now, with Burial from the Different Dimension, I can bring back to graveyard my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Next, I activated my trap, Dragon Soul Union, to transfer half of one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons' attack points to Jaden's Wildegde's attack, giving him sixty-four hundred attack points!"

Hikari says, "But that doesn't tell me how in the hell did you and Jaden's life-points got to thirty-four fifty in the first place!"

Jaden replies, "I've activated Emergency Provisions and sacrificed my Soul Union, Yusuke's Dragon Soul Union and Burial from the Different Dimension, which increased our life-points by three thousand." Jaden then calls out, "Now, I play Hero Signal! With this, I can summon any card with 'Elemental Hero' in its name and who better than…Bubbleman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman appears in defense mode and Jaden says, drawing two cards from his deck, "Since, he's alone, I get to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden thinks in his mind, 'We might have gotten out of this round, but just barely, so much for dueling with head over my heart!'

Zane picks a card from his hand, places on the disc and says, "It's my turn and I play Cyber Kurin!" Soon after, Cyber Kurin (ATK: 300/DEF: 800) appears in attack mode. Zane calls out, "And if I happened to sacrifice him, all card effect damage is reduced to zero for this one turn and of course, that means Power Bond's effect damage is automatically negated!" Soon after, Cyber Kurin disappears and thanks to Rush Recklessly's other effect Cyber End Dragon's attack points decreases to 8000/2800.

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 5900

Yusuke and Jaden: 3450

Bastion says, "A flawless play!"

Atticus says, "Yeah, totally!"

Zane shouts out, "Come on! Where's the Jaden Yuki that almost beat me, before!"

Jaden shouts out, "He's right here…I think…I don't know!"

Hikari says, "Of course you don't!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "Because your heart isn't in this!"

Suddenly, a growl from Jaden's stomach occurred and Jaden sits on the platforms with his legs crossed and says, "So is my stomach…"

Yusuke's stomach growls as well as he sit down as well and Yusuke says, lowly, "We kinda skipped lunch!"

Zane and Hikari's eyes widened and they says in unison, "Huh?"

Everyone in the stadium started whispering in surprise and Jaden calls out, "Dorothy! You're around!?"

Dorothy looks at Jaden in reply and Jaden holds his hand up and says, "Hey there! How about some grab!?"

Dorothy and one of her waitresses looked at each other, nods, slimes at each other and replies, "Okay, you got it!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What the hell are they doing? Having a snack!?"

Atticus says, with a teasing smile, "They say, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach!' Jealous?" That comment got him another punch in the face by his 'annoyed' sister and Alexis, with a hint of red on her face, scowls at her brother, "Oh please!"

Bastion says, "Very odd, indeed! Do you think so, Chazz?"

Chazz says, in usual tone, "Ah hello, it's Yusuke and Jaden, everything they do is odd."

Syrus says, with a smile, "Maybe, but at least Jaden's back to his old self!"

Jaden laughed and says, "Sy's right! I wasn't being me!"

Yusuke laughed and says, "And what better way to be Jaden…than to have a big meal! Huh?"

Jaden asks, with his usual grin, "So, how about it, guys? Do you two mind if we scoff!?"

Zane smiled and says, "Why not?"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Knock yourselves out!"

Jaden says, gleefully, "Great answer!"

Dr. Crowler yells out, "Food, during a duel! No way!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, gleefully, "Can you cut them a break for saving the world from the Shadow Riders? Remember?"

Dr. Crowler groaned and says, "I'm trying not to!"

Time passes and Dorothy and her assistant have brought out a rice cooker into the stadium and finished cooking a large amount of rice. Jaden says, "It smells great! I can't believe that we sent without eating!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Dorothy pats it into triangular rice balls and hands two plates over, with a few slices of pickles up to Yusuke and Jaden. The two first-year students of Duel Academy started gobbling down the rice cakes and Dorothy asks, with a warm slime, "How's your heart now!?"

Yusuke and Jaden's family and friends looked at them with varying degrees of happy and frustration from Chazz and Hiei, of course. Zane and Hikari looked at them with smiles, with Hikari, giving a gleefully nervous smile as her brother and Jaden kept eating like there's no tomorrow and drinks down bottles of melon juice.

Dr. Crowler says, with disgust at the sight, "Revolting, don't you agree, Chancellor…"

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a big smile, "I think we're in for a great match now!"

Dr. Crowler asks Chancellor Sheppard, perplexed, "And just what do you mean by that?"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Dr. Crowler, still smiling, "What I mean is, Jaden learned a valuable lesson! He tried to be someone he's not and almost made Yusuke and himself lose the duel. You see, Jaden's a great duelist, not because of his book smart, because he plays with his heart, soul and even his stomach! Zane and two of the Urameshi triples helped him find the duelist that he left behind!"

Dr. Crowler raised an eyebrow and says, "Leaving behind? Please, he left nothing behind!"

After eating, Jaden loosen his belt and he and Yusuke got onto their feet and they wiped their mouths clean. Jaden calls out, "Alright, let's do this!"

Dorothy says, with a smile, "Good luck, boys! Glad I can help!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Hey thanks for the grub, Dorothy!"

Jaden says, gleefully, "Yeah, you rule!" Yusuke and Jaden turned to Zane and Hikari and Jaden says, "Now then!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Bring it!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his next card and says, sliding a card into the slot, "I'll play Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck and places one of them onto his disc and says, "And I'll place one of them, Elemental Hero Avian, in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) on the field in defense mode. Jaden displays a spell card and says, "And here's the other, Spy Hero, it's activated when I send two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard!" Soon after, a black figure appears on Jaden's side of the field and disappears. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Then, my Spy Hero cuts in and uses all his super stealth to take one of your spell cards!"

Zane says, with a smile, "Seems like the old Jaden's back!" Soon after, to Zane's surprise, Jaden's Spy Hero comes out from Zane's graveyard slot and throws one of Zane's spell cards to Jaden.

Jaden catches it and looks at it, then displaying it once more and says, "Hey thanks Zane, Future Fusion! Now all I have to do is sacrifice a couple of monsters that could be used for a fusion monster!" Jaden takes out his deck, fans it out and takes out two cards, which were Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) and Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). Jaden discards the two hero cards to the graveyard slot and says, "So say goodbye to Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman and hello Rampart Blaster in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman appears on the field and flew into the fusion vortex and Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) comes out of the vortex in defense mode. Jaden slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "And next, I'll throw down a couple of facedowns!"

"Watashi no time, draw!" Hikari draws her next card, looks at it, displays it, which was the Card of Sanctity spell card and says, "I activate Card of Sanctity spell card! Now all of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" All four duelists drew until they were holding six cards in our hands. Hikari places a card onto the disc and says, "I summon Regenerating Mummy in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) appears on the field in defense mode.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and calls out, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Yusuke's three headed beast hurls its attack at Regenerating Mummy and vaporizing it. Yusuke shouts out, "And now, Black Luster Soldier, attack with Chaos Blade Strike!" Black Luster Soldier lunges at one of Hikari's sheep token and slashes it in half, before returning to Yusuke's of the field. Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end my turn!"

Zane says, with a smile, "Impressive! But…" Zane draws his card and says, "Too little, too late! Ore no time!" Zane displays a monster card, Cyber Phoenix and says, "I summon forth Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Phoenix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) appears beside Cyber End Dragon and Zane says, "With Phoenix on the field, all spell and trap targeting a certain monster are destroyed, which means that the effect gets cancelled out, you see where I'm going with this, boys!"

Jaden shouts out, "Yeah, yeah, we get it, Zane!"

Yusuke says, "Your Cyber End Dragon! It can't be touch by any spell or trap cards!" Yusuke thinks in his mind, horrified, 'Which means that's practicality invincible!'

Chazz asks in annoyance, "Could Yusuke and Jaden hurry up and lose, already!?"

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "This is a tough spot!"

Atticus tells Alexis, teasingly, "Yusuke and your boyfriend, aren't doing so well!" In response, Alexis lunges over to her brother and beat him on the head on every syllable, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMN IT DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!"

Zane points his finger up and says, "I'm glad that you two got to enjoy your lunches, just try not to lose it! Cyber End Dragon, attack Rampart Blaster!" Cyber End Dragon prepares to attack Jaden's Rampart Gunner and hurls the attack.

Jaden calls out, "I activate De-Fusion! It let's me take one fusion monster from the field and splits them back apart!"

Hikari says, "Sorry, Jaden, Cyber End Dragon can't be touched by spell or trap cards! Cyber Phoenix is protecting him, remember!"

Jaden calls out, "I'm not going after him! I'm defusing one of mine! By defusing Rampart Blaster, I get two monsters and you get no attack!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) got out of their fusion forms and got out of the way of Zane's Cyber End Dragon's attack.

Syrus exclaims, "Alright!"

Ryoko then says, "Now that's a lineup!"

Kagome then says, "Jaden's got four Elemental Heroes!"

Zane thinks in his mind, perplexed, 'If you add all their attack points, none of them would come close to be a match for my dragon. He's making a grave error.' Zane gasps in shock, "Unless…"

Jaden then says, "I'm not attackin' I'm sacrificin' and you'll see why when I activate this!" Jaden presses a button on his disc and says, "Here comes Elemental Burst!"

Zane and Hikari gasps in shock and says, in unison, "Oh no!"

Jaden yells out, "Oh yeah! Now, but sacrificin' an Earth, Water, Fire and Wind attributes, all cards on your side of the fields are all destroyed, guys!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, excited, "Awesome move, Jay! Bye-Bye pain-in-the-ass Cyber End Dragon!" Soon after, all four heroes explodes into geysers of their elements, with dirt and stones from Clayman, blue water from Bubbleman, red flames from Burstinatrix and swirling wind from Avian. The four streams lash out and destroys Zane's Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Phoenix and Hikari's remaining scapegoat.

Jaden giggled and says, with a sly smile, "So long, Cyber End Dragon!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "We can't really say that we'll miss ya!"

Zane's voice boomed, "You two don't have to miss it! Because by destroying Cyber Phoenix, I get to bring one card from my deck and place it in my hand. Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws a card from the top of his deck and says, "Don't you see! The way that I calibrated my deck, Cyber End Dragon won't be gone long! I'll always find a way to bring him back!"

Yusuke says, in a disbelieving tone, "You're bluffing!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "But I'm not, Yusuke! Because the card I picked was this one, Time Fusion!" Soon after, a hole with a bright light appears above Zane's head and Zane says, "And with it, time is on my side!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "And how is that exactly!?"

Zane replies, in a serious tone, "Because, by removing one card from my hand and the game, it activates! Meaning I automatically summon a fusion monster from my graveyard next turn, without a single summoning requirement!"

Yusuke and Jaden grunts in annoyance and Yusuke thinks in his mind, 'So, he's right! The Cyber End Dragon will come back and soon too!"

Zane smirks and yells out, in a serious tone, "You two can't win! And in just one turn, you two will see why! Don't be feel bad, boys, you two lost to the bests!"

Yusuke says, "All ready making your graduating speech, Zane!"

Jaden then says, "Not so fast, we're still here!"

Chazz rolled his eyes and says, "Oh please, not for much longer!"

Bastion says, "Perhaps…"

Syrus says, "All they need is one good draw!"

Kagome says, "That's right! One good draw!"

Atticus nods his head and says, "Yep!"

Alexis says, worriedly, "Come on, guys, try to hold on much longer."

Jaden draws his card and says, "Alright! Ore no time, draw!" Jaden slids his card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I think I'll throw down a facedown!"

Hikari draws her card and says, "Watashi no time!" Hikari places a card onto the disc and says, "I summon Master Kyonshee in defense mode!" Soon after, Master Kyonshee (ATK: 1750/DEF: 1000) appears in defense mode. Hikari slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end my turn!"

Yusuke draws his card, places on the field and says, "Now, Black Luster Soldier, destroy her Master Kyonshee with Chaos Blade Strike!" Black Luster Soldier charges towards Master Kyonshee.

Hikari calls out, "Thanks for that! Go Mirror Force!" A transparent shield appears in front of Hikari, which Black Luster Soldier's sword hit, and Hikari says, "Thanks to this, all of your face-up monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Yusuke's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier were instantly destroyed.

Yusuke growls in anger as he slids one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end with this!"

Zane thinks in his mind, 'You'll have to do a lot better than that, Yusuke, especially for when you see what Kari and I have for you and Jaden' Zane shouts out, drawing a card, "Brace yourselves! Ore no time, draw!" Zane digs in his card pouch, behind him and says, "First, this returns to me…" Zane displays it as the Card from the Different Dimension spell card and says, "Card from the Different Dimension! I removed from play, while using Time Fusion and it's special effect activate, we get to draw two new cards from our decks!" All four duelists drew two cards from their respective decks and Zane thinks in his mind, seriously, 'Too bad, nothing is going to save you two, boys!'

Yusuke and Jaden think in unison, with sly smirks, 'Zane is pretty confident if he's letting us draw cards!'

Zane calls out, "And now I call out, Cyber End Dragon!" Soon after, Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) appears on the field.

Ryoko exclaims, in distress, "Not again!"

Alexis says, drolly, "You think for once, Zane would use a combo without that dragon."

Botan and Kagome nodded in reply and Atticus says, gleefully, "Hey if it ain't broke!"

Bastion gasps in shock and says, "I see, the monster summoned by Time Fusion can't attack, until next turn!"

Chazz exclaims, in annoyance, "Next turn! Damn it, how long do I have to wait until I see Yusuke and Jaden lose!?"

Cyber End Dragon roars in fury as Yusuke and Jaden stare at it and Zane says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll finish up with one facedown!"

Dr. Crowler is sweating and says, "Oh dear me…I'm sweating molecules…"

Chancellor Sheppard watches with eagerness, with shining eyes and says, "And this duel just so exciting!"

Jaden draws his card and says, "Ore no time, draw!" Jaden displays his Fusion Recovery spell card and says, "I'll play Fusion Recovery, it allows me to bring one fusion material monster and one Polymerization in my hand." Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) and Polymerization cards comes from the graveyard slot and Jaden says, "Sorry Zane, but you're not the only one that can re-summon a monster!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appears on the field. Jaden then displays his Miracle Fusion spell card and says, "Next, I'll play Miracle Fusion, now by removing Avian and Burstinatrix from play!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) appears on the field and went into the vortex with Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) appears on the field. Jaden displays his Polymerization spell card and says, "But wait, I'm not done yet!" Soon after, another fusion vortex appears above Jaden and Jaden says, "Go Polymerization! Merge the Sparkman with Flame Wingman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) appears on the field and followed Flame Wingman into the vortex and Jaden calls out, "To create the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Soon after, in a flash of bright light, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, "And here's the cherry on top, for each Elemental Hero, I've got chillin' in the graveyard, Wingman gets three hundred points!"

Zane narrows his eyes and Jaden calls out, "Now let's count off, Hero Role Call!" Soon after, images of Elemental Hero cards come out of Jaden's grave slot and Flare Wingman's body glows and his power increases from 2500/2100 to 4900/2100.

Yusuke exclaims out, with joy, "All right, now take it away, Jay!"

Jaden says, "Don't worry, bro! It's on! Now attack Cyber End Dragon, Flare Wingman!" Flare Wingman lunges towards Cyber End Dragon and used his power to take down Zane's mechanical three headed beast and took 900 points away from Zane and Hikari's life-points. Jaden then calls out, "Oh yeah! And Flare Wingman doesn't come empty handed, whenever he takes out a monster, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points and that's four thousand!"

Zane and Hikari gasps in shock as Flare Wingman gets brighter and Yusuke says, "School's out, guys!"

Zane presses a button on his disc and says, "Not yet, it's not! Damage Polarilyzer!"

Yusuke and Jaden says, in unison, perplexed, "Damage Polarilyzer!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Due to its effect, the damage is reduced to zero for one turn only!" Flare Wingman jumps back to Jaden's side of the field. Everyone in the audience, including Hiei, were looking at the duel with anticipation. Zane then says, "Then, there's the other effect of Damage Polarilyzer, all of us get to draw a card from our decks and I hope for you two, boys, it'll be a good one." All four duelists drew one card and they looked at it and Hikari thinks in her mind, stunned, 'No way!'

Yusuke thinks in his mind, stunned, 'I can't believe it!'

Jaden thinks his mind, stunned, 'I just…'

Zane thinks his mind, stunned, 'drew…'

All four duelists think in unison, still stunned, 'BATTLE FUSION!'

Jaden slids the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll place this facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 5000

Yusuke and Jaden: 3450

"Watashi no time, draw!" Hikari draws her card, slids a card into the slot and says, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ryu Kokki from the graveyard!" Soon after, Ryu Kokki (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) appears on the field and Hikari yells out, "Ryu Kokki, attack Yusuke directly!" Ryu Kokki roars and sends sound waves over to Yusuke. Yusuke covers his ears as he and Jaden loses 2400 life-points in one shot. Hikari says, sliding two cards into the spell/trap slot, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Zane and Hikari: 5000

Yusuke and Jaden: 1050

"Watashi no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "My turn! First, I'll activate Card of Demise! Now I can draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns I have to discard my entire hand!" Yusuke draws until he's holding five cards and then puts another card in her spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Polymerization! I fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader!" Soon after, Buster Blader (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) appears on the field with Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100), the two monsters go into a fusion vortex, Yusuke calls out, "All right, guys, meet my big bad, Dark Paladin!" Out of the fusion vortex, Dark Paladin (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane and Hikari gasp in shock, knowing what Dark Paladin can do and Yusuke then says, in a serious tone, "And here's the cherry on top, for each dragon we got chillin' in the graveyard, Dark Paladin gains five hundred points! Now let's count off, Dragon Roll Call!" Soon after, eight images of Yusuke's dragons come from Yusuke's graveyard and Dark Paladin's stats then increase from 2900/2400 to 6900/2400. Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed to send one card from my hand to destroy Ryu Kokki!" Yusuke sends Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) to the graveyard slot and a thunderbolt hits Ryu Kokki and destroys it. Yusuke says, "Since I discarded another dragon card, Dark Paladin gains five hundred more attack points!" Dark Paladin's stats then increase from 6900/2400 to 7400/2400. Yusuke calls out, "Now, Dark Paladin, attack with Dragon Slaying Blast!" Paladin leaped into the air and spun his staff wildly as he charged towards the elder Urameshi triplet and shot an energy arc at Hikari

Hikari presses a button on her disc and says, in a serious tone, "I activate Negate Attack! Now you're battle phase ends!" Dark Paladin's energy arc is neutralized and Zane and Hikari's life-points are safe.

Yusuke slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll play a facedown! Alright, guys, this is it! It's been an honor dueling you guys!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "The same here!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Good luck, because something tells me that this is the last round!'

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "I agree!"

Zane thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, 'The last round for you two! Our victories is assured, prepare for the bitter taste of defeat, boys!' Zane draws his card and says, "Brace yourselves! Ore no time!" Zane looks at the card and smiled.

Syrus looks at his brother's smile and says, fearfully, "I don't like that smile that Zane has!"

Alexis nods her head and says, "Especially, when Zane never smiles…"

Kagome says, "Yeah, I wondered what's up?"

Atticus says, "Yeah me too! Get set for the last round for this school's top duelists!"

Zane says, with a smile, "Boys, it's been fun, but now it's over! I play Power Bond, by sending three cards to the graveyard, I can summon the Cyber End Dragon!"

Chazz says, perplexed, "But how, you have to more than one card to do it!"

Bastion says, stunned, "Chazz's right for once! His field is bare!"

Zane says, still smiling, "I'm sorry, I forgot, I don't need monsters!" Zane pulls out a card from his hand and says, "I play Cybernetic Fusion Support! By trading half my life points, I don't need monsters to summon my fusion monster, so without further ado…" Zane and Hikari's life-points dropped by 2500 points and three of Zane's Cyber Dragon popped out of Zane's graveyard slot. Zane then says, in a serious tone, "Let's welcome back, Cyber End Dragon!" Soon after, Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) appears on the field.

Yusuke and Jaden think in their minds, in unison, 'You know, I'm pretty sick of looking at this damned thing!'

Hikari says, with a sly smile, 'You know, I'm getting used to looking at this dragon!"

Zane's voice boomed, "And thanks to Power Bond, its attack points are doubled!" Cyber End Dragon's stats increased from 4000/2800 to 8000/2800. Zane pulls another card from his hand and says, "And I'll activate this, Limiter Removal!"

Chazz says, stunned, "Trouble!"

Kagome says, stunned, "Big trouble!"

Bastion says, stunned, "Very severe big trouble!"

Alexis exclaims, "All coming towards Yusuke and Jaden!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to this all machine type monsters' attack points are doubled and guess what type my dragon is!" Cyber End Dragon's stats increased further from 8000/2800 to 16000/2800. Zane roars out, in a serious tone, "You two are through!"

Jaden calls out, pressing a button on his disc, "Don't think so! Go Battle Fusion, when used in a battle, Flare Wingman's attack increases by the number of attack points as Triple Corm Dom over there!" Flare Wingman's stats increased from 4900/2100 to 20900/2100.

Dr. Crowler says, in his usual tone, "That must be against the rules!"

Chancellor Sheppard jumps out of his seat and exclaims, happily, "Oh please! This is what dueling's all about!"

Hikari presses a button on her disc and says, "I activate my own Battle Fusion to increase the attack of Zane's Cyber End Dragon!"

Jaden says, fearfully, "Oh no!" Cyber End Dragon roars in fury as its stats increases further from 16000/2800 to 36900/2800.

Yusuke presses a button on his disc and says, "Well, I activate my Destruction of Destiny trap card! Now I can send up to five cards to the graveyard and I choose my three Armed Dragons level three and Armed Dragons five and seven!" Yusuke takes the said cards from his deck, puts into his graveyard slot, and says, "Now the special ability of Dark Paladin activates it gains twenty-five hundred more attack points!" Soon after, Dark Paladin's stats increased from 7400/2400 to 9900/2400. Yusuke then presses another button on his disc and says, "And then, I play this, Covering Fire, to increase Jaden's Flare Wingman's attack points by the same as my Dark Paladin!" Jaden's Flare Wingman's stats increased from 20900/2100 to 30800/2100.

Hikari says, "But it's still weaker than Zane's dragon!"

Yusuke grins as he presses another button on his disc and says, "Not after I play this, Battle Fusion, to give Jaden's Flare Wingman more power!" Jaden's Flare Wingman's stats increased from 30800/2100 to 67700/2100.

Jaden tells Yusuke, excitedly, "Awesome save, Yusuke!"

Zane grins and says, "Nice move, Yusuke, but it's all for not! I use the spell card, Battle Fusion! That's right, boys, I have one too!"

Yusuke and Jaden says, fearfully, in unison, "Uh oh!" Cyber End Dragon's stats increased from 36900/2800 to 104600/2800. Yusuke says, with a wide smile, "Wow, Zane! You and Kari are great!"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "I'm gonna miss you!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "And I too, Jaden, that's why when I step down, I'm giving you two the torch! Despite your grades and your rank, Jaden, you and Yusuke will be the best so, you two, make me proud!"

Yusuke says, "We'll give it our all, Zane!"

Jaden says, "That's right, starting right now! Because this duel isn't over!" Zane and Hikari gave the brunette Slifer a puzzled look and Jaden says, with a sly smile, pressing a button on the disc, "I still have one last card to play and here it is, the trap card known as Final Fusion!"

Zane and Hikari gasp in shock and Zane says, with a smile, "How clever…"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "When used in a battle, the total amounts of attack points of all our monsters are taken out of our life-points and you know what that means!"

Zane says, with a sly smile, "Sure does!" Soon after, the whole stadium glows bright green as Zane's Cyber End Dragon and Jaden's Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman explodes sending huge winds away. Some of the students were blown off their seats and causing Syrus and Ryoko to fall on an awkward position as Ryoko fell onto her back and Syrus fell onto her and their lips smashed into one another. This both surprised one another, as well as their friends. Syrus gets off of Ryoko, who was in still shock on what happened.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Kira says, "Yeah 'uh oh!' is right, Sy!"

Syrus exclaims, "That happened on accident and you guys know it!"

Alexis hushed the two and says, "The duel is about to finish!"

Soon after, the smoke was clear to see Yusuke and Jaden on their backs and Zane and Hikari on their knees as both dueling teams' life-points were dropped by 171300 points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Zane and Hikari: 0

Yusuke and Jaden: 0

Soon after, one by one, the student body was on their feet and silent. Chancellor Sheppard got onto his feet and clapped his hands and Dr. Crowler did the same, as well as the rest of the student body and our heroes and heroines, including Chazz, Botan, Ryoko, who got out of her shocked state and even Hiei, with a smile. He hated to admit it, but Hiei was starting to like Duel Monsters.

Yusuke and Jaden sat up and Zane's voice asks them, "Are you two alright?" Zane and Hikari got on their knees, again and Jaden says, "We're good! How's my hair!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, "I never thought that I'd see the day that you with Jaden's help could win a match with Zane, bro!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Maybe, it'll teach you not to always underestimate me!"

Jaden asks, "Do we get to duel again?"

Zane says, with a smile, "Yes, someday we will!"

Yusuke and Jaden held their hands out for Zane to grab both Yusuke and Jaden's hands and Hikari grabbing her brother's other hand and Zane says, "Until then…"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Good, because I'm tired!"

Zane gets out a small laugh and says, "Me too!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Me three!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Me four!"

Four of Duel Academy's best duelists collapsed on the platform, laughing away, as all the student body, as well as our heroes and heroines kept clapping. Soon after, all of our heroes and heroines came to their family and friends and Kira says, "Good job out there, guys!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Thanks sis!"

Atticus says, with a smile, "Yeah, I just can't wait until next year, though!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, I mean, all of us will go home and…"

Just then, Yusuke's voice squeaked, with a hint of worry and hurt, "Home?" The former spirit detective jumped to his feet, remembering that this was the last duel for the school year, meaning that he has to go back home for a few months.

Chazz asks, in his usual tone, "What's wrong with you, slacker!?"

Yusuke didn't give a thought the Graduation Match was the last duel in the school year. Yusuke didn't want to leave Duel Academy, if was the first school that he wanted to stay in. In this school, people, including Chazz, sometimes, treated him like their equal, mostly from teachers, unlike the teachers from Sarayashiki Junior High, who think of him as a worthless street punk. Despite the numerous times that the most of the boys in his class and girls wanted to date him, which he had to put up with thanks to his sister, cousin and Alexis's teaching of him not to lose his temper on things on small things, Yusuke still loved this school. Sure, he had friends back at home like Genkai, Kuwabara, who he misses the feel of his fist to his face, Kurama, Hiei. However, the main reason that he didn't want to leave was that he'll have to face the one person in the world, who hurt him emotionally at some point. He wasn't ready yet to face Keiko, yet.

_**I hate you**_

"_I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

**Flashback**

_"Keiko, why…" Yusuke whispered as a he was having a hard time to breath and he dropped Keiko's gift._

_However hearing her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend whisper her name, even though the fireworks were fired, Keiko eyed where Yusuke was, which was enough to push Reginald away from her._

_"Yusuke…" Keiko said, looking at the ex-spirit detective's brown eyes, tainted with hurt, anger and betrayal as she got on her feet, "It's not what it looks like."_

_Keiko took a step to Yusuke, but Yusuke took a step back, "How could you……I trust you……."_

_Keiko shook her head wildly, "No Yusuke, it's not…" she took another step to him._

_Yusuke took another step back, "Stay away from me……" he whispered, with a little tear coming from his eyes, "Just stay away from me……Keiko Yukimura…just stay the hell away from me, it's over!"_

_Keiko couldn't believe the words from her now ex-boyfriend, "No Yusuke, please just…"_

_It was too late, Yusuke dashed away from Keiko as fast as he could._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yusuke looked away from her eyes, as Keiko could feel her heart being ripped in half. Yusuke looked back at Keiko and sighed, "Keiko, I can't say that I feel the same way about you." Yusuke narrowed his eyes, cold-heartedly, "…at least not anymore."_

"_W…wha…what!" Keiko gaped, thinking this can't be happening._

_Yumi sighed with relief, "Great job, Yusuke," Yumi said, "You almost had me there. I thought that you're going to fall into her trap."_

_Keiko could feel a piece of her heart get broken off, "B…but… I thought…"_

_Yusuke looked at his ex-girlfriend, with a cold and superior glare, "Did you honestly think by that apology and new outfit that you'll win me over that easily!?!" Yusuke yelled loudly._

_Keiko couldn't believe this was happened, she knew that Yusuke was a pervert and at least try something, but she realized that Yusuke was really angry with her and she just made it even worse, "Besides, didn't I made this clear to you that we're through? It's over! I'll appreciate it, if you would just leave me alone, in the future." He said cold-heartedly and turned and ran away from Keiko._

"_Yusuke, wait, just let me explain!" Keiko ran after Yusuke, in desperation._

_Yusuke was running in the hallway, while knowing that Keiko was running behind him while calling his name._

_Yusuke stops running and whirls ferociously, then intensely glared at Keiko, who stops before him, "Do you realize how old this is getting!?!" he asked, in a cold tone._

_Keiko finishes her panting and looked Yusuke, "Yusuke, I don't know why you're trying to run away from me!" she said, "But whatever, it is we can……" Keiko was about to touch his check when Yusuke pushed it away._

_Yusuke took another step back away from Keiko, "I thought I told you that I don't want you anywhere near me, anymore, you disgusting vermin!" he said, in a cold tone_

"_Yusuke? What…?" Keiko stared at the person that she loved in front of her "Yusuke, what the hell has gotten into you?"_

_Yusuke snorted and crossing his arms, fixing his glare, "Nothing's gotten into me, but revelations, so just drop the 'I really care about you' shit, I know!"_

"_Know what?"_

"_You don't care for me. You never cared for me. After all, who does love a worthless street punk not to mention a pathetic half breed? You…never did you care for me."_

_Keiko was having a hard time register what Yusuke is saying, 'Never cared…' she thought, "Yusuke, how could you say that!?! Of course, I do care about you!?!"_

"_It's not a lie, it's the truth! I'm not going to fall of that, again! Not anymore! All you cared about is your pathetic reputation as a model student! All those things, including that kiss, which brought me back from the dead a year ago, that you've done for me was all out of pity!" Yusuke yelled. "You didn't think that I'm always hurt on what Iwamoto and the other teachers say about me and my mother! When you see that four-eyed old loser, tell him that Yusuke Urameshi nobody's mutt!"_

"_Nobody's mutt…" Keiko repeated, "Yusuke, where are you…"_

_Yusuke swatted the air between him and his ex-girlfriend, "Don't you dare lie about that! You know, it's a blessing that I have good friends like Kuwabara to tell me what goes on in school, when I'm not there, including those two friends of yours, trying to set you up on a date with other guy, in order to get you away from me, fearing that one day I may hurt you! Well, you know that's the other way around! I'm actually glad that I'm going to Duel Academy, so I'm far away from you, the person who I blame for all my confusion, anger and frustration on!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Yusuke, wait!" she called again._

_Yumi appeared by Yusuke, "Yo Yusuke, let's humor her some more before we actually leave."_

_Keiko grabs Yusuke's sleeves of his trench coat and made him turn around to meet with her, "If you came here to waste my time, then you're doing a good job." Yusuke sneered, in a cold tone._

"_Yusuke, I want to let you know that, I still care about you!" Keiko cried, "I don't understand why you would actually say that I don't care about you! Besides, you've done your share of mistakes and that doesn't meant for me that you didn't care about me. I did just one mistake!"_

_Yusuke yanked his wrist from Keiko's grip, "If your referring to those days that I had to leave you on our dates for Pacifier Breath's little demon hunting errands than you must be the most selfish person that I've ever known. Did it ever occurred to you that I didn't enjoy leaving you! And for your information, Keiko Yukimura, that one mistake really did some damage to me! I admit I don't have one romantic bone in my body, but kissing another guy, while playing with my emotions is ten times WORSE than the shit that I've been though in my LIFE!"_

_Keiko got this realization into her head just now. Sure Yusuke's ditched her on her dates, because of Koenma. That meant that Yusuke enjoyed having her company, the same that she enjoyed his company._

"_Here…" Yusuke threw a card at Keiko and the brunette caught it. She looked at it and her eyes widened, "Blast Magician…" she murmured and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke, why are…"_

"_It seems that you didn't have me in your heart, so what's the point of holding this card? I used to have a special place for you in mine, before you showed your true colors to me that night. Maybe you should give it to your new boyfriend," Yusuke explained_

"_Yusuke, you're not making any..."_

"_In case you're a bit slow to get this…YOU DISGUST ME AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE, PERMENANTLY!!" he yelled, as he ran away from the now broken Keiko and towards the helicopter._

**End Flashback**

Ever since that evening with Catherine, Yusuke was very wary about not falling in love, never again. He didn't want to experience that kind of pain, ever again.

Kagome takes a small step towards her cousin and says, "Yusuke, what…?" Soon after, Yusuke ran out of the stadium and away from his friends.

Atticus asks, perplexed, "What happened?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Yeah, was it something I said?"

Botan, Hiei, Catherine, Kelly, Zane, Syrus, Hikari, Kira and Kagome knew why the sudden change in Yusuke's behavior and didn't know how to explain to the rest. They didn't think that Yusuke would appreciate them telling about his past.


	60. The Ice Deck

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 60: The Ice Deck**

_**I hate you**_

"_I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_

Those words haunted Yusuke Urameshi, as he sat at the back of the Slifer Red Dorm, with his arms wrapped around his legs and held close to his chest. Like Kagome, Yusuke also had nightmares as well about being betrayed by someone that you last expect. He dreamt Keiko convincing Koenma to arrest Yusuke, because he'll might kill her 'new boyfriend' when he's angry. That made him even more and more angrily and his heart even colder towards any girl that wants to date him. Or course, most of the Obelisk students think he was crazy to do so, but he didn't care, because he knew that if he start to fall in love, again, then he'll get nothing but pain and Kagome believes the same thing. He still remembered the first he's experienced his first heartbreak.

_Flashback_

"_Keiko, why…" Yusuke whispered as a he was having a hard time to breathe and he dropped Keiko's gift._

_However hearing her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend whisper her name, even though the fireworks were fired, Keiko eyed where Yusuke was, which was enough to push Reginald away from her._

"_Yusuke…" Keiko said, looking at the ex-spirit detective's brown eyes, tainted with hurt, anger and betrayal as she got on her feet, "It's not what it looks like."_

_Keiko took a step to Yusuke, but Yusuke took a step back, "How could you……I trust you……."_

_Keiko shook her head wildly, "No Yusuke, it's not…" she took another step to him._

_Yusuke took another step back, "Stay away from me……" he whispered, with a little tear coming from his eyes, "Just stay away from me……Keiko Yukimura…just stay the hell away from me, it's over!"_

_Keiko couldn't believe the words from her now ex-boyfriend, "No Yusuke, please just…"_

_It was too late, Yusuke dashed away from Keiko as fast as he could._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Yusuke thought that seeing his former girlfriend in the arms of another guy was the worst thing imaginable, that is until Saiou told him the 'whole truth'…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_I'd leave that boy alone, if I were you." Came a voice_

_The SDF members turned to see, who was the one to tell them to leave Yusuke alone, with Yusuke looking as well, a young man with long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings was standing right in front of them. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing a white robe._

"_Excuse me, but who are you," the captain asked_

_The man walked towards the captain, "I'll ask this again," he said, glaring at the captain, "Kindly leave this boy alone or you'll be sorry," he sneered_

"_Are you threatening us?"_

"_You were warned," the man's eyes started to glow purple and all of the members of the Spirit World Defense had screamed as the disappeared and dropped Yusuke onto his backside_

_The man held out his hand to the fallen Yusuke, "Here."_

_Without question, Yusuke grabbed the man's hand and was pulled onto his feet, "Why did you just save me from Dork Portal?" Yusuke asked, "Better yet, who the hell are you?"_

"_Forgive me, my name is Saiou Takuma and it's a pleasure to meet with you, Mr. Yusuke Urameshi." The man bowed._

_Yusuke took a step back in shock, "How the hell did you know my name!?!" he gawked, pointing at Saiou_

_Saiou closed his eyes, "Yusuke Urameshi. Ex-Spirit Detective of the Earth, former street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High and heir to the thrown of Toushin Raizen. Age 15. Hair, black. Eyes, brown. Height, 183cm. Weight, 56 kg. Mother is an alcoholic and the middle of the Urameshi triples." he replied, calmly, "As you can see, Mr. Urameshi, I know everything about you."_

_Yusuke was shocked beyond relief, "Well, I don't know anything about you, except that you're really creepy," he said then remained calm, "What is it that you want from me?"_

_Saiou opened his eyes, "It's simple, you see, I understand that you've been getting dreams about your unfaithful girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura and I'm willing to help." He replied_

_Yusuke twitched in annoyance, as Saiou mentioned his ex's name, "Look I don't want to talk about HER!" he snarled, with disgust, "However, I want to know why I'm getting these dreams though."_

"_You'll get your answer has soon if you face me in a Duel, that is," Saiou replied._

_Yusuke blinked twice, "A Duel."_

"_Yes, of course."_

_Yusuke shrugged, "Sure why not."_

_Saiou nodded, "Follow me, Yusuke." He said, as he walked ahead with Yusuke following._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Saiou chuckled again, "What's wrong? Finding it hard to believe that it's true," he said, "If you want more proof, how about those dreams that you have of her betraying you and having to take away by the Spirit World Defense Forces. Blast Magician, show Yusuke Urameshi the light!"_

_Blast Magician jumped high into the air and twirled his rod. Yusuke looks up and as the magician, he pictures Keiko coming at him and hits him with the rod, "no it can't be……" Yusuke said, as he falls onto the ground and his Life Points went down to zero (YLP: 1700) – (YLP: 0000). The image of the Blast Magician disappears as Saiou walked towards the fallen boy._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yusuke looked away from her eyes, as Keiko could feel her heart being ripped in half. Yusuke looked back at Keiko and sighed, "Keiko, I can't say that I feel the same way about you." Yusuke narrowed his eyes, cold-heartedly, "…at least not anymore."_

"_W…wha…what!" Keiko gaped, thinking this can't be happening._

_Keiko could feel a piece of her heart get broken off, "B…but… I thought…"_

_Yusuke looked at his ex-girlfriend, with a cold and superior glare, "Did you honestly think by that apology and new outfit that you'll win me over that easily!?!" Yusuke yelled loudly._

_Keiko couldn't believe this was happened, she knew that Yusuke was a pervert and at least try something, but she realized that Yusuke was really angry with her and she just made it even worse, "Besides, didn't I made this clear to you that we're through? It's over! I'll appreciate it, if you would just leave me alone, in the future." He said cold-heartedly and turned and ran away from Keiko._

"_Yusuke, wait, just let me explain!" Keiko ran after Yusuke, in desperation._

_Yusuke was running in the hallway, while knowing that Keiko was running behind him while calling his name._

_Yusuke stops running and whirls ferociously, then intensely glared at Keiko, who stops before him, "Do you realize how old this is getting!?!" he asked, in a cold tone._

_Keiko finishes her panting and looked Yusuke, "Yusuke, I don't know why you're trying to run away from me!" she said, "But whatever, it is we can……" Keiko was about to touch his check when Yusuke pushed it away._

_Yusuke took another step back away from Keiko, "I thought I told you that I don't want you anywhere near me, anymore, you disgusting vermin!" he said, in a cold tone_

"_Yusuke? What…?" Keiko stared at the person that she loved in front of her "Yusuke, what the hell has gotten into you?"_

_Yusuke snorted and crossing his arms, fixing his glare, "Nothing's gotten into me, but revelations, so just drop the 'I really care about you' shit, I know!"_

"_Know what?"_

"_You don't care for me. You never cared for me. After all, who does love a worthless street punk not to mention a pathetic half breed? You…never did you care for me."_

_Keiko was having a hard time register what Yusuke is saying, 'Never cared…' she thought, "Yusuke, how could you say that!?! Of course, I do care about you!?!"_

"_It's not a lie, it's the truth! I'm not going to fall of that, again! Not anymore! All you cared about is your pathetic reputation as a model student! All those things, including that kiss, which brought me back from the dead a year ago, that you've done for me was all out of pity!" Yusuke yelled. "You didn't think that I'm always hurt on what Iwamoto and the other teachers say about me and my mother! When you see that four-eyed old loser, tell him that Yusuke Urameshi nobody's mutt!"_

"_Nobody's mutt…" Keiko repeated, "Yusuke, where are you…"_

_Yusuke swatted the air between him and his ex-girlfriend, "Don't you dare lie about that! You know, it's a blessing that I have good friends like Kuwabara to tell me what goes on in school, when I'm not there, including those two friends of yours, trying to set you up on a date with other guy, in order to get you away from me, fearing that one day I may hurt you! Well, you know that's the other way around! I'm actually glad that I'm going to Duel Academy, so I'm far away from you, the person who I blame for all my confusion, anger and frustration on!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Yusuke, wait!" she called again._

_Yumi appeared by Yusuke, "Yo Yusuke, let's humor her some more before we actually leave."_

_Keiko grabs Yusuke's sleeves of his trench coat and made him turn around to meet with her, "If you came here to waste my time, then you're doing a good job." Yusuke sneered, in a cold tone._

"_Yusuke, I want to let you know that, I still care about you!" Keiko cried, "I don't understand why you would actually say that I don't care about you! Besides, you've done your share of mistakes and that doesn't meant for me that you didn't care about me. I did just one mistake!"_

_Yusuke yanked his wrist from Keiko's grip, "If your referring to those days that I had to leave you on our dates for Pacifier Breath's little demon hunting errands than you must be the most selfish person that I've ever known. Did it ever occurred to you that I didn't enjoy leaving you! And for your information, Keiko Yukimura, that one mistake really did some damage to me! I admit I don't have one romantic bone in my body, but kissing another guy, while playing with my emotions is ten times WORSE than the shit that I've been though in my LIFE!"_

_Keiko got this realization into her head just now. Sure Yusuke's ditched her on her dates, because of Koenma. That meant that Yusuke enjoyed having her company, the same that she enjoyed his company._

"_Here…" Yusuke threw a card at Keiko and the brunette caught it. She looked at it and her eyes widened, "Blast Magician…" she murmured and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke, why are…"_

"_It seems that you didn't have me in your heart, so what's the point of holding this card? I used to have a special place for you in mine, before you showed your true colors to me that night. Maybe you should give it to your new boyfriend," Yusuke explained_

"_Yusuke, you're not making any..."_

"_In case you're a bit slow to get this…YOU DISGUST ME AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE, PERMENANTLY!!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Since then, ever since his ex-girlfriend mailed him, his sisters' and cousin's birthday presents, Yusuke never heard from Keiko, since, which would be a blessing to him, because he couldn't take the hurt and pain that she's 'given' him. He would have to avoid seeing her and just hang around with mainly Kuwabara, Kurama, Syrus, Bastion and Jaden considering that he lived near their houses. Besides, if he meets up with Keiko's 'new boyfriend' he won't get jealous like he usually is thanks to Saiou and his pendant.

Just then, a familiar female voice in Yusuke's head booms, _"I don't think so, Yusuke."_

Yusuke turned to see Yumi, by him in spirit form, and says, "Hey Yumi…what's up?"

Yumi laughed, nervously, and says, _"Uh…Yusuke, remember what I said about those pendants making you immune to anything that relates to romance…?"_

Yusuke nods his head and says, not liking where this conversation was going, "Yeah?"

Yumi says, nervously, _"Well, you and Kagome aren't gonna like this, but…the magic of the pendant is about to ware out…"_

Yusuke screams out, angrily and worriedly, "What!? No way! That would mean…I'll turn back to that…" Yusuke gets out his PDA communicator and presses a few buttons to contact Kagome. Just then, Kagome's face appeared on the PDA and she says, "Yusuke, what's up?"

Yusuke says, in a worried tone, "Kagome, come to the Slifer Red Dorm for a private meeting!"

A few minutes later, Kagome arrived at the Slifer Red Dorm with Yusuke waiting for her and Kagome asks her cousin, "Okay Yusuke, why did you call me?"

Yusuke told Kagome what Yumi told him and like Yusuke, Kagome wasn't pleased. Kagome yells out, angrily and worriedly, "What!? No, I don't want to experience love ever again!"

Yumi says, plainly, _"I've given a message from Saiou and he said that there's a way to make you two completely immune to anything related to romance."_

Yusuke yells out, impatiently, "Well, hurry and tell us!"

Yumi says, plainly, _"You're acting more of your old self…okay the way for you two to regain your immunity to romance is through the two decks of the Ice in your old schools, Sarayashiki Junior High School and Mangoska Junior High School."_

Yusuke says, drolly, "You mean to tell me that I have to go back to my dorky old school, Sarayashiki Junior High School."

Yumi nods her head and says, sadly, _"I'm afraid so and the ones, who has knowledge about is Takanaka and that four-eyed dork, Iwamoto from Sarayashiki Junior High and Kagome's old principal Mr. __Seaditchi from Mangoska Junior High."_

Yusuke says, in a confident tone, "Now that I know that Takanaka knows about those Ice Decks, I bet he wouldn't mind if I have them…Now I actually can't wait until I go back home to get those cards."

Kagome says, in a confident tone, "With those cards, we'll add them to our decks to strengthen them. Plus, we have the whole summer to come up with new strategies for new year."

Yusuke tells Kagome, "We better start packing, Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and nods in reply, hoping that things will go her and her cousin's way for the summer.


	61. Going Home for the Summer

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 61: Going Home for the Summer**

Today was the last day of school, until summer for the students of Duel Academy. Everyone was especially excited about leaving for summer vacation, which was two weeks long.

Syrus says, with a wide smile, "Wow, this is going to be so cool." Syrus, Jaden, Catherine, Kagome, Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko and Kira walked to the docks, with their things in their hands. They soon joined Zane, Kelly and Bastion. Mindy and Jasmine had decided to wait for Atticus and Alexis. Syrus says, happily, "I just love helicopter rides."

Kira asks, perplexed, "Who said anything about riding on a helicopter?"

Syrus gulped, as they arrived to see a huge ship waiting for them. Syrus opened his mouth in fear and Ryoko noticed it and asks, annoyed, "I'm gonna regret asking this but what's wrong now?"

Syrus sounds, horrified, "This is bad, really bad! I should have stayed behind!"

Catherine asks, perplexed, "What's his problem?"

Zane sighs and replies, in a plain tone, "Not only Syrus can't swim, he gets seasick."

Ryoko says, drolly, "Oh yeah, I'm really regretting that!"

Just as they began to walk up the ramp, they heard some one call out: "Wait!" They all turned around and saw Atticus, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine running towards them.

Jaden spoke out with a smile, "It's about time you guys showed up!"

Yusuke says, "What took you guys so long?"

Alexis replies, solemnly, "I just got off this my parents and they'll be waiting for Atticus and me, by the harbor."

Kagome looks around and asks, "Did anyone see Chazz around here?"

Yusuke says, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Well, Princeton better come show up because the ship is leaving in thirty minutes!"

Yusuke walks ahead and says, "I'll look for him!" Yusuke runs off, with Jaden and Kagome following him, finding the youngest Princeton brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near the Slifer Red dorms, we find Chazz Princeton at the back of the dorm and looking in the sky.

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "Chazz! Chazz!"

Chazz looks back to see Yusuke, Jaden and Kagome running towards him and Chazz asks, in his usual manner, "What do you, guys, want? Doesn't the boat leave in twenty minutes!?"

Jaden replies, "Yeah, it does but why aren't you there?"

Chazz replies, in his usual manner, "I like I'll tell you, slacker! I'm staying here and that's that!"

Kagome asks Chazz, with concern, "How will you survive in this school for four whole months?"

Yusuke then says, "Yeah, I mean the whole school will be abandoned with no food or anything."

Chazz then says, "Who cares? I'm not going and that's that!"

Kagome then asks, "Then, could you please tell us why you won't come with us?" Kagome gasped in shock and asks, "Could it be that you don't want to see your brothers?"

Chazz huffs in reply and says, "What's it to you!?" Chazz thinks in his mind, 'Yeah, you're right, Kagome! It's my brothers, they disowned me, so how could I go back to them!'

Jaden then says, "Oh I get it! You're brothers have disowned you and you have no where to stay for the summer, right?"

Chazz says, annoyed, "Of course, I have somewhere to stay, Jaden! It's here and I'm not leaving!"

Kagome says, "But you can't stay here for four months, Chazz!"

Chazz says, stubbornly, "I can and I will!"

Kagome growls in annoyance and yells out, "Why do you have to be so stubborn!?" Kagome thinks in her mind, 'Great, it's like arguing with that dog-eared traitor, again!' Kagome shook those thoughts of Inuyasha away from her and thinks in her mind, 'Never again!'

Chazz then says, "Besides, what good will it be to stay with those two scrubs for the summer!?" Chazz then mumbles, "Besides, I'm not sure that I'm not welcome there, anymore." Chazz realized what he said and looked at Yusuke, Jaden and Kagome with looks of concern and pity. Chazz yells out, "It's not that I need you pities! Bottom line is…I'm staying!"

Yusuke says, "No, you're coming with us! Because there's no way, are we going to let you stay here for four months! You could even stay with me for the summer!"

Chazz then says, perplexed, "What? Stay with YOU!"

Yusuke then says, "Sure, why not? I can tell my mother to clean up the place with those beer bottles that she has lying around, during Hikari, Kira and I were gone. So what do you say?"

Chazz had to weigh his options. He knew that Yusuke's mother was a drunkard and unemployed. He couldn't ask Kagome, the Rhodes siblings, the Truesdale brothers, Kelly, Catherine or Bastion, because he didn't like to be needy and he didn't want to stay with Jaden all the time, during the summer. There was no way that Yusuke, Jaden and Kagome would leave him alone, if he tired. Chazz sighed and says, in defeat, "Fine! You win! I'll come!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "That's great to hear, Chazz!"

Kagome looked her watch and yells out, "Hey guys, the boat is about to leave in ten minutes!"

The boys shrieked in horror and Chazz bolted towards his room to pack his things as fast as he could.

In five minutes, Chazz, Yusuke, Jaden and Kagome ran away from the Slifer Dorm and dashed towards the boat where they see that they were on time as they got on board.

When Yusuke told his sisters that Chazz was staying with them for the summer, their reaction was…

Hikari and Kira yells at their brother, "WHAT!"

Kira yells at Yusuke, in anger, "You're having Chazz Princeton in our home, where he'll probably ridicule our living area, considering that our mother is a drunkard and unemployed! The place would be stacked with beer and wine bottles and smoking butts!"

Hikari yells at Yusuke, in anger, "Out of the dumbest things you've done in the past, Yusuke, this takes the cake!"

Yusuke tells his sister, "Yeah, but it was either that or he'll stay in Duel Academy and how will he survive! Besides, would you let him to stay with his jerk of brothers!?"

Hikari and Kira weighed their options, they couldn't stand Chazz, but they seen Chazz's brothers and they figured that Yusuke had a good idea of having Chazz in their home. Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Okay, but if he makes one bad remark about our mother, then he's a dead man…"

Yusuke says, "Sure thing…" Yusuke's expression turned into a serious one, which got Hikari's and Kira's attention and they know why and hopefully things will be straight in the end…


	62. Changes

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 62: Changes**

Kuwabara bowls out in anger, after Yusuke appears in front of him and laughing at his shocked face, "Urameshi, you ass!"

Try as he might Yusuke could not stop laughing at Kuwabara sitting on the ground cursing at him. With great effort Yusuke managed to make him self stop laughing and helped him up and says, "C'mon lets go in before the old man starts to lecture us."

Kuwabara yells out, in impulse, "NO!"

Confusion etched Yusuke's face as he knew Kuwabara hated school just as much as him but he looked downright scared to go in. Yusuke asks, "Why the hell not?"

Kuwabara ponders and says, innocently, "Uh no reason…just it's so boring, maybe the arcade would be better?"

Yusuke says, in a low growl, "You're lying, Kuwabara!"

Faint blue lines started to glow into existence all along his body and his hair started to grow at odd spiked tufts. As the transformation began Yusuke's demon nose could easily tell that Kuwabara was hiding something. Watching the shift Kuwabara finally cracked and yells out, "…Okay, go ahead and go in…but you got to swear that you won't kill him!"

Now Yusuke was getting angry as he was rounding the corner into the school courtyard Yusuke saw something that hurt him like he thought nothing else could. Keiko Yukimura, the girl he thought he loved was passionately kissing some guy in the middle of the courtyard. It felt as if some one had reached into his chest ripped out his heart chopped it into bits and burned it to ashes. Yusuke murmurs in a hurtful tone, "…Keiko…"

Out of the corner of her eye Keiko noticed Yusuke was standing there watching her with the most hurt look she had ever seen. Keiko pushes the guy away from her and blurts out, "Uh! Yusuke, this isn't what you think!"

Before Yusuke could move, he felt his hands grabbing him and a male voice boomed, "Not so fast, Urameshi!" Yusuke looks back to see a few members of the Spirit World Defense Force holding his arms. Yusuke looks in horror to see Kuwabara's dead body on the ground.

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "KUWABARA!!"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, "I'm sorry, Yusuke." Koenma, in his teenage form, comes from the crowd of the S.D.F. and says, "It's for the best…"

Yusuke tries to shake off the grip of the Spirit World Defense Force and sees Keiko and the guy, that she was kissing, walking away from them, and ignoring the cries from Yusuke.

Yusuke yells out, "Let me go, you, dorks! I swear that you'll get you, losers, for this!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke was struggling and muttered, "Let me go! Please let me go!"

"Yusuke, wake up!" Kagome yells out, shaking her cousin with Hikari. Yusuke had fallen asleep on one of the beach chairs, with Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Kira, Catherine, Zane and Syrus trying to wake the former spirit detective up.

Yusuke groaned and yells, "Let me go!"

Hikari yells out, annoyed, while shaking Yusuke, "Yusuke, wake up, dammit! You're having a nightmare!"

Yusuke opens her eyes and sees his friends looking at him, perplexed. Yusuke pants and thinking, 'Another dream about back-stabbing love-ones of course.'

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed in Yusuke's head, _"I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you." _Yusuke clenched his right fist in reply.

Chazz looked at Yusuke and thinks in his mind, 'Could he be still having those nightmares of his?'

Yusuke yawns and asks, sleeping, "So, what's up? Are we home, yet?"

Hikari could see some of the skyscrapers that were in Domino City. Jaden ran towards her and jumped onto the railing. Jaden exclaims, in excitement, "Wow, there it we're home!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold smile, 'Good, all I need to do is go to that dorky school and get that Ice Deck! And hopefully, SHE is out of my way!'

Chazz walks to the railing and says, in his usual manner, "Good, because I can't stand seeing Syrus puking his guts out!"

Syrus snaps out, "Hey, I get seasick!"

The ship landed at the pier and the bridge came down to the ground. The students of Duel Academy all walked down the bridge, with Syrus running down the pier and gets on his knees and hands and kissing the ground. Syrus praises, "Thank you, god! I thought I never get off that boat!"

Our heroes and heroines come down from the bridge and Ryoko says, in a droll tone and seeing Syrus kissing the ground, "He is so pathetic." Just then, a memory came into Ryoko's head, remember after the Graduation Duel with Yusuke and Jaden against Zane and Hikari, how hers and Syrus's lips touched. Ryoko has tired to get that memory out of her head, thinking and disgusted that her first kiss was to Syrus Truesdale, the person, who she constantly get into arguments with.

Just then, a female voice boomed, "Kelly, honey I'm here!"

Our heroes and heroines turned to see a middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair with glasses, waving at Kelly. Kelly recognized the woman and says, while waving back, "Hey Auntie! I'm coming!" Kelly looked at her friends and says, "Hey, guys, this is my ride!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Bye, Kelly!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, you take care of yourself, kid!"

Kelly nods in reply as she walks towards her aunt, with her suitcase and backpack. Kelly and her aunt walked towards a green car. They got in and drove off.

Later, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy and the Rhodes siblings' rides came and drove them off to their homes.

Jaden says, with his usual grin, "This has been an interesting year!"

Yusuke says, "No joke! Like the time that with the 'Duel Giant' thing, Dimitri, the copy-cat duelist, stealing Yugi's deck, the school duel, Chumley getting that job in Industrial Illusions and the most challenging event the Graduation Duel, Shadow Riders and the Scared Beast issue."

Just then, a familiar green van approaches to the pier, which Yusuke, Syrus, Hikari, Zane, Kira and Kagome recognized. Syrus says, "That's mom's van!"

Just then, a blue car came, which Catherine recognized and she says, "Well that's my ride over there, too!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Well…take care, Cat!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah…and I hope that you'll improve your deck for next year!"

Catherine replies, with a smile, "Don't worry, I will…" Catherine made her way to the car, as for the others went to Mrs. Truesdale's van, which Mrs. Truesdale, Mrs. Higurashi and a young woman, who looked like a good looking business woman came out.

Mrs. Truesdale rushes over to her sons and hugs them and says, "Hello, my boys, I missed you so much!"

Zane says, while being crushed by his mother's arms, "Yes…mom that's nice…"

Syrus says, while being crushed by his mother's arms, "Yeah…mom…we missed you two."

Mrs. Higurashi rushes towards her daughter and hugged her and says, "It's so nice to see you, again, Kagome!"

Kagome could feel her mother's grip and says, "Yeah…it's great to see you too, mom!"

The young woman, who was with Mrs. Truesdale, dashes over to the Urameshi triples and held them tight and says, "My babies I'm so glad that you three are here!"

Just then, the Urameshi triples recognized that voice too well and the calls out, in unison and surprised, "MOTHER!!"

Kagome calls out, perplexed, "Aunt Atsuko!"

Zane and Syrus calls out, perplexed, "Mrs. Urameshi!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, perplexed, 'Wait a sec…is this the Urameshi triples' mother…?'

Chazz thinks in his mind, perplexed, 'She doesn't look unemployed or drunk to me…'

Their mother pulled back so her 'babies' could see her face and Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Uh…mom, what's with the new look?"

Hikari says, perplexed, "Yeah, did you won the lottery or something?"

Mrs. Higurashi tells her confused daughter, nephew and nieces, with a smile, "Actually, it's better than that…your mother got herself a job!"

Kagome, the Truesdale brothers and the Urameshi triples calls out, in unison, "A JOB!!"

The Urameshi triples looked at their mother and couldn't believe it. Their mother, who supposedly drunk and unemployed as well as irresponsible parent…got herself a job!! Yusuke asks, still shocked, "What do you work at, mother?"

Atsuko replies, with a smile, "As a secretary, in…Industrial Illusions of course!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and yells out, in unison, "Industrial Illusions!?"

Chazz says, perplexed, "You mean with…the Maximillion Pegasus!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "The creator of Duel Monsters!"

Atsuko replies, "That's right!" Atsuko turns to her son and daughters and asks, "Guys, who are those boys?"

Yusuke says, getting out of his shocked expression, "Uh…yeah! These are our friends from school. The one dressed in black is Chazz Princeton and the one in the Slifer Red jacket is Jaden Yuki!"

Atsuko taps her finger to her chin and says, "Princeton? Wait a sec…" Atsuko asks Chazz, "You wouldn't be related to Slade and Jagger Princeton, are you?"

Chazz mutters, in annoyance, "Yeah…they're my brothers."

Yusuke asks his mother, "Hey mom…will it be cool with you if Chazz stays with us?"

Atsuko replies, "I don't see why not…"

Chazz bows and says, "Thank you, Mrs. Urameshi."

Mrs. Truesdale says, "Okay, people, let's get going!"

Syrus asks Jaden, "Hey Jay, you want to ride with us?"

Jaden thought about it and replies, "Yeah, if that's okay with your mom…"

Mrs. Truesdale says, with a smile, "Sure…I'm willing to help a friend of one of my sons!"

Soon after, our heroes and heroines got into the van and drove off and went straight to the road.

Jaden asks Atsuko, "By the way, Mrs. U., but do you know someone that goes by the name of Chumley Huffington?"

Atsuko replies, "A koala looking kid, who has a thing for grilled cheese."

Chazz says, drolly, "That's Chumley!"

Yusuke asks his mother, "So, how is he?"

Atsuko says, with a smile, "He's doing fine, but I only see him when he comes to Mr. Pegasus's office to show off his new card designs."

Mrs. Truesdale asks Jaden, "Hey Jaden, you don't mind if we stop somewhere before I take you home, do you?"

Jaden replies, with his usual smile, "Nah! It's cool, Mrs. T.!"

Syrus asks his mother, "Where are we going, mom?"

Mrs. Truesdale replies, with a sly smile, "To visit our old friends of course!"

Yusuke repeats, perplexed, "Old friends?"

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Yusuke! We're meeting them, right now!"

Mrs. Truesdale looks ahead and says, "Speaking of which…we're here!"

Yusuke looks past the window and he gasped and whispers, "Oh no…" Yusuke was looking at the Yukimura diner, which was Keiko's home. Suddenly, the painful memories came into his mind, which made his expression to a cold and stoic one.

Jaden noticed this and asks Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke, what's up, bro?" Jaden looked at the diner and he gasped, slightly, and thinks in his mind, as scenes of the diner came into his mind, 'This place…it's seems so…'

Yusuke asks, in a cold angered tone, "Why are we here!?"

Kagome, Ryoko, Hikari, Kira, Zane and Syrus thinks in their mind, horrified, 'Uh oh!'

Atsuko replies, in a serious tone, "Because, we're getting something to eat of course…"

Yusuke says, in a cold and hostile tone, "But, I'm not hungry…besides, I'm tired and I want to go home!"

Atsuko tells Yusuke, "But you haven't seen the Yukimuras as well as Keiko for a while, so it'll be polite to see them, again."

Kagome spoke out, deciding to help Yusuke out, "But since when has Yusuke ever been polite?"

Yusuke says, "Yeah?" Yusuke thinks in his mind, gladly, 'Thank you, Kagome!'

Mrs. Higurashi asks Kagome, "Yusuke's always been polite to the Yukimuras before, Kagome. You know that, too."

Yusuke says, in a cold stubborn tone, "Well, you can eat, I'll get walk home."

Atsuko tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "You are not doing such a thing, Yusuke! You are eating with us and that's final!"

Yusuke crossed his arms and says, in a cold serious tone, "Since, when have you turned into the strict parent, mother!?"

Atsuko replies, "Since, you've been always in Duel Academy with your sisters and friends!"

Yusuke says, coldly, "Well…my answer is still no!"

Atsuko says, in a commanding tone, "Hikari, Kira!"

The Urameshi sisters say, in unison, "Right?" Yusuke's sisters grabbed both of Yusuke's arms to the former spirit detective's surprise. Before Yusuke could say anything, his sisters pulled him away from the van, with the others following. Our heroes and heroines as well as their mothers entered the diner, with Jaden looking around, in thought.

Syrus notices this and asks Jaden, "Hey Jaden, what's up?"

Jaden tells Syrus, in serious tone, "I know this may sound weird, but when I'm lookin' around this place and I keep getting the feeling that I've been here, before, Sy."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Are you sure?"

Jaden says, "Yeah, but I don't know where exactly…I never been here before, but it feels like I've been here before…you know."

Syrus thinks in his mind, 'This may seem strange but I think Jaden could be right…' Just then, Syrus gets Keiko's image to Jaden's and compares them and thinks in his mind, '…plus, Jaden and Keiko look almost identical, like they're twins! But that's crazy, Keiko is an only child and so is Jaden!'

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "Well, if it isn't the students from Duel Academy." Just then, Mr. Yukimura came from the back and towards the serving counter. Jaden gasped as he glanced at the chef and thinks in his mind, 'That man…' Suddenly, he's gotten images of a younger version of Mr. Yukimura in his mind. He hasn't changed his appearance, but his hair seemed a to have a slight gray tint

Hikari says, with a smile, "It's nice to see you, again, Mr. Y.! Is Keiko home?"

Mr. Yukimura replies, "She should be back in the next ten minutes, with her mother." He glances over our heroes and heroines and spotted Yusuke and says, "Yusuke, I knew with your dueling skills, you'll make it in Duel Academy, but I'd never imagined that you've become an Obelisk Blue student."

Yusuke says, with a fake smile, "Yeah…"

Hikari says, with a cheesy smile, "Yeah and Yusuke, here, is one of the best students in Duel Academy!"

Mr. Yukimura yells out, in shock, "Best student in Duel Academy!" He looked at Yusuke carefully, who was glaring at his sister. The old man ruffled his hair and thinks, in shock, '…Wow, I guess staying in Seto Kaiba's place must have done wonders…in the past, Yusuke stunk in Duel Monsters, but now…' Mr. Yukimura glanced around and noticed Jaden and his eyes widened as he got his daughter's image and compared them. Mr. Yukimura in his mind, 'It can't be…'

Just then, a familiar female voice boomed, "We're home!" Everyone turned to see Mrs. Yukimura coming into the diner, holding two bags of groceries in her arms. Following her was Keiko, with two bags of groceries in her arms.

Yusuke took a glance at his ex-girlfriend and was startled at her appearance as she set the groceries on the table. Her brown hair had grown out passed her shoulders. Being a boy and just being himself, he couldn't help but notice how her nicely she filled out the pink dress she was wearing. Just then, Keiko's voice boomed in Yusuke's head, _"I was lying from the beginning. Playing with your heart. Hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you."_ Yusuke returned to his cold stoic expression.

Syrus's voice boomed as he rushes towards his best friend and exclaims, "Keiko, it's so nice to see you again!"

Keiko giggled as she wrapped her arms around Syrus and says, "Same here, Sy!"

Keiko released Syrus and took a look at her ex-boyfriend's face and the pain that she sealed was released within her as she remembered the last encounter she had with Yusuke.

"_Here…" Yusuke threw a card at Keiko and the brunette caught it. She looked at it and her eyes widened, "Blast Magician…" she murmured and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke, why are…"_

"_It seems that you didn't have me in your heart, so what's the point of holding this card? I used to have a special place for you in mine, before you showed your true colors to me that night. Maybe you should give it to your new boyfriend," Yusuke explained_

"_Yusuke, you're not making any..."_

"_In case you're a bit slow to get this…YOU DISGUST ME AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE, PERMENANTLY!!" he yelled, as he ran away from the now broken Keiko and towards the helicopter._

Even though, it was almost a year, Keiko remembered that day too well. Keiko spoke out, weakly, "Hey…Yusuke…"

Yusuke scoffs and turns away from his ex-girlfriend and made a small wave, which told Keiko that he's yet to forgive her. Yusuke's sister and childhood friends were disappointed, while Kagome was in confusion. Part of her believes that Keiko would never play with other people's emotions, while the other one is telling her to believe what Sartorius has told Yusuke, remembering that it was Sartorius that told her that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Koga were playing with her emotions the entire time. They never cared about her and only saw her as simply as a jewel detector. Yusuke has told Kagome about his nightmares about his ex-girlfriend and Kagome did the same.

Just then, a figure came into the diner, with two more grocery bags and set them on the table. The figure revealed himself to be a young man, what women might consider good looking. His tone body and great abs showed easily through his tight white shirt. His blonde hair was neatly combed and his green eyes flashed as they swept over the room before coming to our heroes and heroines, as he wrapped his arms around Keiko.

Yusuke could feel a bit jealous of this character, but shook it off as he returned to his cold stoic expression.

The young man asks Keiko, "Hey Keiko, who are these people?"

Jaden steps out and says, "Hiya, bro, my name is Jaden Yuki!"

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura's hearts felt a huge pang in them when they heard Jaden's name and think in unison, 'It's him! But he was kidnapped…'

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "The name's Chazz Princeton, but people call me 'The Chazz' and with a cool catchphase, 'Chazz it up!'!" Just then, an image of a lightning blot appeared behind Chazz.

Keiko tells the young man, "Tyku, these are my friends that went to Duel Academy…Zane and Syrus Truesdale, Hikari, Kira…and…Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke's sister, cousin and childhood friends didn't like were this was going as Keiko spoke, "Guys, this is Tyku Ryuuzaki…He's…he's my…my…boyfriend."

Author's Note: I know! I know! This wasn't what you would be expecting! Okay! But the reason behind this will be revealed with a shocking twist! I'm a Yusuke/Keiko fan as well, but don't worry, they'll get back to together. It'll just take a while.


	63. Intro of the Ice Dragon Deck

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm adding BEWK's OC in this chapter.

**Chapter 63: Intro of the Ice Dragon Deck**

In a mid-afternoon, a green car drove to a hospital and parked at the parking lot.

While in the hospital in the medical ward with a policeman and a nurse talking, a small blonde haired boy of 13 years of age was in his room, lying on the bed. His lifeless blue eyes were gazed to the window as if he was waiting for someone to come in. His right leg and left arm had a cast on and wore hospital clothes.

Outside the room, the policeman asks the nurse, "What was the cause of the accident?"

The nurse replies, "A young driver was too drunk to focus on the road. Hit the car dead on, the driver died instantly."

The policeman asked, in a serious tone, "The family that was involved?"

The nurse, replies, "Father died on impact, the mother was dead en route to the emergency room, and the older kid just passed away while in surgery."

The policeman sighed as he looked at the blonde haired boy's room door and says, "Poor kid…how did he survive?"

The nurse sighed, shook her head and says, in a serious tone, "I don't know really. When the guys on the scene said that his brother's body was sort of leaning over him, as if to protect him from the debris…poor little guy. He hasn't spoken since his parents' and brother's deaths."

The policeman asks, "Does he have any next of kin?"

The nurse replies, "Yeah! His cousins and their folks and they should be here any second now to pick the boy up. Anything else, officer?"

The policeman asks, "Nope…I got enough for the police report. Thanks!" The policeman walked away from the nurse, as two familiar figures, which were Atticus and Alexis Rhodes walked towards the nurse.

Alexis asks, in a solemn tone, "Excuse me, ma'am, we're here to pick up our cousin."

The nurse asks Alexis, "Yes, dear, and what's your cousin's name."

Alexis replies, in a serious tone, "Jordan Rhodes."

The blonde boy was still lying on his bed as the door opened and the Rhodes siblings walked in carefully and spotted the boy.

Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Jordan?"

The boy, known as Jordan, didn't respond to his name, as he looked at the window.

Atticus murmurs, sadly, "Poor guy…"

Alexis walked towards the blonde haired boy and gently shook him up. Jordan turned his lifeless eyes towards Alexis and didn't say anything, just spoke in his mind, 'It's Alexis.'

Atticus walked towards his sister and cousin and spoke out, "Hey Jordy, long time no see, man!"

Jordan's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, in shock, 'Atticus…he's back!' Alexis went and picks Jordan up in her arms and says, "Don't worry, Jordy, we're going to take you home with us, okay."

Jordan nods in reply, with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yusuke, wait!" Atsuko calls out for her son, who stormed away from the Truesdale van as he picked up his bag.

Yusuke walked off to the streets. Chazz, Jaden and Kagome followed suit, after getting their things, and Kagome says, bowing, "It's nice to see you guys again, later!" Kagome left to follow her cousin walking path.

Keiko sighed, sadly, and thinking in her mind, 'I guess that he hasn't forgiven me, yet.'

Ryoko, Syrus, Zane, Hikari and Kira have never seen Yusuke like this before. They've seen him angry before but not like this. They all looked at Tyku, the one who Keiko took as her new boyfriend and they didn't like the looks of him at all.

Keiko gasped, while looking at her watch and says, "I guess that we have to go, now! Let's go, Tyku!"

Tyku nods in reply as he and Keiko walked out of the diner. They head the opposite direction that Yusuke, Jaden, Chazz and Kagome went to. Keiko looked back to see a far sight of Yusuke's back and sighed, as a tear came from her eye.

While in the diner, everyone was disturbed by this and Atsuko spoke out, "I'm sorry that this is happening!"

Mr. Yukimura sighed and gave a plate of food to her and says, "No problem, Atsuko. I know that I'm supposed to be mad at Yusuke, for hurting Keiko, but I'm not! Because it wasn't his fault that things between him and Keiko ended."

Hikari was handed a plate of food from Mrs. Yukimura and says, nastily, "Has that punk, Reginald Haga, been coming here?"

Mr. Yukimura's anger was growing within him and says, "No, he's stopped about a month after you kids left for Duel Academy. I guess I have Tyku to thank for that. But…"

Zane says, eating his food, "You don't trust him, do you?"

Mr. Yukimura smiled and says, "So, you know, Zane, huh? Something about that boy that I don't trust, but I can't put my finger on it. I know that he treats Keiko with respect and takes care of her, but I don't know."

Hikari thinks in her mind, 'No, it has to be something deeper than that! When I saw that guy, Tyku, I didn't like him, automatically and my instincts were never wrong. Speaking of bad feelings…'

_The man placed a sincere smile onto his face, "Yes, I came here to see if I could talk to a Mr. Yusuke Urameshi."_

_"Exactly, what do you want with my little brother?" Kari asked, with concern_

_"I came here to get an interview with him and to see if he would like to work for me, after he graduates Duel Academy." The man said, "My name is Saiou Takuma and I manage many professional duelists."_

_"You mean like a pro-duelist," Keiko asked_

_Saiou looked at Keiko, "Exactly, my dear and I'm hoping to see if he's around." He said, 'So she must be Yusuke Urameshi's weakness, now I know what to do now.' He thought, "Is Yusuke home though?"_

_"Unfortunately, he's not in right now," Kira replied, "But if you give me your information and I'll be sure that my brother would get it."_

_Saiou shook his head in reply, "That's okay, I'll be sure to run into him, soon," Saiou turned heel, "Good day, ladies."_

Hikari thinks in her mind, 'There was something that I didn't like about that guy, Saiou. For one, he was creepy-looking, he wears too many earrings, he had fangs for crying out loud. But I didn't detect any demon energy in him. However, he did reek of disaster and a really big one, too.'

Just then, Atsuko's voice boomed, "Hey Hikari!"

Hikari was thrown out of her thoughts and looked at her mother and Atsuko says, "Kari, you haven't eaten your food. What's wrong?"

Hikari knew that she can't hide anything, except for her demonic and spirit energy from her mother, she says, in a serious tone, "There's something you should know, mom."

Atsuko asks, "What is it, dear?"

Hikari says, "Well, before we went to Duel Academy, last summer, and when Yusuke and Kagome were at Seto Kaiba's house…there was a guy wanting to speak with Yusuke."

Mrs. Higurashi says, perplexed, "Someone, who wanted to talk to Yusuke."

Hikari says, "Yeah, I didn't like the look of him and it wasn't that guy, Tyku."

Kira says, "I know who you're talking about, Kari, and believe me, mom, this guy took the word 'creepy' to the next level."

Mr. Yukimura asks, "What did this guy look like, girls?"

Kira replies, in a serious tone, "This guy had long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings was standing right in front of her. This guy's face was pale white and was wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe."

Just then, a something that sounded like silverware dropping onto plates came from a shocked Mrs. Higurashi, Syrus and Ryoko.

Syrus tells Ryoko, in a nervous tone, "Lyon, that person that Kira described sounded awfully like that guy that defeated Yusuke in a duel."

Ryoko says, "He was creepy-looking that's for sure."

Zane spoke out, "Syrus, Ryoko, you two, know something about this guy, do you?"

Syrus says, "Yeah, we do! We didn't tell you guys this, but last summer Lyon and I followed Yusuke and the guy that Kira described dueled Yusuke and defeated him."

Mrs. Yukimura repeats, in shock, "He dueled Yusuke and Yusuke lost!"

Ryoko says, "That's right, ma'am! But there's more…he was talking to Urameshi about this 'destiny talk' and I think I could have heard him saying something about Keiko…in the conversation, that made Urameshi fall on his knees and he lost the duel."

Mr. Yukimura slams his hands onto the table hard and roars out, angrily, "So, he's the one, who's been feeding Yusuke these lies about my daughter!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a serious tone, "Well, Syrus and Ryoko weren't the only ones that had a run-in with this stranger. He came to my temple and was asking for Kagome. He calmed that he came to have an interview with Kagome and to see if she can work for him, after she graduates from Duel Academy. He calms to manage professional duelists and also said that he wanted to speak to Yusuke as well."

Kira says, in an angered tone, "I bet you anything that he wanted to tell Kagome lies like he did with Yusuke."

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "We have to tell Keiko or Yusuke about this!"

Mr. Yukimura says, in a solemn tone, "There's one problem with that, Sy. Keiko has given up finding out, who's told Yusuke those lies about her."

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Hikari yells out, "You're kidding!"

Mr. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "I wish I was, Kari. Mrs. Yukimura and I, including Mia, Yugi, Joey, Mai, your grandfather, Kuwabara, Shizuru…hell even Tea, told her that Tyku was bad news, but she didn't listen to us. She's stopped talking to them, ever since. I, myself, her own father, am starting to doubt her, when we get into arguments."

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Plus, there's the fact that whenever a topic that involves Keiko is brought up, you know that Yusuke wouldn't listen to us. Plus, he shut himself from the girls from our school."

Atsuko yells out, in shock, "You're kidding me!"

Zane says, "I wish I was, Mrs. Urameshi. Everytime that a girl comes to Yusuke, asking him on a date, he just flats out rejects her, saying that his only love is dueling and nothing else."

Mr. Yukimura says, "What about that Catherine girl?"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "What does Catherine have to do with this?"

Mrs. Yukimura sighs and says, "One day, I found Keiko crying her eyes out in her room, after a phone call from you, Hikari. She cried about she has lost Yusuke to the arms of another girl."

Hikari slaps her hand to her forehead and says, "Yeah, I…sort have told Keiko, that Yusuke has found someone else and when he saw him and Catherine Maxwell kissing on the roof of our dorm, after the School Duel."

Atsuko asks her daughter, in an aggravated tone, "Did you even confront your brother about this, Hikari?"

Hikari shook her head and says, "No I didn't…however they don't show it while at school…I wonder why…"

(With Yusuke)

Yusuke, Chazz, Jaden and Kagome arrived at Yusuke's apartment. Yusuke opens the door and he and Kagome were shocked when they saw the whole apartment being clean, as Yumi appears beside Yusuke and says, _"Oh man! First, your mother has a job! Then, she cleans up the apartment!"_

Yusuke says, telepathically, 'Yeah, what's next, she's given up on alcohol!'

The four duelists entered the house and Kagome says, "It looks like your mother has gone through some major changes, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, in shock, "No joke, Kagome!"

Jaden says, "Hey Yusuke, you need to tell your mom that she needs to take us to work with her so we can see Chumley again!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "You know it, Jay! I'll tell her about it!" Yusuke walked away from his friends and calls out, "I'll be right back!" Yusuke went to his room and closed the door from behind.

Kagome asks Chazz and Jaden, "So, is there anything you guys want?"

Chazz says, in usual tone, "If you guys don't have any Root beer then I'm fine…"

Jaden says, "I'm cool…"

Kagome says, as she walked away from the boys, "Okay, I'll be right back to change, okay."

A few moments later, Yusuke's voice boomed, "Okay, guys, I'll be right back, just need to run a few errands."

Yusuke's cousin and friends looked at Yusuke, who was wearing a black shirt, pants, sneakers and a huge trench coat, with a duel disc on his wrist. Chazz asks Yusuke, in his usual manner, "Hey slacker, what's with the black wardrobe? You're copying me, now!"

Yusuke replies, in his usual manner, "For your information, I've gotten a liking in black, Chazz."

Kagome's voice boomed, "That's right!"

Chazz and Jaden looked at Kagome, who was wearing a black shirt, mini-skirt, boots and a huge trench coat. Chazz was amazed and thought in his mind that Kagome looked good in black, but shook those thoughts from his mind.

Jaden says, "Kagome, you too!"

Kagome says, "Yeah, I've been wearing black since last year…"

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "If you guys want to come with us, we can show you guys around the place."

Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome and Chazz walked out of Yusuke's apartment and headed towards Yusuke's old school, Sarayashiki Junior High School.

It wasn't long that the four duelists approached the Junior High and it hasn't changed a bit. However, Yusuke didn't come here to look for memories, he came here for a job to do.

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "This is Sarayashiki Junior High School! I guess it's not that low rent, but my junior high school was a lot bigger."

Yusuke walked ahead, mutely, as he approached the school door and saw students hang around the hallways, while other students were walking in the hallways.

Kagome says, plainly, "I guess that not much has changed, huh?"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Hn…" Yusuke thinks in his mind, 'Great, I'm turning into a Hiei!' Yusuke walks ahead with his cousin and his friends following.

Yusuke tells Chazz and Jaden, "Hey guys, mind if you two stay here?"

Kagome says, "Yeah, this won't take long."

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "Just hurry up!"

Jaden says, "Sure we don't mind."

In the hallways, our monster champ, Genki Akaya was walking in the hallways, then he spotted Yusuke and Kagome walking into the principle's office.

Genki thinks in his mind, shocked, 'What the…What are Urameshi and Higurashi doing here?' Genki walked up pasted Jaden and Chazz and walked into the office and towards the principle's door. He placed his right ear to hear the conversation.

(In the principle's office)

Yusuke says, in a cold taunting tone, "Long time no see, gents!" Right now, four of our heroes and heroines were looking at Mr. Takanaka and Mr. Akashi, who were in a conversation and was interrupted and they were surprised to see them.

Mr. Takanaka says, in a surprised tone, "Y-Yusuke, Kagome…"

Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "In the flesh, Takanaka!"

Mr. Akashi says, in an angered tone, "What are you doing here, Urameshi!? I thought we got rid of you, when you went to Duel Academy!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Shows how much you think, dork!"

Mr. Akashi says, in an angered tone, "You punk, how dare you…"

Mr. Takanaka tells Mr. Akashi, in a serious tone, "Akashi, zip it!"

Just then, a male voice boomed, "What are you doing here, Urameshi!?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, knowing the owner of that voice and thinks in his mind, 'This place always crawled with losers!' Our heroes and heroines turned to see Mr. Iwamoto walking in looking Yusuke in the eye.

Mr. Takanaka asks, "Urameshi, what brings you here?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone and cold angered tone, looking at Mr. Akashi and Mr. Iwamoto, "Well, certainly, not the Dweeb Convention, that's for sure! I didn't come here to reminisce about the 'good ole days', Takanaka! I came, only for IT!"

Mr. Takanaka asks Yusuke, perplexed, "What are you talking about, Yusuke?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't play dumb, old man! Yusuke meant the Ice Dragon Deck that you have hiding in this office!"

Genki's eyes widened, when he heard, 'What's the Ice Dragon Deck?'

Mr. Takanaka and Mr. Iwamoto gasped in shock and Mr. Takanaka asks, in a surprised tone, "H…how did you know about THAT deck!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's none of your business, old man! Now hand it over or I'll tear this office apart until I find it, myself!"

Mr. Iwamoto thinks in his mind, perplexed, 'How did Urameshi know about the Ice Dragon Deck!? The only ones that know of the Ice Decks are Sheppard, Seaditchi, Mr. Takanaka and I. There's no way of Urameshi knowing about that deck!'

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Well, speak up, old man, or my cousin will tear this office apart until finds it!"

Mr. Takanaka tells Yusuke, "Yusuke, you don't know the dangers that the Ice Dragon Deck contains!"

Yusuke yells at Mr. Takanaka, in a cold angered tone, "You think I care, old man! Hand that deck over!"

Mr. Takanaka says, in a pleading tone, "Yusuke, please reconsider! The story about that deck goes…"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "This is starting be a lecture, Takanaka! Spear me the fairy tales, old man! I want those cards!" Yusuke slams his fist hard on his former principle's desk, startling him and yells out, coldly, "And I'm not leaving until I get it!"

Mr. Takanaka was about to speak, until Mr. Iwamoto stepped in and tells Mr. Iwamoto, plainly, "Don't bother, Mr. Takanaka. Urameshi's too dimwitted to even listen, remember." Mr. Iwamoto tells Yusuke, with a sneer in his lips, "How about if we make a deal, Yusuke?"

Yusuke tells Mr. Iwamoto, coldly, "What's that, dork!?"

Mr. Iwamoto tries hard to not to lose his temper and says, plainly, "I know about your progresses in Duel Academy, as well as that 'One Turn Kill' of yours and your cousin, Kagome, saw you on TV, during that School Duel, the Graduation Match and as your title as 'Prince of the Obelisk Blues'."

Yusuke says, coldly, "You're stalling, Iwamoto!"

Mr. Iwamoto asks, "Did you receive an invitation to a reunion that this school is having for our graduates from last year?"

Yusuke knew what he was talking about, because when he was going to change from his Obelisk Blue uniform, Yusuke found an invitation to his old school's reunion and didn't want to go, because he wanted to put his days in Sarayashiki Junior High School behind him, forever. Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "Now that you mention it, I did but tore that invitation up, because I'm not going to see a bunch of dorks that I haven't seen since last year!"

Mr. Takanaka took out an envelope and gave it to Yusuke, saying, "Here's another one, Yusuke. Please come and reconsider your decision."

Yusuke scoffs as he snatched the envelope from the old man's grasp and says, in a cold serious tone, "I have no intention of changing my mind about this, old man."

Mr. Iwamoto says, "Now you have an invitation and getting to the business at hand, Yusuke. I'm challenging you to a duel."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and asks, in a cold serious tone, "Are you challenging me to a duel?"

Mr. Iwamoto says, "Yes, Yusuke I am…"

Mr. Takanaka sighs with relief and thinks in his mind, 'Perfect, Iwamoto was a Duel Monsters champion, during his youth. Hopefully, he'll defeat Urameshi, even with his 'One Turn Kill' combo.'

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "You're challenging Yusuke to a duel? You absolutely have no idea, where you're getting at, do you?"

Mr. Iwamoto says, "I actually know where I'm getting that, Higurashi. If your cousin defeats me in a duel, then he'll get the Ice Dragon Deck, without question. However, if he loses, then he'll forget about getting the Ice Dragon Deck."

Just then, Yumi appeared beside Yusuke and says, _"Yusuke, just take his offer! Just trust me."_

Yusuke knew that he couldn't argue with Yumi, considering that if it wasn't for her, then he wouldn't have gotten though Duel Academy.

Yusuke says, coldly, "If I agree to this duel, then make the duel the first event!"

Mr. Takanaka yells out, "But the speech from last year's valedictorian will be the first thing, then the dance and…"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You think I care, old man! Do it or I'll tear down this office until I get those cards!"

Mr. Takanaka says, in a solemn tone, "I guess it's true what Yukimura told me…"

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "You think I care about HER, Takanaka! I want the duel to be the first thing that happens, because I'd drop dead before hearing HER speech, not to mention seeing the dweebs that I didn't see since last year!"

Mr. Takanaka looked at Yusuke's eyes and he thinks in his mind, shocked, _"His eyes are cold, nothing like the Yusuke Urameshi's eyes."_ Mr. Takanaka says, in a defeated tone, "I'll think about it or the other option would be the duel after Yukimura's speech."

Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "Fine, and beat you in one turn, Iwamoto!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, with a sly smile, "I highly doubt it, Urameshi." Mr. Iwamoto thinks in his mind, with a sly tone, 'Urameshi will get the humiliation of a lifetime, when he duels me. His progress must have been flukes or he must have cheated his way to the top, like a regular street punk.'

Yusuke and Kagome walked towards the door and opened it, unknowing that Genki was eavesdropping and was hiding behind one of the chairs. Genki thinks in his mind, 'Oh man, I've got to tell Mr. Pegasus about this.'

After he checks that Yusuke, Chazz, Jaden and Kagome were gone, Genki gets out of the office and goes to the end of the hallway to see no one was around as he gets out a red cell phone that Pegasus gave him. Genki dials Pegasus's number and went for an answer.

A voice from the other end of the phone that sounded like Pegasus's servants, Croquet, says, _"Hello!"_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Hey Croquet, may I please talk to Mr. Pegasus?"

Croquet says, _"Oh Mr. Akaya, I'll get Mr. Pegasus, right now!"_

Genki waits for a while, unaware that he was being watched.

Just then, Pegasus's voice boomed from the other side of the phone, _"Hello Genki-boy! What's on your mind?"_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Mr. Pegasus, I just saw Urameshi and Higurashi going into the principle's office of my school."

Pegasus says, in plain tone, _"You just saw Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi at your school."_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Yes, sir! Unnoticed, I sneaked inside the room and heard that Urameshi came to this school and looking for some kind of deck called the 'Ice Dragon Deck'."

Pegasus says, in a shocked tone, _"The Ice Dragon Deck!"_

Genki asks, perplexed, "You know about that deck, Mr. Pegasus?"

Pegasus says, in a serious tone, _"Genki-boy, did Yusuke Urameshi get the deck?"_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "No, but one of my teachers, Mr. Iwamoto has challenged Urameshi to a duel and if he could defeat Iwamoto then he'll hand over that Ice Dragon Deck. The duel will take place during a reunion for last year's graduates."

Pegasus says, in a serious tone, _"Genki, you must go to that reunion and report to me about the results of the duel. Yusuke Urameshi must not get the 'Ice Dragon Deck'. That deck is absolutely dangerous!"_

Genki nods and says, in a serious tone, "Yes, sir! Over and out!" Genki closed his cell phone to hang up.

Just then, a female voice boomed, "Who were you talking to?"

Genki jumps in surprise and turns to see a girl of his age, wearing a female version of the school uniform, with orange hair, pigtails wrapped with a red bows on each tail and green eyes, who were staring Genki down. The girl says, while gripping her knapsack and in an impatient tone, "Well, I'm waiting…"

Genki asks, in an annoyed tone, "Don't you know when not to sneak up on people, Sakura!?"

The girl, known as Sakura, says, in an annoyed tone, "I want to know who you were talking to! I haven't seen you in while, Genki, only at school."

Genki says, "I've been busy that's what…"

Sakura asks, "With what?"

Genki knew that if he told Sakura the real truth, then she'll never believe him, until he gets proof and he says, "I can't tell you! Besides, aren't you supposed to improve your image as the president 7th grade!" Sakura gasped in shock and Genki says, Goodbye Sakura!" Genki dashed away from the girl, who was perplexed.

Sakura placed her hand onto her heart and thinks in her mind, 'Genki, if only you knew…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a café, Tyku and Keiko were at a table having coffee, while a certain brunette had a solemn expression on her face and thinks in her mind, 'Yusuke…you still hate me…I could see it in your eyes.'

Tyku's voice boomed, "Keiko!"

Keiko looked at the blonde in response and Tyku asks, with concern, "What's wrong?"

Keiko says, shaking her head with thoughts about her ex-boyfriend and says, with a fake smile, "Nothing…it's nothing at all."

Tyku says, in a serious tone, "It's Urameshi, you thinking about him…aren't you?"

Keiko gasped, slightly, and Tyku says, "You said that you wouldn't let Urameshi get to you. You said it yourself that he's moved on and I might not be around if you're still…"

Keiko says, in reply, "No! Tyku, yes, I've been thinking about him, but he's moved on…I'm sure that he'll forgive me someday. Just be patient with me, okay."

Tyku says, in a serious tone, "Okay…"

Keiko says, "Hey, you know that my old school is having a reunion of its last year graduates and I'd love it that you'd come with me…"

Tyku says, with a smile, "I'll be honored…" Tyku thinks in his mind, with a mysterious cold sly smile, 'Excellent everything's going according to plan.'


	64. The Seal of Light

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 64: The Seal of Light**

At night, Yusuke Urameshi was in his room, sitting in his desk, preparing for his duel with Mr. Iwamoto, the next day. Yusuke was determined to put his former teacher in his place, once and for all. He was going to do it with his 'One Turn Kill' combo. He looked at his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, which were the main ingredients for his combo.

Yusuke says, in his mind, seriously, _"Wait a sec. Iwamoto might be expecting me to use my Blue-Eyes White Dragon or my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and he'll probably set up a combo to make me not to use it. There has to be another strategy to make the 'One Turn Kill' without my Blue-Eyes White Dragons or my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."_

Unknown to Yusuke, Hikari Urameshi was watching her brother through a crack in the door, with a grim expression about the information from Syrus and Ryoko.

**Flashback (Last Week)**

After Atsuko, Hikari and Kira were dropped home, Syrus tells Hikari and Kira, after Atsuko goes to her room, "Hey guys, there's something else you should know about the guy that Yusuke met up with, last year."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "Well, we found this pretty weird, but when we saw Yusuke and the guy, Saiou, dueling each other, he used cards that we never seen before and there was something else."

Zane asks, "What is it?"

Ryoko replies, "This guy, Saiou, wasn't using a duel disc, during the duel at all."

Zane, Hikari and Kira gasped in shock and Kira says, "You're kidding me!"

Syrus says, "No, we're not! He was using a table."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That settles it! This guy is definitely not normal!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Saiou has to be a demon or something to pull something of like that."

Hikari says, in an angered tone, "Demon or not! He's gonna get the ass-kicking of a lifetime for messing up with my brother's head and hurting Keiko!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "All we have to do is be on the lookout for anyone that has long blue and white hair, blue eyes and earrings, pale white and creepy face, and wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate robe."

**End Flashback**

Hikari looks at her brother, without him knowing, thinks in her mind, 'If we have someone feeding Yusuke these lies and it's a demon then we'll have a real fight on our hands.'

Just then, the phone rang and Kagome's voice boomed, "I'll get it!"

In the living room, Kagome went to the phone and picked up, saying, "Hello!"

An unfamiliar female voice boomed, "Hello, are Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi home?"

Kagome replies, perplexed, "Uh…yeah! This is Kagome Higurashi? Who's this?"

The female voice says, "Come to the park, right away, alone and bring Yusuke Urameshi with you!" Before Kagome could speak, the line was cut off and Yusuke walks out of his room and asks, in a cold serious tone, "Who was it?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "She didn't say the name…they wanted us to meet her in the park."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, that's where we're going."

In the night, Yusuke and Kagome, wearing their black trench coats, walked onto the streets of Tokyo, with cold serious expressions on their faces.

Just then, a female voice roars out at the leader, angrily, "I've had enough of your dirty comments, you pervert!"

Yusuke and Kagome stopped in their tracks and looked to see a group of leather clad biker-type boys of 18 of years of age facing three girls of 16 years of age. Those boys looked like seniors at high school and have been 'pestering' them.

One of the girls, with the long brown hair, tells the 'gang', in a strong tone, "So, why don't you leave us alone?!"

One of the gang members says, in a nasty tone, "What are you going to do about, sexy?" What the girls didn't know is that one of the gang members snuck behind them and one of the girls, with blonde hair, tied to a ponytail, screams as he grabs her around the waist.

One of the girls, with shoulder-length blue hair, calls out, in horror, "Mimi!"

The girl, with the long brown hair, yells out in horror, "Mimi!"

The gang member then says, in a dark taunting tone, "Got you, now!" But then he feels a tap on his right shoulder and when he turns his head, he meets the gaze of one angry and serious-looking Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome then asks, in a cold serious tone, "Didn't you mother tell you that it's not nice to pick on defenseless girls?!" Kagome then smashes her right fist into the gang member's face, causing him to release the blonde and sent the gang member right at his fellow gang members with the two girls getting out of the way, barely. The gang member lands in front of his comrades with a broken and bloody nose, bloody lips, and knocked out, totally.

The gang leader exclaims, in shock, "Hanku!" The gang leader looks at Kagome, angrily, and yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that, you little bitch!"

However, Yusuke arrive, and he says, in a cold confident tone, "I don't think so. You see, we're not going to allow you to pest these girls. Now either you leave peacefully or we may have to beat the living hell out of you. Your pick, dork!"

The gang leader then says, seriously, "Says, who, punk!? Perhaps, you never heard of me, the name is Hiku Fallsi, the leader of the 'Devil Duelers' gang, the toughest dueling group of seniors at Tokyo High!"

Kagome tells Hiku, in a cold nasty tone, "You mean that you are a group of bullies, who loves picking on girls because you're are too weak to pick on anyone else!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Boy, talk about weak!"

Hiku roars at Yusuke, angrily, "Why, you little punk?! I'm going to tear you apart for that!"

Yusuke tells Hiku, "Actually, I would beat you up, without trying to try because I've faced plenty of fighters in the past and believe me, I know my way around a street fight as well. Personally, I despise those that pick on other people when they didn't do a damn thing to them and I take them out in two ways: One, kick their ass…" Yusuke then takes out his Duel Academy duel disc, with his Deck attached, and says, "Or I use this and make them into a pathetic bunch of losers." Yusuke then tells Hiku, in a confident tone, "How about I make a bet with you? We play a game of Duel Monsters and if you win, my cousin and I won't bother you, again, but if I win, you will swear on your lives that you will never touch these girls or any other girls, ever again! Deal?"

Kagome tells Yusuke, "Yusuke, wait! I'll duel this loser!" Kagome tells Hiku, in a cold nasty tone, while taking out her Duel Academy duel disc, with her Deck attached, "You know, dork, it really angers me, when you thugs, just because, you're big and strong, that gives you the right to pick on innocent girls, especially in the night. In truth, you, losers, are nothing but a bunch of cowards, who really need to be put in their places!"

Hiku roars out, in an angered tone, "You little bitch, you'll pay for that!" Hiku snaps his fingers, one of his gang members takes out a KC2 duel disc, Hiku, while snapping his duel disk to his wrist and placing his dueling deck, states, "But you must know, I won't lose this match!" Hiku and Kagome then activate their duel discs while everyone else gets out of the way.

Kagome replies, in a cold strong tone, "We will see, loser!"

Hiku yells out, in a dark tone, "Whatever, wench! Now, let's duel!" Hiku and Kagome then draw five cards from their decks as they prepared to duel.

Starting Scores:

Hiku: 8000

Kagome: 8000

Hiku calls out, "Ore no time, draw!" Hiku draws one card from his deck, puts one card from his hand on his duel disk and yells out, "I will summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force (ATK: 2300/DEF: 0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kagome calls out, coldly, "Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws one card from her deck, looks at her hand, puts one card into the spell/trap slot and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I activate Future Fusion!" Kagome takes out his deck, fans it out and takes out two cards, which were her three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) and send them to her graveyard slot and says, "Now, I'll summon your worst nightmare, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Soon after, in a whirl of wind, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) appears on the field, behind Kagome, in attack mode.

Everyone, except for Yusuke, who was giving off a cold smirk, gawked as they saw Kagome's dragon.

One of the gang members yells out, in disbelief, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!?"

Another gang member yells out, perplexed, "But Seto Kaiba is the only one with that dragon! How did that girl get the legendary three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in her deck!?"

The three girls, who were bullied, we're skeptical at this.

Hiku says, with a mixture of disbelief and serious tone, "Even though, that's a powerful dragon, your monster can't attack this turn!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, while sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "You might want to take that back, jerk! I activate my Quick Attack spell card!"

Hiku yells out, in shock, "Oh no!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile and a cold sly tone, "Oh yes…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, get rid of that peon with your Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon hurls its might blast at Goblin Attack Force, engulfing it in a huge blast, and costing Hiku 2200 life points.

Hiku roars out, angrily, "My monster might be gone, bitch, but this duel isn't over it!"

Kagome tells Hiku, while sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, with a cold sly smile, "Yes, it is! Now, I play De-Fusion!"

Hiku calls out, knowing what that meant, "No, this can't be!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate glows and separates into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 X3) appears flying above Kagome's head, powering up their blasts and Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "This is going to hurt you, more than it'll hurt me, dork! Attack with White Lightning!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons hurls their blasts at the panicking Hiku and the blasts hits him, costing a huge explosion as Hiku screams as he's thrown back and hits the ground as he loses 9000 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hiku: 0

Kagome: 8000

Soon after, the final images disappear and the gang members were petrified with fear and one of them says, "Our leader had lost to a chick in one turn!"

Kagome sends a cold glare at Hiku's gang members, which sends shivers the gang's spines and yells out, "If you guys don't want to be next, I'd suggest running away! Far Away!"

Hiku's gang members ran away, leaving their leader behind, believing why they had a loser as their leader.

Kagome asks the girls, "Are you three alright?"

The blue haired girl says, "Yes, we're fine, thank you!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, "Kagome, we have to go!"

Kagome nods and walks away from the three girls, who gave each perplexed looks.

Yusuke and Kagome arrived at the park, like they were supposed to and looked around to see if anyone was coming.

Just then, an unfamiliar female voice rang, "It's about time you two showed up!"

The cousins turned to see a girl of their age, she had shoulder length silver hair with black streaks, her eyes were piercing sky blue, and her pale skin was soft and smooth. Her body was flawless, with curves in all the right places. She wore a sexy dark black tube-top that covers much of her voluptuous breasts, expect for one-eighth of the breast crack, the tube top goes down three-quarters the way to her navel, she has matching black leather jacket over the tube-top, her fingernails are a sparkling yellow color, she has a red mini-skirt that goes just below her navel, leaving plenty of mid-drift, and the mini-skirt goes down one-quarter of the way down her thighs or upper legs, and she has white high-heeled open toed shoes, exposing sparkling black and well-pedicure toenails.

Yusuke asks, in a cold serious tone, "And who in the hell are you?"

The girl replies, in a cold serious tone, "My name's Rose Tenku and I'm the one, who called you."

Yusuke asks, in a cold serious tone, "How did you get my phone number?"

Rose replies, with a cold sly smile, "From Saiou, of course…"

Kagome says, coldly, "Should have known…so why did you call us here for?"

Rose gets out from her jacket pocket a white envelope and gives it to Yusuke and says, "Saiou knows about your duel with your former teacher, Mr. Iwamoto and wants to give you something to help you."

Yusuke opens the envelope to find two Duel Monsters cards and Rose says, in a cold serious tone, "These spell cards will be your tools to help you two seek out the Ice Decks, a lot."

Yusuke gives the other card to Kagome and Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Thank you, Rose!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile of her own, "Yeah, this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Rose turns around and tells the cousins, with a cold sly smile, "I could say the same thing, Kagome. Just make sure you get those cards, 'kay!" Rose walked away from the twins. Rose made her way to the exit of the park and notices a dark shadow of a male form, by her.

The male figure wraps his arms inside Rose's jacket and around her waist and says, in a cold lovely tone, "So, how did it go, babe?" The male figure proceeds sucking on her neck, as Rose wraps her arms around his neck, enjoying the treatment.

Rose says, with a cold seductive tone, "It went perfectly!" She places her fingers into his well-combed blonde hair and says, "Master Sartorius will be pleased by this and we'll get our revenge soon enough."

The male figure says, looking at Rose's blue eyes, "Good, because I'm getting sick of waiting and want to take action right away."

Rose says, with a cold sly smile, "And we will, baby, we will…"

(The next morning)

In Sarayashiki Junior High, we find Mr. Takanaka in his office, huffing his hair, thinking his mind, _"Well, tonight's the night of the Reunion of our last year's graduates and as well as the duel between Iwamoto and Urameshi."_

Just then, the door opened to reveal Mr. Iwamoto walking in and asks, in a serious tone, "Mr. Takanaka, how do you think that Urameshi and Higurashi knew of the Ice Dragon Deck?"

Mr. Takanaka replies, in a serious tone, "I'm not sure and I know that Sheppard gave his word on not to speak of the Ice Decks to anyone, including his students at Duel Academy. We can't risk giving those cards to Yusuke Urameshi, but there's no talking him out of it. The Ice Decks contains a cold and evil force that is as old as time itself. It's been told that if the person holds that deck any longer than half a year and if he or she holds any anger then the emotions will be frozen."

Mr. Iwamoto says, in a serious tone, "Even so, I guarantee you that cockroach will not get his hands on those cards. I've devised a plan to stop his 'One Turn Kill'."

Mr. Takanaka looks at his employee and asks, "How are you going to do that, Iwamoto?"

Mr. Iwamoto says, with a sly tone, "Urameshi uses those Blue-Eyes White Dragons for his 'One Turn Kill' combo and if I make it that he can't use that combo and he'll be defeated and out of our lives forever." Mr. Iwamoto thinks, in a sly tone, 'And give Urameshi the schooling of a lifetime, that he'll quit dueling for life and he'll drop out of Duel Academy, so he wouldn't disgrace it with his presences, ever again.'

(In the evening, an hour before the reunion)

Yusuke was in his room, putting the finishing touches to his deck with a cold confident expression on his face. Yusuke says, in cold sly tone, "Excellent, my deck is complete and waiting to give that four-eyed dork, Iwamoto, a real schooling." Yusuke thinks back of all the times that Iwamoto has given him a hard time and believes it's finally payback time. Yusuke says, in his mind, coldly, _"I hope that Kuwabara and his gang will be there to see the duel and the schooling that I'll give that dork!"_ Suddenly, an image of Keiko enters Yusuke's mind and he growls in anger and says, in his mind, coldly, _"And when I get that deck, Keiko will be nothing more than a memory to me and out of my life, forever!"_

Just then, a knock occurred onto Yusuke's door, and Yusuke asks, "Who is it?"

Kagome's voice boomed, "Are you ready, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, with a cold smile, "Yeah…" Yusuke grabs his black trench coat, to put on with his black shirt and pants and walks out of his room to find Kagome, in her black wardrobe and Kira, wearing a green shirt, khaki pants and black boots and was covered in her purple dress shirt, unbuttoned. Yusuke, Kagome and Kira walked to the living to find, Chazz Princeton, in his North Academy uniform, sitting on the couch and Jaden Yuki, wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and a red vest on by the wall.

Jaden asks, "You're ready guys?"

Yusuke nods and says, with a smile, "You know it, Jaden."

Chazz gets up and says, in his usual tone, "The only reason why'd I want to go with you, slackers, so, I could see Yusuke lose!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Chazz, because I'm not gonna lose."

Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, Kira and Jaden walked out of the apartment. Hikari was on a date with Zane, while the reunion takes place.

After a while, Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, Kira and Jaden approached Sarayashiki Junior High grounds. They read a banner onto that said, 'Welcome Back Class of 2010!' in blue colors.

Just then, a familiar male voice, to Yusuke, Kagome and Kira, boomed, "Hey Urameshi! Kagome! Kira!"

The named people turned to see Kuwabara, who was wearing a white shirt and jeans, with an orange jacket walking towards them.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Hey Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara notices Yusuke's clothes and says in his mind, 'He's wearing black like Kagome!' Kuwabara notices Chazz and Jaden and asks, "Hey guys, who are your friends?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Guys, this is a friend of mine, Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara, these are friends of mine from Duel Academy, Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki."

Kuwabara gawks and yells out, pointing at Chazz and Jaden, "It's you two! I remember these faces! I saw your faces on TV!"

Jaden repeats, perplexed, "TV?"

Chazz slaps his forehead in annoyance and says, "How dense are you, slacker? He meant when those lousy scrubs of brothers of mine, broadcasted the School Duel!"

Jaden says, realizing, "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Jaden's innocent personality and Chazz says in his mind, annoyed, _"How does this spaz ever beat me!?"_

Kuwabara says, with joy, "I didn't expect to see you two in person!"

Chazz says, with a little disgust, "Uh…yeah!" Chazz asks, annoyed, "Can we please go, already!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious and angered tone, "Yeah, the less time I spend in this damned school the better."

Our heroes and heroines walked into the school, unknown to them that Genki Akaya was by the side of the school and processes to follow them, without being noticed. Genki was wearing a black shirt, black pants and a pair of black shoes to camouflage his surroundings. He followed Yusuke and his friends to the gym, wearing there was a bigger banner that read 'Welcome Back Class of 2010!' in blue and red letters. There were balloons, ribbons and other decoration. Very few people arrived and a familiar male voice boomed, "Hey guys!"

Yusuke and the others turned to see Syrus, Ryoko and Mia running towards them. Syrus was wearing a red polo shirt and tan pants, with white sneakers. Ryoko wore a yellow decent shirt, with jeans, along with a demin jacket and red sneakers. Mia was wearing a plain white shirt and demin skirt to the knee and jacket, with brown shoes.

Mia says, looking at Yusuke, "I didn't expect you to be in black, Urameshi."

Yusuke scoffs and says, "So what? I love the color black." Yusuke says, a cold sly smile, "Besides, I won't stay too long, as soon as I come for what I came for, I'm leaving."

Mia says, perplexed, "Wait! So, you're not staying!"

Yusuke tells Mia, in a cold serious tone, "Now, why would I stay for? I'm not staying in this dorky school any longer. It sickens me to limit."

Syrus thinks in his mind, 'I don't blame him…Yusuke has too many bad memories of this school.' Another thought came to his head and Syrus asks, "Hey, where's Catherine, Yusuke?"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Catherine? What's she got to do with this?"

Chazz asks, in his usual tone, "Yeah, what are you talking about, twerp?"

Ryoko asks, "Well, she's your girlfriend, right? So, we'd thought that she'd be here with you."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Catherine? My girlfriend? But you guys know that dueling is my only love and nothing else."

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Who told you guys that garbage anyways?"

Syrus replies, "Kari did…"

Ryoko says, "It was at the night, after the School Duel…"

Yusuke and Kagome's eyes widened and realized what their friends were talking about and Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "Kari saw the whole thing that happened between Cat and I, did she?"

Syrus says, "That's right, is it true, Yusuke?"

Yusuke yells out, "Hell no! That's not true at all that Catherine is my girlfriend and she never was! It's true that we did kiss and we realized that it'll never work at all and it'll only make us lose track of our goals."

Ryoko says, "So, you're not together with Catherine?"

Yusuke says, coldly, "No, and I'm gonna have a very long talk with Kari, later." Yusuke spotted Mr. Takanaka, talking to the person that Yusuke wanted to forget, Keiko, who was wearing a pink dress, and her new boyfriend, Tyku, who was wearing a white shirt and jeans, as well as a demin jacket, and a cold sly smile appeared on his face as he and Kagome made his way to his former principle.

Syrus, Kira, Ryoko and Mia thinks in their minds, in unison, 'Uh oh!'

Yusuke made his way to Mr. Takanaka and says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, old man!"

Just then everyone looks to the bushes as none other than Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi behind.

Keiko gasps in shock and says in her mind, in shock and her expression softening a little, _"Yusuke…"_

Yusuke paid no attention to his former girlfriend and her boyfriend and gives Mr. Takanaka a cold stare and Mr. Takanaka tells Yusuke, "Yusuke, it's nice to that you finally made it."

Keiko did a double take and asks, "Where's Catherine?"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "None of your business, girl!"

Keiko was taken back at Yusuke's comment and Yusuke asks, in a cold serious tone, "Where is it, Takanaka?"

Mr. Takanaka knew what Yusuke was talking about and says in his mind, _"I thought that he'd change his mind about that deck."_ Mr. Takanaka says, in a solemn tone, "It's on the counter on front of you."

Yusuke looks at a box on a nearby table and says, in a cold serious tone, "Let's see it!"

Mr. Takanaka sighs as he made his way to the table and opens the box and finds a Duel Monsters deck causing Yusuke to think, with an evil sly grin, 'The Ice Dragon Deck! Soon it will be mine!'

Yusuke says, in a cold nasty tone, "Now, where's Iwamoto!? Don't tell me that dork actually ran away!"

Just then, a male voice boomed, "Not exactly, Yusuke!"

Everyone turned to see, Mr. Iwamoto, with a KC2 Duel Disc, attached to his arm behind him, with a serious expression.

Tyku asks, perplexed, "What's going on?"

Kagome replies, in a cold nasty tone, "What does it look like, dork!? They're dueling!"

Tyku and Keiko says, perplexed, "A duel!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold nasty tone, as he gets out his duel disc, "Is there an echo, dorks?! That's right! A duel! I hope there's a janitor nearby, because there's going to be a real mess here."

Kagome says, with a cold and evil smile, "This will be quick and painless…for Yusuke that is. So, I hope you haven't gotten too attached to that Ice Dragon Deck, old man."

Keiko says in her mind, seriously, _"Something's wrong, here! Yusuke, I can understand, but Kagome calling Mr. Takanaka 'old man' or calling people 'dork'?"_

Just then, Yusuke's friends came back and Jaden asks, "Hey Yusuke, what's up?"

Jaden took a glance at Keiko and thinks in his mind, 'I know it may sound strange but I think I may know this Keiko girl…'

Chazz did a double take on Keiko and looks at Jaden and thinks in his mind, 'Hold up! Why does this Keiko girl look like Jaden?'

Mr. Iwamoto looks at Yusuke's friends and says, with a sneer, "You must be a few of Urameshi's friends. If that's the case, then you're a bunch of cockroaches too."

Chazz was angered at this and yells in his mind, angrily, _"What!? A cockroach! No one…and I mean…no one calls Chazz Princeton a cockroach gets away with it!"_

Jaden yells out, angered, "Hey man, that's not…" Kagome covers Jaden's mouth with her hand and says, "Jaden, this isn't the time."

Mr. Takanaka says, in a stern tone, "Iwamoto, that's enough!" Mr. Takanaka sighs and bows and says, "If you'll excuse me…" Mr. Takanaka made his way out, with Mr. Iwamoto following him, while taking the Ice Dragon Deck box.

Chazz says, in an angered tone, "Yusuke, you better beat that lousy scrub! If you don't…The Chazz will! I'm gonna 'Chazz him up' for calling me a cockroach!"

Just then, Ojama Yellow, as well as Ojamas Green and Black appeared by Chazz's head and Ojama Yellow says, _"That's right, boss!"_

Ojama Black says, _"Yeah, he has nothing on you!"_

Ojama Green cheers out, _"You'll Chazz it up!"_

Chazz growled in annoyance and yells out to the Ojamas, "What are you people doing here!?"

Keiko spots the Ojamas, by Chazz, who was yelling at them to 'get lost' and says in her mind, _"It's those Duel Monster spirits, again!"_ She thinks back when she first saw Yusuke's Winged Kuriboh spirit, when he was dueling that creep, Reginald Haga. She never got the chance to ask Yusuke about the Winged Kuriboh spirit, because she thought it was a present.

A few moments later, the reunion started and Keiko gave her speech, which took at least thirty minutes. Afterwards, the duel between Mr. Iwamoto and Yusuke was about it commence.

Everyone looked at stage, where the two duelists shuffles each others' decks.

Mr. Iwamoto says, with a sneer, "Accepting your challenge was the biggest mistake that you've made, Urameshi. You were checked to see if there weren't any cards in that black trench coat of yours and you weren't wired, which means that this will be a fair match. You'll lose in disgrace and become a failure like that tramp of a mother of yours."

Yusuke huffed as he ignored what his former teacher was telling him, just kept shuffling. Mr. Iwamoto growled, in annoyance as Yusuke was not paying attention to him and Yusuke says, in a cold nasty tone, "Just don't cry, when you lose in disgrace, loser!"

Mr. Iwamoto growled, louder at the insult, in annoyance.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man…I hope Yusuke wins!"

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "Of course, Yusuke will win! I mean he's one of our best students from school. Like Kagome, Yusuke has his 'One Turn Kill' combo to put that lousy scrub, Iwamoto, in his place."

Keiko says, "But Mr. Iwamoto is known to have a strategy to stop almost every card combo from happening. That would include Yusuke's 'One Turn Kill' combo."

Jaden says, "But still, that doesn't mean that Yusuke will lose."

Kuwabara says, nastily, "That doesn't matter, guys! All it matters is that, Iwamoto is put in his place!"

One of Kuwabara's friends, Okubo, says, "Yeah and Urameshi will give Iwamoto a taste of his own medicine."

One of Kuwabara's friends, Miyamoto, says, nastily, "It looks like the student finally gets the chance to school his former teacher."

Mr. Iwamoto says, snatching his deck from Yusuke's hands, "That's enough shuffling, punk!" He shoved Yusuke's deck back to Yusuke's hands and he and Yusuke walked away from each other about a good 20 feet of each other.

Mr. Iwamoto asks Yusuke, nastily, "Ready to lose, punk!"

Yusuke retorts, in a cold nasty tone, "I should be the one to tell you that, dork!" Mr. Iwamoto growls in anger as he and Yusuke activate their duel disks, which display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their dueling decks.

Mr. Iwamoto and Yusuke yell out in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Mr. Iwamoto: 8000

Yusuke: 8000

Yusuke tells Mr. Iwamoto, in a cold sarcastic tone, "After you, dweeb!"

Mr. Iwamoto retorts, nastily, "Fine, delinquent! Watashi no time, draw!" Mr. Iwamoto draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand!" Mr. Iwamoto draws three cards from his deck and sends two cards from his hand to the graveyard. Mr. Iwamoto says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn spell card to bring back my Invader of Darkness! It's what I used for my Graceful Charity's effect." Soon after, black smoke appears and the huge monster, Invader of Darkness (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500) appears on the field, behind Mr. Iwamoto in attack mode. Mr. Iwamoto slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate the card that'll seal your fate, Urameshi! Prohibition!"

Tyku, Ryoko, Mia, Keiko, Kagome, Chazz and Kira gasps in shock and Kira says, worriedly, "Oh no! Not that card!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, with a sly smile, "Now I can prevent you from using any card as long as I have this card on the field and I choose your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Syrus yells out, in shock, "What! No Blue-Eyes!"

Jaden says, worriedly, "But Yusuke always wins with those cards!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, sliding another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate the spell card, Axe of Despair to increase my monster's attack points by one thousand points!" Invader of Darkness's stats increases from 2900/2500 to 3900/2500. Mr. Iwamoto says, sliding another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now it skips your turn, so I can attack you directly!" Invader of Darkness charges towards Yusuke and slams its huge fist towards the former spirit detective, costing Yusuke 3900 life points. Mr. Iwamoto slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn!" Mr. Iwamoto says in his mind, _"Ha! With my Invader of Darkness on the field, that punk can't touch me! However, if he does get lucky and summons a monster with higher attack points, Negate Attack trap card will help. If he even thinks about using his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I'll have my Chthonian Polymer trap card to help."_

Current Score:

Mr. Iwamoto: 8000

Yusuke: 4100

Yusuke calls out, coldly, "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I activate my own Graceful Charity! Now I card draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand!" Yusuke draws three cards from his deck and sends two cards from his hand to the graveyard. Yusuke's face crept a cold smile and he says, in a cold sarcastic tone, "Hey, dork, I hope that you didn't think for once that you'll beat me, but this duel is about to end."

Mr. Iwamoto says, shocked, "How's that, Yusuke!?" Mr. Iwamoto says, with a sly smile, "Wait, I see! You're bluffing, punk! You can't use your 'One Turn Kill' because I stopped you from using your Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Yusuke asks, in a cold nasty tone, "Nice try, loser, but who said anything that my Blue-Eyes were the only ones that can pull off the 'One Turn Kill' combo!?"

Mr. Iwamoto gasps in shock, but regains his composer and says, with a sneer, "You're bluffing again, Urameshi! You can't possibly have made another way to make a 'One Turn Kill' without your Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "There's something else you should know about me! I'm not the Yusuke Urameshi that you've known, dork! I've changed and here's proof! I activate the Seal of Light!" The Field spell slot opens on Yusuke's duel disk opens, he puts a card in the slot, and he calls out, as the slot closes, "This seal as sealed your fate, Iwamoto!" Just then, a bright white circular boundary filled with magical symbols appears on the ground around the duelists, and series of lines draw out an asymmetrical six-pointed star within it.

Mr. Iwamoto asks, in shock, "What's going on, here!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "What kind of card did Yusuke play?"

Ryoko says, perplexed, "Whatever, it is, I never heard of this 'Seal of Light'."

Kuwabara says in his mind, seriously, _"No, it's deeper than that! I feel something completely not normal about that card Urameshi played!"_

A pitch white aura had surrounded Yusuke's body, as a similar symbol of the seal that he and Mr. Iwamoto was standing appeared on his forehead and glowed. Yusuke's eyes opened to reveal that his eyes were glowing purple for a moment.

Just then, Keiko felt a pang in her heart and placed her hand onto her chest and says, in her mind, worriedly, _"Yusuke…"_

Yusuke says, in a very cold serious tone, "Now, let the destruction begin!" Yusuke slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring from the graveyard, the card I discarded with Graceful Charity's effect, Armed Dragon level five!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700) appears on the field, in attack mode.

Mr. Iwamoto yells out, nastily, "That monster's weak! Do the math!"

Yusuke says, in a cold nasty tone, "I'm not done, dork!" Yusuke slids another card into spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate Level Up! Now my dragon has a little growth sprout! Say hello to my dragon Armed Dragon level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 glows as it grew to Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000). Yusuke calls out, in a cold serious tone, "But why stop, when they get bigger!" Yusuke places a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "Like my Armed Dragon level ten!"

Keiko says, perplexed, "Level ten!?" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV7 explodes as it is sacrificed and Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000) appears in its place in attack mode.

Yusuke then discards one card from his hand, his Stolen Mysteriously trap card, to the graveyard and he says, "Next, I play his ability! I discard one card from my hand in order to send your monster packing!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV10 sends multiple energy disks that destroys Mr. Iwamoto's Invader of Darkness.

Keiko says, surprised, "All that for one card?"

Yusuke draws five cards from his deck and says, in a cold serious tone, "Since, I discarded Stolen Mysteriously by a card effect and I had only one card in my hand, I get to draw five cards from my deck." Yusuke places a card onto the disc and says, in a cold serious tone, "Now I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800/DEF: 600) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke then says, display a Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) monster card, "Now, check out his ability! If I send him to the graveyard, I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick and his egg are engulfed in flames, the egg bursts, Red-Eyes Black Chick goes, and is replaced by Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) in attack mode. Yusuke then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Inferno Fire Blast! That means if I attack you directly with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, you take damage equal to his attack points!" Yusuke then calls out, coldly, "Hey, Red-Eyes, show this loser what you've got!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a sphere of black and violet energy at Mr. Iwamoto, it slams into him, he screams in pain as he loses 2400 life-points in the process. Mr. Iwamoto gasped as he kneed on one knee, gripping his arms and thinks in his mind, shocked and pants, 'I don't believe it…that actually hurt!'

Jaden calls out, "Awesome hit!"

Syrus calls out, "Yeah, no joke! Yusuke just hammered Iwamoto hard!"

Keiko gasped and says, "Guys, take a look!"

The others turned to see Mr. Iwamoto on his knees, groaning in pain and Keiko says, "Mr. Iwamoto…he's in pain."

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "You're insane! It's a hologram! You can't necessarily be in pain, girl!"

Kuwabara says, in his mind, shocked, _"Unless, that 'Seal of Light' has something to do with that!"_

After Mr. Iwamoto manages to get on his feet, Yusuke's face made a cold smile and says, coldly, "You think that's something, just watch." Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars out as it is sent to the graveyard and Yusuke puts a card on his duel disk. Yusuke shouts out, coldly, "Now, I summon Red-Eyes _Darkness_ Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon sends dark energy into the sky as they become thick with dark clouds and then Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) appears on the field with storm clouds sending down thunder and lightning.

Tyku shouts out, in shock, "What's that!?"

Jaden gasped and shouts out, "That's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Syrus says, in a nervous tone, "You mean that monster that Atticus used when he was Nightshroud."

Keiko and Kuwabara says, perplexed, "Nightshroud?"

Syrus says, seriously, "We'll tell you guys later!"

Yusuke says, in a cold nasty tone, "Guess what, dork!? You're in trouble, now! My Darkness Dragon has a special ability that you should know about, for every dragon in my graveyard, my dragon gains three hundred more attack points!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared as its stats climbed from 2400/2000 to 3600/2000. Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Oh yeah, plus there's my Seal of Light, now my monsters gain five hundred points!' Soon after, the Seal of Light's symbol appeared on Armed Dragon LV10's and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's forehead and their eyes glowed purple, as Armed Dragon LV10's stats increases from 3000/2000 to 3500/2000 and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increases from 3600/2000 to 4100/2000.

Mr. Iwamoto gasped and looked at his facedown cards and says, in his mind, _"Oh no! I can't use my Chthonian Polymer, anymore, but I can activate my Negate Attack to stop those attacks from my life points."_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "To insure nothing unexpected from you happens, I'll destroy one of your facedowns, like the far right, with Stamping Destruction!"

Mr. Iwamoto gasps in horror, as his facedown Negate Attack trap card was destroyed. Mr. Iwamoto says, in his mind, stunned, _"No! My Negate Attack! Urameshi couldn't have known that it was Negate Attack that he destroyed. It has to be done by dumb luck!"_

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and says, in a cold taunting tone, "Oh and it gets worse, loser! Now, since Stamping Destruction had destroyed one of your cards, you lose five hundred points!"

Mr. Iwamoto gasps in horror, as he loses 500 life points and Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I've wanted to do this for a very long time, Iwamoto! Consider this payback, dork! Finally, after all this time, the student schools his former teacher and the schooling starts, now! Armed Dragon level ten, attack with Static Orb Thrust and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Darkfire!" Armed Dragon LV10 conducts electricity with its claws and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon powers up its blast in its mouth. Armed Dragon LV10 launches its energy ball and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fires the dark flame beam at Mr. Iwamoto, who braced himself for the impact. The blasts slammed into him, causing a very huge explosion.

Everyone gasps, in shock, as they see Mr. Iwamoto yells out, in pain as he's thrown back from his spot.

Yusuke says, in an excited tone, coldly, "Buda! Bing! In the famous words of Chazz Princeton, Iwamoto: You go bye-bye!"

Mr. Iwamoto's form hits the ground hard, stunning him, as his life-points went to zero.

Final Score:

Mr. Iwamoto: 0

Yusuke: 4100

Soon after, the final hologram images as well as the 'Seal of Light' symbol on Yusuke's forehead had disappeared. Everyone, except for Ryoko, Syrus, Chazz, Kira and Jaden, was surprised to see Yusuke Urameshi, former street punk of their old school.

Tyku says, in shock, "I can't believe it!"

Mia says, in shock, "Urameshi defeated Mr. Iwamoto, in one turn!"

Keiko, herself, was bluffed to see her ex-boyfriend finishing a duel in a single turn. She got the feeling there was something more to this duel, for instance what happened to the one person that she fell in love with.

Kagome places a cold smile, as she walked off, without a word to her friends.

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "See? What did I tell ya! That chump never had a chance!"

Jaden cheers out, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Syrus yells out, "Let's yell it out! Ichi!"

Jaden cheers out, "Juu!"

Kira cheers out, "Hyaku!"

Kagome cheers out, "Sen!"

Yusuke pumped his fist in the air and yells out, "Urameshi Thunder!"

Keiko murmurs, perplexed, "Urameshi Thunder?"

Chazz huffs and mutters, while the others yells out 'Thunder!', "Well, 'Chazz it up!' sounds a lot better."

Mr. Takanaka was in shock and says, in his mind, 'Impossible! Yusuke finished the duel in a single turn! Sheppard wasn't joking about Yusuke finishing his opponents in one turn. How could Urameshi do that!? In all the time, I've known him, Yusuke Urameshi was a novice in Duel Monsters, but how he can do that! He couldn't be cheating, because we inspected him to see if there weren't any cards or if he wasn't wired. The deck was shuffled, how could Urameshi have done that!?'

Yusuke turns to Mr. Takanaka and says, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, old man! We had a deal!"

Mr. Takanaka sighs in defeat and says, solemnly, "A deal is a deal. I'm a man of my word. Okay, Yusuke, I'll get it to you." Mr. Takanaka walked off

Yusuke places a cold smile as he followed his former teacher away from the gym.

Genki walked behind the door as Mr. Takanaka and Yusuke walked pasted the door that Genki was hiding in. Genki popped his head out to see the retreating back of the older males.

Jaden places his hands behind the back of his head and says, with a laugh, "I never get tired of that 'One Turn Kill'!"

Chazz says, as he did an about face, "I don't know about you, guys, but I'm leaving!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "You're leaving?"

Chazz says, "Well, duh, girl! I came here only for the duel." Chazz walked off, with Jaden following and he turns around and says, "Later!"

In the hallways, Genki walked towards the main office and opens the door, by a crack. He pops his head to see if there were anyone close by. By the looks of the area, there was no one in sight.

Genki says to himself, in a whisper, "Coast is clear…!" Genki gets into the office and walks carefully to the principal's office, while pressed his ear to the door.

(In the principal's office)

Mr. Takanaka went to his desk, while Yusuke and Kagome were watching him as he takes out a key from his desk. Mr. Takanaka walks to a picture hanged on the wall and moves it aside, to see a safe was kept behind the picture.

Yusuke places a cold smile and says, in his mind, 'A safe behind the picture, that's original.'

Mr. Takanaka unlocks the safe and gets out the box that contains the Ice Dragon Deck. Yusuke walks by and snatches it from him and opens the box and throws it away. When Yusuke looks at the cards, he says, with a wide cold grin, "Excellent." Yusuke takes the deck with him and tells Mr. Takanaka as he passes by him, in a cold tone, "Be thankful that I agreed to that duel, Takanaka. I could have destroyed this entire office." Yusuke then starts to talk away from Mr. Takanaka.

Yusuke then says, coldly, "Let's go, Kagome!"

Without a word, Kagome walks out of the office, with Yusuke in front and they went for the main office door and walked out.

Kagome says, in a cold sly tone, "Awesome job, cuz! Now, we have at least one of those Ice Decks!"

Yusuke says, in a cold sly tone, "Yeah, no joke! Now, all we need is the last one…the Ice Spellcaster Deck in your old school."

Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "I just hope that I don't have to run into those bitches that I used to think as friends, before they showed me their true colors, by bringing that dog-eared bastard!"

When they passed the gym, they heard a slow song and there was couples dancing to the music. Yusuke caught a glimpse of his former girlfriend dancing with her love companion with arms wrapped around each other. Yusuke scoffs, coldly, and walked away with Kagome following him. Yusuke looks at the Ice Dragon deck and felt his aching heart feeling going away and replaced it with relief and calmness.

While dancing, Keiko caught a glimpse of her former boyfriend leaving the door and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, 'Yusuke, I see that you're leaving me again. If you want me out of your life forever, then I'll anything that'll make you happy, even moving on.'

After he checks that Yusuke and Kagome were gone, Genki gets out of the office and goes to the end of the hallway to see no one was around as he gets out a red communicator, similar to the PDA for the students in Duel Academy, that Pegasus gave him. Genki dials Pegasus's number and went for an answer.

Just then, Croquet's image appeared on the screen and Croquet says, _"Hello!"_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Hey Croquet, may I please talk to Mr. Pegasus?"

Croquet says, _"Oh Mr. Akaya, I'll get Mr. Pegasus, right now!"_

Genki waits for a while, unaware that he was being watched.

Just then, Pegasus's voice boomed from the other side of the phone, _"Hello Genki-boy! What's on your mind?"_

Just then, a familiar female voice boomed, "No way, Maximillion Pegasus!"

Genki yelped and turned to see Sakura behind him, wearing a black shirt, skirt and shoes. Genki yells out, "Sakura, what are you doing here!?"

Sakura decided to ignore Genki's question and tells Pegasus, who was shocked to see another person with Genki, excitedly, "Mr. Pegasus, sir, I've always been a fan of your work!"

Genki says, in an annoyed tone, "Sakura, do you mind!?"

Sakura asks, "Why? I'm just…"

Genki yells out, "No, you're being a pain! I'm trying to talk to Mr. Pegasus about an important matter and it's top secret, so…"

Pegasus says, interrupting Genki, _"Actually, I don't mind if your friend is on the mission, Genki. She could prove to be useful."_

Sakura tells Genki, boastful, "Ha! See, he doesn't mind!"

Genki huffed and says, "You don't even know what this is all about, anyway."

Pegasus asks, in a serious tone, _"Genki, what happened in the duel?"_

Genki replies, "Yusuke Urameshi duel Mr. Iwamoto and defeated Iwamoto, in one turn."

Sakura says, "I never thought that Urameshi would actually do that to a duelist like Mr. Iwamoto."

Pegasus says, in a serious tone, _"Well, he did probably gain the cards to do it, from Seto Kaiba, while he, Kagome Higurashi and Catherine Maxwell were at his mansion as his apprentices."_

Genki and Sakura yelps in shock and Genki yells out, "Yusuke Urameshi was one of Seto Kaiba's apprentices!"

Sakura yells out, stunned, "The Seto Kaiba, legendary duel monsters champion, second to Yugi Muto, the current King of Games and owner of the prestigious dueling school in the world Duel Academy."

Pegasus says, in his usual tone, _"That's right, my dear!" _Pegasus tells Genki, in a serious tone,_ "Genki, I want you and your friend to keep an eye on Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi for now on. I fear that now that Yusuke Urameshi has that cursed deck, I fear for his health!"_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Yes sir!"

(At the Urameshi residence)

After getting to the apartment, Yusuke opened the door to reveal Zane and Hikari sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Zane's arm wrapped around Hikari. The two looked at Chazz Princeton, Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi, with perplexed expressions.

Hikari says, "That was fast!"

Yusuke says, as he walked in the apartment, coldly, "Yeah…well I didn't want to stay long. There were some faces that I didn't want to see."

Zane asks, "What happened?"

Kagome says, "Yusuke dueled Mr. Iwamoto, he won and then we left!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Oh and Hikari, I know it was you, who told the others about Catherine and mine nonexistent love relationship."

Hikari jumps from the couch and says, "What!?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Syrus and Ryoko told us about what happened after the School Duel that you spied on me kissing Catherine! Next time, when you make a conclusion, sis, make sure that you have the _right_ evidence!"

Zane asks, in a serious tone, "What do you mean the 'right evidence'?"

Chazz says, "Yusuke and Catherine aren't dating or together! They never were!"

Hikari says, perplexed, "You mean that…you and Catherine weren't dating in the first place…"

Yusuke then says, "That's right! All we did was kiss and that's it! Plus, we know that moving our relationship to the next level will ruin it!"

Hikari groans as she slaps her forehead and says, "Oh god, I told Keiko the wrong information!"

Yusuke and Kagome narrowed their eyes and Yusuke asks, in a cold serious tone, "What do you mean by that, Kari?"

Zane says, in his usual tone, "Kari told Keiko about your nonexistent love relationship with Catherine."

Kagome says, coldly, "You're kidding!"

Just then, Yumi appeared beside Kagome and says, _"Oh man! Poor Tyku!"_

Kagome asks, telepathically, _"What do you mean?"_

Yusuke asks, telepathically, _"What does he have anything to do with this?"_

Yumi tells Yusuke and Kagome, _"Tyku doesn't know that he's being led on by that brat! Keiko is probably planning to do to Tyku the same way that she's did to Yusuke!"_

Yusuke says, telepathically in a cold angered tone, _"So, she's playing with his emotions like she did to me!"_

Kagome tells Yumi and Yusuke, telepathically, _"No! Keiko would never do that!"_

Yusuke tells Kagome, coldly, _"Kagome, remember Saiou was the one, who told us this and he's also the same person that told you that, those so-called friends of yours from the Feudal Era, including that dog-eared freak of nature, as well as your old friends back at home, were playing with your emotions! Don't tell me that starting to doubt Saiou's words!"_

Just then, Kagome's stunned expression turned into a cold and stoic one and says, telepathically, in a cold tone, _"No way! I'm finding it hard to believe that Keiko would actually play with people's emotions, like a toy!"_

Yusuke tells Kagome, telepathically, _"I know! I had a hard time believing it, before Saiou showed me evidence, the same way that in those dreams of yours, where your so-called friends from the Feudal Era, including that dog-eared freak of nature, were trying to kill you. Without Saiou, then you would have been dead!"_

Just then, images of Kagome's friends, including Inuyasha, trying to kill her in her dreams, appeared in her head.

Just then, Sango's voice boomed into Kagome's head, darkly, _"What! You thought that we loved and cared about you……"_ Next, Miroku's voice boomed into Kagome's head, darkly, _"You were nothing but a jewel detector for us." _Then, Shippo's voice boomed, darkly, _"…I can't believe that you actually believed that all of us cared about you from the very beginning. Now I see someone, who's actually dumber than Inuyasha."_ And then, Inuyasha's voice boomed, darkly, _"So, now you're beginning to understand, Kagome…We never cared about you, we hated you. You were just another Kikyo to me! I never cared about for a second, bitch! I hated you! I hate you!"_ Finally, Koga's voice boomed, darkly, _"You actually thought that I hated Inuyasha…Please, dork, you must be complete stupid, thinking that I, Koga, the leader of the wolf demons, would consider making YOU my woman! To tell you the truth, Kagome, Inuyasha and I were only playing with you to make you think that I hated him. I don't hate Inuyasha, however I DO hate you!"_

Kagome's expression turned into a really cold one and yells out, telepathically, _"They had no right to do that to me! They'll pay for this! I'll bite it for now, but I still have my doubts about Keiko playing with each people's emotions."_

Yumi tells Kagome, with a genuine smile, _"Take your time with it, Kagome! But don't fall for any tricks that she might pull on you. She might just use you to get to Yusuke."_


	65. More Truths or Lies

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 65: More Truths or Lies**

(In the white hall)

In the white hall, we find Sartorius, seating at his small table, looking at the Temperance, the Star and High Priestess Tarot cards, seriously.

Sartorius says, plainly, "Yusuke Urameshi has proven himself loyal to me. However with Kagome Higurashi, I'm sensing little doubts about her dear friend, Keiko Yukimura. All though, she believes me that her friends, including Inuyasha, has betrayed her, she's still having doubts on me. I hate to pull these inhumane acts on them, but it's the only way to pull the 'Chosen Ones' to the light." Sartorius soon glows sickly white and says, with an evil grin, "Sooner or later, they'll all see the light!"

(With Yusuke)

In the sidewalk of Tokyo, in the mid-afternoon, Chazz Princeton, Kagome Higurashi and the Urameshi triples were running the way to the Truesdale's house, to watch the Pro-Leagues duels and it would be a good chance to check up on the duelists that Zane has to face in the future.

Kira yells out, "Come on, guys! We don't want to be late!"

Chazz pants, while running and says, "Well excuse me for having pure human blood in my veins!" Taking it, while back, Chazz learned about Yusuke's days as a spirit detective and little of Kagome's stories in the Feudal Era, now back to the story.

Kagome tells Chazz, "I don't have demon blood in my veins like my cousins do."

Chazz mutters, "Oh yeah!"

Just then, a high familiar male scream was heard from the alley.

Hikari says, stunned, "What was that?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That's Syrus! I know that scream anywhere! Come on!"

From the alley, there were his bike and a pile of groceries lying on the ground by Syrus's battered body was laid. Hovering above him was tall form of Tyku Ryuuzaki, with a cold angered expression on his face. Tyku says, in an evil angered tone, as he kicked Syrus's right side hard, "That'll teach you, twerp!"

Kagome, Hikari and Kira's voice boomed, shocked and horrified, "Syrus!"

Tyku turned to see Chazz, Kagome and the Urameshi triples' shocked expression and Kira says, stunned, "It's Tyku!"

Hikari asks, horrified, "What the hell happened here?"

Syrus groans and says, unconsciously, "Please…Tyku…please stop!"

Tyku kicks Syrus's body and yells out, in an evil angered tone, "Shut up, runt!"

Everyone gasped in shock and Yusuke looks angrily at the blonde before him and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You bastard! You're gonna pay!" Yusuke charges towards Tyku, ready to pound him

Kagome calls out, shocked, "Yusuke wait!"

It was too late, Yusuke's fist connected to Tyku's face. Tyku fell down to the ground hard. But Yusuke wasn't done yet and he grabs Tyku's shirt hard. He punches hard to Tyku's chest, broking his ribs, ripping a part of the white shirt that Yusuke grabbed. Tyku's body slams onto the ground hard, temporary stunning him.

Yusuke spits at his face in disgust and went to the injured Syrus, yelling out, "Syrus!" Yusuke carries Syrus in his arms while Hikari and Kagome were picking up the chips and drinks that Syrus carried.

Hikari says, "Let's take him home."

Yusuke nods, solemnly, thinking, _"Anything is better than looking at this loser's face."_

Kira picked up Syrus's bike and followed Chazz and her siblings and cousin to the Truesdales.

Hikari says, solemnly, "I can't believe that Tyku did this to Syrus!"

Kagome says, "I wonder if Keiko knows this, already."

Yusuke scoffs and says, coldly, "Who cares? If she knows then that's her problem and to think that I actually sorry for you for having such a trickster as a girlfriend."

Yusuke's sisters could feel the coldness from Yusuke's words and sighs solemnly.

(At the Truesdale household)

Yusuke, Chazz, Kagome, Hikari and Kira approached to the Truesdale household. Zane opened the door to reveal Mrs. Truesdale, Jaden, Ryoko and Kuwabara, who has already arrived and they gawked at Syrus, who being carried by Yusuke.

Mrs. Truesdale, Zane, Jaden and Kuwabara yells, shocked, "Syrus!" They ran towards their friend, son and brother's unconscious form and Zane asks, angered, "Who did this!?"

Hikari says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Zane! It was that guy Keiko is seeing, Tyku Ryuuzaki!"

Zane says, in an angered tone, "He did this!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "Yeah! That bastard did this! But, I made him pay for it!"

Kuwabara says, in an angered tone, "I knew that guy was bad news when I first saw him!"

Ryoko says, plainly, "Man that's ugly!"

Mrs. Truesdale says, in a serious tone, "Quick, let's get him inside!" With that, they ran into the house.

Kagome asks Yusuke, whispering, "Yusuke, do you remember your dreams about the S.D.F. capturing you?"

Yusuke tells Kagome, whispering, "Yeah, but I had to do it, Kagome. I mean, that creep hurt Syrus and I had to make him pay for it. Besides, as along as we're with Saiou, those dorky tools can't touch me, anymore."

Syrus was placed on his bed, gently by Yusuke and Kagome placed the covers over the small boy. Kagome says, solemnly, "I hope that Syrus will be okay."

Yusuke says, solemnly, "I hope so too."

(At the alley)

Tyku groans as he slowly regains consciousness and he thinks in his mind, in an evil tone, _"Gees, that hurts! Hopefully, that little twerp friend of Urameshi's will be unconscious long enough for the plan to work. This is a foolproof plan and it has to stay that way."_

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, worriedly, "Tyku! Are you okay!?"

Tyku turns to see a worried Keiko Yukimura running towards his aid and placed an evil sly smile on his face, thinking, _"There's another one born every minute."_

Keiko asks, worriedly, "What happened!?"

Tyku groans out and says, while in pain, "It…it's Urameshi…he did this…"

Keiko gasped in shock and thinks in her mind, _"Yusuke did this!"_

(At the Truesdale household)

At the Truesdale household, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton sitting on the couch, while Zane Truesdale, Ryoko Lyon, Hikari and Kira Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were sitting on the floor with the T.V. Mrs. Truesdale was by her youngest son's bedside, watching Syrus, in case he walks up.

The television announcer calls out, "Another win for the D!"

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "The D does it again!"

Hikari tells Zane, "Hey Zane, maybe you should watch out for this guy."

Zane tells Hikari, "Don't worry, Kari. I never lose."

Ryoko gets up and says, plainly, "I'm gonna see if Truesdale is okay." Ryoko walks towards Syrus's room.

Chazz asks Kagome, "Hey Kagome, are you going home sometime tomorrow."

Kagome says, "Yeah, I'm kind of homesick, you know." Yumi appears by Kagome and tells Kagome, mentally, _"Hopefully, we can avoid those back stabbers at home."_

Kagome narrowed her eyes to a cold glance as Eri's voice boomed, darkly, _**"How do you know that we really care about you, Kagome?"**_ Next, Yuka's voice booms, darkly, _**"Do you honestly think that we love you as a sister to us?"**_ Finally, Ayumi's voice darkly, _**"This is well hurt me more than it hurts you…**__**Actually, I lied to you, I won't be hurt, but you on the other hand, Hag-o-me, will feel pain and lots of it!"**_

Kagome says, in a cold tone, mentally, _"Yeah."_

Just then, Sartorius's voice booms, into Yusuke's and Kagome's head, _**"Yusuke, Kagome, I need the two of you to meet me at the park, immediately."**_

Yusuke and Kagome got up from their seats and walked from the living room and to the door, which got Jaden's attention and he asks, perplexed, "Hey, where are you guys goin'?"

Yusuke says, in an emotionless tone, "We're going to home!" Without a word, Yusuke opens the door and Kagome walked out with Yusuke following, while closing the door behind him.

Ryoko says, "I wonder what that is all about."

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, _"Yeah, they just left at the same time! I wonder…SARTORIUS!"_ Kuwabara jumps from floor and dashes towards the door, yelling out, "I've got to go, guys! I've got a huge final exam to study for and my sis'll kill me if I don't study! Later!" Kuwabara opened the door and closes it on his way out, while Chazz scoffs and thinks in his mind, _"Dork!"_

Kuwabara jogged away from the lawn and to the sidewalk, tracking down Yusuke and Kagome, without them noticing, while thinking in his mind, _"This has to be the work of that damn brainwashing freak! It has to be! I hate lying to Syrus and the others, but Koenma told us not to tell any of this to Kari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Chazz or Jaden and especially Keiko. There's no use of letting them be worried. We just need to concentrate on getting Urameshi and Kagome back from that brainwashing freak, without them knowing."_

(At the park)

At the park, by the trees, we see Sartorius standing under the tree and looking at this pocket watch, with read 4:45p.m., with an evil smile and say, "It won't be long now."

Just then, a male voice asks, a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, are you sure that Urameshi and Higurashi will show?"

Sartorius looks at the owner of the voice and says, plainly, "Of course, they think that I'm the one that they trust the most."

(At the street)

At the street, we find Mrs. Yukimura walking with two bags of groceries, until she spotted Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi walking at the other side of the street. She placed a smile on her face and was about to call out their names, until she spotted Sartorius walking towards them from the entrance to the park.

Mrs. Yukimura thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Who is this man?"_ She sees Yusuke and Kagome talking to him, with smiles on their faces and thought it was a friend of theirs. Suddenly something clicked in her mind and she thinks, _"That man must be a friend of theirs, but he does look strange with that pale white… Wait a second! Long blue and white hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue graduate trench coat, blue eyes, earrings and pale white and strange looking face. It's him! So, he must be Saiou and the person that told Yusuke those lies about Keiko and it looks like he has Kagome with him. I better get a better look on the situation and possible to if he's the one, who's spreading those lies into Yusuke's head."_ Keiko's mother walked towards the other side of the street, after Sartorius walked into the park with Yusuke and Kagome following him.

She then walking into the park and quickly hid herself to the trees, while Kuwabara walked into the park, trying to find a place for him to hide. He then spotted Mrs. Yukimura by the trees, hiding.

He gasps, in shock and calls out, whispering, "Mrs. Y., what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Yukimura looked at Kuwabara and says, in a plain tone, "Kuwabara, I could be asking you that."

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "Look, Mrs. Y, it's not safe for you to be here."

Mrs. Yukimura tilted her head and says, "What are you talking about?"

Kuwabara stiffed, while trying to come up of an excuse for Keiko's mother to hear, so she wouldn't be able to listen in the conversation. He was about to speak, until Mrs. Yukimura placed the groceries on the ground and held her hand to Kuwabara's face and says, in a whisper, "Hold that thought, Kuwabara, they're about to start. Hopefully, we'll get to the bottom of this and it'll be over."

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, _"Yeah, but it wouldn't be in our favor, I can tell you that."_

Yusuke asks, plainly, "So, Saiou, why did you call us for?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "I've heard what happened to your friend, Syrus Truesdale, and I'm sorry for what happened to him."

Mrs. Yukimura asks Kuwabara, in a serious tone, "What's he talking about? What happened to Syrus?"

Kuwabara says, in a low angered tone, "He was beaten up to a pulp by that jerk Keiko is seeing, Tyku Ryuuzaki!"

Mrs. Yukimura gasps in shock and says, worriedly, "Oh my god…is he okay?"

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and Urameshi made him sorry for it by beating him up."

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a low angered and serious tone, "Mr. Yukimura and I knew that boy was bad news and this proves it."

(While at the other side of the park)

While at the other side of the park, we find a black limo parking by the edge of the entrance to the park. The door opens to reveal Holly, Inuyasha, in his human form, and his friends, including Koga and Ayame, getting out of the limo, except that they were wearing modern clothes. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt and jeans with white sneakers, while his younger sister, Holly, was wearing a blue shirt, with and jeans with red sneakers. Koga was wearing a white shirt, jeans and a denim jacket, but he still had his fur hand band on his fore head, along with black tennis shoes. Ayame was wearing a red polo shirt with a white skirt to her knees, with red sneakers. Miroku was wearing a dark violent shirt with jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Sango was wearing a yellow shirt with jeans and yellow tennis shoes. Finally, Shippo had taken a form of a human eight-year-old boy with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a yellow shirt with overalls and a pair of green tennis shoes.

Koga says, in his usual tone, "Man, that took too long! I've could have gotten here faster than this 'limousine' thing."

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "For once, I agree with you, wolf."

Miroku says, in his logical tone, "Yes, but this is another era, gentlemen. We must be able to blend in perfectly and judging what Maximillion told us is that Sartorius has made his appearance in this area."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "The sooner we find him, the sooner we get Kagome back."

Koga tells the group, seriously, "I'm picking up that lying bastard's scent, along Kagome's and other person with them."

Ayame says, seriously, "Koga's right! This person's scent is a mixture of a human and demon."

Shippo asks, "So, could there be another half demon like Inuyasha and Holly?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That doesn't matter as long as Sartorius is going down."

Holly and Kagome's 'former' Feudal Era friends walked into the entrance of the park and sneaked into the park to while the getting into their hiding places. Miroku, Sango and Ayame hid behind the fountain and Inuyasha, Holly, Koga and Shippo hid in the trees to watch what is going to happen.

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Hey, Saiou, I got the Ice Dragon Deck now."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Yes, I've heard about that, Yusuke. Excellent work. Now there's a matter of getting the Ice Spellcaster Deck."

Kagome says, with a cold tone and a cold sly smile, "Don't worry about that, I'm already on it."

Kagome's 'former' Feudal Era friends, except for Inuyasha, gasps in shock at the hint of coldness from Kagome's voice.

Shippo says, a low plain tone, "Whoa! Kagome's voice sounded cold."

Koga says, a low angered tone, "Yeah, no kidding. What could that bastard did to her?"

Inuyasha was growling in anger, while looking at Sartorius and thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn you! You're gonna pay for what you did to Kagome, you bastard."_

Sartorius says, with an evil sadistic smile, "I'm glad that the two of you could come, because I have startling news for you, especially for Yusuke."

Yusuke asks, in a cold tone, "What do you mean, Saiou?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, a cold serious tone, "He means me, Urameshi!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, coldly, "That voice!" He and Kagome whipped their heads to see a face that they would never see ever again.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "YOU!!"


	66. Nasty Arguments and Insidious plot

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 66: Nasty Arguments and Insidious plot**

Yusuke and Kagome sends cold glares that the male figure, which was the one, who forced Keiko the kiss that ended the relationship between Yusuke and Keiko, Reginald Haga.

Kuwabara and Mrs. Yukimura, who were hiding by the trees, looked Reginald Haga, who's hair was a bit long since the last time and Kuwabara says, in an angered tone, "It's that punk, Haga!"

Mrs. Yukimura says, in an angered tone, "What's he doing here!? Hasn't he caused enough problems already?"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What the hell's this asshole doing here?"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You've got some nerve showing you've after what you've done!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, trying to calm him down, "Yusuke, Kagome, calm down! He's with us."

Yusuke tells Sartorius, coldly, "Saiou, how do you know that he isn't a spy for that little brown haired traitorous wench, who I thought was my girlfriend and cared about me!?"

Reginald tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Urameshi, I can understand that you're upset seeing me again after what I've done to you, but I was also betrayed by Yukimura as well."

Kuwabara and Mrs. Yukimura says, in disbelief and unison, whisperingly, "What!?"

Kagome tells Reginald, in a cold sarcastic tone, "Yeah and Kuwabara is the next Einstein! Give it up, dork! You think I was born yesterday! I remembered what you did to my cousin, a year ago!"

Ayame says, in an interested tone, "Wow, Kagome's different from the last time I've seen her."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Yes and it's because of Sartorius."

Reginald says, pleading tone, "Please, you must believe me!"

Yusuke asks, in a cold tone, "And why should we, twerp!?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Because, he went through the same thing that you did, Yusuke."

Yusuke looks at Sartorius, with disbelief, and asks, "What do you mean by that, Saiou?"

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "What am I going to tell you will make you think that I'm your ally?"

Yusuke asks Reginald, coldly, "And why should I listen to you, Blondie?"

Reginald tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Because we both harbor the same disgust for Keiko Yukimura and we share a love for dueling, of course."

Kagome asks Reginald, "You hate Keiko as much as Yusuke does?"

Reginald tells Kagome, "Yes, but you should harbor the same disgust for that traitorous wench because of what she did to your cousin."

Kagome says, plainly, "I'm still having a hard time believing that the girl that I've known since childhood, that stopped Yusuke from jumping off that bridge when they were ten was the one, who's been playing with my cousin's emotions, like it was a toy."

Holly and Kagome's 'former' friends from the Feudal Era gasp in shock and Shippo says, with a hint of hope, "Hey, guys, I think the 'old' Kagome's coming out."

Koga says, plainly, "Yeah, but who do you think is this Keiko girl?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Who knows? But I think it's someone that Kagome knows."

Reginald tells Yusuke and Kagome, "Urameshi, what I'm about to say will make you angry, but you have to know what was going on, while you were in Demon World."

Mrs. Yukimura says, perplexed, "Demon World?" She looks at Kuwabara and asks, "Do you know what he meant?"

Kuwabara froze and shook his head, not wanting to reveal Yusuke's secret to her.

Shippo says, stunned, "No way! That guy that Kagome's with is a demon."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Not necessarily! He's more like a half demon like Inuyasha and Holly."

Holly says, perplexed, "But he look a lot like a human to me."

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "Saiou told me about your days as a spirit detective and your demon heritage as well as Kagome's days in the Feudal Era, where her friends, who she thought cared about her."

Yusuke and Kagome tells Reginald, coldly, "Don't remind us!"

Mrs. Yukimura says, perplexed, "Now, it's 'spirit detective' and 'demon heritage' and now 'Feudal Era', I wonder what's going on here?"

Kuwabara says, playing dumb, "Yeah, go figure!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Get to the point, Haga! What the hell are you trying to tell us?"

Reginald says, in a cold tone, "Okay! Yukimura and I started dating while you were in Demon World and she told me about a way to break your heart into many pieces until it'll be beyond repairs. She told me about how it's a bother to have a boyfriend, who's always gone all the time fighting demons, instead of increasing her popularity at Sarayashiki Junior High School."

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, angered, _"No way! Keiko wouldn't do that! That twerp is one damn lair!"_

Mrs. Yukimura thinks in her mind, angered, _"I know my daughter and she wouldn't think of Yusuke that way, in a million years. Plus, 'fighting demons' sounds farfetched."_ Mrs. Yukimura got a thought in her head and thinks, _"Then, again, there was that sudden earthquake that happened about a year ago _(AN: Sensui case)._ Not to mention, Yusuke being gone, like he's disappeared without a trace for three weeks. What's going on here?"_

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "She told me that she's only playing with your heart and doesn't really care about you, Urameshi. She told me that you were a worthless street punk with a whore of a mother and sisters."

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "She said that, did she?"

Reginald says, in a cold and serious tone, "That's right! She planed to break up with you here at the Japanese Independence Day, a year ago. But fate has smiled at you, Urameshi, and you broke up with her, which placed a huge dent in her plans. Of course, she didn't want it to end with you breaking up with her."

Yusuke says, coolly, "Oh I get it! Typical! The kind of arrogance that someone with a popularity status would have."

Kagome tells Yusuke, "But what about your title as 'Prince of the Obelisks'?"

Yusuke scoffs and says, coolly, "At least, I don't worry about making my popularity at Duel Academy, a big deal to me! Unlike HER! I'm totally different!"

Reginald asks Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Urameshi, did Yukimura by any chance tried to seduce you to get you back to her."

Yusuke knows what Reginald and tells Reginald, in a cold annoyed tone, "I remember and thank you so opening an old wound! She got that idea from a friend of mine and happens to be the assistant to that pacifier-sucking turncoat, who I thought was my friend. After I got my heart thrashed, that overgrown toddler and his daddy went his little 'Tool Brigade' to arrest me and sent me to spirit world jail, a year ago. The same thing happened to a friend of ours, Catherine Maxwell, a half Ma-zoku like me." Yusuke points at Sartorius and says, "But thanks to him, I was freed from those dorks and Saiou, here, showed me the truth about my 'girlfriend' so-called feelings."

Reginald says, in a solemn tone, "You too, huh? Saiou here gave me a glimpse of Yukimura's real feelings towards me. Like you, I was a pawn in her sick game, just for her popularity at her high school."

Yusuke says, coolly, "Some things may never change."

Reginald says, coldly, "No joke! At first, I didn't believe it! But when I went to her school, because there was a Valentine Dance there, I saw her in the arms of another guy, Tyku Ryuuzaki, and I could see the love and warmth in her eyes, as she placed her lips onto his." Reginald clinches his fists and says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn her! I was heart broken that day! I went to confront her, two days later, until her 'new' boyfriend came and beat me to a pulp. She took great pleasure seeing me in pain, the only that was broken majorly was my heart! I was at the end of my rope, until Saiou came and offered me the ability to have my feelings towards Yukimura as well as my ability to fall in love to be completely frozen and taken away so I'll never haunt me, again!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "It hurts a lot when you've known her to be the kind hearted person, since childhood, but it turns out that it was all a show."

Kagome says, plainly, "uh…no offense or anything but I still don't believe it! I still don't believe that Keiko Yukimura would ever anything that horrible to anyone."

Kuwabara and Mrs. Yukimura looks at Kagome and Mrs. Yukimura says, "It looks like Kagome doesn't necessary believe those lies. I can tell you that some of the parts of that story were true, but the betrayal parts are completely false!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "Kagome, how could you say that!? You heard his stories!"

Reginald takes out something from his pocket and gives it to Kagome and says, "You want your proof, here it is."

Kagome opens the envelope and inside were pictures. Kagome gasps in shock as she searched every picture with disbelief and thinks in her mind, _"No! It can't…"_

Yusuke asks Kagome, "Hey 'cuz, what's up?" Yusuke looks at the pictures and was immediately disgusted with them. Yusuke snatched the pictures and searched through them and thinks in his mind, _"Every word of it…"_

Reginald tells them, coldly, "And there's more! You know about the beating of your friend, Syrus Truesdale."

Yusuke says, angrily, "How can I forget!? That bastard, Tyku, hurt him and I made him sorry for that!"

Reginald gasps and says, "You did!?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Yep!"

Reginald says, with a trouble expression, "I see!" Reginald thinks in his mind, _"That was a little too much."_

Yusuke asks, plainly, "Hey, bro, is there something wrong?"

Reginald snapped out of his thoughts and says, "No! I'm fine!" Reginald tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Anyways, as I was saying. I was one my way home, until I heard familiar voices. It turned out to be our 'former' girlfriend and her overgrown dork of a boyfriend. They talked about a way to bring Urameshi back to Yukimura's arms and breaking his heart again."

Yusuke asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "Doesn't that little geek have anything better to do than hurt other people?"

Reginald says, coldly, "Then, I spotted Syrus Truesdale spying on them. I was going to warn him until they spotted him. Yukimura left after she told Ryuuzaki to 'take out the trash'."

Yusuke gasps and says, coldly, "You're kidding, right? She didn't even care that Syrus could get hurt!"

Reginald says, "No she didn't! All though, Syrus would have been killed if you didn't come and rescue him."

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I'm afraid that Mr. Haga isn't lying all of it was true."

Just then, a female voice booms, "I beg to differ, liar!"

Yusuke, Kagome, Reginald and Sartorius as well as Holly, Inuyasha and his friends turned to an angered Mrs. Yukimura, while Kuwabara came out of his hiding place, which was a shock to Yusuke and Kagome.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Mrs. Yukimura, Kuwabara, what are you doing here and how long were you there!?"

Mrs. Yukimura replies, nastily, "Making sure that lying jerk stops while he's ahead and long enough to hear all those lies coming from that boy, Reginald's, mouth!?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, _"If Mrs. Yukimura had everything from our conversation then she must have heard about Yusuke's secret!"_

Mrs. Yukimura points at Sartorius and says, seriously, "Yusuke, whatever that man is telling you are all lies!"

Yusuke says, "Lies?"

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "That's right! You should know that Keiko wouldn't do all those things to others!"

Kuwabara calls out to Yusuke, "That's right, Urameshi! That freak, who you think is so great, has been lying to you and Kagome the entire time!"

Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "Saiou never once lied to us before, Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara mumbles, repeating Yusuke, "Saiou?"

Mrs. Yukimura tells Yusuke, in a begging tone, "Yusuke, please! You and Kagome have known Keiko, since childhood and…"

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "Oh really! That's not what Saiou's telling me! Ever since, Saiou entered in my life, we've been living greatly over the past year!"

Kuwabara tells Yusuke, "Listen to yourself, Urameshi!" Kuwabara points at Sartorius and yells out, "That bastard has been lying to you and Kagome! You can't honestly believe that Keiko would actually play with your emotions! She really did love you!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "If that's the case, then why did she get a two new boyfriends, while I was in Duel Academy all in the same year, after me, huh?! Care to explain that, genius!?"

Kuwabara yells out, seriously, "But Keiko hasn't gotten two boyfriends! Those lies are sprouted from Haga and that pale faced freak, who long due for a haircut!"

Kagome voiced, venomously, "Oh really! That's not what this says, Kuwabara!"

Kagome takes the envelope from Yusuke's hands and throws it over to Kuwabara. He catches it, opens the letter and he's shocked as Mrs. Yukimura looks at the picture that Kuwabara was looking. They were looking at pictures that seem to be Reginald and Keiko having a good time in place, almost like a date. Mrs. Yukimura shook her head and whispers, disbelief, "No! This can't be true!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "You know what they say, guys! A picture's worth a thousand words."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "And that nothing that Saiou says are lies! He's been truthfully towards us since the day we met! Hell! He even told me that my so-called 'boyfriend' was really two-timing and cheating on me with his slut of a girlfriend!"

Inuyasha and Koga thought in unison, perplexed, _"Boyfriend!? What's she talking about? What's a boyfriend anyways!?"_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "You remember that right, Kuwabara!? The one, who's always seeing his ex-girlfriend behind Kagome's back! The attitude and gangster one and that was before we met Saiou!"

Kuwabara stared at the pictures with disbelief and thinks in his mind, _"Oh no! This can't be true! It can't be!"_

Mrs. Yukimura thinks in her mind, disbelievingly, _"No! These have got to be fake! This can't be true! No! I refuse to believe that my own daughter would do this to someone!"_

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Mrs. Yukimura, I had my doubts that Keiko would actually hurt Yusuke by playing with his emotions and heart! I'm sorry, but after listening to Yusuke's and Reginald's stories and looking at those pictures, I have to say that I can't continue my friendship with someone who enjoys hurting and deceiving others, like your daughter did to my cousin and friend, Syrus Truesdale. Plus, not just my so-called boyfriend, but my so-called friends back at home are in this as well! They're all just sit…"

Just then, a loud sound of something crashing into the ground hard occurred, which got everyone's attention.

Kagome thinks in her mind, disbelief and coldly, _"That sound! It can't be…"_

Kagome looks at the ground where a human Inuyasha was on the ground moaning pain and she thinks in her mind, coldly and bitterly, _"What the hell is HE doing here!?"_

Yusuke looks at Kagome's angered facial expression and asks, plainly, "Hey Kagome, you know that guy?"

Kagome asks, coldly, whispering, "Yeah! You remembered that dog eared freak of nature, right!?"

Yusuke says, coldly, "How can I forget!? The bastard hurt you on purpose!"

Kagome points at Inuyasha, who was standing up slowly and says, in a cold bitter tone, whispering, "That's him in his human form. Enough come to think of it, I always thought that he can change during the new moon."

Yusuke looks at Kuwabara and tells him, "Hey Kuwabara, take Mrs. Yukimura far away from here!"

Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "But what about…"

Yusuke tells Kuwabara, coldly, "Just go, now!"

Not wanting to argue, Kuwabara grabs Mrs. Yukimura's wrist and says, "Sorry, Mrs. Y., but we have to go!" Without a word, Kuwabara yanks the middle-aged woman away from the park.

Once the two were gone, Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, who was his feet and transformed into his half demon form and yells at Kagome, angrily, "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome!?"

Kagome yells out, ignoring him, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelps out in pain when the necklace pulls him down to the ground, slamming his head into the hard ground, once again.

Holly says, surprised and feeling sorry for Inuyasha, "Ouch. That's going to hurt."

Kagome yells out, coldly, "What the hell are you doing here, mutt!?"

Inuyasha felt hurt when Kagome called him that and got on his feet. Inuyasha replies, seriously, "I came here to tell you that bastard that you think is so great is lying to you!"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelps out in pain when the necklace pulls him down to the ground, slamming his head into the hard ground, once again. Kagome yells at Inuyasha, in a cold angered tone, "You have no right to call him a lair, dog boy! After what you and the others did to me, give me one good reason why I should listen to a word you say!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Because, he's telling you the truth!"

Just then, Holly, Koga, Sango, Ayame and Miroku came out of their hiding places, which was a shock to Kagome.

Shippo tells Holly, "Holly, you can't come out, otherwise, Sartorius will find you and probably bring you into his control."

Holly nods her head and says, seriously, "Right!" Shippo jumps from the tree and transforms into his original form onto Miroku's right shoulder.

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, pointing at Sartorius, "Kagome, how could believe this freak over us!? Haven't I always declared that I'll always protect you, even the mutt declared it as well!"

Kagome yells at Koga, coldly, "Yeah, only to protect your precious jewel shard detector! Come to think of it, wolf boy, it was the only reason why you claimed me as 'your woman' in the first place, wasn't it!? I mean, why didn't you take Ayame over there as your bride, considering on made a promise to her before you met me!"

Yusuke asks Kagome, coldly, "Hey Kagome, are these the guys from the Feudal Era, who you thought were your friends, but in the end they betrayed you!?"

Kagome replies, coldly, "They're the ones! Though, I'm amazed that they could get here from the past."

Sango yells out, angrily, "We're not the traitors!" Sango points at Sartorius and yells out, "See him! He's the liar!"

Kagome yells at Sango, in a cold nasty tone, "You have no right to call Saiou a liar, bitch!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "See he even lied about his name!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Hate to admit it, but Koga's right, Kagome! His name isn't Saiou at all, his name is Sartorius! He's brainwashed you and feed you lies!"

Kagome shouts out, coldly, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelps out in pain when the necklace pulls him down to the ground, slamming his head into the hard ground, once again.

Yusuke tells Inuyasha, in a cold sneer, "You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't ya, muttface!"

Koga yells at Yusuke, angrily, "Hey, no one calls Inuyasha, 'muttface' but me!"

Kagome tells Koga, in a cold angered tone, "Talk to my cousin that way, you stupid wolf, or I'll make you seriously regret, dork!"

Holly and Kagome's 'former' friends from the Feudal Era yells out, shocked, "Cousin?"

Yusuke tells Kagome's 'former' friends from the Feudal Era, in a cold tone, "That's right, dorks! I'm Kagome's cousin, Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome told me all about you guys, including that dog!"

Ayame says, seriously, "Wait a second! That's the name of one of the 'Chosen Ones' that Maximillion told us!"

Inuyasha, who was getting on his feet, tells Yusuke, "Then, I hate to break it to ya, kid, but that guy, who you think is so great, has been lying to Kagome and I'm betting that he's lied to you!"

Yusuke tells Inuyasha, in a cold nasty tone, "Listen, dog boy, Saiou is no liar, he's been truthful since the very beginning!"

Shippo tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Like Koga and Inuyasha said, he lied about his name! His name is Sartorius, not Saiou!"

Sartorius chuckled and says, plainly and coldly, "I'm amazed that you all can tell Kagome the truth about my identity."

Yusuke and Kagome looks at Sartorius and Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Hey Saiou, what are you talking about?"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "You must understand, Mr. Urameshi, I had to hide my identity from my enemies in spirit world."

Ayame says, perplexed, "Enemies?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "I'm beginning to see how you got into this era."

Yusuke ask Sartorius, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, "Yusuke, Kagome, my real name is Sartorius, no doubt about it and I'm afraid that Prince Koenma has been after me for some time and send these traitors from the Feudal Era to bring me in, while taking Kagome away from this era and the Spirit World Defense Force taking you away, Yusuke."

Holly murmurs, in anger, "That's not true."

Koga yells out, stunned, "What!?"

Miroku yells out, outraged, "That's a lie!"

Yusuke says, a low cold tone with more great anger and hatred towards Koenma, "Why that overgrown dorky toddler? He'll do anything just to get me away from the world so I wouldn't be a threat to that brown haired geek's new dork of a boyfriend!"

Kagome tells her 'former' friends from the Feudal Era, coldly, "I can't believe you guys! What you did to me was bad enough, then you had to make matters worse by letting those tools from spirit world take Yusuke away from the world!"

Sango tells Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, that's not true!"

Shippo tells Kagome, seriously and solemnly, "Kagome, how could you see that we're playing with your emotions?"

Kagome yells at Shippo, coldly, "If you think those crocodile tears are gonna work on me, you've got another thing coming, twerp! That might have worked on the 'old' Kagome, but this new and improved one will not fall for that! The old Kagome Higurashi died after she learned the real and horrible truth about her so-called friends from the Feudal Era as well as the ones back at home!"

Sartorius tells Kagome's 'former' friends, coldly, "You've caused enough grief for Kagome and I'd appreciate if you'd please leave before I'll be crossed."

Inuyasha tells Sartorius, nastily, "And you'd better fest up the real truth to Kagome or else, you bastard!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, coldly, "Kagome…"

Kagome getting her cousin's message and shouts out, coldly, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelps out in pain when the necklace pulls him down to the ground, slamming his head into the hard ground, once again. Kagome shouts out, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground multiple times with painful yelp with every 'sit'.

Shippo hid behind Miroku's head and murmurs, "Man! Even while she's brainwashed, Kagome is even scarier, when she's mad."

Ayame tells Kagome, "How could you still defend that man, after he confessed about lying about his name!"

Yusuke tells Ayame, in a cold serious tone, "The reason behind this was because he was hiding from pacifier breath and his tools!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! He had every reason to do that!"

Sartorius says, plainly, "Right now, Kazuma Kuwabara has probably told Koenma about my whereabouts."

Yusuke asks, coldly, "Doesn't Kuwabara realized that pacifier breath wants nothing more than to put me in bars!?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Most likely, Koenma threatened the safety of Kuwabara's elder sister, Shizuru, which made Kuwabara a pawn in his plans to get you. Then, he's now using your friends, Kurama and Hiei as well."

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "That toddler bitch has gone too far this time! I've got to warn them!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "It's not that easy, Yusuke. Like your friend, Kuwabara, Koenma has threatened the life of Kurama's human mother as well as Hiei's younger sister, Yukina. So, if they don't do what they are told then, Koenma will more likely to hunt them down."

Kagome says, horrified, "That's terrible!" Kagome tells Yusuke, "Yusuke, I can't believe that you actually worked from him! What a jerk!?"

Yusuke scoffs and says, coldly, "Toddler jerk is more like it, Kagome."

Miroku yells out, seriously, "Can't you see that Sartorius is sprouting more lies!?"

Kagome tells Miroku, coldly, "Why don't you shut that trap you call a mouth, you fake lecherous monk!? That mouth of yours may work on other girls but it wouldn't work on this one!"

Miroku was taken back by Kagome's cold tone and Yusuke says, coldly, "Let's get out of here, guys! Because right now, I don't want to look at the faces of the ones, who hurt my cousin before anymore."

Kagome says, coldly, "I'll definitely take that choice, later dorks!" Yusuke and Kagome turned around with Reginald and Sartorius following them, leaving Kagome's 'former' friends behind.

Sango tries to speak, but Miroku places a hand on her right shoulder and says, solemnly, "There's no use in talking to Kagome now, Sango. She too far has gone at the moment. Sartorius feed her enough lies to make her believe that we're her enemies. Let's go, everyone!"

Koga tells Miroku, "We're gonna leave it like this, monk?"

Miroku tells Koga, "We have no choice but to go back to Maximillion and we can think of another way to get Kagome back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, after departing with Sartorius, Yusuke, Reginald and Kagome went towards Yusuke's apartment, after Yusuke invited Reginald to his house shortly after Sartorius had departed from them.

Reginald tells Yusuke, plainly, "Thanks for inviting me to your home, Urameshi."

Yusuke tells Reginald, plainly, "No problem, Reggie!" Yusuke opens the door to his apartment and calls out, "Mom, I'm home!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "It's about time you got home!"

Yusuke, Kagome and Reginald turned to see a familiar face before them. Which turned out to be Yusuke's, Jaden's and Syrus's old friend and former roommate, Chumley Huffington, wearing a blue business suit and black formal shoes standing before him with a smile.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "No way! Chumley!?"

Chumley walks over to Yusuke and exclaims, happily, "Yusuke! Give me some love!" Chumley embraces Yusuke in a bear hug and Yusuke winch in surprise of the strength of hug with Chumley's bulk and all.

Yusuke tells Chumley, weakly, "Chum…can't breathe…"

When Chumley releases Yusuke for some air, Kagome walked over to Chumley and embracing him as well and says, "It's good to see you, again, Chumley!"

Chumley says, returning the hug and says, "Same here, Kagome!"

Later on, the door entering the apartment opened to see Zane Truesdale, Hikari and Kira Urameshi, Chazz Princeton, Ryoko Lyon and Jaden Yuki coming inside and Yusuke, who sitting on the couch with Kagome, says, to his sisters and friends with a smile, "Hey guys! Guess who came in to say 'hi'!"

Hikari asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "He means me!"

Everyone turned to see Yusuke's, Jaden's and Syrus's old friend and former roommate, Chumley Huffington, letting go of Kagome.

Ryoko says, stunned, "No way!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Chumley!?"

Chumley walks over to Jaden and exclaims, happily, "Jaden! Give me some love!" Chumley embraces Jaden in a bear hug and Jaden winch in surprise of the strength of hug with Chumley's bulk and all.

Jaden tells Chumley, weakly, "Chumley…can't breathe…"

When Chumley releases Jaden for some air, Hikari walked over to Chumley and embracing him as well and says, "It's good to see you, again, Chumley!"

Chumley says, returning the hug and says, "Same here, Kari!" They let go of each other and Ryoko asks, "What are you doing here, Chumley?"

Chumley replies, "Mrs. Urameshi came and brought me here, since she knows that I'm friends with Yusuke, Kari and Kira."

Zane says, with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Chumley."

Kira asks, curiously, "So, what's it like to work in Industrial Illusions?"

Chumley replies, "It's great and all but I miss you guys too much!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Well, it's great to see you again, Chumley."

Chumley says, with a smile, "Yeah!" Chumley notices Reginald and asks, "Who's he?"

Everyone turned to see Reginald Haga in the apartment room, which made the anger within Zane, Hikari and Kira grow and Hikari yells out, angrily, "You!? What the hell are you doing in this place, Haga!?"

Kira says, in a nasty tone, "You got some nerve coming here after what you've done!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Is this someone you guys know?"

Zane says, in an angered tone, "Unfortunately, yes! He's the main reason for our headaches last year and now."

Hikari tells Reginald, seriously, "You have two choices leave by choice or by force!"

Yusuke gets in front of Hikari to put his hands to his sister's shoulders and says, "Whoa, sis! Reggie isn't the enemy here!"

Hikari says, in disbelief, "What?"

Yusuke tells Hikari, coldly, "That's right! I invited him here, because we wanted to get rid of a painful memory of a certain brown haired dork that some of us know, since childhood."

Just then, a knock occurred on the door, which got everyone's attention as Kira went to open the door. Then, the door opened revealing Keiko Yukimura with her bangs covering her eyes.

Hikari asks Keiko, perplexed, "Keiko, what are you doing here?"

Yusuke scoffs and says, coldly, "Whatever she wants she can getting it away from here!"

Keiko looks at Yusuke with anger and charges towards him then slaps him hard and yells out, angrily, "Yusuke, I hate you! Why do you cause me so much pain!?"

Yusuke looks at Keiko with cold anger and yells out, in a cold angered tone and ignored the sting of Keiko's slap, "Me causing you pain!? What about you causing me pain!?"

Keiko yells out, "Tyku told me that you rough housed him in the alley and told him to stay away from me!"

Yusuke yells out, in disbelief, "What!" Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "I could care less when guy hangs with the likes of you! Now get the hell out of my house and out of my life!"

Hikari gets in between the former couple and tells them, "Hang on, guys! I think we need to clear things out!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Easy, Kari!" Yusuke points at Keiko and yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "By telling this two-timing dork to leave, before she's thrown out for starters!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I'm not leaving until we talk!"

Kagome then steps forward tells Keiko, in a cold serious tone, "Really, Keiko, I think you should leave now because I've caused enough problems already for Yusuke!"

Keiko was surprised by Kagome's cold tone towards her and Keiko says, in disbelief, "Kagome, what are you saying?"

Kagome tells Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "What I'm saying, dork, is to get out now!"

Keiko asks Kagome, perplexed and in a painful tone, "Why are acting this way, Kagome?"

Kagome tells Keiko, in a cold tone, "Don't play dumb, Keiko! It's because what you did to Yusuke and not to mention Syrus!?"

Reginald then steps forward and tells Keiko, coldly, "And not to mention me, Yukimura!"

Keiko looks at Reginald and becomes angrier and yells out, "What's going on here and what the hell are you doing here!? Haven't you caused enough grief in a lifetime!?"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "Funny, we should be acting you that, Keiko! You've been two-timing both me and Reggie!"

Keiko yells out, in disbelief, "WHAT!? That's not true! I'd never lower myself into dating someone like Reginald Haga!"

Kagome tells Keiko, in a cold bitter tone, "Lying to us, again, Keiko! You just don't know when to quit!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That can't be true! That means that you're the bastard, who told my brother all those lies aren't you!?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "That has to be it!"

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm not the liar here!" Reginald gets out an envelope and says, "I got copies of the pictures right here!" Reginald throws the envelope to Hikari and she catches it and gets out pictures of Reginald and Keiko in place, almost like a date. Hikari was having a hard time believing this and the others, including Keiko looked the picture.

Keiko says, in disbelief, "Those pictures have to be fake!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, coldly, "How could you make fake pictures? Plus, Reginald told us that it was you, who told your boyfriend to attack Syrus in the alley!"

Hikari, Zane, Jaden, Ryoko, Chumley, Kira, even Keiko gasps in shock at this and Chumley asks, stunned, "What happened to Sy!?"

Kagome tells Chumley, coldly, "It appeared that Tyku went and seriously injured Syrus!"

Chazz says, in a plain tone, "It's true! The twerp is now in his room sleeping!"

Kagome says, coldly, "He almost killed him too!"

Keiko yells out, outraged, "That's not true! I'd never allow anything bad happen to Syrus! Plus, Tyku would never hurt anyone at all! You've got to believe me!"

Hikari says, plainly, "That's right! If Keiko was there, then we'd probably seen her!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Oh really, It's true that, I was the one, who beat that bastard up because he did some major damage to Sy's body and that was it!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, "Don't call my boyfriend a bastard! He happened to rescue Syrus from a bunch of thugs! He told me that himself!"

Reginald gets out a tape player out and says, in a cold tone, "That's not what this tape says, dork!" Reginald presses the play button and a voice sounded like Keiko booms, _"What are you doing here, twerp!?"_

Everyone gasps and turned to Keiko, who was having a hard believing it and Keiko says, "No! That voice…it's not me!"

Syrus's voice boomed from the tape, _"I can't believe it, Keiko! Yusuke was right along! You are just going to get him back long enough to break up with him!"_

Keiko's voice boomed from the tape, _"You're not telling that street thug anything! Tyku, take out the trash!?"_

Tyku's voice boomed from the tape, _"Gladly, babe!"_ Reginald pressed the off button and Keiko shook her head, in disbelief, "That's not true! It's false!"

Chazz tells Keiko, nastily, "You know what they say, girl! A picture's worth a thousand words!"

Kira says, solemnly, "I can't believe that you did that, Keiko!"

Hikari says, with disgust, "No joke! My own friend…my best friend…the girl that I've known since we were four and the girl that I think of as a younger sister…"

Keiko tells Hikari, in a begging tone, "Kari, please! You've got to believe me! You know I'd never do that! Not to Syrus!"

Zane says, with anger, "But you did! To my own brother no less!"

Ryoko says, with anger, "True, that twerp's cowardliness might be a pain, but you had no right to hurt him the way that you did, Keiko! I always thought it was Urameshi doing the hurting, but instead it was you all along!"

Keiko says, in a begging tone, "You guys know me better than that!"

Kagome says, in a cold tone, "I thought I did, Keiko! I thought I knew everything about you! But after what you did to my cousin, Reginald and my best friend, how can I believe you after everything you've done?"

Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "Not to mention that the evidence brought here doesn't fall in your favor. Now do us a favor and leave!"

Kagome says, with an evil sly grin, "Or better yet!?"

The next thing happening was Keiko screaming as she was thrown out of the apartment and hits the floor with her back by Kagome.

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "And don't even think about coming back!"

Kagome says, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, this apartment has become a 'no traitor' zone!"

Hikari tells Keiko, nastily, "And consider our friendship over, Keiko! If I ever see you anywhere near my brother or Syrus, then you'll be very sorry!"

Just then, Yusuke, Kagome and Hikari walked inside the room with Yusuke calling out, coldly, "Later, dork!"

Then, the door being slammed occurred, made Keiko wince. Keiko looks at the door hopelessly as she sits up and looks at the ground, while holding back the incoming tears while thinking in her mind, _"Everyone of my friends are gone now!"_

Jaden looks at the door while thinking, _"This could be plain worse but I'm feeling that Keiko could be telling the truth, but Yusuke has been telling some of the truth about Syrus getting beat up by Tyku. This may be a crazy thought but I think Keiko isn't the type of person that would play with others' emotions. True, the evidence doesn't go in her favor but why do I get the feeling that Keiko or Yusuke are telling the truth and they both have a different versions of the stories."_

(Outside the apartment complex)

Outside the apartment complex, feeling hurt, rejected and broken Keiko wonders through the narrow streets while wiping her tears away, thinking, _"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry about those things. It should have stayed in the past. Could this day get any worse?"_

The brown haired girl approached her family diner until she was met with the stern looks of her parents. Keiko asks, confused, "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

Mr. Yukimura tells his daughter, in a serious tone, with his arms crossed, "Oh nothing, just I got off the phone with Mrs. Truesdale, about Syrus's encounter with that boy."

Keiko tells her father, in a distress tone, "Dad, you can't possibly believe that Tyku did that!"

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "Keiko, Mrs. Truesdale claimed that the Urameshi triples, Kagome and their friends saw Tyku badly injuring Sy."

Keiko says, in a low angered tone, "So, you're going to believe them over me! Why can't you guys see that Tyku is a caring person, rather than some hoodlum?"

Mr. Yukimura says, "Ever since, that boy came into our lives, you've lost your closest friends because they all sensed something horrible about that boy, but you are blinded by the truth!"

Keiko yells out, in an angered tone, "Maybe, my so-called friends are too stupid to see the opposite! Now my parents can't see that at all! At least, he doesn't leave me in a middle of dates and accuse me of playing with someone's emotions like Yusuke did!"

Mr. Yukimura tells Keiko, "Keiko, that's enough! What happened to you!? You never were this way before! But I do know this, you are forbidden to see that boy or bring him here and you are grounded until further notice!"

Keiko yells out, in disbelief, "You're not serious, dad!"

Mr. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "Note serious face. I'm sorry, Keiko! But I knew there was something that I didn't trust about that boy since the first time I've seen his face, but after what he did to Sy, I was right! That boy can't be trusted and if I ever see him in this diner and you're with him, then I'll personally hunt him like the dog he is!"

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "We're doing what we think is good for you, now."

Keiko was trying to fight the tears coming and yells out, "That's not fair!" She then ran to the direction to her room.

After the door to her room was slammed, Mrs. Yukimura sighs, looks at her husband and asks, "Don't you think we were a little too hard on her."

Mr. Yukimura says, in a low tone, "I admit that, but it's what he did to Syrus that angered me! I mean Sy's like a son to me, since…well…you know…"

While outside, a figure was seeing lurking about the diner and took form of Tyku Ryuuzaki, who had a bandage wrapped on his forehead, getting out a cell phone from his pocket, dialing a number and places it in his ear.

Just then, an evil plain voice, _"Yes!"_

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, I've came to tell you that the plan is going very swell!" Tyku says, with an evil sly smile, "That wench, Yukimura, is about to get the biggest heartbreak in history that she'll die! When do I hit her where it hurts, sir!? I'm sick of playing the boyfriend of that dork!"

Sartorius's voice says, from the phone, _"Tyku, I heard from a reliable source that you were rather clueless with Yusuke's and Keiko's friend, Syrus Truesdale, overhearing your conversation with Rose."_

**Flashback**

In the park, we find Tyku Ryuuzaki sitting on the bench waiting for someone. Just then, a pair of hands appeared, covering his eyes and a feminine voice calls out, in a seductive and sly tone, "Guess who?"

Tyku places a cold sly smile as he takes off the hands covering his eyes and he turns to see the blue eyes of Rose Tenku, with an evil sly smile on her lips. Tyku says, with an evil sly tone, "Hey, babe!"

Rose giggles seductively as she walked around the bench and sits on Tyku's lap, then kisses his lips. Tyku returns to kiss as he wraps his arms around Rose's waist and Rose did the same with Tyku's neck. The two departed and Rose asks, with a sly seductive tone, "So, how's Operation: Playing Boyfriend, doing, honey?"

Tyku says, with an evil sly smile and tone, "It's working perfectly! That wench, Yukimura, is eating at the palm of my hand. Almost everyone of her pathetic closest friends, including her 'former' boyfriend, Urameshi has left her. Pretty soon, everyone of her friends will cast her out of her life and die a lonely death."

Rose says, with an evil excited tone, "I've watched you and that bitch and I have to say that you're one convincing actor! Almost like you're actually in love with her!"

Tyku scoffs, coldly, and says, with an evil smile, "Yeah right, babe! Hell will freeze over before I fall in love with that dweeb!"

Rose says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke, hon! She and Urameshi are the main reasons of our headaches!" Rose says, with a cold sly smile, "Urameshi and his dorky cousin, Higurashi, are being taken care off. I knew that whole 'Sick girl' reputation that Higurashi had back in middle school was nothing but a fake. I even heard that it was Higurashi's own grandfather was the one telling these 'sick granddaughter' stories."

Tyku says, with a cold sarcastic tone, "Doesn't that old man have a better excuse than that!? Come on, I mean does she look like have any of the sickness that grandfather of hers has been telling everyone?!"

Rose says, with a cold sly smile, "I believe there are some things that people would believe, especially those things that are filled in Urameshi's, Higurashi's and Yukimura's heads right now! It's a matter of time before the pain commerce."

Just then, a male voice booms, angrily, "Guess again! You two aren't hurting my friends!"

Tyku and Rose looks at an angry Syrus Truesdale staring at them hard and Rose asks, in a cold nasty tone, "What are you doing here, twerp!?"

Tyku tells Rose, "Hey Rose, this little runt is Yukimura's childhood friend."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "I can't believe it, Tyku! Keiko loves you and you are going ahead and breaking her heart! She's been through enough pain since last year!"

Tyku tells Syrus, in a cold nasty tone, "In case you've forgot, twerp, Yukimura wouldn't listen to you if you're about to see something bad about me!"

Syrus gets out a tape player and presses the play button and Rose's voice booms, _"So, how's Operation: Playing Boyfriend, doing, honey?"_

Tyku's voice booms, _"It's working perfectly! That wench, Yukimura, is eating at the palm of my hand. Almost everyone of her pathetic closest friends, including her 'former' boyfriend, Urameshi has left her. Pretty soon, everyone of her friends will cast her out of her life and die a lonely death."_

Rose's voice booms, _"I've watched you and that bitch and I have to say that you're one convincing actor! Almost like you're actually in love with her!"_

Tyku's scoff is heard from the player and booms, _"Yeah right, babe! Hell will freeze over before I fall in love with that dweeb!"_

Rose gets off from Tyku's lap and Tyku gets up from the bench and tells Syrus, coldly, "You know, twerp! Judging what your friend, Yukimura tells me about you, you're pretty gutsy to challenge me like that!"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "I may be a coward at times but when it comes to defend my best friend's honor that you're about to trash, then you better believe that I won't back down!"

Rose says, with a cold grin, "Well, looks like the twerp has a backbone! Well, here's a little message, dork, you're not telling that bitch and her street thug boyfriend anything!" Rose tells Tyku, "Tyku, take out the trash!?"

Tyku crackers his knuckles with an evil smile, "Gladly, babe!"

Syrus gasps and went for his bike which had a bag of groceries on and drove off. Syrus rode away from the parking hoping to find either Yusuke or Keiko to warn them. Just then, pieces of stones appeared in Syrus's way as the wheel of Syrus's bike hits it. The little light blue haired teenager was sent flying from his bike and crashing into an alley with the groceries bring thrown to the ground. Syrus tells to get up but something hits his back as he was forced down.

Tyku adds more pressure to Syrus's back from his foot as Rose came in and grabbed the tape player that Syrus had with him. Rose takes out the tape, drops it and smashes it with her foot. Tyku grabs Syrus's shirt and pulls him up, then punches him in the gut. Tyku kept using poor Syrus as his own punching bag, after Rose had left until Chazz Princeton, Kagome Higurashi and the Urameshi triples came in and rescued him.

**End Flashback**

Tyku grits his teeth and says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, that was an accident! I had no idea that twerp was listening in our conversation, I swear! It won't happen again."

Sartorius's voice calls out from the phone, _"Not to worry, my young friend that was nothing but a mere accident. However, this accident had made your jobs of taking away all of Keiko Yukimura's friends away from her. I was told from a reliable source that all of Keiko Yukimura's friends have turned on her, including Yusuke Urameshi's sisters."_

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "All there's left is that little spy that Rose and I encountered."

Sartorius's voice calls out from the phone, "There's nothing to worry about, my friend. All that matter is that Keiko Yukimura is left with one friend and that's hardly a threat to us, now. Now I believe that our dear Keiko is feeling depressed about what happened with her now 'former' friends. However, Mr. Ryuuzaki, when your mission is complete then I have a little favor to ask of your girlfirend."

Tyku replies, with an evil sly smile, "I'm all ears, master."

To be continued…

Author's Note: I know that you guys want to have Yusuke and Keiko back together already, but that's not going to happening in the much later chapters. I know that someone had wanted me to have Yusuke get so mad at Keiko and Hikari that he grabs them by the throat and holds them to the wall then out of nowhere Zane comes in sees this then everyone else comes in and a huge fight starts and then Yusuke wakes up after getting some sense beaten into him. That's nice and all, but I'm not going to do it. The reason why I'm making this fic is that some of the YYH fans happened to be Keiko haters, just because 'she's nothing but a weak girl that needs Yusuke to save her from time to time and a goody-gooder' which was a total false accusations. Keiko can be strong when necessary and in this fic will prove it, when in the end Keiko may play a role that she'll be the one saving Yusuke from Sartorius's control.


	67. A New Spirit Detective?

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 67: A new spirit detective?**

In the mid-morning, we find Yusuke Urameshi, who was holding his luggage bag behind his back, Chazz Princeton, who was holding his luggage bag behind his back, Kagome Higurashi, who was holding her yellow backpack, Jaden Yuki, who was holding his backpack and Hikari Urameshi were walking in the narrow streets of Tokyo and on their way to the train station.

Jaden asks, "Hey Kagome, are you sure that your mom's cool with having Yusuke, Chazz and I stay at your place?"

Kagome replies, with a smile, "Of course, Jaden. I told my mom that Yusuke and two of my friends are staying with us."

Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "That's right! This will be good for me, because I don't have to see HER for the rest of the summer vacation!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, in an angered tone, "Yusuke, please, don't mention her ever again!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Kari, we know how you feel? We were fooled into believe that she was our friend, until she showed us her true colors!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Please, let's not talking about that traitorous wench now."

Jaden, somehow, felt annoyed about how his friends are talking about Keiko, even though he doesn't know much about her, which Chazz notices and Chazz asks, curiously, "Hey, slacker, what's with that spaced out expression on your face?"

Jaden replies, plainly, "It's about that Keiko girl, Chazz. I know that this'll be crazy but I think she had nothing to do with Syrus's injuries."

Chazz snaps at Jaden, annoyed, "What are you saying, Jaden? You've heard the recorder and those pictures, you saw them! Don't tell me that you actually believe that girl! Next, you'll probably be saying that Yusuke actually beat that jerk, Tyku, for the main purpose of getting him away from that Keiko chick!"

Jaden tells Chazz, in a serious tone, "Chazz, I know that Yusuke wouldn't beat Tyku up for any reason, besides helping his friends and standing up to anyone, who's bulling the weak, like Kari. However, for some strange reason, I believe that Keiko had been telling us the truth about Syrus's injuries."

Chazz tells Jaden, "You weren't there, when that guy beat the crap out of Syrus. Maybe, you should stop thinking because it doesn't suit you, slacker."

A few minutes later, the Urameshi twins, Kagome, Chazz and Jaden approached the train station and Hikari asks, plainly, "So, how long are you guys staying?"

Yusuke says, in a cold tone, "The whole summer!"

Kagome understood what Yusuke meant, he wanted to get away from his 'former' girlfriend as quickly as possible. Hikari sighs and says, "Okay! Now, call us when you get there, okay."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Hey, don't worry, sis!"

Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz and Jaden walked inside the train, as the door closed and drove away from the station. Hikari watched as the train had disappeared from her sight. She walked away from the station and headed home. Little did she know, a figure belonging to Tyku Ryuuzaki was hiding at the other side of the wall. Tyku picks up his cell phone and dials a number and waits for it to ring.

Sartorius's voice says, "Hello!"

Tyku says, in a cold tone, "Master Sartorius, Urameshi, Higurashi and their friends are headed to downtown Tokyo at this moment."

Sartorius's voice says from the phone, "Excellent! Mr. Ryuuzaki, you have done very well in your services."

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Thank you for the comment, sir! I promise with my life, Master, I will never let you down." Soon after, Tyku hangs out and a male figure approached Tyku, which the blonde took to notice. Tyku looks at the figure and says, with a cold sly smile, "Hey man, what's up?"

The male voice replies, in a cold serious tone, "I'm getting impatient, Tyku!"

Tyku replies, with an evil sly smile, "Easy, bro, you know what they say, 'patience is a virtue'!" Tyku says, with a cold nasty tone, "Believe me, I'm the one, who gets punished by touching that disgusting wench, remember?"

The male says, with a cold tone, "I know!"

Tyku tells the figure, coldly, "Don't worry, I figured out how we are going to hit that wench! You're familiar with the Japanese Independence Day Fireworks Show!"

The male says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh man, bro! You've always been the brains in the family!"

Tyku says, with an evil sly smile, "I know, man! I know!? As soon as we're through with Yukimura, we can concrete on taking out Urameshi and Higurashi! I'd love to see the looks on those dorks faces, when we tell them the REAL truth! By then…my 'girlfriend' will be no more! It will be delicious to see the look on that dork, Urameshi's, face when he finds out that Master Sartorius has no intention of keeping him or that bitchy cousin alive after the world sees the light!"

The male figure asks, in a cold plain tone, "What about that Higurashi's half-breed dog and his dorky friends?"

Tyku says, with an evil sly smile, "What do you think, man? After we destroy Yukimura, along with Urameshi and Higurashi, Master Sartorius will take care of those Feudal Era geeks, including that dog-eared freak of nature, Inuyasha! With the power of Light, we can't be beat!"

(**In the Minamono residence**)

In the Minamono residence, we find Kurama, sitting by his desk, with Kuwabara, sitting on the bed, Hiei, standing in a corner and Koenma, by the door. Kuwabara was discussing about what happened yesterday with Yusuke's and Kagome's meeting with Sartorius.

Kurama says, in his usual logical tone, "It seems that the boy, Reginald Haga, is working for Sartorius."

Kuwabara says, in a nasty tone, "That punk, thanks to him, Urameshi and Kagome trust that asshole, Sartorius, more than ever. How could Urameshi believe everything that Sartorius is telling him?"

Koenma tells Kuwabara, in a serious tone, "Kuwabara, you have to know that Yusuke is under Sartorius's control. If we don't get Yusuke back somehow, we'll have a hard time defeating Sartorius."

Kuwabara asks, "How's that? There's no way to get through to him."

Hiei says, in his usual tone, "Those pictures of Yusuke's girl and that human boy is what made Yusuke and Kagome trust Sartorius even more."

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "Those pictures have to be fakes! I know they are!"

Koenma says, plainly, "There's a way to determine if these pictures are real or fake and it'll take me a while to do so, since I'm taking to find a new spirit detective to replace Yusuke."

Kurama says, shocked, "A new spirit detective?"


	68. Feeling Helpless and Chosen Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ATTEMPT RAPE!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!**

**Chapter 68: Feeling Helpless and Chosen Hanyou**

(**Mid-afternoon at the train station in Kagome's hometown**)

The train rides along the tracks as it makes a stop by the train station. Many passengers get off the train and with the departing passengers, where Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Chazz Princeton, and Jaden Yuki as they were departing the train as well as the station.

Jaden looks around the city with awe and asks Kagome, "So, this is where you live, huh, Kagome?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Yep!" Just then, Yumi appears beside Kagome and tells her mentality and coldly, _"Kagome, you do realize there's a chance that you'll run into those traitors that you used to believe that you were friends with before you meet that mutt and his traitorous friends? Or worse, that damn mutt will be already at your house waiting for you."_

Kagome tells Yumi, mentality with a cold serious tone, _"I'll just have to be careful with them that's all. As for that traitorous mutt, if he so much as touches a hair on my family, he'll get a whole range of 'sits'! Plus, with that traitorous wolf and that mutt's friends, I'm pretty sure that Yusuke can handle them."_

Kagome tells her friends, "Hey, guys, I need to go to my old school to get something then we'll grab a bite and go home."

Chazz shrugs his shoulders and says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Whatever!"

The four teens walked down the streets were a female figure of Rose Tenku comes out of the train with an evil sly smile on her lips. Rose gets out her cell phone, dials a number, and places it by her ear, waiting for it to answer.

Just then, a male voice calls out from the phone, _"Hello!"_

Rose says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and their friends have left the train station."

Sartorius's voice calls out from the phone, _"Excellent, Rose, you know what needs to be done…"_

Rose replies, coldly, "Yes sir!" Rose closes her phone to deactivate it.

(**At Kagome's old school; sometime later**)

At the courtyard of Kagome's old school, we find Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, and Jaden walking through the courtyard and towards the front door. As they entered the school, the four went straight to the main office.

Kagome tells her cousin and friends, "Hey, guys, I'll be right back, okay."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Sure!"

Jaden says, "No problem!"

Kagome goes into the office and as the door closed she went towards the corner where the secretary is at. The secretary was a mid-age blonde woman and she looks at Kagome, then asks, curiously, "May I help you?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Yes! May I talk to Mr. Seaditchi, please?"

The secretary replies, "Yes, you may…"

Kagome says, "Thank you!" Kagome goes towards the principle's door and knocks on it.

A male voice calls out from the door, "Come in!" Kagome opens the door and walks inside as she closes the door behind her. Mr. Seaditchi, a middle age man with black hair, gasps in shock at the sight of Kagome.

Mr. Seaditchi yells out, stunned, "Kagome?! Kagome Higurashi?!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly grin, "Nice to see you, too, Mr. Seaditchi." Kagome sits down in a chair facing Mr. Seaditchi and she tells Mr. Seaditchi, in a serious tone, "Mr. Seaditchi, this isn't some kind of social visit. I'm here on business."

Mr. Seaditchi says, with a serious tone, "You're here for the Ice Spellcaster Deck are you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she says, coldly, "So, you know?"

Mr. Seaditchi replies, with a serious tone, "Yes, I have, Kagome! I also heard from Takanaka that your cousin, Yusuke Urameshi has gotten himself the Forbidden Ice Dragon deck for a prize in a duel."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Good! Now, you just get that deck and I'll be on my way!"

Mr. Seaditchi shook his head and says, with a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't give you those cards! That deck is very dangerous! The forbidden powers within it can consume you whole! And I don't know how you are your cousin knew about the Ice Decks, but I won't let that happen to you! You might have had poor attendance and grades, but you are still are a very good person and I won't let that happen to you!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Seaditchi! But I can't and will not leave until I have that deck! I need those cards and I've heard about what they can do to a duelist! I can't explain, but I will take that risk and I will get those cards!"

Mr. Seaditchi sees the cold and emptiness in Kagome's eyes as well as anger, rage, and hate and thinks, stunned and somewhat scared, _"What in the world has happened to Kagome? Her eyes…they are so different! It's like Takanaka said, Kagome's eyes…they're cold and empty! What happened to her?! Did something terrible happen?!"_

Kagome tells Mr. Seaditchi, with a cold plain tone, "Ms. Seaditchi, there is only one way that we can settle this! I challenge you to a duel! If you win, I will never come after those cards, ever again! And if I win, you surrender the Ice Spellcaster Deck immediately."

Mr. Seaditchi says, with a sigh, "I see that there is no talking you out of it. All right, you have a duel. However, don't think that I'm a pushover. Back in the day, I was a three-time district wide and two-time city wide Duel Monsters champion. I'm not going to go easy on you because you are a former student of mine."

Kagome replies, with a cold smile on her lips, "I'm not expecting you, too, Mr. Seaditchi. However, don't expect me to go easy on you because you are my former principle."

Mr. Seaditchi nods his head and replies, "I wouldn't expect anything less from an honorable duelist." Soon after, Mr. Seaditchi and Kagome shake hands as they 'seal' the deal.

(**At the hallways**)

In the hallways, we see Yusuke, Jaden, and Chazz waiting for Kagome as they got out of the way as Kagome and Mr. Seaditchi opened the door with the two walking away.

Yusuke asks Kagome, "Hey, Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome replies, in a cold plain tone, "A duel is up!"

Jaden and Chazz says, in unison, "A duel!?"

(**In the courtyard of school**)

In the main courtyard of school, we find Kagome, with her Academy Duel Disk attached to her left wrist and her dueling deck inside of her duel disk, and Mr. Seaditchi, with his own Academy-style Duel disk attached to his own left wrist and his dueling deck inside of his duel disk, facing against each other as students and teachers assemble to see the sight of a duel between a teacher and a former student of hers that's radically changed.

Mr. Seaditchi calls out, seriously, "You ready, Kagome!"

Kagome nod her head and call out, coldly, "Yes!"

Kagome and Mr. Seaditchi activate their duel disks, their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Kagome and Mr. Seaditchi then say in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Scores:

Kagome: 8000

Mr. Seaditchi: 8000

Mr. Seaditchi calls out, seriously, "Watashi no time, draw!" Mr. Seaditchi draws his card from his deck, places it in his hand, pulls out another card, places it onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!" Soon after, Rogue Doll (ATK: 1600/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Mr. Seaditchi puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn!"

Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her card, sends it into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I'll draw two cards from my deck!" Kagome draws two cards from her deck, sends one of them into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I activate Machine Angel Ritual! This spell card allows me to summon one monster with 'Cyber Angel' in its name as long as discard a monster or monsters with the same or more stars than the monster that I'm summoning!" Kagome sends her Cyber Angel Idaten (ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000) ritual monster card to the graveyard, places the ritual monster card onto the disc and says, coldly, "I'll send my Cyber Angel Idaten to the graveyard to summon Cyber Angel Benten!" The hologram of Cyber Angel Idaten appears then vanishes as Cyber Angel Benten (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Kagome sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "Next, I play my Fullfillment of Contact spell card! Now, at the cost of 800 life points I can summon from the graveyard one ritual monster from the graveyard and I choose my Cyber Angel Idaten!" As Kagome's life points dropped by 800 and besides Benten, Cyber Angel Idaten (ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000) appears in attack mode. Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to Idaten's effect, whenever she comes to play, I can get one spell card from the graveyard and to my hand!" Kagome gets from the graveyard and displays it to be her Pot of Greed spell card. Kagome sends the card into the spell/trap and calls out, coldly, "And it's my Pot of Greed spell card and I'll play it to draw two cards from my deck!" Kagome draws two cards from her deck, sends one of them and calls out, "And I'll play another Machine Angel Ritual!"

Mr. Seaditchi yells out, shocked, "You have another one!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right and this duel is about to end!" Kagome sends her Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) monster card into the graveyard and calls out, coldly, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Blue-Eyes to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" The hologram of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears and disappears as Cyber Angel Dakini (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400) comes to the field in attack mode, beside Cyber Angel Benten.

Chazz yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Jaden says, stunned, "Kagome managed to bring out all three Cyber Angels out!"

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Now for her effect, whenever Dakini is summon, you get to choose one monster on your side of the field and since you have only one monster, guess who has to go!"

Mr. Seaditchi gasps as his Rogue Doll had explodes into pieces and Kagome sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon from the graveyard my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, in a bright blue light, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Mr. Seaditchi says, with a smile, "Not bad, Kagome!" Mr. Seaditchi thinks with a sly smile, _"Yes, very good, Kagome! Once you attack, I'll activate my Mirror Force trap card to destroy all your monsters!!!"_

Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, with a cold sly smile, "Don't think that I've forgotten about that face-down card! I activate this…Mystical Space Typhoon!" A small tornado appeared and destroyed Mr. Seaditchi's face-down Mirror Force trap card.

Mr. Seaditchi yells out, shocked, "My trap!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, my monsters…go Medieval on his life points!" Kagome's Cyber Angels and Blue-Eyes White Dragon dived in to attack Mr. Seaditchi and hit him hard, as a huge explosion occurred. Mr. Seaditchi screams out, in shock as he loses 9100 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Kagome: 7200

Mr. Seaditchi: 0

After that, the final images disappeared with Mr. Seaditchi on his knees. Just then, Kagome heard clapping and cheers and she turned to see that it wasn't her cousin and friends, but to her surprise and disappointment, her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were cheering out for Kagome's victory.

Ayumi yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kagome!"

Yuka says, with a smile, "You really won in one turn!"

Yusuke, Jaden, and Chazz were looking at the three girls, with Yusuke giving them the cold glare and Chazz asks, "Any idea who are these girls are!?"

Jaden gasps and says, stunned, "Wait! I remember those girls…there Kagome's friends from this school!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, coldly, _"More like backstabbers to me! I just hope that Kagome doesn't fall for their tricks again!"_

Just then, Yume appears beside Kagome and tells her, in a cold serious tone, _"Kagome, are you going to fall for that trick again! For all we know, that mutt and the stinking wolf could be walking with them to gain your trust towards them! Remember Sartorius's words!"_

Kagome narrowed her eyes to a cold glance as Eri's voice boomed, darkly, _**"How do you know that we really care about you, Kagome?"**_ Next, Yuka's voice booms, darkly, _**"Do you honestly think that we love you as a sister to us?"**_ Finally, Ayumi's voice darkly, _**"This is well hurt me more than it hurts you…Actually, I lied to you, I won't be hurt, but you on the other hand, Hag-o-me, will feel pain and lots of it!"**_

The three girls ran over to Kagome and Yuka says, with a smile, "What's up, Kagome?"

Eri says, with a smile, "We haven't heard from you for a long time!"

Ayumi says, "Ever since, you went to Duel Academy…"

Kagome interrupts Ayumi and tells them, coldly, "…Get lost!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were taken back at Kagome's cold words as Kagome walked away from the three girls and towards Mr. Seaditchi, as he was getting up on his feet.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "I wonder what was that all about…"

Kagome tells Mr. Seaditchi, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, Mr. Seaditchi, a deal's a deal! I won and the Ice Spellcaster deck is mine."

Mr. Seaditchi says, concerned tone in his voice, "Kagome, please. What Chancellor Sheppard told me about your cousin's and yours 'One-Turn-Kill' deck was told and you should stay with your current deck, but these cards are a whole other story. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome tells Mr. Seaditchi, in a cold serious tone, "Thank for your concern, but I will be just fine! Now, I want those cards!"

Mr. Seaditchi sighs and says, solemnly, "You won, Kagome. So, I have no choice. Please follow me." Mr. Seaditchi then leads Kagome back into the school. Yusuke walked towards Kagome, while walking past her 'former' friends.

Ayumi asks Yusuke, curiously, "Yusuke, do you know why…" Like Kagome, Yusuke walked wordlessly without saying a word to them in a cold manner.

Eri says, perplexed, "I don't get it."

Yuka says, seriously, "Yusuke and Kagome would never act that way towards us that…coldly."

Jaden walked up to Kagome's old friends and says, with a smile, "Hey, girls!"

The three girls looked at Jaden and Chazz and Ayumi says, surprised, "Hey, I remember you! You're that guy, who defeated that Ancient Gear Golem back in the entrance exams to Duel Academy last year!"

Jaden says, with a usual smile, "That's me!"

Eri points at Chazz and asks, "Who's he?"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "The name's Chazz Princeton, but people call me 'The Chazz' and with a cool catchphase, 'Chazz it up!'!" Just then, an image of a lightning blot appeared behind Chazz.

Yuka asks, curiously, "Did anyone notice a lightning blot shooting just now?"

(**Within the basement of the school; A short time later**)

Inside of the basement of Kagome's old school, we find Mr. Seaditchi, Yusuke, and Kagome facing a secret safe behind a secret panel in the wall. Mr. Seaditchi finished the combination on the safe and opened it up to reveal a box decorated in multiple Japanese symbols and artistry. Mr. Seaditchi takes the box, presents in front of Yusuke and Kagome, and opens the box to reveal a Duel Monsters deck inside.

Mr. Seaditchi tells Kagome, solemnly, "This is it, Kagome. This is the Ice Spellcaster deck. Maximillon Pegasus arrived with it. He told me to lock it in with the Ice Spellcaster Deck and I could sense its evil power." The deck then glowed with a sickly white glow and Yusuke and Kagome felt the white energy from the deck.

Kagome tells Mr. Seaditchi, in a cold serious tone, "Well, right now, this is what I need." Kagome then takes the cards into her hand and she and Yusuke went outside of the door.

Mr. Seaditchi tells Yusuke and Kagome, concerned tone, "Wait!" When Yusuke and Kagome looks at Mr. Seaditchi, he says, with a concerned tone, "Deep down, I know that you feel that you're making a big mistake that you two are making by getting these Ice Decks. And I know now that I'm right, but right now, you are following a dangerous path, Kagome, and I worry about losing the Kagome Higurashi that I knew back then. This Kagome Higurashi may had a lot of days missed from school, but the one who has a really good and caring heart. Try not to lose yourself, Kagome."

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "The Kagome Higurashi that you knew has died…" Kagome and Yusuke walked out of the basement leaving a perplexed Mr. Seaditchi behind.

(**Meanwhile; At the courtyard**)

At the courtyard, we find Jaden and Chazz talking to Kagome's old friends about what has happened during the past year, as well as what is happening between Yusuke and Keiko.

Ayumi yells out, in disbelief, "No! Keiko would never do that!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Playing with someone's emotions would be the last thing that she'd do!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Hate to tell you this but it's true! Besides, after what she and her new boyfriend did to Syrus and the evidence that we were shown, we know the truth!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"But I can't shake the feeling that Keiko is telling the truth that she didn't hurt Syrus, Yusuke sounded pretty upset about what happened."_

Yuka says, solemnly, "Plus, I still can't believe that every boy that court Kagome, she would just flat out reject them and the same for Yusuke, when a girl comes up to him."

Chazz says, "That's right! Plus, Yusuke was given the name 'Ice Prince', because some of the Obelisk students believed that his heart is made out of ice and the same with Kagome. She was given the name 'Ice Princess' too."

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "You know maybe it has something to do with that Inuyasha guy."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Inuyasha? Who's he?"

Eri replies, "Kagome's ex-boyfriend!"

Jaden and Chazz yells out, shocked, "Boyfriend!"

Chazz says, perplexed, "You're actually talking about Kagome Higurashi! The girl who's known to have a cold heart when it mentioning boyfriends!"

Yuka says, plainly, "Well, she wasn't always that way before…"

Just then, the doors opened and everyone turns to see Yusuke and Kagome walking away from the school's door, while giving cold glances at Kagome's old friends.

Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "Sorry that took so long, guys…"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, we must be leaving!"

Ayumi steps forward and calls out, "Hey Kagome, what's in the box!?"

Kagome replies, coldly, "None of your business…" Everyone, except for Yusuke, gasps in Kagome's cold words and Eri asks, perplexed, "What's the deal, Kagome!? You weren't like this before!"

Kagome replies, with a cold harsh look in her eyes and a cold nasty tone in her voice, "Maybe, I've changed, Eri! I've been going a lot for a year!"

Eri felt unnerved at Kagome's cold harsh words and before she gets to say anything, Yusuke asks, in a cold harsh tone, "Could we please leave?"

Kagome replies, coldly, "Gladly!" Kagome gives a cold angered huff as she, Yusuke, Jaden, and Chazz left the courtyard and heads towards the gate, walking away from the school. As the four left the school, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had perplexed looks on their faces and Yuka asks, "What happened with those two!?"

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "I don't know and I don't like it! Yusuke may act like a pompous jerk, but Kagome is another story."

(**At the sidewalk going to Kagome's house; Sometime later**)

While on their way to Kagome's house, Kagome, Yusuke, Jaden, and Chazz walked along the sidewalk of Tokyo, with Jaden having some thoughts on Yusuke's and Kagome's cold behavior towards Kagome's old friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hey, Kagome!"

The group stops and turns to see Hojo running towards them and Chazz asks Kagome, "Hey Kagome, you know this dork?"

Kagome gives a small smile and replies, "Hey Hojo!"

Hojo stops in front of Kagome, while looking at her with marvel and thinks in his mind, _"Wow! I never thought I'd see Kagome looking this…lovely!"_ Hojo says, "I'm glad that I can see you, again! How's Duel Academy?"

Kagome replies, "It's been great!"

Hojo says, with a smile, "That's good! I've always knew you'd do good in that school, considering that you're a whiz in Duel Monsters!"

Kagome gives off a small laugh and thinks in her mind, _"If he knew that I could pull duels in one turn, he'll freak!"_

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Hojo, knowing who he is, and he thinks in his mind, coldly, _"This dork better not ask Kagome out on a date! If he does, he'll get what's coming to him!"_

Hojo looks at Yusuke and says, with a smile, "Yusuke, I'm glad to see you again!"

Yusuke replies, coolly, "Likewise I'm sure…"

Hojo asks, "How's your mother? I heard that she got a job in Industrial Illusions!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Wait! How did you know that!?"

Hojo replies, plainly, "I see Sota around the block and he told me that. He thinks it's pretty cool to have a relative that works in the same company that's the owner of the creator of Duel Monsters."

Yusuke says, "I was actually surprised myself that she was able to get a job."

Hojo asks, "So, how's your two sisters?"

Yusuke replies, "They're fine! Along with me, they're two of the best duelists in the school."

Hojo says, with a smile, "That's good!" Hojo thinks in his minds, seriously, _"I couldn't ask him about Keiko! I know what's been going on with those two, but it's not any of my business."_ Hojo looks at Kagome and asks, "Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you're not doing anything later on today, if you'd like to see a movie or do something."

Chazz says, stunned, "Is this dork asking for a date?"

Yumi appeared by Yusuke and they think in unison and coldly, _"SAY 'NO', KAGOME!!"_

Kagome replies, "Sorry, Hojo, I have to decline that offer."

Hojo says, solemnly, "I guess you're busy today. How about tomorrow?"

Kagome replies, seriously, "Look, Hojo, I don't go on dates anymore!"

Hojo gasps in shock and says, stunned, "You don't…"

Kagome shook her head and says, while lying, "No! I'm sorry, but I've been busy planning duel strategies that I don't have time to go on dates."

Hojo says, plainly, "So, it's over!"

Kagome replies, "I'm afraid so, sorry, but we can at least be friends." Without a word, Kagome, Yusuke, Chazz, and Jaden walked away from Hojo, who had a solemn and angered expression on his face.

Hojo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No Kagome, you will become mine!"_

(**Arriving at the Higurashi shrine; Sometime later**)

By the Higurashi shrine, we find Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, and Jaden walking towards the bottom of the stairs, with Chazz and Jaden gaping in shock and Chazz yells out, shocked, "This is your house!"

Kagome replies, plainly, "Yeah, I told you that I lived in a shrine." The group commenced walking up the stairs, without noticing that a male figure, belonging to Hojo, was following them and hiding himself by the corner.

The four walked up the stairs, while the three practically ignored Chazz's complaining for an elevator for this shrine.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "It's about time that you guys came back."

The four turned and gaped in shock to see Alexis Rhodes, wearing a white kimono and blue hakama pants walking towards them.

Kagome says, stunned, "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

A male voice calls out, "She works here!" Everyone turns to see Grandpa Higurashi walking towards.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that, Grandpa?"

Alexis replies, plainly and solemnly, "You see, my cousin was in a hospital while back and everyone in my family, including Atticus is pinching in to help him. I'm just here to move the heavy things that your grandfather comes in."

Chazz asks, curiously, "What happened to your cousin?"

Alexis replies, solemnly, "There was an accident and my aunt, uncle, and cousin, Jake, was killed and my cousin, Jordan was the only one that survived."

Kagome says, in shock, "That's terrible!"

Jaden asks, "Is your cousin okay?"

Alexis says, with a smile, "He's fine, just recovering!"

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi came outside with Sota following her and spotted them.

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a motherly smile, "Kagome, Yusuke, it's good to see you two again and the same I can say to your friends."

Sota looked at Chazz and Jaden and says, stunned, "Hey, wait! I know you two! You've seen you on T.V., along with Yusuke one time! Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "The Chazz!"

Sota says, perplexed, "The Chazz?"

Kagome waved her hand and says, with slight nervousness, "Don't mind him! Chazz spends most of his time to make himself cooler than everyone else. He even has his own cheer: 'Chazz it up!'."

Chazz yells at Kagome, annoyed, "You make it sound like I have nothing to do!"

(**In the night hours**)

Night fell and Kagome yawned and says, she got up to go upstairs, "I'm going to bed!"

Yusuke was helping Mrs. Higurashi, Jaden, and Alexis getting the dishes into the kitchen and tells Kagome, "Goodnight Kagome!"

Kagome went up stairs, walked into her room, and opened her closet to get her night clothes when Hojo came out of the closet.

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hojo what the hell are you doing in my room? Get out!!"

Hojo exclaims, as he was advancing towards Kagome, "No Kagome. I love you. I want you to be mine, and you will be mine!" Hojo grabs Kagome and pushed her on to her bed. He quickly grabbed Kagome's arms and held them above her head with one arm. Hojo roughly kissed Kagome as he grabbed her shirt and ripped the front off of her. Hojo roughly grabs Kagome's breast all while still kissing her. Hojo was so focused on raping Kagome he didn't notice when Yusuke came into the room to check on Kagome.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Yusuke roughly pulls Hojo off Kagome.

Kagome then uses her blankets to cover herself and Yusuke asks Kagome, "Kagome did this asshole rape you?"

Kagome replies, fearfully, "No. He tried to but you stopped him!"

Yusuke turned to Hojo and yells out, in a cold angered tone," Listen bastard, my cousin has already been through shit when her first boyfriend cheated on her. Then you have to try to rape her? Well I didn't get to kick the first asshole, who hurt my cousin but I can kick you ass!" Yusuke starts to beat up Hojo, by punching Hojo in the face which gives him a broken jaw, several broken teeth, a bloodily nose, and a black eye. After that Yusuke kicks Hojo's chest causing Hojo to break a couple of ribs. Then Yusuke starts twisting Hojo's arms which make Hojo have broken bones in his arms, while ignoring Hojo's screams of pain.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke stop!" Soon after, Mrs. Higurashi, Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Grandpa Higurashi, and Sota came rushing into the room, while Yusuke stops and see the damage he has done to Hojo.

Mrs. Higurashi went to her daughter's side and asks her, "Kagome, what happened!?"

Kagome grabs her mother for dear life and cries out, "Ho…Hojo, he…tired to…rape me!"

Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Kagome's mother and grandfather yells out, horrified, "RAPE!!"

Yusuke picks Hojo up by the shirt and says, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, this pervert decided to force himself onto Kagome! Now, if you don't mind, I have to take out the trash!" Yusuke drags Hojo's battered body out of Kagome's room and out of the shrine as he stopped by the bottom of the stairs, while gripping Hojo's shirt harder. Yusuke tells Hojo, in a cold threatening tone, "Listen and listen well, asshole. If I find out you have tried to do anything on my cousin Kagome again, THIS ASS-KICKING WILL SEEM LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!?!" Without warning, Yusuke places Hojo's battered body into a garbage can, closes it, and kicks it away as it rolled away on the sidewalks.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out from behind Yusuke, "Wow, you did a number on him, Yusuke."

Yusuke turns to see Rose Tenku behind him and Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Rose, it's you! Listen I don't have time to chat, earlier Kagome was almost raped!"

Rose says, in a shocked tone, "You're kidding!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's right! Hopefully, I can do that to that fucking mutt and his traitorous friends, one day!"

Rose says, in a cold plain tone, "So, that's what those three were going to do?"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey, what's up?"

(**While in Kagome's room**)

In Kagome's room, Kagome's friends and family comforted the Obelisk princess after getting almost molested, while Kagome was crying, while horrified at what happened.

Mrs. Higurashi rubs her daughter's back and whispers to Kagome's ear, "Don't worry, Kagome, it's over now."

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Right now, that perverted freak won't touch you after the beatings that Yusuke made on him!"

Kagome sniffs and says, weakly, "Thanks! I just hope that Yusuke doesn't kill him!"

Chazz says, in a serious tone, "That dork better be lucky that the beating that Yusuke gave him all he's gonna get!"

Kagome says, weakly, "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get changed for bed!"

Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's forehead and says, in a kind tone, "Sure thing, sweety."

(**The next morning; At the Higurashi shrine**)

The next morning in the dining room, we find Yusuke Urameshi walking out of the room, where he was sharing with Chazz and Jaden. He then spotted Kagome walking out of her room and Kagome says, noticing him, "Good morning."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Are you alright?"

Kagome replies, "A little bit though, just need to get rid of the shock about what happened." Kagome notices Yusuke's expression was a bit off and asks, "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

Yusuke tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Kagome, it's about last night! Those three so-called friends of your got Hojo into pulling that disgusting stunt!"

Kagome calls out, in a cold angered tone, "WHAT!"

Yusuke gets out a tape-recorder, presses play, and a voice sounding like Ayumi booms, _"That bitch! How dare she talk to us like that!?"_

Eri's voice calls out from the tape, _"No joke! Kagome was always a pain in the ass!"_

Yuka's voice calls out from the tape, _"It's high time that wench gets what comes to her! Hey Hojo, we have to talk!"_

Kagome says, in a timid tone, "I don't like where this is going."

Hojo's voice calls out from the tape, _"Hey Eri, what's up?"_

Eri's voice calls out from the tape, "I like for you to do me a favor!"

Hojo's voice calls out from the tape, _"What is it?"_

Eri's voice calls out from the tape, _"I want you to hurt Kagome! I know that she was cheating on you when she was dating someone else!"_

Hojo's voice booms out from the tape, angrily, _"That bitch! She'll pay!"_ Yusuke presses the off button and says, in a cold serious tone, "Sorry, I didn't want to give you the tape last night."

Kagome's knuckles turned white and her love that she had for Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi turned to hate and says, thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Damn them!"_

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi's voice calls out, "Kagome, your friends are here!"

Kagome says, in a low cold angered tone, "Meaning my ex-best friends." Without a word, Kagome walked towards the stairs, with Yusuke following her. Unknown to them, Chazz and Jaden came out of the room and Kagome's voice calls out, in a cold enraged tone, "What the hell are you three traitors doing here!?"

Chazz and Jaden came downstairs to see Kagome yelling at her soon-to-be-former friends, while find Yusuke and Kagome giving cold angered glares at Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Yuka asks, perplexed, "Whoa! Kagome, what's going on!?"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Don't lie to us, bitch! We know what you did! You send that perverted freak, Hojo, onto my cousin!"

Eri says, stunned, "No way! We would never do that!?"

Ayumi says, defensibly, "That's right! Especially not to Kagome!"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "Bullshit!" Yusuke gets out a tape-recorder, presses play, and a voice sounding like Ayumi booms, _"That bitch! How dare she talk to us like that!?"_

Eri's voice calls out from the tape, _"No joke! Kagome was always a pain in the ass!"_

Yuka's voice calls out from the tape, _"It's high time that wench gets what comes to her! Hey Hojo, we have to talk!"_

Hojo's voice calls out from the tape, _"Hey Eri, what's up?"_

Eri's voice calls out from the tape, "I like for you to do me a favor!"

Hojo's voice calls out from the tape, _"What is it?"_

Eri's voice calls out from the tape, _"I want you to hurt Kagome! I know that she was cheating on you when she was dating someone else!"_

Hojo's voice booms out from the tape, angrily, _"That bitch! She'll pay!"_ Yusuke presses the off button and Ayumi yells out, "That's not our voices!"

Yuka says, seriously, "That's right! We would never do that!"

Eri says, plainly, "Plus, we didn't know that Hojo was even here last night!"

Chazz says, in a whisper, "So, they're the ones, who send that pervert here?"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's the same feeling as I felt when Keiko was defending herself about what happened to Syrus. I'm getting the feeling that those three girls are telling the truth."_

Kagome says, in a cold angered sneer, "Get out! Get out of my house! And furthermore, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gasp in shock and Yuka asks, "Kagome, what are you saying!?"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "WHAT I'M SAYING, BITCH, IS THAT CONSIDER OUR FRIENDSHIPS OVER! NOW, GET OUT!"

Chazz and Jaden winched at Kagome's yell, but it was nothing compared to how Kagome's now 'former' friends were feeling. Yuka tries to say something, but Ayumi notions to back off, as the three girls walked solemnly out of the house as Kagome closed the door.

Yusuke walks closer to his cousin and asks, worriedly, "Kagome?" Kagome then grabs Yusuke and cries onto his shoulder, while Yusuke wraps his arms around Kagome, while she was crying nonstop.

(**A week later from Kagome's almost raped experience**)

In the mid-afternoon, we find Jaden Yuki walking out of the shrine, he told the others that he was going for a walk to clear his head. As he was walking, Jaden replayed the scenes that were going on earlier since he was out from Duel Academy for the summer.

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This has been one crazy summer! First, I got to see Yusuke's ex-girlfriend, Keiko, who I believed that I've seen somewhere before. Then, when Syrus was beaten up by Keiko's new boyfriend, Tyku Ryuuzaki, but Keiko says that he was only defending Sy! However, Yusuke sounded pretty upset about what happened, since he, Kagome, Chazz, Kira, and Kari saw with their own eyes, Tyku beaten up Syrus. Then, this Reginald guy came into Yusuke's place and saying that Keiko was with Tyku when Syrus was hurt. I've got to admit that there was something about Tyku that I didn't like and almost all of Keiko's friends told him that he was bad news, but she won't believe it. Then, there was the way that Kagome was talking to her friends from her former school. It was like Kagome has had it in for them. When Yusuke got out so proof, Kagome was got angry at her friends. I'm beginning to think that Yusuke, Keiko, and Kagome were all lied to. With Yusuke, he was told that Keiko told Tyku to beat up, Sy and that Keiko was playing with his emotions. Kagome, she was told that Hojo guy was brought to Kagome by her friends. As for Keiko, she was told that Tyku was defending Syrus and Yusuke beat him up while telling him to stay away from Keiko."_

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Jaden!" Soon after, Jaden stops and turns to see to his surprise, Jasmine Kurada, running towards him.

Jaden says, surprised, "Jasmine? What's up?"

Jasmine replies, "Nothing much! I didn't know that you lived around here."

Jaden says, "I don't! I'm just staying over at Kagome's place with Yusuke and Chazz. Where are you off to?"

Jasmine shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Nowhere right now! Hey, if you're not doing anything right now, you want to go to a café."

Jaden says, with his usual smile, "Sure!"

(**At a nearby café; Sometime later**)

At a nearby café, we find Jaden and Jasmine sitting at a table waiting for someone to take their orders. Just then, a male voice calls out, "Jaden! Jasmine! What are you guys doing here!?"

The two turned to see Atticus Rhodes walking towards them and Jasmine calls out, "Hey Atticus!"

Jaden tells Atticus, "Hey Atticus, I heard what happened to your cousin, Jordan! Is he okay?"

Atticus replies, solemnly, "The poor little dude is still mute after what happened, but he's getting there. So what's up?"

Jaden was telling Atticus and Jasmine about the crazy things that's has been happening for sometime.

Jasmine says, in a whisper, "No way! Kagome was almost raped!"

Atticus asks, with concern, "Is she okay?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "She's recovering a bit! Plus, she and Yusuke believed that Kagome's friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi brought him to Kagome to rape her. Yusuke has the proof that they did it, but I don't know."

Atticus asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Jaden replies, "It's the way that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi told Kagome that they didn't do it."

Jasmine says, in a serious tone, "Well, obviously, they had to something to do with it, if it's from a tape-player."

Jaden says, plainly, "I don't know. I feel like they were telling the truth about what happened and it's not the first time too. Earlier on, the same thing happened to Keiko, Yusuke's ex-girlfriend."

Atticus asks, "The one that Yusuke believes that she was toying with his feelings all this time."

Jaden says, "That's the one! When Yusuke, Kira, Kari, Kagome, and Chazz were going to the Truesdales', they found Keiko's new boyfriend, Tyku, beating up Syrus and Yusuke went to beat him up."

Jasmine asks, curiously, "Is Sy okay?"

Jaden replies, "He hasn't gain consciousness since that day and hopefully once he does then we'll find out, who had attacked him. Since this guy, Reginald, the one who was somehow responsible for Yusuke's and Keiko's damaged relationship, told us that Keiko was the one who got everyone believing that she told Tyku to beat up Syrus. Plus, Reginald gave us evidence that wasn't exactly in Keiko's favor, even pictures."

Jasmine says, plainly, "Same as Kagome's so-called friends, if they were pictures that's enough proof."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "But there is such a thing called Digital Drawing though and the voices could be digital as well."

Atticus says, in a serious tone of his own, "That's true!"

Jaden says, "Plus, I don't think Keiko's one to be playing with other people's feelings. To tell you the truth, I believed that she did love Yusuke and Yusuke was lied to by someone. I might not know her that much, but I could tell."

Jasmine says, "So Inuyasha? That's the name of Kagome's ex-boyfriend, right?"

Jaden says, "That's right! From what I was told that he was a regular two-timer, go over to his ex-girlfriend, before he was dating Kagome."

Jasmine says, in a serious tone, "If that was Kagome's reason for not dating anyone at all, then I don't blame her. If that asshole was here, then I'll tear him apart for cheating on Kagome!"

Just then, a waitress came by the table and asks, "May I take your…" Once the waitress looks at Jaden and she whispers, "It's you…"

The three turned and to Jaden's surprise, the waitress turned out to be one of Kagome's 'former' friends, Ayumi.

Jaden says, stunned, "You work here!?"

Jasmine asks Jaden, "You know her?"

Jaden replies, "That's one of Kagome's friends."

Ayumi says, solemnly, "More like ex-friend! You remembered that she wanted nothing to do with us."

Jaden asks, curiously, "You said that you and your friends never sent Hojo to Kagome's room to rape her, right?"

Ayumi says, seriously, "That's right! We think of Kagome as our sister and we would NEVER send someone to hurt her." Ayumi had tears coming down her eyes and she wiped them off.

Jaden says, plainly, "You know, I believe you!"

Ayumi asks Jaden, "You do?"

Atticus says, with his usual smile, "That's right! I could tell by the tune of your voice that you nor your friends were lying about sending that Hojo kid to rape Kagome."

Jasmine says, with a smile, "Not to mention the tears! I'm beginning to think that you were right, Jaden. Yusuke and Kagome may have been lied to by someone."

Jaden says, seriously, "That's right! Ayumi, we'll do whatever it takes to find the truth and Kagome will be your friend again!"

Ayumi places a smile on her lips and says, "Thank you!" Ayumi takes out her notepad and asks, "What do you three want?"

Later, we find Atticus, Jaden and Jasmine waiting for Ayumi's shift to be over as Ayumi came out, wearing a red shirt, with an orange skirt that went to her knees and brown formal shoes.

Ayumi says, with a smile, "Okay, guys, I'm ready!"

Jasmine says, with a smile of her own, "That's good! Now, we need to go find the rest of your friends, Eri and Yuka."

Ayumi says, with a smile, "Okay!"

Later, we find Atticus, Jaden, Jasmine, and Ayumi going to Ayumi's house after notifying Eri and Yuka to come over. Soon after, the three met up in Ayumi's room, where Eri and Yuka were at.

Ayumi says, "Hey guys, we're back!"

Eri points at Atticus and Jasmine and asks, "Who are they with Kagome's new friend!?"

Atticus says, "My name is Atticus Rhodes!"

Jasmine replies, "I'm Jasmine Kurada and we came here to help you about getting Kagome to believe your side of the story."

Eri says, curiously, "Seriously!"

Jaden says, seriously, "That's right! We now believe that both Kagome and Yusuke may have been lied to by someone!"

Yuka says, plainly, "But what has Yusuke have to do with this?"

Jaden says, "You said that Keiko Yukimura wasn't the kind of person that would play with other people's feelings like a toy, right? We may have believed that Yusuke was lied to about that, not to mention that someone told us that Keiko was the one, who told her new boyfriend, Tyku, to pound Syrus into the dirt."

Eri says, with a smile, "Of course, we'll help, not to mention that we'll get to work on repairing Yusuke's and Keiko's relationship! Keiko's a sweet person and would never hurt anyone like that! Plus, Yusuke being the hardheaded person that he is may need sometime to explain it to him."

Jaden says, plainly, "That's good! Now, I was wondering what you could tell me about this Inuyasha guy."

Eri says, in a serious tone, "We do know that he's was Kagome's boyfriend at the time. Kagome tells us that he carries a bit of characteristics as Yusuke, namely stubborn, selfish, egotistic, crude, brash, and rude. We also know that he's been seeing his ex-girlfriend, while dating Kagome. Kagome tired to put up a strong face, but we could tell that she was hurting inside. We tired to get her on dates with Hojo and dump Inuyasha, if he's going to keep two-timing her with his ex-girlfriend."

Jasmine asks, "Do you know where we could find this Inuyasha guy?"

Yuka shook her head and replies, "When we went to Kagome's entrance duel, we told him that he could come with us. It sounded like he wanted to see Kagome again and try to make it up to her. He sounded so sincere to ignore and we felt sorry for him. However, Kagome told us that he was playing with her emotions the entire time. After that day, we never saw Inuyasha again as if he had vanished off the planet."

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "We wanted to teach him a lesson about what happens when you mess with our friend."

Atticus says, plainly, "I see! That Inuyasha guy seems to be the reason behind Kagome's behavior while at Duel Academy."

Eri asks, "What do you mean?"

Jasmine replies, "Ever since, we met Kagome and her cousins, she and Yusuke seem to have a negative feeling towards anything that goes with love and romance. Like for Kagome, anytime a guy comes and asks her on a date, she replies with a cold glare that freezes the whole room and the same goes for some girl gets Yusuke to date with her."

Atticus says, in a serious tone, "You know, I may have a theory on this! I think that not only that Kagome was lied to about you guys, but about this Inuyasha guy."

Yuka asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Atticus says, with his usual smile, "Think about it for a second! How did this Inuyasha guy sound it to you when he was going to make it up to Kagome?"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi thought about it for a second and Yuka says, "Though come to think of it…he did sound desperate as if he really did love Kagome a lot to go in his way to prove to her that he really loves her."

Eri says, realizing, "He does care for her!"

Atticus says, with a sly smile, "Exactly! If he sounded like that, that's not acting! He sounded that he really loved Kagome with all his heart!"

Yuka asks, "If he loves Kagome, then why didn't we see him after the Duel Academy entrance exams?"

Eri asks, in shock, "You don't think that…he committed suicide after Kagome probably rejected him?"

Atticus says, in a serious tone, "That's a little too extreme to think that way, girls! After all no one has seen or reported any dead bodies around."

Eri says, "I guess you're right!"

Atticus asks, "Out of curiosity, did you girls ever since Keiko's new boyfriend?"

Ayumi replies, seriously, "Yeah, we sure do!"

Yuka says, "He may be good looking, but he was giving off a bad vibe."

Eri then says, "We tried to tell Keiko, but she wouldn't listen and she just blow us off!"

Atticus says, "Makes you wonder if she even notices it at all."

Jaden says, "That's right! Like when Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Kagome, and Chazz found Tyku beating him on Syrus and Yusuke beating Tyku up. Then, Keiko told us that Tyku was defending Syrus from bullies and Yusuke beat Tyku up while telling him to stay away from Keiko."

Ayumi says, annoyed, "That's bullshit! Why would Keiko defend that guy!?"

Jaden says, seriously, "We don't know that yet, but we'll find our answer!"

Ayumi asks, "Hey, Jaden, I was wondering if we could help you finding the creep who's been feeding Yusuke and Kagome these lies?"

Eri says, seriously, "That's right! Yusuke and Kagome are our friends and in the meantime, we could be digging some dirt on Keiko's boyfriend, Tyku, to see what his true intentions are and if his intentions are bad, then Keiko could be in trouble!"

Yuka says, "Like Yusuke and Kagome, Keiko's our friend as well and we only want to help her as well!"

Jaden nods his head and says, "Thanks, girls! Don't worry, we'll find the creep, who's been feeding Yusuke and Kagome these lies and save Keiko before it's too late!"

(**At Hojo's house; Two more weeks later**)

By Hojo's house, we find Jaden, Jasmine, Atticus, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walking towards the door and Jaden knocking the door. Just then, the door opened to see that a woman that appeared to be Hojo's mother had opened the door and she asks, "May I help you?"

Ayumi asks, "Excuse me, ma'am, but is Hojo home?"

Hojo's mother replies, plainly, "He's just in his room with a headache."

Just then, Hojo's voice calls out, "Hello mother! That's okay!"

Hojo's mother walked away from the group as they walked inside the house and walked towards Hojo's room. Just as Hojo closed his door, he was met with a fist to the face by Ayumi.

Ayumi yells at Hojo, angrily, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Yuka tells Hojo, seriously, "That was our friend that you hurt!"

Hojo groans out in pain, while holding his cheek, where Ayumi punched him, and asks, "What are you talking about?"

Eri yells at Hojo, angrily, "You tried to rape Kagome that's what!"

Hojo yells out, frantically, "Rape Kagome!? Why would I do that!?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "We all saw you in Kagome's room, bro! What you did want not so cool!"

Jasmine says, angrily, "No joke! Start explaining now!"

Hojo says, "I'd never hurt Kagome that way! I swear!"

Ayumi says, in an annoyed tone, "Nice excuse! Like Jaden said, he saw you in Kagome's room!"

Hojo groans in pain as he held his head and says, weakly, "Please don't scream…" Hojo made his way to his bed and says, "I have this nasty headache for a month and I don't know where I got it from."

Ayumi asks, "How could you get a headache for a month?"

Eri says, "I bet he's faking it!"

Jaden asks Hojo, "Hey Hojo, when did you first got this headache?"

Hojo replies, wearily, "Well…I'd say…about close to four weeks ago. I didn't know why this headache kept coming to me, it's just that my head has gone crazy. Like there was one time that I'm walking down the sidewalks, tired as Hell after working, then this girl comes up to me, giving me some kind of energy boost drink, and the next thing I know, my body feels like I've been hit by a bus."

Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Or that a certain pissed off half demon, did it, because you almost tried to rape his cousin."_

Atticus asks Hojo, "Do you still have that energy boost drink?"

Hojo gets out a bottle of green liquid and gives it to Atticus. Atticus tells Hojo, "Thanks! That's enough questions for now!"

Later, the group walked out of the house and Ayumi asks, "You're just going to leave him like that?"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "For all we know, he could be faking his so-called 'headache' as an excuse to cover up him almost raping Kagome!"

Atticus says, plainly, "We don't know that, yet! We need to find someone, who could examine this bottle and we found just the person."

(**At the other part of town; Sometime later**)

At the other part of town, we find the group, consisting of Atticus, Jaden, Jasmine, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walking towards another house and Atticus knocks on the door. Just then, a woman with glasses and looked like a genius, came out and says, asks in a British accent, "May I help you?"

Atticus asks, "Excuse me, Mrs. Misawa, we were wondering if Bastion is home?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Atticus, Jaden, Jasmine, what are all of you doing here?" Everyone turns to see Bastion Misawa walking towards them.

Later, we find the group, along with Bastion, walking towards Bastion's room or lab as what he would call it, while explaining what has happened.

Bastion says, in a concerned tone, "I'm sorry to say that Kagome was almost raped and she believes that you three girls have something to do with it."

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "Hopefully, we can get the creep, who's been feeding Yusuke and Kagome these lies and dig up some dirt on Tyku."

Atticus gives Hojo's drinking bottle to Bastion and says, "Here, Bastion, we need to find something in this drink. Because the person that gave Hojo this drink must have drugged him with something and we need to know what."

Bastion takes the drink and says, with a smile, "I'll see what I can do." Bastion goes to a microscope, takes a sample of the drink, and places it on the sample plate in the microscope. Bastion takes a look at the sample, gasps in shock, and yells out, "Great Scott! I can't believe it!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Bastion looks at his friends and Kagome's 'former' friends and he replies, in a serious tone, "Atticus, you were right! Hojo was drugged and it seemed to be a mind-altering drug."

Eri says, curiously, "Mind-altering drug?"

Yuka says, plainly, "So, Hojo was telling the truth!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "It seems that whoever gave Hojo this substance is the one, who controlled him to rape Kagome. However, the spell was broken, when Yusuke beat Hojo up and gave him his headache."

Ayumi asks, curiously, "You don't think it's whoever gave Hojo that energy drinking was the same person that, who's been telling Yusuke and Kagome these lies?"

Jasmine says, seriously, "We can't be necessarily sure, but we'll have to keep our eyes open to see if there's anything suspicious for now."

Jaden says, "Thanks for your help, Bastion."

Bastion says, with a smile, "It's definitely no problem, I've wondered why that Yusuke and Kagome kept to themselves, whenever, romance is involved. You guys don't mind if I join up with you."

Atticus says, with his own smile, "It's no problem! The more the merrier."

(**At Duelist Kingdom; A week later at evening time**)

On the waters of Duelist Kingdom, we find a black cloaked figure riding on a speed-boat and heading towards Duelist Kingdom Island. The black cloaked figure hooked his boat to a rock, with a metal chain, and says, in a male voice with an American Southern accent, "That'll hold her!"

The black cloaked figure raced towards the castle, unknowing that he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes at one of the rooms of the castle. Just as the black cloaked figure ran towards the front door and male voice calls out, "Hold it right there, pal!"

Just then, Inuyasha, Koga, and Holly, in her half-demon form, jumped from the window and landed by the black cloaked figure, as Pegasus, Miroku, Myoga, who was on Miroku's right shoulder, Sango, Shippo, and Ayame opened the door to see what was going on.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of his sword and asks, seriously, "Okay, who the hell are you?"

The black cloaked figure says, frantically, "Whoa, there big fella! I'm not an enemy, I come in peace!"

Holly asks, "Why are you here?"

The black cloaked figure replies, "I came here to give a message to Mr. Maximillion Pegasus any of you that's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "What if I am?"

The black cloaked figure replies, "As I said, I didn't come here to fight and besides…I plum don't stand a chance with neither of you as you can tell."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "He's right! He seems like a regular human and I don't seem to sense anything that's similar to the same scent as Kagome and her cousin or any of the 'Chosen Duelists' that asshole may have in his control."

Inuyasha says, lowering his guard a little, "What is it that you came here for?"

The black cloaked figure replies, "I came here to tell you what has happened to your friend, Kagome Higurashi, earlier!"

The group gasp in shock and Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "What happened to Kagome!?"

The black cloaked figure replies, "Well, she…was plum almost raped!"

The group gasp in shock and horror and Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What!? Someone touched Kagome!?"

Sango asks, with concern, "Is she alright?"

The black cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "She's fine. However, the others believed that Sartorius had something to do with this to ensure that she and her cousin, Yusuke Urameshi, trust him the most. Now, one of Sartorius's henchmen had framed Kagome's own friends, Eri Lee, Yuka Tsuda, and Ayumi Sanae."

Inuyasha says, in an angered tone, "Just makes me want to kick that asshole's ass even more!"

Holly asks, curiously, "So, there's more than one of you 'cloaked' people?"

The black cloaked figure replies, "How right you are…! Now, Kagome's friends from Duel Academy are going to plum help out more about Sartorius, even though they don't know about him."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "That's not good! If Kagome's new friends are involved in this case, then it's only a matter of time that Sartorius turns Kagome and Yusuke against them as well."

The black cloaked figure says, "I also have another suggestion to give you all, including you, Mr. Pegasus."

Pegasus asks, curiously, "What is it?"

The black cloaked figure replies, in a sly tone, "You're looking for someone that's closet to Yusuke Urameshi's heart right? I've got a name for you to get some information on…one of his childhood friends, Keiko Yukimura."

Shippo says, stunned, "That's the same name that was mention when Kagome and Yusuke was talking to that creep, Sartorius!"

The black cloaked figure says, "Right you are, lil' buddy! Plus, not to long ago, Keiko Yukimura was plum played by one of Sartorius's henchmen, Tyku Ryuuzaki, while pretending to be the 'perfect boyfriend' and plum broke her heart horribly."

Holly says, in a serious and angered tone, "That madman doesn't even have a soul to do that to a person!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Holly, that asshole will pay for his crimes!"

Miroku steps forward and seriously, "Wait! We need to ask you something! Why are you helping us?"

The black cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "Let's just say that the fate of this case could be the result for the universe."

Ayame says, stunned, "The universe?"

The black cloaked figure says, "That's right! However, y'all need to work on getting the rest of the 'Chosen Duelists' away from Sartorius's hands or it could be the end of the world and universe! Not to mention that Sartorius can not plum get the 'Chosen Hanyous' as well!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Chosen Hanyous?"

The black cloaked figure says, "The 'Chosen Hanyous' are deities that just as powerful as the 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs for his plans. It seemed to be the only that Sartorius seems to be missing."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I've also heard about the 'Chosen Hanyou' as well!"

Ayame says, plainly, "As a matter of fact, all demons do know about the 'Chosen Hanyou' as well. The 'Chosen Hanyous' seemed to be the half-demons chosen to have the power of the Egyptian Dog Demon, Taigoku. Taigoku was, like Inuyasha and Holly, a half-dog demon and he was King Atem's loyal bodyguard during his days as Pharaoh of Egypt. Plus, like Atem, Taigoku, can wield the power of the three Egyptian God monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "It was another reason why full demons hated half demons, because they feared that the Egyptian legend may come true."

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Feh!? Like I care about what's on a piece of paper, all I care about is getting Kagome out of that asshole's control!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Then, we'll have to work together, then!" Everyone turns to see the faces of Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walking towards them.

Koga asks the black cloaked figure, curiously, "Friends of yours?"

The black cloaked figure says, "I was plum going to ask you that!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We don't mean you all harm; I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World. These are my associates, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Kazuma Kuwabara."

Pegasus asks, curiously, "Why have you all come here?"

Kurama says, in a plain and logical tone, "It seems that we have a similar enemy. You see, our friend, Yusuke Urameshi is under the control of Sartorius."

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "We came here to help find more of these 'Chosen Duelists', before that asshole, Sartorius, finds them."

Hiei asks the black cloaked figure, "Boy, I heard that you speak of the 'Chosen Hanyou'! I've heard that the successor to the Egyptian Dog Demon, Taigoku, is nothing more than a mere myth."

The black cloaked figure says, seriously, "They are true and we need to find them, before Sartorius does!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I may know of a way to know if the legend is true or not." Koenma takes out a pendant that had a yellow stone tied around it and had the symbol of a Millennium Item, the Eye of Horus, in the middle.

Inuyasha asks, "What's that?"

Pegasus says, with awe, "It looks like one of the seven Millennium Items."

Koenma says, "It's called Millennium Pendant and it was one of the Millennium Items that was made with the seven Millennium Items!"

Koga and Ayame gasp in shock and Koga asks, stunned, "How did you know about the Millennium Items!?"

Miroku asks Koga, "Koga, you know about these Millennium Items?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I thought that there were only seven Millennium Items and it was worn by Pharaoh Atem and his Guardians."

Ayame says, "I never thought that there was an eighth Millennium Item."

Koenma says, "That's because this Millennium Item was worn by the Legendary Egyptian Dog Demon."

Shippo yells out, shocked, "You mean…Taigoku were that pendant!"

Koenma nods his head and says, "That's right and it could only be worn by the 'Chosen Hanyou of Egypt' and once it activates the three Egyptian God Monsters will return to the side of the 'Chosen Hanyou' and gain Taigoku's abilities." Koenma looks at Inuyasha, then walks towards him, then places the pendant on Inuyasha's neck. Soon after, the Millennium Pendant glows a bright yellow glow, which made everyone close their eyes and Inuyasha yells out in shock as he feels power flowing into him in the likes he's never felt before.

Just then, three streams of light, blue, red, and yellow comes towards Inuyasha and hits him hard as he screams out loudly. Then, the light dimmed a bit for everyone to see what was in front of them. The spot where Inuyasha was standing seem to glow golden and a figure came out from the golden light.

This figure had Inuyasha's long and silver hair was went to his knees, he had honey colored skin, he had, then the Millennium Crown, the same one Atem wore across his forehead in his 'Pharaoh form' in the Memory World, had attached itself to his forehead scalp, he was wearing the same clothes that Atem was wearing in when was at his memories, with a red cape that went to his lower knees. He had an ancient Egyptian Duel Disk, a Diadiankh, to his left wrist. He also wore white formal Egyptian shoes.

Shippo asks, curiously, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

The male figure says, in Inuyasha's usual nasty tone, except that his voice sounds a bit mature, "What does it look like, Shippo!?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Exactly, He's not Inuyasha in this form…he's known as Taigoku."

The group shocked and Kurama says, stunned, "The Egyptian Dog Demon?"

Taigoku says, in a plain tone, "Look, like I said, I don't care who am I now!? All I care about is getting Kagome from that asshole!"

Koenma tells Taigoku, "You need to be patient, Inuyasha. We'll get Kagome, when the time is right."

The black cloaked figure asks Koenma, "Excuse me, are you going to get Yusuke Urameshi, back?"

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I'll bring Urameshi back even if it kills me!"

The black cloaked figure tells Kuwabara, "Not to sound disrespectful, but I don't think that you should be the right candidate to bring Yusuke back from that asshole. I would prefer that you go to Keiko Yukimura to get Yusuke back."

Kurama says, in a solemn tone, "I don't think it's possible."

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "That's right! She and Urameshi are in bad terms, as long as Urameshi believing Sartorius over her."

The black cloaked figure says, "Well, I plum believe that she'd be the one to bring Yusuke from that asshole's control, since she's closest to Yusuke's heart. Plus, the others feel that Keiko is feeling disgusted about herself after what happened between her and Yusuke."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "But still, even she's the only one, I'd doubt that Yusuke would like the like of having Keiko put into danger because of him, when he comes back to his senses."

The black cloaked figure says, "Well, if she doesn't fight then it could be the end of the universe as we know it and we'll all be under Sartorius's control. She could be our greatest hope in bring Yusuke back!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We'll see what happens and if it comes to the worse we may consider telling Keiko about everything."

Botan says, worriedly, "Though, it's going to crush her heart even more."

Kurama says, seriously, "True, but if we don't then…the universe will be under Sartorius's control and Yusuke, Kagome, and the other 'Chosen Duelists' will be gone."

Hiei says, in a dark plain tone, "However, she has to deal what she's done for the fate of the world and the universe."

Kuwabara sighs and says, "I guess that Hiei's right."

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Princess Lena for the rape scene, since I'm not good at any rape, lime, lemon, or romantic things at all.


	69. A Foolish Price to Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 69: A Foolish Price to Pay**

(**Middle of the night at the Yukimura diner; Keiko's room**)

In the middle of the night, in Keiko's room, we find Keiko Yukimura, lying on her bed, still in her pajamas with a solemn and lifeless expression on her face. The kind of feeling that the brunette was feeling was sadness, guilt, shame, anger, and disgust.

Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Why? Why didn't I listen!? My parents…friends were right, all along!? I was so stupid! I was so positive that HE wouldn't hurt me…! Now, every one of my friends, including Yusuke, will never forgive me! Damn it! It's a bit too late for me to do anything that'll get Yusuke to forgive me…he already hates me enough, anyways."_ The reason that Keiko was in this condition was that her new or 'ex-boyfriend', Tyku Ryuuzaki, hurt her in the most horrible way. A few nights, ago, she went to see Tyku despite her parents saying not to, but when she got to the park. She was disgusted at the fact that Tyku was making out with another girl and Tyku told Keiko, coldly, that he's breaking up with her and he never cared about her at all.

It was there that Tyku told Keiko, the truth, about the time he was with her. He told her that he was disgusted to be a boyfriend to someone like her, in a cold voice, not to mention that she should have believed her friends about him. To prove it, Tyku threw Keiko in a puddle of mud in the process. Tyku, even, told her that he was the one, who beat up Syrus Truesdale, which was the main reason why Yusuke Urameshi bashed Tyku into the ground. She was a complete fool into believing that Yusuke beat Tyku, just to tell him to stay away from her and that Yusuke already couldn't care less about what happens to her and he hated her even more, while in the process never wanted to see her again. When she got home, her parents spotted her, but she didn't care if she was in deep trouble at all. All she was feeling was betrayal and anger at Tyku and herself.

Keiko even remembered Tyku's cold words, _"I was lying from the beginning, bitch! Playing with your heart and hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you, I've always hated you. You're not worth even living, if you die, I'd be a happy man! If Urameshi was here, I'd bet he'd agree! After what you said to him, you've already doomed anyway of getting him or his trust back."_

Even though, she'd love to have Yusuke back in her arms, she knew it was impossible. For the past year, she'd wished that there was a way to bring Yusuke back to her. Then, she met Tyku and he was so polite and a gentleman to her and she was almost falling for him. When she heard that Yusuke found someone else, she fell into despair, believing that she lost Yusuke forever. However, Tyku was there to pick her up as a matter of fact, Tyku was there for her many times than Yusuke was. Her friends and parents knew something was wrong with Tyku, but she didn't believe them at all. She also believed that she was over Yusuke, but when she saw him again, all of the love, pain, and guilt returned to her heart. She was in conflict with her feelings for both Yusuke and Tyku. Yusuke was still cold towards her and he did everything to avoid her, orally and verbally. Tyku played with her emotions, without a care in the world. Yusuke, however, never played with her emotions or heart, as a matter of fact, he always tried to get a laugh out of her, even though she was not in the mood to do so. Sometimes, it may work or it'll end up with Keiko using her trusty right hand to smack Yusuke's face into the ground.

Keiko thinks in her mind, totally distraught, _"However, those days are over and they'll never come back. Maybe that Catherine girl would be perfect for Yusuke and won't hurt him like I did. I even accused Yusuke for being a pig, by beating HIM up just to get me back. At first, I couldn't believe it, but for some reason I believed HIM and went to confront Yusuke, but he was still cold and that resulted on having Hikari, Zane, Ryoko, and Kira to hate me for something that I was framed for. If there's anyway of getting Yusuke back, I'd do it in a heartbeat and repeat tell him that I'm so sorry that I hurt him so horribly and I'd do it my way this time. Even my friends, they'll never forgive me at all for blowing them off! I couldn't visit Syrus to see if he all right, because Zane would probably show me the door, with Hikari throwing me out, believed that I was there to 'hurt' Syrus even more."_ Keiko's eyes become watery as they became flooded with tears and she thinks in her mind, _"Everyone of my friends, including the boy I care about the most, will never forgive me! Yusuke…I'm so…sorry! I wanted to tell you so badly about my feelings and I was a fool to give you up! Damn it! I'm so stupid! I even should have seen this, right from the very beginning! Yusuke was always there for me and I was so stupid to see it! Now, it couldn't get any worse…"_ Keiko's expression then turns to one of anger and rage never seen before in her usual kind and gentle eyes. She then turns around on her back with her stomach on her bed, goes to her knees, and starts to pound on her on her pillow with all of her might. Keiko thinks in her mind, with an angered tone not heard in Keiko before, _"Damn him! Damn that asshole to hell! I hate him! I hate him with all of my heart and soul! If there was a way for me to get back at him and make up to my friends by making that asshole pay! I'll do it! No matter what it takes me! I'll stop that asshole and make it up to my friends!"_

(**Somewhere within the Demon World; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of the world of the Makai, we find ourselves within a darkened Medieval Europe castle-type room where we find a mysterious figure with glowing red eyes looking down at a crystal ball down at the crying and guilt and anger-ridden Keiko Yukimura.

The mysterious figure with glowing red eyes says, with a dark demonic female voice, "Ah, so this is the one that 'monster' used to get his hands on the descendant of Raizen. However, what that 'monster' doesn't know is he has unleashed a firestorm and he will soon get burned. When she learns the truth, she will need to pass the test in order to be ready for the road ahead." The mysterious figure then gets to her feet and even through she is covered in darkness and shadows, we find that this figure does indeed have a female figure. And with a clicking of high-heeled shoes, she goes over to a chest, opens it up, and takes out what looks like a Duel Monsters deck with a dark violet and black glow. The female figure says, with a dark demonic female tone, "With the power of the Hellfire deck, she will be able to do gain what she desires, but she will need to pay what would see like many to be a 'fool's price'. However, she might be the 'Fool' along with another in order to stop that fucking son of bitch of controlling Raizen's successor and the other 'Chosen Duelists'. However, I will have to visit her sometime, but only when the time is right. There are other things that I need to do…" Soon after, the dark female figure looks at the pictures along with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs depicting three mysterious creatures along with Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

The first creature looks to be a black version of the Winged Dragon of Ra in sphere mode.

The second creature looks to be a large dark brownish-red serpent-like creature the size and length of Slifer the Sky Dragon with a horned head and dark brown and black wings.

The third creature looks to be a huge behemoth the size and statue of Obelisk the Tormentor with a dark green body, horned skull helmet on his head, armor made of bones on both of his arms, and black demonic wings coming out of his back.

The female figure says, with a dark female demonic tone, "The Wicked Gods. The 'Dark Opposites' to the Egyptian Gods. The Wicked Avatar, The Wicked Eraser, and The Wicked Dread-Root. Three of the most powerful 'dark' entities in the universe and the possible salvation of all from the evil light that coming. But can she handle their power? She has the ability and I think she can handle, but we will have to see."

(**In Jaden's dream; Meanwhile**)

In Jaden's dream, we find the Elemental Hero duelist, in his pajamas flooding on top of the Higurashi shrine. Jaden looks down and yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Where am I? Why am I floating!?"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "It's about time that you got here!" Jaden turns to see Botan, in her Grim Reaper clothes, floating on her oar, and he asks, "Botan, why are you in that get-up?"

Botan replies, "This is my Grim Reaper clothing and we have to get to Spirit World, right away, Jaden!" Without a word, Botan grabs Jaden's right hand and flew off and on their way to Spirit World.

(**In Spirit World; Sometime later**)

We find Botan and Jaden flying out of the clouds and over the River Styx. Jaden asks Botan, "Hey Botan, what's going on here? Why am I here?"

Botan replies, "Why we're here to see Koenma of course!"

Jaden yells out, shocked, "You mean the guy, who's trying to arrest Yusuke for something he didn't do!"

Botan tells Jaden, "Calm down, Jaden! It'll all become clear in the end."

Botan and Jaden approached the large gate that lead to the castle that acts of King Emma's and Koenma's home and 'seat' of government for the Spirit World.

Jaden says, stunned, "Whoa! This place is huge!"

Botan presses the button and says, "Hello, this is Botan speaking, I've brought Jaden Yuki here." Just then, the gates opened and the two walked inside, where Jaden was looking around the place with awe. Jaden and Botan arrived at a door, which opened and Jaden gaped in shock.

There were a lot of ogres in various colors doing paperwork, carrying stacks of papers, and making phone calls. Once the two arrived to a door, Botan knocked on the door, went in and motioned Jaden to follow her. When Jaden got in Botan bowed respectfully.

Botan says, "I brought Jaden Yuki like you requested Koenma, sir."

Jaden looked all over the room and asks, "Hey Botan where's the Koenma guy?"

Just then, Koenma's voice, in toddler version calls out, "Hey down here,"

Jaden looked downward and saw Koenma, in his toddler version, and became perplexed. Jaden says, perplexed, and "Is this Koenma? No wonder that Yusuke called him all those 'toddler' names." Jaden tells Koenma, seriously, "You're Koenma, right!? You've got news for you, pal! You're not getting anywhere near Yusuke, just to arrest him!"

Koenma says, waving his hands in front of him, "Calm down! I'm not arresting Yusuke for anything! There's nothing for me to arrest him for anyways."

Jaden says, "But Yusuke said that you're out to get him, since he's suffered from a horrible heartbreak and would kill someone, just because of his demon blood! He sounded pretty upset about it!"

Koenma clears his throat and says, calmly as he went to his desk, "I assure you that Yusuke will not be arrested for anything, but someone told him that lie."

Jaden says, perplexed, "You mean, someone told Yusuke that you were going to arrest him."

Botan says, seriously, "That's right! This person is very sneaky and we're doing everything in our power to get Yusuke back."

Jaden asks, "Is Yusuke in trouble or anything?"

Just then, the screen was brought down behind Jaden and Botan and they turned to see the image approaching the screen, which appeared to be Sartorius's face. Koenma says, seriously, "This man is Sartorius Takama! He's a human that believes everything is predetermined. He plans on making the whole world and the universe, are to be put under his control."

Jaden says, plainly, "So, in other words, he's another crazy madman."

Koenma nods his head and says, "That's right! So far, Sartorius has in his possession four 'Chosen Duelists'!" Just then, Sartorius's image disappeared and was replaced by the faces of Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, and Kelly Storm.

Jaden gasps in shock and yells out, "What!? Yusuke!? Kagome!? Catherine!? Kelly!?"

Koenma says, seriously, "That's right, they, along with you, are the 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs for his plans."

Jaden says, stunned, "I'm one of these 'Chosen Duelists'!"

Koenma says, "Exactly! That's one of the reasons why I needed to recruit you as the new spirit detective of the Earth, Yusuke's old position."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Spirit Detective? That's crazy, I don't have any spiritual powers, like Yusuke or his sisters!"

Koenma says, "Actually, we sensed some spiritual power within you, Jaden! One of them is to be able to tell, which one is truth or false, I'm sure that you know this."

Jaden says, "The weird feeling that came from my gut. It happened one time that when Keiko told us that she had nothing to do with Syrus' beatings and Kagome's 'former' friends telling Kagome that they didn't tell Hojo to rape Kagome."

Koenma tells Jaden, "Jaden, we need to put you into some training for your spiritual powers."

Jaden asks Koenma, "One more thing, bro! Does Hikari, Kira, Zane, and Syrus know about Yusuke and Kagome being used as tools!?"

Koenma replies, "I'm sure that there's no need to tell them that."

Jaden marched towards Koenma's desk and yells out, angrily, "What!? Why shouldn't they!? There our friends and their brother and cousin! There being used as tools and I believe they have every right to know!"

Botan calls out, "Jaden, that's enough!"

Koenma says, "No, Jaden's right, Botan! We'll notify Yusuke's sisters as well as Zane and Syrus Truesdale about Yusuke and the others, as well as we need to tell Keiko as well."

Jaden asks, "Why's that? Last I checked, she sounded like she didn't care about Yusuke at all."

Botan yells out, "That's not true! Keiko does care for Yusuke, even now! Sartorius made Yusuke believing that Keiko never cared about him, only for her reputation even more! Sartorius made Yusuke believing that Keiko hated him from the beginning and that creep, Tyku, broke her heart and wounded her heart very badly."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "I knew that guy, Tyku, was nothing but bad news!"

Botan says, worriedly, "Now, I'm worried about what would happen once she founds out about her 'role' in this was. I don't want to even think what she would do if she finds out that she was helping Sartorius."

Jaden asks, "What do you mean?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Jaden, Tyku Ryuuzaki is one of Sartorius's associates that planned on using Keiko as well as insuring that Yusuke would stay under Sartorius's control."

Jaden yells out, shocked, "No way! All this time, Tyku was working for this Sartorius guy and was using Keiko! That's so not cool!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Jaden, starting tomorrow, you're first assignment as spirit detective is to head to Keiko's home and find someway of getting her to have the courage to face her friends, Hikari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, any other of her friends as well as Tea Gardener, her old friend."

Jaden asks, "What about Yusuke?"

Koenma replies, "That'll take some time to bring Yusuke back to his senses."

Jaden sighs and says, "Okay, I guess you're right!"

Koenma says, "By the way, this agreement has to stay private, especially by Yusuke's and Kagome's ears and eyes. We don't want them thinking that you're working for me and lose trust in you."

Jaden nods his head and he says, "Don't worry, Koenma! I can keep a secret and Yusuke and Kagome won't know a thing. We'll have Yusuke and Kagome back, before anyone would say, 'Get your Game On'!"

Koenma says, "I certainly hope so."

Jaden tells Koenma, with an excited tone, "Don't worry, Koenma, I know so! You are talking to the one of the guys that helped defeat Kagemaru and those Sacred Beasts!"

Koenma tells Jaden, with a smile, "Your words are encouraging, Jaden! You really know how to give people hope and light even when things look hopeless."

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Thanks…I think."

Koenma tells Jaden, "There is something else that you must know, Jaden. With the 'Chosen Duelists', there is also the 'Chosen Hanyou'."

Jaden asks Koenma, perplexed, "Chosen Hanyou?"

Koenma tells Jaden, "Allow me to explain." Soon after, Koenma explains about Atem, ancient Egypt, the Shadow Games, the great 'Egyptian Dog Demon', his connection to the God Cards, and the legend of what will happen he returns.

Jaden asks, amazed, "Whoa! You mean that those God Cards will return if that 'Chosen Hanyou' is reborn?! Sweet!"

Koenma tells Jaden, with a plain tone, "I know how you feel about those God Cards, Jaden, but the point is that the 'Chosen Hanyou' has similar powers to the 'Chosen Duelists' and he must not fall into Sartorius's hands as well as the 'Chosen Duelists'.

Jaden nods his head and replies, "Right!" Jaden then asks, nervously, "By the way, do you know who this 'Chosen Hanyou' really is?"

Koenma says, plainly, "He is a half-dog demon from the time in Japanese history known as the Feudal Era or the Warring States Era. His name is Inuyasha." Koenma then displays a picture of Inuyasha for Jaden to see on the screen.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Wait! I think I heard about him! Isn't he the guy that hurt Kagome's feelings? But you said from 'Feudal Era', isn't that like in the past or something?"

Koenma tells Jaden, with a plain tone, "Let me explain." Soon after, Koenma explains about Kagome, Kikyo, the Sacred Jewel, Kagome's adventures through time, and all other information that he needed to know along with what happened between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome.

Jaden asks Koenma, "So, Inuyasha didn't truly mean to betray Kagome?"

Koenma replies, shaking his head, "Not at all. However, Sartorius used that misunderstand to get control of Kagome and turn her against her friends, making look like that they didn't care for her at all like she did with her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

Jaden yells out, angrily, "That snake! That's so not sweet! We've got to stop him before he continues to hurt people!"

Koenma tells Jaden, seriously, "We can Jaden. We feel that you are the universe's best hope right now."

Jaden tells Koenma, with a smile and a determined tone, "Don't worry, Koenma, you can count on me! No matter what it takes I will stop Sartorius and save Yusuke and the others!"

Koenma tells Jaden, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Jaden." Koenma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"However, I hope that you are ready for the trials ahead because they won't be easy. Sartorius will soon find your figure out your power as a 'Chosen Duelist' and try to brainwash you as well. Hopefully, you will find a way to break through to Yusuke and the others with Keiko's and Inuyasha's help. But I fear that Sartorius may not be the only enemy. Somehow, his presence is breaking down the balance of life in the universe and there seem to be negative forces from the past awakening because of the disruption."_

(**In an unknown location in the world; Around this same time**)

Deep within a mysterious temple with snake statues all around, we find a grey cloaked figure sitting down in front of a large tablet with three snake statues with open mouths in front of him and the grey cloaked figure is kneeling down like he is praying.

The grey cloaked figure says, in male voice, "Spirits of the Orichalcos, please heed my call, let me see how we have been revived." Just then rainbow energy comes from the snake's 'mouths' and a crystal on the cloaked figure's forehead glows revealing that his right eye is green while his left eye is yellow. Soon after, when the rainbow energy dies down, the grey cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "Interesting. It has been ten years since the Leviathan and I were defeated by the Pharaoh and his friends and now, there have been new 'Chosen Duelists' chosen and this force has some of them. But I find that the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's loyal Dog Demon and his allies is also here as well. I also see that a misunderstanding has come between him and the one that he loves causing his beloved to fall under the control of this force. This might prove useful to bring true paradise back to this world. However, I need to make sure that I plan my steps carefully or this second chance might go to waste. This foolish force tries to make the world into its worshippers while it will cause nothing, but chaos. I, however, shall bring back true order and this force shall see that its 'light' is nothing more than more darkness." The grey cloaked figure lifts off his hood to reveal the green hair and face of none other than the former king of Atlantis that Atem and Yugi along with Joey and Kaiba defeated along with the Great Leviathan with the aid of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, Dartz.

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I shall use this chance to gain the powers of the legendary Dog Demon to aid me to bring paradise and true justice back to the world once again! And this 'Sartorius' shall learn there is a foolish price to pay when you embrace the ways of humanity and evil." Dartz then gives out an evil laugh that would make any regular person's blood freeze cold.

(**Back at the Yukimura dinner; Keiko's room in the evening hours**)

Back inside of Keiko's room, we find our heartbroken Keiko lying down on the bed with tears in her eyes, not noticing a dark female figure with glowing red eyes enter the room, and looking down at Keiko, her face stained red with tears.

Keiko says, weakly, "I'm so sorry…everyone…please come back…I need you…please…Yusuke…I love you…Please come back…I'll do anything…to bring you back…"

The dark female figure gently strokes Keiko's hair and she thinks in her mind, with a dark demonic female voice, _"I feel your great pain, young one, but I can feel your great strength as well. I know that you have the strength necessary to defeat the evil light of Sartorius, save the one you love, and bring him back to the side of good. However, you will need to pay a price for this and I pray that it will be the one known as Sartorius that will pay the foolish price. Because when you mess with a woman's heart, it is said that 'Hell have no fury for a woman scorned' and most likely, when Keiko learns the truth, Sartorius will pay a 'Foolish Price' for messing with her feelings and using her because a new 'Hellfire Princess' will be born…"_ Soon after, the dark female figure transforms into black clouds and vanishes while thinking the words, _"When the time is right, you and I shall become one, my 'Chosen One'…"_

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the making half of this chapter and ggctuk for the use of 'the Wicked God' monsters.


	70. Old Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 70: Old Secrets Revealed**

(**At the Higurashi shrine in the mid-morning; A day later after Jaden was given the title Spirit Detective of the Earth**)

At the Higurashi shrine, we find our Elemental Hero duelist, Jaden Yuki, packing his things in his bag for his first assignment as Spirit Detective. Soon after, there was a knock on the door and Kagome's voice calls out, "Hey, Jaden! May I come in!?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sure thing, Kagome!" Kagome came into the room and asks, curiously, "Do you really have to leave?"

Jaden replies, "Yeah, my mother told me that to come home, right away! They didn't say why…!" Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Sorry, Kagome, I hate lying to my friends, but I can't tell you! But I promise to bring you and Yusuke back from that asshole!"_ Jaden places his backpack on his back and says, with a wide smile, "Seeya! Thanks for having me! Tell Yusuke, Chazz, and Sota that I said bye!" Jaden walked pasted Kagome and walked out the door.

Kagome calls out, with a smile, "Sure thing!"

Jaden walked down the stairs, while pasting by the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi, doing the dishes.

Jaden calls out, "Hey, Mrs. H.!"

Mrs. Higurashi turns from the dishes and says, with a smile, "Jaden, you're leaving, so soon!"

Jaden says, with a fake smile, "Yeah! Mom says that I have to be home right away. Thanks for having me, Mrs. H.!"

Mrs. Higurashi replies, with a smile, "It's no problem, Jaden! You're welcome to come over anytime you feel to."

Jaden says, "Thanks, again!" Jaden dashed towards the door, opened it and closes it. Jaden springs towards the stairs, while rushing towards the bottom of the stairs and ran out of the shrine. Jaden dashes on the sidewalk, on his way to the train station.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "I didn't expect you to leave so soon, Jaden!" Jaden turns to see Alexis, walking towards him, with a serious expression on her face.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey Lex! Sorry, can't chat! I have to get home now!"

Alexis says, plainly, "You don't have to lie to me, Jaden! Atticus told me everything!"

Jaden twitched, anime style, and says, fearfully, "Everything!?"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I'm a little confused with the situation here and I want to have things cleared up!"

Moments later, Jaden and Alexis arrived at the train station, while Jaden explained things to Alexis, while Jasmine, Atticus, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were waiting for Jaden.

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "And there you have it, 'Lex! I don't doubt Yusuke or Kagome! I'm just feeling like they've been lied to."

Alexis says, seriously, "True, those photos could have been forged and those voices have been digitized in those tapes, as well as." Soon after, Atticus, Jasmine, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka run towards Jaden and Alexis and Ayumi asks, "So, you believe us?"

Alexis says, "It's a possibility that someone wants Yusuke and Kagome for something and using them to get it."

Jasmine says, in a serious tone, "That's why were going to find this Keiko girl, the one, who's supposedly is Yusuke's ex-girlfriend. We'll find some answers to see if she knows anyone, who could have something that they want from either Yusuke or Kagome."

Alexis says, in a plain tone, "I'm coming with! Yusuke and Kagome are my friends as well and if someone is using them, then I'll see it that they're going down!"

Eri says, with a smile, "Thank you!"

Alexis says, with a smile of her own, "It's no problem! Besides, I know that you guys aren't the kind of people that'll have someone hurt their own friends, like said someone to rape one."

Yuka nods her head and says, seriously, "Whoever is telling Kagome this lie is going down!" The group walked towards the train and soon after they left, towards Yusuke's hometown.

(**At the Yukimura diner; Keiko's room sometime later**)

Inside of Keiko's room, we find our still heartbroken Keiko sitting on her bed and looking through an album where she was looking through pictures, seeming to be filled with younger versions of her, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Syrus, Zane, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea. By her bedside, where a box of two albums.

Keiko wiped her tears away from her face and she thinks in her mind, "We were so happy together." She was looking at pictures of the younger versions of her, Hikari, and Yusuke playing in the sand, pulling on a sixteen-year-old Joey Wheeler, young Yusuke painting black ink on sixteen-year-old Joey Wheeler's face, and Joey wailing about it. This brought a small smile on Keiko's face, but soon enough, they disappeared when she reminded herself that they were no longer her friends.

Keiko thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Damn HIM! Damn that manipulative asshole! If it hadn't for him, been for him, then everyone of my friends would be with me! I'd probably do what ever it took to gain Yusuke's trust again, even if it took my more than a year."_ Keiko then thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I wished that I have listened to everyone, my parents, Kuwabara, Mia, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Duke, Tristan, Shizuru…everyone! But I was so stupid that I shut everyone out of my life! I don't blame them if they don't even want me around! I don't think that I could ever show my face towards Yusuke ever again, or even Hikari, Kira, and Zane."_ Keiko puts the album away and went to get another, until she heard her mother's voice calling out, "Keiko, you have company!"

Keiko felt relief and hoped that some of her friends have come here. She got up, while fixing her skirt as she walked out of her room. She went downstairs to the diner, to see to her surprise, she saw the face of Jaden Yuki in front of her.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey!"

Keiko says, stunned, "It's you…" Keiko then noticed Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Jasmine Kurada, along with Kagome's 'former' friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka coming behind Jaden.

Alexis, Jasmine, and Atticus look from Keiko to Jaden and thinks in their minds, in unison, _"Whoa! They look too much alike!"_

Keiko says, surprised, "Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, what are you guys doing here?"

Ayumi says, solemnly, "Truth be told, Keiko, we came here to talk."

Keiko looks at her parents and they nod their heads in unison. Soon after, the group along with Keiko entered Keiko's bedroom, as the brunette closed the door.

Keiko asks them, "What is it that you guys want?"

Eri says, solemnly, "Keiko, we were what happened with…you know."

Keiko says, sadly, "Don't worry! You were right, along with everyone else, Eri." Keiko tries to fight off the incoming tears coming down her eyes and Yuka asks, with concern, "Hey Kei, are you okay?"

Keiko exclaims, in a solemn tone in her voice, "How!? How could you guys stand there, asking me if…I'm okay!? I abandoned all three of you guys, along with my other friends and the boy that I care deeply, for a guy that I thought cared for me! You guys were right about him! I was so stupid not to believe you!" Keiko says, in a solemn tone, "One day, he saw that bastard lying on the alley, beaten and battered! He told me that Yusuke did this to him, just to tell him that to stay away from me! I went to confront Yusuke and told him how I felt about it, but instead I found out that asshole, Reginald Haga was there, only to cause more problems for me! Then, afterwards, Kagome threw me out of the apartment and I lost three more friends that day."

Jasmine says, horrified, "That's terrible!"

Keiko shook her head and she says, sadly, "No, I deserved it! I abandoned my friendship with them as well as you three! I don't deserve your friendships, after what happened! When I snuck out for the Japanese Independence Fireworks show and found that lousy son of a bitch making out with another girl and told me to take a hike, I felt so horrible about the warnings that you guys told me! I felt that I was used and tossed aside like yesterday's garbage! I should have listened to you guys and broke up with him, rather then go through this pain!" Keiko slumps to her knees, quickly bursts into tears, puts her hands over her eyes, and with her face buried in her hands as she brawls and cries out with sadness, guilt, and pain in her voice!

The group gets solemn expression on their faces, as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked towards the crying Keiko and went to her comfort.

Alexis sighs and says, solemnly, "Poor thing."

Atticus says, in a whisper, "Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to question her about the jerk, who's spreading lies in Yusuke's and Kagome's heads."

Jaden nods his head and says, "I agree."

Ayumi says, "No Keiko! It's wasn't your fault! You weren't thinking straight with that jerk!"

Eri says, seriously, "That's right! You had a right to doubt us, it wasn't your fault at all!"

Yuka says, in an angered tone, "Though, I'd like to get my hands on that asshole for doing this to you!"

Eri says, angrily and seriously, "That's right! If he was here, we'd tear him apart for what he did to you!"

Ayumi says, with sympathy, "Keiko, we know how you feel about this! Now, Kagome wouldn't talk to us, anymore."

Keiko sniffed and asks, curiously, "What do you mean?" Soon enough, the group told Keiko about what happened with Kagome and the destroyed friendship that happened.

Keiko says, horrified, "That's terrible! I never thought that Hojo would do such a thing!"

Jasmine says, seriously, "He didn't necessarily did it, intentionally."

Jaden says, "That's right! A friend of ours checked the drink that Hojo had and it had a drug in it that's used for mind control."

Keiko says, "You mean, someone got Hojo to almost rape Kagome! Who would do something that sick!?"

Jasmine replies, "We believed that you may know someone that may want something from Yusuke or Kagome."

Keiko shook her head and she says, "Not that I know of! Why would you ask?"

Jaden replies, "Not to long ago! Yusuke got a tape recorder that had the voices of Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka on them about them planning to hurt Kagome."

Keiko gasps in shock and says, horrified, "You're kidding!"

Ayumi says, solemnly, "No joke! It's the main reason that Kagome and Yusuke wouldn't look or talk to us, again!"

Atticus says, seriously, "We believe that those voices may be digitized by someone, who wants Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, or any of Kagome's old friends out of the way."

Keiko says, plainly, "You know! The same thing happened with me! When I went to confront Yusuke about him beating up that asshole, that creep, Reginald Haga, showed Yusuke and everyone in the house pictures of him and I dating and a tape recorder with my voice, that asshole's voice, and Syrus's voice in it, saying that I had HIM attack Syrus, when I was 'planning to hurt Yusuke'. But you guys have to believe me, I'd never hurt Yusuke anymore than I already may have!"

Jaden says, seriously, "Don't worry, Keiko! We believe you!"

Alexis says, plainly, "However, I think it's safe to say that this, Reginald guy is the one, who provided Yusuke the tape recorder that may had your voice, along with that jerk and Sy's voices, along with the tape recorder with Yuka's, Eri's, and Ayumi's voices! As for those pictures, they may have been digital as well."

Atticus says, seriously, "Damn it! If only we'd have those pictures, we'll see if they're real or fake!"

Just then, Keiko's parents came inside the room, with everyone looking at them. Keiko asks, perplexed, "Mom, Dad, what's up?"

Mr. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "We heard that you kids are looking for the person, who's responsible for feeding Yusuke's head with lies, but I never thought that Kagome's head was filled with lies by this person."

Mrs. Yukimura says, plainly, "We want to help you kids! Since, I know the identity of the person feeding Yusuke and Kagome these lies."

Alexis asks, curiously, "Do you know who?"

Mrs. Yukimura nods her head and says, with a smile, "That's right! Keiko, honey, does the name 'Saiou' rings a bell?"

Keiko gasps in shock and she replies, "Yeah! I do! Last summer, when Yusuke and Kagome were staying with Seto Kaiba, 'Saiou' came to Yusuke's apartment and asked if Yusuke was home. He clams that he manages pro-duelists, but…"

Jaden asks, "But what?"

Keiko replies, winching, "The feeling that I got from him was so creepy."

Ayumi asks, curiously, "Do you think that this 'Saiou' guy is the one that's putting in lies into Yusuke's and Kagome's heads?"

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "I don't think so, Ayumi, I know so! You see, when I was coming home from the store, I spotted Yusuke and Kagome going into the park with this 'Saiou' character. However, Kazuma Kuwabara spotted me and we continued to listen in their conversation, then we saw that horrible boy, Reginald Haga, with 'Saiou' and they were telling Yusuke and Kagome that Keiko hanged around with them and Yusuke believed, but Kagome wasn't so convinced, until Reginald brought out the pictures of him and Keiko."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Wait! Kagome too!"

Alexis says, seriously, "Well, this confirms it! This 'Saiou' and Reginald guys must be the ones, who's responsible for the whole thing!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly and angrily, _"If that's the case, then that would mean…."_ Suddenly, images of Reginald kissing Keiko came into her head and Keiko thinks in her mind, angrily, _"This could be planned out from the very beginning! Reginald kissing me, Yusuke breaking up with me for it, and those lies 'Saiou' planted about me in Yusuke's mind, not to mention Kagome's."_

Yuka says, in a serious tone, "Though, those are good clues to go by, we still need to figure out, how we are going to those pictures that Reginald had with him!"

Mrs. Yukimura giggles as she pulls out, an envelope and says, with a sly smile, "You mean these! Kagome gave them to me to look at, when she was finished looking at them." Everyone looked to see as Keiko's mother got out the pictures and showed them to the group. Keiko gets the pictures and looks through them, carefully. Keiko raises an eyebrow and says, seriously, "Hold on! These look familiar!"

Jasmine asks, "What do you mean?"

Keiko quickly gets to her desk, searches through it, pulls out two envelopes and dropped the three envelopes to her desk. Keiko then quickly takes out the pictures, which were pictures of her and Yusuke as well as got out the pictures of her and Tyku and the pictures of her and Reginald. She searches through them and she gasps in shock. Keiko says, stunned, "No!? No way!?"

Everyone goes over to Keiko and Mr. Yukimura asks, "Keiko, honey, what's up?"

Keiko says, seriously, "I knew it! These pictures are fakes! Somehow they digitized my pictures with Yusuke and Tyku and managed to add Reginald's!" Everyone looks at the pictures and Atticus says, stunned, "You're right, Keiko!"

Alexis says, seriously, "These pictures are fakes!"

Mr. Yukimura says, plainly, "Plus, there are other clues that they may have been fakes! Look closely everyone! Keiko wasn't that orange shirt of yours burned when you had nasty stain on it!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Now that you mention it, Dad, yes it was!" Keiko points at a building at one of the fake pictures and asks, "And look that building was torn down, just a month after Yusuke, Zane, Hikari, Kira, Syrus, and Ryoko left for Duel Academy!"

Yuka says, seriously, "So, they were fakes! Someone must have copied these pictures!"

Mr. Yukimura says, seriously, "Hold on! If they copied the pictures with Keiko and Yusuke, as well as that punk, Tyku, then they would have been here to steal them to make copies."

Keiko shook her head and she says, "No, they're here, because, I told a worker from the store to make copies, so I can give them to Yusuke, when he comes back from Seto Kaiba's place and that my so-called boyfriend has the copies of the pictures that had us in them."

Jasmine says, plainly, "I have a theory on this! What if the worker made copies of the pictures that had Yusuke and Keiko in them, as well as that jerk, Tyku, of his or her own."

Alexis says, "You know, you may have a point there, Jaz! Hey Keiko, who's the name of this worker, who works in the photo department?"

Keiko replies, "I've seen her all the time! Her name is…R…Rose…Rose Tenku!" Keiko gasps in shock as the images of what happened that broke her heart the second time came into her head as well as the face the girl that Tyku had made out with. Keiko says, horrified, "Oh…no!"

Mrs. Yukimura asks, with concern, "Keiko, what's wrong?"

Keiko says, horrified, "She….she's…she's the one, who I saw in the arms of that manipulative creep at that horrible night! I thought I recognized her from some where!"

Yuka says, in an angered tone, "Oh I'm tempted to find that creep and that wench, right now!"

Eri says, seriously, "Get in line, Yuka! I'm giving that creep a piece of my mind when I find him!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "We'll we got what we came for! Now, I think we should leave."

Mr. Yukimura asks Jaden, curiously, "You're leaving so soon?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, I sure am! Thanks for everything, Mr. Y.!"

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Jaden, wait!"

Everyone turns to see a mid-age woman walking towards him and Jaden asks, perplexed, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Yukimura asks the group, except for Jaden and Keiko, seriously, "Will you guys wait downstairs for a second? There's something we need to discuss with Jaden and Keiko." The group gets up of the room, while Ayumi closes the door on their way out.

Jaden asks the woman that's his mother, "Hey, mom, what's up?"

Keiko says, seriously, "Yeah, I don't like this."

Mrs. Yukimura gets out an album from her back and gives it to Jaden and Keiko. Keiko takes it from her hands and Mrs. Yukimura says, seriously, "There's something that you two should know."

Keiko opened the album and she and Jaden gasp in shock. They see a three-year-old version of Keiko playing in the sand with a three-year-old version of Jaden.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What this all about? Why is there a picture of me in there?"

Jaden's mother says, solemnly, "Jaden, I think it's time for you to know the truth about the two of you."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Mr. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "Keiko, you have a brother! A twin younger brother that's three seconds younger than you."

Keiko says, shocked, "What! I have a brother! Who is he!?"

Keiko's parents pointed at Jaden, who had a shocked expression on his face. Jaden exclaims, shocked, "Me! Someone please tell me this is a joke!"

Jaden's 'mother' says, solemnly, "Actually, Jay, it isn't. I think you should remember what happened that day."

Jaden thinks real hard about it and his eyes widened, in shock, as the memories came into his head. He remembers a masked man carrying him out of a diner, where a female voice calls out about giving back her baby. The masked man, with young Jaden, got pretty far away from the diner and then the masked man threw young Jaden away, which the concrete and his head connect and knocked him out. Jaden then remembers waking up to a home where a younger version of his 'mother' was taking care of his wounds. The woman asks young Jaden of his name and he says, "My name? My name is….Ja…Jaden Yu…Yuki…I think that's it! Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden says, stunned, "Oh man! I remembered now! Some creep kidnapped me away from here!"

Mrs. Yukimura says, solemnly, "Your real name is Jaden Yukimura, which would explain the 'Yuki'. When I saw that awful man took you away from us, I was so worried about your health and as years pasted, I continued and hoped that one day, I'd find you, again, alive and well."

Keiko asks, seriously, "If you guys knew, then why didn't you tell me!?"

Mr. Yukimura replies, "We thought about it and we didn't want you to worry about it so much."

Keiko clenched her right fist, as her nails punctured her hand and blood came out and she brawls out, angrily, "Not wanted to worry about! My brother was kidnapped by some sicko and you thought I shouldn't worry about it! I figured my life can't get any worse! First, I find out that some sick asshole was using me, while I completely brushed aside my friends as well as the boy that I loved the most, because they didn't like him! Now, I found out that my parents had a secret that involves a family member and they couldn't tell their own daughter this! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!!" Everyone winches at Keiko's yell, which was filled with anger, sorrow, and pain!

Mrs. Yukimura was about to speak, but her husband shut her down, and Mr. Yukimura says, seriously, "Let's go! We should get out now." The group left Keiko's room, which was followed by Keiko falling her bed, with her face covered in her bed and she lets out a loud cry that was filled with anger, pain, and sorrow.

While downstairs, Atticus, Alexis, Jasmine, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were waiting at the diner, as Jaden and his and Keiko's parents came by the diner.

Alexis asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Jaden says, with a small smile, "It's best that we don't talk about it now, Alexis." Soon after, the group walked out of the diner to their homes.

(**At the Higurashi shrine; Sometime later**)

In Kagome's room at the Higurashi shrine, we find Kagome telling Yusuke and Chazz about Jaden's departure.

Yusuke says, "So, Jaden, up and left like that!"

Kagome replies, "Yeah! He said that his mother told him to come home right away."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, with a shrug, "Oh well! This means that I got the whole room to myself. You know, I've been thinking, Jaden has been going out quite a bit these days."

Yusuke asks Chazz, "Yeah, so?"

Kagome says, "We've notice it to. Though come to think of it, Jay, didn't tell us what he was doing."

Chazz says, in a serious tone, "And I've figured out we haven't heard about that slacker's input about your so-called friends."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "What are you suggesting, Princeton? That Jaden may have been hanging around with those bitchy traitors!?"

Yusuke says, seriously, "No way! Jay would never hang around with people that hurt other people!"

Just then, Yumi appears by Yusuke and says, in a cold serious tone, _"Though, we were chewing out that bitch and those wenches, we didn't hear him say anything. In fact, he's been quiet, especially with Keiko, even with the proved evidence. I'm getting the feeling that Keiko must be leading Jaden somehow."_

Yusuke yells out, mentally, in a cold angered and serious tone, _"What! Those dorks aren't going to touch my pal, like they did with Syrus! That's it, we're warning Jay about this!"_

(**Back at the Yukimura dinner; Keiko's room in the early evening hours**)

Back inside of Keiko's room, we find Keiko lying down on the bed with tears stains on her face. Just then, there was a knock on her door and Keiko calls out, "Go away!"

Jaden's voice calls out, "All right." Keiko realized that it was Jaden's voice and she jumped off her bed and dashes towards the door. She opens it to see Jaden going down the stairs and she says, "Jaden, hold on!"

Jaden looks at Keiko and Keiko says, with a small smile, as she wiped the tear stains on her face, "Do you want to come in?" Soon enough, the two entered the room as Keiko closed the door.

Jaden says, with a small smile, "I take it that you're pretty much upset about what just happened, huh?"

Keiko says, with a fake smile, "You can say that."

Jaden says, seriously, "You're not the only one, who was infected with this. I was pretty much upset as well. I mean I never thought that I'd have a sister as well."

Keiko says, plainly, "I never thought about haven't a brother as well. Though I wondered when I saw your face that you looked familiar to me, as if I knew you from somewhere. It was at the entrance exams for Duel Academy, wasn't it?"

Jaden replies, with a smile, "I guess so, I wondered why you looked so familiar. Plus, when you defended that you had nothing to do with Syrus's injuries, not only I could tell that you weren't lying, I could believe that you weren't the kind of person that would play with other people's emotions, like Yusuke and Kagome calmed."

Keiko winched at this and she says, seriously, "We definitely need to find this 'Saiou' guy, so we can get him to confess to Yusuke and Kagome that he was lying!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "So, you do love him? Yusuke I mean?"

Keiko brought out a blush on her cheeks and she says, "Yeah, but he has Catherine now."

Jaden replies, nervously, "Uh right…about that…"

Keiko asks Jaden, "What does that mean?"

Jaden sighs and says, "Actually, Yusuke and Catherine aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They never were."

Keiko says, stunned, "Say what!? But they…"

Jaden says, "They kissed and that's about it. Apparently, Kari didn't get the whole detail and assumed that they were going out, but weren't. As a matter of fact, every time that I girl from our school, asks Yusuke on a date, Yusuke just rejects them."

Keiko says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Jaden shook his head and he says, "No joke! When girls start flirting with him, Yusuke sends them a glare that makes the whole room drop below forty."

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"The same with Kagome at our days at Sarayashiki Junior High! What if…?"_ Keiko asks, "Hey, Jaden, in these attempts about girls flirting and asking Yusuke out, did he say that his love is only dueling?"

Jaden replies, "Yeah! The same went for Kagome as well. As a matter of fact, we know much about this 'two-timing boyfriend' of Kagome's…"

Keiko says, angrily, "You mean the jerk that goes after his ex-girlfriend, behind Kagome's back."

Jaden says, "We may have theories that this 'Saiou' guy must have feed lies into Kagome's mind, believing that this 'two-timing boyfriend' isn't as 'two-timing' as you make it."

Keiko says, seriously, "That may be a possibly, Jaden. If that lying asshole is good on making Yusuke think that I was playing with his emotions, I'm pretty sure that he lied about Kagome's 'boyfriend' too."

Jaden thinks in his mind, _"If only you knew, the whole truth! This 'Saiou' must be Sartorius, who has Yusuke and Kagome under his control. I promised Koenma that I won't say anything to Keiko about her 'role' in this plan or she'll really be devastated."_ Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey Keiko, why don't we go to Yusuke's place? I'm pretty sure with the evidence that we showed Hikari and Kira, I'm sure that they'll be your friends again."

Keiko says, getting her hopes up, "You really think so! I missed them a lot and I really wished that there's a way that I could make it up with the others."

Just then, a female voice calls out, "I think there's a way, Kei!" Jaden and Keiko turns to see the faces of Hikari, Kira, Zane, Mia, and Ryoko.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey guys, what's up!?"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "We came to see Keiko and to apologize about our behavior earlier."

Hikari says, in a solemn look and tone in her voice, "Yeah, we should have never doubted you for a minute, when you said that you had nothing to do with Syrus getting beaten up."

Ryoko says, solemnly, "We don't blame you if you don't forgive us?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I forgive you guys, but I should be the one asking for your forgiveness."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Oh Keiko, we know about how that asshole played with your emotions."

Keiko asks, curiously, "How did you know?"

Zane and Hikari made way as Syrus Truesdale walked in with crutches, with a cast on his right leg, to Keiko's horror and Keiko says, horrified, "Oh Sy, what happened?"

Syrus replies, winching, "Tyku, he did this to me, when I supposed him and his girlfriend were planning on something that involved you, Yusuke, and Kagome."

Keiko couldn't control herself as she dashed towards Syrus, while wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him and cries on Syrus's right shoulder.

Syrus says, a bit unnerved, "Uh Keiko…?"

Keiko cries out, solemnly, "Oh Sy, I'm so sorry…! I'm so sorry!"

Hikari kneels by Keiko and tells Keiko, while placing a hand on Keiko's back, "Keiko, it wasn't your fault! This was all that asshole, Tyku's, fault! We should have known that twerp, Reginald, was lying to us."

Syrus says, seriously, "That's right! You weren't thinking straight when you were with that creep."

Kira says, with an angered tone, "I just wish that lying little bastard was here, so I can show him how I feel about lying to us about our friends, along with that asshole that hurt you!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Keiko. That punk, along with Reginald, will pay for this."

Keiko pulled herself from Syrus and she asks, "Syrus, you said that asshole was planning something with Yusuke, Kagome, and I. Did you know what it was?"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "I sure do, Keiko! He was planning on breaking your heart, right from the very beginning! Plus, Tyku and his supposed girlfriend were talking about the things filled in Yusuke's and Kagome's minds!"

Jaden says, seriously, "What I like to know is why they would have something against you to pull this stunt."

Keiko replies, "I don't know. Kari, do you remember that guy, who was at your apartment last summer?"

Hikari says, "You mean that 'Saiou' guy!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Yeah! My mother said that she and Kuwabara heard that 'Saiou' guy, Reginald, Yusuke, and Kagome talking at the park. Most likely 'Saiou' is the one feeding Yusuke and Kagome these lies. We may also believe that 'Saiou' had lied to Kagome about her 'boyfriend'."

Kira asks, "You mean the 'two-timing' one."

Zane says, in a serious tone, "All we have to do is to keep looking for this 'Saiou' guy."

Mia asks, curiously, "Do you think that asshole, Tyku, is working together with that creep, Reginald and that 'Saiou' guy?"

Zane replies, "We can't assume that now. We just have to wait and see."


	71. Secret of the Ice Decks and Devastating

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 71: Secret of the Ice Decks and Devastating Truth Unleashed**

(**At Genkai's temple; In the mid-morning, after Jaden heard that he and Keiko are twin brother and sister**)

Near Genkai's temple, we find the Elemental Hero duelist, Jaden Yuki or Yukimura walking up the stairs, dressed in a white shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a red coat, while carrying a backpack on his back, which lead to Genkai's temple. Right now, Jaden was almost exhausted and Jaden exclaims, in disbelief, "Oh man! This is nut! Just how many stairs are they here!?"

Once Jaden approached the top of the stairs, he crotched down to his knees and he says, "Man! This is crazy! If this Genkai lady is as old as Yusuke says, then I doubt that climbing these stairs could hurt the old woman's back."

A harsh elderly female voice calls out, "So, you must be Jaden, the new Spirit Detective after the dimwit."

Jaden looks at Genkai and Yukina, who were walking towards them and Jaden says, plainly, "I take it that you're Genkai, but…." Jaden points at Yukina and asks, "But, who are you?"

Yukina bows her head, in a Japanese way, and she replies, with a smile, "My name is Yukina, it's nice to meet you, Jaden."

Genkai says, in her usual manner, "Koenma told me about how Yusuke and his cousin, Kagome, were brainwashed by this Sartorius character. Personally, I didn't think that Yusuke had a brain for Sartorius to gain control of in the first place, but I guess that miracles do happen. However, if we're going to have any hopes of getting Yusuke and the other 'Chosen Duelists' in Sartorius's control and stopping Sartorius then, we must start right away. I hope that you're ready, Jaden!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Of course! The 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius has are my friends and I need to save them!"

(**Back in the Sarayashiki District; Later that day**)

Within Sarayashiki Junior High, we find Mr. Takenaka, sitting in his desk with a solemn look on his face. Ever since, he handed Yusuke Urameshi the Ice Dragon deck, he felt worse and concerned for one of his 'former' students. Sure Yusuke hasn't one of the best or disciplined students, but he wanted to find a way to get the Ice Dragon deck from Yusuke or the power of the Ice Dragon deck will consume Yusuke, turning him to a cold hearted individual. What's worse was he heard that Mr. Seaditchi, Kagome's former principle, gave Kagome the Ice Spellcaster deck not to long ago. Just then, there was a knock comes from the lounge door and Mr. Takenaka looks to see his secretary come in.

Mr. Takenaka asks, curiously, "Yes?"

The secretary replies, a bit nervously, "Excuse me, sir, former students of yours and their friends are here to see you. They say that it is important." Soon after, the faces of Keiko Yukimura, Syrus Truesdale, who was off the crutches with his right leg in bandages, Ryoko Lyon, Mia, Zane Truesdale, Hikari Urameshi, and Kira Urameshi walk into the room.

Mr. Takenaka asks, a bit surprised, "Ms. Yukimura, what brings on and your friends here?"

Keiko replies, seriously, "Actually, we came here to see you and talk to you about something. At the night of the reunion of last year's ninth graders, you had a distraught facial expression on your face, when you were talking with Yusuke and Kagome."

Zane says, plainly, "We wanted to know what could Yusuke and Kagome had said to you that'll have you upset."

Mr. Takenaka sighs and he replies, "Do you remember that duel that involved Yusuke Urameshi and Mr. Iwamoto?"

Syrus replies, seriously, "That's right! We remembered it!"

Mia says, "Urameshi winning in one-turn with a duelist like Mr. Iwamoto, without cheating was pretty amazing!"

Mr. Takenaka says, seriously, "That duel was part of a deal that I was forced to make with Yusuke and Kagome Higurashi."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What was it?"

Mr. Takenaka replies, "You see, kids, I never told you this, but I had a deck hidden in this room, a Forbidden deck, with dangerous powers that'll consume a duelist whole." The group gasps in shock and Kira asks, "What kind of deck it is?"

Mr. Takenaka replies, "The deck is called the Ice Dragon deck and it's one of the most dangerous decks in the world. Its powers are said to be powered up by a force that's as old as time itself."

Mia asks, "Do you know the power of this force?"

Mr. Takenaka replies, plainly, "I don't know much about it and but I was told that it was the force that gives the power of the Ice Decks, Dragon and Spellcaster."

Ryoko asks, curiously, "So there's another one of those Ice Decks?"

Mr. Takenaka nods his head and he says, "That's right, Ms. Lyon. That deck was in the possession of Mr. Seaditchi, principle of Mangoska Junior High, Kagome Higurashi's old school. However, there was a duel between him and Ms. Higurashi and he lost, in the same 'One-Turn-Kill' that Urameshi used on Mr. Iwamoto, and now the Ice Spellcaster deck is now in the possession of Kagome now."

Keiko says, shocked, "So, Kagome has that deck now!"

Mr. Takenaka nods his head, solemnly, and he says, seriously, "What both Urameshi and Higurashi don't understand that the powers of those Ice Decks are very dangerous and will consume them whole. There was a story behind that deck, did anyone of you remember the Duel Monsters Tournament event in Paris, France, which was called 'Black Wednesday'?"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Now that you mention it, Mr. Takenaka, I've heard about it! It was at least thirteen-years-ago, in the final round of the tournament, there was one duelist that was going to lose and he seemed to be obsessed with winning at all cost. However, this flash of sickly white light, blinded everyone, which started a huge fire that destroyed the building that the tournament held place. The final duelists somehow got severely injured in the fire and none of the people, knew what started it."

Mr. Takenaka says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Zane! It was the one of the Ice Decks, the Ice Dragon deck! It wasn't a coincidence, namely, every tournament that duelist with an Ice Deck has something bad happen to them and worse, that nearly killed many people."

Keiko exclaims, seriously, "If you knew about the power of the deck and when Yusuke asked for it, then why couldn't you say 'no' and leave it?"

Mr. Takenaka replies, "Because, Urameshi seemed so obsessed with that deck and won't give up until he gets the deck. He and Higurashi seemed so obsessed with it and I don't even know how they could have known about those cursed Ice Decks. The only ones that know of these decks are myself, Mr. Iwamoto, Mr. Seaditchi, and Chancellor Sheppard."

Zane, Hikari, Kira, Syrus, and Ryoko gasp in shock and Ryoko says, stunned, "Wait! Sheppard knew about those Ice Decks!"

Mr. Takenaka says, seriously and with a solemn tone in his voice, "That's right! I feel completely guilty for giving Yusuke Urameshi that cursed deck! I should have believed Sheppard when he told me about that boy and his cousin's 'One-Turn-Kill' trick to win duels at Duel Academy. I never intended to allow Urameshi that cursed deck and get himself hurt! If Yusuke and Kagome have those decks in their possession longer than half a year and if he or she holds any anger then the emotions will be frozen."

Keiko says, shocked, "Frozen emotions?"

Mr. Takenaka says, "That's right and I could tell that Urameshi and Higurashi had a huge amounts of anger as if something horrible happened to them that could hold so much anger."

Keiko held her head down, probably knowing why Yusuke held some much anger, and Hikari places a hand on her right shoulder.

Syrus asks, curiously, "Mr. Takenaka, isn't there a way to get those horrible decks from Yusuke's and Kagome's hands?"

Mr. Takenaka says, with a small smile, "Actually, Mr. Truesdale, there is a way to break through to Yusuke's emotions, while if he's under this force." Mr. Yakanaka gets out from one of the drawers in his desk, takes out a something, which appears to be a Duel Monsters' Card, namely a Quick-Play spell card picture of dark blue and bright blue fusion vortex with lightning and water coming from the center, and places it on the desk.

Mia asks, curiously, "That's this."

Mr. Takenaka says, in a serious tone, "This is a Quick-Play spell card called Super Fusion and it's the only card that can defeat the Ice Decks, if used carefully. You see, once a duelist with an Ice Deck loses a duel, then the deck's hold on the person is gone. Since I've got one, all of you need to choose, who duels either Urameshi or Higurashi and one of these people must have a strong bond with the souls that have the Ice decks in order for the card to work!"

Keiko takes the card from the desk and says, in a serious tone, "I'll do it!" Everyone of Keiko's friends gasps in shock and Mia says, stunned, "Keiko, have you gone insane!?"

Ryoko says, seriously, "Yeah, you could easily get hurt by doing this, if those Ice decks that Urameshi and Kagome had are as dangerous as Mr. Takenaka say!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I don't care! If Yusuke could have any anger in his heart it could be from me and I believe it's partly my fault for Yusuke's so-called 'cold heart'!"

Hikari tells Keiko, "But it wasn't your fault!"

Keiko tells Hikari, in a serious and kind tone, "Kari, I know you're concerned for me, especially that asshole hurt me and even though for myself that I don't deserve your kindness after what I did to your brother, but still Yusuke has saved my life countless of times and I want to return the favor! I won't lose him to some dumb forbidden magic that's holding him!" Keiko takes the card and places it in her pocket, with the determination of bringing Yusuke back, but little does she know, there's something big going on.

(**Genkai's temple; Sometime later**)

Meanwhile at Genkai's temple, we find Jaden running along the forest, with his red jacket, while carrying a full bag of rocks on his back, like a backpack. Right now, Jaden was downright exhausted from running. Jaden thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Man, I'm…so…tried!"_

(**In the early evening hours back in the Sarayashiki district**)

Nearing the Yukimura diner, we find Keiko, Hikari, Mia, Ryoko, Zane, and Syrus walking into the diner where Keiko's parents were waiting for her.

Keiko asks, curiously, "Mom, Dad, what's up?"

Mrs. Yukimura gives Keiko a package and she replies, "This is yours! It came in the mail just today and it's from Industrial Illusions."

Keiko says, surprised, "Industrial Illusions!?"

Mia says, stunned, "That's Pegasus's company! I wonder what the creator of Duel Monsters gave you!"

Keiko shrugs and says, "Beats me!" Keiko opens the package, only to find to her surprise a Duel Academy duel disc and a video tape.

Syrus says, shocked, "It's the Academy duel disc!"

Ryoko asks, seriously, "Why would Pegasus want to give you this!?"

Keiko says, "I don't know, but there's one way to find out!" Keiko takes out a tape and she says, "It has to be from this tape, which will explain the details." Soon enough, Keiko and her friends entered her room, where Keiko placed the tape inside of a VCR and pressed play as the TV showed a picture of Maximillion Pegasus himself, sitting at his desk.

Pegasus says, from the television with a smile, "Oh hello, Keiko Yukimura! My name is Maximillion Pegasus, president of Industrial Illusions! The reason why I'm videotaping this message is that there are certain things that I must talk to you and as well of a few friends of yours, at Duelist Kingdom. The duel disc that I sent you is the tool that you'll need for the assignment that I'll gave you. The reason why I'm giving you this assignment is that no one but you can complete this task that I'm giving you. Now, you and no more than five of your friends must meet at the airport, where one of my associates will take you and your friends to Duelist Kingdom, where you'll be staying for the whole summer."

Keiko says, a bit surprised, "Pegasus is giving me an assignment!"

Syrus says, "I wonder what it could be that Pegasus wants you to do."

Pegasus says, from the television in a serious tone, "You must come to the airport by eleven thirty!" Soon after, the Pegasus's image is gone, leaving a snowy screen behind.

Kira tells Keiko, amazed, "Whoa! Doing an assignment for the creator of Duel Monsters! That's awesome!"

Zane asks, curiously, "So, have you found out, who you're taking to Duelist Kingdom?"

Keiko says, with a kind smile, "I sure have, Zane, I'm taking you guys!"

Ryoko asks, seriously, "You would take us…"

Hikari says, plainly, "After, how we treated you…when we didn't believe you, when that rat, Haga, told us that you were responsible for Syrus's beatings and you cheating on Yusuke, when he was in Demon World for three weeks."

Keiko says, with a smile and a serious tone, "Guys, it wasn't your faults! I was the one acting stupid for not believing you about Tyku and believing that the only reason why would Yusuke beat up him was to be a pig. Besides, there wouldn't be anyone than you guys! You're my friends and you guys are everything to me." Every one of Keiko's friends in the room smiled at the brunette's words.

Night fell, as Keiko changed into her pajamas as she was looking at the Dark Magician Girl (A: 2000/D: 1700) that Yusuke gave her, a year ago.

**Flashback (A year ago at the Kaiba dome)**

As the duel between Kaiba and Kagome was going to start, Yusuke calls Keiko over and she wondered what could her boyfriend wanted.

Yusuke says, handing Keiko an envelope, "Here"

Keiko opens it, her eyes widened as she sees six Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster cards and she says, shocks, "The Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Keiko gave her boyfriend a puzzling look and tells him, "But Yusuke, this doesn't make any sense, why would you give me this? This would give you and Kagome a huge advantage with Kaiba's other Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

Yusuke says, with his usual grin, "Yeah, it would, but Kaiba didn't want us to use these dragons in the duel, so we thought about giving it the one person we trust the most."

Keiko blushed and smiled, when at what Yusuke said, "Thanks Yusuke! Oh yeah!" Keiko placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her deck. She then searched though her deck, pulls out a card, which was the Dark Magician Girl, which Yusuke gave or threw at her, and says, "Here….I think this belongs to you."

Yusuke looked at the card and says, "The Dark Magician Girl……" Yusuke shook his head and says, with a smile, "No that's yours, remember?"

Keiko's eyes widened and says, perplexed, "What? But Yusuke, this is……"

Yusuke says, smiling, "Yeah I know, but I want you to keep it."

Keiko asks Yusuke, "You do?"

Yusuke says, "Yeah, it's yours to keep."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a smile, "You know, Yusuke, you really don't have to give this to me to prove that you love me more, I know that already. Plus, I run a fire attribute deck."

Yusuke threw a lopsided grin and says, "Yeah, but you gave me a spellcaster card, while back and I run a warrior deck and it helped me in duels. Plus, I know that you'll find some use for the Dark Magician Girl in your deck and when you draw it."

Keiko's face turned redder than before, while mentality cursed Yusuke for making her blush this much and says, with a smile, "Thanks Yusuke, I really mean it." She pecked Yusuke's cheek and she says, lovingly, with a smile, "I love you."

**End Flashback**

Keiko smiled at those memories, where Yusuke was so kind and she wondered what could have happened to the Yusuke she remembered. Sure he could be an idiot, pervert, rude, harsh, crude, and has a bad mouth, but he did have a strong will and heart. Keiko then realized something about Yusuke's 'change' in behavior, she realized that before Yusuke got the Ice Dragon deck, he was unusually cold personality, directed towards her, mainly, but when he got the Ice Dragon deck that's where he became very unusually cold.

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This no way about it! I'm saving Yusuke back from that power of that horrible Ice Dragon deck! Then, we'll work on saving Kagome, I just wish I'd find that jerk, 'Saiou', who's been feeding Yusuke's and Kagome's heads with lies, so I can give him a piece of my mind!"_ Keiko sighs and thinks, sadly, _"But still, nothing will change between Yusuke and me! Even though, I was wrong about him and Catherine being together, he'll still hate me for what I've done to him."_

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, kindly, in a similar feminine voice as Atem's female friend, Mana, back in ancient Egypt,_** "You shouldn't think that way, Keiko!"**_

Keiko looks to see to her surprise a Dark Magician Girl spirit sitting on her bed. Keiko yelps in shock and worry, as she jumped back. Keiko says, in a worried and shocked tone in her voice, "W…who the hell are you!?"

The Dark Magician Girl spirit gets off of Keiko's bed and replies, with a smile, _**"You don't need to be freighted by me! My name is Mana and I'm a Duel Spirit formed of the Dark Magician Girl!"**_

Keiko says, a bit surprised, "A duel spirit?"

Mana says, with a smile, _**"That's right! You see, you're one of the many people, who have a very special gift to see spirits of Duel Monsters and your brother, Yusuke, Kagome, and their friend, Chazz Princeton is the many of those people."**_

Keiko says, surprised, "No way! Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, and Jaden can see Duel Spirits!"

Mana says, in a serious tone and with a smile, _**"That's right! Didn't you the Winged Kuriboh by Yusuke's side, a Kuriboh and an Unforgiven Maiden by Kagome's side, the Winged Kuriboh by Jaden's side, or those Ojamas by Chazz's shoulder?"**_

Keiko asks, curiously, "Then, what are you doing here?"

Mana replies, with a smile, _**"I'm your Duel Spirit, meaning your partner!"**_

Keiko says, stunned, "Partner!"

Mana tells Keiko, seriously, _**"The reason why I'm here is that, you don't do anything dumb, like give up on telling Yusuke how you feel about him."**_

Keiko says, in a droll tone, "If that's what you are good for, then how could you didn't warn me about Tyku."

Mana says, in a serious tone, _**"Well, I would have if you didn't ignore me when you were dating that boy. Plus, all the warnings were there."**_

Keiko says, in a solemn tone, "Well, it's too late for that, since there's no way that Yusuke would ever forgive me for hurting him like that. Yusuke has always been there for me and how do I repay him, I hurt him by kissing that jerk, Reginald Haga, last year, thanks to Botan's 'bright' idea, to lure Yusuke, by using the old 'seducing' trick, which proved to blew up in my face, I believed Yusuke to be a pig for hurting that asshole, Tyku, just for him to get away from me! When Hikari told me about Yusuke kissing that Catherine girl, I felt so bad that I lost any hope of bringing Yusuke back to my arms! But when that asshole was my supposed 'boyfriend', he did make me feel better by saying that he doesn't blame me for the incident, but Reginald Haga, then it turned out to be all false. To make up for my mistake, I'm putting myself in harm's way to bring Yusuke back, if he's being influenced by this evil power of this Ice Dragon deck." Keiko slumps to her knees and cries uncontrollably.

Mana goes over to Keiko and she says, in a comforting tone, _**"Kei, it's not your fault! You had no way of knowing about Tyku's intentions!"**_

Keiko says, sadly, "I don't think that this could get any worse! I just want my friend and the boy that I love back and would do anything to get him back!" Keiko then continues to cry her eyes out, while Mana was rubbing her back.

(**At the airport; the next morning**)

In the next morning, we find Zane, Syrus, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Ryoko, and Mia walking into the airport. Zane was wearing a white t-shirt, with jeans and a denim jacket, along with white sneakers. He was carrying a blue backpack on his back. Syrus was wearing a light blue shirt, with jeans and red sneakers. He was carrying a red backpack on his back and his right hand was carrying a small blue suitcase. Hikari was wearing a dark blue tanktop, with a black mini-skirt to the mid-thigh and a denim jacket, along with red sneakers. She was carrying a blue dufflebag on her left shoulder. Kira was wearing a black shirt, with jeans, black fighting gloves on her hands, and green sneakers. She was carrying a green knapsack on her right shoulder. Keiko was wearing a black shirt, with jeans and a denim jacket with a tail that's for her mid-thigh, along with black boots on her feet. She was carrying a yellow backpack, with two small suitcases carried by both hands. Ryoko wore a yellow decent shirt, with jeans, along with a denim jacket and red sneakers. She was carrying a green roll on luggage. Mia was wearing a plain blue shirt and denim skirt to the knee and jacket, with brown shoes. She was carrying a backpack on her back, with a suitcase in her right hand.

They spotted their friends, Jasmine, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka waiting for them, by the gate. Jasmine was wearing a blue shirt, with a denim skirt to the knee and white sneakers. She was currently carrying a red backpack on her back, while carrying a small suitcase. Ayumi was wearing an orange shirt, with jeans and white sneakers. She was carrying a yellow backpack, similar to the one Kagome was using, when she was on her Feudal Era adventures with her 'former' friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Eri was wearing a green dress shirt, with a denim skirt to the knee and jacket, along with pink sandals on her feet, exposing red color toenails and her yellow headband on her head. She was carrying a pink backpack, along with a black small suitcase in her right hand. Yuka was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, with shorts to her knees and she has pink high-heeled open toed shoes, exposing sparkling black and well-pedicure toenails. She was carrying a tan backpack, along with a red small suitcase.

Syrus asks, curiously, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Ayumi replies, with a smile, "We're going to ask you that!"

Keiko says, plainly, "I was apparently chosen to do a special assignment for Maximillion Pegasus."

Kagome's 'former' friends gasp in shock and Jasmine yells out, shocked, "THE Maximillion Pegasus!"

Ryoko replies, seriously, "That's right! He didn't say what, but he told us to be here right now!"

Yuka says, "We were told the same thing!"

Keiko says, shocked, "You were!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "That's right! Did Pegasus give you an Academy styled duel disc?"

Keiko nods her head and says, seriously, "That's right!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, shocked, "What are you guys doing here?" Everyone turns to see Yugi Muto, who was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and jeans, along with black boots and his signature choker and holding a green suitcase, his girlfriend, Tea Gardener, who was wearing a black shirt that stopped at her navel, with a red skirt to the knee, while carrying a bag on her shoulder and a suitcase on her right hand, Tristan Taylor, who was wearing a white shirt, with jeans and a light blue jacket and black sneakers, while carrying a yellow suitcase in his right hand, Joey Wheeler, who was wearing a dark blue shirt, with jeans and a white jacket, with his old sneakers that he wore in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, and his wife, Mai Valentine Wheeler, who was wearing a white tube top, with a purple mini-skirt and a purple vest, with purple boots and carrying a tan knapsack.

Jasmine gasps in shock and yells out, "No way! Yugi Muto!"

Hikari says, perplexed, "Yugi, what are you guys doing here?"

Jasmine looks at Hikari and she asks, "Hey Kari, you know Yugi Muto?"

Hikari nods her head and she replies, with a sly smile, "Of course, he's my cousin!" Before Jasmine could scream, Hikari slaps her hand to Jasmine's mouth to hold her mouth close.

Joey replies, "We got a message from Pegasus to be here!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "That's the same thing that happened with Keiko."

Yugi and his friends and girlfriend looks at Keiko, who had a solemn and shameful expression on her face. Keiko says, sadly, "Hi guys!"

Mai asks, curiously, "Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

Tea looks at Keiko, seriously, and figures what happened and asks, "Keiko, did you…"

Keiko says, with her voice filled with sadness, "Yeah…! All of you were right about…you know…sorry about it."

Tea asks, with concern, "Are you okay?"

Keiko tries to put a small smile and replies, "Yeah, I'm fine!" Tea decides to drop the subject for another time.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Yo!" The group turns to see our reincarnated Dog Demon of Egypt, Inuyasha, in his human form, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, with black dress shoes, and Genki Akaya, wearing a gray shirt, with tan shorts and a denim jacket, along with blue sneakers and an orange and red cap, walking towards them. However, Inuyasha wasn't wearing his beads of subjugation, anymore, ever since he was reborn as Taigoku, the legendary Dog Demon, the beads to his surprise and his friends' broke off.

Keiko looks at Genki and she says, "Hey, I know you! I've seen you around the school!"

Genki says, with a smile, "That's right, Yukimura! I'm working for Mr. Pegasus, now."

Ryoko yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Are any of you Yugi Muto or Keiko Yukimura?"

Yugi and Keiko steps up and Keiko replies, "That's us! Are you an associate of Maximillion Pegasus?"

Inuyasha replies, "Yeah! We should get going that…plane should be leaving very shortly."

Ayumi asks, looking at Inuyasha carefully, "Hey, don't I know you?"

Inuyasha twitches in shock and fear and he thinks in his mind, fearfully and seriously, _"Damn it! I was hoping none of Kagome's friends from this time would recognize me in this form! Just need to play dumb for the moment! Maximillion told me that until he gives the word, I should keep my identity a secret."_ Inuyasha replies, while lying, "Nope! Never saw you in my life! Now can we please get going!?" Inuyasha and Genki walks off to one of the gates, as the group follows him.

Inuyasha loosened his tie and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! Why do I have to put on this damn tie thing, every time I'm going on Maximillion's trips?"_

Soon enough, the group entered a plane that had Pegasus's favorite cartoon character, Funny Bunny and went to their seats. Then the plane soon after went into the air and on his way to Duelist Kingdom.

A few hours later, the plane landed by the castle, where everyone got off, where Maximillion Pegasus comes out of his castle.

Pegasus says, with a smile, "Greetings, my friends and welcome to Duelist Kingdom!"

Ayumi says, awestruck, "This is so cool! Meeting Maximillion Pegasus, himself!"

Jasmine says, with an excited tone, "No joke, girlfriend! This is so awesome!"

Pegasus says, "Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll explain everything here." Pegasus walked forward as Inuyasha, Genki, and the others followed him into the castle.

Pegasus says, in a serious tone, "Now, the reason why ask everyone of you to come here was that the world and the whole universe is under a huge threat."

Keiko says, perplexed, "A threat? What kind of threat?"

Pegasus says, as the he and the others entered his computer lab, "A man that goes by the name of Sartorius is the one posses this threat. You see, Sartorius is a leader of a group called the Society of Light, a group of people believes that everything is predetermined from the day that you're born."

Hikari says, plainly, "That's crazy! Nothing is predetermined! Who would join that club!?"

Pegasus says, seriously, "I'll give you a hint, my dear, they're the four people that you know…"

Hikari says, confused, "Four people?"

Pegasus yells out, seriously, "Show them, the Chosen Ones that Sartorius has!"

Everyone, except Inuyasha and Pegasus, looks at the main computer as four pictures appeared on screen and they gasps in shock. The pictures show the images of Catherine Maxwell, Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kelly Storm.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Zane says, stunned, "I don't believe it!"

Hikari says, shocked, "That can't be…"

Keiko says, in disbelief, "Ka…Kagome…Yu…Yusuke…!!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "Not only them! Catherine and Kelly too!"

Tea asks, curiously, "I don't get it! Why would Yusuke and Kagome be in a club, where no one believes that you have control over your own life!?"

Mai says, in a serious tone, "That's true! I know for a fact that Yusuke would never join a club like that."

Pegasus replies, "Sartorius brainwashed them!" Everyone was in shock and Kira says, stunned, "Brainwashed!?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Ever notice the coldness and emptiness of their glares or a cold glint in their eyes?"

Everyone thought about it, especially Keiko, and Keiko says, seriously, "That's right! I've noticed it! The cold look in their eyes! It was horrible!"

Pegasus says, seriously, "Now, let's have a look at Sartorius!" Soon after, Sartorius's image appears to Hikari's, Kira's, and Keiko's shock.

Hikari yells out, seriously, "Hey, I know him!"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "He's was the one, who visited our house, last year! He claimed that his name was…'Saiou'!"

Inuyasha states, in a serious tone, "That liar up there is Sartorius, the only reason why he changed his name to gain the trust of your cousin, brother, as well as your friends!"

Ayumi says, perplexed, "Liar? What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha says, in a solemn tone, "I've lost someone very precious to me by that asshole!"

Pegasus nods his head as Inuyasha transforms his hair from black to silver, his eyes from violet to golden, with his dog ears appearing on top of his head to everyone's shock.

Joey yells out, shocked, "What kind of freak are you!?"

Pegasus replies, "He's a dog demon, a half one to be exact. He's from the Feudal Era and his name is Inuyasha."

Keiko, Jasmine, Hikari, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gasp in shock and Ryoko asks, curiously, "Someone you guys know?"

Hikari says, in an angered tone, "Damn straight! That's the asshole's name, who broke Kagome's heart!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "No way! I'd never do that to Kagome!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Yeah! As if!"

Keiko gets in between Inuyasha and Hikari and she tells them, "Hold on! This 'Saiou' seems to be really this Sartorius and the one, who's been lying to Yusuke and Kagome all this time!"

Ayumi says, angrily, "So, he's the one, who's been lying to Kagome!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "That's right!" Everyone turns to see Holly, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei came into the room.

Keiko says, surprised, "Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Hiei! What are you guys doing here?"

Koenma replies, "They're a part of this case that involves the fate of the universe!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "You guys kept saying that, so what's the deal?" Soon after, everyone explained to Jasmine, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Mia, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka about Kagome, Kikyo, the Sacred Jewel, Kagome's adventures through time, and all other information that he needed to know, along with Yusuke's spirit detective days as well as well as his days in Demon World.

Eri yells out, shocked, "No way! Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira are half demons like Inuyasha and Holly!"

Koenma replies, "That's right, well Kira is still human, with B-class strength! Now the universe is under a threat, Sartorius is the one, who's responsible for the whole thing that's been happening. Yusuke and Kagome were his own personal puppets, while playing a big role in their lives."

Yuka asks, "What do you mean?"

Hiei says, in a plain tone, "What we mean, onna, is that Sartorius has been feeding Yusuke and Kagome lies for a year! To insure that they only trust them, he had some help to fully brainwash them."

Keiko exclaims, seriously, "Brainwashed!? You're kidding! I know Yusuke! He wouldn't be so easily controlled and the same for Kagome!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Well, let's just say that asshole, Sartorius, had some help to sure that Kagome and her cousin are in his hands. By damaging their wills…from the heart."

Miroku states, in a serious tone, "First with Kagome, when Kagome wasn't around Kikyo, a dead priestess and Kagome's past life, came towards Inuyasha and froze him, then tried to impose herself onto him. Kagome saw this and believed that Inuyasha was betraying her and it seemed that both Kikyo and Sartorius were working with each other to bring Kagome to Sartorius. Then, Sartorius spotted Kagome and went through these duels, while feeding lies into Kagome's head, thinking that we, including Inuyasha, have been playing with her heart and emotions from the very beginning."

Yuka yells out, angrily, "That rotten snake! He's using our friend as his mindless tool!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "You know! It's time to teach that Sartorius jerk a lesson on why it's not nice to mess with our friend's heads."

Kira says, angrily, "Get in line, Eri! Kagome's my cousin and that asshole is using her for his sick amazement!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "What about Yusuke? What about my brother?" Just then expressions of dread, except from Hiei, appear on the faces of Pegasus, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan.

Kuwabara replies, nervously, "Well, you see…Kari…It is kind of complicated…"

Keiko tells Kuwabara, "Please, Kuwabara, how did Yusuke get into that asshole's control?"

Kurama tells Keiko, nervously, "It is a bit complicated."

Hiei tells Kurama, with a plain tone, "If you can't tell her, Kurama, then maybe I will because this is starting to bore me!"

Kurama tells Hiei, in a concerned tone, "Hiei, please…"

Keiko asks, curiously, "What? What can't you tell me?"

Pegasus, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan try to quickly find a way to respond, but Hiei asks, in a plain tone, "You want to know, how…?" Hiei points at Keiko to the confusion of Keiko's closest friends and Hiei tells Keiko, "You're one of the reasons why Yusuke's under Sartorius's control, while unaware of it." Keiko's heart felt like it stopped beating for a few seconds, in response to this. Keiko yells out, shocked and horrified, "WHAT!!"

Kuwabara tells Hiei, in an annoyed tone, "That a good way to tell her, short-stuff."

Hiei tells Kuwabara, with his usual tone, "Look, fool. Like the rest of you said before, you had to tell her the truth sooner or later and you agreed for now. And now, it is time for her to face up to what happened than learning about it later on and having it devastate her totally." Hiei says, seriously, "You all know the names Reginald Haga, Rose Tenku, and Tyku Ryuuzaki, do you?" Everyone gasps in shock and Yuka says, with an angered snarl, "How could we forget about those three?"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "Well, it seemed that all three of them were working with Sartorius for more than a year. They had a role to play in this that involved mainly Yusuke and Keiko. First, last year in the Japanese Fireworks Show, that boy, Reginald forced a kiss on Keiko, knowing that Yusuke would show up at the park and break up with her. Next, Yusuke dueled Sartorius, while feeding lies into Yusuke's head about Keiko and beating him. Then, Keiko met Tyku, who played as the 'boyfriend' for a year, where Keiko would be is of no use to him. And then, Yusuke coming back and finding out about the Ice Dragon deck, with the Ice Spellcaster deck that's with Kagome. Not to mention, what happened with Syrus getting beaten up by Tyku and Yusuke beating him up. When Keiko came into the scene, Tyku told her that Yusuke beating him up for being Keiko's new 'boyfriend'. However, when she came to the apartment, all she got was trouble, when Reginald came by showed us pictures about him and Keiko, dating while Yusuke was in Demon World. Finally, as for Rose Tenku's role, she was the one, who is Tyku's real girlfriend and has been for who knows when, her role was that she was to report to the park for the Japanese Fireworks Show to give Keiko a heartbreak. With Keiko's role, was to believe that Tyku is the only one she trusts, even believing that Tyku is saying that he cared about her and to get her to think that Yusuke is treating her like a prize. The more time that Keiko spent with Tyku as her new 'boyfriend' the more effect that Sartorius's control would be on Yusuke's mind as Yusuke's will and heart was breaking down."

Keiko's body starts to quiver as she starts to take this information in, a few tears start to form in her eyes, and Keiko says, totally horrified, "No…No, this can't be…" Every memory of the related disaster that happened to her for a year, while thinking in her mind, horrified, _"This whole entire…time! Every thing that's happened was…just to get Yusuke falling into some madman's hands."_ Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly while tears come down her eyes, _"It's all my fault! If I'd known that this was a sick game just get Yusuke into the hands of some crazy nutcase, then I'd…! What's the point! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"_ Keiko falls on her knees, while quivering and sobbing. Soon after, Hikari, Tea, and Joey knees over to Keiko, as Hikari places her arms around Keiko's shoulders and pulls her towards her to a hug.

All of our heroes and heroines look angrily at Hiei and Kuwabara yells out, pissed off, "Thanks a lot, short stuff!"

Ayumi yells out, angrily, "Don't you have any consideration for her feelings, you jerk?!"

Eri calls out, angrily, "Way to go, asshole!"

Hiei replies, plainly and shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever, onna. I don't care what you, your friend, and the fool think about me, but the point is that she needed to hear the truth for herself and face up to what she did. The rest now is up to her."

Tristan yells out, stunned and annoyed, "I can't believe this guy. Even if he is a demon, he should have some feelings."

Genki says, annoyed, "No, he was born a fire demon, but he has ice in his veins."

Kuwabara says, with an annoyed tone, "No wonder that ice freak of the four Saint Beasts that we took had no effect him because he was already cold hearted."

Hiei replies, plainly, "Whatever. This human emotion is getting me bored. I'll be outside." Hiei leaves the room with everyone looking at him angrily.

Hikari says, with an annoyed snort, "Man! I keep wondering what Hiei problem is something!"

Kira tells Hikari, "You and me both sis!"

Ryoko yells out, in disbelief, "I can't believe that he just did that!"

Mia nods her head and says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "No kidding, Ryoko! What kind of person is he?!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "We can't blame Hiei too much. He hasn't had a life that would bring such emotion into consideration. Demon World isn't exactly a touchy and feeling place."

Jasmine says, seriously, "Well, I say that's still no excuse for what he just did."

Yuka nods her head and says, in a serious tone, "No joke! He could have at least spared some of her feelings!"

On the meanwhile, Keiko says, tears pouring from her eyes and in a weak tone, "How…How could I have let this happen…What…What have I done…?"

Tea takes Keiko's left hand into her two hands and she tells her, comfortingly, "Keiko, easy, it isn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. There was no way for you to know what was going on."

Keiko lifts herself from Hikari's arms and exclaims, horrified and solemn tone in her voice, "Explain?! Explain the horrible thing that I did?! What's there to explain?! I let myself get tricked by two assholes twice and hurt the person that I love by turning him into some jerk's mindless tools! There is nothing to explain! How can you look at me, Tea?! How can you even forgive me after how I've acted when I was dating that asshole, Tyku?!" Keiko then quickly bursts into tears, puts her hands over her eyes, and she brawls and cries out with sadness, guilt, and pain in her voice!

Our heroes and heroines get solemn expression on their faces and Shippo says, sadly, "That's so sad."

Tea wraps her arms around Keiko, pulls her closely, and whispers softly, "I forgive you, Keiko. I've always forgiven you."

Keiko says, solemnly, "I don't see how…? Yusuke is always saving me from danger as well as everyone else, without me doing anything to help him."

Tea says, softly, "That's not true! Remember, wasn't it you, who saved Yusuke's body from being burnt to a crisp when he was 'dead'."

Keiko replies, solemnly and drolly, "And if I'm not mistaken, it was Yusuke's ghost that had to save me from that fire when I became trapped in it. And I barely helped him at all while he risked his life for me, again and again, while all I did was lead him into the slaughterhouse. First example was when Hiei kidnapped me and forced Yusuke to fight him when he was barely starting as a detective. I could go on and on, but there is no point other than this! It'll always be like this! I'm always used as some kind of plan to lure Yusuke into something, like I'm always sending him to the slaughterhouse! I even promised Mr. Takenaka to return the Ice decks that Yusuke and Kagome have in their hands, but I don't see that happening now! I'm such a complete lame-o, when that creep, Reginald, kissed me, I should have thrown him off or resist it, which hurt Yusuke a lot, then, when I thought that Yusuke found out that he's found someone else, I lost all hope of bringing him back to my arms. Then, I've moved on to some guy that was using me, just to make me hurt Yusuke even more without me knowing it. I thought that he hated me for hurting him, but I don't see on how Yusuke would ever forgive me! Face it! Despite my academic record, I'm still just a stupid, weak and pathetic girl that hurts her friends as well as hurt the boy that she loves most in more ways than one! Including the fact that I brainwashed him to a madman that wants to brainwash the world and threatening all life in the universe!"

Meanwhile, Mai listens to this, gets an annoyed look on her face, she walks over to Keiko, picks her pick from Tea's arms and yells out, annoyed, "Would you listen to yourself, Keiko!? It sounds like you're giving up on getting Yusuke back from that bastard! You really love Yusuke with all your heart and soul, right!?"

Keiko replies, weakly, "Yeah…"

Mai yells out, strongly, "That's not the kind of tune I'm looking for!"

Keiko says, a bit strongly, "Yes! I do! Really love him! I really love Yusuke Urameshi!"

Mai says, in a serious tone, "That's better! If you really love him, then you would not sit there feeling sorry for yourself! If Yusuke was here and knowing him, he wouldn't blame you for him being brainwashed by that sick asshole! Plus, if you really love Yusuke, then you'd find someway to bring Yusuke back from that SOB! Besides, you could be the one that brings Yusuke back from Sartorius's control."

Koenma says, plainly, "That's right! A way to bring Yusuke back from Sartorius is to face him in a duel and if you win, then Yusuke would be brought back to his senses."

Keiko says, perplexed, "A duel?"

Ryoko says, with a smile, "That should be easy for you, Keiko!"

Mia says, with a smile of her own, "That's right! You're a great duelist and you'll be able to bring Urameshi back from that brainwashing asshole!"

Keiko says, with a nod and serious tone, "You're right, girls! That rotten asshole, Sartorius, is going to pay for using me to get Yusuke in his hands and I will get Yusuke back no matter what it takes! I don't care what it takes to stop him! If it will help me save Yusuke, protect my friends, and save the universe, as long as no other innocents pay the price, then fine, I'll pay it!"

Just then a dark female voice calls out, "Is that what you wish, Keiko Yukimura?" Keiko and her friends look to the source to see a 'dark mist' form in front of them and feminine figure is seen in the mist.

Inuyasha gets out his Tetsugaiga, while his friends, Koga, Ayame, as well as any of our heroes and heroines that has spiritual and demonic energy, gets in a defensive position.

Pegasus asks, in a demanding tone, "Who are you?! How did you get into my castle?!"

The feminine figure in the black mist replies, with a beautiful dark female voice, "I am a friend, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. I am one who senses Keiko Yukimura's distress over what happened during your time with one of that freak, Sartorius's, henchmen."

Keiko yells out, angrily and with her right fist clenched of Sartorius's name, "What do you know about that asshole and one of his fucking goons!"

The feminine figure replies, with a dark serious tone, "Plenty. And I can sense great anger towards him and his henchmen!"

Keiko calls out, with great anger in voice, "How can't I?! First, he makes me abandon Yusuke and tricks us with one of his fucking henchmen forcing himself on me! And then he gets another one of his henchmen to use me to brainwash the boy that I love with his dirty tricks and mind-games making Yusuke one of his mindless tools!" Keiko fights the tears and she says, with a great anger, "Yusuke is still under the control of that son of a bitch! And that sick asshole used me to get him in that vile cult!"

The feminine figure tells Keiko, with a dark serious tone, "I know that you truly love Yusuke with all of your heart and soul and you wanted to bring him back from that freak!"

Keiko yells out, with a great angered and serious tone, "You have no idea! I want to take down Sartorius and his damn Society for what they did to me, my friends, and Yusuke! For tricking us, for turning me against my friends and Yusuke, and that…devil in human clothing using me to brainwash the boy that I love most by using his feeling for me against him! I haven't forgive him for what he did to Kagome, Inuyasha and their friends from the Feudal Era, as well as Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, by getting them involved too! Every single time danger comes by, I keep seeing Yusuke in danger because he is fighting to save everyone including me for that danger! Now, Yusuke is in danger and that asshole used me to put him in danger and under his control! I'm sick of being used as bait to bring Yusuke into the slaughterhouse and I'm sick of putting Yusuke in danger by being some kind of weak animal! I want…no, I need to save him! I need Yusuke back! I want him back!"

The feminine figure tells Keiko, with a dark serious tone, "Then you must come with me to the Valley of the Ends, in Demon World."

Kurama gasps in shock and he says, stunned, "The Valley of the Ends! It's that a bit too extreme!"

Hikari asks, "Kurama, you know about this Valley of the Ends!?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "It's a place where demons go to reclaim their fighting spirits or gain incredible power."

The feminine figure says, with a dark serious tone, "That's right, Kurama, however this is Keiko's choice. If she should fail, then her soul will be trapped forever." Keiko and her friends, as well as Inuyasha and his friends gasp in shock and Ryoko yells out, shocked, "Trapped forever!"

Keiko asks, in a serious tone, "When do we leave?" Everyone looks at Keiko and Tea says, shocked, "Keiko, think this over!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone unlike her before, "Tea, I still blame myself for what happened with Yusuke and this could be the only way to bring him back! I'm not going to lose him to Sartorius and his mind control! I love him too much for to allow that to happen!"

Hikari steps forward and she says, seriously, "If Keiko is going into Demon World, then I want to be there for her protection!"

Kira says, seriously, "The same goes for me! I'm coming too!"

Miroku steps in and says, seriously, "I should come along for added protection." Miroku's friends, Holly, in her human form, Koga, and Ayame look at Miroku cautiously and Sango says, seriously, "I'm coming too and it's not only Keiko's protection from those demons."

Miroku let's out a nervous laugh, while Inuyasha steps up and says, seriously, "I'll come too!" Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I owe that much to Kagome until I get her back from that asshole! I'll keep her friends safe until you are back on our side! I promise Kagome! I'll keep them safe for you!"_

Ryoko asks the feminine figure, in a serious tone, "Why are you helping us?"

The feminine figure tells Ryoko, with a dark serious tone, "I am one that despises the evil light of Sartorius and knows what pain and horrors it can be bring as well as those that worship its evil might. And I wish to make sure that its existence is wiped to ensure peace of the universe and the balance of life maintain. For I am one who's mission is to rid this peaceful universe of Sartorius's hellish light. Now, I ask you: Will you do what it takes to get the one that you love back and stop that vile creature once and for all."

Keiko exclaims, with a serious tone, "I could damn well care less what happens to me! As long as I get Yusuke and Kagome back and protect all that we love as well as every innocent person from Sartorius! And I won't stop until that freak is gone for this universe for good so he won't hurt more people!"

The feminine figure replies, darkly, "You have decided!" Soon after, a dark portal appears behind the feminine figure and the feminine figure says, in a dark serious tone, "If you're going to Demon World, I'd suggest going to Raizen's old territory to get more information on the Valley of the Ends. Goodbye!" The feminine figure disappears from our heroes' and heroines' sights as the portal was still there.

Keiko says, seriously, "I'm going!" Keiko then steps forward and Tea calls out, seriously, "Keiko, wait! I'm coming with!"

Keiko looks at Tea and she tells her, "Tea, you don't have to come with me!"

Tea says, in a serious tone, "I wasn't there with you when that Tyku boy hurt you, so I should come with you to cheer on you! Yusuke's also my friend and want to help out anyway I can!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "The same goes for me!"

Syrus steps forward and says, "You know, I might not go to a place where demons would eat someone like me, but I've been in many dangerous situations with the Shadow Game and Sacred Beast things and plus Keiko, Yusuke and Kagome, not to mention Catherine and Kelly are my friends and I have to be there for them."

Ryoko says, perplexed, "You going to a place where demons live!? I've got to see this!"

Yugi steps in and he says, seriously, "I'm coming! Yusuke and Kagome are my cousins and I want to help in bringing him back."

Inuyasha asks, in his usual tone, "Now, what are we watching for!?" Soon after, Genki, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Yugi, and Tea ran towards the portal and on their way to Demon World.


	72. Self Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 72: Self Destruction**

(**A short time later after the feminine figure's arrival; within the Makai**)

Deep within Demon World, we find our heroes and heroines, namely Genki, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Yugi, and Tea are standing on one of the cliffs in the Makai and overlooking the vast territory of the Demon Realm and our heroes and heroines are amazed by what they see.

Tea yells out, amazed, "Whoa! This place is huge!"

Kira says, amazed, "Yeah, no kidding, Tea!"

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "Yes. The Demon World is just as vast as or even vaster than the 'human world' than we live in. However, you must tread with caution here. The rule of survival here is the rule of the stronger rule and weaker are ruled by the strong."

Zane says, seriously, "Namely, the law of the jungle back in our world: The stronger survive and the weak die."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "Exactly, so, you had better watch yourself in our world because it is tough and full of demons. Some that fears you, some that don't care about you, and some that know you with those wanting to prove their power by tearing you to shreds."

Syrus and Ryoko twitched in fear and Ryoko says, fearfully, "Tear us to shreds!"

Syrus says, timidly, "Why did I come here?"

Kurama says, with a smile, "However, thanks to Yusuke and the rest of us, our current ruler's major rule is that there is no mischief allowed in human world by us, demons. So, the human world is safe…at least until the next Demon World tournament mates."

Hikari asks, seriously, "So, where should we start looking for Raizen's territory?"

Kurama points to east of their current position and he says, seriously, "We go that way."

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "We should get going."

Syrus asks, curiously, "Uh…question…? How long would it take to reach the Urameshi triples' ancestral father's territory?"

Kurama replies, "Well, if we hurry up, we'd get there at the most by tomorrow." Soon after, Kurama transforms into Youko Kurama to everyone's, except for Keiko's and Hikari's, shock.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "Whoa! It's that really Kurama!?"

Hikari replies, "Of course, Sy, you see this is Youko Kurama, in this form Kurama's a full blooded demon. That other form is his human side, since I was reborn when he was recovering his strength as Shuuchi Minamino."

Kira says, stunned, "Wow that's really amazing." Kira looks at Youko Kurama as a blush came to her cheeks and she thinks, _"Wow! He's even more amazing in this form."_

Miroku says, plainly, "Now, should we get going?"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "That's right! The sooner we do this, the sooner we beat that asshole and save Kagome!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Don't forget Yusuke! This whole ordeal was to get some kind of power to get Yusuke and Kagome back from that SOB."

Miroku says, seriously, "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

Holly then transforms into her half-demon form, knowing that with her demon blood, her speed would be a lot faster. Youko Kurama's back had sprout wings, similar to the one that he had during the Sensui case. While Kirara gets out of Sango's kimono, jumps up and transforms into her huge cat form to the shock of everyone, except for Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, and Sango.

Ryoko says, "That's one huge cat!"

Sango says, while getting on Kirara's back, "Don't worry! Kirara's pretty harmless, if she doesn't consider you an enemy." Soon after, Keiko, Tea, and Ryoko joined Sango on Kirara's back, while Yugi and Syrus got onto Inuyasha's back and Genki, Miroku and Zane grab onto the tentacles on Youko Kurama's wings. Youko Kurama takes the air with Kirara while Hikari, Kira, Inuyasha and Holly keep up by bounding from tree tops and ledges as they vent into the Demon World in order to find Raizen's territory.

Five hours later, we find our heroes and heroines are tracking for Raizen's territory, which would be more than a half way to the castle. Along the way, they had to fight off several hordes of demons that sensed Inuyasha's, Holly's, and Hikari's demon auras, but they were low D class to mid C class demons at best, so, they were no problem for our heroes and heroines.

Kira says, plainly, "It seems like we've been traveling for a while."

Hikari asks Youko Kurama, "Hey Kurama, are you sure you know where we are going?!"

Youko Kurama nods his head and replies, "Yes!"

Just then, Miroku spots a high flat plateau and he calls out, "That high plateau might allow us to see something!"

Inuyasha tells Miroku, "Good idea, Miroku! Let's go!" Soon enough, our group reassembled on the top of the plateau while Sailor Mercury begins her scan of the area.

Zane says, with a serious tone, "How are we going to find Raizen's territory?" Soon after, Hikari's, Kira's, Inuyasha's, Youko Kurama's, Miroku's and Sango's senses came in and Kira says, seriously, "Oh shit! I'm picking up something coming this way!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Kira's right! A large amount of demon energy coming on…something…and heading our way."

Syrus asks Kira, curiously, "Where, Kira?"

Kira points ahead of her and says in reply, "Over there, Sy." When everyone looks to the source of the voice, they see major rustling in the distance and after a while, they manage to see what looks like a bug that's the size of good sized modern day skyscraper coming towards them.

Ryoko asks, grossed out, "Yuck! Is that some kind of overgrown cockroach or something?"

Youko Kurama says, shocked, "It's Mukuro's mobile base?"

Everyone looks at Youko Kurama and Zane asks Youko Kurama, "Wait a minute! Before he was taken in by that asshole, Yusuke mention this to us when he told me and then the others about his days as a Spirit Detective."

Syrus asks, curiously, "Isn't she one of the three demons that use to rule Demon World before the Demon World Tournament?"

Youko Kurama nods his head and replies, seriously, "Yes. Mukuro, one of the former rulers of our realm. I've managed to get the full story after the Demon World tournament and it is not pretty. Mukuro was a beautiful young person, even by your standards, but she was born a slave and abused in every single way, including by her own father. Unable to take it anymore, she poured acid on her body to damage it to make sure she wasn't beautiful anymore. She was imprisoned in chains until she got out. Then she gained power and became one of the three rulers of Demon World. She took the identity of a man that she kept until the start of the Demon World tournament. She was full of hatred and rage until Hiei freed her by getting rid of the shackles that she could have never gotten off! She could have won the Demon World tournament because her hate, anger, and rage gave her great power, but ever since Hiei allowed Mukuro to finally move on with her life, her power was reduced and she lost in the end. Now, she leads former tournament members as part of our current king's 'search party' for any humans that fall into demon world and bring them back."

Keiko says, solemnly, "Damaging her own body to stop getting hurt? That's so sad."

Ryoko says, plainly, "No joke! Way a nasty way to go."

Youko Kurama says, seriously, "Demon World is a harsh now and it was a harsh place then. And I think it's safe to say that her soldiers have sensed our auras. This isn't good if we have to fight them. These aren't those lower class demons that we fought earlier. These are elite A to S class demons and not pushovers. Hikari, here, with her combined spirit and demon powers, is the only who can beat S class demons."

Kira says, drolly, "Just great."

Hikari says, nodding her head, "No joke, sis. I don't think I can fight a whole army of elite warrior demons."

Youko Kurama says, with a serious tone, "I don't think we have to fight at all. Mukuro is many things, but she is an honorable warrior and demon at times. She isn't without emotion. Plus, I think that she might be able to help us. As a former ruler of Demon World, she may help us get to Raizen's territory a lot faster."

Sango says, plainly, "Sounds risky doesn't it?"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "It might be the only lead that we've got."

Sango says, with a plain tone, "Hikari is a good point, even I have to admit. Even I feel that it is too risky to trust an ex-lord of this place."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "But still, it could be the only way to get to Raizen's territory a lot faster this way! I say we go for it!" Soon after, our group, in one's own fashion, quickly moves towards Mukuro's approaching mobile fortress.

A while soon after, we find Kiri, one of Mukuro's loyal servants, on top of the mobile fortress with the driver as he sniffs into the air and Kiri asks, plainly, "What do you smell?"

The mobile fortress driver says, "Humans and a lot of them. Plus, there are four…no, five demons, but…most of these demons also has human on them."

Kiri asks, plainly, "Half-demons? Is one of them Yusuke Urameshi?"

The mobile fortress driver shakes his head and replies, "No. But this half-demon is very powerful…I never smelled anything like it and she is coming this way."

Kiri gasps and exclaims, in a serious tone, "Where?!"

The mobile fortress looks to his left and up, points up to the sky, and exclaims, "There!" Kiri looks to where the mobile fortress driver was pointing and gasps to see our group, Genki, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Yugi, and Tea floating down in front of them.

Kiri yells out, with a deadly serious tone, "Who the hell are all of you?!"

Youko Kurama says, in a plain tone, "It's a shame that you don't recognize me."

Kiri and the driver gasp in shock and Kira yells out, shocked, "It's Youko Kurama!?"

The driver points at the rest of the group and he asks, "But who are those humans and half demons?"

Hikari steps up and she replies, with a serious tone, "We're looking for Mukuro, you see, I am Hikari Urameshi."

Kiri calls out, stunned, "Urameshi?! You mean that you're in any relation to a Yusuke Urameshi?"

Kira says, seriously, "That's right! I'm Kira Urameshi, Yusuke's younger twin sister!"

The mobile fortress driver sniffs the Urameshi sisters and he says, amazed, "That strange. One of them smells like a half-demon and one smells like a fully human."

Kiri states, perplexed, "What?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a plain tone, "I can't believe that Yusuke Urameshi's sisters are here in our realm." Everyone turn to the source of the voice to see Mukuro walking up to all of them.

Kiri tells Mukuro, in a serious tone, "My lord, you shouldn't be…!"

Mukuro holds up her right hand to stop Kiri from talking and she says, "It is all right, Kiri. I sensed her large demon energy before you even saw her. And I believe that she isn't here for a fight."

Hikari says, with a diplomatic tone, "That's right! We heard that you were one of the three former rulers of Demon World. Your name is Mukuro."

Mukuro replies, quirking an eyebrow, "Yes, you are correct. Why have all come to me?"

Hikari says, seriously, "It's what happened with my brother and cousin. You see for a year or so, this asshole named Sartorius has been using them as puppets for his own gain."

Mukuro says, with a plain tone, "Yusuke Urameshi has been brainwashed."

Keiko says, seriously, "That's right! I'm his girlfriend…well ex-girlfriend, after what that asshole did to us. We wanted to know where we could find Raizen's territory, because that's where we can find the Valley of the Ends."

Mukuro raises an eyebrow and she says, seriously, "The Valley of the Ends! What kind of business does a human like yourself are planning to go to a place like that. In case, you weren't informed, you'll be meeting with these challenges and if you fail, your soul will be trapped there for all eternity."

Keiko yells out, seriously, "I know and I don't care! If it's a way to bring Yusuke back to his senses, then I'll be willing to do it!"

Mukuro seemed surprised about Keiko's outburst, she quickly regains her composer and she asks Keiko, curiously, "Why do a human like yourself want to go those with this ordeal?"

Keiko calls out, in a strong serious tone, "Because I love him that's why!? It was because of my own stupidity that Yusuke's under the control of that rotten jerk and I don't want the whole universe to suffer because of my mistake! Yusuke's always saving everyone, including me, and I've always seeing him fighting for his life to save me, every time and what do I do to repay him! I got him in the hands of a madman, who's using him as a tool! With most enemies, I'm always used as bait or some kind of tool, just to lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse and I'm sick of it! Yusuke's always saving me and now it's my turn to save him!" Soon after, tears came from Keiko's eyes, she wipes them out with her hands, and she says, seriously, "I know that I may look like an ordinary human being to you, but I'll do anything for Yusuke, even put my life and soul on the line for him!"

Everyone seemed to be touched about Keiko's speech, especially Mukuro, as she places a smile on her face, and she says, with a smile, "I must say, I'm impressed on your bravery, girl! I believe that you may be the first human that has ever spoken to me in that tone. You must love Yusuke Urameshi with all your heart and soul. What is your name, girl?"

Keiko replies, strongly, "It's Keiko! Keiko Yukimura."

Mukuro says, with a sly smile, "Well, Keiko Yukimura, you've certainly have earned my respect. As a matter of fact, I'll even help you and your friends get to Raizen's territory." Keiko and her friends smiled at this and Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you, Mukuro!"

Kiri yells out, annoyed, "It's 'Lord Mukuro' to you, you human!"

Mukuro tells Kiri, seriously, "Kiri, you will watch your mouth with Ms. Yukimura and her friends, is that clear?"

Kiri gasps in shock and exclaims, seriously, "My lord, you don't expect…!" However, Mukuro gives Kiri a very serious look that tells him to shut up.

Mukuro replies, seriously, "They are not enemies wishing for battle and right now, we are no longer wishing to force quarrels with the Human World, which is fine by me. They have requested for aid and I've decided to aid them."

Kiri says, with a sigh, "Yes, my lord."

Mukuro says, with a serious tone, "Follow us and please keep up. We are not waiting for any stragglers." Our group nods their heads as Mukuro directly the driver of her mobile fortress and her mobile fortress heads in the direction of Raizen's territory in the Makai while our heroes and heroines follow her.

Syrus whispers to Youko Kurama, serious tone in his voice, "Do you think that we can trust her, Kurama?"

Youko Kurama replies, with a nod, "We can and plus, I sense that we are going the right way."

Ryoko says, with a sigh, "I hope that you know what you are doing, Kurama." As Mukuro's fortress continues in the direction for the Raizen's territory in the Makai, our heroes and heroines along with their demon guides continue on and wondering what they are going as well as what to expect when they get there.

(**Returning to the Human World; Sometime later**)

Back in the human world, we find ourselves by the KaibaCorp building, where we find Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine Wheeler, Jasmine Kurada, Mia, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri walking towards the building, working into the building and towards the secretary desk.

The secretary asks, "May I help you?"

Jasmine asks, with a smile, "Excuse me, ma'am, but we'd like to speak with Seto Kaiba."

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a snobbish tone, "You're looking for me!" Everyone turns to see Seto and Mokuba Kaiba themselves walking towards them. Kaiba notices Joey, Mai, and Tristan and he says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Oh great! It is 'The Geek Patrol Returns'. Didn't we see this movie?"

Tristan says, in an annoyed tone, "Well, nice to see you too, Kaiba."

Mokuba asks, curiously, "What is that you guys wanted to ask my brother?"

Mai replies, "We have a few questions to ask your brother!"

Kaiba says, in his usual snobbish tone, "If that's the case, then follow me to my office." Kaiba turns away and walks away as the rest followed him. A few moments later, the group followed Kaiba to his office and Kaiba asks, while going to his desk, "What do you dorks want?"

Joey replies, in a serious tone, "Answers, rich boy, you see, while Yusuke and Kagome, along with a friend of their Catherine Maxwell were staying over your mansion, did they happen to go through any weird experiments."

Kaiba asks, in his usual snobbish tone, "What is it that you're implying, Wheeler?"

Joey yells out, seriously, "You know exactly what we're implying, Kaiba! You're working for this Sartorius and gave him information on Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine!"

Mai snaps at her husband, annoyed, "Joey, shush!"

Kaiba says, in his usual snobbish tone, "That's an absurd assumption, dork! I don't even know who this Sartorius person is is."

Tristan says, in a serious tone, "He's the asshole, who brainwashed our friends."

Mokuba says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?"

Kaiba says, rolling his eyes and with an annoyed tone, "Oh, please! Not this ancient Egyptian stuff, again! I thought after ten years, you would have grown out of this hocus pocus stuff!"

Joey says, annoyed, "We don't buy that, rich boy! Besides, Yusuke told us that you once saw the spirit of his ancestral father, Raizen."

Kaiba says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Shows how much you know, dork! It's not like I had a choice to tell the kid about the main reason why I wanted him and Kagome, as well as Catherine Maxwell as my apprentices for last summer."

Mai asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Kaiba replies, in a serious tone, "Last year, I was paid a visit by a girl no order than Kagome Higurashi. This girl challenged me to a duel and she said that if she could get my life points lower than a thousand then I'd do her one favor. However, she managed to do just that and I beat her in the end. This girl's request to bring the duelists Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Catherine Maxwell as my apprentices."

Ayumi asks, "Did this girl happen to tell you why she wanted them as your apprentices?"

Kaiba shook his head and he replies, "Not quite, kid. She was so mysterious about it."

Jasmine asks, curiously, "What was the girl's name?"

Kaiba replies, in a plain tone, "I never forget the name of that girl! The girl's name was Rose Tenku." The group gasps in shock in this and Jasmine says, "You mean that Rose Tenku girl was the one, who wanted you to bring Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine as your apprentices?"

Kaiba nods his head and he replies, "I'm sure of it! She also told me about Catherine's and Yusuke's 'demonic' heritage, along with Kagome being a reincarnated priestess, but unlike you geeks, I didn't necessarily believe it. However, she did told me that when Yusuke comes in my company asking about getting into Duel Academy to bring him into my office for a proposition as my apprentice, which the reason that I 'talked' to his 'ancestral father'. That Rose girl was just as nuts as all of you!"

Yuka yells out, annoyed, "Just as nuts! Our friends are being used as tools and you're saying that none of it is true!"

Kaiba says, in his usual snobbish tone, "That's right! Now, if you all excuse me, I've got an important meeting in ten minutes to attend, so I know that you know the way out." The group walks out of the room, with annoyed and angered looks on their faces.

Joey says, in annoyed tone, "I see, after all these years, Kaiba hasn't changed one bit! He's still the stuck-up rich punk that I want to bash to the ground!"

Mai says, in a serious tone, "But still, we got what we came for. For some reason, Sartorius wanted Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine as his apprentices."

Ayumi says, in an angered tone, "It just gives us another reason to tear that fucking brainwashing asshole apart for making Yusuke and Kagome into his little puppets!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "No joke! He's gonna pay for using our friends like some kind of tools!"

(**Back in Demon World; A short time later**)

Returning to the realm of the demons, we find our heroes and heroines, namely Keiko, Youko Kurama, Hikari, Yugi, Tea, Ryoko, Syrus, Mia, Kira, Genki, Holly, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Zane in the world of the Makai on top of Mukuro's mobile fortress with Mukuro nearing Raizen's territory.

Mukuro points at Raizen's castle that they are in front of and she says, plainly, "Here we are, my friends."

Hikari says, perplexed, "This is my ancestral father's territory."

Mukuro says, plainly, "That's right, Hikari. This is where your brother trained for three years."

Mia says, "It's strange that this world has a different time setting than our world."

Keiko tells Mukuro, with a smile, "Thank you for taking us, here."

Mukuro replies, with a smile, "It's no problem, my dear."

Zane says, seriously, "I guess that this is our stop." A few moments later, the group got off of Mukuro's mobile fortress and Mukuro motions to move her mobile fortress. Soon after, Hokushin and his two fellow monks came down from the castle and spot the group in front of them.

The tall monk asks, curiously, "Why are humans doing in our domain?" Soon after, our heroes and heroines looked at the three demon monks coming towards them.

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Excuse us! We mean no harm! We came here to find a place called the Valley of the Ends."

Hokushin says, perplexed, "The Valley of the Ends! Surely, you must know of consequences for failure."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "You're got to help us! My name is Hikari Urameshi." Hokushin and his fellow monks gasp in shock and the middle-sized monk says, stunned, "You mean that you're related to a Yusuke Urameshi." Soon after, the group the monks about what has happened in the Human World, with Yusuke and Kagome, along with other things that they need to know.

Hokushin says, in serious tone, "So, Mr. Urameshi has been taken in by this Sartorius human."

Keiko nods her head and says, plainly, "That's right and it's my fault that Yusuke's under the control of that…monster in human clothing! We came here to find the Valley of the Ends, so I can get the power to bring Yusuke back. I know the consequences for failure, but if it's a way to bring Yusuke back, then I'm ready to accept any consequences that it comes to it."

Hokushin looks at the seriousness in Keiko's eyes, he smiles and he says, "Very farewell, we shall help you."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you!"

Hokushin says, with a smile and seriously, "Now, since all of you are Mr. Urameshi's friends and family, please I welcome you to our domain castle."

Ryoko says, with a smile of her own, "Thank you very much."

A few hours later, we find our all of our group sitting down in a huge 'living room' designed similar to palace rooms used in the ancient Hittite Empire and ancient Egyptian Empires, after eating food, which considering that some of the food was meant for humans as well as demons. They are assembled in front of Hokushin and his fellow monks, and they are gathered around her in a 'U' shape.

Hokushin tells the group, "First of all, I would like to congratulate you on your journey. You are the first humans and half demons, other than Mr. Urameshi, have come to this part of the domain."

Ryoko asks, curiously, "I've got a question concerning how Urameshi's ancestral father, Raizen, died. You see, Urameshi told us about the reason why, because he fell in love with a human being and left, while dying in starvation."

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Well, what do we have here." Everyone turns to see a spiritual form of Yusuke's, Hikari's, and Kira's ancestral father, Raizen floating above them. Syrus, Mia and Ryoko scream out fearfully in unison, while holding each other, "A ghost!"

Hokushin and his fellow monks bows in unison and Hokushin says, stunned, "Lord Raizen…"

Kira says, shocked, "No way! That's our ancestral dad!"

Raizen looks at Hikari and Kira and says, with a sly smile, "So these are my descendants I see. They have very powerful auras. Now, I'm wondering why are humans are doing in this domain."

Keiko steps forward and she replies, a bit nervous and seriously, "Excuse me, sir! I was the one, who suggested coming here." Raizen looks at Keiko and he says, with a sly smile, "So, this is the human that Yusuke fancies so much."

Keiko blushed in reply and Raizen says, with sly grin, "Well, I see that boy may be low on brains, but not the looks. Now, why have you come here?" Keiko tells Raizen about what happened, especially her 'role' in this.

Raizen says, in a serious tone, "So, Yusuke's under this Sartorius's character control and you're going to the Valley of the Ends to see to bring him back."

Keiko replies, seriously, "That's right! It's my fault that Yusuke under that asshole's control, so it should be my responsibility to bring him back. Yusuke's always rescuing me from danger and I'm the one, who's always used as bait to lure him into the slaughterhouse. I'm sick of being a weak person, who couldn't help the one that she loves. I know the consequences of failure, but it'll bring Yusuke back from that SOB then I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back, even put my soul on the line to free him from that asshole's control, along with another friend of mine that's under that asshole's control."

Raizen chuckles and he says, with a sly smile, "I see! You must really love that boy to put your life on the line for him. What would you do, if you get this power and bring Yusuke back?"

Keiko replies, seriously, "I'll apologize for betraying his trust, abandoning him, and tell him how much he really means to me."

Raizen cracks a sly smile and he calls out, "Hokushin!"

Hokushin snaps to attention and he replies, "Yes sir!"

Raizen motions to Keiko and he says, seriously, "You will guide Ms. Yukimura and her friends to the Valley of the Ends, safely. I'll even come with you all."

Hokushin says, seriously, "Yes, my lord! Come with me, everyone." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines get to their feet and follow Hokushin to wherever he is leading them.

Tea thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Oh! I really hope that Keiko knows what she is doing…!"_

(**A short time later; Elsewhere in Raizen's kingdom**)

Within another area of Raizen's kingdom, we find our heroes and heroines, Hokushin, and Raizen assembled above on plateau overlooking a rocky valley that contains a mystical circle similar to the one that Atem and Tea went to during the Orichalcos Saga when Atem, just Yami at the time, was separated from Yugi when his soul was captured by the Orichalcos.

Zane asks Raizen and Hokushin, seriously, "Is that it?"

Hokushin nods his head and replies, seriously, "Yes, it is, Mr. Truesdale."

Tea says, stunned, "Hey, this looks like where Atem and I went to when he was separated from Yugi, ten years ago, when we had to deal with the Orichalcos thing!"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Whoa! I'm sensing a lot of weird energies all around this place."

Kira nods and she says, with a serious tone, "Yes, an eerie wind is around here."

Raizen nods his head and replies, "And you are correct to sense it. A lot of good and evil souls are trapped in this place and those souls are looking for another soul to test. Your friend must head into that circle alone because the spirits will allow only one through. If more people try to follow, those foul spirits shall sense you instantly and your soul will be lost forever."

Ryoko says, a bit fearfully, "Creepy!"

Hikari asks, seriously, "How we will know that Keiko won't get attacked?"

Hokushin says, seriously, "Since there is only one coming, they know that this is a soul to be test by the sacred circle. They shall play tricks to unnerve Ms. Yukimura, but she must remain focused. When she gets to the circle, she will find her opponent for her test and that's facing her enemy."

Tea asks Keiko, concerned tone in her voice, "Keiko, are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

Ryoko says, seriously, "Yeah! Maybe there is another way for you to get Urameshi and Kagome from that asshole."

Youko Kurama says, with a serious tone, "I'm not sure that there is no other way, girls. I believe that Raizen and Hokushin are right that the only way for Keiko to harness this strength is to find it in herself."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "And the bad news is, I agree with both of them. This is something that I can't just run away from. I have to do this, no matter if I want to or not."

Genki tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "Well, you better be damn well careful, Yukimura."

Keiko tells Genki, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, Akaya. I will." Keiko takes her Academy duel disc out of her backpack and attaches it to her left wrist. Soon after, Keiko slides down the side of the plateau and lands on the ground where the sacred circle lies. Keiko gets an eerie feeling and she thinks, a bit nervously, _"I don't really like this!"_ Keiko then tries her best to put on a brave face and starts to move forward. After she is one-quarter of the way there, she starts to hear sounds and when one loud eerie sound comes to her ears, Keiko whips around to find the source. She calls out, somewhat nervous, "Hello?! Is there someone out here?! Hello?!" Keiko turns around to walk away when she yelps out in shock as a ghost image of Younger Toguro is in front of her and Keiko jumps back in shock, but then she notices that the image of Younger Toguro isn't going towards her. Keiko says, with a serious glare, "Wait a minute!" Keiko goes over to the image waves her hand in it and the ghost image of Younger Toguro fades away. Keiko moans out, in annoyance, "Illusion!?" Soon after, multiple small ghostly spheres float around and by her. However, Keiko continues forward as her friends continue to watch on.

Hikari states, with a curious tone, "How did those spirits create such a perfect illusion of Toguro?"

Raizen replies, plainly, "The spirits can see into the heart and mind of the one wishing to take the trial and create illusions of his or her enemies in this time and the past in order to 'scare' and weaken her." On the meanwhile, as Keiko continues to walk forward, images of the Sensui, Tyku, Reginald, Rose, and Sartorius continue to appear in front of her, but Keiko tries her best not to pay them any mind and continues until she is inside the circle.

Keiko yells out, seriously, "Okay, I'm here! So, stop trying to scare me and let's get this over with!" Just then a huge earthquake hits the area and Keiko falls to the ground on her bottom. Keiko yelps out, a bit fearfully, "Okay! Okay! You scared me!" Soon after, a silver field of light surrounds the mystical circle and trapping Keiko inside.

Kira yells to Raizen and Hokushin, seriously, "Hey, what the hell is this?!"

Raizen says, with a very serious tone, "She has accepted the test and her trial shall begin."

Holly asks, curiously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hokushin says, with a serious tone, "You shall see. Keep watching."

As Keiko's friends and allies continue to look on, Tea and Hikari think in their minds, concerned tone, _"Please, Kei, be careful."_

When Keiko gets to her feet, Keiko asks, looking at the barrier trapping her inside of the mystical circle, "What the heck is going on around here?"

Just then a familiar female voice replies, with a nasty tone, similar to a younger version of herself, "What do you think, dork?! It is time for you to pay!" Keiko whips around to source of the voice to see a ten-year-old version of herself wearing a green sweater with a pink pleated skirt, with white socks that reach to her knees and brown formal shoes, with an Academy duel disc and a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist, and nasty and angered glare pointing directly at Keiko.

Keiko yells out, surprised and angrily, "What the hell!? Who are you!?"

The younger version of Keiko AKA Young Keiko replies, in a nasty manner, "What do you think? I'm you! Meaning if you're too slow to get this, I'm a reflection of you!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Why are you…"

Young Keiko asks, in a nasty and harsh tone, "Look, can we get this over with!? The sooner I beat you the sooner I can make you pay!"

Keiko asks, "Pay for what!?"

Young Keiko says, nastily, "As if you didn't know…"

Keiko puts her dueling deck into her duel disk and both of them activate their duel disks with their life-points counters displays 8000 life-points each.

After they have drawn their first five cards, both duelists yell out, "Let's duel!"

Starting Scores:

Young Keiko: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Young Keiko calls out, "Boku no time, draw!" Young Keiko draws her card from her deck, places it in her hand, takes one out, places it into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Foolish Burial! Now, can send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard!" Young Keiko takes out her deck, searches through it, takes one out, sends it to the graveyard, reshuffles her deck, and places it back to her disc. Young Keiko places a card onto the disc and calls out, seriously, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) appears in defense mode. Young Keiko places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place a facedown! Now, go, dork!"

Keiko calls out, seriously, "Watashi no time, draw!" Keiko draws her card from her deck, places it onto the field and calls out, "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) appears in attack mode. Keiko places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll play Quick Summon! Now, I'm allowed another normal summon! Now, say hello to another Solar Flare Dragon!" Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) appears beside the first in attack mode. Keiko calls out, seriously, "Now, my dragon, attack her Masked Dragon!" Solar Flare Dragon fires a flame ball directly at Masked Dragon, destroying it and causing a huge explosion.

Young Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Nice one, older me! Once my dragon lives the field by a battle, I get to summon a dragon monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less and I choose my Decoy Dragon!" Soon after, Decoy Dragon (ATK: 300/DEF: 200), a little dragon with green and orange scales and ruby red eyes, comes to the field in defense mode. Young Keiko presses a button her disc and calls out, seriously, "Now, I'll play a familiar trap! Backfire!"

Keiko gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Young Keiko says, with a sly grin, "I'm pretty sure that you know what this does! Now, when Fire monsters are destroyed, you take five hundred points of Direct Damage! So, take this, dork!" Keiko yelps in shock as she was surrounded by fire and she loses 500 life points!

When the fire stops, Keiko says, with a sly smile, "That dragon won't stand a chance against mine! Solar Flare Dragon, attack!" Solar Flare Dragon fires it's fireball at Decoy Dragon.

Young Keiko calls out, "Not so fast, dork! I play my dragon's effect! When he is attacked, I can summon one level seven dragon monster from my grave and summon him to the field, switching your attack to it! And I choose my Darkblaze Dragon!" Darkblaze Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000), a black and fiery red demonic-like dragon, then comes to the field in attack mode.

Keiko yells out, stunned, "But you don't have any dragons in your grave! How did that get in there?!"

Young Keiko replies, "Hey, older me, forget about the card that I sent thanks to my Foolish Burial! This card was the one!"

Keiko says, "But, it's still low on attack points!"

Young Keiko replies, with a sly grin, "Wrong! Sure, it starts out weak, but since it was summoned from the grave, its attack and defense double!"

Keiko calls out, stunned, "Oh no!" Darkblaze Dragon's stats rise from 1200/1000 to 2400/2000, Solar Flare Dragon's attack is redirected to Darkblaze Dragon, the dragon counterattacks, and destroys Solar Flare Dragon causing it to be destroyed and as Keiko loses 900 life-points.

Young Keiko yells out, with a sly grin, "It is only getting worse for you, dork! When my dragon destroys a monster in battle, you lose life-points equal to its attack points and that's fifteen hundred!" Keiko cries out as she gets blasted by Darkblaze Dragon and she can actually feel the burn from the flames and loses 1500 life-points.

Hikari, Kira, Tea, Zane, Ryoko, Mia, Syrus, and Yugi yells out, horrified and in unison, "Keiko!" When the flames died, Keiko slumps to her knees and she groans out, weakly, "What…how did I just feel that burn!?"

Young Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Oh did I forget to mention that we can feel the attacks of each others' monsters'! You can call it a Shadow Game if you like it."

Keiko yells out, shocked, "A Shadow Game!?"

Hikari yells at Hokushin, annoyed, "What's the deal!? You never told us that Keiko would be participating in an actual Shadow Game!"

Ryoko asks, annoyed, "Are you trying to kill her!?"

Hokushin says, in a serious tone, "It'll only kill her if she doesn't have the stamina to go on."

Young Keiko says, in a sly tone, "Ready to call it quits?"

Keiko gets on her feet, sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and calls out, seriously, "Hardly, I'll place two face-downs and I'm done, but my dragon isn't! You see, when my turn ends, you take five hundred points of damage!" Solar Flare Dragon shoots flames at Young Keiko and she yelps in shock as it hits her, while losing 500 life points

Current Score:

Young Keiko: 7500

Keiko: 5100

Young Keiko calls out, "Boku no time, draw!" Young Keiko draws her card and she says, "Your attack barely left a starch on me!" Young Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I'll draw two cards!" Young Keiko draws two cards from her deck, places one card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I'll summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" Soon after, Blazing Inpachi (ATK: 1850/DEF: 0000) appears in attack mode.

Keiko presses a button on her disc and calls out, "I activate my face-down! Call of the Haunted! Now, I summon back to the field Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) appears beside the first one. Keiko presses another button on her disc and calls out, "Next, I'll activate my other face-down…Infernal Reckless Summon! Now, we can summon in attack mode any monsters from our hands, decks, and graveyard that has the same name of the monster that we gone on the field!" Soon after, the third Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) appears on the field.

Young Keiko growls in annoyance and she says, annoyed, "Unfortunately, I have another Inpachi or Darkblaze Dragon! But that doesn't mean you're safe!" Young Keiko sends another card spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place this face-down and let you go! But, you're only delaying the inevitable, dork!"

Keiko calls out, "Watashi no time, draw!" Keiko draws her card and she says, seriously, "We'll see!" Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards in their hands, Keiko places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I'll sacrifice my two Solar Flare Dragons to summon forth Infernal Flame Emperor!" Two of the three Solar Flare Dragons, including the one that was summoned by Call of the Haunted, disappears and Infernal Flame Emperor (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko then says, with a sly smile, "Next, I play its ability! Now, I can remove up to five Fire monsters from my graveyard and for each one that I remove, one spell or trap card on the field is destroyed! So, I remove my two Solar Flare Dragons to destroy your Backfire and your face-down card!" The two monsters come out of Keiko's graveyard, she puts them in her pocket and 'out of play', and Young Keiko's Backfire and one face-down card, which proved to be Dormant Volcano, are destroyed.

Young Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Thank you, older me! That was my Dormant Volcano that you've destroyed and when it's destroyed, you lose three hundred points!"

Keiko yells out, stunned, "Oh no!" Just then Keiko yells out as she is blasted from below the extreme heat burns her as her life-points drop by 300. Keiko groans in pain and she says, winching in pain, "That's not going to stop me! Infernal Flame Emperor, attack her Darkblaze Dragon with Underground Torch!" Infernal Flame Emperor slams its palm into the ground, a column of flames bursts up from the ground under Darkblaze Dragon's feet, and it screeches as it is destroyed causing Young Keiko to lose 300 life-points.

Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place this face-down and end my turn, with my Solar Flare Dragon inflicting five hundred points!" Solar Flare Dragon shoots flames at Young Keiko and she yelps in shock as it hits her, while losing 500 more life points.

Current Score:

Young Keiko: 6700

Keiko: 4700

Young Keiko calls out, seriously, "Boku no time, draw!" Young Keiko draws her card from her deck, sends it to the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Graceful Charity, now I get to draw three cards and discard two the graveyard!" Young Keiko draws three cards, discards two to the graveyard, puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon the monster from my graveyard and I choose…my Flame Ruler!" Soon after, Flame Ruler (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko asks, confused, "How did that monster get in your graveyard!?"

Young Keiko giggles and she says, with a sneer, "I guess it's true…when you grow older the mind's the first thing to go! Did you forget about the two cards that I've sent with my Graceful Charity spell card!" Young Keiko places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I sacrifice my Flame Ruler to activate his effect as two sacrificial monsters for one Fire monster, namely my Tyrant Dragon!" Flame Ruler disappears and Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500) appears in front of Young Keiko in attack mode.

Yugi yells out, shocked, "Not that monster!"

Young Keiko yells out, strongly, "Now, my dragon, attack her Infernal Flame Emperor!" Tyrant Dragon fires a breath of flames from her mouth and totally vaporizes Keiko's Infernal Flame Emperor, which cost Keiko 300 life-points.

Keiko screams out, horrified, "My Flame Emperor!"

Ryoko says, stunned, "That was Keiko's best monster!"

Young Keiko shouts out, "And thanks to Tyrant Dragon's special effect, I can attack you again since you have another monster on your side of the field!"

Keiko yells out, horrified, "What?!"

Young Keiko calls out, "Tyrant Dragon, show this old hag what I mean! Attack!" Tyrant Dragon launches another burst of flames from its mouth and vaporized Keiko's Solar Flare Dragon, while costing 1400 life points.

Keiko calls out, shocked, "No! My Solar Flare Dragon!"

Young Keiko yells out, "I'm not done yet! Blazing Inpachi, attack her directly!" Blazing Inpachi throws a fireball at Keiko and it hits her hard, causing a huge explosion. Keiko screams out in pain as she felts the extreme burn and loses 1850 life points and when the fire stops, Keiko slumps to her knees while her form is smoking.

Young Keiko says, "I think that you suffered enough for now, but you'll pay for what you did on your next turn!"

Current Score:

Young Keiko: 6700

Keiko: 1250

Syrus yells out, horrified, "Oh man! Keiko's defenseless now!"

Ryoko tells Syrus, annoyed, "We know that, Truesdale!"

After getting on her feet, Keiko asks, curiously, "Now, this is really starting to bug me! Why do you have something against me?"

Young Keiko looks at Keiko, angrily, and she replies, angrily and seriously, "You know why!? It's what you did to the one person that I treasured! It's what you've done to Yusuke!"

Keiko gasps in shock and Young Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Do ever wonder why Yusuke loves you? All through your childhood, you've treated him like a regular person, unlike his mother and sister, who's done nothing, but ignored him. When he was going to jump of the bridge do you know, who saved him? You did!? Other people knows him for being a 'whore's son' or 'worthless street thug', but not you!"

Keiko says, plainly, "Of course not! I would never do that to him."

Young Keiko asks, in an angered tone, "Oh really if that's the fact than why did you believe that asshole, Tyku, when he told you that the only reason why Yusuke beat him up was to get him away from you!" That question hits Keiko's heart hard and Young Keiko asks, seriously, "Or better yet, why didn't you listen to your friends when they told you that Tyku was bad news!? When that creep, Reginald Haga, why didn't you slap him away when he kissed you, which hurt Yusuke!?"

All those questions hit Keiko's heart even harder and Keiko replies, seriously, "I didn't think there's a reason for those questions, except those were my past stupid mistakes that I had to pay for. I lost someone that I treasured for them. True, he may be an idiot, pervert, annoying, and immature at times, but at least he had a heart and treated me like a regular person, while others wanted me for my stats."

Young Keiko asks, "And how did Tyku treated you?"

Keiko replies, "He treated me kind of the same as Yusuke, even more and a bit understanding. But that turned out to be all false, when I saw him kissing that girl, Rose. When I heard that Yusuke 'moved on', I was so heartbroken that I lost all hope of bring him back to my arms, but when I told Tyku he comforting me and told me that it wasn't my fault. When I was with him, I felt a less guilty about what I've done to Yusuke. When that asshole stabbed me in the back, all the things that I've done Yusuke, including what happened at Yusuke's apartment, came into my mind and I felt even lower than dirt."

Young Keiko says, with a sneer, "Yeah, I bet you did! Why don't you just admit the fact that you never loved Yusuke and you were just waiting for a great opportunity to break his heart!?"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "Don't you dare say that!? I really did love him and I still do! There wasn't a day I could never stop thinking about him!"

Young Keiko asks, seriously, "Oh really, answer this question! If Demon World's years weren't weeks in your world, but went with the same time and Yusuke actually come back for three years, would you wait for him for three years?"

That question hits Keiko's heart even more than the last ones and she replies, strongly and seriously, while loud enough for her friends and allies to hear, "Of course, I would! I'll wait forever for him, because he means so much to me and I don't ever want to lose him! But when he goes off to these missions, I fear for his life and without knowing if he's alright or if he's still alive. The first time that he died, I felt a part of me was broken and was surprised that Yusuke would sacrifice himself to save a little boy at the cost of his life. While he was dead, almost everyone of my teachers and fellow students said that it was good radiance that he was dead. I was so angry that I wanted to hit them so badly for saying things like that, especially when they don't know him as much as I do, but I knew that deep in my heart that Yusuke wouldn't want me to do so. When I found out that Yusuke was coming back, I was overjoyed and the same went for Hikari, who was crying nonstop that Yusuke had died and blaming herself for not being there for him. During in the Dark Tournament, when Yusuke was facing that horrible demon, Toguro, I was so disgusted to see that monster beat Yusuke to the ground. It was too much to watch seeing him throw Yusuke like a rag doll. Then, when that creep, Sensui killed Yusuke for the second time, that feeling that came when Yusuke first died came back, I couldn't bear the thought of him dying the second time and when he came back, I was overjoyed again. When I heard that he was a half demon, I was a bit shocked, but that didn't change my feelings towards Yusuke, the only difference was that I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. I didn't care if he was a half demon or fully human, as long as he was still the same Yusuke Urameshi that I know and love! True, I did hurt him, I'm willingly to accept that and once Yusuke's freed from that asshole, Sartorius's, control, I'm hoping that if he's willing to forgive me and if he doesn't then, I won't stop until I gained the trust that he once had for me and in return I trashed! Yusuke's always saved me in many situations and how I repay him…I send him in the hands of some madman uses doing nothing but using him! Despite being a street thug, Yusuke has never once hit me, not even once, even during our arguments. I believe…I believe that I would never find someone like Yusuke! There's no one else like him!"

Back at the plateau, Keiko's friends and allies heard Keiko's declaration with disbelief and Ryoko says, stunned, "I knew that Keiko was in love with Urameshi, but I never knew that how much."

Keiko's young counterpart was shocked by those words and Keiko says, seriously, "Do you understand now, young me? My reason for coming here was to get the power to bring Yusuke back from Sartorius's evil light! Sartorius, he's no human in my eyes if he's going to use trickery to break the bonds of two people and use one of them." Keiko calls out, seriously, "Watashi no time, draw!" Keiko draws her card from her deck, sends it into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I'll get to draw two cards from my deck!" Keiko draws two cards from her deck, she looks at them and she gasps to see her Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700) monster card. Keiko thinks in her mind, stunned, _"It's Dark Magician Girl!"_

Just then, Mana appears beside Keiko, in spirit form, which got the attentions of Hikari and Kira and Kira asks Hikari, whispering, "Hey, sis! Do you see that?"

The spirits of Vampire Lady and Kuriboh appears beside Hikari and Kira's side was Babycersaurus. Hikari says, in a plain tone whispering, "I sure do, sis. Keiko has a duel spirit also."

Mana nods her head to Keiko, with a smile, as she disappears. Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, seriously, "I activate Monster Reborn to summon back…Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Young Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I've destroyed that monster once, I'll do it again."

Keiko places the button on her disc and she calls out, "Not this time! I'll activate Return from the Different Dimension, at the cost of half of my life points, I can summon back every monster that was removed from play!" Keiko's life points have dropped by 625 points and two Solar Flare Dragons (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000 X2) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Cost Down spell card, now I discard one card from my hand and I can lower the level of a monster in my hand by two stars!" Keiko discards her Molten Zombie (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400) monster card, puts one card on her duel disc, and yells out, strongly, "Now, I'll summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Soon after, Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700) appears in attack mode.

Syrus yells out, shocked and excitedly, "It's Dark Magician Girl!"

Ryoko rolls her eyes and she says, "You're joking…"

Young Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Your monsters aren't so big on points!"

Keiko places a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "That's why I'm playing this…Polymerization! Now, I'll fuse together both my Dark Magician Girl with one of my Solar Flare Dragons to summon…Fire Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl and one of Keiko's three Solar Flare Dragons were sucked into the fusion vortex above Keiko's head and Fire Magician Girl (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700), a monster that's similar to Dark Magician Girl, except that she was wearing an orange version of Dark Magician Girl's uniform and her rod was red, orange, and yellow in color, comes out of the vortex and appears in attack mode.

Young Keiko yells out, shocked, "Wha…What the hell's that!?"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "This is my newest monster made from the same card that Yusuke gave me! Now, thanks to my magician's effect, she gains five hundred attack points for every Fire monster on the field and either players' graveyard!"

Young Keiko yells out, shocked, "No way!" The essence for the Fire monsters on Keikos' field and graveyard erupts to Fire Magician's rod, increasing her stats from 2500/1700 to 8000/1700!

Young Keiko yells out, seriously, "Now what a minute! On my count, they should be a total of nine Fire monsters on the field and graveyard all together!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Not quite! Remember the discard payment for my Cost Down card!"

Young Keiko yells out, stunned, "No way!!"

Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "That's right, but I'm not done! I'll activate the spell card Card of Demise! This card gives my five cards as long as I discard them in five turns! Keiko draws five cards from her deck, sends one of them into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain one thousand points!" Keiko's life points were increased by 1000 points. Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play Premature Burial! At the cost of eight of my life-points, a monster returns from my graveyard and I choose my Molten Zombie!" Keiko's life-points were dropped by 800 points and Molten Zombie (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko draws a card from her deck and she calls out, "Thanks to my zombie's effect, I get to draw a card from my deck, since I special summoned it from the graveyard!" Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Double Attack spell card! Thanks to this card, my Fire Magician is allowed to attack two times this round, as long as I send a monster with a higher level than her!" Keiko sends her Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600) to the graveyard and she says, with a sly smile, "I'll send my Sacred Phoenix of the Nephthys to the graveyard, so my Fire Magician can attack twice and give her a few more points!"

Young Keiko yells out, shocked, "No way!" Fire Magician Girl's stats then rose once again from 8000/1700 to 8500/1700!

Keiko calls out, strongly, "Now, my magician attack with Dark Flare Burning Blaze!" Fire Magician Girl jumps in the air and twirls her wand, as powers up her wand and with a battle grunt, fires an orange electrical blast at Tyrant Dragon, engulfing it and causes a huge explosion that brought high winds and Young Keiko screams as she loses 5600 life points in one shot! Keiko calls out, "Now, my magician attacks again! End this!" Fire Magician Girl fires the orange electrical blast at Blazing Inpachi.

Young Keiko facial expression turned to happiness and she calls out, excitedly, "She did it! She passed the test!" Fire Magician Girl's attack hits Blazing Inpachi, engulfing it and causes a huge explosion that costs Young Keiko 6650 life points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Young Keiko: 0000

Keiko: 0825

The aftershock threw Young Keiko away to the ground and the final images disappear. Keiko deactivates her duel disc, dashes towards her younger counterpart, knees to her, held her to her arms and Keiko asks, with concern, "Hey, younger me, are you okay!?" Keiko notices something about her younger counterpart as her appearance was changing to something or someone that was a big surprise to Keiko. In her arms was her ex-boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi, lying unconscious in his male Obelisk Blue uniform with his hair gelled back.

Keiko says, stunned, "Yu…Yusuke?"

Yusuke grunts as he opened his eyes and he looks to see that he was in Keiko's arms. Yusuke smiles at her, instead of a cold and heartless smile, and he tells Keiko, with a smile, "So, you pasted the test, eh, Keiko? I knew that you could do it."

Back at the plateau, Keiko's friends and allies all were flabbergasted and Hikari asks, shocked, "Is that really him?"

Keiko asks, while trying to keep her emotions in control, "Yusuke? It's really you?"

Yusuke chuckles and he says, with a sly grin, "Who else would I be, Kei?"

Suddenly, tears came from Keiko's eyes, while Yusuke notices them and asks, curiously, "What's wrong, Keiko? Why are you crying?"

Keiko pulls Yusuke to a hug, holding him tightly, crying on his right shoulder and she says, weakly and solemnly, "Oh, Yusuke…I'm so…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…it was my fault that you fell into that asshole's hands…I'm so sorry…"

Yusuke places his hand onto Keiko's back and he says, softly, "Oh Kei, it was Sartorius wasn't it? He's the one that's been behind this…isn't he?"

Keiko says, weakly and solemnly, "But…still…it's my fault! It's my fault…that you're under that SOB's control! If I hadn't been so…weak…then, you won't have fallen into that asshole's control."

Yusuke says, seriously, "But it wasn't your fault, Kei! Sartorius…that asshole is the blame for everything! The reason why Kagome has turned against her friends from this time, Feudal Era, even more especially Inuyasha. He's also the reason behind that awful night as well as playing us like his little puppets, including Kagome. He's made our lives a living Hell full of lies for his sick games. I'd really love to plant my fist to his face for all the trouble that he's caused."

Keiko gets a slight giggle as she pulls herself from Yusuke and she says, "I missed you. I thought that I've lost all hope of every bringing you back to me."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Why would you think that? Just because some girl I kissed, you thought you've lost all hope. That kiss was a mistake, just like your mistake." Yusuke places his right hand to Keiko's left cheek, while pushing a bit of her brown hair to the back of her left ear and he says, seriously, "I love you, Keiko, remember that."

Keiko smiles and she replies, "I love you, too."

Yusuke tells Keiko, seriously, "Listen, Keiko, I have to go now."

Keiko says, stunned, "What now!? No! You can't…! Please, Yusuke! Please tell me that this is one on your jokes! Please, don't leave me!"

Yusuke started to glow silver and he says, "It's too late! I have to be freed from that asshole's control! And until then…please…be safe…! I couldn't forgive myself…if anything…bad happens to you." Yusuke lifts his head up and plants a kiss onto Keiko's forehead as he disappears from Keiko's arms, leaving her alone again.

Keiko says, weakly and solemnly, "Oh no…! He's gone…!" Keiko stands up as she cries out in frustration and sadness and she slumps to her knees. She bowed her head to the ground and slams her fists to the ground, while crying loudly with sadness and anger in her voice!

Back at the plateau, all of Keiko's friends and allies look at this with disbelief.

Ryoko says, solemnly, "Poor Keiko."

Yugi says, in a solemn tone, "Can you blame her? She gets to see the one that she loves and is gone."

Tea says, in a serious tone, "And if the same thing happened to me and Yugi then I'd go insane with rage. That asshole, Sartorius, must have done a huge number in Keiko's heart."

Kira says, in a plain tone, "And once my brother will come back to his senses, he's not going to like what has happened."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Sartorius may be even worse than Naraku if he's capable of doing this to someone with a good heart like Keiko does."

While at the Sacred Circle, Keiko continues to cry her heart out and she says, weakly and solemnly, "Yusuke…please! Come back! I need you! I don't care what it takes…I want you back! I'd do anything to free you from that asshole's control and back into my arms."

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a dark sly tone, "It's about time that you got here, Keiko." Keiko looks up to see the feminine figure in the 'dark mist', that was at Pegasus's castle, in front of her. Keiko gets onto her feet and she says, weakly, "It's you…"

The feminine figure says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm glad that you've pasted the test and now, it's time for your reward. Allow me to share your body to gain my powers! Then, you'll have the power to make Sartorius pay for using you to get Yusuke into that asshole's control and making you abandon Yusuke. However, this will be permanent and there will be no turning back!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "I could care less what happens to me! As long as I can bring Yusuke from Sartorius and he's gone from our lives, I'm satisfied!"

The female feminine says, darkly, "As you wish!" Just then the feminine figure transforms into a dark cloud that wraps around them and Keiko screams out as the feminine figure fuses with her.

While at the plateau, Ryoko asks, perplexed, "What's going on here? What's happening to Keiko?"

Youko Kurama gasps in shock and he says, stunned, "It can't be…"

Tea asks Youko Kurama, seriously, "Can't be what!? Tell me! What's happening to Keiko!?"

While at the Sacred Circle, Keiko groans as red demonic energy had erupted from her body brighten the whole area, including at the plateau.

Youko Kurama says, in a serious tone, "It's no doubt about it! Keiko is erupting…demon energy."

Yugi, Tea, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, and Mia yell out, in unison and shock, "Demon energy!?"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Kurama's right! Keiko is bringing out demon energy."

Kira asks, curiously, "But how could that be? Keiko's no demon!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"What's going on!? What's happening to me!?"_

The feminine figure's voice calls out from Keiko's mind, in a dark serious tone, _**"Don't worry about it, Keiko and concentrate! Who's the one, who got you and Yusuke broken up!? Who's the one, is the cause of what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha? Who is the one, who played with your heart not to mention, Yusuke's and Kagome's hearts!? Sartorius, that's who!? He's the one, who's responsible for everything! He's the one, who's caused too much pain and agony towards your friends! Hate him! Hate Sartorius!"**_ Keiko groans out she allowed all of her anger, rage, and hatred towards Sartorius flow within her as her appearance changes her hair has grown a lot to her kneecaps, while turning black with dark violet and red highlights, her lips turning pitch black, her fingernails had turned into claws, similar to Inuyasha's claws, and dark violet demonic markings appears around her face. Keiko screams out as the demonic aura flares out from the area, making Keiko's friends and allies block their eyes from the red glow. When the red glow was gone, Keiko slumps to the ground and groans and moans in exhaustion. Keiko groans out as she slowly gets onto her knees and then her feet. The mystical circle trapping Keiko had disappeared and Keiko slowly walking out of the spirit circle and towards the plateau, where her friends and allies were.

Keiko climbed up the plateau and met up with her friends and allies, who were surprised by Keiko's new appearance. Hikari says, stunned, "Keiko, is that you?"

Keiko replies, "Of course, Hikari! Who else would I be?"

Mia gets out a little mirror from her bag, shows Keiko her reflection and she says, plainly, "You may want to see yourself?"

Keiko looks at her reflection, then yelps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "What the hell's this?!"

Youko Kurama looks at the demonic markings on Keiko's face and he says, stunned, "It can't be…! I didn't think that it was possible…"

Hikari asks Youko Kurama, "Kurama, what the hell are you talking about?"

Youko Kurama says, in serious tone, "Keiko has turned into a To-zoku." Raizen and Hokushin gasp in shock and Hokushin yells out, shocked, "No! That's impossible! All of them were extinct centuries ago!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Who or what's a To-zoku?"

Youko Kurama replies, "The To-zoku are S-class demons that are much like Ma-zoku and are great allies and rivals the Ma-zoku in power."

Hikari yells out, stunned, "Rival the Ma-zoku in power?!"

Hokushin says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ms. Urameshi. You see, the To-zoku is all Amazon, all-female tribe that follows the code of Bushido, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill someone as long as it doesn't violate their honor code. Plus, they were excellent priestesses and fighters, while they fight very well with a sword and rely on brain power. The To-zoku is considered great allies to the Ma-zoku, but unlike the Ma-zoku, they don't feed on human beings. However, the To-zoku tribe can't come into the human world without becoming part of a human being, making them into a half-demon of sorts by 'fusings' with their new human 'host'."

Sango asks, curiously, "So, Keiko has become a half-demon much like Inuyasha, Holly, and Kagome's cousins?"

Youko Kurama replies, "That's right."

Hikari asks Keiko, stunned, "Keiko, why would you do such a thing!?"

Keiko replies, in a serious tone, "Because I wanted to! I wanted to protect everyone else and stop having to put the others in danger by being saved all the time! You, Yusuke, and others always put themselves in mortal danger because of me and I'm sick and tired of putting you in danger! With that asshole, Sartorius, and what he did to me as well as what he made me do to your brother, I couldn't take it anymore! Using me to hurt my friends as well as the boy I love was the very last straw and I couldn't bear to have him hurt anyone else, especially Yusuke! So, I did what I had to do to help free Yusuke and Kagome from that madman and protect the people that I care and this whole universe from him! So, I permanently fused with the To-zoku and gained her demon powers."

Mia asks Keiko, curiously, "Do you know what you did, Keiko?"

Keiko tells Mia, "Yes, I do, Mia. And I don't regret my choice. So, I'm stuck as a half-demon for the rest of my life as long as that asshole is stopped and the people I care about are safe, I willing to face the consequence of my actions! I don't care! King Emma could send his own Spirit Defense Force to try to kill me because he sees me as a threat as a half To-zoku for all I care! Yusuke mean the world to me and what he did to us was unforgivable, so, I was ready to do what it takes to get Yusuke and Kagome back and I'm willing to suffer the consequence!"

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Even if we knew about this, we couldn't stop her from doing so."

Hikari says, plainly, "That's right! It'll take more than the end of the world to stop her."

Raizen says, in a serious tone, "Now, you all have to get out of this realm, quickly!"

Kira asks, curiously, "Why's that!?"

Raizen says, in a serious tone, "Because, all of demons may pick up on your friend's To-zoku's energy, even A to S-class demons have may want a reputation of defeating a To-zoku, since they're one of the most strongest fighting demons."

Inuyasha sniffs the air and he says, in a serious tone, "The old man is right! I smell a bunch of demons heading this way!"

Genki yells out, seriously, "Let's get out of here!" With that our heroes and heroines ran off from the plateau to find a way to get back home…


	73. Yumi's Old Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 73: Yumi's Old Lover Returns**

(**In the early evening hours in the Human World; Inside of Pegasus's castle**)

Inside of Pegasus's castle, we find Jasmine, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Kuwabara, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Shippo, Kirara, Koga, Ayame, Koenma, Botan were at the living room, waiting for something or someone to come in. Just then, a large portal appears in the air in front of them and out of the portal, Genki, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Yugi, and Tea come through the gateway. Soon after, the gateway closes behind them as the rest of our heroes and heroines come over to greet them.

Joey says, with a smile, "Hey guys, welcome back!"

Yugi tells Joey, "It's great to be back, Joey!"

Mai looks at Keiko's new appearance and she yells out, shocked, "Good God, Keiko! What the hell happened to you!?"

Keiko says, with smile, with a blush, "Sorry, Mai! I guess I forgot to chance!" To everyone's, except for Genki, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Yugi, and Tea, Keiko transforms back to her human form.

Yuka says, stunned, "No way! How did you do that!?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "Actually, that's my new form, namely my new 'To-zoku' form!"

Koga, Ayame, and Hiei gasp in shock and Hiei yells out, with a rare very serious and stunned tone, "What?! That's a lie! The To-zoku vanished from the plains of the Demon World centuries ago!"

Genki asks Hiei, "You know what in the world a 'To-zoku' is?!"

Koenma tells Genki, with a plain tone, "The To-zoku is an all female-demon kind that is S-class demons that vanished from the view of most demons in Demon World many centuries ago, but they have existed for many millennia."

Botan then says, with a serious tone, "They became good allies of the Ma-zoku and the To-zoku rival the Ma-zoku in power and warrior ability."

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "These demons rival the Ma-zoku in power?!"

Koenma nods his head and says, "Yes, but they held more than just raw demonic power. The To-zoku is powerful in the realms of mystical and super-natural energies and it is said that they can summon powerful 'dark' spirits. They worship an incredible 'dark power', one of the most powerful dark forces that the positive forces of the universe have, and they are honorable warriors. They fight with a strict honor code, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill someone as long as it doesn't violate their honor code. The To-zoku is a being of Light and Darkness and they have the ability to harness the powers of nature and the elements along with their demonic, super-natural, and mystical powers. However, the To-zoku tribe can't come into the human world without becoming part of a human being, making them into a half-demon of sorts by 'fusing' with their new human 'host'."

Eri asks, curiously, "And Keiko is a To-zoku?"

Koenma replies, with a plain tone, "Actually, Keiko is half To-zoku."

Keiko says, with a smile, "That's right! I've pasted that Valley of the Ends tests and became this half To-zoku demon."

Mr. Pegasus says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you've got that power, Keiko!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Wait! I've got a question! You say that once Keiko defeats Yusuke in a duel and bring him back from Sartorius's control. How could she do that if Yusuke can pull out that one turn kill move?"

Mia says, plainly, "Hate to admit, but Truesdale may have a point. There's a chance that Sartorius gave both Urameshi and Kagome the ability to make a One-Turn Kill move."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I may be able to answer that for you, Sy." Koenma calls out, seriously, "Okay, Jun, you may come out now!" Soon after, to everyone's amazement, a figure of spiritual aura came by which appeared to be a male figure. This male spirit appeared to be a seventeen-year-old boy with blonde well-combed hair and green eyes. He was well-built, with a red shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

Hikari asks, curiously, "Uh! Koenma, who the hell is this?"

The male spiritual figure replies, in a teenage boy voice, _"I'm Jun Razel, it's an honor to meet with you all. I could ask how your friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi could have gotten the ability to end duels in one turn. You see, I've known this girl, since I was thirteen-years-old and she was a great duelist! Plus, she was really smart, kind, and the most beautiful girl in the world, but had a roughly start of a relationship. As the year went on, we've fallen in love and it didn't matter if I was the captain of a football team and she was an outcast, I'd stay with her! Oh did I love her and I still do."_

Hiei says, in an annoyed tone, "If you're going to speak of something trivial and foolish, I'm out of here, before lose my appetite." With that, Hiei left the room and Eri asks, curiously, "What happened next?"

Jun replies, solemnly_, "Until one day, this other girl, which proved to be the captain of the cheerleaders of our school, came onto me."_

Kira says, in an annoyed tone, "So, let me guess, this girl that you loved so much saw you guys and thought that you were breaking up with her."

Jun says, seriously, _"I'd never do that to her, so I went to her place so I could explain, but it was too late. She jumped off the apartment complex and onto the pavement. When she died, a part of me had died, along with her and there wasn't any point on living."_

Keiko says, horrified, "That's terrible! Who was this girl that you loved?"

Jun replies, _"Her name was Yumi Keyo and I'd never hurt her like that, but I did! There was no excuse, I blamed myself for her death, so I took mine on life, when I drove off the bridge in my car and drowned at a nearby lake. I just wanted to be with her, even in death."_

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I hate to be a bother, but how does this reflect on this 'One-Turn Kill' thing?"

Jun replies, seriously, _"I've seen the duels, where Yusuke and Kagome have won their duels in one turn! I believed that somehow Yumi was helping them in spirit and when I went to Koenma, there was no doubt about it. I wanted to see her and tell her that I'm sorry as how much I love her."_

Tea says, with a smile, "That's so sweet."

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Wait a sec! If this Yumi girl is the one, who's been givin' Yusuke and Kagome 'One-Turn Kill' tips, then she must have met with Sartorius and gave her lies about you not loving her!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "That could be it!"

Keiko says, in an annoyed tone, "If that's the case, then Sartorius must be a bigger jerk than I gave him credit for."

Zane asks Koenma, curiously, "Koenma, you said that in order for Yusuke or Kagome to be freed from Sartorius's control, if they would have lost a duel, right? However, in their first year in Duel Academy, they've lost a few of their duels, namely Kelly's, Kagome's and Catherine's defeat with one of the Shadow Riders, Amnael."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Shadow Riders?"

Ryoko says, seriously, "That's right! They were these seven ruthless no good duelists who wanted to release these nasty cards called the Sacred Beast cards! If these cards were taken out, then the whole world would be destroyed."

Eri asks, horrified, "Destroyed!? Why would anyone would want to get those cards out!?"

Ryoko replies, "We believed that the leader of the Shadow Riders, Kagemaru, who was the former chairman of Duel Academy was crazy and we learned that he wanted to use the power of those cards to become 'young', again."

Shippo says, shocked, "Whoa! That's got to be some power!"

Syrus says, seriously, "And it wasn't long until Yusuke and Jaden put Kagemaru in his place! I'll tell ya, the Shadow Riders were weird and scary. Like there was the first Shadow Rider, Nightshroud, who was really Atticus."

Yuka yells out, shocked, "What!? You mean that Atticus was a Shadow Rider!"

Zane says, seriously, "That's right! However, he was being controlled until Jaden brought him back to his senses."

Ryoko says, "We thought that dealing with the other Shadow Riders would be a breeze. However, we were wrong when the second Shadow Rider, Camula, came into the picture."

Syrus says, plainly, "Camula wanted to resurrect her vampire clan with the power of the Sacred Beasts and she defeated our teacher, Dr. Crowler, Lyon, and Zane, who could have won, if Camula hadn't played a dirty trick on him. However, it was Kagome, who defeated her and freed Zane, Lyon, and Dr. Crowler. Then, the third Shadow Rider, Tanya, came into the picture and somehow brainwash Bastion to fall in love with her, which got him defeated. Later, Tanya challenged Yusuke to duel her and if he lost then, he'd become Tanya's husband."

Keiko yells out, shocked and with a hint of jealously, "Husband!?"

Kira nods her head and he says, "That's right! I could tell that Yusuke was pissed off greatly about it. He's kept on saying that 'romance is such an overrated emotion' in a cold voice and the same with Kagome, also."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "More like it's Sartorius's work."

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "Anyways, Yusuke ruthlessly defeated Tanya in the duel, which was a shock to all of us. Then, the fourth Shadow Rider was Abodis the Third, who was never defeated, but he turned out to be a fake, when we found out that his servants let him win all the time or he'd feed them to the lions and in the end, Jaden defeated him. The fifth Shadow Rider was a big guy named Titan, who captured Alexis to get her to duel and if she won then Atticus's memories will return. In the end, Alexis won that duel and got Atticus's memories back. Soon after, Kagemaru hired a few duelists to get the keys, but in the end Yusuke, Kira, Kari, Catherine, Kelly, Kagome, and Jaden defeated them. Next, the next Shadow Rider, namely Don Zaloog and his team, came in and tried to steal the keys, but Chazz Princeton came by and defeated them. The final Shadow Rider was Amnael and he defeated Alexis, Kira, Kari, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, and Chazz and got their keys. Then, Amnael challenged Yusuke and Jaden to a two-against-one duel and in the middle of the duel, Amnael revealed himself as our dear teacher, Professor Banner. Professor Banner wanted the power of the Sacred Beast to become human, since he was using a homunculus's body and his original body was in no use anymore. However, Yusuke and Jaden defeated him and Professor Banner begged for forgiveness, after he warned us about the leader of the Shadow Riders. Finally, the leader of the Shadow Riders, Kagemaru came into the picture and freed the Sacred Beast cards and used them against Yusuke and Jaden. During the duel, something weird happened it turned out all of our dueling cards, with the exception of Yusuke's and Jaden's cards, were being drained and gone blank."

Yuka says, seriously, "That happened with my cards too!"

Eri says, plainly, "Me too!"

Mia says, in a serious tone, "I wondered why my dueling cards went blank like that and now I know why."

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "You must know that Kagemaru wanted to gain eternal youth to drain the energy from the dueling cards and the reason why Urameshi's and Jaden's cards were unaffected was he still needed them to keep his youth. But, after he was given his youth back, Yusuke and Jaden defeated him, as well."

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Even though, he's not a spirit detective anymore, Yusuke's still saving people at the cost of his life."_

Zane says, in a serious tone, "However, with Kagome's, Catherine's, and Kelly's defeat with Amnael, how come she's still under Sartorius's control."

Koenma replies, "That's because Sartorius has half control of Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly, however Sartorius could get in control of their minds at any point."

Yuka asks, in an angered tone, "Hey, Koenma, do you know where Sartorius is now!?"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "I want to make that asshole pay for using our friends as tools and hurting Keiko in the process!"

Koenma says, "However, I don't know where Sartorius is at the moment, but I can assure you that my new spirit detective is getting his training with Genkai as we speak."

Keiko says, perplexed, "New Spirit Detective!?"

Koenma nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right, Keiko! I can't reveal his identity, yet, since he's another 'Chosen Duelist' that Sartorius needs in his plans."

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "The new spirit detective is another 'Chosen Duelist'. Because if that's the case, then there's a good chance that asshole would take to go to him for his or her powers!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Kuwabara! I want that madman's hands not to touch him! I've lost a good spirit detective to him, I don't want to lose another one."

Hikari says, seriously, "You don't have to, Koenma! If we find him or her, then we'll protect him from that fucking son of a bitch and bring back my cousin and brother from him!"

Pegasus says, in a plain tone, "That's good to hear! We must find the other 'Chosen Duelists' as soon as possible!"

Koenma looks at Keiko and he says, seriously, "However, Keiko needs training on her newly 'demonic' powers. So, she'll have to sit out on this mission for at least a week."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "That's fine!" Keiko asks Pegasus, "Excuse me, Mr. Pegasus, I was wondering if I could go back home for the week."

Pegasus asks, "What for?"

Keiko replies, "There's something I need to take care of at home." Keiko thinks in her mind, in a dark angered tone, _"There are a few unsettled businesses that I need to do! That's related to my 'role' of bringing Yusuke into the hands of that damn asshole!"_


	74. A Young Woman's Anger Yami Keiko's birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I'm going to add a character from Digimon and Naruto in this fic to make it another crossover with Digimon and Naruto. This will take place four years after MaloMyotismon's defeat and a year after Sasuke's return to the Leaf Village, along with other OCs that are from Michael the Archangel.

**Chapter 74: A Young Woman's Anger! Yami Keiko's birth**

In Sartorius's lair, we find Sartorius looking through his tarot cards, with The Magician, which represents Catherine Maxwell, The High Priestess, which represents Kagome Higurashi, The Temperance, which represents Yusuke Urameshi, and The Lovers, which represents Kelly Storm.

Sartorius draws another card, which would be The Warrior Tarot card, a card depicting a man with a sword and shield fighting against something. Sartorius thinks in his mind, with a curious tone, _"Ah! The Warrior, similar to the Temperance Tarot, telling of a person living a life of battle and aggression, but they only fight when they have purpose. Yes, this card is the one that represents Inuyasha! I'm sensing great power within Inuyasha and it's getting stronger! It seems that Inuyasha possess a power similar to Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, and Kelly Storm as 'Chosen Duelist' or a 'Chosen Hanyou'." _Sartorius's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Could Inuyasha be the reincarnation of Taigoku, the infamous half-dog demon of Ancient Egypt and loyal friend of King Atem? If that's the case, then it may give us what we need to make mankind see the light or just get in our way…Maybe I should explore this further."_ However, when he picks up the Tarot card, he yells out in extreme pain as he is shocked by a strong amount of dark violet and black energy causing him to drop the card on the table and he gets to his feet.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"What could that be?"_ Sartorius sits back down to his seat and he turns over the card which appeared to be The Star Tarot card, which represents Keiko Yukimura. Sartorius thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"It seems that Miss Yukimura has gotten a strange dark demonic power within her, sometime ago. This dark demonic power seems so familiar. What could it be?"_ Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Whatever it is, it won't stop me from make the whole world see the Light!? However, if Inuyasha or Miss Yukimura intent to be threats then they must be eliminated."

In the sky, we find one of Pegasus's planes flying with the passengers, namely, Genki, Zane, Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko sitting in their seats. Keiko looks outside the window with her mind filled with knowledge about what happened. She was distraught about her 'role' in getting Yusuke under Sartorius's control, which she vowed to bring back from and make up for her 'mistake'.

Within Keiko's mind, the memories of her childhood with Hikari, Yusuke, Kagome, Syrus, and Zane come in. She remembers her times with Yusuke, trying to get him into class, slapping him hard, which throws him to the ground, after his usual perverted antics and stupidity. Keiko also remembers the time that Yusuke 'died' for the first time, him taking to her through Kuwabara's body, when he was 'dead', and kissing Yusuke's cold lips for him to come back to her. Then, the time that Keiko had to take care of Yusuke, when he was unconscious after absorbing Genkai's spirit orb as well as hearing about Yusuke's second death, then coming back as a half-demon, which she doesn't mind at all. Then, she remembers waiting three weeks for Yusuke's return from Demon World, which she thought that she'd have to wait for three years for.

Just then, she remembers her 'role' with getting Yusuke under Sartorius's control, which had started with her kissing Reginald Haga that got Yusuke heartbroken and him getting half-brainwashed by Sartorius. Plus, a little more information that she's gotten from Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Joey.

**Flashback; Back at Pegasus's castle**

We find our heroes and heroines inside of Pegasus's castle on Duelist Kingdom, after the meeting with the spirit of Jun Yumi's 'former' boyfriend, with Joey getting out an important message.

Joey says, seriously, "Hey, guys, there's something else that you should know."

Holly, in her half-demon form, asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Yuka got out somekind of sphere shaped device, which Koenma and Botan yelps out in shock, and Botan yells out, "What in the…! That's a Spheroid device!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Uh…Excuse me!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "After we left KaibaCrop, we ran into a weird cloaked guy, with an American Southern accent and he gave us this."

Ayumi says, plainly, "He told us that he found this about a year ago around Yusuke's neighborhood."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Now, I know how Yusuke could have been fooled into thinking that my father and I ordered him the Spirit Defense Force to arrest him. You see, the Spheroid Device is a device that could produce holographic images and can make this as real as possible. Watch…" Koenma turns on the device and he projected an image of himself, while a teenager.

Kuwabara poked at 'image Koenma's' stomach and he says, stunned, "Whoa! That's kind of creepy and cool at the same time."

Kira says, in a serious tone, "So, that's how that asshole managed to trick Yusuke into thinking that you would arrest him for being a part of the Ma-zoku tribe and making it that he'll go on a killing spree after seeing Keiko's 'new boyfriend'."

Keiko grunts in extreme anger and rage after this, while trying to recover from the shock from hearing about her 'role' in Sartorius's plans of getting Yusuke into his control. Keiko thinks in her mind, in a dark angered tone, _"Damn that asshole! He's so heartless!"_

Just then, Kurama, Hiei, Hikari, Kira, Inuyasha, Holly, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame sensed Keiko's demonic aura erupting from her body as her anger and rage increased.

Tea says, concerned, "Keiko…?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously and fearfully, _"Oh no! This isn't good! Keiko hasn't fully recovered from the shock about her 'role' in Sartorius's plans of getting Yusuke under his control. If Keiko's anger isn't kept in check, then we may soon lose her to her own anger, rage, and the demonic power of the To-zoku!"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, in a dark angered tone, _"That asshole! First, he's taken Kagome away from us, especially Inuyasha, then, he's taken Yusuke away from me as well as the others, through a dirty trick! That heartless bastard!"_

Hikari grabs onto Keiko's arms and she yells out, seriously, "Keiko, please stop! I know how you must feel! Don't worry, we'll bring Yusuke and Kagome back to us! Please, calm down!"

Keiko's anger was slowly brought down and she says, in a dark angered tone, "Don't worry, Kari! I won't allow my emotions to get the better of me, but that asshole has angered me more than ever!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "Don't worry, Keiko! We'll free Yusuke and Kagome and that heartless bastard will pay for what he's done."

**End Flashback**

After having those minds in her mind, Keiko sheds a few tears from her eyes and she rubs them off. Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"How could I have been so stupid?! Oh Yusuke, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I've been a total fool all these years! I'll understand that you may never forgive me, but will save you from that freak!"_

Just then, a feminine voice says, with a dark sinister version of Keiko's voice from Keiko's mind, _**"I can feel it. Her rage and anger is building. The darkness within her is growing and soon, I will be takes my place as the ruler of the Demon and Human worlds. My 'weak self' doesn't have what it takes to win, but I can once she surrenders to me willing and with what that monster has done to her, she will do anything to get revenge and I will be waiting to 'help' her get it."**_

On the shore of Duelist Kingdom, we find two figures dressed in green cloaks getting out of a boat.

The first green cloak figure asks, in a teenaged boy's voice, "Is this the place?"

The second green cloak figure replies, in a male voice, "That's right! This is the place where we can find the reincarnation of Taigoku, Inuyasha and his sister, Holly. We need him in order for complete Master Dartz's plans."

While in the castle, Inuyasha was acting impatient as usual, wanting to get Kagome back from Sartorius's control, as he was pacing in the floor.

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Damn it! I don't see why we have to wait for Maximillon to go and get Kagome back from that brainwashing asshole!"

Koga scoffs and he asks, "What makes you think you could save her, dog!?"

Yugi replies, plainly, "Maybe, it's because he's one of the people, who could save Kagome, Koga. Remember, Inuyasha's the reincarnation of Atem's loyal friend and bodyguard. Not to mention, that he's the 'Chosen Hanyou' that Sartorius may need for his plans."

Koga growls and Miroku tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, we know that you're anxious to get Kagome back from Sartorius, but you have to get past her cousin, who happens to have S-class strength and you have only S-class, yourself, with the powers of Taigoku, but Kagome's cousin is much more powerful and stronger than you."

Holly tells Inuyasha, in a kind tone, "Don't worry, brother! It seems like this Kagome girl is a kind-hearted person and what would she say when she's released from Sartorius's control that you went to get her and she allowed her cousin to kill you in cold blood."

Inuyasha didn't say anything at the moment and just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Sorry to interrupt this warming conversation!" Everyone turns to see the two green cloak figures and Inuyasha and the others prepare to fight.

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Okay, who the hell are you two!?"

The first cloak figure calls out, seriously, "Whoa, man! We didn't come here to fight!"

The second cloak figure says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We came to get you and your sister, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha states, preparing for a fight and in a serious tone, "Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

The second cloak figure says, in a plain tone, "Well, we're not allowed to reveal our name and faces to you, yet. However, we do know much about you, including the asshole, Sartorius, who's the source of your pain and agony!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What do you know that son of a bitch?!"

The second cloak figure tells Inuyasha, with a nod, "A lot. I know he has wronged you like Kikyo has wronged you and gotten you hurt in some many ways. However, we, along with our master, wish to offer our assistance and I can give the power that you and your sister need to avenge yourself against them."

Holly asks, curiously, "Why are you helping us? Did Sartorius take away someone you cared about through a pack of lies?"

The first cloak figure replies, "Not exactly, we just want to take that jerk, before he takes over this whole world, believe it!" The first cloak figure creates a portal behind him and he tells him, with a serious tone, "We only wish to help you, however, the choice is yours and only yours to make." The cloak figures then goes through the portal.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I don't like the smell of those guys. Something about them doesn't feel right. But…damn memories about Kikyo and that damn asshole, Sartorius, are somewhat changing my mind! Oh, I really don't like this guy, but if these guys can help me kick that asses of that asshole along with showing Kikyo what it means to mess with other's feelings with backstabbing magic, maybe they won't be so bad."_

Holly walks up to Inuyasha and she asks, "Inuyasha, what do you think? Should we trust them?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "I don't know! Something about those guys didn't seem to flow in a good way. Suppose, it's a trap for that asshole, Sartorius, just to kill us with Kagome's cousin."

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "Don't count on it! They didn't pick the same scents as Kagome and her cousin, since they were taken in by that asshole."

Inuyasha and Holly walks straight to the portal and Shippo yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, Holly, what are you two doing!?"

Holly replies, in a serious tone, "We're going to see this master of there's and if we don't like what we see, then we could just leave." Without another word, Inuyasha and Holly go through the portal after the cloak figures, which closes soon after.

Shippo says, plainly, "I don't know about this, guys! Do you think that Inuyasha and Holly could take care of themselves!? Holly had some training in her half-demon form by Inuyasha, but what if it's not enough."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know how you feel, Shippo! We have to pray that those two come back soon."

Koga says, in a plain tone, "I may not care if that mutt and his sister come back, but as much as I hate to admit, we need that dog to get Kagome back from that asshole."

In Domino, we find Keiko walking down the path to the Kame Game Shop, with a determination to try to get Yusuke and Kagome back to her, after a message from an ally.

**Flashback (At the Yukimura Diner)**

In Tokyo, we find Keiko walking to her family diner and walked towards the door, only to find in her shock a familiar blonde eating ramen at a table.

Alexis turns from her ramen to look at Keiko with a smile and says, "Hey, welcome back!"

Keiko says, stunned, "It's you! One of Yusuke's friends from Duel Academy!"

Alexis says, slurping a noodle, "That's right and speaking of Yusuke, he, Chazz, and Kagome had left for their cousin, Yugi's, place in Domino."

Keiko says, surprised, "What Yusuke and Kagome are at Domino, now!"

Alexis says, plainly, "That's right and this could be your chance to get Yusuke back!"

Keiko was taken back and she looked at the ground, solemnly, remembering that Yusuke was already brainwashed and hated her, now, so there was no way that he'll ever listen to her and the same for Kagome too. Plus, she couldn't tell Alexis the real reason, since she promised Koenma not to tell anyone else about what really happened to Yusuke and Kagome. Keiko says, plainly and solemnly, "I don't know! I really do want Yusuke back, but suppose if he doesn't listen to me? I hurt him real bad."

Alexis gets up from her chair and she says, in a serious tone, "Well, you don't know unless you try!"

Keiko thought about it for a well and since Yusuke's not technically under Sartorius's control, so there's a chance that she could get to him, but this time she'll do it her way. Keiko says, with a smile, "Thanks for the pep talk, Alexis! Bye!" Keiko runs off to the train station to get her to Domino so she'll get her best friend and boyfriend back.

**End Flashback (Back to the present)**

Back at the present, we find Keiko at the door of Kame Game Shop and she opens to the door and he walked inside, only to find Solomon Moto, finishing up with a consumer.

After the consumer left, Solomon looked at Keiko and he says, with a smile, "Keiko, it's so nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

Keiko says, with her own smile, "Nothing much, Mister Moto, but is Yusuke or Kagome here?"

Solomon was taken back at this, while remembering that his grandchildren got into a fight not to long ago with the brunette, and he says, "Well, Yusuke's not here, along with his friend, Chazz, but Kagome's here, you want me to get her?"

Keiko takes a deep breath and she replies, "Sure."

Solomon calls out, "Kagome, someone's here to see you!" Just then, footsteps were heard as Kagome came downstairs and she says, annoyed, "Damn it, Grandpa! What is it!? I'm working on some strategies for Duel Academy that I want to work on, next year!"

Solomon says, in a serious tone, "That's going to have to wait, young lady! Your friend, Keiko, is here to see you!"

Kagome looks at Keiko, and then she gives a cold angered snarl at her 'former' best friend, which unnerved the brunette a bit.

Solomon says, with a smile, "Well, I'm going to the bank, so you have to watch the store when I get back!"

Before Kagome could say something, Solomon ran out the store leaving the two girls alone.

Keiko says, in a begging tone, "Kagome…"

Kagome snarls at Keiko and Keiko turns her head so she couldn't see Kagome's cold angered and heartless glare. Kagome walks towards the cash register and Keiko walked towards the register.

Keiko says, in a begging tone, "Kagome, I…"

Kagome says, interrupting Keiko, "Excuse me, but this is a store, not a social bar! So, buy something and leave!"

Keiko winched at Kagome's cold tone and she says, "Listen, Kagome, I didn't mean…!"

Kagome says, coldly, "Didn't you just hear me!? I said if you're here than you must be buying something and if you're not, then leave!"

Keiko sighs solemnly, knowing that Kagome wouldn't give her a chance to explain, so she tries to look around the place to find something to buy. Keiko says, while looking around, "I didn't mean all those things back at Yusuke's apartment that I've said. I should have…"

Kagome yells at Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "Look, bitch, if you think that I'm going to fall for that sappy line to get you anywhere near my cousin, so you and your asshole boyfriend could hurt him again, then you're crazy if I'm going to allow that to happen!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "I'm not lying!" Keiko goes over to Kagome and she says, seriously, "Kagome, you're being lead by that lying asshole, Sartorius!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she turns to Keiko with a cold angered scowl. Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "How the hell did you learn about Sartorius, wench!? Did that pacifier sucking bastard that turned on my cousin tell you!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Listen to me! About what happened, I was tricked by Tyku and…"

Kagome yells out, in cold angered tone, "I don't want to hear about what's going on between you and your damn boyfriend, so why don't you start by leaving or I'll show you the door myself, again!"

Keiko yells out, in a serious tone, "I'm not leaving until I tell you that you were wrong about Inuyasha and…!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "How the hell did you know about that fucking traitorous dog!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "You've got to believe me! That asshole had that planned out for you to break-up with him and…!" Just then, Keiko felt a painful slap to her left cheek, leaving a red mark on her face.

Kagome brought her hand down and she says, in a cold serious and angered tone, "Listen and listen well, Yukimura, I'm going to tell you this once, you, that pacifier sucking asshole, especially that damn mutt and his fucking friends, including those traitorous wolves are the only liars that I know and don't ever say that Sartorius had these things planned out. He would never do that to us, like that dog-eared freak has hurt me and you've hurt Yusuke!"

Keiko placed her hand at her right cheek and she says, seriously, "Listen, Kagome, I know that I've hurt Yusuke, but I didn't do it deliberately! I'd never do that to him! Please, you've got to believe me! Even your friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were framed for…!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Oh even those traitorous bitches that sent that pervert, Hojo, on me are in this! That's it! Get out, now!" Just then, the bell signaling the door to open occurred and Keiko yells out, seriously, "I'm not leaving until you listen to what I'm going to tell you!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Too bad, wench, you going to leave either way!"

Keiko yelps as she turns to see her 'former' boyfriend's cold angered glare at her. Keiko says, lowly, "Yusuke…"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "What the hell are you doing here, Keiko!? Haven't you and your dork boyfriend caused me enough pain, bitch!"

Keiko winched and she says, in a begging tone, "Listen, Yusuke, you've got to understand! I'd never do that to you! That…!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up! You're going to leave starting now!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "I'm not going to leave until I'm telling that you and Kagome are being used by that asshole, Sartorius!"

Yusuke gasps in shock and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "How the hell did you know about Sartorius, bitch!? Did pacifier breath tell you!?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Not only him, Yusuke, but my so-called best friends from my old school, including that dog and his friends, along with those damned wolves as well!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a cold plain tone, "You're even working with them! Allow me to show you the door!" Yusuke grabs Keiko's arms and gets her to the door, but just then, a demonic aura came out of Keiko's body and threw Yusuke away from her and to the ground.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!" Kagome runs to her fallen cousin and Keiko was in shock what just happened.

Kagome looks at Keiko, shocked and angrily, and she thinks in her mind, _"What in the hell!? Is that demonic energy that I'm sensing from this traitor?"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What in the…?! That bitch can't be producing demon energy! She's only a human, one hundred percent human! How is she producing demon energy!? Did toddler looking freak give her this!?"_

Keiko says, in a begging tone, "Yusuke, I…"

Yusuke says, coldly, "Get out, now."

Keiko says, seriously, "But Yusuke…"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What part of 'get out' didn't you understand!? We mean it! You've caused too much damage here, Keiko!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I'm not leaving until we talk!"

Yusuke gets to his feet and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "When we say 'get out', we mean GET OUT!!" Yusuke's spiritual aura, which was blue with sickly white, burst out from his body and throws Keiko to the ground, near the door.

Yusuke says, in a cold angered and serious tone, "Get it now, Keiko! We want you, along those traitorous friends of Kagome, including that pacifier sucking asshole and that damn pooch that broke my cousin's heart to stay out of our lives, forever!" While on the floor, Keiko looks up to the see the cold angered eyes of her 'former' beloved and best friend pointing directly at her, causing her to be even more heartbroken than before, after hearing Yusuke's cold and hurtful words towards her. Yusuke and Kagome turn their backs to her and walked away from the fallen brunette.

Keiko slowly gets onto her feet and walked out the door, leaving the store, while shedding a few tears of sadness from her eyes. Keiko runs off as fast as her new demon speed super-speed can take her.

Keiko thinks in her mind, distraught, _"Damn him! Damn that asshole! Why does he enjoy tormenting me so badly!? He's taken away Yusuke and Kagome away from me! I wish I was strong enough to bring them back to me and make that asshole sorry that he's ever crossed Keiko Yukimura!"_ Just then Keiko is surrounded by pure darkness and she asks, stunned, "What?! Where am I?"

A dark female voice eerie similar to hers calls out, darkly, "Where you belong, Keiko." Keiko turns to the source to see a female figure with a pair of golden demonic-like eyes.

Keiko asks, fearfully, "Who are you? What do you want?"

A dark female figure says, with dark sly tone, "A friend, Keiko. I feel your pain and I have the answers that you seek. In order to get Yusuke and Kagome back and defeat evil once and for all, to follow my instructions to the letter. It is the only way that you can win. You need to fight ruthlessly and harshly and you can't have any compassion or emotion in your heart. In order to become stronger, you need to throw away these emotions and strive for greater power. It is the only way." The dark female figure extends her hand and she tells Keiko, with a dark plain tone, "Let me show you the way." For some reason or another, Keiko can't help to feel that this figure's words make sense to her. Without thinking about what she is doing, Keiko takes the figure's hand and then her eyes turn into the demonic-like golden as darkness swallows her.

During this time, in another location, we find Inuyasha and Holly in a strange place.

Holly asks, curiously, "Any idea where we are?"

Inuyasha shakes his head and he says, perplexed, "No nuh uh!"

The cloak figures turns to Inuyasha and Holly and the first cloak figures says, with a sly tone, "Welcome to our new home, guys!" Soon after, the cloaks were removed revealing to Inuyasha and Holly there true identities.

The first one was a male that looked like he was 20 years old. He had brown spiky hair with matching eyes. He wore a blue headband over his hair with goggles on top and he was wearing a black jacket, which was covering his dark blue shirt. He wore black jeans, which was tied to a special belt that held two strange devices and he wore black shoes on his feet.

The second one was a boy of sixteen years of age with wildly spiked blond hair, deep blue eyes, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, black and blue vest, black pants with two pouches attached to the top back portion of his pants, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion, and black open-toed boots.

Just then, a male voice calls out, excitedly, "Tai, Naruto, you made it!" Everyone turns to see a strange short tyrannosaurus-like creature running towards the brunette young man. This creature was as tall as a normal human's legs, with orange scales and green eyes.

This gets Inuyasha to pull Holly behind him and he says, ready to fight, "Get back, Holly!"

The brunette young man says, with a smile, "Hey, Agumon!"

Inuyasha and Holly looked at this perplexed and Holly asks, perplexed, "Is it a demon or a monster?"

The brunette young man tells the dog demons, "It's okay! Agumon is a very good friend of mine, so you don't have to worry. I should have introduced ourselves, earlier! My name is Taichi Kamiya, but my friends just call me 'Tai' for short."

The blonde haired teenager says, with a smile, "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "I hope you two didn't forget about us!" Everyone turns to see, a group of people coming to them.

The first one was a seventeen year old male with light blond hair. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket over it, similar to Raphael's, one of Dartz's former henchmen, about a head taller then Yusuke and about Sensui's height and black pants. He also always wore sun glasses and a golden locket around his neck.

The second one was seventeen year old female with short brown hair that the ends at her neck and green eyes with a scar across her left eye. She wears long black sweat pants and a black short shirt that hugs her well-developed and well-shaped bust and ends at the top of her stomach, has silver eyes and a scar across her left eye.

The third one was a twelve year old male child with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans and with a green backpack with a Chaos Duel Disc.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Uh how the hell are you three?"

The light blonde haired teenager says, with an evil smile, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Michael Angel."

The brown haired female says, "I'm Allie Senryu."

The child says, "And I'm Tyler Hino."

Holly bows and she says, kindly, "It's very nice to meet you all."

Inuyasha states, annoyed, "Okay, we only came because I wanted to get payback against that asshole, Sartorius, for what he did to Kagome and so far, you gave us squat! What is going on here?!"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, with an evil sly tone, "Oh, you will get the power that you deserve, Inuyasha." Everyone turns to see Dartz walking towards them with an evil sly smile on his lips.

The group says, in unison, "Master Dartz!" They bowed to him and Inuyasha states, preparing for a fight and in a serious tone, "Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with a calm tone, "My name is Dartz and I am a friend. I do not wish to fight."

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "Friend? Ha! I know my friends and you aren't one of them!"

Holly nods her head and she says, seriously, "That goes double for me!"

Dartz asks Holly, "Are you sure that you know about your friends, Holly?"

Holly asks Dartz, seriously, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Out with it!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, "I can tell you that and so much more. You see, I know about your hatred towards Sartorius."

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What do you know that son of a bitch?!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with a nod, "A lot. I know he has wronged you like Kikyo has wronged you and gotten you hurt in some many ways. I wish to offer my assistance and I can give the power that you need to avenge yourself against him and his henchmen." Dartz makes his eyes give off a light glow causing the horrible memories of what happened between him, Kikyo, and Kagome with what Society of Light and his battle with the Light of Destruction come back into Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Okay, you got my attention! What do you have to help me defeat Sartorius and save Kagome?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I've been keeping an eye on you and you have been greatly wronged."

Holly says, with an angered tone, "Yeah! That bastard wronged Inuyasha all right for what they did to Kagome. Inuyasha and his friends told me stories about her and she sounded like a kind-hearted and caring person! What that jerk did to her and her cousin was low!" Holly says, in a serious tone, "I've had my share of villains, along with my friends, Genki, Suezo, Tiger, Golem, Moochi, and Hare, but Sartorius takes the cake! He's even worse than Moo and his Badies if he's able to do something that horrible to a kind-hearted person like this Kagome girl!"

Dartz tells Holly, with an evil sly smile, "Kagome Higurashi, ah yes, the girl that Inuyasha cares about and left your brother after what happened with Kikyo."

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "What do you know about Kagome and Kikyo?!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil sly smile, "More than you can imagine, Inuyasha. And I can tell you that your beloved Kagome was brainwashed, but what makes you think that she got tricked into becoming Sartorius's servant?"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Hey, watch it, jerk!"

Tai tells Inuyasha, in a dark plain tone, "Master Dartz has a point, Inuyasha, what makes you think that she was ever kind-hearted as you think!?"

Dartz tells Tai, calmly, "Now, my dear, Taichi…" Dartz tells Inuyasha, "Ah, I was once like you and I thought that I knew the truth about the one that I loved until I learned the rotten truth that deep down, she was truly evil person. What makes you think that your Kagome isn't the same?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "I don't know what happened with you, but Kagome is nothing like that!"

Tai tells Inuyasha, with a dark plain tone, "Oh yeah, then why didn't she let you explain about what happened when that claypot wench of her past self tried to rape you, huh?"

Inuyasha says, weakly, "Well, it did look like what it did..."

Naruto tells Inuyasha, with a dark serious tone, "That's bullshit and you know it, Inuyasha! You had a look of resistance with your eyes closed! You had a look of disgusted and that little bitch could plainly see from where she was watching!"

Inuyasha asks, with a defensive tone, "How do you know?"

Michael says, with an evil sly tone, "Master Dartz knows and he knew that rotten bitch would hurt you so badly."

Allie says, with an evil sly grin and in dark nasty tone, "And if she's so great as you say, then answer us this…how could she never once thought about removing those damn beads that she used to treat you like a common dog with a word called 'sit boy', huh!?"

Inuyasha tries to find the answer to that question and Dartz tells Inuyasha, "Forgive me if this hurts you, if Kagome really cared and loved you, wouldn't she allowed to explain about what happened instead of brutishly subduing and hurting you like that? Wouldn't had she be understanding to you instead of harshly doing what she did? Kagome knew that Kikyo was a priestess, which means that she knew that Kikyo would have some kind of spells to render a half-demon like yourself immobile. I mean, Kagome Higurashi isn't dumb when it comes to common sense and she can be quite the understanding person. Aren't I correct?" Inuyasha wanted to make a counterargument, but something inside of him tells Inuyasha that Dartz is right.

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "There lies in my point, my dear Inuyasha. I think that it is time that you learned the truth."

Inuyasha asks Dartz, "What truth?"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil sly grin, "The truth about what happened when Kagome Higurashi met Sartorius and became 'brainwashed' by him."

At an apartment complex, we find Rose Tenku, who was wearing a pink tank top, showing off a bit of her cleavage, with a light blue mini-skirt to the mid-thigh with yellow boots, which was showing off her good feminine figure, walking towards a door. She gets the keys from her pocket, unlocks the door, and opens the door.

Rose closes the door, locks it, and she calls out, walking towards the hallway, "Honey, I'm home!"

Just then, a pair of arms had wrapped around her slim waist and a familiar male voice says, from behind, in a seductive tone, "Hi there."

Rose turns around to meet in the eyes of Tyku Ryuuzaki as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she says, with a cold sly smile, "Hi!" Rose then met Tyku with a passionate kiss and soon they wanted more, with the two running to the bedroom and closing the door. Soon enough, the two had resumed their kissing as Tyku pushed Rose to the desk and Rose wrapped her legs around Tyku's waist as her boyfriend then moved his lips to her neck, nipping it as Rose moaned in pleasure and Tyku moved his hand underneath her top. Soon after, the phone rang, causing them to stop.

Rose asks, curiously, "I wonder who that is…"

Tyku walked over to the phone, he picked it on, and he answers, "Hello…" There was no answer and Tyku calls out, "Hello…" Tyku shrugs his shoulders as he hung up and went to his girlfriend.

Rose asks, "Who was that?"

Tyku replies, in a cold plain tone, "Who knows and who cares…" Tyku moves in to kiss Rose's lips to resume their make-out and Rose joins in as she wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist once again. Tyku moves his hand under Rose's top and underneath the undergarment under Rose's top, covering her bosoms, and fondles her left bosom, feeling a moan in pleasure from his girlfriend's mouth. Just then, the phone rang once again, causing the two of them to stop.

The two groans in annoyance as Tyku walked towards the phone and picked it up. Tyku calls out, "Hello!"

There was no answer and Tyku calls out, again, "Hello!"

There was no answer and Tyku says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Reginald, this better not be one of your pranks! If it is so, help me, I'll kill you!" Tyku slams the phone down and walks over to his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rose asks, "Who was it? Was it Reginald?"

Tyku says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That must be it! That jerk's jokes are going to be the end of him, one day." Tyku says, with a cold seductive tone, "Now, where were we?"

Rose giggles and she says, with a cold sly smile, "Right here?" Tyku moves in to kiss Rose's lips to a passionate kiss and resumed their make-out, once again. Tyku moves his hands to the hem of Rose's top and quickly lifts it off of her body, then throwing it away, revealing a pink bra covering her well-developed bosom. Tyku then moves his lips to Rose's neck to nipple it, while leaving hickeys as his hands moved to Rose's back and to the three hooks behind her back, trying to unsnap them. Just as he was going to succeed, the phone rang the third time and interrupting them, causing them to groan in annoyance once more.

Tyku yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Okay, that's it!" Tyku walks over to the phone, picks it up, and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it, Reginald! I'm going to…"

Just then, a mysterious feminine voice calls out from the phone, darkly, _"I'm not Reginald!"_

Tyku was taken back at this and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, who the hell is this?"

The female voice calls out from the phone, darkly, _"You tell me!"_

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Look I don't have to the time to deal with right now."

The female voice calls out from the phone, in a dark sly tone, _"Oh so you've too busy making out with your whore girlfriend to talk to little old me."_

Tyku was taken back at this as Rose moves over to pick up her top and place it back on and walked towards her boyfriend. Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, who the hell are you?"

The female voice calls out from the phone, in a dark sly tone, _"Someone that has your little cousin, Reggie, hostage!"_

Tyku yelps in shock and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Reginald! This better not be one of your pranks!"

The female voice calls out from the phone, in a dark annoyed tone, _"I'M NOT YOUR DORKY COUSIN, GOT IT, RYUUZAKI!!"_ Tyku yelps in shock, loudly, and Rose asks, in a cold concerned tone, "Honey, what's the matter?"

Tyku says, a bit unnerved, "Okay, then who the hell are you?"

The female voice calls out from the phone, with a dark sly tone, _"I hope that I'm not scaring you shitless, Tyku. I thought we were friends…"_ The female voice says, in a dark serious tone, _"Here's the deal, Tyku, I've got your cousin with me and I'll let him go if you follow my instructions."_

Tyku says, trying to be brave, "How do I know that you have him?"

Just then, Reginald's voice calls out from the phone, _"Tyku, help me! It's…"_ Then, a hitting sound was heard and the female voice calls out, darkly, _"Shut it, troll!"_

Tyku gasps in shock, knowing that it wasn't a game, and he says, a bit unnerved, "You listen, bitch, if one hair is harmed from my cousin's head, then I'll…"

The female voice yells out, in a dark nasty tone, _"You'll what you fucking asshole! You have one hour to come up to the roof of the building that you're and if not then I'm afraid that it's curtains for your cousin. Come with a duel disc, your dueling deck, and your little girlfriend, only. If I find out that, you've come with anyone else then, say goodbye to your cousin!"_ Without a word, the phone was hanged up from the other side.

Tyku hangs up the phone and Rose asks, "What is it, Tyku?"

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Someone has Tyku!"

Rose says, in a cold serious tone, "Who?"

Tyku shakes his head and he says, coldly, "Not a clue and she says that she'll kill Reginald if I don't what she says. She wants a duel and she's going she's going to get one."

Later on the roof of the apartment, we find a familiar feminine figure over Reginald, who was tied up to some kind of a lightning rod. Reginald looked at the female figure with a cold angered look in his eyes and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're going to pay for this, you bitch! I swear it!"

The female figure's eyes glowed demonic golden says, with a dark almost demonic adult woman's voice that's eerie familiar, "No the ones who are going to pay are you, three and as well as that freak you call 'Master'!"

Just then, a familiar male voice booms out, coldly, "Let him go!" The female figure turns to see Tyku, with an Academy duel disc attached to his left wrist, and Rose with him, staring at the female figure with cold serious expressions.

The female figure says, with a dark sly smile, "Well, so you have come to face me, dork! I hope that you're ready to pay the piper for what you two did to me, before!"

Tyku asks, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, I'm sick of this game! Who are you?"

The female figure says, with a dark plain tone, "I don't give my identity to commoners, but if you need to know…" Just then the female figure step into view that Tyku and Rose can get a better view of her and they gasp in shock and horror to find Keiko in front of them, but with a radical new look.

Keiko's hairstyle was still the same, but it was pitch black with dark violet highlights, with a black leather choker around her neck. She was wearing a black trench coat, over her dark blue tank top, showing a bit of her cleavage, with a black mini-skirt to the mid-thigh, a pair of fighting gloves on her hands, and a pair of black high heeled boots on her feet.

Tyku says, in a cold sneer, "It's you, again."

Keiko says, with a deep dark woman-like sinister voice with a dark emotionless tone, "The Keiko Yukimura that you once knew doesn't exist in this world anymore."

Tyku says, in a cold sneer, "You think I care, bitch! We don't you be a good girl and release my cousin, right now, Yukimura!"

'Keiko' says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't think so!" 'Keiko' snaps her fingers and a pair of arms were wrapped around both of Rose's arms to her and Tyku's horror as they carried her away from him.

Tyku yells out, horrified, "Rose!"

Rose turns to see two young males around their late 20s, with biker clothes, with emotionless expressions on their faces grabbing her. Rose struggles for her freedom, but it was all in vain. Rose yells out, in a cold serious and annoyed tone, "Let me go, you freaks!"

Tyku calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You heard her! Let her go!" Tyku goes up to help her, but was thrown to the ground by another pair of young males with biker clothes, with the similar emotionless expressions on their faces.

'Keiko' tells the emotionless bikers, in a dark cold serious tone, "Make sure that you don't let her escape!"

Tyku yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let her go, Yukimura!" Just then, 'Keiko' used super-speed to disappear and appeared in front of Tyku to his shock. Then, 'Keiko' rams her right fist to Tyku's chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him cough out blood, and throws him to the wall, leaving an imprint of his body as he slumps to the ground.

Rose yells out, horrified, "Tyku!"

Tyku groans as he held his chest in pain and he looks up to see 'Keiko's' glowing golden eyes, filled with dark, coldness, heartless, and bloodlust, nothing like Keiko's regular eyes.

Tyku thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Something isn't right here! Master Sartorius told us that Keiko Yukimura would never resort to this, no matter what! What could have happened to her? I don't like this!"_

'Keiko' says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, aren't we going to duel or not!? Because, I have a bone to pick with you two for what you did!?"

**Flashback**

Down the streets, we find Keiko Yukimura, in her regular form, running down the streets, after sneaking out to see Tyku at the Japanese Fireworks show. Keiko was annoyed at her friends' and parents' thoughts on Tyku and didn't realize that he was a great guy could be better than Yusuke. Hearing that name felt great anger inside of Keiko, as she remembered that he wanted nothing to do with her, anymore, but Keiko didn't care. If Yusuke was too dumb to let her explain and realized how much she cared about him, then she wanted nothing to do with him, either.

Keiko ran through the entrance and walked through the couples, who were either cuddling or making out. Keiko was trying to find Tyku and she gasps silently as she felt her heart break into dozen of pieces, once again. Keiko walked closer to the place and she thinks in her mind, almost heartbroken, _"Oh no! Please, let this be a bad dream!"_ As she got closer, she saw in her horror Tyku, her Tyku, was kissing another girl, with silver hair, quite passionately with his arms on her sides.

Keiko felt horrible and heartbroken, but she had to listen to what happened and never be like Yusuke, allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Keiko says, croaky, "Tyku…"

Tyku and the girl turns to see Keiko with her eyes ready to cry and Tyku says, with a concern tone, "Keiko, it's not what it looks like…"

Keiko felt joy to her, but it soon came crashing down when Tyku says, with an evil sly grin, "Physic!"

Keiko gasps as she was pushed to the ground and she was going to get up, but the girl that Tyku was with pressed her foot to Keiko's chest, pushing her back.

Tyku tells the girl, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks, Rose! Now, hold her down so I can tell this wench how I REALLY feel about her!"

Keiko asks, perplexed and heartbroken, "What do you mean!? What's going on, Tyku!?"

Tyku yells at Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, whore!?"

Keiko flinched at Tyku's cold tone, which was similar to Yusuke's and Kagome's and Tyku says, with a cold sneer, "You stupid bitch! From what I've heard by some people, you were supposed to be smarter than this, but I guess I didn't know who was the bigger idiot you or your damn boyfriend, Urameshi." Tyku says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh wait, I forgot he's no longer your boyfriend thanks to you."

Keiko gasps in shock and horror as her eyes were getting to be watery from the hurtful words from Tyku. Keiko asks, croaky, "Tyku, I don't get it! Why are you acting like this?"

Rose says, with a cold cruel smile, "You idiot! You don't get it! This whole time that you were with Tyku was a big fat joke!"

Tyku says, with cold sly smile, "Yeah and you stupidly fell for it! Oh man! I was lying from the beginning, bitch! Playing with your heart and hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you, I've always hated you. You're not worth even living, if you die, I'd be a happy man! If Urameshi was here, I'd bet he'd agree! After what you said to him, you've already doomed anyway of getting him or his trust back."

Keiko never thought that she would see this and he thought in her mind, heartbroken, _"No! No! It can't be true! This has got to be some wrapped dream!"_ However, what Keiko saw was real and with tears in her eyes, she says, weakly, "Tyku, why…?"

Tyku says, with a cold sneer, "Why…? Because to give you a sample on how you played with people's hearts and see how you like it! Plus, how is the little spy is doing!?"

Keiko gasps in shock and she says, in a whisper and stunned, "You're the one, who beat up Syrus."

Tyku says, with a cold sly grin, "Bingo, whore! That's right! I was the one, who gave that twerp the pounding that he so richly deserved for spying on me and my REAL girlfriend. I gave you a lie that made you hate and hurt Urameshi! Now, thanks to you, he's now hates you more than ever and that goes double for your 'former' best friend, Kagome Higurashi!"

Keiko remembers her confrontation with Yusuke and all the things that she's said and done to him. Keiko never felt so horrible in her life other than the time that she betrayed Yusuke, a year ago and the old feelings came back to her. She blamed Yusuke for pounding Tyku to the ground for being with her, but it was payback for hurting Syrus.

Rose carries Keiko to her feet, dragging her from the park and to a nearby alley. Soon after, the sounds of punches and kicks, along with Keiko's screams of pain were heard, as she was thrown to the ground, with multiple cuts and bruises were around her legs, arms, and faces, with her clothes filled with small holes, caused by Rose.

Keiko groans in pain as Tyku slams his foot to her chest and Tyku says, with a cold snarl, "That was for the pain of others, bitch!" Tyku spits at Keiko's face and he runs off with Rose, back to the park. Keiko's eyes were then placed with tears of sadness, after remembering all the warnings of her friends and parents about Tyku, but she didn't listen. Keiko was lying on the ground with the aches of the bruises on her body, but what hurts the most was that none of her friends or Yusuke would ever forgive her again. The thought of her actions against her friends plagued her mind like a disease and made her felt even worse than dirt. Then, she starts to cry with guilt and sadness in her voice.

A few minutes later, a familiar feminine voice calls out, worriedly, "Keiko!" Just then, Botan came down from her oar and landed nearby Keiko's beaten and battered body. Botan saw this in her horror and she says, lowly, "Oh my lord! What happened to you?"

Keiko opened her eye and she says, lowly, "Botan…?" Keiko then loses consciousness and Botan goes down to her knees to carry Keiko's form to her shoulders. She then carried to physically and emotionally beaten girl home through her window to help treat her wounds, but the most damaged was Keiko's heart.

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, 'Keiko' tells Tyku, in a dark cold angered tone, "Do you have any idea how I felt that day, huh!? My friends and Yusuke left me, because of you!? Now, it's time to teach you of the term, 'Hell hast no fury of a woman's scorn!'."

Rose yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, witch!" 'Keiko' disappeared, while using super-speed, and reappeared in front of Rose. She then slapped Rose in the face, given a cut on Rose's right cheek.

Tyku calls out, horrified, "Rose!" Soon after, the sounds of punches and kicks, along with Rose's screams of pain were heard, as she slumps to the ground with her arms held by the emotionless bikers, with multiple cuts and bruises around her legs, arms, and faces, with her clothes filled with many holes.

'Keiko' says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's for what happened last time, wench."

Tyku yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that, bitch!" Tyku runs towards Keiko, but one of the brainwashed bikers, appeared and throws Tyku to the ground.

'Keiko' says, in a dark serious tone, "Like I've said, asshole, I'm no longer the Keiko Yukimura that you once knew, I'm her dark side, where all of her anger, rage, and hatred towards you and that freak you called 'Master' was stored! You can call me, 'Yami Keiko, the Supreme Princess of the Darkness'!"

Tyku gasps silently and he says, perplexed, "How did you know about Master Sartorius?"

Yami Keiko says, in a dark plain tone, "Plenty, bastard!" Keiko throws her trench coat away from her and a black version of an Academy style duel disc appeared on her left wrist, then she activates it.

Tyku stands up to his feet and activates his own duel disc. Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, you're going to get it, bitch!"

Yami Keiko says, in a dark nasty tone, "Well, see about that, asshole!" Tyku and Yami Keiko drew five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" both duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Tyku: 8000

Yami Keiko: 8000

Meanwhile, we find Botan, Syrus, Bastion, Ryoko, Kira, Mia, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri running towards Yusuke's apartment door and Botan knocked on the door. Soon after, the door was opened to reveal an out of breath Hikari, with her hair messy.

Hikari says, in an exhausted tone, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Why are you so out of breath?"

Hikari got a blush on her face as Zane, who had messy hair himself, walked behind Hikari and Kira says, with a sly grin, "Oh I get it!"

Hikari says, trying to cut her sister off, "Anyway, get to the point on why are all of you are here!"

Botan asks, "Hikari, do you know where Keiko could be?"

Hikari replies, perplexed, "The last time that I saw her was that she was going home."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Jasmine running towards her friends and Jasmine says, in an exhausted tone, "I found out where Keiko is! I ran to Alexis and she told me that Keiko went to see Yusuke and Kagome!"

Everyone, except for Zane and Hikari, gasps in shock and Bastion, who was told about what really happened with Yusuke and Kagome, yells out, shocked, "Great Scott! This is bad!"

Zane asks, perplexed, "What's going on?"

Botan says, in a serious tone, "We have to find Keiko, right now! I've done some research on the To-zoku's power and I've found a terrible clue!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Then, what is it?!"

Botan says, in a serious tone, "You see, since Keiko is part To-zoku then she'll get some of the To-zoku characteristics and behavior, but the one part that's so terrible is the other side of Keiko that may be unleashed, caused by her anger, rage, and hatred towards Sartorius!"

Zane and Hikari gasp in shock and Zane says, in a serious tone, "We have to find her and fast!"

Back to the top of Tyku's apartment complex, we find Tyku and Yami Keiko staring each other down as the duel begun.

Starting Score:

Tyku: 8000

Yami Keiko: 8000

Yami Keiko says, in a dark plain tone, "Watashi no time, draw!" Yami Keiko draws her card and she says, with a dark sly smile, "And it's time for the real game to begin!"

Tyku asks, in a cold plain tone, "What do you mean by that, Yukimura!?" Soon after, Yami Keiko's body glows as dark cloud appeared above the two duelists as Rose and Reginald looked up in confusion.

Reginald asks, perplexed, "What's going on?"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "What do you think? It's time to take this duel to the next level!" Yami Keiko's Field Spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and calls out, darkly, "This is a card that you have never experienced before! Your fate is sealed with this! My Seal of Ancients Field Spell!"

Reginald yells out, perplexed, "Wait! I never heard of that card before!" The Field Spell slot closes on Yami Keiko's duel disk, bright golden glows comes on the field as Yami Keiko and Tyku are surrounded by a giant golden circle similar to the Seal of Orichalcos except it had ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs around the golden seal, and in the center of the seal, there is a one-dimensional replica of the Millennium Puzzle in the center.

Yami Keiko's eyes glow a dark violet and she is surrounded by a black and dark violet aura for a few seconds before returning to her 'normal' golden eyes.

Tyku yells out, coldly, "What is this?! What have you done bitch?!"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Simple, dork! I've changed the rules of the game! Now, this duel is a Shadow Game!"

Tyku, Rose, and Reginald gasp in shock and they yell out, shocked and in unison, "Shadow Game!"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right! First of all, we are trapped in this magical circle and we won't get out until this duel is over! However, don't worry, this Shadow Game won't send either of us to the Shadow Realm, but that doesn't mean that you are safe, dweeb! With this card, whenever we lose life-points, we get a nasty shock from the seal!"

Tyku yells out, coldly, "Damn you!"

Yami Keiko places a card onto the disc and she calls out, darkly, "I summon my UFO Turtle in defense mode!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) appears on the field in defense mode and then a pink light attached Yami Keiko's monster to Yami Keiko's chest.

Tyku asks, perplexed, "What is that line?"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "It's the other surprise that I told you about! Whenever our monsters are attacked or destroyed, a portion of our energy will be taken away and it will feel as it was ripped from your heart!"

Tyku says, stunned, "Are you crazy?!"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "No, you are if you think that you would mess with me and not get away with it! I'm not the same girl that you can just play around with!" Just then, UFO Turtle's stats were increased from 1400/1200 to 1900/1700.

Tyku yells out, stunned, "How the hell did your monster get stronger, Yukimura!?"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh right! I guess I forgot to tell you about my field spell! All of my monsters gain a five hundred point power bonus to attack and defense. Plus, this card allows me to play up to ten spells and traps as well as up to ten monsters at once!"

Tyku, Rose, and Reginald gasp in shock and Reginald yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What!? But that's not fair!"

Yami Keiko yells at Reginald, in a dark nasty tone, "Life isn't fair, jerk! Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little stunt that you pulled on me a year ago, Haga, because I soon as I deal with your cousin, I'm going to enjoy taking on apart limb and limb!" Yami Keiko places three cards into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Finally, I'll end my turn with three face-downs!"

Tyku draws his card and he yells out, "Ore no time, draw!" Tyku places a card onto the disc and he yells out, "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode and a pink line was attached from Tyku's monster to his chest, causing him to winch in fear. Tyku says, in a cold sneer, "I already know about your turtle's special ability, Yukimura, so you're not going to get a surprise from me, bitch, now Sasuke, attack!" Grandmaster Sasuke charges towards Keiko's turtle and slashes it in half, causing an explosion and destroying it. Yami Keiko winched as a portion of her energy was taken from her.

Tyku asks, perplexed, "Don't that hurt?"

Yami Keiko yells out, with a dark sly smile, "Actually, it take care of that nasty nick on my neck!"

Tyku yells out, stunned, "You're some kind of freak, Yukimura!"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Way thank you! But, you've activated my turtle's ability, whenever it's sent to the graveyard by a battle, I can summon a fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less!"

Tyku says, with a cold sneer, "Let me guess…your Solar Flare Dragon!"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Not likely! I'm going to summon a new monster that you haven't heard about! Rise, Inferno Harpie Lady!" Tyku and his group look in confusion as Inferno Harpie Lady (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500), a monster that looks similar to Cyber Harpie expect with fiery red hair, fiery red eyes, and fiery red body armor with bright yellowish-red bodysuit, comes to the field in attack mode with a pink line connecting from her to Yami Keiko's chest.

Yami Keiko presses a button on her disc and she yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "But, I'm not done, yet, asshole! I activate my face-down card, Infernal Reckless Summon!" Yami Keiko's face-down card was the Infernal Reckless Summon quick-play spell card and Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to this, we can summon in attack monsters in attack mode, all monsters from our decks, hands and graveyard that has the same name as the monster on our side of the field!" Soon after, two more Inferno Harpie Ladies (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500 X2) appear on Keiko's side of the field, while two more Ninja Grandmaster Sasukes (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600 X2) appear on Tyku's side of the field. Yami Keiko presses a button on her duel disc and she yells out, "I'm not done with yet, dork! I activate my Nightmare Tri-Mirror trap card!" Yami Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Nightmare Tri-Mirror trap card and the hologram of the mirror on the picture of the trap card appears on the field. Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold monotone voice, "This trap card activates when you special summon a monster or monsters to the field! Now, the monsters are reflected off the mirror and monster tokens, which become an exact duplicate of one monster on my side of the field, come to my side of the field! So, your monsters' reflection are turned into two more Harpies for me, dork!" Tyku yelps out in shock as the reflection of the two Ninja Grandmaster Sasukes are turned into two more Inferno Harpie Ladies (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500 X 2) and they come to Yami Keiko's side of the field in attack mode.

Tyku says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Yami Keiko says, with dark sly grin, "Thanks to the powers of the seal, my monsters gain five hundred more attack points!" The three Inferno Harpie Ladies as well as their token counterparts get dark violet glowing eyes as their stats from 1500/1500 to 2000/2000. Yami Keiko says, darkly, "Plus, my Harpies as well as their token counterparts gain five hundred attack points for every fire monster on my side of the field and thanks to the Deck Masters ability, it gains five hundred more attack points!" Tyku yelps out in shock as the three Inferno Harpie Ladies as well as their two token counterparts screech in power as their stats increases from 2000/2000 to 5500/2000 each!

Reginald yells out, shocked, "No way!!"

Rose says, horrified, "Fifty-five hundred attack points each!"

Yami Keiko says, in a cold monotone voice, "Hurry up and finish your turn so I can finish you!"

Tyku sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, coldly, "I'll end with two face-downs! Go, bitch!"

Yami Keiko draws her card and she yells out, darkly, "Watashi no time, draw!" Yami Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "Next, I play my spell card, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have five Harpies I get to destroy five of your monsters and your destroyed monsters' attack points are taken out of your life-points!"

Tyku calls out, stunned, "Now way!"

Yami Keiko yells out, darkly, "Harpies, show this dork what I mean!" The five Harpies turn into a huge fiery red phoenix, dive on Tyku's monsters, and destroy them! Soon after, they slam into Tyku himself and he screams out in extreme pain and agony as he's drained of a portion of his energy and torched while getting shocked from head to toe as he loses 5400 life-points in one shot.

Rose and Reginald yell out, "Tyku!"

After the abuse was over, Tyku slumps to his knees and groans in pain as his clothes are burnt in many places than one, with his leg pants burned off completely showing off his legs with had third degree burns as well as his arms and face.

Yami Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, in a cold monotone voice, "Finally, I'll lay a face-down and let you off the hook!"

Current Score:

Tyku: 2600

Yami Keiko: 8000

Tyku tries to get up, despite on not having enough energy to stand and the burns on his body. Tyku winches as he stands and he croaks out, weakly, "You're going to lose, bitch. Ore no time, draw!" Tyku draws his next card, sends it into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "Activate Pot of Greed!" Tyku draws two cards from his head, after winching from pain and fatigue.

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What's the matter, dork!? Getting tried?!"

Tyku says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You shut up, freak!" Tyku sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "Now, I play my Lightning Vortex spell card!" Tyku sends his D.D. Warrior Lady (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) monster card to the graveyard and Tyku says, coldly, "Now, by sending one card to the graveyard, I can get rid of your pigeons!" Just then, a huge bolt of lightning came and destroyed Yami Keiko's harpies, while she winched as a portion of her energy was taken away from her.

Rose yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! You have to be feeling that!"

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, bitch, I don't feel anything, except to put your cousin through the ringer!"

Tyku sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We'll see, who finishes who, Yukimura! I play my Monster Reborn spell card to bring back…my DD Warrior Lady!" D.D. Warrior Lady (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) monster card appears on the field in attack mode. Tyku sends another card onto the disc and he yells out, coldly, "Now, I summon my DD Assailant in attack mode!" D.D. Assailant (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) appears beside D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. Tyku sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "Now, I activate my Allied Forces spell card to increase the power of my warriors by two hundred for the amount of warriors I control!" D.D Warrior Lady's stats then were increased from 1500/1000 to 1900/1000 and D.D. Assailant's stats then were increased from 1700/1200 to 2100/1200. Tyku yells out, seriously, "Now, attack my warriors!" Tyku's monsters charges Yami Keiko, who placed her arms in front of her as defense as they slash her, giving her two slash marks on her arms. She then was shocked by dark lightning, which she didn't scream out in extreme pain that unnerved Tyku, Rose, and Reginald as Yami Keiko's life-points took an immediate drop by 4000 points.

Tyku says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tyku: 2600

Yami Keiko: 4000

Yami Keiko dusts herself and she says, in a dark plain tone, "That's all, please! Watashi no time, draw!" Yami Keiko draws her card from her deck, sends one card into the spell/traps slot and yells out, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card, now I get to draw five cards and in five turns I have to discard my entire hand, but this duel will be long over by then." Yami Keiko draws her five cards, sends one card from her hand to the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "Now, I play my Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your face-downs!"

Tyku yells out, shocked, "No!" Just then, a tempest of feathers appeared and destroyed Tyku's face-down Magic Cylinder and Trap Jammer trap cards. Yami Keiko presses a button on her disc and yells out, darkly, "Now, I play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted to summon back my Inferno Harpie Lady!" Soon after, Inferno Harpie Lady (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500-ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode and its eyes glow violet as the Seal of the Ancient's power is infused inside of it. Yami Keiko displays a spell card with a picture of a blaze of fire and she yells out, darkly, "Now, I play my Fire Calling spell card, now since I summoned a monster from the graveyard, I can summon two monsters from the graveyard with the same name as the one on the field and I choose my two harpies!" Soon after, two more Inferno Harpie Ladies (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500 X 2-ATK: 3500/2000 X 2) comes to the field in attack mode and embrace the Seal of the Ancient's power. Then the original Inferno Harpie Lady's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 3500/2000!

Just then, our heroes and heroines, Botan, Syrus, Bastion, Jasmine, Zane, Hikari, Ryoko, Kira, Mia, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri appeared in the scene and they gasp in shock and horror.

Yuka asks, perplexed, "What's going on? Is that Keiko dueling that asshole, Tyku?"

Eri says, perplexed, "If it is then, what's that weird mark on her forehead?"

Botan looks at the Inferno Harpie Ladies on Yami Keiko's side of the field and she says, horrified, "What no!? Keiko has gotten her hands on one of the Forbidden Decks!"

Syrus asks Botan, curiously, "You mean that Keiko has a Forbidden Deck, like the Ice Decks that Yusuke and Kagome have?"

Botan nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "Yes! The Hellfire deck is a 'Dark' Fire-type deck filled as probably just as much power as the Ice Decks that Yusuke and Kagome have, Syrus! And like it, it can overwhelm a duelist with its incredible dark powers unless they have the strength of will to do it!"

Jasmine asks, perplexed, "How did Keiko get that deck then?"

Botan asks, perplexed, "I just as confused as you are, Jasmine."

Yami Keiko notices our heroes and heroines with her cold golden eyes and Zane, Syrus, Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, Mia, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka looks at this with horror in her face. Ayumi asks, horrified, "Oh my god, Keiko! What's that weird glow in her eyes!?"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "Whatever it is, it's not good! I can sense it! That's not Keiko! At least not the Keiko we know!"

Yami Keiko says, in Keiko's regular voice, "My…friends…!" Just then, Yami Keiko's voice booms out from Keiko's mind, in a dark cold voice, _**"Shut up, you fool! I'm in control here! You call those fools your friends, when they abandoned you when this asshole's cousin framed you for having this asshole attacking Syrus! Now, destroy that asshole! Remember, what he's done to you and Yusuke!?"**_

Soon after, Keiko's body was so covered by a dark aura and she cries out in power and she yells out, in Yami Keiko's cold voice, "It's time to end this duel!" Yami Keiko presses a button on her disc and she yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, I activate my final face-down and the last card, you'll ever see in this life time, asshole…Dark Regeneration Spell! Now, I can duplicate a spell card from any graveyard and I choose my Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Eri says, in a fearful tone, "Oh no! That'll destroy Tyku's monsters and make a huge dent on his life-points!"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "And judging on how Tyku is right now! He may never make it!"

Ryoko yells at to Yami Keiko, in a begging tone, "Keiko, please, stop! If you do this, you could easily kill him!" Just then, something triggered inside of Yami Keiko and she says, in Keiko's weak voice, "I…have…to stop!"

Just then, Yami Keiko's voice booms out, coldly, _**"I will not allow you to control this body! I'm in control, got it!? You need me to free Yusuke and Kagome from that brainwashing SOB! Now, do as I say and eliminate Tyku now! Make sure that he never walks, again! Destroy him! Don't listen to those fools! They'll never understand what you're going through!"**_

Mia yells out, begging, "Keiko, please! You don't have to do this!"

Yami Keiko yells at Mia, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up, bitch! I'm not the Keiko Yukimura that you once knew! I'm Yami Keiko, the Supreme Princess of the Darkness and I must teach this asshole a lesson in the term 'Hell hast no fury of a woman's scorn!'."

Zane says, perplexed, "Yami Keiko?"

Hikari says, in a begging tone, "Keiko, stop! I hate this son of a bitch for what he's done to you and Yusuke, but you can't kill him in cold blood! Think about what Yusuke would think of you when he sees you now! A cold-hearted monster!"

Yami Keiko screams out in pain as she held her head and slumps to the ground on her knees. Yami Keiko says, in Keiko's weak voice, "What's happening to me!? I can't fight it!"

Hikari dashes over to the duel, but was shocked by dark lightning and she screams out in extreme pain.

Hikari's friends and family yell out, in unison, "Kari!" Hikari slumps to her knees and pants as she sees her best friend screaming pain and fighting for control of her mind and body. Hikari croaks out, weakly, "Kei…! I wasn't there for you when you were hurt by this asshole and I'm sorry for that! I'm here for you now, Keiko. I'm not going to lose you to your 'dark self'." Hikari stands up slowly and Zane calls out, "Kari, no! It's too dangerous!"

Hikari doesn't listen to her boyfriend as she goes through the electrical barrier, ignoring the dark lightning shocks. Her friends and family looks at this in horror and Botan says, worriedly, "Can she make it?"

As she's gained thirty degree burns on her body, Hikari makes it to Keiko and wraps her arms around her best friend, pulling to a hug. Hikari says, in a begging and serious tone, "Keiko, I know that you're in there! Please, wake up! I know that you're strong enough to best this 'dark side' of you! Please, fight it! I'm right here with you, Kei."

Hikari's words reached to Keiko's heart as Yami Keiko says, weakly in Keiko's voice, "Kari…" Just then, the golden glow from Keiko's eyes was back to brown and Yami Keiko's voice booms out, _**"This isn't over, Keiko! I will be back!"**_

Soon after, the dark clouds surrounding the roof disappeared and the mind controlled bikers fell to the ground, rendered unconscious as they were freed from Yami Keiko's control as well as Tyku. The newly freed Keiko soon groans as she loses consciousness.

Keiko's friends yell out, shocked and horrified, "Keiko!" Soon after, they ran to Keiko, who was lying conscious in Hikari's arms and Hikari says, with a smile, "She's okay! She's just tried from fighting her 'dark self'."

Syrus looks Keiko's new hairstyle and he says, worriedly, "Oh man! Keiko still has that 'Yami Keiko's' hairstyle!"

Botan says, in a serious tone, "I'll see if I could help change it back."

Just then, Reginald calls out to our heroes and heroines, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see Rose, who has the unconscious Tyku in her arms, and Reginald, who was untied from the lightning rod.

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't think that this is over!"

Hikari twitched her nose and she says, in a plain tone, "Zane, please, hold Keiko for me." Zane helps carrying Keiko in his arms and Hikari gets on her feet.

Zane asks Hikari, "What are you going to do?"

Hikari cracks her knuckles and she says, with a devious smile, "What do you think? Making these jerks know what happens when you mess with my brother and best friend!"

Kira says, with sly grin, "Need some help, sis!"

Yuka cracks her knuckles and she says, with a sly grin, "Don't forget about us!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, we have a bone to pick with them."

Ayumi says, seriously, "That's right and this way, it'll give that asshole, who has Kagome and Yusuke in his control, a message!"

Rose and Reginald become unnerved as Hikari, Kira, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi comes towards with while cracking their knuckles and Eri says, with a sly grin, "Okay, girls, pick a body part!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Gladly!"

Syrus says, worriedly, "This is gonna hurt!" Soon after, the sounds of punches and kicks, along with Rose's and Reginald's screams of pain and agony were heard, as the rest of our heroes and heroines, except for Keiko, who was conscious, winched at the sounds of ribs breaking and fist pounding onto flesh. Rose and Reginald were thrown to the ground, with multiple cuts and bruises were around their legs, arms, and faces, with their clothes filled with small holes.

Ayumi uses her foot to roll Rose's battered body around, stomped on her chest, and she says, with a snarl, "That's for giving Yusuke the tape to frame us, bitch!" Ayumi spits at Rose's face and she walks off as Hikari does the same thing to Reginald for Yusuke and Keiko.

Inside of Dartz's headquarters, we find the evil leader of the Orichalcos, Dartz, staring down Inuyasha and Holly and our half-dog demon duo are staring at Dartz with a very annoyed look on his expression from Inuyasha and a worried expression from Holly.

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Okay, asshole, why did you drag us here?"

Holly calls out, seriously, "Yeah, what do you want!?"

Dartz tells Inuyasha and Holly, with an evil sly smile, "The reason that I told you two: To give you the power to get the justice that you deserve against Sartorius. However, I need to ask you something, Inuyasha: Did you think that Kagome Higurashi was tricked into getting herself controlled or do you think that she joined willing for power and to forget you?"

Holly yells out, angrily, "Hey! Watch that mouth, jerk!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Yeah, Kagome would never abandon us so willingly! That asshole spit a pack full of lies about me to Kagome, just like he did with Kagome's cousin and turned him against the one he loves the most."

Dartz tells Inuyasha in reply, with an evil sly smile, "Why so defensive, Inuyasha? Are you absolutely certain that Kagome truly loves you?"

Inuyasha tells Dartz, nastily, "Of course, she was! She was tricked by that freak!"

Dartz asks Inuyasha, with an evil sly smile, "Are you sure? If she truly cared about you, would she have gotten your part of the story instead of slamming you into the ground and letting her emotions get the better of her? Friends and loved ones would never do that, would they?" Inuyasha gives off a nervous expression and Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil sly smile, "I've gotten the truth of what happened when Kagome and Sartorius met for the first time and I can show you."

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "What?! Show me!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with a plain tone, "It might be too painful for you to see."

Inuyasha calls out, angrily, "Just show me already!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone and evil smile, "As you wish." Dartz's eyes give a slight eerie glow and then Inuyasha, Holly, and Dartz find themselves back at the park in early in the morning where they see Kagome and Sartorius dueling with Sartorius using his table and Kagome using her duel disk.

Inuyasha yells out, perplexed, "What is this?!" Soon enough, the duel goes to the point when the Sartorius's Arcana Force II-The High Priestess' stats rise from 2600/2600 to 5200/2600 causing Kagome to activate her Mirror Force trap card, but Sartorius counters it with his own trap card, causing Kagome to lose the duel.

With the duels end, Kagome falls down to her knees, her eyes become dull and glazed, and Sartorius walks over to the beaten Kagome and he tells her, "My dear?"

Kagome looks up with a solemn look in her eyes with tear flowing down and she asks, emotionlessly, "Yes?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "That half-dog demon has truly betrayed you with all of your friends. I mean, if they truly cared, they would have told you. Most likely, they already knew about this."

Kagome nods her head and she says, with a slightly angered tone, "Yes, I guess you are right."

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "It is destiny that you and I came together! I can offer you power, my dear. The power to get your revenge against all those that betrayed you, all those that hurt you, and make sure that those so-called 'friends' of yours and that half-dog demon with his precious dead priestess pay for all the pain of using you to get the Shikon Jewel. All of them wanted to use the Shikon Jewel for their own purposes especially Inuyasha."

Kagome says, with an angered sneer, "Yeah, that…that damn mutt just wanted to use that jewel to make himself into a full demon! He never cared about my feeling and he never will!" Inuyasha and Holly gasp in shock and Holly says, stunned, "That's crazy!"

Kagome says, with an angered tone, "I don't want to feel this pain and I want…I want to get back that rotten dog for what he did!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "I could give you the power that you need to get your revenge, but when you fully see the Light, you will never be the same."

Kagome says, with an angered and a serious tone, "I don't care! As long as that pathetic mutt, that witch, and all those that called themselves my friends and betrayed me pay!" Sartorius extends his hand, his body glows a sickly white, and Kagome takes his head without question causing the both of them to glow a bright sickly white light. Soon after the light fades, Inuyasha falls to his knees in shock and horror.

Inuyasha says, horrified, "K-Kagome, how could you?"

Holly says, slightly angered, "How!? How could she do that to you!? That detestable wretch!"

Dartz slowly walks up to Inuyasha and Holly, stops in front of him, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You see, my dear Inuyasha, Kagome chose to become with Sartorius for power and revenge. Once Kagome returns from Sartorius and when she learned what happened, she will never return since she was used like a puppet against people she would consider innocent, but that doesn't mean she won't turn on you again. How can you be assured that she won't turn on your sister too?"

Inuyasha says, with tears of sadness and anger in his eyes, "This can't be true! How could she? How could she abandon us like that?"

Holly felt uncontrollable anger, rage, and hatred towards Kagome, who she never met before, and she says, in an angered tone unlike her before, "Damn her! That bitch! I'll kill her for this! Her and her damn cousin as well as that freak, Sartorius, too!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha and Holly, with an evil sly smile and calm tone, "I'm afraid that this is true, Inuyasha. And you are right and your sister has a right to be angry."

Holly says, in an angered tone, "Oh you damn right, I have a right to be angry with that bitch!"

Naruto says, in a dark angered sneer, "See, Master Dartz never lies! Believe it! He showed us the horrors of all humans and demons alike and I should know!"

Tai says, in a dark serious tone, "We can help you two get revenge against that little bitch and her damn cousin!"

Allie says, in a dark plain tone, "And besides, what makes you believe that your friends aren't any different?"

Inuyasha says, in a heartbroken tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Michael says, with a dark serious tone, "Come on, man! Those friends of yours! What makes you believe that they don't blame you for what happened to that wench, Higurashi?!"

Holly says, perplexed, "I don't understand! They sound like good people, unlike the bitch who took power over my brother."

Inuyasha stands up and he says, seriously, "I know my friends and unlike that bitch, who tore my heart out, they don't blame me for what happened!?"

Tyler asks, in a dark serious tone, "Do you really believe that?"

Naruto says, with an evil nasty tone, "Most likely, those they're working with those damned wolves to kill you and your sister after you freed Higurashi from that asshole's control! Plus, we know that pesky fleabag, Koga, and you don't necessarily get along."

Tai says, in a dark serious tone, "Those people aren't your friends!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "My associates have a good point, Inuyasha. What makes you think that they won't turn on you like Kagome Higurashi did?" Dartz's eyes give a slight eerie glow and then Inuyasha, Holly, and Dartz find themselves on Duelist Kingdom by Pegasus's castle.

Holly says, stunned, "Hey, we're back!" Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "It's too perfect!"

Holly says, seriously, "That's Sango's voice!" Inuyasha and Holly dashes to the other side of the castle where they find their friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, along with Koga and Ayame in a circle.

Shippo says, solemnly, "I sure miss Kagome!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, thanks to that damn dog, we lost her to that asshole!"

Inuyasha and Holly gasp in shock and Inuyasha says, weakly, "Sango, too…"

Miroku says, in a nasty tone, "I knew that disgusting half-breed's own stupidity and weakness, we lost our friend to Sartorius, with her worshipping him like some kind of god!"

Koga says, in a nasty snarl, "This filthy mutt! It's taking every ounce of my willpower, just to ring that dog's stupid neck!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "Koga, remember, that damn mutt is the reincarnation of Taigoku, so none of us stand a chance in hell with that filthy half-breed!"

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "But what about that dog's sister, Holly!?"

Miroku says, with a cruel smile, "What do you think, Shippo? Once Kagome's free from that madman, I'm sure that she'll want to destroy Inuyasha for putting her in the hands of such a madman, so we'll use that poodle as bait! I'm sure that she's weak enough for Koga and Ayame to attack!"

Holly yells out, angrily, "Poodle!?"

Ayame says, with cruel sly smile, "Yeah, Inuyasha's so protective of Holly that he'll do anything to protect her, even stabbing himself with that overgrown sword of his!" Soon after, they laughed darkly to Inuyasha's and Holly's horror and shock.

Dartz walks towards the half-dog demons and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You see what I and my associates mean, you two. How could you trust them like you've trusted Kagome Higurashi?"

Inuyasha falls on his knees and he says, weakly while shedding tears, "How could they!? How could they do this to me?"

Tai says, in a dark nasty tone, "Why?! Because they're rotten traitors, that's why!? I should know about that as well! I've had my share of backstabbers in the past!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "What Kagome Higurashi and your 'so-called' friends, including those wolf demons, are doing to you two is wrong, but you can make it right." When Inuyasha and Holly look up at him, Dartz's eyes given off a slight eerie green glow and he tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Inuyasha, you are the reincarnation of Taigoku, the mighty Egyptian Dog Demon! You are the one in ancient legends and lore that have fought against the most powerful enemies and crushed them! You are the future ruler of the whole of the Demon World! I can give you the power that you need. It will be the power to add to your own to crush all of your enemies and to right the wrongs given to you and the others by Miss Higurashi's side and the others like Naraku, Sartorius, or anyone who works for him."

Dartz looks at Holly and he says, "And you, Holly, you have to power to stand by your brother's side and those friends of his want to get rid of him. You never had time to spend with your beloved brother, Inuyasha, since you were kidnapped by bandits and reverted to a full human to live in another dimension, far away from your brother. I can give you power and it will be added to your own, so you could fight others like the one's that you and your friends faced like that horrible creature that controlled your poor foster father, Moo."

Holly says, stunned, "How do you know about Moo?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Far more than you know, my dear. I know that in the past Moo was the devil in your world, but it took your friends to defeat him with their courage. With Moo's badies, in a fight with a group of them, you never joined in and always had to be protected. I know that it's not what you want now is it, my dear, Holly." Dartz's eyes give off a slight eerie green glow and Holly says, strongly, "No, it's not!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha and Holly, with a serious tone, "However, you two need to choose: Do you wish for this power? Do you wish to get revenge on the wrongs of Sartorius, your traitorous friends, including Koga and Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome Higurashi as well as her cousin that betrayed the one, who loves him the most? Plus, my dear, Holly, if you want this power, then you have to work for me and be separated from your friend, Genki, but it'll be with a good cause. I'm sure that Genki is an understandable person, since he wants nothing more to have you be happy."

Inuyasha and Holly hesitate for a second, that image that Dartz shows them fills their minds, and Inuyasha yells out, angrily as he gets to his feet, "Yes! Yes, I do! I want to get my revenge against that asshole, Sartorius, and that claypot witch, Kikyo! And I want to show HER, Kagome and my so-called friends, the price of betrayal! That fucking wench and the others, including those mangy wolves, deserves no forgiveness and no mercy for what they did! Give me this power!"

Holly says, in an angered and serious tone, "Plus, I want to fight with my brother! I'm sick and tired of being protected everytime! I want to be stronger than I was before! I also want to make that bitch that broke Inuyasha's heart and her damn cousin sorry pay for what they've done and I know that Genki's an understandable person."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "As you wish!" Just then Dartz touches Inuyasha's and Holly's forehead with his two index fingers, eerie green energy transfers into the half-dog demons, and they yell out as the evil energy surges through their bodies and the Seal of Orichalcos appears below their feet. After a few seconds, the seal fades away from Inuyasha's and Holly's feet, Dartz takes his fingers off the half-dog demons' foreheads, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on their forehead with evil red in their eyes for a few seconds. After they fade away, Dartz tells Inuyasha and Holly, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to our family, Inuyasha and Holly. You two are now a warrior of the Orichalcos."

Allie calls out, with an evil sly tone, "Yeah! Welcome to our family, guys!"

Inuyasha says, in an evil sly tone unlike him before, "Thank you, Master Dartz."

Holly says, with an evil nasty tone unlike her before, "Yeah, we'll make those fucking traitors, including that bitch, Kagome, pay for what they've done!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah, you won't regret this! Believe it!"

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! Those traitors are going down!"

Agumon says, with an evil sly smile, "You bet, Tai!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smirk unlike her before, "Thank you, everyone! My brother and I are glad to be a part of the Orichalcos."

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "I'm glad that you feel that we, my dear, however, before you can start your revenge, I'd like to recommend on you and your brother training to increase your powers."

Inuyasha asks, in a dark serious tone, "What are you talking about, Master Dartz?"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "I'm saying that if you were to confront Miss Higurashi right now with her cousin, Yusuke Urameshi protecting her, even though you're immune to Kagome Higurashi's priestess spells, Yusuke Urameshi would crush you like an ant. I suggest you and your sister train your bodies and power to match a mid Super S-class demon."

Inuyasha and Holly looks at Dartz with perplexed looks and Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Super S-class demon?"

Back at Pegasus's castle, we find Inuyasha's now 'former' friends, along with Koga and Ayame, in the living room waiting for Inuyasha and Holly to return, as well as Yugi and his friends and Yusuke's 'former' friends as they told them what happened.

Hiei yells at them, in an annoyed tone, "You fools! Do you know what you just done!?"

Kurama tells Hiei, in a calm tone, "Hiei, please! You have to calm down!"

Kuwabara yells out, annoyed, "No way, Kurama! Short stuff has a right to be angry! I can't believe that you guys just let them take Inuyasha and his sister away."

Shippo says, seriously, "It's not that we know that Inuyasha and Holly could take care of themselves if it was a trap."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Plus, they don't have the same scent as one of Sartorius's little crones."

Miroku says, with a plain tone, "They calm that they'll give them to power to defeat Sartorius and save Kagome and Inuyasha and Holly jumped to the opportunity. Once Inuyasha's mind is set on something, we can't change his mind."

Shippo asks, worriedly, "But would he and Holly will be okay?"

Sango says, in a worried tone, "I hope so, Shippo, otherwise, we may have lost two more of our friends to evil." However, little did Sango know her worries may have come to past…

Author's Note: I like to give the idea of adding Digimon and Naruto to this crossover and I'm changing Genki's OC friend, Sakura's name to Izumi. I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the idea of 'Yami Keiko' to his fic, Inuyasha's OC The Warrior Tarot card, and Inuyasha's brainwashing to the Orichalcos. Also, I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel for the OCs Micheal, Allie, and Tyler!


	75. Super Sclass power and Enrolling to Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Digimon, Naruto, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 75: Super S-class power and Enrolling to Duel Academy**

At the Yukimura diner, inside of Keiko's room, we find Keiko lying on her back on her bed, after losing consciousness with her duel against Tyku Ryuuzaki as 'Yami Keiko'. By her bedside, were Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Botan, Jasmine, Hikari, Ryoko, Kira, Mia, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Keiko slight groans as she slowly regains consciousness, which got her friends' attention. Keiko opened her eyes and she looks around to see her friends looking at her with smiles on her faces.

Yuka says, with a smile, "She's awake!"

Keiko slowly sits up and she groans out, "What happened? Where am I?"

Hikari says, with a smile, "You're at your room, Kei!"

Keiko looks at Hikari and she says, perplexed, "Hikari? What happened?" Keiko looks down to see her 'attire' and she screams out in embarrassment as she quickly covers herself with her covers and she yells out, with a red hue on her cheeks, "What's going here!? Why am I wearing something like this!?"

Botan says, with a smile, "Oh yeah! She's back alright!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What do you mean, Botan!? Keiko notices the change of her hair and she jumps out of her bed to go to the mirror. Once she goes the mirror, she sees that her regular brown hair was now black with dark violet highlights.

Keiko asks, worriedly, "What's going on!? Why is my hair black with these weird highlights, similar to when I'm at my To-zoku form?"

Hikari goes to Keiko and she asks, "Keiko, calm down! Do you remember what happened?"

Keiko says, thinking, "Well, the last thing that I remembered was leaving the Kame Game Shop, after trying to bring Yusuke and Kagome back, but…" Soon after, Keiko was trying to pull herself together as her brown eyes was changing back to glowing golden, which got her friends worried.

Ayumi yells out, worriedly, "Oh man! It's that 'Yami Keiko', again!"

Hikari yells out, seriously, "Keiko, please! Pull yourself together! Please, don't turn into that horrible witch!" Soon after, Keiko's eyes were back to regular brown and the memories of what happened, during her time as 'Yami Keiko' came into her mind.

After it was done, Keiko gasps in shock and she asks, horrified, "Oh no! Did I do those things?" Keiko turns to her friends, who had their heads turned away from her, and Keiko asks, seriously, "Come on, guys! You can tell me! Did I actually put Tyku Ryuuzaki and his girlfriend and cousin through all that torture?"

Eri yells out, "Keiko, it wasn't your fault! You were possessed by that 'dark half' of yours! We know that you wouldn't do that!"

Keiko gasps in shock and she says, solemnly and horrified, "So, it is true? Oh my god, what have I…what have I done?" Hikari quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend, hugging her, and she says, "Kei, what happened wasn't your fault? That 'dark side' of yours, 'Yami Keiko' was the one, who did this."

Keiko says, sniffing, "Even though, I hated that asshole for what he did to me, I could never do that to anyone, especially him." Keiko then starts crying onto Hikari's right shoulder with guilt and horror in her voice.

Hikari says, in a whisper and comforting tone, "It's okay, Keiko."

Syrus says, worriedly, "Poor Keiko."

Kira says, in an angered tone, "Could you blame her? After what that heartless asshole, Sartorius, did to her, who would?"

Yuka says, angrily, "That snake! He's going pay for what he's doing to our friend, including what he's doing to Kagome and Yusuke. I'm never going to forgive that heartless bastard!"

Mia says, in an angered tone in her voice, "Join the club, Yuka! Even though, I may be a bit wary of Urameshi, I believe that Sartorius had no right to mess with his mind, along with Kagome's!"

Ryoko nods her head and she says, seriously, "You said it! Back at Sarayashiki Junior High, we always believed that Urameshi may do something horrible to Keiko, because of his rep as a notorious street fighter and the rumors about him. But as the time passed, I believed that he wasn't as bad as the rumors say if someone like Keiko would do anything for him, since she loves him with all her heart and soul. The crimes that Sartorius has done are beyond human!"

Eri says, seriously, "That's right! Look what he's done to poor Keiko! First, he teamed up with that claypot wench, Kikyo, to break up Kagome and Inuyasha, allowing Kagome to be easily brainwashed and turning her against her friends from the Feudal Era, Keiko, and Inuyasha, as well as hurting Inuyasha as well. Then, he used his henchmen to break up Yusuke and Keiko, allowing Yusuke to be brainwashed and turning him against Keiko, while hurting her emotionally."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a Southern American accent, "I'm afraid it goes further than that, guys!" Everyone turned to the source of that voice, which appeared to be the same black cloaked figure that appeared before Inuyasha got his Taigoku powers.

Hikari pulls Keiko close to her and she asks, seriously, "Okay, who the hell are you and what do you want!?"

Eri asks, seriously, "Are you one of Sartorius's men?!"

The male cloak figure places his hands in defense and he yells out, seriously, "Whoa! Slow down there, ladies! I don't work for Sartorius! I'd rather die than do that!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "I don't believe you! You've got to be lying!"

Botan, Hikari, and Kira looked at him very closely and Hikari says, seriously, "It's okay, he's not one of that snake's men! He doesn't have to same aura as Yusuke and Kagome, since they're brainwashed by that ass."

Keiko asks, seriously, "Okay, then who are you?"

The black cloaked figure replies, "I'm a friend and I'm here to aid you on your fight with Sartorius. We know that Keiko Yukimura infused herself with a To-zoku, one of the demons that rivals the Mo-zaku's power and strength. Plus, I came here to tell her, along with Yusuke Urameshi's sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi, that they'll be needed to go back to Demon World for training."

Hikari yells out, shocked, "What!? Go back to Demon World for training!"

The black figure says, in a serious tone, "That's right! You need to reach Super S-class strength if you want any hopes on bringing your brother and cousin from Sartorius's grip."

Botan yells out, shocked, "What!? Super S-class strength!"

Yuka asks Botan, "You've heard of it?"

Botan says, in a serious tone, "Super S-class strength isn't anything like you've ever imagined. No one has ever reached before, even the former demon leaders could never defeat it."

The black cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "There's something else that Keiko needs to do in order to bring Yusuke back."

Keiko asks, "What is it?"

The black cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "She must go to Duel Academy as a student, since we believe that's where Sartorius's plans will lay."

Keiko says, in a perplexed tone, "Enroll to Duel Academy?" Keiko then says, in a serious tone, "Fine, I'll do it!"

Mia asks, "Are you sure, Keiko?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as Yusuke and Kagome are free from that asshole's control. I know that I may have to go to Demon World, but that's okay, since a year in Demon World is the same as a week in this world."

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "That's true. We need to get stronger if we can get any hope in bringing Yusuke and Kagome back as well as Catherine and Kelly."

Ryoko asks Keiko, "But what are you going to tell your parents?"

Keiko sighs and she says, "What else? The truth!"

Hikari asks Keiko, concernedly, "Are you sure, Kei?"

Keiko nods her head and she says, "I'm sure."

The black cloaked figure looks at Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi and he says, "And if you want to help freeing Kagome, you'll need to enroll into Duel Academy as well, along with your friend, Hojo."

Yuka says, in a serious and determined tone, "If that's the case, then fine! We don't care as long as our friend is out of that asshole's control!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Spirit World, we find Koemna, in toddler form, sitting in his desk as if he was waiting for someone or something. Just then, the buzz rung and a female voice calls out, "Koenma, sir, they've arrived."

Koemna presses a button and he says, "Thank you." Just then, the doors open to reveal to figures walking in, with two strange creatures with them.

One was a sixteen-year-old boy, with brown spiky hair, with matching eyes. He was wearing a pair of goggles on top of his head, as well as a blue vest with a red and white shirt, with tan pants, which had a special belt that held his blue and white device, and white sneakers. By him was a blue and white little dragon-type creature with red eyes.

Another one was a boy at the same age, with a white hat covering his blonde and almost spiky hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow and blue shirt, with brown shorts, which had a special belt that held a similar strange device as the brown haired young man, and he was wearing a pair of blue sneakers as well as a green backpack. By him was an orange skinned creature with batlike wings, while using them to float.

The brown spiky haired boy says, in an annoyed tone, "Okay, pacifier breath, what is it this time?"

Koemna says, with a sigh, "I thought that we agreed on those 'toddler' names, Davis."

The brown haired boy, Davis, says, with a sly grin, "That's not going to happened."

The blonde haired boy asks, curiously, "Koemna, what's up?"

Koemna says, with a sigh, "Well, TK, I believed that we wouldn't need you and Davis for this case, but it's took a turn to the worst."

The little blue dragon creature asks, "What is it?"

Just then, the screen was brought down behind the four visitors and they turned to see the image approaching the screen, which appeared to be Sartorius's face. Koenma says, seriously, "This man is Sartorius Takama! He's a human that believes everything is predetermined. He plans on making the whole world and the universe, are to be put under his control."

Davis says, seriously, "With face like that, he needs his own radio station."

Jaden says, plainly, "So, in other words, he's another crazy madman."

Koenma nods his head and says, "That's right! So far, Sartorius has in his possession four 'Chosen Duelists'!" Just then, Sartorius's image disappeared and was replaced by the faces of Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, and Kelly Storm.

Davis gasps in shock and yells out, "What!? Kelly!?"

The little blue dragon creature asks, curiously, "You know her, Davis."

Davis replies, in a serious tone, "I sure do, Veemon! She lives with her aunt at my apartment complex, after her parents died and her brother died about a year ago. Recently, I don't see much of her. From what I've heard from Jun that Kelly is often in her room rebuilding her Duel Monsters deck."

TK says, in a solemn tone, "Poor thing."

Koenma says, seriously, "That's right, they, along with Davis and TK, are the 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs for his plans."

The floating orange creature yells out, shocked, "Wait, so TK and Davis are these 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs!"

Koenma nods his head and he says, "That's right, Patamon." Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Now, the four of you have been working for me for four years and have been very faithful and loyal to me, despite a few 'quirks', and I don't want to lose you two to Sartorius, because I lost a former spirit detective to him a year ago."

Davis says, in a plain tone, "You mean Yusuke Urameshi. I was surprised that he was a spirit detective while TK and I were and the many things that he's done."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, the way that Sartorius gets to people is through their weaknesses and I'll start with Catherine. Her past life was similar to Yusuke's life, namely father gone, mother unemployed and drunk. Catherine had people she cared about and the same about them. Aaron and Moon Lee were Catherine's friends."

TK asks, "Were?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "You can thank Sartorius about that. Sartorius got to Catherine and brainwashed her, making her believe that Aaron and Moon never cared about her. Before that happened, Sartorius made clones similar to look like the Spirit World Special Defense Force and now she's with him. Then, there's Kagome Higurashi."

Davis and TK yelp in shock and TK says, unnerving, "You mean what people refer to as the 'Sick Girl'."

Koenma says, in a sigh, "Well, there's a reason because it." Soon after, Koenma explains about Kagome, Kikyo, the Sacred Jewel, Kagome's adventures through time, and all other information that they needed to know.

TK says, in a serious tone, "So, Kagome Higurashi is this reincarnation of this Kikyo person."

Koenma nods his head and he says, "That's right and Kagome loved Inuyasha, but Sartorius and Kikyo happened. They broke Inuyasha and Kagome up in order to get Kagome into Sartorius's control and turning her against her friends, including the ones that she known almost all of her life."

Davis says, in an angered snarl, "That snake!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "And of course, there's Yusuke. Yusuke had a person that he cared and loved with all his heart, Keiko Yukimura." Koenma tells them about what happened between Yusuke and Keiko, along with some other information.

TK says, in a serious tone, "So, that asshole used the very same thing that he did to Kagome, that he did to Yusuke Urameshi and made him turn against Keiko and you. Now, Keiko is some kind of half-demon."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "That's right, TK, that's why I want the two of you to be on high alert and make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to you."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Koemna, that's not going to happen! We'll kick this Sartorius asshole's butt to next week, before that happens."

Koenma tells Davis, "I certainly hope so, Davis, considering that my other spirit detective, Keiko's younger twin brother, is another 'Chosen Duelist' that I don't want to have in that madman's control."

TK says, perplexed, "You mean that Keiko has a brother!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, TK, his name is Jaden Yuki."

Davis yells out, shocked, "What!? Jaden Yuki!"

Veemon asks Davis, "You know him!"

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke, Veemon! Jaden is a childhood friend of mine! We used to do alot of things with each other and dueling was one of them. I didn't know that Jay had a sister, too."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Apparently, we didn't know about either that until we looked in Jaden's profile and found out that he and Keiko are siblings. The reason why that we chose Jaden as our newest spirit detective was his character about not giving up, which is similar to Yusuke and you two."

Davis says, seriously, "That's right, Koenma! We don't give up, just like we're not going to give up about finding Tai and Agumon!"

Koenma says, plainly, "Speaking of which, I found out where they are."

The four gasps in shock and surprise and Patamon yell out shocked, "You have!"

Davis asks, stunned, "Are they alright!"

Koenma nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, "But there's some bad news, your friends, Taichi Kamiya and his Digimon partner, Agumon are under the control of another force that's just as worse as Sartorius."

Davis asks, seriously, "Who?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "His name is Dartz and he's was the avatar of the Orichalcos." The screen showed Dartz's picture and Koenma tells them the story about the Orichalcos, along with its situation ten years ago.

TK says, in a shocked tone, "Wait the King of Games, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler defeated that Orichalcos thing and it came back!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, TK, but the worst part of it is that we got special information that Dartz has the 'Chosen Hanyou' under his control."

Davis asks Koenma, perplexed, "Chosen Hanyou?"

Koenma tells Davis, "Allow me to explain." Soon after, Koenma explains about Atem, ancient Egypt, the Shadow Games, the great 'Egyptian Dog Demon', his connection to the God Cards, and the legend of what will happen he returns.

Davis asks, amazed, "Whoa! You mean that those God Cards will return if that 'Chosen Hanyou' is reborn?! Sweet!"

Koenma tells Davis, with a plain tone, "I know how you feel about those God Cards, Davis, but the point is that the 'Chosen Hanyou' has similar powers to the 'Chosen Duelists'."

TK asks, "Do you know who this 'Chosen Hanyou' really is?"

Koenma nods his head and he replies, "Yes, it's Inuyasha."

Davis says, in a surprised tone, "What that's the half-dog demon that Kagome cared about before she was taken in by that jerk, Sartorius?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Using the same lies that Sartorius used on Kagome and Yusuke, Dartz used the same lies to get control of Inuyasha and his other half-demon sister, Holly under his control."

TK says, in a perplexed tone, "Other? You mean that Inuyasha has more than one sister."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Let me explain. Inuyasha has two sisters and one brother and they've gotten the message about what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome. The youngest one is Holly and she was separated from Inuyasha and his sisters and mother from a group of bandits." The screen shows Holly's face as both a human and half-dog demon. Koenma says, plainly, "After she was kidnapped by the bandits, Holly was turned into a human, lost her memory of Inuyasha and her family, and went to another dimension where humans and monsters co-exists and got along." Koenma then told them about Holly's life in the Monster Rancher world, including her meeting Genki.

TK and Davis yell out, shocked, "You mean Genki went to that Monster Rancher world!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "There's more, it seems that your friend, Genki is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "It looks like we need to protect Genki as well."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "As you should, now back to Inuyasha's family tree, Inuyasha has an elder twin sister named Melody and like Inuyasha and Holly, she's a half-demon too." The screen shows a dog humanoid that looks like a female version of Inuyasha, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has a flawless female body that is shows even under her yellow female version of Inuyasha's red kimono, and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!'

Davis says, in awe, "Hey, she's kind of cute for a half-demon." Then, the screen shows another dog humanoid which appears to be female. She has long silver hair and golden eyes, similar to Sesshomaru, but it sparked liveliness and she had purple marks on her face, similar to Inuyasha's when he goes full demon. She had her own sexy and seductive female figure under her white kimono and blue hakama pants with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's wrapped around her slim waist. Wrapped around her back was a sheath and sword, similar to Norman from Mighty Max.

Koenma then says, plainly, "And there's Inuyasha's elder sister is Zera, but unlike Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, she's a full demon like Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. However, unlike Sesshomaru, Zera doesn't hate humans or Inuyasha and Melody as a matter of fact she'll give her life to them. When she found out that Holly was taken, she was devastated and went to search for her, but had no luck. She tends to be overly protective of Inuyasha and Melody. Zera and Melody are masters of Demonic Priestess Magic, which is much more powerful than regular priestess magic and they have a great detest towards priestesses as well as reincarnated ones, like Kagome. Zera and Melody didn't like the idea of having their brother being with Kagome, but decided to back off."

TK says, in a serious tone, "So, if they know what happened, wouldn't they just blame Kagome?"

Koemna says, in a plain tone, "You've hit the nail on the head, TK. They do blame Kagome for allowing her emotions to get the better of her and got Inuyasha brainwashed by the Orichalcos. What I'm worried about is that since Inuyasha and Holly are brainwashed, then they'll recruit Inuyasha's sisters which will power up the Great Leviathan in a way that not even you guys, Yusuke, or his sisters can destroy."

Davis says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great! As if we don't have enough on our plate with finding Tai and Agumon."

TK nods his head and he says, "No joke, Davis! Don't worry, Koenma, we'll make sure that Sartorius and Dartz are defeated and Tai and Agumon will be back to their senses."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "There's one other thing that I'll appreciate that you guys do for me. Don't tell any of your friends from the other Odaiba Digidestined, especially Tai's younger sister, Hikari Kamiya."

Davis yells out, seriously, "What are you insane, toddler!? We have to tell her!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "No joke! Ever since, Tai disappeared, one year ago, she's been worried sick and she hasn't been herself, since that awful day."

Koenma says, seriously, "If she finds out, then she'll most likely be devastated to learn that her brother is being used as a tool!"

Davis and TK, along with Patamon and Veemon sighs, sadly, and Davis says, "I guess that you're right, Koenma. We can't tell her, at least not yet, even though she or the other Odaiba Digidestined knows about our jobs as spirit detective."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "However, with the case with Sartorius, we believe that he'll make his move on Duel Academy. So, I'm going to need the two of you to enroll into Duel Academy."

TK says, with a sly smile, "Enrolling to Duel Academy, talk about awesome!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "No joke, TK and I are two of the best duelists at home! We'll do our best to get admitted to Duel Academy!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the morning, we find Genki getting out of his apartment complex and a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Genki!"

Genki turns to see Izumi (AN: Remember this is Sakura, but her name is changed since I'm added Naruto characters in this chapter) running towards him and he says, "Hey!"

Izumi asks, in a curious tone, "Is it true that you got Keiko Yukimura in the case?"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Of course, since she's Urameshi's beloved, it's only fair that she gets in this as well." Just then, Genki's cell phone rings and Genki answers it. Genki puts the phone by his ear and he says, "Hello."

Pegasus's voice calls out, from the phone, _"Genki-boy, as Holly or Inuyasha come over to your apartment?"_

Genki blinks and he says, "No they haven't what's up?"

Pegasus replies, _"It seems that Inuyasha and Holly are missing! They didn't come back after last night."_

Genki yells out, shocked, "What!? Do you know why they left!?"

Pegasus replies, _"From Inuyasha's friends, they said that two people in cloaks have come, claiming that they want to help Inuyasha and Holly defeating Sartorius. Plus, those people in cloaks didn't carry the same aura as any brainwashed by Sartorius."_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "That is strange! If I can pick something, then I'll let you know."

Pegasus says, _"Thank you, Genki-boy! There's another reason why I've called, it would seem that Sartorius will probably make his move on Duel Academy, so I'm going to need you and your friend, Izumi to enroll there as students."_

Genki yells out, excitedly, "You mean that we're going!? This so cool! Thanks again, Mister Pegasus!" Genki puts away his phone.

Izumi asks, "What is it?"

Genki replies, in a serious tone, "Well, it seems that my friend, Holly and her brother, Inuyasha went with two people wearing cloaks and they haven't returned."

Izumi asks, worriedly, "Do you know where they went?"

Genki says, seriously, "I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this since we need Inuyasha to bring back Higurashi from Sartorius. Speaking of that grand asshole, we need to enroll to Duel Academy, since Mister Pegasus believes that Sartorius will make his move there."

Izumi was taken back at this and she says, excitedly, "What for real!? That's so cool!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "I know how you feel, Izumi, but we have work to do! One of the ways that we're going to defeat Sartorius is to go to Duel Academy!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Yukimura diner, we find Zane, Syrus, who doesn't have the clutches with him, and Ryoko going into the diner as Keiko came downstairs from her room, while noticing her parents doing the dishes.

Keiko sighs and she calls out, "Mom! Dad! Could I talk to you?" Her parents looked at her and Mr. Yukimura asks, "Sure, honey, what do you need?"

Keiko goes to a table as her parents and friends soon followed suit. Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Listen, I want to say that I'm sorry for the trouble that I may have caused you two when I was dating Tyku. You guys were right about him and I didn't listen."

Keiko's parents were taken back at this and Mrs. Yukimura says, with a smile, "Keiko, you were always forgiven about that and we believed that you've learned your lesson."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thanks mom." Keiko then says, in a serious tone, "But there's something else you should know. I'll be going away for a while."

Keiko's parents gasp in shock and Mr. Yukimura asks, perplexed, "What? Why!?"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "It's because I want to fix something that I've damaged and whatever wrong things I've done, I want to correct them."

Mr. Yukimura tells Keiko, "But Keiko, you're forgiven! You had every right to doubt us!"

Keiko tells her father, in a serious tone, "No Dad, I know that you've gotten your forgiveness, but I want to work on getting Yusuke and Kagome's forgiveness, because I've hurt them as well. Thanks to me, they're in trouble!"

Mrs. Yukimura asks, confused, "I don't understand, sweetie! What happened?"

Keiko says, in a sigh, "Do you remember Yusuke's presumed death?"

Mr. Yukimura asks, "How could we've forgotten? We, especially you, Hikari, and Atsuko were devastated and believed that Yusuke had really died."

Zane says, in a serious tone, "Well that's the thing, Mister Yukimura, Yusuke actually died."

Keiko's partners gasp in shock and horror and Mrs. Yukimura yells out, shocked, "He what!?"

Mr. Yukimura asks his daughter, "Keiko, is this true!?"

Keiko nods her head in reply and she says, "Let me explain." Keiko then tells her partners about Yusuke's days as spirit detective, along with him, Hikari, and Kira's demonic bloodline and Kagome's days in the Feudal Era. She even told them about what recently happened with her and needless to say her parents' reaction, shocked, would be an understatement.

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a stunned tone, "So, all this time, you were hanging around half-demons and you turned yourself into one! Keiko, how could you!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "It was the only way for me to save Yusuke from that devil!"

Mr. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "But Keiko, you made it for life!"

Keiko says, seriously, "I don't care, Dad! I did this because I love Yusuke! I would do anything for him! Sure he may be a jerk, rude, obnoxious, immature, annoying, stubborn, fouled mouth, hard headed, but I love him and after what happened, I still love him! Yusuke's always risking his life to save everyone, including you guys and especially me! All I ever do, is watch! Watch as he risks his life for me, namely what I had to go through when I had to watch him fight those demons from the Dark Tournament. True, I was scarred about the many demons that we're there, but what scarred me the most was seeing Yusuke being bashed around like a rag doll by that Toguro demon! Then, Yusuke died again when a swarm of demons came from Demon World by another former spirit detective named Shinobi Sensui. Sensui then murdered Yusuke and Yusuke came as a half-demon, then defeated him. The only thing that changed about Yusuke being a half-demon is that I can't hear his heartbeat, other then that he hasn't changed. Now, do you understand why I'm doing this? It's because I'm saving the boy I love from some madman, who's using him, along with Kagome for some sick plans."

Mrs. Yukimura says, in a serious tone, "So, Kagome and Yusuke are being used, right now!"

Keiko nods her head and she replies, "That's right! Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, the half-dog demon that I told you about and Kagome's adventures are the main reason for Kagome's 'Sick Girl' reputation, in which her grandfather needs to come with a better excuse."

Mrs. Yukimura says, with a smile, "You must really love him that much to go this far to do it."

Ryoko says, with a sly grin, "Miss Yukimura, she really does love Urameshi, but thanks to that brainwashing jerk, Urameshi believes that Keiko was only playing with his emotions and didn't give a care about him. Sartorius frozen Urameshi's emotions and made him cold towards Keiko."

With tears forming in her eyes, Keiko nods and exclaims, "Sartorius took made me lose almost all of my friends, including the boy love the most! That's totally unforgivable!" Keiko smashes her fist to a table and with her new demonic super-strength, she breaks the table surprising her parents. Keiko says, in a dark serious and angered tone in her voice, "I can not forgive him! I can NEVER forgive him! I HATE HIM! I HATE SARTORIUS! I HATE HIM WITH EVERY PART OF MY BEGIN!" And then Keiko cries uncontrollably, shedding rivers from her eyes. Keiko's parents were horrified to know the truth between Sartorius and her daughter and Mrs. Yukimura braced her daughter.

Mrs. Yukimura then tells her daughter, "I'm so sorry, Kei. I don't know that you had it this bad, but I got to tell you something, you must not hate, Keiko. Not others and not yourself."

Keiko looks at her mother, her face wet from her tears, asks, "But why should NOT I hate him, mom? He took Yusuke away from me! I'm in love with Yusuke and Sartorius takes Yusuke away just like that! That's not human to me! That's nothing but a cold hearted devil that turns people into cold hearted beings!"

Mrs. Yukimura sighs and answers, "Keiko, if you fight with just hatred in your heart, you will only blindly kill on your path from revenge. And the pain that you could and would inflict will only add to your suffering. Please, Keiko, try not to fight with blind hatred in your heart. If you do that, you might be the one to get hurt or killed and that will devastate your father and me, so much. Please, Keiko."

Mr. Yukimura then comes besides his daughter and tells her, "Your mother is absolute, Kei. If you fight with a heart with just hatred, not only your mother and I will be devastated but your friends, including Yusuke and Kagome as well. Think about what they would react if they see you fight with just hatred in your heart. We're going to allow you to fight this horrible man, as long as you can put this hatred that you have for Sartorius."

Keiko sniffs and she says, croaks out, "I'll try to, but it's so hard."

Mrs. Yukimura says, "I know it's hard to forgive with wounds that deep."

Zane steps up and he says, "Excuse me, but, if Keiko wants to fight Sartorius and bring Yusuke back, then she has to enroll as a student in Duel Academy."

Keiko's parents look at Zane and Mr. Yukimura says, perplexed, "Go to Duel Academy?"

Mrs. Yukimura asks Keiko, "Is that what you want, Keiko?"

Keiko nods her head and she says, "Yeah, but before I can go, I have to go to Demon World for training, if I have any hopes to getting Yusuke and Kagome back."

Mr. Yukimura smiles and he says, "Then, I won't stop you as long as you don't lose yourself to your 'Yami Keiko' side."

Syrus becomes unnerved and he says, "That's something I want to avoid." Just then, Hikari and Kira come in with their things packed and Hikari says, with a smile, "Ready to go, Kei!"

Zane tells Hikari, "Kari, they know."

Hikari asks, curiously, "Know about what?"

Syrus replies, plainly, "About you and Yusuke being half-demon!"

Hikari and Kira yelp in shock and Hikari says, stunned, "What!?"

Mr. Yukimura says, with a smile, "We're going to allow Keiko to go to Demon World as long as you two accompany her to sure that she doesn't get herself hurt."

Hikari says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Mister Y, I'll see to it that Keiko is safe!"

Mrs. Yukimura tells Keiko, "You better get packing, honey." Mrs. Yukimura pecks Keiko's forehead and Keiko says, with a smile, "Sure."

Later, outside of the diner, we find Keiko's parents, Syrus, Ryoko, and Zane in front of Hikari, Kira, and Keiko, who had two suitcases ready.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a Southern American accent, "It's about time that I found you girls here!" Everyone turns to see, the black cloaked figure walking towards them and Mr. Yukimura asks, "Hey, who's this?"

Hikari replies, "He's the guy, who's helping us to defeat Sartorius and stop him from getting his way."

The black cloaked figure tells Keiko's parents, "It's a pleasure to plum meet you guys! Now, don't you worry about your daughter, she'll be good hands with her friends."

Mrs. Yukimura says, with a smile, "I would certainly hope so." The black cloaked figure gets his hands up and they glow black as a black portal opened which made Keiko's parents yelp in shock as Hikari and Kira jumped in. As she goes to the portal, Keiko turns to her parents and friends and she says, with a smile, "Goodbye and I love you all." Keiko jumps into the portal and it closes.


	76. Going Back to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Digimon, Naruto, Monster Rancher, and Inuyasha.

Author's Note: In this chapter and beyond will contain Ranma ½ and Beyblade characters.

**Chapter 76: Going back to Duel Academy**

It has been two months, since Keiko, Hikari, and Kira went to Demon World to train to reach Super S-class strength, in order to bring the ones that they love back from Sartorius's grip. Right now, around Pegasus's castle, we see six figures coming out of an old fashioned boat and we get a good look we see that it's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Holly's elder full demon brother, Kagura, Naraku's former henchwoman, eight year old Rin, the young human child that follows him, Ah-Un, Jaken, the imp demon that serves as his vassal. Jaken is rowing with Rin's help towards Academy Island, along with two other dog demons.

The first dog demon was a female almost to Sesshomaru's height around his forehead to be exact with long silver hair to her knee caps, a purple crescent moon on her forehead, dark violet colored lips, and narrowed golden eyes like Sesshomaru's, except it sparked liveliness and she had purple marks on her face, similar to Inuyasha's when he goes full demon. She had claws around the same size as Sesshomaru. She had her own sexy and seductive female figure under her white kimono and blue hakama pants with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline. Wrapped around her back was a sheath and sword, similar to Norman from Mighty Max.

The second dog demon was another female that looks exactly like a female version of Inuyasha, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has a flawless female body that is shows even under her yellow female version of Inuyasha's red kimono, her golden eyes has she had sandals on her clawed feet, her claws were as the same size as Inuyasha's and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!'

The female version of Inuyasha asks, while looking at Pegasus's castle, "So, this must be the place that Koenma guy wanted us to meet."

The female dog demon nods her head and she says, "That's right, Melody! From what I've heard about from Koenma is that idiot child that our brother is so love with got herself brainwashed."

Melody says, in a sarcastic tone, "I knew that girl was trouble the minute that I looked at her. Though, it's not surprising that fool got herself brainwashed, seeing that she's quite the thick headed girl, Zera."

Rin tells them, seriously and annoyed, "Hey, you two, that's not nice! It's not Kagome's fault this happened from what we were told that it was this Kikyo that froze Inuyasha, which made Kagome believe that Inuyasha betrayed her."

Sesshomaru sighs annoyed and he tells Rin, Zera, and Melody, in a flat monotone voice, "That's enough, you three! I can't stand your mindless bickering!"

Zera says, with a sigh, "Fine, brother, let's save the idiot brat as always."

While at Pegasus's castle, in the living room, we find Pegasus, Inuyasha's 'former' friends, along with Koga, Ayame, Yugi and his friends assembled there with Genki and Izumi. They, even Koga, have been worried about Inuyasha and Holly's disappearances.

Genki slumps to the couch and he says, annoyed, "Damn it! It's been two months and there's no sign of either Holly or Inuyasha!"

Miroku tells Genki, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Genki. I'm worried about their safety, especially Inuyasha's."

Izumi asks, curiously, "Do you think that they could be dead?"

Sango yells out, seriously, "No! That's a terrible thing to even think about! I know that Inuyasha or Holly couldn't have died!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "In any rate, we have to hope that they come back." Just then, Croquet comes into the room and Pegasus asks, "What is it, Croquet?"

Croquet says, in a plain tone, "Excuse me, but there's seemed to have guests on the island and they're not Inuyasha or Holly."

Koga asks, curiously, "Guests?"

Croquet says, in a serious tone, "That's right, it appeared that there are three people out there with long silver hair and golden eyes, similar to Inuyasha and Holly, along with a woman, an imp creature, and a little girl in a kimono."

Inuyasha's 'former' friends, Koga, and Ayame yelp in shock and Koga says, in a stunned tone, "Oh shit! I totally forgot about them, since the case begun!"

Genki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Miroku sighs and he says, "Well, Genki, what Croquet is telling us is that Zera, Melody, Sesshomaru and his followers, Jaken and Rin have come to the island. Sesshomaru, Zera, and Melody are Inuyasha and Holly's siblings."

Genki asks, shocked, "Whoa! You mean more of Holly's real family is coming here!"

Sango nods her head and she says, "That's right, Genki, Melody is the eldest twin sibling of Inuyasha and Holly, while Sesshomaru is the elder sibling, but unlike Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, Sesshomaru's a full demon and that goes the same for Zera, since she's Sesshomaru's younger sister. However, even though they're family, Inuyasha and Melody don't get along with Sesshomaru what so ever and the feelings mutual with Sesshomaru, but Zera is another story."

Tea asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Miroku replies, nervously, "Well, Tea, it's kind of complicated."

Koga stands up from the couch and he says, in a serious tone, "In any rate, we'll see why the dogs are here?" Soon after, the group went straight to the exit of the castle and went outside.

Koga looks around and he asks, "Where are those mutts?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, nastily, "Where do you think, fleabag!?" Everyone turns to see Sesshomaru, Zera, Melody, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, and Ah-Un walking towards them. However, when Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Koga, and Ayame looked at Kagura with them, they immediately went on guard.

Koga yells out, shocked, "Kagura!"

Genki asks, "You know her?"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "We sure do, Genki! She's a wind demon that was born from our mortal enemy, Naraku and she tried to kill us many times, while working for him!"

Kagura says, in a serious tone, "Used to fox, I didn't come here to fight."

Koga yells out, seriously, "Why the hell should we believe you, after what you've done!?"

Koemna and Botan come to the scene and Koemna says, seriously, "Because I summoned them here to provide extra help with getting Kagome back." Melody feels a pain in her neck and slaps where the pain is coming from and she finds the flattened Myoga in her hands.

Melody says, in a snort, "Well, if it isn't our cowardly friend, Myoga!"

Genki asks, "Hey, where were you all this time?!"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "Did you have to ask? When Kagome's cousin's ex-girlfriend was here, he probably ran away since he wouldn't have to go to Demon World."

Myoga regains shape and tells Melody, Zera, and Sesshomaru, "Greetings to you, Lady Zera, Lady Melody, Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you, again."

Jaken asks Myoga, curiously, "Myoga, is it true that Lord Sesshomaru's half-demon younger sister, Holly is here in this time?"

Melody and Zera yelp in shock and Melody says, stunned, "You mean, it's true, that Holly's here!"

Myoga says, "That's right, Lady Melody." Zera looks around to find Inuyasha and Melody and she asks, seriously, "Yo, where's Inuyasha and Holly?"

Kagura says, in a serious tone, "That's right, I don't see him or his other sister."

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "That's because that they're not here!"

Melody raises an eyebrow and she asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?" Soon after, the group told them about Tai and Naruto, who were cloaked, took Inuyasha and Holly to a place and they haven't returned yet and needless to say, Zera and Melody weren't pleased.

Zera yells out, in an angered tone, "You idiots!" Everyone, except for Sesshomaru and Melody, winces at Zera's loud voice.

Melody says, in a serious tone, "How could you just let our little brother and sister leave with those cloaked people? They were wearing cloaks! It could have been that stupid bitch and her cousin under there, ever thought about that!?"

Koga tells Melody, in an annoyed tone, "Yeah we did! They didn't have the same scent as Kagome and her cousin in that asshole's control, poodle!"

Melody says, in an annoyed tone, "Watch it, wolf!"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "I swear if anything happens to them, then I'll promise that…."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "You don't have to worry about that, Zera, we're right here!?" Everyone turns to see Inuyasha, wearing a black version of his kimono and hakama, and Holly, in her half-dog demon form, wearing a new outfit.

Holly was wearing a black shirt, over her white dress shirt, with a black skirt to the mid lower leg with a black version of her shoes.

Everyone was flabbergasted and Shippo yells out, surprised, "Inuyasha, Holly, where were you two!"

Koga yells out to them, "And what's with those black outfits?!"

Holly says, in a dark nasty tone unlike her before, "What does it look like, fleabag!? I found darkness and black are better for me!" Everyone, especially Genki, gasp in shock at this and Genki asks Holly, perplexed, "Holly, what's the deal!? You never insulted anyone before!"

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "Could they be under an evil force?!"

Genki yelps in shock and he says, horrified, "Oh no! Sartorius!? Somehow Sartorius got to them and brainwashed them!"

Holly gives Genki a deadly death glare that totally unnerves him and she brawls out at him, in a dark annoyed tone, "Don't you dare put me as that damn bitch, who took that asshole over my brother, Genki!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "It seems that they're not taken in by Sartorius at all."

Zera asks, in a serious tone, "Then, what the hell happen to them?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark serious tone, "We didn't come here for you all to gawk at our new clothes! We came here to get Melody to come with us!"

Melody yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Yugi and Joey notices a notices a necklace with an Orichalcos stone wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and next to his Millennium Pendant and Yugi yells out, stunned, "Oh no! Look!"

When the others notice the Orichalcos stone, Tea yells out, horrified, "That looks like an Orichalcos stone!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark and evil nasty sneer, "It's about time you noticed, Yugi! As a matter of fact, it is an Orichalcos stone."

Yugi and his friends, including Pegasus gasp in shock, and they yell out in shock and unison, "What!?"

Ayame asks, "I take it that you've heard of it!"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "No way! What's that evil power doing back!? I thought that Yuge and Atem took care of it, as well as freed Dartz from it!"

Mai thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! The Orichalcos is back! How!?"_

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Using the power of the Egyptian God and the light within Atem's heart, he had defeated the Leviathan and freed Dartz from the evil of the Orichalcos. He along with his daughter, Chris, and his father, Ironheart, returned to the Spirit World soon after."

Izumi asks, curiously, "Hold up! If that Orichalcos thing is gone, how come it is back?"

Pegasus yells out to Inuyasha and Holly, "Inuyasha, Holly, that power that you now possess isn't good!"

Joey yells out, seriously, "That's right! Throw that stone away! It's not going to give you what you want!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh stuff it, Wheeler!"

Shippo yells out, stunned, "Inuyasha, Holly, what's the matter with you?!"

Inuyasha gives Shippo a deadly death glare that totally unnerves the young fox demon and he brawls, in a dark angered tone, "Nothing is wrong with me, you little runt! I've just seen that all living beings, humans and demons, are nothing, but a disease on this planet! It was a wonderful place until humans and demons decided to pollute it with their darkness!"

Our heroes and heroines are stunned and Zera calls out, stunned, "What the?! Bro, do you know what you are saying?! Who told you such trash?!"

Melody yells out, seriously, "Yeah, in case you've forgotten, Zera's a full demon and she's been trying to protect us from harm since we were pups!"

Holly says, in a dark angered tone, "Oh really, did Zera try to get those bandits who kidnap me and sent my away from you and Inuyasha and killed our mother!"

As Zera gasps in shock and she lowered her head in shame, Sesshomaru looks at the Millennium Pendant and he tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Where did you get that pendant, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replies, in dark version of his usual manner, "Wouldn't you like to know, asshole?!"

Jaken asks, curiously, "My lord, Sesshomaru, what is so important about that piece of jewelry that Inuyasha has around his neck?"

Sesshomaru says, seriously, "Because Jaken, it is the Millennium Pendant that belonged to the legendary Dog Demon of Egypt, Taigoku."

Zera, Kagura, and Jaken gasp in shock and Jaken yells out, stunned, "What?! The Legendary Dog Demon, the great half-demon warrior of King Atem of Egypt, which is said who is to become the ruler of all demons!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, imp! And guess what?! My brother is his reincarnation!"

Jaken yells out, with an annoyed tone, "You lie! A damn weakling compared to my lord, Lord Sesshomaru, the reincarnation of the infamous Dog Demon of Egypt, Taigoku?!"

Shippo says, seriously, "It's true! We saw Inuyasha turn into Taigoku."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "And if you want proof…" The Millennium Pendant glows and Inuyasha then transforms into Taigoku in front of everyone causing gasps from Zera and Kagura, and a cry of stunned shock from Jaken.

Zera thinks in her mind, amazed, _"My baby brother, the reincarnation of Taigoku, the legendary hanyou of Egypt who was part of Atem's court and who has the power to harness the powers of the Egyptian Gods, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra! The one, who is to become the ruler of all demons in the Makai!"_

Tristan says, in a terrified tone, "This is insane!"

Tea asks, horrified, "But what would Inuyasha and Holly doing using that evil power for?!"

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "If it is my guess, whoever is the leader of the Orichalcos, now, used what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha since that day when they had that misunderstanding to turn him and Holly against us. Most likely, he is using Dartz's tactics: Using the darkness in people's hearts to gain control over them by promises of power or something else."

Mai clenches her fists and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Just like he did with me!"_

Sango asks, seriously, "So, Inuyasha and Holly are under the control of the Orichalcos like Kagome is under the control of Sartorius?"

Yugi says, with a plain tone, "I'm afraid so. The Orichalcos puts you under its control through the darkness in your heart. And now, Inuyasha and Holly are under control of its power and whoever has control of the Orichalcos."

Taigoku tells Melody, in a serious tone, "Melody, it's time for you to come with us!"

Melody steps back in fear and Zera steps in and she yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, Holly, don't you see that you're being brainwashed! You're not acting like yourself!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You better back off, poodle!" Everyone turns to see Tai and Agumon walking towards them, with Naruto jumping from the trees and got with Tai and Agumon.

Genki gasps in shock and he says, perplexed, "Tai! Tai, it's that you!?"

Tai tells Genki, in a dark plain tone, "Hello, Genki, it's been a while."

Joey asks Genki, "You know him?"

Genki nods and he replies, "He's a friend of mine, who were looking for a year and that lizard is Tai's Digimon partner, Agumon!"

Sango tells Genki, in a serious tone, "Well, your friend is with the control of the Orichalcos."

Genki calls out to Tai, "Tai, why are you with those guys!? Everyone at home was looking for you!"

Tai yells out, in a dark and evil nasty sneer, "Shut it, twerp! I could careless about those dorks of my 'so-called' friends!"

Genki was taken back at this and a familiar male voice calls out, with an evil chuckle, "Greetings, 'little Yugi' and Pegasus, it's been awhile" Soon after, a dark portal opens near Taigoku and Holly and none other than Dartz comes through the portal. After the portal closes and Tai, Agumon, and Naruto got to him, they, along with Taigoku and Holly give respectful bows to Dartz.

Pegasus yells out, shocked, "Dartz!"

Joey yells out, stunned, "No way! It's Dartz!"

Yugi calls out, horrified, "It can't be! Atem purified him! I saw it myself!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "I see that you've remembered me! I can't help but be touched."

Mai yells out, seriously, "What is it that you want now, Dartz!? Haven't you caused enough trouble for us, already, ten years ago!?"

Dartz says, with an evil sarcastic tone, "Miss Valentine, you look well…" Joey gets in front of Mai and he says, in a serious tone, "You're not getting anywhere near my wife again, Dartz!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "You think you are a threat to me, again, Mister Wheeler, hardly. The Pharaoh and those knights might have stopped me last time, but I told him: Darkness is eternal and as long as mankind exists in this world, the great beast also exists!"

Yugi says, seriously, "So, you are planning to revive the Great Leviathan, again?!"

Dartz says, with an evil sarcastic tone, "I see that you have grown up, 'little Yugi', and my, what a quick study that you are." Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Yes! I shall awaken the Great Leviathan, once more, and even through you greatly weakened him, his power still reigns and it shall live again!"

Joey yells out, in a nasty tone, "You sick twisted freak!"

Holly exclaims, bearing her claws, "Watch what you say about Master Dartz, Wheeler!"

Miroku asks, shocked, "_Master_ Dartz?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Yes, I've just shown Inuyasha and Holly the truth about human and demon kind and he has agreed to aid me on my quest."

Holly says, with an evil snarl, "Yeah, get rid of the filth on this planet, humans and demons, and turn this planet what it is supposed to be: A true paradise with fucking humans and demons polluting it! Starting with that brainwashing asshole, along with that bitch and her damn cousin!"

Genki leaps forward towards Holly and Sango calls out, stunned, "Genki, stop!"

Ayame yells out, worriedly, "It's too dangerous! Holly's not thinking straight!"

Genki goes over to Holly and he says, pleading, "Come on, Holly! Snap out of it! This asshole is just messing with your head! I hate Sartorius as much as you do, but you're not acting like yourself! You, Inuyasha, Tai, and Agumon have to snap out of it!" But just then, Holly rams her right fist into Genki's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs, and he gasps in shock from Holly attacking him.

Shippo shouts out, horrified, "Holly attacked Genki!"

Holly grabs Genki by the throat with her left hand and yells out, with a dark and evil angered snarl, "I thought that you would be understandable, Genki! That damn bitch, Kagome, is going to kill my brother, right before I get to spend sometime with him! I can't stand it! I really thought that you would be understandable! You know back in the Monster Rancher world, it was the humans, who created Moo, which their creation destroyed the village that I lived in. They're just as bad as the humans in this world! I kept having dreams about Inuyasha and the days that I spent with him before those fucking thugs in the Feudal Era kidnap me. Now, that whore, who abandoned Inuyasha for power is taking that away from me and I won't let her! I'll kill her with these claws, so if you get in my way, I promise you that I will kill you!" Holly slams her right fist into Genki's face, giving his a broken nose, and sending him flying into the ground, hard, causing him to skid on the ground for a few feet.

Izumi yells out, shocked, "Genki!" Izumi immediately runs forward to Genki, knees in front of him, looks at Holly and she asks, seriously, "What's wrong with you?! Isn't he your friend?"

Holly replies, in an evil nasty tone, "Yeah, until he showed us his true colors, just like the rest of the human garbage!"

Melody looks at Dartz with great anger and rage and she yells out, "You damn asshole! How dare you use my brother and sister for your sick gain?"

Dartz tells Melody, with an evil sly grin, "I was just showing them the truth, my dear. It's the same truth that I'll show you as well!" Dartz's eyes glows eerie green as he froze everyone, except for his associates, on the spot.

Koga yells out, stunned, "What the!?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I can't move!"

Dartz looks at Taigoku and he asks, with an evil sly smile, "Inuyasha, could you pick up your sister?"

Taigoku nods and he says, plainly, "Yes, sir!" Taigoku walks towards his frozen sister and Shippo yells out, begging, "Inuyasha, don't!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, you little fuzzball!"

Melody looks at her brainwashed brother, helplessly, and she says, fearfully, "Inuyasha, don't…"

Taigoku says, plainly, "Sorry, sister." Taigoku rams his right fist to Melody's chest hard, knocking the wind out of her, as she loses consciousness and fell to Taigoku's shoulder.

Zera yells out, horrified, "Melody, no!"

Taigoku carries Melody's unconscious form on his shoulder, leaps towards Dartz, his sister, and 'new' allies, he tells them, with an evil nasty tone, "I'm sick and tried of these dorks! Can we leave for now, Master Dartz?!"

Dartz tells Taigoku, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, my friend." Dartz creates a portal and goes through it himself, along with Holly, Naruto, Tai, and Agumon.

Shippo calls out, begging tone in his voice, "Inuyasha, don't!"

Taigoku replies, with a deadly sneer, "Shut up, brat! You've really pissed me off with your pranks and games for the last time! You open that mouth again and you will never open it again!" Shippo yelps in fear and Taigoku, with the unconscious form of Melody, goes through the portal as the portal closes, immediately and the portal closes, unfreezing everyone.

Zera yells out, horrified, "Melody!"

Joey yells out, angrily, "Damn it! They took her!"

Zera yells out, in an angered tone, "Damn it! When I get my hands on that asshole, Dartz, I'll see to it that he pays!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "We can't do much about it, now, Zera. Right now, Inuyasha and Holly have turned on us, like Kagome has turned on us, when she got brainwashed by Sartorius's spell."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "So, it's that little girl's fault that this happened!"

Koga yells at Zera, annoyed, "Hey, poodle, it's not Kagome's fault! That asshole, Sartorius, fed her a pack of lies and she turned her against us!"

Zera says, in an angered tone, "From what I was told, that damn walking dead priestess, Kikyo that froze Inuyasha and tried to rape him, then that brat, Kagome, just subdued him to the ground like that! I swear I've been underestimating that damn girl's stupidity all this time! Face it, wolf, that kid is a walking disaster!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Take that back, Zera!"

Zera says, in a deadly serious sneer, "You seriously want to take me on, after I easily butt whooped you, before."

Koga winces at that memory, knowing it's one of the main reasons that he stopped chasing after Kagome into becoming 'his woman'. Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn it! How can I forget!? It's thanks to this poodle that I stopped chasing after Kagome and went to Ayame! Even with the jewel shards in my legs, I couldn't keep up with Zera's speed and she nearly got me killed. She even used her nose to locate the jewel shards and just plucked them out, while I was unconscious from pain that Zera inflicted. I tried to get the jewel shards back, but I was no match for Zera__! However, Zera may be stronger and faster than I am, but I'll be damned befo__re she talks about Kagome in that manner."_

Zera scoffs and she says, with a sly sneer, "Exactly, my point, even with those jewel shards buried in your skinny legs, you were still inferior to my skills, fleabag."

Sango gets in between the two full demons and she says, "Now, you two, this isn't the time for fighting!"

Genki gets up on his feet and he says, in an angered tone, "Damn him! Dartz is using Holly, Inuyasha, Tai, and Agumon! I know that he is!"

Pegasus says, in a serious tone, "This isn't good! We just lost our 'Chosen Hanyou' to another evil force most likely to use his power for his evil gain! But why would they want with Inuyasha's half-demon sisters?"

Koemna says, in a serious tone, "I believe I may know why, everyone. Please step into the castle and I'll explain everything."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find Taigoku, Holly, Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Michael, Tyler, and Allie assembled in front of Dartz and he looks at them with an evil sly smile. In Taigoku and Holly's grip was the unconscious form of Melody with them holding her arms.

Dartz tells Taigoku, with an evil sly smile, "Excellent work out there Inuyasha."

Taigoku tells Dartz, with an evil smile, "Thank you, Master Dartz. I just wish I could have finished off those traitors and those wolves myself." Soon after, Melody groans and moans as she regains consciousness and Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "It's about time that you got up, Melody."

Melody looks around the place. Melody asks, seriously, "Okay, where the hell am I!?"

Dartz steps up and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Why? You're at my palace, my dear."

Melody looks at Dartz and she yells out, angrily, "You!?" Melody tries to attack Dartz, but Taigoku and Holly holds her firmly, so she couldn't.

Melody looks at her siblings and she yells out, "Inuyasha, Holly, what are you two doing!?"

Holly says, in a dark serious tone, "What does it look like, Melody? Stopping you from attacking Master Dartz, after he showed us the truth about the humans and demons, including that damn priestess, who broke Inuyasha's heart, and took power over him!"

Melody yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Allie says, in a dark serious tone, "You better believe it, girlfriend! That little wench was just leading your brother the entire time!"

Dartz asks Melody, with an evil sly smile, "Melody, is it true that you hate all priestesses?"

Melody yells out, nastily, "Yeah, what's it to you!?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Then, you would believe that Kagome is the same." Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I mean, it was Kagome, who used the subjugation beads for her own benefit. Treating your own brother like a common dog, with the word 'sit boy'. It was Kagome, who hurt Inuyasha by not allow herself to explain himself, when Kikyo tried to impose herself onto him. He had the look of disgust placed on his face and Kagome could plainly see it from where she was. It was thanks to the Millennium Pendant that Inuyasha is free from the cursed beads."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "I know that Kagome may be stupid, but I don't think that she'd let anyone get raped."

Taigoku says, in an evil nasty tone, "That's what I believed at first, but Master Dartz showed Holly and me the truth! That fucking wench took power over me!"

Holly says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! You hated priestess, because they go off and kill demons or half-demons like us and Kagome's a prime example."

Dartz's eyes give a slight eerie glow and then Taigoku, Holly, Melody, and Dartz find themselves back at the park in early in the morning where they see Kagome and Sartorius dueling with Sartorius using his table and Kagome using her duel disc.

Melody yells out, perplexed, "What is this?!" Soon enough, the duel goes to the point when the Sartorius's Arcana Force II-The High Priestess's stats rise from 2600/2600 to 5200/2600 causing Kagome to activate her Mirror Force trap card, but Sartorius counters it with his own trap card, causing Kagome to lose the duel.

With the duels end, Kagome falls down to her knees, her eyes become dull and glazed, and Sartorius walks over to the beaten Kagome and he tells her, "My dear?"

Kagome looks up with a solemn look in her eyes with tear flowing down and she asks, emotionlessly, "Yes?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "That half-dog demon has truly betrayed you with all of your friends. I mean, if they truly cared, they would have told you. Most likely, they already knew about this."

Kagome nods her head and she says, with a slightly angered tone, "Yes, I guess you are right."

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "It is destiny that you and I came together! I can offer you power, my dear. The power to get your revenge against all those that betrayed you, all those that hurt you, and make sure that those so-called 'friends' of yours and that half-dog demon with his precious dead priestess pay for all the pain of using you to get the Shikon Jewel. All of them wanted to use the Shikon Jewel for their own purposes especially Inuyasha."

Kagome says, with an angered sneer, "Yeah, that…that damn mutt just wanted to use that jewel to make himself into a full demon! He never cared about my feeling and he never will!" Melody gasps in shock as she looks at the seriousness and anger in her siblings' eyes and she says, in an angered tone, "That ungrateful little bitch!"

Kagome says, with an angered tone, "I don't want to feel this pain and I want…I want to get back that rotten dog for what he did!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "I could give you the power that you need to get your revenge, but when you fully see the Light, you will never be the same."

Kagome says, with an angered and a serious tone, "I don't care! As long as that pathetic mutt that witch, and all those that called themselves my friends and betrayed me pay!" Sartorius extends his hand, his body glows a sickly white, and Kagome takes his head without question causing the both of them to glow a bright sickly white light. Soon after the light fades, Melody is shaken with anger, rage, and hatred pointing towards Kagome.

Melody yells out, in an angered tone, "I can't believe it! I knew that bitch was a walking disaster, but now I know that she's no better than those fucking priestesses that Zera and I hate so much!"

Dartz slowly walks up to Taigoku, Melody, and Holly, stops in front of him, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You see, my dear Melody, Kagome chose to become with Sartorius for power and revenge. Once Kagome returns from Sartorius and when she learned what happened, she will never return since she was used like a puppet against people she would consider innocent, but that doesn't mean she won't turn on your brother again. How can you be assured that she won't turn on you too?"

Melody looks at Dartz and she says, in an angered tone, "My brother has risked his life to save that ungrateful whore in many times and what does she do in return!? She leaves him for power from that asshole, Sartorius!"

Dartz tells Melody, with an evil smile, "Melody, will you offer your skills as a demon priestess to us and in return, I'll give you the power to increase your demon priestess powers dramatically? There's even a life that you shared as Taigoku's elder sister, Setsuna."

Melody says, stunned, "Elder sister!"

Holly says, in an evil sly smile, "That's right, Melody! You see, both she and Taigoku were born from the same demon father and same human mother. She was overprotective of her brother and in fact, the Millennium Pendant was created by her."

Melody calls out, stunned, "Wait! So, I as Taigoku's elder sister, created that pendant that for him?!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "That's right, Melody. Setsuna had, like you, a hatred for all magicians and priestesses because she had a real bad experience with one. However, as part of King Atem's court, she got along with my two magicians, Mahad, who became the Dark Magician, and Mana, who's Ka or Spirit Partner was the Dark Magician Girl. Setsuna used her own form of magic called demonic priestess magic, which the same magic that you and your full demon sister, Zera used, and she had mastered it very well, which is where she got the ability to create the Millennium Pendant by somehow translating some of the text of the Millennium Spellbook. Plus, there's another sister that Taigoku had."

Holly says, in a confused tone, "Another sister?"

Dartz nods his head and he says, plainly, "That's right, my dear. Her name was Kasa and she was Taigoku's younger sister."

Holly gets a feeling on her heart when the name 'Kasa' is mention and she thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Why does that name seem so familiar to me?"_

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Kasa was taught demonic priestess magic by Setsuna and she didn't posses the same hatred towards priestesses or magicians as her older sister and she was very powerful, since she like King Atem and Taigoku can control the three Egyptian Gods."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Control the three Egyptian Gods!? That's awesome!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "The reincarnation of Kasa is in this room as we speak."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Who, Master Dartz?"

Dartz looks at Holly and he says, "Holly, could you come here for a minute?" Holly nods her head, let's go of Melody's arm as Inuyasha does the same, and walked over to Dartz.

Dartz asks, "May I see your magic stone, my dear?"

Holly gets out from her shirt, the magic stone that she uses to search for Mystery Discs in the Monster Rancher world and gives it to Dartz. Dartz sends eerie green energy to it as it glows green in color, blinding everyone in the room. As magic stone was soon returned to Holly, it glows bright and eerie green once more and Holly yells out in shock as she feels power that she never felt before, entering her body, while everyone was forced to look away from the blind light.

Tai yells out, shocked, "What the hell's going here?!"

Agumon calls out, "Beats me, Tai!" When the green light fades away, everyone, except for Dartz, gasps in shock to see the figure before them.

The figure had silver hair styled in the exact same style as Gohan's hairstyle from Dragonball Z's Namek, Ginyu, and Frieza Saga, she had Holly's dog ears, she had honey colored skin, she had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore on his forehead in his 'Pharaoh' form, except it was red colored, she was wearing the same clothing that Ishizu Ishtar's past life, Isis, wore in Ancient Egypt covering her feminine form, but it was golden in color and minus the hood, Holly's magic stone was wrapped around her neck and golden earrings with the Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Horus, in the middle of each earring. She was wearing on her feet, white formal Egyptian shoes, strapped to her back was a sword similar to the one that Gohan used from Dragonball Z's Saiyan Saga and an Egyptian Duel Disc, a Diadiankh, attached to her left wrist.

Tai asks, stunned, "Whoa! It's that Holly!?"

Taigoku says, stunned, "Ka…Kasa! Kasa, is that you!?"

The Holly look-a-like looks around her body and she asks, in a mature version of Holly's dark surprised tone, "What the hell!? What happened to me!? Why am I wearing these odd clothes?"

Dartz replies, in a plain tone, "You've taken the form of Kasa, Taigoku's younger sister, except your powers have increased thanks to the Orichalcos of course." Dartz looks at Melody, who was speechless, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, do you see the power of the Orichalcos? With it, you'll be able to help your brother get your and his revenge against Sartorius, including the rotten reincarnated priestess that broke your dear brother's heart. Don't you want to help hurt Kagome Higurashi the same way that she hurt your brother and this time, none of Inuyasha's former friends could stop you?"

Melody hesitates for a second, then the images that Dartz showed her entered her mind, including the times that Kagome had used the subjugation bead spell on Inuyasha that she believed that was misusing them, and she says, angrily, "Of course, I want to get the power to help Inuyasha destroy Sartorius and give that selfish bitch, Kagome, a piece of my mind on why it's not nice to mess with family, excluding Sesshomaru of course."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "As you wish!" Just then Dartz touches Melody's forehead with the right and index fingers of his right hand, eerie green energy transfers into Melody, and she yells out as the evil energy surges through her body and the Seal of Orichalcos appears below her feet. After a few seconds, the seal fades away from Melody's feet, Dartz takes his fingers off Melody's forehead, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead with evil red in her eyes for a few seconds. After they fade away, Dartz tells Melody, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to our family, Melody. You are now a warrior of the Orichalcos."

Allie calls out, with an evil sly tone, "Yeah! Welcome to our family, girlfriend!"

Melody bows in front of Dartz and she says, with a dark plain tone unlike her before, "Thank you, Master Dartz, and soon we'll have that damn bitch, Kagome, begging for mercy once we're done with her."

Kasa says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, we're talking!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I think it's time to awaken Melody's sleeping powers." Dartz places his right hand onto Melody's forehead and Melody yells out in shock as she feels power that she never felt before surge into her body while the others are forced to close their eyes from the bright eerie green light, once again.

Tyler yells out, shocked, "Again!" When the eerie green light fades and everyone is able to look again, they gasp to see another female dog humanoid figure.

This figure had Melody's silver hair in the same style as Melody, Melody's dog ears were still on her head, she also had honey colored skin, she had on a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore on his forehead in his 'Pharaoh' form, except it was black in color, she was wearing the same clothing that Mana, one of Atem's faithful magicians and friend, covering her flawless feminine form, with well-developed, well-shaped, voluptuous curves, except it was also golden in color and for the hat that Mana was wearing, with a golden belt and her slender and well-toned legs were showing, wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline golden wristbands and a pair of golden high-heeled boots similar to the Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon (AN: Again people, I don't watch the show, I just remembered it from when my sister used to watch it!!), except it had the Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Horus, on the center of each boot. She was also wearing the same necklace as Mana with the jewel being dark violet in color, she had in her right hand, a black staff with a red jewel on top, and she had a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Michael says, in a stunned tone, "No way! Is that Inu…I mean Taigoku's big sister."

Taigoku says, in a serious tone, "I know that face a mile away!"

The Melody look-a-like looks around her body and she asks, in a mature and eerie voice of Melody's dark surprised tone, "Whoa!? What in the hell am I wearing!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Just like with Holly's 'transformation' to Kasa, you've taken the form of Setsuna, Taigoku and Kasa's elder sister!"

Naruto says, with awe, "Man, Taigoku's elder sister is pretty cute!"

Taigoku looks at Naruto and he yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "I really hope for your sake, Naruto that you're not hitting on my sister!"

Naruto yelps in shock and fear and he says, nervously, "Whoa! It's not like that, Inuyasha, I swear!" Naruto thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! The Pervy Sage's influence must be getting to me!"_

Setsuna looks at her high-heeled boots and she asks, "What are these weird things on my feet? They have the same symbol as Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant."

Allie looks at Kasa's earrings and she asks, "The same with these earrings?"

Dartz replies, in a plain tone, "Those are Kasa and Setsuna's Millennium Items, the Millennium Earrings and the Millennium Boots. The Millennium Boots give the user like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, but it also, like Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant, allows the user to perform ninjutsu arts, similar to the ones of the ninja like Mister Uzumaki perform, and the wearer is immune to all magic and potions. No one but Setsuna or her reincarnation can remove them, the only way that she can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Boots can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else then he or she will get a VERY painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity. The Millennium Boots have it's own power, it increases the power of the legs of the user, meaning Melody is even faster than the wolf demon, Koga, when he had the sacred jewel shards attached to his legs and Melody's agility has further increased as well, even with the power of the Orichalcos given it much more power."

Setsuna says, with an evil sly grin, "Hey, I like it! This is too much!"

Dartz motions at Kasa's Millennium Earrings and he says, "Then, there's Kasa's Millennium Earrings, it's the same as the other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures and it has the similar powers as Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant and Melody's Millennium Boots with immunity of all magic and potions and ninjutsu arts. The Millennium Earrings has the power to copy any techniques, but you have to have to energy to do so, which is why Holly needs training, as well as Inuyasha and Melody. Like the Millennium Pendant, the Millennium Earrings can't be touched by another."

Taigoku says, with an evil smile, "So, what are we waiting for?" Taigoku soon transforms back to Inuyasha as well as Setsuna and Kasa transforms back to Melody, without the Millennium Boots, and Holly, without the Millennium Earrings.

As the three Orichalcos controlled half-dog demons resumed their training elsewhere, Dartz thinks in his mind, in an evil sly grin, _"Everything is at place! We can take care of little Yugi and his group later, but all there's standing in my way is Sartorius and this force that's working with him. Once that force is out of the way and with enough power, the Great Leviathan will soon rise again!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile back at Pegasus's castle, we find Yugi and his friends, along with Inuyasha, Melody and Holly's 'former' friends, allies, and family, including Kikyo, who was tied up in the moment, Pegasus and Koenma in the living room, with Koenma explaining about Melody and Holly's past life in Ancient Egypt and when he was finished everyone, except for Sesshomaru and Kikyo, who had their eyes widened in shock, fear, and surprise, but mostly fear from Kikyo, gasps in shock.

Shippo says, in a surprised tone, "Whoa! So, Melody and Holly are Inuyasha's sisters still in Ancient Egypt!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And very powerful ones to be exact!"

Kikyo asks, in an annoyed and serious tone, "I can not believe that you people gave Inuyasha the power to be immune to every priestess spell there is! Do you know what you've done!?"

Zera yells at Kikyo, in an annoyed tone, "As a matter of fact we do, we were told that it was you, who's the main cause of this whole mess, wench! You couldn't leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone, couldn't you?! You're lucky that you're still here after what you have done!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "Sartorius has deceived me! If I had known that he had the sacred jewel with him, then I would have forced him to return it!"

Izumi asks Kikyo, "This has bothered me from the start, but why do you want Inuyasha to go to Hell with you, when he wanted to stay in the living with Higurashi."

Kikyo replies, in a flat monotone voice, "I don't think you'll ever understand why, child. Inuyasha does not belong in this time or Kagome belongs in the Feudal Era. All Kagome ever does is treat Inuyasha like a common dog and cause nothing but trouble! If she hadn't got her emotions get the better of her, then we wouldn't be in this mess! She's the main cause of this dilemma not me!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Hey, watch it, claypot!"

Zera tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "You, priestess, for once I partially agree with you!"

Sango yells out, angrily, "Zera, you can't!"

Zera tells Sango, in a serious tone, "Can't what, Sango!? If Kagome hadn't got her emotions get the better of her, then we wouldn't be in this mess with my three siblings being brainwashed by some other asshole! If that girl just uses her brain and her emotions, fifty percent of the time, each, then she'd come to realize that Kikyo is a priestess and with a priestess, there's a chance that she has a spell that would freeze a person in place! True, everytime that Kagome uses those goddamn beads, when it's completely unnecessary, I may bash her on the head a few times and I agree she may treat Inuyasha like a common dog! Plus, I believe that Kagome would never be a good enough mate for my brother!"

Miroku tells Zera, in a serious tone, "Zera, that's being a bit harsh!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "It's the truth, monk!" Zera glares at Kikyo and she says, "However, that's my brother's choice that he wants to be with that girl, not anyone else and especially yours! You, however, I don't think that you're should be a good mate with my brother at all, since you use SPELLS to get him to love him! That's RAPE!! Personally, I don't see what my brother has even saw in you or that brat, Kagome, before. As a matter of fact, I wished that Inuyasha got himself a good looking female full demon that would love him like Kagome does and the some of the same qualifications as that girl, but no he had to stick with idiotic humans, even worse priestesses! In my opinion, both you and Kagome are to blame for this!"

Shippo yells out, angrily, "Zera! That's not true!"

Zera yells at Shippo, annoyed, "Shut it, fox! Don't interrupt me, again!" Shippo yelps in fear at Zera's glare and tone and she says, "If this walking dead sideshow hadn't froze Inuyasha in place and tried to rape him or if Kagome hadn't gotten her emotions to get the better of her and allowed Inuyasha to explain himself, then my siblings, along with Kagome would be here, rather than being used as puppets for two assholes! Both of you are complete idiots! However, if I were Inuyasha, then I'd just dump the two of you away, but that was his choice if he wanted to be with you! However, if I had to choice between the two of you for Inuyasha's mate, it would be Kagome and definitely NOT you, Kikyo!"

Kikyo says, in an annoyed snarl, "What!? You do realize that both of them are from different times!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "True, but from what I've heard, you wouldn't accept Inuyasha as a half-demon, which makes you no different from the humans that he's met, as a matter of fact, you wanted Inuyasha to turn into a full human for you and he agreed. Am I right!?"

Kikyo growls in annoyance and Zera says, in a serious tone, "And it was Kagome, who was the first human, other than Inuyasha's mother, that has ever accepted him as who he is, a half-demon and that's pretty much good enough for me, except with those beads part."

Everyone, except for Sesshomaru and Kagura, who seemed uninterested, looked at Zera with disbelief and Sango asks, curiously, "Did I just here Zera of all people complementing Kagome, just now?"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "Don't push it, demon slayer! I still think that girl is a poor choice of a mate! Now, I'm going to tell you what I told the wolf, when I got him to stay the hell away from Kagome, unless it's trying to save her life or anything else, except for flirting."

Koga says, in an annoyed growl, "Thanks for the reminder."

Zera tells Kikyo, in a deadly serious tone, "If we ever get my siblings and Kagome from those assholes and if I find you anywhere near Inuyasha, again, then I promise you that I have many tricks with my demonic priestess spells that would make you wish that you were still dead!" Kikyo gives a rare wince in fear at this, knowing that her skills are no match for Zera's power.

Joey says, fearfully, "Whoa! Inuyasha and Holly's sister is pretty scary!"

Myoga tells Joey, in a plain tone, "That's nothing, Joey. The last priestess that tried to kill of Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, and Lady Holly when they were little pups never made it to the next village. You see, many demons know and mostly fear Lady Zera and called her 'Zera the Destroyer'."

Genki and Izumi yelp in shock and fear and Genki says, fearfully, "Yow, Zera the Destroyer! Whoa! Remind me to never get on her bad side!"

Izumi says, in a nervous tone, "Yeah, no kidding, Genki!"

Kagura says, wanting to change the subject, "Anyways, back to the important matter with Sartorius and the reincarnations!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Right! As you know, Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Taigoku, while Melody is the reincarnation of Setsuna, the eldest, and Holly is the reincarnation of Kasa. Setsuna was the one, who founded demonic priestess magic and which she mastered pretty well."

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Which is one of the reasons why I admire her so much and to thank that my sister, Melody, is her reincarnation!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Anyways, it was her demonic priestess magic, which is where she got the ability to create the Millennium Pendant, Boots, and Earrings by somehow translating some of the text of the Millennium Spellbook."

Shippo yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Taigoku's sister made the Millennium Pendant, Boots, and Earrings!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "From what the elders told us, the Millennium Pendant was worn by Taigoku, which all of us pretty much covered with, the Millennium Boots was worn by Setsuna, and the Millennium Earrings was won by Kasa."

Tristan says, in a plain tone, "And here I thought, there were only seven Millennium Items."

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "The Millennium Boots gives the user like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, similar abilities that Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant has, and no one but Setsuna or her reincarnation can remove them, the only way that she can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Boots can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else other than anyone from spirit world touches them, then he or she will get a VERY painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity. The Millennium Boots have its own power, it increases the power of the legs of the user, meaning Melody is even faster than the wolf demon prince when he had the sacred jewel shards attached to his legs and Melody's agility has further increased as well."

Koga says, in a snarl, "Oh great, now that poodle is now faster than me, now!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "What's the matter, wolf? Jealous?"

Koga yells at Zera, annoyed, "Hardly!"

Yugi says, seriously, "Hey, knock it off, you two! We're on the same side here, so let's not fight!"

Koemna then says, "That's right, Sesshomaru! Then, there's Kasa's Millennium Earrings, it's the same as the other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures and it has the similar powers as Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant and Melody's Millennium Boots with immunity of all magic and potions and ninjutsu arts. The Millennium Earrings has the power to copy any techniques that it sees, but you have to have to energy and the power to do so. Like the Millennium Pendant, the Millennium Earrings can't be touched by another. Most likely, Dartz would have used the power of the Orichalcos to awaken Melody and Holly's hidden powers."

Shippo yelps out, shocked, "What!? That would mean they'd come to attack us!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "The Orichalcos is a much dangerous force like the impure light that Sartorius uses to bring Yusuke and Kagome into his control. It uses the power of the darkness to control its victims and doing its bidding. Does anyone heard about a city called Atlantis?"

Izumi says, plainly, "Who hasn't? Atlantis proved to be a lost city that sunk into the bottom of the sea."

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "Well, Atlantis really did exist and Dartz was its king!"

Genki yells out, shocked, "Are you serious!? Atlantis, exists!?"

Shippo says, stunned, "And Dartz was the king!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right and Dartz was its king, last king to be exact! Ten thousand years ago, Atlantis was an island isolated from the rest of the world and was a perfect civilization. One day, however, meteors rained down upon the kingdom. These meteorites were mysterious and powerful stones of the Orichalcos, and glows an eerie green. These stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, even more advanced than the modern world of today. But with power comes corruption and greed."

Botan says, in a plain tone, "Ironheart, the former king of Atlantis, gave his throne to his son, Dartz. Soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in people, turning those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Dartz witnessed his own wife become a horrid, ugly beast. Confused and frightened, Dartz consulted a stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted Dartz great power and lent him soldiers to do his bidding. It also gave him control of a powerful beast, the Great Leviathan, which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil. Eventually, Dartz became corrupted and misguided."

Koenma says, plainly, "Ironheart and Dartz's daughter Chris fled and called upon the world of Duel Monsters and its guardians, the three Legendary Dragons, in actuality, three soldiers whom Dartz had transformed into dragons to weaken their power, for help against the corrupted Dartz. One day, an army of goodly magical creatures, including the three dragons, led by Ironheart met with Dartz's army of evil Orichalcos soldiers and the Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side being victorious. The three dragons were frozen in ice, and the magical creatures were sent back to their own world. The bestial soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, and the Great Leviathan was sealed away from this world. The island of Atlantis sank beneath the sea."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "So, the corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe the world to be a wicked place, and that man had an inherent wickedness in his heart."

Koemna says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Miroku. The transformation the Orichalcos had inflicted on his fellow Atlantians was, he believed, the punishment for being wicked, as the outside of man became as twisted as their inside. Dartz was driven to revive the Great Leviathan to raze the world, so that he may remake it in the image of glorious Atlantis. And to do so, Dartz required human souls. He proceeded to wander the Earth for the next ten thousand years, while being kept alive by the power of the Orichalcos, and knew he had found one of the powerful souls he required when he encountered the Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, witnessing his control of the powers of darkness and his ability to command Duel Monsters. He witnessed the Pharaoh, with Slifer the Sky Dragon, pursuing Bakura and his Diabound, however Dartz could not capture the Pharaoh's soul because Bakura was in his way so he had to wait five thousand years for the Pharaoh to resurface and get his second chance."

Botan says, in a serious tone, "Eventually, Dartz established a multinational conglomerate named Paradius, which became a well-known, yet mysterious force in the business world. But this was not the only organization Dartz had formed. He also controlled the an organization, a group formed to gather souls to feed the Great Leviathan by challenging unsuspecting players to games of Duel Monsters only to have their souls taken by The Seal of Orichalcos, a card he had suffused with the Orichalcos's power."

Koenma then says, seriously, "For ten thousand years, Dartz collected the souls of his adversaries in order to fuel the return of the Great Leviathan into this world. With time, the number of souls Dartz had stolen stretched into the millions, thanks in part to his minions, whose lives Dartz, himself, manipulated to make them feel only hatred, molding them to be ideal servants to his cause. He gave them each a small fragment of the Orichalcos, which can be used to break the Seal of Orichalcos from outside in case of emergency. Once aware of the fact that the Pharaoh had been reincarnated and his spirit revived ten years ago, Dartz began his plan to take his soul by stealing the Egyptian God Cards, using their power along with human souls to revitalize the Leviathan."

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "I know where this is going! Joey, Kaiba, and I freed and unite forces with the Legendary Dragons as the souls of both us and the others came under threat. Events eventually converge on a duel between Atem, Kaiba, and Dartz, in which Atem claims victory by unlocking the power of the Legendary Dragons and returning them to their true forms. Kaiba, Joey and my souls are freed from the clutches of the Leviathan. However, Dartz sacrificed his own soul, with his body reduced to dust, to give Leviathan enough power to fully resurrect and raise Atlantis once more. In the ensuing battle, Atem freed the spirits of the Egyptian Gods from within the Leviathan, and together, they destroy it, freeing all the captive souls. However, a trace of its darkness remains, along with Dartz's soul, which Atem is able to banish, freeing Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos and allowing him to be reunited with the spirits of his father and daughter. As Atlantis sank beneath the waves, Dartz's spirit was finally freed to be with his family."

Genki asks, in a curious tone, "But if Dartz went to the afterlife and was freed, then how did he come back with the Orichalcos?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We don't know about that! However, there was force that was helping the Orichalcos convince Dartz that the people of the world are evil and help curse the Legendary Knights as dragons. We believe that this power is in possession of Sartorius."

All of our heroes and heroines, except for Sesshomaru and Kikyo, who's eyes widened in shock, gasp in shock and Joey says, stunned, "Another force helping the Orichalcos!"

Yugi asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Koenma nods his head and replies, "Yes, I'm very sure, Yugi. This evil power that helped the Orichalcos warped Dartz's mind and cursed the Legendary Knights into dragons is an evil light, much like the one that's used by Sartorius to corrupt the minds and emotions."

Tea asks, curiously, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Pegasus stands up and he says, in a serious tone, "Well, I propose that Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Tea go to Duel Academy as teachers to help with the case with Sartorius and Dartz, since we guess that their next moves will be at Duel Academy."

Joey yells out, stunned, "What!? That would mean that I'd be working for Kaiba!"

Mai tells Joey, in a serious tone, "Well, deal with it, if you ever want to see Yusuke or Kagome ever again!"

Joey sighs defeated and he says, "Fine!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Tokyo, we find a familiar feminine figure walking down the sidewalks, carrying a couple of suitcases. This female looked to be sixteen-years-old, with brown hair down to her kneecaps. This female was wearing a black tanktop which hugged her well-developed and well-shaped bust, a black baseball cap, which was covering her brown eyes, and blue jeans with black high-heeled boots.

The female thinks in her mind, amazed, _"I really can't believe that I've been gone for two months from this world, instead of ten years in Demon World!"_ The female takes off her cap, which revealed to be other than Yusuke's 'former' girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, coming back from Demon World and she was heading home. Keiko thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"Although, Raizen's servants were real good to me with my training and I could control that 'dark side' of me…well sometimes. It'll be worth it if it'll help me get Yusuke back from that asshole, Sartorius! First, I'll go home to take a good shower, then I'll head over KaibaCrop to enroll in Duel Academy so we'd work with getting Yusuke and Kagome back and defeat Sartorius!"_ Just then, Keiko heard a sound coming from an alley and she stops. Soon after, a creature that scared her comes out.

This creature was a cat, but it seemed like a cat to Keiko at first. It has mysterious black fur, beautiful violet eyes, dark blue gloves covering its paws, black and dark violet striped tail, and golden tail ring. Keiko walked closer to the strange looking cat, which appeared to be sweating and tired and weak, slugging on its two hind legs.

Keiko raises an eyebrow and she thinks, confused, _"Is that a cat or something?"_ Keiko yelps in shock as the 'cat' fell into unconsciousness to the ground. Keiko soon took pity of the poor creature as she lets go of her suitcases and carries the unconscious cat to her arms. She then goes over to her suitcases and heads for home.

Keiko then approached her family's diner as she opened the door and she was soon grabbed in a hug by her mother and father.

Mrs. Yukimura says, excitedly, "Oh Keiko, I'm so glad that you're finally home!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "It's nice to see you too, mom!" Keiko then was released and Mr. Yukimura asks, "So, how was Demon World?"

Keiko replies, "Well, sometimes, it got scary, but with friends like Kari and Kira, who recently got changed into a half-demon, then it wasn't so bad."

Mr. Yukimura notices the cat in his daughter's arms and he asks, "Hey, Keiko, what are you doing with a stray?"

Keiko replies, plainly, "Well, she needs some water and food. The poor thing must have been hungry and thirsty and I couldn't just leave it to die out there. It's too hot outside anyways, so please can she stay here with me for a while!"

Keiko's parents looked at each other for a bit, then looked at their daughter and Mrs. Yukimura replies, with a smile, "Sure, but it'll be your responsibility to take care of it, until we find the other."

Keiko smiles and she replies, "Thanks, mom!" After getting a wet cloth, Keiko laid the cat on the couch in the living room and then applied then wet cloth on its forehead as the cat heavily breathed.

Keiko says, in a solemn tone, "You poor thing…you must have been in the sun a lot." Keiko knees down as the cat finally regained consciousness, by opening its eyes.

Keiko says, with a smile, "You're awake!"

The black cat looks around and Keiko and she asks, in a feminine voice, "Where am I?"

Keiko was taken back at this and she says, surprised, "Wow! You can talk!"

The black cat sits up and she replies, taking off the wet cloth from her forehead, "Of course, all Digimon can talk you know?"

Keiko tilts her head and she says, perplexed, "You're one of those Digimon! The ones that was invading the city Odaiba about four years ago!"

The black cat says, with a smile, "That's right! I'm BlackGatomon, a Champion Level Digimon!"

Keiko replies, with her own smile, "I'm Keiko! Keiko Yukimura!"

BlackGatomon jumps to her feet and she says, "Well, thank you for taking me out of that heat, Keiko!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Hey, do you have a place to stay? You're more than welcome to stay here."

BlackGatomon looks at Keiko and she says, "As a matter of fact, I don't have a place to stay at the moment and I don't know how I got from the DigiWorld in the first place."

Keiko asks, confused, "The DigiWorld! Is that a place where you're from?"

BlackGatomon nods her head and she says, "That's right! It's where all Digimon are from and similar to this world!"

Keiko stands up and she says, plainly, "Well, BlackGatomon, I have to take a shower and I'll be heading out."

BlackGatomon asks, "Where are you going?"

Keiko replies, "I'm going to enroll to Duel Academy, which is the number one dueling schools in the world."

BlackGatomon notices a hint of sadness and anger in Keiko's eyes and she asks, "Did something happen to you that made you sad, Keiko?"

Keiko was surprised at this and she asks, "What do you mean?"

BlackGatomon replies, "Well, when I look into a person's eyes, I can tell how they are feeling. Right now, you have some sadness and anger in your eyes. Like something is hurting you inside."

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "If you're referring to a certain asshole that is ruining my life, then you're right in the ballpark. It's thanks to him that I've lost the one person in the world that I really love and care for." Keiko soon tells BlackGatomon about Yusuke, his cases, and what has happened to her this past year.

BlackGatomon says, in an angered tone, "So thanks to this Sartorius human, you've lost your boyfriend and your best friend to him."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "That's right!" Keiko clenches her fists as her eyes turn eerie demonic-like golden eyes, which scared BlackGatomon and she says, nervously, "Keiko…?"

Keiko says, in a dark angered tone, "It's all thanks to that sick bastard that I've lost both Yusuke and Kagome to him, just because they're these 'Chosen Duelists' that he needs for some kind of world domination plan. First he's broke Kagome and Inuyasha up to take control of Kagome with a pack of lies about him, then he had someone force a kiss to me, which got Yusuke to break up with me, he brainwashed Yusuke with a pack of lies about me and used what happened when the Spirit World Defense Force wanted to kill Yusuke off, after he turned into a half-demon, and set me up with a trap that nearly cost me all of my friends. I have every right to be angry!" Soon after, Keiko's demonic golden eyes were turned back to brown and she tells BlackGatomon, nervously, "Sorry about that! It's a bad habit that I got from my new demonic powers. I've tried hard to restrain it, but anytime that I'm reminded what Sartorius has done to me."

BlackGatomon asks, "Are you sure that you'll be okay, Keiko?"

Keiko nods her head and she says, "I'll try to be…it's just going to so hard to look at Yusuke's cold eyes with me winch at the sight of it and the same for Kagome too."

BlackGatomon's stomach soon growls as she lets out a nervous laugh and she says, "I don't suppose you have any food."

Keiko replies, perplexed, "I may, but I don't know what Digimon eat."

BlackGatomon replies, "Any food that humans eat."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm pretty sure that we got something for you. Wait here!" Keiko went over to the kitchen and got out a few food items from the fridge, namely bread, pudding, meat, and cheese. She then made a sandwich and got a drink then went to the living room. She then gave it to BlackGatomon and she says, with a smile, "Here you go!"

BlackGatomon says, with a smile, "Thanks, Keiko!" BlackGatomon then started to devour the food like there's no tomorrow, surprising Keiko a lot. Keiko tells BlackGatomon, "Listen, I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be back here, okay." Keiko then runs off to her room, upstairs and twenty minutes later she comes back with a change of clothes, which would be a pink shirt and jeans, with red sneakers.

BlackGatomon goes and hops onto Keiko's right shoulder and she asks, "Mind if I come?"

Keiko tells BlackGatomon, in a serious tone, "Sure, but you have to act like a normal cat and don't talk, since the world isn't ready to here about Digimon yet."

BlackGatomon says, with a smile, "Okay, Keiko!" Soon after, Keiko and BlackGatomon got out of the diner and walked straight to the train station to Domino City.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At KaibaCrop a few minutes later, we find Seto Kaiba in his office, with Syrus Truesdale, Ryoko Lyon, Mia, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Hikari and Kira Urameshi in front of him, after hearing the shocking news.

Hikari yells out, seriously, "No way! How could you allow that to happen!?"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "That's a boneheaded move!" Soon after, Keiko comes into the office and she was surprised to see her friends there. Keiko asks, curiously, as she walked towards her friends, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Ayumi replies, "Well, we're going to enroll into Duel Academy and it's possible to do so."

Keiko asks, "So, what's the problem?"

Hikari tells Keiko, "Well, our Chancellor, Sheppard is going away for a while and Doctor Crowler is in charge."

Keiko yells out, shocked, "What!? You mean the one that really hate Slifers and would do anything to have Jaden expelled!"

Kira says, in a plain tone, "That's the one! Knowing Crowler, he may try to do that or worse, tear down the Slifer Red. He'll just abuse his given power!"

Kaiba says, in a serious tone, "I know that the choice is not the most popular one, but I know about Crowler's attempts to expel Jaden Yuki from Kagome Higurashi and I've taken some steps that it doesn't happen. Crowler and I made an arrangement, stating that if he tries anything to expel him then, he'll be fired from Duel Academy and see to it that he never gets a job that involves dueling. Which is why I've called Hikari and Kira Urameshi here! I've looked in your files from Duel Academy and I've gotten some useful information about them. It seems that Hikari is respected and feared in Duel Academy, but mostly feared by her fellow Obelisks and respected by Slifer Red students, mostly. Anyway, I'm going to cut to the chase, here, I've given Hikari and Kira to monitor Crowler's performance without him knowing it and you two will give Crowler no more or less than three strikes. If he loses those three strikes and they're good enough for me, then he'll be stripped of 'temporary Chancellor' and Hikari will be 'temporary Chancellor' and Kira will be 'temporary Vice-Chancellor' until Sheppard comes back to Duel Academy."

Ryoko yells out, shocked, "Hikari and Kira will be in charge if Crowler messes up three times!"

Kaiba nods his head and he says, "That's right! Now, from what I've heard that Yugi and his geek squad are enrolling as teachers in my school."

Hikari yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Yugi is one of our teachers!"

Kaiba nods his head and he says, "Plus, even he and his friends will be motioning Crowler as well. The reason why that I've appointed Crowler as Chancellor is that since he hold seniority in Duel Academy, then he's more suited for the job."

Kira says, in a serious tone, "I guess that's fair."

Kaiba says, with a sly smile, "Now, on with your enrollment to Duel Academy, let's get started."

It's been a month since Keiko, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Mia got themselves enrolled into Duel Academy and right now, in the streets of Tokyo in the early morning, we find a familiar male figure working down the streets. This male figure is sixteen-years-old with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt over his well-developed and muscular chest, with a red jacket, jeans, and white sneakers. He was now carrying backpack and he looked like he needed a shower. The male figure says, plainly, _"Man! It's really great to be back home! Boy! That Genkai can really run a guy down to his knees!"_ The male is none other than our Elemental Hero duelist and spirit detective, Jaden Yuki, back from Genkai's temple and right now, he looked pretty worn out. Jaden says, in a plain tone, "Entrance exams for Duel Academy starts in four hours and I have to get ready before hand."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that very same morning, we find at a group of one boy and two girls running from the train station in Domino. The boy of the group is the same age as Yusuke, Kagome, Jaden, Davis, and TK with black hair with a little braided hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a traditional red Chinese fighting dress shirt over his well-developed and muscular shirt with long sleeve, black pants, and Chinese black fighting shoes. He had a belt where his Dueling Deck was at with his KC2 Duel Disc to his left wrist.

The first female was the same age, she had short bluish black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress, over a white shirt, with white socks and brown formal shoes. She too had a KC2 duel disc to her left wrist.

The second female was the same age, she had long dark brown hair covering all of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue kimono and black pants, with brown sandals. Strapped around her upper body was an artillery belt with dozens of little scapulas and a big scapula attached to her back, wrapped around her slender and feminine waist was a belt that held her dueling deck and attached to her left wrist was a KC2 Duel Disc.

The ponytail boy yells out to the two girls behind him, "Come on, you slowpokes!"

The black haired girl calls out, "We're running as fast as we can, Ranma!"

The dark brown haired girl says, with a smile, "Well, we can't blame Ran-chan, Akane! Ever since we were little, he loved Duel Monsters so it's no surprise that he's too excited!"

Akane says, drolly, "No joke, Ukyo!"

Ranma used incredible agility to jump from the sidewalks and to the fence. He then ran on top of the fence and Akane yells out, "Ranma, wait!" Ukyo grabs Akane and jumps onto the fence and runs after Ranma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, in front of the Kaiba Dome, we find a group of six boys and one girl rush over to the Kaiba Dome. One, who running in the front, was a sixteen-year-old boy with a red and blue baseball cap covering his navy blue hair, with matching eyes, burning with determination and pride. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a red jacket over it, he also had dark blue figureless gloves and navy blue jeans, upon his head, he wore a blue, white and red baseball cap turned backwards.

Another one of the boys, who was running behind the navy-haired teen, was a seventeen-year-old tall teenager with blue gray hair at the front and dark blue at the back, with narrowed crimson eyes. He had two blue triangular marks on each cheek and wore navy blue pants, which held up with a red belt with a dueling deck pouch, he also wore a navy blue shirt covered by a black vest, and had black figureless gloves and a two-ended scarf around his neck.

Behind the two-tuned haired boy was a boy of the same age as the two-tuned haired one, who with golden cat's eyes, with long black hair tied with a white ribbon that reached to his kneecaps. He wore black pants with a white Chinese top, round his waist, was a red piece of cloth like a belt, where his dueling pouch was kept. He was also wearing red figureless red, each had a yin and yang symbol, as well as a bed headband with the same symbol.

Behind the Chinese top wearing boy was a teenager at the same age as the navy haired boy, with blonde hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a light yellow shirt with green sleeves, orange cargo pants with an orange jumper tied around his waist, where his dueling deck pouch was kept. He also had dark green figureless gloves.

Behind the blonde was a boy, who was at the age of thirteen-year-old with crimson hair and emerald eyes, which in between had some kind of mark. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and pants that had the left side wore up.

Behind the red haired boy was a boy, who was sixteen-years-old and was at the same height as Syrus Truesdale, he had dark brown hair that covered most of his face making it impossible to see his eyes, but he wore a large pair of glasses were his eyes were. He wore a cream-colored button up shirt with a dark green tie, he also had dark cream-colored shorts, and under his arm, he carried a gray laptop.

Behind was a girl, who was sixteen-years-old, with brown hair and crimson eyes. She wore a green shirt, yellow skirt, and an orange jacket, wearing a red belt with she kept her dueling deck in a pouch. Each of the group had KC2 Duel Discs attached to their left arms.

The navy haired teen yells out, "Come on, slowpokes, or we are going to be late!"

The brown haired girl says, drolly, "That's ironic coming from Tyson!"

The blonde haired boy says, "Man! I never thought I would see Tyson so excited for a test before!"

The red haired boy says, with a sly grin, "Hello, Max! This is Duel Academy that we are talking about! If we were talking about any other school and any other test, he would be moaning and groaning!"

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "I heard that, Daichi!"

The short boy with the brown hair says, with a smile, "Well, you have to admit that we shouldn't be surprised. Tyson has been dueling since she was a little boy. Besides beyblading, Tyson is one of the best duelists back at home! He's defeated anyone that dared to challenge her! He could be the very next 'King of Games'!"

Tyson tells the brown haired boy, with a smile, "Thanks, Kenny!"

The two-tuned boy says, in a plain tone, "Maybe, if you guys stop talking, we'd hurry to the Kaiba Dome!"

Tyson says, drolly, "Typical Kai!"

The brown haired girl says, with a smile, "We better hurry. We don't want to be late for our field tests." Soon enough, they arrive at the front desk in the Kaiba Dome and they signed in and the man with the two ladies gave them their numbers.

The man, who has brown hair, black glasses over his eyes, and wearing a formal suit, tells them, "Here you go, kids. Now, be ready for when your number is called, you must report immediately to dueling field that you are assigned to."

The group replies in unison, "Thank you, sir!" Soon enough, the group immediately head inside and after they were gone, a huge cloud of smoke appears seemly out of nowhere in front of the two girls and one man 'manning' the front desk.

The man yelps out in total shock and surprise and he states, surprised, "What the?!" When the smoke and dust clears, there are five people standing in front of him.

The main figure is an adult male of late twenties, probably around twenty-nine years of age, with dark-blue whitish type hair, a headband across his forehead that's covering his left eye with a metal plate in the center of the headband with a image of a leaf engraved in it, he had dark blue shirt with red spiraling circles on the top portion the sleeveless, a dark green best with pouches on the front of the vest, dark blue pants, white clothes wrapped around his lower legs, and he has wearing open-toe shoes like sandals exposing his toenails. With this male figure are three sixteen year old teens, two girls, and one boy, with the boy on the right of him and the two girls on the left.

The first female is sixteen years old with bright pink hair that's goes to the tops of her shoulders, a headband across the middle of her scalp with a metal plate in the center of the headband with the image of leaf engraved on it, lovely emerald green eyes, she has a red sleeveless vest over her chest and body, dark pink elbow pads on her elbows, black gloves on her hands, broken pink skirt over black shorts with two pouches over her right leg, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The second female is the same age as the first with black hair that goes mid-waist down her back, her eyes are unusual with lavender seemly pupil-less eyes, but even through they don't have pupils, her eyes show plenty of emotion, she has a headband around her neck that has a metal plate that attached on the center of the headband with the image of the leaf engraved in the center of the plate, she has a purple and white jacket over her other clothes, she has dark blue pants with two pouches attached to her left leg, and she has open sandals on her feet, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The male on the adult man's right is also fifteen year with black hair that flows down the side of his head, black eyes, an expressionless look on his face, gray shirt that open in his chest area, exposing much of his muscular chest, dark blue open fingered gloves on his hands over the long sleeved grey shirt, large violet rope around his waist with a robe covering the upper portion of his dark blue shirt, and black open-toed boots on his feet. He has two pouches attached to the violet rope around his waist, one on the left side, and the other on the ride side.

All three teens have old fashioned Battle City-type Duel Disc attached to their left wrists and the adult male says, in a plain tone, "All right, everyone. Here we are."

The pink haired girl says, with an excited tone, "All right, we're finally here!" The pink haired girl looks at the black haired boy and asks, "Isn't this great, Sasuke!"

The black haired boy, Sasuke, 'hn' as the adult male then says, in a plain tone, "Come on everyone. We need get your registered first."

The pink haired girl says, with a smile, "Right, Kakashi-sensei!" Then, the black haired girl, huffs, angrily at the pink haired girl as she walked away from the group in anger.

The pink haired girl's smile was so turned to a frown and she says, lowly, "I guess that Hinata is still angry with us."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Can you blame her, Sakura! All thanks to us that Naruto had left us."

Sakura thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"But mostly my fault!"_

Soon enough, the group was registered into Duel Academy entrance exams in which Sasuke just walks in with an emotionless and serious expression on his face and Hinata walks away from the group, hostility.

However, Kakashi stops the pink haired female and she asks, curiously, "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tells the pink haired female, in a plain and serious tone, "Sakura, make sure that you keep an eye on Sasuke and Hinata. You know that even through he has been forgiven by Lady Hokage for abandoning the village and going with Orochimaru for revenge against his elder brother, Itachi, but not many in the village have forgiven him like you have."

Sakura nods her head and says, solemnly, "I know, Kakashi-sensei. Why can't others see the good in Sasuke, like I know that he has?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, with a plain and serious tone, "Because not everyone is like you. And as for Hinata, just give her some space for the time being. She hasn't forgiven us for treating Naruto like garbage and making him leave the village for a year."

Sakura says, in a solemn tone, "I know! It's my fault! If I hadn't called Naruto a 'demon' and kept comparing him to Sasuke, then he'd be with us. I really do miss him."

Kakashi says, in a plain and serious tone, "No Sakura, all of us are to blame for Naruto's disappearance. I had spent so much time training Sasuke and neglect Naruto too much. Naruto had every right to be angry with us and I do hope that wherever he is that he's safe."

Sakura says, plainly, "So, do I."

Kakashi says, with a plain tone and a smile hidden underneath his mask, "Good luck to all of you, Sakura."

Sakura tells Kakashi, with a smile, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Soon after, Sakura immediately uses a bit of her ninja speed to run after her three friends and Kakashi vanishes within a puff of smoke.

In the stands, we find coming in Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, and Syrus, wearing their Duel Academy uniforms and Chazz, wearing his North Academy uniform, looking at the field tests for the new students.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah! It's finally good to be back into dueling!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "No joke! After everything, we've been though, it'll be good to finally put it behind us." Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, and Syrus gave out saddened sighs.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone turns to see Jaden Yuki, in his old Slifer Red uniform, walking towards him and Hikari says, with a smile, "Hey, Jay, long time no see!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while!"

Jaden says, nervously and lying, "Well, I had a little trip with my mother, so sorry for not contacting you guys! The place that went to didn't have a phone."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Soon after, Bastion, Catherine, Kelly, Alexis and Atticus, in their Obelisk uniforms, walking towards them and Kira says, with a smile, "Hey, long time no see!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "We're here to watch our cousin, Jordan, duel."

Jaden says, shocked, "Whoa! He is! How is he!?"

Atticus replies, "Well, he's talking again! But I don't think he's gotten over what happened, yet. I think I little space is what he needs."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Mia, and Yukina coming in with Kurama and Kuwabara wearing Duel Discs and Deck Belts.

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?"

Kurama replies, with a smile, "We thought we should enter Duel Academy ourselves!"

Atticus tells Yusuke, "Hey, mind introducing us to your friends!"

Yusuke says, nervously, "Oh right! The one with the long red hair is Shuichi Minamino, through we like to call him Kurama. He is quite bright and he has been helping his sick mother, but recently, her health has improved through some kind of miracle' and she can do anything by herself. The others are my friends from my days as spirit detective, which I would want to forget working with that pacifier sucking backstabber, are Hiei and Yukina."

Jaden asks, with a smile, "That's so sweet!" Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"All though, I'm getting the feeling that they're not here just be students. I'm getting the feeling that he, Hiei, and Yukina are here for the Sartorius case! But, I promised Koemna that I would keep my position as spirit detective a secret until the time comes! I just have to play dumb until then!"_

Yusuke says, with a smile, "This is dream come true! Once we get to Duel Academy, I don't have to deal with any jerks or more especially backstabbing ex-girlfriends!" Most of Yusuke's friends and sisters wince at that and Kagome says, nervously, "Uh Yusuke…"

Yusuke looks at Kagome and he asks, curiously, "What cuz?" Kagome points at one of the fields and she asks, "You're not going to believe, who's here?"

As Yusuke looks at one of the fields, he gasps and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What!? No way! No fucking way! Why the fucking hell is that bitch there!?" Yusuke was looking within the 'dueling fields' his ex-girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, light blue mini-skirt, white socks, and black formal shoes, showing a very good feminine figure, with a duel disc that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist facing against an 'teacher' with brown hair and green eyes wearing purple-clad version of the male Duel Academy uniform for Obelisk Blue.

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Why is she here!? She's not thinking about enrolling here!"

Kuwabara says, stunned, "Whoa! Keiko is dueling for the entrance exams! I didn't know about this!"

Hikari says, acting surprised, "Yeah, neither did I?"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! This isn't fair!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, "You don't have to worry, Yusuke. It's not that she'll exactly pass this test."

Catherine's voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Oh no!" The group looks at her and Kagome asks, "What's the matter?"

Catherine points at two dueling fields and she says, "That's why?" They looked at the stands, where at one stand was a male around Yusuke, Kagome, Jaden, and Catherine's age with short and spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had on his left wrist a KC2 Duel Disc, he was then finishing his duel.

In the other field was a girl of the same age, with long blue hair down to covering her back with blue eyes, She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, red mini-skirt, white socks, and red sneakers, showing a good feminine figure. The girl was finishing up her duel with her teacher.

Yusuke asks Catherine, "You know them?"

Catherine replies, coldly, "You remember the two people that I told you about, my so-called best friends."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Let me guess, them!"

Catherine nods her head and Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "And we got more unwelcome people coming to Duel Academy, look!" Kagome and Catherine looks at Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri who were finishing up their duels in their victory.

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! Why are they here!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold snort, "All we need is that mutt and his damn friends and we'll have a full set of backstabbers!"

Kagome yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "Yusuke, don't even joke about that! If that damn mutt was here, then he'd get a full range of 'sits'!" Just then, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo soon came into the arena and towards the stands to see the duels.

Ranma says, with a smile, "It looks like that we finally made it!"

Within one of the 'dueling fields', Keiko was putting her dueling deck into her Academy style Duel Disc and The male teacher' says, in a plain tone, "Good afternoon, young scholar. What is your name?"

Keiko replies, with a smile, "The name is Keiko Yukimura, sir!"

The male 'teacher' tells Keiko, with a smile, "Well, Keiko, I am Marcus Trenta and I will the one to test you, Keiko. Are you ready?"

Keiko nods her head and replies, "Yes, sir!" Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"It's a good thing that Jun made my deck into where I'll win my duels in just one-turn, so, I'll be able to win this duel in one turn!"_ The two of them then activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" the two duelists say in unison.

Starting Scores:

Marcus: 4000

Keiko: 4000

Marcus draws one card and says, "Watashi no time, draw!" Marcus looks at his hand, puts one card on his duel disc, and says, "First, I will start with Vorse Raider in attack mode." Soon after, Vorse Raider (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Michael then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I will place one card face-down and end my turn! Now, it is your move!"

Keiko draws her card and she says, "Watashi no time, draw!"

Marcus presses a button on his disc and he yells out, "I activate my Drop Off trap card! Now, you have to discard the card that you drew to the graveyard!"

While in the stands, Yusuke chuckles coldly and he thinks in his mind, _"Tough luck, bitch!"_

Back in the duel, Keiko discards her Inferno Harpie Lady (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500) monster card to the graveyard and she says, with a sly smile, "Thanks you! That was exactly what I wanted you to do!"

Marcus says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Because, I'll activate my Monster Reborn spell card to revive the card that was recently brought to my graveyard! Rise, Inferno Harpie Lady!" Soon after, in a blaze of fire Inferno Harpie Lady (AT: 1500/DEF: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

At the stands, Yusuke, his friends, and family were taken back at this, but Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, and Syrus were very fearful of this monster, while Yusuke and Kagome were flabbergasted.

Yusuke says, in a shocked tone, "What the hell!? That monster was never in that wench's deck before!"

Kagome says, in a stunned tone, "Where do you think she got it from?"

Ryoko says, in a fearful tone only Syrus and the Urameshi sisters could hear, "Oh no! Keiko is using that Forbidden Deck."

Syrus says, fearfully, "Oh man! This is bad! What if Yami Keiko decides to get out?"

Back in the duel, Keiko explains, in a plain tone, "Thanks to her special ability, she automatically gains five hundred points, since she's a fire monster!" Inferno Harpie Lady's stats then increases from 1500/1500 to 2000/1500! Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "But I'm far from done, next I'll play Infernal Reckless Summon! Now, we can summon in attack mode, any monster from our hands, deck, and graveyard that has the same name as the one on the field." Soon after, two more Inferno Harpie Ladies (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500 X2-ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500 X2) appear in both sides of the first Harpie and the first Harpie's stats had rose again from 2000/1500 to 3000/1500. Then, two Vorse Raiders (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200 X2) appear in both sides of the Vorse Raider.

In the stands with Ranma and his group, Akane says, in a stunned tone, "Whoa! It's her first turn and that girl has three monsters out with three thousand attack points!"

Back in the duel, Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play my spell card, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have three Harpies I get to destroy three of your monsters and your destroyed monsters' attack points are taken out of your life-points!"

Marcus yells out, shocked, "What!? No way!"

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Harpies, show him what I mean!" The three Harpies turn into a huge fiery red phoenix, dive on Marcus's monsters, and destroy them! Soon after, they slam into Marcus himself and he screams out in shock as he loses 5700 life-points in one shot.

In the stands with Yusuke and his group, Alexis says, with a smile, "Wow, the duel's begun and Keiko already wiped out half of her proctor's life-points!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, shocked, _"How did she get that good!?"_

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "Now that her opponent's defense, Keiko can attack his life-points directly!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "Except that since Keiko played Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, she can't attack this turn!"

Back to the duel, Marcus tells Keiko, "That was a well played strategy, Keiko! Too bad that you can't attack this turn!"

Keiko places a card into spell/trap slot and she says, with a sly tone, "Oh really! I play Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and attack again!"

Marcus yells out, shocked, "You can't!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "I can! Now, my Harpies, attack!" The three Harpies charged towards Marcus and slash him with their claws, making him lose 9000 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Marcus: 0000

Keiko: 8000

As the final images disappeared, everyone looked in shock at the site of this, especially Yusuke and his group, especially Yusuke, himself. Kagome says, in a stunned tone, "How did she do that?! She finished it in just one turn!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "It has to be the luck of the draw! No one's that good!" Just then, Yumi comes in spirit form and she says, in a cold serious tone, _"I won't be so sure! That move was more than luck! That's my feeling!"_

With Ranma and his group, they were speechless of this and Ranma says, in a surprised tone, "Oh man! That girl just finished the duel in just one turn!"

Akane says, in a shocked tone, "Hey, no joke, Ranma!"

While this was going, Genki and Izumi got out of their dueling fields after winning their duel and heard about Keiko's one-turn-kill and Genki says, with a smile, "It looks like Yukimura has won her duel!"

With Yusuke and his group, they were speechless about this and Yusuke growls, coldly, as he turns away and leaves the stands. Alexis asks, "Yusuke, where are you going?"

Yusuke replies, in a cold snarl, "I don't want to be here, when that backstabber wench comes here!" Yusuke then walks down and Kagome calls out, "Yusuke, wait!" Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Hikari, and Kira then follow him towards the hallways.

Alexis says, in a plain tone, "Damn it! If only we can get Yusuke, here, to listen to Keiko's side of the story about what happened."

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Except that it's impossible since he's been brainwashed!"_

Within the duel fields, there is one particular duel going between Ms. Fonda Fontaine and a young sixteen year old girl with deep brown hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, light brown eyes, pink and white sleeveless shirt, pink leather fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows, light brown shorts that goes to her kneecaps with a pink and white D-3 digivice and D-Terminal attached to a brown belt around the top of her brown shorts along with a card pouch for Duel Monsters cards, she has an Academy-type Duel Disc attached to her left wrist, the duel disc has a dueling deck inside, she has white socks, and pink sneakers.

Ms. Fontaine asks the teenage girl, "Miss Hikari Kamiya?"

The teenage girl, our Digidestined of Light, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, replies, "Yes?"

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, "I will be your dueling instruction for your field exam. My name is Miss Fonda Fontaine, head nurse and the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dormitory. Are you ready?"

Kari replies, with a nervous smile, "Ready as I will ever be."

Ms. Fontaine smiles and says, "Don't be nervous. I'm sure that you will do fine."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a kind smile, "Thank you." Kari and Ms. Fontaine then activate their duel disc, their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Kari and Ms. Fontaine yell out in unison, "Let's duel!" (AN: I'm done with the Ore, Boku, and Watashi no time thing)

Starting Scores:

Kari Kamiya: 8000

Ms. Fontaine: 8000

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a smile, "Since you are a possible student, I think that it is fair that you go first."

Kari draws one card from her deck and she says, nicely, "Thank you, Miss Fontaine." Kari puts one card on her duel disc and says, "First, I place one monster face-down on the field!" A hologram of a monster card face-down in defense mode appears in front of Kari and Kari then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, "Ah. Playing it safe since it is your first turn, huh? Pretty good idea since you doesn't know my deck and strategy, yet." Ms. Fontaine puts one card on her duel disc and calls out, "First, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine puts another card on her duel disc and says, "And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another monster from my hand! Namely, my Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode!" Just then beside Marauding Captain, Unfriendly Amazon (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine then declares, "Now, Unfriendly Amazon, Soaring Blade Slash!" Unfriendly Amazon comes down on Kari's monster, which is revealed to be Skelengel (ATK: 900/DEF: 400), and it is destroyed with one swipe of Unfriendly Amazon's sword.

Kari draws one card from her deck and she says, with a smile, "Since you flipped-over my Skelengel, his special ability activates and I draw one card from my deck." Kari pushes a button on her duel disc and says, "Next, I play my face-down trap card! Soul Rope!" Kari's face-down card proves to be the Soul Rope trap card and she says, "Thanks to this card, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can summon one monster from my deck that's level four or less as long as I give up one thousand life-points!" Kari takes out her deck as she loses 1000 life-points, she takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disc, puts the card on her duel disc, and yells out, "Now, I summon my Warrior of Zera in attack mode." Soon after, Warrior of Zera (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Kari Kamiya: 7000

Ms. Fontaine: 8000

Kari draws one card from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card! This card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field!" Ms. Fontaine gasps out as her face-down card, a Call of the Haunted trap card, is destroyed by Kari's tornado. Kari's field spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and yells out, "Next, I play my Sanctuary in the Sky Field spell!" When the slot closes, the field transforms into a field of clouds in the sky with a huge castle on the clouds behind Kari and Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a smile, "Thanks to this spell card, all damage involving Fairy type monsters is reduced to zero." Kari puts a card on her duel disc and calls out, "Then I sacrifice my Warrior of Zera to summon my Archlord Zerato in attack mode!" Warrior of Zera vanishes as he is sacrificed and Archlord Zerato (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300) replaces Warrior of Zera in attack mode. Kari then discards one Mystical Shine Ball (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) from her hand to the graveyard and says, "And by discarding one Light monster to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Just then a huge beam of light comes from Sanctuary in the Sky and Ms. Fontaine's two monsters are destroyed instantly. Kari then calls out, "Now, Archlord, attack Fontaine-sensei, directly!" Archlord Zerato leaps into the air, fires multiple glowing feathers at Ms. Fontaine, and she yelps out as she loses 2800 life-points in one shot. Kari then puts the final two cards in her hand in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Kari Kamiya: 7000

Ms. Fontaine: 5200

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, with a smile, "Very good, Miss Kamiya, but this duel is far from over." Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Ms. Fontaine draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your Field spell!"

Kari says, shocked, "Oh no!" Just then a huge twister destroys Kari's field spell and the field returns to normal.

Ms. Fontaine puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Tribute Burial spell card! This card removes one monster card from each of our graveyards and then I can summon one high level monster from my hand to the field! And I choose to remove my Amazon and your Warrior of Zera!" Unfriendly Amazon comes out of Ms. Fontaine's graveyard while Warrior of Zera comes out of Kari's graveyard, they put them in their pockets and out of play', Ms. Fontaine puts a card on her duel disc, and says, "Now, I summon the mighty Cosmo Queen in attack mode!" Soon after, Cosmo Queen (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine then says, "Now, Cosmo Queen, attack her Archlord Zerato! Cosmic Nova!" Cosmo Queen fires a sphere of black energy right at Kari's Archlord Zerato.

Kari pushes a button on her duel disc and says, "Sorry, Miss Fontaine, but I play a trap! Negate Attack!" Kari's face-down is revealed to be Negate Attack and a force-field stops Cosmo Queen's attack. Kari says, with a smile, "Thanks to this trap card, your attack is stopped and you can't attack for the rest of the turn!"

Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I will place this card face-down and end my turn!"

Kari draws one card from her deck and says, putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card! I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand!" Kari draws five cards from her deck, gives a smile at her cards, Kari puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play my Magical Stone Excavation! I discard two cards from my hand and I get back one spell card from my graveyard!" Kari discards two cards from her hand to the graveyard, takes one card from her graveyard, displays her Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell card, and says, as her Field Spell slot opens, "And the card I choose is my Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell! And I choose to play it now!" Kari puts the card in the slot, the slot closes, and the field returns to the being in the cloud with a large castle on top of clouds. Kari displays Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1800) monster card, discards it to her graveyard, and says, "Now, since Sanctuary in the Sky is back, I play my Archlord's effect! I discard one Light monster from my hand and destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" A huge light laser slices through Ms. Fontaine's side of the field and her monster is destroyed. Kari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Then, I'll play Pump Up to double the attack of my monster!" Archlord Zerato's stats were increased from 2800/2300 to 5600/2300 and Kari then declares, "Archlord, attack her directly and end this duel!" Archlord Zerato leaps into the air and fires multiple glowing feathers at Ms. Fontaine.

Ms. Fontaine pushes a button on her duel disc and says, "Sorry, Miss Kamiya, but I play my trap! Mirror Force!" Ms. Fontaine's trap card proves to be the Mirror Force trap card and she says, with a smile, "This card reflects your attack right back at your monster and destroying him."

Kari pushes a button on her duel disc and says, with a smile while pushing a button on her duel disc, "Not exactly, Miss Fontaine. Now, I play my final face-down! Trap Jammer!" Kari's final facedown card is revealed to be Trap Jammer and Kari says, with a smile, "This card negates any trap card played during a battle, so, your Mirror Force is shattered!" Ms. Fontaine gasps in shock as her Mirror Force shatters apart and Archlord Zerato's attack hits home, taking 5600 of Ms. Fontaine's life-points and ending the duel.

Final Score:

Kari Kamiya: 7000

Ms. Fontaine: 0000

With the end of the duel, the final dueling holograms fade away and Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a smile, "That's very good, Miss Kamiya. If you continue to play like that, you will end up in Obelisk Blue for sure."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a kind smile, "Thank you, but I wouldn't have gotten so good if it wasn't for my two good friends of mine." Kari then frowns and she says, solemnly, "…and my brother."

Ms. Fontaine asks Kari, curiously, "Who are these friends of yours and brother? And are they coming to the Academy?"

Kari replies, with a smile, "Their names are Takeru Takashi and Daisuke Motomiya." Kari then says, with a frown, "And my brother's name is Taichi Kamiya. They are three of the best dueling back at home in Odaiba and my two friends are coming, but my brother isn't coming."

Ms. Fontaine could detect some sadness in Kari's voice and she asks, "Did something happen to your brother? You sound sad."

Kari says, in a plain tone, "He left us about a year ago and there's no sign of him anywhere."

Ms. Fontaine says, with a solemn tone, "That's so sad."

Kari says, with a smile, "Thanks, Miss Fontaine. I really miss him."

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a kind tone, "Well, I hope that your brother is found as soon as possible."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, "Thank you for the kind words."

Ms. Fontaine replies, with a nice smile, "You're welcome." When Kari runs off to rejoin her friends, Ms. Fontaine thinks in her mind, _"Taichi Kamiya, Takeru Takashi, and Daisuke Motomiya, huh? I've heard plenty about them. Daisuke and Takeru has won plenty of junior league tournaments and even beaten a few Pro League duelists. Before he disappeared, Taichi Kamiya had beaten a few Pro League duelists, himself. Plenty of people say that Davis may not be too good with academics, but he is one of the finest duelists. However, he uses multiple decks and it is rumored that he keeps his most powerful deck hidden away with very few people have seen his real deck in action."_

As she was walking towards the stairs, Kari thinks in her mind, while a tear was coming from her eyes, _"Tai, that was for you, bro! I hope wherever you are, that you're safe."_

Back in the stands, Keiko walks back to her friends and brother and she says, with a smile, "Hey, guys!" Everyone looks at her and Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey sis!"

Jaden's friends, new and old, except for Yukina, who already knew about Jaden and Keiko being related, looks at Jaden perplexed and Alexis asks, perplexed, "Jaden, what's going on?"

Keiko says, with a nervous smile, "Well, we got a little confession to make. You see, Jaden and I were twin brother and sister."

Everyone, except for Jaden, Hiei and Yukina, yell out shocked, "Brother and sister!"

Atticus looks from Jaden to Keiko and he says, "Now, that you mention it. They do look alike."

Jaden says, in a nervous tone, "It's pretty much a very long story."

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "Well, we have time."

At the other part of the stadium, we find Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya and Takeru 'TK' Takashi watching the duels as Kari comes to them and the two boys look at her.

Davis says, with a smile, "That was a great duel, Kari!"

TK says, smiling, "Totally!"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "Thanks you two! But I didn't do as good as the two of you! You guys will head to Obelisk Blue first."

TK tells Kari, with a nervous smile, "Oh, come on! I'm not that good!"

Kari tells TK, with a kind smile, "TK, you and Davis won practically every tournament back at home and you've been dueling ever since you were a little kid! Well, anyway, if it wasn't for you two and my brother teaching me how to duel, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Davis tells Kari, with a smile, "Come on, Kari. You had the talent to be an awesome duelist and Tai, TK, and I brought it out."

TK says, with a wide smile, "That's right! It was no trouble bringing it out! We knew that you'll make it to Duel Academy, I really mean that, Kari."

Kari tells TK, with a smile, "That's sweet for you to say, TK." Kari then unexpected kisses TK on the forehead, he flushes in surprise, with Davis giving out a sly grin about this, which gives him an annoyed glare from TK.

Kari says, in a solemn tone, "I just hope wherever Tai and Agumon are that they're okay." TK and Davis wince at that while feeling guilty about not telling Kari why Tai is, but if they told her than she wouldn't believe them.

Davis says, in a comforting tone, "Don't worry, Kari! Tai and Agumon are very strong people!"

TK says, with a plain tone, "That's right! I'm sure that they're alright!"

Kari says, with a small smile, "Thanks, boys."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see the younger and elder Odaiba Digidestined, including Jun Motomiya, walking towards them with Matt, Joe, and Izzy wearing male teacher Obelisk uniforms and Sora, Mimi, and Jun wearing female teacher Obelisk uniforms.

Davis says, with a smile, "It's about time that you got here!" While saying this, Davis, along with TK and Kari, glares at Sora and Matt, with anger, rage, and hate. Davis thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Though, some people who are wished that some people don't show up here."_

Yolei says, with a smile, "Us, younger Digidestined, just got finished with our duels and successfully got in."

Kari says, plainly, "That's great! Now, all of us are going together."

Sora tells Kari, with a sad smile, "Kari, we just saw you duel and you did pretty good."

Kari replies, plainly and coldly, "Gee, thank you." Sora could detect a hint of coldness from Kari's voice and she winch at it.

Matt goes over to TK and he says, with a nervous smile, "Hey Teeks…"

TK gives his brother an angered snarl and glares at him hatefully as he huffs and walks away from him. Ken calls out to TK, "Hey TK, where are you going!?"

TK doesn't reply at Ken's question and Kari says, in a serious tone, "I don't blame him for leaving!" Kari follows in the same direction TK went to and Sora calls out, "Kari, where…"

Jun steps in front of her and she says, in a serious tone, "Don't you dare follow them! You've done enough damage towards them, especially Kari!"

Matt tries to say, "Jun, I…!"

Davis yells at Matt, in an angered and serious tone, "Save it, Ishida! You're not going to tell my sister any lies, asshole!" Matt winces at Davis's tone of voice as Davis and Jun huffs and turns away from him then walks away.

Izzy says, in a sad sigh, "This isn't going too well. Ever since Tai left, they've been like this."

-.-.-.-.-.-

In the hallways, we find Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly were walking down as Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine were fuming about their 'former' friends and girlfriend's victories and their admission to Duel Academy.

Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn them! Why do _they_ have to be here!?"

Catherine says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I know! I think they enjoy the pleasure of torturing us!" Just then, Kagome was unknowingly walking towards someone and a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey watch it!"

Kagome and her friends and family looks to see Ranma in front of Kagome. Kagome tells Ranma, with a nervous tone, "Sorry about that! I guess I wasn't aware where I was going."

Ranma says, in a snort, "Yeah whatever! Just watch where you're going next time!"

Kagome was angry at this and was going to say something, until a familiar female voice calls out, "Ranma, what are you doing!?" Everyone turns to see Akane and Ukyo walking towards them. Akane tells Yusuke and his group, with a kind smile, "Sorry about my 'fiancé'!"

Yusuke and his group yell out shocked, "Fiancé!"

Kagome says, stunned, "But you look around our ages!"

Ranma mutters, with an annoyed tone, "Before me, it wasn't my idea!"

Akane says, with a smile, "You're Duel Academy students! I'm Akane Tendo!" Akane points at Ranma, who had his arms crossed in a stubborn way, and Ukyo and she says, "This is Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji, his childhood friend!"

Hikari says, with a kind smile, "Hey, I'm Hikari Urameshi." Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo yelp in shock and fear and Ranma says, stunned, "Urameshi? You mean, you're related to Yusuke Urameshi AKA the Great Urameshi, the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Akane says, in a fearful tone, "The one that if you piss him off, then he'll whistle ten thousand bad guys with knives and weapons!"

Yusuke slaps his head and he says, in an annoyed tone, "Damn it! Does everyone know about that fucking reputation!?"

Hikari says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that! Yes, I'm related to him, I'm his elder twin sister by two seconds as well as my younger twin sister, Kira Urameshi, by four seconds and make sure that they never forget it."

Yusuke says, in an annoyed tone, "Gee, thanks a lot, Kari."

Hikari points at Kagome and she says, "And this is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi." Ranma and his group winces and Ukyo says, shocked, "You mean what people refers to as the 'Sick Girl'! The one that got seventeen lethal if untreated diseases in a year!" Ranma yells out, shocked, "You mean that the 'Sick Girl' touched me, gross!"

Kagome got extremely annoyed and angered and she thinks in her mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"Damn it! Couldn't my grandfather come up with a better excuse than that when I was being used by that damn mutt and his friends?"_

Akane bashes Ranma on the head and she yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Seriously, Ranma, do you really believe in all that garbage?! If she was 'sick' as the rumors come up, then she wouldn't be here, looking healthy as a horse!"

Kagome says, with a moan, "Finally! Someone that believes that stupid reputation can't be possible!"

Yusuke says, nervously, "It's kinda a VERY long story with Kagome!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While outside of the stadium, we find the black cloaked figure, along other cloaked figures, one blue and one orange standing by the building.

The black cloaked figure asks, in a Southern American accent, "Are you guys ready!?"

The other cloak figures yell out in unison, "Right!" The cloak figure threw away their cloaks aside and revealed their true faces.

Under the black cloak was a young teenage boy of Yusuke, Kagome, Davis, TK, Ranma, and Jaden's age with somewhat spiked deep blue hair and light grayish-green eyes. He has a grayish-white shirt under a blue sleeveless vest similar to male Duel Academy blazers in design, black jeans with a pouch attached to the right side of his jeans, and brown and white boots.

Under the orange cloak was a teenage boy was the same age, with black shoulder-length hair, and piercing light blue eyes. He was built of a fighter and wore a black shirt over his well-developed and muscular chest, with jeans and blue sneakers.

Under the blue cloak was a young teenage girl of the same age and same facial appearance as the raven haired young man, except she had blonde hair, with the strands behind the left ear. She wore black colored short tube-top that covers her breasts and only goes a little over one-eighth down to her navel, dark violet fingerless fighting gloves, her fingernails are black, dark blue mini-skirt that cover only up to the bottom of her navel leaving major mid-drift, and goes down to her mid-thigh, with a black belt across the skirt and black high-heeled boots, under these clothes, she was showing off a VERY sexy and seductive body form of her own.

The black haired boy asks the blunette, "Are you going to use your Crystal Beast Deck, Jesse?"

The blue haired boy replies, "No way! I can't give myself away, yet, Kino!"

The blonde says, in a serious tone, "Kino and I will look out for the new princess of the To-zoku, Lady Keiko! Plus, the four people have that rotten stink inside that building!"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Mina! I believe that Sartorius is going to make his move on Duel Academy! It's a good thing that we obtained Super S-class strength since Lady Keiko's boyfriend, who's under the control of that force, is the descendant of Raizen, one of the former kings in Demon World."

Jesse says, with a smile, "Then, what are we waiting for, guys!?" Soon after, Jesse, Kino, and Mina walked towards the stadium.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within Sartorius's lair, we find Sartorius, himself, sitting down in white chair in front of his white marble table with a deck of Tarot cards on the table. He shuffles the deck of Tarot cards and puts them gently on the table. Sartorius turns over twelve Tarot cards onto the table and when he reveals them, they are The Fool, The Empress, The High Priestess, The Temperance, The Star, The Prankster, The Fire, The Magician, The Judgment, Justice, The Avenger, The Clown, The Warrior, The World, The Spirit, and The Hope, which makes this person very interested.

The male figure says, with a deep male tone filled with evil, "Ah! I see! The cards tell me that there are others than Catherine Maxwell, which is represented by The Magician, Kagome Higurashi, which is represented by The High Priestess, Yusuke Urameshi, which is represented by The Temperance, and Kelly Storm, who is represented by The Lovers that could be 'Chosen Duelists', with the power that I need. The Fool, representing the one, who can create miracles in the last minute. The Empress, representing someone of one of great inner strength, determination, and ability to handle any situation of that a leader will face, The Prankster, representing someone of great mischief, The Fire, represents someone with fire great and determination, The World, it represents someone with an incredible purpose and responsibility on their shoulders, Judgment, represents someone, who takes a stand, The Spirit, like Temperance, someone in-between light and darkness and bringer of balance within himself and others, and someone who experienced and done both sides of morality, right and wrong, The Clown, similar to The Fool, representing someone who is pure and kind, but unlike The Fool, The Clown represents someone who has great fear and went through great adversity, but still remain as pure as ever with has a dark force behind it and it seems familiar, The Avenger, who is someone that had a very troubling experience and went out for revenge, and finally, the one that most interests me, The Justice, it represents someone with a great sense of right and wrong and uses his or her to power to protect others without any consideration for themselves as well as The Hope, it represents when the chips are down, this person never gives up. However, The Star, that represents Keiko Yukimura has a powerful force behind it and she may be one of the Chosen Duelists that I may need or need to eliminate and the same for The Warrior, who represents Inuyasha, who has just gained a similar dark force as The Clown."

Just then a loud beep' comes to this male figure's attention, he pushes a button on the marble table, and a male voice says, while a large screen comes down, "Master Sartorius, here is the information that you wished to see."

The male figure, known as Sartorius, says, "Thank you." Soon after, the large screen in front of them shows him the duels of Genki Akaya with his Remove from Play deck, Hikari Urameshi and her mixed Zombie and Cyber Dragon decks, Kira Urameshi and her Dinosaur Deck, Sasuke Uchiha with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck, Ranma Saotome, with his Warrior deck, Takeru Takashi and his Warrior Deck, Daisuke Motomiya and his Elemental Hero Deck, Tyson Granger and his Dragon Deck, and Kai Hiwatari and his Volcanic Deck as well as Jaden Yuki's files. Sartorius's eyes widen and he says, with an evil smile on his lips, "Yes, they are the ones! Jaden Yuki, who represents The Fool, Hikari Urameshi, who represents The Empress, Kira Urameshi, who represents The Prankster, Ranma Saotome, who represents The Fire, Tyson Granger, the world champion beyblader and who represents The Judgment, Kai Hiwatari, who represents The World, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan and who represents The Avenger, Takeru Takashi, who represents The Hope, Daisuke Motomiya, who represents The Justice, and Genki Akaya, who represents The Spirit. All of them have the power that I need and all of them must be made to see the light!" Sartorius looks over at The Clown card and thinks in his mind, seriously, _"However, it looks like no one matches The Clown card, but the cards tell me that the one that represents this cards is a Chosen Duelists, but it's clouded with a familiar dark force. Well, whoever he or she is, they will see the light…everyone does sooner or later. Now, I'll have a duelist setup for Yusuke's friend from Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki, who happens to be Keiko Yukimura's long lost brother."_


	77. Back to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, and Beyblade.

**Chapter 77: Back to Duel Academy**

Somewhere out at sea a few miles away from the island, the boat that was carrying the passengers bound for Duel Academy was slowly making its way towards the island. In the main dock, we find Keiko, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, along with Mia, who was wearing a Slifer Red blazer, with tan jeans, blue shirt underneath the blazer and red sneakers, Genki, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with jeans, a grey shirt underneath and yellow sneakers and Izumi, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with red jeans, yellow shirt underneath and yellow sneakers. Genki and Izumi tell Keiko about the fate of Inuyasha and Holly.

Keiko says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great! As if we don't have enough to worry about with that heartless bastard! Now, we're dealing with two brainwashing freaks, one was an old enemy of Yugi's!"

Izumi says, in a serious tone, "With Inuyasha under the control of the Orichalcos, we're one 'Chosen One' short, since he's a 'Chosen Hanyou'. From what we've been told, Inuyasha and Holly's sisters, Melody and Zera, are Demon Priestesses, which means they're more power than regular priestesses. With Melody, under the control of the Orichalcos, the biggest threat in power is Dartz and the Orichalcos."

Genki says, in a plain tone, "Hopefully, we can get Inuyasha and Holly back from that jerk, Dartz and get Higurashi and Urameshi from that asshole, Sartorius. I just don't understand how Tai and Agumon could have gotten themselves brainwashed!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Genki, is that you!" Everyone turns to see Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, wearing a pair of familiar goggles across his forehead, he is wearing a male Obelisk Blue blazer over a black shirt, light grey pants with black belt across them, the belt holds a pouching for dueling cards and his blue and white D-3 Digivice, and he has black sneakers on his feet, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, wearing his white hat, a male Obelisk Blue blazer over a yellow shirt, light grey pants with a black belt across them, the belt holds a pouching for dueling cards and his yellow and white D-3 Digivice, and wearing black sneakers on his feet, with a green backpack, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer over, yellow shirt, hot pink jeans with a red belt across them, the belt holds a pouching for dueling cards and her pink and white D-3 Digivice, and wearing yellow sneakers on her feet with two brown suitcases by her sides, and Davis's older sister, Jun Motomiya, who was wearing a female teachers uniform, which was a purple version of a female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Genki says, with a smile, "Hey Davis, TK, Kari, Jun, what's up!?"

Jun says, with a sly smile, "I didn't expect you to be here!"

Keiko asks Genki, "Hey Akaya, are these guys your friends?"

Genki says, with a smile, "Hey, the one with the goggles is Daisuke Motomiya, we just call him 'Davis', along with his sister, Jun Motomiya, the one with the hat is Takeru Takashi, but we just call him 'TK', and the one with the brown hair is Hikari Kamiya or 'Kari' as we call her."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all."

Kari says, in a surprised tone, "Hey, I remember you! You're the girl that performed that One Turn Kill move at the entrance exams!"

Keiko replies, with a blush, "Yeah, that's me! I'm Keiko Yukimura!"

TK says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you, Keiko! Where did you learn how to duel like that?"

Keiko replies, nervously, "Someone taught me it."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "No way! Daisuke Motomiya! Jun Motomiya!" Everyone turns to see Tyson and his friends wearing Duel Academy uniforms.

Tyson was wearing Slifer Red jacket, unbuttoned, like Jaden's style, with a yellow shirt and blue jeans, his red and blue baseball cap, while carrying a red duffle bag.

Daichi was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow shirt and his usual blue ripped jeans.

Kenny was wore a Slifer jacket and blue shorts, while carrying a grey backpack.

Max was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, with a green shirt underneath, with jeans. He was holding a light blue briefcase.

Ray was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket with black pants, along with his yin and yang headband and a knapsack behind his right shoulder.

Kai was wearing male Obelisk Blue uniform with blue baggy pants, along with a purple choker and a knapsack behind his right shoulder.

And Hilary was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket with an orange shirt underneath, brown pants. She was carrying two pink suitcases.

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey Tyson! Tyson Granger!" Keiko, Genki, Izumi, TK, and Kari yelp in shock and TK says, in a shocked tone, "You mean the world champion beyblader, Tyson Granger!"

Jun says, with a sly smile, "Of course, you see Davis and I are friends with Tyson, since we were kids."

Keiko looks at Tyson's friends and she says, shocked, "That would mean that these are the Bladebreakers!"

Max says, with a kind smile, "That's right, my name's Max Tate!"

Ray says, with a kind smile and a wave of his hand, "Hey there! I'm Ray Kon!" Ray points at Daichi and Kai and he says, "This is Daichi Sumeragi and our captain, Kai Hiwatari."

Kai states, with a stern look on his face, "Hn."

Kenny says, with a smile, "I'm Kenny, but people call me 'the Chief'."

Hilary says, with a smile and a short bow, "I'm their trainer, Hilary Tachibana."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Keiko Yukimura."

Hilary looks at her and she says, amazed, "Hey you're that girl, who got a first turn win!"

Keiko blushes again and she says, "That's right."

Genki says, with a kind smile, "I'm Genki! Genki Akaya!"

Tyson says, shocked, "Hey wait! Genki Akaya, I've heard about you! You're that kid that won a tournament with that Monster Rancher game four years ago!"

Genki says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah, that's me!"

Izumi says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Izumi Izuto."

Mia says, with a kind smile, "And I'm Mia Kaze! It is good to meet the famous Bladebreakers and all of their friends."

Hilary says, with a smile, "Same here!"

In the indoors of the boat, we find Akane Tendo, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a light blue shirt underneath, orange pants, and yellow sneakers, walking down the hallways with an extremely annoyed expression on her face, while looking for Ranma.

Akane thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! Where is he!?"_ Akane went to the cafeteria, only to find Ranma Saotome, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a red shirt underneath, blue pants, and yellow sneakers, at a table eating as if he hasn't eaten in days. Akane rolls her eyes and she says, with a sigh, "Same old, Ranma."

Akane walks towards the table where Ranma was at and she says, "Ranma, the boat is nearing Duel Academy."

Ranma says, finishing up his food, "Okay, let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, we find our heroes and heroines, with Jesse, who was wearing the same thing as he was coming into the KC Stadium, Yuka, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Eri, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ayumi, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Hojo, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform with a black shirt underneath his blazer, jeans, and yellow sneakers, Mina, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Kino, who was wearing a male Obelisk blazer, Ukyo, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a dark blue shirt underneath and brown pants, Ken Ichijouji, wearing a black shirt under a Ra Yellow blazer, and grey pants, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, wearing a pink shirt under a Ra Yellow blazer and red pants, Cody, wearing a grey shirt under a Ra Yellow blazer and blue jeans, Sakura, in a red shirt underneath a Ra Yellow blazer and pink pants, Hinata, also in a Ra Yellow blazer underneath it was a black shirt and matching pants, and Sasuke, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer under a black shirt, along with the rest of the new transfer students disembarking from the boat with none other than Crowler and a short guy who is quite plump, bald and wearing something French clothing in front of them.

The short man tells them, in his French accent, "Adieu! I am Jean Louis Bonaparte. I am the Vice-Chancellor here at Duel Academy! And this is Doctor Crower…temporary Chancellor of Duel Academy until the real Chancellor, Sheppard, returns."

Crowler growls at Bonaparte and Ranma asks, perplexed, "Are you a guy or gal?"

Crowler yells out, angrily, "I am a man, young sir! And I am the Chancellor of this Academy!" Crowler says, with a low tone, "At least until Chancellor Sheppard has returned."

Akane says, with a sigh, "Way to go, Ranma."

Ranma says, nervously, "I was just asking."

Daichi asks Tyson, lowly, "Is he a cross-dresser or something?"

Tyson replies, with a whisper, "I don't want to know."

Crowler says, after taking a deep breath, "Anyway, you are the brightest new students and teachers to come to Duel Academy! Your knowledge and abilities proved you worthy of transferring or teaching, if you are a new teacher, at our fine establishment for the dueling elite!" Crowler then tries to say, with a plain tone, "If you would follow me, we will get you to your assigned dorms."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the male Obelisk dorm, we find Yusuke Urameshi, in his Obelisk uniform, unpacking his things and his PDA buzzing on his nightstand. Yusuke goes over to activate it and it shows the face of Hikari Urameshi, in her Obelisk uniform.

Yusuke says, plainly, "Hey sis!"

Hikari says, from the PDA, "Hey bro, you want to see Jaden duel some freshman with us?"

Yusuke says, in disbelief, "You're kidding! The year just started and Jay is already dueling! That guy must love dueling more than Kagome and I do! Sure why not?" Yusuke closes his PDA and heads to the door. While outside the dorm, Yusuke meets up with Hikari, Kagome, Kurama, wearing a blue Obelisk Blue blazer over light grey jeans and black shoes, and Catherine.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Hey, I'm here!"

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "That's good, but we need to wait for Kira."

Kurama looks ahead and he says, "Speaking of which, here she is, along with Keiko."

Yusuke yelps as he turns to see Kira and Keiko walking from the dorm, when Yusuke sees his 'ex-girlfriend' his facial expression turns cold and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Hey sis, what's she doing with you?"

Keiko winces from her 'ex-boyfriend's' coldness and Kira replies, "Keiko wanted to come with us."

Yusuke says, coldly, "Fine, whatever." Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine walked ahead as Keiko, Hikari, Kira, and Kurama gave solemn sighs as they followed suit.

Just then, Yami Keiko's voice booms from Keiko's mind, _**"You can't keep me locked up forever, Keiko! I will get out!"**_

Keiko yells out, seriously and mentality, _**"Guess what!? I can and I will! I'm not going to allow you to get your way, again!"**_

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, telepathically in a dark cold plain tone, _**"You humans are so complex and stubborn creatures, I swear, I don't see why you can't just force Yusuke into dueling you, so you'll be able to free him! You can now easily overpower him in strength since you got Super S-class strength, while he still got only a mere S-class strength. You're stronger than him!"**_

Keiko tells Yami Keiko, mentality and with a serious tone, _**"True, but I'm not going to force things to happen! I'm not like you, Supreme Princess! That got me nothing but trouble last time! Besides, the times that he was stronger than me, physically, Yusuke hasn't once, just once, forced me to do something that I really don't want to do, like skip school or anything that would relate to that! So, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU BITCH!! And furthermore, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"**_

Mana the Dark Magician Girl appears beside Keiko and she asks Keiko, _**"That 'dark side' of yours is still giving you problems?"**_

Keiko replies, annoyed and mentality, _**"What do you think, Mana? I just wish there's some way to get her to go away, permanently!"**_

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, telepathically with a dark cold sly tone, _**"That's not happening, girlfriend! You're stuck with me for life!"**_

Keiko tells Yami Keiko, annoyed and mentality, _**"Don't remind me, wench!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the bottom of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Jaden Yuki starting a duel with a young man of sixteen to seventeen years of age with dark grayish-silver hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a silver business suit, white and dark blue tie across his neck, and dark brown business shoes at the bottom of the cliff.

Jaden Yuki says, with his usual smile, "Hey kid, I don't know, who you are, but let's duel!" Jaden rubs his head, laughs and says, "I mean…wrong catchphrase, what I meant to say is 'Get Your Game On!'!"

Jaden was starting a duel with a young while Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, Kuwabara, wearing a Slifer Red blazer over a black shirt, and light blue jeans with a black belt, and Dorothy, while holding Pharaoh in her arms were at the top watching the duel.

Dorothy says, "Day one and Jaden is already dueling!"

Ryoko says, "Figures, he'll do this, but, who is he?"

Syrus says, nervously, "Beats me! But he definitely looks familiar!"

Mia says, "For once, I have to agree with Shorty here, he does look familiar!"

Down at the cliff, Jaden asks the young man, "So what's you name, freshman?"

The young man replies, with a smile, "You can call me, 'A.P.!"

Suddenly, Syrus, Mia, and Ryuko say, in their minds, _"A.P.! That's a familiar initial!"_

Jaden says, "Alright, Ap! Let's duel!" Jaden asks, in a determined tone, "Okay, you ready, freshman!?"

A.P. nods his head and says, "Bring it!"

Up at the cliffs, where our heroes and heroines were watching, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Wow Jaden doesn't waste anytime, does he?"

They turned to see Alexis Rhodes, Kelly Storm, and Chazz Princeton walking towards them and Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Figures that he'll challenge a freshman."

Syrus says, "Actually, it's more like that guy challenged him. He showed up in the dorm and was like…" Syrus says, imitating A.P., "I'm here to throw down with the best duelist in Slifer Red and that's Jaden Yuki! And that's brings us to here!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Somethings never change!" Everyone turns to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kagome, Catherine, and Kurama walking towards them. Kira asks, "Who's Jaden dueling?"

Kuwabara replies, "Some guy named A.P."

Ryuko says, "Now take a look, guys! There's something familiar about that guy Jaden is dueling!" The newcomers looked the opponent that Jaden was dueling and Kagome says, "Yeah, I can swear I've seen that guy before as well!"

Starting Score:

A.P.: 8000

Jaden: 8000

A.P. draws his card and Jaden says, with a gleefully smile, "Well, let's see what you got, freshman!"

Keiko gasped and says, "You're right!"

Chazz says, "Yeah, he does like familiar!"

Dorothy says, "Hey Chazz, maybe he graduated from the snobby prep school of yours!"

Syrus tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "Yeah, good call! He does seem rich enough and stuck up enough!"

Ryoko says, with a sly grin, "No joke!"

Chazz snaps, in an annoyed tone, "Look shrimp, he's nothing like me!"

A.P.'s voice boomed out, "Ojama Yellow in defense mode!"

In response, Chazz pulled a classical anime fall as Ojama Yellow (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) appears in defense mode. Ryoko tells Chazz, "You were saying!"

Jaden says, slapping his forehead, "Ojama, in defense mode!"

Chazz says, in an annoyed tone, "Told ya we're nothing alike! That's got to be the dumbest move, I've ever seen! I'll never start out with a lame card like that!" Just then, the spirit of Ojama Yellow appears beside Chazz and says, with glee, _**"You'll save the best card for last, right, boss, right!?"**_

Chazz tells Ojama Yellow, with annoyance, "Wrong, now beat it, pit stain!"

Ojama Yellow says, not minding the insult that Chazz said, _**"Love it, when you use my pet name!"**_ Soon after, Ojama Yellow disappears and Alexis glares at him and says, thinking that Chazz was talking to her, "Excuse me!?"

Chazz blushes and says, lovingly, "Oh...uh…nothing!"

Mia rolls his eyes and says, "Really smooth, Princeton!"

Chazz glares at Mia and yells out, annoyed, "Shut up!"

Yusuke says, "I wonder what else that freshman has in his deck."

Dorothy replies, "Not much, I bet!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Wait, how do you know that?"

Dorothy says, "He just dissembled that deck of cards just this morning with random cards in the campus card shop!" Dorothy tells the story about A.P.'s visit to the card shop and Chazz asks, "You're kidding me!"

Kagome asked, perplexed, "Yeah, who would duel with leftover cards!?"

Alexis replies, nervously, "Uh…that guy!"

Jaden draws his card and says, "Alrighty, here goes! It looks like class is in session!" Jaden places a card onto his disc and says, "And here's your teacher, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appeared in attack mode. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Okay, freshman, I think its time for your first Duel Academy lecture!" Sparkman lunges forward at Ojama Yellow. A.P. looked to see Sparkman shooting an electricity blast at his monster, causing a huge explosion and Jaden says, "Something's you got to learn the hard way, right? But trust me, I can teach you better than some lame school lecture."

A.P. rubs the back of his head and says, with a nervous smile, "Wow, I guess it's true, you are good as they say."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Thanks for the props, but when you use cards like Ojama, you don't make them so tough!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile and armed crossed, believing Jaden is actually making sense, "He's right!"

Jaden asks, teasingly, "What did ya do? Take lessons from Chazz or something!?" In response, Chazz pulled another anime fall, which made Yusuke, Syrus, Catherine, and Ryoko giggle a little.

A.P. draws his card and says, in a serious tone, "Let's try this again, shall we?" A.P. looks at his hand and thinks, "Soon, I'll have known all of Jaden's strategies! All I have to do is play weak cards!" A.P. slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll toss this facedown and…" Just then, a dramatic music was heard, with disturbed the duel.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's the deal?"

A.P. waves his hand in the air and says, "It's cool! Just my cell phone!" He picked up his cell phone and says, "Hello!" Jaden groans in annoyance.

A.P. says, to the phone, "What's up!?"

This was starting to tick Jaden off a lot and Chazz says, clenching his fist and in anger, "Who whips out a phone during a duel? That's obnoxious!"

Syrus says, in agreeable tone, "Yeah! No joke! He's like you, Chazz!"

Kagome says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, an obnoxious, spoiled rich boy!"

Jaden tells himself, while calming his anger a bit, "Calm down! He's a freshman! You were a crazy kid like him last year, Jaden!" Jaden takes a deep breath and says, lowly, "You know, I didn't think that we get good reception here."

A.P. says, to the phone, "Yeah, I'm dueling him as we speak…" A.P. nods his head and says, with a sly smile, "All right, thanks for the call!" A.P. puts his phone away and Jaden says, with a smile, "All right, put your phone off and your game on!"

A.P. looks at his hand and Jaden asks, curiously, "So, you're gonna play a good card, this time, right?"

A.P. says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "Oh you mean, like this! It's the spell, Reload and here's how it works! First, I put all cards that I have in my deck then I shuffle and redraw the same amount of cards that I placed!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Wait, so, you're doing a do-over?"

A.P. says, shuffling his deck, "You said it, yourself that I needed new cards, right?"

Jaden says, nervously, "I knew that! Way to follow my advise, freshman!" Jaden says, to himself, "Boy, being a mentor is hard work!" Jaden asks, "So, tell me, what you have learned from your upperclassmen?"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "This! I play the Sanctuary in the Sky!" A.P. pulled a card from his hand, as his Field Spell slot opened and he places a card onto it. The slot closes and a column of light erupts around A.P. and when Jaden's vision clears, they're standing on clouds, with a huge ancient temple behind A.P.

Jaden says, perplexed, "So, you…uh…played a card with a few clouds…exactly what I've done. Glad that I could help."

A.P. displays Warrior of Zera (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) monster card and says, "So, I guess that you were expecting me to play this! Warrior of Zera!" Soon after, Warrior of Zera appears on the field and A.P. says, in a serious tone, "But here's a little twist for ya! I'm sacrificing him to summon Archlord Zerato!" Warrior of Zera vanishes in light as Archlord Zerato (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300) comes to the field in attack mode. A.P. sends a Mystical Shine Ball (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) monster card into the graveyard slot and says, with a sly smile, "And here's something else that you might not have expected, I decided to send my Mystical Shin Ball to the graveyard to activate Zerato's special ability. By sending one Light monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field." Light flares from the pillar atop the Sanctuary and blast Sparkman into nothingness. A.P. sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "Next, I'll play my Pump Up spell card to increase the power of my monster in two fold!" Soon after, Archlord Zerato's stats increases from 2800/2300 to 5600/2300 and Jaden yelps in shock and A.P. yells out, seriously, "And now, Archlord Zerato, shrike his life points directly, Scared Surge!" Zerato's wings glow yellow and waves them as a barrel of green feathers shoot down around Jaden, causing him to lose 5600 life points in one shot.

Syrus says, solemnly, "That's gonna leave a mark…like this one time, at Duel Camp, when an Archlord attacked me…"

Chazz, Ryoko, and Mia snaps out, in annoyance and unison, "Zip it, twerp!"

Current Score:

A.P.: 8000

Jaden: 2400

A.P. says, "And that's all for now! Hey are you okay!?"

Jaden, who was on his knee with his arms covering his head, says, "Okay? Are you kidding me!?"

A.P. says, with a smile, "Uh…no!"

Jaden got on his feet and says, "I've been waitin' all summer for a match like this…" Jaden draws his card and says, excitedly, "And now it's my turn!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "So, I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) appears in defense mode. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate the spell card, Metamorphosis, so I'll sacrifice Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Clayguardian!" Clayman vanishes in light as Elemental Hero Clayguardian (ATK: 0/DEF: 2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Patrol Penalty!"

Before, A.P. realized it, a gust of wind hits him as he loses 600 points from his life points and asks, perplexed, "What's that!? Tell me!"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "I'll be glad to! You see, you just lost six hundred life points, two hundred for each of your cards!" Jaden slids a card into the slot and says, "Then, I'll throw down a facedown and then, I'll call it a turn! Now let me lay it down for ya. Your first problem is that you managed to use up every card in your hand. Exhibit B: Your Archlord has many attack points as my Clayguardian, so your chances of winning are like ninety-five percent!"

A.P. asks, with a hint of annoyance, "Excuse me, o' wise one, but aren't those good odds!?"

Jaden rubs the back of his head and laughs, nervously, saying, "I was just teasing ya!"

Alexis says, with a nervous glee, "Real smooth!"

Chazz mutters, annoyance, "How did this guy make it pass the reviewing board!?"

Syrus says, lowly, "So, his math was wrong?"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "So, all I have to do is play a monster that's stronger than yours! Now, let's see what fate has in-store for me!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "It's not about fate. Take me, I've always listen to what my cards have to say!"

A.P. yells out at Jaden, seriously, "You really are nuts! You expect me to listen to my cards!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, try using your cell or maybe send a text message…" Soon after, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared beside Jaden's shoulder and Jaden says, "Hey, they might just answer!"

A.P. thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This Jaden kid isn't what I expected at all. I mean, he gives useless advises, he couldn't even solve a simple math problem and what's worse is that he could talk to his cards! I guess I should finish this duel and move on with my life."_

Elsewhere in Sartorius's lair, we find ourselves looking at Sartorius, who was sitting a white chair in front of his white table with only Tarot cards in his hands. Sartorius turns over a Tarot card and finds that it was The Chariot, upside down.

Sartorius says, "AH…the inverted Chariot, a foreshadowing the end is near."

-.-.-.-.-.-

We find ourselves in Duel Academy at the Slifer Red dorm, where A.P. and Jaden are dueling and it's A.P.'s turn.

Current Score:

A.P.: 7400

Jaden: 2400

Jaden calls out, "Remember, freshman, listen to your cards!"

A.P. draws his card, while muttering 'whatever' and looks at his hand. Jaden says, "Bad card, huh? Maybe you should work on that poker face a bit."

A.P. says, with a sly smile, "Perhaps, or maybe I want you to think that I've drawn a bad card. Or could it be that I don't want to win?"

Jaden says, "And you can me 'nuts'."

A.P. asks Jaden, "When you accepted my challenge, did you ever stop to ask yourself, what do I want? Why did I come here? And of the other duelists out here, why did I challenge you? Well, the truth is I heard that you're one of the best, so I came here to test ya!"

Jaden says, "Come on, you can't be serious! Hello, this is Duel Academy, bro! They give us tests everyday, but they're not as sweet as this!"

A.P. says, with a sly smile, "Of course, they're not, but this isn't about grades, it's about destiny!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Uh…what?"

A.P. presses a button on his disc and says, "Maybe, my Beckoning of Light could clear things up! Here's the deal, once I've toss out my hand, a Light attribute monster returns to my hand!" A.P. sends his only card to the graveyard and gets out Mystical Shining Ball (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to his hand. A.P. calls out, "Then, I'll use Zerato's effect again and you know what that means!" A.P. sends the monster card back to the grave and says, "Your Clayguardian is a goner! Seeya!" Soon after, light flares from the pillar atop the Sanctuary, again, and blasts Clayguardian into nothingness, living Jaden defenseless.

Jaden says, amazed, "Hey, not bad!"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "You think that's impressive, watch this! Archlord, attack him directly! Sacred Surge!" Zerato's wings glow yellow and waves them as a barrel of green feathers shoot down towards Jaden.

Jaden presses a button and calls out, "Your Archlord has to chill for a sec, because I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which you could tell…summons a Kuriboh!" Soon after, Winged Kuriboh (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) appears in defense mode and was destroyed. Jaden says, "Thanks for taking the hit pal." Jaden asks A.P., "So, tell me, what this talk about 'destiny' is?"

A.P. replies, as his monster comes down, "It's simple, everything that happens to us, is planned out, from the moment we were born. Losers are born to be losers and legends are born to be legends."

Jaden points at himself and says, perplexed, "Legend? Who me?" Jaden places his hand at the back of his head and calls out, "Oh come on, hero, perhaps or teen idle!" Jaden laughs nervously.

Alexis says, in annoyance, "Somebody, please stop him!"

Syrus says, with a nervous glee, "At least he's having fun!"

Chazz says, with annoyance, "Glad someone is!?"

Keiko thinks in her mind, with a mixture of nervousness and annoyance, _"Is my brother this conceded?"_

Jaden laughs out, "I'm a superstar, who knew! I guess I did!" Jaden draws his card and says, "It's the 'legend's' turn so stand back!" Jaden sends the card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity, now both of us get to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Jaden and A.P. draws their six cards from their decks, Jaden places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) appears on the field, in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "If my field's empty, which happens to be now! I can draw two cards!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck and places them his hand. Jaden slids another card onto the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate the Warrior Returning Alive! Which returns a warrior…you know…alive." Soon after, the Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) monster card is taken from the graveyard and placed in Jaden's hand. Jaden says, sliding another card into the spell/trap slot, "And then, I'll play Polymerization! How about that!" A.P. remains silent and smiles and Jaden says, "Oh the legend rendered you speechless, huh? Well this will get a reaction from ya! I'll fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Tempest!" Soon after, Elemental Heroes Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field and they, including Bubbleman go into a fusion vortex. Soon after, Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) appears on the field. Jaden sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Rush Recklessly spell card, which gives my monster a seven hundred point bonus!" Elemental Hero Tempest's stats increases from 2800/2800 to 3500/2800 and Jaden calls out, "Ready, attack!" Elemental Hero Tempest jumps to the sky and Jaden calls out, again, "Put him away with Glider Strike!" Tempest powers up his blast and fires at Zerato, as it destroyed Zerato, causing an explosion and costing A.P. 700 life-points. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll play this, De-Fusion! It splits my Tempest to Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman!" Soon after, Tempest glows and splits back to Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman. A.P. looks up and Jaden calls out, "Bubbleman, you're up first, Bubble Blaster!" Bubbleman shoots a barrage of bubbles at A.P., hitting their mark and costing him 800 life points. Jaden calls out, "Avian, Quell Cascade!" Avian shoots a barrage of feathers at A.P., causing his life points to decrease by 1000 points. Jaden calls out, "Now, Sparkman, finish this up with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman shoots an electricity blast at A.P. and hitting its mark, costing A.P. 1600 life points. Jaden sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll play Mischief of the Time Goddess, so my heroes can attack again!"

A.P. yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Jaden yells out, seriously, "Now guys, attack!" Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman charges towards A.P. and attacks him, making him lose 3400, ending the duel.

Final Score:

A.P.: 0000

Jaden: 2400

Soon after, the final images disappear and A.P. falls onto his knees. Jaden calls out, in his usual tone, "That's game!" Jaden tells A.P., "Sorry, if my triple threat times two rocked you that hard."

A.P. smiles as he gets up and says, "Nah! I'm fine, good game!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Right on! You had pretty sweet moves!" Jaden thrust his fingers to A.P. in his usual winning pose and says, "Not too shabby for a freshman!"

A.P. says, "Gee…thanks!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "You just kept practicin', kid! Then, you'll be a legend…like me!" Jaden laughs a bit and says, in a serious tone, "First, you gotta stop being overconfident…I mean…I'm great but you don't see me bragging…"

Dorothy says, with a gleeful smile, "What a duel!? Uh guys! And that new mystery duelist is quite the looker!"

Yusuke mutters to himself, "Yeah…right."

Dorothy asks, curiously, "Did anyone get his name?"

Syrus replies, perplexed, "Uh…A.P.!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I guess that I'll see ya around, Ap!"

A.P. looks back at Jaden and he thinks in his mind, _"I don't see why I had to lose to that Jaden kid! But I guess that Sartorius knows best!"_

Elsewhere near the Slifer Red dorm, six teenaged boys and one girl were wondering around being Tyson Granger and his friends, the Bladebreakers, Kai, their captain, Max, Ray, Kenny, Daichi, and Hilary.

Tyson exclaims, horrified, "This is OUR dorm! This totally stinks!"

Kenny says, "Yeah, it's more like an outhouse with deck!"

Max says, "Come on, you guys, let's make the best of it. At least, we actually made it to this school."

Kenny says, "I suppose, you're right, Max."

Jaden's voice boomed, "So, how did you guys like my first duel of the year? It was pretty sweet, huh?"

The group looked to see our heroes and heroines seeing Jaden walking with his friends and Syrus says, "You rocked out there!"

Yusuke says, with a smile and nods, "Totally!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Anyone, who thinks you're a legend isn't that sharpest tact in the box!"

Alexis says, "Maybe…but he was cute."

Jaden says, with a bit of jealously and nervousness, "Uh…didn't notice…"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome and Ryuko gasped in shock and Syrus calls out, "Wait…!" Syrus's friends like at him and he says, "He said that his name was 'A.P.'!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "And if I'm not mistaken…"

Syrus grabs a magazine and looks at it and says, "I knew it…he's Aster Phoenix!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Keiko, Catherine, Alexis, Kuwabara, Kurama, Mia and Ryoko yells out, in unison, stunned, "Aster Phoenix!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Uh…okay, he has a strange name…"

Alexis tells Jaden, seriously, "Jaden, think! Aster Phoenix is the number duelist in the pro-league…"

Kagome finishes, "As in he's a pro…"

Chazz yells out, stunned, "You're kidding me…uh...I mean…you didn't know that!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It looks like the pro took a school from the student."

Yusuke says, with a sigh, "Should we tell him…"

Dorothy tells Jaden, "Jaden, that wasn't actually his real deck. Those were cards that he just stacked together."

Jaden suddenly felt sick to his stomach and says, lowly, "You mean…that I just dueled a guy…WHO WAS JUST USING LEFTOVER CARDS!"

Syrus says, "Cheer up!"

Alexis says, "At least you won…"

Chazz says, in a sarcastic tone, "That's right, you legend, you…"

Just then a gasp from a young man rings out and a familiar male voice rings out, "Whoa! No way! Jaden Yuki, is that you?!" Everyone looks to the source to see Tyson and his friends, who were wondering the Slifer dorm.

Yusuke asks Jaden, "Hey Jay, anyone you know…"

Jaden exclaims, amazed, to the blue haired teenaged boy, "Tyson?! Tyson Granger?!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines gasped in shock and Syrus exclaims, amazed, "Tyson Granger!"

Chazz says, in shock, "No way! The Beyblading World Champ!"

Yusuke says, amazed, "I never thought that the Bladebreakers best blader is here!"

Kagome says, in shock, "Yeah…and Jaden knows him!"

Max asks Tyson, perplexed, "Hey, Tyson, you know this guy?"

Tyson tells Max, with a smile, "I sure do, Max, you see, Jaden and I were best friends when we were young."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, no joke! You see, guys, Tyson is good in two things. One was playing duel monsters and the other is beyblading."

Syrus asks Jaden, perplexed, "If he's anyone good in dueling, Jay, how come he's a Slifer."

Kenny says, drolly, "Because Tyson barely pasted his written exam."

Tyson snaps at the small boy, "Kenny!"

Jaden asks Tyson, "So, Tyson, are these guys part of your beyblading team?"

Tyson replies, "Yep! The blonde haired guy is Max Tate, the defensive blader on our team, the guy with the yin and yang headband is Ray Kon, the small guy, Kenny or Chief, is our beyblade technician, the brown haired girl is Hilary Tachibana, the red haired kid is our newest member, Daichi Sumeragi, and our captain the Obelisk Blue trench coat is Kai Hiwatari."

Kai 'Hn'-ed and Tyson says, with a plain tone, "Don't worry, he's always like that, especially with us."

Jaden says, with smile, "And these are my friends…" Jaden then says, pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "This is one of my best friends, Yusuke Urameshi and his friend, Kuzama Kuwabara."

Just then, Tyson and his friends give a freaked out looks, while Kai gives a rare surprised look on his face, and Kenny yells out, fearfully, "You mean THE Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous Great Urameshi and Kuzama Kuwabara, the top two street punks from Sarayashiki Junior High?!"

Max says, in a serious tone, "I never thought that the street finger that can command one thousand street punks with a flick of his finger would be doing here in Duel Academy."

Yusuke slaps his forehead in annoyance and he says, "I really hate that rep!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that! Yusuke doesn't do those things anymore, plus he can't whistle."

Tyson says, a bit fearfully, "I've heard that Great Urameshi give his life to save a kid from being road kill, but ended up living."

Max points at Yusuke and says, "But isn't the Great Urameshi can't duel to save his life and this guy is an Obelisk Blue."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You can image how much practice I've gotten during the year." Kai somehow could pick up the coldness from Yusuke's voice.

Jaden then says, pointing to Syrus, "This is another of my best friends, Syrus Truesdale…"

Max says, disbelief, "No way!" Max points at Syrus then asks, "You mean that you're related to Zane Truesdale the pro-duelist!"

Syrus says, a bit proudly, "That's right! He's my big brother."

Jaden says, "That's right and he's was our top student from last year…" Jaden then points at Kira and Hikari and says, "This is Kira and Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke's older and younger twin sister…"

Tyson says, in confusion, "Older twin and younger twin?"

Hikari holds up two fingers and says, with a sly smile, "Born first by two seconds before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira and make sure that they never forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira says, a bit annoyed, "And that's a lot."

Jaden says, "That's right…" Jaden then points to the rest of his friends, "These are my friends, Alexis Rhodes, one of Obelisk Blue best students, Ryoko Lyon, her friend, Mia Kaze, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Dorothy, and Kagome Higurashi…"

Tyson and the Bladebreakers got disgusted looks and Kenny asks, winching back slightly, "Kagome Higurashi? You mean the girl that they call the 'Sick Girl'?"

Tyson says, fearfully, "The one that has gotten every sickness known to man!"

Kagome was trying so hard not to lose her temper and Yusuke tells Kagome, telepathically and coldly, _"__**Couldn't Grandpa come up with a better excuse than that when you were with that damn dog and his friends."**_

Yumi tells Kagome, mentality and coldly, _**"Seriously, those diseases excuses are pretty much unbelievable! Couldn't your grandfather come up with everything else?"**_

Kagome says, mentality, _**"I keep asking him that question, ever since I discovered the damn well at my shrine…"**_

Jaden points at Keiko and he says, "And this is my elder twin sister, Keiko Yukimura."

Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Hikari, Kira, and Tyson yell out, in a shocked tone, "Say what!?"

Tyson says, in a shocked tone, "Sister! I didn't know that you had one!"

Yusuke yells out to Jaden, in a shocked and cold tone, "Jaden, please tell me that this is some kind of a joke!"

Kelly says, in a plain tone, "Now, that you look at it they do look alike."

Keiko says, in a nervous tone, "It's kind of a long story."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Perfect, my best friend and my traitorous 'ex-girlfriend' siblings! That's the story of my life!"_

Just then a female voice calls out, "Excuse me?" Everyone looks to the source of the voices to see our six Digidestined, Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken, standing in front of them.

Kelly says, amazed, "Davis!"

Davis says, kindly, "Yeah, Kelly! How are you doing!?"

Jaden yelps in shock and he yells, amazed, "Davis Motomiya, is that you!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey, Jaden there you are!?"

Yusuke asks Jaden and Kelly, "Hey, guys, you know this guy?"

Tyson says, with a smile, "It's about time that you got here, Davis."

Jaden says, with a smile, "You see, Davis, Tyson, and I were childhood friends, before I had to move."

Kelly nods her head and she says, "Plus Davis lives in the same apartment complex as I do."

Yolei says, with a smile, "Yep! We're good friends of Davis back in Odaiba. My name is Miyako Inoue, but you can call me Yolei."

TK says, with a kind smile, "Hi! I'm Takeru Takashi, but you can call me, TK!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Hey, wait a sec, I know you! You and Davis are known in the Dueling World, along with a guy named Taichi Kamiya, who disappeared a year ago."

Kari winces at her brother's name and Yolei asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara become nervous and Jaden says, with a slight nervous tone, "You might have heard of him in the 'wrong ways', but he is one of my friends, Yusuke Urameshi."

Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Kari yelp, step back in shock, and Cody exclaims, fearfully, "Yusuke Urameshi?! You mean as in the 'Great Urameshi', the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High?! What in the hell is he doing here?!"

Yusuke slaps himself in the forehead and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I really hate that rep!"

Jaden says, in a kind tone, "You don't have to worry about that! Yusuke isn't as bad as the rumors say!"

Kira says, with sly smile, "I'm Kira Urameshi, Yusuke's sister!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "I'm Hikari Urameshi, the elder twin sister!"

Ken asks, perplexed, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two second before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira and I never let them forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison and drolly, "Tell me about it!"

Keiko asks the Digidestined, "So, who are the rest of you?"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "Oh, I'm Hikari Kamiya, but like Yusuke's sister, people call me Kari!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! We have the same first name and nickname!"

Cody says, with a smile, "I'm Iori Hida, but you can calls me, Cody!"

Ken says, with a smile, "And I'm Ken Ichijouji. Good to meet you."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey, aren't you that child genius that three years ago vanished for a few months and then reappeared back at home in some kind of coma out of nowhere?"

Ken replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me."

Keiko nods her head and says, "Yeah, I've heard about you, too, Ken. What happened to you?"

Ken replies, nervously, "That's a long story."

Just then another male voice calls out, "No way! Jaden Yuki! Tyson Granger! Davis Motomiya! Is that you guys?" Everyone looks to see Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ukyo Kuonji walking towards them.

Yusuke says, in a shocked tone, "It's you again!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Ranma! Ranma Saotome!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Ranma!"

Keiko asks Jaden, perplexed, "You know this guy, Jaden?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, sis! You see, Ranma is a childhood friend of ours!"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "That's right! When we were little kids, Ranma and his father came to our town while they were training for the 'Anything goes with Martial Arts' and when we met, we became friends!"

Akane tells Ranma, "I didn't know that you were friends with the world champion beyblader, Ranma."

Ranma tells Akane, with a sly smile, "Would you've believed me?"

Akane thought about it and she says, drolly, "No, I wouldn't."

Ranma says, with a sly tone, "Thought so! You see, I met with Jaden, Tyson, and Davis before I met with Ukyo at the time."

Davis tells Ranma, "Hey Ranma, mind introducing us to your friends!"

Ranma points at Akane and Ukyo and he says, "The girl with the brown hair is Ukyo Kuonji, she's another childhood friend of mine, after I met with you again, and the girl with the black hair is Akane Tendo, my supposed fiancée."

All of our heroes and heroines, except for Yusuke, his cousins, sisters, Kelly, and Catherine, who knew and except for Jaden, who has no earthly idea what a fiancée, yells out, shocked, "Fiancée!"

Keiko says, in a stunned tone, "How could that be!? You're the same age as us!"

Tyson tells Ranma, in a shocked tone, "Tell me that this is joke, Ranma!"

Davis says, in a stunned tone, "Yeah, who's bright idea was this, Ranma!?"

Ranma says, in a snort, "Pops!"

Tyson and Davis says, drolly and in unison, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Jaden says, in a confused tone, "I don't get it. Why so surprised about…?"

Alexis decides to step in and she says, "It's so nice to meet you all! I'm Alexis Rhodes, one of Jaden's friends from Duel Academy."

Chazz says, with his usual snobbish tone, "I'm Chazz Princeton, but people call me 'The Chazz'!"

Ukyo says, in a perplexed tone, "The Chazz!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, Chazz sends most of his time thinking of ways of making him seem cooler than everyone else he even has his own catchphase 'Chazz it up'."

Akane says, lowly, "What a snob?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a Southern American accent, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see Jesse Anderson, Mina and Kino Tucker walking towards them.

Jaden asks, in a curious tone, "Hi, mind if I help you three?"

Jesse asks, plainly, "Yeah, we're looking for someone named Jaden Yuki."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "That's me!"

Jesse says, with a smile, "Jaden Yuki, it's an honor to finally meet you! I'm Jesse! Jesse Anderson!"

All of our heroes and heroines, except for Jaden and Tyson, gasps in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "No way! Jesse Anderson! You're the guy with the legendary Crystal Beast deck!"

Tyson says, in a perplexed tone, "Crystal Beast?"

Kenny tells Tyson, "That's right, Tyson. They are one of two decks created by Maxamillion Pegasus, but never released to the public in this time."

Kai then explains, in a serious tone, "I know the legend. It is said that Julies Caesar assembled seven rare jewels, one from every one of the places that he conquer from the known world at the time, and brought them to Rome, but the ship was caught in the storm and the rare jewels were lost. But then Maxamillion Pegasus found the gems and created two sets of seven new monster cards from them."

Catherine asks, curiously, "You mean those Crystal Beast cards?"

Kelly nods her head and says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Catherine. However, they were never released to the public and he gave one of set of the cards away to a tournament winner in the Southern United States by the name of Jesse Anderson and another to an unknown duelist, behind a mask named 'Mister Mystery' about a year ago."

Kino says, with a kind smile, "I'm Kino Tucker!"

Mina says, with a sly grin, "And I'm Mina Tucker, I'm Kino's elder twin sister by three seconds."

Kino says, in a snarl, "And she never let's me forget it."

Kira asks Kino, "You two, huh?"

Kino says, annoyed, "What do you think?"

Yusuke and Kagome were looking at the Tucker twins with cold stares, while Kino and Mina were looking at them with dark stares, both filled with annoyance and hate for some odd reason for Yusuke and Kagome.

Alexis says, with a smile, "Something tells me that this is going to be an incredible year."

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "No joke, Lex! Some of my old pals from a childhood days, their friends, and even famous ninja are even here! This is going to be the sweetest year, yet!"

Jaden's friends, old and new, think in their minds at the same time, with a smile, _"Same old Jaden."_ Soon enough, Jesse and his friends joins with Spirit Detective, Digidestined, and the Bladebreakers as well as Ranma and his friends they start to introduce each other and they start to learn about each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Obelisk Girl's room, Keiko went into her room with a bag of food as BlackGatomon, who happened to sneak into Keiko's luggage to get onto Duel Academy, came out of the closet.

Keiko hands BlackGatomon the food and she says, with a smile, "Here you go, BlackGatomon!"

BlackGatomon says, with a smile, "Thanks!" BlackGatomon begins to eat like there's no tomorrow afterwards.


	78. The Return of Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, and Beyblade.

Author's Note: I'm adding Death Note in this as well and it'll take place after the series has ended.

**Chapter 78: The Return of Kira**

We find ourselves into very foggy and dark place, which happened to be Domino. And running around in that place is one, Kari Kamiya, Digidestined of Light, in her Ra Yellow uniform, looking and searching for something or someone. After looking around, she finds who she was looking for.

Kari calls out to the person, "Tai!"

Yes, it's our Digidestined of Courage and Kari's brother, Tai Kamiya, walking through the streets of Domino, beaten, bruised, and looked like he was going to die and Agumon was in the same shape.

Kari runs towards her brother and she calls out, excitedly, "Tai! Agumon!" As soon as she saw the condition of Tai and Agumon, she gasps in shock and horror.

Kari says, in a horrified tone, "Tai, what happened to you?" It looked like Tai couldn't hear her and suddenly a mysterious dark male voice rings out, "You poor child!" Kari, Tai, and Agumon turns to see a mysterious black cloaked figure walking towards them.

Kari asks to herself, "Who is this guy?"

As the black cloaked figure stops in front of Tai and Agumon, Tai asks, curiously, "Who the hell are you?"

The black cloaked figure places his hands in front of our Digidestined of Courage and his Digimon partner and sends energy waves that removes their wounds and restores their strength and energy.

The black cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "I'm glad that you're well, my friends."

Agumon says, with a smile, "Thanks for healing our wounds!"

The black cloaked figure says, with a dark tone, "It's no problem, my friend. But I am curious, why are you away from your homes?"

Tai looks in the ground and he says, lowly, "There are some things that I don't want to be involved with and we'll just leave it at that."

The black cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "You're running from those people you believe that they're your friends."

Tai asks, in a serious tone, "What do you mean by that!? Of course, they're my friends!"

The black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "If you believe that they're your friends, then why are you running away from them?"

Tai was taken back from this and the black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "Maybe, you believed that they won't help you or understand what you're going through. However, you're right, Taichi Kamiya."

Tai gasps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "How did you know my name!?"

The black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "I know many things about you! Taichi Kamiya, age twenty, goes to Tokyo University, honor student and had a little misunderstanding with your girlf…"

Tai yells at the black cloaked figure, enraged, "Don't mention HER name to me!"

The black cloaked figure says, "I'm sorry, my friend! But forgive me if this hurts, but what makes you believe that she ever loved you, but not your former best friend as well. If she'd love you, then she'd listened to your side of the story, rather than slapped you away from her life and went to your former best friend. Wouldn't had she be understanding to you instead of harshly doing what she did?"

Tai tries to find the answer to that question, but he couldn't and Agumon yells at the black cloaked figure, annoyed, "Hey, pal, stop trying to use head games with my friend!"

The black cloaked figure says, in a calm tone, "I'm just telling Taichi the truth, my dear, Agumon. Furthermore, speaking of friends, what makes you think that they didn't forget about you, including your sister, Hikari Kamiya?"

Kari gasps in shock and Tai yells out, seriously, "What do you mean?"

The black cloaked figure's eyes glows eerie green as Tai and Agumon are shown pictures of their friends and their Digimon partners getting on with their lives, including Sora and Matt as they were making out to Tai's disgust and Agumon's shock.

The two broke apart for air and Matt tells Sora, lovingly, "Are you feeling okay, Sora?"

Sora tells Matt, with a loving smile, "I'm fine, Matt! I don't know what was I thinking leaving you for that loser and our so called leader, Tai."

Tai and Agumon gasp in shock and Sora says, with an angered sneer, "Yeah, that…that damn asshole never cared about my feelings and he never will like you do, Matt! Wherever him and that lizard looking freak of a Digimon partner of his are, I hope that they never show their damned faces ever again!"

Matt says, with a sly grin, "My complements exactly! Good riddance to them!" Soon after the light fades, Tai falls to his knees in shock and horror.

Tai says, horrified, "S-Sora, M-Matt, how could you too?"

Agumon says, slightly angered, "How!? How could they do that to us!?"

The black cloaked figure slowly walks up to Tai and Agumon, stops in front of them, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You see, my dear Taichi, Sora Takenouchi chose to stay with Yamato Ishida as her lover and never cared about you for the slightest and the same goes for your younger sister as well."

Tai says, with tears of sadness and anger in his eyes, "This can't be true! How could they? How could they abandon us like that?"

The black cloaked figure tells Tai, with an evil sly smile and calm tone, "I'm afraid that this is true, Tai. What Sora Takenouchi is doing to you is wrong, but you can make it right." When Tai and Agumon look up at him and Tai asks, in an interested tone, "How?"

The black cloaked figure replies, plainly, "Look below you." Tai and Agumon looked down to see two Orichalcos stones at their feet.

Agumon asks, in a curious tone, "What's that?"

The black figure replies, in an evil sly tone, "Pick it up and you will see. A gift that will finally make the ones that hurt you and show that the power of Courage bows down to nobody! Make Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, and your so-called friends and sister pay for abandoning you!"

Kari yells out, horrified, "Tai, Agumon, don't do it!" And then without thinking, Tai and Agumon picked up the emerald, but then took his shock it absorbed into their bodies.

Tai exclaims, in a confusion, "What's going on?!" The eerie green energy transfers into the Digidestined of Courage and his Digimon partner, and they yell out as the evil energy surges through their bodies and the Seal of Orichalcos appears below their feet. After a few seconds, the seal fades away from Tai and Agumon's feet and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on their foreheads with evil red in their eyes for a few seconds. After they fade away, the black cloaked figure tells Tai and Agumon, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to our family, Tai and Agumon. You two are now a warrior of the Orichalcos."

Tai says, in an evil sly tone unlike him before, "Thank you, Master Dartz."

Kari falls to her knees as tears came down her eyes and she yells out, horrified, "TAI NO!!" And then Kari, in her bed and wearing purple pajamas, wakes up from her dream in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. It was about 3:45 A.M. in the morning.

Then Kari put her head down on her knees and began to cry, stating, "Tai. Please, big bro. Come back to us. Come back to me. I need you with me, Tai." Then Kari went back to sleep, but her sleep was quite restless with her tears shedding, with A LOT of tears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at Dartz's hideout, we find Dartz by the three serpent statues in a kneeling position with Naruto, Michael, Tyler, and Allie in the same position. Just then, Taigoku, Sestuna, Kasa, Tai, and WarGreymon, whose were covered in dirt, walked over behind Michael and Allie with a coffin in WarGreymon and Kasa's hands and they placed it on the floor gently.

WarGreymon, Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa transformed back to Agumon, Inuyasha, Melody, wearing a black version of her kimono and hakama, and Holly and Agumon tells Dartz, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, we got you the body that you've requested!"

Dartz, Michael, Tyler, Naruto, and Allie got up and turn to them and Dartz says, "Open the bag!"

Tai opens the bag completely as a dead body of a skeleton wearing a suit, which had five holes in them.

Naruto shivers at the sight of this and he says, "Yuck! Why would you want a skeleton for, Master Dartz!?"

Dartz walks over to the dead body and he asks, with an evil sly smile, "My children, excluding Inuyasha and his sisters, out of curiosity, does the name of the criminal killer, Kira, rings any bells?"

Naruto, Tai, Agumon, Michael, Allie, and Tyler gasp in shock and Tai yells out, shocked, "Whoa! THE Kira!"

Inuyasha asks, in a dark confused tone, "Who in the hell is Kira?"

Michael replies, in a dark cold serious tone, "Kira is the main reason that many criminals are decreasing in numbers for the last six years, starting with Japan in the Kanto region."

Allie says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke, Michael! Kira represents himself as a symbol of justice, by getting rid of many criminals that may cause a threat to society!"

Tai says, in a dark plain tone, "Word has it that Kira hasn't made his move in a year, while the police and a guy named L as well as the SPK are looking for him."

Dartz tells them, with an evil smile, "Kira believed that every evildoer deserves justices, which would mean death. I happen to agree with his methods, even though he's the one killing them and in reality, he's bringing them to justice. Some humans may believe what he's doing is evil by taking human lives and judging them, but what he's really doing is the same thing that he's doing. Making this world into a peaceful civilization and a true paradise free of crime and violence."

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "Awesome, so how do we find this 'Kira' person?"

Dartz notions at the dead body and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Why, my dear? The skeleton is the same person that we've been talking about."

Everyone looks down and they gasps in shock. Naruto yells out, shocked, "Wait! Is this guy really Kira!?"

Dartz nods his head and he says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Mister Uzumaki. This is Kira, but his real name is Light Yagami and he shall be revived by the Orichalcos's power!" Dartz's places his hands over the skeleton, Light's, dead body as eerie green energies were sent to him. The energies had flesh appearing, which turned into a young man in his early twenties, probably around the age of 23 years old with reddish brown mushroom styled hair. Light's reddish brown eyes were opened as his strength and health was fully restored.

The young man, Light, opened his eyes and sat up. At first he didn't realize where he was, but Light discovered that he was sitting in a coffin. The top half of the cover had been lifted up, explaining why his head did not collide with it. Still wondering what was going on, he lifted the bottom cover up. Then he stood, seeing the walls of dirt surrounding him.

Light asks, perplexed, "What the hell's going on here?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "You've awakened, Light Yagami."

Light looks at Dartz and he asks, "What's going on?" Light gets out of his coffin and he asks Dartz, "Who the hell are you!?"

Light looks at Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly and he yelps in shock, "And how the hell are they!?"

Naruto yells at Light, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch how you talk to our friends and Master Dartz, asshole! He was so grateful to bring you back to life!"

Light says, perplexed, "Bring me back to life!?" Light remembers his days as Kira, hunting down criminals, and being shot five times. The memories gave Light a dark angered expression on his face. Light thinks in his mind, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Oh now, I remembered! Ryuk has betrayed me at the last minute and I was so close to defeating Near, if it hadn't been for that fool Mikami Teru, and making sure that no one will oppose me!"_

Dartz tells Light, "Of course, Mister Yagami, I've brought you back to life to complete your dream of making this world into an ideal world."

Light asks Dartz, "Okay, who are you and how did you know about me?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm Dartz and I am a friend. I do not wish to fight. We wish to help you in your quest to create this world into a place where there's no crime and the one named L's successor, Near will not stop you."

Light asks, in a suspicious tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Dartz gets out an eerie green colored notebook, which had the name 'Orichalcos Note' on the front in Algerian font. Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "This is called an 'Orichalcos Note' and it's similar to the Death Note that you've gained from the rotten Shinigami that has betrayed you."

Light asks, suspiciously, "How do you know about Ryuk!?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Why? The Orichalcos reveals all! With the Orichalcos Note is different from the Death Note that you've used while being Kira. The rules apply that the human, demon, or half-demon whose name is written in this note shall have his or her soul taken away from them within 40 seconds. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. The ones with Orichalcos stones and worships the Orichalcos aren't affected by the Orichalcos Note. Only those with Orichalcos stones and worships the Orichalcos can use it."

Light asks, "Why are you so interested in helping me?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Your goals and our goals are the same, my friend. We aim to make this planet into a peaceful civilization where there's no crime and no violence. However, there are the kinds of people that are polluting our planet."

Light says, in a snarl, "The criminals."

Dartz nods his head and he says, "That's right and humanity is within that element."

Light was taken back by this and he says, seriously, "What do you mean by that!?"

Tai tells Light, "Isn't it obvious, pal!? Humanity is the reason why this planet is so rotten!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Not just humans, but demons too!"

Melody nods her head and she says, darkly and coldly, "That's right, brother! I've just seen that all living beings, humans and demons, are nothing, but a disease on this planet! It was a wonderful place until humans and demons decided to pollute it with their darkness!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "My associates are right, Mister Yagami, humans and demons are the most evil. When you were Kira, why do you think that your late father, L, Near, and the other police and SPK members were after you, as Kira, when they didn't know that you were Kira the entire time that you were 'working' with them, believed what Kira was doing is truly evil?" Dartz places an evil sly smile and he says, "It's because that they don't understand Kira's true objective like we do. Even though, they claimed that they're working to insure peace, your father and his special task force are truly evil and needed to be taken out of the picture."

Light absorbs this information in and he asks, "Is this true?"

Dartz's eyes glow eerie green as the pictures of humanity's and demons' dark deeds have entered Light's mind, including what has happened to Michael, Allie, Tyler, Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly before they became a slave to the Orichalcos as well as Light's days, 'working' with his father and special task force as well as L to 'catch' Kira.

Light drops to his knees as he breathes heavily and he looks at Dartz's associates. Light asks, curiously, "Is all of this true?"

Naruto says, in a dark cold angered tone, "You better believe it, pal! Humans are the worst scum in the universe and Sartorius and his goons are the lowest!"

Light says, perplexed, "Sartorius?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "He's the head asshole that's in the way of us making this planet into a peaceful paradise. His fucking light is made out of nothing but pure fucking darkness. I didn't believe at first but thanks to Master Dartz, my eyes were opened to the truth about humans and demons."

Holly nods her head and she says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right! My so-called full demon sister abandoned me when those bandits kidnapped me and took me into a world full of damned humans and monsters, who are just as worse as humans and demons. The Orichalcos even showed me the numerous times where my damned full demon brother tried to kill Inuyasha from time to time as well as the fucking bitch and her damned cousin, who abandoned the ones that cared and loved for them for power from that heartless bastard, Sartorius!"

Tai says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! Trust me! I know exactly how Inuyasha feels and believe me, I've been there!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Yeah, before I got here, I was looked down upon and treated poorly and abused by my 'fellow' villagers from that damned Leaf Village, just because I have that damned Nine Tailed Fox demon inside my body!"

Speaking of whom, the Nine-Tailed Fox, also known as Kyuubi, tells Naruto, telepathically and annoyed, _**"You know, kit, I can still hear you!!"**_

Naruto yells at Kyuubi, annoyed, _**"Yeah whatever, you damn fleabag?!"**_

Light had sunk all of this information down and he says, in a serious tone, "It seemed that I was wrong about how should I no we make this world into a peaceful civilization. We should get rid of the fucking humans and demons first."

Dartz tells Light, with an evil sly grin, "And I'll give you the power in order to fulfill your desires. Light Yagami, you have to embrace the powers of the Orichalcos. If you take this power, you won't be the same again."

Light yells out, seriously, "I could careless what happens to me! Now, I've been brought back to life, I can get my revenge on Near, along with my so-called father's special task force and the SPK! Give me this power!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "As you wish!" Just then Dartz touches Light's forehead with the right and index fingers of his right hand, eerie green energy transfers into Light, and he yells out as the evil energy surges through his body and the Seal of Orichalcos appears below his feet. After a few seconds, the seal fades away from Light's feet, Dartz takes his fingers off Light's forehead, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead with evil red in his eyes for a few seconds, but worse than when he was Kira. After they fade away, Dartz tells Light, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to our family, Light Yagami. You are now a warrior of the Orichalcos."

Allie calls out, with an evil sly tone, "Yeah! Welcome to our family, cutie!"

Light says, in an evil sly tone worse than he was when he was Kira, "Thank you, Master Dartz. Now, we can work together to make this world into a better place where there's no fucking humans and demons."

Dartz hands Light the 'Orichalcos Book' and he says, "Then, you'll need this, Light." Light takes the book and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Thank you, Master Dartz!"

Naruto steps up and he asks Dartz, "Master Dartz, I'd like for me to train Light with some of my techniques."

Light looks at Naruto and he says, perplexed, "Techniques?"

Holly says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Watch!" Holly puts her hands together in ninja signs and yells out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Just then Holly is covered in smoke and when it clears, Holly has five Holly Shadow Clones surrounding her.

Light yells out, shocked, "What in the name of hell!?"

Naruto says, with a dark smile, "Don't worry, Light! There's just harmless, unless you happen to be any friends of that asshole, Sartorius. It's one of the tricks that you'll be taught."

Light says, with a dark smile, "Thanks but before I do any training, I'd like to show a few certain people my new powers." Light looks at Dartz and he says, "Please, Master Dartz…"

Dartz nods his head and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, Mister Yagami, however, I think it's wise to allow Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Naruto, Tai, and his Digimon partner, Agumon to accompany you."

Light bows his head and he says, with an evil smile, "Thank you, Master Dartz." Light thinks in his mind, with an evil chuckle, _"Watch yourself! I'm coming for you…Near…"_

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel for his idea to use the dream idea and to use the idea for adding Death Note.


	79. More of Childhood Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Death Note characters:

Light: Age 23

Sayu: Age 17

Digimon characters:

Davis, Kari, and TK: Age 16

Yolei and Ken: Age 17

Cody: Age 13

Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora: Age 20

Izzy: Age 18

Joe: Age 22

Jun Motomiya: Age 20

Inuyasha characters:

Kagome: Age 16

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi: Age 16

Inuyasha: Age 17 in human years and 200 years old in demon years

Melody: Age 17 in human years and 200 years in demon years

Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters:

Yusuke: Age 16

Hikari Urameshi (OC character): Age 16 (elder twin sibling of Yusuke by two seconds and elder twin sibling of Kira by four seconds)

Kira Urameshi (OC character) Age 16 (younger twin sibling of Yusuke by two seconds and younger twin sibling of Hikari by four seconds)

Kuwabara: Age 16

Keiko: Age 16

Hiei and Yukina: Age unknown

Koemna: Toddler and Teenage adult, physically, but actually over 700 years of age.

Botan: Age unknown

Kurama: Age 17, but actually around over several hundred years of age

Naruto characters:

Naruto: Age 16

Sasuke: Age 16

Sakura: Age 16

Hinata: Age 16

Neji: Age 17

Tenten: Age 17

Lee: Age 17

Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters:

Jaden: Age 16

Alexis: Age 16

Syrus: Age 16

Jasmine: Age 16

Mindy: Age 16

Atticus: Age 18

Zane: Age 18

Chazz: Age 16

Monster Rancher characters:

Genki: Age 15

Holly: Age 17

Ranma ½ characters:

Ranma: Age 16

Akane: Age 16

Ukyo: Age 16

OCs characters:

Aaron, Moon, Catherine: Age 17

Kelly: Age 14

Jordan: Age 13

Michael: Age 17

Allie: Age 17

Tyler: Age 12

**Chapter 79: The Meeting of More Childhood friend**

We find ourselves into very foggy and dark place, Hinata Hyuga, in her Ra Yellow uniform, looking and searching for something or someone. After looking around, she finds who she was looking for.

Hinata calls out to the person, "Naruto!"

Yes, it was Naruto, in his usual clothing (AN: From the Naruto Shippuden series), wondering through the deserts, as time passes frozen mountains, and stormy forests.

Hinata places a smile on her lips as she runs towards him and she calls out, "Naruto, wait!" But some reason Naruto doesn't answer her.

Just then, 10 root ANBUs comes and grabs him by the arms. Naruto struggles to get free and yells out, angrily, "Hey let me go! I'm not going back to that damned village!"

Hinata gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "It's the root ANBU group!"

The ANBU comes in front of Naruto and he says, in a sneer, "Taking you back to the village!? Yeah right, demon!"

Naruto gasps in shock as well as Hinata and the ANBU captain says, "We're not taking you back to the village, we're here on the orders of Lady Hokage to kill you here and now."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What!? Grandma Tsunade said that!"

Hinata yells out, shocked, "That's not true! Leave him alone!" Hinata activates her Byakugan and charges towards them, but all that happened was she went through them to her surprise.

The ANBU captain takes out his sword and attempts to kill Naruto, but he was stuck down by a flash of eerie green light. Everyone turns to see the same black cloaked figure from Kari's dream walking towards them.

The black cloaked figure waved his hand as he slashes the other ANBU members freeing Naruto. Naruto looks at the figure and he asks, perplexed, "Who the hell are you?"

The black cloaked figure says, with a dark tone, "I'm a friend attending you for help. But I am curious, why are you away from your homes?"

Naruto looks in the ground and he says, lowly, "There are some things that I don't want to be involved with and we'll just leave it at that."

The black cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "You're running from those people you believe that they're your friends."

Naruto asks, in a serious tone, "What do you mean by that!? Of course, they're my friends!"

The black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "If you believe that they're your friends, then why are you running away from them?"

Naruto was taken back from this and the black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "Maybe, you believed that they won't help you or understand what you're going through. However, you're right, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gasps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "How did you know my name!?"

The black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "I know many things about you! Naruto Uzumaki, age sixteen, former resident of the Leaf Village, and container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. When you were born, the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within your body, but it cost the Fourth Hokage his life and you were supposed to be looked up as a hero. However, all you got was nothing but abuse, mistreated, and shunned from your fellow villages. Everyone ignored you, including your team captain Kakashi Hatake and so-called teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "That's a lie!"

The black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "Oh really, then why did Kakashi Hatake train only Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, but mostly Sasuke, while ignoring you completely. Why did Sakura Haruno praised only Sasuke, but not you when you did something right and called you a 'demon', comparing you to the Nine Tailed Fox, just like your former fellow Leaf Village residents?"

Naruto winched at this and the black cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, "Because is that Kakashi Hatake feared that if you get strong enough, then there will be no one to oppose you. That's why he ignored you, not only him, but Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya as well. They believed that you'll be too much of a threat in the future so they've decided to destroy you now, before it's too late. Even your friends from the Leaf Village, including Hinata Hyuga, believed that they'll be better off without you. All these time, they believed that you're just as the same as the Nine Tailed Fox, even after the great things you've done for them, fighting against Gaara of the Desert, trying to bring back Sasuke Uchiha with everything you've got, and many other things, which including the Akatsuki."

From the sidelines, Hinata heard this and she yells out, seriously, "That's not true, Naruto! Everyone was out looking for you, including those two traitors!"

Naruto was absorbing this information in and he says, seriously, "That's not true! You're lying!"

The black cloaked figure's eyes glows eerie green as Naruto is shown pictures of his friends from the Leaf Village, getting on with their lives without him, including Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and even Hinata, which struck a huge blow to his pride, since he was starting to gain feelings for Hinata.

Naruto says, in a horrified tone, "No! This can't be real!"

The black cloaked figure slowly walks up to Naruto, stops in front of them, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You see, my dear Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, even the others, and Hinata Hyuga never cared about you for the slightest."

Naruto says, with tears of sadness and anger in his eyes, "This can't be true! How could they? How could they abandon us like that?"

The black cloaked figure tells Naruto, with an evil sly smile and calm tone, "I'm afraid that this is true, Naruto. What your so-called friends and fellow ninja did to you is wrong, but you can make it right." When Naruto look up at him and he asks, in an interested tone, "How?"

The black cloaked figure replies, plainly, "Look below you." Naruto looked down to see one Orichalcos stone at his feet.

Naruto asks, in a curious tone, "What's that?"

The black figure replies, in an evil sly tone, "Pick it up and you will see. A gift that will finally make the ones that hurt you and show that Naruto Uzumaki bows down to nobody! Show them that you're different from the Nine Tailed Fox! Make Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and your so-called friends pay for abandoning you! And make sure that Sasuke Uchiha is placed in his place, under your foot!"

Hinata yells out, horrified, "Naruto, don't do it!" And then without thinking, Naruto picked up the emerald, but then took his shock it absorbed into his body.

Naruto exclaims, in a confusion, "What's going on?!" The eerie green energy transfers into the Naruto and they yell out as the evil energy surges through their bodies and the Seal of Orichalcos appears below their feet. After a few seconds, the seal fades away from Naruto's feet and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead with evil red in his eyes for a few seconds. After they fade away, the black cloaked figure tells Naruto, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to our family, Naruto Uzumaki. You are now a warrior of the Orichalcos."

Naruto says, in an evil sly tone unlike him before, "Thank you, Master Dartz."

Hinata falls to her knees as tears came down her eyes and she yells out, horrified, "NARUTO NO!!" And then Hinata, in her bed and wearing white pajamas, wakes up from her dream in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. It was about 7:00 A.M. in the morning.

Then Hinata put her head down on her knees and began to cry, stating, "Naruto. Please, come back to us. Come back to me. I need you with me, Naruto." Hinata knew about the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox from Lady Tsunade, but Hinata's feelings for Naruto didn't leave her at the slightest, but her anger and rage towards Naruto's former teammates and instructor as well as the rest of the villagers, who treated Naruto nothing but garbage, since he's the carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox and he was compared to it, was growing. She still wasn't talking to either Sasuke or Sakura and she stopped respecting Kakashi as a person for ignoring Naruto all the time. She hasn't forgiven them at all.

Hinata gets off her bed and walks towards the bathroom to prepare herself for the new day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Spirit World, we find Koenma, in toddler form, sitting in his desk, during paperwork and the blue ogre, George dashes into the room and he yells out, horrified, "Koenma, sir!"

Koenma asks, curiously, "Ogre, what is it?"

George says, in a frantic tone, "Koenma, sir, it's bad really bad!"

Koenma asks, seriously, "Then, get on with it!"

George replies, seriously, "The soul that belonged to Light Yagami from limbo is missing!"

Koenma widened his eyes and he yells out, shocked and horrified, "What!?" Koenma tells George, seriously, "Ogre, you better not be lying!"

George shakes his head and he says, "I'm not, sir! Many of my fellow ogres saw him disappearing!"

Koenma jumps from his seat and he yells out, seriously, "Well, find it! We can't let it wander around Spirit World!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the female part of the Obelisk Blue dorm, we find Keiko getting out of her room and walking down the hallways on her way to Obelisk Arena to watch the first duel of the school year.

Just then, Yami Keiko's voice calls out from Keiko's head, darkly, _**"So, any idea when are we going to make our move to stop that asshole's plans?!"**_

Keiko says, with a sigh and mentality, _**"You, again! Don't you have someone else to annoy!?"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly tone and telepathically, _**"I don't! I'm a part of you for life, remember!"**_

Keiko tells Yami Keiko, annoyed, _**"I'm trying not to!"**_

Yami Keiko says, darkly and coldly, _**"You know, ever since, we came here to this school, you haven't made one move to get your boyfriend and your friend from that bastard and I'm getting pretty bored, waiting!"**_

Keiko says, seriously, _**"Well, maybe, you should learn some patience! Besides, if that asshole knows that I've made my move to stop him, then he'd bound to look for an alternate plan. Plus, I want to see his face, again and show him what I feel about him messing with my life and most of all, playing with my best friend and the one that I love's heads and emotions, while using them as tools for his bidding."**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, _**"Wow, Kei! I didn't know that you had that kind of behavior inside of you! Maybe, you got it from me!"**_

Keiko says, drolly, _**"Don't flatter yourself!"**_ Just then, Keiko bumped into someone and she says, embarrassingly, "Sorry!"

The person snaps at Keiko, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch where you're going, wench!"

Keiko looked at the person in question, which happened to be Kagome and Catherine, giving her a cold angered and annoyed as well as a heartless glares at the brunette.

Keiko says, lowly, "Kagome…"

Catherine gives off a cold huff as she pushed Keiko aside and she says, in a cold nasty tone with her Australian accent, "Get out of our way, mate!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! We're going to see our REAL friends! You know the ones that would never betray other like you have with my cousin, you traitorous whore!"

Keiko winces at this as Kagome and Catherine walk off, but Catherine wasn't expecting a painful blow to the face and thrown to the ground.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Catherine!" Kagome turns to see the person that hit Kagome, which was Mina with a dark serious expression on her face.

Mina says, in a dark strong tone, "And there's plenty where that come from, bitch!"

Catherine shakes her head, as she placed her hand to the red mark on her face and looked at Mina. Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "You…!?"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dork! Besides, the only traitor around here is you!"

Catherine jumps to her feet and she yells out, coldly, "What!?"

Mina says, with a dark nasty tone, "That's right, whore! The next time that you act like a big shot here, then my fist will be doing the talking!" Mina turns to Keiko and she says, kindly, "Shall we get going and leaving these freaks!"

Before Keiko could speak, Mina grabs her wrist and runs off taking Keiko away, leaving Kagome and Catherine with a perplexed and distraught looks on their faces.

Catherine says, in a perplexed tone, "Any idea what the hell that was all about?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know, but if she's friends with that traitor and if she's able to knock you over, hard then she's no ordinary girl!"

Catherine says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know how she's able to get past my senses and I'm supposed to have elite A-class strength."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "She must have incredible powers, but that doesn't mean that she can't be dealt with. I've gotten many new tricks that I've gained over the year that I was planning on using on that damned mutt and his friends. I can seal him to a tree and this time, he can't come back. If she's part of that traitor's group, then I'll have to use them on her in case they're trying to get Yusuke."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Hinata, in her Ra Yellow uniform, walking out of her room with a depressed look on her face, still thinking about her dream about Naruto.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hinata!"

Hinata gasps in shock as she turns to see Neji Hyuga, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, with a white shirt and jeans, walking towards them.

Hinata says, stunned, "Neji, what are you doing here!?"

Neji says, with a smile, "What does it look like!? I'm a student here in Duel Academy with you! Not just me, but Tenten and Lee as well!"

Hinata says, amazed, "Really!"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "That's right!" The two turn to see Lee and Tenten, wearing Ra Yellow uniforms with Lee wearing a green shirt and Tenten, were a pink shirt underneath their blazers.

Hinata says, with a smile, "All of you came!"

Tenten says, with a sly smile, "We wanted to give Duel Academy a shot!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Neji, Tenten, Lee! What are you guys doing here!?" Everyone turns to see Sakura and Sasuke walking towards them, with Hinata giving a huff as she turns away from them, which Neji noticed.

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "I didn't expect you guys to be here."

Neji says, with a smile, "It's a better way to improve on our dueling skill."

Lee asks, curiously, "Any sign of Naruto, yet?"

Sasuke and Sakura had solemn looks on their faces as well as Hinata and Sakura says, solemnly, "Nothing at all."

Neji says, in a serious tone, "He has been gone for a year and we don't know his whereabouts at all."

Hinata says, angrily, "All thanks to Billboard Brow and the emotionless prick!" Sasuke and Sakura winces at Hinata's harsh words as Hinata walked off down the hallways, angrily.

Tenten says to Sasuke and Sakura, plainly, "I see that Hinata has yet to forgive the two of you."

Sakura says, in a plain tone, "She has the right to be angry with us."

Sasuke says, seriously, "It was us that drove Naruto away from the village."

Lee says, in a serious tone, "It was an honest mistake!"

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "I called Naruto a 'demon', comparing him to that damned fox inside his body! Plus, I blamed him for starting the fight with Sasuke."

**Flashback**

In the Leaf Village, on top of the roof of the hospital, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. Sasuke does some ninja hand signs and he calls out, strongly, "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" A huge fireball came from Sasuke's mouth, and destroyed all the Naruto Shadow Clones, scorching all the towels and blankets that were left to dry. When the fire died down, Naruto was seen gathering chakra in the form of a sphere at his left hand forming a red large Rasengan. Instinctively Sasuke flashed through a few hand seals and placed his hand in front of him while quickly gathering chakra in the form of an electric ball.

Sasuke yells out, strongly, "NARUTO!"

Naruto calls out, "SASUKE!" Both of them charged towards each other and Sasuke calls out, "DIE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! **CHIDORI!**"

Naruto calls out, "SASUKE! EAT THIS! YOU ASSHOLE!! **OMEGA RASENGAN!!**"

Both their attacks clashed, and caused a powerful explosion which blew the two young shinobis back and slamming them on to a wall opposite from each other. Sakura, who was watching from the sidelines, realized what happened and rushed to tend Sasuke.

Sakura asks, worriedly, "Sasuke, are you all right?" asked Sakura. Suddenly out of nowhere Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai appeared.

Kakashi asks, seriously and worriedly, "What happened?"

Sakura yells out, pointing to Naruto, "It was Naruto! He attacked Sasuke! Look at what he did!" Everybody gasped and looked at Naruto, who slowly and painfully got off the crater in the wall, holding his ribs as if in pain.

Kurenai asks, sternly, "Is it true? That you attacked Uchiha Sasuke?"

As he got himself out of the hole in the wall, clutching the right side of his ribcage, Naruto says, wincing, "No……"

Sakura yells out, nastily, "LAIR! YOU HIT SASUKE WITH A POWERFUL TECHNIQUE CALLED THE OMEGA RASENGAN! YOU DEMON!"

Naruto was crushed by Sakura's words and the 'demon' insult made it worse.

Kakashi asks Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, where did you learn such a powerful technique? Tell me!"

Naruto was still clutching his ribs, applying a little pressure to ease the pain and he says, in a sneer, "Why? So you could have that person teach Sasuke? I think not."

Kakashi says, sternly, "Naruto, answer me when I ask you something."

Naruto says, seriously, "No!" Naruto began to walk away but was stopped by Kakashi and Kakashi says, seriously, "You're not leaving until you answer my question!"

Naruto says, in a sneer, "We'll see about that," Naruto began to walk pass Kakashi. But the older ninja quickly blocked his path with some summoned dogs.

Kakashi asks, clearly annoyed, "Now can you answer my question?"

Naruto smirked and bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground. A fairly large frog, Gamabunta, appeared in a poof and Naruto was standing on top of him. Kakashi's eye widened as did the other jounins.

Naruto asks, with a sly grin, "Surprised?"

Kakashi asks, stunned, "Naruto, where did……"

Naruto says, in an icy voice, "None of your business. Kakashi-sensei……no, Kakashi, for as long as I've have known, you have been training Sasuke and even Sakura but when I asked for your help you ignored me. The strength I have now is the result of my hard work…with a little help from my new sensei of course. I will not hand it over to you so that you may give it to your precious Uchiha."

Kakashi was taken back at this and he says, in a begging tone, "Naruto, you have to let me explain. I trained Sasuke because he was going to fight Gaara and Sakura because she needed the most attention since she is the weakest."

Naruto says, icily, "Excuses! I will no longer listen to any more of your excuses, Kakashi. And I'm sick and tried of trying to prove myself that I'm not some weak ninja to a bunch of assholes and bitches!" Naruto takes off his head and Kakashi says, in a nervous tone in his voice, "Naruto, what are you doing!?"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby withdraw myself from Team seven under jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake and being a Leaf Village. From now onwards, I will have nothing to do with Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and/or Sasuke Uchiha, along with everyone else in this pathetic village. If there is nothing more, I will take my leave."

Kakashi says, in a begging tone, "Naruto, you don't have to do this. I know I haven't treated you the way I should have. Please give me a chance to make it up to you."

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Kakashi, you lost that chance when you decided to rob me of my power and present it to Uchiha Sasuke."

As Kakashi hung his head in shame, Sakura yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto! Don't talk to sensei like that!"

Naruto tells Sakura, in an icy serious tone, "Sakura Haruno, for as long as I've known I've had a crush on you. I used to crave for your attention, but no matter what I did you ignored me for your Sasuke. Besides, what do you want a 'demon' around, huh?!"

Sakura gasps in shock, knowing what she's said to Naruto and feeling ashamed for that and Naruto tells Sakura, "I used to think that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But now I know I've mistaken an obsessive fan girl for an angel. _You disgust me, all of you._" The jounins' hair that normally lay close to the skin was standing on their ends when they heard his voice said the last part.

Naruto bows his head to the two other jounins and he says, "I will take my leave now." Naruto throws his Leaf headband to the ground and with a leap, Gamabunta and Naruto disappeared from view.

Kakashi says, to no one in particular, "What have I done…"

Sakura says, solemnly, "Naruto, I'm sorry…"

Gai says, in a serious tone, "We don't have time for this! We have to find Naruto, before he leaves the village!"

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, we find Sasuke taking out Naruto's Leaf Headband and he says, seriously, "When I found out about Naruto's burden, I had no idea about how he really felt! It's my fault! I should have been there for him rather than looking down upon him! He had the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox, when I fought him while looking for HIM!"

Sakura tells Sasuke, seriously, "No Sasuke, it's my fault! If I hadn't blamed Naruto for attacking you and called him a demon than, he'd be with us! You know how much he wanted to go to Duel Academy."

Neji says, in a serious tone, "Look all it matters to keep hope alive that we'll see Naruto, again."

Tenten says, in a smile, "In the meantime, we should get to Obelisk Arena, where a duel will be taking place."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the arena, we find Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte in the middle of the platform, while Chazz Princeton and a short boy, with spiky brown hair and wearing an Obelisk uniform.

The brown haired boy says, with an annoying voice, "Look, who it is? The guy, who got booted from the Blues! You're goin' down."

Chazz tells the brown haired freshman, with a sly smile, "Look, kid, you're an obnoxious little punk and I can respect that, but no snot nose freshman can stand up to The Chazz!"

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, Hiei, Jaden Yuki, Ryoko Lyon, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana, Daichi Sumeragi, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Kenny, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ukyo Kuonji were running in the hallways.

Jaden tells his friends, "Come on, guys, we gotta hurry if we're going to see the first duel of the year!"

Syrus asks Jaden, "How come you're not going this fast, when you're late for your classes."

Alexis replies, "Because he saves his energy for sprinting out of class!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Same old, Jay! You haven't changed a bit after all this time!"

Akane tells Ranma, with a sly smirk and a teasing tone, "You shouldn't be teasing Jaden about that when you, yourself, are no better, Ranma!"

Ranma yells at Akane, annoyed, "Watch it!"

In the arena, we find the short bald guy on top of the platform, with a microphone in his hands and says, in his French accent, "Bonjouer, I'm sure all by now, you know, mioa…"

Just then, our heroes and heroines approached the arena and Syrus asks, perplexed, "Who's the short, stocky, bald guy?"

The small man says, in a French accent, "For those who don't…I'm your Vice-Chancellor Jeans Louis Bonaparte." The small man, known as Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, tosses the mic and points at Chazz and says, "But enough about me…this is about, former Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton. If he wins, he goes back to the Blue dorm! Trust me! This is a duel that you don't want to miss."

Yusuke, Jaden and their friends were walking along the back of the platform and Jaden asks, "Did you guys hear that? If Chazz wins this duel, he gets a free shot as an Obelisk Blue."

Akane asks Jaden, "He was an Obelisk Blue?"

Alexis nods her head and says, "That's right. He used to be really snobbish and put everyone down since he is so rich and powerful and went a dueling prep school, but when Yusuke and Jaden came, he got beat down by them. He left Duel Academy and joined up with its main rival, North Academy, and dueled Jaden in a rematch an even better duelist than before, but in the end, Jaden still kicked his butt! He transferred back after he was defeated and got stuck in the Slifer Red dorm with Jay, Ryoko, and Syrus."

Syrus says, "No joke! If you ask me, it should have been Jaden…"

Tyson says, carefree, "Yeah, what boob will pick Chazz!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "This boob!"

Everyone turned to see the temporary chancellor, Dr. Crowler, standing behind them and Syrus exclaims, horrified, "Dr. Crowler?"

Dr. Crowler says, in his usual tone, "It's 'Chancellor Crowler' now and there's a reason why I pick quite a brilliant one, in fact."

Alexis says, drolly, "Somehow, I doubt it…"

Ryoko nods her head and says, drolly, "You said it…"

Crowler asks, in an irritated tone, "What was that!? Do you slackers know, who enrolled here in our freshman class? Duelist pro-league, Aster Phoenix!"

Tyson gasped in shock and exclaims, "Aster Phoenix!?"

Max says, stunned, "He enrolled in this school!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "So, where is he?"

Crowler says, while having a white handkerchief in his mouth and pulling it in his teeth, in a distress tone, "That's just it! For some reason, he didn't show up!" Crowler told them the story and then Chazz's duel, with a proud smile on his face.

Alexis says, with an annoyed tone, "That's got be the most selfish, egotistic thing, I've ever heard!"

Ryoko says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke!"

Crowler says, ignoring the comments, "Thank you!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines gave a sweat drop and Yusuke says, drolly, "I don't think he cares."

Just then a familiar female voice from the stands calls out from the stands, "Hey, Jaden! Yusuke! Kira! You, guys!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see our younger and older Digidestined, Tyson and the Bladebreakers, Davis's older sister, Jun Motomiya, Genki, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, who met up with our heroes and heroines earlier today, Jesse, Mia, Kelly, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. Our Digidestined of Light is waving to them and calling out, "What took you all so long?!"

Hikari calls out to Kari, with a smile, "We will be there in a moment!" Soon after, the group passes by Chancellor Crowler and takes their seats in the stands with their friends, new and old.

Jun says, looking at Jaden and Ranma, "Hey Jay and Ranma, it's been a while!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sure has Jun!"

Yusuke notices Genki and he says, stunned, "Hey wait! I know you! You've seen around our old school!"

Genki nods his head and he says, plainly, "That's right and it's nice to see you again, Urameshi."

Jun and the elder Digidestined yelps in shock and Izzy says, stunned, "Whoa! Urameshi, as in Yusuke Urameshi the infamous street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yusuke says, annoyed, "I hate that rep!"

TK says, in a kind tone, "Easy Izzy, Yusuke's not as that bad as the rumors say they are."

Jaden asks, looking at the older Digidestined, "Aren't all of you the new teachers for our school? Sora Takenouchi, the teacher for our new Dueling Arts Class? Joe Kido, who is assisting Miss Fontaine in the nurse's office, Koushiro Izumi, who took over for Professor Banner for our Duel Alchemy class, Yamato Ishida, our new music teacher, and Mimi Tachikawa, who is also assisting Miss Fontaine as assisting gym class, along with Jun."

Matt says, with a kind smile, "That's us, Jaden."

Syrus asks, a bit nervously, "Sorry if this is rude, but I also heard that Matt is your brother, TK?"

TK gives off an angered huff as he turns away from Matt, which Matt bows his head in shame, and he says, mumbling, "You heard right."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Keiko, Mina, and Kino running towards them and Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey sis!"

Yusuke gives off a cold angered huff as he turns away from his 'ex-girlfriend' as Kagome and Catherine made their way towards him. Yusuke notices the red mark on Catherine's right cheek and he asks, curiously, "Where did that come from?"

Catherine says, in a cold snarl, "That blonde haired bitch, Mina gave this to me."

Yusuke says, stunned, "No way! You're kidding!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "No we're not! She got this, after we ran into that traitorous wench that betrayed you."

Yusuke looks at Mina and Kino and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Now that you mention it, they do reek of something not normal and the same for that witch. Do you sense something not normal about her?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, that you mention it. That traitor does have something that stinks of something dark."

Just then Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte's voice booms, "All right, boys and girls! Give it up for our top freshman student!" Everyone looks at Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte as he points to the short boy that Chazz will be dueling. Bonaparte declares, with through the microphone, "He's our top freshmen! Reginald Van Howell the third!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "This Reginald kid must be pretty good! I mean it is his first year and he is already an Obelisk Blue!"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Jay! He is like Chazz…well, before he became a has-been."

Kuwabara asks Hiei, curiously, "Hey, short-stuff, I didn't think that you are into Duel Monsters!"

Hiei tells Kuwabara, with a serious tone, "I'm not fool. I would never be interested in this little card game unless it was a Shadow Game. However, I'm only here because of the strange energy auras that I detected earlier today are in this room."

Kuwabara says, with a curious tone, "Yeah, that's right. When we were at the Slifer Red dorm, I didn't sense some weird auras."

Kenny squeals in shock and yells out, "Oh no!" Kenny gets out from his backpack a laptop and he opens it. Kenny says, "Guys, meet Dizzi!"

Just then, a feminine voice from the laptop boomed, _"Don't worry, Kenny! I've got the duel recorded!"_ Just then, our heroes and heroines, except for the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny, gasps in shock and Syrus yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Is it me or did that laptop just talked!?"

Kira yells out, stunned, "It isn't you, Sy! I heard it too!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "How did you manage to do that, Kenny?"

Kenny replies, in his logical tone, "There's a reason for that! Dizzi, short for Dizzialia, is a bit beast that was trapped in my laptop when I was plugging it in my room. Dizzi has data on other beybladers as well as duelists in the world, including the Pro duelists like Zane Truesdale."

Syrus says, in an amazed tone, "Data on my brother?"

Dizzi says, in a sarcastic tone, _"Hey Kenny, you forgot to put down the most beautiful!"_

Bonaparte announces, through the microphone, "All right, you know the drill: no direct attacks below the belt, but trash talk is allowed."

The short boy, known as Reginald, points at Chazz and yells out, "Then, allow me to kick up the insults! You a lousy, stuck-up snob and no here likes you!"

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "I'm waiting for the insult!"

Reginald says, perplexed, "Huh?"

Chazz tells Reginald, in a serious tone, "Maybe, you haven't picked up on this, Little Reggie, but I do things my way and I didn't come here for any popularity contest!"

Jaden says, drolly, "Tell us something that we don't know."

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, Chazz! How do you take all those nudges as a sign of friendship?"

Chazz says, in his usual tone and ignoring Syrus, "All right! Let's get on with it! Talk is cheap and unlike you! I don't do cheap!"

"Game on!" Reginald and Chazz yell in unison

Starting Score:

Reginald: 8000

Chazz: 8000

During the duel, Reginald proved to be a good duelist, but with Chazz's combos with his Ojama cards, he comes on top without too much trouble. After the dueling and the celebrations are said and done, Chancellor Crowler takes the microphone into his hands and goes out into the center of the stage.

Crowler calls out through the microphone, "All right, everyone! Settle down! It is time to move on to the second duel for the year, so, please return to your seats!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "The second duel of the year? Already?"

Mina says, amazed, "That was sure fast."

Alexis comments, annoyed, "I wonder what half-baked plan that Crowler has up his sleeve this time."

Crowler then calls out, seriously, "Now, for the second duel of the year, another of our freshmen will have a chance to take on one of our students from the Ra Yellow dorm!" Crowler looks around the audience, stops, and he points and he calls out, "You! The one with the spiky blond hair!" The one that Crowler was calling out was Jordan Rhodes, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with over a white shirt, light blue jeans, and yellow sneakers, walking down the audience with a nervous expression on his face.

Alexis gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "Jordan is going to duel!"

Yusuke asks Alexis, curiously, "Isn't that the name of your cousin, 'Lex?"

Alexis nods her head and she says, "Jordan's a good duelist and I know that he'll do fine." Soon after, Jordan Rhodes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, walks onto one side of the dueling platform.

After Chazz and Jaden take their seats with the rest of our heroes and heroines, Jaden exclaims, "Oh, wow! Alexis's cousin is dueling next?!"

Chazz tells Jaden, in his usual snobbish tone, "What was your first clue, Slacker?"

Ranma asks Hikari, "Is Chazz always like this?"

Hikari replies, drolly, "Every single day, but I keep him in line." Hikari tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "Don't I?"

Chazz swallows a lot of air and replies, nervously, "Right, Hikari."

TK tells Hikari, "Well, I see that some of the 'tough guy' gene didn't pass you over."

Kari tells TK, "No joke, TK."

Crowler then announces through the microphone, "And to make sure that the girls aren't left out! This young man will be dueling one of our female freshman and to make things fair, she will be picked out from the crowd right now!" Everyone gasps in shock as Crowler looks around the audience, stops directly at one, and he points directly at our her causing him to call out, "You! The one with the brown hair!" The one that Crowler was pointing at was a teenage girl around the age of 17 with shoulder length reddish brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, over a pink shirt and jeans, with yellow sneakers.

The teenage girl asks, nervously, "Me?!"

Crowler shouts out, annoyed, "Yes! Who else would I be talking to?!" The brunette girl immediately runs down to the stage and walks in front of Chancellor Crowler.

Crowler hands the two a duel disk and he asks Jordan, "Your name, please?"

Jordan replies, nervously, "Jordan…Jordan Rhodes, sir!"

Crowler yelps in shock and he says, stunned, "Rhodes!" Crowler asks Jordan, in a whisper, "You wouldn't be by any chance be related to Atticus and Alexis Rhodes?"

Jordan nods his head and he says, "Yes, sir, they're my cousin!"

Crowler thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Alexis and Atticus's cousin in my school! Yes, this boy is the ticket to my fame!"_ Crowler giggles as he turns to the teenage girl and he asks her, "And what is your name, young lady?"

The Ra Yellow girl says, in a plain tone, "I'm Sayu…Sayu Yagami!"

Davis, Tyson, Jaden, and Ranma gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, shocked, "Sayu! Sayu Yagami, is here!"

Syrus asks Jaden, curiously, "You know her!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Of course, Sayu was one of our friends growing up!"

Ranma says, with a wide smile, "That's right! We had the best times together, like play Duel Monsters and many other things like play jokes on her older brother, Light Yagami."

Tyson says, with a smile, "She has a father that led a police force and her brother and Light was extremely smart and a good person."

Jun says, with a wide smile, "As a matter of fact, Light was a great duelist back when we were growing up. Sadly, they moved to the Kanto part of Japan."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "But the last time I checked, Sayu's father was working on an extremely hard case."

Yusuke asks, "What case would that be?"

Davis asks, curiously, "Has any of you heard about 'Kira'?"

Everyone, except for Hiei, gasps in shock and Jesse says, seriously, "Who hasn't heard about the person that was killing off criminals left and right with some magical powers!?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, as he heard this, _"Powers to kill a human being."_

Hiei thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Could they be talking about THAT notebook? I thought the notebook was nothing more than a mere myth or a legend from the Shinigami realm."_

Kai says, in a plain tone, "Word has it that Kira hasn't made his move in a year, while the police and a guy named L as well as the SPK are looking for him."

As Sayu and Jordan attached their duel discs to their left wrists and puts their dueling decks inside, they gets onto the stage and Crowler calls out through the microphone, "Now, let me explain the stakes of this duel! It's really simple actually: Since both of you are Ra Yellows, the winner gets to advance to the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

Syrus exclaims to Alexis, amazed, "Whoa! Did you hear that, 'Lex?! If your cousin wins, he gets to go to the Blue dorm right away!"

Kira nods her head and says, "Yeah, 'Lex! This could be Jordan's big chance!"

Davis tells Syrus and Kira, "Don't count on it, guys. Sayu is no pushover herself! She even beat me, Jaden, Tyson, and Ranma a few times."

Ranma yells at Davis, annoyed, "Thanks for the reminder, Davis!"

Akane asks, perplexed, "She is that good, Davis?"

Jaden nods his head and says, "Yeah. And them some, Akane. She even gave me a run for my money last year. Like our friend, Bastion Misawa, during our duel as kids, she managed to take away my fusion monsters for the whole duel and they were some of my best monsters."

As Sayu and Jordan prepare to duel when they activate their duel disks, their duel discs display 4000 life-points each and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

Sayu and Jordan call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Sayu: 8000

Jordan: 8000

Sayu draws her sixth card and she calls out, "I'll start out with this!" Sayu places a card onto the disc and she calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) appears on the field in defense mode.

Jordan draws his sixth card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Jordan looks at his hand, nervously, and he thinks, _"Okay, let's see…Hey, maybe this could work!"_ Jordan puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a serious tone, "Okay, I put one card face-down." Jordan puts one card on his duel disc and he calls out, "Next, I'll summon Green Gadget in attack mode!" Soon after, Green Gadget (ATK: 1400/DEF: 600) appears on the field in attack mode. Jordan takes out his deck from his disc and he calls out, "Next, my Green Gadget's ability activates, whenever he's summoned, I can pick Red Gadget from my deck to my hand!" Jordan fans his deck, picks up his Red Gadget (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) card, places it in his hand, reshuffles his deck, places the deck back to the disc and he calls out, "Now, Green Gadget, attack!" Green Gadget charges towards Masked Dragon, punching it, as the dragon roars in pain as it explodes, destroying it and Green Gadget comes back to Jordan's side.

Sayu takes out a card, fans it and she says, seriously, "Thanks, I wanted you to do that! Whenever my dragon goes to the graveyard, I can choose one dragon monster that has fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck and summon it." Sayu picks out the card and she calls out, "And I choose…my Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) appears on the field in defense mode.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Syrus says, stunned, "Armed Dragon!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "Jaden's other childhood friend plays with them as well!"

Jordan says, seriously, "I end my turn!"

Sayu draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn and my level three dragon's ability activates, so he grows up to level five!" Armed Dragon LV3 glows and Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700) comes to the field as it gave a loud roar, making Jordan nervous. Sayu places a card onto the disc and she calls out, "If you thought this is worse, just wait! I summon another one of my dragons, Horus the Black Flame Dragon level four!" Horus the Black Flame Dragon (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, stunned, "Horus, too!"

Back in the duel, Sayu calls out, "Horus, attack his Green Gadget with Black Flame Shot!" Horus opened its mouth and heads towards Green Gadget.

Jordan presses the button on his disc and he calls out, "I activate my Sakuretsu Armor!" Jordan's face-down card was Sakuretsu Armor and Jordan says, with a smile, "Thanks to this, your attacking monster is destroyed!"

Sayu yells out, shocked, "No!" Horus's attack went back to itself and destroyed the dragon.

Jordan thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That was close, if that would have hit me then, she'd upgrade it to level six!"_

Sayu yells out, seriously, "You'll pay for that! Armed Dragon, attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon fires a crimson blast at Green Gadget, destroying it, causing Jordan to scream as he loses 1000 life-points. Sayu calls out, "To end my turn, I'll activate my dragon's ability, since he destroyed a monster in battle, I can then sacrifice it for Armed Dragon level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes and Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000) takes its place.

Current Score:

Sayu: 8000

Jordan: 7000

Jordan draws his card and he calls out, "My turn!" Jordan thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's no big deal! I know how to take care of that dragon!"_ Jordan places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" Red Gadget (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Sayu says, with a sly grin, "Your monster isn't so big in points!"

Jordan takes out his deck and he calls out, "That's because I'm not done, yet, because I'm going to activate Red Gadget's ability to bring Yellow Gadget to my hand!" Jordan picks up his Yellow Gadget (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) monster card and places it in his hand.

Sayu says, in a serious tone, "So, what!? You have nothing to take out my Armed Dragon!"

Jordan presses a button on his disc and he calls out, seriously, "Not yet, anyways! I activate my Ultimate Offering trap card!" Jordan's face-down card was Ultimate Offering Continuous trap card and Jordan says, "Thanks to this, I'm allowed another Normal Summon, but it comes with a five hundred point cost!" Jordan's life points dropped by 500 points as he places a card onto the disc and he says, "And I'll use it to summon my Yellow Gadget!" Soon after, Yellow Gadget (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) comes to the field next to Red Gadget in attack mode. Jordan takes his deck, again, and he says, "Then, I'll activate my Yellow Gadget's ability, now I can take out my other Green Gadget from my deck!" Jordan takes out his other Green Gadget (ATK: 1400/DEF: 600) monster card from his deck, reshuffles it, again, and places it in his hand. Jordan places the card onto the disc and he calls out, "And I'll pay another five hundred points to summon Green Gadget to the field!" Jordan's life-points were dropped by 500 and Green Gadget (ATK: 1400/DEF: 600) appears next to Yellow Gadget in attack mode. Jordan takes out his deck again and he says, "Thanks to Green Gadget, I can bring out another Gadget monster, like my other Red Gadget!"

Sayu says, in a plain tone, "That was pointless! You wasted your life points to summon more weaklings!" Sayu notices Jordan's last face-down card and she says, surprised, "Unless…"

After taking out his other Red Gadget (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) monster card, Jordan says, with a smile, "Unless, I'm using them to activate this…" Jordan presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "…Stronghold the Moving Fortress!"

Sayu yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Syrus says, with a smile, "So that's why he was sacrificing his life-points for!" Syrus asks, nervously, "So…what does it do?"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "It's no wonder that why you're still in Slifer, Stronghold the Moving Fortress is a trap card that's like a monster card! As long as the gadget monsters, Green Gadget, Red Gadget, and Yellow Gadget, are on the field, this monster becomes even more powerful."

Back in the duel, Stronghold the Moving Fortress (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) appears in attack mode. Jordan calls out, "Now, my gadget monsters untie!" All of the gadget monsters were attached to the Stronghold's chest and Jordan says, with a smile, "Thanks to my Stronghold's effect, whenever my three gadgets untie with him, his attack strength are increased to three thousand!" Stronghold the Moving Fortress had its stats increased from 0/2000 to 3000/2000. Jordan calls out, "Now, my monster attack!" Stronghold the Moving Fortress smashed its fist to Sayu's dragon as it roars in pain and was destroyed, costing Sayu 200 life points. Jordan says, seriously, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 7800

Jordan: 6000

Back in the audience, Ryoko tells Alexis, with a smile, "Wow, your cousin sure can duel, 'Lex!"

Yolei says, with a smile, "Yeah, if he keeps it up, then he'll win for sure."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Still I wouldn't count Sayu out if I were you. Sayu was taught Duel Monsters by her brother, Light, who as you know was the best, not only Light taught her, but Jay, Ty, and Ranma."

Jaden nods his head and he says, seriously, "No joke, Davis! Sayu might be almost deadly if anyone underestimates her."

Back in the duel, Sayu draws her card and she calls out, "It's my move, Jordan!" Just then, Sayu looks at her card that she just drew, which was White-Horned Dragon (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400) and a spirit-like image of White-Horned Dragon appears beside Sayu.

Akane's eyes widen and she whispers to Ranma, "Do you see that Ranma?"

A human sized Flame Swordsman appears besides Ranma and he whispers to Akane, "How can't I not see that Naruto? She has three Duel Spirits with her."

A Magician of Faith appears besides Akane and tells her, telepathically in a female voice, _**"That's right, Akane. She has the power to see Duel Spirits and she has her own with her!"**_

Winged Kuriboh's spirit comes out of his card, chirps to Jaden, and he tells his partner, telepathically, _**"Yeah, Kuriboh, I see it, too!"**_ But then Kuriboh then chirps and points behind Jaden. When Jaden looks, he sees Flame Swordsman by Ranma, Magician of Faith by Akane, Dark Magician Girl, Mana, with Keiko, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh with Yusuke, Vampire Lord and another Kuriboh with Hikari, a Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle spirit by Jesse, a Guardian Angel Joan and Petite Angel with our Digidestined of Light, a Gearfried the Iron Knight, Dark Blade, and D.D. Warrior Lady by TK, one Winged Kuriboh, one Kuriboh, and a Black Luster Soldier by Davis, Red-Eyes Black Chick and Baby Dragon on both of Tyson's shoulders, Island Turtle by Max's side, Chazz's Ojama Trios, Vampire Lord besides Ray, a human-sized Darkfire Soldier appears by Kai's side, a third Kuriboh and a Forgiven Maiden with Kagome, and Kira has Babycerasaurus with her.

Jaden thinks, with a smile, _"Oh! I see what you are trying to tell me, Kuriboh! Chazz, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, and I aren't the only ones with Duel Spirits around here!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, wondering, _"I keep wondering what Jay is looking at sometimes."_

Hikari whispers to Yusuke, with a smile, "It seems like we aren't the only one with Duel Spirits, Yusuke."

Yusuke whispers back with a wide grin, "No joke, Kari."

With Sasuke and his fellow ninjas, Sasuke notices the duel spirits and he thinks in his mind, _"It looks like I'm not the only one around with duel spirits."_ Just then a human-sized Red Eyes Black Dragon appears by Sasuke's right side.

Back with our heroes and heroines, when Ojama Yellow appears by Chazz's right shoulder and Chazz had already noticed the Duel Spirits within our heroes and heroines, Chazz says, annoyed and lowly and to himself, "Just great."

Ojama Yellow tells Chazz, in his usual tone, but only Chazz and our heroes and heroines that have Duel Spirits with them can hear him, _**"We are like one big happy family, aren't we, boss?!"**_

Chazz says, lowly, "Yeah, right! Get lost, pipsqueak!" Chazz punches Ojama Yellow and he vanishes back to his card.

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a whisper, "Not all of us are glad to have Duel Spirits, bro."

Kira tells Hikari, while Babycerasaurus chirps beside her, "I can see that, Kari."

Back to the duel, Jordan notices the White-Horned Dragon spirit by Sayu's side and he thinks in his mind, as another Magician of Faith appears by his side, _"Wow! She has a duel spirit also!"_

Sayu notices Jordan's duel spirit and she thinks in her mind, _"Him, too!"_ The White-Horned Dragon spirit tells Sayu, telepathically and in a beautiful feminine voice, _**"Sayu, I want to fight along side of you!"**_

Sayu says, mentality, _**"Okay!"**_ Sayu says, in a serious tone, "This next move gets complicated so listen up!" Sayu places a card onto the disc and she calls out, "First, I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Sayu sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Next, I'll play Stamping Destruction, even though your Stronghold is a monster in play, it's still a trap card, so it has to go!"

Jordan yells out, horrified, "No!" Just then, a dragon's foot comes and hits Jordan's monster, destroying it, making the gadget monsters fall to the ground.

Sayu says, with a sly grin, "And thanks to my Stamping Destruction's other effect, since I destroyed your trap, you lose five hundred of your life points!" Jordan yelps in shock as he loses 500 life-points. Sayu sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Then, I play another spell card, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge spell card, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can give my dragon five hundred more attack points!" After Sayu sends her White-Horned Dragon to the graveyard, the Flamberge sword appears in Luster Dragon's right claw and it increases its stats from 1900/1600 to 2400/1600. Sayu sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Next, I'll play another spell card called Premature Burial! At the cost of eight of my life-points, I can summon a monster from the graveyard and I choose my…White-Horned Dragon!" After Sayu's life points were decreased by 800 points, White-Horned Dragon (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400) appears on the field next to Luster Dragon. Sayu says, with a sly smile, "And thanks to my White-Horned Dragon's effect, I can now remove up to five spell cards from my graveyard from my graveyard to increase my dragon's attack strength by three hundred points for each card removed!" Just then, Sayu's Stamping Destruction spell card came from her graveyard slot, she takes it to her pocket, and White-Horned Dragon's stats were increased from 2200/1400 to 2500/1400.

Jordan steps back and he says, nervously, "Uh oh!"

Sayu says, with a sly grin, "Uh oh! Is right!? Luster Dragon, attack with Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon fires a white beam towards Green Gadget, destroying it, and costing Jordan 1000 life-points. Sayu yells out, "Now, White-Horned Dragon, attack with Horn Spear!" White-Horned Dragon charges towards Red Gadget, stabs it in the chest with her horn, causing a huge explosion, destroying it and costing Jordan 1200 more life-points.

Syrus says, winching, "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Sayu says, in a serious tone, "With that I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 7000

Jordan: 3300

Yusuke says, amazed, "Oh man! You were right, Jay! Your childhood friend is deadly!"

Kira nods her head and she says, "No joke, bro! She knocked Alexis's cousin's life points below a half!"

Alexis says, lowly and worriedly, "Come on…"

Jordan thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! I'm getting behind! I have to keep going!"_ Jordan draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Jordan looks at the card he drew and he says, excitedly, _"Yes, this could be the one I'm looking for!"_ Jordan sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Jordan and Sayu draw until they were holding six cards in their hands. Jordan looks at the cards that were in his hand and he says, _"That's it!"_ Jordan sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Polymerization!" Jordan discards two Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600X2) to his graveyard, the two Cyber Dragons appear on the field and fuse together and says, "I'll fuse my two Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of a bright light from the fusion of the two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100) appears on the field on attack mode.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "No way! Alexis's cousin plays with Cyber Dragons too!"

Alexis says, with smile, "Of course, ever since Zane got to the Pro-Leagues, Jordan wanted to have all three Cyber Dragons and any cards supporting them."

Sayu says, amazed, "Oh man! That's a real dragon!"

Jordan calls out, "Just wait until he attacks! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with Double Strident Blast!" Cyber Twin Dragon launches a powerful blast of energy at White-Horned Dragon, it slams into her, destroying it costing Sayu to lose 300 life-points with this attack. Jordan tells Sayu, "And my dragon has another surprise for you, it can attack again!" Cyber Twin Dragon launches another attack right at Luster Dragon, it slams into it, destroying it and costing Sayu 400 more life points. Jordan calls out, strongly, "Now, Yellow Gadget, attack Sayu directly!" Yellow Gadget charges at Sayu, punching her in the stomach, throwing her to the ground as her life-points took another drop by 1200 points. Jordan sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I'll play De-Fusion to split my dragon into two once more!"

Sayu yells out, shocked, "No way!" Cyber Twin Dragon were split into two Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600X2) in attack mode. Jordan yells out, "Now, my dragons attack with Strident Blast!" The two Cyber Dragons fire their blasts at Sayu and Sayu yelps in shock as the attacks hits her hard, causing her to lose 4200 life points.

Matt yells out, shocked, "Yow! That's outta hurt!"

Jordan calls out, seriously, "And that ends my turn!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 0900

Jordan: 3300

Jordan thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"I've taken the lead and if she summons a weaker monster, than I win!"_

Sayu slowly rises to her feet and she says, dusting her herself, "That was an amazing feet, Jordan! But I'm still here!" Sayu draws her card, sends it into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Sayu draws two cards from her deck, places onto the disc and she yells out, "Now, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800/DEF: 500) appears on the field in attack mode. Sayu places another card onto her disc and she calls out, "I'll activate my chick's ability to sacrifice it to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick gives a red glow, grows, and transforms into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) in attack mode. Sayu places one card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "Next, I'll activate Inferno Fire Blast! If I don't attack with Red-Eyes Black Dragon this turn, I can attack you directly!"

Jordan yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Sayu yells out, seriously, "Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a blast fire blast at Sayu, he yells out, as it hits him hard and he screams as he loses 2400 life points in one shot. Sayu puts one card on her duel disc and yells out, seriously, "I'm not finished yet! Then I sacrifice my dragon to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon turns into dark red and orange flames and those flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000-ATK: 4200/DEF: 2000) in attack mode. Sayu says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to the nine dragons in my grave, my Darkness Dragon gains eighteen hundred attack points!"

Jordan says, stunned, "No! I'll lose!"

Sayu calls out, "It's over! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his Cyber Dragon with Inferno Darkfire and end this!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fires a beam of dark flames right at Cyber Dragon, engulfing it, and throwing Jordan down as he loses 2100 points, immediately losing the duel.

Final Score:

Sayu: 0900

Jordan: 0000

Soon after, the final images disappear and many cheers were going around the arena. As Jordan got to his knee, Sayu calls out, "Hey!"

Jordan looks up to see Sayu holding out her hand to him and Jordan, gladly, grabbed it as Sayu got Jordan onto his feet. Sayu says, with a wide smile, "That was a good duel you gave me!"

Jordan says, with a blush, "Thanks, you two!"

Our heroes and heroines watched this and Jaden tells Alexis, with a smile, "Your cousin really can duel, Alexis!"

Alexis says, with a red hue on her face, "Yeah I know!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Let's go meet up with them!" Tyson gets up from his seat, with the others following him. As they got the stadium, Jaden calls out to Sayu, "Hey Sayu!" Sayu and Jordan turns to see our heroes and heroines walking towards them.

Sayu squeals excitedly, "No way! Jaden Yuki! Tyson Granger! Ranma Saotome! Jun Motomiya! Daisuke Motomiya!"

Jordan yelps in shock and he says, stunned, "Tyson Granger! The world champion beyblader!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "The one and only!" Sayu makes her way to Jaden, hugging him as well as pulling Tyson, Ranma, Jun, and Davis into the group hug. As they pulled back, Sayu says, with a smile, "It's so nice to see you again!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Same here, Sayu! You've changed since the last time that I've seen you! You look great!"

Sayu says, with a blush, "Well, you're not so bad yourself, Davis! I don't look as good as Jun though."

Jun says, with a wide sly grin, "You give me too much credit, Sayu!"

On the meanwhile, Alexis goes over to Jordan, pulls him to a hug, and she says, "You did great out there, Jordy!"

Jordan says, with a smile, "Thanks Alexis! Too bad I didn't win, then I could have joined you and Atticus!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Hey, there's always next time, huh?!"

Jordan asks Alexis, "Hey 'Lex, is Jaden Yuki the boy that you have a cr…" Alexis slaps Jordan's mouth closed and she asks him, annoyed and in a deadly serious tone, "Who told you that!?"

Jordan replies, while his mouth was covered by Alexis's hand, "Atticus…"

Alexis thinks in her mind, angrily, _"I'm going to be an only child soon!"_

Sayu asks Jaden, Tyson, Ranma, Jun, and Davis, "So guys, who are your friends?"

Jaden says, pointing at Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Kagome, "I'm pretty sure that you've heard about this the wrong way from people, but the guy in the Obelisk Blue uniform is one of my friends, Yusuke Urameshi."

Sayu and Jordan yelps in shock and fear as Jordan got behind Alexis and Sayu says, stunned, "Whoa! THE Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Jordan says, fearfully, "The one that kills for fun and if you anger, he'll call ten thousand bad guys with knives and guns with a whistle."

Yusuke slaps himself in the forehead and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I really hate that rep!"

Jaden says, in a kind tone, "You don't have to worry about that! Yusuke isn't as bad as the rumors say!"

Kira says, with sly smile, "I'm Kira Urameshi, Yusuke's sister!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "I'm Hikari Urameshi, the elder twin sister!"

Sayu asks, perplexed, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two second before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira and I never let them forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison and drolly, "Tell me about it!"

Hikari points at Kagome and she says, "And this is our cousin, Kagome Higurashi."

Sayu and Jordan winces and Sayu says, uneasy, "Kagome Higurashi, the one that people refers to as the 'Sick Girl'."

Kagome slaps her forehead and she calls out, in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"DAMN IT, GRANDPA, COULDN'T YOU COME UP WITH ANYTHING ELSE! SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT SICK!"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Couldn't Kagome's grandpa come up with a better excuse when she's on her adventures with Inuyasha?"_

Jaden points at Keiko and he says, with a smile, "And this is my elder twin sister, Keiko Yukimura."

Sayu says, perplexed, "Sister! I didn't you know you even had a sister, Jaden!"

Jun says, in a plain tone, "I figured that you were an only child."

Keiko says, in a nervous tone, "Well, it's a long story."

Jaden says, nervously, "Yeah…" Jaden then points at Alexis, Chazz, and Syrus and he says, "And these are my friends Alexis Rhodes, one of the best duelists from Obelisk Blue and a great friend and person." Alexis blushes at Jaden's words and Jaden says, "The one in black is Chazz Princeton, he's much of a snob, but he's not that bad and he's a great duelist next to me, Yusuke, Kagome, Hikari, Kira, and Alexis. The little guy is one of my good friends, Syrus Truesdale."

Sayu says, in a stunned tone, "Truesdale!?"

Jordan says, an amazed tone, "You mean that he's related to Zane Truesdale."

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, he's my brother."

Mia says, with a sly grin, "But doesn't have the looks, height, confidence, and dueling skills as his older brother."

Syrus yells at Mia, annoyed, "Hey!"

Keiko tells Mina, seriously, "Mia, that wasn't nice!"

Mia says, nervously, "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

Catherine says, with a sly grin, "Hiya, mates, I'm Catherine Maxwell."

Kelly says, in a kind tone, "I'm Kelly Storm!"

Ryoko says, with a kind smile, "I'm Ryoko Lyon!"

Mia says, with a smile, "I'm Mia Kaze!"

Genki says, with a kind smile, "I'm Genki! Genki Akaya!"

Sayu says, shocked, "Hey wait! Genki Akaya, I've heard about you! You're that kid that won a tournament with that Monster Rancher game four years ago!"

Genki says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah, that's me!"

Izumi says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Izumi Izuto."

Jesse says, with a kind smile in his Southern Accent, "Howdy, I'm Jesse! Jesse Anderson!"

Jordan says, stunned, "You're Jesse Anderson!"

Sayu says, amazed, "The guy that won the Crystal Beast deck!"

Jesse says, with a smile, "The one and only!"

Ranma points at Akane and Ukyo and he says, "The girl with the brown hair is Ukyo Kuonji, she's another childhood friend of mine, after I met with you again, and the girl with the black hair is Akane Tendo, my supposed fiancée."

Sayu and Jordan yells out, shocked and at the same time, "Fiancée!"

Sayu says, in a stunned tone, "How could that be!? How did this happen!?"

Ranma says, in a snort, "Ask Pops!"

Sayu says, drolly, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Tyson says, with a smile, "So Sayu, how's the family doing!?"

Sayu lowers her head, solemnly, and she says, "Well, not so well, you guys know 'Kira' right."

Yuka says, seriously, "Who hasn't heard about that murderer!? Some say that he kills people with heart attacks and many accidental accidents, like get hit by a truck, bus, train, or car for that matter or anything that would relate to that."

Sayu says, in an angered tone, "Murderer is too nicely for the likes of him! More like cold hearted damn beast! Thanks to him, I've lost both my parents and my brother!"

Everyone, except for Hiei, gasps in shock and Tyson says, stunned, "Wait! So, Light and your parents have been killed by 'Kira'!?"

Sayu nods her head and she says, solemnly, "Actually, 'Kira' just took my father and brother. Just a year ago, my father and Light were walking on a case on catching 'Kira', but both of them were killed because of him! Just after Light's death, my mother fell into deep depression that she tried to kill herself and right now, she's at the mental asylum to recover from this depression of losing both Light and my dad. Right now, I'm staying by myself and I'm doing quite alright, but I'm still affected that my father and brother are gone."

Ranma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Poor Sayu! She lost her father and Light to this 'Kira' person, who's mysteriously killing people, mostly criminals with an unknown method."_

Davis thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn that 'Kira'! Word has it that he disappeared a year ago, but hopefully later, I could remember Koenma to tell us the identity to 'Kira' and it would be to no surprise if this 'Kira' and Dartz, or worse Sartorius are working together for another sick plan."_

Kari says, in a plain tone, "We're sorry about your loss, Sayu. Believe me, I know how you feel."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee walking towards them.

Hikari says, in a curious tone, "Yeah, is there something we can help you with?"

Sakura says, with a kind tone, "Hi! We just saw the duel and we never anything like it from where we're from!"

Sayu says, plainly, "Thanks!"

Kenny asks, amazed when he sees Sasuke, "Wait! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

The group, except for Jaden and Tyson, gasp in shock and Jaden asks, curiously, "Who?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "Who is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, don't you know?!"

Jaden shakes his head and replies, "No."

Tyson states, with a plain and perplexed tone, "I never heard of him either, guys."

Hilary yells at Tyson, in a bit of an annoyed tone, "Where have you been, Tyson?!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "He comes from the lands of the Shinobi, also known as ninjas, who live in many of the mountainous regions in Japan and other parts of Asia. He is the only survivor of Shinobi clan with Kekkai Genkai, a rare genetic trait through that family or clan, known as the Sharingan, who was massed murdered around some years ago by a member of their own clan."

Ranma nods his head and he says, seriously, "Yeah, no joke! Rumor has it that it was Sasuke's own elder brother, Itachi Uchiha that did it."

Max asks Kenny, curiously, "How did you know about this, Chief?"

Kenny tells Max, "Even through the lands of ninjas are far away, they have an influence of effecting what happens in Japan, Asia, and even the world, Max."

Sakura tells Sasuke, pretty amazed, "Wow. It seems like a lot of people outside of our home lands know about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and says, plainly, "Whatever." Sasuke looks at Yusuke and Kuwabara and states, plainly and curiously, "By the way, aren't you supposed to be Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the 'Great Urameshi', and Kuzama Kuwabara, two of the most infamous street fighters from Sarayashiki Junior High in Tokyo?"

Sakura yelps out in shock and says, a bit fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi?!"

Tenten calls out, amazed, "Whoa! I've heard of him! It's said that he commands a one thousand street fighters with a simple flick of his fingers and if he calls them, you are dead unless you are a ninja like us!"

Sayu tells Jaden, amazed, "It looks like even ninjas have heard about your friend, too, Jay."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Just great."

Ray asks, curiously, "Why would be ninja from lands of the Shinobi be doing around here?"

Lee exclaims, with an excited tone, "We're here to become great duelists as well as awesome ninjas!"

Neji looks at Catherine and he asks, "You wouldn't be by any chance Catherine Maxwell, wouldn't you?"

Catherine replies, curiously, "Why do you want to know?"

Neji replies, seriously, "Because, we saw two people that we're looking for you."

Jaden asks, "Who?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hey Cat!" After hearing the voice, Catherine's expression went into cold anger as she and her friends, old and new, turns to see two teenagers walking towards them.

One of them was a male around the same age as Catherine's age with short and spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a red shirt, jeans and yellow sneakers.

The other was a female the same age with long blue hair down to covering her back with blue eyes, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a dark blue shirt, jeans and yellow sneakers.

Catherine sends a cold angered snarl at the two, which Yusuke, Kagome, and Kelly just gave them cold glares at them. The blue haired girl says, with a smile, "We've been looking all over for you."

The blue haired boy tells Catherine's friends, old and new, with a smile, "Hey! Sorry about that! I'm Aaron Lee!"

The blue haired girl says, with a smile, "And I'm Moon Lee, Aaron's younger twin sister!"

TK and Davis's eyes widened at this and TK thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Oh no! Those are Catherine's friends!"_

Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If that's the case, then…"_

Aaron says, with a smile, "We're Catherine's childhood friends and…"

Catherine says, coldly, "Don't remind me, mate!"

Everyone, except for TK, Davis, Yusuke, Kagome, and Kelly, were surprised about this and Moon asks Catherine, perplexed, "What's going on, Cat!? Why are you acting this way!?"

Catherine huffs and she says, in a cold nasty tone, "If you're too dumb to figure it out, then don't ask me why, when you already know the answer!" Catherine walks away from the group and Aaron walks after her, but was stopped by a serious looking Yusuke Urameshi.

Aaron asks Yusuke, "What are you doing!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "What does it look like, asshole!? Stay the hell away from Catherine!"

Kelly says, in a cold nasty tone, "That's right! After the way, you toyed with her emotions, we don't want you anywhere near her, bastard!"

Mimi says, perplexed, "Toyed with her emotions!"

Hikari, Kira, Keiko, and Jaden think in their minds, serious and at the same time, _"Sartorius!"_

Davis and TK think in their minds, at the same time, _"I know it!"_

Aaron asks Yusuke, seriously, "Who do you think you are!?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Maybe, you've heard about me! The name's Yusuke Urameshi!"

Aaron and Moon yelps in shock and fear and Aaron says, fearfully, "Whoa! You mean you're THE Yusuke Urameshi! AKA the Great Urameshi, the infamous street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, asshole! And if you know what's good for you, you stay the fucking hell away from Catherine!" Yusuke then goes to the path that Catherine went to as Kagome and Kelly followed them.

Jun thinks in her mind, seriously, _"What's going on here?! I've never heard Kelly cuss out anyone before!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, we find Aaron and Moon walking the hallways with distraught looks on their faces, after what happened earlier.

Aaron says, in a distraught tone, "I don't understand it! Why is Catherine acting as if she's mad at us?"

Moon says, in a solemn tone, "I don't know, bro! What's going on with her?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice rings out, "I can answer that for you." The two turn to the source of the voice which were Genki Ayeka, Keiko Yukimura, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Hikari Urameshi, and Kira Urameshi walking towards them as well as Kagome's 'former' friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Aaron says, seriously, "It's you three!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that from your friend or ex-friend."

Moon asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Yuka says, in a serious tone, "You're not going believe what were going to tell you, I think we should go to a secret location so we don't get any spies."

Kira says, in a plain tone, "Good idea." Soon after, the group, along with the Lee twins, came by the Slifer Red dorm and a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Everyone turns to see Jaden walking towards them as well Davis and TK walking from the other side.

Eri says, nervously, "What do you mean by that…!?"

Jaden sighs and he says, "I think you guys should drop the act! I know what exactly is going on here!"

Keiko asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "It's involving the Sartorius case, isn't it!?"

Kira says, stunned, "What a sec, Jay! How do you know that asshole's name!?"

Aaron asks, curiously, "Who's Sartorius?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "You guys aren't going to believe this, but…" Soon after, Jaden's body was flared up with blue spirit energy, which Davis, TK, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira were surprised to see this.

Hikari says, stunned, "Jay is that what I think it is!?"

Jaden nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! It's spirit energy and I'm the new Spirit Detective as well!"

Everyone, except for the Lee twins, gasp in shock and Davis says, stunned, "Wait a sec, Jay! You're a Spirit Detective too!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Davis!?" Davis and TK's bodies were flared up with blue spirit energy as well, which everyone was surprised by this.

Kira says, surprised, "Spirit energy!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We're Spirit Detectives as well as Jaden! Plus, we've gotten information that Yusuke was one way back as well as Yusuke, as well as Hikari and Kira's demonic ancestry."

Moon says, perplexed, "Demonic!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "Just let us explain!" Soon after, they told Aaron and Moon about the case involving Catherine and that she was brainwashed, along with Yusuke, Kagome, and Kelly.

Moon says, in a plain tone, "So that would explain Kagome Higurashi's 'Sick Girl' rep, though it's pretty hard to believe someone like her, who's as healthy as a horse, can ever be sick all the time."

Aaron says, in a serious tone, "You're saying that Catherine as been taken in by this Sartorius asshole for a year, through a pack of lies and deceit!"

Keiko nods her head and she says, seriously, "That's right! Aaron, did anything happen between you and Catherine, before Sartorius got his hands on her?"

Aaron thought about it and he gasps in shock. Aaron thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It can't be that! Could it!?"_ Aaron says, in a serious tone, "Well, there was that time that she told me her feelings and I told her that she was only my friend and…!"

Ayumi yells at Aaron, annoyed, "You idiot! You shouldn't have told her that!"

Aaron was taken back at that and Eri says, seriously, "That's right! That's the worse thing that could a girl could hear from a guy that she may have a crush on!"

Aaron says, in a serious tone, "I was in love with someone else, but it turned out that it wasn't there! Yes, it was a mistake to have rejected Cat like that, but I would never hurt her like that!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "And it was from that moment, Sartorius got her when her will was broken and weak."

Moon asks Keiko, "How do you know about that?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "The same thing happened with me! I lost the boy that I love to that heartless asshole! Now, I'm a half-demon to get something that was stolen from me by that snake's slimy grasp!"

Yuka says, in a serious tone, "We lost someone that we cared for deeply like a sister! That asshole took Kagome away from us!"

Jaden tells Aaron, in a serious tone, "However, there's something else that you should know about Catherine, bro! It turns out that I got this from Koemna that Catherine's a half-demon, namely the Ma-zoku clan."

Everyone, except for Davis and TK, gasps in shock and Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Hold on! Are you saying that Catherine Maxwell is like us, including our brother!?"

Keiko says, amazed, "Koenma didn't tell us this!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Well, pacifier breath told TK and me about that as well!"

Aaron says, seriously, "I don't care if Catherine is a half-demon or not, I'm not going to lose her to that bastard, Sartorius!"

Moon nods her head and she says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Cat's our friend! That jerk is going to pay for toying with their emotions and messing up with their heads!"

Davis looks at Mina and Kino and he asks, "Now as for you two! How could I can sense demon auras from you two!?"

The Tucker twins were taken back at this and Mina says, in a plain tone, "There's a reason why we're here and it involves the case with Sartorius. We're here to aid Lady Keiko into stopping Sartorius and bring the one that she loves from his slimy grasps."

Keiko says, perplexed, "Lady?"

Kino nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, "That's right! You've been infused with one of the princesses of the To-zoku."

Jaden asks, in a curious tone, "So, in other words, sis is now a demon princess now."

Mina nods her head and she says, "My brother and I are from the Da-jinn clan and we're half-demons like our mistress, here."

Keiko calls out in her mind, seriously, _**"Okay, Supreme Princess, come out now!"**_

Yami Keiko's voice rings out, in a dark cold sly grin, _**"You rang, Kei!"**_

Keiko asks Yami Keiko, annoyed, _**"Why didn't you tell me that you were a demon princess?"**_

Yami Keiko replies, with a dark sly tone, _**"You never asked."**_

Keiko says, in an annoyed tone, _**"I'm getting real sick of you!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a musty warehouse in the Kanto region of Japan, we find group of familiar figures walking towards the center of the warehouse. The figures are none other than the Japanese special tasks for on bent on finding 'Kira', who they found out that it was Light Yagami. The figures are Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, and Hideki Ide.

Ide says, in a serious tone, "I don't see Near or any of the former SPK members."

Matsuda looks around the warehouse and he says, "Well, Near did call us to have us meet here."

Aizawa says, in a plain tone, "There must be some reason why he called us here!" Just then, footsteps were heard as they turned to see Near and the former SPK members, Gevanni, Halle, and Rester walking towards them.

Mogi asks Near, curiously, "Near, why have you called us here?"

Near gives a confused look, which is a rare to him, and he says, "What are you talking about? You called us here!"

Matsuda says, in a perplexed tone, "What do you mean!? We didn't give any message to come here!"

Gevanni asks, curiously, "Then, who did?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, well, what do we have here!? Near and the dweeb squad here!" Everyone turns to the source of the voice and they were stunned at the person who they saw. Light Yagami, wearing a black suit, with a black dress shirt, and black formal shoes and hanging down from his neck was the Orichalcos stone.

Matsuda says, shocked, "Light!"

Near says, in a rare surprised tone, "Light Yagami, but how!?"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "Near, it's been a while! About a year's worth!"

Near says, in a serious tone, "I'm guessing that you're the one, who called all of us here!"

Light says, in a dark plain tone, "Bingo, twerp! Now, it's payback time!" Everyone, except for Near, drew their guns at Light and Aizawa says, in a serious tone, "You can't be alive! We saw your dead body in another warehouse! How could you be alive!?"

Light gives an evil chuckle and he says, "Oh let's just say that I had some help and this time, you will win!"

Near says, in a serious tone, "Don't count on it, Light Yagami! You were a murderer and this time, you'll be brought to justice!"

Light gives off a dark laughter as his new 'Orichalcos Note' notebook appeared his hands and Matsuda yells out, shocked, "It's the Death Note!"

Halle yells out, seriously, "Shoot him!" Soon after, everyone shot their guns at Light, but her super-speed, Sestuna appears, catching bullet that was fired. Everyone gasps in shock at the sight of Sestuna, and Mogi yells out, shocked, "What the hell's that!?"

Matsuda says, amazed, "Whoever she is, she's fast enough to catch everyone one of our bullets."

Near asks, amazed, "Is she a Shinigami as well?"

Sestuna crushes the bullets and she says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Not today, dweebs!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "And to ensure that Light's plans work, your gun things have to go!" Soon after, the SPK and the task force members' guns were mysteriously sliced in half and fallen to the ground to their shock.

Gevanni says, stunned, "Our guns!" Soon after, Taigoku and Kasa appear by Light and Sestuna's sides, using super-speed.

Matsuda yells out, shocked, "More of them!"

Aizawa says, in a serious tone, "It looks like Light has made some new friends!"

Light says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Now, where was I?" Light opens his 'Orichalcos Note' notebook and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh yeah! That's right! The SPK and task forces' destruction as well as Near's."

Near says, in a sneer, "You forget, Light, that notebook is useless against me, unless you've obtained the Shinigami eyes like Misa Amane and Teru Mikami!"

Light says, with a dark cold sneer, "Ah! Misa! As soon as I take care of you, losers, I'll go after her to write her name in my new 'Orichalcos Note'."

Matsuda says, perplexed, "Orichalcos Note!"

Light says, in a dark tone, "That's right, dork! I've gotten a new notebook, new powers, and a new goal! To wipe out humanity with my new power! In the past, it was true that I killed many criminals as well as other people like L, Mello, Raye Pender, Naomi Misora, and Kiyomi Takada. True, at the cost of my father's life, to create a new world where there's no crime and only peace loving citizens, but it was worth it. Now, like I said earlier, I have a new goal in mind and it's to wipe out every human on the planet!"

Halle says, in a stunned tone, "Every human!"

Near says, in a serious tone, "You're insane if we're going to allow you to carry out your plans, Light Yagami!"

Light's eyes turned eerie green, similar to the Shinigami eyes that Misa Amane and Teru Mikami had, and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, see about that Near or should I say Nate River!"

Near gasps in shock and he asks, surprised, "How did you know!?"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "These eyes helped me, twerp! These eyes are similar to the Shinigami eyes and now, I can carry out my plans, starting with you…Near!" Light quickly wrote Near's name on his Orichalcos Note.

Near gasps as he falls to the ground and Halle yells out, horrified, "Near!" Near's forehead gained the Seal of Orichalcos mark on it and he glows eerie green as he screams in shock as his soul was taken away from his body and he falls onto the ground, limp.

The former SPK and task force members gasps in shock at this and Light says, in a dark tone, "Who's next!!" SPK and task force former members begin to run towards the exit, but a kunai knife was thrown in front of them. Just then, Naruto appears in front of them, with his arms crossed on his chest.

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Going somewhere, dorks!"

Mogi says, seriously, "Damn it! Not another one!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Face it, dweebs! You're not going anywhere!" Everyone turns to see Tai and WarGreymon by another exit.

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, gentlemen!" Soon after, Light writes down every former member of the SPK and Japanese task force name on his 'Orichalcos Note' and the screams of them occurred through out the warehouse. Later, the bodies of Near as well as the former members of the SPK and Japanese task force were laid on the ground without souls.

Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa transformed back to Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, and WarGreymon has transformed back to Agumon as they walked towards Light. Tai says, with a dark smile, "Nice work, Light!"

Light says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, that Near's out of the way, no one will stop us from creating a new world! However, there's Sartorius and his goons are in the way and with the power of the Orichalcos, Sartorius and his Light that's aiding him fall and the Great Leviathan will rise!"

Tai says, in a dark plain tone, "Hey, could we make a trip to my hometown, Odaiba?"

Light says, perplexed, "Odaiba? You lived there, before!"

Tai nods his head and he says, an evil sly grin, "Yes, there's a few certain people that I want to demonstrate my new powers too!"

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel for his idea for Hinata's dream.


	80. Enter the Military Dino Duelist, Tyranno

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 80: Enter the Military Dino Duelist, Tyranno Hassleberry and Hidden Kekkai Genkai  
**

A few weeks later into the new school year in Duel Academy, we find Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyson Granger, Mia Kaze, Ryoko Lyon, Max Tate, Kenny aka the Chief, and Kuzama Kuwabara lugging around some duel disks while Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Sayu, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Davis, TK, and Ranma keep an eye on them. Jaden, Tyson, and Syrus had been sleeping in class and as punishment, they have been made for bring up replacement duel disk for some students that 'lost' them. Max, Mia, Ryoko, Kenny, and Kuwabara are aiding them because Crowler forced them to 'volunteer' to aid them.

Jaden says, annoyed, "This is so unchill! I sleep through one boring class and Crowler forces us to lug around these replacement duel disks!"

Tyson says, annoyed, "No joke, Jaden! This is so not cool!"

Mia states, annoyed, "What I don't get is why Ryoko, Max, Chief, Kuwabara and me are forced to help you, guys?! We didn't sleep in class!"

Ryoko says, with a sigh, "Don't take it personally, Mia. He picks on all of the Slifer Red students."

Hikari says, annoyed, "Yeah, he did it with poor Sy during the early days of his first year when Crowler was a teacher."

Yusuke says, in a snarl, "Yeah, no joke, sis!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "But why do we need these replacement duel disks anyway?"

Hikari tells Kagome, "You do have a point, Kagome."

Syrus becomes nervous and says, "Well…uh!"

All eyes turn to Syrus and Sayu asks Syrus, curiously, "Do you know something, Syrus?"

Syrus becomes really nervous and Jaden exclaims, seriously, "You do know something, don't you?!"

Syrus replies, nervously, "I don't know for sure, guys…and girls. But I've heard rumors and 'things'."

Kagome asks, curiously, "For example…?"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Do any of you know about the west river?"

Jaden tells Syrus, "Yeah, what about it?"

Syrus replies, in a serious tone, "There's this bully that hangs around there…so I've heard."

Hikari's eyebrow twitches and she says, greatly interested, "Bully?"

Yusuke, Kagome, Ryoko, Mia, and Kira thinks in their mind, worriedly, _"Uh oh. You had to say the 'B' word, Sy."_

Jaden asks Syrus, perplexed, "What else, Sy?"

Syrus replies, with a serious, yet, nervous tone, "This bully and his gang hang out by that bridge in the west river. This bully forces you to duel him and when he beats you, his gang takes your duel disk from you!"

Hikari yells out, a bit annoyed, "They do what?!" Hikari clenches her fist and gets an expression that she is ready to kill someone.

TK asks, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Kagome replies, nervously, "Hikari doesn't like bullies to say the least."

Jaden whispers to TK and says, "That's a major understatement. When Hikari heard that a student picked on another, especially Obelisks against Slifer, she goes to that person and cuts loose on them. She was getting a reputation in this school as 'The Bully Destroyer', which would explain the injured bodies of Obelisk and a few Ra students in the infirmary. There were a few times before Chazz left Duel Academy for North Academy, when he was an Obelisk Blue, when we found him in a trash can thanks to the eldest Urameshi sibling for picking on us, Slifers."

Sayu says, with a nervous smile, "Yipes! Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Davis says, nervously, "No joke, Sayu!"

Max says, stunned, "And I thought that Hilary was scary when she's mad."

Ranma says, nervously, "Yeah and the same with Akane."

Jaden tells Sayu, with a smile, "Don't worry, Sayu, you might be an Obelisk, now, but I know that won't change you. You are a good person and you're a friend."

Syrus tells Hikari, nervously, "I've only heard rumors and I've only told you what I know! And this guy might not even exist!" Syrus mumbles to himself, annoyed, "The big ugly muscle-head."

Yusuke says, while thinking, "This reminds of some myth I've heard. It involved a Japanese swordsman and nine hundred ninety-nine swords."

Tyson says, "Yeah, I know that story! It was a Japanese folktale about Saito Musashibo Benkei, popularly called Benkei. He was a Sohei warrior monk, who has stationed himself at Gojo Bridge in Kyoto, where he deprived every passing swordsman of his weapon, eventually collecting nine hundred ninety-nine swords. On his one thousandth duel, Benkei was defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a son of the warlord Minamoto no Yoshitomo. Henceforth, he became a retainer of Yoshitsune and fought with him in the Genpei War against the Taira clan."

Everyone looked at Tyson, perplexed and Tyson says, "My grandfather told this story a lot of times."

Jaden asks Syrus, "By the way, what happened to your duel disk?" Syrus becomes really nervous and couldn't say a word.

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "I'm going to take a stab in the dark that you dueled this guy and lost, didn't you?"

Syrus replies, solemnly, "Yes! Yes, I did! And he took my lunch money, too!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "All right, that does it! I'm going to give this jerk a lesson he will never forget!"

Yusuke holds his sister back and exclaims, worriedly, "Whoa! Hey, Kari, we aren't here to start a war!"

Hikari replies, with a deadly serious tone, "What's to be worried about?! I can kick this bully's can with ease!"

Jaden tells Hikari, with a smile, "Your bro just doesn't want to get into trouble. True, you didn't get into trouble before. However, that's because you gain the respect…and fear of every student around here. Leave this to me! Now, let's take the long way back!"

Max asks Jaden, shocked, "Wait! Jaden, you aren't going to duel him?!"

Jaden tells Max, with a wide smile, "You know it, Max! Now, I've got some duel disks to get back!" Jaden then rushes ahead of his friends and heads for the West Bridge.

Syrus sighs and says, "Oh well. I was afraid that this would happen." Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines head after him and Syrus yells out, "Be careful! He also gives wedgies or so I've heard!"

Mia says, with in a sarcastic tone, "With you, Truesdale, I'm not surprised!"

Syrus yells at Mia, annoyed, "Hey!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, we find our group approaching the West Bridge and then a male voice, with a military accent boomed, "Stop right there, civilians!" The group looks up to the bridge to see a young male of the age of sixteen with dark colored skin, black hair in braids, brown eyes, wearing a cap in the form of a dinosaur head on his scalp, Ra Yellow Blazer with the sleeves torn off, dark military green shirt under the blazer, dark brownish-grey military jeans, and black military boots. The young man had his arms crossed with a backpack full of duel disks.

Hikari asks, with a sneer, "So, this is the creep, huh?"

Syrus says, nervously, "That's him, all right. Maybe we should go back. I mean, who needs lunch money, anyways?!"

The young man calls out, in a firm military tone, "Draw your duel disk!"

Jaden shrugs and says, with a smile, "Sure!" Jaden takes out the backpack full of the duel disk, but Hikari steps forward.

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Hey, asshole, who do you think you are?! Forcing students to duel and taking their duel disks away from them!"

Just then a group of Ra Yellow boys appear behind the young man and one of them exclaims, seriously, "Hey, give the Sarge some respect little lady!"

Hikari brawls out, angrily, "Little Lady?! The name is Hikari Urameshi if you rotten goons need to know!"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yelp in shock and one of them yells out, fearfully, "Hikari Urameshi?! THE Hikari Urameshi, the 'The Bully Destroyer'?!"

The young man asks the Ra Yellow students with him, "You've heard of her?"

Another Ra Yellow boy says, fearfully, "Yeah, Sarge. She is the elder twin sister of the infamous Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the 'Great Urameshi', one of the greatest street fighters and punks of Sarayashiki Junior High, and even through she not like her brother, but she really knows how to fight and she really hates bullies! Plenty of Obelisk Blue students told us that when she heard of one student picking on another especially Blue student against Red students, she goes ballistic and she doesn't duel them. She chews them out and spits them out! She might be beautiful, but she is deadly, especially in a fight! You don't want to fight her!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn well right! So, give back those duel disks before I decided to take you to where I put all of the trash around here!"

Davis tells Jaden and Syrus, "Whoa. You were kidding."

Tyson says, a bit nervously, "She's a bit scary."

Ranma states, nervously, "Remind me to never get on her bad side or I'll really going to get it."

Jaden tells Hikari, with a reassuring tone, "Easy, Kari! Let me handle this one! I'll get those duel disks back!"

The young man in military attire asks, curiously, "Hold on! Aren't you scared?!"

Jaden tells the young man, "Of a duel! No way! Now, let's throw down!"

While Syrus pushes the duel disks out of the way, the young man says, "But I haven't give my speech!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What speech?"

The young man says, while pointing to himself, "My intro! The name's Hassleberry! Code Name: Tyranno!"

Jaden shrugs his shoulders, again, and says, "Whatever you say."

As Yusuke and the others got out of the way, Kuwabara asks, pointing to the group of Ra Yellow boys with Hassleberry, "By the way, what's with your goon squad?"

Hassleberry yells out, in a scolding tone, "Hey, show some respect son!"

One of the Ra Yellow boys with Hassleberry yells out, "That's right! You tell him Sarge!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "This guy has been living in the military too much."

Another of the Ra Yellow boys calls out to Jaden, "State your name!"

Jaden replies, a bit nervously, "Well, I'm…!"

Syrus says, interrupting Jaden, "…was just leaving!"

The second Ra Yellow boy yells out, "Recall boys!"

The first Ra Yellow boy calls out, "Who are we?!"

The group of Ra Yellow and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Troop Tyranno!"

Sayu says, plainly, "They are nuts."

Yusuke says, drolly, "No joke, Sayu!"

Syrus says, nervously, "That's what scares me."

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Your scare tactic isn't going to get to me! Now, give back those duel disks or else!"

Ryoko yells out, seriously, "Kari's right! What gives you the right to take duel disks from other students?"

Hassleberry says, with a confident smile, "And what are you going to do about, little lady?"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a confident smile, "I'M going to duel you and win back those duel disks!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden, while the backpack of duel disks is taken off his back, "Let me lay down the rules of battle for you, you lose and those duel disks are mine."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "And if I win, you give back the duel disks that you stole!"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yells out in unison, stunned, "Say what?! Who are you?!"

Hassleberry replies, with a serious tone, "Just another wimp."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "You take that back! My pal is going to duel you and kick you butt!"

Hassleberry calls out, seriously, "Give me your first name, Private!"

Syrus replies for Jaden, "His name is Jaden Yuki!"

Hassleberry gets images of Jaden getting slammed onto the bridge and he says, "All right, then son! When I'm done with you, they will need a mop and broom to wipe you off this bridge! You've got yourself a deal and a duel!" Hassleberry's aura flares up and his 'troop' becomes nervous.

Jaden asks, nervously, "Are you always this dramatic, bro?"

Syrus yells at Jaden, "Attention, time for combat, Sarge!"

Hikari says, nervously, "Not you, too, Sy!" Soon enough, Jaden and Hassleberry were on opposite sides of the river, activating their duel disk that display 8000 life-points each on the life-point counters while Jaden's friends, new and old, were on the bridge with Hassleberry's 'troop'.

Hassleberry yells out at Jaden, "Ready for boot camp, son?!"

Syrus calls out, angrily, "Hey, you! Don't call him that! This is his second year!"

The second Ra Yellow boy calls out, "Then he is number two!"

The first Ra Yellow boy yells out, "And who's number one?"

The Ra Yellow boys call out, "Troop Tyranno!"

Kira says, drolly, "We've crossed over from weird to 'Looneyville'."

Mia calls out, angrily, "Hey, cut it out already! We aren't in the army already!"

The Ra Yellow boys ignore Mia and yell out in unison, "Who's the best?! Troop Tyranno! Who's gonna win?!"

Sayu, Ranma, Davis, Tyson, and Syrus yell out in unison, "Troop Jaden!"

Kenny yells out, "Tyson, you too!"

Tyson shrugs his shoulders and says, with a smile, "Hey, if you can't beat them…!"

Jaden draws five cards from his deck and says, with a smile, "Game on, general!"

Hassleberry yells out, angrily, "Are you mocking me, son?! I'm a sergeant, junior! And this isn't any game! This is combat!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Okay! Then get your COMBAT on!" Hassleberry draws the first five cards from his deck and put them into his hand.

Starting Scores:

Hassleberry: 8000

Jaden: 8000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "All right, chief, ready? I declare war by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Okay, its all you!"

Syrus yells out, "Who's the best?! Troop Jaden!"

Just then the Ra Yellow boys come out with a yellow flag with a picture of Hassleberry's cap in the center, horns, drums, and a blowhorn and they chant out in unison, "You call that a cheer, well, snap to the rear!"

Jaden's friends sweatdrop and Yusuke says, drolly, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and says, "All right, battle time!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Gilasaurus, front and center!" Soon after, Gilasaurus (A: 1400/D: 400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kira thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Something tells me that he uses a dinosaur deck like mine!"_

Syrus says, plainly, "Well, it could be worse."

Kira tells Syrus, "It's going to get worse, Sy. Gilasaurus has a special ability that allows that summoning to count as a special summons and not a normal summon!"

Tyson calls out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Hassleberry calls out, "What the young lady means in Layman's terms, son, I can summon another monster!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Gilasaurus, you are dismissed! And Dark Driceratops, report for duty!" Soon after, Gilasaurus vanishes and Dark Driceratops (A: 2400/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyranno then shouts out, "Now, it is time to go commando! Dark Driceratops, attack the enemy with Phantom Flying Nose Drop!" Dark Driceratops flies up and dives down on Wildheart, destroying it, and then it slams into Jaden, knocking him forward to the ground costing him 800 life-points.

Syrus yells out, "Wait! Wildheart was in defense mode, so, how did Jay lose life-points?!"

Kira replies, with a serious tone, "Dark Driceratops has a special ability, too, Sy. When it attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack monsters and the defending monster's defense points are taken out of the owner of that defensive monster's life-points."

Ranma asks Kira, "How do you know so much, Kira?"

Yusuke tells Ranma, with a smile, "That guy isn't the only dino duelist around here. Kira has her own dinosaur deck and is an expert with dinosaur cards of all types."

Hassleberry overhears this and calls out, "You don't say, soldier! Well, I've got to say that it is an honor to have a fellow dino duelist to watch The Sarge in action!" Hassleberry looks at Jaden and says, with a sly grin, "As for you, take five, private!" Hassleberry gives a sly giggle from his statement.

Syrus asks Jaden, worriedly, "Jaden, are you okay?"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Get up! My prehistoric patrol isn't done with you, yet. But since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a chance to recuperate, but not for long! I'm going to be laying on the hurt! And that's what you get for messing with the best!"

Hikari says, with a snort, "Arrogant creep."

Just then the group of Ra Yellow boys calls out in unison, "Hassleberry! Hassleberry! He's our man! If he can't do it…!"

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "We will! So, take it down a decimal!"

Ryoko calls out, in an annoyed tone, "Once again! I have to agree with Shorty here! That racket is really annoying!"

The Ra Yellow student with the blowhorn aims it right into Ryoko's left ear and yells out, while Ryoko covers her ears, "Sorry, little lady, the Sarge needs our support! If you don't like then get lost! Go Sarge!"

However, Hikari then bashes the Ra Yellow student right in the head, knocking him out with anime-spirals in his eyes, and she brawls out, "Do that to one of my best friends, again, punk, and I will make sure that you won't get off with a few bruises and a headache!" The Ra Yellow students become nervous, but they quickly resume their cheering.

Ryoko tells Hikari, with a smile, "Thanks, Kari."

The eldest Urameshi sibling replies, with a smile, "No problem, Rye. I needed to let out some steam."

TK tells Hikari, "Wow! Ranma was right to say to remind you to make sure that he doesn't get on your bad side!"

Syrus yells out to Jaden, "Jaden, beat the kaki pants out of his guy so, we can shut him up!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 8000

Jaden: 7200

Jaden says, drawing one card from his deck, "What do you think I'm trying to do? Let him win!" Jaden then calls out, "Hey, lieutenant, it's my move!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "For the last time, it's Sergeant! Now, play something!"

Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Monster Reincarnation!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Necroshade (A: 1600/D: 1800) monster card to the graveyard, takes his Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) out of the graveyard, and says, "I'll send this to my grave and bring my Wildheart back to my hand!"

Hassleberry laughs slyly and exclaims, with a sly smile, "You want that wimp back in your platoon!"

Jaden replies, with a smile, "Negative. But I want this in my grave!" Just then an image of Necroshade appears behind Jaden.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam Hill! That's Necroshade!"

Jaden replies, with a sly smile while putting a card on his duel disk, "Bingo! And from your expression, you know what's going to happen next! This means I can summon one high-level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice! So, I play Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (A: 2600/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Sayu yells out, excitedly, "Wow! Good move, Jaden!"

Jaden calls out, "Bladedge, attack his Dark Driceratops! Slice and Dice attack!" Elemental Hero Bladedge launches itself at Dark Driceratops, slams into it, and it explodes costing Hassleberry 200 life-points. Jaden says, with a smile, "And that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 7800

Jaden: 7200

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Way to play, Jay! Great move!"

Jaden waves to Syrus and replies, "Thanks, Sy!"

Yusuke says, with a sly tone noticing that the Ra Yellow are stunned silent, "Oh, silent huh?"

Hassleberry thinks in his mind, _"This civilian isn't half bad, but the Sarge still has a few tactics up his sleeve!"_ When the Ra Yellow boys start cheering again, Hassleberry thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Those boys try so hard! And I can't let them down! I've got to show them that even through we aren't part of the best dorm, we are still winners and still the best!"_ Soon enough, flashbacks of Hassleberry in exams and doing well in his exams, finding out that he couldn't get into Obelisk Blue right away since he had have taken prep school classes beforehand, and his early days in Duel Academy. When the flashbacks are done, we find Hassleberry's eyes closed and he says, thinking out loud, "I'm here to prove that Tyranno Hassleberry, son of the great General Hassleberry, is a giant among men, a dino man, I'm staying on this bridge and that I won't back down!"

Kira asks, with a sweatdrop, "Does he always talk to himself when in a long mental monologue?" The Ra Yellow boys sigh and nod their heads in unison.

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Wow! That's so deep!"

Hassleberry sweatdrops and he states, nervously, "Oh! Did I just think out loud again?" When the Ra Yellow boys nod their heads in unison, Hassleberry sweatdrops even more.

Jaden says, with a smile, "You are pretty funny, Bumbleberry!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "That's Hassleberry! Sergeant Hassleberry!" Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, back to the battle!" Hassleberry looks at the card and says, lowly, "Excellent. Terrain Advantage." Hassleberry's Field Spell slot, he puts a card in the slot, and he yells out, "Now, I play a Field Spell called Jurassic World!" When the field spell slot closes, the field transforms into a huge prehistoric jungle.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Kira says, worriedly, "Yes, way. Jaden better be careful here. This guy has the advantage now."

Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Thanks to this field spell, all of my dinosaurs…and winged beasts, get a three hundred attack and defense point boost! Not only that, they can't be effected by your trap cards! AND not only that, guess what? If they are attacked while in attack mode, they have the opinion of digging into the trenches and switching to defense mode."

TK says, drolly, "Oh great!"

Ranma says, worriedly, "Oh, man. You weren't kidding, Kira!"

Hassleberry puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "It's time for battle! Archaeopteryx, report for duty! In attack mode of course!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx (A: 300/D: 1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Hassleberry then calls out, "And thanks to Jurassic World, he gains three hundred attack points!" Archaeopteryx's stats rise from 300/1300 to 600/1600!

Syrus yells out, with a sly grin, "With only six hundred attack points, Bladedge can beat that!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "But he isn't the target?!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "What?!"

Kira tells Syrus, "Jaden is, Sy. Archaeopteryx can by-pass Jaden's monsters and attack him directly."

Hassleberry calls out, with a sly grin, "Oh, yes! Archaeopteryx, do your duty! Debilitate the enemy with Screaming Eagle Attack!" Archaeopteryx flies over to Jaden, by-passes his monster, and screeches at him, kicking huge a huge wind, and Jaden shields himself from the attack that costs him 600 life-points. Hassleberry tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, drop and give me six hundred…six hundred life-points, that is!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 7800

Jaden: 6600

Hassleberry giggles at Jaden, slyly, and states, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll place one card face-down and defer to you, private! Face it, son! It's over! Soon enough, you are going to be extinct! Is that right, squadron?!" When Hassleberry looks at his 'troop', he yelps to find them sitting down and looking bored.

Yusuke says, curiously, "They looked bored to me."

Hassleberry yells out, "You men were supposed to be cheering for me!""

One Ra Yellow boy says, "No. We are just…rooting for you internally and we will express it soon enough, sir."

Another Ra Yellow boy yawns and Hassleberry states, nervously, "What am I going to do with you?"

Jaden calls out, "Hey, major?!" When Hassleberry looks at Jaden, he says, with a smile while drawing a card, "Keep your eyes on the prize!" Jaden puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I summon my Wildheart!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes back to the field in attack mode.

One of the Ra Yellow boys asks Syrus, "Why would he played that Wildheart, again?"

Syrus replies, with a confident smile, "That's because Jaden is the best and you don't question his strategies."

The Ra Yellows nod their heads and when Hassleberry sees this, he yells out, annoyed, "This is insubordination!"

Jaden's voice then booms, "All right, Bladedge, destroy his Archaeopteryx!" When Hassleberry turns his attention back to Jaden, Bladedge rushes forward to attack Hassleberry's monster.

Hassleberry pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I'm fortified with this! My Amber Pit Fall trap card!" Hassleberry's face-down card is revealed to be the Amber Pit Fall trap card that launches amber-like substance at Bladedge and Hassleberry calls out, "Have you ever heard of it?! Well, it stops your monster's attack and forces him into defense mode!" When the substance hits Bladedge, he's forces back to his place by Jaden and switched to defense mode. Hassleberry then says, with a sly smile, "Now, he has the stay like that and that means no more offensive maneuvers for him!"

Jaden calls out, "But you are forgetting something! Wildheart! Attack his monster now!" Wildheart rushes in with his huge sword to destroy Hassleberry's Archaeopteryx.

Hassleberry yells out, with a smile, "Now, you are forgetting something! My Field Spell! Since he is being attacked, my solider has the ability to go into defense mode and that's what he is going to do!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's the point?!"

Hassleberry replies, "The point is he will survive!" Archaeopteryx then switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Ranma says, "But Jaden's monster still has more attack points than that thing!"

Kira tells Ranma, with a serious tone, "Did you forget his Field Spell or what, Ranma?! His monster's defense strength also gets a boost giving that bird a total of sixteen hundred defense points, one hundred more than Wildheart's attack!" Just then Wildheart's sword slams into the monster, which glows a rainbow color, and splits apart throwing Wildheart back causing him to return to Jaden's side while he loses 100 life-points.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place two cards face-down and call it a turn!" Jaden says, with a smile, "Oh, well! Live and learn!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 7800

Jaden: 6500

One of the Ra Yellow boys asks, perplexed, "That's weird…he's smiling?"

Syrus replies, with a smile, "Of course. Jaden always has a good time while dueling and never lets get anything get to him." The Ra Yellow boys 'ooh' and 'ahh' in wonder and this gets Hassleberry mad.

Hassleberry's aura gets fired up and he exclaims, as he draws one card from his deck, "All right, no more mister nice Sarge!" Jaden and the others winch in shock from Hassleberry's enraged reaction.

Yusuke exclaims, "Whoa! He is all fired up!"

Tyson says, with a nervous tone, "He needs to, like Jaden would say, to chill."

Hassleberry puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Earthquake spell! Now, all monsters on the face-up monsters on the field must switch to defense mode!" A huge quake hits the field and Wildheart switches from attack to defense mode. Hassleberry puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next up, my Modified Ultra Evolution spell card! Now, I can reverse the evolutionary process!"

Max asks, perplexed, "What does he mean by that?"

Kira replies, "That card allows 'dino boy' to sacrifice one Winged Beast or Reptile on his side of the field and summon any dinosaur monster from his hand!"

Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Exactly! So, I will sacrifice my Archaeopteryx to summon a dino! You see, they saw some bird evolved from dinosaurs!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "They do?"

Hassleberry nods his head and says, "Yep! So, when my winged friend goes under reserve evolution, he becomes a dinosaur! A Black Tyranno to be exact!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx vanishes from the field and Black Tyranno (A: 2600/D: 1800-A: 2900/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Hassleberry sends another card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Then, I'll play my Pump Up spell card to double the attack strength of my monsters!" Black Tyranno's stats were increased further from 2900/2100 to 5800/2100. Hassleberry sends another spell/trap slot and he says, "But that's not all, I'll add in my Rush Recklessly spell card to give my dino some more reserves!" Black Tyranno's stats were increased even further from 5800/2100 to 6500/2100.

Kira says, nervously, "That's not good. Since Jaden's monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno can by-pass them and attack Jaden directly!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "But Jaden only has sixty-five hundred life-points left and that overgrown lizard has exactly the same amount and if it attacks, then Jaden loses!"

Hassleberry calls out, "And that's exactly what will happen! Black Tyranno, forward march!" Black Tyranno roars out as it rushes towards Jaden and Jaden yells out in shock as the monster runs over to him, but he pushes a button before the attack goes through. When Black Tyranno slams into him, Jaden is covered in smoke. Hassleberry turns his head and yells out, triumphantly, "Mission Accomplished!"

Just then one of the Ra Yellow calls out, "Look!"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "Look at what?!" When Hassleberry looks back at Jaden, he finds that he still has five hundred life-points left and a face-up Insurance trap card on the field, Hassleberry yells out, "Hey! How come you still have life-points left?! Speak up, soldier!"

Jaden motions to his Insurance trap card and calls out, "This is why! My Insurance trap card! It returns one spell or trap card on my side of the field back to my hand and if it goes back to my hand, I get five hundred extra life-points!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "But it is on the field, not in your hand, son!"

Jaden displays a second Insurance trap card and yells out, with a smile, "It's a good thing that I have two Insurance cards!"

Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jaden!" Soon after, 'Troop Tyranno' starts to cheer for him and Hassleberry sits down on the ground with a groan.

Jaden calls out, "Hey! What's wrong?!"

Hassleberry says, with a sigh, "It's the same thing that happens every time and I assemble a platoon of trusted soldiers, but when I need them most, they up and desert me! It seems like the only one I can trust is myself! Take this duel for example! I'm beating you like I've beaten my other twelve rivals and no one is cheering!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "Maybe they are bored!"

Hassleberry asks Jaden, with a smile, "Bored?! With my dueling? Come on!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a wide smile, "Think about it, Huckleberry! If you defeated your last twelve opponents the same way, maybe it is time that you evolved, right?" Hassleberry gives a curious look as he stands back on his feet.

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Nice dinosaur reference, Jay!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Well, Jay can be pretty smart! When he wants to be!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "Wait! You're right!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I always am! Now, let's get back to this duel!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 7800

Jaden: 0500

Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Next, I'll play Card of Sanctity, now both of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Jaden and Hassleberry draws until they're hands held six cards. Jaden's Field Spell slot open, he puts a card inside, and says, "Going back to the whole evolution thing. I play my own Field Spell." Just then the whole field turns into ice and Jaden calls out, "Sorry, but the Stone Age is over!"

Hassleberry asks, nervously, "Is this the Ice Age?!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Just wait! The Field is still evolution!" Just then huge building surround the whole field and Jaden declares, "My card is called Skyscraper and it changes everything!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "I hate change! Do you hear me?!" Hassleberry then gasps in shock and thinks, _"Hold on! That's been my problem all along! I've been stuck in the past with the same old tactics and not learning from my mistakes and evolving!"_

Jaden then calls out, "Exactly!" When Hassleberry looks at Jaden, he says, "Don't worry, Corporeal, you weren't talking out loud this time, but from your expression, you know what I mean! First off, with your Field Spell gone, your Black Tyranno loses three hundred attack points!" Black Tyranno roars as its stats go down from 2900/2100 to 2600/1800! Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, it's Fusion Time! So, I play Polymerization! And fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart with my Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears on the field with Wildheart, they go into a fusion vortex and Jaden calls out, "This allows me to summon my newest hero! Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (A: 1900/D: 2300) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden discards one card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "And thanks to his sweet ability, I can discard one card from my hand and your trap card is gone!" Amber Pit Fall is destroyed and Jaden calls out, "Now, with your trap card, I can switch my Bladedge into attack mode!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "You don't say!"

Jaden then calls out, "And since my Wild Wingman has less attack points than your Tyranno, he gains one thousand extra attack points, thanks to Skyscraper!" Wild Wingman's stats rise from 1900/2300 to 2900/2300 and Jaden calls out, "All right, Wild Wingman, it is time to get your attack on! Wing Impulse!" Wild Wingman leaps into the air, sends out surges of sound waves, and Black Tyranno roars as it is destroyed costing Hassleberry 300 life-points. Jaden then calls out, "And now, Bladedge can attack you directly!"

As Bladedge leaps into the air and rushes towards Hassleberry, he says, solemnly, "Oh, boy." Bladedge then slams into Hassleberry and he yelps out as he loses 2600 life-points.

Syrus and the Ra Yellow boys yell out in unison, "Troop Jaden rocks!"

Hassleberry then says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but I've still got forty-nine hundred life-points left! No medal of honor for you, solider!" Jaden then displays one of the cards in his hand and Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "What the?!"

Jaden displays the card to be the De-Fusion Quick-Summon spell card, he puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "Hold on there! I'm not done yet! I've still got this! De-Fusion! Now, my Avian and Wildheart can separate!" Soon after, Wing Wingman separates back into Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) with both monsters in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, with a smile, "And both of them can attack, so, there go your life-points! Wildheart and Avian, attack!" Wildheart charges and Avian launches multiple feathers right at Hassleberry and slams into him hard costing him 2500 life points more. Jaden sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll activate Instant Fusion to fuse my Wildheart and Avian, again to Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex once again, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (A: 1900/D: 2300) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden sends the last card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Finally, I'll add my own, Rush Recklessly to give my monster seven hundred more attack points!" Wild Wingman's stats were increased from 1900/2300 to 2400/2300. Jaden yells out, seriously, "Now, Wild Wingman, Wing Impulse!" Wild Wingman leaps into the air, sends out surges of sound waves, but instead of feeling sad about to lose, Hassleberry gives a wide grin and his eyes then transform into dinosaur-like silts.

Kagome, Ranma, Davis, TK, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari feel something from Hassleberry and Kira thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! Some kind of strong power seems to have awakened in Hassleberry!"_

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "That was one awesome game. Jaden, you've got spirit soldier." Just then Avian's attack slams into him, costing him 2400 life-points, and ending the duel. Hassleberry calls out, "That's game!"

Final Score:

Hassleberry: 0000

Jaden: 0500

Hassleberry says, with an amazed tone while walking towards, "Jaden, that was one incredible battle…" But Hassleberry forgot the field was a hologram and there was a river in front of him and when the hologram fades, he falls into the river.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Hassleberry, are you okay?!"

Hassleberry comes out of the water without a scratch and exclaims, a bit nervously, "Guess I pulp forgot there was a river there! The duel discs are yours!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Oh, yeah! I was having such a good time that I forgot about that! Thanks, Admiral!"

Hassleberry says, with a sigh, "That's Sergeant…Oh, never mind." Hassleberry then gives off a wide smile from this and so does Jaden's other friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later in the early evening in the Obelisk Dorm, we find Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine walking in the hallways.

Yumi appears in spirit form and Yusuke asks her, _**"Hey Yumi, any messages from Sartorius, yet?"**_

Yumi shakes her head and he says, _**"No, nothing! I wonder what he's got planned though."**_

Just as the three got to the corner of the building, they met up with Mina and Kino Tucker and the two groups got into a stare of disgust and anger.

Mina says, in a dark snarl, "Oh great! Just what I needed for dinner!"

Catherine says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You witch! You're going to pay for striking me in the face!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "Go ahead and try, Ma-zoku!"

Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine gasp in shock and Catherine asks, in a cold serious tone, "How did you know!?"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Come now, dweeb! Did you realize that you and Urameshi as well as Hikari and Kira Urameshi are the only half-demons in this school!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That would mean that both of you are…"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "Bingo, Urameshi! We're half-demons and we belong to the Da-jinn tribe, followers of the To-zoku tribe!"

Kagome says, in a perplexed tone, "The To-zoku tribe!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, whore! We know all about you, Kagome Higurashi, you're Kikyo reincarnated!"

Kagome was flared up in cold anger and she says, coldly, "Don't put me as the same as that claypot pot witch that damn half-breeded mutt is love with! I dare you to say that again without being purified afterwards!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Go ahead and try!"

Kino says, in a dark serious tone, "How about if we settle this outside!?" Soon after, the five Obelisks got the dorm, with Kagome having in her possession a quiver full of arrows and bow. Mina and Kino give dark sly grins and soft dark chuckles with Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine giving them cold annoyed and serious stares.

Kagome draws her bow and arrow and aims it at Mina and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Last chance to apologize!"

Mina gives a 'come and get it' motion at Kagome and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Go ahead and try, priestess! Let's if that arrow could even hit me!"

Kagome exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "I warned you!" Kagome launches her arrow right at Mina's face and head. However, just before it hits, it strikes at a thin aura of dark aura in front of Mina's face and shatters upon impact, shocking even Kagome.

Kagome says, amazed, "My arrow…It shattered before it even reached you."

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Was that it!? Your arrows will not have any effect on me! You better try something else!"

Kagome takes out to ofuda scrolls, they glow with sickly white light, and she calls out, with a cold sly grin, "Fine I will! These scrolls will negate your demon energy, bitch! Let's see how you like it as a mortal!" Kagome thinks in her mind, coldly, _"I was planning on using these on that dog and those wolves to negate their demon energy!"_ Kagome throws the ofuda scrolls at Mina, but she doesn't even try to avoid them. However, when the scrolls come close, they stop and burn up into nothingness. Kagome yells out, stunned, "What in the hell?! Why did that happen?! You were supposed to have your demonic powers negated!"

Kino says, with a dark sneer, "Don't you get it, witch! None of your attacks will have any effects on either me or my sister, since both of us are immune to any priestess spells or attacks, all thanks to a little magic that I know that you're too familiar about…Demonic Priestess Magic!"

Kagome gasps in shock and fear and she says, stunned, "No! No way! No fucking way! You practiced THAT kind of magic!"

Yusuke asks Kagome, "Hey Kagome, what's the deal!?"

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! I totally forgot about THEM! Demonic Priestess Magic is a form of magic that's used by most demons that have an extreme hatred towards priestesses and the only people that I know who has practiced this kind of magic is…that mutt's sisters, Melody and Zera!"

Yusuke says, in a stunned tone, "What!? That dog has sisters as well!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Melody is Inuyasha's elder twin sister and she's a half-demon too and then there's Inuyasha's elder sister is Zera, but unlike Inuyasha and Melody, she's a full demon like Inuyasha's fucking brother, Sesshomaru. However, unlike Sesshomaru, Zera doesn't hate humans or Inuyasha and Melody as a matter of fact she'll give her life to them. Those two are very overly protective of that dog because he's the youngest sibling. Zera and Melody are masters of Demonic Priestess Magic and they have a great detest towards priestesses as well as reincarnated ones, like me. It wouldn't be any surprise if that dog got them to hunt me down, but will spare that clay witch, Kikyo, since that mutt is so in love with her. In short, my attacks that involve priestess magic won't have any effects on them as well as Mina."

Mina chuckles, darkly, and she says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, whore! Tough luck! I don't know if you dweebs are aware of this, but didn't you realize that Keiko Yukimura's aura felt completely different."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Yeah, so what!?"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "That's because, she's was infused by our demonic superiors…The To-zoku, making her a half-demon too."

Kagome, Yusuke, and Catherine gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "No way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! That bitch is the reincarnation a half-demon now?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out from Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine's heads, plainly, _**"I'm afraid they're right, Mister Urameshi."**_ Sartorius's voice calls out, _**"I sensed something was different about Keiko Yukimura and it seemed that she was infused with the To-zoku, a terrible demon that rivals the Ma-zoku in power. The To-zoku is a being of Darkness and they have the ability to harness the powers of nature and the elements along with their demonic, super-natural, and mystical powers. However, the To-zoku tribe can't come into the human world without becoming part of a human being, making them into a half-demon of sorts by 'fusing' with their new human 'host'."**_

Kagome says, mentality and coldly, _**"Meaning that bitch is the new human 'host' and no surprise that she wanted this power so it'll be easer to get Yusuke, since she was too weak to do it on her own!"**_

Yusuke yells out, in cold serious tone and mentality, _**"I'd like to see that cheating wench and her dork of a new boyfriend try it, without losing an arm first!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, _**"It's not that easy anymore, Mister Urameshi. Right now, Keiko Yukimura's new powers and strength rivals yours, when you are in your Ma-zoku form, since she's was infused with a To-zoku princess's spirit."**_

Yusuke says, in a fearful tone and mentality, _**"No! No fucking way! That bitch can't be that strong now!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, _**"For now, you may need to avoid her as well as the Tucker twins for now, since they, along with Miss Yukimura, are immune to Miss Higurashi's priestess spells."**_

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, _**"Oh great!"**_

Mina says, in a dark taunting tone, "So, are you done talking to that liar, so we can fight."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "No way!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, we have to retreat! They're too strong for us to take on, right now! We'll need your sisters' help to take them on."

Catherine asks, in a cold curious tone, "But how? It seems that they have already bought into that witch's lies, once again, after her dork of a new boyfriend pounded Sy!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Plus, they're right! Demonic Priestess Magic is a hell of a lot more powerful than priestess magic and knowing that mangy mutt's sisters, they're probably planning on a way to remove those beads from their brother's neck, so I won't have any control over him anymore and making him immune to priestess spells as well."

Yusuke says, in a cold sneer, "So what!? That doesn't mean that mutt is immune to pain! The kind of pain that I'm going to give him as well as those damned traitors, as well as those mangy wolves and that dog's sisters!" Yusuke calls out the Tucker twins, coldly, "You got lucky this time, dweebs! Next time, we're not going to be so merciful as we're are now!!" Yusuke gives a cold angered huff as he turns away with Kagome and Catherine following him.

As they are walking towards the dorm, Kagome asks Yusuke, curiously, "Are you seriously going to fight that damn dog's sisters, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course, I'm definitely going to give what's coming to them!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, you don't know that dog's sisters like I do! If you underestimate them, you're dead! Inuyasha and Melody are within Upper A-class demons, which may not be a problem for you, but Sesshomaru and Zera proved to be elite S-class demons, since their father was a great Dog Demon. Zera is as deadly and ruthless as Sesshomaru, whenever her half-breed brother and sister are in trouble, and hot-headed like Inuyasha and Melody! Even though, Melody is at a rivaling point as an upper A-class demon, she's just as deadly when she's teamed up with Zera! Please, don't underestimate them or you're going to die by their damned claws!"

Yusuke says, in a cold scoff, "Okay, fine!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, if Yusuke and Kagome could feel Inuyasha's now current power, they were extremely UNDERESTIMATING him. In Dartz's hideout, we find Inuyasha and his sisters, in their Ancient Egypt forms, training in a room where a huge cylindrical machine with the numbers reading 200Gs. With Kasa doing sit-ups and pushes ups, while Taigoku stretched his limbs and practiced his forms with punches and kicks. He fired blow after blow as rapidly as he could, an invigorating heart and muscle exercise, which he progressed steadily.

On the meanwhile, Sestuna was surrounded by as mechanical like droids as hey floated around in the air, beeping and humming their mechanical tune. When she was ready, Sestuna fired off an energy blast at the droid, whose shielding unit deflected it back at Sestuna. She dodged the blast, which was caught by another droid, and it spat it back at her. This progressed for hours, all the while Sestuna testing her speed and reflexes against her own blast. Yet she did tire, and when she did, she slipped and didn't move fast enough to avoid the ball. It struck her in the back and sent her spiraling to the ground in smoke. Taigoku and Kasa stopped their training as they looked at their sister, who was slowly getting up.

Taigoku asks Sestuna, curiously, "Hey, sis, are you okay?"

Sestuna winces and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey, never better! It was good of Michael and Light to make this Gravity Control Device Thing for us to train in, since their real geniuses, while Naruto uses that other room called the Hyperbolic Time Camber."

Kasa says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, Melody! If we can handle this kind of gravity, think about how much we can do in under Earth's gravity."

Sestuna says, in a cold voice, "Yeah, we could even take down that wench's Ma-zoku cousin, if we wanted to, since we've at low Super-S class strength now."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You've got Yusuke Urameshi's sisters, Hikari and Kira to worry about, not to mention Keiko Yukimura as well." The three half-dog demons turn to see Dartz outside of the room.

Taigoku says, stunned, "Master Dartz!" Kasa turns off the Gravity Control Device and she, along with her brother and sister turns back to their regular forms of Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly.

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Come I must speak with you three!" Dartz walks away with the three half-dog demons following him. As they got the throne room, they found Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Michael, Light, Allie, and Tyler there, bowing as Dartz walked pasted them.

Naruto asks, curiously, "Master Dartz, what is it that you needed to tell us."

Dartz replies, in a plain tone, "The reason why I've told you all to come here was I needed to tell you something, more especially Inuyasha and his sisters."

Melody asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Dartz replies, "Before Inuyasha or his sisters were born, a village with a legendary group of ninjas that possessed a legendary Kekkai Genkai, one that allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just by absorbing that person's hair through their skin. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other power perfectly as if it was your own and make it to its fullest potential if you have the energy to do so."

Inuyasha asks, in a dark curious tone, "What does that have to do with us?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I'm getting to that, my friend. Just then, there was a massacre by one of their own and only one survived. The person in question is none other than Inuyasha and his sisters' own mother, Izayoi."

Everyone, especially Inuyasha and his sisters, gasps in shock and Melody says, amazed, "No way! My mother was part of a clan with a legendary special power!"

Naruto says, stunned, "Not to mention, a ninja!"

Dartz nods his head and he says, "That's right! Izayoi was a great Feudal ninja and the Kekkai Genkai that she possessed was called the 'Power Absorption' technique!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark serious tone, "My mother didn't mention this to us at all!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, "Your mother only mentioned it to your father, the great Dog Demon, but not Sesshomaru or Zera. The reason that you won't aware of it was that you were too young and didn't have the battle experience at the time. However, your mother's Kekkai Genkai flows through yours and your sisters' veins."

Melody asks, curiously, "But how?"

Light says, in a dark serious tone, "Like Master Dartz said, Melody, Kekkai Genkai is genetic! Since you, Inuyasha, and Holly are your mother's children and with your human blood from your mother as well as her DNA that contains your mother's 'Power Absorption' Kekkai Genkai within that DNA."

Melody asks, in a dark curious tone, "I have a question! What in the hell is DNA?"

Light now remembered that Inuyasha and Melody aren't aware of many other modern things, since they're from a place 500 years away and he says, with a dark smile, "DNA or Deoxyribonucleic acid is a nucleic acid that contains the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms and some viruses. The main role of DNA molecules is the long-term storage of information. DNA is often compared to a set of blueprints or a recipe, since it contains the instructions needed to construct other components of cells, such as proteins and RNA molecules. The DNA segments that carry this genetic information are called genes, but other DNA sequences have structural purposes, or are involved in regulating the use of this genetic information. Chemically, DNA consists of two long polymers of simple units called nucleotides, with backbones made of sugars and phosphate groups joined by ester bonds. These two strands run in opposite directions to each other and are therefore anti-parallel. Attached to each sugar is one of four types of molecules called bases. It is the sequence of these four bases along the backbone that encodes information. This information is read using the genetic code, which specifies the sequence of the amino acids within proteins. The code is read by copying stretches of DNA into the related nucleic acid RNA, in a process called transcription. Within cells, DNA is organized into structures called chromosomes. These chromosomes are duplicated before cells divide, in a process called DNA replication. Eukaryotic organisms, animals, plants, and fungi, store their DNA inside the cell nucleus, while in prokaryotes, bacteria and archae, it is found in the cell's cytoplasm. Within the chromosomes, chromatin proteins such as history compact and organize DNA. These compact structures guide the interactions between DNA and other proteins, helping control which parts of the DNA are transcribed."

In the past, it would have taken awhile for Inuyasha or Melody to understand any of that, but thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, they've gotten a better understanding on how things work in the modern times. Dartz turns to Naruto and he says, "Mister Uzumaki, please come forward!"

Naruto nods his head and he walks towards Dartz, as he motions Inuyasha to come as well. Dartz plucks a hair from Naruto's scalp, making him yelp in pain, gives it to Inuyasha, and he tells him, "Now, close your eyes and put your energy to the hair." Inuyasha closes his eyes as his skin starts to absorb the hair. Everyone were amazed by this and Inuyasha says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, now perform one of Mister Uzumaki's techniques."

Inuyasha puts his hands in ninja signs and he yells out, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon after, in a puff of smoke Inuyasha was surrounded by 50 Inuyasha Clones to everyone's shock.

Michael says, stunned, "No way!"

Naruto says, amazed, "That's so cool!" Soon after, the Inuyasha clones disappears and Inuyasha says, with a dark excited tone, "If I had known that I had this kind of power, than I'd give being a full fledged demon anytime."

Holly asks, in a dark curious tone, "But why would our mother keep this a secret from us?"

Tai says, in a dark snort, "Isn't it obvious, Holly? She's human, just like the human trash on this planet. To think that I once saved those miserable creatures when I was working with those traitors, including that carrot haired freak and her damned rock star boyfriend."

Just then, a thought came into Melody's mind and she asks Dartz, "Excuse me, Master Dartz, suppose of this person had a power or ability in the past, but doesn't anymore and we take the sample of that person's DNA, we'd gain the power of ability that person had in the past, right?"

Dartz thought about it for a bit and he replies, "I don't see why it shouldn't work, since this person had this ability before, so traces of its DNA will still be there."

Melody talks to her siblings in whispers and Melody asks Dartz, "Master Dartz, we'd like to go back to Duelist Kingdom, please?"

Dartz asks, curiously, "Whatever for?"

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh just to use a certain group of people as our new targets for our new power."

Dartz nods his head and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You are excused, my dear."

Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly bowed their heads and Holly says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, sir!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Assembled in front of Pegasus's castle in the night, we find Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Zera, Myoga, Rin, Kagura, and Jaken assembled together.

Koga says, with annoyance, "Damn those dogs! Now, they're under the control of a force, even as worse as Sartorius, we're in terrible trouble!"

Zera tells Koga, in an annoyed and serious tone, "Well, thanks to that idiot child, things have been really messed up! If she hadn't gotten her emotions get the better of her and ran home to mommy as always, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Koga says, in an annoyed tone, "It's not all Kagome's fault, dog!"

Zera says, in an annoyed tone of her own, "Why not!? It's thanks to that stupid fool that my brother and sisters are gone!"

Miroku gets in between two demons and he says, "Now, you two, this isn't the time for arguments!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We need to find a way to bring Kagome back from Sartorius, while getting Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly back from Dartz."

Rin calls out, pointing at a direction, "Look everyone!" Everyone turns to see a whirlwind headed towards them, which got everyone confused.

Shippo says, surprised, "It's a typhoon! In the night!"

Jaken says, perplexed, "Wait a second!" Jaken looks at Koga and he says, "The wolf demon is still here!"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Yep! Thanks to me, this weak wolf won't be making anymore typhoon! That jewel shards are removed from his skinny legs!"

Koga yells at Zera, angrily, "Shut up, poodle!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "Or what, fleabag!" Just then, the typhoon in question jumps up, runs over Koga, and runs a few feet from everyone, then takes the form of the Orichalcos-controlled Sestuna.

Miroku asks, curiously, "Who is she?"

Koga grunts he jumps to his feet and he says, annoyed, "Whoever she is, then she's gonna pay for running me over!"

Sestuna says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, wolf, call it payback for the many times that you ran over my brother, when you had those jewel shards in your hairy legs!"

Zera asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Sestuna tells Zera, with a dark sly grin, "I'm hurt that you don't remember me, sister!" Sestuna then transforms back to Melody.

Zera slightly gasp in shock and she says, shocked, "Melody!"

Melody transforms to Sestuna and she says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right! I'm Melody, but in this form, you can call me 'Sestuna'."

Jaken yelps in shock and he says, "You mean that you're Taigoku's sister like Prince Koenma said!"

Sestuna says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, imp!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "If you're that half-poodle, then I'm gonna mess you up!" Koga charges towards Sestuna, with Ayame hopelessly calling him back.

Ayame yells out, worriedly, "Koga, come back!" But it's too late, as Koga goes to punch Sestuna, but Sestuna vanishes, using super-speed, and appears behind Koga taking out three strands of hair from his scalp, then kicks him the back throwing him to the ground.

Ayame yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "And she's not alone, wolf!" Before Ayame realizes it, Taigoku appears behind her and Kagura and takes out three strands of their hairs from their scalps and knocks them to the ground.

Sango yells out, shocked, "Ayame!" Just then, Kasa appears behind Shippo, then takes out three strands of hair from his scalp and punches him hard throwing him to the ground.

Miroku yells out, horrified, "Shippo!" Soon after, Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa appear before them in a group with evil sly smiles and dark chuckles.

Koga gets on his feet and he says, in an angered tone, "You dogs are going to pay for that!"

Kasa says, with a dark sly smile, "Go ahead and try, fleabag!"

Miroku says, in a surprised tone, "That's Holly's voice!"

Kasa says, with a dark sly smile, "Bingo, monk! I'm Holly, but in this form I'm Taigoku's younger sister, Kasa!"

Myoga says, in a surprised tone, "Taigoku's sisters have been awakened!"

Taigoku says, in a dark plain tone, "As much fun as it be to have our fun with you traitors, but we have work to do!"

Sestuna says, with an evil sly grin, "Bye!" Just then Sestuna's Orichalcos stone glows a bright eerie green and forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light dies away and everyone is able to see, they find Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa are gone!

Sango calls out, stunned, "They're gone!"

Koga yells out, perplexed, "Now what?!"

Kagura, Ayame and Shippo got onto their feet and Kagura says, in a confused tone, "What was that all about?"

Koga places his hand at the back on his head and he says, plainly, "I don't know! But I did feel that poodle, Melody, when she was Sestuna, pulling on my hair!"

Shippo says, "Now, that you mentioned it, I felt the same thing!"

Ayame says, seriously, "Yeah, me too! Why would Inuyasha and his sisters want to do that!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the next morning on Academy Island, we find leaving the Obelisk Blue dorms, Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine walking towards their first class of the day. Unknown to them, the Orichalcos-controlled Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly are by the other side of the dorm and Inuyasha says, seriously, "There they go!"

Melody asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, remember, Master Dartz told us not to reveal our faces to them until the time is right, so, you may need to use your transformation jutsu to disgust your appearance and thanks to our mother's secret power, you could disgust your aura to match up the person that you've become, so you'll be able to fool that wench and her Ma-zoku cousin's senses."

Inuyasha places his hands to ninja signs and he yells out, "Yeah, yeah! Transform!" Just then Inuyasha is covered in smoke and dust causing everyone to gasp in shock and then out of the smoke and dust, Inuyasha reappears in the total height, weight, and look of Koga down to the face and clothing.

'Koga' says, exactly in his voice with a sly smile, "What do you think?"

Holly replies, in a dark plain tone, "You look exactly like Koga now!"

Melody sniffs at 'Koga' and she says, "Yep! He even has the same smell as that skinny wolf!"

'Koga' punches his left hand and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Good! Now, I can pay that bitch back for what she did! Seeya!"

On the meanwhile, Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine were walking to their first class, until they pick up a demonic aura as they turn to see a whirlwind heading towards them.

Catherine says, surprised, "It's a typhoon!"

Kagome yelps in shock and she yells out, "Hey, wait a minute!" Kagome takes out the Shikon Jewel hidden under her uniform and she says, "It's still here! It can't be that wolf, again!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "If it is that fleabag, then we'll be getting wolf skinned rug!" Just then, the typhoon stops and 'Koga' gets out of the typhoon, in front of them.

'Koga' says, with a half salute and a Koga way, "Yo, dweebs!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You fucking wolf! How did you do that!? Thanks to that mutt's full demon sister, the jewels shards were removed from your skinny legs!"

'Koga' scoffs and he says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, wench, that's for me to know and you to find out!"

Kagome takes out to ofuda scrolls, they glow with sickly white light, and she calls out, with a cold sly grin, "These scrolls will negate your demon energy, fleabag! You're dead!" Kagome throws the ofuda scrolls at 'Koga', but he disappears, using super-speed, avoiding them.

Catherine yells out, looking around for 'Koga', "Where did he go!?" 'Koga' appears behind Kagome as Yusuke notices it and Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Kagome, behind you!"

It was too late, as 'Koga' quickly plucked three strands of hair from Kagome's scalp, making Kagome yelp in pain as she felt the slight tug of her hair. Kagome turns around to see 'Koga' had disappeared from sight. Yusuke looks around and he says, in a cold snarl, "Where did that wolf go!?"

'Koga' appears behind Yusuke as he quickly removes three strands of hair from Yusuke's scalp and quickly moves away as Yusuke swats his arm to hit him. 'Koga' does many back flips as he got in front of Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine.

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "You're gonna pay for showing your faces around here, after you and that fucking dog used my cousin, fleabag!"

'Koga' places the two strands of hair in his wolf pelt as he absorbs Yusuke and Kagome's hair into his skin. Yusuke points his right index finger, which was in a gun-form, he yells out, coldly, "I know that without those jewel shards in your skinny legs, you're nothing but a low A-class demon, while that mutt and his sister, Melody are elite A-class demon! **Spirit Gun!**" Yusuke blasts his blue and sickly white blast at 'Koga'.

'Koga' says, in a dark nasty sneer, "Ha! Nice trick, Urameshi! Let me try!" 'Koga' places his right index finger into a gun-like form as red energy was produced. 'Koga' yells out, "**Spirit Gun!**" 'Koga' blasts his own Spirit Gun and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What the hell!? That wolf can do Spirit Gun!" 'Koga's' Spirit Gun hits Yusuke's blast, causing a huge explosion that threw Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine to the ground hard as the smoke begins to clear out.

'Koga' laughs hardly and he says, in an evil mocking tone, "Aw what's wrong, dorks! You give up!? Had enough pain!?"

Yusuke jumps to his feet and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hardly! How the hell did you know my Spirit Gun!? Did pacifier breath taught you!?"

'Koga' says, with an evil sneer, "As I said to your worthless cousin, that's for me to know and you to find out! Speaking of new techniques, here's one I've just learned! **Dance of Blades!**" 'Koga' swats his arm as he fires multiple crescent-shaped wind blades towards Yusuke, but Yusuke jumps to avoid it and he lands from his previous spot.

Kagome gets on her feet and she says, shocked, "I know that move! It's Kagura's Dance of Blades technique! But how was Koga been able to do that!?"

'Koga' says, in a dark plain tone, "Brilliant deduction, wench! If you're going to ask me that question, it's for me to know and you to find out!" 'Koga' then says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, it's been fun with you, dweebs, but I'm afraid that I have to go! Seeya!" 'Koga' produces a huge gash of wind that forces Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine to cover their eyes. When the wind stops, the three finds out that 'Koga' was no where to be found.

Catherine says, "He's gone!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Damn that wolf! How did he learn Kagura's Dance of Blades and Yusuke's Spirit Gun? Plus, he's just as fast when he had those jewel shards in his legs just now, even more!? Where did Koga get that burst of speed!? Did that traitorous toddler that backstabbed Yusuke gave him something!?"_

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his element from 'Twilight Wars' on how Inuyasha got his 'Power Absorption' technique.


	81. Malevolent Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his Kekkai Genkai idea as well as the duel for Sasuke from his fic, 'Twilight Wars'.

**Chapter 81: Malevolent Plans**

During class, after Inuyasha's visit, while disgusted as Koga, we find one of the teachers in the front teaching, while Jaden, Tyson, and Syrus were sleeping, with Jaden having a pair of glasses with eyes over his eyes, with Hassleberry sitting in the Slifer Red part, after he moved to the Slifer Red dorm to 'learn' from Jaden. While at the Obelisk part of the class, we find Yusuke and Kagome, while cold sore looks on their faces.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Damn that wolf! The next time I find him, I'm skinning his ass!"_

Yumi appears beside Yusuke and she tells Yusuke and Kagome, telepathically, _"Now that fleabag is on the island somewhere waiting to attack."_

Kagome says, mentality and coldly, _**"If that mangy wolf is here, there's a small chance that I may run into that mutt and his damn friends!"**_

Yusuke tells Kagome, mentality and in a cold serious tone_**, "Don't worry, Kagome! That rotten dog is going to die before putting his hands on you, along with his fucking friends and that wolf!"**_

Yumi says, mentality, _"But the real question is that wench, Keiko! So far, since the school year has started, she's been winning some of her duels in just one-turn!"_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious and mental tone, _**"You're right, Yumi! Since that witch is a half-demon, she's too dangerous for us to confront. Though, I wish there was a way to make her pay for betraying me, but those two Da-jinn half-demons, Mina and Kino are with her twenty-four seven!"**_

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone and mentality, _**"I wonder how that traitorous wench knew about that."**_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, _**"Doesn't it feel strange though and I'm not talking about that traitor. It's concerning that wolf! He pulled my hair for some reason."**_

Kagome says, in a surprised tone, _**"Now that you mention it, Yusuke! That fleabag did pull my hair as well. I wonder why he would do that."**_

Yumi eyes back and she says, coldly to the person, who was listening to her conversation, _"You know! It's pretty rude for you to eavesdrop on people, Joone!"_

Joone appears in spirit form by Keiko, who was taking notes while the teacher was talking, and he says, nervously, _"Hi, Yume!"_

Yumi tells Joone, coldly, _"Don't call me 'Yume', only my REAL friends could call me that and you don't even fit in that category!"_

Yusuke asks Yumi, in a cold serious tone and mentality, _**"Yumi, is that the asshole you left you and broke your heart!"**_

Yumi replies, in a cold plain tone, _"That's him! I'm even surprised to that he's dead! I'd thought that he'd start a family with that whore that he chose to be his girlfriend by now!"_

Joone says, in a begging tone, _"Yumi, you have to understand that I…"_

Yumi yells at Joone, in a cold angered tone, _"Save it, asshole! I don't want hear it! I've gotten what I needed from Sartorius!"_ Hearing that name made Keiko's blood boil as she snapped her pencil led of her mechanical pencil and her eyes flashed from brown to demonic golden and back again. Joon says, in a begging tone, _"Sartorius lied to you, Yumi! You have to believe me! Sartorius feed lies to you, like he's done to your friends, Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine!"_

Kagome yells at Joon, in a cold angered tone and mentality, _**"Hey, Sartorius has always been truthful to us and if were to lie to us to would be for a good reason! To teach people like you on why it's not nice to mess with people's emotions and hearts!"**_

Yumi says, in a cold serious tone, _"And I'm pretty sure that you had something to do with they way that Yukimura was winning her duels in one-turn!"_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone and mentality, _**"I don't want to hear what you have to say! Don't ever come anywhere near Yumi again, asshole!"**_ Yusuke, Kagome, and Yumi huffs, mentality as they turn away from the heartbroken spirit and Keiko heard the whole thing as she felt bad for Joon. She of course blamed Sartorius for this and she vowed that he'll pay for his crimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, after classes had ended, we find Chazz Princeton sneaking into Slifer Red dorm room of Jaden, Syrus, and their new 'bunkmate', Tyranno Hassleberry, in order to see Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Ryoko, Mia, and Ranma with Jaden watching an argument between Syrus and Hassleberry.

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, angrily, "I've got one word for your, Sarge! Shower! Try using it! It actually gets you clean!"

Hassleberry retorts, seriously, "Oh, yeah! Well, you talk in your sleep and what's with the nightlight! And your information, I've showered last week!"

Hikari asks Jaden, drolly, "How long have they been at this?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "Ever since Hassleberry moved into our dorm room."

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Well, next time stand under the water!"

Kira says, putting her right thumb and index finger on her nose, "Syrus is right! Hassleberry does really need a shower!"

Kuwabara says, drolly, "No joke, Kira! I can actually smell the stink!"

Kira replies, sarcastically, "Over your stink, Kuwabara? That's a surprise."

Kuwabara yells at Kira, annoyed, "Just keep it up, Urameshi!"

Just then Chazz says, sounding like television show host or something, "And there you have it, folks! The dweebs in their natural habitat!"

Everyone looks at Chazz to see him filming with a camera in his hands and Tyson yells out, annoyed, "Forget how to knock!"

Hikari retorts, clenching her fists, "Want me to remind you?!"

Chazz winches at this and Ranma asks, curiously, "And what's with the camera, Philini?!"

Chazz takes the camera, gets a proud smile on his face, and says, in his usual snobbish tone, "I'm pitching my life as a reality show. It has a great summary: One talented young duelist, forced to live in a dorm full of slackers! Talk about a rating grabber! It'll make me into a big star!"

Syrus says, with a sly grin, "With a big head!" This causes everyone else, but Chazz, to giggle at this.

Jaden says, with a smile, "I think you might be on to something, Chazz, but your show needs a plot twist."

Chazz states, in his usual snobbish tone, "What could be more interesting than me?!"

Ranma says, rolling his eyes, "And to think that your head can't get any bigger, Princeton!"

Just then a familiar feminine voice booms, "Am I interrupting something?" Soon after, Yusuke Urameshi, Davis Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, Kagome Higurashi, Keiko Yukimura, Sayu Yagami, and Alexis Rhodes appear inside of the room with bags in their hands.

Hassleberry says, "Jaden was right! Your show became a whole lot better!"

Jaden asks Alexis, "What's up?"

Hikari asks Yusuke, Kagome, and Keiko, "Hey, guys, something wrong?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "Yeah, what's with the bags!"

Alexis tells the others, with an annoyed tone, "I've left my dorm for good…"

Yusuke states, in an annoyed tone, "…until Crowler has been stripped of power of this school."

Sayu says, with an annoyed tone, "I've also left the Obelisk Blue dorms and got back my 'old room' in the Ra Yellow dorm where I'll be staying with you, guys, until you are promoted."

Alexis says, with a serious tone, "However, I think it will be safer for me, here. Do you have room for one more?"

Kira asks, "What happened in the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

Keiko says, a bit annoyed, "Our current Chancellor is what happened."

Chazz yells out, excitedly, "I've got a better idea!"

Ranma asks Syrus, "Does he ever quit?"

Syrus whispers to Ranma, with a sigh, "No way. Major crush on Alexis."

Ranma whispers back, disgusted, "Yuck. No way, I put Chazz on a girl like Alexis."

Tyson whispers, disgusted, "Yeah, no joke! She has a better chance with Jay than a snob like Chazz!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In another part of the Slifer Red dorm, Chazz shows off his redesigned dorm, which was as big as living in a normal house with more elegant 'stuff', and Chazz says, with a sly grin and usual snobbish tone, "I give you 'Le Chazz', the ultimate in dorming elegance."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "A spa with a waterfall in the bathroom? Don't you think that's overkill?"

Syrus says, stunned, "Oh! I think that we went way past overkill in somewhere between the bowling alley in the basement and the three ringed circus in the living room!!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "High ceiling, marble floors…Wow! I never thought that I ever say this, Chazz, but I'm impressed! It's awesome and tons of space! So, do you mind if I crash here for awhile?"

Jaden asks, curiously, "I thought that you were going to stay with us."

Chazz gets in-between Jaden and Alexis and yells out, in his usual snobbish tone, "Zip it! You can't argue with what she wants!"

Hikari bashes him in the head and says, annoyed, "No, but I can argue about your rudeness, Princeton, so, watch it!"

Jaden says, uncomfortably, "I guess. If you like high ceilings and marble floors…"

Chazz states, in his usual tone, "Let's see! Stay in a decent room with soft beds and beautiful stuff or stay in the room with lumpy pillow and a family of roaches?"

As Alexis goes down and Yusuke, Davis, TK, Sayu, Kagome and Keiko follow her, Syrus asks them, "Why do you leave the Obelisk Blue dorms in the first place, you guys?"

Alexis opens the bag, takes out a red dress with matching pink, blue, and yellow dresses, and Alexis exclaims, "This is why!"

Hassleberry says, nervously, "Nice dresses, ma'am."

Alexis says, with a snort, "Oh, please. This is all Crowler's idea! He wanted me to sing and where this during when I duel!"

Keiko replies, with an annoyed tone, "Same here! He wanted me to perform a few dance steps and sing for every card that I play!"

Kagome says, annoyed, "The same with me!"

Sayu says, in an annoyed tone, "I may like to sing and dance, but not when I'm dueling! It makes me look like an idiot!"

Yusuke says, in an annoyed tone, "Not only that…!" Yusuke takes out a red suit, with matching yellow and blue suits from his bag, with an annoyed look on his face, which got Hikari and Kira gaping in shock and Kira says, "Bro, what's up with the weird suits!?"

Yusuke says, in an annoyed snarl, "Crowler has a VERY sick sense of humor, Kira!"

Davis says, in an annoyed snarl, "No joke! Crowler wanted me and TK to do the same thing as well!"

TK says, annoyed, "Yeah, he wanted us to wear that disgusting yellow suit, while I'm dueling, he says that it brings out styling in dueling!"

Ranma asks, drolly, "What was he on, bro?"

Yusuke says, annoyed, "No clue! He was crazy as hell if I was going to wear this!" Yusuke calls out to Alexis, with a sly grin, "Crowler was crazy as hell to try to make Alexis sing she's no where no good at picking a tone!" Just then Alexis's right fist slams into Yusuke's forehead, giving one nasty lump, and knocking him into the couch.

Sayu says, winching in fear, "Ooh, that's got to leave mark!"

Hikari slaps herself on the forehead and thinks, solemnly, _"Nice one, bro!"_

Alexis calls out, annoyed, "Any more smart mouth remarks, Urameshi?!" Yusuke groans in pain as his body lies down on the couch while anime-spirals are in his eyes and a circle of stars around his head.

Hikari goes to his brother's injured form and asks, helping him into a sitting position on the couch, "What in the world is Crowler thinking anyway, Lex?"

Alexis says, with a snort, "Something about turning me, Keiko, Kagome, Sayu, Yusuke, Davis, and TK into dueling pop stars or something!"

Kagome states, with an annoyed tone, "Can you picture us doing that and wearing these dresses, while the boys are wearing those ridiculous suits?" Just then Chazz gets a dreamy facial expression, he imagines Alexis in the dress, and Alexis asks him, in confusion and annoyance, "Uh, guys?"

Jaden replies, cluelessly, "You're right! Who wants to see you in that thing?"

Alexis replies, nervously, "Um…thanks you."

Chazz tells Jaden, annoyed, "Real smooth, dork! Don't you get it?! This isn't about the dress! It's about Chancellor Crowler!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "He is going to wear the dresses?"

Everyone gives a groan of disgust and Kagome says, "Nobody's wearing that dress, Jaden, especially not Crowler!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Since Crowler is head of the school, he is more dangerous than ever! He wants to further his career and he is using us to do it!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, "You're always welcome back at our dorm, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I think that'll be a good idea, Jay!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "And I still have my own room when I was a Slifer Red."

Ranma tells Davis and TK, with a smile, "You two can stay with us!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Then, it's settled! Lex and Keiko could live here, while Kagome goes to her old Slifer Red dorm and Davis and TK stay with Ranma in the Ra Yellow dorm with Sayu."

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Wait a sec! I said Alexis can stay not the…" Hikari's deadly glare met Chazz's eyes as he froze in the spot and Hikari says, in a deadly serious tone, "Is there a problem, Princeton!?"

Chazz says, nervously, "No! Nothing at all!"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "Now, that's cleared up! Now, the problem right now is Crowler."

Just then the door bursts open, and everyone looks to see Bastion Misawa, Catherine Maxwell, Genki Akaya, Izumi Izuto, Akane Tendo, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tachibana, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Bastion says, seriously, "Syrus, there are you are!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What's up?!"

Bastion tells Syrus, in a serious tone, "A duel! For you!"

Syrus asks, nervously, "A duel?! For me?! With who?!"

Akane replies, "Her name is Missy, she's an Obelisk Blue student and she duels with a duel full of insect monsters."

Alexis says, seriously and with disgust, "Missy? Okay, that girl totally freaks me out! But she is very good."

Chazz tells Syrus, with a low sarcastic tone, "Congrats, you're Crowler's next victim."

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wait! Sy, this could be your big break! You're going to win and prove everyone wrong! They are going to see the brave Sy!"

Mia says, pointing at Syrus, who was shaking in fear, "Uh Jay, you spoke too soon!" Syrus says, in a low timid tone, "Jaden, one question: When you see the 'Brave Syrus', can you tell him that the wimpy one is looking for him?!" Syrus wails out as he ran from his friends.

Hassleberry leaps after him and exclaims, "Hey, Truesdale?"

Bastion yells out, perplexed, "Syrus!" Syrus ran out of the door and Hassleberry jumps up from his seat and he yells out, "Where do you think you're going, son!?" Ranma, Yusuke and Hassleberry ran after the little blue haired Slifer.

Jaden says, lowly, "Sy…"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Okay, what's up with him?"

Hikari sighs and she says, solemnly, "Sy has a bit of a confidence problem…simply, he thinks he can't win…You see, Syrus told me this after his and Jaden's duel with the Paradox brothers last year…years ago when he was younger, he was dueling a school bully and winning. He was about to play a card that Zane gave him, Power Bond, when Zane stopped him and stopped the duel. Zane then told Syrus that the bully's face-down card was Spellbinding Circle and Syrus realized that he would have lost if he used Power Bond since at the end of the turn, the original attack points of the Machine Fusion monster that he summoned with Power Bond gets taken from his score. However, Zane isn't exactly good with 'big brother, younger brother relations' and the way that he told Sy made him lose great confidence in himself. Anyway, Syrus suffers from a low confidence problem and it takes friends like Jaden, Yusuke, Keiko, or me to boost him…for a short time. I mean it took Jaden's encouragement to get through that tag duel with the Paradox Brothers that I told you about and they barely won."

Bastion says, logically, "In short, unless we boost Syrus's confidence in himself, he doesn't stand a chance. He is a pretty good duelist, Jaden has seen that in him, but unless he has the confidence to match his skills, he won't be playing at his best and he won't stance a chance against Missy."

Akane asks, concerned, "What can we do?"

Mia says, drolly, "Pray for a miracle! That's what the twerp needs! Ever since, I've met him, Syrus Truesdale has always been a wimp."

Keiko tells Mia, "Now, Mia, I know that Syrus might not be the bravest person in the world, but…"

Mia says, plainly, "Face it, Kei! That runt being brave! That'll be the day!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry's room, we find Yusuke and Ranma, with their arms crossed and Hassleberry on his bed above Syrus's, which had the youngest Truesdale brother, hiding in the covers.

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Come on, solder! Up and at him!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Syrus! You can't possibly stay in there forever!"

Syrus's voice boomed in the covers, "Of course not! Just for a few days, a weeks tops! But don't worry! I've got everything that I need here: bottled water, candy hams, Mr. Fudgy Bear…"

Ranma says, annoyed, "I'm not gonna ask…" Ranma grabs hold of Syrus's covers and yells out, "Come on!" Ranma pulls hard enough to have the covers pulled from Syrus as Syrus came out, spinning in the air and fell onto the ground.

Hassleberry says, in his usual manner, "Listen up! Fear is your mortal enemy and fear needs to be destroyed! Now get up and fight that fear! Fight that fear!"

Syrus sits up and says, "But…I'm afraid to!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Then, you've already lost the war. Is that what you want? No! You want win and not against that Missy girl, but against your own fear! Now, what scares you the most, Truesdale!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the meanwhile, back in Dartz's hideout, we find Dartz praying by the serpent statues as Michael and Allie walked towards him from behind.

Dartz asks them, "So Inuyasha and his sisters are still training under Mister Uzumaki, correct?"

Michael replies, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yes, sir! It was a good idea for you to unseal Inuyasha and his sisters' chakra that their mother placed on them, sir."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On a deserted island, we find large clearing in the middle of the woods on the island, we find Light sitting down with Tyler, Tai, and Agumon while watching Naruto train Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly in the ninja arts, while in their human forms.

Melody's human form had long black hair, in the same style as she was when she was in her half-demon form with violet eyes, similar to her brother's human eyes.

By this time, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly have managed to harness their chakra with them having has chakra levels rivaling elite Jounin towards Hokage, because of their demon blood.

Agumon says, pretty amazed, "Wow! Inuyasha and his sisters have such incredible chakra power!"

Light says, with a dark serious and logical tone, "I don't think that it should be too surprising. They are half-demons after all, Agumon, and their mother was a great ninja before they were born."

Naruto tells Inuyasha and his sisters, with a dark plain tone, "Well, you guys have learned how to harness your chakra, the basics of chakra, and how we ninja use chakra. I think that the next lesson should be how to control that chakra."

Holly asks, curiously, "How do we do that?"

Naruto says, plainly, "Climbing a tree."

Inuyasha asks, in a dark perplexed tone, "Huh? How does climbing a tree help us do that?"

Naruto says, with a dark sly smile, "It is not as simple as you think and you can't use your hands."

Melody asks, stunned, "Wait a minute! How can we climb trees without our hands?"

Naruto says, in a dark sly tone, "Let me show you two how it's done!" Naruto goes over to a tree, stand in front of them, put his hands in ninja hand signs, just then small gusts of winds form at his feet, and soon after, he put his feet on the side of the tree. Soon enough, Naruto start walking up the side of the tree with his feet planted on the trunk of the tree and Inuyasha and his sisters look on as Naruto climb up to the top of the tree with his feet losing his grip on the tree.

Holly says, amazed, "That's incredible!" Soon after, Naruto bound down from the tree and land on his feet without any trouble. Naruto, then, gets out three kunai knives, throws them in front of Inuyasha and his sisters, and he says, with a plain tone, "With this exercise, you will need to focus your chakra on your feet and it is usually the hardest area to focus chakra in. So, if you master these exercise, you can master any chakra based jutsu except those that can only be used by a Kekkai Genkai."

Tai says, "Focus the chakra on your feet and then try to climb up the tree. When you are about to fall off, you mark the point that you reached with the kunai knife and then try to go over that with you continue to go up until you reach the top of the tree, which will mark that you are done and mastered the exercise. However, you need to get a running start first."

Inuyasha grabs the kunai knife and he yells out, with a dark sly excited tone, "Feh!! How hard can it be?!"

Naruto says, in a dark plain tone, "You're about to find out, Inuyasha."

Melody says, with a dark smile, "Well, might as well get started." Soon enough, Melody and Holly get the kunai knives, get in front of a tree that they plan to use, and use the knowledge that they have just gained to focus their chakra energy at their feet. Soon enough, small winds form at their feet for a brief moment and they take a run up the tree. However, for Inuyasha, it was quite a short run because the instant that he stepped on the trunk of the tree, he slipped and fell down to the ground, and hitting his head pretty nastily.

Tyler winches at this and he thinks, _"Ouch! That brings back some memories! I had to do it ten times to get the technique right!"_

Just then, Melody and Holly at the tops of their respective trees and Tai yells out, amazed, "Whoa! They got it on the first try!"

Inuyasha sits up, holding his head and he says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Damn it!"

Naruto calls out to Melody and Holly, "Great job, girls!"

Inuyasha jumps to his feet and he yells out, seriously, "That's it! I'm not going to stop until I get to the top of this tree!" Inuyasha runs up the tree to try again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, in the night, we find Keiko, in her new room, since she moved out of the Obelisk Blue dorms to Slifer Red in Chazz's redesigned room, while taking to Joon, who heard about what happened with Yusuke and Kagome, with Mana and BlackGatomon.

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "No way! Koga would never attack Kagome, at least not what I've heard about him. It has to be Sartorius to make Kagome hate Koga even more."

Joon says, seriously, _"Well, whoever it was, I've heard that person disgusted as Koga pulled a piece of hair from Yusuke and Kagome's head and ran off."_

Keiko pulls out her PDA and she says, in a plain tone, "That's strange! I have to call Jaden, Hikari, Kira, Mina, Kino, Davis, and TK for a private meeting in the forest." Keiko beginnings to call her brother and friends, old and new for the meeting.

Later, in one of the forests in Academy Island, we find assembled, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genki, Keiko, Jaden, Hikari, Kira, Mina, Kino, Davis, and TK as Keiko told them what Joon had said, before announcing that Jaden, Davis, and TK were spirit detectives.

Hikari says, stunned, "You know Koga attacked Yusuke and Kagome, while taking a piece of their hair, but why!"

Keiko replies, "I don't know, but I'm positive that whoever attacked Yusuke and Kagome wasn't Koga."

Just then, a beeping sound came from Davis's right pocket, Davis takes his hand in their, takes out a communicator mirror, similar to Yusuke's when he was a spirit detective, and Davis says, "Hello!" Botan's face appears on screen and she says, "Davis, I need you, TK, Davis, and Jaden to come to Duelist Kingdom, right away."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Why?"

Botan says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but Lord Koenma wanted you guys to come by." Then, the screen went blank and Davis says, seriously, "You heard Botan, everyone!"

Mina asks, "But how do we get to Duelist Kingdom!?"

TK says, with a smile, "Just grab onto either Davis or I." Soon after, Keiko, Jaden, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kino grabs onto Davis and Hiei, Hikari, Mina, and Kira grabs onto TK as Davis and TK places their right index and middle fingers to their foreheads and disappears, instantly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, at Pegasus's castle on Duelist Kingdom, we find Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genki, Keiko, Jaden, Hikari, Kira, Mina, Kino, Davis, and TK appearing in front of Pegasus's castle. Hikari asks Davis and TK, "What kind of technique was that?"

TK says, with a smile, "It's called Instant Transmission! Davis developed it and I also mastered it! This abilities turns into a sphere of light that allows you to travel at the speed of light!"

Jaden yells out, amazed, "Whoa! No wonder it has that name!"

Koenma's voice calls out, "I'm glad that you guys could make it." Just then everyone looks to see Koemna, with a file in his right arm, and Botan walking through all of them and our heroes and heroines gather around them as best as they could.

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Can you stop doing that Koemna? It is just plain annoying!"

Mina asks, "Who's he?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "His name is Koenma and he's my boss as spirit detective."

Davis says, "Also known as toddler, pacifier breath, brat, twerp, pacifier junkie, toddler bitch, overgrown toddler, the toddler wonder, and binky boy!"

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Davis! You are just as bad as Yusuke with those 'toddler' and 'pacifier' insults!"

Koenma twitches an eyebrow and he thinks in his mind, _"When I hired three new Spirit Detectives, I thought that the toddler insults would stop! Well, at least Jaden or TK didn't use them!"_

Jaden asks Koenma, "So, why did you call us here?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I'm glad that you all can make it." Everyone turns to see Maxamillion Pegasus, along with Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies, along with Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Zera as well as Yugi and his friends walking towards them.

Davis says, amazed, "It's Maxamillion Pegasus!"

Jaden says, shocked, "And Yugi Moto!"

Yugi notices Jaden and he says, surprised, "Jaden Yuki?"

Keiko asks Jaden and Yugi, curiously, "You two know each other?"

Jaden takes out his deck from his pouch, takes out his Winged Kuriboh (A: 300/D: 200) monster card and he says, with a smile, "Yeah, sis, Yugi is the reason why I have this Winged Kuriboh with me."

TK asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "We're here for the Sartorius case and getting our friends back from that creep."

Hikari says, with a sigh, "Plus, there's something you guys should know. Yugi is mine, Kira's, Yusuke's, and Kagome's cousin."

Jaden, Mina, Kino, TK, and Davis yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Hikari tells Yugi, "Sorry about that, Yugi, but they were going to find out sooner or later."

Yugi says, with a kind smile, "It's okay, Kari."

Jaden asks Hikari, amazed, "No way! Kari, why didn't you tell us this sooner!?"

Hikari says, drolly, "Because me, Kira, Yusuke, nor Kagome wanted special treatment, since we're related to the King of Games."

Davis says, plainly, "That's understandable."

Keiko tells them, "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone else about this at all."

Jaden tells Keiko, with a smile, "Don't worry, sis, we know how to keep a secret."

Tristan says, perplexed, "Sis?"

Keiko says, with a nervous tone, "Yeah, there's something you should know about that, Tristan. Jaden and I were twin brother and sister."

Yugi and his friends gasp in shock and Joey yells out, shocked, "Say what!?"

Tea says, amazed, "Oh man!"

Jaden says, in a nervous tone, "It's kinda a long story about that."

Keiko notices Sesshomaru and Zera, as well as Rin and Jaken, and asks, "But who are they?"

Koenma replies, "The two Dog Demons are Sesshomaru and Zera, Inuyasha's and Holly's full demon siblings."

Jaden says, stunned, "Whoa! Inuyasha has a brother and sister!"

Koenma says, with a smile, "That's right! Zera, however, goes by another name that all demons know of 'Zera the Destroyer'."

Kurama and Hiei widened their eyes at this and Kurama says, shocked, "Zera the Destroyer!"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "She actually exists! The dog demon that strikes without warning, when you really get her mad! She uses Demonic Priestess magic, which is a lot stronger and more powerful than any priestess magic at all!"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Hate to tell you this, but the legend is true!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "The reason why I assumed you all here was that I've found something that you should know. I've done some research on Inuyasha's family tree and I've found something extraordinary."

Shippo asks, curiously, "What did you find!?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Before Inuyasha and his half-demon sisters were born, there was a village that went by the name of Village Hidden in the Moonlight."

Sango says, amazed, "No way!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I've heard about that village. It's a ninja village that well known to most humans and well feared by demons."

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah, I've heard about that village too."

Ayame says, plainly, "Same here."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "It's a village with a legendary group of ninja that possessed a legendary Kekkai Genkai, one that allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just by absorbing that person's DNA into the welder's DNA through their skin. All they would need is a hair, a flake of skin, or anything that contained another DNA. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other Kekkai Genkai perfectly as if you were part of that clan that you copied it from. This Kekkai Genkai is called 'Absorption and Embodiment of All', but it is also known as 'Celestial Embodiment' or 'Power Absorption', which is appropriate when you have the ability to gain practically every Shinobi skills and ability, even other Kekkai Genkai. However, during that time, someone attacked them, instantly killing everyone that was at that residence, except for one."

Shippo asks, curiously, "But what does that have to do with Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly?"

Botan replies, "Well, there were this incredible female ninja that grew up as a ninja, who happened to survive the massacre. At age seven, she graduated from the school in her village, which was one of the teaching places in the Feudal Era, and mastered her 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai at age eight, passing the Chunin exam at age ten and becoming Feudal ANBU squad leader at age thirteen. At the age of twenty, she was given a secret mission to carry out on her own which was an S-class mission, which was to slay a Dog Demon that was believed to attack a human village. The female ninja traveled very far to find the Dog Demon and finally found him. The two fought and it seemed that the dog demon and the female ninja fought on almost equal terms."

TK says, amazed, "Fought on equal terms."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "The female ninja is none other than Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Holly's human mother, Izayoi and the dog demon was the Great Dog Demon, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's, Zera's, Inuyasha's, Holly's, and Melody's demon father."

Everyone, except for Sesshomaru's who's eyes were widened, gasps in shock and Zera says, stunned, "No way! Lady Izayoi was a famous ninja before she had birth to my younger brother and sisters!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Indeed, Lady Zera." Everyone looks as Myoga jumps onto Zera's right shoulder and Davis says, grossed out, "Is that a flea!?"

Miroku tells Davis, "Actually, that's Myoga, Inuyasha's vassal."

Sesshomaru turns to Koenma and he says, in a serious and a bit annoyed tone, "You lie! There was no possible way that my father could almost fight in equal terms with a human!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "True, but Izayoi was no ordinary human, Lord Sesshomaru. Izayoi was gifted with immense chakra that made her go almost toe-to-toe with a demon that's powerful as your father."

Kagura says, in a surprised tone, "I can't believe that Inuyasha's human mother was a famous ninja."

Myoga says, seriously, "The only ones, who knew about Lady Izayoi's life as a ninja was Lord Inutaisho, Totosai, and myself, but never mentioned it to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Zera."

Shippo says, seriously, "Hey, Myoga, you and Totosai knew that Inuyasha's mother was a ninja and you didn't tell him or us. It could have helped us, before with Naraku!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, there was a reason for that! During their infancy, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly had the amount of chakra of a Genin and were growing rapidly. Izayoi figured that it was because of their demonic blood which is why their chakra was so great. Izayoi feared that if the chakra of her half-demon children kept rising then their bodies won't handle the immense chakra and their bodies will explode, literately ending their lives. To deal with this, Izayoi sealed up every ounce of chakra the twins had and their Kekkai Genkai that they inherited from her, until their bodies are strong enough to handle the chakra that they possess. However, she didn't get to unsealing their chakra when she died, leaving the half-demon twins alone without the knowledge of their mother's life as a ninja or the hidden power within them."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Hey, wait a second! What if Dartz unsealed that Kekkai Genkai thing of those dogs' human mother!?"

Koenma tells Koga, "I'm afraid that's what happened, Koga. Dartz has unsealed the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai."

Keiko says, seriously, "So, that would mean that a ninja is with Dartz right now, who's probably training Inuyasha and his sisters and attacked Yusuke and Kagome, while in Koga's form."

Koga yells out, shocked, "What!? Someone used my identity to attack Kagome!"

Shippo says, seriously, "Probably that ninja, who's with Dartz!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Actually, it was Inuyasha, who took the form of Koga to fool Yusuke and Kagome into thinking that it was him."

Koga says, in an annoyed snarl, "I'm going to kill that dog when I see him."

Zera tells Koga, "Are you asking for a death wish, wolf!? It wasn't his fault, he's being controlled remember! Personally, I'm not surprised that little brat, Kagome, was fooled with her _limited_ senses to tell if it was you or my brother."

Sango asks, curiously, "But why would Inuyasha attack Kagome and her cousin?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "If I had to guess, he was going after Kagome's ability to see the sacred jewel and Yusuke's attacks, namely the Spirit Gun, Shotgun, and Spirit Wave."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We also conformed that there is a ninja with Dartz, he lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, but became a missing-nin and his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Koenma takes out a paper from the file and shows it to everyone, with Naruto's picture, name and any other information about him.

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "I don't understand, why would Dartz want a ninja by his side."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "This ninja contains within his body the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon."

Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies, except for Rin, Sesshomaru, who had his eyes widened, along with Hiei and Kurama, gasps in shock and Koga yells out, shocked, "No way! THE Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Myoga says, stunned, "The notorious Nine-Tailed Fox actually exists!"

Sesshomaru says, in a rare surprised tone, "The Nine-Tailed Fox living in a human."

Jaden says, plainly, "I take it that you've heard about this creature."

Ayame says, fearfully, "Which demon in their right minds hasn't the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox Demon!? The elders, especially gramps, told us many stories when I was a cub."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "The Nine-Tailed Fox is the most infamous of kitsune since it is an upper level S-class demon."

Shippo says, in a fearful tone, "Yeah, no joke! My dad told me many stories containing the Nine-Tailed Fox demon!"

Sango says, seriously, "I've also heard about it and it's never good news!"

Zera says, amazed, "To think that the Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed within a human child in this era."

Jaken asks, in a curious tone, "How did a demon like the Nine-Tailed Fox ended up in a human's body?"

Hiei asks, seriously, "And how could the Nine-Tailed Fox enter the human world? As an S-class demon, the Kekkai Barrier should have hold it away from the human world."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We don't know that for sure, Hiei. You see, sixteen-years-old, the Nine-Tailed Fox got to the human world and attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, terrorizing the resistance. As rumor has it, the Nine-Tailed Fox was too powerful to defeat, until the Fourth Hokage came and sealed the demon fox into human baby."

Tristan asks, curiously, "And this Naruto kid was that baby."

Koenma nods his head and he says, "There was an edict made by the Third Hokage over sixteen years ago shortly after the death of the Fourth Hokage that only those that were old enough to know this secret knew about and were never allowed to tell anyone of a younger generation this secret unless certain circumstance allowed the secret to be known. After the demon fox was sealed within him, Naruto was supposed to be looked upon as a hero of the village, however, Naruto was treated badly by the villager, putting him as the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Davis yells out, angrily, "That's a load of bullshit!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "That's right! How could they treat him as if he was that demon anyways!?"

Jaden says, seriously, "No joke! I'm sure that this Naruto guy didn't ask to be that demon fox's container!"

Keiko states, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I don't understand why they would treat him that horribly!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "True, the villagers of the Leaf had no right to treat Naruto as if he was the Nine-Tailed Fox, but you have to understand people aren't always as understanding about the way things work the way that you do. The Nine-Tailed Fox is responsible for the deaths of the many friends, lovers, and family members of the villager."

Genki says, in an angered tone, "But still, that doesn't give them the right to judge people just because they're different!"

Hiei asks Koenma, "Do you know what's Dartz's next move will be?"

Koenma shakes his head and he says, "Not a clue, but we have to keep our eyes wide open, including with Sartorius as well."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at Dartz's headquarters, we find Light, Tyler, Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Inuyasha, Holly, and Melody, who were in their half-demon forms walking towards Dartz with Michael and Allie with them.

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "I'm glad that you all are here. Mister Uzumaki, how did Inuyasha and his sisters fair in their training?"

Naruto replies, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, Master Dartz, Melody and Holly have done their chakra control on their first try, while it took Inuyasha about five tries to get the chakra done right. We've completed the Substitution and Transformation Jutsu training as you instructed, sir, as well as the Rasengan training as well."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad to hear that. Now, it's time for Inuyasha and his sister's training to be put to the test. Mister Uzumaki, you will take Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Mister Kamiya and his Digimon partner, Agumon to your former village to take the souls of its inhabitants."

Naruto says, in an evil smirk, "Yeah, it's payback time! Those dorks from my home village won't know until it's too late! Believe it!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Naruto told us stories about how the villagers, including that Uchiha brat and that overgrown fore-headed bitch have mistreated him, just because him were that damn fox's container."

Inuyasha says, in an evil snarl, "Yeah, those villagers from Naruto's former home sound awful like those fucking humans and demons from my time. Treating me and Melody like garbage just because we were half-demons."

Melody says, in a dark snarl, "What could you expect from fucking humans and demon, bro!?"

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "We'll use those nasty villagers as examples on what we're going to do with that brainwashing asshole, Sartorius, as well as that backstabbing priestess and her fucking cousin too."

Light tells Naruto, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, Naruto, I could use my 'Orichalcos Note' to help, if you want."

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "No, that's okay, Light! This is payback for me, but thanks for the help."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Then, it's settled, tomorrow evening, will be the attack of the Leaf Village."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

However, the next day, everyone's worries about Syrus dueling against Missy was washed away when he dueled her and won and the whole crowd is celebrating his victory. Through when Missy cried out for Zane, Yusuke and Kira had to hold their elder twin sister back from running up there and kicking her ass all over arena. Today, we find our heroes and heroines, Digidestined, including the elder Digidestined, six Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, our Spirit Detective team, our Beybladers, Ranma, Jaden, and his friends, including Jordan, celebrating Syrus's victory, except for Chazz, Hiei, Neji, and Sasuke, who are just plain silent and Ryoko and Mia were amazed that Syrus actually faced up to his fear.

Soon after, Crowler calls out, through a microphone, "All right, everyone! Settle down!" When everyone does so, Crowler yells out, through the microphone, "Now, will the two duelists clear the stage for the next duel?"

Every one of the students, except for Sasuke, gasp in shock and Hilary asks, curiously, "Huh? There is another duel?"

Akane tells Hilary, "It seems so, Hilary."

Kira says, in her usual annoyed tone, "Why should we be surprised? It is most likely another scheme of Crowler's to increase his reputation like he did with Yusuke, Kagome, Keiko, Alexis, Sayu, Davis, and TK."

Sora tells Kira, with a smile, "Well, we will have a talk with Chancellor Crowler about that."

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Don't think that he will listen to you."

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "I hate to admit it, Sora-sensei, but Sasuke has a point. Crowler does things for himself and now that he is running this school, I don't think he will obey a simple teacher. Sorry."

Sora tells Sakura, with her smile, "Don't worry about it. We understand."

Crowler calls out, with a serious tone through the microphone, "Now, will Sasuke Uchiha report to the dueling arena?"

Our heroes and heroines, except for Neji, Sasuke, and Hiei, along with much of the school gasp in shock and Sakura exclaims, annoyed, "Damn him! Now, he is planning to use Sasuke's 'fame' as one of the last Uchihas to boost his popularity! What an asshole!"

Sasuke stands up, takes a duel disk hidden under his seat, and Alexis asks him, "Hey, you aren't going up there, are you?"

Sasuke says, attaching the duel disk to his left wrist and in a plain tone, "He wants to give me a challenge. Fine. I never back down from a challenge. However, I plan to show him what he is up against." Sasuke then uses his ninja speed and agility to easily bound down to the stadium as well as onto the dueling platform where Syrus and Missy have left and where an Obelisk Blue boy of sixteen year with deep dark red well-combined hair and deep blue eyes is waiting for him.

Crowler calls out, through the microphone, "Mister Uchiha's opponent shall be Tom Hartwill from Obelisk Blue!"

Kurama says, with a serious and plain tone, "I've heard of him from my fellow Obelisk. He has one nasty attitude, but his dueling skills are quite admirable."

Hikari says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke! He is always flirting with the Obelisk Blue girls and making egoistical boasts, but I know that Sasuke can beat him to the ground!"

Crowler yells out, through the microphone, "The stakes in this duel are: If Mister Uchiha wins this duel, he shall be granted immediately entry into Obelisk Blue and if Mister Hartwill wins, he shall immediately allowed to graduate and go into the Pro leagues."

Chazz says, in his usual annoyed tone, "Typical."

Kira says, annoyed, "That Crowler really disgusts me! I wish that I could take him down a few by using as pawns for his career, but I don't want to get into trouble."

Tom raises his left arm, displaying a duel disk with a dueling deck inside, and he says, with a nasty grin, "So, if it isn't the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last living members of the massacred Uchiha? Last thing I heard that you went rogue, abandoned your friends, and abandoned your village! Guess the apple doesn't fall from the family tree since I hear that it was your own big bro that killed your clan and your family."

Sasuke states, with a deadly glare in his eyes and a plain tone, "You dare compare _him_ to me?"

Tom asks, with a nasty smile on his lips, "Well, I got your aroused, eh, Uchiha? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Tenten calls out, angrily, "That asshole! He is trying to arouse Sasuke!"

Sakura shouts out, angrily, "He is really getting me mad! I'm ready to teach him some manners!"

Kari tells Sakura, "No, Sakura! You can't or you will get yourself and possible Sasuke in trouble!"

TK tells Sakura, with a nervous tone, "Easy, Sakura. That's what he wants to do to Sasuke."

Just then Sasuke gives one his rare sly grins and Tom asks, perplexed, "What's that smile for?"

Sasuke replies, with a rare sly tone, "I didn't really damn well care about this duel. This is Crowler's pathetic attempt to get his reputation improved through my 'fame' as you would call it, but since you need to be taught a lesson, I've change my mind and plan to give this duel my all and teach you a lesson that you will never forget." Sasuke puts his dueling deck into his duel disk and activates it, causing the life-point counter to display 4000 life-points.

Tom calls out, activating his duel disk, "Bring it on, Uchiha!"

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as they draw five cards from their decks.

Starting Scores:

Sasuke: 8000

Tom: 8000

Sasuke draws one card from his hand, looks at his hand, and says, with another rare sly smile and plain tone, "Well, it looks this duel is over before it began."

Tom yells out, annoyed, "You're just bluffing! Now, just make your move!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play my Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!" Sasuke draws two cards, sends another card into the spell/traps slot and he says, "Next, I'll play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Sasuke draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, and then puts one card in the spell/trap slot, declaring, "Then, I play Monster Reborn! This card allows me to revive one monster from my graveyard and I choose to revive the monster that I just sent to my grave! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tom calls out, annoyed, "So, what?! You might have summoned that powerful monster, but you can't attack with it since it is your first turn!"

Sasuke replies, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "My Inferno Fire Blast spell card says differently! Now, when I don't attack with Red-Eyes this turn, you take damage equal to his original attack points!"

Tom yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Sasuke calls out, seriously, "Red-Eyes, show this loser what I mean!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark sphere of flame energy right into Tom and he yells out as he loses 2400 life-points. Sasuke puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll play my Rush Reckless quick-play spell card to give my dragon a seven hundred attack point bonus." Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 3100/2000. Sasuke sends another spell/trap slot and he says, "Then, I'll play my Mischief of the Time Goddess spell card to skip your turn and attack you directly!" Tom gasps in shock and Sasuke yells out, "Red-Eyes, attack, again! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires another dark sphere of flame energy at Tom, once again, and he yells out as he loses 3100 life-points. Sasuke sends another spell/trap slot and he says, "Wait, there's more! I play my Trap Booster spell card! Now, by discarding one card in my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand right now!" Sasuke discards one card from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "So, I play Ring of Destruction! This card destroys one monster in attack mode and we take damage equal its attack points!" Just then a huge ring with red explosives appears around Red-Eyes Black Dragon's neck and Sasuke tells Red-Eyes, telepathically, _**"Sorry, friend, but I have to do this to you!"**_ Red-Eyes gives a loud roar like a roar of approval, Sasuke gives a rare sly smirk, puts the final card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Even through, I've already won, to prove my point, I play my Ring of Defense! This card shall shield me from the effect of my trap card!" Just then a huge green ring appears in front of Sasuke and spins around as Ring of Destruction explodes, taking out Red-Eyes, but only Tom receives damage in the form of 3100 points of damage, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sasuke: 8000

Tom: 0000

Everyone, except for Neji and Hiei, gasp in shock from Sasuke's victory and Mina exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! He won in one turn!"

Lee says, with a proud smile, "Ha! Same old Sasuke! I knew he couldn't without even breaking a sweat!"

Sakura shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go, Sasuke!" Hinata gives an angered huffs as she turns away from Sasuke's duel.

Crowler quickly regains his composer and calls out, "And the winner of this duel, by one turn knockout, is Sasuke Uchiha, who will be advancing into Obelisk Blue!"

Tom falls to his knees and says, into total disbelief, "I lost? In one turn? How could I lose to a Ra Yellow?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Fool. Didn't you hear what Chazz said during his duel with Reginald or Jaden Yuki's duels? It doesn't matter what color you wear. You will always be a loser…no, I shouldn't compare you to a friend of mine. Even that clown has more skill in his right pinky than you have in your entire body. Guess that blue blazer you got was be 'connections' and not skill because that is something that you will never have." Sasuke then turns away and head back to his 'friends' and allies. Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Naruto, wherever you are! That duel was for you!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the early evening, at Naruto's former village, the Leaf Village, we find the two ANBU guards standing by the gate with bored facial expressions on their faces.

One ANBU guards says, in a bored tone, "This is so boring!"

The other yawns and he says, "You got that right, pal! I wish there was some excitement to this job."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Before of what you wish for, dorks, because it may come true!" Before the two ANBUs realized, they were slashed by eerie green light and they fell down, with six familiar figures rushing into the village.

Later, in the Hokage tower, we find the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade's, assistant, Shizune running into the office of the Hokage. Shizune opens it as she finds Tsunade sleeping on the desk.

Shizune yells out, seriously, "Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade jumps from her seat, wide awake and she asks, "What is it?"

Shizune replies, seriously, "Lady Tsunade, there's trouble! The village is under attack!"

Tsunade yells out, shocked and horrified, "What!?" Meanwhile, outside of the tower, the villages had collapsed from the multiple slashes and blasted away by an eerie green blast. A squadron of ANBU black opts appears to stop whoever was attacking the villagers, but they were blasted away by a gust of wind, as they were hit with multiple eerie green slashes.

Just then, a familiar group of Shinobi, namely, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, age 27, Kiba Inuzuka, age 15-16, and his canine partner, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, age 15-16, Shikamaru Nara, age 15-16, Ino Yamanaka, age 16, Choji Akimichi, age 15-16, the Sand ninja, Temari, age 18, Anko Mitarashi, age 26, Mighty Guy, age 29, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, age 53, Hiashi Hyuga, age 43-44, father to Hinata Hyuga and uncle to Neji Hyuga and many ANBU black opts appears into the scene. They were horrified to see the bodies of the villagers laid on the ground.

Choji asks, curiously and perplexed, "What the hell happened here!?"

Guy says, in a serious tone, "I don't know."

Kiba and Akamaru sniff the area and Kiba says, seriously, "I don't know but whoever is attack has a nasty aura left in the village."

Just then, Tsunade and Shizune appear to the scene and Tsunade asks, "What the hell's going on here?"

Jiraiya replies, seriously, "Who knows?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Hello, guys, long time no see!" Everyone gasps in shock as well as Shino, who raised his eyebrows surprised.

Kakashi says, in a rare surprised tone, "That voice…"

Jiraiya says, surprised, "It can't be…" Everyone turns to see Naruto, in his black version of his original clothes, appears in ninja speed with a dark and evil sly smile on his lips.

Kakashi says, surprised, "Naruto!"

Kiba yells out, excitedly, "Hey Naruto, welcome back to home!"

Iruka says, with a smile, "Hey, where've you been, Naruto!!"

Ino says, with a smile, "Yeah, you've been gone for a year!" Just then, Akamaru growls at Naruto, which gets Kiba's attention, as Kakashi, Tsunade, Hiashi, Temari, and Jiraiya picks up something dark about Naruto.

Kiba asks his dog, "Akamaru, what's wrong?"

Kakashi asks, curiously, "Naruto, where have you been?"

Naruto gains a dark cold indifferent look and he says, in coldly, "Why does that matter to you, Kakashi? Where's Billboard Brow and your prize student hiding!? Where's the love!?" Naruto yells at them, in a dark nasty tone, "Save it! I've gotten the information from my new friend about your true feelings about me!"

Ino asks Naruto, perplexed, "Naruto, what are you taking about!?"

Naruto ignores Ino as he points at Tsunade and he says, in an evil sneer, "As for you, Grandma Tsunade, you sent a group of ANBU black opts to kill me, just to keep this worthless village safe from their 'demon'!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Tsunade yells out, seriously, "What!? What are you talking about, Naruto!? I didn't do that! I could never do that!"

Just then, a familiar female voice yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Stop feeding our friend lies, you old hag!" Just then, using super-speed Tai, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, in their human forms, and WarGreymon appears by Naruto.

Ino says, surprised, "Who are those guys!?"

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Simple, Porker! These are my REAL friends, then ones that would NEVER betray me, like all of you have!"

Iruka tells Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, you're not making any sense! Lady Hokage or any of us would never betray you! Where did you get that kind of garbage from!?"

Holly yells at Iruka, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, don't feed any more lies into Naruto's head, asshole!"

Tai says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, we know all about you, Iruka Umino! You were like a 'father' to Naruto, when he was mistreated just because the Nine-Tailed Fox was inside his body and everyone in this fucking village treated him as if he was that demon fox! No one, especially you, has ever seen him for Naruto Uzumaki, no way, just the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "That's not true!"

Melody says, in a dark sneer, "Oh yeah! Then, from what Naruto told us, you only trained that Uchiha brat and that Billboard Brow, Sakura Haruno! You never had any time for Naruto and you just abandoned him!"

Kakashi winched at that as he bows his head in shame and Inuyasha says, in a dark nasty tone, "I'm feeling the need to crush these rotten assholes here and now!"

Jiraiya calls out to Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, listen to reason for once! Whoever told you this was obviously lying to you!?"

Naruto says, in a dark angered tone, "Don't talk as if you know anything, Pervy Sage! By the way, how's those Pervy Books of yours coming, since they obviously so much to you than me! Those villagers got what they deserve after the way they treated me!"

Everyone, except for Shino and Kakashi, who gave a look of horror, gasps in shock and horror and Iruka says, horrified, "Naruto, please! Tell me that you're not responsible for this!"

Naruto says, in an evil sneer, "What do you think, Iruka-sensei!?" Naruto's body was surrounded by a mixture of black aura and the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra.

Hiashi activates his Byakugan and he gasps at what he sees. Tsunade asks Hiashi, "Lord Hiashi, what's wrong?"

Hiashi says, with a serious tone, "There's a dark and malevolent chakra within Naruto, other than the Nine-Tailed Fox. "

Shino says, in a rare surprised tone, "Are you serious?"

Hiashi says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I've never seen such a huge sinister chakra before. I've only seen Orochimaru, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the other members of the Akatsuki with chakra that large. Plus, Naruto's new 'friends' have the same dark aura within them."

Inuyasha tells Hiashi, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, old man, nice eye trick mind if me and my sisters borrow it!" Just then, using super-speed, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly disappears from sight.

Choji asks, fearfully, "Where did they go!?" Just then, there was another gush of wind as without being detected, three black blurs pasted Hiashi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Guy, Anko, and Kiba as it picked off three pieces of their hair each and they blurs appears to be Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly as they appear by their new friends and allies.

Guy asks, perplexed, "Just happened?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "I don't know what happened, Guy, but it can't be good."

Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly absorbed their hair into their skin. Inuyasha says, with a dark sly grin, "Now…" Inuyasha's eyes were now becoming similar to the Byakugan and he says, "Who's first?"

The Leaf Village ninjas were surprised by this and Ino says, stunned, "It's the Byakugan!"

Hiashi says, surprised, "That can't be! He's not from the Hyuga clan!"

Melody says, as her eyes went to Sharingan, "Of course not, old man!"

Jiraiya says, amazed, "That's the Sharingan! There's no way that you're an Uchiha!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course not, old man!" Holly's eyes became a pair of Sharingan eyes and she says, with an evil smirk, "I have the ability to gain your techniques from your DNA with my Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai!"

Anko calls out, "That's impossible! How can they have the legendary Kekkai Genkai?!"

Choji asks, perplexed, "Celestial Embodiment?"

Shikamaru says, seriously, "It is a legendary blood trait from a clan that comes from a place known as the Village Hidden in the Moonlight. This Kekkai Genkai gives the welder the ability to gain the techniques of other ninja just by gaining a piece of their DNA and absorbing through their skin. Plus, it is also said that they can even acquire other Kekkai Genkai like Sasuke's Sharingan just by gaining a piece of their DNA through a hair or a piece of skin. And they can weld that new ability like they were a member of that clan that Kekkai Genkai comes from."

Kiba calls out, stunned, "That's incredible!"

Shikamaru says, seriously, "Yes, but I heard that village was totally wiped out in a massacre."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "However, that massacre, only happened in the Feudal Era, which was five hundred years ago."

Ino asks, curiously, "But what about the Sharingan? Sasuke's at Duel Academy with Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Neji."

Shikamaru says, in a serious tone, "You forget about Kakashi-sensei! He has the Sharingan in his left eye and since Kakashi-sensei has it even through he isn't a part of the clan, he has a Sharingan eye put into his left eye socket and the eye has integrated with his body through not as well as a Uchiha body, but enough to allow to get a get a piece of DNA to allow them to harness that Kekkai Genkai!"

Choji says, drolly, "Oh great!"

Inuyasha tells his sisters, with an evil smile, "Girls, I think it's time to show these dorks our true selves!"

Ino says, perplexed, "True selves." Soon after, Inuyasha and his sisters transformed into their half-demon forms to the Leaf Village ninjas shock as well as their Hokage.

Tsunade says, shocked, "What the hell!?"

Holly says, with a dark serious tone, "That's right! This is our true forms! We're half-demons and we've been enough with you humans polluted this planet with your darkness!"

Temari says, perplexed, "Darkness?"

Tai says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! We know the reason why people like you don't see Naruto as Naruto Uzumaki, instead of the Nine-Tailed Fox! Humans are the lowest of the low! You trash Naruto, just because he's has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside his body and back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly were rejected by people like you, just because they're half-demons!"

Melody says, cracking her claws, "Well, no more! You humans have a large debt pay!"

Naruto says, in a dark serious tone, "And we're here to collect the bill! Believe it!"

Our heroes and heroines are stunned and Tsunade calls out, stunned, "What the?! Naruto, do you know what you are saying?! Who told you such garbage?!"

Naruto says, in a dark plain tone, "A new friend of ours!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Well, this new 'friend' is lying to you! More especially all of you!"

Inuyasha says, in an evil nasty tone, "So says, the guy, who ignored one of his students and focused more on that Uchiha brat, just because he was seeking revenge against his asshole brother, who happened to kill his entire village, but left him behind."

Naruto yells out, in an evil nasty tone, "And if memory served me, Uchiha was planning on crushing the Leaf Village, because the Leaf Elders wanted the Uchihas to be taken out!"

Kakashi sighs and he says, "No, we haven't forgotten about that, but…"

Inuyasha says, in a dark serious tone, "Save it, Hatake! Enough talk…it's time to fight!" Inuyasha cracks his claws and he says, "Who's first!?" Soon after, the Leaf Village ninjas had prepared for the fight of their lives, while fighting their former fellow Leaf ninja in the process.


	82. Zane's Suffered Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 81: Zane's Sufferable Loss**

Right now, within Sartorius's lair, we find Sartorius, himself, sitting down in white chair in front of his white marble table with a deck of Tarot cards on the table. He shuffles the deck of Tarot cards and puts them gently on the table. Sartorius turns over thirteen Tarot cards onto the table and when he reveals them, they are The Fool, which represents Jaden, The Empress, which represents Hikari, The High Priestess, which represents Kagome, The Temperance, which represents Yusuke, The Star, which represents Keiko, The Prankster, which represents Kira, The Fire, which represents Ranma, The Magician, which represents Catherine, The Lovers, which represents Kelly, The Judgment, which represents Tyson, Justice, which represents Davis, The Avenger, which represents Sasuke, The Warrior, which represents Inuyasha, The World, which represents Kai, The Spirit, which represents Genki, and The Hope, which represents TK.

Sartorius says, looking at The Star Tarot card, "There's no mistake about it! Keiko Yukimura is the Chosen Duelist that I need or destroy to carry out my plans! But the dark powers that Miss Yukimura possess too strong, thanks to the power of the To-zoku, a creature of darkness." Sartorius then drew two more cards, places them on the table, turn them over to see that it was two Tarot Cards, The Clown and The Heavens, which had a picture of a blonde haired angel.

Sartorius's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, "There seems to be another 'Chosen Duelist' and she's already in Duel Academy. The one that represents The Heavens, who's cheerful, but I since that she went through a loss in her life. Could she be…" Sartorius gets out a file that held Sayu Yagami's information and Sartorius's eyes widened again. Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil smile, _"Yes, Sayu Yagami, younger sister of Light Yagami, also known as 'the second L' and mostly 'Kira', the killer of all criminals and we killed himself. Sayu Yagami shall see the Light!"_ Sartorius takes out another Tarot card, which had a picture of the Grim Reaper from cartoons called The Shinigami. Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"That's strange it seems that Light Yagami, represents The Shinigami, and is still alive or brought back to life, but a strange and familiar force."_

Sartorius places The Heavens card by the Tarot cards that the 'Chosen Duelists' are placed. Sartorius then takes The Warrior Tarot Card and places it with The Clown and The Shinigami Tarot cards. Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This force, what is it!?" Sartorius then notices something with the three cards and he says, in a rare surprised tone, "What's this!?"

The three cards were turning ditch black right before Sartorius's eyes, as he went to touch them, but a dark energy zaps him, he yelps out in shock, and jumps to his feet, holding his right hand in surprise. Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Inuyasha, Light Yagami, and the 'Chosen Duelist' that represents The Clown have gained a dark power no mistaken it! I can't tell the other 'Chosen Duelists' that has seen the Light or will see the Light, since they gave their trust to me. As for the dark power that Inuyasha, Light Yagami, and the 'Chosen Duelist' that represents The Clown has gained a dark power, which is different from the power that Miss Yukimura gained from the To-zoku. What could it be?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some days have passed since Syrus's duel with Missy with Syrus getting into Ra Yellow, but choosing to stay in the Slifer Red dorm a lot to be with his best friend, Jaden, and with Sasuke moving up into the Obelisk Blue dorm, but he tends to be mostly apart from his now fellow Obelisk Blue students. During the time since that duel, Mia, Ryoko, and Kuwabara made up to Ra Yellow, Sakura joins Sasuke in Obelisk Blue, Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane also pasted their own promotion exams to Obelisk Blue, and Yolei, Ken, and Kari have made their way from Ra Yellow into Obelisk Blue, joining Davis and TK. Today, however, we find Jaden Yuki dueling against Bastion Misawa with Jaden having Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) and Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) on the field in attack mode while Bastion has his Water Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) in attack mode, but Jaden just drew and played his Polymerization.

Jaden calls out, "Check this out! Polymerization! Now, I fuse my Flame Wingman with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex while their two cards go to the graveyard, Jaden he calls out, "Now, give it up for my Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100-ATK: 4900/DEF: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode with a power increase thanks to eight Elemental Hero monsters in Jaden's grave. Jaden calls out, "Now, attack Shining Flare Wingman! Finish him off with Solar Flare!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps up towards Water Dragons, rams its right fist into it, destroys it, and Bastion's life-points drop to zero, ending the duel.

Jaden calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

After the holograms fade away while their duel disks de-activate, Bastion tells Jaden, with a smile, "Good job! You would be our top student if you get to class on time."

Jaden asks Bastion, curiously, "Who needs class?"

Bastion tells Jaden, coming up to him and with a smile, "Well, good grades help. You want to go pro, don't you?"

Jaden holds up a magazine, displaying an article with Zane in front of his favorite monster, the Cyber End Dragon, and says, "Yeah. But I don't need grades. I need a challenge. I mean, I've dueled and beaten practically everybody here except for Yusuke, Kagome, Keiko, Sayu, Genki, Tyson, Ranma, Davis, and TK, who managed to tie with me." FYI: During this time period, Jaden has been busy and he dueled Yusuke, Kagome, Keiko, Sayu, Genki, Tyson, Ranma, Davis, and TK once during this time, but they've managed to tie with him. Jaden says, with a smile, "What I need is to challenge them and find another great challenge and then I will be ready to duel with the pros like Zane."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden!" Just then Jaden and Bastion look to see Syrus and Ryoko, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer run up to and climb onto the dueling platform.

Jaden asks, "What's up, guys?"

Syrus tells Jaden, "You will never believe who is dueling in the Kaiba dome tonight!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "Zane?"

Syrus tells Bastion, solemnly, "Ah, man! You ruined the surprise!"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Sorry!"

Syrus then tells Jaden, seriously, "But you will never guess who is dueling my bro?"

Jaden replies, curiously, "Aster Phoenix?"

Syrus replies, solemnly, "Ah, man!?"

Ryoko tells Syrus, in a plain tone, "Tough luck, Truesdale."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in Dartz's headquarters, we find Naruto, Tai, Agumon, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly walking towards Dartz, who was praying as Michael, Allie, Light, and Tyler walked into the room. Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly had attached behind them, pouches that held ninja gear, like kunais, paper bombs, shrunken, and many other ninja tools.

Tyler exclaims, in a dark sly grin, "Hey, you guys came back!"

Michael asks, with a dark smile, "So, how did it go?"

Just then, Naruto, Tai, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly got from their pockets/kimonos a stack of Duel Monster cards and throw them to the ground.

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "Why don't you tell us!?"

Inuyasha looks at Naruto and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "However, Naruto wanted his two former senseis, Jiraiya and Kakashi, along with that hag Hokage and a few others to escape with their souls attached."

Dartz says, while praying, "There's a reason for that, Inuyasha." Everyone turns to see Dartz as he gets up on his feet, turns to them and says, "The reason is that I wanted a few members from the Leaf Village to warn their fellow ninjas who are at Duel Academy as we speak."

Tai says, in a dark cold snarl, "Now, that you mention it, when we went to my old home, I didn't see my so-called friends, my twerp of a baby sister, and those two traitors, namely that rock star wannabe and that carrot haired freak there!"

Dartz tells Tai, "They all at Duel Academy as well, Taichi, as well as the Leaf Village ninjas, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha along Mister Yagami's younger sister, Sayu Yagami. Even Sayu's childhood friends, Jaden Yuki, Tyson Granger, Daisuke Motomiya, and Ranma Saotome are at Duel Academy."

Light says, with a dark plain tone, "So Sayu's at Duel Academy, huh, along with Jaden, Tyson, Davis, and Ranma! Master Dartz, I propose that we should make our move to Duel Academy, since I have a feeling that Sartorius will make his there as well. We must take the souls of the 'Chosen Duelists' and we know that the Urameshi triples, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden, Tyson, Davis, and Ranma are the 'Chosen Duelists' that we know!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I knew there was a reason why I've recruited you, Light. Yes, you're right, we should make our move to Duel Academy, right after Sartorius makes his move there. However, you're missing two other 'Chosen Duelists' that are needed for the Great Leviathan, Keiko Yukimura and your sister, Sayu Yagami!"

Light says, surprised, "What!? Sayu, a 'Chosen Duelist'!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Sartorius isn't so sure about that, but I can tell! Plus, Keiko Yukimura possesses the soul of the To-zoku princess, which would be needed to strength the Great Leviathan!"

Light bows his head and he says, darkly, "I understand, sir. It's a pleasure to work for you! With Near out of the way, we can now move to the direction towards annihilating all evils on this planet, namely humans and demons, starting with Sartorius and his pending Society of Light. However, if Sayu tends to get in my way, again, then her soul will be taken by the Orichalcos! I won't put her name on the 'Orichalcos Note', but I will use the power of the Seal of Orichalcos to take her soul away!"

Inuyasha tells Dartz, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, I understand that you need my soul, which part of it is Taigoku's, to have the Great Leviathan to be revived and I'm willing to offer my soul to the Great Beast!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm grateful that you're willing to make that sacrifice, Inuyasha! However, I hope that conclusion doesn't happen, since the Orichalcos needs you to carry out your duties as an Orichalcos soldier!"

Inuyasha bows his head and he says, darkly, "I understand, sir!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "However, should your and Naruto's souls, since it's bonded with the Nine-Tailed Fox, as well as the souls of either Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Keiko Yukimura are given to the Great Leviathan then it'll be finally awaken and it'll be too powerful for even Koenma's greatest spirit detective or the descendants of Raizen can stop it!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "My soul?"

Dartz tells Naruto, "That's right, Mister Uzumaki! Sartorius isn't aware of this, but you're one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that may be needed for this world's survival or destruction and you're not going to like this, but Sasuke Uchiha is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' as well."

Naruto growls at the sound of that name and he says, in a dark angered scowl, "Uchiha is one of the 'Chosen Duelists'! It'll be a pleasure to see the look on Billboard Brow's face when her 'precious' Uchiha has his soul sucked in!"

Tyler says, with a dark smile, "Speaking of duels, aren't Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix are dueling today!?"

Tai says, with a dark excited tone, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss that!"

Allie turns to Dartz and she says, "Master Dartz…"

Dartz nods his head and he says, with an evil smile, "Go ahead, my children. You've done a great job as duites for the Orichalcos." Dartz then steps out of the room.

Michael bows his head and he says, "Thank you, Master Dartz." Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly turns to their humans forms and Allie calls out, "Hold it!"

Inuyasha asks, "What is it, Allie?"

Allie points at Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Holly's clothing and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You're not thinking about wearing that to the Kaiba Dome, are you?"

Light gets out from his pockets, three digital watches, gives one to Inuyasha and his sisters and he says, with a dark plain tone, "I've made these watches for the three of you. I'd like to call these my 'Fast Clothes Change Watch'! Made for changing clothes in a blink of an eye and I've gotten Allie's help for the style of the clothes." Light helps puts the watches to Inuyasha's and sister's left wrists.

Light tells the half-dog demons, "Now, all you have to do is to press the green button on your watch and your clothes are changed."

Inuyasha asks, pressing the green button on his watch, "You mean like this." Soon after, Inuyasha's black kimono was replaced by a black short sleeved shirt, with red cargo pants, along with a black belt, and a red denim jacket as well as black shoes. Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant and Orichalcos stone necklace was underneath his shirt.

Everyone was surprised at this and Naruto says, amazed, "Whoa! Inuyasha's clothes have changed!"

Melody pressed the green button on her watch and her black kimono was replaced by her Orichalcos stone necklace around her neck, a red short sleeveless shirt that showed her bare shoulders and a one-tenth of her cleavage, with the red cloth that was connected to her shirt, wrapped around her mid-arms and went one-fourth of towards her navel, around her chest area was the words 'Fight' in capital white letters, a black skirt that was one-half away from her kneecaps. Wrapped around her slender and feminine waist was a yellow special belt. She was wearing fingerless gloves that showed off her dark violet fingernails or claws for her case. She was wearing on her feet white socks that reached to her ankles and her Millennium Boots were there. All of Melody's clothes were comfortable, to Melody anyway, but were tight around her body showing off her well-shaped feminine curves and figures.

Holly asks her sister, with a dark concern, "Are you sure that those clothes are a bit too…revealing, Melody?"

Melody says, with a dark sly smile, "Of course!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark serious tone, "I don't like it, though! If someone sees you like that, then you'll attach the 'wrong kind' of people from this time."

Melody says, while cracking her knuckles, with a dark sly and serious tone, "If anyone tries that with me, then I'll personally have to get them to change their mind. Besides, even though we're in our human forms, we have the secret of that old hag, Tsunade's, super-strength with us, thanks to our 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai as well as many other ninja abilities that we've gained from the Leaf Village to help me."

Holly looks at Allie and she asks, in a dark deadly tone unlike her before, "You didn't give me the same kind of outfit as Melody, did you?" Holly's 'new' glare was so deadly that it could probably kill a person instantly, as well as a 'new' attitude and powers to boot. Normally, she wouldn't use them for her own gain, but thanks to the Orichalcos and her vow to remove a threat to her found brother's life, she's not her usual kind self, anymore, if someone greatly annoys her than that person will feel her fists or claws.

Allie says, with a dark smile, "Oh I have a feeling that you'll like the outfit that I've picked for you, Holly."

Holly carefully presses the green button on her watch and her clothes were replaced by a red sleeveless shirt that stops at mid-waist, black fingerless fighting gloves, dark blue jean shorts that goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving plenty of mid-drift and goes down half-way down her upper legs, black belt across her jean shorts, black shoes, and black female shoes. Underneath Holly's shirt was her Orichalcos stone and she was sporting on her human ears her Millennium Earrings.

Holly says, with a dark smile, "Now, this is more like it!"

Allie says, with a dark sly grin, "I'm glad that you liked it!"

Tyler says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, yeah, now could we please go!?"

Allie tells Tyler, in a dark plain tone, "Okay, hold your horses, kid!" Soon after, they head outside to one of Dartz's helicopters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at Duel Academy, in Chazz's room, we find our heroes and heroines, namely the Spirit Detective team, the Tucker twins, Sayu Yagami, Jaden and his friends were assembled there talking about the duel between Zane and Aster.

Alexis asks, in a curious tone, "So Zane's gonna duel Aster Phoenix!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Please, don't tell me that you're afraid that Aster's going to win, come on, that overrated punk couldn't even beat Jaden!"

Kino asks Chazz, in a plain tone, "But weren't you one of those that has lost to Jaden?"

Chazz yells at Kino, annoyed, "Who asked you!?"

Jaden thinks in his mind, _"But when I dueled Aster, he didn't use his real deck! He used a few trashed cards, right before we threw down."_

Syrus asks Jaden, curiously, "Hey, Jay, are you okay?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, Zane will win!"

Bastion tells Jaden, in a logical tone, "May I remind you that Aster Phoenix has yet to reveal his real deck!"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Bastion's right, everyone! From what we know, Zane is going to embark on his greatest dueling career."

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "But that doesn't mean that Zane will lose to some kid!"

Sayu says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, Kari! From what I've heard about Aster Phoenix is that he's really good enough to make the pros at a young age."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We find Aster Phoenix walking into a white room and Sartorius asks Aster, "Did you enjoy your evening?"

Sartorius tells Aster, in a serious tone, "Would you stop your juvenile games, already and more of your time on your duels!? You're on the hills of the greatest duel of your career!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Oh please! You know that I'll win!"

Sartorius pulls out a tarot card, namely the Wheel of Fortune, and says, plainly, "Yes, the cards do represent victory, but Zane is one step to your true destiny."

Aster asks, curiously, "So, are you going to tell me what my destiny is?"

Sartorius says, "Not yet! But, in due time! And until then you have put your complete trust in me."

Aster says, seriously, "What about Jaden? I threw that match for you! Do you know how embarrassing it was to lose to that Jaden kid!? I've got my career to think about you know! It's bad enough that you got me enrolled into that lame school, but insisting that I lose to that Jaden kid…!"

Sartorius tells Aster, "It was the only way to test Jaden's power. He has more ability than you know."

Aster says, in a serious tone, "But he's not even a pro?"

Sartorius chuckles, evilly, and says, in a serious tone, "Often times, power can be found in the most unusual places. After your match with Zane, you'll go back to Duel Academy, where you get to duel Jaden, once again."

Aster asks, curiously, "But do I get to win this time?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, but first things first, you're public awaits…"

Aster walks away from the room and he says, "Yeah, good point! Tonight is the night that I reveal my true deck."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside of one of the large classrooms within the main building of Duel Academy, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Kagome Higurashi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Sayu Yagami, Syrus Truesdale, Ryoko Lyon, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Mia Kaze, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Tyranno Hassleberry, Jordan Rhodes, and Alexis Rhodes together as the students prepare to take their seats as the duel between Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale is about to begin.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Don't mind if you have some more friends over?" Yusuke, Jaden, and their friends look to see Keiko, Mina, Kino, Ranma, wearing a male Obelisk uniform, Akane, wearing a female Obelisk uniform, Ukyo, who was wearing a female Obelisk uniform, along with Hinata, Sasuke, who is wearing male Obelisk Blue uniform, Sakura, who is wearing a female Obelisk uniform, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Tenchi, Genki, Izumi, Kuwabara, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Kurama, Yukina, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Davis, TK, Kari, also wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Yolei, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform and also, Ken, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, along with the Elder Digidestined.

Jaden tells Ranma, with a smile, "No problem! The more the merrier!" Soon after, the newcomers took their seats.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, with a Southern American accent, "Hey, don't forget about me!" Everyone turns to see Jesse Anderson walking towards them.

Jaden calls out with a smile, "Hey Jesse!" Soon after, Jesse walks, sits near Jaden, and Jaden asks, "Where have you been?"

Jesse says, with a smile, "I've been around and kinda busy! Sorry that I haven't seen any of ya'll!" Jesse looks at Syrus and he says, "Plus, I know that Sy has passed to Ra Yellow!"

Mia says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, he actually surprised us for being so brave for once in his life!"

Syrus yells at Mia, annoyed, "Yeah!"

Hilary asks Syrus, "So, your brother is dueling against Aster Phoenix, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Hilary, nodding his head, "Yep. That's my big brother, Zane. He's the best and I know that he will win."

Ukyo asks Syrus, "How can you be so sure, Syrus? From what I hear, Aster Phoenix is good."

Bastion states, plainly, "Ukyo brings up a good point. We haven't seen the power of Aster's true deck, yet, so, we can't be certain of Zane's victory."

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "Oh, come on! We are you so worried? Zane can't lose to that punk and true deck or not, he couldn't even beat Jaden."

Kenny tells Chazz, "Bastion has a point, Chazz. From what you told us, Aster just used a deck that he created with random cards."

Sayu says, "If he is using his true deck, who knows what skills he will use."

Bastion nods his head in agreement and states, "Indeed, Sayu."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "All I know is that Zane isn't going to lose to some punk kid!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Way to root for your boyfriend, Kari!" Hikari blushes, bashes Kira's head, and yells out, annoyed, "Kira, shut it!" Just then television screen went on and it displays the show that showing Zane's and Aster's duel. It gives a view of the Kaiba Dome with the pictures of Zane and Aster display the words Aster Phoenix VS Zane Truesdale' in-between the two pictures.

As the students gossip about the upcoming duel, Alexis says, "I can't believe that Crowler sprung for cable."

Ranma says, in his usual matter, "What does it matter? This way, we will know what's happening and see if Syrus's brother or Aster Phoenix wins."

Soon after, the announcer on the television tells about the crowd is split in popularity between Zane and Aster Phoenix and the screen shows the dueling arena in the Kaiba dome with the classic 'theatrical fireworks' for Zane's arrival. After Zane is seen, the picture switches to dozens of young girls cheering and swooning over the former top student of Duel Academy.

Chazz says, annoyed, "Argh! What does he have that I don't?!"

Jaden's laughs at Chazz's 'question' and Syrus retorts, with a smile on his lips, "A career, personality, and oh yeah, a good looking little brother."

Ryoko says, in a snort, "Yeah right!"

Syrus yells at Ryoko, annoyed, "Watch it!"

Ryoko says, in a deadly tone, "Or what, twerp!?"

Alexis says, rolling her eyes, "Something's never change!" Soon after, the picture on the television shows Aster's entrance into the dueling arena with some other young girls also swooning over him, too.

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "I guess that Zane isn't the only lady killer over there." Chazz growls in annoyance and looks away in pure annoyance as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Kaiba Dome, we find Tyler trying to get through the crowds of the kind of people that he hates with a passion, grown-ups. He then went to a penthouse, until two security guards came into the scene and one of them says, "Okay, kid! You're not allowed here!"

Tyler says, in a dark sneer, "Shows how much you two know! I'm a secret guest here! Look!" Tyler tries to find his VIP pass, but couldn't find it, and he thinks in his mind, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Damn it! I can't find it!"_

The other guard walked up to Tyler and he says, "Okay, kid! It's time for you to come with us!" The two guards grab Tyler's arms and try to carry him out of the Kaiba Dome. Just then, they stop for some odd reason as their bodies glow eerie green as the Seal of Orichalcos mark appears on their foreheads and the slumped to the ground, as their souls were taken away from them and letting go of Tyler.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark sly tone, "You really to need to be more careful next time, Tyler!"

Tyler turns to see Light, with his 'Orichalcos Note' in his right hand, standing by the penthouse. Tyler runs towards him and he says, "Thanks for the help! It's just another reason why I hate grown-ups with a passion, except for Master Dartz, you, and the others, of course."

Light says, with an evil sly tone, "Well, one this world will be free from the grown-ups that you hate so much."

Tyler says, with an evil grin, "Right!" Soon after, Light and Tyler walked inside of the penthouse that they, along with Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Michael, Allie, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly were staying, after Light used the power of his 'Orichalcos Note' to steal the souls of the people, who were using it and were laying on the ground.

Naruto says, while eating his ramen and looking through the windows, "It's about to start!"

Starting Scores:

Aster: 8000

Zane: 8000

On the television, Aster smirks at the card and says, "I think I will start with this guy." Aster then displays the card to be Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) monster card and everyone is shocked by this.

Back in Duel Academy, Davis and Jaden then say, also surprised and in unison, "Hey, that's mine."

Akane asks Davis, curiously, "I didn't know that you play with an Elemental Hero deck, Davis!"

Davis says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I do…"

Aster shouts out, "Go, Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) appears on the field, but unlike Jaden's Avian, this one is black skin and green fur/feather with grey wings instead of white skin and green fur/feathers with white wings.

Zane says, stunned, "No way! I deck full of heroes!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "That's right! Just like your Academy chum, Jaden!"

Jaden says, in annoyance, "Hey, come on, bro! That's not cool!"

Davis says, in annoyance, "No joke! Try something more original!"

Aster puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I place these two cards face-down and end my turn." When the screen turns to Zane, he has his eyes closed and then he opens his eyes and gets a smile on his lips, which is a rarity for Syrus's older brother.

Syrus says, plainly, "He's smiling."

Bastion tells Syrus, "Wouldn't you, Syrus? Zane has the advantage. He has already fought against Jaden's deck."

Alexis nods her head and states, "That's right! So, Zane knows how to beat it! If it is like Jaden's deck…"

Back inside of the Kaiba dome, Zane draws one card and says, "Hey, Aster! Watch this!" Zane puts one card on his duel disk and says, "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Zane tells Aster, "I can summon my Cyber Dragon since all of the monsters in play are on your side of the field. A trick that I learned back in the academy." Zane then calls out, "Now, Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon fires a beam of blue energy right at Elemental Hero Avian.

Aster then calls out, "You've just triggered my Negate Attack trap!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Negate Attack trap card and Cyber Dragon's attack slams into a dome like shield surrounding Aster and Avian. Aster then says, sarcastically, "Isn't that special? Now your attack is cancelled."

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Nice move. But here's a better one! It's the spell card known as Trap Booster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Zane discards his Photon Generator Unit spell card, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "And I choose my Trap Jammer! Tough luck!"

Aster gives a sly smirk and replies, in a sly tone, "Is that all? Come on, Zaney!? Don't you know that card is a dime a dozen?" Aster's other face-down is then revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and Aster says, "I've got a Trap Jammer, too! And it cancels out all of your hard work." Zane's Trap Jammer is negated by Aster's and Cyber Dragon's attack is negated.

Back in Duel Academy, the students, especially our two groups of friends are amazed by this play, and Bastion says, "What an even match."

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "They're neck and neck. This is what I call combat."

Jaden asks, very interesting and curiously, "I wonder: What other surprises that Aster has in his deck?"

Back in the stadium, things began to heat up as Aster beings his turn.

Current Score:

Aster: 8000

Zane: 8000

Aster draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "All right, Zane! Get this! Now, I play Pot of Greed! And I'm sure you know that it allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Aster draws two more cards from his deck and says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I'm kicking it Polymerization Style!" Aster discards his Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800), causing a hologram of a darker version of Burstinatrix to appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Avian, Aster says, "I'll be fusing my Avian on my field with the Burstinatrix in my hand! Now, give a Kaiba Dome welcome to Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Back in the classroom, Syrus asks, confused, "Who?! He fused Avian and Burstinatrix! Hello! Where is good old Flame Wingman?!"

Chazz says, annoyed, "Someone tell him."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Tell me what?"

Mia says, annoyed, "And to think that you couldn't get any stupider."

Bastion tells Syrus, "When fusing Elemental Heroes, you get to choose what high-level monster they fuse into."

Kenny tells Syrus, "That's right, Syrus! And each fusion monster has different powers."

Ranma states, "So, when you fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, you can form Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer, right?"

Davis tells Ranma, "That's right, Ranma."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Yeah. Sort of like a 'branched fusion'."

Jaden asks, amazed, "Wait! I can? Whoa! Who knew!?" Everyone then does a classic anime sweatdrop and a few classic anime falls at Jaden's statement.

Sasuke says, while taking a deep breath, "And here I thought Naruto is the only one that I know that is that dense."

Keiko tells Jaden, annoyed, "Come on, Jaden! Don't act as if you are THAT dense?!"

Jaden says, plainly, "But I really didn't know, sis." Keiko gives a sigh from Jaden's classic 'denseness' and she thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe that I've gotten such a dense brother."_

Sayu says, in her disbelief, "You run a hero deck, Jaden, how could you have not known!"

Chazz tells Jaden, "Wow, you are even dumber than I thought. And that's saying a lot."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Wow. My deck has a new trick. Why didn't someone tell me sooner?"

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "How did this spazz ever beat me?!"

Kai says, lowly, "And here I thought Tyson was a real ditz."

Tyson tells Kai, annoyed, "I heard that, Kai."

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane stares down the new Elemental Hero that he never saw before.

Aster tells Zane, "Cool outfit, don't you think, Zaney? Now, check out his attack!" Aster then commands, "Go, Phoenix Flame!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer then charges right at Cyber Dragon.

Back in the school, Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold on! They've got the same attack points! It's a wash!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "Not quite."

Returning to the Kaiba dome, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer slashes through Cyber Dragon destroying it while it remains totally unharmed.

As his monsters returns to his side, Aster tells Zane, sarcastically, "Oops. Did I forget to mention his ability? He can't be destroyed in battle." Zane growls in annoyance at this, while Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Oh, well. I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Back in school, Hikari thinks, with an angered tone in her expression, _"Asshole. He is starting to make me mad! He's treating Zane like dirt!"_

Zane tells Aster, as he draws one card from his deck, "Alright, kid, settle down." Zane sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "First, I'll play Card of Sanctity, now the two of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands." Zane and Aster drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Well, what do you know, Aster? Pot of Greed! I'll draw two." Zane draws two cards from his deck, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, an old favorite: I play my Power Bond!"

Back in the school, Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Wicked!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Awesome."

Syrus says, with a smile and excitedly, "That's the best card he's got."

Catherine says, with a smile of her own, "That's right! Now Aster doesn't stand a chance!"

Within the Kaiba Dome, Zane tells Aster, "Listen up because Zane's going to win. I'll send two machines to my graveyard in order to summon a new machine." Zane discards two Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600 X 2) to his graveyard, the two Cyber Dragons appear on the field and fuse together, Zane says, "I'll fuse my two Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of a bright light from the fusion of the two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100) appears on the field on attack mode. Zane then says, "And thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Twin Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Cyber Twin Dragon roars and sparks as it stats increase from 2800/2100 to 5600/2100! Zane sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "Next, I'll activate my Rush Recklessly quick-spell play to give my dragon seven hundred more attack points." Cyber Twin Dragon roars as its stats once again increase from 5600/2100 to 6300/2100! Zane then calls out, "And now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Phoenix Enforcer!" Cyber Twin Dragon launches a powerful blast of energy at Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into him, but thanks to its ability, it isn't destroyed, however, Aster loses 4200 life-points with this attack. Zane tells Aster, "And my dragon has another surprise for you, it can attack again!"

Back in Duel Academy, Chazz tells his 'associates', "Just like I thought! Aster's going to lose!"

Yusuke says, with a wide smile, "Big time!"

Ranma yells out, excitedly, "Bye! Bye! Aster!"

Cyber Twin Dragon launches another attack right at Phoenix Enforcer and Aster growls as he secretly pushes a button on his duel disk just before the attack slams into Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, covering him and Aster in a large amount of smoke. The announcer yells out, excitedly, "Good night, Irene, this duel is over!" Then Aster appears out of the smoke with 600 life-points still remaining.

Zane gasps in shock and exclaims, "Hold on! I won!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin, "Afraid not. Did you ever hear the expression: 'The Duel Monsters' card is quicker than the eye'?"

Zane asks Aster, in a serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Aster tells Zane, "Can't you tell? I used my Elemental Recharge and it gives me an extra one thousand life-points for every hero on the field." Aster tells Zane, "Now, as for you, your Power Bond comes with a price and it is time for you to pay up with your life-points. Actually, make that twenty-eight hundred of them. Right?! The same amount as your dragon's original attack points." Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon glows as Zane loses 2800 life-points, thanks to the negative effect of Power Bond.

Current Score:

Aster: 0600

Zane: 5200

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Tough break." Aster puts one card on his duel disk and says, "And things are getting tougher with my Sparkman!" Soon after, a darker version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll add this! Spark Blaster!" Just then a hologram of a blaster connected to Sparkman's right arm appears in Sparkman's right hand and Aster puts the last card in the spell/trap slots, "And then I will add my Guard Penalty spell card! Thanks to this, I get to pick one monster on the field and if it switches to defense mode, I get to draw a card! So, I'll choose your Twin Dragon! And what luck! I can use my Spark Blaster to do just that!" Sparkman uses his Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon to defense mode. Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "While he is taking a nap, I get to draw a card. Did you get all that? How about I switch him back to attack mode!?" Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to attack mode and Aster says, "And now, for an instant reply. Back to bed little dragon." Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to defense mode and everyone in the audience starts to laugh.

One child in the audience says, "Look, mommy. The dragon is doing tricks."

In the penthouse, Dartz's new associates we're watching this with amusement, mostly by Allie and Tyler.

Allie says, with an evil sly grin, "Can he make him rollover for us!?"

Aster says, tauntingly, "Listen to that Zane, looks like the crowd is on to you. They know that you are a joke."

Zane yells out, angrily, "Shut it!"

Back in Duel Academy, Hikari thinks, getting really enraged, _"Damn him! Damn that SOB is making Zane look like a total fool! If I was down there, I would so give him a major smack down and that would stop his antics once and for all!"_

Syrus says, worriedly, "Whoa. I've never seen Zane that angry before."

Chazz says, annoyed, "He can't lose to some kid."

Bastion tells Chazz and his friends, "He is more than a kid. In one move, he has made our top graduate into a laughing stock."

Akane says, annoyed, "Defeating Zane is one thing, but doing this…It is just plain wrong. What a jerk."

Sakura says, seriously, "No joke, Akane! This guy has no class!"

Kira says, with an annoyed look on her expression, "Yeah, Sakura! What an asshole!"

Genki says, annoyed, "No joke, Kira! This guy is real bastard!"

Returning the Kaiba Dome, Aster says, "See you later, Blaster! Thanks for everything!" Sparkman's Spark Blaster is destroyed since it has been 'used up', Aster draws one card from his deck, thanks to Guard Penalty, and says, as he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, I'm disappointed with you, Zaney. I thought you would be tougher! Because I'm just warming up! Ready! Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex as they are sent to the graveyard, Aster exclaims, "This creates my Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane says, drolly, "Oh, great."

Back in Duel Academy, everyone is awe-struck and Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Sam hill! That critter is bigger than any heroes in your deck, Jaden!"

Keiko says, in a worried tone, "And it is going to get a lot worse. If that monster is similar to Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman."

Returning to the Kaiba Dome, Aster tells Zane, "The fun doesn't stop there, Zany. My Shining Phoenix Enforcer gets three hundred attack points for every hero in my graveyard for a grand total of thirty-seven hundred points!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats increase from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100!

Back in Duel Academy, Ranma says, drolly, "Oh yeah! It's gone worse!"

Aster sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Next, I'll play my Fairy's Meteor Crush onto my Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"

Zane winces, while back in Duel Academy, Hikari yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Yusuke says, stunned, "The differences between Shining Phoenix Enforcer's attack points and the defense points of Cyber Twin Dragon…"

Davis says, seriously, finishing Yusuke's statement, "…are coming out of Zane's life points!"

Tyson says, horrified, "That's bad!"

Aster then calls out, "Now, show him how you got your name! Shining Enforcement!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer then rams right through the chest of Cyber Twin Dragon, destroying it, and shattering to nothingness as Zane loses 2500 life points, he was getting really angry at Aster. Aster puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "All right. I'll place two cards face-down and that will be it."

Back in Duel Academy, Davis says, in an annoyed tone, "Man! I've seen a lot of crud in my life, but that's just low!"

Kari says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Davis! Aster's the biggest jerk there is!"

Izumi says, plainly, "Besides, all that, he's pretty good."

Back at the Kaiba Dome, the duel between Aster and Zane continues with Aster having 600 life points and Zane holding 2700 life points.

Current Score:

Aster: 0600

Zane: 2700

Aster nastily laughs at Zane and Zane tells Aster, seriously, "Sorry, Aster, the joke's on you. And it is time for the punch line. My move!" Zane draws one card from his deck, looks at the two cards in his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play a little spell card known as Polymerization!" Zane then puts the other card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "But that's not all! Next, I'll play Cybernetic Fusion Support! Here's how it works: I play half of my life-points and then I can fuse monster in my graveyard! So, I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard!" The three Cyber Dragons cards in Zane's graveyard come out and are removed from play, the holograms of Zane's three Cyber Dragon appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex.

Back in Duel Academy, all of the students were beginning to celebrate and Jaden says, "Talk about a sweet comeback!"

Bastion says, "Nice. He just bought himself a victory!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, with a wide smile, _"Yes! I knew that Zane would win! He is the best! Now, kick that fucking kid right back into the minor leagues where he belongs!"_

Ranma says, excitedly, "That kid is going to be taught some manners once and for all!"

Yusuke tells Ranma, with a smile, "You know it, Ranma!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Here's a huge spanking from Cyber End Dragon, folks!"

Ray states, with a sly smile, "That's right! No way is that snob going to get out of this!"

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane shouts out, "Meet Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) appears on the field in attack mode and the crowd starts to cheer. Zane tells Aster, "It has been fun, kid. But all good things come to an end!" Cyber End Dragon then prepares to attack and Zane says, with a smile, "Nice knowing you."

Aster smiles and says, "You talk a wicked game, Zaney. But when dueling the pros, I'm afraid going to get you two things: Beaten and fast."

Zane wonders what Aster is talking about, he then gasps, remember Aster's face-down cards, and exclaims, "Wait! Your trap cards!"

Aster yells out, "Destruction of Destiny to be more exact!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Destruction of Destiny trap card and Aster says, "Nice try, Zaney! But thanks to this card, I can send five cards from my deck to the graveyard! And I choose Clayman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Bubbleman, and Hero Signal!" Aster takes the said cards from his deck, puts into his graveyard slot, and says, "Oh, did I mention Enforcer's special ability? He gets three hundred attack points for every hero in the graveyard!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4900/2100! Aster yells out, seriously, "Then, I'll play my Pump Up spell card to double the attack of Enforcer!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats then rise once again from 4900/2100 to 9800/2100!

Zane yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin on his lips, "That's right. Your little dragon picked the wrong fight. Now, who's got more points now, Zaney?"

Zane says, solemnly and shocked since he knew what was coming next, "You."

Aster exclaims, "That's right! And don't you forget it!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer counters Cyber End Dragon's attack, charges right through Cyber End Dragon's chest, and Cyber End Dragon explodes with a huge explosion, costing Zane 5800 life-points and ending the duel. Within the halls of Duel Academy, all of the students, including our Spirit Detective team, Digidestined, former Bladebreakers, ninja group, and Jaden, Ranma, and their friends are shocked to see what happened.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "Oh hell no!"

Ukyo says, angrily, "That rotten jackass won!"

Kelly says, stunned, "How could have this happened?" Back in the Kaiba Dome, Zane falls to his knees in shock.

Zane says, shocked by his loss, "How can this be?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "It's simple. You can't escape from destiny."

Zane looks at Aster, gasps in shock since he heard that saying before, and he says, stunned, "The demon! It's you!" Aster gives a serious look, turns around, and walks away. Back in Duel Academy, all of the students and teachers, including our heroes and heroines, looked in stunned silence at Zane's loss to Aster.

Ryoko exclaims, "Whoa! Zane lost!"

Max says, amazed, "Well, it looks like that Aster Phoenix is as good as he says."

Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "He may be a jerk, but man, he really knows his Duel Monsters, Urameshi."

Yusuke states, with a sarcastic tone, "What was your first clue, Sherlock? How he beat Zane's butt?"

Hinata says, nodding her head in agreement with Max, Kuwabara, and Yusuke and in her usual shy tone, "I agree. It's unbelievable."

Hikari thinks in her mind, enraged and shocked, _"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Zane lost! Zane lost to that SOB! When I see Phoenix again, I'm going to rip him a new one!"_

Syrus says, stunned, "I just can't believe that he took out my brother."

Bastion says, plainly, "He can't be beat."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "We'll see about that."

Back in the Kaiba Dome, we find Dartz's new associates walking away from the dome, with Agumon wearing a cloak to hide his appearance and the girls of the group gaining an annoyed scowl on her faces. Earlier as they were leaving, a few 'naughty' guys made some advances on their in front of the boys, angering Inuyasha and Holly. But Melody tells them off, but one of the guys touched someone on the female half-demon's body that they shouldn't be touching, which got her to kick that person in the not so sweet spot as Jaden would say. Allie and Holly then throw the other guys with excellent judo and karate moves into garbage can when they tried to attack them.

Melody says, in a dark annoyed scowl, "Damn it! I can't not believe that there so many low life perverts in this era like the lecherous monk!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "They're lucky that they get to keep their souls intact!"

Light tells Melody, in a dark cold plain tone, "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Melody! Soon they'll be gone and they're won't be any more thugs like them!" Just then, there was a ring in Light's jacket pocket, he reached for his phone, presses the button and he says, "Hello?"

Dartz's voice calls out from the phone, _"Light, I've gotten sense that Sartorius is going to make his move to Duel Academy! I want you, Taichi, Naruto, Inuyasha, and his sisters at Duel Academy, right away!"_

Light nods his head and he says, "Understood, sir!"

Dartz calls out from the phone, _"Allow me to speak with Melody!"_

Light hands the phone to Melody and he says, "Here!"

Melody takes the phone, looks at it with confusion, and she asks, "How could work this thing?"

Allie places the phone to Melody's human ears and she says, "Right there!"

Melody says, in a dark plain tone, "Yes, Master Dartz!"

Dartz calls out from the phone, _"Melody, I want you to use your skills as a Demonic Priestess to camouflage you and your siblings' auras as well as Tai's, Light's, and Naruto's aura, so the senses of the Urameshi triples and Kagome Higurashi can't pick up as well as the senses of the Leaf Village ninjas, Keiko Yukimura, the Tucker twins, and Koenma's spirit detectives that are Duel Academy as we speak!"_

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "That's easy, sir! With that fucking wench's _limited_ senses, it'll be a snap!"

Dartz says, from the phone, _"I'm counting on you, my dear!"_ Soon after, the click was heard and Melody gives the phone back to Light.

Light tells his allies, in a dark serious tone, "Master Dartz has given me, Tai, Naruto, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, our next mission is to do a little spying since he believes that Sartorius is making his move onto Duel Academy!"

Tyler says, in a dark pout, "Oh man! You guys get to go out everytime, while I'm stuck in the palace!"

Holly tells Tyler, with a dark smile, "Don't worry, Tyler! There will be other times for you get your missions!"

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah, don't sweat it, kid! There's a lot of human souls in this world to get your hands on!"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Anyways, we should move out!" Soon after, they walked towards their respectable motorcycles.

Inuyasha's motorcycle was bright red with a matching helmet, while Melody's was yellow, Holly's was blue, Naruto's was bright orange, Light's was pitch black, Michael's was red and black, and Allie's was green and Tyler sat behind Michael holding his waist.

After the helmets were placed on, in which that Inuyasha had some help with his thanks to Naruto, they rode off from the dome.

Now, we find Aster Phoenix, after his victory against Zane, talking with a group of reporters, who are photographing him and interviewing him.

One female reporter tells Aster, "What an impressive win! What's your secret?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile and tone, "Like I tell my fans, winning is easy when you got destiny on your back."

Back in Duel Academy, we find our heroes and heroines, our Digidestined, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, who has a pissed off look in her expression, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama, Sasuke and his fellow Shinobi, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Genki, Izumi, Ryoko, Mia, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and the rest of the Bladebreakers, and Jaden, and their friends watching the after duel interview with Aster Phoenix.

Hikari says, with a low angered tone, "What a fucking jerk."

Keiko tells Hikari, with a whisper in a slight scolding tone, "Kari, keep it down and watch that language! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

Kira says, with a sly tone, "She's just sore that her boyfriend lost."

Hikari tells Kira, with an angered expression and tone, "Shut it, Kira, before I use you as an example on what I'm going to do to that asshole."

Yusuke tells Kira, with a nervous tone, "Sis, I don't think that you want to make Kari mad right now."

Kuwabara whispers to Kira, nodding his head, "Urameshi is right. Kari might not like to get into fights like you and Urameshi, Kira, but she can still kick your butt."

On the meanwhile, on the large television in the room, the female reporter's voice asks Aster, "What about this new deck of yours?"

Aster says, "Well, there is a reason that I revealed it today…" Aster's face is fully displayed on the television and he says, "You see, last week, I pay a visit to Duel Academy and get this, I found a student that totally copied my deck!"

Jaden exclaims, stunned, "What?!"

Ranma says, in an angered tone, "Why that son of a…" Before Ranma could finish, Akane jammed her right elbow onto her fiancé's ribs and she tells him, "Ranma, are you trying to get us in trouble!?"

Sayu says, in an angered tone, "Why that lying jerk!?"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "I wonder who did that?" Soon enough, we find many of Hassleberry's friends, namely our heroes and heroines, sweatdrop from this ditzy comment coming from the mouth of our dino duelist.

Hilary tells Hassleberry, "Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix is accusing Jaden of copying his deck when he copied Jaden's!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and angered, "What?! All right, that did it! No one accused my pal of being a copy cat! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Davis tells Hassleberry, "No joke! That's so a low blow!! Jaden and I have been playing with Elemental Heroes, since we were kids!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "I guess I can't blame him. I mean who doesn't want to be me?"

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Everyone in the whole world, asshole!"_

Ryoko says, angered, "What an egotistic asshole!?"

Kuwabara says, in an annoyed tone, "Okay, that's it! That jerk needs a serious ass-kicking from yours truly."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Get in line, Kuwabara! He accused my best friend of copying his deck, when in reality he copied his!"

Tyson says, in an annoyed tone, "No joke! Who does he think he is?"

Aster then says, with a serious tone, "But before this wanna-be took all of the credit, I had to reveal my deck. You see, this student, who will remain unnamed, has somewhat of a following with hard-core dueling fans. And last thing that I need is some prep school wanna-be taking the credit for my work!"

Mia says, seriously, "What a snob!?"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "It's official. I can't stand this bloke!"

Jordan tells Bastion, with a serious and annoyed tone, "You aren't the only one, Bastion! He accused Jaden of copying his deck when he was the one that copied Jaden's deck! That guy needs to be taken down a few!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "No kidding! Taking credit for someone else's work while making it looks like the other way around! How rude is that?!"

Sayu calls out, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Jaden and Davis have been playing with their Elemental Hero cards since they were a little kid!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Sayu, and that jerk must have only been playing with them probably around this one duel or so!"

Tyson says, seriously, "What an asshole! Famous or not, he needs to be taken down!"

Max nods his head and says, with a very serious tone, "I agree with you, Tyson."

TK says, in a serious tone, "There are many things that I tolerate, but what Aster Phoenix just did one of the lowest things that had to be done." While saying this, TK sends an angered glare at his brother and Sora.

Genki nods her head in agreement with Tenchi and says, "That's right! Accusing Jaden of copying his deck when it is actually him that copied Jaden's!"

Kari says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Genki! Talk about rude!"

Yolei nods his head and says, annoyed, "No joke, Kari! What a major egoistical jerk!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "Now, whatever you like me or not, there is one point that can't be denied: I'm the best and I can't be beat! And to prove it, I'm challenging this school boy! I won't mention his name, but it rhymes with Shaden Shuki!" Everyone then looks directly at Jaden and Aster says, over the televisions, "Do you hear me, Shaden? You know who you are, you card thief! You think that your rip-off deck is so great? Then prove by putting it up against my deck!"

Kino says, in an annoyed tone, "What a jerk!"

Yusuke says, with a snarl, "Okay, I'm really tempted to deck this guy!"

Hikari says, with an angered snarl, "Get in line, bro!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "I think that everyone of us wants to kick Phoenix's ass for his comment."

Ukyo tells Ranma, in her usual tone, "Get in line, Ran-chan!"

Tyson says, with a confidence, "Ha! I know that Jaden will beat the pants off of this jerk! Jay will put that sorry asshole in his place!"

Hinata asks Tyson, in her usual tone, "How can you be so sure, guys?"

Tyson tells Hinata, "Jaden's a great guy and one awesome duelist! He's beaten tough opponents! I've seen him in action and I know that he can beat some copycat jerk with an attitude!"

Sakura tells Tyson, nervously, "I'm not so sure, Tyson. I mean, Jaden, with Yusuke's help, only tied with Zane and Aster managed to beat Zane."

Hikari yells at Sakura, angrily, "Would you shut up about that, Sakura?!"

Sakura winches in fear and she thinks in her mind, _"Touché."_

Tyson says, with a confident tone, "Ha! That jerk only got lucky and that's all there is to it!"

Kai tells Tyson, in his flat monotone voice, "You're such a fool, Tyson."

Tyson yells at Kai, annoyed, "What was that, Kai?!"

Kai tells Tyson, in a plain and serious tone, "If you had been paying attention, Aster played the duel flawlessly. He didn't get lucky. He skillfully beat Zane and that means he isn't no pushover."

Sasuke says, in a plain and serious tone, "I have to agree with Kai, Tyson. There's a chance that Jaden may have a tough challenge."

Jaden's friends look at him and Alexis tells Jaden, concerned, "Kai's right, Jay. You might have beaten him once, but now, he is using his real deck."

However, Jaden thinks in his mind, with a wide sly smile on his face, _"This is just the duel I've been looking for! It's time to get my rematch on!"_

Syrus asks, curiously as he watches Jaden gives a wide sly grin and watching Aster's picture on the television intently, "Uh, Jay?"

Sayu tells Syrus, with a sly smile, "Don't even try, Sy. That's exactly Jaden would look when he gets excited for a great and challenging duel."

Kira says, with a wide sly smile, "I think that he is really excited for this challenge, even if the jerk accused him of copying his deck. You should know that about him by now."

Syrus thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Yeah, no kidding."_

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Yeah. But Aster is very good to beat Zane like that and Jaden, with Yusuke's help, only managed to get a tie out of him! Does Jaden stand a chance to win?"_ Keiko places a hand on her chest and she thinks in her mind, _"However, this feeling that I'm getting in Aster's duel with Zane, it felt as if something ominous is coming to Duel Academy."_

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"I can't put my finger on it, but when I watched Aster's duel, I felt this overwhelming surge of energy. What could it be?"_

Mina thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This feeling from Aster's duel! I don't know, but I'm getting the feeling that IT is coming to Duel Academy, just like we predicted!"_

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"It seems like nothing, but I'm getting a terrible feeling that what Koenma is right. There is an evil coming to Duel Academy, in two forces, one of them I'm pretty certain that it's Sartorius and the other I can't make out. I can't be sure why, but I can feel that it is coming. However, I don't know why I'm feeling this way."_

Hikari tells Jaden, with a very serious tone, "Jay, you had better make sure that you tear that pretty boy a new one or I will make sure that I do that for you!"

Jaden yelps and says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

Ranma says, a bit fearful of Hikari's tone, "Scary…"

Tyson says, seriously, "No kidding, Chad!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious and scolding tone, "Kari, that wasn't nice! Threatening Jaden like that is way off line!"

Kari tells Hikari, also with a scolding tone, "Keiko's right! I know that you are upset about your boyfriend's lost, but you can't take it out on Jaden!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "That jerk didn't just beat Zane! He made a laughing stock out of him!"

Kira tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "We know that, Kari! And we are pissed off by that jerk, too! However, it doesn't damn well give you the right to take out on Jaden!"

Hikari sighs and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you are right. Sorry, Jay."

Jaden tells Hikari, with a wide smile, "Don't worry, Kari. It's cool."

Tyson asks Kenny, curiously, "Do you think that Jaden stands a chance against Aster, Chief?"

Kenny tells Tyson, while secretly using his laptop, "I'm not sure, Tyson. Jaden's abilities seem to equal Zane's since he and Jaden tied at the final duel that Zane fought in Duel Academy, but Jaden has a unique ability as well as Yusuke, Keiko, and Kagome."

Ray asks Kenny, curiously, "Unique ability?"

Kenny nods his head and he says, with a nod, "Yes. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kagome as we all know have a 'One-Turn-Kill' move."

Yusuke and Kagome think in their mind, coldly, _"All thanks to that asshole of an ex-boyfriend of Yumi's!"_

Kenny says, plainly, "Jaden has some kind of unique 'Miracle Draw' ability, the ability to draw the card that he needs from his deck when the duel has turned against him and at other times that he needs to draw the right card."

Akane says, in a serious tone looking at Ranma's way, "Now, that you've mention it, all of his duels, Ranma seems to have that ability as well."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Ken looks at Davis and TK way and he says, with a sly smile, "And Jaden and Ranma aren't the only ones with the 'Miracle Draw' trick."

Kurama looks at Sayu and he says, "Now, that you mention it! Sayu has that ability as well."

Sayu says, perplexed, "What?"

Yolei says, in a serious tone, "That's right! When Sayu's is going to lose the duel, she draws one card that'll turn the duel around."

Davis says, perplexed, "Really?"

Joe says, in a serious tone, "I've seen it any time that you duel, Davis as well."

Matt looks at TK and he says, "Not to mention, TK as well!"

Max says, looking at Tyson, "The same with Tyson too."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Kenny tells Tyson, with a nod, "That's right, Tyson. In all of the duels that I recorded and kept records of, you seem to have a similar ability to Sayu, Ranma, Davis, TK, and Jaden and when the duel looks like it is going to be in your defeat or turning against you, you draw the right card that you need and play it in the right way. Based on the data that I took of Tyson's duels and I've gotten about Sayu's, Ranma's, Davis's, TK's, and Jaden's duels, it would seem so."

Tyson says, amazed, "Wow. What do you know?"

Bastion asks Kenny, overhearing their conversation, "Kenny, may I take a look at your data and I'm sure to see if I can valid your theory. I've got a lot of information on Jaden and his duels and I can compare that data with the information that you have on Sayu, Ranma, Davis, TK, and Tyson."

Kenny tells Bastion, with a smile, "Sure thing, Bastion! I would be glad too."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Ranma, Sayu, Davis, TK, and Tyson have got the same 'Miracle Draw' ability that Jay has? Well, from what I saw in Sayu's duel with Jordan, I'm not one to doubt that possibility."_

Kira thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"So, Ranma, Davis, TK, Tyson and Sayu might have Jaden's 'Miracle Draw' ability, huh? It seems like that Sayu might have that ability. In her duel with Jordan, when the chips were down, Sayu drew exactly what she needs and turned a near defeat into one awesome victory."_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Ranma, Davis, TK, Tyson, and Sayu might have Jaden's 'Miracle Draw' ability? That's interesting, but it is most likely true. In Sayu's duel with Jordan, she drew the one card that she needed to give her the chance to turn that duel around for victory in her favor."_

Jaden tells Sayu, Ranma, Davis, TK, and Tyson, with a smile, "Wow, guys! I didn't know you were that good, but then again, Sayu, Ranma, Davis, and TK getting to Obelisk Blue just after you guys arrived here shows that you are one awesome duelists and I should know, I dueled you and you tied with me!"

Syrus says, amazed, "Yeah! That was sure a surprise!"

Alexis says, thinking, "Now, that I think about it, you, Ranma, Davis, Tyson, and Yusuke seem a lot alike, Jay."

Yusuke, Jaden, Ranma, Davis, and Tyson ask in unison, with curious tone, "We do?"

Akane says, with a sly smile, "I can name a few ways! You five can sleep late, can eat enough to find a small army, namely bottomless pits, you tend to be quite dense and clueless at time, and you seem to win nearly every duel that you fight with this 'Miracle Draw' ability."

Ranma yells at Akane, annoyed, "I don't eat too much!"

Tyson says, annoyed, "Neither do I! I'm a growing boy!"

Hilary tells Tyson, teasingly, "Growing which way, Tyson?"

Tyson calls out, very annoyed tone in his voice, "Thanks a lot, Hilary! Who's side are you on?!"

TK asks the Bladebreakers, "Do they always tend to be like this?"

Max says, with a smile, "Yep! They fight as if they're a married couple!"

Ukyo says, noticing at Ranma and Akane, "Now, that you mention it! Ranma and Akane fight as if they were married, already!"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "Well, if Ranma wasn't such a pig-headed, stuck-up, show-off, not to mention a jerk…"

Ranma yells at Akane, annoyed, "Hey, watch it, Akane!"

Akane tells Ranma, "It's the truth!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Well, if you weren't so violent with me all the time…"

Ukyo says, rolling her eyes, "Here they go again!"

Ken tells Ukyo, with a smile, "Yep. Ranma and Akane are a lot like Davis and Yolei. They fight at every single chance and argue like no tomorrow!"

Davis says, annoyed, "No we don't!"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "If Davis was a little more 'sensible' and not so much of an soccer crazy dope…!"

Davis yells at Yolei, annoyed, "That's that!"

Kari slaps her forehead and he says, "Oh boy!"

Jun tells Kari, drolly, "Nice going, Kari." As Yolei and Davis start their arguing, Ranma and Akane start to get into their classic tongue match while other members of our heroes and heroines are worried about Jaden's upcoming duel with Aster Phoenix.


	83. A New Breed of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: Jordan Rhodes, Karen Higurashi, and Ganryu Masaki belongs to BEWK! Plus, the duel between Jaden and Aster goes to Michael the Archangel

**Chapter 83: A New Breed of Heroes**

After Aster's global declare to challenge Jaden, we find Sasuke Uchiha lying on his bed, in his room, which was in the Obelisk Blue dorms, while looking in his grasp a Leaf ninja headband, which belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, when he lived in the Leaf Village.

Sasuke looks at the headband, thinking, _"It's been a year, since I've seen Naruto! It's partly my fault for Naruto's leaving as it is with Sakura's and Kakashi's. Naruto knew what was it like to be alone, like I did, and I had to belittle him the way that I did, even though it is true. True, he may be a fool and a loser, but at least that he tried to work really hard, with a little help from the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. I was even surprised that someone like Naruto could even control the Nine-Tailed Fox. My relationship or rivalry with Naruto began in the Ninja Academy, when we were kids. I've tried to be the best, so one day that I'll be strong enough to kill my brother, Itachi, and avenge my fallen clan, while Naruto did work hard, but ended up as a dead last, when we graduated. Then, we were placed in Squad seven with Sakura, who wanted to be 'my girlfriend' and was VERY annoying! Naruto and I were always competing against each other. As time passed, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura started to grow on me as much as I hated to admit, but I thought of Naruto as if he was my second brother. Then, during the Chunin Exams, Leaf Village rogue ninja, Orochimaru came back to place his Curse Mark on my neck and tried to 'seduce' me with power to avenge my clan. When Naruto saved Sakura, while I was injured from my fight with Gaara of the Sand, I was started to get a little jealous of him. I wondered how a dead last was able to take down something that I, the number one student and last of the Uchihas, couldn't defeat. Then, my brother came back to the village and in my life, again, and wanted Naruto, without knowing the reason why, which was to get the Nine-Tailed Fox. I went to attack Itachi, wanting to kill him, but I couldn't he was too strong and placed me in his Mangekyou Sharingan. Later, with the help of Lady Hokage, I was revived and went on many adventures, where I was beat down by every rogue ninja and it's Naruto that saves the day. My jealously towards Naruto had grew more and more until I challenged him to a fight, where I was confident that he'll never make a mark on my forehead. Of course, Sakura tried to get in the way and Kakashi stops the fight. I was so angry that Naruto was starting to get too strong and I wanted power so badly that I abandoned the Leaf Village. Naruto tried to stop me as we resumed our fight that was started at the hospital in the Leaf Village. The fight went from my, to Naruto's, since he had the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, while I had Orochimaru's curse mark. I was going to finish off Naruto to calm the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan like my brother did, since it needs an amazing sacrifice, like a dear friend, but I chose not to do it my brother's way. So, I went to Orochimaru's place for power and I've trained under him for two and a half years, knowing full well that he wanted my body for his Eternal Life Jutsu. I met up with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato, knowing that they've come to get me back, but I was far too strong for them, especially when I knew for the first time about Naruto's secret. I wanted more power to defeat my brother. When Orochimaru didn't have anything to teach me, I killed him, when he tried to take my body. Then, I formed a squad called the Snake to help me find my brother. After finding Itachi, we fought, while using every jutsu that we knew, and in the end I killed him. After I've lost consciousness, I was rescued by Madara Uchiha, the first Uchiha that has ever activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and was told about it was him that helped Itachi kill off the Uchiha clan. Madara also told me that Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan under the upon the orders of the Leaf Village. At first, I was doubtful, but Madara continues, explaining that the only four that know the truth are Danzo, the Third Hokage, Homura and Koharu, the two elders from Konoha. After hearing his story, I renamed my former team to the Hawk with one purpose to destroy the Leaf Village starting with the elders. I've captured the Eight-Tailed beast and went an all out attack on the Leaf Village, but it ended up with Naruto saving everyone, again. After everything that I've done, Sakura, Kakashi, and especially Naruto, had forgiving me, even when the villagers haven't. Then as months passed, things between Naruto and me were back to normal and it got worse. Namely, I kept belittling Naruto, saying that he'll never beat me and he only beat me with the Nine-Tailed Fox's power as always."_ Sasuke increased his grip on the headband and he thinks, with a little tear from his eye, _"Damn it! I shouldn't have done that! It's my fault! I allowed Sakura to belittle Naruto and started to be a little cold to her, because she called Naruto a 'demon' comparing him with the Nine-Tailed Fox. I knew that she didn't mean it. Naruto, where are you!?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside of the mysterious room with white marble walls and floors with Sartorius sitting down in front of the white marble table looking down at his Tarot cards, we find Aster Phoenix walking up behind him.

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Wise choice."

Aster tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "Yeah, you were right. I have to beat that Jaden kid. It's the only way. My entire career is on the line here!"

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Glad that you agree, but it wasn't my idea. This rivalry was decided by the hands of fate."

Aster tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "That may be true. But we already know that fate has already chosen me to be the best."

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Your pride serves both as strength and a weakness. Now, bring me your deck! I would like to peer through the doors of destiny." Aster hands his deck to Sartorius, he puts into one hand, his eyes gives off a bright violet glow, and sinister purple energy goes into Aster's deck.

Aster asks Sartorius, curiously, "Well?"

Sartorius tells Aster, as he returns Aster's deck to him, "It seems you already knew the future."

Aster says, with a confident sly smile, "Then you don't have to wish me luck." Soon enough, Aster walk off to his transport that will take him to Duel Academy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Duel Academy harbor, we find Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte standing in the, while shivering in the cold.

Bonaparte says, in annoyed and shivering tone, "I'm freezing my crowsons here! Where's Aster, already? He better not has stood us up again!"

Crowler says, in a shivering tone, "All I know is that I've lost all feeling in my legs!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While up in the clouds in a plane, we find Aster putting on his sky board, goggles, and parachute bag on his back.

The pilot calls out, "Alright, Mr. Phoenix, we've reached the target!"

Aster replies, "Yep!" Just then, the door opened and Aster jumps off the plane and sky surfs his way to Academy Island.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Bastion's room at the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Bastion Misawa, Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana, Ryoko Lyon, Kenny, with his laptop open, and Kurama were assembling by Bastion's computer with Bastion by it, while Jaden and Tyson were just lying on the bed, with Tyson's feet by Jaden's head and the same with Jaden's feet.

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "According to my research, there isn't a sport that Aster Phoenix hasn't mastered."

Kenny nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Plus, there's more…he's got a high IQ and a photographic memory."

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "I've got a photographic memory too…when I remember to reload the film!"

Ryoko says, plainly, "Too easy!"

Jaden and Tyson yawned loudly as their friends, old and new, looked at him and Tyson says, in a plain tone, while shuffling his deck, "We'll you guys chill out! If you want, I have some homework that needs some finishing! Otherwise, cool it with the spy mission."

Keiko tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "This is important, Jaden! We're trying to figure out Aster's weakness and so far there is none."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Keiko, you're taking all the fun out of this, sis."

Tyson says, with a smile of his own, "No joke, Tyson!"

Hilary states, in a droll tone, "They are so alike."

Dizzi says, in a droll tone, _"What gave it away? The fact that they aren't taking this seriously."_

Jaden and Tyson yawned in unison as they lay down and Jaden says, sleepily, "You just got to love these Ra Yellow beds…"

Everyone of Jaden's and Tyson's friends sighs in annoyance and Keiko says, plainly, "You're right, Hilary! They are so alike."

Syrus looked out the window to see a phoenix figure coming down, what he doesn't know if that 'phoenix figure' was Aster Phoenix coming down from the sky. Aster pulled the cord, which brought his parachute out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, another plane with the mark of Paradius on the side is seen flying in the air, in the cockpit is Michael and Allie flying the plane. With Light, Tai, Agumon, and Naruto put on their parachutes and goggles, with Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, in their modern clothing and half demon forms, looking at them with blank looks.

Inuyasha asks, in a dark curious tone, "Uh! What are those things that you're putting on!?"

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You see, us humans have a sport in this time called Sky Diving, you put on a parachute bag and you jump from a plane."

Holly yells out, surprised, "Jump! You're kidding!"

Naruto says, with a dark smile, "Yeah, but you have to pull on the cord of your bag to open the parachute, so you'll land safely."

Tai notions at the two parachute bags and he says, "Those are yours!"

Michael calls out from the cockpit, "Okay, guys, we've reached our target!" Inuyasha and his sisters placed their parachutes and goggles on with help from Tai and Allie, who got out of the cockpit to help Melody and Holly. Tai and Naruto got out their sky-driving boards.

Michael yells out, "Are you guys ready?"

Naruto replies, "Yep!" Tai looks at Inuyasha, who was shaking a bit, Holly, and Melody and he asks Inuyasha, with a dark sly smile, "You're not scared about jumping aren't you?"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone with a hint of darkness, "Feh!? Me scared!? Unlikely!? In case, you haven't notice, kid, I've killed and faced many demons, before, when I was with that traitorous bitch and my so-called friends! So, what makes you think that I'm scared of doing a human's sport!?" Just then, the door opened to Inuyasha's shock and he thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Humans in this time can come up with the most dangerous things!"_

Light, Tai, Agumon, and Holly jumps off the plane to Inuyasha's shock, Naruto and Melody jumps, afterwards, while pulling Inuyasha out of the plane. While in the air, Inuyasha screamed in fear, while Tai and Naruto sky surf their way to Academy Island.

While falling, Light looks at Inuyasha, who was falling and screaming at the same time, and he calls out, "Inuyasha, relax! The current in this altitude will slow down your falling!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a fearful tone, "Why the hell do you humans have to create this 'Sky-Driving' thing!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Duel Academy card shop, we find a male figure, which appeared to be a thief wearing a duel disc and a brown coat, with tan pants, with a helmet with and goggles. Grabbing a bag full of booster packs and he says, with a sly smile, "Jackpot!"

Soon after, we see him leaving the school, thinking that he's won, except just then, a dark laugh was heard, which made Inuyasha, Melody and the thief turn to see a monster that's revealed to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (ATK: 600/DEF: 800) on top of Duel Academy. Just then, the male activated his duel disc to duel…which was followed by an explosion and the thief screamed as he fell to the ground.

Soon after, Aster Phoenix hovering over the thief's body was wide-eyed shocked and horrified while shuffling through a deck of cards in his hand.

Aster says, with a nasty sneer, "If you want free cards, then here! They won't be much use to you in jail!" Aster throws the deck of cards on the stunned person's stunned form, who is twitching and has the look of horror in his eyes.

Soon after, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke using their ninja super-speed appear first on the scene.

Sakura yells out, angrily, "Okay! Who is the wise guy?! I need my beauty sleep, you know!"

Hinata gasps, points to Aster, and says, in her shy tone, "Isn't that…?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Aster Phoenix."

Aster looks at Sasuke and states, with his sly smile, "Well, what do you know? Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. What's someone like you doing in these parts?"

Sasuke states, with a serious and plain tone, "What is it to you?"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone, "Nothing really. And besides, this isn't why I'm here."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Your challenge to Jaden Yuki." Just then Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Genki, Izumi, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Kai, Ray, Daichi, Jaden, Davis, Sayu, Bastion, Ryoko, Mia, and Syrus, and Yusuke, Kagome, Hikari, Keiko, Kira, Kuwabara and Kurama, along with Crowler and Bonaparte from the harbor, arrive.

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Okay, what's the deal!? Where's the creep, who woke me up in the middle of the night!?"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "What in the hell is the idea?! Who's the ass that screaming their head off when we are trying to get ready for some sleep?!"

Kira calls out, annoyed, "Somebody who is getting their ass kicked!"

Daichi says, annoyed, "That's for sure!"

Aster says, amazed and with his sly smile and tone, "Wow! The infamous Yusuke Urameshi, the most notorious street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High, is here as well as Kagome Higurashi AKA the Sick Girl and Tyson Granger and the rest of the G-Revelations? My, this school attaches quite the crowd."

Yusuke and Kagome think in their minds, in a cold annoyed tone, _"I really hate that rep!"_

Kuwabara yells out, looking at Aster, "Hey, it is that Aster Phoenix kid!"

Yusuke tells Kuwabara, annoyed, "We can see that Kuwabara!"

Daichi looks at Aster and yells out, angrily, "You!? Haven't you caused enough trouble, already, Aster Phoenix!?"

Bonaparte calls out, annoyed, "So, I've got icicles on my eyebrows for nothing?!"

Kira tells Bonaparte, with an annoyed tone, "Why don't you keep it down, short stuff?!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "No joke!"

Sayu tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "You've got some nerve to show your face here!"

Aster tells Sayu, with a sly smile and tone, "And why is that?"

Tyson calls out, angrily, "You damn well know why?!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone in her voice, "You've got some nerve to accuse Jaden of copying your deck when you are the one that copied his!"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "No joke, jackass! And on national television, no less!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Not to mention, humiliating Zane!"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone and a sly grin, "What can I say? That's my true deck and that's all there is too it!"

Davis calls out, angrily, "Cut the crap, Phoenix! You were just jealous of Jaden and you pulled that stunt on purpose!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Not quite, kid. Don't knock it until you are a pro, rookie."

Davis thinks in his mind, _"All right, this jerk is starting to really piss me off!"_

Syrus then points to the thief lying on the ground and asks, curiously, "Who is that guy?"

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Him? He is just some punk that thought that crime would pay. Turns out he was wrong." Soon after, Ukyo, Bastion, Syrus, and Ryoko run over to him.

Ukyo puts her fingers on his neck and she says, seriously, "He is alive, but I think that he is in a comatose state."

Syrus says, nodding his head in agreement, "I'll say, Ukyo. It looks like that he knocked him out cold."

Bastion yells out, demandingly, "What did you do to him?"

Aster ignores Bastion's question and Aster asks Jaden, with a sly grin and tone, "Hey, Jaden! How you've been, bro?!"

Genki yells out, angrily, "Hey, answer Bastion's question, jerk!"

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "Genki's right, Aster! Now, fess up!"

Ranma says, annoyed, "Before things get ugly if you know what we mean!"

Aster tells Jaden and Kento, with a cool sly grin and tone, "Whoa! Slow down! Save it for the duel!"

Bonaparte tells Aster, in his French accent and tone, "Bonjouer, Monsieur Phoenix! I am Chancellor Bonaparte!" Bonaparte motions to Crowler and he says, plainly and lowly, "And here is my personal assistant." Crowler yelps in shocked and annoyance at Bonaparte's 'antics'.

Aster tells Bonaparte, "Sorry, pal, but I'm not supposed to talk to managers. All business deals go through my agent. Guys like me don't have time to deal with the little people." Bonaparte gives out a loud growl of annoyance and Crowler looks at Bonaparte with a serious look.

Crowler tells Bonaparte, plainly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are both of us are in charge here?"

Aster passes Jaden and he tells him, with a serious tone, "I'll see you bright and early for our duel! Oh, by the way, other than your friends, there are no spectators!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "No spectators?"

Tenten asks, perplexed, "Why would he not allow others to watch him duel?"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "You see, I'm a pro! People pay for me to see me duel! There is no way that I'm going to give a free show to a group of amateurs!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Amateurs?!"

Ranma says, cracking his knuckles, "I'm about to mess up pretty boy here!"

Daichi tells Kento, while cracking his knuckles as well, "Get in line, Ranma."

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "That's not cool, bro! A lot of the students here look up to you and you are going to say that they can watch you duel?! Come on!"

Sayu tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "No kidding, Jay! How selfish can you get?! You've got plenty of fans, here, through I don't know why a person like you would have fans!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! That so not fair, Phoenix!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "I agree, Sakura! That's just stuck up and selfish even for an egotistical jerk like you!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Are you for real?" Aster gives a loud amused laugh and he says, with a sly smile and tone, "You've got a lot to learn about the biz, boys and girls." Aster then walks away for our heroes and heroines, who have serious, angered, and annoyed looks on their faces.

Ranma says, angrily, "Okay, that's it!" Just as Ranma was going to give Aster a piece of his mind, Akane held him back, and she tells Ranma, "Ranma, this isn't the time!"

Crowler calls out, worriedly, "Wait! Aster!"

Bonaparte states, begging tone in his voice, "What about this agent?!"

Crowler yells out, worriedly, "We have business to discuss!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Those two are pathetic! If Naruto was here, I'll be rolling on the ground if he sees this! Naruto is a fool and a loser, but he is far better in character and as a duelist than him! Personally, I'm surprised that he managed to control that creature living inside of him! I was surprised to learn that Naruto had the Nine-Tailed Fox, the creature that the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to stop, inside of him, sealed by the Fourth Hokage, but then again, it explains where he gets that unusual fearful power inside of him. I'm surprised that someone like Naruto could control it, but compared to those pathetic idiots, if they had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, the fox would take control of those weaklings in no time."_

Ukyo yells out, perplexed and annoyed, "What does Aster Phoenix mean by that?"

Kira says, annoyed, "He is just a damned jerk."

Kai says, with a serious and plain tone, "Yes, he is. However, he is a very talented and famous 'jerk'."

Akane whispers to Ranma, who was looking at Aster's deck pouch, curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Ranma whispers back, serious tone, "I'm getting a weird feeling from him. More specifically his deck."

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I think I know what Ranma is talking about. I've felt it too ever since he got here. I'm sensing a weird aura coming from his deck and I'm not sure that it is friendly."_ While Aster goes off to find somewhere to sleep for the night before the duel, he and the others don't know is that Hiei is watching, unnoticed, from a nearby tree.

(**The following morning; within Obelisk Arena**)

That following morning, we find Genki, Izumi, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Tyson and his friends, our Digidestined, except for Tai, Sayu, Jaden's friends, Chazz, Alexis, Jordan, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Syrus, Naruto and his fellow seven Shinobi, and Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Kira, Kuwabara, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina sitting down in the stands as Jaden, with a duel disc that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, starts to enter into the room.

Kuwabara whispers to Hiei, "Hey, short stuff, I thought that you were interested in duels like these!"

Hiei replies, in a low tone, "I'm not, fool. The only reason that I'm here is because of the weird aura that I sense."

Kuwabara asks Hiei, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I know exactly what Hiei means! I'm sensing a mysterious new aura and I think I know where it is coming from!"_

Akane says, concerned, "I hope that Jaden will be okay."

Kari asks her friends, "Do you think that Jaden has a chance against Aster Phoenix?"

Yolei tells Kari, with a smile, "That guy is a poser! He might have beaten Zane Truesdale, but Jaden can't be beat by someone who copied his deck!"

Ken tells Yolei, concerned, "Well, Aster's Elemental Hero deck is somewhat different than Jaden's deck, including with that Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Recharge, and Destruction of Destiny cards. And he used them masterfully! Even Jaden has proven to be good, Aster has won tons of pro-level duels!"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Ken's right! Jaden might have a real challenge, since Aster defeated Zane and Jaden tied with Zane."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey gang!" Everyone turns to see Jesse Anderson, Aaron and Moon Lee, as well as Kagome's 'former' friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, three other people walking towards them.

The first was a teenage girl around the age of 14, with brown hair, tied to a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, that covered her pink shirt, blue jeans, as well as yellow sneakers.

The second was a teenage boy around the age of 14, with white spiky hair, similar to Davis's, and green. He was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, which covered his red shirt, grey jeans as well as yellow sneakers.

The third and final was a girl, who was around the age of 15, with blonde hair, in the same style as Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist with brown eyes. He was short for his age, an inch shorter than Syrus with a Ra Yellow blazer, which covered his green shirt, black jeans as well as yellow sneakers.

Mina says, with a smile, "Hey Jesse!"

Catherine sends a cold angered scowl at Aaron and Moon and she says, coldly, "Who invited you two!?"

Kagome sends a cold glare at her 'former' friends and she says, in a cold annoyed tone, "More especially the three of you!"

Jesse tells Catherine, "Actually, I've invited them, since Jaden counts me as a friend and he has already counted them as friends."

Yusuke and Kagome notices the brown haired girl and they says, shocked, "Karen!"

Kira asks, curiously, "Karen, where were you!? We couldn't find you anywhere!?"

Sakura tells the white haired boy, "And the same for you, Ganryu!"

Ganryu says, nervously, "Hey, cousin Sakura!"

Karen says, with a kind tone, "I was trying to find you guys as well!"

Davis notices the short girl and he says, amazed, "Tiara!"

Joe asks Davis, "You know her?"

TK says, with a smile, "She's a good friend of Davis and mine!" TK thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Not to mention a part of our spirit detective team, along with Karen and Ganryu!"_

Ryoko tells Syrus, looking at Tiara, "Wow, looks like you're not the shrimp of this group anymore."

Tiara gains a red anime mark on her forehead and she says, annoyed, "Shrimp!"

Davis and TK thinks in their mind, worriedly, _"Uh oh! You just had to say the 'S' word around Tiara, did you, Ryoko!"_

Tiara yells at Ryoko, angrily, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I'D BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU BITCH!?" Just as Ryoko was going to talk back, Davis goes to Tiara and he says, nervously, "Tiara, Ryoko didn't mean any of that! She was only kidding!"

TK tells Ryoko, in a serious tone, "A word from the wise, don't talk about anything that relates to Tiara's height! She's quite sensitive about it!"

Alexis says, nervously, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind!"

Jordan says, worriedly, "Oh wow! She's scary!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "We can do the introductions after Jay kicks that poser Phoenix's ass to kick to next week!"

Karen notices the coldness from Yusuke's voice and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Oh no! Koenma was right about this! Yusuke and Kagome are under the control of this Sartorius asshole! Koenma already told us about how Sartorius played a part on breaking up Inuyasha and Kagome as well as Yusuke and Keiko, just to get Yusuke and Kagome under his control! Well, that jerk is going to pay!"_

When Jaden comes onto the dueling platform, Alexis says, worriedly, "They are about to start."

Hassleberry calls out to Jaden, "Your back-up troops are right here, Sarge!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "Crush that jerk, Jay!"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "Davis means that literately, Jay!"

Ranma calls out, seriously, "Yeah, pal, no mercy to that jerk or I will kick your butt!"

Akane tells Ranma, with a sly smile and tone, "Nice words of encouragement, Ranma."

Ranma tells Akane, with a sly smile and tone of his own, "Yeah, I thought so, Ranma."

Keiko notices someone was missing and she asks, curiously, "Do you know where Kari is? She was just here."

Yusuke, Kagome, and Kira become nervous, look at each other, and Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Oh no! She wouldn't!"

Kira tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "Knowing how much pissed off that she got when Aster humiliated Zane, I would think yes!"

Keiko, knowing what the Urameshi siblings and Kagome were implying, yells out, stunned, "Oh no! She wouldn't!"

Yusuke, Kagome, and Kira tell Keiko in unison, "She would!"

Chazz overhears them and he asks, in his usual snobbish tone, "What are you, dweebs, yapping about now?"

Kuwabara yells at Chazz, annoyed, "Nothing that you should know, punk!"

Kira and Yusuke rise from their seats and TK asks, seeing them, "Where are you, two, going? The duel is about to start."

Yusuke tells TK, nervously, "We…We'll be right back!" Soon enough, the two of them started to rush out of the stands as quickly as they can.

As the others watch them leave, Ranma asks, perplexed, "What's was that all about?"

Mimi replies, perplexed as her friend, "Maybe they had to hit the lavatory."

Sora tells Mimi, annoyed, "In the middle of a duel?! Yeah, right, Mimi!"

Jaden then looks at his deck and says, silently, "Come on, boys. We can do it."

Just then a pair of familiar female voices calls out in unison, "Aster! Aster! We love Aster! Yes, we do! We love Aster! How about you?!" Jaden looks up in confusion, sees Aster waving to his right, and everyone looks to see Mindy and Jasmine pinning over the Pro Duelist.

Kagome says, annoyed, "You are kidding me!"

Mindy yells out, pinning over Aster, "He waved at me!"

Jasmine calls out, pinning over Aster, "He totally winked at me!"

They look at each other, annoyed, and tell each other at the same time, annoyed, "It was me! In your dreams!"

Tenten says, annoyed, "Yuck!"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "How pathetic."

Syrus says, annoyed, "They are supposed to be on our side."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Rotten traitors. They see a cute guy and they go all out on him. How pathetic."

Hinata says, in a sneer unlike her with a hint of coldness, "Look who's holding the kettle black, Billboard Brow!" Sakura winces at Hinata's harsh words as Neji shook his head in disappointment.

Kai notices this and they think in his mind, curiously, _"What was that all about!?"_

Yolei says, shaking her head, "I might have been boy-crazy before Ken became my boyfriend, but I never would ditch my friends just because of a cute boy."

Davis, TK, and Kari give a sly grins and Davis states, slyly, "Oh, really?"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Cut that out, Davis!"

Ukyo tells everyone, with a smile, "Don't worry, Alexis and I will talk to them."

Alexis nods her head and says, seriously, "Right. We will talk some sense into them."

Just then Ranma and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Oh no, you don't!" Just then everyone blocked Alexis's and Ukyo's path.

Neji tells Alexis and Ukyo, with a serious tone, "You can't fool us, girls!"

Kagome says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, you two just want to sit by Aster!"

Alexis sits back down with a blush on her cheeks and coughs. Bonaparte calls out through the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Aster Phoenix, one of the biggest stars of our time!"

Crowler growls and says, annoyed, "With an ego to match."

On the meanwhile, Dartz's new henchmen, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, in their half-demon forms, Naruto, Light, Tai, and Agumon, walked inside the building through the bottom, while Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Naruto casted a genjutsu and charms from Melody's Demonic Priestess magic to protect them from being sensed by Yusuke and his sisters, Jaden, Davis, and TK, especially Kagome and Sakura, since Sakura could sense a genjutsu a mile away.

Inuyasha says, in a dark serious tone, "The scent of that rotten asshole stops right here!"

Holly points at Aster and he says, "And it's coming from him!"

Naruto says, amazed, "It's Aster Phoenix!"

Melody says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, I'm picking up a nasty smell from him!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark plain tone, "And it's from Sartorius as well!"

A janitor wearing white working nearby is talking on a cell phone and he says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. The duel is about to start."

On the other side of the line is Sartorius on a speak phone and he says, with an evil smile, "And then it is only a matter of time that we will acquire our latest member. Jaden Yuki. Afterwards, I'll move to capture the other 'Chosen Duelists' Daisuke Motomiya. For when young Jaden and Daisuke loses, they will see the light!" Sartorius stands on his feet and he says, with an evil smile, "Everyone does, eventually." Back to Obelisk Arena, Aster and Jaden were facing each other and Aster puts his deck into his duel disc causing a slight purple aura to come from it, which is sensed by Keiko, Davis, TK, Ranma, Mina, Kino, Karen, Ganryu, Tiara, Hiei, Sasuke, Neji, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, _"What the heck? What was that creepy aura that I just felt?"_

Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There is a big stink and it is coming down there somewhere."_

Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I think Hiei and I were right. There is a mysterious aura coming from Aster's deck and it isn't friendly."_ When Kurama looks at Hiei, he just gives a slight nod and closes his eyes.

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, "This…feeling! I'm feeling that there's something wrong here!"

Mina tells Keiko, seriously and mentality, _**"Lady Keiko, Aster Phoenix is carrying with him the same aura as the power that Sartorius has!"**_

Keiko yells out, shocked, _**"What!?"**_

Yami Keiko's voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Mina's right! I can recognize this stench a mile away and it's same as those three assholes, Tyku, Reginald, and Rose!"**_

Keiko says, in an angered tone, _**"Damn it! That would mean that Sartorius knows now that Jaden's a 'Chosen Duelist' and if he loses the duel then he'll be brainwashed like Yusuke and Kagome!"**_

Sakura whispers to Sasuke, seeing his serious look, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke tells Sakura, in a whisper, "Tell the others to keep their eyes open for anything weird or suspicious, Sakura."

Neji whispers, with a serious tone, with his Byakugan activated, "Sasuke's right. There is a nasty aura, but I'm not sure where it is coming from. Keep your eyes open."

Just then the spirit of Winged Kuriboh comes out of its card and Jaden asks Kuriboh, silently, "What's up, pal?" Kuriboh chirps while pointing to Aster like the little fairy monster was giving Jaden a warning. Jaden tells Kuriboh, silently and reassuringly, "Don't worry, pal. I know that he is tough and very good, but we beat him once and we can do it, again. It's all good. However…" Jaden uses his new senses to detected the purple glow and he thinks in his mind, _"There's something up with Aster's deck and it's not exactly friendly!"_

Aster thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'll show him what a deck of real heroes can do!"_ On the meanwhile, what they and everyone else didn't realize is that Hikari was hiding near the dueling platform, ready to pound Aster for his defeat of her boyfriend, Zane, and what he said about her good friend, Jaden, begin a 'fraud'. Hikari prepares to strike when Yusuke and Kira appear and tackle her to the ground, hard.

Everyone that can looks to the source of the voice to see Yusuke and Kira holding back their elder twin sibling and she yells out, angrily, "Let me go! Let me go! I want to give that bastard a piece of mind or my fist for what he has done!"

Kira tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Not this time, sis! We are just as pissed off as you are, but you are not going do this! Let Jaden kick his ass!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "He has no right to duel Jaden! He's nothing, but low down, egoistical, back-stabbing, self-centered, SOB that deserves to kick back into the juniors where he belongs! He is a no talent asshole that thinks he is so great!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Well, let Jay prove that he is the loser that he truly is. But he can't do that if you break him in half!"

Aster asks Jaden, a bit annoyed at Hikari, "What's her problem?"

Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "Well, bro, you just pissed her off by defeating Zane. She was a student with him during my first year and his final year here. plus, she's Zane's girlfriend."

Aster says, in a rare surprised tone, "Whoa! No way! Zaney's girlfriend!"

Jaden nods his head and he says, " Yeah, and you never want to make her mad."

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly tone, "Is that supposed to scare me?" As Yusuke and Kira pull an enraged Hikari away, she slams her right fist into the stands creating an impression in the barrier between the stands and the stage, and greatly cracking the barrier causing Aster to become wide-eyed with surprise, which is quite rare.

Crowler slaps his right hand on her head and says, in disbelief, "Not again! That girl and that unusual strength of hers!"

Bonaparte asks Crowler, "Why don't you punish her or something?"

Crowler tells Bonaparte, with a serious tone, "Trust me, Bonaparte. Messing with Hikari Urameshi, sister to Yusuke and Kira Urameshi, isn't something that you want to do. She isn't rebellious trouble-maker like her two siblings are rumored to be, but when you get her mad, she can be very dangerous. She especially hates bullies, especially Obelisks picking on Slifers. If she finds an Obelisk picking on a Slifer, you are most likely to find them in two places: The infirmary or the trash can and they are not in a good way. Rumor has it that she can crush steel with her bare hands."

Bonaparte yelps in shock and he says, lowly, "No wonder you don't make her mad."

Crowler tells Bonaparte, seriously, "No joke, Bonaparte."

Aster thinks in her mind, _"Okay, that was a surprise!"_ However, Hikari breaks free from the grip of her two siblings, but before she charges Aster, Mina and Kino appears, through super-speed, make it through the crowd and one well-placed karate chop from Mina, enhanced with her demon and spirit energy, knocks Hikari into unconsciousness. Before Hikari could fall to the ground, Yusuke and Kira catch her by the shoulders.

As Yusuke and Kira carry Hikari on their shoulders back to the stands, with Mina and Kino following, Alexis sighs and says, solemnly, "That's Kari for you."

Chazz nods his head and says, with a sigh, "No joke. When she is mad, she is like an unstoppable tank and there is no reasoning with her."

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "You should know, Chazz. You've got the scars to prove it."

Chazz tells Syrus, annoyed, "Thanks for reminding me, twerp!"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "It seems she hasn't changed ever since our younger days. Kari isn't like Yusuke or Kira, but when she gets mad, she can scare even them with what she does, especially to bullies."

TK tells Keiko, a bit nervously, "I believe you, Keiko."

Yolei tells Keiko, nervously, "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Davis nods his head and says, "No kidding, Yolei." After the unconsciousness Hikari was put in the stands with her brother, sister, and their friends, Yusuke and Kira sit down on either side of her to make sure she didn't try anything when she woke up.

Jaden tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Okay, Aster, with that done and over with, it is time to roll up those sleeves and get your game on!"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Please, I won't even break a sweat! You are going down, man!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, there is only one way to find out!" Jaden and Aster activate their duel discs, their life-point counters displays 8000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's do this!" the two duelist say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 8000

Jaden: 8000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "Check this out! Look familiar! It's Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Guess I will let you off the hook for now."

Bastion says, amazed, "This is incredible. Now, Jaden has to face some of his favorite monsters."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Bastion! It's like Jaden is dueling himself!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah, but I know that Jaden will take out that poser!"

Genki cheers out, "Go get him, Jaden!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Pretty sweet move. But watch this!" Jaden looks at the card that he drew and says, "Not bad." Jaden puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Polymerization!"

As a fusion vortex appears on the field, Syrus calls out, excitedly, "Yes, time for some fusion action!"

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "Now, the Sarge can summon some high-level soldiers to the field!"

Kira says, lowly, "Yes."

Jaden calls out, "Now, I fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix! So, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman come on down!" The two named monsters appear on the field, go into the fusion vortex, and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, with a smile, "All right, Wingman, attack with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman launches a beam of flames from its dragon right hand, it slams into Aster's Clayman, and it is destroyed. Jaden then calls out, "And that's not all! Thanks to Wingman's super-power, you lose life-points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points! Take it away, Wingman!" Flame Wingman fires a beam of flames into Aster and he yells out in shock as he loses 800 life-points. When the attack is over, he growls in annoyance.

Jaden displays a spell card with a picture of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman rushing towards a burning building, where a group of people are calling for help, and he says, with a sly grin, "But, why stop there!? I activate my spell flame rush!"

Aster asks, curiously, "What's that do?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's simple, it lets my monster attack again!"

Aster says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Jaden calls out, "Go flame wing man set Aster's world a blaze!" Then, Flame Wingman fires another beam of flames into Aster and he yells out in shock as he loses 2100 more life-points.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Well, it looks like the pro took the first blow."

Current Score:

Aster: 5100

Jaden: 8000

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Lucky shot. But that's all about to change." Aster puts the card that he drew in the spell/trap slots and he states, "Guess what I just drew?!"

Jaden asks Aster, perplexed, "How should I know?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly tone, "Because it is the same thing that you just played! Polymerization!" Just then a fusion vortex appears behind Aster and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock.

Bastion states, annoyed, "Oh, please. Why don't you play something original?"

Sayu says, annoyed, "Yeah, something that Jaden hasn't already played!"

Hilary says, annoyed, "No kidding, Sayu! What a copycat!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Like you, I'm fusing my Avian and my Burstinatrix, but unlike you, I'm summoning my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Soon after, the two named monsters go into the fusion vortex and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! I was hoping that I would see him again! This is so cool!"

Aster tells Jaden, seriously, "Oh, really? How this for cool? Attack!" Phoenix Enforcer gains a rainbow sphere of energy around his body and he attacks while Flame Wingman counterattacks, but when the attack slams into Phoenix Enforcer, the shockwave destroys Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer survived.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold it! It should have been a tie!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "One small problem, it can't be destroyed in battle."

Yuka says, nervously, "Yeah! Thanks to that ability it has."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Way to one up me."

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "What did you expect? Our decks are similar, not equal."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Huh?"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "What does he mean?"

Kenny tells Tyson, in a logical tone, "I think that he is implying that his deck is superior to Jaden's."

Tyson jumps out of his seat and calls out, angrily, "Okay, that's it!"

Kai tells Tyson, in a very annoyed tone, "Would you sit down, already!?" Tyson yelp in fear as he obeyed Kai's order.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Think of our decks as a mirror, they reflect who we are and what motives our actions."

Jaden asks Aster, curiously, "Come on, do you really have to go so deep?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "That rests my case. In simple terms, my deck is better!"

Sayu calls out, annoyed, "What a real jerk!"

Yolei says, annoyed, "No joke! Jaden's deck is way better than that jerk's!"

Ranma says, seriously, "That's right! And Jay's going to teach that lesson to that creep the hard way."

Hikari's voice calls out, annoyed, "Yeah! It has been through a lot more than that poser!" Everyone looks to see Hikari has woken up and with one cross look on her face.

Keiko says, nervously, "Kari, you are awake!"

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Yeah! And I didn't like it when my family and the Tucker twins stopped me from giving that ass a piece of my mind!"

Kira tells Hikari, in a serious tone, "Sorry, sis, but we didn't want you to ruin the good reputation, outside of your 'feared one', with going crazy on Phoenix."

Sakura tells Hikari, in a reassuring tone, "We know that you are mad about what happened to Zane, but Jaden will get him some payback!"

Hikari scoffs and says, in a plain tone, "Fine! But it doesn't look that way!"

Kagome tells Hikari, reassuringly, "You know that Jay will turn this duel around!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting the card on his duel disc, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode and Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "And since it is the only card out on my field, its special ability activates, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he calls out, "Now, I play my Warrior Returning Alive spell card! So, if you don't mind, I will be getting back a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard!" Jaden's Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) monster card returns from the graveyard to his hand, Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "My Elemental Hero Avian to be more exact! Now, I fuse him with my Sparkman and my Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field with Avian, the three monsters go into a fusion vortex, Jaden calls out, "In order to form…drum roll please…the mighty Elemental Hero Tempest!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, "Now, attack with Glider Strike!" Tempest gives a war-cry as it fires a beam of blue energy from its cannon-like right arm at Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into Phoenix Enforce, and through it isn't destroyed, Aster still loses 700 life-points.

Genki yells out, excitedly, "All right! Jaden just nailed him! Big time!"

Alexis says, with a wide smile, "Aster's monster might be indestructible, but he isn't!"

Bastion tells Alexis, "Don't stop celebrating just yet. This duel has a long way to go."

Izumi tells Genki, with a plain tone, "Yeah, Genki. So, please sit down, Naruto. Do you want to jinx Jaden or something?"

Eri then exclaims, "But Jaden made one awesome move! He show who the real Master of those Elemental Hero cards really is!"

Kenny tells Eri, with a smile, but a logical and serious tone, "However, Bastion is right, Eri. This duel has a good ways to go, but Jaden is doing very well.

Current Score:

Aster: 4400

Jaden: 8000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile and tone, "Back to me." When Aster looks at the card, he says, with a sly smile and tone, "Well, here's a card that we haven't seen in a while: Polymerization!"

When a fusion vortex forms behind Aster, Syrus yells out, worriedly, "Oh, man! That's only cool when Jay plays it!"

Sayu says, annoyed, "No joke!"

Kira says, seriously, "And trouble for Jaden when Aster plays it!"

The black-clad version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Phoenix Enforcer and Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "I take one part Phoenix Enforcer and add a pinch of Sparkman and out comes Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster then says, with a serious tone, "Now, he gets three hundred attack points for every hero monster in my graveyard!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 2500/2100 to 4000/2100, thanks to its ability and five Elemental Hero monsters in the graveyard!

Jaden says, amazed, "Whoa. That's a whole lot of hero."

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That thing is going to be all over Jaden like flies on a cow pie!"

Tyson says, nervously, "I don't know what that means, but something tells me that isn't a good thing."

Max tells Tyson, "Got that right, Tyson."

Aster calls out, seriously, "You are way out of your league! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack with Shimmer Kick!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer leaps into the air, its right foot starts to glow, it back-flips, and dives on Tempest slamming its right foot into Tempest's chest, causing it to be destroyed while Jaden loses 1200 life-points.

Hinata asks, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Tenten yells out, confidently, "Sure, he is, Hinata! Jaden won't get kicked down by one hit!"

Mia says, with a serious tone, "But one serious hit."

Kira tells Mia, nodding her head, "You know it, Mia."

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "That will be enough for now."

Current Score:

Aster: 4400

Jaden: 6800

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Come on, Jay! You can't lose to that jerk! Show who the real boss is!"

TK tells Hikari, nervously, "Real encouraging, Hikari."

Kari nods her head and says, also nervously, "No kidding, TK."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and he says, with a serious tone, "Not bad." Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I play my Miracle Fusion! Here's how it works: I remove Fusion-Material Monsters from my field or my graveyard and then I combine them to form something stronger!" Jaden takes his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) fusion monster card and Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) monster card from his graveyard, puts them in his pocket and out of play. Jaden calls out, as the two monsters appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, "All right, here goes! I fuse my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman! In order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile and serious tone, "And if you think that he is strong now, wait until he gains twelve hundred life-points, thanks to the heroes in my graveyard!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats then rise from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100!

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Are you done? I thought after that big production that you would summon something that would accomplish something. But no, you spent five minutes summoning a monster that's weaker than mine."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Not exactly. You see, attack points aren't everything. So, if you excuse me, I would like to continue my move with this!" Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "With this! Light Laser! This card can only be equipped to a Light warrior-type monster and when my Wingman attacks your monster, it is automatically removed from play!" Just then the laser appears in the right hand of Shining Flare Wingman and he activates it showing a bright blue glowing blade.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Not bad, Slacker. Not bad."

Hilary says, excitedly, "Jaden has a chance now!"

Ray tells Hilary, seriously, "It would seem so."

Bastion says, with a sly tone, "Yes, what would his fans think? Now, we know why he wanted the arena to be empty expect for us."

Genki calls out, "Yeah, Bastion! To make sure that his fans don't see his butts get kicked by a so called 'Prep School Boy'!"

Hikari tells Jaden, excitedly, "Take on home, Jay!"

Jaden's Field Spell slot open, he puts a card in the slot, and Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Next, I play a Field Spell! It's called Skyscraper!" When the slot closes, huge buildings come on the field and Jaden says, with a sly smile and tone, "I thought that a change of scenery is in order! And since my Wingman is weaker than your monster, he gains one thousand more attack points!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4700/2100 and Jaden calls out, seriously, "Now, Shining Flare Wingman attack!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps forward to attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Aster calls out, seriously, "Fine! We'll go out with a bang!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer moves in to counter the attack Shining Flare Wingman.

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wingman, activate Light Laser!" Shining Flare Wingman slams his laser into Shining Phoenix Enforcer while Shining Phoenix Enforcer slams its foot into Wingman's chest, but Phoenix Enforcer is gone while Flare Wingman returns to Jaden's side and Aster loses 700 more life-points.

Current Score:

Aster: 3700

Jaden: 6800

Alexis asks, excitedly, "Awesome! Who is the pro now?"

Syrus says, just as excitedly, "Jaden!"

Genki calls out, excitedly, "You know it, Syrus!"

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "You know it, Naruto! Excellent move, Jay!"

Ryoko yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jaden!"

Keiko calls out, with a smile and excited tone, "You know it, Ryoko!"

Hikari exclaims, excitedly, "Sweet move, Jaden!"

Ranma asks, with a smile, "Jaden is the pro, but who is the asshole opponent?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Times a million!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Aster!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "This is one sweet duel! I mean, hero monsters going head to head! What could be better?! This is so chill!"

Just then Aster growls in annoyance and unexpectedly yells out, angrily, "What's with you?! You think that this is some kind of big joke!" Jaden and the others gasp out in surprise and when Aster raises his head, his expression changed within an intense look in his eyes. Aster then says, in a real serious tone, "Well, I've got news for you, joy-boy, dueling isn't just for fun! Well, not for me! But someone like you would never understand. I duel for justice and…revenge."

Going into the 'audience', Keiko asks, perplexed, "Justice? Revenge?"

Tyson states, shocked at Aster's change of attitude, "Whoa! His attitude has taken a total one-eighty."

Kira tells Tyson, with a serious tone, "You know it, Tyson. He is totally serious and all business now."

Yusuke nods his head and says, seriously, "You're right, Kira. I can see it in his eyes and his tone."

Ganryu says, plainly, "Something tells me we are seeing the true Aster Phoenix."

Karen asks Ganryu, "What makes you say that, Ganryu?"

Ganryu states, plainly, "Behind that sarcastic attitude, I saw a look deep within his eyes that he tried to hide. The one of someone on a mission…a mission of justice and vengeance. Then I knew there was more to this guy than meets the eye."

Sasuke tells Ganryu, with a plain and serious tone, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Ganryu. I saw that spark in his eye. The spark of someone out for revenge."

Sakura asks Sasuke, surprised, "Revenge?"

Sasuke nods his head and says, with a plain tone, "That's right, Sakura. I know that look anyway because I've seen that same look in my eyes when I think about HIM."

Back on the dueling field, Aster growls and says, "Ah, forget it."

Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "Too late for that now, bro."

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone that he didn't use until now, "I chose my hero cards for a reason. And punks like you that use them just because they look cool, make me sick."

Jaden tells Aster, perplexed by his change in attitude, "Come on, bro, chill out."

Aster yells back, very annoyed, "Look, these cards are everything to me! They are my whole life! So, you chill out!"

Jaden tells Aster, "I'm always chill."

Aster says, annoyed, "Whatever. I told you that you wouldn't understand."

Within the stands, Kagome says, with an annoyed tone, "He is more of a jerk than ever."

Neji states, in a serious tone, "It is more than that, Kagome. Kiyone's right. His voice is full of anger and rage. Someone who wishes for vengeance. But what does he want revenge for? And who or what does he have this anger and rage against?"

Down the stands, with Dartz's associates, Holly asks, curiously, "I wonder who he's talking about?"

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, in a serious tone, "I was destined to build this deck! And here's proof! I play my D-Time trap card!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Time trap card and Aster says, as two cards comes out of his deck, "Thank you. You've triggered this trap when you destroyed my Phoenix Enforcer! When he leaves the field, it allows me to unleash a new breed of heroes from my deck!" Aster puts the cards from his deck into his hand, revealing one of them to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (ATK: 600/DEF: 800), and declares, "They are known as the Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden asks, stunned and perplexed, "Destiny Heroes?!"

Back in the stands, Chazz nearly leaps out of his seat and asks, confused, "What heroes?!"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, "Destiny, son! They already said it twice."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What are they?"

Jaden's friends look at Bastion and he says, "Don't look at me."

Syrus asks, worriedly, "You don't know?"

Max asks Kenny, "What about you, Kenny?"

Kenny tells Max, "I wish that I knew, but I never heard of any cards known as the 'Destiny Heroes' in any card database. However, they do sound familiar from a story that I read about, but I'm not exactly sure where I heard that story before."

Sakura yells out, perplexed, "I've never heard of 'Destiny Heroes' before!"

Hinata says, perplexed, "Neither have I!"

Keiko says, confused as her friends, "Same here!"

Izumi says, perplexed, "Neither have I?"

Ukyo says, "Same here."

Matt asks Izzy, "What about you, Izzy?"

Izzy shakes his head and he says, "I've never heard of them!"

Tyson asks Dizzi, "What about you, Dizzi?"

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"I wish I knew about those cards, Tyson. But I'm totally clueless."_

Kari says, worriedly, "I'm worried. If Izumi, Bastion, Kenny, Izumi, Ukyo, Keiko, Dizzi, or anyone else has never heard of these cards, who knows what they can do?"

Dizzi says, in her sarcastic tone, _"Here's an idea! I think it's time for Jaden to call home!"_

Alexis yells at Dizzi, angrily, "This isn't the time for jokes, Dizzi!"

Back with Dartz's associates, Tai asks Light, "Hey Light, do you have information about these Destiny Heroes?"

Light replies, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, Tai, I don't know anything about them at all."

Back on the dueling field, Aster tells Jaden, "Now, it is time for you to open your eyes to the true power of the Elemental Heroes."

Jaden tells Aster, "Enough of the dramatic speeches, bro."

Aster says, with a sly smirk on his lips, "Fine. Then I won't tell you my secret then."

Jaden gives a perplexed look and asks, "Huh?"

Aster tells Jaden, "Unless you want to know the truth."

Jaden asks Aster, "What truth?"

Aster tells Jaden, "About a secret series of hero cards created by Industrial Illusions, but never released to the public. It is known as the D-series." Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "But how about I show you instead?"

Upon hearing that Ukyo yells out, in a logical tone, "Of course! That's it! Since those cards were created and not released, it is no wonder we never heard about them!"

Hikari asks Ukyo, "What makes you say that, Ukyo?"

Ken says, with a serious tone, "Since those cards were created, but never released, only those in Industrial Illusions have ever heard about them and most likely, they rarely talked about them with others or posted them in the internet. So, the information about these cards would be slim if there is any at all."

Kari asks, curiously, "So, does that mean that Jaden is in trouble?"

Max tells Kari, concerned, "Based on how powerful these cards are, Jaden might be in real deep trouble, Kari."

The Field Spell slot opens on Aster's duel disc, he puts a card in the Field Spell slot, and says, "First, I play my Clock Tower Prison Field Spell." The Field Spell slot on Aster's duel disc closes, causes Jaden's Skyscraper spell to fall apart since a new Field Spell was played, and as a huge clock tower appears behind Aster with Jaden, Aster, and Shining Flare Shining being in the center of some kind of courtyard to some kind of prison connected to the clock tower behind Aster. Aster tells Jaden, "This clock tower is the key ingredient."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "It is? But why?"

Aster replies, sarcastically, "Oh, now you want to hear my speech. Let's just say that with every tick of this clock, I come closer to victory. Now, hands of fate turn and usher in the doom!" Soon after, the needles on the clock tower move backwards to the twelve o'clock position and when they do so, it gives off loud clock-like bongs. And just then a figure is seen on top of the clock tower.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Look! On top of the tower!"

Aster then calls out, "Jaden, meet Destiny Hero Doom Lord!" Soon enough, the figure on the clock tower is Destiny Hero Doom Lord (ATK: 600/DEF: 800) in attack mode.

Jaden tells Aster, "No offense, but he seems weak."

Aster says, with a sly smirk, "Let's test that theory. Doom Lord, show him your stuff!" Doom Lord leaps from the clock tower and moves towards Flare Wingman, seemly going to attack.

Chazz says, "That was dumb."

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "I concur, Chazz. Why would Aster play that? He clearly has the weaker monster."

Izzy says, plainly, "He must think that he can't win."

Ryoko states, plainly, "No joke. Flare Wingman has three thousand seven hundred attack points to that Doom Lord's just six hundred. It's going to get crushed."

Genki nods his head and says, "No joke, Genki! That card is going to get crushed and Aster is going down!"

Hilary says, worriedly, "Unless it has a special ability that we don't know about."

Keiko states, worriedly, "That could be a problem, Hilary."

Yusuke says, seriously, "And knowing Aster, it most likely has a powerful ability, if that guy played that."

Back on the dueling field, Aster exclaims, "Oh, did I mention his ability? Destiny Hero Doom Lord, send him packing with Impending Doom Grip!" Doom Lord slams his right claw into Shining Flare Wingman and Aster says, "See ya! In the future, that is." Soon after, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman vanishes, dropping Light Laser, and sending that card to the graveyard.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "Hey, what do you to my Wingman?! He's gone!"

Aster tells Jaden, "Yeah, but not for long! Each turn, he can send one of your monsters into the future by removing them from play for two turns!"

Jaden tells Aster, "That doesn't even make sense."

Aster tells Jaden, "To you. That's because you've got a lot to learn about destiny. And unfortunately for you, right now, I'm controlling yours. And your future is looking pretty grim." Aster then starts to laugh in dark satisfaction as the duel turns in Aster's favor. And as the duel continued on, Aster's 'prediction' looks like it is coming true and with each new Destiny Hero monster, including Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600), Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (ATK: 800/DEF: 800), and traps and spell like D-Shield that made Destiny Hero monsters invincible and Misfortune spell card that drained Jaden's life-points away. Jaden was getting into serious trouble.

Tai says, with a dark serious tone, "I don't know about you guys, but this Jaden kid is going down fast!"

Light says, in a dark plain tone, "I knew this would happen! I've taught Jaden, along with my sister, Ranma, Davis, and Tyson Duel Monster, before I was 'Kira'. Jaden's good, but there's no way that he could take on a pro duelist like Aster Phoenix. He might have tied with Zane Truesdale, but Aster made Zane look like a novice last night."

Inuyasha asks Light, in a dark curious tone, "In short, the kid's toast?"

Light replies, in a dark plain tone, "Pretty much."

Holly says, in a dark serious tone, "If this Jaden kid loses, then he'll be another duelist under that asshole's control!"

Melody tells Light, in a dark serious tone, "Hey Light, in case that Jaden loses, you may need to put his name in the 'Orichalcos Note', so that Sartorius won't have anymore 'Chosen Duelist'."

Light tells Melody, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's not a good idea, Melody! If I were to write Jaden's name right now, then Sartorius may know what's up and that would make Master Dartz unhappy, since he doesn't want us to reveal ourselves to that asshole, until the time was right! If Jaden's lose is going, then Sartorius would add it up that the Orichalcos has returned and that'll destroy Master Dartz's plans on revealing the Great Leviathan."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And in order for that to happen and make the Great Leviathan so powerful that, the traitorous wench's Ma-zoku cousins, including Yukimura and her Da-jinn servants can't defeated is we can snatch the jewel from that wench, Kagome's, hands!" Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "Since, she has no control over me, anymore, and Urameshi is far below me for him to defeat thanks to my Taigoku powers and Kekkai Genkai. Speaking of my Kekkai Genkai, thanks for that witch's 'generous' donation of giving me her DNA from her hair, I can sense that she has the jewel in her grasp."

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Taking that jewel will be too easy for us!"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "However, we need to wait before we take the jewel from that witch's hands. We have to think of the alternative if Jaden were to lose!"

(**Sometime later; returning to Sartorius's lair**)

As Jaden continues his struggle against Aster and his Destiny Heroes deck, we find Sartorius looking over his Tarot card deck and he turns over one card.

Sartorius says, evilly, "I can see your struggle. Every thing that you believe in turns out to a lie. They are no choices and freedom is nothing, but an illusion. For you see, my young friend, destiny has led you to me. I have infused Aster's deck with the Light of truth! And when you lose this duel, your eyes will finally be opened! Soon, you will walk along the path of light by my side."

(**Sometime soon after; Back to the duel between Jaden and Aster in Obelisk Arena**)

We return to Aster's and Jaden's duel where Jaden has only 150 life-points left with Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500), Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1800), and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) while Aster has 800 life-points left, Destiny Hero Doom Lord (ATK: 600/DEF: 800), Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious (ATK: 800/DEF: 800), Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600), and Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800). Jaden tried to prevent defeat by using his Thunder Giant's special ability to weaken Dreadmaster by getting rid of Diamond Dude, but Dreadmaster's effect stopped Thunder Giant's ability and now, Aster's last attack is about to finish when he starts his turn.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smirk, "I've got to admit, your dueling skills aren't half bad, but I have something that you don't! Purpose! A reason to duel other than having fun!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What else is there?"

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious and strong tone, "Typical. You've just proven my point, once again. The reason I duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people that think they are above the law!"

Jaden asks, confused, "Come again?" Everyone widens their eyes in shock at this revelation about Aster Phoenix.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What does Aster mean by that?"

Sasuke says, with a plain and serious tone, "It means that Ganryu and I were right about Aster Phoenix. There is more to him than meets the eye."

Aster says, a bit nervously, "Guess you need an explanation: My father was a duelist, too. He was a card designer for Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus at Industrial Illusions." Aster smiles at this memory and says, "He put his heart into every card he designed. He was my hero."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What happened to him?"

Aster's expression then becomes one of rage and he states, angrily, "Some punk came and took him away!" Aster thinks about what happened and says, solemnly, "They must have broken into my house and now, he's gone."

Jaden says, horrified, "That's awful." Just then a realization comes to him and Jaden asks, "Wait! Did your father…?"

Aster says, seriously, "That's right. My father…created and designed the Destiny Heroes! They were the last cards that he ever made! My father taught me that justice would always prevail. But he was wrong. Justice was a lie. My father is still gone. And whoever took him away is still out there, another criminal whose actions went unpunished. It's not fair. So, I made a choice: I duel to bring lawbreakers to justice." With the fire of anger, rage, and determination in his eyes, Aster says, with a serious and determined tone, "And in the honor of my father, I use the very same cards that my father created to punish these lawbreakers. And that's why I duel. And someday, I will find the scum that took my father away and make him pay. And I'll know him when I see him. He will have a rare card the one he stole when he took my father away. It was the last card that he ever made. Whoever has that card will regret the day that they were born!"

Everyone in the 'audience' were awe-struck and surprised by the story and Kelly says, stunned, "Oh my. I never thought that someone like Aster went through this."

Tenten tells Ganryu, with a serious tone, "You were right, Ganryu. Aster Phoenix is dueling for revenge and vengeance for his father."

Lee tells Washu, nodding her head, "However, I was surprised that he deep his anger and rage goes. I can see it in his eyes. He means every word that he said and that last statement, directly towards that person that caused him so much sorrow: Aster Phoenix will most likely carry out that promise."

Sakura says, horrified, "That's horrible!"

Hikari tells Sakura, with a serious tone, "No joke, Sakura! If my siblings and I have gone through that with mom, we would keep searching for the asshole that took her away from us and make him pay for what he did!" Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"However, it didn't give Phoenix the right to do what he did to Zane or what he is doing to Jaden!"_

Hilary says, shocked, "Whoa. I never thought a guy like Aster could go through something so horrible."

Kelly nods her head and says, "It's terrible."

Keiko nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "I thought Aster was a jerk, but now, I can see him for what he truly is. He is full of anger and rage with probably no one else to support him. His father was someone that he really loved, and when he left his father, his heart was full of anger and rage."

Daichi says, "But it still doesn't give him the right to take it out on Jaden."

Ayumi calls out, seriously, "No joke, Daichi! He still a major jerk, purpose or no purpose! Plus, wrong to look for revenge, since it's going to make things for him to go bad!"

Kai tells Ayumi and Daichi, "Don't judge him too quickly, Daichi, as well as you, Ayumi. His heart is full of anger and rage. His desire for revenge and justice is overwhelming. And anyone that stands in his way to find his father is nothing, but an enemy to Aster. Aster will not stop until he finds the person that took his father away from him when he was young and this desire encompasses him. He shouldn't take a part of his revenge out on Jaden, but you have to understand what has happened to him. His only family member that he had was taken away from him when he was just a young child and you've got to understand how scaring it can be."

Ray tells Kai, "You do have a point, Kai, but still Aster shouldn't be using others for 'guinea pigs' to test his skills for the duel against the person that took his father."

Back on the dueling field, Jaden tells Aster, "Aster, your father created the Destiny Heroes so that people could have fun with them. He wouldn't want you to use them for revenge."

Aster yells at Jaden, angrily, "You don't anything about him! So, butt out! Look, my father deserves justice! And I'm going to see that he gets it! Didn't you hear what I said?! He was my hero and now, I get a chance to be his!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with his voice full of anger, rage, and sarcasm, "Now, where were we?! Oh, I remember, we were at the end! It has been blast, Jaden!" Just then Aster's Dreadmaster card begins to glow with a violet light, Dreadmaster's eyes glow a bright violet, and his body was encompassed by a violet aura. Kuwabara, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Ganryu, Karen, Tiara, Davis, TK, Kurama, and Hiei, quickly sense the evil aura coming from Aster's card.

Kira thinks in his mind, _"What is that aura around Aster's monster? I can sense pure evil coming from it!"_

Hikari thinks, worriedly, _"An evil aura is coming from that card!"_

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What in the hell?! Where is that freak evil aura coming from?!"_

Kurama thinks, seriously and worriedly, _"Oh no! I was right! That evil aura is coming from Aster's cards and he is ready to finish off Jaden! I'm not sure what will happen when Jaden loses, but there is nothing we can do!"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Once that finishing blow hits, then Jaden will be Sartorius's puppet!"_

(**Back in Sartorius's lair; around that moment**)

Around that exact moment, back in Sartorius's headquarters, his right hand starts to glow with an evil violet and he gives an evil smile from that.

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "At long last, the Chosen Duelist Jaden Yuki belongs to me!"

(**Back at Obelisk Arena; shortly thereafter**)

As Dreadmaster continues to glow a slight bright violet color with an evil aura, only noticed by, Kuwabara, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Davis, TK, Ganryu, Karen, Tiara, Kurama, and Hiei, with a serious look on her expression, Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, send Jaden out with a bang! Dread Fist!" Dreadmaster leaps towards Jaden's monsters, stops in front of Thunder Giant, slams his left palm into Thunder Giant, destroying it, and taking 400 life-points with it, ending the duel in Aster's victory. Aster gives a sly smirk, turns his back to Jaden with an image of Dreadmaster forming over his form, and says, "Oh, well. Told ya. You can't hide from destiny." After Jaden's life-points go to zero and the final holograms fade away, everyone is shocked.

Final Score:

Aster: 0800

Jaden: 0000

Alexis, Bastion, Sakura, Keiko, Hinata, Mia, Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Max, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Chazz say in unison, shocked, "Jaden lost!" Just then Jaden gives out a loud groan of pain as an evil power tries to enter his body and his cards fly out of his duel disc.

Syrus, Ryoko and Hassleberry calls out, stunned, "His cards!"

Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly yells out in their minds, _"What in the…!"_

Jaden thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Something…Something doesn't_ _feel right inside…"_ Just then Jaden's witness every one of his cards go blank before his eyes and he collapses to the ground on his stomach, rendering him unconsciousness.

Izumi exclaims, shocked, "He fainted!"

Davis yells out, stunned, "Jaden!" Immediately, Davis leaps from the stands and onto the ground. Soon after, much to the other's shock and surprise, TK, Kai, Ray, Ganryu, Karen, and Tiara leap down from the stands, land safety on the ground, and all of run towards Jaden's fallen form.

Bastion says, amazed, "Oh my. Those guys are quite talented."

Alexis states, stunned, "I didn't know they were athletes."

Kira asks, with a whisper and in a serious tone, "Did any of you sense that like I did?"

Hikari tells Kira, in a whisper and seriously, "Like that freaky negative aura that came from Aster's card, then yes, I did!"

Kurama tells his friends, in a whisper and worried tone, "You didn't imagine it! I've sense that weird energy since Aster arrived on the island. That evil energy has infected Jaden when he lost the duel. He needs help."

Kino says, in a whisper and serious tone, "And that's not all, the aura that hit Jaden is the same one that belongs the evil light from Sartorius!"

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hikari, Kira, and Kuwabara yell out in shock and in unison, "What?!"

Kira then calls out, shocked, "Then what are we standing around here for?!" Soon after, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, and Kurama run to the end of the stands and leap off to follow onto the dueling platform, while Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi got down the stands their own way and Keiko, along with the Tucker twins, went to the same direction that Aster went to.

Chancellor Crowler yells out, shocked, "Hey, that's dangerous!"

Mina yells out, annoyed, "Can it, Crowler! Can't you see that Jaden is in trouble?! Something's wrong with him!"

Kino calls out, seriously and annoyed, "No duh, Crowler! Do you think that his cards exploding from his deck and a duelist fainting to the ground is normal?!"

Jaden's friends get out of their seats and exclaim in unison, "Jaden's in trouble?!" Without saying another word, Jaden's friends and sister run out of the stands and towards Jaden's fallen form, while Ranma and Ukyo jumped from the stands and rushes towards the dueling arena. Davis puts the unconscious hero in his arms and the others look at his unconscious form.

TK whispers to Davis, asking him, "What do you sense?"

Davis tells TK, in a serious tone and whispering, "We were right. Jaden was attacked from within by an evil force when Aster's monster destroyed his monster and he lost the duel."

Karen gasps in shock and asks, whispering, "What can we do for him?"

TK whispers in reply, "All we can do is to get Jaden to infirmary as quickly as possible."

By this time, Yusuke's siblings, and his friends arrive and Hikari whispers to TK, seriously, "Are you nuts, TK? The infirmary doesn't know how to treat infections by evil powers!"

Kurama tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Unless we want to reveal ourselves to Crowler and Bonaparte, it is the only thing that we can do right now."

Karen says, in a whisper, "Tiara and I will pick up all of Jaden's cards."

Kira says, plainly, "The rest of us will go with you."

Eri whispers to her friends and Catherine's 'former' friends, "And we have our own agenda to attend to, guys!" They nod their heads, as they noticed that Keiko was no where to be found.

Ayumi asks, curiously, "Where's Keiko?"

Yuka gasps in shock and she says, seriously, "She wouldn't!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Knowing that asshole took her boyfriend away from her and who majorily pissed off she was at Sartorius! Uh Duh! Come on!" They went to search for Keiko.

Davis then puts the unconscious duelist into his arms and races off with TK, Sayu, Ranma, and Tyson following them.

Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "Hey, wait for us! We're Jaden's friends!"

Hassleberry states, "Yeah! We don't leave any member of our platoon behind!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "No joke, Hassleberry!" Soon after, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus, along with the rest of our heroes and heroines, except for Chazz, follow the rest of the group. Chazz decides to follow Alexis, Hassleberry, and Syrus to the school infirmary while Bastion goes over to aid in picking up all of Jaden's cards scattered on the ground.

Lee shouts out, seriously, "Hold up! Wait for me!" Soon after, Lee uses his ninja skills and agility to leap off the stands and follow the group.

Tenten calls out, stunned, "Lee!" Soon after, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata leap out of the stands with their ninja skills and agility to leap down and follow the group of heroes and heroines taking Jaden to the infirmary.

Kari calls out, seriously, "Hey, hold up!" Soon after, Kari and the other two younger Digidestined run to get out of the stands and head for the infirmary where our heroes and heroines are heading with the unconscious Jaden.

Karen thinks in his mind, _"I wonder: Since Aster is so consumed for a desire for revenge, could he have made a deal with an evil power to make sure he gets his father back from whoever who took him? Or was he a pawn for someone's sick game?"_ Soon after, Tiara, Karen, and Bastion began to pick up Jaden's cards scattered across the dueling platform. On the meanwhile, Jaden, in Davis's arms, moans as he lies unconscious.

Alexis thinks, worriedly, _"Jaden, what happened to you when that duel ended?"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, "That son of bitch! He used the same aura that Sartorius had." Just then, a realization came into Hikari's mind and she says, _"That asshole! Sartorius must be the one, who came to Yusuke and Kagome, a year ago! With Kagome dueling, whoever, Sartorius sent towards her and Yusuke dueling Kaiba! All of them had collapsed and they're deck were shoot out from their duel discs! That's it! Sartorius pays! I'll make sure that he pays, once and for all!!"_

Ranma thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn asshole! I knew that I never should have felt sorry for that punk! He did something to Jaden with that weird evil energy! He must be agent for some wacko wanting to destroy or take over the world!"_

Kira thinks in her mind, angrily, _"When I get my hands on Aster Phoenix, I'll make sure that he pays for this if anything happens to Jay!"_

Ukyo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What was that weird evil energy from Aster's deck? Did he mean to do this to Jaden? Or is he some kind of pawn for a game for another great evil?"_

With Dartz's new associates, Light says, in a dark serious tone, "Okay, everyone let's go!" The Orichalcos warriors dashed off to the distance.

With in the stands, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly were pondering this in thought and Kelly asks, in a cold curious tone, "Why would Jaden's deck just explodes from his disc!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know! Maybe Sartorius knows something! Come on!" Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly follow the rest of the heroes and heroines to the infirmity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside of the school, Keiko and the Tucker twins are seen running from the building, hot on Aster's trail. Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Where's Aster!? Those cards exploding from Jaden's deck has to be Sartorius's work! I bet he knows where Sartorius is hiding! I've got to find him!"_

A few moments later, at the harbor, Aster is seen going to his plane.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Aster!"

Aster turns to see Keiko and the Tucker twins running towards him and he asks, smugly, "What do you want!?"

Keiko stops and she says, seriously, "I ask the questions here! I know that you're getting Sartorius's help!"

Aster yelps in shock and he asks, seriously, "How do you know about him!?" Just then, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Aaron, and Moon came running and Aster asks, curiously, "If you're asking for a photograph, guys, then you'll have to wait! I'm busy!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "We don't want your photograph!"

Yuka yells out to Aster, "What did you do to Jaden!?"

Aster asks, "What are you talking about? I beat him!"

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "No! You did something to him to get him to faint like that!"

Aaron says, seriously, "Out with it!"

Aster says, perplexed, "Jaden fainted after our duel!"

Moon says, in a serious tone, "That's right, pal! Furthermore, where's Sartorius!"

Yuka says, seriously, "Yeah, we have a bone to pick with him for what he did to our friend, Kagome!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "And since when did I ever call the three of you my friends, again, you traitorous bitch!" Everyone turns to the source of that voice, which appeared to be Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly walking towards them with cold angered and annoyed looks on their faces.

Aster says, in a sarcastic tone, "Gee must be that famous today!"

Aaron says, lowly, "Catherine…"

Catherine says, in a cold plain tone, "We heard that you're going after Sartorius now, mates!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, let me be the first to tell you that you're getting to him, over my dead body!"

Kino says, in a dark sneer, "Don't tempt us, Urameshi!"

Mina says, with a dark sly grin, "Keep in mind that we're stronger than you and I have a magic that's superior your weakling of a priestess cousin."

Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "What's that!?"

Mina says, in a dark serious tone, "You heard us, witch! Step aside if you know what's going for you!"

Aster says, in a plain tone, "Look, I really love to see the guys fight over me, but I have an agenda of my own to attend to!" Aster gets to his plane as he goes over to close the door.

Kino lungs after the door and he says, "Oh no! You don't!" Using super-speed, Yusuke intercepts Kino and bashes him in the face hard, throwing him to the ground, but bounces back up to his feet.

Aster's plane starts and beginnings to take off and Mina says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Damn it, he's getting away!"

Kino swipes the blood from his lips and he says, in a dark annoyed sneer, "You're gonna pay!" Kino lunges after Yusuke and Yusuke does the same thing. Yusuke's fist collided with Kino's left cheek as Kino's fist collided with Yusuke's right cheek, pushing them back.

Then with incredible speed, Yusuke vanishes and nearly instantly, reappears in front of Kino. Yusuke launches a powerful right hook at Kino's face, but Kino, having somewhat stronger powers, manages to block with both arms crossed against his face. However, the force of the impact shook the ground, but Yusuke wasn't stopping there! He then launches a ferocious assault with rapid-fire punches against the younger Da-jinn twin with every bit of power at his disposal, but Kino's defense stands firm against Yusuke's assault without any trouble. Yusuke then drops down and does a low kick sweep, but Kino easily leaps high into the air and out of the way.

Kino yells out, with a dark sly smile, "You will have to do better than that!"

Yusuke replies, with a cold serious tone, "I intend too!" Yusuke forms his right hand to a gun-like pose as blue and sickly white had produced into his right index finger and he yells out, "**Spirit Gun!**"

Yusuke fires his trademark attack right at Kino, but Kino held his right hand out to catch the blast and negates it, causing an explosion, creating smoke. Just then from the smoke, Yusuke charges at Kino, with a spirit energy charged and sickly white colored right fist, behind him. Yusuke yells out, coldly, "Eat this, asshole! **Spirit Wave!**"

Yusuke's fist hits Kino's chest hard, making him cough out blood, throwing him to the warehouse hard, making a hole in the wall.

Kelly yells out, in a cold excited tone, "Nice one, Yusuke!"

Mina gives a dark smirk of satisfaction as Kino emerges from the wall, unharmed, with his Obelisk uniform dirty.

Yusuke yells out, surprised, "What the hell!?"

Catherine yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Kagome says, stunned, "Yusuke's attack…"

Keiko says, surprised, "…didn't do a thing!"

Yusuke yells at Kino, in a cold angered tone, "Get back on the ground! I hit you too hard for you to get up!"

Kino steps forward as he dusts himself and he says, in a dark sly tone, "Too bad! That attack actually hurt me!" Kino yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, it's your turn!" Kino disappears from sight, using super-speed and appears behind Yusuke. Kino gives a powerful kick to Yusuke's back, through him to the wall of the warehouse, making another hole with Yusuke's body print.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!" Kagome runs to towards her cousin's aid as Catherine and Kelly followed, but Mina 'teleports' in front of them.

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Going somewhere!"

Catherine charges at Mina and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Get out of our way, bitch!" Mina dodges Catherine's fist and smashes her fist to Catherine's chest, breaking a rib and making her cough out blood, and bashes her face hard, throwing her to the ground, stunning her.

Kelly yells out, shocked, "Catherine!" Kelly is kicked in the chest and thrown the ground.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Kelly!" Kagome then feels a powerful blow to her chest from Mina as she slumps to the ground and Mina says, with a dark sly grin, "Sweet dreams, whore!"

Yusuke sees this as he got up and he yells at Mina, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that!" Yusuke charges at Mina, but Kino intercepts him, and gives 20 hard punches to the chest, breaking his ribs, and he was thrown to the ground, losing consciousness.

Keiko asks Mina and Kino, "Was that all necessary?"

Mina says, in a dark serious tone, "They have the same disgusting scent as Sartorius, so they had to be dealt with! I know that was your boyfriend and best friend, but we're only doing this for their own good." Mina and Kino then walked off, with Keiko giving them a serious glare at the back as she followed them by to the school…


	84. I've seen the Light and Motherly Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 84: I've Seen the Light and a Motherly Return**

We find Syrus, Ryoko, Hinata, and Max running down towards the infirmary where they finds a group of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students in front of the door.

One male Ra Yellow said, "Did you hear? Jaden Yuki can't duel anymore."

One male Slifer Red student says, "Yeah. I heard that he can't see his cards anymore."

Syrus yells out, in a serious tone, "Make way! Coming through here everyone!" The Ra and Slifer students look to see Syrus, Ryoko, Hinata, and Max trying to get through them and they were yelling at him until all of them fall over into the infirmary/nurse's office with Max, Ryoko, and Syrus falling down with the students while Hinata use her ninja agility to leap out of the way where Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Hassleberry, Tyson and his friends, Ranma and his friends, Sayu, Yusuke, his siblings, Kagome, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Jun, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Jaden, sitting in a chair in front of Ms. Fontaine and Joe, who was examining him.

Chazz asks, annoyed, "What are all of you, dorks, doing here?"

All of the Ra and Slifer students get to their feet and exclaim, worriedly and in unison, "Chazz!"

Chazz tells them, with a serious tone, "I said, Beat it!" But the group of students stands in place in fear of Chazz and he says, with a tone to scare them off, "Boo!" All of the Slifer and Ra students, other than Syrus and Ryuko, Max, then run off in fear of Chazz.

Tenten says, plainly, "I've got to say this much for him. He really knows how to get rid of a crowd."

Chazz growls, annoyed, "Hey! I heard that!"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, please tell me that this is some kind of joke! I've heard from someone that knows someone's cousin that told me that you can't duel anymore! Tell me that this is some kind of rumor!"

Chazz tells Syrus, "When they said that you hit puberty that was a rumor. This isn't." Chazz takes Jaden's deck from his black coat, hands it to Syrus, and says, "According to Jaden, all of his cards are blank. Pitch white blank."

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "This is terrible! But I don't see anything wrong with them."

Ken says, seriously, "Neither do I. To me, his cards are the same as they ever been."

Kari says, nodding his head, "Same here."

Keiko states, with a plain and worried tone, "And it is the same with me. I looked at every single card and nothing was wrong with them."

Max yells out, seriously, "Then what's the problem?!"

Sasuke says, with a plain and serious tone, "Simple, Max. The problem with Jaden and not the cards."

Ms. Fontaine tells Syrus, nodding her head in agreement, "Sasuke is right, Syrus. The cards aren't the problem. During Jaden's last duel, something happened to him."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Ms. Fontaine replies, "I wish that was possible, Hilary. Until we figured what happened to him during that duel, I don't think there is a way any of us can help him."

Jaden rises to his feet and says, "Oh, well. What are you going to do?" Jaden goes to his feet, takes his deck from Syrus, puts it in his card pouch attached to his belt, and starts to walk off.

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn it! That SOB, Aster Phoenix, is responsible for this! He's going to pay for this!"

Bastion tells Hikari, seriously and logically, "Kari, we aren't sure that Phoenix is responsible for Jaden's condition."

Ranma yells at Bastion, with his serious tone, "Bastion, the evidence is there!"

Sayu says, seriously, "No joke! Jaden was just fine until that rotten Phoenix got into his head and after he lost to that creep! I just wish he was here so I could show him, how I think when you mess with one of my friends!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "I agree both Ranma and Sayu. The evidence points to ass, Aster Phoenix."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I'm not so sure."

Sakura asks Sasuke, "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells Sakura, with a serious and plain tone, "I don't think that Aster Phoenix has the power to do what he did to Jaden. A greater evil must have been at work, here."

Tyson yells out, seriously, "You mean that a greater evil jerk gave Aster the power to do that?!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Or used Aster to get to Jaden since they knew he or she would be dueling him! But we would need more information to make sure!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next two days, both Tyson and Max were promoted to Ra Yellow, after Alexis dueled her brother, Atticus, who got himself into the 'dueling pop star' thing that Alexis was strongly against. Right now, we find ourselves in Duel Academy's classroom as one of the teachers was calling for roll, but when he called for Jaden, there was no answer, since Jaden wasn't even in class.

Syrus sighs heavily and he says, solemnly, "Poor Guy!"

Hassleberry snorted, sighs louder than Syrus, he says, in a fake solemn tone, "Poor Guy!"

From the Obelisk Blue corner, Yusuke could hear the sighs as he turns to see Syrus and Hassleberry starting a usual 'I'm Jaden's best friend' argument. Yusuke thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Oh brother!"_

Ryoko and Mia, who was sitting in front of Syrus and Hassleberry, could actually hear them sighing and Ryoko says, annoyed, "Give a break!"

Mia says, drolly, "Another 'I'm Jaden's best friend' argument. It's strange that they're actually fighting over a _guy_."

Syrus sighs even louder and he says, "I miss him!"

Hassleberry snorts again, sighs even louder himself, and he says, "I miss him!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Here we go again!"

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Pipe down, Sarge! I'm way more depressed than you!"

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, seriously, "No, I'm depressed than you!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "No, I am!"

Hassleberry calls out, seriously, "No, I am!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "I've known Jaden since day one! He's my best friend! He's my hero! He's the hot fudge on a sundae that is my life!"

Mia calls out, annoyed, "Oh god! Shut up! That came out wrong is so many places!"

Hassleberry jumps up and he says, "Is that right!? Then, we are you still here in this class, a true friend will be there for him!" Hassleberry walks away from his seat, walks up the stairs and accidentally bumps into Bastion, who was walking downwards.

Bastion says, "Pardon me."

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Out of my way, I've got a best friend to check up on!"

At the Obelisk corner, Yusuke and Kagome shook their heads in disappointment. Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "How pathetic is that?"

Kagome says, in a cold droll tone, "I don't know, you tell me! And here I thought that the time that Chazz dueled Alexis for her love was really pathetic."

Yusuke tells Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "No! That was really pathetic! Even more…"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "You want to know what's more pathetic, Urameshi! You and your whore cousin!"

Yusuke and Kagome whip their heads to see the Tucker twins, Mina and Kino, looking at them with dark sly smiles on their lips.

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "You…you're gonna pay for beating us up!"

Mina says, with a dark taunting tone, "Oh what's wrong!? Did we hurt your little feelings!?"

Kagome tells Mina, in a cold angered tone, "Believe me! The only people are going to be hurt is you, bitch!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "In case, you've forgotten, little priestess, your little priestess magic can't hurt me! Face it, Higurashi, you and your weakling cousin are as much of a threat to us as a newborn pup!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What's that, Blondie!?"

Kino says, in a dark serious tone, "You heard my sister, Urameshi! By the time, we're done with you two, you'll be at our mercy!"

Yusuke says, in a cold sneer, "In your dreams, asshole! You got lucky, but next time you won't!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "You keep telling yourself that! You're supposed to be a Ma-zoku and yet, you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter! You're a failure as a Ma-zoku and a half-demon."

Yusuke says, in a cold angered snarl, "Why you…!? You're so lucky that I'm not the same fool that I once was, otherwise, your ass will be on the ground faster then that fucking dog falls to the ground, wherever Kagome says 'sit'!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh and by the way, did you know that Inuyasha on the island as few days ago!?"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "You lie! I would have sensed that dog a mile away!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Same here!"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "It seems that your senses are as limited as we thought!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up, bastard!"

Kino says, with a dark sneer, "Or what, asshole!?"

Mina tells Kino, in a dark serious tone, "Kino, don't waste your time with that peon! He's totally below us to deal with anyways as well as his pathetic excuse of a priestess of a cousin."

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut it, bitch! It's because of that damn Demonic Priestess magic that you're talking so big, without it, you'll be at our heels and gone straight to Hell where you belong!"

Mina says, in a dark sly sneer, "Funny, isn't Hell is where you belong!"

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "Just wait! All that trash talk will go back to your mouth!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "But alas, I'm talking to trash!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, that's it!" Yusuke gets in front of Kagome, who was ready to attack Mina, and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Whoa! Kagome, she's just trying to get to your head! In the end, she and her brother won't be laughing for long!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "Spoken by a true loser!"

Yusuke yells at Kino, coldly, "We'll see who's the loser is, asshole!"

Kino says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, we'll see!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside, we find Jaden, in his usual spot where he thinks and he thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Three days, since I lost to Aster and I still can't see my cards!"_ Jaden looks in the sky as he saw an image of Winged Kuriboh and he says, perplexed, "Kuriboh?"

Jaden gets out his deck, but sees that they're still pitch white, and he sighs solemnly.

Just then, a familiar male voice shouts out, in a familiar snobbish tone, "Quit moping already!" Jaden turns to see Chazz next to him and he asks, curiously, "Chazz, what are you doing here?"

Chazz tells Jaden, in his usual snobbish tone, "I came here to think alright! Besides, I sick of everyone going on and on and on about how everyone is worried about you! Everywhere that I go is Jaden, Jaden, Jaden! Anyways, is it true that you can't talk to your monsters?"

Jaden says, solemnly, "I guess."

Chazz yells at Jaden, annoyed, "Snap out of it, man! And stop bumming everyone out!"

Jaden says, solemnly, "Listen, Chazz, dueling is all I ever cared about and now, I can't do the thing that I love most!"

Chazz yells out, seriously, "I know what you need! Let's duel now! It's the only way you can get over this!"

Jaden gets on his feet and starts to walk away from Chazz. Chazz yells out to Jaden, "Come on! I'll even go easy on you! Don't walk away! Let's get our game on!"

Jaden sends a small wave and he says, solemnly, "Maybe later, Chazz!" Jaden walks away from Chazz and Chazz says, looking at Jaden's departing back, "What a loser!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At Sartorius's lair, we find Sartorius having four cards on the table and he turns one card over to be the Wheel of Fortune.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The Wheel of Fortune! It seems that Jaden is more powerful than I imaged! I for told Aster's victory, but Jaden's response was quite unexpected! For once, I've infused Aster's monsters with my own energy, Jaden's soul should have been wiped clean! This is similar to what I had to go through with Yusuke and Kagome, a year ago! Upon defeat, Jaden should have been my eternal servant, though his spirit was weakened, he's in control of his soul. However, for someone like Jaden, it'll be impossible to tend with the same matters that I did with Yusuke and Kagome to Jaden, since I don't know which person is Jaden's weakness. I'll intend to the matter of Jaden later, while he searches his part for answers, I'll set my sights on the next few 'Chosen Duelists', namely one of them, Daisuke Motomiya and perhaps, another that's predictable."_ Sartorius turns over another card, which was The Fool. Sartorius thinks in his mind, curiously, _"The Fool, the pilgrim, the wanderer. It seems that there's someone who shares the same gift as the 'Chosen Duelists' only his soul is much weaker."_ Sartorius turns over another card, which was The Hangman.

Just then, the speaker calls out, "Master Sartorius, we're arriving Duel Academy!"

Sartorius stands up and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Excellent."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in Dartz's hangout, we find Dartz's associates walking towards him, after calling them before him.

Naruto asks, curiously, "You called for us, Master Dartz."

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "Yes, Mister Uzumaki, I've recruited another member to carry out our plans to rebuilt paradise as it once was."

Holly asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then, a female voice calls out, "He's talking about me, Holly." Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly gasp in shock of that voice and Inuyasha says, shocked, "That voice…"

Melody says, surprised, "It can't be!" Everyone turns to see a female figure walking towards them. This female had Inuyasha's and Melody's long human black hair to the mid waist and dark violet eyes. She wore a black kimono that was covered in a black robe.

Tai asks, curiously, "Who's the lady!?"

Inuyasha says, amazed, "M…Mother!"

Melody says, surprised, "It really is her!" That's right, the female is Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Holly's human mother, Izayoi, however her eyes were glowing evil red with the mark of the Seal of Orichalcos.

Tyler says, shocked, "That's Inuyasha's and his sisters' mother!"

Allie says, in a dark serious tone, "But she was dead!"

Light tells Allie, in a dark cold serious tone, "Remember, I was dead, but I think Master Dartz had received her from the dead the same way that I was received."

Izayoi says, with a dark smile, "Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, the three of you have gotten bigger since I've seen you last."

Dartz tells Inuyasha and his sisters, "I've revived your mother so she can teach you secrets of her home village's jutsus in our quest."

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, in a dark serious tone, "Inuyasha, Master Dartz told me that the one, you loved betrayed you for power by a madman that went by the name of Sartorius."

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, in a dark plain tone, "That's right! We're here to destroy all evil in this world and make it a true paradise with no crime and evils like Naraku and Sartorius."

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Then, I'll train the three of you and teach you, everything that I know." Izayoi says, with a dark smile, "I'll be like I'm making it up to the three of you for being gone all these years ago."

Melody nods her head and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, we'll like that!"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "Then, we'll teach that little bitch a lesson that it's not nice to play with my son's emotions like that. She's human and all humans and demons are nothing but filth! Your father wasn't never like those demons our time."

Naruto says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, you're talking my language!"

Michael yells out, darkly, "Yeah, down with all human trash!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back on Academy Island, we find Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte dashing towards the harbor, after hearing that Sartorius was coming to the island, believing that he'll turn the students into 'stars'.

Crowler yells out, "That must be Aster's manager! He said that I'll be stopping by, but I didn't know he meant today, I would have gotten this trench coat to the dry cleaners!"

Bonaparte calls out, weakly, "If this required exercise, then I would have gotten on the treadmill weeks ago!"

The two got the harbor as Sartorius's plane had arrived, with Sartorius, wearing a white suit, on top of the plane.

Crowler yells out, excitedly, "Welcome!"

Bonaparte says, with a smile, "You must be starved from your trip! I make a divine chicken funchez!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Thank you, but, I travel with a chef."

Crowler says, with a kiss-up tone, "Mister Sartorius, welcome! If I may ask, what brings you to our academy?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "Well, I managed several top ranking professional duelists and I'm always looking for fresh talent."

Crowler says, with a smile, "Yes, you turn duelists into stars. We're big fans for yours."

Bonaparte says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, big fans, huge!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Thank you, as you know, Aster has been making appearance, world wide. He's booked solid for the next three years, so I decided to take on a new client."

Crowler says, with a smile, "Terrific! I'll help you! I'll start with a guided tour!"

Bonaparte says, in a serious tone, "He doesn't need a tour! He needs a list of all of our top duelists! I'm telling you, Sartorius, some of these kids duel like better! So, what do you say?"

Sartorius replies, with an evil sly smile, "That's nice! But, I won't be needing any assistance!"

Bonaparte asks, curiously, "But, why not?"

Crowler says, in a begging tone, "Yes, we're at your disposal, so please dispose away!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks, but I've always made it a point to work alone! Now, if you'll excuse me, there's work to be done. It's been a pleasure, gentlemen." Sartorius walks away from Crowler and Bonaparte.

Bonaparte calls out, "Don't be a strange!"

Crowler yells out, "Call me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Slifer Red dorm, we find Yusuke, Kagome, Keiko, Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jenny, Neji, Hinata, Bastion, Jesse, Tyson, who was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, Sayu, Davis, Ranma, and Kenny within the Slifer Red cafeteria, helping around while trying to come up with a plan to help Jaden.

Syrus's voice calls out, "Call the coast guard! Call the marines!"

Ryoko's voice yells out to Syrus, "I'm going to call the ambulance if you don't shut up, twerp!"

Just then the doors to the Slifer Red cafeteria are thrown open, everyone looks to see Syrus and Ryoko, nearly out of breath, and Keiko asks, concerned, "Guys, what's wrong?!"

Ryoko yells out, horrified, "Jaden! He's gone!"

Everyone gasps out in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Alexis asks, "Guys, are you sure?!"

Syrus calls out, seriously, "Yes, we're sure! He grabbed all of his stuff and left!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "He might still be on the island."

Keiko says, worriedly, "If he is challenged to a duel, he won't be in the right condition to duel."

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Troops! We have to find him! Search and rescue time!"

Neji tells Hinata, "We should tell Sasuke, Sakura, and the others about this!"

Hinata snorts and she says, "Whatever?" Neji sighs in disappointment.

Tyson tells the others, "I'll get my other friends."

Bastion nods his head and says, "Good idea, Tyson. Let's get to work as soon as possible."

Sayu yells out, seriously, "Right!" Soon after, Neji and Hinata use their ninja speed and agility to get to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a few moments later, Yusuke and Kagome were at the beach and Yusuke yells out, "Jaden! Hey Jay, where are you!?"

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Jaden! Jaden, where are you!? If this is your idea of a joke, then it's not funny!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Did you guys find him!?" Yusuke and Kagome turns to see Hikari, Keiko, Yuka, and Ayumi running towards them.

Kagome replies, in a plain tone, "No, we didn't! We even went to the place where he thinks, but he's not there!"

Keiko asks, worriedly, "Where do you suppose he went?"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a cold nasty tone with a cold harsh glare, "If we knew that then, we wouldn't be still looking for him! Don't you know anything!?"

Keiko winces from her ex-boyfriend's cold harsh glare and Hikari says, not wanting to start a fight, "Let's keep looking!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Good idea, let's Kagome!" Yusuke and Kagome runs off, leaving Hikari and Keiko behind.

Hikari says, with a solemn sigh, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Kei."

Keiko shakes her head and she says, "It's okay, Kari. I just don't know how much of Yusuke brainwashing and the coldness in his words, that I can take."

Yuka asks, "You don't think that Sartorius had something to do with it!"

Keiko gasps in shock as her eyes turned demonic yellow to the three girls' horrors and Ayumi tells Yuka, annoyed, "Nice going, Yuka!"

Keiko yells out, in a dark angered tone, "If that asshole so much of touches Jaden, then THERE WON'T BE A PLACE FOR HIM TO HIDE!" Keiko stomps on the ground, creating a shockwave that pushes Hikari a bit.

Hikari calls out to Keiko, "Keiko, calm down! We'll find Jaden to make sure that Sartorius doesn't get his hands on him."

Keiko seethes as her eyes turned from demonic yellow to usual brown. Keiko says, almost croaky, "I don't think that I can handle Jaden being brainwashed! I've already had to deal with Yusuke and Kagome, I don't want the same thing happening to my brother."

Hikari places her heads onto Keiko's shoulders and she tells Keiko, "Don't worry, Kei! We're not going to allow that asshole to get a hold on Jay and we'll get Yusuke and Kagome back from that brainwashing freak."

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, in a dark cold plain tone, _**"There's one way! Let me take over and we'll get them back!"**_

Keiko tells Yami Keiko, in a serious tone, _**"No! I'm not! I remember what you did when you were in control!"**_

Yami Keiko says, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Hey, those assholes deserved and you know it! They broke you and Yusuke up and they deserve justice!"**_

Keiko says, in a serious tone, _**"You're right! They deserve justice, but not in the same way that you make it! I'm doing it my way! I'm in control remember!"**_

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, in a dark serious tone, _**"Not for long! I will get out again!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening hours, we find Sayu Yagami walking around by herself in the forest on Duel Academy as she looks for Jaden. Her three childhood friends, Ranma, Davis, and Tyson, worried for her safety didn't want for her to go out alone, but Sayu assured them that nothing will happen to her and that she is a big girl and she insisted on that fact. Knowing their friend can be just as stubborn as the three of them, they allowed Sayu to go off as long as she keeps her PDA active at all times. Now, we find Sayu looking around and calling out for Jaden.

Sayu calls out, worriedly, "Jaden! Jaden, where are you?! If this is your idea of a joke, then you need new sense of humor!" Sayu thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Where can he be? I've already lost my father and Light, I don't to have to lose Jay too! My friends and my family are all that I have left! They would find me if I were in danger!"_

Just then, there was a ruffle in the bushes which got Sayu's attention. As the ruffle continues, Sayu walks slowly and she says, worriedly, "Jaden! Jaden, is that you!?" Just then, from the bushes came out to Sayu's surprise as Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya.

Sayu says, with a sigh, "Davis!"

Davis says, in a plain tone, "I see that you didn't find Jaden yet, huh?"

Sayu shook her head and she says, "No yet! There's no trace of him as if he vanished. I really hope that he's okay."

Davis says, with a smile, "I know! Why don't we just look for him together?"

Sayu caught a red hue on her face and she says, stuttering, "Oh…sure!" Soon after, Davis and Sayu walked deeper into the forest. It was a long walk, while looking around, and Sayu breaks the silence, asking, "I was wondering, Daisuke! Why were you, Jun, Kari, and TK are so cold to Mister Ishida and Miss Takenouchi?"

Davis says, in a snarl, "Let's just say thanks them, a good friend of mine had left us and hurt my sister, a year ago."

Sayu asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Davis tells Sayu, in a serious tone, "Well, a year ago, my friend, Taichi Kamiya had dated Miss Takenouchi, while Jun dated Mister Ishida, before Mister Ishida and Miss Takenouchi were dating and broke up gently. Tai, for short, was running late for a date that he and Miss Takenouchi had set up, but from our of nowhere, some bimbo from Tai's class in college came up to him, just as he was going to the restaurant for the date, kissed him on the lips, mainly forcing herself onto him."

Sayu says, seriously, "You mean raping him! That's sick!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Wait, until you hear the rest, Miss Takenouchi saw this, believing that Tai was cheating on her, which if she had some common scene, she'd know that Tai would never do that to anyone!"

Sayu tells Davis, seriously, "Don't I'm sure that it wasn't Miss Takenouchi's fault!"

Davis says, seriously, "Well, I wasn't finished yet. The next day, Miss Takenouchi broke up with Tai, believing that he's not trustworthy without giving him a chance to explain. Then, one night, Miss Takenouchi was seen with Mister Ishida getting into his apartment, kissing each other, giving Tai a broken heart. Tai ran home broken hearted and told me, Kari, and TK everything. I was so angry with those two and Matt, for cheating on my sister, since she was dating her at the time. TK stopped respecting Matt as a person or a friend, but just nothing but a brother. When Jun found out, she broke up with Matt after slapping him in the face, which he deserved. Later, we find out that Tai had left without a word, we looked everywhere for him, but not a trace."

Sayu says, horrified, "That's awful!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That's why I can't stand those two, right now! It's thanks to them, that Tai's not here anymore! Now, I'm trying to find Jaden, while hoping that he's alive."

Sayu says, solemnly, "Sorry about your friend." Davis notices the worry look on Sayu's face. Davis asks Sayu, "You're worried about Jaden?"

Sayu nods her head and she says, "Yeah, he's more than my friend, him, along with you, Tyson, and Ranma are like my second family!" Sayu started forming tears from her eyes and she says, solemnly, "I've already lost my first one, but I can't bear to lose a second family member again."

Davis grabs Sayu's arms, pulls her close to him, as he looked at her in the eye, and he says, seriously, "Sayu, we'll find Jaden! Don't worry! I promise that we won't rest until we find Jay and you know how good I am on my promises!" Davis carefully wipes the tears from Sayu's eyes.

Sayu smiles, nodding her head, and she says, "Right!" Sayu's cheeks flare up at Davis's touch and she says, a bit nervously, "Uh Davis, you can let go of my arms, now."

Davis realized that his right hand was on grip with Sayu's left arm and he jumps back as he lets go of Sayu's arm with a red hue on his face. Davis says, a bit nervously, "Sorry!"

Sayu giggles and she says, with a smile, "You're right, Daisuke! We can't give up! Jay has to be still on the island, it's not that he can swim off the island."

Davis says, with a smile, "That's right!"

Sayu steps closer to Davis and she says, with a smile, "Thank you, Daisuke!" Sayu then unexpectedly kisses Davis's left cheek, causing his cheeks to blush red.

Davis says, a bit nervously, "No problem! Now, let's find Jay!" Soon after, the two left the area, with Davis placing his hand over the place where Sayu kissed him with a smile on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Yusuke and Kagome, the two didn't have any luck finding Jaden at all. Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Did you guys have any luck!?"

Yusuke and Kagome turns to see Catherine and Kelly running towards them. Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Nothing!" Just then a loud male scream comes into Yusuke's and Kagome's ears and they gasps as they recognizes that scream.

Kagome calls out, stunned, "That's Chazz!" Immediately, Kagome races off to the source of the scream to find Chazz.

(**A short time soon after; elsewhere within the forest**)

Kagome quickly shuffles around through the forest on the lookout for Chazz Princeton when she heard his scream and she looks around for any sign of him.

Kagome calls out, concerned, "Chazz! Chazz! Where are you, Chazz?! Chazz?! This had better not be a joke!"

Just then a deep male voice calls out, "Looking for someone, my dear." Kagome turns to the source of the voice and sees Sartorius, in his normal clothing, looking straight at her.

Kelly says, shocked, "It's Saiou!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Actually, he goes by Sartorius now! Saiou was just an alias to get him away from pacifier breath's tool brigade."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "I know that the two of you are currently looking for your friends, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton."

Kagome asks, curiously, "Yeah, do you have any idea where they were?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, I know that your friend, Chazz Princeton is well, since I helped him realize his destiny."

Catherine asks, "What does that mean?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "All of you trust me, do you not?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Of course, we trust you, Sartorius! It's thanks to you, that we've haven't been in any emotional pain for a whole pain."

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "If you call almost getting raped by one of your so-called friends not emotional pain."

Yusuke says, nervously, "Oh right! Sorry Kagome!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "For what I'm going to tell the four of you may shock you. I've gotten some terrible news about your friend, Jaden Yuki."

Yusuke asks, in a cold anxious tone, "Well, where is he?"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Jaden is unharmed, however, Koenma has recruited Jaden as spirit detective of the earth."

The four gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What!? No way! That fucking pacifier sucking twerp has recruited our pal as his demon slaying monkey!"

Sartorius nods his head and he says, "I'm afraid so, Mister Urameshi. Plus, as if right now, Jaden's spirit power is around S class."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! Jaden can't be that strong!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Even though Jaden went through 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp', there's no way that he's power can be that much."

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "Jaden has gone through Genkai's training regime and he went to a room where it's similar to the time with Demon World. If you stay in there for a year and when you come out, a while week as passed. Yes, Genkai did have this room."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Then, why didn't Grandma didn't tell me or my sisters about it?"

Sartorius replies, "I'm not so sure! However, I must warn the three of you of a huge threat coming to get in our way."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Who!?"

Sartorius replies, "I don't know, but I'll need your help to defeated it, will you all help me!" Sartorius's eyes glowed purple as Yusuke's, Kagome's, Catherine's, and Kelly's eyes went dull and returned to normal.

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Hell yeah, we'll help you!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "It's the least we can do for helping us through our pain. What do you want us to do?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I want all four of you to see the Light!" Sartorius's eyes had soon glowed purple and Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly yells out in shock as their whole world went white. The four then slumps to the floor and laid motionless for a few seconds. They got out with their eyes with a hint of coldness in them.

Yusuke says, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Master Sartorius, we're at your services!"

Catherine says, in an emotionless tone, "Thank you, sir! For showing us the Light!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "It's my pleasure, Miss Maxwell! Now, I want all of you to bring the 'Chosen Duelists' to the Light, including Jaden Yuki and another Daisuke Motomiya."

Kagome says, in a cold curious tone, "Jaden and his childhood friend are 'Chosen Duelists' like us!"

Sartorius nods his head and he says, "Yes, Miss Higurashi, however I've got some other disturbing news more especially for Mister Urameshi."

Yusuke asks, in a cold curious tone, "Well, what is it, sir!?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "As you know that the other 'Chosen Duelists' are Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya, but the other group of 'Chosen Duelists' are Genki Akaya, Takeru Takashi, Ranma Saotome, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Sayu Yagami, Sasuke Uchiha, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and last is Keiko Yukimura."

The four gasps in shock and Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What!? No way! That traitorous bitch is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that we need!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid so, Mister Urameshi, but her destiny is unclear whether she'll be at our side or just get in the way."

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "I can answer that just fine, Master. Keiko will stand in our way just like she has always done! That wench loves to mess up our plans and uses people for her own fucking purposes! Like what her fucking boyfriend did to Syrus, in which I don't understand why they still be so friendly with that wench!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, "You might be right, Mister Urameshi."

Kelly asks, in a cold plain tone, "Hey wasn't that wolf demon, Koga, was seen on the island?"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, that fleabag is still here! He attacked me, Yusuke, and Catherine!"

Sartorius gives a rare surprised look on his face and he says, "Koga was here!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! It was strange that wolf only plucked the hairs off of mine and Kagome."

Sartorius thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Koga couldn't have been on this island or attacked Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine, earlier that much I'm sure of. Could it been a ninja that attacked Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine? Or could it be…"_ Sartorius asks, curiously, "Out of curiosity, any of you sense anything from Koga that would have been different?"

Kagome blinked twice and she says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, that you mention it! That mangy wolf was carrying a lot of darkness with him, which is unfitting for someone like him!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I can tell you all that the person that attacked you wasn't Koga at all!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "It wasn't?"

Sartorius shakes his and he says, "No, but I blame it had to be a ninja imposing himself as Koga with a transformation jutsu."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "It couldn't be a ninja, since I've since demonic aura that's similar to a…" Just then, a thought came into Kagome's head and Kagome then says, in a cold angered tone, "Why those…?"

Catherine asks, "What is it?"

Kagome replies, in a cold serious tone, "I may be jumping into conclusions but I'm getting the feeling that those two twins, Mina and Kino may have something to do with this! What if they've they gotten some ninja training as well?"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "If it is them, then it's ass-kicking time!"

Sartorius tells them, "I'm going to have you all investigate this, while Mister Urameshi brings Daisuke Motomiya into the light."

Yusuke nods his head and he says, with a cold sly smile, "Yes, sir!"

The following morning, we find our Ronin Warriors, with Rowen, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform now, Hikari, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kira, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Sasuke, Sakura, Ganryu, Tiara, Karin, and our five younger Digidestined, Jun, Sayu, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, with Max wearing a male Ra Yellow uniform, walking towards the Slifer Red dorm to check on Jaden's friends, Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz to see how they are doing with the 'loss' of Jaden.

Sakura says, worriedly, "I'm worried. We look all night for Jaden and we didn't find him at all."

Ken says, with a serious tone, "It is possible that Jaden found a way off the island."

Sasuke tells Ken, with a serious tone, "That's a good possibility, Ken."

Akane asks, worriedly, "Do you think that Jaden will be all right, Ranma?"

Ranma tells Akane, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Akane. I'm sure that Jay is just fine. He has faced together things before! When he comes back, I think that he will be stronger than ever!"

Ganryu asks, curiously, "Do you think that the others are okay?"

Sakura tells Ganryu, "Ganryu, they lost their best friend. How do you think they are feeling right now?"

Tyson looks ahead of him and says, surprised, "Maybe you should see for yourself." Everyone looks to where Tyson is looking and they are shocked to see Chazz wearing a white with whitish-blue version of the male Obelisk Blue uniform while Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Naruto, and Hinata are looking at him with them looking at him perplexed.

Hilary states, perplexed, "I didn't know that white was in style now."

Kai says, in his usual tone, "That's not it, Hilary!"

Tyson asks, "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai replies, in a serious tone, "Meaning Princeton got a new wardrobe!"

Ukyo asks Kai, "Is this allowed in the school's dress code?"

Ray states, perplexed, "What dress code? They always allow Chazz to wear that black uniform from North Academy when he was on their side."

Kira tells Ray, seriously, "Good point, Ray."

Chazz turns around to see the group and says, with a cold snobbish tone, "Well, if it isn't the rest of the dork patrol?"

Tiara says, drolly, "Nice to see you, too."

Max asks, seriously, "What's with the weird white outfit?"

Hikari tells Chazz, with a serious tone, "It isn't labor day, Princeton!"

Chazz snickers and says, with a cold sly grin, "You might think it weird now, but you will be wearing white soon enough."

Karin says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, I usually don't wear clothes not in fashion."

Yolei tells Karin, nodding her head in agreement, "No joke, girlfriend."

Chazz replies, with a cold sly grin, "Oh, your opinion will soon change…when you see the light." Chazz then gives his typical laugh and walks away from the group.

Hilary says, plainly, "All right. He has gone from a jerk to just plain nuts!"

Tyson nods his head and says, "No kidding, Hilary! Who or what messed up his brain? Not that he had much to being with."

Ranma, Ukyo, Akane, Davis, TK, Tiara, Karin, Ganryu, Kurama, and Hiei look at Chazz with intense stares in their eyes and Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I'm getting a weird feeling from Chazz Princeton and I'm not sure that it is a good thing. We had better keep an eye on him."_

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"That aura!"_

Yami Keiko's voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Damn it! It's that aura! Chazz Princeton is developing that same aura from Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly!"**_

Keiko looks at Yusuke and Kagome, she gasps in horror, and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh my god! Yusuke, Kagome, their auras…what has that monster done to them!?"_

Karin thinks in her mind, horrified as she looks at Kagome, _"Oh no! Kagome, Yusuke, they're producing evil auras!"_

Just then, Dragoon's voice boomed in Tyson's head, _**"Tyson, I'm sensing some negative energy from Chazz Princeton!"**_

Just then, Dranzer's voice boomed in Kai's mind, _**"The same with me!"**_

Kai asks Dranzer, mentally, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Dragoon says, _**"We, Driger and Decrial don't know about it, but in the meantime keep an eye on Chazz."**_

Kagome tells her friends, with a sly grin, "Guess he totally lost it!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, I mean without Jaden, he can't get back on top since he can't duel him! But with Chazz, who knows?"

Ranma tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "No kidding, Yusuke! That guy is wackier than a fruit cake!"

Sakura tells Ranma, rolling her eyes, "You're telling us, Ranma." However, Yusuke and Kagome turn their heads to make sure that Kurama and the others don't notice the cold gleams in their eyes.

Sartorius's voice booms in their minds, _**"Excellent work, my friends. You need to make sure that your friends don't know that you have seen the truth about the world until the time is right! Destiny will tell us when we need to show the world the light."**_

Yusuke replies, with a cold sly tone on his lips and telepathically, _**"Don't worry, Master Sartorius!"**_

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone and telepathically, _**"Chazz is fooling them that he has become a total fool and he is waiting for your command to commence with the operation!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, telepathically, _**"Good. Now, keep an eye out for Jaden Yuki. He is a Chosen Duelist like you the two of you as well as Catherine and Kelly and vital to the plans to help the whole world sees the light."**_

Kagome replies, telepathically and with a cold tone, _**"Yes, sir."**_

Yusuke tells Sartorius, telepathically and with a cold serious tone, _**"As for Davis, he'll be seeing the Light as well, right away! I won't lose! Destiny will be on my side!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, telepathically, _**"You have learned well, Yusuke. Now, remember not to draw any attention to yourself and wait until destiny tells us the time is right."**_

Yusuke replies, telepathically and with a cold serious tone, _**"Yes, Master Sartorius. You have shown us that choice is an illusion and nothing can change our fates. My friends will learn that lesson soon enough and I'm sure that they will be grateful to aid you on your mission, sir."**_ Yusuke's and Kagome's cold and sly smiles become their regular smiles while she tries to hide the cold glint in her eyes.

However, Kurama, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Sasuke 'sense' something isn't right with Catherine, Kelly, Kagome, and Yusuke and Ranma thinks in his mind, _"Why am I getting a bad feeling about those four? Well, they're not acting weird. Must be my imagination! But why can't I shake off this bad feeling?"_

Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly sends cold glares at Mina and Kino, as the twins returns it to them with dark glares as well, knowing the war for the world had just begun…


	85. Dragons vs Elemental Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his idea to have a duel with 'White Yusuke' and Davis. I can't believe that I've gotten over 200 reviews for this story, well, I'll try my best to update this!

**Chapter 85: Dragons vs. Elemental Heroes**

After Chazz's brainwashing by Sartorius and in the afternoon, we find Kagome walking out of the school as she gets out her PDA. The PDA shows Sartorius's face and she says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, we've called Davis Motomiya to duel Yusuke."

Sartorius calls out from the PDA, with an evil sly tone, "Great job, my dear. Daisuke Motomiya will be another slave to the Light and follower of destiny."

While inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Yusuke, with a duel disc on his left wrist, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed, standing on the dueling platform as Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya came inside with a duel disc attached to his left wrist as well.

Yusuke opens his cold brown eyes as he turned to Davis and he says, with a cold sly grin, "Davis, I'm glad that you can make it."

Davis asks Yusuke, "Yeah, uh, Yusuke, why did you call me here, alone?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Well, I can't revealed to everyone that you're another spirit detective or Koenma's demon slaying monkey."

Davis yelps in shock and he says, seriously, "So, you know?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I know that much and about toddler bitch is only using to get me into a position where I'll be helpless for his tools to get me."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Pacifier Breath could be annoying, but he would never betray anyone like Sartorius said."

Yusuke states, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius has shown me the Light and showed me that traitorous toddler wants me in jail, just because I'm a 'threat' to human beings!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "That's not true! Sartorius is a mega liar!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius isn't a liar, dork!" Davis turns to the source of that voice to be the white clad Chazz Princeton and Kagome Higurashi.

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius showed us the Light and the truth! Master Sartorius showed Kagome the truth about that dog and his friends, including those traitorous wolves. Catherine was shown the truth about her so called friends, Aaron and Moon Lee. Yusuke was shown the truth about his traitorous girlfriend and his backstabbing employer of a toddler!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "I refuse to believe that! All Sartorius told you were lies!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I guess that I'll have to show you the truth the hard way! Let's duel!"

Davis jumps onto the platform as he gets out his dueling deck and places it in his duel disc. Davis says, in a serious tone, "Alright!"

Yusuke and Davis activate their duel discs as their life point meteors to 4000 and they drew five cards.

"Let's Duel!" Yusuke and Davis yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Yusuke: 8000

Davis: 8000

Yusuke draws one card from his deck and yells out, "I will start this duel off!" Yusuke puts one card from his hand on his duel disc and yells out, "I will summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force (ATK: 2300/DEF: 0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis draws one card from his deck, looks at his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode! Davis says, in a serious tone, "Since Elemental Hero Bubbleman allows me to draw two cards from my deck when he is the only card on the field!" Davis then draws two more cards from his deck, puts another card in spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Now, I play the spell card, Polymerization! With this, I can fuse the Bubbleman on the field with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to form…!" Just then Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) appears on the field by Bubbleman, they go into a fusion vortex as Davis yells out, "…to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer in attack mode!" In place of the two monsters, Elemental Hero Steam Healer (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke then states, in a cold serious tone, "Your Steam Healer won't do much? My monster is stronger!"

Davis puts another card in the spell/trap slots of the duel disk and states, with a wide grin, "Except when I use Block Attack! This spell card will switch your monster to defense mode and since it has zero defense points, it is easily pickings!"

Yusuke roars out, stunned, "What?!" Just then his Goblins are switch from attack to defense mode without much trouble.

Davis then yells out, "Steam Healer, destroy his little goblins with Steam Jet Blast!" Davis's Elemental Hero Steam Healer rushes to the Yusuke's monsters, fires a burst of steam energy, and destroys Yusuke's Goblin Attack Force without much effort. Davis then asks, with a sly smirk on his lips, "Oh, did I tell you that my Steam Healer gives me life-points based on your destroy monster's attack points?" Yusuke growls, coldly, as Davis's life-points increase by attack points of his destroy monster, which is 2300 to be exact. Davis then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play two cards face-down…" Davis then puts his final card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk and exclaims, "Now, I play Mirage of Nightmare! This spell card allows me to draw cards until I have four during your Standby Phase and during my Standby Phase, I discard the same number of cards! And with that I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Yusuke: 8000

Davis: 10300

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "I know that your face-down cards are Emergency Provisions and Draining Shield!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "How did you know!?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "I've given powers to see into the future thanks to the power of the Light! The instant that I start my turn! I'll activate the effect of Mirage of Nightmare to get four cards and use Emergency Provisions to sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare, so you won't have to pay the number of cards that you drew with Mirage of Nightmare's effect."

Davis thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Damn it! I looks like Sartorius gave Yusuke new powers as well! And if my hunch his right he must have given Chazz, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly the same kind of powers as well."_

Yusuke draws his card and he says, "Fine, then I'll humor you, since you're going to lose. My move!"

Davis then yells out, "And my draw! Like you said, with Mirage of Nightmare, I draw four more cards from my deck!" Davis then draws four cards from his deck to add to his hand. Davis presses a button on his disc and he says, "Then, I'll play Emergency Provisions!" One of Davis's face-down cards is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions quick-spell card and Davis states, "This card allows to send any spell or trap card on my field to the graveyard and I gain one thousand life-points times the number of spell and trap I destroy, but I only destroy…Mirage of Nightmare!" Mirage of Nightmare is sent to the graveyard and Davis gains 1000 life-points to his score.

Yusuke then puts a card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "You can't stop destiny! Now, I play my Silent Doom! This brings out my Goblin Attack Force from the graveyard!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force (ATK: 2300/DEF: 0) returns to the field from the graveyard in defense mode, Yusuke then puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "Now, I play Fiend's Sanctuary! This spell card allows me to summon one Metal Field Token to the field!" Soon after, one Metal Fiend Token (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) appears on the field and Yusuke yells out, "Now, I sacrifice my Goblins and my Metal Fiend Token to summon my Tri-Horned Dragon!" The Metal Fiend Token and Goblin Attack Force leave the field as they are sacrifice and Tri-Horned Dragon (ATK: 2850/DEF: 2450) appears on the field in attack mode! Yusuke declares, "Now, attack that Steam Healer! Tri-Horned Slash!" Tri-Horned Dragon then moves in to attack Davis's monster with all of its fury!

Davis calls out, in a strong tone, "Wrong! Reveal Draining Shield!" Davis's other face-down card is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and Tri-Horned Dragon's attack is stopped by a powerful shield. Davis yells out, "Now, your attack will be stopped and your monster's attack points will be added to my life-points!" Davis's life-points increase by another 2850 points as his Tri-Horned Dragon's attack is stopped.

Yusuke puts two more cards in the spell/trap slots and declares, "Well, I play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Yusuke: 8000

Davis: 13150

Davis then says in his mind, as he draws his card, _"Great! With my life-points really boosted, I can withstand any super-assault from Yusuke if me managed to pierce my monster's defenses! Now, time for all out assault!"_ Davis puts one card into his magic/trap slots and declares, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! This spell card allows me to draw two more cards!" Davis then draws two more cards from his deck, thanks to his spell card, puts another card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I play The Warrior Returning Alive! With this spell, I can return one Warrior-type monster from my graveyard back to my hand!" Davis takes out his Elemental Hero Bubbleman card from the graveyard and yells out, "I choose my Bubbleman!" Davis puts another card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "Now, I play a second Polymerization card! This card allows me to fuse Elemental Hero Avian, Sparkman, and my Bubbleman to form…!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400), and Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, and Davis exclaims, "…Elemental Hero Tempest in attack mode!" The fusion vortex fades and leaves Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) in place of the three other monsters in attack mode!

Yusuke then states, in a cold strong tone, "My monster still has fifty more attack points than your hero!"

Davis activates his field spell card slot on his duel disk, inserts one card, and says, "Not when I activate my Skyscraper card!" When the field spell card slot closes, huge building holograms appears around everyone.

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Davis tells Yusuke, with a wide grin, "With this card on the field, when a monster with the words 'Elemental Hero' in its name attacks, if the monster that it is attacking is stronger than the attacking monster, well, he gains 1000 attack points!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Davis's Tempest gains 1000 extra attack points, raising its stats to 3800/2800, and Davis calls out, "Tempest, attack his dragon with Powerhouse Plummet!" Davis's Elemental Hero Tempest goes into the air, skydives Yusuke's dragon, and takes out 950 life-points when Tempest destroys the dragon. Davis then commands, "Now, Steam Healer, give this jerk one powerful hot foot! Steam Jet Burst!" Davis's Elemental Hero Steam Healer attacks Yusuke's life-points directly and takes 1800 point with its attack.

Yusuke roars out, coldly, "I activate my trap! Damage Condenser!" Yusuke's first face-down card is revealed to be trap card known as Damage Condenser and Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, this trap card allows me to summon a monster from my deck with the same or less attack points to the life-points that you took away from me! Now, I summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Yusuke takes one monster card from his deck, puts it on his duel disk, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis then puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Well, I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode and end my turn!" By Elemental Hero Tempest's left side, Wroughtweiler (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) appears on the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Yusuke: 5250

Davis: 13150

Yusuke draws one card, smiles, put the card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Now, I play Graceful Charity! This spell card allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two!" Yusuke then draws three cards from his deck and then discards two cards from his hand. Yusuke states, "Now, I play my hidden trap! Level Modulation! This trap allows you to draw two cards and I can summon any level monster I put in my graveyard! And I think that I will summon one monster that I sent to the graveyard using Graceful Charity! Armed Dragon level 7!" With a bright light, Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode while Davis draws two cards and then Yusuke calls out, "Now, I will sacrifice my Armed Dragon level 7 in order to summon Armed Dragon level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 then vanishes to bring the mighty Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000) to the field in attack mode! Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Card of Demise! This allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I must destroy my entire hand! However, it will be worth when I destroy before that time comes!"

Davis tells Yusuke, in a strong tone, "We will see about that!"

Yusuke then draws five cards from his deck into his hand, discards one card, Baby Dragon (ATK: 1200/DEF: 700), and says, "Now, I activate my Armed Dragon level ten's special effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

Davis growls in annoyance and states, "Oh great."

Yusuke shouts out, "Now, Armed Dragon, destroy all of his monsters with Dragon Destroyer Disks!" Armed Dragon LV10 then fires multiple disks at all of the monsters and destroy them at once!

Davis then says, "However, my Wroughtweiler doesn't roll over that easily! When he is sent to the graveyard, I can take one Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my graveyard and I choose my Burstinatrix!" Davis then takes out his Polymerization and his Elemental Hero Burstinatrix card from his graveyard and back into his hand.

Yusuke then states, in a cold serious tone, "But not your field! Now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon for my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes into a spiral of flames as it is sent into the graveyard, Yusuke puts the monster card on the duel disc, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) takes the place of Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field. Yusuke states, "Now, my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in the graveyard! With two Armed Dragon, one level five and one level seven, with Tri-Horned Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Baby Dragon, my Darkness Dragon gains fifteen hundred addition attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 3900/2000! Yusuke calls out, as he puts another card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play Cost Down card! By discarding, my Luster Dragon to the graveyard, I can summon Luster Dragon number two to the field!" Soon after, Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Yusuke tells Davis, in cold taunting tone in his voice, "Plus, with another dragon in the grave, my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains three hundred more attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then gains 300 more attack points, thanks to its special ability, and its stats go up to 4200/2000! Yusuke roars out, in a cold strong tone, "Triple attack his life-points, now!" All three monsters then blasts Davis' life-points with three powerful direct attacks and Davis yells out as the attacks hit while he throws his arms out for defense.

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "Davis will be with us in no time."

Current Score:

Yusuke: 5250

Davis: 3550

Davis gets onto his feet and he says, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Davis displays a spell card with recycling bin and he says, "Next, I'll play my Recycle spell card!" Davis sends it to the spell/trap slot and he says, "Thanks to this and a cost of fifteen life points, both of us can bring every card in our graveyards, field, and hands and into our decks! It's like we're starting over!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "No way!" Davis's life-points were dropped by 1500 life points as the field was turned to normal and Yusuke and Davis reshuffles their decks. Davis says, drawing five cards, "Now, we can draw five cards from our decks!"

Yusuke draws his cards and he says, coldly, "It doesn't matter, you'll still lose!"

Davis places a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "No way! I activate E-Emergency Call! Now, I can bring a monster card with the name 'Elemental Hero' in its name!" A card appears in Davis's hand, Davis places it on the disc and he calls out, "And here he is…Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis calls out, seriously, "Now, Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman charges towards Yusuke, blasts at him, costing Yusuke to lose 1600 life points. Davis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Yusuke: 3650

Davis: 2050

Yusuke draws his card, places it onto the disc, and he calls out, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll activate Stamping Destruction to destroy your face-down Shadow Spell trap card!"

Davis gasps in shock as his face-down card, Shadow Spell was destroyed by a dragon's foot and Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Thanks to Stamping Destruction, you lose five hundred life points!"

Davis yells out, worriedly, "Oh no!" Davis's life points had decreased by 500 points.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, my dragon, attack Sparkman with Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon launches a fire beam at Sparkman, destroying it, and lowering Davis's life points by another 300 points. Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, coldly, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Yusuke: 3650

Davis: 1250

Davis thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Thanks to that ability to allow Yusuke to look at my face-down cards, I'm heading for a big time loss! If I don't draw something to protect me, then I'm done! Come on, deck, please help!"_ Davis draws his card and Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "It doesn't matter what card you draw, you're still going to lose!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "We'll see!" Davis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "I activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Yusuke and Davis drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Davis looks at his hand and he thinks in his mind, excitedly, _"Yes, this should work!"_ Davis takes a card from his hand, sends it into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "I activate Polymerization!" Davis displays his Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) and he says, with a smile, "Now, I can fuse these two monsters to summon…" Davis discards them to the graveyard as the two monsters appear in the field and go into the fusion vortex. Davis then calls out, "…Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Out from the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis yells out, seriously, "Now, check out his special ability, when he's summoned, I can destroy one of your monsters that have equal or lower attack points as Thunder Giant! Now, go Static Shock!" Luster Dragon is zapped by yellow lightning and is destroyed.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "My dragon!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "And you're wide open! Now, Thunder Giant, attack his life points with Voltage Thunder!" Thunder Giant hurls a thunder blast at Yusuke and he yelps in shock as he's hit and his life points were lowered by 2400 life points.

Davis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!" Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Okay, I'm doing good! With my Magic Cylinder, I can use it to defeat Yusuke and hopefully break whatever spell that Sartorius may have placed on him!"_

Current Score:

Yusuke: 1250

Davis: 1250

Yusuke draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Remember when I said that I'm going to win, Davis! Well, that prediction will come to pass!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "Try it!"

Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, coldly, "Gladly, I'll activate my own Polymerization!" Yusuke displays his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and he says, with a cold sly smile, "I'll fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yusuke sends the three cards into the graveyard, as the three dragons were fused together. Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field go into a fusion vortex, Yusuke puts a fusion monster card from his fusion deck on his duel disk, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Davis says, drolly, "Oh great!" Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"But that doesn't mean that I'll lose!"_

Yusuke puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, coldly, "Now, I sacrifice him to summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shatters apart and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) takes its place in attack mode. Yusuke then says, with a cold sly grin, "And thanks to its ability, it gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and since I've got four dragons, he gets twelve hundred attack points!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats rise from 3000/2500 to 4200/2500!

Yusuke then puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Finally, I play the card that will help me win! White Veil!" Just then Yusuke's Shining Dragon becomes pure white in color with evil glowing dark violet eyes.

Davis asks, perplexed, "What is that? What happened to your dragon?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "My dragon is now protected by the Light of Truth, Davis. He is wearing a White Veil and thanks to it, when my dragon attacks, all of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed as well!"

Davis gasps in shock and yells out, shocked, "No!"

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "Now, Shining Dragon, destroy his Thunder Giant and show him the Light! White Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon fires a white beam of lightning energy at Davis's Thunder Giant, destroying his one face-down card, and then destroying Davis's monster causing him to yell out in shock as he loses 2000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Yusuke: 1250

Davis: 0000

Soon after, the final images disappeared as Davis gives out a loud groan of pain as an evil power tries to enter his body and his cards fly out of his duel disc.

Davis thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Something…Something doesn't feel right inside…"_ Just then Davis's witness every one of his cards go blank before his eyes and he collapses to the ground on his stomach, rendering him unconsciousness.

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Yes, Davis has seen the Light!"

Davis groans as he regains consciousness and sits up.

Kagome asks Davis, in a cold plain tone, "Davis, have you accepted your destiny in the Light?"

Davis groans and he says, weakly, "Light? What are you talking about?"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "The Light! He should have embraced it!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! That's right!?" Davis looks at his cards, which were lying on the ground with the backs shown. Davis picks one up, turn it over to see to his shock that the card was pitched white like Jaden's.

Davis says, shocked, "What!? My cards!" Davis goes over to his cards, turns them over to see that they were all white. Davis says, in confusion, "My cards! I can't see my cards!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "It was the same with Jaden!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! We were supposed to keep this a secret!"

Sartorius's voice calls out from Yusuke's mind, _**"Yusuke, knock Daisuke Motomiya out! I've got an idea!"**_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone and telepathically, "Right!?" Yusuke disappears, using super-speed to get behind Davis. Before Davis could realize, Yusuke hits Davis in the back of his neck, while using his Ma-zoku and spirit powers, knocks Davis out and he slumps to the ground, rendering himself unconscious.

Later, Sayu Yagami runs towards the Obelisk Arena, worried about Davis's 'disappearance' and she finds Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya lying on the platform on his back, with his dueling cards splattered on the ground.

Sayu yells out, horrified, "Davis!" Sayu runs to her fallen friend, as Tyson and Ranma, who were also looking for Davis, arrived.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Davis! Whoa, man! What happened to him!?"

As Sayu places Davis's unconscious form in her arms, Sayu says, in a plain tone, "I don't know! He was lying on the ground when I found him!"

Tyson says, pointing at Davis's cards, "Davis's cards! They've been splattered all over the ground!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "This is sounding way too familiar, guys!"

Sayu carries Davis's body with Davis's arm wrapped around Sayu's neck and Sayu says, "I'll take Davis to the infirmary, while you guys pick up Davis's dueling cards, go look for the others, and tell them what happened!"

Tyson and Ranma say, in unison, "Right!" Soon after, Sayu walks away with Davis's unconscious form in her arms, while Tyson and Ranma pick up all of Davis's dueling deck. On the meanwhile, Sayu runs with Davis's body in her arms with a worried look on her face.

Sayu thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Door Davis! The same thing happened to him like it did with Jaden, when he lost to Aster Phoenix!" _Just then, a realization came into Sayu's head and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Wait a second, I bet Aster has something to do with it or he may be hiding somewhere in the island! Oh that's it! Phoenix, famous or not, has to pay!"_


	86. Sayu's Tears, Davis leaves Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 86: Sayu's tears, Davis leaves Duel Academy**

It has been over one week since Yusuke and Davis dueled, with Davis's loss and today, we find Sayu Yagami, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, with a worried and nervous look on her face as she looks around as if she's trying to find something or someone.

Sayu thinks in his mind, as she continues to look around, _"Where is he!? First, Jaden leaves and now Davis disappears! I don't get it! Why would they just up and leave like that!? Ever since we find Daisuke lying on the platform, in Obelisk Arena, he's gotten the same symptoms as Jay…"_

**Flashback (A day after Yusuke's and Davis's duel)**

It's been a day since the duel between Yusuke and Davis occurred with Davis, after regaining consciousness, sitting on a hospital bed in the school infirmary with Ms. Fontaine doing the check-up while the rest of our heroes and heroines, including the brainwashed Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly and except for Chazz, had assembled. Ms. Fontaine reveals that Davis had the same problem as Jaden, the loss of the ability to see his cards.

Kari says, worriedly, "So, it's true! Daisuke has lost the ability to see his cards like Jaden!"

Ms. Fontaine nods her head and he says, solemnly, "It's true, Kari! I don't even know how it happened!"

Ranma says, seriously, "I bet you anything that Aster Phoenix had something to do with it!"

Akane asks Ranma, "How can you be sure, Ranma!?"

Ranma tells Akane, in a serious tone, "Don't you get it, Akane!? It happened the same way with Jay, remember! Phoenix defeated Jay and Jaden lost the ability to see his cards!"

Tyson says, angrily, "If that's the case, then the next time I see Aster, again, he's gonna pay!"

Mina and Kino eyes Yusuke and the other brainwashed 'Chosen Duelists' and they think in their mind, at the same time, _"I'm getting the feeling that Aster Phoenix isn't the one responsible for Lord Daisuke's loss of ability to see his cards!"_

TK thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I know that it couldn't be Aster, since no one saw him after he left, defeating Jaden. Who could it be?"_

Matt asks Davis, "Davis, who did you duel?"

Davis sends a snarl at Matt's way and he says, seriously and a bit of nastiness, "If I'd known that, then I'd tell you, okay!"

Jun asks, curiously, "Wait so you don't remember!?"

Davis replies, plainly, "Not a thing!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, coldly, _"That's good! Master Sartorius did well to alter Davis's memory from ever knowing that it was me, who did that!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"I don't understand it! Davis should have seen the Light, what could have happened!? What does it mean!?"_

Just then, Kai says, in a serious tone, "I don't think it was Aster Phoenix, who could have done this."

Tyson asks Kai, "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai replies, in his usual flat monotone voice, "We haven't heard about Aster's return to this island. Even though, all evidence my point to him, since he defeated Jaden and made Jaden's sight of his cards vanish."

Neji says, in a plain tone, "Kai has a point. Aster Phoenix hasn't shown up, since his duel with Jaden."

Ukyo asks, in a curious tone, "Speaking of Jaden, any signs of him, yet?"

Sayu shook her head and she says, worriedly, "No, that's what I'm worried about."

Davis says, plainly, "That's right!" Davis rises to his feet, takes his deck from TK, puts it in his card pouch attached to his belt, and starts to walk off.

Sayu asks Davis, "Davis, where are you going?"

Davis tells Sayu, solemnly, "I need to chill a while, Sayu." Davis then heads out the door, leaving everyone with solemn expression on their faces.

Ganryu asks TK, in a whisper, "TK, did Koenma tell you anything that could help us?"

TK nods his head and he says, whispering, "Yeah! Koenma said that it could be either Aster Phoenix or…" TK eyes Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly with hint of seriousness.

Tiara says, in a whisper and solemnly, "This is great. We come to Duel Academy for an awesome chance for some fun and to prepare ourselves for the future and a new evil has to come."

Karin tells Tiara, in a whisper and confidently, "Don't get your pants up in a bunch, Tiara. I'm sure whatever evil comes our way, we can handle it."

Ray asks Kai, "Kai, if you didn't think that Aster had anything to do with this, then who do you think?"

Kai replies, plainly, "I don't know that for sure, Ray, but we need to be on our guard and if it's another evil nutcase bent on ruling the world like Boris or Voltarie, then we'd need to be careful."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Speaking of nutcases, has anyone seen Chazz lately?"

Ranma replies, in his usual tone, "Don't know, don't care, and if I have to hear him preaching about 'the Light' again, then Princeton's going to get 'the Fist' faster than a speed train can run!"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "No joke, Ran-chan! What supposed happened to him? At first, he was just annoying, now, he's getting creepy."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "That's Chazz for you! He's always creepy, even when he's declaring his 'love' for Alexis!"

Alexis gives Yusuke an annoyed glare and she says, annoyed, "Don't EVER mention that, again, Yusuke!"

On the meanwhile, Sayu had a worried look on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"What happened to you, Davis?"_

**End Flashback (Back with Sayu)**

Back in the present, we find Sayu Yagami wondering in the forest looking for Davis. Sayu thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"We wondered why what could have happened to him! Chazz Princeton, still in white, says that Davis had failed to 'see the Light' after he was finished with those words, I gave him a fist in the face for the way that he talked about Davis or Jaden like the way that he did. Davis and Jaden, other than Tyson and Ranma, are the only ones I've got left. I've already lost my brother, Light, and parents because of that bastard, 'Kira'. I wouldn't mind sending him off to his execution for all the pain that he's caused me! But what scared me the most was that Davis had gone missing from Syrus and TK. All of us were horrified, more especially me! First Jaden, now Davis! I can't bear to found out if anything bad happened to them."_

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Sayu!" Sayu turns to see Kari Kamiya running towards her and Sayu says, "Kari!"

Kari asks, worriedly and curiously, "Any sign of Davis, yet?"

Sayu shook her head, solemnly, and she says, "Not a trace! I'm getting worried as well! First, Jaden, now Davis is gone!"

Kari says, with a smile, "Same here, but I'm sure that Davis will be all right."

Sayu says, solemnly, "Yeah, but I'm going to keep looking!"

Kari asks, curiously, "Mind if I join you?"

Sayu nods her head and she says, kindly, "Sure!" The two girls walked off deeper into the forest, while Kari notices a golden locket wrapped around Sayu's neck and she says, kindly, "That's a nice locket!"

Sayu says, with a smile, "Thanks…" Sayu then says, solemnly, "…I got it from my brother, Light."

Kari says, feeling guilty for bringing the subject up, "Oh…sorry!"

Sayu shakes her head and she says, "It's no problem, Kari! I just need some time to get over of losing my brother and parents."

Kari says, solemnly, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Sayu, having to lose something important to you."

Sayu nods her head and she says, solemnly, "It's okay! I just miss my parents and brother as well. Back at school, my brother, Light, was one of Japan's brightest students and he occasionally helped my dad with his cases and…" Sayu's eyes were watered and she says, solemnly, "…the last case that my father and brother worked on was finding and capturing 'Kira', in which that he's stays gone, personally."

Kari says, worriedly, "I'm so sorry that happened. You see, when my brother, Tai, disappeared, I was so horrified and I got worried wondering if he's alright and alive." Kari's eyes begun to water as tears came down her cheeks and she wiped them out. Kari says, solemnly, "I miss him…and I just hope that nothing has happened to Daisuke or I'll…"

Sayu was taken back at this and she asks, curiously, "Do you have a crush on Davis?"

Kari was taken back at this as well and she replies, seriously, "What!? No way! I mean…we were together with TK's help, of course, but we found out the relationship wasn't going anywhere, so we broke up and became a 'brother and sister relationship'. Why did you ask?"

Sayu quickly hide her blush and she says, nervously, "Uh! Nothing, Kari! Now, let's find Daisuke, before anything bad happens to him!" Sayu walked ahead with Kari following him with a smile on her face with a hint of worry. Kari thinks in her mind, seriously and worriedly, "Davis, Tai, please the two of you! Please be safe!"

(**With Jun, TK, and Tiara**)

In another part forest on Academy Island, we find Davis's older sister, Jun Motomiya, Tyranno Hassleberry, Jordan Rhodes, Hikari Urameshi, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, and Tiara Rikea looking for Davis as well.

Jun yells out, seriously, "Daisuke Motomiya, if this is your idea of a joke, then you're going to be so sorry, bro!"

Tiara says, in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, sure! Threatening him will have him running!"

Jun tells Tiara, in a nasty tone, "Well, any ideas, shorty!" Then, the next thing that happened, a very pissed off Tiara was being held back by TK by the waist from ringing Jun's neck. Tiara yells out, enraged, "DON'T CALL ME, SHORT OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!!"

TK tells Tiara, seriously, "Tiara, calm down! She didn't mean any of that!" On the meanwhile, Jordan and Hassleberry were hiding behind Hikari in fear of Tiara.

Jordan says, nervously and worriedly, "Oh man! She's really scary!"

Hassleberry says, nervously, "No joke, soldier! For a little gal, she can scare a whole platoon!"

Tiara turns her glare at Hassleberry for the 'little gal' comment and she yells out, in an enraged tone, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITTLE!?"

Hassleberry yelps in fear and he calls out, horrified, "I didn't mean any of it! I swear!" Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Any sign of him?"

Everyone turns to see Matt, Joe, and Izzy running towards them and Hikari says, plainly, "No luck! Davis is gone like Jaden!"

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Then, what are we still standing here, let's find'em!" Hassleberry then walks off in front while the others were following them with Matt and Jun rearing behind. Matt looks at Jun, who had a worried look on her face, and he says, with concern, "Jun, don't worry we'll find Davis. I promise."

Jun gives Matt a cold glare, unnerving him, and she says, icily and unforgiving, "Don't make promises that you can't keep, asshole." Jun runs off leaving Matt, with a hurt look on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the beach, we find a boat on the shoreline, being pushed by Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, with a solemn look on his face. Davis looks at Duel Academy with his solemn expression, and he thinks, _"If I can't duel then, there's no point on staying here, now! If that's the case, then I can't help TK and the others defeat Sartorius or save Tai from that rotten asshole, Dartz. Maybe, if I find Jaden, we can work on a plan to get our ability to see our cards."_ Davis gets onto the boat and rows on the ocean…

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the idea that Davis leaves Duel Academy, after losing the sight of his cards.


	87. A Greater Porpoise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 87: A Greater Porpoise**

It's been two days since Davis's disappearance and his whereabouts, along with Jaden's, were unknown and it was the greatest worries were coming from Alexis, Keiko, Syrus, TK, Kari, Ranma, Tyson, Jun, and Sayu. Right now, we find the students of Duel Academy waiting by the nurse's office, where Ms. Fontaine was taken every student their vaccination shots.

Just then, a familiar female voice yells out, frantically, "LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO THERE!" Every student turns to see Takeru Takashi and Karin Higurashi carrying a frantic Tiara Rikea by the arms, who was kicking and screaming, with Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Genki Ayaka, Hikari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, and Sayu Yagami following them. The reason why Tiara was kicking and screaming as trying to get away from TK's and Karin's grip was that she is Trypanophobic, meaning the sight of a needle, will make her go ballistic with fear.

TK tells Tiara, seriously, "Tiara, please calm down! You're making a scene!"

Tiara says, seriously, "Easy for you to say! You know that I hate needles!"

Karin says, rolling her eyes, "Oh get a grip, Tiara! It's required for you to get a vaccination."

Tiara yells out, annoyed, "Well, who's the idiot who made that rule!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, in a plain tone, "I figure that I know that scream." The group turns to see Ganryu Masaki, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, and Ranma Saotome walking towards them.

Yolei says, with a smile, "Hey, guys, did you get your shots?"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Yeah!"

Ray looks at Tiara, who was scrumming from TK's and Karin's grip, and he asks, "What's with her?"

Karin says, in a plain tone, "She hates needles!"

Kari says, in a plain tone, "We tried to tell her that she has nothing to worry about and she had to take it or she'd be thrown out!"

Tiara yells out, seriously, "I could care less, now let me go!"

TK says, with a smile, "Sorry, Tiara! No can do!"

Tiara says, angrily, "I hate you, TK!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere in outer space, in a mysterious dimension, we find a large lake or ocean in front of a sandy beach with a large forest behind it and the planet Jupiter high in the sky. Just then a portal appears in the sky and we hear a familiar male scream of surprise as a figure falls out of the portal, slamming into the sand, pretty hard. When taking a closer look, we find our Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya.

Davis says, moaning, "What hit me?" Davis gasps in shock as the memories of his duel with Yusuke entered his mind and what happened in the end. Davis yells out, shocked, "I remember how I lost the ability to see my cards! Yusuke defeated me and made me not see my cards anymore! I bet that Sartorius had something to do with it!" Davis then looks into the sky and exclaims, shocked, "What in the world?! I'm in outer space! What's going on here?!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Davis! Is that you, bro!?" Davis turns to the source of the voice, which appeared to be our Silfer Red hero, Jaden Yuki.

Davis says, amazed, "Jaden!? What are you doing here!?" Davis gets onto his feet and Jaden replies, "I don't know! One minute, I'm on a boat out of Academy Island and the next minute, I'm in outer space!"

Just then Jaden and Davis hears some dolphin 'clicking' and the mysterious voice exclaims, "What is going on is the destiny that you two have chosen!" Jaden and Davis looks to the source of the voice to see strangely colored blue dolphin swimming in the water.

Davis says, surprised, "What weird looking dolphins. I thought that dolphins were grey colored."

Jaden nods his head and he says, "Yeah, no joke!"

The mysterious voice then calls out, "Well, you are one to talk, my friends. For quite a primate, you are quite 'weird' yourself, and you are practically hairless one." Just then a dolphin-shaped head with blue eyes peers out of the water.

Davis asks the being peering out of the water, "Hey, dolphin-boy, can you speak?"

The dolphin-like being replies in the same mysterious voice that Davis heard earlier, "Why of course? Why wouldn't I be able to talk?" Just then there is a giant splash as the being leaps out of the water and lands on the other side, revealing this being to be a blue and white dolphin with three red rubies on his chest and dark blue spandex boots.

Davis states, perplexed, "A dolphin with legs? Wait! Isn't that where fish sticks come from?" Davis and Jaden giggles and Davis says, with a sly smile, "Get it. Fish sticks?"

The humanoid dolphin creature says, drolly, "Yes, but it wasn't very funny. Did you forget that dolphins are mammals and not fish?"

Jaden asks, curiously, "They are?!" The humanoid dolphin gives a major sweatdrop at this.

The humanoid dolphin says, with a sigh, "Anyway, my friends, I am what you call a super-evolved Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin."

Davis asks, curiously, "Okay, I got the 'Aqua Dolphin' part, but Neo-what?"

The humanoid dolphin says, "I am a citizen of Neo-Space, a realm of the universe where all forces of life interact, and the realm of the universe that gives the universe its balance. However, in order to simplify myself, call me Aquos."

Davis says, with a smile, "Sounds weird, but at least I can understand that name."

Jaden tells Aquos, "Okay, but can I ask where I am? And what I am doing here?"

Aquos tells Davis, "Of course. Young Daisuke, you are in an area of the universe known as Neo-Space, a dimensional area of space that borders light and darkness and contains both powers. The whole universe has Neo-Space in one form or another in it because Neo-Space represents the balance of life, earth and air, light and darkness, and so on. Without one, the other can't survive. However, there is something threatening that balance and you two are of the few can stop it."

Davis asks Aqous, "Why us? We're kind of having problems with some evil forces already. Why does this involve us?"

Aqous tells Davis, "It is because it's related to the evil force that belongs to the human, Sartorius."

Jaden and Davis yelp in shock and Jaden says, stunned, "What!? Sartorius!"

Aquos nods his head and replies, in a solemn tone, "Indeed, Jaden. As the Prince of Spirit World has already told you, Sartorius welds the impure light that freezes emotions of others as you had a demonstration."

Jaden says, plainly, "Yeah, I kinda did. It's thanks to that jerk, that my sister, Keiko, lost the person that she loved to that brainwashing weasel!"

Aquos says, in a serious tone, "The two of you, hear me out! As Prince Koenma has pointed out, there's an organization called the Society of Light. These humans or half-humans, if you count Yusuke Urameshi and Catherine Maxwell, are destroying the darkness, thus destroying the balance." However, before any more worlds could be said, a bright and eerie green glow comes from the sky above them.

Davis exclaims, in an annoyed tone, "What's with the light show?!"

Aquos tells Davis, in a worried tone, "I'm afraid that's no light show. It seems that the Society has sense your powers and they want it." When the bright and sickly white glow dies down, it reveals to be a spaceship similar a typical flying saucer. When it lands, it extends three long poles to the ground and the bottom opens up to reveal a white beam of light. From that sickly white beam of light, a weird looking robot floats down from the craft.

Davis asks, a bit worriedly, "I'm afraid to ask, but what is that thing?"

Aqueous tells Davis, "That is your opponent."

Davis says, in a frantic tone, "But we don't even have our decks and even if we did then, I can't duel since I lost the ability to see my cards!"

Jaden asks Davis, curiously, "Wait, Davis, you too!"

Aquos points at another direction and he says, "I know take a look over there." Jaden and Davis looks at the direction and it showed to be a destroyed satellite dish.

Jaden crutches down and he says, plainly, "Big deal! Looks like a bunch of space junk!" Jaden ran over to it and noticed an open slot with a small capsule in it. He pulled out the capsule and opened it to find two entire decks of Duel Monsters cards into it.

Davis says, amazed, "No way!" Davis grabs one of the decks as Jaden took the other one. The two boys walked back to face the robot and Aquos asks them, "You two loved dueling with all your hearts, so tell me! What happened?"

The two boys say in unison, "We lost!"

Aquos says, in a plain tone, "Maybe, this is a way for the two of you to start over!"

The robot looks at Aquos, Jaden, and Davis and says, in a robot-like mechanical tone, "Humanoid creature identified. Beginning scanning of humanoid creatures." The robot begins to give mechanical sounds for several moments until he stops and says, in his mechanical tone, "Scan complete."

Jaden says, with a smile, "All right! It's time for Jaden to get back to the game!" Just then a ring of light wraps around Jaden's left arm and Jaden is surprised to see an Academy duel disc attached to his arm.

Jaden yells at the Light robot, "Hey, you overgrown spark plug, if you want me, you are going to have to do the old fashion way! It's time to duel!"

The Light robot replies, in its machine-like tone, "Agreed, Earth scum. Prepare to duel." The Light robot then activates its built-in duel disk and both duelists draw five cards from their dueling decks.

Starting Scores:

Jaden: 8000

Light Robot: 8000

The Light Robot says, as he draws one card from his deck, "My move, you microbe." The Rajita Robot opens the Field Spell spot of his duel disk, displays the Seal of Light, and says, "Now, activated the Field Spell card: The Seal of Light."

Jaden yells out, shocked, "No way! That's the same card that Yusuke played during summer!"

Davis says, perplexed, "Seal of Light!" After the Field Spell card slot closes, a sickly white glow engulfs the robot, the mark of the Seal of Light on his forehead glows a bright eerie green light, and then the Seal of Light surrounds the ground with Jaden and the Light Robot becoming trapped inside.

Jaden says, annoyed, "Oh, great."

The Light Robot then puts one card in the spell/trap slots of its duel disk and states, "Next, playing spell card, Graceful Charity. Rules states that this card allows the drawing of three cards, but two cards must be eliminated from hand." The Light Robot draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, and puts a card on his duel disk, stating, "Now, summoning Light Gigas in attack mode." Soon after, Light Gigas (ATK: 400/DEF: 1500-ATK: 900/DEF: 1500), similar to Orichalcos Gigas, but pitch white, appears on the field and immediately becomes 'possessed' by the evil powers of the Seal of Light spell card. The Light Robot says, "As long as Field spell remains on field, all monsters on my side gain five hundred attack point boost."

Jaden tells the Light Robot, in an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Yeah! I know you overgrown oil stain!"

The Light Robot replies, as he puts a card in the spell/trap slots, "Negative. No leaking detected. Now, I activate my Shallow Grave. This card allows both of us to summon one monster to the field from our graveyard in defense mode. And I choose one of the two cards that I sent to grave. Doom Caliber Knight in defense mode." Soon after, Doom Caliber Knight (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600-ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600) appears on the field in defense mode. The Light Robot then says, "Since you have no monsters in grave, effect from spell card is negated." The Light Robot then puts another card in the spell/trap cards and says, "Next, I play the spell, Card of Sanctity. Both duelists must draw until they have six cards in hand." Since Davis already has five cards in his hand, Davis only draws one card while the Light Robot draws four cards from his deck. The Light Robot then states, "Finally, sacrificing Light Gigas and Doom Caliber Knight along with giving up two thousand life-points to summon Light Titanus in attack mode!" Light Gigas and Doom Caliber Knight explode into particles as the Light Robot loses 2000 life-points and then a huge monster just as large as Obelisk the Tormentor with a human-like shape, covered in pitch white armor on his whole body except for his muscular arms, Roman-type black helmet on this monster's head, covering his face in darkness, expect his eerie purple eyes are peaking out, his pointed ears are exposed, and his muscular arms are showing pitch white skin.

Davis exclaims, shocked, "Oh damn! That's one big monster!"

The monster, Light Titanus, is a ten star monster with question mark for attack points and zero defense points. Jaden says, confused, "Hold on! You gave up two thousand life-points for that thing?! He doesn't have any attack or defense points!"

The Light Robot replies, "Negative, Earth scum. Light Titanus's attack points are equal to two thousand times the number of cards in my hand. Calculation complete. Total attack points: Ten thousand." Just then Light Titanus's stats increase from 0/0 to 10,000/0! The Light Robot then says, in his machine-like tone, "Plus, as long as field spell remains in play, all monsters on field gain five hundred additional attack points." Light Titanus's stats then increase from 10,000/0 to 10,500/0 as he is 'possessed' by the powers of the Seal of Light.

Jaden says, simply, "Oh, man! Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

The Light Robot says, in his machine-like tone, "Rules states that since this is first move, I am not permitted to attack this turn. Your move."

Current Score:

Jaden: 8000

Light Robot: 6000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, annoyed, "It is about time, bucket for bolts." Jaden looks at the card that he drew, which was a blank, since he couldn't see his cards, and to his surprise, the blank turned into a Duel Monsters card, monster card, Crystalis Dolphin (ATK: 400/DEF: 600), a baby version of Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin. Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "My card! I can see it!"

Davis says, stunned, "What you can see it!?" Davis unwraps his deck, takes out a card, and to see surprise, turned from blank to a Duel Monsters card, monster card, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin (ATK: 600/DEF: 400). Davis says, amazed, "No way! I can see my cards as well!"

Jaden then takes a good look at his card and he says, curiously, "But it does look familiar…" Jaden calls out to the Light robot, "Time out! I just need to check on something!" Jaden runs towards the broken down space satellite.

Davis calls out, "Hey Jay, what's up!?"

Jaden gets to the satellite, dusts out the writing, which read 'Kaiba. Co Ltd'. Jaden says, seriously, "This isn't space junk it's a Kaiba Crop Satellite!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "Kaiba Crop!"

Jaden then remembers back when he was a kid that the Kaiba Corporation was hosting a contest for young duelists to create a drawing for a new Duel Monsters card in which the winner will be chosen by Seto Kaiba, himself. Jaden remembered that he spent months designing his cards and it was the only homework that he did. Jaden says, with a smile, "I guess that I won the contest and this must be the cards that I made. And the best part is that I can see them again!"

Aquos says, with a smile, "Correct! The prophecy of my people has come to pass. You must defeat this android in a duel. The universe now rests with you! Oh my, that's quite a lot of pressure. Don't mess up."

The Light robot says, "Battle must commence! Battle must commence! Light must consume all matter!"

Jaden runs to his spot and he calls out, "Hey, don't start without me, motor mouth!" Jaden looks at his hand, puts one card on his duel disc, and exclaims, "Now, I summon my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird to the field!" Soon after, in an emerald green streak of light from the sky and slamming into the field, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (ATK: 800/DEF: 600), a humanoid humming bird with two white bird-like wings coming out of its back, red feathers covering its muscular humanoid form, bird-like face with a yellow bird-like beak, bird-like clawed hands, black belt across his waist with a heart jewel belt buckle, white feathers coming out of the rear of his belt, and bird-like feet, comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, "Now, I activate his special ability: Honey Suck!" Just then Air Hummingbird jumps into the air and the Light Robot's cards in his hands turn into huge flowers causing Hummingbird to go in and suck something out of those flowers.

The Light Robot states, simply, "Explanation needed."

Jaden tells the robot, "Simply, metal head, for card in your hand, my Hummingbird sucks out five hundred life-points for each card. And since you have five cards, I gain twenty-five hundred life-points." Air Hummingbird flaps his mighty wings and sends energy into Jaden causing him to glow as his life-points increase 2500. Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk and states, "Finally, I will end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Jaden: 10,500

Light Robot: 6000

The Light Robot says, in its machine-like tone, "Resistance is futile, Human. Chances of my victory are ninety-nine point nine percent."

Jaden tells the robot, in an annoyed tone, "Check again, rust bucket! Thanks to your monster, you have to skip your draw phase as long as that monster remains on the field."

The Light Robot replies, "Rechecking calculations…complete…Chances of my victory are ninety-nine point eight percent."

Davis says, very annoyed, "Stupid robot."

The Light Robot calls out, "Now, Titanus, attack Hummingbird with Titan Crush!" Light Titanus raises his fist toward the sky and drops it towards Air Hummingbird, preparing to crush him.

Jaden calls out, in a serious tone, "Not this time, pal! You've just triggered my trap!"

The Light Robot replies, "Negative. Light Titanus can't be destroyed by any monster, spell, or trap card effect."

Jaden replies, with a sly smirk, "Now, who said that this trap was going try to destroy you overgrown beast? I play my Draining Shield!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Draining Shield card and Light Titanus's attack is stopped by an energy shield. Jaden tells the robot opponent, with a sly smile, "Sorry to disappoint you, spark plug, but even through your monster can't be destroyed by trap, it doesn't mean that they can't be affected by them. This trap stops your monster's attack and increase my life-points by your monster's attack points. So, you just doubled my life-points." Jaden's life-points then increase by 10,500, thanks to his Draining Shield trap card.

The Light Robot says, simply, "Your move."

Current Score:

Jaden: 21,000

Light Robot: 6000

Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Okay, you've got a huge amount of life-points against him, but this rust bucket has a got a monster that can take those out with just a few shots. I need to figure a way to beat it, but I can't destroy it with spell, trap, and monster effects."_ Just then Jaden gives a wide grin and thinks, _"However, it doesn't mean it can't be destroyed in battle and plus, no matter how many of its attack points go up, its defense points remain weak at just zip."_ Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "My move!"

The Light Robot tells Davis, "Proceed."

Jaden tells the Light Robot, as he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, "My pleasure. First, it is time for Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Jaden then draws two more cards from his deck, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and states, "Next, I play my Feather of a Phoenix! If you need a clue, bolts for brains, I discard one card from my hand in order to retrieve any monster, spell, or trap card from my grave!" Jaden discards his Hero Kid (ATK: 300/DEF: 600) card into the graveyard, takes out Pot of Greed, puts it in the spell/trap slots, and says, "The card I choose to return was my Pot of Greed! Now, I play it again in order to draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck, puts, yet, another card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "Now, it is time for Monster Reborn! This spell card allows me to summon any monster in the grave and I choose my Hero Kid!" Just then Hero Kid (ATK: 300/DEF: 600) appears on the field in defense mode.

The Light Robot says, "Error detected. This unit didn't send that card to the graveyard."

Jaden tells the Light Robot, with a sly grin, "Oh, yeah! That was me when I play my Feather of a Phoenix to recover my Pot of Greed from the grave! Plus, Hero Kid's special ability activates right now! When it is special summon to the field, like just right now, I call two more Hero Kids from my deck! Now, it is time for a triple threat!" Just then Jaden takes two more cards from different 'places' in his deck, puts them on his duel disc, and summons two more Hero Kids (ATK: 300/DEF: 600 X2) in defense mode.

The Light Robot says, "Synopsis illogical. With three hundred attack points and six hundred defense points, those monsters aren't threat to Light Titanus and this unit."

Jaden tells the Light Robot, as he puts a card on his duel disc, "Oh, yeah! We will see about that! Next, it is time for Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" A burst of flames comes from the card and the flames take the form of Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (ATK: 500/DEF: 500), humanoid black and violet scarab with a human-like face with green eyes with a scarab-like 'horned helmet' attached to his head and insect-like humanoid body, insect-like clawed hands, and insect-like feet, in attack mode. Jaden then exclaims, "And thanks to his special ability, with every spell and trap card on your side of the field, Flare Scarab gains four hundred attack points! Since your Seal of Light is in play, he gains four hundred additional points!" Flare Scarab gets engulfed in flames as his stats rise from 500/500 to 900/500! Jaden then puts two cards in his spell/trap slots and states, "Finally, I will end with two face-down cards!"

The Light Robot says, "You have made a tactical error, Human. You have left your Hummingbird in attack mode and summoned a weaker monster in attack mode!" The Light Robot exclaims, "Light Titanus, destroy Flare Scarab!" Orichalcos Titanus moves to attack Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Jaden shouts out, with a sly grin, "You're the one that made the mistake, spark plug! Kid Guard!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the trap card known as Kid Guard and Jaden says, "Thanks to this, I can sacrifice one of my Hero Kids to stop your attack and then I can take any Elemental Hero from my deck and put it into my hand!" Soon after, one of the three Hero Kids zips over to Flare Scarab, nods his head with a smile, and glows with a bright light, stopping Light Titanus's attack in its tracks. When it is done, the Hero Kid vanishes from the field as it is sent to the graveyard.

Flare Scarab thinks in his mind, _"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"_ Flare Scarab looks at Davis and tells him, telepathically, _**"Your majesty, you must harness the powers of Neos!"**_ Jaden, managing to understand what his new friend meant, goes through his deck, takes a monster card with a large humanoid figure in pure white spandex with red outlines with blue eyes, yellow jewel on his forehead, circular blue jewel in the center of his chest, and looking similar to the Japanese television hero known as Ultraman in the picture surrounding by space and stars, and shows it to his enemy.

Jaden tells Light Robot, "All right! I take my Elemental Hero Neos from my deck and put him into my hand!"

The Light Robot tells Jaden, "Acknowledge, humanoid scum. Your move."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and exclaims, "Now, I sacrifice my two Hero Kids in order to summon this! My Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden's two Hero Kids monsters jump into the air, glow in a bright light as they are sent to the graveyard, Davis puts the card on his duel disc, and out of that light, Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The Light Robot says, "Monster inadequate to win. It only has one quarter of attack points of Titanus."

Jaden tells Light Robot, "Did I say that I was done? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Go, Contact Fusion!"

Light Robot says, in its machine-like plain tone, "Term not known. Explanation required."

Jaden tells the Light Robot, "Simple motor mouth. Neo-Spacians can combine with Neos without the use of a Polymerization card as long as I return the Fusion-Material monsters to my deck! Now, Neos! Combine with Flare Scarab to form the Elemental Hero…Flare Neos!" The two said monsters leap into the air, Flare Scarab gets covered in flames as it combines with Neos, engulfing both of them in bright light, and out of the light, a monster looking Elemental Hero Neos except he is covered in black and reddish-orange bug-like armor and two black bug-like horns pointing towards the sky coming out of his forehead appears on the field: Elemental Hero Flare Neos (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) in attack mode. Jaden tells the Light Robot, "Now, my Flare Neos has got one awesome special effect! He gains four hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on the field and since there are two, my face-down and your Seal of Light, he gains eight hundred more attack points!" Flare Neos's stats then increase from 2500/2000 to 3300/2000!

Light Robot says, "Power still not strong enough to defeat Light Titanus."

Jaden tells the Light Robot, "We will see about that! First, I reveal my other face-down! Fairy Meteor Crush!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Equip Spell card known as Fairy's Meteor Crush and Jaden says, "This Equip Spell allows the equipped monster, when it destroys a weaker defense monster in battle, to take the difference of my monster's attack points from your defending monster's defense points from your life-points! And I equip to my Flare Neos!" Jaden then says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Dark Spell Regeneration! This card allows me to play any spell card in the graveyard! And I choose your Card of Sanctity! Forcing both of us to draw until we have six cards!" Both duelists then draw until they have six cards, but the robot only draws one since he already have five cards in his hands.

The Light Robot says, "Since I have one more card in hand, my Titanus' attack points go up by two thousand!" Light Titanus's stats increase from 10,500/0 to 12,500/0!

Jaden tells his opponent, while putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I know that you overgrown scrap heap! But even through his attack points go up, his defense points remain the same! A big fat ZIP! So, I play this! Block Attack! It switches your monster to defense mode!" Light Titanus then switches from attack mode to defense mode. Jaden then says, as he puts another card in the spell/trap slots, "Even through your monster can't be destroyed by monster, trap, or spell card effects, doesn't mean that they can't be used on him! Now, I play my Neos Energy Equip spell! This card can only be equipped to monster with 'Neo-Spacian' in their name and it gives them an eight hundred attack point boost, but during every standby phase, he loses three hundred attack points. And I choose to give it to my Air Hummingbird!" Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird's stats increase from 800/600 to 1600/600! Jaden then calls out, "And since I play another spell card, Flare Neos gains four hundred more attack points!" Flare Neos glows with power as its stats increase from 3300/2000 to 3700/2000! Jaden then states, putting three cards in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I put three face-downs on the field that gives my Flare Neos another twelve hundred attack points!" Flare Neos's stats then go up, once more, as they increase from 3700/2000 to 4900/2000!

The Light Robot exclaims, in a machine-like shocked tone, "System Error! System Error! Calculations project loss of remaining life-points!"

Jaden shouts out, in a commanding tone, "You know it, pal! Flare Neos, destroys his Light Titanus with Neos Flare!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos leaps high into the high, launches a huge comet-like fireball at Light Titanus, destroying it with ease since it has no defensive power, and the Jaden Robot just out a mechanical-like squeal as it loses 4900 life-points, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush equipped to Flare Neos. Jaden then commands, "Now, Hummingbird, end this duel! Take his life-points with Swallowing Swoop!" Air Hummingbird flies high into the air, does a mid-air back-flip, and dives right into the Light Robot, taking 1600 life-points from him and ending this duel.

Final Score:

Jaden: 21,000

Light Robot: 0000

As the Seal of Light leaves the field, the Light Robot sparks and starts to burst into flames as it exclaims out, mechanically, "System Error! System…!!" Soon after, the Light Robot explodes into a ball of flames as its flaming remnants crash onto the ground.

Davis says, shocked, "Whoa! Talk about a major meltdown!" Just then the Light Robot's ship turns into a pile of scarp metal as it crashes to the ground.

Jaden then says, just as shocked as Davis, "And talk about falling to pieces. I won this battle, but something tells me that this is only the beginning."

Aquos tells Jaden, "Why, but of course, Jaden! Evil isn't discouraged so easily! You might have saved our home, but your home is another story! Even as we speak, they, along with the Orichalcos, head towards Earth to make it their own!"

Jaden says, shocked, "That's right! The Orichalcos!"

Davis says, in an angered tone, "That Dartz jerk still has Tai and Agumon under his control!"

Aqueous tells Jaden and Davis, "When you return home, the next phase of your mission will begin. Good luck."

Davis tells Aqueous, with a smile, "Hey, thanks!" But just then a weird weakness goes over Jaden's and Davis's whole body and collapses to the ground

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaden wakes up to find himself on the beach on Academy Island and he says, amazed, "I'm on Academy Island! No way!" Jaden states to himself, rubbing his head with his right hand, "Whoa! What a weird dream!" Jaden laughs to himself and states, with a smile on his lips, "I mean, come on! Alien dolphin people?! But man, what a duel and it felt so real!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden!" Jaden turns to see Davis, with a duel disc attached to his arm, running towards him and Jaden says, perplexed, "Davis! What are you doing here!?"

Davis tells Jaden, "I heard you laugh and figure that you'd be here! And look at this!" Davis de-attaches the duel disc from his left arm, takes out the dueling deck, and looks through it to see Elemental Hero Neos and the Neo-Spacian monsters cards in his deck.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "Whoa! It wasn't a dream!"

Just then Aquos's voice shouts out, _**"Of course, it wasn't! I swear you humans are just too stubborn to convince!!"**_ The image or spirit of Aquos appears in front of our spirit detectives and he tells them, _**"As long as you have that deck, you are connected to Neo-Spacian and our guardian, Neos, and all of us will be with you. As your friends and your guides. Remember, the fate of the universe depends on you."**_ Soon after, Aquos, in his 'astral form', turns into blue light and returns to Jaden's and Davis's new decks.

Davis thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"When doesn't the universe have to depend on me for its survival?! Oh, well, thanks Aquos…for everything."_

Jaden tells Davis, in a serious tone, "We have to get back to Duel Academy fast."

Davis nods his head and he says, "Right!" Soon after, the two Spirit Detectives dash into the forest and back to Duel Academy.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the idea to send Davis to Neo Space to get his new 'Neos' deck like Jaden as well as the scene with a few alterations.


	88. The Return of L

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for helping me with the rest of this chapter and the relations that Michael, Allie, and Tyler have for Dartz's former subordinates Raphael, Alister, and Valon goes to Michael of Archangel.

**Chapter 88: The Return of L**

At Dartz's hideout, in the night, we find in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber/Gravity Room, where Izayoi is battling against her children, Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa and even through they fight quite well, Izayoi uses a powerful series of punches and kicks that's topped off by a powerful shockwave that sends Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa screaming and sky-rocking through the air just before landing twenty-five feet away from Izayoi on their backs hard causing them to de-transform back into Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly immediately and leaving them temporary stunned. While this was going on, Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Light, Allie, Tyler, and Michael were watching from the side. In life, Izayoi could hold her own up to S-class demons, but thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, her strength and power has increased 20 fold making her a match with her children, even in their Ancient Egypt forms.

Tyler yells out, worriedly, "Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, are you two okay?!"

Naruto calls out to Izayoi, a dark cold annoyed tone, "Hey, what's that a bit harsh?!"

Izayoi tells Naruto, with a dark cold plain tone, "I know that you are concerned for your new friends, Naruto, but if they wish to gain the power that they need to beat Sartorius as well as teach that bitch, Kagome's, damned Ma-zoku cousin. They are going to have to learn to deal with opponents with great power and endue a lot of blows. The battles that you faced right now are going to be nothing compared to what you will face."

Allie yells out, drolly, "Great! Just what we wanted to hear!"

Izayoi calls out to Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly who are struggling to get to their feet, "Let us continue with your training, you three!" Izayoi turns her back from them to get some stuff that she had left some distance away from the 'sparring field', but then she notices three blue and eerie green glows coming from behind her.

Inuyasha calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "No, let's keep going!" When Izayoi looks towards them, she gasps to see powerful blue and green auras surrounding her children.

Light asks, curiously, "What's that glow surrounding them!?"

Michael says, also surprised by this turn of events, "It's spiritual power also known as Reiki. The energy of the human spirit and body. It usually remains dormant, but once unleashed, it can be used as a weapon or a tool for healing. Yusuke Urameshi as well as his sisters, Kazuma Kuwabara, including Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi and their group is users of Reiki in the form of energy blasts or energy weapons, like Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. But I didn't know that Inuyasha and his sisters held this power."

Light asks Michael, "How did you know?"

Michael says, with a sigh, "Let's just say that I've got my information to a good source of mine."

Allie says, shocked, "Are you saying that…THAT is giving you information!?"

Melody asks, curiously, "That?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "That story will be told another time." Everyone turns to see Dartz walking into the room.

"Master!" Everyone says, bowing to him.

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I need all of you to take care of three former subordinates of mine. As former children of the Orichalcos, their strong souls shall be needed to revive the Great Leviathan."

The figures bow in unison and they say in unison, "Yes, Master Dartz!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the hallways, we find Duel Academy students leaving for lunch with complaints about the food, with a depressed Syrus Truesdale sitting on one of the stairs. Some of our heroes and heroines have gotten their promotions with Ray, Genki, Izumi, Tiara, Karin, Ganryu, and Hilary promoting to Obelisk Blue. Just then, Bastion Misawa, Genki Ayaka, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, and Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Keiko Yukimura, and Kira Urameshi came by them and Bastion asks, "Interesting on having some lunch! They're having your favorite liver and onions!"

Syrus says, solemnly, "I think I'll pass."

Bastion, Genki, and Yusuke went to Syrus's side and Syrus says, solemnly, "First, Jaden's here and the next minute he's gone." Syrus looks up to see Jaden's face with a sly smile on his lips and he says, excitedly, "There he is!"

Genki says, plainly, "Not exactly." As Yusuke has stated, we find that Jaden's face was placed on the back part of the jacket of Tyranno Hassleberry.

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Check it out, soldiers, now Jaden really has my back!" Hassleberry turns to his friends, while snickering and he says, with a sly grin, "Wherever, I go, he goes! Afterall, he's my best friend!"

Yusuke slaps his head and he says, annoyed, "Oh boy!"

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Jaden's got one best friend and that's me! Plus, I don't need a drawing to prove it!"

Keiko says, drolly, "Oh boy! Here we go, again."

Kira says, plainly, "You said it, Kei."

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, annoyed, "Don't go dissing my jacket! You're just jealous that we're a two man army!" Hassleberry then tells Syrus, with a sly grin, "You've been demoted! If you want, you can carry our supplies, little man!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "Listen, you lug nugget, you're just a third wheel!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Then, I'll roll right over you!" Syrus and Hassleberry suddenly punched each other in the face at the same. Hassleberry then punched Syrus in the abdomen, while Syrus bit Hassleberry's arm. Hassleberry yelled and slammed his fist on top of Syrus's head. While Syrus held his head, Hassleberry punched him again.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey, you two, break it up!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, seriously, you guys!"

Syrus stood up and punched Hassleberry in the side. Hassleberry then grabbed Syrus and slammed him into the wall. As Syrus struggled to stand up, Hassleberry kicked Syrus's bad leg. Syrus screamed in pain and fell to the ground and held his leg.

Hassleberry yells out, excitedly, "Ha! I win!" Syrus glared at Hassleberry and then stood up and pulled Hassleberry's hair. Hassleberry yelped and then elbowed Syrus's face, forcing him to let go of Hassleberry's hair and back against the wall.

They were about to punch each other again when Alexis, Jun, and Hikari showed up and grabbed them both to keep them away from each other, with Yusuke, Kira, and Genki helping.

Alexis asks, in an annoyed tone, "Now, what the hell's going on here?"

Hikari replies, drolly, "If I had to guess, 'Lex, Sy and Hassleberry were fighting over Jaden, again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Chazz's redesigned room, we find Alexis and Keiko fixing Syrus's wounds, while Sayu and Mia were fixing Hassleberry's wounds, with Yusuke, Ryoko, Sasuke, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Tiara, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Hikari, and Kira were in the room.

Syrus yells out, "Ouch!"

Alexis tells Syrus, "Hold still!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "You know, Truesdale, you're one piece of work!"

Syrus yells out, as Alexis places some medicine on his cheek, "Ouch! Cut me some slack! I'm the victim here!"

Hassleberry calls out, "Yeah, a victim of poor combat training! Scratching and hair pulling are illegal maneuvers! That's why I'm deserve to be Jaden's best friend!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "This war is still!"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "Break it up, you two!"

Bastion says, "Yeah, why don't you all be friends?"

Syrus and Hassleberry yell out, in unison and seriously, "I'm not sharing my rank!"

Hikari says, annoyed, "This is not getting us nowhere."

Just then, Atticus's voice calls out, "We've know how you feel, boys and we're here to help!" Everyone looks up to see Atticus Rhodes lying on a log, with Pharaoh with him.

Alexis says, perplexed, "Atticus?"

Atticus jumped down to his friends and sisters and he says, with a sly smile, while Pharaoh was jumping to the ground, "I've been sleeping there all day, sis! I couldn't help but hearing about a little power struggle and we're here to keep the band together! I mean, we you can't let your fans down."

Kira asks, perplexed, "Fans?"

Bastion says, plainly, "I'm sorry did I miss something here?"

Alexis says, annoyed, "Everything's a music reference with him, remember!"

Atticus says, with a sly grin and a serious tone, "You guys want to be front men, but the problem is you're singing back up!" Atticus points at Alexis and he says, with a sly grin, "Like her, she's dreams of stardom, but takes a backseat to her big bro!"

Alexis's eyebrows twitched and walked towards her brother with Yusuke says, lowly, "Uh oh!"

Alexis picks up Pharaoh from the ground, grips his tail, and clawing Atticus's face. Atticus yells out, in pain, "Ouch! My face! My beautiful unblemished face!"

Alexis says, in a serious and annoyed tone, "There's plenty of that where that came from!"

Syrus says, nervously, "Whoa, watch the temper, 'Lex!"

Hassleberry says, unnerved, "Yeah, violence isn't the answer!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, "Like you two are the ones to talk!"

Keiko gets out two duel discs and she says, seriously, while throwing one each to Syrus and Hassleberry for them to catch it, "Look, if you two really want to settle this 'best friend issue', then shut up and duel!"

Alexis states, seriously, "No joke, we're sick of hearing about it!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "They're right! Suit up, soldier! Prepare for an assault!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, seriously, "You're on, Sarge! I'll take your tough talk and wrap it in a box and mail it right back at you!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, in front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Hassleberry with a duel disc on with Yusuke, Kagome, Hikari, Alister, Keiko, Kira, Ryoko, Tiara, Karin, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, with Ray, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, our four younger Digidestined, Alexis, Atticus, and Bastion on the sidelines.

Alexis says, worriedly, "Syrus should have been here by now. I'm worried, guys."

Keiko says, seriously, "I know what you mean, 'Lex."

Hassleberry calls out, "Hey, half pint, we said thirteen hundred hours on the dot!" Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Oh I see! Little man must have come to his scenes!"

Tiara yells out, with a deadly glare, "What was that!?"

Hikari tells Tiara, "I don't think he was talking about you, Tiara!"

Tiara says, seriously, "So, Syrus is taller than me and when someone calls him short than they're calling me short!"

Yusuke says, lowly, "Touchy…"

Just then, Syrus's voice calls out, "Guess again, Hassleberry!" Everyone turns to see Syrus Truesdale running towards them from the forest with a duel disc attached to his left wrist.

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I'll be a dung beetle! I was sure that you'd surrendered, private! Since, this battle's still on…let's review the conditions! If I rein victorious, then I get awarded the title of second-in-command of Sergeant Jaden Yuki."

Syrus yells out, seriously, "And if I win, then I'll accept that Jaden's my best friend and you'll become my second-in-command!"

Hassleberry gasps in shock and he yells out, annoyed, "Come again! No one authorized that condition, private!"

Atticus's voice calls out, "Condition granted!" Everyone turns to see Atticus holding up white flags and Hassleberry yells out, perplexed, "Hold up! Who made you two judge!?"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "They preferred to be celebrity judge and besides, Hassleberry, you're not backing out are you!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, seriously, "Fat chance! A Hassleberry never retreats!"

Syrus says, "In that case, let the battle commerce!" Syrus and Hassleberry activate their duel discs and drew five cards from their decks.

Starting Score:

Hassleberry: 8000

Syrus: 8000

The duel between Syrus and Hassleberry rages on with Hassleberry gaining the upper hand in the duel, but Syrus quickly turns it around in his favor. Then, Syrus reveals his last facedown card which was De-Fusion to split both Ambulance Rescueroid back to Ambulanceroid (ATK: 300/DEF: 1200) and Rescueroid (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800), which counted as two special summons for machine monsters, so Hassleberry loses 600 life-points. Hassleberry attacks Decoyroid with his Ultimate Tyranno, it ended up being brought out by Rescueroid and brought back to the field, which cost Hassleberry 300 more life points!

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and horrified, "I'm done for!"

Syrus calls out, with a sly smile, "There's no way you can win, Hassleberry! So, keep bring it!"

Alexis says, plainly, "I don't know how, but I think Syrus just won!"

Ryoko says, amazed, "That's a surprise!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "He knew how Hassleberry would duel, so he used the ultimate trap!"

Atticus says, "Well, the votes are in folks, the show's over!"

Bastion calls out, annoyed, "What?! How's voting!?"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Hey, guys look at Sy!" Everyone looks at Syrus, who was wobbling in place.

Bastion yells out, horrified, "Syrus!"

Alexis says, with concern, "You don't look so well, Sy!"

Syrus says, weakly, "I'm fine…just haven't been getting much sleep these days!"

Karin says, in a serious tone, "He must be looking for Jaden all night!"

Hassleberry says, overhearing the conversion, "What!? A search and rescue! But, he might have left the island!"

Syrus yells out, "No! He must be on the island! Dueling is Jaden's life!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "That's true! So, Jaden, along with Davis, must be still on the island! Otherwise, why would he leave Duel Academy!?"

Bastion says, in a serious and logical tone, "Both Tyson and Syrus are right!"

Alexis says, with a nervous smile, "They're probably lost!"

Hassleberry looks at his face-down card and wonders if he should activated, but decided to allow Syrus to win as his life points went to zero, by Syrus's Cyber Summon Blaster. Syrus then fell on the ground as his friends, except for Hassleberry and Atticus, ran to his aid.

Keiko yells out, fearfully, "Syrus!" She placed Syrus into her arms and Bastion says, plainly, "Don't worry he just collapsed!"

Hassleberry takes out his card from his spell/trap slot, looks at it to be a trap card called Jurassic Impact and he says, "Jurassic Impact, with this trap this could change the whole outcome!"

Atticus points his flag at Hassleberry and Atticus says, with a sly smile, "Minus five for not having faith that Jaden's still out there!"

Hassleberry says, in an annoyed tone, "This acting behavior is really starting to annoy me!" Hassleberry says, with a smile, "But if there's anyone that deserves to be Jaden's best friend is Syrus."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deep within Domino City, we find three guys dressed up like motorcycle gangsters with full face helmets on their heads on motorbikes heading towards the harbor and they immediately stop when they see a group of shadowy figures in front of them. The three males get off their bikes and take off their helmets revealing to be none other than Raphael, Valon, and Alister, Dartz's three former top lieutenants, in front of the figures.

Valon says, in his Australian accent, "Okay, mates! Who are you? And what do you want? I don't think that you are here to say hello."

One of the figure says with a male figure, "Well, Raphael, Valon, and Alister. The former right hand members of Paradius, I believe."

Alister says, with a serious tone, "How do you know that?"

Another figure says, with a female voice and dark cold sly tone, "Oh, we know about you inside and out, bro."

Alister says, shocked, "Bro?" Alister then yelps in shock and he says, stunned, "It can't be…Allie!"

Out of the shadows the group revealed themselves as Michael, Allie, Tyler, Tai, Light, Naruto, Izayoi, Inuyasha, in his human form, Melody, in her human form, and Holly, in her human form.

Raphael says, shocked, "Michael?"

Valon says, stunned, "Tyler!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Friends of yours?"

Allie tells Inuyasha, with an evil sly smile, "We'll explain later…"

Tai says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We're here on our mission to make sure that you don't go helping out Yugi Moto's cousins and their friends under the orders of Master Dartz."

The three former Paradius agents gasp in shock and Raphael asks, stunned, "Dartz is revived?"

Naruto says, with an evil sly tone, "That's right and so is the Great Leviathan…well soon."

Valon yells out, stunned, "That's impossible! The Pharaoh blew that overgrown lizard sky-high with his God Monsters and the power of Light! And Dartz has been sent back to where he came from!"

Holly says, with an evil giggle, "You should out of all people that the Orichalcos is the mightiest force in the universe and returning Master Dartz to the land of the living is just one of his duties. And now, we are under his orders to take your souls."

Just then mark of the Orichalcos appears on each of the Orichalcos soldiers' foreheads and Melody says, with an evil sly tone, "Since you are former members of our group, your strong souls will be needed for the Leviathan!"

Alister says, with a snarl, "No way! We're not going to give up our souls to thing this time and we're never coming back to help that madman!"

Light says, with a dark cold plain tone, "That's too bad! You don't have a choice!"

Raphael calls out to Michael, seriously, "Michael, you have to listen to me! Dartz is only using you! Whatever, he's giving you, you better throw it anyway if you know what's good for you!"

Michael says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, traitor! I don't have to listen you!"

Valon whispers to Alister and Raphael, "Hey, you, two. Get the heck out of here when I start pounding the heck out of these guys and gals."

Alister says, with a whisper, "Are you nuts, Valon? They have that evil Orichalcos on their side. You know as well as we do."

Valon says, with a nod, "No joke, but I won't go out without a fight. You need to get to Duel Academy and find the Pharaoh and his friends. We need to make this delivery."

Izayoi says, with an evil sly tone, "Going to make a run for it while little Valon is going to be a distraction? Not going to happen!"

Light quickly gets out his 'Orichalcos Note' notebook and he says, evilly, "When I write you names on this book, your souls will be plucked for the taking!"

Valon yells out, strongly, "That's what you think!" Just then Valon throws a bunch of rocks at Light's hand, making him yelp in pain as he drops his 'Orichalcos Note' to the ground and Valon throws a dozens of small round spheres that explode and creating a good sized cloud of tear gas forcing the figures, coughing, to leap back from the tear gas cloud. A shortly thereafter, the three men on their motorcycles race out with Alister and Raphael racing away while Valon uses motorcycle tricks and techniques to 'attack' the Orichalcos warriors, but just then several kunai knifes strikes the front, instantly flatting it, and sending Valon flying into the air while his motorcycle crashing into a nearby wall exploding into flames. However, Valon, with excellent aerobatics, manages to land on his feet perfectly, but he finds himself surrounded by the Orichalcos warriors. Valon throws off his helmets, gets into a defensive stance, and says, readying to fight it out, "Okay, you, blokes, I'm ready for you."

Naruto's voice calls out, with a dark cold sinister tone, "Oh, really?" Just then Valon is bashed right in the face by one of the male figures and he is knocked to the ground stunned. As his world blurs around him, Valon finds himself fading in and out of consciousness as the Orichalcos warriors surrounding him. He catches a ninja headband with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village engraved in the center with scrap down the middle of the symbol on the metal plate before blacking out.

Light grabs his 'Orichalcos Note' and he says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Okay, now, I'm pissed off!" Light then writes Valon's name in his notebook and Valon screams out in shock as his soul was taken away from him.

Tai asks, "What about those others!?"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I didn't pick up their faces, so I can't write down their names to take their souls away for the Great Beast, but we'll get them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Spirit World, we find Koenma, in toddler form, in his office, with two figures in front of him.

One was a young man with messy black hair and black eyes, with wrinkled white shirt and blue jeans. The young man's knees were slightly bent and the aura of this person was messy, yet serious, with a golden halo above his head.

The other figure was a large monstrous creature that looked like one of those evil monsters in children's story books with golden and red eyes, with a grin that showed his sharp teeth.

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I'm glad that the two of you can make it."

The young man asks, in a monotone voice, "Lord Koenma, why did you call for us?"

The monster asks, in a ghoulish tone, "Yeah, I was enjoying my nap in the Shinigami World."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I came to tell you that the soul of Light Yagami was taken from the Shinigami World to the human world."

The two gasps in shock and the young man says, in a rare shocked tone, "Light Yagami escaped!"

The monster says, in a stunned tone, "That's impossible! I wrote Light's name in my Death Note! I'm sure!"

Koenma tells the monster, "Well, Ryuk, I can sure that Light has been revived and it can't be good for the people in the earth."

The young man says, with a nod, "That's right, Lord Koenma. I had my suspicions on that Light Yagami is 'Kira' and I was right."

Koenma says, seriously, "Well, L, I regret to tell you that Light Yagami has other notebook, even worse than the Death Note itself! It's called the 'Orichalcos Note'."

Ryuk says, perplexed, "Huh!? 'Orichalcos Note'! Never heard of it!" Soon after, Koenma tells L and Ryuk about the Orichalcos and its recent actions and L says, seriously, "So, this Dartz or the evil within Dartz now given physical form was the one responsible for Light Yagami's resurrection."

Koenma nods his head and he says, "That's right, L."

Ryuk says, amazed, "And to think that the legend of the three half-dog demons of Ancient Egypt may come true and they're under Dartz's control, huh?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I'm going to allow the two of you to go to the human world so we can defeat the Orichalcos and Sartorius, before all is lost!"

Ryuk and L say, nodding their heads and in unison, "Thank you, Lord Koemna."

Koemna says, with a serious tone, "Plus, you need to protect the 'Chosen Duelists' not under the control of Sartorius or the Orichalcos."

Ryuk says, with a serious tone, "The Yukimura girl that has become the To-zoku especially."

Koemna asks, stunned, "You know about her?"

Ryuk says, with a sly smile, "You know that we of the Shinigami world know much about the Mortal, Spirit, and Demon Worlds. The Yukimura will be vital to the battle with Sartorius."

L asks, curiously, "How do you know this?"

Ryuk says, with a serious tone, "I've observed her a bit and I sense a great power within her. A power that's so ancient and strong that it could change the 'fate' of the universe. She must never fall into the hands of this Sartorius character. I sense the evil power within him and it is very ancient and evil itself."

L says, with a plain tone, "If that's the case, we should leave right away."

Ryuk says, with a plain tone, "However, there is something else. If she falls under the sway of darkness within her own spirit and follows the path of destruction, we will not have to worry about Sartorius. She will destroy him and she will drown the world in eternal darkness. The Orichalcos gets her soul and the world will be destroyed."

L states, with a plain tone, "Sounds like this Keiko Yukimura is the center of this whole war with multiple evils to come."

Koemna says, with a plain tone, "I thought this too before Ryuk told me this information, but this makes it more serious."

L says, seriously, "We will get to the Human World and get on this mission right away."

Koemna says, with a nod, "Good. I hope that we can guide our allies to victory and get back those these two evil forces are using to their own benefit. My associates especially Botan will help you in this endeavor." The two nod their heads and they head out of Koemna's office. When they leave Koemna's office, Koemna thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"I thought that this was serious, but I never knew how serious it was. I didn't think Keiko held such importance over the other 'Chosen Duelists'. Not only she is the 'key' to saving Yusuke from Sartorius, but she might be the key to stopping him once and for all. However, she could also be the 'key' to the destruction or conquest of the world even the universe. I know that Jaden is Keiko's long lost brother, but how do the other 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyou' fit into this? Something tells me that they will play just as important role. I really hope that they can do this or all will be lost."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A day later, somewhere on Academy Island, we find Jaden Yuki and Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya walking down a pathway with their uniforms and faces are slightly to around somewhat dirty.

Davis asks, wearily, "Jay, are you sure that we're going the right way?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "You got me. I thought I had smelled food sometime ago."

Davis says, annoyed, "Man! And Jun told me that I had a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Well, TK did tell me about his time with you and the others."

Davis thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Thanks a lot, TK!"_

Jaden says, with a low tone, "What's wrong than being lost? Being hungry and lost!"

Davis says, with a droll tone, "No kidding!"

Just then Jaden spots something in a hole and he exclaims, "Oh, right! Food!"

Davis asks, stunned, "Where?" Jaden runs off to the hole and when they get there, they see that it is magazines causing Davis to say with an annoyed tone, "Jay! These are magazines! We can't eat those!"

Jaden says, with a solemn tone, "I know." Just then Jaden looks down at the magazines and he says, amazed, "These have pictures of Zane on them." Davis gains a curious look and he picks one up too.

When Jaden and Davis open them up to read them, Davis says, plainly, "These are old. Back before he was defeated by Aster Phoenix."

Jaden asks, curiously, "He kind of disappeared after he lost. Where is he now?"

Davis tells Jaden, putting down the magazine, "Well, all I know is that we are lost right now. If we want to get food, we need to get going, Jay!"

Jaden says, with a nod while putting down the magazine, "Right! Let's go!" Soon enough, Jaden and Davis head off to find their way back to Duel Academy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside of an empty Slifer Red dorm cafeteria, we find a depressed Syrus Truesdale looking at the latest magazine and he gives a solemn sigh when he looks at the article concerning his brother, Zane Truesdale.

Syrus says, lowly, "Zane, what happened to you big bro? You used to be the best, but now, you are the butt of everyone's jokes. You lost ten duels in a row and got bumped down to the amateurs." Watching him from a distance, there is Kari Kamiya, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Bastion Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry, Keiko Yukimura, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Sayu Yagami.

Kari says, solemnly, "Poor Syrus."

TK says, with a nod, "First, Jaden and Davis go missing. And now, Zane is in this losing streak."

Sayu tries her best to hide her solemn expression about Davis and Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I hope that they are okay."_

Hikari says, with an angered snarl, "It is all that Aster Phoenix's fault! Zane lost his game because of him! If he was here right, I would flatten him."

Hassleberry says, with a plain tone, "Easy, Private!"

Kira says, with a nod, "I know that you are angry about Zane and that's understandable and all, but you can't keep blaming him."

Hikari says, with a snort, "Watch me!"

Yusuke says, with a plain tone, "Don't even bother, Kira. You know how it is with Kari and anything that concerns Zane."

Hassleberry says, looking at Syrus, "Poor Soldier. He needs some R and R."

Bastion says, with a nod, "If I had lost a best friend and if I had brother that hit rock bottom like this, I would feel the same way."

TK tells Kari, "Maybe you, Sayu, or Keiko should talk to him. I mean, you understand how he feels in a way with 'brother problems'. Sorry if I sound rude."

Kari tells TK, with a kind smile, "I know that you didn't mean anything by it, TK."

Sayu says, with a solemn smile, "We know what you meant TK. Maybe we should try to cheer up Syrus's spirits." Just then the white-clad Chazz Princeton appears and Alexis Rhodes, hidden at the table nearest the door, comes into the open.

Chazz says, with a cold snobbish tone, "And if Zane were my brother, I would change my last name." Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Hey, Syrus, there is someone even lamer than you!" Hikari then started to gain an enraged look while plenty of the others see.

TK thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Way to go, Chazz! You had to open your big mouth!"_

Chazz says, with a cold grin, "But there is hope for you! All he needs to do is join the Society of Light."

Just then Hikari grabs him around the neck and she yells out, angrily, "And you need to learn to watch your mouth when talking to other people especially Zane!" Soon after, Hikari starts to give Chazz a painful headache when she starts to hit him in the head. On the meanwhile, Yusuke and Kira quickly move to get Hikari off of Chazz.

Kira tells Hikari, worriedly, "Come on, sis! Stop!"

Yusuke says, with a plain tone, "Chazz is a jerk and he deserves getting some 'payback' for that, but even he doesn't deserve your wrath!" Soon enough, Yusuke and Kira manage to pry Kira off of Chazz while Alexis comes up to Chazz.

Chazz then asks, with a cold smile, "You will join Alexis, won't you?" Alexis puts her right hand towards Chazz's forehead and flicks his forehead sending him flying across the ground before he skids to a stop.

Kagome tells Yusuke, cold annoyed tone, _**"Ugh! Sometimes I keep wondering if making Chazz look like an idiot was a bad idea! I know I shouldn't question Master Sartorius's choices, but this is just sad!"**_

Yusuke replies, with a cold sly tone, _**"I don't know. Personally, I like Chazz getting put down on his butt by Alexis for once and not me!"**_ Yusuke tells Kagome, with a cold serious tone, _**"Look! I know that you don't like it, but we need to keep the others attention away from us for one and keep their suspicions of all of us to a minimum. Chazz might not like this as much as we do! Master Sartorius will tell us the time is right and when he does, this act will be over and we can reveal who we truly are now to everyone!"**_

On the meanwhile, Syrus says, while looking over the magazine article, "Chazz's right. I don't want to believe it, but he has got a point." Just then Alexis takes the magazine away from Syrus and he yells out, "Alexis! That's mine!"

Alexis crumbles the magazine up as much as she could and she says, plainly, "And it's trash. Syrus, this is sensation garbage! You can't believe this stuff! Zane's going to win tonight! I know it!"

The others, minus Chazz, enter the room and Keiko says, with a nod, "Alexis is right, Syrus!"

Bastion says, with a nod, "She has a point, Sy. Have you seen his opponent? He is a joke."

Hassleberry says, with a nod, "That's right. If he loses to this guy…"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Then what?"

Hassleberry says, solemnly, "Then his career is over." Hikari gives him a deadly glare and Hassleberry says, with a nervous smile and tone, "But that doesn't mean he will lose to this joker!"

TK says, with a wide grin, "Nice save, Hassleberry."

Kira says, with a wide smile, "No kidding, TK."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Yeah! Zane will win!"

Keiko and Sayu think in their minds at the same time, worriedly, _"But with the way that Zane's playing, I'm not sure!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And unfortunately, Keiko's and Sayu's predictions came true, Zane lost badly to his opponent and he left the arena in disgrace. Right now, that evening, we find him washing up in the shower stalls as he remembers his sponsor abandoning him.

Zane thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"What's wrong with me? Why am I afraid to duel? Was it something in Aster's words that got to me? Why did I lose my edge?"_ After Zane is done with his shower, he wraps a towel around himself and looks towards the ceiling to wonder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later into the evening, we find Zane, in a dark blue business suit and pants with black business shoes, walking down the hallway with a suitcase.

Just then a male voice calls out, "Quite a duel, Mister Truesdale." Zane looks to see a shady man with a black top hat, glasses over his brown eyes, and wearing a black overcoat over his form in the shadows. The man says, with a sly smile, "Some say that it might have been your last."

Zane asks, with a serious tone, "Says who?"

The man replies, with a plain tone, "Various members of the press. But then again, who watches television and reads papers these days?"

Zane asks, with a slightly annoyed tone, "Look, pal. Buzz off!"

The man states, with a sly tone, "I'm sorry. Let's start over shall we?" He walks out of the shadows to reveal himself to Zane and he says, with a sly smile while displaying a business card with the words 'Mr. Shroud' on it, "The name is Mister Shroud. And I think that I can help you."

Zane takes the card and he asks, suspiciously, "Really? How's that?"

Mr. Shroud replies, with a sly smile, "By getting you back on top of course. Why isn't that what you want? Cheering fans and sold out arenas? Zane, if you stick with me, I'll get you back everything that you lost. But don't be fooled. It won't be easy. We're going to have to start way back at the beginning. I'm going to reinvent you, Zane. It will be your rebirth."

Zane asks, suspiciously, "How's that?"

Mr. Shroud replies, with a wide grin, "We'll begin at the bottom. Far from the camera's eyes. Where the press can't slander you. Tell me Zane, have you heard of Underground Dueling before? It's not as glamorous as the Pro Leagues, but it has its advantages."

Zane says, with a serious tone, "Listen, Mister Shroud. I graduated at the top of my class from one of the greatest dueling academies on Earth. Underground Dueling, which I've heard about, trust me, aren't my thing."

Mr. Shroud says, with a serious tone, "If you expect to salvage your career, you don't have a choice." Mr. Shroud asks, with a sly grin, "Now, care to reconsider your decision?" Zane gives him a hard and emotionless stare as Mr. Shroud gives a sly giggle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following day, deep inside of a seduced arena in the basement of a building on the 'bad side' of the city, we find a large cage in the center of a large basement area with wooden tables covered by pink cloths surround the large cage in the center. Sitting at those tables, there are various men and women wearing formal dress and masks over their eyes to keep their identities hidden.

An announcer over the arena's intercom yells out, "Ladies and gentlemen! Today's duel will be a steel cage match! There are no holds barred and no means of escape!" The crowd gives sounds of awe from that announcement. The announcer then says, "And now, entering the ring from parts unknown: The undefeated Cage King, Mad Dog!" Just then the scene switches to reveal a dark brown haired and brown eyes muscle man with a good tan and several scars on his body with his muscular upper body exposed and barefoot wearing only two large black belts and pants to cover his lower waist just above his bellybutton and his legs with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist coming to the left side of the 'caged arena' with a loud roar. The announcer then yells out, "And now, introducing the first Duel Academy student to grace our halls: Former Pro League Champion, Zane Truesdale!" The scenes to see Zane entering the right side of the 'caged arena' with a duel disk containing his dueling deck attached to his left wrist.

There were many whispers and we find one masked woman saying to a masked man, "Talk about hitting rock bottom."

Zane looks over his opponent and he thinks, plainly, _"Okay, this shouldn't be so hard! This lug doesn't look he has any training at all!"_ But then two masked men put black shackles with two spikes on the ends at Mad Dog's upper arms and Zane looks to find two more of them putting the same shackles on his upper arms.

Mr. Shroud says, with a sly grin, "Don't worry about those. They just make the duel a bit more electrifying."

Zane asks, perplexed, "What?" Just then Mad Dog and Zane were fitting with a black collar similar to the shackles around their necks.

Mr. Shroud tells Zane, with a sly smile, "Now, Zane, you are forbidden to leave the cage until the duel is over. Oh, yes, one more thing, your opponent has been known to be quite dangerous."

Mad Dog then says, with a child-like voice, "That's right, poppy head! My mommy says that I'm really strong! I take guys like you and eat them for breakfast!"

Zane thinks in his mind, plainly, _"You have got to be kidding!"_

The announcer calls out, "All right! Let's begin!" Mad Dog gives a roar as he and Zane activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Starting Scores:

Zane: 8000

Mad Dog: 8000

Mad Dog yells out, "Me first! No back seat dueling!" Mad Dog draws one card from his deck and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Acid Slime in defense mode!" Just then Acid Slime (ATK: 800/DEF: 1000), a blue slime monster that looks like a jellyfish with a mouth full of fangs, comes to the field in defense mode. Mad Dog says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I place this face-down and end my turn!"

Zane draws one card from his duel disk and calls out, plainly, "Is that all? Watch this!" Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots on his duel disk, "I put one card face-down." Zane puts another card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I play my Different Dimension Capsule!" Zane takes out his deck and he says, with a smile, "First, I take a card from my deck and remove it from play!" Zane takes one card from his deck, puts the card in his pocket, and while putting his deck back in his duel disk, the image of a card appears inside of coffin similar to the picture on Different Dimension Capsule spell card before it closes and vanishes. Zane then says, "However, in three turns, it comes back to my hand." Zane puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "And now, I call forth my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Mad Dog says, in a taunting tone, "Attack me! I double dare you!"

Zane thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If I attack his Acid Slime, I take eight hundred points of damage. So, I might play it cool for now."_

Mad Dog states, in a taunting tone, "Did I scare you already? Well, get a load of this!" Mad Dog pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "My trap card: Last Machine Acid Virus!" Just then Mad Dog's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture old fashion tank begin melted down by blue blobs that some kind of acid slime. Mad Dog says, with a sly tone, "Now, here is how it works: I sacrifice one Water monsters and all machine monsters in your hand or on the field, like that Cyber Dragon, are instantly crushed! And for every monster destroyed, you take five hundred life-points of damage and that goes for the next three turns little man!" Zane gasps in shock and Mad Dog says, with a plain tone, "Oh, well? Acid Virus, activate!" The trap card activates, Cyber Dragon turns into rust, and is destroying causing Mad Dog to say, tauntingly, "Ha! Ha! Now, take five hundred points of damage since your dragon went bye-bye!" Just then Zane's shackles activate and he cries out as he is shocked while he loses 500 life-points.

Zane yells out, surprised, "Hold on! What's the deal, Shroud?"

Mr. Shroud says, with a sly tone, "Didn't I warn you? To keep the duel more interesting, every time that you lose life-points, you receive an electric shock. Be careful, this duel can take a lot out of you. Trust me on this one. This is a duel that you don't want to lose."

Zane calls out, angrily, "You lied to me, Shroud! You'll pay for this Shroud!"

Mr. Shroud says, with a sly smile, "That's not fair. Just look. Sold out crowds and fans cheering you to victory. I gave you what you exactly what I promised. Wanting these things comes with a price. You should know that nothing in life comes easy. Now, go fight for your life!" Zane gives a growl of anger and Mr. Shroud says, with a sly smile, "Go on. Your public is waiting." Just then loud voices from the crowd of annoyance and anger towards the delay in the duel come up.

Zane tells Mad Dog, plainly, "Bring it on!"

Current Score:

Zane: 7500

Mad Dog: 8000

Mad Dog draws one card from his deck and he says, "It's brought!" Mad Dog puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I'm playing this! It is my Contingency Fee spell card! Now, you draw a bunch of cards until you have six in your hands and I gain one thousand life-points for each one!" Zane draws three cards from his deck and Mad Dog gains three thousand life-points. Mad Dog then says, with a wide sly grin, "But that's not all! Thanks to my Last Machine Acid Virus, I get to check your cards for Machine monsters."

Zane reveals the cards that he draw to be Card from a Different Dimension spell card, Battle Fusion Quick-Play spell card, and Damage Polarizer counter-trap card causing him to say, plainly, "Sorry, no machine monsters here."

Mad Dog puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a sly grin, "Oh, yeah? Time to change that with this card! Card Destruction! Now, we drop all the cards in our hands and pick up a whole new hand." Zane and Mad Dog discard the cards in their hands and Mad Dog says, with a sly smile, "Three for me and six more for you."

Zane says, plainly, "Go on, check them out."

Mad Dog says, with a sly grin, "It helps if you turn them around." Zane snarls as he displays his cards and reveals Cyber Barrier Dragon (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) monster card, Power Bond spell card, Cyber Laser Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800) monster card, Cyber Kirin (ATK: 300/DEF: 600) monster card, Trap Booster Quick-Play spell card, and Cyber Phoenix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) monster card. Mad Dog says, in a taunting tone, "I spy with my little eye…Four Machine monsters!" Just then the images of those monsters appear on the field and rust up while Mad Dog says, with a sly grin, "Now, you get two thousand points of damage! Here we go! You are about to get a big boo-boo!" The images of the monsters are destroyed and Zane cries out as he is shocked again while losing 2000 life-points. Mad Dog puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "We're not done yet! I play Pot of Greed! Now, I get two more cards!" Mad Dog puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play Clone Slime in defense mode!" Just then Clone Slime (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), a green slime in the shape of a human, comes to the field in defense mode. Mad Dog puts two more cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Now, I end my turn with two cards face-down! Give up yet!"

Current Score:

Zane: 5500

Mad Dog: 11,000

Zane takes awhile to catch his breath and he says, wearily while drawing a card from his deck, "Okay, my move." Zane looks to see the card was his Future Fusion continuous spell card and he thinks, _"This might be the cure to his Acid Virus!"_ Zane puts the card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I play Future Fusion! By moving Fusion Material monsters from my deck to my grave, I can summon a Fusion monster right now!"

Mad Dog pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Afraid not! You've trigger my trap: Jammer Slime!" Mad Dog's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a purple slime ball in it and Mad Dog says, discarding Draw Slime (300/400) monster card which has a picture of a red slime creature in it in a child-like taunting tone, "I discard this and now, you can't use your spell card! Sorry, but you are in my world and in here, I call the shots!" The image of the trap card sends purple slime that destroys Zane's Future Fusion spell card. Mad Dog draws a card from his deck and he says, "The card I sacrificed was Draw Slime and this gives me one more card from my deck." Mad Dog says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry. Deep down, I'm a real softie. So, I'm going to help you out a bit."

Zane says, with a serious tone, "No thanks."

Mad Dog pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Too late! Now, I play my Despised Reality!" Mad Dog's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card that has a picture of king with his hand bound behind his back, swords pointed at him, and a demon looking down at him. Mad Dog says, with a serious tone, "Now, you get to summon a level four monster! But I wouldn't celebrate just yet you stinky diaper face! Because once you play your card, I get two cards from my deck! So, think before you summon because if you don't, I lose one thousand life-points! So, Zane, what's it going to be?"

Zane thinks in his mind, _"If I'm going to win, I need to get my monsters out there!"_ Zane takes out his deck and calls out, "I accept!" Zane takes a card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disk, "So, I summon my Proto Cyber Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Just then Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100/DEF: 600) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane says, with a serious tone, "Sorry to disappoint you, Mad Dog, but my dragon is far stronger than your little slime ball!"

Mad Dog draws two more cards and he says, with a snort, "So, what? I get two more cards!"

Zane yells out, strongly, "Your last! Proto-Cyber Dragon, destroy his Clone Slime!" Proto-Cyber Dragon launches a beam of energy at Clone Slime!

Mad Dog states, with a plain tone, "You are so close, but when my Slime is attacked, I get to replace him with a monster from my graveyard! You remember my Acid Slime don't you?" Just then Clone Slime transforms into Acid Slime (ATK: 800/DEF: 1000) in defense mode. Proto-Cyber Dragon's attack destroys Acid Slime and he says, with a sly smile, "Now, for his little trick, when he is destroyed in battle, you lose eight hundred life-points! And a blast like that would be a shock to your system!" Zane cries out in pain as he is shocked while losing 800 life-points. On the meanwhile, the crowd laughs at Zane's pain from the shocks while Mr. Shroud gives a wide sly smile.

Zane says, weakly, "I'm still standing."

Current Score:

Zane: 4700

Mad Dog: 11,000

Mad Dog draws one card from his deck and he says, with a sly smile, "Not for long! My turn!" After he looks at the card he drew, Mad Dog says, with a sly grin, "I've been waiting for this! Time to knock you on your tussy! So, I play this: Slime Base!" Just then image of a spell card with a slime creature coming out of a desert fountain appears on the field and Mad Dog says, putting a card on his duel disk, "Now, I get to summon a Slime monster from my hand, so, get a load of this guy! Multiple Slime!" Just then Multiple Slime (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000), a yellow slime monster in a canine like form, comes to the field in attack mode. Mad Dog says, with a serious tone, "Okay, Slimy, attack his Cyber Dragon now! Primordial Ooze Attack!" Multiple Slime fires a yellow glob of yellow slime which covers Proto-Cyber Dragon before it destroys him causing Zane to cry out in pain as he is shocked while losing 400 life-points. Mad Dog puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity spell card! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Zane and Mad Dog draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands with Zane displaying that none of his new cards are machine monsters. Mad Dog says, with a sly smile, "Ooh, I can play my Monster Reborn! Now, I get a monster back and I choose my Revival Jam!" Just then Revival Jam (ATK: 1500/DEF: 500) comes to the field in attack mode. Mad Dog puts in his spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Meteor of Destruction! This card costs you another one thousand life-points since you have over three thousand! This will be a real shock!" Just then a large meteor slams in front of Zane and he yells out in pain as he loses 1000 life-points causing the shackles on him to shock him, once more.

Zane asks, lowly and with a groan, "Is cheap shots all that you've got?"

Mad Dog says, with a sly smile while putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "I wouldn't watch my mouth if I were you, little man! I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Too bad! You lose your turn and I get to attack again!"

Zane yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Mad Dog calls out, with a sly smile, "Show him!" Just then Revival Jam and Multiple Slime attack Zane directly and he cries out in pain as he loses 3000 life-points while getting shocked again. Mad Dog says, with a sly smile while putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I think that you've had enough. So, I'll end with these!"

Current Score:

Zane: 700

Mad Dog: 11,000

Mr. Shroud tells Zane, with a sly smile, "Mister Truesdale, I told you that you had to start on the bottom. And it doesn't get lower than this! You've reached the bottom of barrel and there is only one place to go from here!"

Zane says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! Out! I quit, Shroud! I don't want to be part of this world, Shroud!" Zane yells at Mr. Shroud, demandingly, "Now, open that door!"

Mr. Shroud says, with a sly smile, "That's impossible. This match isn't over, yet. If you want out so bad, all you have to do is to win."

Zane yells out, seriously, "I can't! If I draw a machine card, he'll destroy me with his slime monster! It's over!"

Mr. Shroud says, with a giggle, "What do you have to lose? Not your reputation since it is already gone. Your pride is also gone. And if you were to give up this fight right now, you will never get them back."

Zane yells out, seriously, "Stop!"

Mr. Shroud says, with a sinister smile, "The reality is that you have already lost everything. What you need to do is let go of the past and move on. Leave the 'old Zane' locked up in that steel cage."

Zane asks, lowly, "What about my friends?"

Mr. Shroud says, with a plain tone, "They are all gone expect for me."

Zane asks, lowly, "What about Hikari?"

Mr. Shroud states, plainly, "Your girlfriend? If she really cared about you, she would be here wouldn't she?"

Zane says, lowly, "Everyone…has abandoned me."

Mad Dog says, with a slip-song tone, "I've got to go potty. So, hurry up!"

Zane says, with an angered snarl, "So, it is excitement that you want?!" Zane draws one card from his deck and Zane says, with a snarl, "So, let the fun begin!" Just then the capsule reappears on the field and Zane yells out, "It has been three turns since I played Different Dimension, so, the card that I put in it gets returned to my hand!" Zane takes a card from his pocket and puts it into his hand. Zane puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "And now, I play my Take Over Five spell card! This card forces me to discard the top five cards in my deck, but from now on, all cards that force me to send cards from my deck to my grave are negated and as long as this card remains in my grave, I get one more cards from my deck each turn!" Zane takes the top five cards from his deck, discards two more Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600 X 2) monster cards, Cyber Soldier of Darkworld (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) monster card, Mystical Space Typhoon Quick-Play Spell card, and Final Fusion trap card. Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he yells out, "Next, I play my Power Bond spell card! This card allows me to send some Fusion Material monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard and summon Fusion monsters right to the field! But there is a problem! I'm quite short on monsters!" Zane puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a deadly serious tone, "Oh, well! I think that I'll play my Cybernetic Fusion Support! This card allows me to skip a step! By paying half my life-points and removing the Fusion Material monsters from my graveyard, I can summon my Fusion Monster!" Zane's life-points go down by half, he ignores the shock from the shackles, he removes his three Cyber Dragon monster cards from play, and he puts a fusion monster card from his fusion deck on his duel disk, declaring, "Meet Cyber End Dragon!" Just then Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Zane yells out, deadly serious tone in his voice, "And thanks to Power Bond, his attack powers are double!" Cyber End Dragon's stats rise from 4000/2800 to 8000/2800! Zane says, with a serious tone, "On a side note, when my turn ends, my Power Bond causes me to lose life-points equal to my dragon's original attack points, but I'll be done with you before that happens!"

Mad Dog pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Ha! Nice try, but I make the rules around here! I play my trap: Slime Ball!" Just then Mad Dog's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a fallen down vase spilling green slime and Mad Dog says, with a sly smile, "This beauty increases my life-points equal to your dragon's attack points! But that's not all my trap does, say goodbye to your friend!" Just then Zane yells out as Cyber End Dragon is destroyed and Mad Dog gains 8000 life-points. Mad Dog says, with a sly smile, "Thought you had me, didn't you, Truesdale? Now, you see why I'm the king of the cage!"

Zane says, with his eyes covered by his left arm low angered growl with his tone getting darker, "Not yet."

Mad Dog asks, with a taunting tone, "What? You think you will still win."

Zane lowers his left arm, revealing a darkened angered glare in his eyes, and he yells out, with a darkened angered tone, "Think? I don't think! I know it with all my soul!" Zane cries out in pure anger as a weird dark blue aura gathering around him. Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "I should warn you. The Zane that you knew is long gone!" Zane says, with a dark angered snarl, "All this time, I've been focusing on nonsense like respecting my opponents when I should have been thinking about winning! I played by the rules and look where it got me! Nowhere! Dueling is playing by your own set of rules?! Right?! And tapping into your anger to win!" Mad Dog yelps in shock of Zane's new darkened attitude. Zane pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I reveal my face-down card: Call of the Haunted!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted trap card.

Mad Dog yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "With this card, I can search through my graveyard and summon one monster! And I choose my Proto Cyber Dragon!" Just then Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100/DEF: 600) returns to the field in attack mode. Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, darkly, "And now, I play this: It's Overload Fusion!" Zane says, while searching through his Fusion deck, "Now, I can search my Fusion deck and summon one monster from it! Now, let me see, which monster I should use to tear you to shreds?!" Zane takes one fusion monster card from his fusion deck and he yells out, "Ah, I know! Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Mad Dog asks, nervously, "Are you sure about that?"

Zane yells out, darkly, "I've never been this shore for months, but first, I need to remove six monsters from the grave! Actually, I'm only required to remove two, but I feel in a destructive mood today! So, let's do this! I remove six monsters from play!" Just then images of Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Kirin, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, and Cyber Phoenix appear on the field as Zane removes their monster cards from the graveyard. Zane puts the fusion monster card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Now, meet the last monster that you will ever see! Rise, Chimeratech Overdragon!" Just then all of the monsters on the field vanish and Chimeratech Overdragon (ATK: 4800/DEF: 4800) with six heads coming out of its metal body.

Mad Dog yells out, nervously, "That's a lot of attack points!"

Zane says, with a dark sick smile, "Now, Overdragon, it's time for revenge! Attack his Multiple Slime!" Chimeratech Overdragon fires a beam of energy from one of its head that destroys Multiple Slime and Mad Dog yelps out as he loses 3300 life-points.

Mad Dog yells out, strongly, "Is that all you got? Well, my Multiple Slime has an ability! Did you know when you destroy him I get three of these?! Slime Tokens!" Just then three Slime Tokens (ATK: 500/DEF: 500 X 3) comes to the field in attack mode. Mad Dog pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, with a serious tone, "Then I play this: My Trap Trip!" Mad Dog's face-down card is revealed to be a trap that has a picture of a hand reaching out for a piece of candy on a mouse trap and Mad Dog says, with a sly smile, "Here is how it works: One of my traps comes back to me." Just then Last Acid Machine Virus comes out of Mad Dog's graveyard and he puts it back into his hand.

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Your Last Acid Machine Virus, right? I'll admit it that it is a powerful card…if you can use it."

Mad Dog says, with a sly grin, "I can! I have three Slime Tokens and my Revival Jam on the field and all I need is to sacrifice one of these monsters!"

Zane yells out, with a dark smile, "That's just it! None of them will survive! Face it! It's over!"

Mad Dog says, with an annoyed expression, "Liar!"

Mr. Shroud asks, perplexed, "Are you sure this will work?"

Zane ignores Mr. Shroud and yells out, darkly, "Since I ditched six monsters to form my Overdragon, it can attack six times!"

Mad Dog and Mr. Shroud exclaim in unison, shocked, "It can?!"

Zane says, with a dark snarl, "It can!" Zane yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Overdragon, END THIS!!" Chimeratech Overdragon fives five more blasts from its other five mouths that slams into Mad Dog's other monsters and then Mad Dog himself causing a huge explosion while he yells out in pain as he loses 21,000 life-points ending the duel immediately. But the explosion was so strong that it blew a huge in the other side of the cage and creating a wind so strong that everyone cries out in shock.

Final Score:

Zane: 350

Mad Dog: 0

When the smoke and dust cleared, it showed a large hole on the side of the cage that was behind Mad Dog while the duelist himself was totally unconsciousness!

Mr. Shroud says, with an wide sinister smile, "It worked! Zane Truesdale is reborn!" Just then Mr. Shroud gives out a sinister laugh that could be heard for miles around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some days later, we find TK and Kari heading towards the Slifer Red dorm when they look to see Sora Takenouchi, in her Duel Academy uniform, waiting for them.

Kari asks, with an annoyed snarl, "What do you want?"

Sora asks, with a pleading tone, "Kari, can we please talk?"

Kari yells out, angrily, "What's there to talk about, Sora? I've lost my brother because of your backstabbing ways!"

Sora tells Kari, with a pleading tone, "Kari, please…!!"

Kari yells out, angrily, "Just stay away from me!" Soon after, Kari enters the redesigned dorm while Sora looks at TK with a pleading form, but TK gives Sora the cold shoulder as he enters the room with Sora looking solemn as she enters quietly. Inside of the redesigned dorm room, they find the rest of our heroes and heroines, minus Davis and Jaden, looking at television with wide eyes and/or shocked expressions.

TK asks, perplexed, "What's up?"

Yolei says, pointing at the screen, "Take a look for yourself." The new arrivals enter the room and look at the television screen to see Zane, with all black version of his clothing and a dark sick smile on his features, after a harsh duel that left his opponent unconscious.

The announcer on the television screen says, "Another victory for Zane Truesdale! I'm telling you folks! This Pro is dueling like a man possessed! Could the secret to his success be his edgy new look? Whatever the case, Zane Truesdale is back on top! All I know is that Zane Truesdale is back on top!"

Kari asks, perplexed, "What's with the 'Goth' look?"

TK says, with a worried tone, "And that smile on his face. It looks sinister."

Bastion says, with a plain tone, "Good observation, TK. This is one of Zane's latest duel."

Jasmine says, stunned, "It was…horrible!"

Hilary says, with a nod, "Jaz is right! Zane dueled that poor guy into the ground!"

Tyson says, with a serious and stunned tone, "Yeah! Zane might have put that poor dude in the hospital!"

Karin asks, perplexed, "What could have happened to him?"

Kai thinks in his mind, _"Whatever it is, I don't like it! There is a dark and sinister look on him now."_

Ken thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Zane is giving off a feeling that's similar to mine when I was the Digimon Emperor! I hope Zane isn't possessed by a dark spore or the dueling world will be in major trouble!"_

Syrus thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"I know my brother and he would never duel like that! Whoever that guy is, he isn't Zane!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh, Zane, what happened to you?!"_

The Supreme Princess tells Keiko, _**"If you are thinking that your friend is under some kind of evil force, forget it! I know what really happened! He let his anger get the better of him and he embraced his inner darkness!"**_

Keiko yells out, annoyed, _**"No way! Zane is too strong to let himself become evil!"**_

The Supreme Princess tells Keiko, with a dark sly tone, _**"Who said that he turned evil?! I'm just saying he isn't under the control of any dark force! The only thing controlling him is his own darkness! Now, Zane Truesdale is a true 'dark duelist'."**_

Keiko thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh no! If that's true, Kari would be devastated if she learns that! She has already been hurt with Yusuke and Kagome under Sartorius's sick control and now, seeing Zane in this state! If she learns that he willing gave into the darkness, she will be totally devastated! Jaden! Davis! Where are you when we need you?!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Speaking of our two Elemental Hero duelists and Spirit Detectives, we find them wandering the woods and starving holding their hands over their stomachs.

Jaden yells out, as his stomach growls, "Oh, man! I'm totally starving!"

Davis says, holding his stomach while it growls, "No kidding, Jay! We barely managed to find some berries and nuts to snack on to keep us alive and well!"

Jaden says, with a groan, "Oh, man! I can taste that Duel Academy shrimp! But there is a problem when you've barely eaten in days!" Jaden and Davis collapse to the ground on their knees and Jaden yells out, "I just want to see a familiar face!" In another area, by a large pile of metal garbage, we find none other than Wheeler the Monkey searching for metal objects and he lifts his head, dropping some sunglasses on his face, as he hears Jaden's voice ring through the air. Later on, Wheeler is wheeling a cart filled with discarded electronic items when he gives a look of surprise to see Jaden and Davis on their knees and face-down in the dirt. Wheeler immediately wheels over to Jaden and Davis and quickly turns them over causing Wheeler to see that they have collapses from hunger. When Jaden and Davis open their eyes, they look towards Wheeler and the pile of trash. However, Jaden hallucinates and sees Ancient Gear Golem instead of trash and he sees Wheeler as Doctor Crowler. Jaden asks, perplexed, "Ancient Gear Golem? Crowler? Is that you?"

However, Davis manages to keep himself just composed and he thinks, looking at Wheeler and the pile of electronic trash, _"Oh, boy! This is bad! He is looking at a monkey and trash and he sees Crowler and his monsters! That's not a good sign!"_

Jaden's hallucination of Crowler says, "Jaden! You are hallucinating you twit! Wake up!" Just then Jaden's memories of his duel with Crowler at his first year examination come up and Crowler's voice booms in his mind, "You remember this duel don't you?!" On the meanwhile, the pile of metal junk collapses and Wheeler is yelling out in annoyance while Jaden and Davis are sitting up.

Davis says, starting to see Veemon with little angel wings floating up in the air and in a low tone, "Oh, boy. I'm starting to go bonkers too."

Davis's Veemon hallucinates yell out in unison, "Well, I would too if I barely had any food to eat in days!"

Davis thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"They might be figments of my imagination, but they do have a point."_

On the meanwhile, Jaden is looking at Wheeler and the pile of trash and Jaden says, weakly, "Wait! You aren't Crowler!" Just then Jaden hallucinates Wheeler into Bastion.

Jaden's hallucination of Bastion says, "Jaden, you are psychotic episode, Jaden! You are reliving duels from your past!"

Jaden says, with a smile and spaced out look, "Far out."

Davis looks at Jaden and he thinks, rolling his eyes, _"Oh, boy! Jaden is starting to really lose it!"_ Wheeler looks around and he gives Jaden a confused look. Davis tells Wheeler, "Hey, little guy, I can't believe that I'm talking to a monkey, but my friend is zoning. We have had no food for sometime and before I really start to go crazy, can you find something for us to eat?" Wheeler goes over to Jaden while he is spacing out and relieving his duel with Bastion. Soon after, Jaden shakes Wheeler's hand.

Jaden says, spacing out, "Good times. Good times." Wheeler slaps his hand away and Jaden then hallucinates that Wheeler is Chazz in his old Obelisk Blue blazer.

Jaden's hallucination of Chazz tells him, "You don't get it, do you Slacker? You are losing your mind! Well, what's left of it anyway!"

Jaden says, weakly and spaced out, "That's not good."

Davis thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"No joke, Jay!"_ Davis tries to get back up on his feet, but with his energy limited by lack of food for awhile, Davis drops back down to a lying position on the ground. Davis thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Just great! I can't move an inch! And I think that I'm really going bonkers!"_ Davis then looks up to see hallucinations of chibi-versions of Kari, Sayu, TK, Patamon, and Veemon flying around with little angels.

Wheeler hops away, but Jaden sees him as Chazz and Jaden's hallucination of Chazz calls out, "Enjoy the flashback, loser!" Soon after, Jaden starts to hallucinate about his promotion duel with Chazz. After the hallucination, Jaden and Davis are hit on the head by a group of bananas.

Davis gets to a sitting position and he thinks, stunned, _"What the? Food!"_ While Davis prepares to eat, Jaden is lying motionless on the ground as Wheeler leaps down from a tree. Davis says, with a sly smile, "I can't believe that I'm talking to a monkey, but thanks a lot pal!" Wheeler goes over to the motionless Jaden and when Davis looks, he says, stunned, "Oh, man! That's really not good!" Davis groans in pain from hungry and looks to see Chibi-versions of his friends in the Odaiba Digidestined and their Digimon partners. Davis yells out, stunned, "Yikes! Before I can help Jay out, I had better eat before I go totally bananas!" Wheeler gives Davis a look of surprise and he says, nervously, "Sorry. Forgive the pun." Wheeler give a motion with his hands like saying 'Don't worry about it' and Davis immediately starts to eat the bananas. On the meanwhile, Wheeler looks over the motionless Jaden Yuki and he makes sure that he is still alive, thanks to his time as a human experiment before Jaden freed him. Wheeler then slaps him on the cheeks and brings Jaden out of his 'coma'.

Jaden yells out, stunned, "Quit it!"

Zane's voice then calls out, "Snap out of it!" When Jaden looks towards the source of Zane's voice, he looks towards Wheeler, but his state makes him to hallucinate that Wheeler is Zane.

Jaden's hallucination of Zane says, "Come on! You haven't eaten enough in days! Your body has gone into shock! You're sick, Jay!"

Jaden gets back into a sitting position and he asks, perplexed, "I am!"

Jaden's hallucination of Zane replies, "That's right! Would look at yourself? For goodness's sake, you are talking to a chimp!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Come on, you are bland and a bit boring! But I wouldn't call you a chimp!"

Jaden's hallucination of Zane says, seriously, "You are in danger! Like when we dueled!" Soon after, Jaden hallucinations about his first duel with Zane. When the hallucination is done, Jaden looks to see his hallucination of Zane having a crown made of bananas in his hand and he says, "Since I'm gone, you are Duel Academy's top banana now!"

Jaden says, not realizing it is just a pile of bananas on his head, "It's an honor! I'll wear it with pride! Thank you!" Just then Jaden gets hit with cold water by Davis with the bucket in his hands.

When Jaden shakes off his head, he can focus again and he sees Davis tells Wheeler, with a smile, "Man! I never knew that monkeys could be so smart! Sorry to be insulting, but thanks for that!" Wheeler gives a smile and monkey sounds that sound like 'No problem'.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Davis? Wheeler?"

Davis asks, perplexed looking at the Wheeler, "Wheeler?"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "I met him last year." Soon after, Jaden quickly explain to Davis about Wheeler, the experiments, and their duel.

Davis states, perplexed, "A dueling monkey, huh? That's new to me." Davis tells Jaden, pointing to the bananas, "Well, it shows why this little guy is so smart. He got us these bananas to help us survive."

Jaden yells out, excitedly and licking his lips, "Oh, boy! I'm starving!" Jaden immediately starts to rapidly eat the bananas, but he goes so fast that he starts to choke. Immediately, Wheeler gets a second bucket filled with water and Jaden immediately takes it and swallows it down. Jaden tells Wheeler, when he regains his breath, "Thanks. You saved my life twice now!"

Davis says, with a nervous smile, "And once for me! However, not to insult our smart little guy here, but I'm not sure about being saved by a monkey."

Jaden says, standing up and twirling around, "Well, I feel great!"

Davis asks, quirking an eyebrow, "Are you sure that you aren't going nuts again, Jay?"

Jaden says, shaking Wheeler's left hand, "Thanks, man…I mean monkey!"

Davis tells Jaden, with a serious tone, "Come on, Jay! We need to get back right away! Remember what Aquos told us!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Right!" Soon enough, Jaden and Davis walk off into the distance with the two of them waving good-bye to Wheeler while Jaden yells out, "Time to get home! Later!" Wheeler points towards sometime and Jaden says, not looking where Wheeler is point, "Thanks for the memories!"

Davis thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Oh, brother!"_ On the meanwhile, where Wheeler is pointing, Duel Academy is in the distance with a sign that's nearby that has 'Duel Academy' in bold red letters.

As Jaden and Davis continue into the woods, Jaden says, "We've got to be close to Duel Academy. If there was only a sign." Just then the sign leading to Duel Academy breaks apart after that comment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning to Dartz's base, Michael, Allie, Tyler, Tai, Light, Naruto, Izayoi, Inuyasha, in his half-demon form, Melody, in her half-demon form, and Holly, in her half-demon form have returned and lay down one Seal of Orichalcos card with Valon's face on it. Dartz goes over to the card and picks it up causing it to glow as it vanishes.

Dartz tells his 'soldiers', with an evil sly smile, "Excellent work, my friends."

Light says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, Master. But Raphael and Alister managed to get away and take a ship to Duel Academy."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "No matter. They shall pay for their betrayal soon enough."

Melody asks Dartz, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, when will me and my siblings have our chance to teach that witch and her Ma-zoku cousin, why it's not nice to mess with my brother's heart!"

Dartz tells Melody, with an evil smile, "Don't fret, Melody. You'll have your revenge on Miss Higurashi, but not now."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold angered tone, "But when! The more I remembered what that bitch did to me in the past, the more I want to get rid of her!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Patience, Inuyasha. You will have your chance at justice and revenge soon enough. For now, we keep preparing. The Great Leviathan will soon awaken, the whole world shall finally be reborn and humanity and demon kind shall finally be erased from this planet!"

Allie tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll help you make sure that damn little bitch is put down for good!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, Inuyasha! No pathetic witch messes with my son's heart and gets away with it!"

Tai says, in a dark cold snarl, "Not to mention, payback a certain carrot top wench and her damn rock star wannabe boyfriend!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Yeah, as well as that fucking scarecrow, overgrown fore-headed freak and their 'precious' Uchiha."

Michael says, with an evil sly smile, "Don't worry, guys! With us and the power of the Orichalcos on our side, we'll get our share of justice and revenge against those damn traitors!"

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "Yeah, they'll regret ever messing with us!" Holly cracks her claws and she says, evilly, "And with these claws, that witch that broke my brother's heart will soon regret ever messing with family!"

Izayoi tells her son and daughters, in a dark cold plain tone, "Okay, you three, back to training!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Okay, mom! We still need teaching on how to use our spirit and demon energy as weapons."

Naruto asks Izayoi, "Hey, Izayoi, is it okay if I join you? Since I want to become stronger as well."

Michael says, in a dark serious tone, "Same here."

Izayoi says, with a dark smile, "Sure, you two." Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Izayoi, Naruto, and Michael walked back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Gravity room to train some more.


	89. The Meeting of the Egyptian Princess and

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the idea of Princess Seshat being the past life of one of the characters in this story.

**Chapter 89: The Meeting of the Egyptian Princess and the Chinese Prince**

(**Two days after Zane's 'dark' change; One evening**)

Right now, we find ourselves in Ancient Egypt, around a field of white roses as we see Prince Atem, age 16 years, looking up into the sky from the field of red roses with a great sigh and a slight smile on his lips.

Just then a male voice, sounding similar to Inuyasha's normal usual tone, but deeper and more commanding, calls out, "Hey, Atem, what are you doing?" Atem looks to see Taigoku, Sestuna, Kasa, Mana, as well as two other females with them.

The first female appears to be a dog demon humanoid looks similar to Zera and her long silver hair that goes to her kneecaps, with honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her voluptuous figure, except they are blue in color, wrapped around her own slender and feminine upper arms are blue armbands, with a she is wearing shoes similar to Mana's, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark blue in color, she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist, and she has a golden staff similar to Miroku's staff, but it had the Millennium Symbol on the center of the top ornament.

The second female appears to be a young woman around the age of sixteen with long brown hair, flowing down to her kneecaps behind her back with golden lightning in it, Keiko Yukimura's brown eyes, her lips have a beautiful red hue, she has golden star earrings attached to her ears, a beautiful rainbow colored Millennium Crown across her forehead, and she is wearing a beautiful dress wore by an Egyptian Queen adorned with all types of jewels while the Pyramid of Light is hanging on a golden chain around her neck while hanging from the center of her waist, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Atem says, in a plain tone, "Oh, all of you! I was just looking at the sky!"

The female dog demon Zera-look-a-like asks, in a deeper and more mature woman-like tone, "Why? Is it about to rain?"

Atem shook his head and he says, "No Runo, I just sense a change in the air that's all."

Sestuna says, sounding similar to Melody's normal usual tone, but eerie and more mature woman-like tone, "Okay, that's just plain weird!"

Taigoku says, in a plain tone, "What do you expect, Sestuna? This is Atem we're talking about."

Kasa tells Taigoku, sounding similar to Holly's normal usual tone, but eerie and mature woman-like tone, with scolding, "Taigoku! That's not very nice at all!"

The Keiko look-a-like tells Taigoku, in a deeper and more mature version of Keiko's voice, "Seriously, Taigoku! You got the tendency of speaking without thinking first!"

Taigoku says, with his hands in defense, "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Runo says, in a surprised tone, "Oh, I just remembered something! The Pharaoh wants us back in the palace!"

Atem asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Runo tells Atem, "Emperor Ao Guang of the Chinese Kingdom is visiting us with his son."

The Keiko look-a-like gasps in shock and exclaims, "The King of the Chinese Kingdom is visiting our kingdom?! But why?"

Runo tells the Keiko look-a-like, shrugging her shoulders, "You got me, Seshat. That's your uncle's orders after all."

Atem says, in a serious tone, "In all of these years that our two kingdoms existed, we had excellent peace between our kingdoms, but the people of China never visited us. I wonder what the occasion is myself."

Seshat tells Atem, "Maybe we should go see." Atem nods his head in agreement and follows Seshat, Mana, Runo, Taigoku, Kasa, and Sestuna back towards the palace. Now, the scene shifts to the inside of the palace, specifically the throne room where Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen is sitting on his throne with Priests Seto, Kalim, Isis, Mahad, Shada, and Akhenaden. On the meanwhile, Prince Atem, Princess Seshat, Taigoku, Kasa, and Seshat are waiting on the right side of the Egyptian Pharaoh. Just then a Chinese Emperor similar to Raizen, except he has Chinese colored skin and human like without the Ma-zoku markings, wearing clothes similar to a Chinese Emperor, but it was blue in color. This mysterious emperor was attended by two guards in golden armor and light white royal-type clothing.

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen tells the mysterious emperor, "Emperor Ao Guang, I welcome you to Egypt."

The emperor nods his head in front of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and replies, in a voice similar to Raizen, "Thank you, Pharaoh. It is an honor to be here."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen asks Emperor Ao Guang, "Forgive me if I sound rude, but your visit is quite sudden and I wish to know why."

Emperor Ao Guang tells Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, "You are not rude at all, Pharaoh. I wished that my son get special training from a few of your guardians. You see, my son is the reincarnation of one of the past pharaohs, Pharaoh Set."

Priest Seto says, in a shocked tone, "Pharaoh Set!"

Taigoku asks Seto, "You've heard of him."

Akhenaden says, in a serious tone, "He was one of the past pharaoh gifted with the powers of the Supreme Pharaoh."

Princess Seshat says, perplexed, "Supreme Pharaoh?"

Emperor Ao Guang says, in a serious tone, "Since my son is the reincarnation of a pharaoh, I thought it will be appropriate for him to revive the training here for him to control Supreme Pharaoh's power, so it won't control him. If it does, then it will be the end of the world as we know it."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen says, with a kind smile, "Yes, I know just the people to train him." Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen looks at Akhenaden, Seto, Kalim, and Isis and he says, "Four of my guardians will be your son's instructors."

Emperor Ao Guang bows his head and he says, "Thank you, my pharaoh." Emperor Ao Guang then says, in a serious tone, "But be warned, my son is quite…arrogant, quite bit to a bad temper, and believes that he may not need training to control the power of the Supreme Pharaoh."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen says, with a warm smile, "That is fine." Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen looks at Princess Seshat, Taigoku, Sestuna, and Runo and he says, with a sly smile, "Besides, I know a few certain people that have bad tempers as well."

Princess Seshat yells out, annoyed, with a slight blush, "Uncle!?"

Taigoku says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Runo says, seriously, "And I don't have a bad temper."

Prince Atem says, in a plain tone, "My father does have a point."

Princess Seshat yells at Prince Atem, annoyed, "Whose side are you on, Atem!?"

Emperor Ao Guang tells Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, with a kind smile, "Well, allow the honor of introducing my children, Pharaoh." Emperor Ao Guang makes a motion that says 'come forward' and a young Chinese prince entered the room with a two Chinese guards. The Chinese prince had Yusuke Urameshi's black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing clothes similar to a Chinese prince, except they were green in color. He had a red rod with golden bands near the ends in a golden sheath that was strapped to his back. Wrapped around his neck was a necklace similar to Yusuke's Shadow Charm that he and Jaden Yuki got from their days with the Shadow Riders, except it was black with dark violet jewels in them. This prince has his eyes closed and a serious look on his expression.

Emperor Ao Guang then motions for his son to come forward and he does so without looking up. Emperor Ao Guang tells Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, "I would like to introduce my son, Prince Nezha."

Prince Nezha opens his eyes, revealing his brown eyes, as he gains an expressionless look and he turns to his father and he asks, in a similar voice to Yusuke Urameshi's voice, through a bit more mature and commanding-like, "Father, why you bring me here, again!? I'm more than capable of handling the Supreme Pharaoh's power without help! Coming here was a complete waste of time as well."

Emperor Ao Guang says, with a sigh, "My son, we've talked about this many times. You've had trouble controlling the Supreme Pharaoh's power for you to battle that terrifying 'creature'."

Prince Nezha says, in a cocky tone similar to Yusuke's, "But, father, I'm more than capable to defeat that 'monster' without training. As you remember, in any fight, I've been undefeated, so makes you think that I can't handle that 'demon' with training from Egyptians."

Taigoku says, in an annoyed tone, "And what does that mean?"

Prince Nezha says, in a sneer, "Nothing that concerns you, mutt!"

Taigoku yells out, in an angered tone similar to Inuyasha's, as he draws out from his sheath a golden version of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, "That's it! I think it's time to show you some manners!"

As Prince Nezha prepares to draw his weapon, Emperor Ao Guang calls out to his son, "Nezha, stop your attack at once!"

Prince Nezha says, in a serious tone, "But father, the dog was asking for it and by the looks of him, I say that he's a half demon. I can handle this creature as well!" Prince Nezha draws his weapon out from his sheath.

Taigoku says, in a sneer, "You think so!"

Akhenaden tells Taigoku, in a serious tone, "Lord Taigoku, please! You mustn't draw your weapon to the Chinese Prince!"

Taigoku says, in a serious tone, "I don't care! I'm not going to allow this human to talk to me as if he's my equal!"

Prince Nezha says, in a nasty tone, "Try it, half demon! My Ruyi Jingu Bang is known to strike fear to many demons' hearts."

Taigoku says, seriously, "Oh you might be in for a surprise, prince, because I'm not like those demons that you've met."

Prince Nezha says, in a nasty tone similar to Yusuke's, "I know! Because, right now, I'm talking to nothing but hanyou trash!"

Sestuna says, in an angered tone similar to Melody's, "How dare you?"

Taigoku yells out, in an angered tone, "That's it! He's dead!" Before Sestuna or Taigoku could move, a loud slap was heard echoing throughout the palace and Prince Nezha was thrown to the ground with a bright red hand print on his left cheek. Prince Nezha places his hand onto his cheek and he looks up to see the angry eyes of Princess Seshat. Everyone was surprised and shocked by this and Prince Nezha says, in an angered tone, "How dare you hit me like that?!"

Princess Seshat yells at Prince Nezha, in an angered tone, "And how dare you talk to one of my best friends like that!?"

Prince Nezha yells out, seriously, "That dog was asking for it!" Prince Nezha jumps to his feet and he says, seriously, "However, you show great courage on slapping me on the face!"

Princess Seshat says, in a serious tone, "Only because you asked for it!"

Prince Nezha says, angrily, "Why you…?" Emperor Ao Guang steps in between Prince Nezha and Princess Seshat and he tells his son, "Nezha, control your temper! You've been taught better than to act like that towards a lady!"

Prince Nezha says, in a nasty sneer, "Lady? Are you sure, father? All I see in front of me is a slapping banshee in a dress!" Everyone gasps in shock and surprise at this and Kasa says, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Princess Seshat gains an angry look on her face and she says, angrily, "That's it!" Princess Seshat prepares to activate her Diadiankh, but Kasa and Atem holds her back and Atem tells her, "Seshat, don't!"

Princess Seshat yells out, seriously, "Let me go, Atem! I'm not going to allow this ignorant whelp get away by talking to me and my friends that way!" Soon after, the scene fades out and we find Keiko Yukimura, in dark blue pajamas, jumping up from her bed in her room in Chazz's redesigned room.

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! What a weird dream! Wonder what that was all about?! The girl in the Egyptian Queen dress looks like me and that guy in the Chinese Prince looks a lot like Yusuke!"_ Keiko places her right hand onto her heart and she says, lowly, "Yusuke…he's still under that freak's control." Just then, BlackGatomon, who was lying beside, Keiko's bed, woke up and she asks, weakly, "Keiko…what's wrong?"

Keiko replies, plainly, "It's nothing, BlackGatomon!" Keiko lies on her bed and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I made a promise to bring Yusuke back and I'm going to do it!"_

(**Inside of Jaden's, Syrus's, and Hassleberry's; around the same time that same evening**)

At the same time, we find Yusuke Urameshi, in his DA pajamas, jumping up from his bed in Jaden's, Syrus's, and Hassleberry's room in the Slifer Red dorm and in a cold sweat. He looks outside at the half-moon out that night and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Yusuke looks down to see that Syrus, and Hassleberry were still sleeping.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, coldly, _"What was the hell that dream? Who were those people? Why did that guy…in the Chinese clothes…look like me? That Egyptian dog like guy looks like that damned mutt that hurt Kagome! That Egyptian Prince and Princess look like Yugi and…HER!?"_ Yusuke then feels a dull ache in his heart and thinks, coldly, _"Why do have a dull ache in my heart when I think of that traitorous bitch? She hurt me, before! She's an enemy! I hate her! But why…why do I get this 'weird warm feeling' when I think about her? Master Sartorius removed any feelings that I may have for her when I saw the Light!"_ Yusuke shrugs it off and he says, in a cold plain tone, "When the whole world sees the light, Keiko will nothing be more than a memory to me…a memory better off forgotten." Yusuke then tries to go back asleep, but he is restless for a few minutes until he falls fast asleep.


	90. The Homecoming Duel Pt 1

Right now, it was a peaceful day at Duel Academy as a white-clad Chazz Princeton was walking in the courtyard and passing many students along the way

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I made a mistake of the guessing of the ages of Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Genki in the few chapters back. You see, I went to and realized that when Monster Rancher started Genki was twelve years old, so basically Holly was two years older than him until her 15th birthday, then adding the one year that Genki came back to help Holly getting her father's soul back from Moo's Mystery Disk. So, this will be one year after Genki came back from the Monster Rancher world for the second time. You can thank Fox Family for that, since they stop airing Monster Rancher after the end of the 2nd season! Then, with the ages of Inuyasha and Melody, I intended for them to be the same age as Holly, in human years, since I'm making the three of them siblings, so in human years Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly are 17 years old and Genki is 15 years old in this point of this fic. Even though, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly spent many times in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in Dartz's castle, but once they get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they keep their 17-year-old appearances in human years that is. As for Genki, I made a guess when it came to his last name. When I went to , I found out Genki's last name which turned out to be Sakura, so his last name will be altered from Akaya to Sakura.

**Chapter 90: Homecoming Duel Pt. 1**

(**At a local dojo in Japan; late night**)

In the night, there were sounds of agonizing coming from a local dojo in Japan. As we look inside, we find many beaten and battered karate students on the floor, while many tried to stand up. However, there's one figure that's was standing with a wide sly smile on his lips as he brushes of his green hair. We take a look to see that it's Kibano, one of the fighters from the Genkai Tournament that Yusuke Urameshi defeated.

Kibano says, in a nasty sneer, "I can't believe that I've reduced to fighting wimps!" Kibano says, in a serious tone, "However, I wouldn't mind fighting that street kid, Yusuke Urameshi, again."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Why would you be interested in fighting a has-been like Urameshi, anyways!?" Kibano whips around to see in his front Inuyasha and his sisters, in their human forms, their mother, Izayoi, Taichi Kamiya, and Naruto Uzumaki, with evil sly smiles on their lips.

Kibano asks, in a serious tone, "And who the hell are you guys!?"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "That's unimportant right now, Kibano."

Kibano takes a step back and he exclaims, perplexed, "Who did you know my name!?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "We know that two years ago, that you lost to Yusuke Urameshi in that Genkai Tournament. We need your attack and your soul as well."

Kibano says, perplexed, "My soul!" Kibano then says, in a serious tone, "I don't know who you guys are and I don't care. However, you were going to get the hell out of here, before I show you the door."

Holly steps up and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Since, you think that you're so great, then you wouldn't mind if you challenge me."

Kibano says, with sly smile, "You're challenging me! You're asking for a death wish, kid. Besides, little girls shouldn't be fighting grown men like me."

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You might think of me as a kid, but now. When, I'm done with you, Kibano, you wouldn't be so high and mighty!"

Kibano says, in a plain tone, "Famous last words." As the rest of the Orichalcos warriors got further away, the two fighters got in their fighting stance as they looked at each other with serious and dark cold serious stares.

To begin the fight, Kibano charges at Holly, but the Orichalcos-controlled youngest half-dog demon turned human sibling moved out of the way of Kibano's fist. Kibano was surprised at first, but he threw another punch towards Holly. Holly jumps into the air with great agility, over Kibano's head, and to the other side of the dojo.

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Your attack is pathetic! What a waste of time!" Soon after, Holly disappears using super-speed and rushes over to Kibano, giving him no time to counter, rams her right fist to Kibano's chest, making him hack blood and throwing him to the wall, crashing into it, making an imprint of his body and he slumps to the ground.

Holly laughs, evilly, and she says, "Well, I think I proved my point, Kibano!" Kibano, then, slowly rises to his feet and he tells Holly, in a plain tone, "How did you do that? You're no ordinary girl, that's for sure."

Holly's evil smile still stays strong and Kibano says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, I'm done playing around!" Kibano charges after Holly, reading to fight, and goes to throw a barrel of punches towards the Orichalcos-controlled half-demon, but she dodges every single one of them, easily. Then, Holly counterattacks, punching Kibano sixteen times on the face, chest, and stomach, breaking two more of his ribs, and throwing him to the wall, again.

Melody says, in a dark cold sly tone, "It's over!" Soon after, Kibano slowly stands up and he gives Holly an annoyed look on his face, which had multiple black and blues.

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "I hope that you're quitting after that!"

Kibano yells out, angrily, "You little bitch! You're going down!" Kibano started to raise his power. Green energy started to form around his right arm.

Naruto says, amazed, "Whoa! What's happening to his arm!?"

Kibano says, in a serious tone, "With this attack, no one has ever survived except for that Urameshi kid, but I doubt you'll ever escape or survive!" Kibano charges with his right arm with incredible speed that Holly was taken by surprise as Kibano's attack hits her chest, breaking two ribs, and throwing her towards the wall, crashing into it, making an imprint of her body as she slumps to the floor.

Tai asks, curiously, "Is she…?"

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "No, Holly's life force still there! She's still alive!"

Kibano says, with a sly and confident tone, "It's over!"

Holly's voice calls out, darkly and coldly, "Wrong!" To Kibano's surprise, Holly jumps to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth. Kibano yells out, shocked, "Impossible!"

Holly laughs, evilly, and she says, with an evil smile, "Wrong, Kibano! I won't go down that easy, especially not after this!" Soon after, Holly's body produces red demonic aura as her half-dog demon appearance soon take place.

Kibano yells out, shocked, "What the!? What the hell are you!?"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile with her fangs showing, "This is my real form, Kibano! In this form, I'm a hell of a lot stronger, faster, and powerful than I was before! You see, me as well as my siblings, Inuyasha and Melody, are actually half-dog demons!" Holly says, extending her claws and with an evil sinister smile, "And half is all I need to kick your hide, anymore than that will be a waste of my time!"

Kibano screams out, fearfully, as he turns to run, but Holly, using her demon super-speed, to attack Kibano.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!"

Holly uses her brother's attack and slashes through Kibano with quick and powerful swipes of her claws, ripping out his soul, and Kibano's body goes limp afterwards. Holly then goes over to Kibano's lifeless form and pulls out four of his hair pieces. Holly goes over to her family and new 'comrades' as she gives them to her mother and siblings, so they can absorb Kibano's DNA to get his **Big Arm Bomber** attack.

Tai asks, pointing at the wounded and unconscious fighters, "But what about them?"

Inuyasha and Melody turns into their half-dog demon forms and soon the screams of the fighters were heard throughout the dojo.

(**On Academy Island; On that night**)

On Academy Island, in the forest, we find our two Elemental Hero duelists and Spirit Detectives, Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya lying on the grass, sleeping on it. Soon after, some form of light came from the sky and hits a side of the volcano.

Just then, a mysterious male voice calls out, seriously, "Jaden, Daisuke, we need you!" Soon after, the two boys woke up as they stand up onto their feet. They two boys looked at the smoke coming up from the side of the volcano.

Jaden says, in a nervous tone, "That doesn't sound good."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke, Jay! I wonder what it is!"

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, but let's find out!" Soon after, Jaden and Davis run over to the volcano. Ten minutes later, the two boys walked over to the place where the strange light hits. The two of them head into the volcano and they find themselves on a ledge into a pool of lava and when the lava rises, the male voice calls out, "Jaden, Daisuke, the

next stage in your mission starts now."

(**In Keiko's dream; On the same evening**)

At that very same evening, we find Keiko, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, quickly getting to her feet as she finds herself in Ancient Egypt and looks around.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What the?! Why am I in Ancient Egypt!?"

Just then, a female voice sounding a lot like Keiko's voice calls out, except it sounds a bit more mature and commanding-like, "You're at my home, Keiko!" Keiko turns around to find the owner of the voice and she asks, fearfully, "Okay, who are you?"

Just then, a female figure, which appears to be wearing a dress similar to an Egyptian Princess, appears beside Keiko and Keiko looks at it. The female voice calls out, in a serious and kind tone similar to Keiko's, "Don't worry, Keiko! I'm not going to harm you! I know what happened with your affairs with Sartorius and I know how you feel."

Keiko says, angrily, "How do you know about that asshole!?"

The female figure says, in a serious tone, "More than you know. I want to tell you another way to free Yusuke from Sartorius's control."

Keiko says, seriously, "Another way! Please tell me!" Just then, images of the three Egyptian God Monsters comes behind of the female figure and the female figure tells Keiko, "You must embrace your true power! You must become the true 'Mistress of Light of Hope'."

Keiko says, perplexed, "Become the true Mistress of Light and Hope!"

The female figure says, in a serious tone, "That's right! However, you must carry a great burden in the future!" Just then an image of a dragon with its body mainly made up of red rose petals, thorn filled vines coming out its wings, made up of red rose petals, and its tail is a thorn filled vine appears in front of Keiko, making her gasp in surprise and fearfully.

Keiko yells out, surprised and fearfully, "That's that! What kind of dragon is that!"

The female figure says, in a serious tone, "This is the symbol of the burden that you will carry in the future. The Dragon of Destruction and Rebirth, which will be another part of your power. The power of Black Rose Dragon!" The image of Black Rose Dragon comes closer to Keiko and she wakes up in a cold sweat. Keiko, who was wearing her dark blue pajamas, looks around to see that she was in one of the rooms in Chazz's redesigned room.

Keiko says, with a tiring tone in her voice, "What was that dream about!? It felt so real!" Soon after, BlackGatomon, who was sleeping besides Keiko's bed, woke up and she asks Keiko, sleepily, "Keiko, what's wrong now?"

Keiko looks at BlackGatomon and she replies, with a small smile, "It's nothing but a nightmare I had, BlackGatomon. Now, go to bed." Soon after, Keiko falls into a deep slumber. However, she doesn't notice that her right arm has a glowing front dragon's claw for a second before vanishing.

On the meanwhile, outside of Keiko's room, Mina and Kino, who were sleeping in the living room, with Mina wearing pink pajamas and Kino wearing blue pajamas had so woken up when they heard Keiko's gasp. They were at the door as they notice the mysterious front dragon's claw on Keiko's right arm.

Kino asks, surprised, "What the hell is that?"

Mina tells Kino, in a serious tone, "Kino, I was right about Lady Keiko. Her 'hidden power', the power from her human self, is starting to awaken." Soon after, Mina takes out a cell phone and calls someone.

(**At Industrial Illusions; At that same night**)

Meanwhile, at Industrial Illusions in the mainlands, where Pegasus is keeping up with affairs at Duel Academy and discussing with Chumley Huffington the 'finishing touch' on the newest series of Duel Monsters cards that they have been developing.

Pegasus asks, curiously, "Chumley, is the card almost done."

Chumley says, with a nod, "That's right, Mister Pegasus! They're awesome cards that make game more 'lishious' than ever before especially those five new one-of-a-kind Dragon cards."

Pegasus nods his head in agreement and he says, "Indeed. But, those five Dragons are not meant for the public."

Chumley asks Pegasus, "Why not?"

Pegasus tells Chumley, "These Dragon cards are like the Egyptian God Cards. Only five 'Chosen Ones' known as 'Signers' can weld them."

Just then Pegasus gets a phone call and he answers it. After the voice on the phone says what the voice wants to say, Pegasus says, surprised, "What? Are you sure?!"

Soon after, more talking from the voice on the phone, Pegasus says, in a serious tone, "I see. Thank you. I'll take care of the rest."

When Pegasus hangs up the phone, Chumley asks him, "What's wrong, sir?"

Pegasus replies, in a serious tone, "That they found their first 'Signer'!" Soon after, Pegasus takes out a dueling deck from a briefcase with an electronic lock on it. Pegasus turns over the top card and it reveals to be a monster card with a white colored body displaying a picture of the same dragon that Keiko saw, the title 'Black Rose Dragon' as the name of the monster card, showing it to be a seven star, Fire Attribute monster, 2400 attack points and 1800 defense points, and it is also some kind of new Synchro monster.

Pegasus says, in a plain tone, "Black Rose Dragon, a dragon of destruction and rebirth, and I never thought that she would weld this card. If she holds the power to weld this dragon that I think I do, I hope that she doesn't lose herself…to her own power." Pegasus puts the card on top of the deck and says, amazed, "Keiko Yukimura…"

(**Meanwhile in Jaden's, Syrus's, and Hassleberry's room; At that same night**)

In Jaden's, Syrus's, and Hassleberry's room, we find Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry sleeping, while in the bathroom our former spirit detective and half-Ma-zoku, Yusuke Urameshi, in his green pajamas, splashing cold water into his face. Just know, Yusuke had another dream about Ancient Egypt, where figures of his friends and Keiko as well as himself took place. The reason why Yusuke was so shaken up about this was that he had experienced a Chinese Prince version of himself and an Egyptian Princess version of Keiko together in Ancient Egypt.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I having the same dream about me and that traitor!? She means absolutely nothing to me now! All she ever cared about was making herself look good in front of her teachers and peers, while using me! Besides, all love does is give people nothing but pain and misery in the end!"_

Just then, a male voice calls out from Yusuke's mind, in a more mature, strong, and commanding-like, _**"That's where you're wrong, Yusuke!?"**_

Yusuke whips around to find the owner of the voice, but no one was around, and Yusuke thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What was that?"_

Just then, the strong male voice calls out from Yusuke's mind, _**"Yusuke, you're wrong about Keiko! She cares for you deeply and she loves you! Besides, no one can hear you but me…"**_

Yusuke yells out, mentally and in a cold serious tone, _**"Okay, who the hell are you!?"**_

Just then, the strong male voice calls out from Yusuke's mind, _**"You can probably call me 'your conscience', pal! All I can tell you is that do you really believe that Keiko is capable of doing all those things like playing with your emotions from the start!"**_

Yusuke says, mentally and in a cold annoyed tone, _**"Of course! Master Sartorius was never wrong about anything before, so why would he be wrong now!"**_

The strong male voice calls out, in a serious tone, _**"What Sartorius told you were nothing but a pack of lies, Yusuke, and you know it! Sartorius is using you, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly! He's using your weaknesses for his advantage! Sartorius was only using you four from the start!"**_

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone and mentally, _**"How dare you say that Master Sartorius was lying!? He's always been right from the get-go! Ever since, we've met him, we made it easily for the past year! If you were around, I'd kick your ass for feeding me this bullshit!"**_

Yusuke's 'conscience' then tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, _**"Okay, first of all, you can't attack your 'conscience', dumbass, and second of all, if you truly believed that Keiko never cared about you, then answer me this…when you died and appeared in your wake, all of the people there acted as if their 'monster' was gone, but then ones that were truly saddened by your first death was Kuwabara, Kari, your mother, and Keiko! I mean you saw Keiko's tears when you were a ghost remember!"**_ Yusuke gasps in shock as he remembered on the day that he saw Keiko's tears at his first death, while her two school friends, Ryoko and Mia, comforting him.

Yusuke's 'conscience' then tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, _**"Remember, when your first house was getting burnt to the ground, you saw Keiko risking her life to save you from that burning house! You can't say that she didn't care for then! How about the times that she stopped you from jumping from that bridge when you were ten years old and she cried that she didn't hate you, while Hikari was never around, since she was at Duel Monsters Prep School! The only time that you've seen Hikari was during your Spirit Detectives assignments!"**_

Yusuke yells out, in a cold nasty tone, _**"Oh yeah! Then, why did she move on to that asshole, Tyku Ryuuzaki! Why did she get her 'new perfect boyfriend' to beat up Sy and have the nerve to come my apartment, blaming Tyku's bruises on me that he was her 'new boyfriend'!? She's just like the others I've met in my life! Once something goes wrong, they blame it on me! Well, I'm fucking sick of it!"**_

Yusuke's 'conscience' then tells Yusuke, in a serious and annoyed tone, _**"You fucking idiot! She was probably confused about her feelings between you and Tyku and since you believed Sartorius's words than hers and you treated her nothing but shit, she probably felt that Tyku was telling the truth! Tyku probably seduced Kei into making her his girlfriend! You aren't the only victim, Yusuke! Keiko was also a victim as well and she lost the one that she loved and she blames herself for it! Keiko always was there for you and do you know why? Because she cares and she loves you! You, Yusuke Urameshi! You're the one that she cares for deeply!"**_

While thinking about what his 'conscience' said, Yusuke was starting to believe that he was so wrong about Keiko all this time and was starting to feel guilty for treating her so badly. Just then, Yusuke's cold and heartless eyes turned to solemn and grief ones. Just then, a cold mysterious voice calls out in Yusuke's mind, _**"Yusuke Urameshi, I hope that you do not believe a word that fool is saying! Keiko Yukimura is the true enemy and the main source of your pain!"**_

Yusuke says, perplexed, _**"She is?"**_

The cold voice says, with an evil sly tone, _**"That's right, my child! Your so-called 'conscience' is trying to trick you! It's trying to blind you from the truth!"**_

The strong and commanding male voice calls out, _**"No, I'm not! Yusuke, don't believe him! He's trying to get you to hurt Keiko even more!"**_

The cold voice calls out, _**"Oh please, that deceivable wench wouldn't know what hurt is, even if bit her in the arm! She hasn't experienced loneliness and despair like Yusuke has! She has no idea what it is like to be a complete outcast of society, because she was born illegitimately! Being called 'bastard child', 'whore's son', and anything that fits in that category! How could she, a person that has been worshiped like a goddess throughout her days at school, understand what true loneliness and despair!?"**_ The cold voice calls out in Yusuke's mind, harshly, _**"Yusuke, don't be a fool! Keiko Yukimura is the true enemy! Right from the start, she is just trying to weaken you, Yusuke…You've became a strong duelist over the year…without Keiko's support! Besides, she's already rejected you…"**_

Yusuke calls out to the voice in reply, mentally, _**"Keiko…rejected me…?"**_

The cold and harsh voice replies, mentally, _**"That's right, my child! All you ever did for her was saving her sorry tail while putting your own life in the line…and she left you…Keiko Yukimura is just trying to weaken you…You are the Prince of Obelisk Blue…you do not need her…"**_

Yusuke asks the voice, mentally, _**"I…I don't…?"**_

The voice replies, mentally, _**"Yes, you don't need her…all she will do is weakening you…she wants to take your destiny…take away your strength…you are strong without her…Can you sure that she won't hurt you like others did…?"**_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, as negative thoughts about Keiko fill his mind, once again, and he replies, in a cold harsh mental tone, _**"No…No, I don't need her…She is trying to weaken me…To trick me…She rejected me…when she went with that asshole, Tyku Ryuuzaki, and believed his bullshit lies about me beating him up, just because she's his 'new boyfriend'…She just left me alone…And I don't need her…! I became the Prince of Obelisk Blue without her help and sure as Hell don't need that bitch now or ever!"**_

However, the first other voice, one filled strength and power, yells out in Yusuke's mind, _**"Don't listen to that voice, Yusuke…Its trying to blind you from the truth…!"**_

The cold and harsh voice exclaims in Yusuke's mind, _**"Be silent! Leave at once!"**_

The strong and pure voice shouts out in Yusuke's mind, _**"I will not be silenced! Yusuke…don't listen to that voice…you must free yourself…this evil light is controlling you…using you…Sartorius is using you…!!"**_

Yusuke replies, in a cold serious mental tone, _**"No, Master Sartorius would never use me! He is a great man! Besides, why should I return back to the 'old' Yusuke Urameshi!? That weakling had his heart taken by a girl, who he loved with all his heart and soul, and she stabbed him in the back, by kissing another guy, going out with another guy and believing that I'm out beating him up just because he 'replaced' me as her boyfriend without any source of evidence whatsoever! If I leave the Light, what's stopping her from doing hurting me, again! The next time that bitch is in trouble, let her demon strength or her 'new' boyfriend bail her out, I'm done risking my ass for that ingrate!"**_ Yusuke then walks away from the bathroom, after drying his face with a towel, turning off the Light and went back to bed.

(**The next morning; In the courtyards**)

In the night morning, it was a peaceful day at Duel Academy as a white-clad Chazz Princeton was walking in the courtyard and passing many students along the way.

One of the male Obelisk students says, "Look it's Chazz! I heard that he totally lost it."

One of the Ra Yellow students says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, who wears white after Labor Day?" The students laughed at this comment and another male Obelisk student says, with a sly tone, "I bet his next outfit will be a straight jacket!" That brought more laughter to the students, which got Chazz to stop.

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "You know, I'm not afraid of getting this outfit dirty! I've got three more in my room." The students got the message and they ran off into the distance.

Chazz walks off in the opposite direction and he says, with a cold snobbish tone, "They'll be wearing white soon enough, but they won't be as good looking as me."

(**Inside the school; Meanwhile**)

Inside the school building, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Ranma Saotome, Tyson Granger, Hinata Hyuga, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Kazuma Kuwabara, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Syrus Truesdale walking down the hallways, talking about the latest scheme made by Crowler and Bonaparte, while walking to class.

Syrus asks, curiously, "So, when do you think Crowler and Bonaparte are going to strike?"

Ranma says, in his usual tone, "Who knows and who cares, they're not touching the Slifer Red Dorm, while we're still here!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, but Crowler is known to be sneaky in the past and Bonaparte is just as sleazy too!"

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "That means we need to be on our guard for now on!" Soon after, as they walked towards the door, a familiar female voice calls out, "Good morning, guys!" The group turns to see another group, consisting of Alexis Rhodes, Keiko Yukimura, Akane Tendo, Kira Urameshi, Tiara Rikea, Genki Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Matt Ishida, walking towards them.

Hinata says, with a kind tone, "Good morning!" When Hinata looks at Sasuke and Sakura, she gives them icy-cold harsh glares, which made them flinch at the sight of it, if looks could kill, they'd be dead in a matter of seconds, which was the same with TK and Kari, giving Matt the similar glares and Yusuke and Kagome giving Keiko cold harsh and angered glares, which made her winces at this, which Kuwabara, Syrus, Hikari, Kira, Alexis, Genki, as well as Akane could pick up.

Akane thinks, perplexed, _"Whoa! What's with cold harsh glares around!?"_

Hikari says, trying to cut the tension, "Okay, let's get to class, we wouldn't want to be late!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "You're right, Kari!" Soon after, as the group gets into the class Yusuke and Keiko accidently bumped into each other, which made Yusuke give an even colder angered glare at his 'ex'-girlfriend, making her winch.

Keiko looked away from Yusuke's cold harsh glare and she says, solemnly, "Sorry."

Yusuke says, with a cold snort, "Yeah, whatever!" Yusuke then walks away from the solemn brunette as she walks towards her seat. Just as Kari and TK was going inside, Matt grabs Kari's right wrist and TK's left wrist, making them stop and they turned to give TK's older brother icy-cold glares.

Matt flinched at this and he says, pleading, "Guys, I know that you're angry with me, but…"

TK says, in an angered tone, "Angry with you!? Angry with you is half the question, Matt!"

Kari says, angrily, "That's right! Thanks you and Sora, my brother is gone!"

Matt says, in a serious tone, "I know and I'm sorry!"

Kari says, in an angered tone, "You're sorry! Sorry doesn't tell me where Tai is, Ishida!"

Matt says, seriously, "I know, but I…" Just then, Matt felt a painful slap to his right cheek, which made him let go of his younger brother and Kari's wrists. Kari brought her hand, which she used to slap Matt, down and she says, an icy and monotone voice, "Just stay the hell away from me, asshole! I'll see you in class, TK." Kari just walks inside of the room and TK follows her.

Matt calls out, pleadingly, "TK, please…" TK turns to give his brother an angered glare and TK says, in an angered snarl, "Matt, I don't want to hear it! I know that you're my brother and all, but when you broke my best friend's older sister's heart and betrayed her and Tai, our best friend and yours mostly included, the one that was always there for us, and Sora left him, just because some whore kissed him, I've lost all respect for you as person in general! You could have done something, excluding something that has to get into the girl's pants! With that action that you and Sora have done, I don't think there's anyone else that could forgive you for that sin!" With that TK walks away from his saddened brother and takes his seat next to Kari.

(**In the evening; In Obelisk Arena**)

In the evening, Crowler and Bonaparte arrange for a duel against Alexis and Aster and if Aster wins this duel, the Slifer Red dorm is torn down and Alexis swore to defend Jaden's home dorm until he gets back. Now, within Obelisk Arena, we find Crowler, Bonaparte, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, Tyson and his friends, Yusuke with his family, ex-girlfriend, and friends, even Hiei, Mina, Kino, Sasuke and his fellow Shinobi, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and our Obadia Digidestined, except for Tai and Davis, in the stands as Alexis prepares to duel Aster for the fate of the Slifer Red dorm.

Kari yells out, encouragingly, "Come on, Alexis! You can do it!"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Show this poser what real girl power is about!"

Kurama asks Hiei, curiously, "Why are you here, Hiei? I didn't think that you like these type of duels."

Hiei replies, in his usual tone, "I don't. I'm only here because I sensed a new power here and it is coming this way."

Kurama tells Hiei, with a serious tone, "Yes, I sensed it too."

Bonaparte then yells out, in his French accent, "Attention! If Alexis Rhodes loses this duel, you can say farewell to the Red Dorm!"

Alexis calls out, seriously, "Not going to happen, folks!"

Aster tells Alexis, "Get your game on!"

They prepared their decks to duel, but then a familiar male voice, "Hey! That's my line!" Everyone gasps in shock since they recognized that voice.

Syrus asks, shocked, "Did you hear that?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya running up towards all of them.

Yusuke, Keiko, Tyson, Sayu, Ranma, and of their friends, except for Sasuke and Hiei, yell out in unison, "Jaden! Davis!"

Alexis exclaims, excitedly, "You're back!"

Jaden yells out, "Did you miss me?!" Jaden then runs over to his friends and sister, waves to Aster as he passes by, and says, "What's up?" Aster gives a growl of annoyance at seeing Jaden.

Alexis comes down from the dueling field and tells Jaden, "Welcome back."

Keiko tells Jaden, "Where have you and Davis been, Jaden?"

Jaden tells Keiko, with a smile, "Well, sis, we've been where no duelist has been before."

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Could you have stayed there?"

Jaden tells Aster, with his sly grin, "No way! There was no oxygen and they didn't have any cable."

Davis then says, with a smile, "You see, we went into outer space and meet this dolphin man. And he gave some sweet new cards for my deck." Everyone gives Jaden a perplexed looks on their faces.

Genki whispers curiously, "Did that last duel drop him on his head or something? No one can go into outer space without a space-ship."

Keiko asks Jaden, curiously, "Jay, are you sure that you are all right?"

Syrus says, groaning solemnly, "Ah, man! All of the good stuff happens to Jaden."

Hassleberry states, "And I thought dueling a guy with a bag over his head was weird."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Believe me, it gets weirder. After chilling back here on Earth, we met up with two more alien dudes." Jaden then tells the story about how he met Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, also known as Flick, and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird as well as getting back his ability to see Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then says, "Pretty sweet, huh? Now, my deck is even sweeter than before." Jaden then calls out to Aster, "Hey, Aster, how would you like to have the honor of being the first to lose to my new deck?! Because I've got a new set of heroes that you've never seen before!"

Aster yells out, annoyed, "You're nuts! I told you already that there are no heroes on Earth that can stand up to mine!"

Jaden tells Aster, a bit annoyed, "I told you that my new heroes come from outer space, not Earth." Aster gives a growl of anger and annoyance at Jaden.

Bastion tells Jaden, "Jaden, maybe you should rest. I mean, do you really believe there is a race of 'fish people'?"

Davis tells Bastion, "Of course not. Their dolphin people not fish. There is a difference."

Bastion says, nervously, "Oh, my bad."

Tyson asks Kenny, in a whisper, "What do you think about what Jaden is saying, Chief?"

Kenny tells Tyson, "I do not believe that Jaden and Davis are lying because their voices and tone are so sure that it can't be said that they were hallucinating as well."

Kuwabara says, in a whisper, "Okay, alien Duel Monsters? Jaden and Davis have got to be imagining things or something."

Yusuke says, plainly, "You have to admit that everything weird happens to us, practically every time."

Kira says, plainly, "But going to outer space without a rocket ship isn't one of those topics."

Jaden tells Alexis, "Let me take your place, Alexis. I need to do this." Alexis looks at Jaden, surprised, as he jumps onto the duel stage and he calls out, "Thanks! You won't regret this!"

Bonaparte says, protest, "That's not fair!"

Bastion tells Bonaparte, "Sure it is. Jaden lives in the Slifer Red dorm as well so he has much of a right to fight for it."

Ranma yells out, nastily, "Yeah, knock it off, short stack!"

Yolei calls out, with a serious tone, "Butt out, jerk!"

Crowler exclaims, "All right! It's a rematch!" Crowler whispers to Bonaparte, "The crowd will love this."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "You are letting those slackers run all over you again."

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Thanks, Chancellor Crowler! You're the best! You don't how much I missed dueling!"

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Do you miss losing as well?"

Alexis throws Jaden her duel disc, minus her dueling deck, Jaden catches it, and Alexis tells him, "Go get him!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a smile, "Thanks, 'Lex. You're the best! I owe you one!" Alexis tries her best to hide her blush as Jaden inserts his new 'Neos deck' into the duel disc and attached the duel disc to his left arm.

Crowler calls out, "All right, that's enough! Let the duel begin!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly and seriously, "Works for me!"

The two duelists draw five cards from their decks and call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Aster: 8000

Jaden: 8000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll kick things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disc and exclaims, "And what better way to start off the hurt than with my Diamond Dude?!" Soon after, a green hurricane comes on the field and forms into Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) appearing on the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, shocked, "Wow. That's some start."

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "It's powerful, but nothing that Jaden can't handle."

Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is time for some special effect action! I draw the top card in my deck and if it is a Normal Spell card, I can send it to my graveyard and use it next turn!" Aster says, displaying a Graceful Charity spell card, "Now for the moment of truth! It's the spell card Graceful Charity! I love it when a plan comes together!" Aster then puts the spell card in the graveyard pile as he ends his turn.

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "So do I! My move!" Jaden looks at the cards in his hand and the card he just drew. Jaden then puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "You aren't the only one that can start with a hero! And believe me, this bad boy is guaranteed to make a splash! So, meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster and practically everyone else gasps in shock at the new monster and Jaden says, with a smile, "Told my new heroes are out of this world!"

Bastion says, amazed, "It's true! They are aliens!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "Whoa! I've never seen those monsters before!"

Kira tells Bastion, with a serious tone, "Neither have I, Kari. Makes me wonder what they can do!"

Sayu says, amazed, "Yeah, no kidding, Kira!"

Hilary asks Kenny, "Hey, Chief, did you hear about these 'Neo-whatever' that Jaden just played?"

Kenny shakes his head and says, "No. Never. Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin isn't a monster on any card database."

Izzy says, in a plain tone, "Neither have I!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "If you think it's weak now, then you'll be in for a huge surprise!"

Sayu asks Davis, curiously, "You know that monster too, Daisuke!?"

Davis says, with a smile, "Sure do!?" Davis takes out his deck, displays his own Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800) monster card

Tyson says, amazed, "It looks like Jaden was telling the truth and wasn't dreaming everything that he told us about."

Mina thinks in her mind, _"It can't be!"_

Kino thinks in his mind, _"I don't believe it! Is it that time already?"_

Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Fake Hero spell card! Here's how it works: I can summon one monster from my hand, but I can't attack with it and it comes back to hand at the end of turn!" Jaden puts one card on the spell/trap slots and states, "So, come on out, Bladedge!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then says, "And since Aqua Dolphin's ability is in the house! I can ditch one card from my hand to take a monster from yours!" Just then Jaden discards his Hero Kid (300/600) monster card to his graveyard, Aqua Dolphin shoots waves of sound towards Aster's deck, and Jaden calls out, "And the unlucky winner is…!" Soon after, a hologram of Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (800/800) appears on the field.

Aster exclaims, shocked, "No! Not him!"

Jaden tells Aster, motioning to his Bladedge, "Now, I choose one monster on my side of the field and if mine has more attack points then yours goes bye-bye! Oh, and you lose five hundred life-points." Just then the hologram of Captain Tenacious explodes and Aster yells out as he loses 500 life-points as well.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll throw down two face-downs…" The hologram of Elemental Hero Bladedge fades off the field as Jaden puts the card back in his hand and Jaden then states, "…Take back Bladedge and chill out!"

Current Score:

Aster: 7500

Jaden: 8000

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Lucky shot!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is my move! Time for Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and then discard two from my hand! Now, pay attention class!" Aster draws three cards from his deck, discards his Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) monster card and Ring of Magnetism Equip Spell card to his graveyard, his Field Spell slot opens up, Aster puts a card inside, and he exclaims, "Now, I play a Field Spell! Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Just then the whole field transformed into some kind of ancient mausoleum with two rock platforms linked by a small narrow bridge with a stairway connected to the platform that Aster was on that lead to a two stone pillars side by side with a flame contained by something in the middle and below them was a foggy valley with hundreds of statues. Aster then says, "And just to make this place even creepier, there are statues in the basement, which we both can use. All we have to do is give up some life-points." Aster's life-points drop by 1000 and two ancient Chinese statues rise up from the foggy basement. Aster then says, "Next, we can use these statues to summon monsters. So, I call to the field my Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!" The two statues vanish as they are sacrificed and from the sky, Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster (0/0) lands on the field behind Aster in attack mode. Aster then states, "And now that the master of dread is here. I can summon two heroes from the graveyard! And I choose Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) and Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (800/800) come to the field in attack mode. Aster then shouts out, "And Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are the sum of their attack points!" Dreadmaster's stats rise from 0/0 to 2800/2800! Aster then points at Jaden's new monster and says, "Okay, dolphin boy, let's see what kind of tricks you can do!" Jaden gives a serious look and Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, turn flipper into fish sticks!" Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster leaps into the air to attack Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

Sayu yells out, horrified, "Jaden!"

Jaden calls out, while pressing a button on his duel disc, "Hold it, muscle head! Negate Attack!" Jaden's face-down card was revealed to be the Negate Attack trap card and a huge twist stops Dreadmaster in his tracks. Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this, your attack is over before it began! That's all she wrote, pal!"

Aster yells back, angrily, "Listen up! I'm not your pal!"

Back in audience, Hassleberry says, "Someone is touché."

Sakura says, with annoyance, "No, he is just a plain jerk."

Ranma nods his head and he says, annoyed, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Yusuke says, in his usual cocky tone, "Hate to see what happens when the asshole pro gets his ass handed to him."

Hikari says, in a sly tone, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Current Score:

Aster: 6500

Jaden: 8000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Sheesh. Just trying to be nice." When Jaden looks at the card, he says, "Hey, Aster, thanks for the lowdown on your Field Spell!" Jaden's life-points drop by 1000, two statues come to his side of the field, and Jaden says, as they are sacrificed and he puts a card on his duel disc, "I sacrifice these guys and then I'm going to summon HIM! My Elemental Hero Neos!"

Aster yells out, "There is no such thing, dude! I know every hero there is!" But just then from a hologram of the Milky Way, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Kira tells Aster, nastily, "Hey Phoenix, what do you call that, bastard!?"

Max asks Kenny, "Did you hear of this monster before?"

Kenny tells Max, "No, Max. There is no mention of 'Elemental Hero Neos' in any Elemental Hero series of cards."

Dizzi says, her usual tone, _"If you're thinking about asking me, kids, then I won't be so much help."_

Ranma yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's so cool! He looks awesome!"

Akane tells Ranma, with a serious tone, "I think that there is more to him than just look, Ranma."

Mina thinks in her mind, seriously, _"So, the mythical Neo-Spacians, the inhabitants of Neo-Space, finally appear, but legends speak that they will only come down when the balance of life is threatened in a way that they need to be summoned. The legends speak of an evil light and they will choose one from a group of chosen warriors to use the 'Darkness of Justice' to restore balance to the universe. No one before has seen the Neo-Spacians, but I can tell that it is them! And it looks like legends are coming to pass. The Neo-Spacians have brought forth their 'champions' and they are Lord Jaden and Lord Daisuke. So, another battle for the universe begins…"_

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, annoyed, "Fine! But I bet he is totally lame! Come on, spaceman, zap me with your ray gun!"

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "He doesn't have one, but he does have a cool trick! You see, Neo-Spacians love to work together and when I have one with Elemental Hero Neos, I can combine them to form a new monster." Aster's eyes widen at Jaden's statement and Jaden exclaims, "All right! It is time for some Contact Fusion! Aquos! Combine with Neos to form the Elemental Hero…Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air, Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they 'collide' in a bright light, and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Alexis asks, stunned, "No way! Did Jaden really go into outer space?"

Syrus replies, "It would seem so."

Catherine tells Syrus and Alexis, "Knowing Jaden sees those monsters, I'm willing to make a good bet about it."

Jaden tells Aster, "Watch what he can do! If I discard one card from my hand, you lose two random cards from your hand! So, I will toss out good old Bladedge!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Bladedge monster card, Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Aster's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Jaden then calls out, "Next, I reveal my face-down! H-Heated Heart!" Jaden's other face-down card is revealed to be the H-Heated Heart spell card and Jaden says, "Thanks to this card, my Aqua Neos gets stronger by five hundred more attack points!" Aqua Neos gives a blue glow as its stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000! Jaden calls out, "Aqua Neos, destroy his Dreadmaster with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy that slams into Dreadmaster and destroying it in a huge explosion costing Aster 200 life-points. Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Gotcha!"

In the audience, Alexis says, with a smile, "Not bad."

Hassleberry exclaims, excitedly, "Excellent work! You've just dismissed his highest ranking soldier!"

Back in the dueling field, Aster growls, angrily, "My Dreadmaster…destroyed. Your Martian mutant is nothing to the power of my Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's funny. Because…" But just then Aqua Neos gives a bright glow and Jaden looks as he vanishes returning to his deck. Jaden gasps in shock and says, "Neos!"

Back in the audience, Syrus asks, perplexed, "Where did he go?"

Hassleberry says, also surprised, "I think he retreated."

Keiko says, nervously, "Oh boy!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden asks his deck, in a bit of a panic, "Um…Mr. Neos, we are in the middle of something!"

Back to the audience, Bastion says, "If you ask me, Jaden has to learn more about the power of his new deck."

Kenny says, in his logical tone, "This new type of fusion must have a drawback. Most likely, the fusion monster formed this way can only remain on the field for one turn."

Everyone gasps in shock and Ray says, "That's not good."

Max says, nervously, "No joke, Ray, and it's Aster's turn!"

Syrus says, horrified, "And Jaden defenseless!"

Current Score:

Aster: 2300

Jaden: 3000

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, with a sly grin as he draws one card from his deck, "Since you are fresh out of monsters, I think it's time to show what real monsters can do! And the best way to do is through this! A triple attack!" Aster then calls out, "Doom Lord! Captain Tenacious! And Diamond Dude! Let's do this! Direct Attack!" The three named monsters leaped into the air and dive down on Jaden, landing three direct hits on Jaden, knocking him to the ground and costing him 2800 life-points at once.

Keiko, Sayu, Jun, Davis, Ranma, Tyson, Hassleberry, and Syrus yell in unison from the audience, "Jaden!"

Kelly exclaims, shocked, "He seriously got nailed that time!"

Yusuke says, "Jaden lost nearly all of his life-points."

Aster tells Jaden, "First, you will lose your life-points and then you will lose your dorm!"

Jaden gets to his feet and says, with his usual smile, "What's your rush, Phoenix? I mean come on, I was just getting warmed up! Now, the real duel can begin!"

(**Later that evening; as the duel goes on**)

As we fast-forward the duel, Jaden proves Aster right with coming back with his new monsters, like Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, with the ability to give Jaden 500 life-points for every card in his hand, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, who gets stronger with every spell and trap on his opponent's side of the field, and spells like Common Soul that allows Neo-Spacians to share their power with other monsters on the field. Now, returning to Aster's and Jaden's third duel, Aster has his Dark City Field Spell in play with Destiny Hero-Dogma (3400/2400) and Aster has 200 life-points left while Jaden has Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (900/500), powered up thanks to its ability, in attack mode and three Hero Kids (300/600 X 3) in defense mode, two face-down cards, and 300 life-points remaining. But it was Aster's turn and Dogma was about to attack.

Aster yells out, "Dogma, attack his Flare Scarab! Destroy him!" Destiny Hero-Dogma launches a wave of dark violet energy right at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Jaden calls out, while pressing a button on his disc, "You've triggered my trap! Kid Guard!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Kid Guard trap card and Jaden says, "With this, I can sacrifice one of my Hero Kids to negate your attack and then I can take an Elemental Hero from anywhere in my deck and add it to my hand!" One of the Hero Kid monsters leaps in front of Flare Scarab with his arms crosses, nods at Flare Scarab, and the attack slams into him causing the attack to be negate as the Hero Kid fades away.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab says, mentally, _**"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"**_ Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab looks at Jaden and tells him, telepathically, _**"Jaden, you must harness the powers of Neos!"**_ Jaden nods his head, goes through his deck, takes out one card, puts his deck back in his duel disc, and says, displaying his Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) card, "It comes down to this! I choose my Elemental Hero Neos to join my hand!"

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab gives off some flames, its stats rise to 1300/500, and Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Remember, with every face-down, my Scarab gets stronger."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "All right! Go time!"

Just then Aster yells out, "Not so fast! Go, Dogma!" Just then Destiny Hero-Dogma gives off a bright violet glow and Jaden yells out as he is engulfed by the same powerful violet glow. Aster tells Jaden, "Didn't you know? When Dogma is successfully summoned to the field, your life-points get cut in half during your next Standby Phase!" When the glow dies down, Jaden's life-points are cut in half.

Returning to the audience, Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "He's almost out of points."

Hassleberry states, "This isn't good!"

Bastion tells everyone, "One more hit and he's done."

Davis exclaims, "Oh, come on! This duel isn't over, yet!"

Sayu nods her head and she says, seriously, "That's right!"

Ukyo says, seriously, "I hate to agree, but Bastion's right. If that Dogma does hit Jaden's life-points, he's finished."

Tyson yells out, seriously, "Well, Jaden has been in dire situations like this before! He'll pull through!"

Ranma calls out, encouragingly, "Yeah! Let's go, Jaden!"

Alexis says, lowly, "Come on, Jaden…"

Bonaparte exclaims, in his French accent, "That kid's flambé!"

Crowler says, nervously, "I can't watch!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden laughs and says, excitedly, "Not bad! But I've got some fight left in me!"

Aster tells Jaden, with his own sly smile, "Come on, dude! There is not a card in your deck that can stop me!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, maybe not with my old deck, but my new deck is a whole different story! In fact, let me show you, but busting out a new hero that no one has seen before!"

Aster asks, seriously, "What new hero?!"

Jaden tells Aster, as his Field Spell slot opens, "You'll see! But first I play the Field Spell: Neo-Space!" When Jaden puts the card in the Field Spell slot and it closes, Aster's Dark City shatters into pieces and is replaced by a rainbow colored aurora field.

Aster exclaims, "My Dark City!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this Field Spell, my Elemental Hero Neos gains five hundred extra attack points! But you must be wondering: Where is Neos?" Both Hero Kids on the field nod their heads and leap into air, Jaden puts his card on his duel disc, points into the air, and exclaims, "The answer is: He's right up there!" Looking up, both Hero Kids vanish in a bright light and Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) takes their place in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, "And like I said before, his attack points rise!" Elemental Hero Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000!

Aster tells Jaden, not impressed, "So, what? He is no match for my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Hold on! Did I say I was done? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Now, I create a new monster by combining these two together!" Neos and Flare Scarab leap into the air as the two monster cards were sent back to Jaden's deck while Jaden takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck.

Aster yells out, "That's against the rules!"

Jaden tells Aster, "It's Contact Fusion and its legit! You see, Neo-Spacians can combine without a Polymerization card!" The two monsters combine in a bright light while Jaden puts the card on his duel disc.

While the hero is forming, Aster covers his eyes and says, feeling something inside him, "I remember this feeling. It's like before when dueling was fun." Soon after, a humanoid monster with red and black beetle-like scales, two beetle-like horns going up from his head, and deep green eyes floats down to the field. Aster asks Jaden, "So, this is your new hero, huh?"

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "That's him! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos has 2500/2000 stats and Jaden tells Aster, "And guess what? His special ability gives him four hundred attack points for every spell and trap on the field! With three cards, it gives him twelve hundred more attack points, but thanks to Neo-Space, Flare Neos gain five hundred more attack points, giving him a total of seventeen hundred more attack points!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 4200/2000!

Aster exclaims, shocked, "That's enough to beat my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Yep! That's the point!" Jaden then yells out, commandingly, "Flare Neos, attack!" Flare Neos launches a blast of flames from his hands right Destiny Hero-Dogma.

Aster shouts out, pressing a button on his disc, "I activate D-Shield!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Shield trap card, Destiny Hero-Dogma switches to defense mode, and a powerful shield negates Flare Neos's attack.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile, "It's a trap card. When a Destiny Hero is attacked, this card switches to defense mode and it remains on the field. And it will continue to remain on the field as long as my trap card is equipped to him."

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Nice trap, Aster. Really."

Aster tells Jaden, with his sly smile, "Thank you, but flattery will get you no where."

Current Score:

Aster: 0200

Jaden: 0150

Aster draws one card and exclaims, "Stand back!" Aster then says, seeing Elemental Hero Flare Neos still on the field, "I'm going to guess that your Field Spell keeps your monster from vanishing this time."

Jaden smiles and says, "That's right! As long as Neo-Space is on the field, even through he's fused with something else, Neos is sticking around this time."

Aster tells Jaden, "Not quite. My Dogma and I have other plans." Aster looks at the card he drew and says, "First things first, I switch Dogma to attack mode. So, stand up!" Destiny Hero-Dogma switches from defense mode back to attack mode, Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I will equip him with this spell card! Heavy Storm Blade!" Just then a huge windmill like blade appears attached to Dogma's right arm.

Jaden then says, "Remember, for every spell card, my Flare Neos gets stronger. Four hundred points stronger!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats then increase from 4200/2000 to 4600/2000!

Aster yells out, "Do you think I care?! Not as long as destiny has got my back! Now, attack!" Destiny Hero-Dogma leaps into the air as it prepares to attack Flare Neos.

Back in the audience, the others gasp in shock and disbelief, Ryoko exclaims, "What the?! Has he gone nuts?! His monster is weaker than Jaden's Neos!"

Hinata asks, perplexed, "His monster hasn't grown stronger with that equip spell, so, why is he attacking?"

Mia says, in a serious tone, "Jaden's Flare Neos will crush his monster!"

Hassleberry says, "Yeah, so, why would he engage it?"

Ken tells Hassleberry, seriously, "I think that we will find out, Hassleberry!"

Back in the dueling ring, Aster yells out, "Good question. And I can answer it with just four words: My Heavy Storm Blade! Now, see for yourself!" Just then the huge windmill like blade starts to spin and a huge wind comes over the field. Aster calls out, "When a monster with Heavy Storm Blade attacks, all spell and trap cards other than itself is automatically destroyed!" Just then Aster's D-Shield, Jaden's face-down, and his Field Spell are destroyed.

Jaden calls out, "No way!" Just then the field returns to normal when the huge wind stops blowing.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, Neos loses a few attack points." Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats go down from 4600/2000 to 2900/2000!

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly in his French accent, "Magnificent!"

Crowler says, worriedly, "Tell me when it's over."

Aster then calls out, "Now, attack!" Dogma rushes over to attack Flare Neos, but Aster doesn't notice two new face-down cards that appear on Jaden's side of the field before Dogma's attack slams into Flare Neos, which causes the blade to crack instead of Flare Neos. Aster exclaims, "No fair!"

Jaden asks Aster, with his sly grin, "What's the problem?" Jaden then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, you must be wondering why my monster didn't bite the dust."

Aster says, seriously, "Maybe."

Jaden tells Aster, displaying a Calling Magic spell card, "I hate to break it to you, but it is your fault. See this. You sent it to my graveyard." Aster gasps in shock and Jaden says, "And when Calling Magic is sent to the graveyard, I get to place two more on the field, giving my Neos a power boost!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats were really 3700/2000, more than Dogma's power.

Aster gasps in shock and he thinks, _"That means that Jaden wins! But Sartorius said that I was destined to win this duel! Could Jaden be stronger than destiny?!"_ At that moment, with Sartorius's 'base', he flips over one of his Tarot cards and his eyes widen when he sees it is The Wheel of Fate card upside down. Soon after, back in Obelisk Arena, Destiny Hero-Dogma is destroyed and Aster yells out as he loses 300 life-points, ending this duel.

Final Score:

Aster: 0000

Jaden: 0150

Jaden tells Aster, "That's game! And a real sweet one, too!"

Syrus exclaims, happily, "Jaden did it!" Syrus and Hassleberry hug each other for a few moments and then when they realize they were doing it, they break away from each other in disgust.

Bastion says, with a smile, "That was quite the duel. Good show."

Alexis then says, "And thanks to Jaden, the Slifer Dorm is safe now."

Hassleberry yells at Jaden, "Way to go, Sarge! You should get a medal of honor!"

Aster goes over to Jaden and tells him, "I've got to say, Jaden, and I rarely say this, but I'm impressed. Now, look, I don't intend to lose again! So, enjoying it while it lasts!"

Jaden tells Aster, in an excited tone, "You know it! It's not every day that one beats a big pro! I'm going to milk this for all that it is worth!" Jaden tells Aster, "Now, the way that I see it, our first duel didn't count since you let me win, so, we are tied."

Aster tells Jaden, "Is that so? Not for long." Aster then walks away from Jaden seemly towards the exit.

Ranma tells Jaden, excitedly, "Way to go, Jay!"

Hikari tells Jaden, with a smile, "Those new monsters were awesome!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "I'll say."

On the meanwhile, Yusuke, Catherine, Kelly, and Kagome stand there with cold serious stares in their eyes and Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Well, this is one interesting turn of events. Master Sartorius will want to know about this."_

(**On the meanwhile; in the headquarters of the Orichalcos**)

In the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find Dartz bowing in front of the three serpent hands. Dartz says, with an evil smile, "It seems that my new associates are doing their duties of the Orichalcos. It wouldn't be long now and this time won't be stopped." Dartz then says, in a serious tone, "However, with the job of reviving the Orichalcos, I need new henchman to carry out my plans and it has to be Chosen Duelist."

Soon after, Dartz watches mental images of Ranma Saotome with his eyes closed and when he is done, he slowly opens his eyes. Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh yes, he'll do nicely! Ranma Saotome! Yes, Ranma Saotome will be an excellent candidate for a new henchman and a follower of the Orichalcos." Dartz then lets out an evil laugh that is heard throughout the building.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help in the second part of this chapter and his idea on adding Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D elements into this story!


	91. The Homecoming Duel Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 90: Homecoming Duel Pt. 2**

(**Within Sartorius's Lair; Aftermath on the evening of Jaden's and Aster's Duel**)

Within the lair of Sartorius, we find him shuffling through his Tarot cards, wondering what happened at the result of Jaden's duel with Aster Phoenix.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"Interesting. It seems that Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya have received the Neo-Spacians and what curious me the most is that Jaden Yuki's victory over Aster, since the cards predicted Jaden's defeat. I wonder about the same thing about Daisuke Motomiya."_

Just then, three familiar figures came into the room, which appears to be Tyku Ryuuzaki, Rose Tenku, and Reginald Haga with cold looks on their faces.

Tyku asks, in a cold plain tone, "You called, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius stands on his feet, turns to the three, and he says, in a plain tone, "Yes, Mister Ryuuzaki, your orders by the Light is to go to Duel Academy and test Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya in a duel."

Reginald says, coldly, "Yes sir!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Also, you are to be wary of Keiko Yukimura, since she's Jaden's long lost sister as well as her 'dark half'."

Rose says, in a cold sneer, "Oh don't worry, Master Sartorius. We haven't forgotten about that witch, not to mention what she did to Tyku in that duel."

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, it's payback time! Soon, she and Urameshi will pay for what they did!" Soon after, the three left the room and Sartorius sits down to his seat.

Sartorius drew a few cards and laid them on the table and just as he was going to draw again, he yelps in pain as he's shocked by another of his Tarot cards by a crimson red light causing it and other Tarot cards to get knocked down to the ground.

Sartorius turns the card to find that it is The Star Tarot card, the card that represents Keiko Yukimura and Sartorius says, in a rare stunned tone, "Interesting. I'm beginning to sense even greater power within Keiko Yukimura than before." Sartorius then thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If this is the case, then I should have gotten her first since Keiko is looking to be a stronger 'Chosen Duelist' than Yusuke Urameshi. I might need Mister Urameshi to get Keiko and change my plans to revive Yusuke's love for Keiko."_

(**On the beach on Academy Island; In the next morning**)

In the next morning, we find Ranma Saotome, in his male Obelisk Blue uniform, sitting on the sand with a pondering look on his face as he was watching the waves.

Ranma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I wonder should I tell Jaden, Davis, Tyson, Sayu, and the others about my curse, whenever cold water hits me, I turn into a girl and it'll be reversed when hot water comes to me! Man! I wish there was a way to get rid of this damn curse!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey Ranma!" Ranma turns to see Akane Tendo, Jaden Yuki, Jun and Davis Motomiya, Sayu Yagami, and Tyson Granger running up to him. Ranma gets onto his feet and Tyson says, with a smile, "There you are! We came here to tell you that Daichi is getting his promotion duel to Ra Yellow!"

Ranma says, surprised, "No kidding!"

Akane says, with a smile, "Yeah, he needs the support of her friends, old and new!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Okay, then who's he dueling!?"

Sayu replies, plainly, "Karin is dueling her."

Akane then says, grabbing Ranma's wrist, "So, let's go!" Without a word, Akane walks away while pulling Ranma with her as the others followed towards the direction of the Obelisk Arena.

(**In Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Later, we find the rest of our heroes and heroines, namely the Spirit Detective team, the Tucker twins, Sasuke and his fellow Leaf Shinobi, the formerly named Bladebreakers and named BBA Revelation, except for Tyson, Jesse Anderson, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Ukyo Kuonji, Kagome's 'former' best friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, as well as TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken, along with the elder Odaiba Digidestined, except for Tai, Genki Sakura, Izumi Izuto, and Jaden's friends, Alexis Rhodes, with her cousin, Jordan Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, and Atticus Rhodes, along with Davis's and TK's Spirit Detective team, Ganryu Masaki and Tiara Rikea, watching Karin and Daichi on the duel platform within Obelisk Arena with duel disks attached to their left wrists, they put their dueling decks inside, and prepare to duel each other.

Just then, Jaden, Jun, Davis, Syrus, Tyson, Akane, and Ranma runs into the arena and found our heroes and heroines.

Yolei says, in a plain tone, "It's about time that you guys came!"

Ranma says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, they were looking for me!"

Just then, Hojo, Aaron and Moon Lee came into the arena and towards our heroes and heroines to Kagome's and Catherine's distain.

Aaron says, with a smile, "Hey, guys!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey, you're just in time for the duel!"

Hojo says, with a kind smile, "That's good!" Then, Hojo took a glance at Kagome, who was giving him a cold angered and heartless glare, with Yusuke, Catherine, and Kelly giving cold glares as well.

Hojo sighs, solemnly, as he sits by Yuka and Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Okay, this is crazy! I'm sensing some hostility in the group!"_

Crowler, who was at the other side of the arena with Bonaparte, calls out, from the microphone, "Now, I'd to announce the promotion duel between Karin Higurashi and Daichi Sumeragi!" Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines gather in the seats to watch the duel as it begin with Karin and Daichi activating their dueling devices, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Karin calls out, seriously, "Ready!"

Daichi yells out, strongly, "You bet!"

"Duel!" Daichi and Karin yell out in unison.

Starting Score:

Karin: 8000

Daichi: 8000

Karin draws one card from her deck and says, "I'll go first!" Karin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Karin draws two cards from her deck and Karin says, putting one card onto her duel disk, "I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) appears in defense mode.

Daichi calls out, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Daichi puts the card that he drew into his hand, takes one from his hand, sends it into the spell/trap slots and he says, "I play Soul of Fire! First, you get one card from your deck!" Karin draws one card from her deck, Daichi takes out his deck, and says, in a serious tone, "Then I can search my deck for a Pyro-type monster and remove it from play! And then you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" Karin gasps in shock, Daichi takes out one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, displays his Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600), and he declares, in a serious tone, "I remove my good old Flame Emperor from play and you take over thirteen hundred fifty points of damage!" A hologram of Infernal Flame Emperor appears over Karin, it slams his fist into her, and she groans as she loses 1350 life-points in one shot while Daichi puts the card in his dueling deck.

Karin says, seriously, "Since you played Soul of Fire, you can't declare an attack this turn!"

Daichi says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "I know that! Now, I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" Soon after, Volcanic Slicer (1800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Now, since I can't attack you, I can hit you for five hundred points of direct damage! Volcanic Slicer, hit her!" Karin gasps in shock as fires a fireball at Karin and she yelps as it hits her and she loses 500 more life-points. Daichi sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Karin: 6150

Daichi: 8000

Kelly says, amazed, "Whoa! Daichi is pretty good!"

Tyson says, in a plain tone, "I know! He actually plays with two decks: One is a dragon deck and the other is a burn deck, which is the one that he's playing with. Those two dueling decks are just as powerful and strong as the next."

Ganryu says, seriously, "But Karin won't give in so easily like that!"

Back in the duel, Karin draws her card and she says, "It's my turn!" Karin places another card onto her duel disk and she says, "Now, I summon another Troop Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, another Troop Dragon (700/800) comes in the field in defense mode.

Daichi draws his card, places the card onto his duel disk, and he calls out, "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Daichi calls out, "Now, Volcanic Slicer, attack her Troop Dragon!" Volcanic Slicer fires a big ball of fire at Troop Dragon, destroying it, and causing an explosion.

Karin says, taking her deck from her duel disk, "Now, my Troop Dragon's effect activates, whenever it's destroyed by a battle, then I can summon another Troop Dragon in its place!" Karin goes through her deck, takes out one card, puts her deck back to her duel disk, and Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Daichi calls out, strongly, "Fine! Solar Flare Dragon, destroy her other Troop Dragon now!" Solar Flare Dragon launches its attack that slams into the other Troop Dragon and destroys it. Daichi says, in his usual tone, "I take it that was all of your Troop Dragons that you have, so, I end my turn, but thanks to my monster, you lose five hundred more life-points, thanks to its effect!" Solar Flare Dragon launches a fireball at Karin and she yells out in shock as it lands in front of her, costing her 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Karin: 5650

Daichi: 8000

Karin draws her card and she says, annoyed, "I'm getting sick of this!"

Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that since there's another Pyro-type monster on my side of the field, you can't touch my Solar Flare Dragon!"

Karin sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, seriously, "Okay then, I'll activate Premature Burial! At the cost of eight hundred life-points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Troop Dragon!" As Karin's life-points were dropped by 800 points, Troop Dragon (700/800) comes back in attack mode. Karin places another card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "And I'll sacrifice my two dragons to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" After the two dragons disappear, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) comes in their places in attack mode.

Daichi says, annoyed, "Oh great!"

Karin calls out, strongly, "Red-Eyes, attack his Volcanic Slicer with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark red blast at Volcanic Slicer, destroying it, and costing Daichi 600 life points. Karin places a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Karin: 4850

Daichi: 7400

Daichi draws his card, sends it into the spell/trap slot, and he calls out, "First, I activate Meteor of Destruction! Now, I can inflict one thousand points of Direct Damage!" Just then, a giant flaming meteor comes towards Karin, hits her hard, and she yells out as she loses 1000 life-points.

Tiara calls out, shocked, "Karin!"

Daichi sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll play Level Limit Area B continuous spell card! Now, all level four monsters or higher monsters on the field are changed to defense mode and stays there as long as this card stays on the field! So, that means that overgrown lizard goes to defense mode!"

Karin says, stunned, "No way!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon goes to defense mode.

Daichi says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "Now, I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode, since he's a level three monster!" Soon after, Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) comes to the field in attack mode. Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Now, I can activate my sprite's effect! He can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!" Karin gasps in shock and Daichi calls out, "Now, my sprite, go get her!" Raging Flame Sprite prepares a fireball and throws it at Karin.

Karin presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Call of the Earthbound!" Karin's face-down card was Call of the Earthbound and Karin says, with a sly smile, "Since you declared an attack, I can select an attack target for your monster and I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Max says, seriously, "That's not good! Now, Daichi will take the damage!"

Daichi yells out, horrified, "Oh no!" Raging Flame Sprite's attack was diverted Red-Eyes Black Dragon and hits it, but isn't destroyed as it costs Daichi 1900 life points. Daichi calls out, angrily, "I'll end my turn! Now, my Solar Flare Dragon's effect makes you lose five hundred life-points!" Solar Flare Dragon launches a fireball at Karin and she yells out in shock as it lands in front of her, costing her 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Karin: 3350

Daichi: 5500

Karin draws her card, sends one card into the spell/trap slot, and she says, "First, I play my Stamping Destruction! I can only play this when I have a dragon-type monster on the field! But since I do, let's move on! Now, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and the owner of that card loses five hundred life-points! I'll go with that Level Limit Area B!" Just then a huge dragon-like foot steps down on Daichi's Level Limit Area B Continuous Spell Card and Daichi yelps out as he loses 500 life-points.

Daichi yells out, shocked, "No!"

Karin places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, seriously, "And I'll get worse, Daichi! I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (1600/600) comes to the field in attack mode. Karin then says, seriously, "And then, I'll switch my Red-Eyes into attack mode!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon is then switched into attack mode and Karin calls out, "Now Red-Eyes, attack his sprite with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon launches a sphere of black and dark red flame energy at Raging Flame Sprite, engulfing it, and costing Daichi 2300 life points in one shot. Karin then calls out, "Now Mirage Dragon, attack his Solar Flare Dragon with Spectrum Blast!" Mirage Dragon fires a green blast at Solar Flare Dragon, hitting him hard, and destroying him. Karin says, in a plain tone, "With that I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Karin: 3350

Daichi: 2700

Daichi draws his card, places one card onto his duel disk, and he calls out, "I summon UFO Turtle in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (1400/1200) comes to the field in defense mode.

Karin says, drawing her card, "Okay then!" Karin places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I sacrifice my Red-Eyes and Mirage Dragon to summon The Creator!" As Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Mirage Dragon disappear in particles of Light, The Creator (2300/3000) comes to the field in attack mode. Karin then says, "Now to activate my monster's effect, by sending one card into the graveyard, I can summon one monster from my graveyard!" Karin sends her Masked Dragon (1400/1100) monster card into the graveyard and she calls out, "So, I'll send my Masked Dragon monster card to summon back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Beside The Creator, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) comes back in attack mode. Karin sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I'll place Pot of Avarice spell card! Now, I can select five monster cards from my graveyard, send them back into my deck, shuffle my deck, and then draw two cards!" Just then, Karin's three Troop Dragons (700/800 X3), Mirage Dragon (1600/600), Masked Dragon (1400/1100) monster cards came from her graveyard, she places them on top of her deck, she takes out her deck, shuffles them up, puts it back to her duel disk, and draws two cards from her deck. Karin then calls out, "Now Creator, destroy his turtle!" The Creator fires a blast at UFO Turtle, hitting it hard, and destroying it.

Daichi presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "You've activated my Chthonian Blast trap card!" Daichi's face-down card was the Chthonian Blast trap card and Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Since you've destroyed my monster, one monster on the field is destroyed with the lowest attack points and we both take damage equal to half of its attack points, so your Creator is destroyed!"

Karin gasps in shock as her monster had exploded and Karin's and Daichi's life points were dropped by 1150 points. Just then, a card was taken from Daichi's deck and into Daichi's hand. Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Oh yeah! Whenever my UFO Turtle is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, well, then, I can summon a Fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Daichi calls out, placing a card onto the duel disk, "And I'll summon UFO Turtle in attack mode!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (1400/1200) comes in the field in attack mode.

Karin says, seriously, "It doesn't stand a chance against my dragon! Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon launches a sphere of black and dark red flame energy at UFO Turtle, engulfing it, as it was destroyed, and it cost Daichi 1000 more life-points. A card comes from Daichi's deck and to his hand and Daichi says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "Now, I can summon a Fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less! I choose Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Karin says, in a serious tone, "With that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Karin: 2200

Daichi: 550

Daichi draws his card, places it into the spell/trap slot, and he calls out, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Daichi draws two card, places one card onto the duel disk, and he says, "I summon another Solar Flare Dragon onto the field!" Just then another Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Daichi sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "I'll end with this and my dragons take away one thousand of your life-points!" Both Solar Flare Dragons launch orbs of flame at Karin and she yells out as they slam into her costing her 1000 life-points.

Current Score:

Karin: 1200

Daichi: 550

Karin draws one card from her deck and yells out, seriously, "It's my turn!"

Daichi tells Karin, with a sly smile, "Oh and one more thing, Karin! Whenever my Solar Flare Dragon is on the field, you can't attack any other monster other than him and since I have two, you can't attack either of them!"

Karin says, stunned, "And that means, I can't attack at all!"

Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Well, you are catching on your real fast! However, this duel is going to be over and fast!" Daichi presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "Because I play my Spiritual Fire Art Kurenai trap card!" Daichi's face-down card was the Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai trap card and Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Now, I can sacrifice one Fire monster on my side and you take damage equal to the original attack of the Tributed monster!"

Karin says, fearfully, "And since your dragons have fifteen hundred attack points, I'll take fifteen hundred attack points!"

Daichi says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Now, I'll sacrifice one of my dragons and hit you for fifteen hundred big ones, which is more than you have left!" One of Daichi's Solar Flare Dragons were flamed up and they hit Karin hard as she screams out as she was engulfed by the flames and her life-points were dropped by 1500 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Karin: 0

Daichi: 550

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade from the field, and Crowler announces through the microphone, "And with a stunning comeback, the winner of this duel is Daichi Sumeragi, who will be going into the Yellow dorm!" Crowler thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"Even though, an Obelisk Blue had lost to a Slifer Red, it would be good for the press, especially if that Slifer Red is one of the BBA Revelations!"_

All of our heroes and heroines cheer in admiration for Daichi and Yolei calls out, excitedly, "I knew that you could it!"

Max shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go, Daichi!"

Davis says, excitedly, "Nice work!"

Jaden calls out, also excitedly, "Way to go, bro!"

On the meanwhile, Mina tells her brother, telepathically, _**"Have you had any bad feelings, bro?!"**_

Kino replies, shaking his head, _**"No, sis! Ever since Lord Jaden's duel with Aster Phoenix with the Neo-Spacians, there hasn't been too much trouble especially from those white geeks!"**_

Mina says, with a serious tone, _**"They aren't the only ones that I'm worried about! I sense another ancient evil force that's centering here! And our princess will be at the front of the war to come!"**_

Kino says, with a serious tone, _**"No joke! If that freak finds out about the hidden powers of our princess, he will come after her like wolves to lambs!"**_

Mina says, with a plain tone, _**"I'm afraid that it isn't 'if', bro, it's when! The birthmark is the first sign and plus, Pegasus has already developed the five dragon cards!"**_

Kino asks Mina, curiously, _**"Do you think that Lady Keiko can handle such power?"**_

Mina says, with a plain tone, _**"I hope so, bro."**_

(**Within the headquarters of the Orichalcos; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of the headquarters of the Orichalcos, we find Dartz, in his business suit, standing in front of Tai, Agumon, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Naruto, Light, Michael, Allie, and Tyler.

Melody asks, with a dark cold plain tone, "What is it, Master Dartz?"

Dartz tells the Orichalcos warriors, "My friends, we are going to be paying a visit to Duel Academy soon."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "Is it time to get rid of that traitorous wench?!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "No. Not yet, Inuyasha. I know that you want to get justice for the one that betrayed you, but the time isn't right, yet. We are going there to bring in a new associate."

Tai asks, perplexed, "A new associate?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Yes. One that is just like you and Inuyasha, Mister Kamiya." Dartz thinks in his mind, evilly, _"Someone that will under the true nature of human kind soon enough!"_

Just then, a feminine figure appears in the shadows and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, I've finally happy to see my son again, after what that bastard of a husband did to him!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "You don't have to worry, my dear. You'll get to see him real soon."

(**Early in the morning hours; Some distance from Duel Academy**)

Some distance from the island of Duel Academy, we find a rowboat with two females inside of the boat.

The first woman is a young woman of around Ranma's age, brown eyes, long blue hair that flows down behind her back while in two Chinese buns, and wearing pink Chinese shirt as well as light violet Chinese pants with red female shoes.

The second woman is a short elderly lady with long grey hair in a bun, wearing a green Chinese shirt, red Chinese pants, and red female shoes with a long wooden staff that's taller than her.

The first young lady is rowing the rowboat towards the shore as quickly as she can and the elderly lady yells out, "Hurry, Shampoo, your future husband lies on that island!"

The young lady, Shampoo, calls out, "Yes!" Shampoo thinks in her mind, happily, _"Shampoo knew that you loved her, airen! Shampoo knew it! And now, you are going to be mine!"_

(**Later that day; Within the Obelisk Blue dorm**)

Inside of the Obelisk Blue dorm, we find Keiko walking around with the Girls' Dorm and heading outside through she looks a bit tried.

After Keiko gives a yawn, Alexis comes over and she asks Keiko, "Are you okay, Keiko?"

Keiko replies, with a kind smile, "I'm just fine. I'm just a sleepy. I got enough sleep."

Alexis tells Keiko, with a smile, "Maybe it is because you've had some hard times."

Keiko thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Actually, I've been quite uneasy last night like something bad is going to happen. Not to mention the images of that weird dragon. What was it? Black Rose Dragon?"_ Just then an image of a mysterious huge dragon made of red energy appears in Keiko's mind and she thinks, surprised, _"What was that?"_

Yami Keiko replies, with a dark plain tone, _**"It seems like an ancient power is calling you, Keiko! Something that's just as powerful as or maybe even more powerful than enemies forces that you are facing!"**_

Keiko says, annoyed, _**"You again? If you are going to be useful, then tell me what it is!"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, _**"Sorry, Keiko, but that's for me to know and you to find out! However, I can say this! There is more to you than even you know! I'm surprised, but I sense powers in your human mind and spirit! But it is like they always say: It always has to be the most unsuspecting ones! That moron doesn't know the gold mine that you truly are! And when he does, it will be too late and I'll be ready to rule!"**_

Keiko says, with a serious sneer, _**"Not while I breathe, missy!"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, _**"Don't count on it, Keiko! Like it or not, I'm getting stronger and soon enough, you and the Urameshi sisters will be a distant memory! Then Sartorius and the Orichalcos will beg me for mercy as their plans die out and the world bows at my feet! Let me say that my ambition was created from your deeper ambition!"**_

Keiko says, with an annoyed tone, _**"Don't blame me for what you are!"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, _**"Sorry, Keiko, but I am what I am partially because of you! Your emotions and actions created me! And I have you to thank for such great power! Deep down, you've had great ambition and soon, I will gain everything that every living being desires and more! Later!"**_

Keiko thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"The 'Supreme Princess' can be a real pest, but she does have a point. However, I hope that she doesn't discover the powers that I hid away! A power that I never want to come back!"_ Keiko's right arm gives a slight glow in the form of a dragon's claw, but it fades away as quickly as it came and no one noticed.

Alexis tells Keiko, with a smile, "Hey, Kei! We should meet up with your brother and the others! I want to see those Neo-Spacians of theirs in action!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "Yeah! They were so awesome!" Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Through I wonder where Jay and Davis got them! I never heard of them or 'Elemental Hero Neos' before. Could Mina and Kino know something about them? I'll ask them when the time is right."_

(**Sometime later; At the Slifer Red dorm**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, we find our familiar groups assembled together with Ranma and Davis having duel disks attached to their left wrists. On the meanwhile, Mina and Kino are giving dark glares at Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly while the four of them are glaring at the two of them with cold glares.

Kai is one of the others to notice this and he thinks, with a curious tone, _"It looks there is major hostility between them for some reason or another. Why is that?"_

Sayu tells Davis, with a curious tone, "Are you sure that you want to do this Davis?"

Davis tells Sayu, with a wide sly grin, "Don't worry, Sayu! I've wanted a chance to test out my Neo-Spacian pals!"

Sayu says, with a warm smile, "Okay, Davis, but please be careful!"

Davis tells Sayu, with a warm smile, "It's no problem, Sayu! Trust me!"

Sayu says, with a nod, "I do."

Kelly thinks in her mind, coldly, _"This is a good chance to get another look at those Neo-Spacians for Master Sartorius!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"When we get a good look at those new monsters that Jay and Davis have, we can info Master Sartorius about them."_

Davis asks Ranma, with a smile, "Are you ready, Ranma?"

Ranma says, preparing to duel and excitedly, "Oh, yeah!"

But just then a female voice yells out, happily, "Airen! You're here!"

Ranma and Akane think in unison, _"Oh no!"_ Just then Shampoo appears out of seemly nowhere and globs onto Ranma.

TK yells out, stunned, "What the name of?!"

Catherine asks, perplexed, "Who the heck is that?"

Akane says, with a snarl, "A pain in the neck!"

Karin asks, perplexed, "What do you mean by that?"

Ranma yells out, stunned, "Shampoo, what are you doing here?!"

Just then Cologne's voice calls out, "Why do you think we are here?" Everyone looks to see Cologne walk up to them.

Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "Who is the old gnome?" Just then Cologne zips over to Kuwabara and knocks him on the head with her staff hard.

Davis asks, stunned, "Whoa! One that's quick!"

After some struggles, Ranma gets Shampoo off him and he yells out at her, "What are you doing here?!"

Shampoo says, with a seductive loving tone, "Shampoo is here for romantic date that you promised Shampoo when you told Shampoo that you were here airen."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Airen?"

Kurama says, plainly, "It means 'lover'."

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What's going on here?"

Sayu says, perplexed, "I thought that you and Akane were…"

Ranma says, with a nervous tone, "It is a long story!"

Akane says, with a plain tone, "Her name is Shampoo! She is some kind of Chinese Amazon and just because Ranma beat her that the laws of her people mean that he has to marry her! The other one is Shampoo's great-grandmother, Cologne! She's always trying new stunts to get Ranma to marry Shampoo!"

Ken asks, perplexed, "Whoa! Is that true?"

Ranma says, with a nervous tone, "Yes, but I've tried to explain…"

Shampoo says, with a loving tone, "Shampoo thinks Airen is true man and she knew that she would care about her better than Akane!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Ranma calls out, with a serious tone, "Shampoo, I didn't call you out here! I didn't even tell you where I was!"

Cologne takes out a cassette recorder and she says, "This says different. This recording was sent to us with a letter that was signed by you."

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "I sent no such letter!"

Cologne says, with a plain tone, "Then explain this."

When Cologne turns on the recorder, Ranma's voice comes out of it and says, in a seductive voice, "Dearest Shampoo, I'm sorry that I didn't explain to you earlier, but I am at a place called Duel Academy. You know how it is with me. Let me make it up to with a lovely stroll around my new school. I'll be waiting for you my Amazon." When Cologne stops the recording, there are many eyes on the flabbergasted Ranma and not all of them are happy with him.

Ranma yells out, stunned, "That isn't me! I didn't…!" However, Akane, who has a hurt and angered expression on her lips, gives a roar of anger and with one punch, knocks Ranma high into the sky!

Tiara yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Tyranno says, flabbergasted, "Geez! Our little private has a real mean right hook!"

Syrus says, stunned and a bit annoyed, "Isn't there anyone around here that doesn't have unique abilities or super-human strength?!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, nervously, _"If you only knew, Sy!"_ Soon after, Ranma crashes to the ground with a loud 'thud' creating plenty of smoke and dust. When the smoke and dust clear, Ranma has a nasty black and blue on his cheeks and his eyes are in anime swirls.

Akane yells out, angrily, "You rotten little sneak! I thought that…Oh, I just hate you, you jerk! I never want to see you ever again, Ranma!" Akane then storms off as Ranma gets to his feet.

Ranma yells out, nervously, "Akane! Wait!" However, Shampoo globs onto him again.

Shampoo says, with loving tone, "Don't go to that hussy, Airen! Shampoo will take care of you!"

Ranma tells Shampoo, annoyed, "Shampoo, get off me!" As Ranma tries to get Shampoo off him, Akane runs away in tears.

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a cold annoyed tone, _"I thought that we had seen that last of backstabbing jerks! But it looks like I was wrong!"_

Yusuke yells at Ranma, with a cold nasty tone, "You rotten SOB! I thought that you were better than that!"

Ranma says, defensively, "I didn't call Shampoo here!"

Catherine says, with a cold sneer, "Then how do you explain that?!"

Joe says, with a nod, "That is evidence that pretty much goes against you, Ranma."

Ranma calls out, nervously, "That isn't me! That isn't my voice!"

Shampoo says, with a seductive tone, "Shampoo knows Airen when Shampoo hears him! That's Airen's voice!"

Ken says, with a serious tone, "It sounds like you."

Ranma yells out, nervously, "It isn't me!"

Kelly goes over, slaps Ranma in the face, and yells out, with a cold nasty tone, "Don't lie, asshole! That's your damn voice and you know it!"

Ranma calls out, defenselessly, "I didn't send that recording!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I don't think that Ranma is lying! My senses are telling me that he is telling the truth!"_

Davis goes over to TK and he asks him, in a whisper, "Do you sense what I sense?"

TK tells Davis, in a whisper, "Ranma isn't lying, bro."

Keiko thinks in her mind, with a serious tone, _"This is too familiar! This is similar to what happened when that jerk framed me for Syrus getting beat up!"_

Mina whispers to Keiko, "What are you thinking, Lady Keiko?"

Keiko tells Mina, with a plain tone and a whisper, "I think that a certain brainwashing freak is behind this."

Mina asks, in a whisper and dark serious tone, "Do you think it is that freak?"

Keiko says, with a nod and a whisper, "Yeah. He used this tactic on me."

Kari yells at Ranma, angrily, "How could you do this to Akane, Ranma? Don't you know how much she cares about you?"

Kagome says, with a cold nasty tone, "That's because he is a backstabbing jerk!" Kagome thinks in her mind, with a cold angered tone, _"Just like a rotten dog hanyou that I won't mention by name!"_

Sora thinks in her mind, curiously, _"I don't think that Ranma did this. Ranma isn't the kind of guy that would never do such a thing. Like Tai…"_ Sora thinks in her mind, solemnly, about Tai and she decides to head off to follow Akane.

Matt notices this and he goes over to whisper to Sora, "What are you doing?"

Sora tells Matt, in a whisper, "I'm going to talk to Akane. I don't think that Ranma would do such a thing. He is too much like Tai."

Matt asks Sora, in a whisper, "Are you sure?"

Sora says, with a nod and a whisper, "I know this in my heart, Matt." Soon after, Sora runs off after Akane. On the meanwhile, Yusuke, Catherine, Kagome, and Kelly head off into the distance with cold annoyed looks in their minds.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold angered tone, _"That jerk! I thought that he was better than that! But he is no better that rotten wench that betrayed me!"_

Catherine thinks in her mind, with a cold annoyed tone, _"That rotten traitor! Akane gave her heart for Ranma and he goes and does this to her!"_

Sartorius' voice booms Yusuke's, Catherine's, Kagome's, and Kelly's minds, _**"Don't judge him so quickly my friends!"**_

Kelly tells Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, _**"What do you mean, Master? Use the power of the Light and look! You saw what he did!"**_

Sartorius replies, telepathically, _**"Yes, I did! But everything is not what it seems! There is a powerful evil force and it seems to be somehow blocking the Light in certain ways!"**_

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, _**"No way! Master Sartorius, you taught us that no escapes Destiny and the Light sees all!"**_

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, _**"I did, but someone with our organization might have somehow tainted the Light and making me unable to see the whole future or giving false vision to me and any of you! The Light told me that Aster was to win his next rematch with Jaden Yuki!"**_

Catherine says, with a stunned tone, _**"Wait! Jaden won his duel with Aster!"**_

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, _**"That's right, my friends! It makes his powers as a 'Chosen Duelist' even more apparent. However, with this out of the Light's sight, made me found that the Light was somehow 'tainted' cause problems!"**_

Kagome asks, curiously, _**"So, that could not be Ranma? But that recording had his voice! How could it not be him?"**_

Sartorius tells Kagome, _**"There is technology that can replicate other people's voices quite well and up to nearly perfectly! So, it isn't possible to duplicate Mister Saotome's voice! However, the Light senses a powerful evil force on the horizon! On guard, my friends!"**_

Yusuke asks, curiously, _**"So, Ranma may not be a backstabbing jerk like a certain wench that I won't mention!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, _**"Don't be too hasty to judge her! I don't have evidence, but Keiko Yukimura could be a pawn rather than an enemy."**_

Yusuke yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, _**"You've got to be kidding me, Master Sartorius! You know that girl is guilty for what she did!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, _**"Or it may seem, Mister Urameshi. That new power that she possesses could not be hers alone. Those two, the Tucker twins, might be using her. I didn't want to mention this, but the Light has been tainted for sometime. I only recently found out that possibly some of the visions about Keiko Yukimura could be fake…given by evil that tainted the Light."**_

Kagome asks, curiously, _**"Are you sure, Master?"**_

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, _**"Well, I think that she is guilty!"**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, _**"And you could be most likely right, Mister Urameshi. Keep on guard about her, but don't be too harsh about her. I shall get to work on my end to figure about this enemy."**_

The four brainwashed 'Chosen Duelists' say in unison, _**"Yes, Master Sartorius!"**_ On the meanwhile, back with the others, plenty of the others are giving Ranma the 'third degree' while Shampoo is trying to glob onto him while Keiko goes over to Cologne.

Keiko asks Cologne, in a whisper, "Ma'am, would I see that recording?"

Cologne asks Keiko, "Who are you?"

Keiko tells Cologne, in a whisper, "My name is Keiko Yukimura, a recent friend of Akane and Ranma. Could I see that recording?"

Cologne says, with a plain tone, "I see why not."

As Keiko takes the player, Hikari and Kira go over to Keiko and Kira asks Keiko, in a whisper, "What are you doing Keiko?"

Keiko tells Kira, in a whisper, "I don't think that Ranma is lying."

Hikari asks Keiko, in a whisper and curiously, "How do you know?"

Keiko asks, seriously and in a whisper, "After what happened to me, do you need to know?"

Kira tells Keiko, in a whisper, "You might have a point, but what if it isn't a fake?"

Keiko asks Kira, in a whisper, "What if it is? This could that brainwashing freak again."

Hikari asks Keiko, with a serious tone and in a whisper, "You think that he set this up?"

Keiko says, with a darkened plain tone and a whisper, "Yeah. I think that he is up to his old dirty tricks again. This is too much like what happened with Syrus."

Jaden goes over and tells the three girls, with a whisper, "Yeah. I sensed that Ranma isn't lying and I'm sure about it."

Kira says, with a whisper, "Okay, this is too much like déjà vu. We had better get this figured out fast."

Sayu goes over to Tyson and she tells him, "I don't think that Ranma is lying, Tyson."

Tyson says, with a nod, "Same here, Sayu."

Davis goes over to Sayu and Tyson and he says, with a nod, "Me too. TK believes the same. He and I have a 'sixth sense' about these things."

Tyson says, with a plain tone, "Well, I don't know about that, but I know that you are right about Ranma."

Sayu asks Davis, curiously, "But how do we prove it?"

Davis looks at Keiko as she takes the player/recorder away with Hikari, Kira, and Jaden and he thinks, with a serious tone, _"I think that Keiko and the others do! And something tells me that they believe that it is a certain lying, brainwashing, jerk that's behind this! But why Ranma and Akane?"_

TK gasps in his mind and he thinks, _"Could Akane or Ranma be a 'Chosen Duelist'?"_ As this goes through TK's mind, Ranma struggles to get away from Shampoo and calling out to Akane, who is being followed by Sora.

(**On the meanwhile; Back with Sartorius**)

With Sartorius, we find him looking through his Tarot cards and in deep thought about the event that happened between Ranma and Akane.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"This is most disturbing. I do not want anything to happen to Miss Tendo and Mister Saotome. Someone else is clearly after the 'Chosen Duelists' for their own purposes and I believe it is the same dark force that the 'Chosen Hanyous' possess along with the 'Chosen Duelist' that represents The Clown. Maybe it was a mistake to break up Miss Higurashi and Inuyasha. But I did not know that Inuyasha was one of the 'Chosen Hanyous'. Could have this 'dark force' somehow blinded the Light? It doesn't seem possible, but there are other powerful forces out there. No matter, all will see the Light soon enough! However, I may need the power of the 'bond' that Miss Higurashi and Inuyasha once shared. Inuyasha may far more vital than I originally gave him credit for. Plus, there is Miss Yukimura, her power and abilities continue to grow at a rapid rate and greater powers within her start to awaken. I do not know what they are, but some of this power within seems…familiar to the Light. I can't help to wonder: Could she have a connection to the ancient past and powers that the Light needed to possess before?"_ Just then a Tarot card falls down to the ground and Sartorius turns up to reveal the upside down The Hierophant/The Prince Tarot card causing him to say, "Interesting. It is the upside down, Prince. It seems like Aster Phoenix is no longer use to me at the moment. It is time for a changing for the charge. It seems like the Light desires Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya at my side. However, I need to keep testing them along with Miss Yukimura. Will they stand by my side or stand in my way?"

(**At the beach; Later that day**)

Later that same day, we find Ranma, with some cuts and a few bruises, having tried to make Akane see reason, but Akane wouldn't give him a chance and Shampoo's presence didn't help at all. In the end, all it left him was bumps and bruises, but most of all, it left him with a broken heart.

Ranma thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"I can't believe that she would never believe me! How could have this happened? This is so horrible! She knows that I wouldn't do something so dishonorable like that. Why didn't she believe me? And who recorded my voice? Akane is the only girl for me, but now, she is gone."_ Just then Ranma's sense detected strange auras coming towards him and he turns around to see Melody, in her human form and modern day clothing (AN: Look at Chapter 82 for reference), Tai, and Naruto. Ranma says, defensively, "Who are you? I'm not in the mood."

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Hey! Slow down, pal! We're not your enemies!"

Tai tells Ranma, with a dark cold plain tone, "We're just here to bring you to our master."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "Master?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "He is someone that can help you through that horrible time that you were just put through, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma asks, shocked, "How do you know my name? And how did you know that?"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Master Dartz knows what happened and he can help you through this."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "What? How?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Master Dartz knows his ways. Plus, he has helped my brother and Tai here through horrible heartbreak before."

Tai says, with a dark cold plain tone, "He can help you and much more. However, it is your choice to come with us."

Ranma thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Something about these guys doesn't feel right! But they don't seem that bad. And this guy that they call 'Master Dartz'. Something seems a bit off, but if he can help, I don't think it will hurt."_ Ranma says, with a nod, "Okay."

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Good choice. You won't ever regret it." Soon after, the three Orichalcos warriors lead Ranma off the beach.

(**Sometime later; at the harbor**)

In the harbor, we find Dartz, in his business suit, with the other Orichalcos warriors assembled together with a mysterious female figure behind them as Ranma, Tai, Naruto, and Melody, in her human form, come up towards them. Ranma immediately looks at the group and immediately gasps when he sees Light Yagami right in front of him.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Light?! Light Yagami?!"

Light tells Ranma, with a dark cold smile, "Hi, Ranma."

Ranma calls out, shocked, "I can't believe it! You're alive!"

Light tells Ranma, with a dark cold smile, "That's right."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Hello, my boy." Just then Ranma looks to see his mother, Nodoka Saotome, walk into the open.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Mother?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

Nodoka tells Ranma, with a dark cold loving tone, "How could I not come after learning about all the suffering that you have gone through? When Dartz told me about it, I had to come and see you." Just then Dartz along with Inuyasha and Holly, both of whom in human form and in modern day clothes (AN: Look at Chapter 82 for reference), walk up to Ranma while Melody goes over to her siblings.

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil smile, "Greeting, Mister Ranma Saotome. I am Dartz, leader of Paradius. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Ranma says, nervously, "Likewise, I'm sure." Just then Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly transform into their half-demon forms and Ranma yelps out in shock. Ranma calls out, stunned, "What the name of? Where did you get those dog ears and eyes?"

Nodoka tells Ranma, in a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, sweetie. Their names are Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly. They aren't like regular _humans_. They are siblings and are also half dog-demons or hanyous."

Ranma asks, nervously, "Half-demons?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, pal. We won't bite."

Light says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Inuyasha is right. He and his sisters are harmless." Light says, with a dark cold sneer, "Unless you are a certain backstabbing miko that broke Inuyasha's heart like that woman broke yours."

Nodoka says, with a dark cold sneer, "Yes. Disgraceful. She should be executed for what she has done."

Ranma asks his mother, "Mom, are you okay?"

Nodoka goes over, embraces her son, and she says, with a dark cold smile, "Yes, my boy. Better than you think. Dartz revealed the truth about you and your suffering that you had to keep secret for all this time. My boy, I know that you have been cursed by the Spring of the Drowned Girl."

Ranma yells out, shocked, "M-Mom? Y-You know?"

Nodoka tells Ranma, with a smile, "Yes, I do. It isn't your fault. You won't be required to commit seppuku, my boy." Ranma sighs in relief and Nodoka says, with a dark cold angered tone, "No. That backstabbing jerk that I called a husband and you called a father is the only one that requires leaving this world."

Ranma says, stunned, "What the? Mom, what are you talking about?"

Nodoka says, with a dark cold sneer, "That man did this to you, my boy. He forced you into that training ground and got you cursed. A man that does that to his son doesn't deserve to remain in this mortal plane."

Ranma releases from his mother's embrace and Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil sly grin, "I do not wish to tell your mother such things, knowing how angry that she would get. But I feel that it was my duty to let your mother know the truth. Like the truth that I know that you didn't call Shampoo to Duel Academy and I know for a fact that tape was faked."

Ranma says, with a sigh of relief, "Finally! Someone believes me." Ranma thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Not that my 'friends' did. I can't believe that they would just do this to me, but they just…"_ The images of what happened rage in his mind and a tear sheds down his cheek causing Nodoka to wipe the tear from his cheek.

Nodoka tells Ranma, "I believe you, my son. You are an honorable warrior and worthy heir to the Saotome name. People like them don't deserve to be your friends. And especially that witch who calls herself your fiancée."

Ranma asks, stunned, "What do you mean?"

Dartz tells Ranma, with a sigh, "This is something that you might not believe, my boy. It will be hard to expect, but it was none other than Akane Tendo herself that sent that message to Shampoo in order for an excuse to get out the marriage with you."

Ranma yells out, in total disbelief, "No way! Akane would never do something so underhanded and dirty like that!"

Nodoka tells Ranma, with a dark cold smile, "I thought that too, my son. But Dartz showed me the real evil within that wench and I was so enraged that she would so something so dishonorable to my son that I had to come here."

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil sly grin, "My friend, I do not wish to hurt you any further, but I must tell you the facts. With this Akane Tendo, any time a girl comes close to you, doesn't Akane hit you and not the girls?"

Ranma is shocked that he knows this and with the memories of what happened when other females get close to him, he says, solemnly, "Yes. She does. She hits me without a second thought and doesn't give me time to explain."

Dartz tells Ranma, with a plain tone, "There is more that I must tell you my boy. It pains me to tell you, but Akane already known about Ryoga Hibiki's curse all along."

Ranma asks, stunned, "Say what?!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Yes, it is true. She has already known, but she and Ryoga decided to pretend to mess with you." Just then Ranma's memories about finding out about Ryoga Hibiki's curse as 'P-chan' and all of the times that he got in trouble with Akane about him flow into his mind.

Ranma puts his hands to his head and he thinks, in disbelief, _"No! It can't be true! He can't be telling the truth!"_ But when Ranma looks into Dartz's eyes, he thinks, _"But something about him. About his words. I can't help to listen to him and believe him."_

Dartz tells Ranma, with a plain tone, "I know that it is hard to believe, my boy. However, even through it pains me to show this, I think that you have a right to know." Just then the image changes with Akane holding 'P-chan', Ryoga Hibiki's curse form, in her arms.

'Akane' says, with a sinister smile, "What a fool. Ranma is such an idiot. He thinks that I don't know the truth, but I know that it is you, my Ryoga-kun under that cursed form. I can't turn you back right to show your real hunky form, but when I can, we can have 'romantic time' together'. However, let's keep that fool, Ranma, thinking that I don't know the truth and have some more 'fun' at his expense." 'Akane' rubs 'P-chan's' nose and 'P-chan' giggles in amusement.

When the scene fades away, Ranma falls to his hands and knees and he says, horrified and angry, "I can't believe that she would do this to me! I cared about her so much! And she makes use of my emotions like I was…her toy or something!"

Nodoka tells Ranma, with a dark cold serious tone, "I know, my son! That traitor shall not dishonor you like this any longer! That's why I'm with Dartz, Ranma! He has the power to help you get the justice that you deserve!"

Ranma asks Dartz, curiously, "You do?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Yes, I do. Those scoundrels have done nothing given you hurt and pain! Your very father can't be trusted! It was his fault that you were cursed like this in the first place! You are an honorable warrior of the Saotome family and all others have done is use and abuse you, my boy. I wish to help you and your mother." Just then Dartz holds out an Orichalcos stone and he says, as it glows eerie green, "This is an Orichalcos stone. Take it and the power that you seek will be yours."

Ranma hesitates at first, but those horrible images come back into his mind and he thinks, seriously and angered in his tone, _"What else do I have? Nothing! My friends have abandoned me and I've been toyed with the person that I cared about most! All I have is my mom and if she trusts Dartz then show should I!"_ Ranma grabs the Orichalcos stone and he cries out as the evil energies of the Orichalcos course through his body. After a few minutes, the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Ranma's forehead and his eyes glow eerie red for a second.

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil smile, "You are reborn, Ranma Saotome!"

When the red glow from his eyes and the mark of the Orichalcos fades from his forehead, Ranma tells Dartz, with a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, Master Dartz. You showed me the truth about my so-called friends and former fiancée."

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil smile, "It is no problem, my boy. Now, we must head to somewhere private for awhile. We need to discuss our plans. We will need you here to keep an eye on some people that also deserve justice for what they did. But don't worry, my boy, those that have used and harmed you will pay."

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "I can't wait!"

(**Sometime later; At the Slifer Red dorm**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, we find Akane leaving the dorm and looking around for something or someone with a worried look on her face.

Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I can't seem to find Ranma anywhere. I hope that he is okay. Ooh, I shouldn't have yelled at him and been so hasty to judge him as usual. Keiko, Sora, and Sayu were right."_

_**Flashback; Sometime ago**_

Within the Obelisk Blue Arena, we find Keiko Yukimura, Sora Takenouchi, and Sayu Yagami confronting Akane about her treatment of Ranma.

Sayu tells Akane, with a serious tone, "Akane, you are being too hasty with Ranma!"

Akane says, with an annoyed snort, "No! I am not! I can't believe that he would do this to me!"

Keiko tells Akane, with a stern tone, "How can you be sure that he is?"

Akane says, with a serious tone, "That tape is proof! That's his voice!"

Sora tells Akane, with a stern tone, "That's enough, Akane! You beat Ranma down and yell at him for a trap! You don't know if that tape is false! You are assuming that Ranma did something wrong!"

Sayu tells Akane, with a stern tone, "Well, let me ask you this: When Ranma was being looked at by other gals, did he give them a time of day?"

Akane says, a bit nervously, "Well…no."

Sora asks Akane, with a serious and stern tone, "Have you know Ranma to be a womanizer or even try something behind people's back?"

Akane says, a bit lowly, "No."

Keiko yells out, with a stern serious tone, "Would Ranma ever consider something like this?"

Akane says, nervously and lowly, "No."

Sora yells out, strongly, "That's right, Akane! You assumed that he was backstabbing you! Ranma would never do anything like that! He really cares about you no matter what you did to him before! Remember what happened to me? I assumed Tai was double crossing me behind my back and I learned that he was forced upon by that 'other woman'! I hurt him so terrible that he ran away and vanished! And now, he is missing and some of my other friends won't talk to me because of that and another mistake that I did with Matt!"

Keiko says, with a stern serious tone, "Plus, the tape could also be a fake! Trying to hurt you and Ranma! I should know! It happened to me before! A tape using some technology to duplicate my voice was used to frame me for something that I didn't do! It is most likely that Ranma was framed through that recording!"

Sayu asks Akane, "There you go, Akane! Your 'evidence' can't prove a thing! You just assumed that Ranma was doing something behind your back and you hurt him greatly! And you know darn well that he would never do this!"

Akane says, solemnly, "Ooh, you're right! You're right!" Akane then starts to cry gently for a minute and says, "Ranma is the nicest and most honorable person that I know! He would never do something! Even though he may be a jerk at times, he would rather commit suicide than ever doing such a thing! I shouldn't have yelled at him! I've got to go!" Immediately, Akane runs off to find Ranma and the three girls immediately run after her just in case she goes and does something 'foolish'.

_**End Flashback**_

Back in the present, Akane starts to cry again and she thinks, horrified, _"How could I be so heartless? I just assumed Ranma was doing something underhand just because of a tape that I heard! A tape that could be fake!"_ Akane thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Ooh, that Shampoo must have did it! She might act like a ditz sometimes, but she isn't an elite fighting Amazon for nothing! She can be a trickster sometimes! I know that she has got something to do with this!"_ Akane thinks in her mind, while wiping her tears, _"Well, it doesn't take any blame from me. I hurt Ranma emotionally and that's my fault for letting my emotions to get the better of me as usual. I just hope that Ranma will forgive me. If he tries to find an honorable way out of our engagement, I can understand. I just hope that he will forgive me."_ Soon after, Akane continues to look for any signs of Ranma.

(**On the meanwhile; at the beach**)

At Duel Academy's beach, we find Ranma walking around as he thinks about his new allegiance to the Orichalcos and his new mission.

_**Flashback; Shortly after Ranma joins the Orichalcos**_

Deep in one of the thick woods of Duel Academy, we find Ranma assembled with the rest of the Orichalcos warriors in a large clearing contain a large transport helicopter in the center.

Ranma asks, perplexed, "How did you get this here, Master Dartz?"

Ranma's mother says, with a dark cold smile, "Master Dartz can do things that you can't imagine my son."

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil smile, "Ranma, my child, I do have an important mission for you. I need for you to act as a spy against your former allies and the Society of Light. Duel Academy will be important for the revival of the Great Leviathan and we will need knowledge of what's going on."

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master. After helping me so much, I'll do anything even have to be with those backstabbers."

Naruto says, with an evil smile, "Don't worry, Ranma. You won't have to be with them for long."

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "However, I will need to make you immune to that wench's priestess spells. But don't worry, it will be easy."

Inuyasha asks, with a dark cold curious tone, "But won't those rats sense the power of the Orichalcos within him."

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "We had taken care of that problem."

Dartz creates a silver bracelet and he says, "Thanks to Melody's and Holly's help, I've managed to develop this bracelet that will cover the power of the Orichalcos coursing through you, Ranma. It will allow you to go undetected by all those with spiritual senses of all types." Ranma pulls up his right pants leg and Dartz attaches the bracelet to his leg causing a slight eerie green to come over his form. When Ranma rolls his pants leg down, Dartz tells him, with an evil smile, "It is done."

Ranma says, with a bow, "Thank you, Master Dartz. I will make you proud."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I know that you will. Before we take our leave of you and you can go on your mission. We must inform you about the 'Chosen Duelists' and the 'Signers'."

Ranma asks Dartz, curiously, "You and the others told me about the 'Chosen Duelists', a group of duelists with the unique power to change 'Destiny' and 'Fate', and that I'm one of them. But what about these 'Signers'?"

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil sly smile, "A very special group, my friend. Five powerful duelists, making them another set of 'Chosen Duelists', but a different kind and have a great power. They will be vital to the revival of the 'Great Beast'."

Ranma says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Tell me more, sir."

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, Ranma is in deep thought and he thinks, with a dark cold serious tone, _"Thanks to Master Dartz, I know the truth of my so-called 'friends' and that rotten wench, Akane! I'll make sure that they pay for their crimes and I'll ensure that the Great Leviathan will rise to make sure that mankind and demon-kind pays for its sins. So, Jaden, Tyson, Sayu, and Davis are four of these 'Chosen Duelists' and Master Dartz said that Keiko Yukimura is also a 'Chosen Duelist' as well. Plus, these 'Singers', five duelists with these mysterious 'Dragon Birthmarks' and heralds of this 'Crimson Dragon', are also here on Duel Academy! I better make sure that I look out for five unusual dragons in the hands of five duelists with red birthmarks that look like dragon parts on their lower right arms!"_

Just then Shampoo's voice calls out, happily, "Airen!" Ranma looks to the source to find none other than Shampoo with Cologne, Kari, Tyson, Max, and Sayu.

Max yells out, excitedly, "There you are!"

Sayu says, with a kind smile, "We're glad that we found you, Ranma!"

As Shampoo races over to Ranma, Kari tells him, solemnly, "Ranma, we're sorry that we gave such a hard time over what happened earlier. We think that it might be possible that we were tricked since you are an honest person and all…"

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a dark cold serious tone, _"Well, you should have thought of that before you decide to accuse me of stuff that I didn't do! And now, you bimbo, it is time that you are taught a lesson!"_ When Shampoo gets close to Ranma, he gives a roar of anger as he slams his right fist into Shampoo's face knocking her down to the sand hard!

The others are shocked about this and Tyson yells out, stunned, "What the?!"

Cologne yells out, angrily, "Ranma, what do you think that you are doing?!"

Shampoo asks, rubbing her cheek, "Why did Airen hit Shampoo so hard?" However, Ranma doesn't answer and instead ruthlessly attacks Shampoo with all that he has.

Sayu asks, perplexed, "What are you doing Ranma?" Ranma doesn't reply as he continues his ruthless attack on Shampoo, who is barely dodging or blocking his attacks.

Shampoo asks, perplexed and confused, "Why is Airen doing this?!"

Ranma yells out, with an angered tone with a slight hint of dark coldness in it, "I'm not your 'Airen'!" Just then Ranma launches a powerful knee jab into Shampoo's waist causing the air to get knocked out of her and she slams into the sand really hard! Ranma charges as Shampoo lies on the ground and trying to get air into her lungs.

When Ranma launches a powerful jump kick, Shampoo thinks in her mind, _"Shampoo is sorry, Airen, but you need to, as friends call it, 'cool off'."_ When Ranma gets close, Shampoo counters with a powerful spin kick that knocks Ranma into the cool sea water in front of the beach with a large splash. Shampoo struggles to her feet and everyone looks to see a female version of Ranma, with red hair and a busty figure, come out of the water.

Kari, Max, Tyson, and Sayu gasp in shock and Tyson yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Ranma is a girl now?!"

Cologne says, with a plain tone, "Yes. That's Ranma's curse."

Kari asks, perplexed, "Curse?" Soon after, Cologne explains about the training ground, the cursed springs, and what happened when Ranma get soaked in the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Girl.

Sayu asks, stunned, "So, every time that Ranma gets soaked in cold water, he turns into a girl?"

Cologne says, with a nod, "Yes. Even my great-granddaughter is cursed as well, she turns into a cat when cold water is splashed on her."

Tyson says, amazed, "Whoa! You think that you heard it all."

Female Ranma tells Shampoo, angrily with a hint of dark coldness in a feminine version of Ranma's voice, "Okay, wench, you are really going to get it now!" Immediately, Female Ranma rushes in and bashes Shampoo with a powerful right hook to her gut causing the air to get knocked out of her.

The other watch in horror as Female Ranma continues to bash Shampoo and Cologne yells out, demandingly, "Ranma, I demand that you stop hurting my great-granddaughter at once!"

Female Ranma replies, with a nasty tone, "Dry up, you old prune!" Soon after, Female Ranma sweeps Shampoo off her feet and launches her into the air with a powerful kick to her back. Female Ranma leaps into the sky after her.

Tyson yells out, horrified, "Ranma, please stop!" However, Female Ranma doesn't listen as he/she does a forward spin kick into Shampoo's chest causing to cough out as the wind is knocked out of her once more as well as propelling into the sand with a sickening 'crash' sending a lot of sand into the air causing the others to cover their eyes. When the sand dies down, they find Shampoo, unconscious and with multiple bruises, cuts, black and blues, and her clothes slight torn, in a small crater. Female Ranma lands safety in the distance and looks at Shampoo's unconscious form with distain.

Female Ranma says, with a snarl that has a hint of dark coldness in it, "I'll be back to finish the job on that bimbo later! You tell her that!" Immediately, Female Ranma leaps off into the distance and he/she thinks, with a dark cold serious tone, _"And now for that backstabbing traitor, Akane!"_

The others go over to the fallen Shampoo and Kari says, looking over her, "She doesn't look too beat up."

Cologne states, horrified, "My beautiful great-granddaughter, what has that moron done to you?!"

Max says, horrified, "What happened? Why did Ranma do that? He just went up and bashed her into the ground!"

Sayu says, fearfully, "I don't know, but I'm worried what will happen if Akane finds him!"

(**A short time soon after; Elsewhere on Duel Academy**)

In another part of Duel Academy, by the Ra Yellow dorms in fact, we find Akane looking for any signs of Ranma anyway with a concerned look on her face.

Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Ranma has been gone for quite awhile! I'm so worried about him! I didn't listen to him! He was being truthful and I let a stupid tape and my feelings cloud my judgment! I wonder if Ranma really hates me now for not listening to him."_ Just then a loud roar is heard and Akane looks to see a figure running towards her with a powerful punch. Akane manages to back flip out of the way, but just barely. When Akane gets a good look at her attack, she gasps to see Female Ranma in front of her. Akane thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Ranma? What happened? Ranma is in his Cursed Form? How did that happen?"_ Just then Female Ranma launches another punch at Akane and she yelp as she barley dodge that attack. Akane yells out, shocked, "Ranma?! What is this about?! Why are you doing this?!" Female Ranma doesn't reply and he/she attacks her with incredible speed and powerful as well as ruthlessness. Female Ranma doesn't let up on his/her ruthless attack that pushes Akane back and she thinks, as she barely dodging Female Ranma's attacks, _"What's going on? Why is Ranma attacking me so ruthlessly? Is he really this mad at me?"_ At one point, Female Ranma gives Akane a powerful kick that she manages to block with her arms, but the force of the kick sends her into a nearby tree causing her back to slam into it. Akane yelps in shock and slight pain, but not too much since she has martial arts training. Just then Female Ranma's roar is heard and Akane looks to see Female Ranma coming in with a powerful right kick. Akane manages to leap out of the way, but the kick was so powerful that the tree split in half from the force of the attack. Akane thinks in her mind, horrified, _"That attack could have proven fatal! Ranma almost killed me! I can't believe that he would do that! But he just tried to!"_

Akane lands nearby and Female Ranma says, with an angered snort with a hint of dark coldness in it, "You won't escape this time, wench!"

Akane thinks in her mind, stunned, _"In all the times that we've fight, it's only me that does the hitting, not Ranma! Ranma must really hate me! I don't blame him for the stunt that I pulled for not believing in him and letting a recording believe that he was backstabbing me! But I've got to reason with him!"_ Akane tells Female Ranma, in a pleading tone, "Ranma, please! I'm so sorry!"

Female Ranma yells out, with an angered tone with a hint of dark coldness in it, "Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Female Ranma charges at Akane again and she barely dodges or blocks his/her attacks on her.

Akane tells Female Ranma, pleadingly as she dodges or blocks his attacks, "Ranma, please! I beg you! I should have believed you! I know I was wrong! I should have trusted you! Just please stop and let's talk!"

Female Ranma yells out, angrily with a hint of dark coldness in it, "The time for talk is over, witch!" Just then Female Ranma attacks Akane with a blow so strong that it sends her reeling backwards even through she blocks the attack, but then Female Ranma slams his/her right fist into her waist causing Akane to gasp for air as it is knocked out of her. Just then Female Ranma gives her a powerful slap to the right cheek giving her a nasty black and blue and knocks her to the ground, hard! Akane looks at Female Ranma with tears in her eyes and then Female Ranma senses the other heroes and heroines coming. Female Ranma says, with an angered tone with a hint of dark coldness in it, "I'm not done with you yet, witch!" Soon after, Female Ranma leaps away before Akane can call him/her to wait.

Akane thinks in her mind, heartbroken, _"Oh, Ranma! Do you hate me that much?! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"_ Akane then starts to cry and weep as plenty of our heroes and heroines arrive on the scene.

Jaden asks Akane, concerned, "Hey, Akane, what happened?"

Alexis asks Akane, worriedly, "Akane, what's wrong?"

However, Akane doesn't reply as she keeps crying as Jaden, Yolei, and Tyson go to hold her up and Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I fear that something terrible happened between Akane and Ranma."_

Mina asks Kino, telepathically, _**"Do you have a bad feeling about this, bro?"**_

Kino says, with a nod, _**"Yeah! I really do!"**_

Keiko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"What could have happened? I hope that rotten freak hasn't got to Ranma!"_ On the meanwhile, the four brainwashed 'Chosen Duelists' watch with interest as well.

Kagome asks Kelly, telepathically with a cold serious tone, _**"What happened to her?"**_

Catherine replies, with a cold serious tone, _**"It looks like something bad really happened here! And it looks like someone strong is involved! If I had to guess, it would be Ranma!"**_

Kelly asks, curiously, _**"Do you think that Ranma attacked her?"**_

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, _**"Normally, I would say 'serve her right', but after what Master Sartorius said about something afoot here, I can't be sure! We had better find Ranma and keep an eye on him!"**_

Kelly, Kagome, and Catherine say, in unison and cold serious tones, _**"Right!"**_

On the meanwhile, Davis looks at TK and he nods his head in some kind of unsaid agreement causing Davis to think, seriously, _"Looks like TK has the same idea that I do! There is something rotten here and it isn't the fish!"_ As plenty of the group look on, Jaden, Yolei, Keiko, and others try to comfort the crying Akane after her horrible attack by Female Ranma.

(**At the beach; At the same time**)

On the beach, we find Cologne tending to the fallen Shampoo, who was beaten by Female Ranma, with a confused and distraught look on her face.

Cologne says, in a horrified tone, "Ranma…something must be wrong with him. In the past, Ranma would never think to attack a girl, even in his cursed form. Could it be that he finally snapped?"

Just then, she hears Shampoo's moan and groan as she tries to regain consciousness as Cologne looks at her.

Cologne calls out, excitedly, "Shampoo!" Shampoo then opened her eyes as she looks Cologne and she says, "Grandma-mama!" Shampoo slowly sits up and she asks, perplexed while holding her head in pain, "What happened! Why does Shampoo have such a nasty headache!?"

Cologne says, seriously, "Shampoo, you were attacked surprisingly by Ranma."

Shampoo says, perplexed, "Ranma?" Shampoo then remembers Female Ranma's attack and she says, confused, "I don't understand! Why did Airen attack Shampoo!?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I don't know! I just don't understand that boy! First, he says that he loves you and then he comes around beating you to the ground." Shampoo gasps in shock as she jumps to her feet and she yells out, in an angered tone, "That hussy Akane! She brainwashed Airen to attack Shampoo! I know that she did! Airen would never attack Shampoo! Airen don't hurt girls!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "True, that Ranma would never hit a girl, but something must be wrong with him!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Nothing is wrong with me, you old ghoul!" The two Chinese Amazons whip their heads to Ranma, in his male form, walking towards them with a Chaos Duel Disk attached to his left wrist.

Shampoo says, surprised, "Airen!"

Cologne says, seriously, "Ranma!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Alright Shampoo, let's settle this once and for all in a duel!"

Shampoo says, perplexed, "A duel?"

Ranma says, with a nod, "Yeah! If you win, then I'll agree to marry you, but if I win then you leave me alone for the rest of my life! It shouldn't be so hard since that old ghoul of a great-grandmother has taught you how to duel!"

Shampoo says, seriously, "Shampoo accepts terms, Ranma! When Shampoo wins, we will finally be married!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yeah right." Ranma throws an Academy style Duel Disk to Shampoo for her to catch it.

Cologne thinks in her mind, seriously, _"A duel! Hopefully, my great granddaughter could finally knock some sense into my future son-in-law!"_

Ranma and Shampoo activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Ranma and Shampoo say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ranma: 8000

Shampoo: 8000

Shampoo calls out, as she draws her card, "Watashi no time, draw!" Shampoo places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "Shampoo summons Amazoness Swordswoman in attack position!" Soon after, Amazoness Swordswoman (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Shampoo places a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Shampoo place one face-down card and she ends turn!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Ore no time, draw!" Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll start by playing Upstart Goblin! I get one card from my deck and you gain one thousand points, but don't expect it to help you must!" Ranma draws one card from his deck and Shampoo's life points rose by 1000 points. Ranma sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Next, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Ranma draws two cards from his deck, sends one other card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Then, I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two to the graveyard!" Ranma draws three cards and discards two cards into the graveyard. Then, Ranma's Duel Disk Field Spell slot opens up and he says, displaying the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card, "Now, I play this: The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Cologne yells out, stunned, "The Seal of Orichalcos?!"

Ranma plays the card and he yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, you old prune! This duel will move up to the next level with this card!" Just then Ranma's Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow, Cologne covers her eyes a bright green light engulfs the field as and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds the two of them while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead with his eyes glowing evil red color as his body gains a dark aura.

As Shampoo looks around in confusion, Cologne thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I'm getting a very abnormal feeling from the card that Ranma had played and it's not very good!"_

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and by the way, Shampoo, I forgot to tell you the rules to the Seal of Orichalcos. My monsters gain five hundred more attack points, all my monsters gain five hundred attack points! Plus, I can play up to ten monsters or ten spell and trap cards at a time! Also, when the duel is over, the loser's soul is taken!"

Shampoo yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Cologne calls out to Ranma, seriously, "Lose their soul!"

Ranma yells at Cologne, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, you old hag! Did your hear disappear!? Yes, I said the loser's soul will be sealed up for all eternity! Finally, I'll be free from Shampoo forever!"

Shampoo gasps in shock and Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cologne then dashes to Shampoo, but she bounces off and thrown to the ground.

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh right, I forgot to tell you that no can escape from the Seal of Orichalcos and no one else may enter!" Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I play Brain Control! At the cost of eight hundred life points, I can take your Swordswoman and bring her to my side of the field!"

Shampoo calls out, "No!" Just then, Amazoness Swordswoman jumps from Shampoo's side to Ranma's. Ranma places a card onto the duel disk and he says, "Now, I sacrifice your swordswoman to summon Armed Dragon Level Five!" Amazoness Swordswoman disappears and Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) appears in her place. Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I activate the spell card, Level Up! Hence its name, I can upgrade my dragon to Level Seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 transformed into Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) in attack mode. Ranma yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my dragon, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV7 gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead, its eyes glow red, as it roars in power and its stats rise from 2800/1000 to 3300/1000!

Shampoo exclaims, shocked, "Aiya! Thirty-three hundred attack points!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Congratulations, you Amazon bimbo! You can add now tell me something, Shampoo! How's your subtraction!? Armed Dragon Level Seven, attack with Dragon Sonic Spear!" Armed Dragon LV7 produces a yellow energy sphere in its right claw, thrusts it towards Shampoo, hits her with it hard, causing a huge explosion. Shampoo yells out in shock as she loses 3300 life points in one shot!

Cologne yells out, horrified, "Shampoo!"

Shampoo falls on her knees as Ranma sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Finally, I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn! Now, get going, bimbo!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 8000

Shampoo: 5700

Shampoo slowly gets on her feet and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Aiya! Airen Ranma is serious about sealing Shampoo's soul away! This Seal of Orichalcos must be the one that's causing Airen to act this way to Shampoo, well Shampoo will destroy Seal of Orichalcos and set Airen free! Then, Airen and Shampoo will be finally married!"_ Shampoo calls out, drawing her card, "Watashi no time, draw!" Shampoo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Shampoo play Monster Reborn to bring back Amazoness Swordswoman!" Soon after, Amazoness Swordswoman (1500/1600) comes back in attack mode. Shampoo places another card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "Shampoo then summons Amazoness Blowpiper in attack position!" Soon after, Amazoness Blowpiper (800/1500) appears next to Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode.

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "What's that going to do!?"

Shampoo says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Watch! I play Amazoness Spellcaster, which switches the attack power of my Amazoness Blowpiper and your dragon, Ranma!" Just then, Amazoness Blowpiper's stats increase from 800/1500 to 3300/1500 and Armed Dragon LV7's stats decrease from 3300/1000 to 800/1000! Shampoo yells out, seriously, "Now, Amazoness Swordswoman, attack Armed Dragon with Amazon Slash Attack!" Amazoness Swordswoman charges towards Armed Dragon LV7 with her sword ready to strike.

Ranma presses the button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate my Shrink Quick-play Spell Card!" Ranma's face-down card was the Shrink Quick-Play Spell Card and Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I can cut down one of your monster's attack points in half and I choose your Swordswoman!" Soon after, Amazoness Swordswoman's stats decrease from 1500/1600 to 750/1600 and Ranma calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Armed Dragon, counterattack! Dragon Talon Terror!" Armed Dragon roars as it swings its right claw to Amazoness Swordswoman, destroying it.

Shampoo calls out, "Whenever Amazoness Swordswoman lives the field by battle, you take damage, Shampoo don't!" On cue, Ranma's life points were dropped by 50 points, thanks to Amazoness Swordswoman's effect. Shampoo presses the button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Also, Shampoo plays her face-down card, Pride of Tribe!" Shampoo's face-down card is the Pride of Tribe trap card and Shampoo says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, whenever any Amazons leave Shampoo's side of the field, another is summoned in its place! I summon another Amazoness Swordswoman!" Soon after, another Amazoness Swordswoman (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Shampoo calls out, "Amazoness Swordswoman will attack your dragon with Amazon Slash Attack!" Amazoness Swordswoman charges after Armed Dragon, slashes it in one swing, causing a huge explosion that drops Ranma's life points by 700 points. Shampoo calls out, seriously, "Now, Amazoness Blowpiper, attack Airen directly!" Amazoness Blowpiper fires a dart at Ranma, which is it in flames.

Ranma presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate Magic Cylinder!" Ranma's trap card is revealed to be Magic Cylinder and Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Nice try! But this card sends your attack right back at you, so, let's see how you like it!" Shampoo two magical cylinders appear the field, the attack goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Shampoo causing her to yelp as she loses 3300 life-points. Shampoo sends one card into the spell/trap slot and she says, with a smile, "Now, Shampoo plays Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap card, which means your Seal of Orichalcos is gone!" Just then, a huge storm comes around and Cologne says, excitedly, "Great job, Shampoo! With that card gone, your soul is safe!" When the storm died down, the Seal of Orichalcos was still there to the Chinese Amazoness' shock and Shampoo yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Cologne says, stunned, "But how!? Heavy Storm destroys every card on the field and that Seal of Orichalcos is no different!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Don't hold your breath, old lady! I guess I forgot to tell you, the Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed by any effects!"

Cologne yells out, shocked and angrily, "What!? Ranma Saotome, where did you get that cheating card!? It's giving you an unfair advantage!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Oh ready! Well, maybe this may be a shock to you, old lady, but my life has been nothing but misery since the day that my so-called father forced me to sign that seppuku contact stating that if I fail to be a man, then I have my head cut of to today! My life has been nothing but misery and you and your granddaughter are one of the sources of my pain!"

Cologne says, perplexed, "Your pain! What are you talking about, boy!?"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "If you choose to be ignorant, then it'll be a waste of time to tell you! Human beings are nothing but a disease on this planet! This place was a peaceful civilization until the humans decided to ruin it with their damned darkness! It's my job to insure that all humans and demons are gone from this planet!"

Cologne asks, seriously, "Ranma, who told you this garbage!?"

Shampoo says, seriously, "Yes, you human like Shampoo and Great-Grandma-mama!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "Don't put me in the same league as you! Now, finish your turn!"

Shampoo says, seriously, "Shampoo ends turn!" Soon after, Amazoness Blowpiper's stats return to 800/1500

Current Score:

Ranma: 7250

Shampoo: 2400

Cologne thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"Shampoo is far behind! Ranma is doing everything in his power to win and doing so sealing Shampoo's soul away! What could have caused him to do this? Where in the world did he get that strange Field Spell Card, The Seal of Orichalcos? Who told him that all humans are nothing but a disease?"_

Ranma says, drawing his card, "Ore no time, draw!" Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I activate Tribute to the Doomed! By sending one card into the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field and I think I'll choose that Amazoness Swordswoman!" As Ranma sends a card into the graveyard, Amazoness Swordswoman is destroyed.

Shampoo calls out, fearfully, "Aiya! Not Amazoness Swordswoman!"

Ranma puts a card onto the disk and he calls out, "She won't be missed! I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1000-1900/1000) appears in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma calls out, seriously, "Now, Masked Dragon, attack!" Masked Dragon fires a stream of fire attack Amazoness Blowpiper, engulfing it in its flames, costing Shampoo 1100 life points. Ranma then says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, it's time to end this duel!"

Shampoo says, confused, "But how!? You've already attacked!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "I have other ways!" Just then, a card comes out of Ranma's graveyard, displays it as a trap card with man fishing by a pond, and Ranma says, with an evil smile, "This card is called Reeling Back! Thanks to this card, whenever it's in the graveyard, I can remove it from play to attack again, but it has to be a monster with attack points lower than two thousand!"

Shampoo gasps in shock as she runs away, but she bums into the force field. Shampoo punches the force-field with all her might, trying to break it, but she couldn't.

Cologne yells out to Ranma, seriously and fearfully, "Ranma, please stop!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Masked Dragon, attack Shampoo directly and blast her out of my life, permanently!" Masked Dragon fires another stream of fire at Shampoo, hitting her hard, costing her 1900 life-points, ending the duel!

Final Score:

Ranma: 7250

Shampoo: 0

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Orichalcos closes around Shampoo and she scream out as the Orichalcos takes her soul.

Shampoo yells out, fearfully, "HELP! AIREN! GREAT-GRANDMOTHER! HELP!"

Cologne yells out, horrified, "Shampoo!" Cologne runs over to Shampoo to get her out, but the force-field of the Orichalcos bums her off. The Orichalcos takes Shampoo's soul, her eyes go blank, her eyes close, and she collapse to the ground on her stomach as the seal fades away.

Cologne calls out, horrified, "Shampoo!" Cologne runs over to her great-granddaughter's soulless body, shakes her up, and Cologne yells out, fearfully, "Shampoo, please wake up! Shampoo, wake up!" On the meanwhile, Ranma picks up the card, which is the Seal of Orichalcos card with the horror filled face of the fallen Shampoo inside the seal.

Ranma tells Cologne, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't waste your breath, old lady! She can't hear you! She's soulless!"

Cologne looks at Ranma, angrily, and she yells out, seriously, "Give me back my great-granddaughter!"

Ranma displays the Seal of Orichalcos card with Shampoo's face on it and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh you mean this! Sorry, old lady, but I think I'll hold on to this until the times right! If you go and tell anyone else about this, then I'll see to it that you'll never see your great-granddaughter again!"

Cologne says, shocked, "You wouldn't!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "Trust me, old lady! I would!" Just then, Ranma walks away with an evil sly smile on his lips, leaving a grief stricken Cologne and a soulless Shampoo behind.

While Ranma is walking down the shoreline of the beach, Dartz's voice calls out from Ranma's mind, _**"Excellent work, Mister Saotome! Your first soul captured!"**_

Ranma tells Dartz, telepathically and in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Thank you, Master Dartz! Soon the others will follow that Chinese bimbo, Shampoo!"**_

Dartz tells Ranma, in a serious tone, _**"I've learned well, my child! With your help as well as the others, the Great Leviathan will finally awaken! Also, remember your mission, Mister Saotome! Keep an eye out for any 'Signers' and anyone that deserves justice!"**_

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, _**"Yes, sir!"**_

Author's Note: That's it! I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter! Also, I'd like for you guys to check out my other stories like 'White and Black Hearts'! Only Gallantmon of the Hazard is the only one that reviews it!


	92. The Homecoming Duel Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 90: Homecoming Duel Pt. 3**

(**At the harbor; Sometime after the Orichalcos duel between Ranma and Shampoo**)

At the harbor of Academy Island, the Orichalcos controlled Ranma, now in his male form, walks along the shoreline and Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Everything is running smoothly! Soon, my 'so-called' friends, including that traitorous bitch Akane, will pay for messing with me!"_ Ranma gets out a Seal of Orichalcos card that had Shampoo's horror filled face and he thinks, with an evil sly smile, _"And it feels good to have this rotten pest out of my life forever! The old ghoul, Cologne, is finally knows who's boss! I'll get to her soul soon enough!"_ Ranma then thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"It's quite a surprise to learn that Light Yagami is actually 'Kira', the criminal killer! Though, I don't really blame him! There are pretty rotten humans out there polluting this planet with their darkness, but not anymore! However, what Master Dartz told me about this Sartorius creep is that he has with him the Chosen Duelists Yusuke Urameshi, former spirit detective and heir to the great Raizen, Kagome Higurashi, reincarnation of that rotten Kikyo as well as the bitch who ripped out Inuyasha's heart and who's also no better than Akane, Catherine Maxwell, another half-Mazoku demon like Urameshi, and Kelly Storm, the one who lost her brother while back! Thanks to the Priestess Immunity Spell that Melody gave me, Higurashi's much of a threat to me as newborn baby, but Sartorius might get Urameshi on me, which is a good idea to have some 'guards' in high and low places that even Urameshi's and Higurashi's senses can't pick up as well as the scenes of those rotten backstabbers. However, they do know that I'm not in talking terms with Akane, pretending that I'm still mad that she accused me of cheating on her. Plus, in order to have the Great Leviathan to rise is the souls of either Inuyasha, with his Taigoku powers, Naruto, because of that rotten fox within him, two of my so-called best friends, Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya and his friend, Takeru Takashi, as well as Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Keiko Yukimura. Also, I need to keep my eye out for any 'Signers' in the area as well."_

As he walks further, he notices three familiars coming off an expensive boat and Ranma thinks, _"What's that!?"_ Ranma runs over to get a closer look, which he takes a look to see that it's Sartorius's henchmen, Reginald Haga, Tyku Ryuuzaki, and Rose Tenku. Ranma thinks in his mind, surprised, _"That's Sartorius's goons! Master Dartz told me about them! I better see what they want!"_

Ranma then runs over to them and he calls out, seriously, "Hey!" The three looks at Ranma with cold looks as he stops. Ranma says, in a welcome tone, "Welcome to Duel Academy! What could I do for you!?"

Tyku steps up and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, you could tell me where Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya are staying!?"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"So, it's those two that they're after!"_ Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Sure, I can take you guys to them!" Ranma walks off with Reginald, Rose, and Tyku following them.

Tyku thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"So, this is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that Master Sartorius needs, huh? Judging what Master Sartorius told us that Ranma Saotome is under a mysterious dark force very different from Yukimura's. Well, as soon as we make Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya see the Light, we'll make Ranma Saotome to see the Light!"_

(**By the courtyards; On the meanwhile**)

By the courtyards, we find Keiko Yukimura, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Tyranno Hassleberry, Ryoko Lyon, Syrus Truesdale, Ray Kon, Hilary Tachibana, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Jun Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Tiara Rikea, Karin Higurashi, Akane Tendo, and Sayu Yagami walking away from the school with Akane having a distraught look on her face, thinking about the attack that Female Ranma gave her.

Akane thinks in her mind, distraught, _"I can't believe that Ranma would attack me! Does he hate me that much now!?"_

Hikari notices the distraught look on Akane's face and she asks, concerned, "Akane, are you okay?"

Akane puts on a strong face and she says, with a fake smile, "Of course I am, Kari!"

Karin asks, in a curious tone, "So, I take it that things are better between you and Ranma?"

Akane winches at Ranma's name and she says, shrugging it off, "Of course! Let's not worry about that, okay!"

Just then, Ranma's voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Ranma walking towards them, while giving Akane a dark cold angered glare, which made her flinch in contact.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey Ranma, what's up!?"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Hey Jay, someone what's to see you and Davis, right away!"

Davis asks, curiously, "Who!?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, coldly, "Me!" Everyone turn to see Reginald, Rose, and Tyku walking towards them and Jaden, Syrus, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Ryoko, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira yells out, angrily and in unison, "You!?"

Reginald says, with a cold smile, "Hey!"

Hikari says, in an angered snarl, "Do say 'hey' me, you rotten twerp! You've got some nerve coming over here after what you've done!"

Kari asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Akane says, perplexed, "Are we missing something?"

Kira says, in an angered tone, "No, just about to kick some asses here!"

Yuka says, in a snarl, "Get in line, Kira!"

Hojo says, in an angered tone, "Yes, you've got some nerve coming here after what you made me do to Kagome!"

Rose says, with a cold sly grin, "Come on! Don't tell me that you're still angry about that!"

Eri says, in an angered sneer, "I'm going to kick your ass, bitch!"

Ryoko says, in an angered tone, "You assholes, it's thanks to you that Keiko had suffered a great deal of pain!"

Kira says to Tyku, while cracking her knuckles, "And you beat up Syrus and lied to Keiko that the only reason why Yusuke beat you up was that he had taken his place as 'Keiko's boyfriend', when in reality that you made Yusuke beat you up only by hurting Sy!"

Syrus yells out, angrily, "Yeah, that hurt!"

Hassleberry asks Syrus, "You know these guys, private!"

Syrus says, in a snarl, "Yeah and it's not good either!"

Ryoko says, in an annoyed snarl, "Once again, I have to agree with Truesdale, here!"

Keiko says, in a deadly angered and serious tone with a hint of dark coldness, while her eyes turned sinister yellow, "You assholes better have a good excuse why you're here, before things get real ugly!"

Tyku, Reginald, and Rose flinch at the tone of Keiko's 'dark threat' and Akane asks Keiko, curiously, "Are you okay, Keiko?"

Reginald says, fearfully while trying to sound cold and emotionless, "O-oh yeah! Y-You don't scare us! We've g-got the power of Light by our sides!"

Sayu says, curiously, "Hey, isn't that the same 'Light' rap that Princeton is going on about these days!?"

Ray says, in a serious tone, "It sure looks like it, Sayu! And it looks like Chazz's 'Light' speech as gone to them!"

Ranma asks, while trying to play dumb, "Hey could someone please fill me in on this!?"

Hojo says, in an angered snarl, "Those three are the reason why things are going bad for Yusuke and Keiko! Just a year ago, that rotten twerp, Reginald Haga tried to force himself onto Keiko here and Yusuke assumed that Keiko was backstabbing him as well as ended things for them, which hurt and devastated Keiko. If Yusuke hadn't shown up, Keiko wouldn't get the strength to push Reginald off of her!"

Hilary says, shocked, "He what!?"

Kira says, seriously, "Yeah and that's not all! When the came back from Duel Academy for the summer, we saw that Keiko got herself a new boyfriend, which happened to be Tyku, but he was playing with her the whole time and he was proud of it!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "He what!?"

Keiko says, in a deadly angered tone, "It's true! It was thanks to them that I lost the boy I loved in the world! It was thanks to them that I've almost lost all of the best friends a girl could ever have! It was their fault that my life I have been through Hell for the past year! If they've come back hear to make me miserable again, then I hope that they've brought their wills or last testimonies!" Then, Keiko's brother and friends yelps in shock of this, while Rose, Tyku, and Reginald winches in fear at this.

Sayu thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh man! I never thought that Keiko could hold this much pain for this long!"_

Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly and seriously, _"This all started by that Reginald guy forcing trying to force himself onto Keiko! It's just like what happened between Ranma and me! But Yusuke might not have known that Keiko was forced upon that day! It's just like me! Somehow, the relationship between Keiko and Yusuke need to be repaired, which would explain the cold harsh glares that Yusuke has given Keiko these days!"_

Tyku says, in a cold serious tone, "Anyway, we came here to duel Jaden Yuki and Davis Motomiya!"

Davis steps in with a duel disk on his left wrist and he says, in a deadly serious tone, "You got it! Keiko is a friend of mine and I've always treasure my friends as if they were my family! What you guys did to her is unforgivable!?"

Tyku gets out an Academy style duel disk and Keiko calls out to Davis, "Hey Davis!"

Davis turns to see Keiko and she says, while holding out her right hand and with a smile, "I just want you wish you good luck on beating this asshole to the ground for me!"

Davis places a smile on his face and he says, "Sure!" Davis grabs Keiko's hand, but known to Davis or Keiko as well as any of our heroes and heroines that can sense things, Keiko's right hand is producing a dark aura as it transfers to Davis's hand. They stop shaking hands as Keiko walks away to her friends and brother.

Tyku says, in a cold nasty tone, "Okay, dork, get ready to lose!"

Davis says, seriously, "No, asshole, it's time for you to pay for what you did!" Tyku and Davis activates their duel disks, draws five cards and their life point meter goes up to 8000 life points.

"Let's Duel!" Tyku and Davis yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Tyku: 8000

Davis: 8000

Davis draws one card from his deck and states, "Well, I take it from here!" Davis looks at his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I play my Card Trooper in defense mode!" Soon after, Card Trooper (400/400) appears on the field in defense mode. Davis then puts one card in the spell/trap slot and states, "Finally, I put one card face-down and end my turn!"

Tyku draws one card from his deck, looks at his hand, and calls out, putting one card on his duel disk, "Now, I summon my Queen Knight in attack mode!" Just then, Queen Knight (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyku calls out, "Now, Diamond Dude, attack his Card Trooper!" Queen Knight then destroys Card Trooper with one powerful slash from Queen Knight's sword.

Davis tells Tyku, "By destroying Card Trooper, its special effect activates! When it is sent to the graveyard, I get one more card from my deck!" Davis draws one more card from his deck and Davis shouts out, "Plus, you've activated my trap! Hero Signal!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Hero Signal trap card and Davis calls out, "Thanks to this, I can summon one level four or below monster with the words 'Elemental Hero' in its name when one of my monsters are destroyed in battle!" Davis goes through his deck, takes out one card, puts his deck back into his dueling deck, puts the card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Davis then tells Tyku, "Now, since my Bubbleman is out here by himself, I can draw two more cards from my deck!" Davis then draws two more cards from his deck and puts them into his hand.

Tyku puts one card in the spell/trap cards and states, coldly, "I will end my turn with one face-down card!"

Davis draws one card from her deck and yells out, "My move!" Davis puts one card in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play my Bubble Shuffle! This card switches my Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode! Then I can sacrifice my Bubbleman to summon any Elemental Hero from my hand to the field!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Queen's Knight switch from attack to defense mode and Davis shouts out, in a serious tone, "Next, I sacrifice my Bubbleman in order to summon the monster that you've been waiting for!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman vanishes from the field as he is sent to the graveyard and Davis puts a card on his duel disk, shouting out, "Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode!"

Reginald asks, perplexed, "Elemental Who?!" Soon after, to replace Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Rose asks, confused, "What kind of monster is that?"

Reginald asks, confused, "I don't know, but I never seen him before."

Tyku says, looking at Neos, "So, I take it that this is one of those Neos cards."

Davis tells Tyku, with a serious tone while putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Yeah! This is my newest and greatest monster of my new 'Neos deck'! Next, I play my Neos Force Equip spell! This card gives Neos an addition eight hundred attack points!" Elemental Hero Neos' stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3300/2000 as Neos's right fist gives off a bright white light! Davis then commands, "Neos, destroy Queen's Knight with Cosmic Force Crush!" Elemental Hero Neos, with its glow right fist, attacks Queen's Knight and destroys it without much effort.

Tyku tells Davis, with a cold sly grin, "Sorry, dork! Since my Diamond Dude was in defense mode, I don't lose life-points."

Davis tells Tyku, with a sly grin, "Sorry, jerk, but when Neos destroys a monster in attack when equipped with Neos Force, you lose life-points to your destroyed monster's attack points." Elemental Hero Neos appears in front of Tyku and fires a beam of white light at him causing to yell out as he loses 1500 life-points.

Tyku shouts out, "I activate my trap! Soul Rope!" Just then Tyku's face-down is revealed to be Soul Rope and Tyku declares, in a cold serious tone, "With this card, I can summon a new level four monster from my deck when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle!" Tyku goes through his deck, takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, puts the card on his duel disk, and shouts out, coldly, "Now, I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Soon after, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I'll end with one face-down!"

Current Score:

Tyku: 6500

Davis: 8000

Tyku shouts out, in a cold serious tone as he draws one card from his deck, "My move!" Tyku then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Tyku then draws two more cards from his deck into his hand. Tyku then puts a card into the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two more from hand!" Tyku draws three cards from his deck, then discards two cards from his hand to the graveyard, and Tyku states, as he puts another card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Shallow Grave! This card allows both of us to summon monsters to the field in defense mode! And I choose my Queen's Knight!" Just then Queen's Knight (1500/1600) comes to the field in defense mode.

Davis shouts out, in a serious tone, "And I choose my Card Trooper!" Besides Elemental Hero Neos, Card Trooper (400/400) returns to the field in defense mode.

Tyku then says, places a card onto the duel disk, "Next, I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, King's Knight (1600/400) has arrived on the field in attack mode. Tyku shouts out, in a cold serious tone, "Next, when my Queen's Knight and King's Knight are on the field on the same time, they allow me to summon Jack's Knight from the deck to the field!" Soon after, Jack's Knight (1900/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyku then calls out, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play The Allied Forces! Now, all of my warriors gain two hundred attack points for every warrior on the field, which means all my monsters gain eight hundred more points!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's stats increase from 1400/1200 to 2200/1200, Queen's Knight's stats rise from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600, King's Knight's stats go from 1600/400 to 2400/400, and Jack's Knight's stats go up from 1900/1000 to 2700/1000! Tyku sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I play Axe of Despair to give my Jack's Knight one thousand life-points!" Just then, an axe appears replacing the sword in Jack's Knight's hands and increasing his stats from 2700/1000 to 3700/1000

Sayu says, surprised, "Whoa! Davis's monster is toast!"

Tyku shout out, in a cold serious tone, "Jack's Knight, turn his monster into road kill!" Jack's Knight leaps in to attack Elemental Hero Neos and slash him with his new axe weapon.

Davis calls out, "Hero Barrier!" Just then Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Hero Barrier trap card and it forms in front of Elemental Hero Neos, stopping Jack's Knight's axe in front of Neos. Davis tells Tyku, "Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can stop one of your attacks with this trap card. So, Neos is safe!"

Tyku yells out, coldly, "But your Card Trooper isn't! King's Knight, destroy his Card Trooper!" Tyku's King's Knight destroys Davis's Card Trooper with ease as it did last time.

Davis declares, seriously, "Card Trooper's ability activates! Now, I get to draw one card from my deck!" Davis draws one card from his deck and into his hand.

Tyku puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "You're going to need it, dweeb! Now, I play my Damage Off-Zone! With this Continuous Spell card, as long it remains on the field, the damage that we take from battle is cut in half!" Tyku then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Finally, I end with this face-down!"

Davis draws one card from his deck and states, "It's my move now!" The Field Spell slot of his duel disk opens up, Davis puts a card into the Field Spell slot, and Davis shouts out, when the slot closes, "Now, I play my Field Spell: Neo-Space!" Just then the whole field transforms into a huge aurora and Davis calls out, "This Field Spell increases the power of my Elemental Hero Neos by five hundred points!" Elemental Hero Neos' stats increase from 3300/2000 to 3800/2000!

Tyku then calls out, coldly, "Next, I reveal my trap card! Dust Tornado!" Tyku's face-down card is revealed to be the Dust Tornado trap card and Tyku states, in a cold plain tone, "This card allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your Neos Force spell!" Neos's right fist stops glow as the Equip spell card is destroyed and Neos's stats decrease from 3800/2000 to 3000/2000! Tyku then puts another card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk and says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I can put one spell or trap card face-down on my side of the field. Without your Neos Force, you can't seriously damage my life-points with its special effect."

Davis then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "You are only half-right, asshole! Now, I summon my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode." Soon after, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300/900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Reginald asks, curiously, "What kind of monster is that?"

Rose tells Reginald, "You got me, Reginald. It looks like something out of sci-fi flick."

Davis then shouts out, "Now, Neos combine with Glow Moss to form the Elemental Hero…Glow Neos!" Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Elemental Hero Neos then leap into the air to combine.

Tyku then says, in a cold serious tone, "Hold on! You need a Polymerization card to fuse monsters together!"

Davis tells Tyku, with a sly grin, "Sorry, pal, but this is Contact Fusion! Neo-Spacians can combine with my Elemental Hero Neos without a Polymerization card as long as both monsters are on the field and I send both Fusion Material monsters back to my deck!" Glow Moss and Neos join together in a bright light. When the light fades away, Elemental Hero Glow Neos (2500/2000) to the field in attack mode.

Davis then says, "Plus, thanks to Neo-Space, since this monster has Neos as fusion material monster, it gains a five hundred attack point boost!" Elemental Hero Glow Neos stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000!

Tyku tells Davis, "You are going to need more attack points than that to defeat my Jack's Knight!"

Davis tells Tyku, with a sly smile, "Who said I was attacking your Dreadmaster?" Tyku gives a confused look and Davis tells Tyku, "Once per turn, Glow Neos's special effect allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field and what card I destroy determines what I do next! So, first, I will destroy your Damage Off-Zone!" Tyku's Damage Off-Zone is then destroyed by Glow Neos' special effect and Davis tells Tyku, "Since I destroyed a Spell card, Glow Neos is allowed to attack you directly!"

Tyku gasps in shock and exclaims, "What?!"

Davis shouts out, "Glow Neos, attack his life-points with Shining Cosmic Crush!" Glow Neos then rushes in, bypasses Tyku's monsters, and slams his right fist into Tyku, costing him 3000 life-points in one shot. Davis then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I'll end with two more face-downs!"

Current Score:

Tyku: 3600

Davis: 8000

Jaden says, plainly, "Davis is doing very well."

Sayu tells Jaden, with a smile, "What do you expect for Davis, Jay? When it comes to games, very few people back at home could match him! And with Duel Monsters, Davis is one of the best players there is!"

Jun nods her head and states, "Yeah, you got that right, Sayu!"

Tyku tells Davis, coldly, "A card like that has got to have a weakness."

Davis tells Tyku, with a serious tone, "Well, with Contact Fusion, normally, my Elemental Hero Glow Neos has to return to my fusion deck on the End Phase of the turn it is formed, but thanks to Neo-Space, as long as this Field Spell remains in play, Glow Neos will remain as long as it likes."

Yolei says, plainly and with a smile, "So, as long as that field spell is on the field, that jerk is sunk!"

Ken tells Yolei, in a serious tone, "Don't count that creep out, yet! I bet he has got a move or two up his sleeve."

Davis tells Tyku, "You're move, Tyku!"

Tyku draws one card from his deck, gives an evil grin, and says, "Well, I think that I've given you enough headway. It is my turn to take control of this duel."

Davis asks, curiously and in a serious tone, "With what?!"

Tyku tells Davis, "You will see, Davis." Tyku tells Davis, displaying his Polymerization spell card and he shouts out, "Now, I Polymerization to fuse my Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knight to summon my Arcana Knight Joker!" The three monsters are fused together and Arcana Force Joker (3800/2500), a humanoid knight monster, green eyes, dark violet hair, and wearing black, golden, and silver clothing and armor similar in design to Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knights, with a silver shield with a golden cross in the center attached to his left wrist, and a sword with a golden and black hilt with a silver-white blade, comes to the field in attack mode.

Ryoko asks, fearfully, "What in the world is that?"

Tyku tells Ryoko, coldly, "This is my Arcana Force Joker, my Ultimate monster!" Tyku sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I play my Hammer Shot to destroy one monster with the highest attack points on your side of the field and guess who has to go!" Elemental Hero Glow Neos blows up and Tyku then calls out, "Now, since you are without monsters, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, you are up first! Direct Attack!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian moves in with a direct attack and slams right arm into Davis causing him to lose 2200 life-points. Tyku shouts out, in a cold serious tone, "Arcana Force Joker, attack him directly!" Just then, Arcana Force Joker moves in to slash Davis and he screams out as he loses 3800 life-points.

Sayu shouts out, worriedly, "Davis, are you okay?!"

Davis groans out in reply, "I'll be okay."

Tyku tells Davis, with an evil sly smile, "Not for long."

Davis screams out, "We'll see about that, creep! I play my trap! Damage Condenser!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Davis says, "This trap card allows me to summon a monster from my deck with the same or less attack points to the life-point that you just took from me." Davis goes through his deck, takes out one card, put his deck back in his duel disk, puts the card on his duel disk, and shouts out, "And I choose none other than my Elemental Hero Neos!" Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) rejoins the battle in attack mode and with Neo-Space still on the field, its stats go up from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000!

Tyku says, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Tyku: 3600

Davis: 2000

Yuka says, plainly, "This isn't looking good for Davis. He is down to just two thousand life-points and one more attack like that, its over."

Ken states, in a plain tone, "Davis has pulled out of tougher situations than this. I know he can't be beat by this creep."

Davis draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "First, I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Tyku and Davis draws until both are holding six cards in their hands. Davis sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I play my Elemental Sword Equip Spell! Now, when Neos battles a monster of a different attribute, he gains eight hundred attack points." Just then a sword hilt with a glowing orb appears in Neos's right hand, a golden light blade comes out of the orb, and Neos's stats increase from 3000/2500 to 3800/2500! Davis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Then, I play Spell Reproduction! Now, I can bring a spell card from my graveyard at the cost of two spell cards from my hand!" Davis discards his Fusion Gate and Fusion Recovery Spell cards and got out his Neos Force Equip Spell card. Davis sends the card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my Neos Force Spell Card to give it to Neos as well as giving him another power boost!" Elemental Hero Neos's stats rise from 3800/2500 to 4600/2500!

Reginald yells out, shocked, "Over forty thousand life-points!"

Rose yells at Reginald, in a cold annoyed tone, "Suck it up, Reginald! Tyku has the power of Light by his side, he's not going to be taken down by that alien freak!"

Tyku thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! I have my Magic Cylinder trap waiting for this dork to attack!" Davis then sends another spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "Now, I'll play Harpies' Feather Duster to destroy those spell and traps!" A huge feather wind storm comes and destroys Tyku's face-down cards. Tyku yells out, shocked, "My trap!"

Davis then shouts out, "Now, Neos, destroy his Joker with Elemental Neos Slash Force!" Neos leaps into the air with the intention of destroying Arcana Force Joker, slashing it with his sword destroying it, costing Tyku 800 life-points. Davis tells Tyku, with a sly grin, "Sorry, jerk, but when Neos destroys a monster in attack when equipped with Neos Force, you lose life-points to your destroyed monster's original attack points and last I've checked your Joker had thirty-eight hundred attack points, which is more than you have."

Tyku yells out, fearfully, "No! This can't be happening! How could I have lost to you!?" Elemental Hero Neos appears in front of Tyku and fires a beam of white light at him as well as strange wave of darkness causing to yell out as he loses 3800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tyku: 0

Davis: 2000

After the final holograms fade away, Tyku falls to the ground, seemingly losing consciousness.

Sayu tells Davis, excitedly, "You did it, Daisuke!" Davis looks at his childhood friend and gives her his classic grin.

Kari says, with a smile, "Of course he did!"

Rose's voice calls out, horrified, "Tyku, wake up!" Everyone turns to see Rose and Reginald trying to wake up Tyku, but he seems to be breathing. However, he's not moving at all, he was just motionless.

Yolei calls out, seriously, "Hey, what happened to him!?"

Rose looks at Davis, angrily, and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You asshole! What did you to do him!?"

Davis yells out, seriously, "I didn't do anything!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"How did that happen?"_

Just then, the Supreme Princess's voice rings out, with a dark sly tone, _**"Oh good! The plan worked out smoothly!"**_

Keiko yells at her 'dark half', annoyed, _**"Hey, did you have something to do with this!?"**_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark sly tone, _**"Maybe! When you shook Davis's head for good luck, I transferred some of my dark powers into his hand, which in turn knocked that asshole out cold for a while!"**_

Keiko yells out, annoyed, _**"What am I going to do with you!?"**_ Unknown to Keiko, Ranma took a glance of her and he thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"That was no accident! I think that Keiko may have something to do with it or her 'dark half'."_

Ken says, seriously, "Hey, let's take him to the infirmary!"

Keiko calls out, seriously, "Hold it! I need to talk to them with Mina, Kino, Hikari, and Kira with me!" Before any could say anything, Keiko grabs the wrists of Rose and Reginald and drags them away with Mina, Kino, Hikari, and Kira falling them.

Sayu asks, curiously, "I wonder what's all that about!"

Sometime later, we find Keiko dragging Rose and Reginald by the wrists while ignoring the protests that followed with Mina, Kino, Hikari, and Kira following them. When they got out of hearing range of the others, Keiko throws Rose and Reginald to the ground on their bottoms.

Rose yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You rotten bitch, how dare you…?" Rose would cut off with dark deadly glares of Keiko and the Tucker twins as well as the angered glares of the Urameshi sisters, which greatly unnerved them.

Keiko says, in a darker tone, "No! You listen here! I'll be the one that does the talking here, wench!" Keiko's 'dark tone' was unnerving Rose and Reginald and Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "And now…!" Keiko then slowly and menacingly walks towards Rose and Reginald and they winch in fear of our 'darkened' To-zoku host. Keiko asks, with a dark sly smile, which unnerves Rose and Reginald and even Hikari and Kira, "What's the matter? You aren't afraid of little old me?" Keiko's dark sly smile then turns into a dark angered expression and she says, with a dark serious tone, "You should be!" Keiko grabs Rose's coat collar with her right hand and easily lifts her into the air over her head.

Keiko tells Rose, with a dark serious tone, "Now, the only reason that I'm not sending your butt into the ground for coming here is because I've got a few questions to ask and here they are: Not to while ago, my two new friends, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo got into an ugly argument when a Chinese Amazon, Shampoo, and her great-grandmother appeared here stating that Ranma 'called' her to come for a 'romantic date'!"

Reginald yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, what's your point, bitch!"

Keiko yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "What did I say about holding your tongue!?" Reginald yelps in shock and fear and Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, I know it was you who made those fake tapes using my voice as well as the voices of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi! Now, you better answer the question truthfully or I'll drop you like a bad habit! Are either Ranma or Akane 'Chosen Duelists'!?"

Rose yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "That's none of your business, whore!" Keiko rams her left fist to Rose's gut, knocking the wind out of her, and Keiko says, in a dark plain tone, with her eyes turning sinister golden, "That was a warning shot! You see, I had something to do with your boyfriend's current condition!"

Hikari and Kira gasp in shock and Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"So it was that 'dark half' of Keiko!"_

Rose says, in a cold enraged tone, "You bitch!"

Reginald yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Give me back my cousin, Yukimura!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "You and who's army, twerp! Try anything and I'll give your cousin a headache that he'll never forget!" Hikari and Kira gasp in shock as well as Rose and Reginald give horrified looks and Rose says, fearfully, "You wouldn't!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, guess what!? I can and I will!"

Reginald says, fearfully, "Okay! You win! Ranma Saotome is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that Master Sartorius!"

Hikari says, shocked, "So Ranma is one of us!"

Keiko says, in a dark plain tone, "So, it's true! You two disguised your voices to be like Ranma's!"

Reginald yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We did no such thing!?"

Hikari yells at Reginald, angrily, "You liar! You sent us fake evidence which got us to hurt our friend emotionally!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Kari's right! You better start talking or so help me I'll…!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You leave them alone, bitch!" Keiko's eyes turned brown and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no…!"_

Everyone turns to see Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly running over to them with Kagome slapping Keiko's face, making her let go of Rose, dropping her to the ground.

Mina says, in a dark angered tone, "You bitch!"

Yusuke asks Rose and Reginald, in a cold serious tone, "Are you two okay!?"

Reginald gets onto his feet as Rose follows suit and Reginald says, with a cold smile, "We're okay, Yusuke! Now, that you're here!"

Rose says, in a cold fearful tone, "It's good that you're here! That rotten wench and her gang tried to kill us just now!"

Kira yells out, angrily, "What!?"

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right!" Reginald points at Keiko and he says, coldly, "That backstabbing wench tried to kill me, first, just because I foiled her plans to hurt you, again, over summer!"

Rose says, in a cold serious tone, "We tried to convince your sisters not to believe them, but they are too believing of her lies, even with the evidence Reginald gave you about Syrus's beating!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Yusuke calls out to Hikari and Kira, in a cold harsh tone, "Girls, why are you still siding with this backstabbing bitch after what she's done!?"

Keiko winches at Yusuke's 'cold harsh tone' and Hikari says, seriously, "Yusuke, we were tricked by that twerp and that whore! You know Keiko better than that!"

Yusuke says, in a cold sneer, "That was before I was so stupid to lower down my defenses for her in the past! She's just like the others in my life! When her rotten boyfriend tells her something just because he's her new boyfriend, she comes to our house like she owns the place and starts accusing me of doing a sort without any evidence to back up her clams! It shows how much she really feels about me!"

Kino says, in a dark angered tone, "How dare you!?"

Rose says, in a cold sneer, "I guess that they really care about that traitor more than their own friend!"

Hikari says, in a snarl, "You shut up, bitch!"

Yusuke tells Rose, in a cold serious tone, "Hey Rose, that's going a bit too far do you think?"

Rose says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh really! Then, tell me this, Yusuke! Back in the past, when you get into arguments with Yukimura, who is Hikari always siding with no matter what!?"

Yusuke thinks about with the arguments with Keiko in the past and realizes that Hikari always sided with her. Even when they first met Kira for the first time, Kira sided with Keiko, but because Yusuke acted like a jerk to her at times. Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Hikari always sided with Keiko, when we get into arguments as well as Kira, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Reginald asks, in a cold sly smile, "And don't you think that it's no different here!? I mean as the elder sibling, it's Hikari's job to make sure that the younger ones are safe from pain, right?"

Hikari yells at Reginald, angrily, "Hey, shut up, twerp!" Hikari calls out to Yusuke, seriously and pleadingly, "Yusuke, don't believe a word that this guys are saying!"

Rose yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Oh really, did you know that Yusuke was close to commit suicide when he was only ten year old!?"

Hikari and Kira gasp in shock of this and Kira says, horrified, "No way! You're lying! Yusuke would never do that!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I would have known about it! Yusuke's too strong for something like that!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Rose is telling the truth!" Hikari and Kira looked at their brother with shocked and horrified looks on their faces. Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I was sick and tired of being abused! It happened right after Zane and Syrus moved away, all the other kids as well as the older kids come and try to fight with me! They called me names like 'bastard child' and 'whore's son'! Whenever something bad happens in school, whenever I chose to go, the first person they blame it on is me, even though it wasn't my fault!? I was so sick of it that I wanted it to end!"

Reginald says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes and but someone stopped you!" Reginald then points at Keiko and he says, coldly, "And that someone was your 'so-called' childhood friend and girlfriend!"

Hikari says, shocked, "Keiko, you knew about this!?"

Keiko says, solemnly, "Yeah, when I saw Yusuke on the bridge ready to jump! I quickly talked him out of it!"

Hikari asks Yusuke, seriously, "Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

Rose says, in a cold sneer, "Oh now, you've become an old sibling for nearly seventeen years! When you were kids back then, you did nothing but belittle your younger brother when he's dueling and losing to Zane Truesdale, which is your boyfriend and is now a ruthless duelist! It was like you don't know much of your own brother's pain! It seems that you know how to be a girl more than an older sibling! I might not have any siblings, but I would never treat my little brother or sister the way that you've treated yours! It's amazing that you haven't treated Kira the same way that you treated Yusuke!"

Hikari gasps in shock and Keiko yells at Rose, nastily, "Hey, don't you dare talk down to my best friend like that!"

Reginald says, in a cold sneer, "Give me a break! She's only your best friend because she's would abandon her own brother for you, a selfish person, who would toy with the emotions of the one that loves you the most!"

Kira says, in an angered snarl, "Hey watch it, whore!"

Yusuke's voice calls out, coldly, "No, you watch it, Kira!" Everyone looks at Yusuke and Yusuke tells Hikari, in a cold angered tone in his voice, "It seems it's just like when we were kids, huh, Hikari!"

Hikari says, worriedly, "Yusuke, what are you saying!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "It seems that Rose and Reginald have a point! I mean in the past, all you do is belittle me, rat on me to grown-ups, and many other things that an older sibling would never do! Right now, you're believing that I'm being ridiculous is that right!?" Yusuke tells Rose and Reginald, in a cold serious tone, "Let's go, guys!" Yusuke walks away with Rose and Reginald following as well as Kelly and Catherine.

Hikari calls out to Yusuke, "Yusuke, wait!" Just as Hikari was going to her brother, Kagome steps in and she says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't want to bring this up, but Rose and Reginald do bring up a good point, Hikari! In any point of Yusuke's life, you've never been there for him when it was really important, have you?"

Just then, it hit Hikari hard like a nuclear bomb and Kagome says, coldly, "That's exactly what I'm talking about, Hikari! You say that you're the oldest twin, but you don't do anything to show it other than belittle Yusuke, your younger brother! I really hate to say this but a sister of my so-called 'boyfriend' acts like an older sibling than you do! An older sibling is just a title, Hikari! You have to do something that's makes you an older sibling! I know that Yusuke may act or be tough, but even he has a time that he's totally vulnerable and needs someone like an older sibling to comfort! I'm the cousin and I know all these things, while you, the older sibling, the one that's supposed to be closer to Yusuke, are supposed to know and be aware!"

Mina says, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, someone like you shouldn't…!"

Hikari calls out to Mina, solemnly, "Mina, don't!" Kira, Keiko, Mina, and Kino looks at Hikari, who had a grief-stricken look on her face.

Keiko thinks in her mind, in a dark angered tone as Kagome left them, _"Damn that freak! Not only he's turning Yusuke against me, but Kari too!"_ Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I always knew that Yusuke was suffering greatly in the past, but I didn't know how much until now! Just like me…!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Yusuke was suffering also! I had no idea that our past disgusted him! I've been suffering like Yusuke as being called 'whore's daughter' or 'the girl that would follow in her slut mother's footsteps'! I've been a horrible older sister, when I was too busy comforting Keiko, I should have comfort Yusuke as well too! Yusuke is my little brother, but Keiko is my best friend and is like a sister to me, though after what I did to her by believing fake evidence over her, I'm not sure that I even am like a sister to her anymore! But as soon as we get Yusuke back, I hope that he'll forgive me for troubling him over the years!"_

Author's Note: That's it! Now, I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the idea to have 'White Tyku' duel Davis Motomiya.


	93. The Rise of White

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

**Chapter 93: The Rise of White**

(**Deep within the forest; Early in the evening**)

Deep in the forest, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, with a strange creature by Yusuke's side, standing in the clearing of the forest, with Yusuke placing his arms around his chest with a cold annoyed look on his face while tapping his right foot, while he and the other brainwashed 'Chosen Duelists' were waiting for something or someone.

The second 'creature' looks to be a blue and white humanoid wolf with yellow eyes which are cold and emotionless, a red bandana across its forehead, and red boxing gloves covering his hands.

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it, where's that Chazz he's late!"

Catherine says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know, but he better get his ass over here or I'll find him myself!"

Yusuke tells the wolf-like creature, in a cold plain tone, "It's great that you're willing to help, Gaomon!"

The wolf-like creature, Gaomon, tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "I know with people like that girl that you told me about the one that played with your emotions like that, sir. Someone like her doesn't deserve any sympathy from me!"

Kelly says, in a cold serious tone, "Just remember, Gaomon, that traitor could be even stronger than Yusuke, now. Plus, with those other bodyguards of hers, the Tucker twins, are too strong and they're immune to priestess spells!" Just then, Yusuke and Kagome sensed Chazz and they turned to see Chazz Princeton walking towards them.

Yusuke says, in a cold version of his usual tone, "It's a about time that you showed up, Princeton! What took ya!?"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "I just needed to get pass those dweebs to get here! However, you're not going believe this but you know that Shampoo chick? Well, it seems that she's lying in the infirmary with the old ghoul and the weirdest part is that she's lying there as if her soul is gone."

Kagome says, surprised, "Her soul gone!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "And it gets worse, Yukimura's boyfriend is here in the infirmary in a coma!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "So, that asshole that hurt Syrus is here! It's good that he's in a coma, since he might just ruin everything for Master Sartorius and the Society of Light!"

Kelly states, in a cold serious tone, "We can worry about what we're going to do with that asshole, later. Right now, we need to find a place for the Society of Light."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "And I've got just the place."

(**In the meanwhile; at the school infirmary**)

In the school infirmary, we find our group of heroes and heroines, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes, Ranma Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji, Akane Tendo, Keiko Yukimura, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Jun Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Tiara Rikea, Karin Higurashi, Akane Tendo, Sayu Yagami, Iori 'Cody' Hida, as well as the elder Digidestined, except for Tai, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tachibana, and Kenny AKA the Chief assembled in front of the unconscious forms of Tyku Ryuuzaki and Shampoo, who was soulless at the moment with Cologne by her bedside.

Tyson asks, curiously, "What do you think happened to them?"

Max says, in a serious tone, "That's what I want to know."

Ranma asks Cologne, in a curious tone, "Hey Cologne, do you know what happened to Shampoo? Not that I care about her or anything." Ranma then thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone with an evil sly smile while glaring at Cologne, _"You tell them what happened or say goodbye to your precious great-granddaughter, hag!"_

Cologne immediately got the message and she replies, solemnly, "No, not at all! I found her like this in the beach and I've sensed that her soul is gone."

Yolei says, in a serious tone, "What's weird about it is that at the end of the duel between Davis and Tyku, Tyku just collapsed without warning."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That is weird!" Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Though, I know that something weird is going on here! Could it be the spell that Sartorius placed over Tyku is broken?"_

Just then, Ms. Fontaine came out of her office and she says, seriously, "I've done some tests, but I can't figure out what's wrong with them."

Jaden tells her, "Thanks, Miss Fontaine!" Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is getting too weird! I think I may need to ask Koenma about this!"_

(**A few days later; Near the Slifer Red dorm**)

Today, we find Tyson, Max, Hilary, Ray, Kai, Daichi, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Genki, Izumi, Sayu, Karin, Tiara, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Davis, TK, Ken, Yolei, and Kari were in front of the Obelisk Blue dorm to visit Alexis, Keiko, and Jaden, keeping an eye on him after his third match with Aster, when Jasmine and Mindy run up to the group.

Hikari asks the two of them, "Hey, girls. What's up?"

Jasmine yells at Alexis, "Alexis, it is an emergency! And Hikari and Kira, oh man, am I so glad that you are here! We need some muscle here!"

Alexis says, with a sigh, "Let me guess: You lost your favorite hairbrush?"

Jasmine tells Alexis, "Even worse, Alexis!"

Mindy yells out, worriedly, "Something happened to our dorm! We need you back right away, especially Kari and Kira!" Everyone gasps in shock and surprise from Mindy's statement.

Sakura asks, concerned, "What happened to our dorm!"

Mindy tells Sakura, "You will have to believe it to see it, Sakura!"

Alexis tells Jasmine and Mindy, "Well, some pretty weird stuff has been happening lately. But this better be good."

The group then heads off for the Obelisk Blue dorm and Jasmine asks, "By the way, did anyone see a pink hairbrush?"

Hikari mutters, in replied annoyance, "Typical! Move it, Jaz!" Soon enough, everyone was near the Obelisk Blue dorm and they are blinded by a bright light.

Hassleberry exclaims, "Is that supposed to be the blue barracks?!" When everyone looks at where the Obelisk Blue dorm is supposed to be, they find that it has been totally painted white!

Syrus replies, "Not anymore."

Mindy says, plainly, "And white is so not my color."

Hikari tells Mindy, in a serious tone, "No joke."

Sayu says, in a serious tone, "You're telling me!"

Genki asks, shocked and angrily, "What the hell happened to our dorm?!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That's what I like to know!" Just then everyone looks to see Atticus Rhodes lying face-down in the dirt in front of the formally Obelisk Blue Guys' dorm with Kurama by his left side.

Alexis yells out, "It's my brother!"

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy yell out in unison, "Atticus!" The girls rushes over and Alexis manages to roll Atticus into a position kneeling in front of the dorm.

Kira asks Kurama, in a serious tone, "Kurama, what in the hell happened here?!"

Kurama tells Kira, with a serious tone, "I fear that Hiei might have been right, Kira."

Kira asks Kurama, curiously, "What's that supposed to mean, Kurama?"

Atticus tells Alexis, "Alexis, the whole dorm has gone nuts. I tried to stop them, but I was too late. They're with him now."

Alexis asks Atticus, "Who?"

Jaden looks ahead of him, with eyes wide open, and he says, "See for yourself." When everyone looks ahead of them, they find Chazz sitting down on some kind of wooden thrown, being held up by four male students dressed in white, and surrounded by more male white students.

Alexis says, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me."

Max tells Alexis, "I wish I could say that we are seeing things, but something tells me that this is real."

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Ah, it feels good to be the Chazz. But this is just the start. Soon enough, I will make the world see the light!"

The white students yell out in unison, "All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Chazz! All hail the Chazz!"

As they yelling and cheering, Ukyo asks, perplexed, "Have they, all, gone psycho or what?!"

Akane nods her head and says, "No kidding, Ukyo! What's going on here?!"

Hikari tells Akane, in a serious tone, "I don't think so, Akane! Princeton did something to all of them! I can feel it!"

Kira tells everyone, in a serious tone, "Kari might be right, everyone! I'm getting a bad feeling from this!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "You are not the only one, Kira."

Neji says, in a serious tone, "That's a fact!"

Chazz giggles and says, with a cold sly grin, "Thank you, boys. But I think that we should give some credit to man who is truly responsible for this. And that one great man is Sartorius!"

The white students cheer out in unison, "Master Sartorius! Master Sartorius! Long live Master Sartorius!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Sartorius?" Soon after, the eyes of anyone around that may have known about the Sartorius case had their eyes widened in shock.

Ukyo asks, confused, "Is that supposed to Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Akane tells Ukyo, "Last time that I checked…yeah."

Ukyo yells out, seriously, "Hey Princeton, if you don't want to be put in the hospital, I'd suggest re-do whatever you did!"

Chazz exclaims, in a cold nasty tone, "I don't think so, Kuonji! Master Sartorius is more than that loser's, Aster Phoenix, manager…Master Sartorius holds the answers to the greatest mysteries of the universe!" Every one of our heroes and heroines look at each other confused, except those who know about the Sartorius case.

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Sartorius must have already started his plans!"_

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"So, Sartorius has started his little club, huh!? Fine, let him! It'll be crumbling at his feet once we get Master Dartz's plan into action and the Orichalcos will rule all!"_

Tyson whispers to his friends, "Why do I get the feeling that this Sartorius character is responsible for this?"

Max tells Tyson, "Well, we can't be so sure. Remember, this guy is already very 'loopy' before all this 'white stuff' started. He could have finally just cracked."

Neji tells Max, "We can't be so sure, Max."

Tenten tells the others, "Well, I say that Chazz is a few trap cards shy of a full deck."

Ray tells Tenten, drolly, "Actually, Tenten, he already was and it looks like he lost his full deck."

Jaden yells to the group and exclaims, while playing dumb, "Hey, Chazz, I get it now! You and your friends must have been exposed to one too many white paint fumes that's all!" Just then Chazz and the group of the white students do a classic anime face-fall.

Sayu sweatdrops and states, nervously, "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the case?"

Chazz gets to his feet and exclaims, "The only crazy ones here are you people! When it comes to the truth, you are all in the dark! But face me in a duel and I will show you the light!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold sly tone, "Good idea, Princeton!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Yusuke, wearing the same thing as Chazz, Kagome, wearing a white and whitish-blue version of a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Catherine, wearing the same thing, but opened where she wore a white tank top, and Kelly, wearing the same thing, walking over the group of 'white students'.

Our group of heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Yusuke! Kagome!"_

Aaron yells out, seriously, "Catherine, what the hell are you wearing?!"

Chazz replies, with a cold sly smile on his lips, "Simple, you fool! Master Sartorius showed them the path to the light and with their help, I helped this entire dorm see the light!"

Atticus regains consciousness and he says, weakly, "He's right! Yusuke was with him in that uniform and he helped Chazz brainwash our entire dorm, along with Kagome, Cat, and Kelly."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Jun yells at Kelly, "Kelly, please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke or something!"

Kelly says, with a cold sly grin, "I'm afraid not, Jun. I'm a top member of the Society of Light when Master Sartorius showed me the truth about the world and helped me see the light."

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "And we have something that was lurking by the dorms!" Yusuke calls out, "Gaomon!" Just then, Gaomon popped out of nowhere by Yusuke and throws to the ground, which happened to be an injured BlackGatomon.

Keiko yells out, horrified, "BlackGatomon!"

Yolei says, seriously, "What are Digimon doing here!?"

**Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's Voice)**

"**Gaomon is a Data type Digimon, Rookie level, and this Digimon are assumed to be a subspecies of the claw bearing Gazimon line. He is good at the hit and run type of attacks since his agility keeps him alert at all types and he uses those boxing gloves to protect his claws until they are fully grown! His Double Backhand and Gao Rush attack are powerful assaults that could break stones and even metal!"**

"**BlackGatomon is the viral form of Gatomon, she uses sheath and the shadows to fight her enemies, get prey, and avoid more powerful enemies, she's a Champion Level Digimon, and her attacks are the same as Gatomon's attack in the form of Power Paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism."**

Hikari says, seriously, "That's Gaomon! Last year, with the Shadow Rider thing, Yusuke find him in the forest one day! We totally forgot about him!"

Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Wait a sec! Pacifier Breath didn't tell us that Yusuke and Keiko are Digidestined like us!"_

Catherine tells Keiko, with a cold sly smile, "Since, this thing seems to be yours, here! Something as a little payback for what you did to Yusuke!" Catherine kicks BlackGatomon towards Keiko's feet as Keiko crutches down to pick BlackGatomon in her arms.

Mina says, in a dark angered tone, "You'll pay for that, you piece of trash!"

Catherine then says, with a cold sly smile, "So, who is brave enough to face Princeton and see the light?"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold nasty tone, _"Yeah right! I'd rather marry Kuno, in my girl form, than to work for that freak, Sartorius!"_

Jaden says, with a smile, "Well, you know me! I can't pass off a good duel! So, get your game on, Chazz!"

Alexis then says, "Hold on!" When everyone looks at Alexis, she says, "I may not live here anymore, but I'm still an Obelisk Blue."

Jasmine asks, worriedly, "Does that mean you want to duel him?"

Mindy tells Jasmine, "But he is insane! And whoever did this to Chazz, has already got Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly!"

Alexis says, with her confident tone, "So, that means he shouldn't be that hard to beat."

Atticus says, "Wrong. Trust me, Lex. All of those guys dueled him and Yusuke and lost. And then he and Inuyasha turned into mindless robots."

Syrus states, "I would have said zombies, but either way…"

Davis gasps in shock and he says, seriously, "Wait! I think it's all coming to me now! My opponent that time I was lying unconscious was…Yusuke! He was the one, who dueled me!"

Hikari says, seriously, "But how!? If you'd lost then, you'll be one of them!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "I believe that it's the same thing that happened with Jaden. Davis didn't get brainwashed, but he lost sight of his cards, just like Jaden."

Alexis says, strongly, "Well, then it is up to me to save them."

Keiko tells Alexis, seriously, "Alexis, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Mina says, seriously, "Yes, there's a chance that you'll be turned into what they are!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Well, that's a risk that I have to take!" Alexis tells Chazz, strongly, "Alight, Princeton, are you ready to do this?!"

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold sly grin on his lips, "Are you ready to see the light? Because I already how this is going to end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine, Yusuke's, Catherine's, Kagome's, and Kelly's." Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, and Chazz give cold sly grin with evil glints in their eyes causing our heroes and heroines to become a bit more unnerved.

Jaden thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I've got a bad feeling about this. This could be the evil that Koenma, Aquos, and the Neo-Spacians warned me about! And this could mean that Alexis is in more trouble than we think!"_

(**A short time later at Obelisk Blue Dueling Stadium**)

Jaden and the other heroes and heroines are going to find out that it is a major understatement because as Chazz dueled Alexis, it seemed that he knew Alexis's every move before she made it! Now, we find ourselves in the duel between `White Thunder' Chazz, who has 2700 life-points, and Alexis, who has only 200 life-points and Chazz just sacrificed his Armed Dragon LV7 to summoned Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) in attack mode with the mysterious Infernal White Continuous Spell card that allows Alexis to see Chazz's hand as long as the card stays on the field, but costs her 600 life-points for every turn. Alexis, on the meanwhile, has her Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400) in attack mode with three face-down cards.

Chazz then displays the last card in his hand, a spell card with a women's back with white silk veil around her, and he exclaims, "It gets worse! I play White Veil!" Just then a bright white glow comes from the card and everyone is forced to cover their eyes. When the glow fades away, Chazz's dragon turns totally white and its eyes become a bright violet.

Alexis says, "His monster…It's too powerful." Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"But that doesn't mean that I will lose this duel! I can still end this in a draw."_ Alexis calls out, "I play Doble Passé!" Alexis's revealed her Doble Passé trap card, but it wouldn't activate. Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's going on? Why won't it activate?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "That's because my dragon is protected by the light of truth. It is wearing a White Veil. And thanks to it, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed when my dragon attacks." Just then powerful waves of sound destroy all of Alexis' cards, her two face-downs and her Doble Passé are destroyed. Chazz shouts out, "Now, Armed Dragon level ten, attack! Your target is her Cyber Angel Dakini! Show her the light with Armed Luminescent Blast!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a sphere of white light energy at Alexis' Cyber Angel Dakini, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Alexis screams out as a white light baths her form as the last of her life-points are depleted. After the white light fades away, Alexis slumps down to her left side.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "It's over!"

Jordan asks, worriedly, "Is she all right?!"

Hinata says, worriedly, "I hope so." Our heroes and heroines rush down to help Alexis out and they quickly get to the edge of the dueling ring where she is near.

Atticus calls out, "Alexis, are you all right?"

Chazz walks up to Alexis and tells Atticus, "What are you going to do? Sing her another lame song? Face it, dork, she is one of us now!"

Tyson exclaims, angrily, "What do you mean?!"

Chazz tells Tyson, "You will see, Dragon-boy! When you join us in the light!"

Tyson roars out, angrily, "Just try it!"

Max tells Tyson, worriedly, "Don't get him started, Tyson! He really is nuts!"

Sakura says, seriously, "No kidding, Max! We have to keep her away from him!"

Atticus says, worriedly, "She must be in shock!"

Jordan shouts out, worriedly, "Alexis, are you okay?! Alexis, please answer!"

Lee calls out, "Alexis-sempai, are you okay?!"

Jasmine and Mindy yell out in unison, "Say something!"

Kurama thinks in his minds, sensing something, _"I've got a bad feeling that Alexis isn't all right! At least, in her own mind! It's going to be the same thing that happened with Yusuke and Kagome!"_

Soon enough, Alexis starts to get up to a kneeling position and Atticus tells her, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, sis! You tried your best!"

Jaden tells her, with a smile, "Atticus is right, Lex! You stayed true to yourself and you never gave up!"

However, Alexis says, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Don't you guys see? I'm glad that I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth. I've seen the light."

Our group gasps in shock and Keiko says, lowly, "Oh, man. Don't tell me that she…?"

Alexis gets to her feet and says, in a cold tone, "You were right, Chazz. Thank you." When everyone looks into her eyes, it had a cold and evil glare to them now. Alexis then says, with an evil grin on her lips, "I'm ready to enter the Society of Light now."

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "It is your destiny."

Everyone gasps in horror and Akane says, lowly and worriedly, "She…She's been brainwashed."

Jaden says, plainly, "It is worse than we thought."

Kira says, seriously and nervously, "Oh, great. What next?!"

Alexis turns to our heroes and heroines and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Come on, you guys! The Light isn't all that bad! Come on! Atticus! Jordan! Jasmine! Mindy! Jaden!"

Mina yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Keep away from them, freak!"

Most our heroes and heroines looks at Mina confused and Keiko tells Jaden, seriously, "Jaden, don't listen to her! That's not really Alexis!"

Alexis yells at her, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, shut up, bitch! Just because you're Jaden's long lost sister doesn't mean that you control is mind!"

Kino says, in a dark nasty tone, "Watch it, wench!"

Alexis tells Jaden, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, I know for a fact that you're that Pacifier sucking turncoat's new Spirit Detective! He's only using you just because you're close to Yusuke for that overgrown toddler's daddy's Tool Bridge to get him and he's in the same league as that wench of a sister of yours! Wanting to get rid of Yusuke once and for all! Not to mention that dog that hurt Kagome as well!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"That bitch better watch what she says about Inuyasha! As if anything it's that wench, Kagome, who's the traitor for leaving Inuyasha to be raped by that claypot whore!"_

Davis tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Jaden, don't listen to her! That's not really Alexis! Keiko's right, remember she's with Sartorius now and he's scum!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "I'm not going to join your Society of Light! I'm not going to be brainwashed like you, Alexis! I've made my choice!"

Jordan says, seriously, "The same that goes with me, Alexis! You might be my cousin and I may look up to you, but not in the state you are!"

Alexis says, shocked, "What!?"

Kagome says, in a stunned tone, "Jaden and Jordan refused!"

Alexis gives Keiko a cold angered glare and she exclaims, "You bitch! It's bad enough that you've hurt and betrayed Yusuke, but you've turned Jaden and my cousin against me!"

Mina yells at her, in a dark nasty tone, "No, you did that on your own!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "So the bottom line is that, you can take your offer and stuff it up your asses and besides, white isn't my color!"

Akane calls out to Yusuke, seriously, "Yusuke, that's something you don't know! It's about what happened a year ago that might have led to this! Keiko didn't betray you! I don't know what this Sartorius told you, but what he probably told you were lies!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah right! Besides, even without the power of Light, I could probably know what her true feelings for me were when she came up to my house like she owns the place, coming up to me, accusing me for beating up that asshole of a boyfriend of hers for no good reason!"

Kagome says, in a cold nasty tone, "And besides, Akane, you shouldn't be talking either! The Light also revealed your past abuses to Ranma! You hit him for no reason what's so ever! It's amazing that he hasn't blown up on you yet!"

Akane winches at that and Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold sneer, _"Well, that part is right!"_

Tiara says, in a serious tone, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Genki says, seriously, "Me too!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines left the platform and Yusuke yells out, coldly, "You're not going anywhere!"

Yusuke runs after our heroes and heroines, but Kino appears in front of him, with a dark sly smile.

Yusuke yells at him, in a cold annoyed tone, "Get out of my way, asshole!"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "Make me!"

Yusuke says, in a cold sneer, "Gladly!" Yusuke goes in to punch Kino, but Kino ducked and slams his right fist hard to Yusuke's chest, almost allowing everyone to hear three of Yusuke's ribs broken, and Yusuke coughs out blood in response.

Kagome and Catherine yell out, horrified and in unison, "Yusuke!"

Genki says, winching, "Ouch! That's got to hurt!"

Hassleberry says, with a nod, "You're not kidding, soldier! Definitely heard that one!"

Kino then bashes Yusuke's face, hard giving him a nasty black and blue, throwing him away from the group and hits the floor as Kagome goes to his aid. Kino says, with a dark sneer, "Maybe, that'll keep you in your place, Urameshi." Then, Kino left with the remaining our heroes and heroines with the new 'white students' glaring at them as they left.

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! I can't believe that Jordan and Jaden are against me now!"

Catherine says, in a cold serious tone, "With the lies of that traitorous wench and her two 'lackeys', I wouldn't put it past them."

Kelly states, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius told us Ranma Saotome is under an evil dark power. My guess is in order to save him we need to get someone that's close to Ranma's heart like Akane Tendo."

Yusuke says, weakly, "That would be a good idea to go at and we'll need to get Sayu Yagami as well. Since she's a 'Chosen Duelist' and her brother, Light Yagami, who's dead is the second 'L' and 'Kira', the criminal killer."

With our heroes and heroines, Ranma tells Dartz, telepathically, _**"Master Dartz, it seems that Sartorius's little 'lackeys' have formed a group called the 'Society of Light'. Their headquarters will be at the Obelisk Blue dorm."**_

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil sly tone, _**"Excellent work, Mister Saotome! I'll get preparations underway and in the meantime, you are to report anything that's important."**_

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile and telepathically, _**"Yes sir!"**_

However, Kurama and Sasuke 'sense' something isn't right with Ranma and Kurama thinks in his mind, _"Strange! It seems that I'm getting a bad feeling about Ranma. I know that he hasn't been brainwashed by Sartorius, like Yusuke and Kagome. Must be my imagination! However, at the same time it's not."_

(**A few days later; In front of the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Today, we find Kira, Keiko, and Hikari visiting the Ra Yellow dorm where Sasuke, Neji, TK, Ranma, Genki, and Kurama are staying since they refuse to become part of the Society of Light or 'Society of Trash' as the Genki, Aaron, Moon, Keiko, Jordan, Tucker twins, and Urameshi sisters dubbed it. Atticus is staying behind to try to talk some sense into his sister, but today, our heroes and heroines would discover things would get worse. As Sasuke, Davis, TK, Jordan, Ranma, Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Kuwabara, and Kurama come out to greet their friends to head over to the Slifer Red dorm to meet with Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry on what to do about this new 'situation'. Izumi, Karin, Tiara, Jasmine, and Mindy run up towards all of them with worried looks on their faces.

Genki asks Izumi, concerned, "Izumi, what's wrong?"

Izumi tells Genki, fearfully, "It's horrible, Genki!"

Mindy says, with a serious tone, "Alexis, wearing a white uniform similar to Kagome's, Catherine's, and Kelly's, and Kagome barged into the Girls' Dorm and started to duel and brainwash every single girl in the dorm!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Izumi yells out, seriously, "We barely made out of there!"

Tyson looks at the group and asks, concerned, "Where are Ray, Max, and Hilary?"

The six girls look at the ground, solemnly, and Mindy says, solemnly, "We…We're sorry."

Jasmine tells them, solemnly, "We lost them to the Society of Light, along with Kari, Yolei, Ken, Ukyo, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata."

The group gasps in shock and horror and TK yells out, horrified, "No!"

Tiara tells TK, "I wish that it wasn't true. All of them tried to stop Alexis and Kagome, but Alexis, Kagome, and Catherine, dueled them and they lost. They…They've been brainwashed."

Tyson says, stunned and barely able to speak, "No…Not my Ray…Max…and Hilary…"

Daichi yells out, angrily, "Damn it! It's all because that asshole, Sartorius! Whoever he is!"

Kai tells Daichi, with a serious tone, "Well, sooner or later, the villain always makes their grand appearance. For now, all we can do is inform Jaden and the others in the Slifer dorm about what happened." The group nods solemnly and Davis looks around, asking, "Where's Sayu!?"

Sasuke says, seriously, "Yeah, Akane is missing too!"

Izumi says, shocked, "Oh my god! Akane and Sayu are still at the Girls Obelisk Dorms!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Davis yells out, horrified, "What!? Not Sayu!"

Ranma says, seriously, "And Akane too!"

Tiara says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid so! For all we know they could be brainwashed at the moment!"

Davis says, seriously, "We're got to save them!?"

Kai tells Davis, seriously, "It's probably too late at the moment. For all we know, they've already been brainwashed like Tiara said. Let's go to the Slifer Red dorm!" Soon enough, the group heads off to the Slifer Red dorms to inform Jaden and the others there the bad news.

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, together, we can do anything! Right!"

Hikari says, with a wide smile, "That's right, sis! This Sartorius jerk won't know what hit him when we get back our brother and cousin as well as our friends!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "I don't care! I have to save Sayu!" Davis then runs off with the others calling him back.

Tyson yells out, seriously, "Davis, come back!"

TK calls out, seriously, "Come on!" TK runs after Davis with the others following them.

Mina tells Keiko, in a dark serious tone, "Lady Keiko, there's also a big problem! Sayu Yagami is another Chosen Duelist."

Keiko yells out, shocked, "Sayu too!"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "Yes ma'am! We have to save her before it's too late!"

(**Back at the Obelisk Girls' dorms; At the meanwhile**)

At the Obelisk Girls' dorms, we find Akane Tendo and Sayu Yagami already surrounded by female Obelisk students, who were wearing the same thing as Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly.

Sayu says, seriously, "Stay back!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "There's no escaping the Light!" Soon after, Yusuke Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, and Kagome Higurashi came out of the crowd with duel disks attached to their left wrists with cold sly smiles on their lips.

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "You two are coming to the Society of Light."

Akane says, seriously, "Not on my watch!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh so you'd like to play the naïve girl for the rest of your life! The same naïve girl that lost the trust of the guy, who's always there for her, risking his life to save yours, only to get slapped when you came around believing a fake tape over him!"

Akane winches at that and Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "I really do see what Ranma saw in you to risk his neck to save you!"

Sayu yells out, seriously, "Don't believe him, Akane! I'm pretty sure that if you talk to Ranma things will be better!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "Coming from the sister of a cold-hearted murderer!"

Sayu spat, angrily, "How dare you say that!? My brother is a kind-hearted soul! Don't you even put him in the same league as that Kira!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Then, how would you explain for the past seven years about your brother's unusual brother!? The way that he stays in his room, day in and day out! Like how he was so unusually distant to you, when you needed help on your homework!"

Sayu tries to argue with that but thinking back, she couldn't help but realize that they could be right. Sayu yells out, seriously, "You're only messing with my head! Light couldn't be Kira! He couldn't! Our father died and our mother is in a mental institution, because of him!"

Yusuke steps up and he says, in a cold serious tone, "I guess that I have to prove that you're wrong, Sayu! Then, you'll face the facts that your brother is Kira!"

Sayu gets out a duel disk and she says, seriously, "Fine! I'll duel you and I'll prove to you that our family doesn't have any murderers!"

Akane says, seriously, "And I'll join with you!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "You're trying to make up for your past abuses with Ranma, aren't you?"

Akane winces and she yells out, strongly, "Yeah, what of it!?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "We know about what happened? Ranma fell into the Jusenkyo Spring of Drowned Girl before he met you. Once he gets splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl and once hot water is poured onto him, he turns back, right?"

Akane gasps in shock and she says, "How do you know?"

Sayu tells Akane, "We witnessed it, when Ranma came and attack Shampoo before she fell into that weird 'coma'."

Akane says, stunned, "Ranma attacked Shampoo! There's no way!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Like how Ranma attacked you too!"

Akane winches and she says, lowly, "Yes, I don't understand why Ranma would attack Shampoo, me on the other hand, I don't blame him for."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I may not approve of violence towards us, girls, but I think that you deserved whatever kind of beating that Ranma gave you, Akane. After all the beatings and the wronging that you've done to Ranma in the past, I believe it's high time that karma bites you in the ass!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's right!"

Akane and Sayu whip their heads to see Kari Kamiya, wearing a white female uniform, and Ukyo Kuonji, wearing the same thing, but with pitch white leggings underneath her skirt, walking towards them.

Akane says, shocked, "Ukyo, Kari, you too!"

Kari tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "How could you, Akane!? Ranma is always there for you and you hurt him, which allowed some kind of darkness to get a hold of him!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Darkness?"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! In the past, no matter what, Ran-chan would never ever strike a girl, even in his girl form, right? So, something must be controlling him to do so! However, I do believe that you deserved it, Akane!"

Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's right! Ranma would never hit me or Shampoo! Something must be controlling him! No! Ranma is too stubborn a person to be controlled, except there were a few times that Shampoo tried to use a love potion to make Ranma love her! But still…I guess that they're right, I do deserve the beating that Ranma gave me!"_

Ukyo steps up and she calls out, coldly, "Akane, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, then you have to join the Society of Light!"

Akane says, seriously, "Give me a break! I'd rather eat worms than to join that damned cult!" Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Afterwards, we're done with this duel, I'm going to make up for what I did to Ranma! Any pain that he may inflict on me, I deserve it. He can call me the usual 'tomboy', 'uncute girl', and 'built like a gorilla' for all I care! All I care about if he'll ever forgive me! I don't care what I have to do! It's the least I can do for all things that I've done and said to you!"_

Just then a voice calls out to Akane's mind, _**"What makes you think that you will not hurt Ranma even more?! What makes you think that Ranma will be so forgiven even if you try to win back his trust?"**_

Akane shakes his head and he thinks in his mind, _"What the heck?!"_

Ukyo asks Akane, with a cold serious tone, "Ready, Akane?"

Akane replies, nervously, "Ready as I will ever be!" Akane and Ukyo activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Akane and Ukyo yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ukyo: 8000

Akane: 8000

Akane calls out, drawing her card, "I'll start!" Akane places one card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon UFO Turtle in defense mode!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (1400/1200) comes to the field in defense mode. Akane then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down!"

Ukyo draws one card from her deck and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "My move, Akane!" Akane puts one card from her hand on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon Yellow Gadget!" Soon after, Yellow Gadget (1200/1200) comes to the field in defense mode, a card comes out of Ukyo's duel disk, she puts it in her hand, displays it as a Green Gadget (1400/600) monster card, and yells out, "Next, I play his effect and bring my Green Gadget in my hand!" Ukyo then says, with a cold sly grin, "I know what you're planning to do, Akane. The instant that I summon a monster to destroy that turtle, you're going to summon Fire Princess from your deck with a combo of your face-down card, Solemn Wishes, weren't you?"

Akane gasps in shock and she exclaims, "How did you know!?"

Ukyo says, with a cold sly smile, "You can't fool me, Akane! The Light reveals all and soon you'll understand that fact! I end my turn!"

Akane presses her button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate my Solemn Wishes trap card before I draw!" Akane's face-down card is the Solemn Wishes continuous trap card. Akane says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to its effect, I gain five hundred points anytime that I draw a card!" Akane draws her card and her life-points increase by 500 points. Akane then puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Meteor of Destruction! Now, I can inflict one thousand points to your life points!" Just then, a flaming meteor comes and hits Ukyo hard, causing her to yelp as it hits her and her life-points is dropped by 1000 points. Akane then says, in a serious tone, "Then, I'll switch my UFO Turtle to attack mode!" Just then, UFO Turtle switches from defense to attack mode and Akane then shouts out, "Now, UFO Turtle, attack her Yellow Gadget now!" UFO Turtle fires a stream of flames from its mouth that destroys Yellow Gadget and since it was in defense mode, Ukyo doesn't lose any life-points. Just then images of when Akane brutally hits Ranma hard into the sky enter Akane's mind and she thinks to herself, _"What in the hell?! Why is that moment entering my mind?!"_

The voice that Akane heard before tells her, telepathically, _**"You know why that image came to you, Akane! You hurt Ranma and you know that you might hurt him again!"**_

Akane shakes her head and replies in her mind, solemnly, _"No way! I would never hurt Ranma…through I stupidly like my ego and emotions get the better of me like it always did! But when I get Ranma to forgive me that will change!"_

The voice calls out to Akane, mentally, _**"Will it? The only way for Ranma to forgive you and trust you again is to surrender and join the Society of Light."**_

Akane calls out, mentally, _**"Whoever the hell you are…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"**_ When she heard the voice was gone, for now, Akane gives a sigh of relief. Akane says, "I'll end my turn with this."

Current Score:

Ukyo: 7000

Akane: 8500

Ukyo draws one card from her deck and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "My move!" Ukyo says, putting another card on her duel disk, "I summon Green Gadget in defense mode!" Just then Green Gadget (ATK: 1400/DEF: 600) appears on the field in defense mode, a card comes out of Ukyo's duel disk, she puts it in her hand, displays it as a Red Gadget (1300/1500) monster card, and yells out, "Next, I play his effect and bring my Red Gadget in my hand!" Ukyo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn, Akane!"

Yusuke tells Akane, with a cold sly smile, "Akane, do you know why Ukyo hasn't attacked yet!? Because she doesn't want to get damaged by your hands, like Ranma has! When you see Ranma getting globed by girls like Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno, didn't it ever cross your mind that Ranma would be so uncomfortable with their presences or that they're invading his personal space? No, you didn't! You're like that traitorous wench that used to be my girlfriend: You think that all male fighters that are arrogant and prideful think about how to get any girl into their arms or dreams out getting globed!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Kari yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Oh really! The same thing that happened to Ranma happened to my big brother, Tai! Thanks to that rotten bitch, Sora Takenouchi, my brother ran away from my life and has been gone for a year, when she allowed her emotions to get the better of her! She assumed that Tai had betrayed her, when in reality, she's the traitor in the relationship when she broke up with him and went to the arms another one of my so-called friend, Yamato Ishida! You're no better than those two, Akane! I'm surprised that Ranma hasn't run away from this school yet to get away from you!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Oh and did you know that Ranma was keeping another secret from you and it involves your precious 'P-chan'!"

Akane calls out, seriously, "What about him!?"

Ukyo says, with a cold sly smile, "Ever notice that whenever Ran-chan comes with a kettle of hot water over 'P-chan's' body, he squeals and you protect him from Ranma, whenever he does that."

Akane says, lowly, "Okay, but Ranma is always bullying him!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "And do you know why, because 'P-chan' is really Ranma's rival, Ryoga Hibiki!"

Akane exclaims, shocked, "Ryoga!"

Ukyo says, with a cold smile, "That's right, Akane. 'P-chan' is in fact Ryoga. You see, like Ranma, Ryoga fell into one of the Jusenkyo springs, the Spring of Drowned Piglet!"

Akane exclaims, shocked, "No way! Ryoga too!" Akane thinks in her mind, _"If Ryoga is P-chan, then that would mean that…"_ Just then, all of the memories that involved Ryoga Hibiki's cursed form of 'P-chan' raced through Akane's mind. Akane then shakes her head and she exclaims, "You're lying! Ryoga couldn't be P-chan and if Ranma knew about that, how could he didn't tell me and Ryoga would do the same, because there's a lot of things like I do with P-chan that's really embarrassing that I wouldn't do to a male."

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "Like taking a bath or sleeping with a naked guy, which is Ryoga!"

Akane says, seriously, "It couldn't be Ryoga, because Ryoga is no pervert!"

Yusuke says, in a cold nasty tone, "Oh and Ranma is!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "We even know some of the incidents that involve you accusing Ranma of being a pervert or peeking tom, similar traits of one of my 'so-called' friends from the Feudal Era and you hit him, when he's innocent! For instance, we first met Ranma, in his boy form, you accused him of being a pervert because he saw you nude, in an accident, and you were the one, that walked in on him!"

Just as Akane was going to retort to that, Kagome yells out, coldly, "And don't you dare say that it's 'different when a girl looks at a boy' it's all the same, Akane!"

Kari says, in a cold nasty tone, "It seems that we were wrong about you, Akane! We thought that you were kind-hearted or considerate of other people, including your own fiancé or ex-fiancé thanks to your own stupidity, but instead, you're ignorant person that would hurt the one that cares for you, like Ranma does!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Do you even know why Ranma didn't tell you this!? It's because you, Akane Tendo, won't believe him!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "Even if that's true, of course that I'd believe him if he told me!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Actually, you wouldn't and when you didn't, Ranma would get a kettle of hot water to poor onto 'P-chan's' body and 'P-chan' would go to you for protection from Ranma and you'd defend him, isn't that right!?"

Akane thought about it for a bit and realized that they were right about her. Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "And another reason why Ranma didn't tell you is that he promised Ryoga that he'll keep his curse a secret from you, because he felt that it was his fault that Ryoga was cursed. You see, when Ryoga was at China, looking for Ranma, he was accidentally kicked by Ranma, in his girl form, when he was chasing his father, in his panda form, and fell into the Jusenkyo spring of Drowned Piglet! Now, whenever cold water is splashed at him he turns into a small black piglet. He owes him, because he's an honorable person, unlike a certain violent tomboy that I'm dueling right now. And if you still don't believe us, then answer me this, how come Ryoga and 'P-chan' aren't even in the same room, huh? Still think that we're lying!?"

Akane wanted to argue with that statement, but something told her that they weren't lying. Akane thinks in her mind, _"Do I really doubt Ranma's loyalty whenever girls like Shampoo or Kodachi Kuno glob him? Am I that violent when it comes to Ranma most of the time? Or would I have really doubted Ranma when he's telling me that Ryoga is P-chan? No! What in the hell am I thinking?! I knew that Ranma would tell me something like that, but why can't I get this feeling that I really didn't trust or believe him out of my head?! Someone must be screwing with me! I've got to stay focused and win this duel!"_ Akane draws one card from her deck and she calls out, "Thanks to Solemn Wishes, my life-points increase by five hundred!" Akane's life-points have increase by 500 points, she puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "I play Graceful Charity! Now, I'm allowed to draw three new cards as long as I discard two from my hand! Not to mention that I get five hundred more points!" Akane draws three cards from her deck, as her life-points increase by 500 points, and she discards two cards to the graveyard. Akane sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face-down!" Soon after, a small tornado comes and destroys Ukyo's face-down card, which was Ray of Hope. Akane puts a card on her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Fire Princess in attack mode!" Soon after, Fire Princess (1300/1500) appears next to UFO Turtle in attack mode.

Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "This isn't good for Ukyo."

Akane yells out, "Fire Princess, blast away her Green Gadget!" Fire Princess fires from her rod a stream of fire that destroys Green Gadget and since it was in defense mode, Ukyo doesn't lose life-points. Just then images of what happened earlier between her and Ranma appear in Akane's mind again and she cringes at them. Akane yells out, "Now, UFO Turtle, attack Ukyo directly!" UFO Turtle fires a stream of flames at Ukyo and she yelps as the flames hit her as well as costing her 1400 life points. Just then, the same images came into Akane's head and she thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What in the hell is wrong with me?! Why do these damned images keep appearing in my head?!"_

The mysterious voice calls out into Akane's mind, _**"That's because you are denying the truth, Akane Tendo! You are afraid that after you win the duel and once Ranma forgives you for what you did to him, earlier, you will break his trust again and hurt him again!"**_

Akane yells out to the voice, mentally, _**"That's crazy! Why are you trying to pull?!"**_

The mysterious voice yells out into Akane's mind, _**"Deny the truth all you want, but why do you feel that this fear inside of you? You always misunderstood what happens between Ranma and that other girls like Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno before, what makes you think that you won't make the same mistake twice? You thought that he betrayed you, when you betrayed him! You broke his heart and torn it to shreds without giving him a chance to explain as usual! You took fake evidence over Ranma's words and you wouldn't blame him, since you seem to hit first and ask questions with him! You didn't trust him! You know that you didn't trust him and give him a chance to defend himself when the others doubted him, while you just walked away from him! He tried to get you to see reason, but when you saw Shampoo globing him, you chose to ignore him without hearing his pleas for help! Ranma has done everything for you and in the end, you threw him away from your life like if it didn't matter to you! For all you know, Ranma could have forgotten himself raped by Shampoo and sure Ranma is stronger than Shampoo, physically, but Shampoo isn't an elite Chinese Amazon for nothing. She may place some kind of potion on Ranma making him completely hopeless, as usual, and he could have to a mental asylum for what happened, and it'll be all your fault for not listening to him!"**_

Akane struggled to keep the voice's words from getting to her, trying to deny something, but she thinks in her mind, _"Man! I don't want to listen, but this stupid voice has a point! I hurt Ranma and I didn't trust him enough to let him explain! I just assumed that he betrayed me! I just assumed that he went behind my back with Shampoo and I let my emotions get the fucking better of me as always! I took fake evidence over him! I hurt him in a terrible way and I can't be sure that I can forgive myself! However, I will make it up to him when this is over! I don't care what it takes! And I won't go to the Society of Light!"_

The voice calls out into Akane's mind, _**"Then, you're making a foolish mistake!"**_ Akane sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I activate Messenger of Peace! As long as this card stays on the field, we can no longer attack with monsters with fifteen hundred or higher attack points!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "That's not good."

Akane sends one card into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a plain tone, "I send a card face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ukyo: 5600

Akane: 9500

Ukyo draws one card from her duel disk and calls out, "My move! I won't lose, Akane! I know with destiny on my side, I will win!" Ukyo puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Soon after, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Ukyo puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Frontline Base spell card! Now, I can summon a union monster to the field!" Ukyo puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "And I chose Y-Dragon Head!" Soon after, another Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm done for now!"

Akane draws one card from her deck and says, "Since, I draw my Solemn Wishes gives me five hundred points!" Akane's life-points rise by 500 points and she says, in a serious tone, "Now, my Fire Princess's effect activates, whenever my life-points increase, you lose five hundred points!" Fire Princess fires a stream of fire at Ukyo and she yelps as she loses 500 points. Just then, the image about what happened between Ranma and Akane appears in Akane's mind and she tries to shake it out. Akane says, in a serious tone, "Then, the effect of Messenger of Peace activates, I pay one hundred life points to keep it on the field." Akane's life points were dropped by 100 points and she says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ukyo: 5100

Akane: 9900

Ukyo draws her card, puts her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" Just then Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in attack mode. Ukyo then calls out, with a cold sly tone, "Next, I remove them from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Soon after, the three monsters vanish from the field as they are removed from play and XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Akane says, worriedly, "Oh great!"

Sayu says, fearfully, "Oh no! This isn't good!"

Ukyo displays her W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) and Red Gadget (1300/1500) monster cards and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Exactly, now to activate my Dragon Cannon's effect, by sending two cards into the graveyard, I can destroy two of your cards, Akane, and choose your Messenger of Peace and your face-down card, which is Backfire!" As Ukyo sends the two cards into the graveyard, XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires two blasts at Akane's Messenger of Peace and face-down card, which was in fact, Backfire, destroying them both.

Akane yells out, shocked, "No!"

Ukyo calls out, in a cold serious tone, "It's going to get a lot worse, Akane! Dragon Cannon, destroy her Fire Princess! Cannon Firestorm!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires a barrage of blasts at Fire Princess, destroying her, and causes a huge explosion as Akane screams out in shock as her life-points were dropped by 1500 points. Ukyo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, coldly, "I believe that's enough damage for now, so I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Ukyo: 5100

Akane: 8400

Akane draws her card and she says, "It's my turn! Now, I gain five hundred points thanks to my Solemn Wishes!" Akane's life points increase by 500 points and she says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll play a face-down, then switch my UFO Turtle in defense mode and end my turn!" UFO Turtle then switches to defense mode at the end of Akane's turn.

Current Score:

Ukyo: 5100

Akane: 8900

Ukyo draws her card and she says, "It's my turn!"

Akane presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate my Ceasefire trap card!" Akane's face-down card is Ceasefire and she says, seriously, "Thanks to this trap, you take five hundred points of direct damage for the number of effect monsters on the field and your Dragon Cannon is no exception! Now, you lose one thousand points!"

Ukyo groans as her body glows red and she loses 1000 life-points. Ukyo calls out, in a cold strong tone, "So what!? That's not going to stop me from making you see the Light, Akane! Dragon Cannon, attack!" Dragon Cannon fires another barrage of energy blasts at UFO Turtle destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Akane doesn't lose any life-points.

Akane then takes out her deck and says, while going through her deck, "Now, my Turtle's ability activates! When he is destroyed in battle, I get to summon a Fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck directly to the field!" Akane takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Akane presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Now, I play Inferno Reckless Summon!" Akane's face-down card is Inferno Reckless Summon and she says, with a sly smile, "Now, thanks to this card, anytime that I special summon a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less and there's a monster on your side of the field, I can then special summon all monsters that has the same name as the one that we have on the field!" Soon after, two Solar Flare Dragons (1500/1000X2) appears on the field.

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "That effect may not work on my Dragon Cannon, but I can still destroy those firecrackers with my monster's special ability! However, I don't have any at the moment!" Ukyo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Akane draws her card as her life-points increase by 500 points and she calls out, "Now, my life points increase thanks to my Solemn Wishes!" Akane sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now, we can draw cards until we're both holding six cards!" Ukyo and Akane draw until they have six cards in their hands as Akane's life-points increase by 500 points and Akane says, "Now, my life-points increase once again!" Akane sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she says, seriously, "I play Blaze Accelerator!" Soon after, the cannon from the spell card image appears in front of Akane. Akane sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Now, I sacrifice my Blaze Accelerator for Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" The cannon disappears and the three head cannon appears in its place. Akane sends a card on the duel disk and she calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode!" As the three-head cannon disappears, Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane yells out, "Now, attack!" Volcanic Doomfire fires a fire blast at XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

Ukyo presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate Negate Attack!" Ukyo's face-down card was Negate Attack as a shield appears around XYZ-Dragon Cannon, negating the attack, and Ukyo says, with a cold sly grin, "Sorry, Akane, but your attack is negated!"

The mysterious voice booms in Akane's mind, _**"You're making a foolish mistake, Akane! Suppose if you do win, what's starting Ranma from giving you dirty looks, mistrust, and attacking you again! Remember, he did vow that your last encounter with him will not be over and he did try to kill you! However, it was just as you deserved for wronging him in the past whenever girls like Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno come about and flirting with him! All you do is ignore and hit him, without giving him much time to explain! After all, you do love Ranma Saotome, yes?"**_

Akane gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, seriously and solemnly, _"Yes, I do! I do love Ranma! True, he may be a major jerk at times, but he's always there, saving my life while risking his! I did him a great wrong! One that I don't think that he'll ever forgive me for!"_ Akane then remembers her time with Ranma in the past and what happened earlier with Shampoo, raging within her mind. Then, images about what Ranma, in his girl form, attacking her as well as the dark and cold angered looks that Ranma gives her these days, which made her feel even lower than dirt.

The mysterious voice booms in Yusuke's mind, _**"There is a way to bring Ranma into your arms, Akane! It is real simple, my dear, join the Society of Light then you'll have Ranma at your side at all times and this time people like Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno, will no longer stand in your way. You love Ranma, you need him! You fear that after you win this duel, Ranma doesn't want anything to do with you, you will hurt him as you did before!"**_

Akane yells out, angrily and mentally, _**"No the hell way! I won't make that mistake again!"**_

The mysterious voice replies, mentally, _**"Can you really be sure? He said your life while risking his own! And what happened when you heard the tape of Ranma's voice, which you're pretty sure that Shampoo, may have something to do with it and you hit Ranma without giving him the chance to explain? You threw him off, hurt him, and came to the conclusion that he betrayed you! You didn't trust him enough! You were afraid because your poor cooking skills and lack of some feminine qualities that he wouldn't love you! And you let your emotions and insecurities get the better of you, Akane Tendo! And with that, you hurt the boy that you love!"**_

Akane calls out, mentally and angrily, trying to get his words out her head, but can't, _**"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"**_

The images of what happened between Ranma and Akane by the Slifer Red dorm appear in her mind, again, and the mysterious voice tells Akane, _**"Do you really think that you can change so quickly? Do you really believe that Ranma will accept you back after that so willing, this time? Do you think that he will really think that you have changed? What's stopping you when the next time it happens that you won't hit Ranma or run off without giving him a chance to explain!? Or what's stopping you from not listening to Ranma's side of the story, if another girl were to kissing him without his permission?"**_ No matter what she did, Akane can't get the words of the mysterious voice out of her head. Akane then looks at her hand, sees a Twister Quick-Play spell card and Hollowed Life Barrier trap card, along with another card, and she takes them, puts them in the spell/trap slots causing the holograms of two face-down cards to appear.

Akane thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! Whoever or whatever that voice is, he is really getting to me! However, with my Twister face-down to prepare for Ukyo's White Veil, since Chazz had one of those cards, then there's a chance that Ukyo may have one too. With Twister, I can pay five hundred points to destroy one spell or trap card and with my Hollowed Life Barrier, I will be protected and I can figure out a way to win without that voice to get to me."_

The mysterious voice then booms, telepathically, _**"What makes you think that working hard enough to win Ranma's trust and forgive, will bring him back to you?"**_ Akane tries to ignore, but the 'mind games' of this mysterious voice are getting to her.

Akane says, seriously, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ukyo: 5100

Akane: 9900

From the sidelines, Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Guess she isn't as good as we thought."

Sartorius replies from Yusuke's mind, with an evil sly smile, "Don't be so sure. Even if Miss Kuonji plays White Veil, Akane's Twister will surely destroy it and with that trap cards in waiting, she will surely win."

Yusuke and Kagome gasp in shock and Kagome asks Sartorius, mentality, _**"Master Sartorius, so, even if Ukyo uses White Veil, she will lose!"**_

Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil sly smile, _**"Not necessary. Akane Tendo may deny many things, but she can't deny that it is her destiny to be with Ranma Saotome and she knows what she must do to truly be with him."**_

Ukyo draws one card from her deck, puts one card from her hand on the duel disk, and calls out, "This is the end, Akane! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Ukyo pushes the button on her duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play my face-down! My Roll Out trap card! This card brings one union monster from my graveyard to equip it to my monster and I choose my W-Wing Catapult! Now, I'll combine My V-Tiger Jet with my W-Wing Catapult to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) comes to the field and combines with V-Tiger Jet to VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) in attack mode. Ukyo yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I remove my Tiger Catapult and Dragon Cannon from play to summon my V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ Dragon Cannon vanish from the field as they are removed from play, and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) comes to the field in attack mode. Ukyo then says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, I use his ability to remove one card on your side of the field from play and I choose your Solemn Wishes!" Akane's Solemn Wishes trap card vanishes from the field as it is removed from play with Akane putting the card in her pocket. Ukyo sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play Megamorph! When I have few life points than you, my monster's attack points double!" VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's stats increase from 3000/2800 to 6000/2800! Ukyo sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Then, I play another card, Pump Up to double my monster's power!" VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's stats increase from 6000/2800 to 12,000/2800! Ukyo says, putting another card, "I'm far from done, Akane! I play my Nitro Unit spell card and giving it to your Volcanic Doomfire!" Akane gasps in shock as her monster was frozen over with ice.

Sayu says, shocked, "Whoa! Talk about overkill! When Nitro Unit is equipped to the monster, the owner takes the equal attack points as damage when it's destroyed in battle!"

Ukyo then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, in a cold sly tone, "Now, I play this card! Have you heard of White Veil, Akane?!" Just then Ukyo's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon turns pitch white with glowing purple eyes. Ukyo says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to White Veil, once my monster attacks, all of your spells and traps are negated and destroyed and thanks to Nitro Unit, you take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster!"

Akane thinks in her mind, _"This is my chance! Time to end this! I can either destroy Ukyo's White Veil or Nitro Unit! I know what to do!"_

Akane moves to activate her face-down Twister while the mysterious voice tells Akane, telepathically, _**"You are not going to activate that spell card and win this duel, are you? Do you want to prove your love to Ranma? Do you really want to risk hurting him and losing him again? If you really want to change and bring him in your arms and keep him there for all time, then you know what you have to do. If you do so, you will have him in your arms forever…Prove your true love to Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo…prove that you love him…you know what to do…!"**_ Akane struggles within herself to try to figure it out, but then she lowers her arms and prepares for the end. At that moment, the rest of our heroes and heroines rush in and they gasp to see what's happening.

Sasuke says, seriously, "Damn it! It's true! Ukyo has been brainwashed and she's about to beat Akane!"

Ranma yells out, stunned, "Ukyo! Akane!" Ranma thinks in his mind, in an evil sly tone, _"I've got to pick up acting! I have Light to thank for this!"_

Ukyo calls out, in a cold serious tone, "End this Dragon Catapult Cannon! Show Akane the light with Dragon White Fire Blaze!" VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon launches a beam of white energy at Volcanic Doomfire, Akane's face-downs were destroyed, and the attack smashes into Volcanic Doomfire destroying it causing Akane to cry out as she loses 12,000 life-points, ending the duel immediately, and sending her flying backward as she lands onto the ground with a thud while her world went white and knocking her into unconsciousness.

Final Score:

Ukyo: 5100

Akane: 0

As the final holograms fade away, our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines gasp in shock and horror and Ranma yells out, stunned, "Akane!"

Hikari and Kira shout out in unison, "Akane!"

Ranma goes over to Akane's unconscious form, but Hikari and Keiko holds him back. Hikari tells Ranma, seriously, "Ranma, you can't go to her! She must be already brainwashed!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "I know that you're concerned for her, even though that she may have wronged you, but it's too risking!"

Ranma says, in a snort, "Fine." Ranma thinks in his mind, with an evil sly tone, _"Yeah right! They think that I'm concerned for that bitchy traitor! I've got to thank Light for the acting tips that he gave me, when he was Kira!"_

Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "So, guys, have you decided to join us in the Light!?"

Davis yells out, seriously, "Yeah right! I'm not going to work for that liar!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius isn't a liar, Davis!" Alexis points at Keiko and she yells out, coldly, "The only liar around here is her! I was a fool to believe that she was telling the truth that she was tricked by her asshole boyfriend! Plus, we know the truth about who's Kira anyway!"

Ukyo says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right! Kira is no other than…"

Sayu yells out, seriously, "No! That can't be true! Light couldn't be Kira!"

Jaden says, shocked, "They're saying that Light is Kira!"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "That's not true! Light is nothing like that cold hearted murderer!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Oh really, that's something that all of you will learn first hand once you've seen the Light."

Sayu says, seriously, "Fine! I'll prove to you that this Sartorius is a liar and Light isn't a murderer!" Just then, a male voice enters Sayu's mind and says, telepathically, _**"What makes you think that, Sayu Yagami!? What makes you think that your big brother, Light, isn't Kira?"**_ Sayu is perplexed by the voice, shakes it off, and she and Yusuke activate their duel disks, displaying 8000 life-points for each duelist, and both duelists draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!!" Yusuke and Sayu say in unison as they begin their match.

Starting Score:

Yusuke: 8000

Sayu: 8000

Sayu draws her card and she calls out, "I'll start!" Sayu puts a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Soon after, Shining Angel (1400/800) comes to the field in defense mode. Sayu then places two cards into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a plain tone, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Yusuke draws his card and he calls out, coldly, "It's my turn!" Yusuke's Field Spell slot opens up, and he calls out, putting a card inside, "Now, Sayu, your fate is sealed! I play the Field Spell: Seal of Light!" Just then everyone covers their eyes a bright white light engulfs the field as sickly white version of the Seal of Orichalcos and when the light dies down, they see a sickly white aura around Yusuke and the same symbol is on his forehead. Yusuke's eyes glow evil violet color for a second and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks to this spell card, all my monsters gain five hundred attack points, but all my Light monsters gain five hundred attack and defense points! Plus, I can play up to ten monsters or ten spell and trap cards at a time! Plus, this card can't be destroyed by any of your effects!"

Sayu yells out, shocked, "Say what!?"

Yusuke calls out, coldly, "You heard me!" Yusuke puts one card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Spear Dragon (1900/0-2400/0) comes to the field in attack mode, the Seal of Light appears on its forehead, and its eyes glow violet. Yusuke calls out, coldly, "Spear Dragon, attack! Cyclone Blast!" Spear Dragon fires a cyclone of wind energy at Shining Angel, destroying it, and costing Sayu 1600 life-points in one shot, thanks to Spear Dragon's special ability. Yusuke says, with a cold sly tone, "Thanks to my dragon's ability, you lose life-points even if your damn peon was in defense mode!"

Just then, a card comes out of Sayu's deck, Sayu takes it into her hand and she says, "I activate my angel's effect! When he's destroyed in battle, I can get one Light monster with fifteen hundred or fewer attack points from my deck and summon it to the field in attack mode!" Sayu places the card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "And I choose Y Dragon Head!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke says, coldly, "And then my dragon switches to defense mode!" Spear Dragon switches to defense mode, Yusuke sends one card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll lay down one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Yusuke: 8000

Sayu: 6400

Sayu calls out, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Sayu sends a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon X Head Cannon in attack mode!" Soon after, X Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Sayu presses the button on her duel disk and calls out, "And I activate my face-down: Ultimate Offering!" Sayu's face-down card was Ultimate Offering and Sayu says, in a serious tone, "All I have to do is pay five hundred life points to normal summon again!" Sayu puts another card onto her duel disk and she calls out, seriously, "And I summon Z Metal Tank!" Sayu's life-points decrease by 500 points and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Sayu calls out, seriously, "Now, I'll combine all over to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon!" The three mechanical monsters combined themselves to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode. Sayu sends a card into the graveyard and she says, plainly, "Now, I play my monster's effect! I can then discard one card from my hand to destroy one card on your side of the field! So, I'll be getting rid of that face-down of yours!" Just then, Yusuke's face-down card, Draining Shield, is destroyed and Sayu yells out, "Dragon Cannon, attack!" Dragon Cannon fires a barrage of blasts at Spear Dragon, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Yusuke doesn't lose any life-points. Sayu says, in a plain tone while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Yusuke: 8000

Sayu: 5900

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Hey Sayu, you want to know some evidence that your brother is Kira?! Well, six years ago, your father's police force recruited a famous detective named L and he deducted that the criminal killer, Kira, was a student!"

Sayu says, in a serious tone, "So what!? It could be anyone of those students, but not my brother!"

Alexis says, in a cold sly tone, "We're not done, Sayu! Another fact was that after this clue was brought up, your brother as Kira used his power to 'manipulate' his victims, causing their deaths while he was at school, so the police could erase that evidence on a student. However, L wasn't stupid, he knew that Kira was getting police information to hide the fact that Light was Kira! L was one of the people that suspected Light to be Kira."

Sayu yells out, angrily, "That's a lie! My brother is a hard working student with a good heart! There's no way that he could be capable of killing those criminals! Besides, even if that's true, how could Light kill people!? He's always in his room studying!"

Yusuke says, coldly motioning Kurama and Hiei, "I'm pretty sure that Kurama and Hiei knows about it! The Death Note!"

Kurama and Hiei gasp in shock and Kurama says, surprised, "So it does it exist!"

Hiei says, with a rare amazed tone, "I thought it was a myth!"

Genki asks them, "I take it that you know about this 'Death Note'!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "The Death Note is a powerful and dangerous book that allows the user to kill anyone by writing the victim's name in the notebook. The user must also know the face of the victim to prevent anyone with the same name from being harmed."

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "The Death Note is only used by those in the Shinigami Realm. I don't know how that kind of power got into the Human World."

Jun says, in a serious tone, "Even that kind of power does exist, Light can't not be Kira! Light isn't a murderer!"

Ranma says, seriously, "That's right! Light was planning on finding a future in law enforcement and even though, Kira was targeting criminals, murder is still murder!" Ranma then thinks in his mind, with an evil sly tone, _"Yeah right!"_

Back in the duel, Sayu yells out, annoyed, "I don't believe you!?"

Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "If you don't believe, Sayu, then answer us this: On the day that you received news about your brother's death, how come Kira's actions against criminals weren't brought up at this moment?"

Sayu gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, _"No! Light can't be Kira! He just can't!"_

Yusuke says, drawing his card, "It's only a matter of time, Sayu!" Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "First, Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two cards from my deck!" Yusuke draws two cards from his deck, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll activate Future Fusion!" Yusuke goes through his deck and exclaims, with a cold sly grin on his lips, "Now, I can fuse monsters from my deck to summon a fusion monster right away. Fortunately, for you it can't attack this turn!" Yusuke shows Sayu his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X3) monster cards. Yusuke discards the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from his hand, the three dragons appeared on the field, went into the fusion vortex, and Yusuke tells Sayu, with a cold sly grin, "Now, by sending these Blue-Eyes, I can summon forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" In a whirlwind, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800-5000/4300) appears behind Yusuke in attack mode, the Seal of Light appears on its forehead, and its eyes glow violet. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse together my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Black Luster Soldier to summon…Master of Dragon Soldier!" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) appears beside Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then went to the vortex and Master of Dragon Soldier (5000/5000-5500/5500) appears behind Yusuke in attack mode, the Seal of Light appears on its forehead, and its eyes glow violet.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man! I know this move!"

Jasmine says, fearfully, "Yusuke is going to end things with this!"

Sayu thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Not if my face-down Army Devastation will have a saying in this! When it's activated, it's like Mirror Force, except that when all of my opponent's monsters are destroyed, the owner of those monsters take damage equal to the total attack points of the destroyed monsters! However, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that rotten White Veil in case Yusuke was given that card too!"_

Back to the duel, Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I activate the spell card, Soul Release! Now, I'll remove from play my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from play!" The said monster cards came out from Yusuke's graveyard. Yusuke grabs them from his graveyard and places them into his card pouch.

Sayu asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! Why would you remove your own monsters from your graveyard!? It makes no sense!"

Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "So, I can play this: Dimension Fusion! At the cost of two thousand life-points, I can bring back every card that was removed from the game!" Soon after, a vortex appears above Yusuke's head and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800-5000/4300) and the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500-3500/3000) flies from the void and appears behind Yusuke as his life-points were dropped by 2000, the Seal of Light appears on its forehead, and its eyes glow violet. Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Plus, with my Master of Dragon Soldier's ability, he's attack strength increases by five hundred points for every dragon on my side of the field, besides him, and since I've got four dragons on the field that gives him a power bonus of two thousand points!" Master of Dragon Soldier's attack strength increases from 5500/5500 to 7500/5000!

Sayu yells out, stunned, "No way! Seven thousand attack points!"

Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I play United We Stand onto my Dragon Soldier, giving him eight points for every monster on my side of the field!" Master of Dragon Soldier's stats rise from 7500/5500 to 11500/9500!

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "It's over!"

Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll play White Veil onto my Master of Dragon Soldier!" Soon after, Master of Dragon Soldier had turned pitch white with violet glowing eyes.

Ryoko yells out, fearfully, "Oh no! Urameshi played that White Veil card!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "Sayu!"

Sayu thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Time to end this!"_

Just then, the male voice calls out from Sayu's mind, _**"I hope that you're not going to activate that face-down card, are you, Sayu Yagami! What Yusuke and the Society members speak the truth, your brother, Light Yagami is Kira!"**_

Sayu yells out, seriously and mentality, _**"Okay, who are you!?"**_

The male voice calls out, _**"I'm only a friend, Sayu! I believe that your brother is a good person like you believe! A hard working person that would never commit such a crime like killing a human being! In the Society of Light, we can finish your brother's work to eliminate all criminals, but we'll make those criminals see the Light and won't kill them like your brother did."**_

Sayu yells out, mentality, _**"I don't believe you! Light isn't Kira! He can't be Kira!"**_

The male voice calls out, _**"If you don't believe Light to be Kira, then how come all the killings of criminals stopped when your brother's death came around? It couldn't be a coincidence that happened! I can feel your internal struggle, my dear, I know that it's hard to accept the fact that the one person, who you look up to for guidance, is a world-known killer. If you accept your destiny in the Light and get rid of all the criminals your older brother would be proud of you, Sayu Yagami. You know what to do, me dear."**_

Sayu thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I don't know what to do! Light isn't Kira or I don't want to believe that he's Kira. I'm so confused!"_ Sayu lowers her hands down in defeat and Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, my Dragon of Master Soldier, attack with White Dragon Saber Blast! Show Sayu the Light!" Dragon of Master Soldier fires a barrage of white blasts at XYZ Dragon Cannon, incinerating it, along with Sayu's Ultimate Offering and face-down cards, and costing Sayu 8700 life-points in one shot as she's thrown to the ground and her world turning white, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Yusuke: 6000

Sayu: 0

Soon after, the final image disappears and every looks at this with stunned looks on their faces.

Tyson, Jun, Davis, and Jaden yell out in unison, "SAYU!"

Hikari says, horrified, "She's been brainwashed too!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "I need that she couldn't escape from fate."

Sartorius's voice calls out from Yusuke's mind, _**"Yusuke, there's something you should know. Sayu Yagami is a Chosen Duelist and she accepted that fact, which is why she didn't activate her face-down cards Mystical Space Typhoon and Army Devastation. If she had, then she would have won."**_

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, _**"I'm glad that happened."**_

Sartorius tells Yusuke, _**"The same with Akane Tendo! She had a strategy in place to win. Akane wishes with all her heart to make-up with Ranma Saotome for what she did. After all, Ranma Saotome is another Chosen Duelist as well!"**_

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, _**"Yeah, you told us that! We could bring Ranma into the Light!"**_

Just then, two familiar female groans were heard as Akane and Sayu were regaining consciousness.

Joe says, seriously, "They're awake!"

Akane and Sayu got onto their feet and opened their eyes, where they had a cold glint in them.

Alexis tells them, with a cold sly smile, "Welcome to the Society of Light!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone unlike her, "Thank you, Alexis! I know with the power of Light on my side, I can bring Ranma to me and make up for what I've done to him."

Sayu says, in a cold worried tone, "I can't believe it! My own brother is a cold hearted murderer! I didn't want to believe it, but the Light showed me that Light used some kind of weird book." Sayu says, in a cold snarl, "It's that rotten Death Note and that book's owner, Ryuk!"

Dartz's voice then booms in Ranma's mind, _**"Mister Saotome, don't be fooled by Akane Tendo's words. She choose to be in the Society of Light to make you into her slave!"**_

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, _**"Oh don't worry, Master Dartz! That's not going to happen! I serve only the Orichalcos!"**_

Ukyo says, with a cold sly smirk, "Guess who's here?" Akane and Sayu looks at our heroes and heroines and Akane yells at Cologne, in a cold nasty tone, "You rotten ghoul! I should have known that it was you and your rotten great-granddaughter that made that tape with Ranma's voice!"

Cologne yells out, angrily, "What!? How dare you!? We did nothing of the sort!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't give us that, Cologne! In the past, you and Shampoo tried every trick in the book to get Ranma into Shampoo's arms!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "No joke! Thanks to you, Ranma, wouldn't talk to me!" Akane looks at Ranma and she says, in a cold smile, "Ranma, I'm so sorry that I've wronged you and I promise that I would never do that again. So please come to the Light."

Keiko tells Ranma, seriously, "Ranma, don't listen to her! That's not really Akane!"

Akane yells at Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey shut up, bitch! Someone like you shouldn't even talk after what you did to Yusuke! Betraying him was one thing, but after wronging him for beating that asshole boyfriend of yours for no good reason is the worse thing that could happen!"

Keiko winch at that and Hikari yells out, seriously, "She was fooled by that asshole, Tyku!"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Don't give me that, Hikari, but then again, I don't expect anything else from her!"

Just then, Yami Keiko's voice booms from Keiko's mind, in a dark angered tone, _**"That's it! Let me at him! I'm going to teach him a lesson about this!"**_

Keiko says, annoyed, _**"Will you keep it down in there!?"**_

Yami Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, _**"I'm not going to stay here and let him run his damned mouth!"**_

Keiko says, seriously, _**"Hey, you're in my body and you'll go by my rules!"**_

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, in a dark sly tone, _**"Not for long! I will get out!"**_

Akane tells Ranma, in a cold begging tone, "Ranma, please! I know there were times that I've may have wronged you in the past, but if you were by my side in the Society of Light, then I will never hurt you like that again."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, Akane made a mistake! She was fooled by that old prune and her bimbo great-granddaughter!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I might have done a lot of tricks in the past, but Shampoo and I are innocent!"

Kagome yells at her, coldly, "In a pig's eye, hag!"

Akane says, holding her hand out, "Ranma, please…join me…"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold sly tone, _"Like I'll join!"_ Ranma yells at Akane, in his usual tone, "Yeah right! Why would I join a cult with an uncute girl like you!?" Everyone, except for Cologne, Akane, and Ukyo, gasps in shock and Kari yells at Ranma, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are you doing!?"

Ranma says, in his usual nasty tone, "That's right! You're uncute, unsexy, clumsy, and built like a gorilla!" Normal circumstances, Akane would hit Ranma hard with these insults in angry, but this time, Akane hung her head low and Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Ranma!"

Mina says, in a dark serious tone, "I think we should go!"

Kino gets out two strange balls and he yells out, "Guys, close your eyes!" Our heroes and heroines does so as Kino throws the balls to the ground, which creates a bright light blinding the SOL members. When the light dims, our heroes and heroines were no longer found.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! There've escaped!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh don't worry, we'll get them!"

Kagome goes over to Akane and she tells her, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Akane! We'll get Ranma by your side even if it kills us!"

Akane says, in a solemn tone, "Thanks Kagome!" Soon after, the SOL members, including Akane and Sayu, go inside of the 'White Dorm'.


	94. Painful Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I've decided to add elements from Digimon Data Squad and no, I don't own Digimon Data Squad as well. I'd love to but no! First off, I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel and Gallantmon of the Hazard for their help with this chapter.

**Chapter 94: Painful Reunions**

(**Within Dartz's headquarters; in the same night of Sayu's and Akane's brainwashing into the Society of Light**)

Inside Dartz's headquarters, we find Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Izayoi, Michael Angel, Nodoka Saotome, Naruto Uzumaki, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, and his Digimon partner, Agumon, assembled in front of Dartz, Light Yagami, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino.

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that all of you could join us, tonight."

Inuyasha asks, in a dark cold serious tone, "Why have you called us, Master Dartz?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "First of I want to thank you all for your services for me. You all have proved yourselves more efficient than my last associates."

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, sir, it's anything to get the justice that we deserve."

Naruto says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right! Soon that teme and that overgrown fore-headed freak will get what they deserve, just like the rest of my 'former' village did."

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "However, with the people that Naruto and the others allowed to leave might be making their trip to Academy Island to enlist help."

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "Ha! Those traitors can get all the help that they need and more, it's not going to save them from us!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh well, it's not going to hurt them to try…or well it."

Light says, with an evil smile, "Well, I'm glad that all of you are happy, because I've got more good news. You see, thanks to Tai and Agumon going to the Digital World to capture a few powerful Champion to Ultimate level Digimon, I've found a way to ensure our plans."

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Ha! It was easy prey with WarGreymon and the power of the Orichalcos giving us strength!" Truth be told, before Ranma's and Nodoka's brainwashing to the Orichalcos, Dartz ordered Tai and Agumon to the Digital World to get a few Champion to Ultimate level Digimon. With the power of WarGreymon and the Orichalcos to boot, it was easy for them to defeat the Digimon. On the meanwhile, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Izayoi, Naruto, and Light were stealing souls of any thug, rapist, or any other criminal they could find in most places in the world like Japan, China, Korea, France, or anywhere in the world including New York.

Agumon asks, curiously, "What did you do?"

Light replies, with a dark cold smile, "Well, I've combined the DNAs of Allie, Tyler, and myself with those of a Digimon."

Tai says, shocked, "No way! You're serious!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Totally, Tai! We can turn into Digimon called Bio Hybrids with the combined power of a human and Digimon."

Tyler says, with a dark cold smile, "We thought it would be great if we could fight along those with fighting abilities as well as help Inuyasha, Tai, Naruto, Ranma, and the rest of you guys for some payback and I could get rid of those nasty adults!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, another reason why I've called you all here. I want you all to fight those with Hikari and Kira Urameshi, along with Keiko Yukimura and Izayoi and her children to steal a sample of their DNAs, along with the DNAs of Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Genki Sakura, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and any fighter in their group with special powers. Afterwards, I want you all to pay a visit to the Society of Light."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Alright, I finally get to have my revenge against that rotten traitorous miko!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Not yet, Inuyasha, you will soon enough."

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "But why, Master Dartz! The more that I know that witch is still in this world and the more I remember all the things that she's done to me in the past, the more I want to get rid of her!"

Tai says, in a dark cold angered tone, "I know how you feel, Inuyasha! I want to ring the necks of those rotten bastards and bitches of the Odaiba Digidestined, including that traitorous orange haired bitch and my so-called best friend, so much that I can't stand it."

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! That Uchiha bastard and Forehead Girl is still out there and I want revenge! Believe it!"

Nodoka states, in a dark cold serious tone, "And I want the head of that traitorous husband of mine and the rotten wench that played my son's emotions like a fiddle!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, Tai, Naruto, and Nodoka, "I know that all of you want revenge on those that hurt and betrayed you in the past, but you have to be patient. They say that revenge is served well when the plans of the betrayer are crumbling at their feet, before you destroy them. However, you can still show the members of the Society of Light pain tonight as well as take the DNA of Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Akane Tendo, and Ukyo Kuonji."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I think I could live with that for now."

Holly asks, curiously, "We get our mission, sir, but one question, why do we have to get the DNA sample from Genki? Last I check, he's more powerless than Urameshi, so that twerp isn't that much of a use."

Dartz tells Holly, in a serious tone, "There's something that you don't know about Genki Sakura, my dear. It seems that Genki is a Spirit Detective like Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takashi!"

Holly exclaims, surprised, "You're kidding! I didn't sense any spiritual powers from him!"

Dartz replies, "That's because he was under orders of Prince Koenma to seal his spiritual powers until the time was right. You see, a year after Yusuke Urameshi's recruitment as the Spirit Detective of the Earth, Genki was ran over by a bicycle gang when saving a child from death and died in the process. However, it wasn't Genki's time to die yet, so he went through the same ordeal as Yusuke Urameshi. Genki's spiritual power increases from a brink of death and everytime that he fights, similar to Mister Motomiya and Mister Takashi which his power is at S-class, but it's no where close to Yusuke Urameshi's."

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "If that's the case, it'll be no problem taking out that whelp since he's no where near Urameshi's power us."

Dartz asks, "Is everyone clear about their orders!?"

The Orichalcos warriors replies with a nod and in unison, "Yes sir!"

(**On the meanwhile; with Sartorius**)

With Sartorius, we find him looking through his Tarot cards and in deep thought about the event that happened right now.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"Everything is in place now. My Society of Light has risen itself."_ Sartorius goes to draw three new cards and he yelps in pain as he's shocked by dark electricity, dropping the two cards onto the table, which reveals to be The Fire Tarot card, The Priestess Slayer, a picture of a demon killing a Shinto Priestess with its claws, and The Gathering, which had picture of a woman doing some gardening in the fields. Sartorius thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"__The Priestess Slayer, is one that has enormous disgust towards priestesses, but protects one's relatives from harm. The Gathering, one that gathers power and strength to themselves and reminds as cheerful as possible. However, I sense that the ones representing the Priestess Slayer and the Gathering are like the Chosen Duelists, but I sense demonic auras within them. Could they be the Chosen Hanyous like Inuyasha? Like Inuyasha's Tarot card, The Warrior, I'm sensing that the ones representing the Priestess Slayer and the Gathering like the Clown and the Fire, which represents Ranma Saotome, are under the force of this 'dark power' and it's not allowing me to see into their futures. What is this dark power? I hope that it's not THAT force to stop me plans. The Priestess Slayer may represent Inuyasha's sister, Melody, since she has hatred towards priestesses. However, the Gathering has a correction to The Warrior and The Priestess Slayer like family, in this life and the past. This would mean that Melody is the reincarnation of Sestuna and the other half-dog demon might be the sister of Inuyasha and Melody and in the past life, Taigoku and Sestuna. Maybe it was a mistake to put Miss Higurashi against Inuyasha in the first place like it was a mistake to put Mister Urameshi against Miss Yukimura. However, the person that has taken Mister Saotome to their control must be the one, who set him and Miss Tendo up to turn them against each other."_ Sartorius then says, with an evil smile, "However, I've got Akane Tendo and I may use her to bring Ranma Saotome into the Light. Soon, all of the 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous' will see the Light!"

(**Back at the Slifer Red Dorm; Sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled there after escaping the Society of Light. Some of them were distraught over the whole ordeal. However, some of our heroes and heroines were in the dark about what really is happening so Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Davis, TK, or anyone, except for Ranma, who was playing dumb, that were involved in the Sartorius and the Society of Light case told the others about the case as well as Davis and his spirit detective group about their cases involving Spirit World and needless to say, they were less than pleased with this.

Izzy says, shocked, "No way! Davis and TK are spirit detectives for the past two years!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "That's right! For the past two years!"

Neji says, in a serious tone, "So, this whole thing started a year ago when Catherine Maxwell was first brainwashed."

Aaron says, with a nod, "That's right, mate! We wondered why Catherine hasn't called us in a while and we found out that she was taken by that Sartorius bloke!"

Mindy tells Jasmine, in an annoyed tone, "Though, I still can't believe that you went to Duelist Kingdom and you didn't tell me about it."

Jasmine says, in a defensive tone, "Hey, I was told not to!"

Matt says, in a serious and angered tone, "And you didn't notice that this was important for us know about this why…?"

TK retorts, in a nasty tone, "Well, maybe the reason was that we were under orders not to, Yamato!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "And keep in mind, Ishida, we're stronger than you so if you decide to get us even angrier at you by asking stupid questions, then you will not like the results!"

Matt winches at that and Keiko tells TK and Davis, in a scolding tone, "Guys, I don't think that…"

Matt holds his hand up to silence Keiko and he tells her, "Keiko, don't…! It's okay for Davis and TK to scream at me. They were under orders not to say anything. It's simple as that."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I'm glad that everyone is here." Everyone turns to see Prince Koenma and Botan, wearing an adult Duel Academy female teacher uniform, walking towards them.

Hiei says, plainly, "Hello Koenma."

Genki says, in an annoyed tone, "Don't you ever stop doing that?"

Davis says, annoyed, "No joke, Genki! That's getting real annoying!"

Mindy asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Kurama replies, with a smile, "The woman is Botan and the other is Koenma, son of King Emma and Prince of the Spirit World."

Genki and Davis say in unison, "AKA brat, known as toddler, pacifier breath, twerp, pacifier junkie, toddler bitch, overgrown toddler, the toddler wonder, and binky boy!"

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Genki! Davis! Not again!"

Hikari asks Koenma, curiously, "So, what brings you here, Koenma?"

Koenma replies, plainly, "A few things!" Koenma looks at Genki and he says, "Genki, it's time to unlock them."

Genki replies, plainly, "I see…"

Izumi asks Genki, "What does he mean by that?"

Genki places his right two fingers onto his left hand as a familiar blue light comes from his body, which gives gasps of shock from many of our heroes and heroines.

Kurama says, shocked, "Spirit Energy!"

Davis asks, awe-struck, "Genki, since when…"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Like Jaden, Davis, and TK, I'm a spirit detective as well and have been for the past two years. My spiritual energy is at S-class, but no where near Urameshi's."

Davis asks Genki, curiously, "Let me guess, you went through 'Grandma's Boot Camp from Hell' didn't you?"

Genki says, in a droll tone, "Did you have to remind me of 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp', Davis? That experience would haunt me for the new four years, even if I got stronger."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "Believe me! I know what Genki is talking about! I've been through the same training as well."

Genki says, in a plain tone, "Grandma made us use our spirit energy to float on a spike, shoots spirit energy blasts at us, only to block it, made us mediate near bonfire for two weeks, sit in the same room as poisonous snakes, along with other crap that I wish that I could forget. But we have to be real thankful for Genkai, even though her training placed us into a brink of death. If it wasn't for her, then we'd die a very painful and horrifying death! I mean in all our missions that Pacifier Breath got us in was very life threatening, even more so than my days in the Monster Rancher world with our friends, Holly, Moochi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare."

Botan says, in a plain tone, "However, even though, Genki's spiritual energy gets stronger with every fight or comes from a brink of death, like Davis and TK, he get stronger when they experience emotional distress, like anger or rage."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Genki's spirit detective team is coming tomorrow and need to be away from the Society of Light."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Oh don't worry, Koenma, those white creeps won't get anywhere near them!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Well, there's something else you guys should now." Koenma calls out as if talking to someone, "Okay, you guys can come out now!" Soon after, a familiar group of people came out which appears to be Gennai, Zera, Sesshomaru and his followers, Jaken and Rin, Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies from the Feudal Era, and the remaining Leaf Village ninjas, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, and his canine partner, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, Mighty Guy, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuga, and Lady Tsunade, along with Gennai, the Odaiba Digimon partners, except for Agumon.

Davis says, surprised, "Gennai!"

TK says, shocked, "What are you guys doing here!?"

Sasuke says, in a rare surprised tone, "Kakashi!"

Lee says, shocked, "Guy-sensei!"

Neji says, in a surprised tone, "Lady Hokage! Lord Hiashi! What brings you here?"

Ryoko asks them, "You know these guys!"

Sasuke replies, in a serious tone, "They're our fellow Leaf Village ninja."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We've got some good and bad news. The good news is that Naruto had returned to the village!"

Sasuke, Lee, and Neji yelp in shock and surprise and Lee says, excitedly, "Naruto came back!"

Ino says, with a solemn nod, "That's right, Lee."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Now, we have some bad news. The Leaf Village was attacked."

Sasuke, Lee, and Neji gasp in shock and Lee says, horrified, "No! The village!"

Tsunade says, in a solemn tone, "That's right, Lee. We're the only ones that survived."

Sasuke says, in a rare surprised tone, "No way! It can't be!"

Neji says, in a rare stunted tone, "How did this happen?"

Kakashi says, with a solemn sigh, "Naruto was behind the attack!"

Sasuke, Lee, and Neji gasp in shock and horror and Lee says, shocked, "What!? Naruto!"

Neji says, in a horrified tone, "It can't be!"

Sasuke says, in a serious and angered tone, "That's a lie! No way! Not Naruto! It has to be a mistake or someone pulling a transformation jutsu! I know Naruto! Naruto would never do such a thing! Naruto would give his life for the village, why would he attack it!? Naruto may be a loser or a fool, but he would never attack the Leaf Village!"

Ino says, with a few solemn tears, "That's true, Sasuke-kun! Naruto showed up with a few guys with them."

Davis says, perplexed, "A few guys?"

Shino says, in a serious tone, "That's right! The ones with Naruto were three people that had the power to transform into dog humanoids, two of them wearing black kimonos and hakama pants and the other one was a female with her hair tied to a ponytail with a red ribbon and she was wearing clothes from the Enlightenment Era."

Genki says, horrified, "That's Holly's description!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Genki! Inuyasha and Melody were the ones helping that Naruto kid into attacking the village."

Hikari says, shocked, "Inuyasha and Melody too!"

Genki says, seriously, "No! Holly would never attack a village of innocent people!"

Ino says, in a serious tone, "Believe it! Plus, the last one was two figures! One was a guy with spiky brown hair with goggles on his head and the other one looked like a demon or one of those Digimon creatures from Odaiba that's like a lizard humanoid with yellow and orange armor."

Izzy says, horrified, "Oh man! That sounds like Tai's and WarGreymon's descriptions!"

Gennai says, in a solemn tone, "I'm afraid that what you say is true, Izzy. Tai and Agumon were the ones, who attacked the Leaf!"

The Odaiba Digidestined gasp in shock and horror and Sora says, horrified, "No! That can't!"

Matt says, seriously, "No way! Not Tai!"

Mimi says, in a horrified tone, "It has to be a mistake! There's no way that Tai or Agumon would ever attack innocent people! It's not in their natures!"

Gennai says, in a solemn tone, "I'm afraid that it's true, Mimi! Also, not to long ago, Tai and Agumon as WarGreymon, attacked the Digital World and left a quarter of it in ruins. Some of the Digimon were lucky to survive and most weren't so lucky."

Joe says, horrified, "No way! Tai couldn't have done that!"

Sora says, horrified, "Oh my god! Tai! He couldn't!"

Davis says, in a horrified tone, "I can't believe it! That Dartz asshole must have been the one, who got Tai and Agumon to do that."

Jun says, perplexed, "Dartz?"

TK says, in a serious tone, "He's the avatar of the Orichalcos and he's the one, who has Tai and Agumon under his control, not to mention Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Naruto."

Cologne thinks in her mind, _"Orichalcos!? As in the Field Spell Card that Ranma sealed to take Shampoo's soul away, the Seal of Orichalcos! If I tell them, Ranma will ensure that I'll never see my precious Shampoo again."_

Sasuke asks, seriously, "So Naruto is being controlled!?"

Matt says, seriously, "And you wait until now to mention this!"

Sora says, in a serious tone, "You knew that we didn't know where Tai and Agumon were at and you two knew all along!"

Davis says, in a nasty tone, "Well, excuse me, but who was the one, who made Tai leave us!?"

Jun says, in an angered tone, "That's right! So, you two shouldn't be talking!"

Matt and Sora winch at this and TK says, in a serious tone, "And besides, we were under orders not to say anything! We didn't like keeping secrets like this from you guys, especially Kari, but we didn't have a choice!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Aw isn't this sweet! A few shrimps and many traitor pigs around!" Everyone turns to see by their sides, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Izayoi, Nodoka Saotome, Light Yagami, Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, Tyler Hino, Naruto Uzumaki, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, and Agumon and all of them had dark and evil sly smiles on their lips. Unknown to our heroes and heroines, Ranma gains an evil sly smile on his lips.

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha!"

Sasuke says, horrified, "Naruto!"

Sora, Matt, Davis, and TK say, in horror, "Tai!"

Biyomon says, shocked, "Agumon!"

Genki says, surprised, "Holly!"

Ranma says, acting horrified, "Mother!"

Jun, Tyson, and Jaden yell out, shocked, "Light Yagami!"

Davis says, shocked, "Light!? But how!? Sayu told us that you were dead!?"

Light says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah, but the little twerp wasn't as correct as she seemed to be!"

Sesshomaru and Zera gasp in shock and Zera says, in a shocked tone, "Lady Izayoi!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold sneer, "It seems that the two dog traitors seem to remember me!"

Sesshomaru says, in a rare surprised tone, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Sango says, in a confused tone, "Lady Izayoi? Isn't she Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly's human mother?"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, traitor!"

Izayoi asks Inuyasha and Melody, in a dark cold sneer, "So, I take it that these are the traitorous friends that you two told us about."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold sneer, "That's them."

Koga yells out, angrily, "You're going to pay for impersonating me, dog!"

Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Try it, fleabag!"

Matt calls out to Tai, "Tai, please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke! Please tell me that you didn't attack a village of innocent people or a quarter of the Digital World!"

Tai remains silent with a dark and cold angered glare at his 'former' best friend and Sora calls out to Tai, in a begging tone, "Listen, Tai! About what happened earlier, I'm really sorry…!"

Tai yells at Sora, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Save it, bitch!"

Agumon says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah, we're not going to hear anymore lies that you have to say to my partner and best friend, Takenouchi!"

Biyomon calls out to Agumon, "Agumon, what are you saying!?"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "What he's saying, pinky, that we're revolting against you guys! For all the pain and sorrow that you gave us in the past! Believe it!"

Lee asks, perplexed, "Naruto, what are you saying!?"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "What I'm saying Bushy Brow is that all of you will pay like the Leaf Village did!"

Sasuke says, horrified, "You mean! You actually attacked the village!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Bingo, teme! That's right! I attacked the rotten village, but I had Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Tai, and Agumon as WarGreymon to help!"

Izzy says, horrified, "So, it's true!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, nerd! We took great pleasure of sending those idiots, who couldn't tell an obvious difference between a human and a demon!"

Holly says, with an evil snarl, "Though, we're not surprised! All humans like the Leaf Village are scum, just like all demons, including the backstabbing sister that abandoned me when those thugs came and attacked us!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "That's not true!"

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "Same old story, Zera! You're just horrible as Sesshomaru is! I thought that you'd do anything in your power to protect us, but when those thugs came, you didn't remember Holly! You just abandoned her, just like everyone from the Feudal Era in our past!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious and emotionless tone, "Not that I'm defending Zera in any way, but the three of you are getting your facts mixed up."

Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, jerk! You know, I've wanted to give you an ass-kicking that you'll never forget for a very long time, Sesshomaru!"

Holly says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That's right, asshole! Inuyasha told us that about the many times that you tried to kill him and Melody! Plus, I seem to remember you kicking me into the dirt a few times and almost tried to kill me too! Oh yes, I remember everytime with my siblings and mother before my 'trip' to the Monster Rancher world, Sesshomaru!"

Nodoka calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! Now, where's the rotten no good son of mine, who kept his gender-changing curse a secret from me!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold sly tone, _"Nice going, mother! You got these fools thinking that I'm on their side!"_ Ranma calls out, seriously while playing dumb, "What are talking about, mother!?"

Nodoka thinks in her mind, with an evil sly tone, _"Nice work, son! I knew that you were smart enough to know that this is an act to have these rotten traitors believing that you're on their side!"_ Nodoka yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "What do you think, Ranma!? I know about your and your worthless father's Jusenkyo curse!"

Most of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of this and Kai says, in a rare surprised tone, "The Jusenkyo Springs!"

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "I thought that it's nothing more than a legend!"

Sango asks, curiously, "I take it that you've heard about it?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "The Jusenkyo is a training ground of "cursed" springs. Jusenkyo is located in a secret area in the Bayankala mountain range, south of Mount Kensei, in Quighai Province, China."

Tsunade says, seriously, "Many sad stories have happened in Jusenkyo mainly that people and animals have drowned in the various pools hundreds or thousands of years ago. Legend has it that when something is immersed in one of these pools, the pool becomes cursed, and anyone falling into that pool will become whatever first fell in or drowned there, although, unless specified, they retain their mind, personality and skills. The cure is to be splashed with hot water. Then the victim would remain in his or her natural form until again encountering cold water."

Davis asks Ranma, seriously, "Ranma, you've been there!?"

Ranma replies, in a plain tone, "That's right! It's not a fond memory! You see, when Pop and I were training there, I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl and Pop fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Hey, Cologne told us about that! Also, that Shampoo chick seemed to fall into a Spring of Drowned Cat." Tyson also remembered about Ranma's brutal attack against Shampoo, but decided not to say anything about it, until he gets his facts straight about his childhood friend's strange behavior.

Ranma gets out a bucket of cold water and splash it all over himself as he turns into his girl form, which shocked many of our heroes and heroines.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Ranma, is that you!?"

Female Ranma says, in a solemn tone, "Yeah it is!?"

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "But you're a girl!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "That's right! This is Ranma's curse and he's been trying to look for a curse for it. But everytime that he's close to getting rid of it, he doesn't get anywhere near getting rid of the curse. Even my great-granddaughter has the similar curse, she fell into the Spring of Drowned Cat and takes the form of a cat whenever she's splashed with cold water."

Female Ranma gets out a kettle of hot water, splash it all over herself as she turns back to his boy form. Ranma then says, in a serious tone, "And whenever, I'm splashed with hot water, I turn back to a guy."

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz told us about your little curse and that Akane Tendo's 'cousin', Ranko, had been you the entire time! All I want to know why you hid from me as that form, Ranma!? Was it because of that promise your father made?"

Davis asks Ranma, "What promise?"

Ranma says, in a snort, "Apparently, when I was too young to remember, pop intended to take me on a continuous training trip separated from my mother to perfect my martial art skills. According to pop, my mother was strongly opposed to this. So, Pop made a vow to train me to be a "man-among-men" and if he could not accomplish this, both pop and I would commit seppuku."

All of our heroes and heroines, except for Tyson and Jaden, gasp in shock and Keiko yells out, shocked, "Seppuku!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's going a little bit overboard!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What's Seppuku?"

Kurama replies, in a serious and logical tone, "Seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai honor code, seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies, as a form of capital punishment for samurai who have committed serious offenses, and for reasons that shamed them. Seppuku is performed by plunging a sword into the abdomen and moving the sword left to right in a slicing motion and decapitation."

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "That was a reason for me and pop hid our true forms from my mother, because we had to go through seppuku if she ever found out about our curses."

Jaden says, disgusted, "That's sick!"

Mia calls out to Nodoka, angrily, "How could you allow your own son to go through that!?"

Ryoko yells out, seriously, "Yeah, he was too young to remember that and Ranma, falling in that Spring of Drowned Girl, it's even his fault!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I couldn't agree with you more! However, Ranma and Genma Saotome kept this a secret from me! That's not very manly in my tastes! Hiding like a coward! Today, Ranma's head is mine!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "I don't think that's going to happen, Missus Saotome! You may be Ranma's mother, but there's no way that you're getting anywhere near Ranma with that sword!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Try it!" Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly transform into their Ancient Egyptian forms of Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa.

Genki calls out, seriously, "That's with the change of clothes!"

Koenma replies, in a serious tone, "That's Inuyasha's and his sisters' forms of Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa!"

Mia says, worriedly, "Oh great!"

Sasuke calls out to Naruto, seriously, "What I want to know, Naruto!? Why did you attack the Leaf Village!?"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "What do you think, teme!? It was high time those rotten villagers got what they deserve! In other words, Uchiha...I CANT STAND THIS WORLD ANYMORE!"

The remaining Leaf Village ninja gasp in shock and Naruto says, in a dark cold solemn tone, "Ever since I could remember, I've been alone and hated. People looked at me like I was a freak a monster an abomination a sin against nature that should be erased! Even the children wouldn't play with me, they too left me to my isolation and pain. I remember crying myself to sleep just wishing that they would stop looking at me like that...like that. Even after becoming a ninja my pain didn't leave oh no..it got worse from then on, the only person who knew my pain wouldn't even look at me and the rest of my team ignored me. Even when you left and I came back and things looked different they weren't. Then when I beat you and they all spoke their minds…it was like all the darkness and anger just exploded and I was in a way free. And now thanks to Master Dartz, I have been set free and shall help in returning this world to the true paradise."

The remaining Leaf Village as well as the rest of our heroes and heroines were surprised by this and Kakashi says, stunned, "Naruto…I…I had no idea!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, Kakashi! You didn't! Besides, why do you care anyways!? You were all about training Sasuke and that overgrown fore-headed bitch, Sakura Haruno, over me! In short, Hatake, you didn't care about me not even an inch!"

Kakashi yells out, seriously, "That's not true, Naruto! You're right! I should have thought about you, but I…!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Save it, asshole! I seemed to remember the first training you gave me, Haruno, and Uchiha, you say that in your own words, 'When a ninja doesn't follow the rules, is labeled as trash, but when a ninja abandons their friends, they are lower than trash'. Those were your own words, Kakashi! Afterwards, you and those two little brats, Uchiha and Haruno, just walked off and where was I, STILL TIED TO A POLL! I CAN'T IMAGINE IF I WERE CAPTURED BY AN ENEMY NINJA THAT ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST ABANDON ME!!"

Kakashi and Sasuke winch from Naruto's 'dark cold nasty tone' and Tsunade yells out, seriously, "That's not true, Naruto! All of us were looking for you the day that you left the village, including Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

Kasa says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Coming from the same hag that called those ANBU guys to capture and kill Naruto!"

Tsunade yells out, seriously, "I didn't do any of that! I swear!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold sneer, "Nice excuse! Now, where's the claypot witch that tried to rape my son, so I can teach her a lesson about touching my boy!?"

Shippo says, fearfully, "I'm getting the feeling that she's talking about Kikyo."

Taigoku says, in a dark cold snarl, "I don't smell that whore anywhere!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "I don't see Billboard Brow here, either!"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And Sayu isn't here either!"

Davis calls out, seriously, "If you're looking for Sayu and Sakura, they're not here! They've been brainwashed by the Society of Light and a creep named Sartorius."

Jaden calls out to Light, seriously, "Light, the Society of Light are saying that you're Kira! That can't be true!"

Light says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, Jaden! I'm Kira! The former God of the New World!"

Jun, Davis, and Jaden gasp in shock and Jun calls out, seriously, "Light, please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke!"

Light says, with an evil sinister smile, "Sorry, Junie, but it's the true!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, seriously, "So, you finally admit it, Light Yagami!"

Light thinks in his mind, in a dark cold sneer, _"That voice! It can't be…" _Just then, approaching the clearing, stood L with a golden halo above his head.

Joe asks, curiously, "Who's he?"

Light yells out, shocked, "L?! You're alive but how!? I killed you while using Rem to write your name in his Death Note, which ultimately killed him!"

Izzy says, shocked, "That's L, the famous detective!"

L says, in a serious tone, "Actually, I'm dead, Light. I'm just here for two cases, one for the Society of Light and the other, Orichalcos. So, your new Orichalcos Note will not work on me."

Light says, in a dark cold sneer, "I don't need my Orichalcos Note to get rid of you for good, L! I've taken away Near and Mello and soon, I'll take care of you!"

Hiei calls out, seriously, "What I liked to know is that how did a human like you get a hold of the Death Note!"

Light says, with an evil smile, "Simple, three eyes! It happened when I was a normal high school student in a corrupt part of Japan, the Kanto region!" Light then says, in a dark cold serious tone, "All I ever see was crime namely killing, raping, and stealing! I was doing a society a favor for getting rid of people like them! Those scum of the earth and they need to be dealt with! That's when the Death Note came into my possession! That powerful notebook was just dropped from the sky and fell to the ground! At first, I didn't believe it, but when I tested it out the first two times, I started to believe its power! That's how I become Kira or the Japanese word for 'killer' and god of the New World, where there's no crime and where hard working people like myself can live! A Utopian world and I would be god of a new world!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "If you thought that, your plan of making this world into the one you're thinking about then, you're crazy! You killed many human beings in which you just judged into thinking that they're criminals and some of those people were innocent people like some of the police officers and FBI agents! In some ways, you've became the very people that you despite!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Keiko's right, Light! You were a good person and a great student, but when you first decided to use that weird Death Note notebook for your own selfish desires, your life when downhill for there!"

Light says, in a dark cold sneer, "I don't expect the two of you to understand! You were born humans and lived as humans, so you might as well die as humans! But then again, I don't expect much about from humanity! Humanity is disease to this world and demons and half demons that think like humans are no better! I was all wrong about my plans before, I should have killed off every human on the planet and with my new Orichalcos Book and new powers I shall just that!"

Tyson says, perplexed, "New powers?"

Just then, from Light's, Allie's, and Tyler's bodies glows a mysterious dark violet energy and a strange looking Digivice came from their left forearms. Light's Digivice was blue and grey, Allie's Digivice was burgundy and gray, and Tyler's Digivice was brown and grey.

Light says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, these are a different set of digivices that I've made from the designs of Tai's Digivice, but they work a little differently! Like this!"

**Bio Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Light gathers dark violet energy together in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Light slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivice to…BioThunderbirdmon!**"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Allie gathers dark violet energy together in her right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Allie slams the energy into her digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivice to…BioQuetzalmon!**"

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Tyler gathers dark violet energy together in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Tyler slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivice to…BioStegomon!**"

**End Bio Digivolution**

Replacing Light Yagami was a huge bird like Digimon with blue feathers, with yellow lightning on it wings and even on the tips, with an orange hair with green eyes. Its Talons were golden in color.

Replacing Allie Senryu was a huge white and red worm like Digimon, with white wings on its head and golden flame design on its tail.

Replacing Tyler Hino was a huge stegosaurus with bladed spikes on its green back.

Mimi says, shocked, "Oh my! What are those!?"

**Digimon Analyzer (Light's Voice)**

**We're called Bio Hybrid Digimon, half man and half Digimon! Thanks to my genius mind, we've become more power than your regular Digimon!**

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "And you have me to thank for that as well!"

Matt yells out, angrily, "How could you, Tai?! Those were innocent Digimon!"

BioThunderbirdmon says, in a Light's voice, "Oh please, they were going to die anyways, so they had to be in some use!"

Tai asks Agumon, "Ready, Agumon!"

Agumon yells out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Yeah!"

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!**"

**End Warp Digivolution**

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Prepare to fight, weaklings!"

Matt yells out, strongly, "We'll show you how strong we can become!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Okay, let's do it." Soon after, our Digidestined quickly prepare their D-3s/digivices, and/or their D-Terminals.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis, Cody, and TK yell out in unison as their D-Terminals transfer data and energy into their D-3 digivices producing the Digi-Eggs of Friendship, Knowledge, and Hope.

**Armor Digivolution**

"**Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship**!"

"**Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge**!"

"**Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope**!"

**End Armor Digivolution**

**Digivolution**

"**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon**!"

"**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon**!"

"**Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon**!"

"**Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon**!"

"**Togemon Digivolve to…Lillymon**!"

"**Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon**!"

"**Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon**!"

"**Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon**!"

"**Ikkakumon Digivolve to…Zudomon**!"

**End Digivolution**

With the Digimon, one Mega, four Ultimates, and three Armored Digimon assembled against the three Bio Hybrid Digimon and WarGreymon, our heroes and heroines prepare to fight against the Orichalcos warriors.

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Is that all you've got?! Please!"

Tsunade tells Naruto, pleadingly, "Naruto, don't this! Please!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Sorry, Grandma, I intend to make sure that this world is made into what it is should to be."

BioThunderbirdmon says, with an evil sly tone, "I may not be able to use my Orichalcos Note on plenty of you, but that doesn't mean I can't bash you to the ground!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "What would Sayu say if she saw you like this?"

BioThunderbirdmon says, with a dark cold snort, "As if I care!"

Raidramon says, with a serious tone, "This is like when Ken as the Digimon Emperor had control of Agumon with the Dark Spirals, Davis."

Davis says, with a nod, "You have a point, partner. We're going to have to take them down."

Pegasusmon asks TK, "Should we, TK?"

TK says, with a nod, "We have to. We don't have a choice."

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "As if you can beat us!"

Sango pleads with Taigoku, "Inuyasha, you and your sisters have got to understand! You are being manipulated!"

Taigoku yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "Master Dartz never manipulated me! He showed me the truth! The brutal truth about that witch! She betrayed and abandoned me! She didn't give me a chance to explain and then she willing joined that freak, Sartorius, for power!"

Shippo calls out, stunned, "That's not true!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold snort, "Why don't you shut up?! You are just as bad as that witch! All you wanted my brother for was to get your precious miko back! And then you would betray him in the end!"

Miroku says, shocked, "We would never do that!"

Kasa says, with a dark cold snort, "Don't give us that you rotten pervert! Master Dartz showed us your rotten plot against my brother and sister! You are no better than the rest of humanity on this world! Not to mention to demons like you!"

Keiko says, with a pleading tone, "That's not true!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "Ooh, the little To-zoku has a backbone." Keiko gasps in shock and Kasa says, with an evil smile, "That's right. We know that you are a hanyou and not a human."

Sestuna says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Like us, you have been betrayed and by that rotten pathetic cousin of miko, but you are too naïve to become one of us. You can't see the world as what it truly is. However, your powerful 'Chosen Duelist' soul will do nicely."

Hikari yells out, strongly, "No way! You are not going to get Keiko unless you go through us!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Tough talk for someone that believed a fake tape recording over their supposed best friend or have you forgotten how you threw Keiko out into the cold? You are just as terrible as your pathetic brother! Yukimura might be better than you and the rest of humanity, but she is too dumb to see the world as it is."

Kasa says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Her mistake!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "But don't think that you are going to beat us since you, your sister, Kira, and Yukimura are Super-S class because we are at the same level!"

Genki yells out, stunned, "Super-S class?!"

Sestuna calls out, with an evil sly grin, "Allow us to show you!" Just then Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa roar out in power as dark aura come over them.

Those with spiritual senses gasp at the power and Kurama says, seriously, "They were not bluffing! That's Super-S class power!"

Davis calls out, shocked, "Oh, geez! I never fought against anyone with that kind of power!"

TK says, with a nod, "No joke! That's nuts!"

Tai says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "Ah! Are the two little 'Spirit Detectives' scared?"

Davis yells out, perplexed, "What the?!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "We know everything about you, dweebs, from Master Dartz! So, don't think that you will surprise us!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Well, if that's the case… Cut loose!" Immediately, Kira roars out in power as a strong aura engulfs her as she powers up. Hikari and Keiko nod their heads in agreement as they increase their own powers to their maximum. However, while Keiko was increasing her power, she felt a slight throb in her right arm.

Keiko thinks in her mind, winching, _"Ow! What was that?!"_ On the meanwhile, as she continues to power up, small golden bits of energy mix with her aura causing Hiei and Kurama to take notice.

Hiei thinks in his mind, _"That energy! Is Keiko Yukimura close to gain…Sacred Energy?"_ Just then Taigoku, Kasa, and Sestuna feel a bit of pain in their hearts and minds.

Kasa thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What is this pain?"_

Sestuna thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Why is Yukimura's power increase causing us a bit of pain?"_ Just then images of the mysterious Ancient Egyptian princess that Keiko saw her dreams appears in their minds.

Taigoku thinks in his mind, _"Who in the heck?! Why is the image of this weirdo Egyptian Princess that looks like Yukimura coming into our minds?"_ When Kasa, Sestuna, and Taigoku look back at Keiko, they mentally gasp to see images of four 'creatures' behind them, one is Black Rose Dragon and the other three are huge figures, one is a large blue humanoid shaped creature with stone-like wings coming out of his back, another is a huge red serpentine dragon with two mouths, and the other is a huge golden dragon with golden feathered wings coming out of its back.

The three of them jump back and Izayoi asks her children, surprised, "What's wrong?"

The image quickly fades away and Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Nothing! We were just seeing things, that's all!" Sestuna thinks in her mind, stunned, _"But I don't get it! What in the world was that?! I don't know about that weird dragon behind Yukimura, but I know what those three monsters are!"_

Izayoi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Melody isn't telling me the truth. However, it is best that we discuss it later."_ On the meanwhile, Davis, TK, Karin, Tiara, Genki, and Jaden also harness their spiritual powers.

Mindy yells out, amazed, "Whoa!"

Joe says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold snort, "Big whoop! You are like a group of glowing nightlights!"

TK tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Don't underestimate us!"

Taigoku yells out, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "Are we going to get this over with or not?!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Let's dance!" Without other words needed to be said, the battle begins with the Digimon attacking the Orichalcos controlled WarGreymon and Bio Hybrids while the super-powered and/or Shinobi members of the group attacked the super-powered Orichalcos warriors. Immediately, the first fight was battle Naruto and Sasuke naturally.

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Don't do this, Naruto! Don't follow the same path that I walked down on!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "Don't compare me to you, teme!" Naruto yells out, putting his hands into ninja hand signs, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Immediately, two dozen Shadow Clones of Naruto appear with the real Naruto.

Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "This old trick? I'm not going to fall for that one."

Naruto and his Shadow Clones cry out in unison, with an evil sly smile, "Oh, yeah!" Just then Naruto and his Shadow Clones each create a **Rasengan** in their hands.

Kakashi yells out, shocked, "But how?!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "You think that I would stand around and let you beat me?! Don't count on it!" Immediately, Naruto and his Shadow Clones charge in and immediately, the ninja of the group have to dodge his attacks since they know the damage the **Rasengan** can do.

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**!"

Neji uses his **Gentle Fist** to spin around in a circle and protect himself from the attack of the Naruto, but even with his chakra as a protective shield, the power of the constant **Rasengan** wares Neji down and he collapses quickly.

Lee says, seriously, "You have to stop, Naruto!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "I don't have to do anything that you say!" Lee dodges the attacks of three Naruto Shadow Clones only to get plastered by the **Rasengan** from another that sends him flying into air and he crashes into the ground with a loud 'thud'!

Ino yells out, shocked, "Lee!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "That cares of that jerk!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Didn't your mother tell you to play nice?" Naruto turns to the source of the voice to see Davis with a sly grin on his lips.

Naruto yells out, with an evil smile, "Trying to be the 'hero', huh?! Well, I tried that and look where it got me! Let me show personally!" A group of Naruto Shadow Clones attack Davis with **Rasengans**, but the instant that they got close, Davis vanishes through some kind of teleport causing the Naruto Shadow Clones to crash into each other and basically 'self-destruct' in a huge explosion.

Naruto calls out, stunned, "Where did he go?!"

Davis's voice booms, "Where do you think?!" Naruto turns to the source only to get clobbered by Davis's right spirit-energy charged fist that sends him colliding right into a tree, hard, which falls down from the force that Davis used on Naruto. However, Naruto, as well-trained ninja, gets back to his feet with a bruised cheek, but no other injuries. However, his Shadow Clones were all dispersed.

Taigoku calls out, perplexed, "How did he do that?!"

TK says, with a sly grin, "Oh, it is just a little trick that Davis, Karin, and I along with others developed during our Spirit Detective days."

Karin says, with a sly grin, "Instant Transmission. It is nice to be able to travel at the speed of Light."

Kasa yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Hiei says, with a sly grin, "Well, the new detectives have some good new tricks."

Izayoi thinks in her mind, with an evil sly grin, _"Tricks that we might be able to use."_ Izayoi looks at Sestuna, and manages to her message. On the meanwhile, Taigoku is going one-on-one with Keiko and using his Tetsusaiga to try to tear her apart.

Taigoku yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "Face it, Yukimura! You are too weak to beat me! What to know why? Your loyalty to that moron, Urameshi! After he betrayed you, you still are loyal to him! That's what makes you weak!"

Keiko calls out, dodging another attack, "That's not true!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Face it! That what makes you worthless to us! You've had all this potential and you let a worthless backstabber like Urameshi hold you down! He didn't allow you time to explain! He just dumped you like trash and yet, you remain loyal to him! That's why you are worthless!" Taigoku creates a wind storm with his sword to knock Keiko down, but before she fully regains her balance, Taigoku knocks her back down and taking five of her hairs. Taigoku puts four of the hairs in a special pouch and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks, dork! And now…" Taigoku puts the remaining hair on the palm of his hand and it absorbs through their skin.

Karin asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Hiashi says, with a serious tone, "Those hanyous have the power of the 'Celestial Embodiment' bloodline!"

Neji yells out, stunned, "THE 'Celestial Embodiment'?! One of the most powerful Kekkai Genkai?!"

TK asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "Let me explain and fast." Quickly, Tsunade explains about the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai and its history and origins.

Sasuke states, stunned, "You mean that they can gain even my Sharingan?!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right. They managed to get mine by taking the remains of Obito's DNA still in the eye that he gave me which is connected to my DNA in a way."

Kira yells out, stunned, "Whoa! That means that they can gain other people's abilities and techniques!"

Just then Sestuna's voice calls out, dark cold annoyed tone, "No duh, moron!" Just then Kira turns only to get knocked down by a speeding Sestuna using her Millennium Boots.

Hikari calls out, stunned, "Kira!" Immediately, Hikari goes to her sister's aid, but Sestuna spins around and creates a vortex that sucks her in and throws her right into Kira. Sestuna immediately takes up the hairs of the two fallen Urameshi siblings. After absorbing two of them, Sestuna yells out, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks for your powers!"

Next, we head over to Kasa, who is battling Karin and Tiara, while Kasa yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "It's time that you pay for what your rotten cousin has done, wench!"

Karin tells Kasa, with a serious tone, "Kagome didn't betray Inuyasha! She was tricked!"

Kasa yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Don't think that you can fool me!" Kasa slams her right fist into the ground and Karin and Tiara yell out in shock as it breaks apart from Kasa's version of Tsunade's super-strength knocking both of them and stunning. Kasa leaps forward and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Game over."

Genki yells out, worriedly, "Holly, stop!" Genki leaps forward to stop her and gets in-between Kasa and the two fallen girls.

Koenma says, stunned, "No, Genki! It's too dangerous!"

Genki calls out, with a strong tone, "Holly, you are stronger than this! You can't let them do this to you! I know!"

Kasa says, with a dark cold snarl, "You don't know anything at all!" Kasa knocks Genki and ruthless knocks him down to the ground, hard! Kasa takes the hairs of Genki, Karin, and Tiara causing her to say, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks a lot, loser."

Davis yells out, stunned, "Genki!"

Naruto's voice booms, with a dark cold serious tone, "Are you forgotten someone?!" Just then Davis gets tackled to the ground by a group of Naruto Shadow Clones.

TK yells out, stunned, "Davis!" Just then another group of Naruto Shadow Clones appear and grab onto him. Immediately, the real Naruto leaps over, gathers some hairs from Davis and TK, leap away.

On the meanwhile, another group of Shadow Clones, this time of Taigoku, leaps out from where Neji and Lee have fallen and gets back to Izayoi with some hair samples causing her to say, with an evil sly grin, "Thank you."

The Taigoku Shadow Clones say with an evil sly grin, "No problem!"

Soon after they vanish, Jiraiya yells out, stunned, "How did they get behind our defenses?"

Taigoku, who is looming over Keiko, says, with an evil sly grin, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to see 'behind the deception'? And you call yourselves 'ninja'! Ha!" Taigoku prepares to finish Keiko off and he says, with a dark cold sneer, "You really can't do anything, can you?! You are supposed to be one of the strongest 'Chosen Duelists'. Ha! Well, that little soul of yours will come into use!"

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"I've got to admit that ego-filled dog has got a point! I'll take him down for you!"**_

Keiko yells out, strongly, _**"No! I don't need your help! I'll stop Inuyasha on my own!"**_

Yami Keiko says, tauntingly, _**"Prove it!"**_

As Taigoku prepares for the 'final blow', Keiko thinks in her mind, strongly, _"I can do this on my own! I will save Yusuke! I will save Kagome! I will stop all of these evil freaks that hurt my friends and everything and everyone that I care about! I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!!!"_

As Taigoku swings his Tetsusaiga down on Keiko, Mina and Kino yell out in unison, "Keiko-sama!" But then Keiko grabs onto Tetsusaiga's blade and Taigoku can't push it down anymore. Keiko rises to her feet, a slight red glow coming from her right arm, and her aura becoming very powerful as it goes from blue to gold back and forth. Then Keiko throws Taigoku away from her.

Taigoku thinks in his mind, stunned, _"What the heck?! What is this weird energy coming from?!"_ Taigoku regains his composer and he yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "If you think that I'm going to get fooled by some kind of trick then you are wrong!" Taigoku attacks Keiko, but she manages to side-step him and knocking Tetsusaiga out of his hands. Taigoku yells out, stunned, "No way!" Just then Keiko bashes him right in the nose and sending him skidding back a few feet.

Sestuna yells out, stunned, "No way! She couldn't have done that!" Taigoku holds his nose and when he releases his hands from his nose, a bit of blood can be seen coming out of them.

Taigoku shouts out, with a dark cold angered tone, "How dare you?! You will pay for that! I have your powers now!" Taigoku rushes in to attack, but Keiko manage to grab him by the wrists.

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Well, you don't seem to know to use them correctly!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh, really?! Try this!" Taigoku slams his knee into Keiko's chin and lands a powerful punch to knock Keiko to the ground. Taigoku states, with an evil sly smile, "Not so tough now?!" However, flips back onto her feet and slams her right knee into Taigoku's gut causing him to gasp as the air is knocked out of him. Taigoku, enraged, attacks Keiko, but Keiko manages to match Taigoku move for move.

Sestuna says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Ooh, the little witch is going to pay for that!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, strongly, "That's what you think!" Sestuna turns only to get bashes to the dirt by well-placed attacks from Kira and Hikari.

Kira says, with a serious tone, "That was for earlier!" Sestuna gets back to her feet and immediately starts to attack the two of them. On the meanwhile, Ranma and her mother were 'fighting' each other with powerful attacks to make sure that the battle looked real.

Nodoka tells Ranma, mentally, _**"It's good that we learned to communicate mentally!"**_

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, _**"Yeah! Master Dartz really knows his stuff! Now, we can communicate while those worthless fools can't see a thing!"**_

Nodoka tells Ranma, with a dark cold serious tone, _**"Those Urameshi siblings and Keiko Yukimura are very powerful."**_

Ranma says, with a nod, _**"No joke! She is fighting Inuyasha toe-to-toe! Who would think that she was a book worm long ago?! Well, I'll make sure to keep an eye on her!"**_

Nodoka tells her son, with an evil sly mental tone, _**"Good, my boy. I know that you will do us and Master Dartz proud."**_

Heading with the Digimon, WarGreymon easily manages to knock the Ultimate Digimon down to the ground and MetalGarurumon yells out, strongly, "Stop this!"

WarGreymon yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "I don't think so, runt!"

MetalGarurumon calls out, strongly, "Then you leave me no choice!"

"**Metal Wolf Claw**!"

MetalGarurumon launches his most powerful attack from his mouth right at WarGreymon.

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "That's nothing! Show him WarGreymon!"

"**Orichalcos Terra Force**!"

WarGreymon launches a powerful sphere of energy right at MetalGarurumon, negates his attack, and slams into the Digimon, knocking him out and forcing him to de-digivolve back to Gabumon.

Matt yells out, with a shocked tone, "Gabumon!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Serves that worthless dog Digimon right! With the power of the Orichalcos, WarGreymon can easily tear your Digimon apart!"

With Bio Hybrids, the three Armored Digimon are assembled against them and Raidramon says, with a serious tone, "You can't stand up to the three of us!"

BioThunderbirdmon yells out, with an evil sly grin, "You want to bet?"

"**Thunder Storm**!"

BioThunderbirdmon unleashes a storm of thunder and lightning that crashes onto the three Armored Digimon and they cry out in pain as they are hit hard! When the attack stops, they collapse to their knees.

Digmon says, with a groan, "Okay, maybe he can stand up to us."

Just then Tai and BioThunderbirdmon hear a yelp and Tai look to see Keiko and Taigoku going at it in an even fight.

BioThunderbirdmon returns to Light and Light asks, perplexed, "How can that girl be equal to him?!"

Tai asks Light, stunned, "You're asking me?!" Back with Sestuna, she is using the power of the Millennium Boots to spin around Hikari and Kira and create a vortex around them.

Sestuna says, with an evil sly tone, "Too bad! But this vortex will make sure that you lose all the air around you!"

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "I don't think so!" Hikari then sweep kicks and trips up Sestuna causing her to fall to the ground. The instant that she is back on her feet, Kira lands a right blow to her chest, sending her backwards skidding in front of Izayoi.

When she falls to her right knee for a second, Izayoi yells out, stunned, "Melody, are you okay?"

Sestuna gets back to her feet with ease and she says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry, mom! I'm just fine! They got lucky!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "That's what you think!" On the meanwhile, Taigoku manages to scratch Keiko with his claws, but Keiko lands a right punch to his chest, sending him backwards for a second. The two of them have multiple scratches and bruises on them, but nothing serious.

However, Taigoku quickly recovers and he says, with a dark cold snort, "You are starting to get really annoying!"

On the meanwhile, Kasa looks at Ranma and he says, with a telepathic message, _**"I'll get the Uchiha's hairs! Mom told me about the plan!"**_

Kasa replies, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Good plan! We've got the rest!"**_ Kasa looks at the rest of the group, minus Taigoku, and nods her head slightly.

With this, Tai calls out, with a dark cold serious tone, "We've got what we need, WarGreymon! Fall back!"

WarGreymon says, with a nod, "Right!"

Kasa goes over to her brother, whispers something into his ear, and Taigoku says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, Yukimura, we've got what we need. But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Taigoku then uses some kind of telekinetic powers to bring Tetsusaiga back to his hands and the Orichalcos warriors, minus Ranma, who is undercover, assemble back together.

Naruto calls out, with a dark cold serious tone, "We let you off easy this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" Naruto, Taigoku, Kasa, Sestuna, and Izayoi put their hands together in ninja hand signs and the Orichalcos warriors are covered in smoke.

Jiraiya and Tsunade yell out in unison, stunned, "Naruto!" However, when the smoke clears away, the Orichalcos warriors have vanished.

The Digimon return to their Rookie stages and Veemon says, stunned, "I can't believe this is happening."

Patamon says, with a nod, "I know, Veemon."

Sora says, with tears in her eyes, "Tai…"

As our heroes and heroines get to their feet, Tsunade goes to the injured Lee and he says, "He isn't too injured. Just a nasty attack from Naruto's **Rasengan**."

Davis asks, shocked, "What are we going to do now?"

TK asks, curiously, "You are asking me, Davis?"

Jaden says, stunned, "I can't believe that Light is some kind of criminal!"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "I can't believe it either!"

Keiko asks, shocked, "What should we do?"

Karin says, with a sigh, "There isn't much that we can do right now, Kei."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "All we can do is rest and recover."

Jaden says, with a nod, "Good idea, bro."

Genki thinks in his mind, determined, _"Don't worry, Holly! I'll save you from this rotten Dartz's jerk! You are my friend and I won't abandon my friends!"_

Ranma asks Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke? You okay?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "It takes more than that to stop me."

Ranma says, with a plain tone, "Well, you are going to need plenty with what happened right now."

Sasuke says, in a rare shocked tone, "I can't believe that Naruto! Naruto, of all people, would do something like this."

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "It is the same with the victims of Sartorius's evil powers. Dartz messed up Naruto's mind and he can't see things clearly. He can only see things the way that Dartz wants them to see them.

Ino asks, concerned, "Can we save him?"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "We will save him! Don't worry!"

Ranma tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, your friend will be just fine." On the meanwhile, Ranma manages to sneak some hairs from Sasuke's head without him noticing and he thinks, with an evil sly mental grin, _"Yeah! He will even be better when he is rid of someone like you and the pink-haired witch!"_ Soon after, our heroes and heroines start to assemble together to help their wounded and recover from this terrible incident not knowing that there is a 'spy' in their mists.

(**Back at the headquarters of the Orichalcos; A short time soon after**)

Returning to the Orichalcos' headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled together in front of Dartz.

Dartz tells them, with an evil sly grin, "Well done, my friends. You have done your mission perfectly."

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "No worries, Master Dartz! They didn't stand a chance!"

Dartz tells them, with a plain tone, "They shouldn't be underestimated, my friend."

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "They might have gotten lucky, but with their DNA inside of us. We will plenty strong enough to take care of them."

Holly says, with a dark cold plain tone, "But there was something weird about Keiko Yukimura."

Dartz asks, curiously, "What do you mean, my dear?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold serious tone, "So, you, two saw it, huh? I thought I was the only one."

Melody says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You mean seeing Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra behind Yukimura with a strange dragon, then yeah!"

Everyone looks at Melody, Inuyasha, and Holly and Tai asks, stunned, "You saw the three Egyptian God Cards behind Keiko Yukimura?!"

When Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly nod their heads, Dartz says, with a nod, "Interesting. What about this strange dragon that you saw? Tell me about it."

Melody says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Well, it looked like that it is body was covered in red rose petals with wings made of the same thing with vines coming out of it with a tail that looks like a thorn covered vine."

Dartz says, with a nod, "Interesting."

Light asks, curiously, "Do you know something sir?"

Dartz says, with a curious tone, "I think that I do. However, we should tell Mister Saotome to keep an eye on her especially."

Nodoka says, with an evil sly grin, "I told him that. We shall inform him when we get Sasuke Uchiha's hairs from him."

Dartz says, with a nod, "Good. Your son serves the Orichalcos and our cause well."

Nodoka says, with an evil smile, "Thank you, Master. I know that my son will never let us down."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, we're going to pay a little visit with that certain white wench!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, in a serious tone, "Yes, I want only the three of you to go to the 'White Dorm' and get the hair samples of Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga."

Holly says, with an evil devious smile, "Consider it done, sir!" Soon after, Inuyasha and his sisters transforms back into their Ancient Egyptian forms as Taigoku, Sestuna, and Kasa.

Dartz tells the half-dog demons, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and by the way, you three, you have to do the job discreetly. We want to keep those white fools guessing."

Taigoku says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Of course, sir!"

(**Somewhere in the Ancient Egypt; at this time**)

Under the sands of Ancient Egypt, within a buried tomb that used to be the tomb containing the Millennium Stone, we find the doors to the afterlife, which have been sealed for around ten years, opening up once more. When they are fully open, a figure shrouded by the bright light within emerges.

The male figure says, with a voice similar to the adult Yugi Muto's, "I can sense the battle from my resting place and the reincarnation of my beloved cousin in among them. Her power hasn't awoken yet and she is under the threat of darkness. However, I must do what I can to stop this." The male figure takes out three Duel Monster cards, one with a blue back, one with a red back, and one with a yellowish-golden back, from behind his back. The male figure says, with a serious tone, "I hoped that you would never be needed again, but it looks like that a new battle is upon Earth and the true Light of the Hope must shine." Soon after, the male figure heads back inside the light and the doors to the afterlife close behind him.

(**Inside 'White Dorm's' main hallways; Sometime later**)

Within the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family members, and loved ones assembled there with Akane Tendo, Sayu Yagami, Yolei Inoue, Hilary Tachibana, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga, wearing female SOL member uniforms and Ken Ichijouji, Ray Kon, and Max Tate, wearing male SOL member uniforms.

Yolei says, with a cold sly smile, "I have to say, guys, the Society of Light is going to be a great success!"

Sayu says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right, Yolei! We're going to finish my brother's plans to make sure this is a criminal free world, but we won't kill any people here."

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "With Master Sartorius's help, we can hopefully find my big brother, Tai. I sure miss him."

Alexis tells Kari, in a cold plain tone, "I know how you feel, Kari. My older brother, Atticus, was missing until Jaden found and freed him from the darkness."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "In the Society of Light, we'll get want we want! As for me, I just want the head of that traitorous dog, who ripped my heart out and stomp it for his own pleasure!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Same here, also I want justice on that rotten wench! However, as long as those two other hanyous are with her it's going to be tough."

Hilary says, in a cold plain tone, "We need to focus on bring Tyson and the others into the Light!"

Just then Kagome and Yusuke something and a familiar female voice booms through the halls of the 'White Dorm', with a nasty tone, "You are about to find out dweebs!" Just then a huge explosion engulfs the area that the doors used to be and forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When everyone is able to look again, they see a huge hole where the front door to the 'White Dorm' used to be.

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh man! The door has been blown up!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Who fucking did that?!"

Just then a male voice yells out, with a nasty tone, "Who do you think, Urameshi?!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That voice!"

Yolei asks Kagome, "You know that voice, Kagome?"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "It belongs to that traitorous wolf, Koga! Most likely, he's trying to make me is personal slut toy!"

Koga's voice calls out, in a nasty tone, "Well, it seems that the little miko has remembered me! I can't help to be touched! Oh and by the way, Kagome, why would I want you for!? Please, girl, I've got better tastes in women and you certainly no longer fit that category!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Where are you, Koga?! Show yourself!"

Koga's voice yells out, in a nasty tone, "If you want me, come and get me, I dare you, bitch!"

Yusuke calls out, with a cold nasty tone, "All right, wolf, you are so going to get it!" Soon after, Yusuke runs for the giant hole that used to be the front door and heads outside.

Kagome exclaims, concerned, "Yusuke, wait!"

Sayu tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Wait up, Yusuke!" Soon after, the rest of the SOL members race after Yusuke wondering what they are getting into.

(**A very brief time later; outside of the 'White Dorm'**)

Just outside of the 'White Dorm', we find the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones head outside and look around for any signs of Koga, but at first, they don't find any trace of him.

Yusuke calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Where are you, fleabag?! I'm gonna turn you into a pelt when I find you!"

Koga's voice booms out, "Right here, Urameshi!" Just then a black and dark red flame blasts comes towards the SOL members and forces all of them to duck. When the SOL members are able to look toward the source of the attack, to see Koga, along with Zera and Ayame giving of sly and nasty smiles that promised pain with a hint of dark coldness.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Zera! Ayame!"

Zera says, with a sly smile with a hint of cold darkness, "Well, it seems that the little miko has remembered us."

Ayame says, with a sly grin, with a hint of cold darkness, "We can't help but feel a little touched!"

Akane asks Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "Kagome, is this that traitorous dog's elder half-sister and that female wolf demon that's Koga's fiancée?"

Kagome replies, in a cold plain tone, "That's them, which means that if Zera is here, Melody could be around."

Zera says, with a serious tone with a hint of cold darkness, "Don't worry! Melody isn't here! But I'm getting the feeling that since Inuyasha isn't here to protect you from us any longer, you'll get extreme pain and misery in the long run, witch."

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're not touching my cousin, dog!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, watch it! This is Zera! She has magic that's superior to mine even increased with the power of the Light and I remember what she did to that mangy wolf, one time. She isn't called 'Zera the Destroyer' in the Feudal Era for nothing!"

Zera says, with a sly smile with a hint of cold darkness, "I'd listen to your worthless trash of a cousin, Urameshi! For once, she's actually making sense!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You might be bigger, stronger, smarter, and powerful than I am, poodle, but that doesn't mean that I'm afraid of you now!"

Zera says, with a deadly serious tone with a hint of cold darkness, "You might want to rephrase that, wench!"

Ayame says, with a sly smile with a hint of cold darkness, "That's right! In case, you didn't know…you're messing with three demons and all you have is two amateur fighters, a few weak ninjas, and two worthless Ma-zoku hanyous!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it, wolf! I'm kicking your ass!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Not without me!"

Catherine states, in a cold serious tone, "And me!"

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Yusuke, Catherine, Sakura, don't!"

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "Too late." Yusuke, Catherine, and Sakura charge towards Ayame, who had a smug look on her face, but Ayame sidesteps away from their attacks. Before Yusuke could react, Ayame swings her right fist hard to Yusuke's face, throwing him away and slams to the ground hard.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!" On the meanwhile, Zera easily kicks Sakura's chest, knocking the wind out of him, throwing her onto Yusuke in a heap.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "Sakura!" Koga slams his palm onto Catherine's chest hard, knocking hard to the ground, temporary stunned.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Catherine!"

Akane yells out, in a cold strong tone, "That's it!" Akane charges towards Zera with an intent to kill while Kagome unsuccessfully calls her back. Kagome yells out, worriedly, "Akane, don't!"

Akane pulls her right fist back, then thrusts her fist towards Zera, but Zera caught it easily to Akane's shock and horror. Zera says, in a plain tone with a hint of dark coldness, "How pathetic. This is how you punch!" Zera bashes Akane hard on the ground, knocking her out, then plucks four pieces of Akane's hair as Koga does the same with Sakura.

Just then, Tenten gets behind Koga, as he rises up to his feet, and Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "Got you!"

Koga says, with a sly smile, "Wrong!" Koga kicks Tenten, in the face, throwing her to the wall, knocking out with Ayame coming back to pluck four hair strands from Tenten's scalp.

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "Tenten! Akane!"

Zera says, in a strong tone, "Heads up, wench!" Before Ukyo notices it, Zera removes four of Ukyo's hair strands and kicking her hard in the waist, throwing her to Yusuke and Sakura in a heap. Just then, Hinata charges behind Zera with Byakugan on and prepares her special attack. However, Zera sees this and kicks her away hard, knocking her down stunning her temporary as Zera plucks Hinata's four hair strands.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Hinata!"

Chazz tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Hey Kagome, you didn't tell me that dog's elder half-sister and those wolves will be that tough! They knocked down Yusuke and our fighters without even trying!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, "That's what I'm wondering! Zera I can stand, but Koga and Ayame! Those two wolves are within A-class, but weaker than that dog, Inuyasha! How are they able to do that!?"

Zera, Koga, and Ayame assembled back together and Koga says, with a sly smile, "It's been fun messing with you geeks, but we really have to go!"

Zera says, with a devious smile, "But first…" Zera disappears using super-speed and appears in front of Kagome, slams her right fist to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her mouth and making her cough out blood, throwing her to the wind, knocking her out.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "That was fun!"

Yusuke's voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You are so going to pay for that, dog!" Zera turns to get bashed in the face by Yusuke's sickly white spirit energy powered right fist, but the attack didn't faze Zera to Yusuke's shock and horror.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Was that all you got!?"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "No way! I hit you too hard for you to still stand!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Apparently, you need to learn how to punch and you call yourself a fighter!" Zera bashes Yusuke hard enough to throw him to ground, making a dent on the ground.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!"

Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Later…" Soon after, Ayame, Koga, and Zera disappear while using some kind of teleportation. Afterwards, Yusuke slowly gets onto his feet and Ken calls out, "Yusuke, are you okay?"

Yusuke says, winching, "I've been better!"

Sayu says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, what was that all about!?"

Alexis says, carrying Kagome's unconscious form in her arms, "I don't know, but when we find those three rotten demons, they'll pay for this."

(**Back at the Orichalcos' headquarters; Sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find Zera, Koga, and Ayame appear there in front of Dartz, who has gained an evil sly smile.

Dartz asks, with an evil sly smile, "How did it go, my friends?"

Koga replies, sounding like a certain Orichalcos controlled half-dog demon, "It went well sir!" Soon after, in a puff of smoke, 'Koga' is replaced with Taigoku, 'Zera' with Sestuna, and 'Ayame' with Kasa. Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "But then again, I'm not surprised! Kagome has always had limited senses!"

Sestuna asks, in a dark cold curious tone, "Sir, what about Ranma? Wouldn't he want training to fight against those rotten traitors?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "You do have a point, Melody. However, when we make our move, we'll have Mister Saotome over here for his training to be a fighter of the Orichalcos."

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! However, we need to keep those fools with Ranma occupied while believing that he's still on their side."

Dartz says, with an evil sly tone, "That's right and I seem to have a plan ready for that, my dear."

Taigoku asks, curiously, "What's that, sir!" Soon after, Dartz tells the half-dog demons his plans which could prove trouble for our heroes and heroines and the SOL members as well as Sartorius…


	95. Coming of Spirit Detectives and The Frog

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: Hi it's me! Just to let you know that I'm adding my own OC, Keisuke Himura as well as the OC of Gallantmon of the Hazard, Danielle Hansford, and the OCs of Drachegirl14, Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart. I'd like to thank them for letting me use them in this story. Plus, I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter, including the two against one duel with Princess Rose against Jaden Yuki and Keiko Yukimura and what happens next.

**Chapter 95: Coming of Spirit Detectives and The Frog Princess**

(**Back to the headquarters of the Orichalcos; shortly after we last left them**)

Assembled together in the headquarters of the Orichalcos, Dartz's newest warriors, 'former' friends to our heroes and heroines, are listening to their 'Master' as he finishes telling them of his plan.

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "That's excellent, Master Dartz."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you approve, Inuyasha."

Nodoka says, with an evil sly grin, "I believe that my son will love this plan to you have made for him."

Dartz says, with an evil grin, "I'm sure that he will. However, there is something that your son has to do while he is spying on those that are against the Society of Light."

Nodoka asks, curiously, "What is that sir?"

Dartz tells her in reply, "He needs to keep a wary eye on Keiko Yukimura. Out of all the 'Chosen Duelists', she is one of the most powerful. If your son faced her in a duel, even with the Orichalcos helping him, the battle would be difficult, but she would defeat him all the same."

The Orichalcos warriors gasp in shock and Melody yells out, with a stunned tone, "No way! She is that strong?!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "And getting stronger. You see, she is among the strongest of the 'Chosen Duelists' for more than her new To-zoku powers. She has ancient powers hidden within her and they are starting to awaken. You see, after you told me about what you saw, I believe that it was a vision."

Holly asks, curiously, "A vision of what, sir?"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "A vision of Keiko Yukimura's ancient heritage. I believe that she has ties to Ancient Egypt and the Shadow Games especially to Pharaoh Atem."

Tai says, stunned, "Her?! No way!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Don't underestimate anyone, my young friend. Power can come from the most unlikely of sources and Jaden Yuki, her brother, is an example. Your 'former' ally, Daisuke Motomiya, is another since he is a 'Chosen Duelists' as well."

Light asks, curiously, "But Master, what about that dragon that they saw?"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "There is only one dragon in the world that I know. It is one of the five dragons that can only call upon by the 'Signers': Black Rose Dragon, the Dragon of Destruction and Rebirth."

The Orichalcos warriors give another set of shocked gasp and Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "Wait! Are you saying that Keiko Yukimura is a 'Chosen Duelist' AND one of those 'Signers' that you told us about?"

Dartz says, with a nod, "It is possible. But we need to make sure. You need to look for the 'Dragon's Birthmark' also known as the 'Mark of the Dragon'. The Crimson Dragon, after the battle with the evil demons, had its power divided into five parts: The head of the Crimson Dragon, the wings, the front and rear claws, and the tail. The power was sealed away in five people known as 'Signers' into marks known as 'Dragon Birthmarks' AKA the 'Marks of the Dragon' which represent those parts of the Crimson Dragon. Each 'Signer' was chosen by one of the Five Dragons to weld in battle against evil. Black Rose Dragon is one of the Five Dragons and if you saw that monster behind Miss Yukimura, she might be one of the 'Signers'."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Then we should capture her soul right away!"

Dartz says, shaking his head, "No, my friend. We are not sure about this and plus, if you return quickly, they will be on guard and this time, even with their powers, they might find a way to beat you. If any of you face Keiko Yukimura at this time, she could very well beat you since she will be ready. Plus, in order for us to know if she is a 'Signer' as well as a 'Chosen Duelist' we will need to awaken her powers as 'Signer'."

Holly asks Dartz, "But Master Dartz, won't that be dangerous since that will make Keiko Yukimura even stronger?"

Dartz tells Holly, with a nod, "True. But I am confident that by then you will be more than powerful enough to defeat her. You see, the only ways to defeat a 'Signer' is with another 'Signer' or someone that's equal to them in power. And since you and your siblings are the three 'Chosen Hanyous', if your powers develop well enough, you will be more than a match for her."

Melody yells out, with a dark cold excited tone, "Well, then what are we waiting for?! Let's get started!"

Dartz tells Melody, with an evil sly grin, "I like your spirit, Melody." Dartz tells Nodoka, with a dark cold serious tone, "Miss Saotome, inform your son of his mission."

Nodoka says, with a bow, "It will be done, Master Dartz."

Dartz tells them, with an evil sly grin, "Soon, my friends, we shall reveal ourselves to the world. And when we do so, the world shall be purged of all humans, Digimon, and demons and paradise shall be renewed!" The Orichalcos warriors give excited cheers and dark cold excited grins at Dartz's words.

(**Rejoining our heroes and heroines; Sometime thereafter**)

Inside Chazz's redesigned room, before he joined the Society of Light, we find our heroes and heroines along with Jesse Anderson, the remaining Leaf Village ninjas, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Guy, Hiashi, and Jiraiya, the Odaiba Digidestined's Digimon partners, and Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies as well as Zera, Sesshomaru, and his followers, Jaken and Rin assembled there with most them giving distraught looks on their faces, with Lee recovering from the Orichalcos controlled Naruto's **Rasengan**.

Lee says, in a distraught tone, "I cannot believe that Naruto of all people would turn on us like this!"

Guy says, in a rare solemn tone, "I couldn't believe it either, Lee!"

Tyson says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, imagine how Sayu will feel when she finds out after leaving the Society of Light that Light, her own brother, is Kira."

Jaden says, plainly, "No joke, bro! How are we going to break it to her!?"

Mimi says, in a solemn tone, "Not to mention Kari too! It'll break her heart to find out that Tai and Agumon as WarGreymon has destroyed a quarter of the Digital World, just to capture a few Digimon to make some Bio Hybrid Digimon."

Jun says, with a snort while glaring at Sora and Matt, "Well, you have two people to blame for this!"

Izzy yells out, scolding, "Jun!"

Davis says, in an angered and serious tone, "Sorry, Izzy, but after what they did to Tai, he has every right to be angry, not to mention what Matt did to my sister is unforgivable!"

Joe yells out, seriously, "But it wasn't their faults…"

Matt says, in a solemn tone, "No Joe, Davis and Jun are right."

Sora says, solemnly, "Yeah, if I hadn't gotten my emotions to get the better of me, then Tai would still be here and all those Digimon will still be here."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "However, it gets worse, it seems that in most parts in the world, it seems that Dartz got Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Izayoi, Light, and Naruto to perform their 'duties' like stealing the souls of the famous fighters, like Kibano, even souls of any thug, rapist, or any other criminal. The criminals believe that Kira has come back with vengeance."

Hikari yells out, shocked, "Kibano was taken away!"

Koenma nods his head and he replies, "By Holly's hands none the less."

Genki says, solemnly, "Oh my god…"

Shippo says, in a solemn tone, "Now, Inuyasha and Melody are acting as if they were full demons."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "If Kagome found out about all this, it'll just break her heart into pieces."

Zera says, in a snort, "Not like it matters! It's her fault that Inuyasha and my sisters are under that Dartz's control!"

Sango says, scolding, "Zera!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Sango, but I have to say this! Ever since I met that little miko, I knew that she'll just lead my brother into disaster and I was right! She's too mentality weak is her problem! Let's not forget how she idiotically destroyed the Shikon Jewel, which led the deaths of innocent people by Naraku's hands!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "But we don't blame Kagome for that! She had no idea what would happened!"

Zera yells out, seriously, "Well, that girl isn't worthy of being the guardian of the Shikon Jewel if she's accident prone! In fact, I have half the mind to go and steal if from her right this second before she does anymore damage than she already has!"

Miroku tells Zera, pleadingly, "Zera, please be reasonable!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Sorry, but I've given that girl too many chances and she's blown them up!"

Jaden yells out, strongly, "Stop this! This isn't a time to be fighting among ourselves!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Jaden's right! We've got enough betrayal and abandonment on our plate."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "However, with Inuyasha's and his sisters' powers increasing in a rapid rate it's going to be a problem to save them from the Orichalcos. The only few people around here that could match up to their strengths are Hikari, Kira, and Keiko at the moment, but we'd need more to gain the advantage over them in order to save them. Hopefully, Genki's spirit detective team, Keisuke, Danielle, Takara, Rika, Eri, Nyoko, and Melissa could be the salvation we need."

Genki tells Koenma, in a sly tone, "Not to worry, Pacifier Breath! With them, what could go wrong!?"

Koenma says, in a sly tone, "That's the same thing that Yusuke and Davis say before things go wrong."

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Cologne thinks in her mind, worriedly while looking at Ranma, "Those Orichalcos guys that were here could be the ones that Ranma is working with. Ranma is under this Dartz man's spell without the others knowing it. I've got to warn the others about this otherwise their souls will be in great jeopardy. However, if I say anything then Ranma will guarantee that I'll never see my dear great-granddaughter ever again! How could I warn the others about this before it's too late without jeopardizing Shampoo's soul."

Tyson asks, curiously, "Hey, I've got a question to ask! It's concerning that Shampoo girl! She has been under that coma for sometime as well as that Tyku creep."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "I've been wondering that myself! Miss Fontaine couldn't find anything wrong with them."

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I'll give you one guess who!"_

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong! I had nothing to do with Shampoo's condition!"**_

Keiko says, in a serious tone, _**"Yeah right! You did something to Shampoo like you did with that asshole, Tyku! What did you do!?"**_

The 'Supreme Princess' says, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"I'm telling you! I had nothing to do with it! I only place Tyku to a coma as a payback for what he did. Remember, I'm the result of your anger, rage, and hatred."**_

Keiko says, nastily, _**"Whatever! I'll keep an eye on you!"**_

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "It seems that we got two problems on our plate if we count the Society of Light!"

Mina says, in a dark serious tone, "That's something that needs to be taken care of."

Joe says, in a curious tone, "You and Kino are half demons called the Da-jinn, right?"

Kino replies, "Yes, you see, we're at the service our To-zoku princess that has infused with Lady Keiko here. We also harbor the hatred and disgust towards Sartorius, the avatar of the impure light that has taken over your friends, family, and loved ones. We fear that if the problem isn't resolved, then the world will be in great danger."

Davis asks Jesse, "Jesse, you knew about this case didn't you?"

Jesse replies, with a nod, "That's right! That's the reason I was gone so much! You see, I had to report everything to my friends that involved with the Sartorius case."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry! We'll stop Sartorius and his Society of Light from succeeding, not to mention Dartz and the Orichalcos!"

Hassleberry says, in a sly tone, "What about me, Sarge!? I'll always be by your side!"

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, "Yeah, but I'll be at Jaden's side even more!"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "But I'll be there even more!"

Syrus yells out, "Oh yeah! I'll be there ten times more!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Then, I'll be there one thousand times more!" Soon after, Syrus and Hassleberry starts on their usual 'best friend' fight.

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Oh brother! Here we go again!"

Mia says, drolly, "You'd think they'd just give it a rest."

Davis looks at L, who was sitting on a chair with his feet on the chair in a couching position, and he asks, curiously, "So, you knew that Light was Kira and you did nothing about it."

L replies, in a serious tone, "I needed to confirm it. You see, Light Yagami had easily evaded every possible trap that I've set to prove that he was Kira. When I found out about the Death Note, I figured out that there's more than one Death Note out there. I'll admit Light might have outsmarted me, but I had Mello and Near to pick up the slack to catch Kira. I fear that since Light has gotten rid of Mello and Near that he'll be unstoppable to stop. In fact, I figured out that Light had an accomplice, which was a second Kira."

Keiko says, perplexed, "A second Kira?"

L replies, in a serious tone, "That's right. This person was Misa Amane." Most of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock at this and Ryoko exclaims, surprised, "Misa Amane was the second Kira!"

Shippo asks, curiously, "Someone you know?"

Mia says, in a plain tone, "Misa Amane is a famous singer, actress, and model! I mean most of the girls from my old school are dying to have her figure."

Mimi says, in a solemn tone, "However, these days she's less heard about. Some people say that she almost tried to commit suicide a month ago."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right. You see, after Light Yagami received his Death Note, Misa Amane attacked by a stalker but the stalker was killed by a Shinigami who harbored feelings for her, in result was his downfall."

Davis says, perplexed, "Shinigami?"

Koenma takes out a thin black book which read 'Death Note' on the front in Algerian font, which Kurama and Hiei gasp in shock at this and Kurama says, in a surprised tone, "That's it! That's the Death Note!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Death Note! You mean that weird book Light used when he was Kira!"

Shippo yells out, fearfully, "You mean that's THE Death Note!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I've heard stories about it, but I didn't know that it was true."

Koga says, in a plain tone, "Same here! Whoever writes a human's name on it, which will result the human that has his or her name written on it dies."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I can't believe such a dangerous thing would enter the real world."

Genki yells at Koenma, annoyed, "Hey Koenma, what's the deal bringing that book here!?"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, it wrapped my friend, Light's, mind!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I know your feelings about this book and I'm not going to make all of you to use it. I just want you to touch it and that will be it."

TK asks, curiously, "But why?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "You'll see." Soon after, everyone touches the Death Note and soon after, Ryuk comes by Koenma for everyone to see, which results many yelps in fear and shock and Syrus and Hassleberry hugging each other, along with Ryoko and Mia as well.

Hassleberry yells out, fearfully, "Sam Hill! What in tarnation is that!?"

Syrus says, in a fearful tone, "I don't know!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "This is Ryuk, the owner of the Death Note and the one that gave Light the Death Note."

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"That's Ryuk! The one that betrayed Light!"_

Davis says, in a sneer, "So, he's the asshole who corrupted Light's mind with that damned Death Note!"

Koenma tells Davis, "Davis, easy!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "What the hell should I? That's the creep that gave Light that Death Note! If it hadn't been for him, then Light would have a better life!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "I agree with Davis, here! Why did you give Light that Death Note!?"

Ryuk replies, in a plain tone, "Actually, I just dropped it. I didn't choose to give the Death Note to Light, I just dropped on the ground, the reason why was that I was just was bored."

Davis yells out, angrily, "You were bored! Because of you, many humans were killed and made my friend's life miserable!"

Ryuk says, plainly, "Listen, I don't get much excitement in the Shinigami realm, so I deliberately dropped a second Death Note in the human realm for someone to find, hoping to amuse myself. He deliberately writes the instructions on the front page in English, which I assumed to be the most popular language in the human realm, so people would understand its purpose."

Keiko says, in an angered and serious tone, "That was a careless mistake! Suppose someone with ill intentions got his or her hands on it, then the world would have been in total chaos!"

L tells Ryuk, seriously, "I'd have to agree with the girl, here! Sure Light may have had good intentions with an ill-mannered tactic, but I didn't think that he would use that Death Note to kill every last human on the planet for his amusement!"

Davis asks Koenma, seriously, "Koenma, is it such a good idea to bring that Death Note and this demon here?"

Ryuk says, in a serious tone, "I'm a Shinigami, kid! As for the statement that Keiko made about 'my mistake', I'm a Shinigami, so I don't feel the same way that you humans have about my business."

Koenma says, plainly, "The Death Note will not be used while in this world, since it's placed a barrier that will give a painful shock to it! That would include Shinigamis like Ryuk!"

Ryuk yells out, shocked, "What!? Then, what was the point of me even coming here!?"

Koenma says, with a sly tone, "Because we may need your help and plus, if you help then…" Koenma then gets out a huge basket of ripe and ample red apples, which made Ryuk's mouth water with saliva and Koenma says, slyly, "…these apples will be all yours, after the mission and if you're on your best behavior!"

Ryuk says, hungrily, "Oh man! You're killin' me here!"

Koenma asks, with a sly tone, "So, do we have a deal?"

Ryuk says, seriously, "Yeah sure!" Koenma then gives one of the apples to Ryuk and the black Shinigami takes multiple bites on the apple, savoring each bite.

Ryoko says, amazed, "He must really love apples that much."

When he was finished, Ryuk tosses the apple core away to a nearby trash can and he says, "I love apples, especially ones from the human world! They're so juicy and sweet! They're like cigarettes and alcohol for Shinigamis, and if I go for too long without eating them, then I'd end up twisting myself up like a pretzel and doing handstands."

Koenma tells everyone, seriously, "Also, I'm going to tell you all that Misa Amane, Yugi and his friends will be also coming to Duel Academy as teachers in the near future with Misa coming tomorrow as a part of the faculty of Duel Academy."

Mimi exclaims, stunned, "No way! Misa-Misa's coming here to Duel Academy!"

Hikari yells out, shocked, "No way! Yugi's coming!"

Hassleberry says, stunned, "Yugi Muto as in the King of Games!"

Kira says, with a sigh, "Yeah and plus, this new may shock a few of you, but we have to tell you. However, you must promise not to tell you all this! Not a single word that I tell you leaves this room!"

Sora says, plainly, "Yeah sure…"

Mimi says, "No problem!"

Karin says, in a plain tone, "Yugi Muto is mine, Kira, Hikari, Yusuke, and Kagome's cousin."

There were many shocks and amazements and Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Master Dartz already told me that and it shouldn't be a surprise to me."_

Mindy says, stunned, "You guys are related to Yugi!"

Hikari says, with a sigh, "That's right and the reason why we didn't tell you earlier is that we didn't want any special treatment from you guys."

Joe says, in a plain tone, "Well, that's understandable."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "With this new piece of news, I'm sure that the Society of Light already knows about it, since they have Yusuke and Kagome in their ranks."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Kai's right! It's imperative that we can't allow them to take the King of Games!"

Kakashi says, seriously, "That's right! Yugi Muto is the world champion duelist and he has great influence as well as Misa Amane. If this Sartorius character gets control either one of them, he could use him to spread his evil outside of Academy Island!"

Kira says, in a strong tone, "Like hell that's going to happen! Those Society Jerks aren't getting anywhere near my cousin!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "We hold the advantage since Keiko, Kira, and I have Super S-class!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Plus, I've got my Demonic Priestess Magic in case that miko is there and tries something."

Miroku tells Zera, pleadingly, "Zera, please, don't do anything rash to Kagome! It wasn't her fault that this happened!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I'll wait until she's freed then I'll give her a piece of my mind."

Shippo says, fearfully, "I really hate the sound of that."

Kira whispers to Hikari, seriously, "We might need to keep an eye on her when Kagome comes back to us."

Hikari whispers, seriously, "Right."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "We need to the Orichalcos's and the Society of Light's plans and the only way we can do that is we become part of Duel Academy. Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba will become students while Kakashi, Guy, and Hiashi become administers, teachers, and supervisors."

Kiba then asks, "I love where you are going with this and all, but how are you going to make us get into Duel Academy?"

Koenma tells Kiba in reply, "You just leave that to Lady Tsunade, Botan and me. Did you bring your dueling decks as we have asked?" Kiba, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru got out their dueling decks in a pouch and Ino says, with a sly tone, "Check!"

Tsunade tells everyone, "Okay, leave the transfer to Duel Academy to Luna, Atriums, and me and the rest of you keep up your dueling skills."

(**Next morning; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

In the late morning hours of that very same day, we find a large luxury type boat letting out a few new students and a certain group of new students, which were six females and one male.

The first was a seventeen year old male with black hair in an undercut style, dark blue piercing eyes, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform with a black shirt underneath the trench coat and jeans. He also has a dueling pouch for his dueling deck attached to his belt. This young man has a facial expressionless similar to Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Seto Kaiba, Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, Koji Minamoto from Digimon Frontier, Ryoga from the Prince of Tennis, Paul from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Vegeta from Dragonball Z/GT, and Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing.

Besides the male was a teenage girl of sixteen years of age with mysterious long wavy mid-waist that's ice-blue in color, she has aqua-marine blue eyes, a light almost crystal clear pink lipstick on her lips, ice-blue colored jewels in the shape of icicles attached to her ears as earrings, she is wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform that displays her own sexy and seductive figure.

The first female was sixteen year old with long black hair that goes down to her waist behind her back that waves in the sweet salty sea breeze, she has one green eye and one blue eye, her skin was tanner than a super-model's tan, and she was quite beautiful looking. She was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with a dark blue shirt underneath and jeans, with yellow sneakers on her feet. She had a book bag over her back with another duffle bag with a strap over her left shoulder.

The second was another 16 year old girl with blood colored hair cut into a spiked pixie style, giving her a kind of punk look, she had dark brown eyes that caused a drowning feeling if one stared into them for far too long, and her skin was paler than a baby sea horse. She also had a backpack on her back and a duffle bag with a strap over her right shoulder along with her Ra Yellow uniform had bit cut slightly showing off a bit of her well-toned mid-drift.

The first teenage girl is 17 years old with dark brown with slight reddish under tone hair that falls just under her shoulder blades and is naturally wavy, dark brown eyes that are almost black, she was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform that displays her sexy and seductive feminine figure.

The second teenage girl is 16 years old, she has loose curly and wavy black hair her eyes are unusual with one being fiery green and the other being gold like Hassleberry's eye when he goes feral, the pupils looks exactly like the dinosaur-like 'slits' that are formed when Hassleberry's dinosaur DNA comes in, she is about one inch taller than that of the fifteen year old girl with the blood colored hair, she is wearing a Ra Yellow uniform with a green shirt, black soft yoga pants, and yellow tennis shoes. She has an expression that's similar to the number one former hyperactivate ninja of the Leaf Village with an excited look on her face.

The third and final teenage girl is 17 years old, she has pale blond hair that so pale that it looks it is almost white, her hair is long, reaching her waist, flowing down her back, her eyes are grey in color, her skin color is china white, but it glows with an ethereal beauty, she is about as tall as Hinata in height, she has a Ra Yellow blaze with a white t-shirt, jeans, and yellow tennis shoes. She has a kind and gentle look that's soft and pure.

The 16 year old girl with the loose curly black hair yells out, excitedly, "Oh man! I can't believe that we're here! Duel Academy!"

The 16 year old male says, in an icy and serious tone, "Yes, however, Nyoko, we're not here to play! Remember, we're at war with this 'Society of Light'."

Nyoko says, with a pout, "Geez, Keisuke! You're such a downer!"

The girl with the ice-blue hair says, with a logical tone, "Keisuke's right, Nyoko! Judging what Koenma told us, this Sartorius is looking for the Chosen Ones, the 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Duelists', people that can defy destiny. The 'Chosen Duelists' will be at the following our fellow spirit detective, Genki Sakura, Catherine Maxwell, Kagome Higurashi AKA the 'Sick Girl' and reincarnation of Kikyo, Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High and former spirit detective, along with his sisters, Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke's elder twin sister and Kira Urameshi, Yusuke and Hikari's long lost younger twin sister, reunited for a year, Kelly Storm, who's the younger sister of Raven Storm, who died in a motorcycle accident for nearly two years, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan, Sayu Yagami, younger sister to Light Yagami, also known as 'second L' and 'Kira', the criminal killer. Ranma Saotome, heir to the Everything Goes For Martial Arts, Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari, formerly called the Bladebreakers and the famous Beybladers around, Jaden Yuki, one of Duel Academy's best students, Keiko Yukimura, Jaden's long lost older twin sister and thanks to Sartorius's actions, Yusuke's 'former' girlfriend, and the Digidestined and our other fellow spirit detectives, Davis Motomiya and TK Takashi. The 'Chosen Hanyous', Inuyasha, the half-dog demon that Kagome fell in love with, Melody, Inuyasha's older twin sister and hater of all priestesses, and Holly, Inuyasha and Melody's long lost younger twin sister, who's friends with Genki, since their adventures in the Monster Rancher world. However, from what Koenma told us, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly are brainwashed by Sartorius for a year and Inuyasha and his sisters are controlled by an evil madman just as worse as Sartorius, Dartz as well as Light Yagami."

Keisuke says, in a plain tone, "You're right, Danielle! Personally, for a fool like Genki, I'm not too surprised he has that power. However, if what Koenma told us about Light Yagami being in the league with Dartz is true then we've got bigger problems, since Light is Kira."

The 17 year old girl says, in a serious tone, "Let's just hope that Kira doesn't come to our school and starts to kill everyone in case."

The blonde haired teen tells the 17 year old girl, "Don't worry, Erin! From what Koenma told us, Light Yagami no longer has that weird Death Note notebook."

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "However, thanks to Dartz, Light Yagami has a notebook worse than the Death Note called the Orichalcos Book, Melissa. Instead of killing people, when Light writes a name on the book that person's soul is taken away from them and fed to some overgrown lizard called the Great Leviathan."

Nyoko yells out, while rolling her eyes, "Again with the downing part, Keisuke! You really need to lighten up! Seriously!"

Keisuke tells Nyoko, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh you mean being fool like you and Genki then, I'd take the chances of staying the way I am."

The black haired 16-year-old tells Keisuke and Nyoko, seriously, "Now come on, you two! This isn't the time to be arguing!"

The blood colored haired girl says, in a serious tone, "Takara's right! No knock it off, already!"

Keisuke says, in a snort, "Fine, whatever, Rika."

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Excuse me!" The group turns to see a young woman walking towards them. This young woman has blonde hair with bangs covering all of her forehead and reach mid-way of her back with pieces of them were in pigtails, with light brown eyes, and she was wearing a purple version of a female Obelisk Blue uniform that perfectly fit her own sexy and seductive figure, while having a facial expression that had innocence.

Nyoko yells out, excitedly, "Whoa! You're Misa Amane!"

The young woman, Misa, says, with a kind smile, "That's right! But please keep it down! I don't want others to find out who I am?"

Melissa says, with a kind smile, "Sure thing, Miss Amane."

Takara says, with a kind tone, "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Takara Silvermist O'Riley, nice to meet you."

Misa says, amazed, "Wait a minute! I've heard about you! You are the top students from the American branch of Duel Academy's world-wide school network!"

Takara replies, with a smile, "Wow! I didn't know that I was famous!"

Misa tells Takara, while pointing at Rika with a smile, "You and other girl known Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Takara. You are the best female duelists in the whole of North American continent."

Rika says, with a smile, "Well, I didn't know that we had built such reputations. I'm Rika."

Misa then says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, we wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the rumors at Duel Academy."

Rika says, in a plain tone, "Nothing out of the usual." Rika thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's her! Misa Amane, also known as the 'second Kira', the one that had the Shinigami eyes, and played as Light Yagami's girlfriend, while the two of them played as Kira."_

Keisuke asks Misa, curiously, "Are you planning on being a teacher here?"

Misa replies, with a smile, "Yeah! I'm a part of Duel Academy's faculty as well."

Takara says, in a plain tone, "I hope that we'll see you around campus."

Misa says, with a smile, "Same here."

(**Later that morning; Inside of the main building of Duel Academy**)

During the first class in the morning inside one of the classroom of Duel Academy, we find Dr. Crowler, the temporary chancellor of the school, standing in front of Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and White clad students in five to six rows with Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Jesse, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Ryoko, Mia, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Jordan, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Karin, Tiara, Genryu, Davis, TK, Cody, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ranma, Genki, and Izumi in the third row looks down towards him, as he has a microphone in his hand.

Crowler calls out, through the microphone, "Settle down, students! I have very important news today! Today, we have a group new students and teachers and administers joining our staff! Now, first, I would like to introduce...!" He then stops as Takara, Rika, Keisuke, Nyoko, Melissa, Erin, Danielle, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru with Ino wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Shikamaru wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, and Kiba wearing a Ra Yellow uniform.

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata gasp in shock and Tenten says, shocked, "That's Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba!"

Sakura asks, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but what are they doing here!?"

Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, we could need them to join us!"

Crowler tells the students through the microphone, "Now, give a warm Duel Academy welcome to Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart from the American branch of Duel Academy, Keisuke Himura, son of the late Sosuke Himura of Himura Enterprise and Ari Himura, a famous actress, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Naru from the village Hidden in the Leaves!

Yusuke asks the SOL controlled Kunoichi, in a cold serious tone, "Wait! They're ninjas from your village!"

Sakura replies, with a nod, "Yeah, which is why we need to get to them before the nonbelievers do."

Crowler then shouts out, "Finally, it is time to bring in the newest members of our facility!" Soon after, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in front with Kakashi, Hiashi, Guy, wearing black formal teacher's outfits, with Kakashi's mask still covering his mouth.

Soon after, the SOL controlled kunoichis yelps in shock, "Lady Hokage!"

Sakura says, in a shocked tone, "Kakashi-sensei! Jiraiya-sensei!

Hinata says, in a stunned tone, "Guy-sensei! Father!"

Kakashi looks at Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It is just like the others told us in their messages sent by the ninja carrier pigeons that I taught them to summon in case of emergency! Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata have been brainwashed by this man, Sartorius, is members of his Society of Light! And I don't like the looks of this guy! I can feel some kind of great evil power inside of him and I have to admit, this evil chakra within him makes me greatly nervous! If it can take over the minds of a girl like Sakura, who was trained to handle genjutsu, who knows what it is capable of."_

Hiashi looks at Hinata and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Is as I feared!? Hinata is under the control of this Sartorius madman and I fear that our Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan, will be used for his evil."_

Crowler tells everyone, "Mister Kakashi Hakate will be the new head of the Slifer Red dorm since the loss of our beloved Professor Banner, Mister Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga's father and Neji Hyuga's uncle, will be leading our brand new Duel Arts classes, a new set of class which will teach the skills, artistry, and history of the creation of Duel Monsters cards among other things, Mister Mighty Guy will be assisting our Miss Fonda Fontaine and Miss Jun Motomiya in the gymnastic class, and finally, Lady Tsunade is only her on business."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Just then, Misa Amane enters the room and Sayu yelps in shock, saying, "Misa! What she doing here!?"

Kelly says, in a surprised tone, "You mean Misa Amane, the second Kira! The one with the Shinigami Eyes!"

Sayu says, with a nod, "That's right! I don't get on why she's here!" Sayu then says, in a cold serious tone, "However, we need to ensure that she's brought to the Light."

Misa tells Crowler, with an embarrassed smile, "Sorry, I had to take care of some business!"

Crowler says, plainly, "I understand!" Crowler calls out, "Now, my students, we have a treat for you! As of right now, assistant art teacher to Miss Sora Takenouchi is this fine young lady Misa Amane!" There were many gasps in shock and surprise for Misa. Crowler tells everyone, "Now, settle down! I would expect all of you to treat them with respect and dignity as all teachers and facility should be treated."

(**Later that afternoon; Somewhere on the ground of Academy Island**)

After our heroes and heroines get through their important classes for the day, we find Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Ryoko, Mia, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Jordan, Tyson, Kai, Daichi, Kenny, Karin, Genryu, Tiara, Davis, TK, Cody, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Ranma, Genki, and Izumi slightly inside of the forest in Duel Academy Island.

Mia exclaims, excitedly, "This is so cool! Misa Amane herself is here in Duel Academy!"

Ryoko nods his head and states, "You got that right, Misa! This is so cool!"

Mindy says, with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Wow, she is even cuter in person."

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Light told me about her! She's supposed to be naïve and dumb as a bag of nails. I'd have to ensure those white dorks don't get a hold of her, even if I have to seal her soul within the Orichalcos. In other words, we may need to either seal her soul or make her apart of us."_

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Excuse me!" Everyone gasps out in shock and turns to the source of the voice to see Misa Amane in front of them.

Mia asks Misa, "Miss Amane, what are you doing here?"

Misa replies, in a plain tone, "I came to see if there's a Jaden Yuki here."

Jaden step up and he says, "I'm him! What's up?"

Misa says, in a plain tone, "Well, as you already know I'm Misa Amane, Light Yagami's ex-girlfriend."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, Sayu told us that you and Light were dating, when he was alive."

Misa replies, with a nod, "That's right!"

Keiko tells Misa, in a serious tone, "Miss Amane, I'm have to ask you that if you happen to see a group of students were white versions of our uniform to stand clear of them."

Misa says, in a serious tone, "If you're referring to the Society of Light, then you are right that I should stay away from them. I've gotten rumors from Duel Academy students' parents, who work for me, and they're not very good." Misa says, in a solemn tone, "Actually, the reason why I'm a teacher here is that, I'd want to have my head cleared out after the death of Light." However, Mindy and Jasmine rush forward with autograph books in front of Misa.

Mindy tells Misa, "I'm a real fan of yours, Miss Amane! Can I have your autograph? My name is Mindy!"

Jasmine exclaims, pleadingly, "Please! Me, too! Make it out to Jasmine!"

Jaden, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Syrus sweatdrop at this and Syrus says, embarrassed, "Oh brother."

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "You said it solider."

Just then they see Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Ino, Ryoko, and Mia goes over with their autograph book and Ryoko says, "Hey, don't forget about me! I'm Ryoko Lyon!"

Ino says, in a begging tone, "Don't forget about me! I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

Mia says, in a pleading tone, "Same here! I'm Mia!"

Yuka says, in a begging tone, "Don't forget about me! I'm Yuka!"

Eri says, "I'm Eri!"

Ayumi exclaims, "Can you make it out to Ayumi?"

Mina, Kino, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Sasuke, Kiba, and Ranma sweatdrop at this and Hikari thinks in her mind, embarrassed, _"Oh, girls…"_

Kira says, in a low and blushing in embarrassment, "Oh, brother."

Mina tells Kira, in a low tone, "You got that right, girlfriend."

After Misa was done giving autographs to Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Ryoko, Mia, Mindy, and Jasmine, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey Genki!" Everyone turns to see Keisuke, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa walking towards them.

Genki exclaims, with a smile, "Hey guys!"

Keisuke says, with a sly smile, "It's about time we find your big head, Genki!"

Genki sends an annoyed glare at Keisuke's way and he retorts, "Can it, Keisuke!"

Keiko asks Takara and Rika, curiously, "Wait a minute! Aren't you Takara Silvermist O'Riley and Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, the top students from the American branch of Duel Academy?"

Rika says, with a sly smile, "That would be us. We transferred to the Duel Academy here in Japan since we heard that this school is the top school of all of Seto Kaiba's Duel Academies."

Takara says, with a sly grin, "Thought that we would see how we compare with the best of the best." Takara then says, with a serious tone, "Through it doesn't look so good with this Society of Light and its members. They look and sound like bad news."

Hassleberry tells Takara, with a dark serious tone, "With a capital 'T' ma'am! You had better watch out for them as we told Miss Amane, here!" Rika then continues to look at Hassleberry and for some reason, she gets a real warm feeling in her heart and she is unable to break the gaze with him.

Genryu says, in a serious tone, "No joke! They've already taken away my cousin, Sakura! I tried to get her away, but she wouldn't listen!"

Jordan tells Genryu, in a serious tone, "I hear you, Genryu-kun! I've tried to get my cousin, Alexis-onee-chan away from those people, but she wouldn't listen as well. If it wasn't for Karin and Tiara, then I'd be with them at this moment. By the way, sorry for what happened to your friend, Naruto."

Genryu says, in a solemn tone, "I know, Jordan! When I found out that it was Naruto, who attacked the Leaf Village, I was shocked and horrified that he would do such a thing."

Ino says, solemnly, "I know."

Misa asks, curiously, "Excuse me, but could someone tell me what's going on here?"

Keisuke tells Misa, in a serious tone, "Miss Amane, we know that you're the second Kira!"

Misa says, in shocked tone, "What do you mean!?"

Keisuke says, in a plain tone, "I mean that we know about a deal that you made with the Shinigami, Rem and the Shinigami eyes that you had."

Misa yells out, angrily, "What are you saying!? I'm not Kira!"

Karin takes a piece of paper that was from the Death Note, taps it onto Misa's hand as memories of what happened earlier in the past year, enter her mind. Misa gasps in shock and she says, "I remember now!"

Just then, Ryuk came into the screen and he says, with a sly tone, "Hey Misa, long time no see."

Misa yells out, excitedly, "Ryuk!" Misa runs towards Ryuk, jumps up to place her arms around his neck, hugging him, which made Ryuk get a slight red hue on his cheeks.

Rika says, stunned, "Is that the Shinigami that gave Light the Death Note!?"

As Misa drops to the ground, because Ryuk became too transparent since he gets shy of girls, touching him, Davis tells Misa, "Excuse me, Miss Amane, I'd have to tell you that Light isn't dead at least not anymore."

Misa looks at Davis and she asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?" Soon after, our heroes and heroines told Misa, along with Rika, Takara, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa, everything that has that has happened.

Misa yells out, shocked, "What!? You mean that this Dartz creep brought Light back to life!"

Genryu says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Miss Amane. This asshole is just as horrible as the leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius. He brainwashed someone that's like a brother to me and I could never forgive him for what he made Naruto do to the Leaf Village."

Erin looks around and she asks, seriously, "And speaking of the Leaf Village, weren't there supposed to be your Hokage, Sanin, and instructors here?"

Sasuke says, seriously, "That's right!? I hope that the Society of Light doesn't get a hold of them!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"I hope not! Otherwise, the Society of Light will know about the Orichalcos coming back and everything will crumble!"_ Ranma yells out, seriously, "Let's go, guys! If we get to them faster, the Society of Light will not get them!"

The others say with a nod, in unison, "Right!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines , joined by Misa Amane, along with Keisuke, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa race of to find Tsunade and the remaining Leaf Village ninja instructors.

(**Elsewhere on the island; Sometime soon after**)

In another area of Academy Island, we find Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga and Ayame from the direction of the Silfer Red Dorm to pick up the Leaf Village Hokage, Tsunade, along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hiashi, and Guy from the school.

Ayame asks Koga, curiously, "Koga, what do you think? What are our chances of saving Inuyasha and his sisters, along with Kagome and her cousin, Yusuke?"

Koga replies, with a sigh, "Well, Ayame, in the past, it will be easy to defeat those dogs, but with the powers of his Millennium Pendent and with him ascending to that Super S-class strength and him getting stronger and stronger, I'd say freeing Kagome and her cousin will be a lot easier."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "There you are, you fucking wolves!" They turn to the owner of that voice which appears to be a white-clad Kagome Higurashi, along with Yusuke Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Sayu Yagami, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Kari Kamiya, Akane Tendo, and Ukyo Kuonji walking towards them and all of them had cold angered, enraged, and crossed looks on their faces.

Shippo says, lowly, "Kagome…"

Yusuke then charges towards Koga, then bashes him hard on the face, throwing him to the ground and Ayame yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Yusuke tells Ayame, in a cold snarl, "You're turn!" Just as Yusuke was going to attack Ayame, he was pushed back by an unknown force, throwing him back to his fellow SOL members.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!" Just then, Zera appears by Ayame's side and she asks, "Are you okay?"

Ayame replies, "I'm fine."

Yusuke jumps onto his feet as he glares at Zera, coldly, and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You fucking dog, you're going to pay for this!"

Zera yells out, in a nasty tone, "Oh! You and who's army! From what I see, I see a little miko with delusions of grandeur two washed up Ma-zoku hanyous, weak ninjas, and two fighters with no talent!"

Ukyo says, in a cold snarl, "I'll show you 'no talent', poodle!"

Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "You, along with those wolves, are going to pay for attacking us last night!"

Koga jumps onto his feet and he yells out, seriously, "What do you mean!?"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't lie to us, wolf! You, Ayame, and Zera attacked us last night! The hole at our 'White Dorm' made by your damn blast is proof enough!"

Ayame yells out, seriously, "We didn't do any of the sort!"

Sango says, seriously, "That's right! They were with us the entire time!"

Catherine yells at Sango, in a cold nasty tone, "Don't lie to us, bitch! We saw those two rotten canine demons!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, while looking for Inuyasha, "Hey, cuz, I don't see that mangy mutt around."

Kagome says, in a cold snort, "That's fine! The less I see that traitorous asshole the better."

Zera places a sly smile on her lips and she says, slyly, "I see that you haven't changed at all, miko! You're still the same talentless whelp with limited senses that is known to be accident prone."

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, poodle!?"

Zera yells out, seriously, "You heard me, gaki! The problem with you is that you assume too much, which gets you into a lot of trouble, like my appearance at your 'White Dorm'. There's a few things that I can't tolerate and that's being blamed for things and furthermore, if I'd wanted to attack your friends, I'd do it alone without the help of anyone, including this pathetic wolf."

Koga growls at Zera's insult and Yusuke says, in a cold angered snarl, "I'm getting real fed up with your mouth, dog!"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "I see." Zera tells her allies, "You might want to clear the area, guys. I'm going to unleash my power."

Miroku asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Sango tells Zera, in a serious tone, "Zera, please, don't do anything rash."

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Oh I won't cause that much damage. Now leave!"

Sango says, seriously, "You promise!"

Zera says, waving her off, "Okay, whatever!" Immediately, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame run off away and Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Be careful, Yusuke! Zera is at the elite S-class demon strength which means that you'll have a real fight on your hands."

Zera says, with a sly smile with a deadly glare, "Oh believe me, miko, you have no idea!"

Kagome says, coldly, "What do you…" Kagome gasps in shock and horror as Zera's demonic aura blazes to life with more and more power.

Kagome says, stunned, "Whoa! Her aura! It's growing! She never showed this power with Naraku!"

Zera says, with a deadly serious tone, "It was because I have trained to increase my strength for far longer than you have imagined, but even through I've gained great power, the excess energy tends to cause unnecessary damage. However, with you and your cousin mouth out to me as if you're superior, leaves me with no other choice. I will unleash this power and he shall bare witness. You and your cousin brought this upon yourselves." Just then Zera's demonic aura transforms into a bright golden aura causing the ground to quake and greatly crack around her feet causing a bit of depression to form and Zera says, with a plain tone, "This is the power that I worked. This is the power of Sacred Energy. A level of power higher than human spiritual energy and demonic energy and only one that has trained for decades can harness such power."

Yusuke yells out, in pure shock, "Sacred Energy! No way! You too!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the heck?! How did this dog's energy get so high?"_

Koga says, stunned, "What the heck?! She's been holding back all this power all this time?! I can't believe it!"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, in an emotionless tone, "Indeed." Everyone turns to see Sesshomaru walking towards them and Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "Sesshomaru…"

Alexis asks Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "That's that dog's older half-brother isn't he?"

Kagome nods in reply and Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "However, when Zera got access to her Sacred Energy, her power increases further to mid Super S-class demon strength, which is superior to S-class strength."

Kagome, overhearing this, gasps in shock and she yells out, in pure horror, "Super S-class! I don't like the sound of that!" Kagome then calls out to Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, get out of there!"

Zera says, with an icy and serious tone, "Too late." Zera then uses incredible new super-speed to get to Yusuke and with one swift kick, she launches him into the air. The energy surrounding her body takes on the form of golden wings behind her back and she flies up into the sky.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Shippo says, amazed, "Zera is flying!"

Koga says, stunned and somewhat annoyed, "You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke has quickly recovered from the kick that sent him airborne and sees Zera flying towards his causing his fists to glow blue and sickly white which clashes with Zera's golden glowing fists. Soon after, the two of them have a high-speed aerial battle as Yusuke slowly falls towards the ground at increasing speed.

Zera says, plainly, "Give up, Urameshi. With my Sacred Energy, I can fly and glide unlike other demons without wings and humans. You can't fly at all."

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smirk, "Wanna bet, dog. I'll show you my Sacred Energy, increased with the power of Light." However, as Yusuke's body glows sickly white, he lets his guard down.

Zera says, with a plain tone, "Terrible mistake. One you will pay for." Zera then gathers her energy into her right hand and creates a powerful golden energy dragon blast that was fired and rams into Yusuke's chest before he can regain his guard. Soon after, Yusuke is rammed into the ground causing an explosion of dirt and dust that's sent high into the air. Kagome and the other SOL members got out of the way and Kagome glances back at where Yusuke hit the ground.

Kagome calls out, shocked, "Yusuke!" When the smoke and dust cleared, Yusuke was in the center of a deep crater in front of the middle of both sides, but he had only his white uniform somewhat torn up, small nasty burn from where the energy dragon hit him, and several multiple cuts as well as stunned for a few seconds as Zera lands on the ground.

However, Yusuke quickly regains his senses, gets to a sitting position, and he says, with a cold angered snarl as he rises to his feet slowly, "Okay, you are so…dead…dog…"

Zera says, with a sly smirk, "Get real!" Zera disappears using super-speed, while appearing by Yusuke's right side while airborne with her tail ready to strike him. Yusuke is told about how Zera can use her tail as a weapon by Kagome and he was prepared for it to come. However, Zera begins with stomping her foot onto Yusuke's upper right leg, making him yelp in pain as it broke, distracting him as Zera uses her tail to slap Yusuke's face hard, throwing him away, making him skidding around the ground. Zera jumps into the air as Yusuke lands onto his chest and Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, look out!"

However, it was too late as Zera slams her right knee to Yusuke's back hard, breaking his spine in half, making Yusuke yelp in pain as blood came from his mouth.

Kagome, Alexis, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Sakura, Ken, Akane, and Ukyo yell out horrified and in unison, "Yusuke!"

Zera's allies were horrified by this and Sango yells at Zera, angrily, "Zera!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Damn it! No matter what I do, Zera's always has to__ get one up on me! Plus, I don't see Melody anywhere near her!"_

Zera wraps her fluffy tail around the fallen Yusuke's neck, cries him up as his feet were dangling below him, and causally throws him towards Kagome's way, smashing her chest with Yusuke's right shoulder, breaking a rib, making her cough out blood, and knocks her off her feet, throwing her to the ground hard, along with Yusuke, giving her nasty scrapes and bruises.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "On who's authority, sister?!" Just then they see the group of Anko, Mighty Guy, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, and Lady Tsunade.

Ukyo yells out, stunned, "Oh, boy! Those ninja from the lands of the Shinobi!"

Anko says, seriously, "No joke, sister! Mind if you tell us what's going on?!"

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "Lady Hokage, let us explain."

Sakura replies, with a cold sly grin, "If you come with us, we can explain what we saw."

Just then another female voice calls out, darkly, "In your dreams, Billboard Brow!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines leap down from the trees with their weapons ready for battle.

Kino tells Tsunade, in a dark serious tone, "Lady Hokage, you can't go with them! Those are not your ninjas!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Yes! These are just mindless tools now for a mind-controlling freak named Sartorius!"

Hinata says, with a cold nasty tone, "So says the traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village and one of the three reasons that Naruto-kun left!" Sakura and Kakashi winch at this and even though, Hinata was brainwashed, traits of her anger towards Sakura and Kakashi were still within her.

Shikamaru thinks in his mind, seriously, _"So, the others were true! Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata are under the control of this Sartorius character and I can see it in their eyes! There is such a cold look to them! Nothing like the Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata we knew! This is becoming a major drag!"_

Tenten yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Lady Hokage, who are you going to believe?! Us or them?!"

Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "What do you think?" Tsunade went to the side of our heroes and heroines as Anko, Guy, Kakashi, Hiashi, and Jiraiya followed her to the SOL members' shock.

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're not serious!"

Anko says, in a serious tone, "Sorry, dead serious!"

Hinata calls out to Hiashi, in a cold serious tone, "Father, you're not seriously joining them!"

Hiashi says, in a serious tone, "Why would I join someone who is weak? A person's life isn't written on stone, but that person's life is made on the person."

Sayu calls out to Misa, in a cold serious tone, "Misa, you too!"

Misa looks at Sayu and she replies, in a plain tone, "Sorry, Sayu, I'm not! Besides, white isn't my color anyways!"

Mindy says, with a sly smile, "I know that feeling."

Hikari notices Yusuke's battered form, being carried by Ken and Ukyo with both of his arms were on their shoulders as Kagome was being helped up by Yolei and Kari and Hikari asks, "What happened here?"

Koga points at Zera and he replies, "Ask her?"

Keiko asks Zera, in a slightly annoyed tone, "Zera, did you do this?"

Zera replies, plainly, "He left me no choice when he was running his mouth and besides, I've got a reputation to up hold."

Kagome says, with a cold angered snarl, "We won't forget this, Zera! You will pay for this!"

Zera replies, with a deadly serious glare and tone, "It seems that what I did to your cousin wasn't enough to shut your mouth, wench! Perhaps another demonstration is in order, namely I'll just you your body as an example." Zera takes another step towards Kagome, who was taken by fear, since she knew that Yusuke was down, and the other fighters within the Society of Light are no match for Zera's might and knows the amount of damage that Zera could do to her.

Kagome says, winching in fear, "I don't have the time."

Tenten replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "But don't forget, poodle, you are dead meat!" Tenten slams a couple of smoke bombs into the ground, covering the SOL members in smoke, and when the smoke clears, the SOL members are gone.

Just then, most of our heroes and heroines glares at Zera with annoyance and Miroku says, seriously, "Zera, the first attack was another thing, but what you did to the last blow was uncalled for!"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "Seriously, what the heck is your problem!?"

Zera says, with her arms crossed in front of her, "Hey, it isn't like I killed the white Ma-zoku."

Hikari yells out, with an angered tone, "Damn well you had better not! That may not be my brother, but that's his body that white fake of Yusuke is using!"

Zera calls out, with an angered tone, "Hey! He deserved it since he was running his mouth, along with that worthless miko cousin of his, accusing me of attack her and her pity friends and allies in that 'White Dorm'. Besides, why are you sticking up for that whelps, afterall Yusuke abandoned Keiko and the idiot miko abandoned my brother for power, which is the main reason why he's under the Orichalcos's spell, and not to mention you and your sister!"

Keiko yells out, with an angered tone, "Yeah! But have you forgotten that Yusuke and Kagome aren't doing this of their own free wills?! Damn it, Zera!"

Sango tells Zera, in a serious tone, "Keiko is right, Zera. It is like you are using Kagome's brainwashing as an excuse to inflict as much physical pain as possible on her."

Karin says, seriously, "Your brother and the others are right, Zera! You can't do this whatever hatred or malice that you hold to the 'real Kagome'. Remember, I might not be stronger than you and but all of us are Kagome's friends and combined we are a lot stronger than you."

Zera states, with a nasty tone and preparing her claws, "Is that a threat, miko? I'll still have my Super S-class and I'll have no problems, putting you down!"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "You forget that Mina, Kino, Keiko, Hikari, and I have Super S-class strength too, Zera."

Hikari says, seriously, "That's right! If you go too far with my brother and cousin, then you'll get in trouble with King Emma, since there's no killing of humans by demon hands."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Give me a break! Like I said earlier, I wasn't going to kill her and besides, I didn't hurt Urameshi that much! I'm sure that medical ninja, Sakura Haruno, will fix him up in no time."

Then, most of our heroes and heroines gives a solemn sighs at this and Neji says, with a serious tone, "Now, with that argument done and over with, what is the plan for today?"

Jiraiya says, seriously, "Well, I feel that we should take this meeting somewhere else."

Kakashi says, seriously, "Agreed, Master Jiraiya. Follow us." Soon after, the group heads off back to the Slifer Red dorms in order for an explanation for what's happening.

(**At the 'White Dorm'; Sometime soon after**)

At the medical part of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies, family, and loved ones assembled they while Yusuke, who was topless, was lying on his chest as Sakura was using her medical jutsu skills to fix up Yusuke's back, which has a bright red bruise where his spine was broken by Zera's knee, and right leg. At first they thought about going to the school infirmary, but Yusuke, knowing that Tyku's unconscious form is there and wanted nothing to do with him or Keiko, decided to go here instead, plus seeing Shampoo's soulless form made Akane disgusted as well so she didn't want to see Shampoo's face, even if she's unconscious, because she's more angry with the Chinese Amazon and her great-grandmother than she has ever been with them.

Kari says, winching, "That looks painful!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "That fucking poodle! I'm taking her to the pound for this!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! I knew that Zera was strong and powerful, but I didn't know how much really. I've seen what she did to that mangy wolf, Koga, before and that was beyond gruesome."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "No joke! I heard Yusuke's spine broke when that poodle smashed her knee onto his back."

Yusuke retorts, in a cold annoyed tone, "Thanks a lot, Alexis!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, you have yourself to blame for this, Urameshi! I mean, you should know why she's called 'Zera the Destroyer' for a very good reason!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz, shut up! That dog got lucky! Last time, I'll flatten her!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, I told you so! That overgrown dog, Zera, talks a big game and she has the power to back up her words. In short, I really hate to admit this, but you don't stand a chance against her. Even if we brought your sisters into the Light, we still don't have enough power to bring Zera down."

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "I don't care! That dog goes down along with her fucking brother!" Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "However, it does feel strange though."

Yolei asks, curiously, "What is?"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Those two wolf demons, Koga and Ayame! They didn't show the amount of power they had, last night."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, that you mention it, Yusuke, I didn't sense any of the power that those traitorous wolves had last night."

Ukyo states, in a cold plain tone, "Maybe, they're suppressing it to fool us into thinking that they're weak."

Just then, Yumi appears by Yusuke's side and she says, in a cold plain tone, _"Yusuke, remember the last time that this happened when someone, who could be henging as Koga? Well, what if it's happening again just to screw with us."_

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "I hate to admit it, but Yumi may have a point. It could be those two rotten jerks, the Tucker twins, since they may have ninja training."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but there were only three guys, so those creeps may have someone posing as Zera, Koga, or Ayame, just to mess with us."

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "If that's the case, then those two will be sorry!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Anyway, I think we should work on getting duelists to target the 'Chosen Duelists' on the nonbelievers' side."

Ukyo says, in a cold plain tone, "Good idea, Alexis. However, what Kari, Max, and Kari told me about how Ranma attacked Shampoo and beat her up without remorse is starting to scare me."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I know what you mean, Ukyo. I know that Ranma thought of Shampoo as a pest, but he wouldn't think twice about attacking a girl, even when he's in his girl form."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Once we figure out it, we'll destroy it and bring Ranma into the Light."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, I'll finally make up for what I did to him and teach that rotten pervert, Ryoga, on what happens when you try to mess with me."

(**A few days after the duels with 'X' and the other 'Chosen Duelists' Pro Duelists;** **at** **the end of Hassleberry and Sartorius's duel in front of the Red dorm**)

A few days later, the SOL members got our 'Chosen Duelists' to duel and each one had won their duels. Now, we are witness the final moments of Hassleberry and Sartorius's duel with Hassleberry in control of Sartorius's Arcana Force VIII-The Strength (1800/1800), but the Sartorius used the upside down position of that monster to regain his Arcana Force VII-The Chariot (1700/1700) and his Dino Tank (ATK: 3000).

Sartorius says, "Now, feel the sting of destiny." Dino Tank destroys Arcana Force VIII-The Strength, taking 1200 of Hassleberry's life-points, and ending the duel causing Hassleberry to fall to the ground face-first while Jaden Kenny, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, Misa, Sasuke, Ranma, Tyson, Davis, and TK watch in horror.

Jaden shouts out, shocked, "Hassleberry!"

Syrus shouts out in disbelief, "No way!"

Davis yells out, horrified, "Hassleberry!" As Sartorius gets closer to Hassleberry, Ranma, Tyson, Sasuke, Naruto, Jaden, and Syrus go over to Hassleberry and Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Touch him and get a severe ass-kicking, freak!"!"

Sartorius tells Ranma, "Ah, Mister Saotome, I'm sorry to say, but he belongs to the light now." While watching this, Keiko's eyes turned sinister golden filled with anger, Hassleberry goes to a kneeling position and says, "Well, you are a great duelist…" But then Hassleberry gets to his feet, his eyes turn into dinosaur slits, and exclaims, "But I'm not joining your club anytime soon!" Sartorius is shocked to see that Hassleberry has resisted his power.

Syrus exclaims, shocked and happily, "Hassleberry, you are okay!"

Sartorius says, in disbelief, "How can this be possible? No one can resist the power of the light."

Hassleberry kneels on his right knee and says, "Well, I'm no ordinary Joe. Take a look at this scar, boys and girls." Hassleberry pulls up his left pants legs and displays a large scar on his left leg. Hassleberry then explains, "One day on a dig, a rockslide came down on me and split my leg wide open. However, the docs used a dinosaur bone that they found to fix me right up. Ever since then, I've had dino DNA inside of me. It makes me stronger than your average Joe."

Ryoko says, "You've got to be kidding."

Syrus says, "He's gotta be making this up!"

Jaden says, "No. I've seen this on a cartoon once."

Tyson says, nodding his head, "Yeah, same here."

Misa says, in a plain tone, "Me three."

Keiko tells Jaden, Misa, and Tyson, annoyed, "This is real life, you, three!"

Hassleberry's eyes transform into dinosaur-like eyes and he says, "Even through I lost, I won't be joining your club!" Sartorius turns around, gives a wide smile at this, and slowly walks away.

Davis yells out, "Awesome!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Sweet duel!"

Hassleberry yells at Sartorius, "Yeah, just walk away! Show your mug around here again and I'll determine your future!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, "You tell him."

(**The next day; within one of the classrooms within Duel Academy**)

Within one of the large classrooms in Duel Academy, we find Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Syrus, Ryoko, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Bastion, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Genki, Keisuke, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, Melissa, Davis, TK, Tiara, Karin, Genryu, Jordan, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kuwabara, and Kurama sitting together with the rest of Red, Yellow, and White clad students within the classroom.

Crowler declares through the microphone, "All right, settle down everyone! I have an important announcement to make! A new student is joining us! Now, make friends with him and play nice!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "What does he think we are in first grade?"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I know someone who is."

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah!"

Syrus yells out, angrily, "I can ignore that!"

Keisuke says, with a rare sly smile, "Well, I know someone that hasn't grown up!"

Genki yells at Keisuke, annoyed, "Hey, watch it, Keisuke!"

Crowler then calls out through the microphone, "I give you Duel Academy's newest pupil!" Our group of heroes and heroines gasp in shock as they see Sartorius walk up to the stage and Crowler says, "He will be entering as a first-year student of Obelisk Blue and he is a little older than our other first-year students. However, he is eager to learn and our evaluation team says that he has great potential!"

Kira says, in a low angered tone, "Oh hell no!"

Hikari says, in a low and angered tone, "You've got to be kidding me."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "He must really want to use Duel Academy for every evil plan that he has."

Jaden tells his friends and sister, in a low tone, "Which is why we've got to stop him here."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That asshole won't get far."

(**The next day;** **within** **the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the new 'White Dorm', we find a huge group of white students, male and female, assembled in the main hallway with Chazz and Alexis, side by side, along with Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Ray, Max, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Akane, and Ukyo behind them.

All of the white students assembled exclaim in unison, "Long live the king! Long live Sartorius!"

Chazz tells Sartorius, in a cold sly smile, "Do you like the paintjob Master? All my idea."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "In case you've forgotten, Princeton, who was the one, who helped got these dorks to see the Light."

Alexis says, coldly, "What both Chazz and Yusuke mean that you are feeling at home, sir."

Kagome tells Sartorius, in a cold and emotionless tone, "What do you think, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a smile, "It is excellent work, my dear. Mister Urameshi, Mister Princeton, and the rest of you have done an excellent job."

Chazz, Alexis, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Ray, Max, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Akane, and Ukyo bow their heads and say in unison, "Thank you, Master Sartorius."

Everyone starts to cheer and Sartorius tells them, "Please. I'm no more deserving of cheers than all of you. After all, I'm just a student in the eyes of destiny. All of us are a mere pupil waiting for hands of fate to mold our future. That time is now here." Everyone, minus Chazz, Alexis, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Ray, Max, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Akane, and Ukyo then starts to cheer out Sartorius's name.

(**Later that day;**** after ****Sartorius's arrival at the 'White Dorm'**)

Our heroes and heroines found out too late about Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Max. Now, inside of the Chancellor's Office, we find Bonaparte and Crowler surrounded in front of many white students, including Chazz, Alexis, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Ray, Max, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Akane, and Ukyo, all of them with cold and expressionless looks on their faces and wearing white uniforms as well when Sartorius comes into the room causing all those wearing white, including Yusuke, bow.

Sartorius tells them, "Pardon me, gentlemen. I had vision about this field trip."

Crowler asks, curiously, "Did it include pasta?" The white students then give the two of them deadly cold death glares that causes Crowler and Bonaparte to become nervous.

Bonaparte says, nervously, "What he meant to say was that we are open to any and all suggestions, so, continue." Crowler growls in annoyance at Bonaparte.

Sartorius then says, "I suggest…"

Crowler then says, interrupting, "A trip to Rome?"

Sakura yells at Crowler, coldly, "Hey, geek, did Master Sartorius give you permission to speak?"

Crowler tells Sakura, angrily, "Now, you see here, young lady…"

Just then, Yusuke grabs Crowler's collar and says, with a cold annoyed look in his eyes and a cold serious tone, "Do you want me to explain your destiny first-hand, Crowler?"

Crowler replies, nervously, "N-No, thank you!"

Yusuke releases Crowler and says, in a cold serious tone, "Good. Now, listen to want Master Sartorius has to say."

Kagome says, also in a cold and emotionless tone, "It also might be enlightening to you, idiots."

Bonaparte says, nervously, "Right. We will listen." Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Just shut up and let him make the choice for the field trip. We need him on our side."

Alexis says, coldly, "Good. I'm glad that you are finally listening to reason. Now, sit back and listen to what Master Sartorius has to say."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hold on! Don't we get a vote?!" The white students look towards the voice to see Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Kenny, Davis, TK, Tyson, Ranma, Nyoko, Melissa, Erin, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Jaden, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Syrus standing in front of them while Sartorius closes his eyes and gives a wide smile. Tyson looks at Max, Ray, and Hilary, who were wearing white uniforms and cold and emotionless expressions on their faces and looked at Sartorius, in anger, while Yusuke and Kagome turn their faces away from Keiko, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo disgusted with their presences with their arms crossed to their chests, which were killing them inside.

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "Get lost, dork!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold nasty tone, referring to her 'former' friends, "And take these three traitorous whores, along with the big raping bastard with you!" Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo winch at Kagome's 'cold harsh' tone.

Alexis states, coldly, "At least until you have enough sense to join us!"

Mina scuffed and says, in a dark nasty tone, "A life of being a mindless tool like you guys, don't think so." In response, Kino, Hassleberry and Syrus giggling

Kagome yells out, coldly, "What was that!?" Sartorius placed an arm to stop Kagome.

Max asks Tyson, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Have you finally decided to accept fate and join us, Tyson?"

Tyson says in reply, in a strong and determined tone, "Not on your life, Maxie!"

Ray tells Tyson, in a cold and emotionless tone, "When are you going to get it that Master Sartorius is a great man, Tyson?! Has a certain brown haired bitch that betrayed and wronged Yusuke drowned you with lies about him!?"

Keiko winches at that and Kira yells at Ray, angrily, "Hey, you watch what you say about Keiko!"

Jaden tells Sartorius, seriously, "Now on to business, what do you see if we settle the destination of the field trip fair and square in a duel, big guy!"

Keiko tells Sartorius, with a serious tone, "It would be between me and Jaden versus you."

Hikari yells at Keiko and Jaden, shocked, "Guys, have you gone crazy?!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold nasty tone, while not looking at our heroes and heroines, "Ha! I guess that they must love losing that much!"

Jaden tells Hikari, in a whisper, "Don't worry about, Kari. If it was Sartorius that started this, then beating him will end it. Plus, it'll be a start on getting back both your brother and cousin from that asshole."

Sartorius looked over his shoulder to Keiko and Jaden, "A two against one duel, interesting You two win and you to choose the location of this field trip. However, should the two of you lose our little wager, well then…" Sartorius turned around, "…promise me this, the two of you will join me in the Society of Light."

Yusuke turns to Sartorius and he yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What!? Master Sartorius, you're not serious! I have no problems with Jaden joining us, but his backstabbing sister isn't another story! The less I see of her traitorous face, the better!"

Keiko winches at this and Nyoko says, winching, "Oh harsh."

Erin tells Nyoko, in a plain tone, "Well, Sartorius made Yusuke hate Keiko through lies and deceit, which the same with Kagome and her friends from this time and the Feudal Era."

Sartorius tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel, Mister Urameshi, but Miss Yukimura could be either on our side or against us."

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Fine, if she's on our side, I want her out of my life!"

Just then, the 'Supreme Princess's' voice yells out from Keiko's mind, in a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"That's it! Let me out of here! I'm going to shut that white rat up now!"**_

Keiko yells out, in a serious tone, _**"You're not getting your way here! Besides, once this done, Sartorius will release everyone, including Yusuke, from his control and keep in mind that Yusuke isn't saying these things in his free will! They may hurt, but I know that Yusuke would never say those things in the right mind."**_

Syrus tells Keiko and Jaden, worriedly, "Guys, I don't like those odds!"

Mia tells Keiko and Jaden, worriedly, "I have to agree with Truesdale here! Don't do it, guys!"

Hassleberry nods his head and says to Keiko and Jaden, "I agree with them, soldiers. Look at their clothes. They use too much bleach."

Bastion says, plainly, "Hassleberry's right!"

Jaden tells his friends, with a smile "Oh, come on, everyone. You are letting this whole brainwashing thing get to you too much."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "He's right. Especially since I won't be the one participating in this duel."

Keiko and Jaden ask in unison, surprised, "What?"

Sartorius says, in a calm tone, "You see, lades and gentlemen, as a new student here, I wish not to stand out."

Hassleberry yells out, nastily, "Then get a new haircut!" In response made Ranma, Syrus, and Hikari snicker and all of the white students, including our brainwashed heroes and heroines, glare at Hassleberry coldly.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Touché. Now, tell me will you be accepting my challenge or not? I must confess I already know your answer." Bonaparte and Crowler give Sartorius amazed and perplexed.

(**In Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

In Obelisk Arena, we find the mixture of red, yellow, and white-clad students in the stands as Jaden and Keiko stand in Obelisk Arena with duel disk with dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists.

Syrus asks, with a perplexed tone, "Okay? Where is their opponent?"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "This is nuts! Another minute and I'm going to duel them!"

Tyson asks, with a sly grin, "No offence, Hassleberry. You got your butt handed to you by Jaden. What do you think that will happen you go against his sister, who is his equal or even better?"

Hassleberry replies, nervously, "Good point."

Bastion says, with a serious glare, "I hope that it isn't a trap."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Well, I'll bet that it is."

The 'Supreme Princess' yells out, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"Where is darn opponent? In another minute, I'm going to take one of them and blast them into the next millennium."**_

Keiko yells out, with an annoyed tone, _**"You are not going to do a thing while I'm around, sister!"**_

The 'Supreme Princess' retorts, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Well, you couldn't stop me from knocking that moron, Tyku, out cold and he is going to stay out cold until I'm gone and that's not happening! Face it! I'm getting stronger and soon, all of your powers will belong to me and I'll make sure that get used correctly."**_

Keiko yells out, with an annoyed tone, _**"Why don't you keep it down there so I can concentrate in this duel?"**_

'Supreme Princess' retorts, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Ooh, touché. Well, I will for the moment, but I'll be back."**_

Jaden says, plainly, "It looks like Sartorius's mystery duelist chickened out. So much for destiny. We may as well go home."

Keiko tells Jaden, seriously, "I don't think it's that easy, Jay."

Just then a familiar female voice asks, with a cold plain tone, "Shall we start?" Jaden and Keiko look to the source of the voice to see the white-clad Alexis in front of them.

Jaden asks, surprised, "Alexis? We're dueling you?"

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Ooh, it would be perfect to see those white-clad morons look in fear as I tear her apart."**_

Keiko yells out, with a serious tone, _**"Not while I'm around!"**_

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Not me. Today, you will be dueling against her." Alexis points to one of the entrances and they see a young woman with very light brown hair, deep brown eyes, oval-shaped emerald earrings, a necklace with an oval emerald in the center around her neck, and wearing a blue royal-type dress. Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Princess Rose."

Syrus says, with a blush, "Look, guys. A princess."

Hassleberry says, with a blush, "Ten-four."

Bastion says, with a major blush, "Indeed."

Ryoko, TK, and Davis say in unison, drolly, "Oh, brother."

Kira says, with a nod, "You got that right."

Hikari says, with a sigh, "At least, we've got some sensible guys in our group."

Jasmine says, annoyed while glaring at Bastion, Tyranno, and Syrus, "Unlike some guys."

On the meanwhile, we find Jiraiya getting out a notebook and he thinks, with a perverted smile, _"How interesting. Maybe Duel Academy is a good place to start more 'research'."_ Tsunade hits him on the head and he yelps out, "Hey! What was that for?"

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "We are here to cheer our new allies on, not for your twisted 'research'. If I see you doing that here, let's just say that that it won't be pretty for you."

Jiraiya says, meekly, "Yes, ma'am." Princess Rose walks up to the stage and Alexis presents her with her duel disk in which she takes and attached it to her wrist.

When she is on the holographic dueling platform, Princess Rose tells Jaden and Keiko, "I thought that the two of you would be taller. I love the hairstyles especially the girl's hair. You must be the envy of the boys."

Keiko asks, really perplexed, "Um, thanks?"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"Oh, brother! Okay, I'm really going to take a nap! Man! They send us this duelist?! You and your better make sure not to lose to this ditz! And believe me, I can tell a ditz when I see one."**_

Keiko tells her 'other half', annoyed, _**"One of these days, I'm going to teach you the meaning of 'tact'."**_

Princess Rose tells Jaden and Keiko, "So, what? You are supposed two hot shot pros or something? Not impressed."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Nah. We're just your typical brother and sister, kid siblings with really sweet decks."

Princess Rose thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Siblings, huh? I can see with the eye and hair colors and all."_

Jaden, Keiko, and Princess Rose put their decks into their duel disks and Jaden says, with an excited tone, "Now, it is time to get your game on!" They activate their duel disks, Jaden's and Keiko's team life-points hit 8000 along with Princess Rose's own life-points, and all three of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Jaden, Keiko, and Princess Rose yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Princess Rose: 8000

Jaden and Keiko: 8000

Princess Rose draws one card from her deck and she says, "This won't take long." Princess Rose says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I'll start with TADPOLE." Just then T.A.D.P.O.L.E (0/0) comes to the field in defense mode.

Syrus says, disgusted, "Yuck!"

Nyoko asks, perplexed, "What the?"

Hassleberry says, disgusted, "Ugly!"

Princess Rose overhears this and replies, annoyed, "You should know."

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Gotcha."

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "She got you good."

Jasmine says, with a sly smile, "No joke!"

Hassleberry says, annoyed, "I should know."

Bastion says, perplexed, "Her monster has zero defense points. It is like that she is luring Jaden and Keiko to attack her."

Danielle says, with a nod, "She is. I know that monster. I used it before and if she plays it right, it will be a deadly combo."

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "It is like your turn."

Jaden says, drawing a card, "Right!" Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode!" Just then Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "And check out his special ability! For every card in your hand, we get five hundred life-points." Just then the five cards in Princess Rose's hand turns into five flowers and Air Hummingbird drinks drew out of them causing Keiko and Jaden to glow.

Tyson says, with a smile, "Nice work, Jay!"

Genki says, with a smile, "With five cards, it will be…"

Erin says, with a plain tone, "Twenty-five hundred life-points in total." Soon after, Jaden's and Keiko's life-points increase by 2500 more points.

Jaden says, with a smile, "I think that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Jaden and Keiko: 10,500

Keiko says, drawing one card, "My turn! Draw!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" Just then Volcanic Slicer (1800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Keiko says, seriously, "And now, I play its ability and it gives you five hundred points of direct damage!"

Princess Rose yells out, with a stunned tone, "You're kidding me?!" Volcanic Slicer launches a fireball directly at Princess Rose and she yelps as she loses 500 life-points. Princess Rose asks, with an annoyed tone, "Didn't your mother teach you manners?!"

Keiko says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Yes, she did. However, in a duel, all fair's in love and war and this isn't love, Princess Rose. Now, I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess spell card! This card skips yours and Jaden's next turns and comes back to my turn, which allows my monster to attack right now!"

Princess Rose yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Oh, yes way! Volcanic Slicer, attack her TADPOLE now!" Volcanic Slicer launches another fireball at T.A.D.P.O.L.E and destroys it, but since it was in defense mode, Princess Rose doesn't lose any life-points.

Princess Rose says, annoyed, "How predicable. Guess I will use his special ability." A card comes out of Princess Rose's deck and she displays another T.A.D.P.O.L.E (0/0) monster card causing her to say, "Surprise! Another cutie totally joins my hand."

In the audience, Nyoko asks, perplexed, "Cutie?"

Takara says, with a surprised tone, "This girl has some strange taste in monsters."

Jaden asks, with a sly smile, "So, what? It has no attack or defense points, so, what's the point of it?"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines look at Bastion and Tyranno asks, curiously, "What's she up to?"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Actually… I have no idea."

Tyson says, annoyed, "Just great!"

Davis asks Izzy, "What about you?"

Izzy says, shrugging, "Sorry."

Syrus asks, with a sigh, "Aren't the two of you supposed to be the brains of our group?"

Danielle says, with a serious tone, "I know exactly what she is doing and Jaden and Keiko fell right into it."

Keiko puts two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I place two cards face-down and call it a turn."

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 7500

Jaden and Keiko: 10,500

Princess Rose says, drawing a card, "Pay attention! Because here comes the whole point!" Princess Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "I play Frog Resurrection!" Princess Rose discards her T.A.D.P.O.L.E (0/0) monster card to her graveyard and she asks, "I ditch the TADPOLE in my hand and my original TADPOLE is 'Hello, I'm back!'. How is that for a spell, huh?" Just then the first T.A.D.P.O.L.E (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika asks, perplexed, "She used one monster to get the same one back?"

Bastion yells out, stunned, "Great Scott! That TADPOLE was a trap!"

Danielle says, with a nod, "Bingo!"

Princess Rose puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "So, obvious! I'm releasing him to summon my Des Frog." T.A.D.P.O.L.E vanishes from the field and Des Frog (1900/0) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Your Des what?"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "Frog, Jay."

Princess Rose says, with a nod, "Yes." Princess Rose says, as two cards come out of her deck, "I'm not done. My two friends in the grave have another trick, thanks to my Des Frog's special ability." Just then images of the two T.A.D.P.O.L.E monsters appear below Princess Rose's feet like they were in water. Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Cute, right? But they grow up so fast." As the two T.A.D.P.O.L.E monsters gain feet and arms, she asks, "Is that right my little boyfriends?"

Keiko thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Boyfriends? Okay, something isn't right this is girl!"_

Kira asks, confused, "Did she call those things 'boyfriends'?"

Tyson, Davis, and TK say in unison, shocked, "Yep!"

Genki says, with a confused tone, "Okay, something isn't right about her."

Just then Crowler and Bonaparte pop up from a row of empty seats and Crowler says, shocked, "They've got legs now!"

Bonaparte says, stunned, "And a pair of arms too!"

Our heroes and heroines look at them and Mindy asks, stunned, "Crowler?"

Bastion asks, perplexed, "Bonaparte?"

Ranma asks, with a plain tone, "What are you rejects doing here?"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "They've been here quite awhile. Some of you didn't notice." On the meanwhile, Princess Rose puts two cards on her duel disk and two more Des Frogs (1900/0 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Princess Rose says, with a blush on her cheeks and smile, "Not so little anymore, are they? When my Des Frog comes to the field, he multiplies. I get one for every little TADPOLE that I lost."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Pretty sweet combo. Just don't get warts."

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "As if. Besides, these three little green hotties aren't really frogs."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Huh? Not frogs?"

Hikari says, plainly, "I think that someone should get her a pair of glasses."

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "As if. These little guys are princes."

Keiko does an anime sweatdrop and Davis yells out, flabbergasted, "Princes?!"

Bonaparte says, with a plain tone, "Look like frogs to me."

TK says, with a plain tone, "For once, we agree on something."

Princess Rose asks, with a smile, "Oh, please. I'm so not going to buy into your little act. I know about your little secrets. The two of you can see spirits. Well, can't you see mine?"

Jaden says, nervously, "Um, sure. I see them."

Princess Rose yells out, annoyed, "Liar! I know that you are totally faking it!"

Keiko says, nervously, "Actually, we only see Duel Monster Spirits. Maybe your spirits are a different kind? So, you can see them and we can't."

Princess Rose yells out, annoyed, "No way! My spirits are very similar to the kind that you see, so, I know that you could see them. That's fine by me. Whatever!" Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Well, I know that they are real. And they are waiting for a kiss. After they are turned back, we will live happily ever after." Just then the images of three handsome young princes appear in front of Princess Rose.

Kino asks Mina, curiously, "What do you think, sis?"

Mina says, nervously, "Personally, bro, I think that this girl needs a dose of reality."

TK says, nervously, "That girl has been reading too much of the 'Frog Prince' fairytale."

Kira says, with a nod, "No joke, TK!"

(**On the meanwhile; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius within his new quarters inside of the 'White Dorm' sitting down in front of a white marble table as he shuffles his Tarot card deck.

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "This duel shall test for both Jaden and his sister." Sartorius draws one card from his Tarot card and it is found to be the Wheel of Fate Tarot card. Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Jaden. I heard that you have a gift. The ability to see the spirits of your monsters. Your sister has the same gift among other things. Miss Yukimura, your power continues to grow at incredible rate. I'm starting to feel that you are the greater 'Chosen Duelist' and you have greater gifts within you still. Well, prove it. Harness your strength and show me your gifts."

(**Back inside of Obelisk Arena; shortly thereafter**)

Back within the arena, we find Jaden and Keiko facing off against Princess Rose as everyone else looks on more intently.

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "Okay! This is just weird! Frogs?! Who in their right mind would be in love with reptile?!"

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "That girl."

Just then Princess Rose gives Syrus a deadly death glare and she yells out, really annoyed, "Hey, loser, get things right! Frogs are not lizard, they are amphibians! And besides, they aren't really frogs at all! They are princes!" Princess Rose says, with a dreamy voice, "And when they are free, I will live with them and live happily ever after."

Keiko says, nervously, "Okay…"

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "Now, come on, I know that the two of you can see them."

Jaden thinks in his mind, curiously, "Did I lose the power to see monster spirits?"

On the meanwhile, our heroes and heroines 'former' friends, loved ones, and/or allies in the SOL are looking extensively at this duel and Kagome asks Yusuke, with a cold plain tone, "What do you think Yusuke?"

Yusuke asks Chazz, with a cold plain tone, "Hey, Princeton, do you see them?"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't see squat, Yusuke."

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "Fine. I know that they are real." Princess Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "I play my Des Croaking!" Just then rainbow lights come down on the three Des Frogs and Princess Rose says, seriously, "Now, my three frogs… I mean, my three princes can destroy every card on your field leaving you totally defenseless. Just think of it this way. I'm giving your field a total makeover." The three Des Frog launches sound waves causing Keiko and Jaden to yell out as their monsters and Keiko's face-down cards, Backfire continuous trap card and Dummy Marker trap card, are destroyed.

Jaden calls out, shocked, "My Hummingbird!"

Keiko yells out, stunned while plugging her ears, "Yow! And I thought that Jay's snoring was bad!"

Jaden asks Keiko, perplexed, "Really?"

TK yells out, stunned, "Whoa! And I thought that Davis and Tyson's snoring was bad!"

Davis and Tyson yell out in unison, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone while drawing two cards, "Since you destroyed my Dummy Marker with a spell card, I get two more cards from my deck!"

Princess Rose claps her hands and she says, "So, what? You are kind of defenseless here." Princess Rose says, with a sly smile, "Bravo, boys. Now, with their defenses gone, strike the siblings directly!" Just then the three Des Frog launch sound waves at Jaden and Keiko and they yelp out as they lose 5700 life-points.

The SOL members started to chant out, "Rose! Rose! Rose!"

On the meanwhile, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, and Kelly give cold sly grins at this and Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, _"You got what you deserve."_ Just then a cold frown comes on his lips as a slight pain appears in his heart, but fades away just as quickly. However, Yusuke, Kagome, and Catherine along with everyone else with some kind of 'sense' get a 'nasty feeling' from Keiko who had her eyes covered with her left arm and they notice that Keiko's lips have twisted in a dark annoyed snarl.

Kelly asks, with a curious tone, "What's up?"

Catherine says, with a cold serious tone, "Her aura. Something is not right with her."

On the meanwhile, the 'Supreme Princess' is yelling in Keiko's mind, with a really dark cold annoyed tone, _**"Geez! You let a ditz like this hurt you and your bro! Oh, man! Do I have to do everything for you?!"**_

Keiko says, without speaking into her mind with a serious and commanding tone, "Stay out of this!" Keiko lowers her arm from her eyes to see a deadly serious glare in her eyes that surprises everyone.

Jaden asks Keiko, "Sis, are you okay?" Keiko glares at the SOL members dangerously and with such power causing them to yelp at the glare even Yusuke is taken back by the glare.

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "There is… something different about her. Something dangerous."

But then another female voice, similar to hers, with a commanding, but gentle and caring tone tells Keiko, _**"Easy, Keiko. You must take control of your emotions."**_

Keiko asks, perplexed, _**"Who are you?"**_

The 'Supreme Princess' asks, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"Yeah! Who are you? And how did you get in here?!"**_

The female voice replies, with a plain and commanding tone, _**"Just a friend to Keiko, but not the 'Supreme Princess'. But I can only come out when she has finally overcome you and she will in time. I can you greater strength, but only when the 'Supreme Princess' is finally brought under your control, Keiko. For now, however, I can give you bits of my strength through it is not raw power."**_

Keiko asks, perplexed, _**"What do you mean?"**_

The female voice replies, with a commanding, yet, kind and gentle tone, _**"You will see."**_ Immediately, a feeling of 'emotional strength' washes over Keiko with bits and pieces of a new energy starting to rise in her with the 'Supreme Princess' unable to 'access' it.

On the meanwhile, Bonaparte asks, amazed, "All this? For a few frogs?"

Crowler says, with a sly smile, "Impressive."

Syrus says, worriedly, "Jaden is in big trouble."

Davis tells Syrus, plainly, "That's quite obvious. Sy."

Tyson asks, curiously, "But how can he stop those frogs?"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Eat them'em. With some barbecue sauce."

Ranma asks, grossed out, "Are you kidding me?"

Ryoko yells out, disgusted, "Gross!"

TK says, also grossed out, "No joke!"

Bastion asks, sarcastically, "Yes! And if that should fail?"

Hassleberry says, with a plain tone, "Honey mustard."

Karin asks, curiously, "Are you for real?"

Princess Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "If you think that my boyfriends are tough now, wait until you see what's next. I play Polymerization."

Jaden says, drolly, "Just great."

Princess Rose says, with a sly smile, "Oh, boy. Do Rose a favor and perform your little merging trick?" As Princess Rose gets a fusion monster card from her Fusion deck, her three Des Frogs go into a fusion vortex, and when Princess Rose puts the fusion monster card on her duel disk, D.3.S. Frog (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Jaden says, amazed, "Whoa! Now, that's what I call a monster."

The others are sweatdrop nervously and Kira says, nervously, "I'll say!"

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Totally! I think that he is the cutest one of all. His name is D3S Frog and I'm so crushing over him."

Hikari slaps herself in the head and she says, flabbergasted, "Okay! Call Miss Fontaine! This girl has read too much of the 'Frog Prince' stories!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I don't get it! Why can't Kei and me see these spirits of hers?!"_

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Okay, it is like your turn."

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 7500

Jaden and Keiko: 4800

Jaden says, drawing one card, "Okay, my move!" Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Check it out! It's my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Just then Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Jaden says, with a smile, "And he has got a trick too! Since he is the only card on my field, I get two more cards!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck, looks over his hand, and he says, with a nod, "This should work." Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Polymerization!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) monster card to the graveyard and he says, while getting a fusion monster card from his fusion deck, "Clayman, fuse with Bubbleman to form… Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode!" Clayman appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Bubbleman, and Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900/3000) appears on the field in defense mode. Jaden says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Then I'll throw these down and take a break."

Keiko says, drawing a card, "Which brings it back to me." Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two more cards!" Keiko draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Meteor of Destruction spell card! Since you have over three thousand life-points, you lose a grand right now."

Princess Rose yells out, stunned, "You're joking!"

Keiko says, with a smile and sly, yet, commanding tone, "Sorry, but the joke is on you and here's the punch line!" Just then a flaming meteor slams into Princess Rose and she yelps out as she loses 1000 life-points. Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I call out my Charcoal Inpachi in defense mode!" Just then Charcoal Inpachi (100/2100) comes to the field in defense mode. Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I'll finish with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 6500

Jaden and Keiko: 4800

Princess Rose says, drawing a card, "Whatever. Watch this." Princess Rose puts a card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a sly smile, "You aren't the only one with a Pot of Greed, girlfriend. And it is so like my favorite. Two more cards for me." Princess Rose draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Oh, I can so play Foolish Burial! And if you and your sis are out of the loop, Jaden, it means that I can move a card from my deck to my grave." Princess Rose takes out her deck, takes a card from her deck, and after returning her deck to her duel disk, she discards her Treeborn Frog (100/100) monster card to the graveyard.

Karin asks, perplexed, "Why would she do that?"

Danielle says, with a plain tone, "Just watch Karin and you won't like it."

Princess Rose puts another card in the spell/trap slots and she says, a hologram of a spell card of a cloaked rat playing a flute appears on the field, "And now, I can play my Flute of Hammelin spell card. Now, this is where things get totally tubular! Try to keep up. Now, I choose a monster card in my grave like my Treeborn Frog and now, every other copy from all our decks goes to the grave." Just then two more cards come out of Princess Rose's deck and she discards two more Treeborn Frog (100/100 X 2) monster cards to the graveyard and she says, "Later boys. And now, for my big hunk, for every Treeborn Frog in my grave, he gains five hundred attack points and since there are three, he gains fifteen hundred for a total of four thousand attack points." D.3.S Frog's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 4000/2000!

Danielle says, with a plain tone, "That's what she was going for."

Nyoko says, nervously, "That's not good."

Hassleberry says, annoyed, "For ditz, that gall really knows how to add quickly."

Kai says, plainly, "Well, there is about to be some subtracting too."

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man! That toad is stronger than Mudballman and Inpachi!"

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "Um, it's a frog. And thanks to him, your friends are about to croak!" D.3.S Frog opens its mouth, extends its tongue, and it wraps around Mudballman.

Jaden yells out, stunned, "Hey! Let go!" Soon after, D.3.S Frog eats Mudballman and swallows him whole as he is destroyed.

Keiko thinks in her mind, nervously, _"And I thought that Jay and Yusuke had major appetites!"_

TK says, amazed, "Whoa! And I thought that Davis and Tyson eat huge amounts."

Davis and Tyson yell out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Jaden pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my trap card: Hero Signal!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be Hero Signal and Jaden says, "Thanks to this trap card, when my monster is destroyed, I can play a new one as long as it is an Elemental Hero that has four stars or less! Now, who to pick? So many to choose from! Ah! I've got it!" A card comes out of Jaden's deck and he yells out, putting it on his duel disk, "My Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" Immediately, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Princess Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "Oh, just gag me. De-Fusion will take care of him!"

Our heroes and heroines give nervous looks and Hikari yells out, stunned, "Don't tell me that she is bringing THEM back!"

Tyson says, nervously, "All right, I won't!" Immediately, D.3.S Frog separates into the three Des Frogs (1900/0) in attack mode.

Princess Rose says, with a sly smile, "My princes! They've come to my rescue!"

Many of our heroes and heroines even Avian and Inpachi give sweatdrops and Jaden asks, nervously, "Save you? From what?"

Davis says, stunned, "Oh, boy! This girl has really gone off her rocker!"

TK says, nervously, "I have to admit it, Davis, but I agree."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "If that girl really needs to be saved, she needs a doctor's help!"

Princess Rose says, drolly, "It's called drama. Just go with it." Princess Rose yells out, in a commanding tone, "Now, attack!" Immediately, all three Des Frogs leap towards Jaden and Avian.

Jaden says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Chill out! Because I play my Hero Ring trap card!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Hero Ring trap card and it transforms into a shield on Avian's right arm. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Not only does it give Avian a cool new look, it also protects him by warding off your frogs… I mean princes." The three Des Frogs slams into Avian's shield and slam back onto Princess Rose's field.

Princess Rose says, shocked, "Jeffery! Roosevelt! Percival!"

Our heroes and heroines along with Avian and Inpachi sweatdrop at this and Ranma yells out, flabbergasted, "Her frogs have names?!"

Rika asks, perplexed, "Did we enter the 'Twilight Zone' or something?"

Keiko says, drolly, "You have got to be kidding me."

On the meanwhile, Chazz thinks in his mind, with a cold plain tone, _"Something isn't right about her and I think I know exactly what!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"There is something not right about her! If she has spirits, where are they?!"_

Princess Rose thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Okay, I am so over this duel!"_ Princess Rose says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I am releasing my boyfriends to allow my Amphibian Angel to join us!" The three Des Frogs vanishes as Amphibian Angel (1400/1400), a large orange frog with wings coming out of its back, comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden says, plainly, "He isn't too big on points."

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Well, what my Amphibian Angel lacks in strength, he makes up for his special abilities. Since I got released two or more of my boyfriends, all of your spell and trap cards have to sit this one out!" Just then Jaden's Hero Shield and Keiko's face-down card, the Magic Cylinder trap card, are destroyed. Princess Rose says, with a sly smile, "Oh, yeah! I've got one more surprise: Since I released them, my boyfriends are totally party crashing!" Just then all three Des Frogs (1900/0 X 3) and D.3.S. Frog (2500/2000-4000/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, nervously, "It's a frog fest!"

Hassleberry says, with a nervous tone, "Get my bib since it is barbecue time!"

Rika asks, plainly, "Are you for real?"

Bastion says, disgusted, "Disgusting."

Davis and Tyson say in unison, disgusted, "You said it!"

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Not bad, huh? And one more thing: Since I had released at least one of my boyfriends earlier, my Amphibian Angel is totally off limits!"

Just then Chazz's voice booms with a cold serious tone, "Hold on!" Everyone looks to see Chazz, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Tenten, and Sayu assemble with Alexis behind the dueling platform. Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Step down, Rose! I'm taking over! You don't have what it takes!"

Jaden says, plainly, "Hold it! You can't butt in! This is her match with us!"

Princess Rose says, with a nod, "Yeah! That's right! Hello! Rudeness! Whatever!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Look, Rose! You lied to Master Sartorius about your abilities!"

Kagome says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "We know that you don't have the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits!"

Princess Rose says, stunned, "I can't?! But they are right here!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah, right! And Jaden Yuki is the next King of Games!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Thanks for admitting Chazz!"

Chazz gives a cold snort towards Jaden and he says, with a cold serious tone, "You can't fool us, Rose! Yusuke, Kagome, Sayu, and I can see spirits!" Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Got that? We've seen those spirits morning, noon, and night! So, I deserve to be in there and not a poser like you!" Chazz says, with a cold sly tone, "And I'll make sure that they see the Light!"

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Speak for yourself!"

Princess Rose says, pleadingly, "Hold on! I'm not lying! It's true! Just look! They're real!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "She isn't lying to us. She really believes in what she is saying."

Princess Rose says, with a plain tone, "Ever since I was a little diva, I spent my time alone. One day, I was reading the Frog Prince and my prince appeared. And soon after, the rest of my princes arrived."

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "You're insane!"

Keiko's voice booms out, with a strong and command, "That's enough!"

The SOL members move to look at Keiko with a cold glares and Chazz yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Hey, witch, did we…?!" However, the SOL members gasp in shock and become silent as they see Keiko glaring at them with a very serious glare that seems to pierce down to their very souls.

Keiko yells out, with a commanding and serious tone, "Now, you listen and listen good! I will not have you disgrace her like this! She has challenged us to an honorable duel and you dishonoring her by butting in! Your big mouths and actions are pushing me to my limits and believe me, you won't want to see me mad! She believes that her duel spirits are real and even if I can't see them, I know that she is not trying to lie. She firmly believes with her heart they are real and this may be crazy, but I will believe her."

Jaden says, with a nod, "Sis is right. Sometimes spirits don't come from dueling cards, they come from a person's heart. If she says that she sees princes, well, who are we to argue? I believe you, Rose."

Keiko continues to glare at the SOL members and Sayu thinks in a real nervous tone, _"That glare! I shouldn't be scared of her, but it is like that she is looking into our very souls!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"This is nuts! I shouldn't be scared of her! But that glare! That glare! It is so powerful! It likes that she is towering over all of us and choking us with her very presence making us unable to speak out against her!"_

Keiko yells out, with a serious and commanding tone, "Now, get out of here and let us finish this duel with honor or I will show why back in the Shadow Games that you don't interfere with a duel. And believe me, you don't want to try me."

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"Keiko's tone is different. Not one of anger and rage, but one of strength, confidence, and commanding presence. And her 'presence' is also powerful making anyone looking into her eyes quake with fear from her strength."_

Jaden tells Princess Rose, "Don't worry, Rose. We'll believe you. You have your spirits and we have ours."

Chazz replies, nervously while trying to sound cold, "Fine. We'll leave. But spirits or no spirits, there is one thing that all of you will see is the Light!" Soon after, Chazz and the other SOL members walk away.

Ranma says, with a plain tone, "And he calls them loony? What a nut job."

TK asks, curiously, "What I would like to know is where Keiko got such strength of personality from?"

After Keiko takes a deep breath, her expression returns to normal and she thinks, quickly realizing what she did, "Whoa! Did I…just do that? It feel like so much confidence and 'inner strength' was surging through me when I was talking like that."

Princess Rose says, amazed, "Wow! Man, girl! That's incredible! Are you sure that you aren't royalty?! You have got the voice of a…no, a queen!"

Keiko tells Princess Rose, "Me?"

Princess Rose says, with a nod, "For sure, girlfriend! Man! Making those jerks shut their mouths up like that! You have the makings of a great queen! Hey! Since you are currently the best Blue girl right now, why not call yourself the Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorm?!"

This perks up Alexis's attention and she yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Hey!"

Princess Rose retorts, "Well, why not? You up and left the Blue dorms for the Society of Light and from what I know, this girl is the best Blue girl for those that remain in the Blue dorm, so, why not?! I think that 'Queen Keiko of the Obelisk Blue dorm' should do."

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Why not? I think that you are on to something."

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "You know, I think that ditz has a good idea."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Making Keiko the 'Queen' of our dorm? Well, we don't have a dorm, but I think that it is a good idea. With Keiko as the symbol of our fallen dorm, since she uses a fire deck, the 'flames' of our dorm will be still alive or something like that."

Jasmine yells out, excitedly, "Yeah! If Keiko is the symbol of our dorm, it will show that Obelisk Blue is still alive and kicking and we will be back to claim our dorm."

Bastion says, with a nod, "Indeed. The power of symbolism could work in our favor."

TK says, with a nod, "Well, I think that it is decided. Keiko is the new 'Queen' of the Blue Dorm."

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Well, sis, it looks like you are the new top girl duelist of Obelisk Blue."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yep! And as long as I'm around, the Blue dorm will remain alive and well!" On the meanwhile, the SOL members walk away.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"No matter what I do, that witch always seem to get one up on me!"_

Just then a female voice says, with a dark cold serious tone, _**"That's because she is far superior to you!"**_

Yusuke yells out, mentally, _**"Who is that?!"**_

The female voice says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Simple, fool! One who knows the real 'truth' and truth be told, the 'seer' of the real future! You think that you are going to win?! Ha! Your Society of Dorks was done before it even got started! And she is going to be the reason why! She is a superior to you and you know it, moron!"**_

Yusuke calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, _**"How dare you?! That witch is not better than me!"**_

The female voice says, with a dark cold taunting tone, _**"She always was and always will be! She is a better student! She is a better person! She is a better duelist and 'Chosen Duelist'! Face it! The only advantage over her was your powers and she has exceeded you on that! She is superior to you in every way and when you find that out, you will pay for your traitorous actions!"**_

Yusuke yells out, stunned, _**"Traitor?!"**_

The female voice says, with a dark cold plain tone, _**"Don't give me that! You are a traitor to your sisters for breaking them apart with Keiko because that 'frame up' and you are guilty of abandoning her and having the gall to call her a 'traitor'! And what I speak of is true and when you find that out, you will see how much of a worthless peon that you truly are, but by then it will be too late and your judgment will come!"**_

Yusuke calls out, mentally, _**"Damn you! Where are you?!"**_ Yusuke looks around for a bit, but there is no reply. Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold annoyed tone, "Why that?! I don't know who that is, but they will pay for calling me a 'traitor'! She was the one that betrayed me, not the other way around! And I didn't frame her! She was guilty of helping that jerk of a boyfriend!" However, a little part within Yusuke isn't so sure and doubt goes through his mind.

Within Keiko's own mind, the 'Supreme Princess' says, low enough for Keiko not to hear her, _**"Perfect. A little doubt to cloud that dork's mind to make sure he is ripe for his defeat when it comes."**_

Jaden says, with a smile, "Just because you and I are friends, now doesn't mean that we are going to go easy on you."

Princess Rose says, with a sly smile, "Well, I hope not."

Jaden says, drawing one card, "Okay, here I go!" Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Now, it is time for a little Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck and he says, putting a card on his duel disk, "And next, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Just then Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Jaden says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, it is time for O-Oversoul! This card allows me to bring back one Normal Elemental Hero monster, so, give it up for Clayman!" Immediately, Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Jaden's Field Spell slot of his duel disk opens up and he says, putting a card in it, "Next, it's time for some Skyscraper action!" The field then transforms into a series of large buildings and Jaden says, with a smile, "But this isn't just a change of scenery! If a hero is weaker than my opponent's monster, he gains one grand in attack points!" Princess Rose gives a gasp in shock and Elemental Hero Avian's stats rise from 1000/1000 to 2000/1000. Jaden says, putting yet another card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "And next, I play my Power Charge equip spell card!" Just then Avian's right arm is covered in a mechanical armored arm and Jaden says, with a sly smile, "This card raises my Avian's power even more cause whenever he destroys a monster, the monster's attack points are added to his!" Jaden says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "Last, but not least, I play my Feather Shot spell card! Now, for every monster on my field, my Avian gets to attack that many times!"

Princess Rose says, stunned, "Oh no!"

Jaden yells out, with a smile, "Avian, attack her princes!" Avian attacks the first Des Frog and destroys it causing Princess Rose to lose 100 life-points.

Princess Rose yells out, stunned, "Bye, Jeffery!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "One down and two to go!" Avian's stats reduce down from 2000/1000 to 1000/1000, but then goes up to 2900/1000 as he attacks the second Des Frog, destroying it, and causing Princess Rose to lose another 1000 life-points.

Princess Rose calls out, stunned, "Roosevelt!" Avian's stats then rise again from 2900/1000 to 4800/1000, attacks the third Des Frog, and destroys it. Princess Rose yelps out, "Percival!" Soon after, her life-points decrease once again by another 2900 life-points.

Kira yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jay!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "Hold it, Kira. She still has twenty-five hundred life-points left."

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Not when Keiko is done with her."

TK says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 2500

Jaden and Keiko: 4800

Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck, "Okay, my move!" Keiko thinks in her mind, when she looks at the card, "This card! These are among the cards that Pegasus gave me!"

**Flashback; Duelist Kingdom**

In Pegasus's quarters in Duelist Kingdom, we find Pegasus giving Keiko some special cards and Keiko is amazed when she looks at them.

Keiko asks, amazed, "Wow! What are these?"

Pegasus says, with a sly smile, "These are very special cards based the 'Cyber Angel' series, but they are a bit stronger and they are Fire monsters and support cards. Since you are a Fire monster expert, I know that they will go well with your deck and these are one of a kind cards. And I know that they will serve you well."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you, sir."

Pegasus tells Keiko, with a smile, "However, you must not use them until the time is right and you will know when to unleash their power."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Right."

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Back in the present, Keiko is looking at the card that she draw, looks at the other cards in her hand, and she gives a smile.

Keiko thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Well, I think that this is as a good time as any to use them."_ Keiko then displays the card that she drew, showing a spell card that similar to Machine Angel Ritual especially the picture had the woman wearing fiery reddish-orange clothing with the pyre behind her giving off golden-red flames, and she yells out, "And now, I play my Fire Angel Ritual spell card!"

When Keiko plays the card, both sides are surprised and Tyson asks, perplexed, "Fire Angel Ritual?"

Kira asks, perplexed, "When did Keiko get that card?"

Hikari replies, stunned, "Don't look at me!"

Keiko says, discarding her Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) monster card, "This spell card allows me to summon a monster with 'Fire Angel' in its name as long as I discard the needed amount of monster levels to summon it!" Keiko puts a card on her duel disk and she yells out, "So, I discard my Flame Emperor to summon Fire Angel Dakini in attack mode!" Just then Fire Angel Dakini (2700/2400), a monster that looks like Cyber Angel Dakini except with fiery-red and golden clothing with flame designed weapons, comes to the field in attack mode.

Kagome yells out, flabbergasted, "That looks mine and Alexis's Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Jaden says, amazed, "Sweet! Where did you get that, sis?!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Let's just say that I know people, Jay." Keiko yells out, strongly, "And thanks to Fire Angel Dakini's ability, I get to choose one monster on my opponent's field and it is automatically destroyed! But then my opponent loses life-points equal to the destroyed monster's attack powers!"

Princess Rose says, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Nope! And your Angel has got to go! Dakini, do your stuff girlfriend!" Dakini gives a loud roar as she launches a wave of flames that blast Amphibian Angel and Princess Rose yelps out as it is destroyed costing her 1400 life-points. Keiko yells out, putting the last card in her hand into the spell/trap slots, "And finally, I play my Pump Up spell card! This card doubles the power of my Dakini for this turn!" Just then Dakini's stats rise from 2700/2400 to 5400/2400!

Syrus yells out, amazed, "Whoa!"

Davis says, excitedly, "They are going to win!"

Bonaparte says, with a plain tone, "And Rose…"

Crowler says, interrupting and finishing, "…is going to wilt."

Keiko shouts out, strongly through somewhat nervously, "Fire Angel Dakini, end this duel! Attack her frog… prince… whatever! Quadruple Fire Slash!" Dakini attacks D.3.S Frog with a triple flaming slash attack that destroys him with a large explosion and Princess Rose yelps as she falls to the ground on her knees while losing 1400 more life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Princess Rose: 0

Jaden and Keiko: 4800

With the end of the duel, the final holograms faded from the field and our heroes and heroines are excited because of that victory.

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Great work, Jay! Another victory for the real good guys and gals!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "And another loss for that freak! You and Kei were awesome!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "That's game!"

Jaden and Keiko then get concerned for Princess Rose and Keiko asks Princess Rose, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Princess Rose says, with a pout, "No! I broke two nails! Someone call my daddy." Princess Rose gives Jaden and Keiko a raspberry and she turns and leaves.

Dark Magician Girl AKA Mana and Winged Kuriboh appear behind Keiko and Jaden with Keiko saying, nervously, "Well, an unusual way to end an unusual duel."

Mana tells Keiko, with an amazed tone, _**"Keiko, take a look!"**_ Kuriboh chirps to do the same and when Jaden and Keiko look, they see a green orb leave Princess Rose's side and when they get a good look inside of the orb, they see a humanoid frog wearing royal type clothing appear inside of the orb and giving nervous bow to apologize for Princess Rose's behavior.

Jaden thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"So, they were real?!"_

Keiko says, amazed, "Oh, wow! A real 'Frog Prince'!"

Mana says, with a nod, _**"Yes, Keiko! He wishes to apologize for his princess' behavior and he is thankful for believing in her."**_

Keiko says, with a smile, _**"Well, you're welcome!"**_ Soon after, Winged Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl return to their cards while Jaden is tackled by Hassleberry and Syrus with Kira and Hikari hugging Keiko.

Hikari says, with an excited tone, "You did it, Keiko!"

Davis says, with a nod, "That's another win for us! Guess those Society of Light creeps aren't great after all?! It shows them that duelist like us can handle whatever they and their freak of a 'Master' send us!"

Tyson says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Syrus tells Jaden, excitedly, "You and Keiko did it, Jay!"

Tyranno asks, with a sly tone, "Anyone for frog's legs?"

Rika asks, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Genki yells out, excitedly, "Hey, Jay, where do you want to go for the trip?!"

Jaden states, with a smile, "Right, the field trip! Do any of you have any ideas?!"

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "Just choose!"

Bonaparte says, drolly, "And quickly."

As the SOL members get up from their seats, Jaden takes the microphone and he yells out, "Testing! One, two! Is this thing on?! There is only one place that I want to go!"

(**Returning to the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Within the walls of the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius looking down at his white marble table as he starts to turn over a Tarot card.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "So, Jaden and his sister win again? And her power continues to grow at an incredible rate. With every victory, her abilities continue to grow and hidden powers within her continue to awaken. I am worried about this 'dark power' within her, but I am more concerned on how her ability to grow so powerful and her 'hidden strengths' kept hidden from me. I may have made a mistake, but I will correct it and bring her into the Light. It is only a matter of time. For fate… always catches up with everyone in time."

(**Back with Jaden; at this moment**)

Returning to Obelisk Arena, we find Jaden announcing where the school's field is going.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "We are going to Yugi's hometown of Domino City!"

(**Returning to Sartorius; exactly at that moment**)

At the moment of Jaden's announcement, Sartorius turns over the card to reveal The Tower Tarot card and he gives an evil sly grin at this.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly tone, "How appropriate." Soon after, Sartorius gives an evil sly laugh that would make the spines of many brave men and women grow cold with fear.

(**Sometime later; within Domino City**)

However, inside of Domino City, we find Solomon Moto, Yugi Moto's grandfather, sweeping his floor in front of his game shop when a limo pulls up in front of him.

Solomon Moto asks, surprised, "What the?" Just then Maxamillion Pegasus comes out of the limo with a large metallic briefcase in his left hand. Solomon tells Pegasus, "Maxamillion Pegasus! It is an honor!"

Pegasus says, with a smile, "It has been awhile, Solomon! How has life been treating you?"

Solomon says, with a plain tone, "Fine! Fine! But my hearing isn't what it used to be."

Pegasus says, his expression getting serious, "Mister Moto, I need you to do something important for me."

Solomon asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Pegasus puts the suitcase down, he opens the suitcase, and displays five Duel Monster decks on the bottom, strapped down to mats, with a large series of cards strapped on the roof of the briefcase causing Pegasus to say, "It involves these. They are part of my latest project." Pegasus takes out one of the decks and he says, handing it to Mister Moto, "Take a look at this deck." Mister Moto goes through this deck and he says, amazed, "Incredible! These new cards!"

Pegasus says, with a nod, "Yes. They are part of new Synchro and Tuner monster series. They will be out with few years or so, but I've already got the kinks worked out of them and I've managed to get Kaiba-boy to update all duel disks with the new rules involving them."

Solomon yells out, flabbergasted, "You are a total genius, Mister Pegasus! These new cards will change the game that you created forever!" Solomon then gasps when he see the Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) Synchro Monster card and he yells out, stunned, "Wait! This dragon! I've seen it before!"

Pegasus takes the deck from Mister Moto and he says, giving him some papers, "Take a look at these."

Solomon says, with a nod, "Okay." When Solomon goes through the papers, his eyes grow wide and he gasps out in shock. Solomon yells out, stunned, "Unbelievable! My hearing is going, but my eyesight is still as sharp as ever!" Solomon looks at Pegasus and he asks, stunned, "The People of Stars? The Crimson Dragon? The 'Signers'? It's all true?!"

Pegasus says, with a nod, "I see that you have heard of them."

Solomon says, with a nod, "Of course I do! In all my travels, it is one of the many stories that I will never forget!" Solomon says, nervously, "Through I blank out from time to time."

Pegasus says, holding the deck that he gave Solomon to look at earlier, "Mister Moto, you need to make sure that Keiko Yukimura gets these cards!"

Solomon asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean…?!"

Pegasus says, with a nod, "She is. And she is coming here. My 'contacts' at Duel Academy tell me this fact. Don't ask me who they are because I can't tell you for their protection. But Keiko Yukimura, her brother, Jaden Yuki, and their friends along with Duel Academy are coming on a field trip. Most likely, they will come here. You need to make sure that she gets this deck."

Solomon says, with a nod, "I understand."

Pegasus tells him, closing up the suitcase, "These briefcase contains the other four decks that the other four 'Signers', when found, will need. Give them to two people named Mina Tucker and her brother, Kino Tucker. You can trust them with these decks. And remember, Keiko Yukimura must get this deck! The 'fate' of the world… no, the universe might depend on it!"

Solomon says, nodding his head nervously, "R-Right."

Pegasus tells Solomon, "I am sorry for putting this burden on you, but I can trust you to get the job done. Good day, Mister Moto. We will be in touch." Soon after, Pegasus goes back into his limo and after he closes the door, he drives off.

Solomon thinks in his mind, _"I can't believe that Keiko Yukimura is one of those protectors of humanity from the legends of the People of the Stars! However, I've also heard about Black Rose Dragon from the legends of the 'Five Dragons', the warrior dragons of the Crimson Dragon. I just hope that she can handle this card and the power that it comes with it."_ As Solomon Moto looks up into the distance, he can't help to wonder what is going to happen next or what new adventure that his family members have gotten into this time.


	96. Trip to Domino Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for helping me with this chapter once again.

**Chapter 96: Trip to Domino Pt. 1**

(**In a cave within the forest; a day after the duel between Princess Rose against Keiko and Jaden**)

Deeper in the forest and inside the cave, a mysterious priestess, with long black hair, wearing a white and red kimono is performing a ritual, with candles and she says chanting, "Tempest winds and arctic swan, the time has come, so heed my call!"

Then, a whirl of wind and lightning came between her and two figures covered in cloaks appeared behind her and the first one asks, with a male Spanish accent, "What can I do for you," one said

The second figure asks, with a high male voice, "What can _we_ do for you?"

The first figure retorts, seriously, "That's what I meant!"

The second figure says, with a sneer, "Yeah right!"

The priestess says, in an annoyed snap, "Silence! Our targets have arrived at the town of Domino as of today. So give them a warm welcome, then bring them to me."

The first figure exclaims, with a sly tone, "Yo! I'm all over it! Those punks are walking on thin ice!"

The second figure says, in a serious tone, "Chill out, Frosty! This is supposed to be a team effort!"

The priestess says, in an annoyed snarl, "Enough! This will be the toughest job, yet. From what I heard, the ones coming are no ordinary duelists. In fact, according to my brother, they may be the 'ones'."

The second figure exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome!"

The first figure exclaims, with a sly tone, "Right on!"

The priestess says, seriously while throwing two envelopes at them as they caught them, "Settle down! Take these."

The second figure asks, curiously, "What are they?"

The first figure says, "Yeah!"

The priestess says, with a sly smirk, "Should your skills proved to be too weak, sub due your opponent with these cards. Now be gone!" Soon after, the cloak figures disappeared in wind and lightning.

(**At Domino Pier; At the same time**)

Duel Academy cruise has finally arrived at the Domino seaport and three pairs red sneakers, one red and two yellow, a pair of blue boots, and three pairs of brown boots stepped from the boat, which belonged to Jaden Yuki, Keiko Yukimura, with BlackGatomon on her head, Tyson Granger, Daichi Sumeragi, Sasuke Uchiha, Davis Motomiya, and Takeru 'TK' Takashi. Crowler knew about BlackGatomon and Gaomon, along with the other Digimon partners staying on Duel Academy, along with Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies, and demanded them to be taken away, but with a quick threat from Hikari, Kira, Zera, Sesshomaru, Keisuke, and Hiei were more than enough incentive to make Crowler change his mind. Since Zera couldn't kill Crowler or Bonaparte, because of the modern states era rules stating that demons will be reprimanded if human blood is stained on their hands, so with her Demonic Priestess magic, she made Crowler and Bonaparte itchy and she'll gladly remove the curse, if she's and the others are allowed to stay, which made Crowler and Bonaparte to change their minds.

Daichi asks, curiously, "So, this is Yugi's hometown?"

Tyson tells Daichi, excitedly, "Yeah, Daichi! The King of Game's home!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "However, we need to be on our guard. With the Society of Light around, you know that they are up to something."

Daichi tells Sasuke, drolly, "Thanks for reminding us, Sasuke."

Jaden tells his friends, with a smile, "Come on, guys! You can't let you get this down!" Jaden thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Easy for you to say, hero. You promised Koenma and the Neo-Spacians that you would stop this Society of Light and guess what? Alexis, Chazz, Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Akane, Ukyo, and along with two of Tyson's and three of Davis's friends are with the 'White Dorm' now. Man! I wish I knew what to do! However, I can't let this keep me down! I've got to stay strong for the others!"_ Jaden exclaims, "This is so awesome! So this is where Yugi grew up, huh? What to do first?"

Keiko replies, "How about…"

Syrus' voice booms out, "Find a bathroom!" Everyone turn to see Syrus and Hassleberry, walked away from the boat, carried a seasick Bastion by the arms, with Hikari, Kira, Hiei, Yukina, Ryoko, Mia, Mina, Kino, Cologne, and Ranma following them.

Ranma yells out, concerned, "Hey, what the hell happened to you, Bastion?"

Bastion tells Tyson, sickly, "I'm sorry! Not a big boat fan."

Just then, Kenny's voice calls out, "Glad I'm not the only one."

They turned to see Kai and Keisuke carrying a seasick Kenny by the arms, while L, Misa Amane, Ino, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and along with the remaining Leaf Village ninja, Zera, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies, were following them. Jaden says, plainly, "Gee Kenny, you're not looking so well."

Kai says, plainly, "Kenny gets seasick on boats, when his mind isn't concentrated on other things." Soon enough, the group left the smaller pier and into the large harbor where Crowler and Bonaparte are standing in-between our heroes and heroines and Sartorius and members of the 'White Dorm', including Tyson's and Davis's brainwashed friends, two brainwashed beybladers, Hilary, Yusuke, Gaomon, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Sayu, Akane, Ukyo, Chazz, and Alexis with cold and serious looks in their eyes.

Bonaparte calls out through a megaphone, "May I have your attention please, everyone! It's time to review our schedule."

Sartorius calls out, interrupting Bonaparte, "I beg your pardon…" When Crowler and Bonaparte look at Sartorius and the SOL members, Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "…but my dorm and I have our own arena, today."

Kino says, with a dark sly smile and in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, teach your dogs a new trick, Master Asshole!" In response, Mina, Tyson, Ranma, Kiba, Ryoko, Mia, Syrus, and Hassleberry snickered and Hiei and Kai smirking.

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "That's it, he's going down!" Yusuke was hold back Sartorius and Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Bonaparte says, protesting, "But the regulations states that…"

Tenten says, in a cold nasty tone, "Fuck the regulations, short stack! We don't want to follow your stupid schedule!"

Sayu says, in a cold nasty tone of her own, "If you two, morons, don't like it, tough!"

Catherine says, in a cold plain tone, "Unless, you want to know what happens when you go against the Society of Light and Master Sartorius!"

Crowler shook his head and replies, fearfully, "N…no!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Good day, gentlemen," Sartorius turned away and walked with his SOL members walking with him.

Kino's smirked widened and says, with a dark sneer, "What more can you expect? From a bunch of dogs!"

Yusuke halt his walking and back glared at Kino, thinking, coldly, _"Ha! Ha! Ha! Laugh it up, joker boy! We'll see whose laughing last, when you see light."_

Tyson thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn that asshole! First, he takes control of the Jaden's Duel Academy friends with a pack of lies, then he takes away Hilary, Max, and Ray!"_

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "Well, I'm going to explore the city for a bit! Miroku, you're up for it!"

Miroku says, with a smile, "Yes, Lord Jiraiya!" Soon after, Jiraiya and Miroku walked off and Sango and Tsunade gave out annoyed sighs and Tsunade tells Sango, in a plain tone, "We better go before those two perverts do something stupid."

Sango says, with a nod, "I agree." Soon after, Tsunade and Sango walked off in the same direction where Jiraiya and Miroku walked to, with Kakashi, Guy, and Anko following.

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold annoyed tone, _"Those two would get along with that old pervert, Happosai!"_

On the meanwhile, Crowler and Bonaparte look towards our group of heroes and heroines and Crowler says, "Well, I'm not going to babysitting this group and that much I can tell you."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Don't look at me."

Crowler yells out, in a commanding tone as he can muster, "You're on your own! If you need me, I'll be at the hotel."

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly, "Me too, room service here we come!"

Crowler and Bonaparte walk away and Bastion says, solemnly, "Well this is just great! Abandoned in an unknown city."

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Who cares? We don't need them ruining our fun."

Misa says, with a smile, "Hassleberry's right!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Exactly! We're at the coolest place on earth. So we all have to make the best of it, right."

Kai says, in his usual tone, "Wrong!" Everyone looks at Kai and Tyson asks, curiously, "Kai, what's up, dude?"

Kai tells Tyson, "With the Society of Light around, we need a battle plan to crush them!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Kai's right! With the Society of Light around, we know that they're up to something."

Shippo says, seriously, "And we need to get Kagome away from that brainwashing creep, not to mention that Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly are still with that Dartz jerk!"

Kiba says, in a serious and solemn tone, "I know what you mean, Shippo! It makes me so mad that Dartz got Naruto into his control!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Not to mention my mother too!"

Kurama tells Shippo, "Shippo, I know that you're anxious to get Kagome away from Sartorius's control, but she'll be heavily guarded with Yusuke, Catherine, and three leaf village ninja, under Sartorius's control. Plus, we just can't attack the Society of Light just like that since nearly all of its members are under mind-control."

Hiei tells Kurama, in a serious tone, "Then maybe we should figure out how to break it."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Come on, guys, we can't let this brainwashing thing get to you guys! So, we should be having fun since we're in the coolest place in the world!"

Syrus takes out a guide book of some sort and he says, with a smile, "And I've got a guide book!"

Hassleberry takes out a guide book of his own and says, "I've got one, too, and it is more up to date!" As Hassleberry and Syrus were staring down each other.

Keiko says, drolly, "Oh boy, I know where this is going."

Ryoko says, in an annoyed tone, "No joke! Such children!"

Hikari says, with a sly tone, "Oh look who's talking, Ryoko! You and Syrus argue like a married couple!"

Syrus and Ryoko yell out in unison, annoyed, "We're not a couple!"

Soon after, Cologne, Sasuke, Kiba, Kai, Tyson, and Bastion notice Aster walking up towards all of them.

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Hold it, Phoenix."

Aster asks Sasuke, in his usual manner, "What do you want?"

Kiba tells Aster, with a serious tone, "What do you think?"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "Answers, Phoenix!"

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Sartorius is your manager, correct? Well, you can tell us what he is planning."

Aster says, with a serious sneer, "He isn't my manager. Not anymore." Aster then remembers his meeting with Sartorius in the 'White Dorm', his 'argument' with him, and Aster walking out on him. Aster says, with a serious tone, "When I found out that he was using me to brainwash people, like what he tried to do with Jaden, I walked out on him. He used me and I can never forgive him for that."

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "Oh, please!"

Kiba asks, in a nasty tone, "Do you expect us to believe that crap, Phoenix?! Now, start talking or my fists are gonna start flying!"

Neji steps forward and says, plainly, "I know that he is telling the truth, Kiba."

Kurama says, in a logical and plain tone, "His voice never wavered and his heart and breathing rate never changed, which does when someone tells a lie. Aster is telling us the truth: He is no longer an ally of Sartorius, but an enemy and he is determined to figure out his plot."

Aster tells Kurama, with a sly smile, "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Don't even try this act, Phoenix. We know about who you truly are, namely with that speech after you defeat Jaden with your Destiny Heroes that one time, before Jaden had his Neo-Spacians."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "Fine. You got me!"

Cologne then says, with a serious tone, "Then tell us what Sartorius is planning! You and he may not be buddies anymore, but I know that you know something of his sick schemes!"

Kiba tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Now, talk!"

Aster replies, with his sly tone, "Why should I?" Just then a fist slams into his face, knocking him to the ground, and when Aster looks up, he sees one pissed Hikari Urameshi cracking her fists.

Hikari says, with a great sneer, "Look here, asshole! I've been waiting for a very long time to do that after what you did to Zane and for the record, asshole! My brother, cousin, friends have been brainwashed by some nutcase that believed that you have no control over your life and turn my friends into his mindless soldiers! As well as, that asshole tried to set us up by turning us against my best friend, Keiko!" Hikari grabs Aster by the collar, gets him up to his feet, and exclaims, with great anger in her tone, "Unless you come forth with this information right now, I know a few painful tricks that will make you talk and believe me, THEY WILL BE VERY UNPLEASANT FOR YOU!!! THINK OF IT AS PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ZANE, YOU OVERGROWN JERK!"

Tyson, Davis, and TK yelp in shock and TK says, a bit fearfully, "Yow! Remind me never to make her mad!"

Tyson says, with a bit of surprise, "I'll say and I thought that Hilary was scary when she's mad!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Fine. I'll give a bit of information, if you get of my collar. Unless you want us to do the tango."

Hikari throws Aster a bit away from her and Aster says, with a serious tone, "If you want to know something about Sartorius and his plans, well, I don't know much, but Sartorius is focused on you, your sister, Keiko, Jaden, Sasuke, Tyson, Kai, Davis, TK, and Ranma for a reason. He thinks that they are some kind of 'Chosen Duelists' or something that can defy destiny and he has been right on the money so far since in those duels with 'X' and the other pros that you, Kira, Keiko, Sasuke, Kai, Tyson, Davis, TK, and Ranma beaten, Sartorius predicted their great defeat by their hands, but instead, you won."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "So, Sartorius believes that Jaden, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Sasuke, Kai, Tyson, Davis, TK, and Ranma have the power to overcome the predictions for the future that he has."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I think that I've heard of something like this. There are legends in the lands of the Shinobi about a great evil and a group of warriors that have the power to defy destiny itself, including the 'destiny of destruction' that this evil would bring. Chosen Warriors infused with the power to overcome the 'wills of the fates' and infused with great powers within them that can save or destroy the world and the universe."

Kai says, with a serious tone, "I don't think those legends are any coincidence. The 'key' to figuring this entire out might lie within those legends and myths."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Or anything like them."

Aster tells them, with a serious tone, "Well, if you are done, I'll be on my way. However, you should be careful. Before I left him, Sartorius mentioned that there is another 'Chosen Duelists' out there and your brother, Yusuke, and your cousin, Kagome, along with Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, and Sayu Yagami, who is the younger sister of Light Yagami, who Sartorius believes is the criminal killer, Kira, is one of them."

Kira says, angrily, "That son of a bitch! We need to get Yusuke, Kagome, and our friends away from that asshole!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Do you know who the other 'Chosen Duelist' can be?"

Aster tells Sasuke, with a serious tone, "Don't have a clue. So, be on your guard."

Kiba tells Aster, with a serious tone, "We will be just fine! If he messes with us, he will be knocked into next week!"

Sasuke tells Kiba, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Kiba. We're not dealing with an ordinary enemy." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines began to walk away.

Aster tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "Even if I knew that his true plans, I'm not sure that you are duelist enough to understand it."

Bastion tells Aster, seriously, "See here, I'm top caliber! My grades are high, my records are impeccable!"

Kiba tells Aster, angrily, "Yeah! Bastion is one of the best in the Ra Yellow dorm! What gives you the right to judge Bastion's dueling skills!?"

Aster tells Kiba, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah! Then why hasn't the Society of Light targeted him, yet? Sorry pal, but Sartorius told me that he's only targeting Duel Academy's top students! I guess that Sartorius doesn't think highly of your friend, Bastion."

Bastion calls out, "Guys! Back me up here!" But when Bastion looks back, all of the others except for Kiba and Ino are gone.

Kiba asks Ino, perplexed, "Where did everyone go Ino?"

Ino replies, pointing ahead of her, "They went on ahead to take a tour of the city." Aster walks off to the side while Kiba, Ino, and Bastion, who was being dragged by Naruto, head off to rejoin the rest of our heroes and heroines.

Syrus and Hassleberry lead the others to the other side of the seaport. Syrus spoke, "This is the place where Yugi and Jo…"

Hassleberry pushed Syrus away and says, "Where Yugi and Joey dueled to there doom! Boys, we're standing on scared grounds. According to my guidebook, Pegasus handcuffed them to this pier!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, annoyed, "Get your facts straight! It was Marik and he chained their ankles to an anchor!"

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "I hate to say this but he's right."

Syrus crossed his arms and says, "Let me lead! I've known my ways here, since I've known Yugi when I was a kid and at least I'm to update on my Yu-Gi-Oh! History and I didn't find on the discount rack."

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "WHAT!"

Keiko gets in front of Hassleberry and says, worriedly, "Whoa, easy Sarge!"

Hassleberry tells at Syrus, angrily, "How about if we lived the past? Just you, me and an anchor!"

Mia slaps her forehead and she says, annoyed, "Not again!"

Jesse says, with a sly smile, "Well, it don't get any better than this, huh?"

Mia says, while looking at Jesse, "Right."

Syrus asks Hassleberry, with a sneer, while Hikari was holding him back, "Why? So I can beat you again!"

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, "At ease, dweeb!"

Hikari and Keiko yells out in unison, annoyed, "Both of you, cool it!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, this is supposed to be fun! Now hug and make up!" At the Slifer Ace's comment, they huffed and turned away from each other and Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "I say we all go to Yugi's house!"

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Going to the King of Game's home!"

Kiba exclaims, excitedly, "Yeah! How cool is that!?"

Matt sighs at this as he looks over to Jun, who was walking off and Matt calls out to Jun, "Hey Jun, I…"

Jun sends an icy death glare at Matt, unnerving him, and Jun says, "What?"

Matt says, with a sigh, "What will it take to get you believe that I'm sorry!?"

Jun says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh, how about if you'd just jump off a bridge, asshole!" Jun then walks off with an angered huff and Nyoko says, winching, "Oh mega harsh!"

Soon after, Matt runs in front of Jun and Jun yells at him, annoyed, "What, Ishida!? I told you to leave me alone! I've done enough damage!"

Matt says, in a pleading tone, "Jun, I know what I've done! Okay! I'm more than willing to make it up to you!" Matt then jumps Jun's arms and he says, pleadingly, "Please…!"

Jun then sends an annoyed snarl as she kicks Matt's right leg, hard, making him yelp in pain, letting go of her arms. Jun then yells out, in a nasty tone, "I'm not the same girl that you'd can just dump off like a sack of garbage, Yamato Ishida! I have feelings too! When you pulled that stunt with Sora, you ripped my heart out and stomp it onto the ground! I don't think that I'd ever forgive or trust you anymore! So, just leave me alone!"

Matt then says, pleadingly, "Jun, I…" Just then, Jun slams her right hand to Matt's left check, making a nasty red mark in its wake, and Jun yells at him, angrily, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY! I HATE YOU!" Jun then left the heartbroken Matt with Gabumon walking towards him and Gabumon asks him, "Are you going to be okay, Matt?"

Matt replies, with a solemn sigh, "I don't know, Gabumon. I just don't know. I've lost the trust of my brother, Jun, Davis, Kari, and my best friend, who's under the control of that Dartz creep! God, I just wish I just turn back time to prevent these things from happening!"

Gabumon says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean, but don't worry things will get better eventually and we'll get Tai and Agumon back from Dartz, together."

Matt says, with a weak smile, "I sure hope so, Gabumon." Soon after, Matt and Gabumon walked to catch up with the others.

Later, they approached to a card shop that had the name 'Kame Game Shop' and Hikari exclaims, "And here we are, guys!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "We're so not worthy of standing here, right now!"

Just then, the door opened to reveal to be Kagome, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Karin, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto.

Solomon calls out, in his old voice, "Hello!"

Karin calls out, excitedly, "Grandpa!" Karin went over and hugged the old man and the man looked at Karin and asks, perplexed, "Karin, is that you?"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "Is that really him?"

Jordan says, with a smile, "It sure is!"

Lee says, with a smile, "I can't believe that the King of Game's own grandfather is standing right in front of us!"

Kiba exclaims, amazed, "Wow! He is like one hundred or something!"

Ganryu exclaims, annoyed, "Kiba! That isn't nice!"

Karin let's go of her grandfather and Solomon calls out, "Karin! Hikari! Kira! Keiko! Syrus! Karin! It is you kids!"

Syrus greets with a smile, "It's nice to see you, again, Solomon!"

Neji asks Syrus, "You know the King of Game's grandfather, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Neji, "Yeah, remember, I've known Yusuke's grandfather when I was a kid."

Jordan dashed over to Solomon and says, excitedly, "You're like a legend! Would you autograph my guidebook?"

Kiba takes out an autograph book and calls out, excitedly, "How about my autograph book?!"

Davis, TK, and Tyson takes out their autograph books and Davis asks, excitedly, "And can you sign mine!?"

Tyson asks, excitedly, "And mine as well!?"

Hassleberry says, excitedly, "Me too! After all you wrote it."

Solomon states, curiously, "I did? This old mind of mine ain't what it is use to be."

TK says, amazed, "It is you! Is Yugi here?"

Solomon replies, plainly, "Yugi's doing some traveling around the world!"

Jaden tells Solomon Moto, with a wide smile, "We're just big fans of his! We're from Duel Academy and we're on a school field trip."

Solomon Moto asks, perplexed, "You want to take a dip? Sorry, don't have a pool. But I do have a card shop and you are welcome to look around."

Izzy replies, nervously, "Thanks." Soon after, they heard inside and they look around with our group of heroes and heroines amazed at the various cards inside of the store.

Genki yells out, amazed, "This is so amazing! Look at all of these rare cards!"

Sasuke tells Genki, in a plain tone, "It is no surprise, Genki. Yugi Muto's grandfather has been a gamer for much of his life and it was he that helped Yugi Muto become the duelist that he is today."

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! This card is really rare!"

Hassleberry tells Tyson, with a smile, "You know it, Private!"

Tiara says, awe-struck, "And there is a Chaos Emperor Dragon! Is it real?!"

Solomon says, with a wide smile, "So is but last year there was the strangest thing, somehow all of the pictures of all the cards had disappeared and reappeared again."

Hassleberry says, "Here's the thing, Mr. Muto! My best friend was the one, who solved the situation."

Syrus asks, with a snort and annoyed tone, "Who's best friend?"

Ryoko hits Syrus on the head and she says, annoyed, "Stuff it, baka!" These days Ryoko doesn't call Syrus any insult that involves his height, when Tiara was in the room, knowing how sensitive she was when her height was mentioned.

Solomon looks at Jaden, who was looking at the cards in the glass case, "You don't say!

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "It was a close duel!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "He's the best! Hassleberry, here, wants to be just like him, when he grows up!" Hassleberry growled at Syrus's statement and Solomon asks, looking for Yusuke and Kagome, "Hey, where are Yusuke and Kagome?"

Just then, everyone went silent at this and TK says, in a solemn tone, "They're not here! I'm pretty sure that you know about the Sartorius case."

Solomon says, in a plain tone, "I think I do! The memory isn't as sharp as it was before. Why don't you kids allow me to give you a tour of the town?"

Lee asks, amazed, "Are you serious!?!"

Sasuke asks, amazed, "You'd do that for us?"

Solomon says, proudly, "Certainly, I just hope you youngsters can keep up."

Davis yells out, excitedly, "All right!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "This is going to be sweet!"

Mina and Kino come up to Solomon, Kino whispers something into his ear, his eyes widen, and Solomon tells them, with a kind smile, "Okay, kids, wait for me outside for a minute! I've got to do something before we leave."

TK says, with a kind tone, "No problem, Mister Moto."

Neji says, looking at Mina and Kino, "We shall wait for your arrival." Immediately, the group heads outside with members like Kurama, Hiei, and Neji keeping an eye on the Tucker twins with Mister Moto.

However, Keiko says, with a kind smile, "I'll be with you guys in a minute."

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Don't take too long, sis."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I won't!"

Soon enough, all of our heroes and heroines, minus Keiko and the Tucker twins, are outside and Solomon asks the two of them, "So, you are the Tucker twins that Mister Pegasus told me about?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes, sir. I am Mina. And this guy is my brother, Kino."

Solomon says, with a kind smile, "Well, it is nice to meet you."

Keiko asks Mina and Kino, "Hold up! You didn't tell me that you knew Pegasus! What's going on?"

Kino tells Keiko, with a bow, "I'm sorry, Keiko-sama. But there are some details that you weren't made known to for a reason. Jesse Anderson is a good friend and contact with Pegasus as well. We contacted him and he contacted Pegasus."

Solomon goes over to the back of his counter and he says, "I didn't know that you had a brother or you had gained such respect Keiko."

Keiko says, nervously, "It's a long story, Mister Moto." Solomon then grunts and groans as he drags a large briefcase from the back to Mina and Kino.

When he is done, he rubs his back and he says, "My words. I am not as young as I used to be." Solomon tells the Tucker twins, "This is from Maxamillion Pegasus to you. He is confident that you will get these to the right people."

Mina easily takes the briefcase and Kino says, with a plain tone, "I can assure you sir. You have our word that these will."

Solomon is amazed at Mina's strength and he says, stunned, "My words! You kids are sure taking your vitamins these days!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"You have no idea, Mister Moto."_

Solomon says, with a plain tone, "Oh. One more thing, I have something for you from Mister Pegasus, too."

Keiko asks, stunned, "For me? From Maxamillion Pegasus?"

Solomon goes to the back of the counter, takes out a good sized box, and he says, opening it, "Yep. Just for you." Inside of the box, there is a dueling deck inside and Keiko gets a weird feeling in her heart and her right arm.

Keiko thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What's this feeling? It is like that this deck is calling to me."_ Keiko then reaches out for the deck and she gasps as images of a huge Asian dragon made of beautiful crimson red energy and Black Rose Dragon with four other mysterious dragons enter her mind while her right arm starts to glow with the red dragon claw mark which Solomon and the Tucker twins can see.

Solomon thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Egad! It's true! Keiko is a 'Signer'. That's the 'Mark of the Dragon' also known as the Dragon's Birthmark!"_ Soon after, the glowing mark fades away and Keiko snaps out of her trance.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What happened?"

Solomon tries to say something, but Mina makes a motion not to say a word that's not noticed by Keiko with Kino saying, drawing Keiko's attention, "You blanked out for a second, Keiko-sama."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "I did?" When Mina and Kino nod their heads in unison, Keiko goes through the deck and looks through the cards. Keiko says, amazed, "It looks to be mainly a Plant-type deck with monsters, spells, and traps that I never seen before made for Plant-type monsters. Plant cards have been usually used in support of other decks. I've never seen one have a deck by itself." However, Keiko gasps when she comes to the Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) Synchro Monster card and she thinks, _"This card! It has the dragon that I dreamt about! I know it! I can feel the spirit of the dragon within this card!"_

Solomon asks Keiko, perplexed, "Is something wrong, dear?"

Keiko regains her senses and Keiko says, with a kind smile, "Sorry, Mister Moto. I just never saw a white bodied card before."

Solomon says, with a smile, "Ah. These are Mister Pegasus' newest series of cards that will revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters. They are known as Synchro Monsters."

Keiko asks Solomon, curiously, "Synchro Monsters?"

Solomon says, with a nod, "Yep. You see, they are kind of like a combination of Fusion Monsters and Ritual Monsters." Solomon motions for the deck, Keiko gives the deck to Solomon, he goes through it while taking Black Rose Dragon Synchro Monster card out of the way, and takes out a new Tuner monster card, Rose, the Warrior of Revenge (1600/600), a four star monster with a picture of red haired woman with black armor and clothing of a warrior with a sword in her right hand, causing him to say, "Now, this is another part of the new series of cards. These are called Tuner monsters. You see, you combine Tuner monsters with non-Tuner monsters to form Synchro Monsters. However, unlike Fusion Monsters, they don't need Polymerization and they don't need certain monsters to form them. But you can't summon Synchro Monsters from cards in your hand. They have to be on the field. Plus, the total number of stars of the monsters used to summon a Synchro Monster must match the monster level of the Synchro Monster that you are summoning. For example, Black Rose Dragon is a seven star monster and this monster has four stars and it is a Tuner monster. So, you need a monster or monsters that have a total of three monster levels and they need to be non-Tuner monsters, but they can be any number and kind of non-Tuner monsters."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Kind of like Ritual Summoning."

Solomon says, with a nod, "Correct, my dear. However, it is without any special magic card that they are summon. All you need is a Tuner and non-Tuner monsters. You declare that you are 'tuning' your Tuner monster with your non-Tuner monsters in which you have to name that all and you have started the 'Synchro Summoning' process. However, for each Synchro Summon, you can only use one Tuner. Usually, it is any kind of Tuner monster, but some Synchro monsters have specific Tuner monsters that need to be used. With Black Rose Dragon, you can use any Tuner monster with any number of non-Tuner monsters as long as they equal its level. Tuner monster are usually monsters that are level one through four because Synchro Summoning needs to add up the number of monster stars together."

Keiko says, with a nod, "I understand, sir."

Solomon says, with a smile, "Well, you can read all the rules on Tuner monsters, Synchro Monsters, and Synchro Summoning in the rule book that Mister Pegasus left with the cards. Plus, you can use those cards right away since Maxamillion Pegasus got Seto Kaiba to update the duel disk's programming to include these new rules."

Keiko says, amazed, "Wow!"

Solomon puts the two cards back into the deck, returns the deck to Keiko, and he says, with a nod, "Wow, indeed. Personally, I would like see these new cards in actions. They are the future of Duel Monsters in action."

Keiko says, with a kind smile, "Well, I hope that I get the chance to use them for you to see."

Just then Tyson yells outside the door, "Come on! What's taking so long?"

Keiko tells Solomon, with a kind smile, "We had better not keep Tyson waiting, Mister Moto."

Solomon says, with a nod, "Good idea. Remember, Keiko, this is a very special deck and that dragon card, Black Rose Dragon, is one of a kind and it should be since it is a special monster card."

Keiko asks, amazed and perplexed, "One of kind? What makes it so special? And why give it to me?"

Solomon gives a glance at Mina and Kino with Kino giving a 'don't tell' motion' that Keiko doesn't see causing Solomon to say to Keiko, with a kind smile, "You will find out my dear and I think that it will help you to show how special that you are." Solomon manages to take out a deck pouch from his pocket, gives it to Keiko, and Keiko gives a perplexed look as Solomon, Kino, and Mina head outside.

Keiko thinks in her mind, suspiciously, _"Why do I get the feeling that they are keeping something from me?"_ Keiko looks at the deck, doesn't notice the red glow from her right arm for a brief second, and she shrugs as she puts her new deck into the deck pouch that Solomon gave her with her heading out to meet the others.

(**Sometime later; At the center of Domino City**)

Later at the center of Domino City, we find our heroes and heroes walking about as Solomon was giving a tour around the city and Solomon then says, with a plain tone, "This is where the tournament begun. Or over there. Well you get the point."

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "Actually, the place for the start of the Battle City Tournament, right here, Grandpa."

Most of our heroes and heroines were amazed at the site and Hassleberry asks curiously, "Wait a sec. You're tellin' me this is the spot where Yugi dueled his first Rare Hunter?"

Solomon replies, with a nod, "Yep?" Soon after, Solomon leads them to near the river and he says, "And this is where Yugi first faced his first Egyptian God monster. Notices what it was?"

Sasuke replies, "Of course. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Jaden says, with a smile, "That duel was legendary! That's so cool!"

Solomon says, with a smile, "Come on! The best sites are yet to come. I'll race you there." They dashed from the site, unaware that two shadows linger there.

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "A little faster there, Grandpa!"

Solomon calls out, jogging after his grandchildren and their friends, "Right, behind you!" Solomon stopped as he panted, he looked up to see them running off and he says, "I could have beaten them, but there just kids. I may as well let them win and then catch up with the little tykes later."

Just then, a figure in a blue jacket comes towards Mr. Muto from behind and shocks him to the back. He falls to the ground and he says, croakily as he loses consciousness, "Not again!"

Later on, we find our group of heroes and heroines running around until they notice that Solomon is missing.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Where did Grandpa Muto get to?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I sense foul play."

Kenny says, worriedly, "Oh no! What if the Society of Light found has him?!"

Kira tells Kenny, with a serious tone, "If they did, Chief, then they will have a hell to pay with us!"

Hikari nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! That's right! Nobody kidnaps our grandfather and gets away with it, unharmed!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "If the Society of Light is involved in this, we need to move fast."

Kira tells Kai, with a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, if those assholes did anything to Grandpa, they are going to a whole legion of fists in their faces!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "We need to split up."

Kai nods his head and says, "Yeah. Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny should come with me."

Sasuke tells his four fellow ninja, in a serious tone, "Since there are six of us, we should go off in all directions to cover the entire city on all sides."

Neji tells his fellow ninja, "We will have a better time on the rooftops. Let's go."

Kenny says, seriously, "Wait! We should have a place to meet!"

Kiba says, with an excited tone, "How about where the Slifer Red students are staying tonight?!"

Karin tells Naruto, with a slight nervous tone, "You realize that all Slifers are camping out tonight, right."

Keiko says, with a bit annoyed tone, "You know, I think it stinks with the class system with Slifers, Ra, and Obelisks. I mean, the Slifers might be the lowest dorm in the school, but they shouldn't be treated like trash."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a snort, "I know how you feel, Kei. But that's the way those snots created the system in Duel Academy."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, I think that it is a good idea that we meet with the Slifers."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Good. Now, let's move!" The four ninjas take off at their super-speed to get the rooftops and high perches on the large skyscrapers in the city to start their search while Kai, Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny head off in another direction.

Kurama tells Hikari, "Kira and I will go in one direction."

Kira asks, perplexed and blushing, "Huh?"

Kurama asks Kira, plainly, "Are you all right with that, Kira?"

Kira replies, with a wide blush and nervously, "S-Sure."

Kuwabara yells out, with an excited tone, "I'll go with Yukina!" Yukina gives a perplexed look while Hiei gives an annoyed one.

Hikari pulls him by the right ear and she says, with an annoyed tone, "Wrong, Romeo. You are coming with Keiko, Cologne, and me."

Kuwabara yells out, in pain, "Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!" Hikari then pulls Kuwabara by his right ear away from Yukina and Hiei.

Jaden tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "And Sy, Hassleberry, and me will go off in separate directions."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Right, Jaden." Soon enough, the group take off in separate direction. Unknown to them, they didn't know is that they were being watched by three familiar figures, which were the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, in the distance.

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "So, the Society of Light has made their move on them, huh?"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We should go back to Master Dartz to await further instructions."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Good idea!" Then, the three Orichalcos controlled dog hanyous disappears, using Instant Transmission.

(**At the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Within the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find Dartz, Izayoi, Nodoka, Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Light, Michael, Allie, and Tyler looking at the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly as they explained about what happened.

Dartz says, with a nod, "I see, so those Society Fools are making they're first move, I see."

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, I'm growing tired of this and I've made some new ways with my Demonic Priestess magic to make that witch and her whole dork club, sorry that she'd ever treated Inuyasha like a common dog."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I know how you feel, Melody. However, if I can tell you that you, along with your siblings, mother, Missus Saotome, Mister Kamiya, including his Digimon partner, Agumon, Mister Yagami, and Mister Uzumaki, can demonstrate your new powers to Kagome Higurashi and the Society of Light, while showing your true forms."

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Ha! I'd say that it's about damn time! Believe it!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, Naruto! It's finally payback time!"

Dartz tells Izayoi and her children, "Plus, I've got a surprise for you four."

Holly asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz calls out, to a feminine figure, "You can come out now, my dear!" Just then, the female figure comes out of the darkness, which made Izayoi, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly gasp in shock and surprise by this.

The figure in front of them looks to be a dog demon that looks exactly like a female version of Inuyasha, her silver hair is tied to a ponytail with two Chinese buns, golden eyes similar to Inuyasha's, which showed a hint of dark coldness, and she wore a black kimono top which showed a moderate cleavage for her ample bosoms, with a black kimono skirt, which stopped towards half way near her kneecaps, which showed her sexy and seductive figure underneath her clothes with a blood red ribbon wrapped around her slender feminine waist to hold the kimono in place. She also is wearing two golden sandals with the Millennium Symbol onto the straps around the toe area, with golden little wings on each side of the sandals, on her feet, and her claws are the same size as Inuyasha's claws.

Holly says, shocked, "No way!"

Melody says, with disbelief, "I don't believe it!"

Inuyasha says, with a stunned tone, "Me…Megumi!"

The dog demon, Megumi, says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What do you expect, bro?"

All of the Orichalcos warriors, except for Izayoi, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly, gasp in shock at this and Naruto says, in a shocked tone, "Sister!"

Melody says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right! Megumi is mine and Inuyasha's younger twin sister and Holly's older twin sister, making her a half-demon like us. When our mother was killed by those rotten thugs, a few of those thugs threw Megumi off a cliff! We assumed that she died by that fall."

Tai yells out, in a horrified tone, "No way! Who would do such a thing!?"

Izayoi runs over to Megumi, gives her a motherly hug, and she says, with a dark cold smile, "That doesn't matter! The most important thing is that we're together again!"

Inuyasha asks Dartz, "Wait a sec, sir, did you revive Megumi back from the dead like you did with my mother and Light?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold giggle as Izayoi let's her go, "Inuyasha, Master Dartz didn't revive me! In fact, I wasn't dead."

Holly asks Megumi, curiously, "What do you mean, Megumi?"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, you see, when those thugs came, killed off our mother, and threw me off the cliff, I fainted as I fell, embracing my death, but it never came. That's where this good hearted man saves me from death, but I hit my head on the ledge of the cliff, and got amnesia but I remembered my name like Holly did. I went from village to village to find some answers about, who I was, but all I've ever gotten was major prejudice from humans and demons alike because of me being a half-demon. However, I was sealed to a tree by a priestess."

Melody yells out, in a dark cold enraged tone, "A what!?"

Megumi says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That's right! This priestess name was Kikyo! She's the one that sealed me up in a tree! She accused me for stealing food from a local village and killed many humans!"

Inuyasha roars out, in a dark cold angered tone, "So, she's the one, who sealed you up! That's it! I have half a mind to show that claypot bitch a painful lesson on why not it's not very smart to mess with my family!"

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "Get in line, bro!"

Holly says, in a dark cold sneer, "Yeah, that rotten claypot witch is going to pay for this!"

Megumi looks at Dartz and she asks, with a dark cold smile, "I was placed in that spell for more than five hundred years, until the same man that saved my life, when I was a child, came and freed me from that fucking priestess's spell. That man is Master Dartz. He was the only one that took me into his arms and raised me as if I was his own daughter."

Izayoi tells Dartz, with a dark cold smile, "Master Dartz, we are totally indebt to you for this."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Please, it was my pleasure, my dear."

Megumi says, with a dark cold smile, "Master Dartz gave me back my memories of Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Izayoi…" Megumi then says, in a dark cold snarl, "…and of course, those rotten traitor, Zera, and that emotionless asshole, Sesshomaru, who left me for dead."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "Oh I take that Master Dartz showed you the truth, huh?"

Megumi says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "No duh, bro!? Plus, he told me the truth about that rotten miko, who is Kikyo's reincarnation, and her no good friends, who treated you like a dog and plotted to kill you and Melody as soon as they take their 'precious' miko back from a rotten human that's named Sartorius."

Holly says, with an evil smile, "Oh don't worry, Megumi, that backstabbing miko, along with her past self, will pay for their treachery."

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "Yeah, they have a debt long past overdo!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "I'm glad that you all will see it my way. Plus, I've unlocked Megumi's 'Celestial Embodiment' powers and her Ancient Egypt powers."

Holly says, with a surprised tone, "Wait a sec, Megumi, you too!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, sis! Meet my Millennium Sandals!" Soon after, Megumi's Millennium Sandals that's on her forehead glows golden and blinds everyone in the room as Megumi's form changes.

As the light dims enough to everyone to see what was in front of them a female half-dog demon that looks similar to Megumi except with honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her flawless feminine form with a perfect curved and perfectly shaped curves on every single point on her body, except they are a mixture of golden and bright orange in color, wrapped around her slender and feminine upper arms are golden armbands, she is wearing the Millennium Sandals, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark red in color, she has a orange staff with a red jewel on top in her right and, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Naruto asks, in a dark perplexed tone, "Hey who's that!?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Wait! I remember her! That's our sister from Ancient Egypt, Akira!"

Tyler says, amazed, "Whoa! So, Taigoku had another sister!"

Akira says, with a mature and more woman-like in a dark cold sly tone, "That's right!"

Light asks Inuyasha, in a dark cold plain tone, "Just how many sisters did you have when you were Taigoku?"

Inuyasha replies, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hard to say." Inuyasha asks Dartz, in a dark curious tone, "What do you think, sir?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "To tell you the truth, Inuyasha, Taigoku may have many siblings in his life time that it's hard to tell that if they're have been reincarnated in this time or in the Feudal Era. However, I'll make sure that we'll find them and bring them to fight for our cause. Especially, since I know who is solely responsible for the death's off Lady Izayoi, along with the capture of Holly and near death of Megumi!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Who!?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "The one solely responsible for this is the Spirit World Ruler, King Emma!"

The Orichalcos warriors gasp in shock and horror at this and Akira says, in a dark cold angered tone, "So, Koenma's father was the one, who's responsible for taking away my mother, Holly, and Megumi from us when we were kids!"

Dartz nods his head and he says, in a plain tone, "I'm afraid so, Inuyasha. You see, all King Emma cared about is his own power and he will do anything to keep it! Why do you think that he tried to kill Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, when they died at the hands of Shinobi Sensui with Yusuke Urameshi dying the second time and Hikari Urameshi dying the first time?! Simple! You see, a prophet told King Emma that because of his tyrannical ways, that one day a 'Chosen Hanyou' shall rise, take him off his throne, and he shall know ever lasting suffering for his crimes after he is dethroned."

Just then, after hearing about this, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Akira, and Izayoi are filled with uncontrollable anger, rage, and hatred towards King Emma as they yell out in pure anger and rage as dark violet and red auras bursts from their forms, pushing back everyone else to their bottoms, and Inuyasha yells out, in pure dark cold enraged tone unlike him before, "Why that fucking rotten SOB! I have half a mind to go up to Spirit World and kick his fucking, sorry, glorified ass, right now!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Get in line, bro! The first thing that I see that rotten bastard, King Emma, I'm using him as my own personal starching post!"

Holly says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That rotten asshole is going to pay for tearing up my family!"

Akira says, in a dark cold snarl, "That fucking bastard is so dead!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "King Emma's crimes will never be forgiven!" Everyone gets up onto their feet after the declarations and Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, all of you will get your revenge against King Emma as soon as the Great Leviathan rises, once again."

Akira says, with an evil sly smile, "Don't worry, sir! We'll make sure that the Great Beast rises with heads of those rotten mikos as trophies on a silver platter!" Soon after, Akira turns back to Megumi and Megumi says, with an evil smile, "Plus, I've gotten the same amount of training that you guys got. So, I'm at Super S-class strength now."

Inuyasha says, with a surprised tone, "No way!"

Holly says, amazed, "Unbelievable!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Plus, I've gotten the DNAs of the people that you guys already have, including the Urameshi triples, the rotten miko, and Daisuke Motomiya."

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Ha! We're getting more and more powerful, already!"

Michael says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, Naruto! Soon and very soon, the judgment day of all humans and demons will finally be here."

Dartz then says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that all of you are so eager for this assignment, now! You'll attack the hotel where the Society of Light as soon as those other fools that Mister Saotome is 'working with' finished with their duels with the Society of Light."

Nodoka asks Dartz, in a dark cold plain tone, "Excuse me, Master Dartz, wouldn't it almost close to reveal to Ranma about my ninja bloodline?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Of course, however, I sense that Prince Koenma have already looked through your family tree and will reveal the truth to your son, Missus Saotome. I could unlock his seal, but that will jeopardize Ranma's mission as a spy. After all, your son also told me that the old Chinese Amazon, Cologne, is pretty much on to him and itching to, but that threat is diminished as long as Ranma still holds the card where the soul of Miss Shampoo is in."

Nodoka says, with a bow, "I understand, sir! I am sorry to question your judgment."

Dartz holds his hand and he says, with an evil smile, "There's no need to apologize, Missus Saotome. You are just worried about your son's abilities and that's quite understandable."

Nodoka says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, sir."

_**To be continued…**_


	97. Trip to Domino Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for helping me with this chapter once again.

**Chapter 96: Trip to Domino Pt. 2**

(**Returning to the mysterious cave; shortly after leaving our heroes**)

Within the mysterious cave, we find the mysterious priestess that we met before chanting out, "_Guardians of Thunder, Rain, and Hail, cover this city in a darkened veil! Let your reign of fear begin and keep all spirits trapped within!_"

(**Back with Jaden; A short time afterwards**)

With Jaden, we find him running around until he stops to see quick forming dark clouds forming over the city.

Jaden says, perplexed, "That's weird. It was just sunny." Just then Winged Kuriboh comes out of his card and Jaden asks, curiously, "What's up Winged Kuriboh?"

Just then the spirit of Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird then appears and asks, "Can you not see them?"

Jaden asks Air Hummingbird, curiously, "Can I not see what?"

Air Hummingbird replies, "The source of this power. Look more closely." When Jaden looks up into the sky, he gasps to see the spirit forms of Zaborg the Thunder Monarch appear in the skies above him.

Jaden yells out, amazed, "Whoa!"

Air Hummingbird says, with a serious tone, "But that's not all. There. And over there." When Jaden looks at where Air Hummingbird is looking at, he gasps to see Mobius the Frost Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, and Granmarg the Rock Monarch appear in the skies with Zaborg.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Who or what are they?"

Air Hummingbird says, with a plain tone, "Ancient Duel Monster Spirits."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Jaden!" Immediately, Jaden and his two Duel Monster Spirits look to see Keiko, with Mana by her right side, Cologne, Kuwabara, and Hikari, with Kuriboh and Vampire Lady running towards Jaden.

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "Hey, sis."

Hikari tells Jaden, with a serious tone, "Jay, there are huge Duel Monster Spirits in the sky."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Mana tells me that they are Ancient Duel Monster Spirits."

Jaden says, with a nod, "Yeah. Air Hummingbird told me that too."

Hikari says, with a smile, "So, this is Air Hummingbird, huh? Nice to meet you."

Air Hummingbird replies, with a kind tone, "It is an honor."

Cologne thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Actual Duel Monster Spirits! This is incredible! Thanks to my great training, I can see in the realm of spirits, but I can't believe that there are actual people with this kind of gift! This generation continues to surprise me! They might have the needed 'gifts' to get back my precious Shampoo and stop Ranma, who is being controlled by this Orichalcos."_

Air Hummingbird thinks in its mind, while looking at Keiko and Cologne, _"The elderly human has great training so it is natural to believe that she can see me, but Jaden's sister. I sense great power within her. Far greater than the demonic energies that she has gained from the To-zoku and it is growing stronger with each passing moment. One of these energies seems familiar to me, but what could it be?"_

Hikari asks, curiously, "So, what are these Ancient Duel Monster Spirits doing?"

Air Hummingbird replies, "It is simple. They are forming a Spiritual Barrier. Therefore, if the person controlling these spirits isn't defeated, then we will all be trapped in the city forever."

Jaden, Keiko, Hikari, and Cologne gasp in shock and Keiko asks, stunned, "Forever?!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Okay, but who is controlling them?!"

(**In another part of the city; sometime soon after**)

Within another part of the city, we find Hassleberry and Syrus running up to match each other down a street.

Syrus asks Hassleberry, "Any sign of Grandpa?"

Hassleberry says, solemnly, "Negative."

Syrus tells Hassleberry, "I didn't look in those dark alleys. Why don't you check them out?"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, annoyed, "Don't you boss me around! Why don't you poke around back there? Unless you are too scared like you are to duel me again."

Syrus says, annoyed, "I'm not scared!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, with a deadly serious glare, "Then let's throw down right here!" But just then an object lands in the street besides them and the two of them look to see Solomon Moto's bandana, frozen stiff and in the shape of a spear.

Syrus says, stunned, "It's Grandpa's headband!" When Syrus picks up the headband, he says, stunned, "And it's frozen stiff!" Just then Syrus and Hassleberry look to see the white-clad Chazz Princeton walking towards them. Syrus asks, with a demanding tone, "What did you do to him?"

Chazz tells Syrus, with a cold plain tone, "Me?! I didn't lay a hand on the old man! He is also Yusuke and Kagome's grandpa too! They would kill me you know even if they have seen the Light!" Chazz then points the roof of the same building where Yugi and Kaiba dueled the Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra, in a tag team duel, and he says, "But if you want to see the old geezer again, you will be on that rooftop in five minutes! The clock is ticking!"

As Chazz Princeton walks away, Hassleberry says, plainly, "You know what Private? I think that Yugi's gramps was kidnapped!"

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "Yeah! Duh!" Hassleberry gives a look of embarrassment and this being quite obvious. Syrus says, with a serious tone, "We've got to get up there!" As they run off, Syrus says, seriously, "Come on! We've got only five minutes!"

(**A short time thereafter; on the rooftop**)

On the rooftop where Yugi/Atem and Kaiba tag dueled Lumis and Umbra, we find Hassleberry and Syrus arriving on the roof.

Syrus yells out, "You up here?!"

Hassleberry calls out, "Grandpa?!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Now, what do we do?"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Hold on! I've seen this place! Oh, yeah! This is where Yugi and Kaiba dueled as a tag team! It is in my Battle City guidebook!" Just then they notice two Academy Duel Disks on the glass partition in the center of the roof causing them to run over to them.

Syrus yells out, "Look! Two Duel Disks!"

When they get to the duel disks, Hassleberry says, seriously, "I bet some sicko wants to recreate that duel!" Hassleberry picks up one of the duel disks and he says, "But back then, the losers of that duel were banished to the Shadow Realm!"

Syrus says, with a scoff, "That's just a myth." But when Syrus picks up the other duel disk, the two friends and rivals gasp to see a box similar to the Shadow Boxes used by the Rare Hunters against Yugi/Atem and Kaiba back in Battle City. Syrus asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Just then a male voice calls out, "It's a magic Shadow Box!"

Just then a second male voice yells out, "Just like back in the day!" Hassleberry and Syrus look in two different directions and Hassleberry looks at one young man with grey snowcap mainly covering his short brown hair, light brown eyes, small brown beard on his chin, two sets of two ring earrings in his ears, red shirt under a grey coat with a white furry collar, brown baggy pants, and brown shoes.

Syrus is looking at another young man with dark violet hair, weird lightning bolt eyebrows, deep brown eyes, white shirt under dark blue jacket, black jeans, and white sneakers.

As they look at the two young men, who had duel disks with dueling deck insides attached to their left wrists, Hassleberry says, with a serious tone, "We've got company Private!"

Syrus says, seriously, "And not the kind that you invite over for milk and cookies!" Syrus asks, seriously, "Who are you?!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Speak up!"

The brown haired male says, with a 'street slang' tone, "You can call me Frost!"

The dark violet haired male says, with a sly tone, "Yeah! And I'm Thunder!"

Syrus asks, demandingly, "What did you guys do with Grandpa?!"

Thunder says, with a sly grin, "Oh, him. He is taking a rest." Then an image of Grandpa groaning stunned as he is lying on top of some garbage bags without his bandana appears before returning to the scene in front of us.

Frost and Thunder leap onto the glass partition and Frost says, with a serious tone, "You had better start worrying about yourself since you are coming with us!"

Hassleberry asks, seriously, "And why would we do something like that?!"

Thunder says, with a serious tone, "Simple. If you don't, you will be taking a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

Syrus says, with a serious tone, "There is no such thing!" Syrus thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Through I should remember that Shadow Games exist AKA the Shadow Riders and those Sacred Beast cards!"_

Frost and Thunder yell out in unison, "Time to find out!" Immediately, the two of them activate their duel disks.

Syrus and Hassleberry yell out in unison, while attaching the duel disks to their left wrists, "Get your game on!"

Frost, Thunder, Syrus, and Hassleberry insert their duel disks to their left wrists and Frost says, "Real cute. But cute doesn't cut it when your dueling against the Light Brigade!" Their life-point counters display 8000 life-points for each duelist and all of them draw five cards from their decks.

Starting Scores:

Frost: 8000

Thunder: 8000

Syrus: 8000

Hassleberry: 8000

(**Returning to the mysterious cave; Sometime later**)

Inside of the mysterious cave, we find the white-clad Chazz Princeton entering the room and facing the mysterious miko.

Chazz tells her, "Sartorius sent me. I am Chazz Princeton, but you can call me 'The Chazz'."

The mysterious miko says, with a sly smile, "And I'm Sarina." Chazz Princeton bows in front of Sarina.

(**On the meanwhile; In front of Kaiba Corporation headquarters**)

In front of the entrance to Kaiba Corporation, we find a white limo pulling up in front of the entrance where Kaiba's most faithful guards are standing in front as the white limo pulls up to the entrance.

One of Kaiba's guards says, with a plain tone, "Welcome to Kaiba Corp." Looking inside of the white limo, we find none other than the leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius, inside.

(**Inside of Kaiba Corporation headquarters; a short time soon after**)

Within Seto Kaiba's office, we find the man himself looking outside of the window as Sartorius is escorted into the room by Kaiba's two guards.

Kaiba turns towards Sartorius and he says, with a plain tone, "Greetings. I take it that you are Sartorius. Nice outfit."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Thank you for seeing me. I know that you are a busy man, Mister Kaiba." Sartorius bows his head and he says, "It's an honor."

Kaiba says, with a serious tone, "Let's cut to the case. Why are you here? I hear that you lead a powerful organization, but I don't take kindly to my school being redesigned without my permission."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Forgive me. My new 'associates' at your wonderful school thought it appropriate since they have embraced my philosophy."

Kaiba thinks in his mind, with a snort, _"Yeah, right. Something tells me that he is like that Dartz creep!"_ Kaiba tells Sartorius, with a plain tone, "However, you do intrigue me because of the speed and power of your organization as well as its growth. But what do you want from my company?"

Sartorius tells Kaiba, with an evil sly smile, "Everything that I heard is true. You are ten years older, but you look like that you haven't aged a day in years. And you are as shrewd as the day that you stepped in." Sartorius tells Kaiba, with a plain tone, "Well, we are both men of business and I have a proposition for you. And trust me, Mister Kaiba, I have the means to make it worth your while." Kaiba gives a sly smirk and Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "All I ask is exclusive use of your Kaibaland theme park for a day or two."

Kaiba says, with a plain tone, "That could be arranged…for right price of course."

Sartorius says, with a bow, "You won't be disappointed. And thank you so much for your time. Good day, sir." Sartorius then turns around and walks out of Kaiba's office while being escorted by one of his guards.

When he has left the room, Kaiba tells the other guard, "Roland, keep an eye on him and find out what he is up to. And when the money comes in, trace it. Plus, I want you to do extensive research on him, the Society of Light, and what he has to do with Yugi's cousins and all of their dorky friends."

The guard remaining in the room, Roland, says, with a bow, "Yes, sir."

Just then Mokuba comes into the room and he asks, "Brother, was that Sartorius character that we heard about?"

Kaiba says, with a nod, "Yes, Mokuba."

Mokuba asks, curiously, "What did he want here?"

Kaiba says, with a plain tone, "Nothing much. Just business. All he wished for was use of Kaibaland for awhile and he says that he will pay my price."

Mokuba asks, curiously, "What does he want with Kaibaland?"

Kaiba says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I don't like it. Something about him reminds me of Dartz and I'm not going to have a repeat of that. I'm going to find out his little secrets and when I do, if he is just as a snake as Dartz and my father, he will get what's coming to him." Kaiba asks Mokuba, "Is the 'special delivery' that I asked for ready?"

Mokuba says, with a nod, "Yes, it is."

Kaiba says, with a serious tone, "I found that my Slifer Red students are coming to camp out where Yugi dueled that Rare Hunter for Slifer the Sky Dragon and most likely, Yugi, his cousins not with that freak, and all of their dorky friends will be there. Deliver our 'special delivery' to them there."

Mokuba asks Kaiba, curiously, "But why are you giving these away now? These are latest generation duel disks that will come out to market with a few years from now."

Kaiba says, with a serious tone, "Don't get me wrong, Mokuba. This isn't charity. If Pegasus thinks that by giving away some of his newest generation of Duel Monster cards that he will outdo me, he has got another thing coming. Plus, there is no one better to test out our new 'Solid Vision' holographic system in our 'Five Dimensions' duel disks, Mokuba, especially that 'mutt' Joey Wheeler." Kaiba stares out of the window and he gives a sly smirk as Mokuba gives a smile and a sigh at his elder sibling.

(**A brief time soon after; back at Sartorius' limo**)

Returning to Sartorius' limo, we find Kaiba's other guard closing the door as it drives away and inside, we find Sartorius activating a small screen which displays an image of the white-clad Alexis, Yusuke, Sayu, Kagome, Ken, and Yolei.

Alexis tells Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "We are ready to proceed, Master Sartorius."

Ken says, with a cold plain tone, "We are waiting for your command, sir."

Kagome asks, with a cold serious tone, "Shall we proceed?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Move forward as planned. I'm ready to test Jaden and the other 'Chosen Duelists' again." Sartorius thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"Especially Jaden's sister, Keiko Yukimura. Her power continues to grow at an incredible rate and it makes me wonder that even through I need all of the 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous', the ones that need to be at my side the most are the Yukimura twins. This shall be a test of their power along with the other 'Chosen Duelists' and I shall find out the truth behind Miss Yukimura's true power behind her new 'To-zoku' abilities once and for all!"_

(**On the meanwhile; Elsewhere in the streets of Domino**)

In the streets of Domino, we find Jaden, Kuwabara, Keiko, Cologne, and Hikari running down the streets of Domino, looking for any signs of Solomon Moto.

Jaden yells out, "Mister Moto!"

Hikari calls out, worriedly, "Grandpa!" When they pass an alleyway, they hear a familiar moan and all of them look into the alleyway to find Solomon Moto lying down some bags of garbage.

Keiko says, shocked, "Mister Moto!"

Solomon Moto says, with a moan and 'out of it' tone, "Mommy, I don't like Brussels sprouts. No more please."

Kuwabara says, amazed, "Ouch. He is really out of it." The group pushes some trash out of the way and he helps him back to his feet.

Hikari asks, concerned, "What happened Grandpa?"

Solomon replies, with a plain tone, "Two young lads appeared out of nowhere and knocked me out. And they stole my bandana, too." Solomon says, feeling his scalp, "I'm having a bad hair day."

Keiko replies, with a smile, "You are just fine, Mister Moto."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden?" Everyone looks to the source to see none other than Aster Phoenix with a neutral, but serious look on his face in front of them.

Keiko asks, curiously, "Aster?"

Hikari asks, with a snort, "What are you doing here?"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Just passing along." Aster says, his expression returning to his neutral, but serious look, "What's going on here?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Nothing much, bro." Jaden tells Solomon, "Grandpa, this is my good friend, Aster Phoenix."

Hikari thinks in her mind, surprised, _"You are calling the guy that nearly brainwashed you and made you unable to see your deck for awhile your friend. Jay, you are just too good for your own good."_

Solomon says, "I know. I follow profession dueling and seeing who might be the bright stars after my grandson retires from being the King of Games. I'm a big fan."

Aster states, with a plain tone, "Who knew I had such old fans?"

Solomon asks, curiously, "Like who?"

Aster sweatdrops at this and Aster says, looking up into the sky, "Anyway, there is something weird going down."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Aster looks at the four Monarch spirits in the skies above them and he says, "Those are either monsters or I'm going nuts. There are four of them and it looks like they are standing guard over something. And they are not holograms. I can sense that they are real."

Keiko thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What?! Aster Phoenix can see Duel Monster Spirits?!"_

Mana tells Keiko, in reply, _**"Yes, Keiko. He has got the same gift that you, Jaden, and Hikari have. The ability to sense and see us, Duel Monster Spirits."**_

Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "You are right! They are real!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "When did you get the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits?"

Solomon asks, perplexed, "Spirits?"

Aster's attention turns in another direction and he asks, curiously and suspiciously, "Wait a minute! Is that a duel up there?"

The group looks up and Keiko asks, curiously, "Where?"

Aster points to the roof where Syrus and Hassleberry are dueling Frost and Thunder and he says, "Right there on that rooftop." The group looks up to that roof and they see Mobius the Frost Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, and Black Tyranno from where they are.

Keiko asks, curiously, "Is that Black Tyranno?"

Jaden says, shocked, "Yeah! But that means that Hassleberry is dueling!"

Aster asks, seriously, "But who is facing? And more importantly: Why?"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Well, I know that it isn't a good thing around here!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, I'm going to find out!" Jaden then runs off into the distance with Kuwabara, Keiko, Hikari, Cologne, and Solomon running after him.

Kuwabara says, seriously, "Hey, Jay! Wait up!"

Solomon states, plainly, "I'm confused, but hey, what else is new?"

Aster gives a serious and suspicious glare and he thinks, _"There is something big going down and I know that Sartorius is behind this! What in the world is he after? And what does it have to do with Jaden and his sister along their friends?! Does it have to do with something about being 'Chosen Duelists'? Well, what I do know is that you are after Jaden, his sisters, and his friends while you have brainwashed some of them already! And I'm going to make sure that the rest are out of your hands! At least, I know what you are really up to Sartorius! We are not exactly friends, but for the moment, all of us are trying to get to the bottom of this and the only way for me to do that is to make sure that Jaden, his sisters, and the rest of their friends are out of Sartorius's hands and stick with them! They are the 'key' to figuring all this out!"_ Immediately, Aster starts to walk at a good pace behind the others as they run towards the duel site.

Solomon asks, perplexed, "Why are we always running?"

(**Sometime later; on the rooftop where Syrus and Hassleberry are dueling**)

Back on the rooftop where Syrus and Hassleberry are dueling, we find Syrus and Hassleberry trying to finish off Frost and Thunder with their 'Super Vehicroid-Rex Union', a combo of Syrus' Super Vehicroid-Sheath Union (3600/3000) and Hassleberry's Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400), but Frost played a Mirror of Duality trap card that destroyed their monsters and cost Thunder, Syrus, and Hassleberry. Syrus and Hassleberry cry out as their life-points hit zero.

Thunder yells out, flabbergasted, "Hey, Frost! What is this?!" Thunder then collapses as his life-points hit zero as well.

Final Score:

Frost: 200

Thunder: 0

Syrus: 0

Hassleberry: 0

Frost laughs sinisterly and he says, with a sly grin, "Sorry, Thunder, but I heard that there was a storm front coming and all of you got caught in the cross-breeze!" Soon after, the final holograms on the field fade away with Frost the only one still standing.

(**On the meanwhile; Rejoining Jaden and his group**)

Around that moment, we find Jaden and his group arriving at a street corner as the four Monarch Spirits fade away and the skies return to normal.

Jaden says, amazed, "Hey, look!"

Hikari says, stunned, "It's back to normal!"

Aster says, curiously, "It looks like that storm front suddenly cleared."

Just then a male voice yells out, "Wrong! It's just getting started!" On the other side of the street, they find Frost leaning on street post and he says, with a sly grin, "What's up, boys and girls?"

Kuwabara asks, with a demanding tone, "Who are you?"

Frost states, with a sly grin, "Chill out! You can call me Frost! You guys look lost! Can I help?!"

Aster asks, with a suspicious tone, "Maybe. Our friends were here. Have you seen them?"

Jaden asks Aster, curiously, "You don't think…?"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "I do."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "And I think that he has something to do with it!"

Frost says, with a sly giggle, "The little lady is right! I know exactly where your friends are! And you are getting colder! Think 'higher altitude'!"

Hikari asks, seriously, "What do you mean?"

Jaden says, seriously, "Tell us!" Just then a huge cold wind with snowflakes blows in and Frost laughs as he fades away.

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "He's gone!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What are we dealing with here?"

Aster thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"I know what we are dealing with and it isn't good!"_

(**Back within Sarina's mountain cave; A short time soon after**)

Inside of Sarina's mountain shrine, we find Sarina kneeling down in front of candles with the white-clad Chazz Princeton behind her.

Chazz asks, with a curious tone, "What is your plan exactly?"

Sarina replies, with an annoyed tone, "Quiet! You are about to find out!" Chazz then looks to see a swirl of ice cold wind appear behind him and out of that wind, Frost with the unconscious Syrus and Hassleberry on his shoulders, appears in front of him.

Frost says, with a plain tone, "I've brought some gifts compliments of Frost." Frost then throws the unconscious Syrus and Hassleberry onto the ground in front of him. Just then Frost calls out, "Yo! Blaze! T-Bone!" Immediately, someone comes out of the ground and a pillar of flames appears behind Frost as he looks towards it.

The person that came out of the ground is a young man with dark brown hair under a black baseball cap, wearing a brownish-orange jacket over a white shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers.

The person that comes out of the flames is another young man with flaming red hair, wearing yellow tinted sunglasses, and wearing a black and red jacket, black pants, and white sneakers.

Frost says to the new arrivals, "Take these two to Kaibaland."

The red haired male asks, in an annoyed tone, "What's with you? Your arms don't work?" Frost gives a look of major annoyance and the red haired male replies, with an annoyed tone, "Fine. I get no respect." The red haired male tells the other male, "Let's go T-Bone."

Chazz asks, with a cold snobbish tone, "Can anyone let me in here? Why are we dragging two unconscious dorks to a theme park?"

Frost says, with a sly smile, "Simple. In order to trap Jaden, his sisters, and their friends. However, when they come looking, they will find yours truly waiting."

Sarina yells out, annoyed, "Silence! Do you really think that you have a chance against Jaden, his sister, and the other 'Chosen Duelists'?" On the meanwhile, Blaze and T-Bone vanish the same way that they came taking the unconscious Syrus and Hassleberry with them. Sarina says, with a serious tone, "You were barely able to beat their pathetic friends? Your gone is done. Goodbye." Sarina's eyes glow with a powerful energy and a mirror appears by Frost as he gasps in shock causing Sarina to say, plainly, "And that goes for your partner too."

(**Back on the rooftop; on the meanwhile**)

Returning to the rooftop where Syrus and Hassleberry had just lost to Frost and Thunder, we find another of the same type of mirror that appears near Frost appear in front and above the unconscious Thunder and it glows causing the unconscious Thunder to be absorbed into the mirror.

(**Returning to Sarina's mountain cave shrine; around that moment**)

Back inside of Sarina's mountain cave shrine, we find Frost being absorbed into his mirror as well.

He cries out, pleadingly, "Come on, Sarina. Give us another chance…" However, he is absorbed into the mirror and he turns into a Duel Monsters' card. Chazz gasps in shock as the card goes over to Sarina's hands and another card appears in her hand as well with us able to see the pictures of the cards containing Thunder and Frost contained in mirror as Sarina giggles and laughs mischievously at what she just did to her own associates.

(**The hotel where the Society of Light were staying**)

At the hotel in Domino City where the Society of Light was staying, we find Jaden, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Davis, Ranma, and Tyson standing in front groups of male and female SOL members, trying to find information on where Syrus and Hassleberry were being held, and while the group of SOL members were holding them back, Alexis, Kari, Kagome, Kelly, Sayu, Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Max, and Ray just stood there and watch them with cold serious looks in their eyes with Mina and Kino punching out many SOL members' faces, which brought horrified looks at that their faces.

Max yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Leave them alone!"

Kino says, with a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, Blondie, where's not doing anything you say until we get some answers!"

Mina says, in a dark serious tone, "You see, we seem to be missing two people: Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry and I have a pretty idea, who's responsible!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Where are they?! Spill it!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Sorry, Jaden, if you aren't one of us and listening to that traitorous sister of yours over us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, with a concerned tone in his voice, "Ray, please! You've got to fight! These are good friends of ours that are in danger!"

Ray tells Tyson, with a cold plain tone, "Didn't you hear what Alexis told you, Tyson? If you are not one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, in disbelief, "How can you say that, Ray?"

Kari tells Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Didn't you hear Ray, dork, she is telling you to get lost!"

Tenten states, with a cold sly tone, "Or have you agreed to give in to destiny and become one of us?"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "This is getting us no where, guys! I say that we pound them to the get our answers!"

Keiko tells Ranma, in a serious tone, "But they're brainwashed!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Who cares!? They won't remember the feeling of my fists when they wake up, so there's nothing to feel bad about it!"

Akane thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! Ranma's getting violet again! What's happening to him!? Don't he hate me that much now!?"_

Davis tells Alexis, in a begging tone, "But they're in trouble! Our best friends vanished into thin air! Akane! Ukyo! Kagome! Kelly! Max! Ray! Tenten! Kari! Alexis! Sayu! Doesn't this bother any of you?"

Max says, with a cold plain tone, "What happens to your nonbeliever friends doesn't concern us."

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Do you know what you are saying, Max?!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, guess what?! We aren't leaving until we know where they are!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Well, we want you to leave, Jaden! Until you're one of us, we want you and your dorky friends, along with that traitorous bitch that you call 'sister' to…OW!!" She doesn't get to finish when Jaden's fist hits her face, hard sending her down into the dirt on her back, pretty hard.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "Sakura!"

All of the SOL members look at Jaden and Kari calls out, with a cold stunned tone, "Jaden, what in the hell…?!" But they don't get to finish when they gasp to see Jaden's expression has darkened slightly and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never in his eyes before as they glowed sinister golden. Soon after, Jaden's body started to gain a dark violet aura, which was unnerving the SOL members and his sister, along with his friends.

Just then, the 'Supreme Princess' calls out from Keiko's mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Hey Kei, something's up with your bro and it's not good for those white dorks!"**_

Keiko asks her, _**"What do you mean?"**_

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Let's just say that in the morning, those dweebs will be very sore in many places in their bodies."**_

With the SOL members, Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What is this!? That aura! It's so terrifying and when did Jaden get those golden eyes!"_ Soon after, Jaden uses his new super-speed to disappear and reappear between Max and Ray. Before the two SOL controlled Beybladers could move, Jaden slams his palm to Ray's chest, knocking the wind out of him, hard, while doing the same to Max, knocking Ray down to the ground and throwing Max to a group of SOL members, knocking them down.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Max! Ray!"

Alexis calls out to Jaden, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, stop!" Soon after, Jaden vanishes with super-speed to everyone's shock.

Akane calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Where did he go!?" Just then, Jaden reappears between Akane and Ukyo giving no time for the SOL controlled female fighters to counter as Jaden slams his right elbow to Ukyo's chest, breaking a rib and making her cough out blood, and bashing Akane's face, hard knocking her to the ground. Jaden kicks Ukyo's feet, knocking her down to the ground hard.

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a dark cold serious tone, _"What's this!? Master Dartz would love to hear about this!"_

Just then, Jaden disappears once again and reappears in front of Alexis, grabs her back the throat with his left hand, lifting her easily, while squeezing her neck, making her lose air, and he says, in a dark deadly tone unlike him, "Listen and listen, well, I'm only going to say this once!" Jaden forms an orange ball of energy towards his hand, forms it to a lightsaber-like sword, and places it near Alexis's neck. Jaden says, in a dark icy tone, "This is my own **Spirit Sword**, which is a lot different from Kuwabara's **Spirit Sword**! Now, if you don't tell me, where the whereabouts of Syrus and Hassleberry, then this little white bitch will get a haircut from the neck up!"

This threat horrified the SOL members, including Keiko, Tyson, Davis, Mina, and Kino, to the core as Jaden's grip onto Alexis's throat was enclosing.

Kari calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden stop it!"

Kagome gets out three sickly white sutras and she says, in a cold serious tone, "These sutras will negate Jaden's spiritual energy!" Kagome throws them at Jaden, but when they got near, they burnt up into nothingness, shocking the SOL members, including Kagome.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! How did that happen!?"

Mina says, in a dark sly tone, "Oh right! I forgot to mention this earlier, thanks to my and Zera's Demonic Priestess magic skills, we made those with special abilities immune to priestess spells, in case a certain little white miko decides to use them against us."

Tenten says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "This isn't good! If this continues, Jaden may actually kill her!" Just then a limo comes up to the hotel and Chazz, Yusuke, and Catherine comes out of the car.

Ranma states, annoyed, "Now what?"

Yusuke yells out, in a shocked tone, "Jaden!? What the hell!"

Chazz yells out to Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden, you put Alexis down this instant!"

Jaden puts Spirit Sword nearer to Alexis's neck and he says, in a dark snarl, "Are you sure about that!? First things first, where's my friends or you'll be picking the pieces of your fallen fellow Society member!"

Chazz, Yusuke, and Catherine gasp in shock and horror and Catherine says, in a horrified tone, "No! Jaden never sounded like that before!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "And he never sounded so dark before either and what's with those golden eyes!"

Chazz tells Jaden, with a cold nasty tone, "Okay, dorks, if you are looking for your friends, you are looking in the wrong place. If you want to know where they are, answer me this: Have you heard of Kaibaland?"

Davis asks, perplexed, "Yeah, who hasn't heard of it?"

Chazz tells Davis with a cold nasty tone, "Well, simply, dweebs, be there tomorrow and that's where you find your friends. Now, get lost!"

Jaden asks, in a deadly dark serious tone, "Are they okay!? Answer this and maybe I will release your friend without inflicting harm on her."

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell's wrong with you, Jaden?! You never acted this way before!"

Catherine says, while sending a cold annoyed glare at Keiko and the Tucker twins, "That's before we met them!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You've got your information, dork, now put her down!"

Jaden says, in a deadly sneer as he powers down his **Spirit Sword**, "Oh I'll drop her already!" Then, with super-strength, Jaden throws Alexis away to have her right arm hit a pole hard, breaking her arm, making her yelps in pain as she drop to the ground.

Catherine yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Soon after, Yusuke, Chazz, and Catherine run towards Alexis's aid as Jaden's eyes turns back to brown and he gains a confused facial expression.

Jaden says, perplexed, "What's going on here?"

Just then, Jaden's sister and remaining friends walked towards him and Tyson asks Jaden, "What do you mean? You totally went psycho on Alexis, dude!"

Jaden says, shocked, "What!?"

Jaden looks at Alexis, who was getting help, rising on her feet by Catherine, while she was examining Alexis's arm, and Catherine tells Alexis, in a cold plain tone, "Your arm is broken, lass. We may need to get Sakura to get a look at it."

Jaden asks, horrified, "Did I do that?"

Ranma asks Jaden, in a curious tone, "You mean you don't remember?"

Chazz's voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden!" Everyone looks at Chazz, who was giving Jaden, a cold angered glare and Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you break Alexis's arm!? I'll see to it that you'll pay for this, by making sure that you never see your dorky friends ever again!"

Jaden yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Mina yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Try it, Princeton, and you'll get front seats to your 'master's' execution!"

Kino points at Yusuke and he says, with a dark serious tone, "And don't count on this worthless of a hanyou to help, because he'll be long since dead if he tries to be a hero."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Keiko asks Kino, in a whisper and annoyed, "Kino, do you have to take it that far?" However, unknown to Keiko, a right outline of a dragon's front claw appears on the lower part of her right arm.

Yusuke says, in a cold sneer, "Try it!"

Alexis tells Yusuke, in a cold plain tone, "Yusuke, don't! I hate to say this but you don't stand a chance against them. From what I've seen, you never won a fight with them! They're telling the truth, they may kill you if they wanted to. Let them go for now."

Chazz says, in a cold snarl, "Fine! Now, get lost! This hotel is for Society members, only!" Soon after, the SOL members walked back to the hotel while picking up the fallen Max, Ray, Sakura, Akane, and Ukyo from the ground, while Alexis was getting help with Catherine carrying her.

Davis says, in a plain tone, "So much for this trip."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, groaningly, "You're telling me!" Just then, Jaden, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Davis, Ranma, and Tyson runs to the owner of that voice, behind the bushes, to reveal Atticus Rhodes and Jordan Rhodes lying on the ground, with Atticus having a black eye on his right eye and Jordan, looking all beat up.

Jaden says, horrified, "Atticus! Jordan! What happened?!"

Atticus and Jordan sit up and Atticus replies, solemnly, "Those Society members! We tried to get to Alexis, but those white students beat up and Alexis didn't offer to help us! In fact, she just shunned us so coldly."

Jordan slams his fists to the ground and he yells out, angrily, "I hate those rotten Society members and that Sartorius creep! They did something to her! I know that they did! My cousin wouldn't do something like this!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in an evil sly tone, _"I think that we found another one, who wishes revenge! Maybe, I should ask Master Dartz if we can recruit Jordan Rhodes to the Orichalcos."_

Davis tells Jordan, with a sly smile, "Hey, don't worry, Jordan! We'll get Alexis back somehow!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Davis's is right, Jordan! We won't rest until Alexis is back and that's a promise!"

Jordan places a smile on his lips and he says, with a nod, "Right!"

(**Returning to Sarina's mountain cave shrine; Sometime later**)

Back with Sarina's mountain cave shrine, T-Bone and the red haired young man, obviously Blaze, gasp in shock to see Thunder and Frost trapped in the cards.

T-Bone says, stunned, "It's Frost! And Thunder!"

Sarina tells the two of them, with a sly tone, "The price of failure. And you are next unless you prove yourself more worthy than your cohorts. If not, your souls belong to me!" T-Bone and Blaze gasp in shock as Sarina's eyes start to glow while forming her hands in spell hand signs. Sarina says, with a sly tone, "Now, let's get to work." Just then T-Bone and Blaze look behind them to see another mirror that entrapped Thunder and Frost in cards appear behind them and it starts to glow.

T-Bone says, nervously, "Peace out, yo!" Immediately, he grabs Blaze and disappears into the earth. Sarina stops her spell and the mirror vanishes.

Sarina sighs and she says, "Such a waste of power."

(**At the Slifer Red 'Encampment': At night**)

Inside of the Slifer's encampment near the river when Yugi and Atem dueling against Marik's mind-slave Strings and Slifer the Sky Dragon, we find Atticus and Jordan, telling the rest of our heroes and heroines, who were the other Slifer Red students, about their adventure to the hotel where the Society of Light were staying and soon after, they had encountered T-Bone and Blaze and they are about to duel the two of them.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Just then, everyone turns to see Yugi Moto and his group walking towards them and the Slifer Red students gasp in shock of this.

One Slifer Red student says, in shock, "It's Yugi Moto!"

The other Slifer Red student says, amazed, "The King of Games here! No way!"

T-Bone whispers to Blaze, amazed, "Whoa. These Academy punks know the 'big man' himself? They have got major credits to get that."

Blaze whispers to T-Bone, with a nod, "Yeah. And if we beat them, we will get more and maybe, Sarina will thank us for this."

Hikari walks towards Yugi and she says, with a smile, "Hey guys!"

Joey looks at the starting duel between Keiko and the flaming red haired duelist, while noticing the new duel disk similar to Aki Izayoi from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds attached to Keiko's left wrist, "Hey, what's with that new duel disk!? I don't remember that being one of Duel Academy's duel disks!"

Kira says, with a smile, "Actually, there's not!"

Rika says, with a sly smile, "Seto Kaiba gave Keiko this new duel disk!"

Tristan says, amazed, "No way! Kaiba gave her that disk!"

Keisuke says, in a plain tone, "That's right! Before we came here, Mister Mokuba Kaiba came with a mysterious crate of new duel disks from Seto Kaiba himself, even the message with his voice. The messages says that Mister Kaiba it isn't charity and he feels that Yugi's friends, new and old, would be the perfect 'tests experiments' for his new 'Solid Vision' holographic system especially Joey Wheeler, which he refers as 'the mutt'."

Joey roars out, angrily, "That's it!"

Yugi tells Joey, seriously, "Joey, calm down!"

Genki tells Keisuke, drolly, "Real settle, Keisuke!"

Hikari whispers to Kira, seriously, "If he gets mad at that, imagine how Joey will react if he finds out a monkey is named after him."

Kira says, with a nod, "No joke, sis!"

Tea asks, curiously, "What's Keiko doing dueling that guy!"

Takara says, in a plain tone, "Actually, that guy, Blaze, is the one who challenged Keiko, while the other one, T-Bone, was the one, who will be dueling Jaden and they accepted it."

While T-Bone and Jaden wait on the sidelines, Keiko and Blaze prepare to duel with Blaze using an Academy-style Duel Disk while Keiko prepares to use her new 5ds Duel Disk provided by Seto Kaiba.

As Keiko looks at her deck, a mixture of her Fire deck and the new deck with the mysterious Black Rose Dragon and other Synchro and Tuner monster cards, she thinks, _"Well, here goes. I hope that this deck can really help me out. But I still don't get what is so important about this deck. And why the dragon that I dreamt about is part of these new 'Synchro' monster cards? Something tells me that I will find out."_ Keiko and Blaze inserts their decks into their duel disks and Keiko is surprised to see her duel disk shuffle her deck.

Tea says, amazed, "Whoa! Her duel disk shuffled her deck!"

Yugi says, with a nod, "I have to say that Kaiba knows his stuff."

Blaze asks Keiko, "A new duel disk, huh?"

Keiko says, with a nod, "The newest model. It is called a Five Ds Duel Disk."

Blaze asks Keiko, curiously, "So, you know Seto Kaiba?"

Keiko replies, plainly, "Not personally, but yes, we have met on a number of occasions."

Blaze asks Keiko, curiously, "Who are you?"

Keiko replies, plainly, "My name is Keiko Yukimura."

Blaze and Keiko gasp in shock and Blaze yells out, shocked, "You?! You're Keiko Yukimura?!"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines are stunned and Keiko asks, stunned, "You know me?!"

Blaze says, looking at Jaden, "And that must mean that he is Jaden Yuki since you said he is your brother. Man! This is our lucky day, T-Bone!"

Kuwabara asks, annoyed, "What are you talking about?"

T-Bone says, with a plain tone, "This isn't about you, dog. It's about them."

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "The boss will really give us major points for bringing the two of you in."

Yugi yells out, strongly, "Boss? Okay, who are you working for?"

T-Bone states, with a serious tone, "Isn't it obvious, big daddy?"

Blaze asks, with a sly grin, "Have you ever heard of Sartorius?"

Many of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Keiko says, a bit darker tone, "You work for that freak?" Her eyes give off a yellow sinister glow for a second causing Blaze and T-Bone to freak out.

T-Bone thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Whoa! What's with the freaky eye show?"_

Blaze says, with a sly smile, "Actually, we work for his sister, Sarina."

Joey yells out, stunned, "Sister? Sartorius's sister?"

T-Bone says, with a nod, "Yep! She has got where it is at since she gave us our mad powers and abilities. Plus, she's a miko too!"

Zera yells out, in a deadly tone, "A what!?"

Sango tells Zera, in a pleading tone, "Zera, please…"

Sesshomaru tells Sango, in his classic emotionless tone, "You're wasting your breath, demon slayer. Zera's disgust towards priestesses is too large for reason."

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "If Sartorius has a sister, then you must know where our friends are!"

Davis says, strongly, "Spill it! Where are Hassleberry and Syrus?! Answer us!"

Blaze says, with a sly tone, "Maybe we do know or maybe we don't. I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If Yukimura and her brother can win just one of two duels against us, we will tell you what we know. However, if either one of you lose, the loser must willing surrender to us and go to the Society of Light with us! And if both of you lose, well, both of you must go with us to the Society of Light!"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Kira yells out, angrily, "How about a new deal? You either talk or pound you into the ground!" Kira slams her fist creating a good sized shockwave.

T-Bone says, amazed, "Whoa! Girl has got some wicked power!"

Blaze says, plainly, "No duh, T-Bone! You remember what Sarina informed us about them. Some of them aren't completely human and many of them have special powers." Blaze tells Keiko, with a sly grin, "So, what do you say? All you need to do is win one duel and you can go find and save your friends. Through there is a risk that at least one of you will go into the Society of Light."

Keiko says, with a sly smirk, "Okay. I'll take you on!"

Hikari says, with a gasp, "Keiko, no! We can't lose you! I already lost my bro and cousin to this brainwashing freak! I can't afford to lose you too!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a smile, "Don't worry, Kari. I don't intend to lose today!"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "We will see how confident you are when you go against the Light Brigade!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Blaze and Keiko yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Blaze states, drawing a card, "I know that it is ladies first, but would you mind if I start off?"

Keiko says, plainly, "Fine by me."

Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "First, I play my Fiend's Sanctuary spell card! Now, I can summon one Metal Field Token to the field!" Just then one Metal Fiend Token (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze then puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "And this allows me to sacrifice this guy to fire up my main man to the field! Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The Metal Fiend Token vanishes and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Blaze says, with a sly grin, "And now, since a sacrifice was used to summon him, his ability comes into play! And it is really going to burn you since you have to discard a random card from your hand and if it is a monster, you get blasted for one hundred point for every level that monster has!"

Most of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and TK says, stunned, "Oh man! That's a powerful ability!"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "I pick the middle card!" Keiko groans as she displays her card to be Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) and discards it to the graveyard. Blaze says, with a sly smile, "Oh, yeah! Since your Emperor is a level nine, you get burned for nine hundred!" Keiko yelps as she gets blasted by flames as she loses 900 life-points.

Jaden says, shocked, "Sis!"

Blaze puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a sly smile, "I'll end my turn with these face-down! Do you get what it means to take on the King of Burn? You had better watch out or I'll really smoke you!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 8000

Keiko: 7100

Keiko says, drawing one card, "Oh, really?" Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two more cards from my deck!" Keiko draws two more cards from her deck and Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Inferno Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Just then Inferno Harpie Lady (1500/1500) in attack mode.

Blaze asks, perplexed, "What is that? I never saw that Fire monster before."

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Well, then you don't know that it gains five hundred attack points for every Fire monster on my field and it is a Fire monster!" Inferno Harpie Lady's stats rise from 1500/1500 to 2000/1500. Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play my Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon another monster this turn!" Keiko puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "So, I play my Tuner monster, Nightrose Knight, in attack mode!" Just then Nightrose Knight (1000/1000), a child-sized humanoid knight monster with blue hair and black rose with a rose mark in the center of the armor, in attack mode.

Blaze asks, confused, "Hold up a second! Tuner monster? I never heard of that monster before! What's up with that?"

Davis asks, perplexed, "I'm as confused as you are."

Matt says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Joe asks, confused, "What is that?"

Tyson says, perplexed, "I wish that I knew."

Izzy asks, curiously, "Is it among those new cards that we got?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "A Tuner monster is one of two new kinds of monsters that Maxamillion Pegasus and Industrial Illusions have developed. With a short time, they will be out in the market and these cards will take Duel Monsters to a new level. You see, Tuner monsters are a special kind of monsters that combine with other monsters to form the second kind of new monsters: Synchro Monsters. Synchro Monsters are summoned when a Tuner monster along with non-Tuner monsters are sent to the graveyard in a form of summoning known as Synchro Summoning. Synchro Summoning is like a combination of Fusion Summoning and Ritual Summoning. Like Ritual Summoning, the monsters used in a Synchro Summon can be any kind as long as they are on the field and they don't need a special spell card to Synchro Summon since the Tuner monster is needed to start a Synchro Summon. Like Fusion Summoning, the monster are 'fused' together and the Synchro Monster cards are put in the Fusion deck, which has been renamed the Extra deck since Synchro and Fusion monsters are stored there now. Also, the monster used in a Synchro Summon, called 'Synchro Material Monsters', can be brought back or used in other ways by special cards for 'Synchro Material' monsters, but they don't need Polymerization and the monsters used in the summoning can be any combination as long as they are one Tuner and non-Tuner monsters."

Kino says, with a nod, "That's right. However, the monsters used in a Synchro Summon need to equal exactly the level of the Synchro Monster that you want to summon and only one Tuner at a time can be used for a Synchro Summon. The other monsters must be non-Tuner monsters. Plus, the monsters must be one the field. Monsters in the hand or graveyard don't count."

Izzy asks, "I see. So, the levels of the monsters that the person wants to use to summon a Synchro Monster must equal that Synchro monsters level?"

Mina says, with a nod, "That's right."

Kira asks, curiously, "How do you and Keiko know all this?"

Yugi says, a bit nervously, "Pegasus put instructions on how to use them and he also said that Kaiba updated all duel disks for the use of the new rules."

Davis says, nervously, "Oh."

Keiko takes out her new Black Rose Dragon Synchro Monster card and she thinks, _"Please! If there is a Monster Spirit in there, give me strength!"_ Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Let me show you! I tune my level three Nightrose Knight with my level four Inferno Harpie Lady!" Just then Nightrose Knight turns into three stars and three rings that surround Inferno Harpie Lady causing her to become transparent. Keiko then says, chanting out, _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"_ Just then a column of light appears behind Keiko as she puts her Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she calls out, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Just then Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode causing a mighty wind.

As everyone else looks on, plenty are awe-struck and Yugi says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Joey says, amazed, "What a monster!" Just then a surge of pain goes through Keiko's arm.

Keiko thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What was that pain just now?"_ On the meanwhile, Davis's, TK's, and Jaden's arms give off slight bits of pain.

Davis, TK, and Jaden think in their minds at the same time, _"What was that pain?"_

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Interesting! Master Dartz might want to know about this as well!"_

Keiko then calls out, "I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability! When successfully summoned to the field, it can destroy all cards on the field!"

Blaze yells out, perplexed, "What?!"

Keiko yells out, "Black Rose Gale!" Just then Black Rose Dragon creates a huge wind storm filled with black rose petals and Blaze's Thestalos along with his face-downs, Backfire continuous trap card and Dormant Volcano trap, along with Black Rose Dragon are destroyed.

Blaze says, with a sly smile, "Ha! Since you destroyed, my Dormant Volcano trap card, you played its effect! Now, you lose three hundred more life-points!" Keiko cries out as she loses 300 more life-points from an explosion of flames around her. Blaze then says, with a sly smile, "Then you and I got to draw one Fire monster from our decks during my next Standby Phase!"

Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "That's fine! I play my Fire Recovery! By sending one Fire monster from my hand to the grave, I get one Fire monster back!" Keiko discards her Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700) monster card to the graveyard and cries out, "Return, Black Rose Dragon!" Just then, dark violet flames appear behind Keiko and Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Blaze yells out, shocked, "That dragon again?!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "That's right! Unlike Fusion and Ritual monsters, if Synchro monsters are summoned to the field before being destroyed, they can be revived by cards like Monster Reborn, Call of the Haunted, and even their own special cards!" Keiko yells out, strongly, "Black Rose Dragon, attack him directly!" Just then the pain comes back to Keiko's right arm and she winches at the pain before she declares, "Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon fires a beam of dark violet flames with black rose petals at Blaze and he cries out as he loses 2400 life-points. Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Blaze: 5600

Keiko: 6800

T-Bone asks Blaze, concerned, "Hey, homie, are you okay?"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "Just fine, T-Bone. Now, I'm seeing why Sartorius wants this girl so badly. She isn't half bad. But you might be a good Fire duelist, Keiko Yukimura, however, orders are still orders and you haven't seen the master of flames in action." Blaze draws one card from his deck and he says, taking out his deck, "Okay, thanks to my trap, both of us must go through our decks until we have a Fire monster!" Blaze displays Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) and he says, with a sly grin, "This will be mine!"

Keiko displays Magna Drago (1400/600) Tuner monster card, which has a picture of a fire red dragon with yellow eyes, and she says, "And I choose the Magna Drago Tuner monster!"

Blaze thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Another one?!"_ Blaze puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Well, my Solar Flare Dragon won't be taken down by him!" Just then Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a sly grin, "Next, I play my Dark Spell Regeneration! This card allows me to use one spell card in the grave for this turn! And I choose your Double Summon!" Blaze then puts one more card on his duel disk and calls out, with a sly grin, "So, I play another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Just then a second Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kai says, plainly, "He is going to use their special ability as a wall against Keiko. Since Solar Flare Dragon can't be attacked when there is another Pyro monster on the field and he has two, Keiko is stuck. And their special ability makes things worse."

Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a sly grin, "I'll end my turn with a face-down and you lose one thousand life-points automatically, thanks to my Solar Flare Dragons!" Just then both Solar Flare Dragons fire spheres of flames that slam into Keiko costing her 1000 life-points.

Kira says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Keiko pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, "I play my face-down: The Continuous trap card: Doppel-Gainer!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a monster attacking someone with another monster in front of him and Keiko says, with a plain tone, "Since you given me effect damage, you get the same damage as me!" Just then dark violet petals come from the hologram of the continuous trap card and Blaze yelps out as he loses 1000 life-points.

Current Score:

Blaze: 4600

Keiko: 5800

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Nice job!"

Izzy says, with a smile, "Since Keiko's life-points are higher than Blaze's, his own Solar Flare Dragons are turned against him!"

Keiko draws one card from her deck and she says, "It's my turn! Draw!"

Blaze thinks in his mind, a bit unnerved, _"Man! This girl really is good! In my mind, she is better than any of those 'Chosen Duelists' than Sarina's brother has in his freaky Society of Light! It is no wonder that he wants her. Well, I've got to get her or I'll be really burned! Well, at least with my dragons, she can't attack me! Plus, my Firewall trap card can also help me if she finds a way to get rid of my dragons!"_

Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Keiko and Blaze draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "Next, I play Meteor of Destruction! This card deals you one thousand points of damage since you have over three thousand!" Blaze gasps in shock as a large meteor slams into him and he yelps out as he loses 1000 life-points.

T-Bone says, stunned, "My homie!"

Keiko puts two more cards in the spell/trap slots and she says, "Then I play two Himotama spell card! Each one deals you five hundred points of damage and since I'm using two, you are losing another grand!" Just then Blaze cries out in shock as he is hit with dozens of fireballs costing him another one thousand life-points. Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "Then I play my Mirage of Nightmare!" Keiko says, with a plain tone, "Then I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards while discarding two!" Keiko draws three cards from her deck while discarding her Magna Drago (1400/600) and Ivy Wall (300/1200) monster cards and then she says, while putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Then I'll end with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 2600

Keiko: 5800

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "It's my turn! Draw!"

Keiko draws four cards from her deck and yells out, "And it's my draw thanks to my Mirage of Nightmare! Since it is your Standby Phase, I can draw from my deck until I have four cards in my hand!" Keiko then says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Next, I play my face-down: Emergency Provisions!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Spell card and she says, "By sacrificing a spell or trap card on my field, I gain back one thousand life-points! So, I sacrifice my Mirage of Nightmare!" The hologram of the Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes from the field and Keiko's life-points increase by 1000 more points.

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Way to go, sis!"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "Impressive. Keiko has learned a few tricks from her own brother."

Blaze says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Well, I sacrifice my two Solar Flare Dragons to summon out my Tyrant Dragon in attack mode!" Just then the two Solar Flare Dragons vanish from the field and Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) appears to take its place. Blaze says, with a sly grin while putting another card in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a sly grin, "And I play my own Fire Recovery! I discard one Fire monster to revive another!" Blaze discards UFO Turtle (1400/1200) monster card from his hand and he yells out, "Come on back, my main man! Thestalos!" Just then Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) returns to the field in attack mode. Blaze says, with a sly grin while putting a third card into the spell/trap slots, "And you know how wind really pumps up the flames! I'm going to get things cooking with my Heavy Storm spell card!" Just then a huge storm comes onto the field destroying Blaze's Firewall continuous trap card, Keiko's Doppel-Gainer continuous trap card, and her face-down, Magic Cylinder.

Hikari says, horrified, "Oh no! Keiko is defenseless!"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "That's right! Tyrant Dragon, pluck her dragon's wings! Cook it with Tyrant Flame!" Just then Tyrant Dragon blasts Black Rose Dragon with a powerful jet of flames, destroying it, and costing Keiko 500 life-points. But people didn't notice the red dragon claw mark that appears on Keiko's right arm because of the explosion and when the explosion stops, the mark fades away as quickly as it came. Blaze then yells out, "Thestalos, it's your turn! Heat things up by attacking her directly!" Thestalos attacks Keiko and she yelps out as she loses 2400 life-points. Blaze says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I think that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Blaze: 2600

Keiko: 3900

Keiko draws one card from her deck and she says, "My turn! Draw!"

Blaze thinks in his mind, with a sly grin, _"Even if she summons up that dragon again, it won't have the power to beat even my main man, but even if she pumps it up, it won't be enough to win this duel! I use my Trip Trap card to get back my Backfire and really start to burn her with bringing back my Solar Flare Dragons! It's perfect! She will be stuck! I'll admit that this girl is quite good and I can see why Sartorius wants her, but she isn't good enough to beat me!"_

Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, seriously, "I play my Premature Burial! At a cost of eight hundred life-points, I can revive one monster in my grave in attack mode! And I choose Black Rose Dragon!" Keiko's life-points reduce 800 life-points and Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "Your little dragon isn't powerful enough to stop me!"

Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "My Mage Power equip spell card tells me different! For every spell and trap card on the field, my Black Rose Dragon gains five hundred attack points and there are two on the field!" Black Rose Dragon's stats rise from 2400/1800 to 3400/1800!

Blaze thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Okay, she has got your Tyrant Dragon cooked, but you are still in this duel!"_

Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, plainly, "Next, I play Block Attack! This card allows me to switch one monster from the field from attack mode to defense! And I choose your Tyrant Dragon!" Just then Tyrant Dragon switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "What's the point in that? I won't lose any life-points!"

Keiko removes her Ivy Wall (300/1200) monster card from her graveyard and she says, "Black Rose Dragon's second monster effect will explain everything. By removing a Plant-monster from my grave from play, one defense monster is switched from defense to attack mode and their attack power is reduced to zero for this turn!"

Blaze yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Yugi says, amazed, "That's why she switched his monster's mode! In order for her dragon's power to be unleashed!"

Keiko calls out, strongly, "Rose Restriction!" Just then vines from Black Rose Dragon's wings bind Tyrant Dragon, switching him from defense to attack mode, and its stats reduce from 2900/2500 to 0/2500!

Blaze calls out, flabbergasted, "How can this be happening? I'm about to get majorily burned!"

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon launches a beam of dark violet flames filled with black rose petals at Tyrant Dragon causing the attack to slam into it and Blaze causing him to cry out as he loses 3400 life-points as his monster is destroyed, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0

Keiko: 3100

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade off the field and Keiko stands victorious against her foe.

Kira yells out, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Tyson says, excitedly, "I knew that you could do it!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Awesome!"

TK says, with an excited tone, "You aren't kidding, Davis! Yes!" However, the majority of the group doesn't notice the glowing red dragon claw mark on Keiko's right arm since it was hidden on her right side, but Kurama and Ranma manages to take notice of it as it fades away.

Kurama thinks in his mind, stunned, _"That mark…it couldn't be…"_ Kurama then looks at Mina and Kino and he thinks, curiously, _"I wonder how much of Keiko that these two truly know and aren't telling us."_

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold plain tone, _"That mark! It's a form of a dragon's front claw! Which means…? Keiko is the first 'Signer' to be brought out!"_

Kino asks Mina, telepathically, _**"Hey, sis! Did you see it?"**_

Mina says, with a nod, _**"Yes. Lady Keiko is awakening her powers as a 'Signer' since the dragon she was chosen to weld, Black Rose Dragon, is in her possession. Events are accelerating and we need to find the other four 'Signers' before that freak or the other evil force on Duel Academy finds them."**_

Kino says, nodding his head in agreement, _**"No joke, sis! Plus, we need to protect Keiko-sama and find those other 'Signers' to give them their dragons! But where we will find them?"**_

Mina says, with a sly tone, _**"Bro, I think that they are closer than we think."**_ Mina then looks in the directions of Jaden, Davis, and TK. On the meanwhile, a group of people, including some SOL members, are watching from a distance and recording the duel with a video camera that television news crews use.

A male SOL member thinks, with a cold serious tone, _"Master Sartorius will need to know about this!"_ Soon after, the SOL members turn off their equipment and head off into the distance.

Keiko tells Blaze, with a serious tone, "Okay, Blaze! I've won your duel!"

TK yells out, with a strong tone, "Now, tell us where our friends are!"

Blaze tells them, with a sly grin, "Hold it, big guy! Her bro has got to duel with my main man, T-Bone."

T-Bone says, with a nod, "That's right, yo! It's time to show you my mad skills! You dig?!"

Davis asks, perplexed, "Is he trying to be a rock star or something?"

Joe replies, confused, "Got me, Davis." On the meanwhile, T-Bone steps forward and inserts his deck into his Academy-style duel disk when Jaden does the same for his Academy duel disk, not knowing that they are all being watched.

(**On the meanwhile; Back within Sarina's mountain cave shrine**)

Within Sarina's mountain cave, we find her using a mystical mirror in combination of her miko powers to see what was happening at the Slifer Red campsite.

Sarina says, with a sly tone, "Congratulations, you, two. You found them. However, Blaze, you lost to Keiko Yukimura. However, you have done well to reveal more about Keiko Yukimura. That mysterious 'mark' that appeared on her right arm seems to contain ancient powers that rival those of Ancient Egypt and they seem to have a 'Native American' feel to it. I have heard of such legends before and I suspect that there is more to Keiko Yukimura than even she knows about. For this, I shall not punish you, yet, Blaze, but I don't want you to be left out of the duel with Jaden." Sarina giggles slightly as a spiritual aura comes over her.

(**Returning to our heroes and heroines; briefly thereafter**)

Back with our heroes and heroines, a mirror appears above and behind Blaze and a bright light comes from it causing Blaze to gasp as he is turned into particles of light.

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Jordan asks, perplexed, "What's going on here?"

Zera says, with a sneer, "This is miko magic! I know it!"

Mina says, with a serious tone, "Zera's right! This is spiritual magic used by mikos! Watch out!"

T-Bone yells out, stunned, "My homie!" When the light fades away, a Duel Monsters card goes into T-Bone's deck and shuffles itself in.

Just then Sarina's voice calls out, "Your partner shall be more 'useful' this way."

T-Bone says, nervously, "But…"

Sarina's voice cries out, "Now, don't fail me! Or you will end up like the others!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Who was that?"

Yuka asks, curiously, "Is that Sartorius' sister?"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Is that the person that kidnapped Hassleberry and Syrus?!"

T-Bone replies, plainly, "Maybe." He activates his duel disk and his life-point counter displays 8000 life-points. Jaden does the same, his life-point counter displays 8000 life-points, and both duelists draw five cards from their decks. T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Kick it, dog! T-Bone is in the house, you all!"

Kino says, annoyed, "He has got to be kidding us!"

Starting Scores:

T-Bone: 8000

Jaden: 8000

T-Bone draws one card from his deck and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I will be throwing down Mine Golem!" Just then Mine Golem (1000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Feel that?! Then I be throwing down a spell card: Guidance to Ore!" Immediately, a stone cave appears behind T-Bone.

Atticus asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "A dangerous combo."

Danielle says, with a nod, "Jaden better watch out for it."

T-Bone says, putting two more cards in the spell/trap slots, "Finally! I'll be laying flat some face-downs and calling it a turn."

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Is that all you've got? You're all talk! Sit back and watch how it is done!"

T-Bone states, with a plain tone, "I'm trying not to hear that, see?"

Jaden gives a growl of annoyance and he states, drawing a card, "Let's see if you hear this. Okay, T-Bone?" Jaden looks at his hand and he says, "This will do." Jaden puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, "I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Immediately, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden yells out, strongly, "Take out his Mine Golem with Static Shockwave!"

Yugi yells out, seriously, "Jaden! That's not a good idea!" However, Sparkman attacks Mine Golem and destroys it in a strong explosion causing T-Bone to lose 600 life-points.

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "My boy won't split yet! Not without a fight! Because when he goes to the grave, you get smoked for five hundred!" Just then a powerful wind slams into Jaden and he yelps as he loses 500 life-points.

Nyoko says, stunned, "Ouch! So, that was what that guy was going for."

Melissa says, with a nod, "Indeed, Nyoko."

Erin says, with a plain tone, "He is a powerful duelist. Jaden must stay on his toes."

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "If you think that's fly, then check out my Guidance to Ore! When one of my Rock homeboys gets destroyed, I get the same one from my deck, yo!" Just then a card comes out of T-Bone's deck and when he puts the card on his duel disk, another Mine Golem (1000/1800) comes out of the cave behind him in attack mode. T-Bone says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Eyes on my trap card! Minefield Eruption!" T-Bone's face-down card is revealed to be the Minefield Eruption trap card and T-Bone calls out, "This bad boy slams for a grand for every Mine Golem that I got on the field! After that, I lose my Golem, but it's worth it!" Just then Jaden cries out as an explosion from his feet engulfs him causing him to lose 1000 life-points.

Keiko, Hikari, Kira, and plenty of the others cry out in shock, "Jaden!"

Danielle says, with a serious tone, "Ouch! That guy really knows how to use his cards!"

Genki says, stunned, "No kidding!" On the meanwhile, Mine Golem is destroyed in an explosion causing another card to come out of T-Bone's deck.

T-Bone puts the card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Rewind and reply! Because Guidance to Ore brings back my Golem!" Just then a third Mine Golem (1000/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Face it, home boy! You aren't going home!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Come on, Jay! Kei beat his friend and you can beat this bad rapper!"

Jaden says, with a breath, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 7400

Jaden: 6500

T-Bone says, drawing a card, "Okay, homes, let's do this!" T-Bone says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I'm playing Pot of Greed! Check it out! I get two cards and I'm kicking Golem to the curve!" T-Bone puts a card on his duel disk and Mine Golem vanishes from the field causing Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000) causing T-Bone to say, "Yes! Yes, you all! Give up for Granmarg the Rock Monarch making center stage to bust some move! But first, check out dog's special ability! It destroys a face-down on the field!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "But I don't have any face-downs, T-Bone, so, that means that you lose one of your cards T-Bone."

T-Bone says, with a sly grin, "That was my plan." Granmarg destroys T-Bone's face-down card and he says, as an image of Dormant Volcano trap card appears, "It's Dormant Volcano! When it blows, you get slammed for three hundred life-points! That's right, dog! This card is the bomb!" Just then Jaden cries out as another explosion engulfs him causing him to lose another 300 life-points. On the meanwhile, Aster, who was in his trailer that's nearby, walks out to watch the duel. T-Bone then says, "By the way, my Volcano has another fad ability. During my next Standby Phase, we get to take one Fire monster from our decks and add them to our hands. But first, the Rock is keeping it real! So, look out!" Granmarg attacks Sparkman, destroys him by squashing him, and Jaden yelps out as he loses another 800 life-points.

Kira calls out, stunned, "Jaden!"

Kuwabara says, with a snarl, "I can't believe! This guy is making mincemeat out of him!"

T-Bone says, with a plain tone, "I'm out. So, your up jellyroll, so, step up!"

TK asks, confused, "Jellyroll?"

Davis says, shaking his head, "Oh, brother!"

Genki says, with a nod, "You said a mouthful."

Current Score:

Jaden: 5400

T-Bone: 7400

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "You know, bro. This would have been a fun duel. But you kidnapped my friends and I want to know why!"

T-Bone says, with a plain tone, "For me, this duel isn't about your friends. It is for survival. If I don't get mad props right now, I'm done."

Jaden asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

T-Bone says, seriously, "Think, dog! I'm talking about all my power! If I don't win, Sarina is going to take it all away!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Just then trust yourself. That's something no one can take away." T-Bone gives a sly smile in reply and Jaden states, drawing a card from his deck, "Now, on with the duel! Ready?" Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I play my Bubbleman in attack mode!" Just then Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden says, drawing two more cards from his deck, "Next, I play his ability! Since he is the only card on my field, I get two more cards from my deck!" Jaden puts one card into the spell/trap slots and he says, "Then I play my O-Oversoul spell card! This card allows me to revive a Normal Elemental Hero in my graveyard! So, bring back my Sparkman!" Immediately, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) returns to the field in attack mode. Jaden then puts another card into the spell/trap slots and he says, "Then I play my Polymerization! It's fusion time!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) monster card to the graveyard, the monster appears on the field, and goes into a fusion vortex with Sparkman and Bubbleman as Jaden gets a fusion monster card from his Extra deck. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "And now, take my Bubbleman, add some Sparkman, and throw in an Avian and you get… Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden puts the fusion card on his duel disk and Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Jaden puts another card in the spell/trap slots and he calls out, "Want more! How about my Element Sword equip spell card! Now, when my Tempest attacks a monster with a different attribute, he gains eight hundred attack points!" The image of the Element Sword appears in Tempest's hands, an energy blade comes out of it that turns green, and Tempest's stats rise from 2800/2800 to 3600/2800!

Solomon states, curiously, "What did Jaden say? I forgot my hearing aid."

Karin says, nervously, "Jaden is about to kick butt, Grandpa."

Jaden yells out, strongly, "Tempest, cut his Granmarg down to size!" Tempest leaps forward, slices through Granmarg, and he explodes as he is destroyed costing T-Bone 1200 life-points.

T-Bone yells out, strongly as a card comes out of his deck, "Yo! You forgot my spell card! Get over here Granmarg!" T-Bone puts the card on his duel disk and another Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden says, plainly while putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I thrown down a face-down and end my turn."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 6200

Jaden: 5400

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Guess what, cuz? My move!" T-Bone draws a card and he says, taking out his deck, "Now, thanks to my Volcano, we can check our decks for a Fire monster and then kick it to the field." Jaden takes out his deck and T-Bone says, taking out a certain card with the image of Blaze comes into his hand as he takes out the card, "I've got mine!" T-Bone then displays Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) monster card after he returns his deck to his duel disk.

Hikari says, amazed, "Hey! That's the Blaze guy's card!"

Zera says, plainly, "That's what he has been turned into." Zera thinks in her mind, with a snort, _"Not surprising since she is another backstabbing priestess."_

Jaden takes out a card from his deck, puts his deck back into his duel disk, and he says, displaying Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) monster card, "And I pick this guy!"

T-Bone says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "What is he going to do against Lightning Crash? Besides crash and burn! Because I can take a Thunder monster from my deck and add it to my hand!" A card comes out of T-Bone's deck and he displays Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000) monster card. T-Bone says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I lay this face-down." T-Bone says, putting a card on his duel disk, "And then I release my Granmarg, but don't worry, he is coming back!" Immediately, Granmarg vanishes only to have a third Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000) to appear on the field in attack mode.

Genki asks, confused, "He released his monster to summon the same one back?!"

Aster thinks in his mind, seriously, _"He activated Granmarg's ability!"_

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "I can destroy a face-down like my own Drowsing Point!" Granmarg destroys T-Bone's face-down and when an image of Drowsing Point trap card appears in front of T-Bone, he says, "Then I can play its effect! And move a monster from my deck into my hand!" A card comes out of T-Bone's deck and T-Bone puts into his hand while it is revealed to be the Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) monster card. T-Bone says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Card of Sanctity! This card forces us to get new cards from our decks until we have six in our hands!" T-Bone and Jaden then draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands.

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "Pretty impressive."

T-Bone then says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! You don't know the half of it! My peeps are all waiting and ready to bring on the hurt!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "All right! Bring it!"

T-Bone says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "For sure! It starts with this! My Shadow Moon spell! Now, I check my field and check my hand! And I have four different monsters with four different attributes, then we are in business boy! Because I can dis them all to play a mad powerful field spell!" T-Bone's Field Spell slot of his duel disk opens and he says, putting a card inside, "That's right! I'm going to plaster my crib! So, I give up my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, and the party is legit with Granmarg!" The other three Monarch monsters appear on the field with Granmarg and vanishes as the field transforms into a huge rocky field make of blue rocks with a moon in the nighttime-like sky. T-Bone yells out, strongly as a card comes out of his deck, "Now, give it up for the original gangster monster takes the stage!" T-Bone puts the card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Put your hands together for MC Demiurge Ema!" Out of a bright light from the moon, Demiurge Ema (3300/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Davis yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Jaden says, amazed, "Not bad."

T-Bone says, seriously, "Next, my Blue Moon takes one card from each side of the field and transforms them. That's right! They get tricked out as Homunculus Tokens through they still count as spell cards!" T-Bone's Guidance to Ore transforms into a Homunculus Token (800/800) in defense mode.

Just then Tempest's Element Sword vanishes causing it stats to reduce from 3600/2800 back to 2800/2800 and Jaden yells out, stunned, "My Elemental Sword!" When it comes back as a Homunculus Token (800/800) in defense mode, Jaden says, weird out, "Yikes."

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Then check out since this next part is off the hook! For every Token chilling on the field, my boy Demiurge gains eight hundred attack points!" Demiurge's stats rise from 3300/2000 to 4900/2000. T-Bone says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Pump Up spell! This gives my bad boy double its attack power!" Demiurge Ema's stats rise from 4800/2000 to 9800/2000. T-Bone yells out, strongly, "More than enough to take you out! Kick it big D!" Demiurge then leaps forward to attack Jaden's Tempest.

Keiko calls out, shocked, "Jaden!"

Jaden says, discarding his Element Sword equip spell card, "I activate Tempest's special ability! By sending one spell card from my field to the grave, Tempest can't be destroyed in battle!" Just then the Homunculus Token on Jaden's side of the field vanishes and as Demiurge's stats reduce from 9800/2000 to 9000/2000, Jaden says, "And with one less Token on the field, your Demiurge loses eight hundred attack points.

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Check it out, home boy! You are still going to lose!"

Jaden says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so! I play my Soul Union trap card!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Soul Union trap card and Jaden says, with a sly grin, "By choosing a monster in my grave, my Tempest gains its attack power for a turn! And I choose my Avian giving Tempest another grand in attack points!" Tempest's stats rise from 2800/2800 to 3800/2800.

T-Bone yells out, strongly, "Doesn't matter! He'll still bring the pain!" Demiurge launches a lightning attack on Tempest, but he survives through the lightning attack slams into Jaden causing him to lose 5200 life-points.

Keiko calls out, shocked, "Jaden!"

Hikari says, worriedly, "He barely survived that one! He has only two hundred life-points left!"

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "You got nothing!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Wrong, bro! I've still got two hundred life-points left!"

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Then you better use them because next turn it will be 'peace out'… forever!" Demiurge's stats reduce from 9000/2000 to 4100/2000 while Tempest's stats reduce from 3800/2800 to 2800/2800.

Current Score:

T-Bone: 6200

Jaden: 200

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Don't you get it, Jay dog?! I'm not just some crump! I've been given the power to duel anyone, yo! Even the King of Games himself!"

Jaden asks, with a curious tone, "Don't you want to duel with your own power? Cause otherwise what's the point?" T-Bone gives a shocked reaction and Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Because you will never know how good you really are! Dueling is about thinking on your feet and trusting yourself. But when you start relying on someone else to help you win, you can forget the scoreboard because you already lost! When I duel, I duel for real, T-Bone!"

Solomon gasps in his mind and he thinks, _"That's exactly what Yugi would say!"_ Solomon looks at his grandson.

Joey tells Yugi, "Wow, Yug'! That's someone that I would expect you to say!"

Yugi says, with a nod, "That's right. You need to depend on your own strength and trust in yourself to win and not someone else."

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Yugi and my brother are right. Maybe it is time that I depend on my own power and not the power from the To-zoku to get Yusuke and the others back. I need to harness the strength of all of my cards, new and old, on my own and bring my game to a new level! I need to fight on my own and gain my own power, not depend on the power of others!"_ Unknown to everyone else, Keiko's right arm gives off a glow with the red dragon claw mark with a brief strong glow before quickly vanishing.

Deep within her subconscious, the female voice that she heard in her duel with Princess Rose says, with a sly tone that she and the 'Supreme Princess' are unable to hear, _**"It seems like my 'other self' is learning. Soon, we will be as one once more and when she realizes her true strength, we can become one and we can use our true power."**_

Jaden says, drawing a card, "Enough talk! Watch this!" Jaden says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my De-Fusion! This card separates Tempest and brings back Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman!" Tempest vanishes as Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000), Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200), and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) reappear on the field in attack mode. Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I release my Avian and Bubbleman to summon my Elemental Hero Neos!" Avian and Bubbleman vanish and Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play a little spell card known as Common Soul! This card allows me to summon one Neo-Spacian from my hand! So, I call out my good old Flare Scarab!" Just then Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "And thanks to his ability, he gains four hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on your field!"

Jordan says, amazed, "And since this guy has two, he gains the whole of eight hundred attack points!"

Solomon says, plainly, "You have pains in all your joints? Me too."

Karin says, with a sigh, "No, Grandpa."

Tea says, winching, "Ouch. Your grandpa has problems since the old days, Yugi."

Yugi says, with a sigh, "He forgets his hearing aid there and again."

Aster says, watching the duel, "News flash, Jay! It's over! That's still not enough to beat T-Bone's monster!"

Solomon asks, perplexed, "When did the duel start?" Yugi and his friends sweatdrop at this along with Hikari, Kira, Karin, and plenty of the other heroes and heroines while Flare Scarab's stats rise from 500/500 to 1300/500.

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "That's not all! The effect of my Common Soul is not done yet! All of those attack points are transferred to my pal Neos!" Neos is surrounded by a rainbow glow and his stats rise from 2500/2000 to 3800/2000. T-Bone gives a shocked expression and Jaden says, displaying a spell card with an image of Neos holding up a charged fist, "Speechless? Well, wait until you see my next card! It is my Neos Force equip spell card! This card gives Neos another power boost by eight hundred attack points!" Immediately, Neos' stats rise from 3800/2000 to 4600/2000!

T-Bone yells out, stunned, "That isn't right, yo! Over forty-five grand?!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "You got it, bro!" Neos leaps up into the air and Jaden yells out, strongly, "Cosmic Crush!" Neos dives down and slams his fist into Demiurge, destroying it in a strong explosion, while T-Bone loses 500 life-points. Jaden yells out, strongly, "And by the way, thanks to my Neos Force equip spell, you lose life-points to your destroyed monster's attack points! And that's over four thousand!"

T-Bone yells out, stunned, "No way!" Neos then launches a rainbow surge of energy causing T-Bone to cry out as he loses 4100 life-points.

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "And now that your Demiurge bit the dust, you lose your Token too!" T-Bone gasps to see his Homunculus Token vanish from the field as well while Flare Scarab's stats reduce from 1300/500 to 900/500 with Neos' stats going down from 4600/2000 to 4200/2000. Jaden yells out, strongly, "Which means that you are wide open for a direct attack!" Flare Scarab and Sparkman leap high to prepare their attacks and Jaden calls out, "Let's wrap this up! Flaming Arrow! And Static Shockwave!" The two monsters launch their attacks on T-Bone and he cries out as he is hit costing him 2500 life-points, ending the duel immediately as well as causing him to fall on all fours.

Final Score:

T-Bone: 0

Jaden: 200

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade and Solomon asks, to himself in a 'senior moment', "Where am I?"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "You did it, Jay!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "Oh, yeah! I knew that you could do it!"

Ino cheers, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Yugi and his friends are also amazed and Tristan says, stunned, "Whoa! That kid really knows his stuff."

Joey says, with a sly grin, "Naturally! Yug' wouldn't pick anyone to give a card too! He knows natural talent when he sees it!"

Tea asks Yugi, "Is that true, Yugi?"

Yugi says, with a sly smile, "Not exactly. But I knew that Winged Kuriboh belonged with Jaden. I sensed something special about him."

Tristan says, amazed, "Those Neo-Spacian cards were incredible! I've never seen cards like those before!"

Joey says, with a nod, "Yeah! Those cards are incredible!"

Davis says, displaying his Neos deck, "Well, I've got my own! Jaden and I got our own special 'Neos decks'."

Tea asks, curiously, "Where did you get such cards?"

Davis replies, plainly, "Outer space." Joey, Tea, and Tristan give surprised looks at Davis.

TK tells them, with a nervous smile, "It's a long story."

Yugi thinks in his mind, looking at Keiko, _"I'm also wondering about those new cards that Keiko got from Pegasus. These new Tuner and Synchro Monsters could truly reinvent the game that he created, but why would he give Keiko advanced versions of the new cards before he puts them into the mass market? And that dragon card, Black Rose Dragon, even through Atem and the Millennium Puzzle are gone, I still have a weird 'sixth sense' including my abilities to sense and see monster spirits like I hear Jaden has. When Keiko summoned that monster to the field, I sensed an ancient power within it. It rivals the power of the Egyptian God Cards in terms of ancient power. And I sensed a powerful ancient energy coming from Keiko too. Could Keiko have a connection to Ancient Egypt and the Millennium Items? But the energy didn't feel like the energy from the Millennium Items. It felt different, but it felt just as powerful. Something about Black Rose Dragon makes it different from other cards in the game and it isn't because it is one of the new Synchro Monsters."_

As the sun starts to rise on the horizon, Jaden goes up to T-Bone, who was still on all fours after his defeat, and he says, "Hey! Don't worry about it! You may not believe it, but losing a duel is the best way to win." When T-Bone looks up at Jaden, perplexed, he says, with a smile, "I mean it!" Jaden bends down to go face to face with T-Bone and he says, with a smile, "T-Bone, now, you can start over! You can find the dueling power inside yourself!"

T-Bone says, with a solemn tone, "Yeah. It would be a lot easier to run away."

Tyson says, with a sly tone, "Well, it is not the way to go! If you want to stay ahead, you can't run from every problem!"

Davis says, with a nod, "You need to face it head on and push forward!"

Kira asks, with a sly grin, "When did people like you get so smart?!"

Davis and Tyson yell out in unison, annoyed, "Hey! Kira!"

Jaden tells T-Bone, with a smile, "That's right, T-Bone. And that doesn't sound like the rapper wannabe that I know. My favorite home boy would never give up."

T-Bone gains a smile and he says, with a smile, "Word! I've still got game!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Word! Call me for a rematch dog!"

The two of them give off plenty of giggles and Kuwabara says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy. Jaden wants to become a rapper now."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I don't think so, but his 'rapper slang' needs work."

Solomon looks at Jaden and then at Yugi causing him to think, _"Does the same spirit that makes my grandson the great duelist that he is also live on in Jaden?"_

Jaden gets to his feet and he says, "That's game! And if you excuse me, I'm off to find my friends!"

Jun asks Jaden, "Huh? Jaden, didn't we agree that he would tell us?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah. But he isn't a bad guy, so, we should look for them on our own. I'm sure that we will find them."

Hikari says, with a smile, "Same old Jay." Just then a bright glow comes from behind T-Bone and he gasps as he looks behind him.

T-Bone yells out, worriedly, "Wait! Sarina, don't be hasty, you know? Please!"

Jaden asks, concerned, "T-Bone!" T-Bone screams out as he is absorbed into Sarina's mystical mirror.

Genki asks, perplexed, "What just happened?"

Zera says, with a serious tone, "The priestess just imprisoned him with her darn magic!"

Just then dozens of mirrors appear in the sky and Joey says, stunned, "Oh, boy! Here we go again!"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "It's her!"

The mirrors then show an image of Sarina and she says, through the mystical mirrors, "Jaden! We finally meet! You and your sister have won very impressive victories! Your powers are very strong! Now, I can se why my brother is quite obsessed with the two of you, especially you, Keiko Yukimura! Your powers continue to grow and you continue to unlock hidden powers locked within yourself!"

Kai asks, with a serious tone, "You must be Sarina?"

Sarina replies, with a nod, "Yes, Kai Hiwatari." Sarina says, with a sly smile, "I know all of you well. Especially Jaden Yuki, Keiko Yukimura, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and plenty of you."

Kira yells out, strongly, "What do you want?" Just then the mirrors show images of Syrus and Hassleberry hooked up to virtual reality simulation pods.

Jaden yells out, stunned, "Hassleberry! Syrus!"

Yugi says, seriously, "They are hooked up to virtual simulation pods! There is only one place that I know that has them!"

Joey says, seriously, "Kaibaland!"

Sarina says, with a nod, "That's right! If you want to see them, Jaden Yuki, you and your sister along with Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, Tyson Granger, Genki Sakura, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Ranma Saotome, and you, Aster, must report to Kaibaland

Aster asks, perplexed, "What? Why me?"

Sarina says, with a sly smile, "For the test of course. You see, Sartorius might have been wrong about one or some of them. Or he might have been wrong about you and you are one of THEM Aster." Just then images of Aster's last talk with Sartorius in the 'White Dorm' before he served ties with him comes into his mind.

When the flashback is done, Aster asks, perplexed, "You could say that Jaden and his friends are not 'the ones' or they are and I'm exactly like them?!"

Sarina says, with a plain tone, "That's what we're going to find out." Soon after, the mirrors shatter into pieces.

Bastion asks, perplexed, "What was that about?"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but the answer is in Kaibaland."

Tyson asks, confused while looking at Aster, "What did she mean that Aster could be 'one of us'?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"Wait! Could Aster Phoenix be a 'Chosen Duelist'?! That could be why Sartorius took him under his wing, but why didn't he brainwash him like he did with Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, and Sayu? Could it be possible that Aster is like Jaden and Davis and his will makes him unable to be brainwashed?"_

Hikari whispers to Kira, "Wait! Is she saying that Aster Phoenix is a 'Chosen Duelist'?"

Kira says, with a whisper, "It could be why that jerk used Aster to try to brainwash Jaden since other than him, only a 'Chosen Duelist' can beat another 'Chosen Duelist'. It looks like that Aster was puppet."

Kai thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If Aster Phoenix is a 'Chosen Duelist' then why didn't Sartorius brainwash him like he did Yusuke, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, and Sayu? Is Aster like Jaden and Davis and he is unable to brainwash him? Or is there more to it? Something tells me that we are going to find out if Aster has the same 'powers' as the other 'Chosen Duelists'!"_

Ranma thinks in his mind, with an evil sly mental grin, _"Master Dartz is going to enjoy this! Not only is Keiko Yukimura the first 'Signer' that I found, but Aster Phoenix is another 'Chosen Duelist'! With their help or their souls, the Great Leviathan shall truly rise and this cursed world shall finally be purified of people like that wench, Akane, and old hag like Cologne!"_


	98. Trip to Domino Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for helping me with this chapter once again.

**Chapter 96: Trip to Domino Pt. 3**

(**At the Orichalcos's headquarters; Aftermath of Jaden and T-Bone's duel, along with Keiko and Blaze's duel**)

Within the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors, except for Nodoka, assembled in front of Dartz, with Inuyasha while his arms crossed and tapping his right feet, with a dark cold impatient look on his face.

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! I'm aching to beat up some traitors including a certain backstabbing miko witch!"

Megumi tells Inuyasha, in a dark cold plain tone, "Inuyasha, I know that you're itching to teach that rotten miko a lesson and all of us are too, but we need to wait."

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Inuyasha, a true Shinobi is calm and patient one that always has a plan. If we rush in blindly, we'll certainly lose."

Holly says, with an evil sly tone, "Don't worry, Inuyasha! We'll make sure that rotten wench gets a lesson taught to her on why it's not nice to mess with family."

Melody says, with an evil sinister smile, "Along with her fucking friends and that fucking claypot whore, they'll soon pay!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Thanks, girls! That actually makes me feel a lot better!"

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We'll make our move on that rotten miko and her fucking friends, along with Kikyo when Master Dartz gives us the okay, first, Inuyasha."

Naruto asks Megumi, in a curious tone, "Hey Megumi, out of curiosity, what does your Millennium Item do?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Sure, I'll tell you! You see, Millennium Sandals, like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures and like Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Holly's Millennium Items, gives me immunity to any priestess spell and potions. The Millennium Sandals gives the user the power of flight, swifter as a hawk. These were one of the Millennium Items that Sestuna made for us and like Sestuna's Millennium Sandals it increases the power of the legs of the user, meaning I'm even faster than that pesky wolf demon, Koga, when he had the sacred jewel shards attached to his legs, no one but Akira or her reincarnation, namely me, can remove them, the only way that I can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Sandals can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else then he or she will get a VERY painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity."

Naruto says, with awe-struck, "Whoa! No way! That's awesome!"

Just then, Nodoka Saotome appears, using what appears to be Instant Transmission.

Dartz asks Nodoka, "What do you have, Missus Saotome?"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, you were indeed right. Ranma saw a red dragon's claw mark on Keiko Yukimura's right arm, when she played that Black Rose Dragon."

Michael asks Dartz, "Master Dartz, is this true? Could Keiko Yukimura be a Signer?"

Nodoka gets out a picture of what appears to be a red outline of a front claw of a dragon on Keiko's right arm.

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, it seems that Keiko Yukimura is indeed a 'Signer' and her powers are awakening."

Tai says, curiously, "Powers awakening?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "There is more to Keiko Yukimura than her 'current powers'."

Allie says, in a dark perplexed tone, "What do you mean, sir?"

Dartz tells them, in a serious tone, "Keiko Yukimura was a human born with special powers."

Naturally, the Orichalcos warriors gasp in shock and Dartz says, in a plain tone, "You see, Keiko Yukimura was born as a psychic duelist."

Light says, in a shocked tone, "A Psychic Duelist! I've heard about them! They are a group of duelist with unusual powers. They are known as 'Psychic Duelists' because they fight their duels with unusual powers and all of the duels that Psychic Duelists have been rumored about can't be disapproved as fakes at all. Their powers vary in range, but it seems like that they can see into the future of a duel through only in a duel, they can tell face-down cards through various means with some form of ESP, and it is also rumored that they can make duels very real without special mystical powers."

Agumon says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "You are indeed correct, Mister Yagami. However, Miss Yukimura's powers have been under seal for around six years now."

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Hey, if that's the case, then we might have powers of one of those 'psychic duelists', since we took a sample of Yukimura's DNA from her hair."

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's where you're wrong, Melody. That's one of the few weaknesses of our Kekkai Genkai, you gain the abilities of other ninja through their DNA even other Kekkai Genkai, but they aren't worth anything if the ninja doesn't know how to use the abilities of his or her bloodline. Plus, Keiko's powers were sealed and we can't absorb powers that are under a seal."

Dartz says, in an evil sly tone, "You are correct, Lady Izayoi. However, thanks to the emotional pain that Miss Yukimura has been through, has been weakened and enough to allow yourself and your children to gain access to those powers. However, these powers involve training to control them."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Ha! If that's the case, then that rotten bitch will be feeling pains in her body that she didn't know where she can feel pain at."

Dartz tells them, "For now, prepare for the attack on the SOL, but also give them an important focus: Focus on bringing Keiko Yukimura into the Orichalcos or to take her soul, which is most likely, since she refuses to see the truth about humanity and demon kind, being a naive girl that she is."

The Orichalcos warriors say in unison, "Yes sir!"

(**Meantime at Kaibaland amusement park; Joining our heroes and heroines**)

At the Kaibaland amusement park, we find our heroes and heroines along with Aster Phoenix, Solomon Muto on Bastion's back, and Yugi and his group, are running to the entrance to the virtual arena.

Solomon yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Not that!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's wrong, Gramps?"

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Try reading the sign, dude!"

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "It's a computer programmed alternate reality."

Tyson says, in a perplexed tone, "Okay, try explaining it in plain Japanese."

Solomon says, in a serious tone, "Simple, it's Kaiba's virtual world."

Yugi says, with a nod, "That's right, grandpa. Mai, Joey, and I went in there one time to save Kaiba from the game and if you guys go in, there's a chance that you'll never come out."

Nyoko says, in a shocked tone, "What!? Are you sure?!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid that what Yugi and Mister Muto say is true."

Ranma thinks in his mind, in an evil mental sly tone, _"Ha! Go ahead and through you're little game, dorks! I'll still succeed! However, I can't use the Seal of Orichalcos on one of the duelists that those white freaks sent me. But then, again, I really don't need the Seal of Orichalcos to deal with losers like any duelist associated with the Society of Light, especially Sartorius!"_

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Well, my friends are in there! So, danger or no danger, I'm going in!"

Kino states, in a serious tone, "I think that it's all of the 'Chosen Duelists' in this group should get in there, while the rest of us stay here to make sure that there are no backstabbing tricks!"

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "Kino is right!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Then, what are we waiting for!?" Davis then turns to Aster and he says, "And you!?"

Aster says, in a serious tone, "You bet! My destiny is in there!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Yeah right! People that rely on destiny are weaklings!"_

Yugi says, in a plain tone, "My friends and I will wait out here for you guys to come back!"

Hikari says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon after, the 'Chosen Duelists' within our heroes and heroines, along with Mina, Neji, Lee, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked into the virtual arena. They walked into the hallway and then the light turns on and leads them to the virtual reality room.

Jaden calls out, "Syrus! Hassleberry!"

Keiko calls out, worriedly, "Syrus! Where are you!? Hassleberry!"

Tyson says, in a plain tone, "Maybe, there not here!" Just then, the whole room blinds them enough to cover their eyes.

Aster yells out, stunned, "What's the deal!?" Just then, we find Tyson, Hikari, TK, Ranma, Kira, Genki, Sasuke, Kai, Kuwabara, Mina, and Kurama laying on the floor and they got up, very slowly.

TK says, weakly, "Where are we?"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "I don't know."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "It seems that we're in what seems to be a computer program."

Hikari looks around for Keiko, Jaden, Aster, and Davis and she calls out, seriously, "Hey, we're missing Keiko, Jaden, Davis, and Phoenix!"

TK says, serious tone, "What!? Where are they!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a 'street slang' voice, "You should be worrying about yourself!" Everyone turns to see Frost, Thunder, Blaze, and T-Bone, with duel disks that have dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists, standing in front of the group, with a few figures behind them.

Genki yells out, annoyed, "You guys again!"

Blaze says, with a plain tone, "Easy, kid. We don't have a choice. Sarina gave all of us one final chance and if we mess up, we're not going to be around for you to pound on."

Thunder tells Blaze, angrily, "Hey, do you have give that away?!"

Frost tells Thunder, with a sly smile, "Chill, bro. We are not going to lose."

T-Bone tells them, with a plain tone, "We don't want to do this, but we have no choice."

Hikari states, with a serious and demanding tone, "Who do you want this time?! And where are Jaden, Keiko, Davis, and Aster?!"

T-Bone says, seriously, "The boss has something special plan for them."

Thunder says, with a sly smile, "And now, unless you want to see your friends again, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Genki Sakura, Ranma Saotome, Takeru Takashi, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, and Sasuke Uchiha better come forward to duel us now."

Genki yells out, seriously, "Hey! We don't have duel disks!" Just then duel disks with their dueling decks inside appear on the left wrists of Hikari, Kira, Genki, Ranma, TK, Kai, Tyson, and Sasuke.

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "Those will have your dueling decks inside with nothing different unless you make it."

Genki calls out, with a smile, "That's what I call service!"

Frost says, with a sly tone, "We thought that we should chill out for a bit and let our own duelists deal with you posers!" Frost turns back and yells out, "Yo! Brutis, get over here!" Soon after, a large bulky man comes to the scene. This man was wearing a buttoned blue shirt, tan pants and black shoes, with an academy duel disc attached to his left wrist.

The huge man, known as Brutis, says, in a deep male voice, "You called, Frost!"

Frost points at Tyson and yells out, "You see that kid! Take him out!"

Tyson walks up to the front and he yells out, seriously, "Let's go, Brutis! Time to Get Your Game On!" Soon enough, Brutis and Tyson activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Brutis: 8000

Tyson: 8000

Tyson draws his card and he calls out, "I'll start this duel off!" Tyson puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode. Tyson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Finally, I'll play a face-down card and end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Brutis places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode. Brutis places another card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Then, I'll play my captain's ability, to summon another four-star or lower monster from my hand and I choose Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Besides Marauding Captain, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears in attack mode. Brutis yells out, "Marauding Captain, the first attack is yours!" Marauding Captain charges towards Troop Dragon, slashes it with his sword, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode Tyson doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Tyson's deck and to his hand and Tyson says, in a serious tone, "When my Troop Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon another Troop Dragon from my deck!" Tyson puts the card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Like now!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) appears in defense mode.

Brutis yells out, strongly, "It's going to be road kill, kid! Gearfried, take out that other Troop Dragon!" Gearfried lunges at Troop Dragon, slashes it with his forearms, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Tyson doesn't lose any life-points.

Another card comes out of Tyson's deck and to his hand and Tyson says, with a sly smile, "When another is destroyed by a battle, I can summon another one!" After Tyson places the card onto the duel disk, the third and last Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode. Tyson presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "And now, I play my face-down card, Soul Rope!" Tyson's face-down card is Soul Rope and Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Once I give up a thousand life-points, I can then summon a level four monster from my deck!" As Tyson's life-points were lowered by 1000 points, Tyson takes out his deck, searches through it, takes a card out, reshuffles it, puts it back to his duel disk, and he says, placing the card onto the duel disk, "Like my Kaiser Sea Horse!" Soon after, Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) comes onto the field in attack mode.

Brutis says, sending two cards into the spell/trap slot, "I'll lay down face-downs and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Brutis: 8000

Tyson: 7000

Tyson draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!" Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Stamping Destruction! Since I have a dragon on the field, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and the owner of that card lose five hundred life-points!" Just then a huge dragon-like foot crushed Brutis's face-down card, which was Bottomless Trap Hole, costing him 500 life-points. Tyson puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to activate its special ability, now I can sacrifice him to summon a Light attribute monster like my…Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" After Kaiser Sea Horse disappears, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes in its place in attack mode.

The Light Brigade and the group of duelists gasp in shock of this and Frost says, stunned, "No way!"

Thunder yells out, in a shocked tone, "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?"

Blaze says, in a serious tone, "But how!? Seto Kaiba is the only one that has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, along with the three 'Chosen Duelists', namely Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Catherine Maxwell, that's with Sarina's brother, Sartorius!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "That's what you're wrong! You see, years back, I won a tournament where the winner gets two sets of playable dragon cards, including three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Master of Dragon soldier, the whole set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, from Chick to Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, the original Ritual monster and Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, through Yusuke and Kagome rarely keep them in their decks, a Five-Headed Dragon, and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon, in a special Industrial Illusions tournament years ago!"

Kira says, in a plain tone, "We were surprised about this too!"

Tyson yells out, strongly, "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Marauding Captain with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a white and blue blast at Marauding Captain, destroying it, and Brutis screams as he loses 1800 more life-points. Tyson then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Finally, I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Brutis: 5700

Tyson: 7000

Brutis draws his card, puts it on the disk and says, "I summon Axe Raider in defense mode and switch Gearfried to defense! That's all!" Soon after, Axe Raider (1700/1150) comes to the field in defense mode and Gearfried is switched to defense mode.

Tyson draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn! Now, Blue-Eyes, destroy Gearfried with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes fires a white and blue blast at Gearfried, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Brutis doesn't lose any life-points. Tyson says, in a plain tone, "And that's it!"

Brutis draws his card, looks at it, which gives him a sly smile, and he says, "Kid, that Blue-Eyes has to go!" Brutis places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Exiled Force!" Soon after, Exiled Force (1000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Lee says, horrified, "No, not that!"

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "Now, I can activate my Exiled Forces ability to send it to the graveyard to destroy your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "No!" Just then, Exiled Force disappears and Blue-Eyes White Dragon explodes, because of Exiled Force's ability.

Brutis says, moving the position of the card on his duel disk, "Now, I'll switch my Axe Raider to attack mode and now, I'll have my Axe Raider to attack your Troop Dragon!" Axe Raider charges towards Troop Dragon with his battle axe ready.

Tyson calls out, "Activate trap! Magic Cylinder!" Tyson's face-down card was Magic Cylinder and Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Not only that it negates your monster's attack, but you take damage equal to your attacking monster's attack points!"

Brutis presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I don't think so! I play my trap! Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Brutis's face-down card was the Seven Tools of the Bandit counter trap card and Brutis says, in a serious tone, "At the cost of one thousand life-points, I can negate and destroy your trap!" Brutis's life-points were dropped by 1000 points and Tyson's Magic Cylinder trap card image was destroyed, thanks to Seven Tools of the Bandit, and then Axe Raider smashes his axe onto Troop Dragon destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Tyson doesn't lose any life-points!"

Brutis says, with a plain tone, "Your move!"

Current Score:

Brutis: 4700

Tyson: 7000

Tyson draws his card and calls out, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card, sends it to the spell/trap slot, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Brutis draws two cards from his deck, places one card onto the duel disk, and calls out, "I summon another Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Brutis says, with a sly smile, "And since you're defenseless…I can attack you directly! Now, my warriors, let him have it!" Axe Raider and Gearfried the Iron Knight charges towards Tyson, slashes him with their weapon, causing him to groan as he loses 3500 life-points.

Tyson's friends and allies yell out in unison, horrified, "Tyson!"

Brutis laughs heartily as he sends a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll send this card face-down and that will be it!"

Current Score:

Brutis: 4700

Tyson: 3500

Tyson draws his card, sends it into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Tyson draws his two cards, presses a button on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I'll play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Tyson's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted Continuous trap card and Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Now, I can summon one monster on the field in attack mode and I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Brutis says, drolly, "Not him, again!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "You better believe it, pal! Now, Blue-Eyes, attack his Gearfried with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a white and blue blast at Gearfried, destroying him, and causing Brutis to scream out as he loses 1200 life-points.

Brutis presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate my Soul Rope trap card!" Brutis's face-down card was the Soul Rope trap card and he says, "Now, at the cost of one thousand life points, I can summon a level four monster from my deck!" Brutis's life-points drop by 1000, he goes through his deck, takes out one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, puts the card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Command Knight!" Soon after, Command Knight (1200/1900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Tyson places a car onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I'll summon Masked Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes on the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Brutis: 2500

Tyson: 3500

Brutis draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Brutis places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "And I summon DD Warrior Lady in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Brutis says, in a serious tone, "Now, the special ability of my Command Knight activates! She gives my warriors a four hundred point power boast!" Command Knight's stats increase from 1200/1600 to 1600/1600, Axe Raider's stats increase from 1700/1150 to 2100/1150, and D.D. Warrior Lady's stats increase from 1500/1600 to 1900/1600. Brutis calls out, strongly, "Now, Warrior Lady, attack his Blue-Eyes!" D.D. Warrior Lady charges towards Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Tyson says, in a perplexed tone, "What's the point? My dragon is way higher!"

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "Sometimes attack points don't mean anything!" As D.D. Warrior Lady gets nearer, Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires its attack at Warrior Lady and engulfing her in her blast, knocking Brutis's life-points down by 1100 points. Brutis says, in a serious tone, "Now to activate my Warrior Lady's effect, when she battles a monster, she's removed from play along with the monster that battled it!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Oh man!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon disappears, removed from play, and Tyson places the card in his dueling deck pouch.

Brutis yells out, strongly, "Now, Command Knight, attack his Masked Dragon!" Command Knight charges towards Masked Dragon, slashes it in half, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Tyson doesn't lose any life-points.

Tyson takes his deck, goes through his deck, takes one card from his deck, and calls out, while putting his deck back into his duel disk, "Hold on a minute, pal! When my Masked Dragon is destroyed, I get to summon one Dragon monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from my deck directly to the field!" Tyson puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "And I summon my other Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode.

Brutis says, in a serious tone, "That's fine with me! Now, Axe Raider, attack his dragon now!" Axe Raider lunges at Masked Dragon, slams his axe onto it, destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Tyson doesn't lose any life-points.

Tyson yells out, seriously, "I play my Masked Dragon's ability! Since he was destroyed in battle, I can summon one Dragon-monster that has fifteen hundred attack points or less!" A card comes out of Tyson's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and declares, "And I summon Armed Dragon level three in defense mode!" Just then Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) comes to the field in defense mode.

Brutis says, plainly, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Brutis: 1400

Tyson: 3500

Tyson draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn! Now, thanks to my dragon's ability, during my Standby Phase, I can replace him with a level five Armed Dragon!" A card comes out of Tyson's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Armed Dragon LV3 transforms into Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode. Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Now, I play my Level Up spell card! This card allows me to level up my dragon again! From level five to level seven!" A card comes out of Tyson's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Armed Dragon LV5 transformed into Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) in attack mode. Tyson then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, with a sly tone, "But why stop there? I sacrifice my level seven dragon to summon the ultimate Armed Dragon level ten!"

Brutis yells out, stunned, "Oh no!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) takes its place in attack mode!

Tyson discards one card from his hand to the graveyard and he yells out, with a sly grin, "Now, I play his effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can send all of your monsters to the graveyard!" Just then Armed Dragon LV10 sends a shockwave towards Brutis's side of the field and his warriors screams out in pain as they are destroyed by it.

Brutis says, worriedly, "Oh man! I'm wide open!"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "You got that right, dude! Armed Dragon, take out dork number one! Static Arm Thrust!" Armed Dragon LV10 fires a sphere of pitch static energy at Brutis, it slams into him, and he yells out in shock, as he loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Brutis: 0

Tyson: 3500

As the duel ended, the final images had disappeared and Tyson calls out, "That's game!"

Ranma runs up to Tyson and says, "Way to go, bro! You showed that jerk whose boss, Tyson!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ranma!"

Frost yells out, "Yo! Anderson!" Soon after, a young man with well-combed black hair and green eyes, wearing an SOL male uniform and an academy duel disc wrist to his left wrist, comes to the scene and he asks, in a cold tone, "What is it, Frost!?"

Frost points at Hikari and says, seriously, "Take her out and don't make us look bad like this loser!" Frost points at Brutis, who was on his knees, in defeat.

Kira tells Hikari, "Get him, Kari!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Thanks!"

Anderson says, in a cold tone, "Ready to see the light, Hikari Urameshi!"

Hikari says, in a nasty sneer, "I'll be ready to kick the rest of you, Society Geeks, for kidnapping Syrus and Hassleberry, in the first place!"

Anderson gulps in fear, knowing Hikari's wrath, as the two duelists' duel discs activates, their life-point meters display 8000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's go!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Anderson: 8000

Hikari: 8000

Anderson draws his card and calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Anderson sends one card from his hand onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" Soon after, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Anderson sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll lay down two face-downs and end my turn!"

Hikari says, drawing a card from her deck, "Don't think that I'm scared!" Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I've gotten a few new cards from grandpa's shop, yesterday, that could help me win this duel!"_ Just then, Hikari's Field Spell slot opens up as she sends a card into the slot and it closes causing Hikari to call out, "I activate a new field spell card, Zombie World!"

Anderson says, stunned, "Zombie World!" Soon after, everything within the area has turned into a moist and muddy one.

Kira says, seriously, "No way! That wasn't in Kari's deck!"

Just then, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke has turned rotten in decayed from the inside out and Anderson yells out, horrified, "My monster! What have you done!?"

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "Simple, your warrior was zombie-fied! You see, when Zombie World is in play, all monsters on the field and graveyard are turned to Zombies and you can't Tribute Summon any monster, except for a Zombie-Type monster!"

Anderson yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that!"

Hikari says, putting a card onto the duel disk, "Don't count on it, dork! I summon Paladin of Cursed Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Paladin of Cursed Dragon (1900/1200), a zombie version of Paladin of White Dragon, comes to the field in attack mode. Hikari yells out, seriously, "Now, Paladin, attack with Ionic Zombie Spear Burst!" Paladin charges towards Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke.

Anderson presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I don't think so! I activate my Ring of Destruction!" Anderson's face-down card was Ring of Destruction as the autokill ring came out of the trap card image, wraps itself around the dragon's neck, and Anderson says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, thanks to this card, your monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Paladin is destroyed and both duelists lose 1900 life-points.

Hikari sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, seriously, "I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 6100

Hikari: 6100

Anderson puts his hand to his deck, draws his card from his deck, puts the card in his hand, puts one card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "First, I'll play Reinforcement of the Army to get one warrior type monster from my deck!" Anderson takes out his deck, searches for one, takes a card out, reshuffles his deck, puts the deck back to his duel disk, and he says, putting a card onto the duel disk, "And he it is, Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode, soon becomes rotten and decay thanks to Hikari's field spell, which angers Anderson. Anderson places another card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "Thanks to my captain's ability, I can summon another monster with four stars or lower from my hand and I choose DD Warrior Lady!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode and like Marauding Captain, soon became rotten and decayed.

Hikari presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate Torrential Tribute!" Hikari's face-down card was Torrential Tribute and Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Since you summoned a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Anderson yells out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, a tidal wave come out of Hikari's trap card image and washes away all of Anderson's monsters, destroying them. When the water goes away, Anderson was left with no monsters on his field. Anderson says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just go!"

Hikari draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Hikari then places a card from her hand to the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode!" Soon after, Giant Rat (1400/1450) comes to the field in attack mode and like the other non zombie monsters, it turns rotten and decayed. Hikari calls out, seriously, "Now, attack!" Giant Rat moves in towards Anderson.

Anderson presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I play Draining Shield!" Soon after, a transparent shield comes around Anderson and he calls out, with a cold sly smile, "Not only that your monster's attack is negated, but my life-points increase by the same amount of attack points as the attacking monster!" Anderson's life-points increase by 1400 life-points.

Tyson calls out, annoyed, "Oh man! Kari had him!"

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 7500

Hikari: 6100

Anderson draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Anderson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play my Heavy Storm spell card to clear out your field!" Soon after, a huge storms towards the field as Hikari presses a button on her duel disk and her face-down card is destroyed, along with Zombie World and Giant Rat returns back to normal. Anderson puts a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll place a face-down card!" Anderson puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "And since this was the only card in my hand, I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Soon after, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Anderson calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, my knight, attack her rodent!" Swift Gaia moves in to attack Giant Rat.

Hikari calls out, strongly, "Guess again!" Just then, a trio of maidens protected Giant Rat from Gaia's attack.

Anderson yells out, in a cold serious tone, "But how!? I destroyed all of your spells and traps!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "That's right, you did, but not negating the effects! That face-down that you destroyed was Waboku! I activated it around the time that you played Heavy Storm! Nice try!"

Kira yells out, in an excited tone, "Way a go, sis!"

Anderson yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you! Just go!"

Hikari calls out, drawing her card, "Gladly!" Hikari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I play my Cold Wave spell card! Now, all spell and trap cards are useless for this turn!" Just then a huge cold wave comes in and Anderson's face-down is frozen solid. Hikari then calls out, putting a card onto her duel disk, "I sacrifice my rat for Ryu Kokki!" Giant Rat disappears and Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Hikari calls out, in a serious tone, "Now, attack his knight!" Ryu Kokki charges towards Swift Gaia, punches it out, destroying it, and causing Anderson's life-points to drop by 100 points. Hikari says, in a plain tone, "And that should do it for now!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 7400

Hikari: 6100

Anderson draws his card, looks at it, growls and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Pass!"

Hikari draws her card as Anderson's face-down card is warmed up, sends one card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Hikari draws two cards from her deck, sends one card into the spell/trap slot, and she calls out, "I play my Terraforming spell card! Now, I can get one Field Spell Card from my deck and to my hand!" Just then, a card comes from Hikari's deck and to her hand. Hikari's Field Spell slot opens up and Hikari places it into the slot as it closes. Hikari calls out, "You think that you've seen the last of my Zombie World, dork! Well, think again!" Soon after, the whole area was once again turned into a moist and decaying place.

Anderson yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not again!"

Hikari says, placing a card onto her duel disk, "Sorry, dork, I summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode!" Soon after, Pyramid Turtle (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Anderson says, in a fearful tone, "This is going to hurt!"

Hikari says, strongly, "For once, geek, I agree with you! Now, attack!" Soon after, Ryu Kokki and Pyramid Turtle go in to attack Anderson, knocking him down to the ground on his bottom, as they make him lose 3600 life-points. Hikari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 3800

Hikari: 6100

Anderson draws his card, looks at it, which gives him a cold sly smile on his lips, and he thinks in his mind, _"Perfect! Just the card, that'll help me win this!"_ Anderson puts the card onto the duel disk and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Alright, I play DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) comes to the field in attack mode, but is turned rotten and decayed.

Hikari presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I don't think so! I play my Bottomless Trap Hole!" Hikari's face-down card was Bottomless Trap Hole and Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, any monster that you summon has fifteen hundred attack points or higher is destroyed and removed from play!"

Anderson yells out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, a hole was formed under D.D. Assailant and he fell into it, removing him from play. Anderson thinks in his mind, in a horrified tone, _"The only face-down I have is Nobleman of Crossout! I just hope that she doesn't summon a monster or I'll be done! As long as I have the power of Light and destiny on my side, this nonbeliever will not stand a chance!"_ Anderson calls out, coldly, "I end my turn!"

Hikari draws her card from her deck, looking at it, which she gives a sly smile on her lips, and she says, "I hope that you've enjoyed this duel, because it's going to end in your defeat!"

Anderson yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You lie!"

Hikari calls out, putting the card onto the duel disk, "Does this answer your question!? I summon Zombie Master in attack mode!" Soon after, Zombie Master (1800/0), a monster that was ghoulish wearing dirty clothes, comes to the field in attack mode.

Anderson yells out, in a horrified tone, "No way! I can't lose! I've got the power of destiny on my side!"

Hikari calls out, in a strong tone, "Not anymore! Now, my monsters attack him directly and end this duel!" All of Hikari's monsters attacked Anderson, bashes him hard on the chest, knocking him down on his bottom, as he loses 5400 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Anderson: 0

Hikari: 6100

After the duel ended in Hikari's victory, the final images had disappeared and Anderson falls to his knees disappointedly.

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

Ranma shouts out, with a smile on his lips, "Well done, Kari!"

Kira says, with a smile, "Yeah, sis! You sent that dork packing!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "This is bad! Really bad!"

Frost says, in anger, "That do you think!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Flinch!" Soon after, a young man with fiery red hair and green eyes comes to the scene. This man was wearing a white buttoned shirt, jeans and a black vest, with an academy duel disc.

The young man, known as Flinch says, in a male voice, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at TK and yells out, "Take out that poser of there!"

TK exclaims, annoyed, "Excuse me!" TK steps up and Genki yells out to TK, "TK, don't lose to this guy!"

Flinch says, seriously, "Let's get this over with!" Soon enough, Flinch and TK activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts and TK calls out, seriously, "Now, Get Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Flinch: 8000

TK: 8000

TK draws a card from his deck and he calls out, "I'll start!" TK sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three new cards, as long as I discard two to the graveyard!" TK draws three cards from his deck and discards two to his graveyard. TK puts one card onto his duel disk and he calls out, seriously, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. TK sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll play two face-downs and end my turn!"

Flinch says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Flinch places a card on the disc and calls out, "I summon V Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Flinch sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, seriously, "Next, I'll play Frontline Base! Now, I can summon a level four or below union monster from my hand each turn!" Flinch puts one card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "And I'll summon W Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Flinch yells out, strongly, "Now, I'll combine them together to create VW Tiger Catapult!" Just then, the two machines combined themselves together and VW Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Flinch then calls out, "Now, attack with Heat Missile Blitz!" Tiger Catapult fires a barrage of missiles at Gearfried.

TK presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I don't think so! I play Ring of Destruction!" TK's face-down card was Ring of Destruction as the autokill ring appears around Tiger Catapult and TK says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but your monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to its attack points!"

Flinch yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then, Tiger Catapult is destroyed and both duelists lose 2000 life-points. Flinch says, in an annoyed tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Flinch: 6000

TK: 6000

TK draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" TK puts one card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "And I'll summon Axe Raider!" Soon after, Axe Raider (1700/1150) comes to the field in attack mode. TK then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I'll play The Allied Forces spell card! Now, my warriors gain two hundred attack points for each warrior monster on the field, which means both of my warriors gain four hundred points each!" Gearfried and Axe Raider glow red as Gearfried's stats increase from 1800/1600 to 2200/1600 and Axe Raider's stats increase from 1700/1150 to 2100/1150!

Flinch says, worriedly, "Oh great!"

TK calls out, strongly, "Now, Axe Raider, Gearfried, attack his life points directly!" Axe Raider and Gearfried charges towards Flinch, slashes him with their weapon, causing Flinch to groan as he loses 4300 life-points.

Flinch calls out, in an annoyed tone, "Big deal! Like your attacks mean anything! I'm still here!"

TK says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Not for long, pal! I play Mischief of the Time Goddess!" TK's face-down card was the Mischief of the Time Goddess quick-play spell card.

Flinch yells out, horrified, "No way!"

TK says, with a sly smile, "I think you know what it means! I can skip your turn and attack you again! Now, my monsters attack!" Axe Raider and Gearfried charges towards Flinch, slashes him, again, and Flinch loses 4300 more life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Flinch: 0

TK: 6000

After the duel ended in Ichigo's victory, the final images disappears and Flinch falls on his knees in defeat.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, TK!"

Frost calls out, "Yo! Jerome!" Just then, from the shadows a young man of the age of eighteen, wearing a male SOL member uniform, with spiky blonde hair with piercing brown eyes came by Frost with a duel disc attached to his left wrist, with a dueling deck attached to the disc.

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great! A Society Dork!"

Jerome says, in a cold serious tone, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at Ranma and he says, seriously, "Take this kid out!"

Jerome says, with a cold sly smile, "Consider it done!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Consider your ass kicked, dork!" Soon enough, Jerome and Ranma activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" Both duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Jerome: 8000

Ranma: 8000

Jerome draws his card and he calls out, "I'll start!" Jerome sends a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Jerome sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs!"

Ranma draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Ranma thinks with an evil sly smile, _"With the new cards that I've gotten from Master Dartz, I'll win this duel easily! This will prove that the Orichalcos is more powerful than that fucking Light, those white dorks are praising about!"_ Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "First, I play Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!" Ranma draws two cards from his deck, sends one into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "I play Heavy Storm to destroy those face-down cards!" Soon after, there was a huge wind storm that destroys Jerome's face-down cards, which were Soul Rope and Negate Attack.

Jerome calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that!"

Ranma says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot with a sly smile, "I play Tribute to the Doomed! Now, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and since you have only one, guess who has to go!" Ranma sends his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) monster card into the graveyard as a huge lightning blot comes and destroys Gearfried. Ranma sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I play Premature Burial to summon the monster card that I used with the payment of Tribute to the Doomed at the cost of eight hundred life points…my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) come to the field in attack mode and Ranma's life-points were dropped by 800 points. Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I play Inferno Fire Blast! If I don't attack you with Red-Eyes this turn, you take damage to your life-points based on his original attack points!" Jerome gasps in shock and Ranma shouts out, seriously, "All right, pal, give him a taste of his own medicine!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon launches a sphere of black energy right at Jerome and it slams into him with a powerful force. Soon after, dark lightning slams into his body and he screams out as he loses 2400 life-points in one shot. Ranma then calls out, putting another card on his duel disk, "And now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon one of my monster powerful creatures: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

All of the Light Brigade members gasp in shock and Jerome says, in disbelief, "No way!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes from the playing field in a field of flames, those flames surge up into the air above Ranma, and those flames transform into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode.

Ranma then says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to my Darkness Dragon's ability, he gains three hundred attack points for every single dragon in my grave! And I've got one dragon in my graveyard! This gives my Darkness Dragon an additional three hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 2700/2000!

Jerome says, in a cold snort, "Is that all you have!?"

Ranma sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "As a matter of fact, dork, there's another! I play Dragon Heart! For this turn, I can't summon a monster, but I can do this! Take three dragons from my deck and send them to my graveyard to increase my dragon's attack power by one thousand!" Ranma goes through his deck, sends his Mirage Dragon (1600/600), Troop Dragon (700/800), and Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1500) to the graveyard, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increase from 2700/2000 to 3700/2000! Ranma then yells out, "But wait! Since I sent three more dragons to the graveyard, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's power increase by another nine hundred attack points! Now, that's what I call power!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roars its stats rise again from 3700/2000 to 4600/2000!

Jerome says, fearfully, "That's a lot of attack points!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "That's right, pal! Red-Eyes, attack him with Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a large beam of dark flames from its mouth that hits Jerome hard in a huge explosion. Jerome yells out as he loses 4600 more life points in one shot.

When the blast had disappeared, Jerome groans out and he calls out, coldly, "That doesn't matter, Saotome! When my turn comes around, you'll see the Light!"

Ranma says, sending the last card into the spell/trap slot, "You must love being wrong, geek! I play the last card in my hand, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Jerome gasps in shock and he yells out, "Oh no! I can't lose! I've got the power of destiny on my side!"

Ranma yells out, strongly, "Does it look like I care!? Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, finish this loser off! Attack with Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a large beam of dark flames from its mouth once again that hits Jerome hard as he falls to the ground and loses 4600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Jerome: 0

Ranma: 7200

After the duel ended in Ranma's victory, the final images disappears and everyone, including our heroes and heroines, were surprised that Ranma won the duel in one turn.

Thunder yells out, shocked, "No way! That kid won in just one turn!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Ranma!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!" Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold sly tone, _"As if! That was easy work taking out that white dork!"_

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "We're in the lead now!"

Frost says, in a serious and nasty tone, "Cool your jets, little man! Those were all wimps compared to us!"

Kai says, in a plain tone, "He's right! We don't know how strong these guys are. So we have to be on our guard."

Frost steps forward and says, with a sly smile, "So, who wants to take me on first?!"

Kira comes forward and says, with a serious tone, "Allow me!"

Sasuke tells Kira, seriously, "Careful, Kira. We don't know what he is capable of."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "This asshole won't beat me, Sasuke."

Frost says, with a sly smile and tone, "Ooh, someone is hot today. Time for me to cool you off, little girl."

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Little girl? Okay, that's it, pal! You are going to get it!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Kira and Frost yell out in unison as their duel gets started.

Starting Scores:

Frost: 8000

Kira: 8000

Kira says, drawing one card, "It's my move!" Kira says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I special summon my Gilasaurus in attack mode!" Immediately, Gilasaurus (1400/400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost laughs at Kira and he yells out, with a sly grin, "So, you use dinosaur cards, huh?"

Kira asks, curiously, "Yeah? What of it?"

Frost says, with a sly grin, "I dueled that dino-brained guy named Hassleberry with Thunder here and I kicked his butt even with that twerp Syrus's help!"

Thunder says, lowly and with an annoyed tone, "After you backstabbed me, jerk."

The group gasps in shock and Hikari yells out, annoyed, "You are the reason that Syrus and Hassleberry are in this mess!"

Kira puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, seriously, "And you are going to pay for that! I release Gilasaurus to summon out my Dark Driceratops in attack mode!" Gilasaurus then vanishes causing Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) to appear on the field in attack mode. Kira puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a serious tone, "And I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Frost says, with a sly grin while drawing a card, "Is that all?!" Frost says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Card Destruction! Now, all of us have to discard our hands and redraw a brand new hand!" Frost and Kira discards the cards from their hands and redraw the same number of cards that they discard from their decks. Frost says, removing Ice Knight (1300/1200) and Star Boy (650/550) monster cards along with UFO Turtle (1400/1200) monster cards from the grave, "Now, I remove two Water monsters along with one Fire monster to summon my new chilling friend: Frost and Flame Dragon!" Just then Frost and Flame Dragon (2300/2000), a huge grey dragon with a ice dragon head and a fire dragon head coming out of the main body, coming to the field in attack mode. Frost says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Fiend's Sanctuary! This card allows me to summon one Metal Fiend Token to my field!" Just then a Metal Fiend Token (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Frost says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And next, I release my Token to summon my main man! You've got the chills? Well, you will when Mobius the Frost Monarch comes to the field in attack mode!" Metal Fiend Token vanishes from the field and Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Wait! I've seen that monster before! It was one of those monsters using that spiritual barrier!"

Frost says, with a sly grin, "You might have seen my main man before, but this will start to shivers down your spine! When he is summoned, he can destroy two spell and trap cards on the field!"

Kira yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Frost cries out, shocked, "Go, Freeze Play!" Just then Mobius the Frost Monarch unleashes a powerful freezing wind that destroys Kira's face-down cards. Frost says, discarding a card from his hand, "Next, my Frost and Flame Dragon will bring on the cold! Since I discarded a card from my hand, your monster is a goner!" The ice head of Frost and Flame Dragon freezes Kira's Dark Driceratops and destroys it.

Genki says, worriedly, "Now, she is defenseless!"

Frost yells out, with a sly grin, "Double Direct Attack! Time to show what a 'cold front' can really do!" Both monsters launch their attacks on her and Kira yells out in shock as she loses 4700 life-points.

Hikari cries out, stunned, "Kira!"

Frost says, with a sly smile putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Frost: 8000

Kira: 3300

Kira says, drawing one card from her deck, "It's my move now! Draw!" Kira says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon my Sabersaurus in defense mode!" Just then Sabersaurus (1900/500) comes to the field in defense mode. Kira says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I end my turn with one card face-down."

Frost says, drawing one card from his deck, "It's my move! And I'm going to make you shiver now." Frost says, looking at her face-down, "You wouldn't leave a monster in defense mode since you know what my dragon can do." Frost says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "So, I play my Mobius Castle!" Just then an icy version of Taj Mahal appears behind Frost and he says, with a sly grin, "Now, since my man, Mobius, is on the field, all Beast, Beast-Warrior, Winged Beast, Plant, and Dinosaur monsters lose five hundred attack points!" Just then the legs of Sabersaurus and its stats reduce from 1900/500 to 1400/500. Frost says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And next, I play my Mobius Glacier trap card!" Just then Frost's face-down card is revealed to be the Mobius Glacier continuous trap card and Frost says, with a sly grin, "Since Mobius Glacier is on the field, all of the monsters that are frozen by my Mobius Castle are now switched to attack mode and can't attack!"

Genki says, with a stunned tone, "That means Kira is defenseless!" Sabersaurus switches from defense mode to attack mode.

Frost calls out, "Frost and Flame Dragon, represent! Attack!" Frost and Flame Dragon fires its attack and destroys Kira's Sabersaurus causing her to lose 900 life-points.

Kira pushes a button on her duel disk and yells out, "I play my Numerous Healer trap card!" Kira's face-down card is revealed to be the Numerous Healer trap card and Kira says, with a serious tone, "Since I took Battle Damage, my life-points increase by one thousand!" Kira's life-points increase by 1000 more points.

Frost yells out, with a sly smile, "Not bad! But my Mobius will be sending down a major cold wave to you! Go, Ice Lance!" Mobius launches an ice spear at Kira and she yelps at when it hits her causing her to lose 2400 life-points.

Hikari yells out, stunned, "Kira!"

Frost says, with a sly grin, "Want to call it a day? I've got eight thousand life-points and you barley got a grand left!"

Current Score:

Frost: 8000

Kira: 1000

Kira says, drawing a card from her deck, "If you think that I'm going to let you get away with what you did, then you have really got ice up your brain! My move! Draw!" Kira calls out, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play Card of Sanctity! This forces both of us to draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Kira and Frost draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands.

Frost says, with a sly grin, "Ha! Why are you giving me more cards to allow me to use my dragon's ability with!"

Kira says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "In order to win this duel, I play my Lightning Vortex spell card! This card allows me to destroy all of your monsters as long as I discard one card from my hand!"

Frost yells out, stunned, "What?!" After Kira discards a card from her hand, a lightning storm destroys Frost and Flame Dragon and Mobius the Frost Monarch are destroyed which immediately causes Mobius Castle to melt.

Kira says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "And that means that your Mobius Castle is destroyed with your Mobius Glacier being useless! Next, I play my Premature Burial! With this card, I give up eight hundred life-points to revive my Super Conductor Tyranno!" Immediately, Kira's life-points drop by 800 while Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Frost calls out, in a stunned tone, "Wait a minute, yo! I didn't send that card to your grave!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "But I did when I play my Lightning Vortex spell card!" Kira says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Megamorph equip spell card! This doubles the power of my Super Conductor Tyranno!" Just then Super Conductor Tyranno's stats rise from 3300/1400 to 6600/1400 and Kira says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Pump Up spell card! This gives my monster double its power for this turn!" Super Conductor Tyranno's stats rise from 6600/1400 to 13,200/1400!

Frost yells out, shocked, "Over thirteen thousand attack points?! That's totally wack!"

Kira yells out, strongly while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, this won't be! Since Mobius Castle is gone, you can't play your Glacier's effect! However, I'll get rid of it with my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Just then a wind storm comes onto the field and Mobius Glacier continuous trap card is destroyed. Kira calls out, strongly, "Super Conductor Tyranno, end this! Direct Attack!" Super Conductor Tyranno launches a powerful beam of electrical force that slams into Frost and he yells out in extreme agony as he loses 13,200 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Frost: 0

Kira: 200

With the end of the duel, the final holograms are gone and the Light Brigade gasps in shock.

Blaze says, stunned, "Frost!"

Genki says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "There was no doubt in my mind!"

Hikari tells Kira, with a smile, "Yusuke would be proud, Kira."

Kira says, with a nod, "Yeah. And Keiko too."

Soon after, Thunder steps forward and yells out, as a duel disk with his deck inside appears on his left wrist, "All right! It is time that I put a charge in this duel!"

Genki comes forward and a duel disk with his dueling deck inside appears on his left wrist causing him to say, with a sly grin, "Well, we'll see about that." Genki think in his mind, _"It is a good thing that I brought this deck with me."_

Thunder says, with a sly grin, "Okay, it is time for me to show you why I am called Thunder and it will be a real shock!"

Genki says, with a sly smile, "We'll see who is getting the real shock!" Genki and Thunder activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Genki and Thunder yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Thunder: 8000

Genki: 8000

Thunder says, drawing a card, "I'll start things off!" Thunder puts one card on his duel disk, "I play my Thunder Knight in attack mode!" Just then Thunder Knight (1300/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder says, with a sly grin, "And when a Thunder-type monster in on the field, it gets a four hundred point jolt!" Soon after, Thunder Knight's stats rise from 1300/1200 to 1700/1200. Thunder says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I'm done for now, but this is the calm before the storm."

Genki says, drawing a card, "That's what you think!" Genki calls out, strongly, "I play my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode!" Everyone gasps as a large amethyst crystal appears on the field and shatters to reveal Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400), a pink feline monster with a amethyst crystal attached to its lower neck with golden wings attached to the crystal and golden wings on the backs of its feet, in attack mode.

Sasuke asks, curiously, "Hold on! I thought that only Jesse Anderson had the Crystal Beast cards! How did you get them Genki?"

Genki says, with a sly grin, "Actually, there are two Crystal Beast decks! Jesse got one and one day, when I visited Pegasus, the second set reacted to me and I got the other one! So, both he and I got Crystal Beast cards."

Thunder says, with an annoyed tone, "Oh, yeah! You might have rare cards, but they won't stand squat against the storm that I'm bringing against them."

Amethyst Cat says, annoyed, "Genki, I'm starting get hungry! And this worthless jerk is on the menu!" Amethyst Cat gives a roar that scares people on both sides.

Genki tells Amethyst Cat, with a smile, "Easy, girl! Anyway, how about a split your attack points in half to attack him directly?!" Just then Amethyst Cat's stats reduce from 1200/400 to 600/400 and Genki says, with a smile, "Have fun!" Amethyst Cat leaps at Thunder and slashes at him causing him to yell out as he loses 600 life-points.

Amethyst Cat says, with a sly grin, "I've only scratched the surface!"

Genki says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Well, you need to take a cat-nap."

Current Score:

Thunder: 7400

Genki: 8000

Thunder says, drawing a card, "Well, allow me to help!" Thunder puts a card on his duel disk and yells out, "I release my Thunder Knight to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode!" Just then Thunder Knight vanishes and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder says, with a sly grin, "And now, he gets to destroy one of your monsters! Thunder Crush!" A blast of lightning comes onto the field and Amethyst Cat roars out in pain as she is destroyed. Thunder says, with a sly grin, "Well, that cat lost its last life!"

Genki says, with a sly smile, "Don't count on it!" Just then a piece of unrefined amethyst appears in Genki's spell/trap zones. Genki says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to my Crystal Beast's abilities, they can stay on the field as crystals in my spell and trap card zones when they are destroyed."

Thunder yells out, strongly, "But they can't protect you from this! Attack him directly Zaborg!"

Genki says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my trap: A Hero Emerges!" Genki's face-down card is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Genki says, with a sly grin, "A little trick that I learned from Jaden! And now, you need to pick a card in my hand and if it is monster, it comes straight to the field!"

Thunder says, with a snort, "The middle card!"

Genki puts the card on his duel disk and yells out, "I play my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in defense mode!" Just then a large emerald comes onto the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000), a large turtle with emerald spikes coming out of the back of his shell, comes to the field in defense mode.

Thunder says, with a snort, "Doesn't mean that I won't clobber him! Zaborg, take out his monster!" Zaborg attacks Emerald Turtle, destroys him, and he appears as a piece of unrefined emerald jewel on Genki's spell/trap zones. Thunder says, with a sly smile, "I'm done for now."

Genki says, drawing a card, "That's okay with me pal!" Genki says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" A piece of sapphire appears on the field and it transforms into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), a pearly white Pegasus with a horn made of sapphire and one oval sapphire jewel on each of its wings, comes to the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Genki's deck and he says, putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "This card allows me to put one Crystal Beast from my hand, deck, or graveyard into my spell/trap zones and I choose my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Immediately, a piece of unrefined cobalt jewel appears in Genki's spell/trap zones and he says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots allowing a hologram of a spell card with a picture of a rock split in half with gemstones inside along with two cards by the emerald gemstones to appear on the field, "Next, I play my Rare Value! By releasing a Crystal Beast from my spell and trap zones, I get two more cards! Sorry, Cobalt, but you have got to go." The cobalt jewels vanishes from the field and Genki draws two more cards. Genki says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots causing a hologram of an equip spell card with a picture of various gems to appear on the field, "Then I give my Pegasus my Crystal Release equip spell card! This gives him an extra eight hundred attack points!" Sapphire Pegasus' stats rise from 1800/1200 to 2600/1200!

Thunder yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Genki says, with a sly grin, "Oh, yeah! Pegasus, take out his Zaborg!" Pegasus leaps up into the sky and launches an attack with his horn causing Zaborg to be destroyed while Thunder loses 200 life-points.

Thunder says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Nice, but not nice enough to drain me of power, kid! I play my Remaining Spark trap card!" Thunder's face-down card proves to be a trap card with a picture of Zaborg being destroyed with little creatures made of electric energy to come out of him. Thunder says, with a sly grin, "When my Zaborg gets destroyed, I get two of these little 'Spark Tokens' in defense mode!" Immediately, two Spark Tokens (0/0), the same little creatures on the picture of the trap card, appear on the field in defense mode.

Genki says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Genki: 8000

Thunder: 7200

Thunder says, with a sly grin while drawing a card, "I thought that you would do that." Thunder says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release my Token to summon The Creator in attack mode!" The two tokens vanishes and The Creator (2300/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tyson says, stunned, "Whoa! That's not good!"

Thunder says, discarding one card from his hand, "And now, I discard one card from my hand to allow my Creator to bring back my main man, Zaborg!" Just then Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Thunder says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Then I play my trap card: Line Repair!" Thunder's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with people working on power lines and Thunder says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to this card, whenever a Thunder monster is sent to the graveyard from my hand due to a card effect, I can bring it right back."

Genki says, stunned, "And that card that you discarded right now must have been a Thunder monster!"

Thunder yells out, with a sly grin, "That's right! It is my Lightning Punisher! Time to really bring on the juice!" Immediately, Lightning Punisher (2600/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I give my Creator the Shield Attack equip spell card! This allows him to switch his attack points with his defense points!" Just The Creator's stats change from 2300/3000 to 3000/2300 and Thunder yells out, with a sly smile, "And that's plenty to take out your pony! Creator, destroy him!" The Creator unleashes a powerful beam of power that destroys Sapphire Pegasus and costing Genki 400 life-points.

A jewel of unrefined sapphire appears in Genki's spell/trap zones and Genki says, as a card comes out of his deck, "Sapphire Pegasus turns into a crystal and since you destroyed Crystal Release, I get to add another crystal to my spell and trap zones! And I choose my Amber Mammoth!" Immediately, a large piece of amber appears in Genki's spell/trap zones.

Thunder yells out, strongly, "But it can't protect you from this! Attack!" Just then Zaborg and Lightning Punisher attack him directly and Genki cries out as he loses 5000 life-points.

Kira yells out, stunned, "Genki!"

TK says, worriedly, "That's not good. Over five thousand life-points in one turn."

Thunder says, with a sly grin, "I'll end my turn. If you want to spare yourself another jolt, I would think of surrendering."

Current Score:

Thunder: 7200

Genki: 2700

Genki says, drawing a card, "No way! I will never give up! Not as long as my friends need me! I won't let that madman, Sartorius, ever win!" Genki says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Graceful Charity! This spell card allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Genki draws three cards from his deck, discards two monster cards, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) monster card which has picture of a white stripped tiger with a metal horn coming out of its forehead, a oval topaz jewel on the left side of its neck, and spikes coming out of its legs, and Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300) monster card with a picture of a small violet creature with four ears and a ruby orb at the end of its tail, to the graveyard, and he says, looking at the card he kept, "Well, you think that you got this duel had, but you're wrong, buster! I've already won this duel!"

Thunder yells out, annoyed, "What?! Are you trying to fool me, kid?! All you've got is your little crystals and they aren't much help to you!"

Genki says, with a sly grin, "Not alone! However, when all seven Crystal Beast monsters are assembled on the field, in either monster or spell and trap card zones, or in the graveyard, I can summon a powerful beast that can end this duel! I couldn't use this card before since it wasn't complete! At least until now!" Genki says, putting the card on his duel disk, "I special summon the all mighty Rainbow Dragon!" Just then a rainbow of lights coming from the jewels on the field and in the graveyard bath the field in rainbow light and out of that rainbow light, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0), a huge dragon with a silvery body, blue horn for a nose and a blue horn coming out of the back of its head, yellow eyes, a ruby, amber, topaz, and emerald jewel on its neck, a sapphire, a cobalt, and a amethyst jewel on its body, crystal blue angel wings coming out of its back, yellow dragon wings coming out from the sides of its body, and dragonic wings coming out near its tail, comes to the field in attack mode.

Both sides are stunned and Blaze yells out, stunned, "No way!"

T-Bone says, stunned, "This is totally off the hook, yo!"

Sasuke says, with a curious tone, "Interesting. The Rainbow Dragon. I've heard about it in legends, but I didn't know that it existed."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "My grandfather spent a lot of time trying to get the power of that dragon. Now, let's see if the legends are true."

Genki says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Normally, I can play its abilities when I summon it this turn, but my Mischief of the Time Goddess will change all that! This skips your turn and returns it to my Battle Phase! Now, I play Rainbow Dragon's ability! By releasing all Crystal Beast on my field, he gains one grand for each one! Go, Rainbow Overdrive!" The four jewels on Genki's spell/trap zones glow with a powerful light and they leap into the jewel 'slots' on Rainbow Dragon causing them to glow while Rainbow Dragon's stats rise from 4000/0 to 8000/0, but Genki then pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "Then I play my Gem Counter trap card!" Genki's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of glowing multiple gems and Genki says, with a sly grin, "Now, I can revive some of my crystals from my grave! So, come on back gang!" Just then the unrefined amethyst, cobalt, sapphire, emerald, and topaz jewels appear in Genki's spell/trap zones and Genki says, with a serious tone, "And then I play Rainbow Overdrive again!" Immediately, the five gems get absorbed into Rainbow Dragon causing its stats to rise from 8000/0 to 13,000/0!

Thunder yells out, flabbergasted, "Thirteen grand?! No way!"

Genki says, with a sly grin, "Oh, yes way! Rainbow Dragon, attack his Zaborg and end this duel with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon fires a rainbow beam of energy from its mouth at Zaborg, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Thunder yells out in shock as he loses 10,600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Thunder: 0

Genki: 2700

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and Tyson yells out, excitedly, "You did it!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "Why didn't you tell us that you had this deck?!"

Genki says, with a sly grin, "You never asked!"

Kira gently knocks him on the head and she says, with a sly smile, "Very funny."

Blaze steps forward, a duel disk with his dueling deck inside appears on his left wrist, and Frost says, with a serious tone, "Yo, Blaze! You had better not lose this duel! You and T-Bone are only chances."

Blaze says, annoyed, "I know. I know."

Kai steps forward to face Blaze, a duel disk with his dueling deck appears on his left wrist, and Kai asks, plainly, "Ready?"

Blaze says, plainly, "Ready as I will ever be." They activate their duel disk, their life-points display 8000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Let's duel!" Blaze and Kai yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 8000

Kai: 8000

Kai says, drawing a card, "I shall go first." Kai says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I shall play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Right now?"

Kai discards one card from his hand, puts another card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, when a trap card with a picture of a glowing orb between some legs comes to the field, "I play my Volcanic Mine! This puts a 'Bomb Token' on all of your unoccupied monster spaces until the end of this turn in which they are destroyed!" Just then five Bomb Tokens (1000/1000), small spheres made of hardened and liquid lava, appear on the field in defense mode.

Blaze says, with a sly smile, "What's the point of that? You can't attack this turn."

Kai says, with a plain tone while putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Wrong! I play my Blaze Accelerator!" Just then a strange blaster appears in Kai's spell/trap zones and Kai says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I release by Blaze Accelerator to play my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator vanishes while a tri-barreled blaster appears to take its place. Kai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in their hands!" Kai draws six cards and Blaze only draws one since he has five cards already in his hand. Kai then puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Then I release my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon my Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode!" Immediately, Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800), a huge black and red rock-like creature with a flaming mane, green eyes, and a tail made of molten rock. Kai says, putting another two more cards into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Mage's Power and Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell cards! Mage's Power gives my Volcanic Doomfire an extra five hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on the field and I have two of them! And with my Fairy Meteor Crush, when my Doomfire attacks a monster in defense mode with less defense then its attack, you lose the difference of that amount!" Volcanic Doomfire's stats rise from 3000/1800 to 4000/1800.

Blaze says, with a perplexed tone, "What is the point? You can't attack."

Kai says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "My Mischief of the Time Goddess says differently, Blaze! If you remember the duel with Genki, this card skips your turn and allows me to attack right now!" Blaze gasps in shock and Kai yells out, with a strong tone, "Doomfire, attack his Token with Blaze Cannon!" Volcanic Doomfire unleashes a sphere of molten energy at the token and destroys it causing Blaze to yelp as he loses 3000 life-points, thanks to Kai's equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush. Kai says, with a plain tone, "And thanks to my Doomfire's ability, since he destroyed a monster in battle, the rest of your monsters are destroyed and you lose five hundred life-points for each one!" Just then the rest of the Mine Tokens are destroyed in strong explosions and Blaze yells out in pain as he loses 2000 life-points.

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Good work. Thanks to Mischief of the Time Goddess, the Tokens weren't destroyed since the End Phase of the turn that they were summoned didn't take place, so, Kai could use them later to give Blaze damage with his Doomfire's ability."

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Same old Kai! Working one step ahead!"

Kai says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "If you are impressed now, Tyson, then wait I play my Dark Spell Regeneration! This card allows me to use a spell card in the grave this turn and I choose Mischief of the Time Goddess! This means that your turn is skipped again!"

Blaze yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Kai yells out, strongly, "Doomfire, end this!" Volcanic Doomfire launches a sphere of molten energy at Blaze directly and he cries out as he loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel right away.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0

Kai: 8000

With the end of the duel, both sides had series of gasps and T-Bone yells out, stunned, "My homie!"

Genki says, stunned, "No way! He ended the duel in one turn!"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "Do you think that Yusuke, Kagome, and Keiko are only ones to have learned to harness the 'One-Turn Kill' technique?"

Sasuke says, while a duel disk containing his dueling deck appears on his left wrist, "It seems like there is one more and I normally don't like going last, but this time, leftovers are fine with me."

As a duel disk containing his deck appears on T-Bone's left wrist, Blaze tells T-Bone, "T-Bone, you are our last chance! Don't mess up!"

T-Bone says, with a nod, "Don't worry, home boy! I won't lose to this Academy boy!"

Sasuke says, with a rare sly grin, "You couldn't beat Jaden and you won't be me, T-Bone."

T-Bone says, activating his duel disk, "We'll see about that dog!"

Sasuke says, with a snort, "Well, it looks like time for me to put your down then." Sasuke activates his duel disk, both duelists' life-point counters display 8000 life-points for each duelist, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Sasuke and T-Bone yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

T-Bone: 8000

Sasuke: 8000

Sasuke says, putting one card in spell/trap slots, "I play my Polymerization spell card!" Sasuke says, discarding his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) monster cards, "Now, I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon!" The two monsters appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and he takes a fusion monster card from his Extra Deck. He says, putting the fusion monster card on his duel disk, "I come forth Meteor Black Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Meteor B. Dragon (3500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone yells out, stunned, "What?! Over thirty-five grand?!"

Sasuke says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Salamandra equip spell card and boost my Meteor Black Dragon's power by seven hundred points!" Meteor B. Dragon's stats then rise 3500/2000 to 4200/2000. Sasuke says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Pump Up spell card in order to double my Meteor Black Dragon's power for this turn!" Meteor B. Dragon's stats rise from 4200/2000 to 8400/2000!

T-Bone asks, curiously and with a sly smile, "What was the point? It might be over eighty-four grand in power, but you can't attack this turn, boy! So, what's the point of pumping its power?!"

Sasuke says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw from my deck until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I need to discard my entire hand!" Sasuke draws five cards from his deck and he says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Dian Kato the Cure Master spell card! This card gives me one thousand life-points!" Sasuke life-points increase by another 1000 life-points and he says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Trap Booster spell card! This card allows me to play a spell card right away as long as I discard a card from my hand!" Sasuke discards a card from his hand, puts another card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, as a hologram of a Ring of Destruction trap card appears on the field, "And I choose my Ring of Destruction trap card! This card destroys one monster on the field and we lose life-points equal to its attack points!" Just then the Ring of Destruction appears around Meteor Black Dragon's neck.

T-Bone yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! We will both lose over eight grand in life-points and since you have nine thousand…!"

Sasuke says, with a rare sly smile, "Game over." Just then Meteor Black Dragon explodes and T-Bone yells out as he and Sasuke lose 8400 life-points, ending the duel in Sasuke's victory.

Final Score:

Sasuke: 600

T-Bone: 0

T-Bone collapses to the ground and Tyson says, stunned, "Whoa! He defeated his opponent with a 'One-Turn Kill' like Kai did!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "I am not an Uchiha for nothing."

Thunder yells out, stunned, "This is not good! Talk about a major power failure!"

Frost says, worriedly, "This is so not chill!" Just then a bright light comes all over them and both sides that are still conscious yell out in shock.

Hikari calls out, perplexed, "What's going on?!"

Ranma asks, stunned, "You are asking me?!" Both sides cry out as they are sucked into the light.

(**Elsewhere in the Virtual World; on the meanwhile**)

In another area of the virtual world, we find Davis and Keiko walking around and looking for any signs of Jaden, Aster, or any of the others.

Davis yells out, strongly, "Jay! Phoenix! Syrus! TK! Come on, guys!"

Keiko sighs and she tells Davis, "Davis, I don't think that they can hear us."

Davis asks Keiko, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Keiko tells Davis, seriously, "Whoever is in control of the virtual world right now could make us wander forever without seeing the others. Unless we do something that this person wants."

Just then a female voice calls out, "You are right, my dear." Davis and Keiko turn to the source of the voice to see none other than Sarina looking at them.

Davis asks, curiously, "Sarina, I presume?"

Sarina replies, with a smile, "You presume right, Spirit Detective Daisuke Motomiya." Keiko and Davis gasp in shock and Sarina says, with a sly smile, "It shouldn't be no surprise. I know everything about the two of you."

Keiko asks, suspiciously, "Do you now?"

Sarina tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "That's right. And remember, this isn't the real world, so, your 'anti-priestess' protection magic won't work here. However, as you clearly stated, I don't need that power to do anything to you. Well, mostly anything. There are limits to what this virtual world can do after all."

Davis yells out, "Can the chit-chat lady! Where are our friends?"

Sarina replies, with a sly grin, "I will tell you…if you beat me in a tag-team duel." Immediately, an Academy Duel Disk with a dueling deck inside appears on her left wrist.

Davis calls out, annoyed, "Hey, what about us?!" Just then an Academy Duel Disk with his dueling deck appears on Davis's left wrist while Keiko's new 5ds Duel Disk with her dueling deck inside appears on her left wrist. Davis says, with a sly smile, "Okay, this is more like it."

Keiko asks Sarina, seriously, "What are you trying to prove with this duel, Sarina?"

Sarina tells them, with a sly smile, "You already know that my brother is Sartorius after all. Well, this duel is a test. The test to see if what my brother thinks about you is right." Sarina tells Keiko, with a sly grin, "And my brother has gained incredible interest in you, Keiko. Your power has grown to incredible levels and right now, even many of your fellow 'Chosen Duelists' wouldn't stand a chance against you."

Keiko asks, surprised, "What? I'm that powerful?"

Sarina says, with a nod, "Yes. With the mastery of your decks that you have combined together, you have proven to be one of the strongest 'Chosen Duelists' especially with your quick mastery of Black Rose Dragon."

Keiko asks, stunned, "How do you know about that card?"

Sarina says, with a nod, "I know of it well. You see, that monster isn't ordinary. It is a very special monster and if I am right about you, you might be more than a 'Chosen Duelist'."

Davis asks, perplexed, "Hold up! What do you by 'more than a Chosen Duelist'? What else could Keiko be?"

Sarina says, with a sly smile, "If I am right about her and you, Daisuke Motomiya, you will find out. Now, it is time to duel."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Where is your partner?"

Sarina replies, with a sly grin, "She is right here." Just then Sarina duplicates her and her clone has the same Academy Duel Disk and dueling deck that the original has.

Davis yells out, amazed, "Whoa! I think that I'm seeing double!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "You aren't! She used the power of the virtual world to create a digital copy of herself."

Clone Sarina says, with a sly grin, "And I have the same deck that my counterpart does. Now, it is time to begin!"

Sarina tells Davis and Keiko, "We shall be playing by Tag Team rules. Both teams shall start out with eight thousand life-points each. We will be allowed to share the same graveyard through we will have separate fields and turns. Plus, we can't share cards and effects that haven't been put out of the field."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "We know what the rules are! So, as Jaden would say, it is time to get your game on!" Immediately, all four duelists activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points for each team, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Davis, Keiko, and the two Sarinas say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Davis and Keiko: 8000

Twin Sarinas: 8000

Sarina says, drawing a card, "I shall go first!" Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Full Moon Mirror!" Just then a green oval filled with closed eye-balls with the full moon appearing above it appears on the field.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What is that?"

Davis retorts, "I don't know, but it looks like trouble to me."

Clone Sarina says, with a sly grin, "It is… for you. But you will see soon enough."

Sarina says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon this: Silver Spirit-Ukyo in attack mode!" Immediately, Silver Spirit-Ukyo (800/600), a humanoid creature wrapped in bandages with its right arm wrapped like a blade and a blue martial arts uniform with only its yellow eyes exposed, comes to the field in attack mode. Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I shall end with this."

Davis says, drawing one card, "Okay, my turn! Draw!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Clayman in defense mode!" Just then Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Davis puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Clone Sarina says, with a serious tone, "Well, it is my turn then!" She draws one card and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I summon my Silver Spirit-Sakyo!" Silver Spirit-Sakyo (600/800), a monster like Ukyo, but with its left arm wrapped like a blade, comes to the field in defense mode. Clone Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I will end with a face-down as well."

Keiko says, drawing a card, "And this brings it up to me!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Wall of Ivy in defense mode!" Immediately, Wall of Ivy (300/1200), a small wall made of ivy and vines, comes to the field in defense mode.

Sarina and her clone think in unison, _"Interesting. So, that's the new deck that she has acquired and added to power of her 'Fire deck'."_

Keiko says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Sarina says, drawing a card, "My turn! Draw!" Sarina says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "A face-down shall be enough for now."

Davis and Keiko think at the same time, _"Why didn't she attack?"_

Davis draws one card from his deck and he thinks, _"You know, I think that it has to do with those face-down of hers. And something about those 'spirits' don't give me a good feeling."_ Davis yells out, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play Polymerization!" Davis discards his Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) monster card and he says, with a serious tone, "I fuse my Sparkman with my Clayman to form…" Immediately, Elemental Hero Sparkman appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Clayman, and Davis takes out a fusion monster card from his Extra Deck. When he puts the fusion monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, "… Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Immediately, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis yells out, strongly, "Now, check out his special ability! He can wipe out one of your monsters and I choose your Ukyo!" The two Sarinas gasp in shock as Thunder Giant blasts Ukyo and destroys him which causes one of the 'eyes' on the strange orb to open to reveal a mirror and the moon above them gets one-tenth of it covered in shadows in which Keiko takes notice. Davis yells out, strongly, "Now, Thunder Giant, direct attack!" Thunder Giant launches a beam of electrical energy right at Sarina.

Sarina pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, "I don't think so! I play my Soul Mirror trap card!" Sarina's face-down card proves to be a trap card with a picture of a floating mirror with a sinister face on it and glowing with a sinister energy. Sarina yells out, strongly, "By taking out one of my face-downs, I can revive my Ukyo!" Sarina's other face-down card is destroyed and Silver Spirit-Ukyo (800/600) returns to the field in defense mode.

Davis yells out, strongly, "Well, I can still take it out!" Thunder Giant's attack continues on to Ukyo.

Clone Sarina calls out, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I don't think so, boy! I play my trap card: Mirror Bind!" Just then Clone Sarina's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with the two Silver Spirit monsters behind mirrors and then a whole series of mirror surrounds Thunder Giant. Clone Sarina asks, perplexed, "Confused? Well, when you attack our monsters with Ukyo and Sakyo on the field, this trap negates your attack, destroys your monster, and all other monsters with less attack points than him!"

Davis calls out, stunned, "Oh no!" Just then the images on the mirrors turn into Thunder Giant and Wall of Ivy as Thunder Giant attacks those images.

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not so fast! I play my face-down: Card Guard!" Immediately, Keiko's face-down card is the Card Guard trap card and Keiko says, discarding two cards from her hand, "This card allows me to protect our monsters from card effects as long as I discard one card for every monster that I want to protect! So, I discard two cards to protect our monsters!" Both Sarinas gasps out in shock as Thunder Giant's attack on the mirrors is reflected at Wall of Ivy and Thunder Giant, but only to get stopped by shields.

Sarina says, with a sly smile, "Well played."

Clone Sarina says, with a sly grin, "You figured out that was our plan all along."

Davis tells Keiko, with a sigh, "Thanks a lot, Kei."

Keiko tells Davis, with a serious tone, "It's nothing, Davis. But we have to watch ourselves. If we lose, who knows what will happen to us?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Good point." Davis tells the Sarinas, "I'll end my turn for now."

Clone Sarina says, with a serious tone while drawing a card, "And I shall begin mine!" Clone Sarina says, with a strong tone while putting a card on her duel disk, "I shall release my Sakyo to summon my Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta in attack mode!" Sakyo vanishes and Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta (2600/1400), a female humanoid monster wearing a white kimono, long brown flowing down her back, and a fox mask over her eyes, comes to the field in attack mode. Clone Sarina yells out, strongly, "Nayuta, destroy his Thunder Giant!" Nayuta unleashes sakura petals at Thunder Giant and he yells out in pain as he is destroyed while Keiko and Davis yelp as they lose 200 life-points. On the meanwhile, another 'mirror eye' is revealed on the strange orb and other tenth of the moon is covered in shadows.

Davis yells out, strongly while pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my trap: Hero Signal!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Hero Signal trap card and Davis says, while a card comes out of his deck, "When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can summon another one as long as it is a level four or below Elemental Hero." Davis takes the card that came out of his deck and he says, putting on his duel disk, "So, I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode!" Just then Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) comes to the field in defense mode. Davis says, drawing two cards, "And since he is the only one on my field, I get two more cards!"

Clone Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess! This spell card allows me to skip your turns and come back to my Battle Phase!" Davis and Keiko gasp in shock and Clone Sarina yells out, "Nayuta, take out his Bubbleman!" Nayuta launches another attack on Bubbleman and destroys him, but since he was in defense mode, Davis and Keiko don't lose any life-points. However, another 'mirror eye' appears on the oval and another tenth of the moon is covered in shadows. Clone Sarina says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I think that's enough problems for now."

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 7800

Twin Sarinas: 8000

Keiko says, drawing one card, "And it's my move!" Keiko puts one card into the spell/trap slots and she says, "And now, I play my Pot of Greed! This card gives me two more cards from my deck!" Keiko draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I summon my Phoenixican Seed!" Just then Phoenixican Seed (800/0), a large red plant bulb that reveals a large yellow eye, comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko puts another card on her duel disk and yells out, "Now, by releasing him, I can special summon my Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode!" Immediately, Phoenixican Seed glows and transforms into Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0), a large red plant with a bird-like head and yellow 'wings', appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko calls out, strongly, "Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis, attack her Ukyo right now! Go, Flame Petal!" Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis unleashes a wave of flaming yellow spheres at Ukyo, destroying him, and while both Sarinas don't lose any life-points since it was in defense mode, another 'mirror eye' appears on the strange orb where another tenth of the moon is covered by shadows. Keiko calls out, strongly, "And now, after Amaryllis attacks, it is destroyed and both of you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Both Sarinas yells out in unison, shocked, "What?!"

Keiko cries out, strongly, "Scatter Flame!" Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis vanishes in flames and multiple flaming energy sphere slam into the two Sarinas causing them to yelp out as they lose 800 life-points while another 'mirror eye' appears on the mysterious orb while another tenth of the moon is covered by shadows. Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down, but during my End Phase, my Amaryllis is revived to my field in defense mode!" Immediately, Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0) revives on the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 7800

Twin Sarinas: 7200

Sarina tells her counterpart, mentally, _**"Interesting attack. She played that move flawlessly."**_

Clone Sarina says, with a nod, _**"Yes. She might be as much and more than our brother thinks of her."**_

Sarina draws one card and yells out, "My draw!" Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Silver Spirit-Sakyo!" Just then Silver Spirit-Sakyo (600/800) appears on the field in defense mode. Sarina says, with a sly grin, "And with Sakyo on my field, I can summon my Ukyo!" Immediately, Silver Spirit-Ukyo (800/600) comes to the field in defense mode. Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Davis says, drawing one card from his deck, "It's my move!" Davis says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Fusion Recovery! This card allows me to get back one Polymerization and one Fusion-Material Monster! And I choose Sparkman!" Just then Polymerization spell card and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) monster card comes out of the graveyard and he puts them back in his hand. Davis yells out, with a serious tone while putting the Polymerization spell card into the spell/trap slots, "I play that Polymerization in order to fuse my Wildheart and my Bladedge!" Just then Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) and Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) appears on the field and goes into a fusion vortex while Davis discards the monster cards to the graveyard. Davis takes a fusion monster card from his Extra deck and puts it on his duel disk causing him to call out, "Elemental Hero Wildedge come on down!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600/2300) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis calls out, "Wildedge, it's time to take out her spirits!" Immediately, Wildedge immediately attacks Ukyo and then Sakyo, which causes both of them to be destroyed, and while both Sarinas don't lose any life-points, two more 'mirror eyes' on the oval are revealed causing two tenths of the moon to be covered in shadows.

Sarina yells out, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Thank you! I play my Buried Soul Talisman trap card!" Immediately, Sarina's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a zombie monster with a talisman on its head. Sarina yells out, strongly, "This card activates when two of my monsters are destroyed! So, your monster is destroyed too!"

Davis calls out, shocked, "What?!" Just then Wildedge exposed as he is destroyed causing another 'mirror eye' is revealed on the orb causing another tenth of the moon is covered in shadows.

Sarina says, putting a card on her duel disk, "And plus, this trap card allows me to summon one level five or above monster! So, I play my Magic Mirror Spirit-Asogi!" Magic Mirror Spirit-Asogi (1500/2500), a huge burly male humanoid monster with a white mask, brown shirt, and black pants with claws as hands and feet, appears on the field in defense mode.

Davis says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Clone Sarina says, drawing a card, "My move!" And now, Clone Sarina yells out, strongly, "Nayuta, attack Davis directly!" Nayuta launches a direct attack and Davis yelps out as he and Keiko loses 2600 life-points.

Davis says, with a serious tone while pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my trap card: Damage Condenser!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Davis says, a card comes out his deck, "This card allows me to summon a monster with equal or less attack points to the damage that you just gave me from my deck!" Davis puts the card that came out of his deck and Davis yells out, putting the card on his duel disk, "And I choose my Elemental Hero Neos!" Immediately, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Clone Sarina says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I think that's enough damage for now."

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 5200

Twin Sarinas: 7200

Keiko says, drawing a card, "It's my turn! Draw!" Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Soul of Fire spell card! With this card, you get one new card from your decks!" Both Sarinas draw one card from their decks and Keiko says, going through her deck, "And now, I take one Fire monster card from my deck and remove it from play! Then you lose half of its attack points from your life-points!" Both Sarinas gasp as Keiko takes a card from her deck, returns her deck to her duel disk, and displays Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) monster card before putting it in her pocket. Keiko yells out, "Since I removed my Flame Emperor, you lose thirteen hundred life-points!" The image of Infernal Flame Emperor appears and slams into the two Sarinas causing them to lose 1350 life-points.

Sarina says, with a sly grin, "Most impressive, Keiko."

Clone Sarina tells Sarina, mentally, _**"Maybe she is one and Daisuke Motomiya isn't one. But we will see."**_

Keiko calls out, strongly, "And now, I switch my Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis from defense mode to attack mode." Amaryllis then switches from defense mode to attack mode. Keiko yells out, strongly, "Attack her Asogi now!" Both Sarinas gasps in shock as Amaryllis attacks Asogi, but the attack doesn't faze him while Keiko and Davis lose 300 life-points. Keiko calls out, strongly, "And thanks to its ability, it is destroyed while you lose eight hundred life-points! Scatter Flame!" Amaryllis explodes causing another 'mirror eye' to appear on the oval while another tenth of the moon is covered in shadows with both Sarinas losing 800 life-points. Keiko says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down and my Amaryllis revives in defense mode!" Just then Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0) comes to the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 4900

Twin Sarinas: 5050

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Keiko!"

Sarina says, drawing one card from her deck, "Don't celebrate just yet." Sarina says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card from my hand, one of your monsters is destroyed and I choose your Amaryllis!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Huh? But when my monster is destroyed, you lose eight hundred life-points!" Just then Amaryllis is destroyed causing flaming spheres to hit both Sarinas causing them to lose 800 life-points while the final 'mirror eye' is revealed while the moon is totally covered in an eclipse.

Sarina says, with a sly grin, "The point is to complete my Full Moon Mirrors. Whenever one of our monsters is destroyed, it gets a counter and when it has ten counters, I can get rid of it to play something else." Sarina says, putting one card on her duel disk, "But that's for later! I release Asogi and Nayuta to summon the Dark Creator!" Immediately, the two monsters vanishes in an explosion of rainbow light, the Dark Creator (3000/1000), a huge black monster with a yellow eye in the center of it, large clawed feet, and metallic arms with claws, comes to the field in attack mode.

Clone Sarina yells out, with a sly smile, "And now, it is time for the true test to begin!"

Davis asks, perplexed, "True test?"

Sarina says, with a sly smile as a card comes out of her deck, "Yes. If you don't mind, it is time to pay attention! When my Full Moon Mirrors have ten counters on them, I can sacrifice it for this Field Spell!" Her Field Spell slot open, she puts in the card from her deck, and yells out, "My Infinity Fiend Mirrors!" Just then oval devices and the moon vanish as the field transforms into a bright circle with dark cloaked figures holding mirrors surrounding them.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What in the world?!"

Sarina yells out, with a sly smile, "Interesting, isn't it? And now, my Field Spell will copy the Dark Creator and summon 'Dark Creator Tokens' to all free spaces on our field and they are just as powerful as the original!" Immediately, bright lights come from the mirrors held from the cloaked figures and Dark Creator Tokens (3000/1000 X 9), mini-versions of the Dark Creator, appear on all free spaces on the twin Sarina's field in attack mode.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, man! This isn't good!"

Sarina yells out, strongly, "Not for you! Dark Creator, attack Motomiya's Neos and Yukimura's Ivy Wall!" Dark Creator and one of its tokens attacks Neos and Wall of Ivy, destroying them both, causing Davis and Keiko to yelp out as they lose 500 life-points for Neos's destruction. Sarina says, with a sly grin, "But that's not all! You also seven hundred life-points for every monster destroyed!"

Keiko asks, stunned, "What?!" Keiko and Davis then cry out in pain as they are shocked while losing 1400 more life-points.

Sarina says, with a sly grin, "I think that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 3000

Twin Sarinas: 4250

Davis says, perplexed, "Huh? You've got more attacks. Why not finish us off? Unless…"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I know what you are thinking, Davis. That's right! With abilities so powerful and stuff, I bet that it can't launch direct attacks."

Clone Sarina says, with a sly smile, "Bravo. You have figured it out. And since Dark Creator Tokens are exact copies of Dark Creator, they can't attack directly either."

Davis says, drawing a card, "Well, if that's the case…" Davis says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll place a face-down and that's it."

Clone Sarina yells out, pushing a button on her duel disk, "If you think that by not summoning a monster that you are safe, think again! I play my trap card: Return Talisman!" Clone Sarina's face-down is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of two circles filled with Japanese Kenji on them and Clone Sarina says, with a sly smile, "During an End Phase of a turn that my opponent doesn't summon any monster, it summon a 'Return Token' to your side of the field.

Just then a Return Token (1000/1000) appears on Davis's side of the field in defense mode and he says, drolly, "Thanks. What I've always wanted."

Clone Sarina draws one card and she yells out, "Now, Dark Creator, attack!" One of the Dark Creator Tokens attacks the Return Token and destroys it, but since it was in defense mode, Davis and Keiko don't suffer Battle Damage. Clone Sarina says, with a sly grin, "And now, you lose seven hundred more life-points." Davis and Keiko yelp out in pain as they lose another 700 life-points while getting shocked by lightning. Clone Sarina says, with a sly grin, "That's enough for now.

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 2300

Twin Sarinas: 4250

Keiko says, drawing one card, "It's my move! Draw!" Keiko says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I play my Summon Sprout in attack mode!" Immediately, Summon Sprout (1000/1000), a mysterious plant-type monster in the shape of a human magician with plant-like green eyes, comes to the field in attack mode.

Sarina asks, curiously, "And what is that supposed to do?"

Keiko says, putting a card on her duel disk, "Oh, you will see girlfriend. Now, I play its ability! It gives me the power to summon another monster to the field as long as it is level four or less!" Keiko puts another card on her duel disk and yells out, strongly, "And I choose this: Nightrose Knight!" Immediately, Nightrose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko yells out, strongly, "I tune my level three Nightrose Knight to my level four Summon Sprout! Go, Synchro Summon!" Nightrose Knight transforms into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Summon Sprout, making it become transparent.

Sarina says, telepathically and with a curious tone, _**"So, this is the Synchro Summoning that I've seen in her duel with Blaze? It shall be interesting to see her use it."**_

Clone Sarina says, with a nod, _**"Indeed."**_

Keiko takes out a Synchro Monster card from her Extra deck and chants out, "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!_" A column of light appears behind Keiko and she puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk crying out, "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode with a mighty roar.

Just then Davis and Keiko experience pain in their right arms causing them to think at the same time, _"What the?! What is this pain?!"_

Sarina and Clone Sarina notice this and they think in unison, _"Curious."_

Keiko says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play Salamandra equip spell card! This card gives any Fire monster that I choose another seven hundred attack points!" Black Rose Dragon's stats rise from 2400/1800 to 3100/1800! Keiko yells out, strongly, "Black Rose Dragon, attack her Dark Creator with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon launches a beam of dark violet flames filled with black rose petals at Dark Creator causing a huge explosion while both Sarinas yelp as they lose 100 life-points.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Gotcha!"

Sarina says, with a sly smile, "Not quite!" When the smoke clears, Davis and Keiko gasp to see Dark Creator still standing. Sarina says, with a sly grin, "There is one thing that you should know. Dark Creator can't be destroyed in battle."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "I end my turn and my Amaryllis returns to my field in defense mode." Just then Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0) returns to Keiko's side of the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 2300

Twin Sarinas: 4150

Sarina draws one card from her deck and she yells out, "It's my move!" Sarina says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Banner of Courage! This card gives all my monster two hundred extra attack points during my Battle Phase!" Davis and Keiko gasp in shock as Dark Creator's and Dark Creator Token's stats rise from 3000/1000 to 3200/1000. Sarina yells out, strongly, "Now, attack!" Dark Creator and one of its Tokens attack both of Keiko's monsters, destroying them, and costing Keiko and Davis 100 life-points.

Keiko calls out, strongly, "My Amaryllis takes away another eight hundred of your life-points since it was destroyed!" Both Sarinas yelp out as they lose 800 life-points.

Sarina says, with a sly smile, "Yes, but both of you lose another fourteen hundred life-points, thanks to my Creator and his token." Davis and Keiko yelp out as they lose another 1400 life-points. Sarina says, with a sly grin, "I shall end right there."

Current Score:

Davis and Keiko: 800

Twin Sarinas: 3350

Davis thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Oh, man! This isn't good! This big lug can't be destroyed in battle and every time that he attacks and destroy a monster, we lose seven hundred big ones! He may not be able to attack directly, but if Sarina finds a way to put monsters on our field, we're finished!"_ Davis takes a deep breath and he thinks, drawing a card, _"However, Jaden's friends and the others are counting on us and we can't let them down!"_ When he looks at the card, he finds that it is Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (1000/100), a three star monster with a picture of a panther with a red eyes, a golden and silver choker around his neck, and a black cape attached to the rear of the choker, and then his spirit appears in front of Davis.

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther says, with a voice sounding like rap star, _**"Yo! What's up?!"**_

Davis asks, curiously, _**"Wait! Are you…?"**_

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther says, with a rap star voice, _**"Dig it! I tell like it is! You need to lay that Summon Sprout on them!"**_

When Neo-Spacian Dark Panther's spirit vanishes, Davis thinks, nervously, _"Okay…"_ Davis looks towards Keiko, sees the 'image' of Keiko's Summon Sprout behind her, and he thinks, with a smile, _"Why not?"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"What in the world is Davis doing?"_

Davis yells out, strongly, "Okay, Sarina! Thanks to Keiko's Summon Sprout in the graveyard, I can play its ability! Being in the graveyard, I can summon a monster once when I draw it from my deck!"

Both Sarinas yells out in unison, "What?!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "All right, Davis!"

Davis says, putting Neo-Spacian Dark Panther monster card on his duel disk, "So, I play my Dark Panther!" Immediately, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (1000/100) comes to the field in attack mode. Davis says, with a sly smile, "Now, this cat is no ordinary cat. In fact, you can call him a 'copy cat' since he can copy all of your monster's abilities and its name! And I choose your Dark Creator!"

Clone Sarina asks, stunned, "Excuse me?!" Just then Neo-Spacian Dark Panther melts into puddle and transforms into Dark Creator!

Both Sarinas yell out in unison, "Oh no!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Oh, yes! And now, I can play the effect of Infinity Fiend Mirror!" Immediately, nine Dark Creator Tokens (3000/1000 X 9) appear on Keiko's and Davis's fields. Davis says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can get one monster back from the grave!" Davis discards one card from his deck and gets one card back from his grave. Davis says, putting the card on his duel disk, "But now, I release two of my Creator Tokens to summon back my Elemental Hero Neos!" Just then Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Davis yells out, strongly, "Fusion Time! Neos, I combine you with Dark Panther through Contact Fusion!" Dark Panther returns to its original form and leaps into the sky which has turned into an outer space theme with Neos. They combine in a bright light while a new Fusion Monster card appears on Davis's duel disk and Davis yells out, "Ladies, I present to you, Elemental Hero Dark Neos!" Out of the light, Elemental Hero Dark Neos (2500/2000), a humanoid monster with green, mainly in black, with claws on his knuckles and his feet, and two large black wings coming out of his back, comes to the field in attack mode.

Sarina asks, perplexed, "Wait! He only has twenty-five hundred attack points! He can't stand up to the Dark Creator. Why summon him?"

Davis says, with a sly smile, "Well, he come with a cool trick! He can negate the abilities of one of your monsters for this turn! And I choose your Dark Creator!"

Both Sarinas yell out in unison, shocked, "No!" Dark Creator groans as it glows purple as its abilities are negated.

Davis yells out, strongly, "So, it isn't invincible anymore! Dark Creator Token, take it out!" Davis's Dark Creator Token attacks Dark Creator and destroys it, but since they had the same power, neither side loses life-points.

Clone Sarina yells out, stunned, "No! Without him, all Dark Creator Tokens are gone!" Just then all of the remaining Dark Creator Tokens on both sides of the field shatter apart. Clone Sarina yells out, shocked, "How did they do that?"

Sarina says, with a plain tone, "Don't you see? They took out Dark Creator and that canceled out our Field Spell which means no Creator Tokens!"

Davis says, with a sly smile, "And that means that you are out of luck since you are defenseless!" Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And my Megamorph equip spell will help us out by doubling Dark Neos power since our life-points are less than yours!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Megamorph equip spell card and Dark Neos's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 5000/2000! Davis calls out, with a sly smile, "Neos, take them out!" Dark Neos charges in and slashes Sarina with his claws causing her to cry out as both Sarinas lose 5000 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Davis and Keiko: 800

Twin Sarinas: 0

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and the two Sarina combine in a bright light that engulfs everyone.

Keiko yells out, perplexed, "Hey! What's going on here?!" Soon after, Davis and Keiko cry out as the light engulfs both of them. Soon after, Davis and Keiko found themselves in another area of the cyberspace.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, excitedly, "Davis! Keiko!" The two mentioned turns to see Tyson, Hikari, TK, Ranma, Kira, Genki, Sasuke, Kai, Mina, Kuwabara, and Kurama walking towards them.

Davis yells out, with a smile, "Hey guys!"

Hikari looks around and she asks, perplexed, "Where are we?"

Immediately, TK spots Jaden and Aster and he says, "There's Jaden and Aster!" Keiko calls out, excitedly, "Jaden!"

Jaden, Aster, Syrus, and Hassleberry look at the others heading towards them and Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey, sis!"

Sasuke says, with a rare smile, "I take it that you won."

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "You know it!"

Hassleberry says, with a nod, "We were turned into a car and a T-rex and the Sarge and Private Phoenix brought us back to normal!"

Kira asks, perplexed, "A car? A dinosaur?"

Syrus says, plainly, "Don't ask."

Aster thinks in his mind, _"I've gotten myself out of tough scraps, but what Jaden pulled off was incredible! It was like nothing that I ever seen! I've spent this entire duel to show that I was the 'Chosen Duelist', but if anyone can defeat Destiny, it is Jaden!"_

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Good job out there, Jaden."

The others look at Aster mainly in surprise and Genki asks, curiously, "Did Aster Phoenix give Jay a compliment?"

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Thanks, Aster. But I've got to tell you the truth: I couldn't have done it without your Destiny Heroes. So, I don't think there is a 'Chosen One' after all. In fact, I think you and I are both 'Chosen Duelists'."

Just then Sarina says, plainly, "And you are correct Jaden Yuki, but then again, you already know this." Everyone looks at Sarina and she says, "In fact, as many of you know, there are a group of 'Chosen Duelists'."

Aster says, with a nod, "Yeah. You had already told us that fact when we faced you."

Keiko asks Aster, curiously, "Wait! You faced her too!"

Jaden replies, with a nod, "No joke, sis!"

Hikari asks, amazed, "Wait! You mean that Phoenix is a 'Chosen Duelist' like Kira, Keiko, and me?"

Sarina says, with a nod, "Indeed. Before we dueled, I had already informed him about the members of the 'Chosen Duelists' under my brother's control, which is part of the reason that I put for this test."

Davis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sarina says, with a serious tone, "I needed to test all of you to see if you were 'Chosen Duelists' like the one that my brother had already taken and all of you, including Keiko, Davis, Aster, and Jaden, have the power that's needed to do what I need to ask of you. I need for you to stop him and save him from the evil that has taken him over."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Jaden asks, perplexed, "Save him from the evil that's taken him over?"

Keiko says, her tone slightly darker, "And why do he deserve to be saved? After what he did, he needs to be punished."

Sarina says, with a plain tone, "I know that plenty of you are angry for what he has done, but it isn't his fault."

Kira asks, a bit annoyed, "Isn't his fault?! Lady, I don't think you have been paying attention to what your brother has been doing lately. Why do you say that all the pain and misery that he caused isn't his fault?"

Sarina says, with a serious tone, "Because a powerful evil force has him under his control."

Davis asks, curiously, "What kind of evil force?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "You don't believe her, do you?"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, I do. There is no lie in her words, I can tell."

Aster asks, curiously, "And how can you tell that?"

TK says, with a kind smile, "Long story."

Sarina says, with a plain tone, "Sartorius was never perfect, but after telling me about the Society of Light and 'Chosen Duelists' after learning what he did to bring Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi under his control, I knew that there was something wrong. The Sartorius that I knew would never do these horrible things to people."

Genki says, plainly, "Well, people can change."

Sarina says, with a serious tone, "Well, I know that change isn't natural and I can feel the evil taking over my brother's mind and body."

Mina says, with a plain tone, "Since she is a miko, she would be able to sense people and living thing's auras."

Jaden asks Sarina, "What happened?"

Sarina says, with a plain tone, "A visitor came. At the time, Sartorius was a fortune-teller, so, visitors came all the time, but this time, it would be different. And he changed everything…for the worse. After he told the person of his fortune, he gave a card as payment for my brother's services. I sensed a change immediately. I beg him to get rid of the card, but he wouldn't listen. I was too late and my brother's soul was split in two. And the Sartorius that I knew was gone!"

Sasuke asks Aster, "Phoenix, you are close to Sartorius. Did you notice something different about him lately?"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "He seemed a bit off than usual, but I didn't pay it much mind. He seemed the same as usual or so I thought."

TK says, with a serious tone, "Well, you aren't the first one fooled by him. And I don't think that you will be the last."

Kurama asks Sarina, "What about this mysterious card?"

Sarina tells Kurama, with a serious tone, "I could tell that it was filled with a great evil power that transferred into my brother when he took it. The card was a hero monster similar to Aster's. It was extremely rare and I believe it was one of a kind."

Aster looks at Sarina, gasping in shock, and he asks, seriously, "We have to find that card! Sarina, I need to know at least the name of the card! Where is it?!"

Sarina says, with a sigh, "Alias, I don't know. Shortly after my brother's 'transformation', the card disappeared."

Aster yells out, stunned, "Disappeared?"

Kai thinks in his mind, seriously, _"However, this card might be a vital clue to all this! If it is the same card that Aster is looking for, it might be the source for all this madness with Sartorius and the Society of Light!"_

Sarina turns to Keiko and she says, "There is one more thing. I have some things to tell you. I know everything that happened in the tests that I set up for all the 'Chosen Duelists' including you. And I must tell you that you are one of the strongest 'Chosen Duelists' right now. Your power is at a level that rivals only a few which includes your brother and Daisuke Motomiya, who has similar strength. However, you have greater power within you and if you had that power right, you would be the strongest of all the 'Chosen Duelists'. None could defeat you and even the ones that my brother has would be crushed with ease if your full power was out right now."

Many of the others gasp in shock and Kira yells out, amazed, "Whoa! Keiko is that strong?!"

Sarina says, with a nod, "Yes. However, be warned, my brother knows this and he is starting to believe that she could be the vital 'key' for his plans. He is starting to sense all of her power and he is craving it."

Hikari yells out, with a serious tone, "No way! That rotten jerk won't get his hands on Keiko!"

Sarina says, with a nod, "Yes. She must never fall into the hands of my brother or it would be a great disaster. You must find a way for Keiko Yukimura to harness her full strength, but the other 'Chosen Duelists' have such potential and so, all of you must reach levels. However, you must know that the 'Chosen Duelists' that my brother has in his control can do the same, so, be careful. However, there is one more thing that I must warn Keiko Yukimura about."

Keiko asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Sarina tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "You are walking on a dangerous line. You are in a position of Twilight, filled with powers of light and darkness and your power can be used for good or evil. In your current state, you are walking a fine line between life and destruction. I don't have the powers that my brother has, but I can see two paths for you. The first path will led to the defeat and saving of my brother along with the fate of the future being saved."

Genki says, with a smile, "That sounds good."

Sarina tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "But the second path also leads to my brother's defeat. However, it also leads to the destruction of the evil inside of him and himself. And it will lead to the destruction of all that you care about." Keiko and plenty of the others gasp in shock and Sarina says, continuing, "You will destroy all that you care most and you will cover this world in darkness…forever. You just have equal potential to cause chaos and death as the evil within my brother and if you fall into the path of destruction, not even your fellow 'Chosen Duelists' could be able to stop you."

Davis states, drolly, "Geez! No pressure, huh?"

Sarina tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "The choices that you make and the ability to control all of your power as well as your emotions will led down one path and after that, there will be no turning back. Life or destruction? It is all up to you."

Keiko thinks in her mind, shocked, _"I have as much ability to destroy as the evil within her brother that caused all this already?! If I make one 'wrong move', I could end up destroying everything that I care about! No! Not me! HER?!"_ Just then an image of the 'Supreme Princess' comes into her mind and Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Sarina means if I lose control to her it means that she will takeover my body, destroy Hikari and Kira along with everyone else, and cover the world in darkness! If I lose myself to HER, then all will be lost!"_

(**At the Orichalcos's headquarters; sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find Inside of the headquarters of the Orichalcos, we find Dartz standing in front of Tai, Agumon, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, Izayoi, Naruto, Nodoka, Light, Michael, Allie, and Tyler.

Melody asks, with a dark cold plain tone, "What is it, Master Dartz?"

Dartz tells the Orichalcos warriors, "My friends, it's finally time to pay the Society of Light a visit in your true forms!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Finally, I get payback on that rotten miko!"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Inuyasha, your mission, along with your sisters and mother as well as Missus Saotome, her son, Mister Yagami, Mister Uzumaki, Mister Kamiya, and Agumon, is to steal the Shikon Jewel from the possession of Kagome Higurashi! With its great powers, the Great Leviathan will be one step closer to resurrection. Should she refuse or her cousin, including her associates within the Society of Light tends to get in your ways, make sure that you beat them down with your new powers, but don't take their souls, just yet. Just give them a little demonstration of your new powers, so they'll know what they're up against."

Inuyasha says, with an evil smile, "I'll try not to kill them, sir!"

Holly asks, in a dark cold plain tone, "But what about those dweebs that Ranma is 'working' with?"

Dartz tells Holly, in a serious tone, "If they tend to get in the way, take them down by any means necessary."

Holly says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yes sir! They're insects, so they wouldn't be that much trouble to crush them."

Dartz tells Nodoka, with an evil sly smile, "Missus Saotome, you should call your son so he'll be informed about his mission."

Nodoka says, with a bow, "I'll take care of it, sir."

Dartz thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"With the powers of the Shikon Jewel, the Great Leviathan will be more powerful than ever and this time the Pharaoh or those knights are here to stop me."_


	99. Attack of the Orichalcos

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for helping me with this chapter once again.

**Chapter 99: Attack of the Orichalcos**

(**In Virtual World; Where we left our heroes and heroines**)

In virtual world, we find Sarina and the Light Bridge in front of our heroes and heroines, after Sarina told them about her and Sartorius's past and how Sartorius could be under the control of an evil force. Just then a huge rumbling comes over the field and everyone gasps out in shock.

Ranma calls out, confused, "What in the hell is going on here?!" Just then, the whole system starts to collapse.

Sarina shouts out, concerned, "Everyone! You must leave now! This whole program is about to collapse!"

Our heroes and heroines and the Sarina's seven 'soldiers' yell out in shock, "What?!"

Sarina points to portal and she calls out, "There! There is where you can make your escape!" Sarina tells her 'former' employees, "Your services are no longer needed and you are free to go. However, I will remain here and your powers will be gone."

The four of them gaps in shock and Blaze shouts out, stunned, "Sarina, how will we be winners without your power?!"

Sarina tells them, with a smile, "Follow Jaden's path and find your own power. It is the only true path that will work. I, thank you, for your services. Now, please go."

Thunder says, seriously, "You don't need to tell us!" Soon after, the seven of them started to head to the portal.

Jaden tells Sarina, worriedly, "Come on, we have to go!"

Sarina glows a bright white and she says, "Go, Jaden! I will remain here in cyberspace to keep watch over my brother! It has been my plan from the start!"

Tyson calls out, stunned, "That's just crazy!"

Sarina starts to melt into the ground and she says, "Please do not worry about me. Just save my brother from the evil force within him! Good luck, Chosen Duelists, the fate of the universe lies in your hands." Soon after, Sarina fully phases into the floor.

Kuwabara calls out, seriously, "Wait!"

Kurama tells Kuwabara, seriously, "It's too late, Kuwabara! We have to get out of here!" Our group of heroes and heroines immediately rush into the portal and head back for the 'Real World'.

(**In the 'Real World'; Sometime later**)

Within the 'Real World', we find Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, Jaden, Davis, Aster, Tyson, Hikari, TK, Ranma, Kira, Genki, Sasuke, Kai, Mina, Kuwabara, and Kurama in their virtual spacepods as they deactivate, allowing them into the 'Real World'.

Jaden calls out, concerned as he got out of his spacepod, "Is everyone alright!?"

Hassleberry replies, looking around himself, "It looks like everything's all tacked!"

Syrus says, weakly, "Can we go now!?"

(**Outside the Virtual World building; sometime later**)

Soon after, we find Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, Jaden, Davis, Aster, Tyson, Hikari, TK, Ranma, Kira, Genki, Sasuke, Kai, Mina, Kuwabara, and Kurama coming out of the building where the rest of our heroes and heroines were waiting for them.

Solomon asks, having his 'senior moment', "Excuse me, but have you seen a group of kids, you sizes."

Bastion says, plainly, "Actually, that's them."

Yugi calls out, with a smile, "You did it!"

Syrus asks, plainly, "What's up!? You're still here!"

Bastion sighs annoyed and he yells out, annoyed, "Of course, we've been worried sick about you." As Hassleberry gives Solomon his bandana, Ryoko huffed as she crossed her arms to her chest, having to see Syrus, again, but her feelings towards the blue haired short teen was getting from annoyance to little bit of friendship.

Hassleberry says, in a plain tone, "I won't lie! We were worried sick about us too!" On the meanwhile, we find the Light Bridge walking out of the building.

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Time to save the universe! I hope!"

Genki asks, in a curious tone, "Any idea how to save a guy possessed by an evil card?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm not too worried! I've always come through in the end!"

Solomon asks, as he ties his bandana around his head, "Alright, we going into that virtual world or aren't ya?!"

Bastion says, drolly, "Please tell me that you're kidding!"

Solomon says, having his 'senior moment', "I don't want pudding! That stuff does damage to my gallbladder!"

Yugi says, with a weak smile, "Oh grandpa!"

Jaden tells Solomon, doing a Japanese bow, "Mister Moto, we're sorry that we dragged you into this mess!"

Solomon says, with a kind smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way! It's true! The most exciting thing I could remember is brushing my false teeth. I'm going to miss you kids."

Just then, Dartz's voice calls out to Ranma's mind, _**"Mister Saotome, it's time!"**_

Ranma nods his head and he says, seriously as he jumps over the stairs, "I'll be right back, you guys! I'm just going to the store to get something!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Wait a second, Ranma! I don't think that's a good idea for you to wonder off alone when the Society of Light is around!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, TK! I'll be fine!" Without a word, Ranma leaps off to the direction out of the amusement park.

Mia asks, curiously, "Do you think that he'll be okay?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about Ranma, Mia."

Davis says, with a sly smile, "That's right! He's been training with this dad since he was little kid!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "No joke! I'm sure that Ranma will be fine!" On the meanwhile, Cologne thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I don't think that we have to worry about Ranma, but what he's going to do!"_

(**The hotel where the Society of Light were staying**)

Outside of the hotel where the Society of Light are staying, a group of SOL members come out and just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, "Special delivery for the Society of Trash!" Without warning, an orange energy ball comes from the sky and hits the ground, which causes a huge explosion that throws the white students and causing them to fall to the ground on their bottoms. Just then, Yusuke Urameshi, his Digimon partner, Gaomon, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, Sayu Yagami, Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Alexis Rhodes, who's right arm was healed, Chazz Princeton, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten, along the rest of the SOL members, a mixture of male and female members come out of the hotel with Alexis yelling out, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice booms, darkly, "What do you think, whore!"

Hinata gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, _"That voice! It can't be!"_

Just then, the smoke begins to clear out and the faces of Naruto Uzumaki, Light Yagami, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, and his Digimon partner, Agumon, were seen with evil sinister smiles.

The SOL controlled Sayu, Digidestined, and the Leaf Village Kunochi gasps in shock and surprise and Hinata says, lowly, "N-Naruto!"

Kari says, surprised, "Tai! Agumon!"

Sayu says, stunned, "Light, you're alive! But how…!"

Light tells Sayu, with an evil sly grin, "Hello, Sayu, you've grown!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "So, that's 'Kira'!"

Sayu gains a cold look and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Light, Master Sartorius told me the truth! That you're 'Kira'!"

Light says, in an evil sneer, "Oh, so the asshole can actually tell the truth, huh!?"

Sayu tells Light, in a cold serious tone, "Light, your earlier methods about killing criminals with the use of that weird 'Death Note' notebook was a horrible approach. However, Master Sartorius told me that you were on the right path and if you join the Society of Light, then your actions will be justified!"

Kari calls out to Tai, in a cold serious tone, "Tai, where have you and Agumon been!?!"

Tenten calls out to Naruto, coldly, "Naruto, where did you go!?"

Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, and Ukyo could scene something wrong with the newcomers and Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something off about these guys!"_

Sakura steps up and she calls out to Naruto, in a cold pleading tone, "Naruto, look, I'm sorry for hurting you all those years and calling you a 'demon' and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me!"

Tai, Agumon, and Naruto looks silence and expressionless for a minute and Tai gets out his Digivice.

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!**"

**End Warp Digivolution**

With WarGreymon replacing Agumon, Ken asks Tai, in a cold curious tone, "Tai, why did you Digivolve Agumon!"

Tai says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "What does it look like, Ichijouji!? Giving you traitors the ass-kicking of the lifetime!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! Oh and you can take your apology and shove it, Haruno!"

Sakura and Ken gasps in shock at their 'former' comrades voice and Kari calls out, "Tai, what's going on!?"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't get it, Naruto! Why are you acting this way!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "If you idiots didn't catch the memo by now, I'll give you a hint, they're not on your side anymore!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"That voice!"_ Just then, using super-speed, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, and Izayoi appears by their comrades with evil sly smiles on their lips.

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You!?"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "It's that dog again! But, it looks like he's brought friends!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "The poodle is that dog's elder twin overly protective sister, Melody! The one that I told you about, but the other dog is a stranger to me!"

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "Well, I guess that I should introduce myself! I'm Holly, Inuyasha and Melody's younger twin sister."

Megumi says, with an evil sly tone, "And I'm Inuyasha and Melody's younger twin sister and Holly's elder twin sister, Megumi."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Sisters!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "You didn't tell me that Inuyasha had two more sisters!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And I'm their mother, Izayoi!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You lie! That dog's whore mother died!"

Inuyasha sends a mental physic blast at Kagome, throwing her to the wall her, breaking a rib as she slumps to her knees.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "That'll teach that bitch why not to insult my mother like that."

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you, dog! You're gonna pay!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold sly smile, "Go ahead and try, you pathetic Ma-zoku!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We didn't come here to chat! We came for the Shikon Jewel!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And I know that little Kagome has it in her person and she better hand it over before she gets more pain!"

Kagome slowly gets on her feet, while holding her ribs and she says, in a cold snarl, "Oh you want the jewel, dog boy! Here it is…SIT BOY!!" However, Inuyasha didn't move at all and Kagome gasps when she doesn't see the beads around his neck.

The Orichalcos controlled warriors laugh at Kagome's former attempt to subdue Inuyasha and Naruto says, using his ninja ability to imitate Kagome's cold voice, "SIT BOY!" Naruto resumes laughing at Kagome's expense.

Yusuke asks Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, Kagome, what's the deal! That dog is still standing!"

Melody then holds the glowing beads in her right hand and she says, with an evil sly tone, "Looking for these, Kagome? Sorry, you can't use these anymore." Melody then breaks the beads into small pieces, much to the shock of Kagome.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Shit! Damn that fucking sister of that dog-faced asshole! Without those beads, I can't control Inuyasha anymore and he and those other traitors are fully free to get rid of me for that damned jewel!"_ Kagome yells out, with a cold nasty tone, "You might have gotten rid of those beads, but that doesn't mean that I can't seal you, again! And trust me, if you try anything to me and my family, you will pay! With the power of the light on my side, I can't be beaten by you!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sneer, "Then, go ahead and try to seal me away again if you can!"

Kagome growls in a cold angered tone as she gets out two ofuda scrolls, they glow with sickly white light, and she calls out, with a cold sly grin, "These scrolls will negate your demon energy, dog! Let's see how you like it as a mortal!"

Inuyasha yawns, mockingly and angering Kagome more, and he says, in a dark cold bored tone, "Then, what are you waiting for, wench! Just throw it!"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "You asked for it, dog!" Kagome throws the ofuda scrolls at Inuyasha, but he doesn't even try to avoid them. However, when the scrolls come close, they stop and burn up into nothingness. Kagome yells out, stunned, "What in the hell?! Why did that happen?!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Is that all you have?"

Kagome puts an arrow into her bow and she yells out, "Not even close, mutt! Get ready to be purified!"

Inuyasha calls out, in an evil sarcastic tone, "Oh! I'm so scared! Big girl with a bow and arrow! Oh mercy me what should I do!?" Inuyasha, with a dark sly smile on his lips, does a 'come and get it' motion at Kagome, infuriating her more, and Akane thinks in her mind, _"Something's wrong! That traitorous dog seems to want to be purified!"_

Kagome launches the arrow at Inuyasha, as it turns into a blast mixture of pink and sickly white, and it hits Inuyasha on the chest, but he doesn't even flinch from the attack, much to the others shock as the attack didn't do anything to him.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What the heck!? It's impossible!"

Yolei says, shocked, "Kagome's arrow…!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "It didn't do a thing!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "It's not possible! With the power of the Light, Inuyasha should have been brought down!"

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "How lame! And you call yourself a priestess!"

Inuyasha calls out to Kagome, with an evil sinister smile, "Hey, bitch, I thought that you were going to 'purify' me!"

Melody says, with an evil smile, "If you didn't catch the memo by now, witch, none of your attacks involving priestess energy can't hurt my brother, since he's immune to priestess spells and attacks and the same goes for all of us!"

The SOL members, especially Kagome, gasps in shock and horror and Yolei yells out, shocked, "Say what!?"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Immune to priestess spells! This isn't good, which means that Kagome can't hurt that rotten half-breed anymore!?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! This has to be a very bad dream! That mutt is no longer affected by my priestess magic or attacks, which means that all my hard work to finally, put down that traitorous dog will be for nothing!"_

Soon after, the Orichalcos warriors burst with black aura, which Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, and Ukyo could sense.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Oh shit! I've never felt this horrible dark power! It seems to be a lot like that traitorous bitch and her little mind servants, Mina and Kino!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh man! Those dogs, along with their damn mother, and their new friends are producing a dark aura! I know those dogs, along with their sister, is scum, but I've never sense anything like this before! It's almost like Naraku's aura, but even worse! I don't understand! Inuyasha and Melody never had this aura that's this frightening before!"_

Ukyo thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh my god! Those guys have a lot of dark power!"_

Inuyasha tells Melody, Megumi, and Holly, with an evil cruel smile, "Hey, girls, I think it's time to show these dweebs our new powers!"

Gaomon yells out, shocked, "New powers!" Soon after, the Millennium Pendant appears around Inuyasha's neck, as it, along with Melody's Millennium Boots, Megumi's Millennium Sandals, and Holly's Millennium Earrings glows golden blinding the SOL members as the four half-dog demons were then replaced with Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa.

Ray yells out, shocked, "No way! Those dogs have transformed!"

Kagome yells out to Taigoku, coldly, "How did you do that!? How did you transformed!?"

Taigoku replies, with an evil sly smile, "Easy, wench, it's thanks to my Millennium Pendant that you can't touch me with priestess magic or attacks and don't even try to remove it, because only I can touch it, anyone else other than me or anyone from spirit world, will get a painful shock from the heavens and for the second time around will end up in the Shadow Realm for all eternity with no way out and the same goes for Melody's Millennium Boots, Megumi's Millennium Sandals, and Holly's Millennium Earrings! Oh I guess I should introduce myself in this form! I'm Taigoku!"

Sestuna says, with an evil sinister smirk, "I'm Sestuna, you're worst nightmare!"

Akira says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'm Akira!"

Kasa says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And I'm Kasa and you'll pay for your betrayal towards my brother, wench!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What!? Betrayal!"

Light yells at Kagome, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, whore! Inuyasha and our new master had told us about your betrayal!"

Sayu says, in a cold serious tone, "Light, you got it all wrong! Kagome didn't betray anyone! That mutt and this master are lying to you!"

Tai yells at Sayu, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, you little bitch! Inuyasha is no liar and that goes double for Master Dartz!"

Yusuke gasps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "Dartz! You mean…he's back!"

Kagome asks Yusuke, "You know him?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yugi told me stories about Dartz, an avatar of this weird evil power called the Orichalcos. The members of the Orichalcos were given a horrible Field Spell card called the 'Seal of Orichalcos', and once the duel is over the loser's soul is gone. With the Orichalcos' plans were planning to gather any human souls to revive some kind of evil giant lizard to wipe out all of mankind!"

The SOL members gasps in shock and Sakura yells out to Naruto, in a cold serious tone, "Naruto, have you gone mad!"

Kari yells out to her brainwashed brother, in a cold serious tone, "Tai, what are you doing with that crazy power!? Throw it away!"

Tai says, in an evil sneer, "Give it a rest, twerp! I'm not being controlled! We just realize the truth that's all! All humans and demons are nothing but trash on this planet!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! This planet was a true paradise, before humans and demons decided to pollute it with their damn darkness!"

Taigoku says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We're here to make sure that this world goes back to its true paradise without any fucking humans or demons here to pollute it, by offering souls to the Great Beast, starting with you geeks!"

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "Try it! However, if you lose a duel, your soul is trapped in that beast, the Great Leviathan!"

Akira says, with an evil sly smile, "That may be so, but I don't care since with my soul, the Great Beast can rise and neither you nor your sisters will be strong enough to defeat it."

Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What do you mean!?"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "What my son means, fool, is that if his soul, or any of my daughters, Naruto, since he has that rotten fox in him, including the souls belonging to you and Yusuke Urameshi as well as Keiko Yukimura will be enough to bring the Great Beast back again!"

Sestuna says, with an evil sinister smile, "So go ahead and seal our souls, since it will be enough to awaken the Great Beast!"

Taigoku says, with a dark serious tone, "Besides, there's no way you can win, Kagome, since I'm immune to your priestess spells!"

Kagome growls in a cold angered tone and Catherine yells out, in a cold strong tone, "You might be immune to priestess spells, but that doesn't mind that you're immune of getting your ass kicked, mutt-face!"

Taigoku says, with a dark sneer, "Go ahead and try!"

Catherine says, coldly, "That's it!" Catherine lunges at Taigoku, who closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again, they are lavender pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga clan, the Byakugan, and he prepares them for battle with the veins near the temples of his eyes bulging.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "No way! That's the Byakugan! That's Hinata and Neji's Kekkai Genkai!"

Kagome calls out, shocked, "But how! That dog isn't from the Hyuga clan!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "It doesn't matter, because, if that dog can use it like Neji or Hinata can then Catherine is walking into a trap!"

Taigoku says, with a dark sly smile, "Here it!" When Catherine got close, Taigoku strikes her using the Gentle Fist and knocks her down to the ground, stunning her.

Max yells out, horrified, "Catherine!"

Hinata yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That was Gentle Fist! That dog could do the Gentle Fist!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it, mutt! I'm going to send you to the doghouse!" Akane gets out her sickly white wooden sword and charges towards Taigoku.

Kagome calls out to Akane, in a cold serious tone, "Akane, wait!" But it was too late, Taigoku cracked his claws with a dark smile.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!"

Taigoku slashes Akane's sword with his claws, easily, as the pieces went to the ground to Akane's shock and horror.

Akane says, horrified, "No!"

Ukyo lunges at Taigoku with her giant white spatula ready and she yells out, coldly, "No you don't!"

Light calls out to Kasa and Naruto, in a dark serious tone, "I don't think so, dweeb! Holly, Naruto, perform Attack Pattern Alpha!"

Naruto makes his hands into ninja signs and he calls out, "You got it, Light! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then around three dozen Naruto Shadow clones appear around the original and Kasa cracked her claws.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!"

Kasa uses her brother's and sister's trademark attack to destroy Ukyo's spatula to Ukyo's horror.

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Just then, Naruto's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Heads up, wench!" Ukyo turns to see Naruto and his Shadow Clone were closing in on her. Ukyo leaps back and knocks out around one dozen of the clones, but then four clones slid across the ground.

As they hit Ukyo with powerful kicks, they call out, "**Na…ru…to…**!!" Soon after, half-dozen more clones throw the real Naruto into the air and goes into a forward spin. As he slams his foot into Ukyo's face and he yells out, "**Uzumaki Barrage**!" Ukyo is sent flying into the concrete, hard, and it cracks as her body hit the ground while Ukyo coughs out a bit of blood as several ribs break.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Ukyo!"

Light calls out to Sestuna, in a dark cold serious tone, "Melody, start Attack Pattern Bravo!"

Sestuna makes her hands into ninja signs and she calls out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Soon after, five Sestuna clones appear around the original and four charges at Akane to bash her to the ground hard.

Kagome thinks in her mind, confused, _"That's not right! Melody doesn't know ninjutsu!"_ Sestuna then puts out her right hand towards the Shadow Clone, palm straight into the air, and immediately, blue chakra begins to surround it in a sphere, along with a mixture of eerie green in it.

Sakura thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What?! Is that…?!"_

Soon after, when the sphere is done, Sestuna immediately uses her demon, ninja, and Millennium Boots super-speed to get close to Akane, who managed to knock out Sestuna's Shadow Clones, only to get faced with the real Sestuna as she prepares to slam her sphere of chakra right into her waist.

Sestuna yells out, darkly, "Now, bitch, take this! **Rasengan**!" Sestuna slams the sphere of blue and eerie green chakra into Akane waist and she screams out in extreme pain as the chakra slams into her, sending through flying 15 feet, until she slams into a hotel wall extreme hard causing three ribs to break, she coughs out blood from her mouth, and she slams into the ground on her stomach, stunning her temporary.

Alexis calls out, horrified, "Akane!"

Chazz yells at Kagome, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, Kagome, what's the deal!? You didn't say anything about that poodle knowing ninjutsu!"

Kagome calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How should I know!?" On the meanwhile, Tenten gets behind Izayoi as she's ready for attack and she immediately throws dozens of shuriken and kunai knives right at Izayoi, who already knew that Tenten was behind her, and she, after gaining the Byakugan, immediately takes the stance for the **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**.

Hinata gasps at this and she thinks, shocked, _"What?! She can't!"_

Izayoi yells out, "**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**!" Immediately, Izayoi performs Neji's technique perfectly and the shuriken and kunai knives bounce off the defenses.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "That's Neji's technique! How did that witch of that dogs' mother perform that?!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"The mother too!"_

When Izayoi stops spinning, Tenten calls out, flabbergasted, "That's not possible! That's Neji's technique!"

Izayoi says, with a dark and evil sly grin, "It is as possible! Did you honestly believe that you can get me from behind like a naïve rookie?" Akira appears in front of Tenten, using super-speed, with Byakugan ready, immediately took the stance of Neji's **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**.

Hinata gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "No, she can't!"

Akira yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**!" Akira then performs Neji's attack, hitting Tenten 2 times, 4 times, 16 times, 32 times, and finally, 64 times causing Tenten to cry out in pain as all her chakra points are sealed and she falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "No way! That's Neji's move, also!"

Kagome calls out, with a cold serious tone, "That does it! Answer me, dogs! How are you able to do those techniques or use the Byakugan?! You're not from the Hyuga clan and it can't be from your new cheap Millennium Item!"

Taigoku replies, with a dark cold sly grin, "Simple, bitch! I have the ability to gain their techniques from their DNA with my Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai!"

Sakura calls out, "That's impossible! How can he have the legendary Kekkai Genkai?!"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Celestial Embodiment?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "It is a legendary blood trait from a clan that comes from a place known as the Village Hidden in the Moonlight. This Kekkai Genkai gives the welder the ability to gain the techniques of other ninja just by gaining a piece of their DNA and absorbing through their skin. Plus, it is also said that they can even acquire other Kekkai Genkai like Sasuke's Sharingan just by gaining a piece of their DNA through a hair or a piece of skin. And they can weld that new ability like they were a member of that clan that Kekkai Genkai comes from. Yes, but I heard that village was totally wiped out in a massacre."

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "Except for one young Kunochi…me."

Chazz yells out, shocked, "What!? You were the survivor!"

Izayoi says, evilly, "That's right, tool, and bad news for all of is that my son and daughters have my Kekkai Genkai in their veins and with demon strength and powers they posses…it's a very nasty combination for you."

Kagome says, drolly, "Oh great! That would explain why those dogs can do those techniques." Kagome then yells out, coldly, "That doesn't explain on how you're still in the land of the living! From what I've heard! You're supposed to be dead!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold plain tone, "It's simple to revive the dead, if you're Master Dartz that is. How do you think my mother or Light was revived?"

Light says, with an evil sly smile, "And thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, I'm more powerful than ever!"

Naruto says, with an evil sinister smile, "That's right and those rotten villagers didn't stand a chance, against us."

Hinata gasps in shock and she says, horrified, "Naruto, you didn't…!"

Naruto chuckles, darkly and evilly, and he says, "That's right! I attacked the village and spare no mercy on them, except for Kakashi, Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage, Kiba, Anko, Ino, and Shikamaru, since they may need to warn you goons and I had help too from Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Tai, WarGreymon, and Naruto."

Kari calls out to Tai, horrified, "Tai, tell me this is some kind of joke! Tell me that you didn't attack a village of innocent people!"

Tai yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Innocent people! As if!"

Kasa says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Innocent people would actually tell the obvious difference between a true boy and a bloodthirsty demon!"

Naruto states, evilly, "Their souls will provide great nourishment for the Great Beast! Believe it!"

Sakura says, horrified, "Naruto, how could you!?"

Tai yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh zip it! Billboard Brow! You and those rotten villagers got what came to them after what you did to Naruto!"

Kagome yells out to Taigoku and his sisters, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you dogs! I knew you were horrible, but didn't think that you would take it this far to get more power to attack innocent lives!"

Tai yells at Kagome, in a dark cold angered tone, "Oh shut up, bitch! After what you did to Inuyasha, you really think that we care about what you think!?"

Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You really believe that I betrayed him, when in reality, he betrayed me!"

Light tells Kagome, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Ha! We're not going to believe that, wench! Master Dartz told that and you're going down hard!"

Kari and Sayu run towards their brothers and Max yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Sayu! Kari! Come back!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Your brothers aren't thinking straight!"

Kari and Sayu run at their brothers and Sayu tells Light, "Light, please! You've got to listen to reason! That Orichalcos isn't what you need!"

Kari tells Tai, in a cold serious tone, "Tai, listen to me! Forget about these guys and join us! All of us, missed you while you were gone."

Light grabs Sayu's throat and he says, darkly and coldly, "Why don't you shut the hell up, twerp!? What gives you the right to just order me around!?" With incredible strength, Light throws his sister away and Sayu hits the ground with her right arm, getting a nasty gash on it.

Tai rams his fist to his sister's gut, knocking the air from her mouth, and he tells Kari, in a dark cold serious sneer, "I don't need you telling me what to do, Hikari! So, do me a favor and BUTT OUT!" Tai kicks Kari's face throwing her to the ground.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kari! Sayu!"

Ken yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How could you!? Weren't they your younger sisters!?"

Tai roars out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Can it, dweeb! Light and I could care less about what these worthless pieces of trash that we call sisters! WarGreymon, show these losers what true power is!"

Yusuke, bursting with blue and sickly white DNA Charge, takes out his a digivice that's similar to one of the Orichalcos controlled BioHybrids, except it was all white and he calls out, "I don't think so, Gaomon!"

Gaomon yells out, coldly, "Sir, yes, sir!"

_(Digimon Data Squad Warp Digivolution/Perfect Evolution music starts)_

As he was glowing blue and sickly white, Yusuke calls out, thrusting his digivice in front of him, "**DNA**!" As the screen of his digivice reads 'Perfect Evolution', Yusuke shoots his free hand up and he calls out, coldly, "**Full Charge**!" Yusuke slams his energy into his digivice causing it to shoot out beams of light and data right at Gaomon.

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Gaomon Warp Digivolve to…**" Gaomon yells as he rises up as he changes into a huge blue wolf Digimon, similar to Garurumon like in appearance, but it looked similar to an Alaskan Husky, with a pair of boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws sticking out of it and its hind legs had tape on it as well as a red scarf around its neck. Then, he stood on his hind legs, which were now metallic, and on his arms were a pair of gauntlets and on his back were two booster rockets. He wore a silver and black leotard a pair of sunglasses which gave him the look of a pro wrestler which was completed by championship belt slung over his right shoulder, "**MachGaogamon**!"

**End Warp Digivolution**

**Digimon Analyzer (Yusuke's voice)**

"**MachGaogamon is an Ultimate Digimon! Two jet powered engines propel him with incredible speed! His special attack moves are Winning Knuckle and Howling Cannon! However, thanks to the power of the Light, he's gotten more powerful than ever!"**

MachGaogamon tells WarGreymon, coldly, "Surrender to the Light, WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon says, in a dark cold sneer, "Blah! Blah! Blah! The Orichalcos rules all!"

Light yells out, getting out his digivice, "Hey WarGreymon, you need help!"

**BioHybrid Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Light gathers dark violet energy in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge**!" Light slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivolve to...BioThunderbirdmon**!" Afterwards, Light turns into his Digimon form of BioThunderbirdmon.

**End BioHybrid Digivolution**

Ken yells out, in a shocked tone, "No way! Sayu's brother has turned into the Digimon!?"

Yolei says, stunned, "But how!?"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, you have to thank me and WarGreymon! You see, we captured a few Champion to Ultimate level Digimon and left a quarter of the Digital World in ruins."

The SOL controlled Digidestined gasp in shock and horror and Kari yells out, from the ground, while horrified, "Tai, please tell me that this is some kind of a sick joke!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Sorry baby sister, but it's true!"

BioThunderbirdmon says, with an evil sly tone, "And thanks to my genius, I'm a BioHybrid Digimon: half human and half Digimon! That means that Urameshi's Digimon pet stands a chance me as a snowball's chances in Hell!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "We'll see about that!? MachGaogamon!"

MachGaogamon says, in a cold serious tone, "Sir, yes sir!" Soon after, the Ulimate, BioHybrid, and Mega Level Digimon begin to fight each other.

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "I can't believe that Tai would actually turn on us like this and attack innocent Digimon! Even though the Digital World is filled with darkness, we could have saved those Digimon!"

Kari calls out, in a cold angered tone, "That's because this Dartz asshole and those dogs fed lies into Tai's and Agumon's heads, believing that we're the enemy!"

Hinata activates her Byakugan and charges towards Naruto, who has his back turned, thinking, _"I have to save Naruto-kun from these Orichalcos people, even it means beating him to the ground."_

Just then, Izayoi with her own Byakugan appears in front of Hinata and prepares to perform Hinata's Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Izayoi calls out, "**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**!" Izayoi then performs Hinata's special attack, hitting Hinata, two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, and finally, sixty four times with the Hyuga Gentle Fist technique, sealing all of Hinata's chakra points, and causing her to cough out blood from her mouth as she sent to the ground on her stomach.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "Hinata!"

Taigoku's voice calls out, "Hey, Billboard Brow!" Sakura turns her head to see that Taigoku had changed his eyes to a pair of Sharingan eyes.

Sakura yells out, surprised and fearfully, "No! It's the Sharingan!"

Taigoku yells out, seriously, "That's right, pinky! Since you're a big fan of this technique from your precious Uchiha, then I think it's appropriate that get a glimpse of it, first hand!" Taigoku then drops down to the floor, kicks Sakura into the air by her chin, and appears right behind her while Sakura with her ninja senses gasps to know that Taigoku is right behind her. Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Hey, bitch, check out this trick that your precious Uchiha 'taught' me!" Soon after, Taigoku performs Sasuke's **Lion's Barrage** and slamming Sakura into the floor with a huge crash and Taigoku calls out, when he does so, "**Lion's Barrage**!"

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Sakura!"

While in the air, the SOL controlled MachGaogamon and the Orichalcos controlled WarGreymon fight in the air.

"**White Howling Cannon**!"

MachGaogamon fires a sickly white sound wave blast at WarGreymon, but WarGreymon dodges it and he and BioThunderbirdmon prepare for their attacks.

"**Orichalcos Tierra Force**!"

"**Thunder Storm**!"

WarGreymon launches a powerful sphere of energy right and BioThunderbirdmon unleashes a storm of thunder and lightning at MachGaogamon so fast that MachGaogamon didn't know until it was too late as the attacks hit him hard, throwing him to the ground de-digivolving himself back to Gaomon.

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Gaomon!" Yusuke then yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you, you're going to pay!" Yusuke charges towards Taigoku, who had a smug look on his face.

Taigoku thinks, with an evil sly smile, _"That pathetic cousin of that wench thinks that he is all that with his Ma-zoku abilities! Well, he is about to find that his powers are worth squat against me!"_ When Yusuke gets close to Taigoku, but Taigoku easily side-steps out of the way with super-speed that makes him look like a blur even to Yusuke.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Where did he go!?"

Taigoku asks, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Where do you think?" Yusuke then receives a nasty left cross by Taigoku and knocking him to the ground as well as giving him a black and blue.

Kagome says, stunned, "No! It can't be! Yusuke is an S-class in power with the power of the Light giving him greater power. How can that mutt easily dodge him?"

Taigoku yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Simple, wench! Like this!" Taigoku uses his superior super-speed to get over to Yusuke and knock him to the ground with a powerful sweep kick to the feet.

Yusuke quickly gets to his feet, his right fist becomes charged with blue and sickly white energy, and he yells out, with a cold angered tone, "That's it! You are so dead!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Bring it on, wimp!"

"**Shotgun**!"

Yusuke launches a multiple sickly white spheres of spirit energy, but Taigoku just laughs at it.

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "This is a real attack!" Taigoku then moves his hands into ninja hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu**!"

Taigoku then launches a huge fireball in the shape of an Asian dragon right at Yusuke's attack and the assault easily negates Yusuke's attack.

Yusuke says, stunned, "What?! You can't do that!"

Taigoku yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Oh, yes, I can, you pathetic peon! As easily as I can use that pathetic witch's attack!"

"**Dance of Blades**!"

Taigoku creating a huge tornado and launches dozens of wind energy blades right at Yusuke while Yusuke avoids a few of them, the rest slam into him, hard, which causes him to get badly cut up.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "That's Kagura's attack!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "What do you expect you, moron? With all of the encounters with that witch, you don't expect me not to get anything in return!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer as he slowly gets to his feet, "So, what? You are not going to beat me!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sinister smile, "Well, you need to be taught a lesson on how pathetic you truly are!" Taigoku then puts his hands into ninja hand signs and yells out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then six Taigoku Shadow Clones appear around the real Taigoku. Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Now, I'm going to show what a real hanyou warrior is like and not worthless weaklings like you!" Soon after, Taigoku and his Shadow Clones charge at Yusuke and quickly were upon him. Yusuke tries to counterattack, but Taigoku and his Shadow Clone easily dodge his punches and kicks and quickly surround him. Soon after, they beat him to a pulp with incredible ease. After a few minutes, they kick Yusuke away.

Taigoku says, gathering energy into his right index finger, "And now, for the final blow! Remember this trick, worthless tool?!"

Yusuke says, shocked, "No way! That's impossible!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sneer while pointing his right index finger like a gun, "Wrong! And you are about to see firsthand!"

"**Orichalcos Spirit Gun**!"

Taigoku then fires a large sphere of black and red demonic energy right at Yusuke and he quickly forms sickly white spirit energy on his right index finger to counter.

"**Spirit Gun**!"

Yusuke launches his own sphere of sickly white spirit energy that slams into the attack and causes a huge explosion that covers the whole area in smoke. After a minute, nothing seems to happen, but then the smoke suddenly starts to disperse radically. Soon after, Taigoku and a Shadow Clone holding a large orb of fire and wind chakra in their hands. And they came in so fast that Yusuke can't even counter.

"**Odama Flare Rasengan**!"

Taigoku and his Shadow Clone ram the large sphere of chakra into Yusuke and he cries out in extreme pain as the attack tears into him with the fire energy burns him and the force of the attack sends him skyrocketing into a concrete side of the hotel real hard!

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke, no!" Yusuke slumps into the ground with his white uniform all torn up, with bruises and burnt marks on his face, stunning him temporary.

Ken says, horrified, "That's impossible! He's able to defeat Yusuke with ease!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified and fearfully, _"Oh no! No! No! This has to be a nightmare! That dog shouldn't have been able to overpower Yusuke like that even in that form of Taigoku! He can't! He just can't! How did he get so strong and powerful!? Just a few months ago, he couldn't hold a candle to Yusuke and now, he's made sport of him!"_

Taigoku says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's it! Now, hand over the jewel or I'll have to pry it out of your pocket and your left pocket to be exact!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she calls out, "How did you know!? You couldn't have known that!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh did you forget that I've got a part of your DNA as well or did you forget about the ambush earlier on Academy Island, where I was disguised as that mangy wolf, Koga."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "Wait! It was you! You're the one that attacked Yusuke and I!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, wench, even as that mangy wolf, Melody as Zera, and Holly as Ayame, during our second attack. It was all just to get your hair strands for our Kekkai Genkai without having to reveal our real identities."

Alexis grabs a piece of Ukyo's giant scapula from Ukyo's lying form and charges at Taigoku. Alexis yells out, coldly, "Leave Kagome alone, dog!" Alexis went to hit Taigoku, but Taigoku grabs the stick before it hits him to Alexis's horror as Taigoku breaks the rest of it.

Taigoku looks at Alexis and he says, darkly and coldly, "Bad move, Blondie!"

Kagome yells out, "Alexis, run!"

Taigoku roars out, darkly, "Too late! **Gentle Fist**!" Taigoku activates his Byakugan and hits Alexis's chest, making her cough out blood, and she slumps to the ground.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Alexis, no!" Chazz calls out to Taigoku, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you, dog! You're going to pay!"

Taigoku tells Chazz, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Oh zip it!" Taigoku blows a gust of wind that knocks Chazz to the wall hard, breaking a rib and making him cough blood, as well as slumps him to the ground.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Chazz!"

Taigoku roars out, darkly, "That was your last and final chance, wimp!" Taigoku appears in front of Kagome to her surprise as she tries to stand her ground and Taigoku went into the attack as he hits all over Kagome's arms, gut, back, neck, and legs, marking her unable to move around.

Kagome tries to move, but she couldn't and she says, stunned, "My legs! I can't move! What did you do to me, Inuyasha!?"

Taigoku laughs, darkly, and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh right! Made it that you can't run this time, when I take the jewel from your left pocket. Your body is like frozen right now."

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "This is bad! If that dog takes the Shikon Jewel from Kagome, then we'll be in big trouble!"

Max and Ray take out their Beyblades and Launcher. Ray yells out, coldly, "Oh no! He's not!"

Sestuna yells out, "Oh yes, he is! **The Fist of Pegasus**!" Sestuna performs her attack as her right fist sends powerful blue and eerie green blasts that throw every SOL members away, except for Kagome, who couldn't move at the moment as Ray and Max were forced to drop their launchers.

Kagome says, solemnly, "No…" Taigoku goes over to Kagome's left skirt pocket, takes out the Shikon Jewel, and he says, evilly, "Finally, the sacred jewel is ours!!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Give it back, dog!"

Taigoku tells Kagome, with an evil sneer, "No! But here's something you can have, wench!" Taigoku rams his fist to Kagome's stomach causing her to cough out blood from her mouth and bashes her hard in the face throwing her away towards the hard ground, close to Sestuna's legs.

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sarcastic sneer, "Are you okay?" Kagome looks up and she gasps in shock and fear as Sestuna kicks her hard on the back, throwing her back as her face was on the ground, near Taigoku's feet. Taigoku stomps onto Kagome's head, pressing her face to the unforgiving ground.

Taigoku says, with a deadly sneer, "How does it feel, wench!? Your face planted on the ground, similar to the way that you did to me when you had those damned beads helping you out, huh!? Where's your pathetic 'Light', now, witch?" Taigoku uses his foot to smear Kagome's head, as a nasty gash appears on her forehead and Kagome cries out in pain. Taigoku removes his foot, grabs a fistful of Kagome's hair, and pulls her up to his level with her feet hanging below. Taigoku chuckles, evilly, unnerving Kagome and rams his fist to her stomach again, causing her to cough out blood from her mouth, he does this for seven times, causing more blood to come from Kagome's mouth and her screams of pain. Kagome tries to open her eye to look at Taigoku's eyes to see nothing but darkness, coldness, and evil which frightened her and she thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"His eyes!? He's really going to kill me!? He's able to beat Yusuke easily and negate my priestess spells and attacks! How did he get so strong in just six mouths!?"_

Taigoku lets go of Kagome's hair, dropping to the ground, but Taigoku bashes Kagome hard enough to be thrown in the wall hard, breaking more of her ribs, as she slumps to the ground. Taigoku uses his foot to turn Kagome onto her back and stomps on her chest, breaking another rib, and causing her to cry out in pain.

Just then, Yusuke's voice yells out, coldly, "Leave her alone, you dog-eared asshole!" The Orichalcos warriors turn to see Yusuke, slowly, getting up with his white uniform with many holes and the injuries that he's received from Taigoku's attacks.

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So, he's still able to stand I see!"

Yusuke says, in a cold weak tone, "Give back…that jewel, right now and leave…now…before I get majorly pissed!"

Taigoku laughs, evilly, and he says, with an evil sly tone, "Face it, Urameshi! You're no match for us, we're much stronger! Now, will be a good time to start surrendering!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Me surrendering! Not on your life, dogface! Now, hand over the jewel, before I send you and your sisters to the pound!"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "The first and last mistake was to underestimate us, Urameshi! You see, there's this rare breed of humans that have a trait called Evolutionary Enhancement. This trait increases any human's strength and energy anytime we do intensive training, but the main difference is that at a much more accelerated rate and greater magnitude than a regular human. As an additional evolutionary survival trait, once anyone with Evolutionary Enhancement recovers from physical injuries incurred from a battle, especially those that are life-threatening, that person will get a power increase. Sort of like how a human body develops anti-bodies after the body recovers from a viral infection. There are some humans that have this trait, like Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and it seems that twerp, Genki Sakura, has that trait as well, but somehow it was released by Prince Koenma." Izayoi looks at her half-demon son and daughters and she says, "Since, I have this trait, so do my son and daughters!"

Kagome says, weakly, "Yo…you lie!" Everyone looks at Kagome and she says, in a cold weak tone, "You're lying! I would have known that after all those times that your half-breed son used me as his jewel shard detector. Every battle that we had, I would have sensed it!"

Kasa walks over to the fallen Kagome, kicks her in the side, making her yelp in pain, and she says, with a dark cold plain tone, "There's a reason for that, wench and don't you dare make yourself innocent, because you're not! You're the one, who used my brother and you're the one that betrayed him!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "And to answer your question, that ability was sealed up as well as my Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai. I think I should give you a history lesson about us, you see, when we were real young, we had a very large chakra and energy that could result to our deaths, so my mother placed a seal on us and planned to remove it from our bodies as soon as we got older."

Sestuna says, in a dark cold serious tone, "However, when that time came, my mother was too late and she was killed by a few thugs and took our sisters, Holly and Megumi, away from us! Now, that power has been released!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "And since we have demon strength and powers, along with our Kekkai Genkai and Evolutionary Enhancement, we're getting stronger and powerful."

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "While others get weaker in battle, my mother, sisters, and I get stronger!"

Sestuna says, with an evil sly tone, "So, you can bleed us to the brink of death, crush every bone in our bodies, it just makes us even tougher!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "And let's not forget the many times that we been through the brink of death, before we even knew about our hidden power, fools! When we had our seals that kept our Kekkai Genkai and Evolutionary Enhancement genetic trait unlocked, we felt even more stronger than ever and since our power has been increased with the power of our Millennium Items and as well as the Orichalcos…" Kasa chuckles, darkly and evilly, and she says, "Well, you pretty much get the idea."

Kagome was in horror when she hears this and she thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh no! If that's true, there's no way that Yusuke can win against them! No matter how brutal a beating, those dogs and their damned mother get, they get stronger everytime they fight!"_

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "I don't care how strong you guys are, you can't beat me with the power of Light on my side!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Well, I guess that I have to show you our powers the hard way then."

Kasa raises her arm up to stop Taigoku and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hold it, Inuyasha! Let me take him down!" Kasa makes her hands to ninja signs and she calls out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Soon after, in a puff of smoke, 20 Kasa Shadow Clones appears around the original.

Kagome thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"No! Yusuke can't win! Not them! Not with their ability to come back from a brutal beating even stronger than ever!"_

Yusuke gets into a fighting stance and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No matter how many of them you are, you'll never defeat me!"

Kasa yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You're wrong! I can defeat or kill you in any way possible, Urameshi! Attack!" The 20 Kasa Shadow Clones charge after Yusuke and quickly upon him. Yusuke tries to counterattack them and he manages to, but he gets bashed and kicked as well as almost getting slashed by one of the Kasa Shadow Clones' claws.

Catherine, who managed to hear everything that that the Orichalcos-controlled Izayoi and her half-demon son and daughters have said, watches Yusuke getting pounded by Kasa's Shadow Clones with great horror and she says, in a cold weak tone, "They get stronger everytime the fight and get a greatly bloody wounded. Yusuke is going to have a hard time winning."

Soon after, Yusuke is thrown to the ground hard by one of the Kasa Shadow Clones' attacks as he was surrounded by the Kasa Shadow Clones, who were giving evil sinister smiles.

One of the Kasa Shadow Clones says, with an evil sly smile, "Is that all you have, Urameshi?"

Another Kasa Shadow Clones says, with a dark cold serious tone, "If that's the case, then you better start calling it quits!"

The other Kasa says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You can't win, Urameshi!"

Yusuke slowly gets to his feet and he says, weakly, "Shut your mouth!" Yusuke charges after one Shadow Clone, but that clone dodges his attack as the other Shadow Clones were closing in on the SOL controlled former Spirit Detective.

Tai asks Kasa, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hey Holly, isn't it about time you finish this geek off?"

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "I guess that you have a point, Tai. Besides, I'd want to use this technique on this white worm and it's so familiar to him!" Kasa raises her right arm up as she gathers spirit energy in her arm, expanding it, to enlarge her arm. Kasa says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That should do it!" Kasa charges towards Yusuke, who manages to fight off the Kasa Shadow Clones, with her large right arm ready to hit.

Yusuke looks at Kasa, who was charging towards him, as he looks at Kasa's right arm and his eyes widened in shock at this. Yusuke thinks in his mind, shocked, _"That attack! It can't be…"_

"**Big Arm Bomber**!"

Kasa hits Yusuke's chest with her vision of Kibano's attack, breaking the two more ribs in his chest, making Yusuke cough out blood, and had the force nearly to break every bone in Yusuke's body. Yusuke cries out in extreme pain as the attack tears into him with Kasa's spirit energy burns him and the force of the attack sends him skyrocketing into the concrete side of the hotel real hard, once again! Yusuke then falls to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, so much for him and he's supposed to be the most strongest in the Society of Light. How pathetic!"

BioThunderbirdmon soon turns back to Light and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We got what we came for now let's make like a tree and leave."

The rest of the Orichalcos warriors say in unison, "Right!" Just as Taigoku was going to leave, he felt a tug on his cape and he turns to see that Kagome was pulling him back, with a cold weak and angered look on her face.

Kagome says, in a cold weak tone, "Give me back the jewel now."

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "Sorry, wench, but this jewel is too valuable to give up so easily."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "You got enough power as it is. Why would you need more?"

Kasa says, with a dark cold laugh, "Melody was right about you! You are low in the upstairs department, much like that twerp, Genki! We need the Shikon Jewel to increase our power, but the Great Beast's power."

Naruto says, with a dark cold serious tone, "The Great Leviathan needs the Shikon Jewel to get even more powerful than ever. It needs the scared powers of the jewel to give it immeasurable strength and power."

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "And it's what we need to crush every human and demon on the planet as well as others, who dare to call themselves half-demons like Yukimura and her Da-jinn servants, starting with you geeks."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll never allow you to carry out your plans. I'll stop you, dog!"

Taigoku steps closer to Kagome's fallen form, grabs her by the collar, plans her up to make her in eye level of him. Taigoku says, with an evil sneer, "How will you be able to do that? I don't have those damned beads anymore so you can't control me, anymore, and I'm immune to your pathetic priestess spells. What more you can do? Nothing! You're a peon compared to me now. Tell you want, if you beg for mercy, now, I won't have to inflict anymore pain to you." In response to this, Kagome replies, coldly, "Never…" And she spits in Taigoku's face, which angers him a bit.

Taigoku says, sweeping off Kagome's spit, "Have it your way then." Taigoku punches Kagome's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and bashes her hard in the right cheek, throwing her to the ground hard, knocking her out. Taigoku walks towards Kagome's fallen form, turns her over to her over, stomps onto her chest, making her groan in pain.

Taigoku says, in an evil snarl, "Now, get ready to endure pain like the likes you've never felt, wench!" Taigoku spits at Kagome's face and walks away from her fallen form.

Light says, with an evil sly smile, "We got what we came for now, let's leave!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Good idea, Light!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Not so fast, you dog-eared creep!" The Orichalcos warriors turn to see Akane and Ukyo getting onto their feet, slowly, while Akane was holding her ribs with her right hand. Right now, the girls' white uniforms were torn in many places, with them getting few cuts and bruises.

Ukyo says, in a cold weak and croak tone, "You…aren't going anywhere!"

Akane says, in a cold croak tone, "Not with the jewel at least…" Akane then says, in a cold serious tone, while minding her injuries, "And how dare you say that Kagome betray you, when you betrayed her, dog!? She did everything for you and you left her with that claypot whore!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Oh shut up, bitch, like you're the one to talk, Akane Tendo!"

Akane says, in a surprised tone, "How did you know my name?"

Kasa says, with a dark cold plain tone, "We know many things about you, Tendo."

Taigoku says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Like how you betrayed someone as well."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I didn't do such thing!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh really! Yeah right, Akane! You're no better than that rotten backstabbing miko and her damn cousin!"

Akane and Ukyo gasp in shock and Akane says, horrified, "Please, don't let that be…" Just then, the Orichalcos group soon breaks apart when Akane and Ukyo saw right before their eyes, Nodoka and Ranma Saotome, with a dark cold harsh glare in his eyes!

Akane says, horrified, "Ranma…"

Ukyo yells out, stunned, "Missus Saotome!"

Ranma looks around the battered forms of the SOL members and he tells his fellow Orichalcos warriors, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Oh geez, guys! Did you have to make up such a mess!? You didn't give me one dork to trash!"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "Relax, Ranma! You got two white bitches on their feet!"

Ukyo calls out to Ranma, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, what are you and your mother doing with those guys!?"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold sneer, "Easy bitch, they gave me power to get even with you traitors once and for all!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Traitors…? Auntie Saotome, what are you talking about?!"

Nodoka yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't you dare call me 'Auntie Saotome' after what you did to my boy, you little bitch!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Out of the girls I've met, you're the lowest of the low! Master Dartz told me everything!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, whatever this Dartz jerk is telling you and your mother are all lies!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh really! Then, allow me to enlighten you with something! You hurt me like no other, you fucking bitch! I thought that rotten witch of a sister, Nabiki, was just plain heartless, but you're no better than she is, but I guess it's just a trait that you, Tendos, have!"

Ukyo calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, do you know what you're saying!?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "I know what I'm saying, Kuonji!" Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I was so stupid into giving Akane too much credit than she deserved!"

Akane asks Ranma, perplexed, "What are you talking about, Ranma?"

Ranma rolls his eyes and asks Akane, darkly and coldly, "Hello! Why I even bother risking my life to save yours!? It's because I loved you!"

Akane gasps in shock and Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And do you know why loved you!? Huh!? Out of the girls, I've seen and met, you're the only one that has ever treated me like a regular person! While others like Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi Kuno treated me as if I'm some kind of prize and tried cheap tricks to win me over, you did not! You treated me as if I'm a regular person, in which I am! Sure, we had a rocky start in the past, but I grew to like you and to love you!"

Akane says, stunned, "Ranma, I never knew…"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah! You didn't! In every time that the subject translates to any girl like Shampoo, you intend to get jealous, without hearing my side of the story first! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of trying to do things for you, but ended up with you hitting me! I'm sick of your 'hit first and ask questions later' attitude! Plus, unlike you, Master Dartz actually believed me that I didn't call Shampoo over to Duel Academy, but someone with a voice changer to disgust as my voice! Master Dartz revealed to me that you were the one, who called Shampoo and used my voice to do so, just to make me look like a fool!"

Akane and Ukyo gasp in shock and Akane yells out, shocked, "Ranma, that's not true!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, you know Akane better than that!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Ha! Coming from the one of the girls, who tried to win Ranma over like some kind of damn prize? Master Dartz told us everything about what happened!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, you know that I would never do that! Also, you were right about you not calling Shampoo over! This might have been Shampoo's usual tricks to get you to love her!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "You manipulative bitch! How dare you call Master Dartz a liar!? Master Dartz has more power in his pinky than your fucking asshole of a 'Master' does in his whole body! Master Dartz was the one, who told me that Pops intended to push me into the Spring of Drowned Girl in Jusenko and to repay him…" Ranma gets out a Seal of Orichalcos card that had Shampoo's face on it and he says, with an evil sly smile, "…look familiar!"

Ukyo calls out, shocked, "That's Shampoo's face!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right, bitch! Shampoo did put up a good fight, but in the end, it was all in vain! Master Dartz gave me the power to permanently remove Shampoo from my life!"

Akane calls out, in a cold serious tone, "How could you, Ranma!? I admit Shampoo was a pest too, but that didn't give you the right to do that!"

Nodoka yells at Akane, in a dark cold angered tone, "Shut up, Akane! Just shut up! I'm sick of you! You make me sick!" Nodoka tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, "Ranma, I know that it's not gentleman-like to hit girls, but does those two, I think an exception should be made!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I agree, mother!" With super-speed, Ranma disappears and rams his fist to Akane's and Ukyo's chests, knocking the wind out of them and throwing them down to the ground. On the meanwhile, Kari had regained consciousness and sees Ranma beating up Akane and Ukyo. Kari thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Is that Ranma!? Why is he attacking Akane and Ukyo? Could he be under that damned Orichalcos's control like Tai and Agumon are?"_

Ranma rams Ukyo's head to the wall of the hotel hard, making a nasty gush on her forehand. Ranma grabs Ukyo's collar and rams his right fist to Ukyo's stomach making her cough out blood. Ranma calls out to Taigoku, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey Inuyasha, here!" With incredible strength, Ranma throws Ukyo turns Taigoku's way and Taigoku kicks Ukyo's body away and hits the hotel wall with incredible force that knocks her out as she slumps to the ground.

Akane yells out to Ranma, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, please stop this!"

Ranma yells at Akane, in a dark cold angered tone, "I said shut up, Tendo!" Ranma rushes over to Akane, grabs her neck, lifts her into the air, and throws her into a wall, hard, causing the wall to crack from the impact, while Ranma held Akane onto the wall on by her neck, and he looks at her with complement and anger.

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "When pulled that stunt with Shampoo, you destroyed my heart, bitch! Plus, I remembered in some cases when Shampoo had a love spell on me, you were thinking about letting me stay in that condition, just to get rid of me!" Akane winches at that knowing that it was true and Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Master Dartz also told me that you knew all along that 'P-chan' was Ryoga the entire time, put pretended to not know, just to mess with me!"

Akane says, weakly, "Ranma….you…you don't understand…I…had no idea that P-chan was Ryoga…you didn't…"

Ranma applies the pressure onto Akane's neck, choking her, and he says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Oh, I understand, Akane! I understand that you loved to mess with me ever since we've met! First off, when we met I was in my girl form and I went to take a hot bath, you saw me in my real form and accused me of being a pervert, when you knew damn well that you were the one, who walked in on my, not the other way around, bitch! Every misfortunate that happens to me all began with Pops and ended with you! Pops intended for me to be cursed with this damned gender-changing thing and you using my voice to call that Amazon bimbo and that old ghoul over to mess with me!"

Akane says, weakly, "Ranma…I didn't…I didn't call Shampoo…!"

Ranma yells at Akane, in a dark cold angered tone, "Stop lying, wench!" Ranma hits Akane in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Ranma roars out, in a dark cold enraged tone, "You broke my heart when you betrayed me! You mean absolutely nothing to me now! In other words, I FUCKING HATE YOU, AKANE TENDO!! I WISH THAT YOU ROT IN HELL, YOU FUCKING POWER HUNGRY PIECE OF WHITE TRASHY WHORE!!!!" Akane's heart felt like it shattered in dozens of pieces, sure Ranma had insulted her in the past, but it wasn't like this. She didn't have time to think about anymore when Ranma rams his right foot into Akane's chest causing her to cough out blood. Ranma then grabs her by the throat, again, and throws her to the ground behind her.

Akane had rolled around and gotten into a kneeling position when a shadow looms over her. Akane sees her 'former' fiancé looming over her and then he kicks her right the face, sending her to the floor on his back. Ranma then leaps into the air and slam both of his knees into her chest causing him to loudly groan out in pain as she coughs some blood from her mouth and two of her ribs are broken.

Ranma gets off Akane's chest, stands on his feet, and he says, in a dark cold snarl, "That's for accusing me of being a pervert, when you knew damn well that all those times were accidents." Ranma stomps onto Akane's head, drilling his kneel to her forehead, making a nasty gash, making Akane winch in pain and he says, in a dark cold sneer, "That's for messing with me when it came to your precious 'P-chan'!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "This next one is a personal favorite! It's from all those times that you hit me without any reason!" Ranma kicks Akane's right side hard, making her groan in pain. Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "The last one is for making me risking my ass for someone as ungrateful as you!" Ranma jumps up and slams his right knee onto Akane's left leg, which made a loud breaking sound on contact, causing Akane to cries out loudly in extreme pain and agony.

Kari gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Akane!"_

Kasa says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Ouch, I definitely heard that one!"

Akira says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh well! She got what she deserved!"

Akane cries out in pain, but not only her leg, only that Ranma broke her leg and he was proud of it. Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Here's what I think of you, bitch!" Ranma then spits onto Akane's face and walks over to his fellow Orichalcos warriors and Ranma says, with an evil smile, "Let's go."

Catherine's voice calls out, "I don't think so!" Everyone turns to see Catherine slowly getting onto her feet while holding her chest, in pain. Catherine says, weakly, "You blokes aren't going nowhere!"

Kasa says, with an evil smile, "Oh look who's up, gang! One more pathetic white Ma-zoku hanyou! Ha! You do realize that Urameshi went down without any much effort by my hands! What makes you think that you'll make a difference!?"

Catherine says, in a cold weak tone, "All I know that you freaks aren't going anywhere with that Shikon Jewel!"

Kasa says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I think it's time to show you white insects why we're superior to you in every way!" Kasa puts her hands to her sides and grits her teeth as her body is covered in eerie green, blue, and silver aura.

Kari, Max, and Ray slowly got onto their feet as they look at this and Max asks, curiously, "What is that dog doing now?"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "It looks like she is preparing for a big attack."

Catherine thinks in her mind, _"Something about this feels…familiar."_ Kasa's chest expands a bit and then she spits out five grayish-white blobby-like materials from her mouth. But just then before anyone can be 'grossed out', the blob then transform and mutate into ghoulish version of Kasa.

Catherine yells out, shocked, "No! You know that attack!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, troll! This is Hikari Urameshi's attack, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Kasa says, pointing to the first 'ghoul' of her, "Okay, you, give this pathetic excuse of a half-demon a lesson on why we're superior!"

The 'Kasa ghoul' replies, in a 'ghoulish' version of Kasa's voice, "You got it, girlfriend!" Immediately, the 'Kasa ghoul' charges at Catherine and Catherine yells out, coldly, "If you think that I'm too weak to dodge them, dog, then you're crazy!" Then, Catherine barely dodges the ghoul, the ghouls makes another run at Catherine, she dodges again, and when the ghoul makes a third change at Catherine, she tries to dodge, but for some reason, she couldn't.

Catherine yells out, horrified, "What in the!?" Catherine looks down to see that her shadow linked up to Akira's, who had an evil smile on her lips. Akira says, with an evil sly smile, "I knew that Shikamaru kid's DNA would come in handy to catch white rats!"

Catherine looks at the ghouls, who were charging towards her and when the ghouls came in touching contact of her, they give off silver and green glow of energy, the energy engulfs Catherine, and she cries out as a huge explosion engulfs her.

Kari, Max, and Ray yell out in unison, horrified, "Catherine!" Soon after, the smoke clears out revealing Catherine's burnt body as Akira releases Catherine's shadow, making Catherine fall to the ground.

Max notices Ranma and he asks, in a cold plain tone, "It's that Ranma with those guys?"

Ranma looks at the SOL controlled beybladers and he says, with an evil sly tone and smile, "Well, if it isn't the twerp sister of Tai's and two beybladers that stabbed Tyson in the back for power!"

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! We would never do that!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Ha! Like we'd believe that!"

Max calls out to Ranma, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, why are you with those guys!? They're evil!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Ha! That's believable, blonde! Humans and demons are the only villains, here! This planet was a peaceful paradise until humanity and all demons decided to pollute it with their damned darkness!"

Ray yells out, shocked, "Ranma, who told this garbage!?"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "It's not garbage! It's true! The evidence proves that! Besides, why I'm I wasting my breath!? You Society Dweebs are the lowest of the low!"

Max yells out, in cold serious tone, "That's not true! We're trying to save the world, but making people seeing the Light!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Ha! You think we're going to listen to that garbage, Tate!"

Tai says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You tell anyone about Ranma being a part of our attack, then you better prepare to have a soulless master!"

Ray yells out, horrified, "You can't!"

Taigoku yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "We can and we will! You've seen what we did to Urameshi! Guess what we'll do it you!"

Tai points at the unconscious forms of Sakura, Kagome, and Akane and he says, in a cold plain tone, "You have them, along with that rotten bitch, Sora Takenouchi, why your little Society of Light is doomed!" Naruto, Taigoku, Kasa, Sestuna, and Izayoi put their hands together in ninja hand signs and the Orichalcos warriors are covered in smoke.

Kari yells out, stunned, "Tai!" However, when the smoke clears away, the Orichalcos warriors have vanished. Kari says, while distraught, "No Tai!" Kari falls onto her knees, bows her head to her arms to the ground, and starts sobbing over the news of her brother's brainwashing. As soon as Sakura gets to her feet, slowly, Sartorius comes out of the hotel and asks, calmly, "What happened here?"

Sakura, Max, and Ray look at Sartorius and Ray says, in a cold plain tone, "You're not going to believe this, but we were attacked, sir. Plus, that rotten dog that betrayed Kagome was one of them!"

Sartorius asks, curiously, "Inuyasha was with those attacks?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! Somehow, he's corrupted Ranma, my friend, Naruto, and Kari's brother, Tai, with some magic called the Orichalcos."

Sartorius gasps in shock and he says, shocked, "The Orichalcos! How can that be!? Yugi Moto or the Pharaoh Atem purified the Orichalcos!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! Plus, we found out that that dog has more sisters, Holly and Megumi, along with his older twin sister, Melody, and their mother is here in the land of the living."

Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "Lady Izayoi is alive!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! Those dogs' used some kind of Millennium Items that made Kagome's priestess magic totally useless towards them to transform to mega half-demons called Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa!"

Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa, the most powerful half-dog demons in Ancient Egypt."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right, sir! They also used many of my friends' techniques and they could use Neji and Hinata's Byakugan and Sasuke's Sharingan also!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Also, that dog took Kagome's Shikon Jewel away from her."

Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "Inuyasha has the jewel now!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "They were so strong that they even took down Yusuke with ease!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I see. With this attack and Inuyasha's new powers complicate matters." Sartorius then says, in a plain tone, "I want a full report on this incident immediately, I want Miss Haruno will use her medical knowledge to restore the health of our members that are injured and unconsciousness."

All of the SOL members say in unison, "Yes, sir!" Sartorius looks at Kari, who had her head down, still crying, and Sartorius walks towards her. Sartorius tells Kari, "Miss Kamiya…"

Kari looks up to see Sartorius as she gets onto her feet and she says, distraught, "Master Sartorius, my brother…he…"

Sartorius says, in a calm tone, "We'll save your brother, along with Naruto Uzumaki, from the Orichalcos, my dear. It may take time though." Sartorius's eyes glows a dark violet causing Kari's eyes to become dull and emotionless. Sartorius tells them, in a plain tone, "This incident is unsettling for you, but I can assure that we will get to the bottom of this. And soon, your brother will see the light as well as be saved by the Orichalcos and be by your sides as they should be. Now, all of you tend to the injured and please get some rest."

Kari nod her head and says, emotionlessly, "Yes, sir." Soon enough, Kari goes over to Sakura, Max, and Ray to help carry the unconscious forms of the SOL members.

Sartorius thinks, with an evil smile, _"So, Dartz and the Orichalcos are back I see and has the four 'Chosen Hanyous' under his control. If my hunch is correct, Naruto Uzumaki is the last 'Chosen Duelist' and he's under the control of the Orichalcos as well. Dartz believes that he'll get his way of reviving his Great Leviathan with the help of the 'Chosen Hanyous' and the two 'Chosen Duelists', Ranma Saotome and Naruto Uzumaki, well, he'll soon learn that he's magic is nothing but pure darkness! Soon Inuyasha and his sisters, along with Ranma Saotome, Naruto Uzumaki, as well as Jaden Yuki and Keiko Yukimura will belong in the Light! However, I have to look into a plan to maybe reviving Mister Urameshi's and Miss Higurashi's feelings towards Inuyasha and Miss Yukimura to get them into the Light."_

(**At the Slifer Red 'Encampment'; Sometime later**)

Inside of the Slifer's encampment near the river when Yugi and Atem dueling against Marik's mind-slave Strings and Slifer the Sky Dragon, we find the Silfer Red students packing up their things and stuff with our heroes and heroines helping with Yugi giving out autographs to the Slifer Red students. Soon after, Ranma Saotome dashes towards the encampment with a grocery bag in his hand, jumps off the ledge, and to the ground.

Tyson says, as he got up, "It's about time that you came back!"

Ranma says, with an embarrassing smile, "Sorry about that!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, worriedly, "Guys!" Every one of our heroes and heroines turns to see Patamon flying towards them and lands onto TK's head.

TK asks Patamon, curiously, "What is it, Patamon!?"

Patamon says, in a serious tone, "You're not going to believe this, but the Society of Light was attacked!" Everyone gasp in shock of this and Davis yells out, shocked, "Attacked!"

Keiko says, seriously, "By who!?"

Patamon says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, but most of the members were getting healed by that ninja, Sakura Haruno!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"So, those dweebs are licking their wounds from the attack, huh?"_

Jaden yells out, seriously, "Come on!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines, along with Yugi and his friends, run towards the direction of the hotel where the Society of Light is staying.

(**The hotel where the Society of Light were staying**)

Outside of the hotel where the Society of Light are staying, a group of SOL members were being healed by Sakura Haruno and so far, Akane, Ukyo, Alexis, Chazz, Kagome, and Hinata were already healed and regained consciousness with Akane weeping over the control of Ranma's brainwashing to the Orichalcos with Hinata and Ukyo comforting her about it.

Akane says, weakly, "Ranma…I can't believe it! What have I done!?"

Ukyo tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "Akane, it's not your fault! That creep, Dartz, or that dog, Inuyasha, must have done something to Ranma to get him to turn against you like that!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! I can't believe that dog has the Shikon Jewel! All that work! If those beads where still on his damn neck, I'd 'sit' him until he reaches to the center of the earth!"

Soon after, Sakura went to work with Yusuke and Chazz tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "How are you going to do that!? That dog is immune to priestess spells and took Yusuke down with no problems!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Those dogs got lucky!"

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Urgh! I can't believe that Inuyasha and Melody have gotten too strong and too powerful in a short amount of time! Plus, that dog has the nerve to say that I've betrayed him! He betrayed me, not the other way around!" Just then, our heroes and heroines were seen running towards the hotel, with the SOL members, giving them cold glares and stares.

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "What do you dorks want!?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Chazz, we heard that you guys were attacked!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No duh, Jaden! Those Orichalcos thugs jumped on us!" Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Yugi yells out, shocked, "The Orichalcos!"

Cologne eyes Ranma and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Ranma, you didn't…!"_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, Yugi! Those creeps, along with those rotten dogs, attacked us and stole Kagome's Shikon Jewel!"

Miroku says, horrified, "Inuyasha stole it!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "That's right, pervert! He took it, just to strengthen up some monster called the Great Leviathan!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "It seems even brainwashed, you can't do anything right!?"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "Shut up!"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "Or what!? Your Ma-zoku cousin is battered so there's nothing protecting you from the beating you'll receive! Want to keep yelping now!" Kagome growls in cold annoyance and Sartorius tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "I hate to say this, but Zera may have a point, Miss Higurashi."

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Well, it seems that this worthless human is right about me."

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, shut up, poodle!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, in a plain tone, "Now, let's not start a fight, Miss Rhodes." Sartorius then says, in a serious tone, "Now, it seems that Inuyasha was training himself, along with his sisters when he joined the Orichalcos. True, the Orichalcos is making him stronger, but that's not it at all. The strength that Inuyasha and his sisters were demonstrating was the mixture of his Millennium Pendent, the Orichalcos, and his own strength."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "But Master Sartorius, I can beat those dogs! With the power of Light, I can defeat them!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Mister Urameshi, it pains me to say this but at your level of strength, Inuyasha and his sisters could defeat you with ease, even in your Ma-zoku form."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That can't be possible! That mutt and his fucking sisters are within Upper A-class demons, Yusuke should have flattened them!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Inuyasha and his sisters have reached a level above S-class strength."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Above S-class!? No way!?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I'm afraid so, Mister Urameshi. That level of strength is called Super S-class."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Super S-class!? That mutt's elder half-sister used that power to beat Yusuke to the ground!"

Yusuke says, in a cold droll tone, "Thanks, a lot, Kagome."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It is legendary level of power beyond S-class that not even the leaders of the Makai could obtain. These are powerful known as 'planet destroyer' class of powers."

Chazz yells out, shocked, "Planet Destroyers!? No way!?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "It's true, Mister Princeton. Like with the other `power classifications', Super S-class has lower, middle, and upper tiers and one Super S class can be far stronger than another S-class. With the strength that Inuyasha and his sisters have gained with the combination of their demonic, ninja, Millennium powers, and spiritual powers, I'd have to say that they're within mid Super S-class strength and power and their mother, Lady Izayoi, is within that power as well too."

Our heroes and heroines gasp and the SOL members gasp in shock and horror and Kagome yells out, shocked, "Mid Super S-class!? No way! That's not possible! If that's the case, then there's no way that Yusuke can bring them down!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "However, it troubles me that Inuyasha's strength is progressing at incredible rate, even with the Evolutionary Enhancement!"

Yolei asks Sartorius, curiously, "Can't the Light give more power to Yusuke to match that dog?"

Sartorius replies, with a sigh, "I could, but if I don't that, then Yusuke's body will explode."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Kino laughs nastily and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Too bad, Urameshi! You lose again!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up, asshole! Open that mouth and I swear I'll…"

Mina says, with a dark sly sneer, "Or what!? Keep in mind that you're still injured from the beating that Inuyasha gave you."

Zera says, with a sly smile, "We've overstayed our welcome, we'll see our way out!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Not so fast!" Sakura tells Sasuke, in a cold plain tone, "Sasuke, we found Naruto! He's been brainwashed by that Dartz creep!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "We know! That's the reason why the Leaf Village was attacked! Naruto was behind the attack!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Also, I'm pretty sure that you've seen Tai and Agumon too, huh?"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, but he wanted nothing to do with me, anymore!"

Kagome asks Hikari and Kira, in a pleading tone, "Kari! Kira! Please, come into the Light! If you're here with us, we'll have a better way of defeating those dogs!"

Alexis calls out to Jaden, pleadingly, "Jaden, we need your power too!"

Kari says to Davis and TK, in a cold plain tone, "We need you two into the Light, please! We need to get my brother back!"

Sakura asks Sasuke, in a pleading tone, "Sasuke, please! We need to get Naruto back!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "And what!? Work for this asshole! Forget it!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That's right! He hurt many innocent people!"

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "How can you even ask us that!? I'm not going to be this freak's puppet!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, you lose again!"

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "You rotten dog! I swear that you're going to pay for this!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "I'd love to see you try and fail, wench! Goodbye!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines walked away while the SOL members were glaring in the backs of Zera, Keiko, Mina, Kino, and Inuyasha and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies.

Ken says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! No what!?"

Yolei says, in a cold sly smile, "A duel!? If Kagome beats that dog in a duel, when he's plays that Seal of Orichalcos field spell card, then that dog's soul will be gone!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly grin, "Hey, that's a good idea, Yolei! Now, I'll have that rotten half-dog away from my life!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "That's a horrible choice."

Yusuke asks, in a curious tone, "What do you mean, sir?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Remember, Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Taigoku, Melody is the reincarnation of Sestuna, Megumi is the reincarnation of Akira, and Holly is the reincarnation of Kasa. Their souls are just as powerful as the soul of King Atem of Egypt, once the Orichalcos gets either one of their souls, the Great Leviathan will rise again with the power of elite Super S-class strength."

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Elite Super S-class!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "That's right, Miss Rhodes. Also, the Great Leviathan needs the souls of the 'Chosen Duelists' like Mister Urameshi, Miss Higurashi, and Naruto Uzumaki with Yusuke's immense spiritual and demonic powers, Kagome's soul has immense spiritual powers since she's the reincarnation of Kikyo, and Naruto's soul is linked with the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Can't we just destroy the Seal of Orichalcos with our usual effects?"

Yusuke tells Yolei, with a shake of his head, "No dice, Yolei. Once the Seal of Orichalcos is activated, it can't be negated or destroyed by any monster, spell, or trap effects."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Mister Urameshi is right! The Seal of Orichalcos cannot be destroyed in a way that you can destroy spells or traps in Duel Monsters."

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's not fair!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "So in other words, if I win, then Inuyasha's soul goes making that Leviathan monster awaken and if I lose, then my soul is taken away, either way Inuyasha wins!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "With what has happened today, I need to check the Light on something that was missed."

Ken asks Sartorius, "What do you mean, sir?"

Sartorius replies, in a plain tone, "Recently, I believe that we have someone within our Society and that someone is tainting the Light somehow."

Yolei says, shocked, "Tainting the Light."

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Miss Inoue. Giving us false images of Inuyasha and Keiko Yukimura betraying Yusuke and Kagome."

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "How can you be sure that it's not another trick?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "It may take time, but I'm going to see who's corrupting the Light, once we get back to Duel Academy." Sartorius then looks at Keiko and he says, with a plain tone, "For you see, lately, I've found out that Miss Yukimura has incredible power and dormant strengths deep within her. You have seen her duel in the entrance exams of Duel Academy, yes?"

Catherine asks, with a cold plain tone, "What is so important about that?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "You see, currently, out of the 'Chosen Duelists' around, she is among one of the most powerful. She awoken plenty of her hidden strengths and she developed her powers to a level of strength and skill that very few others even among you could imagine."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "It is true. Her full power isn't awoken, yet. However, if she had her full power right now, all of you, my friends, that are 'Chosen Duelists' that have seen the Light would crushed by her without much trouble."

The SOL members let out another set of gasps and Kelly yells out, with a cold serious tone, "No way! That wench can't be that powerful!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "She is. However, you and the others have the potential to rival her in power. However, you are not at that level for the moment. The only ones that can rival Keiko Yukimura's power is her brother, Jaden Yuki, and Daisuke Motomiya."

Kari asks, curiously, "Only Davis and Jaden are just as powerful as Keiko?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. However, your friend, Takeru Takashi, is very close. Since the two of them dueled and trained together as Spirit Detectives, the difference in their power as 'Chosen Duelists' is actually minor in nature. Plus, I can also start to sense hidden strength and powers similar to Miss Yukimura's power within her brother, Mister Takashi, and Mister Motomiya." Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Which is what concerns me. You see, after I noticed this taint in the Light and taking it away, the Light showed me that there is a terrible evil that found out that Miss Yukimura is a 'Chosen Duelist' before I did and learned of her power and potential. I have sent out associates of ours to keep an eye on her and study her dueling to see her abilities at this time. Hopefully, with this and the other things that I am investigating, I will get to the final truth about Keiko Yukimura."

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed snort, "I'm sure I'll know what you will find Master Sartorius."

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, "Don't be so sure, Mister Urameshi. However, for now, I think that it is best that all of you stay away from her. Her abilities rival those of Inuyasha and his sisters and she is one only other than your sisters, Hikari and Kira, which can fight them evenly in physical combat and in dueling. All three of them are Super-S class in power."

The SOL members give another set of gasps and Chazz yells out, stunned, "They are Super-S class too!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. All three of them have trained hard and they have gained around the same level of Super-S class power that Inuyasha and his sisters have. The Tucker Twins are close behind at a low Super-S class in power."

Yusuke says, with a snort, "Those two twerps are Super-S class too?! Just great."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, but not at the level of your sisters and Miss Yukimura. This is also another reason that I'm asking all of you to stay away from Miss Yukimura until my investigation is complete."

Catherine thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"I can't believe that witch is more powerful than any of us! After what she did to Yusuke, she is always getting ahead! Well, it is time for her to learn the price of betrayal! I'll make sure that she gets out of Yusuke's and Kagome's lives for good!"_

On the meanwhile, Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"I keep wondering about my sister. Why haven't I heard from her?"_ Sartorius notices Aster's trailer move past nearby and he thinks, with a slight surprised tone, _"So, Aster survived the test like the rest of them?!"_ Sartorius gains an evil sly grin and he thinks, with an evil sly smile, _"So, he is a 'Chosen Duelist' like Jaden Yuki and the others! So, I need back by my side along with the others including Keiko Yukimura possibility. I will research what my 'associates' have filmed during her duel with one of my sister's 'warriors' and find out the truth about Keiko Yukimura! And if I'm indeed right about her, I do indeed need her by my side and I intend to correct my mistake! It is only a matter of time! You might be able to avoid 'Destiny' for the moment, but sooner or later, it will catch up with you."_

(**Sometime later; At Domino Harbor**)

Sometime later that day, we find our heroes and heroines going into the boats for the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students while the Society of Light members head into their yacht through some of their members had to be carried on. Along with the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students, we find our heroes and heroines among them with Yugi, Joey, and the friends joining them.

Yugi says, with a smile, "This is it, gang!"

Joey says, with a sly grin, "Yep! We're off to Duel Academy!"

Tea says, with a smile, "This is kind of like the good old days."

Yugi says, with a nod, "Yeah." Yugi looks up into the sky and he thinks, _"Atem. I hope that you are watching over us. Watch. We're going to help save the world and the universe on our own."_

On the meanwhile, we find Keiko looking at her deck with her new Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) Synchro Monster card and she thinks, _"I won't lose myself to the 'Supreme Princess' or Sartorius. He will never get his hands on my power and I will never become his puppet for his sick plans!"_ Keiko takes a deep breath and she thinks, perplexed, _"But what Sarina, his sister, told me confuses me. Jay told me that she is telling the truth. Could Sartorius be under the control of an evil force? But with Sartorius willing embraced this evil force and Sarina was fooled to thinking that he was under the control of this evil force. Aster was fooled by Sartorius and used to try to brainwash my brother. What if this is a trick by that jerk to weaken our resolve against him? I'm not sure what to think, but until I know otherwise, Sartorius is my enemy and I will fight to save Yusuke and Kagome and protect all that I love."_ However, on the meanwhile, Keiko doesn't notice the slight red glow on her right arm, but Mina and Kino, who are nearby, with the suitcase that Solomon Moto gave them from Pegasus does notice.

Kino tells Mina, telepathically, _**"Keiko-sama's 'Signer' powers are close to their full awakening."**_

Mina says, with a nod, _**"You know it, bro! We've got to make sure that freak and his cult don't get their hands on her!"**_

Kino says, with a curious tone, _**"Yeah! And we need to make sure that we find the other four 'Signers' before that freak finds them! But do you think that Keiko-sama's brother, Daisuke Motomiya, and Takeru Takashi could be them?"**_

Mina says, with a plain tone, _**"Their energies and right arms react to the summoning of Black Rose Dragon, one of the 'Five Dragons'. Similar energies from Keiko-sama came from them. We need to keep an eye on them and watch them carefully. If they start to show the 'Mark of the Dragon' AKA the 'Dragon's Birthmark' on them, we will know for sure."**_

Kino looks at the briefcase and he says, seriously, _**"And then we will need to give them their dragons. How long before the evil in the Americas sealed by the Crimson Dragon awaken?"**_

Mina says, shaking her head, _**"I don't know, but that freak and the Orichalcos are causing such chaos with the powers of life that the seal is weakening and if we don't defeat them soon, we will have a third evil on our hands and they will be heading straight for Duel Academy. They will sense Keiko-sama and the other 'Signers' and they will head straight for them. Pegasus and the 'Five Dragons' knew this which is why they were reborn into the five new Duel Monsters' cards in which Keiko-sama has one of."**_

On the meanwhile, we find Kurama watching from a distance and Kurama thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"The red mark on Keiko's right arm. It looks like the legendary 'Mark of the Dragon'. And if I'm right, Keiko might be more important than we thought. However, I keep wondering how much about Keiko that the Tucker Twins really know about and if they know secrets about her that not even she knows about. It makes me wonder what other secrets concerning the 'Chosen Duelists' that they know about."_

Sometime there after, the ships left the ports and head off back towards Duel Academy with our heroes and heroines on deck, minus Bastion and Kenny, who are below trying to fight off their seasickness, but we find Keiko, Jaden, Davis, and TK assembled together looking towards the horizon while Hikari and Kira are looking towards the Society of Light's yacht.

On the yacht for the SOL members, we find Yusuke, Kagome, Sayu, Catherine, and Kelly on the deck and looking out into the distance as well. And nearby, we find Aster's yacht following around the other ships with Aster on deck looking intensely at the yacht for the Society of Light.

However, back with our heroes and heroines, we find Ranma spying on Jordan and he thinks, with an evil sly grin, _"He knows the meaning of being betrayed by someone that you love. I think that he will make an excellent addition to the Orichalcos."_ As the ships head back to Duel Academy, we find images of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and/or loved ones in the Society of Light with a cold serious looks facing the brainwashed Orichalcos Warriors with a dark cold serious looks on their faces with the images of our heroes and heroines in-between them with determined looks on their faces. All three sides know that this 'war' is about to enter its more 'critical phase'…


	100. Embrace the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, and Death Note.

Author's Note: Oh I forgot to mention to you that I'm adding the elements from Digimon Data Squad and Dragonball/Z/GT into the story and no I do not own Digimon Data Squad or Dragonball/Z/GT. I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard and Drachegirl14 for their help on this chapter.

**Chapter 100: Embrace the Darkness**

(**At the Orichalcos's headquarters; Aftermath of the attack of the Orichalcos towards the Society of Light**)

Within the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of Dartz, with Inuyasha giving the Shikon Jewel that he stole from Kagome to Dartz as he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Here you go, sir! Here's the Shikon Jewel! I even took Kagome's DNA to confirm it."

Dartz takes the jewel and he says, with an evil smile, "Well done, my friends! Now, the Great Leviathan is one step closer to resurrection."

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Plus, we've managed to knock some heads of those weaklings to get it, especially Yusuke Urameshi's."

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "No joke, sis! He was supposed to be the strongest of the Society of Light, but in the end, not even Urameshi stood a chance against us! Removing them will be easy and we'll finally awaken the Great Leviathan!"

Dartz tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Don't be overconfident, Melody. We still have to deal with those that Mister Saotome is 'working' with, especially Keiko Yukimura and the Urameshi sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi when we defeat the Society of Light. Also, Yugi Moto and his group will be joining their little group, which would make them a formidable group. Also, I'm sensing four other people will arrive at Duel Academy, along with the students and faculty that went to Domino City and my old 'associates', Alister and Raphael is among those four."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Who are the other two?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh they're just two people that Mister Saotome know very well from Furukan." Dartz looked at Nodoka and he asks, "Has the preparations been made?"

Nodoka says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yes sir! I'm sure that she will be beneficial to our cause! She's already on Duel Academy and she's always had it against that rotten witch, Akane Tendo, for her violent behavior towards my son or any female that gets into Ranma's personal space without his consent."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Excellent."

(**At the Duel Academy harbor; Sometime later**)

On Duel Academy's harbor, we find the students, red, yellow, white, along with our heroes and heroines, leaving the boats with Jaden getting off the boat and he says, with a smile, "Home sweet Home! I don't know about you guys, but I'm psyched to be back!"

Syrus says, nervously, "Well, considering my favorite part of the trip was getting kidnapped and turned into a car, I have to agree with you, Jay!"

Bastion says, drolly, "Try carrying a ninety year old man on your back."

Hassleberry says, in a plain tone, "Oh yeah, that beats lugging two hundred pounds of dinosaur flesh on your back!"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "Our mission isn't over yet, guys!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Yeah, in case you guys forgotten, the Society of Light and the Orichalcos are still around!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We have to save our friends, before it's too late!"

Kai says, in a plain tone, "We have to get back to the Slifer Red dorm to figure out a strategy to take them down!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Hilary, Max, Ray, and Sayu are still with those goons."

Hikari looks over to Yugi and his group and she says, "We have to take you guys to Crowler and Bonaparte to get you hired to the faculty!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I'll help, along with Ayame and Kira too, in case the Society of Light tries anything again."

Joey says, seriously, "That freak tries anything with us, then he's going to be the one that's hurting all over!"

Kira says, plainly, "Then, what are we waiting for!" Soon after, Zera, Hikari, Ayame, and Kira escorted Yugi and his group to the Chancellor's office, while the white students were getting cold angered and annoyed looks on their faces, especially Yusuke and Kagome.

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! With Hikari and Kira, along with that poodle and wolf, we can't get to Yugi without getting another smackdown!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke, Kagome! I might be healed, but I don't stand a chance against that rotten dog nor her fucking younger half-brother! Though it pisses me off that mutt and his fucking sisters are stronger than I am, even with the power of the Light giving me more power! What's worse is that rotten wench is even stronger than I am too!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "How do you think that they've become so strong?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know! I underestimated Inuyasha's and his sisters' powers severely! I thought that since they were elite A-class strength and Yusuke was S-class, we'd have Sesshomaru and Zera, mostly, to worry about the most, but I didn't count that dog's fucking mother having a ninja heritage, coming back from a battle even stronger than ever from injuries, or those fucking Millennium Items they have to be immune to my priestess spells! First, I knew Zera was powerful, but I didn't know that she had Sacred Energy and I've severely underestimated her fucking half-siblings' power! The punishments that I've gotten from underestimating those dogs were the Shikon Jewel stolen and…" Kagome stomps the ground in cold angered and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "…my pride shattered! I don't understand! I've been planning that rotten dog's demise, even with the power of Light, and spells for a year and that dog manage to break them down easily! It shouldn't have taken that mutt or his fucking sisters to be that powerful and strong in just a few months! Also, we didn't know about those other half-dogs, Holly and Megumi, as Inuyasha's sisters they're just as strong too!"

Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "I bet you anything that that rotten dog hid them from you while they were just building their strengths! Now, they made Ranma believe that I called Shampoo here while using Ranma's voice and I'm with that rotten pervert, Ryoga, to mess with him that I knew his curse from the very beginning!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "And judging on how Ranma was acting, we can guess that mutt must have turned on his friends for power."

Max says, with a cold smile, "Maybe we can get Hikari and Kira into the Light, since they rival those rotten dogs."

Just then, Sartorius's voice calls out, "That will be the right choice in the matter, Mister Tate!" Everyone turns and bows as Sartorius walks towards them and Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "If we bring Hikari and Kira Urameshi into the Light, then we may have a better chance of defeating Inuyasha and his sisters, along with the Orichalcos. However, it's not going to be easy, you remember the Evolutionary Enchantment that Inuyasha and his sister possess and the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai that they posses, if you'd add that one up, Hikari and Kira will have a rough fight in their hands, since Inuyasha and his sisters can come back from a mortal wound, even stronger. Unfortunately, I feel that Inuyasha and his sisters, along with the Orichalcos, will come back for another attack towards us and I feel that like, Miss Yukimura, Inuyasha and his sisters were just as wronged."

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed snort, "I'm pretty sure what you'll find, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius tells Kagome, "Don't be so sure, Miss Higurashi. The images from the Light could be tainted with the Orichalcos or another evil force. Plus, I've found another shocking revelation about Naruto Uzumaki and it seems that he's another 'Chosen Duelist'."

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten gasp in shock and Sakura says, stunned, "Naruto is a 'Chosen Duelist' like Sasuke!"

Tenten says, in a cold annoyed snort, "I bet that rotten Dartz must have known about that and went to him first!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Plus, I think I may have something that's connected to the Orichalcos and Leaf Village as well."

Sakura yells out, shocked, "The Orichalcos connecting to our village!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Miss Haruno, and if I can figure out the 'taint' within the Light, I can find out the connection."

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius could be right, I mean it's could be the only the reason why he had the village attacked."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "In the future, I feel that the Orichalcos will come to Duel Academy for its evil plot."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "And once the Orichalcos comes around, you mustn't confront them, especially Inuyasha and his sister and that would include Ranma Saotome, his mother, and Dartz for the time being." Sartorius tells Akane, with a serious tone, "I know that it must be hard to see your 'former' fiancé like this, but it seems that this the right course of action, Miss Tendo."

Akane says, solemnly, "I understand sir."

Kari asks Sartorius, curiously, "Master Sartorius, if Davis and TK knew that my brother and Agumon were under the control of an evil force, how come they didn't tell me!"

Yusuke tells Kari, in a cold annoyed snort, "How can you even ask that, Kari? Most likely, Pacifier Breath must have threatened them not to say anything to you, plus, he's using Jaden for his dirty work!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "That could be the reason why. However, all of us came back from the attack of the Orichalcos, we'll need our rest if we're going to make the whole world to see the Light."

The SOL members say in unison, "Yes sir."

(**Some distance from Duel Academy; Sometime later**)

On a small boat, heading towards Academy Island, we find Alister and Raphael rowing their way to Duel Academy.

Alister says, with a sigh, "I can't believe that they got Valon and got Allie under their control."

Raphael says, with a plain tone, "Believe it, Alister. I should have known that when Dartz got back in the picture. He would come after us, but I can't believe that he did what he did."

Alister says, with a sneer, "I should have known that rotten rat took my brother for a reason and no, he's taken another one of my family members."

Raphael says, with a plain tone, "I know. When I got back, I learned that my family was not in good shape neither after I had been stranded."

Alister says, with a serious tone, "Do you think that Yugi and his friends can help us?"

Raphael says, with a nod, "They can and I know that they will. A new generation of 'Chosen Duelists' are there and we need to get to them." Just then they see another small boat and two people rowing on it.

The first was a male around Ranma's age with blue eyes, black hair with a yellow and orange designed bandana around his forehead, wearing beige sleeveless shirt as well as dark green martial art pants and black shoes. The male was wearing a backpack on his back with a red umbrella on top.

The second was another male at the same age with green eyes, long black hair to the back, wearing a white long sleeved tunic with four cubes in a design with a blue cube surrounded by four beige other cubes on each point of the blue cube on the chest area as well as blue Chinese pants and black shoes. On top of the male head was a pair of coca cola glasses.

The young man with the headband says, with a plain tone, "So, this must be Duel Academy?"

The young man with the coca cola glasses says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ryoga! Now, it's time for Ranma Saotome to pay for taking away my Shampoo! I refuse to allow him to do that!"

The first young man, Ryoga, says, in a serious tone, "Of course, Mousse, I'm here to make Ranma pay for hurting Akane by picking Shampoo! She must be broken hearted about this!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "He will pay!"

(**At the Slifer Red Dorm; Sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, except for Zera, Hikari, Kira, Ayame, and the rest of the Leaf Village ninja, who were escorting Yugi and his group, to the Chancellor's office, in front of the Slifer Red Dorm, which was all sparkling clean.

Jaden says, perplexed, "What happened to our dorm and what's that smell?"

Syrus says, plainly, "I think it's Pepperell."

Genki says, amazed, "The dorm! It's clean!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Well, what do you know? Someone cleaned the place up."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Well, I think that it's quite an improvement, considering how it looked earlier!"

Ryoko says, with a smile of her, "No joke! I just hope that there are no more cockroaches anymore!"

Jaden says, plainly, "So this is what clean looks like, huh?" Soon after, many of our heroes and heroines pulled an anime fall of this and Keiko asks him, "You haven't had a clue on what clean looks like?"

Jaden says, plainly, "You know, I don't think I like it."

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I miss the dirt!"

Hassleberry says, solemnly, "And the stench!"

Danielle says, in a droll tone, "You are kidding me!"

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "You'll get use it!"

Just then, a young girl's voice calls out, "Welcome home, everybody!" Everyone looks up to see a young girl around the age of 13 and 14 with long black hair, blue eyes, purple ribbons on her scalp and wearing a black dress and matching shoes. The girl held an innocence of a child.

Jaden says, perplexed, "And you are…?"

Syrus says, with a blush, "…Cute!"

Hassleberry says, with his blush, "Howdy ma'am!"

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Mia says, in a serious tone, "I've never seen anything this pathetic in my life!"

Takara says, with a nod, "You got that right!"

The girl says, with a kind smile, "You're all so sweet! I'm Alice!"

Hassleberry pushes Jaden away and he says, with a major blush, "Pleasure to meet ya! I'm Sergeant Hassleberry, reporting for duty! These guys are my subordinates!"

Koga says, annoyed, "What's that!"

Cologne says, seriously, "Pardon!"

Keisuke says, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Syrus says, seriously, "Yeah, in your dreams!"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "Isn't that cute! He's in love!"

Takara says, annoyed, "Oh brother!"

Alice says, with a smile, "How cool! I've never met a real sergeant before!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Except he's not a real sergeant! However, there's something strange about that girl."_ On the meanwhile, Cologne, Mina, Kino, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and those with sixth senses could notice something odd about Alice

Even though Rika knows the girl is young, and she doesn't know much about these strong feelings she has for Hassleberry, she feels a strong stab of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Her hands fist tightly at her side and her green eyes seem to almost literally glow with emerald green flames. Takara is worried for her friend and places a hand on Rika's shoulder, which the pixie haired girl shrugs off, glaring angrily at Alice. Rika yells out from her mind, angrily, _"Get away from him!" _Just then, a darker version of Rika's voice, a more primal presence, screams out from Rika's mind, _**"MINE!"**_inside her head while her eyes bore into Alice's small frame.

(**Within the Slifer Red cafeteria; Sometime later**)

Inside the Slifer Red cafeteria, we find our heroes and heroines sitting at the tables, while Alice served tea to them.

Tyson asks, perplexed, "So, is there a reason why you're serving us tea?"

Hassleberry says, in a snap, "Tea's great! Who doesn't like tea!"

Cologne says, "I have to admit that's really unusual."

Jaden asks Alice, curiously, "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Alice says, nervously, "I'm a student and…I just transferred."

Jesse says, amazed, "No kidding!"

Alice says, with a smile, "Yep! I figured that you'll be back today so why not make a good first impression."

Jaden says, amazed, "Well, it worked! So, welcome to Duel Academy, Alice!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean you transferred? The only way for you to get here is if you passed the dueling test."

Mia says, in a serious tone, "And I don't see a Duel Academy uniform on you."

Keiko tells Mia, in a plain tone, "Well, they allowed Chazz, before he was taken by Sartorius, to wear that uniform that he wore from North Academy since last year."

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "Quit asking stupid questions!" Hassleberry says, with a dreamy tone, "The most important thing is that she's here and lonely days are over!" Everyone sweatdropped at this and Keisuke says, plainly, "Talk about pathetic!"

Rika growls, and her hand crushes the teacup she'd been holding, spilling tea all over herself. Cursing in the four languages she was fluent in, Rika stood to get a towel, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving from her friends, American and Japanese alike. She ignores Alice completely, nearly shoving the girl down in her angry haste to leave the room.

Takara watches with worry and Melissa, the ever calm and pure one, stares after her before turning her grey eyes to Alice. Nyoko and Erin refuse to accept the tea, and simply watch the scene. Takara unable to control herself, blurts out, "She's upset."

Just then, before anyone else can comment, a familiar male voice calls out, "Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" Just then, everyone turns to see Ryoga charging towards Ranma, preparing to strike him down with his umbrella, but Ranma dodges it as the umbrella strikes the chair that he was sitting, breaking it in half.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "What in the Sam Hill is that!"

Syrus says, stunned, "That guy broke the chair in half with an umbrella!"

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Ryoga! What are you doing here!" Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold angered tone, _"You slime! You have some nerve coming here after what you did to me!"_

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "Ranma, prepare to fight, you fiend!" Ryoga makes another attempt to charge Ranma and to strike him again, but Ranma easily dodges every one of Ryoga's umbrella strikes. Ranma dashes outside and leaps up to dodge another umbrella strike.

Just then, Zera, Ayame, Hikari, Kira, Tsunade, and the rest of the Leaf Village ninja come and see this. Hikari yells out, shocked, "What the hell is going here!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "You're asking the wrong guy!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "That's Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma's martial arts rival! He and Ranma fights to best each other!" Just then, a crash was heard as they looked to see Mousse coming from behind Ranma to strike him with a hidden mace with chains from his sleeves, but Ranma dodges quickly and he gets into a defensive stance, yelling out, "Mousse too!"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "And who is he!"

Cologne says, with an annoyed sigh, "That's Mousse! He's a young fool who works in my ramen shop and is in love with my great-granddaughter!"

Ryoko yells out, seriously as the crashes come along, "Well, some better stop them or they'll tear down the dorm with their attacks!"

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "Ranma, how dare you hurt Akane! You'll pay for this!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "What the hell are you talking about!" Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"I don't know how, but I believe that this asshole knew that I broke that witch's leg!"_

Kira asks Cologne, curiously, "Hey, are we missing something here?"

Cologne says, with a sigh, "Well, Ryoga has a crush on Akane."

Ino exclaims, "A crush on Akane!"

In the fight, Mousse takes out two swords from his sleeves and he says, in a serious tone, "Saotome, it's time for you to die!" Ryoga and Mousse charges in and Ranma gets into the defensive stance, but just then Ryoga and Mousse stops for some reason, unable to move.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "What in the heck?" Ryoga and Mousse looks down to see that their shadows were stuck on something as they look back to see Shikamaru behind them, using his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** on them.

Shikamaru says, in a serious tone, "Look, I think it's time for you two to explain what's going on here?"

Mousse says, shocked, "You tell me! What did you do to us!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "Yeah, we can't move!"

Shikamaru says, with a sly smile, "You've been caught in my Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Mousse says, shocked, "Jutsu! You're one of those ninjas from the Leaf Village, aren't you!"

Kakashi jumps onto the roof and he says, plainly, "That's right! Now, explain what's going on here?"

Ryoga says, amazed, "Hey, you're Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja!"

Jaden yells out, seriously, "Yeah, why did you two try to attack my friend!"

Ranma says, in a snort, "Simple, Jay! They're nuts!"

Ryoga yells out, nastily, "Shut up, Saotome! You're a sick fiend!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone, "What are you talking about!"

Mousse says, in an angered tone, "Look at him! He's pretending to be dumb! It makes me so sick!"

Tiara, Genki, Davis, Karin, Jaden, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, and Kino jump onto the roof, walk towards them, and Hikari says, seriously, "Look, we're sick of these games! Either you tell me what's going on or we're going to have problems!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "Why don't you ask Saotome!"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "I still don't know what you're talking about!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Look it's fair to say that neither Ranma nor any of us know what you guys mean!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Now, you're going to tell us what's going on here?"

Ryoga says, amazed, "Hey, you're Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan, aren't you!"

Sasuke says, with his Sharingan blazing and in a deadly serious tone, "That's right! If you don't start talking on why you two were attacking my friend just now, then you'll see what an Uchiha really do!"

Ryoga and Mousse were unnerved by this and Mousse thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I've heard about the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan, not even I couldn't think to defeat one!"_ Mousse says, plainly, "Okay, you win! We'll clam down!"

Shikamaru releases them from his Shadow Possession Jutsu, allowing them to move, and soon later, they got off the roof and by ground with our other heroes and heroines walked in front of the dorm.

Kira says, in a serious tone, "Okay, now start talking!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously and pointing at Ranma, "Okay, this jerk hurt Akane by picking Shampoo!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "What! I did no such thing!"

Mousse takes out a cassette recorder and he says, "This says different, Saotome. This recording was sent to us with a letter that was signed by you."

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Why do I get the feeling that this sounds familiar!"_

When Mousse turns on the recorder, Ranma's voice comes out of it and says, in a seductive voice, "Dearest Shampoo, I'm sorry that I didn't explain to you earlier, but I am at a place called Duel Academy. You know how it is with me. Let me make it up to with a lovely stroll around my new school. I'll be waiting for you my Amazon." When Mousse stops the recording, there were many annoyed glares at Mousse and Ryoga.

Tsunade yells out, annoyed, "You boobs! We found out that tape was faked!"

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Faked!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, moron! As usual, you're too clueless to know that fact! Not too long ago, Cologne and Shampoo came to Duel Academy led by that letter and tape that I wanted to date Shampoo, but found out that it was a fake!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "You liar! We'd know if that was your voice or not!"

Zera says, in an annoyed tone, "I can't believe these humans in this era have evolved to complete morons! The only ones with more sense are Daisuke Motomiya, Keiko Yukimura, even though she's no longer human, and many of these Leaf Village ninja."

Ryoga looks around for Akane and he says, seriously, "Hey, I don't see Akane anywhere!"

Mousse says, looking for Shampoo, "And I don't see Shampoo anywhere!" Just then, there were silence in the area as the two looked at Ranma, angrily, and Ryoga yells out, angrily, "You snake! I should have known that Akane would be heartbroken by this and ran from here!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "What have you done to Shampoo!" Just then, the two had revealed six lumps courtesy of Cologne, Tsunade, Hikari, and Keiko.

Ryoga groans, feeling his head, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Tsunade says, in a deadly tone, "And it's going to keep hurting if you two don't shut up, since you two are obviously out of a loop here."

Cologne says, seriously, "Akane isn't here! She and Ukyo Kuonji have been brainwashed!"

Ryoga yells out, horrified, "Brainwashed!"

Mousse says, fearfully, "And Shampoo!"

Tyson says, in a plain tone, "If you're referring to that Amazon chick, then she's in the infirmary in a strange coma!"

Mousse yells out, shocked, "Shampoo in a coma! But how!"

Cologne eyes Ranma, who gave an evil sly smile, and she says, solemnly, "We have no idea how?"

Sango says, seriously, "Please let us explain!" Soon after, the group of heroes and heroines explained about Sartorius, the Society of Light, what has been happening on Duel Academy, including Akane and Ukyo's brainwashing, and as well as the latest event in Domino City. When they were done, Ryoga says, in an angered tone, "So this Sartorius creep brainwashed Akane!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "That's right!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "We have a good sneaking suspicion that Sartorius may have something to do with Ranma's voice recording, because the same thing happened with us when that freak framed our friends, Keiko, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo."

Ranma says, looking at Cologne, "Or we'll just have to ask the old ghoul, since she's another suspect too!"

Cologne yells out, seriously, "What! I did nothing of the sort!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Yeah right, old lady! You're none to pull nasty tricks to get me to marry Shampoo in the past!"

Ryoga says, with a nod, "I hate to admit it, but Ranma may have a point."

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a dark cold snort, _"You would, asshole!"_

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I'll admit that I may have done tricks, but I'm innocent!"

Ranma yells out, nastily, "Liar!" Just then, Hikari and Jaden separate them and Jaden tells Ranma, "Look, Ranma, I know that this may be crazy to believe, but I believe that Cologne isn't the only who tricked Akane into hurting you."

Ryoga says, perplexed, "What? Akane hurt Ranma! Yeah right!"

Sora tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "It's true! We believe that Ranma is innocent and Sartorius must have made that phony tape. Sartorius must have known that Akane would allow her emotions to get the better of her."

Just then, a female voice calls out, sounding almost similar to Ranma's female version of his voice, "That's not surprising!" Everyone turns to see a female figure walking towards them.

This female is around Ranma's age, looks like Ranma's girl form, except she has black hair instead of red and it was in a pigtail, she was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, which showed her own sexy and seductive female figure.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Hotaru!"

Jaden says, shocked, "Hotaru Saotome, is that you!"

The female, Hotaru, says, with a sly smile, "Hey Jay, long time no see!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Hey Hotaru, what are you doing here!"

Hotaru walks towards Ryoga and she yells at him, annoyed, "What does it look like, moron! As usual, you seem to try and do anything to pick a fight with my little brother when matters come to that violent idiot, Akane Tendo!"

Syrus yells out, shocked, "She's Ranma's sister!"

Ranma says, plainly, "Yep! Guys, meet Hotaru Saotome! She's my twin sister!"

Hotaru says, with a sly tone, "Older by three seconds and I never let him forget it!"

Ranma says, drolly, "So true!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "Hey, Hotaru, when did you transfer to Duel Academy?"

Hotaru replies, "Since today!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "What a coincidence! We've got another transfer student, who came in just today!"

Hikari says, perplexed, "Another new student! Really!"

Davis says, with a sly smile, "Her name is Alice and she's real sweet! I mean she has Hassleberry eating at the plum of her hand!" Rika, who has returned by now, glares angrily at Davis before turning her dark gaze to the sea.

Hotaru asks Ranma, curiously, "So, Ranma, is it true! That idiot tomboy got herself brainwashed?"

Ryoga yells at Hotaru, annoyed, "Hey watch it, Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, in a sneer, "Or what! Keep in mind that I'm in the same league as my brother when it comes to Martial Arts!"

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This girl awfully reminds me of that mutt's sisters, Zera and Melody."_

Hikari tells Hotaru, with a smile, "Well, anyway, welcome to Duel Academy, Hotaru!"

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Hikari says, nervously, "I know that you may have heard of my brother, but I'm Hikari Urameshi."

Hotaru, Ryoga, and Mousse gasp in shock and Mousse yells out, shocked, "Urameshi? As in, you're related to Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Another one knowing of my brother's rep strikes again!"_

Ranma tells everyone, "The reason why we didn't bring Hotaru along was that she came down with a nasty cold on the day of the Entrance Exams."

Keiko tells Hotaru, seriously, "Hotaru, it's best not to stay in the Obelisk Blue dorms for a while."

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "You're talking about those Society Goons that tried to get me, earlier! Well, you don't have to worry, because I'm not joining their damned cult!"

Syrus says, with a smile, "That's good!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, while looking at Ryoga and Mousse, _"I'll get Mousse first, then I'd get Ryoga! But then, again! I'd save Ryoga for later!"_

Mousse yells out, seriously, "I have to see my darling Shampoo!"

Cologne yells out, seriously, "Wait!" Without a word, Mousse runs towards the direction to the school.

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Some of us will follow him, in case the Society of Light catches him!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "I'll go to!" Ryoga leaps off as Cologne, Ranma, Hotaru, Sasuke, Keisuke, Hikari, Kira, Tiara, Jaden, Keiko, Davis, Mina, Kino, and Genki follows Ryoga as well.

(**In Duel Academy; A few moments later**)

In Duel Academy's hallways, we find Mousse running down the hallways and he gets to the closet. Mousse yells out, hugging a broom, "Oh my dear, Shampoo! I should have come earlier!"

Davis tells Mousse, perplexed, "Uh that's a broom you're hugging!"

Mousse places his glasses back on and he realizes that he was holding a broom. Mousse runs out of the closet and turns the direction of the infirmary. Once he finds it, he walks into the room to see Shampoo still soulless and he gasps in horror as he runs towards her as the others that went with him followed.

Mousse places Shampoo's body into his arms and he says, horrified, "Oh my dear, Shampoo, how could this have happened!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "I bet that this Sartorius character must have done this to Shampoo."

Kira says, in a plain tone, "That could be a good guess!"

Just then, from Ranma's head, Hotaru's voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Hey bro! I know!"**_

Ranma looks at Hotaru, who held an Orichalcos stone as a necklace for only Ranma to look at. Ranma tells Hotaru, telepathically, _**"You're with us! The Orichalcos!"**_

Hotaru says, with evil sly smile and mentality, _**"That's right, bro! Master Dartz told me the truth even what that uncute tomboy has done! Don't worry, she'll pay, along with her fucking boyfriend!"**_

Ranma nods his head and he tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "It'll be for the best that we stay away from Akane, when she's a part of the Society of Light."

Ryoga says, seriously, "And why's that?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "What are you doing here, you pig!" Just then, a familiar female fist hits Ryoga hard in the face, throwing him away, as he hits the wall. Everyone turns to see a white-clad Akane Tendo, along with Ukyo Kuonji, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Sakura Haruno with cold angered and annoyed glares on their faces.

Ryoga recovers from the punch and he looks at Akane, asking, "Akane, what's going on?"

Akane yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You have some nerve coming here, you creep!"

Ryoga yelps out, shocked, "What!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Don't lie, asshole! We know about your little curse, 'P-chan'!"

Ryoga gasps in shock and calls out, shocked, "How did…?" Just then, Akane takes a bucket of cold water and splashes it on Ryoga turning him into his cursed form as the little black piglet.

Akane says, with a cold sneer, "So, I guess what we heard was true!"

Kagome says, in a cold snort, "You know that form suits him, quite well!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Mind explaining what's going on here?"

Ukyo replies, coldly, "What does it look like! Exposing this pervert for what he really is!"

Cologne then takes out a kettle of hot water, pours it on Ryoga, turning him back to his human form, only naked which made all the female members look away from him in embarrassment.

Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "I can't believe you, Ryoga! All this time! All this time!"

Ryoga puts his clothes back on and he yells at Ranma, annoyed, "Ranma, how could you! You promised not to tell her!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed snort, "I didn't!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Master Sartorius told me everything! You fell into the Jusenkyo Spring of Drowned Piglet! I took a bath and slept with you, you disgusting perv! I've always thought that you were the kindest, honest, and caring person, but now, you just nothing but a nasty pig! Now, I knew why Ranma was so jealous whenever I'm planning on taking a bath with you in your pig form without knowing it!"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "I wasn't jealous of anybody especially if it involves a very fucking stupid uncute tomboy like you!"

Akane winches at that insult, normally, she would hit him, but after what happened earlier, she felt that she didn't have the right to be angry with him. Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "We knew that you and Mousse came to Duel Academy from our Society members."

Akane then notices Hotaru in the room, she gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Hotaru!"

Kagome asks Akane, "You know her?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, she's Ranma's sister!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Ranma's sister!"

Hotaru thinks in her mind, in a dark cold plain tone, _"So, this must be the rotten miko that ripped Inuyasha's heart out when she left him to almost getting raped by the claypot wench and has the gull to call him traitor, when she's the only traitor! She's no better than that rotten bitch, Akane!"_

Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold sly tone, _"This is perfect! If we could get Hotaru into the Light, we can save Ranma from that Dartz asshole! However, we can't reveal that Ranma is under the control of the Orichalcos, because if we do than, Master Sartorius will be in danger since those rotten dogs are with the Orichalcos and could kill Master Sartorius! Once we have Ranma and Hotaru into the Light, then we'll make sure that rotten old ghoul and that pervert will get what's coming to them!"_ Akane then calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hotaru, come on! We have to get you out of here! You see, we need your power in the Society of Light!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Oh no! You're not dragging my sister into your Society of Light nonsense!"

Hotaru calls out, seriously, "That's right! I'd rather have that Shakespearean idiot, Takewaki Kuno, touch me than join that cult! Besides, I've heard what happened between you and my brother, Tendo, that you took a fake tape over his words!"

Akane winches at that and Hotaru calls out, pointing at Akane, "I've always had a bad feeling on this wench and I was right!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Akane was tricked! That old hag, Cologne, and her Amazon bimbo of a great-granddaughter must have as usual tricked her into hurting Ranma like that! If Akane had known that it was another one of rotten Amazons' little tricks, then she wouldn't have done what she did to Ranma! Now, thanks to that, Ranma is reluctant to join her into the Light and giving her nothing but mistrust!"

Cologne yells out, angrily, "I or Shampoo did nothing of the sort! We are totally innocent! I believe that Sartorius is the blame that!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, what happened in the past is proving you wrong, Cologne!"

Cologne groans and she tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "By now you should know that Akane has been brainwashed. If you don't believe my words, look into her eyes and tell me what you see."

Akane yells at Cologne, in a cold nasty tone, "Dry up, you old prune! I haven't been brainwashed! I'm not going to take the word someone responsible for tricking me and Ranma!"

Cologne yells out, angrily, "For the last time, I had nothing to do with that!"

Kagome says, in a cold sneer, "Yeah right, old lady! Akane told us about your many attempts to break her and Ranma up, just to get Ranma married to Shampoo against your will!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold nasty tone, _"Yeah and I seem to remember in most of those attempts, you'd leave me under those spells, just to get rid of me! You rotten bitch don't take me as a fool!"_

Ryoga thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"Akane would never act that nasty to people unless you make her mad! How could this have happen to her?"_

Mina says, in a dark sneer, "Hey geeks, I'd suggest leaving or I won't be responsible on what happens to you."

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "Oh yeah!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, don't! We don't stand a chance against them, especially the rotten wench that ripped your heart out! Also, seeing her asshole boyfriend lying in here is making me sick, right now, especially that rotten pervert, Ryoga!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "Yeah, you're right! I can't stand looking at that asshole either!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't over, Hibiki! You'll pay for this! You and that old crone!" Soon after, the white students left with Akane giving cold angered glares at Ryoga, who had winched from the 'cold harsh' words from Akane's mouth.

Hikari asks Ranma, in a curious tone, "Wait, Akane had no idea that 'P-chan' was Ryoga while you knew the entire time and you didn't tell her."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "I knew that without Ranma ever telling me! I mean a child could tell the different! I mean who else wears that dorky headband and when I saw that little pig wearing Ryoga's headband, I decided to test it by pouring hot water onto him, then boom, out came Ryoga."

Ranma says, plainly, "It's true! However, I wanted Hotaru to keep her mouth shut about this, since it was my fault that Ryoga was cursed so I promised him that I wouldn't tell a soul about his curse, because I pretty know how he feels."

Ryoga says, solemnly, "It's true! Ranma did make that promise and he even kept it! However, this Sartorius creep revealed it to Akane and made me look like a pervert!"

Hikari tells Ryoga, seriously, "Well, you had it coming though! You should have been out with it from the very beginning, even when she took a bath and slept with you!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Oh come on! It's not like I even looked at her!"

Keiko says, seriously, "But you were still there, so Akane has every right to be angry with you!"

Ryoga knew that he couldn't argue with that and Hotaru says, with a snort, "Well, it's her own fault for not noticing the obvious! I mean 'P-chan' and Ryoga never were seen in the same room together! She should have seen the obvious and detected that Ryoga must have went to the Jusenkyo Springs and fell into one of the springs. Also another clue was the time that Ryoga had that weird mark of a face on his gut, it should up in Ryoga's cursed form in the SAME FORM! If she gets mad at Ranma for not telling her earlier, it's going to be her fault for not noticing it herself!"

Hikari says, plainly, "Harsh aren't we?"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "Anyway, question is that, how are we going to win against the Society of Light!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "That's right! With their abilities to see our face-down cards, it's going to be tough to beat them!"

Mina says, in a plain tone, "We may know of a way to win against them, but we'd have to show you tomorrow morning."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Why's that?"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "We don't know if it's stable or not and we'd know that until tomorrow."

Tyson says, solemnly, "Alright fine!"

Ranma tells Hotaru, telepathically, _**"Hotaru, we have to get to Jordan Rhodes! It looks like he'd want his justice against the Society of Light!"**_

Hotaru says, with an evil mental sly tone, _**"Right!"**_

(**Sometime later; Within the forests of Academy Island**)

Inside the forest, we find Jordan Rhodes with scrapes and bruises on his body with an angered and enraged look on his face. The reason why he's like this was that he paid the Society of Light a visit without the others knowing to get Alexis back from there. He even tried begging and pleading but that didn't work, instead the male SOL member decided to rough him up and threw him out of the dorm, coldly and ruthlessly, and Alexis did nothing to stop them.

Jordan thinks in his mind, enraged, _"Damn that freak! It's his fault that Alexis is acting this way! I wish there was some way to get back on those jerks!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "This isn't your night, isn't it?" Jordan looked at the source and find Ranma and Hotaru Saotome walking towards them.

Jordan says, perplexed, "Ranma! Hotaru!"

Hotaru asks, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hey Jordy, are you okay? You looked like you've been beaten up!"

Jordan says, in a solemn tone, "It's those Society Freaks and that rotten jerk, Sartorius, he did something to Alexis, I just know it."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That is pretty bad, but what makes you think that Sartorius has anything to do with Alexis acting the way that she is."

Jordan asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Ranma?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "What I mean is that someone like your cousin, Alexis Rhodes, also known as Queen of Obelisk Blue and known to be pretty strong-willed, right."

Jordan says, in a plain tone, "I guess that you have a point there! She can be strong-willed!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold sly tone, "In a way that she couldn't been so easily brainwashed, right?"

Jordan says, in a surprised tone, "What do you mean!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Listen here, Jordan! What we mean is that your cousin is nothing but a person that would sell out her friends and family for power!"

Jordan yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Oh really, then how come that she abandoned you for power, when she just saw Sartorius's damned Light, huh? Maybe that Light made her reveal her true self, a cold hearted power hungry witch, just like Akane!"

Jordan says, shocked, "What!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "It's true! She hurt my brother the worst way! Ranma has unselfishly risked his life to save hers! In return, when a fake tape comes around, she believes the tape over Ranma! Now, what kind of lover is that?"

Ranma tells Jordan, in a dark cold serious tone, "Those kinds of people don't deserve to live if they can't tell the different of a loving kiss or rape and Akane is one of those people! Just as the same, Alexis is somewhat the same! You know how she was when Crowler got her to almost where that stupid red dress and yes, she says that she didn't want anything to do with it, but what if it was just an act or those things she and her brother did for you out of kindness! That was kindness, Jordan, that was pity! She pitied you because she believes that you're weak, when in reality you're not! Do you agree!" Soon after Ranma's eyes give a slight eerie green glow and Jordan's eyes do the same.

Just then, the image of Alexis in her SOL uniform and the 'acts' that she has done flow into Jordan's mind and Jordan yells out, angrily, "Damn her! I should have known that she would do that! I guess that Light just revealed her to want she truly is! A heartless bitch that would betray her own friends and family, if she would consider me as family! Alexis thinks I'm weak! I'll show that rotten whore who's weak!"

Hotaru asks Jordan, "You want some payback?"

Jordan says, with a snarl, "Yes! I would love nothing to pay back that piece of trash that I called cousin!"

Just then, Ranma creates a portal of darkness and he says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Enter this little portal and I will led you to the person that will give you the power that you need. Plus, he also shares your ideals about people like your so-called cousin. Well, that is unless you want that witch to get away with what they did to you?"

Jordan yells out, strongly, "No way!" Immediately, Jordan runs over and jumps into the portal with Hotaru following. When the two of them are through the portal, Ranma thinks in his mind, as he looks towards the direction towards the 'White Dorm', _"Soon enough, bitch, you will get what is coming to you! And your whole family and their friends and loved ones will suffer with you, Akane!"_ Soon after, Ranma goes over, jumps into the dark portal, and it vanishes behind him.

(**Within the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Inside Dartz's headquarters, we find the dark portal open and Jordan Rhodes, along with Ranma and Hotaru Saotome, steps out of the portal. Just then, the Orichalcos warriors, with Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Megumi, in their human forms, look to see them and Nodoka calls out, "Hotaru!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Hey mom!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Hey guys, I'd like to introduce someone who shares the same way we believe in humanity." Just then, Jordan Rhodes steps up a little nervously and once he looked at the Orichalcos warriors, he yells out, shocked, "It's you guys!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Easy Jordan, they're not evil! They just misunderstood by those who have wronged and betrayed him!"

Dartz steps in and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Hello Jordan Rhodes, I am Dartz, leader of Paradius. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Jordan says, nervously, "Likewise, I'm sure." Just then Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly transform into their half-demon forms and Jordan yelps out in shock. Jordan calls out, stunned, "What the name of? Where did you get those dog ears and eyes?"

Nodoka tells Jordan, in a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, sweetie. Their names are Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly. They aren't like regular _humans_. They are siblings and are also half dog-demons or hanyous."

Jordan asks, nervously, "Half-demons?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, kid. We won't bite."

Light says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Inuyasha is right. He and his sisters are harmless." Light says, with a dark cold sneer, "Unless you are a certain backstabbing miko that hurt Inuyasha like that rotten cousin of yours did."

Nodoka says, with a dark cold sneer, "Yes. Disgraceful. She should be executed for what she has done along with those rotten little bitches, Akane Tendo, Kagome Higurashi, and Sora Takenouchi."

Agumon yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah people like them don't deserve to live!"

Jordan says, with a nod, "I agree!" Jordan tells Ranma, seriously, "Hey Ranma, just to let you know that I believed you that you had nothing to do with that Shampoo girl coming to Academy Island, when she first appeared. I can't believe that Akane would even think that you would betray her like that, but then again, I don't expect much for someone like her!"

Ranma says, with a nod, "Thank you for that, Jordan! I'm glad another one believes me for that unlike those rotten traitors, even my so-called childhood friends! If they had, then they'd fight for me instead of against me! Plus, we had a run in with those rotten assholes, Ryoga Hibiki and Mousse!"

Nodoka says, with a dark cold snort, "Oh those two!"

Holly says, with a dark cold sneer, "Let me guess: Hibiki probably knows that you broke his whore's leg and now, he wants revenge."

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "I wouldn't put it push him, Holly! The guy is both stupid and predictable!"

Dartz goes over to Jordan and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Jordan, I know how you must feel! You felt betrayed by the one person that you trusted! You are a kind-hearted boy who is troubled that your own parents and brother were killed in a car accident. I wish to help you in your time of need." Just then Dartz holds out an Orichalcos stone and he says, as it glows eerie green, "This is an Orichalcos stone. Take it and the power that you seek will be yours."

Jordan hesitates at first, but those horrible images come back into his mind and he grabs the Orichalcos stone. Jordan cries out as the evil energies of the Orichalcos course through his body. After a few minutes, the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Jordan's forehead and his eyes glow eerie red for a second.

Dartz tells Jordan, with an evil smile, "You are reborn, Jordan Rhodes!"

When the red glow from his eyes and the mark of the Orichalcos fades from his forehead, Jordan tells Dartz, with a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, Master Dartz. You showed me the truth about my so-called friends and that heartless cousin of mine. However, I wouldn't dare to call her cousin after what she did to me!"

Dartz tells Jordan, with an evil smile, "It is no problem, my boy. We need to discuss our plans. We will need you helping Ranma and Hotaru to keep an eye on some people that also deserve justice for what they did. But don't worry, my boy, those that have used and harmed you will pay."

Jordan says, with an evil sly smile, "I can't wait! So what's the plan, sir?"

Dartz tells Jordan, with an evil smile, "Jordan, my child, I do have an important mission for you. I need for you to act as a spy against your former allies and the Society of Light. Duel Academy will be important for the revival of the Great Leviathan and we will need knowledge of what's going on."

Jordan says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master. After helping me so much, I'll do anything even have to be with those backstabbers."

Naruto says, with an evil smile, "Don't worry, Jordan. You won't have to be with them for long."

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "However, I will need to make you immune to that wench's priestess spells. But don't worry, it will be easy."

Inuyasha asks, with a dark cold curious tone, "But won't those rats sense the power of the Orichalcos within him."

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "We had taken care of that problem."

Dartz creates a silver bracelet and he says, "Thanks to Melody, Megumi, and Holly's help, I've managed to develop this bracelet that will cover the power of the Orichalcos coursing through you, Jordan. It will allow you to go undetected by all those with spiritual senses of all types." Jordan pulls up his right pants leg and Dartz attaches the bracelet to his leg causing a slight eerie green to come over his form. When Jordan rolls his pants leg down, Dartz tells him, with an evil smile, "It is done."

Jordan says, with a bow, "Thank you, Master Dartz. I will make you proud."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I know that you will. Before we take our leave of you and you can go on your mission. I know that Koenma has told you about the 'Chosen Duelists' and we must inform you about the 'Signers'."

Jordan asks Dartz, curiously, "Those backstabbers told me about the 'Chosen Duelists', a group of duelists with the unique power to change 'Destiny' and 'Fate', and that Ranma one of them. But what about these 'Signers'?"

Dartz tells Jordan, with an evil sly smile, "A very special group, my friend. Five powerful duelists, making them another set of 'Chosen Duelists', but a different kind and have a great power. They will be vital to the revival of the 'Great Beast'."

Jordan says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Tell me more, sir."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Very well! Do you remember the monster, Black Rose Dragon that Keiko Yukimura played?"

Jordan says, with a nod, "Yes! I remember!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Well, I can tell you that Miss Yukimura is a 'Signer' as well since the Black Rose Dragon is one of the 'Signer' dragons."

Jordan yells out, shocked, "No way! Keiko's a 'Signer'!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "That's right, my boy, and I want you to keep an eye on her." Dartz then tells Ranma, in an evil sly tone, "Mister Saotome, I believe that this Mousse and Ryoga Hibiki may cause a hindrance to our plans to revive the Great Leviathan."

Ranma says, with a bow, "I understand, sir. I'll deal with them soon enough." Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "And I know how to deal with it, sir."

Megumi steps up and she asks, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, I'd like to help Ranma with his plan."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "As you wish, my dear. Also, I'd advise bringing Inuyasha, Holly, Melody, Lady Izayoi, Mister Uzumaki, Mister Kamiya and Agumon in this plan."

Tai, Agumon, Naruto, Lady Izayoi, Melody, and Holly step up and Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "It'll be a pleasure, sir!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! Let's get to work everyone!"

(**Back in the Duel Academy hallways; Sometime later**)

Within Duel Academy hallways, we find a depressed Mousse walking after hearing about Shampoo's 'coma', he wanted to stay with her, but Ms. Fontaine wanted him to leave and Mousse had to leave, while saying that he'll return the next day.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hiya Mousse!" Mousse turned to see what seems to be Shampoo running towards.

Mousse says, surprised, "Shampoo, you're awake!"

Shampoo says, with an excited tone, "Shampoo knows that! Shampoo got up from bed!"

Mousse asks Shampoo, "Who placed you into the coma?"

Shampoo says, plainly, "Shampoo doesn't know! All Shampoo remembers is dueling this person and this person got out card called the Seal of Orichalcos."

Mousse says, horrified, "The Seal of Orichalcos! Do you know how this person looks like!"

Shampoo says, with a nod, "Shampoo knows and she show you, come!" Without a word, Shampoo drags Mousse away with her down the hallway and unknowingly being watched by white-clads Akane Tendo, Kagome Higurashi, Alexis Rhodes, and Ukyo Kuonji.

Alexis says, in a perplexed tone, "That was that Shampoo girl! I thought that Ranma sealed her soul within the Orichalcos."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Alexis, but I have a bad feeling about this. We better check the infirmary to see if that was really Shampoo."

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Alexis and I will follow them to see about this!"

Kagome says, with a nod, "Good idea, Ukyo!" Soon after, Ukyo and Alexis ran off to the direction where Mousse and Shampoo walked off, while Akane and Kagome walked to the direction of the school infirmary.

When the two white clad girls got to the infirmary, they gasp in shock to see Shampoo lying on the bed while soulless. Akane walks towards Shampoo's body to check it and she yells out, shocked, "Oh crap! The girl that Mousse was with isn't Shampoo!"

Kagome yells out, in a horrified tone, "Oh man! If that's the case, then Mousse is walking into a trap!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "And I'm getting the feeling that the Orichalcos is involved! The one henging Shampoo must be Sakura and Hinata's friend, Naruto Uzumaki, one of those dogs, or their mother!"

Kagome yells out, worriedly, "And Alexis and Ukyo are following them! They could be running into a trap as well! If it's one of those dogs, then he or she will notice Alexis's and Ukyo's scents and plan to attack them to take their souls! Come on!" Soon after, Akane and Kagome run off to find Alexis and Ukyo.

(**Sometime later; Deep within the forests of Academy Island**)

On the meanwhile, 'Shampoo' leads Mousse deeper into one of the wooded area of Duel Academy and they walk into a large clearing.

Mousse asks 'Shampoo', while 'Shampoo' own back was turned to Mousse, "Hey, Shampoo, where are we? I don't see anyone here."

'Shampoo' replies, with a dark cold sly grin forming on her lips, "Actually, Mousse, they're right…HERE!" 'Shampoo' pushes Mousse on his behind and Mousse asks, perplexed, "What's going here, Shampoo!"

Just then, 'Shampoo' is covered in some smoke, and transforms back into our Orichalcos controlled former knucklehead ninja of the Leaf Village with an evil sly grin on his lips.

Mousse jumps onto his feet and he yells out, seriously, "Who the hell are you!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Simple, pal! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Nice work, Naruto!" Just then, Mousse turns to the trees to see two shadowed figures standing on the branch and they jumped from the branch to reveal Ranma and Hotaru Saotome with evil sly smiles on their lips.

Mousse yells out, surprised, "Ranma! Hotaru! What's going on here?"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Isn't it obvious, dork!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "I knew that if Naruto henged as Shampoo, you'd come willingly! You are so pathetic!"

Mousse says, perplexed, "What are saying, Saotome!" Ranma takes out the Seal of Orichalcos card that held Shampoo's soul and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Who do you think made Shampoo into the condition she is!"

Mousse gasps in shock and horror and he says, shocked, "It was you!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Bingo dweeb and now it's your turn!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I don't think so, Ranma!" Just then, a few white spatulas come and hit the ground like kunai knives. Everyone turns to see Ukyo and Alexis looking at them with cold serious stares.

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sneer, "Oh look who's here!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "You're not taking anyone's soul! In fact, all four of you are coming into the Light!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah, you and what army, whore!"

Just then, a familiar female calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You asked for it, Naruto!" Just then, the ground begins cracks towards Naruto, Mousse, Ranma, and Hotaru, but they jumps away from the crack. Just then, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten came from shadows.

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "Oh look who's hear!"

Hinata calls out, in a pleading tone, "Naruto-kun, please don't make this harder than it already has to be!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Too bad, whore! Because it's going to get tougher if you guys don't leave!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "I'm sorry that you feel that way!" Just then, everyone turns to see Akane and Kagome walking from the shadows with Yusuke Urameshi on top of MachGaogamon's right hand.

Mousse yells out, shocked, "What's going on here!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "You rotten bugs are starting to annoy me!"

Ukyo calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma! Hotaru! Please! We don't want to hurt you guys! Just come with us to the Light!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold sneer while holding her Orichalcos stone, "No way! Now, why would I want be with you freaks when I have greater power with me!"

Akane gasps in shock and she says, horrified, "Oh no! That's that weird Orichalcos stone! Hotaru, please don't tell me that you've sold your soul to that demon, Dartz!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Demon! Ha! Master Dartz is no demon! He showed me the truth, tomboy! He also showed me that you and that asshole, Ryoga, tried to mess with Ranma's head into thinking that you had no idea about Ryoga's curse!"

Mousse says, shocked, "What in the!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not true!"

Hotaru calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "As if, whore! Master Dartz told me everything! I always knew that you were a bad choice to be my brother's fiancée, but at the same time better than those others Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno! However, you're much worse!"

Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not true!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Ha! Coming from the rotten backstabbing miko that betrayed Inuyasha!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I did no such thing! He betrayed me! Not the other way around!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty sneer, "Oh man! Melody told me that you were nothing but priestess scum, but I didn't think that anyone can be so disgusting as you! You're actually worse than Akane, Higurashi!"

Yusuke roars out, in a cold serious tone, "That's a lie!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "I wouldn't be talking, Urameshi! You've betrayed someone as well! Does the name Keiko Yukimura ring any bells!"

Yusuke roars out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah right! I didn't betray her! She betrayed me, along with her fucking boyfriend and soon, she'll be out of my life forever!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You're just as disgusting as your priestess whore trash of a cousin!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! Dartz and that rotten jerk are making me and Yusuke seem like criminals!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's because you are!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "And besides, you didn't think that we'd come alone, right!" Naruto snaps his fingers and out from the trees comes out, Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, Kasa, Izayoi, WarGreymon with Tai on his back, and BioThunderbirdmon comes out from the trees.

Mousse says, shocked, "Who are these people!"

Ukyo says, in a cold snarl, "Oh no! Not them again!"

Tai calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey back off, dorks! This prey is ours!"

Taigoku yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And if you value your souls, then you better leave or else!"

Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! You guys are stealing anymore souls, dog! Now, give us back the jewel!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "You're too late, wench! The Shikon Jewel has already been absorbed by the Great Leviathan!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and terror and Akira says, with an evil smile, "That's right! Too bad!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "You'll pay!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sneer, "It seems that someone forgot what happened the last time he fought us and do you remember the result?"

BioThunderbirdmon says, with an evil sly tone, "Maybe, they need a reminder on what we can do!"

"**Thunder Storm**!"

"**Orichalcos Demon Crusher Bomb**!"

"**Orichalcos Bang Smasher**!"

"**Orichalcos Firestorm Flare**!"

BioThunderbirdmon unleashes a storm of thunder and lightning, Sestuna launches a huge eerie green planet sized blast, Akira fries a powerful eerie green blast from her right index finger, and Kasa fires a barrage of streams of fire that combines together to a huge powerful blast that heads towards the SOL members, throwing them away while causing them to cries out in pain, giving them burnt marks on their bodies, and knocking them senseless.

Mousse yells out, shocked, "Akane Tendo!" Mousse looks at Ranma and he says, seriously, "Ranma, are you going to allow this to happen to her!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "Who cares! After all, she had it coming when she decided to mess with me to get out of the engagement with me with that asshole, Ryoga!"

Just then, a familiar elder female voice calls out, "Ranma, please stop this!" Just then, Cologne and Ryoga comes into the scene. Ryoga yells out, horrified, "Akane!" As Akane got onto her knees, Ryoga goes over to her and he asks, "Are you okay!"

Akane gives Ryoga a cold annoyed glare and she yells out, slapping him away from her, "Get away from me, pig!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "Oh look who's here! The hag and the backstabbing jerk!"

Ryoga gets up from the floor and he asks, perplexed, "Backstabbing jerk! Ranma, what are you talking about!"

Ranma yells out, pointing at Ryoga and in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't play dumb, pig boy! I know all about your and Akane's little plot! Akane knew about your little curse when was wasting my time protecting your little curse from her and enjoyed all those times that I've felt Akane's fists for no damn reason why! Well, no more! This time you two will pay for making me look like a fool!"

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "What? That's not true, Ranma! Who told you this garbage!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Like Akane, Ranma is under another evil force just as worse as Sartorius…the Orichalcos."

Ryoga says, perplexed, "Orichalcos?"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "Give Shampoo back!"

Ranma says, taking out the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Shampoo's face, "You want her back? Then, you'll have to duel me for it! If you win, then I'll release her, but if you fail then your soul is mine!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "It's a duel! Fine then! I'll accept!" Mousse gets out a KC2 Duel Disk from his right sleeve as Ranma gets out a Chaos Duel Disk as well. Akane groans as she sees this and she calls out, "Mousse no! Ranma isn't himself! If you lose, then you'll lose your soul!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "I don't care, Akane Tendo! For my darling, Shampoo, I'll do anything for her!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "As if! When I take your soul, then we'll one step closer of getting rid of all the evils of humanity!"

Mousse says, perplexed, "What! Humanity!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! Humans plagued this planet with their damned darkness for far too long and it's time for the Orichalcos to clear it out!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Ranma, who told you this garbage! You're human like us!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious sneer, "Don't put me in the same league as you asshole! You and Tendo are a part of those examples for what the two of you did to me in the past! Well, no more! It's payback time! Soon I'm coming for your soul, Hibiki!"

Ryoga gasps in shock and Cologne says, in a serious tone, "As long as Ranma is under the control of the Orichalcos, then there's no reasoning with him."

Ranma and Mousse activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Ranma and Mousse say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ranma: 8000

Mousse: 8000

Ranma draws his card and he calls out, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll start!" Ranma places one card on the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Mousse says, drawing his card, "My move, Saotome!" Mousse places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, seriously, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) comes to the field in defense mode. Mousse calls out, seriously, "Now, my magician, attack his dragon!" Skilled Dark Magician fires a blast from his rod that destroys Ranma's dragon and since it was in defense mode, Ranma doesn't lose any life points.

Just then, a card from Ranma's deck comes out and appears in his hand. Ranma says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "I activate my dragon's ability! Whenever he goes by a battle, a dragon-type monster is special summoned to the field from my deck and I choose my Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranma then presses a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "And I activate my trap, Soul Rope!" Ranma's face-down card was Soul Rope and Ranma says, his body glows red, "At the cost of one thousand life points, I can summon a level four monster from my deck!" Ranma takes out his deck, searches through it, places one card onto the duel disk, and he calls out, "And I choose my Luster Dragon!" Ranma's life points were dropped by 1000 points and Luster Dragon (1900/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Mousse sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 7000

Mousse: 8000

Ranma draws his card and he says, "It's my turn! Now, the special ability of my Armed Dragon activates, so I sacrifice it to summon Armed Dragon level five!" Armed Dragon glows yellow and grows to be Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode. Ranma looks at the card he drew and he says, in a dark cold sneer, "And to think, I was once pathetic enough to think of you and Ryoga friends, but now I know the truth! Now, it's payback time!" Ranma's Duel Disk Field Spell slot opens up and he says, displaying the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card, "Now, say hello to my new friend…The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Akane calls out, horrified, "Ranma no!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold serious tone as he places the card into the slot, "Too late! This power has done for me more than you losers ever did!" Ranma's Field Spell slot closes and Ranma's Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow, Cologne, Ryoga, and Akane cover their eyes a bright green light engulfs the field as and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds the two of them while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead with his eyes glowing evil red color as his body gains a dark aura.

Ryoga asks, horrified, "What's that weird card that Ranma played! And what's that weird stamp on his forehead!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "That's the Seal of Orichalcos! It can't be destroyed by any effects that would destroy spells and traps, Ranma's monsters gain five hundred more attack points and he can play up to ten monsters or ten spell and trap cards at a time! Also, when the duel is over, the loser's soul is taken!"

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "What! The loser's soul is taken!"

Ranma says, in an evil sly tone, "Well, it seems the old ghoul has remembered this card! It was the same magic that locked his precious great-granddaughter away forever!"

Akane calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Wake up, Ranma! That card is nothing but bad news! Master Sartorius told me this! The Seal of Orichalcos has ruined the lives of others! It's messing with your head, big time! Just throw that card away!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Too late! Mousse's soul is seal!" Ranma then yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my monsters, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead, its eyes glow red, as it roars in power and its stats rise from 2400/1700 to 2900/1700 and Luster Dragon gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and its eyes glow red as well as its stats rise from 1900/1600 to 2400/1600!

Mousse calls out, strongly, "Not so fast, Saotome! I play my magicians ability! Whenever a spell card is played, my magician gains a counter!" One of the Skilled Dark Magician's spell orbs glow bright green.

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You think I care! Please, Luster Dragon, attack his pathetic magician!" Luster Dragon fires a fire beam at Skilled Dark Magician.

Mousse calls out, seriously, "Activate trap card! Negate Attack!" Mousse's face-down card was Negate Attack as a shield appears protecting Mousse's magician and Mousse says, in a serious tone, "Now, your attack is cancelled out! Nice try, Ranma!"

Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark cold snort, "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Mousse draws his card, sends one card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to pick up two more cards!" Mousse draws his two cards and he calls out, "And since another spell card is played, my magician gains a counter!" Skilled Dark Magician's second spell orb glows as Mousse presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I play my face-down card, Pitch Black Stone!" Mousse's face-down card was Pitch Black Stone and Mousse says, with a sly smile, "Now, my magician gains another spell counter!" Now, the last of Skilled Dark Magician's spell counter lights up and Mousse yells out, "Now, I play my magician's ability! Since he has three spell counters, I can sacrifice him to summon a certain monster from my deck!" Skilled Dark Magician vanishes from the field, a card comes out Mousse's deck, Mousse puts it on his duel disk, and calls out, "My Dark Magician!" Soon after, Dark Magician (2500/2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That move was pointless! My Armed Dragon has more attack points!"

Mousse sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, with a smile, "That's why I play my Magic Formula Equip Spell card! This card can only be equipped to Dark Magician Girl or Dark Magician and it gives him an extra seven hundred attack points!" A book appears in front of Dark Magician Girl and her stats rise from 2500/2100 to 3200/1700! Mousse calls out, seriously, "Now, my magician, attack his Armed Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fires a blast from his rod at Armed Dragon LV7, destroying it, and costing Ranma 300 life points. Mousse says, in a plain tone, "And that should do for now!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 6700

Mousse: 8000

Ranma draws his card, presses a button on his duel disk, and he calls out, "I play my Call of the Haunted trap!" Ranma's face-down card was Call of the Haunted and Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Thanks to this, my Armed Dragon comes back to the field!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700-2900/1700) comes to the field in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I activate the spell card, Level Up! Hence its name, I can upgrade my dragon to Level Seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 transformed into Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000-3300/1000) in attack mode, it gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead, its eyes glow red.

Mousse says, nervously, "This is going to hurt!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You got that right, pal! Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Sonic Spear!" Armed Dragon LV7 produces a yellow energy sphere in its right claw, thrusts it towards Dark Magician, destroying it, and costing Mousse 100 life-points.

Mousse then says, "However, since Dark Magician Girl had Magic Formula equipped on her when she was destroyed, I gain one thousand life-points!" Mousse's life-points increase by 1000

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "You'll need it! Luster Dragon, attack!" Luster Dragon fires a blast at Mousse, hitting him hard, and Mousse yells out, shocked as he loses 2400 life-points in one shot.

Akane yells out, shocked, "Mousse!"

When the blaze stopped, Mousse falls to the ground on his right knee and Ranma says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "You've suffered enough, so I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 6700

Mousse: 6500

Mousse stands up on his feet, draws his card, and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Mousse says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play…"

Taigoku calls out, interrupting Mousse, "Hold it! Hey you might want to stop the duel, Ranma, because I'm picking up the scents of those backstabbers coming this way!"

Ranma yells out, shocked, "What!"

Sestuna says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's true! They're coming this way!" Kasa gets out her Orichalcos stone, charges towards the barrier and she calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "By the power of the Orichalcos stone, I break the seal!" Kasa smashes her Orichalcos stone towards the barrier, which breaks it, removing the seal of Orichalcos.

Ranma deactivates his duel disk and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You've got lucky, Mousse, this time!"

Mousse yells out, annoyed, "You're running away!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I wouldn't call it that way and if you tell anyone that I or Hotaru were a part of this, then you'll never see your precious, Shampoo, again!"

Mousse gasps out in shock and Ranma tells Ryoga, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And as for you, Hibiki, don't think that you're safe, because I'm coming after you in the future and you and your fucking uncute girlfriend will pay for what you did to me, when your souls are stripped from your bodies!"

Akane stands up and she calls out, pleadingly, "Ranma, wait!" Just then, Ranma and Hotaru vanishes using super-speed and the Orichalcos warriors disappears.

Akane falls on her knees and lowers her head, in sadness, and she says, solemnly, "No…Ranma…" Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Dartz, whoever the hell you are, I swear that you're going to pay for this! Wronging me, Kagome, and Yusuke is one thing, but you're using Ranma and Hotaru, and I swear you're going to pay for this, monster!"_ Akane then turns to Ryoga as she stands on her feet and she says, in a cold angered snarl, "As for you, it's your fault! It's your fault!"

Ryoga says, perplexed, "What?"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious and angered tone, "That's right! All this time whenever you and Ranma are picking up fights, I should have known that you had something to do with it! You took advantage of small and cute things and used it to your sick advantages, you pervert! Although, part of it is my fault for allowing my emotions to get the better of me as usual, but another part is yours, Hibiki! I hate you, Ryoga Hibiki! You make me sick! Just stay the hell away from me!" Without another word, Akane ran off leaving a heartbroken Ryoga behind and Yusuke, Alexis, and Kagome walks towards him with cold angered glares.

Kagome slaps up hard in the face with Alexis slapping him on the other side and Kagome calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Pig! You're just as disgusting as that lecherous monk that I believed that he was my friend!"

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone, "We better not find you anywhere near Akane, again, you disgusting creep!" Kagome leaves with a cold angered huff with Alexis following her and Yusuke bashes Ryoga hard, throwing him down.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You fucking SOB! Don't think that this is over! You're going to pay for tricking Akane like that! You claim that you love her, but instead you…! You make me sick, you freak!" Yusuke leaves as the other SOL members followed him while giving Ryoga cold angered glares.

Mousse falls onto his knees and he says, solemnly, "Oh my Shampoo…!" Just then, our heroes and heroines arrive with Yugi and his friends and Jaden says, seriously, "Hey is everyone okay!"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, we just saw the Seal of Orichalcos being played!"

Cologne says, solemnly, "Actually we just witnessed an Orichalcos duel and one of those Orichalcos thugs forced Mousse to duel, but they ran off!"

Mousse says, seriously, "That's right! I swear that I'll bring Shampoo back and these Orichalcos thugs are going to pay!"

Hikari and Keiko run over to Ryoga as he sits up and Hikari asks, "Are you okay?"

Ryoga says, in a solemn tone, "No, I'm not!" Ryoga thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Oh even she's brainwashed, hearing Akane saying that she hates me, is hurting me so much! However, I will save Akane from this horrible Sartorius creep! Also, Ranma is under another evil force…the Orichalcos!"_ Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even though he may be a jerk at times, Ranma doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve to be used as a tool! But I will save him too! I'll save both Akane and Ranma from those rotten jerks, Dartz and Sartorius! Though, it's hard to believe that Ranma is one of those 'Chosen Duelists' people that can override Destiny and this Sartorius's predictions."_

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Sartorius has to be stopped!"

Izumi says, in a plain tone, "Hopefully, what Mina and Kino have planned for them will be good enough to help."

(**Somewhere within the abandoned dorm; the following morning**)

Inside of the abandoned dorm, in the area where Jaden and Alexis dueled Titan before or after he became a Shadow Rider, we find Mina and Kino in front of the Millennium Stone with all seven Millennium Items assembled in front of them. In front of the Millennium Stone, every single Shadow Charm collected from Jaden and the others battles with the Shadow Riders are also assembled on a platform surrounding a familiar ancient tomb with the Millennium Symbol in the center.

Mina tells Kino, with a plain tone, "It is time, bro. Get the others."

Kino asks Mina, curiously, "Are we doing the right thing?"

Mina says, with a nod, "They don't stand a chance against those white dorks with their cheating ability to see their face-down cards. They don't have the power to block them like our mistress, Lady Keiko, has."

Kino says, with a plain tone, "We had better make sure that she doesn't embrace the power either. When she became our princess, Lady Keiko, gained this power within since the To-zoku worship and weld this power."

Mina says, with a nod, "The only power that can counter that freak's impure light."

Kino asks Mina, curiously, "Do you think that the reason that Lady Keiko has 'two sides' that's because she has the 'dark power' of the To-zoku?"

Mina tells Kino, with a nod, "It is most likely. Remember, from all that we know about Lady Keiko, her true power is the opposite of darkness, even if it is 'protecting shadows'. However, we must do our duty. We must follow Lady Keiko no matter which side of her is in control. If it is her or the 'Supreme Princess'. However, it is best that train her to harness the 'dark power' that we will give the others on her own and not infuse any more."

Kino says, with a nod, "Right. I'll get the others sister." Soon after, Kino heads off into the distance to get our heroes and heroines and Mina sighs in front of the stone.

(**Outside of the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime later that same morning**)

Today, we find our heroes and heroines, minus Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan, assembled outside Slifer Red dorm in front of Kino. Last night, Jaden, Bastion, Keiko, and Hassleberry found out that Alice was in fact a cursed doll that was absorbing the hatred from the male Obelisk Blue students, who were treating their cards like trash. In the end, Jaden dueled her and she lost, making her go back to a regular doll.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Has anyone seen Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan?"

Atticus says, worriedly, "Dude! I hope that my cousin is okay!"

Genki says, with a smile, "Jordan is a strong person, Atticus! I'm sure that he will be okay."

Kino thinks in his mind, _"Well, I'm not sure about that, Genki. Something about those three doesn't smell right, but I can't be sure."_

Ryoga thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I don't know, but I hope that Ranma or Hotaru did something to Jordan."_

Kira asks Kino, "Okay, Kino, what is this about?"

Kino says, with a dark smile, "Well, I do have good news. I have a way to give you all an edge against those Society Dorks!"

Many of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and TK asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Kino says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Davis asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Hold it! Before we go, I need to tell you now. This power that can help you doesn't come without its price. If you take on this power, it will most likely be a part of you for the rest of your life. And plus, this power could threaten to overwhelm you if you are not careful. If you want the short version, this power is meant for good, but if you let get to your head, you could turn into something like Lady Keiko's 'other self'."

Hikari and Kira gasp in shock and Hikari yells out, "We could turn into something like the 'Supreme Princess'?"

Kino says, with a nod, "That's the risk. In life, things don't come without their price and sometimes, you need to make sacrifices of yourself to perform the greater good. However, because of something like this, my sister and I only thought that it would be fair to tell you. Unlike what the freak is saying, you have a choice in life and this is your choice." Our heroes and heroines look at each other and plenty of them give nods at some kind of unsaid agreement.

Kira yells out, strongly, "Well, I don't care what this 'dark power' does! I'm here to fight for my bro and my cousin and get them back from this freak as well make sure that freak pay for what he has done to them!"

Hikari says, with a serious glare, "No one uses my family as tools and that rotten jerk tricked us to hurt people Keiko as inflict much pain and misery on her by having that freak, Tyku, seduce her! Personally, part of me is glad that he is in that coma! Actually, he better be glad that he is in that coma or I would have put him in the hospital!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "For Sayu, Kari, and the others, I'm ready for anything! Bring it on!"

TK says, with a nod, "I can speak for Davis and us other Digidestined when I say that we're ready to get our friends back from the Society of Light!"

Genki says, with a serious tone, "I'm really worried about Holly and Tai, but Kari, Yolei, Ken, the girls from the Leaf Village, and the others that freak has in his 'Society of Freak' are my friends too! And I'm not going to abandon them!"

Ino says, with a nod, "No joke! I might have been rivals for Sakura when it came to Sasuke, but we are still friends. Plus, the others from the Leaf Village are my friends and fellow Leaf Ninja and we don't abandon our comrades!"

Kino asks Ino, curiously, "Lady Ino, are you the girl with the mind-transfer powers, right?"

Ino asks Kino, curiously, "Yeah?"

Kino says, with a dark smile, "Well, we've got some magic special for you. It will improve your powers by allowing you to enter the minds of those white dorks without having your mind infected by evil light of theirs so you can control them whenever you wish."

Ino says, with a smile, "Wow! I never used my jutsu on them because I was afraid when I get within them that weird evil power would infect me too."

Kino says, with a nod, "Well, you can do it now without having to worry about that. And it will help you be perfect for spying missions because our magic can allow you to instantly access your 'victim's' memories without having to go all through their minds. So, when you takeover a body, you can make sure that the enemy thinks that you are them."

Ino says, excitedly, "Really?"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "However, there is a limit because it would put strain on your spirit to use this power, but believe me, it can come in handy. Plus, we can work on ways to make it that you can control others without having to put yourself in their dorky bodies."

Ino says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "We are going to see about that. Anyway, what about the rest of you?"

Sasuke asks, with a plain tone, "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Neji says, with a serious tone, "I will not allow Hinata, Tenten, and the others to be used as pawns for this evil man's sick games."

Atticus says, with a nod, "Yeah! I'm here to get my sissy back from that freak!"

Tyson says, with a nod, "Yeah! I'll do anything to get Max, Ray, and Hilary from that freak!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "Also, we have to save both Akane and Ukyo from that freak!"

Takara says, with a hesitant and unsure tone, while looking down, "I'm not going to accept this power. I…I'm not ready."

Rika says, with a nod, "I'll stand with you girl. No way am I letting my best fetusususus friend…" Everyone, except for Genki, Keisuke, Takara, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa, looks at Rika with raised eyebrows and puzzled looks on their faces.

Takara says, with a sly smile, "Rika and I been best friends since we've been on our mother's stomachs. Kind of complicated."

Cody says, plainly, "I'll say."

Rika says, with a confident tone, "Whatever. My point is, you aren't standing alone, Treasure."

Takara says, with an understanding look to the rest who look confused, "My name. It means Treasure in you language." Takara blushes slightly and she says, "My brother always called me that…"

Kino blinks and then says, with a nod, "I can see that all of you are resolved."

Kai says, plainly, "Obviously, Kino. I think that it is time that you showed us what this 'power' is."

Kino says, with a nod, "Follow me." Without more words needed to be said, our heroes and heroines follow Kino to wherever he is taking them.

(**Back inside of the abandoned dorm; Sometime later**)

Returning to the abandoned dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled in front of the Millennium Stone with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and their group gasping in shock when they see it.

Joey yells out, stunned, "No way! That's the Millennium Stone!"

Yugi says, with a nod, "And the seven Millennium Items!"

Many of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock at it and Jaden asks, stunned, "Whoa! The Millennium Stone?"

Bastion says, with a nod, "Indeed. I've only seen it in textbooks, but I know that this is the Millennium Stone."

Hikari yells out, amazed, "This is amazing! The Millennium Items!"

Karin says, with a nod, "I know how you feel, Kari. I can't believe my eyes."

Soon after, Koenma walks into the open and he says, with a plain tone, "Believe it, Karin."

Davis asks, curiously, "How come you can keep popping up like this toddler breath?"

Koenma gives a sigh at Davis' 'toddler comment' and he says, plainly, "It is a gift."

Kira asks, stunned, "Hey! What's the Millennium Stone doing here?"

Atticus says, seeing the Shadow Charms, "And those are the Shadow Charms that Jaden and the others collected from the Shadow Riders as well as the charm given to me, when I was Nightshroud, Yusuke, and Jaden, in two halves, from the Gravekeeper's Chief."

Mina says, with a smile, "Yes. Sorry about going through your things. We need to get these for what we are going to do."

Tea asks, curiously, "What are you going to do?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Give you the edge against the Society of Light. You see, the evil power of the Society of Light and Sartorius is an evil impure light and the only way to fight evil light is with the polar opposite of light: Darkness."

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "That's what Aquos told Davis and me when we got our new decks and cards."

Koenma says, with a nod, "And he is right, Jaden. You see, everything in life is in balance especially light and darkness. Without one, the other can't survive. If Sartorius destroys all darkness in the universe, the universe will wither away and die and we can't let that happen."

Mina then displays a dark violet crescent moon earring and dark red band and she says, "And this is the power that we are talking about. This is a 'dark power' that's the polar opposite to the evil light of those Society Dorks. We contained within these earrings for the girls and these bands for the boys. When you put them on and we activate them, the 'dark power' will transfer into your bodies and you will have the ability to block those geeks' cheating powers especially the ability to see your face-downs."

Atticus tells them, nervously, "I don't know dudes."

Mina says, with a smile, "We understand about you and Nightshroud."

Koenma says, taking out a crystal blue and dark violet band with the Millennium Eye in the center, "And this band will help. You see, this band has been infused with special light and darkness energies that will give you the ability to control the powers of Nightshroud without losing control to him."

Atticus yells out, stunned, "Whoa! No way! Cool!" Atticus immediately takes the band into his hands.

TK says, nervously, "Well, we are not sure about this through."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "I can sense the 'dark power' from these bands aren't evil."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yeah. It seems smoothing and protective like shade on a summer day. And there is something familiar about it."

Kino says, with a nod, "You should know about, Lady Keiko, since the same 'dark power' lies within you."

There are plenty of gasps and Keiko yells out, "Wait! This 'dark power' belongs to the To-zoku?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes. This 'dark power' is the enemy of the 'evil light' within Sartorius and the To-zoku have been empowered by it for generations. When you became our princess, Lady Keiko, you gained the 'dark power' of the To-zoku as well. However, with your powers with your 'other self', we decided to wait until we can fully contain the 'dark power' and separating it from the To-zoku bloodline."

Kino says, with a nod, "And we did. This power is rivals the evil power in that freak and the white dork's 'cheating powers' will be negated."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "And that's why you warned them about the consequences. Even through the 'dark power' is separated from the To-zoku genes, there is still a risk that this 'dark power' can 'corrupt' them."

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes. However, the 'Supreme Princess' is an extreme example of this case. But even through this 'dark power' is meant for good and fighting the 'impure light' in Sartorius' possession, if a person's 'dark negative emotions' overwhelm them, they can corrupt this 'dark power' and the result is… well, I'm sorry to insult Lady Keiko, but the 'Supreme Princess' is still a good, even through extreme, example."

Yugi asks, curiously, "Okay, what about the Millennium Items?"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "The powers of Ancient Egypt sensed the imbalance of light and darkness and the Millennium Items were summoned again in order to restore balance to the world. The powers of the Millennium Items are to be given to your successors, Lord Yugi. And what I mean by your successors…"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "You mean us. The 'Chosen Duelists'."

Mina says, with a nod, "Yep! You, the 'Chosen Duelists', are the successors to Yugi Moto as the protectors of the balance and warriors of justice. The items are now yours to command."

Kino says, taking out three cards from his pocket, "As are these." Just then Kino displays Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000), Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000), and the Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?) Egyptian God Cards.

Everyone gasps in shock and Yugi yells out, stunned, "The Egyptian God Cards!"

Mina says, with a nod, "A gift from Lord Atem. The imbalance woke him from his slumber and he knows what was happening. It was he that aided getting the Millennium Items and his most powerful cards to us."

Tea asks, curiously, "Atem?"

Joey asks, curiously, "He's back?"

Koenma says, shaking his head, "No. He can't come back after he returned to the Spirit World. He is watching from the Spirit World, but there is nothing else that he can do."

Yugi says, with a sigh, "We do miss him. But we are going to make him proud by helping my successors save the world without his help."

Kino says, with a nod, "Lord Atem would be proud to hear that Yugi."

Mina says, with a dark plain tone, "Anyway, the Shadow Charms have powers that pretty close to the Millennium Items, but not in the same area. However, their powers will be able to put 'protective veil of shadows' against the 'impure light' of those Society Dorks." Mina says, with a plain tone, "Before we continue, you know about the 'dark power' and the risks. This is your final chance to back out."

Our heroes and heroines look at each other and Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Why do you keep asking that? We are here to save our comrades and allies from this freak, not 'beat around the bush'. This is a time for action."

Genki yells out, with a nod and a determined tone, "Yeah! We need to save Kari and the others!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "I'll do what it takes to stop this freak and protect everyone from that rotten asshole! Plus, I've got to save my brother and cousin from this freak."

TK says, with a plain tone, "I'm not sure about this 'darkness' thing, but I'm prepared to do what it takes to save Kari and my friends."

Davis yells out, with a strong tone, "You know it!"

Melissa says, with a plain tone, "I think that it is best that I don't take on the powers of darkness."

Ino asks, curiously, "Why not?"

Takara says, with a smile, "Melissa has her reasons." Takara shifts her body to stand slightly in front of Melissa, a defensive position anyone would take as a 'Back off Punk!'.

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "And reasons that are good for her to be kept away from the 'dark power'."

Melissa keeps a plain facial expression, but thinks to herself, "_I don't know about my friends though…Plus, with all this dark energy, I don't know how much longer I can keep my secret!"_ Melissa glances at Rika, who is still sneaking glances at Hassleberry, and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, "_Oh, Little Fire Pixie…please don't allow this to dictate your actions." _Melissa's gray eyes travel over each American and she thinks in her mind, _"I sense dark times ahead, for all of us. By the Goddess, please, do not allow it to warp our minds!" _Melissa shakes her head, then thinks in her mind, with a frown, _"I just hope no one inquires as to my 'reasons'!"_

Erin and Nyoko nod, then look at everyone and Erin says, seriously, "We're out too. No reason for our friends to stand alone." Erin's eyes trail over everyone and her eyes narrow slightly, giving her a bit of an angry look, but it is enough to say she is upset about something before her expression reverts to a normal calm look when Melissa places one hand on her arm.

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "I think that full demons like Hiei and me should stay away from this 'dark power' as well. We don't know what it will do to us."

Mina tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "I think that you should stay away from it, too, Lady Keiko. You already have this power and you can harness it on your own."

Keiko asks, curiously, "How?"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Try to tap into it while remaining strong to you." Keiko then closes her eyes and a dark aura comes around her. However, after a minute, Keiko yelps out in pain as she feels the aura of the 'Supreme Princess' trying to overtake her.

The 'Supreme Princess' yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"I knew that you couldn't stay away from me for long! You need me and my power! And now, it is time for me to do things my way!"**_ The 'Supreme Princess' tries to assert her 'power' over Keiko, but Keiko Yukimura uses her own will to force her back while a strange energy aids her.

Keiko yells out, strongly, _**"Not on your life! I won't…I won't let you win! Sarina warned me about you and I…I HAVE TOO MUCH AT STAKE TO LET YOU WIN!"**_ Keiko wraps her arms around herself in pain as the dark aura surrounds her.

Hikari says, with a worried tone, "Keiko, stop! You don't have to do this!"

Keiko says, groaning in pain, "I can…handle this…" Soon after, Keiko's hair becomes pitch black with dark violet highlights with dark violet star earrings appear on her ears while her lips became dark violet as well. When the dark aura fades away, Keiko takes a deep breath.

Hikari comes over to Keiko and she asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

The 'Supreme Princess' tells Keiko, with a dark cold serious tone, _**"Darn you! Don't expect this to be the end! I'll be back! Since you are using the 'dark power' within you now, it is only a matter of time before I take control!"**_

Keiko replies, with a strong tone, _**"We'll see about that!"**_ On the meanwhile, Mina passes out the earrings to the girls and the bands on the boys except for those like Kurama, Hiei, and Melissa.

When they were on, Tyson asks, curiously, "Um, why isn't anything happen?"

Jun says, perplexed, "Yeah. There is nothing happening."

Kino says, with a smile, "Give us a minute. We need to activate them." Mina and Kino close their eyes, the two of them start to chant in some kind of ancient legend, and then the earrings/bands start to activate while the Millennium Items and Shadow Charms also glow in unison. Just then our heroes and heroines groan out in pain as the 'dark energy' starts to fill inside of them.

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "You must remain strong! It is almost over!" On the meanwhile, the Millennium Items and Shadow Charms fly through the air with the Millennium Puzzle going around Jaden's neck, Hikari gains the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Rod goes to Keiko's hands unexpectedly, the Millennium Ring goes Davis's neck, the Millennium Scales goes into TK's hands, and Millennium Eye goes onto a choker around Kira's neck while the Shadow Charms goes to various members of our heroes and heroines especially the 'Chosen Duelists' not given Millennium Items. Just then everyone covers their eyes as a golden glow engulfs the area causing a huge amount of smoke and dust to cover the area.

When the glow dies down, Koenma sees images of our heroes and heroines through the dust, but their features are unseen for the moment and he asks, curiously, "Are you all right?"

Kira says, with a strange dark sly tone, "All right? Hey! We never felt any better!"

Genki says, with an unusual dark sly tone, "That's right, toddler brain! We're ready to kick butt!"

Davis says, with a strange dark tone, "No joke! It is time that we showed them a lesson!" Just then the Obelisk the Tormentor card goes into TK's hand, Slifer the Sky Dragon card goes into Jaden's hands, and the Winged Dragon of Ra card goes into Keiko's hands.

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Each of you represents the power of the Egyptian God card that you hold in your hands. They have chosen you to weld their power."

Jaden says, with an unusual dark sly tone, "Sweet! I can't believe that I'm holding Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly tone, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's show these Society Dorks who's boss!"

Karin says, with a dark serious tone, "And we will save my cousin from that rotten freak!" There are plenty of dark cheers from our heroes and heroines as they prepare to use their new powers against the Society of Light through there are those among them that worry about their new powers.

(**Inside of the 'White Dorm'; On the meanwhile**)

Around this same time, we find Sartorius inside of his private quarters in the Society of Light sitting down on his chair in front of his white marble table and he sees dark violet sparks coming from his Tarot cards.

Sartorius asks, curiously, "What is this?" Sartorius tries to take his top card from his Tarot cards, but he yelps as he gets zapped by the card causing it to flip over to see The Fool Tarot card, which represents Jaden, and Sartorius is stunned to see it slowly turn pitch black. Sartorius says, with a curious tone, "Interesting. It seems like Jaden and the others have gotten their hands on a power that's blocking the Light somehow. This is indeed someone that isn't expected, but in the end it won't matter." Sartorius gives an evil sinister sickly white aura and he says, with an evil sly grin, "He and his sister shall both be on my side in the Light. If the observations about Miss Yukimura prove true, she does indeed have a power that I need by my side. I did not know that about power like I did not know about Inuyasha and his sisters being the 'Chosen Hanyous'. I do not know how the darkness kept this information from me, but in the end, Miss Yukimura and the 'Chosen Hanyous' shall be mine." Sartorius flips over another card and he asks, "What is this?" Sartorius's eyes take on a cold delighted gaze and he says, "So this girl…Rika Brandt?" His lips curve up to an evil sly smile and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Her emotions are volatile-this is an excellent time to bring her into the Light!"

(**At the Slifer Red Dorm; Sometime later**)

By the Slifer Red Dorm, we find the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, and Jordan Rhodes walking upstairs towards the cafeteria looking around for our heroes and heroines.

Jordan asks, in a dark cold curious tone, "Where do you think those traitors are?"

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "I don't know and I couldn't careless!" Soon after, the three walked to a table and Jordan tells Hotaru, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hey Hotaru, you said that you went to one of those Jusenkyo Springs, right? Did you happen to fall into one of them?"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snort, "Unfortunately, yes, by that rotten backstabbing father of mine! You see, when our father fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda, he kicked Ranma and I into two separate cursed springs; Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl and I fell into the Spring of Drowned Wolf. Like Ranma, whenever cold water falls into my body, I take the form of a wolf." Hotaru takes out a bucket of cold water, pours it onto herself, and her body materialized to a blue furred wolf. Ranma takes out a kettle of hot water, pulls it onto his sister, and she materialized by to her original form with her female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Jordan says, in disbelief, "I don't believe it!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "But when the Great Leviathan rises, Master Dartz promised us that he'll give us cures for our curses so we'll never turn to our cursed forms, ever again, whenever cold water is splashed onto us." Just then, Ranma and Hotaru sensed something and they whipped their heads to see Cologne in front of them.

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "What do you want, old ghoul!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I want my great-granddaughter back and I will get her back."

Ranma takes the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Shampoo's face on it and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh you mean this! Sorry, but no! I kinda like her this way! That means that she wouldn't get in my face about getting me on a date with her, ever again, or molesting me!"

Cologne yells out, seriously, "Give me back my Shampoo!" Cologne charges towards Ranma, but with unusual super-speed, Ranma disappears from sight and appears at another counter of the cafeteria with an evil sly grin.

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "What's the matter, ghoul? You're usually not running this slow!"

Cologne says, seriously, "I see that you've gotten faster, Ranma, but you're still one hundred years too young to beat me!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sneer, "Well, you're one hundred years too old to outrun me, hag!" Just then, Cologne charges towards Ranma, trying to get the card from Ranma's hand, but she couldn't as Ranma dashes out the cafeteria, leaps onto the roof, as Cologne follows him and Hotaru appears beside Ranma.

Cologne calls out, seriously, "Give me back my great-granddaughter!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And what! All she ever does is molest me with her globing me, getting me in worst situations with that bitch, Akane, and not to mention a few other things! No way, hag! Shampoo is gone and she'll stay gone! Ever since I've been with Master Dartz, I've gotten a great deal of pleasure! I'm not wronged, I don't get hit for things that I didn't do, and I get treated with respect!"

Cologne says, seriously, "What about Akane and the rest of the Tendos, including your father!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "The Tendos, oh yes! So far Kasumi didn't show one nasty trait, but I'm believing that she's just horrible, Nabiki is a heartless bitch, taking pictures of my girl-side when I'm sleeping and selling them to perverted students from my old school and using my weakest on girls crying to get what she wants, as for that equal as heartless bitch, Akane, she derives on making my life a living hell like wronging me, hitting me for no good reason what's so ever, and messing with my head with that asshole, Ryoga, by making me believe that she didn't know that her rotten pig pet is Ryoga that's all of the reasons why I find uncute about her, that old freak, Happosai, all he ever does is frame me for his own perverted behavior, gets me wet to turn into a girl just to grope my chest and butt, tries to put me in women underwear, and many other things. Finally, my so-called father, the man who has made me sign that waiver that I would commit seppuku if I don't become a man among men, sold me out for food when I was just a baby and deliberately kicked me and my sister into our cursed springs!"

Cologne says, seriously, "Ranma, I don't know where you got that garbage from, but your father would never deliberately curse you!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold snort, "Sorry, old lady, but we don't take words over the one who actually understands us! Also, I vowed that if that tomboy so much as to touch my brother again, I'll make sure that she's doesn't leave hospital, if she ever gets there at all! All those beatings that she's gotten for her own stupidity against my brother in the past, will seem like mere scratches for what I'm going to do to her!"

Cologne thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh my! It seems that Dartz only increased the fury of the Saotome twins! Sure Hotaru and Akane never got along at times even worse than the fights that Ranma and Akane get into, but there's no way that Ranma would never say such things to Akane!"_

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And if you don't leave us alone, old ghoul, then I'll make sure that you'll never see your great-granddaughter again!"

Cologne gasps in shock and she says, horrified, "You wouldn't!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Try me!" Soon after, Ranma and Hotaru leap off the roof and onto the reeling, and onto the ground, where Jordan was waiting for them, just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark sly tone, "Hey guys!"

The Saotome twins and Jordan turns to see our heroes and heroines, but the 'looks' of most of them has totally 'transformed'!

Hikari's hair has become dark brown that can be mistaken from black to pitch black color with dark violet highlights in her hair, her lips are dark violet in color, she had dark violet star earrings attached to her ears, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was black, with the blue lines there, she has a dark blue shirt underneath her vest, she has partial see-through black stockings, she has a dark violet version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become black in color.

Kira's new look has her black hair gain dark violet highlights in her scalp, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, she has dark violet star earrings attached to her ears, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with the part of it that was originally is now pitch black now, she has a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath her vest, she has black latex fingerless gloves on her hand going up to her elbows, exposing dark violet fingernails on the fingers, she has pitch black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots have become black as well.

Keiko's hair is in its usual hairstyle, but her hair is pitch black in color with dark violet highlights, her lips were dark violet colored, she has dark violet star earrings attached to her ears, she had on a pitch black leather-like choker, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is transformed into blue and black color with every part of it that was white being pitch black, she has a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath her vest, she is wearing pitch black version of Alexis's gloves on her hands, exposing crimson red fingernails, she has partial see-through black stockings, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black.

Ryuko's hair is still in its usual pigtailed style, but her blonde hair has become a natural black with dark violet streaks in her hair. Her lips are dark violet in color, she has dark star earrings attached to her ears, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, her Ra Yellow uniform has transformed into a black and yellow color style, even the pants and sneakers were black. She has black version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails.

Mia's hair is still the same, but her hair was black with dark violet streaks in her hair. Her lips are dark violet in color, she has dark violet star earrings attached to her ears, she had on a pitch black leather-like choker, her Ra Yellow uniform has transformed into a black and yellow color style, even the pants and sneakers were black. She has black fingerless fighting on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails.

Kuwabara's new look has his red hair begin pitch black with red highlights in his hair, he has a black leather neck choker around his neck, his Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color with a dark green shirt, he has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Yuka's hair was still the same, with dark violet highlights in her hair, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gem earrings in both ears. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless gloves similar to Alexis's, even her mini-skirt was pitch black, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Eri's hair was still the same, with dark violet highlights in her hair, with her headband black her lips are dark violet in color, her earrings are black in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was black, with the blue lines there, she has a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath her vest, she has partial see-through black stockings, she has a dark violet version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become black in color.

Ayumi's hair was still black and style, but it had dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gem earrings in both ears. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Hojo's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Ra Yellow uniform is pitch black in color, he is wearing a bright yellow shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Jaden's hairstyle also remains the same, but his hair is a natural pitch black with crimson red streaks in his hair, black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck with a black upright crescent moon sigil in the center of the choker, his Slifer Red jacket has transformed from bright red into pitch black in color, his hair under his blazer turned into a dark grey color, his shirt was bright red, his pants are dark blue jeans with a matching black belt holding his deck pouch, and Jaden's shoes are now pitch black colored sneakers. Plus, there is now a pair of pitch black colored fingerless fighting gloves on his hands.

Syrus's hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights, he has a black leather choker around his neck, his male Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color, he has a dark green shirt under the blazer, he has black leather fingerless gloves on his hands, his jeans are dark green, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Hassleberry's hair is still black and the hairstyle is still the same, but it has crimson red highlights in his hair now, he had on a black leather belt-like choker around his neck, his bandana is black and brown instead of dark orange and brown, his Ra Yellow blazer has also turned pitch black, his dark green vest remains the same, but he has dark green and brown military jeans with a matching black belt and pitch black combat boots on his feet.

Bastion's black hair has gained dark red highlights, he has a black leather choker around his neck, his male Ra Yellow blazer has become pitch black, he has a dark green vest under his blazer, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his pants are pitch black in color, and he has dark red sneakers on his feet.

Atticus's senior male Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue color with all of the parts of it that were white are now pitch black in color, his hair has become pitch black with red highlights, pitch black pants on his legs, and dark blue boots on his feet.

Jasmine's hair has become pitch black with dark violet highlights, her lips are pitch black, around her neck was a black leather choker, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with all of the white on the uniform being replaced with black, she has black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, her fingernails are crimson red in color, she has pitch black stocking covering all of her legs, even the parts under her mini-skirt, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black.

Mindy's hair has her black hair gaining dark violet highlights, her lips are dark violet, around her neck was a black leather choker, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become exactly like Jasmine's uniform, she has dark violet fingerless latex gloves that goes up to her elbows on her hands and arms, her exposed fingernails are pitch black in color, she has black partial see-through stockings on all of her legs, even the portion under her mini-skirt, and black high-heeled boots.

Genki's once dark brown hair has turned to pitch black with red highlights, which was covered by his now black baseball cap with the letter 'G' in dark red. Around his neck was a black leather belt-like choker. His male Obelisk Blue blazer has become pitch black in color, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match holding his pouch for his deck, and flame-designed and black sneakers.

Izumi's orange hair has turned to pitch black in the same pigtailed style with dark violet highlights and ribbons, her lips are pitch black, around her neck was a black leather choker, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with all of the white on the uniform being replaced with black, she has black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, her fingernails are crimson red in color, she has pitch black stocking covering all of her legs, even the parts under her mini-skirt, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black.

Keisuke's hair is still black with red highlights, he has a black leather belt-like choker, his male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match holding his pouch for his deck, and flame-designed and black sneakers.

Danielle's hairstyle is also the same as before, but her hair has become a natural pitch black with dark violet highlights in her hair, her lips are pitch black in color, she has black star jewels and dark violet star jewels as her earrings that are attached to her ears, and her female Obelisk Blue has transformed into the same black and blue version of itself, where it was originally white has become pitch black now, with a dark blue shirt underneath, she has pitch black stockings over her sexy and seductive legs, and her fingernails are pitch black with dark blue mermaids printed on every single fingernail.

Sasuke's hair has gained red highlights in his black hair, he has a black leather belt-like choker, his male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt over his muscular chest, the shirt exposes much of his muscular arms, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves over his hands, his Leaf Village Headband is pitch black instead of dark blue with the metal band with the leaf symbol engraved on the band still the same, his headband is around his right arm, he has pitch black pants over his feet, and his open-toed shoes are pitch black in color as well.

Neji's black hair has gained dark red highlights on them, his male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black in color, his traditional Hyuga robes are a mixture of black and dark grey with the top being black, the pants being dark grey in color, he has black fingerless fighting gloves with a dark grey markings in the form of the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village on his hands, and his open-toed boots are pitch black in color now.

Lee's black hair also gained dark red highlights on them, his male Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color, the coverings on his hands are pitch black in color as well, he has a dark green shirt under his black blazer, black pants, and black open-toed boots on his feet.

Kiba's black hair has gained dark red highlights on them, the markings on his face were changed from red to black, his male Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color, black pants, and black open-toed boots on his feet.

Shikamaru's hair has gained dark red highlights on them, black leather choker with spikes on them, and a black earring on his left ear. His male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath the blazer, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves over his hands, his Leaf Village Headband is pitch black instead of dark blue with the metal band with the leaf symbol engraved on the band still the same, his headband is around his right arm, he has pitch black pants over his feet, and his open-toed shoes are pitch black in color as well.

Ino's hairstyle is the same, but it's pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Kai's hairstyle was from natural two turn black and gray with red highlights, his usual blue marks on his face, were pitch black, with a crimson red belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck. His male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black, he has pitched black gauntlets, like he had in the first season of Beyblade, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt where his Dranzer Beyblade, Beyblade launcher, and deck pouch, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Tyson's hair remained the same, but his hair was changed to pitch black with red highlights, with his red and blue baseball cap turned into black and gray, black were the red used to be and gray were the blue used to be, with a blue belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck. His Ra Yellow jacket was the same style, a bright yellow shirt, a pitch black pouch where his Dragoon Beyblade was in, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans where a black belt was wrapped around his waist, that held his Beyblade launcher and deck pouch, and his usual red and blue baseball cap was black and grey.

Daichi's hair stayed to the same style, but it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather neck chocker around his neck, his Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color with a bright yellow shirt underneath. He has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his usual pants are black, with a black belt that held his deck pouch as well as a pouch where his Strata Dragoon and Beyblade launcher were, and black sneakers.

Kenny's hair stayed the same style, except his brown hair was turned pitch black with red highlights, he wore a black leather choker, his Slifer Red jacket was now pitch black, and that he was now wearing black shoes and pants.

TK's blond hair being pitch black with red highlights, black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue blazer being pitch black, black shirt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans with a black belt to match, holding his D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for his deck, and dark blue sneakers.

Davis's brownish-reddish hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights on them, he has a spiked leather choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue blazer has become pitch black in color, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match holding his D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for his deck, and flame-designed and black sneakers.

Karin's hair has turned from brown to pitch black, with dark violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt, underneath her vest, pitch black fingerless she is wearing pitch black version of Alexis's gloves on her hands, which exposed her dark violet fingernails, even her mini-skirt was black, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Ganryu's hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights on them, he has a spiked leather choker around his neck, his Obelisk Blue blazer has become pitch black in color, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match, he has his Leaf Village headband, but the band was pitch black, and he has on black open-toed boots on his feet.

Tiara's hair has turned from blonde to pitch black, with dark violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Ra Yellow uniform that was white was now black, with a bright yellow shirt, underneath her blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, which exposed her dark violet fingernails, even her pants was black, and her sneakers were black in color.

Ryoga's hair is still the same color, but has red highlights on them. He has a spiked leather choker around his neck, he was wearing a dark brown shirt with pitch black Martial Arts pants, and black shoes.

Mousse's hair is still the same color, but has red highlights on them. He has a black leather choker around his neck, he was wearing a black version of his tunic, dark blue Chinese pants, and shoes.

Mina Tucker's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Kino Tucker's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Obelisk Blue uniform is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Cody's hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights on them, he has a black leather choker around his neck, his Ra Yellow blazer has become pitch black in color, he has a bright yellow shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match holding his D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for his deck, and black sneakers.

Jun and the elder Digidestined just have their hair colored changed from their natural hair colors to black with highlights on them with red highlights for Izzy and Joe and dark violet for Jun, Sora, and Mimi. Cody and the two male elder male Digidestined have black leather chokers around their neck and black fingerless fighting gloves while Jun, Sora, and Mimi have their lips colored in dark violet, their fingernails are pitch black with the Crest of Love in red on Sora's fingernails and the Crest of Sincerity in dark green for Mimi's fingernails, and they have dark violet chokers around their necks. Their uniforms have been altered as well.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Is that you guys!"

Tyson replies, with a dark sly tone, "Of course it is, Ranma!"

Cologne jumps from the roof and she asks, in a gawking tone, "Good heavens what happened to you all?"

Hotaru states, plainly, "What do you mean? The new attitude or they have gone totally 'Goth'?"

Jordan yells out, stunned, "What happened to you, Atticus? You haven't been possessed by that 'Nightshroud' person again."

Atticus replies, with a dark sly grin and tone, "Not to worry, Jordy. I'm not possessed by Nightshroud or some evil force, through I am a lot 'darker' than before. I've just been given what our new friend told us. The power to stop those white dorks and that freak of a Master' once and for all!"

Cologne goes over, notices the Millennium Necklace around Hikari's neck, and yells out, shocked, "That's the Millennium Necklace!" Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan look at Cologne, look at Hikari's neck, and they are shocked to see the Millennium Necklace.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "That's the Millennium Necklace, all right! I've seen pictures of it in class!"

Jordan calls out, stunned, "Is that the real deal?"

Hikari puts her right hand on the Millennium Necklace and she says, with a dark sly grin, "You know it, Jordan! This is the real deal! The real Millennium Necklace!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "And Kari's not the only one with one!" Jaden gets out the Millennium Puzzle, Keiko gets out the Millennium Rod, TK gets out the Millennium Scale, Davis gets out the Millennium Ring, Kira gets out the Millennium Eye, and Genki gets out the Millennium Key to show their friends and allies.

Cologne says, seriously, "But they were sealed away when Pharaoh Atem returned to the Spirit World where he belonged!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Not anymore, Cologne. Our new friend unsealed them with Pharaoh Atem's permission because we are going to need their shadow power in order to crush this freak. I've figured out that the only one to smash this asshole is by using darkness against his hellish light."

Kurama says, with a plain and logical tone, "Well, it does make sense as Light can defeat Darkness, Darkness can balance out Light. So, it makes sense to fight this evil light with darkness filled with positive energy."

Jaden says, seriously, "That's what Aquos and the other Neo-Spacians told me."

Davis says, plainly, "Same here!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "That's right. But there is more to my new 'dark power' than just the Millennium Items, which by the way, are all back."

Kai says, with a dark plain tone, "Everyone, I can't force you to do this, but this is our best chance to stop this brainwashing freak, save the universe, and get the people that we love back from his vile grip! However, I can understand if you are reluctant to. You have to know if you take the dark powers within yourself, they will be a part of you for good."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "I rather not take up those 'dark powers', because I'm not so sure about them."

Hotaru says, plainly, "Same here."

Jordan says, "Me too!"

Jaden tells Ranma, in a kind and serious tone, "We understand, Ranma, but you'll be still vulnerable when that white fake of Akane or Ukyo come around and duel you. Remember, you're a 'Chosen Duelist' as well too."

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "Though, I find that hard to believe after everything that you did in the past."

Ranma says, in a sneer, "I'm sorry, I didn't get that, pig-boy!"

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "What was that!"

Jaden gets in between Ranma and Ryoga and he says, seriously, "You guys! This isn't a time for fighting among ourselves!"

Sasuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Jaden is right! Those Society Dorks are the enemy here!"

Ryoga says, in a dark plain tone, "Jaden and Sasuke are right! Those geeks and that asshole in charge have to be stopped!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "That's right, Ryoga." Just then everyone looks to see Koemna and Botan walking through all of them and our heroes and heroines gather around them as best as they could.

Genki and Davis yell out, annoyed and in unison, "Damn it, can you stop doing that Koemna!"

Kurama asks, curiously, "Lord Koenma, what brings you two here?"

Koemna then comes forwards and says, while going into his pocket, "I've got some cards that might help you." When everyone looks at Koemna, he pulls out the three Sacred Beast cards, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0), Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000), and Ravel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) much to Jaden's, Syrus's, Hikari's, Kira, Ryoko's, Bastion's, and Atticus's shock.

Ryoko yells out, shocked, "Hey! Are you insane or something? Put those cards back where you got them right this instant!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "No joke, bro! Those are the Sacred Beast cards!" The rest of our heroes and heroines, except for Hiei, gasp out in shock.

Keiko says, seriously, "Wait! So those are the Sacred Beasts cards that I've heard about!"

Hikari yells out, seriously, "No joke, Kei! I remember when Yusuke and Jaden dueled them last year against Kagemaru, the leader of the Shadow Riders. I nearly lost my neck because of those fucking cards!"

Davis shouts out, angrily, "What in the hell are you thinking having those cards, Koemna?"

Genki yells out, angrily, "No joke, pacifier breath! What the hell are you thinking!"

Botan says, with a plain tone, "They aren't the real Sacred Beast cards. The real ones are still in the safe here on Duel Academy. These are fakes."

Everyone looks at Botan and Sora asks, curiously, "They are fakes."

Koenma nods his head and says, with a plain and serious tone, "They are copies without the dangerous power of the Sacred Beasts, but infused with enough dark energy to aid you in your battle against the Society of Light and Sartorius."

Jaden, Syrus, Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, Bastion, and Atticus got out their decks and to see to their amazement that their cards remain unharmed. Hikari looks over the cards and she says, amazed, "They are just copies! They don't have the weirdo energy that the real cards had which made our cards go blank!"

Jaden gives a sigh of relief and he tells Koenma, "Hey, bro! Next time, a little warning before you gives us a heart attack!"

After our heroes and heroines take the copies of the Sacred Beast cards, Koemna takes out a few more cards and he says, with a serious tone, "You will need these cards as well."

Keiko takes them, looks to see a fusion monster card known as Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0/0), a twelve star monster, with a picture of some kind of humanoid creature that looks like a combination of the three Sacred Beasts, and a spell card known as Death by Dimensional Fusion which has a picture of the three Sacred Beast surrounded in dark golden light, and she asks, curiously, "Armityle the Chaos Phantom? And Death by Dimensional Fusion? What are these cards, Koemna?"

Koemna replies, with a serious tone, "The spell card will allow you to remove the three Sacred Beast cards from the field to summon its fusion form and Armityle is the fusion monster formed by the three Sacred Beasts."

Our heroes and heroines, except for Hiei, gasp in shock and Bastion yells out, stunned, "The Fusion Form of the three Sacred Beasts?"

Jaden yells out, amazed, "Whoa! I didn't know that they could combine together!"

Botan says, with a plain tone, "As the three Egyptian God Monsters can combine to form the Creator of Light, the Sacred Beasts have that same ability."

Keiko says, looking at the fusion monster card summoned with the uniting of the three Sacred Beasts, "It doesn't look that powerful with zero attack and defense points."

Botan tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "As you know, looks can be deceiving, Keiko. This card can't be destroyed in battle and when you attack with it, it will inflict ten thousand points of damage to its target, another monster or direct attack. Plus, you can transfer it to your opponent's side of the field until the end of the turn and during the End Phase of the turn that effect was, the current controller of the card has his or her monsters removed from play except for this card."

Mindy says, amazed, "That's pretty powerful to me."

Daichi says, with a sly grin, "It looks like we got another power boost."

TK says, looking at the copies of the Sacred Beast cards, "Well, we need to know who will get which copy of the Sacred Beasts. I've already got Obelisk the Tormentor, Jaden has Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Keiko's got the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "I think that my sis get Ravel since she works with ghosts, fiends, and dragons, Cyber Dragons to be more exact."

Hikari tells Kira, annoyed at the 'Cyber Dragon' remark knowing what she is implying, "Kira…"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I agree."

TK gives Hikari the copy of Ravel and Hikari tells TK, with a smile, "Thank you."

Kenny says, with a smile, "I think that Tyson should get Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, since Tyson's bit beast, Dragoon is also a dragon."

Kai says, with a nod, "That's a pretty good point, Kenny." TK then gives Tyson the copy of Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

Kenny asks Kai, with a smile, "Kai, I think for now, you should take Uria since your deck is a Fire deck and Uria is a flame monster."

Kai nods his head and says, with a plain tone, "You got a point about that." Kai takes the card and Ranma thinks in his mind, in an evil mental sly tone, _"So, they've embrace the darkness huh? Well, I can't say that I'm not surprised by this! Like Master Dartz say, humans, demons, and Digimon are all dark creatures that polluted this planet for far too long! With those Society Dorks, Master Dartz has supplied for us a way to block their abilities to see our face-down cards, so they'll have to see our face-downs the old fashion way!"_

Melissa feels an odd tingling and she looks at Ranma for a moment, with a curious questioning look. Ignoring it for now, she turns to tell Takara what she feels from him when she spots Rika standing alone by the edge of the cliff. The fiery haired girl seems to be deep in thought. As Melissa watches, Rika takes a small step forward, close enough that with the slightest push she would…

Melissa shakes these thoughts from her head, knowing the 'Fire Pixie' as she calls her, will be okay…however she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Lord Koenma, please…save her soul…"_ While she continues to watch Rika, she knows someone else is watching, but doesn't know who…


	101. The Corrupted Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', and 'Dragonball/Z/GT.

Author's Note: Oh I forgot to mention to you that I'm adding the elements from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds into the story and no I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard and Drachegirl14 for their help on this chapter.

**Chapter 101: The Corrupted Truth**

(**Sometime where we left off; Inside of the Chancellor's Office**)

Later that morning in Duel Academy, we find a group of white clad students, including our heroes and heroines 'former' friends, family members and/or loved ones, in front of Crowler and Bonaparte, who are behind the chancellor's desk in the chancellor's office, while the white students prepare to give Crowler and Bonaparte another set of demands.

Crowler roars out, annoyed, "I will not give in to mere students of this academy! I am the chancellor and you will do as I say!"

However, the group of white clad student give off cold death glares at Crowler and Bonaparte, making them nervous, and Bonaparte tells them, nervously, "Actually, what he meant to say that even through we are open to suggestions, the final choice is still left to us, but give us any suggestions that would make this school better."

Crowler whispers to Bonaparte, "What do you think that you are doing?"

Bonaparte tells Crowler, in a whisper, "We need Sartorius on our side. He nearly has half of the school's students on his side and there is no one who can stand up to him as long as he has that many students on his side."

However, Alexis listened in and says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, we are glad that you are listening to reason. Now, shut up and listen to what we have to say."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "No, you shut up, you white whore!!" Everyone gasp and looks to the source of the voice to find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, along with Ranma, Hotaru, Jordan, Kurama, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa, standing in front of them with Aaron, Moon, Misa, and Ms. Fontaine gaining 'darker' looks.

Aaron's hairstyle remains the same, but his hair has turned to pitch black with red highlights, he has a black choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue trench coat is pitch black in color, he has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, he has a dark blue shirt under the Obelisk Blue trench coat, he has dark blue jeans with a matching black belt holding a card pouch for his cards, and dark red sneakers on his feet.

Moon's hairstyle remains the same, except it was pitch black, with dark violet highlights. Her lips are dark violet colored with black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker around her neck. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark red shirt, underneath her vest, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings she had black see-through leggings covering her legs to her thigh and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Misa's hairstyle remains the same, but her blonde hair has turned to pitch black with dark violet highlights. She has a black leather choker around her neck, she was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her teachers uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Ms. Fontaine's radical new 'darker' look had all of the white on her adult female Obelisk Blue turned pitch black, her skirt is dark violet, she has partial see-through black stockings, and her high-heeled boots are black and made of tight fitting leather with five inch heels.

Crowler asks Ms. Fontaine, surprised, "Miss Fontaine, what are you wearing?!"

The six SOL members gawk in shock and Hilary asks, stunned, "What the hell?! When did Tyson, Kai, Daichi, Kenny, and the others go 'Goth' all of a sudden?"

Alexis replies, in a cold plain tone with a stunned expression on her face, "You are asking me, Hilary?"

The 'darkened' group stops, looks at the group with a dark deadly glare that unnerves the SOL members and Keiko asks, with a dark nasty tone that's totally unlike her, "What are you dorks staring at?!"

Kagome says, in a cold sneer, "So, you've finally revealed your trueself!"

Alexis states, in a cold serious tone, "What's up with the 'Goth' looks all of a sudden? Trying to mimic Zane or something."

Jaden retorts, with a dark angered and nasty tone that's totally unlike him, "Well, it's better than having the style of a mindless dog like you, Rhodes!"

Crowler, Bonaparte, and the SOL members gasp in shock, especially Alexis, from Jaden's dark nasty tone and she yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell?! What is the matter with you, Jaden?!"

Daichi retorts, in dark nasty tone, "Oh, cry me a river, whore! I've changed!"

Tyson retorts, in dark serious tone, "Yeah, and if you don't like it, bitch! Tough!"

Hilary yells at Tyson, in a cold annoyed tone, "Tyson, what's gotten into you!? You were never like this before!"

Tyson gives a dark deadly glare that rivals Youko Kurama's glare that scares her and yells at Hilary, in a dark annoyed tone, "And I don't remember being this annoying, Tachibana! So do me a favor and…SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMNED WHITE BITCH!!" Hilary was taken back at Tyson's tone and realized that he's never insulted her like this.

Kai tells Hilary, in a dark serious tone, "Normally, I don't approve of Tyson's yelling, but I don't blame him, Hilary. You've proven yourself as a traitor when you went with those white clad losers for power, bitch! True, Tyson may be an idiot at times, but even he has enough sense to not to join your damn Society of Losers!" Hilary gasps in shock what Kai was saying. Kai never insulted her, before.

Ino says, with a dark nasty tone, "How we dress and how we look is none of your business as well as the business of the rest of you Society Dweebs!"

Sakura calls out to Ino, in a cold annoyed tone, "Ino, what the hell's wrong with you!?"

Ino yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Nothing's wrong with me, bitch! So, shut the fuck up and get yourself screwed!"

The SOL members were shocked at Ino's, Kai's, and Tyson's nasty and dark attitudes and Akane yells at Ryoga, in a cold serious tone, "And what are you doing here, pig?!"

Ryoga yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Nothing that would concern you, Kitchen Destroyer!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, pervert!?"

Mousse calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard him, dork! You put up this tough face, Tendo, but you're nothing but a true weakling!"

Akane and Ukyo was taken back by Mousse's 'dark harsh tone' and Ukyo says, in a perplexed tone, "What's up with you, Mousse!? You never acted this way before!"

Mousse replies, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Nothing is wrong with me, wench! I've just don't like fucking bitchy traitors, that's all!"

Misa yells out, with a dark threatening and nasty tone, "So, fuck off already, wench!"

Sayu calls out, shocked, "Misa, you too!"

Misa says, with a dark nasty tone, "That's right, you little whore!"

Davis says, with a dark sly grin, "That's telling that bitch, Miss Amane!" Sayu was hurt by Davis's harsh words while Davis's 'former' friends were shocked by this and Kari calls out, "Davis, why are you acting this way!?"

Davis replies, with a dark nasty tone, "We don't you find out, wench!"

TK says, in a dark nasty sneer, "Yeah so take a hike, whore, and get laid!" TK's 'former' friends were shocked by this, while Kari was hurt by TK's 'dark harsh' words and Yolei yells at TK, in a cold serious tone, "TK, Davis, what the hell?! How come you two are acting this way!?"

Jun yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "This is our 'new' us, four eyes, so get use to it!"

Karin says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly grin on his lips, "Why don't you damn bitches go off and do that 'All hail the light' shit or whatever you do with that overgrown freak that you call 'Master'!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare talk about Master Sartorius in that tone, Karin!"

Genki says, with a dark sly grin on his lips and in a dark taunting tone, "Or what, dork? You are going to send your pathetic 'Light' or your 'Master' against us. Well, I say bring him on. I'm looking for good punching bag to try out my new dueling skills on."

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile and dark sly tone, "Took the words right out my mouth, Genki. These 'dorks' pathetic 'Light' won't stand a chance against us now."

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone, "You will be changing your opinions when you see the light."

Tyson retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, right, white twerp! So, do us all favor and get yourself laid, whore!" The SOL members are stunned that Tyson would talk that manner to Hilary, who was apparently hurt by Tyson's dark harsh words. Sure he was nasty at times with Hilary, but never like this.

Ray tells Tyson, in a cold serious tone, "You were at sometimes nasty towards Hilary, Tyson, but that was no excuse for acting that away!"

Kai yells at Ray, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, shut up, dork! Before, I do it myself!" Ray gasps in Kai's nasty words and Sakura calls out to Ganryu, in a shocked tone, "Ganryu, why are you looking like that!?"

Ganryu says, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! What you think is none of your business, Billboard Brow!"

Sakura gasps in shock and Bastion boldly steps forwards, goes over to the chancellor's desk, and says, in a dark logical tone, "If you'll read this, you'll see our demands." Bastion then takes out a roll of paper and unrolls it onto the chancellor's desk.

Crowler asks Bastion, in his usual manner, "What is this?"

Jasmine tells Crowler, with a dark serious tone, "That's a document that we made to stop the Society of Light. As long as the 'White Dorm' exists and you don't do anything to get rid of it and Sartorius…Well, we don't think that you have the right to 'rule this school' anymore."

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "Now, you see here…!!" However, Jasmine boldly steps forward towards the chancellor's desk, grabs Crowler by the collar, and yanks his face towards her causing Crowler to get nervous with the look of dark intensity in her eyes that's unlike her.

Jasmine roars out at Crowler, in a dark angered tone, "No! You see here, Crowler! I have had enough of this! If you won't do anything to stop these Society of Dorks and Sartorius, then we are doing it for you!"

Chazz asks, in a cold serious tone, "And how are you going to do that?"

Bastion replies, with a dark sly tone, "I'm glad that you asked, fool."

Ms. Fontaine says, in a dark serious tone unlike her before, "On belief of all of the teachers not with the Society of Light, and due to the current 'situation', here at Duel Academy, all of teachers not in the Society of Light and with full agreement by the other members of the staff and security forces, including the Disciplinary Action Squad, we, the non-Society of Light teachers of Duel Academy, have elected Hikari Urameshi of Obelisk Blue as the new temporary Chancellor of Duel Academy and her sister, Kira Urameshi will serve as the temporary Vice-Chancellor!"

Crowler, Bonaparte, the SOL students, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, yell out in shock, "What?!"

Bonaparte yells out, seriously, "Hey, you can't do this! You're just mere students!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh then, you won't like this, but we already noted Seto Kaiba about this!"

Crowler, Bonaparte, and the SOL students, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, yell out in shock, "What!?"

Yusuke yells at Hikari, in a shocked tone, "Kari, you didn't!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile and a dark nasty tone, "That's right, dweeb! You see, before the semester started, we went to Seto Kaiba's office to enroll Keiko, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo to Duel Academy and we heard from Seto Kaiba, himself, that Crowler will act as temporary Chancellor, while Chancellor Sheppard is away. We didn't trust Crowler if he'd somehow abuses his power on the school and we were right! Seto Kaiba gave us permission if Crowler screws up three times, then he'll be forced to give up his power to Kari and I."

Hikari looks at Crowler and she says, in a dark serious tone, "And Crowler screwed up three times and I bet that you had this talk with him, didn't you?"

Crowler replies, nervously, "Yes…"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "The first strike was your attempts to 'boost your position', every single one of them we told Seto Kaiba, in response to this, he wasn't pleased, and Bonaparte's attempts to tear down the Slifer Red dorm as well as the changing of the Obelisk Blue dorm into the 'White Dorm', he wasn't pleased about that neither."

Bonaparte gulped nervously and Kurama says, with a serious tone, "We also found out that Bonaparte was making secret deals with the Society of Light to get the Slifer Red dorm after you, Chancellor Crowler, beat him in a deal to the preserve that dorm."

Crowler yell out, angrily, "What?!" Crowler looks angrily at Bonaparte and he winches back in fear.

Kurama takes out some files from his Academy blazer and gives them to Crowler saying, "With help from the Disciplinary Action Squad, we manage to acquire Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte's PDA calls and found one of them to the 'White Dorm' making a deal for the destruction of the Slifer Red dorm for the preservation of the new 'White Dorm' as well as records of a visit by Bonaparte to the 'White Dorm' for a deal to get rid of the Slifer Red dorm by tricking Jaden Yuki, Ranma Saotome, and Tyson Granger into signing a contact if he lost to Sartorius's lawyer, by the name of X, in a duel, the Slifer Red dorm shall be destroyed." Crowler immediately runs over to look at the files and when he is done, his eyes wide at these facts and immediately, Crowler looks angrily at Bonaparte.

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold angered tone, _"Oh right! How can I forgotten about that!?"_

Crowler says, with a low angered tone, "Bonaparte…"

Bonaparte says, with a major sweatdrop and nervously, "It doesn't look like…I mean that it isn't…"

Crowler says, in an angered tone, "Oh no! You're not getting away that easy!"

Kira says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right, especially since Seto Kaiba knows about this already! Also, the third time was not punishing the SOL members after them kidnapping two Duel Academy students: Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You have no proof of that!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Actually, we do! You see, when Sartorius went to Kaiba Corp, he made a terrible mistake! You see, Sartorius made a deal with Kaiba to use Kaibaland, Kaiba traced the money and made a discovery that it belonged to Sartorius. We told Kaiba about the kidnapping and he felt that was the last straw that broke the camel's back, giving all power to Duel Academy to Hikari and Kira."

Kira steps forward and yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "That's right, gentlemen and dorks! I am the new Vice-Chancellor of the school and my sis is the Chancellor until Chancellor Sheppard returns! This document shows that we have the approval of all of the teachers as well as the other members of the staff and security forces, especially the Disciplinary Action Squad! And there are few changes that we would like to announce! Number one, all Society members injured in any way must take it to their dorm and their infirmary! And number two, Miss Fontaine will only be treating non-Society of Light members of the students and staff from now, so, you have to use your own medical personal to treat you, Society Goons', wounds!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Hikari declares, with a dark serious tone, "You heard Kira, Princeton! Now, stay in line! Next, I would like to announce that Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms are off-limits to Society of Light members and any Society member caught there will be greatly punished immediately! And finally, all Society of Light are forbidden to interact and duel with all members of the staff and students not within their 'club' unless within a classroom and anyone Society member caught doing so will be immediately suspended from class if they are a student or if they are teacher, they will be suspended from their position without pay until a later date! And next step if caught doing it again is immediately expulsion from this academy for good if you are student!"

All of the SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, in a stunned tone, "You can't do this!"

Yusuke yells out, a cold annoyed tone, "This is totally unfair!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines then give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama gasping all of the SOL members to become nervous.

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a dark plain tone, "Any complaints should be brought to me and my sister in our office!"

Kira says, with a dark plain tone, "So, if you don't like it…!!"

All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines yell out in unison, with dark angered tone, "…TOUGH!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!" This causes all of SOL members, especially Yusuke, to yelp in shock.

Yusuke glowed in anger as he goes over to the desk, grabs the document, tears it in half and he says, in a cold anger, "You little……"

Kino giggled, with delight and he says, with a dark sly smile holding a form of a document, "You do realize that it was only the copy that you tore up, right!?"

Yusuke glowed and glared at the laughing Kino, roaring out as he charged at Kino while Kagome is calling him back unsuccessfully. Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Yusuke don't!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "I'm gonna kick your ass from here and the other end of the island, Tucker! Now hand over that document!"

Just as Yusuke got close to Kino, ready to beat him up, Hikari got in front of her, which made Yusuke stop in her tracks as his sister slammed her fist hard to his chest, slightly breaking the ribcage, more and making Yusuke cough blood.

Kagome yells out in horror, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke croaks out, "Sis, why…?" Hikari lowered her fist and allowed Yusuke to tilt forward, but was caught by the chin, by Hikari's right index finger and easily pushed back. Hikari slapped Yusuke's left cheek hard enough throw the blonde away to crash to the wall and dropped to his knees and fell forward to the ground.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Yusuke!" Kagome runs to her cousin's aid, looks at Hikari, and she yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How can you do this, Hikari!? He's your own brother!"

Hikari says, in a dark nasty tone, "He's not my brother! My brother would never abandon his family or the girl that loves him the most like he did! He's nothing but a fake of my REAL brother!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone and dark sly smile, "By the way, Society Dorks, we've got tons of copies of this agreement in the school's computers and written and printed versions stored in various kinds of place where you can't find them."

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "And if any of you, white nerds, including Hilary Tachibana and Sayu Yagami, with the skills that she developed from watching her brother, Light Yagami, try to access the mainframe where we have them contain and by some miracle, you get through the dozens of firewalls that we set up, a virus will download into your computer systems and you will be crashed for weeks on end, so, don't even try it! But then again, please do, I would love to see your faces when your computers catch a bug!" Kira gives a dark deadly snicker that unnerves plenty of the SOL members, including and especially Kira's 'former' friends.

Misa says, with a dark sly grin, "Also, Mister Kaiba already enforced this rule and if you don't follow then you're fired, Crowler."

Jasmine tells Crowler, with a dark sly smile, "It is your choice, Crowler."

Crowler groans in anguish and annoyed and says, defeated, "Fine the school is yours." Much to the shock of the white clad students, Bastion quickly takes the petition and tells Crowler, "Thank you, Chancellor Crowler." Bastion and Jasmine quickly rejoin their friends and prepare to leave.

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You won't get away with this."

Mina tells Chazz, after sticking his tongue out at him, "Sorry, Chazz-boy, we already did!"

Jasmine says, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "See ya!" Just then all of our heroes and heroines walk away with angered members of the Society of Light glaring at them when they leave.

Yolei says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Thanks to Hikari and Kira, the rest of the school and the staff are off-limits to us and we are so close to making everyone see the light!"

Ken nods his head and says, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Yolei. With Hikari and Kira in charge, we are going to have one hell of a harder time to fulfill Master Sartorius's wishes and protect the world from darkness."

Kelly states, with a cold serious tone, "Don't we know it, Ken. And what in the hell is with this weird 'Goth' looks?"

Kari tells Kelly, with a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Kelly. But I'm getting a weird dark vibe from them and I don't like it."

Ray nods his head and he says, in a cold serious tone, "I feel it, too, Kari. What in the world has happened to them?"

Chazz whispers, with a cold plain tone, "I don't know what's up with those dorks, but we're going to find out."

Kagome helps Yusuke onto his feet as he winches at the injury that he got and he says, winching, "Damn, Kari can hit hard!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "What do you think happened to them!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "I don't know, but I'm getting the feeling that a certain backstabbing bitch and those two 'servants' may have something to do with it!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Or it could be either that old ghoul, Cologne or that pig! Mousse was never that harsh to anyone apart from Ranma or anyone that may be in the way of Shampoo!"

Ukyo says, in a cold plain tone, "It may be Cologne, because, she's one of them that has magic from Chinese Amazon History and has placed Ranma-chan into her spell to get him to fall in love with Shampoo!"

Akane says, in a cold sneer, "Oh yeah! How can I forget!? I still remember the time that Shampoo tried to erase my memories of Ranma when we first met her to kill Ranma when he defeated her when Ranma was in his girl form and a few others too."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I say we find out what the hell is up with them!"

Max says, in a cold plain tone, "Good idea, Alexis!"

(**A short time later; within the hallways of main building of Duel Academy**)

Inside of the hallways of Duel Academy, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines laughing haughtily and darkly about what happened in Crowler's class while Ranma, Hotaru, Jordan, Kurama, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa follow along silently.

Genki yells out, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Did you see the look on that clowns' face?!"

Tiara calls out, with a dark excited tone and dark sly smile on his face, "Yeah! It was totally priceless, Genki!"

Kuwabara calls out, in a dark laughter, "Yeah, no kidding, Sakura! That was…(laughing)…priceless!"

Tyson says, in a dark excited tone and dark sly smile on his face, "I didn't know how long I was going to keep my laughter in!"

Mindy tells Hikari and Kira, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Nice one, girls! You really showed Crowler and those geeks who was boss!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Yes, excellent work, girls. You showed that pathetic fool who is the real boss around here."

Hikari tells Sasuke and Mindy, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Thanks, guys! It was high time those geeks were taken down notch."

Kira tells Hikari, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Big time, sis! I could barely contain myself from laughing when I saw that look on all of those dorks faces!"

Ryoga says, with a dark sly grin, "Join the club, Kira! It took me almost all of my strength from not laughing!"

Hassleberry tells the Urameshi sisters, with dark sly grin, "Nice work, soldiers! Beat the enemy at his own game!"

Kuwabara says, with a dark serious tone, "Maybe that will show those losers who is the real brains and brawls from this school."

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Same here! Since we made those, Society Dorks, look like fools!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "Yeah!"

Karin states, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Well, those geeks had it coming! And I'm glad that it was we that showed them a thing or two!"

Just then Davis's senses 'perk up' and he says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey guys, guess who is coming to 'play'?"

Kuwabara says, with a dark annoyed tone when he, Hikari, Keiko, Jaden, Sasuke, Neji, Kurama, or anyone that can pick up the auras could sense something coming towards them, "Don't need to guess, Motomiya. Geek Squad at twelve o' clock and coming up fast!"

Daichi says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh perfect! A way to ruin a perfectly good mood!"

Tyson says, in a dark snarl, "No joke, Daichi!"

Kira thinks in her mind, with a dark nasty snarl, _"Great! What we didn't need to see in the morning!"_

Soon enough, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, slackers!"

When the group stops, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines roll their eyes and they think in the same time, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Here we go!"_ Our group does an about face to see none other than white clad former friends, Chazz Princeton, Tenten, Alexis Rhodes, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kari Kamiya, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Sayu Yagami, Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Hilary Tachibana, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga staring down at all of them with cold and serious stares.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, in a dark cold sneer, _"Well, look what the cat dragged in!?"_

Kenny says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, if it isn't the Dork Portal, don't we feel special?"

Tyson snarls and says, darkly and annoyed, "What do you dorks want now?"

Hilary asks, in a cold serious tone, "What in the world has gotten into you, Tyson!?"

Tyson retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "You're supposed to be the smart one, geek! You figure it out, dork!"

Max yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Damn it, Tyson! This isn't so like you or any of you!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Boo-hoo! Cry me a river, Blondie! This is who we are now! Don't like it?! Like we said before: Tough!"

Kenny says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, do us all a favor, dweebs, and beat it!"

Kagome calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Oh, that's it! First, it is restricting our ability to move around and help people see the light! And now, this, what in the hell has gotten into you?!"

Davis asks, with a dark nasty tone, "Don't you dweebs have lives of your own other than to bother us?!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, we do, Davis."

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin and dark nasty tone, "In a pig's eye, whore."

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, bitch?!"

Hikari calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard her, Rhodes! Or does that damn stupid light of yours reduce that hearing of yours?!"

Kari states, in a cold serious tone, "You were never so nasty to us before, so, why now?!"

Kira says, in a mocking baby-like tone, "Boo-hoo! Oh, boo-hoo! Ah, what's the matter, Kamiya? Going to cry to your 'Master' like a little puppy just because Hikari and I stopped your damn little scheme?!"

Catherine yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You are really starting to annoy me, Kira!"

Mina replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh, I'm so scared of the pathetic Ma-zoku hanyou and her _empty_ threats!"

Catherine calls out, with a cold angered tone, "All right, Tucker, you are so dead!" Catherine then rushes at Mina, but then Ganryu uses his super-speed to intercept Catherine and slam his fist right into her chest, really hard, causing the wind to be extremely knocked out of her.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "Catherine!"

Ganryu says, with a dark sneer, "You stay the Hell away from my friend, geek!" Ganryu then smashes his right fist into Catherine's face, knocking her to the ground, causing the floor to crack on impact, and Catherine coughs a little blood from her mouth.

Sakura yells out, horrified, "Cat!" Sakura runs to her friend's side and from the SOL group, Sakura tells Ganryu, in a cold angered tone, "How could you, Ganryu? How could you do that!?"

Ganryu gives a dark angered huff as he turns his head away in dark anger and contempt as he crossed his arms causing Sakura to feel annoyed. Sakura yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Are you even listening me!?"

Sasuke then gives a dark angered glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare and he brawls out, in a dark angered tone, "Why don't you put a crock in it, you fucking whore!"

Sakura was hurt by Sasuke's words and she yells out, coldly, "What's going on!? You guys were never so nasty before!"

Ganryu says, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh wah! Cry me a river, Billboard Brow! After what you did to me, you think we care about your feelings! When you joined this rotten cult, you abandoned us Leaf Village ninja and me, your own cousin, the one who looked up to you as a sister!"

Lee roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "You're disgusting! So, what we do is none of your damn business!"

Sasuke tells Lee and Ganryu, with a dark plain tone, "Don't waste your time on these worthless geeks, guys. We have more important things to do."

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "If you dorks, don't mind, we've got far more important matters than to do with white geeks like you!"

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "And if you either disobey Kira and my rules or bug us like this again…!" Hikari slams her right fist into the nearby wall causing a large 'boom' to be heard as she cracks the wall and leaving the imprint of her fist on it without getting scratching, surprising and scaring the SOL members. Hikari states, with a dark serious tone, "…well, let's just say that we won't be so nice, next time!"

Chazz states, a bit fearful, but trying to sound cold and emotionless, "Oh, yeah! Do you think that you, nonbelievers, scare tactics can frightening us? We've seen the light!"

Kino rolls his eyes and says, darkly, "Man, you are even dumber than you look, dweeb! Let's go guys!" Soon enough, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines along with Kurama and Rukia turn their backs to their former' friends and start to leave.

Max yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare turn your back to us and walk off like that?! We'll make sure that all of you see the Light!" Soon enough, the group stops, turns on one knee, and all of them, except for Kurama, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa, give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama's glares and it scares the SOL members somewhat while Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan give out dark cold glares.

Tyson then slowly and menacingly marches towards Max, which unnerves with his eyes giving him a piercing glare, and he stops right in front of Max.

Daichi says, with a dark sly grin in his lips, "Oh boy, the blond haired dork is going to get it!"

Genki says, with a dark sly grin, "Man, I hope that he's got a good medical insurance for this."

Tyson says, with a dark annoyed tone, "You know what, Blondie?! I am fucking sick and tried of your mouth! It's time to shut you up once and for all! You and I are going to duel!"

Ken yells out, stunned, "What?! You've got be kidding me?!"

Tyson replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Am I laughing, dork?!"

Max yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That does it! You have yourself a duel, Tyson!"

Tyson says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, the dork does have a backbone after all! Nice to see that you have at least some qualities of a true duelist, through you've just made the dumbest move in your life!"

Max tells Tyson, with a cold sly grin, "We will see about that, Tyson! When I'm done with you, you will be changing your wardrobe from black and blue to white!"

Davis rolls his eyes and exclaims, darkly, "Yeah, that will happen when Hell freezes over, geek!"

Kira states, with a dark nasty tone, "By the way, don't you need your 'Master' to give you permission like the dogs you are?!"

Alexis calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You are starting to really push it, Kira!"

Hikari says, with a dark mock fearful and dark sarcastic tone, "Oh, you are really scaring me, dork! I'm shaking in my black high-heeled boots!"

Danielle says, with a dark sly smile, "Ha! Like you, dorks, could ever scare us!?"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark sly tone, "You had better be in Obelisk Arena in the next few hours or I will consider that you chickened out like the white dork that you are! Later, dweebs!" Soon enough, Tyson returns to his friends and the group along with Rukia and Kurama leaves their 'former' friends and/or loved ones behind.

Ken asks, in a perplexed tone, "What in the world has gotten into them?"

Max says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, I don't like it, Ken."

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "This is just like Naruto with the Orichalcos! They've become so 'dark' and 'harsh' just like Naruto is."

Hinata says, in a cold nasty tone, "And we have someone to thank for that, Billboard Brow!" Sakura winches at this and Akane tells Hinata, in a cold plain tone, "Hinata, please! I know that you're upset about what happened with your friend, Naruto, but believe me, I know how you feel! Ranma is with the Orichalcos as well and it's my fault that he's under that Dartz's control when I couldn't control my emotions when I heard that fake tape and we're doing everything within our power to bring them back and into the Light to save them!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh don't worry, Akane! Dartz is going to pay for what he did to Ranma and Hotaru!"

(**Later that day; within Obelisk Arena**)

Later that day, we find Max Tate, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Hilary Tachibana, Ray Kon, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Catherine Maxwell, Kelly Storm, Sayu Yagami, Ukyo Kuonji, Akane Tendo, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue walk into the room where they find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines waiting for them. Tyson, who has a duel disk attached to his left wrist, is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed on the dueling platform while the rest of our heroes and heroines, along with Cologne were waiting in the stands. Tyson's eyes open, he looks at the SOL members, and he gives a dark wicked smile causing Tyson's 'former' friends to shutter because the dark wicked smile.

Yusuke says, with the dark sly tone in his voice and dark wicked smile on his lips, "Well, look who decided to show up. I thought that you would be smart and chick out, dork!"

Max yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Of course, I was going to show! I wasn't joking when I say that you're going to see the Light!" The group of SOL members goes onto the stands and Tyson and Max put their dueling decks into their duel disks, a visible black and dark violet aura comes from Tyson's deck that's able to be seen by the SOL members, and Yusuke asks Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, Kagome, do you sense that?"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, I do, Yusuke. A dark aura came from Tyson's deck."

Every one of SOL members look at Kagome and Akane says, with a cold plain tone, "I could see it and sense it, too. I'm not sure that Max knows what he is going to get into."

Tyson and Max activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Tyson and Max yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Max: 8000

Tyson: 8000

Tyson says, with a dark sly tone, "Losers, first!"

Max draws one card from his deck and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that!" Max displays his Warrior of Atlantis (1900/1200) monster card and he says, "I'll discard my Warrior of Atlantis monster card to activate its effect! When I do that, I can then search through my deck for my A Legendary Ocean Field Spell!" Max discards his monster card, takes out his deck, searches through it, takes out a card, reshuffles his deck, and places it back to his duel disk. Max's Field Spell slot on his duel disk opens up, she puts one card inside, and exclaims, when it closes, "Let's find out, I play my Legendary Ocean card!" Soon after, the whole field transforms into ruins of a kingdom under the sea. Max places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Des Frog in attack mode and since my field spell is in play, I can downgrade its level by one star, making him able to summon without a sacrifice!" Soon after, Des Frog (1900/0-2100/200) comes to the field in attack mode. Max places a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll play a face-down card and end my turn!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "Is that all?! Please, I've seen preschoolers duel better than that!"

Max says, in a cold annoyed tone, "What?!"

Alexis says, with a cold angered tone, "What the hell?!"

Akane says, with a cold plain tone, "No need to be rude about it!"

Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "It's like the guy, who's dueling isn't Tyson at all!"

Kari asks, perplexed, "What is going on with him?!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Tyson then says, with a dark serious tone, "It's time to take this duel to the next level!"

Max asks, perplexed, "Huh?! What do you mean, Tyson?!"

Hinata asks, in a cold plain tone, "What does Tyson mean by the 'next level'?"

Alexis tells Hinata, with a cold serious tone, "I think that we are going to find out and I don't think that we are going to like it!" Tyson closes his eyes, a dark violet and black aura surrounds his body, the Millennium Symbol appears on his forehead, and then the Jaden's old Shadow Charm appears around his neck.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Hey, I know that! It's the Shadow Charm that Jaden had when we had that Shadow Rider thing!"

Ray asks, in a cold plain tone, "But how did Tyson get a hold of one of them!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "No duh, geeks! Your white whore, there, wins the booby prize! And now, it's time for this duel to go to the next level…In the Shadow Realm!" Just then a dark violet and black fog encompasses the whole of Obelisk Arena, the dueling platform and the stands.

Hinata asks, fearfully, "Where are we?!"

Tyson calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Hello, wench! Didn't I say that I just took us to the Shadow Realm or do you need a hearing aid or something?!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "For people that know all about the future, you ask some pretty stupid questions!"

Davis tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Jay!" Soon enough, everyone turns back to the dueling platform to see Tyson, with a dark gleam in his eyes and a dark wicked smile that unnerved Max and the other SOL members, especially Yusuke, Catherine, Akane, and Ukyo.

Tyson tells Max, with a dark wicked smile and dark sly tone, "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, dork! This time, you are playing by my rules in a Shadow Game!"

Max calls out, stunned, "Shadow Game?!"

Tyson yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Yes, Shadow Game, dork! Do I need to repeat myself every time?! Geez! Now, normally, when a duelist loses in a Shadow Game, their mind and or soul gets sent into the shadows, but since I'm a nice guy, that rule has been thrown out the window. However, don't think that you are safe. You are going to lose something to the shadows and let's just say that you and your fellow white clad fashion rejects won't like it! Plus, there is more!" Just then black metal bars rise up from the ground around Tyson and Max, the bars unite together to become a black metal cage with spikes, and then the platform around them transforms into glass-like panels below their feet.

Max exclaims, perplexed and confused, "What the hell?! What's going on here?!"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh terrific! Now I have to explain this to you again, dork! Fine, for the last time, this is a SHADOW GAME!" Tyson then taps his floor on the glass-like surface and he says, with a dark sly smile and tone, "But it gets worse for you, loser, much worse. See this special glass panels?"

Max says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, so!?"

As Tyson draws one card from his deck, he says, darkly, "I'm glad you've acted, geek, they're called 'Shadow Shockers'! Nice name, huh? You see, every time we lose life-points, we get shocked by dark lightning coming from those panels and the length of the shock depends on the amount of life-points that you or I lose. Makes the game more 'electrifying' doesn't it?" Tyson then gives a slight dark giggle as his dark sly smile becomes even wider.

The SOL members gasps in shock and Ray exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "Tyson, what the hell?! Have you gone totally insane?!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Do you really hate us that much to do something this insane?!"

Ryoko shouts out, with a dark nasty tone, "If you think that it's terrible now, just wait! Tyson has more surprises in store for this geek in this Shadow Game!"

Mia shouts out, with a dark sly smile and tone, "That's right, since a Shadow Game has started, it can't be stopped until there is a winner! If your fellow dork doesn't duel, he automatically forfeits the shadows have their way with him!"

The SOL members give another round of gasps and Hinata calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not fair!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines then give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama gasping all of the SOL members, including Yusuke, to become nervous.

Genki shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "Don't like it?! Well, that's too damn bad!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin and dark sly tone, "You are in our world, now, losers, and you have to play by our rules!"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark sly tone, "So, Blondie, why don't you make easier on yourself and surrender to the shadows or you can do the stupid thing by continuing dueling me and experience nightmares beyond your imagination?!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't care! Nothing is going to stop me from making you see the Light, Tyson!"

Tyson places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "You see, dork! I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" Soon after, Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) in attack mode. Tyson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, darkly, "Now, I'll play a spell card called Stamping Destruction to destroy that field spell!" A dragon's foot came from the spell card image and smashes the castle hard, destroying it. Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "There's still the effect of my Stamping Destruction, you lose five hundred points!" Max's life-points were drop by 500 life-points and just then the glass panels zap Max with powerful dark electric shock and he screams out in extreme pain as Des Frog's stats were returned to normal as 1900/0.

The SOL members exclaim in horror and shock, "Max!"

When the dark lightning shock stops, Max takes a while to catch his breath and states, "That…hurt?"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark sly smirk on his lips, "And it's gonna hurt until the end of the duel." Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I play my Black Dragon's Revenge!" An image of a Continuous Spell Card, which had a picture of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacking a village, with a picture of a destroyed dragon's nest, appears on the field. Tyson says, darkly, "Now, as long as I have a dragon-type monster out on the field, I can play this card and whenever a spell card is played, you lose two hundred points of damage, but they won't go to waste because they'll be added to my life points!"

Kagome says, shocked, "Say what!?"

Ukyo yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's not fair, Tyson!"

Ryoga yells at Ukyo, in a dark nasty tone, "Life isn't fair, bitch, so deal with it! You dorks have bullied many innocence people into your damned cult and now it's time to pay!"

Akane yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You would, asshole!"

Alexis yells out, in a begging tone, "Tyson, stop it damn it! Max is your best friend! How can you put him through all that!?"

Tyson asks Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Did I ask anymore comments from the peanut gallery, bitch!?"

Ray tells Tyson, shocked, "How can you say that, Tyson?"

Mousse says, in a dark serious tone while looking at a seat behind him, "If you freaks don't like it, like we said earlier, TOUGH!!"

Keiko tells Mousse, pointing at the SOL members' direction, "Uh Mousse, they're right there!" Mousse realized that his glasses where on his forehead, he places them over his eyes, and he turns to the direction that the SOL members were.

Max presses a button on his disc and calls out, coldly, "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that damned spell card!" Soon after, a small tornado comes towards Tyson's Black Dragon's Revenge Continuous Spell Card.

Tyson says, darkly, "Sorry, dork!" Tyson discards his Troop Dragon (700/800) monster card into the graveyard and the tornado had disappeared leaving his spell card safe.

Max yells out, stunned, "What!?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to my Black Dragon's Revenge, whenever it's in danger, I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard to keep it from being destroyed! Oh and Blondie…"

Max replies, in a cold annoyed tone, "What?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "You just activated a spell card so that means that I take away two hundred of your points!" Max loses 200 more life points and then screams out in pain as he is zapped by more dark lightning, but it ends faster than last shock and Max's life points increases by 200. Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark serious tone, "I activate Ancient Rules! Now, I can a special summon one level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand, but first, two hundred points has to leave your score!" Max yelps in pain as he's shocked by the dark electric energy as he loses 200 life-points and Tyson's life-points increase by 200 points. Tyson calls out, darkly as he puts a card onto the duel disk, "Now, I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyson calls out, darkly, "Now, Blue-Eyes, get rid of that frog with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes fires a blue and white blast at Des Frog, destroying it, and causing Max to cry out in pain again as he's electrocuted by more dark electric energy as he loses 1100 life-points while the SOL members continue to watch this with horror and disbelief. Hilary, Sakura, Kari, Sayu, Kagome, Yusuke and Alexis turn towards Jaden, Hikari, Davis, TK, Kai, Sasuke, Hassleberry, and Kuwabara and they gasp to find them giving dark sly and possibly sadistic grins as they continued to watch the duel.

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"What's going on with them? Max is in real pain and it looks like they, especially Jaden, are enjoying it at his expense!"_

Max stumbles to maintain his balance after the 'electrical' abuse was done. Tyson yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Oh we're not done, yet, geek! Divine Dragon, attack this dork directly!" Divine Dragon Ragnarok fires a stream of fire at Max. Max cries out in pain as he feels the flames on his skin, giving him nasty burns on his body. Max pats his chest to stop the fire as it leaves a nasty burn on his white uniform, and then he cries out in more pain as he loses 1500 life-points causing him to get shocked, once again, by the panel.

The SOL members gasp in shock at this and Chazz yells out, in shocked, "What the?! How did Max get hurt?!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin and dark giggle, "Didn't Ryoko tell you, dorks, that there is more to this Shadow Game?! Guess I forgot to mention that when we are attacked directly, it results in actual physical damaged to us!"

The SOL members gasp in pure horror and Kagome yells out, horrified, "Tyson, have you gone completely insane?!"

Hilary tells Tyson, in a cold serious tone, "What in the world are you thinking, Tyson?! Stop this! This is madness!"

Sayu says, in a cold serious tone, "Max is your best friend, Tyson! Look what you're doing to him!"

Tyson gives Hilary and Sayu a dark angered glare that's similar to Youko Kurama's, which scares them and he yells out, "Like I told your fellow white bitch, your comments about this duel is 'null and void'! Besides, I could care less what you think anyways, wenches! So do me and my friends and I mean my REAL friends, a sweet favor, as Jay would say, dork, and SHUT UP AND WATCH AS I SKIN YOUR FELLOW FUCKING WHITE GEEK ALIVE!"

Tyson's 'former' friends gasp in shock and Ukyo yells out, horrified, "No way! Please tell me that Tyson didn't say that!"

Tenten says, fearfully, "He just did!?"

When the shock stops, Max falls to his knees while holding the burn on his exposed chest with his right hand and Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, get up, Blondie! I'm not done with you, yet, geek!"

Jaden calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, get up, Blondie, you damn bastard! Get the hell up!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Jaden, what are you saying?!"_

Genki calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, naptime is over! Get your white ass up now!"

Izumi calls out, with a dark nasty tone of his own, "Hey, Blondie, get up or else! Tyson's not through with you yet, you dorky loser!"

Davis yells out, darkly, "Hey, Blondie, get up! Tyson's not done with you yet, dork!"

Kari, Yolei, and Ken gasp in shock and Ken says, stunned, "Oh man! Please tell that Davis didn't say that!"

Sayu thinks in horror, _"Davis, how could you say such a thing!?"_

Keisuke calls out, in dark nasty tone, "You have a large debt to pay, geek! Get your dorky white ass out now or I'll kick it up!"

Keiko says, in a dark nasty tone, "Want me to help!?"

Karin yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Get up, white jerk! Tyson's not done with you, yet! Like Keisuke said, you have a large debt to pay!"

TK yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, dweeb! I'd suggest getting up or suffer very bad consequences!"

Kari, Yolei, and Ken gasp in shock and Yolei says, in horror, "Oh man! TK, too!"

Sakura yells out, stunned, "This is nuts! Sasuke! Ino! Do something!"

Tenten yells out, fearfully, "You too! Neji! Lee! Shikamaru! Kiba!"

Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba give looks of dark contempt and Sasuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Okay." Sasuke tells Tyson, with a dark sly smile, "Tyson, don't end this duel right away. Make that blond haired geek suffer as long as you want."

Kiba shouts out, with a dark excited tone, "Yeah! Make him suffer from what he's done and show that Society Dorks that we rule and they stink!"

Neji shouts out, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, show them that the Society of Light that they're way out of their league!"

Lee then shouts out, in a dark excited tone, "Yes, do whatever is in your power of youth, Tyson, and make that dork pay for his crimes!"

Shikamaru says, in a dark serious tone, "It's going to be a real drag if you don't make that geek suffer, Tyson!"

Sakura calls out, stunned, "That's not what I meant!"

Hinata calls out, horrified, "Kiba, how could you say such things?!"

Tenten calls out, horrified, "Max is in pain! Don't you guys care!?"

Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba gives Sakura, Tenten and Hinata dark glares similar to Youko Kurama's and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "NO! DON'T LIKE IT! TOUGH!"

Hilary yells out to Kai, Kenny, and Daichi, in a horrified tone, "Kai, Daichi, Kenny, do something! Tell Tyson to call off the Shadow Game!"

Kai, Daichi, and Kenny give Hilary a dark angered glare, similar to Youko Kurama's and Kai yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "PISS OFF, BITCH!" Kai tells Tyson, darkly, "Hey, Tyson, turn that dork inside out!"

Daichi yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, show that dweeb no mercy, Tyson!"

Hilary thinks in her mind, horrified, _"What are you saying, guys!?"_

Kenny yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Yeah! Make him suffer for what he has done!"

Ryoga yells out, with a dark smile on his lips, "Yeah, no mercy for that asshole!"

Mousse calls out, in a dark sadistic tone, "Yes, Tyson, turn him inside out!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't a duel! This is an execution!"

Kari says, with a cold serious tone, "And Tyson is the executioner!"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark wicked smile on his lips, "Make it easy on yourself and give up to the shadows, dork! You can't win!"

Max gets to his feet and says, with a cold snarl, "Never! Destiny is on my side!"

Daichi says, in a dark nasty tone, "That's why Tyson's kicking your dorky ass around the stadium, loser! You keep relying too much on that 'destiny' and 'seeing the light' crap you white dorks are always chanting!"

Kenny says, with a dark sly smile, "Besides, if you think that 'destiny is on your side', then why are you losing so badly, dork!"

Tyson sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Anyways, I see that you've suffered enough, so I'll place these two facedowns.

Current Score:

Max: 4500

Tyson: 8400

Max draws one card from his deck and calls out, winching from pain and in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that!" Max thinks in his mind, with an evil smile on his lips, _"Now, all I need to do is find out Tyson's face-down card and I can count it!"_ However, when Max only sees veils of darkness covering Tyson's face-down cards, Max thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What the hell?! Why can't I see Tyson's face-down cards?! Master Sartorius said the light revealed all! So, why can't I see his face-down cards?!"_

Tyson asks, in a dark taunting tone, "What's the matter, dork?! Trying to predict my moves! Well, I've got bad news for you, dorks, your pathetic little trick of seeing our faces-downs are rendered useless!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, stunned, "Say what!?"

Ray yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius told us that the Light revealed all!"

Kagome says, with a perplexed tone, "How can our abilities to see their face-downs from Master Sartorius are blocked!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't know, Kagome! How did they get the power to block this power?!"

Mina says, in a dark taunting tone, "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

Yusuke glares at Mina and he thinks in his mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Damn her! I know that she and her fucking brother might have something to do with it!"_

Max sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I don't need to see your face-down cards to win, Tyson! I play Card of Sanctity, now, both of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Tyson and Max draw until they were holding six cards in their hands. Max's Field Spell slot on his duel disk opens up, he puts one card inside, and exclaims, when it closes, "Now, I play my Umi card!" Soon after, the whole field transforms into a surface of an ocean. Max calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, with Umi out, all my Aqua, Sea Serpent, Fish, and Thunder-Type monsters gain two hundred attack and defense points!" Max presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "Then, I play my face-down, Call of the Haunted!" Max's face-down card reveals to be Call of the Haunted and Max says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose Des Frog!" Soon after, Des Frog (1900/0-2100/200) comes to the field in attack mode. Max sends a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my frog for Leviadragon-Daedulus in attack mode!" Soon after, Des Frog vanishes from the field as it is sent to the graveyard and Leviadragon-Daedulus (2600/1500-2800/1700) comes to the field in attack mode. Max then puts another card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I sacrifice my Leviadragon in order to summon my Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus!" Soon after, Leviadragon-Daedulus vanishes from the field as it is sacrificed and Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus (2900/1600-3100/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Max then calls out, with a cold sly grin, "Next, I play his special effect! By sacrificing one Umi Field Spell card to the graveyard, all cards in our hands and on the field other this card are destroyed! It is time to say goodbye to your defense!" Max discards his Legendary Ocean card to the graveyard, returning the field to normal, and Neo Daedalus prepares to use its special ability.

Tyson pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, darkly, "Sorry, dweeb, I reveal my trap! Power Down!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a fighter being drained of its strength.

Max yells out, perplexed, "What in the hell is that?!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "I'm glad you asked, dork! This card is activated when my monsters are threatened by the special ability of another monster! By discarding one card from my deck, your dragon's ability is negated! Too bad!" Tyson discards his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) monster card from his deck and into the graveyard and Neo Daedalus's special ability is negated.

Max sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'm far from done, Tyson! I play White Veil!"

Tyson says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "You must enjoy pain that much do ya!"

Max loses 200 more life points and yells out in pain as dark lightning hits him, once again and Tyson gains 200 life points. The electricity stops and Max groans out, "Yeah…so (groans) what! When I attack, that annoying spell card is gone!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold excited tone, "All right, Max just played his White Veil spell card!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile and cold plain tone, "Yeah, but that dork should have played it sooner!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right! When a monster equipped with White Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on Tyson's side of the field are destroyed, including that annoying Black Dragon's Revenge!"

Kelly states, with a cold sly grin on her lips, "Yeah! Tyson doesn't stand a chance now!" Max's monster transforms into a pure white color.

Hinata says, with a cold smile on her lips, "Max is going to win!"

Hilary brought a cold sly smile on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"Sorry, Tyson, but you couldn't escape destiny for very much longer! You've put up a good fight up until now, but you can't escape your destiny of being in the Society of Light."_

Tyson isn't fazed in the least by the transformation and in fact, his dark grin becomes wider. Hilary looks at Tyson, sees that his dark sly smile hasn't left his lips and the smile that Hilary had on her face was turned to a frown as she thinks in her mind, _"I don't like that smile! It's never a good thing! Why would Tyson be smiling?_" Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "Look at Tyson, guys!" When everyone looks at our 'darkened' Beyblade world champion, they see that his dark sly smile hasn't left his lips, in fact, it is even greater than before.

Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "For one who knows the powers of White Veil, Tyson seems too calm."

Alexis tells Hilary, nodding her head, "You do have a point, Hilary." Alexis thinks, coldly, _"Something is definitely wrong here. For someone that knows the powers of White Veil so well, Tyson is too far relaxed! Actually, he looks glad that Max played White Veil. Well, it can't be that face-down card because they will be negated and destroyed by White Veil. Tyson's not that dumb to know that since he's seen it in action before. Then why can't I get this bad feeling out of my mind? Anyways, he won't be smiling for long…"_

Ken thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"They're right! Tyson is too calm about this! In fact, he seems glad that Max played his White Veil, but he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop it! I don't like this!"_

Chazz thinks in his mind, in a cold plain tone, _"I don't like how that dork is smiling! He seems even more confident when Max played White Veil the greatest card that Master Sartorius gave to us! Can he…?! No way! That laughing nonbeliever can't counter White Veil! No one can! But why can't I get this feeling about of my heart?"_

Max yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Neo Daedalus, destroy his Divine Dragon now!" As Max's monster launches its attack, Max tells Tyson, with a cold sly tone, "And don't forget, Tyson, every one of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroying when a monster with White Veil attacks, including that annoying Black Dragon's Revenge."

Tyson asks, with a dark sly smile, "Are you sure?" Max gives a perplexed look, Tyson pushes a button on his duel disk, and he calls out, with a dark sly smile, "Think again, dork! I reveal my face-down: The trap card Darkness Veil!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture similar to the one on the White Veil spell card except the lady pictured is wearing a dark blue dress and holding a black silk veil.

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Akane yells out, "Darkness Veil?! What in the heck is that?!"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, loser, but this card can't be destroyed by your pathetic White Veil spell card!"

Max calls out, shocked, "Say what?! It can't be!"

Tyson tells Max, with a dark wicked grin on his lips, "Oh it can be, dork! That's not all, dweeb, it gets worse!" Soon after, a dark aura comes from the trap card, turns Divine Dragon Ragnarok pitch black and blood red eyes, and Tyson tells Max, "It gets equipped to my monster and it causes all of your spell and trap cards to get negated and destroyed, including your White Veil!"

Max exclaims, in disbelief, "It can't be!" Soon after, his White Veil Equip spell card and his dragon returns to normal.

The SOL members gasp in total disbelief and Sayu yells out, "Oh, man! That was Max's last shot for winning!"

Kelly asks, perplexed, "Where did Tyson get such a powerful card?!"

Ray tells Kelly, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Kelly. And I'm not sure if I like it."

Hilary yells out, stunned, "I can't believe my eyes! Tyson just beat the most powerful card that Master Sartorius gave us!"

Alexis tells Hilary, with a cold serious tone, "You aren't the only one, Hilary! Damn it!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How the hell did that dork beat the most powerful card that Master Sartorius gave us!?"

Max roars out at Tyson, in a cold angered tone, "Doesn't matter! My attack is still going to happen!" The attack slams into Tyson's monster and destroys it in a huge explosion, costing Tyson 1400 life points in one shot. Tyson's body is hit with dark lightning, but he doesn't howl in pain, which disturbs Max greatly.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! Tyson is human! He should have felt that!"

Max puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, coldly, "Fine! I end with one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Max: 4300

Tyson: 7200

Tyson draws his card and calls out, darkly, "My turn, Blondie!" Tyson looks at his card, places it in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I'll draw two cards from my deck!" Tyson draws two cards from his deck and looks at his two cards that he drew. Tyson says, in a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dork, but this duel is over!"

Max yells out, coldly, "You're lying! Destiny is on my side!"

Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "We'll see! I play Mystical Space Typhoon and guess what happens thanks to my Black Dragon's Revenge!" Max cries out in extreme pain as he is shocked and he loses 200 life-points while Tyson gains 200 life-points. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Now thanks to this, your face-down has to go!" Soon after, a small tornado comes and destroys Max's face-down card, which was Mirror Force.

Max yells out, shocked, "My face-down card!"

Tyson sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "That should be the least of your problems! I'll send two spell cards face down!"

Max, Ray, and Hilary were perplexed at that Tyson would announce what cards he's laid down.

Keiko eyes Jaden and she asks, in a dark plain tone, "Could Tyson be summoning that monster now?"

Jaden says, in a dark sly tone, "Yeah and that dork is finished!"

Hilary asks, perplexed, "Why would Tyson announce what are his face-downs?"

Ray says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know that myself!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I remember last year about a move like this…but that's impossible there's no way that Tyson has THAT card in his deck!"

Tyson presses two buttons on his disc which activated the face-down spell cards, Soul Exchange and Level Up! and he yells out, darkly, "Now I'll sacrifice these cards, along with my Black Dragon's Revenge, to summon…" Ice forms over the images of the spell cards and they cracked into shards, which were swept away into the air on a rush of wind.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Kelly yells out, stunned, "It can't be…"

Yusuke says, stunned, "How the hell did THAT card get into his deck!"

Tyson calls out, in a dark strong tone, "Meet Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" The SOL members gasp in shock as the three streams of ice impact on the ground nearby. Shards of ice rise up from the ground and then shatter as Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000) rises from them with an unearthly roar.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "What the hell!? Why is that monster doing out of that safe!?"

Yusuke says, shocked, "I don't know…"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Have those dorks gone crazy!?"

Akane states, in a cold serious tone, "Isn't that one of those three Sacred Beast Cards that you guys had to protect from those Shadow Rider guys, last year?"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, Akane. Those cards have a dangerous power in them that can cause incredible destruction and chaos if they ever got out! Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Catherine, Kelly, Atticus, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz know this along with me since Yusuke and Jaden duel Kagemaru last year when he let them out! They nearly destroyed all of the cards on the planet and gave Kagemaru the power to rule the world!"

Sakura yells out, stunned, "Why would they release those kind of cards?! Have they gone insane?!"

Yusuke yells out to our heroes and heroines, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell are you guys thinking!? Those cards are dangerous!"

Ino yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh stuff it, dork! You're putting me to sleep here!"

Alexis looks at Jaden and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, you know how dangerous those cards are!? Why did you guys let them out!?"

Jaden looks at Alexis, with a dark glare similar to Youko Kurama, unnerving her, and he yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh shut up, bitch, and get laid!"

Alexis gasps in shock and Kagome says, in a worried tone, "What's in the world Jaden saying!? He knows that those Sacred Beast cards are dangerous!"

Ray yells out to Tyson, in a cold serious tone, "Tyson, have you gone insane!?"

Max tells Tyson, in a cold serious tone, "Tyson, Yusuke and the others told me about those Sacred Beast cards! They shouldn't be unlocked! Why do you have one!?"

Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Maybe to crush you dweebs with!" Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my three dragons with the ones on the field to summon…" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900), Mirage Dragon (1600/600), and Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field and they enter into the fusion vortex above and Tyson calls out, "Now meet one of my most powerful dragons…Five Headed Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) comes to the fiend in attack mode. Tyson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I play Gift of the Marty! Now, I can sacrifice my Five Headed Dragon to increase Hamon's attack points by my dragon's attack!" Five-Headed Dragon disappears as its remains were absorbed by Hamon, increasing its stats from 4000/4000 to 9000/4000!

Max yells out, in a shocked tone, "No way! Nine thousand attack points! I can't withstand that! If that dragon hits, I'm finished! How could I lose!? I've got the power of the Light and destiny on my side!"

Hilary yells out, stunned, "It's over!"

Ray yells out, stunned, "Max is gonna lose!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "And this is a Shadow Game that'll give Chazz some serious marks!"

Alexis yells out to Tyson, in a begging tone, "Tyson, please! Stop this duel! This is gone far enough!"

Tyson then calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Okay, Hamon, prepare for attack and put this loser in his place! Send him back to the pits of Hell where he belongs!" Hamon gives a loud roar of power as prepares for attack.

Hilary calls out, in a begging tone, "Tyson, please, don't do it!"

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Tyson, don't do it!"

Tyson ignores their pleas and calls out, in a dark angered and serious tone, "Pass your divine judgment on this damned asshole and end this duel with Cerulean Sky Fire!!" Hamon rains down lightning on Max's monster, destroying it, Max howls in extreme pain and agony as lightning and dark lightning slams into him and he loses 6400 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Max: 0000

Tyson: 7400

When the duel ended, the remaining holograms and the cage had disappeared, the smoke and dust clear to reveal Max's form on the ground, lying on his back, his white uniform and body is badly burned and smoking and somewhat smoking, his eyes are totally glazed over and his cards down from the air as they were sent flying from Hamon's powerful attack.

All of the SOL members yell out in unison and in horror, "Max!"

Tyson thrusts his fingers and says, with a wink and a dark sly smile, "That's game, dork! And may you rest in pieces too, loser!" Soon after, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines greatly and darkly cheer for Tyson's victory and they leap out of the stands to greet him while Cologne, Kurama, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa give concerned looks and Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan gave evil sly smiles on their lips as they walks down to meet them.

Kari yells out, with a horrified tone, "Oh, god! Max!" The SOL members immediately run out of the stands and run to his fallen form.

Jaden tells Tyson, "Way a go, Tyson!"

Kai says, with a dark sly smile, "I didn't think you had it in you, Tyson. I must say I'm impressed."

Tyson says, with a smile, "It was nothing!" Tyson looks at Max's battered form and thinks, solemnly, _"I'm sorry that I had to do this to you, Maxie. I hope you can forgive me for it."_ Soon enough, a card floats down into Tyson's hands and Tyson finds that it is Max's White Veil spell card causing Tyson to give a wide dark smirk from it. On the meanwhile, the SOL members try to revive Max with no success. Sakura uses her healing powers to try to revive Max, but even through his body is healed, he doesn't wake up.

Ukyo asks, perplexed, "What's going on?! Isn't Max supposed to wake up since Sakura healed him?!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Max! Damn it! You had better wake up, dork! Get up!" However, Max only moans in reply to show that he was alive.

Just then Tyson's voice booms out, darkly, "Don't your white boxers in a bunch, dork! I didn't kill him! I abhor killing anyone no matter how rotten their damned soul is!" Every one of the SOL members look at Tyson, along with Mina and Kino, with horrified and/or cold angered looks on their faces and Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "However, even if you heal him with that Billboard Blow's healing powers, he won't wake up until the shadows are done with him and I'll tell you that when he wakes up, you dweebs won't like the results!"

Kari yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How could you?! How could you be so cruel to your best friend, Tyson?!"

Tyson rolls his eyes and exclaims, in a dark nasty tone, "That rotten asshole got what he deserved by committing great deal of crimes in the name of 'peace' and 'justice'! Well, he got what that white fake of Max truly deserved: Justice."

Yolei yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Justice?! You call this justice?!"

Jaden tells the SOL members, with a dark annoyed tone, "Don't give us that bullshit, bitch!"

Davis yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You know that all of you, white freaks, are criminals and you know it!"

TK says, in a dark serious tone, "You, Society Dorks, think you can do whatever you want to others just because you declare that you are saving the world!"

Danielle says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, guess what?! It's time for us true heroes to fight back and this time, we are taking no prisoners!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "The universe chose people like us to give you, white freaks, what you damn deserve for your crimes and make sure that you are punished once and for all!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, you all better start explaining yourselves! Why was Hamon just played!?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out, bitch!"

Kai and Hikari take out their Sacred Beast Cards and Kai says, with a dark sly smile, "And Tyson isn't the only one with a Sacred Beast Card!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hikari, have you gone insane!?"

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Those cards are dangerous! Hand them over now!"

Kira gives Alexis the finger and says, in a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly smile, "Fuck off, Blondie, you're not the boss of me!"

Chazz yells at Tyson, in a cold annoyed tone, "This isn't funny, we're being serious! You don't know how dangerous those cards are!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You, Society of Dorks can kiss my ass, but I'm not giving it up!"

Keiko says, with a dark wicked grin, "Which reminds me…" Soon after, Keiko goes over to her back and takes out the Millennium Rod.

Kagome calls out, stunned, "No way! That's the Millennium Rod!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, how did you get to that, witch! The Millennium Items were buried long ago!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Actually, we got the Millennium Items to help us! However, Keiko isn't the only one with a Millennium Item!" Soon after, Hikari shows her Millennium Necklace and Kagome yells out, shocked, "That's the Millennium Necklace!"

Mina says, with a dark sly grin, "What do you know!? The stupid white miko is smarter than I thought!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What was that!?" Soon after, Keiko activates her Millennium Rod and the group of SOL members is frozen in place.

Yusuke says, in a surprised tone, "What the hell…"

Hilary says, stunned, "I can't…I can't move…!"

Keiko uses the Millennium Rod to send the group of SOL members, excluding Max's unconscious body, flying into the air and many of them slam into the wall with the rest slamming into the floor.

Mina and Kino picks up Max's unconscious form and Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, leave him alone!"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "Make me!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "However, we aren't all that bad. Look at the card that I picked up." Tyson then displays Max's White Veil spell card and then he rips it in half!

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ken yells out, stunned, "Max's White Veil spell card!"

Tyson says, with a mock innocent tone, "Oh, that's what that was. Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz." Tyson then rips the two pieces in half again and says, with a mock apologizing tone, "Oops. I did it, again." Tyson then rips the four pieces of the card again and he yells out, with a dark sly smile and mock innocent tone, "Oh, dear, whoops. I'm such a klutz." Soon after, Tyson rips the card into tiny sheds, he blows them all over the SOL members' direction, and he says, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "There you go, geeks. Sorry about that."

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!?"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Like you can, Princeton! Remember, we're even stronger than your pathetic hanyous!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Watch it, bitch!"

Mina says, with a dark sly grin, "Or what?!"

Chazz asks, in a perplexed tone, "By the way, where did you get those strange cards?!"

Tyson gives Chazz a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare, scaring the SOL member, and he says, in a dark annoyed tone, "None of your business, dork, so, fuck off!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Consider what we did to your fellow white geek a warning to all of you! We mean business and we are not going to stop until this school and this world is rid of you Society Dorks, once and for all! You will pay for your crimes!"

Kiba yells out, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Those dorks better be worried when my new deck gets their hands on them! They will wish they had never been born when they betrayed us!"

Sasuke tells Kiba, with a dark sly smile and dark plain tone, "I agree with you. The Society of Light's end begins now and soon, all of you will feel our wrath."

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "And besides, Maxie belongs to us!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Not on your life!" Sakura jumps onto her feet, charges towards our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You bring him back!"

Just then, Hotaru comes in front of Sakura using her super-speed and she calls out, strongly, "I don't think so! **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**!" Hotaru unleashes her **Chestnut Roasting in a Open Fire** technique bashing Sakura in the face, chest, and gut multiple times, giving her many black and blues all over her face and breaking a few of her ribs, throwing her back, to the SOL members' side.

Tenten calls out, shocked, "Sakura!"

Tenten runs over to Sakura's aid and Hotaru thinks in her mind, in a dark cold sneer, _"That was for Naruto, bitch!"_

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Later, losers!" Soon enough, the group of 'darkened' heroes and heroines with dark sly grins and Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan with evil sly smiles on their faces left the arena while carrying Max's unconscious form, with Cologne, Kurama, Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa followed while the SOL members look on in a mixture of disbelief, horror, and/or anger.

Hilary thinks in her mind, horrified, _"How could you, Tyson? How could you do something this horrible?"_

Tenten and Ukyo carries Sakura's beaten form and Ukyo asks Sakura, "Are you going to be okay, Sakura?"

Sakura says, winching, "I'll be fine."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "We better report this to Master Sartorius."

(**Sometime later that day; within Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm'**)

Within Sartorius's room, we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and/or loved one assembled in front of Sartorius, who was sitting by his Tarot table. The group of SOL members then explained about what happened when our 'darkened' heroes and heroines came to the Chancellor's office this morning, and most importantly, with Max concerned, about what happened in that Shadow Duel that Max dueled against Tyson.

When they were done, Sartorius asks, in a rare surprised tone and curiously, "So, the nonbelievers has taken over the school and Mister Tate has been defeated by his best friend with a Shadow Game and a Sacred Beast cards!"

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. Tyson and the nonbelievers got their hands on the Millennium Items and Shadow Charms from the Shadow Rider incident, used them to create a real-life Shadow Game, and he ruthlessly beat Max down with it. Plus, Tyson used some of the cards that we never heard of before to ruthlessly beat Chazz down with and a Sacred Beast Card, the one and only Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, to finish Max off. The nonbelievers showed us that they have the other two Sacred Beast Cards, Uria and Ravel, in their decks."

Kagome tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Not only that, sir, Tyson's deck had an unusual aura of darkness coming from it and all of the nonbelievers seemed to take pleasure in Max's suffering. Sakura healed his wounds, but Max hasn't woken up since he lost the duel. Afterwards, the nonbelievers took Max away from us and Sakura turned to stop them, but Hotaru used her **Chestnuts Roasting in an Open Fire** technique to stop her."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "This poses one serious problem." Sartorius then commands, in a serious tone, "Inform the rest of our dorm to stay from Tyson Granger and the nonbelievers until they see the light! I will be in my quarters and try to figure this situation out. If anything important comes up, come to me immediately." All of the SOL members, including Yusuke, bow in respect to Sartorius as he leaves the room while Alexis and Hilary are totally distraught about what happened.

Tenten tells Hilary, with a cold sly smile on her lips, "Don't worry, Hilary. I know that you and Alexis are horrified by what they did, but Master Sartorius will get to the bottom of this and the others will be in the light in no time!"

Ken tells Tenten, with a cold serious tone, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Tenten. They act like they meant business and what they did to Max was a good indication."

Ray says, with a cold plain tone, "It was wise for Master Sartorius to tell all Society members to stay from them. Who knows what Tyson and the others are capable of?"

Hinata says, in a concerned tone, "I hope that Master Sartorius can find out what's going on."

Alexis says, with a solemn tone, "I hope so, Hinata."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Do you think that this is somehow connected to the Orichalcos?"

Ken replies, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Sakura. If it is, then we're in big trouble."

(**Within Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm'; A short time soon after**)

Inside of Sartorius's room, he is shuffling all of his Tarot cards together for a prediction and lies some of them face-down on the marble table. When he turns them over, he gasps at what he sees. All of the cards representing the 'Chosen Duelists' over at our heroes and heroines have turned pitch black.

Sartorius's eyes widen and he says to himself, in a low and serious tone, "It looks like that I was correct. It seems like the other Chosen Duelists outside of my control have come in contact with a power that can alter destiny. I must learn more about this force and the only way I can do that is to watch them duel!" Sartorius gains an evil gleam in his eyes and yells out, with an evil sly smile, "Soon, they will see the light! They always do in time!" Sartorius picks up a card from his Tarot deck, he looks at it to see, that it's The Sky Tarot card, which has a picture of the sky.

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "The Sky! One that is a free spirit of sorts!" Just then, Sartorius sees the card turn to black and he says, in a rare surprised tone, "This taint! I just sensed that this card carries an aura similar to Inuyasha's and his sisters', being a 'Chosen Hanyou'. It must be Megumi, the reincarnation of Akira! She must be the one that the Orichalcos has in its control." Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That will not matter! Soon Inuyasha and his sisters will be taken away from the Orichalcos and will see the Light!"

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorms; Sometime later**)

Returning to the Slifer Red dorms, we find our heroes and heroines assembled there in front of Yugi and his friends. They were surprised to see Max's unconscious form at first, but they were relaxed to see that Max was defeated and brought back to their side.

Joey says, amazed, "I can't believe that you guys won!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "It was easy, Mister Wheeler! That'll teach those dweebs to know who's boss!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hey there!" Everyone turns to see Alister and Raphael walking towards them.

Yugi yells out, shocked, "Raphael! Alister!"

Hikari asks Yugi, curiously, "You know these guys, Yugi!"

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "I do! They're two of the people that had their lives ruined by Dartz to turn them into two of his soldiers. Raphael lost his family and Alister lost his younger brother, Mikey, because of Dartz." Unknown to the others, Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan gave Yugi dark cold angered glares when they heard Dartz's name being used like that.

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Yeah right! Master Dartz is a great man unlike Sartorius and especially you, Yugi Moto! King of Games or not, you have no right to claim that Master Dartz ruined their lives! Master Dartz tried to save them, but all he got in return was nothing but betrayal from them! Well, they'll soon pay for what they did!"_

Joey asks Raphael, "What are you doing here man?"

Raphael says, with a serious tone, "To get your help to stop Dartz. You see, we witnessed Valon's soul being taken away from us by his new associates!"

Kira says, horrified, "New associates!?"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Oh man! He must mean Tai and the others taken by Dartz!"

Joey says, in a plain tone, "And Valon was taken away too!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "We knew that he had returned and we came to get help especially when he took our family members under his control."

Tristan says, in a perplexed tone, "Family members?"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Tristan! We're talking about the ones called Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino!"

Genki yells out, angrily, "Hey, I know them! They're the ones with that jerk, Dartz!"

Raphael says, in a plain tone, "I see that you've heard of him!"

Zera says, in an angered tone, "Let's just say like Sartorius, Dartz took away some of our family and friends and we're majorly crossed about it."

Takara asks, curiously, "What's your relation to them?"

Raphael says, in a serious tone, "Back when I was a kid, my family died thanks to Dartz, I thought that I was the only one left, but it turned out that I had another sister that I didn't know about. This sister of mine was at my grandmother's house at the time of the accident. This sister of mine bore herself a boy named Michael Angel."

Yugi says, seriously, "Was this Michael…?"

Raphael says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, he's my nephew!"

Tristan says, shocked, "No way!"

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "It's true!" Everyone turns to see Koenma and Botan walking towards them.

Davis says, annoyed, "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you doing that!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Michael is indeed Raphael's nephew! You see, as a little boy, Michael was hated and despised by his family because he was born from an affair that his mother had with a man she fell in love with. She was to marry in an arranged marriage to an old friend of the family but was in love with another. Michael also grew up with all his siblings and relatives hated him and were abusive to him any chance they had."

Jaden says, horrified, "That's awful!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "However, only his mother loved him and cared for him always calling him her 'little angel' and as far as he was concerned she was all the family he needed…until that accursed night."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What happened!?"

Koenma says, with a sigh, "Michael had just came home for school and it was his birthday and he and his mom where going to go out and celebrate together. Only when he got home he found his mother being raped by his other family members. He rushed to help her when he was grabbed and held down by his brothers. They made him watch as his mother as raped and then shot in front of his own eyes. The neighbors heard the commotion and called the police but it was too late…she was dead and the damage was done. When the police arrived they found the boy foaming on the ground from the sight as he kept screaming. The police arrested all the family and took the boy to the station."

Mimi says, in a horrified tone, "Oh my! Talk about harsh!"

Rika says, in a stunned tone, "Having to go through all that is pretty rough."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, later that day, an officer came to him with a letter and a gift from his mom. The note had a letter, along with his birthday present which were a locket that had a picture of Michael and his mother and the other was a duel monsters deck full of angel cards just made for him the only ones in the world. Over the next few years, Michael was pretty much alone, shutting himself from society, until Dartz came along and took him into his claws."

Mai says, in an angered sneer, "That freak never changes!"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "No joke!"

Alister says, in a plain tone, "And then, there's Allie! After the Dartz and the Orichalcos incident, I traveled around the world to see if there's any survivors from my hometown and found out that Allie Senryu is my younger half-sister!"

Yugi says, shocked, "Half-sister!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "I was pretty shocked myself when I found out that! It turns out that after my mother was taken by enemy soldier, she knocked up her head, gotten amnesia and remarried another soldier and had Allie. However, she died during childbirth and got abused by her father, putting the blame of my mother's death to her! After having enough of his abuses, Allie killed him and ran away from home! I've met her twice in a lifetime: One was when I first found her after I heard that a relative of mine is still alive at that point, she was so distant from me and the other was when I found out that she was taken by Dartz."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "And then there's Tyler Hino! He's Valon's young brother!"

Mai says, shocked, "Valon's brother!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right! You see, Valon's mother lost Valon when he ran away from home, she had Tyler put in an orphanage because she died of AIDS. Tyler was adopted by a rich couple, but was often ignored while he got everything a kid wanted, he lacked his foster parents' attention, because they were too busy to spend anytime with him. They were either working or with clients and friends and never had time for him. In his loneliness he comforted himself with video games and other thing particularly Duel Monsters. In his isolation he had mastered duel-monsters at a level that surpasses Seto Kaiba making him a very dangerous opponent. Even at school the loneliness didn't leave it only got worse as he watched kids and their parents laugh and have fun. For that point on, he started to hate them which in turn made Dartz recruit him!"

Joey says, in a snarl, "I can't believe it! Dartz is even taken kids too!"

Tea says, seriously, "Dartz doesn't even have a soul! He's worse than before!"

Tristan says, in a serious tone, "I bet you anything that Dartz might have had something to do with those incidents! Remember, he did it before!" On the meanwhile, Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan were keeping their emotions in check when they hear Dartz talked about in a negative fashion.

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's the Orichalcos's power! It feeds on the darkness of the person's soul to take control of them, making that person a slave to the Orichalcos!"

Ryoga eyes Ranma and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"A darkness within a person's soul! Could that how Dartz took control of Ranma and Hotaru? And I bet that Dartz got Ranma to believe that Akane and I were playing with his mind into believing that Akane knew about my curse from the very beginning! That fiend!"_

Ryoko yells out, seriously, "Not only Sartorius has to be stopped, but Dartz too!"

Danielle says, in a serious tone, "That's right! This can't continue for much longer!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "Let us help you! We know where Dartz's hideout is! We can take you there!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "However, it won't be easy! You see, Dartz already recruited help in the aid of Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody and Holly."

Koenma tells Miroku, in a plain tone, "You forgot one, Miroku! Well, you didn't know this fact, only Sesshomaru and Zera in this group knows about it! Namely, their younger half-sister, Megumi."

Myoga yells out, shocked, "Lady Megumi!"

Zera says, shocked, "Megumi, but she's dead!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Actually, Zera, she's alive!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "You lie! I witnessed her death when those people threw her off the cliff and into the ocean!"

Sango says, amazed, "So, Inuyasha had another long lost sister!"

Zera nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right, Sango! You see, Megumi is the younger twin sister of Inuyasha and Melody and the older twin sister of Holly and the half-sister of Sesshomaru and me. However, we saw those pigs throw Megumi off the cliff to distract me from killing them for taking Holly away from us!"

Botan replies, with a kind tone, "That's right! You see, when Megumi fell off the cliff, she bumped her head on the ledge, making her lose her memories, except for her name, like Holly and went into the water."

Shippo asks, curiously, "Then, what happen?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I was hoping that I wouldn't say this, but I had no choice. Dartz is what happened, you see, Dartz 'saved' her from death."

Zera says, in a sneer, "That fiend saved her!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Dartz 'took care' of Megumi as if she was his own daughter. In other words, Dartz was planning on using Megumi for his own purpose in the near future!"

Mai says, in a serious tone, "Ha! That doesn't surprise me at all!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Years later, Dartz gave Megumi back her memories and Megumi ventured off to find her family, but she was sealed to a tree by a priestess!"

Zera yells out, in a deadly angered tone, "A what!?"

Shippo says, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Myoga says, worriedly, "That's right! Lady Zera, please control yourself!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Kikyo was the one, who sealed Megumi to a tree! You see, Kikyo accused Megumi of stealing food and killing humans, unknowingly that it was another demon that was responsible for it!"

Zera says, in a snarl, "I should have known! Next time that I see that claypot witch, I'm going to make her regret ever doing this!"

Yuka says, in a sneer, "You want me to help!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, we've had it up to here about that claypot witch making our friend, Kagome's, life a living nightmare!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "No chances! She pays!"

Miroku asks Koenma, curiously, "What happened to Megumi, next?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Five hundred years has pasted since Megumi was sealed and Dartz was the one, who freed her, ten years later when Yugi and his friends dealt with him for the first time, after Melody was taken by the Orichalcos!"

Erin says, in a serious tone, "And I'm getting the feeling that since this Megumi girl or half-demon had her own 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai as well and had it unlocked by Dartz!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Exactly! Dartz already knows that Megumi is another 'Chosen Hanyou' like Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly!"

Genki says, shocked, "Whoa! Holly's other sister is a 'Chosen Hanyou' like her and her siblings!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Yes, Megumi is the reincarnation of Akira, Taigoku's younger twin sister, and one of the powerful half-dog demons in Ancient Egypt. She was also childhood friends with King Atem, Mahad, and Mana, like her brother and sisters. Dartz must be planning to use her in the same fashion as Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly. Also, this may be a total shock, but Naruto Uzumaki is a 'Chosen Duelist' too."

Sasuke says, in a rare surprised tone, "Naruto is a 'Chosen Duelist' too!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Sasuke! Most likely, Dartz knew this before I or Sartorius knew and I'm getting the feeling after hearing about seeing Naruto that Sartorius has detected that Naruto is a 'Chosen Duelist'."

Kiba says, in an angered sneer, "And I bet you anything that Dartz was the one, who had his goons disgusting them as our ANBU group to kill Naruto, setting Lady Hokage up into believing that she attempted to kill him!"

Sora says, in an angered tone, "Not to mention that slut that tried to force herself onto Tai, making me believe that Tai betrayed me!"

Koenma says, plainly, "That's probably."

Davis says, angrily, "That Dartz is a real piece of work!"

Alister says, in an angered sneer, "Dartz never changes! He's just the same bastard that fooled me into thinking that it was Gozaburo Kaiba was the one, who killed my little brother!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "We can't allow Dartz to continue his crimes, along with Sartorius!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Jay! They have to be taken down and fast!"

Davis says, seriously, "Yeah, so we can then save Tai and those who are under his control!"

Sora thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"But when this is all over, will Tai ever forgive me for being foolish?"_

Jordan thinks in his mind, in a dark cold angered tone, _"That's it! These traitors are going to pay for talking ill to Master Dartz!"_

(**In Sartorius's room; Sometime later**)

Within his own private room in the 'White Dorm', Sartorius looks in deep thought as he looks over his Tarot cards.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, in a rare perplexed expression, _"This is indeed most disturbing. Inuyasha and his sisters are the reincarnation of the powerful half-dog demon, Taigoku and his sisters, Akira, Kasa, and Sestuna. It should have been no surprise to me since I had known they were the 'Chosen Hanyous' through I only knew recently. How could have this fact been kept from me and the Light? If I had known that Inuyasha and his sisters were those legendary hanyous reborn, I would have focused on them instead of Miss Higurashi. Something is blocking the Light's ability to see into the future clearly. But what? Could it be the Orichalcos? Or is it something about the other 'Chosen Duelists' not under my control that's causing it?"_ Just then Sartorius overturns his Tarot cards and he is curious to see The Star Tarot card, the card that represents Keiko, The Warrior Tarot card, the one that represents Inuyasha, The Priestess Slayer, the card that represents Melody, The Sky, the card that represents Megumi, and The Gathering, the card that represents Holly turned right side up. Sartorius thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Interesting. The Star, The Warrior, The Priestess Slayer, The Sky, and The Gathering together. The cards tell even through their abilities are being blocked somewhat by the dark powers of the Orichalcos and the dark powers within Miss Yukimura that she, along with Inuyasha and his sisters, share a 'bond' of some sort. Most likely, of friendship. And yet, the Miss Yukimura never met them before until recently and this 'bond' seems to be ancient."_ Just then Sartorius gives a rare gasp of shock as the image of the same Egyptian Princess that Keiko saw in her dreams and visions came to his mind and he thinks, in a rare amazed tone, _"Wait! Could it be possible?! Could Keiko Yukimura have a connection to HER?!"_ Sartorius is interrupted from his thoughts as his PDA beeps and he says, activating it, "Yes?"

Just then the image of the male SOL member with the people filming Keiko's and Jaden's duels with Blaze and T-Bone appear on the screen and he says, with a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, the tapes of Keiko Yukimura's and Jaden Yuki's duels along with the other 'Chosen Duelists' still with the nonbelievers are ready."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Thank you. I will review them."

The male SOL member says, with a bow and cold plain tone, "Yes, sir." Just then the image vanishes from the screen as Sartorius de-activates his PDA. Sartorius takes a remote from his pocket and pushes it causing a television screen to come down from the ceiling. When the screen is down, it turns on to a video of Keiko's duel with Blaze. Shortly, Sartorius's eyebrow quirks when he sees Synchro Summoning for the first time.

Sartorius says, lowly, "Synchro Summoning? Interesting. It looks like Maxamillion Pegasus is trying to give the nonbelievers aid against me…" Just then Sartorius gives another rare gasp as he sees Black Rose Dragon appear behind Keiko. Sartorius says, stunned, "Black Rose Dragon?! The dragon of destruction and rebirth?! Maxamillion Pegasus revived the legendary five dragons of the Crimson Dragon? But why give it to Miss Yukimura…?" Just then Sartorius gives a rare expression of shock as he sees the glowing red dragon's claw on Keiko's lower right arm for a moment. Sartorius says, lowly, "That mark! Could it be…?" Sartorius looks at Keiko's duel with Blaze with interest and when he sees the red dragon's claw mark on her right arm again, he instantly stops the footage and uses the remote to zoom in causing him to give another rare gasp in shock. Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "Incredible! It is the mark of the Crimson Dragon: The Dragon's Birthmark! After three millennia since the People of Stars, the 'Signers' have been reborn!" After half-a-minute of shock, Sartorius's shock turns into an evil sly grin causing him to say, "Heh. So, this is what the darkness tried to hide from me. Well, it has failed! So, Keiko Yukimura is not only a 'Chosen Duelist', but a 'Signer' as well! I felt something special about her, but somehow the Light was blocked to see how special Keiko Yukimura truly is! And with the other powers within her still growing, I know that I need her! Keiko Yukimura must be made to see the Light!" Just then Sartorius takes out his PDA and he thinks, _"And I only know one person that can bring her into the Light! And I know what I must do to get him to do so! Keiko Yukimura has just become too valuable to remain with the nonbelievers."_

Sartorius re-activates his PDA causing Yusuke's image to appear on the screen causing him to say, coldly, "Yes, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "Mister Urameshi, I need for you and Miss Higurashi to come to my quarters. There is something very important that I need to tell the both of you."

Yusuke tells Sartorius, with a nod and cold plain tone, "Yes, sir." Soon after, Yusuke's image vanishes from the screen as Sartorius de-activates his PDA once more.

Sartorius goes into deep thought and he thinks, _"Keiko Yukimura has a portion of the Crimson Dragon's power infused within her and since one 'Signer' has appears, the other four must be here at this school and most likely, they are among the 'Chosen Duelists'. However, what disturbs me is why the Light didn't see her power before. If I had known about Keiko Yukimura's true power, I would have brought her into the Light instead of Yusuke Urameshi first. What could have blocked the Light's sight so deeply? Plus, the 'connection' between Keiko Yukimura and the ancient past is highly lightly and somehow, she is connected to Inuyasha and his sister's 'past lives' as well as HER, which means that if the Light gains Keiko Yukimura by mine and its side, the world is assured to see the Light with her! However, Inuyasha and his sisters are also too valuable to remain under the Orichalcos's control. As the reincarnations of four legendary hanyous of Ancient Egypt, I will need them by my side in the Light in order to destroy the darkness including that of the Orichalcos."_ Sartorius then takes the remote and quickly goes into the image of Black Rose Dragon behind Keiko and he thinks, curiously, _"However, there is also the issue of Miss Yukimura's 'Signer Dragon' being Black Rose Dragon. It is the dragon of destruction and rebirth and someone like Miss Yukimura doesn't seem suited to it even through she uses Fire monsters and Black Rose Dragon is the Fire monster of the five legendary 'Signer Dragons'. Something tells me that I should have dwelled deeper into Miss Yukimura's past and focused on her rather than Mister Urameshi first. However, this is a mistake that can be fixed."_ Soon after, Sartorius quickly gets his PDA out once more in order to prepare to quickly gather information on Keiko Yukimura and her whole past.

(**With Yusuke and Kagome; Sometime later**)

Down to the path to Sartorius's room, we find the white-clad Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi walking down the hallways after being called on by Sartorius.

Kagome asks Yusuke, in a cold plain tone, "Do you think that it was a good idea for Catherine to confront the nonbelievers, right now?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course! I have a feeling that traitorous bitch might have something to do on why my sisters and the other nonbelievers are acting strange! Mostly like, she's using them along with Jaden! She's using the sibling bond to make Jay believe that I'm being brainwashed and using him to get me out of the Society of Light! There's no way that I'm letting that happen! As soon as Keiko sees the Light, she'll be permanently out of my life!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I guess that you're right, Yusuke! It'll be a good measure when she's out of our hairs, including those rotten traitors and that backstabbing dog, not to mention those three bitches and the bastard that tried to rape me!"

(**In Sartorius's room; A few moments later**)

In Sartorius's headquarters, we find Sartorius sitting down on his chair in front of his marble table with not only his Tarot cards, but he also has his files, pictures, tape records, cassette players, and other stuff on his deck.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"I'm beginning to see parts of Miss Yukimura that I never seen before. It looks like that she has special powers before she gained her new 'demon half'. Well, nether the less, it makes her more important than ever before. I do not know how these facts about her were concealed from the Light, but I intend to correct that mistake as well as the mistake of not bringing Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light. All five of them are too valuable to remain in the darkness."_ Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil sly grin, _"However, in order to 'revive' Miss Higurashi's and Mister Urameshi's feelings for Inuyasha and Miss Yukimura, some associates of mine must take the fall. Oh, well, some 'sacrifices' must be made in order to assure the world sees the Light."_ Just then a knock comes at the door and Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Come in." Just then the door opens and Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi assemble in front of Sartorius.

Sartorius then gets up and turns to face them in which he tells them, in a serious tone, "I'm glad that you two came! There is something important that we need to discuss."

Yusuke asks, in a cold plain tone, "What is it, sir?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with a plain tone, "Well, first off, again, I'm so sorry that you've lost the Shikon Jewel, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "It's not your fault, Master Sartorius! It's that Orichalcos and that damned dog's fault! I don't understand how that dog and his sisters managed to get to that weird Super S-class powers from! Even Yusuke wasn't a match for him as well as that other poodle, Holly! Now, they're a bigger pain than ever!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Next time, those dogs will be sorry!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry to say, Mister Urameshi, but you don't stand a chance against Inuyasha or his sisters at the moment. I believe that the only way to have equal strength is by your sisters, Hikari and Kira, in the Light."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Too bad that they wouldn't listen to me, but that traitorous bitch, who used to be my girlfriend!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Now, there's a reason why I've called you two here! Remember when I said that the Light might have been tainted?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, it's when that Shampoo chick came to Duel Academy and claimed that Ranma called her. This asshole Dartz must have lied to Ranma to believe that Akane would call Shampoo in his voice."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It's more than that! It seems that it was Dartz was the one, who called Shampoo here while using Ranma Saotome's voice and framed Miss Tendo for it."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, I think that mutt and his sisters and mother may have something to do with it! Those dogs' mother was a famous ninja, so didn't you think that she may have disguised her voice to match Ranma's to bring Ranma into their side?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, "No, I may believe that Inuyasha as well as his sisters and mother, Lady Izayoi, including Miss Yukimura may have been pawns to the darkness's schemes without them knowing it the whole time."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I've examined it and I was right! The Orichalcos tainted the Light, giving me false images of Inuyasha and Miss Yukimura betraying and hurting the two of you!"

Kagome and Yusuke gasp in shock and Kagome says, stunned, "No! You're kidding! That mutt and two of his sisters attacked us while they were in that shape of Zera and those rotten wolves, Koga and Ayame, not to mention that they, along with Melody, attacked us when we were in Domino and beat us up real badly!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Inuyasha and his mother, Lady Izayoi, sisters, Melody, Megumi, and Holly, are under the control of the Orichalcos, much like Mister Saotome, his mother, Nodoka Saotome, Naruto Uzumaki, Miss Kamiya's and Miss Yagami's elder brothers, Light Yagami, who is 'Kira' and Taichi Kamiya." Sartorius tells Kagome, "Miss Higurashi, I looked into the Light and I figured out that you weren't the only one that was being used, but Inuyasha was also used by the ones that you called friends from the Feudal Era and I found out that Inuyasha didn't betray you! In fact, Inuyasha loves you!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "But that couldn't be possible! I saw him kissing that claypot whore!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "No! What you've seen was Inuyasha being forced upon kissing Kikyo!" Kagome gasps in shock and Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You see, I looked into the Light and found images where Kikyo used a talisman to freeze Inuyasha. Maybe, you should see them for yourself." Soon after, Sartorius, Yusuke, and Kagome find themselves back in the Feudal Era, watching Kikyo comes towards Inuyasha, who is waiting for Kagome.

Kagome says, stunned, "What? What is this?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "The truth, Miss Higurashi. Please watch." As the three of them continue to look at the scene in front of them, Kikyo stops in front of the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

Kikyo calls out to Inuyasha, "Waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whips to the voice and sees none other than his former love, Kikyo, Kagome's past self, in front of her.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to stay with Kagome in the mortal realm and not go into Hell with you. I'm sorry."

Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, you would take that wench that uses look like a dog instead of me who truly understands you."

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Kagome damn well pisses me off, but it is a lot more between us than that. And besides Kikyo, you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."

Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final!"

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone! With Naraku gone, I will have you Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!" Kikyo then takes out some kind of talisman and before Inuyasha could react, the talisman lands in front of him, it glows, and Inuyasha is unable to move. Soon after, the talisman vanishes, but Inuyasha's body is still frozen.

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What have you done to me?! I can't move at all!"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin on her lips, "That talisman will keep you locked in place until I can take you away to a secret location where I can finally claim your heart. I never had a life with you those over fifty years ago, but my love for you overweighed my hate, deep down. And when I learned the truth, I wanted to make sure that Naraku was killed and then I can finally have you in my arms for good." Kikyo goes over to Inuyasha and passionately kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha tries to stop her, but he couldn't move a muscle. Her tongue moves inside of his mouth and for a moment, it felt pretty good with the memories of the old days of him and Kikyo together. However, Inuyasha snaps out of his thoughts and tries to think a way out of this.

But then a familiar female voice yells out, with great anger in her voice, "SIT BOY!" Just then the beads around Inuyasha's neck glows and he and Kikyo hit the ground hard. Just then Sartorius, Yusuke and Kagome look to the left edge of the 'scene' to see an angry past Kagome with tears of anger and rage in her eyes. Past Kagome yells out, angrily, "Inuyasha, you jerk! This is the thanks I get for giving you my love and respect, that's it! If you want this walking claypot then…SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Past Kagome didn't let up the 'sits' as the tears came down her eyes. Just then the scene fades away with Sartorius, Yusuke, and Kagome find themselves back in reality and Kagome looks as if she was in shock of this.

Sartorius says, plainly, "And that's what happened." Sartorius looks at Yusuke and he says, "Mister Urameshi, I have evidence to prove that Miss Yukimura is innocent as well! She didn't play with your emotions like we originally thought."

Yusuke asks, in a cold serious tone, "What do you mean, sir? I saw her kissing another guy and it looked like she loved it! Next, she gets Pacifier Breath to call on his tools to take me to Spirit World Jail! Then, she comes around with a new boyfriend! Then she gets her asshole boyfriend to hurt Syrus and I kicked that creep's ass with ease! And then she comes around marching in my house like she owns the place, accusing me of beating up her boyfriend just for him to stay away from her! Not to mention that she's one of the main enemy of the Society of Light! Face it, she only cares about herself and she's using my sisters and Jaden to do her dirty work for her!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, plainly, "Mister Urameshi, I know it's a real shock, but Miss Yukimura didn't do some of those things. You remember Rose Tenku and Reginald Haga?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It seems that the two of them were in the league of the Orichalcos as well as Mister Tyku Ryuuzaki. Those three were the ones that tainted the Light to make you believe that Miss Yukimura is the enemy as well as Inuyasha wants to hurt Miss Higurashi, here. Mister Urameshi, when you saw Miss Yukimura 'kissing' Mister Haga, did you happen to notice the disgusted look on her face?"

Yusuke thought back about it and he says, lowly, "Yeah…but what about…?"

Sartorius says, in serious tone, "The tapes and pictures were faked making you and Miss Higurashi, here, to turn against Keiko." Yusuke gasps in shock in this new information. Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "I was shocked to find this image. It was blocked from the Light's sight by the 'taint' that the three of them put in the Light. You see, Mister Haga used some kind of magic on Miss Yukimura, similar to what Kikyo put on Inuyasha, and she was unable to resist him when he forced himself on her. You see, it was all part of the Orichalcos's plan to get you, Mister Urameshi. It was to make it look like that Miss Yukimura was doing something behind your back when it fact, she was being forced upon by Mister Haga. If it wasn't for you coming, which got Miss Yukimura to push Mister Haga away, I fear that he would have taken it 'all the way'."

Kagome asks, stunned, "You mean Reginald would have done to Keiko what that rotten jerk, Hojo, nearly done to me?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Miss Yukimura would have left broken and beaten in the worst and horrible manner that day. However, I believe that Hojo's attack wasn't willing."

Kagome yells out, with a cold angered tone, "What do you mean, sir? That rotten bastard climbed up and attacked me!"

Sartorius takes out the canned drink filled with a mind-control drug that Hojo drank and he says, with a plain tone, "I had found this. I found your friend's DNA on it and I found that it was filled with a mind-control drug."

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Mind-control drug?"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Yes, it seems like Miss Tenku, Mister Ryuuzaki, and Mister Haga tricked your friend to drinking that on the day that he 'attacked' you. It was in order to reinforce our belief that all of your friends were against you. Your cousin's sisters discovered this fact later on, but what they didn't know that it was all part of the Orichalcos plot. As it was with Mister Ryuuzaki, Miss Tenku, and Mister Haga."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Wait! Master, Reginald and Rose, are with us. Reginald was the one showed us that Keiko was a backstabber when she dated him. Could this be another trick?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "I'm afraid that we were fooled, Mister Urameshi, when the three of them conspired their second plot. You see, there is one fact that Mister Haga failed to mention: That Tyku Ryuuzaki is his cousin."

Yusuke and Kagome yell out in shock, "Cousin?!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Indeed. I should have seen this earlier, but the 'taint' put on the Light by those two make sure that fact was concealed. Also, the fact is that Rose Tenku is Mister Ryuuzaki real girlfriend far before the time he was 'dating' Miss Yukimura."

Kagome asks, curiously, "You mean that Tyku was only pretending to 'date' Keiko?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. In order for their plot for the Orichalcos to go through and I fear it has succeed to a point. From the very beginning it was their plot to get you and Mister Urameshi into the darkness. First, the leader of the Orichalcos made a deal with Kikyo that if she made it look like Inuyasha was betraying you then he would allow Kikyo to have Inuyasha. And as you just saw, the plan succeeded with what she did. Then Mister Haga was sent to make it look like Miss Yukimura betrayed you. Using magic making Miss Yukimura unable to resist, he forced himself on her and making it look like she was betrayed your feelings for her. If shown up to give Miss Yukimura the strength to throw Mister Haga away from her, the 'act' would have gone even further. However, I came in and made sure that the two of you weren't brought into the darkness, but I was fooled by Mister Haga and Miss Tenku to believe that they were valued 'associates' of ours when in fact, they were making sure that their second plan was complete. You see, the leader of the Orichalcos wished to control you in order to revive the Great Leviathan and he uses his terrible tricks to make you believe that Inuyasha and Keiko Yukimura were betraying you. As you see, it failed because I saved you both."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "No joke. You saved me from that rotten toddler and his tool squad!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. And I found out that since the Spirit Defense Force couldn't get to us directly, they decided to use Miss Yukimura and your sisters to do their dirty work."

Yusuke asks, stunned, "What?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "The Light and I have seen much since we managed to negate the 'taint' that Miss Tenku, Mister Haga, and Mister Ryuuzaki with the Orichalcos. They managed to discover the fact that Miss Yukimura was a 'Chosen Duelist' before I did and when they discovered the special qualities of Inuyasha and his sisters, they made sure that they hid that fact from the Light as well."

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Special qualities?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, plainly, "You see, Miss Higurashi, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly are the four 'Chosen Hanyous', half-demons with the exact same qualities as the 'Chosen Duelists' through Mister Urameshi and his sisters aren't 'Chosen Hanyous' because they weren't born half-demons like they were and Inuyasha and his sisters have more 'demonic expressions' than Mister Urameshi and his sisters. And they are these famous 'Chosen Hanyous' because Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Taigoku, a powerful Egyptian Dog Demon that was best friend to Pharaoh Atem and his court back in the days of the Shadow Games of Ancient Egypt. Through Taigoku was in fact, a hanyou, much like his present day incarnation. Taigoku wore the Millennium Pendant that hangs on Inuyasha's neck right now since it belonged to him in ancient times. Melody, Megumi, and Holly are the reincarnations of Taigoku's sisters, Sestuna for Melody, Akira for Megumi, and Kasa for Holly. Sestuna was the one that created the Millennium Items that Inuyasha, Megumi, Holly, and herself bear since it was Melody, as Sestuna, who created them in the first place. In fact, it was Sestuna who had originally helped birth to Demonic Priestess Magic."

Kagome and Yusuke gasp in shock and Kagome says, stunned, "No way!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "It is true, Miss Higurashi. Melody has the same item that she used as Sestuna. Namely, the Millennium Boots, which give her speed that, exceeds Koga's speed, when he had the Shikon Jewel shards in his legs, the Millennium Sandals, which is in the possession of Megumi and Akira's Millennium Item, as the power of both speed and flight, and Holly has the Millennium Earrings, which are the same items that she held as Kasa. The four of them are very powerful and that's why the Orichalcos bore this terrible plot. They knew that with the four 'Chosen Hanyous' on their side, they would succeed. So, thus, the leader of the Orichalcos, learning this fact before me, decided to go back on his earlier day with Kikyo. He used what happened between you and Inuyasha to manipulate him and his sisters. He led Inuyasha to believe that I am an evil man bent on world domination and you willing joined the side of 'evil' by manipulating the events of our first meeting to his own scheme. In which, he used the same trick to manipulate Melody, Megumi, and Holly into the Orichalcos as well." Sartorius tells them, "If you need proof, just look at this vision that I discovered after I removed much of the 'taint' put in by Mister Haga and Miss Tenku." Just then the scene changes back to the Feudal Era where they see Kikyo with Dartz.

'Kikyo' tells 'Dartz', with a plain tone, "You can get rid of my reincarnation and I can have Inuyasha for myself."

'Dartz' tells 'Kikyo', with an evil sly grin, "Indeed. If you allow me to bring her into my organization, I shall ensure that she will never be between you and Inuyasha. All you need to do is make it looks like that Inuyasha is betraying her love for him."

'Kikyo' says, with a plain tone, "I have a way, but his sister, Melody, might come in and stop me. And she uses Demonic Priestess Magic."

'Dartz' takes out the same talisman that Kikyo used to freeze Inuyasha and he says, with an evil smile, "I know. I have this solution. This special talisman uses a bit of the Orichalcos's power. Infuse with your own power and for a time, not even Melody's Demonic Priestess power will stop it. Plus, I have made sure that Melody will be away so that she won't be able to show Miss Higurashi the truth about our ruse."

'Kikyo' takes the talisman and she says, plainly, "I'm not sure that I can trust you, but I will not surrender Inuyasha to anyone even if it is my own reincarnation. He is mine and mine alone." 'Dartz' and 'Kikyo' shake hands and 'Kikyo' says, with a sly smile, "You have a deal, Dartz." The image soon fades away as the scene returns to Sartorius's room and for several moments, Kagome and Yusuke only look in shock.

Kagome then gets tears of cold anger in her eyes and she yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Damn her! I should have knows that witch would go so low! She has done it before with Naraku! She surrendered a lot of the Shikon Jewel in order to get close to Naraku and risking not only Inuyasha's and my life, but the lives of innocent people!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "However, I am a bit to blame. I should have seen this 'taint' earlier. However, because I didn't, we were led to believe that the Light was telling us that Inuyasha and his sisters were our enemies when in fact, they were just pawns to the darkness. However, your so-called friends from the Feudal Era bare no innocence. Like you, they want to use Inuyasha to get the Shikon Jewel and their own benefits because of the power he has with his half-demon abilities and his Tetsusaiga. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango only cared for him for his strength as they 'cared' for you only for your ability to sense jewel shards. Like the majority of people in the Feudal Times, they despised Inuyasha and his sisters just because they were half-demons. They are not in league with the Orichalcos, but their selfish desires aided in the darkness taking Inuyasha and his sisters. He only wanted to save you because of the misunderstandings and Orichalcos's original plot to get you that you are being controlled, but the others only cared for your abilities and that's why they wanted Inuyasha, a pawn just like you, to 'save' you, but only for their own selfish desires."

Kagome says, with a cold angered snarl, "Why am I not surprised? I should have known that they never really cared for Inuyasha because he was a hanyou."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "But your modern day friends are more or less innocent. Just part of the Orichalcos's second plot since they have been infected with the same evil that Miss Yukimura has been infected with."

Yusuke asks Sartorius, "Evil, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, Mister Urameshi. First, allow me to show what happened after you left, thinking that Miss Yukimura had betrayed you." Just then the scene switches to the day that Reginald Haga forced himself on Keiko and the three of them watch as they see Zane Truesdale, before he gained his new 'dark persona', and Hikari trying to comfort Keiko after her heart was broken, after Yusuke dumped her for believing that she had betrayed him. The scene also showed Hikari punching Reginald in the face and Zane threatened Reginald to stay away from Keiko.

When the scene ended, Kagome asks, stunned, "So, Reginald had forced himself on Keiko?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Like I said before, Miss Higurashi, he used the magic of the Orichalcos to make Miss Yukimura unable to resist and maybe even made her kiss him back through the Light shows me that she was fighting as best as she could. And it was only by the intervention of Mister Urameshi coming, which allowed Miss Yukimura to throw Mister Haga away from her, that this didn't go 'too far'. I do fear that Miss Yukimura has scared by this event and the trick to turn you, Mister Urameshi, just made the scar even worse." Sartorius says, holding up the picture of Keiko and Reginald kissing, "When I found out these facts about them, I went back to the evidence of Miss Yukimura's so-called betrayal of you. This picture, here, is a fake. It was created by advanced computer software that the leader of the Orichalcos obviously owns since he has a piece of the majority of major corporations in the world. Thus, he has every technology known to man at his works, so, it isn't hard to figure out that this picture is a fake. It was created by Miss Tenku with help from the leader of the Orichalcos since she works at a photo shop." Kagome and Yusuke gasp in shock and Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Plus, I checked the records when I should have at the time that Mister Haga and Miss Tenku supposedly joined us and I could find no creditable witness that Miss Yukimura ever went out on one date with Mister Haga, so, Mister Haga being a former boyfriend of Miss Yukimura is completely false."

Yusuke says, with a cold angered tone, "That little worm! I should have known that he was lying through his teeth!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "We were all fooled Mister Urameshi. And remember when Mister Ryuuzaki beat up on Syrus Truesdale? It was a plot to get you angry and make her see you beating him up. Tyku Ryuuzaki wanted Keiko Yukimura to see that to make sure that you were beating her 'so-called' boyfriend for no reason when in fact, he was seducing her for the darkness's evil plans for her. This was to make sure that you, Miss Higurashi, and myself would see her more as the enemy rather than what she truly was: A pawn." Sartorius then takes out the tape recorder that Yusuke used that supposed had Keiko's voice on it. Sartorius tells them, plainly, "And do you remember this?"

Sartorius activates the tape recorder and it says in Keiko's voice, _"What are you doing here twerp?"_ Sartorius de-activates it and he says, after pushing some buttons, "Well, it is not Miss Yukimura's voice. This is the real voice of who was on there." Sartorius activates the tape recorder, again, and it says, this time in Rose's voice, _"What are you doing here twerp?"_

Kagome says, shocked, "That's Rose's voice!"

Sartorius de-activates the tape recorder and she says, with a nod, "That's right. Mister Syrus Truesdale actually found out about their true intentions including Tyku was seducing Miss Yukimura for her 'ultimate fall' into the darkness and they made sure to beat him up to silence him. Then they created this tape through voice modification technology in order to turn your sisters against Miss Yukimura. They had desired to drive her into despair and sorrow to make her very vulnerable since they figured out that she was a 'Chosen Duelist' like the two of you before I had figured out it. After this, Mister Ryuuzaki dropped his façade and landed the final terrible blow to Miss Yukimura." Just then the scene changes to Japanese Fireworks show and they see Keiko, for months earlier, looking at Tyku shocked as he is kissing his real girlfriend, Rose Tenku.

Keiko says, croaky, "Tyku…"

Tyku and Rose look at Keiko, who was about to cry, and Tyku says, with a concerned tone, "Keiko, it's not what you think." But when Keiko starts to smile, Tyku says, with an evil sly smile, "Physic!" Tyku then throws Keiko to the ground and when Keiko tries to get to her feet, Rose presses her foot to Keiko's chest, pushing her back to the ground.

Tyku tells Rose, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks Rose! Now, hold her down so I can tell this wench how I REALLY feels about her!"

Keiko asks, perplexed and heartbroken, "What do you mean?! What's going on, Tyku?!"

Tyku yells at Keiko, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, whore!" Keiko flinched at Tyku's dark cold tone and Tyku says, with a dark cold sneer, "You stupid bitch! From what I've heard by some people, you were supposed to be smarter than this, but I guess I didn't know who was the bigger idiot: You or your damn boyfriend, Urameshi!" Tyku says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh, wait, I forgot he's no longer your boyfriend thanks to you!"

Keiko gasps in shock and she says, as she is about to cry, "Tyku, I don't get it! Why are you acting like this?"

Rose says, with a dark cold cruel smile, "You idiot! You don't get it! This whole time that you were with Tyku was a big fat joke!"

Tyku says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah! And your stupidly fell for it! Oh, man! I was lying from the beginning, bitch! Playing with your heart and hurting you in every way possible, but probably knowing you, you'd think that this isn't real. Open your eyes to reality, dork. I hate you, I've always hated you. You're not worth even living, if you die, I'd be a happy man! If Urameshi was here, I'd bet he'd agree! After what you said to him, you've already doomed anyway of getting him or his trust back."

Keiko starts to cry and she says, weakly, "Tyku, why…?"

Tyku says, with a dark cold sneer, "Why…? Because to give you a sample of how you played with people's hearts and see how you like it! Plus, how is the little spy doing?!"

Keiko gasps in shock and she says, in a whisper and stunned, "You're the one, who beat up Syrus."

Tyku says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Bingo, whore! That's right! I was the one, who gave that twerp the pounding that he so richly deserved for spying on me and my REAL girlfriend. I gave you a lie that made you hate and hurt Urameshi! Now, thanks to you, he now hates you more than ever and that goes double for your 'former' best friend, Kagome Higurashi!" Just then Rose forces Keiko to her feet and drags her into an alley and Sartorius, Kagome, and Yusuke hear Keiko's screams of pain and agony as punches and kicks were heard. Soon after, they see Keiko's beaten and batter form thrown to the ground. Tyku then says, with a dark cold snarl, "That was for the pain of others, bitch!" Tyku then spits at Keiko's face and he runs off with Rose back to the park while leaving a beaten and battered as well as crying Keiko in the park as the scene returns to Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm'.

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, with a plain tone, "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but this is what I found that was hidden from me by the 'taint' that Mister Haga, his cousin, and Miss Rose Tenku, Tyku's true girlfriend, put in the Light by the darkness. As you see, Miss Yukimura was a pawn in their game and this was their final act."

Kagome says, lowly and stunned, "How…How horrible."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "This took place after the deceit that they used with the fake tape recording to blame Keiko for what happened to Mister Syrus Truesdale when in fact, he found their true intent through he doesn't know about the Orichalcos at the time. Thus, the nonbelievers do not know about this terrible plot and the darkness has succeeded in taking root in Miss Yukimura."

Yusuke asks, with a very curious tone, "How, Master?"

Sartorius asks Yusuke and Kagome, "Do you remember the demonic energy that Miss Yukimura now produces?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Yes, Master. But what does that have to do anything with Keiko?"

Sartorius tells Kagome and Yusuke, with a plain tone, "You see, Miss Yukimura has been possessed by an evil demon that's allied with the Orichalcos."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Possessed?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Yes. It is known as a To-zoku, a powerful dark demon that possesses incredible dark powers ranging from the mystical to the spiritual, but it can't end the human realm by itself. You see, it needs a human host to possess and infuse its powers with, thus, turning the new host into a half-demon. And its powers rival that of the Ma-zoku."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Rivals the Ma-zoku?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. And this is where Miss Yukimura came in. You see, the To-zoku needed a strong host to infuse with and they learned about Miss Yukimura being a 'Chosen Duelist' and so much more. For you see, Mister Urameshi and Miss Higurashi, Miss Yukimura could be critical in the salvation or destruction of the Light and mankind!"

Yusuke and Kagome are shocked and Kagome asks Sartorius, "How, Master?"

Sartorius gets the remote that he used earlier and he says, with a plain tone, "This shall show you." Sartorius then pushes a button on the remote and a television screen comes down. When it is fully down, it displays Keiko's duel with Blaze.

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Synchro Summon?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, it is new form of summoning creating by Maxamillion Pegasus. As Miss Yukimura said, it involves Tuner monsters that combine with non-Tuner monsters on the field to form new Synchro Monsters similar to Fusion Monsters, but with many Synchro monsters, any Tuner monsters and non-Tuner monsters can be used to form these new Synchro Monsters. These new monsters and new rules of dueling will be out shortly and the nonbelievers got the new cards and Seto Kaiba already updated all duel disks with the new rules. However, this new monster, Black Rose Dragon, holds great significance." Sartorius then stops the tape when it displays the red dragon claw mark on Keiko's right arm and he says, magnifying the mark, "This is why that the darkness desired Keiko Yukimura so much. This mark is a special mark of a 'Signer'."

Yusuke asks, stunned, "Signer?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. A Signer is another kind of Chosen Duelist and one that's very powerful. You see, three millennia ago, in the Americas, a Native American people known as the People of the Stars worshipped an ancient and powerful red star, but this star isn't any ordinary star. This red star held a powerful consciousness."

Kagome asks, curiously, "You mean that it was alive?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's correct, Miss Higurashi. The red star cared about mankind and the Earth, so, when great evils were plaguing the People of the Stars and the world, the red star took the form of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon came down to Earth and sealed the evils in an area known as the Nazca Lines."

Kagome says, amazed, "I know a lot about that place!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "As does the rest of the world, but they don't know the full story. However, the Crimson Dragon knew that the seal wouldn't last forever and that its power would be needed again, but it also knew that there are those that would abuse its great power. So, when it went to slumber to prepare for the day when it is needed again, it, with help from the People of the Stars, divined its power into five pieces and put them into five people in the form of birthmarks. They are known as 'Dragon Birthmarks' or 'Marks of the Dragon' as another term."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "So, that mark is a 'Dragon Birthmark'?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. It is a 'Dragon Birthmark' and Miss Yukimura is a 'Signer' as well as a Chosen Duelist!" Yusuke and Kagome gasp in shock and Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "And this is the reason why the Orichalcos and To-zoku made sure to do all this to Miss Yukimura. To fill her with despair and sorrow to make her vulnerable to be taken over by the darkness. When Tyku had done this to Miss Yukimura, she was broken emotionally and the To-zoku, since this was the plan with the Orichalcos, took advantage of it by coming to Keiko when she was at her weakest. She filled her head with lies that it was I that done everything that the Orichalcos did in its evil plots and corrupted her coursing her with the promise of revenge and getting back what she lost if she willing binds herself to their leader, the princess and leader of the To-zoku. In her current state, Miss Yukimura gave no resistance, allowed herself to become fused with the To-zoku, and the darkness corrupted her, which is allowing the To-zoku to take over. And then…" Just then the scene transforms to the scene of Yami Keiko against Tyku.

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What is this?"

Yusuke asks, looking at Keiko, "Keiko?"

Sartorius says, shaking his head, "No, it is not Miss Yukimura, but the evil parasite that lives within her. Showing her takeover of Miss Yukimura, it calls itself 'Yami Keiko', but she also calls herself the 'Supreme Princess'. The To-zoku's goal is the cover all three worlds in darkness where their princess will rule all, humans, demons, or otherwise. In order to ensure that the truth not be known, the To-zoku decided to take care of 'loose ends' namely Mister Haga, his cousin, Mister Ryuuzaki, and his girlfriend, Miss Tenku." Just then Yusuke and Kagome witness the ruthless dueling of the 'Supreme Princess' as she used her Seal of the Ancient and Shadow Games to inflict pain and agony to Tyku. Soon after, the scene returns to Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm'.

Kagome says, stunned, "That's…That's horrible. That's not Keiko at all."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed, you are correct. The 'Supreme Princess' would have killed Mister Ryuuzaki, Mister Haga, and Miss Tenku until Hikari and Kira Urameshi along with Miss Higurashi's modern day friends arrived to stop her and allowed Miss Yukimura to regain control of her body…for the moment. However, every single second, the To-zoku continues to grow stronger within her and Miss Yukimura has been blinded to reason. Do you remember that Inferno Harpie Lady card that she used?"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Yeah? So, what?"

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, "It is part of an evil deck known as the 'Hellfire' deck. A powerful dark deck that can overwhelm its user and if that user has plenty of anger and rage in their heart, the deck will corrupt them for good with their hearts covered in eternal darkness. The To-zoku is using that deck to increase its control over Miss Yukimura. However, the other nonbelievers can't see that because the To-zoku has made them blind to the truth with its dark powers. They, along with Miss Yukimura, believe that the 'Supreme Princess' is some kind of 'dark side' to Miss Yukimura that's a 'loose cannon' when in truth, it is an evil parasite that's slowly taking over Miss Yukimura until it totally takes her over completely. The vision that you had of Miss Yukimura betraying you and attacking to kill you wasn't complete, thanks to the 'taint' in the Light, it was the 'Supreme Princess' possessing Miss Yukimura that's trying to kill you."

Yusuke and Kagome give shocked looks on their faces and Kagome asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, you mean that this thing in Keiko wants to kill Yusuke?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "To ensure her total control over Miss Yukimura. With the power of Miss Yukimura as a Chosen Duelist and a Signer, she could become unstoppable and destroy all Light on Earth and leaving covered in a dark veil where it and its kind, the To-zoku, will rule for all time. Like I have explained, Miss Yukimura is nothing, but a pawn and unwilling vessel for the darkness that used these awful tricks against you." Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, "However, the To-zoku might corrupt Miss Yukimura's mind even more. Because of the action of the Orichalcos to make us believe that Miss Yukimura, Inuyasha, and his sisters betrayed the two of you, the To-zoku might make Miss Yukimura believe what the Orichalcos has done to Inuyasha and his sisters: The To-zoku will most likely make her believe that Yusuke willing betrayed and abandoned her and completely turn her against you. Plus, Miss Yukimura's framing at the hands of Mister Haga, Miss Tenku, and her boyfriend that pretend to be Miss Yukimura's boyfriend when he was using and seducing her might be used against your sisters and Miss Yukimura's associates. The nonbelievers found out about the framing, but they believe that it was because of me and not the Orichalcos. However, the To-zoku could corrupt Miss Yukimura's mind to thinking that your sisters betrayed and abandoned her and are using her, turning her against them, Mister Urameshi. Since your sisters are so powerful, the To-zoku will most likely eliminate them as a threat as well as possibly enslave and eliminate the others using Miss Yukimura as the pawn to do it." Sartorius's eyes then give off a slight eerie violet glow and the scene changes and Kagome and Yusuke gasp to see themselves at Duel Academy with much of devastated and they see the 'White Dorm' burning.

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What's going on here?"

Yusuke and Kagome look to see the 'White Dorm' burning down and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Our dorm!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a deeper and darker cold tone, "Yeah! I took the pleasure of ripping that pathetic piece of trash to pieces!" Kagome and Yusuke whip around to see what looks like Keiko coming towards them, but her eyes has a dark, cold, and emotionless harsh look. 'Keiko' says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, if it isn't the two power-hungry backstabbers. Thanks. You took the liberty of making find you and getting rid of you both!" 'Keiko' says, with a dark cold angered snarl, "And now, you will pay for your betrayal, Yusuke!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Betrayal?!"

'Keiko' yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "Don't give me that you rotten piece of street trash! You damn well know what I mean! I gave everything to you and you abandoned me to that piece of trash, Haga, that nearly left me broken and beaten and had the gall to say that I betrayed you! And then you betrayed me to some insane madman for power and try to destroy me! I know damn well for a fact that it was you who sent that worthless piece of gutter trash, Tyku, to seduce me in order to have my heart broken again like you did before!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Just then 'Keiko' gains a dark violet sinister aura around her and 'she' says, with an evil snarl, "Trying to play dumb, dork?! Well, these little pieces of dirt tried that trick when I found them out and I made sure that they paid for their betrayal!" Just then two people that seems look like Mina and Kino Tucker come into the open with the battered and beaten as well as lifeless forms of Hikari and Kira Urameshi in their arms.

Yusuke calls out, horrified, "Kari! Kira!"

'Keiko' says, with a dark cold sneer, "Yeah! I took the pleasure of taking them when I learned the truth about their true selfish intentions! I thought that they were my best friends! I thought that they truly cared about me like a sister! And I was framed for beating Syrus by you, Kagome, and Haga and they just threw me out into the cold! I know that you and Kagome knew the truth that it was that backstabber that you sent to seduce me, Tyku, was the one that beat Syrus and you knew that I was innocent all along!"

Yusuke and Kagome gasp in shock and Kagome says, flabbergasted, "That isn't true!"

'Keiko' says, with a dark cold sneer, "You will speak to me…WHEN I ALLOW YOU, WENCH!!!" Just then 'Keiko's' eyes give off a dark golden sinister glow as her dark violet sinister aura grows stronger. 'Keiko' yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "You willingly betrayed Inuyasha for power, you rotten piece of dirt! He gave his heart for you and you broke into a thousand pieces! You are just as low and worthless as Yusuke and his pathetic sisters, who just planned to use me to get back their worthless brother and then get rid of me afterwards!" 'Keiko' says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, I showed them who was there better in the end."

'Mina' says, with an evil sly grin, "That you did, Mistress."

'Keiko' summons her new 5ds duel disk to her left wrist with her dueling deck inside as dark tentacles surround 'Keiko's form' from the dark violet sinister aura 'she' was giving off and she declares, with a dark cold serious tone, "All you just broke my heart and left me a shatter person! All that I care for is payback and justice! It's time that you pay for your crimes, Yusuke, along with your cousin! I gave everything to you and you just used and turned your backs on me! I don't care what happens to me! The To-zoku can have my body as long as I get rid of you, Yusuke!" 'Keiko' draws a card from her deck, puts it on her duel disk, and Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field with a dark violet glow around it. Just then 'Keiko' screams out in pain as the darkness surround her taking the dark form of a dark sinister shadow that goes into 'Keiko' as she lowers her head. Just then her clothes turn into clothing similar to Aki Izayoi's clothing from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds and her eyes become the dark sinister golden eyes of 'Yami Keiko' along with her hair coloring.

'Yami Keiko' tells Yusuke and Kagome, with an evil sly grin, "Ah! At long last, this body belongs to me!"

'Kino' says, with an evil sly grin, "It's about time, Mistress."

'Mina' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Yeah. We were getting annoyed at serving that weak and pathetic little crybaby."

'Yami Keiko' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Sorry, but that wench had more spunk that I thought. But then again, all it took was her to believe that her pathetic friends and 'former' boyfriend were nothing, but worthless traitors and she gave in to me willing." 'Yami Keiko' says to Yusuke and Kagome, with an evil sly grin, "Thank you, you fools! You gave me the perfect vessel to claim my rightful place over the Spirit, Demon, and Human Realms! And now, it is time for your reward! I'll use my Shadow Powers to make sure that my dragon finishes you off! Black Rose Dragon, get rid of them now! BLACK ROSE FLARE!!!" Just then Black Rose Dragon fire a beam of dark violet flames mixed with black rose petals.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "Let's get out of here!"

'Kino' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Not today, worthless witch!" Just then black chains come out from the ground and entrap Yusuke and Kagome, making them unable to break free.

'Mina' tells Yusuke and Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "You can tell your family, the useless Urameshi sisters, that you are sorry…IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!" Yusuke and Kagome scream out in horror as Black Rose Dragon's attack slams into them and rips into them. Just then the scene returns back to Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm' as Yusuke and Kagome nearly fell to their knees.

Sartorius asks them, sounding concerned, "My friends, what did you see?"

Kagome says, stunned, "We saw…Duel Academy in flames."

Yusuke says, horrified, "We saw Keiko…she called us traitors…said that we sent Tyku and Haga to hurt her…said that Kari and Kira betrayed her…we saw Kari…Kira…gone…taken by Keiko…then she turned into that 'Supreme Princess'…saying that she took Keiko over…and those two twins called her…Mistress…"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "I see. What you saw is the future if Miss Yukimura's Destiny doesn't lie with the Light and as long as that 'creature', the To-zoku, remains in Miss Yukimura for too long. This is what Miss Tenku, Mister Haga, and Mister Ryuuzaki tried to conceal by 'tainting' the light with the evil darkness of the Orichalcos. Unfortunately, I did not find out until now. This was part of their evil plot. They made the Light unable to see that Miss Yukimura, Inuyasha, and his sisters are victims and pawns of the darkness and they are vital allies to our plans instead of the enemies that they made them out to be. I'm afraid that Inuyasha and his sisters will similar becoming 'destroyers' as much as Miss Yukimura has when she is fully taken over by the To-zoku."

Kagome says, horrified, "Oh, Kami, I treated Inuyasha…like dirt…and poor Keiko…just as much…how could I…"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "The blame is mainly mine, Miss Higurashi. I should have seen the 'taint' in the Light earlier, but I was so sure that I was interrupting Destiny's wishes so perfectly that I did not see that the Light was 'tainted' to hide 'Destiny's true wishes' to have Miss Yukimura, Inuyasha, and his sisters by your sides in the Light and not against you."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't blame yourself, Master Sartorius. Kagome and I were fooled as much as you were." Yusuke says, clenching his fists and with a cold serious tone, "How could I let myself be fooled?! Damn it! I should have know that Haga was lying through his teeth! I've got a good mind to find him and pound him for what he has done!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, "No. Don't reveal the truth just yet, Mister Urameshi. Since they work with the Orichalcos under the guise of being part of the Light, they might know where the headquarters of the Orichalcos is. However, if we tip our hand, they will quickly figure it out and leave. And then we won't know where the headquarters of the Orichalcos is and saving Inuyasha and his sisters, along with Lady Izayoi, will be that much harder. We need to wait until they tip their hand, but they are tricky. If they can find a way to fool the Light for this time, they are not to be underestimated. Tell your friends and allies that have seen the Light about this development and tell them not to mention this to no one else. We do not know if there are others in the Society of Light that are allied with Miss Tenku and Mister Haga willingly. And thanks to the To-zoku, Mister Ryuuzaki, our best lead, is in a coma induced by the 'demon parasite' within Miss Yukimura."

Kagome asks, curiously, "How?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with a plain tone, "You see, the three of them arrived to take the souls of Daisuke Motomiya and Miss Yukimura's brother, Jaden Yuki. However, before the duel, the To-zoku, without even Miss Yukimura's knowledge, infused into Mister Motomiya's new 'Neos' deck, a portion of its dark energy. And when Mister Ryuuzaki lost to Mister Motomiya, he was put into a coma that can't be reversed until Miss Yukimura is saved from its evil power."

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "He deserves it after what he did."

Kagome asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, is there a way to save Keiko from that thing?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with a plain tone, "The To-zoku hasn't fully taken over Miss Yukimura, yet. She still remains in enough control to keep it contained. However, Miss Yukimura only believes it to be a 'loose cannon' and something to keep in control, but it is corrupting and taking over her with each passing second. If we can bring her into the Light, it can expel that evil creature from her body. However, it won't be easy since it has already corrupted her mind so much with her lies that she won't see reason. And plus, there is another complication. Do you remember the Tucker twins, Mina and Kino?"

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "How can I remember those two snobby brats? And I remember seeing them in our vision. It called that thing that took over Keiko, 'Mistress'."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "That's because they are also half-demons known as Da-jinn and they are servants of the To-zoku."

Kagome and Yusuke gasp in shock and Kagome asks, perplexed, "Servants?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. They are loyal servants of the To-zoku especially their leader within Miss Yukimura. They are here to ensure that their 'Mistress' takes over Miss Yukimura completely and they will feed her more lies in order to put her deeper into the To-zoku's control until it has taken her over completely."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Those rotten jerks! I knew that they were no good the first time that I saw them! And something tells me that Keiko, Kira, and Kari believe them to be allies!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Thanks to the lies and plots of the To-zoku, they are blind to see that the Tucker twins are just corrupting them from within. The To-zoku is also planning to turn Miss Higurashi true friends in this time into her evil servants, which is why Mister Haga, Miss Tenku, and her boyfriend used a mind-control potion on Hojo to turn you against him along with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi in order to further its goals."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Those little piece of dirt! I should have known! Hojo would normally never hurt me, but I was too distracted over Inuyasha to see things clearly. Those little worms are a real piece of work!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah! They really fooled me! I should have known better! Keiko would have never do anything to hurt me and the others including Syrus! I should have seen that piece of dirt using her like his little toy!" Yusuke says, shaking his fist and with a cold plain tone, "And I said all those horrible things to Keiko. Being fooled by the darkness and allowing it to take her away."

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, with a plain tone, "Do not blame yourselves, Mister Urameshi and Miss Higurashi. They have fooled me with their actions as well and now, your true friends, Inuyasha, his sisters, and Miss Yukimura have been pulled into the darkness because of it." Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, "However, there is hope for all of them. Like I said, the To-zoku hasn't fully taken over Miss Yukimura and if we can get to her in time, we can bring her into the Light and remove it from her. Plus, if we bring Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light, we can save them from the Orichalcos. However, it can't happen without the two of you." Sartorius's eyes give off an evil violet glow causing Yusuke's and Kagome's eyes to become dull and lifeless and he tells them, with an evil sly smile, "You are their only hope from escaping from the darkness. Since you were the ones that were closest to them, you are their greatest hope to be saved and brought into the Light."

Kagome says, with an evil sly grin, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius. We'll make sure that rotten jerk, Dartz, pays for what he did by using us to turn Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly into his little puppets!"

Yusuke says, with an evil smile, "And when I rip that 'parasite' from Keiko and save her from it, I will enjoy ripping limb from limb for using us in its sick little games!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Your attitude is quite inspiring." Sartorius's eyes stop glowing and Yusuke's and Kagome's eyes return to their 'regular' cold expressions. Sartorius goes up to them and tells them, "I know that this is distressing and finding out the truth so late. However, it is not too late for them. Once you bring them into the Light and save them, you and Miss Yukimura can start over and you and Inuyasha can start over, Miss Higurashi. Once they and Inuyasha's sisters are in the Light with the other 'Chosen Duelists', you can get your justice against those that manipulate you to bring them into the darkness."

Kagome says, with a cold sneer, "I can't wait to get my payback against that rotten two-timing wench for doing this to Inuyasha. Ooh, if she was here now, I would seal her to a tree for good!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I know how you feel! I can't believe that I feel for that Tyku's little tricks! If he wasn't unconscious because of that 'thing' possessing Keiko, I would beat him into the dirt where he belongs!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, "I can understand your feelings. However, justice will have to wait. Inuyasha, his sisters, and Miss Yukimura must be brought into the Light, but with the lies, the nonbelievers believe that To-zoku within is not a danger to them especially Mister Jaden Yuki since he is her brother. We must meet with your friends and allies that you brought into the Light, give them this information, and formulate a plan."

Kagome says, shocked, "Oh no! I just remembered something! Catherine told me that she was going to make sure that Keiko doesn't bother us anymore! She is going to duel her!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, with a serious tone, "This is indeed disturbing. In Miss Yukimura's current state, any emotional stress could allow the To-zoku to gain more control over her. Even through it doesn't have full control, yet, the To-zoku can take over Miss Yukimura from time to time and it is getting longer as the To-zoku gains more control over Miss Yukimura especially of times of emotional stress, which some of which are caused by the lies that it fed Miss Yukimura. If Miss Maxwell pushes Miss Yukimura too much, the To-zoku will take over and as you saw with what it tried to do with Mister Ryuuzaki, it will make Miss Yukimura destroy Miss Maxwell!"

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "We've got to stop her! Come on!" Immediately, Yusuke and Kagome run out the door of Sartorius's quarters to stop Catherine from getting to Keiko.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil smile, _"Excellent. With Miss Yukimura's feeling to Mister Urameshi strong as ever, by reviving his feeling for her, even with the To-zoku, Keiko Yukimura will be by my side where she has always belonged. And with her, the other Signers will follow and they along with the Chosen Duelists will finally see the Light! Plus, the Chosen Hanyous will also belong to me as well! And then the world shall finally see the Light! The darkness tried to hide the truth about Miss Yukimura and Inuyasha as well as his sisters, but everyone sees the Light in time!"_


	102. Return of the ‘Supreme Princess’ and Kei

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', and 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help on this chapter.

**Chapter 102: Return of the 'Supreme Princess' and Keiko's 'dark' past**

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; Sometime where we left off**)

Within the hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find the white-clad Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi running down the hallways and down the stairs with frantic looks on their faces, after their meeting with Sartorius. The two SOL controlled cousins were shocked and horrified on what Sartorius had told them. For a year, they were wronging and hurting the ones that they loved the most.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, as he continues to run in a cold enraged tone, _"Shit! Shit! Shit! Yusuke, you moron! You asshole! How could you let that freak of nature trick you like that?! You are such an idiot! Now, you've hurt the only girl that you can truly love and possibly sent her into the clutches of that 'parasite'! If anything happens to you, Keiko, I will never forgive myself! Damn it! How could have this all happened?! I fell for that Dartz asshole's plot! I knew Keiko better than that and I assume that she betrayed me! Those rotten no good backstabbers, Haga and Tenku, the next time I find them, I'm going kick their teeth wide open!!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, as she continues to run in a cold angered tone, _"Kagome, you stupid, stupid, stupid girl! How could you fall for Dartz and Kikyo's plot! I should have known that Inuyasha would never betray me! Though, I fell for her and Dartz's plot! Even Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo, those four were victims to their plots as well as Inuyasha and Keiko! I had nightmares for weeks since Hojo tried to 'rape' me when it wasn't even his fault! I should have known that it was a trick! Damn her! Damn that rotten claypot witch! If she's was here, I'll make her wish that she wasn't brought back to life! As for those rotten traitors, it's bad enough on what they did to me, but Inuyasha! I've treated Inuyasha and Keiko worse than trash allowing Dartz to take control of Inuyasha and that 'parasite' to take control of Keiko! Oh man and I've awaken the full extend of Zera's wrath because of that! As for Dartz, he's going to pay for tricking me like that and using Inuyasha and his sisters! I can't believe that I fell for that! Plus, I have a feeling that Dartz might have had something to do with what happened between Akane and Ranma!"_

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey what's up!?" Yusuke and Kagome turns to see Alexis, Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Hinata, and Kari running towards them.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We don't have time! We need to find Catherine now!"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, Catherine is going over to the nonbelievers to ensure that rotten no good wench leaves us alone!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We were wrong about Keiko! All wrong!"

Akane asks, perplexed, "What do you mean!?"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "There is no time to explain! Master Sartorius showed us that there are truly traitors in our ranks working with the darkness and they had 'tainted' the Light, blocking us the real truth about Keiko, Inuyasha, and his sisters!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "But right now, we need to find Catherine and fast before she gets to Keiko! If we don't make it in time, she is dead meat!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "What do you mean? Catherine is a 'Chosen Duelist'. She can handle Keiko."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "No way! Not after what Master Sartorius told us! Keiko is too strong for Catherine, but that's not what or who we're worried about. We don't have much time, but Keiko isn't our enemy, it is the darkness that worked the Orichalcos in order to get their filthy hands on Keiko!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Akane asks, perplexed, "There is a 'darkness' that has taken her over?"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "We don't have time! Master Sartorius will explain everything! But yes, the 'taint' in the Light was to make it Keiko was our enemy when it is the 'darkness' that possesses her now that's our real enemy. The 'taint' in the Light was all a plot to fill Keiko with so much pain and sorrow that this darkness could take her over! And if we don't find Catherine fast, it is going to take Keiko and make Keiko kill Catherine!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Keiko has been manipulated by the lies of this darkness and she is a 'puppet' of it. Keiko doesn't know that it is slowly taking her over, but if Catherine pushes Keiko over an 'emotional edge', the darkness taking control of her will take control and make Keiko into a murderer!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's why we need to find Catherine now! She doesn't know the truth and she doesn't know what she is getting into! With Keiko's strength on its side, this evil parasite taking control of her will demolish Catherine."

Hinata says, with a cold plain tone, "We think the nonbelievers are in the school right now."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Come on, Kagome! Let's go!" Yusuke and Kagome then immediately run towards the door of the 'White Dorm' and prepare to leave.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Hey! What are we supposed to do?"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius will be joining you to tell you what's going on!" Soon after, the two of them exit the 'White Dorm' and head over to the school.

(**On the meanwhile; within Obelisk Arena**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together along with Max, who has a brand new 'dark look'.

Max's hairstyle is still the same, but his hair changed from blond to pitch black with dark red highlights, he has a black leather choker around his neck, his male Ra Yellow blazer has become pitch black, he has a dark green shirt under his blazer, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his pants are pitch black in color, and he has dark red sneakers on his feet.

Tyson asks Max, curiously, "How are you feeling, Max?"

Max tells Tyson, with a dark smile, "I'm not sure about this whole 'Goth' thing, but if it help me stop that rotten freak, I'll take it!"

Jun tells Max, with a kind smile, "Hey, Max, it isn't your fault about what you did while that jerk used you like his puppet."

Max says, with a dark serious tone, "I know. But man, I can see what I've done under that sicko's control and I can't believe that I did such horrible things! It's just like that time the Black Dranzer incident with Kai."

Ino says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, that jerk and his 'dork squad' won't ever get their hands on you again!"

Kira says, with a dark grin, "That's right! You are our friend and we never abandon any of our friends like that especially to some mind-controlling 'fiend' that hurts people emotionally and mentally just to get what he wants!"

Max says, with a sly grin, "Thanks, guys!"

Neji asks, curiously, "So, we have brought one of our allies back from the Society of Light. However, we still have other enemies."

Yugi says, with a nod, "Yeah. The Orichalcos."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "With what happened with the Society of Light and us, they have shown to be quite powerful."

Patamon says, stunned, "I can't believe that Agumon would be so horrible."

Gabumon says, seriously, "Remember, like that Gaomon with Yusuke, he is under the control of this evil power."

Keiko asks Tea, concerned, "How did you defeat this evil power last time?"

Tea replies, with a serious tone, "Atem, Kaiba, and Joey used the powers of the three Legendary Dragon, which proved to be Knights, against them. In the end, it took Obelisk, Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to finish off that overgrown lizard."

Yugi says, with a nod, "And thanks to Atem, we have them now."

Sasuke asks, curiously, "Is there any way to reason with them?"

Joey says, shaking his head, "No way. As long as the Orichalcos and Dartz have their filthy hands on them, they won't listen to reason. I tried with Mai, but there was no success. The only way to save them is to duel them."

Davis yells out, seriously, "Hold up! If we duel them and they use that Orichalcos 'thing', if we lose, we lose our soul, but if we win, they will lose their soul!"

TK asks, curiously, "Is there any way to win a duel and not have their souls taken?"

On the meanwhile, Jordan, Hotaru, and Ranma are having their own 'conversation' and Ranma tells Hotaru and Jordan, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Oh, brother! That's some wishful thinking!"**_

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"No joke, bro! There is no way that you can stop the Orichalcos! I can't wait to show them the true powers of the Orichalcos!"**_

Jordan says, with a dark cold serious tone, _**"Same here! I'll make sure that traitorous cousin of mine that chose power over family gets what's coming to her along with that witch that betrayed Inuyasha!"**_

Hotaru asks, with a dark cold curious tone, _**"What about Yukimura?!"**_

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, _**"As a 'Signer', she is very powerful! Her soul is necessary for the power of the Leviathan! We need to convince her to join us or most likely, take her soul since she is too naïve to the evil around her!"**_ As the three Orichalcos spies continue their 'mental talk', Ryoga, Cologne, Mousse, and even L look at them intently.

L thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"There seems to be something off with those three! Ranma Saotome, his sister, Hotaru, and Jordan Rhodes! I can't put my finger on it, but there is something wrong with them! It's the same thing when I believed that Light was Kira. I don't know what, but until I have proof, all I can do is watch them!"_

Ryoga thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh, man! What are those three up to?! If I tell the others about them, something horrible will happen! Man! Ranma would never do anything that horrible even with that idiot's mind! But I'll find a way to get him back normal along with Akane from that rotten Sartorius freak!"_

Cologne thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh, dear! What are they up to now?! If I mention anything about them to the Orichalcos, my dear Shampoo will be lost forever! There has got to be something I can do!"_

Hikari says, sensing something or something with a dark serious tone, "Heads up!"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "There is a white dork on the way! I can feel it!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a cold nasty tone, "Okay, witch, I'm calling you out!" Everyone looks down to see Catherine, with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist, enter the room.

Tyson yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, dweeb, this is a private meeting!"

Kira yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "And that means no 'white dorks' allowed!"

Catherine calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Like I care! I'm calling that backstabbing wench, Keiko Yukimura, to a duel!"

Keiko asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Catherine yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "I've had enough of you! You stab Yusuke in the back and no matter how much better he gets, you are always one step ahead of him! I don't know what kind of 'cheating ways' that you get here, but I'm kicking you off your so-called 'throne', you pathetic peon!"

Hikari yells out, with a dark angered tone, "How dare you?!"

Kira says, slamming her fist together, "That does it! It is time for another 'lesson' on why not to mess with our friends!"

But before they can make any moves, Keiko yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Wait!" Everyone looks at Keiko and she says, with a dark serious tone, "I'll show her that I got to where I am fair and square! I'll take this duel!"

Many of the others gasp in shock and Jaden tells Keiko, with a dark serious tone, "Sis, you can't duel this 'white dork'! They don't play fair!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "Well, they have to play fair since they can't see our face-down cards anymore!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "She does have a point."

Kira tells Keiko, with a dark serious tone, "Still, you can't trust this white dweeb!"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "Don't worry, Kira. I can do this." Keiko attaches her new 5ds Duel Disk to her left wrist and puts her dueling deck inside as she uses her agility to leap down from the stands and onto the arena floor.

Catherine asks, perplexed, "Where did you get that duel disk?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "It is for me to know and you to find out!"

Catherine says, with a cold snort, "Like I care! I'm still going to mop the floor with you, witch!"

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "We'll see! I'll show what real dueling is all about!" The two of them enter the dueling arena and Keiko thinks in her mind, _"I can't let this duel last too long! If I lose control, the 'Supreme Princess' will take me over! I had better make this 'Shadow Duel' minor. I can't afford to use too much 'dark power' in my condition."_ The two of them activate their duel disks, Keiko's duel disk shuffles her deck, and while the life-point counters display 8000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Keiko and Catherine yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Catherine: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Takara says, worriedly, "Here we go!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Kei."_ On the meanwhile, Mina and Kino are on standby for something.

Catherine says, drawing one card, "Okay, witch, I'll go first! My draw!" Catherine says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) comes out to the field in attack mode.

Yugi asks, curiously, "A Harpie?"

Joey asks, curiously, "Does she have a deck like Mai?"

Aaron says, with a dark plain tone, "This white dork version of our mate has a Wind deck including Harpies and even more dangerous Wind monsters."

Catherine says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play these face-down and end my turn, witch! And soon, you will pay for your betrayal!"

TK says, with a dark snort, "She is starting to get annoying!"

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone while drawing a card, "My turn!" Just then a dark fog comes over the field and Keiko says, with a dark smile on her lips, "By the way, this duel is now a 'Shadow Game'!"

Catherine says, stunned, "What?!"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "You heard me." Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon Nightrose Knight in attack mode!" Just then Nightrose Knight (1000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Catherine asks, perplexed, "Hold up! I've never seen that monster before!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "That's because they belong to a new class of monsters that Pegasus has developed and is bringing out with a few years. They are known as Tuner monsters!"

Catherine yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You are making this up!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, loser, but my sis is right! We have exclusive cards from Pegasus that you don't!"

Keiko says, putting another card on her duel disk, "And when Nightrose Knight is summoned, I'm allowed to summon a level four Plant-type monster if I want to! So, I play Lord Poison in attack mode!" Just then Lord Poison (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Catherine thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Hold up! I thought this backstabbing wench used only Fire monsters!"_

Keiko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "And now, I tune my level three Nightrose Knight with my level four Lord Poison! Go, Synchro Summon!" Nightrose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Lord Poison making him go transparent.

Catherine asks, stunned, "Synchro Summon?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Yep! It is a new forming of summoning that Pegasus created and the new rules have been download to all duel disks. It allows the summoning another new type of monster known as Synchro Monsters by 'tuning' monsters on the field. Namely, a Tuner monster, like Nightrose Knight, with a non-Tuner monster, like Lord Poison. You can only use one Tuner for a Synchro Summon and the stars of the Tuner with the non-Tuner monsters must equal the level of the Synchro Monster that you wish to summon which is kept the Fusion Deck, renamed the Extra deck! Allow me to show you!" As a column of light appears behind Keiko, she chants out, taking a Synchro Monster card from her Extra deck, "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!_" Keiko puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and calls out, "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Just then a throb of pain goes through Davis's, TK's, Jaden's, and Keiko's right arms and Davis thinks, stunned, _"Whoa! What is with this pain?!"_

Kurama notices this, looks to see the Tucker twins looking at them, and he thinks, curiously, _"Could it be…?"_

Catherine thinks in her mind, with a cold angered tone, _"Damn that witch! I don't know what she did to get Pegasus, but I know that it was some kind of dirty trick! Well, it doesn't matter if she has some kind of rare cards that Pegasus just developed! My face-down cards, Mirror Wall and Icarus Attack, will make sure to put her in her place!"_

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "I play Black Rose Dragon's effect. When she is successfully Synchro Summoned to the field, Black Rose Dragon can destroy all cards on the field."

Catherine yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Keiko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Black Rose Gale!" Just then Black Rose Gale creates a huge twister of wind and dark violet rose petals in the whole of the arena, but the winds are felt by all the arena.

Max asks, perplexed, "Huh? This feels a bit too real, doesn't it?"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "This is a Shadow Game, Max!"

Kai think in his mind, with a plain tone, _"True, Tyson. But it is usually the duelists that are effected by the Shadow Game and not the audience. There seems to be more to this than even a 'regular' Shadow Game."_ Soon after, Black Rose Dragon, Cyber Harpie, and Catherine's two face-down cards are destroyed.

Catherine yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You two-timer witch! What kind of lies did you use on Pegasus to get exclusive cards?!"

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "I do not lie to anyone! Pegasus gave me these cards of his own free will!"

Catherine says, with a cold snort, "Like I believe that! Just like I believe that you aren't a good for nothing cheat!"

Keiko's eyes given off a slight sinister golden glow and she yells out, with a dark angered tone with a hint of coldness, "I haven't cheating in anything in my life!"

Catherine and the others, especially Hikari and Kira, are stunned by this and Kira thinks, worriedly, _"Oh, boy!"_

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a dark cold serious tone, _"What's this? There is a mysterious dark sinister aura coming from Yukimura! I don't know what it is, but I did sense it before when that jerk, Tyku, showed up! And now, it seems to get strong! I wonder: What will happen when Yukimura is pushed her limit emotionally?"_

Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" The glow in Keiko's eyes fade away for the moment.

Catherine says, drawing one card, "It's my turn, witch!" Catherine thinks in her mind, as she sees shadows covering Keiko's face-down card, _"That backstabbing witch has the same powers as the rest of the nonbelievers! Well, it doesn't matter, she can't stop Destiny!"_ Catherine says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Whirlwind Prodigy in attack mode!" Just then Whirlwind Prodigy (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Catherine yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Direct attack!" Whirlwind Prodigy then prepares to attack Keiko directly.

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I play my face-down: Call of the Haunted!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "With this trap, I can revive any monster from my grave including Black Rose Dragon!" Just then in a swirl of dark violet rose petals, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Catherine says, with a cold snort, "The battle is off!" Whirlwind Prodigy stops its attack and Catherine says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck, "My turn!" Keiko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Black Rose Dragon, attack Whirlwind Prodigy! Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon fires a wave of dark violet flames filled with black rose petals right at Whirlwind Prodigy.

Catherine says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Wrong, you little dweeb! I play my trap card: Negate Attack!" Catherine's face-down card is revealed to be the Negate Attack trap card and Black Rose Dragon's attack is stopped by a shield.

Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Mirage of Nightmare!" Keiko says, putting three cards in the spell/trap slots, "Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Catherine says, drawing a card, "Okay, wench, it's my turn!"

Keiko says, drawing four cards, "And it's my draw, thanks to Mirage of Nightmare! Since it is your Standby Phase, I get four more cards from my deck!" Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Next, I play my Mirage of Nightmare!" Keiko's face-down is revealed to be the Emergency Provision Quick-Spell card and Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "For every spell or trap card of mine that I get rid of, I gain one thousand life-points! And I choose my Mirage of Nightmare!" The hologram of the Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card fades away and Keiko's life-points increase by 1000 more points.

Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "You are going to need the points and the cards! I play Pot of Greed! This card gives me two more cards from my deck!" Catherine draws two more cards from her deck and Catherine says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I play my Jar of Greed!" Catherine's face-down card is revealed to be the Jar of Greed and Catherine says, drawing another card, "Guess what, dork?! This gives me another card witch!" Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I play my Heavy Storm! This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" Just then a huge wind storm comes onto the field destroying Keiko's Call of the Haunted continuous trap card which causes her Black Rose Dragon to be destroyed as well and her face-downs, which proves to be the Dark Wall of Wind Quick-Play spell card and the Dummy Marker trap card.

Keiko says, drawing two more cards, "Thanks to my Dummy Marker, I get two more cards from my deck!"

Catherine says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Well, I release my Whirlwind Prodigy and thanks to its special ability, it counts as two sacrifices instead of one so I can play my Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry in attack mode!" Whirlwind Prodigy vanishes from the field and Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry (2900/2000), a golden version of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, comes to the field in attack mode. Catherine yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Now, Simorgh, attack this heart-breaking witch directly!" Simorgh unleashes a powerful wind that slams right into Keiko and she yelps from the strong impact as she loses 2900 life-points.

Many of the others gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, stunned, "Sis!"

Catherine says, with a cold nasty smile, "Guess you aren't 'all that' as you made yourself out to be your fake!"

Keiko states, with a dark plain tone, "Is that all, dork?"

Catherine says, with a cold snort while putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Think you are so smart?! I'll place these two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Catherine: 8000

Keiko: 6100

Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck, "It's my move!" Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to special summon a Normal monster from my hand!" Keiko puts one card on his duel disk and Keiko yells out, with a dark serious tone, "I play my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" Just then Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700) comes to the field in attack mode.

Catherine says, with a cold sly grin, "Not enough to stop my Simorgh, witch!"

Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "However, I play my Shrink spell card! This card cuts your monster's power in half!" Simorgh's stats reduce from 2900/2000 to 1450/2000!

Catherine says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Thanks, witch! I play my Card of Last Will!" Catherine's face-down card is revealed to be Card of Last Will trap card and Catherine says, with a cold smile, "Now, by reducing my monster's power, I get five new cards!" Catherine draws five new cards from her deck.

Keiko yells out, with a dark serious tone, "But you still get plenty of headaches! Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, attack her Simorgh now!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon launches its attack on Simorgh and Simorgh causing Catherine to yelp out from the flames as she loses 750 life-points.

Catherine says, with a cold nasty tone, "Hurting others, again? It's no surprise! You hurt Yusuke with your backstabbing ways and you always play with others feelings!"

Davis yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Watch that mouth, dork!"

Hikari says, with a dark angered tone, "Keiko is nothing like your rotten 'Master'!"

Tyson says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Just duel!"

Keiko's eyes give off a golden sinister glow for a second before fading away and Keiko says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Catherine: 7250

Keiko: 6100

Catherine says, drawing a card, "Fine! You asked for it, witch!" Catherine says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Graceful Charity spell card! This card allows me to draw three new cards and then discard two from my hand!" Catherine draws three cards from her deck, discards Sonic Shooter (1300/600) and Slate Warrior (1900/400) monster cards, and she says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Pot of Avarice spell card! With this card, I can return five monsters card from my graveyard to my deck, reshuffle, and draw two more cards! And thanks to my Graceful Charity, witch, I got five monsters! So, I return my Cyber Harpie, Sonic Shooter, Simorgh, Slate Warrior, and Whirlwind Prodigy to my deck!" The five named monster cards come out of Catherine's graveyard and she puts them back in her deck before reshuffling her deck. After she does so, she puts her deck back in her duel disk and then draws two new cards from it. Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Sonic Shooter in attack mode!" Just then Sonic Shooter (1300/600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "Why play that wimp?!"

Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "I think that we know what that white dork is planning! We've seen the real Catherine do it before mate!"

Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I get to play one card from my hand!" Catherine discards Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) from her hand and she says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots causing a hologram of an Icarus Attack trap card to appear, "And I choose my Icarus Attack card! I release my Sonic Shooter to take out your face-downs!" Just then Sonic Shooter vanishes as a powerful wind storm takes out Keiko's face-down cards, which is a Backfire continuous trap card and Magic Cylinder. Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Premature Burial! For the price of eight hundred life-points, I get a monster back from the graveyard! And I choose my Sonic Shooter!" Catherine's life-points drop by 800 points as Sonic Shooter (1300/600) return to the field in attack mode. Catherine says, with a cold sly grin, "And guess what, dweeb! Since you have no spell or trap cards, he gets to attack you directly!" Sonic Shooter then charges pass Keiko's monster and she yelps out in pain as she is attacked directly causing her to lose 1300 life-points.

Hassleberry says, stunned, "Sam Hill!"

Syrus calls out, horrified, "Keiko!"

Kira says, with a dark encouraging tone, "Come on, girl! Get it together! This white dork can't beat you!"

Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And your judgment is going to continue witch! I place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Catherine: 6450

Keiko: 4800

Keiko says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon my Wall of Ivy to the field in defense mode!" Just then Wall of Ivy (300/1200) appears on the field in defense mode. Keiko then yells out, "Fire Dragon, attack her Sonic Shooter!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon moves in to attack Catherine's Sonic Shooter.

Catherine says, with a cold sly tone while pushing a button on her duel disk, "Sorry, witch, but I play my Mirror Force trap card!" Catherine's face-down card is revealed to be Mirror Force trap card and reflective field sends the attack right back at Fire Dragon, which is destroyed.

Keiko says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs!"

Catherine says, drawing one card, "Now, witch, it is time for your betrayal to be paid up!" Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Card of Demise! Thanks to this card, I get to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, my hand is sent to the graveyard! However, you won't last that long, witch!" Catherine then draws from her deck until she has five cards in her hand.

Keiko yells out, with a dark serious tone, "We'll see!"

Catherine says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Oh, we will! I play my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) comes back to the field in attack mode. Catherine says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Double Summon spell card! This card allows me to summon again this turn!" Catherine puts a card on her duel disk and yells out, "And now, I will release my Sonic Shooter and Cyber Harpie to play my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity in attack mode!" The two monsters vanish as Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2700/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Catherine then puts in another card into the spell/trap slots and she says, with a cold sly grin as a hologram of a spell card with a picture of Simorgh creating a wind storm, "Next, I play my Simorgh's Storm! When I have Simorgh on the field, you lose cards equal to all cards on my field including Simorgh on my field! Since I have two cards in total, one of your face-downs and your Ivy Wall!" Keiko gasps in shock as a storm comes onto the field that destroys her Wall of Ivy and one of her two face-down cards, which proves to be Firewall continuous trap card! Catherine yells out, with a cold strong tone while putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "And now, Simorgh can attack you directly with Divine Wind!" Just then Simorgh launches a powerful wind storm in which slams into Keiko causing her to cry out as she loses 2700 life-points. Catherine puts a card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a plain tone, "I end with a face-down and my Simorgh's ability activates costing both of us a grand, but every spell or trap on the field takes away five hundred points of damage! Since I have two, I'm safe, but you have only one and that means you are in trouble!" Simorgh launches another twister and Keiko yelps out as she loses another 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Catherine: 6450

Keiko: 1600

Hikari and Kira yell out in unison, horrified, "Keiko!"

Catherine says, with a cold nasty tone with a cold sly smile, "Ha! What a pathetic peon! Why Master Sartorius wastes time worthless backstabbing piece of trash like you is beyond! You were worthless and you are always worthless! I'm crushing you with ease! You must have cheated on your way to get to Duel Academy! But then again, I'm not surprise when you break the heart of the boy that you care about! You are going into the gutter where you belong, you worthless wench!" Those words hurt Keiko to core, but they also make her very angry inside causing her to lower her head as her eyes switch back and forth between their normal colors and a sinister golden color.

Kuwabara yells out, with a dark angered tone, "You rotten dork! Watch that mouth!"

Kira calls out, with a dark annoyed tone, "You talk about my friend like that again and I'm going to come there and show you what it means!"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "That's right! That's so not sweet!"

Kurama, Hiei, and others sense something 'wrong' with Keiko and Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I 'sense' something 'off' within Keiko and her aura. I fear that something terrible will happen."_

Deep within Keiko's mind, we find an image of Keiko on her knees surround by darkness before a pair of golden sinister eyes appear behind as Keiko's eyes start to grow dull causing the voice of the 'Supreme Princess' to call, with a dark cold sly tone, **"At long last, it is time! And now, this dork will learn a lesson in pain that she will never forget!"**

Back in the 'Real World', everyone is looking at the duel and TK thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Is Keiko all right? Because I'm getting a bad feeling…!"_

Just then Yusuke and Kagome arrive on the scene and Kagome tells Catherine, with a cold serious tone, "Catherine, wait!"

Catherine tells them, with a cold sly tone, "Hey, Kagome, you and your cousin are here to see that this traitorous wench get the beat down that she deserves!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Catherine, you need to stop this duel! Master Sartorius showed us the truth about Keiko! She isn't the real enemy!"

Catherine asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, in a dark cold tone, "Those peons mean me." Catherine, Yusuke, and Kagome look to see Keiko with head lowered and her body surrounded by a powerful dark aura.

Hikari says, fearfully, "Oh no! It can't be!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "It is! I know that spiteful dark aura anyway!"

TK asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Karin asks, stunned, "What's happening to Keiko?"

Genki says, with a serious tone, "Wait! I heard Toddler Breath talking about this! He said that Yukimura has…Oh boy!"

TK and Karin gasp in shock and yell out in unison, "Her dark side!"

Keiko says, in the dark cold tone, "That's right, boys, girls, and worthless peons! I'm back!" Keiko lifts her head to reveal her eyes to be demonic-like golden eyes.

Hikari and Kira yell out in unison, "The Supreme Princess!"

Catherine asks, perplexed, "Supreme Princess?"

Keiko says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! I am…YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!" Just then the dark violet aura transforms Keiko's female Obelisk Blue uniform into the clothes that Akiza Izayoi from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's with her deck giving off a slight black and dark violet glow before vanishing. 'Keiko' or in fact, her 'dark half', the 'Supreme Princess' AKA 'Yami Keiko', says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Finally, it's about time that little girl takes a back seat! And now, I can do things my way!" Supreme Princess gives a dark cold sinister laugh that sends shivers to both sides' spines.

Kagome says, lowly, "That laugh. It sounds so sinister."

Hikari says, in a pleading tone, "Keiko, no! Don't let her get control! Fight it!" Hikari runs over towards the duel, but the 'Supreme Princess' gives a dark cold snarl of annoyance.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "You are getting annoying!" Just then Supreme Princess's eyes glow a sinister dark violet and a ring of black and red flames surrounds the Supreme Princess and Catherine trapping them inside. Hikari tries to get through, but she cries out in extreme pain when her hand touches the flames.

Kira yells out, stunned, "Sis!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines go over to her, but her hand wasn't burned, but it was giving off smoke as if it was.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Those flames are different from your average flames! These flames prevent anyone from getting in and us from getting out! If you try anything, your soul will be burned by these sacred 'dark flames' and you are banished to the Shadow Realm!"

Yusuke and Catherine yell out in unison, stunned, "Shadow Realm?"

Supreme Princess says, taking out the Millennium Rod, "Yes! And you will be seeing it soon enough!" Just then the 'eye' of the Millennium Rod glows and the whole area is covered in the dark violet and black shadows of the Shadow Realm. Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold smile, "Because now in this Shadow Game, the loser of this duel loses their soul!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Hikari yells out, horrified, "No! Keiko, stop this!"

Supreme Princess yells out, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "You are starting to really get on my nerves, Urameshi! Mina! Kino! Restrain the Urameshi sisters immediately!" Immediately, Mina and Kino get behind Kira and Hikari and Mina restrains Kira and Kino restrains Hikari.

Kira yells out, shocked, "What are you doing?!"

Mina says, with a solemn tone, "Sorry, Kira-sama, but you must follow our princess's orders."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "It's not Keiko that's in control!"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Our princess is still our princess no matter whom side of her is in control right now."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! They know their place and you are about to learn yours. Mina! Kino! If either Kira or Hikari say the wrong words or do something wrong in their position, you are to kill them immediately!" Everyone gasps in shock at those words as Mina and Kino put kunai knives to Kira's and Hikari's necks. Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And if any of you try to interfere, consider the two of them in a place where they can't be brought back: The next life!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a whisper and a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius was right. There is some kind of demon that taken over Keiko! She would never say or do things like this!"

However, Supreme Princess overhears Kagome and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So, your idiot 'Master' told you about me. How flattering!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah! And Master Sartorius told me how you helped make me believe Keiko betrayed me with those traitors Tyku, Rose, and Reginald just so you can get your rotten little hands on her!"

Our heroes and heroines give perplexed looks and Karin asks, perplexed, "What the? I thought Sartorius's mind-games made Yusuke hate Keiko!"

Davis says, with a dark snarl, "That jerk! Sartorius needs Keiko, so, he decides to use his own tools that he caused what happened between Keiko and Yusuke to take the fall while making him look innocent! He is trying to use 'bond' between Keiko and Yusuke to brainwash her as well!"

Supreme Princess thinks, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _"Is that so? If that rotten freak of nature couldn't go so low! Now, he is using trying little Keiko and Yusuke's love to get rid of me and bring her into his little cult! Well, not if I have anything to say about it! If he wants to play 'games', well, I will play 'games'!"_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, little dork, you are about to know what true pain is all about and it all starts now!" Supreme Princess draws one card from her deck and puts it into her hand.

Catherine says, with a cold serious tone, "Ha! I don't know what you are, but there is no way that you can beat me! I have the power of the Light on my side!"

Supreme Princess gives a dark cold sinister laugh and yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Your 'Light' is useless here and you will find out why soon enough!" Supreme Princess puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Supreme Princess and Catherine draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Supreme Princess puts then displays a spell card with a back of a Duel Monster's card with a question mark in front of it. Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Next, I play my Draw Prophecy spell card!"

Catherine asks, perplexed, "What is that?"

Supreme Princess puts the card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Since you are too dumb to figure it out, let me spell it out in 'Idiotese' for you! In short, I guess one card. If you have that card in your deck, you draw that deck from your deck and I get two more cards! If you don't have it in your deck, I remove the two cards from my deck from play. However, I'm choosing your White Veil spell card!"

Everyone is confused by this and Kagome asks, perplexed, "Why would she allow Catherine to get the most powerful card that Master Sartorius gave us?" While Supreme Princess draws two cards from her deck, Catherine transfers the card from her deck to her hand while returning her deck to her duel disk.

Supreme Princess says, displaying another spell card with a picture of man trying to force a machine to activate, "Next, I play my Force Activate spell card!" Supreme Princess puts the card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a dark cold plain tone, "This card is simple. I choose a card from your hand and I force you to activate it. If it is monster and can be special summoned, it is summoned right away. If it is a spell or trap card, it depends on the requirements. If you don't meet the requirements, your card is sent right to the graveyard and I lose one grand in life-points! If it can be played right away, I gain one thousand life-points and you can activate that card! So, we both win!" Supreme Princess says, pointing to the White Veil equip spell card, "And I choose you to play your White Veil! Since you have a monster, you can equip it!"

TK asks, confused, "Okay! Now, I'm really confused? Why is she allowing her to play that cheating spell card?"

Tyson replies, perplexed, "You're asking me?" On the meanwhile, Catherine plays her spell card causing Simorgh to become sickly white with evil glowing violet eyes while Supreme Princess's life-points increase by 1000 points.

Catherine says, with a cold sly tone, "Big mistake! With White Veil, this duel is mine!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sinister grin, "Don't count on it! I allowed you to play because now I'm going to destroy it!"

Catherine yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You can't!"

Supreme Princess puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You're about to see for yourself, dweeb! I play my Fulfillment of the Contact! For the small price of eight hundred life-points, I get one Ritual Monster back from the grave and I choose my Fire Angel Idaten!" Just then Fire Angel Idaten (1600/2000) comes to the field in attack mode while Supreme Princess then gets blasted by dark flames while she loses 800 life-points, but she doesn't even flinch.

Yusuke asks, stunned, "What happened?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "By the way, in this Shadow Duel, whenever we lose life-points, we get burned and I mean that physical sense! And don't think this hurts me!"

Catherine asks, perplexed, "You are nothing like Keiko! What…What are you?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "The future ruler of the Human, Spirit, and Demon worlds! The mistress of all life on this planet! And I am once and for…your justice! The crimes that you have committed shall be judged and justice is about to be served! And the darkness will feast on your soul!"

Karin says, a bit fearfully, "Wow. I didn't believe Koemna when he told us about this, but my words, she is beyond scary. She is terrifying!"

A card comes out of Supreme Princess's graveyard slot of her duel disk and Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "By the way, since my Idaten was summoned successfully, I get one spell card back from my grave! And I choose my Card of Sanctity!" Supreme Princess then displays another card in her hand, with its back to Catherine, and she says, "And here is the card that shall bring your retribution." Supreme Princess then display a spell card with a picture similar to White Veil, but it has a picture of a woman's back with a black dress with a black shadow-like silk veil, and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "My Shadow Veil equip spell card!"

Everyone, minus Mina and Kino, asks, perplexed, "Shadow Veil?" Supreme Princess puts the card in the spell/trap slots and the hologram causes Idaten to become pitch black with demonic-like golden eyes.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "My Shadow Veil can't be destroyed by your weak White Veil and when my monster attacks, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are gone including your White Veil!"

Catherine yells out, stunned, "You can't!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I can, but my Shadow Veil has one more ability. When your 'White Veil' is on the field, I can remove from play by removing from my play one card from my deck for every two stars that the monster that has White Veil equipped to it! In short, your overgrown turkey has seven stars and since my card requires me to round up with odd star monsters, I have to remove four cards from my deck!" Supreme Princess removes the top four cards of her deck from play and Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So, say goodbye to your pitiful White Veil! Idaten, get rid of that trash!" Idaten gives an earthly cry as she send dark energy at White Veil and destroys it!

Kagome yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Yusuke says, shocked, "She just destroyed Master Sartorius's most powerful card."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold grin, "So much for your pitiful card."

Catherine says, with a cold snarl, "You will pay for that."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I don't think so! I play my Advanced Ritual Art spell card! Now, I choose one Ritual Monster from my hand and I discard Normal monsters in my deck equal to level of the Ritual monster that I want to summon!" Supreme Princess goes through her deck, takes out two cards, returns her deck to her duel disk, and discards two Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) monster cards to her graveyard while putting a card on her duel disk. Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And now, I send two of my Darkfire Soldier Number One to the grave to summon Fire Angel Dakini!" Just then Fire Angel Dakini (2700/2400) comes to the field in attack mode. Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And my Dakini can take out one monster of yours that I choose, but since you have only one monster, Dakini roast that overgrown chicken!" Dakini leaps high into the air and fires a beam of flame energy that vaporizes Simorgh into nothingness.

Catherine yells out, stunned, "My Simorgh!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "He will be the least of your problems! Idaten, attack this pathetic peon directly with Shadow Flame Fist!" Idaten leaps high into the air and launches a black sphere of flames that causes Catherine's face-down cards to be destroyed while causing her to yelp as it strikes her in the chest, badly burning her, but she then cries as she is blasted by dark flames as she loses 1600 life-points.

Yusuke and Kagome yell out in shock, "Catherine!"

Supreme Princess yells out, with a dark cold sinister smile, "You ready for more? Well, ready or not, here it comes now! Dakini, direct attack!" Dakini charges at Catherine and she yelp out in as she is slashed by Dakini's blades. She then cries out in pain as she is blasted by flames as she loses 2700 more life-points.

Davis yells out, stunned, "This is horrible!"

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "She might be a white geek, but this is beyond anything that we would do. This 'Supreme Princess' seems intent on banishing her into the shadows, if she doesn't destroy her in the process!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold plain tone, "If that's what it takes."

Kai and Tyson ask in unison, stunned, "What?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Unlike that 'weaker half' of mine, I don't see any qualms of doing whatever it takes to protect those that are innocent from people like these white geeks and in order to get what I desire!" Supreme Princess says, pointing to badly burnt Catherine, "If her demise ensures my rule and those white geek's destruction, then so be it!"

Everyone, minus Mina and Kino, are horrified by this declaration and Kagome yells out, horrified, "You can't!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sinister tone, "You think I can't? Well, watch me! For her crimes, her screams in the shadows shall be proof enough!" Supreme Princess puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Catherine: 2150

Supreme Princess: 1800

Davis says, stunned, "We've got to do something before the Supreme Princess really does something horrible!"

TK says, with a serious tone, "There is nothing we can do! If we try anything, Mina and Kino will kill Kari and Kira. They are completely loyal to Keiko, no matter which side of her is in control. And something tells me that these two will follow orders no matter what they feel about it."

When Catherine looks up at Supreme Princess, she winces in fear of her demonic-like golden eyes and the Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold smile, "Soon, you will know the pain and suffering that you have caused others when the shadows consume you body and soul!"

Catherine draws one card from her deck and she says, with a cold plain tone, "I've got Destiny on my side. I'll show you…whatever you are!"

Supreme Princess states, with a dark cold sly tone, "Oh, nice comeback. Where did you get that? 'Lame-R-Us'?"

Catherine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "You won't be laughing for long! I play my second Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Catherine draws three cards from her deck, discards two cards from her hand, and says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn! With this card, I can summon back the card that I put in my graveyard: Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Just then Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Catherine then puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "Next, I play my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) comes to the field in attack mode and Catherine says, with a cold sly smile, "Since I have a Harpie, my dragon gains three hundred attack points!" Harpie's Pet Dragon's stats rise from 2000/2500 to 2300/2500!

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold bored tone, "Wow. I'm scared of that like a bug."

Catherine says, with a cold snarl, "Well, how about this?" Catherine then displays a spell card with a picture of the Harpie Lady Sisters with Harpie's Pet Dragon, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, and other Harpies and she says, with a cold serious tone, "I play my Harpie's Assembly spell card! Since I have one Harpie on the field, I can play up two more Harpie cards in my deck, hand, or graveyard, but I can only pick one! And I pick my graveyard! So, I summon back my Harpie Lady Number One and another Cyber Harpie!" Just then Harpie Lady Number One (1300/1400-1600/1400) and Cyber Harpie (1800/1300-2100/1300) comes to the field in attack mode while Harpie's Pet Dragon's stats rise from 2300/2500 to 3200/2500 while the first Cyber Harpie's stats rise from 1800/1300 to 2100/1300! Catherine says, with a cold sly tone, "And now, I have the numbers that I need to end this duel and you!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Excellent. Catherine will get rid of that parasite within Keiko and we can save her allowing us to start over again in the Light!"

Supreme Princess thinks in her mind, with a dark cold sly tone, _"Don't count on it! You mindless stooge!"_

Catherine says, with a cold sly tone while displaying another spell card with various wind monsters protected by some kind of energy shield, "Don't think that I forgotten your face-down cards? I play my Wind Aurora spell card! Thanks to this card, I discard my entire hand to make all Wind monsters unable to be destroyed by spells, monsters, or traps for this turn!" Catherine discards all of the cards in her hand to the graveyard and Catherine says, with a cold sly smile, "If you think that your little trap cards are going to help, think again! I may not seen them, but it doesn't take a genius to see what they are!" Catherine yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Pet Dragon, destroy her Dakini now!" Harpie's Pet Dragon fires a breath of wind energy right at Fire Angel Dakini.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It might, but it helps to have common sense to figure out what kind of traps they are!" Supreme Princess pushes two buttons on her duel disk and calls out, "I play my Eternal Flame and Spirit Barrier trap cards!" Just then Supreme Princess's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and another trap card with a picture of Infernal Flame Emperor standing tall against various enemies and Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Thanks to my Eternal Flame trap card, no fire monster can't be destroyed by battle for this turn and my Spirit Barrier prevents all damage to my life-points as long as I have a monster on the field!"

TK says, with a serious tone, "And since her Eternal Flame will protect her Fire monsters, her life-points and monsters will remain untouched!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold smile, "Bingo!" Just then Dakini and Idaten glow bright red as the attack by Harpie's Pet Dragon is negated and Supreme Princess's life-points don't change!

Kagome says, worriedly, "That's not good."

Supreme Princess says, drawing one card from her deck, "But it is for me." Supreme Princess's eyes widen at the card she just draw and her smile twists to become a dark cold sinister smile.

Shippo says, nervously, "I don't like that look on her face!"

Supreme Princess puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I play my Card of Sanctity again! Both of us must draw until we have six cards!" Supreme Princess and Catherine draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sinister smile, "But don't expect to use them because this duel is over!"

Davis asks, perplexed, "How?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "She is just all mouth!"

Supreme Princess puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "My Dark Spell Regeneration might make you change your mind! It allows me to use one spell card in the graveyard and I choose Monster Reborn to bring back my Inferno Harpie Lady!" Just then Inferno Harpie Lady (1500/1500-3000/1500) comes back to the field in attack mode and Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And thanks to being three Fire monsters on the field, it gains fifteen hundred attack points! But now, I sacrifice my Harpie, my Dakini, and my Idaten!" Just then all three monsters turn into flames and vanish from the field as Supreme Princess's body gives off a golden glow.

Tyson says, worriedly, "Wait a minute!"

Kai says, seriously, "Tyson, if you are thinking what I think you are, you are right. Horribly right."

Supreme Princess chants out, _"Almighty protector of the sun and sky…I beg of thy…please heed my cry…transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…!!"_

Hikari yells out, horrified, "No, Keiko! Don't do it! Stop!"

Supreme Princess continues to chant out, _"…Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe…Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win…I beseech thee, grace our humble game…But first I shall…call out thy name…Winged Dragon of Ra!"_ Supreme Princess puts the card on her duel disk causing it to wildly spark causing a golden orb to appear in the sky above her and it transforms into the Winged Dragon of Ra (7300/5900) in attack mode.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "It can't! That's the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! The mightiest of the Egyptian God Cards is under my command!" Supreme Princess puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Dian Kato the Cure Master! This card gives me one thousand more life-points!" Supreme Princess's life-points then increase by 1000 more points and Supreme Princess yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Now, I give up those life-points to activate the Winged Dragon of Ra's Phoenix ability and all of her monsters are goner!" Supreme Princess gets blasts by flames as she loses 1000 life-points, but she doesn't even flinch! Soon after, the Winged Dragon of Ra turns into its Phoenix Mode and dive bombs Catherine's monsters obliterating all of them at once.

Catherine says, stunned, "My monsters!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sinister tone, "Are gone! And now, you are wide open for obliteration!"

TK says, stunned, "No! If the Supreme Princess attacks with the Winged Dragon of Ra, she might totally obliterate Catherine!"

Kira yells out, worriedly, "Keiko, please! You've got to stop her! Stop the Supreme Princess!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Too late! Winged Dragon of Ra, attack her directly and send her screaming into the shadows!"

Hikari calls out, "Keiko, no!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold strong tone, "Blaze Cannon Blast!" Winged Dragon of Ra launches its attack of solar flames right at Catherine and she is frozen in terror as the attack comes towards her.

Kagome and Yusuke yell out in unison and in horror, "Catherine!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Game over."

Hikari yells out, with a pleading tone, "Keiko, don't let her do it! Don't let her turn you into a murderer?! What would my real brother think if you became a cold hearted murderer?!" Just then Supreme Princess gasps as something snaps within her and Hikari shouts out, with a pleading tone, "Keiko, please!"

As time seemly slows down, Supreme Princess holds her head and she yells out, mentally, "No! I won't go…I won't…!!" Just then Supreme Princess's body is surrounded by a dark aura as her clothes start to slowly change back and her eyes return to Keiko's normal eyes. When she sees Catherine about to get hit, she takes out the Millennium Rod and within a few moments before the attack hits, the dark flames vanish, but then Catherine is slammed by the attack and she cries out as she loses 7300 life-points, ending the duel as the blast engulfs her in smoke.

Final Score:

Catherine: 0

Supreme Princess: 1800

Davis says, weakly, "Oh, man. We're…We're too late."

Just then Keiko's voice booms from the smoke, in a commanding tone, "Mina! Kino! Release Kari and Kira at once!" Mina and Kino do so, surprised like the rest of the group, and the smoke clears to reveal Keiko with an unconscious Catherine her arms.

Kira says, excitedly, "Keiko, you're back!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yes. And I stopped the Shadow Game just before the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack hits. Catherine isn't in the shadows, everyone. She is just worn out from the damage that the Supreme Princess caused her and the shock from the final attack causing her to slip into unconsciousness."

Hikari says, excitedly, "Way to go, Keiko!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Thanks? For what Kari? I nearly let my 'dark half' destroy poor Catherine and send her into the Shadow Realm! She nearly took control of me and if it wasn't for your words, my 'dark half' might have been in control and Catherine would have been gone into the shadows, possibly forever! If I don't learn to control her soon, I might lose myself to the 'Supreme Princess' forever!"_

Hikari asks Keiko, concerned, "Kei, are you okay?"

Keiko replies, her breath haggard, "I'm…okay." Keiko winches in pain and looks over to her right arm to see a red glow from her right arm. She takes off the glow on her right arm to see the red 'dragon claw' on her arm giving off a bright red glow. Keiko thinks in her mind, with a snort, _"This thing, again?! Supposed to be a symbol of a 'Chosen One' for this Crimson Dragon. Why me? Why did this Crimson Dragon choose me to bear this suffering?" _A look of anger comes over Keiko's eyes as she looks at her 'Dragon Birthmark'.

Hiei and Kurama are among the others that notice this and Kurama thinks in his mind, _"Keiko shows great anger over the 'Dragon Birthmark'. Something tells me that Keiko had this mark before and something about it causes great pain."_

Supreme Princess tells Keiko, darkly and annoyed, _**"Hey, you! I was about to take out that little white wench!"**_

Keiko says, with a strong tone, _**"I won't let you do that to Catherine! She is truly innocent! A pawn in Sartorius' sick little game!"**_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark snort, _**"Whatever. By the way, I've been through your mind and I found this interesting little door. I was surprised to learn what it was, but I've always said that it is always the 'Miss Perfects'. I never knew that you, as a human, had such power hidden away."**_

Keiko says, horrified, _**"No! You didn't!"**_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark sly tone, _**"Actually, the door was open when I got back here! Guess this duel and my return to your body cause the seal to break apart! So, that's right! Your 'old power' is back! Can't wait to put that to use!"**_

Keiko yells out, strongly, _**"No, I won't let you!"**_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark strong tone, _**"Well, see, I told you that I'll be back! You can't control me forever! And soon, your 'special power' will give me control of everything! The instant that you start giving in, I'll send you the darkest portions of your mind and nothing will stop me!"**_

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"If my 'dark side' gets her hands on that power, she could kill anyone especially the others under that freak's control! I can't let that happen, but I can't control my power! I've got to find someway to seal it again!"_

Keiko tells Mina and Kino, "Mina, you and Kino get Catherine and bring her to us."

Mina and Kino say in unison, "Yes, Keiko-sama!" Immediately, the two of them go over to Catherine's unconscious form, but then an arrow comes out of remaining smoke and dust, however, it harmlessly shatters apart on a field surrounding the twins. Everyone looks to the source to see Yusuke and Kagome, with a bow and an arrow quivered in the bow, standing before them.

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "You aren't going anywhere with her!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh, you worthless dorks are still here!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "Did you forget that we are totally immune to your tricks and we have more power in our pinkies than in your little bodies?"

Kagome says, with a cold sneer, "Like we care! Nothing is more powerful than the Light!"

Mina says, with a dark nasty tone, "We're getting bored! If you don't mind, Keiko-sama beat your dorky friend, so, she belongs to us!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Wrong!" Kagome launches another arrow at them.

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't you ever learn? Your pathetic priestess powers don't work on us!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "True! But I've got something new, dweeb!" Just then the arrow hits in front of Mina and Kino with a ball attached to the end which explodes apart causing a mist to come causing Mina and Kino to cough when it hits them.

Mina yells out, stunned, "What is this?

Kagome says, with a cold sly sneer, "I learned this from that backstabber, Sango, and Master Sartorius helped me improved that. It is a special tear gas that effects anyone with demonic blood including hanyous and since Catherine is unconscious, we won't have to worry since it doesn't kill."

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "But it sure does a number on you, little twerps!"

Kagome thinks, while glaring at Keiko in a cold serious tone, _"We need to hurry! We need to get Keiko back to our dorm or she will be lost to that 'demon parasite' within her for good! Better get out my new 'knockout gas'. It will keep Kari and Kira at bay while we get Keiko back to our dorm and into the Light! I should have known that Keiko would never do anything to Yusuke, but Master Sartorius was even fooled by those backstabbers and their tricks!"_ As Kagome prepares for another arrow, Yusuke prepares to move on Keiko.

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Looks like they are preparing to capture me! If I get brainwashed, I'll never get Yusuke and Kagome from that freak! Even worse, he will be one step closer to universal domination with me! I've got no choice!"_ Just then a fierce reddish-pink glow comes from Keiko as she activates her duel disk.

TK asks, perplexed, "What is that?"

Tyson replies, perplexed, "You got me!"

Kai says, plainly, "Demon Energy?"

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "No. It is something else."

Keiko puts two cards on her duel disk and calls out, "Infernal Flame Emperor!" Soon after, Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) appears in front of Keiko in attack mode.

Kira yells out, perplexed, "Keiko, what are you doing? Holograms won't protect you!" Just then Kagome shoots another arrow at Keiko with another sphere attached to it.

Keiko calls out, "Underground Torch!" Infernal Flame Emperor launches a column of flames at the arrow, but the ground and the arrow when the flames hit it are actually scorched into ash!

Kagome exclaims, perplexed, "What the?!"

Kuwabara says, stunned, "No way!"

Davis says, stunned, "Did Keiko use her Shadow Magic?"

Just then Mina's voice calls out, "Nope!" Everyone looks to see Mina and Kino with Catherine's unconscious form with them and the two of them had masks over their faces.

Kino says, taking off his mask, "Keiko-sama has a special power of her own. A power that belongs to her human side and not her new demonic side. A power that she was born with."

Karin asks, curiously, "What?"

Mina says, with a sly tone, "The power to make Duel Monsters real without the use of any Shadow Magic!"

Everyone else, minus Keiko, give looks of surprise and the majority of our heroes and heroines, minus Keiko, Hiei, and Kai, yell out in unison, "WHAT?!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Keiko has the power to make Duel Monsters real without Shadow Magic?!"_

Hikari asks Keiko, stunned, "Kei, is this true?"

Keiko gives a look of annoyance at her 'Dragon Birthmark' and she says, lowly, "Yeah, it's true. It's just my powers have been suppressed for a long time. However, I don't want to talk about right now. Let's get out of here."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "You are not going anywhere!"

Keiko puts a card into the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Meteor of Destruction!" Just then a large flaming meteor heads for Kagome and Yusuke and immediately, Yusuke reacts by grabbing Kagome and leaping out of the way as a huge explosion comes from the meteor's hit causing a blinding light to come over the area. When the light fades away and the explosion dies down, Yusuke and Kagome get to their feet and look to see a good sized crater where the meteor hit.

Yusuke says, stunned, "Geez! That was no hologram!"

Kagome looks to see the others are gone and she yells out, "The others are gone!"

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "Damn it! And they took Catherine with them!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius was right about Keiko! She is possessed by some kind of evil demon."

Yusuke says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Kagome tells Yusuke, with a cold smile, "Don't worry, Yusuke. We will get Keiko into the Light and the two of you can start over again!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "Yeah! And there is no way some kind of stupid demon is going to stop me!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "And once we bring Keiko, Inuyasha, and his sisters into the Light, we'll make Dartz and Kikyo pay for what they did." Soon after, Kagome and Yusuke head off back to the 'White Dorm' to report back to Sartorius and the rest of the SOL.

(**A short time soon after; Inside of the infirmary**)

Within the main infirmary of Duel Academy, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together around Keiko and the unconscious Catherine as Miss Fontaine starts her examination of Keiko.

Aaron asks, worriedly, "Will she be all right, mates?"

Ms. Fontaine replies, with a nod, "Yes. Her vitals and stats all check out."

Kurama says, plainly, "Thankfully, Keiko managed to regain control just in time."

Kira asks Mina and Kino, annoyed, "And what was that stunt all about?"

Kino says, plainly, "I'm sorry, Kira-sama. But like we said before, Keiko-sama is still our princess even through it is not her 'Hikari' or 'Light' side in control. The 'Supreme Princess' is still a part of her and we are still duty-bound to obey no matter what."

Tyson slaps his head and says, stunned, "Geez! We need to teach you more about morals and right and wrong!"

Kuwabara says, with a snort, "No joke!"

Karin asks, curiously, "But now, I'm all confused. That jerk made Yusuke hate Keiko to get him under his control and now, he is trying to rekindled their love to get Keiko?! Why?!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "I believe that the answer is on Keiko's right arm."

Davis asks, perplexed, "It is?" Keiko becomes really nervous and Ms. Fontaine goes to Keiko's arm causing her to flinch back.

Ms. Fontaine tells Keiko, "Keiko, I need to see your arm."

Keiko replies, nervously, "Do you really need to?"

Jaden asks Keiko, "Sis, what's wrong?" Keiko then lowers her head as she removes her glove exposing the non-glowing 'Mark of the Dragon', the red front claw mark, on her right arm.

Many of our group gasp in shock and Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Sam Hill! When did that get there?!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "When did Keiko get a tattoo?"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Keiko isn't that kind of person, idiot!"

Hikari asks, going over to Keiko, "What is that Keiko?"

Keiko moves her right arm away, covers it up with her left hand, and she says, strongly, "Don't touch it!"

TK asks, surprised, "Whoa! Keiko, what's wrong?"

Keiko says, solemnly, "What's wrong? This thing is what's wrong. This 'cursed mark' has given me nothing, but pain and misery for much of my childhood. It's a 'thing' that only monsters like me carry!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Sis, what are you talking about?"

Koenma's voice then booms, "I can tell you." Everyone whips around to see Koenma walk into the room.

Genki yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Toddler Breath, when aren't you going to do things like that?"

Koenma gives a sigh and he says, with a plain tone and ignoring Genki, "Anyway, there is more to Keiko than you think. Personally, I'm not surprised that her hidden powers have finally awoken."

Davis asks, curiously, "You mean the power to make Duel Monsters real without Shadow Powers?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. But in order to understand it, you need to understand Keiko's story. You see, she had hidden this power and this secret from even her closest friends even Yusuke for much of her childhood. Keiko was born with this power."

Kira says, stunned, "No way!"

Keiko says, solemnly, "It's true."

Hikari asks Keiko, "Why didn't you tell us about it before?"

Keiko says, looking angrily at her 'Mark of the Dragon', "Because this power has caused me nothing but misery and pain. You didn't know it, but back in school until I was ten, I was looked at as a freak, a witch, and a monster! Through I don't blame them for what I did with this 'cursed power'." Keiko asks, curiously, "Do you remember that Duel Tournament when we were little kids? During the semi-finals, I summoned a Witch of the Black Forest to attack my opponent and it caused a strong explosion. Remember?"

Hikari says, plainly, "Yeah. The administrators and such felt that it was a rare duel disk malfunction through Kaiba protested that."

Keiko says, plainly, "Kaiba was right. It wasn't the duel disk. It was me." Many of the others gasp in shock and Keiko says, solemnly, "It was my power that hurt him. And it got worse and worse. The more I dueled, the more people got hurt and the stronger this power got. Soon enough, kids behind my back were starting to become afraid of me. They called me 'witch', 'monster', and plenty of other nasty names. They did it behind my back knowing that I was friends with you and Yusuke, but I heard them. And not only that, I was a target for bullies."

More gasps come from the group and Hikari asks, stunned, "Bullies?"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Remember those injuries that I got when I was younger that I passed for 'accidents'?"

Hikari yells out, annoyed, "I knew it! Those couldn't have been from 'accidents'. But you were so admit about it that I didn't push it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Keiko says, with a solemn tone, "I knew what you would do, Kari. I didn't want you to get into trouble because of me. Personally, I felt that it was my fault. I was responsible for all that pain that I caused others that I felt it was my 'punishment'. But I couldn't take the bullying much longer. One day, when I was ten, there was one real nasty bully that wouldn't stop and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I challenge him to a duel and he accepted. We dueled in a warehouse and he kept taunting me and hurting my feelings. I…I just snapped and launched a powerful assault with my monster, but it caused a huge explosion and I…I nearly killed him!"

Another set of gasps come from the group and Koenma says, plainly, "I think that's an exaggeration from Keiko. The boy that she injured was far from mortally wounded. And Keiko pulled him out of the burning building, called the authorities, and ran off in total fear for what happened. The bully that she dueled was far from any life-threatening danger or permanent injury, but the blow caused him to forget what happened that day. After that, Keiko's parents, fearing for her, found a way to seal off Keiko's powers."

Keiko says, looking at her 'Dragon's Birthmark' angrily, "And now, they are back! I know since this 'wretched mark' is back!" Keiko then looks like she is going to rip her own off.

Ranma asks, surprised, "Whoa! What are you doing?"

Keiko says, strongly, "What does it look like? I'm getting rid of this 'wretched mark' for good."

Kurama tells Keiko, grabbing her arms, "Keiko, I'm not sure what made you think this, but your 'Mark of the Dragon' isn't the source of your power even through it might be connected to it."

Davis asks, surprised, "Mark of the Dragon?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. The 'Mark of the Dragon'. It is a mark of one chosen to be a protector of Earth and humanity. You see, in the Americas, millennia ago, there was a powerful Native American civilization known as the 'People of the Stars' and they were an advanced race which worshipped an ancient and powerful red star known as the 'Dragon Star'. However, evil demons soon terrorized that land and the ruler of the 'People of the Stars', the Star Dragon King, begged from help from the Dragon Star. The 'Dragon Star', a living entity, which cared for the people of this planet answered the Star Dragon King's plea for help. It became a powerful entity known as the Crimson Dragon and with five servants, known as the Five Dragons, they crushed the evil demons and sealed them in a place known as Nazca Lines."

Izzy and Kenny yell out in unison, stunned, "The Nazca Lines?!"

Karin says, amazed, "I read a lot about that place!"

Kurama says, plainly, "Well, you don't know the whole story. Those lines are the seals of the evil demons that the Crimson Dragon fought. After the battle, the Crimson Dragon went to rest, but in order to keep its power safe and to be called upon when needed to aid humanity again, its power was divided into five pieces, the head, the claws, the wings, and the tail, and sealed into five people known as 'Signers'. These marks were known as 'Marks of the Dragon'."

Davis asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean Keiko's 'mark' is…"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes, it is a 'Mark of the Dragon'. That's the front claw of the Crimson Dragon and Keiko is a 'Signer'. And further proof is her new Black Rose Dragon. It is one of the Five 'Signer Dragons', the warrior dragons of the Crimson Dragon, that only the 'Signers' can summon."

Many gasps come from the group and Keiko asks, stunned, "My Black Rose Dragon is some kind of ancient dragon that fought a battle against evil millennia ago?!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. And I knew when I saw that mark, you are a 'Signer'." Kurama asks Mina and Kino, with a curious tone, "But you knew that already along with her powers, didn't you?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes. Forgive us for not telling you, Keiko-sama, but we needed to keep it a secret. If that freak found out about your powers as a 'Signer' too soon, you would be in terrible danger."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "In fact, if Sartorius knew about Keiko's powers and status as a 'Signer' sooner, he would have gone after her instead of Yusuke."

Many of the others look at Koenma in surprise and Genki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "A 'Signer' is another form of 'Chosen Duelist' and just as powerful. Like with 'Chosen Duelists', the only way to beat a 'Signer' is with another 'Signer' or a duelist that can rival their powers through there are few that can rivals 'Signers'. And since Keiko is a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer', she is actually one of the strongest of the 'Chosen Duelists' around."

Another set of gasps come from the group and Jordan says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "Which means that Sartorius will be keeping the other 'Chosen Duelists' back since most likely, Keiko's power far exceeds the 'Chosen Duelists' under his control even Yusuke and Kagome."

Koenma says, with a nod, "Indeed. Right now, they have no chance against Keiko, but that doesn't mean that Sartorius is not going to give up. In fact, since most likely, he knows this fact, which is why that he 'revived' Yusuke's feelings for Keiko, he will be craving Keiko more than ever. Sartorius's main target has become Keiko and he will do anything to get her with her powers as 'Signer' and a 'Chosen Duelist' since it would give him incredible power and advantage over us."

Kira yells out, with a dark serious tone, "No way! I would rather die before that freak gets his slimy hands on Keiko!"

Hikari says, with a nod and dark serious tone, "That's right! He tries to lay one hand on Keiko and I'll make sure that he was never born!"

Jaden says, with a dark determined tone, "Same here! I won't him hurt my sister anymore than he has!"

Keiko says, with a weak smile, "Thank you." Keiko then asks, solemnly, "But if this 'Mark of the Dragon' isn't responsible for my powers, what is?"

Koenma tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "Keiko, your powers are very special. Your powers are known as 'Psychic Duelist' powers."

Many of the group looks at Koenma curiously and Kai asks, curiously, "Psychic Duelist?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Yes. 'Psychic Duelist' are duelists who use incredible powers in their dueling like sensing an opponent's face-down cards through in ways far different than the Society of Light and make Duel Monsters come to life as well as making damage real. Sartorius's powers are a form of 'Psychic Dueling'."

Mina says, with a dark snort, "Through he is an insult to 'Psychic Duelists' everywhere."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "I've heard of 'Psychic Duelists'. Because of their mysterious powers, they have been misunderstood and feared especially since they don't have much control over their powers early on. They have suffered things much like Keiko has suffered early on. However, Keiko's powers are at a level that no other 'Psychic Duelist' have ever had. She has incredible levels of power that can seriously injure or even…'destroy' a person."

With this information comes another set of gasps and Hikari asks, curiously, "Hold up! Why hasn't Yusuke or any of us experienced this power?"

Koenma replies, "That's because you kept Keiko happy along with bringing out her other positive emotions. It kept her power suppressed, but have you ever felt a slight sting or something when you suffered direct damage from Keiko's attacks when you were younger."

Syrus says, with a nod, "Yeah!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's because Keiko's powers were greatly suppressed by her positive emotions. You see, it seems her more 'darker' emotions like sorrow, pain, anger, and whatnot caused her powers to grow and be at their peak. And those that gave her physical and emotional pain caused her powers to be fully activate. From what we told you, you saw the results. However, when her powers were first awakened, her emotions are positive and we know that they can be controlled by positive as well as Keiko's 'darker' emotions."

Keiko asks, curiously, "They can?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. In fact, we can get you trained to control your 'Psychic Duelist' powers without any trouble."

Keiko yells out, amazed, "Really?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. It will be hard, but you will be able to harness your powers at will rather them coming out without your control during your dueling."

Davis says, with a sly smile, "It's about time that you do something help for a change, Toddler Breath."

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Davis!"

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "However, if Keiko is a 'Signer', it means that the other four 'Signers' are here at Duel Academy."

Kino says, with a nod, "That's right. They are here. We believe that they are among the 'Chosen Duelists' here. We knew that freak, Sartorius, would cause the seal on the Nazca Lines to weaken and the need for the 'Signers' to return. Pegasus knew about these legends and revived the Five Dragons as new Duel Monster cards like the one that Keiko-sama holds. The Black Rose Dragon is one of the 'Five Dragons', the warrior dragons of the Crimson Dragon."

Keiko asks, curiously, "And the other four cards and their decks that go with them are inside of the case the Mister Moto had?"

Kira asks, curiously, "Case?" Keiko then explains about what happened when she got Black Rose Dragon from Solomon Moto.

Yugi asks, surprised, "Grandpa knows about this 'Crimson Dragon', 'Signers', and stuff?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes, Yugi-sama. Your Grandfather is well-versed in the ancient legends and myths of the Earth like Pegasus-sama including the 'Crimson Dragon' and the 'Signers'. He knew when he saw Keiko-sama's 'Mark of the Dragon' what she was, but we told him not too because it wasn't the time to reveal her. At that time, her powers as a 'Signer' were starting to awaken."

Kino says, with a nod, "However, since the 'Mark of the Dragon' has completely formed on Keiko-sama's arm, her powers as a 'Signer' have been fully awakened and now, she is stronger than ever before. So, there is no need to hide her status as 'Signer' no longer."

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "Especially what's to come."

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "What do you mean short-stuff?"

Hiei tells the others, "Since the 'Signers' have returned after millennia, it is obvious to assume their enemies have awakened."

Tyson asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean those evil demons in America?!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. Remember what Koenma said about duelists that equal the 'Signers'. Well, there is obvious one group that can do that: The enemy of the 'Signers', the 'Dark Signers', the warriors of the demons of Nazca."

Matt asks, perplexed, "Dark Signers?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. The 'Dark Signers' are the warriors welding the sinister darkness of the evil demons of the Nazca Lines. They are the archenemies of the 'Signers' and their counterparts, just as powerful. If the 'Signers' have awoken, the 'Dark Signers' aren't too far behind. When all five 'Signers' have awoken, maybe even before, we can expect to find the 'Dark Signers' here sooner or later and they will come right after Keiko. They will sense her power as a 'Signer' and they will duel her in a 'Shadow Duel'."

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh no! They will try to banish Keiko to the 'Shadow Realm'?'

Koenma says, shaking his head, "No. It is much worse, Syrus. The 'Dark Signers' have a different form of 'Shadow Dueling'. When you duel them in a 'Shadow Duel', the damage becomes very much real like in a 'Shadow Games' that you saw, but unlike the 'Shadow Games' that you know, when you duel a 'Dark Signer' in their 'Shadow Duels', it is a duel of life or death."

Many of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Hikari yells out, shocked, "What?! You mean that they will try to kill Keiko?!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. In the war of the 'Signers' versus the 'Dark Signers' only one side can survive. If Keiko loses to the 'Dark Signers' the results would be pretty much the same if the Orichalcos or the Society of Light defeats us. Only the 'Signers' can stop the 'Dark Signers', other 'Chosen duelists' that aren't 'Signers' will most likely not be able to stop them."

Davis says, drolly, "Great. No pressure."

Mina says, with a plain tone, "Well, we still have time. With Keiko-sama, there is only one 'Signer' and that means that the 'Dark Signers' won't come until probably at least four at the most. The strength of the Crimson Dragon's 'birthmarks' isn't strong enough for them to sense right now since Keiko-sama is the only fully active 'Signer'."

Kira yells out, annoyed, "And then what?! We standby and watch as Keiko fights for her life against these guys who might just as bad or worse than the jerks that we are facing already?!"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "Kira, you don't need to worry about me."

TK tells Keiko, "Keiko, these guys are here to cover the world in permanent darkness from what I can see and kill you since you are one of their 'mortal enemies'."

Keiko says, with a nod, "And personally, I'm glad about that. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. If this is my 'mission' and I'm the only one that can do this in order protect I care about then I'll fight these 'Dark Signers' until my last breath."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a smile, "Not without us you are not! And don't tell us otherwise!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "No joke. We're your friends, Keiko! We can't help to feel horrible after we didn't believe you after we allowed ourselves to be tricked by that jerk and that fake tape! We're not going to abandon you ever again, even if you want us too!"

Keiko says, with a warm smile, "Kari… Kira…"

Jaden says, with a nod and sly grin, "That's right, sis. I'm your brother and even through I'm not a 'Signer' like you, I don't care. I'm here for you."

Davis says, with a sly grin, "I don't think anyone else has to say anymore."

TK says, with a nod, "That's right!" The others nod their heads or give 'signs' that they agree with Hikari, Kira, Jaden, and Davis.

Koenma says, with a nod, "Anyway, for now, we should worry about the Society of Light and Sartorius. Now that he knows about Keiko's powers as a 'Signer', he will come after her in order to gain her powers."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "And if the Orichalcos gets wind of this, they will try to get Keiko as well since her power will make the Great Leviathan much more powerful."

Koenma says, with a nod, "With Keiko's soul, the Great Leviathan will be practically unstoppable, thanks to her powers as a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer'."

Many of the others gasp, once again, and Joey yells out, stunned, "No way! That overgrown lizard was tough before, but now, you are saying that with Keiko's soul, we won't be able to stop it!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Not even with the Legendary Knights, if they surface, and Atem's Egyptian God Monsters."

Tea says, worriedly, "That's not good."

L says, in a serious tone, "Also, Light Yagami has the Orichalcos Book and he could just simply write Keiko's name and her soul will be sucked away."

Hotaru tells Ranma, mentally, _**"Hey, bro! We should tell Master Dartz about this development."**_

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Good point. We should tell him that Keiko's 'Signer' powers are fully awakened and about these 'Dark Signers'. Their rotten souls, which represent the people of pollute this planet, could be very helpful."**_

Jordan says, with a dark cold plain tone, _**"Good idea, Ranma-san. And then we can show that backstabbing cousin of mine what it means to betray family for power as well as those that hurt Inuyasha and the others!"**_ On the meanwhile, L has a serious glare at Hotaru, Ranma, and Jordan, who are giving him 'bad feelings'.

Moon asks, curiously, "What about Catherine?"

Kira says, with a nod, "We should get her healed."

Yukina says, with a nod, "I'm ready." Soon enough, the group of heroes and heroines, especially Yukina, prepared to get ready to heal Catherine. As Yukina starts to heal Catherine and restore her energy, Aaron asks, nervously, "Will she be okay?"

Kai says, plainly, "Physically, yes. But when she remembers what she did as part of the Society of Light, I'm not sure about her emotional and mental state."

Tyson says, a bit annoyed, "You are a real help, Kai." Quickly, Yukina healed Catherine and when she was done, Catherine groans as she gets to a sitting position and with her eyes still closed, she holds her head.

Catherine yells out, "Now, what in the darn world hit me?!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Catherine looks at Kira and she says, "Hey, you're Kira Urameshi, Yusuke's Urameshi's sister." Catherine then looks at Keiko and immediately, the memories of her duel with the 'Supreme Princess' come back into her mind and she cries out in shock and fear.

TK tells Keiko, "Something tells me that she remembers you or your 'other half', Keiko."

Keiko replies, drolly, "Just great."

Hikari goes over to Catherine and she tells her, kindly, "It's okay, Catherine. You're safe and with friends."

Catherine asks, perplexed, "Hey! You're Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke's other twin sister. Why are you in black?"

Davis tells Catherine, with a smile, "You might want to look over yourself." When Catherine looks down at herself, she yelps at her white uniform.

Catherine yells out, "What in the Sam Hill am I doing this freaking white uniform?! I'm no freak, mates!"

Keiko then gets to her feet and walks out of the infirmary causing Sora to ask, "Where are you going Keiko?"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "I need to be alone for awhile. I'll be all right by myself."

Kira tells Keiko, seriously, "Keiko, you know well that those white freaks are going to be after you like wolves to a lamb! That brainwashing freak is wanting to brainwashing you now! You are going to be his top target!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'll be just fine. I just need to keep my distance from those white freaks."

Mina tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "Well, you are not going alone, Keiko-sama. It is my brother's and my duty to protect you."

Kino says, with a nod, "Yes. We are always at your service."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "Okay. But please don't stay too close."

Mina says, with a sly grin, "My lady, you won't know we are here."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Catch you later." Soon after, Keiko, Mina, and Kino take off out of the infirmary.

Karin asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "With the Tucker twins with her and her level of power, the Society of Light doesn't have the power to take Keiko by force."

TK says, with a serious tone, "Yes. But with that 'other self' of Keiko's and the Tucker Twins obeying both her and her 'other side', we can't help to worry."

Catherine asks, with a plain tone, "Can someone mind telling me what the heck is going on her mates?!"

Hikari goes over to Catherine with her friends and she tells her, with a kind smile, "It is a long story, Catherine. And this might come as a shock, but I need for you to carefully listen." Soon enough, Catherine listened to Hikari and the others carefully as they explain to her about what's been happening to her and plenty of the others.

(**A short time soon after; Obelisk Arena**)

We find Keiko, with Mina and Kino, sitting down in the stands in Obelisk Arena as Keiko looks at her 'Dragon Birthmark' as well as her 'Signer Dragon', Black Rose Dragon.

Mina asks Keiko, "Are you okay, Keiko-sama?"

Keiko says, plainly, "Not really. I always thought that this mark was those that were cursed. Imagine my surprise to find out it means that I'm some kind of 'protector of the world'."

Kino says, with a plain tone, "The Crimson Dragon is a powerful entity and it is also a wise entity. It would not give some of its power for you to protect lightly, Keiko-sama."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Even if my 'Psychic Duelist' powers are so…destructive."

Mina tells Keiko, "Keiko-sama, you never meant to hurt anyone. You couldn't control your powers. In fact, you were too young to understand their true nature. However, it isn't surprising that you got Black Rose Dragon. It is the Dragon of Destruction and Rebirth."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Dragon of Destruction and Rebirth?"

Kino says, with a nod, "Remember when you used Black Rose Gale, its first special ability, Black Rose Dragon, being a creature of fire, can destroy life and give life. Fire has given life to all living things, but it has taken it as well. You know the power of fire itself, Keiko-sama." Keiko gives a nod of understand and Kino says, with a plain tone, "But Black Rose Dragon is also destructive with its connection with the plants since plants can damage soil to make it useless and certain plants have been known to hurt other living beings. However, fire and plants, most of all, have given life to others. Many animals and humans can't survive without plants. Plants are an important part of your diet and plants also are the first things in an area to be restored when ravaged by destruction. And fire has given life by giving warmth and protection in certain ways."

Mina tells Keiko, "So, you see Keiko-sama, Black Rose Dragon is the dragon that represents the cycle of life."

Keiko says, amazed, "I never thought of it that way."

Kino tells Keiko, "But its powers can be dangerous and only one that truly harness its powers is you because you can fully understand it, Keiko-sama."

Keiko asks, with a nod, "I see. Do you have any other information on the other dragons or the Dragon Birthmarks?"

Mina says, plainly, "Like it was said before, the Crimson Dragon's power, when it went to slumber, was divided into five parts, its head, its wings, front claw, rear claw, and tail. You possess the front claw of the Crimson Dragon."

Kino says, with a plain tone, "The other 'Signer Dragons' identities should be kept secret, Keiko-sama, until the time is right. Around here, who knows is listening?"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Good point." Just then the group senses a presence nearby and they look to see BlackGatomon leaping into Keiko's lap. Keiko asks, surprised, "BlackGatomon, what are you doing here?"

BlackGatomon says, with a kind tone, "The others want you back in the infirmary. They just told Catherine everything and she just remember everything that happened while in Sartorius's control."

Keiko says, nodding in understanding, "Oh." Keiko gets to her feet and she says, "We should go. Catherine is going to need some more support."

Mina and Kino say in unison, "Right." Soon after, the three hanyous and BlackGatomon head back to the infirmary to meet up with the others.

(**A short time soon after; Inside of the infirmary**)

In the infirmary, we find Catherine giving a solemn and horrified look as tears start to come down from her eyes.

Catherine says, solemnly, "How could I? How could I believe my own mates betrayed me? I'm so terrible!"

Aaron tells Catherine, with a concerned tone, "That's not true, Catherine! You were used by that jerk as his little puppet!"

Moon says, with a nod, "Plus, we should have considered your feelings more."

Catherine says, with a solemn tone, "But what happened is nothing compared to what I did. I'm the one who betrayed my mates and got people hurt helping that son of a rattlesnake."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Your friends are right, Catherine. It isn't your fault." Everyone looks to see Keiko, Mina, and Kino enter the room. Keiko tells Catherine, with a kind smile, "That jerk messed with your feelings and manipulated your mind and emotions. If it is anyone's fault, it is that jerk."

Mina says, with a nod, "That's right. You can't let yourself get down because of what freak did using you as his little puppet."

Keiko goes to Catherine and asks her, "Are you okay, Catherine?"

Catherine says, with a smile, "It will take more than a little old Shadow Game to keep me down."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you are okay."

Catherine tells Keiko, solemnly, "Keiko, about what happened between me and Yusuke…"

Keiko tells Catherine, with a kind smile, "Don't worry about it. I misunderstood what happened between you and that jerk may have made your 'mating instincts' just for us to see that. I wouldn't put it by him."

Catherine says, solemnly, "I know. But I feel bad about kissing your man. He is yours."

Keiko says, solemnly, "I'm not sure that I deserve him."

Catherine tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "Now, you don't go and say that, girl! That rotten jerk, Tyku, must have seduced you or something! I wouldn't be surprised that he put you under some kind of spell that made you unable to listen to your friends and family."

Kira says, with a dark snort, "Personally, I keep wondering that question myself. Keiko doesn't have the 'guards' that she has now."

Keiko tells Catherine and Kira, solemnly, "It is a nice jester, you, two, but I know that I let my feelings get the better of me that time."

Catherine says, with a serious tone, "Well, it wouldn't have happened if that little slug didn't play with your feelings so well. Personally, I'm glad to know that he is down and out." Catherine tells Keiko, nervously, "Kei, I know about that 'other side' and I remember my duel with her."

Keiko says, nervously, "I see."

Catherine tells Keiko, with a kind tone, "Well, you don't think that you should, but that there 'Supreme Princess' is another part of yourself. You and she are two sides of the same coin. You need to gain control over her and her power. If you 'tame' her, she and her power will be yours to command."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Ha! Easier said than done! Good luck!"**_ Keiko mentally snarl at her 'other half's' tone.

Catherine tells Keiko, with a kind tone, "That there 'Supreme Princess' is a part of you. You have to assert your control and gain control of her power. If you 'fuse' with her and assert your control and domination, she and her power will be yours."

Keiko tells Catherine, with a weak kind smile, "Those are good words, Catherine, but I'm not sure that I can do that. Not with 'her'."

Catherine tells Keiko, with a kind smile, "Well, I know that you can. Your friends told me all about you and from what I can tell, you are a strong person. You must be to handle someone like Yusuke Urameshi. You'll need to believe in yourself and in all the people that you care about."

Davis tells Keiko, with a smile, "That's right, Keiko! We, Digidestined, know about that."

TK says, with a nod, "I have to admit that Davis is right. We have done that before and we came up with plenty of miracles especially Davis. It was because of his faith in himself, in us, and encouragement and determination that we beat MaloMyotismon and saved both worlds from his darkness."

Aaron tells Catherine, with a kind smile, "Like we believe in you, Catherine."

Catherine says, with an amazed tone, "After all I did to you and hurting you, you are still willing to be with me?"

Moon says, with a nod, "That's right! You're our mate and we stick together like glue."

Aaron says, with a warm smile, "We don't care if you are hanyou. We care about you and we always will Catherine."

Catherine says, with a warm smile, "Thank you. You are the greatest mates that an Aussy hanyou girl could have." The three reunited friends give an embrace and plenty of our heroes and heroines give warm smiles about it.

Keiko tells Catherine, with a warm smile, "I could be your friend, too, Catherine."

Catherine tells Keiko, with a warm smile, "I would like that girl. I would be honored to be one of your best mates, Kei."

Syrus yelps in shock and fear and Mia asks, in an annoyed snort, "What is it now?"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "I just remembered something! The Orichalcos and Inuyasha's ninja heritage!"

Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "Yeah about it?"

Keiko gasps in shock and horror and she exclaims, horrified, "That's right! Inuyasha's human mother's 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai!? It has the power to copy techniques through a strand of DNA and before Inuyasha took a sample of my DNA from my hair!"

There were many gasps of shock and horror and Shippo yells out, horrified, "If that's the case, then Inuyasha and his sisters and mother have Keiko's Psychic Powers!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "If Inuyasha or any of his sisters, especially Melody, masters it then Kagome is in mortal danger."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And Sartorius most likely knows about one of Inuyasha's and his sisters' secret powers, including them being the 'Chosen Hanyous' that he needs and like he did Yusuke's feelings for Keiko, he must have revive Kagome's feelings towards Inuyasha."

Hikari says, seriously, "If that's the case, then we better target Inuyasha, his mother, and his sisters first before he gets to Kagome, since Inuyasha and his sisters are being led that Kagome has betrayed Inuyasha by that Dartz's jerk! With that power, Inuyasha could actually kill Kagome with that power."

Koenma tells Hikari, plainly, "That would be impossible, Kari. True, with the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai, you can copy the techniques through a DNA strand, only if you know how to use it. You see, Keiko had a seal of her powers so it'll be impossible for Inuyasha or any of his family from the human side, since the Kekkai Genkai can't copy a technique if it's seal."

L says, in a plain tone, "But still we can't rule out the fact that there's a chance that Inuyasha or his family within the Orichalcos has Keiko's powers, which means that Kagome is still in more danger if she ever crosses paths with Inuyasha."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's right! With the emotional seal weakening with everything that has happened to Keiko, there might be a chance that Inuyasha has the powers of a Psychic Powers."

Ranma thinks in his mind, with an evil mental sly tone, _"There's no chance, Kari! Inuyasha and his sisters and mother already have Yukimura's Psychic Powers through her DNA that Inuyasha got from her. Soon it'll be too late for that nasty witch that ripped out Inuyasha's heart! I just wish that I had that kind of power to teach a certain uncute tomboy a lesson."_


	103. Bringing the Celestial

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', and 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help and Michael the Archangel for his ideas on the origins of his OCs Michael, Allie, and Tyler. I'd liked to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the idea of Keiko and Jaden's 'ninja heritage' as well as Keiko's 'dark' past.

**Chapter 103: Bringing the Celestial**

Inside the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, loved ones, and allies assembled together along with Sartorius as Kagome and Yusuke enter the dorm.

Kelly tells the two of them, "Hey, you, two, Master Sartorius came and told us the truth about Inuyasha, his sisters, and Keiko!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "As well as the plot of those traitors, Haga and Tenku, with the Orichalcos!"

Sayu asks them, with a curious tone, "Where's Catherine?"

Kagome says, with a solemn tone, "We're too late. Keiko beat Catherine in a duel."

Many of the SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke says, with a stunned look, "Beat her? Kagome, Keiko didn't beat Catherine at all. That 'thing' inside of her beat Catherine to a pulp! It nearly killed her!"

Another set of gasps come from the SOL members and Ray asks, with a cold serious tone, "So, you saw it?!"

Kagome says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kagome tells Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, you were right about that 'thing' within Keiko. It was sick, sadistic, and it took pleasure in beating Catherine in a ruthless Shadow Game. It was nothing like Keiko at all!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "When my sisters tried to get Keiko to snap out of it, it ordered those to little twerps, Mina and Kino, to restrain my sisters and if they made a move or sound, they were going to slit their throats!"

Another set of gasps come from the SOL members and Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "It is as I have told you, my friends. The To-zoku are ruthless and relentless. They will allow no one to stand in the way of their goals. Whoever interferes will suffer a horrible demise at their hands. Thanks to the Orichalcos's terrible plot, the leader of To-zoku has gotten control over Miss Yukimura."

Chazz asks, curiously, "So, Yukimura is that demon's puppet?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. And it grows stronger within her all the time. It has fed lies into Miss Yukimura's mind and corrupted her in order to grow stronger within her and gain more control of her until it has total control over her. Thanks to the plot by the Orichalcos, the Light and I did not know about her status as a 'Signer' as well as a 'Chosen Duelist' before it was too late."

Sayu asks, curiously, "Master Sartorius, you told us about that 'Dragon Birthmark', the Crimson Dragon, and the 'Signers'. How more important does that make Keiko?"

Sartorius tells Sayu, "Miss Yagami, it makes Miss Yukimura very important. Like I said before, a 'Signer' is another kind of 'Chosen Duelist' and a very powerful one. The 'Dragon Birthmark' on Miss Yukimura's right arm contains a portion of the Crimson Dragon's great power. And the Crimson Dragon has powers that rival the Light."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke asks, stunned, "Rivals the Light in power?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. It is a great power and evils like the To-zoku and Orichalcos would love to control that kind of power. When the five 'Dragon Birthmarks' on the arms of the five 'Signers' are assembled, the full power of the Crimson Dragon can be released. However, it isn't enough, there is more. The five 'Signer Dragons' are also needed."

Alexis asks, curiously, "The five 'Signer Dragons'?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Five special dragon monsters that allow the five 'Signers' to unleash the powers of the Crimson Dragon. Each 'Signer' has a special dragon assigned to it and I have learned recently that Pegasus infused the spirits of the five dragons in five special new cards. Mister Urameshi and Miss Higurashi already have seen Miss Yukimura's 'Signer Dragon'."

Yusuke asks, amazed, "You mean that Black Rose Dragon Synchro Monster?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Black Rose Dragon is one of the five special dragons needs for the five 'Signers' to summon the Crimson Dragon's power. And it is also the reason that the darkness targeted Miss Yukimura. Black Rose Dragon is the Dragon of Destruction and Rebirth, a dragon of ill omen that cause great destruction, but can also restore life after it destroys it. Someone welding that dragon would be most vulnerable to the control of the darkness, but even through it is a Fire monster like Miss Yukimura prefers, I would not think that she would be so vulnerable until I found startling facts about her past."

Ray asks, curiously, "What kind of facts?"

Sartorius asks Yusuke and Kagome, "Mister Urameshi, do you and Miss Higurashi remember all the times that Keiko came with unexplained cuts, black and blues, and damaged clothing?"

Kagome says, with a curious tone, "Yeah! I remember that when Keiko was very young. She always tells us with a smile that she had been in a bit of accident or something. Yusuke and Hikari were suspicious of this, but we along with Syrus and Zane would always blow it off thinking that Keiko wouldn't lie to us."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Well, I must tell you that she did. Those injuries didn't come from accidents. They came from all the attacks that she got from bullies."

Yusuke and Kagome gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Truth be told. She kept this fact from even you, your sisters, and everyone else. You see, until sometime after she turned ten years old, Keiko Yukimura was constantly attacked by bullies for reasons that were beyond her control at the time."

Yusuke asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, why would she not tell us this?"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, "It is quite simple, Mister Urameshi. She didn't want to get you or your sister, Hikari, into trouble. If you and Hikari had heard that she was getting picked and beaten by bullies, you would obviously have run and ruthlessly beaten them for what they did. However, there was another thing, Miss Yukimura felt that it was indeed her fault for those events that the bullies attacked her for. The guilt within her was so great that she started to punish herself. This might come as a shock, but Miss Yukimura, when she was little, use to cut herself out of guilt of the events that were beyond her control, thinking it was totally her fault.

Another set of gasps come from the SOL, especially Yusuke and Kagome, causing Kagome to ask, "Keiko cut herself?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Yes. I did some research and found that Miss Yukimura was brought top of the line physiologists and medical people of the sort when her mother found out. You were told that Miss Yukimura was sick or some other kind of excuse. In short, Miss Yukimura's childhood was nothing, but pure suffering and pain for her."

Yusuke says, stunned, "I…I never knew this, Master."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "That's because she didn't want to involve any of you, her childhood friends, and get you hurt. The darkness hide this fact from me in order to make sure that their plans for Miss Yukimura would follow through. If I had known this, I would have suspected about the 'taint' put in the Light earlier. You see, my friends, Miss Yukimura isn't an ordinary person. She was born with special powers."

Everyone looks at Sartorius and Kari asks, perplexed, "Special powers, Master?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. It was the cause of her pain during her childhood. But when she was ten, Miss Yukimura's family found a way to seal and suppress her powers since they were based on her emotions. You see, my friends, Miss Yukimura has the power to make Duel Monsters' real without the need of any Shadow Powers or any other form of magic!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ray yells out, "The power to make Duel Monsters' real?!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "We saw it, Master Sartorius! At the end of the duel, when the 'Supreme Princess', the 'thing' possessing Keiko, tried to kill Catherine, Keiko managed to take back control and stop the Shadow Game, sparing Catherine's life. However, when we tried to get her back and save Keiko, she somehow summoned her Infernal Flame Emperor and turned it from a hologram into the real thing!"

Yusuke says, with a cold strong tone, "Yeah! And when she uses a spell card, Meteor of Destruction, it became the real thing! Kagome and I would have been plastered if we didn't get out of the way in time!"

The other SOL members are shocked and Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "I thought as much. The emotional stress that Miss Yukimura has suffered has broken the seal on her powers and they have awakened. You see, she had them ever since she was born, but they only awoke before when she was very young, but as a young child, Miss Yukimura had no control and no knowledge of her powers until her duels became very much real and people started to get hurt because of Miss Yukimura's lack of control." Sartorius tells Yusuke and Kagome, with a serious tone, "Mister Urameshi, you and Miss Higurashi, there is much that we need to discuss. In order for you to save Miss Yukimura before it is too late for her, you need to know everything that I have learned."

Kagome and Yusuke say in unison, with cold serious tones, "Yes, Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells the rest of the SOL members, "My friends, the rest of you must wait here. When Mister Urameshi and Miss Higurashi return, they shall tell you what I will inform them."

The SOL members bow and reply in unison, "Yes, Master!" Immediately, Sartorius heads off to his private quarters with Yusuke and Kagome following in tow.

When the three had left the hallway, Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I can't believe that the Light was tainted with the Orichalcos and we actually have traitors within our Society!"

Hilary says, in a cold plain tone, "And we wronged the wrong people."

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "And because of that, Keiko is 'infected' by that To-zoku demon and Inuyasha and his sisters and mother are under the control of the Orichalcos, the darkness much worse than the 'dark power' that the nonbelievers have that took Max away from us."

Ukyo says, in a cold angered snarl, "What's worse is that Ranma and Hotaru are with them, including that rotten asshole, Dartz!"

Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "That jerk! Dartz disguised his voice to match Ranma's to call Shampoo into the island and placed the blame on me! Oh when I get my hands on him, he's going to regret ever tricking me like that!" Akane then says, in a solemn tone, "However, that doesn't excuse me for what I did. I even blamed Cologne and Shampoo for setting me and Ranma up with that fake tape!"

Kelly tells Akane, in a cold plain tone, "Don't blame yourself, Akane. I share the blame too! I slapped Ranma, believing that he betrayed you."

Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "And I even said those awful things to him after I heard that damned fake tape that Dartz made."

Sakura says, in a cold snarl, "All the more reason to kick Dartz's lying teeth!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "Bottom line is that we were tricked by the Orichalcos, believing Keiko and Inuyasha to be our enemies, when they were the victims of the plot of the Orichalcos and that To-zoku parasite!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "There's got to be a way to beat the Orichalcos and save Tai and Agumon, as well as the others that Dartz has in his control!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Maybe we could ask Master Sartorius for his guidance."

(**Within the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Inside Dartz's headquarters, we find Tai, Agumon, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, Izayoi, Nodoka, Naruto, Light, Michael, Allie, and Tyler standing in front of a screen with Dartz in front of them where the faces of Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, and Jordan Rhodes as they report their new information to them.

Dartz says, with a nod, "So, Miss Yukimura's 'Signer' powers have fully awakening."

Ranma says, from the screen and in a dark cold plain tone, "Yes sir."

Jordan asks Dartz, in a dark cold curious tone, "Master Dartz, when are we going to teach those that hurt and wronged us a lesson that they'll never forget? Because, I don't know how long do I have to be with those rotten pieces of garbage."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I know how you must feeling, Mister Rhodes. It wouldn't be much longer because I feel that Sartorius and his little Society will try to make their big move on Duel Academy and it will be a very great pleasure to destroy it."

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "I love that approach, sir."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "We'll give more on the updates, Master Dartz." Soon after, the screen went off and Light tells Dartz, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, if Keiko Yukimura's 'Signer' powers, which means that if her soul were to be sucked away by the Orichalcos, which includes that the Great Leviathan will be unstoppable, I suggest that I put Keiko's name in the 'Orichalcos Note'."

Dartz tells Light, in a serious tone, "That wouldn't be such a wise idea, Mister Yagami. You see, duelists like Miss Yukimura, especially Signers are protected from non-dueling ways to take their souls, which goes for the same with the 'Chosen Hanyous' and the 'Chosen Duelists', Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi."

Holly yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "I'm afraid so, Lady Holly. If Mister Yagami would have tried to put either one of their names in the 'Orichalcos Note', then there would be a power backlash since Miss Yukimura is protected by the powers of the Crimson Dragon even during the time her 'Signer' powers were dormant and Mister Urameshi and Miss Higurashi are a special case of duelists that are immune to your 'Orichalcos Note'. The only way to get Miss Yukimura's soul is to duel her with the Seal of Orichalcos and defeat her and the same goes for Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi as well."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "Ha! That's fine with me! It wouldn't be too fun if that backstabbing wench had her name placed in that 'Orichalcos Note' that Light has and she had her soul sucked up automatically."

Dartz tells Light, in a plain tone, "We don't know who among the others or the Society of Light are 'Signers', thought I have my suspicions, but until they're confirmed, I would advise you to watch, who you put into the 'Orichalcos Note'."

Light says, with a bow, "Yes sir! I understand!"

Dartz tells Nodoka, "Missus Saotome, I do believe that Prince Koenma is going to tell your son and daughter about their 'ninja heritages' and to make plans for their training, I want you, along with Lady Izayoi and her children to help."

Izayoi says, with a nod, "It will be a pleasure, Master Dartz."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Totally, after all, Ranma and I are alike, including Tai! We have three loved ones that stabbed us in the back, by allowing their emotions to get the better of them and not allowing us to explain what happened."

Tai says, with a dark cold smile, "However, they're going to pay for their wronging against us."

Megumi says, with an evil sinister smile, "We'll make both Ranma and Hotaru stronger than ever!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "No joke! We'll make those who hurt and wronged us pay for what they did!"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "I'm glad that you all see it my way then."

(**With our heroes and heroines; in the school infirmary**)

In the school infirmary, we find our heroes and heroines assembled there as Ms. Fontaine was doing her final check up with Catherine.

Ms. Fontaine says, with a kind smile, "Alright, Catherine. It looks like everything is good on you."

Catherine says, with a nod, "Thank you."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Now, I believe that it's time for the Yukimura and Saotome twins to start their ninja training right away."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Okay, why is that important that we start ninja training?"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yeah. It is not like we have some kind of ninja bloodline."

Koemna says, with a serious tone, "Actually, you do."

Many of the others gasp in shock and Kira asks, curiously, "They do?"

Lee asks, curiously, "Why haven't we heard about this?"

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "It was a shocked when I heard about it, but after remembering the old records, I found something incredible about the Saotome and Yukimura twins' mothers. They were former ninjas of the Leaf Village."

Keiko yells out, stunned, "My mom was a ninja?!"

Ranma yells out, shocked, "I didn't know about that!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Neither did I?"

Sasuke asks, curiously, "How come that we never heard about this?"

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "It was a top double S-class secret made by the Third Hokage to protect them and their family."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Why is that?"

Koemna says, with a serious tone, "You see, it involves Orochimaru."

Sasuke asks, strongly, "Orochimaru?"

Tsunade asks, with a nod, "You see, you know about Yamato, correct?"

Neji says, with a serious tone, "You explained about him having the First Hokage's special bloodline thanks to Orochimaru's experiments."

Koemna says, with a nod, "That's right. You see, Orochimaru heard about the Hidden Moonlight Village and its legendary bloodline. So, he went to the ruins of the village and he managed to find some cells that were fossilized. He decided to do the same thing that he tried with the First Hokage's cells."

Ino yells out, stunned, "He experimented on innocent people?!"

Tsunade says, with a nod, "That's right. And like last time, he thought there were no survivors. However, there were two females that managed to survive: the Saotome and Yukimura twins' mothers."

The group gasps in shock and Keiko says, stunned, "Wait! That means that my mom, Jay, and me have the same Kekkai Genkai that Inuyasha and his sisters have!"

Koemna says, with a nod, "That's right. And it might explain a bit about Jaden's spiritual abilities. Your mother was an elite Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village, along with Nodoka Saotome, and it was figured out that she can weld the bloodline to its fullest, but it is also figured out that she can pass it on. The Third Hokage, for their own safeties, told them to leave the lands of the Shinobi, not just the Hidden Leaf Village, and they agreed on that. You know what would have happened if the Leaf Village council found out."

Tsunade says, with a snort, "They would have used your mother to recreate the clan of the Moonlight Village for their own benefit including a certain member of the council that I don't approve of."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Danzo."

Davis says, disgusted, "That's so sick!"

Koemna says, with a plain tone, "Your mothers left the Leaf Village and the lands of the Shinobi with the Third Hokage sealing this secret away for only his successors to know of. Soon enough, Missus Yukimura met your father as well as Nodoka meet Genma Saotome and the two of you came afterwards. You know what they did when you were born to keep your secret safe."

Neji says, plainly, "Sealed their bloodlines away, obviously. They must have a good seal user to do that."

Tsunade says, with a nod, "They were elite Jounin and Keiko and Jaden's mother was what you would call a 'Jack-of-All-Trades' along with Nodoka Saotome. They did well in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, weapons usage, and seals among other things. Not a master, but they were well-versed in the ways of the ninja. They never told you about it for obvious reasons."

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"No joke! The seal is so good that even I can't get through it!"**_

Keiko retorts, _**"Well, good for me and everyone else."**_

Ranma calls out to Nodoka, mentality and in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Mom, you have the same Kekkai Genkai as Inuyasha and his family from his human side and you didn't tell us!"**_

Nodoka tells Ranma, telepathically and in a dark cold plain tone, _**"I had to, sweetie! You see, I had to keep you safe from Orochimaru. I also told your no good father about my bloodline and I'm beginning to think that the other reason that he hid you away from me when you and him were with the Tendos was because he was afraid that both you and your sister would overpower him."**_

Ranma and Hotaru yells out, mentality and in a dark cold enraged tone, _**"WHAT!!!"**_

Dartz tells the Saotome twins, mentality, _**"It's true, my friends. You see, your mother also have the Evolutionary Enhancement."**_

Hotaru says, amazed, _**"That means that mom got stronger everytime that she fights or comes back from a mortal wound."**_

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"That's right, Hotaru. You see, when I first came to the Tendo Dojo, I came for you and Ranma to train you two to use your Kekkai Genkai and master it and more importantly, tear off the agreement for your brother and father to commit seppuku if your father failed to make Ranma a 'man among men'. The reason why I did that is I couldn't bear to kill my own husband and my own son. However, after what your father did to Ranma, I agreed to teach him a lesson for messing with my boy!"**_

Hotaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, _**"So, that's why you were at the Tendo Dojo for the first time."**_

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, _**"And I bet the old man knew with my Kekkai Genkai, I could overpower him easily and purposely hid it from me because of it!"**_

Hotaru says, in a dark cold sneer, _**"That sure sounds like him!"**_

Dartz tells Ranma and Hotaru, in a serious tone, _**"My children, have those that you're 'working' with to train you and later, you two will be training under Lady Izayoi and her children."**_

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, _**"I'd do anything, sir, even if we have to train under the scarecrow, the hag, and pervert to do it."**_

Davis calls out, in a serious tone, "Wait a sec! Could that be a reason why Dartz recruit Ranma and Hotaru's mother?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Davis. You see, Nodoka had a special power similar to you, TK, Genki, and Inuyasha and his family from his human side. You see, Nodoka has the Evolutionary Enhancement."

Davis, TK, and Genki gasp in shock and Genki yells out, shocked, "No way! That would mean that she gets stronger everytime that she fights and comes from the brink of death!"

Ryoko yells out, shocked, "Not only that! Missus Saotome wanted Ranma's head for keeping his 'gender-changing' curse a secret from her and with her Kekkai Genkai, she might do it since she has more experience than Ranma and Hotaru and Inuyasha and his sisters and mother will help since they have the same Kekkai Genkai and special power!"

Ryoga thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Ranma and Hotaru's mother has the power to come back from a mortal wound or a fight! Of course there's a chance that Ranma and Hotaru have that ability as well. With that special power, we'll be in big trouble and if we tell anyone about their plots, then those Orichalcos jerks will come and attack us! What are we going to do!?"_

Cologne thinks in her mind, horrified, _"I had no idea that Ranma's family has that ability! With those powers, they could overpower me. Making it harder to save my dear, Shampoo, from the Orichalcos."_

TK asks, curiously, "So, you are going to unseal the Saotome and Yukimura twins' ninja bloodlines?"

Tsunade says, with a nod, "Yes. They are our best chance to defend and defeat Inuyasha and his sisters along with their mother and Nodoka Saotome. They could equal the playing field."

Keiko says, with a nervous tone, "I'm not sure if my bloodline should be unlocked."

Koemna says, with a plain tone, "We know about your 'situation', Keiko, but right now, you and your brother are the best bets against Nodoka Saotome, and Inuyasha and his family as well as getting them back."

Keiko says, with a nod and a sigh, "I know."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a kind smile, "We know that you can do it, Kei."

Jaden says, with a smile, "If it will help save our friends and the people that we care about, I'm for it! But it is so sweet to learn that my mom was a ninja!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I knew that you had soldier's blood in you, Sarge!"

Syrus says, with a sigh, "Man! You get all the luck, Jay!"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "If they are to be ready, we need to get to work right away."

Jiraiya says, with a serious tone, "Lord Koemna explained to me what kind of seal their mother used and it isn't hard to unlock."

Keiko tells her 'other half', _**"You had better behave and don't try anything!"**_

The 'Supreme Princess' retorts, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Don't count on it!"**_

L thinks in his mind, seriously while looking at Ranma and Hotaru, _"I don't know, but something tells me that it wouldn't be such a good idea for them to be trained."_

Ranma looks at L and he thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Light told me that L would be suspecting us, already! However, L going against us will be squat! We just have to be very careful so L wouldn't go and warn these backstabbers about us."_

Hikari asks Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, do you think that you can train me and Kira, too?"

Tsunade asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, we need every power at our feet to defeat Sartorius and his Society of Freaks and save our brother and cousin from them."

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Also, I want to train under you as well to save Holly, Tai, and Agumon from that Dartz creep!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Don't forget about me!"

Davis says, seriously, "That's right! We need to save Light, Tai, and Agumon!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "And we need to save my mother from the Orichalcos as well!"

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "And I want to train as well! It's the only to save Akane from Sartorius!" Ryoga then thinks in his mind, seriously, _"And it'll be a way to keep an eye on Ranma and Hotaru, so we can find someway to find out what they're up to and bring them back! As long as they're under Dartz and the Orichalcos's control, they're too dangerous to ignore!"_

Mousse yells out, seriously, "In order to save my Shampoo, I'll undergo this training!"

Koemna tells Tsunade, with a serious tone, "I think that it would be for the best. With their abilities, strengths, and spiritual and demonic energy, it would be easy for them to harness chakra. Plus, with Inuyasha and his family under the Orichalcos, we'll need all the help that we need."

Tsunade says, with a smile, "I agree, Lord Koemna." Tsunade tells them, seriously, "Well, I'm going to tell you that whatever training that you had before, it will be walk in the park compared to this. You are going to have to train and train harder than ever before."

Kira says, with a serious and determined tone, "For our friends and family, we would die them."

Tsunade asks Guy, Anko, and Kakashi, "What say you?"

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "I don't see why not. Plus, you are the Hokage, after all."

Guy calls out, with his usual sly smile and thumbs up, "That's right! We'll use the power of youth to carry you guys out!"

Anko says, with a serious tone with a smile, "If you wish them to be trained, then that's fine with me." Anko says, with a wicked grin, "Actually, I'm looking forward to it."

Everyone give nervous looks and Genki thinks, nervously, _"I don't like the look on her face. Something tells me that this will be almost like 'Grandma's Boot Camp from Hell'."_

Tsunade tells Jiraiya, with a serious tone, "And don't get any ideas, Jiraiya."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Lady Tsunade and Sakura, before she was taken by that freak, warned us about you! You use us for your perverted 'research' novels!"

Hotaru says, in a deadly tone, "You better not give us training without us, girls, doing something that would be useful for your 'research'! Because, I've had my share of perverts, including a certain dirty old man who steals woman's lingerie!"

Hikari says, in a deadly serious tone and with a deadly serious glare, "The same for us!"

With the deadly glares from the female members, especially Tsunade, Keiko, Zera, Sango, Hotaru, Hikari, and Kira, Jiraiya says, with a nervous tone, "No! No! Wouldn't think of it!" Jiraiya thinks with a nervous tone, _"No joke! If I try anything with Tsunade and her 'prized students', they'll turn me into ninja soup, especially that Zera lady! I've heard what she did to Koga from Miroku and she's one of the girls not to piss off and the same for Sango, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira! Man! Can't a guy do a little 'research' around here?"_

Tsunade says, looking at Keiko, Hikari, Kira, and Hotaru, "I'll take on these four!" Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "Who knows? One of these days, they'll make fine medical ninjas, under my guidance!"

Jiraiya states, with a sigh, "Thinking of making of more 'Tsunade Juniors'?"

Tsunade gives him a deadly glare and she states, with an annoyed tone, "Got a problem with that, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya says, with a nervous tone, "No! No!" Jiraiya says, looking at Jaden, Genki, Davis, TK, Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse, "I'll work together with these seven!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _"Oh, great! I've got the nasty pervert to deal with! But as long as he gives me the power of his jutsu! I think that I can handle it!"_

Ryoga eyes Ranma and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I have to keep an eye on Ranma for everyone's sake! I'd have to ask Cologne to keep an eye on Hotaru, when she training under Lady Tsunade."_

Mousse thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I will save Shampoo from the Orichalcos!"_

Jiraiya thinks in his mind, with a sly tone and looking at Ranma, _"There is something about this Ranma kid that gets me a bit nervous. I think that I'll keep my best training yet away from him. However, this Jaden kid is like Naruto with his own Kekkai Genkai. Maybe I should have him go through the most special training that I went through with the Toad Sages. Yes, something tells me that he can do what I couldn't fully do! Harness the power of Sage Mode!"_

Keiko tells Jiraiya, with a deadly serious glare, "And you had better not try to turn my brother into a pervert or show any of your perverted books! Remember what I have got inside of me!"

Jiraiya says, with a yelp, "Yes, ma'am!"

Hotaru tells Keiko, with a sly and devious grin, "Hey, keep in mind that Ranma and I know how to handle perverts like this old man!" Hotaru gives Jiraiya a deadly glare and she says, "If he tries, then he'll have to rumble with us, girls!"

Jiraiya winches at the glare and Tsunade says, with a wide sly grin, "Now, I'm really starting to like you two. You remind me…of well, me."

Catherine asks, curiously, "One more thing: How do darn well control Keiko's 'Psychic Duelist' abilities?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "That will be more difficult. You see, Keiko's powers as a 'Psychic Duelist' aren't uncommon among 'Psychic Duelists'. There are others with similar abilities, but they are at a scale that's far stronger than others. They awoke that one day because of Keiko's passion and desire to win at that tournament, but that 'passion' and 'desire' were in a positive attitude. However, with all of the 'problems', those powers became fueled by anger, rage, pain, sorrow, and other 'dark' emotions'. We need to make it that Keiko's powers are fueled by more 'positive' forms of anger, her will, determination, and other strong 'positive' emotions because it can make her powers just as strong and deadly. However, if Keiko learns to control her emotions and harness her 'Psychic Duelist' abilities, but right now, the only way to do is for her to duel."

Keiko yells out, flabbergasted, "What?! Are you kidding me? Right now, with the seal gone, I'm a walking disaster waiting to happen!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "I must agree. Keiko has no control over her powers and with the 'seal' on her abilities gone, if she duels and in her current 'emotion state', she could seriously injure or kill someone."

Botan says, with a plain tone, "Which is why we've got a special dueling arena for her. With help from Maxamillion Pegasus and Kaiba Corporation, we've acquired robots for her to duel with advanced dueling abilities to push her to her limits and even if she damages or destroys them, we can get them repaired or replaced with our backups."

Joey asks, curiously, "How did you get Kaiba to agree to that?"

Koenma says, with a smile, "We have our ways."

Davis says, drolly, "I knew that you were going to say that Toddler Breath."

Koenma ignores Davis's 'comment' and he says, "Anyway, if we are going to get Keiko's powers under control, we need to get to work."

Kai states, looking at Mina and Kino, "However, I would like to more about these 'Signers'. Do you have any idea about who the others are?"

Mina says, with a plain tone, "We do. But until their powers are fully awakened like Keiko-sama's powers are, we can't say."

Kino says, with a dark plain tone, "Who knows if and when those white dorks are listening? Since Keiko-sama has been revealed to be a 'Signer', that freak will coming after her like wolves to lambs. Her fully awakened powers as a 'Signer' combined with her abilities as a 'Chosen Duelist' and then some will make her that freak's prime target."

Keiko says, drolly, "Tell me about it."

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Why don't you let me take care of him and his 'dork club'?!"**_

However, Keiko ignores the 'Supreme Princess' and TK asks, curiously, "So, you think that other 'Chosen Duelists' like us might be 'Signers' as well?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Very highly."

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "With Keiko's abilities exposed to Sartorius, he will most likely know the 'Chosen Duelists' under his control won't stand a chance against her until he can get their power and abilities to rival a 'Signer' which won't be easy. Most likely, he will target those that are close to Keiko in order to get to her."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "Namely Jaden, Hikari, and Kira since Jaden is her brother and Hikari and Kira are Keiko's best friends not under his control. And Karin, since she is related to Kagome, who is Hikari, Kira, and Yusuke's cousin, will also be a target since Keiko is close to Kagome and her family as well."

Hassleberry yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised, soldiers! The rat uses dirty tactics and doesn't play by the rules!"

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "If he thinks that we are going to be used to get to Keiko, the freak of nature has got another thing coming!"

TK says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, that jerk will try anything and he and his dork club might lure us into traps in order to get to Keiko so we need to be on guard most of all!"

Davis says, with a dark plain tone, "No joke!"

Atticus asks, with a dark serious tone, "You got that right, dude! For the best I think that even through you have powers that can kick butt, you should be in groups for now on!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Wise idea, Atticus. Especially TK and Jaden since his S-class powers don't rival Yusuke's power, yet. It is quite hard for a human to match demon power, but it is possible. Hopefully, with the ninja training, we can even the battlefield out even more. With Keiko, Hikari, and Kira, they are at Super-S class levels of power, so, we don't need to worry about them."

Izzy says, with a dark plain tone, "However, those toxins that those white dorks developed might be a problem. Even through we negated the ability of Kagome's miko powers to be used against us, they managed to find a way to affect us with biological agents and anti-priestess powers won't affect them and I don't think that we can get gas masks at Duel Academy or enough of them anyway."

Zera says, with a plain tone, "However, I've managed to get a sample of the special toxin that they used after Keiko's duel with Catherine. With some help from Lady Tsunade, who is an expert medical ninja, I believe that we can come up with countermeasures to this toxin."

Tsunade says, with a nod, "That's a good idea."

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah! Even through we've got tons of power, we found that stuff drove us off! It was hard to breathe!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "And we don't know if they developed other poisons and stuff that effect those with demonic blood in them like hanyous and full-blooded demons. With Sakura Haruno, trained by Lady Tsunade herself, they will have knowledge into herbs and other biological agents that can stun or paralyze us in which anti-magic powers won't work against."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "Until we get countermeasures into place, we need to be very careful."

Bastion says, with a dark sly tone, "Well, I believe that I can tap into their computer system to learn about them. With Keiko, Izzy, and Kenny's help, I believe that we can learn all we need to know about their little tricks."

Kenny says, with a dark smile, "Good idea, Bastion!"

Jordan tells the other two Orichalcos members in the group, telepathically, _**"I think that Master Dartz and the others should be informed of this!"**_

Hotaru replies, with a dark cold plain tone, _**"No joke! Those white dorks could use those tricks against Inuyasha and his sisters! They are immune to priestess magic, but they aren't in biological warfare and we saw that priestess wench with that 'anti-demonic tear gas'! Who knows what else they've got?!"**_

Ranma tells Jordan and Hotaru, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Relax, guys! You see, the Millennium Items that Inuyasha and his sisters have another great ability, not only that they're immune with that priestess wench's priestess magic, but they're immune to potions and 'anti-demonic tear gas'. There's no way that wench will ever hurt Inuyasha ever again and she'll get what she deserves, along with that witch, Akane and her rotten 'boyfriend', Ryoga!"**_

Jordan says, with a relieved sigh, _**"That's good news! I also hope that rotten priestess and her past self gets what's coming to them so Inuyasha could move on with life!"**_

Tyson asks Mina and Kino, curiously, "By the way, can we see those other four dragons?"

Kino says, shaking his head, "Sorry, but we can't! Until we find the other four 'Signers', those dragons are going to stay with us for safe keeping. Those dragons belong to the other four 'Signers' and no, we are not going to reveal the names of the other four dragons."

Ranma asks, curiously, "And how will we know if a person is a 'Signer'?"

Mina tells them, "The Mark of the Dragon! Remember, the Crimson Dragon, after the evils of Nazca were defeated, had its power divided into five parts, namely the head, the two claws, front and rear, the wings, and the tail, and they were sealed into the five 'Signers'. Keiko-sama has the front claw of the Crimson Dragon as her 'Dragon Birthmark'. It reacts too many things including a 'Dark Signer' and its 'dark mark', which represents one of the evils of the Nazca Lines, or when a 'Signer' uses his or her dragon."

Keiko says, seriously, "Wait! When I played my Black Rose Dragon, my right arm started to throb!"

Kino says, with a nod, "Right! Keiko-sama, your 'Mark of the Dragon' was reacting to your 'Signer Dragon'. However, when another 'Signer' is nearby and you play your dragon, their marks will react as well."

Davis says, with a smile, "Aha! So, if Keiko plays her dragon and someone's arms glows with a red dragon mark, we have a 'Signer'!"

TK says, with a smile, "It might more complicated than that, but you do have a point, Davis."

Mina says, with a plain tone, "However, you need to be dueling for their marks to react Keiko-sama!"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "However, until they are revealed and their powers fully awakened like Keiko-sama, we can't say anything or reveal the other four dragons to you. They belong to them. Revealing them too earlier might put the other four 'Signers' in mortal danger since they need their powers to be revealed to be strong enough to be safe."

Kurama says, with a nod, "Understandable."

Moon says, worriedly, "I had a terrible thought! What about that 'Orichalcos Note'? They could just right your name in and your soul taken!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "However, it won't work. With 'Signers' and 'Chosen Duelists', they are protected by ways of their souls being take by dark forces like the Orichalcos. If Light Yagami tries to use the Orichalcos Note with Keiko, it would backlash on him. With Keiko's status as a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer' whose powers are fully awakened, he tried, the power of the Crimson Dragon within her would burn the 'Orichalcos Note' to a crisp!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _"Rats! There goes that idea!"_

Yugi asks, curiously, "So, the only way to get the soul of a 'Chosen Duelist' or 'Signer' is to duel him or her?"

Botan says, with a nod, "That's right."

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, we had better keep my sis safe! If the Orichalcos hears about this, they will be really gunning after her!"

Syrus says, with a nod, "No joke! Even through Keiko, Kira, and Hikari have Super-S class powers, Inuyasha and his sisters do as well!"

Botan says, with a smile, "Which is why we are going to even out the playing field! We plan to pump up Davis's, TK's, Jaden's, and Genki's powers to the level of Keiko, Hikari, and Kira! It is harder for a human, but with the ninja training, I'm sure we can get there!"

Genki and Davis think in their minds at the same time, drolly, _"Something tells me that we are going to in for major pain!"_

Kai says, with a plain tone, "And while Keiko is in her practice duels to harness and control her 'Psychic Duelist' powers, we should be on the lookout if any of us has that 'Dragon's Birthmark' on them."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Plus, with Keiko, Jaden, Ranma, and Hotaru harness their bloodlines, they will be immune to Lady Izayoi's and her children's bloodline since one person with 'Celestial Embodiment' can't harness the techniques and abilities of another. However, since Keiko's bloodline was under seal and the seal on her 'Psychic Duelist' powers, there is still a chance that Inuyasha and his sisters gained her powers before her bloodline was unlocked."

Hotaru tells Ranma, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"Rats! Once Yukimura's bloodline is unsealed, it means her powers are off-limits to us!"**_

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Wrong, sis! I got a few extra hairs of Yukimura! If we absorbed these ones before her bloodline is unsealed, I think the rule still applies!"**_

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Great work, bro! We might gets those powers, yet!"**_

Cologne thinks in her mind, _"That's good news. It means that Ranma and Hotaru can't get Miss Yukimura's special power… unless they use some kind of trick."_

TK says, with a plain tone, "We should get back for now."

Aaron says, with a kind smile, "Yeah. Catherine maybe all right, but we all need some rest from today."

Tyson says, with a nod, "I hear you."

Karin says, with a nod, "You said it."

However, as the group starts to leave, TK hears a female voice in his mind, _**"Takeru… Takeru…"**_

TK looks around and Patamon asks TK, "Is something wrong, TK?"

TK replies, shrugging his shoulders, "I thought that I heard someone. Must be my imagination."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Well, tell your imagination that you need to come along."

TK says, with a smile, "Okay, sorry!"

However, before he starts to leave, TK hears the female voice in his mind, _**"Takeru…I will be waiting for you…in the forest…it will be soon time…"**_

TK replies, seriously, _**"Okay, I know telepathy when I hear it in my mind! Who are you?!"**_

The female voice replies, _**"I am not surprised that you had forgotten me…Takeru…my friend…in time…you will remember…"**_

TK yells out, seriously, _**"Remember? Remember what?"**_ However, there is no reply from the female voice and he thinks, _"Who was that? And what did she, if it is a 'she', she will be 'waiting for me in the forest'?"_ TK doesn't notice that his right arm gave off a familiar red glow for a second before vanishing and none of the others notices except for Mina and Kino, who look at each other.

(**Returning to the 'White Dorm'; Sometime soon after**)

Back within the 'White Dorm', we find ourselves within Sartorius's private quarters where we see Kagome and Yusuke in front of Sartorius, who is sitting in front of his white marble table with various pictures that include Keiko's recent duel of Blaze, Black Rose Dragon, and the image of Keiko's 'Mark of the Dragon', the front dragon claw mark, and various files. Just now, Sartorius has just finished his explanation of Keiko and her 'Psychic Duelist' powers.

Kagome asks Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "So, Keiko is a 'Psychic Duelist'?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. A 'Psychic Duelist' is a duelist that uses some form of mental or psychic special ability in their dueling. There are ones who can tell other's face-down cards in different ways to the powers of the Light that I gave you, but just as effectively. My ability to see the future in dueling could also be considered a 'Psychic Duelist' power. However, Miss Yukimura's 'Psychic Duelist' power is the ability to make Duel Monsters real without Shadow Powers. In short, her monsters 'come to life' in a way and her spell and trap card effects become very much real especially the damage part."

Yusuke says, amazed, "So, the 'accident' in that tournament when we were kids wasn't a duel disk malfunction, it was Keiko's powers!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. It was one of the earliest known events of her powers begin used. There are other 'Psychic Duelists' with similar abilities, but not at the level of Miss Yukimura. Her level of power is so strong that she can seriously to fatally injuring someone." Yusuke and Kagome give gasps of shock and Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Yes. You see, her powers run on the power of her emotions, but it can be her positive or 'darker' emotions that can fuel her powers. And for much of her childhood, it was her negative emotions. As I mentioned before, because of her powers, bullies picked on her and others called her various names like 'witch', 'demon', and other such horrible names behind her back, but she managed to find out about this. However, she didn't blame them since she felt it was her fault even through she had no understanding or control of her abilities.

Kagome says, with a cold snort, "That's not fair!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Ah, but life isn't fair, Miss Higurashi, as you already know. And one day, she dueled a bully that really 'hurt her' and during the duel, the bully had put her down so much with his horrible words, she attacked in a brief moment of rage and causing a powerful explosion that damaged the area that they were in and injuring the young lady. He was not permanent injured, but the force of the attack caused him to get a concussion that caused his memory of the duel to be erased from his mind. Out of fear after learning of what happened, her parents found a way to seal her abilities, which has been weakened by the 'dark' emotions implanted by the lies and deceit of the To-zoku and its followers along with the Orichalcos."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And that's what they wanted!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's right. They and the Orichalcos did what they did to unleash Miss Yukimura's powers. Since they can be used to fatally hurt someone, the To-zoku within her plans to use power to get rid of you and anyone that stands in its way of its sinister plans! I also believe that they tricked Mister Maxamillion Pegasus to get the cards that contain the spirits of the other 'Signer Dragons'. It might be possible that under their lies and deception that they might use the strength of the Crimson Dragon through the 'Signers' including Miss Yukimura to destroy us."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! How could I have not seen that?!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with a plain tone, "I was fooled just as much as you were through the deception of the Orichalcos and the To-zoku. Miss Yukimura was to be our most valuable ally along with Inuyasha and his sisters, but the tricks of the darkness made us see them as enemies. Our best chance of correcting this mistake is to bring them into the 'Light' before it is too late."

Kagome asks, curiously, "Master Sartorius, maybe Yusuke and I should try to bring Keiko into the Light while there is still time?"

Sartorius replies, shaking his head, "No. At this time, her powers are too strong. With her abilities as a 'Signer' fully awakened, she is now currently the most powerful 'Chosen Duelist' on the island. With her skills and powers, you would not stand a chance against her especially with the Winged Dragon of Ra as you informed me."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! How did Keiko get the Winged Dragon of Ra?!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "The To-zoku might be responsible. They have connections to the ancient Shadow Games and somehow, with Koenma's help, tricked the spirit of Atem, the former spirit in Yugi Moto's Millennium Puzzle, to give the 'Chosen Duelists' not in the Light the three Egyptian God Cards. So, we must assume that they also have Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Kagome yells out, stunned, "The Sacred Beasts and the Egyptian God Cards?! Not to mention these five 'Signer Dragons' as well, how do we beat them? Forgive me for being this way, sir, but this is much to take in!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. This is a lot to take in Miss Higurashi. Plus, as I have figured out, they have powerful connections with Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation giving them access to powerful technology and possibly many of the best cards in the world. Plus, they have access to the latest cards as well with the Synchro Monster cards being an example." Sartorius tells them, with an evil sly grin, "However, my friends, as long as you believe in the Light, we will make up for this mistake and bring Keiko Yukimura and Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light! Once there, they will forgive you and they will be together with you in the Light where they belong. They will forgive you and all of you can start over again!" Sartorius's eyes give off an evil sinister violet glow and he says, with an evil sly grin, "You trust me, don't you?" Yusuke's and Kagome's eyes become dull and lifeless at this moment.

Yusuke says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, sir! Once we figure out a way to get Keiko into the Light, we can rip that 'parasite' from her body and make sure those little twerps, Haga and Tenku, pay for what they did! I just that Tyku was awake now so I can pound him into the dirt for what he did!"

Kagome says, with a cold emotionless tone, "Yeah! The rotten little ass had some nerve to use Keiko like that! I bet he had her under some kind of spell so that she would be so infatuated with him that she wouldn't listen to reason! I can't wait to rip that Dartz a new one!"

Sartorius tells them, with an evil sly smile, "I like your attitudes, but we must be cautious. We cannot tip the hands of Mister Haga and Miss Tenku that we know the truth. We must let them believe that we are still fooled by the tricks. Our main focus should be on Miss Yukimura. We still have plenty of time, but we cannot waste it for every moment works in the favor of the To-zoku. Meet with the others and inform them of what you told me of the current situation and begin planning for ways to bring Miss Yukimura into the Light. I shall join you shortly."

Yusuke and Kagome say in unison, with a cold emotionless tones, "Yes, sir!" Soon after, the two of them walk out of Sartorius's quarters.

Sartorius gives an evil sly smile and he thinks, _"Perfect! With their feelings for Miss Yukimura and Inuyasha and his siblings 'reawakened' within them, Mister Urameshi and his cousin shall work harder than ever to bring them into the Light along with their family and friends! Soon, Miss Yukimura shall be where she belongs all along: In the Light by my side! Her power as a 'Signer' and a 'Chosen Duelist' is too valuable to kept with the non-believers! And Inuyasha and his sisters stats as 'Chosen Hanyous' and the reincarnation of Taigoku and his siblings are also too valuable to remain in the darkness of the Orichalcos! And if Miss Yukimura is connected to who I think she is connected to, then the Light's victory is assured when she sees the Light! Soon, they shall all see the Light! It is only a matter of time!"_

(**Sometime later; In front of the Ra Yellow Dorm**)

In front of the Ra Yellow Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled in front of a primitive looking robot with a dueling desk attached to its left wrist facing Keiko, who has her personal 5ds duel disk, her dueling deck inside, and a card on her duel disk in which Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) is above her.

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon fires a beam of dark violet flames filled with black rose petals at the robot causing a huge explosion that shakes the area and our heroes and heroines cry out as Keiko's attack slams into the robot causing it to become critically damage with powerful burns with a few parts of it melting causing it to collapse into pieces.

Soon after, Keiko's duel disk de-activates and Karin yells out, stunned, "Wow!"

Kuwabara says, stunned, "Oh, geez! Now, I'm really glad that I never got on Keiko's bad side!"

Tyranno says, amazed, "Sam hill! The girl has got some incredible power on her hands."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "As we said, Keiko's 'Psychic Duelist' powers are beyond any other 'Psychic Duelist'. It can be quite powerful."

Keiko asks, a bit annoyed, "Koenma, what is the point of this? All you've proven that…rotten power that caused me nothing, but pain for my childhood is pure destruction!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Easy, Kei."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "This is test to gauge your power currently. As you can see, it is quite powerful. You see, your emotions are in a chaotic state. In this state, filled with anger, rage, sorrow, and other 'darker' emotions, your powers are now very destructive and very dangerous."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "We need to refocus your power to work with your positive emotions. And when we work with your emotions, you will learn to control your powers. Your powers are linked the strength of your emotions and what kind of emotions you can use. If you can make your powers work with your positive emotions instead of your 'darker' ones and if you can control your emotions during dueling, you can control your powers to use or not to use them whenever you wish. But you need to let go of what happened with your powers in the past."

Keiko says, lowly, "I…I don't know."

Kurama tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "Keiko, you keep holding onto the past and what happened with your powers. Only someone as caring as you about life and people can truly hand a power like yours. You must let go of the past, learn from it, and move on."

Keiko tells Kurama, solemnly, "Well, it isn't as easy as it sounds."

Sora and Matt think, solemnly, _"Don't we know it!"_

On the meanwhile, Davis, TK, and Jaden are rubbing their arms and Syrus asks Jaden, "Hey, Jay, what's wrong?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I've been feeling itching and my arm has been hurting me lately."

Kino asks, curiously, "Has it been lately?"

Jaden says, with a nod, "Yeah, bro."

Davis and TK asks Jaden, "You, too?"

Kai asks, curiously, "Your right arms have been acting up, too?"

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke! They've been itching to downright hurting me!"

TK says, with a nod, "You know it! I think it started since the field trip to Domino City."

Tea says, plainly, "Maybe you should see Miss Fontaine about it."

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's cool. It's gone now." However, Mina and Kino are looking at each other while Kurama, Hiei, L, and Koenma are looking as well.

L thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Those two know more than they are telling! I think that they know who are the other 'Signers'!"_ L looks towards Davis, TK, and Jaden and he thinks, plainly, _"And I think that we might have three of them already. If I'm right, they might be the strongest duelists among us right now."_

Tyson asks Mina and Kino, "Hey, by the way, you don't think that any one of us is a 'Dark Signer' right?"

Kino says, plainly, "I hate to say this, but we can't be sure that any of you don't hold dark powers of the 'Dark Signers' within you."

Mina says, with a plain tone, "However, it isn't 'snap' like that you become a 'Dark Signer'. The evil powers of the Nazca Lines are looking for people with great amounts of darkness to take advantage of especially those that are near death, but they need to be strong souls."

Kino says, with a plain tone, "But when you become one, there is most likely no turning back. You are no longer part of this world, but the world of darkness and most likely, it is those with 'dark actions' that got them into that world."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "And how will we know if a 'Dark Signer' is around?"

Mina says, with a plain tone, "Only Keiko-sama and the 'Signers' will know. Each sides marks react with each other, but when a 'Signer's' mark reacts with a 'Dark Signer's' 'dark mark', it has a different reaction when a 'Signer' plays his 'Signer Dragon' and we heard it is quite painful."

Keiko looks at her 'Mark of the Dragon' and she asks, "So, when my mark starts to feel painful…"

Kino nods his head and he replies, "It is most likely that a 'Dark Signer' is around and then you need to be on your highest guard. They are here to take your life."

Tyson says, drolly, "That's helpful."

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "Well, we need to get to work on Jaden's, Keiko's, Ranma's, and Hotaru's training to harness their bloodlines."

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Yes. The faster that they learn the ways of the Shinobi, the better chance that we will be prepared to face the Orichalcos if it attacks again because right now, they are the stronger enemy in terms of raw power."

Kira asks, darkly, "What about the 'white dorks'? They will be gunning for Keiko since they know about her being a 'Signer'! They are weaker in power, but those 'poisons' and 'gases' that white fake version of our cousin developed are nasty to us with demonic blood."

Zera says, with a plain tone, "I can assure you that they will prove to be ineffective soon enough. Thanks to aid of the Leaf Village Shinobi and their leader, we have nearly completed the countermeasures that we need."

Davis asks, curiously, "Oh, yeah? What about if they have other tricks up their sleeve?"

Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm sure that their codes aren't too hard to crack! Keiko, Izzy, and I are finding they are too high on themselves."

Tyranno says, with a dark plain tone, "That's no surprise, soldiers!"

Eri says, with a dark serious tone, "Man! I wish that we could help you fight!"

Yuka says, with a dark plain tone, "No joke! We want to show that brainwashing freak that no uses us as pawns and gets away with it!"

Within Keiko's mind, the 'Supreme Princess' looks at images of Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Those four friends of Yusuke's pathetic priestess cousin could prove very useful. I should pay them a 'nightly visit'."**_ However, since it was deep within Keiko's mind, she doesn't hear that, but she has a feeling.

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh, great! What is the 'Supreme Princess' up to this time? I can feel that 'demonic witch' is up to no good! I just hope that I can contain her until I find a way to get complete control over her for good!"_

(**Returning to the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Back within the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and/or loved ones explaining about what they saw in the duel when the 'Supreme Princess' took over and the aftermath of the duel between Keiko/Supreme Princess and 'White Catherine'.

When they were done, the other SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, "No way! Keiko has the Winged Dragon of Ra?!"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "That's right. The 'Supreme Princess' would have used it to kill Catherine if Keiko didn't take over and stop the Shadow Duel."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius also believes that the nonbelievers must also have Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon as well."

Sakura says, stunned, "That means that we have the Sacred Beasts and the Egyptian God Cards!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Just great! That means the nonbelievers have overwhelming advantage in power now! They have the Sacred Beasts, the Egyptian God Cards, and that mysterious Darkness Veil that cancels our White Veil, the most powerful card that we have!"

Hinata says, with a cold plain tone, "Plus, both of Yusuke's sisters are controlling the school and with that 'thing' within Keiko is blinding them to the truth, they won't see reason."

Sayu says, with a cold plain tone, "I can't believe it! Keiko was a pawn of darkness this whole time like Light is and we didn't see it!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Don't worry, Sayu. Even Master Sartorius was fooled by their evil tricks! I thought there was something wrong about the Tucker Twins and I knew that Keiko would never do anything wrong."

Chazz asks, curiously, "Well, what do we do about it? Those two have Yukimura tried around their little finger and we can't just take her. Not only do those two are far stronger than Yusuke, but Yukimura is too. She is this Super-S class level of power that rivals Inuyasha and his sisters and we know what happened with them."

Yusuke says, with a cold droll tone, "Thanks for reminding me, Chazz."

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, whatever we do. We need to do it quick. From what we know and what Yusuke and Kagome told us, every second that 'thing' gets more and more control over Keiko."

Kelly yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "It is those twerps, Haga and Tenku! They cost us five people that could have been our strongest and greatest allies because of their tricks!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Don't remind me of them! I knew that little twerp was lying through his teeth, but he even fooled Master Sartorius with his tricks! Just wait until I'm allowed to get my hands around his throat!"

Alexis tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "It is not going to do anything for Keiko now, Yusuke. We need to focus on saving her and bringing her into the Light."

Kelly says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, that's a tall order! Keiko isn't going to listen to reason because of the lies the To-zoku and those Tucker twins told her and if she is put under enough emotional stress, that 'thing' will take over and we can't be sure that it won't be permanent!"

Sayu says, stunned, "I had no idea that Keiko had such a painful history."

Kagome says, shaking her head, "Neither did any of us. But I never Keiko was different from any one of us. But from what Master Sartorius told us, Keiko's 'Psychic Duelist' powers were uncontrollable and people got hurt from her powers. However, she didn't know how to control her powers or even know what they were in the first place. He told us that she connected it to her 'Dragon's Birthmark' and thought of it of some kind of 'curse mark' or something. And because of her powers, she always got picked on and hurt in which she just blamed herself thinking she was like those rotten jerks told her she was."

Ray says, stunned, "That's just awful."

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "And it must be that pain that 'thing' must be using to warp Keiko's mind!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "It knew all about Keiko all along and with aid from the Orichalcos, used those jerks, Tenku and Haga, to 'taint' the Light so that we would help it along by making us think that Keiko was our enemy. Most likely, it plans to use all of Keiko's powers especially her 'Psychic Duelist' powers since they are so powerful and destructive to destroy us."

Chazz asks, with a cold plain tone, "Okay, so, how do we beat her?"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "It isn't going to be easy, Chazz! Keiko is a 'Signer', it is another form of 'Chosen Duelist' that's just as powerful as a regular 'Chosen Duelist' chosen by a powerful entity known as the Crimson Dragon, who has powers that rival the Light."

The other SOL members, expect for Kagome, gasp in shock and Hinata yells out, stunned, "Powers that rival the Light?"

Kagome says, with a nod, "Yep! However, it is a force of good and as you already know, it along five 'warrior dragons' that are its servants fought millennia ago in the Americas to seal powerful demons into the Nazca Lines. Most likely, it is the darkness that caused the seal to weaken and now, these 'Signers' are needed again and this 'Crimson Dragon' chose Keiko. You can tell she is a 'Signer' since she has that 'Mark of the Dragon' on her right arm. It looks like a front claw that a dragon has."

Alexis asks, curiously, "And the other 'Dragon's Birthmarks' are the head, the rear claw, the wings, and tail of the Crimson Dragon right?"

Yusuke says, with a nod, "No duh! If you find that kind of red mark like Keiko's on their arms, you've got a 'Signer'! Keiko is the only one of them 'awakened' and I think that was those little asshole's plot all along! Master Sartorius says that they might use the 'Signers' against us by making us look evil!"

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, I'm not surprised."

Hinata asks, curiously, "So, what do we do to save Keiko?"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "It is not going to be easy. Since her 'Signer' powers have been awakened, Keiko is the strongest of the 'Chosen Duelists' right now. Her status as 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer' makes her very powerful. Based on what Master Sartorius told us, we don't stand a chance against Keiko right."

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "No joke! With that new deck of hers and the Winged Dragon of Ra, she is one tough cookie!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "From what we know now, this 'Black Rose Dragon' is very powerful, but its second ability focuses on Plant-type monsters. And from the information that Master Sartorius gathered in her duel with Blaze, she has a Fire/Plant deck mixture instead of a pure Fire deck now."

Kelly says, confused, "Plant deck, huh? There must be some new kind of Plant monsters and support cards that we don't know about since Plant-monsters usually supported another types of monsters like instincts."

Ray says, with a cold plain tone, "Which means that we need to readjust our decks to combat Keiko's new dueling deck and most likely, dueling style."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "You know, now that I think about, Keiko's new dueling tactics are exactly like Yusuke's and mine with the One-Turn Kill technique."

Yumi's spirit appears and she says, coldly, _"It is most likely that rotten jerk that dared to call himself my boyfriend taught her! He most likely is working with those rotten jerks and taught Keiko everything in order to use her as their personal tool!"_

Yusuke says, with a cold angered snarl, "I wouldn't be surprised that rotten Toddler and his Tool Squad is behind this as well. They already are using Davis, Jay, and TK for their sick work! It would be no surprise that he was a part of this to break me and Keiko up and use her all along! His dad made deals with the three former rulers of the Makai including my ancestral father, Raizen."

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "I think that you might be right, Yusuke. However, it means that Keiko already knows yours and Kagome's dueling style. We will need to modify yours decks and your tactics to win."

Kagome says, with a cold sly tone, "Well, we still have our Ice decks. Keiko doesn't know anything about that."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but remember, Master Sartorius told us that Keiko's power is far superior to ours at the moment and we need to 'bone up' to get a chance of beating her in a duel."

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, you can't beat her in combat since she has the To-zoku's goon squad keeping an eye on her and she has more power in your pinky than you have in your entire body, Yusuke."

Sakura says, with a cold annoyed tone, "That's a lot of help, Chazz."

Just then, Sartorius's voice rings out, plainly, "However, Mister Princeton is correct Miss Haruno." Everyone turns to see Sartorius walking towards them and Kagome says, in surprised tone, "Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "My friends, come with me! There's something that I need to show you all."

Sayu asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "You'll have to come with me, Miss Yagami."

(**In Sartorius's quarters; Sometime later**)

Within Sartorius's quarters, we find Sartorius walking into the room with our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, allies, family, and/or loved ones following him.

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, Yusuke and Kagome told us the truth behind Keiko's past! Is it true that Keiko is a 'Psychic Duelist'?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "That's correct, Miss Rhodes. Now, the reason why I've called you all in here is that if there's a chance that there could be more traitors within the Society that are walking with the Orichalcos, I don't want them to hear what I'm going to tell you all."

Ray asks, "What is it, sir?"

Sartorius tells Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten, in a plain tone, "You three, do you remember that there could be a chance that the Orichalcos may be connected to your village? Well, I looked into it and it was confirmed. The Orichalcos did have a connection to the Leaf Village more like the Nine Tailed Fox!"

Sakura says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Why am I not surprised that rotten fox within Naruto may be connected to that rotten Orichalcos!?"

Tenten asks, in a cold curious tone, "What is it, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I've figured out that not only the Orichalcos had a connection with the Nine Tailed Fox, but Madara Uchiha."

The SOL controlled Leaf Village Kunochis and Hinata says, shocked, "The Orichalcos and Madara Uchiha are connected!"

Akane asks Hinata, in a cold plain tone, "Isn't that the ninja, who was the leader of the Akatsuki?"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, Akane. He was one of the founders of the Leaf Village as well as the founder of the Uchiha clan and fought against the First Hokage at the Valley of the Ends. Madara Uchiha was going around in a guise as an Akatsuki wanna-be known as Tobi with a spiral mask to cover his face. He is pure evil and killer intent. Madara has a special 'Eternal' Mangekyou Sharingan. You see, with the Mangekyou Sharingan, it came with a price when you gain it: It damages your eyesight over time. Madara and his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, it slowly blinded them until Madara became totally blind. Madara claimed that his brother gave him his eyes willingly, but from what we could tell, Madara most likely killed his younger brother and took his eyes. Because the only way to regain your eyesight from the damage caused by the Mangekyou Sharingan is by taking the eyes of a sibling who has Sharingan eyes and combining it with your own. Madara did that and he gained his own 'Eternal' Mangekyou Sharingan. And what it gave him was some kind of immortality or something close to it."

Kagome states, with a stunned tone, "Immorality?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "That's right or so Madara says. Plus, there is another fact that you might want to know. This 'ultimate Sharingan' gives Madara the ability to control Tailed Demons like the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "The ability to control demons?!"

Tenten says, nodding her head, "Yep! He used it to control the Nine-Tailed Fox at the Valley of Ends before to try to beat the First Hokage when his own clan that he founded, the Uchiha, casted him out. Plus, he used his Sharingan to try and control the Nine-Tailed Fox again to 'get back at his former home' as he called it. He also helped Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, to kill off the entire Uchiha clan, except for Sasuke."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "That is true. However, something like the Nine-Tailed Fox can't be controlled by one human, alone."

Sakura asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir? Madara had help controlling the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Exactly, Miss Haruno. After Madara was banished from the Leaf Village, he met up with Dartz and they schemed to get revenge against the Leaf Village, by using the Nine-Tailed Fox. Dartz gave Madara a sample of the Orichalcos's power to help him control the Nine-Tailed Fox and used it to attack the First Hokage and attacked the Leaf Village."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Tenten yells out, in a cold angered tone, "So, Dartz is responsible for what happened with Naruto when he was a kid as well the innocent people that was killed in the Nine-Tailed Fox attack!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Dartz knew of the powers that the Nine-Tailed Fox had and it could be beneficial for him to revive his Great Leviathan with the Nine-Tailed Fox's powers. He also knew that the only way for him to infuse the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox is with a human soul and that human needed to have a horrifying life. That's where Naruto Uzumaki comes in. I fear that Dartz might have planned for this in case that his first plan to capture the soul of the Pharaoh, Atem, to reawaken the Great Leviathan fails. He was planning on using Mister Uzumaki for one of his attempts to revive it from the very beginning."

Kagome says, in a cold angered snarl, "And he must of counted that I might have the Shikon Jewel, so he'd have Inuyasha steal it from me!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That creep!"

Ukyo says, in a cold angered tone, "That no good rotten fiend! I have half a mind to kick his fat ass to next week, right now!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered snarl, "I've heard and seen some cruel things in the past, but what that asshole did is unforgiveable!"

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "First, that rotten asshole tricked Yusuke and me into hurting the ones that we love by 'tainting' the Light and he brainwashed Inuyasha and his family. He also tricked Akane into hurting Ranma getting him brainwashed by that creep through a pack of lies after brainwashing his mother. Now, he does this to another innocent person!"

Hinata says, in a cold serious tone, "That fiend has no honor what so ever!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "That's it! Dartz is long due for a punch in the face!"

Kari says, in a cold snarl, "Get in line, Yolei! That creep still has my brother in his grip!"

Chazz asks, in a cold plain tone, "How are we going to stop that rotten freak?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Those potions what we developed!"

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "We made them when I was under the guise that Inuyasha and his family were planning to kill me and I found out about his new ability to be immune to my priestess spells."

Sartorius tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "They won't work, Miss Higurashi. You see, the Millennium Items that Inuyasha and his sisters possess have another ability. Not only that they're immune to priestess spells, but they're immune to any potions that will be harmful to their demonic powers or bodies, includingand 'anti-demonic tear gas'."

Chazz yells out, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Sayu says, in a cold serious tone, "Also, with Ranma and Hotaru with the Orichalcos and spying on the nonbelievers, there's a chance that they warned Inuyasha and the others under the Orichalcos's control about this and had my brother, Light, make the others immune our potions and tear gas."

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed snort, "That goes that plan!"

Just then, an idea comes into Kagome's mind and she says, in a cold excited tone, "I know! We could somehow convince Zera to help us!"

Akane asks Kagome, curiously, "You mean Inuyasha's elder half-sister?"

Chazz asks Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "Doesn't Zera not like you?"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "True, but in his current mind, Inuyasha wouldn't listen to reason since those beads are gone thanks to that Millennium Pendent of his but we need someone from Inuyasha's family that Inuyasha loves and besides, both Zera and I love and care for Inuyasha a lot so I'm sure that we can put our differences aside for once for Inuyasha's sake, then we can work with getting Melody, Holly, and Megumi too."

Yusuke tells Kagome, with a cold serious tone, "Well, if you haven't forgotten, Zera is under the impression that you are a traitor to Inuyasha even through she thinks the Orichalcos is bad news! And remember, she is just as powerful as Keiko and my sisters now and the Orichalcos may have turned Inuyasha and his sisters against Zera!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Right. Also, Zera has both the abilities of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, so we can't use the potion on Zera since like Sesshomaru, Zera is immune to poison and gases that could paralyze or kill any human or demon so we can't bring her in with the poison that we've developed."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "However, Lady Zera might prove vital to saving Inuyasha and his sisters from the Orichalcos and bringing them into the Light. But she may also prove just as vital to Miss Yukimura as well."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Hinata asks, curiously, "How, sir?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "As I had informed you, Inuyasha and his sisters are the 'Chosen Hanyous', hanyous that are exactly like the 'Chosen Duelists' and with the same powers. They are the reincarnation of Taigoku and his sisters, the legendary hanyous of ancient Egypt, and the best of friends of King Atem, which was spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi Moto, once bore. But they were also the best friends of the cousin of King Atem, a powerful Egyptian princess that can harness the powers of the Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra."

Sakura says, stunned, "Whoa! She must be powerful!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "She is. Long ago, Taigoku and his sisters fought with her against a powerful evil after the battle between King Atem and the evil demon Zorc. It was an incredible battle by any standard."

Alexis asks, curiously, "What does this have to do with Keiko, sir?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "My dear, the Light, even before I had removed the 'taint', sensed a powerful connection between Inuyasha and his sisters and Miss Yukimura. And with much of that 'taint' removed, the Light sees that connection more than ever. I believe that Miss Yukimura is connected with that powerful princess!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, "Keiko is connected with ancient Egyptian royalty!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Even through the To-zoku summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra and has much connections to ancient Egypt and the Shadow Games, the Winged Dragon of Ra would fight for someone like it. I believe very highly that it was through Miss Yukimura that the To-zoku was able to control the Winged Dragon of Ra. Even through the 'Chosen Duelists' have the ability to harness the powers of the Egyptian God Cards, I believe that it was because of Miss Yukimura with her 'bond' with the ancient past that it was given to them in the first place because the 'Chosen Duelists' are 'bonded' with her."

Yolei says, stunned, "And that To-zoku parasite must have known that! With Keiko, they could not only use her powers as a 'Signer', they can take her ability to use Obelisk, Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. The 'Chosen Duelists' might be able to use the Egyptian God Cards, but I believe that with Miss Yukimura's connection to the ancient past that the full power of three Egyptian God Monsters can truly be used. However, needless to say, Inuyasha and his sisters can also do the same as the reincarnation of Taigoku and his sisters. This is why the darkness forces of the Orichalcos and the To-zoku conspired to make us believe that they were enemies by planting a 'taint' in the darkness with agents in our ranks."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold angered tone, "I should have let my sisters pound Tenku and Haga when we found them!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "We're all fooled by those rotten backstabbers, Yusuke."

Kari asks, concerned, "So, how do we stop the To-zoku Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "It won't be easy. Miss Yukimura is current in an unstable state. Thanks to the lies of the To-zoku, Miss Yukimura believes our organization to be evil and even through she hasn't been completely turned against Mister Urameshi, Miss Higurashi, and their families, the To-zoku will surely do so with its poisonous lies soon enough. Plus, thanks to the 'Dark Fire' Forbidden deck in her possession, the To-zoku can keep Miss Yukimura from seeing reason. However, with the power in her possession, dueling her is currently at the question since her powers as 'Signer' and 'Chosen Duelists' makes her one of the most powerful of the 'Chosen Duelists' at this time. Her 'Signer Dragon' and the Winged Dragon of Ra also make her deck very powerful and she has mastered the power of all the cards that have come into her possession."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "Then how are we going to get that 'thing' out of her?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Ah, but I said that Miss Yukimura is too strong to confront her directly. We need something or someone that will tap into Miss Yukimura's ability to reason while there is still time. Mister Urameshi, your sisters are a very good choice, even through the Orichalcos and To-zoku attempted to drive a 'wedge' between your sisters and Miss Yukimura with that dirty trick with the person that pretended to be her boyfriend to drive her into her current position, it didn't succeed with the others finding out about the trick even through they don't know that it was the Orichalcos that did it. The To-zoku managed to make it look that it was me that did it. However, I do believe that the To-zoku will feed on what happened on that deception to turn Miss Yukimura against your sisters, but from you told me, it was the words of Hikari Urameshi that gave Miss Yukimura the strength to get control over the To-zoku, so, their 'bond' isn't completely broken yet."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "But sir, from what you told me, my sisters won't listen to me because of the darkness of that 'parasite' clouding them from the truth even after what happened when it ordered those two twerps, Mina and Kino, to kill them!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. They still think that the To-zoku is a 'loose cannon' that's some kind of 'Yami' to Miss Yukimura, which she is in some way, but the truth is that she is a 'parasite' within Miss Yukimura and slowly taking control of her. However, if we bring her into the Light, she can be saved."

Sayu asks, curiously, "Sir, but you told us that the To-zoku turns his new 'host' into a hanyou kind of like Yusuke and his sisters. Even if after we save her, what about the new demonic powers within her?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "I am confident that they can be purified by the Light and her new powers turned to our side."

Kagome says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, that's some good news."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "And I think that the best way to get to save Miss Yukimura is through people close to her as I said before. Hikari and Kira Urameshi are good choices, but I believe the best choice lies with her family namely Jaden Yuki."

Alexis says, with a cold excited tone, "That's perfect, sir! Jaden is Keiko's sister! Keiko will listen to Jaden!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Even through they only found out about their relationship recently, Jaden and Miss Yukimura share a powerful family bond. A bond not so easily broken by time apart or by something like the To-zoku."

Chazz asks, with a cold plain tone, "So, if we get Jaden into the Light, her sister will follow, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. At worst, with the state of the poisoning of Miss Yukimura's mind, it will only weaken the To-zoku's hold on her for us to purify her with the Light. However, Mister Urameshi's sisters and Miss Yukimura's brother are all the best bets to saving Miss Yukimura from the evil of To-zoku."

Kagome asks, curiously, "What about Inuyasha and his sisters, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells Kagome, "I believe that Inuyasha and his sisters along with Mister Kamiya, Mister Yagami, Mister Uzumaki, and the others that have fallen into the darkness of the Orichalcos will prove harder. Their minds are poisoned in far worse ways than Miss Yukimura and the nonbelievers are. Plus, with the powers of the legendary ninja bloodline and the Evolutionary Enhancement from their mother, Lady Izayoi, their powers are at an incredible level and they have turned completely against us and the world."

Kari says, solemnly, "Oh, Tai…"

Sayu says, solemnly, "Light…"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "However, there is still hope for them, but we can't confront them directly. Unlike the nonbelievers at this time, who only wish to pull others into the darkness that has infected them, they are willing to kill, thanks to the sinister poisoning of their minds by Dartz, in order to get what they wish. We need to find equal footing in battle and I believe that I might have found a solution."

Sakura asks, curiously, "A solution sir?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Once again, the key lies with the Yukimura twins, I have managed to get this fact about their mother. Their mother is an ex-elite ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

The SOL members gasps in shock and Kagome yells out, stunned, "Missus Yukimura is ex-ninja?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, Miss Higurashi. Their mother was a former elite Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village and much more. You see, their mother's story also involves Orochimaru as well."

Sakura asks, with a cold sneer, "Him, again?"

Ken asks, curiously, "Is he the former Sanin of the Leaf Village that betrayed your village and started his own village, the Hidden Sound Village?"

Sakura says, with a cold snort, "Yeah! He was always a pain in our necks! He lured Sasuke away from the village with promise of power to kill his brother, Itachi! He attacked the village and murdered the Third Hokage! He experimented on people to create powerful soldiers or new bodies for himself!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "In which lies the story of Miss Yukimura's mother." When the SOL members look at him, Sartorius says, "You see, Orochimaru lured of the power of the Moonlight Village and their legendary Kekkai Genkai. He went to the village and managed to find fossilized cells that he can extract DNA from. And he did the same thing with those cells like he did with the First Hokage's cells."

Tenten asks, stunned, "You mean that he put them into innocent people?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Like before, many of the test subjects died and he believed them all died. But in fact, two kunoichis managed to survive his experiment. One of them was none other than Miss Yukimura and Jaden Yuki's mother." The SOL members gasp in shock and Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Learning of this, the Third Hokage was fearful that Missus Yukimura and the other kunoichi would be used by the council of the Leaf Village especially Danzo as 'breeding material' to create the Moonlight Village for their own usage."

Ray says, sickened, "That's sick!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "In order to protect them, they were allowed to leave the village into the outside world while the information about their bloodline was sealed away from only his successors like Lady Tsunade to know about. Years later, Keiko and Jaden were born and in order to protect them, Miss Yukimura's mother sealed their bloodline away. She is a 'Jack-of-All-Trades' with equal abilities in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and more."

Akane asks, curiously, "Who was the other survivor?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "I fear that this other kunoichi is…Nodoka Saotome."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ray yells out, "Ranma and Hotaru's mother?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. And like Miss Yukimura and her brother, their abilities were sealed away for the same reasons as well. Like Lady Izayoi, Nodoka had the Evolutionary Enchantment."

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "No way! Missus Saotome has that ability! That means that Ranma and Hotaru have that ability too!"

Akane says, worriedly, "And the nonbelievers don't know that Ranma and Hotaru are under the control of the Orichalcos!"

Sartorius states, with a plain tone, "And I fear that the nonbelievers already informed them of their ninja heritages and most likely, they plan to start training them as soon as possible. Miss Yukimura is very powerful now, but imagine her with the powers of the ninja from the Leaf Village?"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Oh, geez! She would become practically unstoppable!"

Sakura says, worriedly, "Lady Tsunade's strength and medical skills, which I'm sure Keiko can harness easily, the power of the Sharingan, Kakashi-sensei's jutsu and skills, the Byakugan and the Hyuga Gentle Fist, and even Naruto's Rasengan that Jiraiya-sama knows! If the To-zoku gets its hands on those powers, we would be in terrible trouble!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "True. But if Miss Yukimura was with us in the Light, her powers can easily counter the powers of Inuyasha and his sisters. The 'Celestial Embodiment' bloodline has limits, it can't copy abilities that are sealed or abilities possessed by another holder of the bloodline unless their bloodlines are sealed!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold excited tone, "When Keiko comes with us into the Light and her abilities unlocked, she can aid us against Inuyasha and his sisters in battle. She might be able to contain them enough to bring them into the Light!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "However, it will not be easy since Inuyasha and his sisters, along with his mother, Lady Izayoi, has the ability to come back from a mortal wound and gets stronger everytime they fight."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Which means that once Keiko is with us, it'll be a little harder to bring Inuyasha and his sisters to the Light since they have that ability!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Keiko can fight them, but when it comes to dueling Inuyasha, I'll do it!"

Ray says, stunned, "Kagome, Inuyasha is under the control of the Orichalcos! Thanks to the dirty tricks of the darkness, he is out to kill you or take your soul! If he uses the Seal of Orichalcos, even if you win, Inuyasha loses his soul and Dartz's dirty plans will succeed!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, I need to make sure that Inuyasha's Seal of Orichalcos is useless and then I can bring him into the Light!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "The power of the Seal of Light might be strong enough to counter the Seal of Orichalcos, but only if you play it before Inuyasha plays the Seal of Orichalcos."

Akane asks, worriedly, "But Master Sartorius, what about Ranma, Hotaru, and the others under the control of the Orichalcos?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Do not worry, we will get them back from the darkness Miss Tendo." Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "However, it looks like bringing the world into the Light revolves around the 'Chosen Duelists', the 'Signers', and the 'Chosen Hanyous' and the key to them all are two people: Jaden Yuki and his sister, Keiko Yukimura. But we will need to hurry because with the rise of the 'Signers' comes a new danger."

Hinata asks, curiously, "A new danger, sir?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Since the 'Signers' are rising then it only means one thing, the seal of the evil demons of the Nazca Lines is weakening and the rise of the 'Singers' great foe is coming: The Dark Signers."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Dark Signers?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. They are the enemies to the 'Signers' and they are the warriors of the evil of the Nazca Lines. Their only goal is to cover the world in eternal darkness and there is only one force that can stop them: The 'Signers'. Knowing this, the 'Dark Signers' shall go after the 'Signers' since their 'dark marks', the opposites of the 'Mark of the Dragons' that the 'Signers' bare, react to the 'Signers' marks to start the war between the Crimson Dragon and its warrior dragons, like Black Rose Dragon, once more. They use 'Shadow Games' to duel, but unlike the ones that you know, the 'Shadow Realm' isn't the price for losing. It is usually your life."

The SOL members gasps in shock and Kagome yells out, stunned, "You mean these 'Dark Signers' will come after Keiko to kill her?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. This will be the start of the war between the 'Dark Signers' and 'Signers' and there can only be one winner. As a 'Signer', Miss Yukimura is vital to humanities survival from the darkness. I can't be sure, but the To-zoku might be allied with the 'Dark Signers'. They are making the non-believers focus on us, so, Miss Yukimura can be taken over and the 'Signers' will believe that we and the Orichalcos are the only enemies. I've seen possibility that the original alliance between the To-zoku and the Orichalcos has broken down since both of them have different goals."

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Not surprising. Villains always betray each other."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "We will need to find the other 'Signers' and bring them into the Light along with Miss Yukimura. However, the To-zoku, filled with ancient knowledge, may already have better idea or already know the identities of the other 'Signers' already."

Sakura says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Just great."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "However, I may have an idea for one of the other 'Signers' myself."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Sayu asks, curiously, "You do sir?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Yes, I do. It involves Mister Takashi. You see, when I researching Miss Yukimura and found all this out, I went to look for any information about the other 'Chosen Duelists' with the other nonbelievers to find something out. Well, I did find something interesting about Mister Takashi. When he was young, three years old in fact, he was quite the good duelist, but one day, he collapsed into a coma for a whole month."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kari says, stunned, "I didn't know about this."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "His brother and Mister Takashi have forgotten this by this time in fact for some reason. You see, it wasn't the only thing unusual. When he woke up a month later, Mister Takashi was completely fine. However, he said that his spirit was in a Duel Monsters Spirit World for that whole month."

Yusuke asks, stunned, "A Duel Monsters' Spirit World?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Plus, he gave a description of his 'guardian' there. A 'guardian' that's a blue dragon with fairy wings and that's a description of one of the four remaining dragons: Namely Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Ken says, with a stunned tone, "That means that TK must be a 'Signer'!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Highly possible and we can't take any chances in this case with what we know now. Our efforts must focus on both Keiko Yukimura and Takeru Takashi. If he is a 'Signer', he is another good chance to save Miss Yukimura from the darkness since only another 'Singer', a 'Dark Signer', or a 'Chosen Duelist' strong enough to rival a 'Signer's' power can defeat another 'Signer'."

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "If that's the case, we have to get both Keiko and TK! It's the only way to save my brother and making Dartz pay for what he did!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Also, Miss Higurashi, if you really want to save Inuyasha, may I suggest that not only Lady Zera that you bring into the Light, but Genki Sakura as well."

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I guess I should tell you the whole story. You see, back before Inuyasha and his sisters were born, Lady Izayoi was quite the prodigy of the Village Hidden in the Moonlight. Mastering her Kekkai Genkai while still a child, at ten years of age, she achieved the ninja level known as Chunin, and becoming one of the elite ANBU Jonin at thirteen."

Sakura says, shocked, "Whoa! Inuyasha's mother is like Sasuke's brother, Itachi!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Indeed. In time that pre-dates the existence of this world's Hidden Leaf Village, the Hidden Moonlight Village was a top prominent village and everyone knew and respected the title of Tsukikage or 'Moon Shadow'. Lady Izayoi gained quite a reputation as the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' for her speed was great, but nothing compare to her own teleportation jutsu."

Hinata asks, perplexed, "Teleportation jutsu?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe it remarkably similar to the one that your famous Fourth Hokage used, but unlike it, she did not have to mark a destination point. All she needed to do was focus on a strong enough chakra energy and teleport right there. With enemy ninja and close range, it was beyond easy for her. One minute you see her and the next…if you didn't surrender to her, you would be in the next life. Lady Izayoi did not believe in unnecessary bloodshed and tied to avoid killing as much as possible, but in that day, she knew that in order to survive, she might have to take the life of her opponent. And the 'feline' part of her nickname came because she was sent into the most hostile and deadly situation. Some would consider a good number of these missions as a suicide mission, but even when her own people thought she was dead, she came back to them alive through not always without injury. Soon enough, all of the enemy villages gave the 'flee on sight' order if they saw her just like the Fourth Hokage."

Hinata says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Kagome says, in an amazed tone, "I never knew that Inuyasha's mother was that famous in the Feudal Era."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Beauty, brains, and power are the three things that define Lady Izayoi. During the age of twenty, she was given a top S-rank mission that she needed to fight on her own because no one else can even attempt this mission. The mission was: To fight and slay a powerful Dog Demon that's believe to have attacked a human village."

Kagome asks, stunned, "A Dog Demon? You mean that…?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Her mission was to kill Lord Inu no Taisho, the demon father of Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Megumi as well as Lady Zera and Lord Sesshomaru. Usually, a ninja village was never given a mission to slay a demon. It was usually left to demon slayer villages like Sango's village. But Inu no Taisho was a demon among demons. One of the four great demon rulers and people knew that not even demon slayers would have a chance. Lady Izayoi took the mission without hesitation as a loyal ninja would and set off to do her duty. After a long trek, Lady Izayoi found Lord Inu no Taisho and the Great Demon Dog was surprised to see a human female challenge him and didn't think much of Lady Izayoi at first even through he found her beauty to be captivating. Imagine his surprise when Lady Izayoi blasted him with a powerful jutsu that knocked Lord Inu no Taisho to the ground on his side? Immediately, a great battle began between Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho as the two of them tried to defeat each other. The mountains shook, the earth quaked, and the forests all around exploded into dust and flames from the powerful attacks that both of them launched against each other. The two of them were nearly equal in power and ability."

Kagome says, in a shocked tone, "No way! Izayoi was that strong as Inuyasha's father!?"

Alexis says, in a cold snarl, "Most likely, Dartz knew this and decided to bring Inuyasha's mother back from the dead."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. However, I said they were nearly equal. Lord Inu no Taisho, being a full-blooded Demon Dog, had a bit more stamina than Lady Izayoi and he only won the battle only because Lady Izayoi collapsed from using up all her chakra. Lady Izayoi thought that this was her last battle, but Lord Inu no Taisho neither had the power or the heart to take her life because unlike most demons, he had seen plenty of ninja in the past and as an honorable warrior, he respected the power that humans can muster, but it didn't mean that he doesn't underestimate them like in the case of Lady Izayoi. If it was a demon slayer like Sango, Lord Inu no Taisho would have been more cautious knowing that male and female demon slayers are well-versed in the knowledge of the strengths and weaknesses of demons."

Akane states, in a cold plain tone, "So, Inuyasha and his sisters' demon father didn't underestimate her because she was a female, but because she was a ninja?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Correct. Ninja aren't usually called upon to fight demons except in certain cases like low-level to plenty of mid-level ones or when a demon slayer village wasn't too close. Shinobi, at least of the Feudal Era, aren't used to fighting demons like demon slayers namely like Sango and her people. Lord Inu no Taisho was indeed surprised to find a ninja, male or Kunoichi, to have the power to nearly equal him like Lady Izayoi."

Ukyo asks, curiously, "Knowing about Inuyasha and his sisters as we do, I think I know what happens next, but can you tell us, sir?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Why of course. However, it isn't what you think happened. You see, Lord Inu no Taisho was awe-struck by her power and amazed by her beauty. He immediately took her to a palace and helped her heal, but Lady Izayoi wasn't so easily charmed. As a ninja, she was trained to resist torture and 'charms', but even she was vulnerable to her own heart. It didn't take long for Lady Izayoi's heart to overtake her training and she fell in love with Lord Inu no Taisho as he quickly fell in love with her. Lord Inu no Taisho took Lady Izayoi as his wife and his mate and soon enough, she bore in her womb four children, Melody, Inuyasha, Megumi, and Holly but another human, one that fallen in love with her during her time as a ninja before this, Setsuna no Takemaru, would lead to Lord Inu no Taisho's downfall."

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "Oh yeah, I remember him!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "As you, Inuyasha, Melody, Lady Zera, Lord Sesshomaru, and the others already know with your adventure against the demon sword, So'unga, Miss Higurashi, Lady Izayoi was soon to give birth when this happens. You see, while their demon father was away, Takemaru had taken over the palace where Lady Izayoi was resting until she gave birth. However, Takemaru had fallen in love with Lady Izayoi and was angered that she had become the wife and mate of Lord Inu no Taishou. As an expert ninja, Lady Izayoi could have defend herself, but she was about to give birth to Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody, Megumi, and Holly, and couldn't fight back. When she was in labor, Takemaru attacked Lady Izayoi and fatally wounded her."

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That coward!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, killing a pregnant woman is just as low as you can get!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Soon after, Takemaru left her to die after she had given birth to Inuyasha and his sisters with Melody coming first and Inuyasha, Megumi, and Holly following. However, with the taint in the Light removed, I think it will be appropriate to address Inuyasha and his sisters respectfully as 'Lord Inuyasha', 'Lady Melody', 'Lady Megumi', and 'Lady Holly', since they came from two of the most respective beings from the Feudal Era. Now, getting back to the story, Lady Izayoi was going to die, until Lord Inu Taishou revived her with Tenseiga, gave her four fire-rat clothes, one red, one yellow, one orange, and one light blue, named the four children, and ordered her to leave as he dealt with the human that tried to take his beloved's life. As it is already known, both were killed in the battle because of the intense flames. With Lady Izayoi's help, when her strength recovered, she followed her beloved's final will and aided to put his body away with the Tetsusaiga until Lord Inuyasha was ready to gain his inheritance."

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "I think we know what happens next."

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "As you all already know, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters' ninja abilities were also sealed away because when they were just infants were increase so rapidly because of their half-demon blood and if it grew out of control, their bodies would have exploded from the immense energy and ending their lives. Lady Izayoi sealed up their chakra and Kekkai Genkai until you were old enough to handle it. It wouldn't have been long since half-demon grew at a normal human rate until around the start of your early teenage years. However, the loss of your father and the residents of the village being killed with no one left, it led to her…downfall. It was very hard for her, taking care of Lord Inuyasha and his sisters and seeing what they do to them. She had managed to get permission to live at a noble palace because of her status and what she had done in the past as a Kunoichi. However, that's when it happened. A group of thugs and managed to get by Zera's scenes, kidnapped Lady Holly and tried to kill Lady Megumi as well as killed Lady Izayoi. Until the end, she was feared and revered."

Akane says, horrified, "That's terrible!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Hold on! A few thugs from the Feudal Era couldn't have gotten past Zera without some help when she's protecting Inuyasha and his sisters, while they were small children! She's way too smart and cautious for that! I smell a rat and his name is Dartz!"

Yusuke says, in a cold sneer, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had those men come and kill Inuyasha's mom, while separating Inuyasha from two of his sisters just to get Inuyasha and his sisters under his control!"

Ukyo says, in a cold sneer, "I wouldn't be surprised! He did this before!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, Yusuke, and Ukyo, in a serious tone, "What Miss Higurashi say is true, someone like Lady Zera couldn't have been fooled by normal humans or demons. I happen to know who's responsible for this and Dartz had nothing to do with it."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Who?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "The ones that killed Lady Izayoi while nearly tried to kill Lady Megumi and kidnapped Lady Holly is the Spirit Defensive Force under the order of King Emma!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "Wait! Koenma's father had Inuyasha's mother killed?!"

Sartorius nods his head and says, with a serious tone, "Yes and I do believe that Prince Koenma or Botan didn't know about this, but I'm sure that Prince Koenma would have agreed by this. King Emma desired power and he feared the legend of the 'Chosen Hanyous', Taigoku and his sisters. He had a huge hunch that Lord Inuyasha and his sisters were reincarnations of Taigoku and his sisters. So, he had his Spirit Defense Force go to the Living World and were ordered to separate or kill Lord Inuyasha and his sisters while they were sleeping, since the true power of Taigoku and his sisters can be awaken if they're all together. King Emma was aware that Lady Zera will be nearby protecting her brother and sisters, so he had gave his men a cloaking spell on them to get past Zera's scenes grabs the sleeping little Lady Holly and tries to leave, but Lord Inuyasha and his sisters sees this and goes in to attack them. The three little half-dog demons were no match for them and nearly killed Lady Megumi by throwing her off a cliff. Lady Izayoi tries to fight them to rescue her youngest daughter, but the captain killed her since they were given special orders to kill anyone that stands in their way of the mission."

Sayu says, horrified, "That's terrible!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed." Sartorius looks at Yusuke and he says, "Mister Urameshi, before, you believed that King Emma was protecting truth and justice while in truth, he was a power-hungry king! All he cares about is his own power and he will do anything to keep it! I do believe that was one of the reasons why do you think that he tried to kill you and your sister, Hikari. He is afraid that the prophecy that a hanyou, a half-demon, will be the one to take him off the throne of the Spirit World and strip him of all his power!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "What?! Is that why jerk tried to kill off Yusuke and Hikari?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, a prophet told King Emma that because of his tyrannical ways, that one day a half-demon shall take him off his throne and he shall known ever lasting suffering for his crimes after he is dethroned. That is why that King Emma tried to kill, not only because Mister Urameshi and his sisters were descendants of the Ma-zoku, but because of that prophecy as well as tried to kill Lady Megumi."

Yusuke calls out, in a cold enraged tone, "That SOB! I should have really gone up to the Spirit World to stick my foot up his glorified ass!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Which means that as long as King Emma is ruling Spirit World, no half-demon is safe!" Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "Ooh, not only Dartz we have to worry about, but King Emma too! King Emma will never be forgiven for this!"

Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait! If no half-demon is safe, that would mean that Yusuke's sisters and Keiko aren't either, since they're half-demons too!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "If that overgrown asshole of that backstabbing toddler's father goes even a touching distance them, then he'll feeling my foot being shoved up his ass and getting major bruises in places that he didn't think he has!"

Kari tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, you said before that one of the ways of being Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light is by targeting Genki. What do you mean by that?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I'm glad that you've asked me this, Miss Kamiya. You see, with the taint from the Light removed, I could see that Mister Sakura has a connection with one of the 'Chosen Hanyous' under the controlled by the Orichalcos, Lady Holly. You see, when Lady Holly was taken away from her siblings, one of those thugs hit her on the head to make her lose consciousness, turned her into a full human, threw her into the Bone-eaters well that Miss Higurashi and Lord Inuyasha uses to crossover from this time to the Feudal Era, however, what the well took Lady Holly was a world where monsters and humans co-exist in harmony called the Monster Rancher world."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Monster Rancher! That's the name of that video game and Sakura was the one, who won some tournament to get a Monster Rancher game, three years ago."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "That's right! When she came to, Lady Holly didn't remember her 'past life' and she lived in a village where she grew up. As years came, an evil force which I'm sure that all of you know about in the Monster Rancher game and attacked the village where Holly stayed."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "You mean Moo and the Baddies!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's right, Mister Urameshi! Moo's army attacked the village, because of a magical stone that was used in the village where Lady Holly was staying to find mystery disks, where monsters were trapped inside. Which brings the 'Chosen Duelist', Genki Sakura into play, you see Genki carries a special bond with Lady Holly, since three years ago, when he was given the Monster Rancher game at the age of twelve, he was sucked into the portal to the Monster Rancher world, where he met with the fourteen-year-old Lady Holly, along with Mocchi, Tiger of the Wind, Hare, Suezo, and Golem. Also, I do believe that Mister Sakura is one of the few with the nonbelievers that is a Spirit Detective."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Sakura is a Spirit Detective too! Most likely, Pacifier Breath and his asshole father are using him like he's using Karin, Davis, and TK!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Indeed. Which why we may need him to bring Lady Holly into the Light, which would mean that the other 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Duelists' under the control of the Orichalcos will follow. However, it wouldn't be easy, even though Dartz hasn't completely turned Lady Holly against Mister Sakura, but sees him as a 'pest' and obstacle in killing Miss Higurashi while under the impression that she betrayed Lord Inuyasha. It wouldn't be too long that Lady Holly will actually kill Mister Sakura as long as she's under the control of the Orichalcos."

Yolei yells out, shocked, "Kill!? If that's the case, then we have to get Genki or else Holly, Inuyasha, or any of his sisters gets them."

Ken tells Yolei, in a cold plain tone, "But the nonbelievers, especially Zera, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira will be guarding him from us."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "One of the ways to bring the 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Duelists' into the Light is by targeting Jaden Yuki, which will bring Keiko Yukimura and Takeru Takashi, while Lady Zera and the rest of the 'Chosen Duelists' will follow. Then, we'd have enough power to bring the 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Duelists' under the Orichalcos's control, while freeing the souls that they've stolen and then the whole world will see the Light."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "While in the long run, we make Pacifier Breath and his damned daddy pay for what they did!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha and his sisters would want revenge against King Emma for the death of Lady Izayoi, which will be another reason to bring them into the Light."

Sayu says, in a cold serious tone, "When we defeat the Orichalcos and King Emma as well as making every criminal in the world see the Light, then Lady Izayoi and my brother, Light, will finally rest in peace."

_**Narrator:**_ It seems that Sartorius and the Society of Light have targeted on their lists Zera, Genki, Keiko, TK, and Jaden to their plans to enslave the universe while giving themselves a goal to start a war with the Spirit World ruler once they've brought the 'Chosen Hanyous', Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly, and the rest of the 'Chosen Duelists'. Will our heroes and heroines win the war with both sides of evil? Find out on the next chapter of All's Fair in Love and War!

_**~Next time~**_

Ranma: This stone is given to me by Master Dartz! Once I've implant this on this white geek, we'll know of those white geeks plot and we'll destroy it right in front of their eyes.

Akane: Yes, with the help of the Princeton Brothers' company we finally have totally control of the school back from the nonbelievers! (gasp) No it can't be! The Princeton Brothers' company have been bought over by someone! By who!?

Genki: Next time: The turning of the Tide

Kagome: Inuyasha, get away from that creep! He's using you and your sisters!


	104. The Turning of the Tide

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', and 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard and Drachegirl 14 for their help with this chapter! Normally, I don't do this, but an author is asking me the couples of this story so, I'll give it to you guys!

The following couples: Yusuke/Keiko, Inuyasha/Kagome, Feng (OC)/Melody (OC), Miroku/Sango, Koga/Ayame, Jaden/Alexis, Syrus/Ryoko (OC), Jesse/Mia (OC), Chazz/Jasmine, Atticus/Megumi (OC), Ranma/Akane, Genki/Holly, Aaron (OC)/Catherine (OC), Bastion/Mina (OC), Kino (OC)/Mindy, Kurama/Kira (OC), Zane/Hikari (OC), Ryoga/Ukyo, Mousse/Shampoo, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tai/Sora, Matt/Jun, Ken/Yolei, TK/Kari, Davis/Sayu, Light/Misa, Tyson/Hilary, Kai/Danielle (OC), Ray/Mariah, Max/Miriam, Kenny/Emily, Keisuke (OC) /Melissa (OC), Hassleberry/Rika (OC), Aster/Takara (OC), Kiba/Nyoko (OC), Shino/Erin (OC), and Kakashi/Shizuru

**Chapter 104: The Turning of the Tide**

(**During the early evening hours; Within the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Inside of the Ra Yellow dorm, we find Jasmine and Mindy within Jasmine's temporary room within the Ra Yellow dorm until the Obelisk Blue dorm can be taken back from the Society of Light.

Mindy tells Jasmine, "I miss the Blue dorm."

Jasmine tells Mindy, with a nod, "Yeah, Mindy. I know. The flush carpets, the luscious beds, and whatnot. I mean, who wouldn't miss it? However, we have to make do until we can get our dorm back from that freak."

Mindy says, with a dark annoyed tone, "No joke! I'll never forgive that freak for turning Alexis and Kagome into his tools! And we need to save them from that jerk!"

Jasmine says, with a dark serious tone, "I know, Mindy! But I feel so helpless even with this dark power within us! Much of the time, the others like Jaden, Davis, Keiko, and so on, the guys and girls with the powers, are the ones doing all of the work! But then again, the only way that we can help is dueling! Fighting against these dweebs...we are just useless!"

Mindy says, with a dark serious tone, "I know how you feel, Jaz! I hate feeling this way! Our best friend is being used like a puppet on a strings and we can't damn well help out more! I would do anything just to more active against those white dorks!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "Maybe I can help out with that!" Mindy and Jasmine turn their heads to see Keiko with her bangs covering her face enter the room.

Jasmine says, with a smile, "Hey, Keiko, what's up?!"

Keiko tells Jasmine, with a dark plain tone, "I couldn't help overhearing the two of you and I want to help, but are you really willing to do anything to get Alexis back?"

Mindy asks, curiously, "What kind of question is that Kei?"

Jasmine yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Of course we are! We are willing to do anything to get Alexis back from that fucking freak! She is our best friend! And she is like a sister to us!"

Mindy nods her head and she says, with a dark determined tone, "Yeah! So, what do we need to do?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "Actually, you don't need to do anything. Leave that to me."

Jasmine asks, a bit nervously, "What do you mean, Kei?" Keiko lifts her head and the two girls gasp to see Keiko's eyes glowing demonic golden revealing the 'Supreme Princess'. Immediately, 'Supreme Princess' rushes them and pokes them in their necks before they could do anything causing them to feel woozy and get knocked out. They would have collapses to the floor if 'Supreme Princess' didn't put them into her arms and lie them down on the bed. Soon after, two female figures covered in shadows and darkness enters the room.

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Phase one, complete!"

(**During that same night; In Duel Academy's harbor**)

Within Duel Academy's harbor, we find Bastion rushing out towards the lighthouse to see Mina there with her bangs covering her face.

Bastion tells Mina, with confusion, "Mina! I thought that you would be in bed! Why did you call me out here?"

Mina says, with a dark tone, "For something important."

Bastion asks Mina, curiously, "Are you okay, Mina? You sound similar to what you sound like when those dweebs are mentioned."

Mina tells Bastion, with a dark sly tone, "I'm just fine, Lord Bastion. Thank you for asking. However, I'm about to give you a gift to help fight against those dweebs."

Bastion asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Mina?"

Mina says, with a dark plain tone, "Sorry, Lord Bastion." Just then, Kino appears out of seemly nowhere and restrains Bastion.

Bastion yells out, perplexed, "Kino! What is the meaning of this?!"

Kino says, with a dark plain tone, "Sorry, Lord Bastion, but we are following orders." Mina then immediately comes to Bastion, pokes him in the neck, and his body falls limp as he goes into unconsciousness.

Mina says, in a dark plain tone, "Well, that mission is done with."

Kino says, in a dark serious tone, "We've already gotten the ones that Lady Keiko's 'dark half' wanted. They thought that they were insignificant to fight against those white geeks. Once they wake up, they'll have the strength of S-class getting close to low Super S-class, which is a total match for Yusuke Urameshi."

(**Later that very same night**)

Later that same night, we find Daisuke Motomiya, Sasuke Uchiha, and Genki Sakura within a large castle standing in front of three large crystal statues in the shape of large dragons with three swords implanted into the dragon statues, one for each statue. The first one is in the dragon's eye, the second sword is in the second dragon's neck, and the third sword is in the third dragon's claw.

Genki asks, perplexed, "Where in the world are we? Last time that I checked, I was back in bed in the Ra Dorm."

Davis tells Genki, with a plain tone, "Same here, pal."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I feel asleep back in my room as well." Sasuke then looks around and states, plainly, "Now, we have to find out where we are and how to get out of here."

Just then a deep male voice calls out, seriously, "You are in the Realm of the Beasts, young Chosen Duelists." Davis, Sasuke, and Genki turn to the source of the voice to see three knights standing before them, one knight with green armor, one knight with dark blue armor, and one knight with dark red armor.

Sasuke asks, seriously, "Hey! Who the heck are you?!"

The knight with the red armor tells them, "Do not worry, we are friends. I am Sir Hermos, one of three knights of Atlantis."

Davis then states, plainly, "Atlantis? Okay, you have to be pulling our legs. Atlantis is just a myth!"

The knight with green armor tells Davis, "Not so, Daisuke Motomiya. Atlantis was very much real until an evil force destroyed our peaceful kingdom by corrupting our people and our king. I am legendary knight known as Timaeus and my fellow knights would to explain if you would listen."

Genki tells Timaeus, with a kind smile, "Sure. Why not?" Soon enough, Hermos, Timaeus, and the blue knight, Critias, tells about Atlantis, the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan, Dartz, how the three knights were turned into dragons, and the battle against the possessed former ruler Atlantis with the first three 'Chosen Duelists' of the Legendary Knights, Yugi Moto/Atem, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, around ten years ago.

When they were done explaining, Genki says, in an angered snarl, "So, you know all about that rotten Dartz and the Orichalcos."

Timaeus says, in a plain tone, "Indeed. We know all about the Orichalcos taking away some of your friends with lies and deceit, including the four 'Chosen Hanyous'."

Sasuke asks, plainly, "So, Atlantis was a peaceful kingdom over ten thousand years ago until the Orichalcos stones corrupted your people and started turning them into demons and monsters and then possessing your king, making him believe that all human beings are evil, and the Orichalcos tried to use him to wipe the world clean of all human life. You tried to stop him, but Dartz cursed you into three dragons to weaken your great powers. However, the former ruler of Atlantis, King Ironheart, summoned all of you in your dragon forms and ten thousand years ago, you managed to stop Dartz and this Great Leviathan, the god monster of the Orichalcos, with the help of a monster army assembled from this realm of monsters. Then ten years ago, Dartz, after walking the Earth as a solid spirit for ten millennia, finalized his plans to revive the Leviathan, but thanks to Yugi Moto and Atem, the spirit of Yugi Moto's Millennium Puzzle, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. You were restored to your true form, through it took the power of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to destroy the Great Leviathan."

Critias tells Sasuke, "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. That's correct. You should ask Prince Koenma. He has enough to tell you that we are speaking the truth."

Davis asks, perplexed, "So, you know that the Orichalcos is somehow back. But you told us that Dartz was purified from the Orichalcos. Now, he's here and brainwashed my friend, Taichi Kamiya."

Timaeus says, seriously, "You must be mistaken! Our king is in Spirit World! What you speak of is the evil entity that our king became when he was possessed by the Orichalcos! He is nothing, but a physical representation of Dartz's darkness under the power of the Orichalcos!"

Sasuke asks, seriously, "So, he isn't real?!"

Timaeus says, seriously, "Exactly, we don't know how he came back."

Critias says, in a plain tone, "Even through the Orichalcos is our enemy, there was another evil power at work at the same time and it helped the Orichalcos convince our king that the people of the world is evil and help curse us as dragons. We believe that this power is in possession of the one you know as Sartorius."

Sasuke, Genki, and Davis gasp in shock and Davis asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Hermos nods his head and replies, "Yes, we are very sure, young Daisuke. This evil power that helped the Orichalcos warped the mind of our king and cursed us into dragons is an evil light, much like the one that's used by Sartorius to corrupt the minds and emotions of students at Duel Academy, including your friends and loved ones. And that's why we must join you in this battle."

Genki asks, curiously, "No offense, but how can you help us?"

Timaeus tells Genki, "We can't return back in our true form because the current imbalance of light and darkness prevents us from doing so right now, but we can return in our dragon forms. However, this can only be achieved if the special cards that contain our dragon forms and our powers are given to three of the 'Chosen Duelists'. And we believe that you, three, are the duelists that are to weld the powers."

Sasuke asks, curiously, "How can you be so sure that it is us?"

Critias points to the statues and says, "If you remove our swords, we can join forces with you. Sasuke Uchiha, you take the sword with the statue of my dragon form, young Genki, try to remove the sword from the statue of Sir Hermos's dragon form, and young Davis Motomiya, the sword in the eye of the statue of Timaeus's dragon form is yours."

Davis says, shrugging his shoulders, "Okay. Whatever." Soon after, the three of them found they can float in the air, Sasuke goes to the sword in the statue of Critias's dragon form, Davis goes to the sword in the statue of Timaeus's dragon form, and Naruto goes to the sword in the statue of Hermos's dragon form. The three of them yank on the swords and they manage to pull them out causing the statues to glow as the Legendary Knights glow, turn into light beams, and enter the statues of their dragon forms.

Genki yells out, stunned, "Whoa! What's going on?!" Soon after, the statues crack apart like ice and Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias, in their Legendary Dragon forms, burst out of the statues which crumble like ice and they give out loud roars as they bath Davis, Sasuke, and Genki in green, blue, and red light. Soon enough, we find Genki, in his DA pajamas, waking up with a start in his bed and slowly getting to a sitting position. Genki says, amazed, "Wow. Weird dream." Just then his deck gives off a silver glow, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle's spirit appears beside Genki, and points to his glowing deck. Genki goes over to his deck, from his deck holder, takes out the top card, and finds to be a card with a picture of Hermos in his dragon form known as the **Claw of Hermos**. Genki thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Whoa! But then again, I don't think that was a dream!"_

(**At the same night**)

One evening, we find TK sleeping in his bed, but he is twisting and turning and he is sweating as well as images of Black Rose Dragon with four other dragons appear in TK's mind. However, the dragon that he most identified was a dark blue dragon with a long snake-like body with two large arms and hands, golden armor on its chest, golden helmet with a blue jewel in the center of the helmet, orange eyes, green hair coming out of the back of the helmet, small fairy-wings coming out of the area for its ears, and two large fairy wings coming out of its back.

Soon enough, we are in TK's mind and we find TK, in his pajamas, looking around a dark place and he calls out, "Patamon?! Davis?! Someone?!"

Just then a female voice echoes through the area and the voice says, _**"Takeru...Takeru... I need you...the world needs you..."**_

TK asks, perplexed, "Who are you?!"

The female voice replies, with a kind tone, _**"I am not surprised that you don't remember me. You were too young when we met and left. When the time is right, you will remember me. However, the world is in great danger. The evil within the Society of Light is a great evil, but it is unleashing other evils that threaten the world."**_

TK yells out, stunned, "What?!"

The female voice calls out, with a serious tone, _**"Yes. An ancient battle is close to starting once more. The evil in the Society of Light is weakening the seals on ancient evils sealed away long ago and we are one of the few that can stop it!"**_ Just then the scene changes to some kind of ancient battle and TK sees a large crimson dragon made of crimson energy, Black Rose Dragon, the mysterious blue dragon with fairy wings, and three other dragons fighting evil shadows or enemies covered in dark shadows.

TK calls out, amazed, "What…What is this?!"

The scene vanishes and the female voice calls out, with a serious tone, _**"A battle millennia ago. The battle of the People of the Stars and the Crimson Dragon against the demons of Nazca. The evil threatens to engulf the world because of the actions of the Sartorius and the Orichalcos, but they are just as great as threats. All of them must be stopped and you are among the only ones that can stop them. However, you must help her. Help the warrior chosen by Black Rose Dragon."**_

TK asks the voice, curiously, "Keiko?"

The female voice replies, _**"Yes. She walks the line between life and destruction. If the darkness overwhelms her, she and Black Rose Dragon will become a destructive force just as deadly as the great evils that she fights to stop. You and the others close to her must become her strength and I can help you. Please find me."**_

TK yells out, perplexed, "How? I don't even know who you are! Who are you?!" The scene fades away with TK back in his bed and he murmurs out, "Who…are…you…?" On the meanwhile, TK doesn't notice the red glowing rear dragon claw mark on his right arm.

(**Within the Orichalcos's headquarters; at the same time**)

In Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of Dartz as Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, and Jordan Rhodes appear using some kind of teleportation by their fellow Orichalcos warriors.

Ranma asks, in a dark cold plain tone, "You called for us, Master Dartz?"

Dartz replies, with a nod, "I'm glad that all of you could make it to this meeting in this hour. As a matter of fact, it will be a warning of sorts."

Light asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz replies, in a serious tone, "Those annoying knights that helped the former Pharaoh are back."

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You mean those Legendary Knights are back!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed. However, our plan still stands! With the Sacred Shikon Jewel on our side, strengthen the Great Leviathan, not even those knights will stand in our way. However, they'll quickly discover that Mister Rhodes, Mister and Miss Saotome are with the Orichalcos too early if they detect you three."

Hotaru asks, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, is there any way to mask our aura from them?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "There is, Miss Saotome." Dartz looks at Inuyasha and his sisters and he asks them, "Lord Inuyasha, will you and your sisters side forward?"

Inuyasha and his sisters step up in the middle and Inuyasha asks, in a dark curious tone, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz tells them, "I want the four of you to transform in your Ancient Egypt forms." Soon after, Inuyasha and his sisters transforms to their Ancient Egypt forms of Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa and Dartz tells Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan, "And now, I want the three of you to come in front."

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yes sir." The three of them steps forward and Dartz tells the Orichalcos controlled half-dog demons, "Now, I want you four to surround them in a square." The Orichalcos controlled half-dog demons surrounded Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan in a form of a square and Dartz chants out, strongly, "I call upon the dark powers of the Orichalcos, cloak your powers from the scenes of those who try to stop us from draining this planet of its darkness." Soon after, Taigoku's and his sisters' Millennium Items and Orichalcos stones glow golden and eerie green as they were reacting to Ranma's, Hotaru's, and Jordan's Orichalcos stones.

For a few seconds later, the glowing stops and Dartz tells Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan, "Now, your auras have been masked from those knights, making them incapable from sensing the Orichalcos within you."

Jordan says, with a dark cold smile, "Thank you, Master Dartz! With this new power, those fools that we're 'working' with won't know what hit them."

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snort, "However, that L guy is getting to be a real pain! I've noticed that he keeps looking at us with a suspicious glare."

Light says, with a dark cold sneer, "Oh I see that L hasn't changed, one bit!" Light says, with an evil sly smile, "However, L may get suspicious with you three, but he doesn't have one single proof that you three are with us."

Ranma says, with an evil smile, "No, he doesn't! Even if he did from that old hag and those two rotten traitors, Hibiki and Mousse, then they'll never see their precious Shampoo, ever again!"

Michael asks Dartz, curiously, "Master Dartz, how those Legendary Dragons? Do you know who the new wielders are, since there's a chance that it wouldn't be the same person?"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Yes, I do! The new wielders are Daisuke Motomiya, Sasuke Uchiha, and Genki Sakura."

Just then, there were roars of great dark cold annoyed and/or angered tones comes from Naruto, Tai, and Kasa and Naruto yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "What!? That rotten Uchiha is one of the wielders!"

Kasa says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Knowing Genki, he's probably use those dragons to get in my way of making sure that rotten backstabbing miko pays for what she did to Inuyasha!"

Tai says, with a dark cold snarl, "The same with Davis! He's always been a pain!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold angered snarl, "The same with that bastard, Sasuke, except he's a huger one! Damn it! No matter what I do, he's always going to be trying to get one step ahead of me! Kami! I just hate him!" Naruto placed his right hand on his chest and he says, in a dark cold angered tone, "I can still feel the pain that I've gotten from his **Chidori** when he was going to Orochimaru for power to kill his rotten brother, Itachi Uchiha!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I can feel your anger towards the Uchiha is great, Mister Uzumaki."

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No joke, sir! No matter what I do, I'm always in that teme's Shadow! Well, no more! One day, I'll have Sasuke Uchiha's head as a trophy! Believe it!"

Tyler says, with an evil sly smile, "And the same with that pink haired bitch and that traitor of an instructor from the Leaf Village!"

Dartz tells his followers, with an evil sly smile, "Don't worry, my friends! You all will get your vengeance from those who've wronged and hurt you in the past."

Tai says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Since Inuyasha and his sisters can defeat Davis or TK since they're stronger than they are, I'd like to take on either one of them and rip their souls from their bodies and make sure that my 'so-called' best friend, Yamato Ishida, is watching when he sees his little brother's soul taken away from him!"

Allie asks Tai, in a dark cold curious tone, "What about that sister of yours? She's most likely get in your way!"

Tai says, with a dark cold snort, "Oh her! I don't care about her at the least. You guys can do whatever you want with her, but when it comes to it, let me take her soul! After all, she still is my baby sister, even if she's no better than the human trash on this planet, if she got herself taken by a loser like Sartorius!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed." Dartz tells Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan, "Now, the three of you can return to Duel Academy, right now. You'll need the rest for whatever plan comes from me and take this with you." Dartz takes out a sort of microchip and gives it to Ranma.

Ranma asks, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "It's a microchip that is used for spying! Place this onto one of the high-ups of the Society of Light with the exception of Yusuke Urameshi, unless of course Lord Inuyasha or any of his sisters, since Yusuke Urameshi can easily overpower you. Don't worry, Sartorius, will not notice this."

Hotaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Awesome! With this device, we'll know what those Society Geeks will be planning beforehand!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, sis! And I know the perfect white turkey to place it on!" Ranma looks at Light and he asks, "Hey Light, could you help with the planning?"

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "Sure!"

(**The following morning; within the redesigned dorm room in the Slifer Red dorm**)

The following morning, we find Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Hassleberry, Atticus, Jordan, Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Catherine, Aaron, Moon, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Ryoko, Mia, L, Misa, Genki, Izumi, Keisuke, Danielle, Takara, Rikea, Erin, Nyoko, Melissa, Jesse, Mina, Kino, Ranma, Hotaru, Ryoga, Mousse, Cologne, TK, Davis, Matt, Jun, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Gennai, Inuyasha and Kagome's 'former' friends/allies along with Yugi and his friends and all of the Odaiba Digidestined's Digimon partners assembled together as Davis, Sasuke, and Genki display their Legendary Dragon cards while they explain what happens to them when they arrive in the Realm of the Beasts and their meeting with Legendary Knights of Atlantis with Catherine gaining a 'dark look'.

Catherine's hair is still black with dark violet highlights, has dark violet colored lips, her earrings are a set of diamonds and another pitch black jewels attached to the diamonds in the same symbol of Light, she has a pitch black leather choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue vest has become a mixture of black and blue with every part of it that was white is now pitch black, with a black tank top that shows bit of her cleavage, she has dark pink versions of Alexis's fingerless gloves on her hands, black leather elbow pads on her elbows, her exposed fingernails are pitch black, she has a black belt across her slender and sexy feminine waistline that contains her pouch for her dueling deck, she has black partial see-through stockings up all of her legs, even the portions under her dark blue mini-skirt, and she has pitch black high-heeled boots striped with dark pink with the heels being an inch higher.

Cologne says, with a serious tone, "So, it seems like our enemy has a connection to the ancient past as well."

Izzy exclaims, amazed, "Prodigious! So, Atlantis was real?"

Botan says, plainly, "Of course, it was real. Once it was a beautiful and peaceful kingdom until the Orichalcos stones rain down from the sky and corrupted the people and its ruler, King Dartz. They made incredible advances that the world has never known, but the evil of the stones corrupted the people more and more and then it tried to use King Dartz by wrapping his mind into thing that his people and all human beings on Earth are evil. And with the Sovereign of the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan, Dartz tried to wipe out mankind, but his father, former King Ironheart, called upon the three Legendary Knights of Atlantis, turned into dragons by Dartz and the Orichalcos, and an army of monsters from the Realm of the Beasts to stop them in a great battle where Atlantis was snuck to the bottom of the ocean. Dartz, as a wandering spirit, waited for millennia until ten years ago to try again, but Pharaoh Atem, a spirit within the Millennium Puzzle, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, the three 'Chosen Duelists' by the three knights of Atlantis, worked together with the knights and restored them to their true forms, and Atem used his three Egyptian Gods to destroy the Great Leviathan and free Dartz from the control of the Orichalcos."

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold nasty tone, _"As if, reaper!"_

Keisuke says, with a serious tone, "However, it looks like your information isn't complete."

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "We never knew that another evil power worked with the Orichalcos on its 'mission'. And if it is the same evil that now controls our friends and allies, we are going to need the help of the knights more than ever, since the Orichalcos is back."

Hotaru says in her mind, in a dark cold snort, _"A lot that'll do ya!"_

Koenma tells Davis, Sasuke, and Genki, "Now, you three, the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, have chosen you to weld their powers and this is a great responsibility."

Davis tells Koenma, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, Koenma. Any help against that freak and his fucking Society and the Orichalcos is great. I won't take this lightly."

Keisuke tells Genki, with a serious tone, "Especially you, Genki. These powerful knights chosen you for a reason, through I wonder why they would chosen a fool like you, so, you better not mess this up."

Genki tells Keisuke, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, Keisuke. With Holly, Tai, Kari, Yolei, and Ken on the line, I will make sure that I won't make a mistake!"

Botan gives Davis the **Legend of Heart** spell card and she tells Davis, "You'll need this card to unlock their full power, Davis."

Yugi exclaims, surprised, "No way! That's the **Legend of Heart** spell card!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Mister Moto! It's the same card that Atem used to defeat Dartz, ten years ago."

Davis tells Botan, with a smile, "Thanks, Botan."

Gennai says, "And, I have something else that could help to combat these menaces." Gennai takes out numerous D-3 digivices and he says, "These belong to you!" Gennai gives Jaden then bright red and black D-3 digivice, a blue and orange D-3 digivice to Tyson, a bright red and orange D-3 digivice to Kai, a black D-3 digivice to Ryoga, a pink D-3 digivice Eri, a black and white digivice to Sasuke, the red and golden D-3 digivice to Genki, the dark blue and black D-3 digivice to Hikari, and a red and yellow D-3 digivice to Kira.

Matt yells out, stunned, "Wait a minute! You mean that they are…?!"

Gennai tells Tai, with a smile, "Yes, Jaden Yuki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Ryoga Hibiki, Eri Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Genki Sakura, Hikari Urameshi, and Kira Urameshi are the newest generation of Digidestined and they're not the only ones." Gennai takes out a few Data Link Digivices and gives one that is pink and white to Keiko, an orange and white to Ranma, and a purple and black to Hotaru.

Hotaru says, perplexed, "Hey wait a sec!? Are we…?"

Gennai tells Hotaru, with a smile, "Why? You three are the newest Digidestined as well and Keiko already has her partner."

Keiko says, perplexed, "What? Who!?" Just then, BlackGatomon comes out and she says, with a smile, "Me!? Maybe that was the reason why I was found around your neighborhood."

Ranma whipped his head towards BlackGatomon and he yells out, horrified, "C-C-Cat!" Ranma jumps behind Hotaru and he yells out, horrified, "Get it away! Get it away! I hate cats!"

Jesse asks, curiously, "What's up with him?"

Hotaru says, with a snort, "Thanks to my father giving him the **Neko-ken** training, my brother has had an extreme fear of cats ever since!"

Gatomon says, in a plain tone, "Actually, he's afraid of anything that may look like a cat."

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "No joke. Once he sees Pharaoh, Ranma acts in fear and tries to get away from him."

Cologne looks at Ranma and Hotaru and she thinks in her mind, _"I don't think that those two becoming Digidestined was such a good idea!"_

Gennai says, with a smile, "And I have something for Jaden, Genki, and Davis." Gennai takes three tags from his pocket, one of the tags had the Crest of Miracles in it, the other tag had the Crest of Life inside, and the last tag had the Crest of Freedom and the Digimon gasp in shock.

Tentomon calls out, amazed, "Those three are Celestial Crests! The Crest of Life, The Crest of Freedom, and the Crest of Miracles!"

Gennai replies, "The Crest of Miracles, Life, and Freedom are different from the other crests because it was created not be myself and the Order, but by the powers of the Digi-World and the universe itself! They are the strongest crests of the Digidestined and every Digimon knows about them. The Celestial Crests are the most powerful crests of the Digidestined. In fact, the Order used all of the Celestial Crests to create the crests that Tai and the others used."

Davis states, surprised, "Whoa! That's wild, Gennai!"

Gennai then says, seriously, "Yeah, but there is something else! It is said that any of the Celestial Crests should appear to their chosen welder, it means that a great evil has come and their great power that welder has can stop this evil."

Ryoko says, in a dark annoyed sneer, "Namely, that damn asshole and those Society Dorks!"

Gennai gives Davis the tag with the Crest of Miracles, Jaden the tag with the Crest of Life, and gives Genki the Crest of Freedom and Gennai says, with a smile, "These crests hold special powers and are very important to the Digidestined as two more of the most powerful of all Digidestined. They are connected to the Darklight prophecies and it is said the Chosen Children of Life, Miracles, and Freedom will be among vital to victory over the evil impure light that they are we are facing and restoring the balance of life." Gennai waves his hand in front of the computer screen in the room and a bright light comes from the screen that forces everyone to cover their eyes. Gennai takes eleven tags from his pocket and he says, "The Crest of Caring goes to Eri, the Crest of Persistence goes to Hikari, the Crest of Pride goes to Kira, the Crest of Honor goes to Ryoga, the Crest of Determination goes to Tyson, the Crest of Strength goes to Kai, the Crest of Spirit goes to Genki, and the Crest of Justice goes to Sasuke."

Keiko looks at her Data Link Digivice and she says, seriously, "Hey, I know this device! It's the same device that Light Yagami and those other Orichalcos members, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino use to turn themselves to those Bio-Hybrid Digimon, BioThunderbirdmon, BioQuetzalmon, and BioStegomon!"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "And those are similar to the device that my brother uses to Digivice Gaomon!"

Gennai says, in a serious tone, "Actually, it's different from the ones that Light Yagami made, though it's surprising that someone like him could ever made one. He must be that incredibly smart! These Data Link Digivices are different from the Bio-Hybrid, the D-3, and the other Digivices that the Digidestined have and it's the same that Yusuke Urameshi uses. The Data Link Digivice can Digivolve Digimon, even Ultimate or Mega, without any crests."

Izzy says, amazed, "Digivolve without a crest!"

Gennai says, seriously, "That's right, Izzy! These Digivices need the power of human emotions. You see, the Data Link Digivice is used to focus the DNA charge and 'DNA' in this case stands for 'Digimon Natural Ability' which is some kind of energy aura that's tied into human emotions. This is how you get their Digimon to Digivolve. You use the power of you emotions to involve the energy that you need. For a Digivolution to Champion level, you need enough DNA charge to invoke a Digivolution and for an Ultimate Digivolution requires a more powerful boosts known as a 'DNA Full Charge' in which the aura surrounds your body."

Gennai gives to the new Digidestined and Gennai says, with a smile, "Now, to introduce their Digimon partners." Gennai waves his hand in front of the computer screen in the room and a bright light comes from the screen that forces everyone to cover their eyes. Soon after, thirteen figures come out of the screen and when the bright light stops, everyone looks at the figures to see a group of new Digimon in the room.

The first new Digimon is large red reptile Digimon with black markings all over its body, white chest area, black hazard sign on the center of its white chest, bat-like ears similar to Patamon's ears, and a kind and gentle look on its face.

The second is a Terriermon, while the third is another Gabumon.

The fourth new Digimon is a small bear cub in the similar height of a human child of the age of 8-10 years, it wears a purple cap backwards with the name 'Bears', which its ears stick out, he also wears a purple belt around his left shoulder to his right side and along with four belts wrapped around each of its paws.

The fifth Digimon proves to be another Salamon, Gatomon's and BlackGatomon's Rookie forms.

The sixth new Digimon looks similar to Agumon, but it has mysterious black scales, yellow eyes, and the same kind of claws as Agumon.

The seventh new Digimon is mysterious beast type Digimon with black tip pointed ears with the left ear having a bronze earring attached to it, it has red colored claws, purple markings all over its white body, and it seems to be wrapped around some kind bullet.

The eighth Digimon looks to be a plant type Digimon with a golden seedling on top of its head, a pink head with simple eyes and mouth, and plant green little body.

The ninth new Digimon is a humanoid yellow and white fox Digimon with purple glows that have the yin-yang symbol on the backhand part of the gloves.

The tenth Digimon is a bird-type Digimon similar to an owl, yellow eyes, black feathered body, red face, orange beak, and this Digimon is wearing a purple ninja-style vest with four-pointed shuriken stars on it.

The final Digimon with Gennai is a second Agumon, but this one has red wristbands across his wrists.

Gennai tells everyone, "Everyone, these are the new Digimon partners for the new Digidestined!" Izzy immediately gets out his laptop and scans the new Digimon with the Digimon Analyzer.

**Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice)**

"**Lalamon is a plant type Digimon, another Rookie level, and Lalamon resemble a small-flower creature. Her face consists of black circular shapes and she is a very honest Digimon. Her Seed Blast and Lala Spiral attacks can really surprise an opponent who think that's Digimon is weak!"**

"**Kudamon is a mysterious holy beast Digimon that does not separate from the holy cartridges that they are wrapped around! Myth and rumors tell that they store up holy power in their left earrings and that the stored power is so great that it is retained after they digivolve. They have calm and collected personalities, can precise access things even in the middle of combat, and can progress through a battle with superiority. When they are outnumbered, they enter the cartridges that they carry around and can use defensive skills to protect their bodies. They use their Bullet Whirlwind and Extreme Light Shock attacks to crush their opponents into submission!"**

"**Falcomon is bird-type Digimon that lives in the high mountains of the Digital World, there are two subspecies of Falcomon with one who's wings are not fully developed so they can only glide for a bit, while other subspecies have well-developed wings to allow them to fly, however, both subspecies of Falcomon have well-developed legs and they can run very fast up rocky slopes, and they are very fierce so watch how you are with them. They are Rookie level, Vaccine type, and their Scratch Smash, Ninja Blade, and Falco Rush attacks can send their enemies into the hospital for quite sometime!"**

"**Guilmon is a red reptile Digimon, Rookie level, he is a Virus type Digimon, but unlike most Virus types, he is a kind, gentle, and child-like at times, but he is among most powerful Rookie level Digimon with strength to rival plenty of regular Digimon, he will protect his friends from any foe, his senses can sense any danger and evil, and he really knows how to turn up the heat with his Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker attacks!"**

"**BlackAgumon is an Agumon with an awakened wild instinct that evolved into the Virus kind. He's a Rookie and he still has a ferocious nature, but his heart of justice has almost disappeared. He attacks the enemy with his sharp claws."**

"**Bearmon is a Rookie Digimon in the form of a small bear with has powerful hand to hand combat ability, like his Little Bear True Punch and Bear Claw. In order to not damage its hands, it winds a belt around them. Its special feature is its backwards baseball cap."**

"**Renamon is rare and mythical Digimon said to only come from the southern sector of the Digital World, graceful in her movements, and said to have the ability to match even Champion level Digimon, and her enemies will get the point from her Diamond Storm and Power Paw attacks!"**

Kenny says, while holding his laptop and with a smile, "That's pretty impressive to have a log of every Digimon in your laptop, Izzy."

Izzy tells Kenny, with a smile of his own, "Maybe, I'll add a Digimon analyzer for you, Kenny, if Dizzi has enough room."

Kenny asks Dizzi, "What do you say, Dizzi?"

Dizzi says, in a plain tone, _"Sure, I have enough memory space, Chief."_

Gennai tells the Digimon, "You know what to do?"

The Digimon nod their heads and say in unison, "Right!" Immediately, Lalamon goes to Hikari, Falcomon runs over to Hotaru, Agumon 2, the Agumon with the red wristbands goes over to Ranma, Bearmon goes over to Ryoga, BlackAgumon goes over to Sasuke, Terriermon goes over to Tyson, Gabumon 2, the other Gabumon goes over to Kai, Kudamon goes over to Genki, Renamon goes over to Kira, and Salamon runs over to Eri.

Ranma says, curiously, "So, we're the next Digidestined?"

Agumon 2 says, with a tougher male tone than Tai's Agumon, "That's right, boss."

Hikari picks up Lalamon and she says, with a smile, "Ah, she is so cute."

Bearmon says, with a bow, "I hope that you and I can work together well, Ryoga Hibiki."

Ryoga asks, perplexed, "How do you know my name?"

Kudamon says, with a mysterious male and calm tone, "Even we, Digimon, can't explain, but once we are bonded with a partner, we know about them since the day we are born."

Falcomon says, with slightly high-pitched, but 'rough and tough' male voice, "That's right, Hotaru. I've been waiting my whole life in the high mountains and training my body to prepare for the day when I meet you."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Me?!"

Falcomon says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Guilmon goes up to Jaden and he says, kindly with a child-like tone, "Hi, there! I'm Guilmon! What's your name?!"

Jaden replies, a bit curiously, "I'm Jaden Yuki."

Guilmon tells Jaden, "Nice to meet you, Jaden. I hope that you and I can become good friends."

Jaden tells Guilmon, with a smile, "I know that we can." Jaden pets Guilmon on the head and he gives slight pleasured growls from it.

Hassleberry asks Jaden, a bit nervously, "Are you sure that's safe, Sarge?"

Syrus says, nervously, "Yeah, Jay! That's a huge Digimon!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "Sure, he is! I don't know how, but I know that Guilmon won't hurt a fly as long as you are friend and on the side of good."

Hassleberry says, seriously, "That's good to know."

Ranma tells Ryoga, with a sly and sarcastic tone, "Hey Ryoga, now that you have a Digimon with you, you have to get lost all the time!"

Ryoga yells at Ranma, annoyed, "Shut up, Ranma!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "You know he's right! From what I heard from my brother, the fake tape was made a month ago, so I was wondering how only Mousse, who's known to have his glasses on his head in most of the time, which renders his eyesight and you, who's also known to have a bad sense of direction manage to come to Duel Academy, only a week ago." Ryoga growls, knowing that he couldn't argue with her and Sango whispers to Miroku, "Hey Miroku, doesn't this look familiar?"

Miroku says, with a nod, "Yes, it's somewhat similar to the arguments that Inuyasha and Melody have with Koga." Just then Guilmon sniffs the air and his eyes go feral with a low growl.

Jaden asks Guilmon, "What's wrong, boy?"

Guilmon says, with a serious tone, "Evil. I smell evil in the air."

Salamon says, with a serious expression and tone, "Gennai already told me about this 'Society of Light' being in control of three Digidestined from Odaiba. With those three under their control, the Digital World is in great danger. I can feel the evil in air."

Gatomon tells Salamon, in a serious tone, "Tell me about it. There is a damn human or a demon in human skin named Sartorius who is brainwashing everyone into believing that you have no control over your life since it is destined to follow some 'pre-destined' plan."

BlackGatomon says, seriously, "That's a load of kitty litter! Everyone has control of their own lives, human, Digimon, or otherwise!"

Salamon says, seriously, "No joke! Even being Digidestined, the kids that are Digidestined are who they are now is because they chose to embrace being Digidestined in the first place and chose to fight for the greater good! There are few things in life that might be pre-destined, but your whole life is still under your control based on what you choose!"

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, "No joke, girlfriend! And this asshole, when you fall under his control, turns you into a heartless...demon or something like that by controlling your thoughts and emotions! And he preys on your weakness to make you fall under his control! This jerk took control of Kari and frozen her emotions, making her do terrible things, and he's going to pay!"

BlackGatomon says, in a serious and annoyed tone, "Plus, he took the boy that my partner loves the most with a pack of lies!"

Salamon says, seriously, "I also heard that he took Eri's friend, Kagome, away with similar lies as well! If anything happened to Eri, I would devastate and I would bite out the throat of the person that did that!"

Gatomon tells Salamon, with a serious tone, "I'm so tempted to do that fucking jerk, Sartorius, but I'm not since Kari told me not to murder another human being, even through Sartorius isn't a human being in my eyes!"

Koemna says, with a serious tone, "However, we can't use deadly force on Sartorius since technically he is considered a human being despite his crimes are starting to look similar to madmen like Adolf Hitler from Germany, who helped arrange the mass murdered ten million people in the infamous Holocaust and Josef Stalin from Russia with his Siberian work and death camps that murdered millions of his people. We have to stop him and bring him to justice."

Kira tells Koemna, in a serious tone, "No duh, Koemna! That's what we are going to do! We are going to get our friends and family back from SOB and bring him to justice for his crimes!"

Agumon 2 tells Ranma, telepathically and in a dark cold tone while only showing Ranma an Orichalcos stone, _**"Hey boss!"**_

As Falcomon shows only Hotaru an Orichalcos stone, Hotaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, _**"You too?"**_

Falcomon tells Hotaru, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"That's right! When Tai Kamiya and WarGreymon attacked the Digital World, they recruited us because we've experienced the evils that the Digimon bring!"**_

Agumon 2 tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Master Dartz gave us instructions to get to Gennai, so he can take us to you two, boss! Master Dartz also told us the truth about that rotten violent girl that hits you for no good reason! We'll make her pay for what she did!"**_

Ranma tells Agumon 2, with an evil mental sly grin, _**"Well, I'm glad that you guys agree with me about that wench!"**_

On the meanwhile, Bearmon whispers to Ryoga's ear, seriously, "Hey Ryoga, I'm getting a bad feeling from Agumon and Falcomon! They've been acting funny for a while."

Ryoga tells Bearmon, with a whisper and a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Bearmon! However, we can't tell the others or Ranma will make certain that Shampoo will be beyond saving!"

(**Within the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Inside Dartz's headquarters, we find Dartz kneeling down on his knees while praying in front of the three serpent heads as Allie and Tyler walks towards him.

Dartz asks, sensing them, "Have the two Digimon already given to the Saotome twins?"

Allie says, with a bow and in a dark cold plain tone, "Yes sir! Those idiots aren't expecting anything with the exception of Cologne, Mousse, L, and Ryoga Hibiki."

Tyler says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Right now, Missus Saotome, Lady Izayoi, and Inuyasha and his sisters are training in the Hyperbolic Time Dimension and getting stronger every time they train as the same with Naruto as well."

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What do you expect, Tyler?! With that Evolutionary Enchantment ability of Missus Saotome and Lady Izayoi and her children, we'll have this planet cleaned in no time!"

Just then, the doors open to Allie and Tyler turn to see Light carrying what seem to be an injured form of Inuyasha and Tai carrying Naruto's battered body with Inuyasha's and Naruto's clothes ripped in many places and bruises on their faces. Following them was Michael carrying more injured forms of Melody and Megumi while Agumon was carrying Holly's beaten up form and Izayoi carrying Nodoka's battered body as while she was covered with bruises herself.

Allie says, shocked, "Holy shit! What happened to them!?"

Light replies, in a dark cold plain tone, "To be blunt, they were training a bit too hard for their morning training and it took our absolute hardest to keep Inuyasha, Naruto, Melody, and Missus Saotome to stop!"

Melody says, with a dark weak tone, "What do you…expect us to do? We have to get stronger!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "No joke, sis! They are other enemies we need to face! We have the Orichalcos and our Millennium Items, along with our Kekkai Genkai, but what good will it do, if we depend on them too much. We have to push our bodies to their absolute peek to get stronger."

Dartz stands up and he says, in a plain tone, "I agree with you, Lord Inuyasha. However, you and everyone else here, including Mister Rhodes and the Saotome twins are just as important to the Orichalcos."

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We'll need to take them to the Rejuvenation Tanks to get them healed."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "That would be a good idea, Mister Yagami."

Allie goes over to Agumon and she says, "I'll help with that!" Allie then grabs Holly's arms and places them on her shoulders to carry her to a medical room in the headquarters.

(**Sometime later; Rejoining the rest of our heroes and heroines**)

Returning back to the large clearing in the middle of the woods on Academy Island where our heroes and heroines are assembled, we find our heroes and heroines that doesn't have any special abilities while watching Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Genryu, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Anko, Hiashi, Guy, Jiraiya, and Kakashi help train Keiko, Jaden, Genki, Davis, TK, Hikari, Kira, Ranma, Hotaru, Ryoga, and Mousse in the ninja arts. By this time, Ryoga, Mousse, and Genki along with the Yukimura, Saotome, and Urameshi siblings have managed to harness their chakra with Ryoga and Mousse at the level of a Chunin, but a low level one, all of the Genki and Jaden have Chunin level chakra, but they are at mid-level, Davis and TK are at high-level Chunin status, Ranma, Hotaru, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko have chakra levels that rival Jonin, but was the most surprising with Hotaru's and Keiko's chakra levels rising to the level of elite Jonin to the level of S-class ninja like the Sanin and Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Lee asks, curiously, "So, Kakashi-sensei, what should they learn next?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Well, they have learned how to harness their chakra, the basics of chakra, and how we ninja use chakra. I think that the next lesson should be how to control that chakra."

Jaden asks, curiously, "How do we do that?"

Kakashi says, plainly, "Climbing a tree."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "Huh? How does climbing a tree help us do that?"

Ino says, with a sly smile, "It is not as simple as you think."

Kiba says, with a sly smile, "That's right. You can't use your hands."

Hotaru asks, stunned, "Wait a minute! How can we climb trees without our hands?"

Kakashi asks, "Sasuke, can you and Ino give them a demonstration?"

Sasuke and Ino reply with nods and in unison, "Sure!" The two of them go over to two trees, stand in front of them, put their hands in ninja hand signs, just then small gusts of winds form at their feet, and soon after, they put their feet on the sides of the trees. Soon enough, the two of them start walking up the sides of the trees with their feet planted on the trunk of the tree and the 'new ninjas' look on as the two ninja from the Leaf Village climb up to the top of the tree without their feet losing their grip on the tree.

Keiko says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Guy says, with a sly smile, "Oh, it is only a basic chakra training exercise."

Kakashi tells Sasuke and Ino, with a kind tone, "Thank you, you, two! You may come down now!" Soon after, Sasuke and Ino bound down from the tree and land on their feet without any trouble.

Ino says, with a sly smile, "No problem, Kakashi-sensei!"

Tsunade gets out eleven kunai knives, throws them in front of the 'new ninjas', and she says, with a plain tone, "With this exercise, you will need to focus your chakra on your feet and it is usually the hardest area to focus chakra in. So, if you master these exercise, you can master any chakra based jutsu except those that can only be used by a Kekkai Genkai."

Kakashi says, "Focus the chakra on your feet and then try to climb up the tree. When you are about to fall off, you mark the point that you reached with the kunai knife and then try to go over that with you continue to go up until you reach the top of the tree, which will mark that you are done and mastered the exercise."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "However, you need to get a running start first."

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "Once all of you have mastered this type of training and much of the basics, we're going to move onto advanced training for you after being divided up between our remaining Jounin and Chunin." They give a nod of understand with the 'new ninjas' taking the kunai knives preparing themselves for the exercise.

Genki says, with a smile, "Well, might as well get started." Soon enough, the 'new ninjas' get the kunai knives, get in front of a tree that they plan to use, and use the knowledge that they have just gained to focus their chakra energy at their feet. Soon enough, small winds form at their feet for a brief moment and they take a run up the three. However, for Genki and Jaden, it was quite a short run because the instant that they stepped on the trunk of the tree, they slipped and fell down to the ground, and hitting their heads pretty nastily.

The Leaf Village ninjas winch at this and Genryu thinks, _"Ouch! That brings back some memories!"_ Much of the rest of the group continue up, but Ryoga's and Kira's chakra is so strong that they damage the trunk of the tree causing them to mark the tree above their imprint on the tree and leap down. All of the rest, minus Mousse, Hotaru, Keiko, and Hikari, did the same.

Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is going to be hard! If the energy that we use is too strong, we break the tree! If we use too little energy, we fall right off, hard. The balance of energy has to be exactly right! Not perfect, but very exact!"_

Just then Hikari's voice calls out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone looks up to see Mousse, Hotaru, Keiko, and Hikari at the tops of their respective trees and Hotaru, with a smile on her lips, waves to her friends and brother down below.

Matt yells out, amazed, "Whoa! They got it on the first try!"

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Well, I think we don't have one 'Sakura' of their group, but four!"

Tsunade then says, with a sly grin, "Which is why I believe the best way to start off your new training with learning a hard technique. Your next training is to learn the Rasengan from Jiraiya."

Jiraiya says, with a sly grin, "It consists of no complicated hand-signs, just chakra control, and I think that this is a good way to start off."

Hotaru says, with a shrug, "Okay, I'm sure that's a good way to start."

Ranma gets onto his feet and he says, seriously, "I'm going to train this tree climbing exercise on my own!"

Kakashi tells Ranma, seriously, "Just be careful, Ranma!" Without a word, Ranma leaps off with Agumon 2 running after him, calling out, "Boss wait!"

Soon after, Falcomon flies over to Hotaru's tree where she was and Hotaru whispers to her Digimon partner, in a dark cold plain tone, "Falcomon, follow them incase those white geeks get to them."

Falcomon says, with a nod, "Right!" Then, Falcomon flies over to the direction where Ranma and Agumon 2, while Ryoga and Bearmon looked at the direction.

Ryoga tells Bearmon, in a whisper, "Bearmon, follow them to see what they're up to!"

Bearmon says, with a nod, "Right!" Bearmon runs over to the direction and he calls out, "I'll be right back!"

On the meanwhile, L gives a suspicious and serious glare at the direction where Ranma went and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Why would Bearmon go into the same direction as Ranma and Agumon?"_ Soon after, Mousse, Hotaru, Keiko, and Hikari walk down the trees and back to the ground where they face the ninja group.

Mousse asks, curiously, "What is next, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade says, with a smile, "Well, personally, in my mind, I think that Keiko, Hikari, and Hotaru would make excellent medical ninja, so, I think that I shall handle their training personally, while you work with Jiraiya with the Rasengan training."

(**In front of the 'White Dorm'; Late morning**)

In front of the 'White Dorm', we find a two figures walking out. When we get a closer, we find that it is none other than our white-clad Yusuke Urameshi and Gaomon, with Yusuke having a solemn look on his face.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"I can't believe that I allowed myself to fall for that damn parasite's trap! She drove a wedge between Keiko and me and tried to bring me into the darkness! I even remembered the nasty and mega harsh words that I've said to her."_ Yusuke remembers all the nasty things that he has ever said and done to Keiko for a year, breaking up with her after a misunderstanding, cursing her with words, throwing her out of his apartment and his grandfather's store, and coldly shunning her as well as the things that he's said to her while school was in session. He believed that after everything that he put her through, Yusuke believed that Keiko would never want anything to do with him. However, unknown to him, even though all his cold and harsh actions towards his 'former' girlfriend, Keiko still loves him and forgives him and understood that he was being controlled by Sartorius, getting him to do all those things that he'll never do to Keiko, no matter how mad that he was at her.

Just then, a male voice calls out, frantically, "Yusuke-san!" Yusuke and Gaomon turns to see two male SOL members running towards him and one of the male SOL members tells him, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke-san, you've got to help! It's Ranma Saotome, again!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma! What's going on!?"

The other male SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "He's trapped one of our female members with a duel with his sister helping him and plans to use that Seal of Orichalcos spell card!"

Yusuke gasps in shock and he thinks, in a cold serious tone, _"Ranma and Hotaru have lost it! If Akane hears about this, she'll be more heartbroken! She's still ruthlessly blaming herself for Ranma's brainwashing by Dartz!"_

The first male SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "You've got to stop him!"

Gaomon turns to Yusuke and he asks, in a cold plain tone, "Well, sir?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Just show me where!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Yusuke, what's going on!?" Just then, Kagome, Alexis, Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Tenten, Kelly, Sayu, Ray, Chazz, Ken, Yolei, and Kari runs towards them and the second male SOL member calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma Saotome trapped one of our female members in a duel!"

The new comers gasp in shock and Ken says, horrified, "No! Ranma will use that Seal of Orichalcos!"

Just then, Akane zips towards the two male SOL members and she asks, in a worried tone, "Where are they!?"

The first male SOL member says, in a cold plain tone, "At the beach!" Just then, Akane dashes off with Yolei yells out, worriedly, "Akane, wait!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "We have to follow her! This could be our lead to know where Dartz is hiding, so we can save my brother and the others that Dartz has under his control!" Soon after, the SOL members run over to the beach where Ranma is at.

(**At the beach; Sometime later**)

Near the ocean shore, we find Ranma and Hotaru Saotome surrounding a female SOL member with shoulder-length red hair with Agumon 2 and Falcomon helping.

The female SOL member says, in a fearful tone, "What are you two going to do with me!?"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Simple, bitch! We're going to duel as soon as the rest of the nerd herd gets here!"

The female SOL member yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're not getting me into dueling you! I know all about that weird Seal of Orichalcos! The loser loses their souls!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "You'll have to otherwise! No one is protecting your weak master! Not even your Ma-zoku hanyou, Urameshi, was a match for Inuyasha or any of his sisters!"

Just then, the SOL members appear and Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, the Geek Squad is here!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma! Hotaru! What are you doing!?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty smile, "What does it look like, you uncute tomboy!? Making sure that you geeks see one of your members' souls being sucked out!"

Kari notices Agumon 2 and Falcomon and she asks, in a cold serious tone, "What are those Digimon doing here!?"

Falcomon says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We're here to show you rotten fiends that we're in league with the Orichalcos!" Soon after, Falcomon and Agumon 2 show their Orichalcos stones to the shock of the SOL controlled Digidestined.

Ken yells out, horrified, "No! Dartz got his claws on them too!"

Yolei yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Do you know what you two are doing siding with that creep!?"

Agumon 2 yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah we do! Making sure that you rotten humans don't pollute this world and the Digital World with your darkness!" Agumon 2 points at Akane and he yells at her, in a dark cold angered tone, "And you! The boss and Master Dartz told us about what you and your rotten boyfriend did to him!"

Akane gasps in shock and Ukyo says, perplexed, "Boss?"

Ranma and Hotaru pull out their Data Link Digivices and show them to the SOL members. Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! My sister and I are the new and better Digidestined!"

The SOL members, especially Kari, Yolei, and Ken, gasps in shock and horror and Yusuke says, while taking out his own Data Link Digivice, "That's the same as mine!"

Kari yells out, horrified, "No! That could mean that…"

Yolei says, in a cold angered tone, "…Dartz will have another round of destroying the Digital World as well as those innocent Digimon!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "Didn't Gennai sense anything from Ranma and Hotaru!?"

Gaomon tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Sir, I know these Digimon! Their names are Agumon and Falcomon! When I was in the Digital World, I've noticed that they were complete loners!"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "And most likely Dartz wrapped their minds into believing the Digimon living in the Digital World are their enemies!"

Falcomon says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz told us that they're will be a Digimon under Sartorius's control and I guess that he was right."

Gaomon calls out to the Orichalcos controlled Digimon, in a cold serious tone, "Agumon, Falcomon, you have to understand that Dartz is controlling you! Believing that we're the enemies!"

Agumon 2 yells at Gaomon, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Give me a break, you lousy excuse of a Digimon! Master Dartz showed us the truth about that rotten backstabbing witch of a cousin of your owner that ripped Inuyasha's heart out! She's no better than the rotten wench that boss was in love with!"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "I was tricked! I had no idea that Kikyo froze him that day!"

Falcomon yells at Kagome, in a dark cold serious tone, "Nice try, witch!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sneer, "You know, I think I'll leave this part of information away from Inuyasha! Knowing him, once he finds out about this and he'll know that it's a trick, right away! He's seen first hand what kind of person you are, you lousy excuse of a miko!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's it! You guys are coming into the Light, right now!" Just then, Sakura charges towards Ranma and Hotaru with her ninja super-speed getting ready to grab them. Soon after, a barrage of kunai knives comes in front of Sakura, stopping him.

Sakura says, shocked, "What the!?"

Tenten yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Those are kunai knives!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "But who threw them!?"

Just then, a female voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That would be us, geek!" Everyone whipped their heads to see three familiar female figures walking towards them which appears to be dog demons.

The first female dog demon has Sestuna's hairstyle and dog ears, with her silver hair having dark violet highlights, there is a crown of a small fiery-red and golden feathers in the forward portion of her scalp, she was wearing a golden ninja headband with a silver plate in the center of the band with a golden crescent moon in the center of the plate around her forehead, she has a pair of golden star, heart, and fiery red jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart and fiery red jewel is in the center of the choker with a necklace where her Orichalcos stone was wrapped, her lips are dark violet as well, she had on a black shoulderless, sleeveless top with black straps around her upperarm while showing a bit of her cleavage, shape of her bust, and one-tenth of her navel, and she had on black long fingerless gloves that reveals her sharp claws and stretched from her elbows. Strapped to her back was a sword and sheath similar to Future Trunks's from Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, except that the sword handle had a shape of a golden phoenix, she also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is triple-layered with fiery-red, golden, and black as the colors, she also had a pouch for kunai knives and shrunken, she had dark violet partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has Akira's Millennium Boots.

The second female dog demon has Akira's hairstyle and dog ears, with her silver hair having dark violet highlights, there is a crown of a small dark red feathers in the forward portion of her scalp, she was wearing an orange ninja headband with a silver plate in the center of the band with the golden crescent moon in the center of the plate around her forehead, she has a pair of dark red asteroid shaped earrings on her ears, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart and dark red jewel is in the center of the choker, her lips are dark violet, she had on a dark blue sleeveless top while showing the shape of her bust, and she had on dark blue gloves that were fingerless that reveals her sharp claws and stretched from her elbows. Strapped to her back was a sword similar to the Z Sword from Dragonball Z's Majin Buu Saga in a golden sheath, she also had on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is dark blue in color, she also had a pouch for kunai knives and shrunken behind her skirt, she has dark violet partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on Akira's Millennium Sandals.

The third female dog demon has Kasa's hairstyle and dog ears, with her silver hair having dark violet highlights, there is a crown of a small dark green feathers in the forward portion of her scalp, she has on a red ninja headband with a silver plate in the center of the band with the golden crescent moon in the center of the plate, she has on Kasa's Millennium Earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is black in color, a blood red heart jewel is in the center of the choker, her lips are dark violet, she has on a blood red top with ¾ sleeves while showing the shapes of her bust, and she has on dark green gloves that were fingerless that reveals her sharp claws and stretched from her elbows. Strapped to her back was a sword and sheath similar to what Gohan used in his training with Piccolo for the arrival of the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta in the Dragonball Z's Saiyan Saga, she also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is dark gray in color, she also had a pouch for kunai knives and shrunken behind her skirt, she has dark violet partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on a pair of dark brown travelling boots.

Ukyo calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Who the heck are you guys!?"

The Melody look-a-like along with the other dog demons pulls out their Orichalcos stones from their tops and the Melody look-a-like says, in Melody's voice with a dark cold sly smile, "We're what you call mercenaries!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Who ever they are…they have Orichalcos stones!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Which means that they're with Dartz!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty and sarcastic tone, "Ding! Ding! The white traitorous dog gets it right! Guess what she wins! A ticket to see the Broadway show called 'Getting Your Ass Kicked!'."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis says, in a horrified tone, "Oh god no! That can't be…" Just then, the three dog demons moved away to see Jordan Rhodes walking from behind with a dark cold harsh glare pointing that the SOL members.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Jordan, what the hell are you doing with them!?"

Jordan yells at her, in a dark cold harsh tone, "What does it look like, whore!?" Alexis winches at her cousin's insult as Jordan takes out his necklace that had his Orichalcos stone and Chazz yells out, shocked, "No way! That twerp has an Orichalcos stone!"

Kelly says, horrified, "Which means that he's with Dartz, now!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Jordan, throw that stone away! That stone is too dangerous!"

Ranma yells at Alexis, in a dark cold harsh tone, "As if, Blondie! Jordan is with us! Like us, he has seen what this world is really like and he doesn't like it one bit!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! Master Dartz is a good man unlike that sniveling creep, Sartorius!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch it, dork! Master Sartorius is a good man!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right! Master Dartz showed me the truth!" Jordan points at Alexis and he says, in a dark cold harsh tone, "This rotten backstabber abandoned her friends and family for that freak!"

Alexis yells out, coldly, "That's not true!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh My foot it isn't, you white slut!" Alexis winches at Jordan's dark cold harsh words as Jordan points at the three dog demons and he says, with a dark cold smile, "Oh right! I forgot to introduce these girls! They're the ones, along with Ranma-san and Hotaru-san, rescued me from the darkness!"

The Melody look-a-like says, with a dark cold sly smile, "My name is Divine Cosmos Big Bang or you can call me 'Divine Big Bang'!"

The Megumi look-a-like says, in Megumi's voice with a dark cold serious tone, "My name is Divine Cosmos Asteroid, but people call me 'Divine Asteroid'!"

The Holly look-a-like says, in Holly's voice with a dark cold serious tone, "And my name is Divine Cosmos Comet! We're the Divine Warriors! Working for the Great Master Dartz!"

Ken says, perplexed, "Divine Warriors?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold plain tone, _"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something familiar about these dog demons!"_

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! This has gone from bad to worse! Now, Alexis's cousin is with the Orichalcos!"

Jordan points at the female SOL member and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, witch, he's the deal! You're going to duel me! If you don't, then I don't think that nothing will stop my friends within the Orichalcos from giving your pathetic master a terrible beating!"

The female SOL member yells out, horrified, "You wouldn't!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Try us, dork!"

Just then, Alexis runs over to Jordan and she says, in a cold serious tone while gripping his Ra Yellow blazer, "Jordan, whatever this creep is offering you, forget about it! What that freak is doing is lying to you!? He did the same when he tried to lure Yusuke and Kagome into darkness while using Inuyasha and Keiko to do it! Please, Jordan, don't do this!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Why don't you shut up, you traitorous bitch!?" Without warning, Jordan slaps Alexis as hard as he can, giving her a red hand mark on her left cheek, which got her to let go of him.

The SOL members gasp in shock of this and Ken says, in a shocked tone, "No way! Jordan just hit Alexis!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "You stinking bitch! How dare you touch Jordan after what you did!?" Divine Big Bang zips towards Alexis and kicks her in the chest, breaking three of her rips and making Alexis cough out blood from her mouth, throwing her back to the SOL members feet.

Kagome exclaims, horrified, "Alexis!" While Kagome went to Alexis's aid, Ranma thinks in his mind with an evil mental sly tone, _"Wow, Master Dartz really knows his pickings!"_

Just then, Dartz's voice calls out from Ranma's mind, _**"Actually, Ranma, there's more to these warriors than you think!"**_

Jordan takes out a Chaos Duel Disk with his dueling deck and he calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, it's time to duel, but first, I'll need the name of the dork, who's going lose her soul!"

The female SOL member calls out, in a cold serious tone, "My name is Amber and you'll never defeat me!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh let me guess! You have 'the power of the Light' with you! Please, the Orichalcos rules all!"

As Amber gets out her duel disk, Alexis groans as she sees the duel starting and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Damn it! When Jordan was around, I should have made him see the Light when I had the chance! However, I know that Amber will make him see the Light and flush that Orichalcos filth away from him, and then we'll save Jaden, Keiko, Inuyasha, and those that are under the darkness! I just hope that Jordan doesn't play that horrible Seal of Orichalcos!"_

Divine Comet moves her hands in ninja hand signs and just then the SOL members and the Orichalcos controlled members have disappear from sight as they were trapped in Divine Comet's genjutsu.

Sakura calls out, in a cold serious tone, "We're trapped in a genjutsu!" Sakura places her hands in ninja hand signs and she yells out, "Release!" But nothing happened and Sakura yells out, shocked, "What the!?"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "The genjutsu isn't leaving! But why!?"

Divine Asteroid says, with an evil sly smile, "Give me a break! Billboard Brow can't break this genjutsu! Only those that are Divine Warriors can!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right! Nice try! This is a genjutsu that not even those with those other backstabbers can sense us!"

Divine Comet gets on her right knee, with her eyes closed and her hands in a ninja hand sign. Jordan and Amber activate their duel disks and draw five cards from their decks as their life point meter went up to 8000.

"Duel!" Jordan and Amber yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Jordan: 8000

Amber: 8000

Amber draws her card and she calls out, coldly, "I'll start, twerp!" Amber places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I summon Birdface in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Birdface (1600/1600) comes to the field in defense mode.

Jordan draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Jordan places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "And I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) comes to the field in attack mode. Then, Jordan then displays the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, it's gets worse, bitch! I play the Seal of the Orichalcos Field spell card!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Alexis cries out, in horror, "Jordan, NO!!" However, Jordan puts the card into the Field Spell slot of his duel disk and when it closes, the Seal of Orichalcos appears around him and it expands to enclose the two of them as Jordan is filled with its evil power.

Ken yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Ukyo says, worriedly, "He played the Seal of Orichalcos. Now, one of them will lose their soul."

Kagome calls out, stunned, "No! They can't go through with this!" Back to Jordan and Amber, she watches the mark of the Orichalcos appear on Jordan's forehead and his eyes glow an evil red.

Ranma says to Kagome, with an evil sly smile, "Ironic, isn't it, Higurashi? You and your pathetic cousin used a knock off card created by that freak of a master, the Seal of Light, to get an advantage on your duels!"

Yusuke and Kagome gasp in shock and Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! We, including Inuyasha, now all about those Ice Decks that you and Urameshi have!"

Yusuke says, in a cold droll tone, "Oh great! They know about our Ice Decks!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, you pathetic Ma-zoku! Now, my magician, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Just then the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Skilled White Magician's forehead, his eyes glow red, and his stats rise from 1700/1900 to 2200/1900 and Jordan says, with an evil sly grin, "The great power of the Orichalcos enhances my monsters by five hundred points! Also, whenever, I play a spell card, my magician gains a spell counter!" One of the spell orbs on Skilled White Magician's robe lights up and Jordan gasps in shock, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my magician, roast that bird!" Skilled White Magician fires a dark blue blast at Birdface, destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Amber doesn't lose any life-points.

Amber yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it, shrimp! I play my bird's special ability! Whenever it hits the highroad, I can take a Harpie Lady from my deck and to my hand!" Just then, a card comes from Amber's deck and appears in her hand as she displays it to be a Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) monster card.

Jordan says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "What's that monster going to do!? I play my Nightmare's Steelcage spell card! As long as this card stays on the field, neither of us can attack! However, I do get the advantage when my magician gains a spell counter!" Another one of the Skilled White Magician's spell orbs glows. Jordan says, in a dark cold plain tone, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "With that I'll end my turn! Oh and don't even think about trying to see my face-downs, because like those other backstabbers, you'll have to know my face-down cards the old fashion way!"

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Oh great! Even those Orichalcos freaks has that kind of magic!"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "What do you expect from darkness, Chazz!?"

Amber draws her next card, places one card onto the duel disk, and she calls out, "I summon Harpie Lady One in attack mode!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Amber calls out, coldly, "Now, my Harpie Lady One is out, all Wind attribute monsters gain three hundred attack points, mine included!" Harpie Lady 1's stats increase from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400. Amber sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play Elegant Egotist! Since I have a Harpie Lady out, I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters!" Soon after, Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100-2250/2100) comes out to the field.

Jordan calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "And now, I play the special ability of my Skilled White Magician! Now, the last spell orb lights up!" Just then, the last spell orb lights up.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "He's going to summon Buster Blader!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold harsh tone, "Brilliant detection, traitor!" Alexis winch at Jordan's dark cold harsh words and Amber says, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Your last turn!" Jordan draws his next card and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I play another one of my Skilled White Magician's effects! Whenever, I have three spell orbs lightened up, I can summon Buster Blader to the field!" Skilled White Magician glows as it becomes Buster Blader (2600/2300-3100/2300) in attack mode, his eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead. Jordan sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I play Card of Sanctity! Now, I can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Jordan and Amber draws until they were holding six cards in their hands. Jordan looks at the cards that he drew and he gives off an evil chuckle, which turns into loud evil laughter, which unnerves the SOL members, especially Yusuke and Alexis.

Sakura says, in a worried tone, "I don't like that laugh!"

Amber says, unnerved, "What's so funny!?"

Jordan says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, it seems that it's time for this duel to end with you being my first victim that I'm going to give to the Orichalcos."

Amber yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You lie!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold serious tone while sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Oh really! I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to summon forth…Dark Paladin!" Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the filed and goes into the fusion vortex, above Jordan, and Dark Paladin (2900/2400-3400/2400) comes to the field in attack mode, his eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead.

Amber says, in a shock, "Over three thousand points!"

Jordan says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "And it's going to get even worse! I play Rebirth Judgment!" Jordan's face-down trap card is revealed to be the Rebirth Judgment continuous trap card and Jordan tells Amber, in a dark cold serious tone, "With this card, I can change the monsters in our graveyard into any type that I choose! So, they all become dragons!"

Ukyo asks, perplexed, "What's the point of that? He can't attack with that Nightmare Steelcage out."

Jordan sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You geeks must love being wrong! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my spell!" Soon after, a tornado comes and destroys the cage, freeing Dark Paladin to attack. Jordan says, with an evil sly grin, "And there's a reason why activated Rebirth Judgment and turned every monster into dragons!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Dark Paladin's special ability! He gets five hundred points for every dragon monster on the field and graveyard!"

Jordan says, with an evil smile, "That's right, Urameshi! You're not as dumb as everyone took you for! With five dragons in the graveyard, Dark Paladin's attack strength increases by twenty-five hundred points!" Dark Paladin's stats rise from 3400/2400 to 5900/2400!

Amber yells out, shocked, "No way! Fifty-nine hundred attack points!"

Jordan sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "That's right Now, I play Raigaki! Say goodbye your pigeons!" A powerful lightning attack hits the field hard, destroying Amber's monsters.

Jordan exclaims, with an evil smile, "Now my magician's gets another power up!" Dark Paladin's stats increase from 5900/2400 to 6900/2400!

Chazz yells out, flabbergasted, "Over sixty thousand!"

Jordan says, with an evil smile placing a card on the duel disk, "That's right! I summon Skilled Dark Magician!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700-2400/1700) comes to the field in attack mode, his eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead.

Amber yells out, horrified, "No! I'm going to lose!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "If she loses, the Orichalcos will take her soul!"

Alexis calls out, pleadingly, "Jordan, please don't!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my magicians, attack! Take her soul!" Jordan's two spellcasters charges towards Amber, hits her hard, knocking her down to her behind, and knocking her life-points by 9300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Jordan: 8000

Amber: 0

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Orichalcos closes around Amber and she screams out as the Orichalcos takes her soul.

Amber cries out, horrified, "No! This can't be! I had destiny on my side! MASTER SARTORIUS, HELP ME…!!!" Just then the seal fades away and she falls to the ground on her stomach while a card lands near the ground by her motionless form. Soon after, Jordan walks up to the fallen SOL member with dark and cold evil smile on his lips.

Akane says, horrified, "How terrible."

Kagome states, shocked, "This can't be. What has happened to him?"

Alexis says, lowly and stunned, "This…Oh, Kami…" Alexis collapses to her knees at this sight as Divine Comet stands up, does some ninja hands signs, and she calls out, strongly and coldly, "Release!" Just then, the genjutsu was dispelled allowing the SOL members and the Orichalcos warriors to appear.

Tenten says, in a surprised tone, "The genjutsu is gone!"

Sakura looks at Divine Comet and she says, in a cold plain tone, "She must have gotten her training from Missus Saotome, Lady Izayoi, and Naruto if she could do that!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, you know what's in store for you freaks!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! Now, you see, that the Orichalcos will rule all! Each time we get a soul, we're one step closer of reviving the Great Leviathan!"

Jordan displays the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Amber's face on it and he says, with a dark cold plain tone, "And this is what is in store for you freaks! If you know what's good for you, stay out of our way!" Jordan turns his back towards the SOL members he walks away from them as Alexis looks up to see Jordan's departing back in a grief-stricken way.

Yusuke calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I'm sorry, Jordan, but you're not leaving without seeing the Light and that damned Orichalcos leaves you!" Just as Yusuke was going to move, Divine Comet appears behind Yusuke and she says, with an evil sly smile, "I don't think so!" She then hits him on the head, while placing something under Yusuke's trench coat collar, knocking him down hard to the ground.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!" When Kagome goes to her cousin's aid, Divine Comet disappears using her super-speed to get out of the way and reappears by Divine Asteroid's side as Jordan made his way to Ranma's side as Hotaru carried Amber's motionless form.

Divine Big Bang says, with an evil sly smile, "If you want to know more about us, then why don't you ask your fucking master!" Just then, the Orichalcos warriors, including Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan along with Agumon 2 and Falcomon disappear in a sort of teleportation.

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "Oh great! Now, what!?"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "We have to go to Master Sartorius about this! He'll know what to do!"

Sakura carries Yusuke's unconscious form onto her shoulder and she says, in a cold plain tone, "That would be a good idea! Plus, Master Sartorius should have information about these 'Divine Warriors'."

Kagome helps the solemn and grief-stricken Alexis onto her feet and she says, in a cold angered snarl, "That Dartz doesn't even have soul!"

Ukyo says, in a cold annoyed tone, "No joke! The first thing I'm going to do is give him a good punch in the face!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "Get in line, Ukyo!"

(**Within the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

At Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos controlled Divine Warriors appearing behind Dartz, who was kneeling in front of the three serpent heads and Dartz asks them, "You three, including Mister Rhodes, have done an excellent job!"

Just then, the three Divine Warriors turned into Melody, Megumi, and Holly with them wearing new clothes.

Melody is wearing a yellow ninja headband with a silver plate in the center of the band with the golden crescent moon in the center of the plate around her neck, she had a Leaf Jonin vest, except that it was dark violet and it was opened to see her dark violet tube top that covered nearly all of her well-developed and perfectly curved breasts, except the part where they begin to divide. The tube-top reached just one-quarter to the top of her navel, exposing a good portion of mid-drift. Melody is wearing a dark violet hakama with two pouches attached to the top back portion of her pants, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion, and wrapped around her slender and feminine waist was a yellow belt, which had the sheath for her sword. She was wearing black fingerless gloves that showed off her dark violet fingernails or claws for her case and her Millennium Boots were on her feet.

Megumi has an orange ninja headband across her forehead with a metal plate that has an image of the golden crescent engraved in the center of the headband, she had a dark violet Leaf Jonin vest that was opened to see her orange tube-top that covered nearly all of her well-developed, ample, and perfectly curved breasts, except the part where they begin to divide. The tube-top reached just one-quarter to the top of her navel, exposing a good portion of mid-drift. She was wearing a black skirt that reached halfway to her kneecaps with two pouches attached to the top back portion of her skirt, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion. She is wearing black fingerless gloves that showed off her dark violet fingernails or claws for her case and two golden sandals with the Millennium Symbol onto the straps around the toe area, with golden little wings on each side of the sandals, on her clawed feet.

Holly has a red ninja headband across her scalp behind her dog ears with the metal plate that has the image of the golden crescent engraved in the center of the headband, and she has a black Leaf Jonin vest that was opened to see that she was wearing a blood red tunic with black sleeves and pants with two pouches attached to the top back portion of her back. She was wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her clawed feet, her dagger was placed by her right side, her magic stone was still shown, and her Millennium Earrings were still at placed.

The three half-dog demons bow in unison and Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thank you for your praises, sir."

Megumi says, with a dark cold smile, "It's kind of awesome that we have that kind of power!"

Dartz stands up, faces them, and he says, "Yes, the Divine Warrior power! They're the forms that your past incarnations used to fight off powerful enemies."

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Plus, that rotten miko didn't even recognize us in those forms."

Just then, the rest of the Orichalcos warriors walked into the room with Inuyasha and Izayoi gaining new clothes.

Inuyasha had a black headband across his forehead with a metal plate that has an image of a golden crescent moon engraved in the center of the headband, he had black shirt underneath a black Jonin vest that was closed with pouches on the front of the vest, black hakama with two pouches attached to the top back portion of his pants, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion, around his neck was his Millennium Pendent and he has wearing open-toe shoes like sandals exposing his clawed feet. Plus, Inuyasha had the sheath for his sword, Tetsusaiga, attached to his left waist side.

Izayoi was wearing a red headband around her forehead with a metal plate that has an image of a golden crescent moon engraved in the center of the headband, she had a dark blue shirt underneath a black elite Jonin vest that was closed with pouches on the front of the vest, dark blue pants, white clothes wrapped around her lower legs, and she has wearing open-toe shoes like sandals exposing her toenails.

Michael says, with a dark cold smile, "We heard that our newest member to our family has gotten us a soul!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! Now, we're one step up on stopping those geeks, while worrying about those other traitors that Ranma and the others were 'working' with."

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Plus, with the chip that I've placed Urameshi's neck, we'll know what those geeks are planning, while telling Ranma and the others, so they can warn the other traitors about the Society of Light's movement!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "There's also another reason why I've had you place the chip onto one of the Society of Light higher ups!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "The reason why is that sooner or later, the Society of Light will plan something that will be in their advantage to those who are opposed to him! That's where we'll make our move to Duel Academy!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "That means those white geeks are walking on thin ice!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "Ha! I love the sound of that plan, sir! Believe it!"

Inuyasha looks over his new clothes and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "The only thing that I couldn't believe is these new clothes that I'm wearing!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold plain tone, "All the ninjas from my village wore that, Inuyasha, but Nodoka made some changes to the ninja attire to be made from this time."

Megumi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Plus, all of our old clothes were too torn up to wear again, bro, from all that training."

Naruto asks Izayoi, curiously, "Hey Izayoi, out of curiosity, what was your ninja village like?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "Well, it was somewhat like the Hidden Village of the Leaves, except they would accept you for what you are, not where you come from or what's inside of you." Izayoi turns to her children and she says, with a dark cold loving tone, "They'd even accept the four of you as well, since you are my children."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snort, "Too bad, it was all wiped out! When I found out, who's the sorry asshole, who killed off the Hidden Moonlight Village residence, I'll make sure that they'll wish that they weren't even born!"

Dartz tells his followers, with an evil smile, "I'll keep monitor on the Society of Light, while Lord Inuyasha and his family, Mister Uzumaki, and Missus Saotome resume their training."

Holly says, with a dark cold smile, "That's a good idea, sir! We still need to get the hang of our new powers, first."

Dartz turns to Naruto and he says, with an evil smile, "Oh and Mister Uzumaki, I need to awaken your hidden powers as well!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "Hidden Powers!?"

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; Sometime later**)

Within Sartorius's room in the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius sitting on chair, near the his marble table, while our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and/or loved ones assembled in front of him while they were telling about what had happened between Jordan Rhodes and Amber, while the solemn Alexis was being consulted by Akane and Kari.

Sartorius says, in a rare nervous tone, "So, Jordan Rhodes is under the control of the Orichalcos as well and Ranma and Hotaru Saotome are the newest Digidestined with Digimon under the Orichalcos's control too."

Ukyo says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes sir! They were acting in the same fashion as the ones that are with Dartz! Jordan was so ruthless in that duel and he took Amber's soul away!"

Kari asks, curiously, "Master Sartorius, do you know much about these Divine Warriors?"

Sartorius's eyes widened at this and he says, in a serious tone, "This is most troublesome indeed. The three Divine Warriors that you saw were in fact the forms that Taigoku's sisters, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa use to fight very powerful opponents."

Kagome says, amazed, "Fighting forms? But Taigoku's sisters were reincarnated!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "What you all saw were really Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Lady Holly."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome says, shocked, "You mean that Inuyasha's sisters are them!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed, which means that Dartz might have awaken another one of Inuyasha's and his sisters' hidden powers. You see, Divine Cosmos Big Bang or Divine Big Bang is actually Sestuna's form, while Divine Asteroid is Akira, and Divine Comet is Kasa. When Dartz awakened Lady Melody's, Lady Megumi's, and Lady Holly's hidden powers, he awakened their Divine Cosmos powers as well. I believe that he was waiting for the right moment to awaken them. That's only the female part as for the male, there another kind of warriors called Eternal Warriors and Taigoku was Eternal Big Bang."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That could mean that Inuyasha might have had his Eternal Warrior powers awakened too!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This could mean that powers of Lord Inuyasha and his sisters have grown since the last time you've saw them."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Geez no kidding! Inuyasha's sister, Holly, came from behind Yusuke ultra fast and knocked him out cold."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke! I didn't even sense her when she attacked!"

On the meanwhile, Alexis has a few tears in cold anger and frustration coming from her eyes and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Damn it! I can't believe that I didn't make Jordan see the Light when I had the chance! Dartz got to him first!"_

Hilary says, with a solemn tone, "Poor 'Lex!"

Kari says, in a cold angered tone, "I know how she feels! Having your family member brainwashed by an evil force and turned against you!" Kari remembers Tai's brainwashing and his harsh words towards her.

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Dartz has to be stopped!"

Sartorius stands up and he says, in a serious tone, "It's more crucial that we have to get Miss Yukimura and the other 'Chosen Duelists' like Hikari and Kira Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and Genki Sakura! They're the only ones able to stand up to Lord Inuyasha and his sisters now." Sartorius looks at Alexis and he asks her, "Miss Rhodes, are you going to be okay?"

Alexis replies, in a cold solemn tone, "I don't know, sir! I could have shown Jordan the Light earlier, but it's too late! Dartz has him under his control!"

Sartorius walks towards Alexis and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Miss Rhodes…" Alexis looks up to Sartorius as his eyes glowed dark violet making Alexis's eyes dull and emotionless and he says, with an evil sly tone, "…I know that knowing that your cousin is under an evil force. However, like the ones under the Orichalcos, there is still hope for him! Right now, we can't do anything since Lord Inuyasha and his sisters will try to stop us and they can easily overpower Yusuke. Don't worry, in the end, your cousin will be by your side in the Light."

Alexis says, in a cold emotionless tone, "Thank you, sir! Mark my words, Dartz is going to pay!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that you've seen it my way." Sartorius's eyes stopped glowing as Alexis's eyes turned back to normal.

Just then, a knock sounds through the room and Sartorius calls out, "Enter!"

Just then, a male SOL member enters the room, bows low to him, and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, my friends and I believe we've found a crack in the non-believers armor."

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Please, elaborate."

The male SOL member says, in a cold plain one, "The American exchange student, Rika Brandt. She feels emotions in a manner that seems overdramatic, but not just happiness and joy. She seems to have many tendencies to feel things like jealousy and anger, especially concerning Tyranno Hassleberry."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Interesting. Thank you." As the male SOL member left, Sartorius turns to the rest of the group and he says, with an evil sly smile, "It seems that Miss Brandt would be an excellent addition to our Society. Who would like the honor of leading her into the Light?"

Kagome steps forward boldly and she says, coldly, "I will, master."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Excellent Miss Higurashi." As Kagome and Alexis leave, Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Soon Rika Brandt, your Divine powers of Fire shall be mine, and the world will see the Light!"

(**Sometime later; in the forest**)

In the forest, we find Rika Brandt wanders around randomly, all by herself. She slipped away from her friends while they were talking excitedly about a traditional American Dance at their old school, Homecoming.

Rika says, in a snarl, "Feh, stupid dances…No reason to go anyways…"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "And why would that be Brandt?"

Rika whirls to see Kagome and Alexis and another younger girl she doesn't recognize standing together and Rika yells out, nastily, "None of your goddamn business, Rhodes."

The female SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "Looks like we've found a sore spot."

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "Yes, so tell us, Rika, why you hate dances?"

Rika yells out, nastily, "I guess that stupid Light doesn't just screw with your head, it screws with your hearing too."

Alexis says, with a cold snort, "Whatever! Why don't you go see your crush?"

Rika steps in front of the three SOL girls and she yells out, seriously, "You're not getting past me! And I don't lose to cheating whores like you!"

Kagome says, with a cold sneer, "Then let's see how tough you are!"

Rika pulls out her duel disk and puts her deck in as Kagome does the same.

(**Meanwhile, back at the dorms**)

Everyone was either busy doing schoolwork or training, preparing mentally and physically for something big that was to come. We find our American heroes sitting together and watching everyone. They have declined, Takara and Erin because of a lack in self confidence, Melissa because the other four outright refused the she be allowed to participate, and Nyoko because she didn't want to do something her friends weren't doing.

Nyoko asks, curiously, "Gee, I wonder where Rika is?"

Erin frowns, and says stoically, "I'm worried about the Fire Pixie. She hasn't seemed herself for days."

Takara says, in a plain tone, "It's not the four days when she turns inexplicably evil yet…" Takara's comment gave most sweatdrops and Takara says, "I don't know what's wrong."

Melissa says, quietly, "Her anger and rage seemed to have increased exponentially! I've seen suicidal tendencies from her, but I don't know why." Of course, the celestial girl knows, and she feels the sharp pain shoot through her heart as realization of her Fire Pixie hits her hard. She takes no notice of the rest of the conversation.

Keiko says, with agreement, "It's kinda weird and wasn't she here just a few moments ago?"

Everyone looks at each other solemnly, and Hassleberry speaks up, his eyes turned into the dinosaur pupil, "I have a very bad feeling about this soldiers. We need to spread and search!"

Everyone yells out, seriously and in unison, "Right!"

Melissa yells out, "Stop!"

They all do and turn to look at Melissa, who is starring up into the dusky sky and she chants out, **"The sun is setting, the moon is rising, her powers dim as darkness falls, the angelic light, pure and true, responds to Fire's calls."** Melissa slowly stands and she says, solemnly, "We're too late."

Kiba says, in a slight annoyed tone, "What are you talking about?"

Erin asks, curiously, "Yeah, Lissa, what's going on?"

Melissa states, calmly, turning and heading in the direction of the 'White Dorm', "She's been taken by the Society of Light."

Nyoko says, horrified, "No…" Everyone looks at each other grimly before dashing past the slow moving girl.

(**At the 'White Dorm'; A few moments later**)

Inside of Sartorius's quarters, we find Rika standing proudly in her tiny white skirt, knee high boots, fingerless wrist length white leather gloves, and sleeves white leather top that accents her curves more than anything she'd normally wear. Rika says, in a cold plain tone, "I am so sorry for causing trouble for you, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "It is quite all right, Miss Brandt. I too know what it is like to be trapped in Darkness. But now that you are with us, you can tell us what the nonbelievers are up too."

Rika nods, then hesitates, "I don't…I don't want Takara or any of my American friends hurt. Or…"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Or Mister Hassleberry? I know you feel this way Miss Brandt…" Sartorius's eyes glowed dark violet as Rika's eyes went dull and emotionless and Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "But you must know that only with the Light can he be by your side, where he belongs!"

Rika's yes returned to normal as she drops her head and she says, coldly, "I'm sorry I tried to question you, master."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "It is not your fault, Miss Brandt, it takes time to adjust to the glory of the Light."

Suddenly, the same female SOL that was with Kagome and Alexis rushes in and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius! The nonbelievers are approaching us, fast!"

Rika was by the door in a flash and she says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll take care of the Americans, Master."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Be careful, we don't know what they may try." Sartorius then watches her go with a cruel smile and Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Your powers are near the time to be awakened, Rika Brandt. Soon you shall see it."

(**Just outside the White Dorm; Sometime later**)

We find our heroes stopped and starring down the others from the White Dorm.

Erin says, with a growl, "Where is she? Where is our Fire Pixie?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "She's not yours anymore, she belongs to us now! She has seen the Light, just as all of you will soon!"

Davis says, in a dark angered tone, "Can it bitch! How dare you take her away?"

Rika says, in cold tone, "I came of my own free will, Davis!" Just then, Rika steps through the White Dorm students and stares them all down, retaining her punk personality and she says, coldly, "So back off, it's not their fault we're all blind and didn't see the truth!"

Takara whispers, in horror, "No…Not my Rika. No…" Takara trembles and she stares in disbelief at Rika and she says,. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No…"

Erin and Nyoko calls out, in unison, "Takara!" Erin and Nyoko catch the American duelist as she sinks to the ground clutching her head and rocking back and forth, muttering the word 'no' over and over again.

Erin yells out, in an angered tone, "RIKA!" Erin's eyes a strange shade of stormy ocean blue and she says, angrily, "How could you?! Look at her! Your best friend has snapped and retreated! You wanted this?!"

Rika yells out, in a cold harsh tone, "Back off Carper! You wouldn't even be here if you hadn't slept your way through! And that includes O'Reily as well! She's not half the duelist I am, I saw the way everyone's eyes stray to her body! So don't you come ranting to me!"

Nyoko says, in a pleading tone, "Rika, you're confused! Remember? You used to tutor me all the time?"

Rika says, with a cold sneer, "You're just as worthless as the rest of them! And Rhineheart! Think she's so pure? It's impossible for any human still in darkness to be pure!"

Just then, a soft female voice calls out, "That. Is. Enough."

The whispered command came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Everyone turns their heads looking, and Hilary says, coldly, "Show yourself!"

That's when everyone notices the soft white glow coming from the edge of the forest, and slowly coming nearer. Stepping from the darkest shadows of the trees comes a female figure, dressed in pure white. Unlike the sickly white of the Society, however, this Light is warm and pure. Around the figure's head are several strips of white cloth, preventing everything but the warm silver eyes from being seen, and reminding many of the mask Genkai wore at the Dark Tournament. She has a white top on that stops inches above her waist line and has only one strap over her right shoulder. Her nails are painted white. She's wearing soft yoga pants that flare at the ends and hang snugly on her hips. She's wearing simply dress sandals with a heel, and her toenails are also painted white. A thin gauzy cape hands from her shoulders, and is held around her neck with a thin white gold chain.

She steps forward again, one foot right in front of the other, her pace hurried, but almost…menacing?

Alexis asks, in a cold serious tone "Who the hell are you?"

The girl's warm eyes pierce her, but they lose no gentleness or softness and she says, "My name is Divine Spirit Purity."

Ranma thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Another Divine Warrior like Melody, Megumi, and Holly!"_

Yusuke says, in a cold angered growl, "Another Divine Warrior? I've had it with these freaks!"

The girl continues walking while our heroes grow increasingly…confused.

Lee says, perplexed, "A Divine what?"

Divine Spirit Purity does not answer, but stops in front of Takara, who has her eyes wide and frightened. Erin stands in front of her and Nyoko protectively, but Divine Spirit Purity simply waves her hand. An invisible barrier pushes against the two of them as the girl kneels down in front of Takara.

Divine Spirit Purity says, in a peaceful whisper voice, "**Divine Blessing**." Divine Spirit Purity puts her hands together, and everyone regained their senses from their shock and start to rush the barrier.

Keisuke yells out, strongly, "Hey! Don't touch her!"

Divine Spirit Purity looks up without stopping her hands and says, softly, "Peace. I mean her no harm."

Just then, Divine Spirit Purity notices that Sasuke and Kakashi have activated their Sharingan and traces of amusement are present in her voice. Divine Spirit Purity says, "Please do not copy this! This was a gift from the Goddess, and your souls may not possibly handle the strain."

Hotaru thinks, with an evil smile, _"Ha! Nice try, Uchiha! Oh if Naruto were here, he'd be laughing at this!"_ Divine Spirit Purity made the last hand sign, seemingly oblivious to the growls and agitated nervousness coming from both groups and she says, "**Divine Pure Style: Angel's Calming Release**!" She places two white glowing fingers against the side of Takara's head, and the girl promptly slumps over, her expression calm and tranquil.

Standing, Divine Spirit Purity turns to face the white group and she says, "I have soothed the injury for now, Rika. I know you worried for your friend."

Rika says, in a cold worriedly, "Who the Hell are you to tell me how do you know I am?" The truth was, Rika was worried for her friend, but wanted to show her Master she could be strong for him and the Light.

Divine Spirit Purity says, in the same soft tone, "I know all about you Rika Lynn Renee Brandt. I also know that your time is not now." She lifts her hand, palm facing Rika and she chants out, **"When the Dark Light fills thine mind, when thy soul is cast into wrong, your Fire burns brightly and you will find the answer to your heart's song. With Angel's Purity at your right, and Ocean's Sea at your left, your Fire will burn and win the fight, your presence leave the Light bereft."** Her voice settled the air and she dropped her hand down. "Your prophecy shall not come to pass yet. I will see you when the time comes Rika. Until then…" Divine Spirit Purity placed her hands together in a gesture of prayer, and our heroes and heroines vanished in a flash of pure white light.

(**At the Slifer Red Dorms; Sometime later**)

When they all reappeared back in front of their dorms, they surrounded the girl, who had kept up her invisible barrier. Divine Spirit Purity seems untroubled by their threatening postures.

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Okay, who the hell are you!?"

Divine Spirit Purity looks at Ranma and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Strange, I can certainly pick up huge amounts of darkness from Ranma Saotome. What would it be?"_ Divine Spirit Purity says, with a smile, "I'm merely a friend that's trying to help! Until then…" Just then, there was a bring light that forces our heroes and heroines to look away and when it faded, they looked to see that Divine Spirit Purity was gone.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, in a dark cold plain tone, _"Master Dartz would love to hear about this!"_

Kurama steps up and he says, in a serious tone, "The Divine Warriors? I've heard about them!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "You have!?"

Kurama says, in a serious and logical tone, "Indeed."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Same here! The elders used to tell us stories behind them."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "They're these powerful warriors that like the Priests from Ancient Egypt, served the Pharaoh Atem and his father. They're the bravest of the brave and powerful willing to sacrifice everything to protect and save the Pharaoh. As a matter of fact, the Divine Warriors are listed as female warriors while the male warriors are listed as the Eternal Warriors."

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "As a matter of fact, Taigoku and his sisters, along with the Egyptian Princess and her brother had these forms as well."

Kira says, perplexed, "Egyptian Princess!"

Sesshomaru says, in his classic emotionless tone, "Indeed. This Egyptian Princess is named Seshat and she was King Atem's cousin!"

Yugi and his friends gasp in shock and Yugi yells out, shocked, "Atem had a cousin! I never knew!"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Atem must have not remembered her since most of his memories in his days as Pharaoh were gone, before!"

Keiko placed her right hand to her chest and she thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Seshat!? Why do I get the feeling that I know that name!?"_

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Princess Seshat and her brother, Prince Wukong, had their own Divine Warrior and Eternal Warrior forms as Divine Universe for Princess Seshat and Eternal Universe for Prince Wukong!"

Genki thinks in his mind when the name 'Prince Wukong' is heard, _"Why does that name sound familiar!?"_

Yuka yells out, seriously, "Wait a second! If Taigoku and his sisters have their Divine and Eternal Warrior forms, wouldn't Dartz unlocked them!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Yuka comes up with a valid point! By now, Dartz unlocked them within from Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody, Megumi, and Holly!"

Davis says, seriously, "If that the case, then we have to stop the Orichalcos quick!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, with an evil mental sly tone, _"You can't, gogglehead! The Orichalcos is more powerful than it was before! You're going to need a lot more than those damn knights to help you now!"_

(**Five days later; Nearby the 'White Dorm'**)

Five days later, with the lost of Rika Brandit to the SOL, our heroes and heroines were working hard to make sure that another one would never lose another to either the SOL and/or the Orichalcos. Right now, we find Jaden, Tyson, Syrus, Ranma, Ryoga, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Ryoko, Davis, TK, and Genki were jogging along the lake with Ranma, Hassleberry yelling out, "Hut two three four! Hut two three four! Come on, lady and gents! Work those legs!"

Syrus pants out, "You know, guys! Life was great before we were rooming with the drill sergeant!"

They were unaware that they were getting into the white territory and Hassleberry yells out, "Faster, you maggots!"

Just then, a card came floating towards Jaden's way and he stopped to grab it, yells out, "Look!" Jaden's friends came by and looked at the card which was Quiz Panel, a Light attribute monster with zero attack points and zero defense points with the number 30 on it.

Davis says, "Someone lost a duel monsters card!"

Hassleberry asks, "What a Quiz Panel!?"

Syrus says, "Just read the bottom! It says, 'Name three special ways to win a duel!'

Ranma says, "Exodia!"

Tyson says, "Forbidden Board!"

Jaden says, "And…uh…"

Just then, a cold laugh occurred which got everyone's attention with Sasuke, Jaden, Davis, TK, Ranma, Ryoga, and Genki getting in defensive stances and Jaden asks, in a dark serious tone, "Who's there!?"

Just then, a male voice boomed, coldly, "Someone who knows more than you!" A figure jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. This figure was an SOL member with dark blue hair and glasses. The SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "The last card is Final Countdown!"

Syrus yells at the SOL member, in a dark angered tone, "Hey, I knew that! Show off!"

Hassleberry yells at the SOL member, seriously, "What are you doing climbing trees for!?"

Ranma yells at the SOL member, "Yeah, fess up, you freak!"

The SOL member backed away from our heroes and heroine and says, "I was…uh…"

Kento says, impatiently, "Well!"

Genki yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Answer, freak!"

The SOL member points up and yells out, "Look its Yugi!" Just then, the others look as the boy grabs his card from Jaden and made his escape.

Just then, a familiar female voice booms, coldly, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Before anyone knows, cold water was poured onto Jaden, Tyson, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Ranma, Ryoga, Genki, and Syrus hard as the yelp in surprise, which turned Ranma and Ryoga into their cursed forms. Then, a bucket hits Jaden's head and Jaden takes the bucket of to see a pissed off Alexis Rhodes staring at him hard.

Alexis yells out at Jaden, with a cold annoyed tone, "Jaden? What are you doing? Spying on me? That's so immature even for you!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh?"

Davis says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Spying on you?! Why would my best bud spy on you?! He wouldn't spy on you unless he had LOW tastes in women, which he does not!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey!"

TK says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Davis!"

Alexis says, grabbing Jaden by his right arm and with a cold serious tone, "Okay, pal, you are so busted!" Tyson then sneaks over and trips Alexis as she tries, unsuccessfully, to drag Jaden with her. Alexis yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, you tripped me!"

Tyson says, with a dark mock innocent tone, "Hey, you tripped me!" Soon after, Female Ranma got out a kettle of hot water and poor it all over herself, which turns him back to a boy, while pouring some on Ryoga, which turns him back to his human form with clothes.

Jaden says, in a dark snarl, "Alright, bitch, you're going to get it!" Alexis was stricken fear as Jaden raised his right fist to strike her and braced for it.

Just then the male SOL member that confronted the others earlier comes out of the bushes and yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Alexis! I'll protect you!"

Everyone looks to see him and Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "Hey! It's that dork from earlier!" Just then the male SOL members get in-between Jaden and Alexis.

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "Hey! I'm in need of protection from your little white witch over there!" Alexis winches from a pain in heart that comes from Jaden's 'dark' comment.

The male SOL member says, with a cold stern tone, "And what you need is a lesson in chivalry, pal! And I'm the guy to do it!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, with a dark strong tone, "And you are going to be in a body cast in a few minutes, dweeb!" Everyone looks towards the source of the voice to see Black Rose Dragon looming over them and it gives a loud roar of power that causes huge winds around the area.

Hassleberry yells out, a bit stunned, "Whoa!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh no! That's Keiko's new 'ultimate' monster: Black Rose Dragon!"_ As if on cue, Keiko walks out from the shadow of her dragon with Mina and Kino on either side of her.

Jaden calls out, with dark smile, "Hey, sis! What's up?!"

The male SOL member looks at Keiko and he yells out, in fear, "Yipe! It's you!" He falls down to the ground on his back and he says, fearfully, "You…You're Keiko Yukimura, the Black Rose Witch!"

Davis asks, perplexed, "Black Rose Witch?"

Alexis asks the male SOL member, with a cold serious tone, "What do you by 'Black Rose Witch'?"

The male SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "After Keiko Yukimura beat Catherine Maxwell in that duel and after Master Sartorius told us about her and her powers to make Duel Monsters real without Shadow Games, we've started to call her the Black Rose Witch because of that power!"

Mina says, with a dark sly tone, "I'm not sure that's a respective name for her! But the power is a good point!"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "You don't respect Lady Keiko, she will summon a monster and it won't be a hologram! And the pain will be real too!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Kino…"_

Yami Keiko then says, with dark cold sly tone, _**"Ooh, Black Rose Witch, huh? I like that name! The Black Rose Witch, the Supreme Princess of Darkness! It has a wonderful ring to it and it will show that I'm nothing like you!"**_

Keiko says, with a snort, _**"Why can't you for once not bother me? You are really getting annoying!"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"And getting stronger every day, girl! Soon enough, there won't be a Keiko Yukimura anyone, but the infamous 'Black Rose Witch'!"**_

Keiko gives a mental groan of annoyance and Keiko yells at the male SOL member, with a dark serious tone, "All right, dweeb, what do you think you and that rotten bitch are doing with my brother?"

The male SOL member asks, perplexed, "Brother?" The male SOL member asks Jaden, "You wouldn't happen to be Jaden Yuki?"

TK says, with a dark sly tone, "No duh, genius!"

The male SOL member thinks in his mind, in fear, _"Oh no! Jaden Yuki is Keiko Yukimura's brother! With the kind of powers that she welds, she will rip me to shreds!"_

Keiko yells out, with a dark cold demanding tone, "Answer me!"

Alexis replies, a bit nervously while trying to sound cold, "Jaden was spying on me! And he has got to answer for that!"

Davis yells out, with a dark serious tone, "No, he didn't! We were running from the woods when this fellow white dork of yours came down from a tree when he dropped a card! He was the one spying on you!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "You were just using this excuse to get Jaden in your darn cult!"

Keiko states, with a dark serious tone with a hint of coldness, "Oh, really?!" Keiko's eyes give off a slight sinister golden glow and Alexis notices it causing her to winch in fear.

Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh, geez! It's that thing in Keiko trying to take her over! If Keiko loses control and that thing takes over, again, she will do worse to me than she did to Catherine! The To-zoku is a killer and none of these dorks…heck, not even Yusuke and Kagome could stop because she is stronger than Yusuke and immune to priestess magic!"_ Keiko then takes out her PDA and Alexis asks, curiously, "What are you doing?"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "Simple! I'm calling Kari and Kira and telling what you were going to do! Since they are in charge, you will be lucky to still be in this school!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Damn! I had forgot that Yusuke's sisters had taken over the school from Crowler and Bonaparte and with their minds clouded by the darkness, they won't listen to their own brother! If Keiko tells them about this, I will be expelled if I'm lucky!"_

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Easy, sis. I don't think that it will come to this." Jaden asks the male SOL member, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, dork! What's your name?"

The male SOL member replies, nervously, "B-Bob Banter?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, Bob! Let's make a deal! You and I are going to duel! If you win, I turn myself in and this white bitch gets do what she wishes from me. But if I win, not only do you leave the Society of Dorks, well, let's just say that we will save that for later!"

Our heroes and heroines look at Jaden and Jaden gives a look saying that it will be all right causing Yami Keiko to say, _**"Stop being a worry wart, Keiko! Your brother has one skill in his pinky than this dork has in his whole body! He'll win without much doubt!"**_

Jaden asks, with a dark sly tone, "Is it a deal?"

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"Jaden with us in the Society of Light? This dork doesn't look like much, but this chance is too good to miss! If we lose him, oh, well, but if Jaden loses, he will be in the Society of Light and finally, by my side! And plus, with him on our side, we will have a good chance of saving Keiko from that 'thing' inside of her and soon we'll have the others under the Orichalcos saved, including Jordan. Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Kari, and Sayu would be thrilled!"_ Alexis says, with a cold sly tone, "Deal!"

Bob asks, nervously, "Um, I…?"

Alexis tells Bob, with a cold serious tone, "Just do it, Banter!" Alexis says, with a cold sly tone, "If you do it, I will be very thankful."

Bob says, shooting right up, "Okay!"

Kino tells his sister, with a dark annoyed tone, "Oh, brother. Geeky dork over there has crush on that white witch!"

Mina replies, with a dark sly tone, "He's perfect for her! Low brow man for lower class girl!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold annoyed tone, _"We'll see who will be laughing when Jaden and Keiko will be on our side and your little mistress is ripped from Keiko's body and Jordan will be saved from Dartz! After that, we'll make sure that you don't try this with anyone else either!"_ Alexis gives an evil sly grin as an image of a Chibi-Kino and Chibi-Mina are crushed by a Chibi-Yusuke, Chibi-Keiko, wearing a female SOL uniform, Chibi-Jaden, wearing a male SOL uniform, and Chibi-Alexis.

Bob thinks in his mind, with a cold sly tone, _"Yes! This is my best chance to impress Alexis!"_ Bob tells Jaden, with a cold sly grin, "Ready to duel?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "I'm always up for a duel! It's time to get your game on!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a dark cold plain tone, _"Give me a break! Even Jaden could defeat this dweeb!"_

(**Within the Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

On Obelisk Arena, we find Jaden and Bob on opposite sides of the dueling arena preparing for their duel while Alexis is sitting one side of the stands while we find Keiko, Jaden, Tyson, Syrus, Ranma, Ryoga, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Ryoko, Davis, TK, Genki, Mina, and Kino sitting down on the other side.

Just then Alexis hears a familiar male voice call out, with a cold snobbish tone, "All right, we're here! What's this all about Alexis?" Alexis turns to see Chazz, Kagome, and Yusuke walking towards her.

Kagome asks Alexis, "Yeah, Alexis? What is this about?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "A duel. And if Jaden loses, he has to join the Society of Light."

The three SOL members' eyes widen and Yusuke asks, curiously, "Really?" When he spots Keiko in the stands, his expression becomes more solemn and he thinks, _"Keiko..."_

Chazz asks, with a curious tone, "Who is Jaden dueling against?"

Alexis replies, with a cold plain tone, "Some guy from our dorm named Bob."

Chazz yells out, stunned, "Bob? Bob 'Game Show' Banter?! He's nuts!"

Kagome tells Alexis, with a nod, "Yeah, Alexis. He is kind of weird."

Bob thinks in his mind, with a cold plain tone, _"Nuts, huh? Wait until I show them the power of my 'Game Show' deck! They will see that I'm just as a good as Jaden Yuki and Yusuke Urameshi!"_

Yusuke asks, curiously, "How did you get this duel arranged?"

Alexis tells Yusuke, nervously, "Well, it wasn't too easy…" Alexis then explains about what happened earlier between her, Bob, and our heroes and heroines.

When she is done, Chazz yells out, flabbergasted, "Alexis, are you trying to sign our death warrants? You know that Keiko Yukimura's is in an 'unstable condition' with that 'thing' inside of her! If we put too much 'emotional stress' on her, she will snap and that 'thing' will take control of her! And you know how powerful Yukimura is as a duelist and as a fighter?! Yusuke is our toughest fighter and if he tries to fight her, she will run right over him and turn him into road kill!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, in a cold droll tone, "Thanks a lot, Chazz."

Kagome tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "That's not the way that I would put it, but Chazz has a point. Keiko is not in complete control of herself with that 'parasite' inside of her. If we put too much emotional stress on Keiko, that 'thing' takes her over. And that 'thing' is not Keiko! It's a killer and it will do what it takes to get what it wants! Remember what happened to Catherine? If Keiko didn't regain control, Catherine would have been deep fried! Catherine is in the darkness, but we can bring her back!"

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but we can't do that if we are ripped apart by that 'thing'!"

Alexis tells her fellow SOL members, with a nervous tone, "Okay! Okay!" Alexis then tells them with a cold serious tone, "But if we get Jaden on our side, we can save Keiko from that 'thing'. Catherine had no deep connection with Keiko, but Jaden does. If we get Jaden on our side, he might be able to convince Keiko to join us and we can save her from that 'thing'. Plus, Dartz still has my cousin under his claws and I want him back!"

Chazz asks, curiously, "But what happens if Slacker can't convince her after he joins us?"

Alexis replies, with a cold sly smile, "Even if he can't, he still has the best chance to help us save Keiko from the darkness. Even if that 'thing' can turn her against Jaden, it can't completely do that. Jaden is her brother. Killing your brother? No way! Keiko is far from the point of killing anyone. And if that 'thing' tries to force her to really hurt or kill Jaden, she will resist that will give Jaden the chance to beat her and bring her into the Light."

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "That's a good point, Alexis!"

Yusuke says, with a nod, "Yeah!" Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Once Jay brings Kei into the Light, we can save her by ripping that 'thing' out of her."

Chazz asks, curiously, "Hold up! Master Sartorius told us that 'thing' turns a person that it possesses into a hanyou and even after Slacker brings her to us, what happens if she is still a half-demon?"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius assures us that we can purify Keiko's powers and she can use them, but they will be stronger with the Light helping her!" Yusuke says, with a solemn tone, "Through it is my fault that Keiko is a half-demon. And knowing that rotten Toddler Breath and his tool squad, they might come after her at any moment and charge with some kind of 'crime' like betraying humanity."

Kagome tells Yusuke, with a cold smile, "Don't worry, Yusuke. Once Keiko is with us in the Light, you, two, can start over again and you will be together in the Light where you belong!"

Yusuke says, with a nod, "Yeah. And then we can make sure that those two little backstabbing tricksters that tricked us and Master Sartorius never try that again."

On the meanwhile, Keiko is listening to all this and within Keiko's mind, Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"That's what you think you worthless tools! But this is quite interesting. I should remember this! However, I think that it will soon be time to speed up my plans!"**_

Hassleberry yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Lock and load!"

Syrus says, with a dark smile, "You can do it, Jay! Don't lose to this dork!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, Sy! I don't plan to!" Jaden and Bob activate their duel disks, which have their dueling decks inside and are attached to their left wrists, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Jaden and Bob yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Jaden: 8000

Bob: 8000

Jaden draws his card from his deck and says, "If you don't mind, I'll go first! Now, this begins!" Soon after, dark violet clouds begin to come over to the two duelists and slightly cover them.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! A Shadow Game!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "I didn't think that Jaden would use it on this geek!"

Bob says, nervously, "What's this!?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Simple, geek! This is a Shadow Game and here, I make the rules!" Just then, shackles came onto the duelists' neck and upper legs and Bob exclaims, fearfully, "What's this!?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "What does it look like, geek!? Those shackles are similar to the ones that the Underground Duelist use! Once you lose life points, you'll get a painful electrical shock!"

Bob yells out, shocked, "No!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "I'm afraid so!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll start with this guy, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, "That should do! Now, let's so what you can do!"

Bob takes a look at Alexis and says, coldly, "You want it! You got it!" Bob draws his card, looks at it, he slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll start with the spell card, Search Shock!" Bob discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "I'll send one monster from my hand and send it to the graveyard!" Bob slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "Now I can use Quiz Hour! Are you ready for the ultimate challenge!?"

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "I love a good challenge!"

Just then, the room went dark and a spot light was turned on to Jaden and he asks, perplexed, "What the hell's goin' on here?" Jaden notices a game show podium by his side.

Just then, the room had the lights turned on and Bob says, sounding like a game show host with a hint of coldness, "You know what time it is, folks! It's Quiz Time!" Behind Bob was a game show panel with a pink bunny sitting on top.

Syrus says, perplexed, "A game show!?"

Hassleberry says, jokingly, "Maybe, Jaden will get a new car!"

Ryoko yells at Syrus and Hassleberry, annoyed, "Get real, you two!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "Look at the board! The categories are…give us a hand, bunny! Obelisk Ten, Ra Ten and Slifer Ten!" The bunny flies down and presses the named screens as the light on. Bob says, in a cold serious tone, placing three face-downs on the disc as they appear on the field, "Face-downs! For you at home, they're actually monsters with zero attack points!"

Ranma, Syrus and Hassleberry say, in unison, "Huh?"

Yusuke asks, in a cold curious tone, "How can he duel with those?"

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "This is great! I've always wanted to be a contestant on a game show!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "Survey says…It's your lucky day and I'm your dueling host…Bob Banter! Now it you're ready, Jaden…Let's make a duel!" Bob thinks in his mind, _"If I keep this up, Alexis has got to be impressed!"_

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone, "Is he lame or what?"

Ranma says, in his usual tone, "Is he lame or what? I thought I'm watching a duel not a crappy ass game show!"

Bob says, in a cold serious tone, "Time up! Round one is over!"

Jaden says, drawing, "Back to me! Here goes!" After looking it, Jaden places the card onto the disc and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears beside Sparkman. Jaden calls out, "Attack that Obelisk Ten!" Sparkman shoots blue energy at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the bottom of the board.

Bob yells out, coldly, "Time for your next question!"

Hassleberry yells out to Jaden, "Soldier! If the question multiple choice, then go with C!"

Syrus yells out, "That's right! If it's a number then it's number forty-two!"

Ryoko says, drolly, "No wonder you guys don't do well in Crowler's pop quizzes."

Bob yells out, coldly, "The question is to activate the trap card known as Huge Revolution…what three cards that need to be present!?" Bob holds up three fingers.

Keiko says, with a smile, "Hey, I know the answer to this question!"

Ryoga says, in a dark serious tone, "You might! But the question is would Jaden know it?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Say what? I never heard about that card!" Jaden went to ponder that question for the answer, while his Sparkman crossed his arms.

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "It looks like you're outta time! You know what that means don't you!? We take away one of your monster and plus five hundred points from you!"

Sparkman had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points as his shackles activate, but he doesn't scream out in pain. Bob says, in his game show tone, "The answer we were looking for was People Running, Oppressed People and finally United Resistance!"

Jaden says, warily, "Oh boy! Real easy!"

Bob says, coldly, "Let's see what's behind curtain number two! It's not a new car! It's Obelisk twenty!" Bob places the card onto the disc and the holographic card appears in defense mode.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Guys! Do you see something here!? Someone finally found Jaden's weakness! Make him use that peanut, he calls a brain!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile of her own, "Yeah, you got a point there! Guess this geek isn't that bad!"

Jaden says, darkly, "I like to phone a friend, geek! So, Avian, help me out here! Alright, we take Ra Ten for one hundred, Bob!" Avian flaps its wings as wind came and blew at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the bottom of the board.

Bob says, "Say these monsters names Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo three times!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Great! An easy one for Jay!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Yeah! Back when we were kids, Jay, was always the king of tongue-twisters!"

Jaden hits the buzzer and exclaims, "Yes! I rule in tongue twisters and Tyson, Davis, Ranma, and Sayu should know! Gagagigo! Giga Gagagigo! Go-" Jaden's tongue was accidentally crushed by his teeth and he yelps in pain, holding his mouth and sits on the floor.

Ranma says, sweatdropping, "Although, as time passed, I guess it got rusty!"

Bob exclaims, "There's the buzzer!"

Avian had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points, but he doesn't scream out in pain. Bob places a card onto the disc and says, "Well better luck next time! Now, Ra Twenty come on down!" The holographic card appears in defense mode.

Current Score:

Bob: 8000

Jaden: 7000

Jaden stands up and asks, darkly, "Are you done yet!?"

Bob exclaims, drawing a card, "Survey says not yet!" Bob places the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Time to play the Classic Right or Left Quiz!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Okay, what does it do!?"

Bob exclaims, "Just your next challenge! Let's test your luck! I start putting a card behind me and you have to guess what hand the card is! Is it in my right hand or my left hand!?"

Jaden says, seriously, "Got it!"

Bob exclaims, "Guess right, you gain five hundred life points, if you guess wrong and you lose five hundred life points." Bob takes the spell card behind him and switches it over to his left hand.

Jaden hits the buzzer and says, "It's left!"

Bob sighs in disappointment and says, "It's correct!" As Jaden gains 500 life points, Bob places a card into spell/trap slot and says, disappointedly, "I'll place this face-down and be back after this!"

Current Score:

Bob: 8000

Jaden: 7500

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "Good! About time!" Jaden draws his card, places it on the disc and calls out, "I summon Burstinatrix!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate O-Oversoul to summon an Elemental Hero like Sparkman!" Beside Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, pointing at the face-down monster card at the far right, "Sparkman, let's see what's under card number one!" Sparkman jumps up in the air and blasts at the face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the bottom of the board.

Bob exclaims, in his game show host tone, "You picked the Slifer Challenge! Do five pushups in six seconds!"

Jaden calls out, hitting his buzzer, "No problem! I can do them in five!" Jaden jumps down and does five pushups, saying as he finishes, "There that's five!"

Just then, a wooden bird came out of the hat, above the Quiz Panel board, going 'Coco! Coco!' as Bob loses 600 life points. Bob yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah! Well no prize for you, yet!" Bob places a card onto the disc and another holographic card appears.

Jaden calls out, "Alright, I'm ready for my next challenge, Bob! Burstinatrix! Let's see what's under card number two!" Burstinatrix blasts another face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the middle of the board. Jaden was doing some leg bending and asks, "So, what's next? Is it more push ups!?"

Bob replies, in a game show host tone, "No, just a simple question! What round this is?"

Jaden falls down on his hands and says, "Uh…I think I know this one, Bob!" Jaden gets up, hits the buzzer and says, "Round five!"

Bob replies, in his game show host tone, "Correct! But we're not done, yet!!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "cause I activate this! Question Change!" Bob's face-down monster was the Question Change trap card and Bob exclaims, using his game show host tone, "So, my points are safe and you get a brand new question! Go, Obelisk Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle at the far right. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board. Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "The question is what the number of monsters in the graveyard is!?"

Jaden says, hitting the buzzer, "Easy, there's Avian…so there's three!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "I'm so sorry! You seem to forgotten the cards in my graveyard! It's thirteen!" In response, Jaden pulls an anime fall as his Burstinatrix had exploded and Jaden loses 800 life-points as his shackles activate once again, but he doesn't scream out in pain.

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "Turn your attention to the board, folks and please help us welcome Obelisk thirty!" The winged bunny flew towards the thirty panel to the far right on top of the board.

Current Score:

Bob: 7400

Jaden: 6700

Bob draws his card and exclaims, "We're back folks!"

Jaden groans in annoyance and says, in a dark annoyed tone, "I wish that they cancel this show!"

Bob displays a card and says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, Hunter Channel spell card…come on down! This adds Ra Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board at the middle. Bob exclaims, "Now, draw a card and if it has less than fifty letters in its card text, then I lose seven hundred points!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm feelin' lucky today, Bob!" Jaden draws his card, displaying it as Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) and says, "It's Wildheart and it says that 'this card isn't effected by traps'! So, that's less than fifty!"

Bob screams out in pain as he gets shocked by dark lightning and he loses 700 points. The shocks stops and Bob calls out, coldly, "Alright, but we're not finished yet! It's that time in our show when we add a new Quiz Panel to the board. So, please welcome Ra Thirty!"

Current Score:

Bob: 6700

Jaden: 6700

Jaden calls out, "Back to me! So…" Jaden draws his card, places it onto the disc and says, "So, I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Now, check out what I real monster can do…"

Bob yelps in shock as his two cards glow green, creating pink flowers and Air Hummingbird goes up to the five flowers, taking 500 life-points to give to Jaden for each one. Jaden calls out, "For each card you have in your hand, I take five hundred points!" Jaden displays his Miracle Fusion spell card and calls out, "Now, I play my Miracle Fusion spell card to fuse in my graveyard Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked into the vortex and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Sparkman, go get Ra Thirty!" Sparkman blasts the face-down card in middle, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the top of the board.

Bob exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "You're next challenge is…I pick one random card from my deck and you have guess how many monsters are in it! The card I choose is The Big March of Animals!"

Jaden closes his eyes and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Simple, seventeen monsters!" Just then, the correct answer sound came on and Bob says, with a disappointed sigh, "Correct!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! Jaden got it right!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "It must have been a lucky guess!"

Bob yells out in extreme pain as his shackles were activated and he loses 1200 life-points. Jaden yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Wingman, open Slifer Thirty!" Flame Wingman shoots the face-down card which was Quiz Panel and went to the far left.

Bob yells out, "Challenge! Drink a bowl of water in one minute!"

Jaden exclaims, in a dark sly tone, "Piece of Cake!" A bowl of water appears on Jaden's podium and Jaden says, "I'll see you in sixty!" He dunks his head into the bowl, while Bob was counting with his stopwatch. Jaden goes his head about from the bowl and belches and yells out, "Yes!"

Keiko yells out, disgusted, "Jaden! That's disgusting!"

Bob loses 1200 points as he's shocked by dark lightning by the shackles while screaming in pain and Jaden yells out, "Well, it looks like there's one more thing to do, so go and get it!" Air Hummingbird jumps up and swoops down to the face-down card, which was another Quiz Panel. The block from the card went to the last empty block and Bob exclaims, "For your final question, what are three ways of winning a duel!?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, wait! I know this question!"

Bob gasp in shock and says, fearfully, "Is this? Oh no!" Bob looks at that card and says, "It's the card I dropped!"

Syrus says, with a dark sly smile, "Awesome!"

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Even Jaden would know this!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark sly smile, "Take your time!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "So, it's Exodia, Forbidden Board and…"

Bob exclaims, fearfully, "Damn it! Me and my big mouth!"

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "uh…guess I forgot!"

Jaden's friends and sister pulled an anime fall and yells in unison, "You forgot!"

Bob says, perplexed and hopefully, "Really…you forgot!"

Soon after, Air Hummingbird explodes and Jaden says, while he loses 1200 points, "Well, I didn't necessary forgot!"

Bob yells at Jaden, in a cold annoyed tone, "You mean that you missed that question on purpose!"

Current Score:

Bob: 4300

Jaden: 6500

Jaden tells Bob, with a dark sly smile, "I couldn't tell the answer that you gave me, geek! I don't need your help to win! Dueling is all about being yourself! If I can't count on me, why should I even bother? I don't want your answers! I have to trust myself!" Jaden puts three cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll throw down a face-down and win this duel with my own skills!"

Bob tells Jaden, with a cold sly smile, "Thank you! But you can't win, Jaden!"

Jaden asks Bob, in dark serious tone, "Why not? You're all out of questions, aren't you!? Your show's off the air!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "But you're forgetting something!" Bob draws his card and exclaims, in his game host tone, "Our bonus round!" Bob looks at the card, which was the Question spell card. He then puts the card into spell/trap slot and says, "The Question is…what's the name of the monster card at the bottom of my graveyard!?"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"All his monsters were quiz panels! So, it has to be the first one I've answered!"_ Jaden hits his buzzer and exclaims, "It's Obelisk Ten!" Just then, the wrong answer buzzer rung and Jaden asks, perplexed, "I was wrong!"

Bob says, "Yup!" Bob announces, "Since you've answered wrong, the right monster is automatically summoned to the field!" Soon after, Quizzer Panel 9 (1900/1900) comes to the field in attack mode and Bob announces, "So, welcome to the game, Quizzer Panel Nine and with this on the board, all pervious Quiz Panel cards are returned to my deck!"

Jaden calls out, stunned, "No way!"

Ryoko yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh come on! This has got to be the worse game show I've ever seen!"

TK says, "No joke, Ryoko! This show is overrated!"

Bob announces, "Quizzer Panel Attack!" Quizzer Panel 9 prepares to attack Sparkman.

Jaden chuckles and calls out, "I activate…my Secret Mission trap!" Jaden's face-down card was the Secret Mission trap card, which Bob whimpers in fear, and Jaden calls out, with a dark sly smile, "You like games!? Well they don't get any better than this! Here's how it works, you randomly choose one of my monsters and then you have to throw down with it or you can take curtain number two and skip your turn all together!"

Bob exclaims, shocked, "A game!?" Soon after, Jaden's trap card image produces smoke which covered Flame Wingman and Sparkman.

Jaden announces, with a dark sly smile, "The outcome of the duel is on the line! Wanna play, Bob!?" Then, the smoke disappears leaving transparent images of Sparkman and Flame Wingman moving around to confuse Bob. Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "If you choose Sparkman, he goes, but if you choose Flame Wingman then your monster goes!"

Bob yells at Jaden, stunned, "You can't ask the host a question!"

Jaden announces, with a dark sly tone, "We need an answer, Bob!"

Bob groans, points at the image and yells out, "The left, Sparkman! At least I hope so!" Quizzer Panel 9 fires a yellow blast the image that Bob believed to be Sparkman.

Jaden's non-brainwashed friend says, in unison, "Here goes!" Everyone looks at the field with anticipation as the smoke cleared to be Flame Wingman and Bob yells out, stunned, "Oh no!"

Jaden presses a button on his disk and he calls out, "Hold on! I play one of my face-downs! Double Up!" Jaden's face-down card appears to be a quick-play spell card with a picture of the number 2 with an x by it. Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, Flame Wingman's attack points are doubled!" Flame Wingman's stats from 2100/1200 to 4200/1200! Jaden says, pressing another button on his duel disk, "And that's not all! Now, I play Rush Recklessly to give Wingman seven hundred attack points!" Flame Wingman's stats increase from 4200/1200 to 4900/1200! Quizzer Panel 9 explodes as Bob loses 3000 life points and he cries out in extreme pain as his shackles activate. Jaden calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Hold on! Because there's a lot more where that came from folks! With my Flame Wingman's special ability, the attack points of your destroyed monster come out of your life points!" Bob takes a step back as Flame Wingman blows fires from his arm and Bob yells out as he is shocked by his shackles and he loses 1900 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Bob: 0

Jaden: 6500

Soon after, the final images disappeared and Bob falls onto the ground, rendering himself unconscious.

Kagome says, horrified, "Oh Kami! Jaden did that to Bob!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "I think that the nonbelievers will use those Shadow Games on us for now on!"

(**In the hallways; Sometime later**)

In the hallways of Duel Academy, we find the white-clad Alexis Rhodes, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kagome Higurashi walking down with Yusuke having a cold annoyed expression on his face.

Yusuke says, with a cold snort, "That went well Alexis! Where did you dig that dork up?! He got clobbered by Jay!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I thought that dork would do good because he liked me so much! And he had Jaden on the ropes for awhile!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Jay wasn't that strong with mental challenges, but he was good enough to tackle that challenge."

Just then a familiar female voice says, with a dark giggle with a hint of coldness in it, "Not surprising that it came from a white dork." The three SOL members look to see Keiko leaning against the wall with her head lowered keeping her eyes covered.

Yusuke and Kagome say, lowly, "Keiko..."

Keiko says, with dark serious tone with a hint of coldness in it, "You pathetic little white creeps thought that you could get to me through my brother, huh? You know, I don't see why I don't get you three suspended right now?! I do know the current Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor!"

Kagome says, with a pleading tone, "Keiko, Yusuke and I didn't know that we were being tricked..."

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone with a hint of coldness in it, "Oh, brother! That's quite obvious! But then again, I don't expect a couple of washed out pieces of white dirt to know 'common sense'."

Alexis yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Keiko, what's with you?"

Keiko gives a dark cold sly giggle and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, it isn't quite obvious. Sorry, geek, but…" Keiko then lifts her head to reveal the sinister golden eyes of the 'Supreme Princess' and after Yusuke, Kagome, and Alexis gasp in shock, the 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You are talking to the WRONG Keiko here!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You!" The 'Supreme Princess' snaps her fingers and Mina and Kino come out of seemly nowhere and chant out a spell causing Alexis, Kagome, and Yusuke to cry out as they are frozen in their tracks!

Alexis says, with a stunned tone, "I can't move!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "No duh! And don't expect to move for awhile!"

Mina says, with a dark sly tone, "We've been experimenting with new levels of magic beyond Demonic Priestess magic. You see, we need to make ourselves immune to that too!"

Kagome asks, with a cold serious tone, "And why is that?"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold snort, "A pathetic white dog trapped should know when to shut her mouth! You are at my mercy and let me tell you, I really don't have much. That rotten peon, Tyku, found that out the hard way!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "So, you are the reason that Tyku is unconscious."

'Supreme Princess' yells out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Well, what do you know? We have a winner. No, duh! I made sure that rotten little heartbreaker is out cold and he is going to be that way until I see fit. But then again, it will be the most minor of 'punishments' if you cross me."

Alexis asks, stunned, "What are you?"

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "Nothing much. Expect the future ruler of the Human, Spirit, and Demon Worlds. Even the mighty King Emma will bow to my feet before I'm done. But for you, white witch, I am the 'Supreme Princess', mistress of darkness, and I have decided on a brand new name to add to my list: The Black Rose Witch. That's what everyone is calling Keiko with her Psychic Duelist powers and I think that it has a nice ring to it."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You won't be ruling anything when I'm done with you!"

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold smirk, "Tough talk from someone so easily frozen by a simple spell. Face it, white dog! In terms of power, you try anything and I easily 'sit' you down with both hands crossed behind my back! In compassion, not even the former rulers of the Makai could stand up to my power! In short, you are a worthless S-class and I am a superior Super-S class and not just so low level Super-S class. I'm in the higher ranks!" 'Supreme Princess' says, shaking her head, "I can't see what my Aibou has for you. A worthless nitwit that's nowhere near the level that she is."

Alexis asks, confused, "Aibou?"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "It means 'partner'."

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And that's the person that I'm here. None other than the girl that this white dog betrayed: Keiko Yukimura, a far better being than he will ever be."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold snarl, "Why you?! You are not Keiko's 'partner'! You are just some parasite inside of Keiko's body and when I get you out, I'll bring her to the Light where she belongs!"

The 'Supreme Princess' gives a dark cold laugh and she says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "In a pig's eye, worm! Even without me, Keiko could beat you apart from one part of the island to the next! She is a far superior being to you! She is smarter than you for one thing! All you had against her was your powers and now, thanks to my help, you don't even have that helping you anymore! She is stronger than you and better than you, but then she doesn't need superior strength to beat a worthless white lapdog like you!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Don't talk like as if you know her!"

The 'Supreme Princess' gives an dark cold annoyed look and she says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "And you think that you do?! You don't darn squat about Keiko?! Let me tell you something, dog, when you berated your own sister like that with your pathetic sob story, you never thought that anyone else suffered more than you did during your childhood?!" The 'Supreme Princess' yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Have you spent your childhood loathing yourself and in total fear of yourself?! Well, guess what dork?! That's Keiko's childhood in a nutshell!"

Kagome asks, confused, "What do you mean?!"

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold snort, "What do I mean?! Oh, brother! Your moron for a 'Master' must have told you by now! Isn't too obvious? Keiko and Psychic Duelist powers? Unable to control? Making Duel Monsters' real? But allow me to simplify in 'Dork-anese' for you! Here it is: You darn well know that Keiko was beaten up by bullies because what her Psychic Duelist powers did and that's why! She felt that she deserved every bit of it! She thought that the pain that she caused was all her fault!" 'Supreme Princess' displays Keiko's right arm with Keiko's 'Mark of the Dragon' and she says, "She felt that the 'Mark of the Dragon' or 'Dragon's Birthmark' was the cause her power! She never wanted her powers and she called this a 'wretched mark'. She was afraid of herself because she was afraid to hurt others! She never like herself because of these powers! She felt the bullies were right in what they called her! She felt that she was 'cursed', a 'witch', a 'monster', and whatnot! Much of the time of her childhood until she got her powers sealed, she was struggle every darn day not to become solemn or go into despair!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke thinks in his mind, shocked, _"No way! I never knew that Keiko felt that way! I never knew Keiko's childhood was even worse than mine! With the problems with mom and what people said about her, but I never got beat up because of it! I was close to ending it all, but I never called myself such horrible things! That was Kei's childhood?!"_

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold snort, "So, if you morons think that you know Keiko Yukimura, well, you are really wrong! You don't know squat about her! And you, Urameshi, were one of the people that helped Keiko endure! You were among the people that made her happy, but then you had to betray her and had the nerve to call her a 'traitor'! You are a real piece of work and it makes me wonder what my Aibou sees in you." The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, I guess that she is still just as naive as ever. Guess she feels guilty about not listening to the others about that rotten heartbreaker, but then again, you are the one that set her up with in the first place!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold angered tone, "How dare you?! I didn't set her up with that rotten trickster!"

The 'Supreme Princess' asks, with a dark cold sly tone, "Oh, really? If you didn't betray Keiko, left her to get nearly 'used' by that freak, Haga, and had the nerve to break her heart by calling her a 'traitor' when you betrayed her, do you think that she would have went to him in the first place?" Yusuke can't say a word in retort and the 'Supreme Princess' asks, with a dark cold sly grin, "What's the matter, Urameshi? Can't say a retort without your 'Master' telling you what to say? Ha! You're worthless! Personally, the only things that are keeping me from sending you the Shadow Realm right now is my Aibou's feelings for you, which are my feelings as well through I don't have much of them. And your Ma-zoku bloodline, which is one of the strongest demonic bloodlines there is."

Kagome asks, with a cold serious tone, "Why should that matter?"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Even Queen needs a 'mate' as 'another half' and even demons die from 'old age' sooner or later even with our extended life-spans and we need children to continue our legacy. And I'm picky where my children's genes come from."

Alexis says, with a cold disgusted tone, "Oh! You are one piece of work!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, thank you. And by the way, the only reason that you are still here is because Jaden is her brother. If you didn't have a 'link' with him, I would just send you off the shadows and be done with you. Keiko does have 'some say' in me, but that will end sooner or later. However, I just might keep her around after I take over the Human and Spirit Worlds along with the Makai. Personally, she is far better company than you, dweebs."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You won't be doing anything when I crush you and bring Keiko into the 'Light'!"

Mina says, with a dark snort, "You won't be doing anything at all, dog!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "If you can easily be trapped by us, what do you think that you can do against Lady Keiko? You are quite worthless! We have enough power to match you move for move and she is far stronger than us!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, Yusuke! You are no match for me either way! You duel me and I'll destroy you! You fight me and I'll crush you! You think that you are so superior…Well, guess what? You are nothing but a worthless white lapdog that's a traitor to someone who gave their heart to you. Keiko gave her heart to you and what do you?! You break it and you have the gall to call Keiko the one who betrayed you! You are a real piece of work, Urameshi! In my mind, Keiko might get smart and give you what you deserve: A blast of her powers and dump you like the garbage that you are and in the same way that you did her!" Yusuke can't help to winch from that and he can't come up with a retort. But then a surge of pain goes through Keiko's head and the 'Supreme Princess' thinks in her mind, _"Oh, great! I think Keiko knows that I said that!"_

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You rotten parasite! You have some nerve saying that!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold snort, "Coming from the girl that betrayed Inuyasha after he give his heart to her. And landed him in the arms of a madman trying to kill all living beings including humans, demons, hanyous, and every other living thing on this planet." Kagome winches from that comment.

Alexis yells out, with a cold angered tone, "You rotten fiend! How dare you use what happened with those rotten tricksters against Kagome and Yusuke?! When we are done with you and Keiko is free of you along her beside us in the Light, we will have the last laugh!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't count on it! Trust me on this! Before I am done, the Society of Dorks will be on its knees and your 'Master'…he will beg me for mercy before I am done with him."

Kagome yells out, with a cold strong tone, "You lay one hand on Master Sartorius and we will…!"

Mina calls out, with a dark sly tone, "Or you will what?! We've easily frozen you in place and all of us are immune to your rotten magic! And our mistress has more power in her pinky than Urameshi has in his whole body! He is worthless compared to her!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! We could just march and crush all of you at once! If you tried to stop us…Well, you had better hope that we are in a good mood! However, it would be too easy. Taking you down nice and slow is much better." The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold snort, "And if you think that you can stop me, Urameshi, then you are wrong! Because you and your cousin are the ones that 'created' me!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold angered tone, "You lie! I didn't nothing of the sort! You are some 'parasite' that lives inside of Keiko!"

The 'Supreme Princess' laughs with a dark cold mocking tone and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Then you are a fool! Keiko and I…are one spirit! If you kill me, then you kill Keiko! But then again, after betraying her, it wouldn't be surprising that you would do that to her!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold strong tone, "That's a lie! We don't believe you!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Believe what you want to believe. You and your rotten cousin are the ones that gave the darkness in Keiko's heart for me to rise in her. Or have you forgotten all the pain and misery that you gave her? And it you, Urameshi, you let her into the arms of that rotten jerk, Tyku! And don't you deny it? Remember, your abandonment of her caused her to fall into the arms of that freak!" Yusuke winches at those words and the 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So, I am the punishment for what you did to Keiko. I am the justice for all the pain and misery that you caused her! So, remember, I am never going away! I am always going to be here! I will be in the shadows…" The 'Supreme Princess' then looks at Yusuke, eye to eye, and Yusuke can only winch from the dark cold sinister eyes of the 'Supreme Princess' while she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "…and I will be in your nightmares." When the 'Supreme Princess' pulls her head away, she snaps her fingers causing Mina and Kino to knock out Kagome and Alexis causing their unconscious forms to the ground.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Kagome! Alexis!"

The 'Supreme Princess' takes out the Millennium Rod and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Good night, dork." The Millennium Rod blazes and Yusuke yelps out as the magic overwhelms him causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

When the 'Supreme Princess' puts the Millennium Rod away, she hears Chazz's voice call out, "Yusuke! Alexis! Kagome! Get out here!"

Mina says, with a dark snort, "The white dork version of Princeton!"

Kino asks, with a dark sly smile, "What's the difference between the original?" Mina can't help to giggle at her brother's 'question'.

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I don't have time to deal with him." The 'Supreme Princess' winches in pain and she thinks, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _"And Keiko isn't going to leave me in control for much longer."_ The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Let's go!" Mina and Kino bow as the three of them quickly take off and a few minutes later, Chazz appears on the scene.

He gasps to see his three fellow SOL members on the ground and he yells out, stunned, "Alexis! Yusuke! Kagome!" Immediately, Chazz runs over to the three of them and knees in front of them when he gets to them.

(**In the infirmary; Within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm's' infirmary, we find the white-clad Alexis, Kagome, and Yusuke being watched over by the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, allies, and/or loved ones, along with Rika Brandt.

Sayu asks, curiously, "How could have done this to them?"

Akane says, with a cold plain tone, "Wish I knew."

Just then Sartorius walks into the room and Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius." The SOL members bow in front of him and he nods respectfully.

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "I heard what happened."

Rika says, with a cold plain tone, "We are not sure what happened to them sir."

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "I was walking down the hall looking for them and I found them like this."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Do you believe that they were attacked sir?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. However, we need for them to be awaken to be sure." Just then Kagome, Alexis, and Yusuke groan as they slowly wake and rise to a sitting position with their eyes still closed.

Yusuke asks, with a groan, "What hit me?"

Ken tells Yusuke, curiously, "We were hoping that you would tell us Yusuke." Yusuke, Kagome, and Alexis open their eyes to see their fellow SOL members along Sartorius looking at them.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Master Sartorius? Where are we?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "You are in the infirmary of our dorm, my dear."

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "I got help to bring all three of you here after I found you in the hallway unconscious."

Akane asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "It was Keiko."

Many of the SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "No! It was that 'thing' inside of Keiko that attacked us!"

Sartorius asks, curiously, "So, the 'To-zoku' attacked you directly?"

Kagome says, with a nod, "Yes, sir. It was that 'thing', calling herself the 'Supreme Princess', mistress of darkness, and those two little twerp, Mina and Kino, froze us in our tracks and we couldn't do anything to stop them."

Ray asks, curiously, "Supreme Princess?"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah. It plots to take over the Human, Demon, and Spirit Worlds and rule them with an iron fist when she did her ranting to us."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And filling us with more of its lies by saying that Keiko and she are one spirit. And that if we kill it, we kill Keiko along with it."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Most likely, trying to save itself. However, we must be careful, it might try to 'bond' itself to Miss Yukimura's spirit to make sure that we don't do anything rash until it has completely taken her over."

Hilary says, with a cold snort, "Not surprising that it doesn't play fair. After all of its tricks and stuff to get Keiko as its little 'host'."

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "I had to be the idiot to fall right for it!"

Ukyo tells Yusuke, with a cold smile, "Don't worry, Yusuke. Once we bring Keiko into the Light, we can purge her of that thing and she will by your side where she belongs."

Kagome says, with a curious tone, "Sir, I should believe that 'creature of darkness' using Keiko as its 'host', but there are some things that it said that disturbed me."

Sartorius asks, curiously, "What of?"

Kagome tells Sartorius, "Well, Master, it said that Keiko had always feared and not liked herself during her children because of her Psychic Duelist powers."

Sartorius says, with a sigh, "I see." Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Well, it looks like that it told the truth for once." The SOL members look at Sartorius in surprise and he says, with a plain tone, "Miss Yukimura, as I have already explained, was born differently from other humans and she has special powers that make Duel Monsters become real without Shadow Powers or any other form of mystic powers. She is among the rare breed of duelist known as a Psychic Duelist. However, you may classify me as the same since my powers to predict the future also help me in my duels. And like me in the past, Miss Yukimura was shunned because of these powers. However, unlike me, because of the more destructive nature of these powers, she was also picked and beaten on by bullies. But she never complained or told anyone about since she blamed herself and she felt she deserved such pain for inflicting pain on others with her powers. She felt that these powers came from her 'Mark of the Dragon' in which she called it a 'wretched mark' or 'cursed mark'. She became fearful of herself and not liking to loathing herself because of her powers. However, it seems like these powers are fueled by her 'inner pain' and the more 'emotional pain' she is under, the greater her powers and with what she is going through, her powers continue to get stronger. Only you, two, among the rest of her childhood friends kept her happy and content as well as gave her the strength to continue forward in life especially the love between you and her, Yusuke."

Ken says, shocked, "I can't believe. I thought that my past was dark."

Yusuke says, solemnly, "Unbelievable. I never knew Keiko's life was like a gutter like that. She seemed so happy."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "With you and her childhood friends, she was. But she also concerned her wounds and pain to make sure that you didn't get into trouble. She knew how you and your sister were with bullies picking on people close to you especially herself and she didn't want to get you into more trouble. If you did do something, it would have caused her more 'emotional pain'. And it is also this along with the 'emotional pain' caused by its malicious actions and the Orichalcos that allowed it to get root within Miss Yukimura."

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed snort, "It has got some nerve! Wait until we get Keiko into the Light! We'll teach it a lesson!"

Ray tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "How?! Keiko has incredible skills that rival or succeed many of us here! Thanks to the training that she had been put under, she has power that exceeds Yusuke's own strength, she is immune to Priestess magic, and her skills are top notch! Not to mention that she is a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer' at the same time!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "I'm afraid Mister Kon has a point. Miss Yukimura's power is that of the Super-S class, a level above and beyond the S-class. In combat, Mister Urameshi would get easily crushed by Miss Yukimura. And in dueling power, since her powers as a 'Signer' have completely awakened and she has her 'Signer deck', she is far too powerful to take on in a duel. Even those who are 'Chosen Duelists' that have seen the Light would get crushed by her. You remember what happened to Miss Maxwell? We will need a 'Signer' that's also a 'Chosen Duelist' or a 'Chosen Duelist' that rivals her in power to defeat her."

Yusuke tells Sartorius, with a cold determined tone, "Sir, what do I need to do to get the strength? I'll bring Keiko into the Light!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with an evil sly smile, "I like your attitude Mister Urameshi and I believe that you are indeed the one among us that's best suited to bring Miss Yukimura into the Light. However, it will take time and I ask of you to please be patient."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "I will try, Master Sartorius." Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Okay, you piece of demon filth! I'm not ready to face you now, but when I am, I will make sure to blast you back into the pit from the Makai that you came from! When Keiko is freed from your control, she will be with me in the Light at last! And this time, I won't make the mistake of letting some twerp force himself on her! And that little runt Haga will pay for what he did!"_

Rika says, in a cold angered tone, "Though, I can't believe that I didn't see through that rotten backstabbing toddler's ways! All this time, he was using me!"

Yusuke tells Rika, in a cold snarl, "I don't blame you for being blind, Rika! I was once a spirit detective too that was tricked by Pacifier Breath and his fucking father!"

Rika says, in a cold serious tone, "And Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan! I knew something wasn't right about them, but now I know for certain that they're with the Orichalcos!"

Akane says, in a solemn tone, "All because of what I did."

Alexis says, in a cold snarl, "And because of my stupidity, Dartz placed his claws onto him! That asshole is going to pay!"

Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "Get in line, Alexis! I have bone to pick with that freak for tricking me for hurting Inuyasha and Keiko, along with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo! I knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt us, but I was fooled by Dartz!"

Sakura says, in a cold snarl, "Ooh I just wish that Dartz was here so I can ring his neck!"

Sayu says, concerned, "Well, we better hurry! If we don't save Keiko soon, that 'thing' is going to take over totally and use her to take over the world! She also might kill Hikari and Kira in the process!"

Hinata says, with a concerned tone, "But how? Keiko is a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer' and she has those powerful Psychic Duelist powers of hers. Based on what Master Sartorius said, they are able to kill if she loses too much control of her emotions."

Tenten says, with a cold plain tone, "We know, Hinata! It isn't going to be easy! As a duelist, she has become very powerful and she has similar abilities to that Jaden kid!"

Just then the spirit of Yumi appears and she says, with a cold sly tone, _"And I think that you just gave us the answer! With Keiko's skills as strong as they are and with the incredible power behind her, she is not going to be easy to beat! Plus, with that 'thing' messing her head, she won't listen to reason for any of us, even Yusuke because that 'thing' is making her believe that he is an enemy until most likely, he is enslaved under its control!"_

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "No way! I won't be that 'thing's' pet!"

Yumi tells Yusuke, with a cold plain tone, _"Seeing how much Keiko outranks you in power, Yusuke, if the 'Supreme Princess' gets full control of her, she will beat you down without much of a fight! But the best way to get to Keiko is through people that she cares about! Namely, one person: Jaden Yuki or should I say, Jaden Yukimura!"_

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "That's it! Jaden is the key! He is her brother! It looks like Keiko has plenty of control left within her! If Jaden was with us in the Light, he can reason with his sister and help us save Keiko!"

Alexis says, with a cold smile, "Good idea, Yumi! If Jaden was with us in the Light, Keiko would surely follow!" Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly grin, _"And Jaden would finally be by my side in the Society of Light like it is always meant to be!"_

Yumi says, with a cold smile, _"You will need to make sure that Yusuke's sisters, who are still under the influence of that creature, and Keiko aren't with him! The way that they are, they won't hesitate to strike! Jaden is a Spirit Detective under that backstabbing toddler, but his strength will be less than Keiko's, Kira's, and Hikari's since he is purely human!"_

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "Yeah! With Kagome's priestess abilities, Yusuke's Ma-zoku powers, and our ninja skills, enhanced by the Light, we will sure to get Jaden with us!"

Kelly says, with a cold plain tone, "One of us will need to duel him!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "We will get to that bridge when we get to it! However, we need to find a way to get Jaden alone, but with his sister and my other cousins with him along with his own powers, he won't be easy!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, we can't forget that Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan are apart of the Orichalcos even through the others don't know it!"

Akane says, with a solemn tone, "I know."

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "Most likely, they turned them into agents to mess with the other's minds and that aid that 'thing' in Keiko to take control of her more."

Rika says, with a cold serious tone, "If that's the case, we may need to hurry to save her! Let's form a plan to save Jaden and Keiko!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Actually, I might have another way of getting Yukimura to come with us willingly."

Everyone looks at Chazz and Sayu asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Let's just say that I have found a 'use' for my family."

(**A day later; Near the Slifer Red Dorm**)

It was a day after Jaden's duel with Bob Banter and right now, we find some of our heroes and heroines, namely Ranma, Hotaru, Ryoga, Mousse, Keiko, Jaden, Hikari, Kira, Davis, TK, and Genki continuing their ninja training. After completing the tree climbing exercise, they're focusing on a water-walking exercise with a man-made pool by Lady Tsunade, using her super-strength and Ryoga's **Breaking Point** technique to create a crater that's 15 feet wide, 20 feet long, and 30 feet in depth with water jutsu being used to fill the crater up. Up to this time, they were finished with this exercise and moving on with the **Rasengan** training for Mousse, Davis, and Kira.

Davis asks, perplexed, "Okay, so, what's the point of this balloon again?"

Jiraiya says, with a serious tone, "This is the first step of your training. The first step to harness the **Rasengan** is rotation. Watch." Jiraiya holds up another water balloon, Mousse, Davis, and Kira watches as the water balloon becomes 'bumpy' as the water seems to boil in there, and the water balloon then pops. Jiraiya says, with a sly smile, "You need to get your chakra to rotate around the balloon until it pops."

Kira says, with a nod, "Okay. It sounds simple."

Mousse then tries to duplicate what Jiraiya did, but even through he manages to get the water rotating inside of the balloon, he couldn't make it pop. Mousse groans and she says, "Oh my! This is hard!"

Jiraiya tells Mousse, with a sly smile, "Let me give you a tip! You need to rotate your chakra based on your rotating type."

Davis asks, curiously, "Rotating type?"

Jiraiya says, with a smile, "Yeah! There is a left rotating type and a right rotating type. I'm a right rotating type. If you rotate your chakra the opposite of your rotating type, you are making your chakra work against itself."

Kira asks, curiously, "So, how can you tell what type of rotating type you are?"

Jiraiya tells Kira, with a smile, "By the way that your hair grows. Your hair grown either to the right or to the left and if it grows to the right, you are a right rotating type and vice-versa."

Jiraiya looks at Kira's hair, along with Mousse's and Davis's and he says, with a smile, "All of you are right type since your hair grows to the right."

Kira says, with a smile, "Thanks for the tip!" Soon after, the three start to rotate their balloons based on Jiraiya's advice, but even through they are still rotating the way that Jiraiya advised them to, their balloons looks much like Naruto's balloon when he start his training to learn the **Rasengan**. On the meanwhile, we find Ranma in an intense sparing match between Lee and Guy and he was fighting well especially since he was taking one both of them at once, while Hotaru and Genki were watching them.

Lee tells Ranma, while blocking and counterattacking, "Yes! Excellent, Ranma! That's it! Keep up the attack! Watch your defense!"

Guy tells Ranma, while attacking and defending against him, "Great work, Ranma! Use the power of youth to push forward!"

Ino sighs and she says, "The more things that they chance and the more that things stay the same."

Neji tells Tenten, with a smile, "Indeed, Ino. However, sometimes things not changing are a good thing."

Tenten tells Neji, with a warm smile, "You do have a point, Neji." On the meanwhile, as Tsunade prepares to train her new disciples, Keiko and Hikari, she watches over the battle between Ranma against Lee and Guy.

Tsunade thinks in her mind, _"Incredible! I can sense Ranma training with such intensity! His chakra is getting stronger by the minute! But then again, it is no wonder because of what this child has gone through with the rough times in his life. Training with his father, Genma Saotome, most of his whole life. Ranma really reminds me of Naruto. In a way, he is like him. They train with such dedication and both of them had such incredible hidden potential. Also, they're both reckless and brash!"_ Tsunade's expression then turns to worry and she thinks in her mind, _"Naruto! With his horrible past, I never knew that he'd hold in that pain all of his life! Then, Dartz comes around and twists his pain with lies and deceit! But, we'll get him back just like we did for Sasuke!"_

(**Within the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

In Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of Dartz with dark cold expressions on their faces.

Dartz asks Inuyasha and his family, "Lord Inuyasha, how are you and your sisters and mother are fairing in your Psychic training."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We're doing quite well, sir!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "It wouldn't be long until we're ready to combat the Society of Light and those who hurt my boy!"

Dartz turns to Nodoka and he asks, "And you, my dear?"

Nodoka says, with a bow, "I should be ready within a week sir!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Excellent, for I have good news for you all! It seems that the Society of Light are going to make that big move that I told you all about."

Light asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "One of the Society members, Mister Chazz Princeton is getting a hold of his elder brothers, Slade and Jagger Princeton, who are which he's not in good terms with, because he lost the School Duel with Jaden Yuki about a year ago. I do believe that he's calling them since the Society of Light will control Duel Academy by their stock and interests. With Princeton Corp, I do believe that they'd succeed."

Tai says, in a dark cold plain tone, "So, in other words, they control Princeton Corp, which they'll use to buy off Duel Academy's stocks, they'll take over Duel Academy."

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed, Mister Kamiya!"

Allie says, with an evil sly grin, "I wouldn't mind seeing the look on those geeks faces when they see their plans crumbling at their feet!"

Dartz replies, with an evil sly grin, "Actually, there might be a way, Miss Senryu. I'll use my company since it's more powerful than the Princeton Corporation."

Light says, in a dark cold sly smile, "I see where you're getting at! With your company, Paradius, Duel Academy under our control!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "You're catching on, Mister Yagami. However, we may have to do this discreetly!"

Naruto tells Dartz, with a dark cold serious tone, "But Master Dartz, the instant that we try to buy the stocks and interests of Duel Academy, those geeks will notice."

Dartz tells Naruto, with an evil smile, "True, but who said anything about us buying Duel Academy's stock and interests, Mister Uzumaki." Dartz turns to Light and he asks, "Mister Yagami, can you get all the information possible on the Princeton Corporation?"

Light places an evil sly smile and he says, "I see! We made ourselves look like we are trying to buy Duel Academy while in fact, we are buying up the Princeton company!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "Indeed! If we control the Princeton Company then we will control Duel Academy since the stocks and interests of Duel Academy under the control of the Society of Light are in the Princeton name as soon as they buy it all."

Holly says, with a dark cold excited tone, "That's a brilliant idea, Master Dartz!"

Michael says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah and once those Society Geeks believe that they control Duel Academy through stocks and interests, we'll be waiting in the wings to take their hopes in one sweep!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "I may not know what you guys are talking about, but if it'll piss off those geeks and that asshole in charge, then I'm in it!"

Megumi says, with an evil sinister smile, "No joke, Nii-san! I'd love to see the looks on those dweebs faces and especially those who betrayed us!"

Dartz tells Nodoka, with an evil smile, "Missus Saotome, make sure that you tell your children and Mister Rhodes to go to the Duel Academy harbor, when Chazz Princeton's brothers and the Society of Light meet. Also, tell them to make sure that they aren't seen by the Society members or Mister Princeton's brothers."

Nodoka says, with a bow, "Yes sir!"

(**The next day; In the Obelisk Arena**)

The next day, things seemed to get worse and worse with the Society of Light targeting the Ra Yellow dorm and nearly everyone, except for Bastion, Tyson, Lee, Ryoko, Syrus, Mia, Takara, Nyoko, Melissa, and Kuwabara, have been brainwashed by the SOL. And the ones mainly responsible are Chazz, Alexis, Kagome, Yusuke, Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ray, Hilary, Kari, Yolei, and Ken. Today, we find Chazz dueling against three Ra Yellow boys and Yusuke was dueling against another three another Ra Yellow boys while Alexis, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ray, Hilary, and Gaomon watched. Chazz had 2000 life-points while all of the Ra Yellow boys had only 500 life-points left with Chazz having his X-Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y-Dragon (1500/1600), and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) with the Ra Yellow boys having no monsters at all with it being Chazz's turn.

Chazz yells out, with a cold sly smile, "And they said I can't take three duelists at once! I'm The Chazz and after this next turn, you Ra boys are coming with me…to the Society of Light!" All three monsters attack the Ra Yellow boys and they cry out as their life-points drop to zero and they fall unconscious as their worlds turn white. On the meanwhile, Yusuke has 4000 life-points remaining to the Ra Yellow boys 1000 life-points each, but Yusuke has Gilford the Legend (2600/2000), King's Knight (1600/1400), and Marauding Captain (1200/400) while the Ra Yellow boys had none and Inuyasha is ready to attack.

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Okay, dorks, time for you to come with us! Att…!" Just then, a referee whistle filled the air and a familiar female voice boomed, darkly, "Okay, geeks, step away from the Ra Yellow students or else!"

Everyone turned to see the dark harsh faces of Bastion, Hikari, Kira, and Davis walking towards the three frightened female Ra students and Bastion told them, "That's okay, you're safe from her, now."

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, what the hell are you non-believers are doing!?"

Chazz tells them, in a cold serious tone, "In case you losers didn't notice, we're in the middle of sending these guys to the Society of Light!"

Bastion yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Not in this lifetime, Blondie!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, you and what army!?"

Davis says, with a dark sly grin, "Somehow, we were hoping that you'd asked that, bitch."

Kira giggled as she takes out a whistle and says, with a dark sly tone, "Us and this army!" Kira blows on the whistle, hard, making a loud whistling sound, and when she stops blowing on the whistle, Disciplinary Action Squad march up to the arena and form behind Bastion, Hikari, Kira, and Davis.

The SOL members exclaim, in shock, "The Disciplinary Action Squad!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Do you think those tools are going to help!"

Just then, a familiar female voice booms out, in a deadly serious tone, "If not, then I will!" The SOL members yelps in shock as they turn to see Inuyasha's elder half-sister, along with Inuyasha and Kagome's 'former' friends and allies from the Feudal Era, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame, walking inside the arena casing deadly death glares around, unnerving the SOL members, especially Yusuke.

Kagome says, shocked, "It's Zera!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "And those traitorous friends of yours!"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone with a glare colder than any SOL member, "All of you better leave or else, I'll get real mad!"

Kagome steps up and she calls out to Zera, in a pleading tone, "Zera, please, don't this! Please come with us! I know what really happened! Master Sartorius told me the truth behind what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo! I had no idea that Kikyo froze Inuyasha!"

Zera says, in a rare surprised tone, "What?"

Kagome points at her 'former' friends from the Feudal Era and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You can't trust people like them! Like me, they used Inuyasha! Now, that Inuyasha's getting too powerful, they believe that they should kill him! Plus, they were going to use me as a scapegoat after they've killed him! I've got to believe me!"

Miroku yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Yusuke yells at Miroku, in a cold nasty tone, "Don't give us that, pervert! Master Sartorius told us everything! Now, thanks to you and that claypot whore, Dartz has Inuyasha and his sisters have in his grip!"

Alexis tells Zera, in a cold serious tone, "They're right, Zera! You've been tricked by these traitorous creeps, like Kagome and Inuyasha have! We need your help to bring your brother and sisters, along with our friends and family that Dartz has in his slimy claws, into the Light!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a cold annoyed tone, "Shut up, wolf! You know, thinking back, I should have allowed Inuyasha to kill you without sitting him so much and not wasting my breath pleading to Zera to spare your life, knowing that she'll never listen to me!"

Koga winches at that and Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "You dare lie to me after what you did, gaki!"

Kagome says, in a pleading tone, "I'm not lying! If I had known that Inuyasha was frozen that day, I wouldn't have done what I did to him! I admit, I broke his heart and that's how Dartz got to him! I didn't mean for anything like this to happened! I was just wondering if we could put our differences aside for your brother and sisters!"

Zera says, in a deadly icy tone, "I'm not joining your little Society, however, you do give out a point about Dartz! He will die for using my baby brother and sisters!" Zera points at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame and she says, "Besides, I know for a fact that they'll never try anything with Inuyasha and they know that if they try to harm Inuyasha in anyway, they're going to be six foot under when I'm done with them!"

Shippo yelps as he gets behind Sango and Miroku says, drolly, "Quick to the point as always, Zera."

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "It looks like that Zera isn't going to listen to us."

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "And as punishment for breaking the rules, the 'White Dorm' is in under Campus Arrest for the next two weeks!"

The SOL members yells out shocked and in unison, "Campus Arrest!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's not fair, Hikari!"

Kira yells out, in a dark serious tone, "And your point! Now, you geeks have until the count of three to leave or I'll make sure that you'll never duel again!" Kira stomps onto the ground, making a big dent on the ground, unnerving the SOL members, especially Yusuke.

Hikari says, in a dark plain tone, "Remember, Zera, my sister, and I have Super S-class strength while Davis has S-class powers! Also, Zera has her Demonic Priestess magic, which is so much superior to Priestess magic! Do the math!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "This isn't over!" Soon after, the SOL members turn away to leave with the three Ra Yellows that Chazz defeated.

The male Ra Yellow students walk towards Hikari and one of them says, with a relieved sigh, "Thanks! If it hadn't been for you guys, we'd be brainwashed and working for that freak, Sartorius!"

Hikari says, with a kind smile, "No problem!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, seriously, _"So far, so good! However, compared to the others, I seem powerless against the Society of Light or the Society of Light doesn't think highly of me! Well, that'll soon change!"_

(**Later that day; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

Later that same day, we find a large transport helicopter landing on Duel Academy, two male figures come out, and they walk a distance as the helicopter takes off. Soon after, we look to see the two male figures are none other than Jagger and Slade Princeton, Chazz's two older brothers, with devious grins on their faces.

Slade says, with a sly grin, "Look at it, Jagger! They don't have a clue!"

Jagger tells Slade, "Yeah, these idiots thought that they had seen the last of us! Our rotten little brother might have beaten us last time, but this time, our plans are fool proof!"

Slade says, with a sly grin, "However, I am curious to find out about this 'Society of Light' that came in to Duel Academy!"

Jagger says, with a devious grin, "They seem to be quite the organization! They can't compare to us of Princeton Corp, but they might be some use!"

Slade says, with a nod and sly grin, "With them on the inside, our buying of Duel Academy's stock and holdings will go a lot smoother and they will take the fall if something goes wrong!" The two brothers laugh devilishly as they think about their nefarious plans for Duel Academy.

Just then a male voice calls out, coldly, "It's about time you scrubs got here!" The two Princeton brothers look to see their younger brother, Chazz Princeton, walking towards them.

Jagger says, perplexed, "Chazz!?"

Slade asks, with a sneer, "What are you doing here and what's with the white clothes!?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "I've moved up in the world!"

Slade says, in a sly smile, "Oh really, well, you're still the same Slacker that we know!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "That's coming from someone, who got his butt kicked last year when you were trying to demolish Duel Academy."

Slade says, with an annoyed growl, "Watch it!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "No, you watch it!" Just then, using ninja super-speed, Sakura Haruno, in her white uniform, comes in between Chazz and his brothers!"

The elder Princeton brothers were surprised about this and Jagger says, in a serious tone, "Hey, who are you?!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm Sakura Haruno, a member of the Society of Light!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Besides, I didn't call you two here to chat! I know that we don't see eye-to-eye about a lot of things, but I have to escort the two of you scrubs to Master Sartorius. Come on." Soon after, the two SOL boys heads off being followed by Jagger and Slade.

Slade whispers to Jagger, with a sly grin, "Hey, Jagger, if this is the best that they got, using them will be easy, especially, if they have someone like Chazz."

Jagger replies, with a nod, "Good thinking, Slade." The two brothers laugh to themselves not knowing that Chazz and Yusuke are listening in.

Chazz thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Lousy scrubs! They think they can use us!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold sly grin, _"Those dummies think they can use us?! Those dweebs will be changing their tunes when Master Sartorius helps them see the light! And they will help us make those nonbelievers finally respect our power!"_ Unknown to the SOL members and the Princeton Brothers, the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, and Jordan Rhodes, along with Agumon 2 and Falcomon were watching this from the corner of barrel without being seen with a special spell from Melody's Demonic Priestess magic.

Jordan says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh brother, I should have known that those dweebs will pull something like this."

Hotaru says, with an evil sly grin, "No joke, Jordy! It's a good thing that Urameshi couldn't sense us, because of Melody's Demonic Priestess magic cloaking our auras."

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We better go, before, this geeks know that we're here!" Soon after, the Orichalcos controlled warriors ran off to the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm.

(**In the Ra Yellow dorms; in the night**)

Within his room in the Ra Yellow dorms, Bastion is frantically writing on the walls of his dorm with a frustrated look on his face and he says, in a dark serious tone, "I'll show those Society Snobs! I'm just as good as any one of them! I've defeated my share of Obelisk Blue students, held my own against Jaden, and even given Chazz a run for his money! And I'll prove it if I have to duel Sartorius himself!"

For days, Bastion started his writings and formulas, Bastion holds up a deck and yells out, "It's alive! It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It is totally unstoppable!" Just then a shadow appears from his window and when Bastion looks, he doesn't find anyone there. Bastion asks, nervously, "Is there anyone there."

Just then, Bastion heard a familiar meow behind him and the Ra Yellow genius turned to see Kirara, in her tiny cat form, walking towards him.

Bastion says, surprised, "Kirara, what are you doing here?"

Kirara quickly jumped onto Bastion's right shoulder and Bastion turned his head as Kirara 'meow'ed.

Bastion smiled and asks, "You want to come with me, huh?" Kirara 'meowed' in a way of telling Bastion her answer.

Just then, Shippo's voice calls out, "What do you think you're doing, Bastion!?" Bastion looks down as Shippo was jumping onto Bastion's desk.

Bastion says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm going to face Sartorius in a duel!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "What!? Are you crazy, Bastion!? You'll become brainwashed like the others have!"

Bastion says, in a dark serious tone, "Shippo, this is a matter of pride! Plus, if I do win, then all our friends, including Kagome would be free from that madman's control. Promise you, I can't lose! Not with this deck!"

Shippo jumps onto Bastion's left shoulder and he says, seriously, "I guess you're right! Plus, this would be a way to talk some sense into Kagome."

(**Later that evening; Outside of the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Bastion, Shippo, and Kirara, who was on his head, leaves the Ra Yellow dorm and starts to jog out to the Ra Yellow dorm when he sees Aster in front of him. Aster knows about our heroes and heroines embracing the darkness to fight the Society of Light and Sartorius.

Aster greets, with a sly smile, "Evening."

Bastion says, with a slightly nervous tone, "Evening, Aster."

Aster asks, "What are you doing up so late, guys?"

Bastion tells Naruto, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Aster says, with a sly smile, "You're going to challenge the 'White Dorm' and Sartorius."

Shippo says, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!"

Bastion tells Aster, seriously, "There is no way to stop me, Aster. I'm going to prove to those Society snobs that I'm somebody and that they aren't all that. I won't lose. Not without this deck." Bastion, Shippo, and Kirara then heads off towards the 'White Dorm' and Aster prepares to head off to inform the other heroes and heroines.

(**Sometime later; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Within the 'White Dorm', the front doors are kicked in and the male and female SOL members look to see Bastion walking within their dorm and he has a serious and determined expression on his face, with Shippo getting intimidated expressions on his face, and Kirara growling in response at the white students.

One male SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "Isn't that Bastion?"

Another male SOL member calls out, coldly, "Wrong dorm, geek!"

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "I don't have time for games, dorks! Where is Sartorius?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "That's Master Sartorius, got it?!" Bastion looks to the source of the voice to see his 'former' friends: Yusuke, Kagome, Kelly, Akane, Ukyo, Sayu, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Rika, Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Hilary, and Ray.

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't your dorm, Misawa. Leave."

Tenten says, with a cold nasty tone, "Besides Master Sartorius doesn't have time for you!"

Yolei says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, beat it, geek!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Last time that I checked, nerd, his color isn't yellow!"

Sakura says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, make like a tree and leave, dork!"

Kagome points at Shippo and Kirara and she yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "And what the hell are those two freaks doing in our White Dorm!" Shippo yelps at Kagome's cold voice as he hid behind Bastion's head and he yells out, seriously, "Kagome, please, you have to believe me! Sartorius has brainwashed you!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, runt! You think that Kagome is going to believe you, after what you and other traitors did to her!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "So, why don't you leave, twerp, but things get really ugly for you!"

Hilary says, in a cold plain tone, "Besides, Master Sartorius is a very busy man and doesn't have to time for the likes of you."

Bastion says, with a dark nasty sneer, "Very funny! Well, I'm here to challenge him and I'm not leaving until he comes down!" All of the SOL members begin to laugh at Bastion, much to his dark annoyance.

Yusuke says, with a cold nasty tone and cold sly smile, "You?! Challenge, Sartorius?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, Bastion!"

Kari says, with a cold sly tone and cold sly smile, "Yeah, right, Bastion! Like you would stand a chance against Master Sartorius, dork!"

Akane says, with a cold sly smile, "He has the power of destiny and the light on his side. He can't be beat. I mean it was Master Sartorius that showed Ukyo and I that."

Tenten says, with a cold sly tone, "But thanks for the good laugh, Bastion. You nonbelievers are pretty good at telling jokes." Soon after, the SOL members start, including Bastion's 'former' friends, laugh at him again.

Bastion yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Stop it! That's enough!" Bastion stomps his foot on the ground, hard, while making a slight crack.

Chazz tells Bastion, with a cold sly tone, "Hey, Bastion, don't you know that the Society of Light is for duelists with talent?"

Tenten says, with a fearful and cold nasty tone, "In short, dork, you are not good enough."

Sayu tells Bastion, with a cold nasty tone, "Get it, dweeb! No one wants you here!"

Bastion shouts out, in a dark angered tone, "Talk all you want! I'm not leaving until I get my challenge and I will fight here!!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Of if it's a fight you want then here it is!" Just then, Yusuke charges towards Bastion with his super-speed to punch him, but to everyone's surprise, Bastion disappears using his own super-speed to dodge Yusuke's fist.

Shippo yells out, surprised, "Whoa!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What the!!? Where'd he go!?"

Bastion's voice calls out, darkly, "What do you think!?" Without warning, Bastion's right foot smashes into Yusuke's chest, breaking a few of his rib, throwing him to the wall, making a dent on it and an imprint of his body, then he slumps to the ground.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, how did you do that!? Yusuke's a half-demon with S-class strength with the Light giving him more power while you're a normal human! That 'dark power' couldn't have increased your strength and speed that much!"

Just then, a dark demonic aura comes out of Bastion's body and Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "Wouldn't you like to know!?"

Kagome gasps in shock and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's a demonic aura! I know that it is!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "A demonic aura!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "But Bastion couldn't be a demon or a half-demon!"

Shippo asks Bastion, curiously, "Bastion, where did you learn how to do that!?"

Bastion tells Shippo, in a whisper, "Let's just say that a friend gave me these powers and please don't tell the others about this, okay." Shippo nods his head while on the meanwhile, Yusuke jumps to his feet and he says, in a cold snarl, "You're going to pay for that, nerd!" Yusuke then charges towards Bastion with cold angered fury and throws a right cross at him, but Bastion disappears using super-speed, dodging the attack. Bastion appears at Yusuke's right side and Yusuke begins his punching at Bastion, but he couldn't get a good hit.

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "No way! Yusuke can't get a good hit on him!"

Rika says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, maybe I will!" Rika rushes in with her super-speed that she received from her spirit detective training to attack Bastion, but with new senses, Bastion knows that Rika is coming at him as he was evading Yusuke's wild fists, so he disappears as Rika's right fist hits Yusuke's right cheek while Yusuke's left fist hits Rika's left cheek.

Bastion lands away from a few feet and he says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice try, but it'll take more than that to defeat me, I'm afraid!"

Kagome takes out three sutras, glowing sickly white and she calls out, coldly, "Oh, then try this!" Kagome throws the sutras at Bastion, but once they came close to him, they burn out to nothingness, surprising Kagome.

Bastion looks at Kagome and he says, with a dark sly tone, "Nice try, but thanks to Mina, I'm immune to your priestess spells!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Then, that bitch, Mina, must be the reason behind Bastion's new powers!"

Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "Indeed and now, I'm around elite S-class strength getting close to Super S-class powers!"

Alexis says, in a cold snarl, "Damn that means that Yusuke or Rika, since she has low S-class strength, doesn't stand a chance!"

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone with a hint of coldness, "Now, either give me way to Sartorius or I'll have to beat you white freaks to the ground!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Wait!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Sartorius descending down the stairs.

Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Chazz, Alexis, Tenten, Ray, and Hilary yell out in unison, "Master!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Pardon us! How rude of us!"

When he is in front of Bastion from the top of the stairway, Bastion declares, in a dark serious tone, "Save it, freak! Sartorius, I challenge you to a duel here and now!"

Yusuke says, with a cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch your mouth, dork!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "It is all right, Yusuke." Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "A challenge? You have great courage to come here by yourself and you have earned my respect."

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "Cut the flattery, Sartorius. I'm not here for praises. I'm here to duel and when I win, you will leave this island, for good."

Ray yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's not fair, Bastion!"

Ken calls out, with a cold serious tone, "That's totally unreasonable!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Very well. But remember the price of failure, if you lose, you will join the Society of Light."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty snort, "Oh, please."

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil smile and calm tone, "Chazz, are you saying that you doubt his worth? Then maybe you should duel him yourself."

Chazz says, stunned, "Are you joking?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "Hardly. Are you up for the challenge, Mister Princeton?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "I wouldn't call it a challenge."

Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "Neither would I."

(**Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later that night**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Bastion and Chazz with duel disks attached to their left wrists that have their dueling decks inside and the two of them prepare to face off while Sartorius and the top members of the SOL, Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, Kelly, Sayu, Alexis, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Rika, Hilary, and Ray watching from the top of the benches standing on the platform above them with Shippo and Kirara behind Bastion.

On the meanwhile, the Ojama brothers cheer for Bastion above them while Chazz looks up to see those voice while Naruto notices that Chazz doesn't see them.

On the meanwhile, Bastion thinks in his mind, _"All right! It comes down to this!"_ Bastion gets a strong aura around him while the SOL members, including his 'former' friends, watch him intently.

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You had better not lose, Princeton!"

Yusuke tells Akane, with a cold sly smile and in a cold nasty tone, "Bastion couldn't even beat me or Jaden when we were a freshman!"

Ken says, with a cold sly smile and serious tone, "Like Bastion could defeat destiny and the light!"

The two duelists activate their duel disk, their draw five cards from their decks, and the two of them yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Chazz: 8000

Bastion: 8000

Shippo says, fearfully, "Oh boy!"

While the SOL members cheer Chazz, Bastion draws one card from his deck and he says, "All right! I'll start off first! En guard!" Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "And now, it's Shadow Game time!" Soon after, Bastion's body is engulfed in a dark violet aura as it glows, and dark violet and black clouds surround the two of them.

Akane yells out, stunned, "Oh no! A Shadow Game!"

Bastion says, with a dark nasty tone, "Ding! Ding! The little white twerp is right! This is a Shadow Game and this is the last duel that you will fight as a white dork!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You don't scare me, Misawa! This isn't my first Shadow Game! I've beaten the Shadow Riders at their own game!"

Yusuke yells at Chazz, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, Princeton, aren't you getting a bit more credit than you earned!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke and Jaden were the ones who beat those Shadow Riders last year! Don't you get all the credit! You defeated one, while we took care of them along with those assailants that they sent us!" Chazz winches at Yusuke's and Kagome's loud voices and Bastion puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "I'll begin with this! My Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Soon after, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "And one card face-down and you will have a go."

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, coldly and with a cold sly smile, "Pathetic." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I play Beetron One also known as Beetle Top!" Soon after, Beetron-1 Beetle Top (1700/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I play this spell card! Frontline Base! Now, I can summon one Union monster from my hand to the field as long as it is level four or below of course." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "So, I summon this guy! Beetron Two, Electric Bugaloo!" Chazz says, with a cold nervous sly smile and cold tone, "What I meant to say 'Beetle Turbo'."

Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, Sayu, Kelly, Tenten, and Alexis think in unison, coldly, "Idiot."

Chazz then says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, with two Beetrons on the field, I can do this! Beetron One and Beetron Two! Join together!" The two Beetrons join together and Beetron One's stats rise from 1700/1400 to 2100/1400! Chazz then calls out, seriously, "Meet Beetle Top Turbo!" Chazz then calls out, "Now, attack! Beetle Rush!" Beetron One then rushes in to attack Bastion's Magnet Warrior.

Bastion pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my trap card! Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Magnet Force Plus Continuous trap card, it shoots waves at Chazz's monster, and sends it flying back to his side of the field. Bastion tells Chazz, with a dark sly smile, "I've altered your monster's magnetic field and turned it into a positively charged monster just like mine. In other words, they can't attack each other."

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Come on! Last time that I checked, this is a duel, not a science class!"

Bastion draws one card from his duel disk and calls out, in a dark serious tone, "When you duel me, dork, it's both!"

Ken says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz shouldn't have rushed in like that. He is making all of us look bad."

Ukyo says, with a cold nasty tone, "That dork better not lose!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, in a dark serious tone, _"His new deck is challenging, but it is a good thing that updated mine as well."_ Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I'll pick up two cards from my deck!" Bastion draws two cards from his deck, discards his Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (1900/600) monster card with the card on his duel disk, puts a card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Omega Minus from my hand along with Sigma Plus on the field to summon Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (2700/2400) appears on the field to replace Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. Bastion then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, darkly, "Now, I play my Destructo Blast Equip spell card!" Soon after, a equip spell card that has a picture of three sticks of TNT dynamite, exploding appears on Bastion's side of the field and Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "To activate this card, I pay half of my life-points!" Bastion's life-points were dropped by a half and Bastion is shocked by the dark electric energy, but he doesn't even flinch.

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! That's got to hurt!"

Bastion replies, with a dark sly grin, "Not a bit!"

Chazz yells out, with a stunned tone, "You are a freak, now, Misawa!"

Bastion then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "And now, Linear Magnum, attack his Beetle Top!" Linear Magnum fires two beams of energy from its cannon and it slams into Chazz's monster causing a huge explosion while taking away 600 of his life-points. Just then Chazz yells out in pain as he is shocked with dark electric energy by the dark clouds surrounding him and Bastion.

Bastion tells Chazz, after he is shocked and with a dark sly grin on his lips, "By the way, did I mention that those 'shadow clouds' shock us with every life-point that we lose?!"

Sayu yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not cool!"

Akane calls out, horrified, "That's sick!"

After regaining some of his strength, Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Looks like someone is forgetful! When my monster is attacked, only my Union monster is destroyed!"

Bastion states, stunned, "Not both?!" When the smoke clears, Beetron One is still on the field safe and sound and only Beetron Two is gone.

Ojama Yellow yells out, _**"It's hopeless!"**_

Ojama Black shouts out, _**"That's crazy talk! It isn't over until it's over, so, let's make so noise!"**_

Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow yell out in unison, _**"You're right!"**_

Ojama Black asks, nervously, _**"Does anyone know how to spell 'Bastion' however?"**_

Bastion says, with a dark sly grin, "No matter!" Chazz gives a look of surprise and Bastion says, with a dark smile, "Let me tell you about the effect of Destructo Blast! Whenever a monster equip with it is destroys an opponent's monster, the owner of that destroyed monster receives Direct Damage equal to the monster that was destroyed!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "Say what!?"

Bastion yells out, in a dark strong tone, "You heard me, Princeton! Since Beetron Two has fifteen hundred attack points, you lose that much!" Chazz cries out in pain as he is shocked by more dark electric energy as he loses 1500 life-points.

Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, Alexis, Ken, Kari, Yolei, and Ray calls out in unison, horrified, "Chazz!"

When the dark lightning stops, Chazz slumps to his knees as Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Then, I play the spell card, Card of Demise! This allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns, I have to discard my entire hand. However, this duel won't last that long!" Bastion draws until he was holding five cards in his hands, puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I will place two cards face-down and that will do for now."

Current Score:

Chazz: 5900

Bastion: 4000

Chazz draws one card from his deck and he says, in a cold annoyed and serious tone, "Well, you're not the only one that card draw extra cards!" Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Dark Spell Regeneration! This allows me to duplicate any spell in both our graveyards and I choose your Pot of Greed! Now, I get two cards!" Chazz draws two cards from his deck, sends another card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Different Dimension Hanger!" Just then a huge black storm appears behind Chazz, as Chazz takes out his deck, and says, coldly, "Now, I choose three Union monsters from my deck!" Chazz takes three cards from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, displays W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500), Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) monster cards in his hand, and Chazz says, with a cold sly smile and putting those cards in his pocket, "Once I remove them from play, the fun can begin! You see, when I summon a monster that they can combine with, I can summon them back!" Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "And on that note, I play V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Just then V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz takes one card out of his pocket, puts it on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I can bring back W-Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) comes to the field in attack mode as well from the black portal in the sky. Chazz then yells out, "Now, I remove these two cards from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" Both cards fly up into the air as their two cards are removed from play and the two monsters combine into VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) in attack mode. Chazz sends another card into spell/trap slot and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I play Quick Summon! Now, I can summon my X-Head Cannon back to the field in attack mode!" Just then, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) come to the field in defense mode. Chazz then puts two cards in his pocket, puts the cards on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I can summon back Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!" Out of the black portal, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) appear on the field in attack mode. Chazz then yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Next, I remove them with X-Head Cannon from play to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon!" All three monsters unite into one and XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then says, with a cold sly grin and snobbish tone, "If you think that was bad, my next card is going to be…five cards in one! I remove VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ Dragon Cannon from play to summon my V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Soon after, the two monsters unite into VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) in attack mode. Chazz says, with a cold sly smirk, "Now, thanks to my Dragon Catapult Cannon's special ability, I can remove from play one card on the field and I choose that Destructo Blast!"

Bastion presses a button on his duel disk and he says, with a dark sly tone, "How predicable!? I play my Divine Wrath!" Bastion's face-down card is Divine Wrath and Bastion says, with a dark sly smile and dark logical tone while sending a card into the graveyard, "Thanks to this, your Dragon Catapult Cannon loses its powers and is destroyed!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "I hate you, Misawa!" Chazz's monster is then destroyed on the spot as Bastion presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, darkly, "Then, you're really going to hate me after this, Princeton! I activate my Surprise Attack counter trap card!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be a Counter trap card with a picture of two ships at war, firing their cannons, and Bastion says, in a dark serious tone, "As soon as a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by an effect from my side of the field, you lose a total of attack points of your destroyed monster!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then, Chazz cries out in pain as he is shocked by more dark electric energy as he loses 3000 life-points.

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "So far, Chazz has fallen into every trap that Bastion has laid for him!"

Yolei says, in a cold annoyed tone, "He's making us look bad here!"

When the shocks stop, Chazz groans out, as he sends a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'm…not…done…yet…dork! I place a face-down and switch my monster to defense mode! That ends my turn!" Beetron One is sent to defense mode.

Current Score:

Chazz: 2900

Bastion: 4000

Bastion draws his card and he calls out, darkly, "Now, Linear Magnum, attack his Beetron now!" Linear Magnum fires two beams of energy from its cannon at Beetron One.

Chazz presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate Negate Attack! Now, your attack is cancelled out!" Just then, the blasts hits an invisible shield and Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and he says, cold annoyed tone in his voice, "Well, watch and learn!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I'll take two cards from my deck!" Chazz draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I'll play a Feather of a Phoenix! Here's how it works: I discard one card from my hand in order to put one card back on the top of my deck." Chazz discards his Ojamagic spell card, his Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (1500/1800) monster cards comes back, puts its on the top of his deck, and he says, with a cold sly smile, "And what do you know?! It's Beetron Two! And plus, since I ditched Ojamagic, the Ojama brothers show up!"

The three Ojama yells out in shock, _**"But…But we don't want to fight!"**_ The three monster spirits descend and the three Ojama brothers, Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Black (0/1000) and Ojama Green (0/1000), come to Chazz's hand.

Chazz puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Ojama Ride! Now, I can summon up to three union machine monsters from my deck to the field in defense mode and all I need to do is send the three Stooges packing!"

The three Ojama brother yells out, _**"What?! So, that's how it is?!"**_

Chazz sends the Ojama cards to his graveyard, two cards come out of his deck, he puts the cards on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo and Beetron Three-Spider Base!" Soon after, Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (1500/1800) and Beetron-3 Spider Base (1000/2000) come to the field in defense mode. Chazz then yells out, with a cold sly smile, "All right, boys, join to form Assault Cannon Beetle!" Soon after, the three machine monsters unite together and Assault Cannon Beetle (2400/2800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Bastion yells out, stunned, "What in the world is that?!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! What's that!?"

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a cold sly tone, "Well, guess what? It is about to become worse! Because I play Ojamandala! Now, for a price of a grand, I can bring back my Ojamas!"

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "However, since you paid life-points, you feel the pain!"

The dark lightning hits Chazz as he screams out in pain as he loses 1000 life-points. Just then Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Black (0/1000), and Ojama Green (0/1000) comes back to the field on Assault Cannon Beetle's back in attack mode. Chazz then says, as the three Ojamas are loaded into the cannon of Assault Cannon Beetle, "And whenever I sacrifice one of them, you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Bastion calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

The three Ojamas call out in unison, _**"Oh, yes, he can!"**_ Assault Cannon Beetle fires the Ojama brothers and they yell out in unison, _**"Our apologizes in advance, Master!"**_ The three Ojama brothers slam into Bastion and he loses 2400 life-points as dark lightning hits him, but he doesn't scream out in pain.

Current Score:

Chazz: 1900

Bastion: 1600

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you just give up and join our Society, Bastion? Because even if you win, you will be all alone in that dorm!"

Shippo shouts out, seriously, "That's a lie!"

Kagome calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you clam it, twerp?!"

Bastion ignores this, draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, with a dark sly smile, "Alone?! Hardly! How can I be alone with friends like theses?! I sacrifice my warrior to summon Plasma Warrior Atom!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus vanishes from the field and Plasma Warrior Atom (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then says, seriously, "And if I divide his attack power in half, he can attack you directly!" Plasma Warrior Atom's stats drop from 3000/2500 to 1500/2500 and Bastion calls out, "Now, Warrior Atom, it's time to introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Plasma Warrior Atom fires a beam of energy from his chest and it slams into Chazz causing a huge explosion. Then, Chazz screams out in pain as he is hit with dark lightning and his life-points then drop by 1500 and Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots.

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "I'll end with this."

Current Score:

Chazz: 0400

Bastion: 1600

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile and cold sly tone, "Guess that's why he never got past, Ra? If it were me, I would have taken down that beetle monster first."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's where you would be wrong."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Tenten asks Sartorius, in a cold curious tone, "What do you mean Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone and evil sly smile, "What I mean if Chazz's attacks, one of Bastion's face-down cards will surely reserve the damage, namely Magic Cylinder."

Sayu asks Sartorius, perplexed, "You mean that you could see one of Bastion's face-down cards with that 'dark power' he has, sir!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Yes, however, I can only see Bastion's face-down Magic Cylinder trap card, while the other is a mystery! It's like the dark power is being influenced by Mister Misawa."

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Yusuke yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What?! You mean that if Princeton attacks, he loses and if he doesn't do a damn thing, he still loses!"

Tenten yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What the hell kind of situation is that?! I knew that damn idiot shouldn't have dueled!"

Hilary asks Sartorius, concerned, "Master, is there anything Chazz can do? If he loses, the Society loses you."

Sartorius tells Hilary, with an evil sly smile, "Do not worry, Bastion won't escape his fate. He will follow the will of destiny, but he has indeed proven himself worthy of being in our society, even though, he's under the dark influence of the 'dark powers'. He will be with you when he comes in."

Ken asks Sartorius, perplexed, "Sir, what do you mean?"

Bastion thinks in his mind, with a dark serious tone, _"Based on my calculations, the chances of my victory are ninety-nine percent! Also, I've only revealed my other face-down card with that freak of nature, just in case!"_

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, with a cold serious tone, "All right, dork!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and declares, "I play my Front Change spell card! Now, I can swap out my Cannon Beetle for my ultimate monster! The Scissor Beetle!" Soon after, Assault Cannon Beetle lifts into the air, changes shape and confirmation and Combat Scissor Beetle (3600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If my calculations are correct, nothing you do, fool, can help you! I will win this duel!"_ Sartorius's voice enters his mind by saying, telepathically, _**"Bastion! Do you want to prove yourself? Lose this duel and join my Society! Leave your friends behind!"**_

Chazz calls out, seriously, "All right! Combat Scissor Beetle, attack with Cross Slicer!" Combat Scissor Beetle launches its large scissor from its back right at Bastion's Warrior Atom.

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If I activate my trap, I'll win the duel!"_

Sartorius's voice enters Bastion's mind, again, and he says, _**"You are not thinking about activating that trap card, are you? If you really want to be someone, you know what to do!"**_

Just as our heroes and heroines made their entrance inside the arena, Bastion gives a small dark sly smirk and he yells out, in a dark strong tone while pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card: Ring of Destruction!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Ring of Destruction trap card and Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "Thanks to this trap card, fool, one monster on the field is destroyed and both of us take damage to our life-points equal to its attack points. And I don't want to sacrifice my good friend here, so, I choose your Combat Scissor Beetle!"

Chazz yells out, stunned, "What?!" Just then the Ring of Destruction wraps around the body of Combat Scissor Beetle.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, stunned, _"That's impossible! How could he resist the power of the Light?"_

Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "I have to say that this was quite a stimulating duel, but it has to end now." Bastion snaps his fingers and Ring of Destruction explodes causing Combat Scissor Beetle to be destroying causing the dark electric energy to hit both Chazz and Bastion while Chazz screams out in extreme pain and agony and Bastion doesn't as they lose 3600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Chazz: 0 (Tie)

Bastion: 0 (Tie)

TK says, amazed, "It's a draw!"

As Keiko watches, 'Supreme Princess' says, deep in Keiko's mind that she can't hear, _**"Perfect. I knew that Bastion wouldn't let me down especially when his mind can't be influenced anymore."**_

When the smoke clears, Chazz is on his right knee while winching at the electric burns that he's gotten on his body and uniform and Bastion says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, it looks like that I'm not joining your crappy Society of Light after all."

Chazz says, with a cold snarl, "So, what? You are still all alone in that dorm!"

Bastion says, looking behind him to see the others, "I would think not! What would you call my friends behind me? I'm not alone! I have them! I wanted attention so bad that I had forgotten about it! My friends are always with me even through they are not sometimes!"

Jaden says, nervously, "Sorry about that, Bastion."

Bastion tells Jaden, "No problem, Jaden. You are just you being you. I should have expected it."

Chazz says, with a cold angered tone, "Well, you couldn't beat me! That shows that you are not cut out for us!"

Bastion takes the one card left in his duel disk's spell and trap slots and he says, with a sly smile, "Actually, I could have easily won. Because this was my other face-down card!" Bastion then turns to reveal Magic Cylinder trap card causing the SOL members to gasp in shock.

Kelly says, stunned, "That's Magic Cylinder!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Bastion could have won the duel if he played that card!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Master Sartorius was right, but why didn't he play that card?"_

Bastion says, with a dark sly smile towards the shocked Chazz, "Do you see now, white fool? What would have happened if I played that trap card? Didn't you see it coming? Oh right, thanks to my new powers, you couldn't see them!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Then why didn't you play that card?"

Bastion says, with a dark sly tone, "Because I didn't need to prove anything to you or your 'Master', dork! I've shown you that I can beat any of you and don't give me that luck business! My deck doesn't rely on luck! I'm just as good as any of you and my friends and I are all that need to know and I did it all without your 'Light'!"

Davis yells out, in a dark excited tone, "That's right, Bastion! You tell him!"

Ramna calls out, strongly, "Way to go, Bastion! You are the man!"

Bastion says, walking away, "And besides, what would be the point of taking your Society down at once? It would be all too easy. I have to say that dueling you white freaks have been quite stimulating. It is all the more inspiration for me to create even stronger decks and stronger tactics to use on you. I've got to admit that you are the perfect 'test subjects' for my work!" Many of the SOL members glare at Bastion coldly at his remarks. Bastion says, with a dark sly smile, "So, please white idiot, I would love to duel you again. Since I've proven my point that I can duel and beat any one of your Society duelists and I'm just as good or superior to you, the next time, I will show no mercy and defeat you where you stand!" Soon after, Bastion turns to walk back to the others.

Chazz yells out, with a cold angered glare, "Hey! Get back here, Misawa! I'm not done with you!"

Bastion says, with a dark sly tone with a hint of coldness, "I am. I've already shown that your Society isn't superior to us, true duelists, since you are one of the Society's top duelist. So, my work is done. Farewell."

Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There seems to be something off with Bastion Misawa. Some kind of dark energy inside of him and a familiar one I have to say which give me great dread."_

Davis asks TK, in a whisper, "Hey, TK, does Bastion sound a bit 'off'?"

TK tells Davis, in a whisper, "You, too, huh? Yeah, I feel it too."

Kai thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Something about Bastion now. It doesn't seem right." _When Bastion returns to the others, the majority of them are happy.

Hojo says, with a dark smile, "Excellent work, Bastion."

Eri says, with a dark sly grin, "You may not have won, but you showed them up."

Hassleberry says, with a dark sly smile, "Nice work, soldier!"

Bastion says, with a kind smile, "Thank you, my friends. I'm sorry to have worried you." Bastion then gives a glance at Keiko, which she doesn't notice, but a certain someone inside of her does.

Supreme Princess' voice booms in Bastion's sub-conscious mind, with dark cold sly tone, _"Excellent work, my warrior. I knew that I had chosen well as one of my top soldiers. Soon, it will be time for you to 'awaken' and this pathetic Society will be gone forever! And with that, my rule will begin!"_

Sartorius thinks in his mind, stunned, _"How can this be possible? No one expect for Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya has resisted the Light! Bastion is not a 'Chosen Duelist', so, how…Unless the 'dark power' that the nonbelievers have is greater than I thought or he had aid from a 'Chosen Duelist'."_ When Sartorius looks at Keiko, she, mainly not noticed by the others, gives a glance at him, but it was a dark cold sly smirk and her eyes were glowing with the 'Supreme Princess' eyes. Sartorius thinks in his mind, with a serious and a bit worried tone, _"It looks like the To-zoku within Miss Yukimura has gotten to him first and the darkness that's infused within her has gained control of Mister Misawa as well. I fear that she might be planning to start an army of her own and with the dark power of the To-zoku making my Society unable to see their cards, it will be harder for us to bring them into the Light."_ Sartorius then gives an evil smile and thinks, _"But no one can stop the Light. It will only be a matter of time! I shall get rid of the To-zoku within Miss Yukimura and her true power as a 'Chosen Duelist' will be mine!"_

Supreme Princess' voice booms in Sartorius's mind, _**"Don't count on it, you worthless freak of nature! You and your 'Light' are no match for my power, but if you need get that idea knocked into your head…ALLOW ME TO DEMOSTRATE!!!"**_ Just then Sartorius yelps as he is hit with a massive physic assault and collapses to the ground in a heap.

The SOL members gasp in shock and they yell out in unison, "Master Sartorius!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What just happened?"

Our heroes and heroines are confused by this turn of events and Catherine asks, perplexed, "What happened to him?"

Keiko, with her head lowered, says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "Guess his mindless talking finally caught up with him. Someone like him so know their limits." Everyone looks at Keiko as she walks away, but a feeling of dread comes from Hikari and Kira.

Kira thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! I think that was the Supreme Princess! Man! That perverted version of our best friend is getting stronger within Keiko!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"The longer this goes on, the more the Supreme Princess gains strength within Keiko! Keiko had her under control, but she is losing more and more control with each passing day. If we don't save my bro and Kagome soon, I fear that the Keiko we know will be swallowed up by the power of her 'dark side'!" _Hikari and Kira look at Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara causing them to nod in understanding.

(**Sometime later; Within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the medical ward of the 'White Dorm', we find Kari, Ken, Yolei, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, Alexis, Sayu, Kelly, and Rika assembled in front of Sartorius, who recovered from the Supreme Princess' mental attack, and Chazz Princeton, who has been healed from his 'Shadow Duel' with Bastion thanks to Sakura's knowledge of medical skills. Right now, Chazz is majorly pissed off because of his humiliation by Bastion's hands.

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That lousy geek! I swear that he's going to pay for this!"

Ken asks Chazz, in a cold serious tone, "How are you going to do that? Bastion is now around S-class getting close to Super S-class strength!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "I wonder what is up with that demonic aura of Bastion's."

Sartorius tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "I can answer you that, Miss Higurashi. It seems that the 'parasite' within Miss Yukimura has taken Mister Misawa and turned him into a half-demon."

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "So, that rotten demon is responsible for that mental attack on you and giving Bastion these demonic powers!"

Ukyo says, in a cold angered tone, "That demon is going to pay for this! It's thanks to her that we're losing and getting our share of humiliation by the nonbelievers!"

Sartorius tells the SOL members, with an evil sly grin, "Well, I have a way to make the nonbelievers to stop attacking us for the moment."

Akane asks, with a cold curious tone, "How, sir?"

Sartorius tells Akane, with a cold sly grin, "As they say, forgive the pun, 'there is more than one way to skin a cat', as they say. Attacking the nonbelievers directly is a foolish idea at the moment. With the power that they weld and with the control of the school as administrators and the staff who haven't seen the Light, we need to find a way to fight them indirectly by controlling the school. And I know such a way."

Sayu asks, curiously, "How, sir?" Just then Jagger and Slade, wearing white version of their business suits come into the room, with cold sly grins on their faces.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Why control the 'interests' of the school, of course."

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "You don't have to worry your little heads much longer!" Jagger turns to Chazz and he says, with a cold sly grin, "Congratulations, little bro, you've come up with a good idea for once!"

Slade says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah, with several days or so, Duel Academy shall belong to the Society of Light! We are buying interest in Duel Academy's 'stocks' as they saw and soon, we will have controlling interest in Duel Academy!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "We can't totally buy out Duel Academy, thanks to Seto Kaiba and his rules, but he didn't say that we can't have control through 'controlling interest' here."

Slade says, with a cold sly grin, "With Master Sartorius's help, we are slowly and surely getting more control over Duel Academy and soon, it will be under the ownership of the Society of Light! So, what if the nonbelievers have top administrative positions?! Doesn't matter if we control the Academy!"

Yolei says, with a cold sly smile, "I've got to say, these two make a good point!"

Sayu yells out, with an evil smile, "Finally! Something right going for a change! And those fucking nonbelievers can't stop us!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "And soon, the nonbelievers and the world shall see the glory of the Light my friends!"

The SOL members, Jagger, and Slade say in unison, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir!"

Alexis thinks, with a cold sly smile, _"Ha! We've got you and your friends now, Jaden! Soon, you will see the Light and finally, be by my side! And soon, Dartz is going to pay for brainwashing my cousin!"_ With Jagger and Slade as part of the Society of Light, the group start making plans for the GX tournament because it seems, truthfully so, they have got `one up' on our heroes and heroines and they don't even know it.

(**Late in the evening; Within Keiko's dreams**)

Within Keiko's dreams, we find her and her 'dark half', the 'Supreme Princess', who was wearing the same thing that she wore when she was dueling Catherine, when she was brainwashed by the SOL, looking at each other with Keiko, in her normal female Obelisk Blue uniform, giving an annoyed snarl on her face and she yells at her, annoyed, "What did you do to them!?"

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Whatever do you mean?"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "You know what I mean! I know that you have something to do with Bastion's 'new powers'! I know that you did something to him! Now, out with it!"

'Supreme Princess' says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Oh that! You should thank me! If it wasn't for me, then we'd lost Bastion for sure! You know that Bastion with those dorks could spell trouble for us, since he's one of the people that's good with strategy! It's not that I killed him or anything!"

Keiko says, in an annoyed snarl, "You're starting to be a huge pain!"

(**Within Takara's mind**)

We find our raven haired American duelist, Takara O'Riley, staring into a mirror and as she speaks, her voice echoes, "Where am I?"

A stern female voice calls out to her, _Takara Silvermist O'Riley!_

Takara's head jerks around and she searches for the source of the voice, "Who are you?"

The female voice calls out, in a serious tone, _"I am Celestial Cosmos Moonbeam. You are my reincarnation, the heir to my powers. Divine Spirit Purity, or should I say, Immortal Spirit Purity, has re-awakened me at the loss of Celestial Element Fire."_

Takara exclaims, while shaking her head, "No, not me." Takara returns to starring in the mirror. This mirror reflects how Takara saw herself-a deformed, hideous creature, barely resembling a human, and something that even Sartorius and Dartz would shudder in disgust at. Takara says, lowly, "I'm…"

The female voice calls out, _"Enough! As we speak, there is a calamity with the other Divine and Eternal Warriors at the school. You must get there immediately!"_

Takara cries out, in shock, "Wait, I don't understand! I'm just a girl! What am I supposed to do? And what are these warriors you're talking about?!"

The female voice calls out, _"Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh's were served by powerful warriors, males being Eternal, and females being Divine Warriors. Some of the more powerful, you and all you American incarnations among them, became Celestial level Warriors. And then one from each 'genre' shall we say, of warrior became Immortal-that is, they'd never die, and their powers were beyond that of Super-S class demons…they became gods and goddesses in a sense."_

Takara's analytical mind figures out the truth behind this and Takara says, lowly, "Divine, or Celestial, Spirit Purity is really Immortal Spirit Purity."

The female voice calls out, _"Yes. And you, Takara, are Celestial Cosmos Moonbeam, more powerful than your rain counterpart, but more delicate as well. Your friend Rika being taken put strain on our soul, and Immortal Spirit Purity released my conciousness. We must defend our friends!"_

Takara says, in confusion as she stares into the mirror, "But…but I…"

The female voice calls out, _"…This mirror reflects how you see yourself Takara."_ Takara gasps as the figure in the mirror becomes a female dressed in soft prussic clothing. It looks as though light from the Moon literally wrapped itself around her. She wears a halter top tied in the back, showing of the taunt smooth skin of her stomach. Her pants are the same as Divine Spirit Purity, and she's wearing white strappy sexy stiletto heels. Her hair is like Takara's hair, but pulled into a French twist with the ends spiked, and two glittering diamond sebum holding it together. A sparkling prussic tattoo resides around her belly button, similar to Naruto's seal, but in the shape of the Egyptian hieroglyph for Moon. A pure crystal tiara is set among her black locks, which now have streaks of white running through them.

The female voice speaks, _"This is your Divine Cosmos Moonbeam form. You can access your Celestial form if you so wish, but it is dangerous. Even the Immortal Divine Spirit purity has hardships accessing higher than Celestial, and she's been doing this since the earliest Egyptian days!"_

Takara says, stunned, "Divine Spirit Purity is over 2000 years old?"

The female voice says, in a sly tone, _"Just wait until you find out who she is."_

Takara hesitates when a female figure comes towards her and looks her in the eyes, saying, _"I know this is hard. But you must trust the power of the Moonbeam. It can guide you."_

Takara relaxes, and soon a glowing silver power surrounds her and she calls out, "I do!"

(**Several Days later; Within the Orichalcos's headquarters**)

Several days later, by the side of Dartz's palace, we find the Orichalcos warriors, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, in their human forms, with Megumi having black hair and green eyes, Light Yagami, Nodoka Saotome, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Agumon, Naruto Uzumaki, Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino approaching the helicopter with Dartz standing by the side.

Dartz asks Light, "Mister Yagami, is everything in order!"

Light says, with a bow, "Yes sir! Duel Academy will soon be ours as we enter Duel Academy."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Excellent! You all have trained and worked hard for this moment and now, it's time to put your new skills to the test!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right, Master Dartz! Soon, I'll be rid of that rotten backstabbing wench and soon her whole family will pay for her actions towards me!"

Nodoka says, with an evil sinister smile, "That's right, Inuyasha! Soon, that little Tendo bitch will soon realize the consequences of her actions towards my boy as well as her rotten family!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that you anxious to show your new powers, my friends! There will be a time that you'll show your full extent!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, sir! I'm going to enjoy placing that rotten Uchiha under my foot! Believe it!"

Michael asks Naruto, with an evil sly smile, "You want me to help, Naruto!?"

Dartz tells Michael, "Mister Angel, I want you to fly the helicopter to Academy Island."

Michael says, with a bow, "Understood, sir!"

(**In the mid-afternoon; In Obelisk Arena**)

In the Obelisk Arena, we find our heroes and heroines, along with Yugi and his friends, walking into the Obelisk Arena for a call from the Society of Light. Our heroes and heroines didn't like the sound of this 'invitation' and believed that this could be a trap. As the days pasted, our heroes and heroines managed to beat a total of ten SOL members with their Shadow Games.

Tea says, worriedly, "I don't know about this, guys! Something tells me that this is a trap!"

Sasuke tells Tea, in a dark serious tone, "We believe that as well, Miss Gardener!"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "However, we're prepared if those geeks try anything!" On the meanwhile, Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan, along with Agumon 2 and Falcomon, gave evil sly smiles and Ranma thinks in his mind, with an evil sly tone, _"I don't believe it! The last day that I have to be in the same room as these traitors, listening them badmouthing Master Dartz and the Orichalcos has come to an end!"_

Jordan thinks in his mind, with a dark cold sly smile, _"Soon that backstabbing wench that betrayed me will regret the day that she was born and then the Great Leviathan will rise!"_ Soon after, our heroes and heroines spotted Sartorius and a group of SOL members, including Yusuke, Gaomon, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, Rika, Kelly, Sayu, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Alexis, and Chazz, along with his elder brothers, Jagger and Slade assembled by the platform.

The heroes and heroines that were at Duel Academy last year gasp in shock when they saw Jagger and Slade.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Jagger and Slade! What are they doing here?!"

Keiko asks Jaden, "You know them?"

Hikari says, with a dark annoyed tone, "They are Chazz's brothers, Jagger and Slade Princeton. Even through Princeton is much of jerk on his own, these two pushed him to be a bigger jerk during Jay's first year here because they pressured him to be the best. All accord to their plan for world domination and in their minds, they need to dominate three areas of world affairs to take over the world: Politics, Economics, and Duel Monsters."

Ryoko says, with a dark serious tone, "Chazz took care of Duel Monsters and they would take Politics and Economics."

Syrus says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Those two already dominate the worlds of politics and economics, but they still needed Chazz to be the best in Duel Monsters and they pressured him all the time."

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "When Chazz lost to me in the school duel last year, we sent them off in order for them to stop what they were doing to Chazz, but those two came back with another plan to get rid of Duel Academy so they can rule the world. They forced Chazz into an unfair duel where they used rare cards against him and Chazz couldn't use monsters with more than five hundred attack points, but Chazz kicked their asses out of her anyway in one sweet duel I might add."

Kira calls out, in a dark strong tone, "What are you guys doing here!?"

Slade says, with a cold sly tone, "What do you think, Urameshi? We were thinking of taking down Duel Academy and fulfilling our plan for world domination."

Jagger says, with a cold smile, "That's before Master Sartorius showed us the wonders of the Light and we decided to change our objectives, especially finding out that you guys were causing the Society of Light so much trouble."

Catherine yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "What are you going to do about it!? They have every right to feel the same pain that they gave us!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "Don't count on it, traitor!"

Davis replies, with dark nasty tone, "Why not, wench?!"

Slade says, with a cold smile, "The Society of Light owes Duel Academy!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and they yell out in unison, "What?!"

Danielle yells out, darkly, "That's a lie! You are trying to trick us!"

Genki says, with a dark serious tone, "And it is a lame trick, you know."

Slade takes out a file, throws it over to Hikari, saying, "Take a look at this."

Hikari catches it while the others keep an eye on the Society members, takes the files, goes back to her friends and allies, and opens the file with all of her friends and allies assembled.

Keisuke, Kenny, Izzy, Bastion, Danielle, and Keiko gasp in shock and Bastion yells out, horrified, "Great Scott! Most of the interest and stock in Duel Academy is mainly owed by the Princeton Corporation!"

Danielle says, stunned, "And that means Duel Academy is mainly under their control!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "And since we're in the Society of Light, it means that we control the school!"

Slade says, with a cold smile, "Yes! And if you try anything stupid, the staff here might be out of a job!"

Genki yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Why you?! You're done!" He prepares to charge them with his fists and bash them into the ground, but Hikari stops him.

Hikari calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Genki, no! We can't give them a damn reason!"

Jagger says, with a cold smile, "Because Master Sartorius advised us, too, we are allowing you to keep your current positions as well, Slackers."

TK says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Any reason for your 'generosity'!"

Slade says, with a cold smile on his lips, "Yes! To show you pathetic losers how powerless against the Light and destiny, you dweebs really are!" The two brothers laugh together evilly while the rest of the SOL give cold sly grin on their expressions.

On the meanwhile, Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan were trying everything in their willpower to control their upcoming laughter and Ranma thinks in his mind, while trying to keep a straight face, _"Oh man! I can't keep a straight face! I think I'm going to burst out laughing! Those geeks believe that they've won!"_

Davis yells out, with a dark strong tone, "You can't do this!"

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, we just did, Motomiya!"

Kuwabara says, with a dark serious tone, "You won't get away with it!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, dork, but we control Duel Academy now!"

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Don't expect to control Duel Academy for long!"

Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, guess what? Don't be surprised when you are wrong! Destiny is on our side!"

TK asks, with a dark serious tone, "What do you plan to do?"

Jagger says, with a cold sly smile, "What do you think? Make a new set of rules that will make sure that every last hold out comes into the Society of Light or they will be expelled from Duel Academy!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Karin says, with a dark serious tone, "We won't let you!"

Genki says, with a dark serious tone, "We'll bring you to court if we have to!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly tone, "Good luck with that!"

Bastion says, with a dark strong tone, "Trust us, dorks! We will beat you!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly tone, "Don't count on it!"

Slade says, with a cold plain tone, "There is one way that you can stop this!"

Hikari asks, with a dark suspicious tone, "And how mind you?"

Jagger says, with a cold sly tone, "Simple! Keiko Yukimura agrees to surrender unconditionally to us!"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and the same amount of them yell out in unison, "What?!"

Bastion says, with a dark serious snarl, "I see what this is! Since Keiko is not only a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer', another kind of 'Chosen Duelist', as well as a powerful Psychic Duelist, you want all of her power to yourself!"

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Not to mention that you want the power of the 'Crimson Dragon'!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Power that I might retort, if I may, that is beyond Miss Yukimura's control. And since Miss Yukimura is indeed one of the heralds of the Crimson Dragon, it is quite a 'bonus'." Sartorius says, glaring at Keiko, "Unless you have control over your powers." Keiko gives an annoyed snarl at Sartorius as she knows that he knows that her Psychic Duelist powers are not yet under her control.

Yami Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, _**"Let me take care of him! I'll shut him up permanently!"**_

Keiko says, with an annoyed tone, _**"You keep quiet down there!"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, _**"Fine! For the moment…"**_

Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "It is a good deal! What's the point of keeping a little girl that has a 'personality problem'?"

Yusuke gives a cold annoyed snarl and he thinks in his mind, _"That ass of a brother of Chazz's better watch it or we will wipe him from the Society of Light for good! Master Sartorius might have made a good point of bringing them into the Light, but they are even worse than Princeton here!"_

Hikari's aura starts to flare and she says, with a dark angered tone, "You talk that way about Kei, again, and I'll make sure that you're money won't protect you from this!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly smile, "Watch it, little Urameshi! You strike us and you might want consider our new rules already in effect!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a dark plain tone, "Hikari, calm down! We're better than that they are! Let's not stoop down to their level!"

Jagger asks Keiko, with a cold sly tone, "Oh, so, you are there leader now?"

Keiko steps forward and she says, with a dark serious tone, "And what if I am?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "If you are and most likely, you can be being an intelligent girl, you know that this is quite an easy choice. You are just one person of many. We do not wish to use some underhanded tactics…"

Yuka states, with a dark plain tone, "Look who is calling the kettle black! Maybe poisoning someone with a mind-control potion doesn't ring a bell?"

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius would never do that!"

Jaden calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, white twerp, did we give you permission to speak?!"

Alexis winches in shock from Jaden's 'dark nasty statement' and Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Jaden, why are you so nasty to me?"_ Alexis thinks in her mind, an image of 'Yami Keiko' appearing behind Keiko, _"Could the same creature that possesses your sister be poisoning your mind like the others?"_

Sartorius tells Yuka, with an evil smile, "I can assure that my sight was blocked from that. Someone made me unable to see that your friend, Hojo, was poisoned by a mind-control potion until it was too late."

TK says, with a dark plain tone, "Likely story!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "But whatever floats your boat, jerk! Make all the lies that you want!"

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius doesn't lie at all! He has knowledge of the entire universe!"

Mina says, with a dark sly tone, "Ha! Please! My pinky has more knowledge of the universe than your 'Master' will ever have in his whole body!"

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey! Why don't you shut up for once?!"

Kino states, with a dark plain tone, "So, the washed out chump decides to speak? Doesn't your 'Master' need to pull on your leash?!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold snarl, "You are really starting to bug me!"

Mina replies, with a dark confident grin, "Just try it! This time, you don't have those rotten gas arrows to protect you!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "Easy, cousin! That rotten little dweeb is right! We are inside of closed area and not outside like before! I can't risk an arrow here or any other type of gas we are in such close quarters!"

When Yusuke backs off, Kino says, with a dark sly tone, "Well, it looks like the 'Great Urameshi' is nothing, but a washed up dork playing lapdog for his 'Master'!" Yusuke gives a great cold anger snarl and Kino says, with a dark sly tone, "Face it, Yusuke! Out of the three Urameshi siblings, you are now the lowest on the totem pole!"

Hikari and Kira winch at that and Kira whispers to Keiko, "Hey, Kei, could you tell your 'goon' to ease up?"

Keiko whispers back, annoyed, "My 'goon'? Hey, I didn't ask to be a half-demon princess with loyal servants hand and foot. It is the last thing that I requested."

Hikari says, in a whisper, "Hey, lighten up, Keiko. They might carry you like royalty so you will never have to walk again. Able to do your homework while you direct them and other awesome stuff."

Keiko whispers back, annoyed expression on her face, "Not helping, Kari." Keiko tells Kino, with a dark commanding tone, "Kino, just back off! We don't want to stoop down to their level."

Kino says, with a bow, "As you wish." Just then the doors open to reveal none other than Catherine, back in her Obelisk Blue uniform, enter the room. Yusuke goes over to them. Keiko and Catherine quickly notice him and Catherine glares at him darkly.

Yusuke says, with cold smile, "Come on, Kei. Just come with us. We can help you and give you control of your powers. Everything that can go back to the way that they once were." Yusuke tries to approach Keiko, but Catherine then rams her fist into Yusuke's face and sending him right into the wall.

Catherine says, with a dark serious tone, "You try that with her again you little freak and I'll make sure that you can dang never produce any kids!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome says, shocked, "Oh no! Not you Catherine!"

Catherine states, with a dark serious tone, "Why don't you can it, you little witch?!" Catherine then glares at Sartorius, with a dark angered tone, "And you! You are the rotten ass that turned me against my mates with your lies and tricks! You are the one that made it seem that my own mates abandoned me! You are worse than a crocodile when it wakes up in the morning!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius didn't do anything of the sort!"

Tenten states, with a cold plain tone, "Don't you see that the same darkness that's taken over Keiko's mind is making you blind to the truth?!"

Catherine yells out, glaring with a dark angered tone, "Y'all think that I'm gullible just because Kei here saved me from your backstabbing and lying through his teeth 'Master'! He turned me against my mates and used me like his little puppet! Well, I'll be gosh down ripped apart before he does that to anyone else! You want her? Over my dead body, jerks!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "Agreed."

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "Fine! You want to force your new rules on us?! Try it! We'll just get Seto Kaiba down on you!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly tone, "Or how did you think that we got Crowler and Bonaparte kicked out and my sister and me took over? We've still got a personal communication with him."

Just before anything else could be said, a male SOL member runs into the arena and cries out, stunned, "Master Sartorius! This is horrible!"

Sartorius asks, curiously, "What is it?"

The male SOL member gives multiple files and he says, cold serious tone, "The Princeton Corporation is being brought out! Practically half of the company is under the control of another company!"

Jagger yells out, stunned and taking the files, "What?!" Jagger and Slade look through the files and he says, shocked, "What the?! Our company is nearly under the control of another company!"

Chazz asks, shocked, "What?! Who?!"

Just then a male voice calls out, "That would be me." Just then everyone looks to see none other than Dartz, wearing his usual business suit, at the entrance of the arena.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and their other friends/family/allies yell out in unison, "Dartz?!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"So, this is the asshole who brainwashed Jordan!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"So, he's the responsible for brainwashing Inuyasha, after he set us up!"_

Dartz tells Yugi, "Ah, Mister Yugi Moto, how good to see you again. It has been awhile."

Joey says, with a sneer, "Too short in my book, you ass."

Dartz looks at Mai and he says, with an evil smile, "Ah, Miss Valentine. How are you?"

Mai says, with a sneer, "Why don't you stuff it jerk? And the less I see of you the better."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "As you wish." Dartz then says, to everyone else in the arena, "Greetings. I am Dartz, leader of Paradius, and currently the owner of the Princeton Corporation and Duel Academy. My associates and I have some business here. And I believe that plenty of you know them well." Just then Dartz walks into the arena with Nodoka, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly, all of four of them in human form, Naruto, Tai, Agumon, Michael, Allie, Tyler, and Light causing many on both sides to gasp in shock.

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Inuyasha!?!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, stunned, _"No! Naruto?!"_

Hinata thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! This must be the man that poisoned Naruto-kun!"_

Sayu thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Light?! Oh no!"_

TK and Davis think in their minds in shock, _"Tai?!"_

Genki thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Holly!?"_

Alister thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Allie!"_

Raphael thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Michael!"_

Zera thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Megumi!? I can't believe it!? Megumi is alive!? Also, my brother and sisters are human while the sun is still up!"_

Sango notices Inuyasha's and his sisters' new clothes and she says, surprised, "Inuyasha and his sisters are wearing weird sets of clothes!"

Izayoi looks at Sango and she says, in a dark cold sneer, "Hey, watch it, traitor! These happen to by the same clothes that my people from the Village Hidden in the Moonlight wore!"

Mina whispers to Keiko, seriously, "Lady Keiko, please be careful. He is just as dangerous as Sartorius. That's the avatar of the Orichalcos."

Keiko whispers to Mina, stunned, "You mean that's Dartz?"

Kino replies, in a whisper and serious tone, "Yes and no. The real Dartz was sent off into the Spirit World with his daughter and father to rest in peace. This Dartz is actually the physical representation of the darkness that was controlling him while he was under the influence of the Orichalcos. In short, the dark essence within Dartz has separated from the real deal and taken a life of its own."

Just then Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan, along with Agumon 2 and Falcomon, steps forward and Tyson asks, perplexed, "Hey! What are you guys doing?"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Master Dartz, welcome to Duel Academy." Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock at that statement.

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "I thought that there was something off about them."

L thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I was right! Those guys were acting as spies for the Orichalcos!"_

Atticus says, horrified, "No! Jordan, please tell me that…"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Yes. Mister Rhodes, Mister Saotome, and his sister and their Digimon partners are one of my newest associates."

Kira yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Catherine says, solemnly, "I'm afraid it is true."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So, I'm not surprised one of Sartorius's former pets remembers me."

Hikari asks, stunned, "Wait! You were part of that attack on the 'White Dorm' that we heard about?"

Catherine says, with a nod, "Yep! I saw it myself when that rotten jerk used me as one of his puppets! He threatened those dorks that if they told you about him that big trouble was coming from them and their 'Master'! He was spying on you to learn about your strengths and weakness as well as any new powers that you got!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Dartz says, while giving Ranma an evil smile, "Yes. Mister Saotome was quite helpful in gathering information about the people that I will be 'working with' in the near future."

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Thank you, Master Dartz."

Max says, in a serious tone, "I remember now! It's true! Ranma was at the hotel where those rotten geeks where staying in! He ruthlessly beat up Akane and Ukyo!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "And I wasn't going to say anything until we know what's going on, but before this mess started up, Max, Kari, Sayu, and I saw Ranma beat up that Shampoo chick pretty badly!"

Kai says, in a rare surprised tone, "That could mean that…"

Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan takes out their Orichalcos stones from their tops as Ranma takes out the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Shampoo's face on it and he says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! I'm the one that sealed Shampoo's soul away! That means that no more Shampoo jumping on me and most of all…" Ranma sends a dark cold glare at Akane's way, unnerving her and he says, in a dark cold sneer, "…no more uncute tomboys hitting me with no damn reason!"

Cologne says, in a solemn sigh, "I'm sorry, my friends! I knew of Ranma's brainwashing along with Hotaru and Jordan the entire time."

Genki says, shocked, "You did!"

Mousse says, solemnly, "So, did Ryoga and I! We couldn't tell you, because Ranma swore that he'll tear the card where Shampoo's soul is sealed away."

Bearmon says, in a serious tone, "Also, I've noticed that Ranma's Agumon and Falcomon were under an evil force and I was right!"

Yugi says, horrified, "Oh man! That means that Dartz must have set your friends, Ranma and Akane, up!? He did it before!"

Dartz says, looking at Keiko with an evil smile, "Mister Saotome had plenty of information about you and other members of your group. So, you are one of the heralds of the Crimson Dragon. You don't look like much, but looks can be deceiving as I already know. You have great potential within you." Dartz takes a step forward, but then BlackGatomon leaps out onto Keiko's head and bares her claws.

BlackGatomon yells out, strongly, "Back off, jerk! You lay one hand on Keiko and your face will be my scratching post!"

Agumon says, amazed, "She does have a Digimon!"

Tai states, stunned, "So, she is a Digidestined like Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan!"

Keiko takes BlackGatomon into her hands and off her head, saying, "Easy, BlackGatomon."

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "You are full of surprises, my dear. I shall keep my eye on you."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Likewise."

Dartz looks at Raphael and Alister and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, if it isn't my 'old friends' again! How are you two doing!?"

Raphael yells out, strongly, "Save it, creep!"

Alister says, in an angered sneer, "You have some nerve coming back here after what you did to us! Now, you're dragging our relative with you!"

Allie yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch it, Alister! Master Dartz didn't brainwash my like Sartorius did! You had your chance and you blew it!"

Raphael calls out to Michael, in a serious tone, "Michael, please! Dartz is only using you! He did the same with me!"

Michael yells at Raphael, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Just leave me alone! You should have been loyal to Master Dartz and the Orichalcos, but you blew it off, while forgetting about your family!"

Raphael says, seriously, "I didn't forget about them! Dartz killed them just to control me like he's controlling you!"

Naruto yells at Raphael, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Zip it, jerk!"

Jagger yells out, with a cold angered tone, "How did you get control of our company?!"

Light says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Simple, fool. It was too easy getting by what you call 'security measures' and find out that you were buying into Duel Academy's stocks and interests that are connected to Kaiba. It was child's play to outmaneuver you by buying the stocks and interests of your company while you were focused on this place! After that, it was child's play to get the controlling interest and stocks of this school!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It was like taking candy from a baby!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold nasty tone with a dark cold grin, "You mean a group of stupid babies!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold smile, "Now, we own the school!"

Just then Slade rushes at Dartz and cries out, with a cold angered tone, "Give back our company!" But then Hotaru moves in and she calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so! **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**!" Hotaru unleashes her **Chestnut Roasting in a Open Fire** technique bashing Slade in the chest with a kick to the face, Slade is sent into the wall with a badly bleeding nose, a broken rib, and he is knocked unconscious.

Jagger yells out, shocked, "Slade!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Next time, you will learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Soon after, Akane, Hinata, and Sakura sneak over while Hotaru's attention is diverted and they immediately leap forward towards Dartz with Sakura getting out some kunai knives.

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "You will pay for what you did!"

Hinata says, with a cold strong tone, "Release Naruto-kun from your evil right now!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "And Ranma too!"

Naruto says, putting his hands into ninja hand signs, "Not so fast, wenches! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then about one dozen Naruto Shadow Clones appear and immediately, immediately, the Shadow Clones attack Hinata and Sakura with knocking the kunai knives out of Sakura's hands and ruthlessly pounding the two girls and violently throwing them to the ground when they are done.

Tenten says, horrified, "Sakura! Hinata!"

As Tenten goes over to their aid, Sasuke thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Monster! You are worse than being that I met so far other than Sartorius! After the Dobe is free from your grip, you will get what you deserve!"_ On the meanwhile, Akane is attacked by Ranma and he bashes her in the gut causing the air to get knocked out of her and she is grabbed by the throat by him.

Akane says, pleadingly, "Ranma…please…don't do this…you are…"

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Shut up, wench!" Immediately, Ranma throws her into the nearby wall so violently that it cracks somewhat and Akane is knocked unconsciousness.

Kari says, shocked, "Akane!"

Inuyasha, Megumi, Holly, and Melody transform into their half-demon states and Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Nice work, pal! Allow us to help!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, pleading with him, "Inuyasha, stop! I didn't know that Kikyo had frozen you! I'm sorry for doing that to you! It was all Kikyo's plan to do that! Master Sartorius told me!" Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly give surprised looks while our heroes and heroines give dark serious stares.

Dartz thinks in his mind, seriously, _"So, he has changed his tactics, huh? Interesting. He must be getting desperate."_

Kagome tells Inuyasha, pointing to Dartz and with a cold serious tone, "You can't trust this asshole! He used his evil powers to somehow 'taint' the power of Light in Master Sartorius. That jerk sent him fake visions of you betraying me and Kikyo was in his plot! Not to mention others like that wolf and his gang!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Indeed. He wanted to drive Miss Higurashi into the darkness, but when that failed when I saved her, Dartz dragged you into the darkness, which was part of his plot. You can be still being saved from having your souls taken by this terrible individual and brought into the Light."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, "It was his entire plot to turn us against each other. Master Sartorius just found this out! Please hurry before it is too late! We can start all over."

Dartz thinks in his mind, with an evil smile, _"Figures as much. The fool realizes that he went from the weaker of the 'Chosen Ones', the 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous', and he is trying to use the one he has to correct his foolish mistake. Too bad that it is already too late."_ Dartz tells the four half-dog demons, "Don't listen to such lies, my friends. I've already shown you the brutal truth." Dartz yells out, with a strong tone, "This backstabbing miko betrayed you for power and plots to kill you!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sneer, "Yeah. How could I forget?"

Melody yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "You bitch! Do you think that you can trick us?!"

Inuyasha yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz shows us for what you truly are! You are nothing, but a traitorous human! I gave you my heart and you repay me with deceit and betrayal! You damn well know that Kikyo had the ability to do that to me! You think that I would fall to your tricks and become you little pet, you worthless piece of white trash!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, with a pleading tone, "I'm not lying!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "She's right, Inuyasha! That rotten creep that using you used his evil powers to 'taint' the Light to first try bring Yusuke and Kagome into the darkness and now, he brought you, your sisters, and Keiko into the darkness!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah! That asshole got Keiko infected by an rotten demonic parasite known as a To-zoku and they used their agent, which was that rotten ass, Tyku, and they did it to get Keiko blamed for Syrus's beating in order to try turn all of us against her, weakening her emotionally, and turn her into a 'host' for that 'thing'."

Just then a female dark cold voice calls out, "Do you always say worthless things, tool?" Everyone then glance to see Catherine gasping in shock to see Keiko covered in her To-zoku markings and her eyes giving are a dark cold sinister golden color.

Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh, great! Just who we didn't need to see!"_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Blaming me for your 'Master's' stupid mistakes. He was so dumb to see that my Aibou was the stronger 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer' with untapped potential." Yami Keiko takes off Keiko's right glove, displays her 'Dragon Birthmark', and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "See this? It shows that Keiko has more worth in her arm than you have in your body."

Dartz thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The mark of the Crimson Dragon! Miss Yukimura might prove the most difficult to gain! If any of the other 'Chosen Duelists' outside of my control have the same mark, we must plan carefully for them."_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Ugh…it looks like I have to go, but I'll be back. But when I return, I will show why you will remain worthless. I'm starting to have thoughts what my Aibou sees in you." Just then the markings on Keiko's face fade as Keiko lowers her head and when she raises it back up, her eyes and face have returned to normal.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What just happened?"

TK says, with a plain tone, "Your 'other half' decided to come out and make herself a problem."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Keiko yells out, with an annoyed tone, _**"What am I going to do with you?!"**_ Just then Keiko remembers what happened while she 'blacked out' and she yells out, angrily, _**"How could you say those things?!"**_

Yami Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, _**"If you want to get Yusuke, you need to work on that moron's weakness! Get him to lose reason and he or she will be putty in your hands! And with someone like him, it won't be too hard! Personally, Aibou, I'm beginning to wonder what you see in him! You are far better in everything and you were always smarter than him! And your talents are far superior to him! Oh, well, he might do as a 'good mate' when I need to start my family!"**_

Keiko says, disgusted, _**"You're sick!"**_

Yami Keiko tells Keiko, with dark sly tone, _**"Hey! Say what you will! His Ma-zoku genes will be good for strong heirs when I rule all worlds! However, I'm not seeing other traits that will work for a king. I'm just being more 'practical' here."**_

Keiko says, with a sneer, _**"Well, keep your 'practical ideas' to yourself!"**_

Dartz thinks in his mind, seriously, _"With that 'dark demon side' within her, Keiko Yukimura may be already far from the Orichalcos to use. I may have to take her soul rather than using her! However, this might work to my advantage!"_ Dartz tells his followers, "You see, my friends, they blame us for their ruthless actions! They throw this girl into the darkness and they blame us for what happened to her! It exposes their lies for all of you to see!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You lying scumbag!!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sneer, "Why am I not surprised? People said that they care and they just use and throw you to the wolves when you are not useful anymore!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sneer, "Well, it is time that they pay for their crimes, once and for all!" Melody then rushes with her super-speed, rams her right knee into Kagome's chest causing her to cough out a bit of blood, and violently throws her to the ground.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Kagome!" Yusuke immediately tries to step in to protect his cousin, but then Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so, Urameshi!"

"**Comet Power**** Engage**!"

Soon after, Holly was wrapped with dark red ribbons and transforms into Divine Comet and rams her fist into Yusuke's chest, causing the air to get knocked out of him while breaking a rib causing even our heroes and heroines to gasp in shock.

Genki asks, perplexed, "What's this?"

Kurama replies, in a serious tone, "It seems that what we fear before has some to pass! Dartz has awaken your friend, Holly's, hidden powers, making his power more wider!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sneer, "Why don't you stay in your place, you pathetic whelp?!" Just then, Divine Comet slashes his right arm causing him to yell out in pain as three gashes appear on his right arm.

Kari, Yolei, Ken, Max, Ray, Sayu, and Tenten yell out in unison, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Davis, TK, Hikari, Kira, Genki, and Keiko think in their minds in unison, _"This has to end right now!"_ All of them then cry out in the same time, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Just then all of them give off powerful auras of spirit and/or demonic energy that blast Divine Comet and Melody back into the stands causing them to collapse in heaps. When everyone focuses their attention on them, they are amazed to see their powerful auras.

While Melody and Divine Comet get back on their feet, Tai thinks in his mind, with a dark cold serious tone, _"Whoa! Master Dartz, Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan weren't kidding about them! They are very powerful!"_

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone and lowly, "Well, at least you are worth my time unlike that backstabbing wench and her white dorky friends."

As Melody and Divine Comet leap back down from the stands, Divine Comet transforms back into Holly and Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Not bad. But remember, you aren't the only Super-S class around here."

Kira gives a surprised look and she states, stunned, "What?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! My sisters and I are also at Super-S class levels." The four half-dog demons power up their auras and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock.

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "They aren't kidding! Inuyasha and his sisters have powers that rival Zera's, Kari's, Kira's, and Keiko's!"

Kagome thinks, struggling to get back on her feet, _"No wonder Inuyasha and his sisters were so powerful! They gain these 'Super-S class' powers like Zera's, Keiko's, and my cousins' and Yusuke is only at S-class in power!"_

Hiei says, lowly and plainly, "This is a pain."

Inuyasha asks, with a dark cold sly tone, "Impressed?"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Not really."

Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"With their powers at this level, getting Inuyasha and his sisters back from the Orichalcos, is going to be far more serious! They have levels of power that rival mine, Kira's, Zera's, and Keiko's power! We're going to need more serious power in order to save them!"_

Dartz tells Inuyasha and his sisters, with an evil sly smile, "Calm, my friends. We are not here to start a fight. We are here to negotiate."

As both sides 'power down', Keiko asks, curiously, "Negotiate?"

Dartz tells Keiko, with an evil sly smile, "We plan to change nothing at Duel Academy. However, we have planned to have Missus Saotome, Lady Izayoi, Mister Kamiya, Mister Yagami, and his Digimon friend to be added to the staff at Duel Academy. Lord Inuyasha, his sisters, Mister Uzumaki, Mister Angel, Miss Senryu, and Mister Hino to join as new students. Mister Uzumaki said he would join Slifer Red and the others based on talent shown on tests that I had them already take. But that's only if we get consider 'profit' from our other proposition."

Sartorius asks, curiously, "Which is?"

Dartz says, in reply, "Why I propose a test of the skills of my associates. Lady Holly and Mister Uzumaki against Mister Princeton's elder brothers in a two out of three dueling match. If you win, you get control of Princeton Corporation back."

Jagger asks, curiously, "If you win?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "You will see soon enough. So, is it a deal?"

Slade tells Dartz, in reply with a cold sly grin, "Do you need to ask nonbeliever?"

Dartz snaps his fingers, Michael and Tyler produce Chaos Duel Disks, and he say, plainly, "These Duel Disks will work just as well with the regular Duel Disks that Kaiba Corporation produces and don't worry about copyright infringement." Michael and Tyler give the duel disks to Naruto and Holly and Dartz states, with an evil sly grin, "Shall we begin?"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to allow them to go on like this! If Chazz's brothers lose, then they lose their souls!"_ Yusuke looks at Michael and he thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"And this guy, he reminds me of Sensui! But why!?"_

Naruto tells Holly, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey Holly, why don't I take care of one of them!? After all, we'd want to save the best for long with your 'new powers'."

Holly says, with an evil smile, "I have to say that I like that idea, Naruto!"

With our heroes and heroines, Syrus says, worriedly, "I don't like the looks of this!"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "It doesn't matter who wins, we'd have to take orders from one of them!"

Davis says, in an angered tone, "It really burns me up that, not only Tai, Agumon, and Light are part of this Orichalcos, but Ranma and Hotaru too!"

Atticus says, in a serious tone, "What I'd like to know is how did those Orichalcos thugs got a hold on Jordan!"

Kurama says, in a serious and logical tone, "We only pray that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't activate the Seal of Orichalcos, since he has the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox in his body."

Sasuke asks Kurama, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Koenma's voice calls out, seriously, "What Kurama means that it will spell out trouble for us!" Everyone turns to see Koenma, Botan, and Gennai walking towards our heroes and heroines.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold snarl, _"What does Pacifier Breath want now!?"_

Tai thinks in his mind, in a dark cold snort, _"What is that rotten old man doing here!?"_

Genki says, in an annoyed tone, "It's about time you got here, Pacifier Breath!?!"

Botan exclaims, annoyed, "Genki!"

Koenma says, while ignoring Genki's comment, "The Nine-Tailed Fox has incredible powers of its own that could receive the Great Leviathan with the Shikon Jewel's help!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Oh perfect! That mutt stole that jewel from Kagome earlier!"

Gennai looks at Agumon 2 and Falcomon and he says, in a serious tone, "I had a bit of a feeling when I spotted you guys for the first time, but I had no idea that you were under the control an evil force!"

Agumon 2 yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Give me a break, Gennai! We're not being brainwashed like these geeks and that poor excuse of a Digimon, Gaomon!"

Falcomon says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! We've been victims to the darkness of the Digital World! Evil Digimon like Myotismon, Devimon, and the Dark Masters were nothing but bullies that terrorized and destroyed innocent Digimon! Agumon and I were in our in training levels when this happened and it scarred us for life!" Falcomon sends a dark cold sneer at Ken and he says, in a dark cold tone, "Especially, this whelp the Digimon Emperor!"

Ken yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I'm no longer the Digimon Emperor! I've joined the Society of Light to make sure that I won't be taken away to the darkness like you guys have anymore!"

Agumon says, in a dark cold snort, "Don't give us that, Ichijouji! I still remembered what you did to me while you were the Digimon Emperor!"

Ken sends a cold angered glare at Dartz and he thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Damn you! I don't know what you did to my friends, monster! But I'd be damned if I'll allow you to turn Tai and Agumon into what I used to be when I was brainwashed by the dark spore!"_

Chazz tells his brothers, in a cold serious tone, "Not that I'm worried about you scrubs or anything, but be careful! Those creeps have a cheating spell card that can't be negated or destroyed by any of your monster, spell, or trap effects!"

Slade says, with a cold sly scoff, "Relax, bro, we got the power of the Light by our side!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly smile, "Yeah, we can handle anything those Orichalcos creeps can dish out!" On the meanwhile, Inuyasha and his sisters could pick up what Chazz and his brothers are saying with their acute hearing and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, with an evil sly mental tone, _"We'll see about that! Then, you geeks will soon realize that the power of the Orichalcos is far superior to your damn light filled with nothing but pure darkness!"_

As Naruto and Jagger made their way to the dueling platform, Sakura says, in a cold sly tone, "I know that Chazz's brothers will win with the power of the Light by their sides! Once they defeat Naruto, that damned Orichalcos and that rotten fox will be gone from his body!"

Kagome tells Sakura, in a cold serious tone, "We just have to hope that your friend, Naruto, doesn't activate the Seal of Orichalcos! Master Sartorius told us that like Inuyasha's and his sisters' souls, since Naruto's soul is connected to that rotten fox and once Naruto's soul is gone, the Nine-Tailed Fox's soul is gone, which means that overgrown lizard of Dartz's will be awaken and not even Yusuke or any of his sister will stop it!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly smirk, "Get ready to see the Light, punk!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, jerk! I just hope that you don't beg for mercy when your soul is taken away, Believe it!"

Jagger says, in a cold nasty tone, "Well, you better believe that you won't get the chance to play that weird Seal of Orichalcos field spell that you guys use!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Keep dreaming, dork!" Just then, Jagger and Naruto activating their dueling devices, their life-point counters displays 8000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Jagger and Naruto yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 8000

Jagger: 8000

Naruto draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll go first!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity spell card! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Naruto draws three cards from his deck, discard two from his hand, and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I summon my Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Naruto then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I place these cards face-down and call it a turn! Now, come and get me, geek!"

Jagger draws one card from his deck and says, coldly, "You will regret those words, boy!" Jagger puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I play my own Graceful Charity! Now, I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Jagger draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Next, I play my Premature Burial! I give up eight hundred life-points to revive a monster from my graveyard! Like the Trojan Horse!" Soon after, Jagger's life-points drop by 800 and the Trojan Horse (1600/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jagger then calls out, as he puts one card on his duel disks, "And get this: When I sacrifice my Horse, if I summon an Earth-attribute monster, this card counts as two sacrifices instead of one! Now, I can summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Trojan Horse vanishes from the field and Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Jagger has the same cards as Crowler!"

Back to the duel, Jagger puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Ancient Gear Castle! It gives my monsters with 'Ancient Gear' in their name an extra three hundred attack points!" A large castle appears behind Crowler and Ancient Gear Golem's stats rise from 3000/3000 to 3300/3000! Jagger then yells out, "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, crush his Masked Dragon! Mechanized Melee!" Gear Golem smashes his fist into Masked Dragon and Naruto yelp as the fist goes through him, too, costing him 2200 life-points. Jagger says, with a cold sly smile, "Plus, when Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its defense points and Golem's attack points are taken out of your life-points!"

Naruto calls out, taking out his deck, "Now, wait just a minute here, geek! When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Naruto takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disk, "And guess who wants to say hi?! The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave!" Soon after, The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave (1300/2000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "Oh, please?! Do you really think that scares me?!"

Current Score:

Naruto: 5800

Crowler: 7200

Naruto tells Jagger, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, let me see what I can do to change that!" Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! Giving me two more cards!" Naruto draws two more cards from his deck and he looks at the cards that he drew as he places an evil sly smile on his lips. Naruto asks Jagger, with an evil sly smile, "Hey dork, guess what card I just drew!" Naruto holds up one of his cards in his hands and displays it as the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card and Naruto yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Sasuke yells out, in horror, "Naruto, NO!!"

Quickly, Tenten gets out one of her kunai knives and she calls out, in a cold strong tone, "I won't let you play that card, Naruto!" Tenten throws her kunai knife at Naruto's Seal of Orichalcos card, but just then, another kunai knife hits Tenten's, throws it off course and away from Naruto's card.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "What the?!" Tenten turns to see Izayoi with a few kunai knives in her hands with a dark cold sly smile on her lips and Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "Sorry, fool, but you're aren't the only one that is gone with weapons or an excellent marksman when it comes to shrunken and kunai knife throwing!"

Just then, Naruto's Field Spell card slot opens as he slaps the card into the slot and it closes causing his duel disk to glow an eerie green as the Seal of Orichalcos appears around them and surrounds them in its evil power. Naruto surrounded by dark violet aura as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead giving him red glowing eyes.

Tsunade says, seriously, "So, this is the Seal of Orichalcos, huh?"

Kakashi says, seriously, "I never felt such evil. I don't think that the Nine-Tailed Fox comes close to this."

Akamaru whimpers besides Kiba and he says, with a nod, "I know, boy. I feel it too."

Matt says, stunned, "Man! What can we do about it? They are trapped in there!"

Joey says, with a serious tone, "There is nothing that we can do. Unless that guy has the Legendary Knights of Atlantis or you are one of them, you can't break the Seal of Orichalcos. It is there until the duel is over. The only way that all of them can get out with their souls if the duel ends in a draw and that's only happened once: When Alister dueled against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom."

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, the stakes of this duel have risen! With the Seal of Orichalcos by my side, I'm allowed to play ten monsters at once and ten spell and trap cards! Now, all my monsters get a five hundred point power bonus! Believe it!" Just then, the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the forehead of Dragon of Dwelling Cave as its eyes glowed evil red and its stats increase from 1300/2000 to 1800/2000. Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play Monster Reincarnation! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to get a monster card back!" Naruto discards one card from his hand, his Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes back to Naruto's hand, and Naruto says, with a smile, "So, I discard one card to get back my Masked Dragon!"

Jagger tells Naruto, with a cold sly grin, "Is that your big plan?!"

Naruto tells Jagger, with an evil sly smile, "No! This is! Now, I play the effect of my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip Spell in the grave! I remove two warrior monsters to bring it back to my hand!" Just then three cards come out of Naruto's graveyard, Naruto displays them to be White Ninja (1500/800), Sasuke Samurai (500/800), and Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip spell, and Naruto puts the monster cards in his pocket, out if play, while putting the spell card into his hand.

Jagger calls out, perplexed, "Wait! When did you get those cards in your grave?!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "I discard my sword and my White Ninja with Graceful Charity and I discard my Sasuke Samurai with Monster Reincarnation!" Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my Return from the Different Dimension!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be Return from the Different Dimension and Naruto yells out, "As long as I pay half my life-points, all monsters removed from play return to my side of the field!" Naruto's life-points drop in half while White Ninja (1500/800-2000/800) and Sasuke Samurai (500/800-1000/800) come back to the field in attack mode as the Seal of Orichalcos appears on both forehands of the warriors and their eyes glowed red.

Jagger yells out, with a cold sly smile, "Those monsters don't even come close to my Golem!"

Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "That's why I'm sacrificing all three of them in order to summon the most powerful card in my deck! One that you have never seen before! I summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Just then all three monsters vanishes in red charka-type flames, the red flames unite as one, and they transform into a huge red fox similar to Nine-Tailed Fox spirit within Naruto's body, namely Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (4500/4500-5000/4500), in attack mode, who gives out a loud roar, as the Seal of Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glowed red.

Everyone else gasps in shock and Jagger calls out, stunned, "What in the hell is that?!"

Yolei calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I heard about this card! Pegasus created a powerful monster cards rivaling the Egyptian God Cards based on a legendary Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit that attacked a ninja village years ago, but some weird myth says that a portion of the Nine-Tailed Fox's essence got into the card and no one could control the cards awesome power! Well, except for one kid for some reason! I can't believe that Naruto is that kid!"

Sakura tells Yolei, in a cold serious tone, "You don't know the half of it, Yolei! Naruto is the only one who can control that card because the Nine-Tailed Fox lives inside of his body!"

As Naruto's body is surrounded by the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox and a mixture of his dark aura, Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "This is the most powerful monster in my deck! The mighty Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox! Not only is he powerful, but like the Egyptian Gods, he can't be effected by most spell, trap, and monster effects! Not only that, if your life-points are greater than mine, the difference is added to my Kyubi's power!" Kyubi's roars out in power as its stats rise from 5000/4500 to 6400/4500! Naruto then discards one card from his hand and says, with an evil sly grin, "Plus, when I discard one card from my hand, one card on your side of the field is destroyed and this effect can't be stopped by your monsters, your spells, or your traps!"

Jagger yells out, stunned, "No way!" His Ancient Gear Castle is destroyed and Ancient Gear Golem's stats reduce down from 3300/3000 to 3000/3000!

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and call out, "Finally, pal, I play my final face-down: Pump Up!" Naruto's other face-down card is revealed to be the Pump Up Spell card and Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to this card, my monster's attack points are double!" Kyubi roars out in power once again as its stats rise from 6400/4500 to 12800/4500, much to Jagger's horror and shock!

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Over one thousand points!"

Naruto says, with an evil smile, "That's right! So, geek, any last words before your soul is ripped from your body!"

Jagger says, shocked, "No! this can't be happening! I've got the power of the Light with me! How could I lose to someone like you!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh no! If Naruto attacks, then Jagger will lose his soul!"

Sakura calls out to Naruto, in a pleading tone, "Naruto, please don't do it!"

Sasuke calls out to Naruto, pleadingly, "Naruto, don't!"

Naruto says, strongly and coldly, "Now, Kyubi, end this duel! Destroy his rust bucket with Inferno Tail Flame!" Kyubi's nine tails erupt with red chakra-like flames, the tails extend out, and all of them impale Ancient Gear Golem causing it to burst into flame and explode, causing Jagger to scream out in shock as he loses 9800 life-points, ending the duel immediately!

Final Score:

Naruto: 2900

Crowler: 0

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Orichalcos closes around Jagger and he screams out as the Orichalcos takes his soul.

Jagger yells out, fearfully, "NO, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Slade yells out, horrified, "Jagger, no!" However, the Orichalcos takes Jagger's soul as his eyes go blank, his eyes close, and he collapse to the ground on his backs as the seal fades away.

The SOL members and our heroes and heroines were horrified to see this and Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "And another bites the bust!" Naruto goes over to Jagger's unconscious forms and takes out a card that has Jagger's horrified expression on it, while the Orichalcos warriors and Dartz gave out evil smiles.

Jiraiya says, horrified, "Oh kid, what have you done?"

Tsunade says, in a horrified tone, "Naruto…!"

Kakashi says, in a grief stricken tone, "Naruto, how could this have happened!?"

Sakura thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh Kami! What have I done!?"_

Sasuke falls on his knees and he says, horrified, "Oh Kami…Naruto!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "We lost another one of our members to the Orichalcos!"

Hinata thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh Naruto-kun…"_

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Hey, take this weakling and piss off!" Naruto kicked Jagger's body off the platform and walked over to Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors and Dartz tells Naruto, with an evil smile, "Excellent work, Naruto!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold smile, "Thank you, sir!"

Izayoi tells Holly, with a dark cold sly and loving tone, "Now, dear, don't finish of this white fool off so quickly! We want to make sure that backstabbing miko fears what's getting to her for what she did to your brother!"

Holly says, with an evil sly and sadistic tone unlike her, "Sure thing, mother! That rotten witch is going to pay and suffer for what she did to Inuyasha!" Holly gets out a Chaos Duel Disk and walks towards the dueling platform as Slade does the same thing.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Oh no! It looks like that it's Holly's turn!"

Genki yells out, in an angered tone, "The hell that's going to happened!?"

Keisuke tells Genki, in a serious tone, "Keep in mind, Genki, that your friend, Holly, is stronger than you and will not hesitant to hurt or kill you if you get in her way as long as she's under the control of an evil force!"

Sasuke says, in a solemn tone, "Keisuke is right, Genki! She may not have been turned against you, but I know the eyes of an avenger when I see one. Holly is determined to get her revenge against Kagome for what happened between her and Inuyasha and will most likely kill anyone that gets in her way."

Sango says, seriously, "But it's not Kagome's fault that it happened!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "We know that, Sango! As long as Holly stays under the Orichalcos control, she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants: Kagome's head, which goes for the same for her brother and sisters, along with her mother, with the Orichalcos."

As Slade and Holly got onto the platform and Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "If you want to back out now, little girl, now's the chance!"

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing, Princeton!" Holly then says, with a dark cold serious tone, "However, I'm serious! I don't have any quarrel with you, but I'm real close! Besides, I'm not interested in you, I just want the heads of the mikos that hurt and betrayed my brother! Either you set aside or you lose your soul, your choice!"

Slade says, in a cold serious tone, "In the Society of Light, there is no choice! Free will is nothing but an illusion! And besides, you freaks have control on my company and I want it back!"

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Oh right, I almost forgot! You geeks are opposed with that whole 'Destiny' crap you and that freak of nature keep chanting! Oh well, I guess that it can't be help!" Slade and Holly activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Slade and Holly say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Holly: 8000

Slade: 8000

Ukyo tells Kagome, with a cold sly smile, "Hey Kagome, I thought of something! If Slade wins, then we'd get Holly with us and since Holly is Inuyasha's sister, then we'd work at getting Inuyasha into the Light through!"

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "That's a good idea!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "That is if Holly doesn't play that damned Seal of Orichalcos card first!"

Ukyo says, in a cold droll tone, "You're not helping, Princeton!"

Holly draws one card from her deck and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It's my move, Princeton." Holly's Duel Disk Field Spell slot opens up and she says, displaying the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card, "First, I play this: The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Davis yells out, stunned, "Are you nuts?!"

Genki says, with a serious tone, "Holly, that card is bad news! If you play that, if you lose the duel, you will lose your soul!"

Holly plays the card and she yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Like I care!" Just then Holly's Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds the two of them while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead with her eyes glowing evil red color.

Sora says, seriously, "She played it!"

Matt says, with a nod, "No joke! And now, the stakes of the duel are raised!"

Danielle says, with a nod, "Yes. The duelist that loses this duel loses their soul."

Holly sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I can pick up two cards from my deck!" Holly draws two cards from her deck, places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "Now, I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode and Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "And the Orichalcos gives my dragon another five hundred attack points!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead, its eyes glow red, and Solar Flare Dragon's stats rise from 1500/1000 to 2000/1000! Holly puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down, but my dragon isn't! Whenever my turn ends, you take five points of damage!" Slade gasps in shock as Solar Flare Dragon fires a sphere of flames that slams into his chest and he cries out in pain as his chest is burned while losing 500 life-points.

The SOL members and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of his and Sakura yells out, shocked, "What the heck!? How did he get burned!? That rotten Orichalcos couldn't have made a Shadow Game like the nonbelievers do!"

Holly says, with an evil chuckle, "It doesn't!"

Keiko gasps in shock and she yells out, horrified, "You didn't!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but we did! We got your Psychic Powers to use for ourselves!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sneer, "That's right! Now, I'm going use my own to get even with a certain backstabbing witch!" Kagome gasps in shock and Sango says, seriously, "Oh no! It's worse than we thought!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "And it gets worse, demon slayer! Before Yukimura and Jaden had their Kekkai Genkais unlocked, I managed to get a few of Yukimura's hair strands for my sister, mother, and I so we can have her Psychic powers for ourselves!"

The SOL members and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and horror about this. Cologne thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! I knew it was too good to be true!"_

Ryoga thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! If Ranma and Hotaru has Keiko's 'Psychic powers', then when one of them duels, Akane, then she'll be in mortal danger!"_

Keiko yells out, in a serious and angered tone, "Do you know what you've done!"

Megumi says, with an evil sly sneer, "Yeah, making sure that we get our revenge on the world for the way that they've treated us!"

Nodoka says, with an evil sly smile, "But unlike you, Yukimura, we managed to master our Psychic powers very well!"

Holly says, with an evil sly tone while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, since Slade Princeton has 'volunteered' to be my guinea pig for my new powers, he's going to be the first!"

Current Score:

Holly: 8000

Slade: 7500

Kelly says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great! Now, we only have to worry about losing our souls, but we'll be feeling pain when we duel Inuyasha, Ranma, their sisters and mothers!"

Keiko calls out to Holly, seriously, "Holly, please stop! I don't want my powers to be use for something like this!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Stop! Why the hell should I?! I'm just giving these white wearing freaks what they deserve! There's nothing but beings that support nothing but pure darkness!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not true!"

Holly says, in a dark cold harsh tone, "My foot is not, whore!" Holly looks at Koenma and she says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey Koenma, are you aware about what your fucking father did to my family!"

Botan says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Holly says, in a dark cold sarcastic tone, "Uh hello! We just found out who's responsible for my mother's death as well as separated Megumi and I from each other as well as our families! The asshole's name is King Emma, Prince Koenma's asshole of a father!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Genki exclaims, seriously, "Wait! Koenma's father killed Holly's real mother?!"

Holly yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, Genki! Master Dartz told me and my family everything! Your boss's rotten daddy is nothing but an overgrown power hungry tyrant that would do anything to strengthen his power! Why did you think that he tried to kill Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi when they were killed during that Sensui guy's case! He was afraid of us, half-demons, afraid that a half-demon would rise up and overthrow him!"

Keiko asks Koenma, in a serious tone, "Is that true, Koenma!?"

Hikari yells out, with a serious tone, "What?! Is that why jerk tried to off my bro and me?!"

Koenma sighs and says, sadly, "Indeed. I've also found many other crimes that my father has made in the name of 'protecting' the human world from danger, which are, in truth, ways to further his own power. Plus, I found out that one of my father's reasons for trying to kill Yusuke and Kari was about some kind of prophecies made about a half-demon being the one to topple him from his throne, he also knew of Catherine Maxwell's Ma-zoku demon blood and was going to go after her, but Sartorius got to her first."

Yusuke calls out to Dartz, in a cold serious tone, "Well, it looks like you can tell the truth, asshole! Master Sartorius told us that too!"

Zera says, in a deadly angered tone, "So, King Emma is responsible for the death of Lady Izayoi and my sisters, Holly and Megumi, being separated from us for so long!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right! He had his Spirit Defense Force to come over to where Lady Izayoi, Zera, Inuyasha, and his sister resided got pasted Zera's senses took Holly and Megumi, while killing Lady Izayoi."

Kira yells out, angrily, "I knew that there was something that I didn't like about that father of yours, Koenma!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No joke! As soon as we take care of this planet, we're going to get our revenge against that rotten King Emma for the death of our mother!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "But first, we're going to finish this duel…" Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Oh and I hope that you're not wasting your time trying to see my face-down card, dork, because thanks to the Orichalcos, you have to see our face-downs the old fashion way!"

Slade draws his card, sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Foolish Burial! I can pick out a card from my deck and place it in the graveyard!" Slade goes through his deck, takes one card from it, puts into his graveyard slot, and puts his deck back in his duel disk. Slade then places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, coldly, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Slade sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and he calls out, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Holly says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Holly presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate Jar of Greed!" Holly's face-down card is revealed to be Jar of Greed and she says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Now, I can draw one card from deck!" Holly draws another card from her deck, sends one card into the spell/trap and she calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Now, I play Misfortune, which is your misfortune, because now, I can target one monster on your side of the field and inflict damage half of its attack points and since you have one monster, guess who it is!?" Masked Dragon turns his head at Slade, scaring him as it blew fire at him, and he screams out in pain as he feels the burn and he loses 700 life-points.

The SOL members are horrified to see this as well as our heroes and heroines, especially Genki and Keiko, while Dartz and the other Orichalcos warriors had evil sly smiles on their lips.

When the fire stops, Slade is revealed to have burnt marks on his white suit and skin and Holly says, with an evil sly smile while placing a card onto her duel disk, "Now, thanks to Misfortune, I can't attack this turn! I summon another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, another Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000-2000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to the special ability of my dragons, you can't attack any them when there's a Pyro-type monster out and since both of them are Pyro-type monsters, you can't attack at all! You're stuck!" Slade sends a cold angered growl as Holly sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play Wave-Motion Cannon!" Soon after, a cannon from the spell card image appears on Holly's side of the field. Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "As long as this card stays on the field, this cannon gets a counter and for every counter is has, you lose one thousand points when it's fired!"

Slade presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I don't think so! I play Dust Tornado and guess what's in its path!" Soon after, a huge dust tornado comes and destroys Holly's cannon. Slade says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, you can't hold that can to burn down my life-points!"

Holly sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, darkly and coldly, "So what!? I'll place one face-down and end my turn, but my dragons aren't down with you! You're dealt one thousand points of damage! Now, take it!" Both dragons fire two fireballs at Slade and he yelps in pain as he feels the burn as he loses 1000 points.

Current Score:

Holly: 8000

Slade: 5800

Slade draws his card and he says, coldly, "It's my turn, brat!" Slade sends a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I'll summon another Masked Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!"

Holly presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I play my Solemn Wishes before I draw!" Holly's face-down card is Solemn Wishes and Holly says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, thanks to this card, I gain five hundred points for everytime I draw! Like now!" Holly draws her card, her life-points increase by 500 points, she sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I play my Soul of Fire spell card! With this card, you get one more card from your deck!"

Slade draws one card from his deck and he asks, in a cold suspicious tone, "Any reason for you giving me a new card?"

Holly says, taking out her deck, "Simple. This allows me to remove one Fire monster from my deck from play and you take damage equal to half its original attack power."

Slade yells out, stunned, "What?!" Holly takes a card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and she says, displaying Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) monster card, "And I choose my Infernal Flame Emperor! And since it has twenty-seven hundred attack points, you take around thirteen hundred points of damage!" Once Holly puts the card in her pocket, Infernal Flame Emperor appears on the field and slams its fiery fist into Slade causing him to yell out in pain as he feels the actual burn and loses 1350 life-points.

Chazz yells out, shocked, "Slade!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I end my turn! However, my dragons aren't done with you yet! You lose one thousand life-points!" Both dragons fire two fireballs at Slade and he yells out in pain as he feels the burn and loses 1000 points.

Current Score:

Holly: 8500

Slade: 3450

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "This is bad! So far, Slade has lost over half of his life-points!"

Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "I know, Yolei! I just hope when Slade wins, he'll manage to somehow destroy that rotten Seal of Orichalcos!"

Slade says, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Slade places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I'll sacrifice my two dragons to summon forth Felgrand Dragon!" Soon after, Felgrand Dragon (2800/2800), a large golden and yellow dragon, comes out in attack mode.

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "What's that going to do!? You can't attack as long as my dragons are out!"

Slade says, in a cold plain tone while sending two cards into the spell/trap slot, "I know that! I end my turn!"

Holly draws her card and she calls out, as her life-points increase further by 500 points, "It's my turn and I drew, my life-points increase by five hundred points!" Holly sends a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I sacrifice one of my Solar Flare Dragons to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode!" One of the Solar Flare Dragons disappears and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000-2900/1000) comes to the field in attack mode in a field of fire as he gains the Seal of Orichalcos on his forehand and his eyes glowed red eyes. Holly then says, with a dark cold sly grin, "And thanks to his ability, when he comes to the field to play, I can choose one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard and if it is a monster, you lose life-points equal to one hundred times its level and since you have only one card, guess who has to go!" Slade gasps as the card is revealed to be Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and it bursts into flames. Thestalos fires a fireball at Slade and it hits him hard causing him to scream out in pain as he feels the burn and he loses 400 life points. Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "And now, Thestalos, destroy his overgrown lizard!" Thestalos hurls a fireball at Felgrand Dragon.

Slade says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I play Negate Attack!" Slade's face-down card is Negate Attack as a shield appears around Felgrand, negating Thestalos's attack, and Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, but your attack has been cancelled out!"

Holly places a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll just place a face-down and end my turn while my Solar Flare Dragon takes out another five hundred points!" Solar Flare Dragon fires another fireball blast at Slade causing him to yell out in pain as it burns into his chest and loses 500 more points. The flame abuses were taken its toll on Slade and he falls to his knees.

Current Score:

Holly: 9000

Slade: 2550

Chazz yells at Slade, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey what are you doing, dork! This isn't recess! Our family's company has been taken away from us and you're lying on the job! And you and Jagger have the gull to call me a 'Slacker'!"

Slade stands up to his feet, slowly, draws his card from his deck and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I will win! I've got the power of the Light on my side!"

Holly says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "I'm sorry, didn't your brother, Jagger, said the same thing before Naruto took his soul away!"

Slade presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Very funny! I play my face-down card, Monster Reborn!" Slade's face-down card was Monster Reborn and Slade says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I can summon a monster from the graveyard and I choose my Darkblaze Dragon!" Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000), a black and fiery red demonic-like dragon, then comes to the field in attack mode.

Holly yells out, stunned, "How did that get in there?!"

Slade replies, coldly, "I used Foolish Burial to fish him out and place him into the graveyard!"

Holly replies, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, it isn't a match for my knight!"

Slade replies, with a cold sly grin, "Sure, it starts out weak, but since it was summoned from the grave, its attack and defense double!" Darkblaze Dragon's stats rise from 1200/1000 to 2400/2000!

Holly says, in a dark cold plain tone, "But it's still weaker than my Thestalos!"

Slade sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, with a cold sly grin, "But when I equip it with Salamandra, it gains seven hundred more attack points!" Darkblaze Dragon roars out in power as his stats rise from 2400/1900 to 3100/1900! Slade yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Darkblaze Dragon, attack her Thestalos now!" Darkblaze Dragon fires at huge fire blast at Thestalos, engulf him, and costing Holly 200 life-points. Slade yells out, with a cold sly grin, "It is only getting worse for you, dork! When my dragon destroys a monster in battle, you lose life-points equal to its attack points and that's twenty-nine hundred!" Holly gets blasted by Darkblaze Dragon and she loses 2900 life-points.

As the blast stops, we find Holly with little burn marks on herself and Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Did you really think that will hurt me! I've been training my body for the past several months for this moment!" Holly presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Now, I play my face-down: Call of the Haunted!" Holly's face-down card is Call of the Haunted and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I can summon any monster from the graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000-2000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode as the Orichalcos symbol appears on its forehead and its eyes glowed evil red.

Rika says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great! Now, Slade can't attack now!"

Slade says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Holly: 5900

Slade: 2550

Holly draws her card as her life-points increases by 500 points and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Holly looks at her card that she drew and then places an evil sly smile on her lips. Holly tells Slade, with an evil sly smile, "Well, dork, it's seems that I'm done toying with you at this moment!"

Slade yells out, coldly, "You lie!"

Holly sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh really! I play my Raigeki spell card to destroy all of your monsters out!"

Slade yells out, shocked, "You can't!"

Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I just did!" Just then, a huge lightning bolt was shot from above, which throws Slade away from a few feet as he landed on his bottom. Holly sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play my final card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Soon after, a small tornado comes and destroys Slade's face-down card, Draining Shield.

Slade says, horrified, "This can't be! I'm in the Society of Light! I'm not supposed to lose!"

Just then, a dark violet and red aura came bursting out of Holly's body and Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You had your chance to back out, Princeton, but no you just had to play the tough guy, just because your in the Society of Light! You geeks don't get it! Your damn light is nothing to our power!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold serious tone, "No way! The Light shall shine over all since Destiny is on our side!"

Holly gives a dark cold sly giggle that turns into an evil cruel laugh that's totally not like Holly and Holly yells out, with dark cold sly tone, "Fool! My siblings and I made our choices to join Master Dartz and the Orichalcos and your already chose your fate by going with this madman! A sentence of eternal darkness and nightmares! I could easily crush all of you right now! Not even that backstabber miko and her Ma-zoku of a cousin or even that pathetic weakling Rika Brandt could save you! Because unlike them, I have true power because I earned my power!" Holly says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I might be infused with the powers of the Orichalcos, but it wasn't enough to protect my brother from that rotten miko and her worthless street trash cousin. To gain the power and skill that you see before you! My brother, sisters, and I did exactly as I told you! You, dorks, that depend on this freak for power can't even close to the true power that I have gained! And that's why the Orichalcos are superior to all of you!" Holly then points to Kagome and Yusuke and she says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And don't depend on these dweebs to save you! I could crush them right now as easily as ants without half trying, especially the Ma-zoku whelp! They are third-rate duelists with first-rate decks! They can't duel without that freak directly everything that they do! Well, I don't let anyone tell me what to do! I think for myself and I work for the goals of my family, my true family, the Orichalcos! They're like my second family that I'd glad give my life to and I know that they'll do the same! You see, I really don't care for the throne and ruling this pathetic and darkness filled world. I only do so that my family gets the justice that they deserve and the people of Earth pay for the harm that they did for them! There are only three goals for myself!"

Genki asks, curiously, "And what's that?"

Holly says, with a dark cold serious tone, "That's simple! One: To relieve the Great Leviathan so its recreate this world without no humans or demons polluting it! Two: To get the justice that I deserve when that rotten traitor, Kagome Higurashi, abandoned my brother while having the gull to call him 'traitor' when in reality, she betrayed him, and all of the pain that she and her miserable family have done to him, not to mention the other traitors, Akane Tendo, Ryoga Hibiki, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, and the rotten ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village especially the Hokage, the backstabbing instructor, Kakashi Hatake, the Uchiha, and the overgrown foreheaded witch that had the nerve to compare a friend of mine to a demon like the Nine-Tailed Fox, for what they did to Naruto, Tai, and Ranma! You see, I don't really care what you do to me, but when you cross, hurt, and/or betray my friends or family, you're just basically signing your own death warrants! Three: To our revenge against that rotten overgrown power hungry tyrant, King Emma, for the death of our mother! And four: I swear when we're done! The people of Earth shall know the Higurashi, Tendo, Hibiki, Takenouchi, Ishida, Hatake, Uchiha, and Haruno names, but they shall stand for nothing, but 'failure', 'treason', 'trash', and more! Even after we destroyed them, we plan to make sure that no good miko and her whole families' names be dragged in the mud for all time! They shall be spat upon and despised for all eternity!" Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "And anyone that dares to get in our way, will meet a fate much worse than death!"

Everyone except for the Orichalcos warriors and Dartz, gasp in shock and horror and Kurama says, stunned, "Holly doesn't want to just destroy Kagome and her whole family as well as Akane, Sora, Ryoga, and the ninjas from the Leaf Village. She wants to make sure that they are shamed forever!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Brilliant deduction, fox!"

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "No joke! When you mess with one of us, you mess with the rest of us! Believe it!"

Inuyasha tells Holly, with a dark cold sly tone, "Sis, finish this geek off so we can move on!"

Holly calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Gladly, bro! Solar Flare Dragons, prepare for attack!" The two Solar Flare Dragons are powering up their attacks and Tenten yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Once those blasts hits, Slade will lose the duel and his soul!"

Genki yells out, pleadingly, "Holly, don't!"

Holly yells out, strongly and coldly, "Fire!" Both dragons fire their blasts at Slade, hitting hard as well as causing a huge explosion. Slade screams out in extreme pain as he feels the burn of the flames and he loses 4000 life-points, ending the duel!

Final Score:

Holly: 6400

Slade: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade away from the field and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Slade causing him to cry out as his soul is taken from his body.

Slade cries out, stunned, "NO! MASTER SARTORIUS! PLEASE HELP ME…!!!" However, he collapses to the ground on his back when his soul is taken away, his eyes slam shut, and the Seal of Orichalcos fades away.

Tenten says, stunned, "Awful."

With our heroes and heroines, Neji says, horrified, "Oh no! This can't be happening!"

Genki says, horrified, "This has got to be a nightmare!"

Holly picks up the card, which is the Seal of Orichalcos card with the face of the fallen Slade inside the seal, and then kicks the body over to the SOL members.

Izayoi tells Holly, with a dark cold sly smile, "Nice job, Holly!"

Naruto yells at the SOL members, in a dark cold nasty tone, "There you see, dweebs! That's your fate! Believe it! All of your souls will be food for the Great Leviathan!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You can't escape since, we got control of your school through the Princeton's brothers' company with Master Dartz's company!"

Light says, with an evil smile, "So, in other words, you white wearing freak shows will be answering to us for now on!"

Sayu cries out to Light, in a cold begging tone, "Light, stop this now! That Orichalcos thing is now making you think straight! If you join us, then we can get rid of the criminals!"

Light yells at Sayu, in a dark cold nasty sneer, "Oh shut up, you little white twerp or else!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Alright deals off! Give me back my family's company, dorks!"

Michael says, with an evil sly sneer, "Why don't you make us, Princeton!?"

Megumi says, with an evil smile, "Please do! We insist! You've seen what Naruto and my sister did to your fellow white dorks!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Either way, you're going to fall! The Orichalcos has more power than your pathetic 'Light' has!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Take that back, you bastard!"

Melody says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh I'm so scared of the so-called street fighter, the 'Great Urameshi', who's been reduced to nothing more than a lapdog for his rotten asshole master!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "Face the facts, Urameshi, thanks to the sacred jewel from the 'generous' donation that your power hungry whore cousin gave us to give the Great Leviathan much more power than before, we're going to clean the world from people like you!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "So, you and your fellow Society members as well as Sartorius better start working on your surrendering speech!"

Yusuke yells out to Dartz, in a cold enraged tone, "That's it! I've had with you, asshole! You tricked my cousin and I into hating the ones that we loved and you're taking away our school! That's it! You're dead!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Why don't you try, Mister Urameshi, if you dare."

Akane tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, don't! He's trying get you mind games with you!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smirk, "I'm not playing any mind games, Miss Tendo, I'm just telling the truth!"

Tyler says, with a dark cold nasty smirk, "Like you're an underdeveloped tomboy!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that?!"

Tyler yells out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "You heard me, Tendo! Ranma is right! You really are so uncute!"

Allie says, with an evil nasty smile, "Yeah, you're built like a stick! Your face makes me sick!"

Naruto says, in an evil taunting tone, "Your thighs are too thick! You can't even kick! You're dumb as a brick! You talk like a hick! Your hair is a cowlick! You itch like a tick!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "You also forgot about Tendo's nickname as 'Klutzilla'!"

Jordan says, with a dark cold nasty smirk, "With the biggest hips in Japan!"

Akane was getting angrier and angrier by the harsh words placed out before her and Tyler says, with a dark cold sing-a-long voice, "You're built like a stick and your legs are too thick! Oh I'm singing the Big Hips blues oh yeah!"

Dartz tells Akane, with an evil sly smile, "Miss Tendo, all of us are making fun of you! Why don't you make something out of it or like what Mister Saotome says is true, you're a weakling as much as Mister Urameshi."

Yusuke looks at Dartz, with great cold anger and rage in his eyes, and then he yells out, as his spiritual and demonic aura, which had a sickly white aura explodes, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're not the only one!" Yusuke and Akane leaps right at Dartz, who had a smug look on his face, with the intent to kill him, but Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly got ready to defend Dartz.

As Light, Allie, and Tyler got out their Bio Hybrid Digivices, Tai yells out to Agumon, in a dark cold serious tone, "Agumon, time to Digivolve!"

Agumon says, darkly and coldly, "Right!"

**Start Digivolution**

"**Agumon Warp Digivole to...WarGreymon!**"

**End Digivolution**

**BioHybrid Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Light gathers dark violet energy in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge**!" Light slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivolve to...BioThunderbirdmon**!" Afterwards, Light turns into his Bio Hybrid Digimon form of BioThunderbirdmon.

As the screen of her digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Allie gathers dark violet energy in her right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge**!" Allie slams the energy into her digivice as she's surrounded by that energy and she calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivolve to…BioQuetzalmon**!" Afterwards, Allie turns into her Bio Hybrid Digimon form of BioQuetzalmon.

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Tyler gathers dark violet energy in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge**!" Tyler slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivolve to...BioThunderbirdmon**!" Afterwards, Tyler turns into his Bio Hybrid Digimon form of BioThunderbirdmon.

**End BioHybrid Digivolution**

"**Big Bang Eternal Engage**!"

"**Big Bang Power Engage**!"

"**Asteroid Power Engage**!"

"**Comet Power**** Engage**!"

Soon after, the four Orichalcos controlled dog hanyous quickly transforms into their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms as WarGreymon replaces Agumon and the Bio Hybrid Digimon replaces Light, Allie, and Tyler.

Inuyasha's Eternal Warrior form has him wearing the same thing as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fightning uniform was black in color. He was wearing a blood red shirt and he was wearing black shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, where his Tetsuigaiga was at, and the hat that was on his head had holes where his dog ears stuck out.

Shippo says, surprised, "Whoa! Is that Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha's Eternal Warrior form yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone similar to Inuyasha's, "Wrong, twerp!? My name is Eternal Cosmos Big Bang and Urameshi and Tendo are going to find out why!"

Naruto yells out, as he places his hands to ninja hand signs, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Soon after, five Naruto Shadow Clones appear around the original as they, along with the other Orichalcos warriors prepare for an attack.

"**Orichalcos Tierra Force!**"

"**Odama Flare Rasengan!**"

"**Orichalcos Wind Scar!**"

"**Orichalcos Big Bang Kamehamaha!**"

"**Orichalcos Final Flash!**"

Naruto and his Shadow Clone holding a large orb of fire and wind chakra in their hands, as three large green streams of energy, one of fire energy and two of pure energy, and a huge eerie green ball are launched right at Yusuke and Akane. Yusuke pushes Akane out of the way of the attacks as they hit Yusuke and he screams out in pain as the attacks slam into him, sending him smoking and badly burned form across the floor with a sickening thud.

Kagome and Akane yell out in unison, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Naruto's voice calls out, in a dark cold tone, "Heads up, Tendo!" Without warning, Naruto and his Shadow Clone hits Akane with their Odama Flare Rasengan hard and Akane screams out in pain as she's thrown away from the attack and hits the wall hard, stunning her.

Ukyo yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Divine Comet says, with an evil sly smile, "Didn't I warn you geeks that Urameshi would not be a problem for us!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly grin, "And to prove our point!" Eternal Big Bang then gathers lightning chakra into his right hand, the sound from the lightning chakra sounds like hundred of birds, and Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "**Chidori! One Thousand Birds!**"

Sasuke yells out, shocked, "What the?!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Who do you think gave him your DNA strand, Uchiha!?" Ranma's eyes were then turn to Sharingan eyes and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, we'll use your own power against you!"

Eternal Big Bang then charges the injured and woozy Yusuke and when he gets near, he thrusts his right hand towards Yusuke, but a blur then comes in and knocks Eternal Big Bang's attack off-course to destroy a large portion of the wall near Yusuke's form, but it misses Yusuke totally. When the smoke and dust clear, Eternal Big Bang is shocked to see Keiko that stopped his attack.

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold snarl, "It's you…"

Keiko calls out, in a serious tone, "I'm not going to allow you to kill Yusuke, Inuyasha!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Why would you want to save him for!? He's scum like his whore cousin! Remember, he didn't give you a chance to explain what happened, after that twerp tired to rape you! Honestly, I don't think that he really loves you! We both were abandoned by the ones that we loved…well actually scratch that…I was abandoned by the one I loved. And even though, you were almost forced upon while Urameshi didn't give you a chance to explain, I'm more innocent than you!"

Keiko yells out, indignantly, "What!?"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Divine Big Bang says, with an evil nasty tone, "Oh really, Master Dartz told us about your so-called relationship with one of that rotten asshole's goons, Tyku Ryuuzaki!" Keiko winched at that and Divine Big Bang says, with an evil sly sneer, "As a matter of fact, you're just as worse as your so-called boyfriend, Urameshi, here, Yukimura! When you were with that goon, you didn't listen to a word of warning from your friends that he was nothing but bad news!"

Keiko yells out, angrily, "Don't you remind me of that!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in an evil sly grin, "What's the matter!? Afraid to admit the truth, Yukimura! You didn't care what happened to your friends as long as you weren't hurt and you didn't feel pain! You may bit better than humanity, but I'm still more innocent than you! when Hikari Urameshi told you that her weakling of a brother moved you, you had two choices: One, get back the boy that you love while explaining the misunderstanding or two, move on yourself, which was the coward way!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark sneer, "Oh really, then, answer me this, when Urameshi beaten up Tyku, after he beat up that blue haired twerp, earlier, what made you believe that Urameshi only beaten Tyku up just because he was 'stealing' you from Urameshi, huh!?" Keiko winched at that and Divine Asteroid says, with a dark plain tone, "And how come that you believed Tyku, but didn't believe your friends the ones that cared about you, even though, you abandoned their friendship for a guy that cared nothing about you! Only half-demons, who think like demons, are innocent, while you and Urameshi as well as his sisters, who think like humans, are lower than trash! Humans and Demons are trash in this world, but there's always a few half-demons that are trash and you and the Urameshi triples are those kind of people."

Sora says, in a serious tone, "That's no true!"

Tai says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Shut up, bitch! I don't expect you to understand, since, you and your boyfriend fit in that category!" Sora winched at Tai's dark harsh words.

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, whore! Tai told us about what you did to him! You left him, while he was getting almost raped by some whore on the street and believed that he betrayed him, when in reality, YOU betrayed him, Sora Takenouchi!" Sora winched at that as she lowers her head in shame.

Allie yells at Sora, in an evil nasty sneer, "That's right! You're an unfit girlfriend!"

Tai says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And I couldn't believe that I was so STUPID to be in love with someone, who actually believed that I'd betray her like that! You and my so-called best friend, Yamato Ishida!" Matt winched at this as he lowers his head in shame too.

Sora looks at Tai and she says, in a begging tone, "Tai…"

Tai snarls at Sora and Sora turns her head so she couldn't see Tai's dark and cold angered and heartless glare. Tai yells at Sora, in a dark cold angered tone, "Save it, Takenouchi! You made your bed, now lay on it, you fucking whore!"

Sora lowers her head and several tears of sadness flow down her eyes and her right hand turns into a fist as she glares at Dartz, with great anger, rage, and hatred, and she thinks in her mind, enraged, _"You disgusting monster! You're just as bad that that rotten asshole, Sartorius! I swear you're going to pay for what you did to Tai and Agumon!"_

Matt looks at Dartz, with great anger, rage, and hatred, and he thinks in his mind, seriously and angrily, _"You sick bastard! You're going to pay for what you did to my best friend! Don't worry, Tai, we'll get you and Agumon away from Dartz to make up for my mistake!"_

As Akane regains consciousness and stands up with the help of Sayu and Kelly, Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I almost forgot to tell you all about the new rules that will be enforced her!"

Joey says, in a nasty sneer, "What means you think that we'll listen you, freak!?"

Tea tells Joey, in a serious tone, "Joey, don't! Remember, he has control over the school, which means that he's our boss for the time being!"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "The rules will be the same while Hikari and Kira Urameshi had control over the school! Like for instance, Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms are off-limits to Society of Light members and any Society member caught there will be greatly punished immediately! And finally, all Society of Light are forbidden to interact and duel with all members of the staff and students not within their 'club' unless within a classroom and anyone Society member caught doing so will be immediately suspended from class if they are a student or if they are teacher, they will be suspended from their position without pay until a later date! And next step if caught doing it again is you will be dueling our one of my duelists, where when you lose, you lose your souls!"

All of the SOL members gasp in shock as well as our heroes and heroines and Kagome yells out, in a stunned tone, "You can't do this!"

Yusuke yells out, a cold annoyed tone, "This is totally unfair!" The Orichalcos warriors then give dark cold deadly glares all of the SOL members to become nervous.

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "If you doing like it, well too damn bad!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! We own the school and we can do whatever, we damn well please!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Also, at some point in the future, we'll be picking one member from the Society of Light have to duel with us!"

The SOL members and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of this and Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, but don't expect to win and when you lose, you lose your souls!"

Miroku calls out, in a strong tone, "We won't allow that to happen!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Which brings me to our next rule, if anyone tries to interfere in any way possible, the unexpected students on this island will have their souls sucked away!"

Everyone, except for Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors, gasp in shock and horror and Shippo yells out, horrified, "You don't mean that, Inuyasha! Do you!?"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh believe me, twerp! We do!"

Divine Big Bang says, with an evil sly tone, "This way, you won't be defending that rotten backstabbing miko that left my brother to be almost raped and abandoned as always!"

Kagome winches at this and Davis yells out to Ranma, Hotaru, Tai, Light, and Agumon, seriously, "Guys, you can't be serious to go along with this creep!"

Nodoka says, with a dark cold nasty sneer, "Oh coming from the googleheaded backstabber that blamed my son for 'betraying' that little Tendo bitch with that Amazon bimbo, Shampoo!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Don't lie to me, Motomiya! You know darn well what I'm talking about! You, Jun, Sayu, Jaden, of all people, and as well as the others, believed that I betrayed Akane just because of a fake tape!"

Jun yells out, seriously, "We didn't believe that you could do that!?"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Spare us the lies, Jun! If you'd believe my brother, then you should have defended him when the others were belittling him while getting hit by that rotten tomboy trash, Tendo!"

Akane winches at that as she lowers her head and Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Ranma, we knew that you did call Shampoo over to Duel Academy and you were right! We should have said something when you were wronged, but Akane had no idea that the tape was faked!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "Give me a break, Yuki! Ever form of misunderstanding as me at the other end of that fucking bitch's fist! And besides, one thing that I know about Akane Tendo is that if you give her that kind of information and you happen to be boy, she'll need more than a wrecking ball to listen to reason!"

Akane winches again and Kelly calls out, in a pleading tone, "Ranma, please! You don't know the whole story! Master Sartorius told us that Dartz disguised his voice to be exactly like yours and…" Just then, a kunai knife was thrown past Kelly's left cheek, glazing it, and to the wall.

Nodoka says, while placing her hand down as she gets another kunai knife and in the dark cold deadly tone, "Don't you dare spit such lies about Master Dartz! That little bitch disguised her voice to be exactly like Ranma's to call Shampoo and get her off the engagement with Ranma as an underhanded tactic!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not true! Dartz is lying through his teeth!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Shut up, witch! In the past, ever since that I was pushed into that rotten Jusenkyo Spring of Drowned Girl by that rotten father of mine, my life has been turned into Hell and it ended when Master Dartz showed me the truth about the two of the traitors that I know, you, Akane Tendo, and Ryoga Hibiki!" Ranma then says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Ever since the day I've met that uncute tomboy, I've been at the other end of her fist over and over again over misunderstands where she has the audacity to call me names like pervert or two-timer anytime girls like Shampoo or Kodachi Kuno coming a touching distance of me, globing me, trying to control me or poison me! From what I heard from Hotaru was that when Shampoo uses mind control, Akane just leaves me there! If you weren't in love with me, that's fine, but she could have the tendency to get me out of the trance when the first time you hear that I'm controlled as a friend!"

The SOL members looked at Akane, who was overcome with grief, and Alexis asks her, in a cold serious tone, "Is that true, Akane?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "It's true! The reason was that I was insecure about myself and my feelings towards Ranma! I know there's no excuse for what I did! Everyone one of those times that happen, Hotaru is always there giving me a huge lecture about it, which turns to arguments, and finally, fist fighting between the both of us!"

Ranma points at Ryoga and he says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And let's not forget about Ryoga, the so-called rival and the person, who believed was my best friend! I know all about your little stunt with Akane! All this time, I was a fool to even keep your secret away from people! Master Dartz told me everything! Akane knew about your little curse when I promised not to tell her anything, just to make me look like a fool when I get into trouble with her!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Ranma, I didn't tell Akane about my secret! Dartz has been lying to from the start!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Give me a break, jerk! Master Dartz and anyone within the Orichalcos have never once lied to me…" Ranma then glares at Akane and he says, "…or wrong me unlike a certain violent bitch that I know!" Ranma spits at Akane's way, which made her winch at Ranma's harsh words.

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh but that was before! And soon, we'll get our revenge on those you has hurt and betray us in the past by reviving the Great Leviathan! Believe it!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "We won't let you!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Give me a break, Davis! We know all about those Legendary Dragons that you, Genki, and the Uchiha have from Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan!"

Davis, Genki, and Sasuke gasp in shock and Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh yeah! We know all about those dragons from Master Dartz…" Eternal Big Bang turns to Yusuke and Kagome and he says, evilly, "…oh and if you're thinking about surprising us with those Ice Decks and that One-Turn Kill trick that you got from your spirit friend, Yumi Keyo, then you're sadly mistaken!"

Yusuke and Kagome gasp in shock and Divine Big Bang says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! For the past several months, we've been not only trained our bodies, but my brother, sisters, mother, and I have been studying the game of Duel Monsters and their strategies! How do you think my sister, Holly, who has been in that Monster Rancher world with no knowledge of the game, could be so good at it?"

Divine Asteroid says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! We know every bit of those Ice Decks, including their cards and even those dragons and warrior cards of Urameshi's and those dragons and spellcaster cards of that traitorous miko have! We also developed our decks to beat your One-Turn Kill, Yumi! You can come out now! We know that you're here!"

Just then, the spirit of Yumi appears by Yusuke and Kagome and she says, nervously, _"So, you knew that I was here!"_

Naruto yelps out in shock and fear of this as he hid behind Nodoka and he says, fearfully, "I hate ghosts!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "And you call yourself a ninja!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "We know all about your betrayal to Joone Razel!"

Yumi yells out, in a cold angered tone, _"What!? I betrayed him!"_

Tai yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, bitch! You're no better than Urameshi, Higurashi, Tendo, or Takenouchi! You lead Joone to his death when you didn't allow him to explain what happened!"

Yumi yells out, in a cold serious tone, _"Can't you see that Dartz lying!?"_

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Why are we even wasting our breath with her? She's just like those fools that abandoned the ones that cared and loved them!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly smile, "Don't worry, mother! As soon as the Great Leviathan rises, we'll make sure that those kind of people are destroyed!"

Divine Comet says, in a dark cold strong tone, "As well as the rest of the worthless humans and demons of this world!"

As the SOL members and our heroes and heroines had grief-stricken looks on their faces, Dartz thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"Soon, the Great Leviathan will rise and not even those knights will be able to stop me!"_

Kelly glares at Dartz and thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Alright, asshole, now you've done it! You will pay for framing Akane and brainwashing Ranma! Once you're gone, the Light will be the one that recreates this world!"_

Kari thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"You freak! You're going to pay for brainwashing my brother and getting him to do your evil plans! Dartz, I will get Tai by my side in the Society of Light!"_

Sayu thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Damn you, monster! You've disturbed my brother's rest and now, you will pay for it!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious and angered tone, _"You monster! You're better than the Shadow Riders or that To-zoku parasite! You took my cousin away from me like the Shadow Riders brainwashed my brother! I swear that you will pay for this!"_

Atticus thinks in his mind, seriously, _"You freak! I'm not going to allow you to turn Jordan into what I was when I was Nightshroud!"_

Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"You asshole! You want to play? Fine! You took away my friends! You're just has horrible as Sartorius! We will find a way to defeat you!"_

_**Narrator:**_ A dark cloud has risen over Duel Academy with Dartz and the Orichalcos rule. Will our heroes and heroines defeat both the Orichalcos and the Society of Light and save their friends, family, and loved ones.

_**~Next time~**_

Davis: Damn it! That rotten Dartz used Light to create a blockage to his stocks and interests, so none of us could get through to buy back Duel Academy from the Orichalcos.

Kagome: You rotten parasite! What did you do to my friends!?

Supreme Princess: I've turned them into my servants for when I rule the three worlds, Spirit, Demons, and Human World and not even your pathetic 'Master' can save you.

Inuyasha: So you're Yukimura's 'dark half'!

Akane: Oh no! Mousse is going to challenge Ranma to a duel!

Keiko: If Mousse loses, then he loses his soul!

Hikari: Next time: The Orichalcos and the 'Supreme Princess': A Dangerous Encounter.

Supreme Princess: Inuyasha, if you believe that you are more innocent that my 'Light' half, you are wrong!


	105. The Orichalcos and the 'Supreme Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', and 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel, Gallantmon of the Hazard, and Drachegirl14 for their help with this chapter! Also, I'm adding some Bleach elements as well and no I don't own 'Bleach'.

**Chapter 105: The Orichalcos and the 'Supreme Princess': A Dangerous Encounter**

(**In Crowler's office; on the mid afternoon when the Orichalcos takes over Duel Academy**)

In Dr. Crowler's office, we find him and Bonaparte staring at Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, in their human forms, Naruto, Ranma, Hotaru, Jordan, Michael, Allie, and Tyler, who were giving them glares with the mixture of darkness and coldness. Dartz introduced himself as well as his subordinates that were with him and declared that Duel Academy belongs with him.

Crowler yells out, shocked, "What!? Duel Academy belongs to you all!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Indeed."

Michael says with an evil smirk, "So that means you do what ever we say, and don't think about trying to suck up to us you dorks!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We know all about your little plot with the Society of Light in the past!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! Unlike those dweebs outside of the Society of Light, we're going to more aggressive as long as the Society of Light and Sartorius are still here!"

Bonaparte asks, curiously, "What do you mean by aggressive?"

Ranma replies, with an evil sly smile, "What do you think, Bonaparte? We're going to solve the 'white problem' that's going on, on this island and enforce some new rules here to keep those white geeks on bay!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And we're going to make sure that they don't brainwash another student."

Crowler says, in a serious tone, "Now, wait just a minute! I've heard about a little rumor about the Orichalcos and its ability to leave their victims in a soulless state!"

Holly says, with an evil sarcastic tone, "Oh and I believe that you allow those white dorks to go around and brainwashing people into their damn cult, believing all that 'destiny' crap!"

Michael says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Plus, the reason why they're at that state is that they're too shell shocked that they've lost to us!"

Allie says with an evil sly tone. "And they have just seen the tip of the iceberg. Wait until we really get serious."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Face the facts, whelps, that you had your chance to do with the Society of Light when you were in charge and you failed!" Crowler and Bonaparte winch at this and Dartz tells them, "Oh and by the way, some of my associates will be away to pick up two more students that we had our eyes on for three weeks."

Crowler asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Tyler walks up to the two of them and kicks them both in the shin and tells them in a dark cold nasty tone, "Master Dartz doesn't have to tell you anything, got that."

Dartz tells Tyler, "Thank you, Mister Hino, but that will hardly be necessary."

Crowler says, winching at his sore shin, "Bu…bu…but you still haven't answered my question."

Dartz tells Crowler, with an evil smile, "You'll just have to wait until three weeks from now, Doctor Crowler. Until then…" Dartz turns away from the teachers and walked out of the door with the Orichalcos soldiers following him.

As they were walking away from the office, Dartz asks Inuyasha, in a plain tone, "Lord Inuyasha, could you do me a favor?"

Inuyasha replies, in a dark cold plain tone, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, "There's a boy from Kyoto, Japan, that I want you, Mister Kamiya, Mister Uzumaki, and Mister Rhodes to find named Hikaru Satō! Also, you three are to be his bodyguards of sorts since he has a bully problem."

Jordan says, with a bow, "It'll be an honor to do so, sir!"

Tai says, with a dark cold serious tone, "We won't let you down, sir!"

Dartz tells Melody and Megumi, "As for you girls, I want you to get a girl from Aichi, Japan, in the Kariya region named Mayumi Ishikawa!"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It will be done, Master."

Naruto asks Dartz, curiously, "Excuse me, sir, have they experience what we've been through?"

Dartz replies, with a nod, "Of course, Mister Uzumaki and also, these two are proven without a doubt almost as smart as Mister Yagami and Mister Angel here!"

Michael says, amazed, "As smart as Light and I!? The only ones that I believed could be as smart as us are Bastion Misawa, Danielle Hansford, Keiko Yukimura, one of Tai's backstabbing friends, Izzy, and Tyson Granger's friend, Kenny! It's hard to believe that there's someone who's actually as smart us!"

Dartz tells Holly, "And you, Lady Holly, could you and your mother escort Ranma and Hotaru to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the castle so they'll begin on their. Afterwards, I want you and Hotaru to help your brother, Mister Kamiya, Mister Uzumaki, and Mister Rhodes with Mister Sato."

Holly says, with a bow, "Yes sir! I'll do as you wish!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I'll soon tell you the information about Mister Hirohito Sato and Miss Mayumi Ishikawa later on!"

The Orichalcos warriors say in unison, "Yes sir!"

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; Sometime later**)

In the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, allies, and/or loved ones are assembled together in the main hallway of the 'White Dorm'.

Alexis says, stunned, "This is horrible."

Sakura yells out, horrified, "I can't believe that Naruto would do such a thing."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "It's not their fault! It's that Orichalcos that's controlling them."

Akane says, worriedly, "What have I done? Ranma is so heartless now!"

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "It isn't your fault, Akane. It is that rotten Dartz. He used those rotten tricks to break you up with Ranma! Like his little 'minions' did between me and Keiko."

Kagome says, horrified and with a cold angered tone, "I can't believe that I feel for that rotten witch's trick! Ooh, I should have known that she would try something like this! If she wasn't dead, I would kill Kikyo now!" Kagome says, solemnly, "Like I'm not to blame for falling for such a trick."

Sartorius tells Kagome, "Do not worry, Miss Higurashi. I was fooled as well by such trickery. Remember, the darkness is full of tricks and there are a few that the Light can't see through at first." Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Which is why Miss Yukimura is more important than ever before. She holds part of the Crimson Dragon's power within her sacred birthmark. We can't allow the darkness to get a hand on it."

Kelly asks Sartorius, curiously, "Master Sartorius, how do we save Keiko from the darkness? It has a pretty strong hold on her and now, it has taken over Catherine as well."

Sartorius tells Kelly, in a reply, "It won't be easy, Miss Storm. Like I said before, a 'Signer' is another kind of 'Chosen Duelist' and like with you, Miss Higurashi, Miss Yagami, and Mister Urameshi for example, it usually takes one 'Signer' to beat another."

Yusuke says, with a cold snort, "Oh, great! And all of the 'Signers' that we know of, including Keiko, are with the nonbelievers! And thanks to that rotten thing inside of her, Keiko, my sisters, and the others are not going to listen to reason!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. The darkness has badly influenced Miss Yukimura, but she is not beyond saving Mister Urameshi. There is still hope for her. However, we need to get her into the Light as soon as possible. And your beloved will prove very vital to the Light. With her strength by our side, she can very well stop the Orichalcos in their tracks."

Sayu asks, curiously, "Master, do you think that the Orichalcos will backstab the To-zoku?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's a good possibility. The darkness is not known to play fair and will easily turn on those within it for their own ends. This is another reason that we must bring Miss Yukimura into the Light."

Kagome asks, with a curious tone, "How, Master Sartorius? You said it yourself that another 'Signer' is needed to beat her since Keiko is both a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer'. How do we save Keiko from the To-zoku?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, I did say that. However, if a duelist is strong enough to rival a 'Signer' in power, they will have a good chance of defeating that 'Signer'. The best chance is all of you, 'Chosen Duelists', which have saw the Light. Miss Maxwell was defeated by the To-zoku because she was unprepared. However, if all of you are prepared, you will surely stand a chance. But the best chance is you, Mister Urameshi."

Yusuke asks Sartorius, curiously, "Me?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "You have the closest bond with Miss Yukimura, Mister Urameshi."

Yusuke says, solemnly, "I'm not sure that I have much of a 'bond' after what I did."

Sartorius tells Yusuke, with an evil sly grin, "The To-zoku might be corrupting her, but Miss Yukimura's feelings for you are still there. It had to bypass them to turn her against you by making you believe that I was the one who made that horrible plot to believe that she had turned against you. She believes that I'm evil and you are being used against your free will. The feelings that she has for you are still there. All you need to do is beat the To-zoku and she will embrace you and the Light. Don't you want things to go back to before?" Sartorius's eyes give off an eerie violet glow causing Yusuke's eyes to become dull and Sartorius says, with an evil sly tone, "When you bring Miss Yukimura into the Light, she will forgive you and you will be together where both of you belong in the Light. Don't you want that?" Just then images of Keiko in a female SOL uniform and kissing Yusuke lovingly on the lips appears in his mind.

Yusuke says, with an evil sly smile, "No kidding, Master! And when I save Keiko from that 'parasite', she and I will have the pleasure of taking out that those two little tricksters. I will teach Haga to use magic to touch my girl and when his cousin wakes up, I will make sure that he learns his lesson for using Keiko as his tool for the darkness!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "I like your attitude, Mister Urameshi." Sartorius's eyes stop glowing and Yusuke's eyes return to their 'normal' cold expression. Sartorius tells Kagome, with an evil smile, "And once we save Inuyasha and his sisters from the Orichalcos, I can assure you that Kikyo will never get her hands on them again."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Thank you, Master. But Inuyasha, once I bring him into the Light, and I will make sure that witch pays for what she has done!"

Ray asks, curiously, "But Master, what do we do? The Orichalcos controls Duel Academy!"

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone, "It won't be easy to defeat them!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. However, you must remember my friends. The power of the Light and Destiny on our side and as long as those on our side, there is no way that the darkness shall succeed in its evil mission."

Ken asks Sartorius, "But Master Sartorius, bringing Keiko Yukimura into the Light won't be easy, Davis and the others are protecting her!"

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Not to mention that she has a Digimon partner of her own like Yusuke does."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "It is no surprise that Miss Yukimura would be chosen as a Digidestined. Someone of her talent and skill would be noticed by the powers of the Digital World."

Chazz asks, curiously, "So, what do we do about the nonbelievers?"

Sartorius tells Chazz, "It will be difficult with the Orichalcos in the control of the school. We must be cautious and limit contact with them until we can find a sure way to defeat its leader and save those under its dark thrall. Remember, we can't fight them directly."

Sakura says, rubbing her head, "No joke! Inuyasha and his sisters have a legendary ninja bloodline and Light has that Orichalcos note to make it that whenever he writes a person's name in it, their soul is taken!"

Sayu thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Oh, Light…"_

Sartorius says, with a nod, "True. But the Orichalcos Book has its limitations meaning that 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Signers' are protected from its power and there are those with the nonbelievers that are just as powerful as Inuyasha and his sisters including Mister Urameshi's sisters and Miss Yukimura. If we save Miss Yukimura, we can purify her powers and she will be a valued warrior on our side along with Mister Urameshi's sisters. I suspect that she has well-developed abilities even through they were misguided under the direction of the darkness."

Akane says, with a curious tone, "But Master, they are totally immune to Kagome's priestess powers and they are far too powerful to attack directly."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "True. This is why we need certain members of the nonbelievers to be allied with us to show the others the right path. Your original plan to bring Jaden Yuki will prove useful. If he is with us, Miss Yukimura, his sister, will surely follow. The bonds of family could prove helpful."

Yusuke tells Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "I'm not so sure, Master. With that 'thing' within Keiko warping her mind along with the others, my sisters won't listen to a word that I say!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "True, Mister Urameshi. But Jaden Yuki is a strong Chosen Duelist. In fact, he has proven just as powerful as his sister. Jaden might be able to duel Miss Yukimura and bring her into the Light where they will be both safe."

Alexis says, with a nod, "Good point, Master Sartorius." Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly smile, _"And Jay will be by my side in the Light!"_

Sartorius tells the SOL members, "However, defeating Jaden Yuki won't be easy. His Neo-Spacians prove to be very powerful. And since Mister Motomiya uses the same cards, he is just as powerful as Miss Yukimura and her brother. We will need to take what we have learned from the 'Chosen Duelists' duels and find a way to counter their decks. Even so, it won't be easy since the 'Chosen Duelists' with the nonbelievers are excellent duelists. Miss Yukimura has even gained 'One-Turn Kill' tactics that rivals Miss Higurashi's and Mister Urameshi's tactics."

Sayu asks, curiously, "What do we do Master? Just wait?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "For the moment, yes. We need to wait until the time is right. But don't worry, my friends, we shall know when to strike against the darkness. For now, we must recover from what happened and prepare for our future plans bring the nonbelievers into the Light and save them and the world from darkness."

The SOL member say in unison, "Yes, Master!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I will save you and your sisters from the Orichalcos! I made a stupid mistake when I fell for Kikyo's trick, but I'll make this up to you! All of you will be in the Light and we can start over again!"_

Sayu thinks in her mind, with a cold determined tone, _"Don't worry, Light! I won't let that jerk Dartz use you anymore! I'll save you and Davis from the darkness and all of us can be together in the Light!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold determined tone, _"Keiko, I should have known better, but don't worry, once that little 'parasite' is out of you, you and I will be together in the Light and we can start over! And then those little twerps, Haga and Tenku, will pay! Every time that I see those little dirt-bags, I can't stand them! Once you are in the Light, I'll make sure that they pay for what they did to you!"_

(**Within the Slifer Red Dorm; at the same time**)

Assembled in the room within the Slifer Red dorm that Chazz modified before being brainwashed by Sartorius, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together with mixed looks on their faces.

Joey yells out, stunned, "Geez! Things have gone from bad to worse!"

Tea says, with a nod, "With Duel Academy under the control of the Orichalcos, we have major problems."

Tyson asks, curiously, "What would he want here?"

Yugi says, with a plain tone, "Most likely, since this is the best school for duelists, to gather strong souls to try to revive the Great Leviathan."

Keiko says, stunned, "And I can't believe Ranma, Hotaru, and Jordan were part of them all along!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "They made sure that we didn't know until it was too late."

TK says, seriously, "And it was most likely that it Dartz that set up that stunt between Akane and Ranma. Plus, they made sure to brainwash Ranma's mother and sister to make sure that Ranma was completely under their control."

Atticus says, in a serious tone, "And with Sissy under Sartorius's control, Dartz got to Jordy and used that against him!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "I can't believe that they blocked our senses!"

Hikari says, with a snort, "That jerk is just as terrible as that freak that brainwashed my brother and my cousin!"

Joey says, plainly, "That's no surprised, Kari. We've got experience with him."

Ryoga says, solemnly, "Sorry, that we didn't tell you guys beforehand!"

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "They had my great-granddaughter captive!" Cologne takes out the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Shampoo's face on it. After he revealed himself allies to the Orichalcos, Ranma threw Cologne the card where Shampoo's soul was trapped.

Jaden tells Cologne and Ryoga, in a kind tone, "Hey, don't worry! It's not your fault that this happen! Dartz was the one that set Ranma and Akane up with that stunt with Shampoo!"

Alister says, in a snarl, "Just like he did when he killed my brother, Mikey!"

Raphael says, in a plain tone, "And my family too."

Mai says, in an angered snarl, "And I never forgave that creep for brainwashing me and turn me against my friends, especially Joey!" On response, Joey places a hand onto Mai's right shoulder to comfort her.

Sasuke says, displaying his Legendary Dragon card, "Well, we do have these cards to help us."

Yugi says, with a nod, "Plus, the Legend of Heart card has been recreated so we can unlock the Legendary Knights' true forms. However, it is still not going to be that easy to win."

Kurama says, looking at Keiko, "Well, we are going to need to make sure that Keiko is safe. As a 'Chosen Duelist' and 'Signer', both sides are going to be after Keiko. Sartorius to brainwash her into the Society of Light and Dartz to take her soul because her soul will be very power to feed the Great Leviathan."

Keiko says, drolly, "Wonderful."

Izzy says, with a serious tone, "It isn't going to be easy. With the Orichalcos in control of the school, even through they kept Hikari and Kira, in charge until Sheppard comes back, who knows what they will do to assert their power over us? We are going to need to find a way to take back the school."

TK tells Davis, with a sly grin, "I might have a way! Hey, Davis, do you remember that mission that Koemna gave us involving some 'famous' families with world-wide corporations?"

Davis replies, with a nod, "No joke! Chazz reminds me of plenty of those rich snobs!"

TK says, with a sly grin, "Well, do you remember that some of them owe us a few 'favors'?"

Davis then gains a huge wide sly grin and he says, "Okay, I get it now! Nice!"

Mimi asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

TK tells Mimi, with a smile, "Long story. But the thing is we know quite a few people besides Michael in America. I think we can get some support to buy Duel Academy back. However, we are going to need to make sure that Dartz doesn't have his claws in them."

Yugi says, with a nod, "We also talk to Kaiba."

Joey says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! When he hears about this, he'll blow his top and make sure that Dartz gets his hands off his school!"

Izzy says, with a smile, "I'll see what I can do to get a secure line."

Bastion tells Izzy, with a smile, "I'll help with that, Izzy."

(**In the early evening hours; At Duel Academy's harbor**)

In the slightly cloudy evening skies at Duel Academy's harbor, we find a familiar female figure by the lighthouse. When we get a closer, we find that it is none other than our white-clad Kagome Higurashi with a solemn look on her face.

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I can't believe that I allowed myself to fall for that darn Kikyo's and Dartz's trap! They drove a wedge between Inuyasha and me and try to bring me into the darkness! When Master Sartorius saved me from them, they decided to use what happened to turn Inuyasha into their slave by tricking Master Sartorius and me to hate Inuyasha when he never did anything wrong! Now, they've turned him into sadistic 'fiend' into reviving some kind of lizard to destroy all life on the planet! And I allowed him to do it by falling for that wench's and the Orichalcos's trick! I can't excuse what I did to him, but I can save him from the darkness! I'll bring him into the Light and save him from the Orichalcos! Then together we can make that claypot wench pay for what she did!"_ Kagome gives a deep sigh and she looks up into the sky. After a minute, Kagome then senses someone nearby and she looks to see her cousin, Yusuke Urameshi, and his Digimon partner, Gaomon, walking towards them.

Gaomon says, with a cold plain tone, "Mistress Kagome, we thought that we find you here."

Kagome says, with a cold weak smile, "Hey, Gaomon. Hey, Yusuke, I'm glad to see that you and Gaomon are alright."

Yusuke says, with a sigh, "It is a miracle that I am all right. After what Inuyasha and his sisters did to me and I can't believe that they have the ability to take and copy our powers for themselves."

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "Remember what Master Sartorius and what we heard, Inuyasha's mother was a ninja from a village that had a powerful Kekkai Genkai that has the ability to copy other Kekkai Genkai for the user as if they come from the same clan that contains that bloodline. Plus, it looks like that Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly can also copy spirit energy based moved too! From what Master Sartorius told us, Inuyasha and the others took Koga's DNA in order to replicate his scent and aura to fool us that he was that rotten wolf."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "If they are able to disguise themselves, it will be harder to fight them and save them from the darkness."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "No, Yusuke. It is my job to save them from the darkness of the Orichalcos. I'm the one who allowed myself to get tricked by that claypot witch and I'm the one who hurt Inuyasha that allowed Dartz to get his slimy hands on him. You've got to concentrate on saving Keiko from that 'thing' that's invaded her body."

Yusuke says, with a solemn tone, "Yeah, I know."

Kagome says, with a solemn tone of her own, "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I know that you didn't mean anything by it, Kagome. It's my fault that I've turned Keiko into…that!" Yusuke slams his right fist into the lighthouse creating an impression of his fist into the concrete lighthouse. Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "How could I let my emotions get the better of me? I knew Keiko better than that! I should have known that Keiko was getting forced upon instead of going out behind my back! If I used some damn common sense, Keiko would have never fallen into the arms of that rotten Tyku and that rotten backstabber used the powers of darkness to trick us and Master Sartorius to think that Keiko beaten up Syrus!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, with a solemn tone, "You weren't the only one fooled! I let myself get tricked by that rotten jerk too! I was the one that threw Keiko out of the house and sent her away crying!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but I did a lot worse. I hurt her, treated her worse than garbage and trash, threw her with a wounded heart, and plenty more when she just the puppet of that rotten backstabber, Tyku. I hurt her so badly that I allowed that 'thing' to get inside of her and start to turn her into some kind of 'Avatar of Darkness' or something worse. Sooner or later that 'thing' will corrupt her to totally turning against me, thinking that I'm plotting to kill her or something. Through I'm surprise that didn't happen already."

Kagome says, with a cold snarl, "Most likely, that To-zoku fiend will slowly turn Keiko until it gains total control over her. When it does, it will kill your sisters to make sure that they don't get in the way. They are probably the only thing keeping Keiko for going into total darkness."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "No joke. I can't help to remember that horrible duel where that 'thing' nearly destroyed Catherine. I can't help to remember seeing that look in Keiko's eyes. They were so without mercy, pity, or heart. They were nothing like Keiko's eyes."

Kagome says, holding her arms across her chest, "And she ruthless beat Catherine down to a pulp before she used the Winged Dragon of Ra to try to destroy her. This 'creature' has no compassion or mercy. She is willing to kill if it gets her way."

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "It must be those two dweebs, Mina and Kino! They must have arrange that 'thing's' takeover of Keiko's body. They said that they are loyal servants to Keiko and the To-zoku."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone and rolling her eyes, "Yeah, right. The only thing that they are loyal to is that 'thing' within Keiko."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't care what it takes! I will get Keiko into the Light and make it up to her!"

Kagome asks Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "How are you going to do that? With that rotten Dartz in control of the school and Keiko having the Winged Dragon of Ra card in her deck, it won't be easy. Plus, with that 'dark deck' in her possession, it is corrupting her mind with each passing minute. She won't listen to you, Yusuke! Also, with those rotten little servants that that 'creature' making sure you that you don't get close to Keiko and ensuring that the To-zoku will take her over, you can't just walk over to her. Even if you could, Keiko is a Super-S class and you are only S-class. If that thing takes her over again, she will crush you without breaking a sweat!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Like I give a damn about that! I'll get Keiko back from the darkness even if I have to crush anyone in my way to do it!"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh, is that right, loser?" Yusuke and Kagome gasp as they turn to see Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, Izayoi, Nodoka, Naruto, Tai, and Agumon come out of the shadows with evil sly grins on their faces.

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, what do we have here?"

Naruto states, with a dark cold sly smile, "Two dorks all alone. Shouldn't be out here so late, you know?"

Melody says, with an evil sinister smile, "Yeah! You will never know who you will meet!"

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Since we 'rule the school', we are declaring open season on backstabbers and traitors!"

Inuyasha says, extending his claws and with an evil sinister smile, "And guess what, wench?! You are just fresh meat on the table!"

Agumon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, in your cause, it will be cooked meat!"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "You are going to pay for turning your back on my son for power, wench! And it will be a lesson that you will never forget! I know what it is to be betrayed since someone that once cared for me betrayed me just because I fell in love with Inu no Taishou and bore children for him! And those traitors took my beloved demon husband away from me and tried to kill me and my children!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snarl, "It's not surprising, mom! All humans and demons are nothing but liars, cheaters, and backstabbers! Only people like you and my old man are the only truly good people in the world and how does the world pay them back?! By betrayal and murdering them! I will get my father's justice!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And your justice too, bro! This little wench turned your back on you, abandoned you, and betrayed you for power! We'll make sure that she pays with every part of her being and her family along with her!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, in a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, please! You are being used! I didn't know that Kikyo had done that to you!"

Melody yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to kill my brother by 'sitting' him to death!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "My son had done nothing but help and care for you. And what do you do? Turn your back on him and use him like your dog! My son is no animal for your use or amusement, wench!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Kagome would never do that!"

Holly yells out, with a dark cold angered snarl, "Why don't you shut up before I rip that little tongue out? You have no right to talk to defend that wench when you are just as terrible!"

Tai asks, with a dark cold sly tone, "Or does allowing the girl that once loved you nearly get used as a 'toy' for a sick little pervert ring a few bells?" Yusuke winches at the dark cold harsh words from the Orichalcos-controlled 'former' Odaiba Digidestined.

Megumi says, with a dark cold annoyed snarl, "Oh, let's just beat their pathetic brains out already! If these little backstabbing morons have any brains in them!"

"**Big Bang Eternal Engage**!"

"**Star Eternal Engage**!"

"**Big Bang Power Engage**!"

"**Asteroid Power Engage**!"

"**Comet Power Engage**!"

Soon after, Naruto, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly transform into their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms.

Naruto's Eternal Warrior form has him wearing the same thing as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fighting uniform was black in color. He was wearing a dark orange shirt and he was wearing black shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist where a symbol of a golden crescent star was at.

Naruto, in his Eternal Warrior form, says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You can call me Eternal Cosmos Star or Eternal Star! Now, it's dork pounding time! Believe it!" On the meanwhile, Tai takes out his digivice.

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**

**End Warp Digivolution**

With WarGreymon replacing Agumon, the Orichalcos warriors prepare to give Yusuke and Kagome a terrible beating.

Yusuke takes out his Data Link Digivice as his body gives off a blue and sickly white DNA Charge and he calls out, coldly, "It looks like they're not going to give us a choice! Gaomon!"

Gaomon says, in a cold serious tone, "Sir, yes sir!"

_(Digimon Data Squad Warp Digivolution/Perfect Evolution music starts)_

As he was glowing blue and sickly white, Yusuke calls out, thrusting his digivice in front of him, "**DNA…**!" As the screen of his digivice reads 'Perfect Evolution', Yusuke shoots his free hand up and he calls out, coldly, "**…Full Charge**!" Yusuke slams his energy into his digivice causing it to shoot out beams of light and data right at Gaomon.

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Gaomon Warp Digivolve to…**" Gaomon yells as he rises up as he changes into a huge blue wolf Digimon, similar to Garurumon like in appearance, but it looked similar to an Alaskan Husky, with a pair of boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws sticking out of it and its hind legs had tape on it as well as a red scarf around its neck. Then, he stood on his hind legs, which were now metallic, and on his arms were a pair of gauntlets and on his back were two booster rockets. He wore a silver and black leotard a pair of sunglasses which gave him the look of a pro wrestler which was completed by championship belt slung over his right shoulder, "**MachGaogamon**!"

**End Warp Digivolution**

Just then, MachGaogamon soon replaces Gaomon ready to defend his partner.

However, a familiar female voice says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, a party and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt!" Just then everyone looks to see Keiko, with much of her body except her arms and her face covered in shadows, walk out into the open.

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Keiko?"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Wait! Something doesn't feel right! Keiko's aura! It's off!"_

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold snarl, "You, again, Yukimura?! Why don't you bug off?" Just then 'Keiko' steps forward to reveal herself as actually the 'Supreme Princess' with a her demonic-like golden eyes.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Sorry, fox boy, but I think that you got me confused with someone else!"

Everyone else gasps in shock and Tai yells out, stunned, "What the? That's not Yukimura!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "No! That's Keiko! But her aura! There is something different about her!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I remember you! You're that To-zoku demon inside Keiko Yukimura!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Actually, I'm like what you call Keiko's 'dark side'. The Supreme Princess, Mistress of Darkness, at your service."

Divine Comet asks, perplexed, "Supreme Princess?"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sneer, "Bah! Bah! Why don't you take your little act somewhere else?"

Supreme Princess yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't dare mock my power, pathetic mortal!" The Supreme Princess gives off a powerful dark violet and red aura and her demonic-like golden glow while she extends her right arm and turns her hand into a fist. Just then Eternal Star puts his hands onto his throat and as he gags as the Supreme Princess puts him into a physic chokehold.

Izayoi calls out, stunned, "Naruto!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Let him go right now!" Eternal Big Bang draws Tetsusaiga and prepares to attack.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold strong tone, "Try anything and he dies!" The Supreme Princess moves her wrist to the right slightly and Eternal Star's neck bends towards the right. Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You see, he is under my power. Your Orichalcos might be ancient, but my powers are just as or more ancient! So, if I want to break his neck and body, I will! And I will do it in such ways that the Kyuubi can't heal him with!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You wouldn't dare!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Would I?" The Supreme Princess then starts to twist her wrist to her right and Eternal Star yelps out as his neck is being twisted. Eternal Big Bang and Izayoi look into the Supreme Princess' demonic-like golden eyes and knew that she wasn't 'kidding around'.

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Stop! We get it!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "As you wish." The Supreme Princess releases Eternal Star from her physic chokehold and he takes a deep breath to catch his breath.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Alright, we get it! You aren't kidding around! So, you are another 'side' to Yukimura?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold smile, "In a way, but I'm her 'better half'! And more willing to do what it takes to get real justice!" Supreme Princess then looks at Eternal Star and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I didn't think that you would be from Ancient Egypt, Naruto."

Divine Big Bang asks, with a dark cold serious tone, "What do you want?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "To talk, but first, I would like for you to meet my associates." The Supreme Princess snaps her fingers and six figures appear in the distance. When they walk into the open, it is revealed that they are Mina, Kino, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo, but their appearance has radically altered.

Yuka's hair become dark violet in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark blue demonic markings appear on their faces, she has dark blue lips, and her fingernails transform into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Eri's hair become dark violet in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark blue demonic markings appear on their faces, she has dark blue lips, and her fingernails transform into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Ayumi's hair become dark violet in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark blue demonic markings appear on their faces, she has dark blue lips, and her fingernails transform into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Hojo's hair become red in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark red demonic markings appear on their faces, and his hands transform into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Hojo says, with a dark cold snarl, "So, it is the little traitor that dared to call herself our friend and her pathetic cousin that broke the heart of our mistress's 'other half'."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Mistress?"

Yuka says, with a dark cold snarl, "Yeah, you pathetic excuse for a hanyou! The Supreme Princess is our mistress after she gave us the power to get back at that bitch of a cousin of yours that dared to call herself our friend and threw us out into the cold!"

Kagome yells at the Supreme Princess, with a cold angered tone, "What have you done to them?!"

Eri calls out, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "Shut up, witch!" Eri then uses a powerful physic blast into Kagome's chest and she gasp out as the air was knocked out from her. She collapses to her knees and coughs out a bit of blood while holding her chest in pain.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Kagome!"

Supreme Princess says to the Orichalcos warriors, "You see, my new associates have quite some 'grievance' against that miko that you do. Personally, I'm starting to think that rotten cousin of Yusuke Urameshi's isn't worth saving at all! After what she had done to Keiko, including throwing her out into the cold quite ruthlessly, I'm thinking that my 'other half' is too naïve in trying to save her!"

Ayumi says, with a dark cold sneer, "She should be burned at the stake for what she done!" Kagome was horrified at those words coming out of one of her 'former' best friend's mouth.

Hojo says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "That's too good for that witch! She should be sent into the shadows and let the monsters feast on her wretched soul there!"

The Orichalcos warriors are surprised by this and the Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You see, in some aspects, we are quite alike. We want get our payback against those that inflicted this pain and misery in our hearts and get our justice against those that committed wrongs against the word! Including those two pathetic peons!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, I've got to admit: I like the way that you are talking."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't hold your breath, Inuyasha. I've got to tell you one fact that you are wrong about. If you think that you are more innocent that my 'other half', you are wrong!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "What was that?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Think I'm wrong? Well, let me review the facts for you: You knew that claypot witch, Kikyo, was quite capable of a spell that she used to try to force herself on you, Inuyasha, and yet, you greeted her like she wasn't going to do anything. Do you deny that you knew that Kikyo had that ability to freeze you like that at the time? And you knew that she wanted to take you down to Hell or didn't her attempt to bring you down to that place with you ring a few bells? So, can you deny that Kikyo had the ability to do that to you at this time? And do you deny that you knew that Kikyo wanted to bring you down there with her? Well, Inuyasha? I'm waiting for an answer."

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snarl, "I hate to admit it, but you've got a point. I damn well knew that claypot wench had those powers and she wanted to do everything in her power to take me away from the mortal world."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And there you go! And you knew this and yet, when Kikyo appears on that day, instead listening to the facts that you witnessed yourself, but instead of preparing for anything that claypot was capable of. You let your guard down and that the result for you was nearly get forced upon by that witch! There are similarities with what happened with little Keiko. She was led by that jerk by her new feelings for her and you let your feelings for your 'old flame' gets the better of you. Ignorance doesn't make innocence, Inuyasha!"

Izayoi yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "How dare you?!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I what? Reveal the facts! Reveal that Inuyasha is just as innocent or just as guilty as my 'other half'! Well, the facts are the facts, Izayoi! And yes, don't think that I don't know you!" Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And don't think that you can deny these facts, Inuyasha! They are the facts!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold angered tone, "Why you little…?!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Stop it, sis!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "What?! Bro, are you going to let that little wench insult you like that?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snarl, "As much as I hate to admit it, but that rotten 'dark half' of Yukimura has a point! I did let my guard down and I pay the price for it!"

Supreme Princess says, as she waves her right index finger in front of them, "So, don't try to make yourself more innocent of my 'other half' because in short, you aren't. As I said: 'Ignorance doesn't equal innocence'. You ignored the warning signs like Keiko was made to do and you paid for it." Supreme Princess says, glaring at Kagome, "However, she did help you in one thing: She showed you that rotten miko's true colors. Nothing more that a backstabbing traitor that doesn't care a thing except for power!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold snarl, "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah! You're right! This little rat has shown to be nothing, but a backstabbing traitor!"

Hojo says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! And she will be punished!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's not true!"

Ayumi calls out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Why don't you shut your trap before we do it for you?!"

Tai says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, Supreme Princess, what do you want? I don't think that you are here for a chat!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly smile, "To the point. Good, I like that. I'm here on a 'business trip'. Since you and I have a lot of 'common ground', I don't see why we can't make a deal."

Eternal Star asks, with a dark cold curious tone, "A deal? What would you have that would interest us?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "The souls of two 'Chosen Duelists'." The Orichalcos Warriors, Yusuke, and Kagome have their eyes widen in shock.

Izayoi says, with a dark cold curious tone, "We're listening."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold plain tone, "You see, there are two thorns in my side that keep making me unable to do what needs to be done to get true justice. Namely, those pathetic backstabbing sisters of Yusuke: Kari and Kira. Those two think that they can just throw Keiko out to the cold and then 'make up' with her after their betrayal when they took a tape recording over the one that they once called a sister! Well, I think that it is time for karma to bite them back! Plus, those two little backstabbers keep getting in my way. I would have demolished that little white dork Catherine if those two didn't make Keiko stop me!"

Divine Asteroid asks, with a dark cold serious tone, "So, what do you want from us?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Simple. If I deliver the two of them to you and you give me, Yusuke, for whatever I please, the souls of Kari and Kira are yours to use to revive your Leviathan!"

Kagome and Yusuke gasp in horror and Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You can't!"

Ayumi says, with a dark cold snarl, "Who told you that you can butt in?!" Just then Ayumi creates a powerful wind that knocks Yusuke and Kagome off their feet.

MachGaogamon calls out, "Master Yusuke!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold smile, "What do you say, Inuyasha? Plus, I'll throw in Kagome. I would care less for that miko." Supreme Princess then puts on a pair of gloves and creates a contract in her hands and old fashion quill pen asking, with a dark cold sly tone, "Do we have a deal?"

The Orichalcos Warriors look at each other, they nod their heads, and Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly grin, "Sure. I'm sure that Master Dartz won't mind." Eternal Big Bang takes the contract and signs it while thinking with an evil sly grin, _"Especially since after we are done, we'll take care of you and Yusuke! We don't need someone else interfering our plans!"_

When Supreme Princess takes the contract and pen back and she thinks, with a dark cold sly tone, _"Idiot! Once you take away those pathetic sisters of Yusuke's, I will be finally free to do what I wish! And then I will obliterate you, your pathetic warriors, and your pathetic lizard! I don't need anyone like you and your Orichalcos to interfere in my plans!"_ When she is done signing, the Supreme Princess makes the contract and the pen with it, vanish. Supreme Princess tells Eternal Big Bang, with a dark cold sly tone, "All set. All you need to be do is to be ready and I'll lead them right to you. You just need to get their wretched souls sealed away."

Divine Comet says, with an evil smile, "Don't worry, we will be ready for Kagome's pathetic Ma-zoku cousins."

Hojo asks, with a dark cold curious tone, "What about them? They heard everything that we said. What should we do?"

Supreme Princess rolls her eyes and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Oh, please! As if Kari and Kira would listen to him! Even they know better than to listen to that worthless version of their brother!"

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey!"

Supreme Princess says, cracking her knuckles, "However, in order to make sure that they don't tell, we're going to need to knock this memory out of their heads!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Ooh, I'm liking that idea!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Mina! Kino! Now!" The Supreme Princess snaps her fingers and before Kagome and Yusuke could retaliate, Mina and Kino grab their arms, pull them behind their backs, and restrain them.

MachGaogamon yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let them alone!" MachGaogamon charges over to save Yusuke and Kagome, but WarGreymon appears in front of him.

MachGaogamon tells WarGreymon, in a cold serious tone, "WarGreymon, get out of my way!"

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold sneer, "Forget it, wolf boy! Your Ma-zoku partner is going to get what he deserves! Like you!" Soon after, WarGreymon bashes MachGaogamon hard, knocking away.

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Let go!"

Kino says, with a dark sly tone, "Don't count on it, Urameshi! You are not going anyway!" Just then the Supreme Princess rams her right fist into Yusuke's gut while Eternal Big Bang does the same for Kagome causing both of them to cough out blood from their mouths.

Eternal Big Bang asks the Supreme Princess, with a dark curious cold tone, "Hey, don't you still like this fool since your 'other half' does?"

Supreme Princess says, with a shrug and dark cold sly tone, "It's called 'tough love', Inuyasha. Sometimes you need to really hurt the one that you love."

Eternal Big Bang thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"I'm starting to like her attitude! It is almost a shame to seal her soul away! Well, almost!"_

Kagome lifts her head and she says, weakly, "Inuyasha, please…you don't understand what's happening…this has been a mistake…"

Just then Eternal Big Bang violently slaps Kagome on her left cheek and he yells out, with a dark cold snarl, "Yeah, there was a mistake! That I ever cared about you! That I ever trusted and cared for you! I gave you everything and how do you repay me?! By stabbing me in the back and betraying me for power! Well, now, it is payback time, wench!"

Supreme Princess lifts Yusuke's head up and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "No one to save your butt this time, Yusuke. And you have no else to blame."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I'll stop you. No matter what it takes, I get you out of Keiko."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Not happening, worm. Keiko and I are one spirit. We are two sides of the same coin. She and I are one."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "You lie! You are not Keiko!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I am, 'Yusuke'. I am who you turned Keiko into by abandoning her! I am your creation, Yusuke Urameshi! And let me show you my thanks for 'creating' me!" Just then the Supreme Princess starts to beat up on Yusuke while Eternal Big Bang does the same for Kagome while Mina and Kino continue to restrain them. After three minutes, Mina and Kino drop Yusuke and Kagome onto the ground. Both of them had their uniforms torn, multiple black and blues on their bodies and one on each cheeks, and bloody lips.

Hojo says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's nice work! Wish I could have given that wench a piece of my fist!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snarl, "This is what I think you." Eternal Big Bang then spits onto Kagome's face and turns away while the Supreme Princess takes out the Millennium Rod and uses it on Yusuke and Kagome. The eye on the Millennium Rod glows for a second before fading away.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold plain tone, "There. The memory of this event between us has been erased from those two's minds. That freak of nature, Sartorius, isn't the only one that can mess with minds and alter memories." Just then they see the white-clad Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten running to the scene.

Tai says, with an evil smile, "Well, what do you know? More punching bags!"

Tenten gasps to see Yusuke and Kagome and she yells out, stunned, "Kagome! Yusuke!"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sneer, "Oh look who's here! The rest of the nerd herd!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Who are you!?"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't tell me that you don't remember the one person that you threw away like trash, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Naruto!?"

Hinata says, in a surprised tone, "Naruto-kun!"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Actually, to you traitors from the Leaf Village, it's Eternal Star to you!"

Hinata asks, with a cold curious tone while looking the Supreme Princess and her 'crew', "Is that Kagome's friends and Keiko?"

Ayumi says, with a dark cold snarl, "Don't ever make us to be that traitorous wench friend? She sold us out into the cold for power and she is going to get what she deserved!"

Ukyo asks, perplexed, "Look at those eyes!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It is quite common since they have become like me! Didn't little 'Yusuke' tell you about me? I'm the 'Supreme Princess'!"

Sakura gasps in shock and Sakura yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Oh, man! Master Sartorius, Yusuke, and Kagome told me about her! She is the 'creature', the To-zoku, which possesses Keiko now turning her into her avatar of darkness!"

Supreme Princess asks, rolling her eyes, "Oh, brother? Why do these morons think of me as separate from my 'other half'?" Supreme Princess yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "I am Keiko! I am her 'better half'! Keiko and I are one spirit!"

Eri says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Mistress, why do bother talking with these white dorks? Let's just pound them!"

Yuka says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I hear you, girlfriend!"

Divine Comet says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes! Let's!" Immediately, the Supreme Princess and her 'servants' and the Orichalcos warriors immediately attack the new white-clad group that came into the harbor.

Nodoka immediately attacks Akane and Ukyo with her sword and the two of them leap back, managing to avoid the sword. But then Hojo and Eri drop down seemly from the sky and land airborne kick to each of them, knocking them down to the ground hard. When they try to get back to their feet, Ayumi and Yuka surprise them, grab them by their right arms, and with incredible demonic super-strength, the two of them throw them into a ground of large barrels calling all of them to collapse from the impact and leaving a stunned Akane and Ukyo.

Ayumi and Yuka give each other a high-five and Yuka says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Two dorks down!"

Hojo and Eri crack their knuckles and Hojo says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And leave the rest to us!" On the meanwhile, Tenten takes out her weapon scroll and summons a staff to fight back against Izayoi and Divine Comet.

Izayoi says, with a dark cold amused tone, "A staff? Oh, please? Let me guess: Chunin level? Ha! Well, I'm the level of ANBU and Kage!"

Tenten yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Did you forget what we did to you?"

Divine Comet says, with an evil sly grin, "Let me give you a reminder!" Divine Comet makes ninja hand signs while Izayoi uses a ninja summoning scroll to summon a katana while Divine Comet's hands become engulfed in blue energy as she forms chakra scalpels and immediately the two of them attack. Tenten dodges Divine Comet's attack, but she has to block overhead slice from Izayoi and Izayoi then thrusts her katana towards Tenten's heart, but she manages to avoid the blade and wrap a pair of nunchucks that she just summoned around the blade and restraining it.

Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "Gotcha!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No. Got you!" Just then Tenten hears two snaps and it is revealed that Divine Comet grabbed her ankle areas with her chakra infused hands. Tenten collapses to the ground on her back and Divine Comet then slams her right foot into Tenten's gut making her gasp out in pain as two of her ribs cracked.

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I just snapped your ankle tendons."

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "And you call yourself a Shinobi. Pathetic." Next, we find Hinata, with Byakugan activated, taking on the Supreme Princess and trying to use her Gentle Fist to take out the Supreme Princess's chakra points, but the Supreme Princess easily dodges all of the white-clad female Hyuga's attacks.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Is that all you have?"

Hinata yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Not even close!" Soon after, Hinata prepares for her ultimate attack and she yells out, "**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**!" Hinata then uses her ultimate attack on the Supreme Princess, but she easily uses her super-speed to match the speed of Hinata's attack and easily manages to dodge it. Hinata yells out, stunned, "How is that possible?!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Simple, fool. I'm superior!" The Supreme Princess then uses her super-speed to get close to Hinata and hits her all over on her arms, guy, back, and neck and Hinata collapses to the ground with her body totally numb.

Hinata asks, weakly, "How did you do that?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Simple. I know all about pressure points on the human body and can mess with them like you, Hyuga, mess with the chakra points on a person's body. And as you can see, it has quite an effect. You can call it my own 'Gentle Fist' as you can say."

On the meanwhile, WarGreymon were ruthlessly giving MachGaogamon a ruthless beating as he gets distracted as he sees Yusuke's motionless body and he calls out, horrified, "Master Yusuke!" At this moment, WarGreymon needed this.

"**Orichalcos Tierra Force**!"

WarGreymon fires his attack at MachGaogamon, hitting him hard as he de-digivolves back to Gaomon, lying unconscious. Finally, Eternal Star is ruthless attacking Sakura without any remorse.

After taking a punch right in her gut, Sakura holds her gut in pain for a moment and she says, with a pleading tone, "Naruto, please! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like I did! Please listen!"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold angered tone, "I'm tried of listening to you and all of those backstabbers in the Leaf Village! They didn't deserve any compassion or mercy! They got what they deserve!" Eternal Star puts his hands together and yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then four dozen Eternal Star Shadow Clones appear with the real Eternal Star and they immediately attack Sakura. Sakura leaps back and knocks out around one dozen of the clones, but then four clones slid across the ground.

As they hit Sakura with powerful kicks, they call out, "**Na…ru…to…!!**" Soon after, half-dozen more clones throw the real Eternal Star into the air and goes into a forward spin. As he slams his foot into Sakura's face and he yells out, "**Uzumaki Barrage**!" Sakura is sent flying into the concrete, hard, and it cracks as her body hit the ground while Sakura coughs out a bit of blood as several ribs break. Soon after, Eternal Star lands back on the ground and give a dark cold snort at Sakura. Within a minute more, all of the SOL members are unconscious or disabled.

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That takes care of that. It was too bad. I wanted to get a few punches in."

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, Melody! You'll get a few in next time!" Just then both groups sense more SOL members heading towards them.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold plain tone, "It is more of those white freaks."

Mina asks, with a dark curious tone, "What do you want to do with them, my princess?"

Supreme Princess says, with dark cold sly tone, "We've done enough for today. Let's go."

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Remember our deal, your majesty."

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I won't. Just make sure that their souls are gone next time I see their bodies."

Kino asks the Supreme Princess, telepathically, _**"Princess, you are not really going to allow those Orichalcos chumps destroy all life on our world?"**_

Supreme Princess replies, telepathically, _**"Don't count on it, Kino! When they manage to do me that 'favor', I'll be free from little Keiko stopping me doing what it takes! With my freedom assured, I'll take care of them and their overgrown lizard along with that pathetic Sartorius and his Society of Losers! In the process, I'll get the Shikon Jewel to further my plans to my place as ruler of three worlds! On the meanwhile, I'll release all of the souls that these dweebs took and destroy the Orichalcos whole! Well, maybe I'll let them keep Kari and Kira! Those rotten peon sisters of Yusuke have interfered with my plans for the last time!"**_ The rest of the Supreme Princess' 'warriors' overheard this 'mental conversation' and they give dark or dark cold sly mental grins at this. Soon enough, they had taken off into the distance and back to the dorms.

When they were gone, Divine Big Bang says, with an evil sly grin, "Pathetic fools. Once they help us get the Urameshi sisters' souls, they will be just more food for the Great Beast."

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I hear you. What idiots!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold plain tone, "We had better get out of here!"

Eternal Star says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon after, the Orichalcos warriors assemble together and Eternal Star, Izayoi, Nodoka, Eternal Big Bang, Divine Comet, and Divine Big Bang put their hands into ninja hand signs and they vanish in a cloud of smoke. Just after the smoke had faded away, the white-clad Chazz Princeton, Sayu, and Kelly arrived on the scene.

Sayu yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Kelly says, stunned, "Yusuke! Kagome! Everyone!" Immediately, they ran over to them to see that Hinata was still consciousness.

While Kelly goes over to the unconscious Yusuke and Kagome, Chazz asks, with a cold serious tone, "What happened?"

Hinata says, weakly, "Naruto-kun…attacked us…with the others who were controlled by the Orichalcos…"

Sayu says, stunned, "Oh, great! And there is nothing we can do since they control the school!"

Hinata says, weakly, "There is…more…Keiko…Kagome's friends…helped them…"

Kelly asks, stunned, "What?!"

Hinata says, weakly, "Supreme Princess…"

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "I should have known! That 'thing' that those traitors to the Light help gets inside Keiko Yukimura."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "But why Kagome's friends? Since Master Sartorius showed us that they were plans in the Orichalcos's little 'game' why would they help the To-zoku?"

Hinata says, weakly, "She brainwashed them…they are like Keiko now…"

The three SOL members yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh, great! Just what we need! Four more powerful To-zoku on the loose!"

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "That 'thing' inside Keiko must be planning for an attack! I should have know that Keiko would never willing hurt Yusuke! It must be taking over! We need to get it out of her soon or Keiko will be lost to the darkness forever! And Yusuke will be totally devastated about that!"

Chazz asks, with a curious tone, "What do you expect us to do?"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "We need to consult with Master Sartorius on this matter. For now, we need to get them back to our dorm!" Just then a group of SOL members, male and female, appear on the scene and are shocked at what happened.

Kelly yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Well, what are you waiting for? Help us get them back to the dorm!"

The SOL members yell out in unison, "Yes, ma'am!" Soon after, the SOL members help Kelly, Sayu, and Chazz get the injured and/or unconscious Yusuke, Kagome, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Akane, and Ukyo back to the 'White Dorm'. Unbeknownst to either side another was watching the events that transpired here. The person stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Michael Angel. As the others began to vanish from sight he held his head and started to talk to himself.

Michael says, with an evil sly smile, "Those fools, they should know better than to trust that wench, don't you agree?"

Just then, a male voice from Michael's mind says, in a deep male demonic tone, **"Yes I completely agree. You forgot that I know all about the Supreme Princess. I know her strengths, and I know her…weaknesses"**

Michael asks the voice, in a dark cold plain tone, "You think it will come down to us against her?"

The male voice says, in a dark demonic serious tone, **"Without a doubt. But thankfully she has only just recently been freed, while I've been enjoying freedom for the last ten years."**

Michael says, with an evil chuckle, "Indeed. Yukimura, Urameshi, and especially Yuki. They'll all end up where they belong…six feet under in a wooden box."

The male voice says, in an evil sly tone and chuckle, **"****Yes! Yes, but we must plan this carefully. If we are to exterminate the Supreme Princess, then we need to release the one being more powerful, and more evil than even her…Haou."** Michael gives off an evil chuckle to himself as he turned and headed to the headquarters.

After he vanishes, another figure appears. Divine Spirit Purity gazes around at the place and puts her hands together. The symbol on her forehead glows a bright white color and changes, warping to a similar symbol. Purity's outfit remains the same, but she seems to shine a bit brighter now. Divine says, speaking to herself, "This is happening too fast, My Lady. Things are spiraling out of control."

The outline of another figure is visible, as though another person is there, just transparent and the female figure says, in a serious tone, _"You must have faith Melissa. We need to awaken the other four spirits and revive the Five Spirits of the Pentagonal Force. Once that is done, you will hold power enough to rival the Supreme Princess…more specifically; you yourself will hold the only Immortal Spirit level power."_

Divine Spirit Purity says, in a nervous tone, "My Lady…I do not know what it is I should do. The others will not believe me until Takara, Rika, Erin, and Nyoko have re-awakened…I may have to reveal my identity."

The figure is silent for a moment, before her head nods and says, _"That is the best course of action. But remember, we must preserve the balance. The powers of Solar Fire, Ocean's Waters, and Spirit Freedom are nearly gone, and they must not be near the Darkness of Salvation. Moonbow is also extremely delicate, I'm afraid Solar Fire's defection is the catalyst that will set Moonbow off."_

Divine Spirit Purity says, in a serious tone, "Then the next time Rika appears…"

The female figure says, plainly, _"Could very well be the time Moonbow is unleashed. Remember one thing though, my Priestess. She is fragile, extremely, and her first battle may well cause catastrophic consequences."_

Divine Spirit Purity nods her head. "I hear and obey thy will, Great Goddess Isis."

(**Within Dartz's headquarters; During the same night**)

Within the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors, except for Holly, Izayoi, Ranma, Hotaru, Agumon 2, and Falcomon, assembled in front of Dartz as the ones who battled against Yusuke, Gaomon, Kagome, Sakura, Hinata, Akane, Ukyo, and Tenten told them about what happen.

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "So, the To-zoku brainwashed Miss Higurashi's friends from her old school and they've been betrayed by her as well."

Megumi says, in a dark cold snort, "Actually what she did to my brother, sir, I'm not surprised that she would turn on her own friends!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Too bad that they had to side with that To-zoku or they'd be good allies for us against that backstabbing witch."

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "But the good news is that, the To-zoku is going to offer us the souls of Yusuke Urameshi's sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi, as sacrifices for the Great Leviathan."

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "That would be good sacrifices." Dartz then tells Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Jordan, and Tai, in a serious tone, "I'd like to thank the two of you from the bottom of my heart for recruiting two more people fight against humanity."

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Thank you, sir! It was a pleasure. They'll be with the new students coming to Duel Academy in a week or so."

Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "Which means more souls to feed the Great Beast with!"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right, Naruto! However, it's kind of cool that we got two more geniuses like me and Michael to come to on our side, so I can ensure L's defeat for the second time!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed." Dartz then says, in a serious tone, "On the side note, I'd like to congraduate most of for bringing in two more members to our organization."

Light says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It was a pleasure, sir! It'll give those white idiots and those with L a headache that they'll never forget!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "I've got a question! You know how we got control of Duel Academy through the Princeton Corporation! Suppose if the Society of Light or those traitors outside of the Society of Light got control of the school through our company with the help of smart people like that L guy, Yukimura, Bastion Misawa, Danielle Hansford, one of Tai's traitorous friends, Izzy, and that little runt, Kenny, as well from those Society Dorks, Hilary Tachibana and Light's sister, Sayu."

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "That would be impossible, Naruto. You see, if those fools even think about trying to pull that stunt, they're going to have huge problems while trying to find a password to Paradius's. It'll be a hard time for them to even for smart people with L or in those Society of Idiots for them to figure out. I might have taught Sayu things about computers, but even she or L would have a hard time as well."

Michael says, in a dark cold plain tone, "So, we'll have nothing to worry about from both side of fools who are against us."

Allie says, with a dark cold giggle, "That's Michael for you, always thinking a hundred steps ahead of the enemy.

Tai says, with a dark cold smile, "That's good news!"

Naruto tells Dartz, with a dark cold smile, "Master Dartz, thanks for unlocking my hidden powers!"

Tyler says, a dark cold excited tone, "Yeah, Naruto's new powers are so cool!"

Dartz tells Naruto, with an evil smile, "It was my pleasure, Mister Uzumaki. Now, with your Eternal Warrior powers awakened, your strength, speed, and agility have increased greatly, even if you're not in that form and the same for the Divine Warriors in their civilian forms."

Naruto says, with an evil smile, "Awesome! Uchiha better watch out! Believe it!"

(**At another room within Dartz's castle; At the same time**)

In another room, we find Ranma and Hotaru, along with their Digimon partners, Agumon 2 and Falcomon, following Holly and Izayoi as they walked towards a strange looking door with Chaos Duel Disks attached to their left wrists.

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "Here we are!" Holly opens the door as Ranma and Hotaru, along with Agumon 2 and Falcomon, goes in and Izayoi and Holly goes in while the open closes.

Ranma looks around to find him, his sister, and Digimon partners where at a somewhat of a storage where food was kept, bathroom, and many other things.

Hotaru says, perplexed, "This is the place where you guys got stronger and perfected your training to fit within the same day."

Holly says, with a dark cold smile, "Yeah!" Holly then points outside and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And go outside and see why this is a dangerous place to wonder off." Ranma, Hotaru, Agumon 2, and Falcomon walked outside of the building and they gasp in shock as they see nothing but a constant bright iridescent white aurora that stretches to eternality.

Ranma yells out, flabbergasted, "What the hell!?"

Hotaru yells out, shocked, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, you see why it's a dangerous place to wonder off on." Izayoi points at the two huge hourglasses with emerald colored sand in both of them, surrounding the building that they were in and she says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You see, one day of real time is equivalent to one year in the Chamber, or one minute of real time is approximately six hours in the Chamber."

Falcomon says, amazed, "Unbelievable!"

Holly says, in a dark cold plain tone, "However, once you've stepped out in the real life, then you'll retain your original appearances when you got here, but you'll still be stronger than before you came here."

Agumon 2 says, in a dark cold tone, "I guess that's better than nothing."

Hotaru says, losing breath, "And…it's getting harder to breath in this place."

Ranma says, amazed, "It's crazy to stay in this place for long! However, we need to train on getting our Digimon to digivice to Ultimate and using Yukimura's Psychic powers to get even against those dorks as well as that backstabbing witch, Akane!"

Hotaru tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, "And sooner or later, knowing Mousse, he'd want a rematch with you to 'free' his Amazon bimbo, bro."

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "He can try if he's suicidal. We better get to work though."

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; Sometime later**)

In the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and loved ones assembled together as Yusuke, Kagome, and the others that suffered from the attack of the Orichalcos warrior and the 'Supreme Princess' and her 'gang' tell about what happened.

When they were done, many of the SOL members gasp in shock and Ray asks, shocked, "The 'Supreme Princess' brainwashed your friends too, Kagome!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "No joke! They had that same glowing eyes and they were beating us as if we were toys!"

Hilary says, stunned, "I can't believe that Keiko would do such a thing."

Yusuke roars out, with a cold angered tone, "Hey! Don't ever compare that 'thing' within Keiko to her! Got it?!"

Alexis tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "Easy, Yusuke. We know how you feel about this whole thing."

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, this situation has gone from bad to worse. Kagome's friends, who have been framed by the tricks from the Orichalcos, have been turned into 'slaves' of that To-zoku."

Kagome says, with a cold droll tone, "Don't remind me." Kagome says, solemnly, "First, Inuyasha, and now, my real friends. How could I've let this happen? I've hurt them so badly since I fell for the darkness' rotten tricks."

Yusuke tells Kagome, with a cold serious tone, "I know, Kagome. Master Sartorius was fooled by their tricks, but don't worry, we will get them back. Once they are brought into the Light, they will be back to normal and forgive you."

Kagome says, with a nod, "Right."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Also, Naruto is one of those Eternal Warriors like Inuyasha is!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, he'll be even stronger than he was before he left the village."

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, if you hadn't noticed, that rotten freak, Dartz, is in control of this school and my family's company!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "We know that Chazz! He was the one that tricked me into thinking Ranma betrayed me with that dirty trick!"

Yolei says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Akane! He'll pay for that one!"

Ken asks, with curious tone, "Our main concern is what do we do about it?"

Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah! It looks like that they are going after Yusuke's sisters now and that rotten demon controlling Keiko is using them to do its dirty work!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "If they lay one hand on my sisters, they will get what's coming to them and I'll make sure that demonic freak using Keiko as its 'meat puppet' is ripped out of her and pounded into the ground!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Good luck! Last time that I checked, Master Sartorius said that Keiko is a Super-S class in power and you are only a S-class. That 'thing' could pound into next week and not even try."

Alexis says, with a cold snort, "I hate to admit it, but Chazz has a point Yusuke. Keiko has become too powerful for you and if that 'thing' gets more control over her if you stress her out, since she is blinded by the darkness of that 'parasite', it will pound into the dirt without mercy."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "What do you expect me to do?! Just wait around as that 'thing' takes over Keiko completely!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "No, Yusuke. Alexis is saying that we need a plan or we might lose Keiko completely."

Yusuke says, with a sigh, "Fine."

Sayu asks, curiously, "So, what do you want us to do?"

Alexis says, with a cold smile, "Well, I think I know how to save Keiko. You see, trying to bring her into the Society of Light directly is a bad idea. With her level of power of a Super-S class, not even Yusuke can beat her, and with that deck of hers including the Winged Dragon of Ra, she is one of the top duelists of the nonbelievers and Keiko already knows Yusuke's and Kagome one-turn kill tactics since she has been trained in similar tactics and seen them before. Until Yusuke and Kagome come up with new tactics to counter Keiko's decks and abilities as a duelist, the best way to get to her is through the people closest to her. Namely, Jaden, Hikari, and Kira. If we bring them into the Light, they might be able to convince Keiko to see reason."

Ray says, with a cold sly grin, "And if they can't, Yusuke's sisters can battle the To-zoku since their powers rival Keiko's!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius also said that our best chance to stop the Orichalcos and save Inuyasha, his sisters, my brother, Light, and the others that Dartz brainwashed with the darkness and his lies is with the 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Signers' in which Davis and Keiko will be vital!"

Kari says, with a cold serious tone, "So, the people that we need to bring into the Light the most are Yusuke's sisters, Davis, Jaden, and Keiko."

Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "And with my sisters, we can take care of those two little rats, the Tucker Twins, that are helping their 'princess' take over Keiko by taking them out!"

Alexis says, with a nod, "Good idea! It could weaken the control of the To-zoku over Keiko!"

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "And then we can focus saving Inuyasha, his sisters, Kari Kamiya's brother, Ranma, and Light Yagami!"

Akane says, with a cold smile, "Good idea! Let's get to work!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "However, it'll be even harder to save Inuyasha and his sisters, along with the others that Dartz has in his grip, since they know all about Yusuke's and Kagome's Ice Decks, regular decks, strategies, and the strengths and weaknesses of their One-Turn Kill tactics!"

Yumi's spirit appears and she says, in a cold snarl, _"Most likely, Joone is probably told Dartz about its secrets and got Inuyasha and his sisters to study them, along with Yusuke's and Kagome's strategies."_

Yolei says, in a cold strong tone, "So what!? That doesn't mean that they won't see the Light! Strategies don't mean squat!"

Ray tells Yolei, in a cold plain tone, "I won't be so sure, Yolei! I'm not against that they won't see the Light! Remember, that stunt that Bastion pulled on Chazz in their duel!"

Chazz yells at Ray, in a cold annoyed tone, "Don't remind me! I'm still pretty pissed off about that!"

Yusuke then says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, let's get to work!"

(**Three weeks later ****in the ****morning; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

It's been three weeks since the Orichalcos warriors and all of the SOL members had to avoid the Orichalcos warriors especially Dartz, fear that they'll lose their souls. With our heroes and heroines, the non-brainwashed students had little fear of the new owner of Duel Academy and Mousse was getting ready to duel Ranma to bring back Shampoo. Right now, in the late morning hours of the day, we find a large luxury type boat letting out some passengers from Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellows, and Slifer Red students and within these groups were a mysterious group of five strangely dressed men.

The humanoid figure has a human-like look with piercing golden eyes with wild reddish-orange hair. He has orange demonic marks on his cheeks and he is wearing a golden crown with a phoenix symbol in the center, a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, except that it is orange and yellow in color, in which were under golden samurai armor with a katana by his waist.

With the male were four males wearing red and orange samurai armors with spears behind their backs with the blades in the shapes of phoenixes, with the same colored hair as the male figure but with different hair styles.

One of the males with the Mohawk styled hair asks, in a low male voice, "Master Feng, is this the place where Lady Melody, Lord Inuyasha, and Lady Kagome is?"

The male figure, Feng, replies, in youthful male tone, "Indeed, Talon. I can feel her heart with mine and my dear, Lady Melody, is in deep trouble, but there is more."

The second male with a spiky hair style asks, in a high male voice, "More, my lord?"

Feng says, with a serious tone, "Great powers are on that island, but there's something so sinister and evil on this island, my dear Rooster, two of them to be exact."

The third male with the Undercut hairstyle asks, in a chipper male voice, "Oh my! Could that be the reason that Lady Melody, Lord Inuyasha, and Lady Kagome is on that island, Master Feng?"

Feng replies, in a plain tone, "Possibly, Fowl. But most likely, they're with Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Zera, also known as the legendary 'Zera the Destroyer' and Lord Inuyasha's friends."

The fourth male with a hairstyle somewhat similar to Vegeta's from Dragonball Z asks, in a tough male tone, "Do you know about the forces of evil?"

Feng replies, with a nod, "Yes, Hawk. I believe that it's this 'Orichalcos' and this 'Society of Light' that Lord Koenma told us about. However, I sense Koga and his Wolf Demon tribe as well as many demons on this island. Now, we must hurry…my dear Melody is in danger and I must help! We, the Phoenix Demon tribe, will defeat these evil…" Feng then thinks in his mind, slyly, _"And then, soon I'll have Melody as my bride!"_

Hawk says, in a plain tone, "It's very surprising that we do not know of Lady Melody's other sisters!"

Feng says, in a serious tone, "Lord Koenma told us about them, Hawk! Lady Holly and Lady Megumi, though I have a sneaky suspicion that he was holding something from us when he told us about this mission."

Fowl asks, curiously, "So, how will we know this Sartorius character or the members of his Society when we see them?"

Rooster states, pointing out ahead of with and with a serious tone, "I believe that's them?" When everyone looks to where Rooster is pointing, they see Sartorius and a group of SOL members, including Chazz, Yusuke, Rika, Sakura, Tenten, Kagome, Akane, Ukyo, and Alexis walking towards them.

Fowl states, with a perplexed look, "What's with all of the white?"

Feng says, with a serious tone, "I don't like the looks of these goons and I'm not taking about their freaky style of clothing. I mean look at their eyes, except for the freak leading them." The group takes a close look at the SOL members' eyes, sees the cold look, and Rooster says, seriously, "Their eyes…they are so cold…like their emotions have been frozen."

Feng then takes a good look to see Kagome within that the SOL and he exclaims, shocked, "Lady Kagome!"

Fowl says, while looking at Kagome, "What's Lady Kagome doing with those white weirdoes!?"

Soon after, Sartorius and his group of SOL come up to the new passengers and Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Greetings, everyone. My name is Sartorius. Welcome to Duel Academy."

One new Slifer Red student asks, perplexed, "Hey, what's going on here?! Who are you white coated weirdoes?!"

Yusuke yells at them, in a cold annoyed tone, "Watch that mouth with us, jerk!"

Another new student, a Ra Yellow, gasps in shock and he yells out, fearfully, "Hold on! You are Yusuke Urameshi, the 'Great Urameshi', the most infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yusuke calls out, with a cold angered tone, "Does anyone not know that damn reputation already?!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Maybe your stench is pretty noticeable, dork! Now, step away from them or else!" The SOL members yelp out in shock and they turn to the source of the voice to see Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Jasmine, Mindy, Genki, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Ryoga, Mousse, Davis, TK, Matt, Sasuke, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kira, Hikari, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

Hikari yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Didn't you freaks remember the rules that was enforced set them out for you?!"

Kira says, with a dark sly grin, "You must be gluttons for punishment because you keep defying us!" Kira says, with a dark sly grin while cracking her knuckles, "Well, I don't really mind at all! Just more excuses to pound you into the ground!" The SOL members winch in nervousness at this, but Ukyo and Kagome aren't afraid as they faced them.

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "You guys aren't the bosses of us!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "No! But we are Kuonji!" Everyone yelps in shock as they turn to see the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, Ranma, Hotaru, Naruto, Jordan, Tyler, Michael, and Allie with Inuyasha and his sisters in their human forms. Inuyasha and Michael were wearing male Obelisk Blue uniforms with Inuyasha wearing his Millennium Pendant, Melody, Megumi, Holly, and Allie were wearing female Obelisk Blue uniforms, with Melody still wearing her Millennium Boots, Megumi wearing her Millennium Sandals, Holly wearing her Millennium Earrings, Naruto was wearing a Slifer Red blazer with black pants, and Tyler was wearing a Ra Yellow with dark blue pants. All of them were giving off darkness and coldness filled glares at the SOL members scaring them greatly.

Feng and his Phoenix Demon tribe gasp in shock and Fowl says, surprised, "It's Lord Inuyasha and Lady Melody!"

Rooster says, stunned, "But they're human while the sun is up and they're wearing strange clothing."

Feng says, with a silly smile, "And I do say that my dear, Melody, looks absolutely marvelous." Feng then gets a good look and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"However, the scent of my future mate and brother-in-law seemed to change, even when they're in their human form. I better investigate."_

Kira says, nastily, "What are you guys doing here?!"

Michael replies, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, Kira! We're only helping you guys out with the 'white problem'."

Kira says, in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah that's real comforting!"

Allie asks Kira, with an evil mocking smile, "Would you rather fight now?" This comment was angering Kira, greatly.

Hotaru calls out to the new students, "All of you!" Hotaru points at the SOL members and Sartorius and she says, in a dark cold serious tone, "New students of Duel Academy! We welcome you and please, you must reframe from interacting with these people!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, watch it!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I seem to remember that we own the school, Princeton. Also, I heard that some of your fellow white dorks, including a certain backstabbing tomboy got their butts handed to them in a silver platter!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Indeed." Everyone turns to see Dartz walking towards his followers and Chazz yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You've got some nerve showing your face, after what you did, freak!"

Ranma yells at Chazz, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch what you say about Master Dartz, Princeton!"

Dartz tells Ranma, "Easy, Mister Saotome." Dartz tells the newcomers, "Greeting everyone, I'm Dartz. The new owner of Duel Academy."

One of the Obelisk Blue students asks, in a curious tone, "Hey, I thought that Seto Kaiba is the owner!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Well, things have changed, young man." Dartz points over to Hikari and Kira and he says, "Now, if you'll please follow these young ladies and their friends and associates and they'll take you to your dorm."

Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"He's up to something! I know it!"_ Hikari and Kira walk up to the new students and she says, in a kind tone, "Hello, I'm Hikari Urameshi and I'm the temporary Chancellor until our old Chancellor comes back."

One of the Ra Yellow students asks, surprised, "You're related to Yusuke Urameshi and you're the Chancellor a student!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Yes, he's my brother!"

Kira says, in a sly smile, "I'm Kira Urameshi, his other sister! Now, if you'll follow me, we'll take you to your dorms." On the meanwhile, the new students were unsure about this and then, a female voice calls out, "I say we listen to them rather than those white freaks!" Just then, the crowd splits as two new students come out.

The first one is a female that is 16 years of age with long and wavy light blue hair down to her mid-waist, narrowed cheery red eyes, beautiful red rose earrings attached to her ears, and bright pink lips with a regular female Obelisk Blue uniform that displays her own sexy and seductive female figure.

The second one is a male that is 15 years of age and is the same height as the female with him. He has peach blonde hair in an undercut style with blue eyes that was covered with big thick glasses with three little specks of frackles on both cheeks. He was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with a red shirt underneath, along with bright yellow suspenders underneath the blazer, and tan pants that were highly lifted up. To a normal person, he looked like a total geek/nerd.

The female turns to the crowd and she calls out, "Listen to me! I'm Mayumi Ishikawa and I'm an Obelisk Blue and I've heard about nasty things about the Society of Light. So, I'd stay away from these white wearing freaks if I were you." Soon after, the SOL members shot cold angered/annoyed glares at Mayumi's way.

Mayumi and the Ra Yellow male turn to Dartz and they bowed respectively, which horrified both the SOL members and our heroes and heroines.

The Ra Yellow male says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Greeting, Master Dartz! It's an honor to see you again." Soon after, Mayumi and the Ra Yellow male got out their Orichalcos stones out from their blazers/vest in forms of necklaces.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! They're with Dartz!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "How the hell did they get to them!"

Within our heroes and heroines, Tyson says, in an angered tone, "That creep!"

Sasuke says, in an angered tone, "They've taken another one into their ranks!"

Mayumi sends a raspberry at the SOL members and Sartorius and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Nice try, losers! You're not brainwashing anyone into your damn ranks!"

Ukyo says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! We were too late!"

Just then, Yusuke and Kagome sense demonic auras around and they turn to see the direction to find Feng and the Phoenix Demon Tribe.

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, in a cold serious tone, "It's Feng and the Phoenix Demon Tribe!"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "You know them?"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, when I, Inuyasha, and Melody were with those rotten backstabbers and before we dealt with the Band of Seven, we met up with Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe. You see, they were also caught into Naraku's deceivable trap, when they had their Phoenix Demon slaughtered by Naraku's demons when left defenseless, because of a sacred jewel, and we were to blame for their deaths. However, in the end, it was all straightened out."

Within the Orichalcos warriors, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly sense demonic auras around as they turn to see Feng and the Phoenix Demon Tribe walking towards them which gives Inuyasha and Melody dark cold snarls on their lips.

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "Oh no! Not that bird again!"

Naruto asks Inuyasha, "You know them!"

Melody says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Unfortunately, we do!" Feng runs up to Melody, grabs her with his arms, and he says, in a loving tone, "Melody, my dear, I'm so glad to see you again!" Everyone, except for Kagome and Inuyasha, who was getting a dark cold annoyed snarl on his lips, were shocked and surprised by this.

Akane says, surprised, "What's he doing to her!?"

Kagome replies, in a cold plain tone, "Well, during the first time we've met, Melody kicked Feng so hard in the chin for attacking Inuyasha that he fell to the ground, hitting his head. When he came to, he immediately fell in love with Melody, but the feelings aren't quite mutual. Apparently, it's a Phoenix Demon tribe's tradition when an outsider defeats one in battle, he/she becomes the outsider's eternal servant, but in this case, Feng is hopelessly in love with Melody."

On the meanwhile, Melody was getting angrier with the Phoenix Demon leader touching her and with a loud angered roar and she smashes her elbow into Feng's ribs, nearly breaking them with her Divine Warrior strength, causing her to let go.

Megumi asks Melody, "Uh…what's the problem!?"

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "Ever since, I kicked this moron in the head, he's been trying to get me into marrying him!"

Holly says, surprised, "Marry!"

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's right! He doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to marry him! But over and over again! He keeps popping out of nowhere!"

Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Ukyo, Mousse, and Ryoga think in their mind, drolly, _"He reminds me of Kuno and Shampoo!"_

Feng rubbed the sore part of his ribs that Melody hit him at and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That's strange! The only time that I feel this kind of pain is when Melody hits me in her half-demon form, but she's a human! How could she have this much strength!"_

Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Feng, get away from them! They've been brainwashed!"

Feng and the Phoenix Demons looks at Kagome and Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Brainwashed!? As if, wench! We only saw the truth!"

Kira whispers to Hikari, in a serious tone, "Hey sis, these guys may be many of Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era!"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "And it looks like that white whore version of our cousin is trying to recruit them into their dork club!" Hikari and Kira run up to between Feng and the SOL members and Hikari calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Oh no! You're not getting them into your dork club!"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "And you better leave or else you'll be in the next boat out of here!"

Hikari yells out, with dark sly and nasty tone, "So, why don't you go back to your 'hellhole' and do that `All hail the light' shit that you keep praising about?!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Take that back, nonbeliever!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "What are you doing about, bitch?! Last time that I checked, even I mopped the floor with you, loser!"

Alexis gasps out in shock and she thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Jaden is just as mean and deadly as ever! The dark power must becoming stronger inside of him!"_

Holly says, with an evil sly grin, "I'd listen to her if I were you! Keep in mind that we're in charge and we can declare open season on the Society of Light and I don't mean dueling!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, you had better leave this harbor before we kick you all out personally!"

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "No way, Ranma! We're not scared of you!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "Ooh, hey, everyone, the white wench has a backbone! That's a surprise! Personally, I thought that when she went into that Society of Trash, she lost her spine!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that?! And it is Society of Light!"

Ranma replies, with a dark nasty tone and putting his right hand behind his back, "Like I said, Society of TRASH! A dorm for washed up losers and students who can't really duel! And you heard what I said, Haruno, I mean, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back and put you down like the worthless piece of white trash with an overgrown forehead, Billboard Brow!"

Sakura calls out, with a cold angered tone, "How dare you?!"

Akane tells Sakura, with a cold serious tone, "Sakura! Don't fall for it! Ranma is trying to bait you!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "What's the matter, dork? You need permission your freak of a 'Master' in order to show me a lesson when he is even weaker than you! Even as a duelist, he is pathetic!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Watch you tongue with Master Sartorius, Saotome!"

Ranma replies, with a dark cold serious tone, "Make me, Princeton! Your pathetic 'Master' needs his mind-games and tricks to win his duels because he can't duel his way out of a wet paper bag!" Ranma then starts to laugh real hard and the rest of the Orichalcos warriors join him.

Holly says, with an evil sly tone, "Nice one, Ranma!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah! That's great, Ranma!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "And how true, too."

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You know, I'm starting to like you guys. You really show how pathetic these white geeks really are!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "That does it! You are going to get it now, Ranma!" Sakura then rushes right at Ranma with her right fist pulled back, but Ranma just grins as he stands his ground and prepares for the attack.

Tenten calls out, with concerned tone, "Sakura, don't!"

Sakura shouts out, with a cold serious tone, "I'm sorry, Tenten! But Ranma's attitude is going to have to stop, he is going to see the light even I have to pound it into him!"

While Sakura was charging after Ranma, Megumi prepares to defend him, but Ranma places his arm to get her stand back. As Sakura draw near, Ranma moves his right hand behind his back in perfect ninja signs noticed by Sasuke, who's eyes are wide.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, in rare surprise, _"Perfect ninja hand signs?! With one hand?!"_ Sakura then strikes Ranma clear across the chin or so she thinks. Ranma is then covered in smoke and replaced by a large barrel from the harbor with Sakura's handprint on it.

Tenten yells out, stunned, "Substitution Jutsu!"

Ranma's voice booms, darkly and coldly, "That's right, but too late for your dorky friend!" Just then Sakura is karate chopped in the back of her neck by Ranma with one hard blow, Sakura yelps out in surprise, rolls her eyes, and collapses in a heap.

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Lights out, wench."

"SAKURA!!!" the SOL members, except for Hinata, yell out in shock and in unison.

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Stupid Forehead Girl! A good Shinobi or Kunochi should see through deception and know his or her own limits before charging in like that!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Also, that forehead of hers is such an easy target for me to hit!"

The Ra Yellow male with Mayumi says, with an evil sly tone, "Now, that's funny!" The Ra Yellow male then says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh…I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hikaru Satō! It's a pleasure to meet and serve the Orichalcos."

Inuyasha tells Hikari, in a dark cold serious tone, "You and your friends take those students away from these white freaks and make sure to not allow them anywhere near them."

Melody points at Feng and the Phoenix Demon Tribe and she says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And take this fucking bird with you before I'll kill him where he stands!"

Feng says, lovingly, "Melody, you…" Just then, Melody's fist was smashed into Feng's chest, breaking three ribs, and making him cough out blood and Melody yells at him, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Get it through your thick skull that I don't want to marry you! Do you know why!? I don't love you, heck, I don't like you! I hate you because you're annoying!" Melody knocks Feng away from her, throwing him to his bottom.

Akane says, winching, "That's got to hurt!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Melody has been harsh towards Feng in the past, but never like this! This is Dartz's doing! I know that it is!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I'll do what you say! Then, we'll make sure that the Orichalcos and the Society of Light are gone!"_ Hikari says, with a kind smile, "This way, everyone." Soon enough, Feng was helped up by his men and Kira walks up to him, saying, "Hey, you're Kagome's friends, right?!"

Feng says, weakly, "Yes and who may you be?"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "I'm Kira Urameshi! Kagome's cousin and I have tell you that Kagome is brainwashed by a freak of nature named Sartorius and Inuyasha and his sisters, including Melody, have been brainwashed by another asshole named Dartz."

Feng says, in an angered tone, "Lady Melody and Lady Kagome have been brainwashed! I'll see to it that those fiends will pay dearly for this." Soon after, the new students while the SOL members after helping Sakura to her feet give them very cold and harsh glares as they left.

Alexis calls out to them, with a cold serious tone, "This isn't over!"

Genki tells Alexis, with a dark nasty tone, "No joke, bitch! This isn't over until your Society of Trash is gone from this place for good! This school is true duelists and you, white geeks, are really stinking up this place!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smirk, "So, you better have your last will and testaments ready! You will need them!"

Rika says, in a cold serious tone, "We'll don't need! Since destiny is on our side, we will win!"

TK yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, if 'destiny' is on your side, how come we are defying your 'destiny' and kicking your damn butts all over this island?!"

Davis says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, TK!" The SOL members give cold annoyed growls as our 'darkened' heroes and heroines left with the new students as well with Feng and his men following them.

Ryoga, Mousse, and Sasuke glare over to Dartz and Mousse thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Dartz, I swear that I'll get Shampoo back then you'll pay for using Ranma to seal her soul!"_

The Orichalcos warriors, along with Mayumi and Hikaru, gives a dark cold sly smiles on their lips.

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Orichalcos five and Society of Trash zero!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "I don't get it! Why are you dorks so easy to beat!? So far, we've taken the Shikon Jewel with little effort! We took three souls from your dork club! Then, we've taken away your attempts to control the school through the Princeton brothers most 'generous' donation. Now, we took away any chance of you brainwashing other people to spreading your darkness throughout the island."

Tenten yells out, in a cold strong tone, "We're not spreading darkness! We're helping mankind to see the Light!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Can't you geeks come up with a better material!? You're gonna make me want to puke!"

Alexis tells Jordan, with a cold annoyed tone, "Jordan Rhodes, stop that!"

Jordan yells at Alexis, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Fuck off, slut!" Alexis's heart was breaking from Jordan's harsh words and she glares at Dartz with a cold angered glare. Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "You monster! This is war, Dartz! I swear you're going to pay dearly for this!"

Inuyasha and his sisters transform into their half-demon forms and Holly says, in a dark cold deadly tone while cracking her claws, "You lay a hand on Master Dartz and I'll have your head, whore!" Alexis winches at Holly's threat and Megumi tells Holly, in a dark cold serious tone, "Sis, don't waste your time with them! They are totally beneath us in power and soon they'll get their just deserts!"

Dartz tells Sartorius and the SOL members, with an evil sly smile, "Now, if you'd excuse us! We have other business to attend to! Good day!" Soon after, Dartz walks away with the Orichalcos warriors following them with while Dartz was receiving cold angered glares from the SOL members, especially Yusuke, Kagome, Alexis, Akane, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Alexis is right! This is war, asshole! You're so going to pay for your crimes and then, Inuyasha will be by my side in the Light! Now, who'll have the last laugh!?"_

Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Monster! I'll make you regret tricking me into thinking that Ranma called Shampoo here while using his voice! Once Ranma is by my side in the Light, we'll see who gets the last laugh, freak!"_

When they were gone, Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! That freak got his claws onto two new students!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "And it's just getting worse!"

Sartorius tells the SOL members, "Don't worry, my friends. Destiny is indeed on our side. The nonbelievers and the Orichalcos can't defy it forever. Now, let us go back to our dorm and plan for our next move on the nonbelievers." Soon after, Sartorius and the SOL members leave the harbor and to their dorm.

(**Returning to the Slifer Red dorm; shortly thereafter**)

Back in front of the Slifer Red dorms, we find Jaden, Bastion, Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy, Hassleberry, Syrus, Ryoko, Keisuke, Danielle, Takara, Nyoko, Erin, Melissa, Genki, Izumi, Mia, Mina, Kino, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Ryoga, Mousse, Cologne, L, Karin, Genryu, Tiara, Davis, TK, Cody, Jun, the elder Odaiba Digidestined, along with their Digimon partners, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, the rest of the remaining Leaf Village ninja, including their Hokage, and Inuyasha's and Kagome's 'former' friends/allies from this time and the Feudal Era assembled together in front of the Slifer Red dorm while Genki gives off an angered expression as he looks at his PDA along with the others managed to get a view.

Genki yells out, angrily, "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! Damn that freak!"

Joey says, with an annoyed look in his expression, "I'm not surprised by this. It's just like his style for an overgrown weak snake like him to get ahead in life."

Mimi asks, curiously, "What does this mean?"

Kuwabara yells out, in a dark serious tone, "It means that rotten asshole and they have secure control of Duel Academy! But we will get them soon enough! Mark my words!"

Hiei states, in a nasty sarcastic tone, "Don't expect them to shake their boots, fool?"

Kuwabara roars out, nastily, "What do you know, short stuff?" Just then Keiko, Hikari, and Kira appear and see their annoyed to angered faces.

Keiko asks, curiously, "What's up, guys?"

Tea replies, in a bit of a pissed off tone, "Bad news, Keiko. We called Kaiba about Dartz taking over the school and he was beyond pissed off that Dartz came back! He tried to get back Duel Academy, but Paradius's stocks and interests can't be getting to without a password."

Keiko, Hikari, and Kira gasp and yell out, in pure shock, "Say what?!"

Davis shouts out, in an angered tone, "That rotten snake, Dartz, used Light to make sure that we don't get control of Duel Academy!"

Jun then says, in an annoyed tone, "Plus, that ass, Dartz, made another layer of security, making sure that if anyone tries to get into Paradius's stocks and interests through a computer or laptop, they'll get a bad virus. Mister Kaiba text us on our PDAs to inform you of the news."

Kira yells out, angrily, "Son of a bitch! We had him and he found a way to weasel his way out of it!"

Hikari tells Kira, with a dark annoyed look in her expression, "I know, Kira! But I figured it wouldn't be that easy to take that jerk down once and for all."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, what do we do now?"

Jaden then says, in a dark serious tone, "The good news is that with the complaints about the Society of Light, those Orichalcos goons has managed to restrict the Society of Trash from coming anywhere near our dorms, Slifer Red and Ra Yellow or interact with any teachers or students outside their dorm during school hours."

Jun says, in a snarl, "This is just great!"

Matt says, seriously, "We can't just give up, guys! We still need to get Tai and the others out of Dartz's grip."

TK asks his brother, seriously and a bit nastily, "Oh and how do you suppose we do that!? In fact, you've forgotten! Most in the Orichalcos are pretty pissed off at some of us and some of those white freaks that they wouldn't hesitant to kill us!"

Kai then says, in a serious tone, "You are going to have to plan how to do battle the Society of Light and the Orichalcos during the tournament. The GX tournament will be our best chance to defeat them and end Sartorius's and Dartz's, or the physical form of Dartz that the Orichalcos possessed him, evils once and for all."

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Good idea, soldier. We're going to need to plan our battle tactics and plus, with the entire red barracks and the students that we saved from that damn club on our side, we can get their help."

Jasmine says, in a serious tone, "This is as much as their fight as much as it is ours! We're going to need their support to help us stop those white geeks and the Orichalcos!"

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, seriously, "Exactly, Jasmine!" Everyone whips their heads to see Koenma with a bunch of files, and Gennai walking towards them.

Genki says, in an annoyed tone, "Do you keep doing that, Koenma!?"

Davis says, annoyed, "No joke, Genki! That's getting already annoying!"

Koenma says, ignoring Genki and Davis, "I've done some researching on the Orichalcos and finding ways to defeat it, again, and I've found some things relating mostly the Leaf Village."

Tsunade asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "What I mean is that I looked through some files and found out about Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke and the other Leaf Village ninja yell out in unison, surprised, "What!?"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Wasn't he the Akatsuki's leader?"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ryoga. He was one of the founders of the Leaf Village as well as the founder of my clan, the Uchiha clan, and fought against the First Hokage at the Valley of the Ends. Madara Uchiha was going around in a guise as an Akatsuki wanna-be known as Tobi with a spiral mask to cover his face. He is pure evil and killer intent. Madara has a special 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara and his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, it slowly blinded them until Madara became totally blind. Madara claimed that his brother gave him his eyes willingly, but from what we could tell, Madara most likely killed his younger brother and took his eyes. Because the only way to regain your eyesight from the damage caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan is by taking the eyes of a sibling who has Sharingan eyes and combining it with your own. Madara did that and he gained his own 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan. And what it gave him was some kind of immortality or something close to it."

Shippo states, with a stunned tone, "Immorality?"

Sasuke says, with a nod, "That's right or so Madara says. Plus, there is another fact that you might want to know. This 'ultimate Sharingan' gives Madara the ability to control Tailed Demons like the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Koga yells out, stunned, "The ability to control demons?!"

Kakashi says, nodding his head, "Yep! He used it to control the Nine-Tailed Fox at the Valley of Ends before to try to beat the First Hokage when his own clan that he founded, the Uchiha, casted him out. Plus, he used his Sharingan to try and control the Nine-Tailed Fox again to 'get back at his former home' as he called it. He also helped Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, to kill off the entire Uchiha clan, except for Sasuke."

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "That is true, assuming that he could control something like the Nine-Tailed Fox without any help."

Neji asks, curiously, "What do you mean? Madara had help controlling the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Koenma says, with a nod, "Exactly, Neji. I did some research and I found out that after Madara was banished from the Leaf Village, he met up with Dartz."

Mai yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Koenma shakes his head and he says, "No. They schemed to get revenge against the Leaf Village, by using the Nine-Tailed Fox. Dartz gave Madara a sample of the Orichalcos's power to help him control the Nine-Tailed Fox and used it to attack the First Hokage and attacked the Leaf Village."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Tsunade yells out, in an angered tone, "So, Dartz is responsible for what happened with Naruto when he was a kid as well the innocent people that was killed in the Nine-Tailed Fox attack, including the Fourth Hokage!"

Gennai says, with a nod, "Indeed. Dartz knew of the powers that the Nine-Tailed Fox had and it could be beneficial for him to revive his Great Leviathan with the Nine-Tailed Fox's powers. He also knew that the only way for him to infuse the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox is with a human soul and that human needed to have a horrifying life. That's where Naruto Uzumaki comes in. I fear that Dartz might have planned for this in case that his first plan to capture the soul of the Pharaoh, Atem, to reawaken the Great Leviathan fails. He was planning on using Mister Uzumaki for one of his attempts to revive it from the very beginning."

Sasuke says, in an angered tone, "And my clan was caught in the crossfire!"

Kakashi tells Sasuke, in a serious tone, "Sasuke, I know that you're upset, but…"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Kakashi, remember! The Nine-Tailed Fox's attack was blamed on the Uchiha clan by the elders of the Leaf Village! I'm trying to let go, but after what that freak has done to Naruto and after hearing what he did to my clan as well as the innocent people in the Leaf Village, I just hate him even more!"

Ino says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Sasuke! Dartz is going to pay for this!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "The Fourth Hokage was my instructor when I was a kid and he was one of Dartz's victims! He's even got one of my students under his control through a pack of lies, even though, I don't deserve to be called sensei from Naruto's mouth, after what I've done to him. Dartz will never be forgiven for this!"

Kiba says, seriously, "Now, we know that those Orichalcos thugs recruited two more people into their rotten organization, turning against humanity and demons alike."

TK says, seriously, "No going around it! Dartz has to be stopped!"

Tyson asks TK, "How? Those Orichalcos goons got Light to make sure that no one gets to the stocks and interests of Dartz's company, except for him."

TK asks Koenma, seriously, "Hey Koenma, isn't there anything to lead on to get the password to the stocks and interests of Dartz's company."

Koenma replies, plainly, "Not at the moment, I'll do some more research about the Orichalcos and make sure to tell you guys if I've found anything."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "I just wish we know, who are the other 'Signers'!"

Mina gets out the suitcase where the 'Signer' decks in and she says, in a serious tone, "As a matter of fact, we may know, who are the other three are!" Mina opens the case and displaying the cards and decks, a jolt runs through Jaden's. Davis's, and TK's bodies.

Davis says, lowly, "Whoa."

TK asks Davis, "Did you feel that?"

Jaden says, plainly, "Same here, bro!"

Ino asks, curiously, "Feel what?"

Jaden says, seriously, "The instant those cards were exposed, I felt a 'jolt' run through my whole body."

Patamon asks, curiously, "Really?"

Jaden nods and Davis says, surprised, "You, too, huh? It felt really…weird."

Erin says, with a plain tone, "Maybe you should choose a deck."

TK says, with a shrug, "I'm not sure about this, but all right." Jaden, Davis, and TK go over to the briefcase and the decks, in which Mina undoes the straps binding them, and they look at the decks. Then a weird feeling goes over Jaden, TK, and Davis and they instinctively reach out for two of the decks. When their hands touch the decks, they gasp as visions of a crimson colored dragon run through their minds.

The three Digidestined winch the decks out of the briefcase and Davis asks, putting his free hand on his hand, "What was that?!"

Sora asks, worriedly, "Are you guys okay?"

TK says, with a nod with a hint of iciness, "We're okay, but I think both of us saw a huge crimson colored dragon."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Unless both of us were dreaming, but people don't usually have the same dream unless it is vision like you see on television."

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, you saw that crimson colored dragon?"

Kira asks Keiko, perplexed, "Wait! You saw that dragon that they are talking about?"

Keiko says, with a nod and taking out her 'Signer' deck that she took from the briefcase, "Yep! When I was shown these decks, this deck seemed to call out to me and I couldn't help myself to reach out for it. The instant I touched it: Bam! I was hit with this vision of this awesome crimson colored dragon."

Jaden says, stunned, "You, too?! I just couldn't help myself. It was like this deck was calling out for me and it was like I was in some kind of trance."

Mousse says, with a plain tone, "Well, it's obvious to see that Jaden, TK, and Davis are 'Signers'."

Jaden, TK, and Davis go through the cards in these new dueling decks and Davis asks, amazed, "What the? What kind of card is this?" Davis then takes out a card from his deck and displays a card with a white outline, eight stars above a picture of a large red and black dragon with red eyes, mighty silver claws as fingers on its hands, and three horns on its head, and it has the title of Red Dragon Archfiend, which is shown to be a Dark attribute monster. Just then, glow marks appear onto the lower right arms of Jaden, Davis, and TK.

Ryoko says, amazed, "What's that glow!?"

Jaden, TK, and Davis uncovered their right sleeves to see three marks of a dragon's body: A dragon's head for Jaden, a rear claw of a dragon for TK, and a pair of wings of a dragon for Davis.

Kino says, with a nod, "Without a doubt! Those are the marks of the dragons."

Sesshomaru, Zera, Koga and the Wolf Demon tribe sniff the air and Zera says, in a serious tone, "You might want to hold it on this 'Signer' talk, because we've got company."

Just then, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Davis, TK, Genki, Tiara, Karin, Keiko, Mina, Kino, as well as those who has a sixth sense pick up traces of demonic auras coming their way.

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Guys, I'm picking up a group of demonic auras coming our way."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Genki is right! I can sense it too!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "Only this demonic aura is familiar."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hello there!" Just then, Feng and his Phoenix Demon tribe come over to the group.

Koga says, in an annoyed tone, "Not this fool, again!"

Shippo says, in a shocked tone, "It's Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe!"

Lalamon asks, curiously, "You know them?!"

Miroku says, with a smile, "Well, it was before we dealt with the Band of Seven, we met up with Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe. You see, they were also caught into Naraku's deceivable trap, when they had their Phoenix Demon slaughtered by Naraku's demons when left defenseless, because of a sacred jewel, and we were to blame for their deaths. However, in the end, it was all straightened out."

Koga says, with in his usual tone, "Plus, he's got this weird infatuation with that poodle just because he was beat by her so easily."

Sango says, with a nod, "During the first time we've met, Melody kicked Feng so hard in the chin for attacking Inuyasha that he fell to the ground, hitting his head. When came to, he fell in love with Melody, but the feelings not mutual."

Miroku says, in a slight nervous tone, "Apparently, it's a Phoenix Demon tribe's tradition when an outsider defeats one in battle, he/she becomes the outsider's eternal servant, but in this case, Feng is hopelessly in love with Melody."

Koga says, in his usual tone, "Hint the emphases of hopelessly. He's the first demon that I know to be in love with a half-demon."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "However, Melody has yet to give Lord Feng her heart!"

Cologne says, surprised, "So, it's similar to my Amazon Tribe's laws! I see!"

Kira tells Sango, in a serious tone, "We kind of noticed back in the harbor when he hit on her."

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "He did what!?"

Feng and his men stop and look at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well as Sesshomaru and Zera and he says, kindly, "Lady Zera, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Miroku, and Lady Sango, it's so nice to see you all again." Feng looks at Koga and he says, in a sneer, "And I see that the fleabag with you all."

Koga says, in an angered tone, "What's that, bird boy!?"

Ayame holds Koga back and she says, seriously, "Koga…"

Miroku says, with a smile, "It's nice to see you again too, Lord Feng."

Feng says, in a serious tone, "Lord Miroku, do you know of these Orichalcos and the Society of Light."

Shippo yells out, seriously, "We sure do, Feng! The Society of Light was the ones who brainwashed Kagome and the Orichalcos brainwashed Inuyasha and his sisters!"

Rooster says, shocked, "You mean those girls with Lord Inuyasha were…"

Genki says, plainly, "…Inuyasha's sisters and one of them happens to be a friend of mine that was brainwashed by another freak named Dartz!"

Feng says, in a serious tone, "I see! Now, I know who's head should I cut off for brainwashing my beloved."

Koga yells at Feng, annoyed, "Give it up, bird! You're making me sick!"

Feng says, with a sly smile, "Oh and this is coming from someone who needed the Shikon Jewel shards to defeat Naraku, but were ripped out by Lady Zera here!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'm about it…!"

Ayame gets in front of Koga and she says, seriously, "Koga, you can't!"

Koga says, seriously, "I'm not going to allow bird brain, here to make a mockery of me!"

Feng says, with a sneer, "You do that yourself, wolf boy!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'm gonna stuff you up!" Koga tries to get to Feng, but Ayame pushes Koga back and she says, seriously, "Koga, you shouldn't be picking a fight with an ally!"

Koga says, with a huff, "Fine!" On the meanwhile, the Americans watch this exchange and then Nyoko turns to look at Erin and she says, in a whisper, "They remind me of Rika and Takara, just more malevolent."

Erin nods, "I see your point."

Melissa remains quiet, unusually serious, and scans the crowd of her allies, thinking in her mind, seriously, _"__I can't allow anyone with the darkness of Salvation to discover their Divine Warrior forms…It will not happen."_

Rooster asks, curiously, "Why would anyone want Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, and Lady Kagome for?"

Miroku replies, in a plain tone, "I guess that we should start from the beginning of this mess." Miroku, Sango, and Zera told them about the year ago mess and Feng says, in an angered tone, "That claypot miko had no business freezing Lord Inuyasha like that!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I vowed that once she steps anywhere near Inuyasha again, there will be consequences!"

Fowl says, plainly, "It can't believe that Lord Inuyasha and Lady Melody are two of the four 'Chosen Hanyous' from Ancient Egypt and childhood friends to King Atem."

Feng says, in a serious tone, "And their mother is the legendary 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight'."

Shippo says, amazed, "Feline Flash of the Moonlight?"

Just then, Myoga's voice calls out, "Indeed." Everyone turns to see Myoga onto Shippo's right shoulder and Miroku asks, curiously, "Myoga, where were you all this time?"

Zera says, with a snort, "Most likely, he's been hiding this whole time."

Myoga says, with a formal tone, "Well, I was attending matters with Lord Koenma. Anyway, that's not the point. Lady Izayoi was quite the prodigy. Mastering her Kekkai Genkai while still a child, at ten years of age, she achieved the ninja level known as Chunin, and becoming one of the elite ANBU Jonin at thirteen. In time that pre-dates the existence of this world's Hidden Leaf Village, the Hidden Moonlight Village was a top prominent village and everyone knew and respected the title of Tsukikage or 'Moon Shadow'. Lady Izayoi gained quite a reputation as the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' for her speed was great, but nothing compare to her own teleportation jutsu."

Kakashi asks, perplexed, "Teleportation jutsu?"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe it remarkably similar to the one that your famous Fourth Hokage used, but unlike it, she did not have to mark a destination point. All she needed to do was focus on a strong enough chakra energy and teleport right there. With enemy ninja and close range, it was beyond easy for her. One minute you see her and the next…if you didn't surrender to her, you would be in the next life. Lady Izayoi did not believe in unnecessary bloodshed and tied to avoid killing as much as possible, but in that day, she knew that in order to survive, she might have to take the life of her opponent. And the 'feline' part of her nickname came because she was sent into the most hostile and deadly situation. Some would consider a good number of these missions as a suicide mission, but even when her own people thought she was dead, she came back to them alive through not always without injury. Soon enough, all of the enemy villages gave the 'flee on sight' order if they saw her just like the Fourth Hokage."

Lee says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Mai says, with a sly smile, "I've got to say that Izayoi must have been a real woman."

Myoga says, with a nod, "Indeed. Beauty, brains, and power are the three things that define Lady Izayoi."

Koga says, in a droll tone, "And now, those dogs' mother has been revived by Dartz!"

Myoga says, seriously, "I've aware of that Lady Izayoi has been revived and now, she may have taught Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Lady Holly a series of her best techniques, the Flash Step and Kidō!"

Miroku says, perplexed, "The Flash Step and Kidō?"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Indeed. Kidō is the technique that certain kinds of ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Moonlight use to focus their chakra into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "I've heard about them. In order to use Kidō one must recite the incantation, state the name of the spell, and call its number. For someone skilled enough in a particular Kidō spell, the incantation is not necessary, but reciting it will increase the potential power of the spell. There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells or Bakudō, destruction spells or Hadō, and healing spells. Binding spells are a broad category referring to anything designed to halt or deter an enemy, destructive spells refer to anything designed to specifically harm an enemy, and healing spells, which do not require names, numbers, or incantations to cast, simply heal people."

Myoga says, plainly, "That's right! Then, there's the Flash Steps. The Flash Step a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow, is implied to be part of this category. Another skill, though not necessarily related, is the user's ability to walk on air using spiritual power. By collecting and solidifying chakra beneath their feet, these certain ninjas can gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling. The agility and speed of the Flash Step can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "And Lady Izayoi would train Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly to use them."

Koenma says, with a nod, "True, as well as Nodoka Saotome and Keiko and Jaden's mother, since both were Orochimaru's experiment 'guinea pigs'."

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "The situation has gone to worse I'm afraid!"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Hey, it's not that bad! We just have to keep training until we get to a level where we can keep up with Inuyasha and his sisters! Remember, sis and I have the ninjas from the Hidden Moonlight Village's Kekkai Genkai!"

Koenma says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Genki! Plus, I've got the perfect person that'll be your trainer!"

Karin asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then a familiar old female voice calls out, "Who do you think kid?" Everyone looks to the source to see none other than Genkai being escorted Botan.

Genki yells out, shocked, "Grandma Genkai! Oh, man! Are you trying to get us killed or something, Pacifier Breath?!"

Genkai asks Genki, with a serious tone, "I'll remember that Genki."

Genki says, nervously, "Oh, great!!"

Izumi tells Genki, plainly, "She can't be that bad, Genki!"

Genki tells Izumi, seriously, "Izumi, you don't know Grandma Genkai like I do!"

Davis says, in a droll tone, "No joke!!"

Jaden says, nervously, "Same here!"

Genkai looks at Cologne and tells her, "Cologne, it's so nice to see you again."

Cologne tells Genkai, with a sly smile, "You haven't lost your sense of humor over the years, Master Genkai. It is good to see you, again, too."

Ryoga and Mousse look at Cologne in surprise and Ryoga asks Cologne, "Cologne, you know her?"

Cologne nods her head and says, "Yes, her name is Genkai. She is a master physic in the art of Reiki or the use of spirit energy. Spirit energy is the energy that surrounds the human body and can't normally be accessed by regular humans, but there are some humans that have tapped into their spirit energy through various means. Yusuke Urameshi and Genki Sakura through his death and rebirth, Hikari Urameshi through the intense emotion of learning of her brother death, and Kira Urameshi, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and their friends during training with her and the intense emotions to get back as well as protect all that they love and cherish. If accessed, Reiki can be used for incredible things that both can destructive and helpful to mankind. Spirit energy can be used as weapons with incredible destructive powers that can destroy any weapon of war to dozens to hundreds of people or it can be used to heal any injury and sickness up to the point of near death if perfected enough. Genkai is one of the best martial arts and physics when it comes to Reiki."

Ryoga says, amazed, "Wow!"

Genkai looks over to Keiko and Jaden and she says, in her usual manner, "I heard that these two possess the legendary 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai! We have a long and harsh training ahead of us! Now let's get going!" Genkai looks at Genki, Davis, TK, and their spirit detective team and she says, "And the same goes for you all!"

Genki, Davis, and TK say in unison, "Oh great!"

Nyoko says, in a whisper, "It's kinda funny how she just ignored us," When Nyoko looks back, she finds Melissa is gone.

Izumi tells Genki, with a sly grin, "Good luck, Genki. Something tells me that you are going to need it!"

Genki says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Izumi." Soon after, those among our heroes and heroines that are training continue to train as directed while the rest of our heroes and heroines watch though not everyone is not focused on them.

Nyoko looks around again and she asks, curiously, "Guys? Where's Melissa?"

Everyone pauses to look around and Ino says, in a plain tone, "I saw her standing by you."

Nyoko says, with her arms crossed while glaring at Ino, "But she's not here now…Forget it, I'm going to go find her."

Erin says, quietly, "I'll go with her. I think I know where she is…"

The rest of our heroes continue training while Erin and Nyoko walk off.

(**On the hallways of Duel Academy; in the mid-afternoon**)

Within the hallways of Duel Academy, we have Dartz, in his business suit, walking down the hallways with Mayumi Ishikawa and Hikaru Satō after Dartz and the other Orichalcos warriors explained to them about what is going on.

Dartz asks Mayumi and Hikaru, "So, how are the two of you liking your new powers?"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly grin, "It's great, sir!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, I can't believe that I've got that kind of power within me!"

(**Flashback; At the Chancellor's office**)

Within the Chancellor's office, we find Naruto, Tai, Agumon, Michael, Light, Allie, Tyler, Nodoka, Ranma, Agumon 2, Hotaru, Falcomon, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, Mayumi, and Hikaru assembled in front of Dartz, in usual business suit. Tai and Light were wearing purple versions of a male Obelisk Blue uniform while Izayoi and Nodoka were wearing purple version of a female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I can't believe that we got control of Duel Academy, the number dueling school in the world!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that you approve, Miss Ishikawa." Dartz then says, in a serious tone, "Now, the reason why I've called you all before me is that it's time to awaken the hidden powers of Mister Hikaru Satō and Mayumi Ishikawa."

Hikaru says, surprised, "Hidden Powers!? How!?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I guess that I should go to the beginning! Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh's were served by powerful warriors, males being Eternal, and females being Divine Warriors. These warriors served the Pharaoh, Atem and his family! You two are them with Hikaru being Eternal Mercury and Mayumi being Divine Fiery Pyre."

Inuyasha says, surprised, "Wait a second, Master Dartz, are you saying that Hikaru and Mayumi are like us!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed, Lord Inuyasha. I can awaken their hidden powers and once I do that they'll have to go through the similar training as Mister Saotome and his sisters for one day during the weekend, since you have classes during the week. Once they are awaken, your strengths, speed, and agility are increased exponentially and greatly."

Mayumi says, with an evil smile, "Of course, I'd love to get these powers awaken, Master Dartz!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course! If I do have these hidden powers, then I wouldn't be any weakling anymore!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that you two approve. Now, step forward if you please." Mayumi and Hikaru steps forward as Dartz places his hands on their foreheads and soon enough, Dartz sends beams of light energy to the foreheads of Mayumi and Hikaru. Soon after, a tattoo of the Planet Mercury symbol appears on Hikaru's forehead while a tattoo of the blaze of fire appears on Mayumi's forehead. Soon enough, the whole eerie green light brightens the whole room, forcing everyone to close their eyes. As the light fades, we find the Orichalcos warriors could see as marks on Mayumi's and Hikaru's foreheads were still there with the symbol of the Orichalcos mixed into it.

"**Fiery Pyre Power Engage**!"

"**Mercury Eternal Engage**!"

Soon after, Hikaru was covered in light blue and eerie green light while Mayumi is bathed in fire causing everyone else to cover their eyes.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "What's happening to Mayumi and Hikaru?!"

Light calls out, amazed, "They are transforming into their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms!" The two Orichalcos warriors' uniforms melt away as light blue ribbons wrap around Hikaru's body and fire ribbons wrap around Mayumi's body, replacing them with Eternal and Divine Warrior uniforms, and when the light dies down and fades, everyone looks to where Hikaru and Mayumi were and they are amazed to see a new Eternal and Divine Warrior in front of them.

Mayumi's hairstyle was the same, she had a crown of a small fiery-red and golden feathers in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of fiery red jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart and fiery red jewel is in the center of the choker with a necklace where her Orichalcos stone was wrapped, her lips are dark violet as well, she had on a black shoulderless, sleeveless top with black straps around her upperarm while showing a bit of her cleavage, shape of her bust, and one-tenth of her navel, and she had on black long fingerless gloves that reveals her well pedicored fingernails, which were dark violet and stretched from her elbows. Strapped to her back was a sword and sheath similar to Future Trunks's from Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, except that the sword handle had a shape of a golden cross, she also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is triple-layered with fiery-red and black as the colors, she had dark violet partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on dark red go-go high-heeled boots on her feet.

Hikaru's Eternal Warrior form has him wearing the same thing as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fighting uniform was black in color. He had a handsome face with no thick glasses and frackles, he was wearing a green shirt and he was wearing black shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, and the black hat that Pikkon wore. Strapped behind his back was similar to the Z sword from the Dragonball Z's Fusion Saga, but the hilt was shaped like a cross.

Both of them had the mark of the Seal of Orichalcos on their foreheads.

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Hey, are you two okay!?"

The Hikaru look-a-like Eternal Warrior says, with an evil sly tone and in Hikaru's voice, "What do you think, Naruto! You can call me Eternal Cosmos Mercury! Also, I don't need my glasses anymore in this form since my eyesight has increased."

The Mayumi look-a-like Eternal Warrior says, with an evil smile and in Mayumi's voice, "And you can call me, Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you two are pleased with the gifts I've given you."

Eternal Mercury says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, sir! With these new powers, I can finally get my revenge on the so-called friend that betrayed me for fake friends, her rotten boyfriend, and fame!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with an evil smile, "And I can finally crush any loser that stands in our way in our goals to rid ourselves of all humanity, demons, and corrupted Digimon!"

Dartz asks the Saotome twins, "Speaking of Digimon, how are the two of you doing in getting your Digimon partners to the next level?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold smile, "Agumon and Falcomon are already in Champion level and we're working on getting them to Ultimate!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "It wouldn't be for long, sir! We'll have both sides of traitors kneels at our feet, begging for mercy."

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I've trained my children to use my best techniques to you later on."

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "No joke, mom! With that Flash Step, I'm even faster than I used to be with my Millennium Boots."

Holly says, with an evil sinister smile, "Yeah even that Kidō stuff that we could do with both our chakra."

Megumi says, with an evil smile, "I just can't wait to use it on some of those rotten traitors that hurt and betrayed us!"

Dartz says, in an evil sly tone, "Also, I've gotten some news for you all! It seems that we have three more 'Signers'!"

Light says, surprised, "Three more!? Who!?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "The 'Signers' are Miss Yukimura's brother, Jaden Yuki, Daisuke Motomiya, and Takeru Takashi."

The Orichalcos warriors gasp in shock and Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "What!? No way!? Are you saying that those fucking traitors while two of them used to be Hotaru and mine childhood friends, are the three 'Signers' that have awakened!?"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed. It seems that there was a certain incident that involved Mister Takashi."

Tai asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Master Dartz?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I found out that when he was young, Mister Takashi, fell into a coma for a whole month and there was nothing medically wrong with him. And after a month, he unexpected woke up. However, the most unusual part is when he said that he was in a world of monsters for that time and he describe things that no one else should especially about a dragon that he met. For the description, the dragon was none other than Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the legendary Five Dragons like Miss Yukimura's Black Rose Dragon."

Tai says, stunned, "Wow! So, TK is a 'Signer' and he went into some kind of Spirit World!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Yes, Mister Kamiya. You see, Ancient Fairy Dragon has its power within its card, but unlike Black Rose Dragon, the spirit of the dragon isn't in the card. Back in the ancient battle with the evil demons of Nazca, the evil creatures managed to drag Ancient Fairy Dragon down with them and have it sealed away. However, Ancient Fairy Dragon managed to escape into a Spirit World, but it is trapped there until the chosen welder of her power comes and Mister Takashi was that welder. But he was too young at the time."

Allie says, with a dark cold snort, "Now, we have two more headaches in our wake!"

Ranma tells Tai, with an evil sly smile, "Hey Tai, why don't you go after TK? After all, he is that so-called best friend's younger brother! Imagine how he'll feel if his little brother's soul is taken away!"

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "I like that idea, Ranma! Yeah, I'll take it! That asshole has taken away my respect and shoves it down to the ground, so I'll take away his brother's soul!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "But you have to very careful with people like Daisuke Motomiya, Jaden Yuki, Keiko Yukimura, and Hikari and Kira Urameshi protecting Mister Takashi."

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "They won't be for long!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, in a dark cold serious tone, "I wouldn't be so sure, Inuyasha. After all, thanks to that rogue ninja from the Leaf Village, Orochimaru, Keiko and Jaden's mother has our Kekkai Genkai, which means that they're two of our best threats."

Naruto says, in a dark cold snarl, "Damn it! Even after he dies, Orochimaru is always a pain!"

Eternal Mercury says, with an evil smile, "But it'll all be in vain!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold smile, "Yeah! In the end, the Great Leviathan will be awaken and casting judgment on humanity, demons, and corrupt Digimon!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "We must be prepared as we know, there's another dark force on the horizon!"

Tai says, perplexed, "Another dark force?"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Since the 'Signers' are rising then it only means one thing, the seal of the evil demons of the Nazca Lines is weakening and the rise of the 'Singers' great foe is coming: The Dark Signers."

Holly asks, perplexed, "Dark Signers?"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Yes. They are the enemies to the 'Signers' and they are the warriors of the evil of the Nazca Lines. Their only goal is to cover the world in eternal darkness and there is only one force that can stop them: The 'Signers'. Knowing this, the 'Dark Signers' shall go after the 'Signers' since their 'dark marks', the opposites of the 'Mark of the Dragons' that the 'Signers' bare, react to the 'Signers' marks to start the war between the Crimson Dragon and its warrior dragons, like Black Rose Dragon, once more. They use 'Shadow Games' to duel, but unlike the ones that you know, the 'Shadow Realm' isn't the price for losing. It is usually your life."

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "No way! Those 'Dark Signers' better just back off because those 'Signers' are ours and ours alone!"

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Then, we better be prepared them as well."

Michael asks Light, in a dark cold curious tone, "Hey Light, I saw that lady that claimed to be your girlfriend."

Light says, with a dark cold snarl, "Oh her! I guess that I should write her name in the Orichalcos Book. Without Rem protecting Misa, that should be easy enough."

(**End Flashback; Back to the present**)

Back to the present, we find Dartz, Hikaru and Mayumi walking down the hallways of Duel Academy.

Mayumi tells Hikaru, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey Hikaru, I heard that you've captured a few souls for the Orichalcos before you came!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! That was something that I'd like to call payback! Payback on HER, the rotten traitorous asshole of a bitch that I used to call a best friend that sold our friendship for popularity and became one of the ring leaders of my torture! God I hate HER! So, I had Inuyasha, Naruto, and Tai beat up a few of that bitch's jock boyfriend and made sure with Inuyasha, Naruto, and Tai's help that she was watching one of her friends fall before me! Soon that bitch will learn the meaning of the word payback!"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly grin, "I didn't think that someone like you would be capable of doing something like that! But that doesn't mean that I blame you though!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah, you should have seen her begging me to stop, but I didn't listen to her! Why should I?! She betrayed me and now it's payback time! Next up is her rotten boyfriend, the main source of my pain for the past three years! I've given them something as an invitation for that GX Tournament if they value their friends. Who said that 'Revenge isn't the answer!'? They need to get their brain scanned!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, there's one person that I want to crush and get out of my life, permanently!!"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; Sometime soon after**)

Back with our heroes and heroines, we find some of them ready to train while Davis and TK go off rubbing their arms while winching in pain.

Davis says, rubbing his arm, "Ouch! This is one memory that I didn't want to remember!"

TK says, with a nod, "You and me both Davis!" Davis and TK looks at their 'Marks of the Dragon', the rear dragon claw for TK and the dragon's wings for Davis. TK says, amazed, "So, we are warriors of this 'Crimson Dragon'? This is pretty amazing."

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! And since we are 'Signers' and 'Chosen Duelists', we are doubly as strong!"

TK says, with a plain tone, "And both evils number one targets, Davis! Remember, with our power, Sartorius and Dartz, will be gunning for us along with Jaden and Keiko!"

Davis replies, drolly, "Thanks for reminding me. Adding to the fact about these 'Dark Signers'."

TK says, with a nod, "I know. And sooner or later, they will make their appearance on the scene. Most likely, when we are deep into the battle with those white dorks and the Orichalcos."

Davis says, with a snort, "Not surprising." Davis says, with a smile, "But hey! Jaden is glad about this since we can help Keiko out!"

TK says, with a nod, "That's good news!"

Davis says, with a nervous tone, "Through Toddler Breath did warn us that if at four of us, 'Signers', have our powers and all, those 'Dark Signer' dudes might show up."

TK says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, but we can't be so sure, Davis. I mean, we only got our decks and our marks. Our powers might not be fully awakened yet."

Just then the female voice that came to TK's mind before calls out, _**"Not exactly, but your powers are not awakened completely, yet, TK. It is time…"**_ Just then TK stumbles back and holds his head.

Davis asks, stunned, "Whoa! TK! Hey, bud! What's the matter?" This catches the attention of the others immediately and they see TK stumbling around.

TK calls out, mentally, _**"Time? Time for what? Who are you?"**_

The female voice replies, with a kind tone, _**"Do not worry. Your questions are about to be answered! It is time to return to a place that you visited so long ago. Come, TK, my child, it is time return and fulfill your destiny…"**_ Just then TK can't seem to focus and he collapses onto the ground in a dead heap.

Davis yells out, stunned, "TK! Come on, bud! This isn't funny! TK!" Immediately, the rest of our heroes and heroines run over to him.

Matt yells out, stunned, "What happened to him?!"

Tyson says, stunned, "It looked like he collapsed!"

Tsunade goes over to him, looks over him, and she says, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him!" Just then light glows comes from Davis's, TK's, Jaden's, and Keiko's 'Dragon's Birthmarks'.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Whoa! Our marks are glowing? What's up?"

Mina says, with a plain tone, "There is nothing physically wrong with him."

Kurama says, with a nod, "Mina's right. I can sense it. TK's spirit has been sent into another realm."

Hikari asks, perplexed, "Say what?!"

Genkai says, with a nod, "Yes. I can feel it too. A powerful force has drawn his spirit into another realm and there is nothing that we can do."

Genki yells out, stunned, "Are you kidding me?!"

Genkai yells out, strongly, "Do I look like I'm kidding brat?!" Genki and plenty of the others winch back in shock.

Zera says, with a plain tone, "All we can do is get his body into a safe place and figure out a way to get to his spirit." Zera says, with a plain tone, "With the mark from the Crimson Dragon glowing, I suspect that it is something to with it and the legendary five Dragons."

Kino says, with a nod, "Yes, Lady Zera. It could be most likely. During the battle between the forces of good and evil, the war of the Nazca Demons and the Crimson Dragon, one of the Five Dragons was a casualty in the battle. Namely, after the Nazca Demons were beaten and about to be sealed in the earth, they managed to take one of the Five Dragons with them."

Hikari asks, curiously, "Which one was it?"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, sister to Black Rose Dragon. She was sealed in the earth with the demons of Nazca when they dragged her with them. However, she managed to escape into a spirit world, but she became trapped there. However, with our help, we managed to rebirth her power in the five Synchro Monster cards like Black Rose Dragon. But her spirit isn't inside of it…yet. You see, Lord Takeru is the warrior chosen by Ancient Fairy Dragon and they go way back."

Mimi asks, perplexed, "Huh?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "It's true." When everyone looks at Koenma, he says, plainly, "I found out this recently, but I think that Matt should know something. You should remember a time when TK was three years old and he went into a coma unexpectedly."

Matt says, shivering, "I remember that day. I was only six or seven, but I remember that. TK went into a coma and didn't come out of it for a whole month."

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Sam Hill!"

Matt says, with a nod, "But just as suddenly, after the month, TK just woke up and he was totally fine!"

Kira says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Koenma asks, curiously, "Did he say anything after that?"

Matt says, with a curious tone, "Yeah! He said he went into a world filled with monsters like fairies, pixies, and such and he was there for the whole month that he was in a coma. All of us thought that it was TK's imagination and after sometime, he forgot all about it."

Jaden asks, stunned, "Hold up, bro! Are you saying that he went into a world full of Duel Monster Spirits?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Indeed. TK has a powerful bond with Duel Monsters and we believe that it is true. We also believe that Ancient Fairy Dragon was the one that called him there."

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Lord Takeru's 'Signer' powers aren't at full strength since his dragon remains trapped in the Spirit World. Ancient Fairy Dragon has summoned him to free her spirit and allow her to come to our realm with his Synchro Monster card that contains power."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "That means all we can do is wait. This is TK's journey and his alone."

Matt yells out, stunned, "You've got to be kidding! You expect me to do nothing!"

Davis says, with a nasty tone, "We expect you to shut up and not screw up like you did with Tai jerk!" Matt winches at that comment and Zera and L look at him intently.

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "However, if Sartorius or Dartz gets wind of this, it could spell trouble for TK in the Duel Monster realm."

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "We should get his body where it can be safe for now."

Mina says, with a nod, "Good idea, Lady Keiko. Let's go back to the Red Dorm for now." As the group heads back to the Slifer Red dorms, Matt lowers his head while Zera and L look at him.

L thinks in his mind, _"I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling that something terrible will happen to him because of what happened between him and his fellow Digidestined especially Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, and his brother."_

Zera thinks in her mind, curiously, _"I don't know what that was, but I felt a power deep within Matt Ishida and I'm not sure that it isn't good. It isn't like the 'Signers' or the dark power that we gained. It is something else and I sensed with Matt Ishida's depression. I've got a bad feeling that Matt Ishida will be falling into something dark. I had better keep an eye on him and maybe Sora Takenouchi as well."_

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; Late afternoon hours**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find ourselves within the main hallways of the 'White Dorm' where our heroes and heroines 'former' friends, loved ones, and/or allies assembled together discussing their plans.

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "This is just great! The Orichalcos and the darkness is getting stronger with that 'thing' in Keiko gathering its own personal army using my friends as its little 'puppets'!"

Alexis says, with a cold smile, "Don't worry, Kagome! When we save Keiko, we will save your friends too! And with all of them in the Light, you can start over again!"

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah, but how?! They are very powerful themselves, thanks to that thing turning them into hanyous!"

Tenten says, with a cold plain tone, "And what happened with Bastion, it looks like that he might also be under that 'To-zoku's' control!"

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone, "And Tyson and the other nonbelievers are too blinded by that thing to see it!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, what we do know is that the 'Supreme Princess' and the Orichalcos look like that they are indeed working together. But with the Orichalcos in control of the school, if we do anything, we will lose a member to them!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "If we do something that they can see, my friends." Everyone looks to see Sartorius walking down and all of the SOL members bow in front of him.

Yusuke asks, stunned, "Master Sartorius, what are you doing here?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "I have some interesting news. It seems like Destiny has shown me something. I have indeed found another 'Signer' and it is indeed who I suspected. It is Takeru Takashi."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kari asks, stunned, "TK is a 'Signer', sir?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. I found some interesting facts while I was looking Miss Yukimura. I found out that when he was young, Mister Takashi, fell into a coma for a whole month and there was nothing medically wrong with him. And after a month, he unexpected woke up. However, the most unusual part is when he said that he was in a world of monsters for that time and he describe things that no one else should especially about a dragon that he met. For the description, the dragon was none other than Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the legendary Five Dragons like Miss Yukimura's Black Rose Dragon."

Kagome says, stunned, "Wow! So, TK is a 'Signer' and he went into some kind of Spirit World!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, Miss Higurashi. However, Destiny told me that his spirit has returned to the Spirit World of his childhood years in order to fully harness his 'Signer' powers. You see, Ancient Fairy Dragon has its power within its card, but unlike Black Rose Dragon, the spirit of the dragon isn't in the card. Back in the ancient battle with the evil demons of Nazca, the evil creatures managed to drag Ancient Fairy Dragon down with them and have it sealed away. However, Ancient Fairy Dragon managed to escape into a Spirit World, but it is trapped there until the chosen welder of her power comes and Mister Takashi was that welder. But he was too young at the time. However, now, his strength is needed and Ancient Fairy Dragon has summoned Mister Takashi to release her."

Yolei asks, curiously, "So, what do we do Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "We will need to send someone into the Spirit World after him. The Light shall be able to send someone after him." Sartorius tells Rika, "I believe that you are the wisest choice, Miss Brandt."

Rika says, with a bow and a cold plain tone, "I won't fail you, sir. Takeru Takashi shall see the Light."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "And with his 'Signer' powers on our side, he could be the one to aid us in getting Miss Yukimura into the Light and saving her from that 'demonic parasite' within her. However, the Light tells me that two more 'Signers' are also awakening, but I am not sure who they are. I must research this carefully. For now, we must focus on Mister Takashi. This is our best chance of getting him into the Light."

The SOL members nod and yell out in unison, "Yes, Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil sly grin, _"Soon, Takeru Takashi shall see the Light! And with him on our side, Miss Yukimura shall follow since Mister Takashi is a 'Signer' and 'Chosen Duelist' just like she is! I said that no one escapes Destiny including the 'Signers'."_

(**In another world; On the meanwhile**)

Deep in another world, we find TK wandering around a beautiful forest and scratching his head on how he got here and why as well as where his friends are.

TK yells out, "Patamon! Davis! Keiko! Tyson! Kai! Anyone?!" However, there is no reply and he gives a sigh and he says, plainly, "Where am I? And what is this all about anyway?"

Just then the female voice that TK heard in his mind earlier calls out, **"Your spirit has entered another world, but you have been here before!"**

TK asks, perplexed, "I have? And what's going on here?"

The female voice replies, **"Follow the sound of my voice and you shall know, my dear Takeru! Come and learn…!!"**

TK says, nervously, "Okay…" TK then continues to walk through the forest, but soon enough, he comes upon a section that's totally looks like that a fire destroyed it. TK says, stunned, "What happened to this place? It looks like a fire destroyed it."

The female voice calls out, **"It was worse than a fire, my friend. A great evil threatens this world and it is one that you, Daisuke Motomiya, Jaden Yuki, and his sister, Keiko Yukimura have been chosen to protect! Look!"** When TK looks towards the source of the voice, he stops in front of a river and on the other side, there is a large stone with the skeleton of a dragon in it.

TK asks, curiously, "That's a dragon. But what…?" Just then TK gasps and he yells out, stunned, "Wait! I know that dragon!" Just then image of the mysterious blue dragon comes to TK and he yells out, "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The female voice calls out, with a kind tone, **"I knew that in your heart you remember me. Even through you were young, in your heart, this world and I still remain. Come and see what lies in your heart, TK."** Just then a huge water wall appears in front of TK and when it goes down, he sees a 3 year old version of himself playing with various fairy and pixie-like Duel Monsters including a monster that looks like Kuriboh, but it has a long tail with a red bow tied to the end of its tail.

Little TK calls out, excitedly in a toddler version of his voice, "Wow! This is so fun!" Just then Ancient Fairy Dragon descends down from the skies.

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a smile, "I am glad that you are enjoying yourself, TK."

Little TK says, with a smile, "You know it, Ancient Fairy Dragon! This is such a wonderful place!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a kind tone, "Yes, but it will not stay that way for long."

Little TK asks, concerned, "Why not?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a plain tone, "Evil forces wishes to take over this world and bend it for its own twisted purposes."

Little TK says, stunned, "That's so bad!" Little TK says, with a smile, "But you can stop it!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, shaking its head, "No, TK. I cannot. I do not have the power to stop this evil or the other that will try to harm this world. There is only one that can stop them and it is you."

Little TK asks, curiously, "Me?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a nod, "You have the gift needed to stop them, TK. Will you help us?"

Little TK says, with a smile, "Sure! Don't worry, Ancient Fairy Dragon! I will protect this world!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a smile, "Thank you, TK. I know that you will keep that promise to us." Just then a sinister wind comes through the air and Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a serious tone, "But you are not ready, TK. You are too young. You must return home."

Little TK asks, perplexed, "Now? But I…?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon yells out, strongly, "No! If you fight now, you will surely be overwhelmed! Do not worry about us, TK! You will return and then you will be strong enough to help us!" Just then Ancient Fairy Dragon covers Little TK in a powerful glow and the glow causing a blinding light forcing TK to cover his eyes. When the light fades away, TK finds him in front of the ruined part of the forest staring at the skeleton of Ancient Fairy Dragon sealed in stone across the river.

TK says, amazed, "I remember now."

Ancient Fairy Dragon calls out, **"Yes. I sent you home since you were too young to fight then, but now, you have the strength. However, in order to complete your 'Signer' abilities, you need me. Thanks to Maxamillion Pegasus, my power was revived like my fellow dragons in five special cards. But unlike them, my spirit didn't go with them. In order to free me, you need to summon me in a duel and win."**

TK asks, curiously, "But how?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Maybe I can help with that." TK turns around and he looks to see Rika, with an Academy Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside, standing in front of him.

TK yells out, stunned, "Wait! How did you get here?!"

Rika says, with a cold sly smile, "The Light can do anything Takeru Takashi and I am here to show you!" Just then a sinister sickly white energy comes from Rika's feet causing the ground around her to become sickly white and falling apart.

TK calls out, shocked, "Stop it! Get out of here! You are polluting this world!"

Rika says, with a cold plain tone, "I am not the polluting in this or any other world. I am purifying it with the power of the Light! The darkness is corrupting this and all other worlds and I will save it!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon tells TK, **"There is no way that you can reason with her! Her true good spirit is trapped within that blinding veil of impure light! You know what you must do!"** Just then a duel disk similar to Leo's Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds except that it was modified for TK's larger arm appears on his left wrist along with his deck.

TK activates his duel disk, his deck is shuffled automatically, and he yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Fine! If that's what it takes to protect this world, then I will do it! This madness is going to end starting now!" TK and Rika then draw five cards from their decks as their life-point counters displays 8000 life-points for each duelist.

"Game on!" TK and Rika yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Rika: 8000

TK: 8000

TK thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I can't use my Shadow Powers here! It could worsen the situation here because I don't know what effect they will have!"_ TK says, drawing a card, "It is normally ladies first, but for you, dweeb, I will make an exception." TK says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I play my Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!" Immediately, Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000), a white uniform with blue flames as its mane, tail, and on each of its ankles, comes to the field in attack mode. TK says, drawing the top card of his deck, "Thanks to my Unicorn's ability, I can draw the top card of my deck and if it is a spell card, it goes into my hand!" TK then displays Horn of the Unicorn equip spell card and he says, with a dark plain tone, "And it is a spell card!" TK then puts the spell card in the spell/trap slots and he says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, I play my equip spell card in order to boost Unicorn's power by seven hundred points!" Sunlight Unicorn's horn become like crystal and thick as well as its stats increase from 1800/1000 to 2500/1000! TK says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "And I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs!"

Rika says, with a cold serious tone while drawing a card, "My move!" Rika says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Maha Vailo in attack mode!" Immediately, Maha Vailo (1550/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Rika says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Shield and Sword spell card! This switches the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field for this turn!"

TK says, drolly, "Just great." Just then Maha Vailo's stats change from 1550/1400 to 1400/1550 while Sunlight Unicorn's stats change from 2500/1000 to 1000/2500.

Rika yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Maha Vailo, attack his Unicorn is Scared Lightning!" Maha Vailo launches a surge of lightning that slams into Sunlight Unicorn, destroying it, and TK gets blasted by the lightning as he loses 400 life-points through he doesn't cry out in pain when he gets zapped. Rika asks, perplexed, "What's going on here? You didn't activate any Shadow Games!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon calls out, **"This is a realm where Duel Monsters are real! In this world, duels shall be fought with real monsters and the attacks are the real thing! However, since TK is protecting this world, the monsters shall not harm him! However, one like you who is polluting this world, you shall be not so lucky!"**

Rika yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "That's not fair!"

TK says, with a dark snort, "Well, life isn't fair, dork!" Just then a card comes out TK's graveyard and he says, putting on top of his deck, "Since you destroyed my Unicorn's equip spell, it returns to the top of my deck! So, make your move!"

Rika says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll place these face-down and end my turn!" Maha Vailo's stats reduce from 1400/1550 back to 1550/1400.

Current Score:

Rika: 8000

TK: 7600

TK says, drawing a card, "It's my move now!" TK says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "First, I will play Monster Reborn! This card allows me to revive Sunlight Unicorn!" Just then Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000) returns to the field in attack mode. TK says, drawing a card from his deck, "Next, I play his special ability! I draw the top card from my deck and if it is a spell, I get to add it to my hand!" TK then displays the Lightwave Tuning spell card and he says, with a dark sly grin, "And it is a spell card!" TK says, putting the card in his spell/trap slots, "Then I play the card that I had gotten! It is known as Lightwave Tuning! With this card, one level four Light monster on my field gets treated as a Tuner monster for this turn! And it is lucky for me that my Sunlight Unicorn fits the bill!"

Rika thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Great! He is about to summon his dragon!"_

TK says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Next, I summon my Bio-Mage to the field in attack mode!" Just then Bio-Mage (1150/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. TK says, with a dark strong tone, "And now, I tune my level four Sunlight Unicorn with my level three Bio-Mage!" Sunlight Unicorn then transforms into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Bio-Mage making her become transparent before a column of light appears behind TK. On the meanwhile, the sealed form of Ancient Fairy Dragon glows as TK takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck and puts it on his duel disk causing him to call out, "Meet my friend! Let do this: Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Just then the sealed form of Ancient Fairy Dragon vanishes causing the stone that it was sealed into to crumble and out of the light, Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ancient Fairy Dragon cries out, **"I am finally free!"** On the meanwhile, TK's 'Mark of the Dragon' glows brightly on his right arm.

(**Returning to the Real World; on the meanwhile**)

Back in the Real World, we find ourselves in the modified room of the Slifer Red dorm that Chazz made before he was brainwashed by Sartorius with our heroes and heroines assembled in front of TK's comatose form in the bed.

Just then Davis, Keiko, and Jaden winch in pain as their 'Marks of the Dragon' glow in unison with TK's and Jaden says, "Whoa! What's going on?!"

Keiko asks, stunned, "Our marks? They're glowing! But how?!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "It must be TK. He must have released Ancient Fairy Dragon." Nearby, TK's 'Signer' deck is also glowing with a rainbow light.

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "However, it can only mean that TK is in a duel in the Spirit World."

Davis asks, perplexed, "Is there anything that we can do to help him?"

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "No. This is a battle that your fellow new detective must fight alone."

Matt thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"TK…"_

(**Back in the Spirit World; at this time**)

Returning to the Spirit World, we find TK with Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) in front of him staring down the SOL controlled Rika.

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a kind tone, **"Thank you, TK. You have freed me from my imprisonment and now, I can help you win this duel."**

TK says, with a smile, "It is good to see you, again, Ancient Fairy Dragon." TK says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Horn of the Unicorn again and giving my dragon another seven hundred attack points!" Ancient Fairy Dragon's stats rise from 2100/3000 to 2800/3000! TK calls out, with a dark strong tone, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, crush Maha Vailo right now!" Ancient Fairy Dragon launches a powerful beam of rainbow energy from the horn now on its head, slamming into Maha Vailo shattering her into pieces, and Rika cries out in pain as she is slammed by the powerful beam of energy as she loses 1250 life-points.

Rika says, with a cold snarl, "You think that you are so good, Takashi?! Wrong!" Rika pushes two buttons on her duel disk and she calls out, "I play my trap cards! The continuous trap cards: Ominous Foretelling and All-Seeing Eyes!" Rika's face-down card is revealed to be the Ominous Foretelling continuous trap card and another trap card with a picture of the Big Eye monster with its eyes glowing while looking the backs of Duel Monsters' cards are in front of him. Rika says, with a cold sly grin, "And this combo will bring you into the Light! For the price of one thousand, during every one of my Standby Phase, I get to look at your hand! My other trap will come later at that time!" Rika's life-points then drop by 1000 more points.

TK says, with a dark plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Rika: 5750

TK: 7600

Rika says, coldly while drawing card, "My move!" Rika yells out, coldly, "And now, my trap card comes into play! Show me your hand!" TK then displays the two cards in his hand, Kuribon (300/200) monster card with a picture of a monster that looks like Kuriboh, but with no hands and with a long tail with a red bow tied at the end, and Healing Wind spell card, and Rika says, with a cold sly smile, "By the way, my other trap card allows me to guess if one card in your hand is a spell, trap, or monster card and if I'm right, you take seven hundred points of damage!"

TK says, with a dark snarl, "And since your first trap card allows you to see my hand, you can't be wrong!"

Rika says, with a cold smile, "You are getting it, dork! So, I pick your Kuribon and guess it is a monster card!" TK growls as his life-points drop by 700 points. Rika then says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Dark Door spell card! As long as this spell remains on the field, we can only attack once per turn!" Rika says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Finally, I end with bringing out my Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!" Just then Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) comes to the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Rika: 5750

TK: 6900

TK says, drawing one card from his deck, "It's my move!" TK says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I play Kuribon in defense mode!" Just then Kuribon (300/200) in defense mode. TK says, with a dark serious tone, "Next, I play my Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability and by giving up my ability to attack this turn, I can play one level four or below monster card from my hand. So, I call out my Dreamsprite in defense as well!" Immediately, Dreamsprite (300/200) appears on the field in defense mode. TK says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I play my Healing Wind spell card and I gain two hundred life-points for every monster on the field and since there are four monsters, I regain eight hundred life-points and with that I'll end my turn!" TK's life-points then increase by 800 more points.

Current Score:

Rika: 5750

TK: 7700

Rika draws one card from her deck and she says, with a cold sly grin, "Clever. No cards in your hand and my trap cards are pretty much useless! But that doesn't mean I can get to your life-points and monsters!" Rika says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play Pot of Greed! This means two more cards from my deck!" Rika draws two more cards and she says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Ekibyo Drakmord equip spell card! A monster equipped with this card can't attack and in two turns in which I get the card back! And your dragon is going to get it!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon roars out in pain it glows and TK yells out, stunned, "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Rika says, with a cold sly grin while putting one card on her duel disk, "And now, I play my Cure Mermaid in defense mode!" Just then Cure Mermaid (1500/800) comes to the field in defense mode. Rika says, with a cold sly grin, "That will do for now!"

TK draws one card from his deck and he says, with a dark serious tone, "I won't let you destroy her!" TK says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" TK and Rika draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. TK says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Living Arrow spell card! This card destroys one card on the field and the owner loses five hundred life-points!" Just then an arrow destroys the hologram of Ekibyo Drakmord equip spell card and Rika groans as she loses 500 life-points. TK yells out, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell card! Even if my Fairy Dragon destroys a monster in defense mode, you lose the difference in their power!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon cries out, strongly, **"You shall not pollute this world with your evil!"** Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Cure Mermaid, destroys it, and Rika cries out as the attacks slams into her causing her to lose 2000 life-points.

TK says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

TK: 7700

Rika: 3550

Rika says, drawing a card with a cold serious tone, "You can't escape Destiny TK! I draw!" Rika says, with a cold smile, "Now, show me your hand!" TK displays his hand which has Counselor Lily (400/1500) and Emergency Assistance spell card and Rika says, with a cold sly smile, "And now, I play my Foretelling trap in which I pick your monster Counselor Lily!" TK growls darkly as he loses 700 more life-points. Rika says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Shallow Grave! Both of us can now call one monster back from the grave in defense mode! And I choose Maha Vailo!" Just then Maha Vailo (1550/1400) reappears on the field in defense mode.

TK says, with a dark strong tone, "I choose Sunlight Unicorn!" Immediately, Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Rika says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And now, I release my Witch of the Black Forest and my Maha Vailo to Advance Summon my Wingweaver in attack mode!" Witch of the Black Forest and Maha Vailo vanishes as Wingweaver (2750/2400) appears on the field in attack mode. Just then a card comes out of Rika's deck and she says, displaying Luster Dragon (1900/1200) monster card, "And now, I can play my Witch's ability and take a monster that has fifteen hundred defense points or less and add it to my hand." Rika says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Malevolent Nuzzler equip spell card and it gives my monster an extra seven hundred attack points!" Wingweaver's stats rise from 2700/2400 to 3400/2400 and Rika says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my White Veil spell card!" Wingweaver become sickly white with evil looking violet eyes. Rika says, putting yet another card into the spell/trap slots, "And I play my Stop Defense! This switches your cream puff into attack mode!" Kuribon chirps loudly as he switches from defense mode to attack mode. Rika yells out, strongly, "Now, attack!" Wingweaver prepares to attack Kuribon.

TK yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so! I play my Darkness Veil trap card!" TK's face-down card is revealed to be the Darkness Veil trap card and he yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, dork, but I play this on my Kuribon and make your spell and traps useless!"

Rika calls out, stunned, "No!" Just then White Veil, Malevolent Nuzzler, and Rika's two trap cards are destroyed with Wingweaver returning to normal colors with its stats going down from 3400/2400 to 2700/2400. Rika says, with a cold serious tone, "But your life-points are still going take a serious hit!"

TK says, with a dark sly grin, "That's what you think!" TK says, with a dark strong tone, "I play Kuribon's ability: I return him to my hand to stop your attack and your life-points get an increase equal to your monster's attack power!" Kuribon vanishes as the card returns to TK's hands while Rika's life-points increase by 2700 life-points.

Rika says, with a cold smile, "Ha! You just made it easier for me!"

TK says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it since I play my Oberon's Prank trap card!" TK's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Fairy King Truesdale with a glowing crystal in his hands and TK says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to this trap card, your life-point increase is negated and both of us take damage!" Just then a powerful wind comes on the field with Rika's life-points returning to what it was before the life-point increase and she yelps out as she and TK take 2700 life-points of damage. TK says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And the card that will end this duel: Mystic Eruption!" TK's face-down is revealed to be the Mystic Eruption Quick-Play spell card and TK yells out, strongly, "When a spell card or trap card is destroyed this turn, the owner of the destroyed card takes one grand in damage!"

Rika yells out, flabbergasted, "No! I have Destiny on my side! How could I lose?!"

TK calls out, with a dark strong tone, "Because I have a promise to keep to my friends and I have too much at stake to lose to you! This duel is over!" Just then a powerful blasts from the sky slams into the ground causing Rika to cry out in pain as she and TK lose 1000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Rika: 0

TK: 3300

With the end of the duel, Rika collapses into unconsciousness and the light from the explosion of TK's spell card becomes a rainbow colored light and TK asks, perplexed, "What's going on?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon tells TK, with a smile, **"It is time to return to your world, TK. You have freed me and I can join you in this battle. I knew that you could do it, TK. Well done. And together, I know that we can save all worlds from these terrible evils."** Just then Ancient Fairy Dragon and the remaining monsters fade away and TK yells out as he falls into the rainbow light.

(**Back in the Real World; A short time afterwards**)

Returning back to the 'Real World', we find TK lying in the bed and he then groans as he slowly wakes up going into a sitting position.

TK asks, with a groan, "What happened to me?"

Patamon cries out, excitedly, "TK!" Immediately, Patamon leaps into TK's arms and surprising him.

Davis tells TK, with a sly grin, "About time sleepy head!"

TK asks, perplexed, "What's going on here Davis?"

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "You might want to tell us that." Soon after, the heroes and heroines move over to allow TK to see the unconscious white-clad Rika in Nyoko's and Erin's arms.

TK yells out, stunned, "Wow! I actually did it!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Did what?"

TK says, with a sly grin, "It is a long story guys!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "I don't think that we are going anywhere bro!"

Hassleberry says, with a nod, "So, spill it soldier!"

TK says, with a nod, "You got it!" Just then the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Kuribon appears beside him and he tells them, telepathically, _**"It is good to see you, again, Ancient Fairy Dragon."**_

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, with a nod, _**"As am I, TK. With my spirit freed from the evil seals, I have come to your world as I should since I am your dragon partner. And now, your 'Signer' powers are complete. And together, we shall protect all worlds from these great evils."**_

TK says, with a sly smile, _**"You know it, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**_ Those among our heroes and heroines see TK's new 'Duel Spirits'.

Jaden thinks in his mind, with a sly grin, _"Well, it looks like TK has got a few new 'Spirit Pals' to join our group."_

Keiko thinks in her mind, excitedly, _"TK's 'Signer Dragon'! That means his 'Signer' powers are fully awakened like mine! And that means that we have two fully powered 'Signers' instead of just one!"_

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a moan, _**"Just great! And he is just going to be a pain!"**_

Keiko tells her 'dark half', with a sly tone, _**"Well, I'm glad! I know that TK won't do anything like you and hopefully, he will be a help to keep you under control!"**_

The 'Supreme Princess' replies, with a dark cold snort, _**"You wish!"**_ Soon enough, TK starts to tell about what happened in this time in the 'Duel Monsters Spirit Realm' and whatnot to the others as Yukina prepares to heal Rika and wake her up.

TK notices that Ryoga, Mousse, Mia, and Izumi are missing, and he asks, curiously, "Hey, did any of you see where Ryoga, Mousse, Mia, and Izumi went to?"

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "Those four wanted to find more Society members to defeat."

Just then, Ryoga's voice calls out, "Guys, we've got problems!" Everyone turns to see Ryoga, Mia, and Izumi running towards them and Genki asks, curiously, "What's up?!"

Mia says, in a frantic tone, "It's Mousse! He's going to face Ranma in a duel!" Everyone gasps in shock and TK yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "We tried to stop him, but he used one of his magic tricks to leave us to find Ranma!"

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "That boy as gone AWOL!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "If Mousse faces Ranma, then there's a fifty percent chance of him losing his soul! Not to mention that Ranma has my powers. This makes the situation worse!"

Cologne says, with an annoyed sigh, "It must be because Ranma was the one that sealed Shampoo's soul away. As I said before, Mousse loves my great-granddaughter, even though, she doesn't feel the same way. Ranma dueled him before, but since you all came around, and he had to retreat before his secret came out."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "We have to find Mousse before he finds Ranma or any of those Orichalcos thugs!" Soon after, some of our heroes and heroines rush away from the dorm to find Mousse.

After they dash off, Rika begins to give off a fiery colored light. Erin and Nyoko look at each other, and Erin's eyes hold a dark blue gleam while Nyoko's eyes hold a bright green gleam. Erin glances at Melissa, who has mysteriously reappeared, and nods slowly. Melissa's eyes have hidden white lights within them that are starting to glow, and when Takara looks at them, her eyes are also glowing an ivory prism color.

Takara says, in a whisper, "We may have trouble on our hands. Why don't you guys go help the others, we'll stay here with Rika. She'll be fine." With that, the rest of our heroes and heroines dash off, leaving only the Americans behind.

Erin says, in a serious tone, "I don't know what the crap is going on here, but I feel like I'm missing something big."

Melissa says, in a quiet tone, "Something is about to change. You all are experiencing something that will cause the tides to turn. The Five Souls of the Pentagonal Force are one of the most ancient spirits on the planet, dating back as ancient as the Orichalcos and Supreme Princess."

Nyoko asks, in a confused tone, "Melissa, what are you talking about? I don't get it."

Melissa smiles gently as she holds out her hand and she asks, "Do you trust me?"

Takara says, without hesitation, "I do."

Nyoko says, with a nod, "Me too!" Erin just nods silently.

Melissa picks up Rika's hand, and places it on her own. The other girls do the same, and there is a bright white flash throughout the room. Within the flash, the girls are all looking at each other, as five bright symbols appear on their heads, and soon even Rika, conscious and very pissed, is standing at Melissa's side.

Takara states, as the flash begins to fade, "We will be reborn."

Nyoko says, in a plain tone, "We each form a point within the Pentagon."

Erin says, plainly, "Our ties are strong, our power is stronger."

Melissa says, in a whisper, "We are the Warriors of Life, the Celestial Embodiment of the will of the Lady."

Rika's eyes flash and she chants out, "We are the ones who preserve the balance of Chaos and Harmony, and our power never falters."

(**In front of the 'White Dorm'; on the same time**)

By the 'White Dorm', we find two male SOL members running towards the dorm as Yusuke, Kagome, Akane, Sayu, and Ken walks out to find the two SOL members running towards them.

The first SOL member says, in an out of breath tone, "We…have…a problem!"

Ken asks, in a cold plain tone, "What is it?"

The second SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "It's one of the nonbelievers, Mousse, I've overheard him with Ryoko Lyon, Mia Kaze, and the pervert! He's planning on challenging Ranma Saotome to a duel!"

The four SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, shocked, "Mousse is challenging Ranma!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "But Ranma is under the control of the Orichalcos and he has Keiko's powers to boot! He's putting himself into danger!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "It must be because of what happened with Shampoo! Mousse clearly loves Shampoo and would do anything for her, even though Shampoo doesn't feel the same way."

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "We have to stop them!" Soon after, the six SOL members run away from the dorm to find Mousse.

(**Down at the beach; Sometime later**)

On the beach, we find the Orichalcos controlled Ranma, Hotaru, Inuyasha, Holly, Melody, Mayumi, and Hikaru assembled as Hikaru was acting like a kid with a new toy as he was displaying his new powers, making the water of the ocean rise.

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold excited tone, "This is so awesome! I can make these waves higher!" Hikaru lets out a roar of power as swipe as he sends an invisible arc to the ocean, making a huge splash that made the water rise real high and the water falls back to the ocean. Hikaru says, with a dark cold smile, "I love being an Eternal Warrior! This is nothing like I've ever experience!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Looks like someone is having fun."

Holly says, with a dark cold smile, "Come on! He's just a tad bit excited!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold smile, "This is the best!" Hikaru thinks with mind, with an evil sly mental tone, _"With the power the Orichalcos and Eternal Warrior, I can finally get my revenge on that rotten bitch that used to be my best friend and her asshole of a boyfriend that won't amount to anything but trash!"_ Hikaru then thinks in his mind, with a dark cold serious tone, _"I'm with people that would never abandon me or treat me like trash! Just like…HER! She was the one person I hated more than anyone, well maybe only as much as her rotten boyfriend. She was once my best friend…or what I considered my best friend considering that she had been my only friend. She would still sit with me and try to talk to him in spite that I'm an inch shorter than her and I was into science and mathematics, which are two of my best subjects. I've had even developed an adolescent…urgh…crush on her. But she was like everyone else and eventually took my heart and stomped on it until only fragments remained. I hate her. She sold our friendship for popularity and became one of the ring leaders in her daily torture. Soon she'll learn the result of her betrayal!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Ranma Saotome!" Everyone turns to see Mousse with an Academy style duel disk attached to his left wrist with his dueling deck in it, facing a tree with a serious expression with his glasses on his forehead.

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh look guys, duck boy is here!"

Mousse calls out to the tree, seriously, "Ranma, it's time to duel!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "Yo, dork, I'm right here!"

Mousse puts on his glasses over his eyes, turns to Ranma's direction as he points at Ranma and he says, in a serious tone, "Ranma Saotome, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you give back Shampoo!"

Hotaru asks, with a dark cold sly tone, "Do you know who are you talking to?"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "I don't care! I want Shampoo back!"

Ranma gets out a Chaos duel disk and he says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You asked for it, dork, and when I win, you lose your soul!" Ranma places his deck into his duel disk as he and Mousse activate their duel disk while their life-point meter went to 8000 points and they drew five cards.

"Let's duel!" Ranma and Mousse yell out in unison.

Starting Score:

Ranma: 8000

Mousse: 8000

Mousse draws his card and he calls out, "I'll start things off!" Mousse sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll activate Reinforcements of the Army! Now, I can pick up one level four or lower Warrior-type monster card from my deck and place it in my hand!" Mousse takes out his deck, searches through it, picks one card out, places it into his hand, reshuffles his deck, places back into his duel disk, displays it to be his Queen's Knight (1500/1600) monster card and he calls out, "And I choose my Queen's Knight!" Mousse places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "But first, I'll summon my Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode. Mousse places another card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I'll play my captain's ability, now, I can summon another level four or lower monster from my hand and I choose my Queen's Knight!" Beside Marauding Captain, Queen's Knight (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Mousse says, in a plain tone, "That will do!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines run towards the beach and they gasp in horror to see Mousse and Ranma dueling.

Cologne exclaims, horrified, "We're too late!"

The Orichalcos warriors look to see their 'former' friends and family and Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Look who's here!"

Ranma draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Ranma looks at the card he drew and he says, in a dark cold sneer, "And to think, I was once pathetic enough to think of all of you as friends, but now I know the truth! Now, it's payback time!" Ranma's Duel Disk Field Spell slot opens up and he says, displaying the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card, "Now, say hello to my new friend…The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Tyson calls out, horrified, "Ranma no!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold serious tone as he places the card into the slot, "Too late! This power has done for me more than you losers ever did!" Ranma's Field Spell slot closes and Ranma's Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow, our heroes and heroines cover their eyes a bright green light engulfs the field as and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds the two of them while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead with his eyes glowing evil red color as his body gains a dark aura.

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "You got a lucky break last time, because I needed to keep my cover safe from those rotten traitors, but now, there's no running away!"

Just then, the SOL controlled Yusuke, Kagome, Sayu, Akane, and Ken appear to see this and Kagome yells out, horrified, "No! We're too late!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma played the Seal of Orichalcos! Now, whoever loses, loses their soul!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sneer, "Oh look! Dork fest continues!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "So what!? They can bring a whole army and they'll still lose!"

Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I play Graceful Charity! That means I can pick up three new cards as long as I discard two!" Ranma draws three new cards from his deck, sends two to the graveyard slot, places one card onto the duel disk and calls out, "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Horus the Black Flame Dragon (1600/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "And thanks to seal, they gain five hundred more attack points!" Just then Horus the Black Flame Dragon gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its foreheads, glowing red eyes, and its stats rise from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000. Ranma calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Horus, incinerate his pathetic captain!" Horus fires a black flame ball at Marauding Captain, destroying him, causing Mousse to scream out as he was thrown off his feet from the force and hits the ground as he loses 800 life-points. Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oops, did I forget to tell you that my sister and I learned how to master Yukimura's Physic powers!"

Keiko yells out, shocked, "What!? Oh no!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "This isn't good!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I activate Horus's talent! Whenever he destroys a monster at the end of my turn, I can Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level six!" Soon after, a dark cloud forms around Horus, transforming him to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600-2800/1600) in attack mode, it gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead, its eyes glow red.

Current Score:

Ranma: 8000

Mousse: 7200

Mousse slowly stands up, draws his card, and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Mousse sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I'll play another Reinforcement of the Army! Then, I can bring another level four or below Warrior-type from my deck and to my hand!" Mousse takes out his deck from his duel disk, searches through it, takes out a card, places it in his hand, reshuffles it, places it back in his duel disk, displays it to be his other Marauding Captain (1200/400) monster card and he calls out, "And I choose my other Marauding Captain, which I'll summon right now!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/500) comes to the field in attack mode. Mousse sends another card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I'll activate my captain's effect to summon another Marauding Captain by his side!" By the first one, a second Marauding Captain comes to the field in attack mode. Mousse says, with a sly smile, "Now, with two captains out, Saotome, you can't touch me and you can't upgrade your dragon preventing me from playing spell cards! I'll end my turn!"

Ranma says, drawing his card, "You're only delaying the inevitable, duck boy!" Ranma places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears in defense mode as it gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and its eyes glow red. Ranma places a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Mousse draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Mousse puts a card on his duel disk and yells out, "First, I summon my King's Knight in defense!" Just then King's Knight (1600/1400) comes to the field in defense mode. A card comes out of Mousse's deck, he takes into his hand, puts it on his duel disk, and he says, strongly, "Since both Queen's and King's Knight are on the field, I can summon this from my deck! To complete my royal trio, Jack's Knight!" Soon after, Jack's Knight (1900/1000) comes to the field in defense mode. Mousse calls out, strongly, "Now, my captain, attack his Masked Dragon!" Marauding Captain charges towards Masked Dragon, slashes him in half, destroying him and since it was in defense mode, Ranma doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Ranma's deck, he takes it into his hand, puts it on his duel disk, and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Congratulations, dork, you've activate my dragon's special ability! Now, I can summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck and I choose my Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900-1700/900) comes to the field in attack mode as it gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehand and its eyes glow red.

Mousse yells out, in a strong tone, "You're not summoning that level five dragon of itself, Saotome! Jack's Knight, slash that dragon now!" Jack's Knight charges towards Armed Dragon, ready to slice him in half.

Ranma says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, duck boy! I play Waboku!" Ranma's face-down card is Waboku and a trio of maidens appears to stop Jack's Knight's attack. Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Nice try, Mousse, but your knight's attack is cancelled!" Mousse sends a snarl at Ranma's way and he says, solemnly, "I end my turn!"

Ranma says, as he draws a card, "I thought you'd say that! Since it is my turn, my Armed Dragon can now change from a level three into a level five!" A card comes out of Ranma's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Armed Dragon LV3 turns into Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700-2900/1700) in attack mode as it gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehand and its eyes glow red.

Mousse says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Ranma displays his Luster Dragon (1900/1600) monster card and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, thanks to my Armed Dragon's special ability, I can now discard my Luster Dragon to destroy one of your captains!"

Mousse yells out, horrified, "No!"

Ranma discards his Luster Dragon and he calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Armed Dragon, destroy his captain with Shrapnel Blast!" The spikes on Armed Dragon's body were blasted off and hit one of the Marauding Captain, destroying him and Mousse screams out as he was thrown away and then slams onto the ground hard.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Mousse!"

Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "And that's only the beginning of your troubles, Mousse! I play Dragon's Mirror! Now, I'll remove from play the five dragons, including the one that I've discarded thanks to Graceful Charity, in my graveyard to Fusion Summon…Five-Headed Dragon!" Just then, the spirits of the dragons came out of Ranma's graveyard and fused together to become Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) in attack mode as the dragon gives a loud roar.

Sayu yells out, shocked, "No way! That's Five Headed Dragon!"

Akane asks, confused, "But how did Ranma get that card in his deck!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "It must be from Dartz! I remember Mai said that when she was under the control of the Orichalcos, she remembered that Dartz had almost every card in Duel Monsters made."

Ken says, in a nervous tone, "Oh great!"

Ryoga says, in a surprised tone, "That wasn't in Ranma's deck before!"

Mai says, in a serious tone, "I know how!? Dartz probably gave it to him!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "And if you thought you're in trouble now, just wait until my new dragon gains five hundred points, thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos!" Five-Headed Dragon roars in powers as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on all five heads and the eyes glow red as its stats increase from 5000/5000 to 5500/5000!

Mousse gets on his feet, slowly, and he says, nervously, "This is going to hurt!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You bet it would! Horus, blast his captain away!" Horus fires a huge black flame blast at Marauding Captain as Mousse braces for the impact and the captain roars in pain as it was destroy, throwing Mousse back at few feet, leaving him panting as he loses 1600 life-points. Ranma calls out, "Now, Armed Dragon, blow that Jack's Knight away!" Armed Dragon fires a crimson blast at Jack's Knight, destroying it, throwing Mousse away on to the ground and he loses 1000 life-points. Ranma says, with an evil sly tone, "But wait, I'm not done! Five-Headed Dragon, destroy his King's Knight!" Five-Headed Dragon fires multiple elemental attacks that slam onto King's Knight, destroying him, causing Mousse to scream as the force from the blast thrown him from the floor and towards the barrier. Mousse's body is hit by the barrier and he screams out in pain as he was electrocuted by the lightning of the barrier. Then, he slumps to the ground with burnt marks on his face and tunic as he loses 3900 life points, in one shot.

Akane exclaims, horrified, "Mousse!" Akane then calls to Ranma, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, please stop! Can't you see that Dartz is only using you!?"

Ranma yells at Akane, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, bitch! I'm tired of your mouth!"

Mousse groans as he slowly gets onto his feet and he says, weakly, "I'm fine…! You've just run out of attacks, Saotome!"

Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, you must really hate to be wrong, do you? I play Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Mousse yells out, horrified, "No! I'll lose!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! Now, you lose!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "No! I will not allow this to happen! You're going to bring back Shampoo!" Mousse rushes over to Ranma, in desperation to stop him from attack.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What's he doing!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Is he cheating…?!"

Cologne says, with a sigh, "He must be getting desperate. Mousse really loves Shampoo that much and will be dead before losing to Ranma, who has taken Shampoo's heart, but the feeling isn't mutual."

Mousse yells out, seriously, "I will not lose to you!" Just then, Mousse is stopped, unable to move, and he looks down to see that his shadow was caught by Hotaru, who was using her own version of Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu**.

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Nice try!"

Shikamaru yells out, shocked, "That's my **Shadow Possession Jutsu**!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right! Even though, nothing can get through the Seal of Orichalcos, that doesn't mean that techniques like the **Shadow Possession Jutsu** can't be used on someone inside the Seal of Orichalcos. We decided to test it out in case someone tries to cheat!" Hotaru backs away while Mousse under Hotaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu** moves back.

Akane says, shocked, "No way! Hotaru has already mastered her Kekkai Genkai already!!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Yeah! What's going on!? First Inuyasha and his sisters have gotten stronger than Yusuke in half of a year! Now, Hotaru and Ranma have mastered their Kekkai Genkai!"_

Mousse yells out, "No! Let go! Let go of me!" Mousse is then back to his spot where he was for the duel. Mousse yells out, horrified, "No!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks sis! Now, this is sweet revenge! All the times that you've ganged up on me just because that Amazon bimbo wants me as her husband!" Ranma yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Let me tell you something, Mousse, I don't like Shampoo that way nor will I ever! With your soul sealed away, you can join your Amazon whore!"

Akane yells out, pleadingly, "Ranma, no!"

Ryoga yells out to Ranma, in a pleading tone, "Ranma, don't do it!"

Ranma yells out, strongly and coldly, "Five Headed Dragon, attack his Queen's Knight and end this duel! Seal up his soul!" Five-Headed Dragon fires multiple elemental attacks that slam onto Queen's Knight, destroying him, causing Mousse to scream as the force of the blast hits him, but he couldn't move thanks to Hotaru, chaining him to the ground with her own **Shadow Possession Jutsu** and he loses 4000 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ranma: 8000

Mousse: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fades away as Hotaru releases Mousse from her **Shadow Possession Jutsu** while the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Mousse and he cries out as his soul is taken.

Mousse yells out, in horror, "NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!"

Cologne yells out, horrified, "Mousse!"

Akane exclaims, horrified, "Mousse, no!" Soon after, Mousse collapses to the ground as his soul is taken while the seal fades away from the ground and the Seal of Orichalcos card appears on the field with a picture of Mousse inside of it.

Ranma walks over to pick the card up and he says, with an evil sly grin, "I'll take that." Ranma calls out to our heroes and heroines, "Here! Put him near his 'precious Shampoo' in the infirmary!" Ranma kicks Mousse's motionless form with enough force to throw him to Ryoga's feet.

Davis calls out, stunned, "How could you do that!?"

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "Give me a break, gogglehead! That asshole deserved his fate! With every soul taken, takes us another step into reviving the Great Beast!"

Akane falls on her knees and she says, horrified, _"No…Ranma! What have I done!?"_

Just then, there was a sound of clapping and a familiar male voice calls out, "Excellent work, Mister Saotome!" Everyone turns to see Dartz walking over to his followers with an evil sly smile on his lips which made Yusuke, Kagome, Ken, Sayu, and Akane give him cold angered/enraged scowls on their faces and our heroes and heroines giving him angered looks and glares.

Kagome yells at Dartz, in a cold angered tone, "What are you doing here, freak!?"

Melody yells at Kagome, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey watch it, bitch!"

Joey says, in an angered sneer, "You have some nerve coming here after what you've done!"

Dartz asks, with an evil sly smile, "Now, is that how you speak to your boss, Mister Wheeler?"

Joey yells out, angrily, "Why you…!?" Yugi and Tristan hold up Joey back from attacking Dartz and Joey says, with a snarl, "Just one punch! One punch!"

Tristan tells Joey, seriously, "Joey, he's not worth it!"

Dartz tells Ranma, with an evil sly smile, "You've noticed that you haven't lost a single life-point, my boy! It seems that I was right in choosing you to be a warrior of the Orichalcos."

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Thank you sir!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Now, shall we be off?"

The Orichalcos say in unison with a nod, "Yes sir!" And Dartz left with the Orichalcos warriors following behind him.

Just then, Misa's voice calls out, "Light, stop!" Everyone turns to see Misa Amane running towards the Orichalcos warriors and Light says, in a dark cold snort, "Oh great!"

Sayu yells out to Misa, in a cold serious tone, "Misa, stop!"

Misa stops in front of Light and she calls out to him, seriously, "Light, I know that I've worked a side of you before with the 'Kira' thing, but this is going too far! Humanity isn't the enemy! We never did this thing before!"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You can come out now, Ryuk!" Soon after, Ryuk appears by Misa's side and he says, a bit nervously, "Oh…hello Light! Long time no see!"

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "Yes, it has been a long time!" Light then says, with a dark sneer, "A long time since the day that you've betrayed me!!"

Ryuk says, nervously, "Wait Light! I warned you that if your life was at an end that I'd write my name in my own 'Death Note'! Besides, I was only doing you a favor since those detectives were going to throw you into jail!"

Light says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, you did say that, didn't you? Melody, Mayumi, grab Misa!" Soon after, Melody and Mayumi grabs Misa by the arms and Misa yells out, "What are you doing!?"

Sayu yells out to Light, in a cold serious tone, "Light, please stop!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "What are you doing to her!?"

Light gets out his 'Orichalcos Note' and he says, as he was opening it up as he gets a pen, "Simple, I'm going to seal Misa's soul away for the Great Beast!"

Misa yells out, horrified, "What!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "That must be that 'Orichalcos Note'!"

Light tells Misa, with an evil sly smile, "Misa, we had a good run, but it's time for you to go! Besides, you know that I've always used you because you had the Shinigami eyes. Did you honestly believe that time will change my feelings for you?"

Misa yells out, seriously, "Let me go!"

Davis yells out, seriously, "Hey, let her go!" Soon after, Davis, TK, Genki, Karin, and Tiara rushes over to Orichalcos gang as Sayu rushes over to her Orichalcos controlled brother.

Ken calls out to Sayu, in a cold serious tone, "Sayu, wait!"

Holly yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so!" Holly fires a barrage of energy blasts at the sand, creating a storm to make Sayu, Davis, TK, Genki, Karin, and Tiara stop as they covered their eyes from getting sand in them. Holly calls out to Light, in a dark cold serious tone, "Light now!"

Light says, with an evil smile, "Goodbye, Misa!"

Misa calls out, pleadingly, "Light no!!" Light quickly writes Misa's name in his Orichalcos Note and soon after, the Seal of Orichalcos appears on her forehead and she screams as her body was glowing green as her soul was taken away from her body, then slumps on in Melody and Mayumi's grip, motionless.

As the 'sand storm' clears up, Davis looks over to see Misa's motionless form being thrown to the ground.

Davis yells out, horrified, "Miss Amane!"

Light says, with an evil sly smile, "What do you know? Misa wasn't a 'Signer'!" With that Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors lives the beach with Davis and TK running towards Misa's unconscious form, putting her up from their shoulders and carrying her towards the group.

Sayu yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, what are you doing with her!?"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "We're taking her to the school infirmary and away from you dorks!" With that, Davis and TK take Misa's motionless form away towards the group.

Hikari says, in a worried tone, "I can't believe this."

Kira says, in a serious tone, "One day, Dartz is going to pay for this!"

Ryoga carries Mousse's motionless body onto his shoulder and he says, in a serious tone, "We better take these guys to the infirmary." With that our heroes and heroines walks away from the beach with Mousse's and Misa's motionless forms away leaving the SOL controlled Yusuke, Ken, Kagome, Sayu, and Akane.

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "We better leave for the dorm."

Unbeknownst to everyone, five female figures were watching them from the cliffs high above. One of them happens to be Divine Purity.

The first female figure is wearing a bright green halter top that is tied behind her neck, soft green yoga pants, and green platform shoes. Her black hair is done in a French twist, with the edges spiked. Golden wrist cuffs adorn her upper arms, and a green symbol is in her forehead.

The second female figure is wearing a dark blue tube top that clings to her upper torso, and bark blue soft yoga pants. On her feet are dark blue fashion boots, and her hair falls around her shoulders, moving continuously like water; a glowing dark blue symbol is place on the back of her right shoulder.

The third female figure is wearing all ivory. Her top is a simple ivory dress t-shirt, with the same pants as the others, in ivory. She wears ivory ninja sandals. Her black hair is tied tightly into looped pigtail braids, tied with ivory ribbons. A choker around her neck bears her symbol, carved in ivory.

The fourth female figure is wearing a dark red top that only covers her chest. Her taunt stomach has a dark red tattoo around her bellybutton in the shape of her symbol. She is wearing dark red yoga pants, and her feet are bare. Her spiky red hair is now truly pixie like, and spiked straighter than before. It also has turned the color of fresh blood.

The first female figure says, sounding like Nyoko, "Well I'll be a monkey's aunt…"

The second female figure says, sounding like Erin, "It would seem Chaos and Harmony have come to discord,"

The third female figure says, sounding like Takara, "Then it is up to us to reset the balance, but which way do we tip it?"

The fourth female figure says, sounding like Rika's rough tone, "Duh, we kick ass! Right, Divine Purity?"

The gentle aura radiating off of Divine Purity is filled with amusement, and her gentle laughter sounds like bells, "Divine Element Solar Fire, you must realize it is much more complex then that." Divine Spirit Purity then says, in a serious tone, "The Divine Warriors and Eternal Warriors have been tainted by the various forces that are battling against each other at this point. It is dangerous to assume they can become our allies."

The others stared at her, and finally the third figure speaks up, "What do you mean? They are our friends!"

Divine Purity says, in a whisper, "Divine Cosmos Moonbeam, I have spoken with the Great Goddess herself. She has spoken to me and I follow her will. We all do." Divine Purity's soft eyes fill with sorrow as she gazes upon her friends and she says, seriously, "Divine Spirit Freedom, Divine Element Oceanis, Divine Cosmos Moonbeam, Divine Element Solar Fire, we are the Pentagonal Force. We swore, several millennia ago, that we would preserve and protect the balance according to Her wishes, and that Lord Chaos and Lady Harmony would not receive unequal powers."

Divine Oceanis says, with a nod, "Yes, I remember."

Divine Purity says, in a serious tone, "With time came others, more Divine and Eternal Warriors to aid us in our quest, though at times they've taken oaths to protect this planet."

Divine Moonbeam states, "That too, is true."

Divine Purity says, in a serious tone, "But now, with their powers trifled with by the Darkness of Salvation, the Orichalcos, and the Society of Light…We can not trust them." As she was saying these words, it was clear just how much this was breaking Divine Purity's heart. Divine Purity says, in a serious tone, "Remember, those experiences and forces will always hold some kind of power over them, especially Keiko Yukimura and the Supreme Princess. We must never accept these forces for ourselves."

Divine Solar Flare asks, in a bitter tone, "What about me? I was in the Society, remember? They got to me through my love for…for Hassleberry, and the fact that it is unrequited."

Divine Purity tells Divine Solar Flare, in a kind tone, "You had not awakened, and so your Element remains untouched. Now, however, we'd best return."

Divine Oceanis tells Divine Purity, "Purity, I know you returned to the beach a few days ago, and witnessed an event that tips the power to Lord Chaos. We must not allow that to go unpunished."

Divine Purity says, sadly, "We have no say, it is already in motion."

Divine Moonbeam says, in a serious tone, "Come, we return." Soon after, they all leave to head back to the dorms.

(**At the Slifer Red Dorms; later that day**)

We find our heroes and heroines returning to the dorm with Joey with an angered scowl.

Joey yells out, angrily while punching his fist, "Damn that Dartz! This is his fault!"

Just then, a familiar gentle soft female voice alls out, "That is not the whole truth, Joseph Wheeler." Soon after, our heroes and heroines look up to see Divine Spirit Purity sitting on the railing of the upper balcony of the dorm.

Ino says, surprised, "Divine Purity!"

Divine Purity says, "I am." Divine Purity drops from her perch and she says, seriously, "I have come to speak to you about some things."

Genki says, in a suspicious tone, "Why should we trust you?"

Divine Purity replies, "I am, as I said before, a friend."

Shippo says, seriously, "You'll forgive us if we don't buy that."

Just then, an unfamiliar female voice calls out, "You'd be a fool not to trust her!" Just then, four other Divine Warriors materialize out of thin air.

Divine Solar Fire stares them all down with anger and annoyance and she says, annoyed, "I don't get what your problem is-this girl is obviously not with the Society of Light, or that stupid overgrown Lizard, so what's the deal?"

Tyson says, with a growl, "We've had a hard time trusting others."

Divine Solar Fire says, with a snap, "Doesn't look that way to me! You all took that Darkness into yourselves, without knowing exactly what you were dealing with."

Sora says, angrily, "It was our only choice to help our friends!"

Divine Oceanis says, harshly, "There's always another choice! That's what this reality is based upon, choices. Don't blame your crappy choices on others, blame it on yourselves."

Divine Moonbeam says, stopping a fight from going on, "Enough! We are here to assist them, not anger them."

Quickly, Divine Purity steps in and she says, "We are each a point in the Five Souls of the Pentagonal Force. We preserve the balance between Lady Harmony and Lord Chaos, and we respond only to Her will." Divine Purity's expression saddens and she says, "I'm afraid that events have been set into motion, by another force, that have tipped the balance into Lord Chaos's favor, which is why four powerful forces are battling on this island."

Jiraiya asks, curiously, "Four?"

Divine Purity says, in a serious tone, "The Darkness you all wield, the Orichalcos, the Society of Light…" Divine Purity stares Keiko down, communicating silently that the Supreme Princess was one of these forces. Divine Purity says, "But the point remains-if Lord Chaos's power grows too much, we will be forced to step in and stop it."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "But if even WE can't beat them all together, you five won't stand a chance."

Divine Solar Flare says, angrily as she steps forward, "Our powers have existed since the dawn of time, you arrogant son of a bitch! Do not presume what you do not know!"

Sasuke asks, with a sneer, "Is that so?" Sasuke then charges at Divine Solar Flare, but is suddenly chained by white prismic energy.

Kakashi yells out, stunned, "Sasuke!"

Divine Moonbeam stands with her left hand extended, fingertips pointing at Sasuke and she says, in a deadly serious tone, "I will release you when you will not attack my friends."

Sasuke glares but nods, and Divine Moonbeam moves him back to his spot before releasing her energy.

Divine Freedom decides to pipe up and she says, with a kind smile, "Oh, by the way, TK, great job in your duel against Rika."

TK gives a surprised look, "Uh…thanks?"

Our heroes and heroines notice that Divine Solar Fire starts at Rika's name, then looks ashamed and defeated.

Genkai asks, curiously, "Is that all?"

Divine Purity says, in a serious tone, "No, but for now, you must go see the Americans." Divine Purity clasps her hands in prayer, and opens her eyes, glowing a brilliant white, her voice echoes in every mind around the island, even those controlled by the Orichalcos and the Society of Light, **"When love you find and love you lose, and things are going so wrong, this is time that you can choose, to listen to your heart's song. Why should they not be by your side, if change for them is coming, take them and help turn the tide, the truth is forthcoming. Can you not see through the veil, of illusion disguised as truth, take your love to your side and hail, your spirit found in youth. The ones who hear and think 'it is taboo', should recognize and see, that the one you think betrayed you, really with you should be. You would refuse a chance to love, a chance to be complete, the gods themselves weep above, creating this fractious heat. Soon all shall be revealed to all, and then no more do we hide, the 'mysterious' ones will hold our thrall, and our time we will bide. When our time is done and gone, and lovers are reunited once more, the freedom of all used as a pawn, will become a legend of lore. So think with your heart and soul, and think not with your mind or your brain, your heart and your soul will have a pull, and leave the true evil's efforts in vain."** Divine Purity gives them all a sad and gentle smile and she says, "My heart weeps for your suffering, and my soul cries for your choices regarding your methods of fighting." She smiles sadly at Keiko and tells her, "Simply remember you always have a choice. Good luck." In a puff of white smoke, she vanishes.

Keiko asks, curiously, "What did she mean by that? And why was she looking at me?"

Jaden says, curiously, "I don't know sis."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "Those forces that Divine Purity talked about. She might be referring to the 'Supreme Princess' as one of them."

Catherine says, with a plain tone, "But if Keiko gains control over her, there won't be anything to worry about."

The 'Supreme Princess' hears this and she says, lowly that Keiko can't hear, _**"Don't count on it, sister! I'm not going to be the ruled especially not by not my own 'weaker half'."**_

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "The forces that they mentioned are forces of darkness, destruction, or both at the same time."

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, we need this 'dark power' in order to stop that freak!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes, but with the evil forces here, the balance might still be disrupted. Remember, the world is balanced out with harmony in nature and all elements especially Light and Darkness is in balance. If there is too much darkness, like there is too little of it, the balance will be still disrupted."

Kira asks, curiously, "So, what do we do?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Simple. We need a powerful positive light force to balance out the darkness."

Mina says, with a plain tone, "There is one that could help and it is inside of all living beings especially humans, hanyous, and human-like beings other than demons. It is the Light of Hope."

Hikari asks, curiously, "Light of Hope?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "I remember this. The Light of Hope is a powerful positive light force in the universe and it lives in everyone's hearts. It is a light that's always there to keep hope and other positive emotions alive. However, the Light of Hope can become a powerful force in its. However, there are very few beings that can harness the Light of Hope into its power form."

Davis asks, with a plain tone, "Hey! Can TK do it? He is the holder of the Crest of Hope after all! Can TK harness this 'Light of Hope'?"

Just then Gennai comes up to the group and he says, with a nod, "Yes, but the holders of the Celestial Crests especially Miracles and Life can do that too! Davis, Miracles gains power from the other crests, but it can infuse power to them as well. Miracles are formed when things like Courage, Friendship, Hope, etc., come together, but Miracles can create Courage, Friendship, Light, Hope, etc. And Life is the power of Life itself and Life is Miracles and all the other things that Life makes itself combined."

Koenma then gets an idea into his mind and he says, seriously, "Wait!"

Genki asks, curiously, "What is it this time?"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "I just thought of something. The 'Light of Hope' isn't the only powerful 'light' in the universe and it isn't good. There is another 'light' that's the opposite of the Light of Hope and it is really bad. It is known as…The Light of Destruction."

The demons, except for Sesshomaru, who had his eyes widened, along with Cologne, Hiei, and Kurama, gasps in shock and Koga yells out, shocked, "No way! THE Light of Destruction!"

Myoga says, stunned, "The Light of Destruction actually exists!"

Cologne says, horrified, "This is bad! Real bad!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Light of Destruction?"

Kino says, with a nod, "That's right, Lady Keiko. The Light of Destruction is one of the most evil forces of the universe. It is an evil impure light that comes a rare cosmic phenomena known as a white hole. Unlike a black hole that sucks everything in, the white hole sends out energy like a volcano in the form of light. But like magma from a volcano, this light was dangerous. Soon enough, it gained consciousness and began to crave power."

Kai asks, curiously, "This light is alive?"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. A yokai like me knows full legend of this legend. The Light of Destruction craves nothing, but power and seeks to destroy all darkness in the universe that will completely unset the balance of nature. The Light of Destruction has caused tons of terrible nature disasters and helped to the rise of conquers throughout Earth's history. All of the people that desired to conquer the world owe their rise to the Light of Destruction and its power to influence others."

Hassleberry says, with a dark serious tone, "That sounds familiar."

Cologne says, with a serious tone, "Indeed, it does. And I believe this raises the stakes even more. The Light of Destruction has also been known by the names of 'The Light of Ruin' or 'Darklight' and the Light of Destruction has caused much of it over the millennia. And with Sartorius and his power with his Society of Light can only make me lead to one conclusion: The evil power he welds is the Light of Destruction!"

Sesshomaru says, with a serious tone, "The Light of Destruction is even feared by demons because it is the force that can wipe all life in the universe by destroying the balance of life that all living beings, humans and demons include, need to survive. It means to destroy all darkness in the universe and without darkness, the true light of the universe will die and all life shall cease."

Ayame says, fearfully, "Our elders told us stories of the Light of Destruction when we were cubs in order for us to behave, but I never thought that it was real."

Yukina tells everyone, "The elders of my home always told us stories of the Light of Destruction to make sure that we behave ourselves. I never thought that it was real."

Feng says, in a serious tone, "The same with our elders of our tribe."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Also, father told Sesshomaru and I stories about the Light of Destruction, but didn't think that it would exist and I even told Inuyasha and Melody about it when they were little kids."

Sasuke asks Mina and Kino, plainly, "And you knew this, didn't you?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes, Lord Sasuke. The To-zoku and we, the Da-jinn, know well of the legends since we weld the 'dark power' that aided the Light of Hope that battled the Light of Destruction over the millennia: The Darkness of Salvation."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Darkness of Salvation?"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "The Darkness of Salvation is the opposite of the Light of Destruction in which it aids the Light of Hope to keep balance in the universe. It is a positive 'dark force' that has been fighting with the Light of Destruction over the millennia."

Kino says, with a nod, "Lord Kurama is correct. The Darkness of Salvation is the enemy of the Light of Destruction and it is the force that the To-zoku worship and weld. However, the Darkness of Salvation can be corrupted since it is a 'dark force' and turned to destructive forces by too many negative emotions like anger and rage."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "In the case of the 'Supreme Princess'."

Mina says, with a plain tone, "Lady Keiko, she is an extreme case of what happened with the corruption of the Darkness of Salvation and one you can overcome like what Lady Catherine has been telling you."

Aaron asks, perplexed, "But what about this gosh darn stuff about the whole balance being undone by Purity and those other gals?"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "It might be possible the Orichalcos might be causing an excess of darkness energy and unsetting the balance of life. Harmony is the created with the balance of life and Chaos is what happens when everything is upset and both are fueled by light and darkness. If it is the Light of Destruction's that the source of the Society of Light's power, then it is increasing the negative power in the universe beyond what it is supposed to be."

Davis asks, perplexed, "Okay…What can we do to put the balance back?"

TK says, with a serious tone, "The Crimson Dragon and the 'Signers'! Since we have a 'light power', we can help reset the balance!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "It is a start, but even the light of the Crimson Dragon might not be enough." Koenma says, with a plain tone, "There is another possibility…Remember the 'Chosen Hanyous'."

Yuka asks, perplexed, "How can we not forget? What does it have to do with this situation?"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "Remember the Egyptian Princess? She held a great power within her…a great power of light. Long ago, she fought the Light of Destruction with aid with her beloved a powerful Chinese Prince and the 'Chosen Hanyous' to stop the Light of Destruction. The Light of Destruction craved her power, but her power along with the 'Chosen Hanyous' and Obelisk, Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra as well as others, she managed to defeat the Light of Destruction, but…at the cost of her life."

Kurama asks, curiously, "You are thinking that if the 'Chosen Hanyous' were reborn as Inuyasha and his sisters, you are saying…?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe that the Egyptian Princess was reborn as well."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Eri asks, curiously, "Who do you think that this princess can be?"

Koenma says, with a sigh, "I don't know, but we need to make sure that her reincarnation never falls into the hands of Sartorius or Dartz. Or we can say that world and the universe is truly doomed. With that power on their side, victory is most likely theirs."

Genki says, drolly, "Just great."

L looks at Keiko and he thinks, curiously, _"I can't help to wonder…"_

Ino says, with a plain tone, "Maybe we should find those Americans."

Lee asks, curiously, "Where do you think that they are?"

Tsunade says, with a plain tone, "Let's find them."

TK says, with a dark serious tone, "Before those white dorks do." The rest of our heroes and heroines nod their heads in unison and they head off to find the Americans, but Kurama, Hiei, and L have serious looks on their faces.

Kurama and Hiei look at Keiko and they think at the same time, _"I wonder…"_

(**In the 'White Dorm'; sometime later**)

Within the hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and allies assembled there as Yusuke, Ken, Kagome, Sayu, and Akane told them about what had happened in the duel with the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome and the aftermath. Needless to say that they were horrified by this.

Ukyo says, horrified, "Mousse and Miss Amane are gone!"

Akane says, solemnly, "Yeah, Ranma defeated Mousse without any sense of remorse and he was using the Seal of Orichalcos, along with Keiko's 'Psychic Powers' to beat him down ruthlessly."

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "What's really troublesome is that Ranma has already mastered the 'Psychic Powers' that he got from Keiko's DNA so fast."

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "It shouldn't be that quick to master something like that in a week's time! Something must be up!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right! It's the same thing on how Inuyasha and his sisters got to Super S-class strength, so quickly in just six mouths!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm getting the feeling that they went to Demon World for a while to train there! I mean Dartz was the one who got that Nine Tailed Fox demon to this world somehow, so he may have a secret base there!"

Gaomon says, in a cold plain tone, "All we know is that the Orichalcos members are getting too strong and too powerful, every moment!"

Kagome stomps onto the ground, in frustration, and she says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! I'm still pissed off by this! If I'd known about Dartz and Kikyo's plot, then I would have gone to Inuyasha the very first moment, after I've seen the Light! I could get him to see it too! But no, I have to act like a moron and get him brainwashed by that asshole!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Well, you're not the only one that was stupid, Kagome. I hurt Keiko which got her into the arms of that creep, Tyku, and gotten her infected by that parasite demon! The very instant that I know that Tyku's out of that coma, I'm giving him the beating of a lifetime, along with that twerp, Haga!"

Ray tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "We can't rush into that, Yusuke. I know that you're angry and you have every right to be. However, until we bring Keiko and your sisters, along with Jaden and TK, into the Light, we need them to show us where Dartz's hangout is then we can get Inuyasha and his sisters as well as the others under his control as well as the souls of the innocent people that Dartz and his gang have captured."

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold smile, _"And I think I know how?"_

(**Later the early evening; Elsewhere within Duel Academy Island**)

During the hours of the early evening, we find Syrus Truesdale looking at a magazine article about his older brother, Zane Truesdale, also known as 'Hell Kaiser' since he was one of the best duelists in Duel Academy as their top student, but now, ever since the Underground Duel, Zane has become a darker personality known as Hell Kaiser, who ruthlessly defeats his opponents without respecting his fellow duelists like he used to and without any mercy. And to say that Syrus is saddened by his older brother's change is a real understatement.

Syrus thinks in his mind, sadly, _"What's going on with you, bro? What's happened to you Zane?"_

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "And here I thought that I'd be alone here!" Syrus then turns to see Ryoko Lyon walking towards him and Syrus says, with an annoyed mutter, "Oh great!"

Syrus gets up on his feet and he says, plainly, "What are you doing here?"

Ryoko says, with a snort, "I came here to look at the waves, alright!" Ryoko looks away from Syrus and she asks, with a slight blush, "What exactly are you doing here!? If you don't mind asking…"

Syrus says, plainly, "Just thinking…"

Ryoko says, with a snort, "You think? That's a laugh!"

Syrus yells at Ryoko, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Ryoko says, in a nasty tone, "What do you think that's suppose mean, twerp!?" The two sends anime classic electric glares at each other.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "I see that the two of you haven't changed!" Syrus and Ryoko turn to see Alexis Rhodes walking up to them with a cold serious expression on her face.

Ryoko yells at her, in a dark nasty tone, "What are you doing here, bitch!?"

Syrus says, in a dark nasty tone, "Can't we get a day where we don't have to see anyone in white!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "No! I'm here to bring you two into the Society of Light, whether you like it or not!"

Ryoko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Go ahead a try, whore!"

Just then, another familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "If you insist!" Without warning, Syrus and Ryoko feel blows on their backs, knocking them down, making them seemingly unconscious with Sakura and Tenten behind them.

Alexis tells them, with a cold sly smile, "Excellent work, you guys! Now, as soon as we get them to Master Sartorius, we can get Jaden into the Light!"

Just then, Syrus's voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone unlike him before, "Wrong!?" Just then, to the three SOL girls' shock Syrus and Ryoko jump to their feet with their bangs covering their faces.

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! Get back on the ground! We hit you way too hard for you to stand like that!"

Ryoko says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Maybe, you should have hit harder, Billboard Brow!" Soon after, Jasmine and Mindy give off glows of demonic energy from their bodies.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "What the!?" Soon after, Ryoko's hair become dark violet in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark blue demonic markings appear on their faces, she has dark blue lips, and her fingernails transform into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Syrus's hair become dark red in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark red demonic markings appear on his face, and his hands turn into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

The SOL girls gasp in shock and horror and Alexis yells out, stunned, "Oh shit! They've turned into demons!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "I've seen this before! This is the doing of that 'Supreme Princess'! I know that it is!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Ding! Ding! Ding! The little pink haired witch is right!" Just then, they turned to see the Supreme Princess and the Tucker twins, along with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jasmine, Mindy, and Mia in their To-zoku forms.

Bastion's and Hassleberry's hair has become dark red in color with black and crimson blood red highlights on it, dark red demonic markings appear on his face, and his hands were turned into dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Jasmine, Mindy, and Mia gain black and crimson blood red highlights in their hair, dark violet eyes, dark blue demonic markings on their faces, and dark violet claws similar to Inuyasha's claws.

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "No, it's looks like what that parasite did to Syrus, Ryoko, Kagome's friends did the same for Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, and Mia.

Jasmine says, with a dark cold snort, "Well, look who's here!? It's the so-called friend that dumped us off like yesterday's trash for the Society of Light!"

Mindy says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Maybe, we should use her as our own personal punching bag!"

Alexis yells at the Supreme Princess, in a cold angered tone, "What did you do to them!?"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Why? I've given them a chance to pay back the so-called friend that betrayed them for that asshole of a leader of the Society of Trash!"

Hojo says, with a dark cold snort, "And it seems that those Society Rats were trying to get Syrus and Ryoko into the Society of Light by force!"

Mia says, while cracking her knuckles with a dark cold sly smile unlike her before, "Well, let's teach them a lesson that they won't forget!"

Tenten quickly tries to get some ninja smoke bombs for her and her two fellow SOL members to escape, but with using super-speed, Bastion gets in front of her and rams his right fist into her chest, breaking three of her ribs and making her cough out blood, throwing her to the ground.

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Tenten!"

Mia's voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You're next, Forehead Girl!" Without warning, Mia appears with new super-speed and slams her knee to Sakura's chest, knocking the wind out of her as she was punched real hard on the face by Mia's fist, stunning her.

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Sakura!"

Syrus says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And guess who's next!? Personally, Blondie, I've got a bone to pick with you Society Goons for your little stunt in Domino where you turned me into a compact car in virtual world!"

Hassleberry says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "And I could still feel the five hundred pound of dinosaur flesh on me!"

Jasmine says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, it's payback time!" Jasmine then disappears using super-speed as she gets closer to her 'former' best friend and slams her right foot to Alexis's stomach knocking the wind out of her and Mindy comes in and bashes her in the face, knocking her down.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I think it's time to show these Society Goons on why it's not nice to pick on the weak!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I may not hit girls, but in this case, I may make an exception!" Soon after, fifteen minutes of pain for the SOL girls, the three were thrown to the ground with black and blues all over their arms, neck, and two on their faces, one on their cheeks and black and blues around their left eyes, multiple cuts on their bodies, and their white uniforms greatly torn up.

Yuka says, with a sigh after aiding in the SOL girls' beatings, with a dark cold smile, "Ah, I needed that. Thanks for becoming our punching bag, dorks!"

Hojo asks, curiously, "What do we do with them!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "We'll take care of them!" Everyone turns to see the Orichalcos controlled Light Yagami and Megumi running towards them.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, if it isn't Kira!"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Let me guess, you got that because you're a part of Yukimura."

Supreme Princess says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's right!"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We'll take them to where all the trash go to." Light then takes out his digivice to transform.

**BioHybrid Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Light gathers dark violet energy in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge**!" Light slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivolve to...BioThunderbirdmon**!" Afterwards, Light turns into his Bio Hybrid Digimon form of BioThunderbirdmon.

**End BioHybrid Digivolution**

After the transformation, Megumi turns into Akira with her Millennium Item as Eri and Ayumi carries Sakura's and Tenten's unconscious and beaten forms and places them onto the back of BioThunderbirdmon while Akira picks up Alexis's beaten and unconscious form by the collar as she starts to float into the air.

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So, that's the power of your Millennium Sandals! You're able to take flight in them!"

Akira says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right! That's not all! It also gives me the power of speed like my sister, Melody's, Millennium Boots." Soon after, BioThunderbirdmon takes flight into the air and Akira says, with a wave, "Later!" With that, they fly into the direction of the 'White Dorm'.

(**In front of the 'White Dorm'; sometime later**)

In front of the 'White Dorm, we find battered, beaten, and unconscious forms of Sakura, Tenten, and Alexis fall from the sky as the SOL controlled Yusuke, Kagome, Chazz, Ray, Sayu, Ukyo, and Akane runs towards them.

Kagome gets towards Alexis and she yells out, horrified, "Alexis, are you okay!? What happened!?" Alexis could groan to tell that she was still alive.

Akane says, stunned, "What happened to them!?"

Just then, Akira's voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "They got beat up that's what! Serves them right for picking on the weak!" The SOL members look up to see a floating Akira and BioThunderbirdmon above them with evil sly smiles.

Ray calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What did you do to them!?"

Akira says, with an evil sly tone, "We didn't do anything to them! If you really want to know is that 'Supreme Princess' girl and her 'gang' did this to them!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and BioThunderbirdmon says, with an evil sly tone, "That's right, dorks! Maybe then you'll learn to pick on someone your own size!"

Akira tells BioThunderbirdmon, with an evil sly smile, "Hey Light, you know that the only thing that's their sizes is mice!"

BioThunderbirdmon says, with an evil sly tone, "Exactly my point, Megumi!" Akira and BioThunderbirdmon share an evil laughs with each other which got the SOL members horrified looks on their faces.

Once the two Orichalcos warriors stop laughing, Akira tells Akane, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and Tendo, an old 'friend' what's to give you something!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Old friend!"

"**Spirit Gun**!"

"**Pepper Breath**!"

Just then, two attacks, one bright blue and eerie green and a fire ball, was launched at the SOL members which they saw and at the last minute, with Yusuke grabbing Kagome and Ukyo grabbing Sayu, jumped away as the attacks explodes on the floor creating a smoke.

Akane yells out, shocked, "What was that!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls, in a dark cold serious tone, "A warning!" Just then, from the smoke, the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome comes out with a **Rasengan** ready, slams it onto her chest, and he yells out, "**Rasengan**!" Akane screams out as the attack sends her flying 10 feet until she hits the wall of the 'White Dorm' with a loud crash and an imprint of her body, hard, causing a few ribs to break and immediately stunning her.

Ukyo yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

As Agumon 2 appears by his partner's side, Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That'll teach you, dorks!"

Just then, Yusuke's voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I don't think so, Ranma! You're coming with us!" Just then, Yusuke comes out of the smoke, ready to grab Ranma from behind, but he immediately stopped.

Yusuke says, surprised, "What the!?" Yusuke looks as the smoke disappears to see that the Orichalcos controlled Taigoku that caught him in his own version of Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu**.

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "Nice try, Urameshi!"

Just then, Sestuna and Kasa 'teleports' in front of the trapped Yusuke and Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "So, the street trash has decided to grab our friend from the behind, huh!?"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Did your fucking master ever told you that once you even try to attack one of us, then they'll be another one of us will be ready to pick up the slack!?"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Most of us within the Orichalcos are more powerful and stronger than you are!"

Kasa says, with an evil devious smile while cracking her knuckles, "And Urameshi here is going to going to learn that first hand from the beating that he's going to get!" Soon after, Kasa slams her right knee to the SOL controlled former spirit detective's ribs, knocking the wind out of him, as Taigoku releases Yusuke's shadow as he slumps to the floor.

Kagome exclaims, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That was going easy on you dorks! Next time, you better believe that we're going to take your souls if I see you anywhere near any of the Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blues or even any of the teachers for that matter!" With that, the Orichalcos warriors disappears, using some kind of teleportation, as Hilary, Kari, Yolei, and Kelly runs outside and Kari asks, stunned, "What happened!?"

Ukyo says, in a cold serious tone, "Those Orichalcos goons! They brought Alexis, Sakura, and Tenten in this condition and said that parasite within Keiko and her 'gang' did this to them. They even showed that they weren't kidding when they smacked Akane and Yusuke around."

They gasp in shock and Kelly says, in a cold serious tone, "There's no reasoning them!"

Hilary asks, curiously, "What do we do?"

As a group of SOL members come out, Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, we need to bring Yusuke, Akane, Alexis, Sakura, and Tenten to the infirmary to get their wounds fixed up."

Ukyo calls out to the SOL members, in a cold serious tone, "What are you guys doing!? Get them to the infirmary now!"

The SOL members yell in unison, "Yes ma'am!" The SOL carried their comrades that we're injured as Sayu looks up into the sky with a cold determined expression.

Sayu thinks in her mind, in a cold serious and determined expression, _"That's it! I've had it! Dartz! That demon parasite! I don't care what happens to me! You're not using Davis or my brother anymore!"_

_**~Narrator**_: As the Society members bring their fallen comrades to the 'White Dorm', one of their members is determined more than ever to stop the Orichalcos. What could Sayu be planning?

_**~Next time~**_

Syrus: Oh man! My brother, Zane, is here!

Hikari: What!? Zane is here!

Zane: I've heard that Duel Academy is under the control a guy named Dartz and there are these white wearing losers running around. I will not join a group of people that needs one card to win a duel rather than the power of their own deck or a group of losers that believes that that everything is predetermined!

Ranma: Oh man! What are those!? Please tell me that's those aren't what I think they are!

Hotaru: It is and it looks like one of those white wearing freaks is on Syrus Truesdale's big brother's hit list first.

Jaden: Next time: Zane's Return to Duel Academy!

Zane: The Orichalcos and the Society of Light will never get their way.


	106. Zane's Return to Academy Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach'.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter like his help with the duels Zane Truesdale and Chancellor Sheppard and the SOL controlled Ukyo Kuonji and Davis Motomiya and the SOL controlled Sayu Yagami, the idea of Sayu Yagami being a Digidestined with her Digimon partner and crest, along with his 'Elemental Alchemy' Kekkai Genkai from his 'Twilight Wars' fic. I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel for his help in this chapter as well. Also, I'd like to thank Nagato Uzumaki for his OC character, Yeshua.

**Chapter 106: Zane's Return to Duel Academy**

(**On the night after Mousse and Misa lose their souls; at the beach**)

In this star filled night, we find a ship anchor off-shore from the beach at Duel Academy and we find small life-boat like craft with a motor coming onto shore. Soon after, a male figure gets out of the boat and when the light of the stars shines on him right, we get a full view of this male figure with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket designed like Seto Kaiba's jacket, black tight-fitting shirt that displays his well-develop muscular frame, black belt with a grey buckle that has 'R' engraved in the center, black jeans, and pitch black boots. This male figure has a duel disk attached to his left wrist. It is none other than Syrus's older brother and Hikari's boyfriend, Zane Truesdale, in his new 'Hell Kaiser' persona.

Zane looks at his deck and he says to himself, in a dark plain tone, "I can still remember how I got this deck from Sheppard."

_**Flashback; Within the Tibetan Mountain range**_

Inside the Tibetan Mountain range, we find a figure climbing up one of the snow-covered mountains to the top and when we get a closer look at this figure, we find it is none than Zane Truesdale, in his new Hell Kaiser persona, wearing a thick yellow mountain jacket, brown mountain boots, and has a large backpack on his back with mountain climbing gear. On the top of mountain he was climbing, he finds a Japanese style temple with a picture of an Asian-style Cyber End Dragon hanging over the large doors.

Zane then says to himself, "Here it is…The top of the world." Zane then heads inside of the temple and when the large doors close behind him, he takes the pack off his back, and taking off the mountain boots and jacket, revealing his darker clothing as his Hell Kaiser persona.

Just then a familiar adult male voice calls out, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Zane looks to the source of the voice to find Chancellor Sheppard, who had stepped down as Duel Academy Chancellor and left under mysterious reasons.

Zane tells Sheppard, "Hello…Master." Zane then says, "When you stepped down as Chancellor, I thought we would never see you again. Many people thought you were crazy to step down and for good reason, you were head of the top dueling academy in the world, but I guess everyone has their secrets. If you called me here to lecture me, then forget it! Because I don't have the time."

Sheppard attaches a duel disk containing a dueling deck inside to his left wrist and tells Zane, "You know why I called you here."

Zane attaches his duel disk with his own dueling deck inside to his left wrist and says, with a dark sly grin, "Just checking. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sheppard nods his head and tells Zane, "Of course." The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, the two of them draw five cards from their decks, and Sheppard exclaims, in a strong tone, "Now, get your game on!" Sheppard then asks, nervously, "Um, you kids are still using that phrase right?"

Starting Scores:

Zane: 8000

Sheppard: 8000

Sheppard says, as he draws his first card, "It has been a long time…too long!" Sheppard then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I'll place these cards face-down and that's all." Zane gives an intense look and Sheppard asks, curiously, "What's wrong? Did I confuse you?"

Zane yells out, drawing one card from his deck, "Hardly!" Zane says, with a dark serious tone while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play Future Fusion! Now, I can send Fusion Material Monsters from my deck to my grave in order to summon a Fusion Monster right now!" Zane takes out three Cyber Dragon (2100/1600 X 3) monster cards from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, sends the three monster cards to his graveyard, and he says, "And now, I can send three Cyber Dragons to my graveyard and you know what that means! By sending these Cyber Dragons to my grave, I can bring out a monster that you know all too well!" Zane then yells out, with a dark strong tone, "My Cyber End Dragon!" Just then Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) appears in powerful whirlwind in attack mode. Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "Fortunately for you, it can't attack! But when it does, watch out!"

Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "I'm well aware of your dragon's powers, Truesdale. I'm one who gave it to you. Or did you trade in your old memories for those trendy new clothes? Well, allow me to remind you. You were only nine-years old at the time. You found out that you were one and only heir to an ancient birthright known as the Cyber Legacy. It all happened here in this very room." Just then flashback images appear and Sheppard says, "You immediately stood out from my other students. Your talent and determination was like nothing that I had ever seen before. It didn't take me long to figure out that you were the one that we were looking for." When the flashback ends, Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "I thought that our journey ended, but then years later, fate would make us meet again. This time it was at the hallowed halls of Duel Academy. You were our top student. We couldn't discuss us then, but I was proud of the duelist that you became and never regret giving you that card. That is…until now."

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "This is starting to sound like a lecture. And I told you that I don't have the time! I'm here for one reason and one reason only! To get what's coming to me! The rest of the Cyber Legacy!"

Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "So, then you know. There was a deck known as the Deck of the Underworld. But it was locked away and for good reason. It contained a dangerous force." Just then the scene switches to the mural behind Sheppard and it shows a monster behind Cyber End Dragon covered in shadows with sinister glowing green eye.

Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Spare me the stories! I want those cards!"

Sheppard says, with a serious tone, "Never!"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "You have no choice. When I win, those cards are mine."

Sheppard says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I'll never reveal their location to you, Truesdale, but I will reveal this trap: Cyber Shadow Gardna!" Sheppard's face-down card is revealed to be Cyber Shadow Gardna continuous trap card and Sheppard says, with a serious tone, "This card stays active for both of our turns! It creates a shadow monster equal in power to one of your monsters! Now, Shadow Gardna, replicate his Cyber End Dragon!" Just then Shadow Gardna trap card transforms into a black duplicate of Cyber End Dragon with stats of 4000/2800.

Zane says, with a dark sly smile while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Sorry, teach, but it is De-Fusion! So, my dragon splits into three!" Cyber End Dragon vanishes and turns into three Cyber Dragon (2100/1600 X 3) in attack mode. Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "And since your shadow monster can only mimic one of my monsters, it becomes equal to only one Cyber Dragon." Just then the shadow monster turns into a black version of a Cyber Dragon with 2100/1600 and Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, it looks like the end. And how appropriate for the former student to school his former teacher! And it starts right now! Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon attacks the shadow monster and the shadow monster responds with an equal attack. The two attacks slam into each other and both monsters are destroyed in attack. Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "I've got two Cyber Dragon's left! Looks like you've gotten careless in your old age!"

Sheppard says, with a sly smile, "Wrong! You've gotten more gullible!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "We'll see."

Sheppard says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I reveal my trap card! It's Byroad Sacrifice!" Sheppard's face-down card is revealed to be the Byroad Sacrifice and Sheppard says, with a serious tone, "This card activates when a monster of mine is destroyed. This allows me to play another monster from my hand! I play this: My Cyber Ogre in attack mode!" Sheppard puts a card on his duel disk and Cyber Ogre (1900/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "With just nineteen hundred attack points, it is just food for my dragon."

Sheppard asks, with a plain tone, "You think so, huh?"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "My next move might answer that for you! Cyber Dragon, attack!" Zane's second Cyber Dragon launches its attack right at Cyber Ogre.

Sheppard discards another Cyber Ogre (1900/2000) monster card to the graveyard and he says, seriously, "I send another Cyber Ogre to the graveyard! Do you know why? Now, the Ogre on the field takes no damage now!" Just then Cyber Dragon's attack slams into Cyber Ogre causing a huge explosion, but when the explosion dies down, Cyber Ogre is just fine. Sheppard says, with a serious tone, "Now, the Ogre on the field gains the power of the monster that attacked it! Since your Cyber Dragon has twenty-one hundred attack points, my Ogre's power increases to four thousand!" Just then Cyber Ogre's stats rise from 1900/2000 to 4000/2000!

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Not bad, Sheppard." Zane says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with this. Here's your choice: Tell me where that Underworld deck is or continue this duel at your own risk!"

Sheppard says, with a serious tone, "I'll take my chance."

Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "This is your last chance! Tell me where that Underworld deck is and I won't take this duel any further!"

Sheppard says, with a serious tone while drawing a card, "I'm not too worried since I'm ending this duel right now."

Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "I'm playing my trap: Attack Reflector Unit!" Just then Zane's face-down card is revealed to be the Attack Reflector Unit trap card and a card comes out of Zane's deck. Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Here is how it works: I release a Cyber Dragon from my field in order to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck!" One Cyber Dragon vanishes as Zane puts the card from his deck on his duel disk and Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "And when Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, you are out of luck since he can block one of your attacks!"

Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "That makes my Ogre useless, but I have another plan!" Sheppard says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can get one monster card from my grave back!" Sheppard says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And then I will place one card face-down and end my turn."

Zane says, drawing a card, "That's the last move you will ever make!" Zane says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Proto Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Proto Cyber Dragon (1100/600) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And next, I play my Photon Generation Unit spell card! In order to use it, two of my Cyber Dragons have got to go and thanks to my Proto Cyber Dragon, I've got them! That's right! My Proto-Cyber Dragon qualifies as a Cyber Dragon thanks to its ability!" A card comes out of Zane's deck as Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon vanish from the field and Zane yells out, as he puts the card on his duel disk, "Go, Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode!" Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800) then comes to the field in attack mode. Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "And now, I play his ability! Once per turn, he can destroy a monster with equal or more attack or defense points than my dragon! So, say goodbye to your Cyber Ogre!" Cyber Laser Dragon fires a beam of energy from its tail that slices Cyber Ogre in half destroying it.

Sheppard pushes a button on his duel disk and he yells out, strongly, "Well, I play this! The spell card Scrap Fusion!" Sheppard's face-down is revealed to be the Scrap Fusion Quick-Play spell card and he yells out, strongly, "By removing Fusion Material monster from play, I can play a Fusion Monster from my opponent's deck! So, your three Cyber Dragons are under my control! Hand them over, Truesdale!" Just then a bright light comes from Zane's graveyard, three lights come from it, and slam together behind Sheppard causing Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) to appear on his field in attack mode. Sheppard says, with a sly grin, "Now, Cyber End Dragon belongs to me. Your birthright is under the control of its former master."

Zane says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Enough! I get it! I'll end my turn with this."

Sheppard says, drawing a card, "As well you should. I draw!" Sheppard says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Sheppard says, looking at the cards that he draw, "Not bad." Sheppard says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I summon my Cyber Esper in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Esper (1200/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Sheppard says, with a serious tone, "Since your Barrier Dragon only blocks my first attack, I'll save Cyber End Dragon for later! Cyber Esper, the first attack of my turn is yours! Cybernetic Shock!" Cyber Esper leaps into the air and launches lightning bolts from its back.

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Like you said, my Barrier Dragon's ability is activated, so, your attack is negated!" Cyber Barrier Dragon raises a shield that blocks Cyber Esper's attack.

Sheppard thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"Perfect! Now, he can't block my attacks! All I need to do is destroy his Laser Dragon so he can't use its ability next turn!"_ Sheppard yells out, strongly, "Cyber End Dragon, attack his Laser Dragon now! Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon launches its attack that slams into Cyber Laser Dragon, destroying it, and Zane gives a dark snarl as he loses 1600 life-points. Sheppard says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Zane: 6400

Sheppard: 8000

Zane says, drawing a card, "Fine, I play…!!"

Sheppard says, interrupting him, "Hold on! Esper's special ability activates! As long as he is on the field, I get the right to look at all the cards that you draw." Zane then displays his Card of Sanctity spell card and Sheppard nods his head.

Zane says, putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until they have six cards in their hands!" Sheppard and Zane draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands, but Zane then displays the five new cards that he drew which were Limiter Removal Quick-Play spell card, Ruthless Denial spell card, Power Bond spell card, Creature Swap spell card and Call of the Haunted continuous trap card.

Sheppard thinks in his mind, _"He will probably use that Limiter Removal to double his Barrier Dragon's power to take out my Esper and then use Creature Swap to get his End Dragon back. But my face-down card is Trojan Blast! When a monster from my field is taken to Zane's field, he loses life-points equal to End Dragon's attack points! And with the cards in my hand, I'll end this duel in my coming turn with a combination of Graceful Charity and Overload Fusion to bring out my ultimate monster! With his history with that dragon, I know that he will take it back!"_ Just then images of Zane's younger days at the temple come to Sheppard's mind and when they end, he thinks, _"That dragon means too much to him! This is the way to get to the old Zane!"_

But then Zane cries out, with a dark strong tone while pushing a button on his duel disk, "I reveal my trap card: Lost Pride!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be the Lost Pride trap card and Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "By moving one spell card from my hand to the grave, I can take one spell card from your graveyard and add it to my hand!" Zane displays his Creature Swap spell card and he says, with a plain tone, "I give up Creature Swap."

Sheppard gasps in shock and Sheppard yells out, stunned, "What?! But now, you can't get Cyber End Dragon back!"

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "I don't want it! And now, I add Scrap Fusion to my hand!"

Sheppard yells out, strongly, "Zane, do you know what you are doing?!"

Zane yells out, with a dark sly grin, "For the first time in my life, I know exactly what I'm doing!" Just then the card appears in Zane's hand. Zane says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, it is time to end this! I play Ruthless Denial! This card forces me to get rid of one monster and I choose my Barrier Dragon!" Just then Cyber Barrier Dragon vanishes from the field and Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "And now, I can choose one card from your hand and send it to your grave!" Zane points to a card and he states, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, what about that Cyber Ogre that you brought back?" Sheppard discards the card and Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "And now, there are two Cyber Ogres in your graveyard. This is going to be fun!" Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play a spell card. It's called Scrap Fusion, but first, since this is the spell card that I came your graveyard, my Lost Pride costs me one thousand life-points!" Zane's life-points drop by 1000 points.

Sheppard yells out, stunned, "Wait! Are you…?"

Zane asks, with a dark strong tone, "I use the effect of Scrap Fusion! I can remove Fusion Material monsters from your graveyard and I choose your Cyber Ogres! And now, I summon a monster from your deck! It is the monster known as Cyber Ogre Two in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Ogre 2 (2600/1900) appears behind Zane in attack mode.

Sheppard yells out, shocked, "How could you Zane?! Tell me!"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "I came here to duel not to talk, Sheppard!" Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "And now, Cyber Ogre Two's ability activates and gives it points equal to half of End Dragon's attack points!" Just then Cyber Ogre Two's stats rise from 2600/1900 to 4600/1900 and Zane says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play another spell card! It is known as Limiter Removal! Cyber Ogre's attack points are double!" Just then Cyber Ogre Two's stats rise from 4600/1900 to 9200/1900 and Zane says, with a dark serious tone putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "And finally, I play Battle Fusion! This card gives Cyber Ogre Two all of Cyber End Dragon's power this time!" Cyber Ogre Two's stats rise from 9200/1900 to 13,200/1900 and Zane yells out, with dark strong tone, "Now, attack Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber Ogre Two slams into Cyber End Dragon causing powerful flames to form around it and it cries out in pain.

Sheppard yells out, horrified, "What have you done?! You and dragon shared a special bond!"

Zane walks towards Sheppard and he says, with a dark serious tone, "We still do. I can hear its spirit screaming for mercy. And you know what? I don't care! Because I came here for one reason and one reason only. Even if it means destroying an old friend!" When Zane gets in front of Sheppard, he looks at Cyber End Dragon and he yells out, darkly, "Cyber End Dragon! It has been real!" Just then Cyber End Dragon is destroyed in a huge explosion causing the mural to fly away to reveal a box within a man-made panel in the stone wall while Sheppard falls to his knees as he loses 9200 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Zane: 5400

Sheppard: 0

When the holograms fade, Zane looks towards it and he says, with a dark plain tone, "Well, what do you know? We have something." Zane goes towards it, takes the box, opens the box, and he says, with a dark sly smile seeing a deck inside, "The Underworld deck."

Sheppard groans out, "Wait."

Zane takes out the deck, looks at the cards, and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Excellent." Zane tells Sheppard, with a dark plain tone, "Be grateful that I spared you, Sheppard. I could have taken this duel a lot further."

Sheppard yells out, getting to his feet, "Wait!" When Zane stops, Sheppard throws him a medal with the letters 'GX' in front of the Earth to him and he says, with a plain tone, "Take this!"

Zane asks, after catching the medal, "What is this?"

Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "Want to know where I have been Truesdale? Traveling around the world since I'm organizing the ultimate tournament."

Zane asks, curiously, "And what is this that I'm holding?"

Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "Your ticket. No one can enter my tournament without holding one of those medals. Truesdale, it would be in your best interest to come."

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Sorry, teach, this isn't my thing anymore. I don't do contest. Although it could be a good time to try out my deck. I'll think about it." Zane thinks in his mind, with a dark serious tone, _"Plus, there are some duelists there I want to fight. Maybe it is good excuse to get back to Duel Academy and try out my new deck on them."_

Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "You do that Truesdale. It is the chance of a lifetime." Sheppard thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'm not giving up on you Truesdale. If I can't bring you back, maybe one of your friends can."_

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back with Zane, in his 'dark persona', he thinks, with a dark serious tone, _"Well, I did think about it and I decide that I will do it! I've heard about this Society of Light and I know that it relates to what happened to Yusuke and Kagome. Well, it was back in the days that I stupidly thought about honor and fairness, but this place helps me make me the great duelist that I am today! Plus, there is Yugi Moto, the King of Games, right here! If I beat him, then his title will belong to me! But there is more!"_ Just then an image of the 'Supreme Princess' comes to his mind and he thinks in his mind, with a dark sly smile, _"I remember that day. When Keiko's 'dark side' took over and nearly pounded that runt, Tyku, into the ground with her own Forbidden deck! The 'Supreme Princess'! She was a powerful duelist and one that I plan to duel myself! To prove myself, I need powerful opponent and she is one that I desire to duel and I will! Even if I have to bring her out myself!"_ Zane then takes off into the distance and heads over to the Slifer Red dorm. Unknown to him, three familiar figures belonging to the Orichalcos controlled Agumons and Falcomon had watched this.

Agumon 2 says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We better tell this to the boss and Master Dartz!" Agumon and Falcomon nod their heads as they head off to their comrades.

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; the following day**)

The following morning, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together along with the Americans discussing about the warning that the Divine Warriors gave them and TK's recently fully awakened 'Signer' powers.

TK displays his Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) Synchro Monster card and he says, with a plain tone, "Here she is."

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "So, that's the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Mindy says, amazed, "Wow! She is so pretty."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "Very impressing about your duel in the Duel Monster's Realm, TK. However, it looks like that you didn't need to completely unleash Ancient Fairy Dragon's other ability yet."

TK says, with a nod, "Well, something tells me that I will."

Karin asks Keiko, "How is training going?"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "Well, it is very hard especially harness my Psychic Duelist abilities."

Karin asks, curiously, "How come?"

Izzy says, with a sigh, "It is hard to get Keiko to focus her emotions to get control of her abilities. When Keiko gets control of her power, she can turn it on and off at will, but it is far from there yet. Her powers are still at a high destructive level."

Genkai says, with a plain tone, "However, we did discover a temporary solution as we examined and scanned Keiko while she was training. Remember, Keiko's ability is a psychic ability like telekinesis or ESP. So, we managed to find a way to suppress Keiko's power down to a less dangerous level."

Jaden asks, curiously, "How is that?"

Botan says, taking a large clip with the picture of a sunflower in the center, "Here we go! This may look like some kind of hairclip, but in fact, it is a high-tech device that helps suppress much of Keiko's Psychic power. At least enough so that she doesn't kill someone."

Tyson says, with a sigh, "That's good news."

Botan says, nervously, "Well, there is a catch."

Davis says, with a sigh, "I knew that was coming."

Izzy says, with a plain tone, "If Keiko's emotions get out of control, her power will grow and overcome the clip. And that means that her powers will become destructive again."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "At least that's something." Botan then attaches the hairclip to the left side of Keiko's scalp causing it to glow for a few seconds before the glow fades away. Keiko says, with a sigh, "At least I can duel knowing that I can't seriously hurt someone."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Well, as long as that clip stays on, Keiko. And you must make sure that you control your emotions or your power will overwhelm the clip which will fall off."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Right."

Karin states, with a plain tone, "With that done and over, what about the other wacky stuff? Like those Divine Warriors?"

Takara says, with a plain tone, "It sounds like they were serious."

Nyoko says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Hassleberry asks, curiously, "Well, what in the blue blaze do they want us to do to restore the balance?"

Syrus says, with a dark serious tone, "We need the Darkness of Salvation in order to stop those Society Dorks!"

Erin says, with a plain tone, "True. The Darkness of Salvation is the opposite of this Light of Destruction and a force to keep balance, but the use of it with the Orichalcos around might be the reason the balance has become unstable. It needs a 'positive light force' to balance it out. With the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos, the Darkness of Salvation, even through mainly positive, is a 'dark force' and might be unnecessary causing the disruption in the balance of life."

Melissa says, with a plain tone, "Plus, the 'Supreme Princess' is a corrupted form of that power and it is a force that's cause more disruption."

Kira yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Well, the Darkness of Salvation is our only edge against those Society Dweebs and their freak of a leader! And I don't think giving it up is an option right now!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "That might be a good point. With the negative forces already around, the disruption in the balance would not getting any better. The only way to do this is to get the Society of Light out of the picture and getting rid of the Light of Destruction. Then there will be no need for the Darkness of Salvation."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "The cousin of Atem might aid in restoring balance. She is a powerful 'light force' on her side and she can infuse into our side to help."

Yugi says, amazed, "Wow! She must be very powerful!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes, she was. And most likely, her reincarnation is among us. The forces of the universe knew that she would be needed against the Light of Destruction again and her soul was sent to be reincarnated for the fight against the Light of Destruction."

Jaden asks Mina and Kino, "And you knew this the whole time?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yes, Lord Jaden. We knew that Sartorius was the avatar of the Light of Destruction for this whole time."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Well, could what his sister, Sarina, said to be true?"

Bastion says, with a serious logical tone, "We can't be sure that Sarina wasn't fooled, Keiko. We have no idea that Sartorius is possessed or willing became the avatar of this evil."

Jasmine says, with a dark plain tone, "So, we have to consider him a threat no matter what."

Karin asks, curiously, "So, what's next?"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark plain tone, "Telling me what's going on here maybe!" Everyone whips their heads to the source of the voice to see none other than Zane in front of them.

Hikari and Syrus gasp in shock and think in their minds, shocked, _"Zane!"_

Melissa tells Rika, Takara, Nyoko, and Erin, telepathically, _**"I sense great darkness within Zane Truesdale! And it is darkness of his own making!"**_

Erin says, with a nod, _**"I agree. We must be wary with him."**_

Zane looks at Hikari and he says, with the sick smile, "Kari, you look good in black. You should ware it more often." Hikari's cheeks flare up when she hears that comment.

Jaden asks Zane, curiously, "So, Zane, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Zane replies, with a dark plain tone, "Sheppard invited me for his little 'GX tournament' and I wasn't sure about coming, but I thought that this would be a good chance to try out a new deck that I acquired. Personally, I wasn't going to come until the start of the GX tournament, but when I heard about this fucking Society of Light taking over the school, I thought that would perfect guinea pigs for my new Underworld deck."

Keiko says, perplexed, "Underworld Deck?"

Cologne replies, with a plain tone, "Yes, Underworld deck. It is the dark opposite of Zane Truesdale's original Cyber Dragon deck and it contains a powerful deck force. It is a Forbidden deck much like your Hellfire deck, Keiko, Yusuke Urameshi's Ice Dragon deck, and Kagome Higurashi's Ice Spellcaster deck."

Zane takes out his Underworld deck and he says, with a dark plain tone, "That's right! What you guys don't know about me is that I'm the heir to an ancient Duel Monsters' legacy known as the Cyber Legacy and this deck was stored away for good reason. However, I dueled Chancellor Sheppard and took the deck from him."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Syrus says, stunned, "Bro, you didn't!"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "I did, bro! It was coming to me!"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Zane, don't you know what a Forbidden deck will do to you? It's too dangerous!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "I am not afraid of some superstition nonsense and besides, Keiko has her own Forbidden deck and she is just fine."

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"That's what you think, Zane."_

Zane says, looking at our heroes and heroines, "Hmm, it looks like you have made a lot of new friends since I last seen you." Zane says, looking at the Digimon, "And those are Digimon if I don't say so myself. They have been on the news plenty of times."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Okay, Zane, what are you talking about a GX tournament?"

Zane says, with a plain tone, "The GX tournament. It is a tournament organized by Sheppard and brings in Pro Duelists and students from other dueling schools for all over the world for this tournament. It's going to be starting soon."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Hassleberry says, stunned, "Sam hill!"

Erin says, with a plain tone, "We must be careful. The Orichalcos and the Society of Light might take advantage."

Zane asks, with a dark curious tone, "The Orichalcos?"

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "It is a long story, Zane."

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Well, I don't have anything better to do. Something tells me that I will be very interested in this." Soon after, our heroes and heroines start to explain about the whole of the situation at Duel Academy currently, but the far away distance, we find SOL controlled Sakura and Hinata watching from the trees and heading off. However, plenty of our group of heroes and heroines are glancing in their direction as they head off.

Kai thinks in his mind, with a dark plain tone, _"Something tells me that we are going to have white dork company coming soon."_

(**Back at the 'White Dorm'; a short time afterwards**)

Inside of the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes and heroines' 'former' friends, family, loved ones, and/or allies assembled together as Hinata and Sakura explain about what they saw.

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Zane is back!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "It looks like he isn't here for a social call."

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "He said that he is back for a tournament going to be starting here and arranged by Chancellor Sheppard. It is called the GX tournament."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "It looks like a good chance to aid the world in seeing the Light my friends." Everyone then looks to see none other than Sartorius descending down the stairs.

The SOL members yell out in unison, "Master Sartorius!"

All of the SOL members bow in unison and he says, with a plain tone, "Rise, my friends." When they do so, he says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, about the GX tournament, I have already foreseen this happening. The tournament will be vital to bringing the world into the Light. However, the Orichalcos might use their chance to steal more innocent souls for their evil works and they will use those that they have brainwashed to do it."

Hinata asks, curiously, "What can we do to stop them, sir?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "We will need the help of the 'Chosen Duelists' and especially, the 'Signers' including Miss Yukimura and Mister Takashi in order to stop them. However, a chance has been brought forward to us by the arrival of Zane Truesdale."

Alexis asks, curiously, "How, Master?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "You see, as the older brother of Syrus Truesdale, if we bring him into the Light, Syrus Truesdale will follow and if since Syrus Truesdale is with us…"

Kelly says, with a cold smile, "Then Jaden will follow and with him, he will bring Keiko into the Light since he is her brother!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Correct, my dear."

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "And with Keiko on our side, we can bring the other nonbelievers into the Light and save Inuyasha and the others from the Orichalcos."

Ken says, with a nod, "Brilliant, sir!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Thank you, Mister Ichijouji. However, we will need to move quickly in order to bring Mister Zane Truesdale into the Light. Knowing the sinister ways of the darkness, the Orichalcos already knows about his arrival."

Ukyo says, with a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, allow me to have the honor."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "As you wish. However, you must be careful. Zane Truesdale has been greatly corrupted by the darkness and as you know, his style has changed."

Ukyo says, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, sir. Zane Truesdale will see the Light! Even he can't escape Destiny!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Good. I am glad to see such a good attitude."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold sly smile, _"When we bring Zane into the Light, he will be back to the way that he was, just like Sy wanted! And with Zane back to normal, we can bring him and Kari, who loves Zane a lot, into the Light. And with Syrus in the Light, Jay will join us too and that will lead to Keiko being saved from that thing and into the Light! And then we can rip that 'thing' out of her and we can finally start over again! Those little dweebs, Mina and Kino, won't stop us this time and this 'Supreme Princess' will get dethroned for good!"_

(**Sometime afterwards; Back with our heroes and heroines**)

Returning to our heroes and heroines, we find them finishing up their explanation of what's currently happening at Duel Academy.

Karin says, with a plain tone, "And that's the story, Zane."

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "So, the Orichalcos is back and they have taken over Duel Academy."

Atticus says, with an angered tone, "And what's worse that they used underhanded tactics to brainwash Jordy, Ranma, Hotaru, and plenty of others do their dirty work!"

Zane states, with a dark plain tone, "What do you expect from a weak man like Dartz? Personally, I don't give a damn about the weak, but no one deserves to have their soul taken. And there is no way that I'm going to allow that cult or them to take over this place. It help me into my rise to power even through it was my 'weaker days' then."

Hikari says, with a concerned tone, "Zane, you don't mean that."

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "I do mean it, Hikari! I followed the rules and where did it get me? Nothing! Duels aren't fun! They hurt! And in order to survive in this world, you need to be ruthless and hard in order to survive!"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines are shocked about this and Syrus thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Zane, what happened to you?"_

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Anyway, this 'Signer' and 'Dark Signer' stuff sounds very interesting indeed. It shows that there are plenty of real strong duelists among you compared to those dorks."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "And I'm guessing that you are interested in dueling them."

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Of course. In order to prove that I am the best, I must fight the best. Not just droll losers." Zane says, looking at TK, Davis, Jaden, and Keiko, "And four of you are among the best. Personally, I bet that you can give Yugi Moto a run for his money, who I wish to duel as well. Who better to show my might then the King of Games himself? However, being among these 'Signers', the four are powerful opponents."

Davis says, nervously, "Thanks, Zane. I think."

Zane says, looking at Keiko, "And you are the among the top ones that I want to duel along with your brother Jaden. Your 'Psychic Duelist' power really interests me, but there is more. I want to duel BOTH of you."

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Kira yells out, stunned, "You don't mean that you want to fight the 'Supreme Princess'?!"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Indeed, I do."

Keiko yells out, shocked, "Are you crazy?! You saw herself yourself!"

Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! She is ruthless, dominating, and powerful! She pummeled that dork, Tyku, into the ground and if it wasn't for Kari butting in, she would have crushed him like the flea that he was! Now, she is an opponent that I wish to fight and prove my might!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Wow! This is new Zane, I like! I really like his style! Maybe he and I can get together sometime and crush some white dorks!"**_

Keiko says, with annoyance, _**"Can't you ever keep it down in there? You are a big pain in my neck as well as everywhere else on my body!"**_

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "And believe me, Keiko, I intend to get her. Even if I have to force her out if necessary."

Karin says, with a serious tone, "Wrong, Zane! If you try anything with Keiko, friend or not, we will stop you!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Whatever. Don't worry, I won't try anything…yet. First of all, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that these Society Dorks and Orichalcos losers are put in their place for good." However, what he doesn't know that some distance away, Holly, Naruto, and Ranma are watching from the trees some distance away.

Naruto says, in a whisper with a dark cold annoyed tone, "That Truesdale has got a big mouth!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Don't worry, Naruto. He will get his soon enough."

Holly says, with a dark cold plain tone, "He might be useful to us. We need to watch him."

Naruto says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Whatever."

Back with our heroes and heroines, Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "I never thought that coming back would anything to interest me, but then again, I knew that you were here. Things are really interesting around here and I intend to stay for as long as event stays 'interesting'."

Just then plenty of our heroes and heroines with aura sensing abilities sense familiar auras and Karin says, with a dark serious tone, "Man! We've got company coming!"

Genki says, with a dark annoyed tone, "And the wrong kind!" Everyone looks ahead to see the SOL members walking towards them with Ukyo having a duel disk with dueling deck attached to her left wrist.

TK asks, with a dark plain tone, "What are you dorks doing here?"

Hassleberry says, with a dark serious tone, "If you hadn't notice, this is a dork's free barracks! Return to your own quarters!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Clam it, Huckleberry! We are here for Zane!"

Syrus yells out, with a dark serious tone, "No way, dweeb! You aren't getting my bro!"

Zane says, stepping forward with a dark sly smile, "Who said that they are Sy?"

Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone, "Zane Truesdale, you are coming with us into the Light!"

Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "I don't think so, but you have some guts to challenge me! But if you want to duel me…you have to enter my world!" Zane then opens the briefcase and it shows two pairs of three shackles used in the Underground Duels.

Plenty of gasps come around and Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Shit! Those are the same shackles that they use in the Underground Duels!"

With the Orichalcos warriors, Ranma says, in a stunned tone, "Oh man! The Underground Duels!?"

Holly says, perplexed, "Underground Duels?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Back during my training trip with Pops and Hotaru, I've heard many stories about the Underground Dueling Circuit! Every time a player loses life-points, they receive a painful electrical shock to their body through those shackles and the length of the shock depends on the amount of life-points lost. Those things can even kill a duelist if the shock is strong and long enough!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's right! And when I was with the Pervy Sage, I've also heard rumors that those types of duels are a terrible perversion of the real game of Duel Monsters. I heard rumors that they set up their duels that way to make their duels seem similar to the Battle City duels that Yugi Moto faced and have duelist put their lives on the line."

Back with our heroes and heroines, Hikari asks, stunned, "Zane, you didn't…?"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Actually, I did. I dueled in the Underground and it showed me the truth about the world and dueling. The duels of the Underground turned me into the powerful duelist that I am now."

Yugi says, in a plain tone, "I heard about these things. They are used to replicate what happened during Atem's and my battle with Marik's dark side in Battle City from what I heard."

Joey says, disgusted, "Now, that's just plain sick! There is no honor in that type of duel!"

Kurama thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"So, this is the reason that Zane has transformed into the ruthless duelist that he is now. I heard many things about the Underground Dueling Circuit and they are not good."_

Kagome asks Yusuke, with a curious tone, "How bad are these Underground Duels Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I heard about them since my street punk days and they make the rotten repetition that I got look like nothing from what I heard. The things that they put duelist through there make my beatings of Kuwabara look like patty cake in compassion."

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "And if your dorky friend wants to duel me, you have to come to my world and beat me in it! These shackles give one nasty electrical shock every time that we lose life-points!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "No way! We are not putting Ukyo through that!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, no kidding! That's insane!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Not surprising! You are worthless bums after all!" Everyone looks to the source and they yelp to see Keiko having the eyes of the 'Supreme Princess'.

Keiko or should I say, the 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Those pathetic shockers are nothing to the stuff that my Aibou's, Keiko's, powers can do and what I did to that white dork version of Catherine. If you can't stand up to a little shock, what kind of chance do you stand against Keiko and me? But then again, what do I expect for worthless cowards? You are pathetic jokes!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "What was that?!"

'Supreme Princess' replies, with a dark cold nasty tone, "You heard me!"

Takara says, telepathically, _**"So, this is the 'Supreme Princess', huh? Man! I feel her aura! It is so dark!"**_

Melissa says, with a plain tone, _**"She is a creation from the powers of the To-zoku and the pain and misery put into Keiko Yukimura's heart and mind! She is the result of the corruption of the Darkness of Salvation."**_

Zane thinks in her mind, _"So, this is the 'Supreme Princess', Keiko's 'dark side'. Interesting."_ Just then Keiko's eyes return to normal and she groans as she falls down on one knee.

Jaden says, worriedly, "Sis, are you okay?"

Keiko says, with a groan, "I'll be…fine."

Kagome whispers, with a cold serious tone, "It is getting worse. That 'parasite' inside of Keiko is getting stronger."

Kelly whispers, with a stunned tone, "You weren't kidding about that 'thing'. Those eyes…Yukimura never had those eyes. We saw the 'Supreme Princess' before, but I never got a good look at her until now."

Sayu whispers, horrified, "That are so heartless…so terrible…it was like they were piercing into my deep depths."

Alexis whispers, with a cold serious tone, "Told you. We need to hurry it up."

Zane asks, with a dark sly tone, "So, what are you going to do? Duel me my way or chicken out like I know a worthless white coward will?"

Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone, "I'm not afraid of you, Truesdale! Fine!"

Zane takes out three of the shackles and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Okay! Put these around your arms and neck and I'll do the same!" Soon enough, the two duelists put the shackles on the places that Zane told Ukyo to do.

Ryoko asks, curiously, "Should we let them do this?"

Max says, shocked, "No way! This is nuts!" On the meanwhile, as they are preparing to duel, Jordan Rhodes joins the other three hiding Orichalcos warriors in the forested area.

Jordan asks, curiously, "Hey! I came up to check on you! What's up?"

Naruto says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Zane Truesdale has come back to Duel Academy and he is about to duel with one of those white dorks."

Jordan asks, curiously, "Really?"

Holly says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Take a look." Jordan joins his fellow Orichalcos members using binoculars and state of the art listening technology, he observes the duel to come as the two duelists activate their duel disk, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Zane and Ukyo yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ukyo: 8000

Zane: 8000

Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone while drawing a card, "I'll start off first!" Ukyo says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Just then V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ukyo says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And next, I activate my Frontline Base spell card! As long as this spell card remains on the field, I can summon one level four or below Union monster from my hand!" Ukyo puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "And I choose my W-Wing Catapult also in attack mode!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ukyo yells out, with a cold serious tone, "And I remove these two from play in order to summon out my VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters fly into the air and combine themselves to VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) appearing on the field in attack mode. Ukyo says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with a face-down."

Zane says, drawing a card from his deck, "Is that all? Pathetic!" Zane says, putting one card on his due disk, "I play my Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Exploder Dragon (1000/0), a dark blue dragon with a bomb in its arms, appears on the field in attack mode. Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, attack her monster with Cannonball Clash!"

As the monster flies up into the air, Syrus asks, perplexed, "Is my brother gone nuts?"

Kelly says, stunned, "His monster is weaker than Ukyo's monster!"

Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "Did I mention about its special ability?!" Just then the dragon launches the bomb in its arms that slams into VW-Tiger Catapult destroying it while the dragon is destroyed.

Ukyo asks, stunned, "What happened to my monster?"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "When Exploder Dragon attacks another monster, it is destroyed and neither of us suffers any damage!" Zane says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Quick-Summon spell card! This card allows me another summoning right now!" Zane says, putting another card on his duel disk, "So, I summon my Cyber Dark Edge!" Immediately, Cyber Dark Edge (800/800), a sinister dark green machine monster with wings like multiple blades, appears on the field in attack mode. Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "And Cyber Dark Edge has a special ability! It can take one level three or below Dragon monster from my graveyard and use it to enhance my dragon even more!" Just then a glow comes from the graveyard, Exploder Dragon appears on the field, and Cyber Dark Edge captures it in its claws, IV wires attached to its forehead, and Cyber Dark Edge's stats rise from 800/800 to 1800/800.

Kuwabara says, grossed out, "Gross!"

Kagome asks, stunned, "What kind of monster is that?"

Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "One that's about to really pummel your little dorky fiend! Cyber Dark Edge, direct attack!" Cyber Dark Edge then launches a powerful wind attack right at Ukyo and it slams into him. Just then her shackles activate and she cries out in pain as the shackles shock her as she loses 1800 life-points.

Akane yells out, stunned, "Ukyo!"

Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll place this card face-down and end my turn."

Current Score:

Ukyo: 6200

Zane: 8000

Ukyo says, drawing a card from her deck, "My…move!" Ukyo says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I play my Different Dimension Hanger!" Just then a large violet hole above Ukyo and she says, with a cold serious tone, "I now remove three Union monsters from play and when I summon a monster that they can be combined with, I can return them to the field!" Ukyo then takes out Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300), and another W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) and puts them in her pocket. Ukyo says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And then I play my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Just then X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone while taking out two cards from her pocket, "And now, I can call out my Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank as well!" Just then Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) come out of the hole in the sky and onto the field in attack mode. Ukyo yells out, with a cold serious tone, "And now, I remove them from play in order to combine them and form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Ukyo's monsters fly into the sky and combine themselves into XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode. Ukyo yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Now, Dragon Cannon, attack Dark Edge!" Dragon Cannon fires multiple energy beams right at Dark Edge that slams into it causing a powerful explosion while Zane gets shocked as he loses 1000 life-points, but he doesn't even flinch.

Kagome asks, curiously, "Doesn't that even hurt?"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "This? It only tickles me."

Our heroes and heroines are even shocked and Tyson says, stunned, "Whoa! I never thought that Zane had become so hard-core!"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "His time in the Underground Dueling Circuit did it."

Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I'm afraid how much that it changed him."_ Just then Zane's Cyber Dark Edge, without Exploder Dragon and its stats back down to 800/800, comes out of the smoke and dust.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "What the? How did that dragon survive?"

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Simple! My Cyber Dark Edge used my Exploder Dragon as a shield and saved itself from destruction! Too bad!"

Ukyo says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Zane: 7000

Ukyo: 6200

Zane says, drawing one card from his deck, "My move!" Zane says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I use Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Zane draws three more cards, discards Masked Dragon (1400/1100) and Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) monster cards, and he says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Pot of Greed! This card gives me two more cards from my deck!" Zane draws two more cards from his deck, he puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Then I summon my Cyber Dark Horn!" Just then Cyber Dark Horn (800/800), a huge dark brown machine with four horns coming out its head and green eyes coming out of its mouth, comes to the field in attack mode. Just then a glow comes from Zane's graveyard and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Like my Edge, my Dark Horn can take a monster from my graveyard and boost its own power with it! And I choose the Masked Dragon that I sent to my graveyard with my Graceful Charity!" Masked Dragon appears on the field, Dark Horn puts it into its claw, IV wires are attached to its head, and Cyber Dark Horn's stats rise from 800/800 to 2200/800. Zane says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Double Summon! This card allows me another Normal Summon this turn!" Zane puts one card on his duel disk and he says, with a dark serious tone, "And I choose my Cyber Dark Keel!" Just then Cyber Dark Keel (800/800), a long black snake-like machine monster, appears on the field in attack mode and Zane says, as a glow comes from the graveyard, "And now, I give him my Exploder Dragon to boost his power!" Just then Exploder Dragon appears on the field, gets entrapped in the wires of Cyber Dark Keel, and its stats go up 800/800 to 1800/800.

Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone, "So, what? Your monsters are nowhere close to mine in power!"

Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "So, I play my Warp Beam spell card! With this card, I choose two monsters on my field and I choose my Dark Horn and my Dark Keel! Next, I send my Masked Dragon and Exploder Dragon equipped to my two dragons to my graveyard and this is where the fun begins!" Masked Dragon vanishes from Dark Horn's clutches with its stats reducing from 2200/800 to 800/800 and Exploder Dragon vanishes from Dark Keel with its stats reducing from 1800/800 to 800/800. Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, Dark Horn and Dark Keel have six hundred attack points for this turn, but they can attack you directly!" Dark Horn's and Dark Keel's stats reduce from 800/800 to 600/800 and Zane yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Plus, by cutting its power in half, my Dark Edge can attack you directly too!" Dark Edge's stats reduce from 800/800 to 400/800!

Alexis says, stunned, "This is not good!"

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Not for your dorky field! Direct Attack!" All monsters on Zane's field by-pass XYZ-Dragon Cannon and they slam into Ukyo directly causing her to cry out in pain as she is shocked while she loses 1600 life-points. Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "I'll end my turn here." Soon after, Dark Edge's stats rise from 400/800 to 800/800 while Dark Horn's and Dark Keel's stats rise from 600/800 to 800/800.

Current Score:

Ukyo: 4600

Zane: 7000

Ukyo breathes heavily as she tries to get over the shocking and Kagome says, horrified, "This is terrible!"

Nyoko tells her friends, telepathically, _**"This is horrible! Is there something that we can do?"**_

Melissa replies, _**"There is nothing that we can do. However, this shows that Zane Truesdale has fallen deep into the darkness and it might be difficult to bring him out!"**_

Ukyo says, drawing a card from her deck, "It's…my move." Ukyo then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a serious tone, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two new cards from my deck!" Ukyo draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I summon another V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Just then another V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ukyo then yells out, with a cold serious tone, "And with him on the field, my second W-Wing Catapult come back!" Out of the hole above Ukyo, her second W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Ukyo yells out, with a cold serious tone, "I remove them from play to summon another VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" Once again, Ukyo takes the cards from her duel disk, puts them in her pocket, and puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which causes the two monsters to combine into another VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) in attack mode. Ukyo yells out, with a cold strong tone, "And now, I remove them from play to bring out my ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two monster flies up into the sky as Ukyo takes the cards and puts them in her pocket while putting a Fusion monster card from her Extra deck on her duel disk causing the two monsters to combine to form VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) in attack mode. Ukyo says, with a cold serious tone, "Now, I play his ability and remove one of your cards from play and I choose your Dark Edge!" Soon after, Cyber Dark Edge vanishes as it is removed from play. Ukyo yells out, with a cold strong tone, "And now, I attack your Dark Horn with my Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Dragon Catapult Cannon fires its weapons at Cyber Dark Horn, destroying it in a huge explosion, and causing Zane to get zapped by the shackles as he loses 2200 life-points, but doesn't even flinch at all.

Ukyo says, stunned, "Come on! You have got to be feeling something, Truesdale!"

Zane says, with a dark sick smile, "This is nothing compared to what you will be feeling! Trust me!"

Ukyo says, with a cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ukyo: 4600

Zane: 4800

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Your last turn!" Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Zane and Ukyo draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Zane says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Dimensional Regression!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of monsters coming out of portals with a dueling deck in the center and Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, all monsters removed from play returned to their owner's decks!" Soon after, Zane and Ukyo return the monster cards in their pockets to their decks/Extra decks. Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Foolish Burial spell card! Now, I can put one monster from my deck to my graveyard!" A card comes out of Zane's deck, he puts into his graveyard slot, and he says, by putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "And then I activate my Cyberdark Impact spell card! This card allows me to call out my ultimate beast by returning my Dark Horn, Dark Edge, and Dark Keel in my hand, field, or graveyard to my deck and I put my Dark Edge that I put in my deck into my grave with Foolish Burial!" Soon after, Dark Edge and Dark Horn appear on the field with Dark Keel and all three of them combine together while Zane returns the monster cards to his deck with taking a Fusion monster card from his Extra deck. He puts the card on his duel disk and he yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Now, meet your end: Cyber Dark Dragon!" Just then out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Dark Dragon (1000/1000), a monster that is a combination of Cyber Dark Horn as the top half, Dark Edge as the middle, and Dark Keel as the end and tail, comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden says, stunned, "Whoa! What a monster!"

Zane says, with his graveyard glowing, "And now, my Cyber Dark Dragon can take one dragon monster and add it to itself to increase its power and I choose the Tri-Horned Dragon that I put in my own graveyard!" Soon after, Tri-Horned Dragon appears, gets trapped by Cyber Dark Dragon's claws, IV wires are put on its forehead, and Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise from 1000/1000 to 3850/1000. Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "And for every monster card in my graveyard, it gets another one hundred points and since there are two, there is another two hundred attack points!" Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise from 3850/1000 to 4050/1000. Zane says, with a dark sly tone while displaying a spell card with a Cyber Dragon surround by other machines with charging electricity, "And now, I play my Power Upcharge spell card! I can increase the power of any machine monster on my field by four hundred points for this turn for every card that I send from my deck to the graveyard!" Zane then discards his entire deck and he yells out, "I discard twenty-eight cards, the rest of my deck, to my graveyard!"

Plenty of surprised look from both sides and Davis asks, stunned, "That's the rest of his deck!"

TK says, shocked, "Why is he doing that? I don't think he needs to do that much to win!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, horrified, _"This is totally like not Zane at all! He is discarding his cards like trash! What has happened to him?!"_

Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "And this gives my Cyber Dark Dragon an extra eleven thousand, two hundred attack points!" Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise from 4050/1000 to 15,250/1000 and Zane says, with a dark sly smile, "And since all three of my Cyber Dragons, Cyber Phoenix, three Proto-Cyber Dragons, Cyber Kirin, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon, and my new Infernal Dragon along with my original Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel, my Cyber Dark Dragon gains another thirteen hundred in power!" Just then Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise from 15,250/1000 to 16,550/1000!

Chazz yells out, stunned, "Over sixteen thousand attack points!"

Ukyo thinks in her mind, _"Heh! It is a good thing that I saved this card in my hand to play my Hallowed Life Barrier trap card! So, when he takes out my monster, he won't have anymore cards to play! Next turn, I'll win! I knew that Truesdale couldn't stop Destiny!"_

Zane says, with a dark smile while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Think your face-downs are going to save you?! Think again! I play my Heavy Storm spell card! This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" Just then a huge storm comes onto the field and destroys Ukyo's face-down cards, which are Hallowed Life Barrier and Hyper Coat trap cards.

Ukyo says, stunned, "No! This can't be happening! I've got Destiny on my side!"

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Let me show what I think about your so-called Destiny is about! Cyber Dark Dragon, end this duel with Dark Cyber Stream!" Cyber Dark Dragon launches a powerful stream of dark energy from its horns right at VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon totally obliterating it causing Ukyo to scream out in extreme pain and agony as she loses 13,550 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ukyo: 0

Zane: 4800

With the duel of the holograms fade away with Ukyo, badly burned and slightly smoking, falls to the ground on her back.

Akane says, horrified, "Ukyo!"

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold excited tone, _**"How brutal! I love it! This Zane is really a duelist after my own heart! I think that he might prove useful in the future!"**_

Keiko yells out, annoyed, _**"Do you ever quit it?!"**_

'Supreme Princess' tells Keiko, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Get used it to, Yukimura! I'm getting stronger and soon enough, you won't be able to hold me back anymore! Hikari Urameshi won't be able to help you in the future through I wonder why you care for that traitor to you in the first place! She believed a tape over you!"**_

With the Orichalcos group, Holly says, with an evil sly grin, "You know I like this guy's style!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Yeah! He gave that dork the beating that she deserved!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah! It would be a shame to take his soul!"

Jordan says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Well, don't count on the Orichalcos Note helping out! Master Dartz told me that weird Underworld deck that he carries around somehow protects him from the Orichalcos Note!"

The other three Orichalcos members gasp in shock and Holly says, with an evil smile, "Oh, well. It would be too easy anyway. And besides, Truesdale might prove useful to us."

Ranma says, with a nod, "No kidding! Let's report back!" Soon enough, the Orichalcos group gather up their stuff and prepare to head off to report back to their leader about what they observed. Back with our heroes and heroines, the SOL members prepare to get the unconscious Ukyo, but then kunai knives from our heroes and heroines stop them in their tracks.

Kiba leaps forwards, puts Ukyo to his back, and he says, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, dweebs! She belongs to us now!"

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "Do you know what you are doing?! You can't let the darkness control you!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "We are totally in control, dorks! You are just little dogs for a freak!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold serious tone, "How dare you?! Master Sartorius holds the greatest secrets of the universe!"

Ino says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Please! Not this again!"

Kiba says, with a dark sly grin, "If he is so 'all-knowing', how come that he didn't see this coming? Sorry, but she is coming with us!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Not while I have a say in it!" Yusuke then charges right at Kiba, but then Mina and Kino get in-between him and Kiba landing a series of punches to his gut causing him to gasp in pain while knocking him back!

Kagome yells out, stunned, "Yusuke!"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't you ever learn? Why don't you be a good loser and go back to your pen where you belong? A worthless dog like you doesn't deserve to be in Lady Keiko's presence."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious snarl, "You rotten little piece of trash! You are going to pay!"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Empty threats, Urameshi! A washed up has-been like you is nowhere close to us! So, unless you want your bones to be completely reset like a balloon animal, I suggest that you know your place!"

Karin says, stunned, "Geez! Can't they take down a notch or two? They are getting a bit too intense!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Tell me about Karin! You took the words right out of my mouth!"_

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I'd suggest listening to the Tucker twins if I were you. All of us, outnumber and can overpower you."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "We'll leave…"

Chazz tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "Are you crazy!?"

Alexis tells Chazz, in a cold serious tone, "Zera's right! They're a lot stronger than us now and those rotten Da-jinn are even stronger than Yusuke, not to mention many of the nonbelievers are within Super S-class and can hurt us very badly." Then, Ken and Ray come over to carry Yusuke onto his feet after his beating from the Tucker twins.

Ray asks, curiously, "Are you okay?"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll be fine."

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "We may be leaving, but this isn't over! You will see the Light!"

Ryoga says, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, geek! Now, take what's left of your pride and beat it before we get real mad!" Soon after, the SOL members left the dorm while our heroes and heroines glance at Ukyo's unconscious and burnt form.

Cologne says, plainly, "That's got to leave a serious mark."

Hikari asks Zane, concerned, "Zane, was that all necessary!?"

Zane says, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, I won! One less white dork to worry about, Kari."

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "Regardless on the method, we got what we want. We should be grateful to Zane and we're also grateful that he's not on the side of the Orichalcos."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "In any rate, we better heal Ukyo, right away."

Hikari asks Yukina, "Yukina, can you…?"

Before Hikari could finish, Yukina nods her head and replies, softly, "Of course." Yukina kneels in front of the unconscious form of Ukyo and begins to send healing energy into her body. When she is done, Ukyo gives a slight moan and slowly opens her eyes.

Ukyo mumbles out, "What?! Where? Where am I?" Ukyo then turns her eyes to Ryoga and Cologne and asks, perplexed, "Ryoga? Cologne? When did you get here to Duel Academy? And what's with the black clothes?"

Keiko tells Ukyo, in a kind teasing manner, "What with your uniform, Ukyo?" Ukyo looks down at herself and gawks in shock of her white clothing.

Ukyo exclaims, shocked, "What the heck?! Why am I in these ridiculous white clothes?!" Ukyo shakes her head and says, "The last thing that I remember was dueling against Kagome after Alexis Rhodes started to brainwash the entire Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. He used some kind of weird card on me called…White Veil."

Hikari takes the card out of Ukyo's duel disk, shows it to her, and states, "You mean like this card right here?"

Ukyo yells out, amazed, "Yeah, that's it! But what is that card doing in my deck?!"

Jaden tells Ukyo, with his kind smile and tone, "It is a long story, Ukyo."

Ukyo looks around for Ranma and Akane and she asks, curiously, "Hey, where's Ranma and Akane?" Just then, everyone was silent as most of them bowed their heads in shame.

Davis thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Damn it! I forgot that we need to tell Ukyo about what has happened with them!"_

Ukyo gets onto her feet and she asks, curiously, "Well, answer me!?"

Sango says, worriedly, "We have to tell her."

Ukyo says, worriedly, "Tell me what!?"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "Your friends, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, aren't here! They've both been brainwashed and Akane Tendo was taken by the Society of Light by your hands."

Ukyo gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kuwabara yells at Hiei, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, short stuff!"

Hiei says, in his usual tone, "Listen, fool, we all agreed that we need to tell her!"

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "This is going to be hard." Soon after, everyone told Ukyo about what has been happening on the island so far.

(**In the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Within Dartz's castle, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembling in front of Dartz as Holly, Ranma, Naruto, and Jordan tells them about what had happen in the Slifer Red dorm.

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "So, Zane Truesdale has ruthlessly defeated Ukyo Kuonji in a duel using the Underground shackles."

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, sir."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I've heard rumors about the Underground Duels. I guess that they are true."

Michael says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I've heard about those Underground Dueling Circuits. They say that it's a replica of what happened with Yugi Moto in Battle City."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "So, about this 'GX Tournament' thing? Most likely, those white geeks would use this opportunity to spread their nasty light through out the island."

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "As well as the Pro-dueling circuit."

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile, "Ha! Those white geeks can try if they're suicidal!"

Allie tells Mayumi, with an evil sly smile, "What do you expect, Mayumi? Those geeks just love to lose!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly grin, "I say bring them on! I've wanted to get a crack on them for sometime!"

Nodoka asks Ranma, in a dark cold curious tone, "Ranma, did you call those other traitors, the Tendos, as well as those others that you've met in Nermia."

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Of course, mom! I told Pop about the tournament and knowing him, this will be another opportunity for him to get another shot of beating me. In all the duels so far, not once he has ever beating me. And like you told me to, I didn't tell him about Hotaru and I seeing you and you knowing about our curses."

Hotaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Boy will he be in for a huge surprise!"

Nodoka says, with an evil sly smile, "Excellent, sweetie! This will be a huge surprise for him!"

Mayumi asks Hikaru, in a dark cold plain tone, "Speaking of 'guests', have you planned for that backstabbing bitch and her asshole of a boyfriend, yet?"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right! Soon, she'll learn the result of her betrayal!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Good, I can't wait to smack that rotten bitch's boyfriend around a few times, again!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, Tai! It was fun!"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly grin, "Of course, I've taken the liberty of calling HIM about the tournament."

Megumi asks Mayumi, "How do you know that he'll show up?"

Mayumi takes out a Seal of Orichalcos card with a picture of a red haired girl with a horrified look on her face from her deck holder and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Simple, I've got one of his friends, here. If he's smart, then he'll come alone without any help, except from his dorky little friends."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It looks like with the GX Tournament, we'll be settling some old scores with those who've betrayed us." Hikaru thinks in his mind, in a dark cold angered and serious tone, _"…And especially you, Amaya! It's time that you'll pay for your betrayal! I still remember the day that we met!"_

_**Flashback; Ten years ago in Kyoto**_

In a cafeteria in an elementary school in Kyoto, we find little five-year-old Hikaru Satō, with his thick glasses, eating his lunch, alone. The reason was that he was extremely shy with his other children. What he was eating was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a bottle of grape juice.

Just then, a child-like female voice calls out, "Excuse me, is this seat taken!" Hikaru turns to see a young girl around five years old with lavender tied to pigtails, icy blue eyes, pink shirt with a white skirt that reaches to her kneecaps, white sneakers, and brown formal shoes. Hirohito blushes at the sight of the girl and he thinks in his mind, _"Wow, she is cute!"_

The young girl asks, perplexed, "Hello?"

Hikaru gets out of his daze and he says, nervously, "Yeah, sure!" The young girl sits in front of him and she asks, curiously, "Why were you sitting here by yourself?"

Hikaru replies, shyly, "Well…I have trouble making…friends. Also, I guess that I'm just used to being alone."

The young girl says, with a warm smile, "Well, I'll be your friend! I'm Amaya Suzuki! What's your name!?"

Hikaru says, in reply, with a warm smile of his own, "I'm Hikaru Satō!"

Amaya tells Hikaru, with a kind smile, "You're cute, Hik-kun!" Hikaru blushes at Amaya comment and soon after, the two continue eating their lunches.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back to the present, we find Hikaru with a dark cold angered scowl on his lips and he thinks in his mind, _"Oh yeah! I remember that day clearly! As well as the fake promise you made!"_

_**Flashback; Nine years ago**_

In one of the public playgrounds in Kyoto, we find Hikaru Satō (Age 6) sitting under a tree by himself with a sad look on his face. He has tears in his eyes as he is crunch up into a ball with his knees to his chest.

Just then a familiar child-like female voice asks, "Hikaru, is there something wrong?" Hikaru turns to the source of the voice to see Amaya Suzuki (Age 6) walking up to him. Amaya crutches down, places her right hand on Hikaru's right cheek, making him blush at contact, and he turns away from her. Amaya tells Hikaru, kindly, "You can tell me, Hik-kun!"

Hikaru tells Amaya, sniffing with tears in his eyes, "Oh Ama-chan…Poppa…he's gone…he went to heaven…"

Amaya says, horrified, "That's terrible! What happened!?"

Hikaru says, solemnly, "He's gotten himself into a car accident and that's all mama told me. We're going to have a funeral next week."

Amaya tells Hikaru, solemnly, "I'm so sorry, Hikaru. Really, I am." Amaya then tells Hikaru, with a kind and warm smile, "But you don't have to worry, Hik-kun! You still have me!" Amaya places her hands onto Hikaru as she pulls his face towards her and she says, with a warm smile, "You'll never leave you! I'm your best friend, Hikaru! I'll never ever leave you!"

Hikaru says, amazed, "You won't!"

Amaya says, with a kind smile, "Never!" Soon after, Amaya places her arms around Hikaru, pulling him into a hug and she says, softly, "It's alright to cry, Hik-kun!" Soon after, Hikaru wraps his arms around Amaya's waist and back as he buries his face into her right shoulder and let's out a loud sob, while Amaya places her hand onto the back of Hikaru's head. They were in this position for nearly twenty minutes and Amaya says, to Hikaru's ear while soothing his cry with a smile, "Hik-kun, I promise that I'll never leave at all! I'll make sure that you're happy and I'm sure that your poppa would want you to be happy too."

Hikaru asks, curiously, "You think so?" Hikaru sniffs as he pulls away from Amaya's shoulder to look her in the eye.

Amaya nods her head and she says, "Yep! My mommy tells me that people that you love when they die go up there and they are always watching over you like angels. I'm sure that your poppa is in heaven." Amaya asks then Hikaru, "Do you want to play with me?"

Hikaru says, with a warm smile, "Sure!"

Amaya says, with a warm smile, "I'm glad." Amaya then places a kiss onto Hikaru's right cheek as him to blush on impact. While Hikaru was in his daze, Amaya stands up as she pulls Hikaru onto his feet. Amaya looks at Hikaru's daze expression and she says, with a giggle, "Hik-kun, you look funny!"

That got Hikaru away from his daze as Amaya continues to giggle and then the two of them go off to play together.

_**End Flashback**_

Back at the present, we find Hikaru glaring at the floor while thinking about the past and he thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"We did everything together and I don't know about you, but I've treasured our time together that I've developed a…urgh…crush, which eventually turned to…urgh…love. I loved you with all my heart, but you started to lay your eyes on that pompous jerk, Kraus Yamamoto, the source of my pain! He kept bullying me, but I didn't tell you, because I knew that you had a thing for him and I thought that it'll make you miserable! When you were made into one of the cheerleaders in our school, I was happy to see you leap with joy and I took you out for a pizza on my treat! However, when you told me that you got a date with Yamamoto, I was so heartbroken that my best friend, the girl that I fell in love with since elementary school, was going to date my worse enemy, who happened to be a year older than us. I wanted to see you happy since so far, he didn't hurt you, even at the cost of my own happiness, because, you were my best friend, I loved you more than a best friend! However, that all changed until you've decided to show your true colors to me…! The day that you stopped being my best friend!"_

_**Flashback; Six months ago**_

In a high school in Kyoto, we find Hikaru Satō (Age 15) waited at the corner table at lunch just like each day for his best and only friend Amaya to arrive. He was very much in love with the lavender haired girl. Hikaru thinks in his mind, dreamily, _"Wow. I got it bad. I am definitely in love! Maybe I should go her out, but I don't want to ruin the friendship we already have. I wish I could just openly express myself, but I never been good at those types of things. I wish this was just some type of calculus problem then I wouldn't be having any trouble. That's it I could just write it out in a poem or letter…!"_ His thoughts of his love were interrupted by the lunch special of the day, a turkey sandwich, hitting him in the side of the head.

Just then, a teenage girl's voice calls out, in a nasty tone, "Hey you little geek!"

Hikaru looked up see Amaya Suzuki (Age 15) and he says, perplexed, "Amaya?" Amaya was wrapped around a teenage boy around the age of 16 with black hair with green eyes which was full of arrogance and mischief, wearing a boy school uniform like Hikaru. Hikaru broke the stare as his head hung low, as he felt his heart shatter. Tears threatened to fall, but he would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Amaya says, with a nasty sneer, "You honestly thought that I would be your friend. You're nothing. You're a worthless, poor, weak, freak incapable of having friends, nothing but an ugly and hideous loser!" Those cold words hurt him deeply; he was frozen. He couldn't raise his head to meet her gaze because the pain in his chest paralyzed his body. Amaya says, with a nasty smirk, "Why would I want to hang around you when have an amazingly sexy, athletic, and popular boyfriend who has at least can take me shopping on occasion. You could never compare to him! I'm popular now like I should have been all this time but I wasted most of my life pretending to be your friend." She finished her little rant and kissed her new boyfriends lips and they walked away holding hands.

Hikaru watched her retreating form from behind his glasses and he thinks in his mind, despairingly, _"She sold our friendship for popularity. She sold it for fake friends and a fake boyfriend who will never amount to anything. She sold me out!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Back in the present, we find Hikaru with a dark cold angered and enraged scowl on his face and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn her! Damn her! Damn her to hell! That rotten bitch just left me for a guy that will NEVER amount to anything in life! It's her loss! After that day for the next six months, she and her new gang begun to make my life a living hell! After school, I went to my room to cut myself, every time that I'm reminded that I've lost my best friend! HER! Ha! Yeah right! She was never my best friend! She was nothing but trash! No! Worse than trash! Oh! I can't wait until I give her the same amount of pain that she once gave me! That's why I've joined Master Dartz and the Orichalcos! They're my new family and friends! It's high time that bitch gets what's coming to her! With my new powers as an Eternal Warrior and the Orichalcos, that bitch and her rotten boyfriend will be under the heel of my foot where they belong!"_ Hikaru then asks Izayoi, Ranma, Hotaru, and Naruto, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey, guys, I was wondering if you could teach me some new tricks!"

Ranma says, perplexed, "New tricks?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah, see, I have my plan of revenge and I want to help you guys get your revenge on those who've wronged and betrayed you guys! Also, I hope that Naruto places that rotten Uchiha bastard under his foot! Not to mention others like those backstabbing wenches that betrayed Tai, Inuyasha, and Ranma! So I want to know how to do the **Rasengan** and the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** from Naruto-kun, the Flash Step from Izayoi-sama, and the **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**, the **Mōko Takabisha,** and the **Hiryū Shōten Ha** from Ranma-kun and Hotaru-san!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I have to agree with Hikaru here! If we're ever going to make sure that this world is purified from the evils of humanity, demons, and corrupted Digimon, we're going to need to learn any technique that we could get our hands on. Plus, as you already know, people like Yukimura, Urameshi's sisters, Motomiya, Sakura, and Takashi are known to get in the way, so we're going to need every edge that we can get!"

Dartz says, in an evil smile, "I have to agree with Mister Satō and Miss Ishikawa. With their new powers as Eternal and Divine Warriors, it should be effective."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Of course!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "As a matter of fact, I was just going to suggest it to be done with and I can teach you any ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu that I may have mastered."

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "But be warned, we're not going to do easy on you guys, just because we're on the same side."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We don't care what happens to us, as long as we can get the power to purify this world of its darkness and evil!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "Well, then follow us to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for your training." Soon after, Ranma, Hotaru, Naruto, and Izayoi walk to the direction of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Hirohito and Mayumi following them.

Hikaru thinks with his mind, with an evil sly smirk, _"Excellent, now prepare yourself, Amaya! You and your boyfriend will pay for what you've done to me!"_

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; Sometime later**)

In the medical room of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes and heroines' 'former' friends/allies, family, and loved ones assembled there with Sakura finishing bandaging Yusuke, who was topless at the moment with Sartorius in the room. The SOL members told him about what had happened with Ukyo's duel with Zane Truesdale.

Sartorius says, with a rare surprised tone, "So, Miss Kuonji is no longer with us, I see."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes sir! Zane Truesdale forced poor Ukyo into those nasty Underground Duels!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, we know how Zane got so harsh, ruthlessly, and nasty with his opponents so recently."

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Kari and Sy are pretty disappointed with Zane's change. We just have to be grateful that those Orichalcos goons didn't get to Zane earlier or we'll be in big trouble."

Ken gasps in shock and he says, in a cold serious tone, "I just realized something! Suppose that parasite within Keiko tries to recruit Zane into her ranks like he did with Syrus!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! We didn't think about that! That'll be just as worse as Zane joining Dartz!"

While finishing putting his white trench coat on after placing his white shirt on, Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "All the more reason to stop that parasite before that happens! Every second counts!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "You're absolutely right, Mister Urameshi! However, you are our best hope of bringing Miss Yukimura into the Light and once that happens, the To-zoku will be extinguished!" Sartorius then tells Sayu, in an evil sly tone, "Miss Yagami, could you come here for a minute?"

Sayu walks towards Sartorius and she asks, curiously, "Yes sir?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "It's finally time for you to bring one of the 'Chosen Duelists' and an old friend of yours into the Light, Daisuke Motomiya!"

Sayu gasps in shock and Sartorius asks Sayu, in a curious tone, "Is something wrong, Miss Yagami?" Sartorius's eyes glow an evil bright violet and no matter how much Sayu tried to look away, she couldn't. She struggles for a minute, but her eyes grow dull as he closes them. When she opens them again, they are cold, emotionless, and lifeless.

Sayu says, with an evil smile, "Nothing at all, sir! I've waiting for this for a long time! Once Davis is in the Light, we'll make sure that Keiko Yukimura is in the Light then we'll take down the Orichalcos and free my brother so he can finally rest in peace."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I like those kind of words, Miss Yagami. No go and bring Daisuke Motomiya into the Light."

(**Within Duel Academy hallways; in the mid afternoon**)

Within Duel Academy hallways, we find Tyson Granger, Daisuke Motomiya, Jun Motomiya, Jaden Yuki, Ukyo Kuonji, and Max Tate walking down the hallways with Ukyo gaining a dark new looks.

Ukyo's new look has her dark brown hair has turned pitch black with dark violet highlights in her scalp, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, she has dark violet star earrings attached to her ears, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with the part of it that was originally is now pitch black now, she has a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath her vest, she has black latex fingerless gloves on her hand going up to her elbows, exposing dark violet fingernails on the fingers, she has pitch black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots have become black as well. Strapped behind her back was her huge spatula with a black outline.

Jun asks Ukyo, "How do you like the new look, Ukyo?"

Ukyo replies, in a plain tone, "I'm positive, Jun!" Ukyo says, in a dark angered tone, "I just want that asshole, Sartorius, to pay for what he did to me! Also, I want kick the ass of that rotten Dartz for what he did to Ranma and Hotaru!"

Max says, with a dark serious tone, "I know how you feel about that rotten jerk, Sartorius."

Ukyo says, with a dark plain tone, "So, those dorks are going to be putting Keiko as the main target."

Tyson says, with a nod, "Yep! Since Sartorius figured out about her 'Signer' abilities, he has made her his main target since the Crimson Dragon's power will make him stronger."

Davis and Jaden display their 'Marks of the Dragon' and he says, "And this is it. Keiko has one of these on her and making her a 'Signer'. However, she has very powerful destructive 'Psychic Duelist' powers and that makes that freak want even more."

Ukyo says, amazed, "I just can't believe that someone like her went through so much suffering in her childhood."

Jun says, with a nod, "Yeah. Not even the others that are closest to Keiko knew about this. We have Keiko's powers suppressed for the moment, but the clip is only a temporary measure until Keiko can get her powers under control."

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "There is also the trouble of these 'Dark Signers', the counterparts to Davis, Keiko, Jaden, and TK."

Ukyo asks, curiously, "You think that they are coming?"

Davis says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that since there are four 'Signers' hanging around here, we are going to be hearing from them soon or later."

Jun says, with a plain tone, "Well, bro. You don't have to worry too much since only TK and Keiko have their full 'Signer' strength."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. But sooner or later, I'm going to need to use my 'Signer' deck in a duel."

Just then, Ukyo, Davis, and Jaden sense familiar auras and Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "Hold it, bro! We have company coming!"

Davis says, with a dark snort, "Yeah! And it isn't the company that you invite for milk and cookies!" The group turns to the source of the voice to see they spot the fully brainwashed Sayu Yagami with an Academy Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist in front of them.

The group mentally gasps in shock and Jun thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That Sayu! But her eyes, they are so cold and lifeless! What did that freak do to her?!"_

Tyson yells out, darkly, "Hey, dork! You look different!"

Sayu says, with a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you keep your tongue in your mouth where it belongs, dweeb? You should know when to speak and when to clam it! I'm here for Davis!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah! What do you want?!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "What else? I'm here to duel! You and your geeky friends are getting on our nerves! If you won't listen to reason and the Light, then I will have to pound into you especially Keiko Yukimura! She might be a puppet for the darkness, but it looks like we're going to have to pound sense into her into bring her into the Light with Yusuke where she belongs!"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "You and what army?! I won't let you land your filthy hands on my sister and hurt her anymore!"

Sayu says, with a cold nasty tone, "Like you can stop us, Yuki! You are nowhere in your sister's class in power and dueling ability even through you are a 'Chosen Duelist' and 'Signer' like her!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "It looks like you need glasses dweeb! I have one of those 'Dragon's Birthmarks' on me too!"

Sayu says, with an evil sly grin, "Yeah! But you are not as strong as Takashi or Keiko at the moment and I'm more than powerful enough as a 'Chosen Duelist' to take you down, thanks to the power of the Light!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "We'll make you eat those words!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Meet me in Obelisk in half-an-hour then and we will find out!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Fine! You have a duel!"

Sayu says, with a cold sly tone, "Good choice. Or maybe not for you, dork." Soon after, the fully brainwashed Sayu walks away as our 'darkened' heroes and heroines stare at her.

Davis takes out his D-Terminal and activates causing Max to ask, "What are you doing Davis?"

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Insurance, bro. Knowing those dorks, they won't play fair. I'm going to need some insurance." However, what they don't know is that some distance away from the windows, WarGreymon is watching this.

(**Half-an-hour later; Inside of Obelisk Arena**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Tyson Granger, Daisuke Motomiya, Jun Motomiya, Jaden Yuki, Ukyo Kuonji, and Max Tate walking into the arena with Davis having a duel disk designed like Jack Atlas's Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. They spot the fully brainwashed Sayu with Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Alexis Rhodes, Kari Kamiya, and Akane Tendo walking in as well.

Tyson says, with a dark smile, "Well, if it isn't a real dork fest!"

Yusuke asks, with a curious tone, "Hey! Where are the others?"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "Why I should call my sister about a worthless white dork like you? You are not worth her time!"

This strikes Yusuke hard and he thinks, with a cold serious tone, _"Man! Could Jay have been corrupted by that 'thing' in his sister and turned against me? Then again with what happened on that day, I won't be surprised!"_

Jun says, with a dark serious tone, "Keiko has far better things to do than have to deal with dorks like you! Anyway, we're more than enough for you!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Well, if it isn't the two dweeb teams!" Both sides look to see the Orichalcos controlled Holly, Megumi, Jordan Rhodes, Light Yagami, Taichi Kamiya, and Naruto Uzumaki in the stands.

Alexis gasps in shock and she says, lowly, "Jordy…"

Tai says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "We're were hoping that only one of you dweebs would get here on time!"

Light says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "How annoying to see both sets of dorks here!"

Kari says, with a cold serious tone, "Tai, please! You have to realize that you are being used!"

Tai says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Bah! Bah! Don't you cut it out with that garbage Kari?! Get a clue! I'm going to listen to your lies anymore!"

Jordan says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "And don't you try anything either traitor! You turned your back on me for power and I can't wait to seal your soul away for good!"

Alexis says, solemnly, "Jordy…"

Kari says, solemnly, "Tai…"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, you two! Once I'm done with Motomiya and we get Keiko, they will see the Light!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold snort, "Fat chance, dweeb!"

Davis says, getting onto the dueling platform, "Back off! This is between me and the white dork!"

Yusuke tells Sayu, with a cold serious tone, "You know what to do, Sayu!"

Sayu says, with an evil sly grin, "Don't worry, Yusuke! This dork will finally see the Light!" Soon after, Sayu walks up to the dueling platform while Davis prepares to use his Neos deck.

Just then his right arm throbs and Davis thinks, _"Huh? What's going on?"_ Soon after, images of Red Dragon Archfiend appears in his mind and when they are gone, Davis thinks in his mind, surprised, _"What was that?"_

Just then Neo-Spacian Dark Panther's spirit appears and he says, _**"Yo, bro! You have to get funky with that Red Dragon Archfiend!"**_

Davis takes his 'Signer' deck out and he says, amazed, _**"Are you sure?"**_

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther replies, with a nod, _**"I just tell it like it is!"**_ Soon after, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther vanishes in front of Davis.

Davis thinks in his mind, _"Okay. Well, I do feel a powerful voice calling from this deck and my right arm is telling me that as well as crazy as it sounds. Well, I will do it then! I did plenty of crazy things before! But I will add some insurance!"_ Soon after, Davis inserts the **Eye of Timaeus** legendary dragon card into his deck and puts his deck into his 5ds duel disk while the SOL members head into the stands while our heroes and heroines go to one side of the dueling platform.

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "What's with the duel disk?"

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "This is my personal 5ds duel disk! You know, like the one that Keiko wears now? I think that's all a dork like you needs to know!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Fine! It's time for you to see the Light Davis!"

Davis says, with a dark determined tone, "Don't count on it!" Davis and Sayu activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points, Davis's duel disk automatically shuffles Davis's deck, and afterwards, Sayu and Davis draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Davis and Sayu yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sayu: 8000

Davis: 8000

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone drawing one card from her deck, "I'll start this duel off! Draw!" Sayu says, putting one card on her duel disk, "So, I start off with my Shining Angel in defense mode!" Just then Shining Angel (1400/800) comes to the field in defense mode. Sayu says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I'll end with a face-down!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "My move, dork!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I'll play my Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode!" Soon after, Twin-Sword Marauder (1600/1000), a human-like monster with a black mask over his mouth and nose and dressed like a marauder with sword-like blades attached to both of his lower arms, comes to the field in attack mode.

Kagome says, shocked, "That's not Davis's deck!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Wait! Doesn't Davis use an Elemental Heroes deck like Jaden with those Neo-Spacian monsters?"

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "I do, but recently I got my hands on a new deck! And let me show off what this deck can do! But first…!" Just then the Millennium Symbol appears on Davis's forehead as dark violet and black fog surrounds the area.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What?! Another Shadow Game?!"

Ukyo says, with a dark sly tone, "Don't like it, dork?! That's too bad!"

Akane says, with a shocked tone, "Oh no! They've got to Ukyo too!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry! Once we get Davis, Jaden, and Keiko into the Light, we can bring her back!"

Jun says, with a dark sly grin, "As if! You have as much chance as winning as those villains as Kaiba becoming a nice guy!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Twin-Sword Marauder, attack her Shining Angel now!" Twin-Sword Marauder leaps forward and slices right through Shining Angel destroying causing Sayu to cry out in pain as she gets shocked by dark lightning as she loses 800 life-points. Davis says, with a dark sly grin, "By the way, every time that we lose life-points, we get a nasty shock!"

Sayu says, with a cold snort, "Wait! I shouldn't have lost any life-points since my monster was in defense mode!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Wrong! My Twin-Sword Marauder can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode!"

A card comes out of Sayu's deck and she says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, your monster isn't the only one with a special ability! A can summon a Light monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck to the field!" Sayu puts the card from her deck on her duel disk and she says, with a cold serious tone, "So, I choose my Y-Dragon Head in defense mode!" Just then Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) comes to the field in defense mode.

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Lucky move, dork! When my Twin-Sword Marauder attacks a defense mode monster, he can attack twice! So, you just saved yourself… for the moment!" Davis says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 7200

Davis: 8000

Sayu says, drawing one card, "It's my move!" Sayu says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Just then X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Sayu says, putting one card in spell/trap slots, "Then I add my Double Summon spell card! This gives another summoning this turn! So, I play my Z-Metal Tank as well!" Soon after, Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Sayu then says, with a cold serious tone, "And now, I remove my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank in order to form my XYZ Dragon Cannon in attack mode!" The three monster leap up into the sky as Sayu puts the cards into her pocket, takes out a Fusion Monster card from her Extra deck, and she puts it on her duel disk causing XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode. Sayu says, discarding one card to her graveyard, "And now, I play its ability! I get rid of one of my cards to send your Marauder packing!" Just then Marauder groans out as he explodes and is destroyed.

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "She got him!"

Sayu yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Direct attack Dragon Cannon!" Dragon Cannon launches a powerful assault on Davis.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't think so, dweeb! I reveal my face-down: Defense Draw!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a warrior getting engulfed in a powerful explosion while a hand draws a card from his dueling deck. Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "This card negates the damage from your attack and I can draw a card!" A shield protects Davis from the attack and he draws a card from his deck.

Sayu says, putting one card in her spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Davis says, drawing a card, "It's my move!" Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Powerful Rebirth trap card!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a graveyard that has a monster coming out of the graves with energy surrounding it. Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "I can revive one level four monster from my graveyard with one hundred attack and defense points boost as well as it raises its level by one." Twin-Sword Marauder then returns to field with its stats rise from 1600/1000 to 1700/1100 while it also turns into a level 5 monster. Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play the Tuner monster Dark Resonator in attack mode!" Just then Dark Resonator (1300/300), a ghostly like monster with a tuning fork and rod and symbols on her back, comes to the field in attack mode.

Yusuke asks, stunned, "Wait! A Tuner monster?!"

Kagome says, shocked, "This can only mean one thing."

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It looks like Master Dartz was right about Motomiya."

Davis says, with a dark strong tone, "I tune my Dark Resonator with my Twin-Sword Marauder!" Dark Resonator hits his tuning fork and rod together as it transforms into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Twin-Sword Marauder, making him become transparent. Davis chants out, "_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!_" There is a column of light forming behind Davis as he takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck and Davis yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Time to Synchro Summon my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Davis puts the Synchro monster card on his duel disk and Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000), a huge black and red dragon with three large horns coming out of his head, comes to the field in attack mode.

Soon after, Davis's and Jaden's 'Marks of the Dragon' start to throb and glow at their right arms and Jaden thinks with a winch, _"Here we go again!"_

Jordan says, seeing both Davis's and Jaden's right arms glowing, "Hey! Jaden and Davis have 'Marks of the Dragon' on them! They are both 'Signers'!"

Holly says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Like sister, like brother!"

Yusuke says, amazed, "Jay is a 'Signer' too!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And since their 'Dragon's Birthmarks' are both active, this must Davis's dragon!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Got that right, dork!" Davis says, putting one card in his spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Heavy Storm next! I don't trust your face-down cards, so, I'm just going to blow them away!" Just then a huge storm comes onto the field destroying Sayu's face-down which are Dummy Marker and Draining Shield trap cards.

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Thanks to my Dummy Marker, I get two more cards from my deck!" Sayu then draws two more cards from her deck.

Davis yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Well, you are going to need them! Red Dragon Archfiend, crush her Dragon Cannon with Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend charges up a sphere of power in right claw and it thrusts its claw into Dragon Cannon, obliterating it causing Sayu to cry out in pain as she loses 200 more life-points. Davis says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I throw down two face-downs to call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 7000

Davis: 8000

Sayu says, drawing one card, "I'm not done with you, dork! I draw!" Sayu says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Pot of Greed! This card allows me draw two more cards from my deck!" Sayu draws two more cards and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Icicle Sacrifice spell card!" Just then a ice totem looking similar to the Easter Island totem appears in one of Sayu's monster zones and she says, with a cold serious tone, "This card puts one of these in my monster card zone and makes it unable to be used for the rest of duel, but I get one Icicle Token in exchange!" Just then an Icicle Token (0/0), an exact duplicate of the same ice totem, appears on Sayu's field in attack mode. Sayu says, putting one card on her duel disk, "By the way, this token can count as two sacrifices for an Advanced Summon! So, I release it to play my White Night Dragon in attack mode!" Icicle Token shatters apart and then reforms into White Night Dragon (3000/2500), a dragon monster made of ice, comes to the field in attack mode. Sayu says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play my Silver Wing equip spell card! Thanks to this card, my monster can't be destroyed in battle twice per turn! And if my monster would be destroyed by something, I can destroy this card to negate the destruction!"

Alexis says, with a cold smile, "Nice work, Sayu!"

Kagome says, with a cold sly grin, "I knew those cards from Master Sartorius would help!"

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "White Night Dragon, obliterate his dragon!" White Night Dragon launches its assault right at Red Dragon Archfiend, but before the attack hits, Davis pushes a button on his duel disk and the attack slams into Red Dragon Archfiend causing a huge explosion.

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "Nice work, Sayu!" But just then beautiful crimson flames come out of the smoke and the smoke vanishes revealing Red Dragon Archfiend with crimson red armor on his arms, legs, and chest as well as 3500/2500 stats!

Kari asks, perplexed, "What just happened?!"

Davis says, pointing to a face-up trap card with a picture of a duelist holding a card with a column of light with armor and weapons going up into the column on his field, "My Assault Mode Activate trap card! By releasing my Red Dragon Archfiend, I can upgrade him to his Assault Mode form! So, in short, meet my Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode!"

Jaden says, excitedly, "Sweet!"

Sayu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Doesn't matter to me! I end my turn!"

Davis says, drawing one card, "My move!"

Sayu says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Spirit Barrier trap card!" Sayu's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Sayu says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, but with my trap on the field, as long as I have a monster, I don't take any damage!"

Max says, with a dark snort, "And since her dragon can't be destroyed twice per turn, she doesn't lose any points!"

Davis yells out, with a dark sly smile, "You might want to take a recheck on that! Red Dragon Archfiend! Extreme Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode gathers powerful flames into a sphere in its right arm and slam its attack into White Night Dragon, but thanks to her trap and spell cards, White Night Dragon is just fine and Sayu doesn't lose any life-points.

Sayu says, with a cold sly grin, "I guess that darkness fried your brain! Remember my trap and spell combo?! My dragon and I are immune to damage!"

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Except that when my dragon attacks, all monsters other than itself are destroyed automatically!" Sayu gasps in shock and Davis yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Crimson End!" Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode launches a powerful sphere of flames down at White Night Dragon and causing a huge explosion. But when the smoke and dust clear, White Night Dragon is okay.

Sayu says, with a cold snarl, "I gave up my equip spell to keep my dragon safe!"

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn!"

Sayu says, drawing one card from her deck, "It's my turn!" Sayu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I start off with Card of Sanctity! This forces both of us to draw from our decks until we have six cards!" Davis and Sayu draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Sayu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I use my Foolish Burial to take one monster card from my deck and put it into my grave!" A card comes out from Sayu's deck and she puts it into her graveyard.

Ukyo asks, with a dark curious tone, "What is that dork up to?"

Jun says, with a dark snort, "Nothing good, I'll bet."

Sayu says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Level Modulation spell card! This card allows to two cards while I get to summon one level monster from my graveyard!" Davis draws two cards and Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Now, I call back my Armed Dragon level seven that I put into my graveyard with my Foolish Burial spell card in attack mode!" Just then Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sayu says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Then I release him to play my level ten Armed Dragon in attack mode!" Armed Dragon LV7 then glows and transforms into Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) in attack mode. Sayu discards one card from her deck and says, with a cold sly smile, "And thanks to its ability, I discard one card and your monsters are history!" Armed Dragon LV10 unleashes a surge of energy that destroys Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode.

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Wouldn't count on it! When my Assault Mode monster is destroyed, the original monster gets to come back for round two!" Just then Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "Armed Dragon, it is time to take his stubborn monster out once and for all!" Armed Dragon LV10 then moves in to attack Red Dragon Archfiend.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so! I play my Negate Attack trap card to stop your attack!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be Negate Attack and Armed Dragon's attack is stopped.

Sayu says, with a cold snort, "I end my turn!"

Davis says, drawing one card from his deck, "My move!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Assault Mercenary in attack mode!" Just then Assault Mercenary (1800/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, as his Assault Mode trap card comes out of his graveyard slot, "And I play his ability! By returning my Assault Mode trap card to my deck, I can destroy a spell or trap on your field!" Davis puts his trap card back into his deck and after his deck reshuffles, Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Later, Spirit Barrier!" Just then Sayu's Spirit Barrier continuous trap card is destroyed by Assault Mercenary. Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "But I'm not done, yet, I activate Quick-Summon to play another monster!" Davis says, putting another card on his duel disk, "And I choose my Hyper Synchron!" Immediately, Hyper Synchron (1600/800), a short deep blue machine monster, comes to the field in attack mode.

Kagome says, shocked, "Another Tuner!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "I tune my Hyper Synchron with my Assault Mercenary!" The chest of Hyper Synchron opens up to reveal four stars that turn into four rings that surround Assault Mercenary turning him transparent and while Davis gets out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck, a column of light appears behind Davis. Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Say hello to Light End Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Light End Dragon (2600/2100), a beautiful pearly white dragon with golden armor around its head and chest with four angel wings coming out of its back, comes to the field in attack mode. Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "And since Hyper Synchron was used as a Synchro Material monster for a Dragon-type Synchro Monster, my Light End Dragon gains eight hundred attack points!" An image of Hyper Synchron goes into Light End Dragon causing its stats to rise from 2600/2100 to 3400/2100! Davis says, with a serious tone, "Light End Dragon, attack her Armed Dragon with Shining Sublimation!" Light End Dragon prepares to attack, but Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "However, my dragon allows me to take five hundred of its attack and defense points to weaken its target by fifteen hundred points for this turn!"

Sayu yells out, stunned, "What?!" Armed Dragon LV10's stats reduce from 3000/2000 to 1500/500 and Light End Dragon's stats reduce from 3400/2100 to 2900/1600 as Light End Dragon's slams into Armed Dragon LV10 destroying it while Sayu cries out in pain and agony as she gets shocked while her life-points drop by 1400 points.

The SOL members yell out, stunned, "Sayu!"

Davis says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I put two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 5600

Davis: 8000

Sayu says, drawing a card, "It's my move!" Sayu says, taking a breath and putting a card into her spell/trap slots causing a hologram of a spell card with a picture of a dragon hovering over a group of knights engulfed in a powerful blast, "I play my Dragonic Explosion spell card! When I have a level seven or eight dragon on my field, one of my opponent's monsters gets the boot!" Soon after, Light End Dragon is destroyed in a huge explosion and Sayu says, with a cold sly smile, "By the way, you also lose life-points equal to its original attack points!" Davis then gets zapped by dark lightning energy as he loses 2600 life-points.

Davis says, dusting himself off, "Is that all? Please! My worst opponents could hurt me better!"

Sayu says, with a cold snarl while putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "You are going to eat those words with my Dragon Nails equip spell card! This card gives a dragon monster a six hundred point boost!" White Night Dragon's stats rise from 3000/2500 to 3600/2500 and Sayu yells out, strongly, "Now, blast his dragon back to the Stone Age!" White Night Dragon attacks Red Dragon Archfiend and destroys it in a powerful blast causing Davis to get zapped as he loses another 600 life-points, but he doesn't even flinch.

Yusuke says, stunned, "No way! He might be a pawn in Toddler Breath's plans, but he can't withstand that shocking!"

Sayu says, with a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 5600

Davis: 4800

Davis says, drawing a card, "My move!" Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I activate my Pot of Avarice spell card! This card allows me to return five monster cards to my deck and after reshuffling, I get two new cards from my deck! So, I return my Hyper Synchron, Assault Mercenary, Dark Resonator, Twin-Sword Marauder, and Light End Dragon back!" The five named monster cards come out of Davis's graveyard, he returns them to his deck and Extra deck, and after his duel disk shuffles his deck, Davis draws two new cards. Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Next, I reveal my Dark Tuning trap card!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a duelist that has a light coming from his duel disk's graveyard with a monster behind him and Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "After giving eight hundred life-points, I can revive one Synchro Monster from my graveyard and I choose my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Just then Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode while Davis gets shocked while losing eight hundred life-points. Davis then says, with a dark serious tone, "However, my monster is equipped with the card and if this card goes, so, does the monster and my monster can't attack in the turn summoned in this way!" Davis says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs!"

Current Score:

Sayu: 4800

Davis: 4000

Sayu says, drawing one card from her deck, "Big mistake, Motomiya! And you are about to see why!" Sayu says, putting one card into her spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my White Veil equip spell card!" Just then a sickly white glow comes over White Night Dragon.

Kagome yells out, with a cold excited tone, "All right, Sayu!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly tone, "Whatever Davis had planned is done!"

Sayu yells out, with a cold strong tone, "White Night Dragon, get rid of his pathetic dragon once and for all!" White Night Dragon prepares for another attack on Red Dragon Archfiend.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Didn't your mother teach you to look before you leap? I activate my Darkness Veil trap card!" Davis's face-down card is revealed the Darkness Veil trap card causing Red Dragon Archfiend to become pitch black with glowing red eyes.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "Not that trap again!"

Davis says, with a wide sly grin, "Say goodbye to your cards!" Just then Sayu's White Veil, Dragon Nails, and face-down cards are gone causing White Night Dragon's stats to reduce down to 3000/2500.

Sayu says, with a cold serious tone, "It is going to end up a tie!"

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not exactly! I reveal my Assault Mode trap card again!" Davis's face-down card is revealed to be the Assault Mode trap card and Red Dragon Archfiend gives off a powerful fiery glow as a card comes out of Davis's duel disk. Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "As you know, this card allows me to release Red Dragon Archfiend to bring out my Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode!" Davis puts the card on his duel disk and Red Dragon Archfiend transforms into Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode (3500/2500) in attack mode. Davis says, with a dark sly tone while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Next, I reveal my Assault Overload spell card!" Davis's next face-down card is revealed to be a Quick-Play spell card with monster surging with energy while releasing some kind of armor. Davis yells out, strongly, "I release from Assault Mode monster to deal you damage equal to its level times two hundred and since my Archfiend is a level ten, you take two grand in damage!"

Sayu yells out, shocked, "No way!" Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode explodes and Sayu cries out as the remains of its armor tear into her and she then cries out in pain as she loses 2000 life-points. Immediately, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Thanks to my Assault Mode's ability, my original Red Dragon Archfiend can return to the field, but I reveal my Mystic Wok spell card next!" Davis's next face-down proves to be the Mystic Wok Quick-Play spell card and he says, with a dark plain tone, "I give up my Archfiend to give myself a three thousand point boost!" Red Dragon Archfiend vanishes from the field and Davis's life-points gain a three thousand point boost!

Sayu calls out, with a cold sly tone, "You boost your life-points by giving up your best monster! What's the point?! You are wide open!"

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "This is the point dork! I play my Cosmic Blast trap card!" Davis's final face-down card is a trap card with a picture of Light End Dragon raining energy down from itself and Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "When a Dragon-type Synchro Monster takes a hike, you take damage equal to its attack points!"

The SOL members and Orichalcos members gasp in shock and Holly yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Max says, with a dark sly grin, "The point of his move was to bring out his monsters for direct damage with his trap and spell cards!"

Just then an image of Red Dragon Archfiend returns to the field and Sayu yells out, stunned, "How can this be?! I had the Light on my side!"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Ha! Your Light can't stand up to the strength of the bonds with my friends and with my deck! Red Dragon Archfiend, be a bud and give this dork a send-off!" Red Dragon Archfiend's image turns into fireballs that slam into Sayu and she cries out in pain and agony from the fireballs and the shocking of dark lightning as she loses 3000 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sayu: 0

Davis: 7000

With the end of the duel, the dark violet and black fog and shadows fade away along with the holograms as Sayu collapses on her stomach.

The SOL members yell out, in unison, "Sayu!"

Megumi states, with a dark cold sly tone, "Shall we move in?"

Naruto yells out, with a dark cold excited tone, "Yeah! Believe it!" But just then a bright light comes from the television.

Yusuke asks, stunned, "What is that?!" Just then Keiko, Hikari, and Kira with BlackGatomon, Lalamon, Renamon, and Veemon burst out of the portal.

Light says, shocked, "Hey!" But before anyone can do anything, Kira and Hikari slam Holly and Megumi hard with a powerful punch to their chins while Keiko slams Naruto right in the kisser with a nasty right hook.

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "It is a good thing that you called the others to prepare for any 'foul play'!"

Veemon then leaps onto the platform with the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles and Veemon says, "Davis! The Digi-Egg of Miracles came back!"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Rock and roll!" Davis takes the Digi-Egg into his hands and he yells out, "**Golden Armor Energize**!"

**Golden Armor Digivolution**

"**Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to…Magnamon!"**

**End Golden Armor Digivolution**

In the place of Veemon, the powerful golden armor Digimon, Magnamon, stands proudly in his place.

Keiko, Hikari, and Kira leap down into the stand and Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to the Crest of Miracles being given to Davis, the Digi-Egg of Miracles has been reborn in its 'true form' or so Gennai tells us."

Light says, taking out his Digivice, "Why you? You are going to pay for that!"

**BioHybrid Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Light gathers dark violet energy in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Light slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivolve to...BioThunderbirdmon!"** Afterwards, Light turns into his Digimon form of BioThunderbirdmon.

**End BioHybrid Digivolution**

BioThunderbirdmon yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Now, you are going to get it!"

Magnamon says, strongly, "I don't think so! **Magna Blast!**" Magnamon unleashes powerful golden holy energy at BioThunderbirdmon and he cries out in pain as he is hit hard causing him to crash down to the ground and de-digivolve back into Light.

Keiko says, holding up some of Naruto's hairs, "By the way, Naruto…Thanks for your jutsu!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Hey!"

Davis immediately gets Sayu onto his back and he says, creating an orb of spirit energy, "Guys and girls! Cover your eyes!" Without hesitation, our heroes and heroines cover their eyes as Davis throws the orb of spirit energy into the sky.

"**Spirit Flash!**"

Just then the orb of spirit energy explodes causing a blinding blue light to fill the field and the Orichalcos and SOL members cry out in pain as they are blinded by the light. When the light fades away, our heroes and heroines along with the unconscious Sayu are gone!

Holly yells out, shocked, "They got away!"

Tai says, with a dark cold serious tone, "They must have this planned for the start! They sent some of their group into the Digi-World to create a portal here to attack the SOL dorks and us if there was trouble!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold snarl, "And Keiko stole some of my hairs and she and her brother's bloodline can give them my jutsu!"

Holly says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry! They will pay for making us look like fools!" Holly takes out some spheres and throws them on the ground causing a smokescreen to cover them. When the smokescreen vanishes, the Orichalcos warriors are gone as well.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "They're gone!"

Akane asks, curiously, "Now, what?"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "What do you think? We have to report to Master Sartorius about this!" The SOL members get to their feet and head back to the 'White Dorm' to report back to Sartorius and the others about their latest defeat.

(**In an unknown location; on the meanwhile**)

In a dark and dimly lit room, we find three cloaked figures with black cloaks adorned with Native American type markings looking at each other. One cloaked figure had blue markings, one with yellow markings, and the third with red markings.

The black cloaked figure with the blue markings asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

The black cloaked figure with the red markings says, with a nod, "Four of the 'Signers' have been revealed and three of them are at their full power."

The final cloaked figure, the one with the yellow markings, asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

The figure with the red markings replies, "They are Daisuke Motomiya, holder of Red Dragon Archfiend, Takeru Takashi, who recently freed his dragon from the ancient seal, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Jaden Yuki, and finally, Keiko Yukimura, welder of Black Rose Dragon."

The cloaked figure with the blue markings says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Interesting. Keiko Yukimura, huh? I don't know her directly, but I know who her heart belongs too."

The cloaked figure with the red markings says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I know that you wish for revenge, but you must wait. We are not at full strength to fight them. However, we can raise the curtain for our part in a different."

The cloaked figure with the blue markings says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Fine! However, HE will pay in the end!"

(**Within the ****Orichalcos's base;**** Som****etime**** later**)

Within Dartz's base, we find the Orichalcos warriors, except for Ranma, Hotaru, Izayoi, Hikaru, and Mayumi, have assembled in front of Dartz as Naruto, Light, Megumi, Holly, Jordan, and Tai had told them about what had happened in Obelisk Arena.

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "So, Daisuke Motomiya is a 'Signer' after all, I see!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold snarl, "That's right, sir! Plus, Yukimura has a sample of my DNA, so she and her brother can get access to my techniques."

Light places an evil sly smile on his lips and he says, with an evil sly tone, "I knew that this would happen, eventually, so Michael, Hikaru, Mayumi, Melody, and I took the necessary precautions!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "And what precautions were those?"

Melody replies, with an evil sly grin, "Let's just say that those other dorks will learn not to take anything that doesn't belong to them!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "And I knew that this would happen, so I hide this information away and it concerns Mister Uzumaki!"

Naruto asks Dartz, curiously, "What is it, Master Dartz?"

Dartz asks Naruto, curiously, "Have you ever asked and wondered about your father or any of your family?"

Naruto tells Dartz, with a perplexed tone, "Yeah! I've always wondered about them, but I've always been focused on becoming the next Hokage for that rotten village!"

Dartz takes out a scroll from his pouch and he tells you, in a serious and plain tone, "The information that I'm going to tell is pretty hard for you to accept and it was to be kept until you were an adult. It was an order by the Third Hokage to keep this information a secret along with the knowledge with the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of her. However, I've learned a bit of information that I've discovered something about your family tree."

Holly asks, perplexed, "What other information was kept from Naruto along with the secret of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "It is Naruto's father. His name was Minato Namikaze and this is a picture of him." Dartz takes out a picture from behind him and displays a picture of the Fourth Hokage. Dartz then says, with a serious tone, "This is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

The realization dawns on Naruto, as he gasp in shock, and Naruto says, stunned, "You mean the Fourth Hokage, the one that sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me was…was…my…father!"

Dartz nods his head and says, with a plain and serious tone, "Yes, he was. Remember, you know that you were sealed with the Nine-Tailed Fox on the day that it attacked the Leaf Village, the same day that you were born, Mister Uzumaki. However, there were complications at birth, but problems that could have usually been taken care of, except that thanks to the attack by the Nine-Tailed Fox caused the power in the village to go out and plenty of our best medical ninja were forced away from the hospital to treat ninja battling the fox. Without the power gone and the best doctors gone, Naruto's mother died. The Fourth Hokage took his newborn son, who he named Naruto, into the battle and used the technique that the Third Hokage to seal Orochimaru's arms, the seal the fox within Naruto. His last wish was for Naruto, his son to be praised as a hero, but the knowledge that Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son was lost for a long time until recently. Why the Fourth Hokage did this to Naruto was because he had faith in his son. He believed that his son was the only one that can truly control and harness the beast. He put his faith on you to contain the beast, Naruto."

Naruto says, stunned by what he had just learned, "The Fourth Hokage…my father…believed in me…"

Dartz nods his head and says, "Yes, he did, Naruto. However, your father did not know of the evils of the Leaf Village with people like Danzo and the ANBU black opts in the village! Your father also didn't know the evils of the villagers and if he had, then he'd take you away from the Leaf Village. Your father was a great and honorable man and the reason why he was chosen as the Leaf Village was because of his 'Elemental Alchemist' Kekkai Genkai!"

Inuyasha says, amazed, "Elemental Alchemist Kekkai Genkai!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Minato Namikaze was nothing more than a tool for the village elders and as soon as he died, they planned on using Mister Uzumaki for the same thing! By getting Naruto, abused, mistreated, and mistrusted, they were planning on using Naruto has a tool just like his father! The only ones that helped with this were the Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake!"

Tyler yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Those jerks!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "And I bet you anything that that hag, Fifth Hokage, knew of this and realized that Naruto was getting too strong to be used as a tool so she probably had those ANBU black opts to attack and kill Naruto!"

Naruto growls in a dark cold anger as his aura from the Nine-Tailed Fox and the dark aura of the Orichalcos surrounds his body that makes everyone jump away from him. Naruto yells out, in a pure dark cold angered and enraged tone, "THOSE ASSHOLES! I SWEAR THAT I'LL MAKE THEM PAY DEARLY FOR THIS! MY FATHER DIED LIKE A DOG WITHOUT KNOWING THE TRUTH!"

Allie calls out to Naruto, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Naruto! They're going to pay for this just like that rotten village did!"

Tai says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No joke! No one does that to my friends and gets away with it!" Just then, Ranma, Hotaru, Izayoi, Mayumi, and Hikaru runs out in the clearing and Ranma asks, curiously, "What's up!?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We just got more information from Master Dartz concerning Naruto!"

Mayumi asks, curiously, "What's up!?"

Holly says, in a dark cold snarl, "We just found out that one of the Hokages from that rotten Leaf Village was Naruto's father, but unlike those Hokages, the Fourth Hokage was an honorable person!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And we just found out that Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, was used like a tool by those village elders from the Leaf and planned to use Naruto in the same way too!"

Michael says, in a dark cold serious tone, "However, we find out that the Fifth Hokage knew that Naruto was getting too strong to be used any longer and decided to kill him!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snort, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "I'm surprised that people like them would reach a new low!"

Agumon 2 says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That's it! It's fighting time, boss! We need to teach those creeps a lesson that they won't forget!"

Ranma says, with a nod, "Right!?"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Except that there's a chance that Yukimura, Urameshi's sisters, Motomiya, and Takashi would just get in the way!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Actually, we set a trap for Yukimura and her brother!"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "True, with the power of their 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai, they can absorb DNA samples; however, we made some insurance just in case!" Light then asks Naruto, "Naruto, you remember those physical exams that Michael, Mayumi, and I gave you while training?"

Naruto replies, curiously, "Yeah, what about them?"

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, just say that it'll be bad news those them for what we've placed within your DNA, but don't worry, you're safe!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Let's go! We've got some business to take care off!"

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorm; on the meanwhile**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled as Davis sets Sayu's unconscious and burnt form onto the ground.

Max says, in a serious tone, "We better get her healed!"

Genryu gasps in shock and he yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Karin asks Genryu, curiously, "What is it, Genryu!?"

Genryu says, in a worried tone, "We just realize something! When Sayu wakes up and she finds out that her brother, Light, is the criminal killer 'Kira' then…"

Keiko says, worriedly realizing what Genryu is talking about, "…she'll be heartbroken!"

Genki says, annoyed, "Damn it, we didn't think about that!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "No joke! Sayu really looks up to Light and if she finds out then she'll be devastated and plus, with Light being revived by the Orichalcos and working for it as well as Ranma and Hotaru, will make it worse!"

Kai says, in a plain tone, "And not to mention some of the things that she did when she was brainwashed, even though it wasn't even her fault."

Ryoga says, annoyed, "Now, what!?"

Genkai says, in a serious tone, "We don't have choice in the matter! We have to tell her!"

Davis yells at Genkai, annoyed, "Grandma, you're just as heartless as ever! We don't know how to tell her without breaking her heart!"

Genkai tells Davis, strongly, "What choice do we have, brat!? I know that she's your friend and all, but keeping this a secret from her will only make things worse than they already are!"

Ryoko asks, curiously, "Does she even have to know?"

Ryuk says, in a serious tone, "Look, she's bound to find out sooner or later, so why not tell her right away!"

Jun yells at Ryuk, in a nasty tone, "Look, we're not as heartless as you are, asshole! And it's thanks to you dropping that 'Death Note' so Light could pick it up! If it wasn't for you, then Light wouldn't have become 'Kira' and he wouldn't have died a meaningless death!"

Matt then grabs Jun's right shoulder and he tells her, seriously, "Jun, let's not start a…"

Jun slaps Matt's hand away and she says, harshly, "…and don't touch me ever again, creep! I'm not in the mood for your rotten actions!" Matt winches at Jun's harsh words and Cologne thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well?"_

Izzy says, seriously, "Please, you guys, let's not start a fight!"

Joe says, in a serious tone, "Izzy's right! I'm not entirely okay with this, but Genkai and Ryuk are right! We have to tell Sayu! We're her friends and friends don't lie to each other!"

Ryoga nods his head in agreement and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you're right, Joe."

Rika nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Ryoga. But I think it would be best that Jay, Tyson, Davis, and Jun tell her about what happened since they are childhood friends of Sayu."

Tyson swallows a lot of air and he says, drolly, "Oh gee! Thanks a lot."

Kai says, with a serious tone, "Suck it up, Tyson. The others are right! You with Davis, Jaden, and Jun should be the ones to tell her."

Jun says, worriedly, "I'm just so worried what will happen to Sayu when we tell her."

Kuwabara says, solemnly, "Well, we're not going to get this over with until we heal Sayu."

Kurama asks Yukina, "Yukina, if you would please…?"

Yukina nods her head and replies, with a smile, "Of course." Immediately, Yukina goes over to Sayu and uses her healing energy to restore her energy and heal her wounds. When she is done, Sayu groans as she goes to a sitting position.

Sayu asks, perplexed, "What happened to me?"

Tyson says, with a sly tone, "About time, Sleepyhead!" Sayu opens her eyes, which are back to normal, and looks at our heroes and heroines.

Sayu asks, perplexed, "Davis? Tyson? Jaden? Jun? What is with the black?"

Jaden points at Sayu's white uniform and he asks, with a sly smile, "Before you judge us on our appearance, Sayu, you may want to look at yourself!"

Sayu look over herself, yelps out at her white uniform, and calls out, shocked, "What the hell?! Why am I in this ridiculous white uniform?!"

Davis says, with a warm smile, "It's a long story, Sayu, but we're glad that you're okay now."

Sayu blushes at Davis's smile and she says, "Yeah…ur…thanks!" Sayu looks at Ukyo and she asks, curiously, "Ukyo, I thought that you'd be with those white freaks!?"

Ukyo says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Let's just say that I'd rather have an ulcer than joining those white geeks, Sayu!"

Hiei says, in annoyed tone, "Would you all get on with it that you were going to tell her!?"

Sayu asks, curiously, "Tell me what!?"

Kuwabara yells at Hiei, annoyed, "Geez, do you have to do that, short stuff!? We're going tell her, alright, so stop rushing us!" Kuwabara realizes what he said, but closes his mouth and Sayu says, curiously, "Tell me what exactly!?"

Mia says to Kuwabara, annoyed, "Way to go, genius!"

Davis says, while looking away from Sayu, "Sayu…there's something that you need to know, but first…" Davis takes out the Death Note and Sayu asks, curiously, "What's that, Daisuke?"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "It's called the Death Note, it's suppose to be a magical book that kills humans by writing down their names while having a picture of the victim's face in their minds and…it happens to be the criminal killer 'Kira's' secret to killing those people."

Sayu gasps in shock and she says, surprised, "What!? 'Kira's' secret is this notebook!" Sayu takes the notebook from Davis's hands and looks inside as she sees the many names written within them. Sayu says, amazed, "Wow, there's so many names in here!"

Ryuk says, with a sly tone, "You got that one right!" Sayu looks at Ryuk and she yelps in shock and fear as she throws the Death Note, latches herself onto Davis, who blushed on impact, and she yells out, fearfully, "What the hell is that!?"

Jaden tells Sayu, in a plain tone, "He's a Shinigami and the reason why you couldn't see him is because you were touching his notebook. His name is Ryuk!"

Ryuk says, in a sly tone, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Davis tells Sayu, with a bright blush on his cheeks, "Uh Sayu…he's not going to try anything…so…um…could you let go of me?" Sayu realizes what she's doing as a red hue appears on her cheeks and she let's go of Davis, saying, "Sorry!" Soon after, Davis and Sayu got onto their feet and Sayu says, in a serious tone, "Since that Death Note was 'Kira's', I'm getting the feeling that you know who 'Kira' is!?"

Ryuk replies, with a nod, "Yes!" Before anyone could answer, Hiei says, in a serious tone, "Your older brother, Light Yagami, is in fact 'Kira'!"

Sayu yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kuwabara yells at Hiei, annoyed, "Don't you ever stop, Shorty!" On the meanwhile, Tiara was being restrained from attacking Kuwabara by Genki, Karin, and TK because of the 'short names' even though it wasn't pointed directly at her.

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "Look, fool, she was going to find out sooner or later and that was the point. The rest of up to her."

Sayu says, in a horrified tone, "That can't be true! Light couldn't be 'Kira'!" Just then, the memories of the mysterious voice that she heard, before she lost to the SOL controlled Yusuke Urameshi, in a duel appearing in her head. Sayu says, horrified, "No! No! No! Light can't be 'Kira'! My brother and father died because of him!"

L steps forward and he says, in a serious tone, "It's true! Even if you don't want to believe it, but in fact, your brother is indeed 'Kira'."

Sayu asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

L replies, in a plain tone, "I'm L, the one who was one of your brother's victims as 'Kira'. I suspected Light to be 'Kira', but he kept slipping away from my traps. Just recently, your brother has been revived back to life!" L looks at a certain point and he says, in a serious tone, "And if you don't believe me, then you can look over there!" Everyone turns to see the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, Light Yagami, Naruto Uzumaki, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, Hikaru Sato, Mayumi Ishikawa, and Taichi Kamiya along with the two Agumons and Falcomon.

TK says, seriously, "Oh great! We got company!"

Ukyo says, surprised, "Ranma! Hotaru!"

Sayu says, surprised, "Light!? Ranma!? Hotaru Saotome!"

Davis gets in front of Sayu and he says, seriously, "What are you guys doing here?"

Light says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What does it look like, Motomiya!? What kind of an older brother would I be if I didn't check up on my baby sister!?"

Sayu says, stunned, "So, it's true! You're back to life, Light!"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right, sis! Thanks to the Orichalcos!"

Sayu says, perplexed, "Orichalcos?"

Davis tells Sayu, in a serious tone, "It's an evil power that makes people do horrible things to innocent people!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Innocent people!? As if! Humans and demons are nothing but darkness bringers! Just ask Hatake and Grandma Tsunade!"

Kakashi says, perplexed, "What!?"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Don't play dumb with me, Kakashi! I know the truth from Master Dartz!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Which translates to more lies!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, Uchiha! We know about your Fourth Hokage being Naruto's father!"

The Leaf Village ninja gasp in shock of this and Kakashi says, horrified, "No! Dartz told them that!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, Hatake! I know that you and the old man were working together into using me in the way that the village elders used my father to get my Elemental Alchemist Kekkai Genkai!"

Kiba asks, curiously, "Is this true? Is Naruto's father really the Fourth Hokage!?"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "That's right! Somehow Dartz knew this and told more lies to Naruto."

Ino says, angrily, "That creep! He's using the Fourth to turn Naruto against us even more!"

Joey says, in an angered snarl, "This time Dartz went to a new low!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "That secret was supposed to be revealed once Naruto becomes an adult, however, Dartz decided to use this to his advantage!"

Keiko says, in an angered tone, "That's as…" Just then, eerie green electricity struck Keiko from within her body causing her to scream out in pain as she collapses to the ground while holding her ribs.

Hikari and Kira calls out, horrified, "Keiko!" Just then, Jaden's scream of pain was heard as everyone looks to see that Jaden had collapsed to the ground, while holding his body.

Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Bastion, Atticus, Jesse, Sayu, Davis, Tyson, and Jun yell out in unison, horrified, "Jaden!" Atticus and Tyson go to Jaden's aid while Mina, Kino, Hikari, and Kira went to Keiko's side.

Hikari asks, with concern, "What happened, Kei?"

Keiko says, weakly, "I…don't know…"

Jaden says, in a weak tone, "…it feels like that my…body has been paralyzed!" Just then, there were howls of laughter coming from the Orichalcos controlled warriors as many of our heroes and heroines glares at them with anger and rage.

TK yells out, angrily, "What did you do to them!?"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "What does it look like, Takashi!? Teaching them not to absorb anything that doesn't belong to them!"

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "You see, thanks to me, Michael, Light, Mayumi, and Hikaru, we made a defense of sorts to keep anyone who happen to have the same Kekkai Genkai as me and my family as well as Ranma and his family from his mother's side!"

Michael says, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks to Melody's Demonic Priestess magic as well as Michael, Light, Mayumi, and Hikaru's knowledge of medical things and especially the Orichalcos, we've developed a paralysis spell and everyone of our fellow Orichalcos members have gotten a shot with the serum. This serum attaches the paralysis particles on the DNA of the person, but it doesn't affect them at all. However, if someone with the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai were to absorb the DNA strain of the person who happened to take the paralysis serum, then that person would be paralyzed for the next twenty-four hours!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of this and Naruto says, with an evil sly smile, "When Yukimura took my hair strains, she and her brother got a nasty surprise!!"

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "But look at the bright side, Yukimura and her brother still get Naruto's abilities, since they've absorbed his DNA, but not his Elemental Alchemy. However, the paralysis spell will not work on my family from my mother's side as well as Ranma and his sister and mother, since we've embraced the powers of the Orichalcos!"

Allie says, with an evil sly smile, "Don't you losers ever realize that we'll always be one step ahead of you guys!" Allie then points at Genki and Jesse and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and don't rely on their little Crystal Beasts to help you as well as that dragon that Ranma told us about!"

Jesse says, annoyed, "Oh great!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "We've study those Crystal Beasts decks of yours and Genki's and we already made and mastered the many ways of defeating it! Nice try!"

Genki says, in a snarl, "Damn it!"

Jaden says, with a weak groan, "That…was a dirty trick you pulled!"

Megumi says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh well, it's your sister's fault for being reckless when she tried to get Naruto's hair strains! Though, I'm surprised that she could ever be that stupid!"

Kira yells out, in an angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!" Kira towards the Orichalcos warriors in blind rage and Hikari yells out to her sister, "Kira, stop!" However, it was too late, when Kira got closer to Megumi as she changed into Akira and dodges Kira's fist.

Akira calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "What's the matter, Kira!? You're running too slow!"

Kira yells out, angrily, "I'm going to get you!" Kira roars out in anger as she charges after Akira, but Akira uses the power of her Millennium Sandals to dodge every one of Kira's attacks, while leading her to a circular motion, creating a spiral of heated chi/battle-aura which Cologne recognized.

Cologne says, worriedly, "Oh no…!"

Kira yells out, angrily, "Stop dodging and fight!"

Akira says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Why? You've already have fallen into my trap!"

"**Hiryū Shōten Ha**!"

Akira makes a corkscrew uppercut strike, while still releasing an ice-cold aura from her fist. This created a tornado as Kira screams as she's thrown into the air by the tornado.

Hikari, Keiko, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Syrus yell out, horrified, "Kira!"

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "No way! That's Ranma's attack!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "It must be from her 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai!" As the tornado disappears from sight, Akira disappears from sight and appears in front of Kira, while in the air, and calls out, "**Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**!" Akira performs her own version of Ranma and Hotaru's attack, bashing Kira's chest, face, and any part of her body, which made it look like a single blow that throws Kira away further. Akira holds out her right hand which creates a swirl of blue and red chakra and she goes towards Kira, calling out, "**Rasengan**!" Akira slams the blue sphere of chakra to Kira's chest, throwing her away from her and she slams to the ground with a huge thud, with nasty burn marks on her body.

Hikari yells out, horrified, "Kira!" Hikari goes to her sister's aid as Akira lands on the ground and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That was for earlier!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Hey, wait a second, since that was Ranma's attack that Megumi used and both Ranma and Megumi has the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai, it would be impossible for her to get it!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "True, it would be impossible unless I gave Megumi and her family my hair strains to help them to get even with that backstabbing miko and her fucking cousin as proof of my loyalty! Also, while you and the old ghoul weren't looking, Ryoga, I took a few strains of your hair and gave them to my sister and mother as well as Inuyasha, his sisters, and mother!"

Ryoga yells out, horrified, "What!?"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right and we can use your **Breaking Point** and **Shishi ****Hōkōdan**!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh and by the way…your genjutsu needs work, Billboard Brow!"

Many of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Kakashi says, surprised, "Sakura is here!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold snarl, "No joke, asshole! She, Hyuga, and Tendo are hiding through a genjutsu!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Come out now, dorks! You can't fool us for a second! I can smell your nasty auras!" Just then, Sakura, Hinata, and Akane appear as the genjutsu had disappears as everyone turns around to see them.

Ryoga says, in a dark snarl, "Damn it! I didn't sense them at all!"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "Neither did I!?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I did! They were using the miko's spells to hide their auras! The miko doesn't know about this so she believes that I can't sense anything that may have priestess magic and the Light of Destruction's aura is making things a lot easier for me."

Akane asks, in a cold serious tone, "How long have you known that we were here?"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sneer, "Gee, how about when we revealed that I was Minato Namikaze's son!"

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "Plus, I've trained myself to detect anything that may have priestess magic, since it was being used to hide your auras! I believe that it was from that backstabbing miko that betrayed my brother!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz told already told us the truth!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And didn't you geeks get the message, this is white dork-free territory!"

Hikaru steps up two steps and he says, in a dark cold strong tone, "Doesn't really matter because they're going to leave, right now!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You and who's army!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "I'll give you one guess!"

"**Mercury Eternal Engage**!"

"**Fiery Pyre Power Engage**!"

Soon after, in a bright blue and eerie green light replaces Hikaru with Eternal Mercury and Mayumi was covered by fiery flames as they changed her to Divine Fiery Flare.

Our heroes and heroines and the SOL members gasp in shock and Davis yells out, shocked, "No way! Another Eternal and Divine Warrior!"

Eternal Mercury says, in a dark cold strong tone, "That's right, Motomiya! Now, it's time to clear the trash from this dorm!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "I'll show you trash!"

Akane calls out, worriedly, "Sakura, don't!" However, it was too late, as Sakura sends a loud roar and charges towards Eternal Mercury as Sakura charges her fist with chakra and sickly white light. When Sakura gets too close, Eternal Mercury disappears from sight using new super-speed and Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Where did he go!?"

Eternal Mercury yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Right here, Haruno!" Eternal Mercury reappears in front of Sakura and kicks her chin hard, throwing her into the air and Divine Fiery Flare disappears from sight, appears above Sakura and kicks her waist hard, breaking a rib, while throwing her back for her to hit a tree hard, knocking it over.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Sakura, no!" Akane and Hinata goes over to Sakura's aid and as Divine Fiery Flare lands on the ground with her feet, Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Now, leave and take the Leaf Village garbage with you!"

The Leaf Village ninjas, especially Hinata, winch at Naruto's harsh words and Jiraiya thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! It's worse than we thought! With this new information about Minato that Dartz blabbed to Naruto, his rage has increased!"_

Light yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Well, what are you freaks waiting for!? Get lost or else the same thing that happened to Billboard Brow will happen to you!"

Sayu gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! This isn't Light!? I don't want to actually believe that my older brother is capable of killing human beings in the name of justice!"_ Sayu calls out to her brainwashed brother, seriously, "Light, please tell me that this is some kind of a joke! You can't actually be 'Kira'!"

Light looks at his sister and he says, with an evil sly smile, "So, L and the others told you, did they! Yes, they're right, you know, your brother is in fact 'Kira', the former God of the New World!"

Sayu gasps in shock and horror and she yells out, seriously, "But why!? Why!? Light!?"

Light says, with an evil smile, "Simple, baby sister! It happened when I was a normal high school student in a corrupt part of Japan, the Kanto region!" Light then says, in a dark cold serious tone, "All I ever see was crime namely killing, raping, and stealing! I was doing a society a favor for getting rid of people like them! Those scum of the earth and they need to be dealt with! That's when the Death Note came into my possession! That powerful notebook was just dropped from the sky and fell to the ground! At first, I didn't believe it, but when I tested it out the first two times, I started to believe its power! That's how I become 'Kira' or the Japanese word for 'killer' and god of the New World, where there's no crime and where hard working people like myself can live! A Utopian world and I would be god of a new world!"

Sayu yells out, angrily, "You do realized what happened as a result! I was kidnapped by a bunch of goons because of you!? Our father was killed because of you! And our mother is in a mental institution for attempting to commit suicide over the loss of her husband and her son because of you! Imagine how she'll feel if she finds out that her own son is the cause of the death of human beings as well as her husband's death as well! Did you even think of that!?"

Light says, with an evil sneer, "You think I care about that! Our father!? I don't think that Soichiro Yagami is fatherly figure for my tastes! He was weak! That's why he was killed by Mello's goons! He should have killed Mello when he had the chance, but his sense of 'righteousness' came into his mind and took him over! All human beings are weak! You know thinking back, I should have written down your name when you were kidnapped by Mello's goons, before!"

The SOL members and our heroes and heroines, especially Sayu, who felt her heart breaking into pieces at her brother's harsh words, and Light says, with an evil sly smile, "And besides, who are you to criticize me, Sayu Yagami! If I remember correctly, weren't you just released from the control of Sartorius's or the Light of Destruction's control when you were brainwashed by Yusuke Urameshi?" Sayu winches at the comment and Light says, with a dark cold harsh tone, "If you lost to someone like Urameshi, then you must be pathetic! I can't believe that I even bother training you in the game of Duel Monsters, if you were going to lose! You're such a disappointment! I'm even ashamed of being your older brother!"

As she feels her heart breaking it pieces, tears were threatened to fall from Sayu's eyes and when the memories of her days in the Society of Light came into her mind, Sayu's heart has completely broken as she falls onto her knees. Davis says, horrified, "Sayu!" Davis glares at Light with great anger and he yells out, angrily, "How could you say that, Light!? How could you say that to your own sister!?"

Light says, shrugging his shoulders, "Hey, I'm just telling it how it is, Motomiya!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Is this is where you've been!?" Everyone turns to see Dartz walking towards his followers.

Joey says, in an annoyed snarl, "Dartz!"

Akane says, in a cold angered snarl, "What do you want, creep!?"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "This is the guy who brainwashed Ranma and Hotaru as well as their mother!"

Tea says, seriously, "That's him!"

Dartz looks at Ukyo and Sayu and he says, with an evil sly smile, "So, it is true! Ukyo Kuonji and Sayu Yagami are out of the Society of Light."

Ryoga says, in an angered tone, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Oh shut up, Hibiki!"

Ukyo takes out her giant scapula and she yells out, seriously, "Okay, asshole, I'm giving you to the count of three to release Ranma and Hotaru from your mind control, right now!?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Give it a rest, Ukyo! We're not being brainwashed! We just know the truth that's all!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You know, I actually believed that you've stopped trying to chase my brother into being with you, Kuonji, but I guess that I was wrong!"

Ukyo yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Stuff it, bitch! Master Dartz told us everything as well as the actions of that backstabbing tomboy!"

Ukyo glares at Dartz and she yells out, angrily, "I'm going to pound you!"

Ryoga calls out, seriously, "Ukyo, don't!" However, it was too late, as Ukyo charges towards Dartz, ready to pound him with her giant scapula, but Ranma's fist was smashed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Ukyo says, weakly, "Ranma, why…"

Ranma rams his fist to Ukyo's face, knocking her away back to our heroes and heroines. Ryoga yells out, horrified, "Ukyo!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold nasty snort, "That'll teach her! That whore had it coming!" On the meanwhile, Sasuke was glaring at Dartz as anger was building inside of him, remembering that Dartz was one of the causes of his clan being massacred as his Sharingan was activated.

Kakashi notices this and he says, seriously, "Sasuke, don't! I know how you feel, but we can't attack him with Naruto guarding him with his new friends in the Orichalcos!"

Dartz tells his followers, with an evil sly smile, "Now, should we be off?!"

Naruto glares at Kakashi and he yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "This isn't over, Hatake! You will pay for what you did to my father!"

Kakashi says, seriously, "But that's not true!" As Akane and Hinata carries Sakura's beaten up form away to the 'White Dorm', the Orichalcos warriors and Dartz disappears using some kind of teleportation.

Sasuke says, in a great angered tone, "Damn him!"

Kiba says, in a serious tone, "That creep! He'll pay for this!"

Dartz kneels doing to Sayu, whose eyes were covered by her bangs, and he asks, with concern, "Sayu…?"

Sayu says, lowly and with a monotone voice, "I'll be fine, Daisuke." Sayu then stands onto her feet as Kira is being helped by Hikari and she asks Kira, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kira says, weakly, "I'll be…fine."

Tea goes over to help Mina, pulling Keiko onto her feet, and she asks her, "Are you going to be okay, Keiko?"

Keiko replies, weakly, "Just…need…to get some rest, Tea."

Hassleberry carries Jaden onto his feet and he says, angrily, "Those scumbags! They're going to pay for doing this to the Sarge!"

Max asks, worriedly, "What can we do? They own Duel Academy and with the GX Tournament coming, they'll use it to steal the souls of the duelist participating!"

Tyson tells Max, in a serious tone, "We'll think of something, Maxie! We're not going to allow Dartz or the Society of Light to go along with their plans!" Just then, there was a thump as everyone whip their heads to see an unconscious Sayu, lying on her side, and Davis exclaims, horrified, "Sayu!" Davis goes over to Sayu's unconscious form and Matt asks, seriously, "What happened!?"

Davis says, seriously, "What do you think?! Sayu just collapsed!" Davis then carries Sayu's body bridal style and Mimi asks, curiously, "How do you think that happened!?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "I think I know how? I'm guessing that the memories of her days in the Society of Light as well as the shock of her brother being 'Kira' and the bad memories that she had to endure because of it as well as Light Yagami being revived back to life, but worse than he was when he was 'Kira'."

Yugi says, in a plain tone, "That shock was too much for her to handle."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "I'll take Sayu to her room in the Ra Yellow dorm, before she was taken by those Society Dorks."

TK tells Davis, plainly, "Okay, just hurry back." Davis nods as he disappears using his super-speed to carry Sayu to her room.

Sango says, amazed, "You know, I'm amazed on how Davis could care about Sayu so much."

Tyson says, with a smile, "Of course! Davis always carried of every one of his friends! That's just the way he is!"

As Ukyo was being helped by Genki and Karin, Jun says, with a sigh, "I don't think that Sango was talking about that, Tyson."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Do you think that Davis has developed some kind of crush on Sayu?"

Palamon says, amazed, "Davis's crush on Kari has transferred to Sayu!"

Joe says, seriously, "I believe so! Remember, Davis was devastated when Sayu was brainwashed by the Society of Light and when Sayu's brother was harshly belittling her, Davis was angry about that as well!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "With all that has happen to Sayu, you can't necessarily blame her for being heartbroken."

Jun says, in a plain tone, "And it got worse, you see, Sayu once told me, Davis, Tyson, Ranma, and Jaden that after she was saved that Mello guy and unharmed, Sayu fell into a state of shock and eventually becoming unresponsive to the presence of others. It took her a few months to get out of that shock and hearing about Light's and her father's death didn't help that much. That was one of the reasons why she came to Duel Academy, but I guess that it couldn't be helped."

Shippo asks, worriedly, "Isn't there anything that we can do for her?"

Sango replies, plainly, "Let's just let Sayu get some space for a while. Her state of mind must be unstable right now."

Keiko says, in a weak tone, "I…think…that would be a good idea, Sango."

Kiba says, in a serious tone, "Man! I still can't believe that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, but now, I know why Naruto wanted to be Hokage so badly! I haven't been this shocked since we were told that the Nine-Tailed Fox lives within Naruto!"

Neji says, in a serious tone, "I agree, Kiba! Before, I wondered why Naruto was treated so ill be the people of our village."

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Though, I still didn't understand why the people from your village treated Naruto like crap throughout his childhood! Just because he has the Nine-Tailed Fox within him, doesn't mean that he's the demon himself!"

Kakashi tells Tyson, in a serious tone, "I agree, Tyson! Naruto didn't deserve to be treated so badly, however, there are people in this world that don't understand how things work in this world. Most of the people from the Leaf Village lost the ones that they loved like fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, cousins, loved ones, and/or friends."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "In any rate, we should hope that Sayu recovers from the shock from learning the truth about her brother."

(**Inside the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Within Sartorius's quarters, we find our heroes and heroines' 'former' family, loved ones and/or friends/allies assemble in front of Sartorius as Sakura, who was getting her wounds checked by Hilary, Hinata, and Akane told them what just occurred by the Slifer Red dorm.

Tenten says, surprised, "No way! So, Naruto is really the Fourth Hokage's son!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Somehow, Dartz found out that information and told Naruto along with another pack of lies!"

Kari says, in a cold snarl, "Why am I not surprised?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "Yes, it looks like the fourth leader of your village sealed up the Nine-Tailed Fox because he had faith in his son to contain the beast. However, you never knew that fact because the information was forbidden to be told to him. However, all of the adults knew and they treated him as if he was the same as the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Tenten says, with a cold plain tone, "Naruto is a real goofball and idiot sometimes, but he isn't a beast or demon like that fox."

Sakura says, in cold serious tone, "We know why Naruto wanted to become Hokage so bad and being Hokage of our village is in his blood."

Hinata tells Sakura, with a cold nasty sneer unlike her, "That would happened, if a certain overgrown Billboard Browed wench decided to insult Naruto-kun while putting him as that demon fox, while destroying his dream and not to mention get him brainwashed by Dartz!" As Sakura winch at Hinata's harsh comment, Hinata leaves the quarters, while saying, "Master Sartorius, I'll be performing my duties for the Light!" Hinata walks out room and Akane says, with a sigh, "I'd thought seeing the Light, Hinata would slowly forgive Sakura for what happened with Naruto, but her mistrust in her as well as Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake is still there."

Tenten tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "Well, before Naruto left, Hinata had feelings for Naruto and still do! When we were told what happened with Team seven, Hinata, in a blind rage, activates her Byakugan and attacks Sakura with a fist in the gut and face, throwing her out of the Hokage's office. She also used her **Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** to seal all of Sakura's chakra points. If Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lord Hiashi, Guy-sensei, and Lady Hokage hadn't hold Hinata back, she'd killed Sakura with her **Gentle Fist**! She was angry that Naruto left the village while blaming Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei for it."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "She hasn't forgiven us since then. It's not like I don't deserve it though."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm sure that once we bring your friend, Naruto, into the Light, and by Hinata's side, then she would slowly forgive you guys."

Sartorius tells Tenten and Sakura, with a serious tone, "With the world covered in darkness like it is, your people seem to feel that since Naruto is the carrier of the fox with a bit of the fox traits, like his whiskers for example, that he and the fox are in the one and the same. This world is corrupt and full of darkness, crime, war, and much more and good people like Naruto tend to fall victim to mistreatment and mistrust."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "It's similar to how Inuyasha and Melody were treated by humans and demons, except for Zera and Kenochi!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Kenochi?"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah! He's Inuyasha's older half-brother, but he's a full demon like Sesshomaru and Zera. Kenochi is the younger brother of both Zera and Sesshomaru. However, unlike Sesshomaru and like Zera, Kenochi shows compassion to humans and unlike Zera, he isn't as harsh towards me or any other priestess. He also gets disappointed on how Sesshomaru views humans as lowly creatures, while looking down upon Inuyasha and Melody and how Zera and Melody treats me so ill like, but doesn't care if Kikyo is treated worse. Kenochi treats me with respect, but he has a bad temper like Inuyasha, Melody, and Zera and can be a little hot-headed like them. He also as stubborn as Inuyasha and his sisters as well too."

Tenten tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Well, once he finds out about what happened with Inuyasha and his sisters, he'll be really upset!"

Sakura says, with a solemn sigh, "I certainly hope that once Naruto is brought into the Light, he'll forgive me, but…" Sakura asks Kagome, in a curious tone, "…once you bring Inuyasha and his sisters, especially Zera, wouldn't Melody and Zera will be just as mistrusting towards you as Hinata is with me."

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Oh right! With all that was happening I forgot about that! Melody and Zera's hatred towards priestesses will be there and they'll still mistrust me with Inuyasha. Kenochi is a lot more understanding than them and Sesshomaru couldn't care less about it."

Akane says, with a sigh, "And the same with Hotaru too. Hotaru isn't as mistrusting with me as Melody and Zera are with you, Kagome, but whenever I hit Ranma for something that it wasn't his fault, Hotaru gets violent even more so than me, before I've seen the Light, and 'teaches' me a lesson in pain. However, I can look at the bright side that girls like Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno would be out of my way, since Hotaru is more violent with them than with me."

Kagome gasps in shock and she exclaims, horrified, "Oh man! I forgot! My older brother, Sanosake, is in the pro-leagues!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh man! That's not good! Inuyasha's sister, Holly, made it perfectly clear that your family is going to suffer because of what happened between you and Inuyasha!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Which means that once Sanosake comes to Duel Academy, Inuyasha and his family will attack him like wolves to a lamb that is if my sisters and Keiko, since she'll be recovered by that paralysis spell, don't stop them!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Also, from what we saw, those new kids, Hikaru Satō and Mayumi Ishikawa, are those Eternal and Divine Warriors!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Even though, the Orichalcos is clouding their futures, I've detected huge amounts of anger, rage, hatred, bitterness, mistrust, and betrayal from those two especially Mister Satō, which is considered the highest of the two."

Yolei says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, judging from his appearance, it's no surprise that geeks like him would have a hard time in society."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "There's more! You see, there's another member from the Orichalcos that I've sense another huge amount of darkness, even with the Orichalcos. That person's name is Michael Angel."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "No that you mention is sir, I did sense something weird about that guy! He's giving me the same bad feeling that Sensui gave me when I was fighting him."

Kagome asks, in a curious tone, "You don't suppose that Michael has seven personalities like Sensui did, do you?"

Sartorius says, in a reply, "I don't know that much, Miss Higurashi, but I do know that we may need to keep an eye on him, just in case."

The SOL members exclaim, in unison, "Yes sir!"

(**Two weeks later at night; in the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Inside of the Ra Yellow dorm, we find Sayu Yagami, who is in her female Obelisk Blue uniform instead of her female SOL uniform, lying on her bed with a totally distressed and lifeless look on her face. For the past two weeks, Sayu has been distance towards her friends and haven't eaten anything. The memories of her days as an SOL member came to her mind and they were very vivid and horrifying Sayu to her core. Her will to fight was shattered and despite her friends' pleading to get back into the fight since she is a Chosen Duelist too, Sayu was too deeply depressed and felt that she was a burden on Davis and that she would only make things worse. Her friends were worried about her, especially Davis that he would come to her room to check up on her as well as try to give her something to eat. Some of our heroes and heroines, including Sayu's childhood friends with our heroes and heroines, tried to get a conversation with her, but no such luck. At nights, Hikari and Kira as well as their Digimon partners stand guard by the door to her room and Mina and Kino decided to watch the back incase the Society of Light or the Orichalcos decided to pay her a visit. Right now, it was night time, Keiko, who had recovered from the paralysis trap that the Orichalcos had her and Jaden in, and Hikari as well as their Digimon partners, are standing nearby with their eyes closed trying to rest as much as possible so they don't fall asleep on the job.

Just then, Davis, in his black and blue male Obelisk Blue uniform, and Veemon walked down the hallways of the dorm with a basket of fruit in Davis's hands and spotted Keiko and Hikari standing by Sayu's door.

Davis says, in a whisper, "Hey girls! Any luck?" The two girls look at him and Hikari replies, plainly, "No such luck, Davis! It's been two weeks and the poor girl hasn't talk or eaten anything."

Davis says, worriedly, "I know."

Keiko says, in a worried tone, "I'm just worried that Sayu will try something stupid in her depression." Just then, a sniff was heard from Sayu's room indicating that Sayu was crying.

Hikari asks Davis, in a pleading tone, "Davis, maybe, you should talk to her. I don't know how much of Tyson's lame jokes that I can stand?" FYI: For the past two weeks, Tyson would try to get a laugh from Sayu with a joke, but it came out with a dud that Hikari, Keiko, and Kai had to throw Tyson out of Sayu's room, before Sayu tries to kill him.

Davis says, plainly, "I'll try." Davis then knocks on the door and he calls out, "Sayu, can I come in!?"

Sayu replies from her room, "Go away!"

Davis says, with concern, "Sayu, it's me! Now, could you please open the door?!"

Sayu calls out, seriously, "Why should I!?"

Davis says, seriously, "Listen, Sayu, all of us understand what you're going through and we're trying to help you!"

Sayu yells out, seriously, "No you don't! Leave me alone!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Listen, Sayu, for the past two weeks, you haven't eaten a single thing and you haven't even talk to since you came back from the Society of Light! All of us are really worried about you, because you are our friend and we care about you!" Just then, the door begins to unlock and was opened to reveal Sayu Yagami, still in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, with tear stained eyes and she asks Hikari and Keiko, in a low and monotone voice, "Guys, can I talk to Daisuke alone, please?"

Hikari and Keiko look at each other and nod at Sayu as Davis walks into the room with Sayu closing the door as Hikari and Keiko left for their rooms with their Digimon partners follow them.

Davis pulled a chair as Sayu sat on her bed and Davis placed the chair in front of Sayu's bed in front of her, then sat on the chair. Davis asks, curiously, "Okay, Sayu, what do you want to talk about?"

Sayu says, solemnly, "My memories about what I did while under Sartorius's control and…after what I've done to you, Jaden, and Tyson, it made me no better than my brother as 'Kira' was." Sayu coughs as tears came from her eyes and she chokes out, weakly, "I…I…just…just can't believe at what I became…Davis…I was the one who brainwashed many of the Obelisk girls and the Ra Yellow students…And I…I…I ruthless dueled and brainwashed them! When…when I found out that Light, my big brother, my own flesh and blood was 'Kira' as well as Misa Amane…the second 'Kira'…I didn't want to believe it, because my brother was a hard-working person and considered Japan's brightest students! He…he was planning on working with my…my father as a detective once he finished college! I…I don't understand…Daisuke! How could my brother be capable of doing all those inhuman things!? Now, he's brought back to life…even worse! I don't think that I could face…him! I don't think I can ever face my brother, again! I'm…like 'Kira', Daisuke!" Just then, Sayu begins to sob greatly as tears came from her eyes.

Davis then feels a great pain from Sayu's cries and soon couldn't bear to see Sayu suffer, any longer. Davis takes Sayu's hands, which makes her look him, and Davis tells her, in a serious tone, "Sayu, listen! You're nothing like 'Kira'! Like you, I don't or will ever understand what made Light to turn from a great person to a mass murderer! However, in my mind, even though we know the truth, Light and 'Kira' are two different people! The Light Yagami that I know is still a great and honorable person, while 'Kira' is nothing more than a cold-hearted monster that has taken over Light's mind the moment that he took that Death Note!"

Sayu says, croaky and weakly, "You…really think so!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "I know so! I still don't want to believe that Light is a cold-hearted murderer that would sell out his family for some make believe world where there's no criminals."

Sayu says, curiously, "I just don't understand, Davis! Why are you telling me this?"

Davis tells Sayu, "I'm only telling you what's in my heart, Sayu. I know you don't want to actually believe that Light is capable of killing those criminals, but is one of 'Kira's' victims. Also, I don't want you know feel that you're alone in this one." Just then, Sayu then feels more tears coming down her eyes as she sniffs and Davis asks, worriedly, "What's wrong, Sayu!? You're not crying, again, are you?!" Sayu then unexpectedly latches onto Davis's trench coat then sobs onto it, again, while he places Sayu onto his lap, while she was crying on Davis's right shoulder.

Davis wraps his arms around Sayu's body, pulling her close to him. Davis tells Sayu, in a whisper while rubbing her back with his right hand, "Sayu, don't worry! I'm here for you like I've always have when we were little kids."

Sayu says, weakly, "Yeah, but things aren't what they used to be, Davis."

Davis says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Sayu. However, there is one thing that will never change no matter what." Sayu pulled her face up as she looks at him and Davis says, with a kind and caring smile, "You're still the same Sayu Yagami that I've known since we were little kids, except that you've become a strong and wonderful person."

Sayu wipes the tear stains from her eyes and he says, warmly, "Thanks, Davis…" Sayu then embraces Davis unexpectedly, making him blush on impact, of her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Davis pulls her close and Sayu whispers in Davis's ear, "I don't know what I would do without you, Daisuke Motomiya." Sayu pecks his cheek, making the brown haired boy blush even more. Davis takes a sniff her delicious honey and strawberries scent and lost in the fragrance.

Davis thinks in his mind, becoming a bit 'entranced' by the smell, _"Wow. Sayu seems so sweet…like strawberries…"_ Davis is becoming a bit 'aroused' by the smell and fights to remain in control. Davis thinks in his mind, while looking at Sayu, feeling relaxed in his arms, _"I never noticed it before, but Sayu really looks cute in her uniform."_ Davis shakes his head and thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Where did that come from?! I don't even know if I like Sayu…like that! Though, I believe that my feelings toward Kari are nothing more than brother and sister! I realized that my past feelings for Kari were nothing more than an innocent middle school crush before, but with Sayu…I can't decide, but I get this warm feeling in my heart."_ Davis shakes his head to get those thoughts from his head and he thinks in his mind, strongly, _"No! I can't let those feelings get to me! Sayu has already been through enough! I'm not going to hurt me anymore than those assholes, Sartorius and Dartz did!"_ Just then, Davis hears a soft snore and he notices that Sayu had fallen asleep on his right shoulder with a warm smile on her lips.

Davis thinks in his mind, surprised, _"She's asleep!"_ Davis then thinks in his mind, plainly, _"I guess that it's to be expected though."_ Davis carries Sayu's sleeping form bridal style to her bed, placed her there where the covers were pulled off, slowly pulls her arms away from his neck, and covers her body. Davis goes in and kisses Sayu's forehead, saying, in a whisper, "Good night, Sayu-chan!" Davis goes to try to sneak away towards the door so he wouldn't try to wake her up. Davis opens the door slowly and carefully as he goes out and closes the door to let Sayu sleep. As Sayu is lying on her bed, a mysterious 'black mist' forming outside of the dorm and a pair of glowing yellow eyes comes out of the 'black mist' and looks at Sayu's sleeping form.

The yellow eyes within the 'black mist', says, in a dark demonic female tone, "I sense that fucking evil light in this place. So, it has the fucking nerve to return, huh?! I sense that this girl has suffered a great deal of pain and suffering from the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos and desires to be stronger, I see." The being with the eyes say, with a dark demonic sly tone, "Needless to say, she is the greatest hope to stop that asshole, but if she doesn't fight, the universe won't stand a chance against that brainwashing asshole. However, she might be able regain her fighting spirit if she has the means to fulfill her wishes. Not too long ago, my To-zoku sister went to the body of a human girl that also desires to save the one that she loves from that impure light and protect those who mean to her."

Sayu mumbles in her sleep, sadly, "Oh, Daisuke…I'm so sorry…! Please…Light…stop…don't do it…"

The 'black mist' says, in the dark demonic female's voice, "If that is what you deserve, your wish might be granted young one." Soon enough, the `black mist' goes into Sayu's body as it glows dark violet.

(**Inside of Sayu's dreams; on the meanwhile**)

Within Sayu's dreams, we find her wondering in darkness and with a worried expression on her face.

Sayu says, perplexed, "Where am I? Everything is pitch black here!"

Just then, a dark female voice calls out, "You have nothing to fear, my dear." Sayu looks to the source to see a 'dark mist' form in front of her and feminine figure is seen in the mist.

Sayu calls out, fearfully and strongly, "Who…who are you!?"

The feminine figure in the black mist replies, with a beautiful dark female voice, "I am a friend, Sayu Yagami. I am one who senses your distress over what happened during your time in the Society of Light and that of the Orichalcos that has your brother captive."

Sayu yells out, angrily and with her right fist clenched of Sartorius's name, "What do you know about that asshole and his fucking Society as well as the Orichalcos!"

The feminine figure replies, with a dark serious tone, "Plenty. And I can sense great anger towards him and his Society of Trash! Plus, you're angry at the fact that your brother was an infamous killer and you didn't want to believe it at first."

Sayu calls out, with great anger in voice, "How can't I?! That asshole, Sartorius, used me and made me do things that only 'Kira' would do! Even though I realized that Light is responsible for the deaths of the criminals as well as innocent people, he's still my brother and I love him! I want his spirit to rest in peace when this is all over! I believe that it's that rotten 'Death Note' that wrapped his mind!" Sayu says, in a serious tone, "Before the insanity with 'Kira', I used to look up to my brother for guidance since he was Japan's top student, because he was so incredibly smart. Like Davis, I don't believe that Light and 'Kira' are the same person! I believed that the moment the 'Death Note' was used by my brother's hands, Light was 'Kira's' first victims and used his body to commit this horrifying acts! 'Kira' killed my brother! I still believe that 'Kira' is a cold-hearted person and will never be my brother! I want to be the one that saves my brother from the Orichalcos and 'Kira's' grip! Also, I want to help my friends and especially Davis! I don't want to be the one that gets rescued anymore!"

The feminine figure says, with a dark sly tone, "It seems that you have feelings for this person."

Sayu blushes on impact and she says, while flustered, "While of course, ever since we were kids, Davis has always been there for me! Defending me from bullies and tries to help me with my homework, even though, I end up with a bad grade in the long run. I think…I think that I may…love him."

The feminine figure tells Sayu, with a dark serious tone, "Then you and your 'other self' must allow me to share your body and you must take the powers of darkness of the Darkness of Salvation. Don't worry, you will never be like the one that you call 'Kira', you'll still remain your true self. However, this will be permanent and there is no turning exactly like the others who have already embraced the dark powers of the Black Crystal."

Sayu asks the feminine figure, in a serious tone, "Why are you helping us?"

The feminine figure tells Sayu, with a dark serious tone, "I am one that despises the evil light of Sartorius and knows what pain and horrors it can be bring as well as those that worship its evil might. The Light of Destruction is even WORSE than 'Kira' could ever be if that's even possible. And I wish to make sure that its existence is wiped to ensure peace of the universe and the balance of life maintain. For I am one who's mission is to rid this peaceful universe of Sartorius's hellish light. Now, I ask you: Will you do what it takes to get the one that you love back and stop that vile cult as well as its 'Master' once and for all."

Sayu thought about it for a while as well as thinking about that she didn't want to be like 'Kira', but she didn't want to be brainwashed by Sartorius again. Sayu finally came to a decision and she exclaims, with a serious tone, "I could damn well care less what happens to me! As long as I get to protect all that I love as well as save every innocent person from that fucking Society of Light and Sartorius as well as saving those that Dartz has in his control, especially my brother, Light as well as Ranma and Hotaru! And I won't stop until they are gone for this universe for good!"

The feminine figure replies, darkly, "You have decided!" Just then the feminine figure transforms into a dark cloud that wraps around her and Sayu screams out as the feminine figure fuses with her.

(**Back in the Real World; on the meanwhile**)

As this was going on in Sayu's 'dream world', Sayu's physical body is surrounded by 'dark energy' as she groans and moans quiet as two blood red demonic markings appear on her face and her hair growing longer behind her back. When Sayu's slight transformation is over, the markings vanish from her face, and a dark sly grin appears on Sayu's lips.

(**The next day; within Spirit World**)

Inside of Koenma's office within the Spirit World, we find him in toddler form as he works on papers and keeps reports about the progress of our heroes and heroines in their 'war' against the Society of Light.

Koenma says to himself, with a serious tone, "Well, they got Sayu Yagami back from their control, but her brother is another story, with Light Yagami under the control of the Orichalcos, he's even worse than he was 'Kira'. From what Botan reports, Sayu is totally depressed about what happened and she might not have the will to fight. But she is the greatest chance to stop that evil madman and if she doesn't fight, we have lost one 'Chosen Duelist', again, and the universe might be in danger."

Just then a male voice calls out, with a plain and logical tone, "Do not give up hope, Lord Koenma. Help might come from the most unlikely of places." Koenma whips to the source of the voice to see a young man that looks sixteen years that's 5 feet and 11 inches in height, he has silver hair, teal blue eyes, filled with wisdom that comes from millennia in the past, and he is a wearing a white Obelisk uniform similar to the male SOL members except he has black trim on his uniform, white pants with two black stripes going down the sides, black sneakers, and he has his left ear pierced with a black earrings and around his neck is a necklace with a black Duel Monsters card at the end, like Seto Kaiba's necklace.

Koenma yells out, shocked, "It can't be! Yeshua!"

The young male, Yeshua, says, with a plain and serious tone with an emotionless look on his face, "It is a good to finally meet you, Lord Koenma. As you already know, I am Chaos Ashai Yeshua, but you may call me Yeshua for short. As for why I am here, you know why."

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "I see. So, you know about the battle between your successors and the Society of Light."

Yeshua nods his head and replies, in a plain and logical tone, "Yes. It is my duty to protect the Chosen Duelists and guide them to their fullest potential in this war. However, you know that the Darklight Prophecies has begun and you knew that my appearance would need to be made sooner or later."

Koenma tells Yeshua, with a serious tone, "So, you already know that the nine of the Chosen Duelists not in the control of Sartorius have embraced the powers of darkness of the Darkness of Salvation and the seven Millennium Items. And you must already know who has given it to them along with the God Cards and the fake Sacred Beast cards."

Yeshua nods his head and says, with a serious and plain tone, "Yes, I do. Plus, I know that Genki Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, and Daisuke Motomiya have gained the powers of the three Legendary Dragons known as Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, and the means to awaken their true forms. However, what I do know that you may not know is that Sayu Yagami will be embracing the powers of darkness as well."

Koenma asks Yeshua, perplexed, "How do you know that?"

Yeshua replies, with a serious and plain tone, "A Da-zoku have appeared on Earth and Sayu has become one with one of the Da-zoku. However, there's a slight risk that Sayu Yagami would become even worse than 'Kira', if her emotions are in check."

Koenma yells out, shocked, "Say what?! The Da-zoku?! But I thought…?!"

Yeshua tells Koenma, in a plain and logical tone, "They are very much real and their powers as well."

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "Yes."

Yeshua tells Koenma, with a plain and logical tone, "Sayu Yagami will need to harness the powers of darkness in order to gain the ability to harness her new 'demon half's' own powers."

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "Like the To-zoku, the Da-zoku are two legendary demon clans that mysteriously disappeared centuries ago. I can't help to wonder why they would come back now. However, like the To-zoku, Da-zoku rival the Ma-zoku in strength and ability along with their incredible mystical and super-natural abilities, they will be a real help to our side."

Yeshua nods his head and says, in a plain and logical tone, "They are. And plus, it is time that I joined the Chosen Duelists and start aiding them with my advice and training."

Koenma tells Yeshua, with a serious tone, "Are you sure? Your style of clothing is...not exactly make you look trustworthy in their eyes."

Yeshua nods his head and says, with a plain and logical tone, "I understand what you mean, Lord Koenma. However, I will prove myself an ally to them."

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "Yes, this is a good idea. Our allies will need as much support as possible. They've started to win back the duelists under the Society of Light's and Sartorius's control. However, the Orichalcos still has a major advantage over us with the 'Chosen Hanyou' on their side as well as two other 'Chosen Duelists', Ranma Saotome and Naruto Uzumaki."

Just then, a female voice calls out from the PDA on Koenma's desk, "Excuse me, Lord Koenma, but the person that you've requested is here!" Koenma presses the button on his desk and he calls out, "Good! Send him here!" Soon after, the doors open to reveal a figure belonging to a male dog demon.

The male dog demon that was an inch shorter than Sesshomaru with long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail similar to Inu no Taisho's, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, Zera, and Sesshomaru's demon father and bangs similar to Future Trunks from the Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, and narrowed golden eyes similar to Sesshomaru's, but more like Zera's eyes, and he has claws in the same size as Sesshomaru's claws. He had on a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, except that the red was replacing what was white on Sesshomaru's kimono with armor similar to Inu no Taisho's. He also stands handsomely with his boots similar to Sesshomaru's and his fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's was wrapped around his right shoulder. He also had a Japanese style katana similar to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, in weaker form, and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga.

The male dog demon comes to the office and he asks Koenma, in a serious tone, "Are you Lord Koenma?!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes! I'm glad that you've come, Kenochi! We may need your help with the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I have heard about the Light of Destruction and the fate that has happened between my little brother and Kagome! Also, I've heard that Kagome was taken by the Light of Destruction and my brother and younger sisters have been taken by the Orichalcos as well!"

Yeshua tells Kenochi, in a serious tone, "Yes, Lord Kenochi, however, it's not in the wisest to confront them at the moment! You see, they, along with Lady Izayoi, has turned against you and your older sister, Lady Zera."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "Zera!? Oh boy! Knowing her, she has already blamed this unfortunate mishap on her usual suspect, Kagome! I may love my older sister, but I don't agree on how she and Melody treat her not better than garbage, just because she's a miko. I believe that Kagome is better than that claypot, which I'm sure that she's mainly responsible for his little mishap!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "If you're referring to Kikyo, then she's already at Maximillion Pegasus' castle, where she can't cause anymore trouble than she already has."

Kenochi says, with a smile, "That's good! I just didn't see what Inuyasha had seen in her before! However, we better get to Kagome's world and help Sesshomaru and Zera get my younger siblings from that madman!" Soon after, Koenma was engulfed in a puff of smoke and he emerges in his teenage form. Koenma then pushes a button on his desk and calls out, "Hold my calls until I return. I am heading to Academy Island on important business."

A female voice replies, with a plain tone, "Yes, sir, Lord Koenma."

Koenma tells Yeshua and Kenochi, with a serious tone, "Let's go."

Yeshua replies, with a plain and serious tone, "I shall provide transport to the mortal world and Academy Island."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "I figured that you would say that." Soon after, Koenma, Kenochi, and Yeshua leave Koenma's office to head for the Human World and Academy Island where the battles between the SOL, the Orichalcos, and our heroes and heroines continues to rage…

(**That very same morning; Within the Slifer Red cafeteria**)

Inside of the Slifer Red cafeteria, we find our heroes and heroines assembled in the cafeteria for some morning breakfast prepared by Dorothy, herself. Hikari wanted to help, but Lalamon, Kira, Keiko, Ryoko, Mia, Syrus, Zane, Kurama, Yukina, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Kuwabara told her not to keep her mind focused on her upcoming duels, including with 'white version' of her brother and cousin. However, in actual truth, Hikari was a good duelist and fighter, but she couldn't cook if her life depended on it. But Ukyo, Davis, Matt, and TK could cook and they amazing, helped Dorothy make an excellent breakfast, despite Davis and TK giving Matt the 'cold shoulder'. Right now, we find Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Hassleberry, Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy, Bastion, Ryoko, Mia, Izumi, Davis, TK, Cody, the elder Digidestined, all of the Odiaba Digidestined's Digimon partners, Inuyasha and Kagome's 'former' Feudal friends and allies as well as Kagome's 'former' friends from her old school, Kira, Hikari, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Keiko, Genkai, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Cologne, Ryoga, Ukyo, Karin, Tiara, Genryu, Genki, Keisuke, Takara, Erin, Rika, Nyoko, Melissa, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the rest of the remaining Leaf Ninjas as well as the Digimon partners of our new Digidestined sitting down and enjoying the breakfast while Hiei leans against the wall with his eyes closed and L was in his usual sitting and eating sweets.

Jasmine says, with a smile, "Wow, Dorothy! This is a great breakfast!"

Mindy yells out, amazed and excited, "Yeah! This is incredible! Some of the breakfasts at the Obelisk Blue dorm didn't even compare to this!"

Dorothy says, with a kind smile, "Oh, you are just too kind! However, I had some help thanks to Davis, Ukyo, TK, and his brother!"

Davis tells Dorothy, with a sly smile, "No problem!"

Ukyo nods her head and says, with a kind tone, "We're glad to help!"

Genkai says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, we should get back to work getting rid of the Society of Light and getting your friends back."

Genki says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Grandma, do you have to talk about those white dorks while we are trying to eat?!"

Genkai tells Genki, with a serious tone, "Brat, like it or not, he is still here and he is going to be a top 'subject' until we crush him flatter than a flea."

Keisuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Sasuke does have a point, you know."

Kira states, drolly, "Don't we know it? So, what's our next plan of attack?"

Just then group hears the sliding door opening and a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "What do you think we are going to do?! Get our friends and family out of that damn Society of Light and the Orichalcos!" Our heroes and heroines quickly turn to the source of the voice to see Sayu Yagami with a smile on her lips and brown hair has grown down to her kneecaps behind her back.

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey Sayu!"

Tyson says, with a kind smile, "Glad to see you're okay!"

Sayu says, with a smile, "I don't think that I'm okay, yet. I remembered some of the things that I did when in the Society of Light that made me almost like 'Kira', but I'm not and neither is Light! Even though that I know that truth, I refuse to actually believe that my brother is 'Kira' for once thing though, I know that my brother would rather think twice before taking a human life and will know that murder is still murder! However, I will do whatever it takes to save him as well as Ranma and Hotaru from the Orichalcos."

Kira tells Sayu, with an excited tone, "Now, that's more like it!"

Ryoko says, with a sly grin, "You know it, girlfriend!"

Mina says, with a smile, "Well, we are glad that you are going to be okay, Lady Sayu."

Just then, the Supreme Princess' voice booms out from Keiko's mind, shocked, _**"What!? No! What's SHE doing here!!?"**_

Keiko asks, seriously, _**"What do you mean?!"**_

The Supreme Princess says, in a dark cold nasty tone, _**"That's none of your business!"**_

Keiko thinks in her mind, curiously, _"I wonder what's up with her?"_

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "So, here you guys are!?" Everyone whipped their heads to see Koenma, Kenochi, Botan, wearing her female teacher Duel Academy uniform, and Gennai walking into the room.

Genki and Davis yell out in unison, annoyed, "Would you cut that out!?"

Sesshomaru and Zera spot Kenochi and they yell out in unison, "Kenochi!"

Rin exclaims, excitedly, "Lord Kenochi!" Rin runs over to Kenochi and embraces him while Kenochi pats Rin's head with a smile on his face.

Sayu asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Davis replies, plainly, "The girl is Botan, the old guy is Gennai, one of the Overseers in the Digital World and the guy is Prince Koenma, my boss as a spirit detective, also known as toddler breath and pacifier junkie."

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Davis, cut it out!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Plus, Kenochi is Sesshomaru and Zera's younger brother while Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Megumi's older half-brother."

Koga says, with a snarl, "Also, another pain in the neck!"

Kenochi says, with a sneer, "I thought that I smelled trash around here, but it was only the smell of wolves, more particular, one loser of a demon!"

Koga jumps from his seat and he yells at Kenochi, angrily, "What did you say, dog!?"

Kenochi says, with a nasty tone, "You heard me, fleabag! Oh and by the way, wolf, how's your legs! I hope that my sister didn't hurt you too badly, before!" Kenochi says, with a nasty smirk, "You remember! I can still hear your screams of pain and agony when my sister pummeled you to the ground and made it so easy!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "How about if I pummel you, mutt!?"

Ayame exclaims, seriously, "Koga, don't!" However, it was too late as Koga charges at Kenochi, who was given a smug look on his face, but when he passed Zera, she placed her left foot in front of him, tripping Koga to the ground with his face slammed first.

Ayame calls out, stunned, "Koga!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Now, wasn't before enough embarrassment, little wolf, or you're just asking for more punishment."

Feng tells Zera, with a sly smile, "What do you expect, Lady Zera? The fool doesn't know when to quit!"

Koga jumps to his feet and he tells Feng, in anger, "I'll tear you apart!"

Feng stands up and he says, with a sneer, "Just try it, wolf!" Ayame gets in between Koga and Feng and she says, seriously, "Guys, let's not start a fight! We're all on the same side!"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "Something tells me that they don't like each other."

Sango tells Ukyo, in a plain tone, "That's an understatement, Ukyo! When Koga was planning on making Kagome 'his woman', he not only got into fights with Inuyasha, Melody, and Zera, but Kenochi as well. Like Zera, Kenochi was for killing Koga since he knew about Inuyasha and Melody's secret to transform into humans during the New Moon, if it wasn't for Kagome offering her life in case to Zera that Koga tries to kill Inuyasha and Melody while spoiling the beans about Inuyasha and Melody's secret. Kagome wanted Zera to know that Koga can be trusted even at the cost of her own life. Of course, Inuyasha, Koga, Kenochi, Miroku, Shippo, and I were against this, but when it comes to priestesses and/or Inuyasha's and Melody's lives, there's no reasoning with Zera."

Ukyo looks at Zera and she says, plainly, "I think I can understand! Zera and Melody are similar to Hotaru with Ranma's well being and life. As a matter of fact, she's the reason why I stopped chasing Ranma, however, Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno weren't as smart as I was."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, I'd like to inform you all that I've brought some more reinforcements as well." Soon after, Yeshua walks up to the right side of Kira and seeing his white uniform the majority of our heroes and heroines get into fighting and defensive stances.

Keiko yells out, with a dark angered tone, "What in the hell?! Koenma, have you gone nuts?!"

Ryoko calls out, with a dark serious tone, "No joke, girlfriend! What in the hell is that white geek doing here?!"

Hikari exclaims, with a dark annoyed tone, "And what's in the hell you are thinking of escorting that white dork here?!"

Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, Cologne, Kakashi, Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Guy, Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei notice the differences in his style of clothing and Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "He isn't with the Society of Light."

Lee yells out, with a dark serious tone, "What are you saying Kakashi-sensei?! He is one of those white dorks! You can see it in his uniform!"

Cologne points to Yeshua and she says, seriously, "For one thing, Society of Light members don't like black in their style of clothing."

Everyone looks at Yeshua and Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Kakashi is right. He has black mixed with white in his uniform and those Society Dorks don't wear black with their uniforms. They wear white mixed with whitish-like colors and they don't like black."

Keisuke says, with a dark plain tone, "You have a point about those Society Dweebs, Sasuke, but I don't trust him!"

Yeshua then says, with a logical and plain tone, "After what Sartorius and his Society of Light has done to all of you, it is no surprise that would not trust anyone wearing white. However, you must know that I am in no way associated with Sartorius and his Society of Light. I am here to defeat him and restore balance to the universe."

Jasmine asks, with a dark suspicious tone, "And you are supposed to be?"

Yeshua replies, with a plain and logical tone, "My name is Chaos Ashai Yeshua. You may call me Yeshua for short."

Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei yell out, shocked, "You're Yeshua?!"

Kira asks, seriously, "You know this guy, Kurama?!"

Kurama says, with a serious and logical tone, "We don't know much about Yeshua, his history and origins are clouded in mystery, but there is plenty known by the Tomb Keepers and plenty of demons in the Makai that have at least some knowledge. Yeshua was once a human being that lived around ten thousand years ago and when a great evil descended on Earth, the celestial beings in the heavens granted him powers over light and darkness and transformed into guardian deity of this planet. He can die, but his soul will keep getting reborn, again and again. He might seem like sixteen years old, but this is most likely, this is latest incarnation. He is around ten thousand years old."

Our heroes and heroines along with Yugi and his friends gasp in shock and Joey and Tristan yell out in unison and shock, "Ten thousand years old?!"

Mimi states, curiously, "I want to ask what kind of vitamins that he eats or his plastic surgeon."

Genkai says, with a logical and serious tone, "We are not sure about anything else about Yeshua, but we do know is that he was a member of Pharaoh Atem's court and he has great and incredible powers involving light and darkness as well as possible similar powers to the Chosen Duelists: The ability to influence and alter destiny."

Yeshua says, with a plain and logical tone, "I'm not surprised that infamous demon fox thief would have knowledge of my existence."

Hiei asks, with a curious tone, "Why are you here?"

Yeshua tells Hiei, with a plain and logical tone, "I am here to fulfill my duty. To protect, advise, and guide the Chosen Duelists in their battle against the Orichalcos, Sartorius, and the Society of Light."

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "Whatever floats your boat, pal! Look, I'm sorry to tell you this, but since you wear white, I don't trust you! Anytime that we had to deal with someone in white, we lost something or someone precious to us to that assholes, Sartorius and Dartz."

Yeshua tells Tyson, with a plain and logical tone, "I am not surprised and I am not insulted that you feel this way, Tyson Granger." Tyson's eyes widen in shock that Yeshua knew that about him.

Gennai says, with a smile, "Also, I'd like to introduce you to a new Digidestined as well."

Matt says, surprised, "A new Digidestined!"

Gennai calls out, "Okay, you can come here, Floramon!" Just then, a Floramon comes into the cafeteria and by Gennai's right side. Gennai tells Floramon, with a smile, "You know what to do."

Floramon says, with a nod, "Right!" Immediately, Floramon goes to Sayu to her surprise and Sayu says, perplexed, "What the? So, I'm the newest 'Chosen Child'?"

Floramon says, with a smile, "That's right, Sayu."

Sayu asks, perplexed, "How do you know my name?"

Floramon says, with a plain tone, "Even we, Digimon, can't explain, but once we are bonded with a partner, we know about them since the day we are born." Soon after, Gennai gives Sayu a pink and dark violet D-3 Digivice and a tag with a crest that has the kanji mark of Understanding.

Gennai tells Sayu, "Here's your digivice and tag! Your tag is Understanding, but for now, you must focus on training your partners to reach the Champion level and when you get your tags and crest, you will need figure out on your own how to get to Ultimate."

Sayu asks, curiously, "And how do I do that?"

Izzy says, with a serious tone, "The majority of our tags and crests reflect a certain human emotion or quality, but exceptions are Davis's Crest of Miracles, Kari's Crest of Light, Genki's Crest of Freedom, and Jaden's Crest of Life. When you exhibit the necessary quality strong enough and good enough, the power of the crest will be awakened and it will glow causing your Digimon to reach ultimate levels, but if you lose that quality, your Digimon can't digivolve or the Digivolution will become corrupt."

Sayu says, with an excited tone, "Well, I think that this is really cool!"

Davis asks Jaden and Keiko, "How about you two?"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "We're okay."

Mina says, with a sly smile, "They forgot that we have Lady Zera and Kino as well as myself here. We easily figured out how to negate the spell and give Lord Jaden and Lady Keiko the abilities that they took from Naruto none the less."

Zera says, with a plain tone, "And even with the Orichalcos aiding them, we managed to make sure that they are immune to that spell from now on. That trick is useless to them for now on. However, there's a chance that my sister, Melody, would pick up on this since I've treated her to be just as resourceful as me."

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "And with Light on their side, then they'll try to come up with as a mental defense, in case that Keiko and Jaden decides to take the techniques of those other Eternal and Divine Warriors, Hirohito and Mayumi."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Well, we just have to believe that we can take them down without resorting into taking their techniques, then."

Sayu asks Keiko, seriously, "Keiko, you probably know what I'm going to say, but anyway: Can you give me the powers of darkness so I can help you stop that freak once and for all?"

Keiko asks Sayu, with a serious tone, "I'm not one to deny the request of a friend unless it is very unreasonable. However, you have to know once take the dark powers of the Darkness of Salvation, it is a part of you for the rest of your days."

Sayu says, with a serious tone, "I don't care, Keiko! I want to make that asshole pay for using me as his tool and making do things that 'Kira' would do! I want to stop him as well!"

Keiko takes a deep breath and says, with a nod, "Okay, Sayu, I understand how you feel. Not one from me to stop you. I learned that from Jaden, Davis, Jun, and Tyson before this whole mess started."

Jaden tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "You better believe it, sis!"

Sayu asks Keiko, with a serious tone, "One more thing, Keiko: Will you let me be the one to duel my brother, Light, when the time comes?"

Hikari asks Sayu, concerned tone, "Are you sure, Sayu?"

Sayu tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "You might not think so, Kari. But I still feel for all the trouble that I've caused you all and it is my responsibility to right what I've done. Also, Light is my brother and I love him so much that when he goes, he comes to understand that taking human lives is wrong no matter what the cause is and even criminals deserve another chance in life."

L thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Interesting! Even though, she knows the truth, she still would expect Light as her brother!"_

Kira tells Sayu, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, Sayu. We understand."

Kuwabara says, with an excited tone, "Go get him, Sayu!"

Yeshua says, taking a book out from his coat, "However, you will need this."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "It is an advanced book of spells that have spells that can be used to make Demonic Priestess magic useless."

Zera yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "However, there is a catch. One must train and learn to harness this power and it usually takes many years."

Tyson asks, curiously, "How many?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "The same amount that one needs to harness Sacred Energy and that's forty years."

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "What?! We don't have forty years!"

Genkai says, with a plain tone, "Then we had better get to work."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "I do have a solution to that. You see, I have the ability to generate a hyperbolic time chamber. It is a pocket dimension mainly used for training purposes and time there is much slower than here. A day out here is a year in there."

Plenty of gasps come from our groups of heroes and heroines and Davis yells out, excitedly, "Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Usually, you could only spend around two days or two years, depending on which dimension you are, and the doorway vanishes, but I can get around that. However, the time chamber is a chamber that's very difficult with a heavier gravity and rapidly changing conditions to say the least."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Don't worry. We will do what it takes. Plus, there we can train our bodies to become stronger and reach upper Super-S class levels of power."

Hikari says, with a nod, "At that level, we will have an edge."

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "Plus, Jay and I can learn to harness Naruto's abilities correctly."

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "However, Dartz or the evil spirit of Dartz when he was controlled by the Orichalcos ten years old can use this to his advantage as well, since he tried it with his warriors, the two 'Chosen Duelists' and the four 'Chosen Hanyous' as well as their mothers and Ranma Saotome's sister."

Kenny says, with an annoyed snort, "Oh great!"

Davis tells Kenny, with a sly grin, "Hey, no worries, Chief! At least that we've got some other resources that'll help us against the Orichalcos!"

Just then a beeping comes over Hikari's and Kira's PDA and when they look at them causing them to gasp with Karin asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Kira says, stunned, "Chancellor Sheppard is returning to Duel Academy today!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Joey asks, curiously, "How?"

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "It is a message from Seto Kaiba."

Yugi says, with a plain tone, "I'm not surprised by that. Kaiba was the one who built and staffed this school."

Kai says, with a dark plain tone, "However, we should get to him first. He will be arriving in the harbor soon."

TK says, with a nod and a dark plain tone, "Kai's right. We don't want those Society Dorks to get to him first. The Orichalcos might own the school at the moment, but Chancellor Sheppard might have enough influence to swing things into our favor."

Rika says, with a plain tone, "Or the Orichalcos might gain full control if they get Sheppard."

Hassleberry yells out, excitedly, "Well, what are we waiting for troops?! Let's go get him!"

(**Back in the 'White Dorm'; around the same time**)

Within the 'White Dorm', we find all of our heroes and heroines' 'former' friends, loved ones, and/or allies assembled together.

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, the Orichalcos and the non-believers have been quite quiet lately."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't expect that for long, Sakura. With Sayu lost, we are down two 'Chosen Duelists' now and they have three 'Signers' at full strength."

Ray says, with a cold plain tone, "Not to mention the Orichalcos as well."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "Don't remind me! I don't get why we are just sitting here while that 'thing' in Keiko continues to gain strength! Plus, she is gathering an army right under the non-believer's noses!"

Hinata says, with a cold plain tone, "We know how you feel Yusuke. I want to get Naruto-kun back to normal as soon as possible, but you aren't strong to face Keiko as a fighter or a duelist."

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah. Face her or the 'Supreme Princess' bodyguards' and you are toast. And you still need to train more to get ready for Keiko in a dueling match. She is very powerful 'Signer', 'Chosen Duelist', and 'Psychic Duelist' and she knows your Dragon and Ice Dragon decks all too well!"

Ken says, with a cold serious tone, "And the Orichalcos are getting closer to goal and they are in total control of the school!"

Just then a male SOL member comes down to the group and he says, "Yusuke-san, we have a report from Master Sartorius."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What is it?"

The male SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "He told me to tell you that Chancellor Sheppard is arriving today and you need to get to him as soon as possible."

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Master Sartorius is brilliant! The Orichalcos might be in control of the school, but Chancellor Sheppard is well-known and he has plenty of influence! With him on our side, we can get the school under our control!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get him already!" Soon enough, the SOL members prepare to get to Chancellor Sheppard before our heroes and heroines or the Orichalcos warriors do.

(**Joining the Orichalcos warriors; at this moment**)

In the mysterious shrine, we find Dartz with the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of him and he has just explained about Chancellor Sheppard's appending arrival at Duel Academy.

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "My friends, Chancellor Sheppard is about to return to Duel Academy and start his tournament. And we must be ready."

Naruto says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Don't worry, Master Dartz. We'll show him and those dorks who we are made of! Believe it!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "I like your enthusiasm Mister Uzumaki. Now, let's us go 'greet' the returning Chancellor Sheppard."

The Orichalcos warriors yell out in unison, "Yes, sir!"

(**Later that day; at the helicopter port**)

On the helicopter port, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, with Ms. Fontaine, along with Yugi and his friends as well as the Americans and Yeshua, walking over to the top of the warehouse in Duel Academy's harbor wait for Chancellor Sheppard to arrive with Sayu gaining a 'dark look' and didn't find any traces of the Orichalcos and/or the Society of Light around.

Sayu's dark brown hair has become pitch black with dark violet streaks in them, she has black gemstone jewels as her earrings, she has black colored lips, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is now black and blue with all of her uniform that was white is now pitch black with a dark blue shirt underneath, her fingerless gloves are pitch black now, she has dark violet fingernails, she has black partial see-through stockings, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black with a black belt that contains her D-3 digivice, D-Terminal, and a black pouch for her dueling deck fitting over her slender and feminine waistline.

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "Good no sign of trouble!"

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "Good, it would have been bad if the Orichalcos or the Society of Light got a hold on Chancellor Sheppard."

Genki says, sensing something or something with a dark serious tone, "I think you spoke too so, Sy!"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "Those white dorks are on the way! I can feel it!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, with a cold snobbish tone, "Oh great, they're here!" Everyone turns to see a group of SOL members led by our heroes and heroines' 'former' loved ones, family, and friends/allies.

Genki, Sayu, Davis, TK, and Hikari jump in front and Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "Oh no! You're not taking Chancellor Sheppard to your damned cult!"

Davis says, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, so make like a tree and leave!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You're not the boss of us, Motomiya!"

Sayu says, in a dark nasty tone unlike her, "No, but we're stronger than you freaks are!"

Kagome says, horrified, "No! They got Sayu too!"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "Keep in mind, we have four people that have Super S-class strength while you geeks don't have any! Although, you may have one person with S-class powers, but that could be overpowered by a few of our friends that have S-class strength, altogether."

Genki says, in a dark sly tone, "Do the math, Princeton!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We're not afraid of you! Now, you guys leave!"

Just then, in a familiar male voice booms out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Here's an idea! Why don't you dorks leave!" Everyone gasp in shock as they turn to see the Orichalcos warriors with Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly, in their human forms, led by Dartz, in his business suit.

Sayu says, solemnly, "Light…"

Alexis says, lowly, "Jordy…"

Kari says, worriedly, "Tai…"

Kelly says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great! More bad news!"

Davis says, seriously, "What do you guys want now!?"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Relax, Motomiya, we're only here to help you get these white wearing freaks away from Chancellor Sheppard!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Thanks but no thanks!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, it seems that you're not doing exactly a good job, Hikari!"

TK exclaims, seriously, "Oh and I suppose that sealing their souls is going to help!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "We have other methods of making them leave! Keep in mind that they're just a bunch of weaklings!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What did you say!?"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You heard him, Urameshi! For a Ma-zoku, I'd thought you'd be stronger, but all I see is nothing more than a lapdog of Sartorius."

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Why you!?"

Hinata tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Wait Yusuke! They're just baiting you to attack! Also, Inuyasha, Ranma, and their sisters and mothers will be there to protect them and they're too strong for you to handle."

Dartz looks at Yeshua and he says, with a serious tone, "I take it that you're Chaos Ashai Yeshua."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "You know this white dork, sir?"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Actually, he's not with the Society of Light as you can tell on his clothes that there is black on them."

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yes, I can see that as well."

Dartz then thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"That could mean that with Yeshua here, things will be bad for us! No matter, even Yeshua, can't stop me from awaken the Great Leviathan."_

Naruto exclaims, in a dark cold serious tone, "Alright, dorks, leave now or you won't like the consequence!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Is that a threat!?" Just then, a blue **Spirit Gun** blast was blast glazes her right cheek and he is thrown back a little and they find it was Holly that fired it.

Yusuke says, surprised, "No way! That's my **Spirit Gun**!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "Holly, you could have killed her!"

Holly says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah, I could have! And the next **Spirit Gun** will be right between the eyes if those white wearing freaks are still here!" Everyone gasp in shock and horror at this threat and Genki thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Oh no! Things already getting worse!"_

Just then, a loud buzz sounding like helicopter blades is heard from above as everyone looks up to see a large grey transport helicopter with Duel Academy's logo on the side land on the helicopter pad on top of the warehouse in Duel Academy's harbor and 'powers down'. Then, the doors from the helicopter open, Chancellor Sheppard comes out of the helicopter.

Ms. Fontaine tells Chancellor Sheppard, with a kind tone, "Welcome back, Chancellor Sheppard."

Chancellor Sheppard tells Ms. Fontaine, a bit nervously, "It is a good to be back. However, it looks like there have been some changes since I have been gone.

Yeshua steps forward and says, plainly, "As I have stated before, Chancellor Sheppard, there have been some 'issues' going on here in Duel Academy."

Dartz walks over to Chancellor Sheppard and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Greetings, Chancellor Sheppard. It's an honor to finally meet with you."

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, get away from him, freak!"

Jordan yells at Alexis, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch what you say about Master Dartz, whore!" Alexis winches at Jordan's harsh told and Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Chancellor Sheppard, don't listen to whatever that lying jerk says! Please, come with us so we can get Duel Academy back from that asshole!"

Melody says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Try it, wench! You're not getting the Chancellor while we're still here!"

Inuyasha says, darkly and coldly, "That's right, bitch, so you and your white wearing freak show better leave or leave in pieces! Either way, you're going to leave!"

Kagome winches at Inuyasha's and Melody's harsh words and Chancellor Sheppard tells Dartz, in a serious tone, "So, you're Dartz, the one that's taken over my school."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Now, 'taken over' are such ugly words, more like saving this school. You see, before, the Society of Light had their way before because of the poor leadership skills displayed by Doctor Crowler and the former Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. From what we have heard, you should have heard the bad rumors about them!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You shut the hell up, asshole!"

Ranma tells Yusuke, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, dork, you should watch who you're talking to!"

Jaden and Hikari step up and Hikari tells Chancellor Sheppard, in a serious tone, "Chancellor Sheppard, you have to believe us when we say that you shouldn't believe anything that this asshole or the Society of Light says!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Dartz used sneaky tricks to set up a childhood friend of mine and his fiancée!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "This is once that I have to agree with Jaden, sir! Dartz set Ranma and I up knowing full well that I'd allowed my emotions to get the better of me!"

Ranma yells at Jaden and Akane, in a dark cold angered tone, "Get me a break! Sheppard doesn't know you as much as I do, Tendo! Plus, with Jaden, I'm pretty sure that he'll believe him since he and Urameshi defeated those 'Shadow Rider' guys, even though, he's not going to believe your pathetic Ma-zoku as long as he's with you guys!"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Jaden and Hikari, with a kind smile, "I already know all too well about what has happened while I was gone by your friend, Koenma."

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! That overgrown lying toddler screws us up again!"

Chancellor Sheppard looks at Light and he says, in a serious tone, "And he also told me that Light Yagami or 'Kira' would be working with them, which would make them extremely deadly." Chancellor Sheppard then tells the SOL members, in a serious tone, "Sorry to say that I will not be joining your Society of Light, since I know the damages that it caused!"

Alexis says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it all! Sheppard is just going to listen to the lies of the nonbelievers and the Orichalcos over us!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, in a cold angered tone while glaring at Dartz, "Don't worry, Alexis! That asshole is going to pay for sure! This isn't over!"

Genki says, in a dark sly tone, "That's right, dork! It's not over until every one of you geeks are down for the count!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Let's go!" Soon after, the SOL members left for their dorm and Chancellor Sheppard tells Dartz, in a serious tone, "Listen and listen well, Dartz, I don't know what is it that you're after, but I can't stop you without any evidence and you've got the school's interests and stocks. However, we'll do whatever that's within our power to see to it that you and the Society of Light, including the one that's the leader of the group, Sartorius, will be defeated."

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Just go ahead and try, old man!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We already know about your GX Tournament and we've been preparing for it ever since we've gotten news about it."

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and by the way, we've invited Duel Academy's students' friends and family to this event as well, including those from Furinkan High School and its Hawaiian wannabe Headmaster!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and horror and Ukyo says, horrified, "You didn't!?"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "That's right, Scapula Girl, including the Tendos and that go for nothing father or mine! They don't know that they're walking right into a trap!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a serious tone, "You!? I refuse to allow this to go any further!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh but you must or those innocent teachers will get a pink slip unexpectedly as well as the staff if you all try to get in our way." Our heroes and heroines glares at Dartz with anger and rage and Joey yells out, angrily, "Why you dirty low down…!?"

Davis yells out, in an angered tone, "Damn it, that's it!"

Keisuke tells Davis, in a serious tone, "Davis, don't! We don't stand a chance against them right now! As long as they hold power over this school, we'll just have to bow out for now!"

Genki yells at Keisuke, annoyed, "Keisuke, those are our friends and family from our hometown!"

Yuka says, in a serious tone, "You can't just expect us to do nothing about it!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Keisuke's right! We can't do anything at the moment!"

Michael says, with an evil sly smile, "What do you know?! The Uchiha actually said something that makes sense! You can't stop us from reaching our goal!"

Kuwabara yells out, seriously, "Just because you have power over this school doesn't mean that you're going to succeed! You will be stopped!"

Tyler says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Why don't you just shut up, fool!? From what we've heard about you, not once, you've ever defeated Urameshi in a duel or a fight, so what makes you think that you'll succeed of stopping us!"

Dartz tells his followers, with an evil smile, "Now, my friends, we must be on our way! I'm sure that Miss Fontaine and Mister Moto, along with their friends, could handle the Society of Light without our help at this point." Dartz walks over with the Orichalcos warriors following them with our heroes and heroines sending angered glares at the back of them, mostly Dartz.

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "He has to be stopped!"

Genryu asks, curiously, "How so? Also, with the Society of Light here, it's not any easier!"

Jaden tells them, in a serious tone, "Come on, guys! We can't just let them bring us down! Once the Orichalcos is defeated, then the souls that they've taken from those innocent people will be brought back!"

Joey says, with a sly grin, "That's right! The Orichalcos has been defeated once and it could be again!"

Yugi tells Joey, in a serious tone, "True, however, it wouldn't be easy with people like Light Yagami with them who's also good in predicting his enemies' moves."

L says, in a serious tone, "I have to agree with Mister Moto. Without Mello or Near to help us bring Light down, we don't stand a mental chance to defeat the Orichalcos! Even though, we have smart people like myself, Bastion, Keiko, Izzy, and Kenny, they're not clever enough to outsmart Light Yagami at the moment also those others, Michael Angel, Hikaru Sato, and Mayumi Ishikawa are going to be a challenge as well too."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "L and Mister Moto are right! The Orichalcos has more

Davis says, seriously, "So what?! Sometimes brains aren't everything! Even the smartest of us have flaws and we'll do whatever it takes to expose them!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Davis is right! With a little luck on our side, we'll bring down the Orichalcos and the Society of Light!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "That's excellent confidence. I'll also will make an announcement tomorrow."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What new announcement, Chancellor Sheppard?"

Chancellor Sheppard replies, with a kind smile, "That's a surprise, Jaden, my boy."

_**~Next Time~**_

Kagome: What!? Sota is coming to Academy Island for the tournament with Sanosake!

Yusuke: That's right! We need to warn them about the Orichalcos in case that they happen to cross paths with Inuyasha and his sisters.

Hikaru: There she is! The fucking bitch that betrayed me and it looks like she brought some more of her little friends along for the ride.

Tyler: Don't worry, Hirohito, that bitch will be put in her place soon enough along with her little boyfriend!

Akane: Oh no! My family and Mister Saotome are here! I've got to get them away from the Orichalcos!

Karin: Next time: The Beginning of the GX Tournament!

Girl: I'm coming for you, Hikaru!


	107. The Beginning of the GX Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach'.

Author's Note: I want to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter as well as The Unstoppable Black Reaper for a few scenes from his fics. Also, I'm changing my OC, Hirohito Satō's, name to Hikaru Sato for now on. I'd like to thank Michael the Archangel for his help with the duel with Allie Senryu and Azusa Shiratori as well as the deck for Allie Senryu as well too.

**Chapter 107: The Beginning of the GX Tournament**

(**Inside of Duel Academy's main building; the Next Day**)

The Next Day, we find all of the students assembled in front of one of the large classrooms in Duel Academy facing Dartz and Chancellor Sheppard, the white students on the right, the Slifer Red, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines' that are currently students at this school minus Hikari, Kira, Davis, Keiko, and Sasuke, are in the middle with the Orichalcos warriors, Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, who were in their human forms, Naruto, Mayumi, Hotaru, Ranma, Hikaru, Allie, Tyler, and Michael, sitting on top, and the other students are on the left.

Chancellor Sheppard calls out, with a kind smile, "Welcome, my students. First, I would like to say that currently with the affairs of the Blue dorm turned into the new 'White Dorm', for now, I would like to say that all new Obelisk Blue students shall stay in the Ra Yellow dorms or in special quarters until the 'situation' with the 'White Dorm' is resolved." Cold annoyed and/or angered expression comes from the white-clad students and black-clad heroes and heroines give wide dark smirks and the Orichalcos warriors gave evil sly smirks about it. Chancellor Sheppard then says, with a serious tone, "Now, everyone, you might have been hearing rumors about what I've been doing since I've been gone and before I answer them, I would like to announce with the 'situation' currently going on at Duel Academy, I would like to announce a new 're-structuring' of our administrative body." Chancellor Sheppard then claps his hands and he calls out, seriously, "Send them in, Miss Fontaine."

Ms. Fontaine says, with a dark sly smile, "My pleasure, sir." Soon after, the doors near the stage open and Hikari, Kira, Davis, Keiko, and Sasuke enter the room with Crowler and Bonaparte following sluggishly.

Cody whispers to TK, seriously, "It's Davis and the others!"

TK asks, curiously, "What are they doing up? And why does Chancellor Sheppard mean by 're-structuring'?"

Ukyo tells TK, with a smile, "Something tells me that it will be good for us and a real pain for those white dorks and the Orichalcos."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "With the recently 'situations' here in Duel Academy, I feel that there should be some new 'leadership' in our administration with those that could 'lead' with the student's best interests in mind. And who better than fellow students I felt was the answer. So, starting today, Hikari Urameshi shall be by my side as the new Assistant Chancellor of Duel Academy while her sister, Kira Urameshi, shall retain the position of Vice-Chancellor." Gasps and whispers are coming from the non-white clad group of students while the white-clad students just give cold serious stares at this. Chancellor Sheppard says, with a kind smile and serious tone, "I heard that these two girls, with permission from the teachers, kept order here in Duel Academy and have done a good job running this academy while I was away when the 'administration' that I left behind proved that they weren't 'up to the task'." Crowler and Bonaparte winch and hang their heads low at this while Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Davis, and Sasuke gave them dark annoyed and/or angered glares. Chancellor Sheppard says, with a kind smile, "Plus, as of today, a new student with excellent leadership skills, Daisuke Motomiya, shall take on leadership of the male Obelisk Blue dorm starting as of today."

Crowler yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Hey, that's my job!"

Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Davis, and Sasuke glare at him with dark harsh glares that rival Youko Kurama's glares, unnerving Crowler and Bonaparte, and Davis yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Hello, who was it that allowed the Society of Light to have their way when left in charge, HUH!" Crowler yelps out in fear and winches back from five 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Chancellor Sheppard tells Davis, with a kind smile, "Now, now, there is no need for such harsh words…" Chancellor Sheppard mutters in annoyance while looking at Crowler, "…through they might deserve it." Chancellor Sheppard then says, with a kind smile and tone, "Anyway, next, I would like to announce that Ms. Fontaine has chosen Miss Keiko Yukimura to be her co-supervisor of the female Obelisk Blue dorm starting today."

Keiko bows and she says, kindly, "I am honored to take this position, Chancellor Sheppard, sir."

Chancellor Sheppard then clears his throat and he says, with a kind smile, "Finally, Sasuke Uchiha shall be taking on the role of co-leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad as requested by the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad."

The female leader of the DAS steps forward and she says, with a serious tone, "Lately, I feel that we need increase security and improving leadership. And Sasuke Uchiha, even through he is a student, has proven that he has the toughness and strength to be my assistant and co-leader for the Disciplinary Action Squad. He will be working with me and informing me of all of his activities with 'affairs' involving the Disciplinary Action Squad, but many times, he will act as independent leader and be taking care of 'situations' that I can't get to, can't handle, or if I'm too busy at that time. He will have power over students and teachers like I do, so, do not take her lightly. And any disobedience of Kira Urameshi's orders while working as a member and leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad will be taken as disobeying my orders, so, all of you better follow his orders or else!"

The white-clad students are shocked by this development and Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"Damn it! With Kira as part of the security forces, we will have a tougher time helping Master Sartorius help the other nonbelievers see the light! And she might use Zera and Sesshomaru as well as those Feudal Era traitors, including those mangy wolves, to help her just to fucking annoy me! Damn it, I should have REALLY allowed Inuyasha or Zera to kill that rotten wolf!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, in a dark cold sly tone, _"Ha! Those will not apply me, since I'm with Master Dartz, who owns this school!"_

Chancellor Sheppard then calls out, with a kind smile, "Now, last, but not least, I have a gift for all of you!"

All of the students and teachers were abuzz and Jaden says, with a sly smile, "A gift? Awesome! It is a good that Chancellor Sheppard is back!"

Syrus nods his head and he says, with a smile, "Yeah, he is the best!"

Moon tells Syrus, with a smile, "He seems to be a real nice guy."

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Well, I say that anyone is a lot better than Crowler."

Chancellor Sheppard snaps his fingers and calls out, with a wide grin, "And now, I give you…The GX tournament!" Just then another large medal designed like a globe with the letters 'GX' in front of the globe appears on the screen and Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "This is the ultimate dueling tournament for the next generation of master duelists! Students and teachers are welcome to participate! And here is how it works!" Chancellor Sheppard holds out a hand-held medal like the one on the screen in his right hand, displays it for everyone, and calls out, "First, all of you shall start with one 'GX' medallion! You wager these medallions in the duels that you fight and you must participate in one duel per day. Plus, you must accept the first duel that you are challenged to as well! When you win a duel against an opponent, you get your opponents medals. And the final winner will have all of the medallions!"

Soon after, Syrus and Hassleberry nervously move away from Jaden, Sayu, and Tyson and Ryoga, who was with our heroes and heroines, asks Ukyo, curiously, "What is the matter with them?"

Ukyo says, with a sly smile, "Those two know if they face Jaden, Sayu, and Tyson, they would get their butts kicked by Jaden. Hassleberry and Syrus lost to Jaden before and Sayu and Tyson are just as good."

Sayu says, with a sly grin, "Not surprising. We are the best duelists on the island other than rest of us 'Chosen Duelists'. The only people that ever beat Jaden are Zane, in their first duel, and Aster Phoenix, in their second duel with his Destiny Heroes."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "Professional and other people from different other type of school is also welcome at this tournament, including Furinkan High School, and family members of the students here in Duel Academy!"

Akane gasps in shock and Kagome asks Akane, curiously, "Isn't that your old school, Akane!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah! We didn't want to tell anyone that we're going to Duel Academy, since we don't want any of them following Ukyo, Ranma, and me! You guys don't know what kind of people are over there, including the Principal of Furinkan High School, Principal Kuno!"

Yusuke asks Akane, "What's so bad about him?"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "When he first came to Furinkan High School as the Headmaster, he started to make this ridiculous rule stating that all boys get buzz cuts while girls get bowl cuts. Principal Kuno is one of Ranma's 'enemies' and he always tried to cut off Ranma's pigtail. However, his son, Tatewaki Kuno, is one of those nutcases from that school. He's Kodachi Kuno's older brother and an upperclassman that lives off in his own world, where me, Ranma, in his girl form, which he dubs as 'the pigtailed girl', and Hotaru, even though she's Ranma's sister, are in love with him. He's obsessed with all three of us and he even has pictures of me, Hotaru, and Ranma, in his girl form, all around his room, thanks to my money grabbing sister."

Yusuke says, surprised, "Whoa! In love with Ranma in his girl form! Doesn't he know the difference!"

Akane tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Like I said, Yusuke, Kuno lives in his own world and I'm pretty sure that once Ranma shows him his little curse, things will never change!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait a sec, guys! Chancellor Sheppard said that our families will be participating his tournament as well! I could imagine how my parents will react when they find out that Tai has been brainwashed by an evil force!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "Not to mention my family as well! Holly made it perfectly clear that she's going to go after them!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Also, with my family and Mister Saotome coming here, they're in mortal danger once they spot Ranma and Hotaru!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "We have to get them away from them!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a kind smile, "In my travels during much of the early part of this year, I have met plenty of talented duelists from all over the world from Japan, to the United States of America, to Europe, Russia, China, and beyond! I have invited all of these talented duelists that I met from all over the world and from other dueling schools, including our archrival North Academy, to this tournament because I believe you can duel with the best of them! Now, go out there and make your Chancellor proud, won't you?"

Many of the non-white clad students cheered and Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! I'm going to really get my game on! What are we waiting for?"

Syrus tells Jaden, teasingly, "Remember, the last prize was kiss from Dorothy, Jay."

Jaden winches in fear and he says, nervously, "I'll think I will pass."

Hikari asks Chancellor Sheppard, overhearing Jaden and Syrus, "Sir, I hope that it isn't this tournament's prize."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a kind smile, "Oh no! This tournament, it is something so much better that our students and other tournament participate will enjoy! To the winner of the GX tournament, they will get three things actually! The first, it is any wish that they desire…with reason of course! And the second, they will have an all experiences paid trip to the United States for the winner and every one of their friends and family and the winner of the GX tournament will participate in Duel Monsters' tournaments ranging from Hollywood to New York as a 'special guest' and then they will go to Egypt for a very special 'GX Duelist Kingdom' tournament created and hosted by Maximillion Pegasus himself as our school's representative for that tournament!"

Gasps come from every single one of the students and Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Oh, baby! Now, that's a prize!"

Kai says, with a smile on his lips, "For once, I agree with you, Naruto!"

Sayu yells out, excitedly, "Now, that's a real prize! Like Jay would say: 'I've got to get my game on!' This is going to be great!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sweet! This is real sweet! What a prize! I've got to win it! I'm going to win it!"

Tyson tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "You will have to get by me first, Jay!"

Sayu says, with a sly grin, "Don't think that you boys will get that 'action'! I'm here, too! And I'm in it to win it!"

Ryoko tells Sayu, with a sly smile, "Don't think that you will get by me and my deck, Sayu!" Just then some sly snickers are heard from the white-clad students and our black-clad heroes and heroines glare at them with dark serious glares.

Jasmine yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "And what's so funny, dweebs?"

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "You! If you think that you are going to win this tournament!"

Genki says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly smile, "So, the pink haired bimbo thinks that she is going to beat us, huh?"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Bimbo?"

Sayu tells Sakura, with a dark nasty tone, "You heard Genki, Billboard Brow! You are going to get your butt's kick all over this island and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Tenten yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Oh, yeah, traitor! Just try it! We've got…!"

Mina calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "…'destiny' on your side! Oh, please! Would you cut it out already? I'm starting to feel sicker than I did back when I was younger!"

Kino says, with a dark nasty tone, "My sister is right, dork! So, why don't a Amazon Bimbo like you make a ship in the Bermuda Triangle and get the hell lost, Kino?"

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Watch that mouth, Tucker, or I will…!"

Yuka calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "You will what you damn fucking white excuse for a miko! Your dorky spells don't work anymore and you are far from the skills from someone like Mina! She can out jinx you with both hands tied behind her back!"

Hojo tells Kagome, with a dark nasty tone, "So, get a clue, Higurashi, out all of the white dorks, you are the most useless of them all!" Kagome winches at her 'former' friends harsh words and evil laughter was heard with a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "You know that they're right, miko!" The SOL members and our heroes and heroines whipped their heads at the Orichalcos warriors who were giving off dark cold sly smiles.

Michael says, with an evil sly smile, "I hope that you dweebs weren't thinking about winning this tournament!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah! For that to happen, you'll have to beat us!"

Tyler says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "But those chances are as good as Kuwabara winning a beauty contest!"

Kuwabara roars at Tyler, angrily, "What did you say!"

Tyler says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "You heard me, oaf! You couldn't even defeat a washed up has been like Urameshi in a duel or a fight! What makes you think that you can beat us!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh and I suppose you guys think that can do better!"

Holly tells Yusuke, with a dark cold sly smile, "Uh wrong, Urameshi! We know we can beat you losers since we don't need a washed up asshole to win duels for us!"

Sakura roars out, in a cold angered tone, "What did you say!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile with her legs crossed, "You heard my sister, Billboard Brow! You guys are just third rate duelists with first rate decks!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, we're going to blow all of you away!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Don't think that we're just pushovers or you might regret it!"

As the three sides glare at each other, Chancellor Sheppard calls out, "All right, everyone, please calm down!" When the students return their attention to Chancellor Sheppard, he says, with a serious tone, "You must be wondering why I've invited all these professions to this tournament. Well, it is my opinion that all of you are just as good as they are and have a fair chance of winning this tournament! The tournament starts in three weeks from now, but today will be given up to allow you time to take in what I've told you and the changes to Duel Academy and its 'staff'! However, when you go out there, go out there and make your Chancellor as well as your new 'student leaders' proud, won't you?" All of the students, non-white and white, cheered loudly through the white students are cheering for another reason.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, evilly, _"Destiny has been going exactly as I have foreseen it. When the time is right, I shall meet Chancellor Sheppard, but I know what his answer to my request shall be. And soon, the Chosen Duelists and the world shall finally see the light and be reborn!"_

Dartz thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"Excellent! Now, soon the Great Leviathan will rise again! However, I may need to give Ranma and Hotaru something for their Jusenkyo curses!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, while glaring at Dartz, _"Alright, asshole, this is it! This time you're going to down and you will pay for tricking me! You have no idea what's coming for you, Dartz! Ooh, once Inuyasha is by my side, I'll make him and Kikyo wish that he never came back to this world!"_

Akane glares at Dartz and she thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"You creep! You're going to pay for what you did! You are so going down!"_

Chazz thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Alright, freak! As soon as you're down, I'm taking my family's company that you've stolen from me back!"_

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together looking at all of the non-brainwashed members of Duel Academy in their Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk uniforms.

Kira yells out, strongly, "Okay, everyone! Quiet down and pay attention!"

Hassleberry shouts out, "That's right, troops! ATTENTION!"

Immediately, everyone pays attention and Max says, amazed, "Wow! Hassleberry and Kira really know how to get people's attention!"

Karin says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Okay, everyone. We're to tell you that it is time to prepare for the GX tournament and our main focus should be the Society of Light."

The non-brainwashed students gasp in shock and a Ra Yellow calls out, "No way! We're not taking them on! We don't stand a chance like you guys!"

Hassleberry says, with a serious tone, "Come on, troops! That's quitter talk!"

A Slifer Red says, with a serious tone, "Easy for you to say. You have something that makes you immune to them even if you lose! We don't have that kind of 'gene' to protect us you know!"

A female Obelisk Blue says, with a nod, "Yeah! You guys are the only ones that can beat them!" The female Obelisk Blue says, pointing to Keiko, "Especially the new top girl of our dorm! She along with those of you that are Obelisk Blue has the memory of our dorm alive."

A male Obelisk Blue says, with a nod, "No joke! Keiko Yukimura is the bane of the Society of Light. I mean, they live in complete fear of her and her wacky powers!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Wacky?"_

The male Obelisk Blue says, with a nod, "I heard that those powers could crush anyone in her way!"

A Ra Yellow yells out, strongly, "Well, why doesn't she use them to smash them already? She has got the power to crush them!" Plenty of the students nod their heads.

Keiko yells out, strongly, "No way! You don't know how dangerous that these powers are!" Keiko says, with a serious tone, "And besides, you don't need special powers to be a great duelist or any one of a kind as well as really rare cards from Seto Kaiba or Maximillion Pegasus to be a great duelist." Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Before I got these cards, I had my own fire deck and that's what I used to get myself into Duel Academy in the first place. Plus, it isn't the cards, it is the duelist behind those cards. I trained myself to become the powerful duelist that you see before you. Even if I had these cards before, if I didn't learn to harness the strength of my deck, then I would have not passed Duel Academy's entrance exams."

Jaden says, with a nod, "My sister is right everyone! Look! I'm not the best at tests and knowing Duel Monster's stuff, but I play the game with harnessing the strength of my cards and believing in my deck! And look at me, I'm the top duelist at this academy and any of you can be the same!"

Another Ra Yellow says, with a plain tone, "Okay, you have a point! I was from Slifer Red and got myself into Ra Yellow with hard work and determination, but these freaks have got unusual powers."

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, that doesn't make them better than us! In fact, it makes them worse than us! They cheat using powers to look at the cards that we put face-down! Look! I became the best Beyblader by playing hard and playing fair and square!" The non-brainwashed Duel Academy students look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

Davis says, with a serious tone, "That's right! Look, as Digidestined, we have had our Digimon to aid us fight, but it was our strength and the strength of our hearts that got them to digivolve all that much!"

TK says, with a nod, "Davis' right! In the end, all it takes to be a 'hero' is a good heart, determination, and heart! And that's what means to be a great duelist!"

Yugi says, with a nod, "They are right! It was my belief in my deck and the strength of my friends that got me to be the great duelist that I am today! Any one of you can become as good as me and my friend, Joey!"

Joey says, with a wide sly grin, "Yep! You need some work, but one day, you will be as great as the 'Godfather of Games'."

Tea says, drolly, "Brother."

Hikari says, with a nod, "That's right, everyone! We might have some 'abilities' that gives us edges over those Society Dorks, but it is hard work, determined, and believing in ourselves that allows us to be great duelists!"

Sayu says, with a nod, "That's right! It was that and not just any powers that saved Catherine and me from those Society Dweebs!"

Catherine says, with a nod, "That rotten freak turn me against my mates and used me like a puppet for this sicko plans by feeding me lies for months! However, it was this gal and her friends that saved me!" Catherine says, pointing to Keiko, "And she didn't do just because of some kind of special powers, but through her hard work and determination!"

Nyoko says, excitedly, "That's right! And TK saved Rika from those white jerks with his determination to save her!"

Melissa says, with a nod, "Indeed. It is not what kind of powers you have or what kind of cards that you use! It is how you use those cards and your heart that gave you the strength to become a strong duelist."

Kai says, with a dark plain tone, "Those Society creeps may have freaky powers, but they don't have the heart of true duelists like we do."

Tyson yells out, strongly and excitedly, "Kai's right! What do you say? Let's do this!" Immediately, cheers from the crowd of non-brainwashed Academy students come around.

Davis says, with a serious tone, "The Orichalcos are just the same! They need to use a cheating spell card to win! We don't need to cheat to beat them!" More cheers come up from the non-brainwashed students.

Hassleberry calls out, strongly, "So, what are we waiting for troops? Let's get them and get back our school!"

Karin yells out, strongly, "What are we going to do?"

The non-brainwashed students cry out in unison, "Get them!" Soon after, more cheers of excitement come from the non-brainwashed students.

Mimi says, with a smile, "Way to go, guys."

Kira says, with a smile, "Thanks, Mimi."

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "The troops are ready to go."

Mina says, with a dark plain tone, "And we'll make sure that they aren't brainwashed ever by those Society Dorks."

Yeshua tells the group, plainly, "Plus, we need to update your decks as well."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "I've gained plenty of the newest cards from Maximillion Pegasus including new Synchro Monster cards that could match your particular decks. I've already got a Synchro Monster card from Hikari's Zombie deck and a new Field Spell for zombie type monsters."

Syrus says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Mina, Kino, and I have more cards to add into your group with two new groups of monsters and a new monster type to add to your ranks."

Jaden asks, with a curious tone, "You do?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Yes. However, we are going to look at your stats to see who should get these new monster cards."

Davis says, with a sly grin, "It sounds great. It should give us an edge against the Society of Light and the Orichalcos."

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "And we will need every edge that we can get."

(**At the 'White Dorm'; around this same time**)

In the 'White Dorm', we find the Society of Light members assembled together in front of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, loved ones, and/or allies. On the meanwhile, Sartorius is playing a marble white piano. However, the main amount of the SOL members look quite scared.

Chazz tells Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius! You can count on 'The Chazz' to kick some major tournament butt and make these losers see the Light."

Sartorius stops playing and he says, with a plain tone, "If you'll excuse me…" Sartorius then walks off into the distance.

Hinata asks, curiously, "Master Sartorius, are you all right?"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Is there anything that we can do for you sir?"

Chazz says, with cold snobbish tone, "He's just fine. There is one thing that we can do and that's to win!" However, the SOL members not with our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, loved ones, and/or allies look at each other nervously and they see it.

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "What are you dorks so worried about?"

One SOL member yells out, "What isn't to be worried about? The darkness of the Orichalcos controls the school and the nonbelievers have got advantages against us! We can't see their face-down cards and they have negated the best card that Master Sartorius has given us!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "That doesn't mean that they are better than us!"

A female SOL member says, with a cold serious tone, "You have got to be kidding! Have you seen them lately? They have been on fire! And now, we have this new breed of 'Chosen Duelist' to deal with…These 'Signers', mainly Motomiya, Takashi, and the Yukimura twins! Jaden Yuki was already strong enough, but now…"

A male SOL member yells out, with a concerned tone, "And what about Yukimura, who seems to be 'top dog' with the nonbelievers? That 'Black Rose Witch' has got the power to make Duel Monsters' real without those Shadow Games! And those powers can kill us!"

Another male SOL member says, with a cold serious tone, "And she will use them to clobber us! We heard about what happened to Catherine! Plus, the nonbelievers have the Sacred Beasts, the Egyptian God Cards, and plus, these brand new Synchro Monster cards that we never heard about! They are at level that we can't exceed!"

A female SOL member says, with a fearful tone, "And don't forget about those Orichalcos freaks! If we lose to them when they play that cheating spell card, we lose our soul! And that makes them a match for the new and improved nonbelievers!"

A third male SOL member yells out, with a cold serious tone, "I say that we let those two forces of darkness battle each other and if we are lucky, they will destroy each other!" The SOL members, except for the group that consists of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, loved ones, and/or allies, are nodding in agreement.

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" When everyone looks at Yusuke, he says, with a cold serious tone, "No way! We're not going to be beaten by neither the nonbelievers nor those freaks that took over our school! Fine! They have incredible new powers, but we have Destiny on our side!"

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "With the power of Light, we can do anything no matter what the darkness does!"

A second female SOL member says, with a cold serious tone, "What about the nonbelievers? They've been clobbering us especially that 'Black Rose Witch', Keiko Yukimura!"

Reginald Haga says, with a cold serious tone, "That's nothing! She may look dangerous, but deep down, she is just like a weak puppy!"

Yusuke has to restrain himself with all his strength and he thinks in his mind, _"Rotten little piece of scum! I can't believe that I have to listen to him say that about Keiko after what he has done! Ooh, I can't wait to have Keiko by my side and together, we will pummel this creep! And if that rotten jerk, Tyku, wakes up after we crush that 'Supreme Princess', I'll make sure that Keiko has the pleasure of ripping him to pieces!"_

A fourth male SOL member says, with a cold serious tone, "You are a real idiot! Where have you been all this time? No one messes with Yukimura and I mean no one! And not because his sisters are protect her! She has powers to send Yusuke Urameshi into the dirt and she has got two bodyguards to make sure that no one messes with her!"

A third female SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "But if you want to test her, go right ahead! Hopefully, you have got your last will made up!" Reginald swallows a lot of air and remembers the 'Supreme Princess' as well as what she did to her cousin.

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Fine! Keiko is dangerous, but that doesn't mean that the nonbelievers shouldn't be afraid of us! As you can see, if the nonbelievers could crush us so easily, why are we still here? That's because we have Destiny on our side!"

The SOL members start to speak to each other and Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Okay, we suffered some minor set-backs, but the nonbelievers and the Orichalcos can't crush us completely! Destiny is just waiting for us to make our comeback!"

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone, "What are we waiting for already? Let's get those dorks!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Let's show them that you don't mess with the Society of Light! Let's show them our strength and the Light!" Soon after, the SOL members start to cheer out and crying out the name for the Society of Light and Sartorius.

(**Joining with the Orichalcos members; on the meanwhile**)

In the headquarters of the Orichalcos, we find Dartz looking at the Orichalcos warriors assembled before him.

Dartz tells them, with a plain tone, "My friends, the time is now. This is our great moment. We need to secure more souls in order to help the Great Leviathan rise especially the souls of the 'Chosen Duelists' and the 'Signers'."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, sir! That will be easy!"

Melody says, with a dark cold smile, "We will make sure that this world will finally be destroyed so that a better world can rise!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly grin, "And that people like rotten miko and her cousin get sent to where they belong!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Thank you, my friends. However, be wary of Keiko Yukimura and her 'other half', the 'Supreme Princess', they might be very difficult enemies to fight back. With Yeshua on their side, they'll know how to make Lady Melody's Demonic Priestess magic useless!"

Melody yells out, shocked, "What!"

Dartz tells Melody, in a plain tone, "There is one flaw to this though, the user needs forty years of training in order to exceed."

Megumi says, with an evil sly smile, "That doesn't worry us, since we're not going to let them go that far!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "However, with Yeshua, they'll make a Hyperbolic Time Chamber similar to the ones that you and your family as well as the others have been using so far to achieve it a lot faster! You'll need to evolve your powers to the next level so you will not need Demonic Priestess magic or make a magic that surpasses it."

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That will be done, sir!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry! Yukimura and her pathetic brother as well as Urameshi's sisters will be a piece of cake!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "I like your attitude, Mister Saotome. Now, I do believe that Mister Yagami, Mister Angel, Mister Sato, and Miss Ishikawa has conjured up something for your curses."

Ranma and Hotaru gasp in shock of this and Hotaru says, surprised, "Really!"

Light comes out with two bottles of red liquid and he says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right, Hotaru! It wouldn't get rid of the curses completely though, I'm sure that you'll like what you see." Light gives Ranma and Hotaru the bottles and he says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Now, drink up!"

Without a word, Ranma and Hotaru drinks from the bottles as they soon finish the whole bottle. Soon after, the Saotome twins get a little queasy in the stomach and Ranma says, winching at the bad taste, "That's awful!" Just then, cold water hits Ranma and Hotaru, soaking them, but they didn't change their forms.

Ranma glares at Naruto, who had a bucket in his hands, and he yells at him, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Hey, what's the idea, Naruto!" Ranma realized something as he looks at himself to see that he had no breasts, but his well-developed male chest, he picks his pigtail and sees that his hair is still black instead of red, and he touches everywhere in his body to see that it's still male as well as Hotaru realizing that she's still a human as they gain dark cold excited grins on their faces.

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold excited tone, "Alright! No more girl!"

Hotaru exclaims, in a dark cold excited tone, "And no more wolf!"

Ranma exclaims, in a dark cold happy tone, "Never going to be a girl again! Never going to be a girl again!" The Saotome twins laughs excitedly at this and Light tells them, in a dark cold plain tone, "Actually, guys, I said that I haven't fully cursed you guys!"

Hotaru asks, perplexed, "What do you mean by that, Light!"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "The reason why you didn't change into your cursed forms is that you didn't wish to be changed when you were hit with cold water. However, when you're wishing to change into your cursed forms, you'll still change into them."

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Wait a sec, so we'll still change back to our cursed forms when we feel like it!"

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "That's one way of putting it and it's the same when you change into your cursed forms."

Hotaru says, with a shrug, "Oh well, it's better than nothing! Besides, I had some good uses for my wolf form anyways, but at least it'll be my calling the shots when cold water hits me!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No joke, sis! I can't wait to show this to that pig and the old man, especially the freak!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah, the old goat will be steamed to learn that you can almost no longer change into a girl so he can't grope you or try to model you in girl's lingerie." Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Though, if that old pervert even tries to get me, then he'll be experiencing pain like no other! I've gotten a lot faster and stronger since I left him with the Tendos!"

Michael says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We got three weeks to prepare for the GX Tournament!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Now, go off and help bring Paradise into existence!"

The Orichalcos warriors yell out in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Ranma goes over to Naruto and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Hey Naruto, I've got an idea for a good prank!"

Naruto says, curiously, "I'm listening!" Ranma whispers into Naruto's ear for the idea of the prank which makes Naruto's lips into an evil fox like sly smile at the sound of it.

(**Three weeks later; some distance out to sea from Academy Island; The day of the GX tournament**)

In the beautiful morning hours some time after sunrise, we find ourselves on the deck of a large luxury ship heading for Academy Island and there are a lot of world-class and profession duelists from all over the world, duelists from other dueling schools similar to Duel Academy, and many other duelists of all kinds that were invited to the tournament along with plenty of 'guests' that were invited to come along. Within this huge crowd of duelists and their guests, we find plenty of familiar groups. The first group consists four American Digidestined, Michael, age 16, Wills, age 16, Maria, age 16, and Tatum, the 16-year old female Irish American Digidestined, and finally, there is Catherine, a 16-year old female French Digidestined, and Michael's, Wills', Maria's, and Tatum's Digimon partners, Betamon 2, Terriermon 2 and Lopmon, Centrarumon, and Floramon 2.

Terriermon 2 notices other people staring at them and he says, nervously, "Hey, guys and gals, don't look now, but we are getting looked at."

Wills tells Terriermon, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Terriermon. It is only natural."

Lopmon says, a bit fearfully, "Well, it gives me the creeps."

Centrarumon says, seriously, "Well, you are going to have to get use to it. Humans might know about the Digital World and Digimon as well as the Digidestined, but it has been only four years since that day."

Catherine 2 says, in her French accent, "Ooh, I hope that there aren't anyone on board that will try to hurt my poor Floramon."

Tatum sighs and says, in her American accent, "I wish that I could have brought my partner with me."

Michael 2 tells Tatum, with a kind smile, "I don't think that's a good idea, Tatum. You have an Airdramon as a partner and I don't think people on Duel Academy would appreciate a large flying dragon hovering over the Academy."

Wills asks Michael 2, seriously, "Speaking of Duel Academy, Michael, is the rumors true?"

Michael 2 nods his head and says, seriously, "Yeah! I've been in contact with Mimi and Davis and it seems like this 'Sartorius' character has been brainwashing innocent people and students into his 'Society of Light'. From they told me, he uses his power to freeze people's emotions and make them think that their destiny is predetermined."

Catherine 2 says, seriously, "Se, what? That zs insane! Even through we were chosen to be Digidestined, ze chosen to follow to be Digidestined!"

Michael 2 says, seriously, "I know, Catherine. However, from what I heard from Davis, they've brainwashed some of his friends into that cult. I'm not sure he got them all out. Plus, what we heard from Davis is that a quarter of the Digital World has been in ruins, not too long ago!"

The others gasp and Maria says, horrified, "That's terrible."

Wills asks Michael 2, "Do you think it's these Society of Light guys?"

Michael 2 says, in a serious tone, "Davis didn't say the names of those responsible and he said that it wasn't the Society of Light, but one of our own."

Tatum says, horrified, "A Digidestined! But why?"

Michael 2 says, seriously, "We don't know, Tatum! However, this Digidestined could be working for someone, who recent took over Duel Academy. This is why we need to be careful. If those Society of Light people learn that we are Digidestined and participants in the GX tournament, they might want us for their 'club'."

Terriermon 2 tells Wills, with a smile, "Don't worry, Wills, if those dorks try anything, they will get a piece of me."

Wills tells Terriermon 2, with a smile, "Right, Terriermon." As the group of Digidestined and Digimon continued to talk about what they are going to do when they get to Academy Island, they are being watched by a curious young 13 year old girl, Blair Flannigan, the young girl that had a crush on Zane and who's current crush is our Slifer Red hero, Jaden Yuki.

Blair thinks in her mind, _"Oh, wow! I'll reunite with my Jaden-chan!"_ Next, we head off to the side where people can see where Atsuko Urameshi, Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari's mother, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, Sota Higurashi, Kagome's younger brother, and a young man.

The young man with the group is 20 years of age with black hair that's the same style as Darien Shields from Sailor Moon (AN: I DON'T WATCH THE SHOW! I JUST REMEMBERED IT FROM MY SISTER!), with brown eyes, he is wearing a black shirt over a red jacket, blue jeans with a matching brown belt, and light grey sneakers.

Sota yells out, excitedly, "This is so cool! We get to go to Duel Academy!"

The young man tells Sota, "Well, remember, Sota, you are one of my guests, so, behave yourself."

Sota says, with a droll tone, "Okay, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke tells Sota, rubbing his head with his hand and with a wide grin, "Great, bro-bro!"

Sota says, annoyed, "I wish that you'd stop calling me that!"

Shizuru says, with a serious tone, "I hope that brother of mine hasn't got himself into trouble. With that 'Society of Light', I've been hearing about, they sound like trouble."

Sota says, worriedly, "I hope that it isn't true."

Sanosuke says, seriously, "That something bad happened to Kagome? Kagome is a big girl and she can take care of herself."

Sota tells Sanosuke, with a concerned tone, "Yeah, I know! I've got this feeling in my heart that something really bad happened to Kagome and it's been happening since for a year."

Sanosuke tells Sota, with a kind smile, "As long as her friends are on the case, Kagome will be just fine." However, Sanosuke says, with a concerned tone, _"But I haven't gotten the heart to tell my bro that I feel the same way about Sissy. Kagome is a big girl, but ever since that misunderstand with Inuyasha over a year ago, I'm not sure that this 'Society of Light' and their leader, Sartorius, won't take advantage of it because from what we heard, he uses people's weaknesses to manipulate their feelings and emotions with his crap of 'destiny' and stuff. I just hope that Kagome will be okay. Though, I'm still worried since I know that Hojo kid that tried to force himself onto Kagome is in Duel Academy, but I'm not worried about that since Yusuke already gave him the pounding of a lifetime!"_ Then, we come to the students from Furinkan High School with Hikaru Gosunkugi (Age 16), Tatewaki Kuno (Age 17), his sister, Kodachi Kuno (Age 16), their personal ninja. Sasuke Sarugakure and their Hawaiian loving father, Principal Kuno, Akane's, Hotaru's, and Ranma's friends, Sayuri, Yuka, Daisuke, and Hiroshi, the Golden Pair, Azusa Shiratori (Age 16) and Mikado Sanzenin (Age 17), along with Genma Saotome, Ranma and Hotaru's father and Nodoka's husband, and Soun Tendo, Akane's father with Kasumi Tendo (Age 19) and Nabiki Tendo (Age 17), along with the perverted Grandmaster of the School Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai.

Nabiki says, with an excited tone, "I can't believe that we're actually competing in the GX Tournament!"

Kasumi says, with a kind smile, "Maybe, we'll run into Akane, Ranma, and Hotaru along the way!"

Nabiki says, with a sigh, "That is if Akane and Hotaru haven't killed each other."

Soun says, in a serious tone, "Though, I find it strange that recently Akane, Ranma, and Hotaru haven't called us in a while! I wonder if Akane is okay."

Genma says, with a sly smile, "I don't have worry about Ranma, I'm sure that he's doing fine, after all, besides fighting, dueling is what he does best!"

Happosai says, with a snort, "I certainly do! That punk has beaten my over and over!"

Soun asks Genma, in a curious tone, "By the way, Saotome, I seem to remember that more of Ranma's childhood friends go to this school especially this Jaden Yuki fellow."

Nabiki says, in a sly tone, "Not to mention the World Champion Beyblader, Tyson Granger!"

Genma says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Tendo! On our travels, Hotaru, Ranma, and I met with them."

Nabiki says, in her usual tone, "And here I thought that you've made Ranma get another fiancée with another underhanded tactic." Genma laughs nervously at this and Happosai says, in a plain tone, "And speaking of fiancées, we haven't heard anything from Cologne and her great-granddaughter, Shampoo."

Soun says, plainly, "You're right, master! They were on a hurry for something, though. Also, we haven't heard from Ryoga or that Mousse boy for sometime."

Happosai says, with a lecherous grin, "Who cares about all that! I'd just want to see the pretty young ladies with their mini-skirts!" Everyone groans at Happosai's lecherous comments and Soun tells him, scolding, "Master, please…"

On the meanwhile, Kuno looks at Duel Academy and he says, in a plain tone, "So, this is Duel Academy where my dears, Akane Tendo and Hotaru Saotome, while her villain brother, Ranma Saotome, are I see!"

Kodachi says, with an excited tone, "I finally get to see my Ranma-sama again!" Kodachi does her normal laugh and Kuno thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Over and over again, Ranma Saotome not only bests me in fighting, but dueling as well! Not this time! My victory is assured! I will soon defeat the cretin, Saotome, and win the hearts of his sister, Akane Tendo, and the 'pigtailed girl'."_ On the meanwhile, we find Ray's Beyblade sensei, Tao, Max's parents and the PPA All Starz, the Blitzkrieg Boys, King and Queen, the Saint Shields, the Majestics, Barthez Battalion, and F-Dynasty on the other side.

Michael Parker of the PPB All Starz yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! This is so cool! I can't believe that we're here in Duel Academy!"

Max's mother, Judy, tells Michael, in a serious tone, "Remember, Michael, we're not here just to play! I've gotten word from Mister Dickenson that my son, Max, and his friends are in trouble with this 'Society of Light'!"

Emily says, in a logical tone, "That's right! We didn't get many details, but we can only assume that they're just like Boris and Voltaire!"

With the Saint Shields, Joseph says, in a serious tone, "This must be the Duel Academy place that Tyson and his friends are here."

Ozuma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Joseph! Even though, the elders weren't mad about us not capturing the Bladebreakers' bit beast and sealing them, they gave us word that two of the Bladebreakers have been brainwashed by this 'Light of Destruction'."

Dunga says, in a sly tone, "Ha! I don't think that this 'Society of Light' isn't so tough!"

Miriam tells Dunga, in a serious tone, "However, we need to be careful around them!"

Ozuma says, in a serious tone, "We need to find Tyson and his friends so we can get more info about them." Finally, we head over to a group of normal teenagers on the other side of them.

One of them was a 16-year-old female with lavender hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, with icy blue eyes, sapphire earrings, she was wearing a grey short sleeved blouse over a black denim jacket, with a silver bracelet on her left wrist, black denim skirt that goes half-way down her upper legs, with a black belt that held her pouch for his dueling deck, light blue fingernails, and dark violet go-go boots. She also has a blue duffle-bag on her right shoulder and under these clothes, the female was displaying a good feminine figure.

Next to the female was a male that was the same age that is seemly muscular and athletic type, with black hair with green eyes which was full of arrogance and mischief, wearing a white shirt under a green vest, blue jeans with a brown belt that held his pouch for his dueling deck, and light white sneakers. Behind his back was a brown backpack.

On the other side of the lavender haired girl is another female of the same age, with long blonde hair that flows behind her back, with green piercing eyes, she has a green sleeveless shirt under a red jacket, black fingerless gloves with ruby red fingernails, brown shorts that goes half-way down her upper legs, white shocks, and red sneakers. In her right hand was a pink suitcase and under these closes she was displaying a good feminine figure of her own.

By the blonde haired girl's other side was a male teenager of the same age with savvy brown hair with blue eyes, wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket, blue jeans with a black belt, and white sneakers. He was holding a gray knapsack over his right shoulder.

By the brown haired male is another male teenager with black spiky hair with brown eyes, wearing a red shirt over black jack, blue jeans with a black belt, and white sneakers. He was holding a gray backpack behind his back.

The blonde haired girl looks at Duel Academy and she says, "So, this must be Duel Academy, where someone like Hikaru Sato got into."

The black haired teen says, with a sneer, "It's not surprising, Stacy! All that wimp does is stick his nose on the book."

The brown haired teenage boy says, with a nod, "You said it, Kraus!"

The lavender girl looks at Duel Academy and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Why, Hikaru! What happened to you! You were never like this before! Do you really hate us that much! Do you really hate me that much! I know that I've betrayed you, but you didn't have to go that far just to prove your point! I still remembered the day that we met back in kindergarten. We had a good time together, good and bad, even when we grew up! Then, I started to see Kraus and things changed. Kraus asked me out on a date and loved it all, he treated me good and he told me that if I wanted to be his girlfriend then I have to abandon you in the process. I protested it, but he left me in a bind to be a girlfriend of an athletic person or be the best and only friend to a person that I've known for a very long time, who's antisocial, shy, and a quiet person. I didn't know how to tell you, since I knew that he bullied you to no end, but I didn't have the heart to break it up with him, because he was so good to me. So, I sold out my friendship with you to be popular, which broke my heart as well, but I loved every moment of being popular. Of course, Kraus did take me shopping and I've met some new friends along with way as a cheerleader and Kraus's girlfriend, but sometimes, he'd just ditched me there to meet up with his friends and he's sometimes a jerk to me! I tried to move you out of my life and being in Kraus's arms helped me forget about you. Then, six months later, Kraus and his friends destroyed you science project and denied it from our science teacher, while I help him, since I didn't want to abandon popularity. I could still remember the glare of anger that you gave us, especially me, and it scared me a bit. Then, on the next week, things started to change that day, when you changed and it started to scare me."_

_**Flashback; in Kyoto**_

In Kyoto, in a high school, we find Hikaru Sato, in a male school uniform, in a principal's office, where he was standing between the principal, who was a middle-aged man and a woman in her forties, who proved to be the science teacher. Just then, the door open and Kraus Yamamoto and Amaya Suzuki came in and Amaya lets out a small gasp when she spots Hikaru, who gave her a dark cold harsh glare, which made her winch.

Kraus asks, a bit nervous and with a confident tone, "Is there something you need from us, sir?"

The principal says, in a serious tone, "Yes, Mister Yamamoto, please you and Miss Suzuki have a seat!" Kraus and Amaya sit on the two chairs in front of the principal's desk and the woman with the principal and Hikaru says, in a serious tone, "Now, you seem to remember when Hikaru said that you destroyed his science project, which he got an F for and you two denied it."

Kraus lets out a gasp and he yells out, seriously, "It's true! I didn't do such thing, Missus Williams!"

Mrs. Williams places the pictures onto the desk and she says, in a plain tone, "Oh, but these photos don't lie, Mister Yamamoto. Hikaru showed these to me just this morning to prove his case." Kraus and Amaya look at the photos with shock and horror as Amaya looks at Hikaru with horror and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"No! Hikaru, what did you do!"_

Kraus glares at Hikaru, angrily, and he yells out, angrily, "So what! These pictures could be faked!"

The principal says, in a serious tone, "True, but ever since he came to this school, Mister Sato has done nothing but abide to the rules of this school, the top of his class, and generally a good person. You, however, are a different story. Many of the teachers complain that you and your friends bully this young man to no means when he did nothing to you."

Kraus says, "But…"

The principal says, in a serious tone, "I've heard enough of your lies, Mister Yamamoto."

Mrs. Williams says, in a serious tone and glare, "Shame on you two, especially you, Miss Suzuki! I seem to remember that you were once friends with Hikaru, I don't understand why you wouldn't help him out instead of lying for Kraus here!"

Before Amaya could say anything, Hikaru says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Missus Williams, I'd rather not think about the past, if you don't mind." Amaya winches at the sound of Hikaru's voice while shaking it off, and she thinks in her mind, angrily, _"What am I doing! I can't be guilty! Hikaru just got Kraus into trouble! Why would he do that! Doesn't he know that if Kraus gets into trouble than he can't play this Saturday for our football team for Homecoming! Besides, my days of being friends with him are gone and can never come back!"_

The principal tells Kraus and Amaya, in a serious tone, "Because of this act, I may have to put you two in detention for a week while Kraus, you'll have to sit out on this Saturday's football game and the next three as well as you two are suspended from the Homecoming dance."

Kraus yells out, shocked, "What! No way! You can't do this!"

Amaya exclaims, seriously, "And you can't suspend us from going to Homecoming."

The principal says, with a serious glare and in a strong tone, "I can and I will! This is my school and if I see you two in the dance, I'll expel you two at once!" Hikaru places an evil sly smile on his lips at the sound of that. True, he didn't care about Homecoming, but if it angers these two, he didn't mind.

Kraus clinches his fists as they turn white and he glares at Hikaru, with anger, thinking, _"Okay, you little geek, you'll have to pay for this!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Back to the present, we find the lavender haired girl, named Amaya, thinking about what had happened between her and Hikaru. Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I was angry with Hikaru for ratting us out and he looked as if he didn't care on what he did. When my mother found out about this, she grounded me for a month. Was this his idea of payback on us, especially me! Well, I soon found out that he finally made some friends, but these new friends of his gave me a bad feeling."_

_**Flashback**_

In Hikaru's old High School, it's lunchtime and we find Hikaru Sato, sitting under a tree while eating his lunch, which was a cheese sandwich, chips, and a soda. Today, Hikaru was in a good mood since his best friend, Amaya Suzuki, betrayed and left him. Just then, a few shadows covered him as he looks up to see the angered looks of a group of teenagers with Kraus and Amaya, who had a serious expression on her face, pointing at him.

Hikaru swallowed his sandwich and he asks, in a dark cold tone, "Is there something I'd like to help you with?"

Amaya was surprised by this, since she's knows Hikaru to nervous by her boyfriend and friends when they are angry and one girl with blonde hair yells at him, nastily, "We'll tell you, geek! You decided to rat Kraus and Amaya out when they destroyed your stupid science project!"

One boy with brown hair says, in a serious tone, "Well said, Stacy, and now, thanks to you, Kraus has to sit out for the Homecoming game."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone while taking another soda opening it, "Oh boo hoo, you're breaking my heart!"

Amaya asks, seriously, "What's happening with you! You never acted this way before!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold harsh tone, "Gee, when did you start caring all of a sudden! Why don't you go to someone, who actually gives a shit, Suzuki?" Amaya gasps in shock as her former best friend's words were striking her heart and Stacy says, seriously, "You can't talk to her that way!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Well, guess what! I can and I will! So, why don't you get laid, whore!" Hikaru sips on his soda and the brown haired boy says, in a sneer, "You know, you have a real attitude problem, Sato, and it's going to be readjusted." Hikaru stands up, walks over to the brown haired boy, which surprises Amaya even more, as he jumps up and sits the soda that was in his mouth in the boy's face, which totally surprises Amaya as well, which earned a few snickers from the crowd. Hikaru yells at him, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Piss off, pretty boy, and go fuck yourself!"

The brown haired boy was getting angrier at Hikaru's words, which earned a few more snickers from the crowd, which was earned an annoyed glare from the boy. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone while moving his hand in a 'shoo fly' way, "No get out of my face, because it seems like someone around here forgot to use deodorant today and it's stinking up the area." Hikaru looks at Kraus and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Oh wait, that's you!"

Kraus grabs Hikaru by the collar and he yells out, angrily, "Alright, that's it, twerp, you're done!" Just then, a kunai knife was thrown from the tree that Hikaru was sitting under and gazed past Kraus's right cheek, cutting him, making him lose his grip on Hikaru.

Stacy yells out, shocked, "What was that!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'll give you a hint, bitch!" Just then from the trees, Inuyasha, in his human form and Shinobi uniform, Taichi Kamiya, and Naruto Uzumaki, in his Orichalcos version of his Shinobi uniform, came by Hikaru's side.

Everyone was surprised by this and the brown haired boy exclaims, "Who are they!"

Stacy says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, Robbie, but it looks like they're defending Sato."

Kraus looks at Inuyasha's and Naruto's uniforms and he says, seriously, "Take a look these guys! They look like they're from the land of the Shinobi."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Alright, creeps, you better start walking away if you know what's good for you!"

Kraus yells out, nastily, "Or what!" Inuyasha disappears, using super-speed, rushes at Kraus, punching him in the gut, and throwing him to a nearby tree hard, slumping to the ground.

Amaya yells out, shocked, "Kraus!" Amaya runs to the aid of her boyfriend and Hikaru tells Inuyasha, Naruto, and Tai, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey, thanks for showing up when you did, guys!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Hey, no problem, Hikaru! It's our pleasure! Believe it!"

Robbie says, stunned, "No way! That guy disappeared and hit Kraus hard!"

Stacy says, surprised, "How did he do that!"

Kraus slowly gets up with Amaya helping him as he slightly pushes her away from him and he says, winching, "That was a lucky punch you threw at me."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And there's plenty more where that came from if you ever cause Hikaru anymore trouble! Now beat it!"

Kraus says, with a sneer, "This isn't over." Kraus walks away with the crowd following them and Amaya following while looking at Hikaru with a worried look and Hikaru gives her a dark cold contempt look as she left.

_**End Flashback**_

Back to the present, we find Amaya staring at Duel Academy on the boat and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I know for one thing though that those guys are the reason why Hikaru is acting different. And it got worse when the next few days that most of my girlfriends ended up in the hospital, saying that two Kunochis attacking them badly in dark alleys. We don't know why it's happening to us, but I had to worry about Hikaru since he was changing and not for the better. There was this one time that we got back our math tests where another one of my friends, Roxanne, failed to a brink that she may not pass Algebra. Our math teacher knew that Hikaru was a whiz in Algebra, so she asked him to help, but he claimed that he was too busy to help. However, I knew better, he didn't want to help, so I encountered him with Roxanne to try to convince him otherwise…"_

_**Flashback**_

In the hallways of Hikaru's high school, we find Hikaru walking down the hallways to his next class.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey, Sato!" Hikaru stops as he turns to see Amaya, Stacy, and a teenage girl with long black hair with purple eyes, wearing a female school uniform walking up to him.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "What do you people want!"

Stacy points at the black haired girl and she says, "Well, Roxanne here needs to pass Algebra and…"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "If she wants to pass, she has to study and do her homework like everyone else here! Besides, I'm not going to do anymore homework for you three EVER again! So, stop asking me!"

Roxanne says, seriously, "I need a tutor and Miss Adams says to recommend you as a tutor! I, on the other hand, would want an ulcer than to have you as a tutor, but it looks like I have no choice."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I can't! I'm too busy to tutor anyone, right now! Now, if you'd excuse me…"

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "I know that you're just using that as an excuse not to help her."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Gee, aren't we observant! You're right! I don't want to help you or any of your friends at all, because all of you make me sick! Goodbye!" Hikaru turns away from the three girls and walks away, but Amaya grabs his right wrist, and he gives her a dark cold harsh glare, unnerving her, and he says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Let go of my arm now, wench!"

Amaya winches at Hikaru's harsh words and she says, seriously, "Look, I know that you're mad at me for leaving you, but please, Roxanne needs your help! If she doesn't pass, then her parents will make her move to her relatives' place until she graduates."

Roxanne says, in a serious and a bit pleading tone, "I know that this is hard for you to understand this but, if I go them, then my social life will be severely shattered."

Amaya says, in a serious and pleading tone, "And you're the only one that can help her! Please, can't you at least bury the grudges, just this once and I'll get Kraus to leave you alone, I swear! Please, Hika-kun!"

Hikaru yanks his wrist from Amaya's grip, stares at her with a dark cold harsh glare, which was unnerving her, and he says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "Two things: One, don't ever call me 'Hika-kun', bitch, because you've lost that right when you abandon me for that bastard, who has been the bane of my torture for the pass three years, and popularity! Two, I'll be damned if I have to help one of the ring leaders, who is one of the main reasons of why I'm miserable! She should have done her work right from the very beginning then she wouldn't have been suffering at this moment. You think just because you're popular, you have the right to use me then leave me when you're done! Well, I won't have it! I'm sorry to say that I will not help any of you, not in this lifetime or the next!"

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "What's wrong with you! As of lately, you're acting like a jerk! Why can't you help Roxanne for only one time?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Maybe, you're little hard in hearing, Suzuki! I said I don't want to help you or your friends and do you know why…it's because I HATE you all especially you, Amaya Suzuki, for all the miserably you people put me through!" Amaya and her friends were taken back at this and Amaya felt hurt from Hikaru's harsh words. Hikaru then says, in a dark cold harsh tone, but mainly coldly, "Now, leave me the fuck alone! You've already wasted enough of my time with you." Without a word, Hikaru rushes over to his next clear unknowing that Roxanne falls to her knees, sobbing helplessly, with Stacy comforting her and Amaya looks at Hikaru's retreating form with a tear sliding down her check.

_**End Flashback**_

Back to the present, Amaya sheds a tear at that memory, but wipes it out, and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"After that moment, I couldn't believe how Hikaru was changing from an antisocial, shy, and quiet person to a cold, harsh, and unforgiving person. I couldn't believe that Hikaru said that he hated me! Later on, things went from back to worse, when we found Roxanne's body lying on the ground behind the school. We find out that she was at the state where her soul is somewhat taken, but most of us, believed that she committed suicide after getting her results from her last test. She did poorly so she was forced to leaving us, while my friends blamed it on Hikaru for not helping her when he was asked to. When he went to confront him about it, after school, those Shinobi that were with Hikaru came back and beat the guys to the ground, harshly and ruthlessly. I begged Hikaru to call them off, but he wouldn't listen to me at all. For that day on, I wanted to know what was causing Hikaru to change so I decided to follow him, but somehow he knew that I was following him and I was hit in the back of the head. When I came to, I was in my room where my parents told me that they found me lying on the ground, unconscious. Finally, my fears we then surfaced when I found something shocking!"_

_**Flashback**_

In Hikaru's old school, we find Amaya Suzuki, in a red and black cheerleading uniform, running down the hallway towards the gym, but just then, Stacy, in a similar cheerleading uniform, came out of from the hallway and she calls out, worriedly, "Amaya!"

Amaya whips her head to see Stacy running towards her and Stacy says, worriedly, "We have to go, now!"

Amaya says, perplexed, "What! Why?"

Stacy says, fearfully, "It's not safe! We weren't really called in to get our pictures taken with the football team as we thought!"

Amaya asks, as she opens the door, "What are you talking about!" Just then, a burst of eerie green light came from gym, which made the two girls cover their eyes, then was followed by a loud feminine scream. When the light dimmed, Amaya and Stacy look to see a cheerleader fell to the ground on her back, having her soul sucked away.

Amaya says, perplexed, "What happened!"

Just then, a familiar female voice booms out from behind them, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'll tell you want happened, bitch!" Just then, Amaya and Stacy were kicked hard in the back, throwing into the gym as the door was closed with a click, telling them that the door was locked. Amaya and Stacy stand up on their feet as they turn to see Holly, in her human form and Shinobi uniform, and Hotaru, wearing a Shinobi uniform as well.

Hotaru is wearing a yellow ninja headband with a silver plate in the center of the band with the golden crescent moon in the center of the plate around her neck. She was also wearing a blue tube top that covered nearly all of her well-developed and perfectly curved breasts, except the part where they begin to divide. The tube-top reached just one-quarter to the top of her navel, exposing a good portion of mid-drift, which was covered by a dark violet Jonin vest. She was also wearing jean shorts that go up to the bottom of her navel and down only halfway of her upper legs with two pouches over her right leg, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

Amaya says, seriously, "Who are you two!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile pointing at someone behind them, "We're with him!" Amaya and Stacy turn to see and Amaya gasps in shock and horror as she sees bodies of soulless cheerleaders and school football players lying on the floor.

Amaya says, horrified, "Oh my…Kami! What happened?"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Wow, I didn't expect him to be this quick about it."

Amaya then spots a familiar male figure walking over to the fallen cheerleader that had just collapsed picked up the Seal of Orichalcos card that has her face on it. Amaya gasps in shock and horror and she says, with a great horrified tone, "Oh…Kami…please tell me that's not…!" Amaya runs over to the male figure with Stacy calling her back unsuccessfully.

Stacy calls out, fearfully, "Amaya, come back!"

When she gets a closer look at the male figure, Amaya is shocked and horrified in belief to see that it was her former best friend, Hikaru Sato, standing over the fallen cheerleader.

Amaya says, in shock, "Hika…Hikaru…" Hikaru turns to see his former best friend looking at him with horror. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh good, you're here."

Amaya says, seriously, "Yes, I am here! Hikaru, what's going on here!"

Stacy calls out, seriously, "He's the main reason why they are like this."

Amaya says, in belief, "What!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sneer, "Well, it seems that one cheerleader got away from my wrath."

Amaya says, horrified, "So, it's true! You did this!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, traitor! I mean, how do you think that your little failure friend, Roxanne, is in that 'coma'."

Amaya says, horrified, "Wait! It was you! You're the one that did that!"

Hikaru takes out a Seal of Orichalcos card with Roxanne's horror filled face in it and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Bingo, dweeb! She was first on my list to go!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "And how do you think that beat up those 'girlfriends' of yours and sent them to the hospital!"

Holly says, with an evil sly grin, "That was Hotaru and I! To give you a little message on what happens when you hurt one of us!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! I was the one, who gave you and your friends the message to come to the gym for a 'picture', but it was a ruse to get you here to steal their souls."

Amaya falls on her knees and she asks, horrified, "How could you!"

Hikaru says, displaying his Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card, "How? With this wonderful card called the 'Seal of Orichalcos'! It's an ancient magic that rips the soul of the loser away. If you don't believe me, then ask your friend over there."

Amaya turns to Stacy and she asks, seriously, "Stacy, is this true!"

Stacy says, with a nod, "Yeah! We didn't believe it at first, but when used it on Emi, first, we started to believe it. But Sato had those bodyguards of his to lock the doors not allowing us to leave here. He duel all them ruthlessly without any hint of remorse at all."

Amaya looks at Hikaru as tears came down her eyes and she says, croakily, "Why Hikaru? Tell me…why did you do this?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Why not? I'm just doing this world a favor by getting rid of people like them and you! Human beings are nothing but a plague of darkness covering from this whole. This whole was a true paradise until humans decided to plague their darkness around the planet."

Amaya says, seriously, "That doesn't make any sense! You're human too!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't compare me to you, bitch! I'm nothing like you! I don't abandon a friend when he has no other friends like you did! You're nothing more but a power hungry whore, Suzuki!"

Amaya says, seriously, "That's not true!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh! My foot it isn't, bitch! You abandoned me for popularity and as long as you were with me, then you'll never get it. Am I lying!" Amaya remains silent at this and Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Thought so! I decided to join them to bring down people like you and as well as this asshole here…!" Just then, Inuyasha, in his human form and Shinobi uniform, Tai, Naruto, and Jordan Rhodes, wearing a blue shirt and jeans with green sneakers, dragged a beaten and battered body of Kraus Yamamoto into the clearing.

Amaya calls out, horrified, "Kraus!" Amaya tries to get over to him, but Hotaru comes in from behind her and holds her back. Amaya yells out, angrily, "Hey, let me go!"

Stacy yells out, seriously, "Hey let her go!" Soon after, Holly grabs Stacy from behind, while placing a kunai knife by her neck, making her stop moving.

Kraus's body was thrown to the ground near Hikaru's foot and Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "My how the mighty have fallen!" Hikaru stomps onto Kraus's head, drilling it to the ground, making Kraus, groaning in pain.

Amaya yells out to Hikaru, "Leave him alone, Hikaru!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "I don't think that you're in any position to make demands, Suzuki. No! It's time for you to experience the price for your betrayal and it's long pasted overdue!"

Amaya winches at the sight of this as Hikaru kicks Kraus's battered form, over and over, for the next ten minutes and Hikaru is out of breath from kicking Kraus. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "However, since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to give you a chance to get your friends back." Hikaru notions Holly and Hotaru to let go of Amaya and Stacy as he takes out four GX Medals and throws them to the ground. Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "As you already know, I'm going to Duel Academy next week and there will be a dueling tournament called the GX Tournament. Those four GX Medals are for you two and your boyfriends. Come and find me for further instructions when you come for the tournament! Let's go, guys!" Soon after, the Orichalcos warriors left the gym with Amaya running to Kraus's battered form as she looks at Hikaru's retreating form with worry.

_**End Flashback**_

Back to the present, we find Amaya Suzuki looking at Duel Academy's building and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I don't know what has happened to Hikaru, but I'm going to get some answers about this Seal of Orichalcos card and I know that I'll get them in the tournament. It may be that those guys that Hikaru is with are from that weird 'Society of Light' club that I've heard about back home."_

Just then, Kraus's voice calls out, "Hey Amaya!" Amaya turns to see her boyfriend, Kraus, and he asks her, "What's wrong, babe? You haven't said anything in a while."

Amaya says, with a weak smile, "Nothing is wrong, just thinking!"

Kraus says, with a scowl, "About Sato, huh? After what he's done, he's going to pay!"

The black spiky haired teen says, in a serious tone, "But every time we confront him, he always has those Shinobi bodyguards with him and they beat us down when we get too close to him."

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "We'll find away way, Bobby! I'm not going to be bested by a nerd! We will get the guys back without fail." Unknown to them, a figure in a dark cloak with a spider outline mark on his right hand is also on board the ship while looking at the ship stops at the harbor.

Soon after, everyone leave the boat as the bridge connects the boat and to the harbor. As people left the boat, the dark cloak figure walks past them silently while the International Digidestined watches this.

Willis asks, curiously, "Who is that guy?"

Tatum says, in a plain tone, "I don't know! Maybe, one of those pro-duelists that's participating the tournament."

(**Later that morning; within the main hallway of the Duel Academy's main building**)

Things have changed in three weeks, so far, our heroes and heroines have taken down a quarter of the Society of Light with the Orichalcos helping to both sides' disgusts. Inside of Duel Academy's main building, we find Aster Phoenix with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, waiting with his arms crossed his chest, and he is leaning a large stone pillar in a large hallway in the main building of Duel Academy filled with mainly white-clad students with a some red, yellow, and blue-clad students, male and female, through they were smaller in number, but the colored-clad students were staying on one side of the hallway while the white-clad students were staying in another part of the hallway.

Aster thinks in his mind, _"It seems like the students that have been wearing white have become a bit smaller. Jaden's and his sister's doing I'm going to bet, but where are Jaden and his friends? I've heard rumors for the past few weeks about them fighting back against the Society of Light and Sartorius, while another person that took control of Duel Academy who is just as worse as the Society of Light, but I'm not sure what to believe with that lying asshole that used to be my best friend. What happened to you, Sartorius? You used to be such a good person and friend and now, you've turned into egoistic madman seemly bent on world conquest using me as your 'tool' to take over the whole world! Well, what I do know is that it is connected to that card that mysterious stranger gave to you? That card has to be my father's card when he was taken from me! But how did it get some kind of evil power in it? And who was that mysterious man that Sarina told us about? Well, what I do know is that this tournament will give me answers because most likely, that card and the man that took it along with my father is going to be here! I can feel it in my bones! That man that stole my father from my life is going to appear and he's going to pay for taking him away from me! Then I can focus on Sartorius and figure out what the hell happened to him? Lately, Society members have been quite afraid of these Orichalcos guys and the 'nonbelievers' as they call anyone not in the Society of Light and it seems to be connected to Jaden and his friends for some reason."_

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, Aster! What's up, bro?" When Aster turns to the source of the voice, Aster's eyes widen in a rare surprised expression as he sees our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, along with Cologne, Kurama, Koenma, and the Americans.

Aster exclaims, in a rare surprised tone, "Whoa! Jaden, is that you? What with the whole 'Goth' look? Are you trying to look like Zane Truesdale or something?" Just then Zane comes out to where Aster can see him and Aster says, with a sly smile, "Well, speak of the devil, so to speak…"

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"Oh, great! I was afraid that this could happen! In his `condition', Zane might seek revenge for the defeat that Aster handed him on national television!"_

Aster tells Zane, with his sly grin, "So, are you reduced to scaring your opponents to submission, Truesdale?"

Hikari growls in her mind, annoyed, _"I really don't like that jerk! He was the one that caused Zane to become the way that he is, even through he was being manipulated by Sartorius! Now, that asshole is looking for a fight! If he tries anything with Zane, again, he'll get his!"_

Aster holds up his duel disk and asks, with a sly smile, "Looking for revenge?"

Zane rolls his eyes and retorts, darkly, "Whatever, Phoenix! I don't have time for a peon like you. I've got more important things to worry about."

Aster replies, with a curious look, "And that would be?" Zane looks at some of the white-clad students with a dark nasty tone and a sick smile on his lips causing them to become immediately scared of him when they know they are looking at him.

Zane says, with a dark sly tone, "Helping my old friend, Jaden, and all of his friends getting rid of these white geeks from my old school and making sure that they and their 'Master' learn a lesson that they will never forget as well as those Orichalcos thugs!" Zane tells Aster, with a dark serious tone, "So, you are not worth my time."

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone, "Fine, whatever you say." Aster then looks at Jaden and tells him, in a curious tone, "By the way, what is with the whole 'Goth', Jay?"

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual sly grin, "Let's just say that we've have been going through some new 'changes' and some pretty sweet ones!"

Aster looks at the rest of their group and says, with a sly tone and curious expression, "Well, it must be helping since I see some people that, last time I checked, were wearing white instead of black or black and blue."

Sayu says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Don't remind us, Aster! I've gotten enough headaches from those memories of me being one on those white dorks!"

Aster notices Ryoga and Cologne and he asks, "So, what's the deal with those two, especially the gnome?"

Cologne says, annoyed, "Be fortunate that you're a pro-duelist, Mister Phoenix, because normally I'd hit a fool who dares to call me any names that go with gnome."

Ukyo tells Aster, "Don't mind her, Aster. Ryoga Hibiki is a martial art rival of Ranma's and a friend of Akane and mine and Cologne is an elder from the land of the Amazons in China."

Aster says, in a rare surprised tone, "Amazons in China!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Mister Phoenix, so I'd watch it if I were you. I'm stronger than I look." Aster then notices Koenma and he asks, curiously, "And who is he and isn't he a bit too old to be sucking on a pacifier?"

Genki replies, plainly, "His name is Koenma and my boss as well as the other Spirit Detectives' boss, also known as Toddler Jerk and Pacifier Breath."

Koenma says, with a sigh, "Is these 'toddler' jobs are going to end, Genki?"

Genki says, with a sly smile, "No way!"

Aster then looks at Yeshua and asks, in a serious tone, "What about this guy in white? Isn't he supposed to be in the 'White Dorm'?"

Keiko tells Aster, in a dark serious tone, "Please, Aster, don't put this great guy with those white dorks! His name is Yeshua and he just dresses like that because he has a certain 'taste' in clothing. Personally, he doesn't like it that these white geeks make white looks so bad."

Aster's eyes widen at Keiko's tone and but Aster shrugs it off, Jaden asks Aster, curiously, "So, what's your plan for the tournament?"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, in a plain tone, "I'm not sure. It seems like the main challengers for this tournament are Pros, the Orichalcos, or wearing white."

Hassleberry cracks his knuckles and says, with a dark sly grin and a dark sly tone to his voice, "All of them are just snacks for my hungry dinos and they are going to have a meal of white geeks today!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Jaden looks at the SOL members with a dark sly grin and says, with a dark sly tone, "Oh, yeah! I really can't wait to get my game and show every single Society Dork what real dueling is all about!"

Aster thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Is it me or have they gained new attitudes along with those new 'dark looks' of theirs?"_

Kai says, in a serious tone, "We don't only have the Society of Light to worry about!"

Davis says, seriously, "Yeah, those Orichalcos thugs! We can't forget about them!"

TK says, plainly, "As long as they have control of the school, we can't do anything without endangering the school's staff."

Aster asks, curiously, "One question, how did they manage to get a hold of the school?" Soon after, our heroes and heroines, especially Kurama and Koenma, tell him about the Light of Destruction, how it is connected to his father's card, and the 'Signers' and 'Marks of the Dragon' which Jaden, TK, Davis, and Keiko display.

When they were done, Aster says, surprised, "Synchro Monsters, huh?"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "That's right! There are these sweet new monsters that Mister Pegasus made to revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters."

Aster says, with a sly smile, "I see, I can't wait to see them in action." Aster then says, in a serious tone, "Let me get this straight: Sartorius is actually possessed by an evil alien force known as the Light of Destruction and needs to use all of us, Chosen Duelists."

Jaden tells Aster, with nod, "Yep. That's right, bro."

Aster tells Jaden, "I should have known! I knew that Sartorius would be in danger from some evil force!"

Keiko asks Aster, surprised, "You do?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "Yeah. You see, long ago, Sartorius, when we were childhood buddies, told me that I would be a hero and that I would save someone from a great evil. He told me that evil was going to be him. Sartorius said that a great evil would possess him and that I would be the one to save him and I will be damned to hell if I'm going to let some kind of ego-maniac alien freak use my friend to take over the universe!"

Ryoga exclaims, a bit worriedly, "Whoa, pal! Don't tell me that you are going to march up there and challenge him?"

Aster shakes his head and says, in a serious tone, "I can't, yet. I have one more task to perform before I can help Sartorius."

Jaden asks Aster, "What do you mean by that Aster?"

Aster tells Jaden, "You know exactly what I mean, bro. There is something that I need to get before I can face Sartorius or this Light of Destruction in a duel."

Jaden quickly realizes what Aster is talking about and he exclaims, "Oh! You mean your father's card!"

Aster nods his head and says, "That's right, Jaden. I need my father's card. It is called the 'Ultimate Destiny card' for a reason. It is one of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. And to go against Sartorius's Tarot deck, I need that card to complete my deck."

Kira tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Wait a minute, Aster! Remember what Sarina told you, Jaden, and Serena as well as what Sartorius told us? What if that card was the card that contained the Light of Destruction that possessed Sartorius in the first place?"

Aster tells Kira, with a determined and serious tone, "Doesn't matter. Then I will defeat that evil power and purify that card. Plus, I still need to find out what happened to my father and most likely, Sartorius or whoever possessed will know exactly where he is." Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Look, Jay, I wish I could help, but I have things of my own to do, bro. So, I leave this 'Light of Destruction' and his damned Society of Light to you." Aster then says, in a serious tone, "However, if I come back and you haven't saved Sartorius by then, then I will do it for you, got it? I made Sartorius a promise when we were kids that I will save him from this evil and I'm not going to go back on my world. He is my friend and I don't go back on my word."

Ukyo tells Aster, "We understand, Aster."

Hikari tells Aster, in a serious tone, "We don't think it is a good idea for you to face Sartorius without us, but if you want to do that, then who are we to stop you? We'll allow you to make your own choice."

Jaden tells Aster, "Good luck, bro."

Aster nods his head and tells Jaden, "You, too, Jay. And you had better stay safe out there. You and I still have a rematch that we need to finish up. You said it yourself: We are tied one victory apiece and I swore that it wouldn't stay that way for long."

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual grin, "And I look forward to that duel, Aster. Can't wait to show what Neos and my Neo-Spacians can really do!"

Aster replies, with his usual sly grin, "And you haven't seen what my Destiny Heroes can really do, Jaden. So, watch out."

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "I will."

Aster tells Jaden, "Later, Jay." Soon after, Aster walks off by himself and Ryoga asks, curiously, "What do you guys think? Do you think that Sartorius is possessed by this Light of Destruction or not?"

Hikari tells Ryoga, in a dark plain tone, "We don't know for sure yet, but I'm getting the feeling that we're going know sooner or later."

Ukyo says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah and in the meantime, we'll have to deal with those white dorks and their fucking 'Master', including the Orichalcos while getting our friends and family back."

Just then, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Zera, Kenochi, Ayame, and the Digimon partners came into the scene and Gabumon says, in a serious tone, "Guys, you're not going to believe this but the International Digidestined are here!"

The Odaiba Digidestined gasp in shock and Mimi says, shocked, "Michael is here!"

Palmon says, seriously, "That's right, Mimi, as well as your families as well!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Damn it! This isn't good!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, Tai and Kari's parents coming here to find out that their children are brainwashed."

Ayame says, seriously, "And that's not all, Kagome's two brothers are here and the older one is supposed to be part of this `tournament'!"

Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, and Jaden gasp in shock and Hikari yells out, stunned, "Oh, crap! Sanosake and Sota are here?"

Kenochi says, seriously, "That's right and if they find either Kagome or Inuyasha they'll be in mortal danger, especially with the lies that Dartz planted into my brother's mind about Kagome."

Lalamon says, in a plain tone, "Plus, we find a group of people in tribal clothing as well as the Beyblading team like the PBA All Starz and the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Tyson says, shocked, "What! That means that Ozuma and the Saint Shields are here!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "And that's not all, we also spot a few humans, while one of them is wearing a kimono, and an odd man with them while another group of humans with a short old man that seems to be just as lecherous as the monk and Sage, while he is groping the young girls on this island."

Ukyo says, surprised, "That's Kuno and his father, Principal Kuno!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "And I'm pretty sure that what Zera described is Happosai, which means that the Tendos and Mister Saotome are here!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "We've got to get them away from the Society of Light and the Orichalcos, especially Ranma, Hotaru, and that white dork version of Akane!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines break into groups to look over the island to find their friends, family, and/or comrades to keep them safe from the Society of Light and the Orichalcos.

(**Within Chancellor Sheppard's office; A short time later**)

Inside of Chancellor Sheppard's office, we find him studying papers and whatnot with worry and seriousness until he hears the doors open to reveal none other than Sartorius with an evil sly smile on his lips walking into the room.

Chancellor Sheppard says, seriously, "Sartorius, so, we meet face to face."

Sartorius tells Chancellor Sheppard, with an evil sly grin, "It is an honor to finally meet you. I've been studying your students and I have to say that they are very impressive." Chancellor Sheppard gives a suspicious look and Sartorius says, "Is that a look of mistrust on your face? You don't have to be afraid. You have nothing to fear from me."

Chancellor Sheppard replies, seriously, "Forgive me if I don't believe you with you using the Princeton Corporation to take over the school. But then again, I've defeated evil Shadow Riders with aid from my students. Why should I be afraid of a scrawny little person like you?" Sartorius gives a look of annoyance at Chancellor Sheppard from his final comment and Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "However, it doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on you. Even through you have proven not to be harmless and I have no choice but to grant your request. The duelist that you asked for is on his way." Sartorius's eyes widen at this final statement and he gains an evil excited smile on his lips.

(**In the skies near Academy island; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of a large helicopter, we find a young man sitting down in a chair in front of a table with a briefcase inside. This young man has reddish-violet hair and deep green eyes as well as wearing a small band with an emerald across his forehead and wearing a light grey formal suit. He is looking at three people in front of him. Two of them men with black and white bodyguard uniforms on them and one is a woman with brown hair and deep brown eyes with red lipstick on her lips wearing a pink formal dress shirt and skirt as well as pink high-heeled formal shoes.

The young woman says, "We are nearing Duel Academy, my prince."

The young man says, annoyed, "I know that, but are those Destiny cards there?"

The young woman replies, "Based on our research, they are in the possession of someone on the island."

The young man pins a GX medal to shirt portion of his suit and says, with a sly grin, "Well, this someone had better watch out."

(**Later that day; In front of the Ra Yellow Dorms**)

In front of the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Hassleberry dueling against a male SOL member and while Hassleberry has 2500 life-points left with Element Saurus (1500/1200) and Giant Rex (2000/1200) in attack mode along with one face-down card on the field and three cards in his hand, his opponent has 3000 life-points with two face-down cards, one face-up Type Zero Magic Crusher trap card, one Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200), one Millennium Shield (0/3000), and one Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), all of whom are in defense mode, and he has four cards in his hand. Both duelists had black storm clouds hanging over them and it shows that this is a Shadow Game.

The SOL member yells out at Hassleberry, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, black freak, summon all of the dinosaurs that you want! They won't get past my frontline! Destiny in on my side and your pathetic Shadow Game won't stop me!"

Hassleberry thinks in his mind, darkly, _"Heh! This white dork is a few soldiers shy of a platoon! The geek forgot the cardinal rule of dueling: Never get between a hungry dino and his next meal!"_ Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "All right, boys, chow time!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "All right, dweeb, I sacrifice my Giant Rex and Element Saurus to summon my Black Tyranno in attack mode!" Soon after, Giant Rex and Element Saurus vanish from the field and Black Tyranno (2600/1800) comes to the field to take their place. Hassleberry then says, in a dark tone, "And as they say, freak, when offense monsters you be lacking, Black Tyranno comes attacking…directly!" Hassleberry's eyes become dinosaur-like slits and the SOL member gasps in shock.

But then male SOL member thinks in his mind, _"Wait! Why should I be sacred? The instant that he attacks, I play my Light Defense trap card! I'll discard one Light monster card from my hand and his attack will be stopped causing him to lose life-points equal to the defense points of the monster that I discarded!"_ The male SOL members look at his hand, looks at the Shinto, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000) Ritual Monster card on his hand, and thinks, with a cold smirk, _"And with my Shinto in my hand, when I discard him, he'll lose the rest of his life-points! He might be able to resist the Light, but he will be out of his tournament and useless to his friends! Then Master Sartorius and all of us can make those other nonbelievers see the light!"_

Hassleberry pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "I'm not done, yet, dork! I play my trap! Darkness Veil!" Hassleberry's face-down card is revealed to be the Darkness Veil trap card and his Black Tyranno becomes pitch black with crimson red eyes.

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "It can't be!"

Hassleberry tells the male SOL member, darkly, "Guess you remember when a monster with my Darkness Veil attacks, all spell and trap are on your side of the field are destroyed and you lose four hundred life-points per card!" Hassleberry then calls out, darkly, "Now, here is what I say to your `destiny' crap: Black Tyranno, forward march!" Black Tyranno gives a dinosaur-like roar as it by-passes the male SOL members' monsters, his two face-downs and Type Zero Magic Crusher trap card are destroyed, and Black Tyranno slams its tail into the male SOL members chest causing him to scream out in extreme pain as the dark clouds zap him from head to toe with dark electric energy as he loses 4200 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tyranno Hassleberry: 2500

Male SOL member: 0

When the duel ends, the male SOL member collapse to the ground on his back and into total unconscious as the final holograms and the black clouds fade away and Hassleberry yells out in triumph over his victory.

(**A bit later; In front of the Slifer Red dorms**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorms, we find Syrus dueling against a brown haired and green eyed male SOL member who is slightly shorter than him with Ryoko watching from the sidelines while Syrus and the male SOL member have their legs chained the ground and they are standing on the same 'Shadow Shockers' that Tyson used on her duel with Max while he was still a part of the SOL. Syrus has 2000 life-points left with one face-down card on the field while his opponent had 1500 life-points left, no face-down cards, and Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) on the field. Syrus has three cards in his hand currently while his opponent had two. However, it is Syrus' turn, now. He draws one card from his deck, and puts that card on his duel disk. On the sidelines, Ryoko, who has decided to go out on her own and actually watches Syrus' duel, has joined when the duel started. As she watches the short blue haired teen dueling, Ryoko begins to feel warmth in her heart, but soon realizes what's going on and shakes it off. Ryoko thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Why am I getting this weird feeling towards Syrus Truesdale, the one who's known to be a coward most of the times! There's no way that I'll starting to have feelings for that little pest!"_

Syrus then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Okay, wise guy, I play my Jetroid in defense mode!" Soon after, Jetroid (1200/1800) comes to the field in defense mode!

The male SOL member sneers, in a cold nasty tone, "Is that all you got?"

Syrus tells the male SOL member, with a dark sly grin, "Maybe. I end my turn!"

The male SOL member draws one card from his duel disk and says, with a cold serious tone, "Fine! My move, freak!" After he draws the card from his deck, he gives a cold sly smirk about it.

Syrus thinks in his mind, with a dark sly grin, _"Most likely, he just drew that rotten White Veil spell card. Well, he is in for a surprise! When he equips to Berserk Gorilla and he attacks, I'll play my Darkness Veil trap card and give it to my Jetroid, getting rid of it, and then I will play my Magic Cylinder from my hand! This will make one GX medal richer and that rotten Society of Light with one less member!"_

Ryoko looks at the male SOL member and she thinks in her mind, in a dark serious tone, _"That white dork must have drawn White Veil and with Truesdale's Jetroid's special ability allows him to play a trap card from his hand! I bet it one of his cards is Darkness Veil! Maybe, Truesdale might win this one!"_

However, the male SOL member yells out, as he puts one card on his duel disk, "I sacrifice my Berserk Gorilla for Jinzo!" Soon after, Berserk Gorilla vanishes from the field as it is sacrificed and Jinzo (2400/1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Syrus winches in surprise and he thinks, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Oh, great! Now, I can't play trap cards!"_

Ryoko thinks in her mind, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Then, again, I may speak too soon!"_

The male SOL member calls out, "Jinzo, attack!" Jinzo launches a sphere of energy at Syrus' Jetroid, destroying it, but Syrus doesn't lose a single life-point.

The male SOL member calls out, coldly, "Ha! With destiny on my side, you and your girlfriend are coming with us!"

Syrus' and Ryoko's faces went red in embarrassment and they yell at him, in a dark annoyed tone, "I'm not with him/her!" Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, darkly, "I play my Pot of Greed! And I draw two cards from my deck!" Syrus draws two cards from his deck, gives a dark sly grin, and says, lowly, "Perfect." Syrus puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Since you've got a monster out and I don't, I can play my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) comes to the field in attack mode, Syrus then puts another card on his duel disk, and calls out, darkly, "And guess what dork? Since Cyber Dragon is a special summon, I can play my Expressroid in attack mode!" Besides Cyber Dragon, Expressroid (400/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Syrus then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, his special ability activates and he picks up two passengers: Two machine-type monsters from the graveyard!" Just then two monsters, Drillroid (1600/1600) and Cycroid (800/1000), come back from the graveyard. Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Polymerization! So, I fuse my Cyber Dragon with Expressroid, Drillroid, Cycroid, and Truckroid!" Soon after, Syrus discards the named cards and Drillroid, Cycroid, and Truckroid (1000/2000) appear on the field going into a fusion vortex with Cyber Dragon and Expressroid. Syrus then puts a fusion monster on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Now, I summon my Chimeratech Overdragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Chimeratech Overdragon (4000/4000) comes to the field in attack mode.

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "Wait! I take it back! I don't want to duel you anymore!"

Syrus points to Jinzo and calls out, darkly, "Sorry, freak, but it's too late! Next time, you learn to pick on someone your own size! Overdragon, attack!" Chimeratech Overdragon fires a beam of energy, vaporizing Jinzo and the male SOL member screams out in pain as he shocked head to toe with dark electric energy as he loses 1600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Syrus: 2000

Male SOL member: 0

When the duel ended, the male SOL member collapses to the ground on his back and into unconsciousness while the shackles, 'Shadow Shockers', and holograms fade away.

Syrus says, with a dark confident smile, "That's game!"

Ryoko says, with a sly and sarcastic tone, "Congratulations, you've actually won one duel since the beginning of this tournament! By the way, where did you get that Chimeratech Overdragon anyways?"

Syrus replies, plainly, "My brother had another copy with him." Soon after, Syrus and Ryoko go over to the fallen former SOL member for Syrus to claim his medal.

(**Sometime soon after; Near the Ra Yellow dorms**)

Near the Ra Yellow dorms, we find a group of Red, Yellow, and Blue students hiding in the bushes and watching in horror as the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses a female SOL member causing her to hold her head and scream out in terror.

The female SOL cries out, horrified, "No! This can't be! I had destiny on my side! MASTER SARTORIUS, HELP ME…!" Just then the seal fades away and she falls to the ground on her stomach while a card lands near the ground by her motionless form. Soon after, Inuyasha, in his half-demon form in his Obelisk Blue uniform and a Chaos Duel Disk attached to his left wrist, walks up to the fallen SOL member with dark and cold evil smile on his lips.

Inuyasha says, with an evil smile, "Another pathetic white dweeb bits the dust!" Inuyasha picks up the card, which is the Seal of Orichalcos card with the face of the fallen SOL member inside the seal, and Inuyasha then kicks the body over to four other SOL members, two male and two female, who are lying on the ground on their backs without their souls. Just then, three explosions were heard as Inuyasha turns to see three Seal of Orichalcos spells disappearing with three SOL members, 2 males and 1 female, fallen onto the ground with Ranma, Megumi, in her half-demon form and in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, and Hikaru walking over to claim their medals while the Seal of Orichalcos cards of the fallen SOL members.

Ranma says, with an evil smile, "Those dweebs never stood a chance!"

Just then, Hotaru, in her wolf form, came running towards them with Nodoka Saotome and Izayoi, in their Duel Academy teacher's uniforms, runs over their sons and daughters as Ranma gets out a kettle of hot water, pours it onto Hotaru's wolf form, changing her back to her human form, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Hotaru tells, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey bro, I just spotted the Tendos, the old man, and the freak! Although, it's not so hard to find them since he's spotted groping the chests and butts of the young girls on this island, especially the female white dorks!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold droll tone, "Why am I not surprised!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That old man is starting to real problem and I haven't even met him, yet!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Also, we also spotted that awful miko's brothers on the island."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "You mean the weirdo and the brat, too."

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold serious tone, "Inuyasha, we'll seal their souls later, but we need to get them away from that white fake of that miko." Izayoi then tells Hikaru, in a dark cold plain tone, "Also, we spot those awful bullies on the island from your old school, especially that backstabbing wench that hurt you."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sly tone, "So, they're here! I'm surprised! Now, the games will get real exciting! I can always leave them for later after I've finished helping Ranma out with those Kunos!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold excited tone, "Then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" With that Orichalcos controlled warriors ran off to their missions.

(**A short time soon after; Elsewhere on Academy Island**)

In another area of Academy, we find a Slifer Red student falling to their knees after a duel with Jun Motomiya ends.

Jun tells the male Slifer Red student, with a sly grin, "And that's game, kid!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey Jun!" Jun turns to see the families of the Odaiba Digidestined walking towards them as well as Chizuru, Yolei older sister, and Jun and Davis's parents.

Jun exclaims, excitedly, "Chizuru! Mom! Dad!"

Chizuru asks, while looking at Jun's 'new look', "Hey Jun, what's with the 'Goth' look?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I've been wondering that myself!"

Jun says, in a dark tone, "Let's just say, mom, I've been in a 'darker' mood these days and it's not from a certain creep, which would be remain nameless at the moment."

Mr. Motomiya thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I hope not! I'm a little crossed with Matt on what he did with my daughter, but I can't get this feeling that it was a simple misunderstanding."_ Just then a load dragon-like roar and scream of extreme agony and pain is heard.

Hiroaki Ishida, Matt's and TK's father, yell out in shock, "What was that?" Everyone looks towards the source of the scream and they see none other than Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) in the distance.

Chizuru yells out, stunned, "What is that?"

The male Slifer Red student says, with a dark sly grin, "That's the Rainbow Dragon! The one of the most powerful creatures and it belongs to this Genki Sakura kid."

Chizuru asks, curiously, "Isn't that the kid who won that Monster Rancher game three years ago?"

The male Slifer Red student says, with a dark smile on his lips, "Yep! Lately, there has been some rotten asshole trying to take over the academy with some freak for a 'Master', Sartorius, the damn leader of a 'Society of Freaks', what many of us not that cult call the Society of Light."

Momoe, Yolei's sister, says, curiously, "We've heard about the Society of Light and some nasty rumors about them."

Natsuko Takashi says, seriously, "Yes. We've heard rumors about mind-control and such. This is one reason I'm here. I'm here doing a report about the GX tournament and it includes the Society of Light. I'm Natsuko Takashi, my son TK goes here."

The male Slifer Red student tells Ms. Takashi, in a dark serious tone, "Well, you shouldn't get involved with those dorks, ma'am. Or you will end up the mind-control tool of that asshole, Sartorius. Your son might know that well because he had a bad experience with them. He is okay right now. People like Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, who happens to be Yusuke Urameshi's sisters, Keiko Yukimura, and Daisuke Motomiya are keeping us safe from that asshole. They're a part of a group of students that united against this jerk and his Society as well as the Orichalcos to keep us safe from his mind-control. She has also proven a good leader and that's why Chancellor Sheppard appointed them as the top staff in this school."

Ms. Takashi exclaims, stunned, "Students top of an administrator?"

Hiroaki Ishida, Matt and TK's father, says, amazed, "That's unbelievable!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, Mom! Dad!" Everyone turns to see Kari Kamiya and Hinata Hyuga running towards them as Jun steps in front of the Odaiba Digidestined's families and friends and she yells at them, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, get away from them, geeks!"

Tai and Kari's parents look at Kari and Mrs. Kamiya asks, curiously, "Is that Kari?"

Mr. Kamiya says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! But what's with the white?"

Mrs. Kamiya asks her husband, worriedly, "Oh dear, you don't suppose that she's still worried about Tai?"

Mr. Kamiya says, with a solemn sigh, "I know that you miss Tai, honey, and I do to. I pray that one day that he'll return."

Kari calls out to her parents, in a cold serious tone, "Mom! Dad! You have to come with me! There's something that you should know!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And just what are you dweebs doing!" Everyone turns to see Taichi Kamiya, with a Chaos Duel Disk, with Agumon, Melody, in her half-dog demon form and female Obelisk Blue uniform, Mayumi and Michael walking with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya gasp in shock and they yell out, surprised, "Tai!"

Hinata tells Kari, in a cold plain tone, "It's your brother!"

Kari says, in a worried tone, "No! We're too late!"

Jun thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Tai's here! I have to get Tai and Kari's parents away from them!"_

Tai and Kari's parents run in front to see their son, after a year of his absence, and Mr. Kamiya says, in disbelief, "Taichi! Taichi, is that you, son!"

Tai looks at his parents with dark cold contempt and Mrs. Kamiya says, in disbelief, "It can't be after a year of not seeing you! Tai…" Jun gets in front of Mrs. Kamiya and she tells her, "Missus Kamiya, don't go near them! Your son as well as your daughter isn't themselves!"

Kari yells at Jun, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, I can still hear you, Jun! I'm feeling quite fine, thank you! We need to bring them into the Light so we can save Tai!"

Tai yells at his sister, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And who said that needed your help, Hikari! I don't need your damn help and if you think, using those people that were my parents then you have another thing coming!"

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya gasp in shock and horror of their son's outburst and Mrs. Kamiya calls out, shocked, "Tai, what's going on! Where were you all this time?"

Tai replies, with a dark cold sneer, "None of your business!"

Melody says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah, since when did you care about Tai all of a sudden!"

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were taken back at this and Mr. Kamiya says, strongly, "Taichi Kamiya, where do you get off taking to your mother like that!"

Jun tells Mr. Kamiya, in a serious tone, "There's a reason for that, sir! Your son is brainwashed by another asshole named Dartz!"

Mrs. Kamiya says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?"

Jun says, in a serious tone, "That's right and same goes for your daughter as well!"

Kari yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, I'm not being brainwashed and I'll prove it by making all of you to see the Light!"

Tai activates his duel disk and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Change of plans, twerp! All of you are going to lose your souls to the Great Leviathan, here and now!"

Kari gasps in shock and Mr. Kamiya says, perplexed, "Great Leviathan?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "May, what do we have here?" Everyone turns to see Dartz walking towards his follows as they bowed to him and Kari says, in a cold snarl, "You…?"

Chizuru asks, curiously, "Who is that guy?"

Jun says, in a serious tone, "His name is Dartz and he's has control of this school and the reason why Tai is acting the way he is now."

Mrs. Kamiya asks, curiously, "He's the one that brainwashed my son!"

Mr. Kamiya yells out to Dartz, in a serious tone, "Listen here, pal, I'm giving you five to undo whatever you did to my boy!"

Michael says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Be quiet, old man! Tai hasn't been brainwashed! He just found out the dark truth about humanity!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "And soon, all of you will be fuel for the Great Beast!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, seriously, "Get away from them!" Just then, everyone sees Davis Motomiya, on Raidramon's back, with Genki Sakura, Hikari Urameshi, Tiara Rikea, Rika Brandt, Takara Silvermist O'Riley along with Kudamon and Lalamon coming into the scene.

Mayumi says, in a dark cold snarl, "You people again!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, well, get use to it, but as long as you guys are still here, we'll stop you at all costs!"

Melody cracks her claws and she yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Try it, Motomiya!"

Dartz tells Melody, with an evil sly smile, "Now, my dear, let's not start a fight! After all, there's always next time."

Tai says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I guess that you do have a point, sir."

Dartz tells his followers, in a serious tone, "Now, let's go find the others."

The Orichalcos warriors say, in unison, "Yes sir!" Soon after, Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors left with Mrs. Kamiya calls out for her son, unsuccessfully and Hikari yells at the two SOL members, in a dark nasty tone, "You two are still here! Why don't you two do the same! You're not taking them to your asshole master!"

Kari yells out, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't over!" Soon after, Kari and Hinata left the area and Davis and Jun's parents look at their son as he jumps off of Raidramon's back.

Mr. Motomiya exclaims, surprised, "Davis too!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Hello everyone! I'm Hikari Urameshi, from Obelisk Blue and current Assistant Chancellor of this academy. I'd like for you all to follow me."

Mantarou yells out, "They are letting girls run this academy?"

Tiara and Rika get anime veins on their foreheads with their eyes blazing with golden flames and they yell out in unison, angrily, "What was that?"

Genki and Davis say in unison, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Takara says, plainly, "I hope that your insurance is paid up buster because you are so dead." Just then Rika and Tiara go into a verbal lashing at Mantarou about women, men, men's egos, and stupid men. Before they could go into a physical attack, Takara holds Rika back, while Davis and Genki grabs Tiara by the waist and Takara says, with a smile, "Down Rika. Down girl."

Genki tells Tiara, worriedly, "Down Tiara! Bad girl! Bad! Mellow Out!"

Rika growls, as she struggles against Takara's hold, "Let me go, Takara! I'll show him what girls can really do!"

Takara replies, with a serious tone, "No Rika. Bad girl. Stop."

Tiara yells out, angrily as she struggles against Davis's and Genki's holds, "Guys, let me go! This is a girl issue! I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

Hikari asks Genki, curiously, "Did he say something that pissed her off?"

Genki says, worriedly, "Other than her height, Tiara gets pissed off when females are talked down upon." On the meanwhile, Mantarou was hiding behind Jun and Jun snarls in her mind, annoyed, _"Wuss."_ After Tiara and Rika stop struggle, Takara, Davis, and Genki let them go, Tiara and Rika spits nastily at Mantarou and stomps away a bit.

Genki spots Yolei's family and he thinks in his mind, drolly, _"Great! Yolei's family is here! What do we say? Hey, your sister or daughter has been turned into a cold and heartless tool for a demon in human clothing that wants to take over the world and cause the end of existence in the universe! Yeah, right!"_ Genki states, with a dark serious tone, "You guys don't know about the white clothes. However, if you need to know, have you heard about the Society of Light?"

Ms. Takashi replies, "Yes, we have. And we've heard some nasty rumors about it. One student that Jun just defeated in a tournament duel said that the rumors are true."

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "Let's just say the rumors aren't rumors, ma'am."

Chizuru asks, curiously, "And by the way, what's with the 'Goth' look?"

Tiara says, with a dark sly smile, "We're in a dark mood."

Hikari tells them, with a kind bow and tone, "However, I will explain the details better later on. For now, I'm sure that you want to find your friends and family. Allow us to escort you to them."

Yoshie Izumi asks Yusuke, "Can you and your friends lead us to our kids?"

Genki says, with a nod and bow, "We would be honored to help."

Hikari states, with a plain tone, "Follow us." Soon after, our group of heroes and heroines lead the families of the Odaiba Digidestined to their Odaiba Digidestined.

(**Later that day; In Duel Academy's harbor**)

Sometime later that day, we find Jaden Yuki sitting in the harbor and fishing with his fishing rod and Guilmon by his side. The members of his group decided to split up to try to find the Odaiba Digidestined's family, their fellow Digidestined, Tyson and Kai's fellow Beybladers, Kagome's two brothers, and Ranma's, Hotaru's, and Akane's families and friends. Right now, Jaden tried to find the Pro Duelists that are part of this tournament, but so far, no ships has arrived in the harbor and no Pro Duelists are in the area.

Jaden gives a yawn and he says, bored, "Man! Where are these Pro Duelists that Sheppard promised? They should be here since forever."

Guilmon tells Jaden, with a smile, "Don't worry, Jaden. I'm sure you will find someone to duel and have fun."

Jaden says, with a dark plain tone, "Doubtful, buddy. Personally, I expect a Society Dork here to make me `see the light' and you know, I'm really getting tried of that phrase."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden!" Jaden looks to see Syrus, Ryoko, and Hassleberry running towards him.

Jaden asks them, "Hey! What's up?"

Syrus, Ryoko, and Tyranno display two GX medals each and Syrus says, with a dark sly smile, "Lyon, Hassleberry, and I won a duel each and they were Society Dorks, too!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark smile, "Nothing like the spoils of battle, especially from the mortal enemies that you are fighting right now."

Just then a familiar male voice says, with a logical tone, "I guess we're three times as good." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Danielle, Kuwabara, Kurama, Kira, Mia, Keiko, BlackGatomon, Mina, Kino, Atticus, and Bastion walk up with six medals apiece!

Jaden yells out, amazed, "Whoa! Six medals each already?"

Kira says, with a smug smile, "Yep! You know it, Jay!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey guys!" The group turns to see Hikari, Davis, Genki, Tiara, Rika, Takara, Jun, Lalamon, Veemon, Kudamon, and the Odaiba Digidestined's family members coming towards them.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Hey, guys! How have you been doing?" Davis displays six GX medals, Hikari and Genki displays five medals each, and Jun, Takara, and Rika display four GX medals each.

Jun says, with a dark sly grin, "How do you think?"

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Whoa! That must have been some real serious combat that you've been involved in!"

Rika says, with a sly grin, "You can say that Hassleberry."

Syrus asks, "Hey, who are those people with you?"

Davis tells the group, with a bit of a nervous smile, "Everyone! These are some of our friends here at Duel Academy! Jaden Yuki, the one of the top duelists of Duel Academy currently even through he is in Slifer Red, his Digimon partner, Guilmon, Syrus Truesdale, Ryoko Lyon, Danielle Hansford, Kuzuma Kuwabara, Keiko Yukimura, Mina and Kino Tucker, Atticus Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, and…Kira Urameshi."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Guys!" Everyone looks to see Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Keisuke Himura, and Zane Truesdale walking up with Ino and Shikamaru having three medals and Keisuke and Zane having six medals.

Genki exclaims, in shock, "No way! Keisuke got six metals!"

Keisuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! How many did you win?"

Genki says, in an annoyed mutter, "Five."

Keisuke says, with a sly grin, "I think that's good for someone like you!"

Genki yells out, angrily, "What did you say!" Just then they hear a helicopter and all of them look up to see an unusual helicopter landing on the roof.

Mia asks, curiously, "Who is that?"

Bastion replies, perplexed, "I'm not sure, Mia."

Jaden says, with an excited tone, "Let's check it out!" Immediately, Jaden heads up the helicopter pad on the roof of the warehouses in the harbor. Soon after, we find our heroes and heroines come up to the helicopter.

Atticus says, amazed, "Dude! That's one incredible ride! It must belong to someone important!"

Syrus points to the crest of the helicopter's tail and exclaims, "Look! It is the crest of the Misgarth Kingdom!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Who?"

Bastion says, with a logical tone, "The Misgarth Kingdom is a small kingdom that has recently launched a satellite into space, but no one knows what the satellite does, so, it is under UN investigation. Rumor has it that the UN wishes to bring in ninja from the lands of the Shinobi in order to find out the truth."

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "The prince is a pro duelist and he has been summoned here on invite by Chancellor Sheppard. He told me about it."

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "He is! I've got to duel him then!" Jaden then races off ahead as the door opens to let out whoever is inside.

Keiko asks, curiously, "Why did he invite him?"

Kira says, with a dark plain tone, "He didn't. You know who gave him the idea."

Genki yells out, stunned, "What?"

Ino thinks in her mind, with a dark serious tone, _"Speaking of that brainwashing devil…!"_ On the meanwhile, Jaden gets to the helicopter as the young man has reddish-violet hair and deep green eyes with the two bodyguards in black uniforms and the young woman in pink.

Jaden calls out, "Hey, prince!"

When the group looks at Jaden, the young man asks, "Who are you?"

Jaden says, excitedly, "My name is Jaden Yuki and I…" However, Jaden doesn't finish as he becomes paralyzed by someone putting their right hand on Jaden's left shoulder. When we get a better look at the person, we find that it is none other than Sartorius surrounded by Sakura, Tenten, Chazz, and Alexis.

Kira yells out, shocked, "Jaden!" Immediately, Syrus, Ryoko, Kira, Hikari, and Keiko immediately run over towards Jaden as he is able to move again and he winches from stiffness as Sartorius takes his right hand off of Jaden's left shoulder.

Sartorius tells the young man, "Forgive me, my prince. I know that you didn't come here all the way to deal with children." But just then Sartorius gasps in shock as he is frozen in place and his followers gasp in shock.

Sakura asks, surprised, "Master Sartorius, what's wrong?" Just then Hikari, with a dark sly grin on her lips, walks past Sartorius's left side with her Millennium Necklace give off a slight glow, unnoticed by the group that came out of the helicopter.

Hikari whispers to Sartorius, in a dark nasty tone, "What's the matter freak? Cat got your tongue?" Hikari's necklace quickly stops glowing and Sartorius winches from stiffness as he is released from Hikari's mental bind causing Sartorius to growl at Hikari in annoyance. Hikari goes over to Prince Ojin, goes on one knee in front of the dark violet haired man and his group, and Hikari says, in a considerate tone, "I'm sorry, your majesty. You must forgive this student. He has a tendency to step over his 'boundaries'. I will see that he is reprimanded for his actions."

Tenten yells at Hikari, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, you can't do that!"

Ryoko roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's what you think, dork!"

Hikari asks the dark violet haired man, "Prince Ojin, I assume?"

The dark violet haired man nods his head and says, "Yes. And who are you?"

Hikari, still on one knee, bows her head and replies, in a kind tone, "Forgive me. My name is Hikari Urameshi! I am one of the top students here in Duel Academy and the Assistant Chancellor of this fine place."

Prince Ojin and his group gasp in shock and the female member of Prince Ojin's group says, surprised, "But you must only be sixteen years old!"

Hikari tells Prince Ojin and his group, in a calm tone while rising to her feet, "Yes, I am. But Chancellor Sheppard, the head of Duel Academy, has seen that my abilities of leader make up for my age. If you talk to him, he can tell you that I've done some great work as a leader; through I've been only Assistant Chancellor for a short time. I know that it is strange for a teenage girl to be the 'second-in-command', but the 'strange circumstances' have forced this 'change' in the leadership of Duel Academy." Hikari bows in front of Prince Ojin and his group and says, with a kind smile and formal tone, "Anyway, I would to thank you for accepting our invitation to Duel Academy, on belief of Chancellor Sheppard, and I hope that your time here will be meaningful."

Prince Ojin says, with a plain and interested tone, "Well, I guess that this academy is worth a lot if it produces students like this that can take leadership and do formalities as well as her." Hikari gives a dark sly grin to Sartorius, who gives Hikari an evil sly grin in reply. Prince Ojin tells Hikari, "However, I am not here for pleasantries."

Hikari tells Prince Ojin, "Of course."

Prince Ojin asks Hikari, in a calm and serious tone, "Miss Urameshi, I demand to know who holds the Destiny Hero cards! Who has them?"

Hikari's eyes widen in shock and she thinks, _"Huh? Why is he after Aster's Destiny Hero cards?"_

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, in a calm tone, "I can assure you that I have them in my possession, my prince."

Everyone looks at Sartorius and Hikari brawls out, in a dark serious tone, "Did I give you permission to speak 'student'?"

Alexis yells at Serena, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius doesn't need your permission to speak, Hikari!"

Hikari retorts, in a dark serious tone, "He does while I'm Assistant Chancellor of this school! Now, you better keep quiet or I will have you suspended from this tournament!"

Chazz calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You can't!"

Genki retorts, with a dark sly tone and dark sly grin on his lips, "Watch her, dweeb!"

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a plain tone, "Then I challenge you to a duel right here and now."

Hikari and our mainly black-clad heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Hikari asks Prince Ojin, "Your majesty, forgive me for speaking out, but are you being a bit rash? Do you not want to see some other students in this school?"

Sartorius tells Hikari, in a calm tone and evil sly grin on his lips, "I'm sorry, Miss Urameshi. The rules state that you must duel once per day and you must accept the first challenge given to you. Since the prince has challenged me, I must duel him and not even you can interfere, am I not correct?" Hikari's cheeks flush up with anger, her left first turns into a fist that she clenches so hard that her fingernails cut into her fingerless glove and into her skin causing a bit of her blood to drip out of cuts in her hand, and she lowers her head in defeat as she gently does a curtsy in front of Prince Ojin and walks away back to her sister and her friends.

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Kari. We will get him next time."

Hikari nods her head and whispers to Keiko, "Yeah, I know, Kei. But he really knows how to tick me off!" Hikari goes over to her black-clad friends and her crosses her arm where Yukina notice the blood coming out of Hikari's left hand.

Sartorius then asks Prince Ojin, with a calm tone and evil sly grin on his lips, "Now, with that 'distraction' out of the way, my prince, shall we begin?" Prince Ojin nods his head in agreement with Sartorius.

(**A short time later; In Duel Academy's harbor**)

In Duel Academy's harbor, we find Prince Ojin, with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, with his female assistant and his three black-clad guards behind him, while Sartorius, with a duel disk that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, with Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Chazz Princeton, and Alexis Rhodes behind him while our mainly black-clad heroes and heroines stand on the sidelines with their arms crossed against their chests, except for our three guardian felines for obvious reasons. With them are our Digidestined's families. Just then Ukyo, Kai, Daichi, and Sayu walk up towards all of them.

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Yeshua arrives quickly and he says, in a plain and logical tone, "Greetings."

Hikari tells Yeshua, with a nod, "Hey, Yeshua."

Momoe asks, curiously, "Hey isn't that guy with those freaky people in white?"

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Don't worry. He might look similar to those freaks, but Yeshua is our friend, not their friend."

Yeshua asks, with a plain and logical tone, "Why is Prince Ojin of the Misgarth Kingdom dueling against Sartorius?"

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "That asshole tricked him that he has Aster's Destiny Heroes."

Danielle says, with a dark plain tone, "For some reason, the prince is after them."

Yeshua says, with a nod and a plain tone, "I see." Just then, Kai displays fourteen GX metals, Sayu and Ukyo displays twelve GX medals, and Daichi displaying six metals and Sayu says, with a smile, "Oh, nothing really, just defeated a few students to get possession of these."

Jun yells out, surprised, "Whoa! Twelve metals, already!"

Ukyo says, with a sly grin, "That's right, Jun! You should have seen us, especially Sayu! She won at least three of her duels in just one turn!"

Davis tells Sayu, with a wide smile, "Gees, Sayu, you're amazing!"

Sayu says, with a blush and a nervous smile, "It wasn't that hard, Daisuke had a good time in his first duel ever."

Daichi says, with his usual grin, "I've got to say that it is a good way to revive stress and it is fun."

Chazz then yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "So, how cares if your dorky friends won some medals from losers?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, our master is dealing a pro."

Sayu says, with a dark sly grin, "Then, I'm pretty sure that you'll be real sore that all of these metals that we won were from members from your pathetic Society!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're lying!"

Ukyo says, with a dark sly grin, "No, we're not lying! Your master is already a real pro in it! He should get a career in use car selling! He'll make millions with this lies!"

Alexis yells at Ukyo, in a cold annoyed tone, "You are really starting to get me mad!"

Ukyo retorts, in a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you make something out of it, sugar!"

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "I'm not here to win so cheap trinket, so, I say let's play for your Destiny Heroes!"

Sartorius replies, in a calm tone, "As you wish, but what will you be wagering? How about that satellite that I've heard so much about?"

Davis states, with a dark serious tone, "Why would that asshole want a satellite?"

Keiko tells Davis, with a dark plain tone, "For not good reason, Davis."

Hikari asks Yeshua, in a plain tone, "Does the prince stand a chance?"

Yeshua tells Hikari, in a plain and logical tone, "He isn't protected by the dark powers like you. I'm afraid that he isn't immune to Sartorius' powers."

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius can't lose."

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "He won't lose, Tenten. Don't worry." Soon after, the two of them activate their duel disks, draw five cards from their decks, and their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each.

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, "I can see the future and I predict that this duel will end before my first turn."

Prince Ojin replies, confidently, "Of course. Now, let's duel."

Starting Scores:

Prince Ojin: 8000

Sartorius: 8000

Prince Ojin draws one card from his deck and says, plainly, "I'll go first."

Sartorius replies, nodding his head and not losing his sly evil smile, "Of course."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "First, I play Pot of Greed! That means two cards for me." Prince Ojin then draws two more cards from his deck and put them into his hand.

Sartorius says, with a sly evil grin, "Nicely done."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Cost Down! Here's how it works, I discard one card from my hand to lower the level of the monsters in my hand by two stars for this turn!" Prince Ojin discards one card from his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "This allows me to summon my Satellite Cannon!" Soon after, Satellite Cannon (0/0) appears in outer space in attack mode. Prince Ojin then declares, in a strong tone, "This card gives me absolute power like my real satellite! And when I unleash this power on the world, I will be the greatest monarch in the world because I possess the latest in mind-control technology!"

All of our heroes and heroines, except for Yeshua, who gives an emotionless look, and Zane, whose eyes widen in surprise, and the SOL members gasp in shock and Kira yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! It's a brainwashing satellite!"

Kuwabara roars out, in a dark angered tone, "No wonder that son of a bitch wants it!"

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "With that kind of technology in his hands, he can inflect everyone in the world with his evil power."

Syrus yells out, in a worried tone, "And if the prince's loses, Sartorius will get control of it!"

Ryoko tells Syrus, in an annoyed tone, "What was your first clue, Sherlock?"

Hikari says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Damn it! I knew that freak was up to something when he challenged Prince Ojin!"

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with an evil sly grin on his lips, "Very dramatic. A brainwashing probe! I can't wait to have it in my control."

Kira says, in a dark nasty tone, "I'll bet."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly grin, "But you said it yourself: I shall win. And I will with this card: Charge. This spell card gives my satellite two thousand attack points." Satellite Cannon's stats increase from 0/0 to 2000/0.

Jaden says, with a smile, "It looks like the prince will win after all."

Ryoko asks, curiously, "But will he win in his first turn?"

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Highly improbable. Because the prince's turn is about to come to an end."

Prince Ojin then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin on his lips, "Now, I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess."

Ryoko states, curiously, "But I thought…"

Bastion interrupts and says, in a dark logical tone, "Remember, I said 'Improbable' not 'Impossible'."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin, "Now, I get to attack again, but first, I play my Limiter Removal! This card doubles the power of my satellite!" Satellite Cannon's stats then rise from 2000/0 to 4000/0! Prince Ojin sends another card into the spell/trap slots and he calls out, with a sly smile, "Now, I play my Dark Spell Regeneration to duplicate any spell card in the graveyard and I choose Limiter Removal!" Satellite Cannon's stats then rise from 4000/0 to 8000/0!

Hassleberry yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Awesome! The prince will wipe out that asshole in one turn!"

Alexis says, stunned, "Master Sartorius can't lose! He promised the prince cards that he doesn't have! He was bluffing!"

Prince Ojin says, with a sly grin, "Don't feel too bad. I'm just better than you."

Sakura says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Arrogant asshole."

Prince Ojin then calls out, in a serious tone, "Satellite Cannon, attack him directly!" Satellite Cannon fires a beam of energy directly at Sartorius that slams into him that causes a huge explosion that kicks up smoke and dust and forces our heroes and heroines along with the SOL members to hold on for dear life. When the explosion dies down, Sartorius is covered in smoke and dust.

Hikari says, with a dark smile, "Finally, he's toast."

Yeshua tells Hikari, with a plain logical tone, "Don't be so sure."

Prince Ojin says, confidently, "I'll take those Destiny Heroes now." Just then Sartorius' evil laugh comes from the smoke and dust and everyone looks to see that Sartorius is just fine without a single life-point lost and a hologram of Arcana Force XIV-The Temperance (2400/2400) is on side of the field. Prince Ojin gasps in shock and he exclaims, stunned, "You're still standing! That's impossible! You're cheating me!"

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with a sly evil grin, "Certainly not. I just discarded a card from hand. My Arcana Force Fourteen and its special ability negate your battle damage." Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with his evil sly grin, "I said that this duel would end before my turn."

Prince Ojin says, in a serious tone, "I know."

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with his sly evil grin on his lips, "But I didn't tell you who would win. Now, the turn is still yours, but I've taken enough of your time, so, allow me to move things along."

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a nasty tone, "You speak out of turn 'Master' Sartorius. I'm not done, yet." Prince Ojin puts the last card in his hand on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon my Satellite Base in defense mode!" Soon after, Satellite Base (0/0) comes to the field in defense mode. Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a strong tone, "Not only does it gain one thousand defense points every turn, but it can't be destroyed by anything less than a level six monster! Oh, by the way, it looks like your prediction was wrong."

Sartorius discards one card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "I disagree. For whatever you play a monster, I can send this card to my graveyard. It is known as Intervention of Fate and it allows me to play any spell card from my hand. Remember, technically this is still your turn." Sartorius puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Ace of Sword!" The hologram of the spell card appears above Sartorius' head and rotates around causing Sartorius to say, "This card will decided your destiny. Just tell it when to stop."

After a while, Prince Ojin yells out, seriously, "Stop that card!"

The card then stops in the upright position and Sartorius says, "The blade is pointing downward, my prince. I'm afraid that you lose life-point equal to the attack points of a monster that I choose." Sartorius gives a wide evil smile, Prince Ojin gasps in shock, and Sartorius says, "I think that I choose that satellite cannon that you love so much! The one with four thousand points!" Soon after, Satellite Cannon fires a beam right at Prince Ojin and he gasps as it slams into him causing a huge explosion causing the SOL members and our heroes and heroines to hold on for dear life. When the explosion along with the dust and dirt die down, Prince Ojin falls to one knee as he loses 8000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "He…He won in one turn!"

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "Actually, Jaden, it's not exactly true! That freak never had a turn! So, he won in no turns!"

Sartorius and the rest of the SOL group with him goes over to the fallen Prince Ojin as he gets to his feet causing him to ask, "My satellite, please?"

Prince Ojin sighs and tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "A bargain is a bargain. It's yours now. Good luck." Prince Ojin prepares to give Sartorius the controls to the satellite, but his female assistant stops him.

Prince Ojin's female assistant tells him, "My prince, I can't allow this! The satellite is much too dangerous!" However, Prince Ojin forcible lifts his female assistant's wrist into the air, puts the key into the handcuff 'linking' her to the briefcase with the satellite controls, and the female assistant says, seriously, "My prince, you are making a mistake!"

Prince Ojin removes the handcuff from his female assistant's wrist and he yells at her, in a cold serious tone, "Stop! He won fair and square and I've always been a man of my word!" Prince Ojin then gives Sartorius the briefcase with the satellite controls and tells him, with a cold sly tone, "Here it is with my condolences."

Sartorius takes the briefcase into his hands, bows his head, and says, "Thank you, my prince." Soon after, Sartorius turns to leave, the SOL members allows him to pass through, and all of them then head off back to the 'White Dorm' with everyone of our black-clad heroes and heroines staring at them with dark annoyed and angered stares, except for Syrus, who have dark worried stares on their expression.

Zane says, darkly, "Wonderful. What a bother. Now, he has the power to turn the whole world into his little puppets."

Jaden tells Zane, in a dark serious tone, "No joke, Zane. We need to work fast and get those controls from him!"

Yeshua then tells the group, with a plain logical tone, "However, Sartorius can't use the satellite just yet. He still needs the Chosen Duelists to complete his plans."

Hikari asks, perplexed, "I don't get it. He has the satellite. Why does he need us still?"

Yeshua tells Hikari, in a plain tone, "Because he doesn't want just Earth. He wants the whole universe and you and the others have the special powers that he needs to complete his plans for Earth and the universe."

Davis yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Well, as long as I still breathe, that asshole won't be completing any of his plans!"

Sayu tells Davis, with a dark determined tone in her expression, "I'm with you, Daisuke! He won't do to anyone else what he did to us!"

Mia says, with a dark logical tone, "We need a plan to stop him and the Orichalcos."

Bastion says, with a dark serious and logical tone, "Yes. And quickly." On the meanwhile, the female assistant to Prince Ojin takes notice of the group and notices their reactions towards Sartorius and wonders about them.

Hikari tells the others, "I'll go after my cousins and Akane's, Ranma's, and Hotaru's families and friends from Nerima. Take Davis's and his friends' family members to back to the Slifer Red dorm for safety."

Genki tells Hikari, with a nod, "Right, Kari."

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Be careful, Kari."

Hikari nods her head and replies, with a smile, "I will. Let's go, Lalamon!" Soon after, Hikari runs off into the distance with her super-speed assisting her with Lalamon in her arms. Unknown to them, up on the roof, an Orichalcos controlled Hotaru Saotome had watch what was going on.

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "This could be a serious problem!"

(**Somewhere else on the island; Sometime soon after**)

In the other area of Academy Island, we find Akane's friends, Yuka and Sayuri, walking around to find Akane, Hotaru, Ukyo, and/or Ranma. They were separated from Daisuke and Hiroshi as they went to find them. Right now, the two girls have KC2 Duel Disk attached to their left arms.

Yuka 2 says, in a curious tone, "I wonder where Akane is."

Sayuri says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, Yuka, but have to find them as well as Ranma, Hotaru, and Ukyo."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey girls!" The two girls turn to see white-clad Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Akane Tendo and Sakura Haruno, with Academy style duel disks attached to their left wrists, as they walk towards them.

Yuka 2 says, perplexed, "Akane?"

Akane says, with a cold sly smile, "Who were you expecting?"

Sayuri asks, curiously, "What's with the white uniform? Is that a part of Duel Academy's uniform."

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "Not yet, but soon."

Akane tells her friends, in a cold plain tone, "Girls, you have to come with us to the Society of Light!"

Sayuri says, in a serious tone, "We heard nasty rumors about this 'Society of Light' and they're not very good ones at that."

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "Those rumors are nothing but false accusations and lies, spread by those nonbelievers and that asshole, Dartz!"

Yuka 2 says, perplexed, "Dartz? Who is he?"

Kari says, in a cold angered tone, "The creep who took my brother away from me!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "And he did the same with Ranma and Hotaru as well as Missus Saotome as well! Dartz used a dirty trick involving Shampoo and turned Ranma against me! I need your help to find them so we can save them from Dartz!"

Yuka 2 says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then we'll gladly help since this Dartz must be a complete asshole to do that!"

Sayuri says, with a nod, "Yeah, but we need to find Daisuke and Hiroshi."

Sakura says, with a cold smile, "We'll get to your friends, later, but you'll need to see the Light first!"

(**Elsewhere on the island; Sometime soon after**)

In another area of Academy Island, we find Sanosake and Sota Higurashi walking around trying to find any sign of Inuyasha and/or Kagome. They separated from pro-duelists and/or visitors for the moment to look on their own and Sanosake has an Academy-style duel disk attached to his left wrist.

Sota asks Sanosake, "Hey, bro, do you see any sign of Kagome or Inuyasha?"

Sanosake says, with a serious tone, "No, little bro. I don't see any signs of them."

Sota exclaims, worriedly, "How are we to know how to help Kagome if we can't know what's happened to her?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a cold sly tone, "Help? Who said that I needed help?" Sota and Sanosake turn to see Yusuke and Kagome in front of them with cold sly smiles on their lips.

Sota yells out, perplexed, "Kagome? Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sly smile, "Who were you expecting?"

Sanosake thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"That look in their eyes. It is so cold, even colder than before. There seems to be something wrong with Sissy and Yusuke. They don't seem themselves. I know it!"_

Sota asks Yusuke and Kagome, "What's with the freaky white clothes that you and your friends wearing guys?"

Kagome replies, with a cold smile, "Yusuke and I have just seen the light that's all."

Sanosake asks, perplexed, "Seen the light?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, Sanosake! Listen, we don't have time to chat right now! You guys have to come with us!"

Sota asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sis?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Up until recently, I found out the truth that Inuyasha and Keiko didn't betray Yusuke and me like we originally thought! But if we act now, we could save them!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Excuse me, but who said anything about needing YOUR help, wench!" Everyone yelp in shock as they turn to see the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Holly, in her half-dog demon form and female Obelisk Blue uniform, and Megumi looking at Yusuke and the Higurashi siblings with dark cold contempt.

Sota says, surprised, "It's Inuyasha!"

Sanosake says, perplexed, "Yeah, but he's wearing different clothes and who are those other dog demons!"

Yusuke says, in a worried tone, "Damn it, we're too late!"

Megumi says, with an evil sly smile, "Okay, miko, here's your choice! Back off or you and your pathetic cousin will end up wearing black and blue for a while!"

Sota asks, curiously, "Kagome what's going on!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Another surprise, Inuyasha has more sisters that I didn't know about and that's them!"

Sanosake says, surprised, "Inuyasha has more sisters!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, don't do anything stupid! Just hand those two over!"

Kagome yells out, coldly, "And let you three take their souls! No way!"

The Higurashi brothers gasp in shock and Sota says, shocked, "Take our souls!"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You idiot! We're not going to take their souls…yet! We're just giving them to your other pathetic Ma-zoku cousins!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! That's just as worse! You're not taking them to the darkness!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "I see that you want to be the tough guy, Urameshi. Just be warned that you don't stand a chance against me and your worthless cousin's magic won't work on us!"

Sota asks Sanosake, curiously, "Sanosake, what do think has happened to Inuyasha! He's never like this before! Sure, he and Kagome may have their fights with Kagome and Melody being just as worse, but never like this!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, Inuyasha and his sisters have been brainwashed by a fucking asshole named Dartz and he's the one that tricked us into hating Inuyasha and Keiko as well as allowing the darkness to get a hold of them! He's also one of Yugi's past enemies!"

Sota says, surprised, "Cousin Yugi's enemies!"

Holly says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "That's enough of your lies, witch! You're the one that had the gull to call my brother traitor, when you're the traitor!"

Sanosake and Sota are shocked by this and Sanosake thinks, with a serious tone, _"Okay, there has got to be something wrong Kagome and Inuyasha! Kagome's eyes have gone colder while Inuyasha seem to be acting just as worse!"_

Sota tells Kagome, concerned, "Kagome, what's the matter with you? You were never so nasty and so cold."

Kagome tells Sota, with a cold serious tone, "There is nothing wrong with me, Sota! I've just seen the light, thanks to new friend of mine! You two have to see the Light!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey back off!" Just then Koga and Ayame lands in front of Kagome's brother, protecting them from the SOL members and the Orichalcos.

Kagome yells out at Koga, in a cold annoyed tone, "You again! Damn it! I really should have allowed Inuyasha or Zera to kill you when they had the chance, fleabag!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "You've got some fucking nerve to show up in front of us, wolf!"

Koga tells Sota and Sanosake, seriously, "Hey, you, two, that isn't the REAL Kagome! She is nothing but a mindless tool for a mind-control freak of nature known as Sartorius and I wouldn't believe anything that these dogs are saying right now! Like Kagome, they've been brainwashed by another evil psychopath named Dartz!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare talk that way about Master Sartorius, you rotten piece of wolf scum! He is a great man and he will be respected!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "And you better watch what you say about Master Dartz, fleabag!"

Koga says, with a nasty tone, "The only one I'll respect those SOBs when he is under my foot!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a cold angered tone, "I've had with you, you fucking wolf!"

Yusuke says, with a cold angered tone, "You will pay when the Light makes you and your fucking friends and allies pay for your betrayal of my cousin when it sends you to Hell!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh no! The wolf is mine to kill! His death is long past overdue thanks to your fucking cousin!"

Kagome winches at this and Sota says, stunned, "Whoa! Inuyasha never sounded like that before and he never insulted Kagome like that before! Plus, Kagome never insulted anyone like that before as well!"

Sanosake tells his brother, seriously, "Because that's not Kagome, Sota! That's her body, but not our sister! Also, something is wrong with Inuyasha! I don't know if this Dartz guy or his sisters are responsible for this change, but I know for sure that we can't trust either one of them."

Kagome looks at Sanosake, shocked, and she exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "What in the hell are you talking about, Sanosake? I am your sister!"

Sanosake says, seriously, "I know my sister and she would never sound like that, even if she was angry at a person. I don't know who you are, but you aren't our Kagome, not our sister! You might have her body, but you don't have her heart!" Sanosake then stands in front of Sota and he says, seriously, "And you are getting Sota over my dead body, and the same for those guys too!"

Koga gives a sly grin and Kagome yells out Koga, in a cold angered tone, "You did this, you fucking fleabag! You are going to pay for this!"

"**Sunshine Beam**!"

Just then, a yellow beam of sun light comes towards the Orichalcos warriors and the SOL members and they with Yusuke grabbing Kagome, jumps out of the way as it hits, before Koga and Ayame grab Kagome's brothers, then jumping out of the way.

Inuyasha yells out, in a shocked tone, "What the hell is that?"

Just then, a huge green Digimon with a sunflower head with a face in the middle, with green leaf-like wings appears with Hikari on its back.

**Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice)**

**Sunflowmon is a Champion Plant-type Digimon that looks like a sunflower. It is healthiest when bathed in sunlight, and that also increases its attack power. On good, sunny days, it's possible for the leaves on the back to act as wings so that Sunflowmon can fly. In its special move Sunshine Beam, Sunflowmon fires a beam of sunlight from the whole flower part of it, and in Smiley Binta, it slaps the enemy with a smiling face. Its eerie smile is feared. Furthermore, in its Cactus Tail attack, Sunflowmon uses its tail to fire thorns at the enemy.**

Sota says, surprised, "What's that!"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "I bet it's one of those Digimon creatures that we've heard about for a while."

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right! This is Sunflowmon, Lalamon's Champion level form!"

Yusuke takes out his Data Link Digivice and he calls out, coldly, "Gaomon, realize!" Data particles comes out of Yusuke's Digivice and Gaomon comes out, saying, "Sir, yes sir!"

_(Digimon Data Squad Warp Digivolution/Perfect Evolution music starts)_

As he was glowing blue and sickly white, Yusuke calls out, thrusting his digivice in front of him, "DNA!" As the screen of his digivice reads 'Perfect Evolution', Yusuke shoots his free hand up and he calls out, coldly, "Full Charge!" Yusuke slams his energy into his digivice causing it to shoot out beams of light and data right at Gaomon.

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Gaomon Warp Digivolve to…MachGaogamon**!"

Soon after, MachGaogamon replaces Gaomon and Yusuke says, with a cold sly grin, "You might have Digivolved your Digimon to the Champion level, but Gaomon has already went the Ultimate level!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's nothing, Urameshi!"

"**Thunder Storm**!"

"**Orichalcos Terra Force**!"

Just then, a powerful sphere of energy and a storm of thunder and lightning combines themselves and hits MachGaogamon, knocking him down.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "MachGaogamon!" Just then, BioThunderbirdmon and WarGreymon with Taichi Kamiya on his back come in and BioThunderbirdmon says, in a dark cold sneer, "This is your last chance! Leave them alone or you'll have to content with us!"

MachGaogamon stands on his feet and he says, in a cold strong tone, "Never! As a matter of fact, you're going to be the ones that sees the Light!" MachGaogamon charges after BioThunderbirdmon to attack as Inuyasha sees Kagome's brothers and the wolf demons and he yells at them, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "What are you idiots still doing here! This is your chance to leave now!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "You don't have to tell us twice!" Hikari tells Koga and Ayame, "Grab Sanosake and Sota so we can go!"

Ayame says, with a nod, "Right!"

Koga grabs Sanosake's and Sota's wrists and he calls out, seriously, "Let's go!" Without a word, Koga runs off taking Kagome's brothers with them as Hikari, Sunflowmon, and Ayame followed.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "No, you don't!" Yusuke rushes over to Koga, but Inuyasha transforms into Taigoku, disappears using even more super-speed and appears in front of Yusuke, kicking him hard into gut, throwing him away to hit one of the trees.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!"

Just then, Holly's voice booms out, "Your turn, miko!" Holly hits Kagome in the back of the head, knocking her out as she falls the ground.

Yusuke groans as he sits up and Taigoku's voice booms out, "Hey Urameshi!" Yusuke looks up to see Taigoku charging up a yellow chi blast and he yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Here's a present from you to me, **Mōko Takabisha**!" Taigoku fires his own version of Ranma's **Mōko Takabisha** blast at Yusuke, hitting him as causing Yusuke to scream out in pain as he was thrown away, destroying a few trees, leaving him on the ground with burn marks on his uniform and skin. On the meanwhile, MachGaogamon was having his fight with BioThunderbirdmon and WarGreymon and losing badly as he was kicked hard by WarGreymon in the side.

MachGaogamon reeled back and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Can't you see that you're two are being used!"

BioThunderbirdmon says, in an evil sneer, "Can't you see that you're starting to annoy me! Hit it, WarGreymon, full force!"

"**Orichalcos Thunder Storm**!"

"**Orichalcos Tierra Force**!"

Both powerful attacks were combined and they hit MachGaogamon hard, causing to crash to the ground, de-digivolving back to Gaomon, lying unconscious with burnt marks.

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Ha! That takes care of that pathetic worm!" Taigoku transforms back to Inuyasha and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It looks like this Flash Step technique works, not that I need to take care of Urameshi."

BioThunderbirdmon says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Let's leave this garbage and find the others!" Just then, Inuyasha and two of his sisters took off using their demonic, ninja, and mystical super-speed as WarGreymon with Tai on his back and BioThunderbirdmon followed.

Just then, Hinata Hyuga comes into the scene and she gasps in shock to see the unconscious forms of Yusuke, Kagome, and Gaomon lying on the ground.

Hinata runs over to Yusuke, shakes him up, and she calls out, worriedly, "Yusuke! Wake up!" Yusuke could groan to show that he was alive and Hinata gets out her PDA, saying, "I have to get the others and fast!"

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; sometime later**)

On another part of Academy Island, we find Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Sakura Haruno, Akane Tendo, along with Yuka 2 and Sayuri, who were now wearing female SOL uniforms, after losing to Sakura and Akane in a duel and the brainwashed, running to find Akane's family as well as Happosai, and Hotaru and Ranma's father before our heroes and heroines or the Orichalcos finds them. Sakura and Akane explained to the two new members about what is happening and they were shocked to hear such things.

Yuka 2 says, in a shocked tone, "So, you and Ranma were set up by that Dartz creep!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "Yeah, he knew that I'd allowed my emotions to get the better of me by calling Shampoo over here using Ranma's voice and framed it on me. That jerk also brainwashed Auntie Saotome and Hotaru to insure that Ranma stays in his control! Ranma is one of these 'Chosen Duelists' and that's why Dartz wanted him. But there's one thing, he didn't think about…he pissed me off!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, Dartz took a friend of mine under his control while using what happened between the two of us! I called Naruto a 'demon' comparing to that rotten fox, which I'm pretty sure that, he may have something to do with getting Naruto to trust Dartz, since he's connected to our village!"

Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "He also took my brother, Tai, too and brainwashed him along with his Digimon partner! Dartz also had Tai and Digimon destroy a quarter of the Digital World!"

Sayuri yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That creep! Oh, he's going to pay for this!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Don't worry, Akane, we'll help you get Ranma into the Light and then we'll make Dartz pay for what he did as well as that rotten pervert pig!"

Sayuri says, in a cold snarl, "Oh yeah! I can't believe that we didn't see that Ryoga and P-chan were the same person! We didn't even see the stupid bandana for crying out loud!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "Yeah, well, you two weren't the only ones that didn't notice it! From what Master Sartorius told me, Hotaru found out first hand as soon as she noticed that rotten bandana around 'P-chan's' neck! Hotaru claimed that she was going to give 'P-chan' a bath and I told her that P-chan doesn't like warm water and I'm sure that was another clue that Hotaru needed to confirm her suspicions to learn that Ryoga did fall into one of the Jusenkyo's cursed springs, the Spring of Drowned Pig, just like Ranma's curse from falling into the Spring of Drowned Girl and Hotaru's curse from falling into the Spring of Drowned Wolf! All the signs were there while Ranma, Hotaru, and the rest of my family, Uncle Saotome, and Grandfather Happosai were the only ones that knew except for me! I was so stupid to not see it clearing like the first few nights that we found 'P-chan', I kept finding Ranma in my room with a kettle, he must have been paranoid that Ryoga would try something with me, which shows on how stupid I was, why 'P-chan' didn't like Ranma when the first time that he met him, the stupid mark that Ryoga and 'P-chan' had on their stomachs and when Ryoga and 'P-chan' weren't in the same room together. Oh this is something I'd expect from Happosai, but from Ryoga, is unheard of! I couldn't believe that I even considered him a friend and I wished that Ranma was more like Ryoga, but I took that wish back when I first saw the Light! I pretty much understood why Ranma didn't tell me, knowing me, I'd probably wouldn't listen or believe him! Well, no more! I'm not making the same mistake that I did when I was naïve! No sir! As soon as Ranma, Hotaru, and Auntie Saotome see the Light, I'm going to throw that pervert to the ocean and have myself a pork sandwich!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "We wouldn't get that if we don't hustle and find your family, Akane!"

Just then, a familiar male voice cries out, angrily, "Why those ungrateful…" The four SOL girls stops and spotted Genma, Akane's father and sisters, and Happosai, who happen to have a few bums on the head walking down towards the beach with Happosai, grumbles annoyed, "Why those rotten…just once I'd like to have some fun with the girls without getting hammered!"

Akane says, surprised, "That's my family!"

Nabiki says, in her usual tone, "Well, when you go around groping girls, you know what will happen."

Genma asks, curiously, "Now, where do suppose my son and daughter went to."

Just then, Akane's voice calls out, "Hey Dad! Uncle Saotome!" Everyone turns to see Sakura, Akane, Yolei, Sayuri, and Yuka 2 running towards them.

Happosai jumps up to Akane as he yells out, excitedly, "Akane!" As he gets near Akane's chest, Akane knocks him away from her, yelling out, "Pervert!" Happosai is thrown to the ground and Yolei says, in a cold disgusted tone, "Geez Akane, you were right about that old man! What a perv!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, in a cold disgusted tone, _"Geez, he may seem to be just as worse as that Perverted Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"_

Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"And to think he might've changed!"_

Soun asks, curiously, "Akane, is that you?"

Akane says, with a cold sly smile, "What were you expecting, Dad!"

Genma asks, curiously, "But what's with that white uniform?"

Nabiki looks at Yuka 2 and Sayuri and she asks, curiously, "I didn't know that you two went to Duel Academy as well."

Yuka 2 says, with a cold sly grin, "Actually, we were here for the GX Tournament and Akane and her friends, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, and Sakura Haruno, showed us the Light."

Kasumi says, perplexed, "Show up the Light?"

Genma asks Akane, curiously, "Akane, have you seen Ranma and Hotaru?"

Akane gasps in shock as she says, in a cold serious tone, "That's why I wanted to find you guys! Something bad as happened to Ranma and Hotaru!"

Kasumi says, horrified, "Oh dear!"

Genma yells out, shocked, "What! What happened to my boy and girl!"

Just then, a familiar male voice booms out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "What do you know! The whole traitor farm is here!" Everyone turns to see Inuyasha, in his human form, Melody, in her human form and female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Naruto Uzumaki, Mayumi Ishikawa, and Tyler Hino, along with Agumon 2 and Falcomon, walks down towards them with dark cold harsh glares.

Genma says, perplexed, "Ranma? Hotaru?"

Sakura says, shocked, "Naruto!"

Happosai jumps up to his feet as he sees Hotaru and he yells out, excitedly, "Hotaru, it's nice to see you!" Happosai jumps up to Hotaru's breasts, fondling them while rubbing his face in them, angering her to no ends as well as Ranma.

The Saotome twins roars out in unison, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Get off! Get off! Get off, you fucking disgusting rotten PERVERT!" The Saotome twins simultaneously punch Happosai hard from Hotaru's bosoms and slams onto Soun's chest, knocking them down to the ground.

Kasumi yells out, shocked, "Father! Are you okay!"

Nabiki says, stunned, "Daddy!"

Akane says, horrified, "Dad!"

Naruto exclaims out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Geez, Ranma, you and Hotaru were right! He's just the very definition of a dirty old man even WORSE than the Pervy Sage!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "No joke, Naruto, and he could be even worse than that lecherous monk that betrayed me!"

Genma calls out to his children, surprised, "What happened to you two! You weren't that strong before!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, well you haven't seen anything yet, Pops!"

As Soun stands up as Happosai falls the ground with a huge lump on his head, Nabiki notices Agumon 2 and Falcomon and she asks, curiously, "Hey aren't those Digimon!"

Soun says, surprised, "Yes, I remember hearing about a group of children from Odaiba as well as all over the parts of the world with these Digimon creatures called the Digidestined of sorts!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right and Hotaru and I are Digidestined with Falcomon with Hotaru and Agumon with me!"

Happosai groans as he feels the lump giving by Ranma and Hotaru and he thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Whoa! I never felt that much pain giving by those two before! They have gotten stronger!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark serious tone, "You better leave them alone, dorks!" Everyone turns to see Ryoga Hibiki and his Digimon partner, Bearmon, running toward them.

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "You again!"

Akane yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Beat it, pervert! You're not taking my family into the darkness!"

Kasumi asks, curiously, "Isn't that Ryoga?"

Nabiki says, perplexed, "Yeah, it is! But what's with the 'Goth' look and it looks like Ryoga has a Digimon partner like Ranma and Hotaru too."

Yolei says, in a cold snort, "Though, I really don't know how a major pervert like him got to be a Digidestined!"

Ryoga notices Yuka 2 and Sayuri and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"No! They've already taken Akane's friends!"_

Sakura tells Genma and Akane's family, in a cold serious tone, "I'm Sakura Haruno and we need to leave right now! Don't believe a word that pervert and the others not in white are saying!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! You guys don't know this but Ranma and Hotaru are brainwashed by a rotten asshole named Dartz!"

Genma says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, tomboy! I'm not brainwashed! Hotaru and I just saw the truth that's all! All of you traitors!"

Soun says, shocked, "What? Traitors!"

Genma says, annoyed, "Where do you get off saying those things, boy!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snarl, "Be quiet, old man! You know, leaving me by myself with those Japanese Amazons when I was fourteen, even though, they made me even stronger than before, really grind my beans! We just found out that you purposely kicked Ranma into the Spring of Drowned Girl!"

Genma yells out, shocked, "What! I did no such thing!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "See, those are the lies that I'm talking about!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Oh! Hotaru and Ranma aren't lying! Master Dartz told us the truth with the Orichalcos! Not too long ago, your fucking daughter called that Chinese Amazon and her mummy great-grandmother for a romantic date with Ranma while using Ranma's voice!"

Soun says, perplexed, "Orichalcos?"

Yuka 2 yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's a lie!"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "Indeed. Even though, she may have been opposed to the arrange marriage that Saotome and I made for her and Ranma, Akane would never pull such an underhanded tactic like that!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "There you go, again, Mister Tendo, always siding with your fucking bitch of a daughter, even when she's in the wrong and the same for Kasumi, saying that she's a sweet girl with a violent side! Yeah right, she seemed to forget to add cold-hearted too! We find out from Master Dartz that Akane knew about Ryoga Hibiki's curse form, just to mess with me!"

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "For the last time, Akane had no idea that I was 'P-chan'!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "You're not winning points for honesty here, Hibiki! You used your cursed form to stay in my room when I was undressing, you fucking pig!"

Soun tells Genma, in a serious tone, "Saotome, I'm believing something is wrong with Ranma, Akane, and Hotaru! Even though, Akane has had arguments with your children, Ranma and Hotaru would never use such nasty words."

Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "And even though, Akane finally knows about Ryoga's curse, I knew that she'll be mad, but I didn't think that she'll be this pissed off!"

Ryoga tells Genma and Soun, in a dark serious tone, "Mister Saotome, Mister Tendo, you have to get out of here and take Nabiki and Kasumi with you too! Right now, I wouldn't believe anything that your children as well as that white perversion of your daughter, Mister Tendo!"

Akane yells at Ryoga, in a cold annoyed tone, "And you are you calling a pervert, pervert!"

Ranma takes out his Data Link Digivice and he says, in a dark cold snarl, "That's it! Agumon!"

Hotaru takes out her Data Link Digivice also and she says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Falcomon!"

**Digivolution**_ (Digimon Data Squad 'Evolution' music begins)_

As the screen of his digivice says 'Evolution', Ranma's right hand forms dark orange energy and he yells out, "DNA Charge!" Hotaru slams the energy into his digivice and then it sends energy right into Agumon 2.

"**Agumon Digivolve to…!**" Agumon 2 cries as he rises up as he is covered in a column of dark orange light and out of that light, a Digimon with the appearance was very similar to Greymon, but it had spikes on the sides of its black helmet which had red stripes running down it, as well as different markings on its body, and spikes on its arms and red bands on its hands as well as an improved muscle design and also had golden eyes, "**GeoGreymon!**"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Evolution', Hotaru's right hand forms dark violet energy and she yells out, "**DNA Charge!**" Hotaru slams the energy into her digivice and then it sends energy right into Falcomon.

"**Falcomon Digivolve to…!**" Falcomon cries as he rises up as he is covered in a column of dark violet light and out of that light, an ostrich like Digimon with purple feathers, orange fur and furry tail, wearing purple ninja clothing and a yellow scarf wrapped around its long purple neck. "**Peckmon!**"

_(Digimon Data Squad 'Evolution' music ends)_

Yolei says, horrified, "Oh man! Ranma's and Hotaru's Digimon partners reached Champion level!"

**Digimon Analyzer (Ranma's voice)**

"**GeoGreymon is a Champion form of Agumon and part of the Greymon family. Its special attacks are Mega Flame and Horn Impulse!**"

"**Peckmon is a Champion level bird Digimon similar to the ostrich. It is presumed that it still possesses data related to ninjas. Its main strengths in battle are its strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although it flies well, it can run faster. Its attacks are Spiral Claw, where it spins at high speeds and attacks with its legs, Kunai Wing, where it throws its own feathers as kunai and can destroy the inner program of opponents, and Thousand Beak, where it strikes wildly with its beak by creating countless afterimages much faster then the rendering speed of a computer.**"

Ryoga takes out his digivice and he calls out, "Bearmon can digivolve too!"

**Digivolution**

"**Bearmon Digivolve to…Grizzmon**!"

**End Digivolution**

The next new Digimon had a similarity of a grizzly bear with purple fur, with orange front claws.

**Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice)**

"**Grizzmon is a Champion Level that has takes the form of a bear that knows martial arts. He has great combat skills. He wields the "Bear Claws" on his hands that are useful when he's doing his attack, Maul Attack**!"

Sakura says, in a cold snarl, "And it looks like that lecher's Digimon can digivolve too!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Go Grizzmon!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "GeoGreymon!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Peckmon attack!" Soon after, Grizzmon fights the two Orichalcos controlled Champion level Digimon.

Happosai says, in a serious tone, "That's enough of this!" Happosai then takes a bucket of cold water and splashes at Ranma, expecting him to change into his girl form, but nothing happens which shocks everyone, except for the Orichalcos warriors, who gives evil sly smirks at this.

Happosai says, in shock, "What!"

Genma says, in a shocked tone, "Ranma doesn't change…!"

Akane says, stunned, "…into a girl anymore!"

Soun asks, surprised, "Does that mean that Ranma is cured!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Not quite! I can still change into a girl when I'm drenched with cold water, but it's at my choosing! Like so…Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha takes out a bucket of cold water, throws it at Ranma with the thought of wanting to be a girl, hits him as his body changes to a feminine one. Female Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And this…" Female Ranma gets out a kettle of hot water, pours it onto herself, changing him back to a guy.

Happosai says, fearfully, "No! Which means…!"

Ranma says, in an evil sly grin, "That's right, freak! I can choose never to turn into a girl and the same goes for Hotaru since she can choose to turn into a wolf when drenched with cold water and vice-versa when she's a wolf."

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, old man! This means that you won't try to get us into doing perverted things and I know you hated when I'm a wolf, so I wouldn't use my teeth to scratch you!"

Happosai then falls onto the ground and exclaims, in his usual 'babyish' tone, "No fair! No fair!"

Genma says, in a curious tone, "So, that Orichalcos gave you the curse that you needed."

Ranma says, with an evil smile, "No quite, you remember Light Yagami?"

Genma yells out, surprised, "Light Yagami, one of your childhood friends!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, old man! He made us a 'cure' for our cursed forms!"

Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If there is a cure, then…!"_ Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Give me that cure, now!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "Why the hell should I, pig boy!"

Ryoga goes over to Ranma, grabs him by the collar, and he yells out, in a serious tone, "I want that cure, Ranma! I want to be cured from the pig! Besides, it's your fault that I was even cured in the first place remember, so you owe me!"

Akane says, in a cold snort, "Why! You're still a pig even with a 'cure'! Also, it's not Ranma's fault that it happened anyways! Blame your own stupidity!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "Here's my answer! No!" Ranma pushes Ryoga off of him as he lets go Ranma and Ranma says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Besides, each time that there's a glimpse of a cure that is found, you manage to betray me in the end! I haven't forgotten about that time that you had the waterproof soap and you didn't even bother to give it to me!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "In the end, it turned out to be useless! I'll get that cure even if I have to beat you to the ground, Saotome!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "You beat me! Let's see it, Hibiki!"

The Orichalcos warriors got out of the way while the SOL members followed suit. Ryoga takes out a few kunai knives and shuriken, throwing them right at Ranma and he immediately takes the stance for the **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**.

Happosai says, surprised, "It can't be!"

Ranma yells out, "**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**!" Immediately, Ranma performs Neji's technique perfectly and the shuriken and kunai knives bounce off the defenses.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "No way! Ranma has mastered Neji's technique already!"

Soun says, surprised, "**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**, if I'm not mistaken that's from the Hyuga branch from the Hidden Leaf Village in the lands of the Shinobi!"

Ranma says, displaying his Byakugan, "That's right, Mister Tendo!"

Happosai says, surprised, "That's the Byakugan! Ranma can't be from the Hyuga clan!"

Genma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The master is right! Ranma isn't from the Hyuga clan at all, so that could mean…! No, impossible! Ranma and Hotaru couldn't have met with THAT woman!"_

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "And that's not all!" Ranma's eyes were formed the Sharingan and Soun says, flabbergasted, "The Sharingan!"

Kasumi says, in a plain tone, "That's from the Kekkai Genkai of the late Uchiha clan, how did Ranma get a hold of it?"

Genma yells out to his son, "Ranma, did you and your sister meet up with THAT woman! Did you meet with your mother!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "That's right, Genma Saotome!" Just then, Nodoka Saotome and Izayoi comes out of the genjutsu that Nodoka placed, glaring at Genma with dark cold harsh glares.

Genma yells out, shocked, "Nodoka!" Genma quickly takes out a bucket of cold water, dumps it on himself as he changes into his cursed form as a panda. Panda Genma holds up a sign that says: I'm nothing but an innocent cute panda!

Kari yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Give me a break! She probably saw that!"

Yolei says, in a cold snort, "No joke, Kari! How totally pathetic!"

Melody says, with a dark cold snort while rolling her eyes, "How pathetic."

Naruto says, in a dark cold snort, "No joke, Melody!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "You'll learn to live with him."

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "My mother isn't stupid!"

Inuyasha asks Izayoi, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Please tell me that my father wasn't anything like that, mother."

Izayoi says, with a dark cold snort, "Hardly."

Nodoka disappears from her spot using her Flash Step and in front of her cursed husband and she says, coldly, "Hello, husband. You're looking much more handsome than I recall you being. The years have been good to you." Nodoka takes out a kettle of boiling hot water, pours it on him as he changes back to his human form and he howls in pain as he felt the hot water.

Genma says, nervously looking at his enraged wife, "Hello, No-chan, fancy meeting you here."

Nodoka frowned, and says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Don't call me No-chan, you poor excuse for a husband!"

Genma winches at that as he fell to his knees and Yolei asks, curiously, "What is he doing?"

Akane says, with a cold annoyed snort, "One of the Saotome Secret Techniques, the Crouching Tiger."

Kari says, perplexed, "The Crouching Tiger?"

Genma then bowed low, several times, his head touching the ground each time as he did so, he says, rapidly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Everyone was staring him with disbelief with Ranma and Hotaru rolling their eyes and Yuka 2 says, perplexed, "What in the…?"

Kari says, in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Yolei says, surprised, "That's this 'Crouching Tiger' thing?"

Akane says, with a cold snort, "Exactly! It's where the user begs for forgiveness and Uncle Saotome has been prone to use this when getting out of trouble!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold deadly tone in her voice, "Now, I'm going to ask this once and _only_ once…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CHILDREN!"

Genma, Akane's family, and the SOL members, as well as the Orichalcos warriors, winched at Nodoka's outburst and Naruto says, worriedly, "Whoa…I never known Auntie Nodoka to be this scary!"

Inuyasha says, in a low nervous tone only Naruto could hear, "Yeah, no joke! She's just as scarier as my mother and my sisters when they're mad." Truth be told, Inuyasha learned first hand on the angered wrath of his mother and sisters, especially Holly, could bring when they were mad and known to have quite the temper. They could be almost as scarier as Zera would even with the power of the Orichalcos.

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I don't want to be the old man right about now!"

Sakura says, nervously, "Wow, Hotaru and Ranma's mother is just as scarier as Lady Hokage!"

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, I understand where Hotaru got her temper from."

Kari says, in a nervous tone, "And I'm beginning to see why Ranma, Hotaru, and their father wanted to be away _far_ away from her when she came by to visit the Tendos by hiding in their cursed forms."

Nodoka says, in a dark cold deadly angered tone, "I've heard a lot of things from our son and daughter that you've put them through! When you took my son away from me, I was lonely because my daughter was unknowingly went into your backpack and not to mention heartbroken that not only my husband and son are gone, but my daughter as well. You sold my son for a couple of fish, a rice ball, and some pickles and you sold my daughter for a sake to a young man that seems to not take 'no' for an answer, by the time they were three, just to feed your bloated belly! I understand that you would steal the food off the plate of my son, stunting his growth, and call it training! You also promised to allow my boy to be engaged to that Kuonji girl just to steal her family's yatai. Even you tied fish sausages to my son, and throw him into a pit filled with starving cats, just so he could learn some flawed martial arts technique! You also left my daughter to some Japanese Amazons just she wouldn't slow Ranma down when she was fourteen since she's prone to be overly protective of him. Just how many times did you promise Ranma in marriage?"

Genma gulps at this and he says, pleadingly, "But I…"

Nodoka draws her katana, places at Genma's neck, and he says, in a dark cold angered tone, "And what broke the camel's back, he hear that you're the one who purposely threw our son into that Spring of Drowned Girl!"

Genma says, nervously, "That's…that's not entirely…true, No-chan! Honest I swear!"

Nodoka yells at Genma, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Don't call me No-chan, ever again! You've lost that right when you did all those things, especially engage my son to a girl that couldn't control her emotions, ends up hurting him and leaving him in spells which would get that Chinese Amazon to RAPE him!"

Akane winches at that and Genma says, pleadingly, "But, I…"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold snarl, "I'm not done, yet!" Nodoka then says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It seems that most of the every time either one of them is in the bathroom taking a bath, there was supposed to be a 'Occupation' sign, which is conveniently taken down by you and Soun Tendo, so the marriage between my son and his daughter will be rapidly approaching, which would end up Soun Tendo's high tempered daughter to accuse my son to be a pervert and slap from it. Don't lie, I heard it from Hotaru herself!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "WHAT!" Akane glares at her father and Genma and she says, in a cold angered snarl, "Is this true, dad!"

Soun says, nervously, "Akane…it's…it was for yours and Ranma's own good!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Give me a break! I felt your fucking un-cute daughter's fist, kick, and mallet on my face for nothing! For you and that backstabbing father of mine to hurry the marriage with me and that volcano tempered bitch of a daughter of yours!"

Akane winches at the nasty words coming from Ranma's mouth, true Ranma has insulted her in the past, but never like this and Genma calls out to Ranma, in a serious tone, "It was for your own good, boy! We had to! It was family honor!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Family Honor! As if, old man! Do you know the many times that I've been chased and glomped by fiancée after fiancée and get hit by one un-cute fiancée for not getting her facts straight! Akane would be the one who I'd want to be with, if it wasn't for her tendency to hit first and ask questions later when it comes to me getting glomped by girls, like Shampoo, Ukyo, or Kodachi Kuno, and you and Mister Tendo always accuse me for cheating on Akane! Not just Akane, but everyone in Nerima, with the exception of Hotaru, never listens to me and everything is always my fault!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right! You and Mister Tendo not to mention her other fucking older daughters makes Ranma apologize to that volcano erupting tempered…devil! Each time when I go and beat her up for hurting my brother for no good reason, you two try to stop her from doing so, telling that Ranma needs to learn to handle these situations without me interfering, but when convincing someone like Akane Tendo something to change her view of the world, you need something like harder than a wrecking ball to make her see reason!"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "You see here, you two, I've…!" Nodoka presses her katana further to Genma's neck, shutting him up, and she says, in a dark cold, but mostly colder than any Orichalcos or SOL member, "I do believe that my son and my daughter have a right to be angry, Genma."

Ranma points at Ryoga and he says, in a dark cold snarl, "And this idiot over here is another one too!"

Ryoga says, shocked, "What!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "Don't give me that, Hibiki! Every time Akane and I get into a fight, even when it's actually Akane's fault for not getting her fact straights whenever I'm in amorous positions with girls like Shampoo, even when she's nude, you end up trying to FUCKING KILL ME for 'hurting' your 'precious Akane'!"

Ryoga says, "But…"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Save it, Hibiki, cause we're not listening!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "Yeah, you're not one to take! From what Ranma told us, he was willing going to take the blame for 'cursing' you into that pig!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "He should! It was his fault that it happened!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold snarl, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Hibiki, but from what Ranma and Hotaru told us is that YOU alone followed Ranma, Hotaru, and their fucking father to Jusenkyo, just because he failed to show up to a fight when the three of you were in junior high."

Ryoga says, plainly, "That's right and he kicked me!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "That was an accident, you idiot! Besides, you shouldn't have followed us anyways!"

Ryoga yells at Ranma, annoyed, "You didn't show up to the man-to-man fight!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "I waited for three days…three FUCKING days, moron, because of your very poor sense of direction and you showed up on the fourth day! By the time the third day ended, Pops knocked me out and took me on the road again! So, it's your own fault that you were cursed not mine! The reason why I took the blame is that, I pitied you and nothing more! After what heard from Master Dartz, I was just wasting my time with that blame! Well, I've had it! I'm fed up with the FUCKING idiots of Nerima trying to kill me! Being with the Orichalcos has made me realize many things wrong with my life, so I decided to change all that! Akane majorly screwed her chances with me when she pulled that stunt by calling that Amazon bimbo, Shampoo, and her mummy of a great-grandmother for a romantic date, even though, I deliberately didn't even tell her since I didn't want anyone else except for the Tendos, my so-called father, Ryoga, and Hotaru, to know that I'm going to Duel Academy with Akane and Ukyo, since I thought that she's given up on chasing me, without the thought of anyone from Nermia following us to Duel Academy to glomp, chase, and TRY TO KILL ME! That's why I love being with the Orichalcos, they don't try blame me for anything that's not even my fault and the females don't try to chase me on a daily basis as well as no one tries to kill me!"

Ryoga tries to say something, but Ranma cut him off, knowing full well what he was going to say with a hand up and Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "As for that cursed jewel thing, do you really believe that I wanted Shampoo to be my fiancée again! I couldn't stand girls to be mad at me for something that I didn't do! I deeply wanted Shampoo as a friend and nothing else, but the stupid girl is just as thick-headed as everyone else in Nermia to listen to reason and I got the feeling that Hotaru would kill Shampoo with the multiple beatings that she gives her! Like I said earlier, I didn't ask for the multiple fiancées that my fucking father gave me. Right from the very beginning, I should have been blunt right then that I don't want to be her fiancée! Do you really think that I'd actually want to marry someone, who has repeatedly tried every trick in the book to get me to marry her! Just because she may be cute and knows how to cook as well as a decent martial artist, doesn't necessarily mean that I want to marry her! Just what do you idiots take me for!" Ranma then says, in a dark cold nasty tone and with a dark cold harsh glare, "I've always saw you as his friend, you know? A very annoying friend with no emotional control and the logic processes of a Kuno, but a friend nonetheless. Even while you were trying to kill me, took advantage of my kindness by hiding your secrets, even though it was a complete waste of my time, blackmailing me, even after that Koi Rod incident, I still regarded you as a friend. In short, Hibiki, a worthless coward like you who blames others for his own mistakes would've been killed off by now, due to the fact that you would've been a liability."

Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh my! Is that how Ranma feels? I didn't want to believe it, but…this is really is my fault that this happened! Whenever Ranma is in perverted situations with girls like Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi Kuno, I've always allowed my emotions, jealously, and insecurities to get the better of me and not allow Ranma to explain things, which gets Hotaru to beats me up after those misunderstandings! Before, I used to believe that all boys were perverts because of the announcement that Kuno made to every boy in school that if they defeated me in a fight, I have to go out on a date with them. They didn't know me at all so they weren't even worth my time! I had no idea that Ranma felt the same way too THAT strongly! I always that that the reason why Ranma's other 'fiancées', like Shampoo flirts with him is just to allow Ranma to mess with me. I used to believe that when a man has many girls or women flirting with him, he's not innocent! Oh man, what have I really done!"_

Ryoga thinks in his mind, horrified and solemnly, _"After all the things that happened to me in the past, I didn't even bother to consider Ranma's feelings. I really didn't believe that he would ever accept me as a friend, even after all those times that I've tried to kill him! I know that he may be an insensitive jerk in a past at times, but didn't think that he'd willing hurt Akane or something like that. I even blamed him for my curse when it was…I really hate to admit…but looking back…it was my fault for following them to China. I should have told Akane about my curse sooner and don't try to kill Ranma in a daily basis for something that he has no blame to. This isn't one of his little tricks, anymore! It's for real this time! He's telling the truth!"_

Nabiki thinks in her mind, amazed, _"You know, who would have thought that Ranma felt that strongly about Akane and those other fiancées! Ranma must have been holding them back this whole entire time!"_

Ranma points at Akane and he tells Soun, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh and by the way, Mister Tendo, did you know that after that old ghoul played a tape player that had Akane's voice, disguised as mine, Akane had called off the engagement for that!"

Soun yells out, shocked, "What!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I didn't mean to!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, Ranma! Akane and the rest of us were tricked by the asshole that has brainwashed you, your sister, your mother, and my brother! He's the one that called that Chinese Amazon and her great-grandmother using your voice while placing the blame on her! Ranma, you know Akane better than that!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Oh yeah! I thought I did, even better than anyone else! But after what happened with Shampoo, her actions towards me in the past, and the latest stunt she pulled recently, I'm thinking otherwise! Also, I'm glad that Akane broke off the engagement with her, since after what she did to me, I DON'T want to marry her if she was last girl on earth!"

Everyone, except for the Orichalcos warriors, gasp in shock at this as Akane's heart was breaking at Ranma's harsh words, and Genma yells at Ranma, seriously, "Boy, have you lost it! You have to marry her!"

Nodoka tells Genma, in a dark cold serious tone, "No, he doesn't, Genma, and do you know why! I happen to agree with my son with those events! I'd want my son to marry someone, who not only tries to be a better cook and good-looking, but would not act on emotions alone like your best friend's daughter has been! I've always believed that Akane was the ideal future daughter-in-law, but after what she did to my son, I'm thinking otherwise! I don't want my son to marry someone, who doesn't sets up him for things, always hits first and ask questions later, and seem or want to trust him completely, after he selflessly sacrifices his own life to save her over and over again! He even risked his life for the little ungrateful bitch from a humanoid phoenix, but when she hears a fake tape, she goes back to that little witch that always hits my son for something that it wasn't his fault with Hotaru there trying to restore her little brother's honor by beating that little witch to make her regret hurting Ranma!" Nodoka glares at Happosai, who winches at it, and she says, in a dark cold snarl, "My children told me the many times to you tried to get my son wet with cold water, just to grope him as well as my daughter as well as to get Ranma, while in his girl form, to model him in girls' lingerie, which I'm glad that he refuses in every point since that's not manly. Ranma and Hotaru also told me the time that a certain perverted grandmaster took away Ranma's strength, just because he, along with his sister, interrupted his panty raids! Yes Happosai, my children told me the whole story where you tried numerous ways to take away my daughter's strength and she's easily outsmarts you at every turn after you took away my son's strength with that ultimate weakness moxibustion point technique, while my so-called husband couldn't even land a hand to help his own son and daughter since he was too cowardly towards his master to do anything!" Genma gulps at this and just then, a crashing sound was heard, everyone turns to see Grizzmon thrown to the ground hard with nasty cuts and bruises.

Ryoga yells out, horrified, "Grizzmon!"

"**Mega Flame**!"

"**Kunai Wing**!"

GeoGreymon and Peckmon fire their attacks at Grizzmon, hitting him hard, causing him to de-digivolve to Bearmon.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Bearmon!"

Just then, a clapping noise was heard and a familiar male voice calls out, "Well done, GeoGreymon!" Everyone looks to see Dartz, in his business suit, walking towards his followers, including Ranma, Hotaru, and Nodoka, bows before him while Nodoka's katana left Genma's neck.

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Hey Master Dartz!"

Nabiki asks, curiously, "Who's the guy?"

Kari says, in a cold snarl, "His name is Dartz and he's the one, who has Ranma, Hotaru, and their mother in his claws! He's also the one, who set Ranma and Akane up, while framing Akane for calling that Chinese Amazon, not to mention he took my brother away."

Dartz looks at Genma and Akane's family and he says, with an evil sly smile, "I assume that they know about the truth that I've shown you about humanity."

Yolei yells at Dartz, in a cold annoyed tone, "More like lies, creep!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch what you say about Master Dartz, four-eyes!"

Happosai says, in an annoyed mutter, "I wish that I've gotten that kind of respect from him and his sister."

Hotaru, overhearing what Happosai said, yells at him, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's because you've done nothing to deserve such respect, you old pervert!"

Dartz tells Hotaru, in an evil sly tone, "Now, Miss Saotome, it's within human nature to react to anything they don't understand."

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "You're right, Master Dartz, you've always see the things that actually makes sense…!" Ranma glares at Genma and he yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "…unlike a certain fucking asshole that I know!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I happen to agree with you, son."

Genma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There is something wrong with this picture. Even though, I may get into arguments with Ranma and Hotaru, they were never this harsh to me. All those harsh words are really starting to get to me! That man, Dartz, has to be responsible for their changes and Nodoka's!"_ Genma yells out to Dartz, angrily, "What did you do to my family!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold sneer, "Nothing, you fool! He just showed us the truth! People like you, who leave their children to strangers, especially to those Japanese Amazons that you left our daughter, making Ranma to believe that his sister was killed by a pack of wolves, for the past two years!"

Genma gulps at that and Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "You are so right, mom! The old man doesn't have any honor in him except for the food he stole from me in the past! He does nothing but feel up his fucking belly with food and play sogi with another asshole, who just as worse as he is!"

Soun winches at that and Kasumi calls out, "Ranma, isn't that a bit harsh!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's the truth, Kasumi, and you know it! All of you were just defending Akane whenever she gets into fights with my brother, even though she's the one, who starts them half of the time! Think about it, has there been a day where your fucking baby sister actually seen my brother in perverted situations or positions with the other fiancées without thinking the worse and gets mad enough to hit my brother hard, throwing him to the sky, malleting him, without giving him a chance to explain!"

Genma, Happosai, and Akane's family couldn't say anything while thinking back and Hotaru says, with a dark cold snort, "Exactly, my point!"

Ranma asks Dartz, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, could we please seal their souls, especially the white dorks too, right now!"

Ryoga gasps in shock and he yells out, seriously, "I'm not letting that happen!" Ryoga allows his anger to rise as he remembers everything that has happened at the hands of the SOL and the Orichalcos while he powers up his chi and he yells out, "**Shin Shishi Hōkōdan**!" Ryoga fires his powerful chi blast at Dartz as Ranma comes in front of him and powers up his own chi blast. Ranma yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so, Hibiki! **Mōko Takabisha**!" Ranma fires his own chi blast to negate Ryoga's blast, knocking him away as he screams out as he was skidded away a few feet, with burn marks on his clothes and face.

Nabiki says, amazed, "Whoa! Ranma's **Mōko Takabisha** easily negated Ryoga's **Shin Shishi Hōkōdan**!"

Genma says, surprised, "Ranma couldn't do that in the past! How could he have gotten so strong in just a few months!"

Dartz tells Ranma, in a serious tone, "Thank you, Mister Saotome. As for your question, I don't think that's possible since we're going to be having 'quests' coming soon."

Inuyasha says, in a curious tone, "Guests!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You guys leave them alone!" Everyone turns to see our heroes and heroines, including the Digimon, coming towards the beach and Genma says, surprised, "Jaden Yuki! Daisuke Motomiya? Jun Motomiya! Tyson Granger! Sayu Yagami!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Mister Saotome, get away from them! Something isn't right about your wife and children!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "Not this garbage again!"

Ukyo says, pointing at the SOL members, "And I wouldn't listen to what those guys are saying either! Mister Tendo, that's not your daughter, it's just another white perversion of her!"

Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey watch it!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, take a look in her eyes and tell me what you see!"

Soun looks at Akane while looking his daughter's eyes to see nothing but coldness and he yells out, angrily, "Something has happened to my daughter!"

Akane tells her father, in a cold serious tone, "Dad, nothing has happened to me! That's just the lies that those nonbelievers are saying! All of us are ruled by destiny and nothing can change that! Just come with us to the Society of Light and you'll see why!"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "I don't know who you are, but you're not my daughter! You're just an imposter of her! My daughter wouldn't believe in this destiny nonsense!"

Nabiki says, seriously, "Yeah, so you can forget about taking us to that wack out club!"

Sayu says, in a dark serious tone, "So, you better start leaving or else!"

Sakura says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! The nonbelievers have done it again!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Ha! This is a little better than expected!"

Dartz tells his followers, "Shall we be going?"

As Nodoka uses Flash Step to get away from her husband and by her son, Ranma glares at his father, Happosai, and Akane's family and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't think this is over, old man! You will pay for what you did!" Ranma looks at Happosai with a dark cold glare, unnerving him, and he says, in a dark cold deadly tone, "As for you, freak, if you're not on your best behavior and it happens more than three times, you are so going to get it!" Soon after, Dartz and the Orichalcos disappear using some sort of teleportation.

Happosai thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"That punk! Brainwashed or not, who does he think he is bossing me around like that!"_

Ukyo says, in a dark serious tone, "You dorks better do the same thing too or you'll be hit by my spatula hard!"

Sakura gets out smoke bombs and she says, in a cold snarl, "This isn't over!" Sakura drops the smoke bombs to the ground, covering them, and when the smoke disappears, the SOL members weren't found.

Kenochi goes over to Ryoga's burnt form, but barely unconscious and he asks, with concern, "Are you alright, my friend?"

Ryoga says, winching in pain, "I'm fine, just a couple of scratches, no big deal." Soon after, Yukina comes by and she says, plainly, "Let me heal you, Ryoga!" Soon after, Yukina prepares to heal Ryoga as Jaden, Davis, Tyson, Sayu, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Ukyo, and Cologne runs towards Genma, Happosai, and the Tendos and Jaden says, in a plain tone, "Mister Saotome, I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Genma says, in a serious tone, "Jaden, tell me something! What did Dartz do to my family?"

Soun asks, seriously, "And what happened to my daughter too!"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "Sad to say sir, but like Ranma, Akane was brainwashed as well by another evil force just as worse as Dartz…the Light of Destruction!"

Happosai, Genma, and Soun gasp in shock of this and Happosai yells out, fearfully, "THE Light of Destruction exists!"

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "I take that you've heard about it, daddy!"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "Son, we heard stories about it from the master, but we believed it to be only a myth!"

Genma says, seriously, "It is the most evil force in the universe that brings nothing, but pure chaos and destruction in its wake."

Happosai says, with a serious tone, "The Light of Destruction is even feared by demons and many others, including me, because it is the force that can wipe all life in the universe by destroying the balance of life that all living beings, humans and demons include, need to survive. It means to destroy all darkness in the universe and without darkness, the true light of the universe will die and all life shall cease."

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "Well, we can assure you that the Light of Destruction actually exists and it's one of the causes of problems that we've been having lately."

Soun says, in a serious tone, "We know now how someone like my daughter can be taken by such an evil power."

Genma says, in a serious tone, "What I like to know that how did my son and daughter got brainwashed! I've trained well enough to overcome being in a situation like that!"

Sayu says, in a plain tone, "We might as well tell them." Soon after, our heroes and heroines tells Genma, Happosai, and Akane's family the way how Nodoka and the Saotome twins got brainwashed by Dartz and needless to say, they were shocked to hear that.

Soun yells out, angrily, "What! That fiend really framed my daughter for such an underhanded tactic!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "That's right, sir! We didn't know that Ranma and Hotaru were brainwashed, except for Ryoga, Mousse, and Cologne, and Mousse had already lost his soul to Ranma as well as that Shampoo girl!"

Kasumi says, shocked, "Oh my Shampoo too!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Kasumi! I'm getting a feeling that since Shampoo was here, she was decided as Ranma's first target to seal her soul for fuel for some overgrown lizard of theirs to destroy all of humanity!"

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "Dartz must have known that Akane would allow her emotions to get the better of her as usual and decided to use that tactic to get Ranma!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "If you come with us, we'll be able to help bring Ranma, Hotaru, and Akane back from both Dartz and Sartorius! Sartorius is the one that has Akane under his control!"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "Okay then, Jaden, please, lead us the way!"

Genma says, in a serious and angered tone, "Yes, that Dartz fiend has my family! True, Ranma may be an ungrateful boy and Hotaru may be a high-tempered girl, but I would never leave them under the control of a madman as well as Nodoka!" Soon after, Genma, Happosai, and Akane's family follows our heroes and heroines back to the Slifer Red Dorm as Yukina finishes the final touches on Ryoga as well as Karin healing Bearmon.

(**Elsewhere on the Island; Sometime later**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find the Kuno family and their ninja, Sasuke Sarugakure or Sasuke 2, walking through the forest to find any signs of Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, and Ukyo.

Principal Kuno says, in his fake Hawaiian accent, "Where do you think those pig-tailed keikis and the Wahini went to?"

Kodachi says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, father! I'll just die if I don't see my darling, Ranma, soon! It's been far too long since I've seen him and I know that he's here somewhere!"

Sasuke 2 says, plainly, "There's no sign of the Saotome twins or Akane Tendo anywhere!"

Kuno says, in his usual tone, "We will find them, Sasuke! I've perfected a deck with his cards that will give me victory over the evil conjurer, Saotome, and will that coward!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn those nonbelievers!"

Kuno says, surprised, "That voice…could it be!" Kuno runs off and Sasuke 2 calls out, following him, "Master Kuno, wait!"

Kodachi yells out, "Brother dear!" Kodachi and Principal Kuno runs after Kuno and Sasuke 2 as they spotted the white-clads Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Sakura Haruno, Akane Tendo, Yuka 2 and Sayuri walking down the forest with cold crossed looks on their faces.

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "We had my family as well as Uncle Saotome and Grandfather Happosai, until those nonbelievers and the Orichalcos came and stopped us!"

Kuno exclaims, excitedly, "It's Akane Tendo!"

Sasuke 2 says, in a perplexed tone, "It's Miss Akane's friends as well, but all those girls are wearing white uniforms! Is that a part of Duel Academy's uniforms?"

Principal Kuno says, in a serious tone, "That's not a part of the Duel Academy's uniform, mon! I know for a fact since there's only blue, yellow, and red uniforms, but no white! I never thought that keiki, Akane Tendo of all people would break the rules like her fiancé, Ranma Saotome, and his sister, Hotaru Saotome!"

Kodachi says, with a snort, "Oh right! I've forgotten that Ranma's pest of a sister will be here! It's no surprise! She's always getting in between our love, but not even Hotaru Saotome will stop my darling, Ranma and I be together!" Kodachi then starts her usual crazy and chilling laugh.

Kuno says, excitedly, "I must see my love!" Kuno rushes over to Akane and he calls out, "Akane Tendo!"

Akane and the SOL girls look up to see Kuno and his family running towards them and Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! This is exactly what I wanted to see, again!"

Yolei asks Akane, in a cold plain tone, "You know that guy, Akane?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "You remember that guy that I told you guys about! The one that lives in his own world!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Let me guess: that's him!" Kuno comes up to Akane, hugs her, and he yells out, excitedly, "Ah! My love! It's nice to see you again!" However, Akane didn't feel the same as she gives a loud roar and with one kick, knocks Kuno, high into the sky!

Yolei says, surprised, "Geez, talk about personal space!" Soon after, Kuno crashes to the ground with a loud 'thud' creating plenty of smoke and dust. When the smoke and dust clear, Kuno has a nasty black and blue on his cheeks and his eyes are in anime swirls. Just then, Kodachi, Sasuke 2, and Principal Kuno rushes over to them as Kuno slowly stands up.

Principal Kuno asks Yuka 2 and Sayuri, curiously, "Hey, Wahinis, what are you two doing those white uniforms!"

Yuka 2 says, with a cold sly smile, "We've moved up in the world!"

Sasuke 2 gasps in shock and he says, worriedly, "I know those uniforms now! They're from this 'Society of Light' that we've heard about lately!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I too have heard such ill rumors about this 'Society of Light' as well too."

Sakura says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Those rumors are nothing but lies and false accusation created by those rotten nonbelievers as well as those Orichalcos thugs!"

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "And if you four come with us, then you can see for yourselves!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Oh Kuno!" Everyone turns to see Hotaru Saotome and Female Ranma, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, waving at him seductively with Hotaru giving a seductive 'wink'.

Kuno yells out, excitedly, "Hotaru Saotome! The pigtailed girl! I didn't know that 'the pigtailed girl' went to Duel Academy!"

Female Ranma says, with a dark cold seductive tone, "Oh Kuno, honey, we're right here! Come and get us!" Female Ranma blows a kiss with a seductive 'wink' of her own at Kuno as she and Hotaru rushes away.

Kuno calls out, excitedly, "Wait my loves!"

Akane calls out, worriedly, "Upperclassman Kuno, wait that's…!" However, it was too late as Kuno rushes after the two Orichalcos warriors and Kodachi yells out, seriously. "Wait, Brother dear!" Kodachi runs after her brother with Sasuke 2 and Principal Kuno runs follows them.

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh no! Kuno lives in his own world and oblivious to the fact that Ranma and 'the pigtailed girl' are the same person!"

Sayuri yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Which means that the Orichalcos are going to led them to a trap!"

Sakura calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Come on!" Soon after, the SOL girls run after the Kunos and their ninja. Within the forest, Hotaru and Female Ranma run off with Kuno in pursuit as well as his family and the SOL girls following him.

Akane calls out to Kodachi, in a cold serious tone, "Kodachi, you've got to believe that this is a…!" Just then, a yellow and eerie green blast comes and hits between Kodachi and Akane, separating them.

Sasuke 2 says, perplexed, "What was that!" Just then, Kasa and Eternal Star appear, using super-speed and Kodachi asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey, if you hurry, you may meet up with Ranma Saotome! He's at the same place where Hotaru and the 'pigtailed girl' are!"

Kodachi says, excitedly, "My darling, Ranma, is there waiting for me!"

Akane calls out to Kodachi, in a cold serious tone, "No Kodachi, it's a trap!"

Kasa tells Kodachi, with an evil sly smile, "Are you going to believe someone, who is after Ranma's affections? Think about it, Kodachi Kuno, without that annoying Amazon, the tomboy, and the spatula girl in the way, Ranma could be yours!"

Kodachi says, with a sinister sly smile, "Nice try, Akane Tendo, but my darling, Ranma, is waiting for me!" Kodachi does her usual chilling laugh as she runs off to follow her brother and father with Sasuke 2 following. Sasuke 2 yells out, worriedly, "Mistress Kodachi, wait!"

Akane calls out, coldly, "Quick after them!" As the SOL members starts to run towards the Kunos, Kasa and Eternal Star got in their way and Sakura calls out to Eternal Star, in a cold serious tone, "Naruto, do you know what you're doing!"

Eternal Star says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah, making sure that you dorks don't interfere with our plans!"

Kasa says, in a dark cold strong tone, "You are going to fight us, before you could follow the Kunos!" Sakura and Akane prepare to fight the two Orichalcos controlled warriors, knowing that they may not win.

(**Elsewhere within Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

On the part of Academy Island, we find the Golden Pair, Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin were wondering around the island to find duelists and 'pretty girls' to kiss for Mikado.

Mikado eyes around the 'pretty girls' from Obelisk Blue and Society White and Mikado says, with a sly smile, "My! There are a lot of gorgeous girls for me to kiss."

Azusa rolls her eyes and she says, plainly, "Azusa swears that all you ever think about is kissing girls."

Mikado says, with a sly smile, "What else is there to think about? Maybe I should change my record for kissing girls from one thousand to two thousand."

Azusa sighs and she says, plainly, "How lame. Azusa is told of a rumor that Akane Tendo is here, which means Azusa's little Charlotte is here."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hello there!" The Golden Pair turn to see Megumi, in her human form, Mayumi Ishikawa and Allie Senryu running towards them and Mayumi asks Mikado, with a dark cold sly smile, "Are you Mikado Sanzenin of the Golden Pair of Martial Arts Ice Skating?"

Mikado says, with a sly smile, "Why yes? And who are you beautiful and lovely girls?"

Megumi, Mayumi, and Allie giggle flirtatiously and seductively and Allie thinks in her mind, in a dark cold sly tone, _"Ranma was right about this guy! He is a major playboy and pervert! He'll be eating away in our charms in no time!"_ (AN: Hey, any guy who doesn't have anything better to do or think about other than kissing girls, is a complete pervert! That's just my philosophy!) Allie says, with a dark cold sly and seductive tone, "I'm Allie Senryu! I'm a first year Obelisk Blue!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I'm Megumi Takahashi and I'm also a first year Obelisk Blue!" Megumi then thinks in her mind, in an evil sly tone, _"It's a good thing that the girls helped me with this 'last name' thing to keep this playboy guessing!"_

Mayumi says, with a dark cold smile, "I'm Mayumi Ishikawa and I'm another first year Obelisk Blue!"

Allie walks up to Mikado, flirtatiously as she places her hand onto Mikado's chest and she says, in a dark cold sly tone, "I've heard some much about you…" Allie then presses her whole body onto Mikado as his lips made a wide grin and Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "…and you're even more handsome in person."

Mikado says, with a sly smile, "Well, I do stay in shape, my dear."

Mayumi thinks in her mind, with an evil sly smile, _"We're almost there…"_ Mayumi jumps up, wraps her arms around Mikado's neck, while pressing her body to him, and she says, with a dark cold seductive tone, "And modest too…how cute…"

Mikado says, with a wide smile, "My! You Duel Academy girls are sure friendly!" Azusa looks at this with a serious glare and she thinks, seriously, _"Yes, a little too friend for Azusa's tastes!"_

Megumi thinks in her mind, in an evil sly tone, _"Now for the finishing touch!"_ Megumi grabs onto Mikado's arm, placing it between her breasts while wrapping her arms around it and she says, with a dark cold seductive tone while looking at Mikado's blue eyes lovingly, "Mikado, honey, I've always dreamed about tasting those lips of yours."

Mikado closes his eyes and he says, with a sly tone, "Of course, their all yours, my dear!"

Mayumi and Allie look at each other while nodding their heads and Mayumi yells at Megumi, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hold it! I called dibs on him first! He's mine!"

Megumi thinks in her mind, with an evil sly smile, _"Nice on, Mayumi!"_ Megumi retorts, in a dark cold strong tone, "Oh yeah! I didn't see your name on him! So, he's mine!"

Allie says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I think the two of need a reality check! This god is mine!"

Megumi pulls Mikado's arm to her and she says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No, he's mine!"

Allie goes over to Mikado's other arm and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "No, you leave him alone! He's mine!"

Mayumi pulls Mikado's neck and she says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "No, he's mine! So, the two of you need to get over yourselves!"

Allie tells Mayumi, in a dark cold serious tone, "Get your hands off of him! He's going to be my boyfriend!"

Mikado pulls himself away and she says, with a warm smile, "Ladies, there's enough of me to go around the three of you!"

The three Orichalcos controlled females nod their heads to each other and Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, I guess that we could share you, Mikado honey!"

Mikado says, with a smile, "That's better! Now…" Mikado then places his right arm around Megumi's waist, dipping her, and he says, with a loving tone, "…about that kiss, my dear!" Mikado places his hand on Megumi's back, while the other one on the back of her head, then goes in to kiss her lips. However, Megumi places her right index finger to Mikado's lips, before they were placed on her lips. Megumi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Whoa! Slow down there, big boy!" Megumi moves away from Mikado's arms and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, could you help us with something! If you do this little favor for us, then you'll get your reward."

Allie says, in a dark cold sly and seductive tone with a seductive 'wink', "And believe me, you'll love your reward…"

Mikado says, with a wide smile, "Not at all! I'll be more than happy to help you girls!"

Azusa tells Mikado, with a snort, "That's because you'll be expecting a kiss afterwards!"

Mikado snaps at Azusa, annoyed, "By silent, you brat!" Mikado looks at the three Orichalcos controlled girls and he asks, with a smile, "Now, what do you three need help with?"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Well, there are these 'Society of Light' males that come and harass us into joining their stupid club!"

Mikado says, with a snort, "Yes, I have heard such ill rumors about this 'Society of Light' as of late and even I didn't believe that those rumors could be true."

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, there true and those Society Creeps and their freak of a master believe that free will is nothing but an illusion and everything is predetermined since the day that they were born."

Mikado says, with a snort, "Such garbage, I assure you! I, Mikado Sanzenin, do not believe in such things like everything is predetermined."

Azusa says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, Azusa doesn't believe in that predetermined nonsense at all."

Allie says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I know that you guys believe that, which why we need your help!"

Mayumi says, while 'faking crying', "Our…friend was captured by…those Society Creeps with another group of us Obelisk girls…and if we don't…help her soon…then…she'll join their ranks…too."

Mikado places his hand onto Mayumi's shoulder and he says, in a determined tone, "Fear not, my beauty! I, Mikado Sanzenin, will insure you that those Society of Light fiends will rue the day that they ever hurt you three! Now, where have they taken your friend?"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "In Obelisk Arena, we'll show you the way!"

Mikado says, in a serious tone, "Let's not waste any time!" Soon after, Megumi and Mayumi pull Mikado's arms as they run with Allie and Azusa following them.

Megumi thinks in her mind, with an evil sly smile, _"Man! Ranma was sure right about this guy! Mikado the Molester is a more suitable name!"_

Allie says in her mind, with an evil sly smile, _"What a loser! Seriously, a few flirts and 'sob stories', he's putty in our hands!"_

Mayumi thinks in her mind, with an evil sly grin, _"What a buffoon! He really thinks that those Society Dweebs are bullies to us! We can take out those Society Geeks in our sleep if we wanted too!"_ Unknown to the departing Golden Pair and three Orichalcos controlled females, a male figure was watching this with a serious grim look on his face.

(**In Duel Academy's hallways; on the meanwhile**)

Within Duel Academy's hallways, we find the Kunos, after separating themselves from Hotaru and Female Ranma, running around to find them, but such luck.

Kuno asks, perplexed, "Where on earth are Hotaru Saotome and 'the 'pigtailed girl'!"

Kodachi asks Kuno, with disbelief, "I don't know what you see in those two, Brother dear!" Kodachi says, with a loving tone, "Now, if you want to the face of love, my darling, Ranma has that face…"

Kuno says, drolly, "Sister, you have a very poor sense in men." Just then, a familiar female scream was heard and Sasuke 2 yells out, shocked, "What in the world was that!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "I know that scream! My beloved 'pigtailed girl' is in trouble! I'm calling, my love!" Kuno runs off while his family and ninja follows him to the direction where Female Ranma screams.

(**In Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Within Obelisk Arena, we find the Kuno family rushes in with Kuno drawing out his bokken and they gasp to see Female Ranma's lying form.

Kuno exclaims, horrified, "Pigtailed Girl!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in an evil sly tone, "What a pathetic piece of trash!" The Kuno family looks to see to their shock, Ranma Saotome above a lying female figure version of himself.

Kodachi exclaims, excitedly, "Ranma darling!"

Kuno says, in an angered snarl, "Ranma Saotome, what did you do to my beloved 'pigtailed girl'?"

Kodachi exclaims, excitedly, "It doesn't matter since one of my competitions is out of the way!" Kodachi rushes over to Ranma to glomp him.

"**Pepper Breath**!"

Kodachi gets out of the way as a fireball comes past her and Agumon 2 appears by Ranma's side. Kodachi says, in a snarl, "Vile beast!"

Principal Kuno says, amazed, "Hey that looks like a demon!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Actually nutcase, it's a Digimon! Agumon's the name! He's a rookie type Digimon with attacks, Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast!"

Sasuke 2 says, in a serious tone, "Wait a sec! I think that I've heard about these Digimon creatures sometime ago!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "Yes, my dear, Sasuke, I too have heard about them and a group of children as their partners called the Digidestined."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, moron! I'm a Digidestined and Agumon is my Digimon partner!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "You a Digidestined!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right and I'm not the only one!" Just then, Hotaru Saotome comes from the shadows and Kuno exclaims, excitedly, "Hotaru Saotome!" Kuno goes in to rush over to Hotaru.

"**Ninja Blade**!"

Kuno then moves out of the way as a barrage of shuriken comes in front of him, making him stop, and Falcomon comes out and flies to Hotaru's side.

Principal Kuno yells out, shocked, "Another Digimon!"

Sasuke 2 says, surprised, "Which means that Hotaru Saotome is also a Digidestined too!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! Meet Falcomon, a rookie level Digimon!" Just then, the Golden Pair and Mayumi, Megumi, and Allie come into the arena.

Azusa asks, curiously, "Where's those Society members!"

Mikado looks up to see Ranma and he says, seriously, "Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Look who's here, it's Mikado the Molester!"

Mikado yells out, annoyed, "It's Sanzenin, you idiot!" Mikado looks at the lying form of 'Female Ranma' and he says, surprised, "It's that pigtailed girl from before!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh right!" Ranma takes out a Seal of Orichalcos card that had the picture of his girl form's horrified look. Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "The pigtailed girl and I duel and she end up like this!"

Mikado yells out, angrily, "What!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh girls, why don't you three reveal why you led the first class pervert here?"

Mikado looks at Mayumi, Megumi, and Allie as they jump away from the Golden Pair and Megumi says, with an evil sly smile, "You two fell right into our trap! There were no Society Dweebs here!"

Azusa says, seriously, "Azusa knew something was fishy!"

Allie says, with an evil smile, "Oh and by the way, Mikey, we wouldn't kiss you if you were the last guy on Earth! Ranma was right about this guy! When a girl comes up to him flirtatiously, he becomes mush and wanting to kiss her!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Same old Kuno and Same old Mikado! You two never changed since I was gone! You two are so predictable!"

Mikado says, in a serious tone, "So, you planned this trap!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, molester!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "And that's not all! Look who we picked up!" Everyone turns to see Naruto and Holly, in her half-demon form, appearing beside the platform with a beaten, battered, and semi-conscious form of Akane Tendo in their arms.

Kuno exclaims, shocked, "Akane Tendo!"

Mikado yells out, shocked, "Akane Tendo, what happened to her!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "You have us to thank!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "What are you, demon?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You better watch what you say about my sister!" Megumi then transforms into her half-dog demon form and Mikado says, surprised, "You're a monster!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "The only monsters here are you people!" Just then, Inuyasha and Melody, in their half-dog demon forms along with Izayoi appear by Megumi's side using their Flash Step techniques.

Kodachi says, in a surprised tone, "Another beast!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, that's my friend you're taking to, witch!"

Kodachi exclaims, surprised, "What are you saying, Ranma darling!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And I ain't your darling, Kodachi! Nor I will ever be! You got that!" Kodachi was taken back at this as Akane was thrown to the ground hard by Holly and Naruto and Kuno says, in an angered snarl, "Ranma Saotome, you have abused Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl for the last time!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Abused that macho, un-cute tomboy with a black heart! I suppose that you haven't heard what she did to me! Earlier on, Tendo here called Shampoo here using my voice, just to accuse me for cheating on her!"

Kodachi says, shocked, "What!"

Kuno says, strongly, "You lie! Akane Tendo would never do something that underhanded!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "It's true! This bitch was toying with Ranma's emotions from the very beginning! We found out that she knew about Ryoga Hibiki's Jusenkyo curse!"

Kuno says, with a snort, "Jusenkyo curse! Do you take me for a fool, Ranma Saotome? I know that these are many of your lies just to make yourself look innocent! This has got to be the lowest that you've gotten!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "I don't expect you to believe me! After all, you're just like everyone else in the world!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "So, I see these are the ones that you told me about." Everyone turns to see Dartz, Hikaru, Michael, Tyler, Jordan, Light, Tai, Agumon, and Nodoka walking into the clearing as the other Orichalcos members bow down to him.

Hotaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Greetings sir, you're just in time to see judgment placed onto these pieces of scum."

Ranma calls out to the Kuno and Golden Pair, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey dorks, I want to meet the great man who revealed me the truth about that rotten witch of a fiancée and the rest of humanity!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I am Dartz, leader of Paradius."

Just then, Akane's voice booms out, coldly, "And the biggest liar in history!" Everyone turns to see Akane getting on one knee and Kuno says, excitedly, "Akane Tendo, you are fine!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Kuno, I didn't call Shampoo here using Ranma's voice and Ranma isn't a liar! Dartz is! He brainwashed him along with his sister and mother to ensure that Ranma trusts him the most! Dartz is the one who set me and Ranma up just to get him, because Ranma is a 'Chosen Duelist'! Whatever you do, don't duel him! Just look at his eyes and tell me what you see!"

Kuno and Kodachi turn to see Ranma's blue eyes are filled with nothing but darkness and coldness and Kodachi glares at Dartz, yelling out, "What did you do to him!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz didn't do anything except show me the true about humanity and this worthless piece of tomboy trash! Human beings are nothing but creatures of pure darkness!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You see, Ranma never talked like before and you know it!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "Or it could be one of Saotome's tricks! I'm not going to fall for it! Ranma Saotome, prepare yourself, vile sorcerer!" Kuno charges towards Ranma, who had a dark cold smug look on his face, and Akane calls out to Kuno, worriedly, "Upperclassman Kuno, don't!" When Kuno got close, he strikes his bokken at Ranma, but Ranma disappears using the Flash Step technique, surprising him. Kuno says, surprised, "Where did he go!"

Ranma appears on the right side of Kuno and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yo, Kuno!" Kuno turns to Ranma and he tries to strike him again, but Ranma disappears using Flash Step once again and appears behind him. Kuno keeps trying to hit him, but Ranma keeps using Flash Step to dodge all of Kuno's attacks.

Mikado says, surprised, "Saotome's gotten faster!"

Principal Kuno says, surprised, "Whoa, mon! The male pigtailed keiki has gotten faster than before!"

Kodachi says, amazed, "Yes, he has, father!"

Kuno was slowly losing breath and patience with Ranma's dodging and Kuno says, in an annoyed tone, "Has running away the only thing that you've learned, Saotome!" Kuno quickly charges at Ranma, but Ranma quickly does ninja hand signals that Sasuke 2 could see and Sasuke 2 thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Those hand signals it can't be…!"_ Ranma's hands soon become engulfed in blue energy as he forms chakra scalpels and when Kuno tries to strike Ranma with his bokken, Ranma slashes it in two, shocking Kuno.

Kuno says, in shocked, "M-m-my sword! What did you do!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I sliced it in two with one of my new tricks!"

Sasuke 2 yells out to Kuno, "Master Kuno, Ranma Saotome somehow knows ninjutsu moves!"

Principal Kuno says, surprised, "Ninjutsu!"

Azusa asks, curiously, "What's Ninjutsu?"

Mikado says, in an annoyed snort, "Silly girl! Ninjutsu is any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that mold chakra in the necessary manner to perform a jutsu. This is not always consistent, however, and some of the simpler jutsu seem to become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, some ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases where a specific element is used. What Ranma Saotome used is a ninjutsu similar to medical ninjas use and when used correctly, it could be deadly or used to save lives!"

Ranma tells Kuno, in a dark cold plain tone, "Listen, Kuno, we all know that you're pretty much useless without your little stick, so why don't we settle things between us once and for all in a duel!"

Kuno says, with a nod, "For once, Saotome, I agree with you!"

Akane calls out, coldly, "Kuno, don't! If you lose, then you'll lose your soul! Ranma has a dangerous card in his deck called the Seal of Orichalcos and…!"

Kuno tells Akane, interrupting her, "Akane Tendo, I understand that you're concerned for me, but Ranma Saotome has challenge and no matter what dirty tricks that have, nothing will stop me from defeating him once and for all! I will avenge whatever he did to you and the pigtailed girl!" Kuno takes out an Academy style Duel Disk, attaches it to his left wrist, and he calls out, seriously, "Prepare yourself, Ranma Saotome! I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Age seventeen, hereby accept your challenge!"

Ranma takes out a Chaos Duel Disk, places it onto his left wrist, and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You too, Tatewaki Kuno!" Ranma and Kuno activate their duel disks, draw five cards from their decks as their life-point meter went up to 8000 life-points.

"Let's duel!" Ranma and Kuno call out in unison

(**Outside of the school; on the meanwhile**)

Around the time that Ranma and Kuno's Duel is beginning, Amaya, Kraus, Stacy, and Robbie stood in front of the school and Stacy says, in a serious tone, "That Ra Yellow student said that Sato went in here!"

Kraus says, seriously, "Whatever hocus pocus that geek did to the guys, he's going to undo them or we'll beat him up until he agrees!"

Robbie says, with a nod, "Right!"

Kraus looks at Amaya, who has a distraught look on her face, and Kraus calls out, "Amaya!"

Amaya looks at Kraus and Kraus says, seriously, "What's with you! Ever since we came here, you've been spacing out on us!"

Amaya says, plainly, "Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!"

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "That's good! For a moment there, it felt that you actually starting to get cold feet and not getting our friends back."

Amaya yells out, seriously, "How could you say that? Of course, I want to get our friends back for whatever that geek did to them! I don't know what turned him into this, but we're getting our friends back!"

Kraus says, plainly, "That's good! Let's go!" Soon after, the four rush into the beginning with Amaya getting a worried look on her face and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Maybe, facing Hikaru isn't a good idea, since he has those Shinobi friends of his! I know that those guys may have something to do with his change!"_

(**Back in the abandoned dorm; a short time later**)

Now, we are back inside of the abandoned dorm as Ranma and Kuno's Shadow Game is about to commence in earnest.

Starting Scores:

Ranma: 8000

Kuno: 8000

Kuno draws his card from his deck and he calls out, "I'll start off this duel, Saotome!" Kuno places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I shall summon my Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears in front of Kuno in attack mode and Kuno says, placing another card onto the duel disk, "And I shall activate this fine young man's ability most special, when he's summoned, I can call forth another monster with four stars or less and I shall choose my Queen's Knight!" Soon after, Queen's Knight (1500/1600) appears beside Marauding Captain in attack mode. Kuno sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I shall place a face-down card and end my turn!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Finally!" Ranma draws his card from his deck and he says, with an evil smile, "Perfect!" Ranma displays the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card as his Field Spell slot opens and he yells out, "Now, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Akane calls out, horrified, "Ranma, no!" However, it was too late, when Ranma puts the card in the slot, his duel disk glows as the seal appears on the dueling field causing a huge wind.

Kodachi exclaims, surprised, "What in the world?"

Principal Kuno yells out, stunned, "What's with the special effect, mon!" Soon after, the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Ranma and Kuno on the field as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Ranma forehead with his eyes glowing red.

Kuno asks, strongly, "What acts of sorcery have you committed, Saotome!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "What I've played is a special card called the Seal of Orichalcos! It can't be negated or destroyed by your card effects, every one of my monsters gains five hundred attack points, I also can play up to ten monsters, spell or traps, and finally, when the duel is done, the loser's soul is taken!"

Kuno exclaims, shocked, "What!"

Mikado says, horrified, "The loser's soul is taken!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, moron! This is a perfect way to get rid of you traitors, once and for all!" Ranma places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500-1300/500) comes to the field in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma puts another card on her duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play his ability and sacrifice my Chick to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Red-Eyes Black Chick glows as it transforms into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000-2900/2000) in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "This might hurt a bit…Red-Eyes Black Dragon, take out his worthless captain, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires his attack at Marauding Captain.

Akane calls out, horrified, "Kuno!"

Kuno presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, strongly, "I activate my face-down card, Draining Shield normal trap card!" Kuno's face-down card is Draining Shield and an energy shield absorbs Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack. Kuno says, with a sly smile, "Your attack is not only stopped, but my life-points increase equal to the number of attack points, Saotome!" Kuno's life-points were increased by 2900 points, but there was a little impact that pushes Kuno back a bit. Kuno thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What in the world was that impact?"_

Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You got lucky, Kuno! I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 8000

Kuno: 10900

Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold plain tone, _"That was close! If Ranma's attack would have connected to Kuno's captain, not only Kuno's life points will take damage, but Kuno would, thanks to Keiko's Psychic Powers and Ranma's 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai!"_

Kuno draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Kuno places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I shall release my Queen's Knight to Advance Summon Jack's Knight in defensive mode!" Queen's Knight disappears and Jack's Knight appears (1900/1000) in defense mode. Kuno says, in a serious tone, "Also, I shall switch my captain to defensive mode and end my turn!" Marauding Captain is then switched to defense mode.

Ranma draws his card and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's my turn!" Ranma presses a button on his disk and he calls out, "I activate my face-down card, Dragon's Rage!" Ranma's face-down card is the Dragon's Rage continuous trap card and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, with this trap out, every time that I attack with a dragon monster that has a higher attack points than the defense points of the defense monster, then the difference is considered damage to your life-points!"

Kuno yells out, shocked, "What!"

Ranma calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Marauding Captain with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires his attack at Marauding Captain, hitting it hard, causing a huge explosion as Kuno's captain is destroyed and Kuno howls in pain as he feels the flames of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack and the resulting impact, throws him away and falls to the ground on his right side, while losing 2500 life-points from the piercing damage from Ranma's Dragon's Rage trap card.

Kodachi yells out, horrified, "Brother dear!"

Principal Kuno calls out, surprised, "What happened to Taki!"

Sasuke 2 says, in a serious tone, "The burn marks on Master Kuno! How could they appear on him! Could it be the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Not quite, Sasuke! Do any of you know much about Psychic Duelists!"

Mikado says, in a serious tone, "Who hasn't it! They are a group of duelist with unusual powers. They are known as 'Psychic Duelists' because they fight their duels with unusual powers and all of the duels that Psychic Duelists have been rumored about can't be disapproved as fakes at all. Their powers vary in range, but it seems like that they can see into the future of a duel through only in a duel, they can tell face-down cards through various means with some form of ESP, and it is also rumored that they can make duels very real without special mystical powers."

Sasuke 2 says, stunned, "That means that Master Ranma is one of those Psychic Duelists!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "No, Sasuke! Ranma isn't a Psychic Duelist, he took that power from a Psychic Duelist on this island with his 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai!"

Kuno, Kodachi, Principal Kuno, Sasuke 2, and Mikado gasp in shock at this and Sasuke 2 exclaims, surprised, "Celestial Embodiment! Ranma Saotome has that Kekkai Genkai!"

Mikado yells out, seriously, "No way! It can't be! The ones that had that power have been dead for centuries!"

Kuno slowly gets on his feet and he says, seriously, "Yes, the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai is a rare Kekkai Genkai that gives the ones with this power the ability to absorb the DNA of others to use their techniques and special powers as if they own them! It's impossible for Ranma Saotome to have it since the ninja village, the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, have been attacked in the Feudal Era, five hundred years ago!"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, but there was one survivor…me!"

Kodachi says, surprised, "You're the survivor!"

Mikado says, seriously, "You're lying! You look too young since the residents of the Village Hidden in the Moonlight were massacred!"

Izayoi says, with an evil smile, "Oh, let's just say that I'm not from around here in this time." Izayoi points at her children and she says, in a dark cold smile, "Not only, I have the 'Celestial Embodiment, but my son and daughters do too and with the mixture of their Kekkai Genkai and the demon blood that they've gotten from their father will make them a force to be reckoned with."

Nodoka says, with an evil sly smile, "If you don't believe us…!" Nodoka forms yellow chi in her hands and Kuno says, surprised, "That attack…! It can't be…!"

Nodoka yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "**Mōko Takabisha**!" Nodoka fires her children's attack at Principal Kuno, throwing him away, and he hits the wall, separating from the stands.

Kodachi yells out, shocked, "Father!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That was my children's attack the **Mōko Takabisha** technique! I too have the 'Celestial Embodiment', which was given to my son and daughter when they were born, but thanks to 'certain matters', it had to be sealed away."

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Now, back to the duel, Kuno! If I can recall, it was your turn!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 8000

Kuno: 7900

Kuno draws his card, places it onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon the Tuner monster, Tune Warrior!" Soon after, Tune Warrior (1600/200), a robotic monster with screwdrivers as arms and rockets on its feet, appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What the! A Tuner Monster!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "How did that moron get a hold of that!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I see that you've gotten yourself a Tuner Monster, Kuno!"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "I see that you've heard about them, Saotome! Yes, I've gotten them from special connections to Maximillion Pegasus and it's my secret weapon to defeat you! Now, I tune my level five Jack's Knight with my level three Tune Warrior! Synchro Summon!" Just then Tuner Warrior glows as it turns into a row of three stars with three rings that surround Jack's Knight as it became transparent. Just then a column of light appears behind Kuno and he yells out, "Now, I Synchro Summon my Colossal Fighter!" Out of the light, Colossal Fighter (2800/1000), a huge machine-like warrior monster with whitish-grey armor and green visor over his eyes, comes to the field in attack mode.

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone with a dark cold sly smile, "Ha! I think you need some glasses, Kuno! That monster is weaker than my Red-Eyes!"

Kuno says, with a serious tone, "True, but my Colossal Fighter gains one hundred attack points for every Warrior-type monster in my grave and I have four of them in grave giving him four hundred extra attack points." Colossal Fighter's stats rise from 2800/1000 to 3200/1000.

Mikado says, with a sly smile, "Ha! With those attack points, Saotome doesn't stand a chance!"

Kuno yells out, strongly, "Colossal Fighter, attack Ranma Saotome's dragon now!" Colossal launches an attack right at Red-Eyes Black Dragon with its massive fist, slamming into it, causing a huge explosion that destroys the dragon and Ranma loses 300 life-points. Kuno says, with a sly smile, "With that, I'll end my turn! With my Colossal Fighter, Saotome, I will avenge my beloveds and be rid of you, once and for all!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 7700

Kuno: 7900

Ranma draws his card and he says, "I wouldn't be so sure, Kuno!" Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I play Graceful Charity! That means that I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard!" Ranma draws three cards from his deck, then discards two cards to the graveyard slot, places one card on his duel disk and he says, "Finally, I place one monster face-down on the field and end my turn!" A hologram of a monster card face-down in defense mode appears in front of Ranma.

Kuno calls out, drawing his card, "That was pathetic, Ranma Saotome!" Kuno puts a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I shall summon Goblin Attack Force!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Kuno calls out, strongly, "Now, my Colossal Fighter, attack that face down card!" Colossal Fighter launches an attack right at Ranma's face-down card, which is revealed to be Exploder Dragon, as Colossal Fighter hits it, destroying it. Kuno calls out, "And now…" Just then, Colossal Fighter has exploded into pieces and Kuno yells out, shocked, "My soldier! But how?"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "That's the special ability of my Exploder Dragon! Whenever a monster battles with it, that monster is destroyed!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "But how did he get it!"

Dartz tells Akane, with an evil sly smile, "You have me to thank, Miss Tendo!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "Why am I not surprised, creep!"

Kuno yells out, angrily, "You may have avoided that, but I will not be fooled anymore! Goblin Attack Force, strike this vile sorcerer down!" Goblin Force Attack charges towards Ranma and they hit Ranma with their clubs, making him lose 2300 life-points, in one shot. Kuno says, as his monsters come back, "Now, my men take a breather by going to defensive mode and with that I shall end my turn!" Goblin Attack Force is then switched to defense mode.

Current Score:

Ranma: 5400

Kuno: 7900

Ranma draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Ranma puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Decoy Dragon (300/200-800/200), a small green and orange dragon with ruby red eyes, appears on the field in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma says, in a dark cold sly tone, "And since your goblins are defenseless, I'll take them out now!" Decoy Dragon fires his attack at Goblin Attack Force, destroying them, and Kuno yelps as the fire comes too close to him and he loses 800 life-points, thanks to the piercing damage of Ranma's Dragon's Rage trap card. Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "With that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 5400

Kuno: 7100

Kuno draws his card and he says, with a sly smile, "You're the defenseless, Ranma Saotome! Leaving a weak monster on a field without any protection, normally, it would be beneath me to attack the weak, but for you, I shall make an exception!" Kuno puts a card onto the duel disk and he says, seriously, "I shall summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, King's Knight (1600/1400) in attack mode and Kuno yells out, seriously, "King's Knight, smite Saotome's dragon at once!" King's Knight charges after Decoy Dragon with his sword ready to slice it.

Ranma calls out, darkly and coldly, "Not so fast, dork! I play my dragon's effect! When he is attacked, I can summon one level seven dragon monster from my grave and summon him to the field, switching your attack to it! And I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000-2900/2000) appears on the field in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Kuno yells out, shocked, "No!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Red-Eyes, counterattack! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark fireball at King's Knight, engulfing it, causing a huge explosion that knocks Kuno off his feet and lowers his life points by 1300 points.

Akane exclaims, shocked, "Kuno!"

Kodachi yells out, horrified, "Brother dear!"

Sasuke 2 exclaims, stunned, "Master Kuno!"

Kuno slowly gets onto his feet while winching in pain and he says, in a serious tone, "Saotome, you vile demon, I assure you that you will not get away with this! I shall end my turn since there's nothing I could do at this point!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 5400

Kuno: 5800

Ranma draws his card, looks at it, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh Kuno, you're about to eat those words!"

Kuno asks, perplexed, "What do you mean, Saotome?"

Ranma puts a card onto his duel disk and he says, "Just this, I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Then I sacrifice my dragon to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon turns into dark red and orange flames and those flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-4100/2000) in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranma says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to the four dragons in my grave, my Darkness Dragon gains twelve hundred attack points!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "It's over!"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly grin, "No joke, Hikaru! This dork is finished!" Just then, Amaya, Kraus, Stacy, Bobby, and Robbie run into the arena to see the duel from the balcony of the arena and Robbie says, surprised, "It's a duel!"

Stacy says, seriously, "Look, on the platform! It's that weird mark that Sato used on the football team and cheerleaders, especially Roxanne, which steals people's souls!"

Robbie says, noticing Hikaru, "And look it's our geek of the hour!"

Amaya says, lowly, "Hikaru…" On the meanwhile, Principal Kuno regains consciousness after Nodoka's blast.

Back to the duel, Kuno for the first time in his life is afraid and he yells out, in a horrified tone unlike him, "No! This can't be happening! I'm going to lose to Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sarcastic tone, "Gee, you're not much of a moron as I thought! Now, my dragons, attack!" All three of Ranma's dragons fire their attacks at Kuno, the three attacks were slammed into him, causing a huge explosion. Kuno screams out in extreme pain as he feels the flames from the dragon's attack rip through him while being thrown off his feet and into the barrier of the Seal of Orichalcos as he is electrocuted and his life-points dropped by 6800 life-points, ending the duel immediately, soon after, Kuno falls onto the ground on his chest.

Final Score:

Ranma: 5400

Kuno: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade away as the Seal of Orichalcos closes in on Kuno, who was getting on his knees, screaming as he feels his soul taken away by the Seal of Orichalcos as Kuno's GX metal falls out of his burnt kimono pockets.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Kuno!"

Principal Kuno calls out, stunned, "Taki!"

Sasuke 2 yells out, shocked, "Master Kuno!"

Kodachi calls out, fearfully, "Brother dear!" Finally, Kuno is still screaming as his soul is taken by the Orichalcos. When the light fades, everyone opens their eyes to see a soulless and brunt Kuno in front of them. Up in the stands, Amaya and her friends and boyfriend are shocked about this and Stacy says, in a horrified tone, "It happened again! It's the same when Sato used on our friends!"

Sasuke 2 calls out, fearfully, "Master Kuno, no!" Soon after, Sasuke 2 and the remaining Kuno family run toward Kuno's soulless form and Principal Kuno shakes his son's form, calling out, "Hey Keiki! Hey Taki! Wake up!" Just then, Ranma goes over to pick up the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Kuno's horrified look on it as well as the GX metal that was dropped from Kuno's kimono.

Ranma tells Principal Kuno, with an evil sly smile, "Give it up, Headmaster from Hell! Your worthless son's soul has put into good use! We're just one step closer in reviving the Great Leviathan."

Sasuke 2 says, perplexed, "Great Leviathan!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It's our secret weapon that will be used to wipe out mankind."

Inuyasha asks, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, who's next!"

Mikado steps up and he says, in a serious tone, "This can't not continue! I, Mikado Sanzenin, will put an end to this!"

Back at the stands, Stacy says, with a sly smile, "Isn't that Mikado Sanzenin of the Golden Pair of Martial Arts Ice Skating?"

Robbie says, in a plain tone, "It is!" Unknown to them, Inuyasha spotted them and he narrowed his cold golden eyes.

Ranma looks at Hikaru and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Hey Hikaru, why don't you face him? After all, I know that you absolutely hate pretty boys like him!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, Ranma!"

Inuyasha tells Hikaru, with an evil sly smile, "By the way, we have a few roaches in the arena." Inuyasha notions at the location where Amaya and her boyfriend and friends are at and the Orichalcos warriors eye them.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "So, they're here, huh?" As the Kuno family takes away Kuno's soulless form, Hikaru and Mikado get onto the platform as Mikado places an Academy style Duel Disk onto his left wrist while Hikaru places his Chaos Duel Disk to his left wrist.

Robbie says, in a plain tone, "Don't look now, but it looks like Sato is going to duel Sanzenin!"

Stacy says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and he may place that weird Seal of Orichalcos card too!"

On the platform, Mikado asks Hikaru, in a serious tone, "Before we start, I must ask of you your name."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "My name is Hikaru Sato and I will not spare any mercy on people like you!"

Mikado asks, curiously, "Do you have some sort of a grudge against me?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Just shut up and duel, pretty boy! The less time I see you, the better!" Mikado and Hikaru activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went to 8000 and they draw five cards from the top of their decks.

"Let's Duel!" Mikado and Hikaru yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Mikado: 8000

Azusa calls out, in a cheer, "Go Mikey!"

Mikado yells at Azusa, annoyed, "Don't call me that, stupid girl!"

Hikaru draws his card and he calls out, "I'll start, Mikey!" Mikado glares at him as then Hikaru displays the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card and he says, with an evil sly smile, "I play the Seal of the Orichalcos Field spell card!"

Stacy says, stunned, "He's planning it!"

Amaya calls out, pleadingly, "Hikaru, don't!" However, Hikaru puts the card into the Field Spell slot of his duel disk and when it closes, the Seal of Orichalcos appears around him and it expands to enclose the two of them as Hikaru is filled with its evil power.

Azusa yells out, horrified, "Oh no!" Back to Hikaru and Mikado, he watches the mark of the Orichalcos appear on Hikaru's head and his eyes glow an evil red.

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I have home field advantage with the Seal of Orichalcos, Sanzenin!" Hikaru places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in defense mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Mikado draws his card and he says, "Very well, it's my turn!" Mikado puts one card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I shall summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Mikado asks Hikaru, with a sly smile, "Sato, let's just put up a wager?"

Hikaru asks, curiously, "What kind of a wager?"

Mikado says, with a sly smile, "You see, even though, I sense ill intentions from your friends, I see beautiful and pretty girls, including those female half-demons!"

Holly says, with a dark cold disgusted tone, "I don't like where this is going!"

Allie says, in a dark cold snarl, "No joke, Holly, either do it!"

Mikado says, in a sly tone, "If I win, then every girl, including those lovely young female half-demons, have to allow me to give them my 'little greeting', especially Akane Tendo and Kodachi Kuno!"

Amaya, her boyfriend, and friends heard this and Amaya yells out, angrily, "That perv!"

Melody yells at Mikado, in a dark cold angered tone, "You pervert!"

Akane says, in a cold snort, "I see that you haven't changed, Mikado!"

Kodachi says, in a nasty tone, "I'd rather die before kissing you!"

Mikado looks at Izayoi and he says, with a sly smile, "As well as this fine young girl, even though, she's a mother of four, she is quite beautiful!"

Inuyasha gets in front of his mother and he yells at Mikado, in a dark cold deadly serious tone while cracking his claws, "Don't get any ideas, asshole!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "Mikado the Molester is nice fitting name for him, but so is Mikado the First-class Pervert!"

Holly says, in a dark cold snarl, "No joke, Naruto!"

Mikado says, with a sly smile, "Hey, since you have a wager stating that when I lose, I lose my soul, so won't it be fair if I can make a wager of my own. Plus, I've decided to change my goal in life to kiss two thousand young girls and ladies."

Tyler says, with a dark cold disgusted tone, "Oh man! Don't you have anything better to do or think about other than kissing girls! Get a life, seriously! If there's one thing that I hate in this world other than adults, besides Master Dartz, Light, Lady Izayoi, and Auntie Nodoka, are teenagers, except for the teenagers that are with the Orichalcos and this is one of the reasons why I hate teenagers!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "Now, you've done it, you disgusting sick perv!"

Agumon 2 says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's it! It's fighting time!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "This is one of the reasons why I hate perverts!"

Mayumi calls to Hikaru, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey Hikaru, agree to the terms!"

Hikaru looks at Mayumi and he asks, curiously, "Mayumi, are you sure?"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh come on, it's not like this pathetic loser going to win anyways!"

Hikaru tells Mikado, in a dark cold serious tone, "Fine then, Sanzenin! I agree to those terms, since there's no way that you could win now!"

Mikado says, in a serious tone, "We shall see!" Mikado calls out, strongly, "Goblin Attack Force, slay that dragon!" Goblin Attack Force charges towards Masked Dragon, bashes it hard, destroy while causing a huge explosion and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points.

Hikaru calls out, taking out his deck, "When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Naruto takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disk, "And guess who wants to say hi? Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon (1200/900-1700/900) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Mikado says, in a serious tone, "After they attack, my goblins are switched to defense mode!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force are then switched to defense mode as Mikado places one card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Finally, I shall end my turn with one face-down card!"

Hikaru draws his card and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, thanks to my dragon's ability, during my Standby Phase, I can replace him with a level five Armed Dragon!" A card comes out of Hikaru's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Armed Dragon LV3 transforms into Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700-2900/1700) in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Mikado presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole trap card!" Mikado's face-down card is Bottomless Trap Hole as a bottomless hole appears below Armed Dragon LV5 and it falls into it. Mikado says, with a sly smile, "Now, your monster is removed from the game!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "But that doesn't mean that I don't got any reserves left!" Hikaru sends another card onto the duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I summon another Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Hikaru calls out, "Masked Dragon, burn those weaklings!" Masked Dragon fires a stream of fire at Goblin Attack Force, destroying them, and since they weren't in defense mode, Mikado doesn't lose any life points. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Mikado draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Mikado puts a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "And I summon forth Dark Blade in attack mode!" Soon after, Dark Blade (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Mikado sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "He may be weak now, but thanks to Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, he gains eight hundred extra attack points and this can't be destroyed by any effects that destroy spell cards!" Dark Blade's sword was replaced with a large katana and his stats increase from 1800/1500 to 2600/1500! Mikado calls out, strongly, "Now, my knight, destroy is dragon at once!" Dark Blade rushes over to Masked Dragon, slashing it with his sword, destroying it and costing Hikaru 700 life-points.

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Well, it looks like the geek took the first hit!"

Hikaru calls out, taking out his deck, "Lucky hit, but thanks to the special ability of Masked Dragon, I can bring a dragon monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less and I choose…another Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Mikado says, in a plain tone, "Very well, then, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 7300

Mikado: 8000

Hikaru draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Hikaru places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Exploder Dragon!" Soon after, Exploder Dragon (1000/0-1500/0) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Hikaru then calls out, "Attack that pervert's knight with Cannonball Clash!" Exploder Dragon rises into the air as it begins its attack.

Mikado asks, perplexed, "Hold on! My Dark Blade is stronger than your dragon! You are going to only hurt yourself!" But just then Exploder Dragon lets go of the spiked sphere in its hands, it slams into Dark Blade, destroying it, and then Exploder Dragon shatters into pieces itself. Mikado calls out, in disbelief, "My Dark Blade! But how?"

Hikaru tells Mikado, with a dark cold smile on his lips, "Oops. I forgot to mention that whenever my dragon attacks, both monsters in the battle are instantly destroyed! Of course, you should have picked it up during Ranma's duel with Kuno!"

Mikado asks, in a serious tone, "Hey, weren't you suppose to lose life points?"

Hikaru tells Mikado, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Sorry, loser, but my dragon also negates the battle damage to come from that battle!" Hikaru then calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Masked Dragon, attack that dork directly!" Masked Dragon fires his attack at Mikado, hitting him hard, and Mikado yelps in shock as he loses 1900 life-points.

Azusa yells out, shocked, "Mikado!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold smile, "And I'll leave it with that!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 7300

Mikado: 6100

Mikado draws his card, places it on his duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I summon Command Knight in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Command Knight (1200/1900) appears on the field in defense mode.

Hikaru draws his card, places it into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play my Graceful Charity spell card! That means I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard!" Hikaru draws three new cards from his deck, sends two cards into the spell/trap slot, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I play Pot of Avarice! Since I have five monster cards in my graveyard, I can take them out, add them in my deck, and shuffle!"

Mikado thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I do believe that one of the cards that he discarded from his Graceful Charity's effect was a monster card!"_

From Hikaru's graveyard, Masked Dragon (1400/1100 X2), Exploder Dragon (1000/0), and Troop Dragon (700/800) come out of there and Hikaru scoops them up, adds them to his deck, takes out his deck, shuffles them up, and puts them back to his duel disk. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Then, I get to draw out two new cards!" Hikaru puts one card onto the duel disk and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, I play Troop Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) appears on the field in defense mode as its eyes glow red and mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Mikado draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Mikado places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I shall summon Gearfried the Iron Knight and switch my Command Knight to attack mode!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Command Knight is switched to attack mode. Mikado says, with a sly smile, "And with my Command Knight on the field, every one of my warriors gain four hundred points to their attack points!" Command Knight's stats increase from 1200/1900 to 1600/1900 and Gearfried's stats rise from 1800/1600 to 2200/1600. Mikado declares, strongly, "Now, Gearfried, slay his Masked Dragon now!" Gearfried charges towards Masked Dragon, slashes it in half, causing a huge explosion and costing Hikaru 300 life-points.

Hikaru says, picking out his deck, "Now, since Masked Dragon was destroyed in a result of battle, I can take a dragon monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck and summon it to the field and I choose another Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) comes to the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Mikado says, in a snort, "That doesn't change things! Command Knight, attack his Troop Dragon!" Command Knight charges towards Troop Dragon, slashing it in half, destroying it while causing an explosion and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Hikaru's deck and into his hand and Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Thanks to Troop Dragon's effect, whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can summon another from my deck…hence the word 'Troop'!" Hikaru places the card onto his duel disk and Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Mikado says, in a serious tone, "I shall end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 7000

Mikado: 6100

Hikaru draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Hikaru looks at his card and then he gives an evil smile on his lips, gives an evil giggle, and then goes out into full out evil laughter confusing practically everyone and scaring Amaya and her friends.

Robbie yells out, perplexed, "What's up with him?"

Stacy says, with an amazed tone, "He's totally lost it!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh Sanzenin, you know about that deal stating that if you win, then you are to kiss any girl, who is my friends in this arena right?"

Mikado says, in reply, "Yes, I do remember making that deal."

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, thanks to this move, you won't get that chance!" Hikaru places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I release my Troop Dragon to summon…Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six!" Troop Dragon disappears and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600-2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehand. Hikaru puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Level Up! With this spell card, I can upgrade my level six Horus all the way to level eight! Too bad for you, dweeb!" Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 vanishes as a card comes out of Hikaru's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800-3500/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Hikaru then calls out, darkly and coldly, "And bad news for you, dork! This card allows me to negate any and all spell cards!"

Mikado yells out, in disbelief, "No way!"

Hikaru sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "And it gets worse, Sanzenin! I play Brain Control to take control of one of your monsters at the cost of eight hundred life points! I think that I'll take away your Gearfried!" Hikaru's life-points were dropped by 800 points and Gearfried jumps from Mikado's side of the field to Hikaru as his stats were dropped to 1800/1600.

Mikado yells out, shocked, "No, my Gearfried!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I think he loves his new master since he's on my side of the field, he gains five hundred attack points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos!" Gearfried roars out in power as his eyes glow red, the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on his forehead, and his stats increase from 1800/1600 to 2300/1600

Naruto exclaims, in a dark cold excited tone, "Yes, with those many attack points, that pervert doesn't stand a chance!"

Robbie says, shocked, "Oh man! If Sato attacks, then Sanzenin loses his soul!"

Mikado says, horrified, "No! This can't be happening!"

Akane calls out, pleadingly, "Stop this! True, I think that Mikado is a major pervert, but even he doesn't deserve this!"

Mayumi calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Too late! To Sanzenin, kissing girls is nothing but a game or a sport to him!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold strong tone, "We don't need anyone that sick like him in this world! Now, Masked Dragon, destroy his Command Knight now!" Masked Dragon fires his attack at Command Knight, engulfing her in flames, destroying her, and costing Mikado 300 life-points. Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Gearfried, attack with Forearm Slash!" Gearfried charges after Mikado, slashing him the chest, causing him to groan as he loses 2300 life-points. Hikaru says, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, time to finish you off!"

Amaya calls out, pleadingly, "Hikaru, don't!"

Hikaru yells out, strongly and coldly, "Horus, finish it with Hyper Darkfire Blaze!" Horus fires a huge black fireball at Mikado, slams into him hard, causing an explosion and Mikado screams out in shock as he loses 3500 more life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hikaru: 6200

Mikado: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade away from the field and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Mikado causing him to cry out as his soul is taken from his body.

Azusa yells out, horrified, "Mikado, no!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "Mikado!" However, Mikado collapses to the ground on his back when his soul is taken away, his eyes slam shut, and the Seal of Orichalcos fades away.

Kraus says, in disbelief, "Sanzenin lost to that geek!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, in serious tone, _"There's something wrong with this duel! In the past, Hikaru never showed this much confidence before! But then again, he's changing and not for the better!"_ Just then, Hikaru goes over to Mikado's soulless form, picks up two GX metals, and the Seal of Orichalcos card that has Mikado's horrified expression on his face. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Nothing better than the spoils of victory!"

Naruto calls out, in a dark cold excited tone, "Way to go, Hikaru!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah, you actually saved us girls from getting kissed by that lech!"

Hikaru walks over to his fellow Orichalcos warriors and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That was nothing! That pervert had it coming for what he did to Ranma, when he was in his girl form, before!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You know, with Hikaru saving us from getting kissed by that freak, I think he should a reward of his own."

Hikaru asks, curiously, "What kind of a reward?"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "This!" Mayumi pecks Hikaru's right cheek, which surprised him, as well as Amaya, her boyfriend, and friends.

Kraus yells out, shocked, "What the hell! That girl that hot actually kissed that geek!"

Robbie says, surprised, "I didn't believe it when I see it!" On the meanwhile, Amaya was seething from a little jealously and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"How dare that bitch kiss my Hikaru! Wait a sec! My Hikaru? Where did that come from! I have Kraus, a better boyfriend than any guy! But why did I feel any jealously coming from when that girl kissed Hikaru? It's not like I'm in love with him! He's just a lost cause, since he spends most of his time with his nose behind a book!"_

Back to the platform, Hikaru gained a blush after Mayumi's kiss as Azusa goes over to Mikado's soulless form, shakes him up, and she calls out, fearfully, "Mikey! Mikey! Get up!"

Allie says, in a dark cold nasty tone with a dark cold sly smile, "It's useless, dweeb! He's nothing more than a soulless form!"

Sasuke 2 tells Kodachi, in a fearful tone, "Mistress Kodachi, we have to leave at once!"

Kodachi calls out, seriously, "Never! I'm not going to leave my darling, Ranma, in the hands of a madman! I will set him free!"

Azusa calls out, seriously, "Give Mikey, back, now!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "How about…NO!"

Azusa calls out, strongly, "Then, Azusa challenges you to a duel! If I win, you give Mikey back!"

Allie steps up and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Let me handle this, guys!" Allie takes out a Chaos Duel Disk and Azusa takes out an Academy style Duel Disk. The two girls got onto the platform. They activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went to 8000 and they drew five cards from the top of their decks.

"Game on!" Allie and Azusa calls out, in unison.

Starting Score:

Allie: 8000

Azusa: 8000

Azusa drew from her deck and she calls out, seriously, "Azusa goes first!" Azusa places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "…and Azusa summons Ancient Elf to the field." Just then Ancient elf (1450/1200) appeared on the field in attack mode. Azusa sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Then I place one card face down end turn."

Allie looks at the Ice Staking Martial Artist with an amused look as she draws and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Dork, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you?"

Azusa calls out, strongly, "Oh course Azusa know. Azusa is dueling to free Mikey for you guys, that all Azusa need to know."

Allie let out a dark cold giggle and had to cover her mouth so not to laugh and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Well I'll tell you this much, you are never going to leave this duel in one piece, and I'm about to show you why. Azusa tell me…do you like stories?"

Azusa was confused at the question and Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I love stories, want to hear one. Once there was this little girl, who was as pretty as a rose. But her father was an abusive man and beat her everyday of her life since she was six. Then when he was done beating on her he would throw her in a closet and lock her in. One day she had enough and took a knife and slit his throat and ran. Eleven years went by and she was all alone, but a savior came and saved her. And that very same savior shared with her his dream, and gave her the power to help that dream come true."

Azusa yells out, annoyed, "Azusa doesn't care about story, just saving Mikey, so hurry and go!"

Allie says, with a dark cold plain tone, "As you wish!" Allie draws from her deck and she says, with a dark cold smirk, "Ok I summon Harpie Lady to the field in attack mode!" Immediately, Harpy Lady (1300/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Allie says, sending a spell card with two football players on different teams, shaking hands, into the spell/trap slot, "Now I play a spell called Good Sportsmanship. You see this card has me gives you one thousand of my life points." Allie's life-points were dropped by 1000 points and were added to Azusa's life-points.

Robbie asks, perplexed, "Why would she do that?"

Allie gives off a dark chuckle and she says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Now that I've given you a 1000 of my life points I can take any card from my deck and immediately play it, and guess which card it is?" A card shoots out from her deck and she takes it and shows it to everyone, which was the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card.

Stacy exclaims, seriously, "It's that freaky Seal of Orichalcos card!"

Allie yells out, as her Field Slot opens, "It's the Seal of Orichalcos!" Allie places the card in as it closes while the marks on the duel disk start to glow and the seal spreads out and covers the field, trapping both inside. Then the mark appears on Allie's forehead and her eyes gain a dark red glint to them. Allie says, in a dark cold serious tone, "The seal is set, the duel has been locked, and there's no turning back, its time for you to experience the true power that the seal holds. And in case you forgotten the seal gives my monster five hundred extra points." As her eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead, Harpie Lady's stats increase from 1300/1400 to 1800/1400. Allie says, displaying a card that had a Harpie Lady hunting the Ojama Brothers, "And there's more, now I will activate the spell Harpies Hunting Area! You see, when this is played and a Harpie is Normal Summoned it destroys a spell or trap card on your side of the field!" Azusa's face-down card. Mirror force is destroyed and Azusa growls at this. Just then Harpie Lady's stats increase from 1800/1400 to 2000/1400. Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And did I mention it give my lady an extra two hundred points. Now I place one card down and end my turn."

Azusa glares at her as she draws from her deck, puts it on her duel disk, and she says, "Azusa plays Maha Vailo in attack mode!" Maha Vailo (1550/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Azusa says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Then I play Black Pendant to raise points by five hundred points!" Maha Vailo gains a dark violet pendant around his neck and his stats rise from 1550/1400-2050/1400 and Azusa says, with a sly smile, "Then his ability makes him even stronger by another five hundred points!" Maha Vailo's stats then rise from 2050/1400 to 2550/1400. Azusa calls out, strongly, "Maha Vailo, attack her Harpy now." Maha Vailo prepares to launch his attack at Harpy Lady.

Allie calls out, pressing a button on her duel disk, "Hold it! Have you forgot my facedown already, its Negate Attack!" Allie's face-down card was Negate Attack and Maha Vailo's attack is sucked into a void.

Azusa grunts in anger at this as she sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Fine, Azusa plays one card facedown and end my turn."

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Ha! Figures as much, now its time to show you my true strength, my draw!" Allie drew from her deck, looks at the card, sends it into the spell/trap slot and she says, "First I play the card called Rose whip which gives my Harpy's strength by 300 attack and defense points!" Just then, a thorn whip appears in Harpy Lady's hand as its stats increase from 2000/1400 to 2300/1700. Allie presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Next up I activate my face down card, Cyber Shield strengthening my Harpy even more." A chest plate appears on Harpie Lady's body, increasing her stats from 2300/1700 to 2800/1700. Allie displays a spell card with an underwater temple and she says, "Then I'll activate this card Ocean Temple of the Sealed!"

Azusa asks, curiously, "What's that do?

Allie says, with an evil sly smile, "Simple really, this card will unleash a breed of monster like you've never seen before. I sacrifice my Harpy lady to summon up a more powerful version, one with ancient aspects as well. I summon Aqua Harpy Lady to the field." Just then a giant tidal wave washes over harpy lady and replaces her with the Aqua Harpy Lady (2800/1700-3300/1700), a monster similar to Harpy Lady, her hair is blue, so is her armor and wings, water-like markings on her armor, stingray-like wings, and carries a trident in her hand appears on the field in attack mode as her eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead.

Azusa yells out, perplexed, "What is that. I never seen card like that before."

Allie says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Let's just say that I have good connections! When it's summoned by Ocean Temple of the Sealed, it gains the attack points of the Harpy Lady that was sacrificed. Now let's move on shall we Harpy attack her Maha Vailo with your Aquatic Trident Thunder!" Aqua Harpy Lady attacks and destroys Maha Vailo as Azusa crosses her arms across her face as she braced herself for the attack as she loses 750 life points.

Current Score:

Allie: 7000

Azusa: 8250

When it died down Azusa began to glare at Allie even more than before and she yells out, angrily, "Now Azusa is really angry. Azusa will beat you then and save Mikey from you guys!" Azusa draws from her deck, puts that card into the spell/trap slot, and calls out, "Azusa activates Spellcaster Calling! At the cost of one thousand life-points, Azusa summons up to three Spellcaster monsters, but Azusa can't attack this turn! So, Azusa summons Gemini Elf, and two Apprentice Magicians to the field!" Soon after, Gemini Elf (1900/900) and two Apprentice Magicians (400/800 X2) appear on the field in attack mode. Azusa puts a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "Then Azusa will sacrifice one of my apprentices to summon Dark Magician Girl." One of Azusa's Apprentice Magicians disappears and Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Azusa sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Then Azusa plays one card face down, end turn."

Allie draws her deck and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Finally!" Allie puts one card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon another Harpy Lady to the field." Soon after, Harpy Lady (1300/1400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Azusa presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Hold on, I play trap Dark renewal!" Azusa's face-down card was Dark Renewal and Azusa says, in a serious tone, "With this Azusa tributes her monster and your elf to summon up her Dark Magician." As Allie's Harpy Lady and another one of Azusa's Apprentice Magicians disappears, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field. Azusa says, in a nasty tone, "Come next turn I take you out with the combine powers of my magicians you harpy old witch."

Allie's eye began to twitch uncontrollably as the other Orichalcos warriors notices and Naruto says, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Hikaru asks, perplexed, "What do you mean by 'uh oh'?"

Michael says, with a solemn tone, "When Allie gets insulted by that, things aren't very pretty to say the least."

Back with Allie, she was beginning to shake with anger and she yells out, in a dark cold enraged tone, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE BITCH. I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS QUICK, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Allie sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I activate Raigaki to destroy all of your monsters!" Soon after, a huge lightning bolt comes and destroys all of Azusa's monsters.

Azusa yells out, horrified, "Azusa's monsters!"

Allie says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Things become worse, I'll play this, the card called Water Stars. This card allows me to summon four monsters with the name Aqua in it. So say hello to the other two Aqua Harpie Lady sisters, Aqua Harpy Lady Brother, And Aqua Harpy's Pet Dragon at the cost of two thousand points!" Soon after, two Aqua Harpie Lady Sisters (1800/1500-2300/1500 X2), a blue version of Harpie Lady Sisters, Aqua Harpie's Brother (1800/1600-2300/1600), a blue version of Harpie's Brother, and Aqua Harpie's Pet Dragon (2500/2000)-(3000/2000), a blue version of Harpie's Pet Dragon, appear on the field in attack mode as their eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on their foreheads. Allie says, with an evil sly smile, "Now here's the best part, with my Harpies all together this means that you can no longer use magic or trap cards, and all of your monsters cannot attack for two turns each!"

Azusa gasps while Allie says, with a dark cold wicked smile, "This will teach you to call people ugly! Now, my monsters, attack!" Soon after, all of Allie's monsters goes in to attack Azusa, slamming their attacks on her and she screams out in shock as her life-points went to zero.

Final Score:

Allie: 5000

Azusa: 0

At the end of the duel, the final images disappear and Azusa screams out as the Orichalcos takes her soul.

Akane yells out, shocked, "Azusa!"

Azusa falls to the ground on her stomach as her soul is gone and the Seal of Orichalcos disappears. Allie walks over to her body and kicks it to the stands and Allie says, with an evil sly smile, "That little one…is the endless gap between our skills."

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, you see why it's not wise to piss her off!" Back in the stands, Amaya and her group were horrified at this sight.

Bobby says, in a worried tone, "Hey guys, all of a sudden! I'm not too well!"

Stacy says, fearfully, "When the play that weird Seal of Orichalcos, they automatically win!"

Robbie says, seriously, "No joke! Plus, there's something scary about that Allie girl! If we even face those guys, then we're history!"

Kraus yells at Stacy and Robbie, annoyed, "Don't tell me that you two are whussing out on us! First that punk, Sato, humiliated us in school, talks down on us as if he's 'Mister Big Shot', gets his goons to knock us down, and he uses some kind of weird magic that locks people's souls away. No way, I've missed Homecoming because of him and now, he has to pay for it!" Just then, Dartz notices them on the stands and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, you five, I don't suppose you could be so humble to show your faces. I know that you are here!"

Robbie says, fearfully, "Damn he spotted us!"

Kraus tells Robbie, seriously, "Stop whussing out on me, Robbie! Let's go!" Soon after, the five came down from the stands and into the clearing where everyone could see them.

Akane says, perplexed, "Who are these guys?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "Look who's here, the traitorous bitch and her loser crew! May you freaks are getting smaller!"

Robbie yells out, annoyed, "Hey watch it, Sato!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold nasty smile, "Or what, loser!"

Kraus gasps in shock and he yells out, seriously, "That voice! I know you! You were one of those guys that was protecting Sato and beating us up!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "Well, the wasted up moron remembered me! I can't help but to be touched…NOT!"

Amaya points at Inuyasha's sliver hair and dog ears and she says, seriously, "But you had black hair and what's with those dog ears!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "There's a reason for that, wench! Inuyasha isn't human and the same for his sisters, they're half-dog demons that happen to be my friends…and I do mean REAL friends that would never betray me like you have!"

Melody asks Hikaru, in a dark cold plain tone, "I take it that this is the rotten backstabbing best friend that you told us about."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold snort, "That's her!"

Agumon 2 says, in a dark cold sly smile, "Now, when do we get to start fighting!"

Stacy says, surprised, "Are those Digimon!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, whore!"

Stacy yells out, angered, "Whore!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold nasty smirk, "Oh right! I forgot that you preps are hard of hearing…let me make things clear to you!" Hikaru takes out a bullhorn and he yells out from it, in a dark cold nasty smile, "You're a whore!"

Michael says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hikaru told us about you! Stacy Magellan, age sixteen, you've slept with six guys before you met with Robbie McAllen and named 'School Slut'!"

Stacy says to Hikaru, with an angered scowl and slight red hue on her face, "Why you…?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I'll play with you losers later, but first a duel is going to be in session with Miss Kodachi Kuno and one of my new friends, Mayumi Ishikawa!"

Sasuke 2 calls out, seriously, "You can't!"

Mayumi says, with an evil taunting tone, "I can't help it if your Mistress is nothing more than a coward and unworthy of being Ranma Saotome's fiancée!"

Kodachi yells out, in an angered tone, "What did you say!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sneer, "You heard me, Kuno!"

Kodachi says, in an angered tone, "Insolent wench! You will regret ever insulting me, Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose of St. Hebereke! Sasuke, my Duel Disk!" Sasuke 2 gives Kodachi an Academy style Duel Disk and Kodachi takes it. Mayumi goes over to the platform with Kodachi following her.

Kodachi says, in a serious tone, "Just to be fair on the terms, if I win, then you set my darling, Ranma free!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold snarl, "Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "As if that'll happen!"

Akane calls out to Kodachi, in a cold serious tone, "Kodachi, listen to me! You can't go on with this duel! If you lose, then you'll lose your soul!"

Principal Kuno calls out to Kodachi, seriously, "Keiki, come down here! If you face that Wahini then you'll lose your soul!"

Kodachi says, in a serious tone, "I don't care, father! I will win! I will never forgive them for what they did to Ranma!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz didn't do anything to Ranma, except just showed him the truth about humanity! It's nothing but a disease in this world that will soon be terminated!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's what, Hikaru said, before!"_ Kodachi and Mayumi activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went up to 8000 points and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Kodachi and Mayumi yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Mayumi: 8000

Kodachi: 8000

Kodachi draw her card and she calls out, "I'll begin!" Kodachi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "First, I shall play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Kodachi draws two cards from her deck, puts on card onto her duel disk, and she calls out, "Now, I shall summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Paladin of the Cursed Dragon (1900/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Kodachi sends two more cards into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Finally, I shall play two cards face-down and put an end to my turn!"

Mayumi draws a card and he says, with an evil sinister smile, "It's my move!" Mayumi gives a wide evil grin and she yells out, displaying the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell, "And I play my Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell!"

Principal Kuno, Kodachi, Amaya, and her group gasp in shock and Stacy says, worriedly, "Not that freaky card again!" Mayumi puts the card in her duel disk's Field Spell slot causing her duel disk to glow an eerie green as the Seal of Orichalcos appears around them and surrounds them in its evil power. Mayumi is surrounded by dark violet aura as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on their foreheads giving them red glowing eyes. Mayumi puts one card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" Soon after, Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000-2000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of Orichalcos appears on the forehead and glowing red eyes and Mayumi says, with an evil sneer, "And thanks to the seal, it gains five hundred more attack points!" Mayumi then calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my dragon, destroy her Paladin!" Divine Dragon Ragnarok fires its attack at Paladin.

Kodachi does her usual chilling laugh as she presses the button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I play my Shrink Quick-Play spell card!" One of Kodachi's face-down cards is the Shrink Quick-Play spell card and Kodachi says, with her usual sly smile, "Thanks to this card, your dragon's attack points are cut in half!" Divine Dragon Ragnarok's stats are then reduced from 2000/1000 to 1000/1000 and Kodachi calls out, strongly, "Paladin, counterattack!" Paladin charges after Divine Dragon Ragnarok, slashes at it, destroying it, while causing a huge explosion and Mayumi's life-points lowers by 900 points. Kodachi says, with a sly smile, "If this is how you Orichalcos duelist play, then Ranma will out before you know it!" Kodachi once again does her chilling laugh.

Mayumi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I wouldn't be so sure about that! I play Swords of Revealing Light! This stops you from attacking for three turns! Nice try, Black Rose!" Just then a group of swords made of light appear on the field and surrounds Kodachi and her monsters. Mayumi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll end with that!"

Current Score:

Mayumi: 7100

Kodachi: 8000

Kodachi calls out, strongly while drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Kodachi puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I shall summon Zombie Master in attack mode and end my turn!" Just then, Zombie Master (1800/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile while drawing a card, "How pathetic!" Mayumi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "First, I activate Monster Reincarnation! By sending one card to my graveyard, I can bring a monster card from the graveyard to my hand!" Mayumi discards a card from her hand as her Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) comes from the graveyard slot and Mayumi takes it into her hand, then displays it. Mayumi then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Next, I play Monster Reborn to summon the monster that I've discarded with Monster Reincarnation…Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000-2900/2000) comes to the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on the forehead and glowing red eyes as Mayumi says, putting another card onto the duel disk, "And I summon back Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" Soon after, Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000-2000/1000) appears back to the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on its forehand and glowing eyes. Mayumi says, with a dark cold strong tone, "Now, you have two powerful dragons to deal with! Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark red blast at Paladin of the Cursed Dragon.

Kodachi presses a button on her duel disk and she exclaims, "I play Waboku to stop your attack!" Kodachi's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and a trio of maidens protects her Paladin from Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack.

Principal Kuno exclaims, excitedly, "Excellent move, keiki!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold snort, "Another lucky save! I'll end my turn!"

Kodachi draws her next card and she says, "It's my turn!" Kodachi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I play one card face-down and switch my two monsters to defense mode! I end my turn!" Paladin and Zombie Master are then switched to defense mode.

Mayumi draws her card and she says, "My move, again!" Mayumi looks at the card, which she made an evil sly smile on her lips, and she says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, Kuno, our time with each other was sweet, but now, it's time to finish things!"

Kodachi yells out, seriously, "What do you mean, wench!"

Mayumi puts one card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "With this, I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and Mayumi calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Masked Dragon, attack and destroy her Zombie Master!" Masked Dragon fires its attack at Zombie Master, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Kodachi doesn't lose any life-points.

Kodachi exclaims, with a sneer, "Is that all you have?"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold strong tone, "You want more! Here it is, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, destroy her Paladin!" Divine Dragon Ragnarok fires its attack at Paladin, destroying it while causing a huge explosion, and since it was in defense mode, Kodachi still doesn't lose any life-points. Mayumi calls out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Now, Red-Eyes, attack her directly with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark fire blast at Kodachi, hitting her hard, while causing a huge explosion and Kodachi loses 2900 life-points in one shot!

Akane calls out, shocked, "Kodachi!"

Principal Kuno exclaims, stunned, "Keiki!"

After the attack faded, Kodachi roars out, in a nasty tone, "So what, wench! I'm still here!"

Mayumi displays the last card in her hand and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Not for enough! I still have my last card, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Kodachi yells out, shocked, "No!"

Principal Kuno yells out, horrified, "Kodachi, no!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, it's time for you to go! My dragons, attack!" All of Mayumi's dragons fire their attacks on Kodachi, hitting her hard and causing a huge explosion. Kodachi screams out in shock as she loses 6800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Mayumi: 7100

Kodachi: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade away from the field and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Kodachi causing her to cry out as her soul is taken from her body.

Kodachi cries out, stunned trying to reach out to Ranma with her hand, "NO, RAMNA DARLING HELP!" However, she collapses to the ground on her back when her soul is taken away, her eyes slam shut, and the Seal of Orichalcos fades away.

Akane exclaims, horrified, "Kodachi!"

Principal Kuno calls out, horrified, "Keiki!"

Sasuke 2 calls out, "Mistress Kuno, no!"

Stacy says, fearfully, "Oh Kami, this is horrible!"

Robbie says, in a horrified tone, "And to think that the same thing will happen to us!"

Bobby says, strongly, "No it's not! My Roxanne is still soulless and I'll get her back!"

Mayumi goes over to Kodachi, takes away her GX metal and the Seal of Orichalcos card that has Kodachi's horrified expression. Mayumi kicks Kodachi's soulless form towards Principal Kuno and Sasuke 2 and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, take this bitch and piss off!"

Principal Kuno and Sasuke 2 rush over to Kodachi's body and Principal Kuno says, horrified, "Oh! Kodachi! What have they done to you!"

Hikaru calls out to Mayumi, with a dark cold excited tone, "Way a go, Mayumi!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold smile, "Thanks, Hika-kun!"

Amaya was taken back at this and she yells out, stunned, "What! You can't call him that!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Actually, she can since she won't betray me unlike a certain purple haired bitch that I was stupid enough to call 'best friend'!" Hikaru spits at Amaya's way as his words were hurting Amaya even more and Holly says, in a dark cold snort, "Yeah, so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut!"

Bobby yells at Hikaru, in a strong and angered tone, "Yeah whatever! Hey geek, I want my girlfriend back!"

Hikaru takes out a Seal of Orichalcos card that had Roxanne's horrified expression on it and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh you mean her! Sure, you can have her, but it's going to cost you!"

Bobby yells out, strongly, "Here's an idea! How about if I make you give her back!" Bobby charges after Hikaru, who has a dark cold smug look on his face, and when Bobby came close, he goes to hit him, but Hikaru jumps up, over Bobby's head, kicks him in the back of the head, knocks him down hard, surprising Amaya and her group.

Robbie yells out, stunned, "Bobby!"

Stacy yells out, shocked, "What the hell!"

Kraus says, in a stunned tone, "How did that punk jump that high!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"That's what I'm wondering!"_

Hikaru lands on his feet while looking at Bobby, who was returning to his feet, with a dark cold smug look and he says, with a dark cold sneer, "What's wrong, Manti? You're moving awfully slow!"

Bobby says, in a scowl while rubbing his head, "Why you little…!" Bobby roars out in anger as he charges after Hikaru again, but gets a foot to the face by Hikaru's right foot, knocking him down on his back with a foot imprint on his face. Hikaru lands on his feet and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's a move that I've learned from one of my new friends, Ranma Saotome!"

Stacy says, shocked, "No way! It happened again! He hit Bobby again!"

Robbie says, seriously, "This is nuts! Bobby is a regular street fighter while somewhat almost as good as Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High! There's no way that someone like Hikaru Sato could get two shots on Bobby!"

Izayoi laughs, evilly, and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Somewhat almost as good as someone like Yusuke Urameshi! Give us a break, most of us can beat that street trash with both hands tied behind our backs, blindfolded!"

Kraus says, seriously, "You lie! You can't be better than Yusuke Urameshi! He's called the 'Great Urameshi' for a reason!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sneer, "You mean 'Great Flop' since he's a peon compared to us!"

Bobby slowly stands up onto his feet while rubbing his bleeding nose and he says, in a snarl, "You got two lucky hits, punk! Now, you're going to get it!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "Oh I'm shaking, dumbass! Do something about it or you're too chicken!"

Bobby yells out, angrily, "I'll show you chicken, dork!" Bobby lunges at Hikaru, trying to hit him, but every time that he tries, Hikaru easily dodges his blows, gracefully, surprising Amaya and her group.

Stacy says, stunned, "This can't be happening!"

Bobby yells out, while trying miserably to hit Hikaru, "Come on! Stand still will ya!" Bobby tries to kick Hikaru, but Hikaru jumps up and does a back flip in the air, then lands on his feet. Soon after, Bobby charges after Hikaru, who has a dark cold sly smile on his lips as Robbie, having had enough, charges after Hikaru from behind.

Amaya yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Kraus asks Amaya, perplexed, "What's the big deal! He's trying to make that geek to learn his place!"

Amaya says, seriously, "But still, a two against one fight isn't fair!" However, Hikaru knew that Robbie was going to attack him from behind and jumps up high as Robbie's right fist hits Bobby's face, hard. Bobby howls in pain as he holds his face while Hikaru lands on his feet and Robbie asks Bobby, seriously, "Hey, are you okay, man!"

Bobby yells at Robbie, annoyed, "What the fuck are you doing, dude!"

Robbie says, in a serious tone, "Well, it looked to me that you need some help!"

Bobby yells at him, annoyed, "I can take care of this geek myself!"

Hikaru's voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey guys, yo!" The two look at him annoyed and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, are we going to dance or fight!"

Bobby says, in a snarl, "That's it! Let's kill him!" Bobby and Robbie charge after Hikaru and they try to hit him, but Hikaru easily dodges their blows and does it gracefully.

Kraus yells out, annoyed, "This can't be happening!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No way! There's no way that Hikaru can be THAT graceful in dodging and he doesn't know how to fight! This is not the Hikaru Sato that I knew since I was a little girl! He just can't!"_

Back in the fight, Hikaru is easily dodging Bobby's and Robbie's attacks, while angering the two older teens. Hikaru says, in a dark cold taunting tone while dodging, "Come on, boys! My grandma can fight better than you and she walks with a walking stick and blind!"

Robbie yells out, angrily, "You're starting to piss me off, you little twerp!" Robbie goes to kick Hikaru, but Hikaru moves away, sweep Robbie's other foot, tripping him to his chest. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sneer while jumping on his back, "You're such a loser!" Just then, Bobby lungs Hikaru from the front and Hikaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Time to end this! **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**!" Hikaru unleashes his own version of Ranma and Hotaru's **Chestnut Roasting in an Open Fire** technique bashing Bobby in the face, chest, and gut multiple times, giving him many black and blues all over his face and breaking a few of his ribs, throwing him back and hits the wall hard, then slumps to the ground while leaving an imprint of his body.

Kraus exclaims, horrified, "Bobby!"

Stacy says, surprised, "No way! Sato easily hit Bobby so hard that he flew into that wall!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Now, I know something is wrong here! Hikaru was never that strong or fast! There's no way that he could reach that speed in just a short amount of time!"_ Amaya glares at the Orichalcos warriors and Dartz and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I may not know who Hikaru got that fast, but I'm getting the feeling that those guys may have something to do with it!"_

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Nice! He's mastered the **Chestnut Roasting in an Open Fire** technique!"

Hikaru snickers, evilly, and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Maybe then, you'll learn your place!"

Robbie says, in a snarl, while Hikaru was on his back, "Twerp, get off of me!"

Hikaru looks down and he says, with a dark cold snort, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice you down there!"

Robbie yells out, annoyed, "I'm really going to kick your ass!" Robbie tries to hit Hikaru with his right hand, but Hikaru jumps off of Robbie's back and lands in front of him. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "McAllen, let's face it! You're not going to catch me! So, let's settle this in a duel! You win, then your pathetic friends will be set free!"

Robbie says, in a snarl, "Fine! Now, it's payback time!"

Stacy calls out to Robbie, worriedly, "No, Robbie! You can't! If you lose, then you'll lose your soul!"

Robbie says, in a serious tone, "Sato has humiliated us for the last time and he's going to pay for that!"

Kraus calls out, seriously, "At least let me take over!"

Robbie says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, man, but you could be our last chance of getting our friends and honor back if I fail!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold nasty smile, "Actually, you do the humiliating yourselves!"

Robbie says, in a sneer, "Funny, we'll see what happens when you lose!" Soon after, the two head over to the platform as Kodachi's soulless form is dragged off there by her father and ninja. Robbie gets out his Academy style duel disk while Hikaru got out his Chaos duel disk and they activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went to 8000 life-points and they draw five cards.

As Bobby slowly gets up on his feet, Akane calls out to Ranma, pleadingly, "Ranma, this duel can't go on! They're innocent people!"

Ranma yells at her, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Innocent my ass, Akane! That purple haired bitch backstabbed Hikaru for popularity and bullied him, along with that fucking prep of a boyfriend! I should have known someone like you wouldn't understand!"

"Game on!" Robbie and Hikaru say in unison.

Starting Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Robbie 8000

Sasuke 2 tells Principal Kuno, seriously, "Sir, I think it will be wise to get leave and get Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi help, right away!"

Principal Kuno says, seriously, "You don't have to tell me twice, mon!" Principal Kuno grabs his son's soulless form as he and Sasuke 2 with Kodachi's soulless body on the back runs off and Holly notices this.

Holly holds her hand up as she forms a yellow and eerie green energy blast and she says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh no! You don't!"

Ranma tells Holly, with an evil sly smile, "Let them go, Holly! As of the moment, they don't cause us any threat what so ever!" Holly then powers down her blast and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Fine then…"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Oh yeah!" Ranma does some hand signals and he calls out, "Release!" Soon after, Female Ranma disappears, revealing that it was a simple genjutsu.

Hikaru says, drawing his card, "Your superior, first, jock boy!" Robbie snarls at Hikaru's comment as Hikaru's Field Spell slot opens and he displays his Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "First, I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Amaya yells out, horrified, "Hikaru, NO!"

Hikaru swept the card into the slot and it closes as Hikaru's duel disk glows eerie green and the Seal of Orichalcos appears around him, then spread out trapping Robbie too, then forms its usual six pointed star below the two. Robbie was unnerved as he sees a dark aura surrounding Hikaru's body as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Hikaru's forehead and his eyes glowed red.

Stacy calls out, fearfully, "Robbie!"

Bobby yells out, horrified, "This is fucking nuts!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I have home field advantage, basketball boy!"

Robbie yells out, seriously, "It doesn't matter if you have some freaky card, I'll still you!"

Hikaru says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'd like to see you try and fail! I play Graceful Charity! That means I can pick up three new cards as long as I discard two!" Hikaru draws three cards from his deck, sends two to the graveyard, sends one card into the spell/trap slot, and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Next, I play Pot of Greed!" Hikaru says, drawing two cards from his deck, "Now, I get two more cards from my deck!" Hikaru puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Robbie draws his card and he says, in a serious tone, "It's my turn, punk!" Robbie puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "And I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" Soon after, Shining Angel (1400/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Robbie calls out, in a strong tone, "Now, Shining Angel, attack his dragon!" Shining Angel quickly flies towards Masked Dragon, punches it on the face, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life points.

Just then, a card comes out of Hikaru's deck and into his hand. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thanks to Masked Dragon's effect, I can summon a Dragon-type monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Hikaru calls out, putting the card onto his duel disk, "And I choose my Decoy Dragon!" Soon after, Decoy Dragon (800/200-1300/200) appears on the field in defense mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and his eyes glow red.

Robbie says, with a sneer, "Hey, you and that dragon are a lot alike…both of you are really puny!"

Hikaru says, with an evil taunting smile, "Funny, because wasn't this puny person beat you and your fellow brain-dead misfit so easily, earlier!"

Bobby yells out, annoyed, "You got lucky! I don't know how you managed to get that good, twerp, but your luck is going to run out!"

Robbie says, sending two cards into the spell/trap slot, "Starting now! I'll place two face-downs and that's it!"

Bobby winches as he rubs his chest and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I didn't want to mention this earlier, but I felt a lot of punches from Sato with real strength! Something isn't right here! The Hikaru Sato that I know was never this strong! I don't know what's going on here, but we're going to find out!"_

Hikaru says, drawing his card, "My turn, draw!" Hikaru puts one card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "First, I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (1600/600-2100/600) comes to the field in attack mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, thanks to my dragon's effect, when it attacks, you can't activate any traps!"

Robbie says, in a snarl, "Oh great!"

Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Mirage Dragon, blast that angel with Spectrum Blast!" Mirage Dragon fires a green blast at Shining Angel, hitting him and causing an explosion as it destroying him and costing Robbie 700 life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Robbie's deck and to his hand. Robbie says, seriously, "My angel as a nice effect! Since he's destroyed by a battle, I can summon a Light attribute monster with fifteen hundred or fewer attacks points from my deck in attack mode!" Robbie then places the card onto his duel disk, "And I choose my W Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Robbie: 7300

Robbie draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Robbie says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my V Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Just then V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Robbie yells out, with a serious tone, "And I remove these two from play in order to summon out my VW Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters fly into the air and combine themselves to VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) appearing on the field in attack mode. Robbie sends a card into the graveyard and he says, with a sly smile, "Now to activate my Tiger Catapult's effect! By sending one card from my graveyard, I can switch one of your monsters' battle positions and I choose two switch your Mirage Dragon to defense mode!" Mirage Dragon then was switched to defense mode and Robbie says, with a sly smile, "You may not lose life-points, but at least I can play my traps! VW Tiger Catapult, attack with Heat Seeker Blitz!" VW Tiger Catapult fires a barrage of missiles at Mirage Dragon, hitting him hard and causes an explosion that destroys Mirage Dragon while Hikaru receives no damage. Robbie says, in a plain tone, "And that's all she write, pal!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "I'm not your pal, you pussy-whipped asshole!" Amaya and her group were surprised to hear Hikaru's harsh words and Stacy exclaims, surprised, "What the…!"

Bobby says, in a plain tone, "Sato has gone a radical change these days, so we can't be surprised that he's acting this way."

Amaya thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh Hikaru, what's happening to you!"_

Hikaru draws his card and he says, darkly and coldly, "It's my turn!" Hikaru send a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Foolish Burial! I can discard one monster card from my deck straight to the grave!" Hikaru takes out his deck, takes one card from it, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and discards a card to the graveyard. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn with that!"

Robbie says, drawing his card, "How pathetic!" Robbie discards a card into the graveyard slot and he says, with a sly smile, "Now, I play my Tiger Catapult special ability again switching your little dragon to attack mode, which means that you'll lose life-points this way!" Soon after, Decoy Dragon is switched to attack mode.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold strong tone, "Attack me! I dare you!"

Bobby says, plainly, "He is just asking for it!"

Robbie yells out, in a strong tone, "Fine then, Tiger Catapult, Heat Seeker Blitz!" Tiger Catapult fires another barrage of missiles at Decoy Dragon.

Hikaru calls out, darkly and coldly, "Not so fast, dork! I play my dragon's effect! When he is attacked, I can summon one level seven dragon monster from my grave and summon him to the field, switching your attack to it! And I choose…my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Just then, everyone, except for Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors, gasp in shock as Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Stacy yells out, shocked, "A Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Bobby calls out, stunned, "But how? Seto Kaiba is the only duelist around that has that deck!"

Kraus asks Amaya, curiously, "Hey Ama, you didn't tell me that geek had a Blue Eyes!"

Amaya calls out, annoyed, "I didn't know that!"

Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "That was because a month after you betrayed me, Suzuki, I entered a drawing contest for a new card purchased by Industrial Illusions for a new card! The winner will two sets of playable dragon cards, including three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Master of Dragon soldier, the whole set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, from Chick to Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, the original Ritual monster and Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, through I rarely keep them in them decks, a Five-Headed Dragon, and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon! I decided to show them to you assholes for the first time today!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait a second! I've heard about that contest too! That winner was you!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, tomboy! And this asshole is going to get a loud wake up call!"

Robbie yells out, stunned, "But you don't have any dragons in your grave! How did that get in there?"

Hikaru replies, darkly and coldly, "Hey, dork, forget about the two cards that I sent thanks to my Graceful Charity! Now, Blue Eyes, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon roars in power as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red, increasing its stats from 3000/2500 to 3500/2500! Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Blue Eyes, counterattack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a bluish and white blast at VW-Tiger Catapult, while neutralizing Tiger Catapult's attacks, hitting it hard, causing a huge explosion that destroys it and Robbie screams out in shock as his life-points are lowered by 1500 points.

Stacy yells out, annoyed, "This is just great! We didn't count on Sato, having all three Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

Kraus yells out, seriously, "So what! That doesn't mean that he can't use them correctly!" However, Inuyasha and his sisters overhear this and Melody thinks with an evil sly grin, _"That's what you think, moron!"_

Current Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Robbie: 5800

Hikaru says, drawing his card, "I take it from your silent reply that I've ended your turn!" Hikaru puts one card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I summon Troop Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) appears on the field in attack mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red. Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my dragons, attack!" Hikaru's three dragons prepare their attacks at Robbie.

Robbie presses a button on his duel disk and he exclaims, seriously, "I activate Threatening Roar to stop your attack!" Robbie's face-down card is Threatening Roar and Hikaru's three dragons stopped their attacks.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold snort, "You've got off lucky! I end my turn!"

Robbie says, drawing his card, "It's my turn, dork!" Robbie puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon another Shining Angel in attack mode!" Soon after, another Shining Angel (1400/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Robbie says, with a sly smile, "Since, your Decoy Dragon is the weakest one, I'll just go ahead and attack it!" Shining Angel charges after Decoy Dragon to destroy it.

Hikaru laughs, evilly, and he says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's just like you preps, you go and pick on the weakest to succeed without flexing your muscles to someone stronger! Did you forget my Graceful Charity's effect, did you think that I had only one Blue Eyes in my graveyard?"

Robbie gasps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "No! You didn't mean that…!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Let me introduce you to my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500-3500/2500) appears on the field in attack mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red.

Kraus yells out, shocked, "Another Blue Eyes!"

Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Blue Eyes, White Lightning!" The second Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a bluish white blast at Shining Angel, who screams out in pain as it was destroyed, and Robbie screams in shock as he loses 2100 life-points in one shot. Hikaru gives off a dark cold cruel laughter that sends shivers down the spine of Akane, Amaya, and her group and Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Did you honesty believe that I would leave my weaker dragon out without any protection? Give it up, loser! You'll never defeat me!"

Robbie says, taking out his deck, "I'm done yet! I activate my angel's effect! When he's destroyed by a battle, I'm allowed to summon another Light attitude monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Robbie takes out a card from his deck, puts his deck back to his duel disk, puts the card onto his duel disk, and he calls out, "And I choose my Y Dragon Head!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Robbie thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I better not attack Decoy Dragon if that dweeb actually has a third Blue Eyes thanks to that Foolish Burial!"_ Robbie yells out, in a strong tone, "Y Dragon Head, attack Troop Dragon now!" Y-Dragon Head fires a blast towards Troop Dragon, hitting it hard, destroying it and costing Hikaru 300 life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Hikaru's deck and appears in his hand. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Nice try, loser, but my Troop Dragon has an effect as well! When it's destroyed due to a battle, I can summon another one in its place!"

Robbie yells out, horrified, "Say what!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) appears on the field in attack mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red.

Robbie thinks in his mind, fearful, _"No! I didn't count on that to happen! Even if I activate my face-down Sakuretsu Armor, I'll still lose!"_

Stacy calls out, horrified, "No Robbie!" Stacy runs over to the duel to try to stop it, but she hits a force field, preventing her stepping any further.

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Nice try, wench, but the Seal of Orichalcos doesn't leave without taking something for the ride and it looks like your boyfriend is going to be Leviathan food."

Amaya calls out to Hikaru, in a pleading tone, "Hikaru, please stop this! This has gone far enough!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "It's never enough! This asshole is another one of my tormentors and now, I'll see to it that he gets what he deserves! Having his soul trapped for all eternity!"

Robbie yells out, strongly, "Not if I can help it! I'm taking out that Seal of Orichalcos card!" Robbie rushes over to Hikaru, but stops for some odd reason, he looks down to see that his shadow was caught by something and he looks to see that Ranma has trapped him in his version of Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu** and Robbie yells out, fearfully, "What's this!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "This is my Shadow Possession Jutsu! So, I'm in control of your movements for now on!"

Stacy yells out, seriously, "Hey, let him go!"

Kraus roars out, seriously, "You heard her! Let my friend go!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "If you want me to do so, then do something about it."

Bobby roars out, strongly, "Okay, I will!" Bobby charges after Ranma to free Robbie, but Inuyasha appears in front of him using his new super-speed.

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Going somewhere!"

Bobby yells out, seriously, "Get out of my way, dog face!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Go ahead and make me!"

Bobby yells out, seriously, "Fine I will!" Bobby goes in and rams his right fist to Inuyasha's chest, but it doesn't even faze him to Bobby's horror.

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Give me a break! That felt no stronger than a baby's kick!" Inuyasha places his finger at Bobby's forehead, flicks it, throwing him away from him and he hits the wall harder.

Kraus and Amaya calls out, horrified, "Bobby!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 7700

Robbie: 3700

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sneer, "Fool." Hikaru turns to Robbie, who had a fearful expression his face and he says, with an evil sly smile while drawing a card, "Now, where was I?" Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh yeah! I remember! I was going to win and seal your soul for all eternity!" Hikaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down of yours!" A small tornado comes and destroys Robbie's face-down card, Sakuretsu Armor. Hikaru sends another spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "And just to spite you, I'll play Brain Control to take control of your Y Dragon Head at the cost of eight hundred points!" Hikaru's life-points were decreased by 800 points as Y-Dragon Head comes to Hikaru's side of the field. Just then, the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Y-Dragon Head's forehead as its eyes glow red and its stats rise from 1500/1600 to 2000/1600!

Kraus says, seriously, "If those attacks hit, then we'll lose Robbie!"

Amaya calls out to Hikaru, pleadingly, "Hikaru, please don't!"

Robbie yells out, horrified, "Hey take it easy!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I am taking it easy! Decoy Dragon, Troop Dragon, and Y Dragon Head attack this scumbag and end this duel!" Decoy Dragon, Troop Dragon, and Y-Dragon Head fire their attacks simultaneously at Robbie as he screams out when they hit him, causing a huge explosion.

Stacy yells out, horrified, "Robbie!" Robbie screams out in shock as he loses 4000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Hikaru: 6900

Robbie: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fades away as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Robbie and he cries out as his soul is taken, while Ranma releases his shadow.

Robbie yells out, in horror, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!" However, he doesn't get to finish as he collapses to the ground as his soul is taken while the seal fades away from the ground as his four GX metals flew out of his pocket and the Seal of Orichalcos card with his horrified expression appears.

Stacy yells out, in horror, "Robbie!"

Kraus exclaims, in horror, "Oh god, Robbie!" Soon after, Kraus, Amaya, and Bobby rushes over to Robbie's soulless form while Stacy puts him in his arms and she yells out, frantically, "Robbie, get up!"

Kraus kneels over to Robbie and he yells out, angrily, "Robbie, you sorry asshole, why did you have to go and do that! I wanted to duel him, you stupid jerk! It should have been me!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up! It doesn't matter who goes first, you all will have your souls taken away!"

Hikaru says, picking up Robbie's GX metals and the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Robbie's face on it, "Calm down, Naruto! Give them a moment to clear this trash off the battlefield!"

Amaya gasps in shock as she hears this from Hikaru's mouth and he didn't even care while Bobby, Kraus, and Stacy glare at him with anger, rage, and hatred and Bobby says, in an angered tone, "You little…!"

Kraus roars out, angrily, "You're dead, twerp!" Kraus charges after Hikaru, who gives a dark cold smug look on his face, with intent to kill and takes a swing at him, but Hikaru disappears using super-speed surprising Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy as Hikaru appears above and behind Kraus and kicks him at the back of the head, hard, throwing him face first to the ground.

Bobby exclaims, surprised, "No way! He got behind Kraus!"

Hikaru lands onto the ground with his back facing the Kraus, who was still on the ground, and Amaya says, surprised, "How did he do that!"

Kraus places his hand at the back of his head where Hikaru kicked him while growling as his anger rises even more and he says, in an angered snarl, "You…! You'll pay for that! You'll pay!" Kraus slowly sits onto his right knee with his left foot on the ground.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Funny, I don't see that happening as of yet, Yamamoto! Besides, I haven't even warmed up first!"

Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy gasp in shock at this and Kraus roars out, angrily, "What! Why you little! That was luck! You were never stronger than I am! You've always been a weak and puny loser!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "I see that you're still the same as ever! Nothing but a big bully who goes around picking on the little guys! In short, you're nothing but an overgrown, yellow belly coward and a big CHICKEN!"

Kraus yells out, angrily, "I'll show you chicken, Sato!" Kraus roars out in anger as he charges after Hikaru, again, and goes to punch him, but Hikaru dodges it and Kraus tries to kick him, but he dodges that on again. Kraus keeps kicking and punching Hikaru, but so far he hasn't landed a blow to him. Kraus kicks Hikaru again, but Hikaru jumps up to avoid it and Kraus goes to punch him, but Hikaru flips over Kraus's arm and lands onto the ground. Kraus goes to hit Hikaru again and again, but he can't seem to get a good hit.

Amaya thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"What's going on here! I know that Kraus is faster and stronger than Hikaru, since Kraus is athletic and captain of the football, basketball, boxing, and wrestling team and Hikaru is physically weak! Right now, Hikaru is actually making spot of Kraus!"_ Amaya then gains a smile and she thinks, _"That's it! Kraus must be toying with Hikaru to get him into thinking that he's weak! There's no way that Kraus could lose to such a nerd! Hikaru just got lucky!"_ If Amaya had good senses, she would be dead wrong while in the fight, Kraus is still trying to get a good hit on Hikaru, but fails at every turn and when he tries to get a hit, Hikaru disappears using new super-speed. Kraus tries to find the younger teen, but fails to.

Kraus exclaims, seriously, "Where did he go!"

Hikaru's voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Over here!" Kraus whips to see Hikaru behind him with a dark cold sly smile on Hikaru's lips as Kraus is gaining an angered scowl.

Ranma says, with an evil taunting tone, "Oh, someone's mad!"

Kraus says, in an angered snarl, "I'm going to get my hands on you and when I do…!" Kraus growls in an angered snarl and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "My turn!" Hikaru rushes over to Kraus with his super-speed, but disappears at sight. Kraus tries to find him and Hikaru appears on top of Kraus's head, angering him even more.

Amaya thinks, angrily, _"What is Hikaru doing! He's making a fool of Kraus! Where did he do that weird disappearing trick and those high jumps! He never could do them before!"_

Kraus growls as his anger and hatred of Hikaru rises and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'll teach him to make a mockery of me!"_ Kraus tries to grab Hikaru's feet, but Hikaru jumps up so Kraus couldn't grab him, lands in front of Kraus, and rams his right fist to Kraus's gut, knocking the wind out of him, surprising Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy.

Stacy yells out, shocked, "He! He hit him!"

Bobby says, seriously, "That's got to be luck!"

Hikaru removes his fist from Kraus's stomach as Kraus collapses to the ground, while screaming out in pain as he holds his stomach.

Amaya exclaims, horrified, "Kraus!" Amaya thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That couldn't possibly hurt him! Could it! If it did, then I could think of many ways that Hikaru would do to payback Kraus for what he did with the way he is!"_

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Did that hurt, baby? Oh I have waited for this for three years! Three long years of your consent bullying! I remembered it all! The swirlies, the wet willies, the wedgies, making me do your homework, throwing me in trash cans, beating me down for my lunch money…oh yes! I've wanted to pay you back for those, Yamamoto!" Hikaru grabs Kraus by the shirt, pulling him up, using his super-strength, surprising Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy.

Bobby says, surprised, "Is Sato pulling Kraus up with one hand!"

Stacy says, shocked, "It sure looks like it!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, stunned, _"There's no way! Hikaru's that strong to carry up Kraus like a bag of potatoes! It's been a month and there's no way that anyone could increase their strength that much of a short of time!"_

Hikaru says, pulling his fist back, "Now, it's payback time!" Hikaru then proceeds to pounding Kraus without any remorse, horrifying Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy to no ends. Amaya calls out, horrified, "Kraus!"

Bobby says, surprised, "Sato is pounding Kraus hard!" In the fight, Hikaru kicks Kraus's chest, breaking two ribs and making him cough out blood from his mouth, knocking him down to the ground. Right now, Kraus had many black and blues on his face with scratches as well. Kraus groans in pain while thinking, seriously, _"This can't be happening!"_

Hikaru lunges forward, kicks Kraus's stomaching throwing him back off the platform. Hikaru disappears, using super-speed and appears behind Kraus, kicks him in the back, throwing him into the air, surprising Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy.

Bobby says, shocked, "Sato did that!" Hikaru jumps high in the air to Kraus and appears above Hikaru, hammering him hard on the head, throwing him back down. Hikaru uses a Flash Step to disappear from sight as he appears by a wall, using his feet to bounce off of it, rushes over to Kraus, who was closer to the ground, and Hikaru kicks Kraus's chest hard, sending him to the wall and he crashes into it hard.

Amaya exclaims, horrified, "Kraus!"

Stacy says, in a fearful tone, "Sato pounded Kraus and made it look easy!"

Bobby yells out, annoyed, "That punk! All this time, he was holding back on us! If he had this power, he'd have defended himself from us."

Amaya says, seriously, "That's not true! Even the six months that I've been away from his life, couldn't be enough for him to gain the training that he did to do that to Kraus!"

Hikaru walks over to Kraus's lying form as Kraus was groaning in pain. Hikaru kicks Kraus hard enough for him to lay on his back. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "How pitiful!" Hikaru then calls out to Amaya, with an evil taunting tone, "Hey Suzuki, I thought you said Yamamoto was athletic not pathetic! If he was so athletic, then we wouldn't be on the ground at my mercy! It's too bad that the students from our old school weren't here to see their star athlete fallen to at the hands of the 'school geek'!" Hikaru looks at Kraus's beaten form, then he stomps onto Kraus's chest, causing him to groan, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, Yamamoto, you remember those games that you and your gang use to play with me? One of them was…oh what was it…hm…oh yeah…I remember…'Basket Nerd'! Oh yeah, I remember that game and the trash can was the goal. However, I've got another game in mind that we both can enjoy…" Hikaru grabs Kraus's shirt, walks off while dragging Kraus behind, towards his fellow Orichalcos members. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "The game is called Jocker! It's similar to soccer, but the difference is that the jock is the ball! Hey Ranma, think fast!" Hikaru kicks Kraus's body over to him and Ranma kicks Kraus while calling out, "Hey sis, here!" Ranma's kick threw Kraus's battered form over to Hotaru. This soon turns into every one of the Orichalcos warriors that had super-strength into using Kraus's body as if it was a soccer ball, horrifying Amaya.

Amaya calls out, pleadingly, "That's enough! You've made your point, already!" However, her pleas fell to deaf ears as Hikaru kicks Kraus's body hard enough to be thrown to the wall hard. Hikaru walks over to Kraus's beaten and battered body, kneels over to him from behind, puts his hand into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet and Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Sorry, Yamamoto, but this has to be done! After all, you did this to me, every day! You'd either take my lunch to leave me hungry or steal my lunch money. Now, it's time for you to feel what I've felt." Hikaru stands up, takes all of the bills in Kraus's wallet and Amaya calls out, seriously, "Stop it, Hikaru! That's not fair! That's his money!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh was it fair that he stole my money and lunch or destroyed my science project which I've worked for two months! No it wasn't! Thanks to him, I've gotten my first 'F' in my life and I'm taking out on his ass! True, he got punished for it, but it wasn't enough to severely damage him! So, I'd shut that mouth of yours if I were you, you backstabbing whore!" Amaya winches at Hikaru's harsh words as Hikaru, after stealing everything from Kraus's wallet, shoves the wallet into Kraus's mouth. Hikaru then kicks Kraus's body towards his group as they gathered over to him. Amaya calls out, worriedly while taking the wallet from his mouth, "Kraus-kun, are you okay!" Kraus could groan out in pain to say that he's alive.

Hikaru asks Light, curiously, "Hey Light, do we have some of those Senzu beans that we made?"

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "Yeah!" Light takes out a small green bean from his pocket, throws it over to Hikaru as he catches it. Hikaru says, with a dark cold smile, "Thanks!" Hikaru then calls out, "Hey losers, think fast!" Hikaru throws it over to Bobby as he catches it and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It's a Senzu bean! It is a very rare and special medicine that can heal any wounds, even fatal wound, if the subject is still alive when the bean is ingested and restore health and energy. It's not poison, I don't want to kill the moron!"

Stacy calls out, seriously, "Give me back my Robbie!"

Hikaru pulls out the Seal of Orichalcos card that had Robbie's horrified expression on his face and he says, evilly, "You want him! You'll have two more chances to get your friends back! Come to me when any of you wins at least ten GX metals, if there's a chance that you lose a duel then one of your friends will pay the price for failure!"

Amaya calls out, horrified, "You wouldn't!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, guess what! We can and we will!"

After he was given the Senzu bean, Kraus sits up and he says, in a serious tone, "Fine, we'll accept the conditions! We'll win those ten metals and we'll get our friends back!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "I'd love to see you fail!" Hotaru then comes up to Akane, grabs her by the back of the collar, and pulls her over to her comrades. Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Good luck, dorks! You'll need it!" The Orichalcos warriors laugh as they and Dartz disappears using some kind of teleportation.

Bobby asks, perplexed, "How are they doing that weird disappearing trick! It's the same with Sato when he was fighting Kraus."

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "I don't know how that little twerp got so strong and fast so quickly, but it won't matter when he fails in the end."

Amaya thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh Hikaru…"_

(**By the 'White Dorm'; sometime later**)

In front of the 'White Dorm', we find Akane's unconscious and beaten form thrown to the ground as our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies, family members, and loved ones, except for Sakura, Yuka 2, and Sayuri, came running towards Akane's form.

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Yusuke yells out, surprised, "What happened to her!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "I'll tell you, you pathetic excuse of a half-demon!" The SOL members turn to see Kasa with a dark cold sly smile and Kagome calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What did you do to her, Holly!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "Relax, bitch, I didn't kill her or seal her soul…yet! She's just a little ruffed up and needs some medical attention! Also, don't expect to win this tournament, dorks, because this victory has the Orichalcos written all over it! Later!" Soon after, Kasa disappears using Instant Transmission, leaving the SOL members behind.

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Let's get Akane to the medical room for some medical attention!"

The SOL members say in unison, "Right!" Tenten and Hinata carries Akane's form into the 'White Dorm' to prepare themselves for another assault from our heroes and heroines and the Orichalcos.

_**~Next time~**_

Ranma: It's not surprising the freak would pull something like this!

Inuyasha: Yeah, I know and I'm not surprised that the monk would go along with it too!

Naruto: Not to mention the Pervy Sage!

Hotaru: Soon those perverts are going to get their just deserts!

Kagome: No way! I thought that asshole was dead!

Genki: Next time, The Reveal of the Dead!

Koga: I can't believe it! What the hell is HE doing here!


	108. The Revival of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach'.

Author's Note: For those Ranma ½ fans, this will be somewhat of an AU after the manga ends and Nodoka Saotome doesn't know about Ranma's, Hotaru's, and Genma's curses yet. Also, I'm planning on changing Hikaru Sato's Eternal Warrior form's name to Eternal Aquarius. Also, I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help and I'm very sorry that I took so long with this chapter!

**Chapter 108: The Revival of the Dead**

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime after what happened in Obelisk Arena**)

Returning to the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, minus Jesse Anderson along with the new arrivals, Ranma and Hotaru's father, Genma, Akane's father, Soun, and older sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi, Kagome's two brothers, Sanosake, the elder brother, Sota, the younger brother, and the Odaiba Digidestined's family as they explain what has been happening so far.

Momoe says, amazed, "I can't believe that your little brother has been fighting demons for the past two years, Jun."

Jun says, with a sly smile, "Believe me, Momoe! I was surprised at once!"

Chizuru says, while glaring at Matt, "Though, how you could work with this cheating asshole after what he did to you, is unbelievable!" Matt winches at that insult and Jun says, icily, "I try to ignore that he even exists."

Gatomon says, winching, "Oh harsh."

Mrs. Kamiya says, worriedly, "I can't believe what's happened to my poor children, both of them brainwashed by two forces of evil. I was horrified to learn that Tai had ran off without a word and I prayed that he's still alive."

Keiko tells Mrs. Kamiya, "Missus Kamiya, please understand that we'll do whatever it takes to save Kari and her brother, Tai."

Mrs. Kamiya says, worriedly, "But if you duel him when he's playing that weird Seal of Orichalcos, there's a chance of my son losing his soul. I don't even understand what possessed him into joining that madman!"

Sora tells Mrs. Kamiya, solemnly, "Missus Kamiya, I'm to blame for Tai's brainwashing! Dartz used what happened to get control over him because of me."

Davis says, with a snort, "You got that right!"

Mrs. Motomiya says to Davis, scolding, "Davis!"

Sora tells Jun and Davis's mother, with a weak smile, "It's okay, ma'am! I pretty much deserve it."

Soun says, worriedly, "But what about my baby girl!"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, Mister Tendo! We're going to save Akane from that brainwashing freak!"

Nabiki says, in a snort, "Well, it won't help since Ranma and Hotaru stole your friend, Keiko's, DNA which gave him powers belonging a Psychic Duelist and that freak, Dartz, turned him against my little sister."

Sota says, seriously, "Not to mention that creep, Dartz, turned Inuyasha against sis!"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "And it's hard to believe that Inuyasha's mother was a famous ninja in her time and Inuyasha has two more sisters too."

Genki tells Sanosake, seriously, "One of them is a good friend of mine and Dartz wrapped her mind into killing your sister for what happened between her and Inuyasha."

Zera says, in a snort, "Though, it is her fault that it happened."

Sango says, scolding, "Zera!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Howdy, ya'll!" Everyone looks to the source of the male voice to see Jesse Anderson with Blair Flannigan, Shizuru Kuwabara, Atsuko Urameshi, Tyson's grandfather, father, brother, Hiro Granger, King and Queen, White Tiger X, along with their mentor Tao, the Saint Shields, Zeo Zagart, the PPB All Starz, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Majestics, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty, the International Digidestined, Michael 2, Wills, Maria, Catherine 2, and Tatum, along with Betamon, Terriermon 2, Lopmon, Centrarumon, and Floramon 2.

Genma notices Atsuko and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There's something familiar about that lady!"_

Jaden says, excitedly, "Hey, Jesse!"

Tyson says, surprised, "Ozuma! Zeo! Grandpa! Dad! Hiro!"

Max exclaims, surprised, "Mom!"

Judy says, surprised, "Maxie!"

Ozuma says, surprised, "Tyson, is that you!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "That's right!"

Hiro asks, perplexed, "What happened to you!"

Grandpa Granger says, in his usual hip-hop tone, "Yeah, T-man! Your hair has gone black!" Judy and Mr. Tate goes over to their son while Judy pulls onto Max's hair and she says, surprised, "Max, what happened to your hair!"

Mr. Tate says, seriously, "Yeah, it's dyed black!"

Atsuko asks, curiously, "Yeah and what's with the 'Goth' look!"

Rick asks, curiously, "Is it a new trend or something here in this school?"

Max says, in a dark serious tone, "Let's just say thanks to a certain group of white wearing, destiny obsessing weirdoes, we've been in a 'darker' mood, lately."

Mariah looks around for Ray and she asks, curiously, "Where's Ray?"

The former Bladebreakers, along with the rest of our heroes and heroines, lower their heads and Tyson says, solemnly, "He's been taken by those white dorks, along with Hilary too."

Tao and the White Tiger X gasp in shock and Lee 2 yells out, shocked, "No way! He's been brainwashed too!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "My advise to you guys is to stay away from them until they've come back to us or you'll be brainwashed as well too."

Happosai says, in a serious tone, "And the Light of Destruction is behind all this."

Tao gasps in shock and he says, shocked, "THE Light of Destruction!"

Kevin asks, curiously, "I take it that you've heard of it?"

Tao says, in a serious tone, "The Light of Destruction is the most feared being in the universe that intends to destroy the darkness in the universe, thus disturbing the scale of life!"

Just then Blair runs out of the group when she sees Jaden and she exclaims, happily, "Hey, Jaden-chan!"

Jaden, Syrus, Hikari, Kira, and Ryoko gasp in shock and they yell out in unison, "Blair?"

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, you do know her?"

Ryoko says, seriously, "Her name is Blair Flannigan and she snuck into Duel Academy last year to get to Zane, which made Hikari, a little jealous, but her crush moved onto you, Jay. However, she left because she was only in elementary school."

Syrus says, seriously, "Yeah! No joke! But what she is doing here?"

Blair says, with a sly smile, "I'm a participant in the GX tournament and I came here to see my Jaden-chan!"

Keiko asks Jaden, curiously, "Jaden, mind explaining this?"

Jaden says, with a sigh, "I am NOT your Jaden-chan, Blair."

Zane tells Blair, with a dark serious tone, "This isn't a place for little kids, Blair! There's these dorks called the Society of Light and even through they are weaklings, these cowards play dirty tricks and there's those Orichalcos creeps, who use underhanded tactics to get what they want as well."

Just then, a familiar male voice booms out, in a Hawaiian accent, "Hola, everybody!" Everyone turns to see Principal Kuno and Sasuke 2 walking towards them and Ukyo yells out, surprised, "It's Principal Kuno!"

Kasumi says, plainly, "And Sasuke!"

Nabiki looks around to find Kuno and Kodachi and she says, seriously, "But I don't see Kuno-baby or Kodachi!"

As the two stops, Ryoga asks them, curiously, "What's going on? Where's Kuno and Kodachi?"

Sasuke 2 says, in a serious tone, "It's terrible! Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi are gone!"

Ukyo says, surprised, "What happened to them!"

Principal Kuno says, seriously, "Ranma Saotome and his sister, Hotaru, that's what happened, keiki!" Everyone gasp in shock of this and TK says, shocked, "No! They got two more souls!"

Sasuke 2 says, in a serious tone, "Not only them, but the Golden Pair, Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin!"

Ryoga yells out, stunned, "Those two again!"

Jaden asks Ryoga, curiously, "Friends of yours?"

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "Not quite, Jaden! One day, before we met Ukyo and Shampoo, Azusa kidnapped me while I was in my curse form calling me her little 'Charlotte' and challenged Akane for me and Ranma got in it when Mikado, who had a goal to kiss one thousand girls, kissed Ranma, when he was in his girl form, which royally pissed him off."

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then it'll be no surprise that Ranma would target Sanzenin."

Hassleberry says, in a plain tone, "I'd be pissed off if some fellow kisses me!"

Sasuke 2 says, in a serious tone, "Anyway, Master Ranma and his gang trapped Master Kuno, Mistress Kodachi, and the Golden Pair, along with four other people that seem to know one of Master Ranma's new friends."

Genki says, perplexed, "They know one of those Orichalcos goons."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Damn it! The Orichalcos has already started taking other people's souls already!"

Joe says, seriously, "But what can we do? Those creeps have control of the whole school!"

TK says, with a serious tone, "We will find a way, Joe. Don't worry, we have plenty of 'connections'."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Plus, our decks have been updated to make sure that we have plenty against those white dorks and those that jerk, Dartz, brainwashed."

Keisuke says, in a plain tone, "But don't forget that those Orichalcos creeps still have that backup virus in case, we or those white dorks try to get Duel Academy back."

Davis says, with a snort, "Thanks a lot, Keisuke! Way to crush our hopes!"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "Well, I'm just being realistic here! So far, the Orichalcos are the largest threat since they have huge powerhouse warriors like Inuyasha and his sisters and brains like Light Yagami, Hikaru Sato, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hotaru Saotome, and Michael Angel. True, we may have Keiko, Izzy, L, Danielle, Shikamaru, and the Chief, but it may not be enough since Light Yagami is Kira which means that it'll be a huge challenge, since Light has outsmarted L before. I'm just saying that we shouldn't be overconfident with the Orichalcos."

Ino asks, curiously, "But about these other enemies?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "If you are referring to the 'Dark Signers', I can sense their appearance is close."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Why do you say that bro?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "I can feel the weakening of the seal on the demons of the Nazca Lines."

Blair asks, perplexed, "Dark Signers? Nazca Lines?"

Happosai yells out, shocked, "Wait a minute! You're not talking about the Dark Signers enemies of the Signers!"

TK asks, curiously, "I take it that you've heard about them."

Momoe asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Davis, TK, Jaden, and Keiko then display their 'Marks of the Dragon' and Keiko says, with a serious tone, "It is a bit of a story." Soon after, the group explains about the 'Signers', the 'Dark Signers', the Crimson Dragon, and the Nazca Lines to the new arrivals.

Sanosake asks, surprised, "Whoa! You mean the Nazca Lines are actually seals for dangerous demons?"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes, Sanosake. In the Americas, the People of the Stars were a powerful civilization that worshipped a powerful red star that gained sentience. When evil demons attacked and threatened to destroy them, the star, known as the Dragon Star, took the form of a powerful dragon and with powerful 'dragon warriors', this 'Crimson Dragon' sealed the evil in the area known as the Nazca Lines. Then the Crimson Dragon put itself to slumber with aid of the People of the Stars, sealed his power into five people known as 'Signers' into 'Marks of the Dragon', which are birthmarks on their right arms and they are the head, wings, front claw, rear claw, and tail of the Crimson Dragon."

Yeshua says, plainly, "Davis Motomiya has the wings, Keiko Yukimura has the front claw, TK has the rear claw, and Jaden Yuki has the head of the Crimson Dragon. They are the owners of four of the legendary 'Five Dragons', the 'dragon warriors' of the Crimson Dragon. They are known as 'Signers', which is another form of 'Chosen Duelists' that you heard us mention earlier."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a serious tone, "But based on what you are saying, these 'Dark Signers' are going to come after my boy! And they intend to kill him!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Truth be told, you are correct. The 'Dark Signers' are very powerful and the 'Signers' are the only ones that stand in the way of their plans. With their Shadow Games, they intend to defeat and destroy the 'Signers' since they are the greatest hope for humanity."

Davis says, with a sigh, "No pressure, bro."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "And with four 'Signers' up and about, those 'Dark Signers' are bound to show their hands sooner or later."

Yeshua looks around and he thinks, _"Actually, Keiko, they might be here sooner than you think."_ Within the woods, our heroes and heroines don't notice that the dark cloaked figure from the boat with the spider mark on his right arm which is giving off an eerie violet glow is watching them from the woods.

(**In an unknown location; on the meanwhile**)

At this time, we find ourselves in the same mysterious dark area where we find the cloaked figures that we seen before.

The red and black cloaked figure says, with a dark cold plain tone, "So, this is our opponents."

The blue and black cloaked figure says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Is you know who among them?"

The red and black cloaked figure says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Patience, my friend. You will get your revenge soon enough." Just then the red and black cloaked figure raises his right arm to reveal his own violet glowing spider mark with several missing limbs and he says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Soon, the battle between the 'Signers' and the 'Dark Signers' shall begin." He displays two spiders in his hands and the two spiders vanish and the three cloaked figures, revealed to be the 'Dark Signers', giggle with dark cold sinister tones.

The yellow and black cloaked figure says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I shall make our arrangements to Academy Island immediately."

The red and black cloaked figure says, with a dark cold sly tone, "No need. You know we can get their easily. However, you are right. It is time for us to make headquarters on Academy Island. It is the fated battlefield along with the 'gate' is. Let's us begin."

(**Returning to the Slifer Red dorm; shortly thereafter**)

We return to the front of the Slifer Red dorm to find our heroes and heroines along with the new arrivals, Ranma and Hotaru's father, Genma, Akane's father, Soun, and older sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi, Kagome's two brothers, Sanosake, the elder brother, Sota, the younger brother, Blair Flannigan, Shizuru Kuwabara, Atsuko Urameshi, Tyson's grandfather, father, brother, Hiro Granger, King and Queen, White Tiger X, along with their mentor Tao, the Saint Shields, Zeo Zagart, the PPB All Starz, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Majestics, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty, the International Digidestined, and the Odaiba Digidestined's family as they learn what has been happening.

Michael 2 says, shocked, "No way! So, Tai and Agumon are brainwashed by this Dartz creep!"

Matt says, in a solemn tone, "That's right, Michael! I'm the one to blame for it."

Sora tells Matt, "No Matt, I should take the blame for this as well. I knew Tai better than that and I assumed the worst when that rotten hussy tried to force herself onto him."

Willis says, in a plain tone, "It seems these villains so far have taken advantage of misunderstandings to get what they want."

Keiko says, in a dark snarl, "And underhanded set-ups!"

Shizuru tells Keiko, in a plain tone, "We don't blame you for being mistrusting of us, Keiko! That punk, Ryuzzaki, was seducing you into staying with you, despite the warnings we gave you."

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "But don't worry! Soon those rotten creeps will pay for tricking us like that!"

Atsuko says, in an angered tone, "I just wish that I find the rotten asshole that messed with my boy's mind!"

Keiko tells Atsuko, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Atsuko! We're doing everything we can to bring Yusuke back for you!"

Genma thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Atsuko! Wait a sec…Urameshi…Atsuko Urameshi…she's the one that…uh oh!"_ Genma suddenly went pale while Soun notices this and he asks, with concern, "Saotome, is there something wrong?"

Genma replies, nervously, "Nothing's wrong, Tendo." Genma thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"If she's the one, then…I'll be in big trouble! I hope that she doesn't remember me!"_ Genma looks at Kira and he thinks, worriedly, _"And I hope that she doesn't remember me as well too!"_

Michael 2 tells Davis, in a serious tone, "Davis, if it's alright, I'd like to help you guys bring back Tai and Agumon from that Dartz creep!"

Davis asks, curiously, "You sure?"

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "It's not going to be easy!"

Willis says, seriously, "We don't care! Tai is a Digidestined like us as well as Davis's childhood friends, Ranma and Hotaru Saotome!"

Catherine says, with a smile and her French accent, "Zat's right, Davis! You are one of us and ze always help our fellow Digidestined!"

Davis says, with a wide smile, "Thanks a lot, you guys!"

Sanosake says, seriously, "Well, I want to fight too!"

Sota says, surprised by his brother, "Sanosake…"

Sanosake says, with a serious and angered tone, "That rotten asshole had no right to do what he did to Kagome! Setting her and Inuyasha up, turning her into a cold and heartless monster and turning her against her friends like that! That includes Dartz too, he still has Inuyasha, his sisters and mom under his control while using them. They used the misunderstanding between her and Inuyasha for their own selfish gains! I won't accept that and I will do anything to get Sissy and Inuyasha back!"

Sota says, seriously, "I'll help too! I can duel! Plus, I want to help save Inuyasha and Melody from that Dartz creep too!"

Sanosake tells Sota, with a smile, "Thanks for offering little bro, but I can't risk you. Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome would have my head if she knew that I allowed you to be in danger, sealing your soul, and turned into a 'Goth' at such a young age. And what would Hitomi think?"

Keiko asks Sanosake, with a curious tone, "Does this mean?"

Sanosake says, with a smile, "Yep! They've become a real couple!"

Sota calls out, with a blush on his cheeks, "Sanosake!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "I knew that my little cousin had it in him."

Sota tells Hikari, embarrassed, "Shut it, Kari!"

Blair says, with a serious tone, "I'll help out, too!"

Jaden and his friends gasp in shock and Syrus yells at Blair, with a dark serious tone, "No way, Blair! You don't know what those dweebs and those Orichalcos thugs are capable of! Believe me, you don't what to get involve with them!"

Blair says, seriously, "I've heard what they are capable of when I heard what they did to you sister, Keiko, and your new friends! They will attack poor innocent people if it means getting more mindless soldiers in their organization or sealing innocent people's soul away when they lose a duel! And there is no way I'm going to let that happens to my Jaden-chan!"

Jaden rolls his eyes and he thinks in his mind, _"Oh, man! How many times do I have to tell Blair that I'm not her boyfriend?"_

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Blair does have a good point. Since those white dorks and the Orichalcos know that she knows us, she will be a prime target for those Society Dweebs. The only logical course that I see to keep Blair safe is to allow her to fight with us. That way, we can keep an eye on her."

Syrus says, with a nod, "You do have a point, Bastion."

Mariah says, seriously, "What about us!"

Lee 2 says, in a serious tone, "Ray's under the control of that Sartorius creep and we'd do whatever it takes to get him back!"

Tao says, in a serious tone, "I do believe that it's wise for them to help since Ray is a resident of the White Tiger village."

Genma says, in a serious tone, "And my family is still under Dartz's control! I want to help fight too!"

Koga says, with his usual tone, "They are already targets of the fucking dweebs and those Orichalcos creeps! Why don't we let them fight with us? If they are with us, they will be easier to protect!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "For once, I have to agree with the pathetic wolf." Koga sends an annoyed scowl towards Kenochi in response and Kenochi says, plainly, "Plus, I will help protect Kagome's little brother, Sota, and anyone else that doesn't have powers to protect themselves. Kagome would never forgive me and especially herself if she finds out that she helped these fucking freaks brainwash her brothers when my little brother and sisters are under the control of another freak of nature!"

Sanosake says, with a smile, "Thanks, Kenochi! You are all right, dude!"

Hikari then tells the rest of the new arrivals, "All of you that are part of this tournament, it is your choice that if you want this power. If you want not take the Darkness of Salvation like Takara, Rika, Erin, Nyoko, and Melissa, we will understand in full. However, remember, you will be vulnerable to the Society Dorks' cheating powers to see your face-down cards. And those without special powers, ninja, magic, or otherwise, or protection from Digimon partners like the Digidestined from Odaiba, you will be vulnerable to attacks from those white freaks of our friends with powers. So, please take my advice and stay close to one or better yet, a group of us."

Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "Sound advice, Kari."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "As you already know, the Society of Light doesn't fight in the rules of war. They will do anything to gain more power. Recently, they bought the majority of stocks and interest of Duel Academy through the Princeton Corporation by taking control of Chazz Princeton's elder brothers, who doesn't have a good family relationship with Chazz and vice-versa. However, the more bad news is that the Orichalcos have managed to buy the majority of stocks in the Princeton Company and defeat the Princeton brothers to regain control of Duel Academy. Plus, Sartorius defeated Prince Ojin and gained controls of the Misgarth satellite."

Nabiki says, seriously, "The Misgarth satellite? I heard about it. That small kingdom launched a mysterious satellite into the air and the nations of the world are investigating."

Michael 2 says, seriously, "Well, you don't have to worry about that. We know exactly what kind of satellite it is. Prince Ojin, the leader of the Misgarth kingdom, said it himself."

Jun says, plainly, "It's a brainwashing satellite."

Kevin yells out, horrified, "What? You mean that there is a satellite turn us into that asshole's mindless tools is up there?"

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Yes! And Sartorius already has control over it!"

Davis says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Just great!"

Shizuru states, with a serious tone, "Wait a minute! That freak has that satellite, so, why hasn't he used it by now?"

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Simple. He still needs something to conquer the universe."

Danielle says, with a dark serious tone, "The Chosen Duelists and the Chosen Hanyous!"

Genma says, seriously, "And my boy happens to be one of those Chosen Duelists."

Koenma says, seriously, "Yes, Genma, he needs the power of the 'Chosen Duelists' and the 'Chosen Hanyous', to take over the universe. And he only has Yusuke, Kagome Higurashi, and Kelly Storm under his control, but he used to have Catherine Maxwell and Sayu Yagami. Plus, there's something else!"

Genki says, annoyed and sarcastically, "Gee, Pacifier Breath, why am I not surprised that there's something else that you conveniently didn't tell us!"

Davis says, in a snarl, "No joke!"

TK asks Koenma, curiously, "What is it, Koenma?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, not only the Light of Destruction needs the Chosen Duelists and Chosen Hanyous, but the Chosen Youkais."

Shippo says, perplexed, "Chosen Youkais?"

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "That's right! There's only three Chosen Youkais to be in exact and has the same powers as the Chosen Duelists and Chosen Hanyous. Finally, the 'Chosen Youkais are the reincarnations of Taigoku's older full demon siblings Runo, Elessar, and Bardiel, the three most powerful dog demons in Egypt. Bardiel was the oldest brother and was aloof and indifferent. He rarely showed any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thought highly of himself and was cruel to others, though he is protective of his younger siblings, younger half-siblings, King Atem and his cousin. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. Runo was second to the oldest and she was somewhat cold like her older brother. Like Sestuna, Runo hated all priestesses, except for the guardian Isis, who she's good friends with, and magicians, with the exception of Mahad, the first Dark Magician, and Mana, and helped Sestuna make Demonic Priestess Magic. Elessar was the third to the oldest and had a high respect for human beings than his elder siblings and was a bit laid back then the two."

Kira says, in a plain tone, "So, if we find the reincarnations of Runo, Elessar, and Bardiel, we'll find ourselves Chosen Youkais."

Yeshua says, with a nod, "That is correct."

Joe asks, curiously, "So, do we have some kind of a clue to know who?"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "We have our suspicions that the three 'Chosen Youkais' are on this island."

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "We just have to find them before those white dorks or the Orichalcos finds them or we'll be in big trouble."

Joey says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Davis! That Great Leviathan was huge! I mean it could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God Monster!"

Kenochi says, with a snarl, "Yeah! And that asshole is using my brother and sisters to revive that creature!"

Yeshua says, with a serious tone, "Indeed. However, Inuyasha and his sisters could be in mortal danger. As Taigoku, Sestuna, Kasa, and Akira, the 'Chosen Hanyous', Dartz or the evil within Dartz now given physical form would nothing less than the soul of Taigoku, his sisters, or one of the five 'Signers' to fuel the Great Leviathan."

Zera calls out, angrily, "If that fiend dares, I swear that I will…!"

Sango tells Zera, reassuringly, "Easy, Zera! We won't let that happen and remember, we have the three Legendary Knights of Atlantis and the Egyptian God Monsters!"

Genki says, holding up his **Claw of Hermos **card and with a smile, "Yeah, Zera! With these guys on our side, we'll make sure that Holly and the others are safe!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "And that overgrown lizard turned into a handbag!"

Yeshua says, with a nod and monotone tone, "However, we should prepare for the worse and assume a possibility that the Great Leviathan could be revived."

Bastion says, with a serious logical tone, "Yeshua has a point. We should be ready just in case if worse came to worse."

Yugi says, with a nod, "I agree."

Tea says, with a nod, "Same here."

Soun says, with a nod and a serious tone, "We need to be prepared. Based on our knowledge, he could very powerful."

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "That's right! It took the power of the three Egyptian God Monster infused with the Light of Hope within everyone that Dartz had captured and that light from the monsters that came from the monster realm that the Legendary Knights. The Great Leviathan might rival Zorc himself in power and darkness."

TK says, drolly, "Just great."

Davis says, while looking at his **Eye of Timaeus** Legendary Dragon card, "Chill out, TC! I'm sure we will find a way to defeat this jerk and save Tai and Agumon!"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "That's right! The sooner that my family is freed from the Orichalcos and Akane is saved from the Light of Destruction, the sooner that we should plan their wedding."

Davis tells Genma, in a serious tone, "Mister Saotome, Ranma and Akane, before they were brainwashed by two madmen, told us about the first failed wedding that happened and all the crazy suitors had gone and ruin it caused by another one of Akane's sister, Nabiki's, money making schemes."

Nabiki says, with a sly smile, "Hey, what's wrong with making a little profit!"

Soun says, with a wide smile, "True, but Ranma did declare that he loved my daughter, despite the past arguments two times. One, was when Akane was at the brink of death during their fight with Saffron and Ranma said that he loved her and the second from our knowledge was at Domino, while he was brainwashed by the Orichalcos."

Sayu says, with a snort, "Yeah, you know how that went off!"

Genma says, with a sly smile, "True, but with you guys' powers and strengths, those other suitors won't even dare try to go anywhere near the wedding."

Keiko tells Genma, in a serious tone, "Mister Saotome, from what Ranma and Akane told us that this engagement was forced by you and Mister Tendo, just for them to joined martial schools."

Soun says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "And you two did everything you can to make sure that Ranma and Akane were getting along which included taking down the occupation sign when one of them were bathing, knocking out Ranma, just to put a wedding suit on him, and getting the idea to Ranma to go to Duel Academy with Akane, right?"

Genma and Soun gulp and Genma says, plainly, "That's right. It was for family honor."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Mister Saotome, Ranma told us about how you sold him off for food and tricked Ukyo's father's okonomiyaki cart for marriage, just to satisfy your own hunger. Mind explaining that as well as the failed **Cat Fist** technique which made Ranma deathly afraid of cats!"

Genma says, nervously, "Now, there's a perfectly good reason for that…"

Jaden says, seriously, "There's shouldn't be any reason for all those things, Mister Saotome! It was that result which caused Ranma's fiancée problems that it's almost solved thanks to Hotaru helping Ranma out!"

Sayu says, in a serious tone, "Just because that Ranma said that he loved Akane, doesn't necessarily meant that he's ready to marry her. The both of them are only sixteen years old and still in school. Plus, from what we heard from Hotaru is that Akane has the tendency from reacting very violently with Ranma anytime those other fiancées glomp him while getting the wrong idea and Ranma, himself, has the tendency to put his foot in his mouth while in these arguments with Akane. Dartz figured this out and set Ranma and Akane up, then brainwashed Ranma after Ranma seeing his mother, again."

Soun says, in a serious tone, "That's why that we postponed the wedding until they cleared up the suitor problems."

Ryoga says, plainly, "Yeah, with Hotaru helping them, Shampoo and Kodachi would be either in the hospital, maybe crippled, or dead. Hotaru can increase her strength by focusing her chi into certain points in her body to increase her strength and speed, ten-fold."

Ukyo says, solemnly, "After the harsh talk from Ranma and Hotaru, I was so ashamed on my actions at the wedding as well that I stopped chasing after Ranma to be my fiancé."

_**Flashback; A few months before the start of the year in Duel Academy at Ucchan's in Nermia**_

Back at Nermia, in a certain okonomiyaki restaurant called Ucchan's, we find Ukyo Kuonji, in her usual working clothes, making some okonomiyaki while thinking about Ranma. Ever since the failed wedding between Ranma and Akane, Ranma or Hotaru stopped talking to her, along with Shampoo and the others that ruined the wedding. Ukyo was hurt that Ranma of all people didn't want to talk to her as a matter of fact it was as if he was giving her the cold shoulder these days, along with Hotaru, and it hurt her to know that the one that she loved is mad at her for something.

Just then, the sound of the door sliding open happens as Ukyo turns to see Ranma Saotome, who was wearing his usual red Chinese dress shirt and green martial art pants and his older twin sister, Hotaru Saotome, who was wearing in a light pink blouse, with a red vest and purple tights, walking into the restaurant.

Ukyo says, perplexed, "Ranma-honey? Hotaru-chan! What are you…" Ukyo stops talking she sees the serious expression the Saotome twins' faces as they sat in front of her and Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Ukyo, you realized that in the past month we haven't been eating here or at the Cat Café, right?"

Ukyo says, with a perplexed tone, "Of course not? I've been wondering that myself for a while."

Ranma says, in a calm and serious tone unlike him, "Ukyo, we've been friends ever since we were six years old and you mean a lot to me."

Ukyo places a wide smile on her lips and she thinks in her mind, excitedly, _"I knew it! He's chosen me to marry! I think that I'm going to faint…!"_

Ranma says, in a calm and serious tone, "However, Ukyo, I'm sorry…I can't marry you!" Just then, after hearing those words, Ukyo felt her whole world shatter along with her heart.

Ukyo says, in disbelief, "You what…but Ranma-honey…I don't understand…"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Ukyo, I do love you! I really do, but only as a brother would love a sister."

Ukyo yells out, in disbelief, slamming her fist to the table, "You can't! Ranma, you can't do this to me! I've spent ten years of my life to…"

Hotaru says, seriously, "Ukyo, Ranma didn't promise you anything! Pops only tricked you out of your cart, he had nothing to do with it!"

Ukyo says, desperately, "I've gave up being a girl for the past ten years! How could you just reject me like that!"

Ranma says, seriously, "I don't love you in a way that you love me! Besides, you shouldn't lecture me about you! What you and the others did in Akane and mine wedding was totally unforgivable! After that I've done some thinking after that failed wedding and I've decided to settle this fiancée problem once and for all to end it. It wouldn't be fair for the both of us to get together when there's no romantic love between the two, then neither of us is happy." Ranma then says, in a plain tone, "Ukyo, listen, I didn't want to do this and I'm sorry that it had to be this way and I'm sorry that I led you on believing that you had a chance with me. I simply refuse to let you dangle for years and waste even more of your life chasing after me."

Ukyo thought about this for a moment and she says, in a bitter tone, "I see. What about me then? How do I regain my honor?"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Ukyo, you were my friend when we were six, but I thought you were a boy, just like me. I'm sorry, but I'll never think of you as anything other than as a friend. I want to reclaim that friendship, if I can, because you are important to me, but I won't hurt you any more than I already have. I won't allow Pop to hurt you either. I can't allow you to try to compete in another contest that was over before it started."

Ukyo says, perplexed, "Over before it started? What do you mean?"

Ranma says, with a sigh, "Ukyo, I chose who I want to be with and love. That girl's name is Akane Tendo."

Ukyo's mouth fell open at this and she yells out, in protest, "Why her! She's a horrible cook with little feminine skills and she has a nasty temper! She hits you a lot of times even on situations that are not even your fault, despite all the beatings that she's receives from Hotaru-chan because of them!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Sure, Akane has a bit of a temper, her cooking is shall we say interesting and she's not as good as I am in martial arts, but on the other hand, I'm a rude, insensitive, arrogant jerk, who can put both feet in his mouth and still have room left over. I love Akane, not in spite of her flaws, nor because of them, but just because that's the way it is."

Hotaru says, with a plain tone, "Besides, the only reason why you were 'engaged' to my brother is because of our father's boasted belly and Ranma doesn't want to marry anyone in situations like that. Ukyo, you aren't the first girl we were promised to, and you weren't the last."

Ukyo says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Ranma says, in an annoyed snort, "Pops have been selling me and Hotaru for food while promising marriage!"

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Hotaru says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke! Just last week, a teenage boy our age and his father came over to meet with me and they owned a ramen company. They told us that the old man had promised me in marriage if the father of that guy for food once again!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "That's not all, Ukyo! Before you or Hotaru came to town, a man came over to the dojo asking for me and revealed that he was his new father-in-law. He then told us that Pop had promised me to his daughter for marriage for a rotten bowl of rice, pieces of fish, and a couple of sliced pickles."

Ukyo says, angrily, "That snake!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "And that's not all, Ukyo! You remember that time that Pop stole your family's yatai?"

Ukyo says, in a snarl, "Gee, you think?"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "You know that the old man asked me to choose between you and okonomiyaki."

Ukyo yells out, angrily, "Yeah and you chose okonomiyaki, which started this thing!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Well, Hotaru and I had no idea that you were a girl so we didn't know about any engagement plans. I didn't want to marry a boy and pop didn't tell me that you were a boy."

Ukyo says, taken back, "He didn't?" Just then, it suddenly hit her as she was thinking back when she, Ranma, and Hotaru were little kids. All those times when she and Ranma had their little fights, all those times they share Okonomiyaki, all those times she trained so that she can get her revenge for leaving her behind. She finally realized what the Saotome twins were talking about. Then, all the anger, rage, and hatred towards Genma Saotome boiling up to its breaking point. Ukyo yells out, in a pure enraged tone, "WHY THAT LOUSY NO GOOD FAT SON OF A BITCH! I GAVE UP BEING A GIRL FOR NOTHING!"

Hotaru tells Ukyo, "Ukyo, we know how you feel to be led on like that. We're so sorry about our father's actions towards you and your family." However, that apology wasn't enough to cheer Ukyo up as she jumps over stove and gripped Ranma's shirt, while crying over his right shoulder. Ukyo says, croakily, "It's not fair! I did all that training for nothing!"

Ranma wraps his arms around Ukyo, pulling her to embrace, and he says, plainly, "I'm sorry, Ukyo! I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you for what pop did to you, but we'll think of something."

Hotaru tells Ukyo, kindly, "That's right, Ukyo! We're friends and that's what they do for each other."

Ukyo continues to sob over Ranma's shoulder and she says, croakily, "Oh Ran-chan, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I ruined you and Akane's wedding!"

Ranma says, with a kind smile, "It's okay, Uc-chan! It wasn't your fault at all! You were just led on, just like we were. One day, we're going to make up for what pop did to you and your family."

_**End Flashback; Back at the Slifer Red dorm**_

Back in the present, we find ourselves in front of the Slifer Red dorm where within our heroes and heroines, we find Ukyo sobbing while she's comforted by Keiko, Hikari, and Sayu while they glare at Genma, angrily, along with many of our heroes and heroines, females mostly, unnerving him.

Atsuko thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Somehow this situation feels so familiar to me!"_

Tiara says, with an angered snarl, "You no good lousy…"

Rika yells out, in angered tone, "You fat son of a bitch!"

Genma steps back and he says, nervously, "I can explain…"

Kira roars out, angrily, "Explain it to my fist, you bastard!"

Mrs. Motomiya says, angrily, "How can you do that to an innocent girl, especially your two children, Genma!"

Zera says, in a deadly snarl, "For a human, you're so shallow and greedy to do that to your own children! I should kill you right now, but there's laws preventing me from doing so!"

Koga says, seriously, "For once I have to agree with the poodle here! Us, wolf demons, look for mostly loyalty and if you were in our pack and you pulled this shit that you did to your own cubs, you'll be killed on the spot!"

Ryoga says, angrily, "And I thought I had it bad!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Same here! Now, I can see why Ranma and Hotaru would have a problem with you!"

Genma says, in a nervous tone, "Listen, we they weren't looking, I snuck back Ranma and Hotaru! It was for the art!"

Ukyo yells at Genma, annoyed, "More like you want to feed your overgrown belly!"

Tyson says, angrily, "I may love to eat as much as the next guy and believe me, I can eat a lot, but I would never pull something that you did like sell my own kids to complete strangers for food, Mister Saotome!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Same here! I can't believe you did that!"

Joey says, in an angered snarl, "I'm even surprised that you're still here up till now, seeing that Hotaru is too strong for you to control!"

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "I was surprised that there was a technique similar to my super-strength technique, so I decided to train Hotaru as well. That was before I knew that Hotaru was brainwashed by Dartz."

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "It's hard to believe that Auntie Saotome was a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Genma says, with a nod, "Indeed. Nodoka was a Jonin with the Evolutionary Enhancement and the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai and the ability to duplicate things with her chakra."

Kasumi asks, curiously, "Why did she leave the Leaf Village?"

Keiko replies, plainly, "It was the same reason that my mother left the Leaf Village. You see, Missus Saotome and my mother were survivors of the experiments by a rogue ninja from the Leaf Village, Orochimaru."

Soun's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, shocked and angrily, _"Orochimaru! That vile…murderer! I haven't heard about him in years!"_ Soun's right hand clenches to a fist at the disturbing memories of Orochimaru that was within his mind.

Shikamaru says, in a dark serious tone, "By the way, what are we going to do about that satellite? Sartorius still might not have these 'Chosen Duelists' that Naruto and Sasuke are in order to rule the universe, but that headache is still up there."

Neji says, with a dark serious tone, "Shikamaru does have a point. As long as that asshole has that satellite, but we are still under threat. He might not able to use it fully, but what's going to stop him from using it on other areas of the world and use it to get what he wants?"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "Neji's right. We need to naturalize that threat."

Izzy says, with a dark serious tone, "I think with Bastion's, Keiko's, Danielle's, Kenny's, and L's helps that we can tap into that satellite and prevent it from being used."

Kenny says, with a nod, "It is a good idea, but Sartorius might find out."

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Yes. We'll need a backup plan. We need to research other satellites up there and there might be one, a military or civilian one, which could negate the threat of the Misgarth satellite."

Danielle says, with a nod, "That's a good idea, Bastion. When we get rid of that satellite, we can focus our attention on those Society Dorks and their 'Master' and the Orichalcos."

Mina says, with a nod, "Okay, I'll work with infusing the Darkness of Salvation within Blair and Sanosake."

Kino says, with a dark plain tone, "We'll help."

(**Sometime later; Back at the 'White Dorm'**)

Returning to the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones, Yolei, Kari, Ken, Yusuke, Kagome, Yuka 2, Sayuri, Akane, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Alexis, Chazz, Crowler, Bonaparte, assembled together and talking about what happened.

Sayuri says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! The situation is getting worse and worse with the nonbelievers and the Orichalcos!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke! Those Orichalcos thugs have already targeted innocent people."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Kuno and Mikado may be perverted jerks with Azusa and Kodachi being totally nuts, but even they don't deserve to have their souls taking away like that."

Kagome says, with a cold angered tone, "Damn those fucking wolves! Yusuke and I had my brothers, but with Inuyasha and two of his sisters' help, they've turned them against me! I really should have had Inuyasha, Melody, Kenochi, Zera, or Feng kill them when I had the chance before I've seen the Light!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Or better yet, before the year started when we met up with those damned wolves, along with Inuyasha and those backstabbing creeps, I should have killed those wolves when I had the chance! But I had to be cocky and allowed them to live!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold plain tone, "That would mean killing Inuyasha, too, Yusuke, since I was under the impression that he betrayed me without knowing that it was Dartz's trick!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Kagome! Those wolves will be sorry for what they did, along with Dartz! Then you and Inuyasha can start over again!"

Sayuri says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right, Kagome! Also, we'll help save both Keiko and Ranma for Yusuke and Akane from the darkness and I'm sure that Ranma will forgive Akane for what happened."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "There's something else too!"

Chazz asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Beside Kuno, Kodachi, and the Golden Pair, five more people came into the arena and it seemed that they know one of the Orichalcos guys, Hikaru Sato, very well."

Alexis asks, curiously, "Do you think that they've come to torment Hikaru even more?"

Sayuri says, with a cold snort, "Typical bullies!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, I think so…maybe…I don't know, but it looks like that Hikaru learned some techniques like Ranma and Hotaru's **Chestnuts Roasting in an Open Fire** technique."

Yuka 2 says, with a sigh, "You know, we didn't think that Ranma and Hotaru had it that bad with a fat asshole of a father like theirs."

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke! Being sold for marriage just to feed his boasted belly, steal food from Ranma's and Hotaru's plates while having the gull to call it 'training', throwing poor Ranma into the pit of hungry cats just to learn a failed technique, knocking out Hotaru, giving her to a tribe of Japanese Amazons, while lying to Ranma that she was killed when she was attacked by wolves before they went to China, and going to that weird Jusenkyo training ground and getting Ranma cursed with that Spring of Drowned Girl!"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "I have a good mind of finding that asshole father of Ranma's and kick his ass and I thought that I had it bad!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, in a cold plain tone, "Look at the bright side, Yusuke, at least that he's not your father!" That comment was followed with Yusuke's fist crashing into Chazz's head and Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Don't start with me, Princeton!"

That comment was followed with Yusuke's fist crashing into Chazz's head and Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Don't start with me, Princeton!"

Yuka 2 gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Oh no! We totally forgot about Daisuke and Hiroshi as well as Gosunkugi too!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "Gosunkugi is here too!"

Sayuri says, with a nod, "That's right! He came with us!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! If they even find Ranma or Hotaru with those Orichalcos goons, then they'll be in big trouble!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "We have to find them, before the Orichalcos finds them!" Soon after, our heroes' and heroines' race over to find Daisuke, Hiroshi, and Gosunkugi.

(**Sometime later; somewhere on Academy Island**)

Sometime later, we find Ranma and Hotaru's friends from Furinkan High School, Daisuke and Hiroshi, with Academy style duel disks attached to their left wrists, wondering around to find Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, and Ukyo or other duelists to duel.

Daisuke says, in a plain tone, "Where do you think that Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, and Ukyo are?"

Hiroshi replies, in a plain tone, "I don't know. I just hope that they, especially Hotaru and Akane, haven't gotten themselves involved by that weird 'Society of Light' that we've heard about from home."

Daisuke says, in a serious tone, "No joke, man! I've heard a lot of nasty rumors about them. We'll just have to avoid those white wearing weirdoes."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark cold serious tone, "Yo, you two!" The two turn to see Ranma Saotome, along with Inuyasha, in his human form, Melody, in her human form, Hikaru Sato, and Naruto Uzumaki walking towards them.

Hiroshi exclaims, excitedly, "Ranma!"

Daisuke says, with a smile, "It's nice to see you guys again!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sly smile, "Likewise, I'm sure you two!"

Hiroshi says, with a wide smile looking at Melody, "So, who's the babe with you?"

Inuyasha gets in front of Melody and he yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "That's my sister you're talking about!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, so watch it!" Melody thinks in her mind, in a dark cold annoyed tone, _"Damn it! Ranma and Hotaru were right about them! They're just as worse as that rotten bird that hits on me!"_

Ranma tells Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I don't think that my new friend likes being hit on, Hiroshi. She has a little temper problem when a guy starts to get fresh with her, while her brother is a little protective of her."

Daisuke looks around for Akane and he asks, "Hey where's Akane?"

Ranma gives a dark cold snort and he says, with a dark cold sneer, "As if I could care where that un-cute tomboy went to!"

Hiroshi says, in a plain tone, "Let me guess: you two got into a fight again."

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "More or less!"

Daisuke asks, perplexed, "Whoa! What you do!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Hey, I didn't do anything! It's that fucking bitch's fault! She was just playing with me the entire time!"

Daisuke asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That damn tomboy called that Chinese Amazon, Shampoo, here for a romantic date with Ranma while using his voice while making it believe that Ranma was cheating on her!"

Daisuke and Hiroshi gasp in shock and Hiroshi says, perplexed, "No way! Akane would never do something that underhanded!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I used to believe that before, but after what Master Dartz told me is telling me otherwise!"

Hiroshi says, perplexed, "Master Dartz?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "He's the one that showed Hotaru and I as well as my mother the truth about her as well as the rest of humanity! Another fact is that Akane chose to join the Society of Light, since she's nothing more than a power hungry witch!"

Daisuke says, shocked, "What! Akane joined that weird Society of Light!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right and I've noticed that she dragged her two friends, Yuka and Sayuri along with her."

Hiroshi says, shocked, "Those two in the Society of Light!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "The Society of Light is nothing but a bunch of crooks that attack innocent people and turning them into cold-hearted beings. I've got my share of headaches from them as well as their asshole of a master! They believe that everything is predetermined from the day that you were born!"

Hiroshi says, seriously, "That's a load of bullshit! Nothing is predetermined!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's right and there's something that I need to show you two! You remember that weird 'pigtailed girl' that looks like Hotaru but with red hair and happen to wear the same clothes as me."

Daisuke says, in a perplexed tone, "Yeah, we believed that she's either one of your fiancées or another sister."

Ranma gets out a bucket of cold water, poor it over himself as he changes into his cursed form as Ranko, Akane's 'cousin', which was a shock to Ranma's two friends from Furinkan and Daisuke says, flabbergasted, "Whoa! Ranma! You're the pigtailed girl that we've seen around school, competed against Saint Hebereke and those three guys that were obsessed with Rhythmic Gymnastics!"

Ranko says, with a dark cold snort, "That's right! It's a curse that I've had for months from Jusenkyo and Pops, Hotaru, Mousse, Shampoo, and Ryoga have the Jusenkyo curse as well!"

Hiroshi says, shocked, "Hotaru too!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Her curse is when she's drenched with cold water, she turns into a hawk. It happened when Ryoga accidently knocked her down when he was thrown into the Spring of Drowned Pig."

Naruto says, in a dark cold sneer, "That was one of problems that Ranma had to deal with today, since that asshole, Hibiki, blames him for it when it was actually his fault for going after he didn't show up to the fight that he and Ranma had before he, Hotaru, and his asshole father went to China."

Hiroshi says, perplexed, "What do you mean?" Just then, Ranko told the two about the problems that he had to deal with about Ryoga's curse as well as the additional information from Dartz. Hiroshi says, seriously, "Now, I know that something isn't right, Ranma! Akane would never do something like that!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Again, that was something I used to believe until Master Dartz showed me the truth!" Just then the scene changes with Akane holding 'P-chan', Ryoga Hibiki's curse form, in her arms.

'Akane' says, with a sinister smile, "What a fool. Ranma is such an idiot. He thinks that I don't know the truth, but I know that it is you, my Ryoga-kun under that cursed form. I can't turn you back right to show your real hunky form, but when I can, we can have 'romantic time' together'. However, let's keep that fool, Ranma, thinking that I don't know the truth and have some more 'fun' at his expense." 'Akane' rubs 'P-chan's' nose and 'P-chan' giggles in amusement.

When the scene fades away, the two boys were horrified about this and Daisuke says, horrified, "No way! I can't believe that Akane would do this!"

Hiroshi says, seriously, "No joke! She knew about Ryoga's curse the entire time!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold snarl, "There's more!" Just then, the scene changes into every situation about Ryoga Hibiki's curse as 'P-chan' and all of the times that Ranma got in trouble with Akane about and the every misunderstanding with Ranma and other girls, including fiancées that leads Akane hitting him, not the girls, without a second thought.

When the scenes fade away, Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And every one of those misunderstandings when Akane hits me, Hotaru hits her for it while calling her an 'idiot', but I believed that she knew what really happened, but just hits me out of spite!"

Hiroshi says, in a snarl, "That bitch!"

Daisuke says, in an angered tone, "I can't believe that she did that! All that time we didn't even see it!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Well, there's more, guys!" Female Ranma told the two boys about what her father have done to her and Hotaru, which was enough for the two boys to get even angrier and Hiroshi says, angrily, "That no good dirty old bastard!"

Daisuke says, seriously, "I can't believe a man would do that to his own children! Taking you and Hotaru away from your mother, selling you guys for a bowl of rice, pieces of fish, and two slices of pickles for marriage, and getting you two to learn a failed technique!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold snarl, "Well, the old man would have tried to get Hotaru to learn the technique, if it wasn't for her reading the last page of the Neko-ken booklet, saying that 'anyone who tries to teach someone this technique has got to be the biggest idiot in history', wrapping him in fish products, and kicked him into the pit to get him scratched up from the neck up!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold nasty sneer, "And what's worse is that when that Amazon and her great-grandmother came with the fake evidence, Ranma's so-called friends, especially his old friends believed that fake evidence over him!"

Hiroshi says, seriously, "True, we may have wronged you, Ranma, a bit in the past, especially with Miss Hinako thing when she first came to Furinkan, but we had no idea that this sort of stuff happened to you!"

Daisuke says, seriously, "I just wish that we can pay those rotten assholes for what they did to you as well as that backstabbing wench!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "Actually, you can!" Ranko takes out a couple of Orichalcos stones and she says, as it glows eerie green, "These are Orichalcos stones. Take it and you guys can help me get some payback on that rotten tomboy."

Without any hesitation, the two boys grab the Orichalcos stones and they cry out as the evil energies of the Orichalcos course through their bodies. After a few minutes, Akane, Yuka 2, Sayuri, Kagome, who has a quiver full of arrows, and bow, Ken, Yusuke, and Gaomon run by to see this.

Ken yells out, shocked, "What the hell is happening!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Ken, but it can't be good!" Just then, the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Daisuke's and Hiroshi's foreheads and their eyes glow eerie red for a second.

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "How do you two feel?"

Daisuke replies, with an evil sly smile unlike him, "What do you think, Ranma?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold sly tone, "We feel that we can help take down that rotten tomboy as well as those other backstabbers!" The SOL members gasp in shock and Yuka 2 yells out, horrified, "Oh no! It's even worse!"

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "We didn't think that they would brainwash those two!"

Daisuke tells Inuyasha and Melody, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hey, you two can drop your human disguises now. Thanks to the Orichalcos, we know that you two are half-dog demons and unlike those other lowly humans, especially that backstabbing witch that broke Inuyasha's heart, we're not going hound on you, just because your hanyou heritage." Just then, Inuyasha and Melody turn back to their dog hanyou stages and Naruto eyes back and he says, pointing back, "And don't look know, but we have dorks behind us!"

The Orichalcos warriors, including Daisuke and Hiroshi, turn to see them and Daisuke says, in a dark cold sneer, "Well, what do we have here! That backstabbing un-cute tomboy that played Ranma like flute!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That is not true! That's one of Dartz's lies!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "I bet that asshole used what happened between you and Ranma to get those two under his control and use them as well!"

Daisuke yells at Yusuke, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, you pathetic excuse of a half-demon!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We know all about your Ma-zoku heritage, Urameshi! As a matter of fact, Inuyasha and his sisters are better half-demons than you and your pathetic sisters since you backstabbed the girl who loved you even now despite you betraying her as well as Catherine Maxwell too!" Hiroshi notices Kagome and he says, in a dark cold snarl, "And I take it that this is the backstabbing miko that had the gull to call Inuyasha 'traitor' when she can perfectly see him getting raped by that claypot whore!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I had no idea that happened! I swear! You two are being used by that bastard, Dartz! I know someone like him! He uses you then discards with you when he's done!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You really think we care, witch! As long as people like you are gone from this world, we couldn't really care less what happens to us!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Daisuke, I don't if you know this or anything, but it was Dartz that set Ranma and I up, while knowing that I would act on my jealously and insecurity to hurt Ranma!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Why don't you shut it, Tendo! We're not going to listen to anymore of your lies!"

Inuyasha asks, in a dark cold snort, "Can we go now? There's a certain scent around here that makes me sick to my stomach!" Inuyasha glares at Kagome with dark cold one and he says, "And I don't mean that damn wolf!"

Kagome winches at Inuyasha's harsh words and Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah, we better report to Master Dartz now!" Soon after, the Orichalcos warriors, including Daisuke and Hiroshi, teleport away from sight.

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! Now, what! Those Orichalcos goons took two more into their ranks!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold angered snarl, "Oh don't worry! That Dartz is going to pay for this!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Come on, we need to find Gosunkugi, before the Orichalcos or the nonbelievers finds him!" With that, the SOL members run off to find Gosunkugi.

(**On the meanwhile; elsewhere on Academy Island**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find Hikaru Gosunkugi walking around the island with an Academy style Duel Disk attached to his left wrist. Gosunkugi was looking for duelists to duel, especially Ranma Saotome and he didn't want have anyone from the Society of Light to see him as well.

Gosunkugi says, in a plain tone, "Ever since, Ukyo, Akane, Saotome, and his sister, Hotaru Saotome mysteriously disappear, I had no idea where they went to, but I've gotten rumors that they may have come here."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey Gosunkugi, long time no see!" Gosunkugi yelps in shock as he whips around to see Hotaru Saotome walking towards him with a dark cold sly smile on her lips with Megumi, in her human form, Allie Senryu, and Mayumi Ishikawa following her.

Gosunkugi says, nervously, "Hotaru! Hi!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I see that you're in the tournament as well too."

Allie asks Hotaru, curiously, "So, what's the story with this kid?"

Hotaru replies, in a dark cold sly tone, "His name is Hikaru Gosunkugi, also known as the Furinkan Stalker considering that he takes pictures of me, Tendo, and other girls, but mostly Tendo and I for Kuno and the other perverted boys from my old school so they can lust over on us since Tendo was already engaged to Ranma. After I arrived to Furinkan High School, I became a part of the center of attention of most of the boys from that school, which meant that thanks to that idiot Kuno, declared that like Akane, if anyone defeats me in a fight, I have to date them, which I'm begun to see why Tendo hated boys, but that didn't excuse her from hitting my brother for all the misunderstandings that happened when those other fiancées glomp him."

Gosunkugi looks around for Ranma and he says, curiously, "Hey Hotaru, I don't see your brother around here. Where is he?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "He's around, but why don't we have a duel, instead."

Gosunkugi steps back and he says, surprised, "A duel?"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, Gosunkugi! I know that it's been either you or Kuno's ninja, Sasuke, taking all those pictures of me and Akane Tendo, working out and in gymnastic practice and having Nabiki Tendo sell them off to those perverts at our old school."

Gosunkugi yelps in shock and he says, worriedly, "How…How did you know!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We have our ways and if you don't agree to the duel, then I'll be forced to give any evidence to the police for stalking innocent girls."

Gosunkugi yelps, worriedly, "Okay, okay, please don't! I'll do anything, please don't tell them!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, that's what I'd like to hear." Mayumi and Allie step back as Hotaru and Gosunkugi activate their duel disks, and drawing five cards from their decks as their life point meter went up to 8000 points.

"Let's duel!" Hotaru and Gosunkugi say in unison

Starting Score:

Hotaru: 8000

Gosunkugi: 8000

Gosunkugi draws his card and he says, seriously, "I'll start!" Gosunkugi puts a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode. Gosunkugi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll play a face-down card and end my turn!"

Hotaru draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Hotaru places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I play Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) comes to the field in attack mode. Hotaru then displays her Seal of Orichalcos field spell card and she says, with an evil sly smile, "And I think that I'll use the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Gosunkugi gasps in horror and he yells out, "Oh my! I've heard about that card! It's rumored that ones the losing duelist loses his or her soul!"

Hotaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone while slapping the card into the slot, "That's correct!" Hotaru's Field Spell slot closes and her Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow, Allie and Mayumi cover their eyes a bright green light engulfs the field as and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds the two of them while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Hotaru's forehead with her eyes glowing evil red color as her body gains a dark aura.

Sayuri says, fearfully, "Oh Kami, is this the Seal of Orichalcos?"

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "That's right, Sayuri! That's evil card that Dartz uses to steal people souls for his rotten overgrown lizard!"

Gosunkugi yells out, horrified, "Hotaru, what happened! Why are you doing this!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Simple, really, this is payback! Everyday! Everyday! Thanks to you and that gorilla's sister, Nabiki, selling those pictures of me to those perverted boys at school, I had the whole pervert horde with Kuno leading them and declaring that whoever defeats me in a fight as the right to date me, which is the very same thing he did with Tendo before she got engaged to my brother. Almost the whole male student body came up to me, hitting on me, and getting in my personal space, especially the lecherous Shakespeare wannabe Kuno!"

Gosunkugi says, nervously, "Wait! Hotaru, please don't…"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "I didn't appreciate being one of the stars in any boy's lecherous fantasies! Oh no, it's payback time! With the Seal of Orichalcos on my side, I can play up to ten monsters cards as well as spells and traps and my monsters gain five hundred more attack points like my magician!" Soon after, Skilled White Magician gains the mark of the Orichalcos on his forehead, his eyes glow red, as it cries in power and his stats rise from 1700/1900 to 2200/1900 and Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Since a spell card has been played, my magician gains a spell counter." Just then, one of the three orbs on Skilled Dark Magician's robe lit up and Hotaru says, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Skilled White Magician, blast his pathetic dragon away!" Skilled White Magician fires a blast from his rod at Masked Dragon, hitting it hard and Gosunkugi screams out as he's thrown off his feet and onto the ground.

Gosunkugi grunts in pain while on the ground and Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I know that not all you got, Gosunkugi!"

Gosunkugi slowly stands onto his feet and he says, winching, "I activate my dragon's special effect…I can summon one dragon monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points…" A card comes out of Gosunkugi's deck and into his hand then Gosunkugi says, plainly while putting the card onto the duel disk, "And I choose another Masked Dragon!" Soon after, another Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode.

Hotaru sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Gosunkugi draws a card and he says, "It's my turn!"

Hotaru presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "And I play my face-down card, Thunder of Ruler!" Hotaru's face-down card is Thunder of Ruler and Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, you can't attack this turn!"

Gosunkugi also presses a button his duel disk and he calls out, "Darn it! And I activate my face-down trap card, the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card!" Gosunkugi's face-down card is the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Gosunkugi says, in a serious tone, "Now, I can summon a monster from the graveyard onto the field in attack mode and I choose Masked Dragon!" Soon after, the first Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in attack mode. Gosunkugi puts a card onto his disk and he calls out, "And now, I'll release my two Masked Dragons to summon…Tyrant Dragon!" The two dragons disappear and Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) appears in their places in attack mode. Gosunkugi says, in a serious tone, "Since your trap card prevents me from attacking, I'll end it here with a very strong defense!"

Hotaru draws her card, sends one card from her hand to the spell/trap slot, and she calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Speaking of ending, I play Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half of my life-points, I can summon from my deck…my Dark Magician!" Hotaru's body gains a red aura as her life points were cut in half and Dark Magician (2500/2100-3000/2100) comes to the field in attack mode and his eyes glow red as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead.

Gosunkugi yelps in shock and he yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh no is right and since another spell card as been played, my magician gains another spell counter!" Skilled White Magician's second orb have been lit up and Hotaru calls out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fires a blast from his rod and hits Tyrant Dragon with it, while causing an explosion that destroys it and Gosunkugi screams as he's slightly pushed away from the blast and he loses 100 life-points. Hotaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Skilled White Magician attack with Demi-White Magic Attack!" Skilled White Magician fires a blast at Gosunkugi, which hits him hard and he cries out in pain as he feels the actual burn of Skilled White Magician's attack and he loses 2200 life-points in one shot.

Just then, Akane, Yuka 2, Sayuri, Kagome, Ken, Yusuke, and Gaomon comes to see this and they gasp in shock and horror of this and Sayuri yells out, in a worried tone, "No! We're too late! The Seal of Orichalcos has been played!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "And Hotaru is the one, who played it!" When the light from Skilled White Magician's attack dims down, Gosunkugi, who has many burns on his clothes and face, falls onto the ground on his side, groaning in pain.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Gosunkugi, no!"

Gosunkugi groans in pain as he thinks in his mind, when he heard Akane's voice, _"Wait that voice!"_ Gosunkugi looks at Akane and he says, surprised, "Akane Tendo!" Gosunkugi slowly gets onto his feet, but falls onto his knees, and he thinks in his mind, with a slight blush on his cheeks, _"Akane Tendo, here! But why is she wearing those white uniforms! She couldn't be a part of that weird Society of Light! And where's Ranma Saotome too! I haven't seen him lately!"_

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh look who's here, it's the dork portal!"

Akane calls out to Hotaru, in a pleading tone, "Hotaru, please stop! Gosunkugi can't take anymore hits! Please!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snort, "And why should I listen to you, monkey girl! After what you did to my brother, why should I listen to you!" Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "If you're done lying on the ground, it's your turn!"

Current Score:

Hotaru: 4000

Gosunkugi: 5700

Gosunkugi draws his card and he says, in a haggard look on his face, "It's my turn!" Gosunkugi thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"For some odd reason, I'm feeling the direct attacks of Hotaru Saotome's monsters as if they're real! How could that be possible! Unless…this Seal of Orichalcos may have something to do with it!"_ Gosunkugi places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a serious tone, "I play Troop Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) appears on the field in defense mode. Gosunkugi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a plain tone, "Finally, I'll place a face-down card and end my turn!"

Hotaru draws her card and she calls out, "It my turn! Skilled White Magician, attack with Demi-White Magic Attack!" Skilled White Magician fires a white blast at Troop Dragon, destroying him at the spot, causing Gosunkugi to be pushed off his feet and thrown to the ground.

Akane calls out, horrified, "Gosunkugi!"

Gosunkugi slowly gets onto his feet and he calls out, when he gets a card from his deck, "I play my Troop Dragon's effect, when it's destroyed as a result of battle, I can then summon another Troop Dragon in its place!" Soon after, a second Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Hotaru shouts out, in a dark cold strong tone, "It doesn't matter if you have ten of those dragons in your deck, you'll still lose…Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fires another blast at Troop Dragon and hits it, while causing another explosion that sends Gosunkugi flying away from his feet and hits the barrier, which electrocutes him and he cries out in pain as he's shocked and he falls to the ground on his side.

Akane, Yuka 2, and Sayuri yell out in unison, horrified, "Gosunkugi!"

Sayuri says, in a pleading tone, "Hotaru, please stop! I know that Gosunkugi tried to frame your brother for the stalking of us girls from our old school, but this is too much!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Coming from one of the girls, who used to believe that my brother was a pervert! You're just as sick as your gorilla-tempered slutbag friend, who played him for not knowing that little pervert's curse!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "If you're talking about that rotten pig, Hibiki, then you got it all wrong! We didn't know Ranma very well like you do, Hotaru! Akane had no idea that P-chan was Ryoga, true, she should have seen the clues more clearing then the thought that you and Ranma are picking on him by you two calling him 'P-chan' and 'Piggy' or you calling Ryoga 'Pig-chan', 'Piggy-chan', 'Pervert-chan', or 'Pervy-chan' but Akane would never pull an underhanded tactic like that! You and Ranma know Akane better than that! Can't you see that freak, Dartz, is using you and Ranma! He's the one, who set Akane and Ranma up just like he did with Kagome and your friend, Inuyasha with that rotten claypot wench as well as he set Yusuke and Keiko up!"

Megumi says, in a dark cold snarl, "This again! Master Dartz would never associate someone like that damn claypot slut that tried to force herself onto my brother or do any of those things that you geeks have the gull to accuse him for!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz is a kind, gentle, honorable, reliable, sincere and pure-hearted person unlike a certain gorilla-tempered tomboy that should be remain nameless!"

Akane winches at that and Ken yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You mean a dishonorable and pure-hearted liar!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That should be most reserve for your fucking master, Ichijouji, and you as the former Digimon Emperor!"

Ken says, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you…?"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You know it's the truth, Ichijouji! Even though, there were corrupted Digimon, you tried to enslave them and terrorize innocent Digimon like my Falcomon and my brother's Agumon, not to mention using Tai's Agumon! It was the darkness within you, which caused the Dark Spore to take over you!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "True, but that's why I'm in the Society of Light, so there will not be anymore darkness to corrupt anyone and turning them into the monster, I was when I was the Digimon Emperor!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Yeah right! Now, I hope you can get up after that, Gosunkugi!"

Gosunkugi groans in pain as he slowly gets onto his feet and Akane calls out, pleadingly, "Hotaru, that's enough! Gosunkugi can't take anymore! I know that he's taken pictures of us working out and in gymnastics and selling them with Nabiki to perverted boys like Kuno, but he doesn't deserve this!"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What about that pig!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That rotten pervert is different since he can take a lot pain than Gosunkugi! He deserves every pain that he gets for what he did to me! He used his cursed form to be in the same room as me when I'm undressing, taking a bath, placing him to my chest, and even told him many of my secrets that I would never tell anyone! To think that I used to believe that he's better than Ranma sometimes in the past! Thinking back, I can't think of a time that Ranma actually used his girl form to do anything perverted unlike that pig! I'm guessing that his excuse is that he blames Ranma for it! I'm not the same girl that used to act then thinking and now, thanks to me, Gosunkugi may lose his soul!"

Gosunkugi draws his card and he thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"This is strange! In the past, Akane Tendo has never defended someone like Ranma Saotome in the past like this! They're always arguing like no end and the same with Hotaru Saotome! She like her brother argues with Akane a lot and their arguments are even worse! Despite all that, Hotaru used to be kind-hearted and forgiving…except to those you fight her brother! What is going on here!"_ Gosunkugi places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Decoy Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Decoy Dragon (300/200) appears in defense mode.

Hotaru draws her card and she says, with an evil smile, "How pathetic!" Hotaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I play Magical Dimension! I can only activate this card when I have a Spellcaster on the field and tribute one monster to Special Summon another Spellcaster from my hand! So, I'll use it on my Dark Magician to summon…Magical Marionette!" Dark Magician disappears and Magical Marionette (2000/1000-2500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode and he gains the mark of the Orichalcos as his eyes glow red. Gosunkugi looks confused and Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I know what you may be thinking, why would I sacrifice for a weaker monster? It's simple really…to have my Skilled White Magician to get his last spell counter!" Skilled White Magician's last spell orbs lights up and Hotaru yells out, "Now, I play the last effect of my Magical Dimension, I can then destroy one monster on the field and I choose your Decoy Dragon!"

Gosunkugi yells out, horrified, "No!" Just then, Decoy Dragon his exploded thanks to Magical Dimension and Hotaru yells out, "Now, I play my magician's ability! Since he has three spell counters, I can sacrifice him to summon a certain monster from my deck!" Skilled White Magician vanishes from the field, a card comes out Hotaru's deck, Hotaru puts it on her duel disk, and calls out, "My Buster Blader!" Soon after, Buster Blader (2600/2300-3100/2300) appears on the field in attack mode and he gains the mark of the Orichalcos as his eyes glow red. Hotaru sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my Buster Blader and another Dark Magician that is in my hand to summon my Dark Paladin!" Another Dark Magician (2500/2100) comes to the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Buster Blader, and Dark Paladin (2900/2400-3400/2400) appears on the field in attack mode and gains the mark of the Orichalcos as his eyes glow red.

Yuka 2 yells out, stunned, "That's not good! Thanks to that monster's ability, it gets five hundred attack points for every dragon on the field and in the grave! And Gosunkugi has got six dragons in the grave and one on the field, giving it thirty-five hundred extra attack points!" Dark Paladin's stats rise from 3400/2400 to 6900/2400!

Hotaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And it gets worse, since a spell card was played, my Magical Marionette gains a spell counter and for every spell counter he gets, he gains two hundred more attack points!" Magical Marionette's stats rise from 2500/1000 to 2700/1000!

Gosunkugi whimpers in horror and he thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I don't know how much of this I can take!"_

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Magical Marionette, attack his last line of defense!" Magical Marionette uses his puppet to charge towards Troop Dragon, slashes it with his sword, destroying it and Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm guessing that was your last and final Troop Dragon isn't it…Dark Paladin, end this duel with Dark Slashing Wave!" Dark Paladin launches a wave of magical energy at Gosunkugi.

Akane exclaims, horrified, "No Gosunkugi!"

Gosunkugi pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, but I play my Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Just then Gosunkugi's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a scarecrow made of scrap metal. The hologram of the scarecrow appears in front of Speed Warrior and negates Dark Paladin's attack. Gosunkugi says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I can negate your attack and stop it right in its tracks. However, instead of going to the grave, it is automatically re-set on the field for another round!" Just then the hologram of Gosunkugi's trap card goes back to its face-down position.

Sayuri says, with a relieved sigh, "That was a close!"

Hotaru says, with an evil grin, "Turn end."

Gosunkugi says, drawing one card from his deck, "Okay, my move!" Gosunkugi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Okay, I play my Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Exploder Dragon (1000/0) comes to the field attack mode.

Hotaru says, with an evil sly grin, "It doesn't matter! My Dark Paladin gains five hundred more points since you placed another dragon to the field!" Dark Paladin's stats increase from 6900/2400 to 7400/2400!

Gosunkugi says, with a weak sly smile, "I know…but thanks to Exploder Dragon's special ability, by attacking your Dark Paladin, not only my dragon is destroyed but your monster as well too and I don't take any damage." Gosunkugi then calls out, seriously, "Exploder Dragon, attack Dark Paladin with Cannonball Clash!" The dragon flies up into the air, launches the bomb in its arms that goes towards Dark Paladin.

Hotaru pushes the button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I was prepared for something like that! I play Magic Cylinder!" Hotaru's trap card is revealed to be Magic Cylinder and Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Nice try, jerk! But this card sends your attack right back at you, so, let's see how you like it!"

Gosunkugi calls out, stunned, "Say what?" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field in front of Dark Paladin, the attack goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, heading towards Gosunkugi. Gosunkugi took this opportunity to run away from the bomb as it hits the ground, explodes on impact that throws Gosunkugi away and he slams onto the ground then rolls over and over until he lays on his back as he loses 1000 life-points.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Gosunkugi!"

Gosunkugi grunts in pain as he lies on his back and he thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"I can't move my arms!"_

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Hold on, guys! Something wrong! Gosunkugi's hurt!"

Sayuri calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Stop this duel now, Hotaru! Gosunkugi's in pain!"

Current Score:

Hotaru: 4000

Gosunkugi: 4700

Hotaru says, drawing her card, "I don't care!"

Gosunkugi slowly gets onto his knees while winching in pain as blood came from his right arm and he thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! I don't think that I can play my trap card!"_

Hotaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Magical Marionette, attack his dragon!" Magical Marionette controls his puppet to lung at Exploder Dragon, slashes it and the two monsters are destroyed. Hotaru calls out, in a dark cold commanding tone, "Now, Dark Paladin attack him directly!"

Akane yells out, in horror, "Hotaru, don't!"

Hotaru exclaims, strongly and coldly, "Dark Slashing Wave!" Dark Paladin launches a wave of magical energy at Gosunkugi, hitting him hard, causing a huge explosion that throws Gosunkugi away to the ground as his life-points drop by 7400 points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Hotaru: 4000

Gosunkugi: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade away from the field and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Gosunkugi causing him to cry out as his soul is taken from his body.

Gosunkugi cries out, stunned, "NO, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" However, he collapses to the ground on his back when his soul is taken away, his eyes slam shut, and the Seal of Orichalcos fades away.

Akane exclaims, horrified, "Gosunkugi!"

Yuka 2 says, stunned, "Awful."

Sayuri says, in a horrified tone, "You guys weren't kidding about that evil Seal of Orichalcos card! It's made Hotaru even scarier and unreasonable!"

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "That's the power of that damn Orichalcos! It feeds on the darkness of one being like your friend, Hotaru, and turns them into merciless and cruel monsters! Gosunkugi was another poor innocent victim of its evil power."

Akane says, with a nod, "Even through Gosunkugi was somewhat creepy for taking pictures of me and Hotaru, he didn't deserve such a horrifying fate to happen to him." Hotaru walks over to Gosunkugi's soulless form, picks up a Seal of Orichalcos card that had his horrified expression and takes away four GX metals from his pocket.

Hotaru says, with an evil giggle, "Nothing like the spoils of victory and one less pervert to worry about."

Allie says, with a dark cold smile, "Now, we can get out of here!"

Yusuke's voice calls out, in a cold strong tone, "I don't think so!" Just then, Yusuke appears pretty close to Megumi, attempts to grab her, but Megumi barely dodges him, since she's in her human form, she's at low to mid S-class strength.

Megumi says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "I should have known that you geeks would attack when I'm in my human form!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "No more games! You guys are coming with us so we can get that Orichalcos out of you!"

Allie says, takes out her Digivice, "I don't think so, Urameshi!"

"**Double Backhand**!"

Just then, Gaomon comes in with his attack and knocks Allie down.

Mayumi says, stunned, "Allie!" Just then, a big white mallet comes towards Mayumi, but she notices it and she dodges it and founds out that mallet was at Akane's hands.

Mayumi yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "You're going to pay for that, Tendo!"

Kagome prepares an arrow and she says, in a cold serious tone, "We don't want to hurt you guys, but we have to get that Orichalcos out of your bodies!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And how are you going to do that with that arrow of yours! We're immune to your rotten priestess spells and those anti-biological potions of yours!" Megumi's body begins to glow red as she attempts to transform to her half-dog demon form.

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "I don't think so!" Yusuke charges towards Megumi with his demonic super-speed.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!"

Just then, a dozen of fireballs were launched towards Yusuke and Sayuri yells out, stunned, "Yusuke, look out!"

Yusuke notices the fireballs coming at him and he jumps up high to dodge them.

"**Spirit Wave**!"

Yusuke looks as Kasa flying up to him too fast for him to dodge with her right fist charged with red energy, smashing him into the chest, breaking a rib and making him cough out blood, throwing him back to the ground, making an imprint of his body as Megumi finally turned to her half-dog demon form.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Yusuke!" Just then, Taigoku appears by Yusuke's lying form and stomps onto Yusuke's chest, breaking another rib, making Yusuke howl in pain.

Taigoku says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "You worthless lousy excuse of a half-demon! You tried to take my sister in her weakened state while in that form, she's physically weaker than you! Why I've never seen such a lowly thing to happen!" Taigoku grabs Yusuke's collar, pulls him up, and he says, with a dark cold serious tone, "But then again, why am I not surprised!" Taigoku begins to pummel Yusuke down with his fists, breaking a few more of Yusuke's ribs.

Kagome yells out to Taigoku, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, stop it!"

Taigoku yells at Kagome, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Ha! And what are you going to do about it! Remember, you no longer have any control over me! Face it, witch, without those damn beads around my neck, you can't stop me from doing what I want anymore! No more Kagome holding me back! Worthless pathetic human trash!" Kagome gasps in shock of Taigoku's harsh words as Taigoku continues to pummel Yusuke harder.

Gaomon yells out, horrified, "Master Yusuke!"

"**Pepper Breath**!"

Just then, two fireballs were launched at Gaomon and Gaomon dodges them to see the two Orichalcos controlled Agumons staring him down.

Agumon 2 says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't even try to try anything you poor excuse of a Digimon!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "We love to play with you geeks, but we have to go!" Kasa gets out a pair of smoke bombs, tosses them to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke, which covers the SOL members as they cough hard as the smoke clears up and the Orichalcos controlled warriors are gone.

Ken says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! They've escaped!"

Akane walks over to Gosunkugi's unconscious form, kneels over him, puts him in her arms and she says, horrified, "This is horrible."

Sayuri says, in a cold disgusted tone, "You guys weren't kidding about those Orichalcos duels."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "It could be even worse than the 'Shadow Games' that the nonbelievers use on us."

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "And Ranma, Hotaru, Hiroshi, and Daisuke have turned into cold-hearted demons thanks to that Dartz jerk!" On the meanwhile, Ken and Yuka 2 carries Yusuke's battered body and Ken asks, "Are you going to be okay, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, in a weaken tone, "I'll be fine, just need some healing done."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll take care of it once we get to the 'White Dorm'."

Akane carries Gosunkugi's soulless form onto her shoulder and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Once we bring Ranma, Hotaru, Auntie Saotome, Hiroshi, and Daisuke as well as the others under the Orichalcos control brought, we'll have Gosunkugi brought into the Light as well when that overgrown lizard of Dartz and Gosunkugi's soul is brought back."

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "You know, I just have a thought. You know how Akane and Ranma as well as Yusuke and Keiko along with Kagome and Inuyasha were all set up by Dartz including Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten's friend, Naruto Uzumaki, it makes me wonder if the other Orichalcos members were also set up by that freak."

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course, that floozy that forced tried to force herself onto Tai to make Sora believe that Tai was two-timing her could be working with Dartz."

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "I wouldn't be surprised, Ken and I believed that Naraku was the King of Sets Ups while Dartz is the God of Sets Ups!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold annoyed snort, "And I bet that King Emma guy might be working together with that jerk to further up his power. Master Sartorius told us that Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was killed by his Tool Brigade."

Yusuke says, in a cold snort, "And I wouldn't be surprised if Pacifier Breath and that weird Shinigami, Ryuk, the owner of that weird, Death Note, is on this as well. Think about it, when Ryuk dropped that Death Note in the Living World, someone even worse than Light Yagami could have picked it up for his or her own sick plans, since there are some humans that are like that in this world and he didn't even care."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "As for as I'm concerned, Ryuk is no better than Dartz."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh that jerk is going to pay for what he's done. If he's responsible for the other sets ups with the Orichalcos members, then I swear that Dartz is going to pay. We'll take Gosunkugi with us and once the Orichalcos is defeated, then we'll have Master Sartorius make Gosunkugi to see the Light." With that the SOL members walked away towards the 'White Dorm' with Gosunkugi's soulless form.

(**Within the building where the guests for the GX Tournament were staying; Sometime later**)

Within one of the rooms where the guests for the GX Tournament were staying, we find Kraus Yamamoto sitting on his bed with a pissed off look on his face, after what the Orichalcos controlled Hikaru Sato has done to him.

Kraus smashes his right fist to the wall near his bed with a loud roar of anger and he yells out, angrily, "Damn it! How did that geek punk, Sato, get the better of me!" Kraus thinks in his mind, seriously, _"When I came to this island, I used to believe that what ever Sato and his new friends did to my friends was some kind of weird hypnotism thing, but now it's the real thing. How did that geek get so strong, faster, and agile than me! He and his new friends were kicking me as if I'm so kind of soccer ball! He's not even afraid of me anymore! He stole all the money that I had even the credit cards that my parents load me for this tournament! What could be his secret! What!"_ Kraus screams out in frustration while unknowingly behind his door stood Amaya, Stacy, and Bobby hearing his screams.

Stacy says, in a whisper and amazed, "Oh man! How knew that Kraus was the type to lose his cool like that."

Bobby says, in a plain tone, "Can you blame him? Hikaru Sato isn't afraid of him anymore and he kicked Kraus around like a soccer ball. Which I'd like to know how did Sato get so strong and get a backbone to boot."

Amaya thinks in her mind, plainly, _"That's what I'd like to know. I don't think that Kraus is going to back down and I can't go to Hikaru, since he hates me for leaving him. I didn't think that Hikaru could have done that. What he's done to Kraus back in the arena was unbelievable. I'd like to believe that Kraus was only toying with him, but the way that Hikaru was knocking Kraus, I'm not so sure anymore! What could have caused this to happen to Hikaru? I know that there's something more than the skills that he's possessed, but what? I think for now on, we should watch it with Hikaru, not to mention those new friends of his. Could it be that Dartz guy? Could he be the reason why Hikaru is acting like this?"_

(**At the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Within Dartz's hideout, we find the Orichalcos warriors, including Daisuke and Hiroshi, standing in front of Dartz as he comes into the room as they bow to them.

Daisuke says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, it's an honor to serve you, sir."

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We saw the evils of humanity, especially that no good tomboy that broke our pal's heart and we want to make her pay for what she and her fucking family and pig has done to him!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you two have seen things our way."

Just then, Falcomon comes into the scene holding an orange stick in an orange sheath hooked with string and runs towards Hotaru. Falcomon tells Hotaru, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hotaru, I've gotten your Power Pole from the Tendo dojo!"

Hotaru takes her Power Pole from Hotaru and she says, with a dark cold smile, "Thanks, Falcomon!"

Inuyasha says, curiously, "Power Pole?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Even though, Pop left Hotaru with Japanese Amazons, Hotaru received that Power Pole when she turned sixteen and it's used on cases where she either hits me or that backstabbing kawaiikune tomboy on the head whenever we get into each other's throats."

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Now, I have something to tell you all."

Daisuke asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "I might as well tell you all. You see, during the age of the Shadow Games, there were two young men and three young women from the Chinese Kingdom and they were siblings, twin siblings to be exact. The oldest was Princess Asuka, the second to oldest was Princess Hikari, the third child was Princess Haruka, the fourth was Prince Nezha, the fifth was Prince Kansu, and the last was Princess Xena. Princess Asuka had her own Divine Warrior form, Divine Sun, Princess Hikari was Divine Galaxy, Princess Haruka was Divine Starfire, Prince Nezha was Eternal Sun, Prince Kansu was Eternal Starfire, and Princess Xena was Divine Milky Way. The father, Emperor Ao Guang, set Prince Kansu in an arrange marriage to the youngest Japanese daughter of a king in Japan, named Princess Uzi."

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "Let me guess, this Kansu guy didn't agree with the arrange marriage."

Dartz says, with a nod, "Exactly, Mister Saotome, and so did Princess Uzi. Like you and Akane Tendo, they got into each others' throats and like Miss Tendo, she had a bad temper that like your sister, Hotaru, would take advantage of to use against her. Of course, there were young women like the Chinese Amazon, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji, and Kodachi Kuno, that had their hearts on him and like Akane Tendo, Princess Uzi would expect the worst out of him, which got her into trouble with Princess Haruka, who'd attack her when she tries to hurt him, similar to what Hotaru does to Akane Tendo. As the years went by, it seemed that Prince Kansu and Princess Uzi were finally getting along and they were set to get married, until I encountered Prince Kansu."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Whoa! You met with him, sir!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Yes indeed, Mister Uzumaki, you see, thanks to the Orichalcos, I've managed to live for ten thousand years since I was on a mission to save the world from the darkness of humanity. Of course, Prince Kansu also had a rival which was one of the Chinese guards named Sir Toga and he like, Prince Kansu, was in love with Princess Uzi. Like Ryoga Hibiki, he also had a poor sense of direction."

Hotaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I can guess what happened next wasn't good."

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Indeed, Miss Saotome. I've watched over Prince Kansu for time and I begin to sympathize with him and went to reveal to him that Princess Uzi was only toying with his emotions. When I told him that, he refused to believe me."

Ranma says, with an evil smile, "Ha! It's that moron's loss if he chose not to listen to you."

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Of course, he was foolish not to believe me. However, one night one of the young women that lusted Prince Kansu went to try her way with him."

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "Let me guess again, when that Uzi wench saw them, she assumed that Kansu was cheating on her."

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed. Prince Kansu tried to explain what happened, but Princess Uzi didn't listen and sent him harsh words and if Princess Haruka was around she'd probably not have her own brother be branded a traitor. To make matters worse, Prince Kansu found Princess Uzi and the guard, Toga, in an 'intimate' moment. I encountered Prince Kansu once again, heartbroken, with his sister, Princess Haruka and I revealed to them that it was Princess Uzi, who sent that young lady, to him to have her way with him to have him broken hearted and she only loved Sir Toga while using Prince Kansu. I also told them that once Prince Kansu was Emperor of China with Princess Uzi was queen, then she'd have him killed."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "That bitch!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "When I told him, they were greatly angered by this and I offered them a chance to get their revenge, by embracing the powers of the Orichalcos. They gladly accepted my offer and went to his palace. Of course, Princess Uzi went to Prince Kansu, while begging for forgiveness, but Prince Kansu was smart not to listen to her and told his father that Princess Uzi is a traitor, but telling them that she and Sir Toga had betrayed him. After telling what happened, Emperor Ao Guang was enraged by this and declared war on the Japanese Kingdom and Sir Toga will receive the death sentence. However, Prince Kansu had other plans by transforming into his Eternal Warrior form while Princess Uzi had begged Prince Kansu to stop, but he didn't listen and attacked Toga ruthlessly and killed him. Soon after, the war between China and Japan had erupted and Prince Kansu ruthlessly attacks Princess Uzi out of revenge, while Uzi was telling her lies, stating that she loved him, but Prince Kansu didn't listen as he kills her."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold snort, "It serves her right."

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "I've also detected that Prince Kansu and Princess Haruka were reincarnated. Prince Kansu's reincarnation is Ranma Saotome while Princess Haruka's reincarnation is Hotaru Saotome."

Ranma says, shocked, "Wait! Are you saying that Hotaru and I some kind of Chinese Prince and Princess?"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed, Mister Saotome. You're Eternal Starfire while your sister is Divine Starfire."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "This is so cool! Which means that we're even stronger than ever!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "However, there is bad news, I've detected Princess Uzi's reincarnation and here's where the bad news is. I believe I know who Princess Uzi is. It is none other than Akane Tendo."

The group of SOL members gasps in shock and Ranma yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "No way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! That backstabbing mega uncute tomboy is Princess Uzi!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snarl, "I should have known! Princess Uzi and Tendo act the same way!"

Dartz tells them, "I had a mysterious feeling about Akane Tendo ever since we got here, I used my powers to see into this and I can assure you that Miss Tendo is the reincarnation of Princess Uzi of the Japanese Kingdom without any doubt and one of the most skilled female warriors with her own Divine Warrior form, Divine Starfighter, who's even a skilled fighter than Miss Tendo. Also, I'm sure that Sartorius or the Light of Destruction will unleash her Divine Warrior powers as well."

Allie says, in a dark cold snarl, "Oh great!"

Hiroshi asks Dartz, "Mister Dartz, what are we going to do when that backstabbing bitch gets that power and becomes a headache for us!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that you've asked, Mister Katsuya. You see, Divine Starfighter was a great fighter, however, her temper was a great flaw that Princess Haruka could use against her. Princess Haruka possessed a great intellect like Hotaru here and Princess Haruka defeated her many times that she had a winning streak."

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Ha! It's no surprise! Uzi might be a bigger loser than Akane, so that dope will be no challenge for me."

Daisuke asks Dartz, "Hey Master Dartz, I've got a question! Did Hiroshi and I exist in a past life?"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold smile, "Yeah we want to help get even with that backstabbing wench and her pig!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Actually you and Daisuke existed as two of Prince Kansu's royal guards with you as Eternal Aries and Eternal Libra as Daisuke."

Daisuke says, with a dark cold smile, "This is so cool! Now, it's payback time!"

Hiroshi asks, curiously, "Hey, Master Dartz do you think that you can awaken our powers?"

Dartz replies, with an evil smile, "I don't see why not?" Ranma, Hotaru, Daisuke, and Hiroshi step forward as Dartz places his hands on their foreheads and soon enough, Dartz sends beams of light energy to their foreheads. Soon after, tattoos of a bright golden star appear onto the foreheads of Ranma and Hotaru while a tattoo of the astrological symbol of Aries in a fiery red color appears on Hiroshi's forehead and a tattoo of the astrological sign of Libra in yellowish-orange appears on Daisuke's forehead. Soon enough, the whole eerie green light brightens the whole room, forcing everyone to close their eyes. As the light fades, we find the Orichalcos warriors could see as marks on Ranma's, Hotaru's, Daisuke's and Hiroshi's foreheads were still there with the symbol of the Orichalcos mixed into it.

"**Starfire Power Engage**!"

"**Starfire Eternal Engage**!"

"**Aries Eternal Engage**!"

"**Libra Eternal Engage**!"

Soon after, Ranma and Hotaru were covered in golden and eerie green lights while Hiroshi was covered in fire and Daisuke is bathed in yellowish-orange and eerie green lights causing everyone else to cover their eyes.

The four Orichalcos warriors' clothes melt away as golden ribbons wrap around the bodies of Ranma and Hotaru while fire ribbons wrap around Hiroshi's body and yellowish-orange ribbons wrap around Daisuke's body, replacing them with Eternal and Divine Warrior uniforms, and when the light dies down and fades, everyone looks to where the four were and they are amazed to see new Eternal and Divine Warriors in front of them.

Ranma's Eternal Warrior form has his hair the same pigtailed tail and wearing the same outfit as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fighting uniform was black in color. He was wearing a golden long sleeved shirt and he was wearing black shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, and the black hat that Pikkon wore.

Hotaru's hairstyle was the same, she had a crown of a golden feathers with a golden star in the middle in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of golden jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart in the center of the choker with a necklace where her Orichalcos stone was wrapped, her lips are dark violet as well, she had on a black one strapped top, showing a bit of her cleavage, and she had on black fingerless gloves that reveals her well-punctured fingernails which were dark violet colored. She also had black leg warmers around her lower part of her legs and dark violet bracers wrapped around her lower arms. Wrapped around her waist was a brown belt of sort. Strapped to her back was her Power Pole, she also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is triple-layered with dark violet and black as the colors, she also had a pouch for kunai knives and shrunken, she had dark violet partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on dark violet go-go high-heeled boots on her feet.

Hiroshi's Eternal Warrior form has him wearing the same thing as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fighting uniform was black in color. He was wearing a fiery red long sleeved shirt and he was wearing black shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, and the black hat that Pikkon wore. Strapped behind his back was similar to the Z sword from the Dragonball Z's Fusion Saga, but the hilt was shaped like a phoenix.

Daisuke's Eternal Warrior form has him wearing the same thing as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fighting uniform was black in color. He was wearing a yellowish-orange long sleeved shirt and he was wearing black shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, and the black that Pikkon wore. Strapped to his waist was a Chinese sword with the hilt in a shape of a phoenix.

Both of them had the mark of the Seal of Orichalcos on their foreheads.

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Hey, are you two okay!"

The Daisuke look-a-like Eternal Warrior says, with an evil sly tone and in Daisuke's voice, "What do you think, Naruto! You can call me Eternal Cosmos Libra!"

The Hotaru look-a-like Divine Warrior says, with an evil smile and in Hotaru's voice, "And you can call me, Divine Cosmos Starfire!"

The Ranma look-a-like Eternal Warrior says, with an evil sly grin and in Ranma's voice, "I kind of like being Eternal Cosmos Starfire!"

The Hiroshi look-a-like Eternal Warrior says, with an evil sly smile and in Hiroshi's voice, "And I'm Eternal Cosmos Aries!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you four are pleased with the gifts I've given you."

Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, sir!

Light steps up and he tells Dartz, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, I, along with Hotaru, Melody, Mayumi, Hikaru, Auntie Nodoka, and Michael, have done some research and tests on our fellow members, namely Hikaru, Mayumi, Ranma, Hotaru, and Auntie Nodoka. Not to insult them, but Lady Izayoi and her children are the only ones within our group that has Super-S class strength, Naruto is around mid A-class if you count his Eternal Warrior and the Nine-Tailed Fox powers while Hikaru, Mayumi, Ranma, Hotaru, and Auntie Nodoka are at low to mid A-class strength and that could be what the Society of Light and those other dorks fighting against us and the Society of Light are expecting to fight back. We need to increase their powers to at least mid-S class!"

Dartz asks Light, "What do you have in mind, Mister Yagami?"

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, I've heard stories from Naruto about Orochimaru's Curse Mark Jutsu that he used it on Sasuke Uchiha to give him power to kill his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha and was removed thanks to Uchiha's older brother. So, I've decided to make a Curse Mark of our own, but slightly different from Orochimaru's Curse Mark."

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I don't know, Light. This is like Uchiha all over again!"

Mayumi tells Naruto, with a dark cold sly smile, "We can use it for a while to see what we like."

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right! We need to surprise those geeks that are against us, especially those backstabbing ones that are a thrown on our sides."

Nodoka asks Hotaru, curiously, "Are you sure, dear?"

Eternal Starfire tells Nodoka, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hotaru and Mayumi are right, mom! We need everything we got to bring down humanity and people like Yukimura and her gang are clearly in our way and it's more of a pain since they have the freak and the old ghoul with them."

Divine Starfire says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah, Happosai may be a dirty old man, but he's no slouch when it comes to martial arts, he's also rivals Cologne as well. That old ghoul may be training them the **Chestnuts Roasting in an Open Fire** and the **Hiryu Shoten Ha** as well too to increase their power!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I think that it'll be a good idea to try them out first."

Falcomon tugs Divine Starfire's skirt to get her attention and he tells Hotaru, in a whisper, "Hotaru, I've found something very interesting within the Tendo dojo that you may want to hear." As Divine Starfire gets down on her knees, Falcomon whispers something within Divine Starfire's right ear, which makes her eyes widened then gets a dark cold angered scowl on her lips.

Divine Starfire asks Falcomon, "Are you sure about this, Falcomon!"

Falcomon says, with a nod, "I'm positive."

Eternal Starfire asks, curiously, "Hey what's going on?"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold smile, "Nothing at all!" Divine Starfire then turns to Falcomon and she tells him, in a dark cold serious tone, "We need to confirm it with Master Dartz, Falcomon! Though, with this new information, I can't say that I'm surprised about this at all."

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I think that Ranma and Hikaru come with me and Michael while Hotaru, Mayumi, and Auntie Nodoka go with Melody for them to get the Curse Mark."

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes! I'd love to get new powers as well too!"

Eternal Aries says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey what are we, chopped liver!"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You two need some training on controlling your new powers before you get the Curse Marks. When you're finished then, you can get your Curse Mark and you can join us."

(**On the meanwhile; Back with Keiko**)

Back with Keiko, we find her alone and in a darkened field looking around for anyone.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Davis? Kira? Kari? Anyone?" Just then the ground starts to shake and rumble and Keiko yells out, stunned, "What's going on?" Soon after, Keiko is surrounded by a crimson light energy shield surrounds her as the ground collapses revealing Duel Academy. Just then dark blue flames surround Duel Academy and taking the form of the Hummingbird, the Lizard, the Condor, and the Fish. Keiko asks, "Those look like Geoglyph of the Nazca Lines. What is this?" Soon after, the scene changes with TK and Ancient Fairy Dragon facing off against someone in a dark blue and black cloak.

The cloaked figure says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You will pay for what you did to our family and me, Takashi!"

TK says, seriously, "Don't do this!"

Just then another voice, a female voice, yells out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "You should have thought of that before you worthless dork!" Keiko looks to the source to see an orange and black cloaked figure staring off against Davis and Red Dragon Archfiend.

Davis says, with a serious pleading tone, "Look, we were wrong! We know that now!"

The orange and black cloaked figure says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Too little, too late!" Keiko then looks to see Naruto, back to his regular clothes, shuffling back fearfully of a green and black cloaked figure.

Naruto says, fearfully, "Please! I wasn't me!"

The green and black figure tells Naruto, with a dark cold serious tone, "You were you, Naruto Uzumaki! You showed me your true colors! I would have given you the world along with my heart and you shattered it by taking everything from me! And now, you will pay!" Just then three huge creatures, as large as or even taller than skyscrapers, a orange and black hummingbird, a green and black lizard, and a dark blue and black condor appear above the cloaked figures and give horrible cries.

Just then the scene switches to Keiko waking up in the redesigned Slifer Red dorm in a cold sweat and Hikari yells out, concerned, "Keiko! It's okay! You're safe!"

Keiko looks around, sees where she is, and she asks, "What happened?"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "You tell us. You fainted and you were mumbling in a cold sweat."

Keiko says, wiping her head, "I had a horrible nightmare. I saw Duel Academy encircled in blue flames shaped like a condor, hummingbird, lizard, and fish. And then I saw three black cloaked figures facing off against Davis, TK, and Naruto. Davis, TK, and Naruto were pleading to the figures or something and then I saw a huge hummingbird, lizard, and condor."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "The hummingbird, lizard, and condor are three of the signs of Nazca Lines."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "So, those cloaked figures that Keiko saw must have been 'Dark Signers'."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Yeshua says, with a nod, "I believe so, Kurama. However, it looks like there were four Geoglyph surrounding Duel Academy and only three 'Dark Signers' seen."

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, what I saw in this 'dream' was three 'Dark Signers' and the demons of the Nazca Lines."

Yeshua says, with a nod, "I must say so and your 'dream' was actually a vision. These creatures are actually known as 'Earthbound Immortals'. And they are terrifying creatures that could give the Egyptian Deity Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, and the Sacred Beasts problems."

Kira yells out, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "I am, Kira. However, what interests me is that in the vision that Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and Naruto Uzumaki were trying to reason with them and Naruto Uzumaki seemed back to normal."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yeah, Naruto did seem different. He seemed really nice and caring, not what like he is now."

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Then that means only one thing."

Ino asks, curiously, "What?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "It was a vision of the future."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Yeshua says, with a nod, "I agree, Kakashi Hatake. Most likely, those three new 'Dark Signers' haven't been even 'created' yet."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "And if Davis, TK, and Naruto were trying to reason with them, it can only mean one thing: That these 'Dark Signers' are people that they know and possibly, all of us know."

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "Namely that three among you and those that are with Sartorius or even the Orichalcos are going to be 'Dark Signers'."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Max yells out, "Three of us? 'Dark Signers'? No way!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "It is the only logical conclusion and since Naruto, TK, and Davis were facing these 'Dark Signers', I can only conclude that these two 'Dark Signers' will be among the Digidestined and another is one of Naruto's friends from the Hidden Leaf Village."

The Odiaba Digidestined and Leaf Village ninja look at each other and Kiba calls out, "That's impossible! None of us would become one of them!"

Neji says, with a serious tone, "Well, maybe this vision that Keiko had is a warning and we can change what could happen."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "True. However, you can't stop all events in the future from happening. Sometimes, events will take place as foreseen and there is nothing that you can do to stop them."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "It doesn't mean that we can't try!"

TK asks Keiko, "Keiko, is there anything else that you can tell us about those 'Dark Signers'?"

Keiko says, shaking her head, "I don't think so. Not really."

Hikari says, with a kind tone, "It's okay, Keiko. If anything comes up, just let us."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Thanks, Kari." Keiko then gets to her feet and she says, "It's okay, guys. I'm just fine now."

Kai says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, we've got to get back to the tournament."

Davis says, with a nod, "Good idea. We need to if we want to save our friends." Our heroes and heroines nod their head in agreement, but our ninja and Digidestined of the group look each other and wonder about they just heard about.

(**Within Duel Academy's hot springs; Next morning**)

In Duel Academy's hot springs, we find the female members of the SOL who are 'former' friends, loved ones, and/or allies assembled together bathing in the hot spring with towels covering the majority of their forms.

Kelly says, stunned, "We keep losing to the Orichalcos and especially the nonbelievers!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "I know, Kelly. They've updated their decks, their tactics, and their strategies against us. Plus, they have the Egyptian God Cards, Sacred Beast cards, and that mysterious Darkness Veil trap card that negates the best card that Master Sartorius gave us!"

Akane says, with a sigh, "Plus, that 'thing' with Keiko is still giving us problems and it looks like it is gaining more strength."

Kagome says, with a sigh, "I know, Akane. And thanks to being tricked with what really happened with Keiko, I don't think she is going to see reason. She is immune to my priestess magic and she is at a level of power that exceeds Yusuke's power."

Tenten says, with a cold plain tone, "Plus, his sisters, your other cousins, are at that same level, but they are blind to the truth by that 'parasite' controlling her along with the other nonbelievers."

Hinata says, with a cold plain tone, "And plus, she seems to be gathering an army and Syrus, Ryoko, and even your friends are victims."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't remind me, Hinata. I can't believe that I didn't that Hojo was put under that mind-control potion. I just can't to finally blast Haga and that witch, Tenku, out of the Society of Light."

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, we need to put up with them in order to find a way to save Inuyasha and his sisters as well as Keiko."

Kagome says, with a cold snarl, "I know."

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "However, we are two 'Chosen Duelists' down. Catherine was nearly clobbered by the 'Supreme Princess' and Sayu lost to Davis. It shows that we are nowhere near ready to take on 'Signers' like Keiko and Davis."

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, I'm not scared! I'm going to do what it takes to save Inuyasha, his sisters, and Keiko from the darkness! And once Keiko is in the Light, she and Yusuke can start over again!"

Sakura says, with a cold smile, "And you and Inuyasha can start over as well!" Soon after, the SOL girls continue with their bath not knowing that they are being watched by Jiraiya, Miroku, and Happosai with Jiraiya's jutsu and Miroku's charms.

Happosai says, with a tearful and excited tone, "Finally, someone who understands this old man's joys!"

Jiraiya says, with a perverted smile, "Heh. Perfect. They are a bit young, but they are wonderful ladies for my research."

Miroku says, with a smile with one of Jiraiya's 'mature' books in his hand, "I must say, Lord Jiraiya, your literature is quite amazing and well-made."

Happosai tells Jiraiya, with a wide smile, "I agree, Jiraiya! I'm also a fan of your amazing work!"

Jiraiya says, with a sly grin, "Thank you, guys. I'm glad that there are more that can appreciate my work."

Happosai asks, nervously, "I may enjoy this as much as the next guy, but are you sure that we won't be caught?"

Jiraiya says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Happosai! With my jutsu and Miroku's charms keeping us cloaked, we will be just fine." Just then Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "Whoa! We might have trouble coming up and it isn't us." As Happosai and Miroku look on, they see what or who in this case, Jiraiya meant.

Back with the SOL girls, they are bathing when a familiar female voice yells out, "Hey! What are you dorks doing here?" The SOL girls look towards the source to see the Orichalcos controlled females with towels around their bodies.

Kagome says, stunned, "Melody!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "Hotaru! Auntie Saotome!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Well, what do we have here? We find a pathetic group of white wenches including a backstabbing miko bathing in the hot spring!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold snarl, "Including another wench that crushed my brother's heart and lied to him all this time!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "It's not true, Hotaru!"

Nodoka says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Why don't you clam it, you little witch? And why do you ever try to act like a girl? You don't have the look of a female like us lovely ladies!"

Melody says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And what are you doing here?"

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "We're taking a bath! This is for all the students and facility!"

Holly says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Well, we rule the school!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "You won't be for long!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Is that a threat? Because I hope that it is!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Cool it, Sakura! We don't want to start a fight here!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You had better listen to your dorky friend, Leaf Ninja! You do not stand a chance against all of us!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sinister sly tone, "That's right! We can kick your butts to next week! Only those dorks that stand against you and us are the only ones that can fight against us!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It is a crying shame that Yukimura isn't with us! We have so much in common! Both my brother and Yukimura have been betrayed people that they care about! It just that Yukimura can't see the lining on the wall! If she is smart, she would dump your pathetic cousin, Yusuke Urameshi, like the piece of trash that he is!"

Kagome says, with a pleading tone, "Melody, we didn't know!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "They were trick by the same people that are controlling you!"

Holly says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Bah! Bah! You sound like a broken record! It is starting to get really annoying!"

Back with Jiraiya, Miroku, and Happosai, they look on with interest and Miroku says, nervously, "This is not good."

Jiraiya says, with a sly smile, "Yes. But it doesn't mean that we can't get a good 'cat fight'. It will do wonders for my research."

Happosai says, with a plain tone, "As much as I am for that, I am worried about them getting really hurt or killed."

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "Ah! Don't worry! We will find a way to call the others without them knowing that we were performing 'research' here."

Returning to the sets of brainwashed females, Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Can't you see that you are blind to the truth?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Ha! The only ones that are blind are you since you don't know that we aren't alone in here!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Holly says, glancing in the direction where Jiraiya and his group are, "My sis, dork, means this!" Holly then slashes the air with her claws creates a powerful wind that heads right for Jiraiya and his group who look on nervously.

"_Uh oh!"_ all three of them think at the same time. The attack slams into them taking out Miroku's spell scrolls and with Jiraiya's concentration lost, the jutsu vanishes revealing all three of them and they yell out as they are knocked off.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "It's that pervert!"

Sakura says, with a cold angered tone, "That Pervert Toad Sage: Jiraiya!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "And Happosai!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Freak, I'm not surprised that you're here along with those perverts!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Told you, dorks! They thought with their jutsu and that pervert's spell scrolls that they can keep out of sight of you!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "That rotten…!" Soon after, both groups surround the three males and they get nervous smiles on their lips.

Jiraiya says, with a nervous smile, "Hi, ladies…"

Miroku says, with a nervous smile, "We were here to get some time in the hot springs."

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't give us that! You were here for that Toad Sage's 'research'!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "You mean that stuff where he spies on bikini or scantly-clad beautiful girls and women for his perverted books?"

Tenten says, with a nod, "Yep! Lady Hokage was spied on by him one time and she made sure that he paid for it!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah! I heard from Yamato-sensei!"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "And I'm not surprised that this pervert would be on it! He would always try to spy on me and Inuyasha would make sure that he didn't try it!"

Melody says, with a dark cold snarl, "For once, you traitor, we can agree on something."

Akane says, with a cold plain tone, "Happosai is also a major pervert! He's tried to get Ranma soaked with cold water just to grope him as well as that Hotaru and I are the usual targets for his perversion. Also, he's known to steal women underwear! And I'm surprised that other pervert, Ryoga, isn't here! He would always his cursed form to get in bed with me which I was so stupid to not see that for myself earlier!"

Sayuri tells Akane, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Akane! That pig is going to pay as soon as Dartz gets his!"

Hotaru yells at Sayuri, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Hey watch it, bitch!"

Jiraiya says, with a nervous smile, "Come on, ladies! We were just trying to find the men's hot springs!"

Melody says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Hiding with spell scrolls and jutsu? Doubtful, pervert!"

Happosai wails, solemnly, "Akane, Hotaru, I can't believe that you would allow them to hurt an innocent old man like me!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Give me a break, you old pervert! It's time that you really pay for your disgusting perversions!"

Holly says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Well, we should take care of the trash!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Look, we don't like each other, but I think that we can agree, as girls and women, that we don't like getting looked at like this!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold plain tone, "As much that I don't want to, I agree with her."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "No joke! We all don't like perverts!"

Tenten says, with a cold plain tone, "Can we form a truce to get rid of this trash? It would be benefiting to both of us."

Megumi says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Agreed. But only for this." All of the brainwashed females then turn their eyes to three men before them.

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "Okay! Pick a body part!"

The three men then say, nervously, "Mommy!" Happosai then tries to make a run for it, but Hotaru then uses Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu **to hold him in place. As we leave the scene, he can hear the poor guys screaming under tons of punches, kicks, and other sounds of the three males getting beat up.

(**Outside of the hot spring area; Sometime soon after**)

Just outside of the entrance to the hot springs at Duel Academy, we find Jiraiya, Miroku, and Happosai, the three of them badly beaten and their clothes torn, are dump out of the hot springs and in front of the entrance with them groaning badly.

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And if you perverts try this again, your 'greatest prize' of males will be gone for good!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Ooh, now, there's an idea!"

Alexis asks, with a cold plain tone, "After that, can we agree not to fight each other until all of us leave the hot springs?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Yeah! We have all the time in the world to finish you off!"

Sakura says, with a cold sly tone, "That's what you think!" Both sets of brainwashed females then return to the hot spring area. However, Sakura caught by the bases of the necks of Nodoka, Hotaru, and Mayumi at the left side a mark that looks like the Seal of Orichalcos. Sakura thinks in her mind, worriedly, "What's with those marks? I've got a bad feeling about this."

As both sets of brainwashed females got inside, Tsunade, Sango, Koga, Zera, Kenochi, Cologne, Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Keiko Yukimura, Hikari Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, and Sayu Yagami enter upon the scene.

Soun says, shocked, "Master!"

Hikari asks, plainly, "What happened to the three of them?"

Koga says, annoyed, "Please tell me that they didn't do what I think that they did!"

Kenochi says, in an annoyed tone, "Miroku's lecherous antics strikes again!"

Ryoga says, with a sigh, "I say that they were 'peeking' on the girls in the hot springs. Namely, both sides of brainwashed girls."

Tsunade says, with a groan, "I'm not surprised. Jiraiya must have been up to his 'research' again."

Keiko says, slapping her forehead, "Don't tell me that he was looking at them while bathing."

Zera says, with a nod, "Indeed. And I'm not surprised that this monk would be on it. He is the ultimate lecher."

Sango says, with a sigh, "Isn't that the truth, Zera? It is no surprise that Miroku would like Jiraiya-sama's kind of 'research'."

Cologne says, with an annoyed sigh, "And I'm not surprised that Happy would even be a part of this!"

Genma says, with a nod, "Yes, the master hasn't changed since Tendo and I trained under him."

Hikari tells Genma, annoyed, "Yeah, that would included from what Ranma and Akane said that you and Mister Tendo helped stole innocent women's unmentionables as well as leaving the restaurants without paying!"

Mina says, with a plain tone, "Somehow, one or the other set of brainwashed girls found them and…it is kind obvious."

The 'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold plain tone, _**"For once, I agree with both sides of brainwashed dorks! If there is one thing that I really don't like, it is perverts!"**_

Keiko tells her 'other half', plainly, _**"Well, that's something that we can both agree on. How can they do this in their states?"**_

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Well, what do we have here?" Our heroes and heroines turn around to see Ranma, Hikaru, Inuyasha, and Naruto in front of them.

Genma says, surprised, "Ranma!"

Tsunade says, lowly, "Naruto!"

Kenochi says, lowly, "Inuyasha."

Keiko asks, with a serious tone, "What are you doing here?"

Ranma says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Mom told me to take out three pieces of trash that interrupted her time in the hot springs! Personally, I ain't surprised that the old lech would pull something like this!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold serious tone, "But since you dweebs are here, you can make sure that they don't try something like that again! That rotten monk better not try to spy on my sisters like that ever again or I will rip out his eyes with my claws to make sure!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, why don't you get that rotten Pervy Sage and his fellow perverts out of here before we take care of them ourselves? We don't like it when our female friends are spied upon like that and I can agree with them on perverts!"

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "We were just about to." Soon after, Cologne grabs Happosai by the collar, Tsunade takes Jiraiya by the collar, and Sango takes Miroku by the collar and our heroes and heroines drag the badly beaten up males away through not being too careful about how they drag them away.

Inuyasha then says, dark cold plain tone, "Hey, Yukimura!"

Keiko replies, with a plain tone, "Yes?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Why don't you be smart and dump that piece of dirt, Urameshi, like the worthless trash that he is? In fact, the reason for your pain, misery, and problems is all Urameshi and he had the gall to call you a 'backstabber' when he backstabbed you!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Well, Yusuke didn't…"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Didn't what? He didn't see the whole thing? Well, that's the point! He only assumed something and he didn't see the whole thing in which he let his emotions, like a rotten backstabbing cousin of his, get the better of him! And then he gave you up for power!"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Yusuke would never do that!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Coming from a girl that believed a fake tape over her best friend, whom she called a sister!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And sure, you made the mistake of going letting your feelings for Tyku get the better of your friendship with the others, but in short, if it wasn't for Urameshi's betrayal of you, you would have never fallen into his arms in the first place!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And blame and guilt that you bare, through you have some, isn't all completely yours! The fact is… It is all Yusuke Urameshi's fault that you have problems with your 'other half' since all the pain and misery as well as much of the guilt that you bare comes from him!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And what makes you think that after you 'save' him that he won't do this to you, again, Yukimura? He just might stab you in the heart literally for all that you have become!"

Hikari yells out, with a serious tone, "Yusuke would never do that!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And what assurance does Keiko have that you won't help him!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "They will never do that!"

Naruto asks, with a dark cold sly tone, "Really? They betrayed you before and they could do it to you, again. What makes you think that they won't?"

Keiko says, displaying her 'Mark of the Dragon', "See this? This is a symbol of my status as a protector of humanity. If you think that you will bait me with your lies, you are too mistaken. You won't turn me against my friends and family since I trust them with my life." Keiko then says, going to Inuyasha and giving him a glare that's so serious and full of strength and determination that makes him unnerved, "And believe me, Inuyasha, know this: I will stop you." Keiko then turns away and walks back to the others.

Inuyasha states, with a dark cold snarl, "Why you…?" However, Keiko looks at them with a strong glare that makes them become unnerved since her glare is full of strength and determination.

Keiko says, with a very serious tone, "Don't even think about it." The four Orichalcos controlled are stopped in their tracks and frozen by Keiko's glare and she turns away as she heads off with the others back to the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms while dragging Jiraiya, Miroku, and Happosai away.

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "Rotten little witch, just wait until I unleashed the power of my new powers!"

Hikaru tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't even kid about that, Ranma! The curse mark is very dangerous when it's abusively used! The only reason why it didn't kill us is that we desire to get revenge on those, who betrayed us, greatly that we were able to survive!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I don't know! I still hate the idea since it's a version that Orochimaru used on that rotten Uchiha."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, we have to use every arsenal that we have to make sure that humanity pays for their actions!"

(**At Duel Academy's well; On the meanwhile**)

At the well where duelist threw away cards that they deemed weak, there is an eerie glow coming from the well and as the glow becomes stronger, we see some kind of glowing sphere coming out of the well. When the glow fades away, we find that it is none other than Naraku within the sphere.

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "Interesting. So, this is the realm that the miko, Kagome, comes from." Naraku says, with a plain tone, "I sense and the jewel around here. But there seems to be something off with her aura. No matter. I shall finally gain the jewel and this world shall become mine." Soon after, Naraku takes off into the woods and in the direction that he 'senses' Kagome's aura.

(**Back at the Orichalcos's headquarters; Sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find all of the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of the three serpent heads with Dartz kneeling on his knees with the female Orichalcos warriors telling about Miroku, Jiraiya, and Happosai's stunts in the hot springs.

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold snort, "It's not surprising that Happosai would pull something like this!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, he's perversions has always get on my nerves and that's saying a lot coming from us!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yeah, you two are a lot smarter than to the old freak and his little band of perverts!"

Just then, Dartz's voice calls out, "May I have your attentions, my friends!" Everyone turns to see Dartz standing on his feet and turning to them. Dartz tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, it seems that Naraku is alive!"

Inuyasha and Melody yelp in shock and Melody yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "What! No! We killed that asshole a year!"

Holly asks Melody, in a dark cold serious tone, "Wasn't Naraku that pitiful excuse of a half-demon that was nothing more than headache with you and Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "Yeah, that's him, Holly! Damn that Naraku! He can't seem to stay dead, already!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "And there's more as well too! It seems that there are other enemies that all of you have faced, including the Band of Seven and the Thunder Brothers."

Melody yells out, stunned, "Those jokers again!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "All we need is Orochimaru and that Moo guy that Holly and her friends fought and we'll have a full house!"

Tai gets out their Digivices and Tai asks Agumon, "Ready, Agumon!"

Agumon yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah!"

**Warp Digivolution**

"**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon**!"

**End Warp Digivolution**

Ranma and Hotaru gets out their Digivices as Ranma's body is surrounded by a dark orange DNA Charge and Hotaru's body is surrounded by a dark violet DNA Charge.

**Ultimate Digivolution** (_Digimon Data Squad 'Perfect Evolution' music begins_)

Just then the words 'Perfect Evolution' appear on Ranma's digivice, Ranma gathers a lot of dark violet energy into his right hand and cries out, "**DNA Full Charge!**" Just then a burst of energy is sent into Agumon 2.

"**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…RizeGreymon!"**

Just then the words 'Perfect Evolution' appear on Hotaru's digivice, Hotaru gathers a lot of dark violet energy into her right hand and cries out, "**DNA Full Charge!**" Just then a burst of energy is sent into Falcomon.

"**Falcomon Warp Digivolve to…Crowmon!"**

**End Ultimate Digivolution**

_(Digimon Data Squad 'Perfect Evolution music ends)_

Replacing Agumon 2 was an Ultimate level Digimon that was similar to MetalGreymon, except that it had a metal helmet and red hair, but instead it had red chest armor as well as a pair of metallic 'wings' with three cannons on them on his back his right arm replaced with a large gun barrel, and armor plating on his tail.

Replacing Peckmon, there is a large black bird Digimon with violet wing tips, three huge violet clawed feet, and golden tridents on his wings as well as a golden helmet on his head.

**Digimon Analyzer (Narrator's Voice)**

"**RizeGreymon is an Ultimate level Digimon with Lightning fast speed! His special attack is the Trident Revolver!"**

"**That's Crowmon, Falcomon's Ultimate form, it looks menacing, but it is a powerful ally and friend to those it proves worthy of its protection, and his powerful Savage Emperor and Black Feather attacks will make sure that whoever is his enemies won't ever rise again!"**

Light, Allie, and Tyler takes out their own Digivices.

**Bio Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Light gathers dark violet energy together in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Light slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivice to…BioThunderbirdmon!**"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Allie gathers dark violet energy together in her right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Allie slams the energy into her digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivice to…BioQuetzalmon!**"

As the screen of his digivice says 'Bio Evolution', Tyler gathers dark violet energy together in his right hand and yells out, "**Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!**" Tyler slams the energy into his digivice as he's surrounded by that energy and he calls out, "**Bio Hybrid Digivice to…BioStegomon!**"

**End Bio Digivolution**

Dartz tells his followers, "Good luck to all of you!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Master Dartz with this Cursed Seal, we can finally take down those other creeps."

Nodoka tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, "Ranma, while we're in battle, there will be a chance that we'll run into the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

Naruto asks Nodoka, curiously, "Hey, Auntie Nodoka, what do you know about the Akatsuki?"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Let's just say when I was, like you, Naruto, a pawn for the Leaf Village, I had a bit of a run-in with those people and I've gotten some of the techniques of the members, especially Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan except for Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu as well as Zabuza and Haku."

Naruto says, in a shock, "Them too!"

BioStegomon says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We can talk about this later! Right now, I want to fight those evil guys!"

Michael says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'll stay and train Hiroshi and Daisuke in their new powers with my 'other half's' help."

Mayumi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, be careful with that other part then!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, let's head out!"

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

On the cliffs on the volcano overlooking the facilities of Duel Academy, we find several shadows watching the scenery of Academy Island with some sounds of dueling in the GX tournament going on below.

One of the shadows, a humanoid figure, says, with an evil sly tone, "So, that's where Yusuke, his sister, and his friends, including that damned fox, Kurama, is right now, huh? Perfect. Kurama thought he could use one of his damn plants to seal me away for all time in a dream, but I'm back and he will pay for that."

Another of the shadows, another humanoid figure, says, with an evil tone, "Whatever. You can keep that other damned hanyous and their friends to yourself. However, we are looking for two certain half-breeds and that priestess that dog travels around with. The three of them made fools out of us and they will pay."

The third of the shadows, another humanoid figure through not with a human-like head, tells the second 'shadow', "Indeed, brother Hiten. That rotten Inuyasha, along with his damn sister and woman made us into fool, but now, reborn in the maiden's own time, we can extract our revenge on those half-demons and his maiden." Soon enough, the three of them quickly made their way down towards Duel Academy with the first figure leaping down the rocks by extending his fingers like putty or rubber bands, the second figure floating down with flaming wheels attached to his shoes, and the third one, the most inhuman looking one, rides down what looks like a good sized storm cloud.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; on the meanwhile**)

Returning with our heroes and heroines, we find Jiraiya, Miroku, and Happosai surrounded by the rest of our group of our heroes and heroines.

Tsunade yells out, really annoyed, "I should have known that you would do something so… perverted!"

Sango says, with a really annoyed, "How could you, Miroku?"

Ukyo says, with an angered snarl, "Especially when all of them have been brainwashed by two freaks!"

Happosai says, nervously, "It isn't like we meant any harm."

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Harm? You were peaking at my cousin while she is trying to take a bath, jerk!"

Kira says, with an angered tone, "We have put up with your perverted antics, but you are really pushing it with this!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "They paid the price anyway. Unless they want to get bashed again, they should know better."

Ino says, rolling her eyes, "Don't bet on it, Zane."

Shippo says, rolling his eyes, "If you knew Miroku like we do, you would know better."

Nabiki says, with an annoyed snort, "And if you knew Happosai like we do, you'll know better too!"

Cologne says, annoyed, "And that's the truth, Nabiki Tendo."

Keiko wipes her forehead with her right arm and Jaden asks, concerned, "Hey, sis, are you okay?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm okay, Jay." Keiko thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I just feel tired from that horrible nightmare. A vision of the future? Three of our friends going to turn into 'Dark Signers'? Enemies that I'm supposed to fight as a 'Signer'? And I'm getting more visions as of late."_ Just then Keiko holds her head as images of Hikari Urameshi, three cloaked figures, the Killer Whale Geoglyph, and the Condor Geoglyph appear in her mind.

Catherine, the Australian one, asks Keiko, "Is something wrong there Keiko?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm okay, Catherine. I'm just a bit out of it."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "After a nightmare like that, I would be out of it myself."

TK says, with a nod, "I have to admit, Davis, you're right about that."

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"What were those images in my mind right now? Kari and three cloaked figures? And the Killer Whale Geoglyph of the Nazca Lines? Does Kari has something to do with the 'Dark Signers'?"_ However, deep down, what disturbed Keiko the most was the Condor Geoglyph that appeared in her mind and Keiko doesn't know the reason for it.

Kurama then says, with a plain tone, "We do have company right here."

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "Kurama's right. There are two of them."

Kai asks, seriously, "Where are they?" Hiei quickly draws his sword, spins around, and leaps into the sky to knock a strange chain-like sword that was heading right for our heroes and heroines away.

Hiei goes back to the ground and he replies, plainly, "That's your answer human." Immediately, everyone looks to see Jakotsu and Ginkotsu of the Band of Seven in front of them.

Sango yells out, stunned, "Jakotsu? Ginkotsu?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "You know them?"

Miroku says, seriously, "We do, Tyson. They are part of the Band of Seven, enemies that we faced in the past. They were rogue warriors that terrorized village and people until they were hunted down and executed for their crimes. Naraku brought them back with the Shikon Jewel to serve him while he 'evolved' and grew more powerful. They brought us no end of trouble, but we destroyed and defeated them."

Jakotsu says, with a grin, "But we're back. And I don't see that dog with you."

Shippo says, with a sly grin, "Inuyasha doesn't need the trouble to deal with you and we've got more powerful friends to take care of you."

Jakotsu says, with a sadistic grin, "This should be fun. Let's see them in action." Jakotsu then unleashes his chain sword at the group.

"**Spirit Sword!**"

Kuwabara unleashes his **Spirit Sword** and uses it to slice apart Jakotsu's sword.

Jakotsu yells out, stunned, "That's no fair! How dare you do that to my sword? My beautiful sword!"

Ginkotsu calls out, with a snarl, "Beings including fellow humans seem to have special powers! This shall take them out!" Ginkotsu then unleashes a barrage of his saws at our heroes and heroines.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "This isn't good!"

Hassleberry calls out, strongly and nervously, "Fire in the hole soldiers! Duck and cover!"

Keiko takes out off her clip and activates her duel disk attached to her left wrist, "There is no need!" Keiko puts one card on her duel disk and Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears in front of our heroes and heroines in which it unleashes her attack that takes out all of Ginkotsu's weapons launched at them causing a lot of smoke and dust. A short time afterwards, Davis, with a **Rasengan** in his right hand, bursts out of the smoke and rams the sphere of chakra into Ginkotsu.

"**Rasengan!**"

Ginkotsu cries out as the sphere of chakra badly damaging him and Jakotsu goes over to him.

Kira says, with a sly grin, "That's just a small sample of what we can do."

Jakotsu says, annoyed, "We just underestimated you! We'll be back!" Jakotsu then slams a smoke bomb into the ground covering them in smoke and when the smoke clears, the two Band of Seven members are gone!

Kiba yells out, annoyed, "Cowards!"

Sango asks, perplexed, "I don't get it everyone! How did they come back?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "It is most likely that the imbalance of the cycle of life in the universe is causing this. If this keeps, there might be no end to enemies that you have faced in the past coming back from 'the dead' so to speak everyone."

Joey says, with an annoyed, "That's just perfect."

Kiba says, with a groan, "We can think of plenty of people that we don't want to see again."

Erin, Rika, Takara, Nyoko, and Melissa look at each other and Erin says, telepathically, _**"It seems like our greatest fears have come to past."**_

Nyoko asks, curiously, _**"What do we do?"**_

Melissa says, with a plain tone, _**"We need to weaken the negative forces and increase the positive forces in the universe. We need the others to use more light energy and decrease their usage of 'dark energy'."**_

Erin looks at Keiko and she says, telepathically, _**"There is something else. It is about Keiko Yukimura."**_

Takara asks, curiously, _**"What about Keiko, Erin?"**_

Melissa says, plainly, _**"I've felt it, too. I fear that the vision of the future that Keiko Yukimura saw will come to past and four of them will fall into the darkness of the 'Netherworld', but there is more. We should research more into Keiko Yukimura's history because I think there is more to the 'Supreme Princess' than the corruption of the 'Darkness of Salvation'."**_

Rika asks, curiously, _**"Like what exactly, Melissa?"**_

Melissa replies, plainly, _**"I'm not sure, but we will need to keep a close eye on her. The greatest enemy that we may have to face might be one that not even Keiko, herself, suspects."**_ Just then image of the Condor Geoglyph of the Nazca Lines appears in Erin's and Melissa's mind.

Miroku gasps in shock as he senses someone and he says, seriously, "Oh no!"

Genki asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Zera, and Kenochi sniff the area and Zera says, in a serious tone, "No! How did HE come back!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "What is it!"

Koga says, in an annoyed snarl, "Naraku! That's who!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! We took care of him!"

Kagura yells out, fearfully, "You lie! Naraku is dead!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Well, we just sensed his aura right now!"

Feng says, in an annoyed tone, "Damn it! That fiend can't stay dead for one second!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Is it someone you know?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Naraku was our archenemy, who set Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, gave Miroku's grandfather the Wind Tunnel curse, and killed my fellow villagers!"

Koga says, in an angered snarl, "Not to mention, he murdered most of my clan!"

Feng says, seriously, "And mine as well then framing Lord Inuyasha upon it!"

Kagura thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"No! If Naraku is alive, then my freedom is gone! Naraku must have known about my treachery at this point! There's no doubt that he'll kill me soon!"_

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "And if I know that creep, he must be after the Shikon Jewel still!"

Miroku says, seriously, "And Kagome is in danger!"

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "Why would he be after Kagome! Last I checked, those Orichalcos creeps stole the Shikon Jewel from that white fake of Kagome!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "Naraku must still believe that Kagome still has the Shikon Jewel!"

Kira says, seriously, "We have to get to her before that Naraku guy gets to her."

Just then an evil male voice calls out, "You all aren't going anywhere!" Just then, a male figure comes in front of our heroes and heroines, which is revealed to be the elder Toguro.

Kurama yells out, stunned, "What? I already took care of you! You should be still trapped in my trap and in Spirit World!"

Elder Toguro calls out, with a sly grin, "I was, but thanks to that imbalance of light and darkness, I managed to escape from your trap and come back to get my revenge on you! Now, with new powers, I will take care of you and that rotten nitwit that tried to squash me like a flea."

Kuwabara yells out, angrily, "Just try you overgrown pile of goop!"

Genki yells out, shocked, "Hey wait a minute! I know you! You're the elder Toguro that faced Urameshi and his team from the Dark Tournament! Pacifier Breath and Grandma Genkai told us stories about you and the younger Toguro!"

Elder Toguro says, with an evil sly smile, "Indeed, boy, now it's time to kill all of you once and for all!"

TK says, in a strong tone, "Go ahead and try, freak!"

Davis says, seriously, "Yeah, in case you've forgotten, there's plenty of us and only one you!"

Just then, another evil voice yells out, strongly, "I may have to disagree with you, boy!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Yami Bakura come out of dark violet and black fog.

Tea asks, surprised and perplexed, "Bakura?"

Yeshua says, seriously, "No, it's the spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

Joey yells out, shocked, "Wait! Wasn't the spirit of the Millennium Ring part of that lord of darkness, Zorc?"

Yami Bakura yells out, with an evil smile, "That's right, Joey! I'm back!"

Happosai yells out, shocked, "Zorc the Dark One? That evil creature is just as dangerous as the Light of Destruction, the only difference is he is darkness while the Light of Destruction is an impure light!"

Cologne says, horrified, "Oh my! This is real bad! Zorc is even more dangerous than Saffron."

Yami Bakura states, with an evil smile and evil sarcastic tone, "Ah, I don't see your little Pharaoh friend among you. With him out of the way, all the seven Millennium Items are mine, my true form will be restored and I will destroy each and every single one of you, especially little Yugi!"

Joey exclaims, seriously, "Just try and get our plans, you overgrown freak! From what I can see, you are not all powerful anymore!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil smile, "The mutt has a point! Even through the imbalance of light and darkness, thanks in all to your battle with the Light of Destruction, allowed my spirit to revive and gain enough power to assume this form with the ring or that weak host of mine, Ryo Bakura, I can't gain my true form until I have the seven items and something else, which you already provided!"

Danielle asks, seriously, "What do you mean?"

Yami Bakura replies, with an evil smile, "Why the Millennium Stone, of course! I've taken it from the abandoned dorm and stashed in a place where I need to perform the ritual to revive my true self!"

Everyone, except for Elder Toguro, gasps in shock and Cologne exclaims, horrified, "Oh no! If he gets the seven items and revives his true form, we will have the _three_ of most of the evil forces in the universe to deal with, not just two, the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos! Zorc is just as powerful, maybe even more powerful, than Chaos itself!"

Kira exclaims, stunned, "Oh, great! As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with!"

Yugi calls out, with a serious tone, "You won't get away with this, Zorc!"

Yami Bakura calls out, with a nasty tone, "Try and stop me, little Yugi! Without the Pharaoh, here, saving your hides, you're as good as gone! You might have beaten me in that duel in Atem's memory, but this time I'm ready to take you down. So, prepare yourselves, mortals!" Yami Bakura summons a ancient Egyptian Duel Disk, a Diadiankh, to his left wrist, and calls out, when a creature appears on the first slot of the Diadiankh, "Come forth, almighty Diabound!" Just then Diabound, in its final form, appears behind Yami Bakura and gives out an evil demonic roar.

Nabiki yells out, in a rare shocked tone, "What the hell is that!"

Cologne says, with a serious and plain tone, "That's Diabound! The mighty Shadow Creature created by the evil spirits of Kul Elna after that were murdered and their bodies and soul were used to created the seven Millennium Items and this creature is so mighty it can go toe-to-toe with the Egyptian God Monsters through not in a straight fight!"

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Elder Cologne! It has also the ability to absorb the power of the monsters that it vanished and last time I check, it has the abilities of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the ability to phase through objects from Shadow Ghoul, the power to bend with the shadows to render itself invisible, the power of the Thunder Force from Slifer the Sky Dragon, and plenty more."

Yami Bakura says, with an evil sly smile, "It seems like you and the Chinese Amazon hag remember your history, Yeshua. Good for you and this time around, Diabound won't be beaten by any creature, man or Shadow Creature!" Yami Bakura gives an evil menacing laughs that sends plenty of chills down the spines of our heroes and heroines and can tons of chills down the spines of regular men and women.

(**Somewhere else on Academy Island; Sometime later**)

On another part of Academy Island, we find the SOL girls walking down with their own bathroom utensils with cold annoyed expressions and in their female SOL uniforms.

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn that monk! I should have known he'd pull something like that!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah and the Toad Sage is just the same too and Akane was right about that old freak, Happosai!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh they'll pay for that for sure!" Kagome gasps in shock as she senses something and Akane asks her, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm sensing a familiar evil aura!"

Sayuri says, horrified, "Is it the nonbelievers or those Orichalcos creeps!" Just then the ground opens up and a whirlwind comes out of the ground. But then the whirlwind fades away to reveal Mistress Centipede, much to Kagome's shock.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "What the hell is that?"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Mistress Centipede!"

Tenten asks Kagome, "You know her!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Mistress Centipede was the first demon that I came across before I met with Inuyasha! After I released him, Inuyasha killed her easily!"

Mistress Centipede says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, miko! Now, where's that half-breed child that killed me! I have a bone to pick with him and you!"

Kagome winches at that and Sakura says, in a cold strong tone, "Hey, back off, demon!"

Mistress Centipede says, in a sneer, "You don't scare me, little human!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Maybe this will, freak! **Spirit Gun**!" Just then, a sickly white blast hits Mistress Centipede hard in the back, making a hole in her stomach, causing her to scream out in pain as she falls down to the ground and behind her was a white-clad Yusuke Urameshi with a bow and quiver of arrows and Gaomon.

Kagome calls out, in a cold excited tone, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone while walking towards his cousin, "Kagome, are you guys okay!"

Kagome replies, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah, but that doesn't explain how Mistress Centipede came back."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, Master Sartorius told me that there are many old evil guys that we faced in the past that came back, including the four Saint Beasts that me, Kari, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei fought!" Yusuke gives Kagome the bow and arrows and then Yusuke, Kagome, and Akane sense another aura, which Kagome gasps in shock and horror.

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "No way! How the hell did HE come back!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Who came back!"

Just then, a familiar evil male voice calls out, "The miko means me, girl." Everyone whips their heads to see Naraku staring them down with an evil sly smile.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "How can this be? How can you be here?"

Naraku says, with a sinister sly tone, "It is a long explanation and I do not feel in the mood of telling."

Kagome yells out, with a cold angered tone, "You rotten piece of scum! What in the heck are you doing here? I am not in the mood for your pathetic games! Just give your dorky speech and get out of here!"

Naraku says, with a curious tone, "Interesting. You seem different miko."

Yusuke asks Kagome, with a cold serious tone, "Do you know that weirdo, Kagome?"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "That's Naraku! The same Naraku that made Inuyasha and Kikyo think that they betrayed each other and gave Inuyasha, Melody, Zera, Kenochi, and me more headaches than we can remember!"

Naraku says, with a menacing sly smile, "Nice of you to remember me, miko."

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Calm it, moron! Just tell us why you are here before we send you into the depths of the earth where you belong."

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "I was right. You are different."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Shut up, moron! Now, tell us why you are here?"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "And who are you to talk to me like that? I can smell that rotten half-breed aura on you."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "The name is Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome's cousin, you piece of filth!"

Naraku states, curiously, "Cousin? And a hanyou? Interesting." Naraku says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, I am not here to play games. I am here to get the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome says, lowly, "Why I am not surprised by this? It is the one thing that you always want to get what you selfishly want."

Naraku says, with a menacing sly smile, "You remember? I'm honored." Naraku says, with serious tone, "But now, give me the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't have it! And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you!"

Naraku says, with an annoyed glare, "Now, who is the one playing games? I may 'fool around', miko, but I do not like to be toyed with."

Kagome yells out, with a cold strong tone, "I told you that I don't have it!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right! It was stolen from Kagome!"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "As you wish. If you wish to continue this farce, it is fine by me. I must remind you why I was the bane of yours and that dog's existence."

Yusuke yells out, coldly and strongly, "I don't think so pal!" Yusuke then aims his right index finger like a gun and charges with spirit energy.

"**Spirit Gun**!"

Yusuke fires a powerful sphere of spirit energy at him and Naraku create a powerful barrier to stop it with ease.

Kelly asks, stunned, "How?"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "I can sense your incredible spiritual and demonic energy, but I know ways to ease deflect them."

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Try this!" Yusuke then charges his right fist with spiritual energy.

"**Shotgun**!"

Yusuke unleashes of wave of spirit energy bullet at Naraku, but they have the same effect as before. Kagome then prepares to unleash one of her sacred arrows on Naraku and it glows a sickly white.

Kagome calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, try to your most ability!"

Yusuke says, with a cold strong tone, "One step ahead of you!" Yusuke then charges his right fist full of spirit energy and Kagome launches her arrow at Naraku, Yusuke charges him, but Kagome's arrow shatters on impact of Naraku's barrier causing her to gasp in shock.

"**Spirit Wave**!"

Yusuke slams his right fist into Naraku's barrier, but it has the same effect and he just roughly bounces back and onto the ground.

Alexis asks Yusuke, stunned, "Are you okay, Yusuke?"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "Pathetic. And it is my turn."

"**Orichalcos Wind Scar!**"

Just then a powerful wind force heads right for Naraku and slams into him causing his force-field to flick and Naraku to be shaken. Everyone looks towards the source to see Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, and Naruto in front of them.

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snarl, "Naraku! I thought something stunk worse than those dorks!"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "Inuyasha. You and your sister are different I can tell."

Melody says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "You remember us? I can just gag, freak!"

Naraku asks, with a plain tone, "Here to save your priestess?"

Inuyasha yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "Get real freak show! I wouldn't be caught dead with the worthless piece of flesh since the only ones that want that backstabbing witch have LOW tastes in women!" Kagome winches at Inuyasha's nasty comments and Naraku gives a rare look of surprise. Inuyasha calls out, with a dark cold serious tone, "But I'm not here for her! I'm here to rip you apart! I don't know how you got back, but I'm sending you back wherever you came from into pieces so small that you could never come back ever again!"

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You tell him, brother!"

Naraku asks, curiously, "Brother?"

Holly says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! I am Melody and Inuyasha's sister, Holly!"

Melody says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't bother! This brain dead jerk won't be alive much longer!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Wait a sec! He'll just make a new barrier to deflect your attacks!"

Holly tells Yusuke, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Shut up, Urameshi! Don't criticize our abilities!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And by the way, Urameshi, do you believe that old hag is actually dead!" Inuyasha points at Mistress Centipede, who was regaining consciousness and rises up, while regenerating her stomach made from Yusuke's **Spirit Gun** and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What the hell!"

Mistress Centipede glares at Yusuke and she says, in an evil angered tone, "You loathsome wretch! You will pay for that! And I can tell that you're another half-breed spawn like that dog!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Hey don't lump me with that poor excuse of a half-demon!"

Mistress Centipede turns to Inuyasha and she says, with an evil sly tone, "Well, the half-demon brat returns!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold strong tone, "Well, this time around, old hag, I'm going to kill you and make sure that you stay dead!"

Just then a large thunderbolt crushes nearby and a familiar male voice rings out, with an evil sly tone, "Forget about that old bag, half-breed! Worry about what me and my brother are going to do when we fry you and your sister!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "I know that voice!" Everyone looks up into the sky and they see the two Thunder Brothers hovering in the sky above them.

Kagome calls out, stunned, "The Thunder Brothers?"

Sayuri asks Kagome, "You know them, Kagome?"

Kagome nods her head and says, "Inuyasha, Melody, and I met them on the day that we met that little backstabbing fox brat, Shippo. The Thunder Brother is the demons that killed Shippo's father and Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to destroy them."

Manten says, with an evil sly smile, "I see that the little miko remembers me!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Remember you! I'm trying to forget about you and your fucking brother, Manten!"

Hiten says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, it looks like the little miko has gained a backbone since the last time, we've met."

Manten says, evilly, "It seems though, brother, and the same with Inuyasha and his sister." Manten looks at Holly and he says, "Though, the other half-breed is a mystery to me."

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "It seems that Inuyasha has another sister that was hidden from us."

Hiten says, with an evil sly smile, "It wouldn't matter, since we found Inuyasha along his sister and woman is here, now we can get our revenge!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "Don't remind me that I was with that backstabbing witch, Hiten!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah, now, all four of you jokers are going die!"

Hiten yells out, strongly, "Let's see what you can do, half-breed!"

"**Big Bang Eternal Engage**!"

"**Star Eternal Engage**!"

"**Big Bang Power Engage**!"

"**Comet Power Engage**!"

Soon after, Naruto, Inuyasha, Melody, and Holly transform into their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms.

Yusuke gets out his Digivice and he calls out, coldly, "You ready, Gaomon!"

Gaomon says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir!"

**Ultimate Digivolution **_(Digimon Data Squad Warp Digivolution/Perfect Evolution music starts)_

As he was glowing blue and sickly white, Yusuke calls out, thrusting his digivice in front of him, "**DNA…**!" As the screen of his digivice reads 'Perfect Evolution', Yusuke shoots his free hand up and he calls out, coldly, "**…Full Charge**!" Yusuke slams his energy into his digivice causing it to shoot out beams of light and data right at Gaomon.

"**Gaomon Warp Digivolve to…MachGaogamon**!"

**End Ultimate Digivolution**

The Thunder Brothers, Mistress Centipede, and Naraku give out surprised looks on their faces and Manten says, stunned, "What just happened!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You getting the ass-kicking of a lifetime, Manten!"

Mistress Centipede yells out, charging after Divine Big Bang, "We'll see about that, half-breed!" Just then, Mistress Centipede was cut off in half and her upper part of her body falls down to the ground, while screaming in pain.

Hiten yells out, shocked, "What just happened!" Just then, Divine Comet comes out from behind Mistress Centipede holding what seemed to be Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "It's the Tetsusaiga! I thought only Inuyasha could wield it!"

Divine Comet says, pointing at her Millennium Earrings, "Wrong, miko! This is my own version of my brother's sword! You see, my Millennium Earrings can allow me to materialize any weapon or duplicate any weapon of my choosing and I chose Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and that's not all." Just then, Divine Comet's version of her brother's sword is swirled with wind energies.

Kagome says, stunned, "No way! That's…!"

"**Orichalcos Wind Scar**!"

Divine Comet slams her sword into the ground, creating a huge whirlwind, and Mistress Centipede yells out as she is sliced apart by Divine Comet's attack into little pieces.

Naraku says, surprised, "The other sister can invoke the power of the **Wind Scar** as well."

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I can even invoke my brother's **Wind Scar** with the Orichalcos given it more power."

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "So, the legends about the four 'Chosen Hanyous' are true."

Hiten yells out, shocked, "Four 'Chosen Hanyous'!"

Manten says, stunned, "It's just a myth!"

Naraku says, in a serious tone, "It said that four 'Chosen Hanyous' could be the future rulers of the demon world, one day. It's one of the reasons why half-demons were hated. The 'Chosen Hanyous' were allies with the Egyptian Pharaoh, Atem, and had their own Millennium Items. Taigoku had the Millennium Pendant, while his sisters, Sestuna had the Millennium Boots, Akira had the Millennium Sandals, finally, the youngest, Kasa, had the Millennium Earrings."

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So, you have heard about us! Then, you finally realize that you're going to die!"

Eternal Big Bang tells Naraku, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh and by the way, Naraku, the miko was actually telling you the truth for once about the Shikon Jewel. She doesn't have it! I do."

Naraku says, surprised, "What!"

Hiten says, amazed, "The Shikon Jewel here!"

Manten says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, things had gotten very interesting here."

Naraku tells Eternal Big Bang, in a plain tone, "I see. Since you have the jewel, you wouldn't mind handing it over, Inuyasha."

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "The day I willingly give you the jewel is the day that pigs grow wings and fly!"

Eternal Star says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah and Hell freezes over, pal!"

Naraku says, in a serious tone, "If you're not going to give it to me, willingly, then I'd have to take it away from you by force. I've gotten more powerful since we've crossed paths!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Big deal, jerk! I've gotten more powerful to the brink that I don't even have to use my Tetsusaiga to deal with you!"

Naraku says, annoyed, "You lie!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Let's find out then!"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; on the meanwhile**)

Returning to our heroes and heroines, we find them facing off against Yami Bakura AKA Zorc and Diabound, in its final form, against them.

Yami Bakura yells out, with an evil sly grin, "Diabound, show them your strength! Use the White Lightning attack that you stole from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and crush them!" Diabound immediately launches a whitish-blue beam from its tail at our heroes and heroines.

Izzy yells out, shocked, "Look out, everyone!" Just then glows come from Keiko's, Davis's, and TK's decks and they shoot out taking the form of Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000), Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000), and Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) with mighty roars of strength as Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a burst of flames that negates Diabound's attack.

Yami Bakura yells out, shocked, "What? What kind of trick is this?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon yells out, strongly, **"We will not allow you to harm any of them!"**

Yami Bakura says, with an angered tone, "How dare you? Mere Duel Monster spirits against the strength of the mighty Zorc!" Yami Bakura yells out, strongly, "Diabound, teach these overgrown lizards a lesson! Use your Thunder Force strike and crush them!" Diabound then launches Slifer's attack from its tail against them.

TK yells out, strongly, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, counter his attack with Eternal Sunshine!"

Davis calls out, strongly, "Red Dragon Archfiend, counterattack with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Keiko shouts out, strongly, "Black Rose Dragon, counterattack with Black Rose Flare!" All three Dragons launch their attacks on the beam of lightning energy causing a powerful explosion which in return causing the 'Marks of the Dragon' on TK's, Davis's, Keiko's, and Jaden's arms to blaze with powerful crimson light causing the skies to darken and a bright crimson light come from them. Just then a mighty dragon-like cry is heard from the sky.

Nyoko asks, curiously, "What is that?" Just then the mighty Crimson Dragon, in all of its mighty glory, comes down from the clouds.

Ancient Fairy Dragon yells out, stunned, **"Crimson Dragon-sama!"**

Hikari says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Erin says, plainly, "The Crimson Dragon has appeared."

Yami Bakura thinks in his mind, flabbergasted, _"What is that thing? I never seen such a thing before! I can feel its strength! It rivals the Egyptian Gods! Maybe even the Creator of Light itself!"_ The Crimson Dragon gives a mighty roar creating a powerful waves that shatters Diabound into pieces.

Joey yells out, amazed, "So, that's the Crimson Dragon? It's amazing!"

Yeshua thinks in his mind, _"With the appearance of the Crimson Dragon, the 'war' will accelerate."_

(**Another part of Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

Rejoining the SOL members and Orichalcos warriors, they are preparing to face off against Naraku, the Thunder Brothers, and Mistress Centipede. Just then a huge wind hits them and they yelp out in shock.

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "What's with the damn hurricane?" When everyone looks towards the source, they are shocked to see the Crimson Dragon in the sky.

Eternal Big Bang asks, stunned, "What the heck is that?"

Manten yells out, shocked, "It can't be!"

Hiten yells out, stunned, "That dragon!"

Kagome yells out, perplexed, "A crimson colored energy dragon? Wait a minute! Yusuke, it must be the Crimson Dragon!"

Yusuke calls out, shocked, "That's the 'Crimson Dragon'! I see why I got so much hype!"

Eternal Star thinks in his mind, _"So, that's the Crimson Dragon that Master Dartz told us about? Geez! It's huge!"_

(**Returning to our heroes and heroines; A brief time later**)

Back with our heroes and heroines, they are in the center of the powerful winds caused by the Crimson Dragon as it is gives a mighty dragon-like roar of power.

Kira yells out, perplexed, "What's going on? Is the Crimson Dragon protecting us?" Just then Keiko's, Jaden's, TK's, and Davis's 'Marks of the Dragon' blaze with beautiful crimson red light and the Crimson Dragon grabs them with its red claw.

TK asks, perplexed, "Ancient Fairy, what's happening?" Just then Keiko, TK, Davis, and Jaden find themselves floating in energy spheres with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend surrounding them in a triangle formation.

Davis asks, curiously, "Weren't we at the Red Dorm facing off against one of Yugi Moto's enemies?"

Jaden says, with a nod, "We were, bro. But I don't know where we are." Just then everyone looks to see themselves passing over Duel Academy and then they find at some kind of temple made by South American Native American peoples that looks like a stairway in the center and craved into the ground is the shape of the Crimson Dragon.

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "It looks like we are at some kind of temple." Just then the group looks to see a group of people standing at the top of the steps and the temple. When they get a closer look, they gasp to see someone that looks exactly like Keiko except with a Native American skin-tone and wearing garments that a Native American female in South America would ware stand besides someone else that looks like Jaden with Native American skin-tone and wearing male garments that Native American males in South America would ware. The two of them were looking at the right arm of that Jaden look-a-like with Jaden's 'Mark of the Dragon' on it as well as looking down at a body covered in a sheet with his left arm having the same mark, but it was pitch black and dull.

Jaden yells out, stunned, "Those two look like us! And they have our 'Marks of the Dragon' on them!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon yells out, **"These must be your past lives! You and your sister are reincarnations of the 'Ancient Signers' that were first to receive the 'Marks of the Dragon'!"**

Davis asks, curiously, "Who is that then? And why does he have the same 'Mark of the Dragon' that Jaden has?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, **"I'm not too sure. It could be possible that there was a 'Signer' that held the same mark before Jaden's 'previous self' and fell in which the 'Mark of the Dragon' was passed onto Jaden."**

TK says, with a serious tone, "It looks like Jaden and Keiko were brother and sister in that life as well."

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a nod, **"I believe so, TK."** All of them pass the scene and head off, but not before Keiko and TK catches a glimpse of a strange black condor with red eyes looking at Keiko's 'past self'. Immediately, the group passes over an image of Duel Academy and into the Digital World.

TK says, amazed, "We're in the Digital World!" Just then dark blue flames burst out of the group and take the shape of the Nazca Spider, Baby Condor, Hummingbird, Lizard, Giant, Killer Whale, and Monkey in which those flames are causing destruction and chaos to the Digital World.

Davis yells out, shocked, "The Digital World!" Just then an image of Duel Academy and the same temple that they saw earlier appear in front of them.

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, amazed, **"That's the Stairway to the Dragon! The temple that People of the Stars built to honor Crimson Dragon-sama when he was just the Dragon Star!"** Immediately, a figure is seen at the top of it and the image of the Nazca Condor projected into the sky.

Keiko asks, stunned, "That's the Nazca Condor! What's it doing there at that temple?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon yells out, stunned, **"I wish that I knew, Keiko Yukimura! I believe that this is a warning that the future is in complete doubt and great danger is coming! Crimson Dragon-sama must be warning us!"** Just then blue flames come from under Duel Academy and our four 'Signers' look on in horror as the flames start to engulf the island. Soon after, they look to see the flames back off as the Crimson Dragon and five dragons, including Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon, battle strange 'dark creatures' including a strange dragon that crystal blue body, crystal blue wings that looked quite messy, and yellow dragon-like eyes with sparkles all around it.

Jaden asks, with a serious tone, "Who is that dragon?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a plain tone, **"He is my brother: Stardust Dragon."**

TK asks, amazed, "Brother?"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "That must be the final 'Signer Dragon'!"

Keiko says, seriously, "This is a warning! The ancient 'Signer' and 'Dark Signer' war is coming to Duel Academy and the Digital World! I just know it!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a nod, **"What Keiko Yukimura speaks is true expect for one thing: The 'war' has just started. They have just arrived. The 'Dark Signers' are here."** Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock, but they don't have time to say anything else when they cry out as a bright light engulfs them. When they open their eyes, they find themselves back at the Slifer Red Dorm with the others looking at them.

Sayu asks Davis, concerned, "Are you okay, Davis?"

Davis says, with a nod, "I'm just fine, Sayu."

Kira asks, perplexed, "What just happened?"

Jaden asks, looking around and seeing no signs of Elder Toguro and Yami Bakura, "What happened to that Zorc guy and that other guy?"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "They must have escaped when we were blinded by the Crimson Dragon's light."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Well, we have more bad news. The 'Dark Signers' are here at Duel Academy."

Everyone gasps in shock and Hikari asks, stunned, "They are? How do you know?"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "The Crimson Dragon warned us with visions. We saw the Digital World engulfed in blue flames as well as Duel Academy. We saw the Crimson Dragon and the 'Five Dragon' fighting against mysterious enemies here."

Tyson says, with a moan, "That's just great, folks."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "As I stated before, the 'Dark Signers' might come and most likely, the Digital World and Duel Academy will be the battleground for the war."

Catherine says, with a sigh, "Like we didn't darn well have enough problems in our hands."

(**Elsewhere on the Island; on the meanwhile**)

At the active volcano at Academy Island where Jaden fought Atticus Rhodes as Nightshroud, we find the three cloaked figures, the 'Dark Signers', looking down at Duel Academy.

The red and black cloaked one says, with a dark cold plain tone, "They are here. The 'Signers' has brought the 'Crimson Dragon' forth through not intentionally."

The yellow and black cloaked 'Dark Signer' says, with a dark cold plain tone, "It is the signal for the start of the war."

The red and black cloaked 'Dark Signer' says, holding up his right arm and displaying a dark violet 'spider mark', "Indeed, Demak, you are correct. The war has begun and we shall send our 'Shadow Drone' to introduce ourselves to them." All three 'Dark Signers' give dark cold sinister smirks under their hoods at this.

(**Back with the SOL, Orichalcos, and the villains from the Feudal Era; at the same time**)

Returning to the SOL members, the Orichalcos warriors, and the villains from the Feudal Era, they are recovering from witnessing the appearance of the Crimson Dragon.

Kelly yells out, stunned, "That dragon can really put on a show!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "So, do you think that's the Crimson Dragon that we heard that the 'Signers' can bring out?"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "No duh, pinky! A big and powerful crimson energy dragon that can create huge winds is quite obvious!"

Naraku thinks in his mind, _"Such power! An entity of such strength and magnificence in this world! I must find more about it!"_

Divine Comet states, with a dark cold serious tone, "If those four dorks managed to bring out that big bad dragon, they must be gaining strength! How could those four 'Signers' not be getting stronger if they did so?"

Naraku thinks in his mind, _"Signers? Wait! I believe that I have heard of this dragon before."_ Naraku says, with a sinister smile, "So, the legend of the People of the Stars is true after all."

Kagome asks, stunned, "You know about this?"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "I have heard about the demons of the Nazca also known as the 'creatures of the Netherworld' and 'Earthbound Immortals'. They were powerful entities of darkness that were defeated by powerful dragons including a dragon with incredible deity-level strength. The dragon was created from a living star with wisdom of ages and it was known as the Crimson Dragon. I heard legends that after the dragon sealed the 'Earthbound Immortals' away and it sealed itself in five people known as 'Signers' to await the day that it is needed again."

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Look at you, Naraku! Move to the top of the class!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Holly has a point, bro! Those four dorks must be getting stronger if that brought the 'Crimson Dragon' while missing a 'Signer'! If all five 'Signers' are assembled, we are going to have a whole lot of problems! We need to get smash those dweebs now especially Yukimura! I owe her for what she dared to say to you, Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Yusuke gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, stunned, "You can't!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You want to bet? Try and stop me!" Just then Naraku's laughter causing everyone to glare at him and Divine Big Bang asks him, with a dark cold angered tone, "You want a death wish?"

Naraku says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You really desire to challenge the 'Signers', half-breed? Then I call you a complete fool. Legends speak that not even the 'Chosen Hanyous' could beat the 'Signers' and even if they tried, they would crushed under their heels."

Eternal Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "You piece of trash! Stop with your lies!"

Naraku says, with a plain tone, "Believe what you wish. Challenge the 'Signers' if you dare and I shall watch you fall under their power. I, on the other hand, will play it smart and find out their weakness before I attempt to take away their power." Naraku says, with an evil sly grin, "With the strength of the Shikon Jewel and the 'Crimson Dragon', the world shall be at my mercy!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "No way, freak! The 'Signers' belong with us!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold snort, "In your dreams, loser!"

Naraku says, with an evil smile, "You imagine that you can beat the 'Signers' in direct confrontation? Fools. I know better. The legends state that only one group has the ability to defeat the 'Signers' and it is their archenemies and foes: The 'Dark Signers'. The darkness that they weld is said to be even stronger than Zorc, the creator of the 'Shadow Realm', since the power of the Earthbound Immortals run through their veins."

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "Bah! Bah! You are starting to get annoying! We have a power born from the darkness itself!"

Naraku says, with an evil sly grin, "And the 'Earthbound Immortals' are the darkness! They are 'living darkness' and the 'Crimson Dragon' is 'living light', light born from life itself! Do you really believe that you have a chance against those powers, Inuyasha? If you do, then you are a true fool. Plus, there is also another legend. It is said that those that enrage the 'Signer' of the Black Rose will suffer a fate worse than death."

Kagome thinks in her mind, _"What does Naraku mean? The 'Signer' of the Black Rose is obviously Keiko since she has Black Rose Dragon. What does he mean by angering her that you will suffer a fate worse than death? It is because of the 'Supreme Princess' or it is something far worse? Could Naraku be lying? It wouldn't be the first time!"_

Divine Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "That's enough, you asshole! I've had enough of your mouth! Let's do this!"

Hiten says, with an evil sly grin, "I was getting bored anyway! Enough talk is right! Time to blast you back to the Stone Age!"

Yusuke says, with a cold nasty tone, "I'll take you and your hairless brother on!"

Manten yells out, angrily, "How dare you call me that you half-breed?"

Hiten says, with an angered tone, "And the cousin of that wench, too! I shall crush you flat!" Hiten charges right at Yusuke and Divine Comet then comes into the fray.

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I'm not letting that moron get all the fun around here!"

Eternal Star says, pointing at Manten, "I'll take care of you, you overgrown lightning rod! Believe it, pal!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Not with you me, you aren't Naruto!" Soon enough, the others prepare for their own battles with Eternal Big Bang going up against Naraku himself.

(**Elsewhere on Duel Academy; On the meanwhile**)

Within another area of Duel Academy, we find Ranma and Hotaru Saotome, along with their Digimon partners, having looks of shocks on their faces after seeing the huge and mighty Crimson Dragon.

Ranma yells out, stunned, "What was that dragon?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold serious tone, "That must have been the Crimson Dragon that we were told about! I don't know how those dorks did it, but they brought it back! It must mean that they are getting stronger and we need to stop them before they crush us!" Just then Ranma and his sister sense something and they look ahead of them to see Jakotsu and Ginkotsu of the Band of Seven in front of them.

Jakotsu says, with a plain tone and smile, "What do we have here? You don't look like demons, but I can say that you look warriors."

Ranma tells them, with an evil sly grin, "You must be two of the Band of Seven that we heard about."

Ginkotsu asks, curiously, "How do you know about us?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold smile, "We know Inuyasha."

Jakotsu's says, with a smile, "Isn't this our lucky day? We are looking for him. Unless you want trouble, you will tell us where he is."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "How about we kick your butts? This way, we don't have to say a thing and you won't need to worry about finding Inuyasha!"

Ginkotsu says, with a confident tone, "You pathetic morons don't know what you are getting in for!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold smile, "That's funny, dweeb. We were about to say the same thing."

(**In another part of Duel Academy; Around the same time**)

Elsewhere on Academy Island, we find Tai, WarGreymon, Mayumi, Hikaru, and Megumi standing in front of Bankotsu, Renkutsu, and Mukustu and both sides are in defense positions.

Bankotsu asks, with a demanding tone, "I shall only ask once: Where is Inuyasha?"

Megumi tells Bankotsu, with a dark cold nasty tone, "And I told you that you go back to the grave where you came from since I'm going to make sure that my brother and sisters don't need to dirty their hands on weaklings like you!"

Renkutsu yells out, angrily, "You will pay for such talk about the Band of Seven in that manner!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't count on it, freaks!"

(**Going to another part of Academy Island; during the same time period**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find Izayoi and Nodoka launching powerful quick strikes at Kyokostu and Suisku, which they barely manage to dodge.

Suisku asks, curiously, "So, you know Inuyasha?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold wide grin, "I do know them quite well."

Kyokostu says, with a sinister smile, "When we beat you, if you tell us where, we might be merciful to you."

Nodoka says, with a dark cold smile, "I don't think so, you pathetic weakling."

The two Band of Seven members gain angered look and Suisku says, with a sinister grin, "That takes care of that! After we get the information out of you, you better pray for a quick death!" Soon after, both sides attack each other as they prepare to battle each other.

'

(**Overlooking our heroes and heroines; On the meanwhile**)

In another part of the island, we find none other than Yami Marik, Marik's 'dark side', overlooking our heroes and heroines and watching them through some kind of mystic 'mirror'.

Yami Marik says, with a dark curious tone, "There is a power to match the Egyptian God here? This is interesting to know, but it is a powerful light energy and it may prove a threat to me." Yami Marik looks at Keiko and he says, with a dark plain tone, "And that girl is also a curiosity to me. She looks very much like HER in the ancient tablets. The legendary 'Princess of Light' from Egypt that held the only special LIGHT Millennium Item which Anubis copied." Yami Marik says, with a dark sinister smile, "If what I'm thinking is true, then my chance for the Pharaoh's power, even through he is gone from this world, might be possible. I shall wait until the moment is right! Farewell for now, Keiko Yukimura." Yami Marik then laughs sinisterly as he goes into a portal of darkness after making his 'mystical mirror' vanish.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; Shortly thereafter**)

With our heroes and heroines, we find them still recovering from the appearance of the Crimson Dragon, Zorc/Yami Bakura, and Elder Toguro, but Erin and Melissa look towards the distance.

Melissa thinks in her mind, _"Erin must sense it as well. Another dark force from the past has returned, due to the imbalance of life, and they have their eyes on Keiko Yukimura."_

Erin and Melissa look at Keiko and Erin thinks, _"Could Keiko Yukimura be more than a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer'? It seems like all the pieces to victory or defeat in this 'war' circle around the 'Chosen Ones' and 'Signers' and they seem to revolve around Keiko Yukimura and her brother, Jaden Yuki. However, I do fear that 'darker times' for Keiko Yukimura because with the 'Dark Signers' coming in the vision of the 'Signers' because seems to be the most connected with them."_ Just then images of Keiko Yukimura and the image of the Nazca Condor come into Erin's mind and foreshadowing a 'dark fate'…

_**~Next Time~**_

Naraku: I'll ask again, Inuyasha, give me the Shikon Jewel!

Inuyasha: How about this, creep, no way! You're getting it over my dead body!

Naraku: Fool, I'm more powerful than before and I'll get it from you by force if I have to!

Inuyasha: Try it, freak! I'd probably don't need to the Tetsusaiga to beat your overgrown carcass.

Kuwabara: Oh man! Not you guys again, two of the Saint Beasts!

Seiryu: Yes and this time, you all will not get so lucky!

Melissa: Next time, The Appearance of more old Enemies

Yusuke: Damn it! How did these guys get revived!


	109. The Appearance of more old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach'.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter!

**Chapter 109: The Appearance of more old Enemies**

(**Where we last left the Orichalcos, SOL, Naraku, and the Thunder Brothers**)

In a part of Academy Island, we see the SOL controlled Yusuke Urameshi, MachGaogamon, and the Orichalcos controlled Divine Comet fighting against Hiten while dodging his lightning attacks and the Orichalcos controlled Eternal Star and Divine Big Bang start their fight with Manten.

Eternal Star puts his hands in ninja hand signs and he calls out, "Let's see how you can stand up to this! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, 20 Eternal Star Shadow Clones appear around the original while Divine Big Bang does the same, saying, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Then, 30 Divine Big Bang Shadow Clones appear around the original.

Manten says, with an evil sly smile, "It doesn't matter how many you all multiple yourself, you all are going to die!"

Eternal Star and his clones yell out, in unison, "We'll see about that!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Attack!" Just then, Eternal Star and Divine Big Bang Shadow Clones attacks Manten head on. On the meanwhile, Eternal Big Bang and Naraku stare each other off.

Naraku says, with an evil sinister smile, "It doesn't have to be this way, Inuyasha! Just give me the Shikon Jewel and I'll even let you live!"

Eternal Big Bang yells at him, in a dark cold nasty tone, "As if, creep! If I wasn't bowing down to your wishes when I was naïve, what makes you think that I'll do it this time!"

Naraku says, in an annoyed tone, "Now you've done it, Inuyasha! I shall show you how powerful I've become!" Naraku places his arms up and yells out as a red aura comes out from his body. The ground greatly cracks from Naraku's power, and a huge wind kicks up as Naraku's red spirit aura explodes as Naraku increases his power.

The SOL members, even Yusuke, while dodging Hiten's lightning attacks, that can sense auras were surprised by this.

Kagome says, shocked, "Oh man! That's so serious power!" While he's powering up, Naraku laughs manically while Eternal Big Bang has a smug look on his face.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines at the Slifer Red Dorm; On the meanwhile**)

At the Slifer Red Dorm, we see our heroes and heroines looking at the direction where the fight between Eternal Big Bang and Naraku is occurring.

Miroku says, horrified, "No! I didn't think that Naraku would be that powerful!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "It's almost near Super S-class!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "And Inuyasha along with Melody and Holly are with him."

(**One part of Duel Academy; At the same time**)

Elsewhere on Academy Island, we find that high winds coming from Naraku's power up were coming and many duelists including Hikaru's former best friend and her group were looking for shelter.

Stacy yells out, stunned, "Where is this crazy weather coming from!? The weatherman didn't say anything about any storm!"

Kraus says, seriously, "Those weather people never get anything right!"

(**Back with Naraku and Eternal Big Bang; On the meanwhile**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find Naraku still powering up while laughing evilly and Naraku says, evilly, "You see, Inuyasha, did you forget who I really am! You fool! How dare you challenge me!?" Naraku then sees a dark cold sly smile on Eternal Big Bang and he says, in an annoyed tone, "You better get that smirk off your face, Inuyasha!" Just then, Naraku uses his new powers to lift up a huge pillar of rock above separating himself from Eternal Big Bang.

Just then, Eternal Big Bang uses his new powers to form a physic blast to break the rock in half, however, a red energy blast was fired from Naraku, but Eternal Big Bang disappears, using his new super-speed to dodge it, which was followed with numerous explosions, which made Kagome and the other SOL members to run away from the explosions.

Yuka 2 asks Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "Hey Kagome, you didn't tell us that this Naraku creep can fire energy blasts like Yusuke can!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "He couldn't before! That means that he's even more powerful than he was before!" On the meanwhile, Eternal Big Bang was easily dodging Naraku's blasts causing more explosions and that was adding the explosions of the Thunder Brothers' attacks.

Yusuke looks at MachGaogamon while Divine Comet was busying fighting Hiten and he tells MachGaogamon, in a cold serious tone, "MachGaogamon, we have to help Inuyasha fight that creep while he's being distracted!"

MachGaogamon says, with a nod, "Sir, yes sir!" While Naraku was firing at Eternal Big Bang, Yusuke and MachGaogamon appear behind Naraku and power up their attacks.

"**Spirit Gun**!"

"**White Howling Cannon**!"

Yusuke and his Digimon partner fire their attacks at Naraku, however, Naraku notices that he's being attacked from behind and he turns then fires a blast that negates them, which throws both of them back. Yusuke and MachGaogamon dodge Naraku's blast as well as many of his following blasts as they land perfectly to the ground.

Kagome calls out, while running to her cousin and his Digimon partner, "Yusuke! MachGaogamon!"

Naraku says, with a sinister grin, "Since you don't have what I want, miko, you're no longer useful, goodbye!" Naraku fires a powerful blast at the three of them.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Kagome! Yusuke! MachGaogamon!" As the blast got closer, Eternal Big Bang appears in front of the blast and with a loud roar of power, he punches the blast away and to a random direction.

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "For someone, who couldn't care what happens to the miko, you did a good job saving them from death, Inuyasha."

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Give me a break, Naraku! I just don't want that backstabbing miko and her pathetic cousin to be killed by anyone's hands but mine! Besides, your new powers are pathetic compared to mine!"

Naraku says, annoyed, "You're still talking big! I'll make sure that mouth of yours is shut forever!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly smile, "I hate to tell you this, Naraku, but there's a lot you don't know about me, like my new powers for exact!"

(**Elsewhere on Duel Academy; On the meanwhile**)

Within another area of Duel Academy, we find Divine Starfire and Crowmon fighting against Jakotsu and Eternal Starfire and RizeGreymon fighting against Ginkotsu. Divine Starfire was dodging Jakotsu's snake sword's attacks.

Jakotsu yells out, annoyed, "Damn you wench! Just die already!"

Divine Starfire yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "No such look, cross-dresser!"

"**Orichalcos Savage Emperor**!"

Crowmon fires eerie green blasts from his talons at Jakotsu, but Jakotsu dodges them while attacking the both of them. On the meanwhile, Eternal Starfire and RizeGreymon dodge Ginkotsu saws.

Eternal Starfire yells out, with a dark cold sly smile, "Is that it!? How pathetic!? Sharingan!" Eternal Starfire's blue eyes turn into a pair of Sharingan eyes and does some ninja hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!"

Eternal Starfire fires a barrage of fireballs at Ginkotsu, but he dodges them. However, RizeGreymon appears behind him.

"**Orichalcos Trident Revolver**!"

RizeGreymon fires from his rifle like arm at Ginkotsu, hitting him harder, causing him to vaporize on impact.

Jakotsu calls out, finding out that Ginkotsu has been destroyed, "Ginkotsu!"

Divine Starfire yells out, while charging after Jakotsu, "And you'll join him in Hell!"

Jakotsu yells out, in a serious tone, "We might have underestimated you all as well! I'll be back!" Jakotsu then slams a smoke bomb into the ground covering them in smoke and when the smoke clears, Jakotsu gone!

Eternal Starfire yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Coward!"

RizeGreymon says, in a dark cold plain tone, "So much for the Band of Seven! We took care of one and the rest will follow!"

(**Going to another part of Academy Island; during the same time period**)

At another part of Academy Island, near a river, we find the Orichalcos controlled BioHybrid Digimon, who came earlier on, fighting against Kyokostu while Nodoka and Izayoi were fighting against Suikotsu.

"**Thunder Storm**!"

"**Shell Needle Rain**!"

BioThunderbirdmon and BioStegomon fire their attacks at Kyokostu, but Kyokostu dodges them.

Kyokostu says, in a serious tone, "I don't know what manner of beasts are you, but I'll destroy you no matter what!?"

BioThunderbirdmon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Go ahead and try, you overgrown oaf!" At the same time, Izayoi pulled a kunai knife and engaged in a blade fight with Suikotsu, who was trying to strike Nodoka with his claw weapons. However, Nodoka had her sword drawn to block each slash coming towards her.

Suikotsu yells out, strongly, "Damned women! Why don't you two die, already!?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I just don't like to give up! It's something that our children inherited from us!"

Suikotsu says, perplexed, "Children!?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right! I didn't tell you! In the past, you've fought against my children, especially my half-demon son!"

Suikotsu yells out, shocked, "Don't tell me! Inuyasha and his poodle sister, Melody, are your children!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right! When they were little children, I told them not to give up on something that you want!"

Suikotsu says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, since your those half breed dogs' mother, then I'll just have to hold you as random to bring them out!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold strong tone, "That's if you're able to!"

(**In another part of Duel Academy; Around the same time**)

Elsewhere on Academy Island, we find the Orichalcos controlled WarGreymon with Tai on his back and Divine Asteriod fighting against Renkutsu while Eternal Aquarius and Bankotsu were fighting each other with their weapons drawn and Divine Fiery Pyre is fighting Mukutsu, while Mukutsu's poison isn't affecting her.

Mukutsu yells out, stunned, "How!? My poison isn't working on you!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, here's the thing! In this time, we've developed a potion that makes us immune to any anti-bacteria or harmful gases that you can think of!"

Mukutsu yells out, horrified, "No!" Divine Fiery Pyre fires a fire blast at Mukutsu and he cries out in pain as he is incinerated by Divine Fiery Pyre's flames. At the same time, Eternal Aquarius was blocking every attack from Bankotsu's Banryu and the vice-versa.

Bankotsu says, with an evil sly smile, "You're pretty good for a regular human, but I still will not lose to some kid!"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And I will not lose to some corpse!"

Bankotsu says, angrily, "You'll pay for your insolent words, boy!"

(**Back with Eternal Big Bang and Naraku**)

At the other part of Duel Academy, we find Eternal Big Bang and Naraku staring at each other.

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Enough! I'd like to do this when I'm young!"

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile while growing a new pair of pitch black demonic wings from his back, "Yes, however, I'd like to test out my new strength in hand to hand combat. Do you accept this challenge, Inuyasha?"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Whatever floats your boat, Naraku!" Eternal Big Bang's eyes then turned into Sharingan eyes.

Naraku says, noticing this, "What in the…!?" Naraku didn't have time to think when Eternal Big Bang lunges after him and goes in to punch him, but Naraku blocks it with his right arm and tries to swipe him with his leg. However, Eternal Big Bang jumps up high into the air and Naraku follows him up. Naraku passes by him while rising into the air and Eternal Big Bang and Naraku slam their fists together, creating a huge shockwave.

Naraku says, in a rare surprised tone, "You…!?" Eternal Big Bang and Naraku then start their aerial fight while creating big shockwaves that knocked many trees down and made many small waves in the water.

Sayuri says, while holding onto a tree, "Too…many…shockwaves!"

Kagome says, while holding onto another tree, "What's scary is that how strong that Inuyasha has become!!"

Manten, who was distracted by the fight between Naraku and Eternal Big Bang, says, in a surprised tone, "Oh my! That half breed has gotten stronger!"

Eternal Star's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Hey freak, heads up!" Manten turns to see a large orb of wind chakra held by Eternal Star and his Shadow Clone in their hands. And they came in so fast that Manten can't even counter.

"**Odama Flare Rasengan**!"

Eternal Star and his Shadow Clone ram the large sphere of chakra into Manten and he cries out in extreme pain as the attack tears into him with the fire energy burns him and the force of the attack sends him skyrocketing into a group of trees knocking them down.

Hiten yells out, horrified, "Manten!"

Yusuke's voice calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Hey asshole, pay attention!" Hiten turns to see Yusuke and Divine Comet powering up their attacks.

"**Spirit Gun**!"

"**Orichalcos Final Flash**!"

Just then, the two energy blasts were fired and hits Hiten hard, causing him to scream out in pain as he was thrown from the air and hits the ground, where his brother was slowly getting him.

Manten yells out, fearfully, "Brother Hiten!" Manten glares at the SOL and Orichalcos controlled warriors and he yells out, angrily, "Damn you all! You all will die!" Manten powers up a powerful blast and fired at them, but they dodged it. On the meanwhile, Eternal Big Bang and Naraku were still fighting while creating shockwave after shockwave. Naraku flies back away and Eternal Big Bang flies after him, while yelling out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Come back here!"

Eternal Big Bang throws his fists at Naraku, one by one, but Naraku grabs them from touching him, but Eternal Big Bang was trying to push Naraku back.

Naraku says, in a rare surprised tone, "No! You…can fly!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh right! It's one of the many things that I've learned in my time in this Era that I've told you about! Here's another one!" Eternal Big Bang fires a dark violet blast from his eyes at Naraku, knocking him back a bit, which gave Eternal Big Bang enough time to grab a few pieces of Naraku's hair, while absorbing one of them, then followed by kicking him in the stomach, causing Naraku to gasp for air. Eternal Big Bang punches Naraku hard throwing him away from him, surprising the female SOL members.

Akane says, in a surprised tone, "No way! Inuyasha threw that creep away with just one punch!"

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "Maybe, Inuyasha can win!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"If that's the case, then it just got even harder to get Inuyasha to see the Light and save him, along with his sisters and mother, from Dartz!"_

Back in the fight, Eternal Big Bang was charging after Naraku with a loud cry and continues to pummel him, but Naraku was barely blocking his punches and Eternal Big Bang kicks Naraku in the chin, throwing him away. However, Naraku comes back to him and tires to punch him, but Eternal Big Bang quickly blocks it with his left arm. This time, Naraku went onto the offensive as he tries to pummel Eternal Big Bang, but Eternal Big Bang, himself, was blocking him while he was pushed back away until Naraku traps him and hitting his back to a rock wall.

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "You're finished!" Naraku held his hands to Eternal Big Bang and fires multiple red blasts at Eternal Big Bang and they explode all over him.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Inuyasha!"

The smoke comes around and Naraku says, with an evil smile, "Who's next!? Or do I have to pick one of you at random!" Naraku then gasps in surprise as he sees while the smoke clears out to see Eternal Big Bang being surrounded by a familiar demonic barrier.

Naraku says, in a surprised tone, "No! That barrier…!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's Naraku's barrier! Inuyasha must have taken a piece of Naraku's hair!"

Naraku yells out, strongly, "Answer me, Inuyasha! How were you able to create a demonic barrier!?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Simple, really! I'm sure that you know about from our Era about a place called the Village Hidden in the Moonlight!"

Naraku's widened his eyes and he says, in a rare surprised tone, "It was a village where ninjas were trained to take on missions of killing bothersome demons that not even demon slayers like the ones from your friend, Sango's, village could take on without any help and they had a special power to do it as well. The Kekkai Genkai, 'Celestial Embodiment', that allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just by absorbing that person's DNA into the welder's DNA through their skin. All they would need is a hair, a flake of skin, or anything that contained another DNA. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other Kekkai Genkai perfectly as if you were part of that clan that you copied it from as well as other techniques." Naraku asks Eternal Big Bang, "Which comes to this question, Inuyasha…how did you get that power since the residents of the Hidden Moonlight Village were dead for years?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Simple, really! True, all of the residents have been dead for a long time. However, one kunochi survived…my mother, Izayoi!"

Naraku says, in a shocked tone, "Wait…THE 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight'! You're her son!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, jerk! This means that I can use your own techniques against you!" Eternal Big Bang powers down his demonic barrier.

Naraku yells out, strongly, "Interesting…let's see how well you can use it!" Naraku quickly flies at Eternal Big Bang, but Eternal Big Bang flies upward and Naraku follows. Eternal Big Bang and Naraku resume exchanging punches and kicks with lightning fight speed, while making huge multiple shockwaves in the sky that damaged the grounds near them. Then, they appear on the ground and still exchanging blows.

Sakura says, shocked, "I can't believe it!"

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "They're still at it!"

Tenten says, in a cold plain tone, "And Inuyasha is using the Sharingan to read most of Naraku's moves!"

Yuka 2 gasps in shock and she says, in a fearful tone, "Wait! If Inuyasha actually kills Naraku, then wouldn't be come after us!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! We didn't think about that! Inuyasha is under the impression that Kagome betrayed him thanks to the lies, Dartz, told him!"

Sayuri then places a cold smile on her lips and she says, "Hey when Inuyasha kills that creep, he'll be fatigued from the fight! That would be a good time for Yusuke to bring him in!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Except for the fact that it wouldn't work, Sayuri! Melody and Holly would protect him and Yusuke would be still tired from fighting Hiten!" On the meanwhile in the fight, Eternal Big Bang fires multiple purple energy blasts at Naraku, pushing him back, then hits him hard causing another shockwave. Then, they continue their fight in the sky and above the ocean while causing a huge hole on the watery surface. Naraku then punches Eternal Big Bang hard into the water and went after him. In the ocean, Naraku grabs Eternal Big Bang's neck, hoping to make him lose air from his lungs.

Outside of the ocean, the SOL females were watching this with great worry, especially Kagome, and Hinata asks, with worry, "Who do you think will get out?" Just then, Naraku rises from the water with an evil smile on his lips and Alexis yells out, horrified, "No! That Naraku killed him!"

Kagome looks down to the ocean and sees no sign of Eternal Big Bang coming out. Kagome says, in a worried tone, "Please…don't let this be it!"

Naraku's voice calls out, "Don't be upset, miko!" Kagome looks at Naraku in a cold angered look and Naraku says, with an evil smile, "It'll take more than that to kill Inuyasha and to prove it, I'll just drag him out!" As Naraku powers up an energy blast, Eternal Big Bang flies out of the water to attack him, but Naraku throws the energy ball at him, knocking him away a few miles to a mountain, nearby causing a huge explosion.

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "You've fought well for an overgrown mutt, Inuyasha. I'll give you credit for that, but now the fun stops here. If you're not going to tell me where the Shikon Jewel is, then I have no further use for you. I'll just pry the information from your sisters." Naraku whipped his finger up to fire an energy blast at Eternal Big Bang's location, which causes another huge explosion.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Inuyasha!"

As the explosion dies over, the smoke slowly clears away and Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "He's done for! He didn't have any time to create a demonic barrier for that attack."

Kagome gets an arrow ready to fire out of cold rage and she says, in cold angered tone, "You…!" Just then, a rumble occurs and then huge rocks flies away into the sky then Eternal Big Bang, who held a demonic barrier around him, hovering in the sky which surprised Naraku and the SOL females.

Naraku yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Kagome calls out, with a cold smile, "He's alive!"

Eternal Big Bang, still had a demonic barrier around him, flies at the same altitude as Naraku and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You've underestimated my power."

Sakura says, with a cold smile, "Who knew that he'd take that much of a beating!?"

Naraku says, in a rare angered tone, "You disgusting mutt!" Naraku roars out as he charges after Eternal Big Bang to hit him, but Eternal Big Bang dodges it as well as Naraku's following blows.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You know what, Naraku? Is it my imagination or you're just getting slower! If it is, then you'd better just call it quits!" Then, Eternal Big Bang stops in mid-air and Naraku does the same.

Naraku says, angrily, "Mark my words, Inuyasha, I will kill you!" Naraku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This can't be happening! Thanks to the imbalance of light of darkness, I should be stronger! I should be superior! Inuyasha should be on the ground…dead by now!"_

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And now, here's another glimpse of my new power!" Eternal Big Bang gives out a loud roar as he starts to glow black, red, and eerie green as his power increases horrifying Naraku and bewildering the SOL girls.

Sakura says, in a cold amazed tone, "No way! That's…!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Who knew that he was that far!?"

Kagome says, lowly, "Inuyasha…"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; at the same time**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, those within our heroes and heroines who could sense auras have a surprised looks on their faces.

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha…he's even more powerful than ever…"

Davis says, annoyed, "Oh man! Now what!? It's getting harder and harder to save him as well as Tai and Agumon!"

Kagura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"With his new powers, Inuyasha may be the one that kills Naraku once and for all and once again freeing me from Naraku's grasp!"_

(**Back with Eternal Big Bang and Naraku**)

As he was glowing, Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold strong tone, "And now it's time to end this little game!" Eternal Big Bang uses his superior super speed to get in front of Naraku, giving him no chance to block or dodge, and hits him hard in the face, throwing him away. Eternal Big Bang flies quickly at Naraku, who has barely recovered from the punch, and head butts him the chest, damaging a rib, punches him hard in the chin, throwing him up. Eternal Big Bang powers up his aura and shoots up into the sky after his old arch-enemy as well as karate-chopping Naraku's neck and kicking his head hard. Naraku then does a sucker punch at Eternal Big Bang, throwing him towards the ground, but Eternal Big Bang quickly recovers and lands on his feet. He looks up to see Naraku powering up a huge energy blast and fires it towards him, surprising Eternal Big Bang.

Sakura yells out to Eternal Big Bang, in a cold serious tone, "What are you doing!? Get out of there!" Instead, Eternal Big Bang stands up and slaps the blasts away from him while back at Naraku.

Naraku yells out, shocked, "What!?" Eternal Big Bang then fires another huge blast from his hand and at Naraku, giving him no time to create a demonic barrier, and hits him hard causing a huge explosion. The SOL girls look at this with surprise and Alexis says, amazed, "He did it!"

Kagome says, lowly, "No! Naraku is still alive!" Just then, as the smoke was cleared and just as Kagome predicted, Naraku appears from the smoke with his arms over his face.

Sayuri yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! How anyone be alive after that!?"

As he lowers his arms, Naraku has an annoyed look on his face not seen before in him and he says, lowly, "Why, you…!?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sneer, "I told you not to underestimate me, Naraku!" On the meanwhile, Yusuke and Divine Comet are engaged by Hiten who is using powerful lightning attacks against them.

Hiten yells out, excitedly, "Run away, little worms!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Is that shower of sparks all that you have, dork!"

Hiten calls out, angrily, "You will pay for that remark, half-breed!" Hiten then unleashes a huge sphere of electrical energy right at Yusuke and Divine Comet.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Yusuke, watch out!"

"**Orichalcos Ice Mirror!"**

Just then Divine Comet creates tons of crystal ice mirrors that absorbs the energy of the attack and reflects right back Hiten causing him to gasp in shock and create another attack that causes a huge explosion that engulfs him.

Manten shouts out, shocked, "Brother Manten!" Just then he looks towards his opponents only to get bashed in the face by Divine Big Bang and Eternal Star and knocking him to the ground, hard. Out of the explosion, Hiten flies out with plenty of nasty burns on his body and his form is also smoking.

Hiten yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that!"

Yusuke calls out, with a cold serious tone, "I don't think so, jerk!" Hiten looks to see Yusuke flying towards him with his right fist glowing with spirit energy.

"**Spirit Wave!"**

Yusuke then rams his fist into Hiten's chest causing him to cry out immense spirit energy tears into him and he cries out in pain as he is ripped apart by the energy which he couldn't take in his weakened state.

Manten sees this happen and yells out, horrified, "Brother Manten!" Manten looks at Divine Big Bang and Eternal Star and he screams out, angrily, "You are going to pay for his death, you wretches!" He then unleashes a burst of electric energy from his mouth, but the two warriors manage to dodge.

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold snort, "Talk about bad breath folks!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold grin, "This should tell him to cut it out!"

"**Orichalcos Big Bang Blast!"**

Divine Big Bang creates tons of energy spheres that surround Manten and he cries out in extreme pain as they explode at the same time creating a powerful explosion. He flies out of the explosion on a cloud, but he looks to see Eternal Star with a familiar sphere of energy in his hands.

"**Rasengan!"**

Eternal Star slams the sphere of chakra into Manten before he can counterattack and he yells out as he gets ripped apart by the attack and destroying him as well.

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold snort, "Later, freak!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold grin, "Looks like your chances of surviving are getting less, Naraku!"

Naraku says, with an annoyed tone, "I do not need those weakling to take care of you, Inuyasha!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly tone, "We'll see about that Naraku!"

(**Back with Izayoi, Nodoka, and BioHybird Digimon; A short time afterwards**)

Returning to Ranma's and Inuyasha and his sisters', Holly, Megumi, and Melody's, mothers along with the BioHybird are battling against Band of Seven member known as Kyokostu and Suikotsu. The two of them have been trying to hit Izayoi and Nodoka, but their superior ninja training made them hard to touch.

Suikotsu yells out, annoyed, "Hold still, wenches!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "I don't think so, moron!"

"**Thunder Storm!"**

"**Freezing Wave!"**

"**Shell Needle Rain!"**

Just then the BioHybrids unleash their attacks that stop the Band of Seven right in their tracks, but they were distractions of Nodoka and Izayoi prepare for their attacks.

"**Fire Style: Grand Meteor!"**

"**Orichalcos Spirit Gun!"**

Just then a combination of spirit energy and flames head right for the two Band of Seven members and they barely manage to dodge, but the explosion sends the two of them flying as flames and stray spirit energy hit them causing him to hit the ground really hard.

The two Band of Seven members barely get to their feet and Kyokostu says, with a groan, "You got lucky, weaklings, but next time, you won't be!" Soon after, the two of them run away into the woods and out of sight.

Nodoka says, with a dark cold snort, "What cowards!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I know, Nodoka-san. But right now, we need to see if the others are all right." Izayoi and her group then head off to find the rest of their fellow Orichalcos warriors.

(**On the meanwhile; with WarGreymon, Tai, and Divine Asteroid**)

Back to the Orichalcos controlled WarGreymon with Tai on his back, Divine Asteroid, Eternal Aquarius, and Divine Fiery Pyre and their fight against Renkutsu, Bankotsu, and Mukustu. The three Band of Seven members couldn't handle the combined strength of their enemies.

Bankotsu says, with a snarl, "We are not going to lose to a bunch of…children since we are the Band of Seven!"

Divine Fiery Pyre yells out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "And we don't care, dork! You are just a footnote in history that's long since forgotten, pal!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And you are about to be forgotten for good, wimp!"

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Time to end this everyone!"

"**Orichalcos Terra Force!"**

"**Orichalcos Fire Tsunami!"**

"**Orichalcos Asteroid Extinction!"**

"**Orichalcos ****Aquarius Freezing Fury!"**

Soon after, a huge sphere of orange energy, a huge dark fire wave, a huge energy asteroid, and a huge ice storm slam into the area near the three Band of Seven warriors which they barely get out of the way of a direct hit by the shockwave of the explosion was strong that they are engulfed by the energy dome created by the explosion. When the energy dome along with the smoke and dust fade away, there is a good sized crater, but no signs of the Band of Seven.

Divine Asteroid yells out, with a dark cold excited tone, "We did it, Tai! We crushed them!"

Tai says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I'm not sure, gang. There are no remains. They may have gotten away."

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If they did, they know not to mess with us, again, Tai."

Tai says, with a nod, "That's a good point. Let's get out of here and find the others, gang."

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Good idea, Tai." Soon after, this group heads off to find the other members of their brainwashed group.

(**Returning to our heroes and heroines; on the meanwhile**)

Back at the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines trying to recover from the appearance of Elder Togero and Zorc as well as the information that the 'Dark Signers' have arrived, thanks to the vision from the Crimson Dragon to the four 'Signers', Davis Motomiya, TK, Jaden Yuki, and Keiko Yukimura.

Kira says, drolly, "As if we didn't have enough to worry about, everyone! We also have to take on enemies from cousin Yugi's past, our past, and those 'Dark Signers' are already here!"

Joey yells out, stunned, "How can Zorc be back?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "The imbalance in life caused by the Light of Destruction, Darkness of Salvation, and Orichalcos is causing enemies of the past to be revived, but I think that this is not the only thing responsible."

TK asks Yeshua, curiously, "You think that the 'Dark Signers' have a hand in this?"

Yeshua says, plainly, "It is quite possible, Takeru Takashi."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What about that energy increase from Inuyasha?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "We will have to continue our training and increase our strength against him. However, if we get him against a group of you that have incredible abilities since as Miss Yukimura, he can't win since sooner or later, the many will defeat the few or one if the many have enough strength."

Kuwabara says, with a snort, "I figured that you were going to say some kind of mobo jumbo like that on us, Yeshua!"

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "We need to watch out since the imbalance might make more of precious enemies come back to life, Kuwabara."

Just then those that can sense aura sense two yokai auras and Hiei says, with a plain tone, "We already have more trouble, Kurama."

Hikari yells out, stunned, "Not those overgrown jerks from Maze Castle, again!" Immediately, a huge crash is heard and everyone looks to see Byako and Seiryu in front of them.

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "Byako and Seiryu!"

Byako says, with a sneer, "At least we meet again, you pathetic weakling!"

Kuwabara says, with a snort, "That's coming from someone who got his butt kicked by us, Byako! And now, we're stronger than we last met, you overgrown kitty cat!"

Seiryu says, with a sinister smile, "But so are we, thanks to the chaos in the universe, human. This time, we won't be beaten so easily." Seiryu and Byako look at our group and he says, with a sneer, "Hanyous in your group? And you, Urameshi sisters, are hanyous! That's impossible!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "We're descendants of Raizen of the Ma-zoku!"

The two Saint Beasts gasp in shock and Byako yells out, horrified, "The Ma-zoku?!"

Seiryu says, with a serious glare, "Interesting, Urameshi."

Kira says, seriously, "How do you know about me? I've never seen you before!"

Seiryu says, with a plain tone, "Ever since our resurrection, we've done some research about the Urameshi twins and we found out there's another one of you!" Seiryu says, pointing to Keiko, "And what about this girl?"

Mina says, with a smile, "She is the new princess of the To-zoku, Keiko Yukimura."

The two Saint Beasts gasp in shock and Seiryu says, stunned, "The To-zoku?! You and that male child that looks like you: You are warriors of the To-zoku, the Da-jinn, aren't you?!"

Kino yells out, annoyed, "Don't call us little kids, old man! We are in the level of Super-S class demons!"

Byako calls out, stunned, "What?!"

Seiryu says, looking at Keiko, "Keiko Yukimura? I remember that name: She is one that male Urameshi, the Detective, cares about so much."

Kira yells out, strongly, "How do you know?"

Seiryu says, with a smile, "I know much, half-breed. And I know that if she has become the new leader of the To-zoku then she has put the world in much danger."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Seiryu says, with a plain tone, "You will save the world or end it, my dear. And right now, you are on the path of destruction since I can see in your eyes darkness that I don't understand, but a darkness that you can't sense."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "A darkness?"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Stop it, you overgrown lizard! Stop telling her lies like that!"

Seiryu says, with a smirk, "I am lying Urameshi? Maybe you can find out for yourself."

(**Back with Eternal Big Bang and Naraku; sometime later**)

Back to the Orichalcos controlled Eternal Big Bang facing against Naraku, who had a slightly annoyed look on his face, and Inuyasha's two sisters and Eternal Star, along with Yusuke and the SOL females were watching. Just then, Eternal Aquarius, Divine Asteroid, and Divine Fiery Pyre fly over to their brainwashed group.

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "It's more of those Orichalcos thugs!"

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "More pests!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So, I take it that you guys defeated your opponents!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold snort, "Well, those cowards escaped and Tai and WarGreymon went to the lookout!"

Eternal Star says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Typical!" On the meanwhile, we find Hikaru's former best friend, Amaya Suzuki, and her group walking until they see Eternal Big Bang and Naraku.

Bobby says, in a curious tone, "Hey, wait! What's going on here!?"

Kraus says, pointing at Eternal Big Bang and Naraku, "Never mind that! Who are they and what's with the weird costumes!?"

Amaya says, plainly, "I don't know, but they do look familiar." Amaya looks up to see Eternal Aquarius and she gets a pang in her heart. Amaya places her hand to her chest and she thinks in her mind, _"Who's that guy!? Why do I get the feeling that we've met!?"_

Naraku says, in a serious tone, "I've had enough of this little game, Inuyasha."

Eternal Big Bang taunts, with a dark cold sly smile, "What's the matter, Naraku? Where's your usual confidence? I've never seen you this angry before. Is it that I'm even stronger than you and you're about to die, a second time? I told you that this time your little tricks aren't going to work on me! You'll have to think of another ploy!"

Naraku yells out, annoyed, "You insolent dog! How dare you mock me!? I am Naraku, future ruler of this world! You are nothing compared to me! Do you hear me, Inuyasha!? You are nothing!" Then, Naraku zips towards Eternal Big Bang and slams his right fist to Eternal Big Bang's right cheek, throwing him off his feet, horrifying Kagome, Eternal Star, and Inuyasha's two sisters. Naraku slams his right elbow to Eternal Big Bang's mouth, punches his chest, and slams to the ground hard. Naraku jumps up high over Eternal Big Bang and goes in to punch him to the ground, but Eternal Big Bang springs off his hands and feet to get above Naraku. However, Naraku zips up in the air and above Eternal Big Bang, surprising him.

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "So fast! And I should have the advantage of speed this time!" Naraku hammers him hard, throwing him to the ground hard with a loud thud, making a good-sized crater.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Inuyasha!"

Akane says, in a shocked tone, "How could this be?"

Sakura asks, in a cold serious tone, "You mean, he hasn't been taking this seriously until now!?"

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "What's the best step for us to take now? What should we do once Naraku comes after us?"

Stacy says, winching, "That one must've hurt!" Within the crater that Naraku made, a rumble occurred and Eternal Big Bang came out, throwing the huge rocks away from him.

Yusuke says, shocked, "No way! He's alive!"

Kraus yells out, shocked, "No way! How can he be standing after that!?"

Eternal Big Bang had many cuts and bruises with a slightly dark cold annoyed look on his face as Naraku lands a good distance away from him with his arms crossed.

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "Sorry about that just now. I didn't give you enough credit, Inuyasha. However, you are now capable of more than I've imagine. I only decided to show you some true power. So, are you ready for a taste of your demise, Inuyasha? Because it's coming up right now."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Damn it! There's no end to this freak! I don't think that Inuyasha with his new abilities can last this long, alone!"_ Yusuke looks at Eternal Star, Divine Big Bang, and Divine Comet, which had evil sly smiles on their lips and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, what the hell's the matter with you three!? He's your brother, dammit! How could let him fight this guy alone!?"

Divine Comet yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Shut up, Urameshi! Do you think that we'd desert Inuyasha like your pathetic miko cousin did!? Besides, if you're too stupid to notice this but my brother has been toying with Naraku this entire time!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome says, stunned, "Toying with Naraku?"

Eternal Big Bang places a dark cold sly smile and he says, "Well, I guess it's time then…"

Naraku says, perplexed, "What…?" Eternal Big Bang unfastens his belt, removes it and as well as his slash and hat. He then throws them away towards near Akane's feet, making a huge dent, surprising everyone, except for his sisters and Eternal Star.

Akane goes over to pick it up, which she's not able to even with her strength and she says, perplexed, "What the…!?"

Tenten asks Akane, "What's wrong, Akane?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "The weights that Inuyasha threw! I can't pick them up! They're heavy!"

Yusuke says, walking over, "Wait!? Let me see them!" Yusuke was almost managed to pick them up and he says, shocked, "What the hell!? They're heavy!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "You mean that Inuyasha was wearing them the entire time!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I get it! It's like with Hotaru! She wears a weighted belt as well as weighted bracers and leg weights to train and take them off when facing a stronger opponent. The first time that I've seen that was when she was fighting Shampoo and Kodachi when they decided to team up with her to get her out of the way so she wouldn't get in the way so they could get Ranma! When she took them off, she overwhelmed them and gives them a good sized beating!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "And the same with Lee! I found that out during the Chunin Exams, back when Naruto was still with us!" Yusuke then drops them, but they made a crack on the ground. Sakura looks at Eternal Star and she says, lowly, "Wait…Naruto is wearing the same uniform…which means once he takes them off…"

Amaya looks closely at Eternal Big Bang's dog ears and she says, lowly, "I know that I've seen that creature somewhere before."

Back in the fight, Eternal Big Bang was stretching himself and he says, "Man, I thought that I'd never take them off!"

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "You were wearing them the entire time, weren't you?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right? Now, I'm even stronger and faster than before! Now, let's go, Naraku, I don't have all day to stand around!"

Naraku says, in a serious tone, "You still don't know when to quit!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold sly smile, "Of course not! You know me too well! Get ready to witness a power never seen in this lifetime! The results of my training!" Eternal Big Bang's aura becomes a bright golden yellow, and he grits his teeth as he prepares to power up. Eternal Big Bang gives out a loud roar of power as his aura begins to expand slightly.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines and two of the Saint Beasts**)

On the meanwhile, we find our heroes and heroines and two of the Saint Beasts, Byako and Seiryu, in front of the Slifer Red dorm and the looks of shock and horror were placed on those, who can sense auras.

Miroku says, horrified, "Can you sense Inuyasha's aura?"

Kurama says, seriously, "It's growing rapidly!"

Sesshomaru thinks in his mind, with a very serious and a bit annoyed expression, _"This is impossible! How can a mere half-breed, like Inuyasha, even the reincarnation of Taigoku, be producing so much power like this?"_

Seiryu thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Impossible! There's no way a mere half-demon can generate this much power! Many demons only dream of having this power!"_ Seiryu tells our heroes and heroines, "Well, we'd enjoyed our little reunion, but we have to take our leave!" Just then, Seiryu and Byako use some kind of teleportation to flee.

Kuwabara yells out, seriously, "Cowards, come back here!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "We can't pursue them at the moment!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, curiously, _"What did Seiryu mean by there's some kind of darkness within me!?"_

(**Back with Eternal Big Bang and Naraku**)

Back with Eternal Big Bang and Naraku, Eternal Big Bang keeps powering up as the ground greatly cracks from Eternal Big Bang's power, and a huge wind kicks up as Eternal Big Bang's red demonic aura explodes as Eternal Big Bang increases her power, electricity surrounds it, and his muscles slightly increase. Yusuke was holding Kagome from flying away as well as the rest of the SOL girls were holding onto trees.

Kagome says, amazed, "Incredible! I never felt such power!"

Yusuke says, in a shocked tone, "And Inuyasha was holding it back this entire time!"

Back in the fight, Naraku watches this in horror and he thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"No! This can't be! How could Inuyasha be so powerful! It's inconceivable! There's no way that this dog could be more powerful than me!"_ On the meanwhile, Amaya and her group were grabbing a tree so they wouldn't fly away from the huge winds from Eternal Big Bang's increase of power.

Kraus says, stunned, "There's…no way…!"

Bobby yells out, shocked, "This is nuts!" Amaya tries to hold on with all her might, but she finds herself slipping away and she's thrown away from the tree and she gives off a loud scream.

Kraus yells out, shocked, "Amaya!" Eternal Aquarius notices Amaya's screams and looks to see that she was thrown into the air. Eternal Aquarius flies over to Amaya, ignoring the huge winds, and caught her waist and he tells her, "You'll be alright!"

Amaya looks to her rescuer and her heart stopped again. Amaya thinks in her mind, amazed, _"It's him!"_ Amaya looks below to see the ground beneath her and she asks, curiously, "Are we floating!?"

Eternal Aquarius retorts, in a dark cold nasty tone, "What does it look like, stupid!?"

Amaya says, annoyed, "Hey, you don't have to be rude about it!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold snort, "Should have known that you wouldn't change."

Amaya hears him and she asks, "What's was that?"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold plain tone, "It's nothing!"

Amaya was going to say something until she notices the Orichalcos Curse Mark on Eternal Aquarius neck. Amaya thinks in her mind, _"What's with that mark? That symbol! I think that I've seen it somewhere before!"_ Back with Amaya's boyfriend and friends, Stacy says, seriously, "She's okay!"

Bobby says, in a surprised tone, "But the guy, who's holding her is flying!"

Kraus says, seriously, "He better not try anything with her or else!" After a short while, Eternal Big Bang's power increase stops as quickly as it starts and with one mighty roar, the ground in the whole area shakes somewhat as Eternal Big Bang's power-up stops, leaving his body surrounded by a strong red demonic aura.

Kagome thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Whoa! Inuyasha's power! It's incredible!"_

Yusuke says, shocked, "Oh man! Inuyasha is really packing so major power this time!" On the meanwhile, Eternal Aquarius lowers himself near the ground and throws Amaya away like a bag of garbage.

Kraus yells out, running to her, "Amaya!"

Amaya glares at Eternal Aquarius, angrily, and she yells out, "Hey, what's your problem!?"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Nothing's my problem! I just can't stand you! That's all!"

Amaya was taken back and then her group comes back and Kraus says, nastily, "Hey, creep lay off!"

Eternal Aquarius ignores Kraus as he flies off and back to his fellow Orichalcos warriors and Stacy asks Amaya, "Hey girl, are you okay?"

Amaya says, winching, "I'm fine!" Amaya gasps in shock as a memory comes into her mind and she stands up, saying, "I remember!"

Bobby asks, "Remember what?"

Amaya says, seriously, "That mark on that guy's neck! It was the same symbol as that weird Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell that Hikaru and his new friends have!" They gasp in shock and Kraus yells out, seriously, "So, they're in league of that geek!"

Bobby asks, curiously, "But why save Amaya!? Last I've checked, Sato hates Amaya's guts so wouldn't he want her dead."

Stacy says, perplexed, "I don't know, but this is getting more and more dangerous by the moment."

Back in the fight, Naraku has a terror look on his face and then, he feels a hard punch to his stomach by Eternal Big Bang's right fist, knocking the air from his stomach.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold laugh, "What's the matter? I hope that I'm not making you uncomfortable!"

Naraku yells out, in pain, "What!? I'll show you…!" Naraku says, plainly, "Oh wait! You're making a joke! I do enjoy your classic wit."

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Thank you!" Eternal Big Bang throws Naraku away for a bit, making him walk back a bit. Eternal Big Bang charges after him, smashes his right fist to Naraku's chin, throwing him away, throwing him into the air, and Eternal Big Bang flies after him in the air. Eternal Big Bang smashes his right knee at Naraku's back, making Naraku yell out in pain, throwing him away for a bit, and Eternal Big Bang appears in front of him to punch him multiple times in the face. Naraku goes in to punch him, but Eternal Big Bang ducks while going below Naraku's right foot, grabs it, and throws him back to the ground, making a loud thud that throws multiple rocks away.

Stacy yells out, shocked, "This can't be real!"

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "That look like it hurt!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I couldn't read Inuyasha's movements! Maybe, he can beat this guy after."

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "You guys told me that Inuyasha and his family from his mother's side has this 'Evolutionary Enhancement' bio trait thing that allows him to get stronger every time that he fights."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah and also, whenever that person is healed from the brink of death, he or she gets stronger from it and Ranma and Hotaru have that same trait too from Auntie Saotome. Right now, Inuyasha is getting stronger when he's fighting Naraku right now, which means that Naraku has no chance of winning."

Naraku groans as Eternal Big Bang lands on the ground and Naraku glares at Eternal Big Bang, who made Eternal Big Bang's lips turn into a dark cold smirk, as he sits up.

Naraku says, in a scowl, "You insufficient pest! Are you really so proud of these irritating little tricks that you've learned? You're going to need more than that if you're going to beat me."

Naraku stands up and he charges after Eternal Big Bang, trying to punch him, but Eternal Big Bang dodges every one of them while moving closer to him and Naraku going back.

Kagome looks at this with amazement and worry and she thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Incredible! Inuyasha is winning against Naraku! Naraku is getting furious because of it! It's only a matter of time that Naraku would be finally defeated again, but why doesn't Inuyasha just finish him off, right now! With his new powers, I know that he could do it!"_

Back in the fight, Naraku is trying to hit Eternal Big Bang, but he couldn't even land a punch and with one punch, Eternal Big Bang throws Naraku away, making him smash through a mountain wall, a part of the island, into a river, and smash into another mountain wall then falls into the water. Eternal Big Bang lands on the water, while using his chakra to float on top of the surface, and he says, with a dark cold chuckle, "All too easy!"

Naraku gets out of the water and over it with an angered expression on his face. Naraku yells out, strongly and angrily, "Here me, half-breed! This time you die! I'm done humoring you and your petty maneuvers! I'll show you the true nature of my power! Come here and face your doom!" Eternal Big Bang charges after Naraku to give him another pounding.

Bobby says, in a surprised tone, "If those Orichalcos jerks can do that, then we better leave before they come after us!"

Kraus says, seriously, "Don't tell me that you're going chicken! It's just nothing more than a mere trick! All flashing lights and nothing more! I'm not running away because of Sato's new pals'! We just have to know how they get those!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously and nervously, _"I don't think that it's trick! I know that was real!"_

Back in the fight, we see Naraku seemly getting thrown out of the ocean while Eternal Big Bang comes in and hits back into the water. Eternal Big Bang goes into the water and towards Naraku to give him another pounding.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines**)

At the Slifer Red Dorm, we see our heroes and heroines assembling there with those who can sense auras with shocked, surprised, and horrified looks on their faces.

Nabiki yells out, seriously, "Hey what's going on here!?"

Shippo says, seriously, "No way! Inuyasha has Naraku on the ropes! He might be able to pull it off!"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "Okay, but what about the details?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Naraku is getting quite a beating of his life!"

Happosai says, stunned, "It's impossible for a half demon to get that strong!"

Kira yells at Happosai, annoyed, "Hey you little pervert! My sis, Keiko, Mina, Kino, and I are half-demons and we're at Super S-class too!"

Jaken says, in a surprised tone, "But with this power is impossible, even for a half demon like Inuyasha!" On the meanwhile, Koga is getting an annoyed expression on his face and Sesshomaru is getting a slight annoyed expression as well.

Koga thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"That stupid mutt! That idiotic dog! He's only toying with Naraku! He's only showing off as usual! If it were me, Naraku would have been long since dead again!"_

Sesshomaru thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Inuyasha is acting incredibly foolish! He can kill Naraku ten times already! He's toying with him, leaving an opportunity for Naraku to escape! Inuyasha may be stronger than he was, but he's like a mere human child playing with a new toy! Even brainwashed, that half-breed will never learn!"_

Koga says, in an annoyed tone, "That moron! He's only showing off just to satisfy his own selfish pride!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I hate to admit this but the pathetic wolf is right! Inuyasha is acting too cocky for his own good! If he slips, that'll give Naraku a chance to escape to come up with a new strategy."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "With everything that Naraku has put him through and brainwashed by the Orichalcos, Inuyasha would dream of this as nothing less or more than of the perfect revenge against Naraku. Right now, Inuyasha is acting too cocky, even for someone like him!"

Hikari says, plainly, "Also, with Inuyasha gaining more techniques, Naraku will be more like Inuyasha's own personal punching bag."

Happosai says, with a sigh, "It's the one main weaknesses of someone with Evolutionary Enhancement."

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Happosai says, in a serious tone, "True, someone with Evolutionary Enhancement will get stronger with every time that he or she gets stronger every time that he or she fights and comes back from the brink of death. Of course, someone who came from the world of a demon like the Great Dog Demon General of the West, Inu-no-Taisho, and a human with Evolutionary Enhancement like Inuyasha will make him stronger than most demons and may become one of the greatest warriors of the universe. However, the strength grows so does the ego making the fool in question to make a great mistake like lowering his guard or letting the enemy escape to get even stronger."

Shippo says, seriously, "We all know that Inuyasha and Melody may get cocky and as egos as big as a small mountain, but there's no way that they'll let the likes of Naraku to get away to get stronger!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Well, you forgot that Inuyasha and Melody, along with Megumi and Holly, are brainwashed by the Orichalcos, so right now, they're wouldn't be thinking straight. Only to fight stronger opponents and I fear that anyone with Evolutionary Enhancement has that weakness. We have to pray that Inuyasha wouldn't let Naraku go!"

(**Back with Eternal Big Bang and Naraku**)

Back at the area where Eternal Big Bang and Naraku are fighting, we find a huge pillar of water being rushed upwards and Eternal Big Bang rising above the water and floating into the sky. Just then, another huge pillar of water comes out and Naraku roars out in extreme anger as he shoots a punch at Eternal Big Bang, only to have him dodge it. Eternal Big Bang then punches Naraku only to push Naraku back.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So tell me, Naraku, is this your true power that I'm sensing! You do take a punch well, I'll give you that! Otherwise, I'm afraid that I'm not really impressed!"

Naraku says, with an evil smile, "Poor Inuyasha! You just don't understand, do you?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Try me!"

Naraku then shoots a blast from his mouth at Eternal Big Bang, who raises his arms to block the blast, but the blast flew into the ocean and without warning, Naraku comes at Eternal Big Bang and punches him into the ground and Naraku fires another mouth blast at Eternal Big Bang, seemingly hitting him, and causing a huge explosion.

Stacy asks, curiously, "Is it over?"

Naraku laughs in dark satisfaction and he looks over to Eternal Big Bang's sisters, Eternal Aquarius, Divine Priye Flare, and Eternal Star, who were looking at something coming from Naraku, and he thinks in his mind, with an evil smile, _"Those foolish dogs! What are they looking at!?"_

Just then, Eternal Big Bang's voice calls out, "Naraku!" Naraku gasps in shock as he looks up to find himself rammed hard by Eternal Big Bang and thrown to the ground hard on his bottom. Eternal Big Bang lands on the ground while laughing and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "All done! Too bad!"

Naraku says, while standing up, "Not so fast! I'm not done yet!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I see! So, you're a glutton for punishment! Naraku, I think that you just don't know when to quit!"

As the four Orichalcos warriors rise up from the ground, Naraku chuckles as he raise his arms up to his sides and beings to power up, which made the ground rumble again.

Kraus says, annoyed, "Come on! Not again!"

Naraku then starts to glow green as the grounds beneath him starts to crack and Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Naraku's aura is increasing!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, it's insane!"

Naraku then stops glowing, while having dark violet electricity surrounding him and stops.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Ah! So, you can raise your aura after all! It still won't save you!"

Naraku says, in an annoyed tone and with an evil smile, "I admire your determination, Inuyasha, but your arrogance will be your downfall!"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold plain tone, "This could get rough."

Naraku says, "What are you waiting for? If you won't attack me, then I will!" Naraku then lunges at Eternal Big Bang and punches him hard, making him tumble a bit. Naraku's evil smile then turns to shock when he didn't see Eternal Big Bang faze from his punch. Eternal Big Bang says, wiping the blood from his lips, "That was free." Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, I'll show you what true power and the true meaning of the word, pain, really is."

Naraku steps back and he says, in a surprised and a slightly fearful tone, "You're not Inuyasha! You're not! You've changed! You've become something else!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right! You may start bowing for forgiveness now, Naraku! However, I'll show you absolutely no mercy!"

_**~Next time~**_

Naraku: No! This can't be happening! Inuyasha is even stronger than before!

Inuyasha: You see this Naraku! This is the power of a true demon warrior! However, I don't think that the term 'demon warrior' more like 'half-demon warrior'! Mixed with the bloods of the greatest dog demon and the greatest kunochi in the Feudal Era! Oh yes, Naraku! Today is the day that you witness this first hand!

Naraku: Inuyasha, you must let me go! Someone with the trait, Evolutionary Enhancement, enjoys a good fight! You must give me the Shikon Jewel and allow me to absorb the powers of the Crimson Dragon!

Kagome: Don't do it, Inuyasha! He's trying to trick you! Just finish him off!

Ranma: Next time, The Hour of Temptation

Naraku: Inuyasha, I'm begging you! Let me go! Show me mercy this one time!


	110. The Hour of Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach'. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter! **ALSO, I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THAT I WANT YOU GUYS TO ANSWER SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 110: Hour of Desperation**

(**At a part of Academy Island; where we left Eternal Big Bang and Naraku**)

In the battlefield on Academy Island, we find Eternal Big Bang and Naraku staring each other down with Eternal Big Bang with a dark cold sly grin on his lips and Naraku had an extremely annoyed look on his face with a slight glint of fear in his eyes, while the white-clad Yusuke Urameshi, along with the SOL controlled females AKA our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and allies, the Orichalcos Warriors, Eternal Star, Eternal Aquarius, Divine Fiery Pyre, Divine Comet, Divine Big Bang, and Divine Asteroid, and Amaya Suzuki and her group were watching this.

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "Naraku's scared…"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Inuyasha has Naraku on the ropes."

Divine Fiery Pyre says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Which means that Inuyasha has won the game!"

Naraku says, in an annoyed growl, "How did you acquire this much strength!? Enlighten me!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin and in a dark cold sarcastic tone, "I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups and I drank plenty of water."

Naraku replies, with an angered growl, "Listen here! In the past, I would have on the ground! It was the combined powers of your Tetsusaiga, your miko's arrow, and your sisters' demonic priestess magic that defeated me, a year ago! Now, I've become even more powerful with the imbalance of light and darkness in this form that's even more stronger than my last form and I'm being overpowered by you and you alone, so tell me, how is it that you're stronger than me! It's not possible! You're bluffing!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Look, if you think I'm bluffing, call my bluff! Here, I know you're confused, so I'll make it easier for you!" Eternal Big Bang turns around and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "My back is turned! How's that!?"

Naraku replies with another angry growl and Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "What's the matter, Naraku!? I don't think that I've seen you this angry before! Does it burn that you're being overpowered by a 'half-breed'!" Naraku was getting more angry by the minute as he raises his power further to create another earthquake and Kagome says, worriedly, "Oh man! I never seen Naraku this angry before!"

Robbie yells out, shocked, "Not another earthquake!"

Naraku says, with an angered glare, "You will pay for your insolence, Inuyasha!" Naraku jumps away to high grounds, kneels on his right knee, and cupped his hands behind him, and Sayuri asks, curiously, "What's he doing!?"

Naraku's hands glow with purple energy and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You forced me to do this, Inuyasha! This is a new technique that I've developed and even if I've missed this whole planet is going off in smoke! This is a blast that even my demonic barrier can withstand!"

Everyone gasps in horror at this and Yuka 2 yells out, shocked, "He's gone crazy!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! Not even my **Spirit Gun** or **Spirit Wave** can stop it! Inuyasha should have killed him when he had the chance!"

Naraku yells out, strongly, "**Galick Gun, Fire**!" Naraku fires a huge and powerful purple blast at Eternal Big Bang, who placed a dark cold sly smile as it hits his back, causing a huge explosion.

Kagome and Inuyasha's sisters yells out, horrified, "Inuyasha!" The impact was so powerful that some of the rocky grounds, including the one that Naraku was on, which made him fall to the ground. As the light dimmed off, there was a lot of smoke clearing out. Naraku gets up from the ground with an evil sly smile on his lips, however, he had a look of surprise on his face as he sees Eternal Big Bang with a dark cold sly smile.

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "He's okay!"

Yusuke says, shocked, "No way! He survived!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So, this is it, huh? Now, that's a joke! I thought that this would be a challenge! Ha! I can't believe that I was so worried about a third-rate loser like you!"

Naraku yells out, in an angered tone, "You will pay!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sneer, "I don't think so, Naraku! I'm afraid that you're outclassed in every way!"

Naraku yells out, strongly and fearfully, "No! Impossible! It's not true!" Naraku lets out a battle roar as he lungs at Eternal Big Bang, trying to kick him, but Eternal Big Bang 'teleports' away from the kick and appears behind Naraku and boots him in the face, throwing him away. Eternal Big Bang disappears from sight using his super-speed and appears behind Naraku as he was flying away and kicks him up to the sky. Eternal Big Bang then flies up into the sky and slams into Naraku's chest, throwing back to the ground, making a huge and loud thud, making a good sized dent on the ground.

Amaya says, winching, "That's got to hurt!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Whoa! Inuyasha's faster and stronger than Naraku now! There's no way that Naraku can win! That Galick Gun of his has to be the strongest attack there is!"_

In the crater, Naraku tries to crawl on his hands and knees, panting and winching from the damage he's received. Naraku thinks in his mind, while panting, _"How could he be so strong!? It doesn't make sense! I've tried everything on him! The imbalance of light and darkness was supposed to make me even more powerful than ever! How could this damn dog be stronger than me!?"_

Just then, Eternal Big Bang's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Naraku!" Naraku looks up and sees Eternal Big Bang landing on the ground with his feet, thinking, _"This can't be happening!"_ Naraku gets onto his feet, slowly, and he walks slowly while dealing with the damages he's gotten. Naraku says, in an annoyed snarl and strongly, "I'm Naraku! Do you hear me!?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "You're nothing!"

Naraku roars out in pure rage as he disappears using his super-speed to get behind Eternal Big Bang to punch him, but Eternal Big Bang caught Naraku's fist, and throws him away in front of him, crashing into multiple mountain walls.

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Inuyasha's stronger now, but it's dangerous to get into his head! He should finish Naraku off now when he has the chance!"_

With Amaya and her group, Robbie says, in a nervous tone, "Hey, that dog guy is beating that creature up to a bloody pulp and since he's with Sato, I say we get out of here when we have a chance!"

Kraus says, with a snarl, "You have a point! But that doesn't mean that I'm afraid of that punk! I will make him pay for making me look like a joke!" Soon after, the four teenagers left the area with Eternal Aquarius noticing it with a dark cold sly smile and he thinks in his mind, _"Well, I guess that they're doing the smart thing for a change! It wouldn't do much for revenge if they're dead!"_ Just then, Eternal Big Bang flies upward with Naraku following with blind rage, then fires multiple blasts at Naraku, pushing him back a bit, and infuriating Naraku even more so. Eternal Big Bang powers up another blast and throws it at Naraku, throwing him back to the ocean, which multiple blasts followed and slams into the direction where Naraku fell, which exploded on impact, making multiple pillars of water and Eternal Big Bang laughs, evilly at this.

Eternal Big Bang lands on the foot long ground, looking for any sign of Naraku, and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, where did he go!?" Just then, a small wave of water comes behind Eternal Big Bang and he does a back flip, but his legs were caught as Naraku appears from the waves with Eternal Big Bang's legs in his hands.

Naraku says, with a wide evil smile, "This is more like it! Now, if I can't kill you, then I might as well absorb you!" Just then, Naraku's flesh comes out and tries to surround him with it, but Eternal Big Bang lets out his demonic aura, which stops the flesh and angering Naraku even more.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What a pity!? You can't absorb me!"

Naraku yells out, angrily, "You are detestable!" Naraku tries to get his flesh around Eternal Big Bang, trying to absorb him, afterwards, but to no success, then Eternal Big Bang smashes his left elbow to Naraku's abdomen hard, knocking the wind out of him and making him letting Eternal Big Bang's legs up as he was floating in midair, upside down.

Naraku tumbles forward, but Eternal Big Bang caught him as he was beginning to fall and Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly tone, "What went wrong? You had me!" Eternal Big Bang then goes back to right side up and bashes Naraku away hard, throwing him away and smashes another mountain wall, then falls into the water.

Kagome says, with awe, "No way! What incredible strength! I hope that you're being careful, Inuyasha." Just then, Naraku jumps out of the ocean with an enraged look on his face and he yells out, strongly and an angered growl, "I will find a way to destroy you, half-breed! Just you wait!"

Eternal Big Bang places a dark cold wide smirk and he says, with a dark cold sly and taunting tone, "Was that what you were doing down there so long? Trying to find a way to beat me?" Eternal Big Bang then says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, it's not going to happen, Naraku! Face it! You were dealt a bad hand!" Eternal Big Bang raises his hand in a 'come and get it' way, angering Naraku even more, and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Come on!"

Naraku charges after him, but Eternal Big Bang lowers himself into the water with Naraku following him.

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "What's Inuyasha think he's doing!? Is he going to finish this creep or what!? He's only playing with him!" While in the water, Naraku was trying to find Eternal Big Bang, but he couldn't find the half-demon Eternal Warrior, which was annoying him, even further. Naraku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Where is he!?"_ Just then, Naraku felt something above him and he blasts a shark that was above him. Naraku begins to power up more blasts and blasts everywhere, trying to find Eternal Big Bang, making multiple pillars of water at the surface.

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Naraku can't hurt Inuyasha anymore!" Just then, a figure appears behind the Orichalcos controlled Eternal and Divine Warriors as they turned to see the Orichalcos controlled Izayoi, behind them, while floating in midair.

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold smile, "Hey mom!"

Eternal Star says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I took it that you won your fight!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, we won, but our enemies ran off after when we're going to finish them off!"

Divine Comet says, in a dark cold snort, "Tipple cowardly villain tactics!"

Divine Asteroid says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Well, right now, Inuyasha is fighting this Naraku creep that was giving him and Melody a hard time in the Feudal Era and he's winning."

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "He is!" Back in the water, Naraku was on the ocean floor and surrounded by a smoke in the water while trying to find Eternal Big Bang. Even though, he blasts so many places that anyone could hide, he knew that Eternal Big Bang was still alive. Naraku yells out, while underwater, "Hey, come out!" Just then, the ocean floor begins to get a crack, which got Naraku's attention. Just as the crumble comes towards him, a clawed hand came from the floor, grabs Naraku's right ankle, pulling Eternal Big Bang out from the ocean ground, which got Naraku to punch him, but missed and Eternal Big Bang starts to pummel Naraku hard and firing a huge blast at him, throwing him out of the ocean and Eternal Big Bang follows him out of the water as Naraku falls back into the water. Eternal Big Bang lands onto a cliff with his red demonic aura, drying him off, and turned off when he's done. Just then, Naraku jumps out of the water and lands on the ground, dripping wet and looking angrier than ever. Naraku then wipes his face of the water and glares at Eternal Big Bang.

Izayoi asks, looking at Naraku, "Is that the half-demon, Naraku?"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "That's him!"

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And judging by the looks of him, I'd say that he hates to be the loser!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You should see the look on your face right now, Naraku! How would you like to know where I got most of my strength and many others like me!"

Naraku yells out, annoyed, "What!?"

Eternal Big Bang points at his mother and his sisters and he says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Allow me to introduce to you my younger twin sisters and my mother! The two female half-demons are Megumi and Holly in their Divine Warrior forms with Megumi as Divine Asteroid and Holly as Divine Comet! Also, they're just as strong and powerful as me as well as Melody in her Divine Warrior form and like me and Melody, they too have the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai which we've got from the woman with them!"

Naraku looks at Inuyasha's sisters and mother and he says, shocked, "You mean that woman is…"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, Naraku! That's my mother, Izayoi! She's where I've got my 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai and also did it feel strange that you were losing most of the time we were fighting! I'll tell you my secret! The other thing that I've got from my mother was the genetic trait, Evolutionary Enhancement."

Naraku gasps in true terror and he says, fearfully, "Evolutionary Enhancement! No! You have that…ability!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Do you know how fruitless this is!? I've been allowing you to deceive yourself that's all! You never had a chance to win! If by some miracle that you got past me, my sisters and mother would finish you off! Face it, Naraku, you took a gamble and you've lost!"

Naraku glares at Eternal Big Bang and he yells out, with an annoyed growl, "It doesn't make sense! Even with the Evolutionary Enhancement and Celestial Embodiment, there's no way you could be even stronger than me! How did you get all this power!? Curse you!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You're the one, who started this game when you tricked that worthless priestess, Kikyo, and I into hating each other when I was stupid enough to be in love with that whore! Now, I couldn't care less about that, but there's the fact that you were giving me a lot of problems like almost trying to kill me when you had one of those worthless older brothers of mine, Sesshomaru, trying to steal my sword and many others which I don't think I'll ever forgive you for! And now, that you're losing is no fun anymore! You're just a big baby! And don't even try to use that miasma of yours to escape like you usual do, since my Millennium Pendent protects me from any anti-biological potions like your poisonous miasma and the moment that you even try, I'll kill right in the spot!"

Naraku lets out a loud roar in anger as the ground behind him, begins to crack, and he yells out, angrily, "You wouldn't be talking to me this way if I've absorbed the Shikon Jewel and Crimson Dragon! You would be nothing!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "So, he knows all about the jewel and the Crimson Dragon!"

Eternal Star says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yep!"

Naraku growls in anger and he thinks in his mind, seriously_, "There's got to be a way to escape! Inuyasha's Millennium Pendent is a real bother and my miasma won't help me this time!"_ Naraku then places an evil sly smile and he thinks in his mind, _"Of course!"_ Naraku tells Eternal Big Bang, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, allow me to escape with the Shikon Jewel and allow me to try to attempt to absorb the Crimson Dragon! As a warrior with two legendary abilities, you could appreciate a good challenge."

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You still sound like a baby that trying to get his way! No way, Naraku, I'm not going to allow you to escape! No! Today is the day that you die and gone from our lives, forever!"

At the response, Naraku roars out in frustration, "This isn't happening!" At this, the rocks begins to rumble and Naraku screams out, "No! This can't be happening!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Alright, Naraku, it's time to say your prayers, because it's time for you to say goodbye!"

Naraku stares at Eternal Big Bang with fear not seen in his eyes and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No! This can't be! I'd thought that would work!"_ Naraku calls out, begging, "Inuyasha, please! Let me go! I'm begging you! I'm asking for you to just give me the jewel and let me pass to absorb the Crimson Dragon!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "I never thought that I'd see the day that Naraku actually begs one of his enemies for his life."

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "With the way that Inuyasha is, he'll never give Naraku that chance!"

Eternal Big Bang raises his right hand to Naraku's direction and he says, powering up a red blast, "I don't think so!" Eternal Big Bang fires the blast at Naraku, giving him no time to escape as it, pushes him away and knocks down a few trees. Eternal Big Bang uses his flash step to disappear from his spot to reappear by Naraku, who was lying on the ground. Naraku slowly remove his head from the ground and he looks up to see Eternal Big Bang's dark cold glance at him.

Naraku gets off an annoyed snarl from his lips, thinking in his mind, angrily, _"No! I refuse to accept this as my fate! Killed by this dog! This wretched lowly half-demon!" _Naraku yells out, in a real strong and angered tone, "NO! I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY A MISERABLE HALF-DEMON!!! TAIGOKU OR NOT!!!" Naraku jumps to his feet and starts to fire multiple spikes from his mouth at Eternal Big Bang, but Eternal Big Bang disappears from sight. Just then, Eternal Big Bang's right foot smashes Naraku's left check hard, making him tumble a bit as Eternal Big Bang lands on his feet.

Naraku charges after Eternal Big Bang and throws a few punches at him, but he couldn't hit him and Eternal Big Bang smashes his fist to Naraku's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and kicks him away and slamming him to a boulder, breaking it. Naraku slowly sits up and he says, "No! I will not be defeated!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Funny, were those your last words!"

Naraku yells out, angrily, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS OUTRAGE, HALF-BREED!!" Naraku lunges after Eternal Big Bang, but Eternal Big Bang places his hands onto Naraku's chest, making Naraku fearful to know that he's worked into a trap as he sees the evil sly smile on Eternal Big Bang's lips as his hands glows to power up a blast and Naraku yells out in shock and extreme pain as he's blown away in a huge red blast.

Naraku yells out, horrified, "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M INVINCIBLE!!! THIS CAN'T BE! HOW COULD I LOSE A MISERABLE HALF-BREEDED DOG?!!" Soon after, Naraku cries out as he is totally vaporized and where he was, there was a good sized crater.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Kagome says, with awe, "He…he did it!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah, I don't sense Naraku's aura anymore! It's vanished when Inuyasha fired his attack!"

With Inuyasha's family, Eternal Star, Eternal Aquarius, and Divine Fiery Pyre, Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Well, I didn't think that we'd have that much trouble with Naraku before. I didn't think that it'll be that easy for Inuyasha to kill him."

At the crater, Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Rest in pieces, Naraku." Soon after, Eternal Big Bang and the other 'transformed' Orichalcos warriors return to their 'regular forms'.

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It's about time."

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold smile, "Excellent work, Inuyasha. You have made me proud."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold smile, "Thanks, mom."

Holly asks, curiously, "What about the Crimson Dragon? We saw it appear in the sky. How did that happen?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Something must have forced it to emerge at last. It is a sign that the 'Signers' strength is growing."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I think that Yukimura is responsible for that. That girl… out of all of those dorks with those so-called 'heroes' and 'heroines', she has got to be one of the most powerful."

Naruto tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold plain tone, "You took care of her before."

Melody asks Naruto, with a dark cold serious tone, "Did you remember what her 'dark side' did to you before? What if the 'Supreme Princess' takes over her 'light side'? Or her 'light self' overcomes her 'dark side'?"

Izayoi says, with a nod, "I agree. The only thing keeping Keiko Yukimura in check is that her spirit is divided into two halves and if one overcomes the other, then she can put her full strength to bare on us."

Just then Ranma and his sister appear and he says, with a dark cold serious tone, "We have something else, guys!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What's up, Ranma?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz just told us telepathically that he sensed a new 'dark force' on the island. The 'Dark Signers' have arrived."

There are plenty of gasps through majority of them from the SOL members and Izayoi asks, curiously, "The enemies of the 'Signers'?"

Ranma says, with a dark cold plain tone, "That's what Master Dartz told us. He told us to return to think about our future plans."

Inuyasha turns to the SOL member and he says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It's your lucky day, dorks!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sinister sly smile, "Your pounding can come later!" Soon after, all of the Orichalcos member run off into the distance.

Kagome yells out, pleadingly, "Wait! Inuyasha!" However, the Orichalcos warriors don't listen as they leave.

Sakura asks, curiously, "Aren't those 'Dark Signers' out for Keiko's and the other 'Signers' lives?"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, Sakura! Master Sartorius told us that the 'Dark Signers' will stop at nothing to kill them since they are the only 'obstacle' in the way of their plans!"

Kagome asks, worriedly, "What do we do?"

Tenten tells Kagome, with a cold serious tone, "There is nothing we can do now! Let's report back to Master Sartorius!" As our SOL members prepare to head back, Kagome looks solemnly where Inuyasha and the other Orichalcos warriors have run off.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; on the meanwhile**)

Returning to our heroes and heroines, we find Erin some distance away from the rest of the group with Melissa, Rika, and Takara going over to her.

Melissa asks Erin, with a plain tone, "Something troubling you?"

Erin says, with a plain tone, "Great danger will be coming for the 'Signers' soon."

Takara asks, curiously, "You mean you can feel those 'Dark Signers'?"

Erin says, with a plain tone, "I'm connected with nature and the 'Dark Signers' are abominations that disrupt the flow of life like the Society of Light and Orichalcos."

Rika says, with a plain tone, "And that means 'yes', Takara."

Melissa asks Erin, "There is more to it than that, is it?"

Erin tells Melissa, plainly, "This is not the best place to discuss it. I don't want to throw any suspicions on anyone just yet."

Rika asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Melissa looks Erin intently and she just sighs in which Melissa tells Rika, "It is about Keiko Yukimura."

Takara asks, curiously, "The 'Supreme Princess'?"

Melissa replies, with a plain tone, "It's more than that, Takara. We have seen 'darker visions' about Keiko Yukimura and we think there is more to the 'Supreme Princess' than we believe. Even through Erin won't admit it, I had a vision. I saw a young Keiko Yukimura, barely a child, in a hospital bed and she was dying."

Rika asks, curiously, "Dying?"

Melissa says, with a nod, "That's right, Rika. Hikari and Yusuke, as little kids, were with her and Hikari, her mother, and father were pleading for her to come back to life, so to speak, but a 'dark shadow' creep closer to Keiko before our vision faded out."

Erin tells Rika and Takara, "Don't say anything about this, but we must keep a closer eye on her. Keiko could still become what Sarina told her she could be. Keiko's paths are many and we need to make sure that she follows the 'correct path' or she could be the world's doom." Rika and Takara nod their heads in unison at this statement.

Melissa says, with a plain tone, "We also need to keep a close eye on the other 'Signers' especially Jaden Yuki. There is just something familiar about his Neo-Spacian heroes. Erin and I have our theories."

Erin says, with a plain tone, "There is also something about Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takashi as well. There are very good reasons that they become 'Signers'."

Melissa says, with a plain tone, "Also, keep an eye on Hikari Urameshi. There is an aura of 'dark' foreshadowing around her." Rika and Takara nod their heads in unison, but their conversation doesn't go unnoticed by Hiei and Kurama.

Miroku says, with awe, "Naraku's aura…it's gone!"

Sango says, in a surprised tone, "Inuyasha's defeated Naraku."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha's aura was much bigger than Naraku's from the start and Inuyasha allowed his fight with him to drag out. It was a simple game of cat and mouse with Inuyasha as the cat and Naraku as the mouse."

Jaken says, stunned, "I can't believe that Inuyasha managed to kill Naraku so easily."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "This is much as we feared! Inuyasha's demon energy has increased greatly by the minute, making it harder to save him and his sisters."

Shippo says, in a horrified tone, "Not to mention that some of our old enemies may have come back even stronger."

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "And I fear that they'll be more to come."

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "You are right, Elder Cologne." Everyone whips their heads to see Koenma, Botan, in her female adult Obelisk Blue uniform and carrying a box decorated in multiple Japanese symbols and artistry, and Gennai walking towards them.

Genki and Davis say, annoyed, "Damn it, Koenma! For once, I wish you would stop that!"

TK notices the brown box in Botan's hands and he asks, curiously, "What's in the box?"

Botan looks at the box and she replies, in a plain tone, "What I have here is something for Genki."

Genki asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Koenma replies, in a plain tone, "That's right! What's in this box is the rest of the Crystal Beast legacy."

Tiara asks, perplexed, "The rest of the 'Crystal Beasts' legacy'? What the hell is that?"

Yeshua says, explaining, "Genki Sakura's and Jesse Anderson's Crystal Beast decks were created from the fragments of seven rare gems brought by Julius Caesar of Rome from all over the known world by Maxamillion Pegasus and Mister Sakura's Rainbow Dragon created from the tablets containing the Rainbow Dragon spirits, but as you know, in life, the balance is made by light and darkness. Mister Sakura's Crystal Beast deck and the one held by Jesse Anderson hold only the 'light' half of the power of the Crystal Beasts. There is another deck that contains the 'Dark half' of the power of the Crystal Beasts. It is known as the Advanced Crystal Beast deck."

Genki replies, stunned, "Advanced Crystal Beast deck?"

Jesse says, with a nod, "Yeah! I've got a deck like that for my own Crystal Beast deck!"

Syrus says, in a shocked tone, "That's another Forbidden Deck!"

Yeshua replies, with a nod, "Yes. In order to balance out the power of the Crystal Beasts, another deck that was created that held the 'shadow half' of the Crystal Beasts' power, which now also holds the 'dark half' of the Rainbow Dragon's power, in a card known as Rainbow Dark Dragon, which was created with the two Rainbow Dragon cards in order to balance out the 'light' Rainbow Dragons. However, it is a forbidden deck with incredible dark powers and it takes a strong soul to 'tame' and utilize its powers fully. It is not an 'evil' deck, just a powerful 'dark' one, which can be used for good or evil. It is the 'Dark' that balance out the regular Crystal Beasts' 'Light', but the 'dark versions of the Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon, the Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon, are powerful 'dark' spirits and Genki will need to be strong to 'tame' them."

Genki says, in a serious tone, "If that deck can help kick the butt of those fucking SOBs, Sartorius and Dartz, and free Holly, Tai, and the others, then I will do what it takes to get that deck and use it to stop those assholes, the Society of Trash, and the Orichalcos!"

Hassleberry tells Genki, in a serious tone, "Are you sure that this is wise, soldier?"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! Forbidden decks are no joke and I've got experience from mine!"

Genki says, with a serious tone, "Personally, I wouldn't approve of unlocking one of those types of decks, but in order to beat that freak and our friends, family, and loved ones we need this! Even with the 'Signers', Egyptian Gods, and Darkness Cards, we need every edge that we need against those freaks." Genki walks up to Yeshua, takes the box, and opens it to reveal a Duel Monsters' deck inside. Genki then takes the cards into his hand, but then groans in pain as the dark violet aura engulfs his arm and he says, groaning in pain, "What…What's going on here?!"

Genki's friends yell out, horrified, "Genki!"

Just then a darker version of Genki's Sapphire Pegasus calls out, _**"Do you really think that you can control us, little lad?!"**_ Just then the dark violet aura goes over to Genki and transforms into seven darker versions of Genki's Crystal Beasts and dark brown and black version of Genki's Rainbow Dragon.

Koenma calls out, stunned, "The spirits of the deck!"

The darker version of Genki's Amethyst Cat calls out, in a dark taunting tone, _**"That's right, Prince Koenma! Your Spirit Detective should have learned not to mess with powers beyond his control."**_

The darker version of Genki's Cobalt Eagle says, sounding like Al Capone from the cartoons, _**"That's right, see! We are not so easily tamed see and now, she is going to pay the price!"**_ Soon after, Genki yells out in pain as dark aura from the deck increases in intensity and threatens to shallow him.

Botan calls out, horrified, "Genki!" Just then the spirits of Genki's seven Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon appear in front of the two of them and everyone is surprised to see them.

Amethyst Cat yells out, seriously, _**"I don't care you are 'dark' versions of us! You are not going to hurt his without getting through all of us first!"**_

The darker version of Genki's Amber Mammoth says, with a dark tone, _**"Just try you little runt of a kitty cat!"**_

Amber Mammoth yells out, seriously, _**"You asked for it!"**_

Most of our heroes and heroines prepare to help him, but Genki says, weakly, "No…!" As his spirit energy bursts out from his body, Genki gets to his feet and he says, weakly, "I will…I will handle this…" Everyone looks at Genki, a Millennium Symbol appears on his forehead, and he yells out, groaning in pain, but strongly, "There is too much for me to lose…I can't turn back now…here are people counting me…people that I love…my friends…my family…and the person that I hold dear to my heart…I can't let them down…I won't let them down…I won't be stopped by anyone or anything…THERE IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO LOSE…I CAN'T AND WON'T GIVE UP EVER!!" Just then Genki's symbol blazes with golden light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes for a moment, and when the light dies down. Soon after, his golden and black aura, along with his spirit energy, overtakes the dark violet aura of the deck and the Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon groan out in pain as they struggle against our Monster Champ and Spirit Detective. Genki shouts out, with a strong and serious tone, "Advanced Crystal Beasts! Rainbow Dark Dragon! You will give your powers to me! I will not be conquered by you! Now, give me your power!" Genki yells out as he sends more golden and black energy into the deck and Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon groan as they try to struggle, but after a few minutes, the will of one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives was too strong with one final cry or roar, the spirits of the Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon bow their heads in defeat as Genki's aura mixes in with dark violet aura from their cards.

The darker version of Topaz Tiger says, in a dark defeated tone, _**"You have won the battle of wills. You will was more than strong enough to conquer our power. We bow to your will, Mister Sakura."**_

The darker version of Cobalt Eagle says, in a dark serious tone, _**"Our power belongs to you now, see."**_

The darker version of Sapphire Pegasus tells Kagome, darkly, _**"And the power of the Rainbow Dark Dragon as well. We are at your service."**_

Genki replies, with a smile, "Thank you."

(**Within the White Dorm; At the same time**)

Within Sartorius' headquarters in the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies and loved ones assembled in front of Sartorius when Yusuke, Gaomon, and the SOL girls toward them what had happened in the fight between Eternal Big Bang and Naraku.

Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "Lord Inuyasha has defeated your old enemy, Naraku, so easily."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes sir!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "Inuyasha's demon energy has increased since we last saw him fight. The good news that came from it that I, along with Melody, Holly, and Naruto, killed those Thunder Brothers."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "I couldn't believe that Naruto could do that and how strong he's become. Also, Ranma and Hotaru Saotome revealed that those 'Dark Signer' guys have come on this island."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This is most disturbing! The seal of the Nazca Lines has weakened so recently and soon the 'Dark Signers' will come after Miss Yukimura and the other 'Signers' among the nonbelievers."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, we have to bring Keiko into the Light now before those creeps get her and I'm getting the feeling that witch, the 'Supreme Princess' would get control of her real soon!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "I know how you must feel, Mister Urameshi. I know that you still blame yourself for what had happened between you and Miss Yukimura, a year ago, but you must be patient. If you were to after her now, your sisters, with their minds clouded by darkness, will attack you without any remorse. Right now, as a 'Chosen Duelist', you may be the only one that can bring Miss Yukimura into the Light and it wouldn't work if you're blindly rushing into the nonbelievers' territory and giving yourself trapped."

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold plain tone, "I know how you feel, Yusuke! Even though, you guys told me this already, but I blame myself for allowing that freak, Dartz, to get Inuyasha and his family brainwashed."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah and it still burns me up that Ranma is still under Dartz's control because of me, even if you guys say that isn't true! However, once Ranma is with me, I'll make sure that I'll never make the same mistakes that I've been doing."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "With the rise of the 'Dark Signers', we'll have to plan to stop them as well as the Orichalcos and the nonbelievers. You are all dismissed." The SOL members bowed to him as they start to leave and Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Inuyasha keeps getting stronger and stronger every day, while he's the under of the Orichalcos. I knew that he was even stronger than Yusuke, but I didn't think that he was even stronger than someone like Naraku. I don't think I can take another minute of him being under that freak, Dartz! I have to get him out of there! Inuyasha's always risking his life just to protect me in the past and it's my turn to do the same for him!" _As Kagome left the room, she walked away from her fellow SOL members and she thinks in her mind, _"But how?"_ Just then, an idea came into Kagome's head, which made her place a cold smile on her lips and she says, _"Of course! I need to pick a certain person within the nonbelievers to help me get Inuyasha into the Light and make up for what I've done and I know who to pick! With Inuyasha's help, we'd be able to plot to take down Dartz and his whole organization as well as free those under his control, especially Ranma and Naruto!"_

(**Inside of Obelisk Arena; A few hours later**)

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Genki Sakura with a duel disk attached to his left wrists walking around with a PDA in his right hand walking inside of Obelisk Arena. We find that there is a message in Genki's PDA.

The massage says:

_Dear Genki,_

_It is finally time that we demonstrate the true power of the Society of Light. Meet me in Obelisk Arena and come alone! No demons, no half-demons, no other Spirit Detectives, no Digimon, and no other fighters! Just you and your deck! But don't expect to win, dork, because destiny is on our side!_

_Sincerely,_

_Chazz Princeton_

Genki says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Where is that rotten Princeton hiding!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice shouts out, in a cold serious tone, "As if, I'd hide from you, Sakura!" Genki whips his head to see a group of SOL members, led by Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Sakura Haruno, and Kagome Higurashi.

Genki says, in a dark sly tone, "I think you geeks just love losing!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Well, I've had it with you nonbelievers getting ahead of us!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "And don't expect those Crystal Beasts of yours to help, since we know about them as well."

Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah and you'll lose to them, dork!"

Chazz snaps his fingers and calls out, coldly, "And now, time to begin!" Soon after, metal gates fall down and sealing all of the exits/entrances to Obelisk Arena.

Genki yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey! What the hell is this?!"

Alexis replies, with a cold nasty tone, "Insurance that your dorky friends don't interfere with us. Those gates are infused with electric energy empowered by the Light of Truth, Genki. Your friends' dark powers can't help them get through now!"

Genki yells out, with a dark serious tone, "I won't need my friend's help to crush you, bitch!"Chazz moves over as Reginald Van Howell III, who has a duel disk with his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, comes up and Chazz tells Reginald, with a cold plain tone, "You know what to do, Reginald. Bring Genki into the Light."

Reginald tells Chazz, with a cold sly smile, "Right!" Reginald and Genki step onto the platform, they activate their duel disks, which display 8000 life-points each, the two duelists draw five cards from their decks and prepared to duel.

"Let's duel!" Genki and Reginald yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Reginald: 8000

Genki: 8000

Genki draws one card from his deck and he yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Now, it is time for the fun to begin!" Just then the whole area is engulfed in darkness and shadows.

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on!"

Reginald yells out, stunned, "Not this again!"

Genki says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, yes, again, geek! But this time, things are going to be different!" Just then everyone finds themselves within the tomb of the Millennium Stone with the gates of the Afterlife.

Reginald asks, perplexed, "Where the hell are we?" Just then black bracelets appear on their arms and black metal collars on their necks with the Millennium Symbol in the center and Reginald asks, perplexed, "What in the hell are these?!"

Genki replies, with a dark sly grin, "This is a replica of tomb where the Millennium Stone once was and the gates to the Afterlife into the Spirit World. And these bracelets are my Shadow Bracelets and every time that we lose life-points, we get one hell of a nasty shock directly to our system. You know is quite ironic since this is where your tomb is going to be dork!"

Reginald yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Just try it, Sakura!"

Genki calls out, with a dark sly grin, "As you wish, dork! Time to get your game on!" Genki's Field Spell slots opens, Genki puts a card in the slot, and Genki yells out, darkly, "First, I play my Advanced Dark Field Spell!" Just then a huge circle of blue flames surround Reginald and Genki.

Reginald calls out, stunned, "What in the world is this?!"

Genki yells out, with a dark sly grin, "This is my Advanced Dark Field Spell and it allows me to summon a new breed of monsters to the field!" Genki puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Meet Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Soon after, a piece of sapphire appears on the field, it gives off a dark orange glow, and it transforms into Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), a darker and more sinister looking version of Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, appears on the field in attack mode.

Reginald yells out, shocked, "What the!?"

Kagome yells out, in a stunned tone, "What is that!? Sapphire Pegasus!?"

Genki exclaims, with a dark sly tone, "No, dweeb! This is Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, the dark version of Amber Mammoth!"

Alexis asks, stunned, "The 'Dark Version' of a Crystal Beast?"

Genki rolls his eyes and yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "That's what I said, nerd! For a dork that's supposed to know everything, you sure like a bimbo! Here's the thing: When Pegasus created the Crystal Beast decks, he infused them with the 'light' side of the power of the Crystal Beasts and the Rainbow Dragon as well, but with the Crystal Beasts creation came a lot of 'dark' energy and Pegasus created a deck, a Forbidden deck, infused with the `dark energies' for the creation of the Crystal Beast cards and the Rainbow Dragon card. Namely, this deck, the Advanced Crystal Beast/Rainbow Dark Dragon deck and it is said a duelist with a strong will can harness the dark powers within this deck without getting overwhelmed! Well, guess what?! I'm the one!"

Reginald yells out, shocked, "You've harness the power of a Forbidden deck?!"

Genki yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Ding! Ding! Ding! The white moron wins a prize! And for his right guess: One major smack down from this Forbidden deck and all its dark powers! Like this one…" Genki takes out his deck from his disk, fans it and he says, darkly, "…when Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus is summoned, I can take a Crystal Beast monster from my deck and place it in my spell and trap zone." Genki takes out a card and displays it as his Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) monster card that has a picture of a darker and more sinister looking version of Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and he says, with a dark sly smile, "And I choose my Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Genki puts the card into the spell/trap slot and a piece of topaz appears in his spell and trap zone. Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "We didn't think that there would be a 'Dark Version' of the Crystal Beasts!"

Reginald draws one card and calls out, coldly, "It's about time!" Reginald puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Reginald puts another card onto his duel disk and he says, in a cold serious tone, "And when he's normal summoned, I summon another four star monster from my hand! And I choose my Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Reginald then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, coldly, "Then, I play The Allied Forces, which gives my monsters a two hundred attack point bonus for ever Warrior-type monster on my side of the field!" Just then, Marauding Captain's stats increase from 1200/400 to 1600/400 and Gearfried's stats increase from 1800/1600 to 2200/1600. Reginald calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Gearfried, take out Mr. Ed over there!" Gearfried charges over to Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, slashes it with his forearms and it cries out in pain as it was destroyed. It transforms into a piece of dark blue sapphire in Genki's spell and trap zone.

Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "Whenever my Sapphire Pegasus is destroyed, it gets put in my spell and trap zone."

Reginald says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, weren't you supposed to lose life-points!?"

Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "Not quite! Whenever, one of my Advanced Crystals is destroyed in a battle, I can send a Crystal Beast monster from my deck to negate the damage!" Genki goes through his deck, takes Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) monster card out that had a picture of a darker and more sinister version of Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, and discards him to the graveyard causing Genki's life-points not to change one bit.

Chazz exclaims, in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Genki says, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, dork, but that the way the Crystal crumbles…for you anyway!"

Reginald yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "So what!? You can't stop my direct attack! Marauding Captain, show him!" Marauding Captain charges after Genki, slashes him with his sword, which makes a cut in Genki's trench coat and the dark electricity hits him, but Genki doesn't scream out in pain and he loses 1600 life-points.

Reginald yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! That had to hurt!"

Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, I don't feel a thing!"

Reginald says, coldly, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 8000

Genki: 6200

Genki draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "It's about time, dweeb!" Genk sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Crystal Beacon! Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone, I can summon another Crystal Beast or Advanced Crystal Beast from my deck and I choose…Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!" Soon after, a dark green piece of emerald comes onto the field and it transforms into Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000), a darker and more sinister version of Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle, appears on the field in defense mode. Genki then puts another card onto his duel disk and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Then, I normal summon Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" A piece of amethyst comes onto the field, it gives off a dark violet glow, and the crystal transforms into Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400), the darker and more sinister version of Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, comes to the field in attack mode. Genki then yells out, darkly, "Now, I cut her power in half in order for my wild cat to take a bite out of you directly!" Amethyst Cat's stats reduce down from 1200/400 to 600/400 and Genki yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Okay, girl, make him into your own personal scratching post!"

Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat says, with a dark sinister grin and tone, "It would be my pleasure!" Amethyst Cat leaps at Reginald and slashes him multiple times causing Reginald to cry out in pain as his arms get two bloody scratches each and then Reginald cries out in pain as he is shocked with dark electric energy as he loses 600 life-points.

Genki says, in a dark plain tone while placing a card into the spell/trap slot, "I think that'll be enough!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 7400

Genki: 6200

Reginald draws his card and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that!" Reginald places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I sacrifice my captain to summon…Silent Swordsman level five!" Marauding Captain disappears and Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300/1000-2500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Reginald then sends a card into another spell/trap slot and he says, coldly, "Then, I'll play White Veil!" Just then, Silent Swordsman turns pitch white with dark violet glowing eyes.

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "It's over!"

Reginald says, in a cold strong tone, "Once my swordsman attacks, all of your spell and traps are gone, which means those damned beasts of yours too! Silent Swordsman attack!" Silent Swordsman charges after Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat.

Genki presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "Sorry, dweeb! I play Darkness Veil and give it to my cat!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not again!" Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat turns more black with red glowing eyes and Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, your White Veil and your other spell and traps are gone!"

Reginald yells out, horrified, "No!" Reginald's White Veil and Allied Forces spell cards were destroyed, turning Silent Swordsman into its usual colors and lowering his stats to 2300/1000 and Gearfried's stats to 1800/1600.

Reginald yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that! Swordsman, attack!" Silent Swordsman slashes Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, destroying her, which turns her into a piece of amethyst in Genki's spell/trap zone.

Genki takes out in his Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) monster card out that had a picture of a darker and more sinister version of Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in it and he says, in a dark plain tone, "I don't think so! Whenever, an Advanced Crystal Beast is destroyed, by sending a crystal to the graveyard, I take no damage!"

Reginald yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "It's only a matter of time before you lose those damned beasts!"

Genki draws his card and he says, "We'll see!" Genki sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I play Card of Demise! This allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns, I have to discard my entire hand!" Genki draws two cards and Reginald says, with a cold sly smile, "This duel won't last that long!"

Genki says, with a dark sly grin, "For once, geek, I agree!" Genki sends a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Especially, when I summon my Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" A piece of dark red ruby appears on the field and it transforms into Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300), a darker and more sinister version of Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, comes to the field in attack mode. Genki then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Because, dork, I've gotten seven Advanced Crystal Beasts on the field or in my grave and I can unite them to summon this! The all powerful Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

Reginald yells out, horrified, "Oh no!" Just then the seven Advanced Crystal Beasts, in their dark jewel forms, leap into the air and a huge black and dark brown as well as more sinister version of the Rainbow Dragon, Rainbow Dark Dragon (4000/0), comes to the field in attack mode.

Genki sends an Equip Spell card with a piece of sapphire being crushed into pieces into the spell/trap slot and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, I play my Crystal Crush Equip Card and I can only use this on either Rainbow Dragon or Rainbow Dark Dragon! Whenever my Rainbow Dark Dragon attacks now, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!"

Reginald says, in a cold snort, "Big deal! I'll still survive!"

Genki says, sending the last card in his hand, "I think being wrong is a thing that you geeks are into right now since I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn! Now, by sending all of my crystals to the graveyard, my dragon gains one thousand points!" Just then, all of the five Advanced Crystal Beast monsters had turned into their crystal forms and were absorbed by Rainbow Dark Dragon and it roars as its stats increase from 4000/0 to 9000/0!

Chazz yells out, shocked, "Nine-thousand attack points!"

Alexis says, in a stunned tone, "And with that Crystal Crush card out, Genki will win!"

Reginald says, in a stunned tone, "No! This can't be! I have the power of destiny on my side!"

Genki yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroy his pathetic swordsman with Dark Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dark Dragon fires a flame made of all types of dark colors that slams into Silent Swordsman, destroying it, and Reginald scream out in pain as he is shocked while he loses 6700 life-points, in one shot and loses another 2300 life-points from Genki's spell card, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Reginald: 0

Genki: 6200

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away as Reginald collapses to the ground on his back and into unconsciousness.

Kagome calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not again!"

Genki tells the SOL members as his duel disk de-activates, "Now, I'll be leaving now!"

However, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "That's what you think, Sakura!" Genki then jumps into the air as a few kunai knives flew below him as he lands at another spot and whips his head to see Tenten with a kunai in her right arm. Just then, a white-clad Hinata Hyuga appears behind Genki, but he barely dodges her.

Genki thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What the?! I didn't even sense her presence! How could that be possible!?"_

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "Judging by your look of shock, you must be wondering why you couldn't sense our auras. Thanks to my Priestess magic, we could cloak our auras from anyone who has spiritual senses like you. Now, you are coming with us into the Society of Light.

Genki yells out, with his right fist glowing blue spiritual energy, "As if, dork! **Shotgun**!" Genki fires a barrage of spirit bullets to the ground, which creates a smokescreen which makes the SOL members to cough as Genki, with Reginald's body on his back, uses his super-speed to rush over to the gates. Genki makes his right hand to a gun-like pose as it was lit up with spiritual energy and he yells out, "**Spirit Gun**!" Genki fires his Spirit Gun at the gate to destroy, but a sickly white blast of spiritual energy was fired, which negated Genki's blast. Genki looks up to see a white-clad Yusuke Urameshi looking down at him from the stands with his right hand in a gun-like pose as well.

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't think so, Sakura! You're coming with us!"

Genki yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "What part of 'As if' didn't you geeks understand!? 'As' or the 'if'!?" Genki places his right index and middle fingers to his forehead to plan to escape with the Instant Transmission, but Yusuke yells out, while aiming his **Spirit Gun** at Genki, "Like I said, I'm not letting you escape!" Yusuke fires his **Spirit Gun** at Genki, but he jumps up high to dodge the blast as it hits the ground. Yusuke fires another **Spirit Gun** at Genki, again, while he's in mid-air, and it hits him in the chest, causing Genki to scream out in pain as he's throwing away with a third degree burn on his chest and hits the floor, breaking a few ribs, while placing Reginald's body on him.

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Give it up, Sakura! You'll never get out of here! Your dorky friends aren't here to save you! It'll be less painful!"

Genki says, weakly, "Never…"

Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "Master Sartorius shall change your mind, Genki. When we bring you to him so you can finally see the light and the dark power within you can be expelled." As Yusuke, Sakura, and Tenten prepare to capture Genki, who was totally helpless.

"**Orichalcos Spirit Gun**!"

Just then, a large sphere of black and red demonic energy was fired and before anyone could act, it hit Yusuke on the left shoulder throwing him away to the ground on his side.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!" Everyone then turns to see Kasa in her half-demon form with her right hand in a gun-like pose.

Genki yells out, surprised, "Holly!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! It's one of those Orichalcos creeps!"

Yusuke slowly stands up while he holds his shoulder in pain and he thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"But how!? I didn't sense her presence!"_

Kasa says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "How pathetic! Attacking a weakling when his back is turned!" Genki winches at that harsh comment and Kasa yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "It doesn't matter any since the tables have now turned! Judging by the shock look on the pathetic Ma-zoku's face, you geeks must be wondering why you couldn't sense my aura! We actually used your cowardly tactic of blocking Genki's spiritual awareness with Melody's Demonic Priestess magic! Now anyone of you geeks with a sixth sense can't find us!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! They took our idea!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's right, Billboard Brow! Here's your prize!" Just then, Eternal Star and his 20 Shadow Clones appear from the stands and pummels Sakura without any remorse.

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Sakura!" Just then, Kasa appears behind him and gives him a good kick in the back throwing him away to hit the stands, hard.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!" Just then, Ranko appears behind Tenten and she says, with an evil smile, "Okay, bitch, here's your pounding! **Kachu Tenshin ****Amaguriken!**" Ranko punches Tenten's back, rapidly, throwing Tenten away and for her to hit the ground, stunning her for a few minutes. Just then, Hinata appears from behind with her Byakugan activated and she yells out, coldly, "I'm going to seal your chakra points and make you see the Light!"

"**Pepper Breath**!"

Just then, a fireball appears from nowhere hits in front of Hinata making her stop at her tracks and then, Izayoi appears in front of her and rams her fist into Hinata's chest, breaking a rib of her bones, throwing her away from her with her super-strength and Hinata hits the wall with Sakura, who was beaten up by Eternal Star and his Shadow Clones.

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! Those Orichalcos goons went and ruined everything for us!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Makes you wonder how they manage to how we were even here! Last I've heard from them is that they were going back to their base after Inuyasha killed that Naraku guy for the second time."

Just then, Kasa's voice booms out, "Hey geeks!" The SOL members looked up to see Kasa floating in mid-air while carrying a beaten up Yusuke by the belt and she says, with an evil sly smile, "Here's your last piece of Society garbage!"

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!" Kasa then throws Yusuke away for him to crash to the ground hard and Kagome goes in to his aid.

Kasa looks at Genki and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'd leave if I were you!"

Genki says, with a nod, "Thanks!" With that, Genki takes Reginald's body and disappears from sight using Instant Transmission.

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! He's escaped!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"No! How did they know about this!? It doesn't make sense!"_

Kasa says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I think I know why did you try to target Genki in the first and it's not going to work! Even if he was with you, I still wouldn't join your dirty Society, so someone like that backstabbing miko to hurt my brother the way that she did! If it'll come to it, then I'd have to kill him!"

The SOL members gasp at this and Kagome yells out, stunned, "How could you!? Wasn't he your friend!?"

Kasa says, in a dark cold serious tone, "He was, but thanks to the Orichalcos, I won't feel too bad if I were to prepare for Genki's death. So, nice try, miko!"

Eternal Star says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You dorks got another lucky break!" With that, the Orichalcos warriors disappear using their Instant Transmission.

Kagome says, in a cold snarl, "No! We were…so close!"

Chazz says, in a cold angered snarl, "I don't think I'd take with those Orichalcos thugs holding my family's company for too long!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know how they even found out about our plan!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know either, but we'll have to worry about that later and take Yusuke, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata back to the 'White Dorm' for them to recover!" With that, the SOL members walked over to pick their fighters up to take them back to the 'White Dorm'.

(**At Dartz's headquarters; sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find Naruto, Ranma, Hotaru, Nodoka, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Izayoi, Light, Tai, Agumon, Jordan, Hikaru, Michael, and Tyler assembled in front of Dartz as Naruto, Ranma, and Izayoi told him about what had happened with the duel against Genki and Reginald Van Howell III.

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "The Advanced Crystal Beast! I never expect that Prince Koenma would use them against us."

Tyler says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Are these Advanced Crystal Beasts are the 'darker' half as the original Crystal Beasts?"

Dartz says, with a nod, "That's right, Mister Hino! Now, it's more than important that we prepare for Yugi Moto's cousins and their allies as well as the 'Dark Signers' and the Society of Light. With Inuyasha in the recovery tank from his fight with Naraku, he'll be even more powerful than over as well as Melody, who went to see if there are any more old enemies from her time in the Feudal Era with Holly helping her."

Jordan says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And don't forget that we still need to get rid of those traitors of Mayumi and Hikaru."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't fret, Jordan! I've got everything under control for them! They'll soon regret ever bullying me and that bitch will learn the result of her betrayal!"

Agumon asks, curiously, "I wonder where Megumi, Allie, and Mayumi went to!"

Tai says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Who knows, Agumon?"

Just then, Mayumi's voice calls out, "We're back!" Everyone turns to see Mayumi, Allie, and Megumi, in her half-demon form, walking into the building with bags of groceries.

Hiroshi asks, curiously, "Hey what's in the bags!!?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It's something needed for Hikaru's revenge against that purple haired backstabbing bimbo and her pathetic boyfriend!"

Micheal says, surprised, "Whoa! All of these things look expensive!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly tone and with a wink, "Actually, Mikey, they are and we have that moron, Yamamoto, to thank since we only used his credit cards to buy all these things!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "But I think that we kind of max them out!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold smile, "Of course, with my transformation jutsu and the fake ID that Allie made to match for that bozo's credit credits, it was very easy!"

Tai says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh man! I'd love to see the look on that messed up little punk's face right now!"

Hotaru says, with an evil smile, "No kidding, Tai!"

Hikaru asks, curiously, "So, what do you have planned?"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile, "From my observations, they are not as well liked as it may seem. Many people just don't want to deal with them. I want to completely break them. We're going to start slow then slowly make more progressive confrontations. First, we're going to attack psychologically then physically. We'll change your looks, attire, accessories, and make them jealous of you as we slowly make them complete fools and humiliate them completely. Of course during this time we will be playing numerous pranks that will make them the laughing stock."

Daisuke says, with an evil smile, "Hey, I like that idea!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, no kidding! I'd love to see the look on that moron's face!"

Megumi says, with an evil sly smile while looking at Naruto, "Of course, we need the 'Emperor of Pranks' himself."

Naruto says, with an evil sinister smile, "It's been a good while since I've played pranks on people! Sure, I'll do it!"

Mayumi asks Hikaru, with an evil sly smile, "What do you say, Hikaru?"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Sure, why not!? It's too perfect! The perfect revenge!" Hikaru looks at Dartz and he asks, curiously, "Sir, is that okay with you!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Normally, I'd disapprove of such immature tactics, but since you've done a great job, Mister Sato, I don't see why not."

Mayumi says, with a dark cold smile, "Great!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "However, I do bid warning to all of you to be wary of Keiko Yukimura and the other 'Signers'. Since they are also 'Chosen Duelists', they are far stronger than the other 'Chosen Duelists' ."

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Don't worry, Master Dartz! Those dorks won't stand a chance against us and besides after we are done dealing with that 'dark side' of Yukimura, we will get rid of her…both 'sides' of her!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "That's good to hear, Mister Saotome. However, I do keep an eye on BOTH Yukimura siblings, my friend. Both of them seem to have a deeper darkness and it is a darkness that neither of them is aware of." Dartz says, with a serious tone, "Also, with the arrival of the Crimson Dragon, I sense the arrival of the 'Dark Signers' and you need to be wary of them. Like the Orichalcos, the Earthbound Immortals were born of the darkness itself. Their very name gave me a clue to their strength and the Seal of Orichalcos might be taken advantage of."

Hotaru asks, perplexed, "How can that happen?"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "I would need to see the Earthbound Immortals in action, but I think that they may draw their strength when a Field Spell card is out and since the Seal of Orichalcos is a Field Spell card that can't be destroyed, the Immortal's strength would be ever lasting. I don't think that won't be anything wrong if we face them, but if you fight against a 'Dark Signer', defeat them quickly before their Earthbound Immortal is brought out to the field."

Megumi yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't worry, Master Dartz! Those 'Dark Signers' won't be much of a challenge!"

Just then a dark voice calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, **"Is that what you think?!"**

Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors gasp in shock and Light yells out, strongly, "Who is there?!"

The dark voice booms out, **"So, you can put us in your book, but then again, the instant that you try, you will be sent into the Netherworld! Let me show you!"** Just then a bolt of dark lightning slams into Light's 'Orichalcos Note' and writes a name inside, but before Light can get a good look at it, a spider insignia similar to the spider on the Nazca Lines appear in the book and Light cries out in pain as he is zapped by pitch black lightning causing him to collapse onto the field.

Tai calls out, shocked, "Light!"

The dark voice tells the Orichalcos, with a dark cold sly tone, **"Like the 'Signers', if our names goes into the book, you will get the shock of your life at best and be sent into the Netherworld at worst! I actually weakened the energy of my Immortal's 'counter'!"**

Daisuke asks, curiously, "Are you a 'Dark Signer'?"

The dark voice replies, **"That's right, little boy! And we have powers that are ancient and come from the very core of darkness, so, this 'dark power' that you have doesn't give you an edge to us like the 'Signers'! And that's what we are here to warn you! If you dare try to take away our prey, you will spend all time in the Netherworld and it is far worse than in the belly of Dartz's 'Great Leviathan'! The 'Signers' belong to us and when we are done with them, we shall destroy this world and return it to darkness as it should be! Farewell and remember my warning!"** Just then the dark voice starts to laugh as it slowly fades away.

Ranma yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "Get back and face me coward!"

Izayoi uses her abilities to heal Light and Tai says, looking at his Orichalcos Note, "Light's book isn't too damaged, but the name that was put in there was burned away."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold serious tone, "That was a warning that like the 'Signers', we can't put their names into Light's book and if we try, we will suffer far worse than if we did this with the 'Signers'!"

Ranma yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "Doesn't matter! I'll take them on in a duel and seal their wretched souls away for good! When I get my hands on them, they will wish that they never came out of the hole that they came out of!"

(**Somewhere on Academy Island; A brief time afterwards**)

Within a mysterious 'dark room' somewhere on Academy Island, we find three cloaked 'Dark Signers', the red and black, blue and black, and yellow and black one, assembled together in the same room.

The yellow and black one tells the red cloaked one, with a dark cold plain tone, "Those fools think that alien rock will help them? Our Immortals will eat that pathetic lizard for breakfast, Roman."

The red and black 'Dark Signer' replies, with a dark sly tone, "They are nothing to worry about, Devack. Right now, we need to focus on our real targets: The 'Signers'. I sense their strength growing and it is time to reveal ourselves."

The blue and black 'Dark Signer' asks, with a dark sly tone, "Are you going to use our drone against them, Roman."

Roman says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Why not, Kalin? I think that the 'Signers' might already know that we are here, but I think that we should test them."

Devack says, with a dark cold plain tone, "They are hanging around the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms that they are keeping out of the control of that 'Society of Light'."

Roman says, with a nod, "And like all light, positive or negative, it will fall to darkness, Devack."

(**Sometime later; returning to our heroes and heroines**)

Back with our heroes and heroines, we find them assembled in front of the Ra Yellow dorm and discussing about their future plans.

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "With this situation with Inuyasha arising, we are going to need to train harder than ever.

Jiraiya thinks in his mind, with a plain and serious tone, _"It might be time to being training Davis and Jaden with more 'advanced' training especially bringing into the Toad Summons Home to bring them to Lord Fukasaku for this training. It could be the edge that they need and I might take TK after I'm done with Davis and Jaden."_

Ino asks, curiously, "What about these 'Dark Signers'?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Since they are here, we had better take measures since they have the ability to brainwash others as well to do their bidding."

Joey says, annoyed, "Great, folks! More brainwashing maniacs."

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "Something tells me that they are worse than the enemies that we faced in the past, Joey."

TK says, with a serious tone, "And it will be up to Davis, Jaden, Keiko, and myself to hold the line against the 'Dark Signers'."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "We are like the frontline troops."

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "However, we are not sure of the abilities of the 'Dark Signers' outside of dueling, you need to keep yourself strong and alert."

Kurama says, with a nod, "I agree especially since we have company."

Everyone gasps in shock and Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "You can come out and your mystical block on us doesn't work on people like Hiei, Kurama, and myself." Soon after, a black cloaked male wearing a pitch black version of the Dark Signers' cloak with a black Academy Duel Disk attached his left wrist comes out into the open.

Tea asks, perplexed, "Who is that weirdo?"

The black cloaked figure replies, with a dark cold sly tone with a voice that sounds like two voices in one, "Do you wish to know about the 'Dark Signers'? Follow me and you will know soon enough!" Afterwards, he runs away and Davis, Kira, and Hikari prepare to follow him through they are cautious by keeping their distance.

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Get back here!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Wait up everyone!" Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines follow, but Erin, Melissa, Rika, Takara, and Nyoko give each other serious glares.

Melissa thinks in her mind, _"The girls and I are thinking the same thing. The 'Dark Signers' have just made their first move!"_

Erin thinks in her mind, plainly, _"The 'Dark Signers' have sent their first soldiers and most likely, this is the 'Signers' first test. I hope that they can succeed and pass this 'test'."_

Hiei thinks in his mind, plainly, _"So, the 'Dark Signers' have made the first move. It shall be interesting to see what a battle between 'Signer' and 'Dark Signer'."_ Soon enough, as our heroes and heroines continue to follow the cloaked figure, plenty of them get ominous feeling.

(**A good time afterwards; In front of the 'White Dorm'**)

Soon enough, our heroes and heroines are around the front of the 'White Dorm' as the cloaked figure stops there in front of our heroes and heroines.

Kuwabara asks, darkly and plainly, "What's he doing around this 'dork hut'?"

Karin says, with a plain tone, "Something tells me that we are going to find out, Kuwabara."

The cloaked figure says, with a dark cold sly tone, "My lords just wanted a bigger audience for a display of their power!"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "Who do you work for?" Keiko then goes out some steps from the others in which the cloaked figure gives a hidden sinister smile.

Davis tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "Watch out, Keiko. Something isn't right."

The cloaked figure yells out, with a dark cold excited tone, "Too late, Signer!" Just then dark blue flames burst out of the ground surrounding Keiko and the cloaked figure.

Kira yells out, horrified, "Keiko!" Kira runs to the barrier and she cries out in pain as she is thrown back with deadly burns from the flames.

Yukina says, going over to Kira, "Kira, are you okay? You are burned!"

Kira says, winching, "Those flames… aren't normal, everyone!"

The cloaked figure says, with a dark cold sly tone, "These are the flames of the Netherworld and this 'Signer' is trapped with me for our Shadow Duel!"

Keiko asks, stunned, "What?!" Just then Davis', TK's, Jaden's, and Keiko's 'Mark of the Dragon' glow on their wrist and start to hurt.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's going on, dudes?"

TK says, winching in pain, "My arm! It really hurts! Like my 'Mark of the Dragon' is burning into me and telling me something!"

The cloaked figure says, displaying a violet spider mark on his right arm that's glowing in the same violet color, "That's right, Signer!"

Shikamaru asks, curiously, "What is that on his arm?"

Izzy says, shocked, "That's the Spider from the Nazca Lines!"

The cloaked figure says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, fool! This is a gift from my master, one of the mighty 'Dark Signers'!"

Keiko asks, seriously, "You are an agent of the 'Dark Signers'?!"

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "Correct, Signer Keiko Yukimura! We know who you are and the first battle of the war between the 'Signers' and 'Dark Signers' has begun! I am a 'Shadow Drone', a warrior of the 'Dark Signers', and I shall take you to the Netherworld!"

Hikari tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "Keiko, you can't duel him! Remember, this is a duel of life and death!"

Keiko says, displaying her 5ds duel disk attached to her left arm and putting her deck inside, "And if I don't, I'm dead anyway! I've got to fight or I'm a goner!" The two duelists activate their duel disk, Keiko's duel disk shuffles her deck, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points for each duelist, and both duelist draw five cards from their decks.

Keiko and the 'Shadow Drone' yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Shadow Drone: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Shadow Drone says, drawing a card, "No pleasantries from me, Signer! I'll take the first turn!" Shadow Drone says, putting a card on his duel disk, "I play my Blizzard Lizard in defense mode!" Just then a blue, ice-blue, and gray fur covered lizard with yellow eyes comes to the field in defense mode. Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I think that will end my turn!"

Keiko says, drawing a card, "My move, pal!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!" Just then Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko says, putting another card on her duel disk, "And thanks to my knight, I can play another monster, a Plant-type that's level four or less, from my hand and to the field! I choose my Guard Hedge!" Just then Hedge Guard (0/2100), a mass of brown vines, appears on the field in defense mode. Keiko says, seriously, "Then I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Hedge Guard in order to Synchro Summon my Splendid Rose in attack mode!" Just then Twilight Rose Knight turns into three rings that surround Hedge Guard making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Splendid Rose (2200/2000), a humanoid monster with blond hair, a black and green jump suit, thorn vines coming out of his arms and wrists, and one half of a rose on the right side of his right leg with the other half on the left side of his left leg, comes to the field in attack mode.

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold smirk, "Impressive, Signer."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Splendid Rose, show this guy how impressive that you are and destroy his lizard!"

When her monster unleashes vines on Blizzard Lizard, Shadow Drone yells out with a dark cold sly tone, "Not so fast, Signer!" Just then Blizzard Lizard's tail spins around and when Keiko's attack hits, a huge quake shakes the immediate area while Keiko yelps as she loses 300 life-points. Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold smirk, "When my Lizard is destroyed in battle, you lose third hundred life-points." When everyone recovers from the quake, they are shocked to see a good sized hole in-between Keiko and the Shadow Drone!

Ino yells out, shocked, "Whoa, everyone! Look at that hole!"

Lee asks, perplexed, "Did Keiko's powers do that?"

Neji says, with a plain tone, "They are suppressed Lee. Even though they are active, I doubt they can do that and she couldn't do THAT much damage when her Psychic Abilities were at full strength."

Keiko thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No way my psychic abilities were THAT powerful! They were lethal, but they couldn't do THAT much damage for just one attack! This is the strength of a 'Dark Signer Shadow Duel' and something tells me that it will only get deadlier!"_

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "The strength of the shadow is far superior to your pathetic abilities! And once you are in the Netherworld, even your 'Mark of the Dragon' will be made pitch black!"

Keiko says, removing Hedge Guard (0/2100) monster card from her graveyard, "We'll see about that, pal! By removing one Plant monster from my graveyard, I can cut my Rose's strength in half and have him attack again!" Splendid Rose's stats lower from 2200/2000 to 1100/2000 and Splendid Rose unleashes its vines on the Shadow Drone in which he is hit hard causing another quake while his life-points lower by 1100 points. Keiko says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score

Shadow Drone: 6900

Keiko: 7700

Shadow Drone says, drawing a card, "Well done, Signer Yukimura! However, your time is up!" Shadow Drone says, putting a card into his spell/trap slot, "I play Monster Reborn! This card allows me to revive my Blizzard Lizard!" Just then Blizzard Lizard (600/1800) to the field in attack mode. Shadow Drone says, displaying a spell card with a picture of a pool with ice surrounding it with a creature made of water in the center, "Then I play my Ice Mirror spell card! I select one level three Water monster on my field and I can play another with the same name from my deck!" Just then a card comes from his deck, he puts on his duel disk, and another Blizzard Lizard (600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Shadow Drone says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "And then I play a second Ice Mirror to bring out a third Blizzard Lizard!" A card comes out of the Shadow Drone's deck and he puts it on his duel disk causing a third Blizzard Lizard (600/1800) to appear on the field in attack mode.

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Can't you do anything original?! This is getting old!"

Shadow Drone says, putting one card on his duel disk, "How about I release two of my lizards to play my Dark Tuner Catastrophe in attack mode!"

Davis asks, perplexed, "Dark Tuner?!" Just then the two Blizzard Lizards vanish in order for Dark Tuner Catastrophe (0/0), black demonic creature with one red eye, appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What kind of creature is that?!"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Your end since I Dark Tune my Catastrophe with my final Blizzard Lizard!" Just then Catastrophe turns into eight stars that surround Blizzard Lizard in which they enter its body making it become transparent with three stars that collide with each other and vanishes in which five black stars comes out its back as it vanishes!

Jaden says, stunned, "The stars have become pitch black!"

Shadow Drone then yells out, as he puts a black sided monster card on his duel disk, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the certain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Meet the might of my Dark Synchro Monster Frozen Fitzgerald!" Just then a column of darkness appears on the field and out of that column, Frozen Fitzgerald (2500/2500), a huge fiend-like monster with white head, red eyes, grey chest, and large icicles making up the rest of him, comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane asks, curiously, "Dark Synchro monster?"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, everyone! Unlike yours and the 'Signers' monsters who power each other up, my monsters feed off each other to create negative energy!"

Izzy yells out, amazed, "Negative energy?!"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold smile, "My Dark Tuner monster level, which was level eight, is subtracted from my non-Tuner, which was level three, and my Dark Synchro is a negative level five!"

Keiko calls out, amazed, "Negative level monsters?!"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold smirk, "And you will see their strength, but my Dark Tuner has a powerful ability because when he is used for a Dark Synchro, I can automatically destroy one monster on my opponent's field!" Just then the image of Catastrophe appears on the field and creates an orb of energy that destroys Keiko's Splendid Rose! Shadow Drone calls out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Attack that Signer Fitzgerald!" Fitzgerald unleashes icicles right at Keiko, who has no monsters on her field to protect her.

Keiko yells out, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I play my trap card!" But Keiko's face-down card that's trying to rise up sparks as it is stopped.

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "When my Fitzgerald attacks, you can't play any spells or trap cards!" Keiko gasps in shock, but she cries out in pain and agony as the icicles rip into her body and uniform while she loses 2500 life-points.

Our heroes and heroines gasp in horror when they see Keiko and Hikari yells out, horrified, "Keiko!"

Kira says, shocked, "She is badly injured!"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't expect your hanyou abilities to help you! They are useless against Shadow Magic of our kind and it is far more powerful and dangerous than those pathetic Millennium Items that you use!"

Keiko groans out in pain and she thinks, _"Yeshua was right about all of this with the 'Dark Signers'! This is a fight for my life, not just a duel! If I lose this duel, I lose my life!"_

Supreme Princess says in Keiko's mind, _**"No duh, Keiko! So, why don't you let someone else do this for you if you are not up to it?!"**_

Keiko yells out, mentally, _**"Why don't you really clam it, 'your majesty'?! I will do this on my own and I don't need you talking in my head, so, shut it!"**_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold snort, _**"Fine by me! It's time to see what you got, Yukimura! Later!"**_

Shadow Drone says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I think that a face-down will suffice for now!" Soon after, SOL members start to pile out of the 'White Dorm' along with Yusuke, Kagome, and our heroes and heroines 'former' friends, allies, and/or loved ones."

Ray asks, perplexed, "What is this?"

Sakura asks, amazed, "Keiko is dueling some freak in a cloak, but what's with the ring of dark blue flames?!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "This is a 'Shadow Duel', but not like the ones that the nonbelievers are using. This is the one used by the 'Dark Signers'."

There are gasps from the SOL members and Alexis asks, with a cold serious tone, "You mean the 'Dark Signers' that are after Jaden and his sister?"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If it isn't the infamous Sartorius?! Aren't you the smart one?! That's right! This is the first battle between the 'Signers and 'Dark Signers', but I am just a 'Shadow Drone'!"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Shadow Drone?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "A servant of the 'Dark Signers', Mister Urameshi."

Shadow Drone says, pointing to Keiko, "And this 'Signer' is about to go into the Netherworld!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "I don't think so, pal!"

Current Score:

Shadow Drone: 6900

Keiko: 5200

Keiko says, drawing a card, "It's my move now!" Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I play my trap card: Photosythesis Rebirth!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a Queen of Thorns Synchro Monster giving strength into another monster and she says, with a plain tone, "By removing one Plant-type Synchro monster, I can play another from my Extra deck! So, I remove my Rose from play!" Just then named Synchro Monster card comes out of Keiko's graveyard and she puts it away in her deck holder in which she puts another Synchro monster card n her duel disk. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "I choose my Queen of Thorns in attack mode!" Just then Queen of Thorns (2200/1800), with a female humanoid monster with plant-type clothing as well as her left hand having an open plant-like mouth, comes to the field in attack mode.

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Your monster is too weak compared to mine, Signer!"

Keiko says, pushing another button on her duel disk, "I play my Plant Food Chain trap card!" Just then Keiko's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a plant monster about to be eaten by another and Keiko says, with a serious tone, "This card becomes equipped to my Queen of Thorns and she gains five hundred attack points!" Just then Queen of Thorn's stats rise from 2200/1800 to 2700/1800!

Hikari says, with a smile, "Way to go, Keiko!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Now, Thorn Queen, crush his monster!" Keiko's new monster unleashes powerful thorns that destroy Fitzgerald in which the Shadow Drone yelps as 200 life-points.

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold smirk, "Nice try, but since I have no monsters on the field when you destroyed my monster, he comes back in defense mode!" Just then Frozen Fitzgerald (2500/2500) returns to the field in defense mode. Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And at the end of the Battle Phase, he automatically destroys your monsters!"

Keiko yells out, stunned, "What?!" Just then Fitzgerald encases Queen of Thorns in encase which shatters destroying the monster. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to my trap card, when it is destroyed, I can play a Plant monster from my graveyard!"

Shadow Drone says, with a smirk, "Too bad that you don't have any since you removed the only sent to the grave from it!" Shadow Drone says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And there is more bad news when I play my Frozen Spirit trap card!" Just then Shadow Drone's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a frozen monster giving off some kind of energy. Shadow Drone says, with a dark sly tone, "When a Water monster destroys one of your monsters through a special ability, this trap card takes out that destroyed monster's attack points from your life-points!" Keiko groans out as a dark cold aura surrounds her causing her lips to turn blue as she loses 2200 life-points.

Keiko says, shivering, "That's c-cold, wise guy!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Fox Fire in defense mode!" Just then Fox Fire (300/200) comes to the field in defense mode. Keiko says, putting two more cards into the spell/trap slots, "And I-I end with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Shadow Drone: 6700

Keiko: 3500

Shadow Drone says, while drawing a card, "A monster that can revive itself after being destroyed! Is that your best shot?! It had better not be or you will be frozen in the Netherworld forever! First, I switch my Fitzgerald back into attack mode!" Fitzgerald then switches from defense mode to attack mode and Shadow Drone says, displaying an equip spell card with a picture of monster draining energy away, "And I equip my monster with the Drain Strike equip spell card!" When Shadow Drone puts the card into the spell/trap slots, he says, with a dark cold sinister tone, "When my monster attacks, it takes half of the different between his attack monsters and your defending monsters defense points from your life and gives that life back to me!"

Davis says, plainly, "That's really not good, folks!"

Shadow Drone yells out, with dark cold serious tone, "Attack and crush that Signer's pathetic monster!" Fitzgerald attacks again, raining ice shards onto Fox Fire, and destroying him in which those shards goes onto Keiko in which she yelps in pain as she is hit causing her to get cut and injured even more as she loses 1150 life-points while Shadow Drone glows violet as he gains 1150 life-points.

Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, and Yusuke call out, shocked, "Keiko!"

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I think that's enough for now!" Just then Fox Fire (300/200) returns to Keiko's field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Keiko: 2350

Shadow Drone: 7850

Keiko says, weakly drawing a card, "It's my turn, pal!" Keiko says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Keiko then draws two more cards and she smiles when she sees them. Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon my Nitro Synchron Tuner monster!" Just then Nitro Synchron (300/100) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I add my Dimension Fusion spell card! By paying two grand in life-points, you and I can play monsters that we removed from play, but since I'm the only one! I'm getting my Hedge Guard back!" Just then Hedge Guard (0/2100) returns to the field in attack mode while Keiko's life-points drop by 2000 points. Keiko calls out, strongly, "I tune my Nitro Synchron, Fox Fire, and Hedge Guard together in order to Synchro Summon my Nitro Warrior!" Just then Nitro Synchron turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Fox Fire and Hedge Guard, turning them transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Keiko puts a Synchro Monster card on her duel disk causing Nitro Warrior (2800/1800) to appear on the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, nervously, "That's a good monster, but Keiko only has just over three hundred life-points left!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "But her Nitro Synchron can give another card since it was used to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior."

Keiko says, drawing a card, "I get one more draw, creep!" Keiko says, smiling while playing the card, "Then I equipped my Warrior with Junk Barrage!" When Nitro Warrior's arms glow and Keiko says, with a smile, "Since I played a spell card, my Nitro Warrior gains one grand in attack points!" Nitro Warrior roars as its stats rise from 2800/1800 to 3800/1800 and Keiko yells out, strongly, "Attack with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior smashes into Fitzgerald causing Shadow Drone to yelp out as he loses 1300 life-points. Keiko says, with a sly tone, "And now, you lose half of your monster's attack power thanks to my Junk Barrage!" Just then Nitro Warrior unleashes a barrage of green energy spheres that rip into Shadow Drone causing him to yelp in pain as he loses 1250 life-points.

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sly tone, "However, my monster revives itself and soon, you will be done!" Just then Frozen Fitzgerald (2500/2500) returns to the field in defense mode.

Keiko says, with a smirk, "I don't think so, pal! Since my Warrior destroyed your monster in battle and you got a defense position one, my Warrior switches it into attack mode and attacks it again!" Shadow Drone gasps in shock as his monster switches back into attack while Nitro Warrior goes back down to its original 2800/1800 while its attack the monster attack causing Shadow Drone to yelp as he loses 300 life-points. Keiko calls out, strongly, "And you take my Junk Barrage's effect again!" Just then more green energy spheres hit Shadow Drone and he yelps out in pain as they rip into while losing 1250 more life-points.

Shadow Drone says, with a dark cold sneer, "You might have gotten me that time, but my Warrior revives, again, and this duel is done!" Just then Frozen Fitzgerald (2500/2500) returns to the field in defense mode.

Keiko says, with a sly tone while pushing two buttons on her duel disk, "It is over for you, pal! I play my trap cards: Final Attack Orders and Roaring Flame!" Just then Keiko's face-down cards are revealing to be the Final Attack Orders trap card and another continuous trap card with Flame Swordsman fighting multiple enemies. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "My Final Attack Orders makes your monsters stand in attack mode and with my Roaring Flame trap card, as long as I have a Fire monster on my field and when he destroys a monster on your field, this trap card allows him to keep attacking as long as you have monsters, but I can't attack you directly for the turn that I use this effect!"

Shadow Drone gasps in horror and Kira yells out, excitedly, "And since his monster keeps reviving itself, Nitro Warrior will keep doing damage until his life-points are done!"

Keiko calls out, strongly, "Nitro Warrior, keep up the attacks and end this duel!" After Fitzgerald switches to attack mode, Nitro Warrior attacks Fitzgerald, again, in which Shadow Drone suffers 300 points of battle damage in which are followed by 1250 life-points of damage by Junk Barrage in which when Fitzgerald revives himself, but he is switched to attack mode and the cycle continues on until the Shadow Drone's life-points hits zero, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Keiko: 350

Shadow Drone: 0

With the end of the duel, the circle of flames vanishes along with the holograms while the Shadow Drone collapses onto the ground in which Keiko collapses onto her right knee.

Keiko thinks in her hazily, _"I did it…I did all on my own…"_ However, the injuries from her duel as well as the blast of intense cold that made her lips turn blue causes her to collapse, but Kakashi manages to scoop her up into his arms.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"I've got to get her now!"_ However, a blast of spirit energy stops the SOL members in their tracks and they look to see Hikari, Kira, Mina, Kino, and plenty of the other super-powered members of our heroes and heroines form a defensive line while Kurama puts the unconscious Shadow Drone onto his back.

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Keiko needs a doctor!"

Mina says, with a dark serious tone, "She is going to get one, but you are not going to lay one finger on her, dweeb!"

Ino says, with a dark sneer, "So, keep away from her or you are dead!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Are you brain-dead, Ino pig?! Keiko needs help!"

Hikari says, with a dark sneer, "Your kind of help?! I don't think so, dork! My best friend is staying with us where she belongs and if you try anything, you are going to wish that you weren't born!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines start a slow retreat from the 'White Dorm', Hikari gives a hatred glare at Sartorius.

As they continue to get to the safety of the Ra Yellow dorm, Supreme Princess thinks within Keiko, _**"Guess why 'weak Hikari' isn't as weak as I thought, but I will be rid of her soon enough through I might want to think careful about when I make my move!"**_

Kagome tells Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, you were right about the 'Dark Signers'! Keiko was nearly done in by that 'Shadow Drone' of theirs!"

Sartorius tells Kagome, with a plain tone, "And that was only a 'Shadow Drone', Miss Higurashi. The 'real deal' as you would say is far more deadly. That's why we need Miss Yukimura with us as soon as possible."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius! I won't let those jerks take her away as that rotten twerp, Reginald and his cousin tried to do!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "That's good to hear, but you must be wary. Remember, the 'Supreme Princess' and her minions won't let you to get so easily, Mister Urameshi."

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "They won't stop me, sir! No one will!" Yusuke thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"I may have fallen prey to the darkness' dirty tricks, but I won't let those two assholes with their body-snatching queen take Keiko away! I bring her into the Light no matter what it takes!"_

(**Back with the 'Dark Signers'; On the meanwhile**)

With the three 'Dark Signers', we find them watching our heroes and heroines on some kind of viewing globe as Roman, who has the spider mark with missing a few limbs, regain one of those limbs in which he winches in slight pain.

Roman says, with a dark cold sly tone, "She is stronger than I expected."

Devack says, with a dark cold plain tone, "She is the 'Signer' of Black Rose Dragon."

Kalin says, with a dark cold insane smile, "I'm not surprised that she was betrayed by Yusuke like I was! The piece of dirt is always using and betraying people! I do feel bad for the girl, but too bad for her, she had to be a 'Signer'!"

Roman says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Anyway, we need to wait for the other members of our group to arrival. However, we should keep testing the 'Signers'."

Devack asks, curiously, "Who is next, Roman?"

Roman says, with a dark cold sly tone, "These two: The ones that bare Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon." Soon after, images of TK and Davis appear on the sphere.

Devack says, with a dark cold sinister grin, "That's good, Roman. Zeman and I want to get revenge on Ancient Fairy Dragon's 'Signer' for releasing her from the seal."

Roman says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's a good attitude, my friend. But remember, we are not ready to face the 'Signers' directly until all of us are assembled and the war can truly 'take flight'."

(**A bit later that day; at the beach**)

At Duel Academy's beach, we find a small rowboat land on the beach and we see two familiar young male figures. One of the males was 24 years of age with turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beetle Haircut" fashion, blue eyes cover with large round yellow glasses with the middle metal shaped like a beetle. He was the same height as Yugi Moto and a green shirt with bug pictures on them, green shorts that, white socks, and black and brown sneakers with bug 'motif' on them. He also had an Academy style Duel Disk attached to his left wrist.

The other young man was 25 years of age somewhat taller than Yugi Moto with brown hair with dyed purple strands next to his forehead with a red beanie cap on his head, brown eyes, and wearing a black dinosaur theme shirt underneath a red jacket and black pants with brown sneakers. He also had an Academy style Duel Disk attached to his left wrist.

The brown haired young man says, in a plain tone, "This must be Duel Academy that Kaiba, himself, made!"

The turquoise haired young man says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Rex!" The turquoise haired young man says, with a sly smile, "And we heard that Yugi Moto and his friends, including Joey Wheeler would be here for the GX Tournament. We also heard that those cousin brats of Yugi's, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, and Kagome Higurashi, along with their little friends Keiko Yukimura, and Zane and Syrus Truesdale would be here."

Rex says, with a sly smile, "That's right! Today's the day that I finally beat down that lucky punk once and for all, Weevil!"

Weevil says, with a sly grin, "Yes, we've modified our decks and this time we'll get our revenge once and for all!" Soon after, Rex and Weevil walked away from the island looking for Yugi and his friends while a few male SOL members were watching this from a far.

One of the male SOL members says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius would love to hear this." With that the SOL members left the beach to the direction of the 'White Dorm'.

_**~Next time~**_

Joey: No way! Not you two jokers again!

Rex: That's right, Joey, and this time you're not going to get lucky! My dinos will have you for lunch!

Weevil: That's right! As you can see, you're not going to be so fortunate since we've gained any rare card we can find to power up our decks.

Joey: Bring them on! Yuge and I kicked your butt ten years ago and we'll do it again!

Next time: Settling old scores!

Amaya: Whoa, is that…Hikaru!

Author's Note: Hey I've got two questions to ask you all!

If you happen to be a guy, who happens to be a total geek, who was in love with this girl, who happens to be your best and only friend that's a girl, who also happens to betray you for popularity and a boyfriend, who would never amount to anything and who happens to be the one, who is always picking on you, what kind of pranks would you do to that so-called friend and her group to get even?

If you happen to be a girl, who happens to be a loner, who happen to have a male friend, but not a boyfriend, who happens to be your only friend, who is popular. This male friend and you go on a date and it ends with a kiss, which gets you to fall in love with this boy. However, this boy spreads rumors that the date ended with something more than just a kiss, if you know what I mean, which completely devastates and humiliates you to where you didn't want anything to do with him anymore. What would you do to get even with him?

**WHEN YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS, SINCE THE NEXT UPDATE IS DEPENDING ON THAT ANSWER!!!!!!!**


	111. Settling Old Scores

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with the duels!

**Chapter 111: Settling Old Scores**

(**Within the Slifer Red dorm; after the arrival of Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood**)

Inside of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together as Yukina heals Keiko after her terrible duel with the 'Dark Signer Shadow Drone', who is revealed to be a young man with brown hair and light brown eyes who was identified as Grady Pitt when they found his identification, in which everyone looks on with a mixture of emotions including concern.

Tyson says, going through Grady's deck, "I can't find this 'Dark Tuner' or 'Dark Synchro Monster' anywhere in this guy's deck!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "I didn't expect you, too, my friend. He was just a 'drone' or puppet of the 'Dark Signers' and when he lost, the power that they gave their 'drone' vanished with it."

When Yukina was done, Keiko sits up with a groan and she asks, putting her arms around her, "Who turned down the air condition?"

Kira says, with a smile, "Keiko, we're glad that you are okay!"

Keiko shakes her head and she asks, curiously, "Wait, Kira! The duel!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "It's okay, Kei! You won the duel!"

Davis says, stunned, "And what a duel!"

Mimi says, with a nod, "I'll say, Davis! It was horrible!"

Keiko says, shivering, "You don't know the half of it, Mimi! It felt so real! It made my Psychic abilities look like a joke! I felt like I was going through a blizzard naked and the icicles felt like ice spears that were ripping me apart!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "And that's what's to be expected in the 'Shadow Duel' that the 'Dark Signers' use. They don't use tricky of the mind or low-levels of pain of the Shadow Duels that you are used to. These are extreme physical pain and cause real and extreme physical damage which can be fatal."

TK says, with a plain tone, "And you weren't kidding around, Yeshua."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "However, remember, this was just a 'drone' of the 'Dark Signers'. The 'real deals', as you would call them, are far worse."

Keiko says, with a groan, "Just great, Yeshua."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "And those cards that 'drone' used weren't the 'Dark Signers' strongest cards."

There are gasps all around and Tyson yells out, "What?! Yeshua, Keiko barely managed to beat that 'Dark Synchro Monster'! You are saying that's their SECOND strongest cards?!"

Yeshua says, with a nod, "That's right, Tyson."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "These cards are only warriors and servants of the Netherworld, below the 'true top creatures' of that realm."

Genki says, drolly, "That's real encouraging Koenma."

Keiko asks, looking at Grady, "Is that him?"

Hikari says, with a nod, "That's him. We found him to be Grady Pitt when we found his identification. He is a top-level street duelist that has done well in the pros."

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "He must not be all that if he allows fools like the 'Dark Signers' to brainwash him."

Syrus says, lowly, "Big brother…"

Tea asks Keiko, "How about you, Keiko?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm just fine, Tea. Thanks to Yukina, I'm back up to full strength."

Izzy says, with a serious tone, "We had better keep a good eye on you. Sartorius and the Society of Light got a good look at that duel in which he might use it to bring you under his control. Most likely, like the Orichalcos, the 'Dark Signers' are a threat to his plans and he will look towards to gain more strength."

Kira says, with a dark annoyed tone while rolling her eyes, "Like that will happen, Izzy!"

Mina says, with a dark serious tone, "We'll never let that freak get close to our Lady Keiko!"

Davis says, looking at his 'Mark of the Dragon', "But this is a real pain. We are barely holding our own against those Society Dorks and Dartz, but now, this stuff happens."

Jaden asks, curiously, "By the way, how did we bring out the 'Crimson Dragon'?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "The strength of your determination and will brought out the Crimson Dragon, Jaden Yuki. You see, you are linked the Crimson Dragon through your 'Marks of the Dragon' and the more that you duel and get stronger, the stronger that the Crimson Dragon gets."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "So, we are making the Crimson Dragon the more that we learn and get stronger?"

Yeshua says, with a nod, "That's right, Jaden Yuki. All of you are linked together through the 'Marks of the Dragon' and through that, all of you and the Crimson Dragon get stronger allowing it to aid in your battle against the demons of the Netherworld and the 'Dark Signers'. But with the 'Crimson Dragon' finally revealing itself is the signal that the war has begun and what you and the other 'Signers' saw is indeed the start of the war."

Tyson says, with an annoyed tone, "Great! We have now three fronts to fight instead of two!"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "We'll need to move faster and try to knock one enemy out of action or at least, weaken them to a point that for quite awhile they won't be a factor for the time being."

Izzy says, with a nod, "That's a good idea, Kai. We can fight a war on multiple fronts, but it is possible that we can't win or fight it for too long. The less enemies that we have to fight, the safer it is for us and the universe."

Keiko tells the others, "I think that we should discuss this with Chancellor Sheppard, everyone. He needs to know what's going on and we need to work out what to do with him."

Erin says, with a plain tone, "That's a wise course of action, everyone."

Melissa says, with a nod, "I agree with Erin and Keiko, everyone."

TK says, with a serious tone, "And so do I, everyone." A lot of the others nod their heads in agreement in which Keiko gets to her feet and everyone starts to walk off to talk with Chancellor Sheppard.

Hikari asks Keiko, concerned, "Are you okay, Keiko?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm just fine, Kari. It's just that duel was beyond anything that I faced before."

Hikari asks Keiko, concerned, "Do you think that we will need your full Psychic abilities to combat this?"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "I hope not." Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Through I'm afraid that I'm going to have to unleash my full Psychic powers in order to fight these 'Dark Signers', but they are still so out of control that I'm afraid to use them."_

Deep within Keiko's mind, Supreme Princess says, so low that Keiko can't hear her, _**"I'm not, Keiko!"**_

Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit appears beside TK and she says, _**"TK, I must warn you that the 'Dark Signers' will be coming for us soon! They are the ones that sealed me away and one of the 'Dark Signers' was in control of the seal! His name is Devack and he will come to have his revenge against you for setting me free!"**_

TK tells Ancient Fairy Dragon, with a smile, _**"Don't worry, Ancient Fairy! We'll fight him together!"**_

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a nod, _**"We will, TK, but we will need to journey into the 'Spirit World' soon. He has a sinister duel spirit, a Netherworld creature of incredible strength under his greatest monster's strength, and he is also the aid that kept me locked away! Most likely, he is a Dark Synchro Monster as well!"**_

TK asks, curiously, _**"Who is that 'Netherworld Duel Spirit'?"**_

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, with a serious tone, _**"Zeman, the Demonic Ape King, TK. And we must be wary of him and his 'Minus Curse' which is incredible powerful!"**_

TK tells Ancient Fairy Dragon, with a nod, _**"Don't worry, Ancient Fairy Dragon, I'll be careful."**_ However, plenty of our heroes and heroines that can see Duel Spirits notice the conversation between Ancient Fairy Dragon and TK in which they gain serious expressions on their faces.

(**Outside of the Slifer Red dorm; a short time afterwards**)

As our heroes and heroines assemble outside of the Slifer Red dorm, the ninja of the group notice that they are not alone in which Kakashi and Sasuke look at one direction in which Sasuke throws a kunai knife in that direction causing a familiar yelp to be heard.

Joey asks, curiously, "Why did you do that, Sasuke?" Just then Rex Raptor and Weevil Underworld crash out of the bushes and onto the ground in front of our heroes and heroines.

Sasuke says, plainly, "That's why. We had two pathetic spies right here."

Rex yells out, annoyed, "Who are you calling pathetic jerk?!"

Yugi says, amazed, "Rex?! Weevil?! What are you doing here?!"

Weevil says, with a sly grin, "Why do you think Yugi?!"

Tristan says, annoyed, "Not another rematch! How many times does Joey and Yugi need to bash the two of you into the ground to make you get a clue, Weevil?!"

Zane says, with a dark annoyed tone, "These losers are just gluttons for punishment, Tristan."

Rex says, amazed, "Is that Zane Truesdale?! He grew from a little brat with a 'tough guy' attitude!" Rex then looks at Syrus and he says, with a sly smile, "And Syrus is still a shrimp!"

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Tiara exclaims, annoyed, "Who are you calling short!?"

Genki says, nervously, "Tiara, calm down!"

Rex says, looking at Keiko and Hikari, "And those are the little brats, Hikari Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura! Wow! They really grew up!" Rex then looks them up and down seeing their sexy teenage forms.

Weevil jumps up, knocks him in the head, and he yells out, annoyed, "Stop looking at them like a lovesick dog, Rex! They are still little brats!"

Hikari says, with a snort, "Who are you calling brat, short stuff?! Even through you are taller than when cousin Yugi was teen, we are taller than you short stack!"

Weevil says, with a sneer, "Why you…?!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "Wow, folks! It's THE Rex Raptor!"

Syrus asks, annoyed, "Don't tell me that you are a fan!"

Hassleberry says, with a plain tone, "It was through studying his tactics and decks that I developed my own army and tactics with my dino deck!"

Kira says, with a plain tone, "The same with me!"

Rex says, with a grin, "It is nice to meet two fine dino duelists and you are Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue already!"

Hassleberry says, proudly, "Top scores and everything, but I didn't go into Obelisk Blue since I didn't attend one of those prep schools!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "I was a Slifer Red then jump to Obelisk Blue in my first year!"

Rex says, with awe, "You don't say!" Rex tells Weevil, with a grin, "Told you a dino duelist can be smart and hard-working too!"

Weevil yells out, annoyed, "Shut it, dino breath! We are here for our rematch!"

Joey says, annoyed, "We don't have time to duel the two of you, dweebs! We have more important things to do right now, Weevil!"

Weevil asks, with a sly smirk, "You scared, Wheeler? You should be since Rex and I have gathered powerful new rare cards far superior to the ones that we had in our old days!"

Rex says, as he and Weevil display Academy-style duel disks with their dueling decks inside, "And our decks are stronger than yours!"

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "It isn't the cards that you have. It is how you use them that counts."

Joey says, with a sly grin, "Don't bother with them, Yugi! They don't have what it takes to beat us! In fact, Kari, Kira, Zane, Syrus, and Keiko could beat them with ease especially Keiko since she is the new owner of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Weevil and Rex yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Tea tells Joey, annoyed, "Joey!"

Joey says, nervously, "Oops."

Weevil says, with a serious tone, "Nice bluff, Wheeler! We know that the Egyptian God Cards were destroyed a decade ago!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Actually, we have them." Just then our heroes and heroines then display Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000), Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000), and Winged Dragon of Ra (????/????) Egyptian God Cards and Weevil and Rex cry out in fear.

Rex yells out, stunned, "The Egyptian God Cards?! How did you get those?!"

Joey says, with a grin, "Let's just say that their demise isn't what you know! Yugi can beat you guys without them and so can the girls, but maybe you want to take them on with them."

Weevil says, with a snarl, "We don't care of those brats have the Egyptian God Cards, Wheeler! After we beat you and Yugi and claim Yugi's title, those cards will belong to us!"

Tristan tells Joey, in a whisper, "Nice try, Joey."

Joey says, with a sigh, "I thought that be using the Egyptian God cards as a scare tactic that I would get rid of these dorks." Joey tells Yugi, with a sigh, "Yug', we don't have a choice. To get them to back off, we need to teach them another lesson."

Yugi says, with a sigh, "I fear that you are right, Yugi."

Hikari brings out two 5ds Duel Disk and Hikari tells them, with a smile, "I think that these duel disk are more of your and Joey's style, cousin Yugi."

Joey takes the 5ds duel disk that looks like the one that Keiko used by colored like the Battle City Duel disk and he says, attaching it to his wrist, "That's what I'm talking about, baby!"

When Yugi attaches another duel disk like the one Joey put on, Rex asks, perplexed, "Where did you get those duel disks?!"

Joey says, with a proud smile, "These are Kaiba's latest Duel Disks known as the 5ds Duel Disks and it is a perk of being a top class duelist unlike you!"

Rex yells out, annoyed, "You will pay for those words, Wheeler!"

When Yugi and Joey put their dueling decks inside of their duel disk and Joey says, with a sly smirk, "You aren't the only ones that improved your decks, Raptor!" Joey thinks in his mind, with a grin, _"Thanks to these sweet new 'Tuner' and 'Synchro' monsters along with the newest cards for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, my deck is even cooler than ever!"_

Weevil calls out, seriously, "This will be a two-on-two tag duel with Rex and I against you and Joey, Yugi! Each of us will have sixteen thousand life-points each, we each have a separate, and we will be sharing the same graveyard!"

Yugi says, with a nod, "That's fine by me, Weevil!" Soon enough, all four of them activate their duel disks, Yugi's and Joey's decks are shuffles, and all four duel disks display 16,000 life-points for each team.

"Let's duel!" Joey, Yugi, Weevil, and Rex yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Yugi and Joey: 16000

Rex and Weevil: 16000

Joey says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first move, twerps!" Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll start this duel off with my trusty Axe Raider in attack mode!" Immediately, Axe Raider (1750/1150) comes to the field in attack mode. Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I think that I'll save this card for later by playing it face-down! Your turn, dino breath!"

Rex says, drawing a card and with a snarl, "You'll regret those words, Wheeler!" Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll start off with my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to bring out one level five or above Normal monster!" Rex says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I think that I'll go with my Frostosaurus in attack mode!" Just then Frostosaurus (2600/1700) comes to the field in attack mode! Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I'll play my Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" Soon after, Axe Dragonute (2000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with a face-down! Face it, Wheeler! This time, I've got the most powerful dragon and dinosaur deck in the world! This time, even if you beat my dinosaurs, you will have to deal with my vast troop of dragons next!"

Tea says, with a snort, "He hasn't changed a bit!"

Yugi says, with a serious tone while drawing a card, "It's my turn now!" Yugi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I'll play my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Just then Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Yugi then says, putting one card into his spell/trap slots, "Then I'll play my Arcane Barrier spell card! As long as it remains on the field, it gains a spell counter for every Spellcaster monster destroyed!" Soon after, one spell counter on Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician appears and Yugi says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Weevil says, with a sneer while drawing a card, "Is that all, Yugi?! I think that it is time to retire if that's all you got!" Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll start with my Verdant Sanctuary spell card! As long as it remains on the field, when an Insect monster is destroyed, I can get to add one of the same level from my deck to my hand giving me a never-ending number of them, you two!" Just then another spell counter appears on Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician and Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play my Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" Just then Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Insect Imitation spell card! I release one Insect monster on my field and I can play one that's one level higher than the one that I got rid from my deck! So, say goodbye to my Pinch Hopper!" Just then Pinch Hopper vanishes from the field in which Weevil goes through his deck, takes out one card, and after putting back his deck, he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I think that my Ultimate Insect Level Five will do nicely Yugi!" Just then Ultimate Insect LV5 (2300/900) appears on the field in attack mode!" Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "But that's not all, Yugi! Since my Pinch Hopper went to the graveyard, I get to play one Insect monster from my hand! I choose my Metal Armored Bug!" Afterwards, Metal Armored Bug (2800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode while Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician gains another spell counter. Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Joey says, drawing a card, "I think that those bugs have gotten to your brain, Weevil! You might have some bigger bugs, but they will get squashed the same way!" Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "You aren't the only ones with new monsters, Weevil! Check out my Road Synchron!" Just then Road Synchron (1600/800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Weevil yelps out, surprised, "Yipe! That's one of Pegasus' new 'Tuner' monsters! How did you get one of those?!"

Tea asks, perplexed, "How did you know about them?!"

Tristan says, with a snort, "Simple, Tea. The little worm hacked into Industrial Illusions mainframe to learn about new cards."

Weevil says, with a grin, "You need a little information to stay ahead in the game, Taylor!"

Joey says, with a serious tone, "Really, fish bait! Did you see me tuning my Road Synchron and my Axe Raider together to Synchro Summon my Road Warrior?!" Just then Road Synchron turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Axe Raider, making him become transparent, and while a column of light appears on the field, Joey puts a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck onto his duel disk causing Road Warrior (3000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rex yells out, stunned, "Third thousand attack points?!"

Joey says, as a card comes out of his deck, "And a sweet special ability to boot, Rex! I can play one level two or less Warrior or Machine monster from my deck and I choose my Mystic Swordsman level two!" Just then Mystic Swordsman LV2 (900/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rex says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "You are not the only one with new tricks, Wheeler! I play my Hunting Instinct trap card!" Rex's face-down card is revealed to be the Hunting Instinct trap card and Rex says, with a grin, "And with this card, I get a new dino since you special summoned a monster!" Rex says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I choose my Super Conductor Tyranno!" Just then Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Joey says, with a serious tone, "Too bad that your Dragonute is free to be attack! Road Warrior, send that lizard back to the Stone Age!" Road Warrior attacks Dragonute in which it is destroying causing Rex and Weevil to lose 1000 life-points. Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with another face-down, prehistoric breath! Just try and get me and Yug' now!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 16000

Rex and Weevil: 15000

Rex says, drawing a card from his deck, "You're going to pay for that one, Wheeler!" Rex says, with a serious tone, "I release my Frostosaurus to slam you and Yugi with one thousand points of damage!" Just then Frostosaurus vanishes from the field and Super Conductor Tyranno blasts Yugi and Joey in which they lose 1000 life-points. Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Lucky for you, I can't attack when I use this ability, so, I'll end with a face-down!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 15000

Rex and Weevil: 15000

Yugi says, with a serious tone while drawing a card, "It's my turn, Rex!" Yugi says, with a serious tone, "Since my Skilled Dark Magician has three spell counters on him, I can release him to play my Dark Magician in attack mode!" A card comes out of Yugi's deck as Skilled Dark Magician vanishes from the field and when Yugi puts the card on his duel disk, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Weevil says, with a snort, "How classic, Yugi! You always depend on that Dark Magician of yours to win, but this time, he's going to get swarmed!"

Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You didn't beat before and you won't now with my Dark Magic Attack spell card! When my Dark Magician is on the field, this spell card allows me to destroy all spell and trap cards on my opponent's field!"

Rex and Weevil yell out in unison, shocked, "No way!" Dark Magician then blasts Weevil's Verdant Sanctuary, his face-down card, and Rex's face-down into pieces.

Yugi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I release my mighty Dark Magician in order to play my Dark Eradicator Warlock in attack mode!" Just then Dark Magician vanishes as Dark Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100), a more powerful version of Dark Magician, appears on the field in attack mode. Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Pot of Greed! This card gives two more cards from my deck!" Yugi draws two more cards from his deck and he says, seriously, "And thanks to my Warlock's ability, you lose one grand in life-points since I just activated a Normal spell card!" Just then Warlock fires a beam at his staff and Rex and Weevil yelp as they lose 1000 more life-points.

Weevil says, annoyed, "You might have a few tricks, but this duel is far from over!"

Yugi says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "That's why I play my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" Soon after, Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) appears on the field in defense mode. Yugi says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I end with two more cards face-down card on the field!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 15000

Rex and Weevil: 14000

Weevil says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Yugi! And now, my Ultimate Insect evolves from level five to level seven!"

Joey yells out, stunned, "What?!" Just then Ultimate Insect LV5 vanishes as a card comes out of Weevil's deck in which Ultimate Insect LV7 (2600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Weevil says, with a grin, "Thanks to its special ability, since I played him using my level five's ability, all monsters on the field lose seven hundred attack points!"

Joey calls out, stunned, "Oh, great!" Road Warrior's stats go down from 3000/1500 to 2300/1500, Mystic Swordsman goes down from 900/0 to 200/0, and Dark Eradicator Warlock goes down from 2500/2100 to 1800/2100.

Yugi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Think again, Weevil! I play my Dark Renewal trap card!" Just then Yugi's face-down card is revealed to be the Dark Renewal trap card and Yugi says, with a grin as mystical coffin appears on the field, "When you summoned your monster, you triggered this trap card! Now, I take away your bug and release my Big Shield Gardna!"

When Ultimate Insect LV7 vanishes from the field, Weevil yells out, stunned, "No, it can't be!"

Soon after, Big Shield Gardna vanishes as Yugi's and Joey's monster regain their original stats and Yugi says, with a serious tone as the coffin opens, "Now, I can bring my mighty Dark Magician in attack mode!" Out of the coffin, Dark Magician (2500/2100) returns to the field in attack mode.

Tristan says, with a grin, "Way to go, Yugi!"

Jaden says, amazed, "That's too sweet! Yugi just used his move to restore his and Joey's monster's attack points and get back his Dark Magician at the same time!"

Kira says, with a grin, "Our cousin is the King of Games after all and he hasn't lost his touch at all!"

Yugi says, with a smile, "I knew that you had something like that planned, Weevil! So, I was ready for your bug!"

Weevil says, angrily, "Your magician won't be here for long when my Metal Armored Bug is done with him!" Metal Armored Bug then prepares to charge right at Dark Magician.

Yugi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Sorry, Weevil, but I play my Dedication through Light and Darkness spell card!" Just then Yugi's next face-down card is revealed to be the Dedication through Light and Darkness Quick-Play spell card and Yugi says, with a serious tone, "Now, by releasing my Dark Magician, I can upgrade him into the mighty Dark Magician of Chaos!" A card comes out of Yugi's deck as Dark Magician vanishes from the field and when Yugi puts the card on his duel disk, Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) appears on the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Yugi's graveyard and Yugi says, with a serious tone, "With my Chaos magician on the field, I can get back on spell card from my graveyard and I choose Pot of Greed!"

Weevil says, with a serious tone, "Nice try, Yugi, but your other Magician isn't so lucky and with him gone, you can't keep hurting us with his ability!" Metal Armored Bug then switches his attack to Yugi's Warlock.

Yugi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "My Spellbinding Circle might have something to say about that, Weevil!" Yugi's final face-down is revealed to be the Spellbinding Circle trap card and Weevil's Metal Armored Bug is trapped in the mystical circle. Yugi says, with a smile, "Sorry, Weevil, but your monster is trapped in my circle!"

Weevil says, enraged while putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I place a card face-down and end my turn! You are going to pay for that one, Yugi!"

Joey says, drawing a card, "I really don't think so, Weevil!" Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I play my Card of Sanctity! This forces all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Joey, Yugi, Rex, and Weevil draw until they have six cards in their hands and Joey says, with a smirk, "And since I activate a Normal Spell card, Yugi's upgraded magician gives both you a pounding!" Dark Eradicator Warlock unleashes another burst of dark mystical energy causing Weevil and Rex to yelp as they lose 1000 more life-points. Joey says, with a sly grin while putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Level Up spell card! This allows me to upgrade my Mystic Swordsman from level two to level four!" Just then a card comes from Joey's deck and when he puts it on his duel disk, Mystic Swordsman LV2 turns into Mystic Swordsman LV4 (1900/1600) in attack mode.

Yugi says, with a smile, "And since Joey activated another spell card, my Warlock strikes you for another one grand in life-points!" Dark Eradicator Warlock unleashes its magic again and Weevil and Rex yelp as they lose another 1000 life-points.

Joey says, with a smirk, "And don't forget about my Road Warrior, dweebs? I can play one level two or below Warrior or Machine monster from my deck!" A card comes out of Joey's deck and he yells out, putting it on his duel disk, "I think that my Jutte Fighter will do nicely!" Immediately, Jutte Fighter (700/900), a small cartoon Japanese man with a lantern on his back with a three pointed dagger like ones used by ninja, comes to the field in attack mode. Joey says, with a grin, "He might be small, but he can force one of your monsters into defense mode! I think that dino of yours needs to be put down, Rex!" Immediately, Tyranno switches from attack mode to defense mode. Joey says, with a grin, "Plus, did I mention that he is another Tuner monster! So, I tune my Fighter with my Swordsman to Synchro Summon my Goyo Guardian!" Jutte Fighter turns into two stars that turns into two rings that surround Mystic Swordsman, making him become transparent, then a column of light appears on the field, Goyo Guardian (2800/2000), a humanoid monster with Japanese hairstyle seen on television, painted face like in Japanese theater, wearing warrior-like clothing similar to samurai/ninja, and with a whip, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tea says, amazed, "Joey has gotten good with those new Synchro monsters!"

Hikari says, with a grin, "All of us have become better with our new cards, Tea!"

Joey says, with a serious tone, "Goyo Guardian, it is time to round them up!" Goyo Guardian then unleashes its whip right Tyranno.

Weevil says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, Wheeler! I play my Wall of Revealing Light trap card!" Just then Weevil's face-down is revealed to be the Wall of Revealing Light continuous trap card and Weevil says, with a smirk, "Now, by lowering our life-points by a certain amount, as long as this trap card remains on the field, monsters with equal or less attack points can't attack us! So, I reduce our life-points by five grand to make your attacks useless!" Weevil's and Rex's life-points are reduced by 5000 while a wall of light energy negates Goyo Guardian's attack.

Rex says, with a serious tone, "This is a big gamble, Weevil!"

Weevil says, with a smirk, "As long as you come through Rex, it will be worth it!"

Joey says, with a plain tone, "I'll end my turn here, you worm!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 14000

Weevil and Rex: 7000

Rex says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's my move now!" Rex says, with a serious tone, "My Tyranno is going to attack Yugi's Warlock and put a stop its moves!" Super Conductor Tyranno then unleashes its attack right at Yugi's Warlock.

Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Kunai with Chain trap card!" Joey's face-down card is revealed to be the Kunai with Chain trap card and Joey says, with a smirk, "Sorry, dino breath, but my trap card negates your attack by putting your dino in defense mode and attacks of my monsters to gain five hundred more attack points!"

Rex says, displaying a Dino Stomp Quick-Play spell card, "Not if my Dino Stomp spell card stops it first! When one of my dinosaurs attacks your monsters, this card destroys a spell or trap card on your field and your trap is going to do!"

Joey says, shocked, "Oh no!" Just then Joey's Kunai with Chain trap card is destroyed and Yugi's Warlock takes the attack in which Yugi and Joey lose 800 life-points.

Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Book of Moon spell card! This forces one of your monsters into face-down defense position and I choose Joey's Road Warrior!" Just then Joey's Road Warrior switches from attack mode into face-down defense position.

Joey asks, curiously, "And what's this supposed to do?"

Rex says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Simple, Wheeler! It allows me to play my Tail Swipe spell card! I choose one dinosaur that's level five or above on my field and any monster that's lower level or face-down gets return to your hand, but in your case, your deck!"

Joey says, with a snarl, "Just great!" Soon after, Goyo Guardian and his face-down Road Warrior are sent from the field back his Extra deck.

Rex says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Sabersaurus in attack mode!" Soon after, Sabersaurus (1900/500) appears on the field in attack mode. Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 13200

Weevil and Rex: 7000

Yugi says, drawing a card, "It's my move, you guys!" Yugi thinks in his mind, _"They've turned this duel around quite well! They've made that we are unable to attack and they took out my Warlock, so, they can't take any more effect damage from him! Plus, Joey is defenseless! I've got to turn this around somehow!"_ Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards from my deck!" Yugi draws two more cards from his deck and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I place one monster face-down!" Just then a hologram of a face-down monster appears on the field and Yugi says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I place three cards face-down and end my turn!"

Weevil says, drawing a card, "That's it, Yugi?! I expected more from the 'King of Games', but I guess that you have finally lost your touch!" Weevil puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "First, I play my Petit Moth in defense mode!" Just then Petit Moth (300/200) comes to the field in defense mode and Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I equip my Moth with my Cocoon of Evolution!"

Joey says, annoyed, "Not that again!" Just then the Petit Moth covers itself in an insect cocoon which grossed many of the others.

Ino yells out, grossed out, "Major gross-out!"

Tea says, with a nod, "No joke, girlfriend!" When the cocoon is around Petit Moth, Petit Moth's stats became from 300/200 to 0/2000.

Weevil says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate two Turn Jump spell cards, Yugi! Now, both of us move ahead of this duel for six turns each!"

Yugi says, shocked, "Oh no! That will allow you to play your best insect monster!" Soon enough, six turns for each player pass by through the effect of Weevil's spell cards.

Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "That's right, Yugi! Now, my Moth evolves into a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Just then the cocoon explodes and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) comes to the field in attack mode. Weevil says, with a serious tone, "And now, Wheeler, I shall make sure you take its wrath first since you have no monsters!"

Joey asks, annoyed, "Why does everyone pick on me when I tag duel with Yug?"

Weevil calls out, slyly, "That's just your bad luck, Wheeler! Great Moth, attack Wheeler directly!" Great Moth flaps its wings as it prepares to unleash its strength on Joey.

Yugi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Hallowed Life Barrier trap card!" Yugi's face-down card is revealed to be the Hallowed Life Barrier trap card and Yugi says, discarding his Dis Volstgalph (2200/1700) monster card, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate all damage to us for this turn!" Just then a barrier comes out around Joey as Great Moth's attack is negated.

Weevil says, with a snarl while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a card face-down!"

Joey says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's my move, you ant!" Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Ancient Rules spell card!" Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And with it, I can play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Joey says, with putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Inferno Fire Blast spell card! With it, by not attacking with Red-Eyes this turn, you get direct damage to your life-points equal to my Red-Eyes' attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashes a fireball at Rex and Weevil in which they yelp out as it hits causing them to lose 2400 life-points. Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I release my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to play Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon is engulfed in dark flames and he becomes Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Now, I play my Rebirth Judgment trap card!" Joey's final face-down card is revealed to be the Rebirth Judgment continuous trap card and Joey says, with a serious tone, "As long as this trap card remains on the field, all monsters in our graveyard are the same as the type that I want them to be, Weevil! In short, they are all dragon monsters!"

Atticus says, with a grin, "Nice work! Now, his Darkness Dragon will gain power from all monsters in his graveyard!"

Joey says, with a sly smirk, "And since all monsters in mine and Yugi's graveyard are dragons, my Darkness Dragon gains three hundred attack points for each other. And there are eleven monsters in my graveyard to boost my Darkness Dragon by over three thousand in attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats rise from 2400/2000 to 5700/2000!

Rex calls out, shocked, "Nearly six thousand attack points?!"

Joey says, with a serious tone, "That's right, fossil brain! Darkness Dragon, crush his dino with Inferno Dark Fire!" Darkness Dragon attacks Super Conductor Tyranno and vaporizes it in which Rex and Weevil lose 2400 life-points.

Weevil says, with a snort, "Nice going, pea brain!"

Rex tells Weevil, annoyed, "This is all your fault, bug breath!"

Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Graceful Charity spell card! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two cards from my hand!" Joey draws three more cards and then discards Unity Quick-Play spell card which shows a picture of Yugi, Duke, Tea, Tristan, and Joey putting their hands and Yu-Jo Friendship spell card which has a picture of Yugi/Atem shaking hands with Joey. Joey then puts one card into the spell/trap slots and he says, with a grin, "And I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 13200

Weevil and Rex: 2200

Rex says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now, Wheeler!"

Yugi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my trap card: Judgment of the Pharaoh!" Just then Yugi's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with Atem's, in his 'Pharaoh Form', picture on it. Yugi says, with a serious tone, "If the spell card, Unity, is in our graveyard, all of your spell and trap cards are negated for this turn and you can't play anymore spell or trap cards. Plus, if Yu-Jo Friendship is in our graveyard, all monster effects are negated along with you can't play any monsters this turn!"

Joey says, taking out the two cards from the graveyard, "And these two cards are in our grave since I put them knowing that Yug' had this planned!"

Weevil and Rex cry out in shock and Weevil yells out, "How would you have known?!"

Joey says, with a smile, "It's what being friends are all about, Weevil! And now, dino brain can't do anything this turn!"

Rex says, with a snort, "I end my turn!"

Yugi says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's my turn now, Weevil!"

Weevil says, with a smirk, "Your trap card's effect is done, so, you can't attack us thanks to my barrier, Yugi!"

Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it, Weevil! I play my final trap card: Trap Reconstruction!" Joey's face-down card proves to be a trap card with a picture of someone repairing a hunting trap. Joey says, with a sly grin, "By removing one trap card from our graveyard and out of play, I can play another of the same type from our graveyard! So, I remove my Kunai with Chain to play Yugi's Judgment of the Pharaoh!" Joey removes said trap card and the barrier of light in front of Weevil, Rex, and their monsters are taken down.

Weevil and Rex yell out in unison, "Oh no!"

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "That's right, you two! It's time to end this duel! Chaos Magician, attack Rex directly and end this duel with Chaos Specter Blast!" Dark Magician of Chaos then attacks Rex directly and he yells out as the attack hits causing Rex and Weevil to lose 2800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Yugi and Joey: 13200

Weevil and Rex: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms vanish and Jaden yells out, excitedly, "That's game! And what an incredible one!"

Joey says, with a smirk, "We've still got it, Yug!"

Yugi says, with a smile, "I agree Joey."

Weevil slumps down to the ground and he yells out, perplexed, "How can we lose, again?!"

Joey says, with a grin, "The two of us work together like a real team and we duel like real duelists, chumps!"

Hikari says, stomping over, "Don't bother with these two dueling disgraces, Joey! Now, you like to pick on my cousin and friends, huh? I think that it is time that you are taught a lesson!" Hikari smacks her fists together and Rex and Weevil yell out in fear in which they run right for the dock.

Rex calls out, fearfully, "This isn't over, Yugi!"

Weevil yells out, with a serious tone, "You can't be the 'King of Games' forever!"

Kira says, with a grin, "Same old, Kari!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "I agree with that, Kira."

Tristan says, with a smile, "Nice work, Kari."

Hikari says, dusting off her hands, "I try, Tristan."

Yugi thinks in his mind, plainly, _"However, Weevil does have a point. I need to past down my title to someone someday."_ When Yugi looks at Davis, TK, Jaden, and Keiko in which he thinks, with a smile, _"However, I think there are plenty of strong duelists in this 'Next Generation' or 'Generation X' duelists to pass onto and they know what it means to duel with the 'Heart of the Cards' especially one brother of Keiko's…"_

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "With that done, we need to get over to Chancellor Sheppard."

Lee says, with a nod, "Wise idea, Kakashi-sensei. We need to inform Chancellor Sheppard about this and figure out a plan." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines head off to Chancellor Sheppard's office, but they don't know that some distance away, we find Hinata and Tenten with binoculars watching the whole thing happen. The two of them nod their heads and the two 'whitened' kunoichi head off back to the 'White Dorm'.

(**Within the main building inside of Duel Academy; on the meanwhile**)

In the hallways of the main building of Duel Academy, we find Alexis Rhodes, Kagome Higurashi, Sakura Haruno, Akane Tendo, and her friends, Yuka 2 and Sayuri, walking down the hallways talking about the 'Dark Signers'.

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "I can't believe what those 'Dark Signer' guys did to Keiko!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold plain tone, "No joke, Sayuri! They could be even worse than the nonbelievers or those Orichalcos thugs!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Which is more the reason to get Keiko and the other 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Signers' on the nonbelievers' side to bring down the Orichalcos and save Inuyasha and the others that Dartz used and be done with those 'Dark Signers'!"

Yuka 2 asks, curiously, "But how, Kagome? Those Orichalcos thugs are always one step ahead of us!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "And with Hotaru on their side, they're two to three steps ahead of us! They manage to steal the idea to hide their rotten auras from us when we were taking Genki Sakura to the Light."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Which goes to show you that we need to be careful around them!" Just then as they were pasting bench where three figures were sitting, reading a newspaper, one of the figures, which appear to be female, places a dark cold sly smirk on her lips as she places a blue boot in front of Sayuri, making her trip and fell to the ground, which got the other SOL girls' attention.

Akane and Yuka 2 yell out, shocked and in unison, "Sayuri!" the two girls went to their friend's aid and Sayuri says, winching, "I fell!"

Just then, the female figure says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Actually, it's called a trip, geek!" Just then, the newspapers were placed down to reveal the faces of Megumi, in her human form, Mayumi Ishikawa, and Allie Senryu with dark cold sly smirks on their faces.

Akane yells out, while picking up Sayuri to her feet, "You three!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh and by the way, geek, did you enjoy your trip!?" This comment got the three Orichalcos girls laughing and the five SOL girls giving them cold angered and annoyed glares.

Sakura says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That wasn't funny!"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and what are you going to do about it, Billboard Brow!?"

Allie says, looking at her boot, "And I actually got these boots cleaned today and already they've been scoffed!" Allie says, looking at Sayuri with an evil smile, "How about you clean these boots and we'll call it even!"

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone looking Allie's scar by her eye with her arms crossed, "You'll get nothing got that!? Unless you want a bruise to match that mark on your face, Scar Face! It'll be an improvement!"

With that comment, Allie gets a dark cold angered look on her face and Megumi and Mayumi get dark cold amused looks on their faces, knowing that things for the SOL girls got uglier. Allie jumps onto her feet and she says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Big mistake, Blondie!"

Alexis says, with a cold snort, getting ready to fight, "Oh yeah, you ugly witch!" Just then, Allie grabs Alexis's collar, violently, and bashes her hard throwing her to the ground.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Alexis!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Now, you're going to get it, bitch!" Akane rushes over to Allie and bashes her hard in the right cheek, throwing her away a bit and just as Akane was going to deliver another punch, Allie spins a bit to slam her right knee to Akane's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and Mayumi goes in to punch Akane's left cheek, throwing her to the ground.

Yuka 2 exclaims, horrified, "Akane!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sneer, "That was for all the trouble you've caused Ranma, you little white bitch and the punch you gave Allie!" Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Of course, those overgrown thunder thighs of hers made Tendo here an easy target!"

Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone while jumping onto her feet, "Overgrown thunder thighs! Now, you're going to get it!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Bring on, you muscle brained gorilla!" Akane roars out in cold anger as she charges after Mayumi, but Mayumi easily steps aside, and rams her right knee to Akane's chest, knocking the wind out of her, throwing her back to the ground, with her body making a small dent to the floor. Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh man! I guess what Ranma and Hotaru told me about you is true, Tendo! You really are built like brick!"

Akane roars out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it! You're dead!" Akane jumps onto her feet as a big white wooden mallet appears in her hands and Kagome says, worriedly, "Akane, wait…!"

However, it was too late as Akane charges after Mayumi with the thought of beating her down with her weapon.

"**Orichalcos Spirit Gun**!"

Akane's mallet was then destroyed by a bright blue and eerie green blast and she looks to see Megumi's right hand in a gun-like posture, in shock. However, she doesn't have time to think when Mayumi comes in to ram her right fist to Akane's stomach, throwing her away.

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to get it, now!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Then, why don't you get on with it then, weaklings!?" Alexis and Akane got onto their feet while looking at the Orichalcos controlled girls with cold angered glares, while Yuka 2 and Sayuri joined in.

(**At the other side of the hallway; on the meanwhile**)

At the other side of the hallway, we find Ranma Saotome, his sister, Hotaru Saotome, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hikaru Sato walking down the hallway while looking for Megumi, Allie, and Mayumi with Hikaru getting a new look.

Hikaru's thick glasses were gone as well as his freckles and suspenders and his eyes were more narrowed, with his hair in the same style, but even better looking. His Ra Yellow blazer was opened to reveal a red shirt that revealed an outline of a well-developed chest and black pants that we covered his whole ankles.

Naruto says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Man! Where are those girls!?"

Ranma tells Naruto, with a dark cold sly smile, "Relax, Naruto! Those three know how to take care of themselves! If they happen to run into those Society Geeks, then they'll know what to do."

Just then, Akane's voice roars out, in cold angered tone, "Okay, bitch, if you want a fight, then you got one!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold droll tone, "I know that screech from anywhere!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "That tomboy must be uncute as usual! Come on! We better stop that gorilla before she breaks something!" The four Orichalcos warriors dash over to where they heard Akane's voice. When they got there, they saw Megumi, in her half demon form, and Sakura Haruno fighting with Alexis Rhodes and Allie Senryu fighting each other, and Mayumi Ishikawa fighting Akane Tendo and her friends, in a huge cat-fight where Kagome is trying to break-up the fight.

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey knock it off, you guys!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey it's Megumi, Mayumi, and Allie!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And they're fighting those white weaklings!" Just then, a big black mallet appears in Ranma's hands and he yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You uncute wench, fighting with my friends is a mistake that you're going to regret!" Ranma charges after Akane, who had a big white mallet in her hands was charging after Mayumi, who punches Yuka 2 and Sayuri away to the ground, and hits Akane hard with his mallet, breaking a rib, and throwing her to the ground, which made Akane losing her mallet.

Naruto yells out, placing his hands to ninja hand signs, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, 10 Naruto Shadow Clones appear around the original and knock down Alexis, Yuka 2, and Sayuri to the ground. Just as Akane was going to get up, she found the tip of Hotaru's Power Pole placed towards her neck.

Ranma yells at Akane, in a dark cold nasty tone, "I should have known that you'd pick a fight with my friends, tomboy!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Why are you yell at me!? Blame them!?"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snort, "Why should I? It has to be your fault!" Ranma then says, using his new ninja tricks to disguise his voice to Akane's regular voice, "It's always your fault!"

After saying this, Akane was taken back at her 'former' fiancé's harsh words and Sayuri yells out, coldly, "Are you kidding me!? One of your 'friends' just tripped me!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold harsh tone, "Oh shut up, bitch! It's your own fault for not watching where you're going! Just because my friends are kicking your tails around, I bet that your backstabbing friend wanted a rematch just to prove that she's the better martial artists!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold snort, "So typical!"

Hikaru says, with an evil smile, "All the more reason to make sure that they pay for this dearly!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Alexis gets a good look and she yelps, in shock, "Hey, I think it's one of those Orichalcos creeps! You know the really nerdy kid, Hikaru Sato!" The rest of the SOL girls yelp in shock and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, the blonde haired bimbo actually got it right and I have Mayumi and Allie to thank!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No praises, please! Now, on with the beating!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile while cracking his knuckles, "Yeah!? Normally, I don't like to hit girls but for you geeks, I'll make that an exception!"

Sayuri says, nervously, "Wait! Can we at least settle this like civilized people!?" However, the Orichalcos warriors, then lung after the SOL girls to give them a good pounding.

(**Back at the 'White Dorm'; Sometime later**)

Within the medical room in the 'White Dorm', we find Alexis Rhodes, Kagome Higurashi, Sakura Haruno, Akane Tendo, and her friends, Yuka 2 and Sayuri having their wounds treated by Ray, Ken, Kari, and Yolei after they saw the girls in a nasty shape as they were limping towards their dorm and Yusuke, Hilary, Kelly, and Chazz as well as Sartorius was in the room and they told them about what had happened.

Ray says, putting some alcohol onto Kagome's bruise on her left cheek, "This may hurt a bit!"

Kagome yelps in pain and she says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That hurt!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone while putting a cold compress to her cheek, "I don't know how, but we've become those Orichalcos creeps' punching bags."

Sakura says, glaring at Akane, "Well, none of this would have happened, if you hadn't gone off and challenged them to that horrible fight."

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Excuse me!?"

Kagome tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "I hate to admit this, Akane, but I believe that you need work on controlling that temper of yours. It's almost as bad as Inuyasha's and Melody's when they're not brainwashed by an evil psychopath!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "And even worse than mine, Kari's, Kira's, 'Lex's, and Keiko's!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "And it's one of reasons why Ranma is with those Orichalcos jerks!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I don't need you telling me that, Chazz! I couldn't let those jerks get away with that they did! They tripped Sayuri, blaming her for marking Allie's boot, and insulting me!"

Sartorius tells Akane, in a serious tone, "You're friends are indeed right, Miss Tendo! As harsh as it may be, but if you really want to save Ranma from the Orichalcos, then you'll have to learn how to control your temper or it will be your downfall."

Akane says, perplexed, "But sir…"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Think back! Whenever you lose your temper, you lose your sense of reason like whenever Ranma's 'fiancées' and Kodachi Kuno greet them by getting in his personal space, you never listen to his side of the story, even when it wasn't his fault." Akane was taken back at this and Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Not only that, Ranma's sister, Hotaru Saotome, seems to use your temper against you like when she using her appearance since she's similar like her brother's cursed form and red spray dye to get into your furo and you believing that it's Mister Saotome, in his cursed form, go in to walk directly into Hotaru's trap."

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "Oh right! How can I forget!? It's like her favorite hobby since I always fall for it!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Also, whenever Hotaru is having her 'fun' with your 'pet', 'P-chan', when you didn't know it was Mister Ryoga Hibiki, you go in to save him, it ends with you getting the beating by Miss Hotaru Saotome's hands."

Akane says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Oh yeah! I remember those times that I actually defended that pervert from Ranma and Hotaru, when he's both in his pig and human form and I get beaten up and bullied by Hotaru, herself. Ranma tries to stop her and sometimes it works, but other times, I get more bruises and mockery from her. I used to believe that Hotaru was just as worse as Ranma, but she's most cases even worse than Ranma is, since she's a girl she gets away with pounding me to the ground."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "The Orichalcos members must have taken your temper into calculation and they knew that it would be a matter of time until they spring their trap on you and you'll lose your souls and your chance of getting Ranma into the Light and by your side."

Akane says, with a sigh, "I'll try, sir! I'll try!" Just then, Hinata and Tenten appear by Sartorius's side and Hinata says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, there's something that may interest you! Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood are here!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, stunned, "What are they doing here!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "If I had to guess, that they've come for revenge against Yugi and Joey!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "What an interesting development! With Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood in the Light, we may able to get Miss Yukimura and the other 'Signers' into the Light once we bring Yugi Moto and Joseph Wheeler into the Light."

Yusuke and Kagome step up and Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, let us bring them into the Light!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "It could be another chance of bringing Keiko into the Light without fail!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Understood!"

(**Sometime soon after; within Academy Harbor**)

On the meanwhile, we find Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood heading down towards the harbor with annoyed expressions.

Rex yells out, annoyed, "This stinks! We lost to them again!"

Weevil yells at Rex, in a nasty tone, "This is all your fault, Raptor! You got in my way!"

Rex yells at Weevil, angrily, "My fault! Your bugs were the ones that got in my way!"

Weevil says, seriously, "You want to settle this!"

Rex yells out, strongly, "Fine with me!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a cold sly tone, "It looks like you two haven't changed in the last ten years!" The two former champion duelists turn to see Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi walking down to them with duel disks attached to their left wrists.

Rex asks, perplexed, "Is that Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi? What's with the white bed sheets?"

Kagome says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Bed sheets?"

Weevil says, with a plain tone, "Those are two more of Yugi's bratty cousins and they are wearing those Society of Light uniforms."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "So, you remembered us? I'm not surprised that you are always trying to find ways to get ahead including cheating."

Weevil gives a snort at Yusuke and he says, with a sly grin, "I've heard an interesting little rumor that you abandoned your girlfriend to a rapist and she dumped you for a two-timing sneak!"

Kagome, Yusuke, and even Rex gave a look of surprise and Rex asks Weevil, curiously, "Where did you hear that?"

Weevil says, with a smirk, "I hear a lot of things that you don't, dino brain. And I heard it right that you abandoned Keiko to somewhat that tried to take her 'flower' without permission and you had the gall to say that she cheated on you in which you broke her heart and led her into the hands of someone that became Keiko's girlfriend to break her heart since he already had a girlfriend of his own."

Rex looks at Yusuke and he says, with a smirk, "And you, two, call us 'snakes'?! You are the worst snake of all if you did that to someone!"

Kagome says, with a cold snarl, "You little…"

However, Yusuke stops Kagome and he says, with a cold plain tone, "Kagome, don't defend me on something that I'm quite guilty of."

Weevil tells Yusuke, with a sly smirk, "So, the cat is out of the bag, huh? What are you trying to do now? I heard that you were cold and nasty to her and you are now taking her back? Why isn't she with you now? Maybe she decided to get smart and dump a piece of worthless trash like you!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Watch what you say, jerk!"

Weevil says, with a sneer, "What are you going to do about, brat? I'm just telling the truth as it is, that's all! From what I hear, Keiko is the talk of the town and the top girl of what's left of the Blue dorm in which she is clobbering everyone around from lowly Slifer Red to you, Society members two weeks into next Tuesday. Personally, she is smart, talented, and powerful and you broke her heart, she could see you for what you are and take off into the pro leagues to show you up. Maybe she could even beat Yugi just smack you in the face."

Rex asks Weevil, curiously, "Really, Weevil?"

Weevil replies, annoyed, "Shut it, dino brain!"

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "You talk too much, Weevil! And you don't know as much as you think, bug boy!"

Kagome says, displaying her duel disk, "Let's duel to show all of us who is better unless you are too scared!"

Rex yells out, angrily, "Scared?! We aren't afraid of you and your bratty cousin, Higurashi!" Rex and Weevil activate their duel disks and Yusuke and Kagome prepare to do the same.

Kagome says, with a cold sly tone, "Prepare to see the Light, brontosaurus breath!" Just then Yusuke's and Kagome's auras become sickly white that unnerves Rex and Weevil as they prepare to duel. A short time afterwards, we hear screams from intense white light that comes from the area. When we go back to see the four of them, we find Yusuke and Kagome standing over Weevil and Rex.

Yusuke says, with a cold sly tone, "That will teach you to open your big mouth, you roach!"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "Come on, Yusuke. We need to bring them back to Master Sartorius."

Yusuke says, with a cold snort, "Whatever, Kagome. I don't know why he needs pieces of dirt like these."

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "I don't like it, either, Yusuke. Let's get them to Master Sartorius, Yusuke." As Kagome and Yusuke prepared to bring Weevil and Rex to Sartorius, they don't notice that Ranma and Allie are watching them from a distance with a pair of binoculars.

Allie says, with a dark cold smirk, "So, that hanyou moron is going to try to get to Keiko through his own cousin, huh? He is more dumber than he looks if those two are going to cut the mustard."

Ranma says, with a dark cold smile, "Let's throw a monkey wrench into their plans, Allie. I don't like helping those dorks, but we need them to keep them away from the Society of Dorks and also keep their focus split between them, us, and the 'Dark Signers'."

Allie says, with a nod, "Let's go, Ranma." The two of them jump down from the trees and head away for some kind of destination.

(**Inside of the headquarters of the 'Dark Signers'; on the meanwhile**)

Within the headquarters of the 'Dark Signers, we find Devack, Kalin, and Rudger, all of whom have removed their hoods and revealed their faces are like the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds 'Dark Signers' of the same names, are sitting together and discussing the current situation of Duel Academy and our four 'Signers'.

Kalin asks, with a slight dark cold annoyed tone, "This is getting boring, Rudger! We've tested the first 'Signer' and she proved to have what it takes to be a 'Signer'!"

Rudger says, with a dark cold smile, "Easy, my friend. We must take things slowly and prepare for the final battle. We don't have the members for fill the 'four stars of destiny' after all."

Kalin says, with a nod, "You do have a point, Rudger. What's a party without everyone that's invited?! That would be a real pain in the neck!" Kalin then gives a dark cold insane laugh.

Devack asks, curiously, "Who do you think have been chosen, Rudger?"

Rudger says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I sense a lot of darkness and it is mainly coming from those 'heroes' and 'heroines' through the greatest of all seems to be coming from 'Signer' Yukimura."

Kalin says, with a nod, "I do sense a lot of darkness within that girl than from those other 'Signers'."

Devack asks, curiously, "Do you think if we destroy her that she will rise as one of us?"

Rudger says, with a dark cold smirk, "That's very likely since I 'sense' a familiar aura from her, but we can't be sure. However, we will keep a close eye on her and either way, if she is gone, the 'Crimson Dragon' can never become whole and the world shall fall into Netherworld."

Kalin says, with a dark cold excited tone, "Then it will a real party, Rudger!" All three 'Dark Signers' smirk with dark cold sinister smile as they plan for their next move against all of their enemies in the near future and our heroes' and heroines' 'futures' seem to be quite dim.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; a short time afterwards**)

With our heroes and heroines, we find all of them in front of Chancellor Sheppard and explaining the situation with Keiko, Jaden, Davis, and TK displaying their 'Marks of the Dragon' on their right arms.

Chancellor Sheppard sighs and he says, with a plain tone, "Pegasus told me about this and I had learned much including the legends of the People of the Stars, Crimson Dragon, 'Signers', and 'Dark Signers', but I never thought that my school would be more of a war-zone that it already has."

Kakashi tells Chancellor Sheppard, with a nod, "I know that this is a real problematic situation and Dartz in control of the school, we can't do anything that foils their plans, but we need to take precautions for the 'Dark Signers' at least."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "I could use our security forces to act as a 'first watch', everyone."

Hikari says, with a nod, "That's a good idea, but you had better make sure that they stay out of sight and if they see a 'Dark Signer' or a 'Shadow Drone', don't engage them and call us."

TK says, with a serious tone, "Keiko, Jaden, Davis, and I are the only ones that can fight these 'Dark Signers' and win."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a nod, "I understand, TK."

Kurama tells Keiko, "Keiko, I think that for these duels, you need to use your full Psychic Duelist abilities when you meet the real 'Dark Signers'. The 'Shadow Drones' are just victims, but the 'Dark Signers' are a different story."

Keiko yells out, shocked, "Why do you want me use my full power on them? I could kill them!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a plain tone, "You can't kill someone who is already dead."

Everyone looks at Chancellor Sheppard in shock and Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Chancellor Sheppard is correct. The 'Dark Signers' are no longer part of this world. They are people who have died and have been revived by the dark powers of the sinister forces that were sealed in Nazca."

Kuwabara asks, concerned, "Dead? You mean like zombies?!"

Hiei says, with a sigh, "The 'Dark Signers' are not alive nor dead, but they are not undead. At least, not in the way that you would know, fool. They know who they are and they function pretty much like they did as they were alive through they are not anymore."

Kira asks, a bit weird out, "So, Keiko and the other 'Signers' are taking on 'living dead' people?"

Tyson says, nervously, "That's way creepy."

Davis says, nervously, "You aren't the only one that's freaked, Tyson."

Keiko says, with a plain tone and a sigh, "I might have no choice since the 'Shadow Drone' was incredible and the 'real deal' shall be incredibly intense in which since they are dead, I'm not really killing them, but something inside of me doesn't like it."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "We know Keiko, but they are already dead and that means that they need to be at peace and sent into the afterlife as well as the battle is for the world's fate which means it is either you or them. And personally, I want it to be them that loses, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a sigh and a nod, "I understand and I know, Kari."

Just then a voice yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "You dorks have other problems to deal with!" Our heroes and heroines then turn to see Ranma and Allie at the door in front of them.

Shikamaru says, with a serious tone, "Troublesome…"

Allie says, with a dark cold smile, "Don't get your knickers in a twister! We are not here for a fight right now! We are just here to tell you that Rex and Weevil are going to be more trouble than since Yusuke and his dorky cousin brainwashed them into the Society of Morons!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, dweebs! And most likely, Joey and Yugi are going to be the targets, again!"

Davis asks, seriously, "Why are you telling us this, Ranma?!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold plain tone, "We are telling like it is, Motomiya. It's up to you to use this information or not!" Soon after, Ranma and Allie walk out of the room to leave our heroes and heroines to contemplate on their words.

(**Sometime later; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find ourselves within Sartorius' chambers in the dorm where we find him facing Rex and Weevil, who are wearing mainly white and/or whitish versions of their clothing, and they are bowing in front of leader of the Society of Light.

Sartorius tells them, with a plain tone, "Now, you know what to do, my friends?"

Weevil replies, with a cold plain tone, "Of course, Master Sartorius."

Rex says, with a cold sly tone, "That dork, Wheeler, won't know what's coming to him!"

On the meanwhile, Rose, Reginald, Yusuke, and Kagome are in the room and Reginald says, with a cold snort, "Why do we need those dorks again?"

Rose says, with a cold plain tone, "We need them to bring Yugi and Joey into the Society of Light. The two of them are 'former' Chosen Duelists and that's who may need to defeat Yukimura, her brother, and Inuyasha and his family. Personally, I don't know why we need an insane witch as part of the Society of Light."

Reginald says, with a cold snarl, "I agree with you, Rose! That rotten witch is a danger with that 'split personality' of hers! And that worthless hanyou is nothing but a pain in my rear!"

Rose says, with a nod and cold serious tone, "That witch has all the luck with being a 'Signer'! She would be nothing without that Black Rose Dragon of hers along with the Winged Dragon of Ra! She is worthless and she always will be!"

Reginald says, with a cold snort, "And that Inuyasha is nothing better to be used for is a pet to put down if he gets out of control!" Unknown to the two of them, Yusuke and Kagome were giving them cold glares of killer intent.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"That piece of trash! I would love nothing but to put him down where he belongs! It's his fault that Keiko is under the control of that 'demon parasite', the To-zoku! And that cousin, Tyku, better never wake up because when I get Keiko into the Light, I'm going to take him and this little dirtbag down!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a cold angered tone, _"That worthless whore is getting me on my last nerve! After what she did, I would really like to kill her! However, we need them if we are going to get Inuyasha and his family into the Light and save them from Dartz!"_

Reginald says, with a cold snort, "And that family of his is nothing full of wenches that are better off in 'Red Light' Districts, but then again, trashy mother and trashy son!" Kagome struggles to control herself as her hands tighten into fists in which Yusuke gives her a cold glance not to show anything to Reginald and Rose.

(**Inside of Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Within Obelisk Arena, we find our heroes and heroines filing in as they look to see Weevil and Rex on the dueling platform with the SOL members on the stands.

Rex says, with a cold sly tone, "Took you long enough to get here, Wheeler."

Joey says, with a snort, "We'll take you on anytime and anyplace, dino breath."

Weevil says, with a cold smile, "This time is different, Wheeler. We've seen the Light!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark annoyed tone, "This tactic is getting real old and real fast! Maybe I should go up there and show what a real dino duelist can do!"

Kira tells Hassleberry, with a dark serious tone, "Don't give them anything Hassleberry! They aren't worth your time and effort!"

Up in the stands, Rose and Reginald are in the stand and Rose says, with a cold annoyed tone, "So, the little wench shows herself at last?! You have got some nerve to show your pathetic little face in our presence, witch!" Keiko then glares at them with a pair of sinister golden eyes causing both sides to look at her.

Keiko says, her voice sounding like hers and the 'Supreme Princess' voice', **"Do you want to see a real witch?! I can make sure of that!"**

Reginald says, with a cold serious tone through he is scared, "Do you really think that you can scare us, Yukimura?!"

Keiko replies, with a dark tone that almost sounds sinister in nature, **"Then why do I see true fear in your eyes? You should be afraid since I am your end!"** Just then Reginald is blasted out of his seat by a burst of energy and he lands on his buttocks hard.

Chazz yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Are you two nuts?! Do you want us to die by Keiko's other personality?! Get him back to the 'White Dorm' right now, Rose!"

Rose says, with a cold serious tone, "Whatever you say, Chazz!" Rose then gets the stunned Reginald to his feet and she glares at Keiko coldly in which she glares back causing Rose to become quite fearful through she doesn't show in her expression as she escorts Reginald out of the arena while Keiko holds her head as her eyes return to normal.

Hikari thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Just great, folks! Keiko is getting worse! It seems like her personality and the 'Supreme Princess' personality' are 'intermixing'! What if Keiko's personality gets 'swallowed' by the 'Supreme Princess'? I shouldn't think like that, but I'm so afraid!"_

Alexis whispers to Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "Why did we ever allow those rotten backstabbers to come with us?! They nearly killed us, Yusuke!"

Yusuke replies, with a cold whisper, "I know, Lex! Kei is getting worse! That's why we need cousin Yugi and Joey to see the Light! They can help us reason with Kari and Kira to see that we were tricked and Keiko is in real danger! And with cousin Yugi, we'll know exactly how to defeat the three Egyptian God Cards since he defeated them when Atem used them against him in their final duel against each other!"

Davis asks Keiko, nervously, "Are you going to be okay, Keiko?"

Keiko says, with a nod, "I'll be okay, Davis."

Yugi and Joey gets up to the dueling platform, displaying their dueling decks within their 5ds duel disk, and Yugi says to Rex and Weevil, displaying their decks within their Academy Duel Disk on their left wrists, "Okay, you two, let's get this over with!"

Rex says, with a cold serious tone, "Remember, it is the same rules as last time!"

Joey says, with a serious tone, "Whatever, dino butt!"

Weevil says, with a cold sly tone, "Get ready to see the Light, Yugi!" All of them activate their duel disks, their life-points counters display 16,000 life-points for each team and all four duelists draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Yugi, Joey, Weevil, and Rex yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Yugi and Joey: 16000

Rex and Weevil: 16000

Joey says, drawing a card, "Returning champions first, bug boy!" Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll start off with my Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Just then Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since I got him out on the field, here comes another level four or above monster from my hand! Introducing my Magna Drago in attack mode, folks!" Soon after, Manga Drago (1400/600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rex says, with a snort, "Another Tuner monster, huh? This time, they won't help you Wheeler!"

Joey says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Explain that little number to my face-downs, Rex!"

Weevil says, with a cold sneer while drawing a card, "You aren't going to be so uppity when I'm done with you, Wheeler!" Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" Chainsaw Insect (2400/0) appears on the field and Weevil says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a pair of face-downs!"

Yugi says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Weevil!" Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll start off with my Polymerization spell card!" Yugi discards his Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Buster Blader (2600/2100) into the graveyard and when the two monsters appear on the field, they go into a fusion vortex causing Yugi to say, "I fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to form my Dark Paladin!" Yugi puts a fusion monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk and Dark Paladin (2900/2400) comes out of the fusion vortex in attack mode. Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Ancient Rules spell card and I can summon one level five or above Normal Monster!" When Yugi puts one card on his duel disk, he yells out, "And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Just then Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rex calls out, stunned, "A Blue-Eyes?!"

Joey says, with a grin, "Yugi's grandpa had a Blue-Eyes until Kaiba ripped it up, but Pegasus repaired the card since he owned quite a few back in the day! He gave it to Yugi since he believed that he can truly use his card!"

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "And with a dragon on the field, my Dark Paladin gains five hundred attack points!" Dark Paladin's stats rise from 2900/2400 to 3400/2400 and Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a card face-down!"

Rex says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, dweebs!" Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my own Ancient Rules spell card!" Rex says, while putting one card, "This card allows me to play my Sword Arm of Dragon in attack mode!" Immediately, Sword Arm of Dragon (1750/2030) appears on the field in attack mode. Rex says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play my Tuner Monster, Jurak Auro, in attack mode!" Jurak Auro (200/200), a small fire-breathing baby dinosaur, comes to the field in attack mode.

Our heroes and heroines are shocked and Ino calls out, shocked, "Tuner monster?!" Our heroes and heroines look at the SOL members in which some of them give cold sly smiles on their lips.

Rex yells out, with a cold sly tone, "And now, I tune my level one Jurak Auro with my Sword Arm of Dragon in order to Synchro Summon my Jurak Giganot!" Jurak Auro then turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Sword Arm of Dragon, making him become transparent, and when a column of light appears, Rex puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, and out of the column of light, Jurak Giganot (2100/1800), a blue, red and yellow T-rex with a flaming scalp, appears on the field in attack mode. Rex says, with a grin, "And with his special ability, he and all other 'Jurak' gain two hundred attack points for every 'Jurak' in my grave!" Jurak Giganot goes from 2100/1800 to 2300/1800! Rex says, putting two cards into spell/trap slots, "I'll end with a couple of face-downs, dorks!"

Joey says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now!" Joey then says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I use my Graceful Charity and this little number allows me to draw three new cards as long as I discard two from my hand!" Joey draws three cards, discards two cards from his deck, and he says, "Then I activate the ability of my Quillbolt Hedgehog in my graveyard and since I have a Tuner monster, he gets to come back to the field!" Just then Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Then I activate my DNA Transplant trap card!" Joey's face-down card is revealed to be the DNA Transplant continuous trap card and Joey says, with a grin, "And this little honey allows me to change the attribute of all monsters on the field to whatever attribute I wish in which I choose that all monsters are Dark monster! And now, I can tune my Drago with my Captain and Hedgehog to Synchro Summon my Dark End Dragon!" Just then Magna Dragon turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Joey's other two monsters, he takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck, and a column of light appears on the field. When Joey puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, Dark End Dragon (2600/2100), a large black dragon with yellow eyes and a large mouth on its chest, appears on the field in attack mode.

Weevil says, with a cold sneer, "So, what, Wheeler? Just another overgrown lizard!"

Joey says, with a smile, "A lizard with the ability to take any monster on the field by dropping five hundred attack and defense points in which I'm taking out Rex's monster!" Rex gasps as Dark End Dragon goes from 2600/2100 to 2100/1600 in which unleashes a burst of dark energy that destroys Rex's monster. Joey yells out, strongly, "Attack that worthless runt directly, Dark End Dragon!" Dark End Dragon then goes over to attack Rex directly.

Rex says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, Wheeler! I play my Soul Resurrection trap card!" Rex's face-down card is revealed to be the Soul Resurrection continuous trap card and Rex says, with a smirk, "And this card allows me to revive one Normal Monster from my grave and my Sword Arm of Dragon is one in which he comes back in defense mode!" Just then Sword Arm of Dragon (1750/2030) comes back to the field in defense mode in which Dark End Dragon's attack slams into the monster, destroying the monster, but Rex's life-points are safe since it was in defense mode.

Joey says, displaying a spell card with a picture of two cards in front of a Mirror Force trap card, "You think that you are so smart, Rex?! My Trap Payment spell card allows me to remove one trap card from the field and I draw two more cards from my deck, so, I take out my DNA Transplant!" Joey's DNA Transplant continuous trap card vanishes from the field in which he draws two more cards. Joey puts one card into the spell/trap slots and he says, with a serious tone, "And I'll end my turn with a face-down, you lizard!"

Weevil says, drawing a card, "And now, it is back to me, Wheeler!" Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Insect Knight in attack mode!" Just then Insect Knight (1900/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Take Over Five spell card! I discard the top five cards in my deck and as long as this card remains in my graveyard, I get to draw an extra card during my Standby Phase, but cards can't be sent form my deck to the graveyard!" Weevil discards the top five cards of his deck to the graveyard and Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I activate my United We Stand equip spell card and give it to my Chainsaw Insect in which he gains eight hundred attack points for every monster on my field!" Chainsaw Insect stats rise from 2400/0 to 4000/0!

Hikari says, amazed, "Four grand in attack points?! That's unbelievable!"

Weevil says, with a sly grin, "And it is going to be doomsday for Yugi's Dark Paladin! Destroy his pathetic monster my lovely!" Chainsaw Insect then attacks Yugi's Dark Paladin, destroys it, and costs Yugi and Joey 600 life-points.

Yugi says, drawing a card, "Since your monster attacked me, I get one card from my deck!"

Weevil says, with a cold sinister smile, "You're going to need it, Yugi!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 15400

Weevil and Rex: 16000

Yugi says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's my turn, Weevil!" Yugi says, strongly, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Rex directly!"

Weevil says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, Yugi! I play my Spider Egg trap card!" Weevil's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of little spiders coming out of a cocoon and Weevil says, with a cold smirk, "Thanks to this trap card, when you declare a direct attack when I have three or more insects in my graveyard, your attack is negated and three Spider tokens appear on my field! And thanks to my Take Over Five spell card, I have those insects, so, it means your attack is done for and Rex gains three tokens!" Just then Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack is stopped by a large cocoon in which three Spider Tokens (100/100 X 3), three small violet spiders, appears on Rex's field in attack mode.

Yugi says, putting two cards into spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two face-down cards!"

Rex says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Yugi!" Rex says, drawing another card, "By the way, since this is a tag duel, Weevil's spell card gives me an extra card too!" Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And Pot of Greed gives me two more cards!" Rex draws two more cards and Rex says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I get rid of two of Weevil's tokens to bring out my White Night Dragon!" Two Spider Tokens vanishes and White Night Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Joey asks, annoyed, "Let me guess: That dragon comes from Sartorius right?"

Rex says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "That's right, dweeb! And then I play my Double Summon to play another monster from my hand! I get rid of Weevil's final token to bring out my Frostosaurus in attack mode!" Rex puts a card on his duel disk, Weevil's final Spider Token vanishes, and Frostosaurus (2600/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Rex says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Kishido Spirit spell card and as long as it remains on the field, my monsters can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with the same attack points!"

Joey says, nervously, "That's not good!"

Rex says, with a cold sly smile, "Not for you and Yugi anyway! White Night Dragon, take out that pathetic Blue-Eyes!" White Night Dragon unleashes a burst of cold energy right at Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Magic Arm Shield trap card!" Joey's face-down card is revealed to be the Magic Arm Shield trap card and Joey says, with a sly grin, "I can use this baby to redirect your attack to your own Frostosaurus!" Just then a mystic arm from a shield pops out and heads for Frostosaurus!"

Rex says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Wrong, Wheeler! I play my Jurassic Heart trap card!" Rex's face-down card is revealed to be the Jurassic Heart Counter-Trap card and Joey yelps out in shock as his trap card is destroyed.

Yugi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I thought so, Rex! I play my Mirror Force trap card!" Yugi's face-down card is revealed to be the Mirror Force trap card.

Weevil says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "My Trap Jammer card will make sure that it is useless!" Just then Weevil's other face-down card is revealed to the Trap Jammer counter-trap card.

Yugi says, shocked, "My Mirror Force is useless!" As Yugi's trap card shatters, White Night Dragon destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but since their attack points were even, neither side loses any life-points.

Rex says, with a cold sly smile, "And now, it is time to take out Wheeler's pathetic lizard! Crush him Frostosaurus!" Frostosaurus smashes Dark End Dragon and Yugi and Joey yelps as they lose 500 life-points. Rex says, with a cold grin, "Thanks to the Light, we can't lose to your dorks now! We might be unable to see your face-down cards, thanks to those non-believers in the stands, but it won't matter in the end!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 14900

Weevil and Rex: 16000

Joey says, drawing a card, "Do you want to bet on that, pea brain?! It's my move and I draw, Rex!" Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I start off with my Roll of Faith spell card!" A huge white six-sided dice appears on the field and Joey says, with a smile, "With this card, I get to draw based on the number that lands on the die, but the downside is that I need to discard that my cards from my deck to my grave!" When the die lands on a five, Joey gives a wide grin as he draws five cards from his deck and sends the next five cards from his deck to his graveyard. Joey says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I play Premature Burial and with this card, when our life-points go down by eight hundred, I get one monster from my grave and I choose my Tuningware!" Yugi's and Joey's life-points decrease by 800 in which Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Weevil says, with a cold sneer, "Why play that weakling? It doesn't stand a chance against our creatures!"

Joey says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "You'll see when I play my Machine Duplication spell card and now, with a machine monster that has five hundred attack points or less, I can play the same monster from my deck!" Two cards come out of Joey's deck and two more Tuningware (100/300 X 2) appears on the field in attack mode. Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I play my Torapart Tuner monster in attack mode!" Immediately, Torapart (600/600), a floating clown-like monster with looks like two exactly same siblings connected at their feet, appears on the field in attack mode. Joey says, with a grin, "And I tune my Torapart with all of my Tuningware, with their special ability count as level two monsters since I'm using them in a Synchro Summon, in order to Synchro Summon my Light End Dragon!" Torapart turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround all three Tuningware, making them transparent, and while Joey gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck, a column of light appears on the field and when Joey puts the card on his duel disk, Light End Dragon (2600/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Joey says, drawing three cards, "And since I used those Tuningware for a Synchro Summon, I get one card for each!"

Rex says, with a cold snort, "So, what, Wheeler?! You can't beat us with that weak dragon!"

Joey says, with a grin, "That's where you are wrong, Raptor! My Light End Dragon's ability allows him to lower his attack and defense points by five hundred to take away fifteen hundred of your monster's attack and defense points! Light End Dragon, take out that white fake of a dragon!" Light End Dragon goes from 2600/2100 to 2100/1600 while White Night Dragon goes from 3000/2500 down to 1500/1000 in which Light End Dragon destroyed White Night Dragon, taking away 600 of Rex's and Weevil's life-points. Joey says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with three face-downs, you weasel!"

Current Scores:

Yugi and Joey: 14100

Weevil and Rex: 15400

Weevil says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Wheeler!" After Weevil draws another card, Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I remove two insect monsters from my graveyard in order to play my Doom Dozer!" After removing Jurai Gumo (2200/100) and Insect Queen (2200/2400) from his graveyard, Doom Dozer (2800/2600) appears on the field in attack mode. Weevil says, with a serious tone, "But first, my Chainsaw Insect will take out Yugi!" Chainsaw Insect, which has been boosted to 4800/0 stats thanks to United We Stand, then moves in to attack Yugi directly.

Tea says, worriedly, "Yugi!"

Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Shift trap card!" Joey's face-down card is revealed to be the Shift trap card in which Joey says, with a serious tone, "And now, your overgrown pest goes from attack Yugi to my Light End Dragon!"

When Chainsaw Insect moves towards Light End Dragon, Weevil says, with a cold smirk, "Dumb move, Wheeler!"

Joey says, pushing two more buttons on his duel disk, "My Mystical Space Typhoon and Rush Recklessly Spell cards might tell me different!" Joey's other two face-down cards are revealed to be Mystical Space Typhoon and Rush Recklessly Quick-Play Spell cards and Joey says, with a smirk, "My Rush Recklessly will boost my Light End by seven hundred attack while my Mystical Space Typhoon takes out your equip spell cards!"

Weevil says, shocked, "You can't do that, Wheeler!"

Joey says, with a grin, "I just did, you worm!" Just then Light End Dragon goes from 2100/1600 to 2800/1600 while Mystical Space Typhoon destroys United We Stand causing Chainsaw Insect to go down to 2400/0 in which Light End Dragon destroys the monster, taking out 400 of Rex's and Weevil's life-points. Joey says, drawing a card, "And now, I get one extra card from taking out your bug, Weevil!"

Weevil says, strongly and coldly, "It won't happen twice since I sent Doom Dozer to give Yugi a pain in the neck!" Doom Dozer blasts Yugi in which Yugi and Joey lose 2800 life-points. Weevil says, with a cold sly tone, "And now, Yugi must discard the top card of his deck!"

Yugi discards the top card of his deck and he says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "However, I play my Damage Condenser trap card!" Yugi's last face-down is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Yugi says, a card coming out of his deck, "When I get hit with damage to our life-points, this card allows me to play a monster with the same or less attack points as the damage that Joey and I took!" Yugi puts the card to come out of his deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "And I summon my mighty Summoned Skull!" Just then Summoned Skull (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Weevil says, with a cold snort while putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with a face-down, Yugi!" On the meanwhile, Light End Dragon goes back down from 2800/1600 to 2100/1600.

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 11300

Weevil and Rex: 15000

Yugi says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Weevil!" Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll start off this round with my Card of Sanctity and forcing all of us to draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" All four duelists draw until they have six cards in their hands and Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I add my Makiu, the Magical Mist spell card! With Summoned Skull on the field, all monsters with defense points less than my Skull's attack points are automatically destroyed on my opponent's field!"

Rex and Weevil yell out, stunned, "Oh no, our monsters!"

Yugi says, with a smile, "Are all gone, you two!" Just then Frostosaurus, Insect Knight, and Doom Dozer are all destroyed by a powerful mystical mist. Yugi calls out, strongly, "Summoned Skill, take them out with Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull unleashes a barrage of lightning right at Rex and Weevil.

Weevil says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, Yugi! I play my Wall of Revealing Light trap card!" Weevil's face-down card is revealed to be the Wall of Revealing Light continuous trap card and Weevil says, with a cold smile, "Thanks to this card, we can be protected based on how many life-points we drop and I say that five thousand is good enough to stop you and Wheeler in your tracks!" Just then Weevil and Rex lose 5000 life-points, but a wall of light energy stops Summoned Skull's attack.

Joey says, annoyed, "Not this old trick, again!"

Yugi says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 11300

Weevil and Rex: 10000

Rex says, drawing a card, "It's my move, Yugi!" Rex draws another card due to Weevil's spell card and Rex says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Rex discards one card and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll activate my Call of the Haunted trap card and revive the card that I sent to my graveyard: Ultimate Tyranno!" Just then Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kira yells out, seriously, "This is bad, everyone! Ultimate Tyranno can attack all opponent's monsters on the field at once!"

Rex says, with a cold sly tone while putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Cold Wave spell card and freeze your spell and trap cards for this turn!" Just then a cold rush of energy freezes all set or exposed spell and trap cards on the field and Rex calls out, with a cold smile, "Okay, Tyranno, crush both of their pathetic monsters!" Ultimate Tyranno moves in on Yugi's Summoned Skull and then Joey's Light End Dragon, destroying both monsters, and Yugi and Joey yelp as they lose 1400 life-points in one blow. Rex says, with a cold smirk, "I think that I'll end my turn now!" Soon after, the Cold Wave's effect wares off and the spell and trap cards on the field return to normal.

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 9900

Weevil and Rex: 10000

Joey thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is getting nuts! Those two dorks are actually doing better than last time that Yug and I kicked their sorry butts!"_ Joey says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Panther Warrior in defense mode!" Just then Panther Warrior (2000/1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Joey says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And I end my turn with a couple of face-downs!"

Weevil says, drawing two cards from his deck, one from his Draw Phase and the other through his spell card, "Is that all, Wheeler? I would expect better than that!" Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Petite Moth in attack mode!" Just then Petite Moth (300/200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "I know where this is heading!"

Weevil says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I equip with the Cocoon of Evolution!" Soon after, Petite Moth is wrapped in an insect cocoon where its stats turn from 300/200 to 0/2000 and Weevil says, displaying a spell card with a picture of a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth coming out of the Cocoon of Evolution, "And now, I play my Rapid Evolution spell card! With this card, since I have a Petite Moth with the Cocoon of Evolution on my field, I can get of them in order to play any Moth card from my hand and I choose to play my ultimate insect right now!" Everyone on both sides gasps and Weevil puts on a card in his hand on his duel disk causing Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) to emerge from the cocoon in attack mode. Weevil says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I equip with my White Veil equip spell card!" Soon after, Great Moth becomes a sickly white color.

Joey says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Threatening Roar trap card!" Joey's face-down card is revealed to be the Threatening Roar trap card and Joey says, with a smirk, "Thanks to this card, you can't attack this turn and that means your cheating spell card is useless!"

Weevil says, with a cold smirk, "Clever, Wheeler, but not cleaver enough!" Weevil says, displaying an equip spell card displaying a picture of pollen field filled with Great Moth monsters, "I equip my Great Moth with my Poison Pollen equip spell card! With this card, when my Great Moth doesn't attack this turn, you take damage equal to its attack points!" After Weevil puts the card into the spell/trap slots, Joey and Yugi yelps as they get hit by pollen causing both of them to lose 3500 life-points. Weevil says, with a cold smile, "I think that's enough pain for now, Yugi!"

Current Score:

Yugi and Joey: 6400

Weevil and Rex: 10000

Tea says, nervously, "This is real bad, everyone!"

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "I know that Yugi can do it! He is the King of Games after all!"

Yugi thinks in his mind, _"I can't let everyone down! They are counting on me to win! Okay, Heart of the Cards, you know what to do!"_ Yugi then closes his eyes and draws his card in which when he looks at it, his eyes widen in which he glances at Davis causing him to smirk. Yugi thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"New or old, my friends are always there for me."_ Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my face-down card: Birthright!" Just then Yugi's face-down card is the Birthright continuous trap card and Yugi says, with a serious tone, "With this card, I can play one Normal monster from my graveyard and I choose my Dark Magician!" Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Yugi says, displaying **Eye of Timaeus**, "And now, I play the legendary dragon, **Eye of Timaeus**!"

Both sides gasps in shock and TK looks at Davis causing Davis to say, with a grin, "Yugi originally had so I thought that he would like it back for this duel!"

TK says, with a smile, "Davis, you never cease to amaze me!" Just then Timeaus appears on the field with a mighty roar!

As Weevil and Rex winch in fear, Yugi says, with a smile, "You never got to see this dragon in action, Weevil! Allow me to demonstrate Timeaus' strength! Combine with Dark Magician to form Amulet Dragon!" Dark Magician and the legendary dragon untie to form Amulet Dragon (2900/2400) in attack mode. Yugi says, with a serious tone, "And now, for every spell card in Joey's and my graveyard, Amulet Dragon gains four hundred attack points! And since there are twelve spell cards in Joey's and my grave, Amulet Dragon gains nearly five thousand attack points!" Amulet Dragon rises from 2900/2400 to 7700/2400!

Rex and Weevil yell out in unison, horrified, "Nearly eight thousand attack points!"

Yugi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "But I'm not done, yet, you two! I play my Pump Up spell card giving Amulet Dragon double its strength at the moment!" Just then Amulet Dragon goes from 7700/2400 to 15,400/2400 and Yugi says, with a serious tone, "And since there is another spell card into the graveyard, Amulet Dragon's strength grows even more!" Amulet Dragon roars as it goes up from 15,400/2400 to 15,800/2400!

Both sides gasp in shock and Kagome calls out, shocked, "Nearly six thousand attack points!"

Weevil yells out, shocked, "How can this be?! We had Light on our side!"

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "It isn't any 'Light' or power that allows you to be a great duelist and person! It is heart, Weevil! And we have a greater light on our side than you ever will: The Light of Hope!" Just then Amulet Dragon gives off a slight beautiful golden aura and Yugi yells out, strongly, "Amulet Dragon, end this duel right now! Destroy Great Moth and show Weevil true Light!" Amulet Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of power from its mouth that slams into Great Moth, obliterating it, and Rex and Weevil scream out as they are engulfed in that energy as they lose, but then light from the attack engulfs everyone causing everyone to cover their eyes in which Keiko feels something strong from deep within her heart as the Millennium Symbol appears on her forehead.

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"What is this feeling inside of me?"_ Just then Keiko sees images of her Egyptian Princess look-a-like fighting with Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Winged Dragon of Ra against a strange sinister white light. Just then the three Egyptian Deity Monsters combine to form the Creator of Light in which the Egyptian Princess' body is covered in a golden aura of light.

The sinister white light says, in a demonic voice, **"What is this light?! I should be the only light in this universe!"**

The Egyptian Princess replies, with a strong tone, "You are wrong, Light of Destruction! You are the impure light born of chaos and destruction while I weld the true light with the Darkness of Salvation that came with creation. I bare Creation's Light itself! Creator of Light, let's end this!" Creator of Light unleashes a powerful force of beautiful golden light while the sinister light replies with a powerful force that seemly equals it.

When the vision vanishes from Keiko's mind, she thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What was that?!"_

'Supreme Princess' thinks within Keiko's mind, _**"That's what I like to know! Something tells me I had better keep an eye on my 'Hikari'! If she has some kind of 'hidden strength', I had better keep a lid on it or it could destroy me!"**_ On the meanwhile, the light fades away as everyone looks to see Weevil and Rex on their backs and unconscious from their defeat by Yugi and Joey.

Ending Scores:

Yugi and Joey: 6400

Weevil and Rex: 0

Hikari yells out, darkly and excitedly, "Great job, Yugi! Excellent work, Joey!""

Tristan says, with a sly grin, "You are both still the best of the best!"

Joey says, with a smirk, "You know it, Tristan!"

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "We should have known that those two would muck everything up!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke! Man this really stinks!"

Sasuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Let's get out of here!" Soon after, Joey and Tristan pick up Rex and Weevil and Chazz yells out, coldly, "Hey, they're getting away!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold strong tone, "No, they're not!"

TK yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Oh yeah!" TK then jumps real high to get close to the lights in the ceiling and he puts his hands over his face.

"**Solar Flare!**"

Just then TK launches a blue blinding light and the SOL members screams out as they are temporary blinded by the blue light. After a minute, the light fades away and a few minutes later, the SOL members are able to see. They find that all of our heroes and heroines, including the unconscious Rex and Weevil, are gone.

Tenten yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! They've escaped! Now, what!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't over! Not until every one of those nonbelievers and those under the Orichalcos's control have seen the Light and Dartz and the 'Dark Signers' are defeated!"

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; in the late afternoon**)

On another place on Academy Island, while Duel Academy students were dueling other duelists or Pro-duelist, we find the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome, Hikaru Sato, Naruto Uzumaki, Mayumi Ishikawa, Jordan Rhodes, and Tyler Hino, walking down the clear path watching other duelists facing against each other.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh man! Look at all these losers, waiting to be beat down!"

Tyler says, with an evil smile, "I know! What a bunch of pathetic duelists! They're not even with our time with!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold serious tone, "The only people we may need to worry about are dweebs like Keiko Yukimura and her group, as well as that freak leader of the Society of Losers!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I know what you mean, Jordan! The rest of duelists in that dorm, we could beat with our eyes closed!"

Mayumi spots something that makes her lips form an evil smile and she says, "Hey Hikaru, guess who's dueling!?"

Hikaru looks at the direction where Mayumi was talking about and he sees his former best friend, Amaya Suzuki and her group in front of them in a clear path, with Bobby dueling a person that looked like a student from Furinkan High School and he had just won his duel.

Bobby says, with a sly smile, "I am the man!"

Stacy says, excitedly, "You did it! That was amazing, Bobby!"

Kraus says, with a grin, "Outstanding!"

Bobby says, with a sly grin, "Thanks, you guys, but relax, that was the beginning! That was nothing! Just wait! That geek, Sato, will wish that he wasn't born!"

Just then, a burst of laughter of darkness and coldness were heard which got the four teenagers' attention as they saw four of the Orichalcos warriors in front of them and Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile and in a dark cold nasty tone, "You're expectations must be pretty low if you consider that an accomplishment!"

Bobby yells out, angrily, "What was that!?"

Stacy says, seriously, "It's Sato's new friends!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold nasty sarcastic sneer, "Oh wow! The bimbo actually can remember anything besides the guys, who she fucked!" This comment got the Hikaru and the Orichalcos warriors laughing, which gets Stacy angry. On the meanwhile, Amaya was looking at Hikaru real closely and she gasps in shock, "Hikaru!? Is that you!?"

Kraus and his friends looked at Hikaru and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Wow! The purple haired traitor actually remembers me! I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted!"

Bobby says, surprised, "That's Sato! The same geek that we picked on before!"

Stacy says, stunned, "That's one hell of a make-over!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And you have me to thank! Unlike a certain backstabbing bitch that used to be Hikaru's best and only friend, I chose to change Hikaru's appearance rather than betray him for a group of losers!"

Bobby yells out, angrily, "What's that!?"

Naruto says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "You heard her, dork, or you're too dumb and stupid to notice!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, Naruto, it's not polite to make fun of your inferiors, especially that's grossly inadequate as these four!"

Kraus yells out, angrily, "What did you say!?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to! I'm sorry! Let me explain it simpler and slowly for you to understand, you and your band of regrets have a similar chance of winning this tournament as a snowball's chances in Hell! Was that enough for gorilla brain to understand?!"

Kraus roars out, angrily, "Why you little…!? My chances of beating you are just as much as yours and more! I've won five metals so far and the same goes for Amaya and Bobby!"

Stacy says, in a plain tone, "I've only won two!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh, so you had to whore yourself to poor delusion guys for those metals since you have absolutely no dueling talent!"

Stacy yells out, angrily, "Oh! You may have changed your appearance, Sato, but you're still same loser that you once were!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh and it was this 'loser' that defeated your worthless boyfriend!"

Amaya yells out, seriously, "Only because of that Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell!"

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "And without it, a loser like you wouldn't have beaten Robbie!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sly tone, "You two don't have a clue, do you? Okay, moron, let's go! We're duel!"

Kraus says, perplexed, "You mean now!?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty sneer, "No, Christmas, stupid! I mean now! Since you and your worthless girlfriend believe that I need the Seal of Orichalcos to put you and your pathetic friends in your places! Also, I do believe I said that you need ten metals for me to take your souls away for good, so we won't play for metals! I'm only you dweebs a simple of what you're getting into!" Mayumi walks over to Hikaru with a Chaos Duel Disk, attaches it to his left wrist, and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "As if, a loser like him could ever beat you!"

Hikaru says, with an evil smile, "Without a doubt!" Hikaru places his deck into the slot and it shuffles it automatically and Kraus says, stunned, "What the!?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh right! I made some modifications on my duel disk as well as my new friends' duel disk to shuffle automatically!"

Kraus places an Academy style duel disk and he says, seriously, "Let's go!" Kraus puts his deck in his duel disk.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "What's the matter!? You're pretty anxious to lose!"

Kraus says, in an annoyed tone, "I've never lost at anything in my life and I'm not going to start now!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Hikaru has never beaten Kraus before and when Hikaru loses, he's going to learn not to be such a big shot!"_ Kraus and Hikaru activate their duel disks and draw five cards from their decks as their life point meter goes up to 8000 points.

"Game on!" Both duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Kraus: 8000

Hikaru says, drawing his card, "Winner's first!" Hikaru places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode. Hikaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll lay down a face-down and end my turn!"

Kraus says, drawing his card, "A weak opening move on your part!" Kraus puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode and I hope that you're not scared this time!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Me? Scared of that decrypted creature! It reminds me of that blonde haired bimbo that you have in your group of losers!"

Stacy yells out, angrily, "That's it! Kraus, show that geek his place!"

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Consider it done! Regenerating Mummy, attack!" Regenerating Mummy screeches loudly as Masked Dragon is destroyed and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, a card is pulled out of Hikaru's deck and Hikaru says, pulling the card out, "Hey thanks for that! Now, I can summon a dragon type monster with fifteen hundred attack points!" Hikaru puts the card onto the duel disk and he says, "And I summon Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 appears on the field in defense mode.

Kraus sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Hikaru says, drawing a card, "It's my move!" A card comes out of Hikaru's deck, Hikaru puts the card into his hand, then onto his duel disk, and the little Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode.

Kraus yells out, in a nasty tone, "I'm not afraid of your overgrown lizard, Sato!"

Hikaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You will be when I play my Stamping Destruction spell card! Since I've got face-up dragon monsters on my side of the field, I can destroy one spell and trap card on the field and I choose your face-down!" The hologram of Stamping Destruction spell card creates a huge dragon's foot that goes over to Kraus's face-down card to destroy it.

Kraus calls out, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Waboku trap, before you destroy it! Now, you can't destroy my mummy!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "But you still lose five hundred points!" Just then, Kraus groans as he glows red and he loses 500 life-points. Hikaru sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll lay a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Kraus: 7500

Kraus yells out, drawing a card, "Lucky shot, Sato!" Kraus puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, seriously, "I summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode!" Soon after, Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, perplexed, "I don't get it! Why would put that in attack mode!? It's weaker!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Learn to pay attention in class, Naruto! That moron is going for a suicide to activate his turtle's ability!"

Kraus calls out, strongly, "Pyramid Turtle, attack his dragon!" Pyramid Turtle charges after Armed Dragon LV5.

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "If you want to lose life points to activate your turtle's ability, then be my guest! Armed Dragon, counterattack! Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon LV5 fires a crimson blast at Pyramid Turtle, destroying it, and lowering Kraus's life-points by 1200 points.

Kraus takes out a card from his deck and he says, "Due to the special ability of my monster, I can summon a zombie-type monster with two thousand defense points or lower from my deck and I choose my Ryu Kokki!" Soon after, Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Kraus thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"Awesome! I can use Ryu Kokki as a suicide to cause a Kamikaze on that dragon while my Regenerating Mummy and inflict damage to that geek!"_ Kraus calls out, seriously, "Ryu Kokki, take out that dragon!" Ryu Kokki and Armed Dragon LV5 attack each other to destroy one another since they both have the same attack points.

Hikaru presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so! I play my Soul Rope trap card!" Hikaru's face-down card was Soul Rope and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I can summon a four star monster from my deck to the field at the cost of one thousand points and I choose my Spear Dragon!" Hikaru's life-points were dropped by 1000 points and Spear Dragon (1900/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kraus says, with an annoyed growl as he sends a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll send a face-down and switch my mummy to defense mode. I'll end my turn!" Regenerating Mummy was then switched to defense mode.

Current Score:

Hikaru: 7000

Kraus: 6300

Hikaru says, drawing his card, "It's my turn, moron!" Hikaru places a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us can draw up we have six cards in our hands!" Kraus and Hikaru draw until they were holding six cards in their hands. Hikaru looks at his cards which he places an evil sly grin and he says, "I hope that you didn't have any hopes of winning this duel, because it's going to go up in flames!"

Kraus yells out, annoyed, "You lie!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile while in places a card into the spell/trap slot, "Watch this! I play Level Modulation! You draw two cards from your deck and I choose a monster from my graveyard and I choose Armed Dragon level five!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) comes to the field in attack mode after Kraus drew two cards from his deck. Hikaru then puts a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Then, I release my Spear Dragon to Advance Summon Tiger Dragon!" Spear Dragon then disappears and Tiger Dragon (2400/1800), a dragon with tiger skin, comes to the field in attack mode. Hikaru then says, with an evil smile, "Now, thanks to his special ability, I can destroy up to two of your face-downs and since you have one, guess what has to go!"

Kraus presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate Waboku to protect my monster again! Nice try, Sato, but do you really think that I'm going to allow you to win!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You're so predictable, Yamamoto! I knew that you would pull this!"

Kraus yells out, shocked, "You were!"

Hikaru puts another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I play my Trap Booster!" Hikaru sends a card into the graveyard and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "By sending a card into the graveyard, I can then play one trap card from my hand and I choose Seven Tools of the Bandit! At the cost of one thousand points, I can negate the activation of a trap card and I choose your Waboku!" Just then, the trio of maidens that were protecting Regenerating Mummy disappears.

Kraus yells out, shocked, "My trap!"

Hikaru places another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I play my Gift of the Martyr to release my Armed Dragon to give all of its attack points to my Tiger Dragon!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 vanishes from the field and its energy transfers to Tiger Dragon and its stats increase from 2400/1800 to 4800/1800!

Kraus says, with a sneer, "So what?! I'll still survive since my monster is in defense mode!"

Hikaru says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Sorry, I play my Dragon's Rage trap!" Hikaru's face-down card is Dragon's Rage.

Amaya says, seriously, "This isn't good for Kraus! Now, Hikaru can do piercing damage with that card out!"

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "So what!? I'll still have enough life-points to survive!" Just then, a trap card that had a picture of a time bomb shaped like a Chinese dragon comes out of Hikaru's graveyard and he says, with an evil sly smile, "You must really love being wrong, do you!? This is my Dragon Bomb trap! I discarded this card when I used my Trap Booster to activate it! Now, my Tiger Dragon's attack is doubled!" Soon after, Tiger Dragon roars as its stats increase from 4800/1800 to 9600/1800!

Bobby yells out, shocked, "It has over nine thousand attack points!"

Valerie yells out, horrified, "No! This can't be! How can I lose to a twerp like you?!"

Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "It's over! Tiger Dragon, finish this loser off! Attack with Infernal Roar Blaze!" Tiger Dragon fires a huge stream of fire at Regenerating Mummy, destroying it, causing a huge explosion and Kraus screams in shock as he loses 8100 life-points, in one shot, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hikaru: 7000

Kraus: 0

As the final images disappear, Kraus's and Hikaru's duel disks deactivates as Kraus falls on his knees and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Now, what was that you and that backstabbing whore you call a girlfriend said about me needing to beat you with the Seal of Orichalcos!?"

Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy look at this with shocked expressions and Bobby says, stunned, "Did Kraus…just lose!?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "He did? And do you know why? Because your friend here is nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a duelist! Hell, even a beginner can beat him!" Kraus snarls at Hikaru and Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Ha! None of you have a chance to beat us! Believe it!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You losers have absolutely no chance of beating us much less surviving this tournament!"

Kraus says, in a snarl, "You wait!?" The four Orichalcos warriors look at Kraus and Valerie exclaims, angrily, "No way! How could I have lost to a twerp like you?! I won't accept that!"

Hikaru says, with a shrug, "Fine by me, Yamamoto, but the facts are still the same! You lost and like a four year old, you can't stand it! However, if you want a rematch against me, then that's fine! I will be glad to beat you again!"

As Hikaru turns his back to Kraus, Amaya thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Whoa! Hikaru won the duel against Kraus! I don't understand! First, it was the harsh attitude, the new friends, the new skills that he's picked up, and the new outer appearance! How could Hikaru get this much confidence and why is he stealing other people's souls for? He didn't need the Seal of Orichalcos to win against Kraus like we originally thought!"_

Kraus snarls and calls out, angrily, "Why you little…? You will pay you little shrimp!" Kraus immediately gets on his feet and charges right at Hikaru with his back turned, however, Ranma appears in front of him to defend Hikaru, by kicking Kraus's feet to make him fall forward while his stomach meets with Ranma's fist, knocking the wind out of him and Ranma throws him away on his bottom.

Amaya exclaims, horrified, "Kraus!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You may want to stay down, loser! Hikaru has put you in your place already! Why go down even lower!?"

Kraus yells out, seriously, "That little dweeb got lucky! If he's thinks he's better than me, then prove it! Not only in dueling, but other things!"

Hikaru stops in his tracks as he sends a dark cold deadly glare at Kraus and his group, unnerving them, especially Amaya, and he says, darkly and coldly, "Excuse me?"

Kraus stands up and he says, nervously and trying to be strong, "You heard me! You think that you're so high and mighty since you beat me without the Seal of Orichalcos and you're talking to me as if you're better at me! Well, I want you to prove it!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sneer, "You know, Yamamoto, you just said earlier that you never lost at anything, but you've lost in a duel to me and you've lost your third-rate friends to me!"

Kraus yells out, seriously, "That was just luck! What do you say, Sato!? Winner gets a kiss from Amaya!"

Amaya yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold snort, "You're kidding!"

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Not at all! Even if you're lucky enough to win, a kiss from one of the popular girls from Kentarou High is all the action that you're going to get!"

Tyler says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Man! You're pathetic! If there's one thing I hate other than grown-ups, are teenagers with the exception of my friends."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Wait! If you're willing to humiliate yourselves in front of your group, then how am I to stop you! You've got a day to prepare and I know of a place to settle our little score. I'll download a map into your PDAs in a way that with your kind of mentality can understand." Just as Hikaru was going to walk away, Amaya calls out, "Hikaru, wait!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "What do you want, traitor?"

Amaya winches at Hikaru's insult and she asks, "How many metals did you win? I'm just curious! That's all!"

Hikaru faces Amaya with a dark cold glare and reveals the inside of his Ra Yellow blazer, which was clad with many GX metals, which was a shock to Amaya and her group and Stacy says, with a shocked tone, "No way! Those metals!"

Bobby says, with a snort, "Big deal! He must have won them from the amateurs on this island!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Which makes you wonder why I challenged your dumbass of a friend to a duel!"

Kraus yells out, angrily, "Why you?!" With that Hikaru walks away, while Amaya looks at Hikaru with a slight of worry.

(**Back in the Orichalcos headquarters; At night**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembling in front of Dartz.

Dartz asks Hikaru, "I take it that you're willing to go through this plan to get revenge on Miss Amaya Suzuki and her group, two days from now?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yes sir! I know that I'll win in the end! What I have that those morons have is time, I've managed to almost perfected everything that Kraus Yamamoto is bested in like running, skateboard, and many other things, which I know that he'll plan for me. I've already given them a map and he gets to plan the events."

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I just wish that my sisters, mother, brother, and I have time to watch that moron get royally beat."

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, Melody, we found of a way for you to watch the beating of that loser, more especially every student in Kentarou High School to watch."

Ranma asks, curiously, "How?"

Hikaru says, with an evil smile, "Not too long after Inuyasha, Naruto, Tai, and Jordan got me into embracing the powers of the Orichalcos, I had an old associate of mine at school, who also hated Kraus Yamamoto as much as I do. Apparently, it happened to be an old girlfriend of Kraus Yamamoto, who broke it off with him after he got with Suzuki. Of course, I wasn't as close to her as I was with that…urgh…purple haired traitor, but she as a good friend! She wanted revenge as much as I do, too."

Tai says, with a dark cold plain tone, "We met her and she was an okay person to hang around with. She also gave us dirt on Yamamoto that she's gotten from good reliable sources as well as the rest of the morons that he hang around with."

Naruto says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We didn't tell her about the Orichalcos at all, but we do believe that she could be a good candidate for us."

Allie says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No way! The Orichalcos is scared, Naruto! We shouldn't being any other people into our group, like a certain group of white wearing freaks have been doing."

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And speaking of white wearing freaks, we heard from Hotaru that Sartorius has gained some kind of brainwashing satellite from that Prince Ojin guy."

Jordan yells out, shocked, "Brainwashing satellite!"

Michael says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yeah, I've heard about that satellite. That small kingdom launched a mysterious satellite into the air and the nations of the world are investigating."

Tai yells out, horrified, "What?! You mean that there is a satellite turn us into that asshole's mindless tools is up there?!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold logical tone, "Yes! And Sartorius already has control over it!"

Falcomon says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "Just great!"

Megumi states, with a dark cold serious tone, "Wait a minute! That freak has that satellite, so, why hasn't he used it by now?"

Light says, with a dark cold logical tone, "Simple. He still needs something to conquer the universe."

Nodoka says, with a dark cold serious tone, "The 'Signers', Chosen Duelists, and the 'Chosen Hanyous'!"

Dartz says, seriously, "Yes, he needs the power of the 'Signers', 'Chosen Duelists', and the 'Chosen Hanyous' to take over the universe. And he only has the 'Chosen Duelists', Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Kelly Storm."

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That freak must need the remaining 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous' to activate that satellite, so he's trying to only target Keiko Yukimura and the other 'Signers' on those other dweebs' side."

Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "But even so, we can't have Sartorius keeping that satellite in case that he may get despite enough to activate it."

Dartz says, with a nod, "You're absolutely right, Mister Yagami! However, we should wait until the moment is right, because as you all already know that Sartorius is the avatar of the Light of Destruction and it will be dangerous for you all to take the satellite away from him, without being caught."

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "I know what you mean sir! It will be a major pain if I have to be wearing white and be used by that alien freak and that backstabbing built like a brick tomboy again!"

Dartz then tells Mayumi, with an evil smile, "Oh and by the way, Miss Ishikawa, I've found your former friend. He's on Academy Island as we speak and heading over to the place where visitors for the GX Tournament will be staying."

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Alright! It's payback time!"

"**Fiery Pyre Power Engage**!"

Just then, a pillar of flames comes surrounding Mayumi as her Obelisk Blue uniform, melted and Divine Fiery Pyre was replaced.

Dartz then tells Hikaru and Naruto, "Mister Uzumaki, you and Mister Sato should go with her."

Naruto and Hikaru say, in unison, "Yes sir!"

"**Aquarius Eternal Engage**!"

"**Star Eternal Engage**!"

Soon after, Eternal Star and Eternal Aquarius replace Naruto Uzumaki and Hikaru Sato.

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I'd love to see the bozo that hurt Mayumi so we can hurt him! Believe it!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Then, what are we waiting for!?" Soon after, Divine Fiery Pyre and the two Eternal Warriors run outside as their dark violet and eerie auras bursts out from their bodies and they skyrocket to the sky, flying away from Dartz's castle.

As they're flying, Divine Fiery Pyre thinks in her mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Oh soon! You'll pay for what you did to me, Shakuma Sakami! You never noticed this, but I had really STRONG feelings for you, but now, thanks to the Orichalcos, you'll soon be a memory!"_

(**Another part of Academy Island; sometime later**)

At a part of Academy Island, we find a male figure heading towards the direction of the place where the visitors for the GX Tournament were headed. The male was a 16-year-old with blond hair, in a mushroom like style with brown piercing eyes. He was wearing a red polo shirt, with blue jeans and white sneakers.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Well, well, well, what do we have here!?"

The male turns to the see Mayumi Ishikawa, along with Hikaru Sato and Naruto Uzumaki standing behind him.

The teenaged male yells out, shocked, "Mayumi!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold snort, "Well! The good for nothing traitor remembers me, I couldn't help but being flattered…NOT!!!"

Hikaru asks Mayumi, in a dark cold plain tone, "Is this the rotten asshole that humiliated you, Mayumi?"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! His name is Shakuma Sakami, also known as the captain of the football and basketball team from my old school! He was my so-called best friend, who publicly humiliated me with that horrible stunt!"

The young male, Shakuma, winches at this and he calls out, "Mayumi, you have to understand that…!"

Mayumi yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Save it, asshole! I don't want to hear it! I want you to pay for what you've done!"

Shakuma says, with a sigh, "I know what I did to you was wrong, but I want…I want to make it right again! Mayumi, Ma-chan, please…!" Just then, Shakuma feels a strong and painful sting on his right cheek, throwing him to the ground, and Shakuma looks up while feeling his sore cheek, which had a bright red mark on it, to the red eyes of Mayumi filled with darkness, coldness, anger, rage, and hatred.

Mayumi says, in a dark cold angered and harsh tone, "Don't ever call me, 'Ma-chan', you backstabbing no good asshole! After that night when we had our date that I was talked into by you, we only kissed and that was the REAL truth, but you perverted into a where we did more than kissing! I was humiliated that the one person that I cared and loved with all my heart did that to me!"

Shakuma gasps in shock and he says, stunned, "Wait, Ma-ch…I mean Mayumi, are you saying that…!"

Mayumi exclaims, in a dark cold strong tone, "That's right, lame brain! I loved you, because you were the only person that stayed with me, while other guys, who were after me because of my appearance and academic stats! I thought you were better than those guys, but I guess that I was wrong! After a month since that incident, I had guys trying to ask me out on dates, since I was so 'easy', but I flat out rejected them! Until one day, when I was going home, I was almost raped by two guys from our school!"

Shakuma gasps in shock and horror at this and he says, stunned, "What!? No way! I didn't…!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold sneer, "Luckily, I was saved by two of the best friends that this girl can have!"

Shakuma says, in a horrified tone, "Oh no! Mayumi, I…I had no idea!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't talk as if you know anything on how Mayumi feels, because you have no idea!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold harsh tone, "That's right! What do you know anything about that!?"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And what Master Dartz told us is that you're responsible for my almost rape!?"

Shakuma yells out, shocked, "No! No way! Mayumi, you know me better than that! I didn't call those guys to get you! If I had known about that, I wouldn't…!"

Mayumi yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Spare me your lies, asshole! I don't want to hear it! Those two friends of yours had their souls stolen by those two girls and they gave me the power of the Orichalcos to cut my ties with people like you!"

Shakuma says, pleadingly, "Mayumi, please…!"

Mayumi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't want to hear it!" Just then, a huge wind comes from Mayumi and it hits Shakuma hard, throwing away as he hits the wall of the building and slumps to the ground. Shakuma slowly gets up and he thinks in her mind, curiously while winching in pain, _"Where did that strange wind come from?"_

Mayumi says, in a dark cold angered tone, "All I want for you is to suffer like I have!" Just then, Mayumi disappears, using her superior speed to rush towards Shakuma, surprising him, and gives him a severe pounding, enough for him to fall to the ground on his back, with many black and blues covered on his face and his clothes having a lot of cuts and holes in them.

As he is losing consciousness, Shakuma looks up to see Mayumi dark cold harsh glare pointing at him and he says, weakly, "Ma…May…Mayu…!" Soon after, Shakuma then loses consciousness and Mayumi stumps onto Shakuma's chest, making him groan out in pain, then she says, in a dark cold snarl, "That was for betraying me, asshole!" Mayumi then spits at Shakuma's face and walks away from him.

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Nice work, Mayumi! I just wish I had my shot at him! Believe it!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Thanks, Naruto! Well, my work here is done! Let's get back!" With that, the three Orichalcos warriors disappear, using Instant Transmission and soon after, three male SOL members appear.

The first male SOL member says, shocked, "Hey look!" The three white students rush over to the unconscious Shakuma and a familiar male voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What's going on here!?"

The three SOL members look to see Sartorius, Yusuke Urameshi, and Sakura Haruno walking towards them and the second SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "We found this guy lying on the ground and he looks like he's been hit by a bus!"

The first SOL member asks, curiously, "Do you think that the nonbelievers could have done this?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "No! The nonbelievers would never do this to anyone that's not within the Society of Light. If I had to guess, one of the Orichalcos members could have done this. This means that this boy may have connections to one of the people who have been brainwashed by the Orichalcos."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Which means that he's one of poor bystanders that monster has wronged to get what he wanted!?"

Sakura says, in a cold snarl, "Like he did with Naruto and the others that creep has used!"

Sartorius tells the SOL members, in a serious tone, "I want you to bring this boy to the 'White Dorm', he may be a use for us in our goal to defeat the Orichalcos."

The SOL members yell out in unison, "Yes sir!" The male SOL members carries Shakuma's body towards the direction while Sartorius, Yusuke, and Sakura following them.

_**~Next time~**_

Kraus: Why that little punk!? He's going to pay for his pranks!

Amaya: I don't understand this! Why is Hikaru doing this to us!?

Mayumi: I can't believe this! That asshole is with those white dorks!

Jaden: Next time: Hikaru VS Kraus; Hikaru's Revenge!

Hikaru: Now! It's payback time!


	112. Hikaru VS Kraus Hikaru’s Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help!

**Chapter 112: Hikaru VS Kraus; Hikaru's Revenge**

(**Later that night; Just outside of the building where the visitors for the GX Tournament stayed**)

Deep within the bushes and trees in the rare of the part of the building where the visitors for the GX Tournament are staying, we find rustling in the bushes and when we go into those bushes, we find Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Ranma Saotome, Naruto Uzumaki, Hikaru Sato, and Tyler Hino assembled together with backpack like packs on their backs and evil sly smiles on their lips.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I'm glad that you could help me out, guys."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "No problem. Plus, I like this idea."

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It is a little something that I learned from my research into spells and stuff. I can't wait to see their faces when they are itching like the dogs that they are."

Tyler says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Me neither! I think that plenty of the others will have a hoot! I knew that I like you guys for a reason!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I know why that little brat, Shippo, love this like this!"

Holly says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, me too, Inuyasha! And with Davis Motomiya's ability of using Instant Transmission, we will be able to get in undetected!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, you get an amazing thrill out of this!" Soon after, the group goes over to the rear wall, undetected by the nearby DAS guards, and Naruto grabs onto Inuyasha, while Tyler grabs onto Melody's right arm and Hikaru grabs onto Ranma's right arm and the seven Orichalcos warriors disappear using Instant Transmission into the building to perform whatever mischief that they have planned.

(**In the cafeteria of the visitor's building; the next morning**)

The following morning we find ourselves within the cafeteria of the visitor's building. And within the visitor's building, we find the visitors, including our heroes' and heroines' friends and family member and Hikaru's former best friend, Amaya Suzuki and her group, at their own table, scratching themselves like crazy while some of the other people were looking at them weirdly.

Stacy says, scratching her back in an annoyed tone, "What the hell!? Why am I so itchy?"

Kraus says, scratching his shoulder, "I don't know, Stacy, but I smell a rat! Someone somehow placed itching powder on our clothes last night while we were sleeping!"

Amaya yells out, while scratching her back, "Why all the nerve!? Who would pull something like this!?"

Just then, a group of laughter was heard and a familiar male voice calls out, "What's the matter, you backstabbing bitch! Having a bad day already!?" The teenagers whip their heads to see Allie Senryu, Hikaru Sato, along with Megumi, in her human form, Ranma Saotome and Naruto Uzumaki with Allie, Megumi and Naruto were laughing evilly and Hikaru and Ranma had evil sly smiles on their lips.

Amaya says, surprised while scratching her chest, "Hikaru!"

Naruto exclaims, with a dark cold excited tone, "Oh man! Look at them, they look like a few dogs with a severe itching problem! No offense, Megumi!"

Megumi says, with pure evil giggles, "None taken, Naruto, since I know what you mean!"

Ranma tells Hikaru, with a dark cold sly smile, "I guess that 'special' itching powder that you, Hotaru, Mayumi, Light, and Melody worked, huh?"

Bobby exclaims, while scratching his back, "What!? You mean that you did this!" On the meanwhile, two cameras were pointing at this situation by Holly, in her half-dog demon form and female Obelisk Blue uniform, and Mayumi in a genjutsu and both of them had dark cold sly grins on her lips as they both held the microphones by the Orichalcos and Hikaru's bullies' direction.

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Bingo, dweeb! Shame on you! You should know better than to leave your window open!"

Stacy yells out, seriously while scratching her thigh and face, "But we had our windows closed!?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile with a wink, "Well, that's our little secret, whore!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "This is a special itching powder made by yours truly as well as three of my new friends! Once you placed your clothes that were infected by the powder and within the next two minutes, you'll a barrage of nasty itches that will get a nasty rash on your skin. Don't worry, it'll wear off in five hours from now!!!"

Amaya yells out, shocked, "Five hours!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, bitch! It's payback for what you and your loser of a boyfriend has treated Hikaru!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and don't even try looking for a cure for this or put on any other clothing that you may have brought here, because we spread the powder at all of the clothing, including undergarments with the guys and I did for the guys and the girls that are my REAL friends did for the girls, so you don't have anything to be embarrassed about!"

Kraus jumps out of his seat while ignoring the itching with an enraged look on his face and he yells out, angrily, "That's it! You're going down!" Kraus then charges at Hikaru with an enraged look on his face.

Amaya shouts out, worriedly, "Kraus, don't!" Kraus charges at Hikaru, but Hikaru jumps high enough to step onto Kraus's head and jumps off to land on the ground. Kraus roars out in pure anger as he charges after Hikaru, then processes to punch him, but he couldn't land a single punch since Hikaru's superior speed was too much for as Hikaru gets two bananas from a bowl and starts to peel it while he jumps away from Kraus's kick at a good distance. Just then, Bobby roars out in anger than charges after Hikaru from the back and he yells out, angrily, "I'm going to get you!" When Bobby got close, Hikaru jumps up and back flips over Bobby, while eating his banana as Bobby slams into Kraus, hard.

The two teenage boys rubbed their faces in pain and Kraus yells out, annoyed, "Dude! That hurt!"

Hikaru calls out to them, "Hey morons, I'm over here!" Soon after, Kraus and Bobby charge after the Orichalcos controlled younger teen with the intention to kill and Hikaru jumps back while throwing two banana peels onto the ground. Without knowing, Kraus and Bobby step onto the banana peels and they yelp out in surprise as they fell onto the ground on their backs while they bang the back of their heads to the ground, which brought a few sounds of laughter from the background.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!"

Stacy yells out, shocked, "Kraus! Bobby!" Stacy and Amaya run after the two teenage boys as Hikaru rushes over to his friends and fellow Orichalcos warriors.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Wow, those guys are even dumber than I thought! Falling for the old banana peel trick! How pathetic!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It's been fun messing with these losers, but we have other more important things to do! Till then!" With that the Orichalcos warriors walked off, Amaya calls out, "Hey Hikaru!" She then gets no response as the Orichalcos members walked pasted the door.

Amaya gets onto her feet and dashes over to the direction where Hikaru and his friends went to then spot them. Amaya calls out, "Hikaru, wait!" Amaya then runs towards Hikaru get him to stop, but Megumi appears in her way as the Orichalcos group stopped.

Megumi yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Back off, bitch!"

Amaya yells out, seriously, "I want to know why are you guys doing this to us!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Why should we explain it to you of all people!? Why don't you get yourself laid with your pathetic loser of a boyfriend, Suzuki!?"

Amaya exclaims, seriously, "Hey watch it, Hikaru! He's not a loser!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold harsh sneer, "No! You're right for once since you've started dating him! He's not a loser, but a loser dog! He's a first class moron without a clue! He needs a few punches to know that he's beat! Let's go, guys! Right now, I can't stand looking at this worthless backstabbing repulsive whore or even hearing her irritating screech for another second! I might get nauseous smelling her rotten stench!" Amaya winches at Hikaru's 'dark cold harsh tone' as every word strikes her in the heart and Ranma says, with a dark cold snarl, "Yeah, you said it, Hikaru! Go back to the so-called athletic boyfriend, you low level dog!"

Tyler says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah, nobody wants you here, you traitorous witch! Beat it! You're the main reason why I hate most teenagers!" With that the Orichalcos group walks away from Amaya as she's scratching her right side as she's still infected with the Orichalcos 'itching powder', but it didn't come to her mind when she was getting harshly insulted by the Orichalcos warriors, especially Hikaru. Amaya thinks in her mind, shocked, _"I can't believe it! Hikaru said all those mean things to me! He also targeted me in this prank!"_ Amaya then gets the serious expression on her face and she yells out to Hikaru, who was walking away, "Just you wait, Hikaru! You may gotten a new look, but you're still the same dorky Hikaru! Kraus will beat you! Just you wait! I'll even kiss the winner on the lips and I know it will be Kraus!" Amaya then gives a huff as she walks away as she leaves her former best friend to her boyfriend and new friends. Unknown to her, Hikaru heard everything that Amaya said and he says, with a dark cold snort, "Yeah! As if, bitch! You have no idea what I have in store for your pathetic boyfriend!"

As they walked around the counter, Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So, what's next on the list!?"

Naruto then gives a dark cold sly fox like grin and he says, "Well, we know from Hikaru that one of the bullies, Stacy Magellan, is very self-conscious about her appearance."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "And any minute that slut's hair will…!" Just then, Stacy's screams of embarrassment were heard as well as a barrage of laughter from the cafeteria. Stacy's voice yells out, horrified, "My hair! It's ruined!" Hikaru then says, with an evil sinister smile, "…turn green and soon her face…!" Just then, loud laughter was heard from the cafeteria and Bobby's voice calls out, shocked, "Stacy, your face!" Just then, Stacy's blood-coiling scream was heard from the cafeteria and Stacy yells out, from the cafeteria, "My face! My beautiful face! It's blue!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It's amazing what I few modifications can do with make-up!" Just then, a door banging sound was heard and Stacy Magellan came running from around the counter, while holding her face and sobbing.

Hikaru calls out, with a dark cold taunting tone, "Hey Magellan, no need to be BLUE!!!!" Just then, the other Orichalcos warriors laugh at Hikaru's joke.

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh man! I never want this day to end!" Just then, a familiar barrage of feminine screams of 'PERVERT' or 'the underwear thief' were heard and a familiar old man voice calls out, "What a haul!? What a haul!?"

Allie says, with a dark cold snarl, "You were saying, Naruto!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! That old freak never changes!"

Hikaru asks, curiously, "You mean that rotten old man that always tries to get you wet to changing into a girl to either grope you or model for him girl's 'unmentionables'!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold snarl, "That's him!" Ranma then gets out his PDA and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll get Inuyasha to help us with the freak!"

(**Outside the courtyard; on the meanwhile**)

Outside, we find Happosai running away with a sack of girls undergarments from a huge mob of teenage girls, from Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Society of Light, and young women after another one of his perverted panty rants, within this mod where the SOL controlled Kagome Higurashi, Sakura Haruno, Alexis Rhodes, Akane Tendo and her friends, Yuka 2 and Sayuri, and they weren't happy to say the least.

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Get back here, you dirty old man!"

Kagome says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Gees, Akane, you and Ranma, before he was taken by that creep, were right about that old pervert!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed snort, "I should have known Happosai would pull something like this!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "He'll pay for this!"

While running, Happosai yells out, in a pure excitement, "Try and catch me! Woo Woo! What a haul!" Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Drop those undies, pervert!" Happosai then was kicked hard at the back of his head and thrown to the ground. Happosai yells out, seriously as he jumps up, "Hey, who did that!?" Just then, Yusuke Urameshi, in his white uniform, lands in front of Happosai and Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Nowhere to run, old man! Drop them now!"

Happosai gets out his pipe and he says, strongly, "Go ahead and make me!"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a dark cold seductive tone, "Oh…Master Happosai!" Happosai then looks behind Yusuke and saw a blonde naked 16-year-old girl with smoke covering any 'intimate' parts' and doing a sexy pose.

Happosai gains heart eyes and he yells out, excitedly, "How sweet!?!" Happosai lunges after the girl and he yells out, "Come to Happy, my dear!" Just then, he was crashed hard by the feet of Inuyasha, in his Obelisk Blue uniform and human form, and Ranma Saotome, who dropped from the sky.

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Got ya, you old freak!" Just then, the nude girl then turns into Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "**Sexy Jutsu**! Works on perverts every time!"

Happosai yells out, angrily, "Hey, no fair! You tricked me!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh shut up, you old pervert! If there's one thing that I hate other than backstabbing witches and these Society geeks, are disgusting perverts like you!" Inuyasha then kicks Happosai, throwing him back to the mob and the females then gives Happosai a severe pounding.

Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Now, how do you like getting a taste of your own medicine, you old pervy freak!?"

Yusuke tells the Orichalcos warriors, in a cold serious tone, "You know! I could have handled that old freak on my own!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh yeah! Then, what the hell were doing taking your time with the old lech, huh!?" Soon after, the females took their undergarments from the beaten and battered Happosai and walked away from him.

Ranma says, with a dark cold snort, "You know what they say, gramps! Crime doesn't pay!"

Happosai jumps onto his feet and he says, in a snarl, "Ranma, how dare you!? Even mind-controlled, you still get in my way of my sulky darlings!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it, you old freak!?"

Happosai says, in angered tone, "Now, you've done it! You took away any chances of seeing your beautiful girl form from me and now, this…!" Happosai then gains his red aura and he says, in a strong tone, "Now, you pay! **Anything Goes Attack: Happo-Fire Burst**!" Happosai then takes out a from his gi top, a barrage of little yellow bombs and throws them at Ranma.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Ha! The same old trick! Take this, old man!" Ranma then swings his right arm hard enough to blow the bombs away from him and back at Happosai, who was taken by surprise of this, as the bombs explode at him and he screams out in pain. Then, the smoke clears out to reveal a burnt Happosai lying on his chest, groaning in pain. Yusuke then grabs Happosai by the back of his shirt, throws him into the air, powers up his **Spirit Gun**, and he yells out, coldly, "Get lost, you old freak! **Spirit Gun**!" Yusuke fires his attack, which throws Happosai into the air, and when Yusuke looks at the Orichalcos warriors, they were gone without a trace.

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! They're gone! It would be a good time to bring them into the Light since Inuyasha was in his human form!"

(**By the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**)

The next morning within the cafeteria, we find Keiko Yukimura, in her black and blue female Obelisk Blue uniform and her Digimon partner, BlackGatomon walking upstairs and then, her brother, Jaden Yuki and Davis Motomiya, along with their Digimon partner came from the corner and Keiko says, "Morning, guys!"

Just then, the two teenage boys grab her by the arms and Keiko asks, curiously, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, worriedly, "We don't have time to talk, Kei! We have to go, now!" Just then, Kira Urameshi and Renamon, along with Yuka, Eri, Genki Sakura, Ukyo Kuonji, Daichi Sumeragi, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Jesse Anderson, Nabiki Tendo, Tyson Granger, and Aaron Lee come out and Jesse says, fearfully, "This here is a matter between life and death!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "What are you guys talking about!?"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "We don't have time for questions, ma'am! We had to leave the premises on the double!"

Yuka says, seriously, "Like Hassleberry said, Kei, we have to get the hell out of here!?"

Tyson says, seriously, "Our lives here are depending on it!"

BlackGatomon asks, curiously, "Is it the Society of Light!?"

Daichi says, in a serious tone, "It's just as worse as those dorks and the Orichalcos, right now!?"

Just then, Hikari's voice calls out, "Okay, guys! I've finished making breakfast now!"

Aaron says, nervously, "Too late!" Soon after, Keiko's face then a look of repulsive and disgust as her face turned green and she says, nervously, "Hikari…made breakfast, didn't she?"

Eri says, nervously, "Oh yeah! That's what we tried to warn you about!"

Nabiki says, seriously, "Like my sister, Akane, Hikari's food is beyond any being's consumption."

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "I noticed! As a half-demon, it's still impossible to eat Hikari's food!" Just then, Hikari and Lalamon come from the corner and Hikari says, with a smile, "Didn't you guys hear me!? I said that breakfast was ready!"

Ukyo says, nervously, "Yeah, we kinda noticed!"

Jaden says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah, we'll be right there, Kari!" Soon after, they went to the cafeteria and they, except Hikari, made an anime styled face twitch of disgust as they saw on their table was almost burnt eggs and bacon as well as other breakfast that may not be that good.

Hikari says, with an anime glee, "Well, eat up!"

Syrus says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah thanks, Kari!" They went to the table and Keiko asks, with a nervous tone and grin, "Kari, how come you didn't ask me or Kasumi to help!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Well, I want to help out putting food into your stomachs and I don't want to bother poor Kasumi since I know that's it's hard on her having her sister brainwashed by an evil psychopath!

Nabiki says, lowly, "I'm sure that she wasn't mind."

Eri tells Hikari, with a nervous smile, "Kari, you don't have to feel obligated to make breakfast!"

Tyson says, with a nervous grin, "Yeah, I mean it's not that we don't appreciate what you're doing for us!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "It's no problem! Honestly!"

Daichi tells Tyson, with an annoyed mutter, "Real smooth!"

Tyson tells Daichi, with an annoyed mutter, "I don't see you coming up with anything, Daichi!" Just then, Tyson and Daichi then spot Hiro Granger sneaking past the door and Tyson says, perplexed, "Hiro?"

Hiro turns to Tyson and he motions his younger brother to 'shut up' and Tyson yells out, with a sly smile, "Good morning, Hiro! It's nice to see you wake!"

Hiro yells out, annoyed, "Tyson!" Just then, Hikari comes up to Hiro and she says, with a smile, "Good morning, Hiro! It's time for breakfast!"

Hiro laughs nervously and he says, with a nervous smile, "I see! I don't want to impose and besides, I'm not that hungry!" Just then, Hiro's stomach growls in hunger and unfortunately Hikari heard it. Hiro laughs nervously and he thinks, nervously, _"Oh man! I don't want to hurt Kari's feelings and I don't want to eat her food! But thanks to Tyson, I don't think I have much of a choice!" _Hiro then walks into the cafeteria, while glaring at his brother with annoyance.

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "Just the person that I wanted to see!" Soon after, Koenma, Botan, in her adult Obelisk Blue uniform, and Gennai coming into the cafeteria, along with a new Digimon.

This Digimon was a green turtle like Digimon with an orange and blue shell, with a yellow ball on his navel. He was also wearing a blue helmet that covered his eyes.

Hikari says, with a smile, "Hey Koenma, you and Gennai are just in time for breakfast!" Koenma, Botan, and Gennai then gain sickening looks and Botan thinks in her mind, nervously and with a solemn sigh, _"The poor girl needs to try her own cooking once in her life."_

Koenma says, nervously, "No thanks, Kari! We just ate!"

Gennai says, with a smile, "We have ourselves a new Digidestined! Kamemon, you know what to do?" The new Digimon walked over to Ukyo to her surprise and Ukyo says, shocked, "No way! I'm that new Digidestined!"

**Digimon Analyzer (Narrator's Voice)**

"**Kamemon is a Rookie Level Turtle Type Digimon. He has a playful and serving personality."**

Koenma says, with a smile, "That's right, Ukyo!" Gennai then gives Ukyo a green Data Link Digivice and he says, with a smile, "This is as you know your own Data Link Digivice similar to what Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko, Ranma, and Hotaru have. You'll need training on how to activate your digivice to Digivolve your partner!"

Hikari says, with an anime glee, "And you can't train with an empty stomach, so guys start eating!" Everyone, except for Hikari, Botan, Koenma, and Gennai, gains a very sickening expression on their faces and Nabiki says, lowly, "Since I'm not a Digidestined, I don't think that I should eat this."

Ukyo tells Nabiki, seriously and in whisper, "No way! You're suffering along with the rest of us!"

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; sometime later**)

In the medical room within the 'White Dorm', we find Shakuma Sakami, lying on one of the beds in there and still unconscious from the beating he's gotten from the Orichalcos controlled Mayumi Ishikawa's hands. He was shirtless as you can see bandages wrapped around his upper body and head. In the bedroom were Sartorius and our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies and loved ones as well as family members.

Chazz asks, in a cold curious tone, "Why are do we have this guy in our dorm?"

Sartorius replies, in a plain tone, "This young man may be a way of defeating the Orichalcos and saving those within the Orichalcos control."

Kagome asks Sartorius, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed, Miss Higurashi. You see, this young man has a connection to one who is under the control of the Orichalcos, Mayumi Ishikawa."

Akane says, surprised, "You mean Divine Fiery Pyre!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's right, Miss Tendo."

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "I bet you anything that he's another innocent bystander of that monster's scheme, just like Akane was!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "Another reason why that freak needs to be stopped and fast!" Just then, Shakuma groans as he slowly regains consciousness and Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "Hold on! He's waking up!"

Shakuma slowly sits up as he opens his eyes and he says, groaning, "What hit me!?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you're awake!"

Shakuma widens his eyes in surprise as he looks at Sartorius and he yells out, seriously, "Who the hell are you!?"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch it, pal! It was Master Sartorius, who saved you!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "It's okay, Mister Urameshi."

Shakuma's eyes widened at this and he yells out, shocked, "Urameshi!? As in you're Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the 'Great Urameshi'!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Does everyone know about my rep!?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Despite his reputation, Yusuke isn't what those rumors are cracked up to be, Mister Shakuma Sakami."

Shakuma yells out, seriously, "Hey, how did you know my name!? Who are you people!?"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius knows the greatest things in the universe and this is the Society of Light!"

Shakuma says, looking at Kagome, "Hey, aren't you what people call the 'Sick Girl'?"

Kagome groans and she thinks in her mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"Damn it! Couldn't my grandfather come up with anything when Inuyasha and I were used by those traitors!?"_

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's a long story saved for later, Mister Sakami."

Shakuma gasps in shock and he yells out, jumping off the bed, "Hey, I know you guys! You're those Society of Light guys who are responsible for the mess in Domino not too long ago and I heard many nasty rumors about you guys!"

Tenten yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, those rumors are nothing but lies made by people like the nonbelievers and the Orichalcos!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Not to mention the King of Set ups himself!"

Yusuke says, with a cold snort, "That's a good name for that asshole, Akane."

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I know about your encounter with your former best friend, Mayumi Ishikawa."

Shakuma gasps in shock and he says, with a low and solemn tone, "It wasn't that much of a greeting too. She totally hates me and I don't blame her."

Kari asks, curiously, "Did something happen?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I think I know this, Miss Kamiya. Back at Mister Sakami's school, Mayumi Ishikawa was considered both popular and an outcast. She was named the queen of the sophomore class and she had many suitors at her wake which included Mister Sakami here."

Shakuma yells out, shocked, "How did you know that!?"

Yolei says, in a cold sly tone, "Master Sartorius knows everything there is."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Indeed and I also seem to know that you and Miss Ishikawa were on your way to Mayumi's house and the two of you kissed and that's all that happened, didn't it, Mister Sakami?"

Shakuma shallow some air and he says, with a nod, "That's right! That's what happened?"

Sartorius asks, seriously, "Nothing else happened afterwards, did it?"

Alexis asks, curiously, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Shakuma says, lowly, "Well, after that date, my friends who were on the basketball team and I were talking about my date with Mayumi. They were getting me to talk about what happen and if anything 'juicy' had happened between Mayumi and I. I didn't think that Mayumi heard us, but I…!" Just then, Shakuma's cheek felt something hard smashed into it, throwing him to the ground. Everyone looks to see Akane Tendo near Shakuma with her right fist in the air and Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Oh no wonder she was so pissed off that she left you in a bad shape! You pig! You're one of the reasons that I hated boys before I met Ranma!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "How could you make such a lie!?"

Shakuma yells out, seriously, "You don't think I know that! I know what I did was wrong! I tried to get Mayumi to talk to me, but she kept avoiding me and sending me glares." Shakuma sheds a few tears from his eyes and he says, solemnly and seriously, "Also, she thinks that I send those guys to rape her, but I didn't! Honestly, I would never hurt her that way! If there's any way to get her to forgive me, I'll take it!"

Yusuke tells Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, why are we even bringing this asshole into the Light!? He's just as worse as Dartz!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I happen to believe him as you can see the tears coming down his eyes. I also do believe that Mayumi Ishikawa was lied to as well by Dartz about Mister Sakami sending those two young men to impose themselves on her."

Sayuri says, in a cold snarl, "Most likely, Dartz set them up!"

Kagome says, in a cold angered snarl, "I wouldn't put it past him, Sayuri! He did it before, remember!"

Shakuma says, perplexed, "Dartz?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "He's the leader of the Orichalcos and Paradius and he's the one who has Miss Ishikawa brainwashed."

Shakuma says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?" Soon after, Sartorius then explains the works of the Orichalcos and the history. Shakuma yells out, shocked, "You mean that Mayumi is brainwashed by this Dartz creep and has turned against humanity!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed and I know that you've lost one of your friends by Mayumi Ishikawa's hands."

Shakuma says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, she used a card called the Seal of Orichalcos, but I thought that she was in a coma, but I found out that Mayumi actually sealed her soul away. I wondered how or why she would even do that to anyone. Mayumi was never like the way that she is now! She used to be kind and gentle as well as strong-willed and I loved her. I'll do anything I could to get her forgiveness. I don't care if it takes me a long time to get her to forgive me or even trust me again."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "If I were her and if a guy did that to me, then it'll take a very long time for me to even forgive and trust him again."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "However, we can help you save Miss Ishikawa and once that happens, I'm sure that Mayumi will forgive you provided this unforgivable act doesn't happen again! Just follow us, Mister Sakami." Sartorius and the SOL members walk out the door with Shakuma slowly following them.

(**At Dartz's headquarters in Paradius; in the early afternoon**)

Within the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find three of the Orichalcos warriors Mayumi, Hikaru, and Jordan watching a video while sitting on a couch within a living room of the building. The video contains a picture of the prank that Hikaru orchestrated on his bullies as well as his former best friend. When the blue colored face of Stacy Magellan appears, the three Orichalcos warriors laughs at this darkly and coldly.

Jordan yells out, in pure evil excitement, "I can't believe it! This is too much!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I know, Jordan, and thanks only the tip of the iceberg! By now, the itching powder has worn off and knowing that slut, Magellan won't get that stuff of her face for a day and she'll just stay in her room all day. Next, Naruto, Ranma, and Holly have already had that 'special' lunch made for morons made as well as set up everything."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I'm glad that I can find you three here." The three Orichalcos warriors turn to see Dartz, wearing his usual business uniform, and the three of them bow to him.

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "I have something to address you, Miss Ishikawa. You, Mister Sato, and Mister Uzumaki were other careless with your approach with Shakuma Sakami."

Mayumi asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "It seems that your former friend has joined the Society of Light!"

Jordan says, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold snort, "If he thinks that he'll get to me by those dorks, then he has another thing coming, sir! Even if he joins those white geeks, I'll never allow him to break me again!"

Dartz says, plainly, "Well, I certainly hope so, Miss Ishikawa." Dartz then looks at Hikaru and he says, "Mister Sato, I hope that you're schemes with your former best friend and her group is going smoothly."

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, sir! You see, my plan is to break them before sealing their souls within the Great Leviathan and in the end, revenge will be sweet!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Yes and please do take your time with them, Mister Sato!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly and sinister smirk, "I will, sir, especially thanks to you, I know about Kraus Yamamoto's 'problem' with bees and the 'perfect solution' for it." Hikaru then giggles like an evil mischievous gremlin.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, including Happosai, who was revived by Yukina and he tried to glomp her chest, but was beaten down by Hiei and Kuwabara hard. Soon after, Ukyo and her new Digimon partner, Kamemon come by and TK yells out, shocked, "No way! Is that a Digimon I see with Ukyo!?"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "That's right, TK! I'm a Digidestined like you too!"

Matt says, amazed, "Why do I get the feeling that Digimon will be a newest topic in the future?"

Genki asks Koenma, seriously, "Alright, Koenma, why is it that you called us here for?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I have a few secrets to reveal here concerning Miss Ukyo Kuonji, here."

Ukyo says, plainly, "Well, sugar, I'm all ears."

Koenma tells Ukyo, in a plain tone, "Ukyo, do you know much about your mother, Reiko Kuonji?"

Ukyo says, perplexed, "All I know that my mother died two years before I met Ranchan and Hochan when I was six!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, Ukyo, you share a connection to the Hyuga clan! Your mother, Reiko Kuonji or formerly known as Reiko Hyuga, is from the Hyuga clan."

Ukyo, Neji, and Hiashi gasp in shock and Hiashi says, in a rare surprised tone, "You mean that Ukyo is Reiko Hyuga's daughter!"

Sasuke asks Hiashi, curiously, "You know her?"

Hiashi says, in a serious tone, "Reiko Hyuga is indeed from the Hyuga clan and like Neji, she was from one of the side branches of the clan and indeed my younger sister by a year."

Neji says, curiously, "You mean that Ukyo is my cousin too! Why keep this a secret?"

Hiashi says, in a serious tone, "I didn't want to bring up bad memories since Reiko Hyuga was branched a traitor to the clan and the village!"

Ukyo yells out, seriously, "What do you mean by that!?"

Hiashi says, in a serious tone, "Your mother was strongly against our past 'destiny' belief and found away to remove the Hyuga Cursed Seal Jutsu from her, making her a traitor to the clan. Afterwards, we heard rumors that she had died on her journey to leave."

Lee says, seriously, "If that's the case, then Ukyo has the Byakugan Kekkai Genkai like any other Hyuga!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's correct. However, your family had put a seal on it and that's why your eyes are like any other person, Ukyo."

Hiashi says, with a plain tone, "And I do not blame her for that. If the elders found out, you can figure out what would happen."

Ukyo says, amazed, "That means that I get to be trained as a ninja!"

Genma thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh boy! Ukyo from the Hyuga clan! With that Byakugan, she may kill me since now she blames me for that engagement that I had her with the boy!"_

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "But there is more everyone. It is about Davis' and Jun's heritage."

Jun asks, perplexed, "What are you talking about? We have no 'ninja heritage'. We don't come from any ninja village in their 'realm'."

Mrs. Motomiya replies, with a sigh, "But I do, Jun." Everyone look at Mrs. Motomiya and she looks at Hiashi in which she says, with a plain tone, "You may have forgotten me, Hiashi-sama, but I never forgot you. I am the 'brown-eyed Hyuga'."

Hiashi gasp in shock and he yells out, stunned, "You're HER?!"

Mrs. Motomiya replies, with a plain tone, "I told you on the day that I left the Leaf Village about the 'flaring the winds of change when we met again'."

Hiashi says, with a plain tone, "You are her, Mrs. Motomiya, or should I call you by your true name Tilla Hyuga."

Davis asks, confused, "Mom, you are a member of their ninja village?"

Mrs. Motomiya replies, plainly, "FORMER member, my little boy. You see, I was a member of the branch family that was considered an 'abomination'. You see, I had Byakugan, but my eyes were like those outside of the Hyuga clan until I activated them. In many ways, I was treated like Naruto Uzumaki by members of my own clan and worse, since I was a member of the branch family. However, they were more afraid of my wrath since I was like Neji and surpassed the main family. The 'brand' on my forehead was the only way that they could control me until I studied lessons about seals."

Hiashi says, with a plain tone, "She eliminated the 'brand' on her forehead, setting her free, and decided to flee the village. She decided to plan her own death and I caught wind of this. She threatened to obliterate the clan, but I told her, much to her surprised, I was willing to step aside. Even before my brother's murder, I was getting more 'against' the clan elders and seeing a bright genius that she truly was in which she was treated worse just because of a 'condition', something within me just 'snapped' for awhile in which I kept she successfully did the plot."

Jiraiya says, with a grin, "I thought that there was something suspicious about your 'demise', Tilla. Tsunade and I read over your file and something struck me as wrong, but we had greater 'concerns' at the time and didn't go into it."

Jun asks, curiously, "Does that mean that Davis and I have the Byakugan, too?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "You don't have the Byakugan, Jun. You and Davis have a brand new bloodline within." Everyone gasps in shock and Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Your mother's 'condition' wasn't any kind of 'problem' or genetic 'deficiency', it was an 'evolution' of sorts. Remember, it is said that the Byakugan was mutation or 'spin off' from the Byakugan. Her condition was actually the start of evolution the Byakugan into a new bloodline."

Tsunade asks, surprised, "A new Kekkai Genkai?"

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, "I suspect that Davis' and Jun's mother could never get it since her 'condition' was just the start of the 'evolution'."

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Shikamaru. But her children could and have gotten it."

Kakashi asks, curiously, "What kind of Kekkai Genkai is it?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "We have called it the 'Celestial Eye' and you can call it an eye Doujutsu version of the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai."

There are many gasp from the heroes and heroines and Hikari asks, amazed, "Do you mean that Davis and Jun have an eye jutsu that can copy other ninja bloodlines?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Kari. However, they need to see the bloodline in action to duplicate it and like the Sharingan, they need to see jutsu in action to copy them. And they can see chakra and stuff, but only for duplicating other jutsu and bloodline. However, they can't copy the 'Celestial Embodiment' bloodline, but that bloodline can't copy the 'Celestial Eye' and not only that, they are so alike that the 'Celestial Eye' gives the welder the ability for their abilities to unable to be duplicated by 'Celestial Embodiment'."

Hiashi says, with a plain tone, "You know about this, Tilla. And you knew if the elders found out that you could pass this onto children and their children…"

Mrs. Motomiya replies, with a deadly glare that could kill if looks could kill, "I am not 'breeding stock' and neither are my children. If the Hyuga elders try anything, I will ensure that their deaths will be most painful and the possible end of the main branch of the family."

Many of the others winch in shock and Max says, nervously, "Scary, everyone!"

Hiashi says, with a plain tone, "I can't let you threaten the clan, but if you take out the elders, I won't lift a finger. When my brother died, I became more and more 'against' them and these days, I can see that the old ways are getting more useless and inhuman."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "We're going to unlock this bloodline in Davis and Jun and this will give us some extra help especially with some 'special people' that I brought along, everyone." Koenma snaps his fingers and no other than Nagato AKA Pain with a halo over his head and Konan enter the room.

The Leaf ninja become defensive and Kiba yells out, "Are you nuts, man?! Those are the Akatsuki!"

Soun yells out, shocked, "What?! Akatsuki!"

Kasumi asks Soun, curiously, "Father, you know them!"

Soun says, in an angered tone unlike him, "They're one bunch of people that I'd love to forget and I don't want talk about what they've done to me!" Soun thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Especially their malevolent leader, Madara Uchiha!"_

Ino yells out, shocked, "I thought that they were dead!"

Kakashi replies, with a plain tone, "Pain was killed, but Konan surrender and left the Akatsuki of her free will to take command of the Rain Village. Plus, Pain is still dead as you can see with the halo on his head."

When everyone notices this, Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Even through Pain committed horrible acts, he did so to find peace for the ninja world even through it was the wrong path to it. I have seen that his actions and reasons made not truly evil, just misguided, and his punishment wasn't too harsh. Right now, I have given him a body and physical form enough to pass on his bloodline to Keiko, Jaden, Davis, and Jun."

There are plenty of gasps of surprise from the room and Jiraiya yells out, amazed, "You are going to give them the Rinnegan?!"

Pain says, with a plain tone, "That's right, Jiraiya-sensei. For the short time that I am allowed here, I shall give them my Rinnegan as a repayment, but it is only a small repayment for my misguided path."

Konan says, with a plain tone, "And I shall allow them to have my abilities with my paper jutsu, Jiraiya-sensei."

Davis asks, perplexed, "What can we do with paper?"

Jiraiya tells Davis, with a sly smirk, "Konan's paper jutsu is stronger than you think and I should know. Our enemies will be surprised to see Rinnegan and Konan's jutsu in your 'arsenal' and remember: Surprise is a ninja's great ally, everyone."

Kira says, with a sly tone, "And if they can harness Byakugan and Sharingan, they, especially Davis, will be a force that will make our enemies think about battling against us!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I wouldn't go that far, Kira, but it will make them take notice, everyone. I can give Davis the Chidori and Lightning Blade which is good. Davis has a Fire and Lightning elemental chakra affinity and he has been developing a Fire-based **Rasengan** which will give an edge on Naruto since he only has Wind based chakra affinity. However, this makes me wonder if he can't harness all types of chakra."

Koenma tells Mrs. Motomiya, "Will you?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a nod, "I haven't been using my chakra too much, but I didn't seal mine. I learned to suppress mine and secretly train to maintain my strength as much as possible." Mrs. Motomiya then puts her hands into a ninja hand-sign and a powerful burst of chakra energy bursts from her body creating a strong whirlwind.

Kiba yells out, shocked, "Whoa, mama! What a chakra!"

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smirk, "You have seen her in her prime, kid." When Davis' and Jun's mom is done 'powering up', she has a strong chakra surrounding her.

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I can see why they called you 'Mistress of OTK'."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "One-Turn Kill?"

Hiashi says, with a plain tone, "She was a genius that harness strength beyond what the main branch could muster and she was deadly. If you didn't surrender and she knew that she could, she defeated her foes in just one attack."

There are many shocked look and Keiko says, amazed, "It looks like Ranma, his sister, Jaden, and I aren't the only ones with an incredible ninja heritage."

Jaden says, with a nod, "You said it, sis!"

Mrs. Motomiya tells her children, "Jun, I need for you and your brother to remain perfectly still."

Jun says, nervously, "Okay, mom." Mrs. Motomiya then goes an extreme hard and complex set of ninja hand signs in which she pokes in-between the eyes of Davis and Jun.

Mrs. Motomiya yells out, strongly, "Sealing Jutsu: Bloodline Suppression Release!" Just then Davis and Jun yelp as they feel immense energy go through them. Mrs. Motomiya says, with a plain tone, "That should do it. Davis, focus your energy into your eyes and you will notice a change."

Davis says, rubbing his eyes, "Okay, mom, but give me a minute here!" When he is done, Davis focuses his energy into his eyes and when he opens them, everyone gasps to see eyes similar to the Sharingan, but pupils are silver in color instead of red and the tomoe are in the same of blue colored diamonds.

Tsunade says, with a plain tone, "This is the new bloodline evolved from the Byakugan: 'Celestial Eye'."

Sayu asks Davis, "How do you feel, Davis?"

Davis says, blinking, "I feel different, Sayu-chan." When he looks in the mirror, he says, amazed, "Whoa, man! Those are my 'Celestial Eyes'! Pretty cool, gang!"

Mrs. Motomiya tells Davis, plainly, "Look at Nagato-san's Rinnegan eyes and your eyes will do the rest." When Davis looks at Nagato, he gasps as he can see the details of his Kekkai Genkai in his mind in which Davis closes his eyes and reopens them to reveal his own set of Rinnegan eyes!

There are plenty of gasps and Hiashi yells out, stunned, "It's true! Those eyes can copy even the legendary Rinnegan!" Davis closes his eyes and reopens them to reveal his 'Celestial Eyes'.

Jiraiya asks Pain, with a plain tone, "How long are you going to be here, Nagato?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Normally, we don't allow this sort of thing, but this is an emergency and I managed to get one day. However, it is all I can get you."

Jun yells out, stunned, "I can't learn to use my 'bloodline' in one day!"

Mrs. Motomiya tells Jun, with a smile, "Don't worry, Jun. We will find a way."

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "With Davis, Keiko, and Jaden having the Rinnegan and paper jutsu added to their arsenal and Ranma, Hotaru, and Inuyasha and his family unable to copy them from the three of them. It should give us an edge."

Ino asks, curiously, "They could sneak up on us and get Pain's Rinnegan."

Jiraiya says, with a smirk, "I thought of that one, my friends! And that leads my plans for TK, Jaden, Genki, and Davis!"

Genki asks, curiously, "What plans, you perv?!"

Jiraiya thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"These kids are just as bad as that gaki, Naruto!"_ Just then a small brown-cloaked old toad leaps up onto Jiraiya's right shoulder.

The toad then says, speaking with a Scottish accent, "So, where are these four whipper snappers that are going to do the Senjutsu training, Jiraiya-boy?"

Jiraiya tells the toad, pointing to Davis, TK, Genki, and Jaden, "These are four boys Lord Fukasaku."

Genki asks, perplexed, "What's with the old talking toad?"

Jiraiya says, with a serious tone, "Give Lord Fukasaku respect, brat! He is one of the great toad hermits in the land of the toad summons!"

Fukasaku eyes Davis, TK, Jaden, and Genki in which he says, with a nod, "They don't look like much, Jiraiya-boy, but what I saw from that Motomiya kid is quite incredible. The ability to duplicate even the Rinnegan is not a small feat, ya know? Something about them also makes me think that they are meant for great things."

Tsunade asks Jiraiya, "You want to put them through Senjutsu training, Jiraiya? How can you expect them to harness something that you haven't fully mastered?"

Hikari asks, curiously, "What's Senjutsu?"

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "Senjutsu is the art of combining nature chakra, the chakra from trees, plants, and animals, with one's own internal chakra. Those who harness nature chakra with their own chakra go into a 'form' known as 'Sage or Hermit Mode' which is usually seen by yellow frog-like eyes and pigment around them. However, Senjutsu is very tricky stuff and mixing too little nature chakra makes the Senjutsu not work at all. Too much…"

Fukasaku says, with a sigh, "You turn into a frog and then you turn to stone."

Davis, TK, Genki, and Jaden yelp in shock and they yell out in unison, stunned, "Frog?! Stone?!"

Jiraiya says, with an embarrassed blush, "Even I haven't fully mastered 'Hermit Mode' myself and I don't go into much since…it give me frog-like features and it is bad for bringing in the ladies."

Tsunade says, with a smirk, "You would care about that, Jiraiya."

Jun yells out, stunned, "You want to make my bro go through training that could turn him into a stone frog statue?!"

Matt yells out, seriously, "Why would you do that!?"

Fukasaku tells Jun and Matt, "When Jiraiya-boy came to me before, you two, I was questioning the wisdom of teaching four young boys something that he never fully mastered, but when I see the three of them and learned more about them, I think that Jiraiya-boy might have something here. From what I can see, these three are made for great things, my dears."

Genki says, nervously and with a nervous smile, "Thanks…I think."

Jiraiya then says, "Plus, by using Senjutsu, your powers and abilities will be greatly magnified to levels beyond your imagination."

Davis asks, curiously, "How much are we talking about?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "If you have harnessed Senjutsu in your current form, you would be skyrocketed from S-class to mid to almost high Super-S class and most likely, through I'm not absolutely sure, you would rival many of the Orichalcos warrior even Inuyasha and his family."

There are many gasps and Davis says, punching his fists together, "You are talking my language, toddler breath!"

TK asks Davis, curiously, "Are you sure about this, Davis? Remember, this is dangerous training."

Davis says, with a grin, "Danger is my middle name, TC!"

TK thinks in his mind, with a smirk, _"Some things will never change including Davis getting my name wrong once in awhile."_

Jiraiya says, looking at the group, "And if Lord Fukasaku are successful with Davis, TK, Jaden, and Genki, there are a few that I wish for Senjutsu training."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "I think that our best tactic is for Jaden and Keiko to gain Pain's Rinnegan and Konan and Pain shall go with Lord Jiraiya when he takes Davis, TK, Genki, and Jaden to home of the ninja toads."

Fukasaku says, with a nod, "That's a good plan, Lord Koenma. Jiraiya-boy and I will whip these younglings into shape!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I agree with that Lord Fukasaku. While we do that, we will unlock Ukyo's Byakugan and he will starting training with Neji and Lord Hiashi. We need all the strength that we get, but our best bet lies in Davis, Jaden, and Genki right now. If this works, we will finally equal the playing field. Keiko, Hikari, and Kira rival Inuyasha and his family, but they can't hold the line forever. If this works, Davis, TK, Jaden, and Genki will even out our forces to rival those under Dartz's control and it might make him think twice."

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, "However, we need to worry about that 'Orichalcos Note'. Unlike Keiko and the other 'Signers', we don't have protection."

Ino says, with a serious tone, "We'll think of something! We are the good guys, here, Shikamaru!"

Pain then says, with a plain tone, "I also have something else: One more powerful jutsu. I had designed it for Lord Madara. My plan was peace in the wrong fashion, but if Madara had different plans, I knew that I would have to fight him. I had secretly studied his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as much as possible and with Lord Koenma's help, I had learned more. And I had developed this: Bloodline Sealer Jutsu."

Everyone gasps in shock and Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "I see that you had indeed learned much since I last you, Nagato."

Pain says, with a plain tone, "I had only developed this after I was in the Spirit World with Lord Koenma. I believed that it was only fair repayment for my misdeeds and I shall give Jiraiya-sensei the scrolls in which I will entrust to him and the rest of you. These jutsu have the ability to defeat even the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. However, they take a lot of stamina and chakra through not as high as Kisame or jinchuriki, but I suggest that those with the high spiritual levels and those who are going to learn Hermit Mode learn to use these jutsu. However, since 'Celestial Eye' is a new bloodline and 'Celestial Embodiment' fuses the DNA of other bloodlines to give them to the welder of that bloodline, these jutsu won't work on those bloodlines. However, with 'Celestial Embodiment', you can seal up the individual bloodlines since it works to add the DNA of those bloodlines to the 'Celestial Embodiment' welders."

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, "We can seal up the individual bloodlines like Sharingan or Byakugan just not 'Celestial Embodiment' itself. Troublesome, but not bad."

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "All right, I think that we need to split up. With his bloodline unlocked, Davis should get ready to use the other bloodlines and Konan's paper jutsu while Jaden and Keiko get the Rinnegan and Konan's jutsu as well."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a plain tone, "Jun should be able to use her bloodline. When she was born, she had plenty of chakra within even for a baby and I had sealed that up as well."

Jun asks, perplexed, "Huh?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a smile, "It was too much for a baby, but now, you are old enough to handle that chakra. Try to bring it out."

Jun says, with a shrug, "Okay, mom." Jun felt that her mom was trying something on her, but when she did the signs needed to bring out her chakra, a burst of energy came out of her through nowhere near many of the others. Jun yells out, stunned, "Whoa, mom! What is this energy?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a giggle, "Your chakra sweetie, what else? You have no control over it and I believe that it is only mid-Chunin to low-Jonin level."

Kiba asks, amazed, "She had that much as a baby?!"

Tsunade says, with a smirk, "I think that I may have found another student."

Jiraiya asks, with a groan, "Isn't over half-a-dozen 'mini-Tsunades' enough for you?"

Tsunade yells out, annoyed, "Got a problem with that Jiraiya-baka?!"

Jiraiya replies, nervously, "No, I don't Tsunade! Please, Tsunade, one life-threatening experience for you was enough for me!"

Davis, TK, and Genki think in unison, _"Is this perv for real?!"_

Fukasaku laughs and he tells Jiraiya, with a grin, "It seems like you haven't really learned, Jiraiya-boy!"

Jiraiya says, with a snort, "Thanks a lot, Lord Fukasaku."

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I think that we need to add Jun to our plans and then Jiraiya-sama can take Davis, Genki, and Jaden to the land of the toad summons to bring their Senjutsu training."

Yamato says, with a plain tone, "On the meanwhile, we will continue the others training and a third group will be sent out to continue dueling in the GX tournament. We need to keep our enemies' attention divided. If they don't take the time to notice Davis, Genki, and Jaden are missing, then when they come back won't be a surprise to them."

Kiba yells out, excited, "And when those Dartz tries to send his troop against us, bam! Davis, TK, Genki, and Jaden will unleash their 'Hermit Mode' and go hog wild over them making them either be captured by us for take out of Dartz's control or with their tails in-between their legs!"

Kira says, drolly, "I don't think it will be THAT easy, Kiba."

Keiko asks, curiously, "When has it been easy for us, Kira?"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "However, everyone, Kakashi's plan is sound and I think that we should get going as soon as possible."

TK says, with a nod, "I agree with Kurama. The faster that we get this done and the faster we can save people's live as well as end this madness." Not needing another words, Mrs. Motomiya tells Jun how to focus her chakra to activate her bloodline while Jaden and Keiko prepare to gain Pain's and Konan's abilities.

(**Back within the lands of the ninja; a good time afterwards**)

Within a land that's inside of a mountain range with large plants and trees and filled with toads of all shapes and sizes, we find Davis, TK, Genki, Jaden, Davis's, TK's, Genki's, and Jaden's Digimon partners, Jiraiya, Pain, Konan, and Fukasaku appear through a ninja 'summoning' in the center of it all.

Jaden yells out, amazed, "Whoa, dude! This is incredible!"

Jiraiya says, with a proud smile, "Welcome to Mount Myoboku, home of the toads! And training ground for all Toad Sages and Hermits!"

Just then Gamabunta lands in front of them and he tells Jiraiya, with a serious tone, "It has been awhile, Jiraiya! But what are you doing with four kids and members of the Akatsuki?! And what's with the halo on that one's head?"

Fukasaku tells Gamabunta, with a plain tone, "FORMER Akatsuki members, Bunta-boy! And it is a bit of a story with the halo. Anyway, these are four of Jiraiya-boy's newest troopers and they are here to take the sacred Senjutsu training."

Gamabunta yells out, shocked, "Are you serious, Lord Fukasaku?! These four brats?!"

Genki yells out, strongly, "What's that supposed to mean, you overgrown toad?!"

Jiraiya says, seriously, "Watch it with Gamabunta!"

Gamabunta tells Genki, with a serious tone, "You dare talk to me, the great Gamabunta, like that brat?! You have some guts and you remind me of a certain someone!"

Davis says, stepping forward and with a serious tone, "You think that you are all that since you are so big, but guess what?! I fought against creeps even bigger than you?!"

Veemon says, with a plain tone, "I don't think that we fought against giant toads, Davis."

Davis whispers, annoyed, "Not helping, Veemon!"

Gamabunta looks at Davis and Genki, sees images of Naruto when they first met, and he laughs in which he says, slyly, "Both of you have got guts, I can say that much!" Gamabunta turns around and he says, with a serious tone, "How about this? If you ride me and can stay on me for a day, I will give you respect!"

Genki says, with a sly grin, "That's easy!"

Davis says, with a smirk, "You are going to eat your words, pal!"

TK says, worriedly, "I don't think this is such a good idea." But before Davis and Genki could get on Gamabunta's back, Jiraiya yanks them away by their collars.

Jiraiya says, seriously, "Oh no, you don't! Pain has only one day here on Earth and we are not going to waste it! You and Jaden are going to learn his jutsu, Davis!"

Genki tells Jiraiya, with a plain tone, "I don't have either Davis's or Jaden's bloodlines, so, I don't need to learn Pain's jutsu."

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "Maybe…HEY, BRAT!!!" At that moment, Genki gets out of Jiraiya's grip and using his spirit energy as a booster, he gets onto Gamabunta's back.

Gamabunta tells Davis, with a sly grin, "Something tells me that you and I need to take a rain check and I can respect that. Tomorrow, gaki, and be there, but while you are training, watch me take care of your loudmouth friend!"

Genki says, with a serious tone, "Just try it, pond breath!"

Gamabunta says, with a grin, "You asked for it, brat!" Just then Gamabunta leaps off with a 'bang' and Genki yells out as he is thrown around Gamabunta's back while he barely manages to hold on.

Jiraiya thinks, sweat-dropping, _"Something tells me that I am in for a long couple of days."_ As Gamabunta leaps around the toad's homeland to throw Genki off his back, Davis, TK, and Jaden nervously watch display in front of him while Pain and Konan look with indifference through curiosity as well.

(**Around the courtyard; sometime later**)

At the courtyard, we find Kraus Yamamoto walking around looking for duelist so he can win and beat Hikaru.

Kraus thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's good that itching powder wore off, but I'm still pissed off that I was humiliated! Next time, I find that little punk, Sato, and his friends, I'm going to make them wish that they weren't born!"_

Just then, an aged male voice calls out, "Excuse me, sonny!" Kraus looks at the source of the voice which appears to be what seems to be an elderly man, with grey and almost black hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing robe of sorts and he has in his hand a cane.

Kraus asks, with a snort, "What do you want, old man!?"

The old man says, with an excited smile, "My! I never thought that I'd see such a fine young man like yourself!"

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Why thanks, old timer? I do work out!"

The old man says, with a sly grin, "I bet that strong young man like yourself as no problems with the ladies if you know what I mean."

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Well, I guess that you can say that! I have a girlfriend and she's here in this tournament along with me. She's awfully crazy about me."

The old man takes out a bottle of cologne and he says, "Here, son! This cologne is a special kind! One stray and your girlfriend will be all over you if you know what you mean!"

Kraus says, seriously, "Are you serious?"

The old man says, with a sly smile, "No fooling, son!"

Kraus thinks with a sly grin, _"With this cologne, I can finally break through Amaya's mental defenses and we could do the big IT!"_ Kraus then gains an angered look on his face and he thinks, _"But thanks to that punk, Sato, I don't have any money on me!"_

The old man asks, curiously, "Something wrong!"

Kraus says, plainly, "Yeah, I sort of have no money to give you for it!"

The old man says, plainly, "I see! But I don't see why I shouldn't give it do you for free!"

Kraus says, surprised, "Are you serious!?" Kraus then gains a suspicious look on his face and he says, seriously, "What's the catch, old man?! How do I know that this thing even works?"

Just then, an aged female voice calls out, "Honey, where are you!?" The two turns to see an aged woman with grey hair and blue eyes coming towards them, wearing a robe of sorts as well.

The old man says, with a sly grin, "Hey, baby! What's going on?"

The old woman says, looking at the cologne, "Sweetie, are you selling that old thing to this fine young man!? Just give it do him for free!"

The old man tells Kraus, in a whisper, "Between you and me, sonny, this stuff is how I snug the Missus and we got married afterwards."

Kraus says, with an excited tone, "If you put it that way, old man! I'll take it!" Kraus snatches it away and runs off to the distance and the old couple places evil sly grins on their lips.

(**Back at the visitor's building; sometime later**)

Within one of the rooms in the visitor's building, we find Stacy Magellan in the bathroom, trying to wash her face of the blue ink, but so far she had no success.

Stacy yells out, frantically, "It won't come off!" Stacy then yells out, in an angered tone, "That punk! When I find him, I'm going to make sure that he pays for this!"

Just then, there was a knock on door and a female voice calls out, "Stacy, it's me!"

Stacy says, perplexed, "Amaya?" Stacy goes over to the door and she asks, curiously, "Amaya, is that really you?"

Amaya then calls out from the door, "It's me, Stacy! Open the door right now! I have something to get rid of that nasty stuff that's on your face!" Stacy opens the door, but there was a quick flash of light, and she looks to see that it wasn't really Amaya, but the Orichalcos controlled Naruto Uzumaki with a dark cold sly grin with a Polaroid instant camera in his hands as the picture comes out and he takes it out.

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Got ya! Smile, bitch!" Naruto activates the camera to take another picture of Stacy and he says, taking out the picture, "Now, this will be a good sight to see! Wouldn't you!?"

Stacy yells out, angrily, "Give me those pictures!" Stacy charges after Naruto, but Naruto easily moves away her and puts his foot for her to trip to the ground. Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Tell you, what!? I'll give these pictures to you if your stupid friend beats Hikaru in that competition and if he loses, then…well you don't want to find out! Till then, slut!" Naruto laughs, evilly, as he walks away from Stacy, who was on her knees, glaring at Naruto's retreating back with anger and hate, while growling.

(**In one of the forests on Academy Island; sometime later**)

Within the forests on Academy Island, we find Kraus Yamamoto leaning by a tree with his arms crossed waiting for someone and he was getting impatient.

Kraus says, annoyed, "Where is that girl? Amaya did say that he wanted to speak to me about something important." Kraus then places a sly smile and he says, "I'm just glad that I found that weird old man cologne that makes girls 'intimately' excited, which is another word for horny and gave it for free. That old man also said that I remind him of himself when he was my age. This will get Amaya to get our relationship to the next level!" Just then, a sound of a buzz was heard which made Kraus froze in fear. Kraus thinks in his mind, horrified, _"That…that noise…it can't be…! No!"_ Kraus looks behind him and he sees two bees coming for him. Kraus yells out, horrified, "Bees!" Kraus screams out in fear as he runs away from his spot until he's further away. Kraus thinks in his mind, fearfully and out of breath, _"I hate bees! If anyone from school hears that I'm afraid of bees and wasps, then I'd be a complete laughing stock and lose my respect!"_

Just then, the scent of honey comes into his nose and Kraus says, perplexed, "What's that honey scent coming from?" Just then, more buzzing sounds comes behind Kraus and he slowly turns to see five more bees, which gets up to scream out in fear in a high pitched voice that somewhat gets him to sound like a female as he dashes away from the forest. Kraus looks back to see more bees coming for him and he yells out in fear as he runs away even fast as he could as the swarm of bees comes to him. From the shadows of the trees, the old couple that Kraus met comes out and a puff of smoke comes out replacing them as the Orichalcos controlled Ranma and Hotaru Saotome with evil sly smiles.

Ranma says, with an evil smile, "Oh man! What a loser! That cologne does attract females, alright, female bees and wasps that it?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No joke, bro! Thanks to that cologne that Hikaru, Melody, Michael, Mayumi, Light, and I developed, that dork will be running for six hours getting rid of the bees and no matter where he runs those bees will follow. Of course, all that running will produce sweat, which will make the situation that he's in worse. And to think that some like him is deathly afraid of bees from a nasty incident that happened when he was a kid."

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "But unlike the cat thing with the old man, this is something that it was that moron's fault and his fault only!" Just then, Ranma and Hotaru hear something being thrown at them and they jump out of the way as it hits another tree. They see that it was a familiar red bamboo umbrella.

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sigh, "I know that umbrella!" Just then, Ryoga Hibiki comes out and he has a serious expression on his face.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh look, who's here! It's P-chan, himself!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "You two know why I'm here, Ranma!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sly sneer, "Let me guess, it's the cure for your little pig problem right!"

Ryoga takes out his umbrella and he says, seriously, "That and to bring you two back, even if I have to break your legs!" Ryoga then charges after the twins and they jump out of the way of Ryoga's attack. They land further away and Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You're moving awfully slow, P-chan!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "That's it!" Ryoga places his hands to ninja hand signs and he yells out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, 25 Ryoga Shadow Clones appear around the original.

Ranma says, in a dark cold sly smile, "I see that you managed to learn another new trick!"

Ryoga and his Shadow Clones yell out in unison, "That's right, Ranma! Now, you and your sister are coming with us!" Just then, Ryoga and his Shadow Clones charges after the Saotome twins.

Hotaru says, as she and her brother places their hands to ninja hand signs, "Some people never learn!" The Saotome twins yell out in unison, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, a huge puff of smoke comes around and 400 Shadow Clones with 200 are Ranma Shadow Clones and 200 Hotaru Shadow Clones comes out to fight Ryoga and his Shadow Clones.

(**Within the visitor's hall; in the mid-afternoon**)

In the cafeteria in the visitor's hall, we find Amaya and Bobby sitting down with their lunches on one of the picnic tables in the lunch room with other visitors either eating or talking.

Amaya says, curiously, "I wonder where Kraus is."

Bobby says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean. I just hope that he hasn't gotten by Sato and his flunkies. You know, lately, that punk has gotten real bold and it's getting real old!"

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean! I don't know what's gotten into him all of a sudden, but when Kraus beats him, maybe he'll be taken down a peg!"

Bobby says, in a snort, "Or taken to the hospital, 'cause I've had it up to here with him and his little pranks!"

Amaya asks, seriously, "What can we do? We don't know where his stays! We're not even allowed in one of the dorms in this school, except for this one." Soon after, one of the visitors which appear to be a blonde haired boy goes over to Bobby and seemly loses his balance, which makes him pour a bottle of milk on him, which makes him yelp in shock as he stands up.

Bobby yells out, shocked, "My shirt!"

The blonde haired boy says, horrified, "Oh my…! I am so sorry! Here let me get that for you!" The boy gets a napkin as Bobby's and Amaya's attention was diverted away from their sandwiches, which was covered in foil. Just then, two hands grab onto their sandwiches when they weren't looking and snatched them away, then placed the foil wrapped sandwiches back to the respective trays. After wiping the most of the milk off of Bobby's shirt, the blonde boy says, worriedly, "I'm so sorry!" The blonde boy runs off and Bobby yells out, seriously, "Next time, watch where you're going!"

The blonde boy walks over to the shadows where Hikaru Sato comes in along with Hiroshi and Daisuke and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "How did it go?"

The blonde boy forms a dark cold sly smile and he says, sounding like the former knuckleheaded ninja in the Leaf Village, "A piece of cake!" The blonde boy was then surrounded in a puff of smoke and was replaced by Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Let's watch this!" The four Orichalcos warriors walks into the opening to see their plan unfold.

Amaya says, scolding, "You could have been more gentle! It was an accident!"

Bobby gives a snort as he sat back down to his seat and he and Amaya opened their sandwich wrappers, then takes a bite on them at the same time. They then froze when they see something in their sandwiches, which looked alive. They jump of their seat when they found worms in their sandwiches.

Amaya yells out, disgusted, "Worms! Yuck!" The two spit out piece of the sandwich that they bite out of and they quickly, which caused laughter in the cafeteria, especially the four Orichalcos warriors.

The two got their milk to put some in their mouths and spit some into a nearby trash can.

Bobby yells out, seriously, "There worms in my sandwich!"

Amaya says, seriously, "How did that happen!?" Just then, they heard a familiar laugh within the laughs and they whip their heads to see Hikaru and the rest of the Orichalcos warriors laughing at them.

Bobby says, in a snarl, "I have an idea! Come on!" Bobby and Amaya walk stalked over to them with serious and angered looks on their faces.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey, you know in some countries, worms are considered a delicacy."

Bobby says, in an angered snarl, "You know what's considered a delicacy, here! My fist!" Bobby then tries to take a swing at Hikaru, but Hikaru catches it with his before it hits his face.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "How truly pathetic, Manti!" Hikaru twists Bobby's arm, making him yelp in pain as he twists Bobby's body around.

Amaya yells out, seriously, "Why can't guys just leave us alone!?"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh! If I recall, you and your loser group use to do this to me back in our old school! Consider this payback, Suzuki! I guess that you don't like to be the one that's bullied and humiliated, huh?" Hikaru then pushes Bobby forward as he places his right foot in front, making him fall down on his face.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "What a loser!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Of course! What else is new? Come on, guys! Let's go! We're got other things we should be doing."

Daisuke says, with an evil smile, "You're right, Hikaru! Let's bail! Later, losers!" The four Orichalcos members have a few evil laughs of amusement as they walk away from Amaya and Bobby.

Bobby says, seriously, "Amaya, if Kraus doesn't teach that punk some manner then I will!"

Amaya says, plainly, "Oh don't worry! He will!"

(**In the hallways; sometime later**)

Within the hallway, we find Amaya and Bobby walking down the hallways thinking about the prank that Hikaru did on them.

Bobby says, seriously, "That's it! That punk needs to be taught a lesson!"

Amaya says, in a plain tone, "I know, but what can we do!? We don't know who's he's going to strike now." Just then, there was a groan and the two teenagers turn to see Kraus Yamamoto, who had his face covered in bee and wasp stings, walking wobbling in exhaustion.

Amaya yells out, horrified, "Kraus!" Soon after, Amaya and Bobby run over to him as Bobby catches him and Bobby asks, perplexed, "Dude, what happened to you!?"

Kraus says, weakly, "I've…got…into…trouble…nothing to worry about…"

Amaya looks closely at the injuries and she thinks in her mind, _"Those look like stings from a bee."_ Just then, something fell out of Kraus's pocket which looks like the bottle of cologne that he's gotten from Ranma and Hotaru Saotome, who disguised themselves as the old couple that Kraus met earlier.

Amaya asks, curiously, "What's this?" Amaya grabs the cologne, opens it, sniffs it, and she says, perplexed, "It's a sweet smell, almost like honey."

Kraus says, croaky, "What?" Kraus then scratches the bottle from his girlfriend's hands and he smells it, which gets him an extreme angry look on his face. Kraus yells out, angrily, "Why those rotten…!? I knew something was wrong when that old man gave me this! I just knew it!"

Just then, a familiar aged male voice calls out, "Is there a problem, sonny boy!?" Kraus and his group turn to see the old couple that Kraus met and Kraus yells at 'the old man', angrily, "You rotten old conjurer! You tricked me!"

'The old man' says, with a dark cold sly smile sounding like a certain gender-changing martial art, "It's about time you figured it out!" The three teenagers gasp in shock as the old couple disappear in a puff of smoke and was replaced by the Orichalcos controlled Ranma and Hotaru Saotome with a dark cold sly smile. Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yo!"

Bobby yells out, seriously, "It's two of Sato's friends!"

Kraus says, in an angered sneer, "That's it, pigtail boy! You're going down!"

Ranma says, placing his hand up, "Whoa there, tough guy! Let's have a talk, just the two of us!" Ranma gets closer to Kraus and he says, in a whisper, "Also, if you don't then, a certain secret of a fear of bees will be brought up!"

Kraus's eyes widened at this and he tells Amaya and Bobby, seriously, "You heard him, guys! Beat it!"

Bobby says, seriously, "What are you crazy, Kraus!? He might do to you want Sato did to Robbie!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Relax, dork! I'm not going to hurt your little friend here! Just have a talk!"

Kraus says, seriously, "Let's go!" Kraus and Ranma then leave the three teenagers behind and walk away around the corner.

Bobby says, in a plain tone, "I don't trust that guy! For all we know, he could be leading Kraus to a trap!"

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "Which is a reason why we shouldn't trust him at all! Come on!" Amaya and Bobby runs over to the direction that Kraus and Ranma went to, but they were stopped by Hotaru and Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You two, stay put!"

Bobby yells out, seriously, "Get out of my way, bitch!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sneer, "Or what!? You think that just because I'm a girl, I won't do much damage to you! You're going to stay here or I'll see it that you never see your friends ever again!"

Bobby says, in a snarl, "You…!?"

Amaya tells Bobby, in a serious tone, "Bobby, don't!? She's serious and I don't want to know what would happen if we cross her. We'll have to wait until Kraus gets back."

(**Outside the visitor's dorm; sometime later**)

Outside, we find Kraus and Ranma getting out of the building and Kraus asks, seriously, "Okay, pigtail! How did you know about that!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Because, I was the one who told him that!" Just then, Kraus and Ranma turn to see Hikaru Sato walking towards them and Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, I was the one who made that so-called cologne that attracts female bees and wasp! When you were a six years old, you were playing with a few friends and he thought about damaging hives belonging to bees and wasps, which didn't end pretty for you, didn't it? Oh man! Now, imagine if everyone from our old school learned about that little secret, then your reputation will be in the mud. Of course, I won't use this as blackmail since I don't need to blackmail you to beat you!"

Kraus roars in anger and he charges at Hikaru, strongly, "I don't know how you found out about that, but I'm going to make sure that you never open that mouth of yours to anyone!" Just then, Ranma then appears in front of him and bashes him hard in the face, throwing him to the ground. As Kraus was going to get up, Ranma places his right foot onto Kraus's chest and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I'm not going to tell anyone about your little secret as well as other secrets that I heard about when you were seven, you used to play dress up with your older sister, who was ten at the time and you wore pink dresses."

Kraus says, in a snarl, "How did you know that!?"

Hikaru says, with an evil cruel smirk, "Simple, you fool! I heard it from an anonymous person or a traitor within your band of friends."

Kraus yells out, strongly, "You're nuts if you think that one of my friends would even know those stuff…" Just then, the answer hits him like a nuclear bomb and Kraus says, stunted, "…except…!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! If I were you, I'd confront that person who could have betrayed your trust. If there wasn't a traitor within your band of flunkies, then how would I know this, huh?"

Kraus thinks in his mind, seriously, "_I really hate to admit this, but Sato actually has a point for once. That backstabber must have told him this and I know, who to find!"_

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Now, until then…! Do it, Ranma!" Ranma then takes his foot off of Kraus's chest and smash his foot to Kraus's head, knocking him out.

Ranma asks Hikaru, curiously, "By the way, do you know who could have known within this dweeb's band about his little weakness."

Hikaru says, with a shrug, "I don't know, but, Master Dartz told me this and didn't tell me about the person's name." Hikaru then asks Ranma, curiously, "By the way, Ranma, has that pig tried to fight you to get the cure, yet?"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh you mean, 'P-chan', we met him earlier and he was demanding it! As if I'll help him, again, after what him and that backstabbing tomboy has don't to me."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Since you've helped me with these bullies, I'll help you a great deal with that fucking tomboy and her pet!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Thanks, Hikaru! Let's get my sister and get out of here!" Ranma then gets out his PDA to call Hotaru.

(**Back with Hotaru; sometime later**)

Back in the visitor's hallway, we find Hotaru Saotome standing guard in front of Amaya and Bobby until she gets word out her brother and Hikaru. Just then, Hotaru's PDA rings and she goes for it to activate it, then sees her brother's face.

Ranma calls out from the PDA, with a dark cold sly smile, "It's done sis! Tell those morons that they may need to pick up their injured friend!"

Amaya and Bobby gasp in shock and horror and Amaya yells out, horrified, "What!? You told us that Kraus wouldn't be hurt!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold snort, "I did, didn't I? Oh well, but you know all about broken promises, do you, Suzuki?"

Bobby yells out, angrily, "I'm going to…" Just then, Hotaru moves away from Bobby's attack and she says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You better hurry!" Hotaru then rushes away from them and Amaya yells out, seriously, "Come on!" Amaya and Bobby then run to get their friend and boyfriend back.

(**Outside of the visitor's dorm; sometime later**)

Outside, Amaya and Bobby rushes out to find Kraus Yamamoto, lying on the ground with a nasty gash on his forehead.

Amaya yells out, horrified, "Kraus, no!" Amaya and Bobby rushes over to him and Amaya calls out to Kraus, pleadingly, "Kraus, wake up! Please, be alive!" Kraus only groans to show that he's alive and Amaya says, with a smile, "Thank goodness! He's alive!"

Bobby says, seriously, "Let's get him to inside!" Bobby and Amaya carry Kraus's unconscious form on their shoulders and take him inside.

Amaya thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Hikaru, what are you doing to us!? This is going too overboard!"_

(**At the beach; in the early evening**)

At the beach, we find a speeding boat rushing over to the island and we see a female figure jumping off. This female figure appears to be a young teenage girl of 16 years of age with brown brunette hair that goes to her shoulders, light blue eyes, emerald earrings, she has a yellow sleeveless shirt that hugged her well-developed curves under a blue denim jacket, black fingerless gloves with ruby red fingernails, black miniskirt that goes half-way down her upper legs, white shocks, and red sneakers.

The female teenager says, in a plain tone, "This must be Academy Island that Hikaru wanted me to come to."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey Haruka!"

The young girl, Haruka, turns to see the Orichalcos controlled Hikaru Sato, along with Mayumi Ishikawa and Naruto Uzumaki walking towards her.

Haruka says, with a wide smile, "Hey 'Karu-chan!" Haruka then dashes over to him, putting her arms around his neck, hugging him. Hikaru then returns the hug and he says, with a dark cold smile, "It's nice to see you again!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "Karu-chan?"

Hikaru and Haruka let go of each other and a familiar male voice calls out, "So, what do we have here?" Everyone turns to see Dartz, in his usual business suit, walking towards him and the Orichalcos bow to him.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Master Dartz, this is Haruka Shinomori, a friend that I had after Amaya Suzuki betrayed me. Like me, she hates her and Kraus Yamamoto as well as his friends."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I see!" Soon after, everyone got on their feet and Dartz says to Haruka, with an evil sly smile, "So, this is the friend what will help you in your scheme to get revenge on Kraus Yamamoto as well as Amaya Suzuki."

Haruka says, in an angered snarl, "I see that Hikaru told you about THEM!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I see that you hold a personal grudge against them."

Haruka says, in an angered tone, "I'll never forgive that bastard for what he's done to me! He steals my virginity and then, he breaks up with me since he got another girl in his eyes. The asshole is nothing more than a player and I wish there was a way to make him pay!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Actually, that's why we called you here!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Miss Shinomori, I can tell that you've been majorly wronged by this Kraus Yamamoto and I can help you get revenge on him as well as his friends!"

Haruka says, angrily, "Oh you're damn right!" Haruka then asks, curiously, "By the way, who the hell are you!?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm Dartz, leader of Paradius and I'm the one has helped your friend."

Haruka looks at Hikaru's new appearance and she says, amazed, "I'll say! You did a very good job on him! I almost didn't recognize him when he sent me photos of himself."

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You have me to thank for that, girlfriend!"

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "Well, I can't say that I'm mad at you!"

Hikaru tells Haruka, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey Ruka-chan, Master Dartz thought about you joining us getting back at that jerk, Yamamoto."

Haruka says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey, you just tell me what to do, then."

Dartz holds out an Orichalcos stone and he says, as it glows eerie green, "This is an Orichalcos stone. Take it and the power that you seek will be yours."

Haruka hesitates at first, but those horrible images come back into her mind and she thinks, seriously and angered in her tone, _"What else do I have? Nothing! When that jerk broke up with me, I was in a pit of despair and if Hikaru trusts Dartz then so should I!"_ Haruka grabs the Orichalcos stone and she cries out as the evil energies of the Orichalcos course through her body. After a few minutes, the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Haruka's forehead and her eyes glow eerie red for a second.

Dartz tells Haruka, with an evil smile, "You are reborn, Haruka Shinomori!"

When the red glow from her eyes and the mark of the Orichalcos fades from her forehead, Haruka tells Dartz, with a dark cold plain tone, "Thank you, Master Dartz. I'll do my best to make sure that jerk pays for what he's done!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's good, Ruka-chan! We made tapes of those idiots getting caught in our trap!"

Haruka says, with an evil sly smile, "I'd love to see it, Karu-chan!"

(**Inside of Kraus's room in the visitor's dorm; sometime later**)

Inside Kraus's room, we find Kraus lying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his forehead with Amaya sitting beside him and Bobby getting his deck together.

Bobby says, placing an Academy Duel Disk, "I'm going to go ahead and find more duelists to duel against!"

Amaya tells Bobby, in a serious tone, "Just promise me that you'll never to find Hikaru and his new friends!"

Bobby thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"You don't understand, Amaya! I'm not going to let them get away with this!"_ Bobby says, in a plain tone, "I won't!" Then, Bobby dashes away from the room and Amaya then falls to her seat, thinking, _"Oh Hikaru, why are you doing this to us!? Do you hate us that much? Do you hate me that much?"_ Amaya shakes her head and she thinks in her mind, _"Why should I care? Hikaru is clearly in the wrong here! I do few a things bad to him and he has a fit and takes things too far!"_ Amaya then gets a guilty feeling in her heart and Amaya thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Though, I did leave him for Kraus, which meant destroying our long-lasting friendship!"_ Amaya then shakes her head of those thoughts and she thinks in her mind, _"No! No! I do not miss Hikaru! He's now a jerk! A bitter vengeful jerk that gets mad, just because of an F that he's gotten! Everyone get Fs in their lifetime! Why should he make a big deal out of it!?"_

(**With Bobby; sometime later**)

Outside in the visitor's dorm, we find Bobby Manti running away from the building with an angered and serious expression.

Bobby thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That's it! Today, this ends! I'm not going to allow them to get away with it and bring back the others, including Robbie and Roxanne!"_ Bobby dashes further away from the building to find Hikaru or any of the Orichalcos warriors. Bobby then thinks, curiously, _"Now, where are those jerks hiding!"_

Bobby then notices two male Ra Yellows walking past him and Bobby yells out, seriously, "Hold it!"

The Ra Yellow students stop and turns to them and Bobby asks, curiously, "Do you know where you can find Hikaru Sato?"

Just then, fear was placed in their heads and one of them says, seriously, "Are you insane, man!? That's one of those Orichalcos creeps!"

The other one yells out, seriously, "Let's get away from him! He could be one of them!" Without a word, the Ra Yellow boys rush away from Bobby, who was hopelessly calling him back.

Bobby yells out, seriously, "Hey, come back here!" Just then, he looks to his right and spots Haruka Shinomori walking into the woods. Bobby says, seriously, "Hey, I know her! What's she doing here?" Bobby then runs towards her, following her into the forest without her knowing. After a few moments later, Bobby secretly stalks behind Haruka, who was walking to a clearing in the forest.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold plain tone, "It's about time that you showed up!" Haruka turns to see Hikaru Sato walking towards her and Bobby thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's Sato! But, why would he be doing hanging around Haruka?"_

Haruka says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Sorry about that! Do you have it?"

Hikaru takes out a jump drive from his pocket and gives it to Haruka, saying, in a dark cold serious tone, "Here's the footage of every nasty incident happening to those freaks!"

After hearing this, Bobby thinks in his mind, horrified, _"What?! You mean that it was taped!? Which means that everything that had happened to us was set up!"_

Haruka says, taking the jump drive, "Thanks, Karu-chan! I called almost everyone in the school to my house tomorrow for a special comedy movie and this will be the comedy."

Bobby gasps in shock and horror, thinking, _"If everyone from school sees that footage, then our reputation will be wrecked! I've got to get that jump drive!"_ Bobby yells out, strongly, "You're not showing that to anyone!"

Hikaru and Haruka turn to see Bobby charging after them and Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so! Melody! Holly! Now!" Just then, a huge puff of smoke appears in front of Bobby and Sestuna and Kasa, along with 100 of their Shadow Clones, 50 Sestuna Clones and 50 Kasa Clones, comes out of the smoke.

Haruka says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I should have known someone was following me, so I asked for some reinforcements. I'm even surprised that they're actual half-demons on the island, but unlike the nasty humans that shunned or used them, I've accepted them totally."

Bobby yells out, seriously, "Drop the tricks and let me through! I'm not letting you freaks showing that tape to anyone!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What are you going to do about it, loser!? It was pretty fortunate that I happen to miss the remaining football team and cheerleaders from our old school since when they see this, you and your pathetic friends will never show your face around school ever again."

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Tough luck, dork! You'll never get past this front line!"

Bobby picks up a wooden stick on the ground and he yells out, strongly, "Wanna bet, dog face!" Bobby charges at the army of Orichalcos controlled female half-dog demons with the stick ready to hit, but Kasa cracks her claws and she says, with an evil sly grin, "Sounds like fun!" Kasa then slashes the stick with her claws, destroying it, leaving Bobby without a weapon and kicks the back of his feet, tripping him on his behind.

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "What are you going to do now, human?"

Hikaru calls out to Kasa, in a dark cold serious tone, "Wait, Holly!" Sestuna and Kasa turn to Hikaru and Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Let's give the moron a fighting chance! A duel! If he wins, then we'll destroy the evidence, making it impossible to show the footage to anyone."

Bobby gets onto his feet and he says, in a plain tone, "Fine then…"

The Sestuna and Kasa Shadow Clones disappear in a puff of smoke as they, along Haruka step back and Hikaru takes out a Chaos Duel Disk then attaches it to his left wrist. They activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went to 8000 life-points and they draw five cards.

"Game on!" Bobby and Hikaru say in unison.

Starting Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Bobby 8000

Bobby draws his card and he calls out, seriously, "I'll start!" Bobby says, sending his Buster Blader (2600/2300) monster card into the graveyard, "I'll discard a card to special summon The Tricky in attack mode!" Bobby puts the card onto his duel disk and The Tricky (2000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Bobby then places another card onto his duel disk and he calls out, seriously, "Now, I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) comes to the field beside The Tricky in attack mode. Bobby says, with a sly smile, "With these monsters on my side, I'll never touch me!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "But it'll end just the same! My turn!" Hikaru then draws a card from his deck as his Field Spell slot opens and he displays his Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "First, I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Bobby yells out, horrified, "Oh man! Already!"

Hikaru swept the card into the slot and it closes as Hikaru's duel disk glows eerie green and the Seal of Orichalcos appears around him, then spread out trapping Bobby too, then forms its usual six pointed star below the two. Bobby was unnerved as he sees a dark aura surrounding Hikaru's body as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Hikaru's forehead and his eyes glowed red.

Haruka says, in a dark cold amazed tone, "So, this is great Seal of Orichalcos!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right! Since it's played, the moron will never beat Hikaru now."

Bobby yells out, seriously, "Hold on! Since you've played a spell card, my Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter!" One of Skilled Dark Magician's spell orbs light up as he gains a spell counter.

Hikaru says, putting a card onto his duel disk, "So what!? I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode and thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, it gains five hundred attack points!" Soon after, Spear Dragon (1900/0-2400/0) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Hikaru then yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Spear Dragon, attack The Tricky with Cyclone Blast!" Spear Dragon fires a green blast from his mouth, hitting The Tricky, destroying it, and Bobby yelps in shock as loses 400 life-points. After Spear Dragon switches to defense mode, Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, Spear Dragon switches to defense mode since he attacked this turn!" Hikaru then says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Bobby: 7600

Bobby draws his card from his deck and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Bobby places a card onto his duel disk and calls out, "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) comes to the field in attack mode. Bobby then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "Now to take care of that face-down card, so I'll blow it away with Heavy Storm and since I've played a spell card, my magicians gain counters!" Just then, a huge wind storm comes to the field and destroys Hikaru's face-down, Negate Attack counter trap card as Bobby's magician gain one spell counter each. Bobby then says, with a sly smile, "Now, there's nothing stopping me from doing damage to your life-points, Sato!" Bobby then calls out, strongly, "Skilled White Magician, attack his pathetic dragon!" Skilled White Magician fires a white blast at Spear Dragon, destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points. Bobby yells out, seriously, "And since you're defenseless, Skilled Dark Magician, attack him directly!" Skilled Dark Magician then fires from his rod, a dark violet blast at Hikaru and it hits him hard. Hikaru doesn't scream as he loses 1900 life-points in one shot. Bobby says, with a sly smile, "With that much damage, it be long until you pay for what you've done to us!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 6100

Bobby: 7600

Hikaru puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Bobby draws his card and he says, in a serious tone, "It's my turn, punk!" Bobby puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "And I summon Mystical Beast Cerberus in attack mode!" Soon after, Mystical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Bobby calls out, in a strong tone, "Now, Cerberus, attack his dragon!" Cerberus quickly charges towards Masked Dragon, steps on it with its right paw, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life points.

Just then, a card comes out of Hikaru's deck and into his hand. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thanks to Masked Dragon's effect, I can summon a Dragon-type monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Hikaru calls out, putting the card onto his duel disk, "And I choose another Masked Dragon!" Soon after, a second Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) appears on the field in defense mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Bobby yells out, strongly, "Another weak dragon, Skilled White Magician, get rid of it!" Skilled White Magician fires a white blast to Masked Dragon, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life points.

Just then, another card comes out of Hikaru's deck and into his hand. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "The same thing over again! Another Masked Dragon comes to the field!" Soon after, a third Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) comes to the field in defense mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead.

Bobby says, with a sly smile, "You must like having wimps defending you! Skilled Dark Magician, make that dragon road kill!" Skilled Dark Magician fires a dark violet blast from his rod at Masked Dragon, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, another card comes out of Hikaru's deck and into his hand. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Another dragon comes to my side of the field from my deck and I choose Troop Dragon!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) appears on the field in defense mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Bobby says, with a sly grin, "With an army of wimps, you'll never beat me! I end my turn!"

Hikaru says, drawing his card, "Which comes over to me!" Hikaru then places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Exploder Dragon (1000/0-1500/0) comes to the field in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Bobby says, nervously, "Not that monster, again!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Exploder Dragon, attack Cerberus with Cannonball Crush!" Exploder Dragon rises into the air as it begins its attack, lets go of the spiked sphere in its hands, it slams into Mystical Beast Cerberus, destroying it, and Bobby groans as he tries to brace the explosion while losing 100 life-points. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And I'll leave it at that!"

Current Score:

Hikaru: 6100

Bobby: 7500

Bobby yells out, drawing a card, "Lucky shot!" Bobby puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon another Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, a second Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) appears next to the first one, in attack mode. Bobby thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"I better leave that Exploder Dragon alone for now!"_ Bobby looks at his hand to see that he had Sakuretsu Armor and Polymerization and he thinks in his mind, _"If I could just get three counters on my Skilled Dark and White Magicians so I can sacrifice them for my Dark Magician and Buster Blader that's in my graveyard and fuse them to become Dark Paladin! With Dark Paladin, I'll have a chance to beat this geek since his deck runs on only dragons!"_ Bobby then calls out, strongly, "Skilled White Magician, attack Troop Dragon!" Skilled White Magician fires his blast at Troop Dragon, destroying it, and causing an explosion and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Hikaru's deck and appears in his hand. Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Nice try, loser, but my Troop Dragon has an effect as well! When it's destroyed due to a battle, I can summon another one in its place!" Soon after, another Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) comes to the field in defense mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red.

Bobby says, in a serious tone, "Okay, we'll try again! Skilled Dark Magician one, attack that dragon!" The first Skilled Dark Magician blasts Troop Dragon, destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, another card comes out of Hikaru's deck and appears in his hand, again. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Thanks for that! My third Troop Dragon comes to the field in replace of the last one!" Soon after, the third Troop Dragon (700/800-1200/800) appears on the field in defense mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead and its eyes glow red.

Bobby yells out, strongly, "Skilled Dark Magician two, attack!" The second Skilled Dark Magician fires his blast at Troop Dragon destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Hikaru doesn't lose life-points. Bobby says, while placing a card into the spell/trap slot with a sly smile, "You now ran out of monsters to defend yourself with, Sato!"

Hikaru draws his card and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We'll see!" Hikaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!"

Bobby yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then, a small tornado comes and destroys Bobby's face-down Sakuretsu Armor.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh well! That's how the cookie crumples for you!"

Bobby yells out, nastily, "Oh yeah! When a spell card is played, my magicians get another counter." Bobby's three magicians get another counter and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I don't care since this duel is over!"

Bobby says, in a serious tone, "Why don't you prove it to me!?"

Hikaru says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Okay then! I play Monster Reborn to revive your Buster Blader!" Bobby's graveyard lit up golden as Buster Blader (2600/2300-3100/2300) comes to the field in attack mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead and its eyes glow red while Bobby's magicians gain a spell counter for each.

Bobby yells out, shocked, "No way! My plan!"

Hikaru says, placing a card into the spell/trap slot with a dark cold sly grin, "Is going in smoke! I play Dragon's Mirror so I can remove from play five dragons from my graveyard and fuse them together to bring…" Just then, the images of Spear Dragon (1900/0), three Masked Dragons (1400/1100 X3), and Troop Dragon (700/800) appear on Hikaru's field and they went into the fusion vortex in the sky. Hikaru then calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "…Five-Headed Dragon!" Out from the vortex, Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000-5500/5000) appears in attack mode as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on the third dragon's head and all five pairs of the dragons' eyes glow red while the second Skilled Dark Magician had his last spell orb lighten up.

Bobby yells out, shocked, "No way! Fifty-five hundred attack points!"

Hikaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I've just getting started! I play Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us have to draw until we're holding six cards!" Hikaru and Bobby draw until they had six cards in their hands. Hikaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Hikaru then draw two card from his deck, sends a card into the spell/trap slot, and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Then, I play Cost Down!" Hikaru sends a card into his graveyard and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, by sending a card into the graveyard, I can level down monsters by two in my hand for this turn! So, I'll release my Exploder Dragon to Advance Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Exploder Dragon disappear and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500-3500/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Hikaru then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Finally, I'll play my Gift of the Martyr spell card! I release my Buster Blader to give my Five-Headed Dragon a power boost! It looks like your own monster will be the very instrument of your own demise, Manti!" Buster Blader explodes and his reminds goes over to Five-Headed Dragon. Five-Headed Dragon roars in power as it glows orange and its stats increase from 5500/5000 to 8100/5000!

Bobby yells out, shocked, "No! I'm not going out like this!" Bobby rushes away from his spot to escape, but he hits the force field of the Orichalcos.

Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "You fool! You can't escape the seal!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Another soul lost to the Great Beast!" Hikaru then yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a blast at one of the two Skilled Dark Magicians, destroying it, and Bobby yells out in shock as he loses 2100 life-points in one shot. Hikaru yells out, with an evil sly smile, "One more time!"

Bobby yells out, horrified, "Wait! Sato, please! I'm begging you! I didn't mean to smash your project! I swear! Please, I surrender! Just don't take my soul away!"

Hikaru roars out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You're too late! Five-Headed Dragon, finish this loser off with Five Elemental Blast!" Five-Headed Dragon's heads fire at the same time blasts of their own element and the smashed onto Skilled White Magician, destroying it while causing a huge explosion. Bobby yells out in shock and horror as his life-points were dropped by 6400 points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hikaru: 6100

Bobby: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fades away as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Bobby and he cries out as his soul is taken.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Give Roxanne my regards!"

Bobby yells out, in horror, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!!!" However, he doesn't get to finish as he collapses to the ground as his soul is taken while the seal fades away from the ground as his five GX metals flew out of his pocket and the Seal of Orichalcos card with his horrified expression appears. Hikaru walks over to Bobby's soulless form and he kicks it hard then takes the seven metals from Bobby's body.

Haruka says, with an evil sly grin, "It's about time that asshole got what came to him!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah, we better call his friends to pick him up after we take him in front of the visitor's hall."

(**Back with Amaya; on the meanwhile**)

On the meanwhile, we find Amaya sitting on the chair by the bed which laid Kraus, who was still unconscious. Just then, Kraus gives a groan as he was slowly regaining consciousness and then sits up, while feeling his head.

Kraus says, groaning in pain, "Ouch!"

Amaya exclaims, happily, "Kraus!" Amaya then embraces him and she says, with a relieved smile, "Thank goodness that you're still here!"

Kraus looks at Amaya with confusion and then he remembered his encounter with Hikaru and Ranma, then he gains a look of anger and disgust and without warning, pushes Amaya away from him and he says, in a snarl, "Don't ever touch me again."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Kraus, what's wrong, hon…!" Kraus then slaps Amaya hard in the face throwing her to the ground and he says, in an angered sneer, "Don't play dumb with me, you bitch!" Kraus gets off the bed and walks over to the wall with a serious expression.

Amaya asks, with concern, "Kraus, baby, what's wrong!?"

Kraus asks Amaya, curiously, "Amaya, how long have we been dating?"

Amaya stands up and she replies, perplexed, "Six months, but Kraus, why are you asking me this?"

Kraus says, in a low angered tone, "Six months, huh? Six months of lies and deceit coming from you!"

Amaya asks, worriedly and concerned, "Kraus, you're not acting like yourself! Did something happen with that guy!?"

Kraus turns Amaya with an expression of anger and amusement and he says, with a sly smile, "Oh something did happen…!? Amaya, did you remember the promise that I made that if you are my girlfriend that you'd ditch that geek, Hikaru Sato?"

Amaya nods her head and Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Oh so you do remember the promise, huh? Then, how come you haven't done so!"

Amaya's eyes widened at this and Amaya exclaims, seriously, "Of course, I did! I've abandoned my friendship with the geek! I don't even want anything to do with him anymore!"

Kraus slowly walks towards his girlfriend, in a slow and deadly way and he says, with an angered snarl, "Well, explain how Hikaru Sato and his friends found out about my fear of bees!"

Amaya gasps in shock of this and she yells out, shocked, "You mean that Hikaru knows about that!"

Kraus yells out, in an enraged tone, "Of course, you stupid girl! No one else other than you knows about that! Not even the guys, my parents, or my older sister knows about it! That cologne that I had was to attract bees and wasps and I was running for six hours, Amaya! SIX HOURS! What I want to know is why!? Why the hell did you tell that geek that!?"

Amaya says, frantically, "Kraus, I don't know how Hikaru would know about that but I didn't tell him!"

Kraus yells out, angrily, "How do you think he knew then!? I was real careful with how I handle myself with my fear so much that no else will know! If anyone from school hears about that, my reputation will be smeared in the mud and with Sato's new attitude, there's a chance that he'll let the whole school know. I'll be humiliated which means that my popular reputation will be destroyed completely!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"How did Hikaru know that?! He wouldn't try to humiliate Kraus, will he!? But with the way he's acting he'll take great pleasure in doing it!"_

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "The only good news is that, he won't use it as blackmail on me for tomorrow! However, that doesn't change the facts that he now knows about my fear of bees!"

Amaya says, in a pleading tone, "Kraus, I don't know how Hikaru even knows about that, but I've always been loyal to you!"

Kraus says, with a serious glare, "You know, maybe it's best that we just break up right now!"

Amaya says, in disbelief, "Are you serious!?"

Kraus says, in a strong tone, "You're damn right, woman! I can't be in a relationship with someone who's friends with Hikaru Sato!"

Amaya yells out, in a pleading tone with small trances of tears, "I'm not friends with Hikaru Sato! I'm not anymore! I'm your girlfriend for six months! Please, Kraus, I'll do anything!"

Kraus says, in a frostily sneer, "You're sick, you know! Get out of my room and out of my life!"

Amaya says, pleadingly, "Please, Kraus…!"

Kraus says, in a snarl, "You just don't know when to quit do you!? Fine, I'll just throw you out!" Kraus then grabs Amaya by the hair, dragging her towards the door as it was opened and he yells at her, angrily, "It's over between us! I can never trust you again!" Kraus throws Amaya to the ground and just as he was going shut the door, Kraus's cell phone rung from his pocket. Kraus goes for it and it read Bobby's name. Kraus opens it up and he says, "What's up, dude?"

Just then, a familiar voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Hey, wuss, what's shaking!?"

Kraus gains an angered look on his face, once again, recognizing the voice, says, in an angered snarl, "Sato, I'm through with your games, you little prick!"

Amaya says, perplexed, "Hikaru?"

Hikaru's voice calls out, with a dark cold sly smile, "The game has only begun! Don't tell me that you're just going to abandon your friends!"

Kraus yells out, in a strong tone, "What are you doing with Bobby's phone!?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly tone from the phone, "Bobby? Oh you mean that one of your loser friends, Manti! Well, you better pick him up outside the building, Yamamoto, he's not looking so hot!" Hikaru then hung up before Kraus could say anything and Kraus yells out, in an enraged tone, "Sato, when I find you, I'm going enjoy to kicking the living shit out of you!" Kraus slams the door and dashes down the hallway with Amaya following him. Amaya thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Hikaru, you've gone too far! Just what is your problem!?! You've become too sadistic! Thinking that this is all a game to you! Why are you doing this to us!? Why!?"_

(**Outside of the visitor's dorm; sometime later**)

Outside, we find Kraus running out of the door and he gasps in horror as he sees Bobby's soulless form. Kraus yells out, horrified, "Bobby!" Kraus over to his friend as Amaya comes out of the building and sees Kraus holding Bobby's body calling out to him hopelessly.

Amaya yells out, horrified, "Oh my! Bobby!" Amaya rushes over to the two boys and she asks, horrified, "What happened to him!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Simple, bitch! He lost a duel with me!" The former couple turns to see Hikaru Sato with an evil sadistic smirk on his face.

Amaya says, seriously, "Hikaru, did you do this!?"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Of course!" Hikaru takes out a Seal of Orichalcos card with Bobby's horrified look and he says, with a dark cold sly grin, "He lost the duel and his soul!"

Kraus picks up a wooden stick on the ground and he says, in an angered snarl, "You're so dead!" Kraus then charges towards Hikaru, who had a dark cold smug on his face, with a killing intent while Amaya was hopelessly calling him back.

Amaya calls out, worriedly, "Kraus, don't!" When Kraus came close, Hikaru disappears using his superior speed and Kraus only hits his after image. Just then, Hikaru appears in mid-air and kicks Kraus at the back of his head hard, knocking him down face first, breaking his nose and Hikaru lands on the ground.

Amaya calls out, horrified, "Kraus, no!" Amaya then runs over to Kraus and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Some people are too stupid to know there own limits." Hikaru then walks away from the former couple and Amaya is pushed away by Kraus as he slowly stands on his knees.

Kraus says, in a snarl, "I told you that I don't want anything to do with you!"

Amaya says, pleadingly, "I don't know how Hikaru could have known that, but I didn't tell him!"

Kraus says, in a sneer, "All I know is that, you better get away from me before you seriously get hurt! NOW!" Amaya slowly backs away from Kraus as he sends an angered glare at her and with tears running down her eyes, she runs away from spot and into the building.

Kraus slowly stands up and walks towards Bobby's lying form, saying, lowly and angrily, "Oh don't worry, buddy! They'll pay for this! Every last one of them will pay for what they've done!" Kraus picks up Bobby while minding his injuries and takes Bobby's body to his room.

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

Inside of Sartorius's private quarters inside of the `White Dorm', we find him sitting in front of his white marble table with fifteen black boxes that hold fifteen keys and the briefcase is open that shows the satellite controls inside on the table.

Sartorius says, plainly, "Finally, I have the power to make the world see the light, but I still need one more element to ensure my victory."

Just then a kind and gentle version of Sartorius's evil voice calls out in his mind, _**"No, we must stop this!"**_

Sartorius yells out, in an evil annoyed tone, "Silence, you fool! We need the twelve remaining Chosen Duelists and four Chosen Hanyous, especially the Chosen Youkais and the satellite to make the world see the light!" Sartorius then reaches for the satellite keys, but stops in his tracks as his hands start to shake and quiver.

The kind and gentle version of Sartorius's evil voice booms, _**"I won't let you do this! I will make you stop!"**_

Sartorius calls out, in his evil annoyed tone, "No one can stop me! Before I'm done, Jaden, Keiko, Aster, Hikari, Kira, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, Ranma Saotome, Takeru Takashi, Davis Motomiya, Genki, Catherine, and Sayu will see the light like their fellow Chosen Duelists, Yusuke, Kagome, and Kelly have and the same with the 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Youkais'!"

(**On the beach; at the same time**)

On the beach, we find another speeding boat coming onto shore and a female figure jumps off the boat and we take a good look at the figure. This female appears to be 19 years old with shoulder-length peach blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a red tank top that reveals the shape of her voluptuous and well-shaped bust under the tank top which showed a moderate cleavage and plenty of mid-drift under a dark blue denim jacket, dark violet fingernails, blue miniskirt with yellow flowers that goes up to the bottom of her bellybutton and goes down mid-way of her upper legs, and black high-heeled boots that goes up to her kneecaps with five inch heels.

The female figure says, in a plain tone, "This must be Duel Academy! I'm a little late, but that doesn't matter! I have to stop my brother's path of revenge and fast!" The female figure rushes towards the exit of the beach.

(**At the courtyard; a few hours later**)

At the courtyard in front of the school, we find Hikaru Sato pacing around with a dark cold annoyed expression on his face. The reason why Hikaru was even there was that someone called him here which proved to be anonymous.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold annoyed snort, "I can't believe this! This is stupid! Who in their right minds would even call me here in the middle of the night!?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously from behind, "That would be me!"

Hikaru stops pacing, but didn't turn to see the person since he could recognize the voice and he says, in a dark cold sneer, "What do you want, Suzuki!? Have you won ten metals already!?" That's right, behind him was his former best friend, Amaya Suzuki with a very serious expression on her face.

Amaya says, in a plain tone, "No and it's not a duel that I've called you here for!"

Hikaru then sends a dark cold snarl and glare at his former best friend and he yells at her, in a dark cold harsh and annoyed tone, "You mean that you've wasted my time here waiting for you for just a another chance of seeing your ugly traitorous face, again! Now, I'm going to have nightmares when I go back to bed! Goodnight!" Just as Hikaru was going to leave, Amaya calls out to him, angrily, "Why, Hikaru!? Why are you doing this!? Why are you trying to ruin our lives!? Why are you trying to ruin my life!?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Why!? Because you and your loser boyfriend have ruined mine! Now, I've got to go!" Hikaru continues to walk away from Amaya, and Amaya says, seriously, "Kraus broke up with me!" That got Hikaru to stop and he turns to her, saying, perplexed, "What!?"

Amaya takes a deep breath and she says, in a serious and angered tone, "That's right! Thanks to you, Kraus wants nothing to do with me! Why did you have to go and do that to him!? Why did you get your new friends to give him that cologne that attracts bees and wasps knowing that he's deathly afraid of bees and wasps?! That's beyond cruel, Hikaru Sato!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Whoa! You mean to tell me that you're the person that knows about that loser's problem with bees!"

Amaya says, seriously, "You mean that you didn't know! How did you know!? Kraus told me that you know about his problem and how he got it!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, I've got higher connections to people that know these things, but you knowing these things was too much!"

Amaya asks, curiously, "Hikaru, why are doing this to me? Do you hate me that much?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You mean you've figured it out up until now! Yes, I've made it perfectly clear that I hated you! That's right! I hate you, Amaya Suzuki! I just wanted you and those friends of yours suffered like I have by your hands! Now, if you don't mind I've got a big day where I destroy what's left of your pathetic ex-boyfriend's life!" Hikaru then turns away from his former best friend, but Amaya grabs Hikaru's blazer sleeves on his left side and Hikaru says, with a dark cold annoyed glare, "Let go of me, you backstabbing witch!"

Amaya was going to say something, but she caught a look on Hikaru's Orichalcos Curse Mark on his neck. Amaya thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That mark…I've seen it before!"_

Hikaru pulls his sleeve away from Amaya's grip roughly and he yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "What the fuck is your problem, Suzuki!?" As Hikaru straights his blazer, Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I know where I've seen that weird mark before! It was when that guy, who saved me when that dog person was creating that weird wind storm!"_ Amaya stares at Hikaru while picturing his Eternal Warrior form's face and she thinks in her mind, amazed, _"That guy and Hikaru do look the same, but Hikaru can't be that guy since that guy can fly!"_

When he's finished, Hikaru beings to walk away, but his new senses picked up something and he tells Amaya, in a dark cold serious tone, "Leave now!"

Amaya says, perplexed, "What!?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Did I stutter!? I just told you to leave!"

Amaya yells at Hikaru, seriously, "I'm not leaving until we talk, Sato, because I've had it with your…" Just then, Hikaru jumps onto Amaya's waist, jumping away from what seems to be a familiar strange chain-like sword and Hikaru lands on the ground while throwing Amaya away behind him.

Hikaru calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Alright! Come out now!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, with an evil sly tone, "We meet again, boy!" Hikaru and Amaya turn to see Bankotsu and Jakotsu with evil sly smirks on their lips.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold snarl, "Bankotsu!"

Amaya asks, curiously, "You know him?"

Hikaru tells her, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Didn't I tell you to leave!?"

Amaya says, seriously, "Yeah, but I said that I'm not leaving until we discuss things!"

Jakotsu spots Amaya and he says, in an evil snarl, "A woman! I hate women!"

Amaya says, annoyed, "Excuse me! You're a woman too!"

Hikaru yells at Amaya, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "AND you're an idiot! Now, get out of here! I've nothing to say to you!"

Bankotsu says, with a sinister smile, "So, boy, are finished talking to your woman so you can tell us where Inuyasha is?"

Amaya says, perplexed, "Inuyasha?"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Ha! Inuyasha doesn't have the time to deal with weaklings like you, Bankotsu!" Hikaru points at Amaya and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "…and further more, this girl is means absolutely nothing to me!" Amaya was slightly hurt by Hikaru's dark cold harsh tone.

Bankotsu says, in a serious tone, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then! Now, hurry up and do that transformation thing so we can fight!"

Amaya tells Hikaru, worriedly, "Hikaru, I think we should get out of here! These guys are giving me a nasty feeling!"

Jakotsu yells out, strongly as he charges towards Amaya, "Die, girl!" Amaya gasps in shock and fear, but Hikaru then gasps onto Amaya's waist again and performs a flash step disappearing from Jakotsu's attack.

Bankotsu says, in a snarl, "They've escaped!"

Jakotsu asks, curiously, "Where do you think they went to?"

Bankotsu says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but we will find Inuyasha to settle the score!" Soon after, the two members of the Band of Seven walk away from the courtyard as Hikaru pops his head from behind the tree and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "The coast is clear." Hikaru walks away with Amaya following him and Amaya says, seriously, "We're not finished, Hikaru!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh yes, we are, Suzuki! I've got nothing to say to you!" Just then, Hikaru then performs a flash step, leaving Amaya behind. Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No Hikaru! We're not finished by a long shot! I don't know what's going on here, but I'm going to find out!"_

(**In the infirmary; in the morning**)

Within the infirmary, we find Kraus Yamamoto and Stacy Magellan, who had her face and hair back to normal looking at the soulless body of Bobby Manti with grief and anger for Kraus.

Stacy says, in grief, "Oh my…! Bobby! Sato did this to him!"

Kraus says, with a nod, "That's right, but he'll pay for this!"

Stacy looks around for Amaya and she asks, curiously, "Where's Amaya? You don't think that Sato went for her too!"

Kraus says, with a snort, "We broke up!"

Stacy says, shocked, "What happened!? You guys are hitting it well until Sato had to change his attitude on us."

Kraus says, in a plain tone, "It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it, right now. All I'm thinking about is beating Hikaru Sato in the skill competition today. As of right now, we're not to speak to Amaya at all!"

Stacy says, with a nod, "Okay."

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**)

Standing outside of the cafeteria of Slifer Red were Kira Urameshi, Sanosake Higurashi, Tyson Granger, Jesse Anderson, and Daichi Sumeragi as they were watching Hikari Urameshi, who was in the cafeteria, preparing the breakfasts rather poorly.

Kira says, seriously, "That girl must be stopped or the next meal will be our last!"

Jesse says, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Kira! We've been eating Kari's cruddy breakfasts for two days and I don't think that my stomach can take it anymore!"

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "How can we break it to her without hurting her feelings? I mean she's trying real hard here."

Just then, a familiar male child like voice calls out, "What's going on, guys?" Everyone turns to see Shippo, along with Koga and Ayame walking towards them.

Tyson says, in a groan, "Kari's in the kitchen making breakfast!" Just then, three demons' faces turn green with disgust at this and Shippo says, in a disbelief, "Again!? That's three days in a row!"

Koga says, with disgusted, "No! Thank you! I'd rather be dealing with those dogs than eating that slop for another day. My stomach is still recovering from the last food that she made!"

Ayame asks, curiously, "But why is she even making them?"

Tyson replies, plainly, "Well, every morning, Hikari seems to be the first person to the kitchen."

Daichi says, in a serious tone, "Let's get out of here, before, she sees us!"

Tyson says, seriously, "Good idea, Daichi!" Just as the group was going to leave, Hikari calls out, seriously, "Hey guys, breakfast's ready!"

Jesse says, nervously, "Too late!" Soon after, they went to the cafeteria and they, except Hikari, made an anime styled face twitch of disgust as they saw on their table was almost burnt eggs and bacon as well as other breakfast that may not be that good.

Hikari says, with an anime glee, "Well, eat up!"

Kira says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah thanks, Kari!" They went to the table and start to eat the food, which made them twitch in disgust.

Hikari asks, curiously, "How is it?"

Ayame says, while twitching, "Well…Kari…it's certainly interesting as usual."

Koga says, lowly, "Interestingly disgusting." Ayame hits Koga's ribs with her right elbow and Shippo thinks in his mind, with disgust, _"How can we tell her that her cooking is horrible!? I don't think that my stomach take it anymore."_

(**Within the gym of Duel Academy; in the late morning**)

In the Duel Academy gym, we find Kraus Yamamoto, who was wearing a green basketball jersey and matching shorts, along with white socks and sneakers, and Hikaru Sato, who was wearing a yellow basketball jersey and matching shorts, along with white socks and sneakers, while showing in both arms cuts that have yet to be healed, playing one-on-one basketball each other with Stacy watching as well as Amaya, who decided to show up to cheer for Kraus, who was ignoring her calls and Mayumi Ishikawa, Tyler Hino, Jordan Rhodes, Ranma and Hotaru Saotome, who were cheering for Hikaru. So far, the score was 10-0 with Hikaru winning and it frustrated Kraus to no end while surprising Stacy and Amaya, who was more surprised herself. At the corner, we find Naruto Uzumaki and Nodoka Saotome taping the whole game while in a genjutsu.

Amaya thinks in her mind, surprised, _"No way! Hikaru is beating Kraus! Now, I know for sure! Kraus is trying his best, but Hikaru is still beating him."_

Kraus thinks in his mind, while out of breath, _"This can't be right! This little freak is beating me! He's actually beating me!"_

After shooting the ball into his hoop and adding a point for himself, Hikaru says, while bouncing the ball, "So, Yamamoto, you want to quit now, so you won't get anymore embarrassment."

Kraus says, in a snarl, "How about…" Kraus then yells out, while trying to get the ball, "…never!" Hikaru skillfully moves out of the way and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Man, you are way too slow! I tried to be merciful, but it doesn't seem to be working! Fine then, you had your chance!" Hikaru then throws the ball to Kraus and Kraus says, bouncing the ball, "Lady Luck must love you, Sato, since that's all you've been having! Nothing but luck!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Oh…" Hikaru then with quickly reflexes grabs the ball from Kraus and rushes over to his basket goal and shoots the basket, which declares him the winner. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I win!" Hikaru then walks away from Kraus, who was sending him an angered glare.

Stacy says, in a shocked tone, "No way! Sato won! He won!"

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Something isn't right with this picture! No way Hikaru is that good in basketball! Hikaru made Kraus look like a beginner out there! I can't say that Kraus is only toying with him, since Hikaru looked like he was toying with him."_

(**Out in the track; in the mid-afternoon**)

Out in the track, we find Kraus Yamamoto walking towards his starting point on the track with an angered and frustrated look on his face. So far, in every event he planned; basketball, football, tennis, wrestling, and skateboarding, where Hikaru did tricks that not even Kraus could pull. Kraus demanded a do over, which he got one, but Hikaru still beat him. Hikaru walked to his starting point beside Kraus, with a dark cold smug look on his face. On the sidelines, we find Stacy and Amaya, along with Mayumi, Tyler, Jordan, Ranma and Hotaru, who were cheering for Hikaru. At the corner, we find Naruto and Nodoka in a genjutsu with video cameras in their hands.

Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Okay, if Hikaru happens to beat Kraus in this, I'm going to have a little word with him no matter what he says or his new friends say!"_

Kraus tells Hikaru, with a sneer, "You may have beaten me those last events, but when it comes to speed, I'm the man! If you pull any of those disappearing tricks of yours, then that would be cheating."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold snort, "Please, I don't need any tricks to beat you!" Just then, Ranma walks over to the middle and he says, putting his right arm up, "Ready set go!" Just then, Kraus and Hikaru run in great speed with Kraus running in high gear. While running, Kraus was running in front and he was taken in by surprise that Hikaru managed to keep up with him.

Kraus thinks in his mind, shocked that Hikaru easily kept up with his speed, _"What the hell!? No way!? How in the hell is that geek_ _keeping pace with me?"_

Hikaru looks at Kraus and tells him, in a dark cold sarcastic tone, "Hey Yamamoto, what's up! Later, loser!" Just then to the surprise of everyone else, Hikaru races ahead of Kraus and takes the lead away from him.

Amaya and Stacy gasp out in surprise, and Stacy says, shocked, "Hey, Kraus is getting beat by Sato!"

Amaya states, shocked, "How can Hikaru be faster than Kraus?"

Kraus thinks in his mind, with a serious and annoyed tone, _"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy! No one makes a fool out of me_ _and gets away with it!"_ Kraus then pushes himself to go as fast as he can go and it looks like he is catching up to Hikaru, but then finds to his shock that Hikaru is currently running backwards, looking straight at him with a wide sly grin on him lips, and his hands are behind his back and still was faster than he was! Kraus exclaims, stunned, "What the hell?!"

As the students watched in shock, Amaya exclaims, stunned, "What the?! Hikaru is running backwards and he is still beating Kraus?!"

Stacy yells out, in an annoyed tone, "That punk! He's just showing off!"

Kraus yells at Hikaru, in an angered tone, "Hey, what the hell are you doing, geek!? Cut that out! You think that this is funny, do you!?"

Hikaru replies, with a dark cold sly grin, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face on how you are getting beat by me! By the way, moron, did you eat anything today?"

Kraus replies, annoyed, "What the hell does that have to do with anything, dweeb!?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold mocking innocent tone, "Oh nothing! Just that you're going to EAT MY DUST!!" Hikaru, while still running, does a quick about face and bolts off, leaving a huge amount of dust in Kraus's path causing him to stop and cough as dust gets inside of his mouth and throat. When the dust clears, Kraus can see Hikaru nearing the finish line. When he gets very close to the finish line, he slows down, does three forward flips, and with the skill and grace of an Olympic athlete, lands just past the finish perfectly. Hikaru then extends his arms to his sides and exclaims, with a dark cold sly grin on his lips, "Ta-da!"

The Orichalcos warriors, except for those in the genjutsu, started clapping and cheering, while Hikaru was bowing cheering and he says, with a sly tone and grin, "Thank you! Thank you! It was nothing! I'll be here all night!"

Ranma says, with a smile as he was clapping his hands, "No that was a show!"

Amaya and Stacy looks at this with stunned looks on their faces and Stacy says, stunned, "Hikaru Sato actually beat Kraus!"

Amaya says, stunned, "And he made it look like child's play!"

Just then, Ranma, Mayumi, and Hotaru ran towards Hikaru and Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Nice job, Karu-kun!" Amaya heard this and she was seething with jealously, but realized that Hikaru hated her.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, you made that idiot eat some serious dust!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold smile, "It's nothing!" While this was going, Kraus was glaring at Hikaru, with a deadly angered glare and he thinks, angrily, _"Not only that geek actually_ _beat me, but made me look like a child!"_

Kraus calls out, angrily, "Hey dweeb!"

Hikaru and his friends turns to see Kraus, while on the stands, Amaya looked at this and she thinks, worriedly, _"Uh oh!"_ Amaya walks down seeing if she could break up the fight that she thinks is going to happen.

Kraus tells Hikaru, angrily, "How dare you make a fool of me, in that race!? Lately, you seemed to have an itch about disrespecting and humiliating me! I've had it! I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners, geek!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Actually, you do that yourself!"

Kraus yells out, seriously, "How the hell did you get this skill from!? You didn't have it before!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups! And just plenty of juice!"

Kraus yells out, seriously, "Don't lie to me! I know that you cheated somewhere that we can't even notice!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold snort, "I've never cheated in my life unlike you have! Remember, Missus Williams' last math test when you forced me to give you the answers."

Kraus snarls and yells out, angrily, "That's it!" Kraus immediately gets a knife from his right pocket and charges right at Hikaru.

Amaya yells out, worriedly, "Kraus, no!" However, Hikaru easily dodges in which he grabs Kraus's arm and painful snaps it behind his back causing him to cry out in pain as he drops the knife.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "How pathetic! You can't even beat me and you resort in killing me!" Hikaru steps on the knife, destroying it with his Eternal Warrior strength, surprising Stacy and Amaya and throws Kraus to the ground, then walks towards his friends.

Amaya steps toward Hikaru and she says to him, lowly, "Hikaru…"

Hikaru turns to Amaya and he says, in a dark cold snort, "What do you want, wench!?"

Amaya winches at that insult and she asks him, with an embarrassed blush, "You remember that promise that I'll kiss the winner of this competition."

Stacy says, in disbelief, "You mean that you're going to go through with it!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold harsh and nasty tone, "You're kidding me! You can have your kiss! If any of those crusty lips of yours ever so much touch my checks again, I may get any traitorous disease that would come from you!"

Amaya gasps in shock and Stacy yells out, seriously, "How did you get that much skill, Sato! We want answers!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold snort, "Easy, slut! With practice!" Hikaru then walks over to his friends and Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That was awesome the way you told that backstabbing bitch off!" Mayumi then pecks Hikaru's right cheek, which angers Amaya much and Amaya thinks in her mind, angrily, _"So, he'll accept a kiss from her than me!"_ Amaya then thinks in her mind, seriously, _"But I did betray him for Kraus!"_

Hikaru says, taking out a picture of Stacy Magellan with her blue face and green hair, "By the way, Magellan, I've lost your bet against me! Now, get ready for your reputation at school to be severely damaged!"

Stacy snarls and calls out, angrily, "Give me that picture!" Stacy then charges right at Hikaru, but Mayumi and Hotaru rushes over to her and pushed her to the ground on her back.

Amaya yells out, shocked, "Stacy!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sly tone, "So sorry, idiot, but you've got yourselves into this mess when you messed with me, now you have to pay the price." Soon after, the Orichalcos controlled members walks off and Stacy got on her knees and yells out, pounding the ground, "No! If that picture gets to school, then I'll be ruined!" Stacy then gets into her own world and sobs, greatly, downing any sounding other than her sobs.

Kraus says, in a snarl while sitting up, "Amaya, what are you doing around me!? Go away!"

Amaya says, seriously, "Kraus, I didn't tell him about that!"

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "Amaya, get out of my face! I never want to see you again!"

Amaya then says, in a low angered tone while her bangs were covering her face, "So, that's it! After everything that's happened to us, you're just going to call off our relationship when you have no facts on how Hikaru could have known besides me telling him."

Kraus says, in an angered tone, "Get out of me face, bitch! Your popularity days are over as of our relationship! Go back to that geek!"

Amaya says, seriously and pleadingly, "Kraus, please! I had no idea on how Hikaru knew that!"

Kraus stands up and he says, in a serious and angered tone and glare, "Go away! Got lost! You know, I've always wondered why you've always rejected my advances of taking our relationship to the next level, now I know for sure! That cologne I got from them was supposed to get you 'intimately excited and eager to start that new relationship! Your stubbornness to submit to me were damaging my image and the guys from our football team were making their jokes that I haven't gotten far with you yet after six months!"

Amaya says, in an angered tone, "So, you were trying to take control of my emotions through colognes and I was damaging your image, because you cared what other people think. You were thinking about getting into my pants the entire time, weren't you!?"

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "That's right, whore! You were so beautiful and it was wasted on Hikaru Sato and I had to get you as my girlfriend! The most popular guy should get the most beautiful girl in school and you're were it." Kraus then says, in a frostily tone, "Now, I'm not sure that I'd want to go further with you and if I see your face anywhere near me, then there will be consequences, whore."

After hearing those words, Amaya felt a huge amount of pain and betrayal coming down her body, while thinking about of all the times she had with Kraus. Amaya then sends a glare with anger, rage, and hatred towards he ex-boyfriend and she says, in a low angered tone, "You know! When I made that choice of being your girlfriend by throwing Hikaru, my best friend, away from my life, I've made a terrible mistake that cost me his friendship!" Amaya slowly takes off the silver bracelet from her left wrist and she says, seriously, "It should have been clearer that you never carried about my wellbeing the way Hikaru Sato has! He might have been anti-social, quiet, and always had his nose in the book, but at least he cares about me!"

Kraus says, in a sneer, "So, why don't you just go back to him!?" Amaya then throws the bracelet at Kraus's face as hard as she could at his forehead and Amaya says, in a great angered tone, "That bracelet indicted that I was your girlfriend and I should have known with your reputation of being a player was true! Right now, I don't want that bracelet on my wrist ever again! Find some other girl to play your mind games with, because this girl is through, Kraus Yamamoto! I've got get my best friend back!" Without a word, Amaya runs off to the direction where Hikaru and the rest of the Orichalcos warriors went to.

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; at the same time**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines with Ryoga, who had his wounds healed from his fight with the Orichalcos controlled Saotome twins, assembled in front of Koenma, Botan, in her Grim Reaper form, and Pain as Botan was taking Pain back to Spirit World.

Jiraiya says, with a sly smile, "It was nice to see you back, Nagato."

Pain says, with a kind smile, "As of I, Jiraiya-sensei! Again, I'm sorry for the trouble that I may have caused you and your fellow Leaf Ninja. I wish you luck of getting Naruto Uzumaki back."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Nagato! We'll get him back no matter what!"

Konan says, plainly, "I'll stay to assist them on getting their friends back."

Davis says, with a sly grin, "With our Sage mode, it'll be easy to get them back!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "However, as we speak, Inuyasha and his family are getting stronger and stronger and we haven't completely mastered the Sage mode yet."

Genkai says, seriously, "We'll do our best for you all to master it!"

Botan tells Pain, in a plain tone as she summons her oar, "Nagato, it's time to go!" Pain nods and he and Botan got onto the oar then flew into the sky.

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see the female figure from the beach last night walking towards them.

Happosai yells out, in pure lecherous excitement when he looks at the female's 'assess', "How sweet! Pretty lady!" Happosai then jumps towards the female's chest to give him his infamous 'hug', but was smashed to the ground by Koga's right foot and Koga yells at him, annoyed, "I don't think so, freak!" As of lately, Koga was one of those males that has had it to a certain point in Happosai's lechery when he tried to grope Ayame's chest.

Miroku walks over to the female and he says, with a lecherous sly smile, "I'm sorry for our old friend, ma'am!"

The female says, with a nervous smile, "It's no big deal!" On the meanwhile, Sango was getting real annoyed with this and Kenochi says, annoyed, "Please tell me that he's not going to do what I think he's going to do!"

Zera says, with an annoyed tone, "Little brother, you should know the monk by now!"

Shippo says, in a droll tone, "That's putting it mildly, Zera!"

Miroku takes the female's hand making her blush and he asks, a lecherous smile, "Ma'am, would you do me the honor of bearing my chil…" Just then, Sango's weapon was smashed onto Miroku's head hard and Sango yells at him, annoyed, "Miroku, give it up will you!? Honestly!"

Kasumi says, surprised, "Oh my!"

Shippo says, in a snort, "What an idiot?" Sango then drags Miroku by the back of his robe away from the female with an annoyed expression and Tsunade thinks in her mind, with an annoyed snort, _"And he's supposed to be a monk!"_

Keiko says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry about our friend here! He's a major pervert if you know what I mean."

The female says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean! Are you Keiko Yukimura?"

Keiko says, perplexed, "Yeah, I'm her! What is it?"

The female says, in a serious tone, "I want you to save my brother."

Keiko says, perplexed, "Your brother?"

The female says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry! I didn't give you my name! I'm Misaki Sato, Hikaru Sato's older sister!" Everyone of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of this and Kiba yells out, stunned, "That's one of those Orichalcos freaks!"

The female, Misaki, steps forward and she says, in a pleading tone, "Please, he was never like that! I've heard about a man named Dartz from one of my fellow students at my college and I've heard some bad things about him."

Mai says, in a serious tone, "I hate to tell you this, hon, but those fellow students are said are true, but you haven't heard the whole story."

Misaki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Dartz is one of our enemies that we're fighting against and I'm sure that you've heard about the Society of Light!"

Misaki says, in a plain tone, "I know about them of course!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, those rumors are true and I'm glad that you're not a part of their damned cult!"

Hikari tells Misaki, in a nervous tone, "Misaki, it's going to be complicated to help your brother since he's been brainwashed by Dartz!"

Misaki says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?" Just then, Yugi and his friends told Misaki stories about the Orichalcos as well as its origins and Misaki yells out, horrified, "You mean that my brother has been brainwashed by that Dartz creep to steal human souls for some overgrown lizard!"

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "That's why we said that it's going to be complicated to help your brother since we have to beat him and if he happens to play the Seal of Orichalcos, then his soul will be stripped away from his body for the Great Leviathan."

Raphael says, in a serious tone, "The other way of your brother being saved is if his Orichalcos stone is shattered by his Light, the same way it happened with me."

Alister says, in a serious tone, "Misaki, did something happen with your brother well back."

Misaki says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Well, the only way for an overgrown snake like Dartz to get his claws on your brother is if he set the two of you up for something."

Misaki says, while shaking her head, "No, but he's been acting strange ever since a bully from his and his friends as well as his so-called best friend destroyed his science project."

Matt says, perplexed, "So-called best friend!?"

Misaki says, with a snort, "Her name was Amaya Suzuki and she was once Hikaru's best and only friend since childhood, before she stabbed him in the back for the most popular guy in their class and become one of the tormentors of my brother. It tore my brother apart to have the one person that he cared for and loved bully him with her little asshole boyfriend."

Tristan says, in a serious tone, "Now, I know that Dartz had something to do with it!"

Sanosake tells Misaki, with a kind smile, "Misaki, we'll be happy to help you bring your brother back for you."

Misaki says, with a smile, "Thank you."

(**Back with Amaya; in the late afternoon**)

On another part of Academy Island, we find Amaya Suzuki running around to find Hikaru or any of the Orichalcos members, but to no success with a frantic and worried look on her face.

Amaya thinks in her mind, angrily, _"I can't believe it! I didn't see this earlier! I have to find Hikaru and beg him for his forgiveness for my foolishness! Maybe, he'll stop with his games!"_ Amaya then sees a group of Obelisk Blue girls socializing and she runs over to them. Amaya asks them, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Hikaru Sato!?"

The Obelisk Blue girls look at her as if she was crazy and one of the Obelisk Blue girls says, seriously, "Are you crazy, girl!? Why would you want with one of Dartz's flunkies!? You're aiming at losing your soul!"

Amaya says, perplexed, "Dartz?"

Another Obelisk Blue says, with a nod, "Yeah! He's the asshole who's behind the leader of this Orichalcos soldiers and has control of the whole school."

Amaya says, surprised, "What!? I thought that Seto Kaiba has control of this school!"

The third Obelisk Blue girl says, in a serious tone, "Not anymore! The Society of Light tried to get control of the school, but through a sneaky trick, those Orichalcos creeps took control of the school through Duel Academy's stocks and interests."

Amaya says, in a plain tone, "I see. But do you know where I can find their leader, Dartz."

The first Obelisk Blue girl says, in a plain tone, "When you see a guy with long silver hair tied in a ponytail and has a silver business suit that's Dartz! But I won't duel him if I were you!"

Amaya suddenly gets a mental picture of Dartz from her first day on the island and Amaya thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's the same guy that was with Hikaru on my first day here! He must be the one, who's responsible for Hikaru's sadistic behavior! I knew something wasn't right about that guy! I just know it and those others with him are the ones that are helping him change Hikaru for the worst!"_ Amaya says, plainly, "Do you know where I can find him?!"

Another Obelisk Blue girl says, in a serious tone, "Okay, I'll just check the front office of the school! That's probably where you'll find him."

Amaya says, plainly, "Thank you!" Amaya runs away from the girls and towards the direction of the school. Amaya runs all over to find the school and was slowly running out of breath, trying to find it.

Just then, Amaya hears a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Haruka, here it is!"

Amaya says, seriously, "That's Hikaru's voice!" Amaya turns to the beach and she sees the Orichalcos members with Inuyasha and his sisters, in their human forms, assembling behind Dartz and in front of Haruka Shinomori, who was getting the jump drive from Hikaru. Amaya says, perplexed, "Haruka Shinomori, what's she doing here!?" Realizing that wasn't more important, Amaya rushes over to the Orichalcos warriors, calling for Hikaru.

Amaya yells out, worriedly, "Hikaru!?" The Orichalcos warriors and Dartz turn towards Amaya, who was running towards Hikaru, but Allie and Mayumi got in front of her, making her stop.

Allie says, with a dark cold snort, "May we help you?"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold sneer, "Or you'll just need a pounding to get you to leave Hikaru alone!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You've caused Hikaru enough pain and misery for a lifetime, Suzuki! Beat it or else!"

Amaya calls out to Hikaru, pleadingly, "Hikaru, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Hikaru says, looking at Amaya with disbelief, "What!?"

Amaya says, in a pleading tone, "I know what I've done to you was harsh and mean and I'm so sorry!"

Dartz thinks in his mind, with an evil smile, _"So, she comes back I see?"_

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold sneer, "Well, isn't this a pathetic sight to see!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! Backstabbing whore hurts Hikaru for six months and all of a sudden after a few pranks in a week, comes back to him graveling on her knees begging for forgiveness."

Dartz tells Hikaru, with an evil sly smile, "Mister Sato, surely, you of all people will not going to fall for such a fake apology."

Amaya yells out, angrily, "Fake apology!"

Haruka yells at Amaya, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah fake, bitch! Just like your promises towards Hikaru of being friends with him forever!"

Holly says, in a dark cold harsh tone and glare, "And where did that so-called promise go! When you abandoned him for that asshole, Yamamoto, and bullied poor Hikaru for six months! We're Hikaru's real friends and we will never abandon him like you have!"

Amaya looks up to Hikaru and she says, in a pleading tone with small traces of tears, "Hikaru, please! Please forgive me!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "Forgive you for what!? Making false promises, abandoning me for that loser, and then bullying me for six months straight! You think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to take back those six months of pain and misery that was given to me by your hand!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold serious tone, "For all we know, this could be a trap just for you to hurt Hikaru more since he's beating and humiliating you and your group, especially your loser boyfriend."

Amaya says, pleadingly, "But I'm not lying!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You know someone, who used to be the girl that I cared for and loved with all my heart said that to me, but I knew better after she betrayed me! Just like what you did to Hikaru!"

Amaya says, seriously and pleadingly, "I understand you mistrusting me for hurting you the way that I did, but if you just give me a second chance and I'll…!"

Hikaru brawls at Amaya, in a dark cold enraged tone, "No more, Suzuki! No more lies! You did this game with me before, remember! It was a month after you betrayed me for Kraus Yamamoto! I seem to remember it pretty well! You come to me with the whole 'I'm sorry' shit and you said that Yamamoto broke up with you! I happen to forgive you and for a week thought things were going back to normal for us, but after that week, you went back to the asshole and saying that it was a game. You've played with my emotions that week and you gloated that I was so easy with a cruel smirk on your face!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold sneer, "You know, Suzuki, you're a real piece of work, you know that!? You're just like a girl that I used to love, she ended up playing with my emotions like you did with Hikaru! I'm not going to allow you to use Hikaru like he was a toy!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You have your reasons why I can't trust you or call you a friend anymore after what you've done to me!"

Amaya says, in a pleading tone, "I know what I've done, but this time I'm not kidding! I'm not lying to you! Please, Hikaru, I have no one to turn to! Kraus was only with me just to get…"

Michael says, in a dark cold sly sneer, "You know! You should get into the acting business, Suzuki! You're a shoe-in for best actor for the academy awards!" The Orichalcos members laugh with evil amusement at Michael's joke and Allie tells Amaya, in a dark cold sneer, "Get it, Suzuki, nobody wants you here!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah, so leave, bitch!"

Amaya yells out, in a strong tone, "I'm not leaving! It's your fault that this happened!"

Tai says, in a dark cold annoyed sneer, "Excuse me, you little backstabbing bitch!"

Amaya yells out, in a nasty tone, "All of you turned Hikaru into a cold, heartless, and sadistic person!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Whoa! Are you blaming my friends, my REAL friends, for turning me into this!? No, the person who's responsible for this is you, Amaya Suzuki! Let me tell you a story, a five year old boy having lunch by himself and a girl of the same age comes to me asking to seat with me and being my friend. Of course, he accepts and as the years went by, they had a real great friendship and the boy starts to develop feelings for this girl which were soon romantic feelings."

Amaya gasps in shock, knowing where this was going, and Amaya says, surprised, "Hikaru, are you saying that…!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold serious and angered tone with tears coming down his eyes, "That's right, Suzuki, it's about time that your minuscule brain got it! I loved you with all my heart and I'd do anything for you since you were my best and only friend that I had! It tore my apart when you were dating that asshole, Kraus Yamamoto, but I decided that since he made you happy, then I should just leave it as long as we were still friends. However, that all changed when you came with that loser boyfriend and it was by your hands, your own dirty backstabbing, traitorous, and revolting hands, that I felt my heart being ripped into a tiny little pieces when you said these words…" Hikaru then says, using his new ninja skills as Amaya's nasty sneer, "You honestly thought that I would be your friend. You're nothing. You're a worthless, poor, weak, freak incapable of having friends, nothing but an ugly and hideous loser!"

Amaya winches at those words as she felt those words, beating down her heart, while remembering that she was the one who said that to him and Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Like that!? It's one of the tricks that I picked up from my ninja friends within this group and I'm not done yet…" Hikaru then says, using his ninja skills as Amaya's nasty tone, "Why would I want to hang around you when have an amazingly sexy, athletic, and popular boyfriend who has at least can take me shopping on occasion. You could never compare to him! I'm popular now like I should have been all this time but I wasted most of my life pretending to be your friend."

Amaya felt a heart wrenching pull on her chest and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"I said those things to Hikaru! I can't believe it! All those times…!"_ Amaya begins to remember all those times that Amaya, Kraus, and their friends ruled their school and they bullying Hikaru by throwing him into the garbage, beating him up, spitting at his face, and making him do their homework for them.

Hikaru then walks over to Amaya while close to Mayumi and Allie, takes off his blazer to show cuts on his arms to show her, and Amaya says, horrified, "What are those cuts!?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "These cuts are from you and your ruthless group as well as my own! After school and every day, I started cutting myself!" Amaya gasps in shock and horror and she says, horrified, "What?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's one of the reasons why I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me! You've hurt me for the last time! And the final straw that broke this guy's back was when your boyfriend came and destroyed my science fair project, which took me months to complete and got my first 'F' in my life and I was going to show Seto Kaiba it afterwards when I scheduled a meeting with him since he took a nice interest in it."

Amaya says, shocked, "What!? Seto Kaiba, one of the legendary duelists from the past!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "That's right! It was going to revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters! It was the first model of a Duel Runner, but thanks to your boyfriend, I'll never get the change ever again and what made matters worse was that you didn't even stand up for me only that asshole boyfriend, the bane of my misery, and you knew that!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "After what you've done, you've managed to ruin this promising young man's life for good!"

After getting this information down, Amaya says, stunned, "Hikaru…I…I had no idea!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "No! You didn't! When you didn't take my feelings into consideration when you started dating Yamamoto, the person that you KNEW that was always bullying me! Some friend you turned out to be!"

Amaya steps slowly to Hikaru and she says, plainly and weakly, "Hikaru…listen…I don't know what will take for you to forgive me, but I'll try. Please just give me another chance!"

Hikaru says, darkly and coldly, "You're too late, Suzuki, you're six months too late! I will not be your plaything for your amusement anymore!"

Amaya takes another step and she says, pleadingly, "Hikaru…please…!" Just then, a kunai knife comes and hits in front of Amaya's feet and she looks to see Megumi with two more kunai knives in her hands. Megumi says, with a dark cold sneer, "The next one! I won't miss! I'll die before letting you hurt Hikaru again!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Now, I'd suggest that you leave or I'll have you removed from the tournament. As you already must know, I have absolute power in this school. I will not have you hurt one of my associates like you have been doing."

Amaya sends an angered glare at Dartz and she says, in a great angered tone, "This isn't over! I'll make you pay for what you've done! I swear it!" Soon after, Amaya runs away from the Orichalcos warriors and Naruto yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah and don't ever come back, bitch!"

Allie says, with a dark cold snort, "Well, good riddance for bad rubbish!"

Hikaru tells Haruka, in a serious tone, "She has no idea what we're really doing so it's safe to say to go with the plan!"

Haruka says, with a nod, "Right."

Dartz tells Haruka, with an evil smile, "Oh and Miss Shinomori, after two weeks time, seal the souls of the rest of the athletic students in your school."

Haruka says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes sir!" Haruka then pushes the boat to the ocean and jumps onto the boat.

Naruto calls out, with a dark cold smile, "Hey, have a nice trip home!"

Haruka says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't worry about me, Naruto! I'll be fine!" Just then, Haruka then starts her boat and drives away from Academy Island and back to her hometown.

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, one to step two!" Hikaru gives another jump drive to Holly and he says to her, "Hey Holly, would you give this jump drive to one of the morons!?"

Holly says, taking the jump drive from Hikaru's hands, "Sure thing!"

(**Within the visitor's hall; in the mid-evening**)

In Kraus's dorm room within the visitor's hall, we find Kraus Yamamoto counting his eight metals that he's won so far.

Kraus says, with a sly smile, "Alright! Two more metals and I'll finally beat that obnoxious punk to the ground! So what if Hikaru Sato is better than me in that skill competition and if anyone at school saw that then I'll be doomed." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Kraus says, perplexed, "I wonder who's that?" Kraus then walks over to the door and he says, "It better not be that backstabbing bitch again!" Kraus opens to the door and he sees Stacy Magellan behind it with an envelope in her hand.

Kraus says, curiously, "Stacy, what's up?"

Stacy steps into the room and she says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, but like, I had this envelope given to me in my room and it the letter said for us to watch this." Stacy then takes out a jump drive from the envelope.

Kraus says, in an annoyed snarl, "It must be that little joker, Sato, again!" Kraus snatches it from Stacy's hand, goes over to his computer, plugs the jump drive in, and an image of Hikaru Sato's face comes in, before his 'mark-over' with an evil sly smile on his lips.

Hikaru says from the computer screen, with an evil sly smile, "Greetings everyone! I'm Hikaru Sato and here are my days in the GX Tournament and…" Hikaru's image was taken out of sight and was replaced by Hikaru's new appearance and he says, with an evil sly smile, "…I think that you'll enjoy them, especially they will have the main stars of the show; Amaya Suzuki, Stacy Magellan, Bobby Manti, and Kraus Yamamoto."

Stacy says, seriously, "Hey that's us!" Just then, the screen goes where Kraus, Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy were in the cafeteria scratching themselves after putting on their clothes that had the special itching powder that Hikaru made.

Kraus yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

In the computer screen, Stacy says, scratching her back in an annoyed tone, "What the hell!? Why am I so itchy?"

Kraus says, scratching his shoulder, "I don't know, Stacy, but I smell a rat! Someone somehow placed itching powder on our clothes last night while we were sleeping!"

Amaya yells out, while scratching her back, "Why all the nerve!? Who would pull something like this!?"

Just then, a group of laughter was heard and a familiar male voice calls out, "What's the matter, you backstabbing bitch! Having a bad day already!?" The teenagers whip their heads as the computer screen show Allie Senryu, Hikaru Sato, along with Megumi, in her human form, Ranma Saotome and Naruto Uzumaki with Allie, Megumi and Naruto were laughing evilly and Hikaru and Ranma had evil sly smiles on their lips.

Amaya says, surprised while scratching her chest, "Hikaru!"

Naruto exclaims, with a dark cold excited tone, "Oh man! Look at them, they look like a few dogs with a severe itching problem! No offense, Megumi!"

Megumi says, with pure evil giggles, "None taken, Naruto, since I know what you mean!"

Ranma tells Hikaru, with a dark cold sly smile, "I guess that 'special' itching powder that you, Hotaru, Mayumi, Light, and Melody worked, huh?"

Bobby exclaims, while scratching his back, "What!? You mean that you did this!" On the meanwhile, two cameras were pointing at this situation by Holly, in her half-dog demon form and female Obelisk Blue uniform, and Mayumi in a genjutsu and both of them had dark cold sly grins on her lips as they both held the microphones by the Orichalcos and Hikaru's bullies' direction.

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Bingo, dweeb! Shame on you! You should know better than to leave your window open!"

Stacy yells out, seriously while scratching her thigh and face, "But we had our windows closed!?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile with a wink, "Well, that's our little secret, whore!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "This is a special itching powder made by yours truly as well as three of my new friends! Once you placed your clothes that were infected by the powder and within the next two minutes, you'll a barrage of nasty itches that will get a nasty rash on your skin. Don't worry, it'll wear off in five hours from now!!!"

Amaya yells out, shocked, "Five hours!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, bitch! It's payback for what you and your loser of a boyfriend has treated Hikaru!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and don't even try looking for a cure for this or put on any other clothing that you may have brought here, because we spread the powder at all of the clothing, including undergarments with the guys and I did for the guys and the girls that are my REAL friends did for the girls, so you don't have anything to be embarrassed about!"

Kraus jumps out of his seat while ignoring the itching with an enraged look on his face and he yells out, angrily, "That's it! You're going down!" Kraus then charges at Hikaru with an enraged look on his face.

Amaya shouts out, worriedly, "Kraus, don't!" Kraus charges at Hikaru, but Hikaru jumps high enough to step onto Kraus's head and jumps off to land on the ground. Kraus roars out in pure anger as he charges after Hikaru, then processes to punch him, but he couldn't land a single punch since Hikaru's superior speed was too much for as Hikaru gets two bananas from a bowl and starts to peel it while he jumps away from Kraus's kick at a good distance. Just then, Bobby roars out in anger than charges after Hikaru from the back and he yells out, angrily, "I'm going to get you!" When Bobby got close, Hikaru jumps up and back flips over Bobby, while eating his banana as Bobby slams into Kraus, hard.

The two teenage boys rubbed their faces in pain and Kraus yells out, annoyed, "Dude! That hurt!"

Hikaru calls out to them, "Hey morons, I'm over here!" Soon after, Kraus and Bobby charge after the Orichalcos controlled younger teen with the intention to kill and Hikaru jumps back while throwing two banana peels onto the ground. Without knowing, Kraus and Bobby step onto the banana peels and they yelp out in surprise as they fell onto the ground on their backs while they bang the back of their heads to the ground, which brought a few sounds of laughter from the background.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!"

Stacy yells out, shocked, "Kraus! Bobby!" Stacy and Amaya run after the two teenage boys as Hikaru rushes over to his friends and fellow Orichalcos warriors.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Wow, those guys are even dumber than I thought! Falling for the old banana peel trick! How pathetic!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It's been fun messing with these losers, but we have other more important things to do! Till then!" With that the Orichalcos warriors walked off, Amaya calls out, "Hey Hikaru!" She then gets no response as the Orichalcos members walked pasted the door.

Back in the room, Kraus says, in an angered snarl, "The little…!"

Stacy says, in an angered tone, "That little freak! He had his friends to tape us at that time." Just then, Stacy's scream was heard from the computer screen and the computer shows Stacy's hair turning blue.

Film Stacy calls out, horrified from the film, "My hair! It's ruined!"

Bobby exclaims, pointing at Stacy's face from the film, "Stacy, your face!" The film shows Amaya giving Stacy a mirror for her to look at and Stacy brings a blood-coiling scream. Stacy yells out, in a horror, "My face! My beautiful face! It's blue!" The film then shows Film Stacy running away from the cafeteria, while covering her face as the background was filled with laughter.

Just then, Hikaru's voice calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, "That has gotten to be embarrassing especially when you don't watch what you eat." Just then, the computer film shows Amaya and Bobby eating their sandwiches and find worms in their sandwiches, spitting them out, putting milk in their mouths and then spitting them out in a nearby trash can.

Bobby yells out, seriously, "There worms in my sandwich!"

Amaya says, seriously, "How did that happen!?" Just then, they heard a familiar laugh within the laughs and the film shows Hikaru, Naruto, Hiroshi, and Daisuke laughing at them and Bobby and Amaya walk stalked over to them with serious and angered looks on their faces.

Film Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey, you know in some countries, worms are considered a delicacy."

Bobby says, in an angered snarl, "You know what's considered a delicacy, here! My fist!" Bobby then tries to take a swing at Hikaru, but Hikaru catches it with his before it hits his face.

Film Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "How truly pathetic, Manti!" Hikaru twists Bobby's arm, making him yelp in pain as he twists Bobby's body around.

Just then, Hikaru's voice calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Now, how embarrassing is that…especially it's real embarrassing when your weakness is exposed!"

Kraus gasps in shock and he says, horrified, "He didn't!?" Just then, Kraus's picture was shown in the computer while in the forest.

Film Kraus says, annoyed while in the film, "Where is that girl? Amaya did say that he wanted to speak to me about something important." Film Kraus then places a sly smile and he says, "I'm just glad that I found that weird old man cologne that makes girls 'intimately' excited, which is another word for horny and gave it for free. That old man also said that I remind him of himself when he was my age. This will get Amaya to get our relationship to the next level!" Just then, a sound of a buzz was heard which made Kraus froze in fear. Kraus then looks behind him and he sees two bees coming for him. Kraus yells out, horrified, "Bees!" Kraus screams out in fear as he runs away from his spot until he's further away.

Stacy looks at Kraus, who had his face turn red in anger and she says, perplexed, "You're afraid of bees!"

Kraus yells at her, annoyed, "Shut up!" Just then, more buzzing sounds comes from the computer film and behind Film Kraus and he slowly turns to see five more bees, which gets up to scream out in fear in a high pitched voice that somewhat gets him to sound like a female as he dashes away from the forest. Film Kraus looks back to see more bees coming for him and he yells out in fear as he runs away even fast as he could as the swarm of bees comes to him. Just then, Hikaru's image appears on screen and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Wow! You know, who would have thought that Kraus Yamamoto is deathly afraid of bees and wasps! What a wuss! I mean not even I'm afraid of bees and wasps and they weren't even bothering him!"

Kraus says, in a low angered tone, "That little…!"

Stacy says, perplexed, "What that the thing that you told Amaya…!?"

Kraus yells at her, annoyed, "I said shut up!" Just then, the film shows the 'skill competition' where Hikaru is beating Kraus, easily in every event in the competition and made it look easy as well as what happened after the race.

Just then, Kraus's PDA rings and he activates it, which shows Hikaru's dark cold sly grin and Hikaru asks, "Yo! You like my movie?"

Kraus says, in a sneer, "You're one piece of work, Sato! Just you wait until…"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sarcastic smirk, "Oh right! I forgot to mention this to you! The reason why I had your boy, Manti's, soul taken away from him and it wasn't because he won ten metals. You see, he happen to stop me from delivering this film to one Haruka Shinomori, I'm sure that you know her."

Kraus and Stacy gasp in shock and Stacy asks Kraus, curiously, "Didn't you use to date her, Kraus?"

Kraus says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Hikaru says from the PDA, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, you see…funny thing is that Haruka hated you when you broke up with her after taking away her innocence and wanted revenge against you for it. So, she had people, including the rest of the remaining football team and cheerleadering squad to show up for a comedy movie and guess what's playing."

Stacy yells out, in an annoyed tone, "You didn't!?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, bitch! This film is being played at her house and almost everyone, including the rest of the remaining football team and cheerleadering squad, is watching this film as we speak. Boy, there are really laughing! Here's their responses." Just then, the PDA screen was showing a group of teenagers laughing at them and one of the girls says, "Oh man! Stacy looks like the swamp thing from that film and pictures that Haruka gave us. Also, I couldn't believe that Kraus is afraid of bees! What a loser!"

Another girl at the house says, with a nasty smirk, "Yeah! I can't believe that I actually liked him! That geek, Hikaru Sato, looks real cute and he's a better man than Yamamoto!"

One of the teenage boys says, with a nasty smirk, "Oh man! What a loser! How could we have looked up to such a wuss! Those bees weren't even bothering him! Also, he lost to Hikaru Sato in basketball! Come on! He's like a teenage girl size! How could you lose to him!?"

Another girl says, mockingly, "I actually feel sorry for Amaya for dating a loser like him!" Just then, a barrage of laughter had erupted rapidly and their laughter was targeted to both Kraus Yamamoto or anyone associated with him and with that the PDA was turned off. After what had happened, Stacy falls on her knees and she says, horrified, "I can't believe it! My reputation is smeared in the mud!"

Just then, Stacy hears a loud angered snarl from Kraus who was red in the face with anger and hatred towards Hikaru Sato and he clutches his fists as they turn white and a few veins popped out from his head. His reputation and his popularity was no more and he had nothing at all because of Hikaru. Kraus stomps out of his room and dashes down the hallway, yelling out, in a great enraged tone, "WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!" Kraus dashes towards the stairs and to the ground, then yells out while going to the door, "YOU'LL GET YOU!!" Kraus bursts out the door and yells out, strongly and enraged, "YOU ARE DEAD!!!" Kraus runs away from the visitor's hallway to look for Hikaru Sato in blind anger and rage the likes never seen in his eyes before.

_**~Next time~**_

Kraus: You little punk! You wreak up my life for the last time!

Amaya: I can't believe that Hikaru destroyed Kraus's reputation at school.

Stacy: How can we show our faces there?

Hikaru: Hey, Yamamoto, what's shaking?!

Kraus: You little twerp! I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!

Tyler: Next time: A Demonic Rising

Kraus: Funny, I never thought that you'll be the one that turns on me this way.


	113. A Demonic Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help!

**Chapter 113: A Demonic Rising**

(**Within Amaya's dorm in the visitor's dorm; Three hours after she was rejected by Hikaru**)

Inside one of the rooms in the visitor's dorm, we find Amaya Suzuki sitting on her bed with her jacket off of her, her legs pulled towards her with her arms wrapped around it and her face buried in them, sobbing while remembering what had the Orichalcos controlled Hikaru Sato and the rest of the Orichalcos warriors told her. She can even hear the harsh words that were spoken to her. All the times that she was with Kraus, Hikaru was hurting majorly from the inside as well as outside.

Amaya thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Oh Kami…! What have a done!? I've been such a horrible friend to poor Hikaru! I called him names, horrible names, and treated him badly. I shouldn't have even accepted Kraus's offer to be his girlfriend, just to ditch Hikaru and shunning him from my life. I even trashed the gift that he gave me for my sixteenth birthday! I wish I can just go back time and change everything that had happened! He didn't have any friends, except for me, and I just abandoned him!"_ Amaya wipes the tears from her eyes and she thinks in her mind, angry at herself, _"I'm such a bitch! A total backstabbing bitch! Hikaru doesn't want anything to do with me anymore while Kraus was just using me and I don't want to even think what would have happened if I was completely submissive to him about moving our relationship to the next level. I hate myself and if there was a way for Hikaru to forgive me as well getting back his friendship and trust, I'd do it in a heartbeat! I'd hold onto him while showing him how sorry I am and the same thing will never happen again. But it's too late! As Hikaru said, I'm six months too late! He was suffering greatly, because of me! He even cut himself while I was 'enjoying' my time with Kraus and his friends!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out from the hallway, in a great enraged tone, "WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!" Amaya gets out of her thoughts and she says, perplexed, "That's Kraus!" Amaya jumps out of her bed, walks over to her door, opens it and finds Kraus Yamamoto running to the stairs and screams out in rage. Amaya notices that Kraus's door was opened and walks towards it to find Stacy, sobbing on the ground.

Amaya runs over to Stacy and she asks, with concern, "Stacy, what's wrong!? What happened!?"

Stacy looks up at Amaya and she says, croakily, "Look at the screen and you'll get your answer."

Amaya looks at the computer and an image of Hikaru Sato's face comes in, before his 'mark-over' with an evil sly smile on his lips.

Amaya says, perplexed, "Hikaru?"

Hikaru says from the computer screen, with an evil sly smile, "Greetings everyone! I'm Hikaru Sato and here are my days in the GX Tournament and…" Hikaru's image was taken out of sight and was replaced by Hikaru's new appearance and he says, with an evil sly smile, "…I think that you'll enjoy them, especially they will have the main stars of the show; Amaya Suzuki, Stacy Magellan, Bobby Manti, and Kraus Yamamoto."

Amaya says, perplexed, "What the…?" Just then, the screen goes where Kraus, Amaya, Bobby, and Stacy were in the cafeteria scratching themselves after putting on their clothes that had the special itching powder that Hikaru made.

Film Stacy says, scratching her back in an annoyed tone, "What the hell!? Why am I so itchy?"

Film Kraus says, scratching his shoulder, "I don't know, Stacy, but I smell a rat! Someone somehow placed itching powder on our clothes last night while we were sleeping!"

Film Amaya yells out, while scratching her back, "Why all the nerve!? Who would pull something like this!?"

Just then, a group of laughter was heard and a familiar male voice calls out, "What's the matter, you backstabbing bitch! Having a bad day already!?" The teenagers whip their heads as the computer screen show Allie Senryu, Hikaru Sato, along with Megumi, in her human form, Ranma Saotome and Naruto Uzumaki with Allie, Megumi and Naruto were laughing evilly and Hikaru and Ranma had evil sly smiles on their lips.

Film Amaya says, surprised while scratching her chest, "Hikaru!"

Film Naruto exclaims, with a dark cold excited tone, "Oh man! Look at them, they look like a few dogs with a severe itching problem! No offense, Megumi!"

Film Megumi says, with pure evil giggles, "None taken, Naruto, since I know what you mean!"

Film Ranma tells Film Hikaru, with a dark cold sly smile, "I guess that 'special' itching powder that you, Hotaru, Mayumi, Light, and Melody worked, huh?"

Film Bobby exclaims, while scratching his back, "What!? You mean that you did this!"

Film Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Bingo, dweeb! Shame on you! You should know better than to leave your window open!"

Film Stacy yells out, seriously while scratching her thigh and face, "But we had our windows closed!?"

Film Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile with a wink, "Well, that's our little secret, whore!"

Film Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "This is a special itching powder made by yours truly as well as three of my new friends! Once you placed your clothes that were infected by the powder and within the next two minutes, you'll a barrage of nasty itches that will get a nasty rash on your skin. Don't worry, it'll wear off in five hours from now!!!"

Film Amaya yells out, shocked, "Five hours!"

Film Allie says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, bitch! It's payback for what you and your loser of a boyfriend has treated Hikaru!"

Film Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh and don't even try looking for a cure for this or put on any other clothing that you may have brought here, because we spread the powder at all of the clothing, including undergarments with the guys and I did for the guys and the girls that are my REAL friends did for the girls, so you don't have anything to be embarrassed about!"

Film Kraus jumps out of his seat while ignoring the itching with an enraged look on his face and he yells out, angrily, "That's it! You're going down!" Film Kraus then charges at Film Hikaru with an enraged look on his face.

Film Amaya shouts out, worriedly, "Kraus, don't!" Film Kraus charges at Film Hikaru, but Hikaru jumps high enough to step onto Kraus's head and jumps off to land on the ground. Film Kraus roars out in pure anger as he charges after Hikaru, then processes to punch him, but he couldn't land a single punch since Hikaru's superior speed was too much for as Hikaru gets two bananas from a bowl and starts to peel it while he jumps away from Kraus's kick at a good distance. Just then, Film Bobby roars out in anger than charges after Hikaru from the back and he yells out, angrily, "I'm going to get you!" When Bobby got close, Hikaru jumps up and back flips over Bobby, while eating his banana as Bobby slams into Kraus, hard.

The two teenage boys rubbed their faces in pain and Kraus yells out, annoyed from the film, "Dude! That hurt!"

Film Hikaru calls out to them, "Hey morons, I'm over here!" Soon after, Kraus and Bobby charge after the Orichalcos controlled younger teen with the intention to kill and Hikaru jumps back while throwing two banana peels onto the ground. Without knowing, Kraus and Bobby step onto the banana peels and they yelp out in surprise as they fell onto the ground on their backs while they bang the back of their heads to the ground, which brought a few sounds of laughter from the background.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!"

Film Stacy yells out, shocked, "Kraus! Bobby!" Stacy and Amaya run after the two teenage boys as Hikaru rushes over to his friends and fellow Orichalcos warriors.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Wow, those guys are even dumber than I thought! Falling for the old banana peel trick! How pathetic!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It's been fun messing with these losers, but we have other more important things to do! Till then!" With that the Orichalcos warriors walked off, Amaya calls out, "Hey Hikaru!" She then gets no response as the Orichalcos members walked pasted the door.

Back in the room, Amaya says, in a shocked tone, "You mean that Hikaru and his friends were taping us!"

Stacy says, in a solemn and angered tone, "That little freak and his friends taped every nasty incident that happened to us, including Kraus's problem with bees and wasps."

Amaya says, surprised, "You mean that…!"

Stacy says, with a nod, "That's right and the worst part is that Haruka Shinomori was on the island and she invited the whole school to her house to watch that tape! Now, our popularity has plummet six feet to the ground. I don't think that I'd show my face at school anymore!" Stacy then cries her eyes out at this and Amaya thinks in her mind, horrified, _"I can't believe that this is happening! I've got to see Hikaru to convince him to stop!"_ Amaya runs out of the room and follows where Kraus was headed.

(**With Kraus; on the meanwhile**)

Outside on Academy Island, we find Kraus Yamamoto running with a furious expression on his face and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"That little punk! Thanks to him, my reputation is gone! All that hard work and he managed to destroyed it within a day! He's going to pay for it!"_ Kraus runs until he finds the Ra Yellow dorm and spots two Ra Yellow males. Kraus runs towards them and he says, seriously, "Hey, is Hikaru Sato in there!?"

The Ra Yellow males ran away from Kraus, when he said Hikaru's name, and Kraus says, seriously, "That's weird! Why would they run away?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly and nasty tone, "Maybe, they don't like the smell of a wet dog!" Kraus turns to see Hikaru Sato with an evil sly smirk on his lips.

Kraus snarls and he screams out in anger as charge after Hikaru, but Hikaru jumps up in the air, flips over him, and lands on the ground.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I take that you didn't like the film that I made! Yamamoto, I'm hurt!"

Kraus says, in an angered snarl, "Oh you're not hurt, yet, clown! You've ruined my reputation at school and my life! My life is falling apart because of you! I've went from the top of the class to the bottom of the pits!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No! You did that yourself!" Soon after, Amaya arrives to see her former boyfriend and her former best friend facing against each other. Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I see where this is going! You've been bullying for three years and yet the tables have turned and you're the one getting picked on! You the one who started this game and now that you're losing, you're making a fit! You're just a big baby!"

Kraus says, in a snarl, "That's it! No more! I'm sick of this! You're going to pay dearly for what you've done!" Kraus then charges after Hikaru in blind rage and starts to send a barrage of punches and kicks towards Hikaru, but Hikaru easily blocks every one of Kraus's blows.

Amaya says, amazed, "Incredible! How is Hikaru doing that!? He never used to do that before! Could those Orichalcos guys and their leader, Dartz could have taught him. But how could he learn all that in just a short amount of time."

Back in the fight, Hikaru dodges Kraus's fist as he crashes into the wall and Hikaru rams his right knee to Kraus's abdomen hard, knocking the wind out of him, making him fall on his knees and holding his stomach.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Did that hurt?"

Kraus groans in pain while glaring at Hikaru angrily and Kraus thinks in his mind, angrily, _"This can't be happening! How can I be losing to him!? It doesn't make sense!" _Kraus slowly gets onto his feet while holding his stomach and Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "It looks like that I may have to finish this." Hikaru then rushes at Kraus using his super-speed to get to him and he yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "**Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**!" Hikaru unleashes his own version of Ranma and Hotaru's **Chestnut** technique bashing Kraus in the face, chest, and gut multiple times, giving him many black and blues all over his face and breaking a few of his ribs, throwing him back and hits the wall hard, then slumps to the ground while leaving an imprint of his body, surprising Amaya once again.

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, that's over! Oh and by the way, Yamamoto, I have you to thank for my new appearance." Hikaru takes out a few credit cards from his pocket, throws them at Kraus's face as it looks at Hikaru. Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Of course, those credit credits may have been maxed out major with nasty overdraft fees on your name."

Kraus says, in a weakly and angered tone and glare, "You little…!?"

Hikaru says, bopping his left palm, "Oh right! Do you happen to know of a car that's a Dodge conferrable with four doors and light blue?"

Kraus gasps in horror and Amaya says, horrified, "Hikaru, you didn't?"

Hikaru takes out a picture of the car that he had described, except that the lights busted and the front window broken, as well as many scratches and Kraus says, horrified, "My car…!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly and sarcastic tone," That was your car! Sorry about that! I guess that Haruka Shinomori doesn't know how to control her own temper. After all, you did take her virginity and broke up with her for a lousy backstabbing bitch who used to be my best friend." Hikaru throws the picture towards Kraus's face as he turns away from him, Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Look at it this way, you broke my science fair project and your car is wrecked and going to be taken to the junkyard since it was parked at the Domino Pier. So, I guess that we can call it fair. Have fun in the tournament!" Hikaru laughs evilly as he walks away from Kraus, who slowly getting up, as he holds the picture of his damaged car with a horror struck look on his face.

Kraus rips the picture in half and he glares at Hikaru's departing back with anger, rage, and hatred filling his eyes. Kraus says, in a venomous enraged tone, "That's it!" Kraus dashes away without paying attention to Amaya, who was horrified by this.

Amaya says, seriously, "Hikaru, why are you doing this? Is getting revenge that much to you now?" Amaya runs in the same direction as her ex-boyfriend.

(**Within the visitor's hall; a few minutes later**)

Inside of the visitor's dorm, we find Kraus storming into his room, going to his drawer as Amaya sees what her ex-boyfriend pulls out and she gasps in shock as she sees a gun in Kraus's hands. Kraus gets out of his room without paying any attention to Amaya, who was horrified by this, and runs out the door with a murderous intent.

Amaya runs after Kraus and she calls out, seriously, "Kraus, wait! Don't do this!" Amaya runs out the door to catch up to Kraus.

Kraus looks back and he yells out, strongly, "Stay out of this, Amaya! It's time to end things with Sato, once and for all! Ever since I damaged his stupid project, he's been getting a real attitude with me. Showing me disrespect, his pranks, destroying my reputation, and damaging my car! No more! Today, it ends!"

Amaya lunges at Kraus's back, making him trip, to the ground and they rolled on the ground until they're near a cliff. Kraus manages to get Amaya off his back and jumps onto his feet to continue his pursuit. Amaya gets onto her feet and she calls out to Kraus, "Kraus, stop!"

Kraus stops at his tracks, looks at Amaya, who's eyes are burning into his, and Amaya says, strongly, "In the past six months I was with you, we've been hurting Hikaru a lot that we deserve whatever plans that he has for us. I've regretted bullying him as well as taking that deal about abandoning him to be your girlfriend! I should have been there for him and stood up for him when he said that you destroyed his science project, but, no, I just had to make fun of him and stand up for even when it wasn't right! After what happened, he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't agree with his methods, but I'm not going to allow you to hurt him anymore than he already is."

Kraus remains motionless as he turns towards his ex-girlfriend, places a sly smile on his lips, and he says, flatly, "Funny, I never thought that you'd turn on me this way, Amaya." Kraus raises his gun at Amaya, making her gasps in shock and horror as Kraus fires the gun at her heart, making her yelp in pain. Amaya grips her chest, where Kraus shot her as she loses blood and feels her strength zipped away. Kraus turns back and runs off to find Hikaru and Amaya tumbles backwards towards the edge of the cliff, then she falls back towards the ocean.

As her life flashes before her eyes, Amaya thinks in her mind, _"Is this how I die? No! I don't want to die! There's so many things that I haven't done yet! I…I never got the chance to tell…tell…Hikaru, that I…!"_ Amaya's body then hits the water surface and it soon goes under its watery grave as her body gains a red demonic glow.

(**With the 'Dark Signers'; around this same time**)

In the lair of the 'Dark Signers', we find all three of them perking at something that they sense.

Kalin says, with a dark cold smirk, "Someone has died."

Devack asks, curiously and darkly, "Our newest member?"

Roman says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I don't think so, Devack. I sense another force already reviving her."

Kalin asks, with a dark cold curious tone, "Another force?"

Roman says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Yokai in nature. This person might be like the Urameshi siblings."

Kalin and Devack nod their heads and Devack says, with a dark cold plain tone, "That leaves her out."

Roman says, creating some kind of 'viewing globe', "It does, Devack, but there are two people that hold promise." Just then Keiko's image and Hikari Urameshi's image soon after appear on the viewing globe.

Kalin asks, with a dark cold curious tone, "Why her?!"

Roman says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I've been watching over these 'Signers' and their associates and Yusuke's sister, Hikari, has a great growing darkness that's matching another person which Keiko Yukimura herself. There is much anger and rage towards Sartorius, but there is also something else. The chain of faith in her own brother has been cracked."

Kalin and Devack gain interested expression and Kalin says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I get it! It must be when Yusuke abandoned poor Keiko Yukimura! Through she is anger and enraged at Sartorius, in her subconscious, she is angry at her brother for him abandoning Keiko! A small part of her blames him for Keiko's 'current condition'."

Roman says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I'm not sure that we can take it that far, Devack. But the 'bond' between Keiko Yukimura and herself could be the 'Signers' undoing and the great darkness she harbors deep inside could be their 'undoing' and I've been sensing much darkness within Keiko Yukimura. The pain from the abuse that people gave because she couldn't control her non-Signer 'Psychic Dueling' abilities. She 'smells' much like ourselves: Filled with the powers of the darkness. Hikari Urameshi might be one, but Keiko Yukimura could be the true undoing of the 'Signers' even through and especially since she is one of them."

Devack says, with a nod, "I'll make sure to keep a very close eye on them and their development, Roman."

(**Within the Orichalcos' headquarters; A short time soon after**)

Inside of Orichalcos' headquarters, we find Dartz looking at the mural in the wall of the headquarters and he gains an interested look on his face.

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "This is interesting."

Just then a male voice calls out, with a cold plain tone, "What is it, Master Dartz?" Dartz turns to the source of the voice, he sees Hikaru Sato walking towards him.

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Mister Sato, I would like to inform that you former friend, Miss Suzuki has been murdered."

Hikaru gives a look of surprise and he asks, with a dark curious tone, "By whom?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "By her ex-boyfriend, Kraus Yamamoto, of course."

Hikaru gains a twinge of pain in his heart, but it passes and he says, with a dark cold plain tone, "She got what she deserve. He was a low-life and she went with him. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Dartz tells Hikaru, with an evil smile, "Good to hear. Now, I want for you to aid Inuyasha. The Band of Seven is still on the loose here and we don't need their interference."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "They will back where they belong: Dead as that witch, Amaya!" However, a small pain in his heart still remains and as Hikaru walks away, he can't seem to get rid of it.

(**Joining up with our heroes and heroines; a brief time afterwards**)

We find Yeshua looking out into the distance in front of the Ra Yellow Dorm as our heroes and heroines assemble in front of them.

Max asks, curiously, "Yo, Yeshua! What's up?"

Yeshua replies, plainly, "I'll need Keiko and the Urameshi sisters to come with me for a moment."

Keiko asks, curiously, "What for?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "It is best that you listen, Keiko."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "If Yeshua wishes for to go with him, it is best to honor his request."

Yeshua says, plainly, "I need for something important."

Kira says, with a shrug, "Okay, Yeshua." Soon enough, Yeshua, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira head off into the distance with Yeshua leading the way.

(**At the edge of the ocean; A good time afterwards**)

At the cliff where Amaya Suzuki seemly fell to her death after getting shot in the chest, there is a familiar red glow of yokai energy coming from under the surface and then a huge splash as a figure comes up from under the surface and lands right back on the island. When we get a good look at the figure, we find that it is a female that looks like Amaya Suzuki with yokai energy surrounding her body and it was glowing brightly.

Soon after, Amaya's hair transforms from lavender to fiery-red color, her hair grows and flows down gracefully to nearly to the ground, her human ears have been replaced with fox ears that are on the top of her scalp, her eyes are deep yellow fox-like eyes, her skin is darker with strange demonic markings on her skin with the ones on her face, most visible, Amaya's skin becomes perfectly smooth and silk, her body becomes a slight more slender and sensual, and her breasts become a bit bustier, but not too much, and she has four fox-tail tails with fire-like yokai energy surrounding them.

Amaya growls with animalistic growl and she sniffs the air in which she growls as she goes on all fours in a certain direction.

(**Elsewhere on the island; A short time soon after**)

Within another part of the island, we find Eternal Big Bang and Eternal Aquarius battling against Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who finally found Inuyasha/Eternal Big Bang.

Bankotsu says, with a sneer, "You might have new powers, half-breed, but you can't stop us!"

Eternal Big Bang calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Yeah, right! You were losers before and you are just as much now! The only difference is that I've got tons of new ways to kick your butt!"

Jakotsu calls out, with an evil smirk, "Just try it!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold smirk, "You asked for it, wimp!" Eternal Big Bang then punches into the air, but he creates such a powerful shockwave that it knocks the two members of the Band of Seven onto the ground on their butts.

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold smile, "Nice one, Inuyasha!"

The two Band of Seven members get to their feet and Bankotsu says, with a serious tone, "We are not going to get bashed by a little trick, Inuyasha!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold confident smile, "We'll see about that loser!" Just then a new scent comes to Eternal Big Bang's senses and he says, with a cold serious tone, "Hikaru, we've got company! There is a new yokai aura coming this way!"

Eternal Aquarius asks, curiously, "Where?" Just then animal-like roar seemly answers his question and he turns to the source only to get tackled by none other than the newly demonic Amaya. She throws him down to the ground and she tackles him, again, in which Eternal Aquarius tries to get her off, but he can't since his focus was broken by the surprise. Eternal Aquarius looks into Demon Ayama's eyes in which he thinks, with a dark cold plain tone, _"Wait! Do I know this demon?!"_ The newly demonic Ayama growls at Eternal Aquarius, but when she sniffs him, her growls becomes whimpers, but then she takes a nasty blow from Eternal Big Bang knocking her senseless and some distance away.

Eternal Big Bang asks, perplexed, "What was that all about?"

Eternal Aquarius replies, with a dark cold serious tone, "I don't know, but she looks really familiar!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I don't know who she is, but she is done anyway!"

"**Shotgun!**"

Before they knew it, the two Orichalcos warriors and two Band of Seven members are hit with a huge rain of spirit energy bullets down on them.

"**Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!**"

Soon after, all of them look to see a shuriken made of chakra energy heading towards them with incredible speed.

Eternal Aquarius yells out, stunned, "Look out, Inuyasha!" He along with the Band of Seven members leap out of the way and Eternal Big Bang follows them, but the chakra expands in which Eternal Big Bang takes the brunt of the attack while Aquarius and the two Band of Seven members are sent flying through the air. Soon after, a figure goes over to the fallen demonic Ayama, takes her, and vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

After the attack has ended along with the smoke and dust fading away, Eternal Big Bang is found with a few minor wounds, but otherwise, okay, in which he growls, with a dark cold angered tone, "Who did that?!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold serious tone, "That was Naruto's attack and we know none of us would do along with none of those Society Dorks…!!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "The Yukimura twins!" Soon after, he looks around, but he doesn't seen anyone including the Band of Seven members.

Eternal Aquarius asks, curiously, "What now?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "Let's get back to headquarters! I need to get away from this stink that these dorks and losers give and we need to report about that weird fox hanyou attacking you!"

Eternal Aquarius asks, curiously, "Hanyou?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold plain tone, "She had demonic energy, but she stunk of fox and human. She's a fox hanyou."

Eternal Aquarius nods his head and he thinks, perplexed, _"Who was she? Why did she stop attacking when she 'smelled' me? And why does she seem so familiar?"_ Eternal Aquarius shrugs it off and leaves with Eternal Big Bang to report back to Dartz about this 'incident'.

(**A short time soon after; elsewhere on the island**)

In another part of the island, we find Hikari, Kira, and Keiko with Yeshua assembled over the fallen form of the demonic Ayama.

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, this girl is very important?"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Indeed, Keiko. It is best that we keep her out of anyone else's hands for the moment. I shall return to Koenma and inform him of our new 'guest'. I shall await your return to Ra and Slifer Dorms." Soon after, Yeshua teleports away and leaving quite perplexed and/or vexed hanyou females.

Kira says, drolly, "Leaving us to drag people all over the place."

Hikari asks, perplexed, "How does he do that?"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, Kari, we should get her back to the dorms."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "You aren't going anywhere!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see the 'whitened' Alexis and Kelly with plenty of male and female SOL members in front of them.

Kira says, with a dark plain tone, "Didn't you dorks learn from last time? Maybe you should know when you are beaten!"

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "We are far from beaten, Kira!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Really? So far, all of us have been making run around in circles!"

Alexis tells a female SOL with a long blue with white bows in her hand and green, "Kami, I think that you should show them that we are far from finished!"

The blue haired SOL, Kami, says, with a nod, "Don't worry, Alexis! I show them the true power of Light!" Kami then displays a duel disk with a dueling deck inside and she says, with a cold sly tone, "These pathetic dorks don't know the real meaning of 'girl power'!"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone displaying her 5ds Duel Disk and putting her duel deck inside, "Do you want to find out? I can show you!"

Kami says, a bit nervously, "I'm not here for you! I'm going against those hard-headed Urameshi siblings!"

Keiko says, with a dark smile on her lips, "What's the matter? Can't duel me with your pathetic 'peon' of a leader's permission? Instead of a Society White, you must be a CHICKEN YELLOW!!!"

Kami calls out, with a cold angered tone, "Why you?! I don't care what kind of freaky powers that you got! I'm going crush you!"

Alexis says, concerned, "Kami, wait a minute!" However, it is too late when Keiko and Kami activate their duel disk, their life-points are 8000 each on their life-point counters, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Keiko and Kami yell out in unison as the duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Kami: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"I have to keep my Psychic abilities under control and try not to serious hurt her! I wish that I didn't have to duel until I got my abilities under control!"_ Keiko looks at her 'Mark of the Dragon' and she thinks, _"Why did a noble creature such as this Crimson Dragon chose me to become one of its warriors? I have such a 'dark past' and I even cursed his mark! How can I save the world when I'm losing myself every day?!"_ Just then Keiko's 'Mark of the Dragon' glows and an image of the Crimson Dragon appears in her mind giving a roar that's full of power, but strength, comfort, and more. Keiko thinks, surprised, _"I can feel it! The dragon is telling me something! The energy from my mark is so warm and comforting! The dragon is telling me to believe in myself and all that I care about!"_

Kami says, drawing a card, "Since you are not going to start, dork! I'll take the first turn!"

Keiko says, her tone less dark and filled with confidence, "Whatever floats your boat, loser."

Kami says, putting one card onto her duel disk, "I play my Mermaid Archer in attack mode!" Just then Mermaid Archer (1200/200), a mermaid with a crossbow sitting on the open shell of a large turtle, comes to the field in attack mode. Kami says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Big Wave Small Wave spell card! By destroying all Water monsters on my field, I can play as many from my hand as I like! So, say goodbye to my lovely archer!" Mermaid Archer is swept away by a wave and Kami says, putting a card on her duel disk, "And here comes my new monster: Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode!" Just then Gogiga Gagagigo (2950/2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Kami says, with a cold sly tone while putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "It is too bad that my sea hunk can't crush you flat since this is my first turn! I'll wait until my next turn!"

Keiko says, drawing a card, "We'll see about that!" Keiko says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "First, I place two cards face-down on the field!" Keiko says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two to the graveyard afterwards!" Keiko draws three cards, discards two, and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Okay, dweeb, I play my Level Modulation spell card! With it, I can play one level monster from my graveyard, but it can't attack this turn and you get two more cards!"

Kami draws two more cards and she asks, with a cold snort, "And let me guess: You put a level monster in your graveyard?!"

Keiko says, with a slight dark nasty tone, "Interesting, the dork can think for herself through it might be dumb luck! That's right! My Horus, the Black Flame Dragon level eight!" Just then a burst of flames come onto the field and Hours, the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Alexis says, stunned, "That's not good! It makes it that she can negate any spell cards that she wants!"

Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "That's not all, dweeb! I play the Tuner monster, Magna Drago, in attack mode!" Immediately, Magna Drago (1400/600), comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko calls out, with a strongly and slightly dark tone, "And then I tune my Magna Drago and my Horus in order to Synchro Summon my Trident Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Magna Drago turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Horus making him become transparent. When a column of light on the field, Trident Dragon (3000/2800), a huge red and brown three-headed dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Kami calls out, shocked, "What's that?"

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "A real problem for you! When this dragon is successful Synchro Summoned, he destroys up to two cards on my field and gets one attack for every cards destroyed for this turn! So, my face-downs go to give my dragon two more attacks!" Kami gasps as the two face-down on Keiko's field are destroyed and Keiko yells out, darkly, "Take out her pathetic monster!" Trident Dragon blasts Kami's monster, destroying it, and Kami yelps out from the flames as she loses 100 life-points.

Kami yells out, shocked, "I felt those flames!"

Keiko thinks with a plain tone, _"Sorry about this, but I've got to do what I need to do."_ Keiko calls out, with a dark strong tone, "Trident Dragon, double direct attack!" Trident Dragon roars as it unleashes two sets of powerful triple flame attacks on Kami and she cries out in pain from the twin assault causing her to lose 6000 life-points. When the flames die down, Kami is somewhat burnt and smoking, but she isn't too badly injured.

Kami says, winching in pain, "That hurt, dork…"

Hikari whispers to Kira, plainly, "It doesn't look as bad as what happened with that 'duel robot'."

Kira whisper back, with a nod, "The 'suppressor' is working just fine, but we can't be sure about Keiko. I hope that she can keep it together." Hikari nods her head and keeps a concerned look about Keiko.

Keiko says, putting the last two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with a couple of face-downs!"

Current Score:

Kami: 1900

Keiko: 8000

Kami says, drawing a card, "It's my move, dweeb!" Kami says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Pot of Greed spell card! I draw two more cards from my deck to my hand!" Kami draws two more cards from her deck.

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Gamble trap card!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Gamble trap card and Keiko says, with a dark smirk, "I can activate this card when I have two or less cards in my hand and you have six or more! This card allows me to flip a coin and if I guess the toss right, I get five cards. If I guess wrong, I have to skip my next turn!"

Kami says, with a cold sly tone, "You are really taking a big gamble, dork!"

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not when I have my Slight of Hand trap card!" Just then Keiko's other face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card showing Bandit Keith switching cards from his hand to wristband. Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "When a coin toss or dice roll, once per turn, I get to change the result as long as this trap card is on the field!"

There are plenty of gasps all around and Kelly says, shocked, "That means she can make the result in her favor!" Keiko flips a coin that appears on the field and she declared it to be heads, but it lands as tails.

Keiko says, with a dark smirk, "I change the result with my trap card." Soon after, the coin toss result changed to heads and Keiko draws five new cards from her deck.

Kira yells out, with a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Keiko!"

Kami says, putting a card into the Field Spell slot, "You won't be celebrating for long when I activate my Legendary Ocean spell card!" When Field Spell slot closes, the whole field turns into under castle ruin and Kami says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play Catapult Turtle in defense mode!" Immediately Catapult Turtle (1000/2000-1200/2200) comes to the field in defense mode. Kami says, while putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "My Ocean downgrades all Water monsters by one level allowing me to play my Turtle and gives him a two hundred attack and defense boost! Then I activate my Silent Doom to replay my Gogiga Gagagigo in defense mode!" Just then Gogiga Gagagigo (2950/2800) comes back to the field in defense mode. Kami says, with a cold sly tone, "However, he won't be on the field for long since I get rid of them for you to take damage equal to half of his attack points!" Gogiga Gagagigo gets onto Catapult Turtle and the monster launches Gogiga Gagagigo right at Keiko in which she yelps as she is hit causing her to lose 1475 life-points.

Keiko asks, with a dark plain tone, "Is that all, dork?"

Kami says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Far from it, dweeb! I activate my Mist Body equip spell card! This card makes my Turtle immune to be destroyed from battle!" Kami says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "And I end with one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Keiko: 6525

Kami: 1900

Keiko says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, baka!"

Kami says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "We'll see how is the baka when I play my Tornado Wall!" Kami's face-down card is revealed to be the Tornado Wall continuous trap card and whirlpools form around Kami in which she says, with a confident and cold smirk, "With this baby, you can't hit for any life-points with your monsters!"

Keiko says, putting one card onto her duel disk, "If it is around and my Twilight Rose Knight has to disagree with you!" Just then Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko says, putting another card on her duel disk, "And my knight allows me to bring out a level four or below Plant monster! Lord Poison is coming out to give you some pain!" Immediately, Lord Poison (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko calls out, with a dark serious tone, "And now, I'll let my Twilight Rose Knight shine and give my Plant monster a tune up!" Twilight Rose Knight then becomes three stars that become three rings that surround Lord Poison, making him become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Keiko chants out, "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"_ When Keiko puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra deck on her duel disk, "And now, I Synchro Summon my mighty Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kelly yells out, amazed, "Is that…?!"

Alexis says, awe-struck, "That's it, Kelly! Like we saw in those pictures, Keiko's greatest ace monster and her 'Signer' dragon: Black Rose Dragon!"

Keiko calls out, with a dark strong tone, "And now, I activate Black Rose Dragon's ability and destroy all cards on the field! It's time for Black Rose Gale!" Just then Black Rose Dragon unleashes a powerful wind storm that causes everyone to gasp in shock, but while this is happening, our heroines don't notice or sense a couple of figures heading over to the unconscious and now fox hanyou Amaya.

Kami yells out, pushing a button, "I don't think so, Yukimura! I play my Divine Judgment trap card!" Kami's face-down card is revealed to be the Divine Judgment counter-trap card and Kami says, discarding the last card in her hand, "This card negates your dragon's ability and weeds it out for good!" A beam from the hologram of the trap card slams into Black Rose Dragon and its roars as its ability is negated with Black Rose Dragon itself destroyed.

Alexis yells out, with a cold excited tone, "She did it! She took out Keiko's best monster!"

Keiko says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card right now!" Keiko discards one card from her hand and puts another card into the spell/trap slots causing a hologram of a Cosmic Blast trap card to be revealed.

Alexis calls out, shocked, "Not that card! Davis used that against Sayu!"

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "Then you know that when a Dragon Synchro Monster leaves the field, this dork takes damage equal to its attack points and my Black Rose Dragon has twenty-four hundred attack points!"

Kami gasps in horror and she yells out, stunned, "How can I lose? I had Light on my side!"

Keiko says, with a dark snort, "My dragon says otherwise, dweeb! It looks like in the end, my dragon beats you!" Just then a hologram of Black Rose Dragon appears on the field and explodes into tons of violet rose petals that rip into Kami causing her to cry out in pain as she loses 2400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Kami: 0

Keiko: 6525

With the end of the duel, a really cut up Kami collapses onto the ground while the last holograms fade away.

Hikari says, with a dark smile, "Nice work, Keiko!"

Keiko says, with a dark grin, "Thanks, Kari!" Keiko thinks in her mind, _"And I'm glad that I didn't hurt her too much. The 'suppressor' really helps out, but I still need to find a way to control these abilities and make sure that they don't hurt innocent people anymore."_

Kira gets out her Academy style Duel disk with her dueling deck inside and she calls out, darkly, "Who's next!?" Just then, a female SOL member with long black hair comes from the crowd with a duel disk attached to her left wrist and a dueling deck in it and she says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll duel you, Urameshi! I'm Ranga and with the power of the Light, I'll defeat you!" Ranga activates her duel disk and Kira says, activating her duel disk, "That'll never happen!" Kira and Ranga draw five cards from their decks and their life-point meter went up to 8000 LP.

"Let's Duel!" both duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Ranga: 8000

Kira: 8000

Ranga draws her card and she calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Ranga places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Soon after, Shining Angel (1400/800) appears on the field in defense mode. Ranga then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Kira draws her card and she says, darkly, "It's my turn!" Just then, dark clouds appear above the two duelists and Ranga says, worriedly, "Wait, don't tell me that…!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right! It's Shadow Game time!" Just then, two pairs of manacles came from the ground and attached themselves to the two duelists' lower legs and Ranga yells out, worriedly, "What the hell are these!?"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "They're called manacles and they'll keep us from running away when the lightning hits us whenever our life points take damage!"

Ranga says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're sick!"

Kira says, in a dark nasty tone, "No! The only people who are sick are you people!? Now, on to your destruction!" Kira discards her Destroyersaurus (1800/1500) monster card to the graveyard and a card comes out from her deck and into her hand. Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "Since I've discarded Destroyersaurus, I can bring out the Field Spell card, Jurassic World." Kira's Field Spell card opens and she places the card into the slot. When the slot closes, the whole field appears to be a huge prehistoric jungle. Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "With Jurassic World out, my dinos gain three hundred attack and defense points and when they are attacked, they can switch to defense mode!" Kira then places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, in a dark strong tone, "I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" Soon after, Gilasaurus (1400/800-1700/1100) comes to the field in attack mode. Kira then sends another card onto the duel disk and she calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Since that was a special summon, I can then summon Black Stego in attack mode!" Soon after, Black Stego (1200/2000-1500/2300) appears on the field next to Gilasaurus in attack mode. Kira yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, Black Stego, attack her pathetic angel!" Black Stego charges towards Shining Angel, hits him with its tail, destroying him while causing an explosion and since he was in defense mode, Ranga doesn't lose life-points.

Ranga takes out a card from her deck and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it! Whenever my angel is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of a battle, I can summon a Light monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Ranga places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "And I'll summon another Shining Angel in attack mode!" Soon after, a second Shining Angel (1400/800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kira yells out, in a dark strong tone, "And it'll end like the same! Gilasaurus, get rid of it!" Gilasaurus charges after the second Shining Angel, slashes him with its claws, causing a huge explosion as it was destroyed and Ranga yelps out in pain as she was shocked by the dark lightning from the clouds and she loses 100 life-points.

When the lightning stops, Ranga says, while groaning in pain, "When my angel is destroyed, another Light monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less is special summoned from my deck! So rise, W-Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kira places a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a dark plain tone, "I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ranga: 7900

Kira: 8000

Ranga says, with a cold serious tone while drawing one card from her deck, "It's my move now!" Ranga sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, coldly, "I play Graceful Charity! Now, can draw three new cards as long as I dump two to the graveyard!" Ranga draws three new cards, two cards two to the graveyard, places one card onto her duel disk, and she calls out, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1500) comes to the field next to W-Wing Catapult in attack mode. Ranga yells out, with a cold serious tone, "I remove them from play to summon another VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters to combine into another VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) in attack mode and Ranga yells out, coldly, "Tiger Catapult, attack with Heat Missile Blitz!" Tiger Catapult fires a barrage of missiles at Gilasaurus and they hit it while causing an explosion that destroys Gilasaurus and Kira doesn't scream out in pain as she is shocked by the dark lightning and she loses 300 life-points. Ranga sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Finally, I'll place a face-down card and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ranga: 7900

Kira: 7700

Kira draws her card, sends it to the spell/trap slot, and calls out, "I activate Card of Demise! Now, I can draw five cards from my deck and in five turns, I'll discard my entire hand. However, this duel is going to end!" Kira drew until she was holding five cards in her hand, presses a button on her duel disk, and she calls out, "Now, I play my face-down, Final Impact!" Kira's face-down card was a trap card that had a picture of the extinction of the dinosaurs with a meteor coming towards the earth. Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, thanks to this card and at the cost of two thousand life points, every card on the field is destroyed!"

Ranga yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!" Just then, an earthquake was felt on the ground and Kelly yells out, shocked, "What the hell is that!?"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "Your defeat!" Just then, every monster and Ranga's face-down card, which were Soul Rope and Roll Out, were destroyed and Kira's life-points were dropped by 2000 points, but she didn't scream out in pain as she was electrocuted by the dark lightning.

Ranga yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! You've got to be feeling that!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "The only thing I'm going to be feeling is the joy that you're going to be defeated, since I activate Final Impact's other effect, all monster cards in our graveyard and decks are removed from play!"

Ranga yells out, shocked, "What the!?"

Kira takes out every monster in her deck as well as graveyard and places them in her pocket and Ranga reluctantly does the same and Ranga asks, perplexed, "Why would you want to remove every monster in your graveyard and deck!?"

Kira places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "So, I can play this! Tyranno Infinity!" Soon after, Tyranno Infinity (X/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hikari says, amazed, "That's why she did it!?"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, thanks to my dinosaur's effect, it gains one thousand attack points for every dinosaur that is removed from play!"

Ranga yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then, Tyranno Infinity's stats rise from X/0 to 21,000/0

Alexis says, shocked, "Twenty-one thousand attack points!"

Ranga says, in a cold serious tone, "No way! A card like that has to have a weakness!"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, I have to skip my next Draw Phase, but I won't need it since this duel is going to end!"

Ranga yells out, horrified, "No! I've got the power of the Light with me! How could I lose to you!?"

Kira yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, Tyranno Infinity, attack her directly with Dino Infinite Power Stump!" Tyranno Infinity charges over to Ranga, stomps on her, and she screams out in extreme pain and agony as she is shocked by the dark lightning and her life-points were dropped by 21, 000 points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Ranga: 0

Kira: 5700

With the end of the duel, the dark clouds and the manacles had disappeared and a really burnt Ranga collapses onto the ground while the last holograms fade away.

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "Nice work, Kira!"

Kira says, with a dark sly grin, "I try!"

Hikari steps up and she says, in a dark serious tone, "Okay, who's next!?" Just then, a SOL member with short green hair comes out from the crowd and she yells out, coldly, "I'll go! I'm Katalina and I'll personally make you see the Light!"

Hikari takes out a duel disk with her dueling deck in it and she calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Like hell, that's going to happen!"

Katalina gets out a duel disk with her dueling deck in it and she and Hikari activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went up to 8000 LP and they drew five cards for themselves.

"Let's Duel!" both duelists yell out

Starting Score:

Katalina: 8000

Hikari: 8000

Hikari says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Just then, a dark cloud appears above and silver manacles appear on the duelists' lower legs.

Katalina yells out, horrified, "Not another Shadow Game!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Well, it's going to be over before the duel has started!"

Katalina yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You lie!"

Hikari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a dark serious tone, "I play Call of the Mummy! Since there's no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon a zombie-type monster from my hand and I choose my Vampire Lord!" Soon after, Vampire Lord (2000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari then puts another card on her duel disk and calls out, "Next, I remove Vampire Lord from play to summon my ultimate zombie monster! Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Lord vanishes from the field as he is removed from play and Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Hikari then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, darkly, "I activate the spell card, Pump Up, to double my Vampire Genesis's attack points!" Vampire Genesis gives an unearthly roar as it stats rise from 3000/2100 to 6000/2100! Hikari says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play Dark Spell Regeneration to repeat the effects of Pump Up!"

Katalina yells out, shocked, "No way!" Vampire Genesis gives another unearthly roar as its stats rise from 6000/2100 to 12,000/2100!

Alexis says, shocked, "Twelve thousand attack points!"

Katalina yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "So, what!? You can't attack this turn!"

Hikari holds up the final card in her hand and she says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't you geeks get tired of being wrong? I'll play Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and attack you directly!"

Katalina yells out, horrified, "No way! I've got the power of the Light on my side! How was I suppose to lose!?"

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "Let me show what I think about your so-called Destiny is about! Vampire Genesis, attack with Crimson Storm!" Vampire Genesis transforms into a crimson red storm that heads straight for Katalina and it slams into her causing her to scream out as she is slammed with dark lightning rips through her and she loses 12,000 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Katalina: 0

Hikari: 8000

Soon after, Katalina falls to the ground on her back into total unconsciousness as the manacles fade away along with the dueling holograms.

Hikari calls out, in a dark tone with a dark sly smile on her lips, "That's game!"

Kira says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice work, sis!"

Just then, Kelly's voice calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "You think that you've won!" The three female hanyous turn to see Alexis and Kelly staring them down with cold glances with amusement.

Keiko yells out, in a dark strong tone, "What do you mean!?"

Kelly says, with a cold sly smile, "You didn't take notice that we've taken that fox hanyou while the duels were going on!"

The female hanyous turn where the kitsune hanyou, Amaya, was lying, but found her gone and Keiko says, stunned, "That fox hanyou is gone!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "They were distractions to keep you three busy while we took her and soon she'll see the Light!"

Kira yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Damn it! This was a set up! You're going to pay!"

Kelly yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Not this time!" Kelly takes out a few white smoke bombs and slams them to the ground, while she and the rest of the SOL members make their escape. When the white smoke clears out, not a trace of the SOL members were left.

Hikari yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Damn it! We let ourselves be tricked by those white geeks!"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, sis! They're going to pay dearly for this!" Just then Keiko's PDA starts to beep, she takes it out of her pocket, activates it, and Sasuke's face comes on the screen, saying, "Keiko, we've got a major problem!"

Keiko asks, seriously, "What is it, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "It looks like there's trouble in the Ra Yellow dorms!"

Hikari yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Is it the Society of Light or the Orichalcos?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "No! It seems that one of the visitors is there with a gun causing trouble and he seems to know one of the Orichalcos thugs, Hikaru Sato! He demands to know where he is!"

Keiko says, shocked, "A gun!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "This isn't good! With that gun, he's more like going to hurt people!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Chancellor Sheppard called us to come and assist the situation! Most likely, this guy will be kicked out of the tournament for bringing an armed weapon to the campus."

Keiko says, plainly, "I'd agree with that decision!" The PDA is de-activated and Keiko says, seriously, "Come on, girls! We have to stop that gun wielding manic before innocent people are hit!"

Kira says, in a snarl, "Those Orichalcos creeps must be the cause of this! Come on!" Soon after, the female hanyous rushes away using their super-speed to the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm.

(**At the 'White Dorm'; sometime later**)

Within the medical room in the 'White Dorm', we find a kitsune hanyou form of Amaya Suzuki, lying on one of the beds in the 'White Dorm' with Sartorius and our heroes' and heroines' family and 'former' friends/allies assembling in front of them with Shakuma Sakami wearing a male SOL uniform.

Chazz asks, in a cold snobbish tone, "Why do we have a kitsune more like one of Kagome's backstabbing friends from the Feudal Era?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This one is different from Shippo as well as Youko Kurama. This girl is a half-demon much like Lord Inuyasha and his sisters."

Shakuma says, surprised, "A half-demon!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's right. Yusuke and Kagome found her lying unconscious in the forest. As a matter of fact, this half-demon may be a way of bringing Lord Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light and make sure that Lady Izayoi rests in peace knowing that her children are safe and happy."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "How's that, sir?"

Sayuri says, worriedly, "Wait! If this fox hanyou goes out of control, wouldn't it kill us?!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "You don't have to worry since her demon form is sealed and was enough to put her back to her half-demon form."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's very good, Kagome, that you and Yusuke has brought her into this dorm since she may be a cause to bring Lord Inuyasha and his sisters, along with those under the control of the Orichalcos, since she has a connection with one of the Orichalcos members, Hikaru Sato."

Chazz says, shocked, "That geek! This hanyou has a connection with him!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Actually, Mister Princeton, this hanyou wasn't always a hanyou before. She was once a full-fledged human like you, but certain matters are what turned her into a fox hanyou." Just then, Amaya groans as she starts to slowly regain consciousness and Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Look she's awake!"

Amaya sits up while rubbing her head and she says, groaning, "What hit me?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "It's so nice to have you wake, Miss Suzuki." Amaya opens her eyes and she looks at Sartorius and the SOL members.

Amaya jumps off her bed and she yells out, seriously, "Hey, I know you guys! You're those 'Society of Light' guys, who's been causing trouble back in Domino!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "You're very correct, Miss Suzuki! I'm its leader Sartorius."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Sartorius? I thought that it's Dartz!"

Sayuri yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Are you insane, girl!?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "We lost a few loved ones and family because of him and his dirty tricks!"

Amaya says, in an angered tone, "Look, I want answers! What have you done with Hikaru!? You guys must have done something to him! He was never so…" Amaya then notices her fingernails which have turned into claws, grabs her fiery red, touches the top of her head which had fox like ears, and she says, worriedly and a bit freaked out, "Give me a mirror, now."

Yusuke says, getting a white mirror, "She's gonna scream." When Amaya looks at her reflection, she found her half-demon appearances and she screams out in shock and horror. Amaya yells out, shocked and horrified, "What have you people done to me!? I'm some kind of freak!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Actually, you're a half-demon fox or kitsune hanyou and we didn't do anything to make that to happen."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! My cousin and I saw you lying conscious in the woods."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Demon blood!? Is that what you guys injected me with?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Actually, it was your own demonic blood and it was the same blood that saved your life." Just then, it was all coming back to Amaya as she remembers Kraus shooting her heart with a gun and she placed her hand on her chest to find no wound.

Amaya says, seriously, "That's right! Kraus shot me with a gun and he was going to find Hikaru and kill him with it!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "It's very unlikely that a gun would kill an Eternal Warrior."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Eternal Warrior?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Your former best friend, Hikaru Sato, is an Eternal Warrior known as Eternal Aquarius. Now, that's beside the point since we need you to bring Hikaru Sato into the Light."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Wait! So, Hikaru is fighting against you guys!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Hikaru is one that Dartz has brainwashed and turned into his tools."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Brainwashed? I don't understand."

Shakuma tells Amaya, in a cold serious tone, "Neither did I at first since Dartz has one of my friends, Mayumi Ishikawa captive in his control through a set-up that he made himself." Just then, Sartorius and the SOL members told Amaya everything about the Orichalcos and its origins.

Amaya yells out, horrified, "No! So, Hikaru was brainwashed the entire time! That would explain a few things!"

Kari tells Amaya, in a cold plain tone, "I know how you must be feeling, Amaya."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Dartz has ruined other people's lives with his fucking, sick, and sadistic games. He tricked me into hurting and hating a girl that I loved since we were little children."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah, he did the same with me too!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "And me, but we're working together to get back them back and put Dartz down for good for what he's done!" Kagome clenches her right fist and she says, in a cold angered tone, "After what's he's done, I don't think that I'll ever forgive him! He's caused too much pain towards innocent people! That's his game! He sets people up for his own sick gain! Most likely, he set you and Hikaru up!"

Amaya lowers her head and shame and she says, lowly, "Well, he didn't set us up?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "If you don't mind, Miss Suzuki, I'll take it from here. You've known Mister Sato since childhood, correct."

Amaya says, shocked, "How did you know!?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Master Sartorius knows the answers to the greatest things in the universe and it's people like Dartz and those nonbelievers who are trying to defeat us."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "And the way that Dartz got to Hikaru Sato is by the darkness within his heart and I know you know what I'm talking about, do you, Miss Suzuki?"

Akane asks Sartorius, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Amaya says, in a solemn tone, "Let me explain…" Amaya then told the SOL members everything that happened between her and Hikaru which results into a few cold angered glares at her.

Kagome says, in a cold angered tone, "So, you're the reason why Hikaru is taken by that asshole! Because you sold him out for popularity and a loser of a boyfriend that only wanted to get into your pants and would never amount to anything!"

Amaya says, solemnly, "I know what you mean! It was very stupid of me!" Amaya then falls on her knees as tears come down her eyes and she says, solemnly, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't betrayed Hikaru for that meathead, then things would have been different! Now, he's working for a madman that wants to end all humanity!"

Sartorius walks over to the sobbing Amaya and he says, in a plain tone, "Miss Suzuki, I know how you must be feeling and I can help you."

Amaya looks up at Sartorius and Sartorius tells Amaya, in a serious tone, "We need Mister Sato over to our side in the Light since we need his brain to help us bring certain people into the Light and only you can help us! When you see the Light and Hikaru is with you, Hikaru will forgive you for betraying him and be at your side." Sartorius's eyes glow dark violet which made Amaya's golden eyes turn dull and lifeless at the moment as she remembers her days with Hikaru in her childhood and she would do anything to get that back. Amaya thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I don't know if I could trust this Sartorius guy after what I've heard about him, but…I…I want Hikaru back! I want to be by Hikaru's side again! I missed him so much and I want to tell him that I'm so sorry for ever leaving him!"_ Amaya then gets on her feet and she says, seriously, "Yes, I'll join you guys as long as I can get Hikaru back with me and I want to make up for anything that I may have done to him during these past six months including helping him with those two weirdly dressed men!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Weirdly dressed men?"

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, they were looking for a person named…Inu…something!"

Kagome gasps in shock at this and she says, seriously, "Amaya, do you know what they look like!?"

Amaya says, in a plain tone, "Well, I met with those two when I was trying to talk to Hikaru. One of them looked like a female, but he was really a male with a weird snake like sword with nasty issues with women and one of them is a guy with a braided ponytail with a huge halberd."

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! There's only two people that I know that has those descriptions; Jakotsu and Bankotsu, two members of the Band of Seven!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, you told us about them! This Bankotsu was the leader of those Band of Seven guys!"

Kagome says, in a cold plain tone, "They're trying to find Inuyasha most likely revenge for their defeat in his hands as well as Inuyasha's siblings, Sesshomaru, Zera, and Melody who defeated them as well as that mangy wolf too!"

Amaya asks Kagome, curiously, "Out of curiosity, do you know this 'Inuyasha' person?"

Kagome says, in a cold solemn tone, "Yeah and thanks to me, Dartz, has him along with his sisters and mother."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Dartz is a real piece of work that has this nasty habit of setting people up for his sick gain! Kagome was set up by him and now Inuyasha and his family is with him!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "You may have seen him around! He's a half dog-demon with silver hair and dog ears while in his human form, he has long black hair and looks around our ages!"

Amaya then had an image of Inuyasha's human form and she says, seriously, "I know him! He's one of those Shinbois that is usually with Hikaru along with those girls that looks like him and sometimes Hikaru is with another bunch of twins with a single pigtail at the back of their heads! He's with them most of the time!"

Akane, knowing who Amaya was referring to, lowers her head in shame and Amaya says, seriously, "But I want to help take Dartz done and save Hikaru from him! I also want to make those Orichalcos pigs pay for what they did to him."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile as his eyes glow dark violet, "I'm glad that you can assist us, Miss Suzuki!" Just then, the whole room was filled with sickly white light and Amaya's screams of shock.

(**In the Ra Yellow dorm main hallway; at the same time**)

Within the main hallway of the Ra Yellow dorm, we find a group of Ra Yellow students, including Bastion Misawa and Chancellor Sheppard, along with a few members of the DAS, staring with horror at Kraus Yamamoto, who was holding a gun in his right hand in the air, demanding to know where Hikaru Sato was 'hiding'.

Chancellor Sheppard yells out, in a serious tone, "Young man, this is your last warning! Put that gun down to the ground this instant!"

Kraus yells out, angrily, "Buzz off, old man! I'm not leaving until that little punk, Hikaru Sato, is here!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "What the hell is going on here!?" Just then, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira rushes over to Chancellor Sheppard and he says, seriously, "Thank goodness that you three girls have come!"

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "This guy is demanding to know where Hikaru Sato is."

Hikari says, in an annoyed snarl, "Most likely, he has been terrorizing this guy."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "But overall, he shouldn't be pulling a gun here where innocent people are around to get seriously hurt!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "My, this is most disturbing!" Everyone turns to see Dartz, in his business suit, and Hikaru Sato walking towards them.

Kraus points his gun at Hikaru and he says, seriously, "You scum! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "You do realize that what you've done has officially got you suspended from the tournament."

Kraus says, seriously, "I don't care as long as I get my revenge and my friends back! You sealed their souls away and I want them back!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "You really think that you can threaten me with a gun!"

Kraus says, with a sneer, "Well, see if you're talking so big, you punk!" Kraus then pulls the trigger, shooting his gun at Hikaru, but Hikaru catches the bullet in his hands easily, surprising Kraus. Kraus says, seriously, "That was luck on your part, geek!" Kraus then fires more bullets at Hikaru, but Hikaru uses his super-speed to catch every last one of the bullets, before they hit him, and it continues until Kraus had ran out of bullets.

Hikaru drops the bullets to the ground and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Are you doing yet!"

Kraus roars out in frustration as he goes in to throw the gun in Hikaru's face, but Hikaru disappears from sight using the Flash Step technique and reappear behind Kraus, grabs his right arm, locking him into place. Kraus tries as hard as he can to get his arm free, but he couldn't. With one twist, Hikaru makes Kraus drop the gun and Hikaru tells Kraus, in a dark cold plain tone, "It's over!" Hikaru stomps onto the gun, smashes it with his right foot, horrifying Kraus a lot.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I've beaten you! I'm not the same as before! No gun can hurt me anymore!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a serious tone, "You, young man, are hereby suspended from the GX Tournament!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Actually, with the crime that he's committed, I do believe that he's going to be put away for a very long time."

Bastion asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "This moron here used that gun to kill one of the competitors for this tournament." Hikaru then throws Kraus away with his super-strength to the ground and Kraus says, looking at Hikaru, "You can't prove that!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh I'm afraid that you're quite wrong! You see, we had witnesses seeing you kill a girl with purple hair, making her fall off that cliff and into the ocean."

Kraus gasps in shock and Dartz says, with an evil smile, "With that, your life is now over!"

Kraus roars out in frustration and he yells out, angrily, "No! This is all that geek's fault! This whole mess wouldn't have happen if he hadn't grown a backbone to make a fool out me! He wrecked my reputation at my school and now, I'm a laughing stock!"

Kira tells Hikari, in a whisper and in a serious tone, "Hey sis, this must be the bully that Misaki told us about! The one that has been terrorizing Hikaru before and got his best and only friend into turning her against him!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I could've guessed it, Kira!"

Chancellor Sheppard tells the DAS members, in a serious tone, "Please escort this young man off this island since he's been suspended from the GX Tournament and I'll call the police to have them take him away and find the dead girl."

Dartz tells Chancellor Sheppard, with an evil sly smile, "Now, let's not go that far, Chancellor! After all, I do believe that this young man deserves a fighting chance and to get that is by beating one of my associates in a duel tomorrow morning."

Keiko yells out, seriously, "You what!?"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "I'd watch it if I were you, Yukimura! We hold absolute power of the school, so our rules will be followed!"

Kira says, in a snarl, "You…!?"

Hikari tells Kira, in a serious tone, "I know what you must be feeling, Kira, but we can't do anything at the moment! Once we defeat this asshole, we'll get back our school and bring back the souls that he's taken away as well as bringing back those that he's used."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "How about it, Mister Yamamoto!? Have you won those ten metals yet?"

Kraus takes out ten GX metals and he says, with a sly smile, "What do you think!?"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold snort, "Well, it looks like every dog has its day then!"

Kraus yells out, annoyed, "Shut that trap, you punk!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We'll meet in the Obelisk Arena at 9 o'clock in the morning. We'll settle this matter once and for all!"

Kraus says, in a serious tone, "I'll be there!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

(**Inside of Obelisk Arena; the next morning**)

The next morning, we find Kraus Yamamoto and Hikaru Sato standing on the dueling platform, facing each other with Hikaru having a Chaos Duel disk attached to his left wrist and Kraus having an Academy style duel disk attached to his left wrist. Behind Hikaru were the Orichalcos warriors, with Inuyasha and his sisters, in their human forms, and Dartz and Stacy was behind Kraus, while she doesn't know about Amaya's 'death' yet.

Stacy thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"I wonder where Amaya is!"_ On the stands were some of our heroes and heroines, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Davis, TK, Genki, Tyson, and Sayu with the females having annoyed looks on their faces. Last night, they wanted to help Kraus, but Kraus refused to accept help from girls, since it will severely damage what pride he had left.

Kira says, in an annoyed snort, "That jerk! We were only trying to help him, but he says that he doesn't accept help from girls."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, sis, but that guy doesn't know what he's in for!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "Hikaru, please stop this!" Everyone turns to see Misaki Sato running into the arena.

Hikaru says, perplexed, "Misaki!"

Keiko tells Misaki, worriedly, "Misaki, stop! You can't go any further!" However, Misaki doesn't listen and runs over to the platform. Misaki calls out to Hikaru, worriedly, "You can't go through with this duel! I know that this asshole deserves what's coming to him, but…!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "But what!?" Misaki was taken back at Hikaru's outburst and Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "This is revenge for what this asshole has done to me! Everything he's done to me will be brought back a thousand fold!" Hikaru activates his Chaos Duel Disk, his life-point counter displaying 4000 life-points, and he says, while drawing five cards, "Prepare to have your soul taken away, Yamamoto!"

Kraus activates his Academy duel disk, his life-point counter displaying 4000 life-points, and he says, while drawing five cards, "I won't! In fact once this duel is over, your soul will be taken which will be perfect revenge for what you did to me!"

Hikaru draws one card from his deck, his Field Spell slot opens, and he yells out, putting the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card inside, "I'll go first and I play my Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell!" Just then the Seal of Orichalcos appears above their heads as Hikaru cries out as the evil powers of the Orichalcos surge through him. Soon after, the Seal of Orichalcos entraps Kraus and Hikaru inside while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Hikaru's forehead with evil red glowing eyes.

Hikaru yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, it is time for you to pay for what you did to me in the past!"

Starting Score:

Hikaru: 8000

Kraus: 8000

(**Around the same time; in front of the 'White Dorm'**)

In front of the 'White Dorm', we find Amaya Suzuki, in a female SOL uniform and her human form, walking out of the dorm with a cold look on her face.

Amaya thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Now, I've seen the Light and soon Dartz will get his! After what he's done to Kagome, Yusuke, Kari, Hinata, Shakuma, and Akane, he needs to be stopped fast! First, that asshole set Kagome and Inuyasha half dog-demon guy up with that claypot whore that used to be Kagome's past self, Kikyo, and taken Inuyasha and his sisters, along with his human mother into his control. Second, he brainwashed Kari's older brother, Taichi Kamiya, as well as Hinata's friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who has the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon sealed within his body. Dartz also ruined Naruto's life, when he helped that Madara Uchiha guy into helping control the Nine-Tailed Fox into attacking their home village, the Hidden Leaf. Third, he set Akane and her former fiancé, Ranma Saotome, up through deceit and framing poor Akane for calling that Chinese Amazon and her great grandmother here while putting the blame on Akane, who was also tricked by that perverted pig, Ryoga Hibiki. He also framed Shakuma with Mayumi's almost rape, even though he did mess up Mayumi's life real bad, which he regrets greatly. Last but not least, he tricked Yusuke into hating Keiko, a girl that he loves and known since childhood and a Psychic Duelist, by another one of his sick games!"_ Amaya looks all over herself and she thinks with a cold sly smile, _"With another half-demon in the Light like Yusuke, we'll stop Dartz's organization and save Hikaru as well as those that monster has gotten in his control! It's hard to believe that I'm a fox hanyou with my demon blood coming from my grandmother, who was a fox demon!"_

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Amaya!" Amaya turns to see Yusuke, Ken, Kari, and Yolei running towards him.

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Amaya, we've gotten word from Master Sartorius that one of those Orichalcos creeps have trapped a guy from your old school into a duel!"

Amaya gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Damn it! I totally forgot about that creep, Yamamoto! He's bent on revenge for what Hikaru had done to him! I've got to stop Hikaru, even though Yamamoto is a jerk, even he doesn't deserve to have his soul taken away!"_ Amaya then took off running as fast as her legs can take her with her demon blood increasing her speed.

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm going after her!" Yusuke then runs after Amaya, who was dashing away with her newly found super-speed.

(**Sometime afterward; rejoining the Orichalcos Warriors and their 'enemies'**)

Back to the duel, we return to Hikaru and Kraus's duel where Kraus has only 150 life-points left with Vampire Genesis (3000/2500) while Hikaru has 6000 life-points left and Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000-5500/5000). Kraus was frustrated that Hikaru was beating him severely and now, Hikaru's last attack is about to finish when he starts his turn.

Hikaru tells Kraus, with an evil sly smirk, "Too bad, Yamamoto! After everything you did, I was still able to beat you! Oh and just to let you know about your little problem with bees and wasps, it seems that your pathetic girlfriend didn't tell me anything."

Kraus says, in a snarl, "What!?"

Hikaru says, looking at Dartz, "The person, who told me about your problem was Master Dartz himself. You see, Master Dartz had higher connections around to tell us your fear with bees and wasps and Master Dartz only told me that one of your pathetic friends know about it, but he didn't tell me who specifically. So, Amaya Suzuki, was for once, innocent."

Kraus thinks in his mind, shocked, _"No! This has to be one of Sato's tricks! I was real careful with my problem not being exposed!"_

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Also, I know that it was you, who killed Amaya Suzuki, too!"

Stacy yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Misaki says, stunned, "Amaya is dead!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It's true! Even Master Dartz told me, himself, he told me that Yamamoto, here, killed Suzuki with a gun while he was in a stage of rage when his reputation was shattered like a glass!"

Stacy yells out to Kraus, seriously, "Kraus, is this true! You killed Amaya!"

Kraus says, in a sneer, "So what if I killed her! She got what she deserved after she betrayed me!"

Our heroes and heroines heard this and they were shocked, horrified, and angered by this.

Davis yells out, angrily, "That creep!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "He doesn't care if he took a human life!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "And soon, you'll join her! Five-Headed Dragon, attack and destroy his pathetic overgrown vampire! Five-Headed Blast!" The five headed dragon fires from all five heads each a blast of their own elements at Vampire Genesis, hitting it hard, destroying and causing a huge explosion as the two SOL members, Yusuke and Amaya rushes into the arena as Kraus screams out in shock and horror as his life-points had hit zero, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hikaru: 6000

Kraus: 0

When the duel ended, the final images disappear and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Kraus and Amaya says, horrified, "No! We're too late!" Kraus screams out in shock as he feels his soul being ripped away from his body.

Stacy yells out, horrified, "Kraus!" Soon after, the seal vanishes from the ground and the Seal of Orichalcos card appears on the field with a picture of Kraus inside of it.

Hikaru walks over to pick the card up and he says, with an evil sly grin, "I'll take that." Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "This is perfect! I just wish that you're pathetic girlfriend was still alive to see this happening! Now, you've lost any chance of getting your friends back!" Hikaru then tells Stacy, who was struck with fear, in a dark cold snort, "Hey Magellan, clean up the mess, will you? Take this trash out!" Hikaru then kicked Kraus's soulless body to her.

Misaki says, horrified, "No! Hikaru was never this cruel towards anyone!"

Dartz notices the two SOL members in the arena and he says, with an evil sly smile, "My, I believe that we have company!" Everyone turns to see the SOL members and Stacy says, shocked, "Amaya!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey, you're supposed to be dead!"

Dartz tells Hikaru, in a serious tone, "Mister Sato, there's something that you should know about Amaya Suzuki's family history. You see, she has a grandmother who was a fox demon and he mated with a male human when she was in the human world."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Hey, you mean that she's that demon that we found!"

Misaki asks, curiously, "You mean that backstabber is with the Society of Light and she's some kind of demon."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You mean that Suzuki was that demon that Inuyasha and I saw last night!"

Melody says, perplexed, "What!?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Last night, when Hikaru and I were dealing with those two jokers, Bankotsu and Jakotsu, we find this half-demon attacking Hikaru and the Urameshi sisters decided to get her away from us."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold snort, "Now, I know who tricked those dorks and taking her to that 'White Dorm' of theirs!"

Holly says, in a dark cold snort, "Oh great! Just another pathetic excuse of a half-demon and I believed that one was enough, but two!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And that sorry excuse of a half-demon is with those white geeks! However, it won't make any difference, who she side with!"

Amaya looks at Stacy, who was hugging onto Kraus's soulless body, and she looks at Hikaru, who was glaring at her with dark cold contempt, and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Hikaru, you did this, didn't you?"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold snort, "And if I did! You really think that your newly demonic powers are going to help you out!"

Amaya calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hikaru, Master Sartorius told me everything about the Orichalcos and every last bit of it is really bad! Dartz is only using you!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold sneer, "Kind of like how you used me! Unlike you, Master Dartz will never abandon me for any selfish gain! He was there for me and unlike you, he doesn't call me worthless! You know, I liked it better when you were dead, since it spares me from seeing your ugly, backstabbing, worthless face again! Now, I'm going to have nightmares for years, even when I finally remove you from my life!" With those words, Amaya felt her heart shatter as tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Yusuke tells Amaya, in a cold serious tone, "You see what we meant! Hikaru will not listen to you as long as he's with that asshole! Dartz used what happened between the two of you to get control of him while turning him against you!" Amaya looks down to the ground, heartbroken and hurt in numerous ways. Soon after, images of Amaya's happy days with Hikaru appear in her mind as clear as day and Amaya says, lowly, "This is all my fault! It's all my fault! What was I thinking?" Amaya then thinks in her mind, in a cold plain tone, _"I guess that it started when I got that report card and it wasn't very good to say the least. My parents got a hold of it and they started lecturing me on my grades and they were telling me how great Hikaru was since he made almost near perfect grades in his report card and I started to get jealous of Hikaru. Just then, Kraus Yamamoto walked up to me and asks me out on a date. I couldn't say no since he was the one who has bullied Hikaru for three years non-stop and that date got my mind off of Hikaru and his successes. He asked me to be his girlfriend as long as I give up my friendship with Hikaru, saying that I can't be hanging around with someone like him and he promised me to go shopping, something that Hikaru has taken me less since he had to study for tests that were two weeks in advance. Then, I've decided to accept Kraus's proposal and I hurt Hikaru in the most painful way with my negative actions towards him as well as defending Kraus when Hikaru reported that Kraus destroyed his project. I guess that's what started this anger, rage, and hatred that Hikaru had developed within himself and Dartz…!"_ As the images of Dartz and memories all the evil that he caused flow into her mind, the anger, the rage, and most of all, the hate that Amaya is experiencing is growing stronger and stronger and building inside of her. Her right hand turns into a fist that she grips so tightly that her nails pierce through her glove into her skin causing her cuts that bleed her blood. Her breathing becomes more rapid and her solemnly and heartbroken expression on her lips turns into a very cold angry scowl and her eyes began to glow brightly with a crimson red.

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Amaya?" But when Amaya doesn't respond, as her body gains a red demonic aura surrounding it and Amaya shoots up her head, shocking everyone with a look of pure cold hatred, rage, and the bloodlust, which are red color and she roars out in pure cold hate and rage, "…THAT TWISTED SON OF A BITCH DESTORYED WHAT I TREASURED FOR YEARS AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY!!!" Amaya's body then becomes covered a red demonic aura with a sickly white color, creating a huge wind and Amaya's hair to rise into the air as tears of cold anger flow down her eyes and cheeks.

Genki says, seriously, "Oh man! Such power, but it's not S-class yet, but it's close!"

Daisuke says, shocked, "Oh man! We're talking about some serious power here!" Just then, the other SOL members, namely Kagome, Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Yolei, and Akane appear in the arena and Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "No! Amaya, please stop! I know how you must feel! Dartz will pay for what he's done, but not like this!"

Amaya yells out, in a cold venom and raged tone, "DARTZ, YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME, YOU MONSTER! FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS UNFORGIVABLE! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Amaya then turns into her fox hanyou form and leaps right at Dartz with the intent to kill him, but Hikaru was prepared to transform.

"**Aquarius Eternal Engage**!"

In a mixture of light blue and eerie green light, Hikaru had transform into his Eternal Warrior form, Eternal Aquarius.

Stacy gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "No way! That's the guy, who saved Amaya before!"

"**Orichalcos Aquarius Freezing Fury**!"

A huge green freezing wind was summoned from Eternal Aquarius's hands and was launched towards Amaya and she screams out in extreme pain and agony as the attack had ripped through her body, sending her body away across the floor with a sickening thud, knocking her unconscious.

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Amaya!"

Eternal Aquarius yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I will never allow you to hurt Master Dartz in the same way that you have, bitch!"

Dartz tells Eternal Aquarius, with an evil smile, "Thank you for saving my life, Mister Sato, I'm eternally grateful!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It's no problem, sir! Plus, in the bonus side, I placed two losers in their places! Maybe, it'll make them think twice about messing with us!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snort, "Can we go now!? The smell of dorks is starting nauseate me and I'm not even in my half-demon form!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Of course, Lord Inuyasha!" Soon after, the Orichalcos warriors, along with Eternal Aquarius, disappear with some kind of teleportation.

Misaki yells out, shocked, "Hikaru, wait!" However, it was too late, and TK says, plainly, "They're gone!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "But we haven't seen the last of them! Mark my words, Dartz and Sartorius, are going down!"

Hikari tells Stacy, in a serious tone, "You may need to take your friend to the infirmary and it's best for you to stay away from those Orichalcos creeps and the Society of Light at all times."

Stacy says, plainly, "I'll try!" Just then, Stacy then struggles to pick up Kraus's body and Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh no, you don't!" Just as Alexis was going to make a move, a Spirit Gun blast was hit in front of her, making her stop, and the SOL girls look up to see Genki's right hand, aimed as a gun at them, and Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't even think about it, whore!"

Keiko tells Kira, seriously, "Kira, you may need to take that girl and her friend to the school infirmary in case one of these geeks try anything."

Kira says, with a nod, "Okay!" Kira runs over to Stacy, who was walking towards the door with Kraus's body on her shoulder, and Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "Let me help you! There's no way that we'll allow you to walk alone where those Society Geeks will make a move against you!"

Stacy says, with a nod, "Okay!" Soon after, they were out of the arena with the SOL girls and Yusuke giving cold angered snarls at this and our heroes and heroines teleported away from the arena.

Yolei says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! They've escaped!"

Yusuke picks up Ayama's blasted form and Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "She's okay! Just unconscious!"

Kagome says, with a cold sigh, "Poor girl. She has made some bad choices, but doesn't deserve anything like this."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "But who are we to say, Kagome? We made some 'stupid choices' ourselves." Just then memories of the 'Supreme Princess' in Keiko's duel with Catherine play in his mind.

Alexis tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Yusuke. We'll bring her into the Light. Keiko looks pretty 'stable' when Kami dueled her and that means that we still have time."

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "If you don't mind, don't send anymore 'light weights' against her unless you really want to piss her off and have that 'thing' take over, Alexis!"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "Easy, Yusuke. With every duel, we know more about Keiko's dueling tactics and now, we know that it is a Plant/Fire based deck which seems to be based around these new Synchro Monsters."

Yumi's spirit appears and she reply, with a cold plain tone, "You do have a good point, but the bad news is that we have only cards that are anti-Fusion monsters. We have nothing to beat Keiko's Synchro Monsters since anti-Synchro cards haven't been developed yet or most likely, released yet! If there are anti-Synchro cards, they are most likely with those nonbelievers."

Kelly asks, perplexed, "How do we stand against that? I mean, once they leave the field, those monsters can be resummoned from the graveyard like regular monster with cards like Monster Reborn! And not to mention that Keiko has harness Synchro Monsters to the fullest!"

Yumi says, with a cold plain tone, "We need to find any weakness of the Synchro Monster cards, Kelly! Even the Egyptian God Cards have weakness, you know! Yusuke's and Kagome's cousin, Yugi Muto, figured that out years ago when he dueled his 'former other half', Atem!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly tone, "I have got an idea, Yumi! You mentioned that we have anti-Fusion cards right? I think that I know which 'Signer' that those cards would work against!"

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "Jaden!"

Alexis says, with a cold grin, "That's right, Kagome! Jaden is a 'Signer', but he might be the weakest of the four known 'Signers'! He hasn't used or learned to harness Synchro Monsters and manly uses his Fusion Monsters in which that dork, Bastion, discovered how to seal. Jaden is far stronger than their duel from before, but his deck still relies on Fusion Monsters are its back!"

Kelly says, curiously, "But Alexis, he also uses those Neo-Spacians with that new ace of his, Elemental Hero Neos. And they are like Synchro Monsters since they need to be on the field and they don't need a special card to combine."

Yumi says, with a cold sly tone, "They are kind of like the predecessor to the Synchro Monsters that Keiko, Davis, and TK now use as three of the five 'Signers'. However, they are still Fusion monsters and still hold the weaknesses of Fusion monsters in which there are cards that defeat Fusion monsters!"

Kagome says, pointing to Amaya, "Let's get Amaya back to our dorm and we can discuss this later."

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "Good idea, Kagome." Soon enough, the Society of Light prepare to bring Amaya back to the 'White Dorm' for treatment while Alexis and Yusuke gain cold sly smirks as images of Jaden and Keiko together come into their minds.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; Sometime soon after**)

Returning to our heroes and heroines, we find them assembled in front of the Ra Yellow dorm and Yeshua informs them about Amaya's heritage.

When he was done, Misaki yells out, stunned, "What? That girl has a demon ancestor!"

Yeshua says, with a nod, "A Kitsune ancestor, but like many yokai genes in this time, they don't manifest in the immediate child and through avatism, they wait until a descendant strong enough to handle the genes come out and it looks like Amaya was the one and much like two of the Urameshi siblings, this one was caused by the death by the full human Ayama and revived by her demonic blood."

Zera says, with a plain tone, "I'm not surprised by this. It seems like the Society of Light is full of backstabbers that hurt people that they claim to care about."

Misaki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kira says, nervously, "Zera, please…!!"

Zera says, with a serious tone, "It isn't my fault that your brother did what he did to Keiko Yukimura! In my mind, it makes him just as terrible as your backstabbing cousin!"

Misaki asks, perplexed, "What are you talking about?"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "Allow me to tell you, my dear." Soon after, Zera then explains about what happened between Yusuke and Keiko and Kagome and Inuyasha through she 'stretches' the truth a bit due to her kind of personality and feelings for her family.

When she was done, Misaki gasps in shock and she says, angrily, "I don't believe it! I heard that Yusuke Urameshi was a jerk, but I didn't know that he was THAT horrible!"

Hikari says, nervously, "Misaki, you don't understand…"

Misaki says, with a plain tone, "Don't understand what? That your brother left the girl that he claimed to love to be raped by an asshole and called her a 'traitor' to their relationship? What that witch, Amaya, did to Hikaru was horrible, but this is far worse! And what that your cousin, Kagome, did to that Inuyasha person is quite bad onto itself! You have an excuse: You were tricked! But your brother and cousin have no excuse for what they did!" Hikari and Kira winch at this and while they had far more strength than Misaki, this really made them feel weak.

Keiko tells Misaki, "Misaki, please that's enough. I think that it is time to forget the past."

Misaki says, with a sigh, "I'm amazed that you are willing to forgive that bastard, Keiko. However, I know that grudges only lead to more hate and anger, so, if you are willing to forgive than I should give people a second chance." Misaki says, with a plain tone, "And I'll do the same for Kagome and Amaya as well. I think that she has regretted what she did along with Kari and Kira's brother and cousin, but after what Yusuke did, I think that you, two, better make sure that he treats her like a queen after that. He has a lot of paying up to do and he hasn't begun to pay up."

Mina and Kino say in unison, with smiles on their lips, "You got that right, Misaki!"

Kira and Hikari think in unison, annoyed, _"Thanks a lot, you two!"_

Misaki says, with a plain tone, "Amaya and Kagome are going to need to pay up too…" Misaki says, looking at Zera, "Through not in the fashion of Yusuke, but they are sure close."

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Don't expect me to be easy on that witch. I'll make sure that she pays in full through I won't kill her for the sake of my brother."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Or the sake of your life, Zera. Remember, yokai, like you aren't allowed to kill humans, but I'm not the person that you need to worry about." Koenma says, pointing to Keiko, Kira, and Hikari, "It's them and Davis, TK, Jaden, and Genki aren't too far behind. If their training is successful, they will be the first fully humans to gain powers beyond the former rulers of the Makai, even Raizen."

Hikari says, glaring serious at Zera, "And remember, Zera, if you take things too far, we will take you down and even if it is in front of your brother. You might rival our own powers, now, but remember, there is always someone stronger." Zera glares back at Hikari which earn her glares from Keiko and Kira, but not because of Kira and Hikari that she backs down, it is Keiko since she feels a powerful glint within and it isn't from the 'Supreme Princess'.

Zera says, with a plain tone, "Fine, Urameshi."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "That being said, I doubt that this Hikaru kid would forgive this Amaya girl right off the back, since unlike Kagome and her cousin, she willingly left him, and I wouldn't blame him."

Ayame yells out, scolding, "Koga!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "It's true! He'll be a complete idiot for forgiving her too quickly since she was his best and only friend, who betrayed him. In my opinion and I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but she's even worse than that mutt, even he wouldn't betray a comrade for his own gain. It's like Kakashi said, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandons their comrades are even worse than scum!' and this Amaya Suzuki girl is even worse than scum from what she did to Hikaru. If she was in our tribe and she pulled this stunt, she'd be killed in the spot. It's one of our prized rules in the Wolf Demon tribe, 'never abandon a comrade no matter what'."

Kenochi says, with a snort, "But weren't you counting on having Kagome leaving Inuyasha for you?"

Koga yells out, annoyed, "That's different!"

Kenochi yells out, seriously, "How so!?"

Ryoga gets in between the two demons and he says, seriously, "Hold on, you two! Fighting against each other isn't going to solve anything!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "So, what's our next move?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Your training will continue, but there is also something else."

Tsunade asks, curiously, "What's that Kakashi?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I believe that the main targets are our 'Chosen Duelists' among others, but I think that deep down, they will mainly focus on Davis, TK, Keiko, and Jaden since they are 'Signers' in which based on 'certain abilities' of a duelist, I have to rank in terms of one to four in terms of strongest to weakest. Keiko ranks the highest since she has harness her deck to the fullest, Davis and TK are tied for the second place position, and Jaden is in the rear at this moment. And there are reasons for that: He hasn't used any Synchro Monsters and he continues to focus on his Neos and Neo-Spacians. While his Elemental Hero monsters are his 'trademark' and a duelist's 'trademark' means a lot to a duelist, there is a weakness to his 'Neos' deck. It is that his strongest monsters are Fusion monsters and while his Neos fusions don't require Polymerization, there are other anti-Fusion cards that don't focus on Polymerization."

Jiraiya says, with a nod, "I agree, Kakashi. While Jaden is a very strong duelist that rivals or exceeds many of the other 'Chosen Duelists', in the terms of 'Signer' ranks, he is low on that pole."

Jaden says, winching, "Ouch."

Kai asks, curiously, "Are you saying that the Society might figure this out and starting focusing on Jaden using decks that counter Fusion monsters?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "That's correct, Kai. And since Jaden is Keiko's brother, with her being the main target as the strongest of our 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Signers', you can obvious see where this is leading."

Syrus says, with a dark plain tone, "I know it and I don't like it."

Hassleberry says, with a dark snort, "Neither do I, Private! And most likely, they will try to get Sarge alone for their rotten schemes!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "And I think that it is wise for us to modify Jaden's deck and tactics that counter this while keeping his 'style' of dueling and deck 'make-up'."

Keiko asks, curiously, "What about that Amaya girl? She is quite powerful herself and that jerk might turn into her a powerful weapon. How can we help her?"

Just then Genki looks towards the 'White Dorm' and he yells out, shocked, "Look over there, gang!" Everyone looks towards the source to see a plum of smoking from the 'White Dorm'.

Tyson says, stunned, "I think that might be easier said than done with Dartz still on the loose!"

Hassleberry calls out, strongly, "What are we waiting for troops? Let's check it out! I say we send a small team to scout out what's going on!"

Kiba says, with a sly grin, "You are really weird, Hassleberry, but then again, we had plenty of weirdoes that were ninja, so, it isn't a surprise!"

Ino says, with a smirk, "Look who is talking dog-breath!"

Kiba growls at Ino and Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "What Kiba is saying that you have the making of a good ninja."

Hassleberry says, with a grin, "Heh! I'm sticking with the 'Dueling Division' but after seeing all of your cool moves, I might take you on your offer!"

Syrus thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Hassleberry has a good idea?!"_

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "We'll need to send in a small team to find out what's going on."

Mina tells Ino, with a plain tone, "With our help, we managed to put your mind and spirit in a special 'spirit casing' that will allow you to perform your Mind-Transfer Jutsu without getting 'infected' by the Light of Destruction. You should go on this mission and try to get some inside information while you are at it!"

Ino says, with a dark smile, "Spy on the white geeks? Sounds like fun!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Even through you are new to our ways, I think that our newest 'Genin' so to speak should also come with us on this mission." Soon enough, the group of heroes and heroines prepare who to send with Ino as part of a recon/spy team to find out what's happening at the 'White Dorm' through it is obvious at this moment what is most likely happening there.

(**At the 'White Dorm'; A good time afterwards**)

At this moment, we find Eternal Aquarius, Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre, Eternal Starfire, Divine Starfire, Eternal Star, Taigoku, Kasa, Sestuna, and Akira are attacking the 'White Dorm' and sending the students there into a panic.

Kasa says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Just another day teaching these white geeks a lesson!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold smile, "I agree, Holly!"

Akira asks Divine Starfire, with a dark cold grin, "Let's do this Hotaru!"

Divine Starfire says, with a nod, "Right, Megumi!"

"**Shotgun!**"

Just then dozens of sickly white spirit energy bullets head for them, but unlike what happened to Taigoku last time, he easily manages to block the bullets.

Sestuna says, with a dark cold smirk, "Look how come out to play! A poor excuse for a hanyou!" Everyone looks to see Yusuke coming towards them.

Yusuke yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "What did we do to you this time?!"

Eternal Star calls out, "We're attacking because we want to, Urameshi, and you can't do anything about it! Believe it!"

Yusuke exclaims, with a cold serious tone, "We'll see about that!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "Please, Urameshi, you are nowhere a match for us! The only Urameshi that could match us is your sisters and there is your girlfriend…Wait! I mean EX-girlfriend since you betrayed her and left her to be raped by a little twerp!"

Akira says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Not to mention that you gave her a 'split-personality' with the 'Supreme Princess' and all!"

Yusuke calls out, with a cold angered tone, "Don't ever mention that piece of filth as a part of Keiko!"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "But the 'Supreme Princess' is a part of Keiko: The part that you created with the pain and misery that you inflicted on her!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sinister smile, "That's right, Yusuke! The 'Supreme Princess' is no parasite, but the true darkness within Keiko's heart that you created! She won't admit it: But deep down, that darkness is her true HATRED of you, Yusuke!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark cold angered tone, "You lie!"

Kasa says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Really, Yusuke? Then let's see how you will handle the REAL truth about Keiko's feelings for you!" Sestuna closes her eyes and when she opens them, again, she reveals a Mangekyo Sharingan similar to Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**Tsukuyomi!"**

Just then Yusuke makes the mistake of looking into Sestuna's eyes and he finds himself in the black and white world of Tsukuyomi.

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Where am I?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, angrily, "YUSUKE!!!" Yusuke turns only to dodge what seems like an attack from Keiko herself!

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Keiko?!"

'Keiko' yells out, darkly, "I'm going to finally make you pay for what you did to me!" Yusuke tries to get out of the way, but then he trapped by chains in which Keiko says, with a dark sneer, "After all I did for you and after I gave you my heart, you hurt and inflicted pain on me and dared to call me a 'traitor' when you were the one that betrayed me! And you thought that stupid 'Supreme Princess' was some kind of 'invader', baka! She IS MY DARKNESS! And I've accepted that and taken control of her! I'M YOUR DARKNESS AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GET THE JUSTICE THAT YOU DESERVE, YUSUKE!!! You will die and drown in darkness forever!" 'Keiko' then impales Yusuke with her right hand or so it looks like in the chest.

Back in the 'Real World', Yusuke cries out in pain and he collapses onto the ground while Kagome and Amaya look in horror with Kagome crying out in horror, "Yusuke!"

Akira asks Sestuna, "Isn't that a bit much for your eyes?"

Sestuna says, holding her eyes which are back to normal, "Nothing isn't too much for that traitor and don't worry, our hanyou heritage will help handle the damage that this Sharingan gives our eyes as long as we don't use it too much."

Kagome asks, putting the unconscious Yusuke in her arms, "What did you do to him?"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Wench, we didn't do much! We just used **Tsukuyomi** and someone with a hard head like him can recover from at least most of the mental damage that we gave him!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "If isn't the whore or should I say, fox whore!"

Amaya says, pleadingly, "Hikaru, I'm really sorry!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "You should be sorry, bitch! And now, you have paid for it! Look at yourself now! You are the true freak! What will people say when they saw you now?! You will be a hunted outcast though you found a perfect place with freaks and bakas!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Hey!"

Akane comes out into the room and Divine Starfire asks, with a dark cold mocking tone, "Look, who it is!"

Akane tells the Saotome twins, "Ranma! Hotaru! Please stop this! Don't you see that you are being used?!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't compare us to you, you uncute tomboy! You are just nothing than a mindless puppet for moron of a leader!"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "And when we are done with you, you will beg for mercy!" Akane yelps out as the two Starfire warriors launch multiple ninjutsu at Akane which she barely avoid only since the Saotome twins aren't really trying. Shakuma runs onto the scene and Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre gives a dark cold annoyed snort when she sees her 'former' friend.

Shakuma tells Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre, "Please, Mayumi, you have got to stop this!"

Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold snort, "Shut up, asshole! You should have thought of that before you made my life a living nightmare! Well, jerk, it is payback time!" The enraged Divine Warrior then charges at Shakuma in which her 'former' friend makes a break to get out of the way, but even though she misses, Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre's punch creates a shockwave that sends Shakuma flying through the air!

Kasa tells Taigoku, mentally, _**"This is really too easy, Inuyasha!"**_

Taigoku replies, telepathically, _**"I know, sis! And these morons won't really know what happened until it is too late! Tai should be doing his part soon enough!"**_

(**A brief time afterwards; Elsewhere within the 'White Dorm'**)

In another part of the 'White Dorm', Sartorius is heading towards his private room in order to figure out what to do based on his Tarot cards and future-seeing powers through they continue to wane more and more. When he opens the door, he finds his room is dark.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, suspiciously, _"My room's light are off?"_ He steps into the room and prepares to turn on his automatic lights by clapping when he gets hit in the neck by some powerful force causing some kind of energy go into him causing him to go into an unconscious state. After which the door closes behind him and locks behind him mysteriously. Just then a set of hands clap causing the light turn on to reveal Tai Kamiya and WarGreymon within the room.

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That was too easy!"

Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "I know, partner! Now, let's get these keys and get out of here!" Soon enough, Tai takes the boxes that contain the satellite control keys and replaces them with fakes in which, when they are done, they go over to a waiting laptop computer with an open Digi-Port.

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It is a good thing that Master Dartz prepared special Digi-Port that don't need the D-3s to open."

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "No joke, WarGreymon!" Soon after, Tai holds up his digivice and the two of them go into the laptop in which the laptop is sucked into the Digi-Port itself in which it vanishes, leaving no trace of WarGreymon and Tai as well as this work within Sartorius's private quarters.

(**A short time soon after; back outside on the 'White Dorm's' courtyard**)

Returning outside, things were looking worse for the Society of Light as the Orichalcos warriors continue their assault with Eternal Aquarius and Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre covered in the 'markings' of their special Orichalcos Curse Marks painfully throw Amaya and Shakuma with painful cuts and bruises as Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata arrive on the scene.

Hinata yells out, stunned, "Amaya-san! Shakuma-san!"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold snort, "If it isn't the worthless Leaf Whores!"

The three Leaf ninja kunoichi yell out, stunned, "Naruto!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sly grin, "If it isn't the ones that stabbed those daggers into Naruto's back!"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold smile, "Let's show them our new trick!" The two of them activate their Orichalcos Curse Marks and it covers their bodies as well.

Tenten asks, perplexed, "What is that?"

Sakura yells out, stunned, "That looks like Orochimaru's Curse Mark!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold grin, "Close enough! Master Dartz developed his own version and my sister, Hikaru, and Mayumi have it!"

Tenten asks, horrified, "How can you take such a thing?"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't try to speak like you are innocent or anything! Like the majority of yokai, hanyous, and most of all, humans, you are guilty of great misdeeds and I'm speaking lightly about that!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold smirk, "And it is time for all of you to pay!" Soon enough, Eternal and Divine Starfire with Eternal Aquarius and Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre charge the three brainwashed Leaf Kunoichi. On the meanwhile, Taigoku has his fingers around Kagome's neck and no matter what she does, she can't break free.

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sinister smile, "How does it feel to be right where you belong, wench? I've waited so long for this day!"

Kagome says, while being choked and pleading, "Inuyasha, please…you don't understand…"

Taigoku calls out, with a dark cold angered tone, "I understand plenty wench! You stabbed me in the back for the last time and now, it is time for your just dues to be paid in full!"

Alexis and Kelly rush to the scene and Kelly yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Let Kagome go, Inuyasha!" Taigoku glares at them with a dark cold sinister glare that makes gain chills down their spines.

Taigoku says, gaining a dark cold sinister grin, "You want her, dork? You've got this wench!" Taigoku then throws Kagome into Alexis and Kelly, knocking all three of them into the ground, hard as well as semi-conscious conditions. Back with the three SOL controlled kunoichi, Eternal Starfire and Divine Starfire use Sakura as their personal punching bag with their **Chestnuts** technique while Eternal Aquarius easily defeats Tenten's weapon based attacks with his sword and knocking her to ground with one chop to the neck. Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre easily dodges Hinata's **Gentle Fist **attacks without much trouble.

Divine Cosmos Fiery Pyre yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Is that all you have?"

Hinata says, with a cold serious tone, "You made a mistake by taking something similar to Orochimaru's Curse Mark and in the end, Light will beat you!"

Divine Starfire's voice bawls out, with a dark cold sinister tone, "I don't think so, white whore!" Before Hinata could react, she is punches right in the cheek by Divine Starfire.

Tenten calls out, shocked, "Hinata-chan!" Just then Tenten is rammed in the gut by Eternal Aquarius!

Eternal Aquarius asks, with a dark cold mocking tone, "Isn't a ninja supposed to watch their opponent, baka?!" Soon enough, the three kunoichi controlled by the Society of Light are knocked into unconsciousness as Tai and WarGreymon meet with the others.

Tai says, with a dark cold grin, "There was a party and you didn't leave any for me and WarGreymon? I'm hurt!"

Kari yells out, shocked, "Tai?!"

Tai asks, with a dark cold snarl, "Why don't you go back a play like the tamed lion you are, brat?!" Kari felt extremely hurt by Tai's words, but then the Orichalcos warrior 'sense' familiar auras heading their way.

Taigoku says, with a dark cold serious tone, "We've got company coming! I recognize some of those auras anywhere!"

Kasa says, with a dark cold plain tone, "It's those other dorks and we don't have time for them!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold serious tone, "We've got we need, gang! Let's go!" Soon enough, the Orichalcos warrior run off into the woods with Tai riding WarGreymon's back with his bag containing the real satellite keys and out of sight. When the battle is done and over and after four minutes, scared SOL members are coming out into the open.

Yolei, one of the few conscious SOL members, yells out to them, with a cold angered tone, "What are you waiting here for? The holidays? Get moving and help them!" Without needing anymore words, the SOL members immediately head for their injured and Yolei says, with a cold serious tone, "And watch out for any signs of the nonbelievers! They could be in the area!" What they don't know is that our heroes and heroines 'recon group' consisting of Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Jaden, TK, Davis, Ino, Shikamaru, Sango, and finally, Keiko with Davis acting as team leader have just arrived and are looking over the scene out of sight of the SOL members.

Kiba says, with a plain tone, "Those Orichalcos goons just left since Akamaru and I can still smell them."

Davis asks Shikamaru, "Okay, you are the smart one: How bad is it?"

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, "You are starting to be as troublesome as Naruto, Davis. Anyway, classic from this group as we have seen and 'felt' already, but there is one thing. Yusuke is unconscious, but he has no physical injuries and I've seen that kind of look before. It was Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei when they met with Itachi before Naruto left on his training mission with Jiraiya."

Ino gasps and yells out, horrified, "You don't mean that they used…?"

Shikamaru says, with a nod, "**Tsukuyomi**, Ino. The Mangekyo Sharingan Genjutsu that brings a person into a nightmare Genjutsu world for seventy-two hours there in that world while only second pass in this world here where the victim experience extreme trauma and pain that can really damage one's mind."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Keiko yells out, horrified, "You mean that they used THAT jutsu on Yusuke?!"

Shikamaru says, with a nod, "I can tell since I looked at Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke when they were unconscious due that jutsu when Itachi used it on them. Only someone like Lady Tsunade or someone trained by her, like Sakura, can take care of that jutsu, but she is current out of commission due to a nasty beating by those jerks."

Kiba says, with a grin, "What's the problem? We leave Yusuke out for awhile until we can kidnap him and get him back to our side."

Ino says, with a snort, "I don't think that it is that easy and even though we are ninja, we aren't THAT underhanded, dog-breath!"

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, "I doubt that Lady Tsunade kept the kind of healing to take care of that kind of unconsciousness due to that jutsu out of Sakura's training. For now, we should leave it to her."

Ino says, with a plain tone, "What about me? I think that I can take one of them over and spy on them to see what's up."

Keiko asks Davis, "You are the team leader, Davis. What are we going to do?"

Davis says, nervously, "I'm not sure why they put me on leading this team! Sure, I've lead us, Digidestined, but this is totally different!"

TK tells Davis, with a grin, "I really don't think so, Davis! I know that you will come up with the right choice!"

Davis says, taking a deep breath, "Okay, TK. We've had our problems before bro, but I'm glad we're friends and teammates."

TK says, with a grin, "Ditto, Davis."

Davis then says, without hesitation, "Ino, you aren't going to perform the jutsu. We should head back and report what we found. But we should leave someone to observe them and report back on any chances if there are any."

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, "That's a good idea."

Davis says, taking out some kind of small chips that can fit on the back of Shino's bugs, "And Izzy and plenty of our 'techno savvy' members of our group came up with these listening devices."

Ino says, amazed, "They are so small and they can fit on Shino's bugs…" Just then Ino gains a wide sly grin on her lips.

TK says, with a smile, "Izzy, you are a major genius!"

Davis tells Shino, with a grin, "Think that your bugs can handle it."

Shino replies, plainly, "But of course."

Kiba says, with a plain tone, "Akamaru and I can stay here with Shino since we can't be snuck up too easy with our noses."

Davis says, giving Shino the chips, "Okay, you, two! Smell you later!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines, minus Shino and Kiba with Akamaru, left to return back to the others while Keiko is solemn about learning what happened to Yusuke now.

(**Back in the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

Within the medical room of the 'White Dorm', we find the SOL controlled heroes and heroines lying on the beds while Hilary, Kari, Yolei, Ray, and Ken were bandaging their wounds from their fight with the Orichalcos controlled warriors, but Yusuke was still unconscious from the effects of **Tsukuyomi** and Sakura was unconscious as well as Tenten and Hinata.

Shakuma says, horrified, "This is terrible!"

Amaya says, with a nod, "I know, Shakuma-kun! Everything that you guys said about the people brainwashed by the Orichalcos were true, they won't listen to reason as long as they're with Dartz!" Amaya gains a cold angered scowl and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Damn it! None of this would have happen, if I hadn't left Hikaru for that meathead, Kraus Yamamoto! I should have said no, but I was too weak and stupid back then!"

Alexis tells Amaya, in a cold plain tone, "I know how you must feel, Amaya, but once we bring Hikaru into the Light, I'm sure that he'll forgive you and once that meathead comes back, we can go ahead and teach him a lesson about seducing poor innocent girls on abandoning their friend!" On the meanwhile, Kagome, Hilary, Yolei, and Ray were looking at each other nervously and Hilary asks, in a cold plain tone, "Do you think that we should tell her?"

Amaya asks, curiously, "Tell me what?"

Kagome asks, in a cold nervous tone, "Amaya, did that meathead happen to have black hair and athletically built!?"

Amaya nods her head and Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, before Hikaru did him in, I find that meathead and another guy talking."

Amaya says, in a cold serious tone, "That's Bobby, one of Kraus's friends!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "Yeah and it's about you. As always I couldn't help but listen in which I kinda talked Kagome into coming with me, so I listened into their conversation and it seemed that they were making a bet which involved you."

Akane says, in a cold droll tone, "I don't like where this is going."

Kari says, with a cold sigh, "They made a fifty thousand yen bet, stating that if you and that meathead were to, you know…!?"

Amaya says, in a cold snarl, "Kari-chan, don't say another word since I know what's next!" Amaya lets out a cold enraged snarl and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn that pig! Just wait until Dartz is defeated and he gets his soul back! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to make sure that he wishes that he wasn't even born! I can't believe it!"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, just image if you actually submissive to that creep to do that without knowing!"

Amaya says, in a cold angered snarl, "I don't want to even think about it! He's going to pay dearly for this, I swear!"

Akane tells Amaya, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Amaya, once Dartz is defeated once and for all and put into the depths of Hell where he can never come back a third time, I'll make that disgusting pervert wish that he wasn't born and I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but that perverted pig, Hibiki, isn't as half as disgusting has that meathead!"

Amaya says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And to think that I lost the friendship and trust of a good person to date that pig!" Just then, two male SOL members walk into the medical room and Kelly asks, in a cold serious tone, "What is it?"

One of the male SOL members says, in a cold serious tone, "We've got a problem, ma'am!" Just then, two other male SOL members come into the room with an unconscious Sartorius on their shoulders.

The SOL controlled heroes and heroines gasp in shock and horror and they yell out, horrified, "Master Sartorius!" The male SOL members placed Sartorius on one of the beds and Shakuma says, horrified, "What happened to him?"

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! It has to be the Orichalcos! They attacked us and they hurt Master Sartorius!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait, I saw my brother upstairs with WarGreymon! He must have done this to him!"

Yolei says, in a cold angered tone, "Those Orichalcos thugs are going to pay for this!"

Amaya says, in a cold serious tone, "Speaking of the Orichalcos, what were those weird marks on Hikaru, Shakuma's former friend, and Akane's former fiancé and future sister-in-law?"

Just then, Sakura's voice calls out in reply, in a cold serious tone, "It's some kind of Orichalcos version of Orochimaru's Curse Mark Jutsu!" Everyone turns to see Sakura in the state of conscious, but was still feeling the sore on her body.

Kari says, with a cold smile, "Sakura, you're okay!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "I never thought that we'd see an even sicker version of Orochimaru's work!"

Shakuma asks, curiously, "Is he the former Sanin of the Leaf Village that betrayed your village and started his own village, the Hidden Sound Village?"

Sakura says, with a cold snort, "Yeah! He was always a pain in our necks! He lured Sasuke away from the village with promise of power to kill his brother, Itachi! He attacked the village and murdered the Third Hokage! He experimented on people to create powerful soldiers or new bodies for himself! His victims were the Yukimura and Saotome twins' mothers for the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai! The Curse Mark is one of Orochimaru's disgusting works that he planted on Sasuke, during the Chunin Exams."

Amaya says, in a cold serious tone, "Most likely, he got the information from your friend, Naruto, and Sayu's brother, Light Yagami, who's the criminal killer, 'Kira', must have developed an Orichalcos version of it!"

Ken says, in a cold angered tone, "Next thing that monster will do is make Orichalcos versions of the Dark Spiral to kill every Digimon around the Digital World!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "And with those Bio-Hybrid Digimon, along with Tai, Ranma, and Hotaru having free access to the Digital World, the Digital World will be in big trouble!"

Kari says, in a horrified tone, "Those poor Digimon! Even though, the Digital World has darkness in it, it's not right for them to be destroyed!"

Amaya says, in a cold angered snarl, "That monster won't be satisfied until every being on this planet or the whole universe is dead!"

Sakura looks at Yusuke's unconscious form and she asks, horrified, "What happened to Yusuke!?"

Kagome replies, in a cold plain tone, "Melody? She used that **Tsukuyomi** jutsu on him."

Sakura slowly gets on her feet and she says, in a cold plain tone, "Lady Tsunade taught me some medical stuff on how to cure the effects of Tsukuyomi, since she was the one who cured Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke from it when Itachi used it on them."

Shakuma asks, with concern, "But Sakura, aren't you…!?"

Sakura says, with a cold smile, "I'm fine, don't worry…!" Sakura then slowly walks towards Yusuke while minding her injuries and one the meanwhile, Amaya gains a cold serious look and she thinks in her mind, "No! I don't think that I can take Dartz's rule, any longer! He's hurt too many innocent lives! Even if it's our destiny to make sure that mankind sees the Light, none of us have the right to take lives, no matter what the cause is! No way about it! Dartz has to be stopped! Just you wait, Dartz, I'm going to get my friend back and you'll pay for your crimes!"

_**~Next time~**_

Yusuke: Oh no! Not you two jokers again!

Kagome: Yeah, don't you guys have a life rather than harassing Yusuke!

Iwamoto: Never! That worthless punk cheated in our last duel and we're here to bring the Ice Decks that you and your worthless cousin have stolen!

Yusuke: We didn't steal anything, jerk!

Shakuma: Oh no! Those two are with the Orichalcos!

Akashi: Yes, we heard a great deal on what happened

Iwamoto: I'm not surprised that Urameshi would do that to Keiko! It just goes to show that he's nothing more than a worthless punk and his whore cousin is even worse when we heard what she's done to Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: We don't care who wins, we'll get two souls anyways!

Amaya: That's it! This can't go any longer! Dartz needs to be taken down! I don't care if I have to face Keiko-san myself! I'm going to bring her into the Light and Hikaru will be my side as well!

Kagome: Oh no! Amaya has gone to challenge Keiko to a duel!

Yusuke: Is she crazy!? She's might release that fucking parasite!

Melody: Next time: The Bothersome Teachers' Return!

Hikari: What are those two annoying idiots are doing here?


	114. The Bothersome Teachers’ Return!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help!

**Chapter 114: The Bothersome Teachers' Return!**

(**Within the Slifer Red dorm; after the Orichalcos's attack on the 'White Dorm' at the early evening**)

Within Chazz's redesigned room, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together as the listen in to the conversation that the SOL members are having with the help of Shino's bugs as well as the very smart members of the group technologies devices and when the stumbled onto the Orichalcos made their own version of Orochimaru's Cursed Mark Jutsu, the ninjas of the Leaf Village, especially Sasuke and Anko gasps in shock and horror.

Sasuke yells out, in a horrified tone, "No! Those Orichalcos thugs made their own twisted version of Orochimaru's Cursed Mark Jutsu!"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "I take it that you know of that!"

Anko says, in a serious tone, "It's one of Orochimaru's sick and twisted creations! Most likely, Naruto told them about Sasuke's Cursed Seal of the Heaven and made an Orichalcos version of it with the help of Melody and Light Yagami, which means that we can't seal it with Kakashi's Evil Sealing Method that he used on Sasuke and they made it more different than Orochimaru's seal. What that cursed mark does is increase chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Most likely, the ones who have the cursed marks are Nodoka Saotome and her children, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Hikaru Sato, and Mayumi Ishikawa."

Misaki says, shocked, "What!?"

Ryoga says, surprised, "Ranma and Hotaru too!"

Genma yells out, seriously, "My family has that evil mark!"

Danielle says, in a serious tone, "It's true since they're almost close to the power that Inuyasha and his family possess."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Since they have those cursed marks on their bodies, it'll be harder to save them, unless we find some way to seal their Orichalcos Cursed Marks."

Davis says, with a sly grin, "Hey, don't worry, Pacifier Breath! We'll find a way to seal those cursed marks."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "And what's trouble also is how Inuyasha and his sisters have already mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan and used **Tsukuyomi** on Yusuke Urameshi."

Jiraiya says, in a serious tone, "And what's most disturbing is that what we heard from Nagato is that Nodoka Saotome has met up with the Akatsuki as well as the leader of the group Madara Uchiha, years before Itachi Uchiha's time in the Akatsuki, and three years after Itachi got into the group."

Soun yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Sasuke says, in a surprised tone, "You mean that Nodoka Saotome actually met up with Madara Uchiha."

Konan says, with a nod, "Indeed! She managed to get the techniques of myself, Nagato, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, and Sasori as well as Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and if I had to guess, she even gave those techniques to her children, Ranma and Hotaru Saotome."

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Which means that Ranma and Hotaru have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Soun says, in a serious tone, "If that the case, then Nodoka's, Ranma's, and Hotaru's eyesight won't deteriorate from using it so much and they manage to have Madara's Teleportation Jutsu."

Kasumi asks Soun, curiously, "Father, you act as if you know this Madara Uchiha before." Soun then gets a nervous look on his face and Kakashi says, with a nervous smile, "Well, I've already told your father about this, Kasumi." Unknown to them, Happosai, Cologne, as well as others with very keen senses could pick up the nervousness from Kakashi.

Happosai thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'm getting the feeling that Soun knows more than he's letting on!"_

(**Within Duel Academy's harbor; The next morning**)

Within the harbor on Duel Academy the next morning, we find a good sized yacht docked at the port with two familiar male men getting off the ship and onto the port in which we get a better view of the two males.

The first male is one in his 30s with black somewhat messy short hair, glasses over his black eyes, he is wearing a white shirt with a yellow tie and green formal jacket over the shirt with matching formal green pants and deep brown shoes.

The second male is similar in age to the first male with somewhat messy brown hair, brown eyes, strange buck teeth like a beaver, and wearing a blue teacher's uniform.

The two males have duel disks with dueling decks attached to their wrists and the black haired male says, with a deep male voice, "At long last, we have arrived and we can finally stop this school's reputation from going downhill with that piece of scum and his punk friend here."

The second male nods his head and says, in a somewhat high-pitched male voice, "Yes, Mister Iwamoto. And this time, Takenaka isn't here to protect him."

Iwamoto says, with a snarl, "But knowing Urameshi, Akashi, he might have made good friends with Chancellor Sheppard. It seems like good luck with that piece of street trash."

Akashi says, with an angered tone, "Yeah. He and that punk friend, Kuwabara, always seem to have the luck. They are pieces of trash and good things keep happening to them."

Iwamoto says, with a sinister smile, "Not this time, Mister Akashi. Yusuke Urameshi will finally be exposed as the piece of scum that he is and he will be sent into the trash where he belong. I will not let the sport of Duel Monsters be tainted by him and I make sure that he and his punk friend will never duel again. With your help, of course, Mister Akashi."

Akashi says, with a sly sinister grin, "It would be my pleasure, Mister Iwamoto. I would love to pay Kuwabara back for getting us in trouble with Takenaka with that test of his."

Iwamoto says, with a sinister smile, "Now, let's go see Chancellor Sheppard about getting that duel and kicking those rotten street punks out of this school for good." Soon after, the two teachers head off toward the main building on Academy Island and they are planning trouble for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

(**Within the Chancellor's office; a few moments later**)

Within the Chancellor's office, we find the white-clad Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Ray Kon, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, and Amaya Suzuki standing in front of the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, while all four dog hanyous in their human forms, Naruto Uzumaki, Hotaru Saotome, Mayumi Ishikawa, and Allie Senryu, trying to get to Dartz, who was with Izayoi, Ranma Saotome, Jordan Rhodes, Tyler Hino, Hikaru Sato, Michael Angel, Light Yagami, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, and Nodoka Saotome, guarding him while the rest of the Orichalcos warriors were holding them back.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What did you jerks do to Master Sartorius!?"

Mayumi yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "The same thing that we're going to do to you if you don't beat it, Blondie!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I thought that the beating that you geeks got last night was enough!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius was out cold and you freaks had something to do with it!"

Holly says, with an evil sly smile, "And if we did, then what, Princeton!? You're going to do something about it!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Keep in mind, dweeb, that we still have control of this school through your company!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Yeah the one that freak master of yours stole!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You know all about freak masters, Princeton, considering that your worthless master is one of them!"

Yolei yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Watch it, Saotome!"

Tai yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Or what, four-eyes!"

Mayumi yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, beat it or else!"

Amaya yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We're not leaving until you've paid for what you've done!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh yes, you are, fox whore! You're leaving alright! One way! First-class!" Hikaru then fires a physic blast at Amaya, which was too fast for her to dodge, and hits her hard, throwing her to a nearby wall, stunning her.

Yolei yells out, shocked, "Amaya!"

Ken yells out, in a cold serious tone, "How could you do that!? Wasn't she your friend!?"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That backstabbing bitch! Ha! You wish!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And you geeks better leave or you'll end up like your fox whore friend! You've got your 'destiny' junk and we've got super-powered people against you! Do the math!"

Chazz says, in a cold snarl, "Why you…?"

Alexis tells Chazz, in a cold serious tone, "Chazz don't! They're right! If we fight, then we'll seriously get hurt! Yusuke isn't with us since he's still stuck in that **Tsukuyomi** that Melody placed on him and Sakura is trying to help him recover!"

Chazz sends a cold angered snarl at the Orichalcos controlled warriors and he says, coldly, "This isn't over!"

Michael says, with an evil sly smile, "For once you're actually making sense, Princeton! I guess that miracles do happen!"

Chazz says, in a cold snarl, "Let's go!" The SOL members walks away while Alexis and Yolei carry Amaya on their shoulders while Alexis looks at Jordan, who was giving her a dark cold contempt glare, with a cold and solemn look then looks at Dartz with a cold angered glare and snarl.

After the SOL members left, Megumi says, in a cold snort, "Good riddance!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Akashi walking into the room.

Inuyasha asks, in a dark cold curious tone, "Who the hell are you two, freaks?"

Mr. Iwamoto yells out, annoyed, "Watch it, punk!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Or what!?"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Now Lord Inuyasha, let's not start a fight!" Dartz asks the two teachers, "Now what can I help you with?"

Mr. Iwamoto says, in a serious tone, "Yes! We need to talk to Chancellor Sheppard about rotten apples in his school."

Jordan says, perplexed, "Rotten apples?"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Chancellor Sheppard is out on a business trip! The man you'll need to speak with about these 'rotten apples' is the new owner of this school: me!"

Mr. Akashi says, perplexed, "Wait! I thought that Seto Kaiba is the owner of the school!"

Megumi says, with an evil sly smile, "But now it went to a better person for the job! You see, there were these trashes on this school that we're trying to pick up! This school is just littered with garbage!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, in a serious tone, "Yes! You're absolutely right! However, there are certain trash in this school that shouldn't be even here! They went by the names of Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You're here for them!"

Mr. Akashi says, with a sinister smile, "That's right, my dear! I can tell that you're a sharp child!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, in a serious tone, "Yusuke Urameshi is nothing more than street trash and a son of a whore that is damaging will damage this school's reputation and his friends are no better with the exception of Syrus Truesdale. The boy is nothing more than a coward and harmless and he hasn't been contaminated by his rotten stench!"

Mr. Akashi says, in a plain tone, "Yes! We want Urameshi and his friends and family thrown out of this school, right this instant! So far, we can't seem to get that punk since he keeps getting lucky and getting on the good side of naïve people, especially with high marks and good futures set out for them, but still hang around with scum like him! We want that punk to go down by our hands! We've been humiliated by that punk, Urameshi, for the last time!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, seriously, "Yes! Ever since, he's thought about going to Duel Academy, he's beaten me in duels, over and over, and just recently, he beat me in just one-turn! He cheated! No way can someone like Yusuke Urameshi beat me! He couldn't even set up a deck before and the only one that he's beaten is Kazuma Kuwabara! We've had it with that boy and want to see him go down!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "That makes two of us! You see, there's these people called the Society of Light and most of my associates from that group have hurt my associates here, physically and emotionally."

Mr. Iwamoto says, with a snort, "It wouldn't surprise me if Urameshi is in that group! Terrorizing innocent people for his own sick amusement!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Funny that you mention it, sir, since Yusuke Urameshi is already in the Society of Light!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, in a sneer, "See, it wouldn't surprise me at all! I bet that punk has caused more than enough trouble in this fine school!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yes, he's also enlisted help to cause this amount of trouble! He also friends with one freak of nature that's also a thorn on our sides! The leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius!"

Mr. Akashi says, perplexed, "Isn't he Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Was, sir? But Phoenix was used by that freak of nature and doesn't want anything to do with him, anymore!"

Mr. Iwamoto says, with a sneer, "It seems that Urameshi isn't the only scum in this school!"

Izayoi steps up and she says, with an evil sly smile, "We can show you the amount of damage that the Society of Light has done!" The two teachers look at each other confused as the Orichalcos warriors were about to tell their stories.

(**Inside of the 'White Dorm'; a good time afterwards**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, allies, and/or loved ones assembled in the infirmary of the 'White Dorm' where we find Sakura checking up on Yusuke, who is awake and holding his head.

Kagome asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "Do I look okay, Kagome? I feel like I got hit by a rocket!"

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Consider yourself lucky. Believe me, Yusuke. I know the strength of the **Tsukuyomi** and it is used to break someone's spirit and mind. It is one of the most deadly genjutsu and you are also lucky that you don't have extensive mental damage."

Yusuke says, with a sigh, "Who says that I don't have mental damage? What a nightmare."

Alexis asks, curiously, "Was it Keiko, again?"

Yusuke says, with a nod, "Yeah, Alexis. This time, she wasn't taken over by the 'Supreme Princess' and she was trying to kill me calling me a 'traitor' and such."

Sakura tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "You have to remember that it wasn't real, Yusuke. And it isn't Keiko that's really trying to kill you."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I know, Sakura! And it really pisses me off to put that nightmare into my head!" Yusuke leaps out of bed and he yells out, with a cold strong tone, "They have pushed the wrong buttons! They are going to pay to use what they did between Keiko and me to weaken me!"

Chazz asks, with a cold plain tone, "And how are you going to do that, Urameshi? If you hadn't noticed, you are no match for them as you are with Keiko!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Like I care, Chazz! I'll find a way!" Just then Kagome's PDA starts to beep and Kagome activates it in which Dartz's face comes onto the screen.

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Greetings, Miss Higurashi. I hope that Mister Urameshi is well."

Kagome yells out, with a cold angered tone, "What do you want, you freak?"

Dartz replies, on the PDA screen, "I think that you should watch your manners unless you want your members to start 'falling' under 'mysterious conditions'. I want you and your cousin to duel two of my newest associates and I want you to bring your Ice Decks. I tried to tell them otherwise, but since they know you so well, I couldn't talk them out of it."

Yusuke asks, perplexed and cold annoyed tone in his voice, "What do you mean, Dartz?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "You'll see, Mister Urameshi. And remember, I have control over this school and your lives, so, this is in your best interest. Until then, my friends." Just then Kagome's PDA screen goes blank and she deactivates it.

Amaya asks, perplexed, "What does Dartz want this time?"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "It has to be a trap, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "I know that, Kagome. However, this is our best chance to get back at those jerks and I want to know what that freak meant."

(**Sometime later; within Obelisk Arena**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Dartz and the members of Orichalcos assembled together as the SOL members of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, allies, family, and/or loved ones enter the room.

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Look who decided to show up!" Yusuke and Kagome, who had their Ice decks inside of their Academy Duel Disk, look at the Orichalcos warriors through Kagome turns her head away in shame at Inuyasha.

Dartz tells them, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you can make it, everyone."

Hinata asks, with a curious tone, "Who do you want Yusuke and Kagome to face?"

Dartz says, with a sinister smile, "Allow me to introduce Miss Kagome's and her cousin's opponents, Miss Hyuga." Just then Iwamoto and Akashi, with Orichalcos stones attached to wristbands on their right wrist and Chaos Duel Disks with their dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists.

Chazz thinks in his mind, coldly, _"I remember those runts! They are one that dare to call me a 'cockroach'! Wait a minute! They have Orichalcos stones!"_

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "You, two?! Again?!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sneer, "Do you really think that you saw the last of us, Urameshi?! Think again, you street rat!"

Akashi says, with a dark cold smile, "You are going to pay for making us look like fools, Urameshi! As well as you punk friends and whore sisters!"

Yusuke says, with a cold angered tone, "Watch your mouth, scum!"

Iwamoto says, with an evil smile, "Scum?! That's coming from someone that abandoned his girlfriend and left her to be raped by a punk!" Yusuke winches from that and Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Master Dartz told us the whole story and I knew that you would ruin her! She made a mistake by being close to you and she paid for it! Then again, with her past, I'm not surprised that she would run to you being so vulnerable at the time! But then you had to pay her loyalty with betrayal and left her to be raped! And your sisters are just as bad by leaving her in the rain like that! Taking a tape over her! You ruined Yukimura, Urameshi!"

Akashi says, pointing to the other SOL members, "And the rest of you are just as terrible! Miss Suzuki with taking a 'cool' boyfriend, who's proven to be scum like Urameshi, over a best friend with Mister Sakami being just as terrible! Little Miss Kunoichi for not knowing the difference between a yokai and its CONTAINER!" Sakura winches in shock and hurt from that comment.

Iwamoto says, with a plain tone, "Miss Tendo for being just like Urameshi right there: Abandoning someone that cared for you by taking a little tape over him! Little Miss Rhodes taking power over her whole family!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "I never took power over family!"

Jordan says, with a dark cold snort, "What do I look like witch?! I'm the proof right here whore!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Jordy…"_

Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Miss Suzuki, Miss Tendo, Miss Rhodes, Mister Sakami, and Miss Haruno are just as terrible as Urameshi for betraying people that they were close to because of their emotions or for worthless power! And Kagome Higurashi is whore just like her female cousins!"

Just then a female voice calls out, with a serious tone, "Don't you know that talking about behind their backs will get you hurt in the end?!" Everyone looks to see Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, Genki, and Kuwabara in the stands.

Genki yells out, shocked, "Oh man! Iwamoto and Akashi!"

Kira calls out, shocked in seeing Iwamoto, "What are the two of you doing here?!"

Kuwabara says, with a snort, "Not these two jokers, again!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If it isn't the second greatest punk in the world, Kuwabara, and Urameshi's bitchy sisters!"

Hikari says, with an angered tone, "Watch it jerk!"

Akashi tells Keiko, with a dark cold sly tone, "Here to see your troubles go away, Yukimura!"

Keiko asks, seriously, "What do you mean?"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Master Dartz told me about what this piece of street trash did to you, Yukimura! We warned you that Urameshi would lead you into nothing, but pain and misery! But then again, we know about your past, you went to Urameshi and his whore sisters since they were so 'understanding' and 'caring'! Personally, in my mind, if he had the chance and learned about your powers, he would have used you to terrorize the whole community!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's a lie!"

Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If you truly cared about Yukimura, would you have assumed that she was going behind you? If you truly cared, you would have confronted that little punk and not called Yukimura a 'traitor' when you betrayed her!" Yusuke winches at that and he doesn't reply to that 'insult'.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Guilty as charged! Since Yukimura is too 'loyal' and 'naïve' to see the writing on the wall, we will have to do her job for her and take you out once and for all! You might be 'book smart', but when it come to common sense, you are thick as a brick wall if you can't see what Urameshi really is after he betrayed you!"

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"Okay, those dorks are really getting annoyed! I hope that they get sealed away!"**_

Iwamoto and Akashi go up to the dueling platform and Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "Watch out, Yusuke! They've got Orichalcos stones with them!"

Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "Do you think that we noticed Chazz? Don't worry, with the Light on our side, we'll beat these creeps and get them out of our hair."

When Kagome and Yusuke get onto the dueling platform, Akashi tells them, "This will be a two-on-two tag duel! Everyone will have their own separate field, but you can use cards on your teammates' field and graveyard since each team will be sharing a graveyard! However, you can't share cards on the field or tactics, losers!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "We know, dork! Let's get this over with!" All four duelists activate their duel disks, each team gets 16,000 life-points, and all four of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" All four duelists cry out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Yusuke and Kagome: 16,000

Iwamoto and Akashi: 16,000

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone while drawing a card, "I'll go first, you little runts!" Iwamoto says, as the Field Spell slot of his duel disk opens up, "And I'll start with my Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell!"

There are many gasps and Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Just great!" After Iwamoto puts the cards into the Field Spell slot and it closes up, there is a bright sinister green light as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds all four duelists while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on the foreheads of Iwamoto and Akashi with red in their eyes.

Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "What a rush!"

Iwamoto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" Immediately, Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and then its eyes become red as the Orichalcos mark appears on its forehead while its stats rise from 1900/1500 to 2400/1500. Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smirk, "And two dense morons like you can see that my Field Spell boosts every monster on our field by five hundred attack points!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "We get it, geek!"

Iwamoto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

Yusuke says, drawing a card, "Okay, dork, it's my turn now!" Yusuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Graceful Charity! With this card, I can draw three more cards and discard two from my hand to the graveyard!" Yusuke draws three cards and discards two cards from his hand. Yusuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Ice Edge in attack mode!" Just then Ice Edge (800/800), an icy-blue and icy-white version of Cyber Dark Edge, appears on the field in attack mode.

Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "What is that? It looks like an white version of Zane's new 'Cyber Dark' monsters, but all white! Wait! Do you think…?!"

Just then a voice calls out, with a familiar Australian accent, "You're right, Kuwabara. That's one of the two Ice decks, Kuwabara." Everyone looks to see Catherine walking up to them.

Keiko asks Catherine, "Are you sure about that Catherine?"

Catherine says, with a nod, "You can be sure as a kangaroo's kick, Keiko. I've seen the cards before and I know them anywhere."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Thanks to my Edge's ability, he gains one level-three dragon or weaker from the graveyard and I choose my Masked Dragon!" Just then Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field, attached to Ice Edge through claws and IV wires, and Ice Edge goes 800/800 to 2200/800. Yusuke says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two face-down cards, dweebs!"

Akashi says, drawing a card, "Street punk, the only 'dweeb' is you and your whore of a cousin!" Akashi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen spell card! As long as this spell card remains on the field, if I control no monsters, I get to summon a fairy monster from my hand!" Akashi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I choose my Athena in attack mode!" Immediately, Athena (2600/800-3100/800), a silver haired female warrior with a silver trident that looks much like the Female Green Deity of War, appears on the field in attack mode gaining the mark of the Orichalcos and sinister red glow in her eyes. Akashi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play my Fallen Angel Ukoback in attack mode!" Just then Fallen Angel Ukoback (700/1000-1200/1000), a small angel creature with black angel wings and chains in front of its chest, comes out to the field in attack mode as the energy of the Orichalcos overtakes the fairy monster. Akashi says, with an evil smirk, "Since I brought out a fairy monster, you taken six hundred life-points of damage!" Athena unleashes a burst of energy causing Yusuke and Kagome to yelp in pain as they lose 600 life-points.

Yusuke says, with a stunned tone, "What the heck is this?!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You like this, street punk! We manage to replicate Yukimura's powers into our decks!"

The SOL members and our heroes and heroines are shocked and Alexis yells out, stunned, "No way! That's impossible!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "It is possible, white dork! And now, Higurashi and her bastard of a cousin are going to learn the true meaning of pain!"

Kira yells out, shocked, "We've got to do something!"

Hikari asks Kira, seriously, "How, Kira?! We know how that seal works!"

Akashi says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "And then I end my turn with three cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 15,400

Iwamoto and Akashi: 16,000

Kagome says, drawing one card, "It's my turn, loser!" Kagome says, putting one card on the spell/trap slots, "I play my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to summon one level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand!" Kagome says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I choose my Ice Magician!" Just then Ice Magician (2500/2100), an icy-white and icy-blue version of Dark Magician, appears on the field in attack mode.

Akashi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Dark Lightning trap card!" Akashi's face-down card is revealed to be the trap card with a picture of a black lightning bolt is revealed and Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "My trap card destroys a monster that's special summoned!" Just then a black lightning bolt slams into Ice Magician and destroys it.

Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Silent Doom to revive Ice Magician!" Just then Ice Magician (2500/2100) reappears back on the field in defense mode. Kagome says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I release him to bring out my Ice Eradicator Warlock in attack mode!" Ice Magician vanishes to be replaced by Ice Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100), an icy-white and icy-blue version of Dark Eradicator Warlock, comes to the field in attack mode. Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity and force all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Kagome says, with a cold smile, "And now, my Warlock's ability deals you one grand in damage, thanks to its special ability!" The icy-white and icy-blue magician prepared to blast the two teachers with its staff.

Akashi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "My Divine Wrath will take care of your magician, weakling!" Akashi's next face-down is the Divine Wrath counter-trap card and Akashi says, discarding a card from his hand, "By getting rid of a card from my hand, your monster takes a hike!" Just then a column of light surrounds Ice Eradcation Warlock and with a groan, the mystical monster vanishes in an instant. Akakshi says, with a cold sly tone, "This is just divine judgment for you, traitor!"

Kagome says, putting one card onto her duel disk, "I play my Cyber Gynmast in defense mode!" Immediately, Cyber Gymanst (800/1800) appears on the field in defense mode. Kagome says, discarding one card from her hand, "And now, my Gymnast's ability allows me to send your female fury packing!" Just then Athena shatters into pieces and Kagome says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slot, "And I'll end with two cards face-down!"

Iwamoto says, drawing a card, "Is that all?! You little worm are really that lame! Let me show how it is done!" Iwamoto says, displaying a continuous spell card with a peasant paying a Fiend monster with gold coins, "I play my Archfiend's Economics! As long as this spell card remains on the field, I don't need to pay any life-points due to the effects of 'Archfiend' monsters!" Iwamoto puts the card into the spell/trap slots and Iwamoto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" Immediately, Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500-2500/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and gets infused with the Orichalcos' energy. Iwamoto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Checkmate spell card! By releasing my Soldier, my big bad Terrorking Archfiend can attack you directly!" Archfiend Soldier vanishes and Terrorking Archfiend charges in to attack Yusuke directly.

Yusuke says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "My Negate Attack trap card will make sure that skull head won't touch me, dork!" Yusuke's face-down card is revealed to be the Negate Attack counter trap card.

Iwamoto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "You really are that stupid, Urameshi! My Trap Jammer makes sure that your trap card is worthless as you are!" Iwamoto's face-down is revealed to be Trap Jammer Counter-trap card and Yusuke gasps as his Negate Attack counter trap card is negated in which he yelps in pain as Terrorking Archfiend slashes him in the chest causing his shirt to get ripped slightly as he and Kagome lose 2500 life-points.

Kagome asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, with a cold plain tone, "Peachy, Kagome."

Iwamoto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "You won't be as soon as we're done with you, you street scum!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 12,900

Iwamoto and Akashi: 16,000

Yusuke says, drawing a card, "It's my move, jerk!" Yusuke says, putting discarding his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and then putting one card on his duel disk, "By discarding my Blue-Eyes, I can bring out my Hardened Armed Dragon!" Just then Hardened Armed Dragon (1500/800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Why did you get rid of a card like that to play that runt, Urameshi? You really are stupid!"

Yusuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "We'll see who the idiot is when I activate my Cost Down spell card! By getting rid of one card in my hand, all monster cards in my hand go down by two stars for this turn!" Yusuke discards one more card from his hand and Yusuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, "So, that means I can release my Hardened Armed Dragon to bring out a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" Hardened Armed Dragon vanishes from the field as a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a dark cold sneer, "Too bad for you, but my Blue-Eyes can't be destroyed by card effects since my Hardened Armed Dragon was used to Advance Summon him!" Yusuke yells out, with a cold smile, "Blue-Eyes, take to this jerk with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes a burst of lightning energy right at Terrorking Archfiend.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smile while pushing a button on his duel disk, "My card might not destroy him, but they can trap him with my Shadow Spell!" Just then Iwamoto's face-down card is revealed to be the Shadow Spell trap card and Blue-Eyes White Dragon becomes trapped in chains as it goes down from 3000/2500 to 2300/2500 in which Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smirk, "Too bad, punk! My trap card makes your monster unable to attack and my trap also takes away seven hundred attack points!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "My Ice Edge can cut you down to size, moron! By cutting its attack points in half, it can deal you with direct damage! Ice Edge, show this dork who is boss!" Ice Edge's stats goes down from 2200/800 to 1100/800 in which it unleashes a burst from its wings right at Iwamoto.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smile while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Think you are so smart, Urameshi? Think again, street trash! My Defense Draw will take care of that attack!" Iwamoto's other face-down card is Defense Draw in which a field protects him from Ice Edge's attack in which Iwamoto says, while drawing a card, "While preventing any damage, I can also draw a card!"

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "I end my turn, dweeb!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold mocking tone, "Can't you do better than that, Urameshi?! I knew that you are scum! You are worthless and you will always be worthless like the rest of your family!"

Akashi says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, then!" Akashi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release my Fallen Angel Ukoback to Advance Summon my Fallen Angel Desire in attack mode!" The small 'dark angel' monster vanishes from the field and Fallen Angel Desire (3000/2800-3500/2800), a black armored monster with red angel wings, comes to the field in attack mode while getting filled with the Orichalcos' energy. Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Since I used a fairy monster to Advanced Summon, my mighty monster needs only one to come to the field! And now, I play his ability! I lower his attack points by one grand to take out his pathetic Ice Edge!" Just then darkness energy destroys Ice Edge and Masked Dragon attached with it while Fallen Angel Desire goes from 3000/2800 to 2500/2800. Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And now, my Desire attack your pathetic lizard now, Urameshi!" Desire attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon and destroys it causing Yusuke to yelp as he and Kagome loses 200 life-points. Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I think that's enough punishment for you, loser!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 12,700

Iwamoto and Akashi: 16,000

Kagome says, drawing one card from her deck, "You are going to pay for that one, jerk!" Kagome says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I release my Cyber Gymnast to Advance Summon my Cyber Prima in attack mode!" Cyber Gymnast vanishes from the field as Cyber Prima (2300/1600) appears to take her place. Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And now, her ability takes care of your spell cards!" Just then Valhalla and Archfiend's Economics continuous spell cards vanish from the field. Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I give her my Axe of Despair equip spell card to boost her power by one grand!" Immediately, the axe appears on Cyber Prima's hands in which she goes from 2300/1600 to 3300/1600! Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And now, my Prima attacks your little 'dark fairy' directly!" Cyber Prima then moves in to attack Akashi's Fallen Angel monster.

Akashi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Time for another lesson, loser! I activate my Prison Flame trap card!" Akashi's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a column of flame bursting out of the ground. Akashi says, discarding one card from his hand, "By discarding one card from my hand, your monster is destroyed and you and that street punk cousin take damage equal to half of its attack points!" Just then burst of flame comes out from the ground, destroys Cyber Prima, and Kagome and Yusuke yelp from the flames as they lose 1650 more life-points.

Kagome says, with a cold annoyed groan, "I'll end my turn here!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 11,050

Iwamoto and Akashi: 16,000

Iwamoto says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, losers!"

Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "And now, you lose eight hundred life-points due to your Terrorking Archfiend's ability!" Iwamoto and Akashi darkly and coldly snarl as they lose 800 life-points from Iwamoto's Terrorking Archfiend's ability.

Iwamoto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release my Terrorking to Advanced Summon my Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Terrorking Archfiend vanishes from the field as Summoned Skull (2500/1200-3000/1200) appears on the field and gets filled with Orichalcos' power. Iwamoto calls out, with a dark cold smile, "And now, Summoned Skull, blast these losers to kingdom come!" Summoned Skull unleashes a powerful lightning attack right at Yusuke and Kagome directly.

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone while pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not with my Mystic Ice Wall trap card!" Just then Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be trap card with a picture of a mystic behind a wall of mystic freezing energy and Kagome says, with a cold smile, "Thanks to this card, when you direct attack without the help of a card effect, I can play this card and negate that attack! Then you suffer damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

Iwamoto and Akashi yell out in unison, "No way!" Just then a mystic wall of energy comes up on the field, blocks the attack, and sends right back at Iwamoto and Akashi, who yell out in pain as they get hit causing them to lose 3000 life-points.

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "And then I can play any 'Ice' monster from my graveyard equal or less of the damage that you got regardless of any summoning requirements! My Ice Eradactor Warlock should do nicely!" Just then Ice Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100) returns to the field in attack mode.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sneer while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end with this face-down!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 11,050

Iwamoto and Akashi: 13,000

Yusuke says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now, dweeb!" Yusuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my own Card of Sanctity and now, we draw until we have six cards!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Yusuke says, with cold smile, "And now, you are going to get slammed with one grand in damage from Kagome's Warlock!" Ice Eradicator Warlock unleashes a beam of icy-blue mystical energy from his staff right at Iwamoto and Akashi.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smile while pushing a button on his duel disk, "My Spell of Pain will reflect that damage right back to you!" Iwamoto's face-down card is revealed to be the Spell of Pain Quick-Play spell card and Yusuke and Kagome yelps as the beam redirects right back at them in which they lose 1000 life-points.

Yusuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You are really going to get it this time, you rat! I play my Block Attack spell card and use it to switch your skull head to defense mode!" Summoned Skull goes from attack to defense mode in which Kagome's Warlock fires a beam of energy at them in which causes them to yelp as they lose 1000 life-points. Yusuke says, with a cold smirk, "And now, you get slammed with a grand in damage!" Yusuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play my Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Blizzard Dragon (1800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a cold smirk, "And now, I use its ability to make that overgrown winged freak unable to attack or change until the end of that bucktooth freak's next turn! Then I will have him that out that skull head of yours, Iwamoto!" Blizzard Dragon attacks Summoned Skull and destroys the monster, but since it was in defense mode, Iwamoto and his partner don't lose life-points. Yusuke says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 10,050

Iwamoto and Akashi: 12,000

Akashi says, drawing a card, "Is that all, Urameshi? This might change your mind!" Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I activate my Desire's ability twice and use it to destroy Warlock and Blizzard Dragon!" Just then darkness coves the two named monsters, destroying them, and Desire goes down from 2500/2800 to 500/2800!

Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "Are you dumb or what?! Your monster is now a wimp and even through my dragon is gone, its effect still takes your monster out of the fight even through it can't really attack now!"

Akashi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "This will show how dumb you truly are, street punk! I play my Advanced Force spell card! If I use one level five or above for an Advance Summon of another high level monster, I lower the requirements for my monster to get summoned by one monster! So, I get rid of my Desire in order to play my trump card!" Akashi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "The mighty Splendid Venus in attack mode!" Desire vanishes as Splendid Venus (2800/2400-3300/2400), a huge golden armored humanoid angel monster with four white angel wings coming out its back, in attack mode while the mighty angel monster is filled with the Orichalcos' energy.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "How in the world did you get your hands on an ultra rare planet series monster?!"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Planet series?"

Kira asks, perplexed, "What is a Planet series?" Just then Bastion walks up to Keiko, the Urameshi sisters, and their group.

Bastion says, with a plain tone, "A 'Planet Series' monster card is a group of monsters based on the planets of our solar system. There are only three of them: Big Saturn, a power machine monster, Elemental Hero Terra Firma, one of the strongest Elemental Hero Fusion Monsters from the series known as 'Nature Heroes', and finally, there is Splendid Venus, one of the most powerful fairy monster."

Kuwabara says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Catherine asks, curiously, "Does our 'Hero user' know about that monster?"

Back to the duel, Yusuke yells out, with a cold plain tone, "Where did you get that ultra rare monster?"

Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "I know how! Akashi stole it from a student during lunch stating that it was a distraction!"

Kuwabara says, in a snort, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "As a respected teacher, you have to take stuff that will prove 'harmful' to students in their studies and make examples out of them for bring distractions to school."

Kagome says, with a cold sneer, "You mean you stole it?! You are a thief!"

Akashi says, with a dark cold snarl, "How dare you whore?! It is time that I teach you respect!"

Kagome say, with a cold smile, "And maybe I should teach you a lesson that crime doesn't pay! How about we make a bet?! If Yusuke and I win, I'll get you planet series card!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold grin, "And when we win, not only do we get your souls, we get your dueling decks as well!"

Yusuke says, with a cold smirk, "Don't count on it, dweeb!"

Akashi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I think so! My Venus reduces the strength of all non-Fairy monsters by five hundred points and you can't counter my spell or trap cards! And now, I add my Double Attack spell card!" Akashi discards Fallen Angel Superbia (2900/2400) and he says, with a dark cold smile, "By discarding my Superbia, my Venus can attack twice in one turn! Show them no mercy, Venus! Double Feather Shot!" Venus unleashes two attacks of feathers in which Kagome and Yusuke yelp as they are cut up greatly as they lose 6800 life-points in the two attacks.

Alexis asks, stunned, "Yusuke, are you and Kagome all right?"

Yusuke replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "Do we look all right, Alexis?!"

Akashi says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And you won't be when we end this duel next turn!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 4250

Iwamoto and Akashi: 12,000

Kagome says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, dork! And your so call high class monster is going down!" Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Sacrifice Icicle spell card!" Just then an Ice Totem similar in design to the totem on Easter Island appears on Kagome's monster zones in which Kagome says, with a cold plain tone, "One of my monster slots is made unusable for the rest of the duel for one Icicle Token in attack mode!" Just then one Icicle Token (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Kagome puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, with a cold serious tone, "This Token counts as two monsters for an Advanced Summon and I choose to play my Ice Queen in attack mode!" The token shatters apart and reforms into Ice Queen (2900/2100-2400/1600) in attack mode.

Akashi says, with a dark cold smirk, "And my Venus takes down your monster a peg! Not even a queen can stand up to a mighty sovereign such as Venus!"

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I think that my trap card might say something to that, jerk! I activate my Ice Freezer trap card!" Just then Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a monster frozen in ice! Kagome says, with a cold smile, "This card brings down any non-Water monster that I choose to zero for this turn and your Venus is my target, dork!" Akashi gasps as Venus is encased in ice and she goes from 3400/2400 to 0/0. Kagome says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play two equip spell cards: Rainbow Veil and White Veil!" Ice Queen then goes from icy-blue to sickly white with a rainbow aura.

Akashi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If you think that scares me, ha! I know what your stupid card does, but my Venus negates any effect against my card effects! When it activates, my Venus will take out your White Veil!"

Kagome says, with a cold smile, "My Rainbow Veil negates your monster's ability and makes it useless!"

Akashi yells out, shocked, "No way, dork!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Show how wrong he is, my queen!" Ice Queen unleashes a powerful icicle attack that destroys Akashi's Venus along with Iwamoto's and Akashi's spell and trap cards minus the Field Spell causing Iwamoto and Akashi to yelp as they lose 2400 life-points. Kagome says, with a cold smile while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I think that's enough punishment for now!"

Current Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 4250

Iwamoto and Akashi: 9600

Iwamoto says, drawing a card from his deck, "You are going to so pay for that witch!" Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I play my Hammer Shot spell card and take out your Ice Queen!"

Yusuke says, putting a button on his duel disk, "My Magic Jammer will take care of your spell card, dork!" Yusuke's face-down card is revealed to be the Magic Jammer counter-trap card and Yusuke discards one card from his hand to negate Iwamoto's spell card.

Iwamoto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "How about Monster Reborn instead, Urameshi?! And I'll revive your Blue-Eyes White Dragon while I'm at it, punk!" Just then Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500-3500/2500) appears on Iwamoto's field in attack mode while the Orichalcos' energy courses through Yusuke's 'former' monster. Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smile, "How does it feel to get crushed by your own monster, Urameshi?! I call this 'justice', you street punk!"

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "You are so asking for it, wise ass!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "How will you feel when I clobber your whore of a cousin with it! And when we are done, the rest of your backstabbers and traitors in the 'Society of Losers' is next!"

Akashi says, with a dark cold smile, "That worthless piece of scum and trash, Sartorius, shall rule why trash is trash and why those that associate with trash will get dumped by it!"

Kagome yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That tears it, dork! You have gone too far and we won't let you lay a hand on Master Sartorius!"

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smile, "Try and stop me, you little bitch! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, crush your former owner's cousin!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes a powerful burst of lightning energy right Kagome's Ice Queen!

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "My Waboku trap card will negate your attack, slime!" Kagome's trap card is the Waboku trap card and three maidens appear to negate Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold snort, "I end!"

Yusuke says, drawing a card, "Okay, dork, you are going to get what you deserve!" Yusuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Take Over Five spell card! This card discards five cards from the top of my deck and now, Kagome and I will be able to draw one extra card during our Standby Phases from now on, but cards from our decks can't be sent to the graveyard anymore!" Yusuke discards the top five cards from his deck including Ice Keel (800/800), an icy-white and icy-blue version of Cyber Dark Keel, and Ice Horn (800/800), an icy-white and icy-blue version of Cyber Dark Horn, to the graveyard. Yusuke says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Ice Impact spell card!" Just then a hologram of a spell card with a picture of Ice Edge, Ice Keel, and Ice Horn appears on the field and Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "By returning Ice Edge, Ice Keel, and Ice Horn from my graveyard to my deck, I can play my Ice Dragon in attack mode! And I put Ice Keel and Ice Horn with my last spell card, dorks!" Just then all three said monster cards comes out of Yusuke's graveyard and he puts them back into his deck. After reshuffles, he puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk and he yells out, with a cold smile, "Meet the monster that will send you to your dorm, dorks: Ice Dragon!" Just then Ice Dragon (1000/1000), an icy-blue and icy-white version of Cyber Dark Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Iwamoto says, with a dark cold smile, "That's it?! That dragon isn't much!"

Yusuke says, with a cold smirk, "My dragon can take any dragon monster from my graveyard and boost its power by it! My other Blue-Eyes White Dragon will do nicely!" Just then Yusuke's other Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his graveyard appears on the field, gets attached to Ice Dragon by claws and IV wires, and Ice Dragon goes up from 1000/1000 to 4000/1000. Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "Plus, it gets one hundred more attack points for every monster in my graveyard and since Kagome and I are working together, her monsters count too, dork! Since there are seven monsters, it is a seven hundred point boost dweeb!" Ice Dragon goes from 4000/1000 to 4700/1000 and Yusuke calls out, with a cold serious tone, "And now, it is time for some real payback! Ice Dragon, get my monster back!" Ice Dragon unleashes a powerful burst of freezing energy at Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying it, and costing Iwamoto and Akashi 1200 life-points. Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "I'll end with my dragon gain a hundred more attack points!" Ice Dragon goes up from 4700/1000 to 4800/1000 as Yusuke ends his turn.

Current Scores:

Yusuke and Kagome: 4250

Iwamoto and Akashi: 8400

Akashi says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, you street trash!"

Yusuke says, taking out a card from his graveyard, "And I play the effect of a trap card in my graveyard!"

Iwamoto asks, shocked, "In your graveyard?!"

Yusuke then displays a trap card with a picture of a column of light bursting out of the ground and he says, with a cold grin, "That's right, dweeb! It's my Supreme Light trap card! When I have a Light monster out when this trap card is in my graveyard, I can remove this trap card to end your turn immediately!"

Akashi yells out, shocked, "That's not fair, punk!"

Kagome says, drawing a card, "It is so fair, dork! And this duel is over! My Ice Queen has regained her full strength since your Venus took a hike!" Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Kagome says, displaying a continuous spell card with a picture of a sickly white aura above Light monsters, "And now, I play my Light Field continuous spell card! This spell makes sure that of all of my Light monsters' abilities don't affect my own monsters!" Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "This will work just fine when I use my Monster Reborn to bring back your Venus to my field!" Just then in a bright light, Splendid Venus (2800/2400) comes to Kagome's field in attack mode.

Akashi says, with a dark cold angered tone, "How dare you take my monster, whore?!"

Kagome says, with a cold sneer, "It will be my monster now, dweeb! This is what you get for taking what doesn't belong to you!" Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Plump Up spell card to double my Venus' attack points for this turn!" Just then Venus goes from 2800/2400 to 5600/2400 and Kagome says, displaying her Ice Queen's status with 2900/2400 in power, "And since my other spell card makes Venus' ability not work on my monsters and Yusuke's monsters, this is more than enough power to end this duel and you, jerk!"

Iwamoto says, fearfully, "You can't do this to us, witch!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "Ice Queen and Venus, show them how wrong they are and give them what the power of Light can do!" The two monsters attacks at the same time and the two teachers scream as they are hit hard causing the duel to end immediately with the loss of 8500 life-points on Iwamoto's and Akashi's side.

Final Score:

Yusuke and Kagome: 4250

Iwamoto and Akashi: 0

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Orichalcos closes in on the two teachers and they yell out as their spirits are ripped for their bodies.

Iwamoto yells out, shocked, "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HOW CAN WE LOSE WITH ALL THE POWER THAT WE HAD?!!"

Akashi calls out, horrified, "PLEASE STOP THIS! MASTER DARTZ, DON'T ABANDON US…!!!" Just then the two of their soulless forms collapse on the ground as the Orichalcos seal fades away.

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snort, "What losers. I knew that they would lose. At least they helped us to bring the Leviathan back."

Naruto says, with a dark cold smile, "It also got us to know a bit about their Ice decks. The plan worked perfectly."

Amaya says, with a shocked tone, "You knew that they would lose?! You knew and sent them to get data on Yusuke's and Kagome's decks!"

Melody says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right, loser! Master Dartz taught us about chess! You have to get rid of your pawns to get know your enemy better, dork!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Tenten says, shocked, "That's horrible!"

Holly says, with a dark cold grin, "They should be glad to help us bring back paradise!"

Light says, with a dark cold smirk, "Those jerks and thieves had no place in paradise other to be fodder to bring it about!"

Inuyasha looks at our heroes and heroines and he says, with a dark cold smile, "Plus, Yukimura knows what to do to beat your so called 'ultimate decks' now! And the 'Supreme Princess' does as well!"

When everyone looks at Keiko, Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Major crap! Inuyasha has darn point even though he is brainwashed! With that parasite in Keiko, she sees and knows what Keiko knows and now that we have exposed our Ice decks or at least a sample of them, they will find a way to figure out and when the nonbelievers know, the 'Supreme Princess' will know soon after!"_

Kagome says, displaying the Splendid Venus (2800/2400), "You also just lost one ultra rare monster card!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Take the card, witch! We already know how to counter it!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold smile, "And soon, all of you dweebs will be sealed away where you belong!" Inuyasha says, looking at Keiko, "And if you are smart, Yukimura, a 'Singer' like you should be playing for the winning team!"

Keiko says, her glare becoming intense that surprised and scared Inuyasha before, "I told you, Inuyasha: I'm where I belonged! Between you and this world! And when your family and I duel, the only true loser is going to be you! If you think you know my deck, you are far from mistaken and your arrogance and ego will cost you as it does all villains!" Keiko turns away, but she says, with a smirk, "But thanks for the heads up on those Ice deck, now I know exactly what to do!"

Kira says, with a grin, "That's right, Inuyasha. However, in the end, it is going to cost you!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Yeah, right! You are so bluffing!"

Kuwabara says, with a confident smirk, "Are we, dork?" When the Orichalcos warriors see the confident smirks of our heroes and heroines as they leave the stands, it leaves them thinking about why they are so confident.

However, the SOL members stop our heroes and heroines and Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "Get out of our way!"

Kelly says, with a cold serious tone, "Not until you see reason, Hikari!"

Alexis goes to Keiko and she asks, "Keiko, can't you…?!"

Keiko says, with a darker and colder tone than before with her eyes giving off a sinister golden glow, **"Back off!"** The SOL members jump back in fear and Keiko's eyes and tone return to 'normal' for the moment in which our heroes and heroines escort her out.

Amaya thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Geez! That must be the 'Supreme Princess', the parasite that has possessed Keiko's body to turn her into her 'vessel' of destruction! Master Sartorius did tell me that she is a powerful duelists and with her strength, Hikaru can be saved from these Orichalcos assholes! I need to bring her into the Society of Light to save Hikaru and help Yusuke! I can't help Kagome with Inuyasha since he's with those Orichalcos creeps after what that asshole and that claypot witch has done to them, but I can still get Keiko to help me get Hikaru back! It is best way to start making up for the stupid mistakes that I made! Don't worry, Hikaru, I'm coming!"_

(**Within another location; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of some kind of mysterious location, we find Mina and Kino of what looks like some kind of Native American temple and the arch in front of the temple as an engraving a dragon that looks a combination of the five 'Marks of the Dragon' that our five 'Signers' have with a glowing much larger version on the ground.

Mina says, with a plain tone, "The Stairway of the Dragon, Kino."

Kino says, amazed, "It is amazing, Mina."

Mina says, with a serious tone, "Don't even come close to the glowing light, Kino. We are not worthy to be legendary dragon's presence."

Kino asks, curiously, "Then why did we find this place, Mina?"

Mina says, with a snort, "For the Signers, Kino! The five of them are worthy to be here and they need to be here!"

Kino says, with a plain tone, "Right, sis. I think that we should head back and see how our princess is doing."

Mina says, with a nod, "Right, bro." The two of them then walk off into the distance and leaving the mysterious temple behind them.

(**In the mid-afternoon; In front of the 'White Dorm'**)

Just around dawn the mid-afternoon, we find someone sneaking out from the hole that used to be the front door of the 'White Dorm' and into the road that leads to the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red dorms. When we get a closer look, we find that person is none other than Amaya Suzuki with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist and with a determined look on her face.

Amaya thinks in her mind, _"I know that Master Sartorius told me not to confront the nonbelievers, especially those Orichalcos creeps, until they see the light, but what I saw those Orichalcos have done was beyond horrible. They use each other to get what they want without any sense of caring of what happens to the other one. If this keeps up, I'm afraid the darkness of the nonbelievers and the Orichalcos will consume them, especially Hikaru, and we will never get him to see the light! I have to take this risk and get Keiko to see the light and reason…or die trying! With Keiko in the Light, Yusuke will be happy and she'll help us get Hikaru back to me so I can make up for what I've done to him!"_ Amaya then rushes off as quickly as possible towards the Slifer Red dorms.

(**Meanwhile; Inside of the 'White Dorm'**)

In the hallways on the 'White Dorm', we find Ray Kon and Ken Ichijouji walking in the hallways.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Ken! Ray!"

Ray and Ken turned to see Alexis Rhodes, Shakuma Sakami, and Kari Kamiya running towards them and Shakuma asks, in a cold plain tone, "Have you seen Amaya around?"

Ray replies, coldly, "Not since Yusuke and Kagome defeated their former teachers…"

Ken asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "We went to her room and only to find that her duel disc and deck aren't there!"

Ray and Ken gasp in shock and Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "No! She wouldn't!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "She's most likely gone to the Slifer Red dorm to challenge one of the nonbelievers or one of those Orichalcos creeps to a duel! When we came back from the arena, I noticed that she had a horror look on her face."

Alexis, Shakuma, and Kari gasp in shock and Alexis says, worriedly, "She might have gone to a pack of wolves, because of the nonbelievers and towards us even worse, the Orichalcos!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "But she knows better than to confront either one of them, especially the Orichalcos!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Come on! We have to catch her, before she meets with any of them!" The SOL members dashed through the hallways to the direction of the door of the 'White Dorm'.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; sometime later**)

Returning with our heroes and heroines, we find them all assembled as Keiko, Kira, Hikari, and the others that were at the duel of Yusuke and Kagome against Yusuke's former teachers explain about what happened in that duel. Right now, Misaki has a new 'Goth' look.

Misaki's peach blonde hair was now pitch black with dark violet highlights with dark violet lips, while a black leather spiked choker was around her neck. She was also wearing a dark violet tube top that covers her voluptuous bust, except the part where they begin to divide, and the top goes down until only one-quarter the way to her navel, which was covered by a black denim jacket, dark violet painted fingernails. She was also wearing black mini-skirt that only goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving major mid-drift obviously, the skirt goes down one-half of her upper legs with matching black belt that held a pouch for her dueling deck.

Tyson says, annoyed, "That's just what we needed, gang!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "Kagome has access to rare planet series card and that makes her a bit more dangerous than ever before. She could adapt her 'Ice Deck' to it, but this does give us knowledge of their 'Ice Decks' and allows us to figure out how to defeat them."

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "It seems like Yusuke's 'Ice Deck' is based on my Underworld deck, so, it means that you can render it powerless without dragons to have it feed upon." Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "However, this won't work on my deck since it is far stronger."

Yugi says, with a plain tone, "And it looks like Kagome's deck is based on spellcasters and different version of Dark Magician series spellcaster monsters. Find out the weakness of my Dark Magician and all of the cards based on it in which you will find the solution to take out that deck."

Jaden asks Keiko, with a plain tone, "Wow, sis! How do you think we can win?"

Sango says, with a serious tone, "It seems difficult, my friends."

Bastion says, with a dark smile, "It will be easy to outwit them, Sango."

Just then our heroes and heroines that are spiritual aware or can sense chakra sense something and Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "We have a visitor and this kind of chakra comes from members of the Society of Light, everyone."

Ino says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Just great! Another white dork!" Everyone looks towards the source to see Amaya Suzuki, with an Academy Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist, walk up to everyone.

Misaki thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That's Amaya?! Talk about looking 'foxy'!"_

Jasmine says, with a dark plain tone, "What do you want dweeb?! This is our turf and you, dweebs, aren't allowed!"

Amaya says, pointing to Keiko, "I'm here for her! The so-called 'Queen' of the Blue Dorm!"

Mindy says, with a dark nasty sly tone, "Are you nuts?! There is a reason that she is the top girl of our dorm!"

Amaya says, with a cold serious tone, "The only reason that she is because Alexis Rhodes saw the Light and went into Society of Light! She didn't exactly earn her place!"

Hikari yells out, with a dark deadly glare, "What was that dork?! I think that you need a butt kicking!"

Amaya winches in fear and she then sees Misaki in which she gasps, _"Oh no! That's Misaki! The nonbelievers got to her too!"_

Supreme Princess tells Keiko, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"She's challenging you, Keiko! If you are a real duelist, you will beat her to show your power! Or I could do it for you?!"**_

Keiko replies, with a plain tone, _**"I don't think so, witch! I can take care of this myself!"**_ Keiko steps forward and she says, with a dark serious tone, "If you wish to see my strength, that's fine with me. But let me warn you, fairly, I'm sure that your pathetic excuse of a leader told you all about me."

Amaya says, with a cold serious tone, "He told me and it is time that you got reason knocked into your skull!"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "I don't think so, dweeb!"

Jaden hands Keiko her 5ds Duel Disk, she attached to her left wrist, and she tells Jaden, "Thank you, Jaden."

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "No problem, Kei!"

Keiko says, putting her deck into her duel disk, "Let's do this, dweeb!" The two of them activate their duel disks, Keiko's duel disk shuffles her deck, their life-points counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Keiko and Amaya yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Amaya: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Amaya!" Everyone looks to see our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, allies, friends, and/or loved ones in the Society of Light assemble.

Ukyo says, with a dark snort, "The whole 'Geek Patrol' is here, gang!"

Max says, darkly, "Just what we didn't want to see!"

Kagome tells Amaya, with a cold serious tone, "Amaya, are you crazy?! You are going to get us killed!"

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "You don't stand a chance against Keiko!"

Amaya says, with a cold serious tone, "I'm doing this to repay for the mistakes that I made! If I bring her into the Light, she can save Hikaru and you, two, can be happy!"

Just then Mina and Kino appear and Kino says, with a dark smirk, "Like you can win against our mistress, dork!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "You, two, again?! I'm getting sick of you!"

Mina says, sticking out her tongue, "The feeling is mutual dweeb!"

Kino says, with a dark smile, "Fox dork, don't think you are getting out of this duel! Try it and the two of us will make sure that the rest of your 'Geek Squad' gets it!"

Tenten says, with a cold smile, "You wouldn't dare, you twerp!" Just then a kunai passes between her left cheeks, nearly cutting her, and everyone looks to see Mina is the one who threw it.

Mina says, with a dark deadly glare, "Never talk to my brother in that manner or I'll beat you so hard that you will never have children!"

Kira, Hikari, and Keiko think in their minds at the same time, _"Overboard much, Mina?!"_

Keiko says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off!" But when Keiko draws her card, she feels a jolt go through her whole body. Keiko thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What was that feeling that went through my body right now?"_ Keiko looks at the card that she drew in which she gains a curious look and Keiko says, with a dark smile and putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Instant Fusion spell card! With this card, by lowering my life-points by one grand, I can play one level five or below Fusion Monster!" Keiko takes a Fusion Monster out of her Extra deck and she says, with a dark plain tone, "My Flame Swordsman will do nicely!" Just then Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) appears on the field while Keiko's life-points drop by 1000. Keiko says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Polymerization!" Keiko then displays a Dark Magician (2500/2100) in her hand and she says, with a dark serious tone, "I fuse my Dark Magician with my Flame Swordsman!"

There are plenty of gasps on both sides and Joey asks, confused, "When did Keiko get a Dark Magician?!" Yugi glances to concern and looks to see a ghostly figure of Atem in his 'Pharaoh Form' with a smile on his lips as he vanishes in which Yugi smiles as well. Dark Magician appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and a dark red and black twister appears on the field as Keiko puts another Fusion Monster card from her Extra deck on her duel disk.

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "It's time to come out my Dark Flare Knight!" Out of the twist, Dark Flare Knight (2200/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I add my Flamvell Guard Tuner monster in defense mode!" Just then Flamvell Guard (100/2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Keiko says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Amaya: 8000

Keiko: 7000

Amaya says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now!" Amaya says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Defender, the Magical Knight in defense mode!" Just then Defender, the Magician Knight (1600/2000) appears on the field in defense mode and the spell counter on the shield lights up. Amaya says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Level Limit-Area B spell card! As long as this spell card remains on the field, all level four or above monsters are switched to defense mode and they stay there as long this card remains on the field!" Just then Dark Flare Knight switches from attack to defense mode. Amaya says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck, "It's my move now! I tune Flamvell Guard with Dark Flare Knight!" Flamvell Guard turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Dark Flare Knight, turning him transparent, and then a column of light appears on the field.

Kelly says, stunned, "What's she bringing out now? Let's see one plus six equals… SEVEN?! That's Black Rose Dragon's level!"

When Keiko takes out a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, she chants out, "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!"_ When Keiko puts the card on her duel disk, she yells out, "Meet my Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "That's not good, folks! It's Keiko's ace!"

Amaya says, with a cold sly tone, "That monster is a level seven and that means it is forced into defense mode!" Black Rose Dragon is switched from attack mode into defense mode.

Keiko calls out, with a dark plain tone, "Black Rose Dragon, activate your special ability: Black Rose Gale!" Just then Black Rose Dragon creates a powerful whirlwind with dark violet rose petal and Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "My Black Rose Dragon, when Synchro Summoned, destroys all cards on the field immediately!"

Amaya calls out, shocked, "No way!"

Keiko pushes a button on her duel disk and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "However, before my cards go, I activate my Demolition Repayment trap card!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with cards flying out of explosions and Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "With this card, I get one card from my deck for every card destroyed on the field by a card effect which includes if it is the card itself unless it is being released to activate the card destruction ability! Even through Black Rose Dragon is destroyed by its ability, it still counts for my trap card! If my math is correct, I'm getting five cards unless you want to let your monster to be destroyed and leave yourself open to attack, dork!"

Amaya says, with a snarl, "I activate my Knight's ability and save him from destruction!" As Defender's spell counter vanishes, Black Rose Dragon and the other cards on the field vanishes as they are destroyed in which Keiko draws five new cards from her deck.

Just then a hologram of a trap card a monster coming out of a cocoon of thorns and roses appears on the field and Keiko says, with a dark smile, "By the way, my other face-down was my Cocoon of Rose trap card! Since this card was destroyed, I can activate its ability and revive a monster that was destroyed by a card effect this turn!" Amaya gasps and a column of light appears on the field in which Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Alexis says, shocked, "I can't believe it! Keiko increased her hand and revived her top monster at the same time!"

Keiko says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Take Over Five spell card! I send the top five cards in my deck to my grave and as long as this spell card remains in my grave, I get one extra card during my Standby Phase, but cards from my deck can't be sent to my graveyard from now on!" Keiko then draws the top five cards of her deck and discards her Jellybean Man (1750/0), Seed of Deception Quick-Play spell card, Doppel-Gainer continuous trap card, Dark Vender (0/1000) monster card, and Winged Dragon of Ra (????/????) God monster card. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "And now, I remove my Jellybean Man to activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! Since you have a monster in defense mode, Black Rose Dragon switches it into attack mode and drops its attack points to zero for this turn!"

Amaya calls out, shocked, "It can't be possible!" After Keiko removes the said card from her graveyard, Defender gets tangled up in Black Rose Dragon's thorny vines from its wings, forced it into attack mode, and Defender goes from 1600/2000 to 0/2000!

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon unleashes a blast of dark violet flame with black rose petals slam into Defender in which the monster is destroyed causing Amaya to yell out in pain as she got hit by the petals that scratch and cut her with her getting slightly burned as she loses 2400 life-points.

Amaya says, stunned, "That hurt!" Amaya thinks in her mind, curiously, _"This is the 'Psychic Duelist' powers that Master Sartorius told me about! This is really dangerous! I got cut and burned and I could possibly be killed!"_ Amaya thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"I've got beat her and make her see the Light! I can't give up! Hikaru and so much more is at stake here!"_

Keiko says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Amaya: 5600

Keiko: 7000

Amaya says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Yukimura!" Amaya says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards from my deck!" Amaya draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting one card onto her duel disk, "I play my Royal Magical Library in defense mode!" Just then Royal Magician Library (0/2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Amaya says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I use my Mist Body equip spell card and make my monster unable to be destroyed in battle!" Amaya says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Arcane Barrier spell card! As long as this spell card remains on the field, when a Spellcaster is destroyed, one spell counter is put in this card and when I destroy this card, I get one card for every spell counter on this card!" The Field Spell slot on Amaya's Duel Disk opens up and she says, with a cold smile, "Then I play Secret Village of the Spellcaster Field Spell card!" When the slot closes, the field transforms into a some kind of wooden village found in fairytales and Amaya says, with a cold smirk, "Since I have a spellcaster and you don't, you can't play any spell cards! Only when you take out my spellcaster, you negate my ability to play spell cards!"

Davis says, shocked, "Okay, folks, I didn't see that coming!"

Sayu says, stunned, "This is bad, everyone! Keiko can't win on monsters and trap cards alone! It's like playing without a full deck!"

Amaya says, with a cold grin, "Plus, since I played three spell cards, my Library has three spell counters on it and by removing those counters, I get one more card from deck!" Amaya draws one more card from her deck and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And I place the card that I draw face-down to end my turn!"

Keiko says, drawing a card and then another due to her Take Over Five spell card, "I might not have spell cards for the moment, but you can't stop my Black Rose Dragon! I remove my Dark Verger from my graveyard to switch your monster into attack mode!" Keiko removes the said monster card from the graveyard and Black Rose Dragon switches Royal Magical Library into attack mode. Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "I might not be able to destroy your monster, but I can still damage your life-points! Black Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon unleashes a blast of dark violet flame energy with black rose petals right at Royal Magical Library.

Amaya says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Spirit Barrier trap card!" Amaya's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Amaya says, with a cold smile, "Thanks to this card, my life-points are safe since I have a monster on the field!" Black Rose Dragon's attack hits Royal Magical Library and goes onto Amaya, but a shield protects Amaya from the attack from Keiko's dragon.

Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Inferno Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Just then Inferno Harpie Lady (1500/1500-2500/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "Since there are two Fire monsters on the field, my Harpie gains one grand in attack points!" Keiko says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And I end my turn with a face-down!"

Amaya says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Yukimura!" Amaya says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Card of Sanctity and now, both of us have to draw from our decks until we have six cards!" Amaya and Keiko draw from their decks until they have six cards through Keiko had more cards in her hands so she had to draw less cards from her deck. Amaya says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Ritual of Grace spell card!" Amaya discards two Element Magician (1500/1200) monster cards and she says, putting a Ritual Monster card on her duel disk, "I discard two Element Magicians to play my Divine Grace-Northwemko in attack mode!" Just then Divine Grace-Northwemko (2700/1200), a blond haired and blue eyed female humanoid monster with black and green clothes/armor with a green specter with a flaming sun that had an angry face on the staff, appears on the field in attack mode. Amaya says, with a cold smirk, "And now, her ability activates! When brought to the field, I choose cards equal to the amount of monsters that I used to bring her out and as long as those cards remain on the field, she can't be destroyed by card effects!"

Kagome says, with a cold grin, "Amaya is pretty good, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, with a cold smirk, "I have to admit that she is, Kagome."

Amaya says, putting one card, "I choose my Royal Magical Library and Spirit Barrier and now, I add my Mage Power equip spell card! This card gives my new magician five hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on the field! Since I have four, my monster gains two grand in strength!" Northwemko goes up from 2700/1200 to 4700/1200 and Amaya says, drawing a card, "Since I play three spell cards, my Library has three spell counters and thus, I gain another card."

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Threatening Roar trap card!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Threatening Roar trap card and Keiko says, with a grin, "Thanks to this card, you can't battle this turn!"

Amaya says, with a cold snarl, "I end my turn!"

Keiko says, drawing two cards, "I'll start off by drawing my first card and then my second card!" Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I activate my Soul Resurrection trap card!" When another of Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the continuous trap card known as Soul Resurrection, she says, "This card allows me to bring one Normal Monster back to the field in defense mode in which I choose my Dark Magician!" Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100) returns to the field in defense mode.

Tyson says, with a dark smile, "Now, Keiko can play spell cards since she has a spellcaster on her field!"

Keiko says, displaying a spell card with Dark Magician surrounding by beautiful flames, "Like this one: My Dark Flare Infusion spell card! This turns Dark Magician into Dark Flare Magician!" A card comes out of Keiko's deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and Dark Magician is surrounded by flames as Dark Flare Magician (2500/2100), a Dark Magician with red-orange flame designed armor with a golden staff with a sun attached on top in attack mode while Inferno Harpie Lady goes from 2500/1500 to 3000/1500. Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "And thanks to my magician, when he comes to the field, my Dark Flare Magician destroys a number of cards equal to the number of Fire monsters on the field including itself!" Amaya gasps and Keiko says, with a serious tone, "I choose your Library, Spirit Barrier, and Field Spell!"

Amaya calls out, shocked, "Oh no!" Just then the three named cards are destroyed along with Mist Body equip spell card and the field returns to normal with Northwemko goes down from 4700/1200 to 3200/1200!

Keiko says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Monster Reborn and use it to bring back my Winged Dragon of Ra!" Just then a burst of flames comes from Keiko's deck and the Winged Dragon of Ra (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kagome says, nervously, "That's not good! Even though it doesn't have any attack points since it has been played from the graveyard, Keiko can use it to take our Amaya's monsters!"

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "As your 'white freak' friend pointed out, I lower my life-points by one grand to activate Ra's Phoenix ability to take out your monsters!" After Keiko's life-points drop by 1000, Ra turns into Phoenix Mode and dive bombs Northwemko causing the monster to cry out as it is destroyed.

Amaya calls out, shocked, "My monster!"

Keiko calls out, with a strong, but not 'dark', however, command tone, "This should show you that this 'Signer' is no pushover and I'm a true queen in all sense of the world. Now, my friend, end this duel with a triple direct attack! Flare Magic Burst! Inferno Claw! And Black Rose Flare!" All three monsters unleash their power right at Amaya and they slam into her with terrific force causing her to cry out in pain as she gets cut and burned as she loses nearly 8000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Amaya: 0

Keiko: 6000

With the end of the duel, Amaya, badly burned, cut, and smoking, collapses onto the ground on her back while the final holograms fade away expect for the Winged Dragon of Ra which gives a mighty roar of power and respect towards Keiko in which the Millennium Symbol appears on her forehead for a second. And then Atem's crown appears on Keiko's scalp, like a tiara, for a second, but it fades away soon after along with the Millennium Symbol on her forehead which is glowing in unison with her 'Mark of the Dragon'. However, the others don't see since Ra's light is blinding all of them.

Just then a powerful and deity-like male voice calls out in Keiko's mind, _**"Your time is coming, young princess! When that time comes, you shall take the legacy of ancient Egypt as it is your birthright. Soon, you shall become the great queen you were meant to be: The first female Pharaoh since the time of Cleopatra! The Light of Life and Creation is your greatest weapon, but you must rise above the darkness!"**_ Keiko looks for whoever was talking to her, but when she looked up, she found the Winged Dragon of Ra looking down on her, its eyes full of respect towards her before the mighty Egyptian God Monster vanished.

As the light faded away and everyone started to look, Keiko, the Millennium Symbol and Crown gone from her being, thinks in her mind, _"Was the Winged Dragon of Ra talking to me?!"_

Supreme Princess growls lowly that Keiko won't hear her, _**"I thought so, but I'll be the one taking that title and become ruler of the whole world!"**_

Hikari goes over to Keiko and she asks her, "Keiko, what just happened with that light from Ra?"

Keiko wanted to say something, but for some reason, a part of her, not the 'Supreme Princess', was telling her not to say anything in which she says, nervously, "I won the duel, Kari. Guess Ra respected that I did it without using too much of its power."

Plenty of the others thought there was more to it, but decided not to say anything, however, Yeshua thinks in his mind, _"The Winged Dragon of Ra recognizes its second 'Chosen One' from the days of Atem and something tells me that Atem knows the truth as well when it transferred Mahad's strength into her deck for this duel."_

Mina and Kino go over to drag Amaya's form away and Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Get away from her, dork!"

Kino says, with a dark nasty tone, "Our Mistress won this duel fair and square and that means, this dork is ours now!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Over my dead body!"

Zera says, cracking her knuckles, "Is that a challenge? I think that I would really want to 'exercise' a bit."

Keiko says, her voice sounding strong and commanding, "Zera, just stop it and leave at that." Keiko says, her glare with strong and command presence through not dark at all, "Tell your leader if he wants to get his hands on me, come out and do it himself. I don't take on pawns of a coward!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold angered tone, "How dare you call Master Sartorius a coward?!"

Keiko says, displaying her duel disk and with the same strong and commanding tone, "Do you wish to be next, Princeton? I can assure you that you will be bowing at my feet as a commoner should be at a queen's presence!" Chazz winches in fear from Keiko's glare which seemed to pierce down to his soul."

Kira thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Whoa, folks! When did Keiko get so 'royal'?! Her voice is different, but this isn't the voice of the 'Supreme Princess'. It is Keiko's voice, but it sounds strong, dominate, and commanding like she was one of the great king or queens that lead countries to get victories in war or 'golden ages'!"_

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "We're leaving for now, Keiko! But sooner or later, you will fall to the power of the Light!"

Keiko replies, with the same strong and commanding tone, "Foolish, Alexis. Even with all of the raw power in the universe, you couldn't beat me. Because I have a power that far exceed yours so-called 'Light' and that power is surrounding me right now."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Keiko replies, with a the same strong and 'royal' tone, "Figure it out, Princeton. You are supposed to have the 'wisdom of the universe' after all, but if you can't figure that out, you don't know squat!" There are plenty of cold annoyed looks from the SOL members, but Keiko is unfazed by it.

As the SOL members walk away, Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold whisper, "She is really starting to piss me off, Yusuke. One warning: You or Kagome better bring her into the Light or one of us will and we won't be so nice."

Yusuke whispers, with a cold serious tone, "Don't push me, Princeton."

Back with the others, Keiko becomes amazed at what she did, Kuwabara tells Keiko, amazed, "Whoa, Keiko! You really added insult to injury!"

Jaden asks Keiko, amazed, "When could you talk like that, sis?"

Syrus says, amazed, "You sounded like you were a powerful queen or something."

Keiko replies, nervously, "I don't know, Sy. It felt… felt like someone other than the 'Supreme Princess' was talking through me, but it felt like me." Keiko thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What's happening to me? First, the Winged Dragon of Ra somehow and for some reason, talks to me and now, I talk to Society members, but it felt like someone was talking through me and yet, it felt like I was really talking."_

Mina thinks in her mind, _"She is starting to harness the strength she held back in ancient Egypt. Soon, she will claim the power of ancient Egypt as is her birthright."_

Hikari turns to Yukina and she asks, "Yukina, can you…?"

Yukina says, with a kind smile, "Sure, Kari!" Yukina goes over to the unconscious and injured Amaya, sends healing waves over her, making her wounds disappear and her uniform are restored to normal.

When Yukina is done healing, Amaya gives a loud groans of pain and go into a sitting position with Amaya yelling out, painfully feeling her head, "Ow! What the hell hit me?! It feels like I got hit with a huge hammer!"

Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "Well, it's about time that you woke up!"

Amaya looks up to see our heroes and heroines looking at her and she asks, curiously, "Who are you people?" Amaya looks down to see a female SOL member uniform on her person and she yelps in shock as she jumps on her feet. Amaya yells out, surprised, "Why do I have this weird white uniform on me!?"

Misaki says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, truth be told, you were brainwashed by the Society of Light!"

Amaya looks at Misaki and she says, surprised, "Misaki?! Is that you? What's with the new 'Goth' look? Are you copying Zane Truesdale or something?"

Ukyo tells Amaya, in a dark serious tone, "Let's just say, sugar, that it's going to be a long story!"

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "Well I have time!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines told Amaya their stories as well as what has been happening with the case of the Orichalcos and the Society of Light.

When they were finished, Amaya yells out, angrily, "So that bastard was only using me!"

Sayu says, with a nod, "That's right! Sartorius was probably using you to get your friend, Hikaru, because of his brains and smarts."

Amaya says, while lowering her head in shame, "Well, former friend, after what I've done to him! He's brainwashed by another freak of nature named Dartz and it's all my fault!"

Koga says, in a snort, "Well, don't expect him to be so forgiving of you, girl!"

Ayame yells at Koga, scoldingly, "Koga…!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "For once, I agree with the wolf here! If you hadn't left Hikaru Sato, then he wouldn't have gotten brainwashed by the same monster that brainwashed my younger siblings!"

Amaya falls on her knees and she says, solemnly, "You're right! I shouldn't have left Hikaru alone! It's my fault that he's brainwashed by that freak, Dartz!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in an evil sly tone, "Well, it seems that you've gotten a new comrade!" Everyone turns to see Yami Bakura with an evil smirk on his face.

Yugi says, surprised, "Zorc!"

Joey says, with a snort, "Just what we didn't need, gang!"

Kira yells out, with a serious glare, "What do you want Zorc?"

Yami Bakura says, looking at Keiko, "I'm just here to celebrate little Miss Yukimura's victory. And I also here for the Millennium Items AND her!"

There are plenty of gasps and Hikari yells out, strongly, "No way, jerk!"

Yami Bakura says, his DiaDhank appears on his left wrist, "I sense the energies of Ancient Egypt inside of her and I save her duel just now. The Winged Dragon of Ra has taken a good 'interest' in her for some reason or another. And with her the Millennium Items, I shall return to my true form! If you think of stopping me, take a look at my new and improved Diabound General!" Just then a golden light appears behind Yami Bakura and becomes Diabound, but this Diabound is different than before.

This Diabound has a dozen cobras connected to his tailbone, long and sharp one foot claws for fingers, and six black angel wings coming out of its back.

Tea yells out, stunned, "Oh, yuck!"

Joey asks, perplexed, "That's Diabound?!"

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "That creature has become stronger than before!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smirk, "I haven't be twiddling of my cards around kiddies!"

Just then Davis' and TK's 5ds Duel Disks with their dueling deck inside appear on Davis' and TK's left wrist and bright glows froms their Extra decks causing Davis to ask, perplexed, "What's up?!" Just then Keiko's Extra deck glows as Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800), Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000), and Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appear behind Davis, TK, and Keiko for battle.

Keiko yells out, stunned, "Our dragons!"

Yami Bakura says, with a smirk, "So, three of the infamous 'Five Dragons' of the Crimson Dragon appear at last, huh? Don't think that you will surprise me this time! I, the lord of the Shadow Realm, knew the Netherworld your enemies well: The legendary Earthbound Immortals!"

TK asks, surprised, "You know about them?"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil smile, "Why shouldn't I? We had much similar goals: Cover the world in eternal darkness, destroy the light of good, and crush our enemies! It is beings like Atem and his Egyptian God Monsters or the Crimson Dragon and its 'Five Dragons' to get in our way! But I will destroy you and Diabound will take your powers! Then I will take the girl and the powers that she weld along with the Millennium Items allowing my resurrection to be complete!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, strongly, **"I don't think so, Zorc! You shall not touch the 'Signer' of Black Rose Dragon as long as I breathe!"**

Yami Bakura says, with a serious tone, "Your death can be arranged, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Diabound General, time to get rid of the Crimson Dragon's 'dragon warriors' once and for all! Use the power of Blue-Eyes: White Lightning!" Diabound unleashes Blue-Eyes White Dragon's special attack right at the three dragons and they barely dodge with the shockwave forcing many of the others away as well.

Joey says, with a snarl, "Just great, folks! Diabound still has the power of the monsters that he defeated in the past!"

Yugi says, shocked, "That means…! Watch out! Diabound defeated Slifer before!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "Very good, little Yugi! Diabound, use the power of Slifer! Thunder Force attack!" The snake heads of Diabound's tail unleashes Slifer's special attack right at the three dragons and their Signers.

Davis yells out, "Scorching Crimson Flare!"

TK shouts out, "Eternal Sunshine!"

Keiko calls out, strongly, "Black Rose Flare!" The three dragons unleashes their attacks and they collide with Diabound's attack and for a moment, it seems like a tie, but then there is a powerful explosion that throws plenty of our heroes and heroines especially Davis, TK, and Keiko as well as their dragons into the ground. While they are disoriented, Diabound vanishes into the ground itself through the ability of the Shadow Ghoul of Mahad before he became the Dark Magician.

Yami Bakura says, with an evil laugh, "Ha, fools! Diabound is stronger than the time that Atem last faced it! With the Crimson Dragon to support you, you are finished!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone and getting to her feet, "How about an Egyptian God Card? Let's see if Diabound can take down Ra!" Keiko was about to bring the said God Monster, but then Diabound comes out of the ground in front of her and slaps her to the ground, hard!

Kira and Hikari yell out in unison, "Keiko!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil sly grin, "Not today, mortal! Diabound, take the girl and her Millennium Rod! I want to find out just what kind of power that she possesses deep within that Ra would take so much interest in her!" Diabound moves to grab the stunned Keiko, but then a pearly white blur slams into Diabound and takes him off balance in which that blur is revealed to be Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000).

Jaden says, an Academy Duel Disk with his dueling deck inside and his Neos card on his duel disk, "No way, bro! You aren't taking my sister without a fight!"

Neos says, with a serious tone, **"Indeed, Zorc! I am Elemental Hero Neos, warrior of Neo-Space, and protector of the balance of Light and Darkness created by the one before you! You will not harm the sister of my creator, evil one!"**

Yami Bakura says, with a serious tone, "I think not, whoever you are! I don't care you come from the stars themselves like the Crimson Dragon! You don't have the strength to defeat Diabound!" Diabound turns to face Elemental Hero Neos while a sphere of pink mystical energy slams into him. Yami Bakura asks, stunned, "What is happening now?" Just then Dark Magician Girl AKA Mana (2000/1700) floats down.

Mana tells Yami Bakura, with a serious tone, **"Zorc, it has been a long time! You remember me, don't you?"**

Yami Bakura yells out, stunned, "I remember you! You are the Ka of Pharaoh Atem's magician friend, Mana!"

Yugi thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Mana?!"_

Mana tells Yami Bakura, with a plain tone, **"My Ka and I have become one and the same, Zorc! I had fused with my Ka to protect the only best friend other than Atem and Mahad and now, I have returned and it looks like I'm just in time!"**

Hikari asks Yugi, "Yugi, wasn't Mana the same girl that had Dark Magician Girl as her 'Ka' back in Ancient Egypt when you and the others went back to help Atem?"

Tea says, with a nod, "You know it, Kari! I can't believe that she is Keiko's Duel Monster spirit!"

Yami Bakura thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Why would Mana be that girl's 'guardian spirit'? Unless… that's it! I know her power and I must destroy her before she gets it back!"_ Yami Bakura yells out, strongly, "Diabound, destroy Keiko Yukimura at once!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Mana thinks in her mind, _"Uh oh! He knows! By revealing myself, I exposed Keiko's 'true identity' to Zorc! Now, he won't stop until my princess is dead!"_ Just then Diabound unleashes a powerful shockwave that knocks Neos and Mana to the ground and then Diabound charges Keiko, who is still groggy from getting knocked by Diabound earlier and can't defend herself. But Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Black Rose Dragon counterattack and knock Diabound back some.

TK says, with a serious tone, "Wrong, you freak! You are not laying one hand on our friend!"

Yami Bakura says, with a smile, "Try and stop me!" Diabound knocks the three dragons to the ground, stunning them for the moment, while turning to face Keiko, but then they see Sayu in front of Keiko with her head lowered so that her eyes can't be seen.

Tyson yells out, stunned, "Sayu, what are you doing out there?!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "How noble, girl! You are trying to protect your friend!" Diabound prepares to attack, but Sayu then unleashes a powerful burst of yokai energy that's strong enough to knock Diabound to the ground. Yami Bakura asks, perplexed, "What was that?"

Our heroes and heroines are stunned and Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "What did Sayu just do?"

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "She had just released a ton of yokai energy, that's what fool."

Davis asks, perplexed, "Demon energy?! How did she do that?!"

Mina and Kino go over to Sayu and quickly put an energy barrier in which Mina says, noticing Sayu's eyes, "I see, Sayu. You are now the 'holder' of the power of the Da-zoku." Sayu lifts her head to display silver demonic eyes.

Sayu says, in a dark, but not cold tone, "That's right, young ones! Through I would ask you to think about who you are serving under next time!"

Kira asks, perplexed, "What's with Sayu's eyes?"

Jaden asks, curiously, "And what's a Da-zoku?"

Yami Bakura yells out, strongly, "Soon, they will be nothing, but specks on Diabound!" Diabound unleashes a powerful Spiral Wave that busts through Mina's and Kino's shield and flinging them to the ground, hard!

Davis says, stunned, "Sayu! Keiko!" Immediately, Davis, TK, and Hikari go over to them while the three Signer Dragons assemble to stop Diabound.

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "Diabound, unleash your full power! White Lightning! Thunder Force! Lightning Blast! Spiral Wave! Magical Blast!" Just then Diabound unleashes all of the said attacks at once and our heroes and heroines are forced to use whatever type of energy shields or shielding possible to protect all of them from the assault of Diabound.

Yugi says, stunned, "Diabound can use all of the attacks he stole and his own at once!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "I told you that Diabound is far stronger than when Atem last fought it!" Our heroes and heroines strain to hold back Diabound's incredible assault.

Neos says, stunned, **"Such dark power!"**

Mana says, with a serious tone, **"We need to hang on, Neos!"**

Yami Bakura calls out, with a strong tone, "It is too late for that! Diabound, finish them off!" Just then Diabound unleashes a full power assault of all the attacks that it has and creates a powerful explosion that throws everyone to the ground, hard. Yami Bakura looks at Keiko, still reeling for the hit that she had taken, and thinks, with a sinister smile, _"And it is the end for Atem's bloodline once for all! I will not allow Ancient Egypt 'Light Queen' is to become Atem's heir! I will not allow the Creator of Light to rise again!"_ Diabound moves towards Keiko, but then bright glows are seen and everyone looks to see Davis, TK, and Sayu giving off these glows.

Davis says, breathing heavily, "If you think that we are allowing you to hurt our friend, think again!"

Sayu says, her eyes returning to normal, "You are not going hurt Keiko, jerk!"

TK say, with a serious tone, "This battle is far from over, Zorc!" Just then Davis, TK, and Sayu are engulfed by this energy and light causing everyone to cover their energy. And then Patamon and Veemon jump as they feel their energy rising.

**Digivolution**

"**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!"**

"**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

"**ExVeemon Digivolve to… AeroVeedramon!"**

"**Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

**End Digivolution**

When the light dies down, there is a huge blue and pearly white dragon with blue and red dragon wings, two dragon-like horns, blade-like nose, golden eyes, and five dragon-like claws on each hand, is by MagnaAngemon.

**Digimon Analyzer (MagnaAngemon's voice)**

"**Incredible, Veemon! You have become AeroVeedramon, an Ultimate level Holy Dragon Digimon, and one of the most powerful dragon Digimon there is! I would not like to be the one to face your mighty Dragon Impulse, V-Wing Blade, and Magnum Crusher attacks!"**

With the two newly Digivolved Ultimate Digimon, there are three new warriors in place of Davis, TK, and Sayu.

The first warrior had Davis's hairstyle, a golden crescent moon symbol on his forehead, and a uniform similar to Pikkon's from the Dragonball/Z/GT's Great Saiyaman Saga, except that the shirt was black with black belt across his waist armor that contains a sheath for a sword with a golden hilt adorned with jewels and a silver blade with the picture of an Asian dragon engraved inside with ancient markings, and combat boots with flame designs on them.

The second warrior had TK's hairstyle, a silver shining star on his forehead, and a uniform similar to Pikkon's from the Dragonball/Z/GT's Great Saiyaman Saga, except that the shirt was golden color, he has a beautiful silver armored belt across his waist with the Crest of Hope in gold on the belt buckle, the belt contains a dark blue sheath for a sword similar to Excalibur, and combat boots with stars on them.

The third warrior had Sayu's hairstyle, a golden five pointed star on her forehead, she has a pair of golden jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart in the center of the choker with a necklace, her lips are dark violet as well, she had on a dark violet one strapped top, showing a bit of her cleavage, and she had on black fingerless gloves that reveal her well-punctured fingernails which were dark violet colored. She also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is triple-layered with dark violet and flame designed as the colors, she had dark blue partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on dark blue go-go high-heeled boots on her feet.

Yami Bakura asks, perplexed, "What is this?"

Kira yells out, stunned, "That's Davis, TK, and Sayu?! They look Inuyasha and his family with their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "That's because they are Eternal and Divine Warriors. Davis is Eternal Moon, TK is Eternal Shining Star, and Sayu is Divine Fire Star."

Divine Fire Star says, amazed, "This is incredible, everyone!"

Eternal Moon says, with a sly grin, "You know it, Sayu!"

Yami Bakura says, with a snarl, "I really don't care what kind of new powers that you have gained, fools! Diabound, take care of these fools!" Diabound unleashes another **Spiral Wave** attack, but Eternal Moon, Eternal Shining Star, and Divine Fire Star unleash powerful waves of spirit/yokai energy that block the attack. Yami Bakura says, with a serious tone, "Diabound, unleash all of your power on them!" Diabound unleashes all of the attacks at its disposal right at them and the three of them pour on the power. However, all that this results in is a powerful explosion that knocks Yami Bakura, Diabound, and two new Eternal Warriors with one new Divine Warrior down to the ground, hard. The rest of the heroes and heroines are thrown off-balance by the strength of the attacks as well. However, Yami Bakura and Diabound recover and prepare to counterattack.

Just then Keiko's voice calls out, "Rose Restriction!" Just then thorny plant vines from Black Rose Dragon wrap themselves around Diabound and restrict his movements. When everyone looks to the source, they see Keiko by Black Rose Dragon, who is using its vines to restrain Diabound. Keiko tells Yami Bakura, with a serious tone, "You are not going to hurt my friends, Zorc!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "I'm going to hurt you, my dear!" Diabound breaks free of Black Rose Dragon and unleashes Blue-Eyes White Dragon's **White Lightning** attack at Black Rose Dragon and Black Rose Dragon responds with her own attack. The two attacks collide in a powerful explosion and the others yelp from the strength of the explosion while Keiko and Black Rose Dragon collapse to the ground hard.

Kira and Hikari yell out in unison, "Keiko!"

Yami Bakura shouts out, strongly, "Diabound, make sure that we aren't interrupted!" Just then Diabound unleashes powerful assaults that land all around our heroes and heroines and forcing them into the defensive and/or protecting the non-powered members of the group.

Syrus yells out, panic-like tone, "What are we going to do?!"

Tyranno calls out, strongly, "Fire in the hole, soldiers! We need to counterattack!" The incredible assault from Diabound is keeping the others occupied while Yami Bakura brings out Dark Master-Zorc (2700/1500) to finish off Keiko.

Kuwabara calls out, shocked, "Get out of the way!"

While the fight was going on, Amaya was still on her hands and knees with a shame and guilt look on her face while tears are running down from her eyes. Amaya thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm useless! I can't do anything right! First, I left Hikaru to his own fate to be Kraus's girlfriend and hurt him more, enough for that freak, Dartz, brainwash him. Finally, I was used by another freak of nature to get Hikaru brainwashed by him without knowing that I'd hurt him even more! How could I even ask for Hikaru's forgiveness now?! Or how can I do anything right, again!?"_ Just then a voice with Amaya's mind calls out, sounding much like her own voice, _**"You can help, Amaya!"**_

Amaya calls out, in her mind, _**"Who's there?!"**_

The voice, which sound nearly exactly like Amaya, replies, _**"You will learn in time, Amaya. Now, you need to get up and fight! Hikaru is counting on you!"**_

Ayama replies, solemnly, _**"Hikaru? Counting on me? He doesn't need me expect to cause him more pain."**_

The voice yells out, strongly, _**"And now, you are going to abandon him by falling into depression and self-pity, girlfriend! If you are truly sorry, then you will get up off your butt and fight to get him back!"**_

Amaya is unsure for awhile and Amaya says, with a nod, _**"Okay, but how can I help?"**_

The voice replies, warmly, _**"This will help you, Amaya. I know that you can do it, but you will have to find out how I know in the future. Farewell for now, Amaya."**_ Just then Amaya yelps as she feels new power go through causing her to body to glow.

Everyone becomes focused on Amaya and Atticus asks, perplexed, "Dude, what's going on now?"

Max replies, perplexed, "You are asking us, Atticus?!" Just then everyone yelps as they are engulfed in light coming from Amaya's form.

Yami Bakura asks, perplexed, "What kind of trickery is this?!" When the light dies down as quickly as it came, everyone is able to see Amaya, but she is wearing something much different than before.

Amaya was still in her fox hanyou form and her hairstyle was still the same, a silver five pointed star on her forehead, she has a pair of golden star jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart in the center of the choker with a necklace, her lips are dark violet as well, a tan shoulder less, sleeveless top with tan straps around her upper arm while showing a bit of her cleavage, shape of her bust, and one-tenth of her navel, and she had on black fingerless gloves that reveal her well-punctured fingernails which were dark violet colored. She also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is dark orange, she had dark blue partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on dark orange go-go high-heeled boots on her feet. Strapped to her back was a huge similar to Z-Sword from Dragonball Z's Fusion Saga except at the tip of the handle had a shape of a star.

Yami Bakura asks, with a snarl, "And who are you?"

Amaya, in her new Divine Warrior form, replies, with a plain tone, "Divine Light Star is my name, jerk!"

Yami Bakura says, with a snarl, "Allow me to put you out for good!" However, Divine Light Star creates a blade of mystical energy and destroys Dark Master-Zorc with one swipe of her blade.

Eternal Moon says, with a smile, "Nice work!"

Yami Bakura yells out, with a serious tone, "You haven't destroyed my Diabound!"

Eternal Shining Star says, with a serious tone, "But our combined strength might, Zorc!" But then dark clouds appear in the skies and everyone looks up to see Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) and Winged Dragon of Ra (????/????) come down from the skies with sunlight breaking through the clouds which are crashing with thunder and lightning.

Yami Bakura says, stunned, "Slifer and Ra?!" Everyone notices that Jaden has Slifer the Sky Dragon God Monster card on his duel disk with Keiko having the Winged Dragon of Ra God Monster card on her duel disk.

Jaden yells out, strongly, "Slifer, Thunder Force Strike! Show this jerk why he doesn't hurt my sister!"

Keiko says, strongly, "Winged Dragon of Ra, Blaze Cannon Blast!" The two named monsters made their attacks with the two Ultimate Digimon doing the same.

"**Magnum Crusher!"**

"**Gate of Destiny!"**

MagnaAngemon creates his mystical gate that unleashes a blast of energy when opened while AeroVeedramon fires a blast of golden energy from his fists. Our four Eternal/Divine Warriors make their assault as well and before Diabound could counter, all of the attacks slam into creature and it cries out as torn apart causing Yami Bakura to cry out as his 'Ka' is being critically damaged. With the attacks done, Diabound is greatly smoking and collapsed on the ground, but still 'active'.

Eternal Moon says, seriously, "It's over, jerk!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil sly grin, "Not yet, boy! And I won't stop until I get Keiko Yukimura's item and her life is over! I won't let her get her birthright!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Birthright?"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out, little girl!" Just then Diabound creates a powerful flash that blinds everyone and when they are able to see, they find Yami Bakura and Zorc gone!

Tea says, amazed, "He's gone!"

Joey says, with a snort, "Coward."

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "But Zorc will be back, everyone." Yugi thinks, looking at Keiko, _"But why does he want Keiko? And why is he afraid of her gaining her 'birthright'? What was he talking about?"_ However, unknown to our heroes and heroines, we find the three Orichalcos controlled Digimon looking at the fight while unnoticed.

Falcomon says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We better explain this to the others, quick!" With that, the three Digimon rush into the distance.

(**At the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

Within Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius, fully conscious, sitting near his marble table, and looking through his Tarot Cards and then there was a knock on the door.

Sartorius calls out, "Come in!" Soon after, the door opens and Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Akane Tendo and her two friends, Yuka 2 and Sayuri, assemble in front of him.

Sartorius then gets up and turns to face them in which he tells them, in a serious tone, "I'm glad that you five came! There is something important that we need to discuss."

Yusuke asks, in a cold plain tone, "What is it, sir?"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Mister Urameshi, I'm sorry to ask you such a question, but do you know what ever heard of your father?"

Yusuke asks, in a cold angered snort, "Are you're referring to the bastard that left my mother pregnant when she was fifteen and kidnapped Kira when we were babies?"

Sayuri asks, in a cold plain tone, "Do you know what happened to Yusuke's father, sir?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Yes, he's here on Duel Academy and Miss Tendo should know how pretty well since he's also Ranma and Hotaru Saotome's own father, Genma Saotome!"

The five SOL members gasp in shock and Akane yells out, shocked, "No way! Uncle Saotome is Yusuke's father!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed! It's a story that not even Ranma Saotome and his sister as well as their mother knew!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Ranma's overgrown panda of a father that abandoned us and kidnapped Kira is my father! After all this time, I don't want anything to do with that man now!"

Kagome says, in a cold angered snarl, "What's worse is that Ranma and Hotaru are under the control of the Orichalcos and Dartz may use them to drag Yusuke out since they're his half-siblings as well as Hikari and Kira's too!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma and Hotaru did nothing, but their asshole of a father did! I'll do anything to bring them back to the Society of Light!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that you feel the same way, Mister Urameshi!" Sartorius tells Akane and her friends, "Now, as for you three, I have a visitor for you and your friends." Soon after, a female ghost-like spirit appears by Sartorius's left side.

The female spirit looks like Akane and she was wearing a light blue Japanese princess kimono with a white sash as well as sandals.

Yuka 2 says, surprised, "Who's the Akane look-a-like!?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "I'd like to introduce to you, Princess Uzi of the Japanese Kingdom. I've brought her into this realm with the power of the Light and she's agreed to help us defeat the Orichalcos.

Princess Uzi says, in a cold plain tone and more deeper and mature version of Akane's voice, "That's right! I want to help you guys get back your friends and loved ones from that vile monster's grasps!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I take it that someone that you loved was taken by that jerk!"

Princess Uzi says, in a cold angered tone similar to Akane's, "That's right! After what he's done, I will not rest until he's pays for what he's done! You see, my beloved and his sister was taken by that monster and turned against me through a pack of lies!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered snarl, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Sayuri says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Man! Doesn't that jerk have anything better to do than to mess up other people's relationships!?"

Kagome asks Princess Uzi, "Who was your beloved?"

Princess Uzi says, in a cold plain tone, "His name was Prince Kansu of the Chinese Kingdom, also known as Eternal Starfire!"

Akane says, shocked, "That's Ranma's Eternal Warrior form!"

Kagome asks Akane, "By the way, Akane, how did you know that Ranma and Hotaru were in that form last night?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I had a feeling about it when I first saw Ranma's Eternal Warrior form and Hotaru's Divine Warrior form that it were really those two!"

Princess Uzi says, in a cold plain tone, "My relationship with Kansu is similar to the relationship that Ranma and Akane had. Of course like Ranma, Kansu was mostly a jerk to me as I gave him mostly mistrust and abuse and his sister, Princess Haruka would attack me without any sense of remorse and it took Kansu, himself, to restraint her from taking things too far. As the years went by, Kansu and I were starting to get along, until I saw one of the girls that lusted after Kansu tried to force herself onto him and like a fool, I believed the worst and sent him away!" Princess Uzi had a barrage of tears from her eyes and he says, in a cold angered tone, "What made it worse was that, I did another betrayal by having an 'intimate moment' with one of Kansu's guards. When I found out from Kansu's older sister, Princess Asuka that one of the girls had a potion that made Kansu lower his guard and didn't have the strength to get away from her. I was so horrified and ashamed that I even did such a thing and I feared that Haruka would get wind of this and beat me to the ground for this, which I believed that I truly deserved for hurting Kansu. The next morning, I went with Toga, one of Kansu's guards, to Kansu and begged for his forgiveness, but in response, he attacked Toga without any sense of remorse after he transformed into his Eternal Warrior form and he along with his sister, attacked us without any sense of remorse as well as killed two of my royal guards. Kansu told his father that Toga and I were traitors since he found out about what I've done as well as that moment with Toga. Toga was executed by the hands of Kansu and Haruka and war was declared between the Chinese Kingdom and the Japanese Kingdom, which Kansu, himself, had me killed by his own hands!"

Yuka 2 says, in a horrified tone, "That's terrible!"

Princess Uzi says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "It gets worse! I found out from Master Sartorius that villain, Dartz, brainwashed Kansu and Haruka and had the war planned from the beginning!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That bastard!"

Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "Dartz has done some horrible things, but this is an all time low even for him!"

Princess Uzi says, in a cold serious tone, "And it got worse! From Master Sartorius, he also told me that the young girl and Toga were on his plan the whole time, just to have the war between Chinese Kingdom and the Japanese Kingdom to form enemies towards one another. Toga was just jealous that Kansu had my heart and was using me to go against Kansu before we told each other our feelings!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "That sounds so familiar!"

Princess Uzi tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "I know all about that 'P-chan' thing, Akane, and I can tell you that I'm not surprised since I know who's Toga's reincarnation is!"

Sayuri says, shocked, "You don't mean that…!"

Princess Uzi says, in a cold serious tone, "Toga's reincarnation is none other than Ryoga Hibiki!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed snort, "Why am I not surprised that pervert happens to be a reincarnation of another pervert from Ancient Egypt!?"

Yusuke tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "They way that Toga and Hibiki are similar, then I wouldn't be surprised!"

Princess Uzi says, in a cold serious tone, "Toga was Kansu's General and the reason behind it was that he had his own Eternal Warrior form, Eternal Pyro Mars! Compared to Kansu, he was inferior to Kansu and it infuriated him to no ends."

Sayuri says, in a cold annoyed tone, "If that rotten pervert gets his Eternal Warrior powers, then he'll be even more of a pain!"

Princess Uzi says, with a cold sly grin, "Well, I did leave this information out, but like Haruka, I was a Divine Warrior as well, Divine Starfighter. I can give these powers to Akane as well as my spirit joining with her, which will give her the edge when she finally kills Ryoga Hibiki, even if he does get his Eternal Warrior powers."

Akane says, with a cold sly grin, "I love the sound of that! I think we're going to have pork-chops for a celebration food once Ranma is here in the Light with me!"

Princess Uzi tells Akane, in a cold plain tone, "Now Akane, I want you and your friends, Yuka and Sayuri, to step forward and let Master Sartorius take care of the rest." Without question, Akane, Yuka 2, and Sayuri step forward and Sartorius places his hands over to them, then fires sickly white energy towards them. Soon after, a tattoo of a golden star surrounded by a mixture of orange flames appears on Akane's forehead, a tattoo of the astrological symbol of Scorpio in bright emerald green and sickly white is on Yuka 2's forehead, and a tattoo of the astrological symbol of Gemini in ruby red and sickly white is on Sayuri's forehead.

"**Starfighter Power Engage**!"

"**Scorpio Power Engage**!"

"**Gemini Power Engage**!"

Soon after, the three SOL girls were covered in multiple colors and sickly white lights causing everyone else to cover their eyes. The three SOL girls' uniforms melt away as golden ribbons wrap around Akane's body while green ribbons wrap around Yuka 2's body and ruby red ribbons wrap around Sayuri's body, replacing them with Divine Warrior uniforms, and when the light dies down and fades, everyone looks to where the three SOL girls were and they are amazed to see new Divine Warriors in front of them.

Akane's hairstyle was the same, she had a crown of white feathers with a white star in the middle in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of white jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is white in color, a white heart in the center of the choker, her lips are pitch white as well, she had on a white top that had sleeves that were ¾ inches and it shows the size and curves of her bust and up and she had on white fingerless gloves that reveals her well-punctured fingernails which were white colored. She also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is white in color, she had white partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on white go-go high-heeled boots on her feet.

Yuka 2's hairstyle was the same, she had a crown of white feathers with a white astrological symbol of Scorpio in the middle in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of white jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is white in color, a white heart in the center of the choker, her lips are pitch white as well, she had on a white top that had sleeves that were ¾ inches and it shows the size and curves of her bust and up and she had on white fingerless gloves that reveals her well-punctured fingernails which were white colored. She also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is white in color, she had white partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on white go-go high-heeled boots on her feet. Attached to her skirt are a set two small daggers similar to the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's dagger except they are white in color with the astrological symbol of Scorpio engraved on the blades.

Sayuri's hairstyle was the same, she had a crown of white feathers with a white astrological symbol of Gemini in the middle in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of white jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is white in color, a white heart in the center of the choker, her lips are pitch white as well, she had on a white top that had sleeves that were ¾ inches and it shows the size and curves of her bust and up and she had on white fingerless gloves that reveals her well-punctured fingernails which were white colored. She also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is white in color, she had white partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on white go-go high-heeled boots on her feet. In her right hand is a staff that's similar to Miroku's staff, but it was pitch white and it had a white orb with the astrological symbol of Gemini engraved on it.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Those are the same outfits that Inuyasha's sisters as well as Hotaru, and Mayumi wore!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, in these forms Akane is Divine Starfighter, Yuka is Divine Scorpio, and Sayuri is Divine Gemini. You see, when their powers were unlocked their strength and speed along with the power of the Light, had dramatically increased."

Divine Gemini says, with a cold sly grin, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Sartorius tells Divine Gemini, "Of course, you don't stand a chance against Inuyasha or any of his family members within the Orichalcos, the power of your three are almost at Upper A-class strength at best while Ranma and Hotaru Saotome as well as their mother are at almost Upper S-class strength, soon if they continue to fight, with their Evolutionary Enhancement, they'll soon be even stronger than Mister Urameshi, here when they reach low Super S-class strength."

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great!"

Divine Starfighter says, in a cold serious tone, "But that means that we have to try as hard as we can to save them as well as Ranma, Keiko, Jaden, and Inuyasha, and we have the power to make Dartz answer to all of his crimes!"

(**At the Orichalcos' headquarters; sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos controlled warriors along with Dartz as Agumon, Agumon 2, and Falcomon told them what had happened with our heroes and heroines.

Hikaru says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "Oh great! That backstabbing fox is a Divine Warrior now!"

Tai says, in a dark cold snort, "The same with Davis and that backstabbing Ishida's brat of a brother as well as Light's younger sister!"

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, Sayu's becoming more of a pain with that Da-zoku demon power!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "This is indeed troublesome since it's been revealed that Daisuke Motomiya is the reincarnation of Senta and Takeru Takashi is the reincarnation of Tenta and both of them were Princess Seshat's royal court or elite guard and Sayu Yagami is the reincarnation of Akiza, one of handmaidens, born with the powers of a Divine Warrior. Of course with Amaya Suzuki, she's the reincarnation of Princess Alyssa, the younger twin sister of Princess Seshat. She wasn't as powerful as Princess Seshat, but was a great Divine Warrior."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "Which makes Suzuki even more a pain to get rid of!?"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "But at least they don't have the Orichalcos Curse marks like Ranma, Hotaru, you, and I do! We still hold the upper hand!"

Nodoka tells Mayumi, in a dark cold plain tone, "But Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takashi were at upper S-class strength and with their new powers unlocked, they could even defeat Yusuke Urameshi now, and Amaya Suzuki is around lower S-class levels of power."

Melody says, while looking at Daisuke and Hiroshi, "Well, we need to give those two the Orichalcos Curse Marks as well."

Izayoi says, with a nod, "That's right! Even with those new demonic powers, they still won't stand a chance against Naruto, Hikaru, Mayumi, or Nodoka's children. However, with Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke Urameshi's sisters, Daisuke Motomiya, and Takeru Takashi, you'll have to allow my children and myself handle them."

Daisuke says, with a dark cold smile, "All right!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah! It may give us the edge and help you guys out with your revenges!"

Dartz tells the Orichalcos warriors, "You all must get stronger since I feel that the Light of Destruction may unlock Akane Tendo's Divine Warrior powers as well as Princess Uzi's elite warriors, which have been brainwashed by the Light of Destruction's control."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You're kidding, sir! This is Akane Tendo, we're talking about; a clumsy, no talented, short-tempered tomboy without a clue."

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah and with those elite warriors of that backstabbing wench, Uzi's, we can take them down with ease! Let's see those dorks try to get the best of us! The only people we should worry about are Yukimura, Hikari, Kira, Motomiya, and Takashi other than them, those other geeks will be a waste of time!"

Just then, a male voice sounding similar to Ranma's, but in a deeper mature male tone, "I agree, Ranma Saotome!" Everyone turned to see two ghost-like spirits appearing by Dartz's right side.

The first spirit was a young male that looked like Ranma and he is dressed in black Chinese Prince tunic with a dark blue sash and pants and sandals.

The second spirit was a young female that looked like Hotaru and she is dressed in a dark violet Chinese Princess dress with a black sash and sandals.

Naruto yelps in fear and he yells out, "Ghosts!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, who the hell are you two!?"

The Ranma look-a-like says, holding his hands up, "Whoa! I'm on your side! I'm Prince Kansu!"

The Hotaru look-a-like says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And I'm Princess Haruka!"

Michael says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hey, those are the past lives of Ranma and Hotaru!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "That's right, Mister Angel! These two were waiting back in the shadows until now!"

Prince Kansu says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And we heard what happened to you guys and we want to help."

Princess Haruka says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Also, we heard that Uzi's reincarnation must is in the Society of Light, though since Akane Tendo is Uzi reincarnated, I couldn't be surprised."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I should have known."

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "And I have some news to give to Missus Saotome and her children."

Nodoka asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "Well, you all know who Genma Saotome is nothing more than a dishonorable, lying, cheating thief that would sell his own children to feed his overgrown belly."

Ranma says, in a dark cold annoyed growl, "Dammit! What did the old man sell us for this time!?"

Prince Kansu says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Actually, it's not another fiancé or fiancée if that's what you're afraid of, Ranma. You see, after a month that your mom found out that she was pregnant with the two of you! Your old man went out to a bar and he met a young teenage girl of fourteen after a few drinks and let's just say that nature took its course."

Hotaru says, in a dark cold disgusted tone, "That sick…!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold angered tone, "…old, nasty, no good, overgrown bellied…!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold enraged tone, "…cheating, deceiving bastard! I should have known!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold angered tone, "No kidding, mom! This is a new low, even for him!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That morning that Genma came home, I knew that we out to drink and he told me that he was sleeping outside of the bar, but I never knew that he would…!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That rotten old man! This is a new low! How could he do that!?"

Inuyasha tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, "Come on, Ranma! This is that old man of yours!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! What do you expect from the old panda!?"

Princess Haruka says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Actually, it gets worse! Genma found out the teenage girl was pregnant with his other child or children, since the teenage girl gave birth to triples, one boy and two girls. After a month of the triples' birth, Genma stole one of the children and rushes away into the night and sold her to a rich family for money and food!"

Allie says, in a dark cold snort, "I bet the old man spent that money of food!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold angered sneer, "The next time I see that old man again, I'm going to make him wish that he wasn't even born!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You're not the only one, sis! Maybe, we could find those three children and bring them over to our side!"

Prince Kansu tells Ranma, in a dark cold serious tone, "Actually, Ranma we found out the name of the teenage girl that your old man slept with! Her name is Atsuko Urameshi!"

The Orichalcos warriors gasp shock and Naruto yells out, shocked, "That's the Urameshi triplets' mother!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Wait! Don't tell me that…!"

Dartz tells Ranma, in a serious tone, "Your half-siblings are Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, and Kira Urameshi."

Hotaru says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Yusuke Urameshi is my brother! That weakling is my brother!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed. Genma Saotome kidnapped Kira Urameshi when she was an infant and sold her for food and money! I'm getting the feeling that the Light of Destruction will use this to his advantage to get Mister Saotome to his side."

Nodoka says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Out of everything that man has done, divorce wouldn't be enough to satisfy me!"

Allie says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I say that we castrate the old man for this!"

Hotaru says, in a dark enraged snarl, "Oh don't worry, Allie! He'll pay for this for sure!"

Ranma says, in a dark snort, "As for that alien freak of nature using Urameshi to get me to his side, that ain't going to work!"

Dartz tells Ranma and Hotaru, with an evil smile, "You two are in luck with these two infused with your spirits to make the two of you, stronger!"

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, that's what I'd like to here, sir!"

Dartz tells the Saotome twins, "I will now infuse your spirits with Prince Kansu and Princess Haruka. Please, you two step forward."

Ranma and Hotaru step over to Dartz as he places his hands over to them and as we leave the Orichalcos warriors and Dartz, an eerie green glow covers the area and the Saotome twins start to scream as the dark powers of the Orichalcos surge through them and the spirits of Prince Kansu, Princess Haruka, and the Saotome twins merging together. It looks like they will become more dangerous and harder to free than ever before…

_**~Next time~**_

Keiko: What are YOU doing here!?

Sartorius: Please, I mean you no harm! I just want to talk!

Hikari: Well, we're not interested in hearing what you've got to say freak!

Kurama: Wait! This isn't the Sartorius that we know too well!

Sartorius: I want give these keys to you all to keep from the Light of Destruction.

Evil Sartorius: You all will pay for this!

Davis: Hey, these keys are fake! Sartorius tricked us!

Alexis: Okay, hand over those keys now!

Yusuke: Hold on! Those keys are fake!

Kari: Wait! I think I know where those keys are and they're DEFINITELY in the wrong hands!

Genki: Next time: The Long Awaited Duel: Dark Taigoku vs 'White Kagome'

Kagome: Today, it ends, Dartz! You'll finally pay for every crime that you've committed!


	115. The Long Awaited Duel: Dark Taigoku vs ‘

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help! I hope that everyone had a good holiday!

**Chapter 115****: The Long Awaited Duel: Dark Taigoku vs 'White Kagome'**

(**A few days later; Within Chancellor Sheppard's Office**)

A few days after the start of the tournament, we find our darkened Principal Kuno, Sasuke Sarugakure, Hikari Urameshi and Kira Urameshi inside of Chancellor Sheppard's office as Chancellor Sheppard, who was back in his office, goes over the tournament states showing that all of their friends along the remaining members of Society of Light, Kagome, Yusuke, Kelly, Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Hilary, Ray, Akane, Yuka 2, Sayuri, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten as well as the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, Melody, Holly, Megumi, Izayoi, Nodoka, Ranma, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Hotaru, Tai, Hikaru, Mayumi, Naruto, Light, Allie, Tyler, and Michael were still in the tournament and were doing well while Stacy Magellan was able to get four metals in total and watching over the soulless Kraus Yamamoto. However, Chancellor Sheppard is giving off a worried expression on his face.

Chancellor Sheppard tells the Urameshi sisters, "Well, you and your friends are doing well along with the top members of the Society of Light and the Orichalcos."

Hikari says, in a dark droll tone, "Why I am not surprised?"

Principal Kuno says, solemnly, "Also, my poor students from Furinkan High School as well as my poor keikis are all victims of the Orichalcos. Ranma Saotome was always a troublemaking keiki, but never like this and the same for his sister!"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Hikari, in a concerned tone, "However, only you, Jaden, Keiko, Davis, all of your friends, the Orichalcos, especially Light Yagami AKA the former 'Kira', and the top Society of Light members are doing well against Pro duelists so far. The rest of the students have been less than successful."

Kira asks Chancellor Sheppard, curiously, "Why is that a problem?"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Kira, "My dear Miss Urameshi, the school's very reputation is at stake!"

Kira replies, plainly and with a nervous sweat drop, "Oh."

Chancellor Sheppard tells the Urameshi sisters, "If we don't do something fast, this school and its reputation will be ruined!"

Hikari tells Chancellor Sheppard, nodding her head in understanding, "We'll see what I can do, Chancellor Sheppard. Our friends and we might be able to find some top duelists among the rest of our students that can help the school."

Chancellor Sheppard nods his head and tells Hikari, "Thank you, Miss Urameshi."

Hikari tells Chancellor Sheppard, bowing her head, "I'll try my best."

Kira tells Principal Kuno and Sasuke 2, "I think it's for the best that you don't confront Ranma or Hotaru as long as they're with Dartz!"

Sasuke 2 says, with a nod, "I understand, but please save Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi! I know that they may be harsh with me, but I still consider them family! Please, save them!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Sasuke! We'll save them!" The Urameshi sisters then head out of Chancellor Sheppard's room with Principal Kuno and Sasuke 2 following them, and when she is gone, Chancellor Sheppard moves to the stats on Sartorius, showing that he has only one medal and only participated in one duel: The one against Prince Ojin.

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a plain and serious tone, "I know why Dartz took over the school and he's using it to gather more souls for his Great Leviathan. But, I don't get you, Sartorius. You only played one duel against the prince of the Misgarth kingdom. Is that why you enrolled in this school and brainwashed a huge majority of the student body? Just for a satellite?"

Just then a female voice calls out, "I can tell you why, sir." Chancellor Sheppard then gasps and looks up to see Prince Ojin's female assistant come into the room.

Chancellor Sheppard clears his throat and says, "Sorry, I don't usually talk to myself."

Prince Ojin's female assistant tells Chancellor Sheppard, "It's all right, sir. I work for Prince Ojin. My name is Linda and I need your help."

Chancellor Sheppard asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Linda tells Chancellor Sheppard, "The prince and Sartorius made a bet with the prince waging our royal satellite and he lost, sir. The satellite has the power to brainwash everyone on the entire planet and it now belongs to Sartorius."

Chancellor Sheppard gasps in horror and exclaims, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Linda asks Chancellor Sheppard, "Can you help me, sir?"

Chancellor Sheppard asks, curiously, "What can I do?"

Linda tells Chancellor Sheppard, in a serious tone, "I might know a way to stop Sartorius, but I need more information on some students of yours: Keiko Yukimura, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, Genki Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Sayu Yagami, Jaden Yuki, your student Co-Chancellor Hikari Urameshi, and your student Vice Chancellor Kira Urameshi."

Chancellor Sheppard asks Linda, curiously, "Why do you need to know about them?"

Linda tells Chancellor Sheppard, seriously, "Because I believe they hold the keys to saving us all." Chancellor Sheppard's eyes widen at Linda's statement and he nods his head in agreement.

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

Within a forest area of Academy Island, we find a huge explosion in the middle of the forest and a male Obelisk Blue student, recently freed from SOL before the start of the tournament, yelling out in pain as his life-point counter on his activate duel disk goes to zero and his GX medal files through the air. The medal is caught by a adult male with brown hair, bluish-green eyes, small curly black mustache, he has a red formal shirt over a white formal shirt with the numbers 1, 2, and 5 on his red shirt, green bow tie around his neck, black pants, and dark blue formal shoes with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist. A group of Slifer Red, a couple of Ra Yellow, and a few Obelisk Blue students were watching him in shock and fear.

The male person says, "One, two, and three, now, your GX medal belongs to me." The male person then turns to the group of fearful Duel Academy students and says, "Five, four, three, and two, Mattimatica wants to duel you." The group of Red, Yellow, and Blue students then takes off as if they are running for their lives.

One Ra Yellow student calls out, shocked, "Who is that guy?!"

One Slifer Red student yells out, fearfully, "He's Mattimatica, a top ranking pro duelist!"

Mattimatica, the person that beat the Obelisk Blue student, overhears this and calls out, "And don't forget, mathematical genius as well!" Mattimatica then turns away from the running students and smoothes out his mustache.

(**In another area of Academy Island; A short time soon after**)

Within another part of Academy Island, we find Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Mia, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kuwabara, Kurama, Genki, Keisuke, Takara, Rika, Michelle, Jun, Davis, TK, Cody, Catherine, the elder Odaiba Digidestined, Sayu, Ryoga, Ukyo, Tyson, Kai, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Catherine, Aaron, Moon, Danielle, Tiara, Karin, Ganryu, Misaki, and Amaya having duel disks attached to their left wrists, except for Yeshua, who has his duel disk attached to his right wrist, along with the Digidestined Digimon partners, walking through the forest looking for something or someone. Absent from the group of mainly black-clad heroes and heroines were Jasmine, Mindy, and Zane along with Botan, Feng and his Phoenix Demon Tribe, Zera, Kenochi, Koga, Ayame, Hiei, Cologne, Happosai, and Yukina, but Yukina was waiting in the Slifer Red dorms for any former SOL members that were beaten, 'de-programmed', and needed to be healed with Botan, Feng and his Phoenix Demon Tribe, Zera, Kenochi, Koga, Ayame, Cologne, and Hiei to guard her from the SOL members and Happosai's lecherous habits.

Amaya's new dark look has her in her human form with her long lavender hair, pitch black with dark violet highlights, while a black leather spiked choker was around her neck and her lips were dark violet. She was also wearing a dark violet earrings on her eyes and black tube-top that covers her well-developed and voluptuous bust, except the top part of her bust, and the top goes down until it is only one-quarter the way to Amaya's navel, with a black leather jacket over the tube-top, pitch black fingerless gloves over her hand, exposing her painted fingernails, with the gloves having star shape pictures in dark violet in the center, a dark blue skirt that only goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving major mid-drift obviously, the skirt goes down one-quarter of her upper legs with matching black belt across her skirt covered waist that contains a pouch for her dueling deck, pitch black stocking that tightly fit Amaya's sexy and seductive legs, the stockings go to four inches past her kneecaps, and dark violet go-go boots with a picture of a golden star.

Jun says, with a smile while looking at Amaya, "Wow! I can't get over how good you look, Amaya!"

Amaya says, with a slight hue, "Thanks…Jun!" Amaya then says, in a dark serious tone, "After what that asshole has done to me, I want to help you guys out, even with the Orichalcos so I can save Hikaru!"

Ino says, with a sly smile, "So, you love this Hikaru?"

Amaya says, with a slight dark red hue, "I what?"

Misaki says, with a snort, "Don't make silly accusations, Ino! If she really loved my brother, then she wouldn't have betrayed him or made his life a living Hell for six months with that asshole she had as a boyfriend!"

Amaya winches as she bows her head in shame and Ryoko asks Misaki, curiously, "Don't you think that you're being just a tad bit harsh? After all, she is sorry for what she's done!"

Misaki says, angrily, "Give me a break! She doesn't know what she put Hikaru through all those times! He worked his blood and sweat for the birthday present that she alone threw into the trash, which I saw with my very own eyes! Recently, I found out that he's been cutting himself for six months straight after Amaya's betrayal and that punk ex-boyfriend of her destroyed his project, the same one, that he was going to present to Seto Kaiba, which would revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters!"

Matt asks, curiously, "What was it?"

Misaki says, in a serious tone, "Hikaru found a new way of dueling called 'Turbo Dueling'! I don't know much details but I could ask Hikaru when we save him."

Amaya says, in a serious tone, "I know that I don't expect Hikaru to forgive me so fast after what I've done, but I promise to make it up to him."

Misaki says, with a snort, "Promises, huh? Like that promise that you two will be friends forever!"

Keiko tells Misaki, seriously, "Wait a minute, Misaki! That was…!"

Amaya holds her hand to Keiko and she tells her, kindly, "You don't have to fight for me, Keiko! Any insult or snide remarks Misaki that has for me, I pretty much deserve ever last word."

Kurama asks, curiously, "Curiously, where are Zane, Mindy, and Jasmine?"

Sayu replies, with a curiously tone on her lips, "Mindy and Jasmine contacted me to see if they can find if any dorks are hiding out in the edges of the island, along with Zane, who seems to enjoy beating those dorks down."

Max says, with a sigh, "The way that he is now, we had to beg him not to confront any of the Orichalcos members or his soul maybe what speeds up the reviving the Great Leviathan!"

Jaden says, a bit nervously, "I think that we need to get going." Soon after, the group of heroes and heroines then head out into the island to find any pro duelists and aid their fellow non-brainwashed students by 'fighting' them.

(**Sometime soon after; in another portion of Academy Island**)

Within another area of Academy Island, we find a group of Slifer Red with a few Ra Yellow students catching their breathes in a clearing within a forested area on Academy Island after running away from Mattimatica.

One Slifer Red student says, "I think that we will be safe here." But just then Mattimatica walks up to all of them and the student yelp out in fear.

Mattimatica calls out, with a sly grin, "Five, four, three, two, and one, I hope you duel better than you run." Mattimatica then says, "I would hide if I were you, since the chances that you lose are ninety-nine point two." Mattimatica tells the students, with a sly grin, "So, gentlemen, who shall be first?" Just then a loud Tarzan-like yell rings through the forest and everyone becomes perplexed by the sound. In a nearby area of the same forest, Davis, TK, Jaden, and their friends also heard the Tarzan-like yell and gain perplexed looks on their faces.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Did you guys hear that?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, I heard it, too."

Kuwabara nods his head and says, "Yeah, same here. Sounded like someone has been watching too many Tarzan movies."

Catherine tells Jaden, "Jaden, I think I know that Tarzan yell anywhere."

Keiko asks Catherine, curiously, "You do?"

Jaden shouts out, in a serious tone, "Follow us!" Soon enough, Jaden and Catherine were running of the direction of the Tarzan-like yell as it rings through the forest again and the rest of our heroes and heroines run after him.

Syrus calls out, seriously, "Jaden, wait up!" Back to the group of frightened Academy students, a large young man with long flowing black hair, brown eyes, ranging muscular frame, and wearing only a torn pair of grey jeans torn to the kneecap area with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist leaps down in from the trees and lands in-between the students and Mattimatica.

The young man tells Mattimatica, in broken Japanese, "You want duel. Me Damon. Me duelists with big hair."

Mattimatica retorts, in a sarcastic tone, "Well, me suggest that you invest in some deodorant, my friend." Soon enough, the two of them activate their duel disks and prepare to duel. Sometime soon after, Crowler and Bonaparte appear in the area and watch the duel with Crowler having a big smile on his face.

Crowler states, with a smile and excited tone, "Perfect. We are on time."

Bonaparte says, drolly, "Oh, great. So, my future is in the hands of an ape-man."

Crowler tells Bonaparte, "Don't underestimate, Damon, Bonaparte. He has a unique way of dueling."

Bonaparte says, drolly, "Could have fooled me, Crowler. He is already losing." Soon enough, they look at the duel between Damon and Mattimatica with Mattimatica having 3000 life-points, Transistor the Warrior (ATK: 1000), and a face-up Gravity Bind Continuous trap card on the field with a face-down card on the field while Damon has 2500 life-points left, one Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) on the field in defense mode, and a face-down card on his side of the field.

Mattimatica puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Illegal Summon! Thanks to this card, I can summon one level four monster or lower to your side of the field from my deck and you choose the mode. Then you summon a monster from your deck to my side of the field in whatever mode you choose." Mattimatica goes through his deck, takes out one card, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and exclaims, "My Mid-Shield Gardna will do nicely."

Damon replies, in his broken tone, "Me choose defense mode." Soon after, Mid-Shield Gardna (100/1800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Mattimatica then says, "Now, you choose one monster for me."

Damon goes through his deck, takes out one card, put his deck back in his duel disk, and Damon says, "Me choose Drone in defense mode." Soon after, Drone (900/500) comes to Mattimatica's side of the field in defense mode.

Mattimatica pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play my Fatal Abacus trap card!" Mattimatica's face-down card is revealed to be the Fatal Abacus Continuous trap card and Mattimatica tells Damon, "Since math isn't your strong point, let me explain to you in this way: When monster is sent to graveyard, owner of that monster gets five hundred points of damage. And now, I'll sacrifice your Drone to play my Transistor's special ability, but first you lose five hundred life-points." Soon after, a beam of energy slams into Damon causing him to lose 500 life-points and Mattimatica then says, "Now, my Transistor can attack you directly! Go, aim for the Cro-Magnum man!" Transistor the Warrior fires a drill into the chest of Damon and he grunts as he loses 1000 life-points. By this time, our heroes and heroines have arrived on the scene and Jaden and Catherine were surprised to see Damon.

Hikari asks Jaden, "Jaden, isn't that Damon?"

Jaden nods his head and replies, "Yep! I guess that civilization didn't work out for him."

Keiko asks Jaden, "You know that ape-man, bro?"

Hikari tells Keiko, "That's right, Keiko. His name is Damon. He is an Obelisk Blue, who disappeared around three years ago, but during Jaden's and my first year, we found that he had been training in the woods for a whole year to perfect his dueling technique. He nearly beat Jaden, but Jaden defeated him and he returned to civilization with us. However, he vanished again sometime after."

Sayu asks, curiously, "So, he is some kind of 'ape-man' or something like Tarzan."

Ino says, fanning her nose, "Even if he isn't, he sure smells like it."

On the meanwhile, Damon pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, math man, me play trap! You no stop Miracle Draw! Me ticket to victory!" Damon's face-down card is revealed to be the Miracle Draw trap card and Damon says, in his broken Japanese, "Here how works: Me guess card and me guess right, you lose one thousand points. Me guess wrong, Damon lose one thousand points."

Mattimatica says, mockingly, "Yes, me get point."

Damon then declares, "And me guess that I pick Drawler!"

Mattimatica tells Damon, mockingly, "Ha! You are risking the whole duel on a card that you might draw!"

Damon tells Mattimatica, as he draws one card from his deck, "Damon don't agree with viewpoint. There no might. The sun no might rise. Me no might poop in forest." Damon looks at the card, gives a wide grin, displays his Drawler (?/?) monster card, and calls out, "Me draw and me right!"

Mattimatica yells out, in shock, "What?!"

Damon calls out, in strong tone, "See?! No one underestimate me!" Just then a huge wind comes on the field as Mattimatica groans out as he loses 1000 life-points. Damon puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, me play Pot of Greed! Now, me draw two cards!" Damon draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "Me play Drawler!" Drawler (?/?) then appears on the field in attack mode. Damon then says, "In order to get points, me send six cards back to bottom of deck and then multiply by five hundred. This adds into really big number!" Damon puts the cards in his hand back to the bottom of his deck and Drawler's stats rise from 0/0 to 3000/3000! Damon then yells out, "Me no good at math, but me really good at dueling and that's what counts! Now, Drawler, attack!" Drawler then runs over Transistor the Warrior, taking away 2000 life-points from Mattimatica, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Damon: 1000

Mattimatica: 0

Mattimatica yells out, in disbelief, "That's not fair! Two plus ten minus three equals nine…Oh, never mind!" Mattimatica then falls to his knees in defeat!

Kuwabara yells out, amazed, "Wow! He might not be good in hygiene or math, but as a duelist…Yow!"

Kira tells the two girls, "Anyway, Damon has got everything covered here!"

Syrus tells the others, "Yeah! We had better go find others that need our help!"

Jaden nods his head and says, "Right, Sy! Let's go!"

As our heroes and heroines head off, Bonaparte exclaims, impressed, "All right! That 'ape-man' is really impressed and might save my beacon!"

Crowler tells Bonaparte, with a wide grin, "Oh, but there is more, Bonaparte. Follow me." Soon after, Bonaparte and Crowler head off into another area of Academy Island.

(**A short time soon after; In another area of Academy Island**)

Soon enough, our heroes and heroines arrive in another area of the island to see a group of Slifer Red students laying back, relaxing, and just plain sleeping, much to the confusion of our heroes and heroines.

Syrus asks, curiously, "What's with these Slifer students? They are so lay back and lazy."

Catherine looks in another direction, her eyes widen, and he exclaims, pointing in the direction that he's looking, "Wait! It's duel, but I don't recognize either of these guys!" Everyone looks to the source of where Chazz is pointing and they see Belowski dueling against an adult male Pro duelist with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt slightly opened at the top, black pants, and brown shoes. Belowski had two Mokey Mokey (300/100) on the field in defense mode while this pro duelist had three Goblin Dancing Forces (2000 X 3) in attack mode.

Syrus says, looking at the pro duelist, "But I do! That's Elroy Prescott, the Memphis Pro Duelist, and rank ninth in the Pro dueling circuit."

Jaden then exclaims, "And that's the little Belowski! He has quite the unique. I think everyone better get going unless you want to take a long nap."

Ryoga asks Jaden, "What do you mean by that?"

In the duel, Prescott tells Belowski, sounding a lot like Elvis, "What's going on here little dude? I'm ready to shake rattle and roll right into bed." Belowski just giggles in reply that annoys the Pro Duelist. Prescott yells out, annoyed, "So, that's the way it is, little man! Amigos, attack his Mokey!" Prescott's three Goblin Dancing Forces destroys Belowski's two Mokey and 2000 life-points with a third direct attack, but he doesn't even flinch. Prescott asks Belowski, confused, "What's up with you, little dude? I just took half of your life-points and you didn't even flinch."

Belowski tells Prescott, in his hippie-style calm and easy going tone, "Oh, you just have to go with the flow, dude. Why do you duel for the Pro Leagues, man? It's just a title from the man to control you, you dig?" On the meanwhile, the many of our heroes and heroines, except for Jaden, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Mina, Kino, Kuwabara, Kurama, Genki, Keisuke, Takara, Rika, Michelle, Davis, TK, Catherine, Sasuke, Neji, Catherine, Karin, Yeshua, Kuwabara, and Kurama, were starting to get sleepy and tried.

Ryoga yawns and says, sleepily, "What the…*yawn*…I'm starting to feel…so sleepy all of a…*yawn…sudden…"

Syrus yawns and says, lazily, "Jaden…we need to chill…*yawn*…more often…"

Matt says, in a sleepy tone, "Dude…*yawn*…I am so down with that plan…"

Mia says, also in a sleepy tone, "Same here…*yawn*…I'm just so sleepy…"

Hassleberry says, also in a sleepy tone, "Ten-four…*yawn*…Private Kaze…wake me…*yawn*…in eighteen hundred hours…"

Sayu also falls asleep into Davis' arms and Davis exclaims, "What the hell?! Why is everyone falling asleep all of a sudden?!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "It seems Belowski hasn't lost his touch."

Keisuke asks Jaden, perplexed, "You mean that kid is doing this?!" Jaden nods his head and then explains about what happened between him and Belowski when the first met.

After Jaden was done, Kuwabara then exclaims, confused, "Hold up! If that kid can bring Duel Monster spirits and their powers to life, like Moke monster, then why aren't we falling asleep like the others?!"

Kurama tells Kuwabara, "As a demon fox, I have experience with such kind of magic like this Kuwabara and know how to counteract it. Your strong spiritual powers and senses along with Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Genki, Davis, TK, and their spirit detective teams, also form a powerful defense against such a spell as his and the Tucker twins have powerful spiritual powers that allow them to counteract this spell. Yeshua has ancient knowledge and magic to protect them from such a spell and Jaden's strong dueling spirits also give them immunity that the others don't."

Back to the duel, Belowski draws one card from his deck into his hand, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Oh, I play this." The hologram of Dark Factory of Mass Production then appears on Belowski's side of the field.

Prescott says, in a very sleepy tone, "Not that card…"

Belowski tells Prescott, in his lay back tone, "I know. I know. It sounds totalitarian, but it is pretty awesome. It allows me to bring back my Mokey to my hand!" Belowski's two Mokey monster cards return to his hand, Belowski puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Next, I play Polymerization! It allows me to fuse my three cute little Mokey Mokey together!!" Belowski discards the three said monster cards, three Mokey Mokey (300/100) appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, Belowski puts the fusion monster card from his fusion deck on his duel disk causing him to call out, "Now, give a hand for Mokey Mokey King!" Out of the fusion vortex, Mokey Mokey King (300/100) comes to the field in attack mode with a long yell of 'Mokey! Mokey!'

Keiko calls out, stunned, "Yipe! That's one big marshmallow!"

Kuwabara states, surprised himself, "No kidding, but I don't think it is a good idea to try and eat him!"

Davis tells Kuwabara, sarcastically, "You think!" On the meanwhile, Prescott is lying down on the ground and give a big yawn as he is ready to fall asleep.

Belowski yells out, in his usual manner, "Hey, bro, what's wrong?! Time to get up! We're dueling!"

Prescott holds out all of his GX medals and says, in a sleepy tone, "I'm too tried to continue on. Just take them." Back to our heroes and heroines, Hassleberry is resting on a tree, Sayu in Davis's arms, Ryoko puts her chin on Syrus's scalp as both of them were about to fall asleep, and the rest that fell under Belowski's 'spell' were sleeping in various positions.

TK yells out, amazed, "Wow! That little guy really knows how to knock people out!"

Mina asks Jaden, "Does Belowski win all of his duels this way?"

Jaden tells Mina, "Just all of the duels that Crowler takes him out for! Remember, he lives in a special containment chamber for his dorm with a virtual reality 'paradise' for himself and his monster spirit friends and he prefers it that way."

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "Um, isn't there any way to wake them up from this?" Just then two familiar female screams wakes those heroes and heroines that fell under Belowski's and Mokey's spell with quite a start.

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Man your battle station! We're under attack!"

Kira says, with a plain tone, "That's one way."

Ryoko then notices her chin was on Syrus' scalp and she yelps in shock and embarrassment, with annoyance. Ryoko yells at Syrus, annoyed, "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

Syrus says, in a retort, "It's not like that! I fell asleep like you did!"

Sayu asks, perplexed, "What? What happened to us?"

Danielle asks, curiously, "And what was that screaming?"

Jaden calls out, in a serious tone, "That was Jasmine and Mindy! I know their voices anywhere!"

Keiko nods his head and says, "You're right, Jaden! And it sounds like they are in trouble!"

Hassleberry then calls out, in a serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Not needing another word to be said, our heroes and heroines rush over to where they heard the screams out Alexis's 'former' two best friends and two of her guardians.

(**A short time soon after; Elsewhere on Academy Island**)

In a rocky pace of land near a cliff-side near the ocean, we find Jasmine and Mindy dueling against a young man with well-combined black hair and black eyes with a short black beard in the center of his chin wearing a black formal vest over a white formal shirt, black bow-tie, black pants, and black formal shoes. Soon after, we find our heroes and heroines running to the field to see them.

Ukyo tells Jaden, "You were right, Jaden! It is Alexis' best friends! Jasmine and Mindy!" Ukyo then looks at their opponent and asks, curiously, "But who are they dueling?"

Mia says, in a plain tone, "That's the Maitre'd. He's eighth in the Pro dueling circuit."

The group gasps in shock and Hikari exclaims, "A pro?! Oh, great! Jaz and Mindy aren't too bad duelists, but they've been focusing their tactics against those dorks, not pro duelists! They can't win!"

Sayu tells Hikari, "Unfortunately, Kira. You're right. Take a look at the score." At this time in the duel, Jasmine and Mindy, who are a team, have only 1600 life-points left with only Mermaid Knight (1500/700) on Jasmine's side of the field in attack mode and Rescue Cat (1500/700) on Mindy's side of the field in defense mode. On the meanwhile, the Maitre'd have his Bacchus, the Hard-Drinker God (1600/1600) in attack mode and a full 4000 life-points. However, it was the Pro Duelist's turn and his Bacchus's states increase from 1600/1600 to 1900/1600, thanks to its special ability.

Maitre'd calls out, in a French accent, "Now, my little Mademoiselles, it is time for the first course. Bacchus, take out her little mermaid!" Bacchus launches a stream of wine from its mouth at Mermaid Knight and destroys it, costing Mindy and Jasmine 400 life-points.

Jasmine yells out, shocked, "My Mermaid Knight!"

Maitre'd puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, in his French accent, "And to wash that down, may I suggest some Chalice of the Gods. This allows me to summon a Wine Token to the field!" Soon after, a little red blob of red wine, Wine Token (1000/1000), comes to the field in attack mode. Maitre'd then calls out, "Now, get rid of that filthy feline!" The Wine Token rushes right in, goes into Rescue Cat's mouth, and takes it out from the inside out.

Mindy yells out, in shock, "Oh no! My cute little kitty cat!" On the meanwhile, a white-clad Alexis Rhodes with a duel disk attached to her left wrist appears on the beach.

Jasmine and Mindy fall to their knees and Jasmine says, fearfully, "No more!"

Mindy says, with a fearful tone, "We get it! We can't beat a pro!"

Maitre'd says, in his French accent, "You two are the best that this tournament can offer? I would have expected better from the famous Obelisk Blue. Your dueling skills, how we can say this, is like bad wine. Very spoiled and brand. The two of you are better off making tea and flowers. I can see that dueling here is a man's job."

Tiara and Rika yell out in annoyance, "What did he say!?"

Genki and Takara yell out, worriedly, "Uh oh!" Just as Tiara and Rika were going to attack Maitre'd, many of our heroes and heroines with super-strength, manage to hold them back.

Keiko thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Hey! That's not nice! In fact, that's an insult to girls and my dorm!"_

Supreme Princess tells Keiko, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Well, what are you going to do about?"**_

Keiko says, with an annoyed snarl, _**"Why can't you zip it?"**_

Maitre'd says, with a sly smile, "The finer course shall be served." Alexis was about to step in while Keiko steps in front of Jasmine and Mindy.

Keiko yells out, strongly, "All right, that's enough!"

Jasmine and Mindy ask in unison, "Keiko?"

Keiko asks Jasmine and Mindy, "Are you two okay?"

Mindy says, with a nod, "Yeah, we're okay."

Maitre'd asks, with a curious tone, "And who might you be my little Goth?"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "The name is Keiko Yukimura, current Queen of Obelisk Blue."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "When did Keiko start calling herself that?"

Kira says, with a plain tone, "Well, currently Kei is the top female duelist of Obelisk and during this year, with her record, many students call her the 'Fire Princess' or 'Fire Queen' of Obelisk Blue."

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey! When did you get to call yourself that?"

Keiko glares at Alexis darkly and she yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "I'm the top female duelist and one of the top duelists at Obelisk Blue, but then again, why do you care? You abandoned my dorm for that cult! This is a case of Obelisk Blue's honor and as her current top female student, I'm going to regain that honor! So, butt out!"

Alexis tells Keiko, concerned, "Keiko, listen to yourself! Don't you see what the darkness is doing…?" But then Keiko grabs Alexis by the collar and glares at her with a dark deadly glare with her eyes becoming demonic-like golden for a second.

Keiko says, with a dark annoyed tone with a hint of coldness, "I told you…BUTT OUT!" Keiko then throws Alexis to the rocky ground on her bottom.

TK says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Karin says, amazed, "I never seen Keiko so harsh!"

Sayu says, plainly, "Can you blame her with all that's happen?"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "We had better pray that's it is."

Amaya asks Kira, "Is that the…!?"

Kira says, with a nod, "Yep! The Supreme Princess!"

Keiko says to the Maitre'd, "Sorry about that."

Maitre'd says, with a shrug, "I'm not one to care for 'internal affairs', but telling me your name was a mistake. I've heard of you. Keiko Yukimura of Obelisk Blue, known as the 'Fire Queen' here, and you have several special talents, no? It is said that when the chips are done, you draw exactly what you need to turn the duel around and you have won many of your duels in just one turn."

Keiko takes a handful of medals from her pocket and she says, with a sly smirk, "You can say that."

Davis yells out, amazed, "Wow! It looks like Jaden's sister is on a roll!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, I'll be taking over this duel! In fact, I'll take their life-points, too! However, I get to draw a full hand!" Keiko activates her duel disk and 1200 life-points requester on the life-point counter.

Maitre'd says, with a sly smile, "As you wish. However, this won't take long if you are anything like your two friends!"

Keiko says, with a serious glare, "Oh, you will see that I'm more than you can handle!"

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "What is she thinking?"

Syrus says, with a nod, "No joke! He has got twice as many life-points!"

Maitre'd puts one card on his duel disk and he says, with a sly smile, "I'll end with one monster card face-down on the field."

Current Score:

Maitre'd: 4000

Keiko (taken over from Jasmine and Mindy): 1200

Keiko draws one card from her deck and yells out, "Time to end this duel!" Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "I play my Fire Angel Ritual! Now, I can summon any monster with Fire Angel in its name from my hand as long as I sacrifice the right level of monsters! So, listen up, Pierre, this is going to get complicated. Well, for a 'dumb waiter' that is."

Davis says, with an amazed tone, "Talk about an attitude."

Mimi says, with a stunned tone, "I'll say."

Keiko discards her Fire Angel Idaten (1600/2000) monster card to the graveyard, puts another card on her duel disk, and yells out, "So, I sacrifice my Fire Angel Idaten to summon Fire Angel Benten!" Just then Fire Angel Benten (1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Maitre'd says, in a taunting tone, "I've faced tougher sufulé than her. Oh, Baccus, are you feeling hungry?"

Davis asks, perplexed, "What's a sufulé?"

Karin asks, confused, "You're kidding right?"

Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "Maybe your meals haven't met my Ritual Weapon spell card! With this card, one Ritual monster that's level six or below gains fifteen hundred attack and defense points!" Fire Angel Benten's stats rise from 1800/1500 to 3300/1500! Keiko yells out, pointing at his Baccus, "Attack his glutton now with Fire Arrow Shot!" Benten gives out a war cry as she leaps into the sky and fires an arrow that smashes into Baccus, destroying him, and costing Maitre'd 1400 life-points. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "With that bad excuse for a toga party gone, my Benten's ability activates! Since he was destroyed by my Benten in battle, you lose the value of its defense points from your life-points! Tough luck Chef!"

Maitre'd yells out, strongly, "That's Maitre'd! Get it right!" Maitre'd groans as he loses 1600 life-points.

Keiko says, with a smile, "Whatever. I end my turn."

Maitre'd says, with a sly smile, "Well, I shall present to you today's specials start with your appetizer!" Maitre'd draws one card, gives a sly smile, and he says, "The lovely Foaming Beauty!" Just then Maitre'd face-down monster flips to Foaming Beauty (1200/1200) in attack mode. Maitre'd says, with a sly smile, "Not bad, no? And thanks to her ability, she takes away one thousand of your monster's points!" Just then Foaming Beauty creates a liquid stream that slams into Benten and after it hits, Benten gives off a slight numbed look as her stats go down from 3300/3000 to 2300/3000! Maitre'd puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Token and my Beatuy to play this: Big Vintage Magna Mutton!" Just then both monsters vanish and Big Vintage Magna Mutton (2500/2000), a large dog-like monster with vine bottle like blasters on its back, comes to the field in attack mode. Maitre'd yells out, with a serious tone, "I give you the main course! Bon Appiete!" Magna Mutton fires two streams of fluid at Benten and she is destroyed in a column of wine.

Tyson says, with a winch, "Talk about leaving a bad taste in one's mouth."

Maitre'd puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Still hungry, my dear? May I suggest this spell card: Baccus Banquet!" Just then the area transforms into the ruins of a Greek temple.

Syrus says, stunned, "Oh, great! That's a continuous spell card!"

Current Score:

Maitre'd: 1000

Keiko: 1000

Keiko draws one card from her deck and she says, "It's my move, francsa!" Keiko then notices the card she drew was her or Supreme Princess's Shadow Veil Equip spell card, the counter card to the Sartorius' White Veil equip spell card. Keiko winches at the sight of that card, puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon my Fire Tutu in attack mode!" Just then Fire Tutu (1000/1000), fiery version of Cyber Tutu, comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Now, let me fill you in. My Tutu might seem harmless, but she packs quite a kick! Her special ability can do that! You see, if you don't have any monsters that's weaker that my little girlfriend here, she gets to do her ballerina right on your face! Au Revior."

Maitre'd says, with a sly smile, "I think not." Keiko then looks to see her Fire Tutu surrounded by a pink aura with a spaced out look. Maitre'd says, with a sly smile, "I regret to inform you that this is recite of yours has been postponed. After all, there is no place for such riffraff at my banquet. Thanks to my spell card, you will be personally charged for any damage that your dancer makes. In short, my dear, your life-points will be burned like crème bleue."

Keiko thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Great! There seems to be only one hope for me! It is my…HER Shadow Veil equip spell card! But if I use, she might take over again! After she used this card on poor Catherine in that horrible duel, do I have to embrace her power?"_ Keiko thinks, with a strong tone, _"No! I don't need her power to win! I can do this on my own!"_ Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, seriously, "I end with one card face-down!"

Maitre'd says, with a sly smile while drawing a card, "Thank you, mademoiselle. Now, on with the feast! But before he digs in, my Magna Mutton gets a petite bonus each round. One thousand attack points to be exact." Just then Magna Mutton's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 3500/2000! Maitre'd yells out, "Now, Magna Mutton, it is time to attack her Cyber Tutu with Double Barrel Blast!" Magna Mutton fires two blasts of wine at Cyber Tutu that slam into her.

Keiko pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, "I play my trap card: Hallowed Life Barrier!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Hallowed Life Barrier trap card and Keiko says, with a serious tone, "By discarding one card from my hand, my life-points are safe! Keiko thinks in her mind, discarding her Shadow Veil equip spell card, _"I don't need your power to win, Supreme Princess! Later!"_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"Ha! I wouldn't go wasting my time on that peon of a Pro Duelist! If you needed my help to beat such a duelist, you are more hopeless than I thought!"**_

Keiko yells at her 'dark half', annoyed, _**"Do you always have to have the last word?!"**_

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold giggle, _**"Yep!"**_

Keiko tells her 'dark half', strongly, _**"Well, I'll show you how powerful I can be!" **_Soon after, Fire Tutu is destroyed, but Keiko's life-points are safe thanks to her trap card.

Maitre'd says, with an annoyed tone losing his French accent, "I end my turn!"

Keiko says, with a confident smile, "Did you lose your French accent Pierre? Well, you are about to lose a lot more." Keiko draws one card from her deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I play my Pot of Greed! This card gives me two cards!" Keiko draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play my Fire Petite Angel in attack mode!" Just then Fire Petite Angel (300/200) comes to the field in attack mode. Just then a card comes out of Keiko's deck and she says, with a serious tone, "When my little sweetie comes to the field, my Fire Angel Ritual comes to my hand from my deck!" Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "Next, I play my Fulfillment of the Contract spell card! By giving up eight hundred life-points, I get to summon one Ritual monster from my graveyard and I choose my Fire Angel Idaten!" Just then Fire Angel Idaten (1600/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Keiko's graveyard and she says, "And she comes with a neat trick! When she is successful special summoned, I can get back one spell card from my graveyard!" Keiko then displays her Pot of Greed spell card and she says, with a serious tone while putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "And what do you know? It's my Pot of Greed spell card!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Yeah! You go girlfriend!"

Jaden says, excitedly, "Go get him, sis!"

Keiko says, drawing two more cards from her deck, "Now, I get two more cards from my deck!" Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she yells out, "Next, I play my Fire Angel Ritual!" Keiko puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "So, I can sacrifice my Idaten and Petite Angel to summon Fire Angel Dakini!" Just then two named monsters vanished and Fire Angel Dakini (2700/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Since she is on the field, I choose one monster on your field and send it packing, but since you have only one monster…" Just then Magna Mutton explodes into pieces and Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Since he is gone, that's the end of your banquet!" Just then Baccus Banquet continuous spell card is destroyed and the field returns to normal.

Davis says, with a sly grin, "This duel is over."

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Since I'm 'dueling royalty' here, allow me to give you a crowning Duel Academy style!" Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Dakini, time to pick up the check!" Dakini leaps high into the air, Maitre'd gasps in horror, and he then cries out as Dakini's attack hits costing him 2700 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Maitre'd: 0

Keiko: 200

Maitre'd says, weakly and back in his French accent, "Well, my dear, it looks like our meal is done. And now, the kitchen is closed. Au revior." Soon after, he collapses to the ground on his stomach while three medals drop to the ground.

Keiko thinks in her mind, rolling her eyes, _"Drama Queen."_

TK closes his eyes and he says, plainly, "Good riddance."

Syrus, Davis, and Karen say in unison, "We. We." On the meanwhile, Keiko goes over to the fallen Maitre'd and takes the three medals.

Jaden yells out, going over to his sister, "Great job, sis! You were so sweet out there!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Thanks, Jay!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Master Sartorius was right about her! Keiko and Jaden might seem different, but they are truly alike! Jaden and Keiko have the same abilities as 'Chosen Duelists' including that 'Miracle Draw' ability! I hate to admit it, but the two of them are among the strongest duelists on the island! We need them in the Society of Light! But with that evil creature that's inhabitating Keiko's body, it isn't going to be easy! The 'Supreme Princess', the To-zoku within Keiko, nearly killed Catherine before dragging her into the darkness and it makes Keiko blind that she is just the To-zoku's and the Orichalcos' tool! After learning the truth of what that rotten sleaze Tyku, his girlfriend Rose, and Reginald did after they betrayed the Light for the darkness, Yusuke is determined to save Keiko from that evil thing while Kagome is doing the same for Inuyasha and his sisters, but they're far more powerful than Yusuke and any attempt at an attack will most likely have the 'Supreme Princess', Inuyasha, and his sisters making Yusuke into a chump!"_

Keiko says, glaring at Alexis darkly, "Hey, dork, why are you still hanging around? I told you that this was an Obelisk Blue affair and it doesn't concern white dweebs like you! So, get lost!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I go where I want!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Not while we're around dweeb!"

Keiko then gives off a dark violet glow and she says, with a dark serious tone, "That's right! And by the way, if you try anything with my fellow Obelisk while I'm the current top student of Obelisk Blue, or if you try anything with my bro, again…" Keiko's eyes turn into the demonic golden eyes of her 'dark half' and she yells out, sounding like the 'Supreme Princess', "…And I'll make sure that you in a duel so harsh that you will never duel again!" Keiko's aura then cracks the ground and Alexis, Jaden, and the others winch in fear.

Davis says, nervously, "That's not good."

Kai states, plainly, "What was your first clue?"

Alexis says, nervously while trying to retain a cold persona, "Fine!" Alexis then quickly walks away as fast as she can while trying to look like she isn't running away. Keiko's eyes return to normal, her aura fades away, and she holds her head with her right hand while falling down on her right knee.

Hikari calls out, stunned, "Keiko!"

Everyone goes over to her and Catherine asks, curiously, "The Supreme Princess, again?"

Keiko says, with a moan while getting back to her feet, "Yeah. She is becoming a real pain."

Catherine tells Keiko, "Keiko, you are trying to suppress her and it will only work for some time. You need to control her and her power."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Catherine, I can't! You know what she did to Tyku and to you. She doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wants. Plus, she is willing to kill. To control her power, I need to embrace her and her power. I just can't…"

Hikari says, lowly and worriedly, "Kei…"

Keiko says, with a weak smile, "I'll be okay. Let's go. We've got more work to do."

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I'm not sure that Keiko is all right as she leads us to believe. I just pray that she will listen to Catherine's words before it is too late!"_ On the meanwhile, what the group didn't notice is that Alexis, with a cold serious expression on her face, looks over the whole scene and then walks away back towards the 'White Dorm'.

(**Dusk at Duel Academy; Somewhere on the beach**)

Later in the afternoon of that day, we find Takeru Takashi walking onto the beach of Academy Island and looking around for any signs of a fight or struggle. A group of Ra Yellow student came by to tell him that they were attacked by some SOL members and immediately, TK took off, thinking it was not much other than 'low-level thugs' as he called members of the SOL not in the 'leadership positions'.

As TK continues to look around, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Looking for someone?" TK whips to the source of the voice to see Sakura Haruno in front of him while Hinata and Tenten has two badly beaten Ra Yellow students, holding them by their collars, in their hands.

TK yells out, darkly, "Let them go right now!"

Tenten shouts out, with a cold serious tone, "You aren't making the rules here, Takashi! Now, we want some answers!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "We fought these dorks in a duel and we won, but they remained under the control of the darkness! What did you and the other nonbelievers do to them?!"

TK says, with a dark sly grin, "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Yes, we would!" Before TK could move, a powerful blow comes to his neck and he is knocked out by none other than Yusuke Urameshi along with MachGaogamon, Divine Starfighter, Divine Gemini, and Divine Scorpio, with cold looks in their eyes.

Sakura tells the Divine Warriors, with a cold sly grin, "Great work, guys."

Divine Gemini says, with a cold sly grin, "Thanks, Sakura! With a 'Chosen Duelist' and 'Signer' on our side, we can finally end this little war with the nonbelievers and the Orichalcos."

Divine Scorpio asks Sakura, with a curious tone, "What do we do with these dorks?"

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "Leave them. We've got who we need."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "That's what you think, Urameshi!"

"**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"**

Just then three pairs of hands come out of the ground, yank Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata down until only their heads are above the ground, and three Eternal Star Shadow Clones come out of the ground soon after.

Divine Scorpio yells out, shocked, "It's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Bingo dweeb or should I say Yuka!"

The SOL controlled Divine Warriors gasps in shock and Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right! Master Dartz told us everything about you three! Divine Gemini is Sayuri and Divine Starfighter is that poor excuse of a martial artist, Akane Tendo!"

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That doesn't change anything since you're coming with us as well!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "That's what you think, Dobe!" Just then, Divine Starfire appears in front of Divine Starfighter.

"**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"**

Divine Starfire bashes Divine Starfighter, in multiple parts of her body, leaving black and blues all over and throwing her to the ground, temporary stunning her.

Divine Gemini yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Just then, another familiar male voice calls out, "That's what you think, you pathetic excuse of a half-demon!" Just then, Yusuke was bashed hard by the Orichalcos controlled Taigoku and Yusuke skidded across the sand.

MachGaogamon yells out, shocked, "Master Yusuke!"

Just then, a familiar voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Maybe, you should be worried about yourself, MachGaogamon!"

"**Thunder Storm!"**

"**Orichalcos Trident Resolver!"**

"**Orichalcos Savage Emperor!"**

Just then, the three attacks hits MachGaogamon in the back hard, causing him to scream out in pain and throwing him to the ground and he slowly turns to see the Orichalcos controlled Bio Hybrids, RizeGreymon, with Eternal Starfire on his right claw, and Crowmon.

BioThunderbirdmon yells out, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Ha! Is that all you dorks have!?"

Crowmon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "This will be so easy!"

MachGaogamon slowly stands up and he says, in a cold strong tone, "I won't go down so easily!"

BioQuetzalmon says, with a dark cold sly grin, "We'll see about that, you pathetic weakling!" Soon after, there was an explosion and we see Yusuke Urameshi flying away from the smoke with burn marks on his white uniform and many black and blues on his face and he is slammed to the ground, which causes him to cough out blood from his mouth. From the smoke, Taigoku walks out from the smoke with an evil sly smirk on his lips.

Yusuke slowly tries to stand on his knees, but Taigoku appears to his side and kicks him hard in the ribs, causing Yusuke to scream out in pain as he was thrown away in the air and hits the ground.

Divine Scorpio yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Aren't you forgetting someone, bitch!"

"**Aries Shadow Nova!"**

Out of nowhere, a sphere of dark flame energy was launched into Divine Scorpio's chest and she screams out as a large hole is torn on the right side of her shirt, leaving a bloody huge burn mark on her exposed skin as she collapses to the ground, conscious, but stunned.

Divine Gemini yells out, horrified, "Yuka!"

"**Libra Vengeful Arrow Rain!"**

Out of nowhere, dozens of shadow energy arrows were launched on Divine Gemini and she screams out in pain and agony as the shadow energy arrows rip into her shirt and her skin, leaving multiple bloody cuts on her exposed arms and legs as well as nasty bloody gash on her left side. From the sky, Eternal Aries and Eternal Libra lands on the ground with dark cold looks on their faces.

Eternal Aries says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Are these supposed to be the new Divine Warriors?"

Eternal Libra says, with an evil sly smile, "Pathetic, I'd say!" Soon after, the two SOL controlled Divine Warriors slowly stands on their feet and Divine Scorpio yells out, shocked, "Oh man! Two more of the Eternal Warriors brainwashed by that freak, Dartz!"

Eternal Aries yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Hey, don't call Master Dartz a freak!"

Eternal Libra yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah! The only freaks around here are the ones dressed in white!"

Divine Gemini yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Oh now! You're going to pay!"

Eternal Libra yells out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Good ahead and try, witch!" Just then, Eternal Starfire lands by Eternal Aries and Eternal Libra and he says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Well, it looks like you geeks met Daisuke's and Hiroshi's Eternal Warrior forms!"

The SOL controlled Divine Warriors gasps in shock and Divine Gemini yells out, shocked, "You mean that…Daisuke and Hiroshi are Eternal Warriors too!"

Eternal Libra yells out, with a dark cold sly grin, "Ding! Ding! That white wench, Sayuri, is right! Guess what she gets…! An all expense paid beat down from us!" Eternal Aries and Eternal Libra had their Orichalcos Curse Marks glow eerie green and they soon get marks similar to Sasuke's when he went to stage one when he had his Curse Mark, except that they were only eerie green.

Divine Scorpio yells out, horrified, "Don't tell me that you two got those sick Curse Marks!"

Eternal Aries says, with an evil sly grin, "Ha! Don't be jealous because you're not strong like us, wench!" With their new super-speeds, Eternal Aries and Eternal Libra charges at the two SOL controlled Divine Warriors, which they barely dodged.

Divine Gemini yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Okay, this has got to end!"

"**White Gemini Cannon!"**

"**White Scorpio Leaf Blade!"**

Divine Gemini gathers huge amounts of pure white energy in her hands and fires it at the three Orichalcos controlled Eternal Warriors while Divine Scorpio fires a barrage of white energy leaves at the three, but with super-speed, they dodge them.

Divine Scorpio yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Where they go!?" Eternal Starfire appears behind Divine Scorpio and he says, with an evil smile, "I'm over here!"

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Barrage!"**

Eternal Starfire fires a barrage of stars made from eerie green energy from his hands and they hit Divine Scorpio hard, before she can move, throwing her to the ground hard, making more burn marks on herself, rendering herself unconscious.

Divine Gemini yells out, horrified, "Yuka!"

Eternal Aries yells out, in a dark cold strong tone while rushing towards Divine Gemini, "Hey dork, pay attention!" Eternal Aries kicks Divine Gemini in the chin, throwing her in the air as Eternal Libra appears in the air and slams his fists to her chest, breaking a rib and Divine Gemini slams to the ground with a loud thud, knocking her out. On the meanwhile, another explosion was heard and Divine Starfighter was thrown out of the smoke with her shirt having a big hole on it and burn marks on her body and she hits the ground, rendering herself unconscious with Divine Starfire landing on the ground with an evil sly grin on her lips.

Divine Starfire says, with an evil sly grin, "I guess that some things just never changes with me being better than you, Tendo!"

On the meanwhile, MachGaogamon wasn't doing so well with the Orichalcos controlled BioHybird Digimon as well as RizeGreymon and Crowmon as he was getting bashed around by BioStegomon and he was slammed to the ground. Right now, he had many cuts and bruises on himself.

RizeGreymon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I guess it's time to finish you off!"

"**Orichalcos Trident Revolver!"**

"**Orichalcos Savage Emperor!"**

"**Thunder Storm!"**

"**Shell Needle Rain!"**

"**Freezing Wave!"**

The Orichalcos controlled Digimon fire their attacks at MachGaogamon, hitting him hard, causing him to scream out in pain as he was thrown away from the blasts and de-digivolve back to Gaomon while falling to the ground hard and rendered unconscious. Soon after, a badly damaged Yusuke Urameshi was thrown by Gaomon's side by Taigoku.

Taigoku says, with an evil smile, "Now, that takes care of that!"

Eternal Aries points at the unconscious TK and he asks, in a dark cold curious tone, "What do we do with him!?"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold snort, "Take him back to those other dweebs since we can't take his soul with Light's Orichalcos Book, because he's a 'Signer'!" Eternal Starfire grabs TK's unconscious form and places him onto his right shoulder. Eternal Starfire along with Eternal Aries and Eternal Libra jumps onto RizeGreymon's right claw and Eternal Starfire calls out, "Let's go, RizeGreymon!"

RizeGreymon says, with a nod, "Right, boss!" RizeGreymon flies into the air as the other Orichalcos warriors disappear while using some kind of teleportation.

Hinata yells out, pleadingly, "Naruto, wait!" However, it was too late and soon the other SOL members with Kagome, Alexis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, and Chazz appear with them.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!" Kagome rushes over to her badly damaged cousin to aid him.

Ken yells out, shocked, "What happened here!?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Those Orichalcos goons jumped on us again!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "But how!? I mean we were going to use TK to get Keiko and the other nonbelievers to come with us! How did they know!?"

Kagome tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "I didn't want to believe Akane that Hotaru has some kind of weird sense, which makes her know every one of our moves!"

Chazz yells at the other SOL members, in a cold serious tone, "What are you dorks gawking at!? Get the Kunoichi and the others help!" Without question, the SOL members went over to carry the injured as well as preparing to dig Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten out of the holes.

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines along with Genma Saotome, Akane's family, and Happosai assembled there as Sayu told them that she had the 'Da-zoku' within her body.

When she was done, Hiei says, in a rare surprised tone, "So, the Da-zoku actually exists!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "This is a good thing since we may need the Da-zoku in case that the Supreme Princess tries anything!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "Now, that's reassuring!"

Supreme Princess yells out in Keiko's mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"That's what you think!"**_

Keiko yells at her 'dark half', annoyed, _**"Would you shut it for once!?"**_

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "However, there is a catch!"

Genki says, with a snort, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Genki!"

Keisuke asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Because Sayu isn't a 'Signer', the Supreme Princess, who is actually the To-zoku, is still considered powerful than the Da-zoku that is inhabitating Sayu's body!"

Sayu says, drolly, "Oh great!"

The Da-zoku tells Sayu, with a dark serious tone within Sayu's mind, _**"Don't worry, Sayu! We must not lose faith!"**_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "You dorks are too careless!" Soon after, TK's unconscious form was thrown to the ground.

Matt, Davis, and Patamon yell out in unison, shocked, "TK!" The two Digidestined and Digimon rush over to their friend/brother/partner and the others look up to see RizeGreymon with Eternal Starfire, Eternal Aries, and Eternal Libra in his right claw.

Shikamaru says, shocked, "Oh man! This is such a drag!"

Kira yells out, strongly, "What did you guys do to him!?"

Eternal Aries yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Relax, Urameshi!"

Eternal Libra says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! We didn't do anything to him! He would be wearing white if we hadn't came and saved him!"

Nabiki gasps in shock and she yells out, seriously, "Hey, I know those two: Daisuke and Hiroshi! They're Ranma and Hotaru's friends from school!"

Soun yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Ryoga says, shocked, "You mean that Ranma got to them!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, P-chan!"

Ryoga gasps in shock, knowing that only one of the people who have called him that, and he yells out, shocked, "Ranma! Is that you!?"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Bingo, P-chan!"

Eternal Aries says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We know all about that Jusenkyo curse and we knew that Akane knew all about it the entire time!"

Eternal Libra says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "And you're going to pay for what you and that backstabbing tomboy has done to our friend, Hibiki!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Till then!" RizeGreymon flew away from the dorm, carrying the three Orichalcos controlled Eternal Warriors with him. Soon after, TK, who was in Matt's arms, groans as he slowly regains consciousness and Davis yells out, seriously, "Hey he's awake!"

TK opens his eyes to see that he was in his older brother's arms and Matt asks him, "Hey TK, what…!?" Without warning, TK pushes Matt away and he yells out, "Get away from me!"

Matt winches in hurt of his younger brother's harsh tone and Davis asks TK, "Hey TC, are you okay!"

TK says, winching while rubbing the back of his head, "I'm fine! The last thing I remembered that I ran into those white geeks and they were planning on taking me to their club!"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "Most likely, they were planning on using you to get us to surrender!"

Hikari says, in a dark snort, "Why am I not surprised!?"

Sasuke says, in a dark serious tone, "They must be getting desperate right about now with the Orichalcos and our old enemies coming back here!"

Amaya says, in a plain tone, "And not to mention the soon arrival of those 'Dark Signer' guys!"

Joe says, fearfully and lowly, "Oh man! I forgot about them!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "We have to be more careful next time if the Society of Light are getting too desperate enough to grab TK."

Keisuke says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! That's how they almost had Genki! If it wasn't for Holly, Naruto, Ranma, and Lady Izayoi, Sartorius would have gotten himself another 'Chosen Duelist'."

Neji says, in a serious tone, "But it makes you wonder how those Orichalcos creeps knew every move the Society of Light would make. First, Dartz bought out Princeton Corporations while knowing that Sartorius would use their company's money to buy out Duel Academy's interests and stocks to gain control of the school."

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "It must be Hotaru doing the planning since she happens to be a lot like Shikamaru! She plans two hundred steps ahead of her enemy!"

Cologne tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "Not quite, Ryoga! This is too thrall even for someone like Hotaru or the traitor, Yukio."

Guy says, in a serious tone, "Well they can't have a spy within the Society of Light since Sartorius would know and transformation jutsus would be a painfully obvious way of Sartorius even knowing who's really who!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "They must be using Melody's Demonic Priestess magic to disguise their auras to be similar to the Society of Light, which makes senses like Sartorius', Kagome's or her cousins' to be fooled."

Zera tells Sango, in a serious tone, "I doubt it, Sango! Even I hate to admit it, but Sartorius would detect the Demonic Priestess aura coming from whoever is the spy in the Society of Light."

Kiba yells out, seriously, "But how!? I mean we know that not one of them is psychic!"

L says, in a serious tone, "And this is not much of Light Yagami's work! Something is strange in the works!"

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Well, as of right now, if we were to target anyone from the Orichalcos, it would be Hotaru Saotome!"

Genma yells out, shocked, "What!? Why her!? Why not my son, Ranma!?"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Because we're going to one of the brains in their organization!"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "You don't understand! As long as Ranma is under the influence that my daughter has betrayed him and armed with Miss Yukimura's Psychic Powers, he'll harm my baby girl majorly, before sealing her soul away!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "That's true! Ranma is under the influence that Akane knew about my curse from the very beginning and used it to make him look like a fool!"

Kira says, in a nasty tone, "Well none of this wouldn't have happened, if you, Ranma, Hotaru, the Tendos, and the other Jusenkyo victims would have told Akane about your 'P-chan' curse right from the get-go!"

Soun says, seriously, "Listen, you don't understand! We couldn't tell Akane about Ryoga's curse or the plan of Ranma showing Akane Ryoga's curse and him and Akane marrying each other would be destroyed!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Well, I may not understand this 'engagement' thing, but I'm getting the feeling that what started Ranma's suffering in the first place!"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "Besides, even if we manage to save Ranma, there's always Hotaru still under the control of the Orichalcos!"

Ryoga says, worriedly, "Oh right! Hotaru is even worse than Ranma is! With Ranma, he just hurt Akane verbally and with Hotaru, she hurts Akane verbally and physically! With the Orichalcos, Hotaru is more dangerous than ever and with Keiko's powers, she will kill Akane for sure!"

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "And with Ranma Saotome's awaken Eternal Warrior powers along with his Curse Mark, he is definitely the reincarnation of Prince Kansu of the Chinese Kingdom or Eternal Starfire! If Dartz unlocked his powers as well as Daisuke's and Hiroshi's, then he might have unlocked Hotaru's awaken Divine Warrior powers too!"

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "You mean that Hotaru is one of those Divine Warriors too!"

Yeshua says, with a nod, "That's right, Mister Hibiki! Hotaru Saotome is the reincarnation of Princess Haruka AKA Divine Starfire, Prince Kansu's older twin sister."

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "Yes. People from the Chinese Amazon tribe know of the tragic story of Prince Kansu and his beloved Princess Uzi from the Japanese Kingdom. Prince Kansu and Princess Uzi had a similar relationship as Ranma and Akane with Princess Uzi being the better fighter than Akane as a matter of fact, she were to rival my great-granddaughter, Shampoo, even though her temper and reasoning was almost like Akane's."

Nabiki says, in her usual tone, "With the word 'tragic', I can smell something that went bad in the end!"

Cologne says, with a nod, "How right you are, Nabiki. Like Ranma and Akane, Prince Kansu and Princess Uzi were forced into an arranged marriage while at first didn't get along with one another with Prince Kansu throwing the insults and Princess Uzi getting mad and finding any object hard enough to hit him with while as a result, Princess Haruka hits Princess Uzi back."

Ryoga says, drolly, "Now, that sounds familiar!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Princess Haruka was a great fighter and anyone who happens to inflict pain towards her family would never be able to fight again. Anyways, years later, Prince Kansu and Princess Uzi were finally getting along and fell in love. However, there was a rival who happened to be Prince Kansu's general guard, General Toga."

On the meanwhile, Ryoga felt a tug in his heart when he heard that name and he thinks in his mind, _"Why does that name sound so familiar to me?"_

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "There's more! One night, one of the young maidens who happen to be lusting after Prince Kansu used a magical potion to try to have her way with him. Princess Uzi saw this and mistakenly thought that Prince Kansu had betrayed him. They were some harsh words that Princess Uzi told Prince Kansu that broke his heart and she coldly sent him away. Another night approaches and Prince Kansu tried another approach to tell Princess Uzi the truth, but he saw Princess Uzi having an intimate moment with General Toga which broke his heart into a million pieces, which sent him into a dark fury and all the love and caring that he had once for Princess Uzi turned into anger, bitterness, and hatred. The next morning, Prince Kansu and Princess Haruka in their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms attacked and killed two of Princess Uzi's royal guardians, Divine Scorpio and Divine Gemini as well as declaring that Princess Uzi is a traitor as well as General Toga and by Eternal Starfire's and Divine Starfire's hands had him executed, which then brought war between the Chinese and the Japanese kingdom and Prince Kansu then killed Princess Uzi by his own sword."

Eri says, horrified, "Oh terrible!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "And it gets worse! It seemed that Dartz had a part to do with this!"

Alister yells out, angrily, "Let me guess, he probably set those two lovers up like he did with Ranma and Akane as well as Raphael, Valon, and I!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes! He also gave the young maiden a potion to zap Prince Kansu of his strength and helped General Toga seduce Princess Uzi as well as brainwashed Prince Kansu and Princess Haruka!"

Raphael says, in a snarl, "That creep!"

Joey says, in an angered tone, "Dartz! Now, he's gone too far!"

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "He must be stopped! Dartz is no better than the Light of Destruction!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, guys! Dartz is going to pay for everything that he's done as well as Sartorius too!"

Kiba yells out, in a serious tone, "Yeah! We're not going to allow him to get away with what he's done to people!"

Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Yeah! We have to defeat Dartz! As long as Ranma and Hotaru are still with Dartz, then Akane would be in mortal danger! With Ranma back with us, he may try to reason with Hotaru effectively than us and I can bring Akane back without any harm! I have to get Ranma back first to make sure that Akane is safe!"_

(**At**** the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

In the medical room of the 'White Dorm', we find our SOL controlled heroes and heroines assembled there with Sartorius in the room while Yusuke, Akane, Yuka 2, and Sayuri as well as Gaomon had their wounds taken care of by Sakura as they told everyone in the room what had happened.

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "So, Takeru Takashi was taken back to the nonbelievers, I see!"

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes sir!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "What I don't get is how those Orichalcos goon knew of our plans!?"

Shakuma says, in a cold plain tone, "Maybe, it's was Hotaru Saotome! Akane said that she has some kind of weird ESP that she developed at her time with the Japanese Amazons!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "No! This is too weird even for Hotaru!"

Tenten says, in a cold plain tone, "It must be Light Yagami, since as Kira, he knew every one of his victims moves!"

Alexis says, in a cold suspicious tone, "Or we could have a spy in the mist! It could be Naruto, Inuyasha, Ranma, and their families henged into one of us!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "You don't have to worry about that, Miss Rhodes. I assure you that anyone from the nonbelievers that knows ninjutsu aren't here and all of you have been clear. I don't sense any betrayal from either of you! You've all tried to do your duties in the way of destiny."

Yuka 2 asks, in a cold curious tone, "Not to question you, sir, but how could those Orichalcos creeps have known every part of our plans!?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "They even know about my Divine Warrior abilities!?"

Kari asks, in a cold curious tone, "And why are the Orichalcos helping the nonbelievers against us!? Aren't they going to eliminate them!?"

Ken tells Kari, in a cold serious tone, "Most likely, they want to start with us, before they even make a move against the nonbelievers!"

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And speaking of those rotten nonbelievers, how is it that they're able to get the other dorks unable to be brought back into the Light, even when we defeated them!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I do believe that I have a theory on that, Mister Princeton. It has to be the work of the To-zoku, you see, she must have most likely using it to put shadows into the minds of the former members that they are defeated and making the Light unable to enter their minds. And if this continues, the darkness shall take over and no Light shall ever shine through to help this world."

Yusuke says, in a cold angered snarl, "I should have known that parasite must have something to do with it! Damn it! I really want to kill those rotten traitors, Haga and Tenku as well as that asshole, Dartz! If it hadn't been for them tricking me like that, Keiko would have been here with me and that rotten To-zoku parasite wouldn't have gotten to her! Damn it!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "You remember that they tricked me into hurting Keiko the way that I did as well as making me believe that Inuyasha was the real enemy while he was just a tool! That parasite still has Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo under his control! I really want to make Dartz pay for his crimes!"

Akane asks Sartorius, "Do you know what kind of power does this To-zoku has!?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, Miss Tendo! The To-zoku has the Darkness of Malice on its side, which is somewhat similar to the darkness of that of the Orichalcos. The Darkness of Malice is the opposite of the Light of Truth. It feeds on the anger and rage of its hosts, making itself stronger and stronger. With every victory it gains, its dark power continues to grow as it infects more and more people. The power of the Darkness of Malice rivals the Light of Truth in power and it is the only force in the universe that can prevent me to see what the hands of destiny have in store for us. I fear that if it is unchecked, the darkness will destroy the light and it will cover the universe forever and the nonbelievers will have same similar fate as Miss Yukimura if she's not saved in time. In order to save her from darkness, we must be willing to fight her with all of our power and bring her down if necessary. And that might be the case for all of the 'Chosen Duelists' and their friends infected with the Darkness of Malice's influence and power as well as the 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous' infected by the darkness of the Orichalcos. Do you think you can do this?" Sartorius' eyes glow violet for second causing the SOL members' eyes to become dull and lifeless for a second.

When they return to normal, Alexis tells Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir! Even if it means we have to beat down Jaden and his friends, it is for their own good! When they are free from this fucking 'Darkness of Malice', everything will be good again! Plus, I want to make sure that Dartz pays for what he's done to my cousin!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll make sure that they see the truth of my so-called friends from the Feudal Era and what they did to me and Inuyasha! We'll save Keiko, Feng and his Phoenix Demon tribe, my brothers, as well as Inuyasha and his family from the darkness! Not to mention, make sure when Dartz is defeated that he stays down, meaning that he can't come back to hurt anymore innocent people! What I'll make sure is that Dartz gets pure justice for what he's done!"

Yuka 2 says, with a cold sly grin, "Then, they'll know the truth of that pervert, Ryoga, and what he did to Akane!"

Sayuri says, with an evil sly grin, "Yeah! He'll be turned into pork-chops in the end!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "And I'll make sure that Dartz pays for what he's did to Ranma and his family as well as tricking me!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That rotten asshole, Dartz, and that fucking parasite as well as those two Da-jinns and their fucking Darkness of Malice won't influence Keiko any longer! That damned Orichalcos is never coming back! I'll make sure of it!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "And not to mention that my company is back where it belongs!"

Hinata says, in a cold serious tone, "And Naruto is saved from that fiend, Dartz!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "And Sasuke too and I won't stop until I've earned Naruto's forgiveness and trust back!"

Shakuma says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Mayumi is safe again! I won't make the same mistake as I did before!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll make sure that both TK and Davis are safe in the Light and more importantly, my brother, Tai, is free from the damned Orichalcos!"

Hilary says, in a cold determined tone, "I'll make sure Tyson and the others are safe in the Light as well!"

Sartorius nods his head and he says, "Good! You all are resolved! All of you need some rest. Please do so and I shall see what fate can tell us in this matter."

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, sir." Soon after, the group of SOL members head off and leave Sartorius in his private quarters alone.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, a bit worriedly, _"The powers of the darkness that the nonbelievers weld are growing stronger with each passing duel and as long as they weld it, they are able to block my ability to see into the future and what fate has in store for us! However, I know that the power of Light will find a way through their 'dark veil'. They can't stop Destiny. No one can!"_ Sartorius puts four cards on the table in two piles and he finds that it is pitch black The Star card beside The Temperance card and The High Priestess Tarot card besides The Warrior Tarot card. Sartorius thinks in his mind, with a curious tone, _"So, Destiny might be telling me the key to defeating Inuyasha and Keiko might lie in those they care about most…Miss Higurashi and Mister Urameshi…Maybe I should explore this further."_

Just then he winches in pain and a voice similar to his own, but kinder and gentler, yells out, _**"No! I won't allow you!"**_

Sartorius says to himself, quietly, "Shut up, you fool. This is the only way to save mankind."

Sartorius winches in pain and the voice says, _**"I'll stop you!"**_

Sartorius says, with a silent growl, "No one can stop destiny, you fool."

Just then Sartorius growls in pain and the voice tells him, with a determined tone, _**"Wrong! I know some children that can do just that! I may not be able to stop you, but I know that THEY can!"**_ Sartorius' body is engulfed in a sickly white aura and he growls and groans in pain. Soon after, Sartorius' eyes grow wide and then close as the sickly white aura fades away. When Sartorius' opens his eyes, his expression has totally changed.

Sartorius says, in a kind and gentler version of his voice, "I did it, but I don't have much time." Sartorius looks to seven boxes on the white marble table and he says, "I need to get these to them before it is too late."

(**Back in the Orichalcos headquarters; early in the evening**)

Within Dartz's castle, we see Dartz assembling in front of the Orichalcos controlled warriors with Inuyasha and his family wearing their Shinobi uniform.

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Well, Lord Inuyasha, it seems that you may get your chance to get revenge on Miss Higurashi soon!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "It's about time that happened! Once it happens, she'll be a prime example on why it's not a good idea to betray me!"

Hikaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, since that alien freak unlocked Akane Tendo's Divine Warrior powers, she'll become more of a pain."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold snort, "You're kidding, right! She's still the same weakling that I know very well!"

Mayumi says, in a dark cold logical tone, "There's the thing that those white dorks are going to be more of a pain than ever once they find out that the keys that they have aren't the real ones."

Daisuke says, with an evil sly grin, "So what!?"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah! You've seen what we did to them earlier! If they decide to mess with us, then they'll get the beating of a lifetime!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "However, I do sense that Yugi Moto's cousins may receive a surprising visitor, tonight."

Holly asks, curiously, "Who's that, sir?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'll look into it, Lady Holly, and get back on you all on the news, so we won't have anymore surprises from our white-clad friends."

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "I know what you mean, sir! We wouldn't like anymore unpleasant surprises from that backstabbing miko and her pathetic cousin!"

(**A short time soon after; In front of the Slifer Red dorms**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorms, a bright light comes from the forest nearby and it is so bright that the whole of the Slifer Red dorm is being light up. Soon after, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Kira, Ryoga, Cologne, and Daichi, wearing their uniforms/full clothing come out of the various rooms of the Slifer Red dorm and into the open.

Hassleberry yells out, amazed, "Sam Hill! What is with this light show?"

Daichi asks, perplexed, "You are asking me?!"

Ryoga asks, confused, "What is this?"

Kira says, seriously, "I don't know, Ryoga. But I sense a powerful force coming from it."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey, everyone!" Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines arrive on the scene with Sanosuke and Blair sporting new looks.

Sanosake's black hair has gained red highlights across much of his black hair. He has a black spiked leather choker around his neck, dark blue shirt tightly fitting over his muscular frame, black jacket similar to Zane's jacket over the shirt, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans with dark brown belt to match, and black sneakers.

Blair has her long hair, originally dark blue, is pitch black with dark violet highlights, dark violet star jewels attached to her ears, black leather belt-like choker around her neck, she has a dark blue shirt under a black version of a Slifer Red blazer fitted for her size, loose fitting black shorts that goes to the ends of her kneecaps with brown belt that contains a card pouch, black pitch black stockings that goes under her shorts, and black high-heeled boots that have two inch heels.

Sanosake asks, perplexed, "Whoa! What is with the light show?"

Cologne says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I sense a strong life-force coming from it."

Ukyo asks, curiously, "Are you sure, Washu?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, she is. I can sense it, too."

Genki says, with a nod, "Same here."

TK asks, with a perplexed tone, "But who is it?"

Just then a familiar male voice, with a kind and gentle tone, "I think that you know who I am."

Hikari yells out, with a dark angered tone, "I know that damn voice!" Soon after, Sartorius, floating in mid-air a bit, appears before them.

Kira yells out, with a dark angered tone, "It's Sartorius!"

Misaki calls out, with a dark angered tone, "What the fuck are you doing here asshole?!"

Ukyo says, with a dark serious tone, "Doesn't matter! He is leaving right now!" Ukyo attack Sartorius while drawing out her giant scapula but goes right through him and lands into the bushes on the other side.

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Tyson yells out, stunned, "She went right through him!"

Kuwabara says, flabbergasted, "Like he is some kind of ghost!"

Miroku says, looking at his eyes, "Wait a minute! Look at his eyes!"

Kenochi says, with an annoyed tone, "What's with looking into that asshole's eyes?!"

Miroku tells Kenochi, "If you will look Kenochi, this is not the same Sartorius that we know and loath." Everyone looks at Sartorius' eyes and they are surprised to see a kind and gentle look rather than an evil and cold look from his eyes.

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "He's right! His eyes! They're different along with his aura."

Zera says, with a serious tone, "Yes, I can't sense any of the negative aura that we sensed before."

Amaya thinks in her mind, _"He looks so gentle. Like he can't hurt a fly and there is no evil and malice coming from him."_

Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Zera is right. I can't sense any of that fucking negative aura from him."_

Koga sniffs the air around Sartorius and he says, seriously, "The overgrown poodle is right. I can't smell of that foul aura around him."

Sesshomaru, Feng, and the phoenix demon tribe arrive on the scene along with Akane's family, Genma Saotome and Happosai, and Feng yells out, angrily, "Is this the fiend that brainwashed Lady Kagome?!"

Koga says, with a perplexed tone, "We're not sure."

Feng calls out, annoyed, "What do you mean you are not sure, wolf?!"

Sesshomaru says, with a plain tone, "That's because he does not hold the same evil aura that the Sartorius that we have seen before."

Nabiki asks, curiously, "What does that mean?"

Soun yells at Sartorius, in a strong tone, "You fiend! Give back my daughter this instant!"

Keiko decides to take a chance and steps forward towards Sartorius while Ukyo come back to the others causing Hikari to yell out, seriously, "Hey, Keiko, what the hell are you doing?!"

Jaden calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, sis, this asshole is dangerous!"

Keiko tells Jaden, with a dark plain tone, "This isn't the same asshole that we loath, Jaden. If was trying something, he would have done so, but the Sartorius that we know wouldn't be stupid enough to face all of us without a good reason."

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Keiko has a point, but I still don't trust him."

Ino says, with a dark strong tone, "I agree, Sasuke! We can't just that freak!"

Sartorius says, with a kind and gentle tone, "I don't blame you for not trusting me after all that's happen."

Keiko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"His tone is different too. It is so kind and gentle like his eyes."_

Supreme Princess tells Keiko, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"That's not the same asshole that we know and hate, Keiko!"**_

Keiko tells her, _**"No kidding!"**_

The Da-zoku tells Sayu, in a dark serious tone, _**"It's true, Sayu! That's not the same person what we know and loathe."**_

Takara tells her fellow American Divine Warriors, mentality, _**"This isn't the same Sartorius that is polluting the planet and universe!"**_

Erin says, in a serious mental tone, _**"I know, Takara! His aura is different from before!"**_

Kira yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "No damn kidding, you jerk! Now, what do you want here?!"

Blair says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, start talking before we send you packing for all that you did!"

Sartorius says, with a kind and gentle tone, "I have come here in an Astral form or in the form of my spirit because I couldn't risk the Light getting out while in my body. Please you must stop the Light before it destroys all life."

Davis gives a perplexed expression and Ryoko yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Hold up! I thought that you were the one spreading this damn Light!"

Jaden then says, with a dark serious tone, "Unless…what Sarina told Aster and the rest of us were true!"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Genma asks, perplexed, "Yeah, what's going on, Jaden?" Soon after, Serena, Jaden, and the others explained what happened when they dueled Sarina and her allies in the virtual world.

When they were done, Nabiki asks, perplexed, "Wait! Are you saying that Sartorius' sister says that her brother is possessed by this evil Light of Destruction that split his soul in two?"

Rika says, looking at Sartorius, "And I think that's the absolute truth. This Sartorius isn't showing off any of the evil that the Sartorius that we know and loath does."

Takara says, with a nod of her head, "Rika's right. He doesn't give off that same negative vibe."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "I see that my sister has explained what has happened to me."

Catherine yells out, with a dark angered tone, "You expect us to believe that?!"

Sartorius tells Catherine, with a kind and gentle tone, "After what I did to you, Catherine Maxwell, I am not surprised of your anger and rage towards me and I feel that it is justified."

Catherine says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Damn straight! You used me you no good rattlesnake!"

Sango tells Catherine, with a serious tone, "Catherine, this isn't time."

Keiko asks her friends, "What do you think?"

Mina says, with a dark logical tone, "Well, this doesn't seem like the 'Evil Sartorius' that we know of."

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Mina is right. He doesn't show the signs of evil that the `Evil Sartorius' that we loath."

Izumi asks Genki, curiously, "What do you think?"

Genki says, with a dark serious tone, "I don't trust that asshole after what he did to our friends, but it doesn't mean that I won't be open to discussion."

Davis tells Sartorius, with a dark serious tone, "Okay, Sartorius, you got our attention!"

Jaden then says, adding to Davis' statement with a dark serious tone, "All right, Sartorius, you have our attention! Start explaining your side of the story and we'll see if we believe you or not!"

Sartorius nods his head and says, in his kind and gentle tone, "Thank you, Jaden Yuki. My story being a long time ago when I was just a child, my sister, Sarina, and I were alone in the world. We were hated and rived because of the great powers that we held, including my ability to foretell the future. However, I knew that we would be saved one day, thanks to my power to see into the future, and soon after Aster's father disappeared, we were taken in by Aster and we became the greatest friends. And I knew that I could tell him my darkest secret. I looked deeper into my future and found a dark fate in front of me. I would become the avatar of a great evil power and I knew that Aster was one of the people that would be my salvation, but I also knew of others that would be pivotal in this battle, which would be for the destiny of the universe. I didn't know until my destiny of evil came to pass. One day, a mysterious strange came to me, I was a modest fortune teller at the time and people come to me a lot to know their future. When I looked into the man's future, I saw a dark and gloomy filled with evil and when I had given him my answer, he gave me a card for payment for my services. It was a Duel Monster's card, very rare, one of a kind even, and I felt a strange power come from it. And in my curiosity, I couldn't help to take it, but it would be the greatest mistake of my life. Within me, the evil light found the perfect host with all of the pain and sorrow of my past. All of the good in me was suppressed while the evil power created an evil avatar that would spread evil veil across the world and then the universe."

Miroku asks, curiously, "The Light of Destruction?"

Sartorius replies, with a nod, "Indeed. It is an ancient evil power as old as time itself and it has been coming to Earth for many millennia. And when it arrives on Earth, it beings nothing, but chaos and pure destruction in its wake because it is the most evil of powers even known. Its only purpose is to destroy all darkness in the universe and thus destroy the balance of life, ending all life in the universe. The Light of Destruction comes from a rare celestial phenomenon known as a white hole, which is obvious white version of a black hole in space, but unlike a black hole that draws in energy, the white hole sends out energy, like a celestial volcano, bursting with light. But like a volcano's magma, this light was dangerous. It tipped the balance of light and darkness in the universe and soon enough, this energy gained intelligence and its cravings for power grew and grew."

Amaya asks, curiously, "So, the Light of Destruction is a living being?"

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "Of a sort, Amaya. You see, throughout history, the Light of Destruction has caused nothing, but chaos and destruction for this planet when its evil white light 'connects' with Earth. In fact, look at any major natural disaster or any power-hungry dictator, like Joseph Stalin from Russia, Adolf Hitler from Germany, or even the Japanese warlords of 1920s to the end of World War two, owe their rise to power from the Light of Destruction because it gave them the ability to influence so many people."

Sayu says, with a serious tone, "Like what happened to me and others when we fell under its control!"

Yeshua comes forward and he says, in a monotone voice, "Indeed, Miss Yagami." Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Sartorius."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Yeshua, it is finally an honor through both of us wish the circumstance were different."

Yeshua says, with a flat monotone voice, "Indeed."

Daichi yells at Yeshua, with annoyed tone "Wait a minute! Yeshua, you know about the Light of Destruction?"

Sartorius tells Daichi, "Indeed, he does, Mister Sumeragi. You see, he is one of two entities that's the Light of Destruction's 'mortal' enemy." All of our heroes and heroines, except for Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, and Feng, gaps in shock.

Genki exclaims to Yeshua, pretty annoyed tone, "Hold up! Did you know the truth about Sartorius and this 'Light of Destruction' all along?"

Yeshua nods his head and says, plainly, "Yes, I did. The Light of Destruction has met on many occasions through history when it arrived on Earth. The reason that I'm the guardian deity of this planet and bearer of the powers of light and darkness as well as the ability to alter destiny is to combat the Light of Destruction and keep the balance of life stable on Earth. You see, the Light of Destruction seeks to destroy all darkness in the universe and remake the universe in its image, praising it, but as many of you know, if all darkness in the universe is gone, the light shall show follow and all life will writher away."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "That's what Aquos and the other Neo-Spacians told me."

Yeshua nods his head and says, in a plain and logical tone, "Yes, they know well of the Light of Destruction. Neo-Space is the representation of balance of the universe and Neo-Spacians are the warriors of balance, but they couldn't act alone. They need someone of a strong heart and soul with the ability and power to see into the world of the monster spirits since they are monsters themselves in order to act in short a partner. That's why they chose you, their legends foretold of your coming and that you would be one of the Chosen One with the power to restore balance to the universe."

Keiko asks Yeshua, in a serious tone, "Fine! But why didn't you tell us the truth about Sartorius when we first met?"

Yeshua asks, in a plain tone, "Would have it made a difference?"

Keiko exclaims, in a dark serious tone, "Damn well it would!"

Yeshua tells Keiko, in a plain tone, "You misunderstand me, Miss Yukimura. Would have it made any difference to you?" Keiko gets a confused look and then manages to figure out what Yeshua meant.

Keiko then says, solemnly, "I…I'm not sure…I'm not sure I would have believed it…"

Sartorius tells Keiko, in his kind and gentle tone, "And you are not to blame for that, Miss Yukimura. For what the Light has done in my identity, your reactions would have been most understandable."

Kai asks Sartorius, "Wait! You told us that Yeshua was one of two forces that are the Light of Destruction's enemy, but is the other force the Darkness of Salvation?"

Sartorius tells Kai, with a nod, "Yes, Mister Hiwatari. The power of the Darkness of Salvation has existed as long as the Light of Destruction and it has fought the Light of Destruction since the start of time in order to protect the universe from its evil veil." Sartorius then summons seven black boxes around him and gives them to Davis, TK, Jaden, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Genki, and Sayu.

Kira asks, perplexed, "What are these?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "These are the keys to the Misgarth satellite. I am not strong enough to fight the Light on my own, so, I knew that only you can keep them safe. I need for you to make fakes of these keys in order to confuse the Light and my evil side. Only the Chosen Duelists are strong enough to protect these keys from my evil side and the Light. Give one of them to Aster Phoenix and the rest are to be kept by the rest of the Chosen Duelists not under the control of the Light. Plus, you must find the three 'Chosen Yokais' and rescue Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kelly Storm from the Light no matter what it takes." Sartorius tells Keiko, "Keiko Yukimura, you are the 'Signer' of the Black Rose Dragon, possessor of the 'Supreme Princess' and the 'key' to Mister Urameshi's heart. You are the only one that can free him. You must be the one to duel and no one else, not even other 'Chosen Duelists'."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I was going to save him anyways!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Also, Inuyasha, as the 'Chosen Hanyou' and the reincarnation of Taigoku, is the only one that can save Miss Higurashi from the Light even if he's controlled by the Orichalcos!"

Kagome's family and friends/allies gasps in shock at this and Koga yells out, seriously, "No way! With the way that mutt is right now, he may kill Kagome, armed with Keiko's Psychic Powers!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Koga's right! We might need to save Inuyasha first before we can ever save Kagome since he may train the Psychic power that he's stolen from Keiko to control it so he wouldn't do much damage to her."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed and once those two are free, then the spirit Yumi Keyo will be free from the Light."

Joone says, with a relieved sigh, _"That's good!"_

Sartorius says to the group, with a pleading tone, "Now, I plead with you and I beg of you, no matter what, do not return those to me because my evil side will be in control of my body again!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What about you?"

Sartorius says, seriously, "My fate is unimportant, Mister Granger! No matter what it takes you must stop the Light of Destruction! If it becomes necessary, you must do the unthinkable!"

Kira yells out, stunned, "What the fuck?! Are you saying that you want us to kill you?!"

Sartorius nods his head and he says, seriously, "If that's what it takes to protect all life in the universe, then you must."

Jaden calls out, horrified, "You can't mean that!"

Sartorius tells Jaden, with a kind tone, "I know that you don't want to because of your kind nature as well as Miss Yukimura's kind nature, but you must understand that my life is unimportant!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "All innocent life is important to me!"

Sartorius says, with a solemn tone, "I knew that you would say that, Miss Yukimura, but you must understand, I might be beyond salvation." Sartorius says, with a pleading tone, "You must promise that no matter what happened, you will not let the Light win! Promise me that you will protect this universe and the people of our home!"

Just then a familiar evil voice yells out, with an evil angered tone, "That's enough! I won't let you do this, you weak fool!" Just then Sartorius cries out in pain as he is shocked by sickly white electrical power.

Our heroes and heroines sense a great evil force and Kuwabara yells out, in a dark serious tone, "That's it! That's the sick aura of the Sartorius that we hate!"

The familiar evil voice yells out, with an evil sly tone, "It is nice to know that you continue to remember me." Just then the evil Sartorius, with the evil and sadistic look in his eyes and expression, appears in the sky above his good counterpart.

Kira shouts out, with a dark angered tone, "That's him! That's the evil dude that we know and loathe!"

Genki says, with a dark angered tone, "I know that sickening aura anywhere!"

Cologne says, in a worried and serious tone, "Then he must be the Light of Destruction!"

The Evil Sartorius yells out, in an evil tone, "Very good, Elder Cologne! I have taken this fool's form and this image, created from this weak fool, in order to bring the glory of the Light to the universe! However, this weak fool has taken away one of the necessary components for the Light's success, my success, but it doesn't matter…I have foreseen his betrayal and his fate!" The Evil Sartorius' eyes give off an evil violet glow and Sartorius screams out in pain as he vanishes.

Jaden calls out, horrified, "Sartorius!"

Ryoga says, stunned, "He's gone!"

Misaki says, with a horrified tone, "What did you do to him?"

The Evil Sartorius replies, with an evil sly grin, "And why do you care for him, Miss Sato? Just awhile ago, you, all, hated and loathed this weak fool! Why do you defend him?"

Keiko shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "Because I can see now that the real Sartorius is innocent and it is you, Light of Destruction, that's the real evil that's caused us so much pain and sorrow, including to Sartorius himself by taking over his body to use for your sick purposes! Now, what did you do to Sarina's brother?!"

Evil Sartorius tells Serena, "So, what?! It is destiny that this is supposed to happen! Sartorius, the weak fool, saw it himself and he knew that he couldn't escape fate! It was he that was to become my host, my permanent resident, as we, with you, the Chosen Duelists, bring the glory of the Light to the universe and soon the 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Yokais' will be at my side!"

Sayu yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Not on your life, asshole! We're here to take you down!"

Evil Sartorius tells our heroes and heroines, "Ha! All of you shall so see that destiny can't be stopped when you, all, see the light! For now, this weak fool shall pay for his betrayal of the light most dearly and soon after, I will get you and those keys! And not even the Darkness of Salvation can stop me and I know that all of your 'darker halves' forged from the Darkness of Salvation can here me! Neither Yeshua nor the Darkness of Salvation can protect the Chosen Duelists and soon, you shall cease to exist with the rest of the darkness in the universe, including the Orichalcos and the coming 'Dark Signers'! As for my 'weak half', who knows what happened? His fate has been sealed."

Davis yells out, with a dark angered tone, "You're lying!"

Evil Sartorius replies, with an evil sly grin, "Am I? That fool should have never tried to stop me and his fate has been permanently sealed."

Sayu's expression becomes one of rage and she yells out, with a dark angered tone, "You…YOU MONSTER!!" Sayu then gets bathed in black and dark violet light and transforms into Divine Fire Star as her face gains dark violet markings and her claws became the same size as Inuyasha's claws.

The Supreme Princess's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You're not killing him, Fire Star!" Everyone turns to see Keiko having the eyes of the Supreme Princess who had a dark cold angered snarl on her lips.

Evil Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "So the Supreme Princess, we meet at last!"

Supreme Princess says, in a dark cold snarl, "Yeah and you're going to meet Satan in Hell!" Supreme Princess and Divine Fire Star leap at Evil Sartorius and Divine Fire Star yells out, in a dark angered tone, "You had no right to take his life away from him!"

Davis calls out, worriedly, "Sayu, don't!"

Hikari yells out, flabbergasted, "Keiko, stop!" The two females get close to Evil Sartorius and take swings at him, but he vanishes into thin air.

Shippo calls out, stunned, "He's gone!"

Ino yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Get back here and fight like a man, coward!"

Evil Sartorius' voice booms, with an evil sly tone, "Destiny will dictate my return, but be assured, I will return and I will get those keys back! Destiny in on my side and the whole universe is destined to see the Light! And no one can stop me!"

Sasuke says, with a dark annoyed tone, "He got away!"

Sesshomaru says, with a plain tone, "So, that's the Light of Destruction."

Ayame says, fearfully, "So, it is real!"

Rooster says, fearfully, "Oh, man! We are in big trouble!"

Supreme Princess tells Divine Fire Star, in a dark cold angered snarl, "He would be dead by now, if you hadn't got in my way!"

Divine Fire Star says, in a dark demonic annoyed tone, "Oh sure! Kill an innocent human to get one demon parasite out!"

Supreme Princess says, with a dark cold snort, "Don't give me that! You wanted him dead too!"

Divine Fire Star says, in a dark demonic serious tone, "I wanted the Light of Destruction dead! Not Sartorius! Sartorius was just an innocent bystander who didn't deserve death even though he asked for it!"

Hikari got in between the two and she tells them, seriously, "Okay, you two, break it up!"

Before Supreme Princess could retort, she felt Keiko, trying to get free from her grip and she says, lowly, "Okay! Okay! I'm leaving!" Soon after, the Supreme Princess's eyes returned back to Keiko's normal eyes and Divine Fire Star transforms back to Sayu, in her human form.

Hikari asks Keiko, concerned, "Are you okay, Kei?"

Keiko says, plainly, "I wish that I was, Kari."

Kira asks Keiko, "Keiko, if this is about Sartorius, none of us knew and weren't sure even after we learned about the Light of Destruction and he doesn't blame us for that."

Keiko says, with a solemn tone, "Yes, I know he doesn't."

Genki says, in a solemn tone, "Damn it! He was an innocent and I treated him even worse than Moo and his Badie members. Sartorius that wanted a normal and quiet life and the Light of Destruction used his painful past to turn him into his…meat puppet."

Keiko tells Genki, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean, Sakura! And I…I promised Sarina with Jaden and Aster that we would save him! What if…What if we're too late?! What if I failed Sartorius and his sister?!"

Jaden tells Keiko, "I'm just as at fault like you. We never knew and I promised to Sarina along with you. We can't just give up! There is still a chance!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right, Jaden."

Davis says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! We'll find a way to free Sartorius along with the other victims of that alien freak!"

Hiei asks, curiously, "May I ask you how Detective?"

Davis replies, nervously, "Well…I'm not sure."

Hiei asks Davis, with a serious tone, "Suppose if Sartorius is beyond salvation then what do you do?"

Kira yells out, stunned, "What?! Hiei, you are not saying that we should murder him!"

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Your little demon friend there has a point! I say you use the Supreme Princess to defeat him!"

Hikari gasps in shock and Keiko yells out, stunned, "I can't believe you!"

Zane tells Keiko, with a dark serious tone, "Look, you're too weak and soft for the job! You have to accept that the world is a harsh and deadly place and everything is not in black or white! I'm no fan of that freak, even if he is innocent, but do you think that the Light of Destruction would keep him alive after what he did?!"

Syrus asks, stunned, "Zane, you are not saying that he is dead?!"

Zane tells Syrus, with a dark plain tone, "Sy, I am just saying that the Light of Destruction is no idiot and plus, he has Sartorius' body, why keep his soul intact? We might have the powers of the Darkness of Salvation on our side, but it doesn't mean that we can save every single person out there!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Well, I'm not going to give up hope!"

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "Will you risk the whole world and universe to save one person? Sartorius gave his last strength to deliver the keys to the satellite and giving us a chance to stop that fucking freak of nature! He begged you to protect this world! Will you go back on that?!"

Davis says, with a strong tone, "She is not going back on anything, Zane!"

Karin says, with a nod, "Davis is right!!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "You keep telling yourself, kid, but there are times when some things are impossible."

Keiko says, with a determined tone, "Well, I say that there is no way in heaven I'm going to give up on Sartorius or anyone innocent for that matter! Now, I know who my real enemy is! It is the Light of Destruction! And no matter what it takes, it will be stopped and Sarina's brother will be saved!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone and a shrug, "Fine! We will play it by your rules! However, remember, Sartorius gave everything to give us this chance! Don't make his sacrifice be in vain!"

Kira says, with a strong and determined tone, "We won't! We will find a way!"

Davis says, with a nod, "We always do!"

Keiko looks at the box given to him by the REAL Sartorius, she opens it, she takes out the key to the satellite controls, and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I just wish that I know how to do it! Oh, how am I supposed to protect this world from that alien demon that has taken Sartorius' body and save him at the same time! What if Zane and Hiei are right? What can I do to protect this universe from the Light of Destruction and save Sartorius from its evil?!"_

Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Don't worry, pal! We won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Sartorius! But we won't kill you! There is always another way! We will kick that bastard's ass, if he had one, out of your body without killing you!"_

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "Well, I think that we should be on guard."

Everyone looks at Kurama and Kuwabara asks, seriously, "Why is that Kurama?"

Hiei says, with a serious tone, "Simple, fool. With the keys in our possession and the Light of Destruction knows it, it will stop at nothing to get those keys back from us."

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Kurama's right. That alien freak will try anything to get these keys back."

Sanosake says, with a dark annoyed tone, "He might also send that white whore version of Sissy and Yusuke against us."

Genki says, with a dark serious tone, "Or those white freak versions of my Digidestined friends."

Bastion tells our heroes and heroines, "I'll work with Izzy, Ami, Keiko, and Washu to create the fake keys that are similar to these real keys."

Jaden tells Bastion, with a nod, "That's a good idea. That will give those white dorks a headache." Immediately, Davis, TK, Genki, Sayu, Jaden, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira hand over the eight keys to Bastion.

Bastion says, with a logical tone, "We should decide among ourselves who should get the real keys and who should get the fake keys."

Jaden says, seriously, "I think that Aster should get one of the real keys."

Kira asks Jaden, curiously, "Why do you say that, Jay?"

Hikari states, with an annoyed tone, "Why should that jerk get one of the keys?"

Keisuke says, with a plain tone, "I think…I think that Jaden is right. Aster should get one of the keys. He is an excellent duelist and he is Sartorius friend, who believe that he would never do such a thing."

Keiko says, seriously, "And he was right. Plus, Aster will honor Sartorius' wishes to protect this world."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "That's a good point, Keiko. But the Light of Destruction could take advantage of Aster's friendship with Sartorius even if he knows the truth."

Jaden says, seriously, "Well, I say that is a risk that I'm willing to take."

Syrus says, nervously, "If you say so, Jay."

Bastion says, seriously, "I'll start working on this tonight and get this done in the morning."

Mina tells Bastion, "Let me help, Lord Bastion."

Bastion tells Mina, with a nod, "Thank you, Mina." Soon after, our heroes and heroines return to the room they were staying at to get some more rest while Mina and Bastion go into Washu's lab to make the fake keys.

(**Back within the 'White Dorm';** **Sometime** **the next morning**)

The next morning, Sartorius, with his evil side/Light of Destruction, in control of his body, once more, is sitting down in front of his white marble table and looking at his Tarot cards, which display the black The Star Tarot besides The Temperance Tarot cards and The High Priestess card besides the blackened The Warrior Tarot card.

Sartorius growls in anger and says, in an evil annoyed tone, "Damn that weak fool. Thanks to him, the satellite is totally useless to me and thanks to the Darkness of Salvation, I cannot read anything about the Chosen Duelists, Chosen Hanyous, and Chosen Yokais. Unless I can get those keys and the Chosen Duelists, Hanyous, and Yokais I can't make the world see the light." Sartorius then looks at the cards in front of him and he says, with an evil sly grin, "However, Destiny has given me what I need to know. It seems that the key to defeating Inuyasha and Keiko are in the people that they care about. Namely, Miss Higurashi and Mister Urameshi. I might pursue this venture."

Just then a knock came from his door and Akane's voice calls out in a cold and serious tone, "Master Sartorius, we are here as you have asked."

Sartorius gains his mock calm expression and says, plainly, "Please come on in." Soon after, the door opens and our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones go into the room.

Sayuri asks, curiously, "You asked for us, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius gets to his feet, turns to face our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones, and he says, "My friends, we have a problem. The satellite keys have been stolen by the nonbelievers."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "But how, sir?! With the defenses that we put up, they couldn't have gotten in without us knowing!"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "I wish that I could go into the details, but I can't right now! As long as the nonbelievers have the keys, we can't use the satellite to help the world see the light and without it, the powers of Darkness, through the nonbelievers and Orichalcos, can continue its rampage unchecked. We need the satellite if we are to stop the darkness by using the power of the light to erase it from this planet."

Kagome asks Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Who has the keys, Master Sartorius?! We'll get them back!"

Sartorius tells Kagome in reply, "It won't be easy, Miss Higurashi. The other Chosen Duelists, the ones that we need to be allied to our side to make the world see the light and who are possessed by the powers of darkness have the keys. Aster Phoenix is most likely going to have one of the keys, but not all of the keys are real, so, we can't be sure if the key he has is one of the real ones or one of the fake ones."

Sakura asks Sartorius, "Then how should we start?"

Sartorius tells Sakura in reply, "I believe that it is best that we start with Daisuke Motomiya! As a 'Signer' and 'Chosen Duelist', he is most critical for the whole world to see the light. However, with the others around him, you will need to get him alone and that's the best chance to save him from the powers of darkness. When you bring him to me, I will use the power of the Light of Truth to drive the Darkness out of him and he will be back to the person that you knew and by your sides once more in the Society of Light."

Tenten tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "If you say so, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "We shouldn't focus of Keiko Yukimura yet since she has the Supreme Princess within her and that would cause problems for us! I would also focus on Jaden Yuki as well. He is just as powerful as his sister, through not as powerful as Daisuke Motomiya, but with both of them allied with us in the Light, we will have a great chance to help Keiko Yukimura see the Light." Sartorius then says, in a serious tone, "We may need to be careful with the Orichalcos! They may try and stop us from bringing Daisuke and Jaden."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, I guess that we'll have to be more careful then!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "With Keiko and Davis with us, then we can save Inuyasha and his sisters since they're too powerful and dangerous for us to take on now!"

Sayuri exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Without another word being said, the SOL members quickly head out on their mission to capture their former friends and bring Jaden and Davis into the Society of Light.

(**Later that morning; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

Inside of Duel Academy's harbor, we find Aster's yacht inside of the harbor with the 'gang plank' lowered where we find Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, Hassleberry, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kurama, Misaki, Amaya, Davis, and TK on board of Aster's ship explaining everything to him and what happened last night when they learned the true identity of their enemy, the Light of Destruction, while Zane waiting by the warehouse. Zane had an indifferent and dark look in his expression.

As Aster held the black box that contained one of the eight keys, Aster tells Jaden, after hearing the whole story, "Let me get this straight: Sartorius is actually possessed by an evil alien force known as the Light of Destruction and needs to use all of us, Chosen Duelists, and the satellites to brainwash the whole universe under his control, not just Earth. So, I was right after all."

Jaden tells Aster, with nod, "Yep. That's right, bro."

Aster tells Jaden, "I should have known! I knew that Sartorius would be in danger from some evil force!"

Keiko asks Aster, surprised, "You do?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "Yeah. You see, long ago, Sartorius, when we were childhood buddies, told me that I would be a hero and that I would save someone from a great evil. He told me that evil was going to be him. Sartorius said that a great evil would possess him and that I would be the one to save him."

Hikari says, "Sartorius told us around the same thing!"

Aster then states, in a serious tone, "Well, I will be damned to hell if I'm going to let some kind of ego-maniac alien freak use my friend to take over the universe!"

Davis exclaims, a bit worriedly, "Whoa, pal! Don't tell me that you are going to march up there and challenge him?!"

Aster shakes his head and says, in a serious tone, "I can't, yet. I have one more task to perform before I can help Sartorius."

Jaden asks Aster, "What do you mean by that Aster?"

Aster tells Jaden, "You know exactly what I mean, bro. There is something that I need to get before I can face Sartorius or this Light of Destruction in a duel."

Jaden quickly realizes what Aster is talking about and he exclaims, "Oh! You mean your father's card!"

Aster nods his head and says, "That's right, Jaden. I need my father's card. It is called the `Ultimate Destiny card' for a reason. It is one of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. And to go against Sartorius' Tarot deck, I need that card to complete my deck."

Kira tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Wait a minute, Aster! Remember what Sarina told you, Jaden, and Serena as well as what Sartorius told us? What if that card was the card that contained the Light of Destruction that possessed Sartorius in the first place?"

Aster tells Kira, with a determined and serious tone, "Doesn't matter. Then I will defeat that evil power and purify that card. Plus, I still need to find out what happened to my father and most likely, Sartorius or however possessed will know exactly where he is." Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Look, Jay, I wish I could help, but I have things of my own to do, bro. So, I leave this `evil Sartorius' and his damned Society of Light to you, but I will keep this key safe."

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "Thanks, Aster. You are the greatest."

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly tone and sly smile, "I know that, bro." Aster then says, in a serious tone, "However, if I come back and you haven't saved Sartorius by then, then I will do it for you, got it? I made Sartorius a promise when we were kids that I will save him from this evil and I'm not going to go back on my world. He is my friend and I don't go back on my word."

TK tells Aster, "We understand, Aster."

Hikari tells Aster, in a serious tone, "We don't think it is a good idea for you to face Sartorius without us, but if you want to do that, then who are we to stop you? We won't be like that brainwashing asshole that takes over human bodies for their own sick purposes. We'll allow you to make your own choice."

Jaden tells Aster, "Good luck, bro."

Aster nods his head and tells Jaden, "You, too, Jay. And you had better stay safe out there. You and I still have a rematch that we need to finish up. You said it yourself: We are tied one victory apiece and I swore that it wouldn't stay that way for long."

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual grin, "And I look forward to that duel, Aster. Can't wait to show what Neos and my Neo-Spacians can really do!"

Aster replies, with his usual sly grin, "And you haven't seen what my Destiny Heroes can really do, Jaden. So, watch out."

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "I will."

Aster tells Jaden, "Later, Jay." Soon after, our heroes and heroines exit Aster's yacht, they gather together and head back to the Slifer Red dorms.

Mina asks, curiously, "Do you think that Aster-san will be fine by himself?"

Ryoko tells Mina, with a sly grin, "Hey, that guy might kind of a jerk, but when it comes to dueling, he is very good."

Mia says, with a dark plain tone, "Well, when he faces that freak of nature, he is going to need plenty."

Amaya asks, curiously, "Do you think that it is safe to let him be on his own like that?"

Keiko tells Amaya, with a shake of her head, "No, Ami, but you know Aster."

Hikari says, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah, the jerk doesn't allow anyone to help him and he tends to do things by himself."

Hassleberry says, with a nod, "No kidding, ma'am."

Syrus says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Hassleberry."

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Now, we should prepare for our next move."

Hikari asks Zane, "What do you mean by that Zane?"

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Preparing for an attack by those dorks at any time."

TK says, with a nod and a dark plain tone, "Good point, Davis." Soon after, the group heads for the Slifer Red dorms where the rest of the heroes and heroines are waiting for them."

(**A brief time soon after; In front of the Slifer Red dorms**)

Back in front of the Slifer Red dorms, Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko, Mia, Hassleberry, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Mina, Kino, Kurama, Misaki, Amaya, Davis, TK, and Zane arrive to see the rest of our heroes and heroines including all of the new arrivals assembled together with a folded up note in Ryoga's hands.

Kira says, with a curious tone, "Hey, what's up?"

Blair says, with a perplexed tone, "We're not sure."

Sasuke says, seriously, "We found this stuck to the door of Jaden's dorm room when we arrived."

Ryoga gives the note to Jaden and he tells him, "Here you go, Jaden."

Jaden replies, "Thank you, Ryoga." Jaden unfolds the letter and he reads it while the others assemble around him.

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Hey, give the man some room here!"

Karin asks, curiously, "What does it say Jaden?"

Jaden says, with a dark plain tone, "The note says: 'Dear Jaden and Davis, come to the beach alone and as quickly as possible. No other spirit detectives, no Digimon, no Digidestined, demons, or half-demons. Plus, don't bring your decks or duel disks. We need to talk and work out an agreement. Signed, you know who we are' I'll give you a guess on how it is."

Kiba says, with a dark snort, "Okay, something really stinks here…"

Kuwabara says, with a dark plain tone, "…and I don't think it is me or any Slifer shower stalls."

Jaden rips the note into shreds and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Fine! They want to continue with these damn games and traps…Fine by me! But it is time someone teaches them a lesson that they will never forget!"

Davis says, with a dark wicked smile, "I'm with you, Jay!"

TK tells Davis, with a dark serious tone, "Are you crazy, Davis?! It is obviously a trap!"

Davis says, with a dark sly grin, "No duh, TK! That's why I'm going!"

Tsunade asks Serena, perplexed, "Are you listening to yourself?"

Jiraiya says, with a serious tone, "You two haven't finished your Toad Hermit training yet and they still have Yusuke Urameshi kid under their control and from what we know."

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Don't worry! We're strong enough to take that white fake of Yusuke down if we stick together."

Blair asks, with a dark curious tone, "Are you sure, Jaden-chan?"

Davis says, with a nod, "We'll be fine! We're immune to priestess spells and potions now, so, they can't use that against us."

Bastion steps up and he says, in a dark logical tone, "Actually there's something that you two should know!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What's up, bro!?"

Mina tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Lord Jaden, when Lord Bastion and I were making the fake keys, we find out that the keys that Sartorius gave us were indeed fake as well!"

All of our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Davis yells out, shocked, "What no way!?"

Yuka yells out, in a dark enraged tone, "That bastard!"

Hojo yells out, in a dark angered tone, "He tricked us!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "No! Sartorius was sounded sure when he gave us these keys! My guess is that the Light of Destruction must have made these keys to be a fake!"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "At any rate, we should go to them to show them who's boss!"

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Soon after, Jaden and Davis then head off into the distance towards the beach.

When they were a good distance out of sight, Mina asks, curiously, "Do you think that they will be okay?"

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "They have become quite experience and trained. And they know plenty into the tactics of that vile cult and its members. They stand a good chance if this is a trap, which there is a ninety-ninety point nine percent chance of this being a trap."

Sayu says, with a nod and dark annoyed tone, "Those dorks are up to something."

TK says, with a nod and a dark plain tone, "I get where you are going at. I don't like it!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Especially, the Orichalcos there! They might try to jump them while they try and those two aren't strong enough to handle Inuyasha and his family!"

Genki says, with a dark plain tone, "I think that we need to make up some kind of plan."

Keisuke says, with a dark sly tone, "That's rarity from you, Genki."

Genki says, with a dark serious tone, "Can it, Keisuke!"

Neji says, with a dark serious tone, "Anyway, we need to be calm and figure out a way to follow them without those Society Dorks, the Orichalcos, and our friends knowing."

(**Sometime later; at the beach**)

Later that day, we find Jaden and Davis walking across the beach until they spot some familiar faces namely in the forms of Alexis, Kari, Yolei, and Kagome. The three of them continued to walk towards them until they stop a good distance away from them.

Jaden says, with a dark sly smirk, "If it isn't the blond bimbo and the worst excuses for a miko as well as Digidestined ever? What an unpleasant surprise."

Alexis winches from the 'bimbo' comment and she says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Cut it out, Jaden!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Make me, bitch!"

Davis says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Okay, dorks, why in the world did you call us here?"

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Davis, it is time for you and Jaden to see Master Sartorius."

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Don't see that happening!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "That wasn't a request!"

Davis says, with a dark wicked smile and a dark nasty tone, "And what give you the right to boss us around? Last time that we checked, we're the ones in charge!"

Kagome snaps her fingers and yells out, "Not anymore!" Soon after, Jaden and Davis look around to see Divine Starfighter, Divine Gemini, Divine Scorpio, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, with her Byakugan activated, and Yusuke and dozens of SOL members, male and female, surrounding them from their left, right, and behind.

Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "It looks like the tables have turned."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "Don't make this any harder."

Divine Gemini says, pointing her staff, "You make any moves and you're done."

Jaden yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Who the hell are you!?"

Davis tells Jaden, in a dark serious tone, "Jaden, those three are those more of those Divine Warriors!"

Divine Starfighter says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right, Jaden! I'm called Divine Starfighter and the others are Divine Gemini and Divine Scorpio!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "That sounds almost like that white fake of Akane's voice!"

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch it!"

Kari says, with a cold plain tone, "Come on, guys, just give up. It's over."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I wouldn't be so sure, brat!"

All of the SOL members, Davis, and Jaden gasp in shock and Yolei yells out, shocked, "I know that voice!"

"**Thunder Storm!"**

Soon after, an electrical wind storm comes by and blows away many of the SOL members while those with great agility jump out of the way of the attack.

"**Earth Style! Great Sand Hand Grappling Jutsu!"**

Nearly immediately, the sand on the beach explodes into a fury of activity as huge hands made of sand come out of the ground and immediately wrap themselves around all of the SOL members immediately trapping them. The SOL members try to break free from the vines made of sand, but the more that they struggle the tighter that the sand vines hold on them.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "Hey, I'm stuck!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "No shit, bitch! You dorks are a glutton for punishment you!" Everyone turns to see Eternal Starfire coming from the sky and lands on the ground with Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa appearing in front of them with BioThunderbirdmon appears with them.

Kasa says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Don't even try to escape it, dorks! The more that you struggle, the tighter the Sand Hand become!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "How can you control all of these at once?"

Kasa says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Simple, Billboard Brow! I sent my chakra right into the sand and used my chakra manipulation abilities to take control of the sand. You see, Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village, isn't the only one that can control sand and I don't need a one-tailed sand demon to use my sand techniques."

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly grin, "And Holly isn't the only one who can do Earth Style Jutsu in the Orichalcos! Like Fire and Wind, I can control the Earth!" Taigoku grips his right hand hard as the sand hand, holding Kagome, grips harder and Kagome screams out in pain as she feels her ribs slowly break and Divine Gemini yells out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "I happen to help Holly with the **Great Sand Hand Grappling Jutsu** and it's one of the jutsus that I made without stealing any DNA for my Kekkai Genkai!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Hey, not that I'm not grateful, but why are you guys saving us!?"

Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold annoyed snort, "Hey, don't hold your breath, Motomiya! We just can't allow you two as 'Signers' go over to the 'white dork side'!"

Jaden goes over to Alexis and he says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Is this why you dragged us out here?! So, you can kill kidnap Davis and me! You make me fucking sick, bitch!"

Alexis says, with a fearful tone, "Jaden, please…we were only trying to…!!"

Jaden says, with a dark angered tone, "SHUT UP, WENCH!!!" Jaden then rams his right fist into Alexis' chest causing her to cough out blood from her mouth.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Taigoku says, going over to Kagome and with a dark cold serious tone, "And as for you…!" Taigoku moves his hand up, making the sand hand, grabbing Kagome, to transform into sand vines that wrapped themselves onto both of Kagome's arms and legs, holding her into place. The more Kagome tried to struggle, the more the vines had their grip on her. Taigoku says, in a dark cold snort, "Did you honestly believe that your little schemes would work on me this time!?"

Kagome says, in a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, please…!!" Soon after, Taigoku bashes her right in the nose giving her a bloody nose!"

Taigoku yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "Shut up, witch! You abandoned me for these white dorks! You broke my heart when you left me and now, it is time to show that I'm not that weak willed dog!" Soon after, Taigoku pounds the helpless Kagome with multiple punches and kicks.

Divine Starfighter calls out, horrified, "Inuyasha, stop!"

Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sadistic grin, "Hey tomboy! I have a new jutsu that I've developed that I haven't stolen any DNA for my Kekkai Genkai and you'll be the first victim!" Eternal Starfire does some ninja hand signs and he yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, **"Lightning Style! Chidori Slash Jutsu!"** Eternal Starfire uses his chakra to gather electric particle in the air to his right hand causing his hand to spark and light up in a way similar to a **Chidori** attack. Eternal Starfire slashes through the air, making an electric arc that was thrown towards Divine Starfighter, hitting her hard and she screams out in pain as 75,000 volts of electricity was ridiculed through her body. Eternal Starfire yells out, with an evil sadistic grin, "You like that! Well, consider this payback for all those times that you've hit me on the head with that mallet of yours! Here's more!" Eternal Starfire releases more electricity that hits Divine Starfighter hard, making her holler more in pain.

Kari yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Eternal Starfire stops the electric assault on Divine Starfighter and he says, with a dark cold sneer, "Oh man! If this is all you got from emerging your spirit with that other backstabbing princess and getting your Divine Warrior powers, then this wouldn't last long!"

Sestuna says, with an evil sly grin, "You geeks wouldn't have lured Jaden and Davis here to retrieve them as well as their stolen fake satellite keys!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Fake?"

Davis asks, curiously taking out his fake satellite key, "How did you know these keys were faked?"

Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "That's for us to know and you to find out, Motomiya!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "You mean that the keys that the nonbelievers have are fake!"

Eternal Starfire yells out, with a dark cold sly grin, "Bingo, white geek! Now, here's your reward! **Lightning Style! Chidori Slash Jutsu!**" Eternal Starfire uses his chakra to gather electric particle in the air to his right hand causing his hand to spark and light up in a way similar to a **Chidori** attack. Eternal Starfire slashes through the air, making an electric arc that was thrown towards Sakura, hitting her hard and she screams out in pain as 75,000 volts of electricity was ridiculed through her body.

Kari yells out, horrified, "Sakura!"

Jaden tells Davis, in a serious tone, "We've got to stop them! They may be white dorks, but none of them deserve this torment!"

Davis says, with a nod, "You're right, Jay!"

After giving Kagome enough beatings, Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I'm done, now get lost!" Taigoku throws his arm back as the sand vines threw Kagome away and she slams to the ground with her white uniform getting holes in them as well as her face getting black and blue bruises.

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Kagome!" Yusuke, unable to take the sight anymore, gives out a white-blue glow from his body and he gives a roar of power that allows him to escape from the Sand Hand.

Akira says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Not bad, dork! You've managed to get out of that hand!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Cut it out now!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "Go ahead and make us!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "You asked for it!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, darkly, "Don't even try it you pathetic half-demon!" Soon after, everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Mina, Kino, Ryoga, and Ukyo.

Ryoga says, with a dark serious tone, "You try anything, dork! And you are going to be sorry!"

Yusuke says, with a cold stern tone, "I'm not scared of any of you, P-chan!"

Ukyo says, with a dark sly grin, "You will be since, sugar, we've got you surrounded."

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "With what?!"

Just then another female voice shouts out, "With us! Release!" Just then the rest of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines appear all around the group of SOL members. Kira bashes Yusuke into the ground with a nasty punch to his jaw giving him a nasty cut lip.

Eternal Shining Star tells Davis, with a dark smile, "Sorry for doing this to you, Davis."

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "No big, TK. You were just worried about us."

Divine Fire Star says, with a dark smile, "No joke, Jay."

Taigoku says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We better start leaving now! These dorks can take it from here!" With that the Orichalcos controlled warriors left by some kind of teleportation.

Divine Light Star yells out, seriously, "They're gone!"

Eternal Shining Star yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "And I hope that you white dweebs learned you lesson! Try this again and you don't know who will 'pop up' to bash you into the ground."

Lee says, with a dark serious tone, "Indeed, dork. With the power of youth on our side, we will make sure that you pay dearly for your crimes."

Divine Fire Star asks Davis, with a dark kind tone, "Ready to go, Davis?"

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, I am."

Jaden turns to Alexis with a dark nasty glare and she says, with a dark annoyed tone, "If I see you or those traitors near me, my sister, or any of my friends, again, I won't be so nice, bitch!" Jaden spits on her face and goes with the others.

Ino says, with a dark nasty tone, "Let's get out of here!"

Mina says, with a nod, "I agree, Lady Ino. This beach has become most foul today." Soon after, all of our heroes and heroines were covered in smoke and when the smoke clears, they are gone. Soon after, the Sand Hand, made by Kasa, melt back into the sand and release the SOL members while the badly burned Divine Starfighter collapses into a heap.

Divine Scorpio says, worriedly, "Akane!" Soon after, Divine Scorpio and Divine Gemini tend to Divine Starfighter.

Hinata and Tenten help Alexis to her feet and Tenten asks her, "Are you okay, Alexis?"

Alexis retorts, with a cold droll tone, "How do you think I'm feeling Tenten?" Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold determined tone, _"Damn it!_ _Jaden is just getting worse and worse! Well, I won't let that stop me! That fucking asshole, Dartz and his damned Orichalcos, the traitors, and anyone else that gets in my way won't stop me! I will have Jaden by my side in the Society of Light and he will finally be all mine! And no one will stop me! No one!"_

(**During the Night; Within Jaden's dream**)

Inside of Jaden's dreams, he, in his 'original forms', is inside of Obelisk Arena and he is confronting his 'darker self' of 'Dark Jaden', who is Jaden in his new 'Dark Form'.

Jaden yells out, annoyed, "Geez! Did you really have to go that far, bro?!"

Dark Jaden replies, in a dark version of Jaden's voice, "Look, Jay, unless you are ready to do what it takes to save her, you are going to end up like Lex! That white whore version of Alexis just wants to turn you into Sartorius' damn mindless tool and you must show that's not going to happen!"

Jaden says, solemnly, "I know! I know! But we are inflicting pain and misery! It's almost like Dartz and his goons!"

Dark Jaden says, with a dark plain tone, "Do you think that I'm liking this anymore than you?! Unless you want to put the whole universe and what you and the others worked for in the past year in jeopardy! And Sartorius! Do you remember him?! He risked everything to give you those keys when he didn't know that they were faked! And he begged you to stop the Light of Destruction! Do you want to turn your backs to him?!"

Jaden says, shaking his head, "No! No! We don't! But we are inflicting pain and misery on them!"

Dark Jaden says, with a dark plain tone, "Only way that those dorks will learn!"

Jaden yells out, with an annoyed tone, "And why didn't you tell me about the truth about the Light of Destruction and Sartorius?"

Dark Jaden tells him, "Would you have believed us if we told you earlier?"

Jaden had a nervous look on his face and reply, solemnly, "No."

Dark Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "Look! I know that you don't like this, but unless you fight with all that you have, you will never get the people that you care about back! Now, do you want Alexis and the others back?!"

Jaden says, with a nod, "Yes! Yes, I do!"

Dark Jaden then says, with a dark plain tone, "Then you know what you have to do."

Jaden says, solemnly, "Fine."

Dark Jaden says, with a nod and with a dark sly smile, "Good. I know that we have an agreement. Now, get some rest. You are going to need it for tomorrow."

Jaden asks, nervously, "What are you going to do?"

Dark Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "I've got a little something planned." Jaden didn't like the sound of this and he continues to look at his 'dark side' with worry, but what he didn't know is that a male figure is hiding within the shadows. And the male had dark demonic-like golden eyes, but they soon vanish quickly enough.

(**Early the next morning;** **within** **the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of Sartorius' private quarters in the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius sitting down in his usual chain shuffling his Tarot cards while three Duel Monsters' deck lie off to the side. When Sartorius puts the Tarot cards down, he finds them to be The Star, pitch black, and The Temperance, The Fool, pitch black, and The Sun, and finally, The High Priestess and The Warrior Tarot, which was pitch black, cards together. Sartorius gives an evil sly grin when he sees them.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil sly grin, _"Interesting. So, what the cards tell me is true. Even through my ability to see into the future has been limited, thanks to the dark power of the nonbelievers, I can still see enough to find out what I need to know. The key to getting the keys back might lie with Keiko Yukimura, Jaden Yuki, and the half-demon, Inuyasha! Their defeats could prove most critical to my plans. And the way to defeat them lies in the people that they care about the most. Alexis Rhodes, represented by The Sun, Yusuke Urameshi, represented by The Temperance, and The High Priestess, representing by Miss Higurashi."_ Just then a knock comes from the door and Sartorius says, plainly, "Enter." Soon after, the SOL controlled heroes and heroines enter into the room.

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, we wanted to let you know that we're sorry that we couldn't get Davis and Jaden to the Society of Light."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "It's quite alright, Miss Rhodes. How are you and Miss Haruno's injures, Miss Tendo?"

Akane says, winching while holding her ribs, "It's fine, sir!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "It's a little sore, but we'll be fine!"

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "But I'd like to know how those Orichalcos thugs knew that we were going to attack Jaden and Davis! It doesn't make sense!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "You know what else that doesn't make any sense is how the Orichalcos knew about the keys being stolen and that they were faked!"

Sartorius yells out, in a rare shocked tone, "What!?"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "It's true, sir! Holly and Melody mentioned something about the keys being faked!"

Yolei yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That prince! I bet he has something to do with it! I bet that he made those keys to be faked!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I doubt that, Miss Inoue. Prince Ojin isn't the kind of person that would double cross anyone that he made a deal with."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "So that leaves us with another suspect or suspects, Dartz and his Orichalcos goons!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "But that's impossible! We would have sense them!"

Kari gasps in shock and she says, in a cold serious tone, "I think I know where the keys are and they're definitely in the WRONG hands! When the Orichalcos attacked us, I saw Tai and Agumon coming from the hallway!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Oh shit! That would mean that Dartz has the keys to the satellite!"

Yuka 2 says, worriedly, "Oh man! How can we get those keys back now!?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It's very imperative to get those keys back from the Orichalcos!"

Chazz asks Sartorius, "How!? They're stronger than us and any moves we make against those nonbelievers, the Orichalcos would be there to foil it! Even with Akane and her friends' Divine Warrior powers, those Orichalcos jerks still are stronger than them with their Orichalcos Curse Marks as well as Inuyasha and his family!"

Sayuri says, in a cold droll tone, "Thanks a lot, Princeton!"

Alexis says, with a cold sigh, "I hate to admit this but Chazz is right! Unless we find some way to cut out the middle neck, which is the Orichalcos, protecting the nonbelievers as well as finding out their secret on finding out our plans before we put them into action, there's no way to overpower them or outsmart them."

Ken says, with a cold smile, "Wait! I've got an idea to foil those Orichalcos creeps' plans once and for all! We target the brains of the group which are Light Yagami, Michael Angel, Hikaru Sato, Mayumi Ishikawa, and Hotaru Saotome."

Yolei tells Ken, with a cold smile, "That's a good idea, Ken! Without the brains, they wouldn't try to outsmart us and they'll have the secret to stop that Orichalcos Curse Mark!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That will be a good idea, Mister Ichijouji! Of course, we'd have to reserve the way to defeat the darkness by bring Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light and then we'll have Miss Yukimura and her brother to follow. However, we have to real careful since those who are under the control of the Orichalcos set out to kill when necessary and can be very tricky."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sartorius calls out, "Enter!"

Soon after, the door opens and a male SOL member comes in and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, one of our members found the two people brainwashed by the Orichalcos, Jordan Rhodes and Taichi Kamiya, without his Digimon partner, in the forest, alone."

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "That's my brother!"

Alexis says, with a cold smile, "And Jordan is with him without Inuyasha or his families around!"

The male SOL member says, with a nod, "Yes ma'am!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait! This is too good to be true!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Akane is right! We know how Dartz operates! We can't be sure that this is another trap!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "It doesn't matter! I want my brother back! We may never get this chance ever again!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Kari! Jordan is still under that jerk's control and I want to make up for not getting him to see the Light when I had the chance!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Your objective right now is to bring Taichi Kamiya and Jordan Rhodes into the Light!"

The SOL members say in unison, "Yes sir!" Soon after, the SOL members left the room with the male SOL member hiding an evil smile on his lips and Sartorius had an evil angered look on his face afterwards and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Dartz! I should have known that you'll pull such a stunt like stealing the satellite keys from me! I should have taken care of you long ago! It matters not! Soon I'll take away the 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Duelists' under your control and we'll see who has the last laugh!"_

(**Outside of the forest; sometime later**)

In a clearing deep within a forest on Academy Island, we find the male SOL member leading the SOL controlled heroes and heroines along with a group of other SOL members into the center of the clearing.

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey pal, I don't see Jordan and Kari's brother around here!"

The SOL member then points in front of them and he says, in a cold serious tone, "They're right there!"

The other SOL members looked to see Taichi Kamiya and Jordan Rhodes, both with Chaos Duel disks attached to their left arms, looking for any duelists.

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "It's my brother!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Don't worry, Jordy! I'm going to get you away from that animal real soon!"_

With Tai and Jordan, Jordan says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Where are those Pro-Duelists anyways!?"

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "Maybe, they went yellow and ran away from us! They're as pathetic as those white dorks!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Who's pathetic!?" The two Orichalcos controlled males turn to see the group of SOL members led by Hinata, Tenten, Chazz, Alexis, and Kari with cold stares at them.

Tai says, in a dark cold snarl, "Oh great! White dorks!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "What the heck do you white wearing freaks want!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "It's time for you two to see the Light!"

Jordan says, with an evil sly grin, "Not in the lifetime, you backstabbing whore!"

Alexis winches at Jordan's insult and a familiar female voice calls out, "That's what you think!" Soon after, the two were hit in the back by Sakura and Divine Starfighter and they fell down. Soon after, Kagome, with a bow and arrows, Yusuke, riding on MachGaogamon's right hand, Divine Scorpio, Divine Gemini, Ray, Hilary, Yolei, and Ken appear from the forest and near the unconscious Orichalcos members.

Divine Gemini yells out, with a cold smile, "Alright, we got them!"

Kari says, with a cold smile, "Now, all there's left is to bring them to Master Sartorius and I'll finally get my brother back!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "That's what you think, brat!" The SOL members gasp in shock as the unconscious forms of Tai and Jordan disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Divine Scorpio yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Naruto and his Shadow Clone and Transformation Jutsu! This was a trap!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, "Bingo, Billboard Brow! You win a prize! Another beating from the Orichalcos dream team!" Everyone turns to see the SOL member who brought them to the forest with an evil sly grin.

Yolei yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, what the hell is this!?"

The SOL member says, with an evil sly grin, "What do you think, Billboard Brow!?" The SOL member is covered in some smoke, and transforms back into Naruto Uzumaki with an evil sly grin on his lips.

The SOL members gasps in shock and Hinata yells out, stunned, "Naruto!"

Naruto replies, with an evil sly grin, "Surprise!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "How did you fool our senses!?"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Simple, Urameshi! Thanks to Master Dartz and some of Melody's Demonic Priestess magic, we could dull our chakra and demonic energy for a short time that not even you, your dorky cousin, or that freak you call 'master'!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "It doesn't matter, Naruto! You're coming with us!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly and coldly, "That's what you think, foolish Leaf Kunochi!" Soon after, Izayoi, in her Shinobi clothes, appears in front of Tenten and kicks her in the chin, throwing her to a nearby tree.

Hinata yells out, horrified, "Tenten!" On the meanwhile, Naruto prepares to transform.

"**Star Eternal Engage!"**

Soon after, Naruto's Slifer Red uniform was torn off and was replaced by his Eternal Warrior uniform as Eternal Star.

Eternal Star puts his hands in ninja hand signs and he yells out, **"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Soon after, in a huge puff of smoke, 200 Eternal Star Shadow Clones appear around the original. Eternal Star yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Attack!" Soon after, the Eternal Star Shadow Clones charges after Sakura and Hinata as they defend themselves from Eternal Shadow Clones.

Divine Gemini yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "That's what you think, you white witch!" Soon after, Divine Gemini was bashed hard by Eternal Libra, with his curse mark activated to Stage One.

Divine Starfighter yells out, horrified, "Sayuri!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Man! Those Orichalcos creeps are really getting on my nerves!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Take a chill pill, dweeb! It's going to get worse!" Just then, some of the SOL members turn to see Akira and a new Eternal Warrior behind them.

This new Eternal Warrior has Jordan's blond hair in his classic hairstyle, but he has a crown of black feathers across the front of his scalp, the symbol of the Crest of Light in black is on his forehead, he has similar clothing to Pikkon from the Dragonball Z Saga Great Saiyaman, except the white was black and he was wearing blight blue long sleeved shirt, strapped to his back was a dark blue sheath for a sword similar to Excalibur, and black combat shoes.

Divine Scorpio yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh man! It looks like those Orichalcos got themselves another Eternal Warrior in their groups!"

The new Eternal Warrior says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, white dork! I'm here to payback the bitch who stabbed me in the back for power and who dares to call herself my cousin!"

Alexis gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Jordy! Is that you!?"

Jordan, in his Eternal Warrior form, yells at Alexis, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't call me 'Jordy', bitch! The name is Eternal Light and I'm here to make sure that you pay for what you've did to me!" Eternal Light rushes over to Alexis with his newly super-speed and bashes her chest, breaking two ribs and making her cough out blood from her mouth.

Eternal Light says, with an evil smile, "I've always wanted to do that, wench, after you've betrayed me for that freak!" Eternal Light then punches his SOL controlled cousin hard in the face, knocking her down hard.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Just then, Kagome felt an invisible force hit her hand, throwing her back to a nearby tree hard and he falls to a heap, temporary stunning her.

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Don't think that we're going to leave you out, Urameshi!" Yusuke turns to see Kasa, Taigoku, Eternal Aquarius, and Divine Fiery Pyre floating in mid air.

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I'm not surprised that you geeks would fall for such a lame trick like this!"

Kasa says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Unfortunately, today is the day that you geeks will lose another member of your damn Society of Trash!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "That's not going to happen!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "You don't have much of choice, white street trash!" Soon after, Eternal Aquarius and Divine Fiery Pyre activate their Orichalcos curse marks and Divine Fiery Pyre says, with an evil sly smile, "You've seen our Curse Marks at Stage one, now let's see how you can hand, Stage two!" Soon after, Eternal Aquarius' and Divine Fiery Pyre's skins turn eerie green and their eyes turned glowing yellow.

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sinister smile, "Inuyasha, you and Holly stay back! We can handle to trash here!"

Divine Fiery Prye says, with an evil sly grin, "Yeah! We wouldn't want you to waste your strength on someone as pathetic as this white worm!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Sure! Just don't kill him!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil smile, "We'll try not to!"

Yusuke's fists glowed sickly white and he yells out, in a cold strong tone, "We'll see, who kills who!" Yusuke jumps up at Eternal Aquarius, but he quickly dodges Yusuke's attack, surprising him and Eternal Aquarius then kicks Yusuke's stomach, knocking the wind out of them, throwing him to the ground.

MachGaogaomon yells out, horrified, "Master Yusuke!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You should be worried about yourself, you poor excuse of a Digimon!"

"**Orichalcos Savage Emperor!"**

Soon after, an eerie green blast came from no where and MachGaogamon quickly dodges the blast and he looks to see BioThunderbirdmon, Crowmon, and WarGreymon with Tai on his back.

MachGaogamon yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Why are you all attacking us?"

WarGreymon asks, in a dark cold snort, "Do we need a reason to kick your behinds all across the island, MachGaogaomon?"

Crowmon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I think it's time to give him an answer, WarGreymon!"

BioThunderbirdmon says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I agree!" MachGaogamon prepares to fight the Orichalcos controlled Digimon and BioHybird Digimon. By this time, Eternal Star and his Shadow Clones had Sakura and Hinata thrown to the ground with their white uniform cut in multiple places while Eternal Star and one of his Shadow Clones had their **Rasengans** ready and they charges after them. As the two SOL controlled Kunochi got on their feet, they were hit by the **Rasengans** and was thrown into several trees hard, knocking them out cold.

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly grin, "And that's all she wrote folks!" On the meanwhile, Divine Scorpio was fighting Eternal Light and she was losing badly as Eternal Light super-fast hits were too much for her to take and Eternal Light then kicks Divine Scorpio hard, throwing her to the trunk of the tree hard, knocking her out as well as forcing her to de-transform back to Yuka 2.

Eternal Light says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I like this form already!"

Divine Starfighter charges after Eternal Light and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for attack my friends like that!"

Kasa lands on the ground and she says, with an evil sly smile, "I don't think so, Tendo!" Kasa places her hands like ninja hand signs and her shadow stretch to Divine Starfighter's shadow, stopping her in her tracks.

Divine Starfighter yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

Soon after, the spirit of Princess Uzi appears by Divine Starfighter and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Akane, your shadow! It's caught! She's using Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu**!"

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let go of my shadow!"

Kasa yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I don't see that from happening!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Nice work, Holly! We got in from here!" Soon after, Eternal Starfire, Divine Starfire, and Nodoka, in her Shinobi uniform, appear surrounding her.

Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, let's see! One trapped backstabbing tomboy!"

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let me go!"

Nodoka says, with an evil sly smile, "I think not! Afterall, this is one of the punishment you'll be getting for the betrayal you gave my son!"

Divine Starfire says, with an evil sly grin, "And the best part is that the spirit of that backstabbing princess gets to see what a big joke you are, Tendo!"

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, how did you know about Princess Uzi!?"

Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly smile, "You think that you're the only one that has a spirit of a past self!" Soon after, the spirits of Prince Kansu appears from Eternal Starfire's body and Princess Haruka appear from Divine Starfire's body.

Princess Uzi yells out, shocked, _**"Kansu! Haruka! It's you two!"**_

Prince Kansu says, with an evil sly grin, _**"Well, if it isnt the backstabbing wench herself!"**_

Princess Uzi yells out, in a pleading tone, _**"Kansu, you've got to believe me that you and your reincarnation are being used by that monster! Dartz is the one that set us up!"**_

Prince Kansu yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, _**"Don't compare Master Dartz to the likes of Sartorius, which I know full well that you serve, just to get rid of my reincarnation! Master Dartz is the one that saved me from the likes of you and my traitorous general, Toga!"**_

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not true! Dartz is the one who set the two of you up! Just like he did with lives of innocent people!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sneer, "That's it! It's time for you and your backstabbing past self pay for your betrayals!" Eternal Starfire, Divine Starfire, and Nodoka charges after Divine Starfighter like wolves to the lamb, preparing to pound her hard.

On the meanwhile, Yusuke was fighting Eternal Aquarius and Divine Fiery Pyre and he was losing badly and he was thrown to the ground hard, with many holes in his white uniform and many black and blues on his face. Yusuke slowly stands onto his feet and Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "Give it up, Urameshi! In stage two of our curse seal, we're at Upper S-class almost getting closer to you and against two people with Upper S-class power and greater intelligence, you don't stand a chance!"

Yusuke yells out, coldly, "As if you can beat me!" Yusuke charges at the Orichalcos controlled Eternal and Divine Warriors.

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh well! We did warn him! Let's give him a taste of those who dare challenge our strength, Hikaru!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil smile, "You got it, Mayumi!"

"**Orichalcos Fire Tsunami!"**

"**Orichalcos Aquarius Freezing Fury!"**

Soon after, a huge dark fire wave and a huge ice storm quickly slams into Yusuke hard, causing him to scream out in extreme pain as the attacks had ripped through his body, sending his body away across the ground with a sickening thud, knocking him unconscious.

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "One Ma-zoku hanyou down for the count!"

While pounding Divine Starfighter with his sister and mother, Eternal Starfire saw this and he places a dark cold sly grin on his lips as he kicks the beaten up Divine Starfighter's chin, throwing her in the air, while released from Kasa's version of Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu** and soon enough, Divine Starfire appears in mid-air, knocking Divine Starfighter hard, throwing her to the ground in a sickening 'thud' causing to yelp in pain. She looks up to see Eternal and Divine Starfire up in the midair, above her with evil sly grins while placing their hands towards Divine Starfighter and they glowed eerie green and fired multiple blasts at her, slamming into her. Divine Starfighter howls in extreme pain and agony as the blasts ripped through her body as a huge explosion happened while was followed by Divine Starfighter's screams filled with pain and agony as she was forced to de-transform back to Akane as she loses consciousness.

While fighting Eternal Libra, Divine Gemini looks to see her unconscious friend and she yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Eternal Libra yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone while preparing his attack, "Hey dork, pay attention!"

"**Libra Vengeful Arrow Rain!"**

From Eternal Libra's hands, dozens of shadow energy arrows were launched on Divine Gemini and she screams out in pain and agony as the shadow energy arrows rip into her shirt and her skin, leaving multiple bloody cuts on her exposed arms and legs as well as nasty bloody gash on her left side.

Hilary yells out, horrified, "Sayuri!"

Eternal Starfire jumps in the air and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Hey Hiroshi, let me help putting this dork out of her misery!"

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Barrage!"**

Eternal Starfire fires a barrage of stars made from eerie green energy from his hands and they hit Divine Gemini hard, as she was cut in multiple places back Eternal Libra's attack, throwing her to the ground hard with a sickening 'thud', making more burn marks on herself, rendering herself unconscious as she was forced into changing back to Sayuri.

On the meanwhile, MachGaogamon was getting beaten up by Crowmon, WarGreymon, and BioThunderbirdmon badly as he was thrown to the ground hard by BioThunderbirdmon's **Thunder Storm**, forcing him to de-digivolve back to Gaomon, while rendered unconscious.

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No! They're taking out those who have special abilities!"

Divine Starfire yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "And you dorks are next!"

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Shower!"**

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Barrage!"**

Soon after, the Saotome twins fire a huge barrage and shower of eerie green star shaped blasts around the SOL members causing them to scream out in extreme pain as the attacks ripped through their bodies, knocking them to the ground hard, while rendering most of them unconscious and badly hurt. Soon after, Kagome and Sakura regain consciousness and see their fellow SOL members on the ground, badly hurt and injured.

Kagome says, horrified, "What the…!?" Kagome turns to see Kasa grabbing Akane's unconscious form onto her right shoulder while Eternal Aquarius and Divine Fiery Pyre are doing the same with Yusuke's body, Izayoi grabbing Chazz's unconscious form, and Eternal Light grabbing Shakuma's unconscious form.

Kagome yells out, coldly, "What are you guys doing!?"

Kasa says, with an evil sly grin, "Simple, miko! We're using them as bait since chose you to be another victim of the Orichalcos when my brother duels you!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Divine Starfire says, with an evil sly grin, "You, Billboard Brow, Tai's bitchy sister, and Jordan's backstabbing cousin better show up in the laboratory where that dueling monkey, Wheeler, came from in three hours, alone, or your dorky friends and half-witted cousin will pay the ultimate price with their souls!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Why me!?"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Simple, traitor! We just want to you and these other traitors to see what's in store for you for what you've done to us by using Higurashi as an example!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, it's payback time, wench!" Soon after, the Orichalcos warriors disappear while using some kind of teleportation as Ray, Alexis and Kari regain consciousness to see Alexis's cousin and Kari's older brother disappearing.

Alexis yells out, weakly, "Jordan, wait!"

Kari yells out, weakly, "Tai!" However, it was too late as the Orichalcos warriors disappeared completely with the unconscious forms of Yusuke, Chazz, Shakuma, and Akane.

Ray says, in a solemn tone, "They're gone along with Yusuke, Chazz, Shakuma, and Akane!"

Alexis pounds her right fist to the ground and she screams out, in a cold enraged tone, "Damn it! That bastard tricked us again! It was to lure us away from Master Sartorius!"

Kagome says, while tears came from her eyes and in a cold angered tone, "That monster is going to pay for this! I swear! He'll pay!" Soon after, Sartorius and another group of SOL members, male and female, came by with Kagome, Alexis, Ray, and Kari got onto their feet.

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I sensed a battle here! What happened!?"

Ray tells Sartorius, "Sir, Dartz tricked us again! Taichi Kamiya and Jordan Rhodes weren't looking for more duelists, it was a trap to gather bait to force Kagome to duel Inuyasha by kidnapping Yusuke, Chazz, Akane, and Shakuma!"

Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "What!?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes sir! Also, Jordan is another one of those Eternal Warriors as well, Eternal Light and for some odd reason they wanted Alexis, Kari, and me to come with her."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This is indeed troublesome! It seems that Dartz has forced us to show our playing hand by forcing Miss Higurashi to a duel with Lord Inuyasha."

Kari says, in a worried tone, "Master Sartorius, what are we going to do? If Inuyasha plays the Seal of Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan will awaken with either Inuyasha's soul since he's a 'Chosen Hanyou' or Kagome's soul since she has the great spiritual powers of that rotten witch, Kikyo!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "We have no choice! Miss Higurashi, I think that it is finally time for you to face off against Lord Inuyasha as well as bringing his sisters into the Light." Kagome gasps in shock and she step back in shock. Sartorius asks, with a brief look of annoyance, "Is there a problem? Don't you want to make up for what you've done to him? Didn't you used to constantly blame yourself for Lord Inuyasha's brainwashing and want to make Dartz pay for what he's done to you and him! Don't you want to get your revenge against Dartz for setting you and Lord Inuyasha with Kikyo's help as well as those so-called people that used to be your best friends from the Feudal Era for using both you and Lord Inuyasha for your abilities?"

Kagome replies, nervously, "I do! I mean…I…"

Sartorius tells all of them, with an evil sly grin, "I think that I know what the problem is. Your emotions and feelings for Lord Inuyasha are getting in the way of what's doing what's right. Allow me to help you." Just then Sartorius' eyes glow an evil violet and no matter what Kagome does, she can't turn away. Soon enough, Kagome's eyes become dull as they close them and when Sartorius' eyes stop glowing, Kagome slowly open her eyes. When Kagome's eyes are open, all of them are dull and lifeless.

Kagome tells Sartorius, in a cold and emotionless tone, "I'm at your command, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Good. I thought that you would see things my way."

Kagome asks, in a cold and emotionless tone, "It will be a pleasure to get rid of that asshole and make Inuyasha see the Light as well as saving Yusuke and the others, sir."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Good. I leave it all to you." Sartorius gives Kagome her glowing Ice Spellcaster deck, the white glow transfers into them for a few moments, and they bow in unison.

Kagome tells Sartorius, with a cold emotionless tone, "Don't worry, sir, I won't fail you."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I know that you won't. Now, bring Lord Inuyasha and his sisters into the Light while the others bring the injured to the infirmary within our dorm!"

Kagome says, with cold emotionless tones, "Yes, Master!"

(**Later that day; At the abandoned laboratory**)

Now, we find Kagome, with an Academy style duel disk attached to her left wrist along with a quiver full of arrows and bow in her right hand, Kari, Alexis, and Sakura in front of the abandoned laboratory.

Kari asks Kagome, with a cold serious tone, "Do you sense anything?"

Kagome says, with a shake of her head, "No, I don't. I can't sense either those Orichalcos jerks or our friends. It must be Melody. Knowing her, she must have made spells to mask their auras. Having Melody's Demonic Priestess of knowledge can help those fucking dorks out."

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, what are waiting for?!" Soon after, Serena, Jade, and Celeste runs into the building while the others watch them go.

(**A brief time later; within the abandoned laboratory**)

Inside of the abandoned laboratory, we find Kagome, Kari, Alexis, and Sakura walking around and looking within room looking for any sign of Yusuke, Chazz, Shakuma, and Akane.

Kari calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke! Chazz! Shakuma! Akane! Where are you?! Are you here?!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't like this. I don't her any signs of Yusuke or the others."

Kagome tells Alexis, with a nod, "I know what you are saying. Remember, with that Orichalcos poodle version of Melody on their side, they might have spells that blocks our senses."

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Good point." They continued to search around and kept on guard for any traps.

Just then Chazz's voice calls out, coldly, "Help! Someone let us out of here! If you dorks don't let us go, you are going to be sorry!"

Alexis calls out, stunned, "That's Chazz!"

Kari says, with a dark serious tone, "Hold on, Chazz! We're coming!" Soon after, the group races to where Chazz's voice is coming from and they stop in front of door.

Sakura says, with a dark serious tone, "We're here, Chazz!" Soon after, Sakura kicks in the door and the three of them enter the room ready for anything, but they find nothing within the room.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "There is no one here." The group continues to look around the room while staying on guard and soon enough, they found a loudspeaker. Kari states, perplexed, "A loud speaker?"

Sakura yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Oh shit! It's a trap! Someone must have used a transformation jutsu to turn into a copy of Chazz and replicate Chazz's voice!"

Just then Ranma's voice calls out from the loudspeaker, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, Billboard Brow!" Just then a lot of metal shielding covers the walls, ceiling, and the floor even!

Sakura states, with a cold annoyed tone, "Do you think that some kind of metal shield can stop us and our power?!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "No, but this will, Forehead Girl!" Just then the whole room starts to fill with knockout gas and the group starts to cough.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Knockout gas!" The four SOL girls continue to cough and the group ran the door, which was blocked off by the metal shields. Sakura immediately hits it with a super-strong punch, even with Lady Tsunade's super-strength, but there was no effect, much to the girls' shock.

Hikaru says over the loudspeaker, dark and coldly, "Sorry, pinky, but we specially designed this metal to absorb chakra and spiritual energy powered attacks like your super-strong punches made with that hag, Tsunade's, super-strength with Melody's Demonic Priestess magic helping!" The four girls continue to cough and the knockout gas is causing them to feel woozy, Kagome starts to get an arrow out and aims at the door and fires it as it turns sickly white when it hits the door, but when the smoke and dust clear, the metal shield has a nasty burn, but it doesn't even cut.

Melody yells out over the loudspeaker, in a dark cold taunting tone, "Oh man! I don't know who's the bigger moron, the REAL Kagome or the white fake! Demonic Priestess magic is far more powerful a regular Priestess magic! Didn't you hear Hikaru, you pathetic miko!?"

Kagome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you, poodle! When I get out of here, I'm going to make you and your fucking family pay for this!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "So, you finally revealed your true self, miko! That's fine! We want you fighting at your best when my brother totally demolishes you and you'll get what you deserve, bitch!" Soon enough, Kagome falls on her knees as she gets more and more lightheaded and the same for Alexis, Sakura, and Kari.

Kari asks, weakly, "How…how can we…get out of here?"

Alexis coughs as she slowly loses consciousness and she thinks in her mind, weakly, "That…asshole…! He'll p…!" Soon enough, Alexis falls on her stomach, losing consciousness, completely.

Kari says, in a weak horror tone, "Alexis!" Kari coughs as she becomes more lightheaded and Sakura and Kagome continues to cough as they fell on their hands, having their eye lids slowly closing and they soon loses consciousness along with Kari as she falls on her left side, knocked out causing the gas to fade away. A short time after the gas fades away completely, the metal shielding retracts allowing Melody, in her half dog-demon form and female Obelisk Blue uniform, Hikaru, Naruto, Hotaru, and Ranma enter into the room.

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I knew that it was too easy!"

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I know what you mean, Ranma! Let's get them to headquarters!" Soon enough, Ranma and Hotaru grab Alexis' unconscious form by the back of her collar, pulling her on their shoulders, while Naruto flings the unconscious Sakura behind his back and Hikaru doing the same for Kari. Melody then walks over to Kagome's unconscious form with dark cold contempt look on her face and she kicks Kagome's right side hard, causing her to groan out in pain as she was turned to her back. Melody then stomps onto Kagome's chest, causing more pain filled groaning to escape from Kagome's mouth.

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, that's felt good! But I'll be laughing for the amount of pain that my brother is going to give you! Karma has a nasty way of biting you in the ass for all those times you've had that damned rosary on my brother's neck and those damned 'sits'! Now, it's payback time, miko!" Immediately, Melody flings the unconsciousness Kagome behind her back and with the unconsciousness SOL girls in tow, they head back to the Orichalcos' headquarters.

(**Sometime later; Within the Orichalcos' headquarters**)

Deep within Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors, with Nodoka, Izayoi, and her children in their Duel Academy uniforms, assembled together while Taigoku was on one side of the dueling field with his duel disk attached to his left wrist while the unconscious Kagome is lying in front of him on the other side with a duel disk attached to her left wrist. By the Orichalcos warriors, Yusuke, Chazz, Alexis, Sakuma, Akane, Sakura, and Kari are chained to black crosses and had black shackles around their necks. The crosses that Yusuke, Akane, and Sakura were bided had plenty of sutras on and around them to negate Yusuke's spiritual and demonic powers, Akane's Divine Warrior powers, and Sakura's chakra.

Naruto asks, with a dark cold sly grin, "Isn't it time for this dork's 'wake up' call? The knockout gas should have worn off by now!"

Megumi gives Naruto a bucket of ice water and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Be our guest." Naruto gives an evil sly grin, walks over to Taigoku's right side, and throws the ice water to Kagome, who wakes up with a start.

Taigoku yells out, with an evil sly smile, "So, it's about time, bitch!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Who is the asshole that did that?!"

Taigoku replies, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Who do you think, bitch?!"

Kagome turns to the source of the voice and yells out, when she sees Taigoku, "What in hell do you think that you are doing, Inuyasha?! I thought that you wanted us to meet at the abandoned laboratory!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh right! We did say that! It was all a ruse to bring you to our headquarters."

Kagome says, surprised, "You mean that this is…!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, miko! This is our headquarters!"

Holly yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey, bastard, wake up! Nap time is over!" Holly slams her right knee into Yusuke's gut and Yusuke wakes up immediately.

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "What the hell?!"

Kagome gasps when she sees him and she yells out, shocked, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke looks at Kagome and asks, perplexed, "Kagome?" Yusuke then looks at himself and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What?! Who in fuck is the asshole?!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "That would be me, Mister Urameshi!" Everyone turns to see Dartz, in his usual robes, with an evil sly grin on his lips.

Yusuke yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You motherfucker, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to…" Yusuke then struggles to free his bond, but he finds his strength and power are gone and he is unable to get out! Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What in the fuck did to you do to me?! I don't have my powers!"

Melody points to sutras on and around Yusuke's body and replies, with a dark sly grin, "No duh, dork! Thanks to my sutras and spells, enhanced by the powers of Orichalcos, your spirit and demon powers are negated and we made sure to make those shackles extra strength to be sure that you stay there!"

Tyler takes out a remote from his pocket and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Which reminds me!? Rise and shine, dweebs!" Tyler presses a few buttons on the remote, which activates the shackles, which woke up Chazz, Alexis, Shakuma, Akane, Kari, and Sakura.

Sakura yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Who did that!?"

Tyler says, with an evil nasty smile, "That would be me, pinky!"

Kari looks at Tai, who was giving her a dark cold contempt look on his face, and she says, pleadingly, "Tai, please help!"

Tai turns away from his SOL controlled younger sister's pleas, breaking her heart even more so and Kari sends a cold angered glare at Dartz and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What do you want with us, asshole!?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "You're glaring at the wrong person, Miss Kamiya! These were the ideas of my associates who you all have turned your backs to!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "We didn't turn our backs on them! You set us up, you jerk!" Akane tries to move, but couldn't and she finds her strength was gone and she yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Okay! What did you do to me!?"

Light says, with an evil sly grin, "Simple, tomboy, we used Melody's Demonic Priestess to negate your Divine Warrior powers and strength and the same with Urameshi's spiritual and demonic energy as well as Billboard Brow's chakra so she can't use that old hag of a Hokage's super-strength.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "What!?" Sakura tries to get out from her binds, but she's can't!

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "Don't waste your energy, Forehead Girl! You'll need it for the screams of pain that you'll be getting!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let them go!"

Taigoku displays his duel disk and calls out, darkly and coldly, "That's not happening, miko?! You and I are going to duel right here and now!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Should you refuse then you'll be forced to watch as the souls of your friends and cousin will be ripped from their bodies and be fuel for the Great Leviathan and if I'm not mistaken, Yusuke Urameshi, being the descendant of Raizen and with enormous spiritual and demonic energy, is one of those beings needed for the Great Leviathan's rebirth!"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "You bastard!"

Shakuma yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You monster! You'll never get away with this!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Too bad, loser! We already have! Once the duel is over, then the Great Leviathan will rise!"

Kagome yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's if the Seal of Orichalcos is played and I won't allow that to happen!"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "That's what you think, wench! I'm going to stay in this form in case my life-points hit zero, since I need to stay in this form so the Great Leviathan will rise!"

Kagome says, in a cold serious tone, "That's not going to happen!" Kagome activates her duel disk along with Taigoku, their life-points counters displays 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Taigoku and Kagome yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Kagome: 8000

Taigoku: 8000

Kagome says, drawing a card, "I'll go first!" Kagome says, her Field Spell slot opening, "Too bad for you since I play my Seal of Light Field Spell card!" When the Field Spell slot closes, the sickly white version of the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and on Kagome's forehead. Kagome says, with a cold grin, "Sorry, Inuyasha, but as long as this card remains on the field, all of my monsters are Light monsters and they gain five hundred attack and defense points as well as I can play up to ten monsters and ten spell and trap cards! And this card can't leave the field, but unlike your stupid card, it doesn't take away our souls!"

Yusuke says, with a cold grin, "Way to go, Kagome!"

Taigoku says, his Orichalcos stone and Millennium Pendant glowing, "Don't count on it, wench!" Just then the Seal of Light sparks as a dark energy surrounds the field.

Kagome yells out, with a cold strong tone, "What's going on here?! What have you done?!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "I turned your own stupid card against you! My Orichalcos stone and Millennium Item protect me for any negative effects of that stupid seal, which you are dumb to think that I don't know, and it doesn't matter that my Seal of Orichalcos is useless! I created a Shadow Game in which the loser gets sealed anyway!"

Kagome says, shocked, "You can't!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "I just did! And whoever loses, the Leviathan wins!"

Melody says, pointing to the captured SOL members, "And by the way, if you don't fight, we'll shock them until they are unconsciousness for weeks and also, every since time that you lose life-points, they will get shocked!"

The SOL members and Kagome gasp in shock in which she says, with a cold serious tone, "That's not fair!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Life isn't fair, witch! Now, complete your move already!"

Kagome says, looking at the cards in her hand, "You are going to regret that! You might have gotten a sneak peek at my Ice Deck, but I've improved it and not with just my new Venus card!" Kagome says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Just then Snow Fairy (1100/700-1600/700) comes to the field in attack mode in which the Seal of Light increases its power. Kagome says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And thanks to this card, you can only set your spell cards and need to wait a turn to play them! I'll end my turn with two face-down cards!"

Taigoku says, drawing a card, "You think that I need spell cards to crush you?! Even if I do, your monster won't be around too long to prevent me to use my spells!" Taigoku says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I special summon my Vice Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "Since you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon it without using any other monster, but its strength is cut in half!" Taigoku says, discarding his Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) monster card and putting another card on his duel disk, "Then I discard my Tri-Horned Dragon to special summon my Hardened Armed Dragon in attack mode!" Immediately, Hardened Armed Dragon (1500/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Finally, I release both of them to Advance Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Just then both monsters vanish and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode!

Yusuke says, stunned, "Oh no! And thanks to Hardened Armed Dragon, Kagome can't use effects to destroy his dragon!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "Thanks for the idea, dorks! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack her whip with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashes a dark fireball at Snow Fairy which slams into her with terrific force and Kagome yells out in pain as she is burned by the flames while the SOL members cry out in pain as they are shocked while Kagome loses 800 life-points! Taigoku says, with a dark cold grin, "And if you are too stupid to figure it out, I'm using Yukimura's abilities against you!"

Kagome says, with a cold annoyed tone, "I get it!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "Isn't it ironic?! The person that you and your backstabbing cousin threw out into the cold and hurt so much is going to be your end! This is true justice, wench!" Taigoku says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Speaking of which, I can now play my Heavy Storm since your little witch went by the way side!" Just then a storm comes onto the field in which Kagome's face-down cards, Mirror Force and Raigeki Break, are destroyed. Taigoku says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Card of Sanctity and forcing both of us to draw until both of us have six cards!" Kagome and Taigoku draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Taigoku says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Soul Release and use it to remove your little brat, Snow Fairy, from play!" Kagome growls as she removes said monster from her graveyard.

Sakura says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Oh, great! Kagome can't use it anymore unless she uses a special trap or spell card to return to play!"

Taigoku says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "Not a chance! I release my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to play my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes in dark flames and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, with a dark cold grin, "And since I have five dragons in my graveyard, my Red-Eyes gains fifteen hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon goes from 2400/2000 to 3900/2000 in which Taigoku says, putting four cards into the spell/trap slot, "And I'll end my turn with four face-downs, dweeb!"

Current Score:

Taigoku: 8000

Kagome: 7200

Kagome says, drawing a card, "It's my move!"

Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And since you have six or more cards, I can play my trap card: Gamble!" Taigoku's face-down card is the Gamble trap card and he says, with a dark cold smile, "With this card, I get to flip a coin and if I guess right on what it lands, I get five new cards! If I'm wrong, I have to skip my next turn!" Just then a large coin lands on the field and then flips into the air in which Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Heads!"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Inuyasha has only a fifty-fifty chance of success! Why is he relying on luck?!" Just then the coin lands on the ground and it is revealed to be tails.

Sakura says, with a cold grin, "Tails, you lose!"

Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Wrong, loser! I play my face-down: Change the Odds!" Taigoku's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a slot machine face and Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "With this card, I can flip again, but this time, there is a twist, I can't land the same way that it did before!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "That means that Inuyasha can't lose this time!" The coin lands on heads and Taigoku draws five new cards from his deck.

Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows to play one level five or higher Normal monster from my hand and I choose Ice Magician!" Immediately, Ice Magician (2500/2100-3000/2100) appears on the field in attack mode while being infused with the energy of the Seal of Light. Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Arcana Force spell card! As long as this card remains on the field, it gets one spell counter for every spellcaster destroyed and when I release it and one spellcaster, I get one card for every counter on this card!" Kagome says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with three face-down cards!"

Taigoku says, drawing a card, "Is that it, witch?! Time to take out your pathetic magician!" Taigoku says, with a serious tone, "Darkness Dragon, get rid of that pathetic peon with Inferno Darkfire!" Darkness Dragon unleashes a blast of darkness flame energy right at Ice Magician.

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "A Hero Emerges!" Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Kagome says, with a cold smirk, "Since you attacked, you have to pick a card in my hand and if it is monster that I can special summon, you are out of luck!" Kagome reveals her Buster Blader (2600/2300) monster card and she says, with a cold smirk, "And since this is a monster, you are really out of luck!" Just then Bluster Blader (2600/2300-6100/2300) appears on the field in attack mode and Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And thanks to the seal, it becomes a Light monster and gains five hundred attack points not to mention the extra five hundred for each dragon monster on your field!"

Taigoku says, with a cold snort, "Figures that you would use a card like that, but your magician is still finished!"

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not with my Covering Fire trap card!" Kagome's next face-down is revealed to be the Covering Fire trap card and Kagome says, with a cold smile, "Thanks to this card, I get to choose another monster and it will his or her attack points to the monster that you are attacking!"

Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Wrong, witch! I play my Dark Bribe counter trap!" Taigoku's face-down card is revealed to be the Dark Bribe counter-trap card and Taigoku says, with a dark cold grin, "This card forces you to draw a card and then your trap card is destroyed!" Kagome gives a look of shock as she draws a card while her Covering Fire trap card is negated and destroyed in which Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon slams into Ice Magician, destroying it, and Kagome and the rest of the SOL member cry out in pain as Kagome loses 900 more life-points. Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Then I play my next trap: Darkness Buster!" Taigoku's trap card is revealed to be a trap card of a legion of Dark monsters attacking one single Light monster. Taigoku says, with a dark cold grin, "Since my Dark monster destroyed one of your monsters, you suffer damage equal to its original attack points!" Taigoku's trap card unleashes a burst of energy right at Kagome.

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my trap: Burst Synchro Summon!" Kagome's trap card is revealed to be a monster protected from dark pink flames by an energy shield and she says, as a shield protects her from the energy of Taigoku's trap card, "This card allows me to negate card effect damage and then summon a Synchro monster with attack points equal to the damage that I would have taken!"

Melody asks, a bit stunned, "Synchro Monster?!"

Kagome says, displaying a Synchro Monster card, "Those nonbelievers and Signers aren't the only ones with Synchro Monsters now! And here is the first Society of Light Synchro Monster: Explosive Magician!" Immediately, Explosive Magician (2500/1800-3000/1800), a white armored spellcaster, appears on the field in attack mode.

Taigoku says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Taigoku: 8000

Kagome: 6300

Kagome says, drawing a card, "I won't lose to you, Inuyasha!" Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Pot of Greed and gain two more cards!" Kagome draws two more cards and she says, "Buster Blader, destroy his dragon!" Buster Blader moves in to attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and slices him in half.

Taigoku says, pushing two buttons on his duel disk, "I activate my trap cards: Defense Draw and Michizure!" Taigoku's face-down card are revealed to be Defense Draw and Michizure trap card and Taigoku says, with a dark cold smile, "To bad for you, loser! My Defense Draw protects me from damage while allowing me to draw a card while you lose a monster namely your Buster Blader!" Kagome gasps in shock as Taigoku draws a card and Buster Blader is destroyed!

Sakura says, stunned, "That was Kagome's best card against Inuyasha's dragons!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "But she can still attack him with her Magician!"

Kagome says, with a cold serious tone, "And that's what I'm going to do!" Explosive Magician leaps forward and prepares to attack Taigoku directly.

Taigoku says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Too bad that I already came prepare for that pathetic move, wench! When I'm directly attacked I can play my Battle Fader in attack mode!" Just then Battle Fader (0/0), a cross between a bat and clock pendulum, appears on the field in attack mode and Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And thanks to it, when summoned in this manner, the Battle Phase immediately ends!" Just then Battle Fader unleashes a loud bell-like 'bong' that forces Explosive Magician back.

Kagome says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn!"

Taigoku says, drawing a card, "You know it, wench!" Taigoku says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I play my Graceful Charity in which I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Taigoku draws three cards, discards two cards, and he says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Silent Doom to bring back my Flamvell Guard Tuner monster!" Soon after, Flamvell Guard (100/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Yusuke says, shocked, "Tuner monster?!"

Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "You aren't the only one that got some Tuner and Synchro monsters from Industrial Illusions dweeb!"

Taigoku says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Ancient Rules spell card and play one level five or above Normal monster from my hand!" Taigoku says, putting one card on his duel disk, "My Black Dragon Jungle King will do nicely!" Just then Black Dragon Jungle King (2100/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Then I tune my Flamvell Guard with my Battle Fader and dragon in order to Synchro Summon my Dark End Dragon!" Flamvell Guard turns into a star that turns into a ring that surround the other two of Taigoku's monsters, making them become transparent, and Taigoku puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk causing Dark End Dragon (2600/2100) to come out of column of light in attack mode. Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Now, I use my dragon's ability to take out your Magician by dropping five hundred attack points from my dragon!" Dark End Dragon unleashes a burst of dark energy from the mouth on its chest and destroys Kagome's magician while Dark End Dragon goes down from 2600/2100 to 2100/2100! Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "Dark End Dragon, attack that witch directly!" Dark End Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of dark energy right at Kagome!

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Waboku trap card!" Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Kagome says, as three maidens appear to protect her from Dark End Dragon's attack, "This trap card prevents me from getting damaged this turn, Inuyasha!"

Taigoku says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a couple of cards face-down!"

Kagome says, drawing a card, "It's my move!" Kagome puts one card onto her duel disk and she says, with a cold plain tone, "I end my turn with a one monster face-down!"

Taigoku says, drawing a card, "Is that all, witch?! I'll show how it is done!" Taigoku says, with a dark cold grin while putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell card and give it to my dragon! And now, when he crushes one of your pathetic monsters in defense mode, you get hit with the difference between his attack and your weak defense, moron! Dark End Dragon, attack!" Dark End Dragon unleashes a blast to reveal Kagome's Morphing Jar (700/600-1200/600) in which Kagome cries out in pain from getting burned from the dark energy while the other SOL members cry out in pain from the electrical shock as Kagome loses 1500 life-points.

Kagome says, grunting out, "Since you revealed my… Morphing Jar, Inuyasha, both of us get five new cards into our hands…" Kagome and Taigoku have no cards to discard so they draw five new cards from their decks.

Taigoku says, giving a dark cold smirk, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Taigoku: 8000

Kagome: 4800

Kagome says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, Inuyasha!" Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Silent Doom and use it to bring back my Ice Magician!" Just then Ice Magician (2500/2100) returns to the field in defense mode. Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Title of Light Knight spell card! Thanks to this card, I can release my Ice Magician to play Ice Magician Knight in attack mode!" A card comes out of Kagome's deck and Ice Magician then becomes Ice Magician Knight (2500/2100-3000/2100), a sickly white and icy-blue version of Dark Magician Knight, in attack mode. Kagome says, with a cold strong tone, "And when he is brought out, you lose one card on the field and your lizard is a pretty good target!" Ice Magician Knight then slices Dark End Dragon in half and destroying the dragon monster. Kagome says, with a cold strong tone, "And I attack you directly with my Magician Knight!" Ice Magician Knight attacks Taigoku directly and he yelps as he loses 3000 life-points, but he doesn't signs of being really hurt.

Yusuke says, with a cold annoyed tone, "He has got to be hurting after that!"

Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "That witch will be experience pain after this card: Damage Condenser!" Taigoku's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and he says, taking a card out his deck, "This card allows me to play a card equal to the damage that I just experience and I choose another Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Just then another Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Then I activate my Celebration of Creation trap card!" Taigoku's other face-down card proves to be the Celebration of Creation trap card and he says, with a dark cold sly smirk, "And since a monster was brought due to a spell or trap card, your turn automatically ends, dork!"

Kagome says, with a cold snort, "Just go, Inuyasha!"

Current Score:

Taigoku: 5000

Kagome: 4800

Taigoku says, drawing a card, "With pleasure, rat!" Taigoku says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I play my Inferno Fire Blast spell card! This card allows to inflict damage to you equal to Red-Eyes' attack power!" Just then a fireball slams into Kagome and she cries out in pain as she is burned while the other SOL members cry out in pain as they are shocked while Kagome loses 2400 life-points. Taigoku says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Monster Reincarnation! By sending one card to my graveyard, I can return one monster card to my hand!" Taigoku discards one Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) and takes out another card from his graveyard in which Taigoku says, with a dark sly grin, "And I release my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to bring back the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode!" As Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-4800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, wit ha dark cold smirk, "And now, it is time for your to experience real pain, wench! Darkness Dragon, attack!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashes its power against Kagome's Ice Magician Knight.

Kagome says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Ice Bunker trap card!" Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of igloo protecting a monster from powerful flame attacks in which a bunker made of ice and snow negates the attack of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Kagome says, with a cold sly tone, "As long as there is an 'Ice' monster on the field, this trap card negates the attacks of any monster that's stronger than the strongest 'Ice' monster on my field!"

Taigoku says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I remove my Masked Dragon in order to play my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode!" Masked Dragon vanishes from the field and then Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400), a metallic version of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode. Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And now, I play his ability to play any dragon monster in my hand or graveyard! And I choose my Dark End Dragon!" Immediately, Dark End Dragon (2600/2100) appears on the field and Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "And now, I use his ability to destroy your pathetic warrior!" Dark End Dragon unleashes the darkness energy from its chest and Ice Magician Knight is destroyed. Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "I end with a face-down!"

Current Score:

Taigoku: 5000

Kagome: 2400

Kagome says, drawing a card, "With pleasure, Inuyasha!" Kagome says, with a cold smile and putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Lightning Vortex spell card!" Kagome discards one card from her hand and she says, with a cold smirk, "With this card, I can discard one card from my hand to take out your lizard army at once!" Just then a lightning storm destroys all of Taigoku's monsters and Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn in order to revive the card that I sent to the graveyard: My new Splendid Venus!" Just then Splendid Venus (2800/2400-3300/2400) appears on the field in attack mode. Kagome says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Cold Wave spell card and making your spell and trap card useless for this turn!" Just then a cold wind freezes Taigoku's face-down card and Kagome says, with a cold strong tone, "Now, let's see if this won't make you see reason, Inuyasha! Attack with Divine Feather Shower!" Splendid Venus unleashes dozens of light powered feathers at Taigoku that rip and tear into him, but he only grunts as he loses 3300 life-points.

Taigoku asks, with a dark cold smirk, "Is that all, wench?"

Sakura says, with a cold smile, "Don't listen to him, Kagome! You got him!"

Kagome says, with a cold grin, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Taigoku: 1700

Kagome: 2400

Taigoku says, drawing a card, "Not bad, witch. You actually wasted some of my best guys, but…" Taigoku says, with a dark cold smirk, "You just played into my hands, witch!"

Kagome asks, with a cold serious tone, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smile, "This card might tell you what I mean, wench!" Taigoku then displays a Dragon's Mirror spell card.

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Dragon's Mirror? You can play dragon-type fusion monsters from removing the right fusion material…You can't have THAT card?!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smile and playing the card, "That's right, fool! I wanted all those dragons in my graveyard since I've been playing this from the start! I use Dragon's Mirror to remove my Dark End Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to play my ultimate dragon: Five-Headed Dragon!" Kagome gasps in horror as the said monsters are removed from the graveyard and when Taigoku puts the fusion monster card on his duel disk, Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000-4500/4500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kagome says, sweating nervously, "Your beast isn't so tough and even if you destroy my Venus, I'll still be in this duel and plus, thanks to my seal, all my monsters are Light monster and I'll be able to destroy your monster with my own!"

Taigoku says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not with this card, loser! I'll have my dragon attack right now and activate it since my dragon is attacking, weakling! I activate my Battle Fusion spell card!" Taigoku's face-down card is revealed to be the Battle Fusion Quick-Play spell card and he yells out, with a dark cold sly tone, "And with this card, my dragon gains the strength of your weakling Venus!" Five-Headed Dragon goes up from 4500/4500 to 7800/4500!

Sakura yells out, horrified, "Oh no, Kagome!"

Akane says, stunned, "Don't do it, Inuyasha!"

Kagome says, shocked, "This can't be! How could I lose? I had the Light on my side!"

Taigoku calls out, with a dark cold strong tone, "See if your precious 'Light' protects you from this, loser! Five-Headed Dragon, send this witch screaming into the shadows and make her pay the price for betrayal!" Five-Headed Dragon unleashes its power that totally vaporizes Kagome's Venus when it slams into her in which Kagome screams out intense pain and agony as she loses 4500 life-points while the rest of the SOL members scream out from the shocking that they are gaining with the end of duel.

Final Score:

Taigoku: 1700

Kagome: 0

With the end of the duel, Kagome's greatly smoking form collapses onto the ground, face-first, as the Seal of Light vanishes as well.

With the end of the duel, Yusuke says, weakly, "Kagome, no…"

The Orichalcos warriors laugh and Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't get your knickers in a twister, losers! She is safe!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I don't want this pathetic fake! I want the real deal!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold smile, "I can't believe that you losers fell for that trick about turning your card against you!"

Sakura says, weakly, "Naruto, you…!!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold smirk, "What are you going to do about it, pink whore?"

Sakura says, with a cold angered tone, "I'm going to knock you for this horrible prank, Naruto!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold smile, "Doubtful, loser." Soon after, the Orichalcos members knock out the greatly weakened and injured members of the SOL, one after another, until they were all unconsciousness.

Taigoku says, looking at the unconscious form of Kagome, "And now, we'll take this worthless wench to those losers and prepare for the final battle to come. When the real traitor comes out, she will pay."

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; A good time afterwards**)

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together as they talk about the events that they had experienced recently and with the keys, they had come to the agreement that the Orichalcos warriors had the keys.

Bastion says, with a plain tone, "Those under Dartz's control must have the real keys. They knew about the fakes and the Society of Light didn't know that they were fake, not even the real Sartorius."

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "Most likely, they have taken them in their attacks on the Society of Light, here, at Duel Academy."

Syrus says, annoyed, "Just great, everyone! They have the keys!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What I don't get is why they didn't take the satellite controls either?"

Ino says, amazed, "Jaden's right! I must admit that's weird!"

Atticus asks, surprised, "Jaden being right? Whoa! Are there flying pigs or clouds of doom in the air?"

Jaden says, with a rare annoyed tone, "Very funny, Atticus."

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Get serious, everyone."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "Keiko's right, Atticus."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "So, all along our real enemy was Sartorius, but the evil alien inside of him."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "As you have heard before, the Light of Destruction is an ancient evil force of destruction that has existent since the start of creation."

Davis asks, curiously, "What's up with all of this stuff? Light of Hope? Light of Destruction? Darkness of Salvation?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "I think that we should start at the beginning. As we in the Spirit World and many others know, there are two forces that started all of creation: Harmony and Discord also known as Cosmos and Chaos. The clash of Harmony and Discord at the start of creation unleashed the big bang and separated their energies into four powers: Light of Creation also known as Light of Hope, Light of Destruction, Darkness of Salvation, and Sinister Darkness. Light of Creation and Darkness of Salvation came from Harmony and Light of Destruction and Sinister Darkness came from Discord. At the start of creation, the Dragon Star was also born and it filled with powers of Life and Creation, much like other two powers created from Harmony, but the Dragon Star was created from the fragments of Harmony that didn't go into either of the Light of Creation or Darkness of Salvation, but the Dragon Star, filled with the powers of Life, rivaled the other four powers and thus, the Dragon Star is equal to the other four. As you know, the Dragon Star became the mighty Crimson Dragon."

Yugi asks, curiously, "So the Crimson Dragon is on par with the 'four main powers' born from Harmony and Discord?"

Kurama says, with a nod, "That's right, Yugi, but there are plenty that also on par with those powers. The Creator of Light, the fusion of the three Deity Monsters of Egypt, the Great Leviathan, and Zorc are close rivals to them for example, Yugi."

Joey says, with a snort, "That's good to know."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What about this Egyptian Princess that you talked about?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Atem's cousin was the Chosen One of Harmony: The person chosen by the powers created by Harmony to maintain balance in the universe since she could harness the true strength of Light, which is the Light of Creation, within her through her special Millennium Item. For now, we can't inform you what that item is called, but you will be surprised."

Hassleberry says, with a plain tone, "After we been through with Sarge and his sister, I doubt it."

Botan says, with a plain tone, "But remember, as Harmony's warrior, she also can weld the darkness since she needs it to balance out the great power of the Light of Creation that she welded."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "And there were dangers if she gets swallowed by the darkness or 'taken' by the Light of Destruction."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "End of the world and then universe should be good enough to describe it."

Sayu says, with a plain tone, "That should explain it quite clearly Koenma."

Kuwabara asks, with a serious tone, "Okay, so, what do we need to do now? Do we go after the satellite controls or the keys?"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "I wish that I knew, Kuwabara."

Sayu asks, curiously, "Why did they take the keys in the first place?"

Just then a dark cold male voice calls out, "Would you losers like to know dork?" Everyone looks towards the source only to see an unconscious and injured Kagome with a badly burnt and torn white uniform flop down on the ground in front of them thrown by none other than Taigoku, Eternal Aquarius, and Eternal Starfire.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko yell out in unison, horrified, "Kagome!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You don't have to worry about that wench! I didn't want that fake! I wanted the real traitor, so, I spared her… for the moment!"

As our heroes and heroines assemble around Kagome's fallen form, Koga says, with a sneer, "How could you, Inuyasha?! You have reached a new low!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "That worthless whore got what she deserved! Personally, I should have let you have her! She is just a backstabbing slut after all, wolf!"

Koga says, with an angered tone, "How dare you, dog?! I have had enough of you, Inuyasha!" Koga then uses his speed to charge Taigoku, but just before he gets close, Eternal Starfire gets in front of Taigoku and yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, **"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"** Eternal Starfire slams Koga with his** Chestnuts Roasting in an Open Fire Fists** attack in which Koga gasps for air in which the punches are blur to him, sending him backwards and slamming onto the ground, hard.

Sango says, shocked, "Koga!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold snarl, "Learn your place, wolf!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Tell that traitorous witch that when we met, again, she won't be so lucky." Just then Eternal Aquarius slams some ninja smoke bombs and covering the three of them up in which when the smoke clears, the three of them have vanished

TK says, with a plain tone, "They're gone, everyone. Needless, I'm not surprised by their exit."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, what now?"

Matt says, with a plain tone, "We need to bring them inside, everyone."

Sora asks, with a curious tone, "How can we consol her?"

Jun says, with a nasty tone, "And why would she need your consoling missy? I think that you did enough!" Sora winches from Jun's nasty tone as the others prepare to take Kagome into the Slifer Red dorms and prepare to heal her.

(**Back at the 'White Dorm'; Later that day**)

Later that day, we find Kasa holding Yusuke's and Alexis' unconscious forms over her shoulders along with Divine Fiery Pyre holding Shakuma's and Chazz's unconscious forms over her shoulders, Divine Starfire holding Akane's unconscious form over her right shoulder, and Eternal Star holding Sakura's and Kari's unconscious forms over his shoulders, hovering in front of the 'White Dorm'.

Kasa then yells out, darkly and coldly, "Hey, white dorks, come out here right now and pick up your trash!" Soon enough, Yuka 2, Sayuri, Ray, Hilary, Kelly, Yolei, Ken, Tenten, and Hinata come out to see the four Orichalcos warriors.

Yolei yells out, stunned, "It's the Orichalcos!"

Tenten yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "What do you want?!"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark sly grin, "Just to return some trash of yours to you!" The Orichalcos members then throw the four captured SOL members' unconscious forms in front of them, much to the shock of the other SOL members.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Yuka 2 and Sayuri yell out in unison, horrified, "Akane!"

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kari!"

Tenten calls out, horrified, "Sakura!"

Kelly yells out, with a cold angered tone, "What did you do to them?!"

Divine Fiery Pyre retorts, darkly and coldly, "What do you think, dweeb?! We just gave them a taste what's coming to them!"

Hilary then asks, in a cold serious tone, "Where's Kagome?!"

Kasa says, with an evil sly and wicked smile on her lips, "Isn't it obvious, dorks? She played a little duel with my brother and lost!"

The SOL girls gasp in horror and Hinata asks, stunned, "Kagome lost?"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Ding! Ding! The little white wench got it right! That's right! That white fake of Higurashi got pounded by Inuyasha into the dirt, but don't worry, her soul isn't seal…yet! And now, that backstabbing miko is back with those other dweebs and traitors! So, you just lost one of your best duelists!" The Orichalcos members give out evil laughter at that and then Divine Starfire says, pointing to Akane's unconscious form and with a dark cold serious tone, "By the way, dorks, give that white tomboy a message that comes from my friends, brother, mother, and me! It is: 'She's next!'" The Orichalcos members then teleports away through some kind of teleportation, leaving a group of flabbergasted SOL members at what they just heard.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "I can't believe it! Kagome lost a Shadow Duel!"

Hinata says, with a cold serious tone, "And Kagome-chan was one of our strongest duelists and one of the Chosen Duelists that we had in fact!"

Ken says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah! Now, all that we have are Yusuke and you, Kelly!"

Kelly yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Damn them! Those Orichalcos members are knowing almost all of our plans and now, this!"

Hilary asks, stunned, "I can't believe that Kagome lost! What happens when they come after us next?!"

Sayuri tells Hilary, with a cold serious tone, "Don't say that Hilary! We have the power of light and destiny on our side! We'll get Kagome back from those nonbelievers one day!"

Yolei says, with a cold serious tone, "Sayuri's right! Right now, we need to get the others inside!"

Ken says, with a cold plain tone, "And report this to Master Sartorius!"

Yuka 2 says, with a cold plain tone and worried tone, "Master Sartorius isn't going to like this!"

Yolei says, with a cold annoyed tone, "No duh, Yolei!" Quickly, the SOL members put the unconscious forms of their fallen comrades on their shoulders and carry them back inside of their dorm where there are plenty of gasps from their beaten and batter forms, especially Yusuke's by other male and female SOL members, not knowing the full truth about what happened to them. The SOL members can only wonder what Sartorius will think and what they can do next to stop our heroes and heroines and the Orichalcos.

(**Back in the Orichalcos' headquarters; sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors, with the exception of Melody and Megumi, assembled in front of Dartz while he was congratulating Inuyasha on the defeat of the SOL controlled Kagome Higurashi.

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "You did a very good job, Lord Inuyasha."

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "Yes! That's my son, alright!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold smile, "I know! I just can't wait until I teach that REAL backstabbing wench about what happens when you cross with me real soon!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "You may get that chance, bro!" Everyone looks towards the source only to see Melody and Megumi, in their half dog-demon forms and female Obelisk Blue uniforms, while holding the unconscious and injured forms of Koga's two men, Ginta and Hakkaku, by their hands.

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey! Why did you two bring those mangy wolves in our sacred domain!?"

Dartz tells Inuyasha, with an evil sly smile, "Because I told them to bring them to us! Lord Inuyasha, how do you think that since Kagome Higurashi is back with Yugi Moto and his friends and family and freed from the Light of Destruction's control, will react when Koga, who has always protected from your attacks?"

Inuyasha places an evil sly grin on his lips and he says, evilly, "I get, sir! Without those damned beads, that pesky wolf will finally get what's coming to him! She'll be helpless to do anything to save that stinking wolf again and I'm even faster than Koga even if he still had those sacred jewel shards jammed into his skinny legs!"

Holly says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, it looks like we'll be getting a wolf skinned rug by the end of the day!"

Melody says, with an evil sinister smile, "And we have the perfect bait for the fleabag! Once he sees his men here all beaten up, then he'll come running! I'll bet on it!"

Dartz tells the Saotome twins, Izayoi, Naruto, Light, Hikaru, and Mayumi, "I also want you all to help Lord Inuyasha."

Light says, with an evil smile, "It will be an honor, sir!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "With the stories that Inuyasha told be about that wolf, it's just like another 'Uchiha'! I'd love to see him battered to the ground!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "And that's what I'm going to do!"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; a few moments later**)

Within the Ra Yellow dorms, we find our heroes and heroines, along with Sanosake and Sota, are assembled in front of a bed in one of the room in the Ra Yellow dorm. On top of that bed held the battered and burned form of the white-clad, Kagome Higurashi, just recently beaten in a ruthless duel with our Orichalcos controlled half dog-demon and freed from the Society of Light's and Sartorius's control.

Kira asks, curiously, "How is she?"

Tsunade says, with a plain tone, "Inuyasha pounded her with Keiko's abilities that he took from her before we 'awakened' her bloodline, but there is nothing critical."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Inuyasha didn't make it too easy for us by using some of Melody's magic to make Yukina unable to heal her right away."

Genki asks, curiously, "What should we do now?"

Just then Kagome gives slight moans and Zera says, with a snarl, "I think that this shall answer your question."

Sango thinks in her mind, _"Something tells me that we are going to need to hold her back and I hate to see what would Zera react once she finds out what happened after we believed that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome!."_ Kira look at Hikari and she nods her head in agreement in some kind of unsaid agreement.

Kagome says, with a moan, "What hit me?"

Just then Zera yells out, strongly, "This hit you, your rotten moronic idiot!" Before any could stop her, Zera attacks Kagome with three strong punches before Hikari and Kira could grab her arms and hold her back with Sango, Miroku, and Kenochi acting as a 'blocking team' to prevent Zera from harming Kagome even more.

Kira yells out, strongly, "What do you think that you are doing?!"

Zera says, with a serious tone, "Teaching that piece of trash a lesson that she will never forget in her lifetime!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "Zera, please don't!"

Zera says, with a deadly glare, "Don't get me started on what she did monk! Those are 'love taps' compared to what I want to do to her!"

After Kagome recovers from Zera's attack, Kagome yells out, strongly, "Zera! What in the world are you doing here?!"

Zera calls out, with a strong tone, "Saving my brother from what you did to him!"

Kagome yells out, strongly, "What I did to him?! You might be his elder sister, but you have no right…!!"

Zera shouts out, interrupting and angrily, "Shut up, you little wench! You don't have any right to speak to him in anyway when you are the betrayer of him when you didn't stop see that claypot wench forcing herself on Inuyasha!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What?"

Catherine says, with a nod and solemn tone, "That's the darn well truth, Kagome."

Kagome asks Catherine, curiously, "Catherine? And what's with the 'Goth look'?"

Kira tells Kagome, with a sigh, "It is the truth. You may not remember now…"

Zera says, with a snarl, "Well, it is an insult to me that she doesn't remember her betrayal of my brother. How she said that he dared to kiss that wench behind her back when that rotten claypot wench used a spell to bind him and he is unable to move!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What?"

Zera says, with a serious and angered tone, "You got that right, wench! Inuyasha was unable to move and you broke his heart when you are the one that betrayed him! And now, he and my sisters are under the control of a freak that wants to wipe the world of all life! This is your entire fault, you backstabbing wench!" Just then memories come back into Kagome's mind including Sartorius' version of the 'truth' about what happened with Keiko and Inuyasha.

Kagome says, solemnly, "Oh no. What… What have I done…?"

Zera says, with a sneer, "You finally remember? How flattering! Then you must remember what you did to Keiko Yukimura. You and that traitorous cousin of yours, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Keiko says, pleading, "Zera, don't do…"

Zera yells out, with a serious tone, "Yukimura-sama, I respect you in tons of ways. But in my mind, Yusuke Urameshi betrayed you as this piece of trash betrayed my brother. The same thing happened to you like it happened to Inuyasha and in my mind, you would have never fall into the arms that worm, Tyku, if Yusuke Urameshi didn't betray you! Every bit of pain that their families and you suffer is on the hands of Yusuke Urameshi and this traitorous miko! By the way, wench, didn't you know that Tyku and Reginald along with Rose work for Sartorius?!"

Kagome calls out, stunned, "What?!"

Zera says, "You heard me, wench! Those three were working for Sartorius and there is so much more for you to be blamed!" Zera tells Hikari and Kira, with a plain tone, "You can let go now. I won't hit her. I'm done… for now."

Hikari says, with a nod, "Okay, we will."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "However, they will stop you and I will assist them."

Zera says, with a plain tone, "I am not a fool to take you on Yeshua."

Kira tells Kagome, "Kagome, this is going hard for you to believe…"

Kagome tells Kira, plainly and solemnly, "Just give it to me, Kira." Soon after, our heroes and heroines explain about everything that has happened so far. When they are done, Kagome says, solemnly, "This is all my fault. The Orichalcos has Inuyasha and his sisters with his mother brought back to life are with Dartz and it is all my fault."

Hikari says, pleading, "Kagome…"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Kari, don't try to argue! This is my fault! I let my emotions get the better of me and rather than allowing Inuyasha to explain, I blew him off like that! He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me! And I'm also to blame for that 'Supreme Princess'! I help create the darkness that created HER and now, the whole world can be under threat if we lose Keiko to it!"

Davis says, drolly, "Thanks for reminding us."

TK says, with a whisper, "Davis, come on."

Davis says, nervously, "Sorry, bro."

Kagome says, solemnly, "I help to almost doom the world and the universe! This is all my fault!" Kagome then starts to cry and Sanosake and Sota try to comfort her.

Shippo says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Zera! I don't care what you threaten me with! I've got to say that you have gone too far!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Whatever. Personally, for once, I agree with this witch. Along with Yusuke Urameshi, this is her fault. Keiko Yukimura is a vital 'center' for our defense and the 'Supreme Princess' is the result of the darkness that Yusuke Urameshi and this wench put in her. If we lose her to the 'Supreme Princess', then the world is doomed! It is hers and Yusuke's fault."

Keiko thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Thanks for reminding us of that!"_

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"I should remember to thank Kagome for helping create me!"**_

Keiko yells out, annoyed, _**"Geez! Can't you ever keep your… 'thoughts' to yourself!"**_ Just then Keiko's PDA is beeping and she takes it out.

Genki asks, curiously, "Who could be calling you?"

When Keiko activates her PDA, she gasps in shock and she yells out, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Kira asks Keiko, "What is it?"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "This is a message from Inuyasha. He is saying that he has captured Koga's men, Ginta and Hakkaku, and unless we bring Kagome and meet them on the beach soon, he will kill them and he means it."

Koga calls out, strongly, "He even dares try and I'll tear him apart! No! He is going to die for this!" Koga then rushes out of the room with incredible speed.

Miroku calls out, "Koga, wait! Don't!" However, it is too late and he is already gone.

Zera says, shaking her head, "That moronic wolf just killed himself. He knows all too well that he doesn't stand a chance against my brother. Only someone like Keiko Yukimura or the Urameshi sisters can stand against him."

Sango says, with a serious tone, "Let's get to the beach before that happens!"

Zera says, with a shrug, "That's fine with me. I think that we should allow this backstabbing wench see the price of her stupidity." Kagome gives a solemn look and plenty of our heroes and heroines sigh at this.

Genki thinks in his mind, _"I don't think that this is a good idea! If Kagome sees Inuyasha, she will become more depressed! But if he kills them, this could throw her over the edge!"_

(**At the beach; Sometime later**)

At Duel Academy's beach, we find Inuyasha, his family, the Saotome siblings, Light Yagami, Naruto Uzumaki, Eternal Aquarius, and Divine Fiery Pyre around a tied up and badly beaten Ginta and Hakku.

Naruto says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Where are those cowards? I'm getting bored."

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Don't get your headband wound too tight, Naruto! At least that wolf will be here for some fun!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Inuyasha, you scum!" Immediately, Koga rushes into the scene.

Light says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Like a moth to a flame."

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You mean more like a bug zapper, Light."

Koga says, with an angered tone, "You will pay for messing with my clan, dogs!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Give me a break, wolf! You threats don't scare me now! Where are the rest of your dorky crew and that rotten backstabbing miko? She must have been too scared to fight!"

Melody says, with a dark cold snort, "I'm not surprised that a worthless coward would run and hide."

Koga says, with an angered tone, "Watch that mouth with Kagome!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Or what loser?! Remember, we have got more strength in our pinky than in your body!'

Just then a male voice calls out, "Stop it right now, Inuyasha!" Just then the rest of our heroes and heroines arrive on the scene with Kagome in tow.

Amaya looks at Eternal Aquarius, solemnly and she says, solemnly, "Hikaru…!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If it isn't the rest of the geek patrol? This is quite the honor…NOT!!!"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "Inuyasha, you have to stop this!"

Eternal Aquarius yells out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Why don't you clam it, you perverted monk?!"

Melody says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "No joke! We don't want to listen to you or your dorky backstabbers!"

Sango says, plainly, "Melody, please!"

Holly says, with a dark cold annoyed tone, "You are all talk and we are getting tired of your lies!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Do us all a favor and just clam it, you worthless wench!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"This is horrible! I can't believe that Inuyasha is this way, but it is and it is all my fault! This is all my fault! I let my emotions get the better of me and now, Inuyasha is under the control of a manic bent on world destruction! What have I done?!"_

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "Let them go, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Tough talk from one girl that can't see the truth! Your 'boyfriend' betrayed you and had the gall to call you the betrayer. I wouldn't be surprised that he arranged that Tyku jerk just to give you more pain!"

Kira calls out, strongly, "My brother would never do that!"

Holly says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Coming from a girl that believed a tape over her 'sister' best friend!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "That's the past! And we've learned from it!"

Naruto says, shaking his head, "It doesn't look that way to me! You are just as naïve as ever, Keiko Yukimura!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Look, bro, we want Koga's friends back right now!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Be careful what you wish for Jaden, you might get in the way that you didn't expect!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "You don't think that Jaden and I learned a few tricks since Ranma and Hotaru were a part of us."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You're bluffing!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "You want to try us especially Keiko. She has got a few new skills that might surprise even you."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold serious tone, "If she is all that, then she has to prove it! I want her to stop what I'm about to do next! And that's to kill one of these losers!"

Everyone gasps in horror and Davis yells out, strongly, "You can't do that! We won't let you!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sinister smile, "Just try and stop us then! Do you think that you are good enough to? Does your 'secret weapon', Keiko, have the ability to stop us? It does seem that you are putting all of the weight on her shoulders!"

TK says, with a serious tone, "That's a lie! We work as a team!"

Catherine says, with a nod, "That's right, pal!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's interesting coming from one of Sartorius' former 'puppets'! Admit it! None of you have any real ability to stop us other than Keiko Yukimura! You put it all on her since you know that she has the right combination of brains and brawn to keep your 'dork troop' together! Without her, you are all nothing!"

Keiko says, seriously, "And that's where you are wrong! I can't see that you don't anything about the truth about friendship, trust, and teamwork! All of us are together as one and together, we have more than enough to put you down!"

Inuyasha says, exposing his claws, "If you think that your pathetic team of misfits is all that…THEN PROVE IT!!!" Immediately, Inuyasha draws his claws and prepares to strike a deadly blow to Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kagome runs forward and she yells out, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please stop!"

Hikari tells Kagome, pleadingly, "Kagome, don't do it! It is too dangerous!"

Keiko says, with a pleading tone, "Kari's right! Inuyasha isn't himself anymore!"

Kenochi says, with a serious tone, "Keiko's right! You are going to get hurt or worse!"

However, Kagome doesn't listen to them and she calls out, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, just stop! Please! I beg you!" However, Inuyasha turns around and rams her fist into her stomach causing the wind to get knocked out of her.

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold serious tone, "You got that right, witch! You are going to begging for mercy when I'm done with you!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sinister smile, "Allow me to help with that!" Immediately, Inuyasha and Izayoi immediately start to pound Kagome into the ground much to the horror of our heroes and heroines.

Kira calls out, stunned, "Stop that! She is defenseless!" Kagome collapses to the ground, battered and beaten, and Ranma and Naruto then take her and throw her beaten up form with Hakku and Ginta.

Zera says, shaking her head, "Moron. Now, she has made herself a hostage. Such stupidity."

Inuyasha goes over to Kagome and she says, with a dark cold serious tone, "What a pathetic piece of trash?! Not so tough anymore, huh? I'm not surprised from a weak coward like you! I took care of Naraku by myself!"

Kagome then states, stunned, "Naraku? You killed Naraku?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, loser! I took care of Naraku and made sure that he stays dead where he belongs!" Inuyasha then transforms into Taigoku and he says, with a dark cold serious tone, "And now, I'm going to take care of another of you! And my first victim is that wolf, Koga!" Taigoku turns to Koga and he bares his claws.

Koga says, seriously, "Bring it on, dog!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Don't be stupid, wolf! I'm better than you and without this wench's beads, you are going to die this time! And it is perfect justice after what you did to me!" Taigoku says, with a dark cold serious tone, "After that witch left me in the dirt, all of you lashed out from betraying Kagome when she betrayed me!"

Zera glares at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga and she states, seriously, "Is this true?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo look at Zera nervously and Shippo says, solemnly, "Well, Zera, we…did."

Sango says, nervously, "We didn't know the truth at the time."

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Most likely, they were afraid about what you did to them since you were the one that ripped the Shikon Jewel shards from Koga's legs."

Zera says, with a deadly tone while glaring at them with daggers in her eyes, "We will talk later." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku look at Zera nervously.

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "If you are going to kill this wolf, allow me to save you the trouble!" Taigoku then charges at Koga, but Koga, moving with the speed while having the jewel shards in his legs, manages to dodge out of the way.

Koga says, with a sly grin, "If you think that you can catch me so easily, you're wrong! I easily managed to train to get my speed back! I don't need those jewel shards as a crutch! I gain my abilities and power in my pack on my own!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly tone, "So what?! You might have your speed back up to snuff, but you are nowhere near close to scratch and allow me to show!" Soon after, Taigoku disappears using his superior new super-speed, appears behind him, smashes his right foot onto Koga's back, throwing him away and Koga slams face-first into the ground. Taigoku appears in front of him, bashes him in the face, throwing away getting to slam his face hard onto the ground. Taigoku grabs Koga's hair, causing him to yelp in pain and Taigoku grinds Koga's face on the ground as he flies in mid-air and throws him to tree trunk, knocking the tree down.

Ayame yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold sly grin, "How's that, wolf?"

As the smoke and dirt clears away, Koga is seen slowly standing onto his feet while winching in pain and Koga thinks in his mind, _"This is going to be even harder than I thought!"_ Soon after, Taigoku charges at Koga and even with Koga's restored speed, Koga can't touch Inuyasha at all as he easily blocks Koga's attacks without any effort. The others watch in horror as Taigoku uses a combination of Kagura's **Dance of Blades and Dance of the Dragon** to rip into Koga hard. Koga cries out in extreme pain as he is sent airborne and crashing into the sand hard.

Ayame calls out, horrified, "Oh no! Koga!"

Koga slowly rises to his feet and Taigoku says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "This is pathetic! I'm not even breaking a sweat! I don't even need Tetsusaiga to beat you up, Koga!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "What a pathetic wolf!"

Light says, with a nod, "So much for the mighty wolf warrior. It shows how pathetic and weak that you truly are."

Holly says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Why don't you stay down? It will be easier for you never to stand up again!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I think that it is time to put this wolf out for good!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smile, "Good idea, sis! And I know just the technique to use on him!" Taigoku closes his eyes and when he opens them, again, he reveals a Mangekyo Sharingan similar to Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**Infernal Tsukuyomi!"**

Just then Koga makes the mistake of looking into Taigoku's eyes and he finds himself in the red, dark violet, black, and white world of a new **Tsukuyomi**.

Koga asks, perplexed, "Where am I?" Soon after, Koga finds himself in front of four crosses that had Kagome, in her middle school uniform, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku chained to them and the four of them looked beaten and battered.

Koga yells out, horrified, "What!?" Koga tries to get to them, but then he trapped by chains and four Taigokus appears by one captured victim each and stabs their stomachs with their right claws, causing them to howl in pain and agony.

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'll get you for this!" Soon after, Taigoku appears in front of Koga and Taigoku says, with an evil sly grin, "I don't think so!" Taigoku then impales with his right claw or so it looks like in the stomach.

Back in the 'Real World', Koga cries in pain and he collapses onto the ground as his stomach starts to bleed.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Koga's injured!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "But how!? **Tsukuyomi** only does mental damage!"

Yeshua says, in a plain and logical tone, "That's because Inuyasha has gotten a new version of **Tsukuyomi** and a rare and powerful that would require a lot of chakra to do so."

Kakashi asks Yeshua, in a curious tone, "You've heard about this technique?"

Yeshua says, with a nod, "Indeed! It's called **Infernal Tsukuyomi** and it's different from the regular **Tsukuyomi**, which only causes severe mental damage. However, with **Infernal Tsukuyomi**, not only does it deal severe mental damage, but physical damage too."

Taigoku says, while holding his eyes which return to normal, "This type of genjutsu requires a lot of chakra and my demon blood can prevent any damages to my eyes from using this genjutsu." Taigoku then goes to the fallen Koga.

Sango and Miroku yell out in unison, "Inuyasha, please don't!"

Taigoku says, with a dark cold smile, "Sorry, dorks, but he is done for!" Taigoku grabs Koga by the neck and charges up a **Chidori** for the final blow. He launches the attack at Koga's heart, but Koga manages to move away, however, the attack hits Koga in the right lung causing him to gasp in pain. Taigoku says, with a dark cold snarl, "So, you managed to avoid me hitting your heart!" Taigoku pulls his clawed hand from Koga's body and he says, dark cold smile, "But you are already dead with that wound. Later, loser!" Taigoku then kicks Koga's barely alive form into the water. Soon after, the rest of the Orichalcos warriors throw Ginta and Hakkaku back to the others while Kagome is kicked back to the others by Ranma.

Ranma says, with a dark cold snarl, "You are no better than Akane, you pathetic miko!" Soon after, a dark fog surrounds the Orichalcos warriors as they fade away while our heroes and heroines goes to Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku with Ayame falling to her knees with her eyes filled with tears.

Taigoku tells Keiko, with a dark cold sly tone, "By the way, Yukimura, I have a message for you. Master Dartz tells me that you won't be able to save everyone and your greatest friend, the one that you value so much like that rotten traitor, Yusuke Urameshi, will fall to the darkness."

Keiko asks, strongly, "What do you mean?"

Taigoku says, with a shrug, "Remember that 'Mark of the Dragon' that you have? That friend will become your greatest enemy and bare the darkness symbol opposite of the symbol that the Crimson Dragon gave you." Taigoku and the other Orichalcos warriors then fade away.

Keiko thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Opposite symbol of the 'Mark of the Dragon'? Wait a minute! He is talking about the 'Dark Signers'! Is Inuyasha saying that someone close to me will turn into a 'Dark Signer'? It has got to be lie!" _Just then images of a purple and black cloaked 'Dark Signer' comes into Keiko's mind and the fish symbol in the Nazca Lines. On the meanwhile, Davis and TK dive into the water and after a moment, they manage to get Koga's form to the surface and onto the beach while the others are attending to Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

TK listens for a heartbeat and he yells out, strongly, "Koga's alive! I can hear him breathing barely!"

Kira tells Yukina, with a serious tone, "Yukina! On the double!"

Yukina says, with a nod, "You got it, Kira!" Yukina then immediately goes to Koga and starts to use her abilities to heal him completely.

(**Returning to Orichalcos headquarters; A short time later**)

At the headquarters of the Orichaclos, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembling in front of Dartz as he tells them that Koga is still alive.

Inuyasha yells out, with a dark cold angered tone, "It can't be!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "It is true, my friend. Koga managed to survive long enough to be healed by Yukina."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snarl, "It is time that I made sure that he stays dead!"

Before Inuyasha could leave, Dartz tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you must wait!" When Inuyasha looks at Dartz, he tells him, with an evil sly grin, "You already won. You easily beat Koga and he's stuck in a deadly coma that not even Lady Tsunade or the Tucker twins will get him out of."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly tone, "You have a point, Master Dartz. I showed that pathetic wolf that he isn't all that anymore! He won't live to see another day anymore!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "That's right, bro! That pathetic wolf won't fight you, again! He's dead!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, with that done, I think that we should work on getting revenge against that rotten tomboy and her fucking family as well as her damned pig!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I know of a way to do so, bro."

Ranma asks, in a curious tone, "How so?"

_**~Next time~**_

Tsunade: This is bad! Koga's in a deadly coma and I can't bring him back.

Mina: This '**Infernal Tsukuyomi**' is a horrible genjutsu indeed and whoever casts it on the person, is the only one that can release it.

Miroku: Zera, please! You can't do this! It was an honest mistake!

Zera: I can and I will, monk! This is no changing my mind!

Zane: Next time: Enter Eternal Leo; Ryoga's Ascension!

Ryoga: What is this power? Radiating through my body!


	116. Enter Eternal Leo Ryoga's Ascension

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help and I'll use the OC belonging to Aiamee, NekitaKariba AKA Milo! I'm so sorry for not updating faster, because I had other things to do like school and stuff!

**Chapter 116: Enter Eternal Leo; Ryoga's Ascension**

(**On the beach of Academy Island; the early evening after Koga's defeat at the hands of the Orichalcos controlled Taigoku**)

On the beach of Academy Island, we find a speeding boat coming onto shore and two figures jumps off of it.

First of the figures appears to be a young male that was 18 to 19 years old with light blue hair in a similar style as Marcus Damon from Digimon Data Squad with piercing cheery red eyes with a body built like a street fighter. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a blue jacket, blue jeans, black fighting gloves covering his hands, and black sneakers.

The second figure appears to be a 15-year-old girl with light blue hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, light brown eyes, emerald earrings, she has a yellow sleeveless shirt under a red jacket, black fingerless gloves with ruby red fingernails, brown shorts that goes half-way down her upper legs, white shocks, and red sneakers.

The teenage girl yells out, excitedly, "I can't believe that we're here at Duel Academy!"

The young man tells the teenage girl, in a serious tone, "We're not here on a vacation, Rita!"

The teenage girl, Rita, says, in a plain tone, "I know, Masaru! We're here to help our sister from that Dartz creep!"

The young man, Masaru, says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I've heard from people at my college that the only person that could help us is the legendary King of Games, Yugi Moto, since there are stories about him defeating that Marik creep in the Battle City tournament. Maybe, he can save our sister!"

Rita says, in a worried tone, "I hope that you're right."

(**In Duel Academy's infirmary; sometime later**)

Inside of Duel Academy's infirmary, we find our heroes and heroines, except for Zera, Kenochi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, assembled around Kagome, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, who, with the exception of Koga, are sitting up on the four beds that they were provided when they were sent into the infirmary with Ms. Fontaine, with Cologne and Tsunade's help, examining them. Even through Tsunade has totally healed them, they needed to make sure that they are okay. They are just fine physically, but they are not 'fine' emotionally and mentally with Koga didn't show any signs of waking up even with the healing power that Tsunade had to bring people from **Tsukuyomi** didn't help or the Tucker twins' power either.

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "This isn't good! Koga isn't waking up at all!"

Ayame says, horrified, "What!"

Mina says, in a solemn tone, "It's true! Whatever kind of jutsu that Inuyasha used on him is impossible for us to break it!"

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "I guess that the Infernal Tsukuyomi is taking its effect and with Koga's will, he has about six weeks at best to live!"

Ginta asks, concerned, "Isn't there anyway to bring him back?"

Yeshua says, in a plain and logical tone, "There is a way and Inuyasha has to be brought back to his senses, since he was the one who casted the jutsu in the first place. Now, the **Infernal Tsukuyomi** is slowly killing Koga from the mind."

Ayame asks Ginta and Hakkaku, curiously, "By the way, how did you guys get over here?"

Hakkaku says, in reply, "Well, we got here in a weird portal from our time and we got sucked in, but we had no idea that this was Kagome's time or Inuyasha having anymore sisters than Melody and Zera, like that Megumi girl."

Sanosake asks Kagome, "Are you going to be okay, Sissy?"

Kagome says, with tears in her eyes, "Do I look okay? Inuyasha has been turned against us! And it is my fault!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "No, it is not, Kagome! You shouldn't talk like that!"

Kagome yells out, solemnly, "Why not? Zera's right! I am nothing more than a worthless child unworthy of Inuyasha's heart!"

Hikari asks, looking for Zera, "And speaking of Zera, where is she?"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kenochi aren't around!"

Eri says, worriedly, "Oh man! Remember when Inuyasha told us that they along with Koga snapped at him while believing that Inuyasha had betrayed Kagome and didn't know that he was frozen at the time, Zera didn't look pleased to say the least!"

Myoga says, in a serious and worried tone, "And if I know Lady Zera, things will not be very pretty!"

Jaken says, worriedly, "Myoga is correct! Anything involving Inuyasha or Melody, Lady Zera would love to hear it and if it's not good, then she will be most furious!"

Ginta says, fearfully, "Yeah no kidding! She's called 'Zera the Destroyer' for a very good reason!"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "Jaken and Myoga are correct! My younger sister is known to be unreasonable while caring for the safety of Inuyasha and Melody and it increased after we were under the assumption that Holly and Megumi were dead."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "We better get out there and find them before Zera does something rash!" Immediately, the rest of our heroes and heroines run off to the main building of Duel Academy to find Inuyasha's elder half-siblings and 'former' friends.

(**Outside of the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime soon after**)

Outside the Slifer Red dorm, we find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo staring off at Zera with shocked looks on their faces while Kenochi, with a worried look, stands by his older sister's right side.

Miroku yells out, stunned, "You can't do this, Zera!"

Zera says, with a serious tone, "I can and I will, monk! It seems that miko brat is more trouble than I originally thought and with you four, especially that pathetic wolf, I'm not surprised!"

Sango says, pleadingly, "But it wasn't Kagome's fault and we had no idea that Inuyasha was frozen at that time!"

Zera says, annoyed, "Oh please! I've had it with you three siding with that brat against my brother while not getting her to wise up! I only believed that the two dirty mikos and the Light of Destruction were to blame, but you three! My brother and sisters were brainwashed by that madman, Dartz, because of you three! I should have known that one day that you'll turn on Inuyasha with your feelings with the miko brat and I was right!"

Shippo says, weakly, "But Zera…"

Zera yells out, strongly, "I've had enough! You shouldn't even say a word after your past tricks with my brother, kit! Speaking of which, it's that miko's fault for babying you so much, because you seem to get away with everything! None of you don't care for my baby brother at the least!"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "How could you say that, Zera! We've always been loyal to Inuyasha!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Oh really, monk! I've seen those 'videos' that I had Lord Koenma give me and what I saw, I was FAR less than pleased with your actions! Not only the miko allowed hurt Inuyasha, but you three are just as stupid as she is for seeing with her eyes instead of your brains! If you had, then Inuyasha wouldn't have been brainwashed by Dartz!"

Sango says, pleadingly, "Zera, if you would you just give us a chance to explain…!"

Zera says, strongly, "Save it, Sango! You've done enough! I've made up my mind and it's final!"

Just then a familiar male voice booms, "What's going on here?" Just then everyone looks to see our heroes and heroines walk towards them.

Kenochi says, solemnly, "My friends, Zera was going to keep this information until after my younger siblings were rescued and it concerned about Inuyasha's future. However, after what we've heard and saw from one of those 'videos tapes' that Lord Koenma had given us and Zera was less than pleased than ever. As soon as our business with the Orichalcos, the Society of Light, the Light of Destruction, and possibly the 'Dark Signers' are done with, our younger siblings, especially Inuyasha, will be taken home right away and will never associate with any of you all, especially Kagome."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, stunned, "You can't!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Zera, that's going too far!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Keiko, I'm sorry! I may respect you, but not even you can change my mind!" Zera yells out, strongly while pointing at Kagome, "I will not have my baby brother be abused by this worthless miko any longer!"

Kagome winches at that comment as she bows her head and in shame and Yuka yells at Zera, annoyed, "Zera, that's not fair!"

Zera says, in an angered sneer, "You're right, girl! It is not fair! Fairness would be for me to give that stupid friend of yours the same pain that she's given Inuyasha, tenfold, which would give her an idea on how badly she has hurt my baby brother! Fairness would be for me to beat her down like the worthless worm that she is! Fairness would be to allow me to show those who show a family member of mine, especially my baby brother, disrespect by using the miko as a demonstration! However, luckily, for her as a human, I can't do that! However, I can make Inuyasha have nothing to do with her!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "What right do you have over Inuyasha's life!"

Koenma tells Kira, in a plain tone, "Well, since Inuyasha is only two hundred one years old which is considered the same of a human teenager around the age of seventeen and underage in demon law, Zera can do what she feels fit for him. You see, when Inu no Taisho died, in his will, he instructed if anything happen to him or Lady Izayoi, his eldest child when they become of age will be given custody of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly until they are coming in age. The reason why he couldn't give them to Sesshomaru is that, he hated Lady Izayoi as well as her half-demon children and will kill them at the spot, if it hadn't been for Zera threatening his life if he did. In other words, until Inuyasha and his sisters are two hundred and ten years old, Zera is their legal guardian and we can't force Zera into changing her mind since she's a daiyokai, like her father, Sesshomaru, and Kenochi, and Inuyasha is her ward and her responsibly."

Yuka says, perplexed, "Daiyokai?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Daiyokai are powerful types of yokai that is much stronger and smarter than the common yokai. Most daiyokai have long life span possibly even longer then a normal yokai's life span. Most are able to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life threatened. You see, right now, the forms that Zera, Sesshomaru, and Kenochi, have taken right now, aren't their true forms, which is a trait that all daiyokais have. Also, when a daiyokai have offsprings with humans will produce an hanyou who inheirit their power called a daihanyou. The daihanyou will not be able to handle the power properly, so when their life is endangered they will begin to transform into berserk yokai that will kill anyone it sees. Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly are examples of daihanyous since they are offsprings of Inu no Taisho, a daiyokai. However, even daiyokais are bound to the rules of the spirit world to not to physically kill a human being, but so far, Zera hasn't made a move to kill humans, especially Kagome. However, if she was attacked in her lands in the Feudal Era, then the attacker would be severely punished. If we happen to take action by our own hands with physical violence, then the punishment is most severe on our hand and I will not go into details of the punishment, because it will be much unpleasant. It's a law that even if I were to overthrow my father and take the crown of King of the Spirit World, it can't be changed."

Hikari asks, seriously, "So there's nothing we can do about it!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid not! Inuyasha is a part of Zera's family and we can't do anything to change Zera's mind, except with those within Zera's family."

Sota says, horrified, "That would mean that I'll never see Inuyasha ever again!"

Zera tells Sota, in a serious tone, "That's right, boy, and you have only to blame your stupid sister and her friends, the monk, demon slayer, and the kit, for that. Not only she's a failure as a soul mate for anyone in my family, but she's a failure as an older sister."

Sanosake says, scolding, "Zera…!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Sanosake, don't! Zera's right again! I'm a complete failure! I allowed my emotions to get the better of me which broke Inuyasha's heart and allowed Dartz to get his claws on him. You can't really blame Zera for protecting her younger brother from anything she sees as a threat to him."

Zera says, with a snort, "Now, she says something that actually makes sense!"

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "Zera, Kagome made a mistake! An honest mistake!"

Eri says, agreeing, "Yeah! Please, can't you give Kagome a second chance!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I will not listen to any comment favoring the worthless idiot, especially with those who believed my baby brother to be what you humans call in this time 'two-timing thug boyfriend'!"

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gasp in shock and Zera says, in a serious tone, "What? You didn't think that I would have Melody spy on you four when Kagome is in this time. I had her report to me everything that the miko is doing in this time while masking her demonic aura from your friend's senses and Melody has told me everything especially when the miko didn't do anything to correct her friends' assumptions towards Inuyasha! However, I don't blame the three of you! No! The person I blame is your stupid and worthless friend for not defending Inuyasha's honor! This makes me wonder if I could even trust her with him if she's not even going to bother fighting for my brother's honor being trashed like that! It's just as worse when that pathetic wolf smears my brother's name onto the ground and that miko does nothing to help! I'm not letting my brother have a relationship with anyone like that! My decision is final! Right after our business with the evil forces in this time, my baby brother and sisters will be leaving and I'll make sure that Inuyasha will never be associated with that idiot miko ever again!"

Sango says, pleadingly, "Zera, please…we're…!"

Zera says, interrupting Sango, "I told you to save it, Sango, or didn't you hear me! In the past, you three always sided with that miko whenever she and Inuyasha argue and her misusing the rosary, you three don't do anything to stop her! This incident wouldn't have happened if you three would just stop her not just Melody hitting her on the head! You three are her friends over Inuyasha's!"

Sango yells out, seriously, "That is not fair, Zera! We're sorry if we did anything to hurt your brother! We've always been loyal to him!"

Zera yells at Sango, angrily and frostily, "Then, why am I hearing only bullshit from you! I'm only taking away Inuyasha is only for his own good so he'll never get hurt by that little moron!"

Sango tries to say something, but Miroku stopped her and Miroku tells Zera, in a serious tone, "Zera, I understand that what we did was wrong, but we didn't think that Inuyasha would stay loyal to Kagome after those times he went to see Kikyo."

Zera says, in a frost and serious tone, "You know, monk! This is a rarity that I'm hearing bullshit from you when it doesn't involve your lecherous habits."

Miroku says, pleadingly, "Zera, please! I didn't mean…!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "I said save it, monk! I'm not hearing anything words filled with favor of that miko brat and that's final! My mind as been made up and there will not be changed! After all, spirit world law in this time states that no demon could kill a human, but there's no law stating that I can't forbid Inuyasha from having anything to do with that trash of a priestess! And for your information, monk, my baby brother told me that his feelings for that low down miko, Kikyo, is long since dead!"

Kagome and her Feudal Era friends gasp in shock at this and Sango says, stunned, "His feelings for Kikyo died!"

Shippo says, seriously, "But Inuyasha's always sees Kikyo and…!"

Zera says, with a snort, "…it was strictly for business, kit, and nothing more! I could pick up that he had strong feelings for the miko brat even when he was seeing Kikyo! True, he said that he never stopped thinking of Kikyo, but he didn't say anything about him still loving her! The only reason why Inuyasha chose to kill Naraku was that he set them up and he only owes her vengeance! Also, Inuyasha told me and Kenochi that he loved Kagome a lot more than he had for Kikyo after we had to deal with Naraku!"

Miroku asks Kenochi, curiously, "Kenochi, is this true?"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "Yes, Miroku, every word except with the harsh insults towards Kagome that Zera has said right now is true! Inuyasha's feelings towards Kikyo were killed when Kikyo stole the sacred jewel shards from Kagome and gave them to Naraku while using it to create many of his incarnations to murder a load of innocent people, including a majority of Koga's and Feng's comrades. Inuyasha stated that only Kagome stood by him and the first human to care for him since Lady Izayoi. Inuyasha wanted to make Kagome his long term mate."

Kagome says, surprised, "He did!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "He did, but of course, Zera and Melody refused Inuyasha to make Kagome his mate since that would mean that 'a lowly dirty priestess' would be related to them which led Inuyasha, knowing that Zera would never approve of Kagome, begging for Zera to give Kagome a test to prove herself to be loyal for a full year since Zera or Melody didn't trust her even she's proven her loyalty towards Inuyasha over and over again and if Kagome fails three times, then Inuyasha would not only give Kagome up, but have his memories of her to be completely erased."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gasp in shock at this and Shippo says, surprised, "Inuyasha went that far to get Zera to accept Kagome."

Miroku asks, seriously, "Why didn't Inuyasha tell us this! If we had known about that ordeal, then…!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "I told him not to tell any of you, especially the brat! The point of that test was I would see if the miko is really trustworthy to be allowed to be my baby brother's mate without any help from you three or one day betray him when his back was turned while I wouldn't be around to do anything about. Of course, I didn't agree with the test, but for the sake of Inuyasha, I told him that I'll allow the test to begin, provided that he doesn't tell the miko or any of his so-called friends, since they may get her to cheat the test!"

Keiko tells Zera, seriously, "Zera, Kagome has proven her loyalty even without the test taken! Why can't you get over your hatred towards priestesses and see that Kagome is different!"

Zera says, with a snort, "If she's so different, then why did she place those damned beads back on my brother's neck after my father's sword, So'unga, was sent to the netherworld! The Tetsusaiga would have prevented his demon blood to take over his mind or I would! All she ever has done was using those enchanted beads to treat Inuyasha no more than a common dog!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Zera yells at Kagome, angrily, "You're in no position to talk to me in that fashion, you dirty brat! If I had agreed to that test, then you would have failed on three counts: one, allowing your emotions to get the better of you! Two, believing the Light of Destruction's lies about Inuyasha and got yourself brainwashed to kill him! Three and final one, was the brainwashing when my brother's heart was broken by your own hands and went all this trouble to get me to accept a worthless brat like you and that final failure was also caused by the pathetic wolf, the monk, the demon slayer, and the kit!"

Kagome winches as she lowers her head in shame and Eri yells out, angrily, "That's not fair! Kagome had no idea that…!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "She should have known that Kikyo would have frozen him since she's done it before and the miko should have remembered it! She should have known that Inuyasha would never openly betray her like that after risking his life to save her, besides, she being the reincarnation of Kikyo and she being able to see the shards of the Shikon Jewel, over and over until there's no point! If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, then your friend's worthless life would have been ended long ago with villains like the Thunder Brothers, the Band of Seven, and even someone like Naraku!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly while her eyes were forming tears, _"Zera's right! If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, then I would have been dead! I knew Inuyasha better than that, but I allowed my emotions to get the better of me! Inuyasha has always risked his life to save mine and how do I repay him, when I see Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, I assumed the worst and didn't give him a chance to explain! Now, Inuyasha's brainwashed by that freak, Dartz! Even if Inuyasha somehow forgives me, there's no way that Zera would allow my relationship with Inuyasha to continue! Oh man! What have I done!"_

Zera says, with a serious tone, "All I see her doing is taking Inuyasha for granted and I refuse to allow someone like her to be added to my family! In my mind, she's far worse than any priestesses I've met and killed while at the same time! She and the unconscious wolf should have been mates since that both have one main thing; they're both stupid and weak! Someone like that brat doesn't deserve my baby brother's love and I don't want my brother to be with someone tainted with such immense amounts of weaknesses, selfishness, and lack of common sense!" Zera says, while glaring at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, "And the same goes for you three!"

Sango says, shocked, "What!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "After what you've done, you three don't deserve to be called my brother's friends when friends don't do what you three have done to him! Like the miko, you three just seem to take Inuyasha for granted! After I erase Inuyasha's memories of the stupid girl, I'll proceed on erasing any memories of you three from his mind!"

Miroku yells out, seriously, "Zera, you can't!"

Zera says, with a snort, "I can and I will! Melody has told me stories where whenever Inuyasha and the moron get into an argument, you three jokers side with the stupid miko always as if she's no older than five years old in human years! For an example, whenever the kit plays his usual pranks on Inuyasha and Inuyasha bashes him on the head then the miko 'sitting' him, you two don't do anything to scold her! However, whenever Melody bashes Kagome's head, you three scold her for doing so when it was Kagome, who was in the wrong for 'sitting' Inuyasha for teaching the fox brat a hard lesson!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "But I was only playing! I didn't mean to take it too far!"

Zera says, in a snort, "So you say, kit! All the miko does is baby you without toughing you up! If she wants to be playing the mother, there's always discipline that she needs to apply to insure that you survive in the real world! Especially a demon child like you at your age, should be ashamed! You think that Kagome will be around to protect you from harm! You seem to forget that unlike Inuyasha, Melody doesn't have those beads and she can beat you down as she pleased and can bully you whenever she pleased for being weak. The only reason why you can stand up for yourself with Inuyasha is because of Kagome and the reason why you could stand up for yourself against Melody is because you believe that Inuyasha can protect you since he's one of the people can try to reason with her. Let me ask you something, kit, what would you do if both Inuyasha and Kagome are gone, then what? And since Inuyasha's free from the rosary, what's stopping him from bashing your head again without Kagome to stop him this time when you play those pranks?"

Those questions struck Shippo harder than the usual bashes that he's gotten from both Inuyasha and Melody and he thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Oh man! I didn't even think about those situations!"_

Zera says, in a serious tone, "When Inuyasha was your age, he killed his first demon without any help from me or Kenochi and the same for Melody too! Inuyasha also caught his first fish and could kill to get his meal from rabbits to frogs when he was a small child no older than you were. I even got Kenochi to help me teach him and Melody the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** and I taught Inuyasha and Melody the **Blades of Blood**.

Kenochi says, with a plain tone, "I hate to say this but I have to agree with Zera without the harsh words. I had to help Inuyasha and Zera had to train Melody the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** and we were proud of them for learning such a technique in case they come across a demon that would try to kill them."

Miroku says, amazed, "I had no idea that happened and when Inuyasha and Melody were only children!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Yes, I was very proud of those two for perfecting those techniques and the training that I've set up for them was in the way that knowing the stupid miko brat would never approve of Shippo from taking apart of if Shippo wanted to learn the techniques. Too bad that he'll never get the chance since as soon as our business with the Orichalcos, the Society of Light, the Light of Destruction, and possibly the 'Dark Signers' have been taking care of, then Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly will be taken back home with me and never associate with the miko or her friends ever again. Since the 'no killing human' rule doesn't applied in the Feudal Era and if I happen to see the brat as well as the monk and the demon slayer even that kit anywhere within a good inches near my younger siblings again, then I promise that the consequences will not be very pleasing to say the least!"

Kira yells out, strongly, "Zera, that's…!"

Kagome yells out, solemnly and seriously, "Kira, don't! Please, I don't want any fight to start up because of me! After what I've done, I don't think I can take it if someone's death happens because of me! Please, Kira, don't be angry with Zera! She's doing this to protect her younger brother from harm!"

Hojo tells Kagome, seriously, "How can we not, Kagome! She's unfairly placing all blame on Inuyasha's brainwashing on your head while at the same time calling you 'worthless'! I know that she's angry with her brother's fate, but she shouldn't be blaming you like that!"

Kagome says, in a depressed tone, "But she's right! It's my fault that Inuyasha and his sisters have been brainwashed by that monster! It's partly my fault that the Society of Light was even made in the first place! It's my fault that some many people were brainwashed by my hands when I was in the Society of Light! I've also said some awful things to Ranma when he was severely getting blamed for calling that Chinese Amazon, Shampoo, here when Ranma was set up by Dartz. It's my fault that so many souls were taken like some of Ranma's rivals and other suitors as well as the innocent souls that Dartz has taken away by using Inuyasha to do his dirty work! It's my fault that Dartz has the Shikon Jewel! It's my fault that Koga is trapped in a deadly coma! And it's my fault that I caused the 'Supreme Princess' to gain more and more power in Keiko!"

Keiko tells Kagome, "Kagome, I…!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Don't defend me, Keiko! I don't deserve it! I don't deserve your forgiveness or friendship! Zera's right! Someone like me doesn't deserve Inuyasha and I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha will never forgive me." Kagome then walks away from her family, friends, and allies towards the Slifer Red dorm with a depressed look on her face while tears came down her face. Soon after, many of our heroes and heroines give Zera annoyed and angered glares.

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "How could you say all those things!"

Daichi yells out, seriously, "Yeah! That would harsh beyond reason!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Call it as it may be, but I'm doing this to protect my brother!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "From what! Zera, Kagome has admitted that she made a mistake and she's regretting the choice that she's made! Now, you're forbidding Inuyasha for having anything to do with her! That's so unfair!"

Koenma tells Keiko, in a plain tone, "Despite how harsh it may be, we don't have the power or the right to convince Zera otherwise! Before Lord Inu no Taisho's death, he gave custody of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly until they were two hundred ten years old in case that Lady Izayoi died. The case involving Inuyasha should be people that are a part of Inuyasha's family, namely Zera."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Prince Koenma is right! This is a family matter and the subject is closed! Inuyasha will be leaving with me and will never come back to this era ever again! I'm not going to lose anymore of my loved ones because of another priestess!"

Everyone of our heroes and heroines look at Zera with surprised looks and TK says, perplexed, "Another priestess!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "Zera, what do you mean!"

Zera says, in a sneer, "That's none of your business, monk! All I'm not going to allow Inuyasha's relationship with that miko to continue anymore!" Soon after, Zera jumps into the sky while leaving our heroes and heroines behind.

Kenochi sighs as he turns to our heroes and heroines and he tells them, "My friends, please don't think so ill towards Zera! In her own strange way, she really cares and loves my little brother and sisters with all her heart. She's just doing what she believes is right for them."

Kira says, in a serious tone, "But still Kenochi, it's not fair! Just because of any problems that Zera may have with priestesses, doesn't mean that she should take it out on Kagome!"

Yuka says, plainly, "If you ask me, I think that Zera expects too much from Kagome! What if Inuyasha did really betrayed her with Kikyo?"

Miroku tells Yuka, in a serious tone, "That would be a horrible question to even consider at this point since it was that thought which made Zera to make up her mind and once it's made up, there's no changing it." Miroku says, in a plain tone, "However, in a way, Sango, Shippo, and I are too blame for Inuyasha's brainwashing all because in the past, we may have been remiss in our dealings with Kagome."

Shippo asks, curiously, "How so?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "We've been treating Kagome like she's from our time when she really isn't. In our time, by her age, she would have been married with a child or two. In this world, she's still considered a child, and the recent event with the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos have shown me how wrong we were in our dealings with her…None of us said anything when she used the rosary excessively because we thought that it was amusing. We would all laugh, call Inuyasha names, and basically put him down in front of her. We scolded Melody for not giving Kagome a great deal of mistrust and contempt and we try to get her to be our friend, but sometimes it wasn't enough. We took Kagome's side in every argument, and let her have her way in almost everything. In essence, we made her the leader when she really wasn't."

Shippo says, in retort, "But we were just having fun. I don't think we hurt the jerk; it's hard to hurt his feelings. Besides, Melody is the only one that hits Kagome for having a little harmless fun with Inuyasha and Melody decides to have her own fun, which takes things a bit too far."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "No Shippo, you're wrong. Inuyasha has feelings; he just rarely lets others see them with the exception of Kenochi, Zera, and Melody. We shouldn't have always sided with one and not the other. I'm not saying Kagome wasn't justified in using the subduing spell sometimes, just not always. And she is childish in some ways, we just overlooked it. I'm not agreeing with Zera that this whole event was Kagome's fault, but we should have never lashed out on Inuyasha like we did. Now, thanks to our actions, the relationship that Inuyasha and Kagome could have with one another is gone and we may have lost a good and reliable friend."

Shippo yells out, worriedly, "So what do we do now?"

Sota runs up to Kenochi and he asks him, pleadingly, "Kenochi, please! You've got to get Zera to change her mind! Sis didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha the way that she did! She really loves him and I don't want to lose Inuyasha either! Inuyasha is my hero and he's been like a second older brother to me! I don't want to lose my brother because of this!"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "It's a little complicated, kid! Right now, Zera isn't listening to any words filled with favoritism for Kagome. This isn't like the other times that this happened and knowing Zera, she was waiting for the right time for this to happen and she'll do anything to keep Kagome away from Inuyasha."

Eri asks, curiously, "Isn't there anything to change her mind?"

Miroku says, solemnly, "Not likely, Eri. Zera would never change her mind when concerned for Inuyasha's safety."

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "And speaking of Inuyasha, we still have time to save him since the coma he placed Koga in will give him six weeks to live."

Feng says, with a snort, "I say let the foolish wolf die!"

Sango yells out to Feng, stunned, "Feng, how could you say such a thing!"

Feng says, in a serious tone, "That wolf had it coming! He never did learn his place in the end even after Lady Zera pounded every inch of his life and ripped the sacred jewels from his legs! Besides, who to say that Lord Inuyasha wouldn't release him from the coma that he gave him. Like me, Lady Zera, and Lady Melody, Lord Inuyasha has hated that third rate demon and I wouldn't be surprised if he just lets him die."

Shippo yells out, strongly, "That's not true, Feng! Even if Inuyasha hated Koga, there's no way that he'd just leave Koga to die!"

Jaken says, lowly, "Except that he had the rosary around his neck at the time."

Shippo says, drolly, "You're not helping, Jaken!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hello there!" Everyone turns to see Masaru and Rita walking over to them.

Happosai yells out, in pure lecherous excitement when he looks at Rita's 'assess', "How sweet! Pretty girl!" Happosai then jumps towards the Rita's chest to give him his infamous 'hug', but Masaru's right fist, smashes to Happosai's face, throwing him into the air, surprising many of our heroes and heroines.

Masaru yells out, angrily, "Stay away from my sister, you pervert!"

Genma thinks in his mind, surprised, _"He managed to hit the master easily! The only person that's able to do that is Hotaru and the Japanese Amazon elder, Yukio!"_

Cologne thinks in her mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"This boy managed to get Happy so easily like Hotaru and my sister! Who is he!"_

Yugi asks them, "May we help you?"

Masaru tells Yugi, "Are you Yugi Moto?"

Yugi says, with a nod, "Yes, but what do you want with me?"

Masaru says, with a smile, "I'm glad that we found you, Mister Moto. I'm Masaru Ishikawa." Just then, our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Joe yells out, shocked, "Ishikawa!"

Genki says, seriously, "You wouldn't be by any chance related to a Mayumi Ishikawa!"

Rita says, with a nod, "Yes, she's our sister. I'm Rita Ishikawa, Mayumi's younger sister!"

Masaru says, in a pleading tone, "You've got it all wrong! My sister was never like that at all! This Dartz person did something to Mayumi, I know it!"

Tyson says, in a snarl, "I won't be surprised, dude! That creep is one of our enemies who we're fighting against."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "And it's going to be pretty difficult since Mayumi is brainwashed by Dartz!"

Masaru says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?" Just then, Yugi and his friends told Masaru and Rita stories about the Orichalcos as well as its origins and Rita yells out, horrified, "You mean that my sister has been brainwashed by that Dartz creep to steal human souls for some overgrown lizard!"

Yugi says, in a serious tone, "That's why we said that it's going to be complicated to help your sister since we have to beat her and if she happens to play the Seal of Orichalcos and lose, then her soul will be stripped away from her body for the Great Leviathan."

Raphael says, in a serious tone, "The other way of your sister being saved is if her Orichalcos stone is shattered by her Light, the same way it happened with me."

Alister says, in a serious tone, "Did something happen with your sister while back?"

Rita says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Well, the only way for an overgrown snake like Dartz to get his claws on your sister is if he set you guys up for something."

Misaki says, with a snort, "Or she was hurt emotionally by a loved one." Amaya winches at Misaki's comment as it was intentionally meant for her.

Masaru says, with an angered snarl, "If you're referring to the rotten little punk, who's long due for a punch in a face, who used to be Mayumi's best friend, then I think that we're on the right page."

Rita says, with a snort, "His name was Shakuma Sakami and he was once Mayumi's best and only friend since childhood, before he stabbed her in the back."

TK asks, curiously while pressing his foot further down to keep Happosai down, "What happened?"

Rita says, with a serious tone, "Mayumi told us the whole story! The night after the date she had with that miserable punk, she overheard Shakuma's basketball friends talk getting to talk about their date and Shakuma lied about their date added with anything 'juicy' if you know what I mean!"

Yuka yells out, angrily, "Why that pig!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "No wonder! I'd be pissed off as hell if someone did that to me!"

Tiara says, in an angered snarl, "Tell me where this pig lives!"

Rika says, angrily, "No joke, Tiara! We'll make him pay for what he did to the poor girl!"

Masaru says, pulling out a picture of Shakuma and Mayumi, with their arms around each other with happy smiles on their lips, "This is the little punk and he's on this island."

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a sec! I've seen him before! He's with the Society of Light!"

Rita yells out, shocked, "You mean Sakami is with those guys!"

Masaru says, in a snarl, "Good! Now, I know where to find him and give him the beating of a lifetime for what he put my sister through!"

Kira tells Masaru, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a sec! You don't want to charge over there without any muscle with you!"

Masaru says, with a confident smirk, "You don't have to worry about me! I'm an expect fighter and I could handle anything that comes my way!"

Rita says, with a sly grin, "It's true! My brother is the best fighter there is!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "We're serious, bro! You and your sister really don't want to go over there!"

Masaru asks, curiously, "You mean explaining why?"

Davis tells Jaden, seriously, "Jay, we might as well tell him the whole story otherwise he may get over there and those geeks will get more members!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines begin to tell Masaru and Rita everything that has happened with them.

(**Within Duel Academy; sometime later**)

In the hallways of Duel Academy, we find Stacy Magellan walking down the hall with a worn out state. Ever since the defeat of Kraus Yamamoto as well as her friends by the hands of the Orichalcos controlled Hikaru Sato as well as the humiliation that Hikaru has handed her and the brainwashing of Amaya Suzuki, she hasn't been sleeping much since she was getting nightmares of the terrorizing that Hikaru and the other Orichalcos members have played on her. As she walks around the corner, she unknowingly steps onto a banana peel and she yelps in shock as she falls on her back, making her yelp in pain. Just then, a barrage of laughter was heard as she sits up and rubs her head while turning to the source of the laughter which happens to be the Orichalcos controlled Hikaru Sato, Ranma Saotome, Mayumi Ishikawa, Allie Senryu, and Naruto Uzumaki with dark cold sly grins on their lips.

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Hey, bitch, did you like your trip!"

Stacy stands up and she says, in a snarl, "You…!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold cruel smirk, "Hey guys, look at the pathetic slut now! All alone with no friends with you to back you up!"

Stacy was fuming as she was glaring at Hikaru and she yells out, angrily, "This is all your fault! I swear that I will find a way to make you pay for ruining my life!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "What can you do, dweeb!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I think that the slut doesn't like to be bullied! Well, too bad, bitch, if I recall, you and your worthless group used to do this to me every day! Now, it's payback time! Let's put the bitch into a trash can!"

Mayumi says, with an evil sly grin, "Good idea, Ranma!" Before Stacy can move, Mayumi and Allie grabs her arms and drags her over to a nearby trash can with her screaming protects.

Stacy yells out, "Hey, let me go! Let me go!"

Hikaru says, with an evil smile, "What's the matter, dork? You don't like trash! Too bad! This is karma! This is what you and your friends have done to me over the years!" Soon enough, they found a trash can near a corner filled with garbage.

Stacy yells out, horrified, "You wouldn't dare!"

Hikaru says, with an evil smile, "We would?"

Stacy yells out, annoyed, "Haven't you done enough to ruin my life! You and your group have tormented me, taken away my friends, and destroyed my reputation at school to where I can't show my face at school without getting fun of."

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Too bad, whore! Girls, dump her in the trash!" Soon enough, Mayumi and Allie throws Stacy into the garbage and Ranma closes the trash can with a top, and then kicks the trash can down the stairs with Stacy screaming. When the trash can hits the bottom, Stacy falls out of the trash can with chewed up gum in her hair.

Stacy feels her hair and she screams out, horrified, "My hair!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold smile, "Hey wench, that's a nice look for you!" Soon enough, the Orichalcos members laughed at Stacy as she glares at them with great anger in her eyes and gets out of the trash cat.

Stacy yells out, angrily, "Mark my words, Sato! You and your friends will pay for this!" Stacy rushes away from them while sobbing away and drowning away the laughter that was directly towards her.

(**In the early evening hours; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of one of the meeting rooms within the 'White Dorm', we find our SOL controlled heroes and heroines are inside with other SOL members as they were talking about how they watched the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, as Taigoku, nearly killing Koga, which some of the SOL members weren't surprised since Inuyasha wanted to kill Koga for some time. Sometime ago, Yusuke regains conscious with Akane, Sakura, Alexis, Chazz, Shakuma, and Kari still unconscious from the pounding of the Orichalcos members. Soon after, Yusuke explained what happened and what Inuyasha did to Kagome in the Shadow Duel that she and Keiko dueled in.

Yolei says, in a cold angered tone, "Dartz has gone too far this time!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Without Kagome, we lost our magic since she's the only one here with priestess abilities, though, it wasn't much help against Melody's and those troublesome Da-jinns, the Tucker twins, magic."

Sayuri says, in a cold plain tone, "The good news is that pesky wolf won't bother us since Inuyasha put him out of commission."

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "However, with Kagome back with those backstabbing friends from the Feudal Era, they may use her again!"

Hinata says, in a cold worried tone, "But what can we do? The nonbelievers and the Orichalcos are stronger than our forces and it may have been a mistake to go against the Orichalcos since they know our every move."

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "And with a new Eternal Warrior that Dartz has in his organization, we're in deeper trouble."

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, the good news is that Master Sartorius is finding a way to get Yusuke, Ken, Kari, and I to the Digital World to get the Digimon to see the Light, before the Orichalcos decided to destroy it even more so."

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "But there's your friends, Davis, TK, and the other Digidestined with the nonbelievers as well as Tai Kamiya, along with Ranma and Hotaru Saotome. With those annoying Orichalcos Curse Marks, Ranma and Hotaru can be even more powerful than Yusuke when they go to stage two when they are working together."

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "What I wouldn't do to ring Dartz's neck for what he's done!"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "But with Inuyasha and his sisters guarding him, it's going to be harder. Besides, Yusuke, you can't fight them at your current condition."

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I know that! What I don't get is how he knows all of our plans before we can even execute them and getting our asses kicked by his goons!"

Gaomon says, in a cold serious tone, "I know what you mean, sir! It's a bit harder to know."

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a dark cold tone, **"Maybe you white geeks are so predicable that it's funny!"**

The SOL members gasps in shock and Ken yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Who's there!"

The dark male voice calls out, **"I'll give you a hint, Kenny boy! We're the enemies of the 'Signers'!"**

Sayuri asks, curiously, "Are you a 'Dark Signer'!"

The dark voice replies, **"That's right, little girl! And we have powers that are ancient and come from the very core of darkness, so, your so called 'light' will never give you an edge to us like the 'Signers'! And that's what we are here to warn you! If you dare try to take away our prey, you will spend all time in the Netherworld! The 'Signers' belong to us and when we are done with them, we shall destroy this world and return it to darkness as it should be! Farewell and remember my warning!"** Just then the dark voice starts to laugh as it slowly fades away.

Yusuke yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Get back and face me coward!"

Yuka 2 says, stunned, "That was a 'Dark Signer'!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah! It looks like they are really here on Duel Academy like Ranma said before!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't care what they are! They're not getting Keiko and the other 'Signers'! I'll make sure of that!"

(**Somewhere on Academy Island; A brief time afterwards**)

Within a mysterious 'dark room' somewhere on Academy Island, we find three cloaked 'Dark Signers', assembled together in the same room.

Devack tells Roman, with a dark cold plain tone, "Those fools think that their precious Light of Destruction will help them? Our Immortals no more than their nightlight can take, Roman."

Roman replies, with a dark sly tone, "Like the Orichalcos, they are nothing to worry about, Devack. Right now, we need to focus on our real targets: The 'Signers'."

Kalin says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It looks like 'little Kaggie' is no longer with them!"

Roman tells Kalin, in a dark cold sly tone, "You wouldn't want to worry about her, Kalin! She'll never fight again which means that she's nothing."

Kalin says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I don't care, Roman! I want her and her fucking cousin to pay for what they've done to me! I will not allow that Orichalcos half-breed get the pleasure of taking them down!"

(**Three days; within the Slifer Red dorm**)

Within one of the rooms at the Slifer Red dorm, we find Kagome Higurashi, lying on her stomach in her female Obelisk Blue uniform instead of her female SOL member uniform with an extremely depressed and broken look on her face with a semi-lifeless look in her eyes. She's been lying on her bed for three days straight without anything to eat or drink as a matter of fact, she was too disgusted with herself to eat anything. Earlier on, our heroes and heroines, except for Zera since she was even more disgusted with Kagome, explained about what happened while she was under the control of Sartorius and the SOL and how it came to be. Kagome was amazed to learn that about more Inuyasha's family, namely the human half and Inuyasha having more sisters, who were half-demons, and one happens to be Genki's good friend, Holly, the days of Davis's and Genki's spirit detective teams of fighting in the Dark Tournaments that they were forced into fighting, and Keiko's Physic powers as well as her relation to Jaden, but her amazement turned into major guilt and depression about learning how the Light of Destruction controlled Sartorius and Kikyo tricked both her and Inuyasha with Kikyo freezing Inuyasha and kissing him while believing that Inuyasha had betrayed her which was the news that Zera told her, which she 'slightly stretches' the truth due to her personality and feelings for her family and her anger and distain towards Kagome and her brainwashing by the Light of Destruction. Especially when the memories of her days as an SOL member return to her mind and they were very vivid and horrifying Kagome to her core. Her will to fight was totally shattered and despite her friends', cousins', and brothers' pleading to get back into the fight to save Inuyasha since she is a Chosen Duelist too, Kagome was too deeply depressed and felt that she was a burden on the others, especially Keiko, and that she would only make things worse.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard and a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome automatically knew who that was since she knew that her friends were worried about her since she hadn't left her room since Zera's verbal lashing and declaration that she will never continue her relationship with Inuyasha after what had happened. Soon after, with Kagome being right, her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi with Hojo, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kenochi, Sanosake, Sota, and Feng, walked into her room.

Sota says, horrified, "Oh man, sis! You look horrible!"

Kagome groans softy as she looks away from them, ashamed to face them, while remembering that she was plotting to kill her friends as well as Inuyasha when she was brainwashed. Not only she didn't want to eat or drink anything, she was totally distant with her friends.

Kira tells Kagome, "Hey Kagome, there's lunch in the cafeteria." Kagome, however, didn't respond to Kira's words, but just stayed there as if she was dead.

Keiko says, out of concern, "Kagome, you haven't eaten in days!"

Kagome says, lowly and really solemnly, "I don't care…I'm too disgusted at myself to eat."

Miroku tells Kagome, "Kagome, it wasn't your fault that this happened!"

Sango says, concerned, "We don't blame you for this! The ones to blame are the Light of Destruction and Kikyo! They're the ones that set you and Inuyasha up!"

Kagome says, in a low dreary tone, "And like a moron I fell for it and end up brainwashed while having Inuyasha brainwashed by that animal, Dartz. Zera was right! I don't deserve Inuyasha at all and I don't deserve any friends especially Keiko's friendship. I hurt her and Inuyasha really badly."

Keiko says, seriously, "Kagome, I don't blame you for what happened with me! The Light of Destruction was the one who was pulling the strings! You were brainwashed like Yusuke and the others that the Light of Destruction had taken control."

Kagome says, lowly, "But, I can't forgive myself! I can't…I can never face Inuyasha ever again! Not after what I've done! I even was trying to brainwash him as well as his sisters too when the Light of Destruction told me the truth about what happened! I caused more pain and trouble to where I can't even look at myself. Inuyasha risked everything while I just shut him out and allowed myself to believe the Light of Destruction's lies."

Miroku says, plainly, "Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and I are just to blame for Inuyasha's brainwashing. Like you, we saw him and Kikyo kissing and believed that Inuyasha has turned his back on you. However, when Shippo saw Kikyo talking to Sartorius about their plans, we were riddled with guilt about our actions towards Inuyasha that we almost couldn't bear to face him. We begged for Inuyasha's forgiveness and he did forgive us and I do believe that he will do for you."

Kagome says, lowly, "I doubt that! There's no way that he'll ever forgive me! I let him down! Zera's right, Miroku, I am a total failure and don't deserve Inuyasha! Zera will never give me another chance and knowing Melody, she'll be mad as hell once she finds out. I'd be surprise if she doesn't beat me down until I can't walk anymore or yell out insults at my face on how stupid and weak I am! In any rate, there's no point to continue. I can never face Inuyasha ever again! Not like he is now! It's too much to bear! Please, you guys, I'd like to be alone."

Ayumi tries to speak, but Kenochi stops her, and he tells her, "There's nothing we can do for her now. It's best that we give her space since she's buried in her guilt and shame." Soon after, they left the room with Kagome turning her head away to have her face buried on her pillow to continue her sobs felled with guilt and shame.

While outside, Kagome's friends spot Kurama, Karin, Davis, TK, Shikamaru, Ino, and Danielle by the wall and Karin asks, "How is she?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "The situation with the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos has broken Kagome's spirit."

Kurama says, with a smile, "Well, three days isn't enough to heal a broken heart or spirit. Right now, Kagome feels as if she let Inuyasha down with her actions and I think it's best for her to be left alone."

Eri says, seriously, "But we're really worried about her! She can't stay like forever!"

Yuka says, in a dark serious tone, "I know! This is all that Light of Destruction's fault as well as that Kikyo's too! If they would have just left Kagome and Inuyasha alone then Kagome wouldn't be feeling this kind of pain right now!"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "I know how you feel, Yuka! Not to mention that the Orichalcos had a part to play in this when Dartz brainwashed Inuyasha."

Shikamaru says, in his usual tone, "Oh man! This is such a total drag! We may her to bring Inuyasha back from Dartz!"

Danielle says, in a serious tone, "Well, I think that we should make an alternative plan! With Kagome out of it to fight, our best bet is the have one of the 'Chosen Ones' who have a strong connection with Inuyasha like a family member, friend, or loved one to bring him back from the Orichalcos."

Feng says, with a sigh, "None of the 'Chosen Ones' in our group has a strong enough connection with Lord Inuyasha like Lady Kagome have."

Shikamaru says, in his usual tone, "Now, it is a drag since that's left are the last three 'Chosen Hanyou' and they're with the Orichalcos!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Then, we should target one of Inuyasha's sisters and who better than Genki since he happens to know one of Inuyasha's sisters, Holly, better than we do! With Holly here, then we'll have a better chance of getting Inuyasha back if Kagome is still too out of it to duel."

Sota asks Kenochi, curiously, "Kenochi, did you have any luck getting Zera to change her mind?"

Kenochi says, with a solemn sigh, "I'm sorry, Sota! My hands are tied at the moment! My sister is a stubborn one! She's still won't give Kagome a second chance!"

Yuka says, annoyed, "What's with her and her beef towards Kagome! Just because she's a reincarnation of a priestess, especially the one that she hates the most, and she comes from a priestess family doesn't mean that Kagome is anything like the priestesses she met. Kagome is regretting her mistake towards her brother! That should be enough!"

Sango says, solemnly, "However, after our actions against Inuyasha, Zera will never listen to us since she'll believe that we're favoring Kagome mainly."

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "But what about Inuyasha? Doesn't she care what he may feel!"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "My sister still thinks that getting Inuyasha to stay away from Kagome will only protect him from anymore pain that he felt from this case. In her own way, Zera cares and loves my little brother with all her heart and will do what she feels is right to protect him."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And we can't force Zera to change her mind after what Sango, Shippo, and I did to Inuyasha and we're not related to Inuyasha by blood. The only people that are about to are Melody, Megumi, and Holly since Inuyasha is the one who made that deal with Zera."

Shippo says, drolly, "And we could just rule Melody out since knowing her, she'll blame Kagome and side with Zera anyways."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "Then, our best bet will probably will be Holly since from what we seen she's the most understanding one and she knows what happened. We couldn't say anything thinking how Zera will react and we don't know much about Megumi if she'll react in a similar fashion as Melody or Holly!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "There would be another chance to save my brother and sisters, but a slim chance."

Davis says, in a plain tone, "I'm all ears!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "When my little brother and sisters were little kids and Lady Izayoi was still alive, they had a friend…a cat hanyou named NekitaKariba or Milo for short."

Miroku says, surprised, "Wait! Inuyasha and Melody had a friend back when they were kids!"

Shippo says, perplexed, "I thought that they only had each other as well as their sisters, mother, Zera, and you!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "Actually, Milo was their only friend since she was a half-demon like them and she was like a sister to them as well as to me and Zera. She's half-human, a quarter tiger demon, and a quarter cat demon and they were inseparable until after the day that Lady Izayoi died and Megumi and Holly had left us. Milo's father was a half-tiger demon and half-cat demon while her mother was a demon slayer like Sango. I think her name was Katsuura."

Sango says, in a surprised tone, "I've heard about her from my father, but I didn't think that she had a child."

Miroku asks, curiously, "Why Inuyasha or Melody didn't tell us about her?"

Kenochi says, in a solemn tone, "Well, she died a long time ago, Inuyasha and Melody told us this. We were horrified by the loss of our dear friend that we thought of as a sister."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "If she's dead, then she's not a lot of help."

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "Not exactly, Davis, because from what I've heard, Lord Koenma could bring people from Spirit World that has been dead from sometime for a short time like he did with L. We could ask Koenma to bring Milo back, just this one time, to help us with bringing my younger brother and sisters back from the Orichalcos's control."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I wouldn't be so sure, Kenochi." Everyone turns to see Koenma walking over to them.

Davis says, annoyed, "I just wish for once that you wouldn't popping out of nowhere like that!"

Miroku asks Koenma, "Lord Koenma, what brings you here?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I came here to see how Kagome is doing ever since she was brought back from the Light of Destruction's control."

Sango says, with a sigh, "She's still out of it and it's not getting any better. Also, Koga is still under that coma that Inuyasha placed in with that new Mangekyo Sharingan technique."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I see!"

Danielle says, in a plain tone, "We're planning an alternative to save Inuyasha or any of his sisters that's under the control of the Orichalcos."

TK says to Koenma, plainly, "Anyway, Koenma, you wouldn't come here if it wasn't important. What's up?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Well, I just wanted to say that NekitaKariba isn't dead."

Kenochi says, surprised, "But Inuyasha and Melody said that…!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Let me explain it clearly. You see, NekitaKariba's father, Miyake, found out about his daughter playing with dog hanyous that he forbid her from ever playing with them anymore and NekitaKariba had no choice but to obey her father's wishes. Years later when they got older, Inuyasha and Melody went to the Nekita village, which was a feline cat type village, where the villagers were so hostile of them since they were dog hanyous. Inuyasha and Melody wanted to see NekitaKariba and they say that they were friends with him. Of course, the villagers believed that to be a lie since Nekita and Inu no Taisho's clan were bitter enemies and Inuyasha and Melody came from Inu no Taisho's clan with them being his children. Then, the worst came, when NekitaKariba came out of her home and shunning Inuyasha and Melody, claiming that she didn't know them and that she hated dogs as well as chased them out of the village."

Kenochi yells out, seriously, "No way! Milo would never do such a thing!"

Davis yells out, angrily, "I bet you anything this is Dartz's work! He probably made a fake NekitaKariba to say those things to Inuyasha and Melody!"

Koenma says, while shaking his head, "No Davis! That was the real NekitaKariba. It had her real scent and you can't copy that either. The experience was so horrifying that Inuyasha and Melody told you that lie since they believed their dear friend had died a long time ago."

Kenochi says, horrified, "I don't get it! Why would Milo say those things? I know that our clans were bitter enemies, but still…"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "You've got to understand that NekitaKariba had to obey her father's wishes and she absolutely regretted ever saying those things to her dear friends. She felt that Inuyasha or Melody would never forgive her as well as you or Zera. Plus, there's something else you should know, NekitaKariba's parents were killed by Naraku."

Kenochi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Feng gasp in shock and Miroku says, surprised, "Naraku killed them!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes, it was two months after Kikyo sealed Inuyasha and Melody and a month after Naraku cursed Miroku's grandfather with the Wind Tunnel. Naraku wanted a jewel shard from the Nekita clan, but Miyake and Katsuura refused to give to him and Naraku killed them."

Kenochi says, with a snort, "Why am I not surprised?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "When NekitaKariba heard about the news, she was devastated by this news that it shattered her heart. NekitaKariba went to her favorite tree and cried while absentmindedly placed herself into suspend animation and still is right now."

Keiko says, worriedly, "Poor thing."

Koenma says, plainly, "Yes, I just found out that NekitaKariba is a 'Chosen Hanyou' and that there were five 'Chosen Hanyous'."

Feng says, in a serious tone, "I've always believed that they were only four, but a fifth one was never heard of."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Over time, the stories of the legendary 'Chosen Hanyous' of Ancient Egypt had been looked down upon since there was no demon that would believe that both humans and demons will ever co-exist together in harmony that the exact number of the 'Chosen Hanyous' have yet to been notice. As of right now, it's very imperative that the 'Chosen Hanyous' have to be reunited with the forces of the 'Dark Signers', the Orichalcos, and the Light of Destruction."

TK says, in a serious tone, "And not to mention that our old enemies are making an appearance on the island."

Kenochi asks Koenma, "Lord Koenma, do you know where we could find Milo?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "I know where! It's at the lands of the Nekita and it's on an island, near the mainland."

Kurama asks Kenochi, "Lord Kenochi, aren't your clan and the Nekita bitter enemies and you favor this 'NekitaKariba'."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "Yes, when we met Milo, Zera and I were distrustful towards her, but when we heard from Melody, Megumi, and Holly that she rescued them from a group of demons, place all of our distrust towards her aside."

Ayumi says, in a snort, "Zera, putting any distrust aside for someone from a clan that she hates other than priestesses, that'll be the day."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "I know, but Zera was ne…!" Just then, something hard was slammed onto Kenochi's head, making him yelp in pain, and everyone looks to see Zera, behind Kenochi with a not so pleased look on her face and her right fist connecting to her younger brother's head.

Zera says, with an annoyed snort, "Little brother, don't ever mention THAT day to anyone of these people." Zera glares at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who had their heads, hung low at her glare.

Koenma asks Zera, "I take it that you've heard everything, correct!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "If you're assuming that I've heard that the worthless miko in her room and about you finding Milo, again, then yes, I've heard everything that had happen. Also, I happen to think that finding Milo would be a wise choice of action since I've also heard that she's the fifth 'Chosen Hanyou'."

Koenma says, with a nod, "Indeed. NekitaKariba is the reincarnation of the first Neko Hanyou, Milan and she was indeed much powerful. I'll tell you about her powers as soon as we receive her."

TK says, in a serious tone, "What a second, gang! There's Dartz and the Light of Destruction! They may try to get their hands on NekitaKariba and may use her too."

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "Dartz can try if he's suicidal. I'm not letting him get his hands on Milo. I'll be going to find her."

Kenochi says, after rubbing his head where Zera hit him, "You're not going alone, sis! Milo is like a sister to me too and I want to help find him."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Also, I'm allowing Kurama, Hiei, Kira, Karin, Ganryu, Genki, and Keisuke to join you two."

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "Yes, I do believe that will be a wise choice of action since we'll need Davis, TK, Jaden, Hikari, and Keiko here to fight off the Light of Destruction and the Orichalcos as well as the eventual Dark Signers."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I've noticed that Amaya isn't around here or at her room in the building where the guests will be staying as well as Masaru and Rita."

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "I hope that they're getting into trouble since there's one person that wants Amaya's head in a platter."

(**With the Orichalcos; sometime later**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of Dartz when they were being called in.

Hotaru says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You called for us, sir."

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Yes, I did, Miss Saotome. I have news for Miss Ishikawa as well as Lord Inuyasha and his sisters."

Melody asks, curiously, "What is it, sir?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Do you remember your childhood friend, NekitaKariba?" Inuyasha and his sisters gasp in shock and Holly says, surprised, "You mean Milo!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Who's Milo?"

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Like me and my sisters, here, NekitaKariba was a half demon! She was half-human, a quarter-tiger demon, and a quarter-cat demon."

Ranma says, in a fearful tone, "C-ca-ca…! You were friends with a c-c-c-ca-that thing that chase mice!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snort, "A memory which I'd be glad to get rid of, thank you!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "I remember her! She was the sweetest little thing! She was like another daughter to me."

Jordan asks, "What happened?"

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "After King Emma's thugs killed mom, kidnapped Holly, and almost killed Megumi, Inuyasha and I had to move with Zera and Kenochi since the village that we stayed threw us out and we couldn't stay with Milo since she was from the clan that hates us, dog demons, half or full."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold angered tone, "When we went to her village of the Nekita before we met Kikyo for the first time to see her, the village wanted Melody and me to leave since we were dog demons, but we stood our ground and told them that we were Milo's friends, but they believed that to be a lie. Then, we saw Milo and she was glaring at us with disgust while stating that she didn't remember being friends with 'a bunch of nasty dogs' and helped the villagers to throw us out further away."

Megumi says, surprised, "Milo said those things!"

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yeah and we didn't want to tell Zera about it since Zera would no doubt kill her since even though, we really didn't hate her, but thinking back I think we should have told Zera then, she'd make sure that she and her fucking clan pays for what they did to us. Mi…no NekitaKariba betrayed us and she needed to pay for what she's done."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, you may get that chance since I do believe that Prince Koenma has set up a plot to bring her here."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's good so then, we can make that rotten cat pay for what she's done to us."

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I couldn't believe that NekitaKariba said those things, but that doesn't mean she can get away with it."

Dartz then tells Mayumi, "Miss Ishikawa, it seems that your brother and sister are here on the island."

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "What are Masaru and Rita doing here?"

Light tells Mayumi, in a dark cold plain tone, "My guess is that they're trying to stop our plans."

Mayumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "As if that's going to happen! Even my brother and sister can't stop me from getting revenge on that asshole, Shakuma Sakami!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "And the same with Misaki! She can't stop me from getting revenge on that damned fox slut!"

Dartz tells Hikaru, with an evil sly smile, "I think that you'll be pleased, Mister Sato. Amaya Suzuki is all alone on the island, finding a way to take down our organization."

Hikaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "She can try if she's suicidal! In fact, I think that I'll should that rotten backstabbing witch a lesson that she would never forget since I believe that what I did to her pathetic boyfriend and her worthless friends wasn't enough."

Dartz says, in an evil sly tone, "Then, go! I think you should get that chance, but don't seal her soul just yet, Mister Sato."

Hikaru says, with an evil sly grin, "Of course, not! I plan to make her suffer like she has done to me over those months."

Hotaru steps up and she tells Dartz, "Excuse me, sir, but I think that you may have a bit of a 'mouse problem'."

Dartz says, perplexed, "A mouse problem?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Yes! You see, these 'mice' may try to find information about your company and be used against you one day."

Ranma tells Hotaru, in a dark cold serious tone, "I think I know what kind of 'mouse problem' you're taking about, sis, and I may know who you're referring to!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What are you guys talking about?"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "One of Akane's sisters, Nabiki Tendo, may have people snooping around your company and will probably find perfect blackmail!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold plain tone, "My daughter is correct, sir! Kimiko's middle child has always been one of the real thorns in my son's and daughter's sides for a while."

Michael says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Sir, allow Tyler and I to take care of this problem!"

Tyler says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah! We'll take care of those mice!"

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "Thank you, you two."

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; sometime later**)

On another part of Duel Academy near the beach, we find Stacy Magellan with some of the garbage taken off of her, but her hair was a mess and she had a not so pleased look on her face.

Stacy thinks in her mind, angrily, _"I can't believe that little creep, Sato, is ruining my life! It's like taking just one dork to ruin my life so easily that it's not even funny! I just wish that there's some way to get even with him for what he's done to me!"_ Soon after, Stacy looks over to see a familiar female figure walking cross from her which turns to be Amaya Suzuki, in her Goth attire.

Stacy says, surprised, "Is that Amaya! Last I've checked, she was wearing white and with those white freaks, the Society of Light. This island is getting too weird for me! First, Sato gets a new attitude and new tricks that totally overpowers the guys, Amaya is getting killed and bring brought back from the dead as well as taken back that weird Society of Light, and then I see her in that weird 'Goth' attire like some of the people on this island. I wonder what's going on here. It's like I'm in the 'Twilight Zone' here." On the meanwhile, Amaya turns to see Stacy, looking at her.

Amaya says, surprised, "Stacy, what are you doing here?"

Stacy says, in a plain tone, "Well, last I've checked that you're with the Society of Light!"

Amaya says, in a dark serious tone, "No way! Not with those freaks again!"

Stacy was taken back by Amaya's 'dark' tone and she says, surprised, "What's going on, Amaya? What's with the 'Goth' look?"

Amaya says, in a dark plain tone, "Let's just say I've gone through many changes, lately, and I've finally realized something." Just then, Amaya picked up a scent of something dark and evil coming. Amaya yells out to Stacy, seriously, "Stacy, get out of here! This is too dangerous!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You got that right, bitch!" Amaya and Stacy turn to see Hikaru Sato with a dark cold harsh glare at the two girls.

Amaya says, lowly, "Hikaru…"

Stacy yells at Hikaru, annoyed, "What do you want now, Sato! Haven't you ruined my life enough for this time!"

Hikaru yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Buzz off, slut!" Hikaru sweeps the air around him, causing a strong wind to come and hits Stacy away, throwing her to the ground, knocking her out.

Amaya yells out, horrified, "Stacy!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You don't have to worry about her, yet, fox girl, since you're going to soon join her."

"**Aquarius Eternal Engage**!"

In a mixture of light blue and eerie green light, Hikaru had transform into his Eternal Warrior form, Eternal Aquarius.

In a flash of super-speed, Eternal Aquarius rushes over to Amaya and before she can react, Eternal Aquarius kicks her hard in the chin, throwing her high into the air. Eternal Aquarius then jumps into the air after Amaya, who was rubbing her chin where Eternal Aquarius kicked her and before she can defend herself, Eternal Aquarius appears to her left and kicks her left side, throwing her far away to another side of Academy Island far away from Stacy's unconscious form and she slams to the ground hard with a loud thud, causing a lot of smoke to appear from the crater.

Eternal Aquarius lands by a good foot away from the hole as Amaya slowly stands on her feet with many cuts and bruises on her clothes and face.

Amaya says, winching in pain, "Hi…Hikar…u?"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I was worried that you won't take my threats to make you pay for betraying me too seriously with your whore friend in the area."

Amaya says, pleadingly, "Hikaru, please…don't do this…"

Eternal Aquarius says, dark cold tone, "Too late!" Eternal Aquarius fires a green energy blast at Amaya, only to have her dodge it, but the explosion throws her away causing her to scream as she flies in the air and hits the ground, causing her to yelp in pain.

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You're the one, who asked for this."

Amaya slowly gets on her knees while looking at Eternal Aquarius and she says, groaning, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold snort, "You're a little late on that, bitch!" Eternal Aquarius then disappears using his super-speed, rushes over to Amaya, kicking her in the chin, throwing her away from her and she rolled on the ground, and then landed on her right side. Amaya looks up to see Eternal Aquarius, coming down to her with his right foot extending towards her. Eternal Aquarius yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Die!"

Amaya barely dodges the stomp as it hits the ground cracks greatly from the impact and Eternal Aquarius fires an eerie green energy blast at Amaya. Amaya then jumps real high in the air to dodge the blast, but that proved to be a distraction, when Eternal Aquarius appears by front of her in the air and bashes her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, throwing her down. Amaya then tries to land on her feet, but the impact made her drag her feet across the ground. Eternal Aquarius appears in front of her and bashes her hard in the chin, throwing her into the air and she comes crashing down to the ground hard.

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Stop mocking me, fox! I know you're a Divine Soldier! Why don't you transform already!"

Amaya groans out in pain as she slowly stands on her feet and she thinks in her mind, while wiping blood from her mouth, _"I can't transform, because I'll only hurt Hikaru even more! The others say that the only way to save Hikaru is to fight him with everything we have, but I can't…! Hikaru is my friend…well was my friend, but I can't fight him! I just can't!"_

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'm not going to tell you this again…" Eternal Aquarius then produces a dark blue and eerie green aura around his body and yells out, in a dark cold strong tone filled with malice, "…HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM! I WANT TO CRUSH YOU WHEN YOU'RE AT YOUR BEST! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN REVENGE! REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Amaya gasps in shock as Eternal Aquarius jumps high into the sky and prepares his attack.

"**Orichalcos Aquarius Freezing Fury**!"

A huge green freezing wind was summoned from Eternal Aquarius's hands and was launched towards Amaya and she screams out in extreme pain and agony as the attack had ripped through her body, sending her body away across the ground with a sickening thud. Amaya slowly stands on her feet while groaning in pain as she's shown many cuts on herself from Eternal Aquarius's attack.

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "You couldn't possibly fight me in that pitiful form!"

Amaya looks up at Eternal Aquarius to see that his eyes were covered darkness, coldness, anger, and hatred pointing directly at her. Amaya says, weakly, "H…Hikaru, please…you've got to believe me! Dartz is only using you! Once he's done with you, I'll just discard you like garbage! I know that you may hate me, but think about what you'll do to everyone else, including your sister."

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold snort, "Sister? You mean Misaki Sato! Ha! She's one of those who's not needed here in this world and before I take your soul, I'm going to take away her soul! She's human and humans are nothing but horrible and disgusting creatures while it's the same for demon and half-demons like you!"

Amaya says, horrified, "You don't mean that! You would do that to your own sister!"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold serious tone, "She doesn't understand me! She's trying to get in my way of my revenge! Destroying your reputations at our old school and sealing your worthless boyfriend's and friends' souls away wasn't enough! I want human beings to be clean out so this world can be pure as it once was before: a true paradise where no humans, demons, or backstabbing half-demons are around to pollute it!"

Amaya was horrified to hear this and she thinks in her mind, _"The others…they were right…! If I don't stop Hikaru now, then the whole world will be in danger! If I really want to save Hikaru, then I have to fight him all I have! It's similar to where Davis and his friends had to fight Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor while he was controlled by the Dark Spore, Genki and his friends had to fight that Pixie monster from the Monster Rancher world to get her to see the error of her ways, and we're battling the Society of Light and the rest of the Orichalcos warriors with everything that we have. The others were right! In order to save the ones that we care and love, we have to knock a lot of sense into them!"_ Amaya wipes the blood from her mouth and she thinks, seriously, _"I have to fight Hikaru if I want to save him!"_

"**Light Star Power Engage**!"

Just then an 'explosion' of bright light and stars force Eternal Aquarius and cover his eyes somewhat as Amaya's clothes melt away and golden and silver stars with ribbons wrap around her body transforming into her Divine Warrior uniform in her fox hanyou form.

Divine Light Star yells out, in a strong tone, "Hikaru, I can't allow you to continue what you're doing to this planet! As long as you're still with Dartz, there's no convincing you! I will stop you!"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold strong tone, "I'd love to see you try, traitor!"

Divine Light Star says, seriously, "I won't try! I will!" Divine Light Star disappears using her super-speed, rushes behind Eternal Aquarius and before he could react, Divine Light Star gives a powerful kick to his face, throwing him back as he hits a small cliff with a loud thud. Eternal Aquarius drags his feet to stop his fail as Divine Light Star lungs after him. Eternal Aquarius fires a bluish green blast at her, but Divine Light Star dodges it, taking him by surprise and kicks him to the stomach, hits the back of his neck with her right elbow, kicks him in the face, goes over him and kicks him in the chin hard, throwing him a bit, but wasn't enough to throw him away. Soon after, Divine Light Star prepares for her own attack.

"**Hikari Light Bomb**!"

Divine Light Star fires a large golden ball of energy at Eternal Aquarius and it hits him while he screams out in pain as it causes a huge explosion that covers nearly the whole area, covering him in smoke and dust. When the smoke and dust clears out, Eternal Aquarius was nowhere to be found.

Divine Light Star yells out, surprised, "He's gone! I didn't mean to take it that far!"

Just then, Eternal Aquarius's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "As if, you could even kill me, wench!"

Divine Light Star looks up to see Eternal Aquarius in the air with an evil sly smile on his lips as well as few burn marks on himself. Divine Light Star says, in a surprised tone, "How could you have survive that!"

Eternal Aquarius yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Give me a break! That attack would never kill me! However, it did force me to take this up a notch!" Soon after, Eternal Aquarius Orichalcos Curse Mark activates and green marks appear all over his face and hands, placing him to Stage One.

Divine Light Star says, in a worried tone, "Oh no! Not that!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, witch! I take it that somehow those dorks that you're with already know about our Orichalcos Curse Marks from either you or that backstabbing miko when you two got your memories from the time that you were in the Society of Light. At Stage One, I rival low S-class apparitions and that's pretty much more than you can handle!" Eternal Aquarius 'disappears' and rushes towards Divine Light Star, bashes her hard in the jaw, throwing her away from him. Eternal Aquarius flies over to where he's above her while powering up another bluish and green energy blast, but Divine Light Star powers up a golden energy blast and the two blasts had cancelled each other out while causing a huge explosion. Divine Light Star backs away from the smoke and lands on her feet with Eternal Aquarius flying towards her with a painful head butt to Divine Light Star's forehead, but she remains strong as they throw their right fists at each other with Divine Light Star punching Eternal Aquarius's stomach and Eternal Aquarius hitting Divine Light Star's left cheek, at the same time, throwing them away from each other a bit. Divine Light Star spins around and throws a kick to Eternal Aquarius, but he ducks his head, though he didn't have enough time to counter the other foot coming to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The two former friends land on the ground and Eternal Aquarius lunges after Divine Light Star, sending many kicks to her head, but Divine Light Star keeps block every last one of them, which lasted for a while, until Eternal Aquarius spins around Divine Light Star's defenses to deliver a boot to the head. However, Divine Light Star goes back to avoid it and hands on her right hand, then delivers a kick to Eternal Aquarius's head, throwing him back a bit. Eternal Aquarius then fires another energy blast at Divine Light Star, but she throws it away, and Divine Light Star then fires another golden energy blast at Eternal Aquarius, but he does the same thing, which results into an energy blast war between the two. At that moment, our heroes and heroines arrive on the scene.

Davis yells out, seriously, "There she is!"

Cologne yells out, strongly, "That fool! She knows not to engage with one of the Orichalcos warriors! Hanyou or not! She doesn't stand a chance against them!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "We have to get Amaya out of there! With the stories from Misaki on what Amaya has done to Hikaru with the wrapped version of Dartz's words, Hikaru would want nothing more than Amaya's head!" Back to the fight, a large golden energy ball crash into the ground, causing a huge explosion and Divine Light Star flies away from the explosion then, slams her left knee to Eternal Aquarius's face hard, knocking him back a bit, but he grabs Divine Light Star's left ankle and throws her to the ground, face first. As Divine Light Star gets up on her feet, Eternal Aquarius fires another bluish green blast at her. Divine Light Star yelps in shock, then places her arms to her face, crossed as the blast hits her hard, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke clears out and Divine Light Star lowers her arms, Eternal Aquarius's left arm slams her neck, throwing her out of the smoke and to a nearby cliff hard, with a loud 'thud' cracking the ground around where she hits.

Kira yells out, seriously, "That's it! I'm going in there to help!"

Just then, Divine Light Star's voice calls out, "Kira, don't!" Everyone looks to see Divine Light Star who had her clothes torn, multiple cuts and bloody gashes on her body, slowly getting on her feet.

Eternal Aquarius turns to see our heroes and heroines and he says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I didn't think that you people would be here!"

Matt yells out, seriously, "That's right! We always here for our friends!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Friends! Oh right! I remember! You know nothing about friendship after what you and that carrot top bitch did to Tai! If that's your idea of friendship, then who needs enemies!" Matt and Sora winch at that Eternal Aquarius's harsh words.

Misaki looks at the markings on her brother's face and body and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh Kami, what has that monster done to my brother!"_

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Amaya has gotten too much damage on herself! If this continues, she will die."

Keiko yells out, seriously, "Amaya, pull back! He's way too dangerous!"

Divine Light Star says, in a serious tone, "And I'm the one, who caused Hikaru getting brainwashed! If I can manage to defeat him, then I can get Hikaru back from the Orichalcos!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "As if you can beat me!" Eternal Aquarius then disappears using his super-speed, rushes over to Divine Light Star, kicks her in the chin and throwing her into the air.

Yuka yells out, horrified, "No, Amaya!" Divine Light Star summersaults in the air to stop herself and she lunges after Eternal Aquarius, who was charging after her in the air. As the two clashes in the air, they start to exchange a barrage of fists and kicks to each other while the rest of our heroes and heroines watches with worry. Divine Light Star manages to get in two punches and kicks to Eternal Aquarius's face, but Eternal Aquarius manages to give his former best friend and hard kick, throwing her away from him. Divine Light Star stops in midair and fires a golden blast at Eternal Aquarius, which hits and causes a huge explosion.

As the smoke clears out, Divine Light Star thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm so sorry, Hikaru, but this is tearing me apart to do this! But, it's the only way for me to save you!"_ When the smoke disappears, Eternal Aquarius charges after Divine Light Star, taking her by surprise, bashes every part of her body, elbows her hard in the face and left side. Divine Light Star quickly recovers from the attack and kicks her former best friend's cheek, hard, and then goes around for another kick, but misses, which gives her a kick in the chest by Eternal Aquarius's left leg. Soon enough, the two begins to engage a huge fist fight in the air while our heroes and heroines were watching.

Kiba says, in a plain tone, "So far so good! Amaya seems to be holding her own with Hikaru in Stage one."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "But if the Orichalcos Curse Mark is anything like one of Orochimaru's Curse Marks, then Hikaru is only toying with her. Once it reaches stage two…!" Back in the fight, Eternal Aquarius lunges after Divine Light Star, but she goes up in the air and drops down at her former friend, then hits him hard, throwing him to the down to the ground, with a huge crashing thud. Soon after, Eternal Aquarius bursts out of the ground and went into mid-air with many cuts and bruises with his uniform slightly dirty and cut.

Divine Light Star yells out, shocked, "What! Again!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold sly grin, "What part of 'I'm not the same weakling that I was once was before' didn't you comprehend, traitor! I can't be beaten by you anymore! And to prove it!" Soon after, Eternal Aquarius's Orichalcos Curse Mark glows again, turning his skin eerie green and his eyes yellow.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock at this and Hikari yells out, horrified, "Hikaru's energy skyrocketed!"

Genki says, stunned, "Oh man! I feel it too!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "He's reached Stage two!"

Misaki says, in a horrified tone, "What did that bastard do to my brother! He's some kind of monster!"

Divine Light Star says, in a horrified tone, "What! What has that monster done to you!"

Eternal Aquarius yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Nothing! He just gave me the power to deal with backstabbing traitors like you!" Eternal Aquarius rushes after Divine Light Star with greater speed.

Divine Light Star says, in a serious tone, "I know that I'm going to regret this, but this isn't the time to conserve energy!" Divine Light Star's body then glows golden as she prepares her attack.

"**Hikari Dragon Flash**!"

Divine Light Star then fires a golden blast, shaped as an Asian Dragon, at Eternal Aquarius, stops his attack as the golden dragon roars as it catches him in his mouth and then explodes, in a golden light, forcing everyone to close their eyes from the blast. As the light dim down, Divine Light Star lands on her feet and collapse to the ground on her knees and hands, panting in exhaustion.

Ayumi yells out, horrified, "No Amaya!"

Lalamon says, in a serious tone, "She's exhausted! She has nothing left!"

Hiei says, in a plain tone, "And it was a foolish attempt since it wasn't enough to put him down."

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "You've got to be kidding me! We saw that blast hit him! It has to hurt!"

As soon as the smoke clears, we see Eternal Aquarius with more burn marks on his face and body and with an evil smile on his lips.

Divine Light Star looks up and she says, weakly, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Eri yells out, surprised, "That blast wasn't enough to bring her down!"

Kira yells at Divine Light Star, seriously, "Amaya, we're coming there to help!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I don't think so, Urameshi!" Just then, a large invisible doom of dark energy appears around Eternal Aquarius and Divine Light Star as well as large piece of land.

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "What the…!" Everyone looks up to see Sestuna, Akira, and Divine Fiery Pyre in the air with evil sly smiles on their lips.

Keiko yells out, seriously, "What are you three doing!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Sorry, Yukimura! We're not allowing any of you interfere with this fight! The fox whore is going to get what she deserves!"

Akira says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Besides, the world is already rotten with one poor excuse of a hanyou, namely your brother, why should have another?"

Divine Light Star slowly stands on her feet while panting and she thinks in her mind, weakly, _"I don't think I have anything left to defend myself!"_

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil smile, "Now, how to destroy you!" Eternal Aquarius then places his hands to ninja hand signs and he calls out, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Soon after, 100 Eternal Aquarius Shadow Clones appears around the original in mid-air.

Jiraiya yells out, shocked, "That's Naruto's technique!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Naruto has taught him that jutsu too!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "The pervert toad sage is correct, fox slut! Now, you'll soon get what you deserve!" Eternal Aquarius and his Shadow Clones then fires a barrage of eerie green energy blast all around Divine Light Star, exploding at contact. Divine Light Star screams out in extreme pain and agony as she was hit with the explosion and she falls to the ground on her stomach as the shooting stops.

Hikari yells out, horrified, "Amaya!" Soon after, Eternal Aquarius and his Shadow Clones land on the ground, surrounding the fallen Divine Light Star.

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold cruel smile walking over to Divine Light Star's fallen body, "Well, well, well! You know about karma, huh, Suzuki." Eternal Aquarius then kicks Divine Light Star's side hard, causing her to turn around on her back. Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold plain tone, "This is how I felt when you and your band of misfits came to me when no one came to even lift a finger to help. I felt helpless and frightened on what plans that you freaks were going to do to me!" Eternal Aquarius then stomps onto his former best friend's chest, causing her to groan in pain and Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold plain tone while stomping onto Divine Light Star, "This is how I felt everyday when you and your friends tormenting me! Now, I'm going to return that feeling to you, a thousand times over and more!" Eternal Aquarius then kicks Divine Light Star's body in the air while she groans in pain as Eternal Aquarius and his Shadow Clones went after her 'flying' form to deliver more physical abuse towards her.

Ino says, horrified, "This is horrible!"

Kira aims her right index finger as it glows bright blue and she yells out, "**Spirit Gun**!" Kira fires her Spirit Gun at the barrier, but it had no effect.

Sestuna says, with an evil smile, "You're wasting your time and energy, Urameshi. This barrier is automatically energy blast proof and that goes double for your strength! In other words, this barrier can't be destroyed by those with Super S-class strength, even combined!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and horror and Hikari yells out, angrily, "That's not fair!"

Akira says, with a dark cold snort, "Who cares! The bottom line is that Hikaru will finally get his revenge on that backstabbing fox!"

Kuwabara yells out, seriously, "I don't think so! A group of fighters ganging up on a defenseless girl has no honor no matter what the cause is!" Kuwabara then summons his **Jigen Tou Spirit Sword** and he says, with a sly grin, "Let's see how your barrier stands up to my **Jigen Tou Spirit Sword**!" Kuwabara charges towards the barrier and strikes it hard, but it has no effect. Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "What the…!"

Sestuna says, in a dark cold sly tone, "Oh did I forget to mention that not even the moron's **Jigen Tou Spirit Sword** has any effect on our barrier."

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "What!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "They knew about Kuwabara's powers since they stole his DNA with their Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai."

Genki says, worriedly, "This is bad!" On the meanwhile, Divine Light Star was thrown to the ground hard with a loud thud after getting bashed around by Eternal Aquarius and his Shadow Clones. Right now, Divine Light Star's clothes were torn in many places and she had cuts and bruises on her legs and exposed arms. Soon after, Eternal Aquarius and his Shadow Clones all land around her.

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, that was fun! But now I think it's time to finish you off!"

Divine Light Star thinks in her mind, weakly, _"I don't…I don't think I have the strength to stand! I guess that this is it! I'll never get the chance to save Hikaru now! I'll never get the chance to tell him that I'm sorry for ever leaving him!"_

Ryoga yells out, horrified, "No! He's going for the kill!"

Misaki calls out, pleadingly, "Hikaru, stop! You can't kill her in cold blood! I know that she's betrayed you, but this won't solve anything!"

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold serious tone while preparing for his attack as well as his Shadow Clones, "This is the end! **Orichalcos Aquarius Freezing Fu…**!" Just then, Eternal Aquarius's Orichalcos Curse Mark glows bright green, causing him to scream out in extreme pain as his attack cancels out completely.

Akira yells out, perplexed, "What's happening!"

Misaki says, in a worried tone, "What's going on! What's happening to Hikaru!"

Eternal Aquarius screams out in extreme pain as he falls on his knees and his Shadow Clones disappear in a puff of smoke as Eternal Aquarius lost concentration to control the jutsu while he was in pain. Eternal Aquarius says, in a strained tone while holding his glowing curse mark, "Wha…what's happening to me…!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "It's the Curse Mark! It's causing Hikaru so much pain because he allowed the fight to drag on!"

Misaki calls out, horrified, "No Hikaru!"

Divine Light Star looks at Eternal Aquarius howling in great pain and she says, horrified, "Hikaru! What's happening!" Divine Light Star tries to move towards Eternal Aquarius, but she couldn't since she was also in pain.

Eternal Aquarius says, groaning, "What's causing me so much pain!" Eternal Aquarius drops to his right side while crying in pain.

Divine Light Star quickly gets onto her hands and knees and crawls towards her former best friend while yelling out, "Don't worry, Hikaru! I'm here for you!" Just as Divine Light Star touches him, dark violet electricity surrounding the pained Eternal Aquarius shocks her causing her to yelp in pain and moves her hand away.

Just then, a dark violet energy blast was fired at Divine Light Star and it threw her away from Eternal Aquarius as it hits. Then, Sestuna, Akira, and Divine Fiery Pyre appear around Eternal Aquarius, who then transforms back to Hikaru as he loses consciousness. Divine Fiery Pyre places Hikaru in her arms and she says, in a dark cold plain tone, "He's okay! He just needs some rest!"

Divine Light Star yells out, strongly, "Drop him now!"

Sestuna says, in a dark cold snort, "Buzz off, bitch!" Sestuna then shots a dark violet energy blast at Divine Light Star, throwing her away a good 20 feet.

Keiko yells out, horrified, "Amaya!"

Sestuna says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Let's get out of here!" Just as the Orichalcos warriors were preparing to leave, Divine Light Star tries to stand while forgetting about her injuries and lunges after them.

Divine Light Star yells out, strongly, "I'm not going to allow you three to take him away from me!"

Akira says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Sorry! Not going to happen! Later!" With that the Orichalcos girls left with the unconscious Hikaru with them as Divine Light Star went through their afterimages and fell to the ground, face first.

Misaki yells out, horrified, "Hikaru!"

Divine Light Star yells out, in a real solemn tone and as loud as she could, "NO! HIKARU COME BACK!" Soon after, the barrier left by the Orichalcos warriors had disappeared and our heroes and heroines rushes over to her. Divine Light Star punches the ground while leaving a dent on it and she yells out, solemnly, "Damn it! I was so close!"

When our heroes and heroines got to Divine Light Star, Ukyo asks, concerned, "Amaya, are you okay!"

Divine Light Star says, solemnly, "No! I was so close getting to him, but I couldn't! Now, Dartz has him still! It's not fair!" Divine Light Star then starts to sob solemnly.

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Let's get her to the Slifer Red dorm! She needs medical attention right away!" Soon enough, Hikari and Kira brings the solemn Divine Light Star to her feet and they head back to the Slifer Red dorm. Unknown to them, we find a white-clad Shakuma Sakami, fully recovered, in a great distance with a cold serious glare.

Shakuma Sakami thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Those Orichalcos Curse Marks seem to cause extreme pain to the ones who has them! Which would mean that Mayumi would have them! I have to save Mayumi, but in order for that to happen, I need one of the Chosen Duelists on the nonbelievers' side! I can't go after Keiko Yukimura since she's too powerful for me to take on! I remember what she did to Amaya when she was with us and with that 'other half' of hers, the 'Supreme Princess', she may even kill me! I have to go for a 'Chosen Duelist' on the nonbelievers' side, who's even weaker than she is, but just as strong! And I think I know who!"_

(**Back at Dartz's headquarters; sometime later**)

Within the Orichalcos headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of Dartz with the exception of Hikaru, Mayumi, Hotaru, Light, Izayoi, Nodoka, and Holly, which happen to be looking at Hikaru's injuries while Melody and Megumi told them what had happened with Hikaru's Curse Mark.

Naruto says, surprised, "You mean the Curse Marks went haywire on Hikaru!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah and if Hikaru had de-transformed, then the power of the Curse Mark would have killed him. The Curse Mark has done some damages to Hikaru's body since he used it for an extend amount of time."

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "This is indeed troublesome turn in events, my friends!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Which meant that if we had fought against those dorks with our Curse Marks activated to stage two, then we would have been in deep trouble!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Now, what? We were counting on them to teach the Society of Dorks and those other dweebs a lesson on what happens when you mess with us!"

Ranma says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I guess that we'll have to be real careful then!"

(**At the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

Within the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find our SOL controlled heroes and heroines assembled there with other SOL members with Yuka 2, Sayuri, Ray, Hilary, Kelly, Yolei, Ken, Tenten, and Hinata telling Yusuke, Sakura, Kari, Akane, Chazz, and Alexis about the threat that the Orichalcos controlled Hotaru Saotome had said.

Kari says, worriedly, "As if didn't have enough problems alright with the Orichalcos having the satellite keys and Kagome gone to the nonbelievers! Now, the Orichalcos has their sights on Akane!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't care what happens to me as long as I get Ranma back from that creep, Dartz!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "With that, we have to be real careful!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Reginald Haga and Rose Tenku walking towards them with the SOL controlled heroes and heroines secretly give them cold annoyed glares while Yusuke was giving them cold angered glares.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "What's up?"

Reginald says, in a cold annoyed tone, "What's up? We find out that Kagome went back to the nonbelievers after that damned Orichalcos half-breed defeated her!"

Chazz says, in a cold snort, "Yeah! We know that! Those Orichalcos freaks set up a trap!"

Rose tells Yusuke, in a cold plain tone, "Yusuke, we're so sorry to hear that happening to your cousin and to make matters worse, that fucking backstabbing bitch, Yukimura, may use her to get you away from the Light!"

Yusuke clenches his fists in cold anger and he thinks in his mind, in a cold angered tone, _"You fucking bitch! It's taking everything in my willpower to not to kill you or Haga as well as your fucking boyfriend for what you did us! Just keep insulting Keiko like that, it'll be much sweeter when we have the last laugh!"_

Sakura tells Rose and Reginald, in a cold serious tone, "We're working on getting Kagome back to us, but we need to get back our satellite keys from those Orichalcos jerks! Whatever they have planned with them, we don't want to find out!"

Just then, two female SOL members rush over to them and one of them says, in a cold serious tone, "We have a problem!"

Ray asks, curiously, "What is it?"

The second SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "Shakuma Sakami! He's going to challenge one of the 'Chosen Duelists' to duel and see the Light!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and terror and Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "It doesn't take a detective to know where he's going to duel!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Didn't he learn what happened with Amaya when Keiko dueled her! He's a glutton for punishment if he's planning on taking her on!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "We better find that dork before he gets us into more trouble!"

Yolei tells Rose and Reginald, in a cold serious tone, "You guys stay here! With Keiko with the nonbelievers, she'll no doubt try to kill you!"

Reginald says, in a cold snarl, "Don't worry, Yolei! I just wish that rotten witch just disappears, permanently! I mean I had to suffer feeling that two-timing wench's lips on mine! It took me five days worth of showering and rinsing my mouth with ten mouthwashes to get the rotten female Casanova's stink off of me! Yuck! Gross! I felt like I was going to puke at least hundred times over! Less I see that witch, the better!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold enraged tone, _"Oh just keep it up, asshole! I'm going to enjoy making you suffer!"_ Soon enough, the SOL controlled heroes and heroines rushes out of the door and towards the direction of the Slifer Red dorm.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled there with Amaya Suzuki, in her human form and fully healed by Yukina, on her hands and knees with a solemn look and Masaru and Rita Ishikawa gaining a 'dark' look.

Masaru Ishikawa's light blue hair was now pitch black with red highlights and a black leather choker around his neck. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a dark blue jacket, black pants, black fighting gloves covering his hands, and black sneakers with flame designs.

Rita Ishikawa's long light blue hair was now pitch black with dark violet highlights while a black leather choker was around her neck and her lips were dark violet. She was also wearing dark violet earrings and a dark blue sleeveless shirt under a black jacket with black fingerless gloves with dark red fingernails, brown shorts that goes half-way down her upper legs, black shocks, and dark red sneakers.

Amaya punches the ground hard while making a dent with her super-strength and she says, solemnly, "I was so close on getting Hikaru back from that pig! It's not fair! With all my Divine Warrior and demonic powers, I should have won, but it wasn't enough!"

Hikari tells Amaya, in a plain tone, "Hey, no one said that it would be easy to get back our friends from both the Orichalcos and the Society of Light!"

Amaya says, in a solemn tone, "But still! I wanted to be the one, who brings Hikaru back, since it was my fault that Hikaru was even there in the first place! I've been a horrible friend to him, so it should be my responsibility to bring him back!" Amaya then sobs greatly and she says, solemnly, "But what good am I if I can't save my friend back from that creep!"

Soon enough, Misaki walks over to Amaya, knees down, grabs Amaya's hair to make her face Misaki, and slaps her hard.

Misaki says, in an angered snarl, "You know! Ever since I've heard from Hikaru that you left him for that loser, Yamamoto, I've always wanted to do that and more to you when you left him. Right now, you sound like you're actually giving up as of you don't regret abandoning him!"

Amaya yells out, seriously, "I do regret leaving him! I really do! But, I was so close on getting him back!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "The only way of you getting your friend back is by getting stronger."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Right now, TK, Genki, and I as well as Keiko, Hikari, and Kira aren't strong enough to take on Inuyasha and his family as well as Ranma and his family as long as they still hold those Curse Marks."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Indeed. However, we'll need to have a suitable trainer, like Kurama, since he's the only kitsune with any fighting skills."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "I think that's a good idea, Zera."

Kurama says, with a nod, "Then, it's agreed!"

Shippo yells out, annoyed, "What about me! I'm a kitsune too!"

Zera says, in a snort, "Like I said, the only kitsune with ANY fighting skills! Your specialty involves running away and irritation, which are completely useless at this point like your presence, right now!"

Shippo shrinks away from Zera's glare and Sango says, scolding, "Zera, that wasn't called for!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "I'm only saying the truth! It's not my fault that the kit can't take criticism too well. Besides, shouldn't you people be 'consulting' that useless miko friend of yours! Obliviously, your presence isn't needed here at this point since we got her back."

Kenochi says, scolding, "Zera, what was totally out of order! I know that you're still angry with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, but they didn't know that Kikyo froze Inuyasha!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "I still take part of the blame for Inuyasha's brainwashing, Zera. We shouldn't have said those horrible things to Inuyasha, but understand that Kagome was our friend and sometimes Inuyasha may hurt her, but we should have known that it was unintentional."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I say that you're too late, monk! I've already made up my mind about Inuyasha's future and it will never again involve you people, especially that brat since she obviously doesn't deserve him! That case is closed and I don't want to hear anymore from it from you people ever again! Now, weren't we planning on getting Milo here?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes! We were! We're planning on having Zera, Kenochi, Kira, Hiei, Kurama, Karin, Ganryu, Genki, and Keisuke going to the land of Nekita with Zera, leading the expedition."

Ukyo steps up and she asks, curiously, "Excuse me? I was wondering if it's not too much trouble if I can join with you guys."

Koenma says, looking at Zera, "That would on Zera's call, Ukyo."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "That would be a good idea, Ukyo. With your Byakugan, we'll cover much ground faster."

Just then our heroes and heroines that are spiritual aware or can sense chakra sense something and Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "You may want to hold on the trip, Lord Koenma."

Rin asks, curiously, "Why's that, Lord Kenochi?"

Genki says, in a dark snarl, "Oh great! We got company, gang!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "The scent of one under the control of the Light of Destruction is here while others are not far off."

Hassleberry yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Not again!"

Yuka says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Those geeks have a real talent of appearing in a very bad time!"

Everyone looks towards the source to see Shakuma Sakami, with an Academy Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, walk up to everyone.

Masaru yells out, in a dark angered tone, "You!"

Shakuma says, in a surprised tone, "Masaru! Rita! What are you two doing here! Don't tell me that you embraced that nasty 'dark' power!"

Rita yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "What does it look like, geek! Fixing the mistake that you alone caused! My sister, Mayumi, is brainwashed by another sadistic asshole because of what you did!"

Shakuma says, in a cold serious tone, "I know! That's why I came to duel one of the 'Chosen Duelists' here!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "You came for me!"

Shakuma says, in a cold plain tone, "Not you!" Shakuma points at Genki and he says, coldly, "I came for him, Genki Sakura!"

Genki says, in a dark plain tone, "Why me, especially?"

Shakuma says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah! I came for you since you may be the one only that can save Mayumi and bring her into the Light!"

Keisuke says, in a dark serious tone, "I think I may know why this white dork is so interested with Genki! Since he's so close with one of the Chosen Hanyous under Dartz's control, Holly, he may use them to bring Mayumi to their control."

Genki yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Is that true!"

Shakuma says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! With you and your half-demon friend under the Light, we will get Mayumi back from that asshole, Dartz."

Zera says, in a deadly snarl, "It seems that the Society of Light members are gluttons for punishment! I'm sure the miko must have told you what will happen if I see anyone messing with one of my family members!"

Genki yells out, in a dark strong tone, "As if I'm letting you white freaks anywhere near my friend!"

Masaru yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Oh no! You're not getting anywhere near my sister, twerp!"

Tiara yells out, in an angered snarl, "What was that?"

Davis says, nervously, "He didn't mean it that way, Tiara!"

Genki takes out his Academy style duel disk, attaches it to his left wrist, and he says, in a dark serious tone, "If you want a duel, freak, you got one!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-points counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Genki and Shakuma yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Shakuma: 8000

Genki: 8000

Shakuma says, drawing his card, "I'll go first!" Shakuma then says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two!" Shakuma draws three cards from his deck, discards two to the graveyard slot, puts a card onto the duel disk, and he calls out, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Shakuma sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and he calls out, in a cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll place two face-down cards and end my turn!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Shakuma!" Everyone looks to see our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, allies, friends, and/or loved ones in the Society of Light assemble.

Ukyo says, with a dark snort, "The whole 'Geek Patrol' is here, gang!"

Max says, darkly, "Just what we didn't want to see!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey! That's not Yukimura that he's dueling!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "He must believe that if he targets Sakura and use him to bring one of Inuyasha's sisters, Holly, into the Light, then he'll be able to save Mayumi Ishikawa from Dartz's control."

Genki says, drawing his card, "As if that's going to happen!" Just then the whole area is engulfed in darkness and shadows.

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on!"

Chazz yells out, stunned, "Not this again!"

Genki says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, yes, again, geek!" Soon after, the ground that the two duelists were on transforms into glass platforms and Genki says, with a dark sly grin, "Now, there's no escape once the Shadow Game has started. I'm sure that you know how the game works, every time you lose life-points, you get a shock to the system!"

Shakuma says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And whenever that happens, you guys don't feel anything!"

Genki says, putting a card onto the duel disk, "Thanks for me to know and you to find out, dork! I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Soon after, a large sapphire comes to the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) in attack mode. Just then Sapphire Pegasus' horn glows, a card comes out of Genki's deck, and he says, taking the card into his hand, "Thanks to my Pegasus' ability, I can put one Crystal Beast in my spell and trap zones. And I choose my Ruby Carbuncle!" Genki puts the card in his spell/trap slots and a jewel of cobalt appears in Genki's spell/trap zones. Genki calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, Sapphire Pegasus, attack with Sapphire Tornado!" Sapphire Tornado launches a huge wind at V-Tiger Jet.

Shakuma says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Spellbinding Circle trap card!" One of Shakuma's face-down cards is revealed to be the Spellbinding Circle trap card and Sapphire Pegasus becomes entrapped in a magical binding circle. Shakuma says, with a cold smile, "Your horse is now trapped within my Spellbinding Circle! Not only am I safe, your monster can't attack and it loses seven hundred attack points!" Sapphire Pegasus' stats then drop down from 1800/1200 to 1100/1200, thanks to Shakuma's trap card.

Genki says, in a dark annoyed snarl, "You got lucky, freak! Go!"

Shakuma says, drawing his card, "It's not luck! It's destiny which you will learn first hand!" Shakuma pushes a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate my facedown card, Roll Out!" Another one of Shakuma's face down cards is revealed to be Roll Out and Shakuma says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, thanks to this card, I can bring back a union type monster from my graveyard and it's the one of the cards that I've discarded with Graceful Charity, W-Wing Catapult!" Just then, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears on the field. Shakuma says, in a cold strong tone, "Now, I'll combine them together to create VW-Tiger Catapult!" The two mechanical monsters shoot up in the air and combined themselves to be VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) in attack mode. Shakuma says, putting another card on the duel disk, "Next, I summon X-Head Cannon!" X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears beside VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode. Shakuma says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, X-Head Cannon, attack his winged horse!" X-Head Cannon fires its two blasts at Sapphire Pegasus and Sapphire Pegasus cries out in pain as it was destroyed, while Genki is shocked by the dark lightning from the platform, but doesn't cry out in pain as he loses 700 life-points. Then, a large sapphire appears next to the ruby crystal. Shakuma calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Tiger Catapult, attack with Heat Seeker Blitz!" Tiger Catapult fires a barrage of missiles at Genki, hitting him hard and he loses 2000 more life-points in one shot causing the dark lighting to come and shock him, but he doesn't cry in pain again.

Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, freak, but you can't hurt me!"

Shakuma says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "We'll see! I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Shakuma: 8000

Genki: 5300

Genki draws his card and he says, darkly, "It's my turn!" Genki says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Crystal Promise! Now, I can summon a Crystal Beast from my spell and trap zones and I choose my Ruby Carbuncle!" The ruby glows bright red and transforms into Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300) in defense mode. Genki says, with a dark plain tone, "Now, my other Crystal Beast, Sapphire Pegasus, can come out and play thanks to Ruby's ability!" Soon enough, Ruby Carbuncle's tail glows red and shoots a beam of red light at the sapphire, transforming it to Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) in defense mode. Genki says, in a dark plain tone, "And thanks to Pegasus' effect, I can then bring a Crystal Beast from my deck and place it to my spell and trap zone!" Soon after, a card comes out from Genki's deck as Sapphire Pegasus' horn glows and Genki puts the card into the spell/trap slot as a large topaz appears in Genki's spell/trap zone and he says, in a dark plain tone while putting a card onto the duel disk, "And I choose my Topaz Tiger! Now, I summon forth my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!" Soon after, a large emerald appears on the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000) in defense mode. Genki says, in a dark plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Shakuma says, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Shakuma says, putting a card onto the duel disk, "I summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Shakuma says, discarding a card from his hand, "Don't think that you've built yourself a good defense from me! I'll activate my Tiger Catapult's effect, by sending a card from my hand, I can switch your turtle to attack mode!" Just then, Emerald Turtle is switched to attack mode with a fearful look on his face and Shakuma yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Tiger Catapult, turn that turtle into soup with Heat Seeker Blitz!" Tiger Catapult fires another barrage of missiles at Emerald Turtle.

Emerald Turtle says, mentally and in a geeky male tone, _**"Oh, boy! This is really going to hurt!"**_ The missiles hit Emerald Turtle, destroying him, and Genki loses 1400 life-points as the dark lightning shocks him, but he doesn't cry out in pain again. Soon enough, the piece of emerald appears next to the topaz piece in Genki's spell/trap slot.

Shakuma yells out, in a cold strong tone, "X-Head Cannon, attack now!" X-Head Cannon fires two blasts at Sapphire Pegasus, destroying him, and since he was in defense mode, Genki doesn't lose any life-points and soon enough, the large sapphire appears in Genki's spell/trap zone. Shakuma then calls out, coldly, "Z-Metal Tank, destroy his runt of a monster!" Z-Metal Tank fires at Ruby Carbuncle, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode as well, Genki doesn't lose any life-points and soon enough, the large sapphire appears in his spell/trap slot. Shakuma says, in a cold serious tone, "With that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Shakuma: 8000

Genki: 3900

Genki says, drawing his card, "That's all! Please! I wanted you to do that!"

Shakuma says, in a surprised tone, "You did?"

Genki says, with a dark sly smile while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "That's right! Since I have all four Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone, I can play Crystal Abundance! Now, by sending all of my Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone to the graveyard, I can send all cards on the field to the graveyard!"

Shakuma yells out, horrified, "No way!" Soon after, the jewels on Genki's spell/trap zone glow their respective colors and all of Shakuma's monsters and face-down card, Call of the Haunted, were destroyed, leaving field empty.

Genki says, with a dark sly smile, "However, I can summon as many Crystal Beast monsters from my graveyard as the number of cards that were sent to your graveyard and I count four cards, giving me four beasts!" Soon enough, the four jewels: sapphire, topaz, emerald, and ruby, appear on the field and transform into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000), Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000), and Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300) in attack mode. Genki says, with a dark sly tone, "However, let's not forget about Pegasus' effect!" Sapphire Pegasus' horn glows as a piece of amethyst appears in Genki's spell/trap slot and Genki says, with a dark sly smile while placing another card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I can place another jewel in my spell and trap zone! Furthermore, I play Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Soon enough, a piece of amber appears on the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) in attack mode. Genki says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I play Crystal Release giving my mammoth a power bonus of eight hundred points!" Amber Mammoth's stats rise from 1700/1600 to 2500/1600! Genki yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, gang, attack!" All of Genki's present monsters attack Shakuma hard, causing him to cry out in extreme pain and agony as the attacks ripped through his body and he is shocked by the dark lightning from the platform, losing 6800 life-points, throwing him into the ground.

Shakuma slowly stands on his feet and he says, in a cold snarl, "That doesn't matter! I'm still here!"

Genki displays a card in his hand, which happens to be Mischief of the Time Goddess quick-play card, and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Not likely! I play Mischief of Time Goddess to allow my Crystal Beasts to attack again!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh damn it! Not another loss!"

Shakuma yells out, horrified, "No! How was I supposed to lose! I had the power of the Light!"

Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "Not anymore! This will be a message to that freak you call 'master'! My friends, especially Holly, will never become pawns in his sick games! Now, gang, attack!" All of the Crystal Beasts on the field charges after Shakuma, hitting him hard with their attacks and Shakuma screams in extreme pain as his life-points decreases by 6800 points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Shakuma: 0

Genki: 3900

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away as Shakuma collapses to the ground on his back and into unconsciousness with multiple burn marks on his body.

Mina and Kino go over to drag Shakuma's form away and Yusuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Get away from her, dork!"

Kino says, with a dark nasty tone, "Genki Sakura won this duel fair and square and that means, this dork is ours now!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Over my dead body!" Just as, Yusuke was going to move forward, Zera's voice calls out, strongly, "Then, allow me to make that wish come true!" Just then, Zera drops from the sky with her own version of Sesshomaru's **Poison Claws** in her right claw aimed at Yusuke, but he was quick enough to dodge them as Zera's claws hits the earth while leaving a middle sized hole caused by the poison of her claws. Soon enough, everyone got away where Zera's poison cloud couldn't reach them.

Zera got up and she tells the SOL members, in a serious tone, "I think that you all should leave! I may not like to seriously hurt humans, with the exception of mikos, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop my allies from doing so, if you're still here!"

Davis says, in a dark strong tone, "You heard her! Leave now!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! This isn't over!" Soon enough, the SOL members left the Slifer Red dorm and Yukina says, walking over to Shakuma's body, "I can heal him!"

Masaru thinks in his mind, in a snarl, _"Good! Now, I can teach him a lesson!"_ Soon enough, Yukina sends healing waves over Shakuma, making her wounds disappear and her uniform are restored to normal.

When Yukina is done healing, Shakuma gives a loud groans of pain and go into a sitting position with him yelling out, painfully feeling his head, "Ow! What the hell hit me? It feels like I got hit with a huge hammer!" Just then, Shakuma feels himself getting pulled by the collar and he looks at the pissed off eyes of Masaru Ishikawa.

Shakuma yells out, shocked, "Masaru!"

Masaru yells out, strongly, "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Masaru then punches Shakuma hard in the left cheek, throwing him to the ground.

Hikari yells out, seriously, "Masaru, stop!"

Masaru yells out, angrily, "Why should I? It's his fault that my sister is brainwashed by another sadistic freak of nature on this island!" As Shakuma slowly stands up, Masaru roars out, angrily while charging at Shakuma, "Besides, I'm human like him and if I flatten him, I won't get punished!" Masaru then punches Shakuma's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and bashes his face hard, knocking to the ground.

Shippo says, winching, "Oh man! Talk about ugly!"

Masaru walks over to Shakuma as he was feeling his wounds and he yells out, angrily, "Get up, punk! I'll feel badly if I have to kick your ass while you're still on the ground!" Masaru grabs Shakuma by the collar and he yells out, strongly, "Now, get up! Right now!" Masaru then rams his right fist to Shakuma's face, three times, and throws him on the ground, further away from him.

Keiko yells out, seriously, "Masaru, stop! He's had enough!"

Masaru yells out, strongly, "No! It's never enough! My sister suffered a lot thanks to this no good troublemaker and there's something else that I haven't told you guys yet! One day, after Mayumi came home from school, he told me that two boys from her school tried to rape her!"

Ayumi says, shocked, "What!"

Rita yells out, angrily, "That's right! Mayumi also came with two other girls and told us that it was Sakami that set her up with those two perverts!"

Shakuma yells out, seriously, "I didn't do those things! I swear!"

Masaru says, in a sneer, "As if I'm going to believe you, you pig! You're a liar! I warned you when you went on that date that if anything happens to my little sister that you'll be held responsible for what happened! Now, you pay!" Masaru then charges after Shakuma in a killing intent, but he was stopped mysteriously and he looked to see that his shadow was connected to Shikamaru's shadow, trapping him to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Masaru yells out, strongly, "What the hell are you doing! Let go now!"

Shikamaru asks, curiously, "Now, before you go pounding this guy to a bloody pulp, I want you to give us the description of the two girls that your sister was with."

Rita says, in a reply, "Well, they both had black hair, one with a ponytail and the other had Chinese bun and a ponytail, and they were wearing Shinobi type uniforms."

Masaru yells out, seriously, "What's that got to do with anything!"

Mai says, in a serious tone, "I bet you anything that Dartz's stink has something to do with it!"

Sango says, in an annoyed tone, "You're right, Mai! Those boys were probably under Dartz's control to try to have their way with Mayumi and those girls who probably happen to be Melody and Megumi in their human forms happen to rescue her from them."

Joey says, annoyed, "He just never gives it a rest!"

Masaru says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Well, that doesn't excuse him for making up sick date ending, now does it!"

Shakuma says, solemnly, "No! It doesn't! I know what I've done was wrong!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "But why would you even make up such a thing!"

Shakuma says, with a sigh, "Well, back at school, the other boys from my basketball team were trying to pry any 'juicy' information out of me and I wanted to look good in front of them, so I…!"

Misaki says, in a snort, "Lied!"

Shakuma says, solemnly, "I know what I did was scum and I tried to get Mayumi to take to me, but she wouldn't!"

Masaru says, in a serious tone, "You know what, Sakami! I never want to see you anywhere near my sister for now on! If I do, then I'll personally make you regret ever being born! You got it!"

Atticus tells Masaru, "Now, don't you think that's a little extreme, dude!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Actually, Masaru is actually making sense, Atticus! I don't see any reason to forgive him. Think about it! If the same thing happened to your younger sister, wouldn't you feel the same!"

Atticus yells out, seriously, "I may try to hook my sister with other boys, but I would never hook her up with any guys that are known pigs like Harrington Rosewood! Also, I'd be majorly upset if something similar happens to Lexie, but if the dude says he's sorry and vows to make up for it, then I don't see why I shouldn't forgive him!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Well, you may have your ways with your younger siblings and I have mine!" On the meanwhile, some of your heroes and heroines give solemn sighs, especially Kenochi.

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "With the worthless words away, weren't we supposed to get the fifth 'Chosen Hanyou'?"

Genki asks Koenma, curiously, "Hey Pacifier Breath, where's the island that NekitaKariba is sleeping?"

Koenma says, with a sigh at Genki's 'toddler name', "It's at the southeast of this island."

Kira says, in a serious tone, "And that's where we're going!"

Keiko says, with a plain tone, "However, while you guys are gone, we'll stay to take care of those Society Dorks and the Orichalcos while we are away."

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "I can live with that."

Jasmine says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, those dorks are toast!"

Mindy says, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "They'll be begging for mercy before we're done with them!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, it looks like you, girls, have got the incentive!"

Genki places his fingers on his forehead and he says, in a plain tone, "Well, I'll have search for any traces of demon energy at the direction where Koenma told us to look for Holly's childhood friend and I'll use my Instant Transmission to get us there."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "And I'll provide for the other teleportation as well." Soon enough, Genki got started on his 'sixth sense' to find any sense of demon energy around and he yells out, "Yeah! I found them!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Kurama, Hiei, Kenochi, Ukyo, Kamemon, and Ganryu will hold onto me while the others will hold onto Genki to make the jump." Soon enough, Kurama, Hiei, Kenochi, Ukyo, and Ganryu grabs onto Zera while Kira, Renamon, Karin, and Keisuke grabs onto Genki and those holding Genki along with Kudamon, disappears using Instant Transmission while those holding onto Zera, turn into a ball of energy with Zera, herself, in the middle and the energy ball goes into the air and off of Academy Island.

Koenma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Good luck to you all!"_

(**A short time later; on the lands of the Nekita**)

On the Nekita lands, we find Genki, Kudamon, Kira, Renamon, Karin, and Keisuke reappearing on the island and Zera's big energy ball appearing right afterwards, bringing Zera, Kenochi, Kurama, Hiei, Ukyo, Kamemon, and Ganryu onto the island.

Kira says, looking around, "I guess that this must be the place."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Yes. This must be the island since I can pick up the scent of cat demons."

Zera says, stepping forward, "Let's get a move on, everyone." With that, everyone followed suit behind Zera to find NekitaKariba's village.

(**Two days later; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Two days after Zera and her groups' departure, we find ourselves inside Sartorius' headquarters within the 'White Dorm' with Sartorius looking at his Tarot cards, The Fire and The Amazon, which had a picture of an Amazon warrior, beside each other.

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I must get back the satellite keys from Dartz and the only way for me to get back the keys is by bringing those brainwashed by the Orichalcos to the side of the Light!" Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "And I know who?" Just then, a knock on the door was heard and Sartorius says, in reply, "You may enter!" Soon enough, Akane Tendo enters the room.

Akane asks, in a cold plain tone, "You asked for me, sir?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile as he stands on his feet, "Yes, my dear. I think that it is time to visit your former fiancé."

Akane asks, perplexed, "Sir?"

Sartorius faces Akane with an evil sly smile and glowing violet eyes and he says, "It is time for you to bring Ranma Saotome into the Light!" Akane's eyes become blank as she closes them and after a minute, she opens them again to reveal her cold and lifeless eyes.

Akane says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, Master! I am at your command!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I knew that you would see things my way!"

Akane says, with an evil sly grin, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius! I'll make sure that Ranma finally see things our way!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I know, my dear. Now, let us begin."

Akane says, with a cold emotionless tone, "Yes, Master!"

(**Outside the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Outside the 'White Dorm', we find Akane's friends, Yuka 2 and Sayuri, in their female SOL member uniforms, walking out of the dorm.

Sayuri asks Yuka, in a worried tone, "Are you sure that Akane facing Ranma would be such a good idea?"

Yuka tells Sayuri, in a cold serious tone, "Sayuri, don't tell me that you're having cold feet about this! You know that Akane has the power of the Light with her and with that, she can save Ranma from that brainwashing jerk!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Since when do I need saving from that tomboy anyways!"

The two SOL girls gasp in shock as they turn to see Ranma Saotome with a dark cold harsh glare in his eyes.

Sayuri says, stunned, "Ranma!" Yuka and Sayuri prepare to transform to fight him, but two figures appear behind them and hit them hard in the back, knocking them out. Behind the girls were Divine Fiery Pyre and Divine Asteroid.

Ranma says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks girls!"

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No problem, Ranma!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Let's take these dweebs to the arena!" Divine Fiery Pyre grabs Yuka's unconscious form and places her onto her right shoulder while Divine Asteroid does the same with Sayuri. The three Orichalcos warriors rush away in the distance while unaware of a fox like statue with a familiar fox tail, which in a puff of smoke turns into Shippo and BlackGatomon and Lalamon appear by his side.

Lalamon says, in a worried tone, "We got to warn the others!"

Shippo says, seriously, "I know, Lalamon! This is serious!"

(**At the beach; at the same time**)

On the path towards the beach, we find the perverted grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Happosai, running down there with lecherous excitement.

Happosai yells out, in pure lecherous excitement, "Here I come ladies! Ho! Ho!" The reason why Happosai was so happy was that he heard a group of female students going to the beach and it will be another attempt to steal any bikini tops. When he got to the beach, he didn't find anyone there. Happosai says, perplexed, "What's going on here? There are no ladies here!"

Just then, a familiar elderly voice calls out, seriously, "There you are!" Happosai turns to see Cologne walking towards him.

Happosai says, seriously, "What are you doing here?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "What are you talking about? You're the one that told me to be here!"

Happosai says, in a snort, "Why would I want to call you here!" Just then, Happosai spots a huge pile of girls' undergarments lying at a distance. Happosai yells out, in pure perverted excitement, "How sweet!" Happosai rushes over to the undergarment pile while Cologne looks at this with a serious stare and she gasps in shock.

Cologne yells at Happosai, in a serious tone, "You fool! It's a trap!" However, it was too late as Happosai dives into the pile as if he was swimming in water and he yells out, in an excited tone, "How sweet it is! Somebody pinch me!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh I'll give you something and it wouldn't be a pinch, Pervy Freak!"

Just then, another familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Release!" Soon after, the girls' undergarment pile had turn into a pile of dirty and stinky boys' undergarments. Happosai yells out, horrified, "What the…! Boys underwear!" Happosai then gains an extremely sickly expression as he falls on the ground coughing.

Cologne says, seriously, "I should have known that it was a trap!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, you old ghoul!"

"**Ninja Blade**!"

Just then, a barrage of shuriken comes towards Cologne, but she quickly dodges it after noticing them. However, in a blur, Divine Starfire appears behind her and hits at back of Cologne's neck, knocking her to the ground, knocking her out.

Happosai says, weakly, "I…I think I'm going to be sick!"

Just then, a first familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold plain tone, "It seems that you and Ranma were right, Hotaru!" Happosai looks up to see Eternal Star and Eternal Big Bang above him and he yells out, shocked, "You two!" However, the smell of the boys' undergarments was too much for Happosai to take since he couldn't stand up.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh man! I didn't think that these things were enough for this freak can take!"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You better knock him out guys!"

Eternal Star says, with a dark cold sly smile, "No problem! Nighty night, pervert!" Eternal Star sends a barrage of fists at Happosai's lying form, knocking him out.

(**In the late afternoon; within school infirmary**)

Within Duel Academy's infirmary, which is like a mini-hospital and filled with the most advanced medical equipment of the day, we find the soulless bodies of those victims of the Orichalcos warriors, including many SOL members, male and female, as well as Shampoo, Mousse, Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, Mikado Sanzenin, Azusa Shiratori, Robbie McAllen, Bobby Manti, and Kraus Yamamoto laying on their own beds and unconscious form of Koga lying down on one bed with an air mask over their noses and mouths and motioning equipment tapped to their lower chests while covered under blankets, with iron made shackles on his wrists and ankles. The reasons for the shackles was that, Koga was screaming pain while he was unconscious and the shackles were the only thing keeping him from ripping his body with his claws and the shackles were strong enough to keep him locked. Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku were at Koga's side in case the SOL members decided to attack him, thanks to the lies from the Light of Destruction controlled Sartorius. Right now, we find our heroes and heroines, along with Happosai, Akane's family, and Ranma and Hotaru's father, assembled in and around the office with Shakuma Sakami gaining a dark look.

Shakuma's blond hair was pitch black with red highlights and he was wearing a black leather choker. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Soun says, solemnly, "Look at the people around here."

Genma says, in a solemn tone, "This was probably caused by the boy and girl with their new Orichalcos powers."

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "Hotaru has always been cold-hearted even more than me, but this is too much." Just then, Koga's screams of pain and agony were heard and everyone sees Koga rapidly tossing and turning while howling in extreme pain.

Ayame yells out, worriedly, "Koga!"

Koenma yells out, seriously, "Don't worry, Ayame! Those shackles are meant to hold even the toughest of demons down! There's no way that Koga can hurt himself!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "But still! This new Tsukuyomi is causing Koga more mental damage!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "But this can't go on! We have to get Inuyasha back from the Orichalcos or Koga would die from the **Infernal Tsukuyomi**." Koga continues to scream out in extreme pain while tossing and turning from his coma.

(**Within Koga's mind; on the meanwhile**)

Within the Tsukuyomi world, we find Koga chained to a cross and fully awake while in a battered shape.

Koga yells out, strongly, "Get me out of here! Now!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "That's the matter, wolf! Too much for you!" Soon after, Inuyasha, in his regular red kimono, reappears in front of him with an evil sly smile.

Koga says, in a snarl, "You…!" Koga tries to get free from the chains, but he couldn't.

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin, "Sorry, wolf, but those chains are made to keep you from escaping." Inuyasha then puts his right index finger at Koga and shoots an eerie green energy beam at Koga's right leg, causing him to yelp in pain. Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, let's see how you can take it, wolf!" Inuyasha fires a barrage of energy beams at Koga, all hitting him hard, causing Koga to scream out in extreme pain and agony as they hit.

(**Back in the 'Real World'; at the same time**)

Back in the 'Real World', Koga screams out in extreme pain and agony as his body was producing more wounds similar to the places where Inuyasha had hit him with his energy beams in his 'dream'.

Ayame calls out, horrified, "Koga!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "What's that!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "No! It seems that while Koga is that coma, he's producing more wounds!"

Koenma yells out, seriously, "Everyone! I've got some painkillers meant for demons, like Koga, he'll ease his pain, but we have to hold him down!"

Ginta says, seriously, "You got it!" Ginta and Hakkaku grabs hold of Koga's head, preventing it from moving as Koenma takes out a bottle of red pills, takes one out, and places it in Koga's mouth, making his pain cries to go down, but he was breathing heavily.

Kasumi says, worriedly, "Oh my! This can't go on!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "We have to hope that Koga could wait six months or we'll lose him."

Soun asks Koenma, in a serious tone, "Lord Koenma, are you all making plans to save my baby girl from the Light of Destruction?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Yes, Soun! We may believe that it's best that Ryoga saves Akane from Sartorius since with Inuyasha and his family, who are stronger than Yusuke, can get to Akane anytime that they wish and she'll be in even more danger. Akane would be safe with us with Keiko and Hikari as well as Davis and TK."

Ryoga says, with a smile, "That's an idea that I'll go with."

Genma yells out, seriously, "That's out of the question! We need to get Ranma back first! He'll save Akane! Ranma is Akane's fiancé!"

TK says, seriously and a bit annoyed, "And if I'm not mistaken! It's those engagements that you put him and Hotaru in that caused this mess to happen!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Yes! And we've decided that once Akane is brought back, we'll tell her everything that has happened, including Ryoga's curse!"

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Wait! You can't!"

Jiraiya says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid so, kid!"

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Indeed! Keeping your curse a secret was one of the reasons why Ranma was brainwashed by the Orichalcos in the first place! Many of the times that Ranma got in trouble with Akane was because of you, trying to sleep in the same bed and many other things that we're indeed troublesome!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "You think that if you'll keep your secret from Akane that you were her pet pig, that she'll automatically like you! If she finds out, then she'll be pissed off as Hell! She has a right to know!"

Tsunade says, glaring at Genma, "And not to mention that the welfare of Ranma and Hotaru are damaged with the dishonorable engagements that you placed on them, Genma as well as the **Neko-ken** that you had Ranma learn! I have half a brain to tell Nodoka everything that happened while Ranma and Hotaru were in your 'care'!"

Genma says, fearfully, "You won't!"

Tsunade says, in a deadly serious tone, "We can and we will! As soon as Nodoka is brought here, we're going to tell her everything, including the curse and don't think about escaping since we'll have people preventing you from doing so!"

Genma says, in a pleading tone, "Please, Lady Hokage! You can't! If Nodoka finds out, then…!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Whatever it is, you probably deserve it!"

Just then, familiar female voice calls out, "Everyone!" Everyone turns to see Shippo, Lalamon, and BlackGatomon running into the office with frantic looks on their faces.

Shippo yells out, worriedly, "Guys, we found Akane Tendo, who happens to have a cold and lifeless look in her eyes, going to challenge Ranma."

BlackGatomon yells out, seriously, "That's right! We heard the whole thing through Sartorius' window!"

Ryoga says, horrified, "Cold and lifeless!"

Davis says, in a horrified tone, "No! That alien freak did the same thing with Sayu too!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Once that white dork version of Akane finds Ranma, then the REAL Akane's soul is in danger, armed with Keiko's psychic powers to boot!"

Soun yells out, in distress, "My baby girl! Daddy's coming!" With that, Soun rushes out of the office and Genma yells out, seriously, "We have to get to Akane, before, she find Ranma or Hotaru!" Soon enough, the others, except for Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku, rushes to the direction of where Soun and Happosai went to.

(**Within the Obelisk Arena; at the same time**)

In Obelisk Arena, we find Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors assembled there with the unconscious forms of Happosai, Cologne, Yuka 2, and Sayuri chained to black crosses and with plenty of sutras on and around them to negate Yuka's and Sayuri's Divine Warrior powers and they have a black shackle across their necks. On the platform, Ranma is in his 'Ranko' form with a Chaos Duel Disk attached to her left wrist. Soon after, the fully brainwashed Akane Tendo with an Academy Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist appears in the arena in front of them.

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, look who came in!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "There's something different about you, tomboy, what happened?"

Akane yells at Hiroshi, in a cold nasty tone, "Don't call me a 'tomboy', you Orichalcos freak!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh so you finally revealed your true self, huh, Tendo!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold snort, "It doesn't matter anyway! She's still going to lose!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "That's not going to happen, Ranma! Now turn back into a guy!"

Ranko says, with a dark cold taunting tone, "Why? Getting beat by a girl that's cuter than you will be too much for you!"

Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's it! Stay a girl! I'll still beat you and show you the Light!" Akane notices her friends, Cologne, and Happosai, by the Orichalcos and she yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, what have you done to them!"

Michael says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh! We wanted to have an audience with them and when you lose, your friends' as well as the ghoul's and the freak's souls will be next!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "That's not going to happen!" Akane jumps onto the platform and she says, in a cold serious tone, "It's time that you guys pay for everything that you did to us, Society members!"

Ranko says, with an evil taunting tone, "Oh! You mean the things that we did that you dweebs so richly deserved!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "We didn't deserve that! We were trying to help mankind by seeing the Light and if you're convinced yet, then I'll force the Light to you!" Akane and Ranko activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points, and Akane and Ranko draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Akane and Ranko yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ranko: 8000

Akane: 8000

Akane says, with a cold serious tone drawing one card from her deck, "I'll start this duel off! Draw!" Akane says, putting one card on her duel disk, "So, I start off with my Magical Exemplar in attack mode!" Soon after, Magical Exemplar (1700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I'll play my Swords of Revealing Light! This card stops your attacks for three turns! Also, my magician gains two spell counters for every spell card played!" Just then a group of swords made of light appear on the field and surrounds Ranko and her monsters and Magical Exemplar gains two spell counters. Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "With that, I'll end my turn!" Just then, our heroes and heroines appear in the arena and Davis yells out, shocked, "No! We're too late!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Look who's here!"

Soun and Genma looks at their master and Cologne's unconscious forms and Soun says, surprised, "The master and Elder Cologne!"

Ryoga says, in a shocked tone, "And Akane's friends! They're with the Orichalcos!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Look! This duel is over!"

Hikaru says, pointing at the captured SOL members, "I wouldn't be so sure, Yukimura!"

Light says, with an evil sly smile while taking out his 'Orichalcos Note', "Any of you try to interfere! These dorks will have their souls taken away and since Master Dartz has confirmed that one of these dweebs isn't the last 'Signer', then my Orichalcos Note won't be destroyed!"

Ryoga says, in a snarl, "Damn it! We're screwed! Once Ranma plays his Seal of Orichalcos and Keiko's 'psychic powers', then Akane's doomed!"

Nabiki yells at Ranko, in a serious tone, "Saotome, by now! My friends would have gotten some information about Dartz's company Paradise to use against him! In other words, you better let my sister go or I'll…!"

Hotaru says, pulling out two Seal of Orichalcos cards with faces of two seventeen old girls, "…you'll want, Tendo! Try to blackmail us by using your friends to dig up dirt on Paradise!"

Nabiki gasps in shock and Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Nice try, Miss Tendo! Miss Saotome has already told me that you may resort trying to get classified information about my company and it seems that she was right!"

Nabiki says, glaring at Hotaru, "You…!"

Nodoka says, with an evil sly grin, "You should know by now that my daughter is always one step ahead, Nabiki."

Ranko says, with a dark cold serious tone, "My move, dork!" Ranko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I play my Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in defense mode. Ranko says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with one face-down and my dragon dealing five hundred points of direct damage!" Solar Flare Dragon fires a flame blast at Akane and Akane cries out in pain as the flame hits her and she loses 500 life-points. Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh right! Did I forget to mention that I'm using Yukimura's 'Psychic Powers' in this duel! Sorry about that and there's one other thing I forgot to tell you!" Then the shackles on Yuka and Sayuri activate and they cry out in pain as they are shocked. Akane calls out, stunned, "Yuka! Sayuri! What in the hell is going on?"

Ranko tells Akane, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's simple, tomboy. Every time that you lose life-points, your dorky friends, the ghoul, and the freak get shocked by those shackles."

Akane and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Ryoga yells out, horrified, "It's worse than we thought!"

Genma tells Soun, in a whisper, "Tendo, we better hope that the boy does enough damage to the master!"

Soun says, in a serious tone and whisper, "Saotome, in this duel, my daughter's life is still in danger! Have you forgotten!"

The shock wakes up Happosai, Cologne, Yuka, and Sayuri and Cologne yells out, indignantly, "What in the world is going on here? Who is responsible for this?"

Inuyasha yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Why do you four shut up and watch the duel, you old ghoul?"

Happosai says, in a deadly snarl, "How dare you trick me like this!" Happosai tries to break free, but she couldn't even move her restraints.

Holly says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Sorry, freak, but these spell scrolls negate your skills as well as these dweebs."

Yuka 2 calls out, stunned, "No way!"

Sayuri yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We've got to get out of here!"

Current Score:

Ranko: 8000

Akane: 7500

Akane says, drawing a card, "I'll get you four out of there!" Akane says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Just then Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Magician's Valkyria, attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Magician's Valkyria fires a green blast at Solar Flare Dragon.

Ranko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Don't think so, dweeb! I reveal my face-down: Gravity Bind!" Ranko's face-down card is revealed to be Gravity Bind and Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "This card stops any attack from a monster that has more than three stars!" An invisible barrier appears around Ranko and her monster that blocks Magician's Valkyria's attack.

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "And it gets worse, ladies and gents, as long as that Gravity Bind is still in play that white dork version of Akane can't attack while Ranma can still do damage to her life-points."

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "I'll end my turn!"

Ranko says, drawing a card, "It's my move, geek!" Ranko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" Just then Volcanic Slicer (1800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And my monster has a nasty secret ability, I can inflict damage towards your life-points!" Volcanic Slicer fires a fire stream at Akane and she yelps in pain as it hits her and she loses 500 life-points from her score while Happosai, Cologne, Yuka 2, and Sayuri get shocked from the shackles.

When the shock stops, Sayuri yells out, worriedly, "Akane!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "And I'll end my turn with my Solar Flare Dragon hitting you with five hundred more damage!" Solar Flare Dragon fires another fire steam at Akane, hitting her hard causing her to scream out in pain as she feels the flames and she loses 500 life-points. Then, the shackles activate and Happosai, Cologne, Yuka 2, and Sayuri scream out in pain. Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "You like how I've constructed my deck! I've made it to where I can cause you the same physical pain that you've caused me in the past, slowly and painfully."

Current Score:

Ranko: 8000

Akane: 6500

Akane says, drawing one card, "I'm not done with you, dork! I draw!" Akane says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my second Magician's Valkyria in attack mode and end my turn!" A second Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) appears next to the first in attack mode.

Ryoga says, with a smile, "All right! That way Ranma can't touch her!"

Yuka yells at Ryoga, annoyed, "Who's side are you on anyway! If Ranma loses, then I'll be still brainwashed by another sadistic asshole and the Society of Light will have another Chosen Duelist in their ranks replacing Kagome!"

Ryoga realizes that knowledge and he says, lowly, "Oh yeah!"

Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You seem to be forgetting something, P-chan! I can still inflict damage!" Ranko says, drawing a card, "Like now! I activate my Volcanic Slicer's effect to burn five hundred points from your score!" Volcanic Slicer fires another fire stream at Akane causing her to scream out in pain as she feels the flames and loses 500 life-points from her score while her friends, Happosai, and Cologne yelp in pain as they were shocked by their shackles.

When the shackles stop, Happosai yells at Ranko, strongly, "Ranma, I don't care if you're brainwashed or not! When I get out of here, I'm going to…!"

Inuyasha yells at Happosai, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Oh shut up, pervert!" Inuyasha hits Happosai on the head hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

Ranko says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I'll place a face-down monster and end my turn! However, my dragon isn't done, tomboy! You still lose more life-points!" After a hologram of a face-down monster card appears on Ranko's side of the field, Solar Flare Dragon fires another fire stream at Akane causing her to scream out in pain as she loses 500 more life-points and her friends, Cologne, and Happosai yells out in pain as they are shocked by the shackles. Soon after, the effect of Akane's Swords of Revealing Light disappears.

Current Score:

Ranko: 8000

Akane: 5500

Just then, Akane, who has smoke coming from her form, breathes heavily as she struggles to stay on her feet and Ranko says, with an evil smile, "Hurts doesn't it! And it's going to get worse, dork!"

Akane says, drawing one card from her deck with a haggard look on her face, "We'll see, Ranma! It's my turn!" Akane says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and end my turn!" Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ranko says, drawing a card, "What a waste of a turn!" Ranko says, placing a card on her duel disk, "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" Soon after, Raging Flame Sprite (100/100) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "Without your swords to stop me, my sprite can attack you directly!" Raging Flame Sprite fires a fire stream at Akane and she yelps in pain as she loses 100 life-points. Then, her friends, Cologne, and Happosai yelp in pain as well from being shocked. Ranko says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now since my sprite has attacked you directly, it gains one thousand points!" Raging Flame Sprite's stats increase from 100/100 to 1100/100 and Ranko then turns over the face-down monster card on her duel disk and she calls out, "And I Flip Summon Stealth Bird in attack mode!" The face-down monster card appears to be Stealth Bird (700/1700) and Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And since this monster was Flip Summoned, it can deal one thousand points of damage to you!" Stealth Bird sends a storm of feather as Akane and she screams in shock as she loses 1000 more life-points while her friends, Happosai, and Cologne screams out in pain as they are shocked. Ranko says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, Volcanic Slicer inflicts five hundred points of damage towards you!" Volcanic Slicer fires a fire stream at Akane causing her as well as her friends, Happosai, and Cologne screaming in pain as Akane loses 500 more life-points. Ranko says, turning over her Stealth Bird monster card back face-down, "And I'll turn my Stealth Bird back down thanks to his special ability!" Stealth Bird is flipped back face-down and Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile while placing two cards into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I'll end my turn with two face-downs and my Solar Flare Dragon dealing you five hundred more points of damage!" Solar Flare Dragon fires another fire blast at Akane and she cries out in pain as she is burned while her friends, Yuka 2, and Sayuri cry out in pain as they are shocked while Akane loses 500 more life-points.

Current Score:

Ranko: 8000

Akane: 3400

After Akane falls on her knees, while groaning in pain as her form has smoke and burn marks, Yuka 2 says, worriedly, "This isn't good! Akane lost over half of her life-points!"

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "She has to win! We have to get Ranma away from that King of Creeps!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "I've noticed something! Ranma hasn't played the Seal of Orichalcos yet!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "You're right, Kai! I wonder why!"

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "If I know an avenger's heart, Tyson, then Ranma wouldn't play it while dueling against the white fake of Akane, but the real Akane!"

As Akane was slowly standing on her feet, Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "Why don't you just stay down, Akane! You can't beat me and you'll never will! This is the revenge that I've dreamed ever since I found out your true colors!"

Akane finally stands on her feet and she says, drawing her card, "I'm not quitting!" Akane says, sending a card into a spell/trap slot, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Gravity Bind while my Magical Exemplar gains two counters and my Skilled Dark Magician gains one counter!" Just then, a small tornado appears on the field and destroys Ranko's Gravity Bind. Akane says, in a cold serious tone while placing a card on her duel disk, "Now, I can attack now! So, I'll release my Skilled Dark Magician and one of my Magician's Valkyrias to Advance Summon my Dark Magician!" After one of the two Magician's Valkyrias and Skilled Dark Magician, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I'll use my Magical Exemplar's ability to remove all four spell counters to summon a Spellcaster from my graveyard like my Magician's Valkyria!" The second Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) appears next to Dark Magician in attack mode. Akane sends a card in her spell/trap slot and she says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, I'll play my White Veil spell card to my Dark Magician!" Dark Magician then turns pitch white with dark violet glowing eyes and Akane says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, when he attacks all of your spells and traps are gone!"

Ranko says, presses a button on her duel disk, "I'll play my face-down card! Curse of the Forbidden Spell!" Ranko's face-down card was the Curse of the Forbidden Spell counter trap and Ranko says, discarding his Chain Strike quick-play spell card, "Thanks to this card! At the cost of a spell card from my hand, the effects of your fucking White Veil are negated and you can't play the same spell card for the entire duel!"

Akane yells out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, Dark Magician returns to his original colors and Akane calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that, Ranma! Dark Magician, attack his face-down card with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fires a green blast at Ranko's face-down monster which was Stealth Bird (700/1700) and destroys it. Akane yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Magician's Valkyria, attack Raging Flame Sprite with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Magician's Valkyria fires a green blast at Raging Flame Sprite, destroying him and Ranko yelps as she loses 500 life-points.

Ranko calls out, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I play my Backfire trap card!" Ranko's face-down card was the Backfire continuous trap and Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thanks to this card! Whenever my Fire monsters are destroyed, you take five hundred points of damage!" Soon after, the Backfire trap image fires a fire stream at Akane and Akane screams out in pain as she is burn causing her friends, Happosai, and Cologne yell out in pain as they are shocked while Akane loses 500 life-points.

When the shocking stops, Akane says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "That's not going to stop me! I play Shrink to cut your Volcanic Slicer's attack points in half and giving my Magical Exemplar two counters!" Volcanic Slicer's stats were reduced to 900/1200 and Akane calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, my second Magician's Valkyria attacks your Slicer!" The second Magician's Valkyria fires another blast at Volcanic Slicer, destroying it, and causing Ranko to lose 700 more life-points.

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That was a fire monster that you've destroyed and it'll cost you five hundred points!" The Backfire trap sends a fire stream at Akane causing her to scream out in pain as she is burned while her friends, Happosai, and Cologne scream out in pain as they are shocked by electricity and Akane loses 500 more life-points.

Akane says, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Magical Exemplar, attack!" Magical Exemplar fires a purple blast at Solar Flare Dragon, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode.

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "My trap card deals you damage!" The Backfire trap fires a fire stream at Akane causing her to scream in pain as she is burned even more while her friends, Happosai, and Cologne howl in pain and Akane loses 500 more life-points.

When the shock stops, Akane says, groaning in pain, "That was worth it since you're defenseless! My turn is done!"

Current Score:

Ranko: 6800

Akane: 1900

Ranko says, drawing her card, "So is this duel!" Ranko says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Ranko and Akane draw until they are holding six cards in their hands and Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "And since a spell card is played, two more spell counters are given to my Magical Exemplar!"

After Magical Exemplar was given two more spell counters, Ranko says, with a dark cold plain tone while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I know that! Now, I play Blaze Accelerator!" Just then, Blaze Accelerator appears in Ranko's spell/trap zones and Ranko says, sending her Volcanic Shell (100/0) monster card into the graveyard, "Now, I play my Accelerator's effect! By sending a card into graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your field!" Soon after, Volcanic Shell (100/0) appears on the field, goes into the blaster, and the shell was fired at Magician's Valkyria, destroying her. Ranko says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I release by Blaze Accelerator to play my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator vanishes while Tri-Blaze Accelerator appears to take its place while Akane's Magical Exemplar gains two more spell counters. Ranko then puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "Then I release my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon my Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode!" Immediately, Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "You can't attack this turn since played your Blaze Accelerator!"

Ranko says, sending a card into spell/trap slot, "Wrong! Now, I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and attack!" After Akane's Magical Exemplar gains two more spell counters, Akane gasps in shock and horror and Ranko yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Doomfire, attack her Magician's Valkyria!" Volcanic Doomfire unleashes a sphere of molten energy at Magician's Valkyria and destroys her causing Akane to yelp as she loses 1400 life-points while her friends, Happosai, and Cologne scream out in pain as they are shocked by their shackles. Ranko says, with a dark cold sly grin, "And it gets worse, tomboy, when my monster destroys a monster in battle, every monster is destroyed and you take five hundred damage for each monster destroyed!"

Akane says, horrified, "This can't be happening! I've got the power of the Light on my side!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold snort displaying her Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card, "This was too easy! I didn't even need the Seal of Orichalcos to beat you!"

Yuka 2 yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Akane!"

Sayuri calls out, pleadingly, "Ranma, please don't!"

Ranko yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Doomfire, end this!" Soon enough, Akane's two monsters had explode causing Akane to scream out in shock as she loses 1000 more life-points as well as her friends, Happosai, and Cologne howling in pain, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ranko: 6800

Akane: 0

With the end of the duel, Akane's greatly smoking form collapses onto the ground, face-first, as the final images disappear and Yuka 2, Sayuri, Happosai, and Cologne loses consciousness.

Soun calls out, worriedly, "Akane!"

Ryoga calls out, "Akane, no!" Soon enough, Ryoga runs over to the platform and when he gets close, Inuyasha disappears using his new super-speed and appears by Ryoga's right side and kicks him hard in the stomach, causing Ryoga to be thrown in the air. Megumi disappear from sight and appears above Ryoga's rising form and hits him hard in the back, throwing him to the ground with a nasty thud.

Bearmon yells out, stunned, "Ryoga!"

Naruto places his hands to ninja hand signs and he calls out, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" In a puff of smoke, 200 Naruto Shadow Clones appear in sight and they attack the fallen Ryoga, who was trying to get up, but the Naruto Shadow Clones grabs Ryoga's arms and legs.

Davis says, horrified, "They got him!"

Bearmon yells out, seriously, "Let him go!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No way! We're going to have another duel with the audience of our choosing!"

Melody then disappears using her Flash Step technique, appears behind Nabiki, grabs her by the arms, and disappears and reappear with Nabiki, captured.

Kasumi calls out, horrified, "Nabiki!"

Nabiki yells out, in a serious tone, "Hey, let me go!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "Sorry, Nabiki, but we want to show your sister when she comes to what happens when you mess with me!" Soon enough, Inuyasha takes Happosai's unconscious form, Melody takes Cologne's unconscious form, Hotaru takes both of Akane's friends' unconscious forms to her shoulders and Ranko grabs Akane's unconscious form and places her on her right shoulder.

Soun yells at Ranko, in a strong tone while using his 'huge demon head technique', _**"RANMA, LIVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"**_

Ranko yells at Soun, in a dark cold strong tone while using her own version of Soun's 'huge demon head technique' but even larger, "_**BUZZ OFF, WORM, BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!"**_ Of course, this 'demon head' causing Soun to back off while winching in fear at Ranko's version of his 'demon head technique'. Soon enough, Dartz and the Orichalcos warriors leaving using some sort of teleportation while taking Akane, Yuka 2, Sayuri, Ryoga, and Nabiki with them.

Keiko yells out, shocked, "They're gone!"

Soun yells out, horrified, "My babies! They're going to get their souls taken!"

Bearmon falls on his knees and he says, worriedly, "Ryoga…!"

(**At the mountainous regions of Japan; A brief time soon after**)

At the mountainous regions, which appears to be a similar size of a shopping mall, we find the Orichalcos warriors there while Inuyasha was chaining the unconscious Happosai to a wooden cross, Ranko was chaining Akane's unconscious form to another wooden cross, and Melody chaining Cologne's unconscious form to a similar cross. On the meanwhile, Ryoga was trying to break free from Naruto's Shadow Clones' grip, but even with his strength, he couldn't break free and Yuka 2 and Sayuri, who were tied up, were thrown to the ground along with Nabiki, who was also tied up.

Nabiki yells out, seriously, "Let me go! Now!"

Hotaru tells Nabiki, with a dark cold sly grin, "Do you think that you have any saying in the matter, Nabiki? Sorry, you don't!" On the meanwhile, Ryoga was reluctantly being chained to another metal cross, both wrists and ankles. Ryoga tries to get out from his restraints, but he couldn't.

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't even try getting out, Hibiki! That cross and chains were made to restrain anyone that has your strength."

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "What do you want with us!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "What do you think, P-chan! We want an audience since there will be a total of four souls sealing away today. The only reason why I spared Akane's soul earlier was I wanted to seal away the REAL Akane, the one that betrayed me!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Akane didn't betray you! Dartz set the two of you up!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "The same tomboy-ass-kisser, huh? And speaking of tomboys…!" Hotaru kicks Akane's chest and Akane wakes up immediately.

Akane yells out, perplexed, "What the hell!"

Nabiki looks up to see her sister and she says, shocked, "Akane!"

Akane looks at Nabiki and she says, perplexed, "Nabiki, what are you doing here! And why are you tied up!" Akane tries to move, but she couldn't and finds herself chained to her cross. Akane yells out, surprised, "What the…! Hey, what's going on! Why am I wearing this weird white uniform for! Plus, I'm stuck!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Of course you are, loser!"

Akane looks at Hotaru and Nodoka and she says, surprised, "Hotaru, Auntie Saotome, what are you doing here? Aren't you sick, Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Actually, I'm feeling a lot better! However, you won't after this…!"

Akane says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Ryoga yells out to Akane, seriously, "Akane, we've been captured by these guys!"

Akane looks at Ryoga and she says, perplexed, "Ryoga, what are you doing here and what do you mean by 'captured'!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "He means that we're going to play a little game and you dorks are going to be the entertainment."

Akane looks at Daisuke and Hiroshi and she says, shocked, "Daisuke! Hiroshi! What are you two doing here!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "They're here to make sure that you pay for what you did to me!"

Akane looks at her cursed former fiancé and she says, lowly, "Ranma…!"

Ryoga yells at Akane, strongly, "Akane, Ranma isn't himself! He's been brainwashed by a sadistic asshole named Dartz!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Brainwashed?"

Agumon 2 yells at Ryoga, in a dark cold nasty tone, "The boss hasn't been brainwashed, P-chan, so shut it! He just happened to know the truth of what you and that bitchy tomboy have done to him!"

Akane says, looking at the two Agumons and Falcomon, "Are those Digimon?"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, Tendo! These are my as well as Ranma and Hotaru's Digimon partners."

Hotaru says, with a dark cold grin, "While you were sleeping, loser, Ranma and I have become Digidestined."

Just then, Holly walks towards the unconscious form of Yuka 2 and splashes her with cold water and she yells out, "Rise and shine, white freak!" Yuka 2 yelps out in shock as she regains consciousness.

Akane gasps when she sees Yuka 2 and Sayuri, who was still unconscious, and she calls out, surprised, "Yuka! Sayuri! What are you two doing here!"

Yuka 2 looks at Akane and she says, worriedly, "Akane!" Yuka 2 tries to break through the robes with her strength, but she couldn't.

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Don't try, white nerd! Those robes can't be broken with your strength."

Akane yells out, seriously, "Would someone please tell me what's going on here!"

Dartz tells Akane, with an evil sly smile, "What's happening, Miss Tendo, is that you're on trial?"

Akane asks, looking at Dartz, "What trial? And who are you?"

Yuka 2 says, in a cold serious tone while glaring at Dartz, "Akane, don't you remember! He's Dartz, the same asshole, who set you and Ranma up!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Set up?"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Dartz was the one, who set up you and Ranma earlier!"

Ranko tells Ryoga, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't try to act dumb, P-chan! I already know the truth! You and Akane tried to pull the wool over my eyes the entire time!"

Akane says, perplexed, "What!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Akane didn't know about that! Dartz has been lying to you!"

Hotaru yells at Ryoga, in a dark cold strong tone, "Master Dartz isn't a liar, Hibiki!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! He's been honest and kind to us, unlike a certain tomboy that I know!"

Yuka 2 yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Dartz is a liar! Ranma, can't you see that you're being used! Akane didn't know that Hibiki was her pet pig, P-chan!"

Akane was taken back at this and she says, stunned, "No way! Ryoga is P-chan!" Just then, the memories of the duel between herself and the SOL controlled Ukyo Kuonji appear in her mind as well as the SOL controlled Ukyo, Alexis Rhodes, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kagome Higurashi revealing to her about Ryoga's 'P-chan' curse. Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Ukyo, as well as Yusuke, Kagome, and Alexis said the same thing, but Ryoga couldn't be P-chan…! He couldn't…or I just don't want to admit it."_ Just then, memories of Ryoga and P-chan never being in the same room as well as Ranma showing up in her room with a kettle of hot water when P-chan first stayed in her room appear in Akane's mind. Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Ryoga…he…" _Akane looks at Ryoga, who looking away from her in shame, and she asks, with uncertainly, "Ryoga, please tell me…please tell me that you're not P-chan!"

Ranko yells at Akane, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh shut up, bitch! I'm not buying that again! I know that you already knew! Master Dartz told me!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And that's not all! I've found some interesting things in Akane's room!" Hotaru takes out a few papers that looked as if someone was practicing drawing a map in them and Hotaru asks, in a dark cold serious tone, "Ranma, have you wondered how someone like Ryoga Hibiki, who couldn't find himself out of a paper bag, and Mousse, who is so blind that he wouldn't notice a truck coming at him in full speed, find Duel Academy so easily without screwing up?" Hotaru shows the incomplete drawing map and Ryoga gasps in shock.

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "I know that…!" Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Wait a minute! Back home, someone sent me a letter with the directions to Cat Café, where Mousse, in his cursed form, was locked in a cage, trying to get out. After I released Mousse, he told me that Ranma chose to be with Shampoo as well as the fake tape of Ranma's voice and went to Duel Academy, without any trouble. I should have known…!"_ Ryoga roars out, an enraged tone while glaring at Dartz, "You bastard! You set me and Mousse to get to Duel Academy! You planned for us to get there just to keep Ranma in your control!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No way! Master Dartz didn't do anything, Hibiki! We found out that it was Akane, who drew that map to Duel Academy, so you wouldn't get lost so easily!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "I didn't do such a thing!"

Falcomon says, in a dark cold snort taking out a tape-player, "Don't even try to lie yourself out of this, human! I've found those papers in your room! As well as the phone message that you left in the Hibiki's answering machine after that fake tape was brought by that old ghoul!"

When Falcomon turns on the recorder, Akane's voice comes out of it and says, "Ryoga-kun, please help me! That perverted stupid jerk, Ranma, attacked me in his curse form! I think that he may be on to our plot, maybe that rotten stool pigeon, Hotaru, must have told him that since she has a real nice way of messing things up for us! Without that pervert's rotten sister here, Ranma will be defenseless! Please help me!" When Falcomon stops the recording, there were many dark cold annoyed and angered glares at the flabbergasted Akane and Ryoga.

Akane yells out, stunned, "That's not my voice!" Just then, a rock was thrown to Akane's face, breaking her nose, by a pissed off Ranko

Ranko says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "You bitch!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "That tape! It's not Akane's voice! That's not her voice!" Ryoga glares at Dartz and he yells at him, angrily, "You bastard! It's really true! You're the one! You set Ranma and Akane up! You're the one, who brought Shampoo to Duel Academy! You're the one, who lure Mousse and me, to there!"

Ranko yells at Ryoga, in a dark cold angered tone, "You know! I'm getting fed up that you're still lying to me face, even after your plots has been foiled, Hibiki!"

Yuka 2 yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, that tape could have been another fake!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "True, however, Master Dartz confirmed it to be real! Nice try!"

Akane calls out, seriously, "That's not my voice! That's not my voice!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold snort, "Sorry, not believing that for a second, tomboy! It's time for you two to pay for what you've done, starting right now, with one of your dorky friends!"

Megumi grabs Yuka by her ropes, drags her away from the unconscious Sayuri and Nabiki, and throws her to the ground, after clawing the ropes, holding Yuka, freeing her.

Daisuke takes out a Chaos Duel Disk, attaches it to his left wrist, and he calls out to Yuka, in a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, dweeb, we're dueling now!"

Yuka yells out, in a cold serious tone, "And have my soul taken away, no thanks!"

Light takes out his Orichalcos Note and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, if you don't then, I'll just have to write one of your dorky friends' names in my Orichalcos Note."

Yuka says, shocked, "You wouldn't!"

Light yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I can and I will!"

Yuka yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, Daisuke, you got yourself a duel! If I win, then you join the Society of Light!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And if you lose, then your soul is ours!" They activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went to 8000 life-points and they draw five cards.

"Game on!" Daisuke and Yuka say in unison.

Starting Score:

Daisuke: 8000

Yuka 2: 8000

Daisuke says, drawing his card, "I'll start!" Daisuke says, placing a card on his duel disk, "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Immediately, Shining Angel (1400/800) appears on the field in defense mode. Daisuke says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Yuka says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Yuka says, putting a card on the duel disk, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Just then, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Yuka says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate my Magical Blast spell card! Since I have a spellcaster on the field, I can inflict two hundred points of direct damage to your life-points!" Skilled Dark Magician fires a dark violet blast at Daisuke, hitting him causing him to yelp as he loses 200 life-points. Yuka says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, thanks to my magician's effect, he gains a spell counter when a spell card is placed!" One of Skilled Dark Magician's orbs lit up and Yuka yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, attack!" Skilled Dark Magician fires a dark violet blast at Shining Angel, destroying him, and since it was in defense mode, Daisuke doesn't lose any life-points.

Just then, a card comes out of Daisuke's card and Daisuke says, taking out the card, "You've activated my angel's ability, wench! Now, I can pick up a Light attribute monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck and summon it to the field! And I chose W-Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yuka says, in a cold serious tone while sending two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I'll place two face-down cards and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Daisuke: 7800

Yuka 2: 8000

Daisuke says, drawing his card, "It's my turn, dork!" Daisuke says, with an evil sly smile as his Field Spell card slot opens, "Now, prepare to enter your worst nightmare, bitch! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Yuka and Ryoga gasp in shock and Ryoga yells out, pleadingly, "Don't…!" After Daisuke puts the cards into the Field Spell slot and it closes up, there is a bright sinister green light as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds the two duelists while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Daisuke's forehead with red in his eyes.

Akane asks, perplexed, "What's that weird light!"

Just then, Cologne's voice calls out, seriously, "That's the Seal of Orichalcos!" Akane looks to see Cologne and Happosai, fully conscious. Cologne says, in a serious tone, "It's a horrible Field Spell card that once the loser loses his or her soul."

Akane yells out, shocked, "Loses their soul!" Akane calls out to Daisuke, seriously, "Daisuke, get rid of that spell now!"

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "It's too late! Once the Seal of Orichalcos is played, it can't be taken away unless with a soul."

Daisuke says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, old ghoul! Now, W-Wing Catapult, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Just then, W-Wing Catapult gains the mark of the Orichalcos and Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly smile, "The power of the Orichalcos gives my monsters a five hundred power bonus!" W-Wing Catapult's stats increase from 1300/1500 to 1800/1800.

Yuka yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Whenever, you play a spell card, my magician gains another spell counter!" Soon enough, Skilled Dark Magician gains another spell counter on himself.

Daisuke says, placing another card on the duel disk, "Now, I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Immediately, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800-2100/1800) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on itself and red glowing eyes. Daisuke calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, V-Tiger Jet, attack her worthless magician!" V-Tiger Jet fires a barrage of missiles at Skilled Dark Magician, destroying him, and causing Yuka to scream as she loses 200 life-points. Just then, the shackles around the necks of Ryoga, Akane, Happosai, and Cologne activate and the four of them yelps in pain as they are shocked.

Yuka calls out, horrified, "Akane!"

When the shock stops, Akane yells out, stunned, "What's going on!"

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh right! Whenever your dorky friend loses life points, then you four get shocked!"

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "That's sick!"

Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "No, this is revenge!"

Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, W-Wing Catapult, direct attack!" W-Wing Catapult then fires a barrage of missiles at Yuka and she screams in shock as they hit around her and she loses 1800 more life-points. The shackles activate again and Ryoga, Akane, Happosai, and Cologne howl in extreme pain and agony as they are shocked again. When the shocking stops, Daisuke yells out, with a cold serious tone, "And I remove these two from play in order to summon out my VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters fly into the air and combine themselves to VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100-2500/2100) appearing on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead. Daisuke says, with an evil sly grin, "It's your move."

Current Score:

Daisuke: 7800

Yuka 2: 6000

Yuka says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Yuka says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "I'll place a face-down monster card in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon enough, a holographic card appears horizontally on Yuka's side of the field.

Daisuke says, drawing his card, "It's my move!" Daisuke says, sending a card to the graveyard slot, "Now, I'll activate the special ability of my Tiger Catapult! When I discard a card to the graveyard, I can switch your monster card to any position I want and I choose attack mode!"

Yuka says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I don't think so! I play my Divine Wrath trap card!" One of Yuka's face-down cards was the Divine Wrath counter trap card and Yuka says, sending a card from her hand to the graveyard, "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, not only that your Tiger Catapult's effect is negated, your monster is destroyed!" Tiger Catapult was destroyed after its effect is negated.

Daisuke says, putting a card onto his duel disk, "So what! I've still got others, wench! I summon Snipe Hunter in attack mode!" Just then, Snipe Hunter (1500/600-2000/600) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and red glowing eyes. Daisuke says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, the special ability of my Snipe Hunter activates! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, the roulette on Snipe Hunter's gun is spun and if it lands on any number other than one or six, then I can destroy any card on the field! Let's start with that face-down!" After Daisuke sends a card into the graveyard slot, the roulette on Snipe Hunter's gun spins and it lands on a two. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold sly grin, "It lands on a two which means that face-down is destroyed!" Snipe Hunter shoots the face-down card, which was the Spell Shield Type-8 counter trap card and Daisuke says, sending another card into the graveyard slot, "Next, that face-down monster!" The roulette spins for a second and it slows down until it lands on a five.

Yuka yells out, horrified, "No!"

Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, let her have it!" Snipe Hunter fires his gun at Yuka's face-down monster card which was revealed to be Magician of Faith (300/400) when it was destroyed. Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Snipe Hunter, attack her directly!" Snipe Hunter fires a powerful blast at Yuka, hitting her hard causing her to scream out in shock while Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai howls in extreme pain and agony as they were shocked by their shackles when Yuka loses 2000 life-points.

Yuka yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Nabiki yells out, in a horrified tone, "Akane, no!" Nabiki turns to Ranko and she yells out, seriously, "Okay, Saotome, you've made your point! Do you really want Akane to suffer that greatly!"

Ranko yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey shut up, bitch! As if I care what happens to your fucking tomboy whore of a sister! As far as I'm concerned, Akane Tendo is like a mega annoying ulcer that I'm desperately trying to get rid of!" Akane winches at Ranko's harsh words, which was even harsher than her usual 'uncute' and 'tomboy' insults. Ranko yells out to Daisuke, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yo Daisuke, make sure that fucking tomboy bitch even greater pain along with her dorky friend or you'll be hearing it from me! You got that!"

Daisuke says, with an evil sly smile, "I understand, Ranma! Akane Tendo is going to pay for her crimes towards you!"

Current Score:

Daisuke: 7800

Yuka 2: 4000

Akane says, plainly, "What's going on with Ranma? I know that he may be a jerk, at times, but this is beyond his usual attitude towards me! It's a bit harsher!"

Happosai says, in a plain tone, "Ranma has been brainwashed by the Orichalcos."

Akane says, perplexed, "Brainwashed? How? Ranma's too strong for that!"

Cologne says, in a solemn tone, "True, however, even the strongest will has to have a weak spot. Dartz aimed right for the source of Son-in-law's willpower, you?"

Akane gasps in shock and she says, perplexed, "Me? What's that got to do with…?" Just then, the memories of how Dartz's plot to set her and Ranma, appeared in her mind, and Akane says, horrified, "You mean…that tape…you and Shampoo coming here it was…!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Yes! Dartz was counting on Shampoo and I to come over to Duel Academy to confront Son-in-law about this, thinking that he finally has chosen Shampoo, but how a fool I was, without realizing that it was a trap to have Dartz get his hands on Ranma. My guess it happened, right after, Shampoo and my arrival to Academy Island and Ranma's brutal attack on Shampoo."

Akane gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Ranma attacked Shampoo too! He did the same with me! I knew that he was upset with me, but he didn't think that he'd take it that personally!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "However, the worst has yet to come, after his attack, Ranma appears and duels Shampoo. Shampoo became the first victim that Ranma has claimed! Also others followed Mousse, Takewaki and Kodachi Kuno, Mikado Sanzenin, and Asuza Shiratori were all victims that Ranma and the Orichalcos has taken."

Akane has a horror stroke look on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"It's true! That fake tape! Dartz must have used called Shampoo's phone while using Ranma's voice and like an idiot, I fell for it!"_ Akane calls out to Ranko, pleadingly, "Ranma, please to me, you, your mother, and sister are being used! Dartz set the both of you up! He's lying! Tell Daisuke to stop this duel!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Why the hell should I? And furthermore, stop playing dumb! I already know about you and Ryoga's plot to mess me up! You're the one, who set Shampoo that tape just to make me look bad to everyone else! You're the one, who made that map and mailed it to Ryoga, knowing about his inferior sense of direction! And you knew about Ryoga's curse all along and was trying to get out of our engagement while trying to make it that it was my fault!"

Akane yells out, pleadingly, "I didn't do that! Ranma, you know me better than that!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold angered snort, "Ha! Yeah I know who you are! Akane Tendo, age sixteen, you never listened, you never gave me a chance to explain any perverted situation that I may be in with those girls, Kodachi, Ukyo, and mostly Shampoo, you always hit first and never asked a question later! You jumped to conclusions that were ninety-nine percent wrong! And personally, I saw the truth! I thought that you were better than I gave you credit for Akane, but you are the no better than the other girls that 'drooled' over me back in the Nermia!"

Akane asks Ranko, perplexed, "What are you talking about Ranma?"

Ranko rolls her eyes and asks Akane, darkly and coldly, "Hello! Didn't you think that I wanted a 'new start'? Did you think that I was tired of the fiancée junk back in Nermia! Why I even bother risking my life to save yours! It's because I loved you!"

Akane gasps in shock and Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And do you know why loved you! Huh! Out of the girls, I've seen and met, you're the only one that has ever treated me like a regular person! While others like Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi Kuno treated me as if I'm some kind of prize and tried cheap tricks to win me over, you did not! You treated me as if I'm a regular person, in which I am! Sure, we had a rocky start in the past, but I grew to like you and to love you!"

Akane is shocked by this and she says, stunned, "Ranma, I never knew…"

Ranko says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Yeah! You didn't! In every time that the subject translates to any girl like Shampoo, you intend to get jealous, without hearing my side of the story first! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of trying to do things for you, but ended up with you hitting me! I'm sick of your 'hit first and ask questions later' attitude! Of course, why am I ranting here! To you, I'm nothing more than a 'sex-changing perverted freak'!"

Akane shakes her head and tells Ranko, begging tone, "No way! I did love you, Ranma! I didn't care about your curse! I loved you for you, Ranma! I really did!"

Ranko yells out, with a dark cold angered tone and several tears coming down her eyes, "Then why in the hell didn't you believe me that I didn't call Shampoo here, huh? I bet you anything that if it was Ryoga that took my place, you'll act differently!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "That is not true, Ranma! With Ryoga, he's just a good friend to me! That's it! Just a good friend!"

Ranko says, with a dark cold sneer, "Friends! Oh right! Which brings me to this point, Akane! When I first showed up as a girl, you told me your name and you asked me if I wanted to be friends. It was three years after I thought that Hotaru was dead without knowing that Pop knocked her out cold and leaving her into the forest! However, when you found out that I was really a guy, you rejected me on the spot, hurting me in the much worse possible way!"

Akane was taken back at this and she says, pleadingly, "Ranma, I hated boys back them! I hated them! Not only you! Your curse really freaked me out, but I've gotten used to it now! I don't care if you change into a girl! I really don't!"

Ranko yells out, in a dark cold angered, harsh, and nasty tone, "Ha! So you say! Almost most to the times when Ryoga comes and fights with me, you're siding with him! I still remember the time when Ryoga was acting weird and wanted to pick a fight with me, you say that it's my fault it's always my fault! The time with the Cursed Cave when after getting glomped by Kodachi Kuno, that you went with Ryoga and that was after I was also glomped by Ukyo and Shampoo! The time that Kodachi paralyzes me on your roof and tried to kiss me, sure you kicked her off of me, but you left me there! Next, there was the time that I was trapped in the Neko-ken for the first time that I arrived in Nermia and kissed you, you took it to where that it could be anyone else. Then there was the time that you went with Ryoga when he was learning his **Bakusai Tenketsu**, just because he was 'brave enough' to eat your poisonous cooking! There are times that you keep breaking off the engagement as well like the time that we met Shampoo, you automatically assumes that I'm 'cheating' on you whenever Shampoo is sleeping on the same futon as me when I don't even know it or when Shampoo gave me that stupid so-called 'Kiss of Marriage' and the time that you callously handed me over to Nabiki when that one time when I chose to rescue her rather than her from falling off the balcony, never mind the fact that you were the one who broke the balcony in the first place, endangering Nabiki! When Shampoo's Amazon sisters, Lin Lin and Ran Ran came back a second time to take out all of Shampoo's rivals, you left me to them, saying that you simply didn't want to help me because she believed that it had nothing to do with her. Finally, there was the time that Ryoga and I were turned into kids and you were pampering him than you were with me, your own fiancé, and when he was attacking me, you just ignore it! As you can see, I'm sick of being your emotional punching bag and scapegoat of you and Ryoga's problems as if I don't have my own problems already! Master Dartz agreed to help me with the other fiancées that bastard of a father callously has given me, including yours! Actually, I'm glad that you canceled our engagement, Akane, since I wouldn't be caught dead being engaged to an uncute and short-tempered bitch like you! In other words, Akane Tendo, after seeing your true colors, I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Those words hit Akane right in heart and she lowers her head while she feels her heart break into a million pieces and tears were falling from her eyes and she lets out a few sobs after hearing Ranko's dark cold harsh words and Akane thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Ranma! He hates me! He was in love with me! And now, he hates me! We could have had a better relationship, if it hadn't been for me, allowing my emotions to get the better of me, since I feel the same way about him too! I love Ranma and I still do! But now, it may be too late!"_ But then, Akane gives an angered glaze at Dartz, remembering it was his fault that Ranma was brainwashed by setting her and Ranma up.

Akane says, lowly and angrily, "You monster! You did this…" Akane yells out, with pure anger and rage in her eyes as her bright battle aura totally erupts, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Hotaru yells at Akane, slamming her fist to Akane's stomach, "Shut the fuck up, dobe! You're not going to make your threats to Master Dartz!"

Akane says, weakly, "If you want to duel someone, why not me? It's me, who you obviously hate! Leave Yuka, Sayuri, and Nabiki, out of this!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "I can't do that! You see, the point of this revenge is that you watch as the souls of your dorky friends and your bitchy sister is taken away right in front of your eyes. This is the revenge, I wanted for a good while and you can be damned that I'm going to enjoy every last bit!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Besides, they wouldn't have gotten themselves into this mess, if it hadn't been for you! While you were in the Society of Light, you brainwashed your two friends, the ones that are sisters to you, to a sadistic freak of nature!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "What!"

Cologne tells Akane, in a serious tone, "This is a hard concept for you to understand, Akane, but you were brainwashed by the Light of Destruction, a terrible being, that is the cause of histories major disasters on this planet. When you were brainwashed, you brought your friends along with you."

Akane says, horrified, "I'm the cause of Yuka and Sayuri brainwashed by another sadistic asshole!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sneer, "With a friend like you, Tendo, who needs enemies!"

Yuka yell out, coldly while sending cold angered glares at Dartz, "Dartz, I swear! I'll never forgive you for this! You're going to pay for what you've done, you monster! Starting now!" Yuka tore a card from her deck and she says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I remove my Magician of Faith and Skilled Dark Magician to special summon Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode!" Soon after, the Magician of Faith (300/400) and Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) monster cards were taken out from Yuka's graveyard slot and Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Yuka says, placing a card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon Skilled White Magician on the field in attack mode!" Soon enough, Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) appears on the field in attack mode. Yuka yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, thanks to the special ability of Chaos Sorcerer, I can remove from play one face-up monster on the field from play and I choose your Snipe Hunter!" Immediately, Snipe Hunter had disappeared as it was removed from play and Yuka says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course, my sorcerer can't attack this turn, but it's worth it to make that fucking son of a bitch pay for what he's done! Skilled White Magician, direct attack!" Skilled White Magician fires a white blast at Daisuke.

Daisuke presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I play my Sakuretsu Armor trap card!" Daisuke's face-down card is Sakuretsu Armor and Daisuke says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to this card, not only that your attack is canceled your magician is destroyed!"

Yuka yells out, shocked, "No!" Skilled White Magician's attack was reflected and hits Skilled White Magician, destroying him. Yuka says, in a cold snarl, "My turn is over!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone while drawing his card, "So is this duel!" Daisuke says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards!" Daisuke draws two cards from his deck, sends one card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Next, I'll play Graceful Charity! Now, I can pick up three new cards as long as I discard two!" Daisuke draws three cards, discards two, and he says, in a dark cold plain tone while sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Nice try, loser! Later! I play my Different Dimension Hanger!"

Yuka calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Hold it! I play my magician's ability! He gains a spell counter since I spell card was played and I count three spell cards played!" Soon after, one of Skilled White Magician's spell orbs glowed.

Then, a large violet hole above Daisuke and he says, with a dark cold serious tone, "So what! I now remove three Union monsters from play and when I summon a monster that they can be combined with, I can return them to the field!" Daisuke then takes out Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300), and another W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) and puts them in his pocket. Daisuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And then I play my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Just then X-Head Cannon (1800/1500-2300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and its eyes glow red. Daisuke says, with a dark cold serious tone while taking out two cards from his pocket, "And now, I can call out my Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank as well!" Just then Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600-2000/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300-2000/1300) come out of the hole in the sky and onto the field in attack mode with marks of the Orichalcos on their foreheads and their eyes glowing red. Daisuke says, sending a card into the spell/trap, "Now, I play Premature Burial! At the cost of eight hundred points, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard like my second V-Tiger Jet!" Just then as Daisuke's life-points decrease by 800 points, another V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800-2100/1800) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos and its eyes glow red. Daisuke then yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "And with him on the field, my second W-Wing Catapult come back!" Out of the hole above Daisuke, his second W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500-1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on its forehead as well as the red glow in its eyes. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "I remove them from play to summon another VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters to combine into another VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100-2500/2100) in attack mode with a mark of the Orichalcos and its eyes, glowing red. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "And now, I remove them from play in order to combine them and form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Daisuke's monsters fly into the sky and combine themselves into XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600-3300/2600) in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on the Y-Dragon Head part of its body. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "And now, I remove them from play to bring out my ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two monster flies up into the sky as Daisuke takes the cards and puts them in his pocket while putting a Fusion monster card from his Extra deck on her duel disk causing the two monsters to combine to form VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800-3500/2800) in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos, appearing on its forehead and its eyes glows red. Daisuke says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I play his ability and remove one of your cards from play and I choose your sorcerer!" Soon after, Yuka gasps as her Chaos Sorcerer vanishes as it is removed from play. Daisuke yells out, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "And to finish this duel! I play Limiter Removal!"

Yuka yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Nabiki says, fearfully, "That card would double that monster's attack points! Which means…!"

Happosai says, worriedly, "This is going to hurt!"

After VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's stats increase from 3500/2800 to 7000/2800, Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "That's right! This attack will strip you of your soul! And now, I attack your magician with my Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Dragon Catapult Cannon fires its weapons at Skilled White Magician, destroying it in a huge explosion, and causing Yuka to scream out in shock while Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai screams out in extreme pain and agony as 5300 life-points was taken out of Yuka's score, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Daisuke: 7000

Yuka 2: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fades away as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Yuka 2 and she cries out as her soul is taken.

Akane says, weakly, "Yuka, no!"

Yuka yells out, in horror, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!" However, she doesn't get to finish as she collapses to the ground as her soul is taken while the seal fades away from the ground as her five GX metals flew out of her pocket and the Seal of Orichalcos card with her horrified expression appears. Daisuke walks over to Yuka's soulless form and he takes the five metals from Yuka's body.

Akane says, weakly, "What happened to her?"

Cologne says, groaning in pain, "As of the fate of those, who lose an Orichalcos duel, their souls are taken away from them."

Akane says, worriedly, "So, you're saying that…! Poor Yuka is gone!"

Happosai says, solemnly, "That's right! And the souls taken are fueled to a horrible monster called the Great Leviathan and it'll make Saffron look like a mere puppy compared to it."

Mayumi says, with an evil sly smile, "I wouldn't be too worried out your dorky friend, Tendo! You'll soon join her, but first, your other dorky friend is next." After Daisuke drags Yuka 2's body away, Hiroshi approaches at the same spot as Daisuke with a Chaos Duel Disk attached to his left wrist while the unconscious Sayuri was dragged to the dueling ground by Allie with Megumi, who has a bucket of cold water in her hands, with her as Allie throws her to the ground.

Megumi yells out, throwing the cold water at Sayuri, "Rise and shine, dweeb!" After the water was splashed at Sayuri's face, Sayuri yelps as she regains consciousness and she yells out, shocked, "What the…! Who's the wiseguy!" Sayuri looks at Yuka 2's soulless form and she exclaims, horrified, "Yuka! No! Don't tell me that they got you too!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Alright, wench, get on your feet! We're dueling here and now!"

Sayuri looks at Hiroshi and she says, worriedly, "Hiroshi, please! I'm begging you! You can't allow Dartz to do this to you! Please fight it!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Why the hell should I fight the Orichalcos! It makes me feel stronger! It's has more power than you fucking Light would ever have!"

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "You're right, Hiroshi! The Light has more power, but I know that's not enough to convince you otherwise! When I beat you, we'll finally be together under the Light and all the souls, especially Yuka will be avenged!"

Sayuri takes out her Academy style duel disk and Hiroshi says, in a dark cold snort, "That's not going to happen!" They activate their duel disks as their life-point meter went to 8000 life-points and they draw five cards.

"Game on!" Hiroshi and Sayuri say in unison.

Starting Score:

Hiroshi: 8000

Sayuri: 8000

Akane says, worriedly, "Sayuri, don't go through this!"

Sayuri says, drawing her card, "I'll start!" Sayuri says, placing a card on her duel disk, "I summon Zombie Master in attack mode and end my turn!" Immediately, Zombie Master (1800/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hiroshi says, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Hiroshi says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Hiroshi draws two cards from his deck and he says, with a dark cold sly grin as his Field Spell Card opens, "Now, I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Sayuri yells out, horrified, "Hiroshi, don't! That card is pure evil! Don't play it!"

Hiroshi yells out, sending the card onto the slot, "No can do, dweeb!" After the slot closes up, there is a bright sinister green light as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds the two duelists while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Hiroshi's forehead with red in his eyes.

Ryoga says, in a horrified tone, "No…! Now, whoever loses…"

Cologne says, horrified, "…Loses their soul!"

Hiroshi says, with an evil sly smile putting a card on his duel disk, "That's right! Starting now, I summon Silent Swordsman Level three in attack mode!" Just then, Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000/1000-1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on his forehead and his eyes, glowed red in color. Hiroshi says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play my Allied Force continuous spell card! Now, my swordsman gains two hundred points for every warrior on the field." Silent Swordsman's stats increase from 1500/1000 to 1700/1000.

Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "It's still no match for my Zombie Master!"

Hiroshi says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "True, but thanks to my Mage Power, it gains five hundred attack points for every spell and trap I have on the field!"

Sayuri yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone as Silent Swordsman's stats increase from 1700/1000 to 2700/1000, "Does this look like a joke! Now, Silent Swordsman, attack her pathetic Zombie Master!" Silent Swordsman charges after Zombie Master, slashes it in half, destroying it, and Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai cries out in pain as they are shocked by their shackles while Sayuri loses 900 life-points.

Sayuri yells out, horrified, "Akane! What's happening to her!"

Hiroshi says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh right! Whenever you loses life-points, your backstabbing friend gets a shock to her system!"

Sayuri says, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Hiroshi says, with an evil sly smile, "I'd love to see you fail! I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 8000

Sayuri: 7100

Sayuri draws her card, places one card on her duel disk, and calls out, "First, I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode!" Soon after, Spirit Reaper (300/200) comes to the field in defense mode. Sayuri says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate Cold Wave! Now, until my next turn, neither one of us can play any spell nor trap cards or place any face-downs! And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Hiroshi says, drawing a card, "What a desperate move! Since, it's my Standby Phase, I can send my level three swordsman for Silent Swordsman Level Five!" Soon enough, Silent Swordsman LV3 glows and it grows to be Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300/1000-3200/1000) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on his forehead and his eyes, glowed red. Hiroshi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And I'll end my turn with that!"

Sayuri says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Sayuri says, putting the card on her duel disk, "First, I release my reaper for Ryu Kokki!" Spirit Reaper disappears and Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) comes to the field in its place in attack mode. Sayuri says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate my Book of Life spell card! To remove from play your Silent Swordsman level three to summon Zombie Master from the graveyard!" Immediately, Zombie Master (1800/0) appears next to Ryu Kokki in attack mode and the Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000/1000) monster card comes out of Hiroshi's graveyard as it was removed from play. Sayuri says, sending her Zombie Mammoth (1900/0) monster card into the graveyard slot, "Next, I'll discard a monster card into the graveyard, I can summon back Spirit Reaper!" Just then, Spirit Reaper (300/200) comes to the field next to Zombie Master in attack mode.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "None of those ghouls can compare to my monster!"

Sayuri says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "That's why I'm activating Axe of Despair to give Ryu Kokki a power bonus of one thousand points!" Ryu Kokki's stats increase from 2400/1000 to 3400/1000! Sayuri yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Ryu Kokki, attack his Silent Swordsman!" Ryu Kokki charges after Silent Swordsman LV5, slash him in half, destroying him in a huge explosion that knocked 200 points from Hiroshi's life-points. Sayuri yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, Zombie Master and Spirit Reaper, attack his life-points!" Zombie Master and Spirit Reaper charges at Hiroshi and hits him hard, causing him to lose 2000 life-points, altogether. Sayuri says, in a cold sly tone, "And thanks to the special effect of Spirit Reaper, since he attacks you directly, you'll have to discard one card at random and I choose the middle card."

After Hiroshi discards his Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800/1000) monster card, Sayuri says, in a cold serious tone, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 5800

Sayuri: 7100

Hiroshi yells out, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Hiroshi says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards in my hand and if I don't use them in five turns, I'd have to discard my entire hand! But this duel won't last that long!" Hiroshi draws until he is holding five cards in his hand and he says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll play Level Modulation! First, you draw two cards from your deck, but don't think that it's going to help you out, because I can summon Silent Swordsman Level Seven!" After Sayuri draws two cards from her deck, Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800/1000-3500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on his forehead and then his eyes glow red. Hiroshi says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I play Excalibur! It doubles my Swordsman's attack strength!" Just then, Silent Swordsman LV7's sword was replaced as King Arthur of England's Excalibur and it increases it stats from 3500/1000 to 7000/1000! Hiroshi says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "And then, I activate Megamorph, which doubles my swordsman's attack again!" Silent Swordsman LV7's stats increase once again from 7000/1000 to 14,000/1000!

Sayuri says, sweating nervously, "So what? You can't attack this turn!"

Hiroshi says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "You just hate being wrong, do you! I play Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Sayuri gasps in shock and Happosai yells out, shocked, "That would end the duel and leave us with serious bruises!"

Akane calls out to Ranko, pleadingly, "Ranma, please help!"

Ranko says, with a dark cold snort with her arms crossed, "Gee Akane, why would you need my help when you have your 'precious Ryoga' there to help and you happen to be the 'best martial artist in Nermia'! You got yourself into this mess, now it's your turn to bail yourself out!"

Akane winches at Ranko's harsh words and Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Silent Swordsman, attack and destroy her Ryu Kokki and bring her soul to the Great Leviathan!" Silent Swordsman charges after Ryu Kokki, slashes it in half, destroying it in a huge explosion, causing Sayuri to scream out in shock as well as Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai howling in extreme pain and agony as they are zapped by their shackles as Sayuri loses 10,600 points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Daisuke: 5800

Sayuri: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fade away from the field and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Sayuri causing her to cry out as her soul is taken from her body.

Akane yells out, weakly, "Sayuri, no!" However, Sayuri collapses to the ground on her stomach when her soul is taken away, her eyes slam shut, and the Seal of Orichalcos fades away. Just then, Hiroshi goes over to Sayuri's soulless form, picks up six GX metals, and the Seal of Orichalcos card that has Hiroshi's horrified expression on her face. Hiroshi says, with an evil sly smile, "Nothing better than the spoils of victory!"

Ryoga says, horrified, "Another one gone…!"

Akane says, distraught, "No more! Please! No more!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Had enough, Tendo! That's nothing compared to what my brother is going to do to your mercenary sister!" Akane gasps in shock and horror and Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Stop it now! That's enough!"

Ranko yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's never going to be enough until you two pay for what you've done!" Soon after, Nabiki was thrown to the ground by Michael and he freed her from her ropes.

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Don't even think about escaping, Tendo! If you do, then your slut-bag sister is going to experience even more pain and you wouldn't want that now, do you?"

Nabiki says, with a serious glare, "Ranma, why are you doing this? This is enough! Even you wouldn't want Akane in this much pain."

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken me with someone else! Either you duel or your fucking sister pays the price!"

Nabiki says, in an annoyed growl knowing that she was cornered, "You win!"

Akane calls out, worriedly, "Nabiki, don't! Let me take over!" As Akane's pleas were ignored, Sayuri's soulless form was dragged away by Hotaru and Nabiki was given an Academy styled Duel Disk and she then attaches it to her left wrist while Ranko places her Chaos Duel disk on her left wrist. Ranko and Nabiki activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Ranko and Nabiki say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ranko: 8000

Nabiki: 8000

Ranko says, drawing her card, "I'll start!" Ranko says, placing a card onto her duel disk, "First, I'll summon Sangan in defense mode!" Immediately, Sangan (1000/600) appears on the field in defense mode. Ranko says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Nabiki says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Nabiki says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Just then, Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Nabiki calls out, seriously, "Magician's Valkyria, attack! Mystic Scepter Blast!" Magician's Valkyria fires a green blast from her rod, which hits Sangan, destroying it in an explosion and since it was in defense mode, Ranko doesn't lose any life-points.

Soon after, a card comes out of Ranko's deck and Ranko says, taking the card, "You've activated my monster's effect! When it's sent to the graveyard from the field, I can pick a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Ranko says, displaying her Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) monster card, "And I choose my Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Ranko says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Ranko says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Ranko draws two cards from her deck and Ranko says, as the Field Spell slot of her duel disk opens up, "Now, I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Akane yells out, pleadingly, "Ranma no!"

Ranko calls out, in a dark cold serious tone as she places the card into the slot, "Too late!" Ranko's Field Spell slot closes and Ranko's Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow, which engulfs the field as and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds the two of them while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead with her eyes glowing evil red color as her body gains a dark aura.

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Now, whoever loses, loses their soul!"

Ranko says, placing a card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500-1300/500) comes to the field in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranko puts another card on her duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play his ability and release my Chick to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Red-Eyes Black Chick glows as it transforms into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000-2900/2000) in attack mode, its eyes glow red, and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranko says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I play Inferno Fire Blast! I can only use this card when Red-Eyes is on the field and I can't attack with him this turn, but I can inflict twenty-four hundred points of direct damage to your life-points! Red-Eyes, let her have it!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark violet fire ball at Nabiki, hitting her hard, causing her to scream out in pain as she is burned while Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai cry out in pain as they are shocked while Nabiki loses 2400 life-points! Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "Did I forget to mention that I'm using Yukimura's abilities against you?"

Akane asks, worriedly, "What does he mean by that? Does Keiko have some kind of special power?"

Happosai says, in a worried tone, "Yes! Your friend, Keiko Yukimura, is one of those Psychic Duelists!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "Psychic Duelists! I've heard about them! They came inflicted real damage in a duel! Does that mean that Ranma is one of them too!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "No! You see Ranma has something else! A Kekkai Genkai called the 'Celestial Embodiment', a legendary Kekkai Genkai!" Soon after, Cologne quickly explains about the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai and its history and origins as well as Nodoka having that Kekkai Genkai and Evolutionary Enchantment, which meant that Ranma and Hotaru have that ability as well.

Akane states, stunned, "You mean that they can gain other people's abilities!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Ranma has already gained my **Bakusei Tenketsu **and **Shishi Hokodan** without the depression needed as well as Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan and Neji Hyuga's Byakugan! Right now, Ranma is using Keiko's 'powers' against Nabiki!"

Akane yells out, worriedly, "Nabiki would be killed!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold snort, "Don't have a cow, tomboy! I'm only using enough power to cause your fucking sister pain, not to kill her!" Ranko places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "Now, I'll release my Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon turns into dark red and orange flames and those flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-3500/2000) in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead. Ranko yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Dark Fire!" Darkness Dragon unleashes a blast of darkness flame energy right at Magician's Valkyria, slams into her, destroying it, and Nabiki, Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai cry out in pain as Nabiki loses 1900 more life-points. Ranko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I play my next trap: Darkness Buster!" Ranko's trap card is revealed to be Darkness Buster and Ranko says, with a dark cold grin, "Since my Dark monster destroyed one of your monsters, you suffer damage equal to its original attack points!" Ranko's trap card unleashes a burst of energy right at Nabiki and it hits her hard as she howls in pain as she is burned and her sister, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai cries out in pain as Nabiki loses 1600 more life-points. Ranko sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and she calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I've allowed you to suffer enough, so, I'll end with these! Give up yet!"

Current Score:

Ranko: 8000

Nabiki: 2100

Nabiki winches in pain and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"It's true! Ranma is using Keiko's powers against people and he's not taking any prisoners! He really wants to destroy me! I've got to do use some defense!"_ Nabiki says, drawing a card, "All right! My move!" Nabiki says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Soon after, Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Nabiki says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to summon my first Valkyria!" Soon enough, the second Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode next to the first one. Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "Now you can't attack me when I have two Magician's Valkyrias!" Nabiki sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Finally, I'll end with a face-down!"

Ranko says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Ranko says, pressing a card on the duel disk, "First, I play Call of the Haunted!" Ranko's face-down card was Call of the Haunted and Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, I summon any monster in my graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000-2900/2000) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and its eyes glow brighter red as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats were reduced to 3200/2000! Ranko says, pressing another button on her duel disk, "And I'll activate my final face-down, Dark Magic Rebirth!" Ranko's second trap card is revealed a trap card with a dark sorcerer chanting a spell and Ranko says, with a dark cold grin, "Since I have a Dark monster out on the field and at the cost of one thousand of my life-points, I can take one spell card from my graveyard and I choose my Inferno Fire Blast!" Just then, Ranko's Inferno Fire Blast spell card comes out from her graveyard as Ranko's life-points were dropped by 1000 points and Ranko says, sending it into the spell/trap slot, "And I think I'll activate it again!"

Ryoga yells out, horrified, "No! Nabiki will lose!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires another dark energy at Nabiki.

Nabiki says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "Not if I play my face-down! Damage Polarizer!" Nabiki's face-down card was Damage Polarizer and Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to this card! I don't take any damage and we both have to draw one card from our decks!" The dark energy was negated and Ranko and Nabiki draw a card from their decks. Ranko says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ranko: 7000

Nabiki: 2100

Nabiki says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Nabiki says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Call of the Haunted trap card!" Soon after, a small tornado appears and heads straight to Ranko's Call of the Haunted trap card.

Ranko says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "Sorry, but I play Judgment of Anubis!" Ranko's face-down card was Judgment of Anubis and Ranko says, with a dark cold grin while discarding a card to her graveyard, "Thanks to this trap card, not only that your spell card is negated and destroyed, one of your monsters is destroyed and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

Nabiki yells out, horrified, "No!" Just then, one of Nabiki's Magician's Valkyrias had exploded and Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai howl in pain as they are shocked by their shackles and Nabiki loses 1600 life-points. Nabiki yells out, angrily while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "You'll pay for that, Saotome! I activate my Ancient Rules spell card! Thanks to this card, I can summon a normal monster with at least five stars!" Nabiki says, placing a card on her duel disk, "Like my Dark Magician!" Soon after, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Nabiki says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play my Excalibur equip play spell card! Now, as long as I don't draw any cards, this card doubles my magician's power!" Just then, Dark Magician's rod was transformed to King Arthur's magical sword which increases his stats from 2500/2100 to 5000/2100! Nabiki yells out, strongly, "Now, I'll attack your Darkness Dragon!" Dark Magician charges towards Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, slashes it in half, destroying it in a huge explosion causing Ranko to lose 1700 life-points. Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "I'll end my turn while switching my Valkyria to defense mode! Now, is the time to get rid of that Field Spell card so your soul will be safe, Saotome!" Magician's Valkyria is then switched to defense mode.

Current Score:

Ranko: 3300

Nabiki: 400

Ranko says, drawing a card, "Are you nuts! The Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed unless a soul goes along with it and it will be yours!" Ranko says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Card of Demise! This allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns, I discard, my entire hand!" Ranko draws until she was holding five cards in her hand and she says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play Monster Reincarnation! Now, I'll discard a card from my hand to bring a monster card in my hand!" Ranko discards her Luster Dragon (1900/1600) monster card and brings back her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) monster card to her hand. Ranko says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I activate Tribute to the Doomed! Now, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your Valkyria!" After Ranko discards her Exploder Dragon (ATK: 1000/0) monster card, Magician's Valkyria is destroyed. Ranko says, placing a card on her duel disk, "Now, I release my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon turns into dark red and orange flames and those flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-4100/2000) in attack mode as its eyes glow red and the mark of the Orichalcos appears on its forehead.

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "I've destroyed that dragon once and I can do it again!"

Ranko puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Not when I can do this! I play Dragon Heart spell card! For this turn, I can't Normal summon a monster, but I can do this!" Ranko takes out her deck, takes three cards from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, discards her Mirage Dragon (1600/600), Troop Dragon (700/800), and Attachment Dragon (100/100) to the graveyard, and calls out, "Discard three dragons to the graveyard to increase my dragon's power by one thousand, but since three more dragons are in the graveyard, he gets nine hundred more points! Now, that's what I call power!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats rise from 4100/2000 to 6000/2000!

Nabiki yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Cologne says, stunned, "That's enough to end this duel and Nabiki's soul sealed away!"

Akane calls out, horrified, "Ranma, don't!"

Ranko calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Darkness Dragon, destroy her worthless magician with Inferno Darkfire!" Darkness Dragon fires a powerful dark fire blast at Dark Magician, destroying it and Nabiki screams out in shock as her sister, Ryoga, Cologne, and Happosai screams out in pain as they are shocked by their shackles and Nabiki loses 1000 hundred life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Ranko: 3300

Nabiki: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fades away as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Nabiki and she cries out as the Seal of Orichalcos takes her soul.

Nabiki yells out, in horror, "NO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Akane exclaims, horrified, "Nabiki, no!" Soon after, Nabiki collapses to the ground as her soul is taken while the seal fades away from the ground and the Seal of Orichalcos card appears on the field with a picture of Nabiki inside of it.

Ranko walks over to pick the card up and she says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, one less Tendo to worry about!"

Akane, horrified by this sight, says, in a grief-stricken tone, "Nabiki…no!" Akane lowers her head down, unable to bear the sight of her soulless sister's form and Ryoga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Ranma, this is all…No! It's not Ranma's fault! It wasn't his fault in the first place!"_ Ryoga thinks in his mind, angrily glaring at Dartz, _"Dartz, this is all your fault! You're going to pay for making Akane cry and framing her for what happened between her and Ranma!"_

Ranko says, looking at her former fiancée and comrades, "And then, there was one! One of you will be next soul taken, but it wouldn't be from a duel!" Ranko looks at Light and he asks, "Hey Light, mind if I borrow that Orichalcos Note?"

Light takes out his Orichalcos Note and says, tosses over to Ranko, "Sure, Ranma!"

Ranko catches it and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Thank you!" Ranko then tells her former fiancée and comrades, "Now, I have to choose wisely and it has to be someone, who has mostly screwed with me the most in my Life out of you four. And I've chosen one already! Sorry…freak!"

Happosai gasps in shock and Ranko says, opening the Orichalcos Note, "Yes, you would be the one that's the last soul to go!"

Happosai yells out, struggling to get out, "No wait! Ranma, please! Don't!"

Ranko says, taking out a pen from her pocket while writing Happosai's name, "How many times have you screwed with me, old man! Trying to get me into my girl form to either model girls' underwear for you or groping me as well as my sister, constantly. Then, there was the time with the Ultimate Moxibustion Pressure Point, you informed every one of my enemies and had them attack me when I was physically weak as well as other nasty situations that you put me through, just because I foiled one of your twisted panty raids! Even since, you came into my life, you've done nothing but made it into an even more of a living Hell and it's time that your dent will be paid, old freak! It's payback time!" Soon enough, Happosai's name was already in the Orichalcos Note and Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "Goodbye, old freak! As disgusting as your soul is it will be very good nutrient for the Great Beast!" Happosai's forehead gained the Seal of Orichalcos mark on it and he glows eerie green as he screams in shock as his soul was taken away from his body and his small body becomes soulless.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Grandfather Happosai!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Even though that old goat was an annoying pest, even he didn't deserve such a fate."

Dartz asks Ranko, "Well, Mister Saotome, what are you plans for these three?"

Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "What do you think, sir? The old ghoul, I'll deal with her eventually, but first with Hibiki and Tendo, I'm going to give them a simple of the amount of pain that they've caused me in the past." Ranko takes out a remote control from her pocket and presses a button that was used to open Ryoga's and Akane's restraints, dropping them to the ground.

Akane glares at Dartz and she says, in a snarl, "You jerk!" Akane jumps to her feet and she charges at Dartz with a killing intent. However, Hikaru appears in front of her and kicks her in the chin, throwing her airborne. Hikaru disappears with his incredible speed and reappears in front of Akane, and then stomps onto Akane's chest, throwing her back to the ground and skids around the floor until making a stop.

Ryoga yells out, horrified while running to Akane's fallen form, "Akane!" Just then, Inuyasha appears in front of Ryoga, making him stop, and Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I've got a present for you!" Inuyasha lands a bone crunching blow to his chest causing Ryoga to gasp as the wind was knocked out of him and he coughs out a lot of blood as he falls to his knees. On the meanwhile, Hikaru lands in front of Akane, who was slowly standing on her feet.

Hikaru asks Ranko, with an evil sly smile, "Hey Ranma, since you've helped me with those bullies, can I help you with this bitch!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "And with P-chan's resistance to pain, it would be even more fun if I fight him in my human form! You've helped me with that backstabbing miko, allow me to return the favor."

Ranko says, with an evil sly smile, "Sure, but don't land the finishing blow! I want that honor for myself! So, be careful not to take it too far!"

Hikaru and Inuyasha look at each other with evil sly smirks as Inuyasha turns into his human form and Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You heard the man, Tendo! Let's get start! Prepare to get whooped!"

"**Aquarius Eternal Engage**!"

"**Big Bang Eternal Engage**!"

In mixture of light blue and eerie green lights, Inuyasha and Hikaru have transformed into their Eternal Warriors form.

Akane winches in pain as she crutches her right side and Naruto yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey don't whoop her too bad, Hikaru, save the tomboy for me!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly grin, "But two against one wouldn't be fair, now would it!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly smile, "You know what they say, 'All's fair in love and war'!" Eternal Aquarius calls out to Akane, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey Tendo, let's play! I don't got all day!"

Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh man! What's with these guys! It's like they aren't human! I thought only Hotaru can hit this hard!"_

Eternal Aquarius yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Well, if you're not going to make the first move, then I will!" Eternal Aquarius vanishes from sight with his super-speed and reappears giving a hard punch to Akane's right cheek and rams his left elbow to her abdomen, knocking her down hard.

Ryoga yells out, running over to Akane's aid, "Akane, I'm coming!" Just then, Eternal Big Bang appears by Ryoga's side and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Hey where are you going, P-chan? It's my turn to play with you!" Eternal Big Bang grabs Ryoga's head, slams it to his left knee, four times, and kicks Ryoga's face, with his right foot, throwing him away as he hits the ground.

On the meanwhile, Eternal Big Bang was kicking Akane's chin about four times, throwing her further away and Eternal Big Bang calls out, in a dark cold mocking tone while stomping on Akane's stomach, "What's wrong, Tendo! You don't like to play anymore!" Eternal Big Bang then finishes 'tap dancing on Akane's abdomen and jumps off of her, causing Akane to groan out in pain. As Akane groans in pain while slowly sitting up, Eternal Big Bang appears behind her and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh please! I thought the 'strongest martial artist in Nermia' was stronger than this! This is just pathetic!"

Ryoga slowly stands on his feet while rubbing on his right side and he says, groaning, "Akane…!" Soon enough, Eternal Big Bang appears in front of him with a dark cold sly grin. Immediately, Ryoga launches a furious barrage of fists and kicks at Eternal Big Bang, but even in human form, Eternal Big Bang manages to easily dodge all of them and slams his knee to Ryoga's chin, hard throwing him away while Ryoga croaks out, weakly, "Akane…!"

On the meanwhile, Akane was slowly standing on her feet while bearing the damage that she's received so far, which was from the electrical shocks from the duel and the ones that Eternal Aquarius had gave her. Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly smile, "Let's keep playing, alright, Tendo!" When Akane got on her feet, Eternal Aquarius grabs a fist full of Akane's hair and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, that's more like it! It looks like it's my turn to win, bitch!" After Eternal Aquarius throws Akane away, he fires a barrage of green energy blasts at Akane, but Ryoga quickly appears between Akane and the blasts and they hit him hard, causing him to howl loudly out in pain.

Akane looks at this and she screams out, horrified, "Ryoga!"

Eternal Aquarius yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You wants some, huh, P-chan!" Eternal Aquarius continues to fire another barrage of energy beams at Ryoga, causing him to cry out in extreme pain and agony even louder as it tears into his shirt.

Akane yells out, horrified, "No Ryoga!" Eternal Aquarius continues to fire even more blasts towards Ryoga's way and it would be only a matter of time until even someone who has Ryoga's endurance could give out.

Cologne thinks in her mind, seriously, _"It's over! Not even Ryoga can stand up with an attack that great, even with the endurance he's gotten from the __**Bakusai Tenketsu**__ training, will give out!"_ Soon after, Eternal Aquarius stops his assault and Ryoga, who has a part of his shirt torn off and smoking, groans out in pain as he falls on his chest to the ground.

Akane runs to Ryoga's aid and she calls out, worriedly while putting away the smoke from Ryoga's form, "Ryoga, wake up! Ryoga, wake up!"

Ryoga looks at Akane and he says, weakly, "Don't worry about me, Akane-san! I'll be alright! You have to get…out of here! Ranma…he's too dangerous right now! It's not like before! He could kill you…and not feel a thing, except pleasure! Dartz…he's the one, who's to blame for all of this! He's…the one, who…set up and Ranma up! As well as those guys…they too…are brainwashed by Dartz and his rotten Orichalcos! Dartz is the one, who set them all up! You…have to get out of here…!" Soon after, Ryoga then passes out from the pain revealed from Eternal Aquarius.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Ryoga!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with an evil sly grin, "And then, there was one!"

Akane looks at Eternal Aquarius and Eternal Big Bang as they walk slowly towards her with evil smirks on their lips. Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"What am I going to do? It looks like I'm going to die! Ranma isn't going to help me out of this time! What can I do!"_

Just then, Princess Uzi's voice calls out from Akane's mind, in a serious tone, _**"Akane, you have to get up in fight!"**_

Akane calls out, in her mind, _**"Who's there!"**_

Princess Uzi tells her, _**"I'm Princess Uzi, but that's not important now! You have to get up in fight! Just call out 'Starfighter Power Engage' and you'll receive my power!"**_

Akane says, plainly, _**"Okay!"**_

"**Starfighter Power Engage**!"

Soon enough, bright orange lights surround Akane and transform her into her Divine Warrior form, except with differences.

Akane's hairstyle was the same, she had a crown of golden feathers with a golden star in the middle in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of red ruby jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is orange in color, a bright orange heart in the center of the choker, her lips are red, she had on a white top that had sleeves that were ¾ inches and it shows the size and curves of her bust and up and she had on yellow fingerless gloves that reveals her well-punctured fingernails which were red colored. She also has on a gypsy style skirt that reached to her kneecaps and is triple layered with red, orange, and yellow in color, she had yellow partial see-through stockings underneath her skirt, and she has on red go-go high-heeled boots on her feet.

Eternal Aquarius says, in a dark cold snort, "Well, it seems that Tendo is ready to fight after all!"

Divine Starfighter yells out, in a strong tone, "I really didn't want to do this, but you guys leave me no choice!"

"**Starfigher Screaming Cannon**!"

From Divine Starfighter hands, a barrage of orange soundwaves came out and hits Eternal Aquarius and Eternal Big Bang causing them to scream out in pain.

Melody yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha!" Melody glares at Divine Starfighter and she calls out, in a dark cold angered tone, "That's it, Tendo! You're dead!"

Just then, Ranma's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Stand down, Melody!" Soon after, Ranma, in his male form, appears with a dark violet aura from his body.

"**Starfire Eternal Engage**!"

In a mixture of eerie green and golden surrounds Ranma and transform him into Eternal Starfire. Eternal Starfire then charges after Divine Starfighter, who blasting his two comrades. When Divine Starfighter looks at this, she says, lowly, "Ranma…!" Just then, Eternal Starfire bashes Divine Starfighter hard in the chin, knocking her to the ground. Soon after, Eternal Starfire grasps Divine Starfighter by the throat with his right hand and drags her up as her feet were daggling down below.

Divine Starfighter says, croakily, "No Ranma…no!" Eternal Starfire keeps suffocating Divine Starfighter as she is slowly losing air with an evil sinister smile. Eternal Starfire lets go of Divine Starfighter's neck and kicks her hard, throwing her to a nearby wall.

Divine Starfighter says, croakily, "Ranma…please stop…!"

Eternal Starfire aims his right palm to Divine Starfighter, firing a barrage of eerie green blasts at her, only to have her barely dodging most of them. Divine Starfighter jumps into the air only to find Eternal Starfire already there as he knees her in the stomach and punched down on the back, throwing her down to the ground. Divine Starfighter lands on her hands and knees. Divine Starfighter slowly stands up and looks within the smoke to find any trace of her brainwashed former fiancé. Soon enough, Eternal Starfire charges towards her from the smoke and proceeds to bashes her multiple times, until he throws her away and she hits the ground hard.

Dartz thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"Excellent, Ranma Saotome was an excellent associate that I've chosen! It will be only a matter of time until the Great Beast will rise once again!"_

Cologne says, worriedly, "We're doomed!" Back in the fight, Divine Starfighter slowly stands on her feet only to have Eternal Starfire lunging after her and starts to beat the tar out of her, then kicked her away. Eternal Starfire slowly walks towards his fallen 'former' fiancée who was looking at him with fear.

Divine Starfighter asks, fearfully, "What are you going to do?" Eternal Starfire says nothing as he continues to walks towards her with his eyes filled with promise of pain and suffering. Divine Starfighter thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I'm going to kick myself in the morning for this, but…!"_ Divine Starfighter charges after Eternal Starfire and punches him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, but Eternal Starfire recovers to Divine Starfighter's shock as he punches her in the air. Eternal Starfire appears above her and slams her in the back with his right elbow, throwing her back down. On the meanwhile, Ryoga was slowly regaining conscious as he opens his eyes to see Divine Starfighter getting bashed around by Eternal Starfire.

Ryoga thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Who's that girl fighting Ranma…?"_

Just then, a voice within Ryoga's mind calls out, sounding like a eerie and mature version of Ryoga's voice, _**"That's Akane Tendo also known as Princess Uzi of the Japanese Kingdom as well as Divine Starfighter!"**_

Ryoga calls out, in his mind, _**"Who's there!"**_ Just then, the scene had turned into a pitch black on with no sign of anyone else and a male figure comes towards Ryoga as Ryoga slowly stands up to see the figure.

The figure appears to a young ancient Chinese general that looks exactly like Ryoga. This Ancient Chinese had a green astrological symbol of Leo on his forehead, wearing a dark green tunic shirt underneath a golden Chinese armor that had the astrological symbol of Leo in green with a dark green cape behind his back, dark blue pants, and black army boots. Under his right arm appears to be a Chinese battle helmet of sorts with a long green feather on top.

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

The Ryoga-look-a-like Ancient Chinese General replies, plainly, "Well, Ryoga, I'm you! Your past self, General Toga of the Chinese Guards!" General Toga says, solemnly, "Was until I made a mistake that brought dishonor to my country and my prince?"

Ryoga says, perplexed, "Prince?"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "Yes! Prince Kansu also known as Eternal Starfire who has been reborn to your rival, Ranma Saotome."

Ryoga says, seriously, "So, you're one of the jerks, who responsible for Prince Kansu and Princess Haruka's brainwashing!"

General Toga yells at Ryoga, annoyed, "Hey watch it! I was reborn to you remember!"

Ryoga says, perplexed, "Reborn to me!"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ryoga! I was buried deep within you until this moment and I've seen that you've done Ranma a great wrong."

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Don't tell me something that I've already know! Ranma told me that it was his father's fault that I was cursed!"

General Toga says, in a plain tone, "But you don't really believe it do you, even though it's the truth! Coming from the mouth of the one person that you hated, but deep down respected as a fighter."

Ryoga says, seriously but unsure, "Of course…I…well, maybe!"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "Well, it's time that I showed you the truth!" Soon enough, the whole scene changes into a vacant lot.

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Hey where are we?"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "We're three years into the past! Does this place look familiar?"

Ryoga looks around the area until something clicked into his mind and he says, plainly, "Yes, yes I do. This is the vacant lot that I told Ranma to meet me to have our fight after he stole some bread from me, back in junior high! But he never showed!"

General Toga says, plain tone, "That's right. This is the place and time that Ranma waited for you for three days but you didn't come until the fourth day."

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

General Toga says, with a sly smile, "That's right! This was the third day that Ranma was still waiting before he left for China."

Ryoga says, surprised, "You don't mean?"

General Toga says, pointing at a familiar male figure, "If you don't believe me then go see for yourself."

Then Ryoga sees the familiar male figure to be Ranma Saotome (Age 13), in a standard male school uniform, standing in front of large pipes.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "That's Ranma!" Then, he saw Genma Saotome and Hotaru Saotome (Age 13), wearing a standard male uniform, coming towards Ranma.

Ryoga asks, curiously and perplexed, "Hey what's Mister Saotome and Hotaru doing here?"

Past Genma says, seriously, "Come, boy, we got get going before nightfall!"

Past Ranma says, seriously, "But Pop I promised this from school that I wait for him so that we can have our fight!"

Past Genma yells out, seriously, "We have no time for this, boy! It's been three days and he still hasn't shown up!"

Past Ranma says, plainly, "Well maybe he's still training still!" This comment made Ryoga a little teary-eyed, which was a sign that maybe the cursed bandana lad might be wrong about Ranma.

Past Hotaru says, in a snort, "Training! I've heard rumors that Ryoga actually has no sense of direction! So why should we wait three days for the moron to show up!"

Past Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Still, I promised him that we'll meet here and Ranma Saotome never runs from a fight. If he said that he'll be here then he'll here.

After hearing this comment, Ryoga says, in a quivering tone, "He believed in me. He really believed in me!"

Genma says, lowly, "If that's how you feel, son, then you left me no other choice." Genma knocked Ranma out cold with one karate chop and Hotaru yells at Genma, annoyed, "Pop, what the heck did you do that for?"

Ryoga choked in horror after what he just saw what happen and he thinks in his mind, confused, "_What's going on here? Why did Mister Saotome did that?"_

Genma says, in a serious tone, "We don't have time to wait!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "What's so important that we have to leave! Maybe Ranma was right! Maybe Ryoga will show! You never know!"

Genma tells Hotaru, seriously, "Foolish girl! Don't talk back to your father! Is that an understating!"

Hotaru was taken back at this, but had no choice to follow her father's orders and Genma says, turning to his unconscious son, "Forgive me, boy, but we can't waste our time waiting for one your little friends." Genma starts dragging the unconscious Ranma by the pigtail with Hotaru following.

Ryoga came out of his shocked and started going after them, yelling out, "Wait! Come Back Here!" When he hears no reply, Ryoga came fully charged at Genma, Hotaru, and Ranma and yells out, strongly, "Bring Ranma back here, you fat bastard!" Ryoga tried to knock Past Genma out but he completely went through him.

Ryoga says, perplexed, "What!" Ryoga sees Genma and Hotaru walking away from the vacant lot and Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Stop! Don't leave me here! Give me back Ranma! Come back! Come back!" But it was no use. Genma and Hotaru can't hear Ryoga's please as Genma continue to drag Ranma until they were completely out of sight.

Tears flowed from Ryoga's eyes as finally learned the reality of what truly happen on that day. Ryoga says, lowly, "It was him! It was him all along." Ryoga fell to his knees and he says, solemnly, "All this time I was blaming Ranma for running out of our fight but it was Mister Saotome that made him leave. If I knew back then I wouldn't have had follow them. If I hadn't followed them, then I wouldn't have gotten cursed! If I hadn't gotten cursed, then Akane wouldn't have found me and took care of me! Akane wouldn't have gotten hurt by Hotaru's fists for protecting me!" Ryoga banged his fist on the ground and he says, "I'm sorry Ranma. I'm so sorry."

General Toga walks over to Ryoga, places a reassuring hand on Ryoga's shoulder, and she says, "So now you finally know the truth."

Ryoga kept on crying but was able to speak and he says, "Yes ma'am! I finally realized fully that it wasn't Ranma's fault that I've seen hell."

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "I know how you feel, Ryoga! I was in love with Princess Uzi of the Japanese Kingdom and angered and jealous of Prince Kansu for being in an arranged marriage with her as well as having her heart. It was that weakness that Dartz picked up and made me an offer that I couldn't refuse! However, I didn't know about his true intensions until the attack…!" Just then, the scene changes to an ancient city of Japan and explosions and sounds of battle are heard.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "What's that!" Ryoga runs over to get a close look and sees many of the Japanese soldiers charging with weapons and spears.

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Shower**!"

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Barrage**!"

Soon after, a huge barrage and shower of eerie green star shaped blasts around the Japanese causing them to scream out in extreme pain as the attacks ripped through their bodies, knocking them to the ground hard, while the attacks ended their lives.

Ryoga gasps in shock and he says, horrified, "Oh man! Don't tell me…!" Ryoga looks to see two familiar figures which appear to be Eternal Starfire and Divine Starfire.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Ranma! Hotaru!"

Just then, General Toga's voice calls out, "No! That's my prince and Princess Haruka who is known as Divine Starfire who has been reborn to Hotaru Saotome."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Kansu! Haruka!" The two turn to see Divine Starfighter and a new Eternal Warrior, who happens to wear similar battle uniform, except with a green shirt and looked like General Toga.

General Toga says, in a plain tone, "That's the Japanese Princess Uzi and myself in my Eternal Warrior uniform as Eternal Leo!"

Memory Eternal Leo calls out, in a serious tone, "Your Highness! There's an attack in the city we must leave!"

Memory Divine Starfighter says, in a pleading tone, "Kansu, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't never doubt you!"

Memory Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That's right! You shouldn't have…nor whored yourself to my general now traitorous general!"

Memory Eternal Leo and Memory Divine Starfighter gasp in shock and horror and Memory Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, Uzi! I know! I happen to hear your heavy breathing!"

Memory Divine Starfighter says, pleadingly, "Kansu, I can explain…!"

Memory Eternal Starfire yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Save it! I've heard it from a reliable source, you backstabbing whore! You've tarnished my honor and love and now, I'm going to make sure that you pay tenfold like I'm doing to your city!"

Memory Eternal Leo yells out, horrified, "No! My prince…don't tell me that…!"

Memory Divine Starfire says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, traitor! My brother and I are responsible for these damages and we'll gladly show you two our new powers as a gift for betraying us, Uzi!"

Memory Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly grin, "How was it, Toga! The taste of your betrayal!"

Memory Eternal Leo says, pleadingly, "My prince, I never meant for this to…!"

Memory Eternal Starfire yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Toga! As of right now, I'll see to it that you are released from your post since you've brought dishonor to your name, your prince, and your kingdom! Get ready to fight, traitor!"

Memory Divine Starfighter calls out, worriedly. "Kansu, please don't do this!"

Memory Eternal Leo tells Memory Divine Starfighter, in a serious tone, "It pains me to do this, Princess Uzi, but we have no choice but to fight or your people will be needlessly slain! When I first saw you, I fail in love with you and I was jealous of my prince as well as bitter that you were in love with him, but I shouldn't have done what I've done. I will set to things right!" Just then, Memory Eternal Starfire fires an eerie green energy blast on the ground, creating a smoke screen on the ground. Memory Eternal Starfire lunges at Memory Eternal Leo, but Memory Eternal Leo jumps up into the air to escape his prince's attack. Memory Eternal Starfire fires another energy blast at Memory Eternal Leo, but he disappears using his incredible speed. Soon after, the two Memory Eternal Warriors commenced their air battle with Memory Eternal Starfire kicking his general in the face, throwing him as he hits his back to a wall. Memory Eternal Starfire appears in front of his general and bashes Memory Eternal Leo, in the face, throwing him away as he hits the ground hard, with a loud 'thud'. On the meanwhile, Memory Divine Starfighter was watching this with great worry.

Back in the fight, Memory Eternal Leo lands on the ground and fires a blue energy blast at Memory Eternal Starfire, but he disappears from sight with his speed and goes to attack, but Memory Eternal Leo hits him hard in the face and continues to fight, then kicks his prince in the face, throwing him away. Memory Eternal Leo goes after him, but Memory Divine Starfire appears in front of him and bashes him away from her, making him hit the wall and he falls on his back.

Memory Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'd thought that he'd be this strong!"

Memory Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, father did pick him to be the General of our Army before he went traitor! Let's finish him off together! Go!" Memory Divine Starfire and Memory Eternal Starfire disappear with their super-speed and charges after their fallen general who was slowly standing up.

Memory Divine Starfighter yells out, horrified, "Toga!" Memory Divine Starfire hits Memory Eternal Leo's legs causing him to trip and his stomach hitting Memory Eternal Starfire's right knee. Memory Eternal Starfire then bashes Memory Eternal Leo's face, throwing him up to his sister.

Memory Divine Starfighter yells out, lunging after them, "Stop!" But Memory Divine Starfire who was floating upside down fires a big green energy blast at Memory Divine Starfighter, pushing her back a bit. Memory Divine Starfighter quickly recovers and charges after Memory Divine Starfire, who was doing backflips and the two Memory Divine Warriors appear on top of a destroyed building.

Memory Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sneer, "You'll never beat me, loser! You never have!"

Memory Divine Starfighter says, in a serious tone, "I don't know what has gotten to you and your brother, but I will stop you!"

Memory Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We'll see about that!" Memory Divine Starfighter charges at Memory Divine Starfire with a barrage of kicks and punches, which was all blocked and dodged. Memory Divine Starfighter blocks the two punches coming her away, but her face and chest wasn't so lucky when hit. Memory Divine Starfighter quickly recovers and continues to attack, but it wasn't even enough as Memory Divine Starfire bashes her in the face. However, Memory Divine Starfighter rams her right knee to Memory Divine Starfire's abdomen, knocking the wind out her. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and Memory Divine Starfire bashes Memory Divine Starfighter's face hard, making her fall of the building as that punch threw her in a loop, but Divine Starfire grabs her by her collar and pulls her up.

Memory Divine Starfighter says, pleadingly, "Please stop!" To answer that question, Memory Divine Starfire holds up her free hand to power up another green energy blast, ready to end Memory Divine Starfighter's life. On the meanwhile, Memory Eternal Leo sees this and he yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Princess Uzi!" Memory Eternal Leo jumps up to Memory Divine Starfighter's aid, but Memory Eternal Starfire fires a green energy blast at Memory Divine Starfighter who was dropped when Memory Eternal Leo kicks Memory Divine Starfire's side. The blast that was fired by Memory Eternal Eternal Starfire, hits Memory Divine Starfighter's back, causing her to scream out in pain as it burns her, causing her to transform to Memory Princess Uzi.

Memory Divine Starfire yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Die!" Memory Divine Starfire fires her blast at the falling Memory Princess Uzi, who was caught in the arms of Memory Eternal Leo, who sees the blast coming to him. Knowing that he can't dodge it in time, he takes the blast himself which injuries him greatly as he was forced to land and dashes away from the incoming blasts from Memory Eternal Starfire and Memory Divine Starfire. While this going on, Ryoga was watching this in horror and disbelief.

Ryoga says, horrified, "Such unnecessary destruction!"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "This is how Dartz operates! He doesn't care who he hurts who gets killed as long as he get what he wants! Soon after, my prince and princess told the emperor about my treason and I was given the death sentence by the hands of my prince and princess. That is where I found out Dartz's true colors." Soon after, the scene is changed to the mountainous regions of Japan on a rainy night where multiple explosions occur and the badly battered and burnt body of Memory Eternal Leo was thrown on the ground with only his left arm missing, but barely alive.

Just then, Memory Eternal Starfire's voice calls out, in a dark cold mocking tone, "Toga, I thought that you were tougher than this!" From the smoke came Memory Eternal Starfire and Memory Divine Starfire, walking out and towards their general's fallen form. Memory Eternal Leo was too injured at the least and he knew that he was going to die.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "My! You two have done a number on him, have you?" Soon after, Dartz, in his original clothing, appears and Memory Eternal Starfire says, with a bow, "Master Dartz, I'm glad that you've came to see this traitor die like the lowly dog that he is!"

Memory Eternal Leo says, groaning, "It's you!"

Memory Dartz looks at Memory Eternal Leo and Memory Eternal Leo says, weakly, "You've come to save me."

Memory Dartz says, with a snort, "Save you? I don't even know you, fool!" Memory Eternal Leo was taken back at this and Memory Dartz says, in a serious tone, "You've committed a great crime that's unforgivable."

Memory Divine Starfire says, in a dark cold sneer, "The thought of Master Dartz associating with the likes of you is laughable! Get ready to die, worm!" Memory Eternal Starfire and Memory Divine Starfire jump in the air with evil smirks on their lips as they prepare their attacks.

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Shower**!"

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Barrage**!"

The two siblings fire their attacks at the fallen Memory Eternal Leo, hitting him hard causing him howl in extreme pain and agony as the attacks ripped through his body, killing him instantly. Soon after, we come back to Ryoga and General Toga and Ryoga says, horrified, "That happened to you!"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "In the end, I was betrayed by Dartz!"

Ryoga yells out, in a serious tone, "We have to take out Dartz before he hurts anymore innocent people!"

General Toga says, in a solemn and angered tone, "Damn it! If I had known Dartz's intentions, then I would have never done what I've done! I'd have my honor at least, but like a weak fool, I gave into my weakness!" General Toga looks at Ryoga and he says, with a smile, "However, you can help me get my revenge on that monster by saving my prince and princess! I can give you my power as Eternal Leo!"

Ryoga says, with an excited smile, "What are we waiting for?"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "However, once I give it to you and when my prince and princess are set free, you will never again attack Ranma Saotome or his sister ever again, no matter the circumstances!"

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "You're crazy! I'm not going to agree to that!"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "Ryoga, it's the least you can do! After all, you did mooch off Ranma's honor when you were Akane's pet pig, 'P-chan', you attacked Ranma whenever he insults Akane, even when in deep in your heart you know very well that Akane actually deserves it. If you really love someone, you should be honest to them right from the get go, like Ranma is with Akane, even though, he has his own way of doing so. Do I have your word that you will never again attack Ranma Saotome, in any way as well as helping him with his 'fiancée problems' that he has?"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Why are you even asking me this?"

General Toga says, in a serious tone, "You may not know this, but Ranma and Akane were soul mates since they're both were Prince Kansu and Princess Uzi, but a lot different saying from those from the Society of Light. Even though, they may get into arguments, Ranma and Akane really do love each other than they let on, but were afraid of letting each other know of it since they were forced into the arranged marriage by their fathers, not to mention, thanks to Genma Saotome, there could be other fiancées that he engaged Ranma to as well as the other fiancés for Hotaru. If you don't believe me, then maybe this will convince you." Soon after, the scene charges to a huge war in the desert where many soldiers from the Chinese and Japanese kingdom were fighting each other. This includes the multiple explosions by the Memory Eternal Libra and Memory Eternal Aries, who were also brainwashed by the Orichalcos and killing many of the Japanese soldiers and Memory Divine Starfighter fighting her brainwashed former lover and losing badly as she was blasted away to the ground with multiple burn marks on herself and bruises on her face.

Memory Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, whore, where's your precious Toga now! He's dead! My sister and I killed that traitorous man, correction, pig, and you'll soon join him in Hell!" Memory Eternal Starfire walks towards the fallen Memory Divine Starfighter, who was slowly sitting up, and looks at him with pleading eyes. Memory Divine Starfighter says, pleadingly, "Kansu…my love…please…! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so sorry! I really do love you!"

Memory Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Do not speak your lies to me, tomboy! Never again will I listen to your false words! I should have known that it would be too early for me to speak my feelings towards you without fear of cold rejections."

Just then, Dartz's voice calls out, "He is right though, Princess Uzi!" Soon after, Memory Dartz appears by Memory Eternal Starfire.

Memory Divine Starfighter says, in a curious tone, "Who are you?"

Memory Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm Dartz! I was the one, who picked Prince Kansu on his feet, after you rejected him!"

Memory Divine Starfighter yells out, in an angered tone like Akane's, "Bastard! Are you the one, who's responsible for this!"

Memory Dartz says, with an evil smile, "And if I am?"

Memory Divine Starfighter materializes a Chinese sword and she yells out, angrily, "Then, prepare to die!" Memory Divine Star charges after Memory Dartz with a huge killing intent, but as she got close to him, she feels something sharp, entering her chest and throughout her back. Memory Divine Starfighter looks down to see a Japanese katana, impaling her heart and sees the hands of her former beloved as she looks at the dark cold blue eyes of Memory Eternal Starfire as she feels her life slowly fading away.

Memory Divine Starfighter says, coughing out blood with her dying breath, "My…love…! I'm…so…sorry…! I didn't…meant…for…any of this to happen…" Memory Divine Starfighter while coughing out more blood slowly brings her hand to Memory Eternal Starfire's right cheek and she says, weakly with a warm loving smile, "But…if…I had…just…one wish…! I'd…wish…to…have just a second chance…to be with you…! If that ever happens…I promise to do…better…because…I…love…you…!" Soon enough, Memory Divine Starfighter slowly moves up to Memory Eternal Starfire, who was too stunned to move as Memory Divine Starfighter, brought her lips to his for one last final kiss, before she dies. Memory Divine Starfighter says, with a warm weak loving smile, "Un…until we met…again…my…love…!" Soon after, Memory Divine Starfighter drops her sword as it disappears and her body falls from her former beloved's sword and hits the ground as she turns back to Memory Princess Uzi when her life fades away with a smile that never left her face.

Just then, Memory Eternal Starfire drops his sword and he screams out wildly which gets Memory Dartz's attention and he calls out, "Your Highness! What is the matter!" Memory Eternal Starfire falls on the ground while clutching his head as if he is pain.

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "What's happening to him!"

General Toga tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "After Princess Uzi gave her last kiss to Prince Kansu, my prince was desperately trying to break free from the powers of the Orichalcos, but in the end, my prince lost the battle. Dartz fed him more lies enough to gain control of him. Now, you understand, Ryoga…if the same thing happens before Ranma's brainwashing control without any sense of change, then we'll be even just as worse as Dartz and the Light of Destruction."

Ryoga says, with a solemn sigh, "I know now. Okay, I promise to never attack Ranma for any reason whatsoever, but if he happens to hurt Akane and if it's deliberate, then I will set out to straighten him up."

General Toga says, with a shrug, "It's worth a shot." General Toga then tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "Now, all you need to do is call out 'Leo Eternal Engage' and you will be transformed. Good luck, Ryoga Hibiki."

Ryoga says, with a nod, "Thank you, General Toga." Soon after, the scene changes back to mountainous regions of Japan where Divine Starfighter was thrown to the ground, suffering with multiple bruises and scratches as well as burn marks from her fight with her former fiancé.

Eternal Starfire walks over to Divine Starfighter's fallen form and he says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Now, tomboy, what does it feel to be the one, slapped around, a lot? That's exactly how I felt!" Eternal Starfire grabs Divine Starfighter by the collar, pulls her up as her feet were daggling below.

"**Leo Eternal Engage**!"

Just then, a dark green light from the place Ryoga was lying at blazes away marking everyone covering their eyes.

Jordan yells out, stunned, "What's this!"

Holly yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "I don't know, but it's from where Hibiki was lying almost dead!" Soon after, green light fades away as Ryoga's transformation ends and everyone sees a new Eternal Warrior in front of them.

This new Eternal Warrior had Ryoga's hairstyle, with Ryoga's trademark headband except that it had dark green astrological signs of Leo all around, and a uniform similar to Pikkon's from the Dragonball/Z/GT's Great Saiyaman Saga, except that the shirt was dark green, he has a beautiful golden armored belt across his waist with the Crest of Honor in gold on the belt buckle, the belt contains a dark green sheath for a sword similar to Excalibur, and combat boots with the green Leo sign on them.

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Who the hell are you!"

Just then, Prince Kansu tells Eternal Starfire, in a dark cold annoyed snort, _**"Hey man, that's still Hibiki in that Eternal Leo form! This means that Ryoga is the reincarnation of that disgraceful pig!"**_

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, Mister Hibiki, I see that you're back on your feet. I should have known that you were the reincarnation of General Toga also known as Eternal Leo!"

Eternal Leo yells out, angrily, "Shut up, jerk! You live your life on inflicting pain and suffering to others just to gain your sick goals! You've manipulated me in the past when I was seethed with bitter anger and jealously when Prince Kansu and Princess Uzi were in each other's embrace! You've turned Prince Kansu against Princess Uzi as well as the destruction of the Japanese kingdom as well as getting Prince Kansu to kill Princess Uzi in cold blood! And there's one other thing I can never forgive you for, you set Ranma and Akane up against one another! I'm going to stop you even if it kills me! Dartz, prepare to die!" Eternal Leo jumps up in the air and prepares his attack.

"**Leo Roaring Shin Shishi Hokodan**!"

Just then, Eternal Leo fires a huge green version of his **Shin Shishi Hokodan** from his hands at Dartz, but he seemly disappears from the blast while others got out of the way as the blast hits the ground, causing a huge explosion similar to an explosion of an H-bomb. When the smoke fades away, Eternal Leo finds nothing there.

Eternal Leo lands on the ground and he says, in a serious tone, "Rest in pieces, Dartz!"

Just then, Divine Starfire's voice calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Don't fatter yourself, P-chan!" Eternal Leo gasps in shock as he sees Dartz with Divine Starfire with him.

Eternal Starfire throws Divine Starfighter away like a sack of garbage and he says, in a dark cold snarl, "Okay, now he's starting to get on my nerves!" Just then, the Saotome twins activate their Orichalcos Curse marks to stage one.

Eternal Leo gasps in fear as Divine Starfire was heading towards him and uses her new super-speed to get behind him. Before Eternal Leo could realize, Divine Starfire karate-chopped him at the back of his neck with one hard blow, Eternal Leo yelps in surprise, rolls his eyes, and collapses towards the ground. Before Eternal Leo's face hits the ground, Divine Starfire grabs him by the back of Eternal Leo's collar and says, in a dark cold sarcastic tone, "Oops, you almost fell down, P-chan!" Divine Starfire then bashes Eternal Leo's face, throwing him away from her. Eternal Starfire then uses his super speed to get behind Eternal Leo and kicks his back hard enough to throw him into the air. Eternal Starfire jumps up higher and gets higher than Eternal Leo as he kicks Eternal Leo back to the ground. Divine Starfire jumps up and slams her right knee to Eternal Leo's chest hard, making him scream out loud in pain as he was bounced off her knee and Eternal Starfire appears and bashes his face, throwing him away from him and Eternal Leo's body hits the ground as he was rendered consciousness. Soon after, the Saotome twins got back on the ground and Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And that takes care of that!"

Divine Starfighter looks at this and she says, weakly, "Ra…Ranma…!"

Eternal Starfire looks at Divine Starfighter with dark cold contempt and he says, with a dark cold snort, "Let me guess you were about to say…!" Eternal Starfire says, using his ninja skills to imitate Akane's voice, "Ranma, stop pick on poor Ryoga!" Eternal Starfire says, firing a green blast at Divine Starfighter, "Get out of my sight, tomboy!" The blast hits Divine Starfighter hard, throwing her away and makes her skid across the ground hard, knocking her unconscious as she stops.

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That takes care of that." Soon enough, Eternal Starfire and Divine Starfire deactivate their Orichalcos Curse Marks.

Eternal Big Bang asks, curiously, "Now, what do we do to these dweebs!"

Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We gave them a simple on what we can do. Let's take them along with the soulless bodies and the old ghoul back to those dorks." Eternal Starfire looks at Cologne and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "However, don't relax just yet, granny! We'll be coming after you real soon so you can join the freak!"

Cologne says, in a sly tone, "Don't be too sure, sonny boy! Soon you won't be so cocky as you are now!"

Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Why would we be afraid of an old fossil like you?"

Naruto says, with an evil sly grin, "Yeah, you old ghoul! You're going to join your fucking great-granddaughter real soon."

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; A good time afterwards**)

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled together as they failed to find their captured sisters/friends/comrades.

Syrus asks them, "Any sign of them?"

Hassleberry replies, solemnly, "Negative!"

Soun falls on his knees and he says, solemnly, "My poor girls!"

Eri tells Soun, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Mister Tendo! We'll find Akane and Nabiki and save them from those Orichalcos goons!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Too late for that, dork!" Everyone looks towards the source only to see an unconscious and injured Ryoga and Akane with badly burnt and torn clothes flop down on the ground along with Cologne and the soulless forms of Nabiki Tendo, Happosai, Yuka 2, and Sayuri in front of them thrown by none other than Eternal Aquarius, Eternal Starfire, and Divine Starfire.

Kasumi and Soun yell out in unison, horrified, "Akane! Nabiki! Elder Cologne!"

Genma says, shocked, "Master!"

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You don't have to worry about your tomboy daughter, Mister Tendo, but your other daughter, I can't be so sure about."

Kasumi says, horrified, "Oh my! You didn't…!"

Divine Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, Kasumi! Little Nabiki's soul along with the souls of Akane's dorky friends and the freak are with us. If you don't blame us, then see for yourselves!" Divine Starfire throws the Seal of Orichalcos cards that the horrified facial expressions of Nabiki, Happosai, Yuka 2, and Sayuri to the ground for our heroes and heroines to see.

Soun takes the soul that has his middle daughter's face and he says, griefstrucken, "Nabiki!"

Eternal Aquarius tells the Saotome twins, with a dark cold snort, "You two were right about this guy! He is a major crybaby."

Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, we told you and he's feeling this now, imagine how he'll feel when we say that sooner or later, when Akane is placed in an Orichalcos duel, he'll be watching as his fucking youngest daughter's soul is taken away! Until then!" Just then Eternal Aquarius slams some ninja smoke bombs and covering the three of them up in which when the smoke clears, the three of them have vanished.

TK says, with a plain tone, "They're gone, everyone. Needless, I'm not surprised by their exit."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, what now?"

Matt says, with a plain tone, "We need to bring them inside, everyone."

Davis yells at Matt, annoyed, "No duh, genius! Let's bring them inside!" Matt winches at Davis' harsh comment as the others prepare to take Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, Nabiki, Happosai, Yuka 2, and Sayuri into the Slifer Red dorms and prepare to heal Ryoga, Akane, and Cologne as well as placed the soulless bodies of Nabiki, Happosai, Yuka 2, and Sayuri, fearing what would the future will uphold for them with the battle of the fate of the universe continues…

~Next time~

Zera: We finally found Milo!

Milo: You mean that Holly and Megumi are alive and they're brainwashed by this Dartz creep along with Inuyasha, Melody, and Lady Izayoi!

Kenochi: Yes, and if we don't hurry and save them, then the whole universe if going to be doomed!

Akane: I can't believe it! Ryoga…you were P-chan the entire time and you didn't tell me! How can I ever trust you anymore!

Keiko: Next time: An Old Friend's and Love's Return!

Kenochi: You! What the hell are you doing here!


	117. An Old Friend's and Love's Return!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter as usual!

**Chapter 117****: An Old Friend's and Love's Return**

(**In the late evening in the Lands of the Nekita; Sometime after Akane's 'rescue' from the Society of Light's control**)

In the late evening in the Lands of the Nekita, we find Zera, Kenochi, Kurama, Hiei, Ukyo, Ganryu, Genki, Kira, Karin, and Keisuke along with the Digimon partners, Kamemon, Renamon, and Kudamon walking through the forest. Along the way, they had to meet up with a few demons that wanted a free 'lunch', but they were low D class to mid C class demons at best, so, they were no problem for Zera, Kenochi, Kurama, Hiei, Kira, Genki, Ganryu, Karin, and Keisuke.

Karin says, plainly, "It seems like we've been traveling for a while."

Renamon asks Zera, "Zera, are you sure you know where we are going?"

Zera nods her head and replies, plainly, "Yes! I knew that it would take at least two days to get there."

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "Lady Zera is correct. The scent of cat demons is near."

Ukyo says, with a plain tone with her Byakugan activated, "Yeah! I'm picking up chakra of those cat demons."

Just then, multiple spears came at them from out of nowhere taking some of them by surprise and Ganryu yells out, shocked, "Hey!"

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!"

Zera uses her own version of her younger half-brother's attack with her purple energy to quickly slice through incoming spears and the pieces fell to the ground. Kira yells out, strongly, "What's going on here!?"

Kenochi tells Kira, in a serious tone, "We're on the land of Nekita and both Zera and I are from the Dog clan of the West, so we're bitter enemies towards them."

Just then, a male demonic voice calls out, strongly, "Indeed, dog! Now, leave! You're not wanted here!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "We're not leaving! We came for NekitaKariba! We need her for a battle which would determine the fate of the universe!"

The male voice calls out, curiously, "The fate of the universe!"

Kenochi says, with a nod, "Yes! I take it that you people have heard about the Light of Destruction!"

The male voice calls out, shocked, "THE Light of Destruction! You lie! The Light of Destruction is a myth! It can't actually exist!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "It's true! We're fighting that alien freak since he has some of my friends and my brother! We need NekitaKariba's help to defeat them since she may be one of the five 'Chosen Hanyous'."

The male voice says, plainly, "The five 'Chosen Hanyous' you say! Very well, follow my voice to lead you to me."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "We don't need to! We can just follow your scent!" Soon after, the group goes to the forest where they will find the cat demon's voice.

(**At Duel Academy's harbor; at the same time**)

By Duel Academy's harbor, we find we find a small group of people assembled together in Duel Academy with Prince of the Spirit World, Koemna, being one of them. The first one is Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, wearing his Demon Hunter uniform. The second one is Keade, Kikyo's younger sister gone old. The third member is Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly's father, Inu no Taishou, in a more human-like form with a golden halo over his head, and a new male dog demon. However, there is a fourth and fifth member of the group that hasn't been seen before.

The first one is a male dog demon appears to be around Sesshomaru's height with long black hair that goes to his high thighs and narrowed cobalt eyes as well as similar marks as Inuyasha's when he goes demon, except that they were black with three claw marks on both cheeks. He was wearing a dark violet long sleeved kimono top and black hakama pants with his claws almost the same size as Sesshomaru's, but he appears to be missing a left arm.

The second one is an elderly female that looks exactly like Cologne as well as the same size as her, except that she was wearing a red version of Cologne's shirt with a Japanese symbol and green pants with a similar stick as Cologne.

Inu no Taishou says, looking around, "So, this must be the Duel Academy place that my children are as well as Izayoi are."

Kohaku says, with an amazed tone, "It's incredible."

Keade says, with a sigh, "I can't help to wonder about people and their need to build in such places. Kagome's Tokyo is incredible place. It is hard to believe that it was Edo of our time and it is the center of our country."

Koemna says, with a serious tone, "After the event known as World War II, Japan has developed into an economic super-power with many products used in this time made here in Japan. There are very few nations in the world of today that can revive Japan in economic power and the same with technological development. The latest technologists are developed here."

Keade says, with a nod of understanding, "Interesting. Interesting indeed."

The female elderly asks Koemna, "I'm sure that you didn't summon us here formalities or a tour, Lord Koemna."

Koenma says, with a nod, "You are quite right, Lady Yukio. We summoned all of you here to lend your aid since the Spirit World detects more negative forces here and the guys and girls already here might need some aid in dealing with the evils they have to already face."

Inu no Taishou says, with a solemn sigh, "Yes! You've told me about my and Izayoi's son's and daughters' as well as Izayoi's brainwashing by this Dartz person or the persona of Dartz and my daughter, Zera, forbidding Inuyasha from ever having anything to do with this Kagome girl after what has happened to them. I don't understand how someone as kind-hearted as her would turn into a cold-hearted and unforgiving person."

The black haired dog demon says, with a solemn sigh, "It's partially my fault that this happened, milord. If I haven't acted foolish at THAT day, then things would have been different."

Inu no Taishou tells the black haired dog demon, with a kind smile, "You're planning to redeem yourself, Korvo, and once that happens, Zera would forgive you."

Korvo says, solemnly, "I hope so! I really missed her!"

Keade says, with a snort, "Though, I find it hard to believe that Inuyasha has more than two sisters and Melody and Zera were once kind-hearted beings that wouldn't shed blood even if that blood happens to be a priestess." Keade says, with a sigh, "Though, the kind of action that Zera took isn't quite reasonable at best. I can't believe the kind of damage that my sister has done."

Korvo tells Keade, in a plain tone, "Lady Keade, us demons were told about the evils of the Light of Destruction, so it's possible that your sister was tricked, but I'm not favoring her at all for what she did to Inuyasha."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We better head over to the others."

Yukio says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, Lord Koenma. I need to speak to my sister about our devious great-granddaughter's actions as well!" Soon after, the group continues to walk towards the school.

(**With our heroes and heroines; sometime later**)

Within the school infirmary where many of the soulless victims of the Orichalcos were lying, including Nabiki Tendo, Happosai, as well as Akane's friends, Yuka and Sayuri, we find our heroes and heroines assemble there were Ms. Fontaine were checking up on Ryoga Hibiki, who's clothes were restored, thanks to Botan and fully healed along with Cologne thanks to Yukina.

Gatomon asks Cologne, "Are you okay?"

Cologne says, with a kind smile, "I'm fine now." Cologne says, solemnly, "Though, we lost a lot of our comrades to the Orichalcos."

Soun, who was still at the bedside of her soulless daughter, says, while weeping, "Nabiki…! What have they done to you!?"

Jaden tells Soun, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Mister Tendo! We'll get Nabiki back!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and along with every innocent soul that the Orichalcos has stolen!"

Soun yells at Jaden and Davis, angrily while showing his 'demon head', _**"THEN, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG TO DO IT!? YOU ALL WERE JUST STALLING LONG ENOUGH TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER!!!"**_ Soun's response were unnerving both Jaden and Davis a lot.

Hikari tells Soun, in a serious tone, "Mister Tendo, it wouldn't be that easy! Even though, we're getting close to rival Inuyasha and his family, they'll still overpower us with people like Hotaru and Light Yagami acting as the brains of the operation."

Genma says, with a plain tone while placing Happosai's soulless body in a box, "The girl is correct, Tendo. Hotaru is known for her talent to anticipate her enemies' next move." Genma then says, duck taping the box closed, "And that kind of talent is quite dangerous used for evil." Genma then quickly writes with a black permanent marker in big bold words 'To the North Pole'.

Keiko asks Genma, while looking at the box, "What are you doing, Mister Saotome?"

Genma says, laughing nervously, "You see, I decided that…!"

TK asks, with a serious glare at Genma, "And where's Happosai's body?"

Genma says, standing up slowly, "Well, the thing is that…" Soon enough, Genma bolts quickly towards the exit, but he was hit in the forehead by a familiar cane, knocking him down and he comes in face-to-face with Yukio.

Yukio says, with a snort, "I see that you were planning on running away from the crimes you've committed, Genma Saotome."

Cologne yells out, strongly, "Yukio!"

Yukio looks at Cologne and she says, with a sly condescending sneer, "Hello, little sister! I see that you're looking well."

Jaden says, surprised, "Am I seeing double!?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "She's my older twin sister, Yukio, the Elder of the Japanese Amazon Tribe, the same person that personally trained Hotaru when Genma left her in the woods, three years ago."

Amaya yells out, shocked, "She's the one, who's training one of those Orichalcos creeps!"

Yukio says, in a plain tone, "So Hotaru was brainwashed just as Prince Koenma told me as well as her younger brother, Ranma."

Ryoga says, with a nod, "That's right, granny! The asshole's name is Dartz and he has control of Duel Academy."

Yukio says, in a serious tone, "I know about that, sonny boy!" Yukio looks at Genkai and she says, with a sly smile, "Master Genkai, it's been a while."

Genkai says, with a smile, "Yes, it has, Yukio."

Davis asks Genkai, curiously, "Wait a sec, Grandma, you know this old gnome." That comment earned Davis two whacks on the head from both Cologne and Yukio.

Yukio and Cologne yell out in unison, annoyed, "Who are you calling an old gnome!?"

Soun asks Yukio, curiously, "Elder Yukio, what are you doing here?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I sent her here…" Everyone looks to see the group consisting of Kohaku, Keade, and Inu no Taishou walking into the room.

Sango yells out, shocked, "Kohaku!"

Miroku asks, surprised, "Lady Keade?"

Sesshomaru says, in a rare surprised tone, "Father!"

Jaken yells out, shocked, "What!? That's your father, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "That's Inuyasha's dad!"

Rin says, amazed, "He's so handsome!"

Inu no Taishou tells Rin, with a kind smile, "Thank you, little one! You're quite beautiful yourself." Rin then gives a slight blush at Inu no Taishou's comment and Feng says, stunned, "The Great Inu no Taishou?! It is an honor!"

The Phoenix Demon tribe gasp in shock and Inu no Taishou says, with a plain tone, "The honor is mine."

Feng asks, curiously, "But I thought that you were…?"

Inu no Taishou points to the halo over his head and he says, with a smile, "Oh, I am. But Lord Koenma granted me temporary time in the Mortal World to help you all until the evils that plague this school are done." Inu no Taishou asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Feng says, with a sly smile, "I'm Feng, leader of the Phoenix Demon Tribe and your future son-in-law."

Inu no Taishou says, perplexed, "Future son-in-law?"

Feng says, with a smile, "Way, yes! I've met your beautiful daughter, Lady Melody, and I've planned to make her my mate."

Inu no Taishou says, surprised, "Melody? The only way for that to happen is if you were…!"

Feng says, with a kind smile, "Yes? Lady Melody has defeated me in combat. You see, that fiend Naraku, set us up against Lady Melody, Lord Inuyasha, and their group with some dirty tricks of his and I had fought your daughter. Ah, yes. It is a battle that I can't forget. Even though I lost, it was a thing of beauty to see your daughter in combat. Ah, yes. I knew that she was only mate for someone like me."

Inu no Taishou says, with a smile, "Well, I must say that he is a fine young man." Just then, Inu no Taishou felt a pain in his neck and slaps where the pain is coming from and he finds the flattened Myoga in her hands.

Inu no Taishou says, with a snort, "It seems that you haven't changed a bit, Myoga."

Myoga regains shape and he says, with a bow, "Sire, it's been a long time!"

Just then, Kagome's friends walk up to Inu no Taishou and Eri says, seriously, "You're Inuyasha's father, the same one, who gave Zera custody of Inuyasha."

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "Earlier, your daughter, Zera, has unfairly forbid our friend, Kagome, from ever seeing Inuyasha ever again after what happened, which wasn't her fault."

Yuka says, pleadingly, "So, we were wondering if you could either make Zera change her mind or give Inuyasha custody to someone else."

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh, "Yes, I've heard what my daughter has done. However, I can't change Zera's mind since it's no longer in my place to do so or I can't release Zera of custody of my half-demon children since it was an edict made after the time my death. I'm sorry, but I can't help your friend that much."

Kagome's friends gave solemn sighs to this and Inu no Taishou says, seeing their solemn faces, "However, I can advise her, but I can't guarantee you anything. My daughter is a grown dog demon and it wouldn't be in my place to tell her what to do anymore."

Sota says, pleadingly, "Please sir! Inuyasha has become my hero and I don't want to lose him because of this!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a proud smile, "My son has become your hero, I see? Well, I'll see what I can do, young man." On the meanwhile, Sesshomaru places his hand to one of his swords, Tokijin, with a rare angered snarl on his lips.

Jaken asks Sesshomaru, curiously, "Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru yells out, strongly, "I know that you're there…Korvo…! Come out!" Just then, Korvo came into the room and Myoga yells out, shocked with a bit of anger, "You!?"

Korvo says, nervously, "Sesshomaru, long time no see!"

Sesshomaru says, in a rare angered sneer, "Apparently, not long enough, kisama!"

Myoga yells out, angrily while jumping on Inu no Taishou's right shoulder, "You have some nerve coming here after what you've done!"

Jaken asks, curiously, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you know this dog demon?"

Sesshomaru says, with a serious tone, "His name is Korvo and that's all that I'm going to say. What I would like to know is why you are even here after what you've done! Or would you like to lose another arm?"

Korvo winches at Sesshomaru's threat, but Keiko steps in between the two dog demons, and she says, seriously, "Now, hold on, you two!"

Sesshomaru says, in a flat monotone voice, "Stand aside, girl! This affair doesn't concern you at the least, so, stay out of this matter."

Inu no Taishou tells Sesshomaru, in a serious tone, "Sesshomaru, please, stand down! I was informed about what had happened and I do believe that Korvo deserves a second chance. Besides, this isn't a place for you to settle things."

Sesshomaru then calms down and he says, in a serious tone, "You're right, father, this isn't a place to settle old scores. Besides, when Zera and Kenochi get back from their journey, I'd like to see their reactions when they see you again."

Korvo says, nervously, "Yeah…!" Sesshomaru's reaction to seeing Korvo gave surprised look to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Feng, and his Phoenix Demon Tribe.

Sango says, in a whisper to the others, "I've never seen Sesshomaru so angry since that business with the Panther Demon Tribe."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Which makes me wonder what could have happened between this dog demon and Sesshomaru."

(**Back in the lands of the Nekita; sometime later**)

In the lands of the Nekita, we find Zera and her traveling group walks through the forest where a huge fog was surrounding them until they see a nearby village, it was completely made out of wood and stank of rotten mildew due to the intense fog.

Zera says, in a serious tone, "We're here!" The group walked deeper into the village where looking at them with a mixture of hopeful and disgust when they see Zera and Kenochi as they can pick up the scent of dogs coming from them.

Just then, the male voice calls out, "So, you've come!" Everyone turns to see a large cat walking towards them. The large cat had white fur all over with a few grey tufts as a sign of his old age and glowing purple eyes, the closer he got the more human like he became, old and wise were the only words to describe him with and yet gentle.

The giant cat demon says, seriously, "I'm Puipu, the Elder of the Nekita clan! Now, I'd like to hear about Lady NekitaKariba being one of the five 'Chosen Hanyous'!" Just then, group told Puipu about what has happened with the battle with the Orichalcos, Light of Destruction, and Society of Light as well as the upcoming 'Dark Signers'.

Puipu says, with a surprised look, "I see! So the battle between the 'Signers' and the 'Dark Signers' will be coming so."

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, sir, and we'd like to know where NekitaKariba is."

Puipu says, in a serious tone, "There's a problem with that, young man. Lady NekitaKariba has been locked away in this never ending fog for over fifty years and everything we seem to try doesn't work, she is the only person who can lead us but she is trapped within her own depression. You see, our leader the powerful peacemaker Miyake died over fifty years ago along with his mate Katsuura, this lead their child, Lady NekitaKariba, to become deeply depressed, that is why out forest is surrounded in fog, it is because she is upset and cannot figure out why they left her."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Rest assured, elder! The murderer of Miyake and Katsuura is dead thanks to my baby brother, Inuyasha."

Puipu says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha, if I'm not mistaken, he's the pup that played with Lady NekitaKariba back when she was a child."

Kenochi says, with a nod, "Yes! We may help her if you can tell me where she may be."

Puipu says, with a plain tone, "She is still sitting in her favorite tree, not a day has she aged, not a day that she hasn't cried. We have tried so many different ways to bring her back for over five hundred years, we fear now the only way is to bring her back forcefully. We are not strong enough but we think you are, please can you help her?"

Puipu says, handing over a crescent shaped necklace, "We must warn you, she is not her old self, she is wild, please bring her back safely. Here, we have found that this gem helps with seeing through the fog, please take it and bring her back."

Kenochi says, taking the necklace, "Don't worry old man I don't fail." With that, the group then set off into the fog. If it was possible the fog got even thicker, the trees were lined with bare, crooked branches and not a single gust of wind blew this gave the place an eerie silence. There was no life apart from the three, not even a single bug nor a plant, everything was dead.

Kenochi brought out the necklace that the Elder had given him and it shone, it gave off a light that seemed to break apart the fog enough for them to be able to see what was in front of them.

Just then, Zera and Kenochi stopped which caused the others to stop and Genki asks them, "What's up?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I hear water droplets, which means that we're must be close." Soon they came to an opening in the forest, when they looked down they could see water, in was like a large lake and in the middle there was a tree, it wasn't bare like the rest of them it had full lush green leaves and powerful looking branches. That when they heard it a loud plop. As they looked up they could see a figure curled up in the tree, it was defiantly a female cat demon.

This female cat demon had layers of warm red hair fall from her head in a straight, thin mane, only ending its course in the area where her back meets her behind. Its length is mostly consistent, except for her bangs which form two equal bends for a fringe and fall gracefully to cover both her eyes, she can see perfectly well through the mask of hair. Nestled in her mane, two large cat-like ears adorn the top of her head. The pinks of her ears are clean, the fur covering them rival's silk in its softness as well as their sensitivity, and her tiger-like tail follows about the same standards, but longer strands of fur makes for a much heavier looking tail. Just like any other hanyou, her claws adorn her toes and hands and she harbors cat-like fangs behind her lips. Her eyes are a piercing blue crystal, and these hues are silted to complete her feline look. She has a slender and sexy feminine figure under a silken pale blue kimono that stopped at her mid-thigh, with a white obi, and the insignia of a joined dark blue crescent moon and a full blazing white hot sun lays claim to the corners of her long sleeves. The female hanyou kimono is tight, fitted in place with a black lapel, and bares her legs. Wrapped around her slender feminine legs were long black socks like clothing. The group could see tears running down her face and falling into the water making the plopping sound they heard.

Kenochi calls out, "NekitaKariba!" However, he received no response and he speaks out, "Milo!" Kenochi takes a step forward as this time she moved, her head snapped up and her eyes opened, they were completely blank, there was no color or life emanating from them.

Zera calls out, seriously, "Milo, you have to come back with us! The Milo I knew would never let herself become this isolated!"

NekitaKariba continued to stare at Zera and Kenochi, but her tears never stopping. She lifted her arm and the water violently sloshed about.

Kenochi calls out to NekitaKariba, "Milo, stop this! You're the strongest person I know! I know you can beat the sadness! You think you lost your family that day! You didn't! There is still your clan who has been trying to help you!"

NekitaKariba says, with a stutter from not using her voice in so long, as she spoke her eyes gained a bit of color and the fog lightened slightly, "C-cl-clan?"

Zera yells out, seriously, "Yes you stupid fool! They have been trying for over five hundred years to help you!"

NekitaKariba says, pleadingly, "Help? Help me."

Kenochi jumped over to her to which she didn't react well to, she screamed and the water boiled setting alight some of the trees surrounding them. Kenochi grabbed her and held her tightly to try and calm her down. Kenochi says, in a whisper, "Milo, it wasn't your fault."

NekitaKariba pushed him away and fell into the water, she grabbed her head as if she was in pain and walked through the now still water making it ripple. NekitaKariba says, with emotion, "Help me."

NekitaKariba was thrashing about, the wind sped up, the fire grew, the water raged, the ground shuck. Zera goes after her long lost friend dived after her, the water burning her flesh but she paid no mind to it. She embraced her protectively and the winds died down, the grounds stopped shaking the water calmed and fire died and slowly but surely NekitaKariba hugged Zera back. NekitaKariba says, weakly, "Thank you, Zera."

Zera pulled her out of the water and walked back to her tribe with others following silently.

When they arrived back the Neko's saw their leader they remained quiet as they could see that she was sleeping, Zera gently placed her down in front of the Elder, that was when she changed into her Neko form, she was blond and small, but most of all she looked peaceful.

Puipu says, with a kind smile, "Thank you for bringing her back, we are eternally grateful."

Ganryu says, sitting down, "No problem old man."

Zera and Kenochi think in their minds, with concern, _"I hope you're alright."_

(**The next morning; in the Neko lands**)

The next morning, we find ourselves still in the Neko lands where in a small hut, we find an unconscious NekitaKariba with Zera and Kenochi by her bedside, refusing to leave until she awakens which caused everyone to question why. They were after all dog demons, technically a mortal enemy of the Neko demons and yet they saved one of them. Just then, Kira, Genki, Kurama, Hiei, Karin, Keisuke, Ukyo, and Ganryu, along with the Digimon partners of Kamemon, Renamon, and Kudamon.

Kurama asks, curiously, "How is she feeling?"

Zera says, in reply, "She needs some rest, before she wakes up."

Kira asks Zera and Kenochi, "Why do you two call her 'Milo' when her name is NekitaKariba?"

Kenochi replies, "When we met she told us that her name was too long so she came up with a nickname for herself which was Milo."

Hiei says, in a plain tone, "She's awake!"

After NekitaKariba has awaken she transform back to her normal form, she then looks at Zera and Kenochi and she yells out, excitedly, "Zera! Kenochi!" NekitaKariba grabs the two dog demons in a fierce hug and Zera says, placing an arm around NekitaKariba, "Yes! It's us, little one."

Kenochi says, with a smile, "We're glad that you're awake." Soon after, NekitaKariba lets go of them and she says, with a smile, "This isn't a dream after all! You've come!" Just then, NekitaKariba places a solemn frown and she says, "Did Inuyasha and Melody tell you what happened?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "No! We were told this by a friend of ours! Inuyasha and Melody told us that you were dead and it caused us a great grief."

NekitaKariba says, plainly, "They did!"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "I hate to break up this little reunion, but weren't we here to perform a job."

NekitaKariba asks, curiously, "What kind of a job?" Just then, Zera and Kenochi told them about what has happened, especially with what had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome through Zera 'stretches' the truth a bit due to her kind of personality and feelings for her family.

When she was done, NekitaKariba gasps in shock and she says, angrily, "I don't believe it! Holly and Megumi were still alive this entire time while Lady Izayoi was brought back from the dead and they're brainwashed by a sadistic asshole along with Inuyasha and Melody, because those mikos!"

Kira says, nervously, "NekitaKariba, you don't understand…"

NekitaKariba says, with a plain tone, "Don't understand what? That your brother left the girl that he claimed to love to be raped by an asshole and called her a 'traitor' to their relationship? Also, I find that cousin of yours had the gull to call my brother a 'traitor' as well, when she was the traitor and made herself look like the helpless victim when she really wasn't! You have an excuse: You were tricked! But your brother and cousin have no excuse for what they did!" Kira winch at this and while she had far more strength than NekitaKariba, this really made her feel weak. NekitaKariba says, in a serious tone, "When I find the two mikos responsible for Inuyasha's brainwashing, I'm going to use them as my personal starching post!"

Zera tells NekitaKariba, in a serious tone, "I couldn't agree with you more, Milo! Unfortunately, this isn't the Feudal Era anymore, meaning that there's a new law stating that yokais and hanyous can't kill any humans, no matter what the cause is, so we can't kill the stupid miko brat! However, when we find the claypot, we can do whatever we please since that would suit me just fine."

Kenochi sighs and he tells NekitaKariba, "Milo, we need your help to save my brother and sisters from Dartz, since you may be another 'Chosen Hanyou'."

Just then, Puipu comes in and he tells her, "Lady NekitaKariba, you must leave with them! The Light of Destruction is a terrible being that plans on destroying the darkness and without darkness to balance the Light, then all life not only in this world, but the universe will die. Besides, we've survived for five hundred years without you and I know that you'll return."

NekitaKariba says, in a sigh, "I guess…but it'll be painful to have to see Inuyasha and Melody again."

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "And most likely, Dartz must have perverted the last encounter that you had with those two and turned them along with Megumi and Holly against you."

NekitaKariba gasps in shock and Genki yells at Keisuke, annoyed, "Keisuke…!"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "Hey, I'm just trying to be realistic here. We have to be ready to face whatever nasty tricks that Dartz as well as that alien freak, the Light of Destruction, has planned for us!"

Karin says, with a sigh, "I hate to admit this as harsh as it seems, but Keisuke has a point."

NekitaKariba says, in a serious tone, "And this could be a chance that I have to make things right with Inuyasha and Melody, because I miss them so much and feel bad for all things that I've said and done to them. But I had an obligation as a Neko to fight against dog demons and my father had forbid me from seeing them again."

Zera says, with a rare kind smile, "We understand, Milo, and when you explain things to them, then they'll understand."

NekitaKariba says, with a smile, "I guess that I'll go with you…where are we going?"

Kira says, in a plain tone, "We're going to Academy Island! There's where our friends and allies will be."

NekitaKariba says, with a smile, "Then, Academy Island it is!"

(**Within the Orichalcos Headquarters; sometime later**)

Within the Orichalcos Headquarters, we find Dartz kneeling before the three serpents, praying while the Orichalcos warriors, with the exception of Light, Hotaru, and Michael, were behind him. Just then, Light Yagami, Hotaru Saotome, and Michael Angel walk into the room along with the other Orichalcos warriors came into the room.

Dartz opens his eyes as he stands up and he says, turning to his associates, "Is there something that you three need?"

Michael steps up and he says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz, I think I have a way for Ranma, Hotaru, Auntie Saotome, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Hikaru, and Mayumi to use the Orichalcos curse marks more effectively than before without any mishaps."

Dartz asks Michael, curiously, "What do you have in mind, Mister Angel?"

Michael says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We thought that one day the curse marks will go haywire, so Melody, Megumi, Holly, Hotaru, and I made a few pods to make the bodies of the ones with the Orichalcos Curse Marks strong enough to handle to curse marks without any negative drawbacks. However, they will be out of action for a day."

Ranma tells Michael, with a dark cold smile, "Hey don't worry, man! A day won't be too bad!"

Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah! Success is never easy! Plus, with Inuyasha and his family around, we'll be safe incase those dorks actually found our headquarters."

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "This scheme of yours seems interesting, Mister Angel! I'll allow your project to continue."

Michael bows and he says, with an evil smile, "Thank you, sir! I won't disappoint you!"

Nodoka asks Hotaru, "Hotaru, did you and your brother give the tape to the Society of Fools?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Yeah, mom! I'd like to see their faces when the see that the rest of their Divine Warriors are gone."

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; sometime later**)

In the Sartorius' quarters within the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius and our SOL controlled heroes and heroines assembled there watching a tape that was thrown towards their window, breaking it and revealed to be from the Orichalcos. The SOL controlled heroes and heroines were horrified as they watched the duels with Nabiki Tendo, the SOL controlled Akane Tendo, and her friends, Yuka and Sayuri, against the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome in his cursed form, Daisuke, and Hiroshi and the souls of Nabiki, Happosai, and Akane's friends were taken horribly.

Yolei says, horrified, "Oh Kami…! Poor Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri!"

Ken says, in a horrified tone, "They were our only Divine Warriors in our Society!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "And now, their souls were taken along with Akane's sister and that old freak!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Don't fret, my friends! Destiny has shown me another way of turning the tides to our favor."

Alexis asks, curiously, "How sir?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "It seems that Lord Inuyasha and his sisters had a childhood friend, another hanyou, except it was a Neko hanyou! I do believe that this hanyou is another 'Chosen Hanyou' like Lord Inuyasha and his sisters."

Ray says, surprised, "Another 'Chosen Hanyou'!?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Yes! I believe that she'll make a good addition to our Society of Light! She's on her way to Duel Academy and being escorted by Lady Zera and Lord Kenochi as we speak."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, sir! We'll get that Neko Hanyou and make sure that she sees the Light!" Soon after, the SOL members prepare to leave the room with Sartorius call out to Hilary, "Miss Tachibana, may I have a moment with you?!"

Hilary stops as the rest of her fellow SOL members left the room and she says, curiously, "Yes, sir!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile as he stands on his feet, "Yes, my dear. I think that it is time to visit an old friend."

Hilary asks, perplexed, "Sir?"

Sartorius faces Hilary with an evil sly smile and glowing violet eyes and he says, "It is time for you to bring Tyson Granger into the Light!" Hilary's eyes become blank as she closes them and after a minute, she opens them again to reveal her cold and lifeless eyes.

Hilary says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, Master! I am at your command!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I knew that you would see things my way!"

Hilary says, with an evil sly grin, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius! I'll make sure that Tyson finally see things our way!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I know, my dear. Now, let us begin."

Hilary says, with a cold emotionless tone, "Yes, Master!"

(**At Duel Academy's harbor; sometime later**)

Around Duel Academy's harbor, we find Genki along with Kudamon, Kira, Renamon, Karin, and Keisuke as well as Zera's big blue energy ball appears behind with Zera, Kenochi, Kurama, Hiei, Ukyo, Kamemon, Ganryu, and NekitaKariba appearing.

NekitaKariba says, looking around, "So, this is Duel Academy?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Lady NekitaKariba! Most likely, the Light of Destruction knows about your appearance right now and no doubt would try to brainwash you."

Kira yells out, in a dark serious tone, "That's not happening anytime soon!" Kira then notices Zera and Kenochi having very not so pleasing looks on their faces and she asks, curiously, "What's wrong with you two!?"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "It seems that a certain not wanted scent has arrived here!" Without another word, Zera and Kenochi rushes away with their speed leaving the others behind.

Karin asks, curiously, "What's wrong with those two!?"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "There's only one way to find out! Come on!" Soon after, the rest of the group rushes over to follow Zera and Kenochi.

(**Within the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**)

Within Chazz's redesigned room, we find Akane Tendo, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform instead of her female SOL member uniform, watching many tapes that she requested from Koenma about Ryoga's curse and her times with P-chan. Needless to say, she has a mixture of horror, grief-stricken, betrayal, and anger in her expression when watching them. At her right, her older sister, Kasumi Tendo was in the room with a concern look on her face when she sees Akane watching the tapes. After she was freed from the control of SOL, she were amazed to find out the current and all of the information about the current situation including the Da-zoku, To-zoku, the 'Supreme Princess', the Orichalcos, the 'Signers' and 'Dark Signer' war coming soon, Eternal and Divine Warriors, the Digidestined, the new allies against the Light of Destruction and Society of Light, the Millennium Items, the Darkness of Salvation, its connection with the Light of Destruction and the God Cards, the Wicked God Cards, the copies of the Sacred Beast cards, and much more, including her role in the SOL while she was under the Light of Destruction's control. However, her role in the SOL made her totally distract especially since the memories of what she done have come back to her. We find Akane sitting on the couch with her sister with solemn and distract look on her face.

Akane thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! Ryoga is P-chan! All this time! All this fucking time! I took almost half of Hotaru's beatings for nothing and Ryoga did nothing to fess up about his secret!"_

Kasumi says, with concern, "Akane…!"

Akane says, in a grief-stricken tone, "Kasumi, why…? Why Ryoga didn't say anything? I know that Ranma and Hotaru knew and they were trying to tell me but I took it for them picking on Ryoga, through clues that even a kindergartener would pick up! The bandana!? The fangs!? The way that P-chan didn't like Ranma and was scared of Hotaru majorly! The reason why Hotaru beats me up for sticking up for always Ryoga against Ranma!? Ranma and Hotaru calling Ryoga, 'P-chan', 'Piggy', 'Pork-chop' and Hotaru calling Ryoga, 'Pervert-chan'…I didn't even see it! And… oh, gods how could I have been such an idiot?!?" The tears were starting to flow rapidly now, her face a mask of one who had been betrayed and Akane says, in an angered snarl, "And he never said a damned thing about it…he didn't tell me, didn't try to stop me…I…I…oh gods, I took him into my BED!!! I thought it was just a cute black pig, who needed a friend, some harmless animal I could take care of, and all the while it was Ryoga!! And he didn't say anything then, either! I…I t-told him some of my d-deepest secrets…I d-didn't think twice about changing in front of him…my gods, he saw me in the NUDE!! And here I'd thought Ryoga were kind of a nice guy! Oh Kami, now I know why Ranma and Hotaru would keep calling you, 'P-chan' or 'Pig Boy' and Hotaru calling, 'P-chan' while saying P as for Pervert and 'chan' as in little which meant 'little pervert' which I couldn't agree with her even more, except he's a BIG PERVERT! Oh damn it! I totally forgot about that time that time that you and 'P-chan' had that weird face mark on their stomachs and the time that Ranma and Hotaru wanted that Jusenkyo waterproof soap that he had! I didn't believe Ranma at first, wondering why would you have that kind of soap, and Hotaru went to great lengths to get it even had my life placed in great danger, without Ranma knowing, and it would have been placed on Ryoga's head! Now, I know why Hotaru never wanted to change her clothes when Ryoga, in his pig form, were in the room! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!!???? HOW!?" Akane then sobs in great guilt and solemn tone in her voice.

Kasumi placed her younger sister in her arms, in a comforting embrace, and she says, "Oh Akane…!" Kasumi sighs and she says, solemnly, "Akane, there's something else that you should know that not even Ranma or Ryoga knew."

Akane asks, curiously, "What is it?"

(**Outside of the dorm; on the meanwhile**)

Outside of the Slifer Red dorm, we find many of our heroes and heroines, along with Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo, assembled there with some with concerned looks on their faces. Earlier, they decided to allow Akane to watch the tapes about Ryoga's curse and allowed her to be alone with Kasumi there.

Mindy asks, concerned, "Do you think that Akane would be okay?"

Yukio tells Mindy, in a serious tone, "Girl, it was bound to happen sooner or later! That girl's short-temper may have cost her relationship with Ranma along with Ranma's trust."

Genma says, in a serious tone, "The boy has to get over it since he's marrying Akane!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "No! He'll be marrying Shampoo! He defeated her, so he marries her and you can't stop it!"

Yukio says, with a serious glare, "Are you so sure about that, little sister!?"

Cologne says, with a suspicious glare, "Of course! You know fully well about our laws or has time away from our village dulled your memory!" Just then, a big energy ball crashes in front of our heroes and heroines and appears to be Zera and Kenochi with serious looks on their faces.

Kohaku says, surprised, "Lady Zera! Lord Kenochi! You two are back!"

Kenochi says, surprised, "Kohaku, what are you doing here?!"

Zera says, glaring at Keade, "And the old witch is here!?"

Keade says, with a snort, "Nice to see you too, Zera!"

Inu no Taishou steps up and he says, seriously, "Zera, that's enough!"

Zera and Kenochi gasps in shock and Kenochi says, surprised, "Father!? But how!?" Just then, the others along with NekitaKariba came running.

Inu no Taishou says, looking at NekitaKariba, "A neko demon, except it's a half-demon too."

Kenochi says, pointing at NekitaKariba, "This is NekitaKariba, father, but we just call her Milo, instead."

Sesshomaru tells Kenochi, "Father was brought to us to help out with our battles along with a familiar vermin." Just then, Korvo steps up and he says, nervously, "Hello…Zera…!"

NekitaKariba, Zera, and Kenochi gasp in shock and NekitaKariba says, happily, "Korvo! You're here too!"

Korvo says, surprised, "Milo! What are you doing here?"

Zera yells out, angrily while barging her fangs, "I should be asking you the same question, kisama!"

Kira asks Zera, curiously, "I take it that you know him!"

Kenochi says, in a snarl, "His name is Korvo! He's a black dog demon like me and my siblings and Zera's lover almost mate."

Everyone, except for Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, and NekitaKariba, gasps in shock and Miroku yells out, shocked, "Zera had a lover!"

Sango says, stunned, "That's hard to shallow!"

Zera yells out, angrily, "That's something that I'd love to forget however my forgetting spells don't work on the one, who made them!"

Korvo winches at Zera's harsh tone and NekitaKariba asks Zera and Kenochi, "Guys, what's going on here!?"

Kenochi yells at Korvo, angrily, "Now, asshole, what the fuck are you doing here!? Haven't you caused enough grief for a lifetime!?"

Korvo asks, pleadingly, "Would you believe me that I've changed?"

Zera says, in an angered snarl, "You think after what you've done that I'll be back in your arms or arm, again! Not in this lifetime or the next! Get real, Korvo!" Everyone was surprised to hear Zera saying this and Miroku says, surprised, "I've never believed that Zera would raise her voice without anyone else other than Kagome or Kikyo!"

Sango says, stunned, "I'm even more surprised that Zera actually had a lover with the way that she is!"

Yuka says, seriously, "You mean cold and heartless! Who'd want that!?"

Korvo says, plainly, "Believe me, Zera was…!"

Zera says, in a frost and deadly serious tone and glare filled with anger and hate, while cracking her claws, "If you say anything else, you poor excuse of a man, then I'll gladly rip out your other arm with my bare claws!" Korvo winches at Zera's threat as he bows his head in shame while Inu no Taishou solemnly shakes his head.

Atticus says, stunned, "Man! That's harsh!"

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "It makes you wonder what he did to piss Zera and Kenochi off as well as Sesshomaru, since according to Sissy, Sesshomaru rarely shows any emotion, Zera is one of the people that Kagome unintentionally pisses off, and Kenochi never gets angry enough to tear people's heads off with the exception of Naraku or Koga." Just then, Akane comes out of the dorm with a grief-stricken and angered look on her face with Kasumi following her.

Ukyo yells out, with a smile, "Hey, you got Akane back from those dorks!"

Cologne says, plainly, "Actually, it was Ranma who did the work as well as sealed Nabiki's souls along with Happosai and Akane's friends!"

Ukyo says, shocked, "Nabiki was taken away too!" Just then, Akane walks over to Ryoga and slaps in the face, so hard it actually draw blood.

Shippo says, nervously, "Oh man! This isn't going to end well!"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "Oh man! Something tells me that Akane knows about Ryoga's curse."

Akane says, in an angered tone, "You!? You….rotten sneak! I can't believe it! You were my pet pig and you didn't even tell me! Those hits that I told from Hotaru because of me sticking up for you against Ranma didn't exactly tickle, you know! I didn't even think for a second that you were P-chan, hell, there was never a P-chan in the first place, wasn't there!? Why did you lie to me, Ryoga!? Why!?"

Ryoga winches at Akane's harsh tone and Ryoga says, worriedly, "Akane, let me explain…!"

Akane yells out, angrily interrupting him, "What!? It was Ranma's fault! Right now, I'm sick of hearing about it's always Ranma's fault! I admit I may have blamed things on him, but now, I'm able to see things clearly! You as a false friend, a pervert, a snake, a weasel, and a disgusting PIG! Right now, Ryoga Hibiki, our friendship is officially OVER! Hotaru was right after all as always, you really are a disgusting perverted pig! You make me sick!"

Ryoga felt his heart broke into pieces when Akane said those things and Akane says, glaring at her father, "And you, dad!? Why!? Kasumi told me everything about that deal!?"

Keiko says, perplexed, "Deal!?"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "It was a deal that not even Akane, Ranma, or Ryoga knew about until now. As you all ready knew this, we knew that Ryoga was P-chan, and we didn't do anything to reveal his secret to Akane since we may believe that Akane sleeping with Ryoga unknowingly would motivate the boy to revealing Ryoga's secret, even though Ranma promised Ryoga not to reveal it, but that didn't stop Hotaru."

Soun says, in a serious tone, "Hotaru forced us to agree for her to retaliate against Akane whenever she hits Ranma, unfairly, without any interference or retaliation or she'll go public with Ryoga's curse to Akane, herself! None of us, even the master, could stand a chance against Hotaru without getting hurt and not even Nabiki can blackmail her or Kasumi could convince her otherwise. It was so hard to bear Akane getting physically hurt by Hotaru, but it was for the sake of the schools joining together."

Ryoga says, in a snarl, "So, you two used me!?"

Akane says, with a snort, "Like you have anything to say about that, pervert!"

Ryoga winches at Akane's harsh tone and Genma says, in a serious tone, "We needed that plan to insure the schools joining together with Ranma and Akane's marriage and Hotaru was threatening it."

Akane says, in a serious tone, "It was thanks to that stunt, I was punched, kicked, or whacked with that stupid Power Pole through either a wall or ceiling just for siding with Ryoga by Hotaru's hands! That hurt!"

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Now, I know that these engagements are going to be a real problem."

Genma says, with a smile, "Yes! And the boy will solve them!"

Yukio tells Genma, with a serious glare, "No! This has gone long enough, Saotome! The engagements are nothing but trouble for Ranma and it was thanks to them, mainly that he was taken by the Orichalcos and not to mention deception from two people."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Two people?"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Dartz was the only one that tricked Ranma! Who's the other one?"

Yukio asks Cologne, with a sly smile, "Little sister, do you know the requirements meant for the Kiss of Marriage to happen other than the Chinese Amazon has to be defeated?"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Yukio says, in a serious tone, "Not too long ago, Hotaru gave me footage on how Ranma supposedly defeated Shampoo. Did Shampoo tell you how Ranma defeated her?"

Cologne says, in a reply, "No, she didn't! She just told me that Ranma defeated her. What's that got to do with anything?"

Yukio asks Akane, Kasumi, and Ryoga, curiously, "Okay, you three! Did Shampoo get knocked out by her own weapon by Ranma or not?"

Akane says, plainly, "Thinking back? Yes, she did! Ranma was only protecting me at the time though! Ranma kicked Shampoo's weapon, breaking it, and that piece was slammed onto Shampoo's head, knocking her out! By what's that got to do with it?"

Cologne says, with a solemn sigh, "I know! This means that Shampoo's claim on Ranma was never really a claim at all! I was deceived by my own great-granddaughter!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "It's true that when the kiss of marriage is given to a man, she is married to that person. But there are conditions. It must be an official challenge."

Ryoga says, in a shocked tone, "An official challenge!?"

Kasumi says, in a plain tone, "Excuse me, Elder Cologne. When Shampoo first visited us, she let us borrow a small booklet with some of the Amazon Laws in it. It stated that if an Amazon warrior lost a fight to a woman, she had to give the woman the Kiss of Death and kill that woman. It also stated that if the warrior lost to a man, she had to marry that man."

Cologne asks, curiously, "Was it printed in Chinese on one side and Japanese on the other?"

Soun says, with a nod, "Yes it was."

Cologne says, with a chuckle, "One of these days we are going to have to get those properly translated into Japanese. Something in the translation isn't quite right."

Ryoga says, seriously, "What!?"

Cologne shook her head and she says, "Think about it for a moment. If we went out and killed everyone that beat one of our warriors, eventually we would kill a woman from a powerful family or country. We would be in a constant state of war against every family whose daughter or mother we killed. Then there is this…we must be able to gauge our warrior's skills against that of the outside world. Without fighting matches, we could easily fall behind new teachings and skills. If we killed every woman that beat one of our warriors, do you think anyone would allow us to fight against them knowing that if they won, we would be forced to kill them?"

Ukyo raised an eyebrow and he asks, "So, you're telling us the Kiss of Death doesn't exist?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I didn't say that. The kiss is only used when great honor has been lost by the hand of another. In Shampoo's case, she felt dishonored by her defeat over Ranma's. Her kiss was valid, even is she did make herself look like a poor loser."

Keiko asks, curiously, "But what about the Kiss of Marriage?"

Cologne says, with a sigh, "That too, is a bit different. It's true that when the Kiss of Marriage is given to a man, she is married to that person. But there are conditions. First of all, it must be an official challenge. If a warrior had to marry every male that defeated her in a fight or battle in a battle royal out her and the whole group of males, she would eventually have a big problem on her hands. Not only that, what if the person that defeated her was extremely evil or perverted?"

Davis says, seriously, "The old freak!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Exactly! Happosai can probably beat the majority of the warriors in the village. Can you imagine the horror of being forced to marry him just because he won a fight? No, the Kiss of Marriage can only be given after an official challenge for a warrior's hand."

Akane yells out, in an angered tone, "You mean to tell me that! All this time! All this time! My house was broken into by her, since she's not smart enough to use the door and I was almost killed by this Chinese bimbo for nothing more than once!"

Ukyo says, in an angered snarl, "And Ranma was brainwashed by Shampoo to love her for nothing! That no good dirty cheating snake! I knew something stunk about that so-called law of hers! I just knew it! She pulled a lot of dirty tricks in the past, but this really takes the cake! Now, I do have a motivation to defeat Dartz and free the souls that were taken and when I find that cheating snake, I'm going to kick her lying butt twice as hard!"

Akane says, in a snarl, "Get in line, Ukyo! After what Shampoo has put Ranma and me through, she's going to pay for everything that she's done!"

Ukyo says, with a snort, "Excuse me! I seem to remember a time when Ran-chan was under that red thread spell that Shampoo laid on him and you didn't want to help him out while it took Ho-chan's threatening your fucking 'P-chan' to even help!"

Akane yells at Ukyo, seriously, "Excuse me! What about the time when you first showed up in my hometown wanting revenge against Ranma for leaving you and destroying your womanhood when it was really Mister Saotome's fault in the first place!? Or the time that Ranma was under that magical bandage that I mistakenly gave him which was really Grandfather Happosai's?! You and Shampoo were trying to get Ranma into signing marriage licenses while he was under that spell! Or the time that you, Ryoga, and Shampoo were trying to break Ranma and me up in that cursed cave!?"

Ukyo says, with a sneer, "Oh I remember! I also remember you leaving poor Ran-chan alone to go with your 'precious Ryoga' because of your usual jealous rage when me, Shampoo, and Kodachi were around Ranma! The very same jealous rage that got Ran-chan in Dartz's claws in the first place! It's always the same, Tendo, you hit first without hearing Ran-chan's story first and believe me, sugar, there's a very long list of times and ending with Hotaru flatting you! It's a no wonder why Ho-chan calls you a loser, because that's what you are, a big fat loser!"

Akane winches at that Keiko steps in between them and she says, seriously, "Wait a second, girls! We're not supposed to be fighting one another!"

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Now, I know that these engagements will be a very serious problem that I know how to solve!"

Akane says, surprised, "You do?"

Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "As one of the three legendary Sanin and Hokage of the Leaf Village, I have many ways of ending every marriage Genma Saotome has laid on Ranma Saotome and Hotaru Saotome with a null and void. However, there's a catch, Ranma and Hotaru will have to become Leaf Village ninjas."

Soun yells out, seriously, "That would mean that Ranma's engagement to Akane would also be null and void."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "That's the point, Soun! Since some of Ranma's problem happens to be because he's engaged to your daughter namely Tatewaki Kuno and Ryoga as well as your daughter's temper problem! It's even worse than Naruto's and Sakura's combined!"

Jiraiya says, in a serious tone, "However, unlike Genma Saotome, we won't force Ranma or Hotaru into a life of ninjas against their wills! That choice would be theirs and theirs alone without any interference that would include Soun and Genma!"

Genma says, with a sly smile, "Then, that would be a problem considering that the boy would put family honor before himself!"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "I wouldn't be so sure, Genma Saotome! Once Nodoka finds out what you've done, she'll no doubt be furious to where she'll be the one, who cuts all ties of any engagements that you've placed on Ranma or Hotaru, herself."

Tsunade says, with a serious glare, "And if you even try to stop her, Genma, then you'll have the whole Leaf ninjas to deal with."

Genma says, strongly, "You can't do that! This will be a family matter! It's just as the same as Zera's family!"

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "True, however, when matters concerning our own Leaf Village ninja, namely Nodoka, then it concerns the whole Leaf Village! Of course, unlike Zera's family, none of us have a connection to the Village Hidden in the Moonlight! Plus, as Hokage, if I happen to see that you or Soun have influenced Ranma into decline my offer, then I'll see to it that the two of you are locked up forever!"

Soun was going to speak, but Akane hold him back, and Akane says, solemnly, "Don't, dad! It's not worth it!"

Soun says, seriously, "Akane, this is a pledge that Saotome and I made before you and Ranma were born and just because of one incident, it's going to be destroyed!"

Anko says, in a serious tone, "It's not just because of one incident, Soun! I bet that the pressure of having those fiancées chasing him around was building up within Ranma and I'm even surprised that he's kept it up for as long as he did! I'll be even more surprised if he continues this lifestyle!"

Just then our heroes and heroines that are spiritual aware or can sense chakra sense something and Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "We have visitors and these kind of chakra comes from members of the Society of Light, everyone."

Ino says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Just great! Another white dork!" Everyone looks towards the source to see the SOL members with the exception of Hilary, walking towards them.

Jaden yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh great! What do you dweebs want!?"

Amaya says, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah! This is our turf and you Society rejects aren't welcome!"

Alexis says, pointing at NekitaKariba, "We're here for her! The fifth 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Zera says, cracking her claws with a deadly glare, "You're getting her over my dead body!"

NekitaKariba asks, curiously, "Who are these guys?"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "They're called the Society of Light who are controlled by the Light of Destruction. Whatever you do, don't listen to a word that they say!"

Masaru says, in a dark serious tone, "Why don't you Society freaks leave or you might get hurt!?"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "We're not leaving without the Neko hanyou!"

Kino says, in a dark snort, "Either you leave or you leave in pieces! Either way, you're leaving!"

Yusuke says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Do you want to start something!?"

Mina says, with a dark sly smile, "Believe me, Urameshi, it's already begun! You and your Society of Freaks better leave or something will be broken and we're not taking about your prides!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "We don't have to listen to what you nonbelievers say!" Just then, Hilary Tachibana walks up of the SOL crowds with a lifeless look in her eyes.

Tyson thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Hilary, what has that freak done!?"_

Just then, a darker version of Tyson's voice calls out in Tyson's mind, in a dark serious tone, _**"Look, dude, I know how you feel, but that's not really Hilary!"**_

Kenny says, in a dark plain tone, "There's something different about you, white wench!"

Hilary yells at Kenny, in a cold nasty tone, "There's nothing wrong with me, shrimp! I just fully saw the Light and it's time to give Tyson a little demonstration!"

Tiara yells at Hilary, in a dark angered tone, "What did you say, bitch!?"

Genki says, nervously, "She isn't taking about you, Tiara!"

'Dark Tyson' tells Tyson, mentally and in a dark serious tone, _**"You see what I mean, man! If you want the real Hilary back, then you have to beat this white fake version of Hilary like how you promised when she was taken by that alien freak, the Light of Destruction!"**_

Max says, in a dark serious tone, "It looks like that alien freak did the same thing to Hilary like he did to Sayu and Akane!"

Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "Now, the Light of Destruction is using Hilary to get his hands on Tyson!"

Tyson takes an Academy style duel disk and he says, in a dark serious tone, "That's not going to happen! I'm not going to be brainwashed by that alien freak!"

Tyson attaches the duel disk to his left wrist and Hilary says, with an evil sly smile, "That's what you think, Tyson! You can't escape from destiny and when you lose, you and the other 'Chosen Hanyou' will come with us to the Light!"

Kenochi yells out, strongly, "That's not going to happen! We're not letting you anywhere near Milo!"

Tyson takes out his Academy style duel disk, attaches it to his left wrist, and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, Kenochi! That's not going to happen! They're not taking me or NekitaKar…whatever her name is! Anyway, she's not going anywhere!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-points counters display 8000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Tyson and Hilary yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Hilary: 8000

Tyson: 8000

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone drawing one card from her deck, "I'll start this duel off! Draw!" Hilary says, putting one card on her duel disk, "So, I start off with playing my UFO Turtle in defense mode!" UFO Turtle (1400/1200) appears on the field in defense mode.

NekitaKariba yells out, shocked, "What was that!? Magic!?"

Zera tells NekitaKariba, in a serious tone, "It is harmless! It's called a hologram, a technology of this time! That 'fireball' is just a mass of lights that humans in this time use to create images like that."

NekitaKariba says, shocked, "Amazing! It looks so real!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "My move, dork!" Tyson says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I'll play my Armed Dragon Level three in attack mode!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (1200/900) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "I think it's time for a little change of scenery!" Just then the Millennium Symbol appears on Tyson's forehead as dark violet and black fog surrounds the area.

NekitaKariba looks around and she asks, "Is this part of the hologram as well!?"

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "No! This is a Shadow Game!"

Korvo says, surprised, "Shadow Game!? You mean the same Shadow Game played in Ancient Egypt that we heard when we were pups!"

Inu no Taishou says, in a surprised tone, "I never thought that I'd see one up close!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What?! Another Shadow Game?!"

Ukyo says, with a dark sly tone, "Don't like it, dork?! That's too bad!"

Tyson says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate my Level Up spell card! Now, I can upgrade my dragon up to level five!" A card comes out of Tyson's dueling deck, Tyson puts the card into his hand, then onto his duel disk, and the little Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1500) in attack mode. Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "Armed Dragon, attack her turtle now! Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon LV5 fires a crimson blast from its mouth at UFO Turtle destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Hilary doesn't lose any life points.

A card comes out of Hilary's deck and she says, with a cold serious tone, "Since you've destroyed my turtle, I can summon a Fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck to the field in attack mode!" Hilary puts the card from her deck on her duel disk and she says, with a cold serious tone, "So, I choose my Flame Ruler!" Just then Flame Ruler (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

A card comes out of Tyson's deck and he says, in a dark plain tone putting on his duel disk, "I'll end my turn! Since my dragon destroyed a monster by a battle, I can upgrade it to level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) appears in its place.

Hilary says, drawing one card, "It's my move!" Hilary says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Lightning Vortex spell card! Now, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy your monster!" After Hilary discards her card, a huge lightning bolt comes from the sky and destroys Armed Dragon LV7. Hilary says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I'll release my Flame Ruler to activate his special ability, by treating him as two sacrifices to summon a Fire monster…Infernal Flame Emperor!" Flame Ruler disappears and Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Hilary yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Direct attack Infernal Flame Emperor!" Infernal Flame Emperor launches a powerful assault on Tyson, hits him, causing him flinch from the burn as he loses 2700 in one shot. However, when the electrical shocks came, Tyson doesn't scream out in pain. Hilary says, with a cold plain tone, "And that would end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hilary: 8000

Tyson: 5300

Tyson says, drawing one card from his deck, "My move!" Tyson says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "First, I'll play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Tyson draws two cards from his deck and he says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll play Level Modulation! First, you draw two cards and I get a monster from my graveyard! My Armed Dragon level seven!" After Hilary draws two cards, Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyson puts another card on his duel disk and shouts out, "Next, I sacrifice my Armed Dragon Level Seven to summon my Armed Dragon Level Ten in attack mode!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyson then discards his Troop Dragon (700/800) monster card to the graveyard and Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "And thanks to his special ability, my dragon gets rid of your monster when I discard one card from my hand! Armed Dragon, get rid of that peon with Dragon Sonic Wave!" Armed Dragon LV10 blast a powerful wave that destroys Infernal Flame Emperor. Tyson calls out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack her directly!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a powerful black bomb of energy right Hilary, hitting her hard, causing her to scream out in pain and agony as she gets shocked while her life-points drop by 3000 points. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hilary: 5000

Tyson: 5300

Hilary says, drawing a card, "It's my move!" Hilary says, taking a breath and putting a card on her duel disk, "I play my Flamvell Magician Tuner monster!" Immediately, Flamvell Magician (1400/200) appears on the field in attack mode. Hilary says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Molten Zombie, which I used for my Lightning Vortex!" Soon after, Molten Zombie (1600/400) comes to the field in attack mode. Hilary says, drawing another card from her deck, "Then, the special ability of my zombie activates, when he's summoned from the graveyard, I can draw a card!"

Tyson says, in a dark snort, "You're going to Synchro Summon aren't you!?"

Hilary says, with a cold grin, "That's right, Tyson! Now, I tune my Flamvell Magician with my zombie to summon forth…Divine Flame Dragon!" Flamvell Magician turns into four stars that turns into four rings that surround Molten Zombie, making them become transparent with a column of light, and Divine Flame Dragon (3000/2100), a huge Asian dragon made out of bright orange flames, to come out of column of light in attack mode. Hilary says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, with every fire monster in my graveyard, it gains five hundred attack points with a grand total of twenty-five hundred attack points. Divine Flame Dragon roars as its stats increase from 3000/2100 to 5500/2100!

Terriermon yells out, horrified, "No Tyson!"

Hilary calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Divine Flame Dragon, attack his Armed Dragon with Crimson Flame!" Divine Flame Dragon fires a huge blaze blast at Armed Dragon, destroying it, and causing Tyson 2500 life-points as he gets shocked by the dark lightning, but he doesn't scream out in pain.

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Okay, this is getting ridiculous! How can he not feel that!?"

When the shocking stop, Tyson says, in a dark snort, "As if that would hurt me!?"

Hilary says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hilary: 5000

Tyson: 2800

Tyson says, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Tyson says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "I play my Card of Demise! I can draw until I'm holding five cards in my hand!" Tyson draws until he is holding five cards in his hand and he says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play my Dragunity Darkspear Tuner monster! You dorks aren't the only ones that has a Tuner monster!" Soon after, Dragunity Darkspear (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Tyson says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I activate my Monster Reborn to summon back Armed Dragon LV5!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, I'll tune my level three Dragunity Darkspear with my Armed Dragon to summon Dragoon, the Dragon of Storm!" Dragunity Darkspear turns into three stars that turns into three rings that surrounds Armed Dragon, turning him transparent, and then a column of light appears on the field. Soon enough, Dragoon, the Dragon of Storm (2900/2000), a monster similar to Tyson's bit beast, Dragoon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Ray yells out, shocked, "No way! It's the same as Tyson's bit beast!"

Max says, in a surprised tone, "But how did Tyson get a hold of it!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I gave it to him!" Just then, everyone turns to see the Saint Shields walking towards them.

Kai says, in a rare surprised tone, "Ozuma!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "It's the Saint Shields!"

Dunga looks at the SOL members and he says, in a snort, "I take it that these must be those Society Geeks that we heard about!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What was that!?"

Dunga says, in a nasty tone, "You heard me, white weirdo!"

Ozuma says, in a serious tone, "I gave that card to Tyson to use against your enemies! We can't have the four Sacred Bit Beasts in the hands of evil and you guys promised that you'll protect them from and I have others for the rest of the Bladebreakers!"

Daichi says, with a dark excited tone, "Awesome!"

Hilary says, in a cold plain tone, "It's nothing compared to my dragon!"

Tyson says, in a dark sly tone, "I wouldn't be so sure, white wench! When he attacks, he decreases the attack points of the monster he attacks and absorbs it that much power!"

Hilary yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's not fair!"

Tyson says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Since when did you dorks play fair, I activate Megamorph! This doubles the attack points of my dragon since I have lower life-points then you!" Dragoon roars as its stats increase from 2900/2000 to 5800/2000! Tyson yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Dragoon, activate your special ability! Remember when he attacks, he gains half of your monster's attack strength!" Soon enough, Dragon summons a huge storm that drains Divine End Dragon of its strength as it decreases to 2750/2100 and Dragoon's stats increase from 5800/2000 to 8550/2000!

Hilary yells out, stunned, "How can this be?! I had the Light on my side!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "Ha! Your Light can't stand up to the strength of the bonds with my friends and with my deck! Dragoon, attack! Evolution Storm!" Soon enough, Dragoon roars as he summons an even more powerful wind storm that destroys Divine End Dragon and Hilary screams out in pain and agony as she is shocked from head to toe while she loses 5800 life points, ending the duel!

Final Score:

Hilary: 0

Tyson: 2800

With the end of the duel, the dark violet and black fog and shadows fade away along with the holograms as Hilary collapses on her stomach.

The SOL members yell out, in unison, "Hilary!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "That's game!" Soon enough, Alexis and Sakura rushes over to the fallen Hilary, but four Beyblades appear in front of them, making them stop. They turn to see four Beyblade launchers in the hands of Tyson, Kai, Max, and Daichi.

Daichi says, with a dark serious tone, "Don't even try, dorks!"

Max says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah! Hilary is with us, now! Not to mention NekitaKariba is with us as well!"

Yusuke yells out, in a cold strong tone, "That's what you think!"

"**Raging Blaze**!"

Just then, a huge fireball came towards Yusuke, but he dodges it, and finds out that it was NekitaKariba, who fired it.

Zera asks NekitaKariba, in a rare surprised tone, "Milo, did you do that?"

NekitaKariba tells Zera, in a serious tone, "I've been training since the last time that we've met under my father. My attacks now are made out of elemental energy!"

Davis says, in a surprised tone, "That's pretty cool!"

Tyson walks over to Hilary's unconscious and burnt form and he says, carrying her, "Hilary is staying with us! Now, beat it or else!"

Tenten yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Or what!?"

Genki says, aiming his **Spirit Gun** at them, "Or this! Get lost or you'll be barbequed! Your choice!"

Davis says, aiming his own **Spirit Gun**, "You heard him! You're dealing with many of us with Super S-class strength! Do the math!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed growl, "We'll leave but this isn't over…!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "You're right for once since you've join that low class cult, white whore! It's not over until every one of your white freaks are defeated! Now, leave before you'll get a hole in your gut with my **Spirit Gun**!"

Alexis winches at Jaden's dark harsh and she thinks in her mind, coldly while glaring at Keiko, more specifically the 'Supreme Princess', _"That demon is going to pay for everything that she's done along with Dartz!"_ Soon after, the SOL members left the dorm with defeated looks on their faces.

Max says, in a dark snort, "It's about time too!"

Daichi says, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah! Those dorks are a real pain!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "That doesn't matter now since we got Hilary back from those white goons!" Tyson looks at Ozuma and he says, "Thanks for the card, Ozuma! It's really awesome!"

Ozuma says, with a smile, "It's no problem!"

Joseph says, with a serious tone, "We're only doing it since we were told about the evils of the Light of Destruction and we'd hate to even think if it or the Orichalcos actually has even one of them. Just one soul of those bonded with the five Sacred Bit Beasts will be enough to bring out their Great Leviathan!" There were plenty of gasps going around and Tyson yells out, shocked, "Say what!?"

Yugi says, in a surprised tone, "You mean if one of the G-Revelations members' souls will be enough to revive the Great Leviathan!"

Mariam says, with a nod, "That's right! Like the 'Signers', Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Naruto Uzumaki, any soul that is captured by the Orichalcos, who happens to be the one who's bonded with any of them is enough to revive that overgrown lizard. For an example, if Tyson's soul was taken, that would mean that Dragoon power will be absorb and it would be enough to revive it."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "If that's true, then Ray would be in danger since any of Inuyasha's family as well as Ranma's could easily take Ray away."

Sayu says, worriedly, "Crap! That would mean that Light could just write their names in his Orichalcos Note!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "That's impossible since like with the 'Signers' and 'Dark Signers', Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate, and Daichi Sumeragi are protected by their own bit beasts' power and if Light Yagami writes any of their names in the Orichalcos Note, then his Orichalcos Note will cease to exist."

Max says, with a relieved sigh, "That was close!"

Hikari asks Yukina, "Hey Yukina, can you…?"

Yukina says, with a nod, "Yes!" Yukina walks over to Hilary's motionless form, sends yellow energy that removes every one of Hilary's wounds as well as her uniform was back to normal. Soon enough, Hilary moans as she slowly regains consciousness and opens her eyes.

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "It's about time you woke up, Hil!"

Hilary says, looking at Tyson, "Tyson, what's going on!? Why are you wearing black!?"

Max says, pointing at Hilary's white uniform, "Before, you talk how weird why look, you may need to see what you're wearing."

Hilary looks at herself and she says, shocked, "How in the world did this white uniform get on me!? Don't tell me that I joined the Society of Light!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Hate to tell you this, Hil, but you did! Anyway, I'm…I mean we're glad that you're back with us!" On the meanwhile, in a distance, the Orichalcos controlled Falcomon watches this from the trees and flies off.

(**Back in the Orichalcos headquarters; sometime after**)

In a lab within Dartz's headquarters, we find 7 similar containers to where Sasuke Uchiha was in when he went to Orochimaru for power where he learned to control his Curse Mark that he got from Orochimaru in the Chunin Exams, except they were eerie green in color and the Orichalcos warriors along with Dartz assembled there when Falcomon told them everything that happened. However, when the name 'Korvo' was said, Inuyasha and Melody gain cold enraged looks on their faces.

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "So, Inu no Taishou is here in this world!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "And that bastard, Korvo, is here too!"

Melody says, in a dark cold snarl, "Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

Ranma asks Inuyasha and Melody, curiously, "Is he someone, you guys know?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Korvo is a black dog demon and Zera's lover as well as almost mate until he revealed his betrayal to us!"

Holly says, perplexed, "Betrayal? But Korvo was always protecting us from other demons that came and tried to kill us?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "Yeah! But he revealed that he hated us because we were taking too much of Zera's time with! And that's not all! He even helped the fucking priestess kill the other half-demon children at Zera's palace and Suzame!"

Izayoi says, shocked, "Suzame!? Zera's friend!"

Megumi says, solemnly, "And ours too!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Suzame was another full dog demon that helped and protected us when we were children. I remember her to be kind and generous and I thought of her as another older sister."

Melody says, in a dark cold angered tone, "She was our sister, not by blood! I swore one day to get revenge for what that asshole has done and that's where my hatred towards priestesses increased greatly. You see, why Zera and I hate priestesses with a passion and never trusted that backstabbing miko since the priestess that killed Suzame resembles Kikyo quite well!?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold angered snarl, "Just tell us where we can find that bastard so we can make him pay for what he did to Suzame!"

Falcomon says, in a dark cold serious tone, "He's with those other dorks!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "If he's with them, then it'll be possible with Yukimura and Urameshi's sisters, not to mention Yukimura's brother, Sakura, Motomiya, and Takashi!"

Melody says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl, "That would be a major pain with those guys in the way of killing Korvo!"

Light says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I can write his name in my Orichalcos Note!"

Inuyasha tells Light, in a dark cold serious tone, "No way, Light! That asshole is ours and he'll be dead by our claws alone along with Sesshomaru and my so-called friends especially that backstabbing witch! It's time for Korvo's judgment to come and he'll be paid back in spades!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And we'll help you, man!"

Hikaru says, with an evil sly smile, "Yeah! In a day or two, we'll be stronger than ever and can handle the Curse Marks without any nasty side effects!"

Light says, taking out a bottle of pills, "These are Mind Awakening Pills! You see, your Curse Marks are at Stage Two. These pills will forcibly stimulate the power for you guys to control Stage Two without any problems and fighting someone like Yusuke Urameshi as well as someone like Sesshomaru would be like playing with a mere child. However, this will only kill the user when it's taken!"

Just then, there were many gasps going around with the exception of Dartz and Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "What the hell, Yagami!?"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You can't be serious!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Don't fret, my friends! We came up with another plan!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "My daughters and I will cast a Barrier Ninjutsu to suppress the side effects. We'll mitigate that phase to ease you guys from eternal death to a state of half death. These pills were the almost same kind of pills that were taken by Sasuke Uchiha, when he left the Leaf Village."

Naruto says, surprised, "You're kidding!"

Michael says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We kid you not! We'll never allow anything to happen with us!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold serious tone, "I'll take it! When I joined up with the Orichalcos, I'd do anything to make sure this disease covered planet is cured and also I want revenge against that rotten tomboy and her fucking pig as well as her whole family."

Nodoka says, with a nod, "Indeed!"

Light says, with a dark cold smile, "Then, it's agreed! Hikaru, Hotaru, and Mayumi agreed to this as well!" Light then gives one pill to Hikaru, Hotaru, Mayumi, Ranma, Jordan, and Nodoka each.

Daisuke says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I'd like to see this happen in my eyes, so I'll do mine later!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Same with me!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad that the two of you disagreed to this since I may you two as well."

Daisuke and Hiroshi say in unison, with a nod, "Yes sir!" Soon enough, Nodoka, Ranma, Hotaru, Jordan, Mayumi, and Hikaru placed the pill that they were given into their mouth and swallowed them. Just then, they grunt in pain as they all fell to the ground on their knees as they were slowly losing conscious.

Izayoi yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Get in position, girls, or we may lose them!" Soon after, Izayoi, Melody, Megumi, and Holly surround them in a square angle as Inuyasha places Ranma into one of containers, Daisuke places Hotaru in another container, Michael places Nodoka in the third container, and Mayumi, Jordan, and Hikaru were placed in containers by Hiroshi and Naruto. Then, Izayoi and her half-demon daughters clasped their hands together and placed their hands up in the air at the same time as green smoke came from their hands to form a green cloud of smoke above the containers. Soon after, they threw their hands down as the smoke came into the containers holding the 'dead' bodies of Hikaru, Hotaru, Mayumi, Ranma, Jordan, and Nodoka and they yell out in unison, "**Four Green Mists Formation**!" Soon enough, the rest of the green mist went into the containers placing a cover on each of them. Melody takes out many sutras from her skirt pocket and throws them at the containers in a huge barrage, placing them seven in each of them. Melody clasps her hands together and she calls out, "**Green Seal**!" Soon enough, the sutras were clasped to the containers, sealing the bodies there.

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "There! We're done for now! All we have to do is wait for a day to pass."

Dartz asks Daisuke and Hiroshi, with an evil sly smile, "You two! I want you to bring me the souls of two of my former associates. They may be insufficient, but they may be beneficial to our cause."

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Consider it done, sir!"

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; in the early evening**)

At the other part of Academy Island, we find Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood walking through the woods.

Rex says, in an annoyed tone, "I can't believe that we allowed ourselves to be brainwashed by another whacko like Dartz!"

Weevil says, in a serious tone, "And we know who's fault this is! Yugi!"

Rex says, in a snarl, "And not to mention Joey's too! They'll pay for this one day!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Just the two morons we came to find!" Just then, the two turn to see Daisuke and Hiroshi with dark cold stares along with Chaos Duel Disks attached to their wrists.

Rex yells out, nastily, "What do you punks want!?"

Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What do you think, Raptor!?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "We came to duel the two of you unless you're scared!"

Rex yells out, angrily, "We're not sacred of you!" Rex and Weevil activate their duel disks and Daisuke and Hiroshi did the same as well then the four drew their five cards. Daisuke says, drawing his card, "I'll start this duel off with a familiar card! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Rex and Weevil gasp in shock and horror as they remember that card and Rex says, worriedly, "Did he just say the Seal of Orichalcos!?" Daisuke puts the card into the Field Spell slot of his duel disk and when it closes, the Seal of Orichalcos appears around him and it expands to enclose the four of them as Daisuke and Hiroshi is filled with its evil power. A short time after, there were screams of Rex and Weevil as they yell out in unison 'Not again!' as their souls were taken when they lost the duel.

(**At the beach; sometime later**)

Right now, we find Hilary Tachibana sitting down on the beach in her female Obelisk Blue uniform and even through it is closer to the 'White Dorm', the SOL members don't dare to come out since they know that Orichalcos and our heroes and heroines are far stronger in raw power than them.

Hilary thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"How could I allow myself to be used like that?!"_

Just then she hears someone coming through the sands and she looks to see Tyson Granger coming up in which he asks, "What's up, Hilary?"

Hilary asks Tyson, "What are you doing here?"

Tyson replies, "Checking up on you, what's else?!"

Hilary tells Tyson, choking back tears, "I can't…I can't…"

Tyson goes over to her, sit by her, and he tells her, in a comforting tone, "That wasn't you, Hilary! That was that alien freak in Sartorius controlling you!"

Hilary says, lowly, "It is a bit surprising that Sartorius is much a victim like us."

Tyson says, with a nod, "I know, Hilary. It was for us too, but now, we know the truth. However, unlike you, this alien freak is inside of Sartorius' body and normal exorcism isn't going to work on him. We can't be sure that there is anything left of the real Sartorius after he tried to aid us. But it looks like Dartz beat us to the keys."

Hilary tells Tyson, "I'm sorry, Tyson."

Tyson tells Hilary, "What do you need to be sorry about, Hilary? I told you that you don't need to be sorry about anything. I'm just really glad that you are safe, Hilary."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Really, Tyson?"

Tyson says, with his classic grin, "Would this face lie to you, Hilary? You mean a lot to mean even through you get on my nerves." Inadvertently, Tyson move his hands to Hilary's hand and when the two of them notice their hands together causing them to blush in which they take away from their hands, but when they look at each other, they can't help to see the feelings of each other in their eyes. Tyson moves his head closer to Hilary's making her blush for two different reasons. Their lips come closer and closer together until they connect and the two of them flush from the kiss, but then warm feeling come over them and they can't help to continue the kiss only pausing to get some air into their lungs. They wrap their arms around each other and continue to kiss and after a minute, Tyson manages to find a way to move his hand under Hilary's shirt.

Hilary blushes big time and she says, getting a bit annoyed and nervous, "Tyson…" But when Tyson starts to massage her breast and her blush becomes one of excitement in which she gives moans of pleasure before Tyson kisses her again. Hilary then starts to massage Tyson's chest which makes her more excited than before. On the meanwhile, some distance away, we find Kai Hiwatari watching the two of them with a curious look on his face.

Just then Kai senses someone and he whips to see Danielle Hansford in front of him and he asks, plainly, "What are you doing here?"

Kai replies, plainly, "What do you think, Danielle? To make sure that Tyson and Hilary don't get into trouble."

Danielle walks towards him and she asks, slyly, "Is that right, Kai?"

Kai says, with his classic glare, "Is that supposed to mean something, Danielle?"

Danielle asks Kai, with a sigh, "Kai, don't you get jealous or feel anything when you see your comrades get that 'special someone'?"

Kai replies, plainly, "I don't, Danielle. My life is blading, dueling, or some other form of challenge. Those who aid me, they are my comrades and my allies and if they find that, it is fine for them of which I'm… glad for them, but my life is nothing except for challenges and ways to make myself stronger."

Danielle gives a pout-like expression and she says, plainly, "Geez, Kai, don't you even lighten up?"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "I am who I am and my comrades respect that, Danielle."

Danielle tells Kai, with a sigh, "Kai, you aren't alone and you already knew this. Your friends… your 'comrades' would want for you to be happy. There is a part of me that knows how you feel and don't give me that crap, I know all about who you are and I've gone through something much like you went." Kai looks at her in the eyes and he is amazed to see the truth in her eyes about her words. Just then Kai groans a bit as an image of Keiko comes into her mind with what looks like a flaming phoenix, but it has dark violet and black flames with strange lines on its body and Keiko's eyes lose the white in their eyes becoming pitch black.

Kai holds his head and he thinks, _"What was that?! A vision of Keiko?!"_

Danielle asks Kai, concerned, "Kai, is something wrong? You look like you were going to faint. Are you okay?" Kai and Danielle then notices her hand on his body in which Kai leaps away and holds back a blush while Danielle has a major blush. Danielle says, nervously, "I'm sorry, Kai…!"

Kai replies, trying to regain his stoic tone, "It's okay, Danielle." Kai then takes out his Beyblade and he thinks, _"What was that vision Dranzer? Keiko with a…dark phoenix? The Supreme Princess? No, Dranzer. Keiko's eyes would have gained that sinister golden glow, but instead, her eyes were becoming pitched black. Something tells me that Keiko is really on the edge of light and darkness or should I say between harmony and chaos."_

(**Elsewhere; around the same time**)

Right now, we find Syrus and Ryoko on the roof of Duel Academy and they are looking up in the sky.

Syrus asks, plainly, "Do we really have to be up here, Ryoko?"

Ryoko says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke, Sy!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Why?"

Ryoko says, with an annoyed tone, "Baka!"

Syrus tells Ryoko, with a serious tone, "I am not a baka, Ryoko! We could get in trouble!"

Ryoko points up to the sky and she says, annoyed, "That's why, Syrus!"

When Syrus looks up in the sky, he says, amazed, "That's beautiful."

Ryoko tells Syrus, with a prideful smile, "Told ya, so, crybaby."

Syrus says, annoyed, "I'm not a crybaby!"

Ryoko says, grinning, "No duh, you are!"

Syrus says, annoyed, "Take that back, Ryoko!"

Ryoko says, with a smirk, "Make me, twerp!" The two of them glare at each other and Syrus prepares to get up in which he trips to fall on Ryoko and kisses her right on the lips causing both of them to blush.

The two of them separate lips and Syrus yells out, nervously, "Sorry, Ryoko!"

Ryoko replies, blushing madly, "Don't w-worry about, Syrus." The two of them look away from each other while blushing and Ryoko thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Why the hell do I feel this way around him!? Can't possibly lov…no!? That's impossible! Me in love with Syrus Truesdale, a known wimp, coward, crybaby, klutz, and dense person…well, maybe I'm still thinking about the Syrus Truesdale that I met back in Sarayashiki Junior High! He's not that much of a wimp and crybaby when it came to Hassleberry not to mention in his duel with Missy. He wanted to prove him to be other than 'Zane's little brother'! I guess that takes some guts! And he is cu…!"_ Ryoko tries to shake those thoughts from her head and she thinks in her mind, "_No…I refuse to believe that Syrus Truesdale is cu…cut…! No! I can't actually believe that! We're mortal enemies! We hate each other! I mean all we do is argue! But then again back in the days in middle school Keiko and Urameshi argue nonstop and back then, I always believed him to be too rough for her. However, it turns out that Keiko is mostly the one calling the shots since it seems that Urameshi is afraid of making Keiko angry, to my surprise. Of course, they say that when people argue, it sometimes naturally mean that they care about each other." _Ryoko places her hand on her lips and she thinks in her mind, _"Come to think of it! We did kiss those two times, but why didn't I pound him to the ground on those things!"_

Syrus places his hand on his lips and he thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Why do I feel this way about her? I've always thought that we hated each other! We argue! She calls me a 'coward', 'crybaby', or a 'wimp' and I call her 'pigtail', 'bull girl' with those pigtails on her head, which I may find as cu…! No! She's not cute at all! She's a cold-hearted girl with a charm of putting me down! But we did kiss those two times, even just now. I thought for sure that she'd believed me to be pervert and pound me."_ Syrus asks Ryoko, "Hey, Ryoko, I've got a question!"

Ryoko asks, plainly, "What is it?"

Syrus says, in a plain tone while nervously, "You know…last year when…that Graduation Duel with Yusuke and Jaden against my brother and Kari…after that explosion, we…sort of kissed, accidently."

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "I remember that. What are you asking?"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Why didn't you pound me or call me a pervert?"

Ryoko asks, surprised, "You mean you're asking me that." Syrus nods in reply and Ryoko says, with a calm tone with her eyes closed, "It's because I know those were really accidents! As a matter of fact with you EVERYTHING is an accident!"

Syrus asks, with a bit of annoyance, "What are you saying?"

Ryoko says, in a plain tone, "Out of everyone I know, you, Syrus Truesdale, are the clumsiest person that I know." Ryoko says, with a sarcastic sly smile, "And besides, I know that you don't have the guts to pull something like that anyways."

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "Are you calling me a coward!?"

Ryoko says, with a challenging glare, "What do you think, twerp?"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "I have you know that I've feared my fear that was too cowardly to do last year! Faced Missy and won as well as faced two of the Light Brigade!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Didn't you lose to them."

Syrus yells at Ryoko, annoyed, "At least that I didn't run away and so far, I've won almost ten metals and most of them are from the Society of Light!"

Ryoko thinks in her mind, plainly, _"The twerp has a point there! He's doing a lot better than he would have last year!"_ Ryoko asks, slyly, "Do you really think that you are brave, Syrus?!"

Syrus says, with a nod, "Yeah, Ryoko!"

Ryoko tells Syrus, "Then I dare you to… kiss me on the lips!" Ryoko yelps out in surprise and Syrus gives a look of surprise with his jaw dropping. Ryoko thinks in her mind, _"Why did I just say that?!"_

Syrus asks, curiously, "Really, Ryoko?"

Just then Ryoko says, her lips seemly to have life of their own, "That's right, Syrus. If you are so tough, then you would be afraid to kiss a lovely lady like me!"

Ryoko then says, mentally, _**"I knew it! It is you!"**_

A dark voice exactly like Ryoko's voice replies, _**"That's right, girlfriend! I think you and that short cutie need to stop fooling around and pucker up!"**_

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"Why would Ryoko ask me to do that?!"_

Just then a dark voice similar to his own tells Syrus, _**"Just go for it already!"**_

Syrus tells the voice, _**"Would you cut it out?! I don't like her! She is mean and nasty!"**_

The voice tells Syrus, _**"And her fiery attitude is why you like her so much! And remember those kisses, I don't see either of you not enjoying it!"**_

Ryoko tells the voice in her mind, _**"I don't like the twerp!"**_

The voice in Ryoko's mind tells her, _**"You weren't complaining when you puckered up all those times and you actually blushed when your lips connected!"**_

Ryoko replies, blushing, _**"Those were accidents and the twerp was being clumsy!"**_

The voice retorts, _**"Didn't you enjoy the kiss even though they were accidents?"**_ Ryoko stutters and tries to find a retort, but truth by told, she actually did enjoy the kisses. The two of them give a deep sigh in which Syrus decides to do 'dare' and he kisses Ryoko on the lips. Just then immense warm feelings start to come over them and while they try to fight these feelings, the two of them start to begin to kiss with more intensity.

Ryoko thinks in her mind, _"Mmm, Syrus' lips… for a twerp… he tastes so good…"_

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"Ryoko's lips… never thought…"_ The two of them continue to kiss, unable to help themselves, and Ryoko puts her hands under Syrus' uniform in which he gets around from her touch in which Syrus' hands move around Ryoko's body he touches the exposed skin on her stomach causing her arousal to grow.

The two of them think at the same time, _"So good…"_ For quite awhile, the two of them continue their 'make out' session under the beautiful sky as something or someone in their minds give 'victory giggles' at this.

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, we find Yukina, carrying a tray of food, along with Inu no Taishou, Kenochi, NekitaKariba, Keiko, Korvo, Hikari, Kira, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walking towards Kagome's room in the Slifer Red dorm, until the Society of Light is defeated.

When they got there, Yuka calls out, knocking on the door, "Kagome, it's us! We're coming in!" Soon enough, Yuka opens the door and they find Kagome Higurashi, wearing her pajamas while lying on her stomach on her bed with a major distraught and heartbroken look on her face still on her face, which had tear stains on her face from the crying and her brown eyes were as if she was dead.

Eri says, horrified, "Oh Kami…Kagome…!" Soon enough, Kagome's friends rushes over to her with Korvo asking, curiously, "So, is this Inuyasha's woman?"

Keiko says, with a nod, "She hasn't eaten ever since she was brought after Inuyasha broke the Light of Destruction's spell on her. Kagome is ridiculed with guilt for what she's done while she was in the Society of Light. She blames herself majorly for Inuyasha's brainwashing by Dartz."

Inu no Taishou says, in a plain tone, "I've heard from our allies about what had happened between her and Inuyasha, but I never thought that she'd be this depressed."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Lord Inu no Taishou, we're blame ourselves for Inuyasha's brainwashing as well. Kagome would never intentionally hurt him, she cares for your son, and she hasn't eaten for days even since she came back to us. We're scared for her!"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "What I would expect of this Kagome girl would be an unfeeling monster as Zera made her out to be. I didn't think that she'd be this worse!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Zera tends to stretch the truth when it came to priestesses as well as the safety of her brother. She never liked or trusted Kagome at all, even though she proved herself to be trustful."

Yukina walks over to Kagome's bed where her friends were at and Yukina says, with a concerned tone, "Kagome, your food…?"

Kagome says, lowly and in a distraught tone, "I'm not hungry!"

Ayumi tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, you haven't eaten in days!"

Kagome says, lowly, "I don't care!"

Hikari says, seriously, "You should! There's so many days that you can survive without any food!"

Inu no Taishou goes out the door and Kenochi asks, curiously, "Father, where are you going?"

Inu no Taishou says, in a serious tone, "I'm going to find your sister and talk to her. I've got to get her to see reason."

Kenochi says, seriously, "I'll go with you!" Kenochi tells Keiko, Hikari, and Kira, while glaring at Korvo, "Keiko, Hikari, Kira! If this wretch tries anything with Kagome, kill him on the spot! King Emma wouldn't care if a demon is killed so you wouldn't be breaking the rules!" Soon enough, Kenochi and his father walked out of the room with Korvo lowering his head in shame.

Miroku asks Korvo, curiously, "Korvo, what could have you done to make Zera and Kenochi angry?"

Korvo says, in a plain tone, "Lord Miroku, I'm too ashamed of myself to even say it. I just came here to help you guys get Inuyasha and his sisters back to atone for my sins against them all those years ago."

Keiko says, kindly, "It's okay, if you don't want to say anything, but with that information, we could help Zera to see reason."

Ayumi says, with a snort, "Remember, Keiko, we don't have any saying to this affair since we're not a part of Zera's family."

Sango says, solemnly, "Also, Zera would just dismiss Miroku, Shippo, and I anyways. All we can do is have faith in Inuyasha, Kenochi, Megumi, and Holly."

Korvo asks, curiously, "What about Melody?"

Miroku says, drolly, "You have a better chance against Sesshomaru than Melody. Like Zera, Melody has shown Kagome the greatest of mistrust and disrespect. She would never help us get Zera to change her mind and when she finds out, she'll just blame Kagome while at the same time Kikyo as well."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "And the next time Kikyo shows up when Melody is back with us, Melody and Zera would kill Kikyo in the spot!"

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "That's okay if they kill Kikyo as long as they don't kill Kagome."

(**At Duel Academy's harbor; sometime later**)

At Duel Academy's harbor, we find three figures there that appears to be Zera, Kenochi, and their father as Kenochi and Inu no Taishou were in front of Zera, trying to get her to change her mind.

Zera says, in a snort, "And what makes you think I would care! That brat can rot for all I care!"

Inu no Taishou says, in a serious tone, "Zera, I know you're angry, but you're placing the blame on the wrong person!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Father, it was that idiot who could easily see Inuyasha froze by that claypot witch, but accused him for betraying her, when it was she who betrayed him, by not allowing him to explain, getting herself brainwashed and plotted to kill him! If you ask me, she's getting what she deserves! She never really deserved Inuyasha's heart in the first place!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "Zera, I know you're angry, but it wasn't Kagome's fault! She had no idea that Inuyasha was frozen and if she did, then she wouldn't have done what she did! Kikyo and the Light of Destruction are much to blame for all this! Right now, Kagome is lying on her bed guilt-stricken and hasn't had a bite to eat for days! If this continues, then Kagome is going to die of hunger!"

Zera says, flatly and frostily, "Again, I don't care!"

Inu no Taishou says, shocked, "Zera…!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Father, when you gave me custody of Inuyasha as well as my sisters, when Lady Izayoi died and from the moment they were born, I swore to protect them no matter what happened. It tore my heart while I believed that Megumi and Holly had died and I swore that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Inuyasha and Melody ever again after Lady Izayoi died. As far as I'm concerned, this matter of action is the best way of protecting Inuyasha."

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh, "Zera, I know that you care and love your younger half-demon brother and sisters and I'm very proud that you and Kenochi had helped Lady Izayoi caring for them and protecting them along with Lady Izayoi. From what I've heard from Kenochi that you've mostly raised Melody to be a lovely young lady and Inuyasha to become a fine young man and raised them to be strong like their older sister. For that, I'm proud of that." Inu no Taishou then says, in a serious tone, "However, what I didn't like is that you're refusing to give Kagome a second chance to prove her love for Inuyasha."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "That's because that she may do the same thing over again! I'm not putting Inuyasha in that situation ever again! The only way for Inuyasha to be safe is by cutting any ties that he may have with that idiot miko or any of her friends!"

Inu no Taisho asks Zera, curiously, "Zera, what has happened to you?"

Zera asks, curiously, "What do you mean, father?"

Inu no Taishou says, in a serious tone, "Zera, I seem to remember a young girl who was kind and gentle with a big heart. What I'd like to know is what could have happen to that girl?"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "She grew up through the loss of her two younger sisters, a best friend, and a betrayal of a beloved as well as the massacre of the half-demon children in my land, who I thought of them as my younger siblings and children." Zera says, in a serious tone, "Now, you understand, father! I know that Inuyasha loves that stupid girl, but that girl's feelings towards her, I'm not so sure of."

Kenochi says, seriously, "Zera, Kagome was the first human other than Lady Izayoi, has cared and loved Inuyasha. She even tried to do the same for Melody, but with her hatred towards priestesses and her mistrust towards, she never gave Kagome a chance. Whenever Inuyasha is injured, Kagome is the first person that you two blame unfairly! You and Melody you're your brutality towards Kagome whenever she may do something that you two don't like. It took me or Inuyasha for you two to stop treating her as if she's like garbage! Sure at times that she may misuse the rosary at times, but that doesn't make her a bad person! She wasn't used to things in our Era! You're placing Kagome with an unfair label that she's like any other priestesses without getting the chance to know her a bit!"

Zera says, angrily, "I know her enough, brother! Why should I get the chance to know a lowly priestess, the same kind of beast that killed Suzame, my best friend!? Also, didn't I specifically say that my decision is final! Whether what happens to that miko idiot, I couldn't care less!" Zera jumps into the air and Kenochi was going to go after her, but his father stops him.

Inu no Taishou says, in a serious tone, "No my son! Leave her alone! I know that the many years that I was gone, there are so many scars that hasn't left Zera's heart."

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "Father, the years were tough, but Zera isn't the only one that has suffered along with Inuyasha and Melody. Many of our comrades had their share of suffering as much as Zera has gained. I just wish that the old Zera would come back!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh, "I know, Kenochi! I know! I don't agree with Zera's method handling this. She has got to realize that she can't keep shielding Inuyasha from harm forever."

(**The next morning; at the Slifer Red dorm**)

The next morning by the Slifer Red dorm, we find a door that leads to Chazz's redesigned room before he joined the Society of Light opening and the head of BlackGatomon popped out, looking around for something or someone.

BlackGatomon says, looking back, "Okay, girls, the coast is clear!" Soon enough, Shizuru Kuwabara, Keiko Yukimura and Kira Urameshi get out of the room with a relieved look on their faces.

Keiko says, with a sigh, "It looks like Kari isn't here yet, so she can't make breakfast today!"

Kira says, seriously, "However, that doesn't mean that she won't come here! We've got to save our taste buds and get the hell out of here, before that girl comes over here and tries to kill us!"

Shizuru says, with a nod, "Kira's right! Hikari can't cook and if I have to eat that sloop anymore than I have to, I may die!" Soon enough, the three girls and Digimon walks real fast and they were halfway out of the dorm until Hikari's voice calls out, "Where are you girls going!?"

Soon after, the four stopped and Kira says, worriedly and a bit annoyed, "We were so close!" They turn to see Hikari Urameshi and Lalamon going over to them.

Shizuru says, with a nervous smile, "Kari, good morning!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "I was going to make breakfast morning, you know! Come on!" Soon enough, Hikari and Lalamon walk away, leaving the four with green color on their faces.

Kira thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I'd rather deal with those white dorks than eat Kari's food! I'm too young to die!"_ Then, the four follows the eldest Urameshi sibling with sickening looks on their faces. After a short time, the girls got over to the Slifer cafeteria and saw the lying bodies of Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Genki Sakura, Daisuke Motomiya, Tyson Granger, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Daichi Sumeragi along with the Digimon partners of Jaden, Genki, and Davis on the ground with very sickening looks on their faces.

Shizuru yells out, horrified, "Oh god, Kazuma!" Shizuru rushes over to the aid of her younger brother.

Keiko says, getting to Jaden's aid, "What could have happened here!?" Just then, Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, and Ukyo Kuonji came around and Soun asks, curiously, "What happened!?"

Davis says, sickening, "I've…never…tasted anything so disgusting!"

Syrus says, in a sickening tone, "No…joke…! It wasn't food!"

Guilmon says, groaning, "I…don't feel so good…!"

Ukyo notices the eggs and bacon that was prepared, walks over to them, takes a bite, and she gains a green color on her face with a disgusted look, saying, "Oh man! This is Akane's work!"

Soun and Genma got frightening looks on their faces and Soun says, nervously, "Got to go!"

Genma says, seriously, "I don't want to die!" Soon enough, the two jumps off the railing as Akane Tendo walks into cafeteria with an apron and she says, worriedly, "Oh no! Don't tell me that it's that bad!"

Soon enough, the boys got on their feet and Shizuru tells Kira, in a whisper, "I'm guessing that Kari isn't the only one, who has bad cooking skills!"

Keiko tells Akane, with a nervous smile, "Nonsense, Akane! I'm sure that it may need work!" Soon enough, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, and Shizuru takes a bite of the eggs that Akane made, but they get a sick feeling in their stomachs.

Kira thinks in her mind, horrified while feeling sick, _"It's even worse than Kari's cooking!"_

Shizuru thinks in her mind, disgusted, _"How could someone's cook so bad!? It's inhumane!"_

Akane says, solemnly, "It's that bad!"

Hassleberry says, nervously, "No! How can you say that!?"

Keiko says, nervously while feeling sick, "It just needs a little work, that's all!"

Kira says, lowly, "A little work! I think we need a miracle worker." Just then, Korvo, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walk into the cafeteria and Miroku says, with a kind smile, "Good morning, my friends!" Korvo notices the lying bodies on the ground and asks, curiously, "What happened to them?"

Akane remains quiet in embarrassment and Ukyo says, plainly, "Akane did this to them with her horrible cooking!"

Keiko yells at Ukyo, scolding, "Ukyo!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Keiko, you've tasted it! It's not only beyond human consumption, but half-demon consumption!"

Shippo says, in a whisper, "It seems that Kari isn't the only person who has bad cooking skills." Just then, Kenochi and Inu no Taishou walk into the cafeteria and when Kenochi notices Korvo, he gains an angered snarl to him, making Korvo winches at his facial expression.

Inu no Taishou says, scolding, "Kenochi…!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "Father, you're not aware what has that asshole done! Why should we allow him to walk freely around a world of humans!? As far as I'm concerned, he's not to be trusted!"

Sango asks Kenochi, curiously, "Kenochi, why are you acting this way?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "This isn't something that we may expect from Inuyasha, Melody, and Zera."

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "I just don't feel that he should be trusted!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "What did he do to tick you off?"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Keiko-dono, but I can't reveal it to you since I promised Zera that I wouldn't. I may not agree with what she's doing with Inuyasha's future, but I can't break my promise to my sister."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, weakly, "Kenochi…is right, Keiko." Everyone turns to see Kagome Higurashi, in her female Obelisk uniform while grabbing the wall, trying to regain her balance from hunger and fatigue with a weak expression on her face with tears.

Hikari, Kira, and Keiko yell out in unison, "Kagome!" Soon enough, Kagome's friends and family rushes over to her aid.

Akane says, shocked, "Geez, she looks like Hell!"

Ukyo says, plainly, "Well, hunger and tears would do that to a person!"

Kira asks Kagome, "How are you feeling, Kagome!?"

Kagome says, lowly and solemnly, "Not…too well, Kira! I'm still too ashamed to face show my face to Inuyasha. So, I'm sorry, I can't save him. Inuyasha's friend, NekitaKariba, has to save him in my place and if Inuyasha doesn't forgive me, then I'll understand."

Sango says, concerned, "But Kagome…!"

Kagome says, plainly, "Sango, I deliberately fell into the Light of Destruction's spell and lies! I was trying to make myself the victim, but in the end, it was Inuyasha, who was the victim. He was the one who was frozen by Kikyo, he was the one, whose heart that I broke, he wouldn't be in Dartz's control if it hadn't been for me."

Inu no Taishou says, in a serious tone, "Kagome, what I've heard from Kenochi and your friends were nothing but good things about you even though, there were some horrible things that my two daughters have said to you. You were the first human that ever cared for Inuyasha as a half-demon since his mother died. You can't give up just because of one situation."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "But sir! It's impossible for me to continue like this. Yes, Kikyo and the Light of Destruction set Inuyasha and me up, but I was the one, who played into their hands who should have known that your son would never hurt me intentionally, and Dartz took that opportunity to take Inuyasha and his sisters into his claws. It's all my fault that Dartz has so many innocent souls and it was my fault that the Society of Light was even made where I ruthlessly defeated many of the Obelisk Blue students. Zera was right all along, someone like me doesn't deserve Inuyasha. She should have taken him away from me when she had the chance and killed me at the process. I'm not worth your son's tears or heart anymore and I would understand if Inuyasha want anything to do with me anymore. And furthermore, I don't deserve to be called be the guardian of the Shikon Jewel or a duelist, so…that's why…at the end of the term, I've decided to drop out of Duel Academy."

Everyone gasp in shock and horror at this and Syrus yells out, shocked, "Drop out of Duel Academy!"

Jaden says, seriously, "Kagome, you can't!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone while tears came down her eyes, "Jaden, I cheated coming here by outside help, namely the Light of Destruction's power! I don't deserve to be here in this school! Not only I'm a moron and a weakling, I'm a cheater too! Plus, how can I even look at my cards knowing that I was the causing pain to other innocent people with them. Yes, I know I was brainwashed, but I deliberately chose the Light of Destruction's lies over than Inuyasha and in the end, it blew up in my face. I'm sorry! I won't be much help as a 'Chosen Duelist' at all. When you guys bring Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel back from Dartz, tell him that I'm sorry and give him that jewel so he can wish to be a full-fledged demon like he wanted to be. I won't be a burden to any of you again. Excuse me, but I have to get to Chancellor Sheppard's office to tell him my decision."

Keiko tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, I know how you feel! Like you, I was a pawn in the Light of Destruction's plans! He set Yusuke and I up against each other and brainwashed Yusuke. I also felt that I don't deserve Yusuke after what I've done and I still do! I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't forgive me for abandoning him! After I've heard about that, I blamed only myself for giving him to that monster! I should have listen to my friends about Tyku, but I didn't listen! I thought that the only reason why you guys cared about me was because of Yusuke, but I realized that it wasn't the answer! You guys really do care about me! Right now, I'm still blaming myself for Yusuke's brainwashing and I'm trying to do something to make up for that mistake!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Keiko, there's a difference! You didn't plot to kill Yusuke like I did with Inuyasha. You got here with your own dueling skills while I cheated my way here. I don't deserve to be here or be an Obelisk Blue! There's no real proof of me even being here! I'm a failure in being a girlfriend, a friend, or an older sister! What older sister would try to kill her brother's hero in cold blood!? Furthermore, what girl would try to kill the person that she loved!? Zera was right to even consider giving me a test to be with her younger brother. Any sensible person would do the same for their younger sibling to spare them the pain of heartbreak!"

Keiko says, trying to say something, "But Kagome…!"

Kagome says, lowly, "Keiko, if you were a real friend, you'd back off and let me do what I feel." Soon enough, Kagome staggers away from her friends and comrades while they were looking at her retreating back with worry and concern.

Akane says, surprised, "I can't believe anyone would just give up!"

Ukyo tells Akane, in a snort, "If you ask me, Akane, you should learn a few things from Kagome or Keiko!"

Akane yells at Ukyo, annoyed taking off her apron, "What did you say!?"

Ukyo yells out, seriously, "You heard me Miss 'Always Ranma's fault'!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Look who's talking! Who's the one, who came here looking for revenge against Ranma when you blamed him for making you abandon your femininity when it was really Mister Saotome's fault who screwed you and your family over when he stole your family cart!?"

Ukyo says, seriously, "Oh yeah! Where were you when those other girls were blaming Ranma for that as well!? Locked up in your own selfish pride and image, not wanting people to believe that you actually love Ranma! Maybe, you love Ryoga since you're always helping him in public!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "Don't remind me! I wasn't engaged to Ryoga and I was only trying to be a good friend!"

Ukyo says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah! If I'm not mistaken, that's one of the reasons why Ranma was even brainwashed in the first place! I'll admit, I share some fault in his brainwashing, but you did the most damage with your stupid pride! All you ever do is hit and blame Ranma for everything! If it wasn't for people like Hotaru, helping him out, he'd probably go crazy!"

Akane yells out, strongly, "I helped!"

Ukyo says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah whenever your fucking perverted pig is in danger by Hotaru's hands or probably by family honor!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Ukyo says, in a nasty tone, "May I remind of the red thread thing and the Cursed Jewel!? You were forced into helping Ranma with the red threat situation by Hotaru and Mousse placing that Cursed Jewel on you to get you to prevent Ranma from marrying Shampoo!"

Akane yells out, nastily, "Oh yeah! How about the time that Ranma was cursed with that weird bandage that made him into a 'Mack daddy'!? You and Shampoo were taking advantage of that situation to make Ranma sign a marriage license!"

Ukyo says, nastily, "That's only a small offense compared to what you've done to him! Face it, Tendo, you're the worst of the worst!" Just then, Keiko steps in between Akane and Ukyo and she says, seriously, "Stop it, you two! Fighting each other is wrong!"

Akane yells out, pointing at Ukyo, "Blame her! She's the one, who started it!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Hey, it's Miss 'I need glasses to see my pet pig was actually a human boy's' fault for being so incredibly stupid!"

Akane says, in a snarl, "Hey watch it!"

Ukyo says, with a nasty smirk, "Oh! Did I hit a nerve, you uncute tomboy!? And a very stupid one at that! Hotaru and I needed to see the bandana and fangs to see the difference! Everyone else in Nermia knew about it with the exception of you as well as the Kuno family! You'll probably fit in with them since you're just as stupid as them!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Shut up!"

Ukyo says, with a sneer, "Or what!?" Just then, Akane roars out in anger as she manages to get past Keiko and punches Ukyo's face, knocking her down.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Ukyo!"

Ukyo jumps onto her feet and she says, wiping the blood from her lip, "I should have known! You're still the violent gorilla like you always was! You haven't changed at all since the failed wedding!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "The same wedding that you tried to throw gunpowder filled okonomiyaki at me!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "At least I've changed unlike you! You're still the same tomboy with a volcano sized temper and built like an ox!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Take that back!"

Ukyo says, with a sneer, "Make me, Gorilla Girl!"

Akane yells out, throwing her right fist at Ukyo, "That's it!" Akane's fist hits Ukyo's left cheek, making her stagger a bit.

Ukyo yells out, angrily, "Okay Tendo, you've asked for it!" Ukyo punches Akane's gut, throwing her to the ground. Before Akane could get up, Ukyo lunges at her and the two girls have a nasty 'cat fight'.

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Hey knock it off, you two!" Keiko and Hikari try to separate the two girls with Keiko dragging Ukyo away while Hikari was holding Akane back from attacking Ukyo.

Akane yells out, strongly, "Let me go, Hikari! I'm going to teach this okonomiyaki freak a lesson that she's not going to forget!"

Ukyo says, with a snort, "You teach me a lesson! Not likely, Kitchen Destroyer!"

Akane yells out, in an angered snarl, "Anta! (Why you…?!)"

Inu no Taishou yells out, in a strong tone with a bit of annoyance, "Stop this at once!" Just then, everyone looks at Inu no Taishou and he says, in a serious tone, "All of us are supposed to be allies or have you forgotten about that! This isn't the time to settle your paltry arguments! Have you forgotten that my son and daughters are under the control of one of the madmen on this island!? We're supposed to be working together to bring them back as well as your friends and family, but here I am seeing you two fighting as if you're mere pups!" Soon enough, Keiko and Hikari let go of Akane and Ukyo and Ryoga Hibiki and Bearmon comes into the room.

Ryoga says, with a smile, "Good morning!"

Akane huffs, angrily, at Ryoga, still angry with him as she walks past him, knocking him away, yelling, "Out of my way, hentai!" Akane storms out of the cafeteria while Ryoga sighs solemnly. Ryoga thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"She still hates me!"_

Genki asks Kudamon, in a curious tone, "Kudamon, I want to keep an eye on both Kagome and Akane! With both Inuyasha and Ranma out to get them, we may need to be ready to save them!"

Davis tells Veemon, in a serious tone, "The same for you, Veemon! With Kagome acting the way that she is, she may get herself hurt."

Veemon says, with a nod, "Okay Davis!"

Kudamon says, with a nod, "Yeah! We'll make sure that they're safe!" Soon enough, Veemon and Kudamon dashes out of the cafeteria to the direction where Kagome and Akane walked to.

(**With Kagome; sometime later**)

Elsewhere on Academy Island, we find Kagome walking down the path to the school with an emotionless and solemn look on her face. Of course, she had an empty stomach, but her hunger was easily ignored when all she could think about is the disgusting images that came into her mind. For a year, she was wronging the wrong person. She believed lies of a stranger over the one that she loved, who was brainwashed by another sadistic psychopath, who happened to be the current owner of Duel Academy. The memories of her days under the control of the Society of Light as well as what happened earlier than that came into her mind, which haunted her to no end, and it made her sick to her stomach. Last year when Inuyasha came to her, she 'sat' him more than usual after he told her that Sartorius stole the Shikon Jewel, but she coldly rejected him with even harsh words and she even coldly and harshly rejected her friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, and especially Keiko. She was even surprised that Keiko even forgave her while didn't blame her for what she's done. Kagome couldn't even image what Inuyasha would say about 'Zera and Melody being right about her the whole time'. Of course, Kagome would agree with Zera and Melody, if Zera had taken Inuyasha the first chance that she saw him, after Inuyasha was freed from Kikyo's 50 year spell, Inuyasha wouldn't have been brainwashed and knowing Zera, she would have killed Kagome then. Kagome didn't want to imagine what would happen if she actually left Inuyasha to be forced upon by Kikyo and if that were to happen, then Zera and Melody would have killed two priestesses in a very slow and painful death, despite what Inuyasha would say.

When Kagome made it to the school, she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I might as well get this over with! Besides, I never even belonged here in the first place!"_ Kagome walks pasted the doors to get inside the building and towards the path to Chancellor Sheppard's office.

(**With Ryoga; in the early afternoon**)

At the beach, we find Ryoga Hibiki and Bearmon sitting on the beach with Ryoga having multiple bruises and cuts from an angry Akane Tendo, when he tried to apologize, but all in the end was him getting punched, kicked, and malleted to the sky as well as a broken heart.

Ryoga thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Well, I can't say that I didn't deserve it…"_ Ryoga gains an angered scowl and he thinks in his mind, _"This is all Mister Saotome's fault! If he hadn't knocked Ranma out, making him miss the fight that I challenged him to, then I wouldn't have been cursed with the pig! Maybe I'm better off dead!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Excuse me, is this seat taken, son!" Ryoga and Bearmon turn to see Inu no Taishou and Korvo walking towards them.

Ryoga says, solemnly, "Not at all!" Soon enough, the two dog demons sat by Ryoga and Bearmon.

Bearmon says, in a plain tone, "Poor Ryoga is hurt because Akane wouldn't let him explain himself since she believed that he would blame Ranma as usual."

Ryoga says, in a solemn tone, "She has every right to think that!" Ryoga yells out, angrily, "This is all Genma Saotome's fault! It's because of him that I've seen Hell!"

Korvo says, with a sigh, "Yes, I've heard of plenty bad things about that human! He manipulates people to do what he wants! He uses their feelings against them to his will! He lies, cheats, and steals! Never thinking about how he hurts others with his actions! But what really gets to me is that he would be so uncaring that he'll use his own children for his own selfishness and greed by making them to do his dirty work! He cares about no one but himself."

Ryoga says, with an angered scowl, "That definitely sounds exactly like him! Before any of the craziness here on this island, I used to believe everything that goes wrong in my life is Ranma's fault. I never got his opinion on things in his life without attacking him first, but now I know it's all Genma Saotome's fault! It's always been Genma Saotome's fault! If it hadn't been for him then Ranma and Hotaru wouldn't have suffered like starvation, the Neko-ken with Ranma, selling them to potential fiancés or fiancées, knocking Hotaru out while leaving her in the forest, getting Ranma of us cursed because he was too stupid to admit that he couldn't read Chinese and getting me cursed with this stupid pig curse."

Inu no Taishou tells Ryoga, in a plain tone, "Ryoga, let ask you something! Did Genma Saotome drag you to that Jusenkyo place?"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Actually, he didn't! Ranma accidently kicked me into that spring because he was chasing his dad, but I wouldn't have been there in the first place if it hadn't been for Mister Saotome knocking Ranma out and making him miss the fight!"

Inu no Taishou asks, curiously, "What started the fight?"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "It started with a bread feud back in middle school! Ranma and Hotaru, who I believed was a boy at first, kept taking bread from my grasp during lunch and I was sick of it, so I challenged Ranma to a fight and then I would fight Hotaru. However, when I found out that Hotaru was a girl, I forfeited the fight since Hotaru is a girl. I couldn't fight her since it was supposed to be a man-to-man promise so it was invalid for Hotaru's case. However whenever Hotaru attacks Akane for any reason, I'd jump in to protect her from Hotaru's brutal attacks, but she'll use my curse against me to get me out of the way."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Well, well, what do we have here!?" Ryoga, Inu no Taishou, Korvo, and Bearmon jumps to their feet as they see Inuyasha and his family walking towards them.

Inu no Taishou says, surprised, "Izayoi…!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold loving smile, "Yes, beloved! It's me!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "What do you guys want?!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Stay out of this, P-chan! We want our old man and the head of this traitorous jackass!"

Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Inuyasha and Melody told us the whole story, Korvo!"

Korvo says, in a pleading tone, "You guys, you're being used by this horrible man!"

Inu no Taishou says, in a serious tone, "Indeed! All of you are being brainwashed by Dartz!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Dear, it's thanks to Master Dartz that I've been given a new chance to live and make up for the lost time that King Emma and his men stole from me!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Mom's right, Pop! That asshole tried to kill both Megumi and Holly so there wouldn't be a 'Chosen Hanyou' around to kick his overgrown ass!"

Holly says, pointing at Korvo, "Father, how could you side with that vermin after what he's done to us and Zera! Master Dartz told us recently that Zera and Kenochi didn't mean to have Megumi and me almost killed! We just want us to be a family again with the exception of a certain half-demon hating jackass of an older half-brother that we know!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Speak of the devil!" Just then, Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, and NekitaKariba came from the trees with Rin and Jaken coming from the bushes along with Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Davis, and TK as well as their Digimon partners.

Kenochi yells out, seriously, "Stay away from them!"

Inuyasha tells his brother, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'm sorry, Kenochi, but if you're not going to anything with Korvo, then we'd have to do it for you!"

Zera says, lowly, "Go ahead! I couldn't careless!"

Korvo winches at Zera's harsh words and Keiko says, seriously, "What do you want!?"

Megumi yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Stay out of this, Yukimura! This is a family matter!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Meaning that we only want the heads of Sesshomaru, Korvo, and the backstabbing cat!"

NekitaKariba yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, traitor! Inuyasha and Melody told us everything on how and that rotten felines chased them out of the village and you coldly shunning them!"

NekitaKariba says, pleadingly, "Megumi, I can explain…!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Save it!" Soon enough, Inuyasha and his sisters transform into their Ancient Egypt forms.

Kasa says, with an evil sly smile, "And just in case we don't get interrupted by the peanut gallery!" Just then, Kasa's Orichalcos stone glows blinding our heroes and heroines and the eerie green light soon after fades away leaving Ryoga, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Davis, and TK along with their Digimon partners behind.

TK yells out, surprised, "Where are they!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Takashi! They've gone off to settle their family feud and by the end of the day, we'll be getting the souls of Sesshomaru, Korvo, and NekitaKariba. I'm only here to take the soul of Ryoga Hibiki!" Just then, everyone turn to see Daisuke walking towards them.

TK says, in a serious tone, "It's one of Ranma's friends!"

Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right, Takashi, and like a real friend, I'm going to eliminate one of his enemies to save him the trouble." Daisuke says, pointing at Ryoga, "Hibiki, your soul will be nice nourishment for the Great Beast!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "No way! Duel me!"

Daisuke says, in a dark cold snort, "No way! I said Hibiki is dueling me! You're not worth my time!"

Davis says, in a snarl, "Temee…! (Why you…?)"

Ryoga says, taking out an Academy Duel Disk, "Davis-san, Daisuke is after me and I knew that this day will come!" Ryoga places the duel disk onto his left wrist and he calls out, seriously, "You've got your duel!"

Daisuke says, with an evil smile, "And we've got my next victim!" Just then, Daisuke and Ryoga activates their Duel Disks and their life points meter reaches 8000 life points as they drew five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Ryoga and Daisuke yell out in unison.

(**Within the mountainous regions of Japan; A brief time soon after**)

Somewhere within the mountainous regions of the Japanese mainland, we find the Orichalcos controlled Izayoi and her children along with NekitaKariba, Korvo, Inu no Taishou and his children along with Rin and Jaken in the area at the time looking around as a huge transparent barrier dome was around the region.

Korvo says, in a shocked tone, "Where are we!?"

Taigoku says, with an evil sly smile, "We thought that it would be a good idea to get away from the distractions namely the bothersome pests of the Urameshi sisters, Yukimura and her brother as well as Motomiya and Takashi. There's also a barrier to prevent anyone else from entering through Instant Transmission other than anyone with dog demon blood. I just want my old man to see how weak his oldest son is!"

Jaken yells at Taigoku, angrily, "You insolent pup! How dare you insult my lord, Lord Sesshomaru!? You haven't beaten him yet!"

Sesshomaru says, stepping up, "Jaken, be quiet! Inuyasha has challenged me and I accept it!"

Kasa says, with an evil smile, "Hold it! Inuyasha isn't the only one, who you're fighting! You seem to love putting us down, just because we're hanyous, so let's just see how you fair when you're fighting two hanyous!"

NekitaKariba yells out, seriously, "But two against one isn't fair!"

Sestuna says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh shut up, cat! You're opponent is going to be me as well as Megumi and my mother will be fighting that other traitor! Let's see how he fights a human and a half-demon with just one arm!"

Kenochi says, plainly, "Whoa! Talk about a disadvantage!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Needless to say that someone is going to die, but I refuse to allow Milo to die!" Zera yells out, seriously, "You four, stop this fight! I couldn't careless with Korvo, Sesshomaru pretty much asked for this to happen, but Milo is the only one that I don't want fighting!"

Taigoku says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Zera, she betrayed us! She and her rotten cat friends attacked us!"

NekitaKariba says, in a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, I never meant for this to happen! If you'd just let me explain…!"

Taigoku yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Save it, kitty! I'm tired of your lies!"

Sesshomaru tells NekitaKariba, in a serious tone, "As long as Inuyasha and his sisters are under the control of Dartz, there's no way of reaching to them. The only way for them to listen is to beat them within an itch of their lives!"

Taigoku says, drawing his sword, "We'll just see who beats who, asshole!"

"**Big Bang Eternal Engage**!"

"**Big Bang Power Engage**!"

"**Asteroid Power Engage**!"

"**Comet Power Engage**!"

Just then, the Orichalcos controlled half-dog demons transforms from their Ancient Egypt forms to their Eternal and Divine Warrior forms

Divine Comet says, with an evil sly smile, "There's so many ways to defeat a pompous asshole and I think that I've found the perfect way!" Divine Comet holds her right hand out as something materializes in her hand and that weapon is So'unga.

Jaken, Rin, Inu no Taishou and his demon children with the exception of Sesshomaru, whose eyes widened at it, and Inu no Taishou yells out, shocked, "That's So'unga!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold smile, "That's right, daddy! With my Millennium Item, I can materialize a copy of any weapon as long as I know full well of the original weapon's powers, strengths, and weaknesses like I do with the So'unga! Plus, I can use the **Dragon Twister** as well and it's just as deadly as the original So'unga's power! Also, that rotten demon spirit isn't in my So'unga!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "Don't think that a copy of one of father's swords is going to defeat me, Holly."

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Who said anything about duplicating only one of father's swords?" Just then, an exact copy of Sesshomaru's Tokijin appears in Divine Comet's left hand.

Rin yells out, shocked, "Lord Sesshomaru's weapon!"

Divine Comet says, with an evil smile, "It looks like someone is going to a double nasty Dragon blast!"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "You presume too much, baby sister." Sesshomaru tells Jaken, drawing his Tokijin, "Jaken, take Rin a safe distance into the bushes and trees. I'm going to unleash my power."

Eternal Big Bang asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Jaken says, with a fearful tone, "Yes…Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Immediately, Jaken grabs Rin's left hand and he tells her, "Rin, we must go immediately!"

Rin asks Jaken, "By why Master Jaken?"

Jaken tells Rin, with a stern tone, "Young lady, there are some things that you don't question your elders on."

Rin says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Jaken."

Jaken says, with a nod, "Good girl. Come." Immediately, Jaken runs off to the bushes with Rin while Sesshomaru's body starts to glow with not red demonic energy, but golden Sacred Energy!

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I see that you've managed to gain Sacred Energy, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru says, with a plain tone, "Indeed, little brother. This is the true core of my power that I have contained for so long. Personally, I felt no need to unleash on the likes of you, Inuyasha, as well as Holly. However, if I am to show how powerful I truly am, I must display my true power to you and our father." Just then the aura around Sesshomaru causes a strong wind that causes Rin to hold on to Jaken. Sesshomaru says, with a plain tone, "You should be careful. With my Sacred Energy, my power is in the Super-S class."

Divine Comet yells out, stunned, "You?! A Super-S class?!"

Sesshomaru says, with a plain tone, "Indeed. I have moved beyond the need for Demon Energy, but the power of Sacred Energy is at a higher level that I do not want to cause unnecessary damage during my battles. To show my father that I am the stronger child, I need my full power. You two have great power, but the training to get this power makes mine greater."

Back with Divine Big Bang and NekitaKariba, NekitaKariba calls out to Divine Big Bang, pleadingly, "Melody, please! I don't want to fight with you!"

Divine Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Too bad, cat! You're the one, who started this, years ago!"

Zera and Kenochi rush to NekitaKariba's side with their speed and Kenochi calls out to Divine Big Bang, "Melody, stop! You're going to kill an innocent person!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Get out of my way, Kenochi! I don't want to kill you or Zera, but if you two insist in getting in my way! I won't show you any mercy!"

Zera says, with a sigh, "I didn't want for this to happen, but you left me with no choice, little sister." Soon enough, Zera's body starts to glow with her own golden Sacred Energy as well as Kenochi glowing with Sacred Energy to battle their younger sister.

Inu no Taishou yells out, shocked, "Zera and Kenochi too!" Inu no Taishou thinks in his mind, seriously, _"My children have grown incredibly strong since I've seen them last! I just hope that it's enough to save their younger half-brother and sisters!"_

Korvo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Sesshomaru, Zera, and Kenochi have grown incredibly strong! When this whole mess is over, I'm going to finally settle things with Zera and hopefully things will go where they were before! Inuyasha, Melody, I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen, but I will atone for what I've done!"_

(**Back at Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

Now, we are back on Academy Island, where we go to Chancellor Sheppard's office where we find Chancellor Sheppard and Kagome Higurashi facing each other while Sheppard was in his desk. Chancellor Sheppard was surprised to hear that Kagome was dropping out of the Academy.

Chancellor Sheppard says, surprised, "Kagome, you can't be serious!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Chancellor, it wouldn't look go for the school's rep, if you allow a cheater like me in Obelisk Blue or even in this school!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "Kagome, you can't drop out!" Just then, Kagome's school friends burst in and Eri tells Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, you can't be serious!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I couldn't be even more serious, Eri! I used the Light of Destruction's power, rather than my own skills! As far as I'm concerned, I've damaged Duel Academy's rep by being here! I didn't earn being here in the first place!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "Then, we'll just have to help you earn your way here!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Ayumi, I can't! I can't stay here any longer! I've caused enough damage with me staying here! I'll only cause more than enough damage, by staying here!" Kagome then feels a huge wave of sadness and guilt coming to her and she says, while tears are coming down her eyes, "I don't think that I can stay here any longer! I'll only cause more grief!"

Hojo tells Kagome, seriously, "Well, if you think that you've cause damage, then fix it!"

Kagome says, seriously with tears coming down her eyes, "I can't! That would mean owning up to what I've done! Even though, you guys don't blame me, what's happening to the school! Dartz and the Orichalcos taking it over and the Society of Light made because of me!"

Ayumi yells out to Kagome, seriously, "Will you listen to yourself!? It sounds as if you're giving up on yourself! If you feel that you blame yourself for everything that's happening, then try to fix it! We'll find a way for you to make sure that you actually earn to stay here!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "How can you guys easily forgive me after what I've done!? I believed a tape recorder over you guys and Keiko! When I found out that Hojo was trying to force himself on me, I should have known something was up right from the get go! Also, when I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, I should have known that something was up as well!"

Eri says, with a kind smile, "We're your friends, Kagome! We won't hold a grudge against you for what happened!"

Hojo says, with a smile, "Yeah and if Inuyasha loves you, then he'd forgive you easily!"

Yuka says, in a snort, "Though, it's going to be tough getting Zera to change her mind about allowing Inuyasha to continue his relationship with you with that icy cold heart of hers."

Ayumi yells at Yuka, annoyed, "Not helping!" Ayumi says, lowly, "Though, you do have a point there about Zera never allowing Kagome anywhere near her brother."

Eri says, in a plain tone, "It makes you wonder how Korvo ever saw in her in the first place."

Ayumi says, in a serious tone, "We'll worry about that later, but right now, we're going back to the others and Kagome is going to forget about dropping out of Duel Academy, we're not letting that ever happening."

Kagome says, plainly, "You don't have to…!" Soon enough, Kagome was pulled by the arms by Eri and Yuka out the door with Hojo and Ayumi following them.

As they left, Chancellor Sheppard says, with a relieved sigh, "That was close! I hope that Kagome's friends can snap her out of her depression."

(**Back at the beach; on the meanwhile**)

Now, we are back on the beach as Daisuke and Ryoga's duel is about to commence in earnest.

Starting Scores:

Daisuke: 8000

Ryoga: 8000

Daisuke yells out, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off!" Daisuke says, putting a card on his duel disk, "I summon Z-Metal Tank in defense mode!" Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) appears on the field in defense mode and Daisuke says, putting three cards in the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place three face-downs and end my turn!"

Ryoga yells out, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Ryoga says, putting a card on his duel disk, "First, I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Immediately, Marauding Captain (1200/400) comes to the field in attack mode and Ryoga says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Now, I'll activate my captain's ability! I can summon another monster with four stars or less from my hand when he's normal summoned and I choose my Mystic Swordsman level four!" Beside Marauding Captain, Mystic Swordsman LV4 (1900/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryoga says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate the Allied Forces! It gives my warriors two hundred attack points for every warrior I have and since I have two warriors, it gives my two monsters a four hundred power boost!" Marauding Captain's stats increase from 1200/400 to 1600/400 as well as Mystic Swordsman LV4's stats increase from 1900/1600 to 2300/1600 and Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Mystic Swordsman, attack!" Mystic Swordsman LV4 charges after Z-Metal Tank, slashes it in half, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Daisuke doesn't lose any life points.

Daisuke says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Soul Rope trap card!" One of Daisuke's face-down cards was Soul Rope and Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone, "At the cost of a thousand life points, I can summon a monster from my deck when one is destroyed!" A card comes out of Daisuke's deck and Daisuke says, taking the card and putting it on his duel disk, "And I'll summon Y-Dragon Head!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) comes to the field in defense mode and Daisuke's life-points were decreased by 1000 points, thanks to his own trap card.

Ryoga says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "And I'll place a face-down card and end my turn!" Ryoga says, putting a card on his duel disk, "Since it's the end of my turn, I can turn my Mystic Swordsman from level four to level six!" Mystic Swordsman LV4 glows blue and Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700-2700/1700) appears in his place on the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Daisuke: 7000

Ryoga: 8000

Daisuke says, drawing his card, "That won't save you!" Daisuke says, with an evil sly smile as his Field Spell card slot opens, "Now, prepare to enter your worst nightmare, P-chan! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Ryoga and the rest of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and TK yells out, horrified, "Oh no…!" After Daisuke puts the cards into the Field Spell slot and it closes up, there is a bright sinister green light as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds the two duelists while the mark of the Orichalcos appears on Daisuke's forehead with red in his eyes.

Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now Y-Dragon Head, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Y-Dragon Head gains the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and red glowing eyes as its stats increase from 1500/1600 to 2000/1600! Daisuke says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Next, I'll activate my face-down card, Roll Out!" Daisuke's final face-down card is Roll Out and Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I can summon a union type monster from my graveyard and I choose Z-Metal Tank!" Soon enough, Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300-2000/1300) comes to the field by Y-Dragon Head with the mark of the Orichalcos on its trunk and its mechanical eye glows red. Daisuke says, putting a card on his duel disk, "Then, I normal summon X-Head Cannon!" X-Head Cannon (1800/1500-2300/1500) appears on the field with the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and its mechanical eyes glow red. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "And now, I remove them from play in order to combine them and form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Daisuke's monsters fly into the sky and combine themselves into XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600-3300/2600) in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on the Y-Dragon Head part of its body. Daisuke says, discarding his last two cards from his hand, "And thanks to his special ability, I can discard two cards to obliterate your two monsters!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires two shots at Ryoga's monsters, destroying them, leaving Ryoga open and Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Dragon Cannon, direct attack! Cannon Fire Storm!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires its blasts and Ryoga yells out shocked as they hit him hard.

Davis yells out, shocked, "Ryoga!"

Ryoga groans as the smoke clears and his life-points were dropped by 3300 points, in one shot and Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Daisuke: 7000

Ryoga: 4700

Ryoga yells out, drawing his card, "Which brings it back to me!" Ryoga says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I'll activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Ryoga draws two cards from his deck and he says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army! This allows me to bring a level four or below Warrior-type monster from my deck!" Just then, a card comes out of Ryoga's deck and he says, taking the card and putting it on his duel disk, "And I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Immediately, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600-2000/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Ryoga says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play my Release Restraint spell card! Now, I can sacrifice my Gearfried to summon his true form!" A card comes out of Ryoga's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, Gearfried roars as his armor explodes, and out of the dust and smoke, Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2200-2800/2200) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryoga says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Then, I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Ryoga's face-down card is Call of the Haunted and Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Now, I can summon back Mystic Swordsman level six!" Soon after, Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700-2700/1700) returns to the field in attack mode. Ryoga says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "And then, I activate my Fusion Sword Murasume Blade spell card! Now, this gives Gearfried eight hundred extra attack points!" Fusion Sword Murasume Blade appears in Gearfried's hands and his stats rise from 2800/2200 to 3600/2200! Ryoga says, with a smile, "And thanks to Gearfried's ability, whenever he's equipped with an equip card, I can destroy one monster on the field!" Daisuke gasps as Gearfried swings his sword, XYZ-Dragon Cannon vanishes as it is destroyed, and Ryoga calls out, "Now Gearfried and Mystic Swordsman, attack Daisuke directly!" Gearfried and Mystic Swordsman LV6 give out loud battle cries, they swing their weapon, slash Daisuke's chest, causing him to scream out in shock as his life points were dropped by 6500 life-points.

Kira yells out, happily, "Alright Ryoga!"

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Daisuke: 500

Ryoga: 4700

Daisuke says, in a dark cold serious tone while drawing his card, "You'll pay for that!" Daisuke says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Daisuke and Ryoga draw until they were holding six cards in their hands, Daisuke sends one card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Next, I'll play Graceful Charity! Now, I can pick up three new cards as long as I discard two!" Daisuke draws three cards, discards two, and he says, in a dark cold plain tone while sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "I play my Different Dimension Hanger!" Then, a large violet hole above Daisuke and he says, with a dark cold serious tone, "So what!? I now remove three Union monsters from play and when I summon a monster that they can be combined with, I can return them to the field!" Daisuke then takes out a second Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), a second Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300), and W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) monster cards and puts them in his pocket. Daisuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And then I play my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Just then X-Head Cannon (1800/1500-2300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on its forehead and its eyes glow red. Daisuke says, with a dark cold serious tone while taking out two cards from his pocket, "And now, I can call out my Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank as well!" Just then Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600-2000/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300-2000/1300) come out of the hole in the sky and onto the field in attack mode with marks of the Orichalcos on their foreheads and their eyes glowing red. Daisuke says, sending a card into the spell/trap, "Now, I play Monster Reborn to back my V-Tiger Jet, which was one of the cards that I've discarded with Graceful Charity!" Just then, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800-2100/1800) appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos and its eyes glow red. Daisuke then yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "And with him on the field, my W-Wing Catapult comes back!" Out of the hole above Daisuke, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500-1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on its forehead as well as the red glow in its eyes. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "I remove them from play to summon another VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters to combine into another VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100-2500/2100) in attack mode with a mark of the Orichalcos and its eyes, glowing red. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold serious tone, "And now, I remove them from play in order to combine them and form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Daisuke's monsters fly into the sky and combine themselves into XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600-3300/2600) in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos on the Y-Dragon Head part of its body. Daisuke yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "And now, I remove them from play to bring out my ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two monster flies up into the sky as Daisuke takes the cards and puts them in his pocket while putting a Fusion monster card from his Extra deck on her duel disk causing the two monsters to combine to form VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800-3500/2800) in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos, appearing on its forehead and its eyes glows red. Daisuke says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I play his ability and remove one of your cards from play and I choose your swordsman!" Soon after, Ryoga gasps as his Gearfried the Swordmaster vanishes as he is removed from play and Mystic Swordsman LV6's stats were lowered to 2600/1700. Daisuke yells out, strongly, "Now Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack!" Dragon Catapult Cannon fires two huge blasts at Mystic Swordsman LV6, destroying them in a huge explosion and Ryoga screams out in shock as he loses 900 life points. Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly smile while sending card into his spell/trap slot, "And I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Daisuke: 500

Ryoga: 3800

Ryoga yells out, drawing his card, "My turn! Draw!" Ryoga looks at the card that he drew and he yells out, excitedly, "Alright!" Ryoga puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "First, I play Polymerization!" Ryoga discards his Queen Knight (1500/1600), King's Knight (1600/1400), and Jack's Knight (1900/1000) monster cards in his hand and yells out, "Now, I fuse my King's Knight, my Jack's Knight, and my Queen's Knight to summon Arcana Knight Joker!" The three named monsters appear on the field with Queen's Knight, they go into a fusion vortex, and out of the fusion vortex, Arcana Force Joker (3800/2500), a humanoid knight monster, green eyes, dark violet hair, and wearing black, golden, and silver clothing and armor similar in design to Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knights, with a silver shield with a golden cross in the center attached to his left wrist, and a sword with a golden and black hilt with a silver-white blade, comes to the field in attack mode while a pink line attached Jordan to his new monster.

Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Big deal! I'll still be in the duel!"

Ryoga says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Don't be so sure! My Riryoku spell card! This card cuts your Dragon Catapult Cannon's strength in half while increase my Arcana Force Joker's strength by the same amount for this turn!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's stats go down from 3500/2800 to 1750/3800 while Flame Emperor's stats increase from 3800/2500 to 5550/1600! Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Now, Arcana Force Joker, attack now!" Arcana Force Joker moves in to attack Dragon Catapult Cannon.

Daisuke pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, darkly and coldly, "Don't think so, dork! I play my trap! Magic Cylinder!" Daisuke's face-down card is revealed to be a Magic Cylinder trap card and Daisuke says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Sorry, dweeb, but your monster is stopped and you take damage equal to his attack points.

Ryoga discards a card in his hand, a Mirror Force trap card, and yells out, "Wrong! I play my Joker's ability! When he is targeted by an opponent's spell, trap, or monster card effect, I discard the same kind of card from my hand and your card is negated! And I just discarded my Mirror Force, so, your card is useless!" Daisuke gasps as his cylinders are shattered, Arcana Force Joker destroys Dragon Catapult Cannon, and Daisuke screams in shock as he loses 3800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Daisuke: 0

Ryoga: 3800

When the duel ended, the final images disappear and the Seal of Orichalcos encompasses Daisuke and he screams out as his soul is ripped through his body.

Daisuke yells out, in a dark cold strong tone with an evil smile, "THIS IT! I'LL FINALLY BE OF SOME USE TO MASTER DARTZ AND THE GREAT BEAST!!" Soon after, the seal vanishes from the ground and the Seal of Orichalcos card appears on the field with a picture of Daisuke inside of it.

TK says, in a plain tone, "And that's that! We'll get him back!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Good job, Mister Hibiki!" Everyone whip their heads to see Dartz walking towards them with a suitcase of sorts.

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "Kisama! (You!)"

Davis yells out, nastily, "What do you want, creep!?"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, now, Mister Motomiya! Is that anyway to speak to the owner of the school that you're attending!? By the way, are you having fun failing to take away the stocks at the expense of your computers!? I do have to thank Light for that!"

Davis says, in a snarl, "Temee…!"

Hikari asks, with a serious glare, "What do you want, Dartz!?"

Dartz says, with a sinister smile, "I'm here to give Mister Hibiki his reward for a job well done."

Ryoga yells at Dartz, nastily, "I'm not interested on what you have to give me, jerk!"

Dartz says, opening up his suitcase, "I think that you'd be interested in this!" Dartz takes out something from the suitcase and throws it at Ryoga for him to catch it. Ryoga looks at the object which appears to be a bar of soap.

TK says, perplexed, "A bar of soap!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "It's not just any bar of soap, Mister Takashi! It's similar to the water-proof soap that Mister Hibiki had in one time!"

Ryoga yells out, nastily, "That only worked temporary, you creep!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "It's the same substance used for Ranma Saotome's and Hotaru Saotome's cursed forms."

Ryoga gasps in shock and he says, surprised, "It is!"

Keiko tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "I wouldn't trust this snake if I were you, Ryoga!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! It could be one of his tricks!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I assure you that it's not a trick! Of course, if you use this then you'll have to agree to a martial arts match with Ranma Saotome. I know you have a nasty sense of direction, but wait until the next morning when you find Ranma and follow him. Until then, my friends!" Dartz walks away from the group with interested looks at his retreating form.

Kira tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "If I were you, Ryoga, I'd throw that soap away!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! This is Dartz we're talking about!"

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "I know, but this may be a chance of a lifetime to finally get rid of this curse once and for all, but it would be me, who calls the shots!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I think that it'll be best if we could take this soap to Koenma!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "What about Inuyasha's dad and the others that went with the Orichalcos!?"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "We'll have to search for them! Who knows what's happening to them!? According to Kagome's Feudal Era friends, Inuyasha and Melody have a huge bone to pick with their older half-brother, Sesshomaru! Melody hates Sesshomaru more than she hates Kagome!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "We have to find them!"

TK carries Daisuke's soulless form onto his shoulders and he says, "I'll carry Ranma's friend to the infirmary!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Catch you later, TI!" Soon enough, the group went on their separate ways with TK and Patamon going the direction to the school infirmary, carrying Daisuke's body.

(**Return to the mountainous region of Japan; sometime later**)

Back at the mountainous region of Japan, we find Sesshomaru clashing swords with his Orichalcos controlled younger half-brother and incoming sword attack by Divine Comet was heading his way, but Sesshomaru quickly dodges using his new super-speed. On the meanwhile, Divine Asteroid kicks Korvo's chest, breaking a rib throwing him away hard in the air and then Izayoi appears in the air and kicks him hard, throwing him to the ground, making a nasty thud on the ground.

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark cold sly grin, "This is too easy! I just wish that you had both arms to it could be a bit more challenge!"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly smile, "It looks like he's going to lose more than just an arm in this fight!" Korvo slowly stands on his feet and Divine Asteroid and Izayoi charge towards him while Divine Big Bang was battling her elder half-siblings and her former best friend with two dozen Divine Big Bang Shadow Clones.

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Zera fires a huge dark violet planet shaped blast at many of her younger half-demon sister's Shadow Clones, destroying some of them while Kenochi slashing some of them with his version of Inuyasha's **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**, destroying them. On the meanwhile, NekitaKariba was engaging Divine Big Bang in a weapon clash with her tiger headed sai's and Divine Big Bang's sword and was losing badly.

NekitaKariba yells out, pleadingly, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Too late, wench! You already have!" Divine Big Bang kicks her former best friend hard in the stomach, breaking a rib, throwing her to the ground and Divine Big Bang prepares for her attack.

"**Orichalcos Big Bang Kamehameha**!"

Divine Big Bang fires her huge blast at NekitaKariba, which was too quick for her to dodge as it hits her, causing her to scream out in pain and agony as she was thrown away and hits the ground.

Kenochi yells out, horrified, "Milo!" Just then, Kenochi was bashed hard by his younger half-sister's Shadow Clones to the ground. On the meanwhile, Sesshomaru was still fighting off his younger half-brother and half-sister with his sword, however, unlike like before, Sesshomaru is finding fighting Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet extremely difficult.

Sesshomaru yells out, strongly, "It's time to put you two in your places!"

"**Dragon Strike**!"

Sesshomaru fires his sword blast which looks like a blue Asian like blast at Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I was waiting for that, Sesshomaru! **Orichalcos Millennium Backslash Hurricane**!" Eternal Big Bang gives a swing of his golden and green Tetsusaiga, creating a whirlwind of demonic, Orichalcos, and Millennium Item energy. It entraps the Sesshomaru's attack and sends it back in a more powerful whirlwind.

Sesshomaru yells out, strongly, "Don't think that this attack will work, Inuyasha! It didn't before!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's before he didn't have me and this sword, jerk!" Just then, two Asian dragons, one dark violet and dark blue, appear around Divine Comet.

"**Orichalcos Dragon Twister Strike**!"

Divine Comet gives swings of her own So'unga and Tokijin to create an orb of demonic energy with dark and blue winds surrounding it and launching it right at her brother's attack, combining it, which makes it more powerful and fast enough, that Sesshomaru couldn't react in time as it hits him hard, causing a huge explosion, Tokijin's blade broken into pieces, and Sesshomaru's howls of pain and agony as he's thrown to the ground hard.

Inu no Taishou yells out, shocked, "Sesshomaru!"

Jaken and Rin yell out in unison, horrified, "Lord Sesshomaru!" As the smoke clears out, Sesshomaru with multiple burn marks on his face and clothes and his armor, destroyed, is seen on his knees in his hand a broken Tokijin.

Jaken yells out, shocked, "Oh my! Lord Sesshomaru's sword! It's destroyed!"

Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet laugh at their older half-brother's predicament and Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You know, Sesshomaru, I really hate to be you at the moment!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah no joke, sis! Have your own sword which was supposed to be rivaling my Tetsusaiga broken right in front of your eyes!? And I bet it also hurts even more that you'll be killed by two lowly 'half-breeds' at the moment!"

Sesshomaru throws the broken sword away and slowly stands on his feet while minding his wounds as he sees his younger half-brother and sister walking towards them with murderous intent. Sesshomaru says, in an angered snarl, "Don't think that the two of you will kill this Sesshomaru yet!" Sesshomaru's body then glows red as he slowly transforms to his huge dog demon form.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's it! You're using that form to help!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly sneer, "Not much, Sesshomaru! You'll still going to die! However, we'll make sport of you so your death will be slow and painless!" Sesshomaru charges at the two Orichalcos controlled dog hanyous, but they dodge his attack.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That was it! This is too easy!"

"**Orichalcos ****Millennium Wind Scar**!"

Sesshomaru is slammed by a terrific force of wind, Orichalcos, and demonic energy that sends him into a pillar of rocks, knocking all of them down.

Rin yells out, horrified, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken yells out, stunned, "This can't be happening! Those miserable half-breeds are making sport of Lord Sesshomaru!" On the meanwhile, Sesshomaru was lying on the ground like a dog would do when it's injured as he looks to see his Orichalcos controlled younger half-brother walking towards him and stop at his tail.

Sesshomaru slowly tries to stand, but Eternal Big Bang grabs his tail and Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sinister smile, "You need help getting up, big brother! Here let me help you!" With incredible strength, Eternal Big Bang pulls on Sesshomaru's tail, twirls him around and around multiple times and Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone while twirling his older half-brother around, "This is a song that my friends from the Orichalcos taught me, Sesshomaru! Around! Around! Around the asshole goes, where he's gonna stop, nobody knows!" Eternal Big Bang lets go of Sesshomaru's tail, throwing him in the air, and Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And here's more of the hurt! **Orichalcos Millennium Wind Scar**!" Eternal Big Bang fires his attack at his brother's 'flying' form with Divine Comet yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Here's more! **Orichalcos Dragon Twister Strike**!"

Divine Comet gives swings of her own So'unga and Tokijin to create an orb of demonic energy with dark and blue winds surrounding it and launching it right at her brother's attack, combining it, which makes it more powerful and hits Sesshomaru hard, causing a huge explosion.

Jaken yells out, horrified, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The explosion throws Sesshomaru's burnt and battered body to the ground hard, with a nasty thud, transforming him back to his humanoid form with more multiple burn marks.

Rin calls out, worriedly, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin runs over to Sesshomaru's aid, but Inu no Taishou stops her.

Rin says, worriedly, "Lord Inu no Taishou, if this continues, Lord Sesshomaru is going to die!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a serious tone, "If you go in there, it would put Sesshomaru in greater danger while concerning for your safety."

Back in the fight, Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "What a waste! Is this the limit to your so-called power, Sesshomaru!? How pathetic!?"

Sesshomaru groans in pain as he slowly stands on his feet and Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So, you're still alive! I've got to say, big brother, you're pretty stubborn to give up so easily! This is good, since I've wanted to do this for a very long time!" Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet begins to suck the air with their noses as their chests expand a bit and they blow in the air as a huge eerie green balloon like energy ball was formed over Sesshomaru was formed and from that balloon blast, a dozen 'ghost' versions of Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet appear around him.

Inu no Taishou yells out, shocked, "What in the world!?"

Jaken yells out, shocked, "I know this technique!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly grin, "This is our **Super Ghost Balloon Technique**! It's a follow up of Hikari Urameshi's **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack**!"

Sesshomaru says, in a groan, "Don't…think that I don't know…this technique! I'm not so weak that I cannot dodge!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Okay ghosts, teach this pompous asshole a painful lesson, attack!"

One of the Eternal Big Bang 'ghosts' says, with a dark cold sly grin and in a 'ghoulish' version of Eternal Big Bang's voice, "You got it, boss!" The ghosts charges after Sesshomaru, but he jumps into the air to escape from them, but they follow him.

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What's the matter, Sesshomaru!? You're afraid of the creepy ghosts! You should be because you know that if one of them touches you, then they'll give you a nasty surprise!" Sesshomaru races around the sky with high speeds, doing mid-air barrel rolls, spins, going around in circles, and practically every mid-air trick that he learned that an airplane can do, but no matter what he does, Sesshomaru can't escape the little ghouls.

Eternal Big Bang states, with a dark cold sly grin, "Give it up, Sesshomaru! Those little ghouls are Holly's and my ultimate smart-bombs!"

Sesshomaru says, with a sly grin, "Oh, really, little brother?! Let's see how 'smart' they really are!" Just then Sesshomaru makes a quick set of turns that the ghouls follow until they are heading straight for Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet!

Divine Comet yells out, shocked, "Hey, what the hell!?"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Sesshomaru, temee!"

Sesshomaru yells out, in a strong tone, "You two brought this upon yourselves when you decide to make a mockery of this Sesshomaru!" Soon after, Sesshomaru does a quick mid-air stop, which causes the ghouls to go right past him and head straight for Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet.

Eternal Big Bang's expression turns into a dark cold sly one and he yells out, "Nice try, Sesshomaru! I should have known that you'd pull that one!" Sesshomaru gains a rare surprise expression as the ghosts went away from Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet and race back towards him. Unable to get out in time, Sesshomaru raises his arm in defense for the inevitable as the ghosts grab onto him, glow silver, and then explode in multiple explosions causing a huge wind to kick up causing him to howl once again in pain.

Jaken and Rin yell in unison, worriedly, "Lord Sesshomaru!" When the wind dies down, there is a lot of smoke and dust where Sesshomaru got hit by the 'attack'.

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "That Sesshomaru! He obviously believes that we'd be stupid enough to be hit by our own attack!" Soon enough, Sesshomaru falls from the air and hits the ground with his clothes all torn off.

Korvo yells out, horrified, "Sesshomaru!"

Just then, Divine Asteroid's voice calls out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Hey asshole, pay attention!" Korvo turns to see Divine Asteroid and 80 Shadow Clones of Divine Asteroid behind her with bows and lightning bolt like arrows and they fire them at him, which Korvo had a hard time dodging them, even with his demonic speed, and many other arrows hits him causing him to howl in pain as he's thrown to the ground. On the meanwhile, Zera, Kenochi, and NekitaKariba were having a hard time with Divine Big Bang and her Shadow Clones even with Zera's strength.

"**Orichalcos Big Bang Kamehameha**!"

Divine Big Bang fires her attack at her half-siblings, knocking them away from her, and they slam to the ground.

NekitaKariba yells out, horrified, "Zera! Kenochi!" NekitaKariba looks at Divine Big Bang and she yells out, strongly, "Melody, if there's no way for you to see reason with words, then I guess I have no choice to fight you!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's the answer that I've been waiting for! Now, you die!" Divine Big Bang lunges after NekitaKariba with a killing intent.

"**Raging Blaze**!"

NekitaKariba fires a huge fireball at Divine Big Bang, but she disappears using her super-speed, and NekitaKariba says, stunned, "She disappeared!"

Divine Big Bang appears behind NekitaKariba and she says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Actually, I'm running so fast that you can't pick up my movements!" Divine Big Bang kicks NekitaKariba's side, breaking four of her ribs, throwing her to a rock wall, with a sickening thud.

NekitaKariba groans in pain as she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Man! That hurts! Melody, do you hate me that much!? What happened to you and Inuyasha!?"_

(**Returning to Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

Back to Academy Island, we find Akane Tendo walking through a forest with an Academy Style duel disk attached to her left wrist with an angered scowl on her face.

Akane says, in an angered scowl, "The nerve of them! Ukyo stating that I'm the only one that causes Ranma grief! She's the one, who starts it, her along with Shampoo and Kodachi clunging on Ranma like that! Ryoga, that perverted jerk, he didn't even tell me that he was P-chan! I took Hotaru's physical abuse for him for nothing! It makes me so angry of all the days that I was tricked by Hotaru when she makes 'P-chan' cries and impersonating Ranma's voice to leading me to believe that Ranma was picking on 'P-chan', which ends up with me, getting kicked, punched, and whacked by that stupid Power Pole out of the ceiling of my own house. There was also that time that she pulled that and he got into an embarrassing position with Ranma, when he was finishing his bath. Hotaru coming into the bathroom after hearing Ranma's scream and one look on me onto of a half-naked Ranma is enough for Hotaru to call me a 'pervert' and gave me one of her mega-ton punches without giving me a chance to explain, throwing me out of the bathroom. That doesn't tickle! It hurts! As for Ranma, if he knew then why didn't he tell me sooner! Maybe, boys are all perverts and Ryoga is no exception! That perverted pig better keep his distance if he knows what's good for him!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You shouldn't talk to yourself! People tend to wonder!" Akane looks up to see the Orichalcos controlled Micheal, Allie, and Hiroshi with a Chaos Duel Disk attached to his left wrist stopping away from her.

Akane says, plainly, "What do you three want!?"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You seem edgy as usual! Piggy and you are having a little spat!?"

Akane yells out, angrily, "I'm not in love with that pervert!"

Michael says, with a dark cold snort, "I know that you can't possibly think that Ryoga's a pervert I mean you did know about his curse from the get go!"

Akane yells out seriously, "I didn't know about Ryoga's curse!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah right, Akane! You knew! Master Dartz told us everything!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "Dartz is a liar!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "He's not, Tendo! You are! And now, I'm going to show you what you really are! In the past, I wasn't a very good friend with Ranma! He only had Hotaru with him through the bad times with you and those crazy fiancées which was his father's fault! Now, I'll make it up to him by sealing your soul away!"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "I don't know what Dartz has told you two or Ranma, but I'm not evil!"

Michael says, throwing something at Akane, "Then, prove it! Put this around your neck!"

Akane caught it and when looks at it, she gasps in shock as she looks what seems to be a neck with an Orichalcos stone. Akane says, in a serious tone, "I'm not putting that this thing around my neck!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold snort, "I should have known! This is a test! Let's see if there's no evil in that little heart of yours! The Orichalcos stone reveals the truth about people!" Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Unless that you're scared of this little challenge!"

Akane yells out, strongly, "I'm not afraid!"

Just then, Princess Uzi's voice calls out to Akane, seriously, _**"Akane, don't! It's a trick!"**_

Akane says, putting the necklace around her neck, _**"I know what I'm doing, Uzi!"**_ Hiroshi and Akane activate their duel disks and their life point meter reaches 8000 Life Points as they drew their five cards.

"Let's duel!" Hiroshi and Akane yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Hiroshi: 8000

Akane: 8000

Hiroshi yells out, drawing his card, "I'll start this duel off!" Hiroshi says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll play a continuous spell card called Guardian Treasure! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard the five cards in my hand! Plus, I can draw two new cards every round for now on!" Hiroshi discards the five cards in his hand and draws two cards from his deck.

Akane thinks in her mind, curiously, _"I don't get it! Why would he get rid of his entire hand just for that!?"_ Akane gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"He's searching for his Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card!"_

Hiroshi says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play my Pot of Greed spell card! Now, can draw two new cards!" Hiroshi draws two cards from his deck and he says, putting a card on his duel disk, "Next, I put a monster face-down in defense mode!" A holographic monster card appears face-down horizontally on the field and Hiroshi says, putting another face-down card, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn! You've got to thank me, Tendo! I just gave you a head start since I played three cards with nothing in my hand!"

Akane thinks in her mind, plainly, _"He may be toying with me, but he has a point! If I destroy his defensive monster, I can take an early lead!"_ Akane yells out, drawing a card, "Here goes!" Akane says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" Immediately, Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) comes to the field in attack mode and Akane yells out, strongly, "I'm sure that your defensive monster won't stand a chance against my Blazing Inpachi! Now, attack!" Blazing Inpachi launches a wave of flames right at Hiroshi's face-down monster card, which was revealed to be Backup Gardna (500/2200) and it hits it, but Backup Gardna wasn't destroyed.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile and laughter, "Now, what was that you were saying that my monster not standing a chance! My Backup Gardna more than enough points to stop you!" Soon enough, Akane loses 350 life-points from the defense damage and Akane says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll place a face-down card and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 8000

Akane: 7650

Hiroshi says, drawing his card, "Back to me!" Hiroshi draws another card due to his Guardian Treasure and he says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play my Foolish Burial spell card! Now, I can put a monster card from my deck and put it in the graveyard!" Hiroshi takes out his deck, searches through it, takes a card which is his Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) monster card, and sends it to the graveyard. Hiroshi says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to summon Gaia from the grave!" Soon after, Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) comes to the field in attack mode and Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "And now, Gaia, attack Blazing Inpachi!" Gaia charges at Blazing Inpachi, stabbing it with his weapon, destroying it, and Akane loses 450 more life points.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh it must hurt to be you right! Soon, your soul will be gone forever and out of Ranma's life so you won't hurt him again!"

Akane says, seriously, "I don't know what lies you were told, but no good would ever come from your plans!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Don't worry, Tendo! You won't be around to see how our plan turns out!"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold snort, "We'll see about that!"

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 8000

Akane: 7200

Akane says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!" Akane says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play my Foolish Burial spell card! Now, I can put a monster card from my deck and put it in the graveyard!" Akane takes out her deck, searches through it, takes a card which is her Darkblaze (1200/1000) monster card, and sends it to the graveyard. Akane says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "Next, I'll play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Akane's face-down card is revealed to be Call of the Haunted and Akane says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to this card, I can summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose my Darkblaze Dragon!" Soon enough, Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000-2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane yells out, seriously, "And thanks to its special ability, its attack and defense points are doubled! Now, Darkblaze Dragon, attack!" Darkblaze Dragon prepares for its attack at Gaia and fires its fireball blast.

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't think so, Lizard Breath! Go Rescuer from the Grave!" From Hiroshi's graveyard, his Rescuer from the Grave comes out, negating Darkblaze Dragon's attack.

Akane yells out, shocked, "You can't play a card from your graveyard!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I just did! This powerful spell card can only be activated, once it's in my graveyard at the cost of five cards from my graveyard and here comes the fun part. Well, fun for me that is…it negates your monster's attack."

Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's why he tossed out his whole hand before!"_ Akane says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon UFO Turtle in defense mode!" UFO Turtle (1400/1200) appears on the field in defense mode and Akane says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll play a face-down card and end my turn!"

Hiroshi says, drawing his two cards, "Where was I?" Hiroshi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Oh yeah! I remember! Destroying you by sealing away your very soul! After all, it's the only way of you getting out of Ranma's life, permanently. But why keep talking about it? The sooner I win this duel, the sooner that you'll be gone forever!" Hiroshi then says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And with that, I'll place two cards face-down!" Hiroshi says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "And then, I'll activate my face-down continuous spell card, Purity of the Cemetery!" Hiroshi's face-down card was the continuous spell card, Purity of the Cemetery, and Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Here's how it works, Tendo, you lose one hundred life-points, each of your Standby Phases for every monster that's in your graveyard! And as long as my graveyard remains monster-free, my card stays in play."

Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I have to send a monster to his graveyard or I'm a goner!"_

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And now, I have one more thing that you may be interested to know. I have no intentions of playing my Seal of Orichalcos spell card!"

Akane says, surprised, "What!?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "But that doesn't mean that you're safe not by a long shot! You're fate has been sealed and when you lose your soul, it will be by your own doing!" Hiroshi says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate Lightning Blade to increase my Gaia's attack strength by eight hundred points!" One of Gaia's appears was replaced by Lightning Blade, increasing his stats from 2300/2100 to 3100/2100! Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Gaia, attack her Darkblaze Dragon now!" Gaia charges with his horse after Darkblaze Dragon.

Akane says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Attack Guidance Armor trap card!" Akane's face-down card is revealed to be Attack Guidance Armor trap card and Akane says, with a serious tone, "Now, I redirect your attack to my UFO Turtle!" The hologram of the armor on the trap card goes onto UFO Turtle, Gaia's attack redirects towards it, and it is destroyed. Since it was in defense mode, Akane doesn't lose any life points and she says, taking out a card that was popped from her deck, "And since my turtle is destroyed, I can summon a Fire monster from my deck!" Akane says, putting a card on her duel disk, "And I summon my Solar Flare Dragon!" Immediately, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold snort, "I'll end my turn!"

Akane says, drawing her card, "My move!"

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Did you forget about my Purity of the Cemetery spell card!? You lose two hundred points! I looks like you're in over your head as usual, Tendo!"

Akane loses 200 of her life points and she says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "I'm not too worried! I'll activate my Pot of Greed spell card! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Akane draws two cards from her deck and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"With these many monsters in my hand, it's going to hurt with that Purity of the Cemetery spell card in play, but it has to be done!"_ Akane says, putting a card into her spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll set a card face-down!" Akane says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I'll sacrifice all the cards in my hand and release my Darkblaze Dragon to summon Infernal Inciderator!" Darkblaze Dragon disappears as Akane discards all the cards in her hand and Infernal Inciderator (2800/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane says, in a serious tone, "There's its special ability, since there's two monsters on your side of the field, it gains four hundred more attack points!" Infernal Inciderator's stats increase from 2800/1800 to 3100/1800!

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Oh yeah! You have a monster on your side of the field and your monster loses five hundred points!" Infernal Inciderator's stats were reduced to 2600/1800.

Akane says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I was ready for that! I play my face-down card, Gift of the Martyr!" Akane's face-down card was her Gift of the Martyr spell card and Akane says, with a smile, "Thanks to this card, I release my Solar Flare Dragon to give all of its attack points to my Infernal Incinerator and returning the five hundred that was taken from him!" Infernal Incinerator's stats further from 2600/1800 to 4600/1800!

Hiroshi says, stunned, "Over four thousand attack points!"

Akane yells out, strongly, "Infernal Inciderator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" Infernal Incinerator fires a huge fire blast at Gaia, destroying him as it hits. Hiroshi says, in a dark cold snarl, "Big deal! You won't be so lucky next time!"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "We'll see!"

Hiroshi says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "You're right! We'll see right now! Activate Self-Tribute!" Hiroshi's face-down card was the Self-Tribute quick-play spell card. Hiroshi groans out as his life-points were dropped by 1000 points further and Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100-3100/2100) comes back to the field with Lightning Blade.

Akane yells out, shocked, "Wait! What's going on!?"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I've given up a thousand life-points to save my Gaia from destruction! I told you that I would do anything to get rid of you forever and away from Ranma's life! All you ever do is hurt him! You and that little piggy of yours!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "With the exception of Hotaru, everyone else in Nermia, seems to take great pleasure in trying to kill Ranma on the daily basis and you're not an exception whenever he's getting glomped by girls like Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo! You blame him for that without hearing his side of the story!"

Akane says, in a serious tone with a bit of anger, "Shut up! Let's duel!"

Michael says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What's the matter!? Are you upset that I know you better than you know yourself!? Face it! Everyone else has darkness in their hearts and you're no exception! Your problem is that you're afraid to admit it! But deep down, you're evil!"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "That's coming from someone who uses a cheating spell card to win duels!"

Allie says, with a dark cold snort, "Cheating!? You want to talk about cheating, Tendo! I've heard from Ranma and Hotaru about the sacred doji and super soba to make yourself stronger and a better martial artists than them, even though, Hotaru used her final trick to put you in your place in both situations!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Shut up!"

Allie says, in a dark cold snort, "I don't have to do anything that a stupid 'boy-hater' like you, Tendo! Yeah! Ranma also told us about the first day that he came to the Tendo dojo! When you first saw Ranma when he was in girl form you asked him if he would like to be friends. Then when he defeated in your little spar you said that you didn't mind being beaten by girl but if he was a boy it would've been different. And when Ranma was just finishing his bath and was about to tell you and your family about his curse you walked in on him at his male form. True, he may have seen you in the nude, but it would've been avoided if you just waited until he was finish then maybe he would've told you about his curse with no problem. When you realized that you were defeated by a boy you got scared because it would mean that you are not the best martial artist in Nerima. So in order to save your reputation and honor, you had to forsaken his! However, it well up, until Hotaru came around and put you in your place and forced you to back off of Ranma!"

Akane yells out, strongly, "That's not true! None of it so true!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Oh yeah! How come whenever Ranma gets into perverted situations with those other girls, you don't even lift a finger to help him out, knowing that it'll be against his code to hit girls!? You're nothing more than a selfish bitch who would do anything to hurt someone, who has saved you, over and over, and gave him nothing more than mistrust and disrespect! If it wasn't for Hotaru, then Ranma would have been driven into madness! Ranma never had a real friend in Nermia before Hotaru came back to his life!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "I've been a real friend!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold snort, "That's because it was either by family honor or Hotaru forced you by violence or threatening your fucking pig!"

Akane says, lowly, "Don't ever remind me that I took beatings for that pig! And Hotaru happens to take great pleasure of beating me up without hearing my side of the story."

Michael says, in a dark cold snort, "That's because you deserve it! Every last beating by Hotaru's hands, you've deserve it for the crimes against her brother! Besides, why should she listen to your side, when you don't even listen her brother's side, before you hit him! Of course, those beatings weren't enough, you still treated Ranma like crap! You had no idea what he's been through in his life! While you were happy in your nice warm home, that fat lazy son of a bitch of a father of his made both Ranma and Hotaru sleep in the rain and snow! When you had a family and friends, Ranma and Hotaru were forced to move town to town! They never had a chance to make any friends besides Ukyo, Davis, Jaden, and Tyson, but that those dorks aren't really Ranma's real friends when they believed a fake tape over him! When you got to enjoy a home cook meal, Ranma and Hotaru barely lived on rice and water! Lots of times on nothing at all since Genma always hardly let's them eat! And finally when you get to go to school and spend time with your friends, Genma made Ranma and Hotaru train on twenty-four seven! Making Hotaru forgetting about her femininity, exception when she's forced to cook for them and Genma steal manages to steal her food that she made along with Ranma's! Never letting them play and have fun with the exception of Duel Monsters! Never letting them learn anything but martial arts and Duel Monsters! Never letting them have an education! Never letting have a real childhood like all people should have!"

Allie says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Ranma and Hotaru had a hard and abusive life growing up with that fat asshole, Genma Saotome and you, Akane Tendo, have made it worst for Ranma with all of your accusations, mallets, and your sick games! If I were Ranma, I'd get Hotaru to actually kill you as well as that fat lazy son of a bitch as well as your whole damn family, right from the get go and the whole reason why you're even still breathing since then was that Ranma wanted Hotaru to spear your worthless life since Hotaru could killed you back then!"

Akane was having a hard to digesting the information down and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Is that the reason why Ranma is the way that he is!? Was that the reason why Hotaru loves beating me down to the ground!? If I were Ranma, I actually would have let Hotaru actually killed me and I should have left that perverted pig to his fate in Hotaru's hands while I'm at it!"_

Just then, Princess Uzi calls to Akane, mentality, _**"Akane, if you're truly sorry then make it up! Help the others save Ranma and Hotaru!"**_

Akane tells Princess Uzi, mentality, _**"You're right, Uzi! I will!"**_

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 7000

Akane: 7000

After Infernal Incinerator's stats were reduced to 3200/1000 with the effects of Gift of the Martyr gone, Hiroshi says, drawing two cards, "Face it, Tendo! You have a dark heart and I'm going to prove it!" Hiroshi says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I play a card face-down!" Hiroshi says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my face-down card, Exchange!" Hiroshi's face-down card is the Exchange spell card.

Akane asks, seriously, "What are you up to!?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Normally, Exchange allows both of us pick a card from our opponent's hand, but you notice that both of us are holding one card each in our hand! So, that means why both switch cards!"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "Then, let's get on with it!" Soon enough, Hiroshi and Akane walk towards each other and Akane gives Hiroshi the only card in her hand, which was her Necromancy spell card.

Hiroshi says, taking the card, "Necromancy, huh? This lets me use a monster from your graveyard! That means that this card would have been useless since I have no monsters in my graveyard!"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "Fine! Let me have your card so we can continue!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile while giving Akane the only card in his hand, "As you wish! I think that you'll be pleased with this one!" After Hiroshi gives Akane the card, he walks away back to his spot, laughing.

Akane asks, while she walks back to her spot, "What are you laughing about!?" Akane looks at the card given to her and she gasps in horror as she sees in her hand, the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card. Akane says, horrified, "No! I can't use this! Not the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Michael says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's too late! The stone around your neck has already begun to reveal your dark side!"

Akane glares at Hiroshi as her own Orichalcos stone glows eerie green, which makes her clutches it, trying to hide it, and Michael yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "The Orichalcos stone never lies! Ever since it first appeared on earth, the stone has been testing people. It knows who the evil people are! And when it detects the darkness inside of you, for the first time in centuries, you get to see who you really are!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Of course! You don't have to play that card if you don't want to, but I've got a feeling you will! So, go ahead and make your next move, Tendo!"

As Akane looks at the Seal of Orichalcos card given to her as she feels something within herself, getting her to play the card, Princess Uzi tells Akane, seriously and mentality, _**"Akane, no matter what happens, you can't play that card!"**_

Akane says, mentality, _**"Yes, but…!"**_

Princess Uzi says, seriously, _**"But nothing! That card is evil! It corrupted my beloved! it also corrupted Ranma's mind! It took the souls of your friends, Yuka and Sayuri, as well as your sister, Nabiki! I'm begging you, Akane! Don't play it!"**_

Akane says, in a plain tone, _**"Don't worry, Uzi! I won't play it!"**_ Akane says, drawing her card, "It's my turn!"

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Don't forget about my Purity of the Cemetery spell card is in play and with eight monsters, including those you've discarded with your monster's effect, you automatically lose eight hundred of your life points!"

Akane loses 800 life-points thanks to Hiroshi's continuous spell card and Akane yells out, strongly, "Infernal Incinerator, attack! Destroy his Gaia again!" Infernal Incinerator fires the fire blast again at Gaia once again.

Hiroshi yells out, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Not so fast! Activate Crystal Seal!" Hiroshi's face-down card was the Crystal Seal continuous trap card.

Akane yells out, shocked, "What!?" Just then, Infernal Incinerator's attack is negated and ice crystal appears around Infernal Incinerator, imprisoning him in a pillar of ice crystal. Akane yells out, angrily, "What have you done to my monster!?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I've sealed your monster in a crystal prison! As long as it stays there, it can't attack, defend, or be released!" Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Of course, there is a one card that could set your monster free! Do you have the guts to play it?"

Akane growls in annoyance as she looks at the Seal of Orichalcos in her hand. She knows that if she plays it then her soul is at risk, but being Akane Tendo, meaning that if you're challenged to something, no matter what it is, you have to accept it. Princess Uzi tells Akane, in a serious tone, _**"He's trying to bait you into playing it, Akane! That's way too dangerous! That card is evil! No matter what you do, don't activate it!"**_

Akane says, in a serious tone and mentality, _**"I understand, Uzi, but it could be the only way to free Infernal Incinerator!"**_

Princess Uzi tells her reincarnation, pleadingly, _**"Don't please, Akane!"**_

Akane says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon Charcoal Inpachi on the field in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon enough, Charcoal Inpachi (100/2100) appears on the field in defense mode.

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 7000

Akane: 6200

Hiroshi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I know that she wants to use the Seal of Orichalcos!"_ Hiroshi says, drawing two cards, "Time to lose!" Hiroshi says, putting a card on his duel disk, "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!" Blade Knight (1600/1000) comes to the field in attack mode and Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Since I have one card in my hand, he gains four hundred attack points!" Blade Knight's stats increase from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000 and Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Gaia, attack her Inpachi now!" Gaia charges towards Inpachi, impaling it with his sword, destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Akane doesn't lose any life-points.

Akane yells out, shocked, "No! I'm defenseless!"

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "And your life-points are wide open! Go Blade Knight, attack her now!" Blade Knight lunges at Akane, slashes her chest, and Akane groans as she loses 2000 life-points and she falls on her knees, panting. Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It looks like this duel is pretty much over! In fact, you'll lose once your next turn is done!"

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 7000

Akane: 4200

Akane yells out, drawing her card, "You're wrong!"

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Remember, my Purity of the Cemetery is still in effect! So you lose nine hundred life-points, Tendo!" Akane growls in annoyance as her life-points are decreased by 900 points and Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You have one turn left to save yourself and you know what I'm talking about! Now, play the card that I gave you or you're just going to chicken out of a challenge, coward!"

Akane was slowly slipping into temptation when Hiroshi called her a coward and Princess Uzi calls out to Akane, mentality, _**"No Akane! Please! There's another way out of this!"**_

Akane looks at her 'frozen' monster and she says, lowly, "If I lose this duel…!" Akane yells out, strongly as she slowly stands up, "No! I won't lose this duel! I'll take you down!" Akane yells out, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Both of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!"

Hiroshi says, drawing until he's holding six cards, "You're just stalling!"

Akane draws her six cards and looks to see that nothing apart from the Seal of Orichalcos can help her at this point. Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I'm running out of options! There's only one card in my hand that can free my monster, so I can win the duel!"_ Akane then thinks in her mind, as her hand was getting closer to the Seal of Orichalcos field spell card, _"I have to play the Seal of Orichalcos to win!"_ Akane takes the card from her hand as her Field Spell slot opens and Akane closes her eyes as she raises the card in the air to place it in the slot. When she tries to, she feels a grab of her right arm, holding the cursed card. Akane turns to see her past self, grabbing her, and Akane tells her, seriously, _**"Let go!"**_

Princess Uzi says, in a serious tone, _**"You don't know what you're doing, Akane!"**_

Akane yells out, annoyed, _**"Let go, I said!"**_

Princess Uzi yells out, seriously, _**"This card is infecting your mind, you baka!"**_

That was the last cord that struck Akane's pride and she yells out, seriously, _**"I'm going to lose the duel! Can't you see!? It's the only way! Now, let me go!"**_ Akane yanks her arm away from her past self, determined now to play the Seal of Orichalcos right away.

Princess Uzi says, pleadingly, "Please, Akane, I'm begging you! Don't play that card!"

Akane ignores her past self and she yells out, strongly, "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Orichalcos warriors places evil sly smiles on their lips and Hiroshi thinks in his mind, _"Excellent!"_

Akane slaps the card into her field spell slot and it closes and Akane's Duel Disk gives off an eerie green glow. Akane thinks in her mind, horrified, "What have I done!?" Akane screams out as the energy of the Orichalcos was ridiculed through her body which engulfs the field as and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field and surrounds her and Hiroshi.

(**Near the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Outside of the 'White Dorm', we find our SOL controlled heroes and heroines looking up in the sky where the light of the Seal of Orichalcos at.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Do you guys see what I see!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let's go!" Soon enough, the SOL members rushes over to the direction of the duel.

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find TK and Patamon after taking Daisuke's soulless form to the school infirmary, watching the light from the Seal of Orichalcos being played.

TK says, seriously, "There's no doubt about it! One of Dartz's goons trapped another innocent duelist to their sick games!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "TK!" TK and Patamon look to see Davis, Ryoga, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, and their Digimon partners running towards them.

Kira says, looking at the light, "Damn it! Those Orichalcos goons are at it again! Come on!" Soon enough, the group goes to the direction of the Orichalcos duel.

(**Back with Akane and Hiroshi; on the meanwhile**)

Back at the duel with Akane and Hiroshi, we see the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on Akane's forehead with her eyes glowing evil red color as her body gains a dark aura.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Nice work, Tendo! I knew that you had it in you! Let's see if the Orichalcos reveals you to be good or evil!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**~Next time~**_

Akane: The darkness of the Orichalcos is enhancing the powers of my monsters!

Hiroshi: I should known Tendo, you're nothing but pure evil, I have to seal your soul away for good!

Alexis: Next time: Another Soul Captured; Power of the 'Fifth Chosen Hanyou' and 'Chosen Youkai' Revealed

NekitaKariba: What's this source of power within me!?


	118. Another Soul Captured Power of the 'Fif

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: Also, I'm planning on adding themes from 'Monkey Magic' or 'Journey to the West' in this chapter.

**Chapter 118: ****Another Soul Captured; Power of the 'Fifth Chosen Hanyou' and 'Chosen Youkai' Revealed**

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; while the duel between Akane and Hiroshi is happening**)

On the cliffs on the volcano overlooking the facilities of Duel Academy, we find several shadows watching the scenery of Academy Island with some sounds of dueling in the GX tournament going on below.

One of the shadows, a human figure says, with an evil sly tone, "So, that's where Insufferable Inuyasha and his damned sisters along with that wretched reincarnation of Kikyo's are."

Another of the shadows, another human figure says, with an evil tone, "Forget it, Tsubaki! Those little mutts, especially Zera, are mine! I couldn't care less what you do with that girl!"

The first human, Tsubaki, says, with an evil sly smile, "I'll take great delight on taking care of that girl! However, Inuyasha's sisters are immune to your priestess magic! How are you going to get past that!?"

The second female says, in a serious tone, "There's other ways of fighting with those dogs other than priestess magic! I will get my revenge on them!" Soon enough, the three of them quickly made their way down towards Duel Academy.

(**Back with Akane and Hiroshi; at the same time**)

Back with the forest where Akane is duel the Orichalcos controlled Hiroshi, we find Akane with the mark of the Orichalcos on her forehead and a red glow in her eyes, 3300 life-points, the Seal of Orichalcos activated, and her Infernal Incinerator (2800/1800-3200/1800) that was trapped in Hiroshi's Crystal Seal continuous trap card. Hiroshi, on the other hand had 7000 life-points, one face-down card, Purity of the Cemetery and Guardian Treasure continuous spell cards as well as his Crystal Seal continuous trap card, Backup Gardna (500/2200), Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100-3100/2100) equipped with Lightning Blade, and Blade Knight (1600/1000) in attack mode. Just then, our SOL controlled heroes and heroines appear from the bashes and they gasp in shock at sight.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

Ken says, in a cold serious tone, "…what's Akane doing playing that cheating spell card!?"

Alexis yells out to the Orichalcos members, in a cold angered tone, "What did you do to her?!"

Michael says, with a dark cold sly grin, "We didn't do anything to her, Rhodes! She played the Seal of Orichalcos on her own free will!"

Kari yells out, in a cold snort, "Yeah right!"

Akane says, in a serious tone with a hint of dark coldness, "It's true, Kari! I played the Seal of Orichalcos, willingly. It serves me now and all of its ancient power rests on my side of the field, strengthening my Infernal Incinerator with five hundred attack points now it's free from Hiroshi's Crystal Seal!" Just then, the crystal prison was destroyed freeing Infernal Incinerator as its stats increase from 3200/1800 to 3900/1800 along with the extra two hundred thanks to the third monster in Hiroshi's field!

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Have you gone crazy!?"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "How could you, Akane! You know that card is evil!"

Akane yells out, in a serious tone with a hint of dark coldness, "I know what I'm doing, Yolei! I'm going to win this duel!" Akane screams out as a dark violet aura appears around her body and around the field. Akane yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You were an idiot to give me this card because when you lose, your soul will be sealed for all eternality where it belongs!" Akane says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play Hand Control! All I have to do is correctly guess the card in your hand and I can activate it! And since I gave you my Necromancy spell card, I know you're holding it! Now, it's my mine!"

Hiroshi puts the named card into the spell/trap slot as four monster cards came from Akane's graveyard and Akane takes them out. Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Necromancy allows me to summon four monsters on the field! I play Molten Zombie, Flame Ruler, Darkfire Soldier number one, and UFO Turtle!" Soon enough, UFO Turtle (1400/1200), Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150), Flame Ruler (1500/1600), and Molten Zombie (1600/400) appear in defense mode while Infernal Incinerator's stats decrease to 1900/1800 because of its effect. Akane says, drawing a card from her deck, "And thanks to Molten Zombie, I can draw a card from my deck since it was summoned from the graveyard!" Akane says, putting the card on her duel disk, "Next, I'll release Flame Ruler and UFO Turtle to summon my Tyrant Dragon!" Flame Ruler and UFO Turtle disappear and Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) appears on the field in attack mode while Infernal Incinerator's stats increase from 1900/1800 to 2400/1800. Akane yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Now, my monsters feel the power of the Orichalcos!" Soon enough, Akane's monsters roars as the gain the mark of the Orichalcos on their foreheads and their eyes glow red with Tyrant Dragon's stats increased from 2900/2500 to 3400/2500, Molten Zombie's from 1600/400 to 2100/400, Darkfire Soldier #1's from 1700/1150 to 2200/1150, and UFO Turtle's from 1400/1200 to 1900/1200!

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's one powerful army you got there!"

Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "All thanks to the power of the Orichalcos!"

Michael yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Wrong! The power came from the darkness in you!"

(**Within Akane's mind; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of Akane's mind, we find Princess Uzi lying down in a dark area after being thrown away when Akane played the Seal of Orichalcos and she gains consciousness. Princess Uzi looks around and she asks, curiously, "Where am I?!"

Princess Uzi looks at the mark of the Orichalcos where the duel between Akane and Hiroshi is taken place and she says, horrified, "The Seal of Orichalcos! She played it! How could you, Akane!"

(**Back at the duel; on the meanwhile**)

Back to the duel, Akane yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I don't care where this power came from! All it matters that it's mine now! Tyrant Dragon attack!" Tyrant Dragon fires a huge fire blast at Gaia, destroying it, and cost Hiroshi 300 life-points.

Hiroshi yells out, horrified, "No! My Gaia!"

After Infernal Incinerator's stats decreased to 2200/1800, Akane says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And with a monster in your graveyard, your spell card loses its power!" Hiroshi's Purity of the Cemetery is destroyed and Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'm not done! My Infernal Incinerator hasn't had its turn to make you suffer!" Infernal Incinerator fires a fire blast at Blade Knight.

Hiroshi says, pressing a button on his duel disk after discarding two cards, "I play Aid to the Doomed!" Just then, Hiroshi's face-down card was the Aid to the Doomed quick-play spell card and a spirit comes out and screams as Infernal Incinerator's attack is negated.

Akane yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I handy spell card! It allows me to stop your Tyrant Dragon's attack, before it reaches my monster as long as I send two cards from my hand as payment."

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 6700

Akane: 3300

Just then, TK, Davis, Ryoga, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, and their Digimon partners appears to see the duel.

Keiko calls out, worriedly, "Akane!" Soon enough, Akane turns to see the newcomers and Ryoga says, looking at the mark of the Orichalcos on Akane's forehead, "No way! What's that mark doing on Akane's forehead!?" Akane turns her head away at disgust seeing Ryoga.

Chazz yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "What are you dorks doing here!?"

Kira rushes over to Chazz, grabs him by the collar, and she roars out, in a dark serious tone, "Akane has that freaky thing on her forehead and I want answers! Now!"

Chazz says, in a fearful tone while acting cold and emotionless, "Why don't you get your paws off of me and try asking nicely?"

Kira says, in a dark deadly tone proceeding to choke Chazz, "Wrong answer!? Now, it's go time!" Yusuke goes over to his 'darkened' sister to pry her hands off of Chazz while Keiko and Hikari does the same and he says, in a cold serious tone, "It's the Seal of Orichalcos! Akane got it from one of Ranma's pals and activated it!" Soon enough, Kira let's Chazz go and Chazz tries to regain his breath.

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Why would Akane do that!? She knows that card is evil!"

Back to the duel, Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "How does it feel to know you've been hiding your true self? You derive your powers from darkness and you always have!"

Akane says, with a dark cold smile, "What's wrong? Are you jealous because the Seal of Orichalcos resides with me now and it's your soul that's on the line this time? Perhaps, you should have thought twice before turning that spell card over to me, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, _"The seal may be strong, but I'm not worried! Tendo doesn't have the talent to control it!"_ Hiroshi says, drawing his two cards, "My monster may be gone, but he'll be back! Just you wait!" Hiroshi says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I play Monster Reincarnation! This spell card allows me send one card from my hand to the graveyard and replaces it with another card from the graveyard! And I choose my Gaia!" Hiroshi sends a card into the graveyard and his Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) monster card comes out.

Akane says, with a dark cold snort, "I've destroyed that monster before and I'll do it again! Now, make your move!"

Hiroshi says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll place a card face-down!" Hiroshi then says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I play my Swords of Revealing Light spell card! This stops you from attacking for three turns!" Just then, three yellow glowing swords appear from the sky and hits in front of Akane's monsters.

Akane yells out, drawing her card, "Your swords mean nothing!" Akane says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I release my Molten Zombie to summon my Flame Catapult Turtle!" Molten Zombie disappears and Flame Catapult Turtle (1000/2000-1500/2000), a monster that is similar to Catapult Turtle, but its shell is bright red, appears on the field in attack mode with the mark of the Orichalcos appearing on its forehead and its eyes glowing red and Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I'll use my turtle's special ability to catapult any monster from my side of the field and the total attack points of that monster is considered damage directly towards your life points, Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "You've activate my trap! Limit Tribute!" Hiroshi's face-down card is the Limit Tribute continuous trap card.

Akane yells out, shocked, "What's that!?"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It changes the rules of the competition by limiting monsters that each player can release to one monster per turn! Oh well!"

Akane says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "I guess I end my turn!"

Hiroshi says, drawing his two cards, "I thought you'd say that!" Hiroshi looks at his hand and he says, putting a card into this spell/trap slot, "Yes! Now, I play Nightmare Binding!" Just then, chains came from the ground, wrapping themselves around Tyrant Dragon, keeping him in place as its stats decrease to 2600/2500 and Hiroshi's life-points were increased by 800 points.

Akane yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "What have you done!?"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Your Tyrant Dragon has lost eight hundred points, but they didn't go to waste, because those points were add to my own life-points and your overgrown lizard can't be released!"

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 7100

Akane: 3300

Akane says, drawing her card, "Insult my monsters all you like, Hiroshi, but with the power of the Orichalcos behind me, I can't be stopped!" Akane says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "I activate Pump Up to double my Darkfire Soldier's attack points!" Darkfire Soldier's stats increase from 2200/1150 to 4400/1150! Akane says, glaring at her Darkfire Soldier #1, "And since he's useless, I'll release my Darkfire Soldier!" Darkfire Soldier jumps onto Flame Catapult Turtle and Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And by using the special ability of my Flame Catapult Turtle, I'll damage your life-points!" Darkfire Soldier was catapulted towards Hiroshi as he was turned into an energy blast that hits Hiroshi hard, knocking his life-points down by 4400 in one hit, making him go on one knee. Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And now, my soldier can actually serve a purpose by strengthening my Infernal Incinerator!" Infernal Incinerator's stats increase from 2200/1800 to 2700/1800!

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 2700

Akane: 3300

Kari says, worriedly, "Why? Akane…"

Akane says, with a dark cold sly smile, "What's wrong, Hiroshi? I think the outcome is obvious. After only one round, your life-points will turn zero at the next attack!" Hiroshi growls as he stands up and Akane yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "You don't scare me!"

Hiroshi draws two cards from his deck and he says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll play this and end my turn!"

Akane says, in a dark cold laughter while drawing her card, "I'll I have to is destroy one card and this duel is done! I choose my useless Infernal Incinerator! Go on!" Infernal Incinerator jumps onto the catapult monster and Akane yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Fire catapult!" Akane's monster fires the monster at Hiroshi as it turns into a huge fireball.

Hiroshi places a dark cold sly smile as the fire ball comes at him and he says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Shrink card!" Hiroshi's face-down card appears to be the Shrink quick-play spell card.

Akane yells out, stunned, "Not that card!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Infernal Incinerator loses half its attack points! He saved himself!" Infernal Incinerator's stats decrease to 1350/1800 and hits Hiroshi, throwing him back as he loses 1350 life-points.

Akane says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Impressive, but all it does prolong your eventual downfall! You'll never defeat the seal!" Just then, Hiroshi's Swords of Revealing Light disappears and Akane says, with a dark cold sly smile, "It seems that your Swords of Revealing Light has expired! So, one blast from my Catapult Turtle will be absorbed by the seal! Trapping you forever."

Current Score:

Hiroshi: 1350

Akane: 3300

Veemon says, in a plain tone, "Well, at least Akane's winning!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "But for the wrong reasons! Akane is sacrificing her monsters left from right and talking about power!"

Ryoga says, with a nod, "Yeah! That card is messing up Akane's mind, like it did with Ranma and Hotaru."

(**Back with Princess Uzi; on the meanwhile**)

Within the corners of Akane's mind, we find Princess Uzi looking at this duel with a horror filled look on her face.

Princess Uzi says, in a horrified tone, "How could she do this? That card is evil! I warned her!"

(**Back to the duel; on the meanwhile**)

Back to the duel, Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You want to win! You're eager to win, huh? Whoever you meet and whatever means you use… Wonderful, Akane, how do you feel about your coming victory? You have proven that well. You have proven that darkness lies in your heart, too."

Akane yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "No, I don't!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look on the field! See what you've done to your monsters!? At one time they were pure, but now, they're evil shadow creatures!"

Akane gasps in shock as she looks at her two monsters and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Did I really do all this!? My monsters!?"_ Akane then remembers what had happened during this duel and she yells out, horrified, "What have I done!?"

Hiroshi yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "You chose to play the Seal of Orichalcos willingly! Your lust for power was also revealed! Only a truly darkened individual would have a blunted disregard for deck!"

Akane yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "What!?"

Hiroshi says, drawing two cards, "Not to worry! Someone will lose this duel and this nightmare will be over!" Hiroshi looks at his hand and he says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Devil's Scythe! This gives my Backup Gardna three hundred attack points!" An equip card with a black scythe appears and the black scythe appears in Backup Gardna's stats from 500/2200 to 800/2200! Hiroshi says, putting a card on his duel disk, "Now, this card allows me to special summon a seven star or higher warrior monster and I choose Gilford the Lightning!" Soon enough, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400) appears on the field and Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Now, I'll use my Gardna's ability to give Devil's Scythe to Gilford!" Devil's Scythe disappears from Gardna's hands to Gilford's, increasing his stats from 2800/1400 to 3100/1400. Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Also, I activate the special effect of Devil's Scythe! When it's equipped to a seven star or higher warrior, I can remove all monsters from your graveyard and every one of those monsters' attack points are then added to my Gilford!"

Akane yells out, horrified, "No! Not my monsters!" Just then, all of Akane's monster cards came out from her graveyard

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Too little too late! First monster is your Infernal Incinerator!" Soon enough, the image of Infernal Incinerator appears in front of Akane.

Akane says, stunned, "My Infernal Incinerator!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Next is your Darkblaze Dragon, Blazing Inpachi, Inferno, Solar Flare Dragon, Flame Ruler, UFO Turtle, Molten Zombie, Darkfire Soldier number one, and Charcoal Inpachi!" Soon enough, each image of Akane's fallen monsters appear facing Akane with serious glares and Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's your own fault! You did this to them when you sacrificed each one!" As she remembers what she's done, Akane starts to feel real sick to her stomach at the moment. Hiroshi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You let your rage take over! Look at the eyes of the monsters that you've betrayed!"

Even though, they were images, Akane starts to feel even guiltier and she yells out, pleadingly, "Please forgive me for what I've done!"

Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "You've disrespected your monsters and it's time to pay the price now! Your own monsters are fighting for my side!" Soon enough, the images of the monsters went over to Devil Scythe, increasing Gilford's stats from 3100/1400 to 17850/1400! Hiroshi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Over ten thousand points! That's more than enough to finish you over! Now Gilford, attack with Omega Slash attack!" Gilford roars as he slashes the air, which creates black arcs that goes over to Tyrant Dragon, destroying it along with Flame Catapult Turtle and Akane screams out in shock as her life-points had reached zero, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hiroshi: 1350

Akane: 0

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Alexis says, worriedly, "Akane lost!"

Hikari says, horrified, "This can't be happening!"

(**Back with Princess Uzi; on the meanwhile**)

Within the dark corners of Akane's mind, Princess Uzi watches the result of the duel in horror.

Princess Uzi says, horrified, "Akane! She lost the duel which means that she loses her soul!"

(**Back in the 'real world'; on the meanwhile**)

In the 'real world', we find that Gilford's attack had faded with the last of the images gone except for the Seal of Orichalcos.

Hiroshi laughs as he walks towards Akane, who stands motionless and her form smoking, and Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Time for you to pay up, Tendo! The Seal of Orichalcos never leaves the field without taking something along for the ride and this time it's you! You have only yourself to blame because you sealed your own fate when you played that card! Now, your life force will be ours!"

(**Back with Princess Uzi; on the meanwhile**)

With Princess Uzi, she looks at this with horror and Princess Uzi yells out, strongly, "Not if I have anything to say about that!" Princess Uzi punches the seal window with all her might and it was destroyed, giving a light that sends her back to Akane as the Seal of Orichalcos encloses around Akane to prepare to take her soul. Within Akane's mind, we find Princess Uzi pushing Akane out of the way which snapped her out of her senses.

Akane yells out, shocked, "Uzi! No! What are you doing here!?"

Princess Uzi says, with a kind smile, "It only needs one of us! So, I'm letting the seal take me instead!" With that Princess Uzi prepares to fade away as the Seal of Orichalcos takes her away.

Akane yells out, horrified, "No! Uzi!"

(**Back in the 'real world'; on the meanwhile**)

In the 'real world', we find the Seal of Orichalcos disappear and Akane falls on her knees and her stomach, rendered motionless.

Keiko yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Hikari says, horrified, "Akane, no! Get up!"

Soon enough, Hiroshi walks over to Akane's motionless form, knees by her, takes his Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card from her duel disk and the Orichalcos stone around Akane's neck. Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You wouldn't need these anymore!" Hiroshi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Here's your trash, dorks!" Hiroshi kicks Akane's motionless form to TK's feet as Keiko, Hikari, and Ryoga goes over to her.

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Michael says, with a dark cold sly grin, "As much as I would love to play with you freaks, but right now, we don't have the time!"

Allie says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Later!" Soon enough, the three Orichalcos members disappear using some sort of teleportation.

Davis yells out, in a dark serious tone, "We're out of here!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That's what you think!"

Ryoga says, in a dark snort, "You're not taking us!" Ryoga then uses his **Breaking Point** technique on the ground, sending dirt and smoke upwards, covering the SOL members' sight as our heroes and heroines left the area. When the smoke and dirt fades away, the SOL members are able to see that they have escaped.

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "They're gone!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Now, what!?"

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "Let's just go back to the dorm! Those nonbelievers and the Orichalcos won't hear the last of us!" Soon enough, the SOL members walk back to the direction of their dorm.

(**In Sartorius' headquarters; on the meanwhile**)

Within Sartorius' headquarters in the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius sitting near his marble table where his Tarot cards lie. Sartorius picks a card from his Tarot deck and he looks to see that he picked up The Slayer Queen, a card that had a picture of a Queen wearing some fort of fighting uniform.

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "The Slayer Queen, like the Priestess Slayer, the one represents this card has an extreme hatred towards priestesses, but has a greater power like the Star. The one representing this card is similar to a 'Chosen Duelist', but more demonic than a 'Chosen Hanyou', like a 'Chosen Yokai'. If I'm not mistaken, Lady Zera holds this trait. Lady Zera is the first 'Chosen Yokai' and soon she'll get this trait. However, Lady Zera would never willingly join the 'Society of Light' after plotting against her younger half-brother, Lord Inuyasha." Sartorius gains an evil sinister smile and he says, "No matter in the end, she along with her younger half-brother and sisters will join me along with the 'Signers' and the other 'Chosen Duelists'."

(**With the fight between the Orichalcos controlled half-dog demons and their mother against the full dog demons along with NekitaKariba; on the meanwhile**)

At the mountainous regions of Japan, we find the Orichalcos controlled half-dog demons and their mother, Izayoi, fighting their older half-siblings with Divine Asteroid and Izayoi pounding Korvo to the ground, ruthlessly, and Divine Big Bang overpowering Zera and Kenochi with her speed and power and NekitaKariba with ability. Just then, Divine Big Bang sends a powerful energy blast at her elder half-sister, making her crash to the ground hard.

Kenochi and NekitaKariba yell out in unison, horrified, "Zera!"

Zera groans as she slowly gets on her right knee and she thinks in her mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"I never thought that Melody would have turned out this strong!"_

On the meanwhile, a burnt and battered Sesshomaru was on the ground on his back after getting hit with his younger half-brother and sister's **Super Ghost Balloon Technique** which was a follow up with Hikari Urameshi's **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack**.

Rin says, pleadingly, "Lord Sesshomaru, get up, please!"

Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet walk toward their elder half-brother while putting away their weapons and Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil sly grin, "You can thank Hikari Urameshi for that attack!"

Divine Comet says, with a dark cold sly smile, "We know that our little ghosts could have pull many other moves on you, Sesshomaru, but you're making this so easily! It's quite pathetic!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "No joke! I actually feel bad! NOT!" Sesshomaru coughs multiple times as he groans and Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "There must be something you're real anxious to prove, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru groans as he slowly get up and Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And what would that thing be, big brother! Prove to Pops that you're the strongest among us! Well too bad, Sesshomaru! You made the mistake of underestimating us just because we're hanyous, but we're not any ordinary hanyous. We're hanyous that actually gain stronger and stronger every time that we fight and end up in the brink of death. So you see, Sesshomaru, I have you to thank for almost trying to kill me, I've become more powerful than you can imagine! I hate to tell you this, 'bro', actually, I love to tell you this, because I've wanted to do this for a very long time. Sesshomaru, you're weak! You're weaker than we are!"

When Eternal Big Bang said those words, Sesshomaru's blood boil hearing that he was weaker than his younger half-demon siblings and he manages to stand on his feet. Sesshomaru then coughs out blood and groans in pain from his injures while glaring at Eternal Big Bang. Sesshomaru says, a weak voice unlike him before, "Why…don't…you finish…me…off?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Why would we finish you off quickly, Sesshomaru? After what you've done to us, including me, over the years, we wanted to pay you back in spades! Trying to kill me on a daily basis, using my mother's image to grab the Tetsusaiga for yourself, and abandoning us and my mother when we were kids! What you've done to us will be finally paid back! We just want you to suffer like we've suffered by your own hands!"

Sesshomaru says, in a weak serious tone, "You…? I will…never…accept the fact that you half-breeds are stronger than this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru rushes over to Eternal Big Bang with his poison claws to slash him, but Eternal Big Bang being incredibly fast, dodges every strike that Sesshomaru can give.

Soon enough, Eternal Big Bang grabs Sesshomaru's wrist in a deadly grip and Eternal Big Bang says, with an evil smile, "Come on! You have to do better than that!" Eternal Big Bang twists Sesshomaru's arm to his back, causing him to yelp in pain, and Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold mocking tone, "Don't tell me that this is all that the so-called 'Great Lord Sesshomaru' can do!"

Sesshomaru snarls at his younger half-brother's comment and tries to kick him, but Eternal Big Bang dodges it, and before Sesshomaru could reaction, Eternal Big Bang's left claw, which appears to be using Sesshomaru's Poison Claws, appears next to the right side of his neck causing Sesshomaru to yelp in surprise. Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That could have been your head! If I'm not mistaken, Sesshomaru, the poison in my claws is similar to your own Poison Claw!"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "You used your Kekkai Genkai didn't you!?"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, Sesshomaru! Like I said, I'm not the same guy that you can push around anymore!"

Sesshomaru yells out, seriously, "You can't beat me with a copy of my own techniques!" Sesshomaru tries to attack Eternal Big Bang with his own Poison Claws, but Eternal Big Bang kicks Sesshomaru hard, throwing him in the air, and Divine Comet follows him and harmers him to the ground hard. From the air, Taigoku appears from the air and slams his right knee to Sesshomaru's right arm, causing him to howl in pain as it broke.

Rin yells out, horrified, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inu no Taishou says, horrified, "His arm is broken!"

Kasa fires a green energy beam at Sesshomaru's left leg, causing him to scream out in extreme pain and agony as it became bloody.

Jaken yells out, horrified, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Just then, Eternal Big Bang and Divine Comet walk over to Sesshomaru's fallen form in a motion that promised a great deal of pain coming to their older half-brother. Just then, Rin appears between the coming dog hanyous and the fallen Sesshomaru and Jaken yells out, seriously, "Rin, get back here!"

Inu no Taishou yells out, seriously, "Rin, get back here! You'd be killed!"

Rin calls out, in a pleading tone, "Lord Inuyasha, Lady Holly, please stop! I'm begging you! Lord Sesshomaru can't fight anymore!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold tone, "Back away, kid! This doesn't concern you! Sesshomaru was living on borrowed time and that time has been expired for a very long time!"

Jaken yells out, seriously, "Rin, get back here now! Lady Holly could kill you!"

Divine Comet says, in a dark cold serious tone, "The ugly toad is right, girl! Stand aside! Now!"

Rin calls out, seriously, "Lord Inuyasha, Lady Holly, I'm begging you! Lord Sesshomaru can't go on! He's your brother, spare him!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Brother!? That worthless piece of garbage! Don't you dare compare that…thing…that worthless waste of space…my…brother!" On the meanwhile, NekitaKariba was getting thrown to the ground with a nasty thud that nearly broke her ribs.

Divine Comet says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I'm going to say this one last time, girl, get out of my way or I'll kill you as well! I have no problem doing that since you'll soon join that worthless excuse of a demon in Hell!"

Sesshomaru tells Rin, in a croak tone, "Rin, get…away!"

Rin tells Sesshomaru, seriously, "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't!"

Divine Comet says, in a dark cold snort, "I don't know why you're protecting him anyways! Last I've checked, Sesshomaru hated all hanyous and humans, including you! When we were little kids, we didn't have anyone that we could trust other than ourselves and our two older siblings with the huge exception to this bastard lying in front of us! He never lifted a finger to help us and our mother just because my mother was a human and we were hanyous! He was disgusted with us, tried to kill us! If it wasn't of Zera, we would have never even been here since she threatened his life if anything should happen to us by his own hand!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No joke! Ever since I could remember, Sesshomaru has been anything, but an 'older brother' at all, the only that we could even call an older brother is Kenochi since he's protected and helped us since we were kids, along with Zera and her friend, Shizune! Do you know that Sesshomaru went as far to use my mother's image just to get my old man's grave to steal his Tetsusaiga!? Do you know that Sesshomaru went his way to kill me and Melody?! As far as I'm concerned, Sesshomaru is nothing more than a cold-hearted, self-centered, egotistic, and pompous asshole and the day that I even bow down to him is after that cold day in Hell!"

Rin starts to shred tears from hearing Eternal Big Bang's and Divine Comet's words and she says, plainly, "I'm sorry that happened to you! I'm sorry that Lord Sesshomaru has never been the best older brother, but Lord Sesshomaru has changed. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't hate me! Lord Sesshomaru has always protected me from harm with people like Naraku and many others! Lord Sesshomaru took Rin as if she was his own daughter! To me, Lord Sesshomaru is very special to me!"

Divine Comet says, in a dark cold snort, "Inuyasha, I'm getting sick of this brat! Why not just kill her!?" Rin gasps in fear while Sesshomaru tries to get up to protect her, but with the only arm he has broken and his left leg shot, he couldn't do much, and Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Sure, why not?" Divine Comet walks up to Rin, who had a horror stricken look on her face, while getting ready to strike the young girl.

Inu no Taishou yells out, pleadingly, "Holly, stop!" Inu no Taishou rushes over to stop his youngest daughter from killing Rin, who was backing up to Sesshomaru's battered body in fear as Divine Comet comes over to Rin while raising her right claw for the finishing blow and Rin braces for the claw. Just then, Divine Comet goes in for the kill, but she stops suddenly, when her claws were inches away from.

Eternal Big Bang calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey Holly, what's the deal!?"

Divine Comet thinks in her mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"I don't know! Something within me doesn't want me to kill this child! But why…!? She's in the way!"_ On the meanwhile, NekitaKariba, who was lying on the ground and badly injured, looks at this with great interest and she thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What's happening!? Holly's holding back for some reason!"_

Divine Comet was struggling within herself to get control of her body as she was trying to get strike Rin with her claws. Divine Comet thinks in her mind, perplexed, "What's happening!?"

(**Within Holly's mind; on the meanwhile**)

Inside Holly's mind, we find her in her old clothes in her half-dog demon form facing against herself except she was wearing her Shinobi uniform with the Orichalcos stone around her neck.

Holly yells out, in a serious tone, "What's the idea!? I don't want to kill this child! She has nothing to do with it!"

Evil Holly says, in a dark cold serious tone, "What's the big deal!? She's going to die sooner or later. Besides, she chose to be in the way of killing Sesshomaru!"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "I should have known that it was a bad idea to get involved with Dartz!"

Evil Holly tells her counterpart, in a dark cold serious tone, "Listen, girl, we're only doing this for the future to true Paradise! Humans like that Rin kid is only getting in the way! Aren't you getting sick and tired of always being dead weight with Genki and your friends, who always come to your rescue!? With Master Dartz, you won't have to rely on anyone to rescue you ever again! After all, didn't you promise Inuyasha that you'll help him get the head of that backstabbing miko that betrayed him for the Light of Destruction as well as NekitaKariba, Korvo, and especially Sesshomaru, no matter what the cost!?"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "You have a point there! True, I'm always holding Genki and others back! Like the time when Moo kidnapped me, it was my friends that rescued me! When my friends are fighting the Badies, I'm the only one that stays away! I'm sick of being a burden to them! I also want to teach that rotten miko a lesson on why isn't a good idea to mess with my family! I also want my revenge against Korvo, NekitaKariba, and Sesshomaru as well!" Holly then says, in a serious tone, "However, I don't want innocent people to suffer because of me! I don't want to kill Rin since she has nothing to do with our vendetta! I don't want to shred any blood with my claws!"

Evil Holly says, in a dark cold snort, "Damn it! I'm don't want to hear you fucking babbling!" Evil Holly snaps her fingers and a huge black fog appears surrounding Holly.

Holly yells out, shocked, "Hey!? What are you doing!?"

Evil Holly says, with an evil sly grin, "What does it look like, girlfriend!? You're going to be forced to see things my way! You think your little Millennium Item is going to keep IT from coming!"

(**Back in the 'real world'; on the meanwhile**)

Back at the fight, we find Divine Comet, who had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes and stood motionless.

Eternal Big Bang yells out to Divine Comet, in a dark cold serious tone, "Holly, what are you doing standing there!?" Just then, Eternal Big Bang caught the changing scent of his sister and he thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What's the…? Why's Holly's scent changing?"_

Inu no Taishou notices Divine Comet's changing scent and he thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Holly's scent it's similar to…!?"_ Inu no Taishou yells out to Rin, seriously, "Rin, get out of there! It just got even more dangerous!" On the meanwhile, Divine Comet's changing scent was noticeable by her sisters, as well as NekitaKariba, Kenochi, and Korvo.

Izayoi asks Divine Asteroid, curiously, "Megumi, what's going on?"

Divine Asteroid says, looking at her younger sister's motionless form, "It's Holly! Her scent as change!"

Korvo says, perplexed, "Holly's scent is similar to a full fledge yokai!"

Zera thinks in her mind, seriously, _"There's no doubt about it! Holly is transforming into a full fledge yokai! This isn't good!"_

Divine Comet growls, demonically, as her red demonic aura appears surrounding her body and Eternal Big Bang thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"There's no doubt! That's the same scent of a full yokai!"_

Divine Big Bang thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"How!? I thought her Millennium Item will keep her demonic powers in check and she isn't in any real danger!"_

Divine Comet growls, demonically, as her golden eyes turn red with blue pupils and purple marks on both cheeks while her claws grow even longer and her fangs grew slightly and she now takes the form of a full fledge demon. Divine Comet looks at Rin, hungrily for her blood, as she raises her claws to kill her, but then Inu no Taishou comes in and grabs her, but gets clawed on his back by his daughter's claws as he escapes.

Izayoi asks, worriedly, "What's happening to Holly?"

Divine Big Bang tells her mother, in a dark cold serious tone, "Zera told me and Inuyasha about our demon blood may take anytime that our lives may be in danger if we're away from the Tetsusaiga. When one of Naraku's incarnations, Goshinki, broke the Tetsusaiga with his fangs, Inuyasha and I transformed and killed Goshinki, but that fucking miko used the rosary to snap him out of it and Zera and Kenochi, just knocked me down. Since Holly has transformed, she gains a massive boost in all of her physical abilities, such as strength and durability, and become impervious to pain. The downside is that she cannot, however, distinguish between friend and foe. If left in that state, Holly will continue killing anything in her path until she is killed."

Divine Asteroid yells out, shocked, "What!? Kill until she's killed!"

Divine Comet turns to her father and Rin as Inu no Taishou prepares to fight his youngest daughter. Eternal Big Bang thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"I have to stop Holly before she kills Pops! My Tetsusaiga is used to prevent my demon side from taking over! It may do the same for her!"_ Eternal Big Bang rushes over to Divine Comet and he calls out, grabbing his sister's shoulders, "Holly, stop it!"

However, even with the Tetsusaiga near, Divine Comet doesn't get out of her demon form and slashes her brother's chest, causing him to yell out in pain.

Izayoi calls out, worriedly, "Inuyasha!"

Divine Big Bang says, stunned, "But how!? The Tetsusaiga was near Holly, how could it not have worked!" On the meanwhile, Divine Comet turns to her brother and lunges after him with her claws, but Eternal Big Bang dodges her as she makes a huge claw dent on the ground.

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Holly, cut it out! Return to your senses!" Divine Comet rushes after Eternal Big Bang to slash him with her claws and he continues to dodge them, but gets scratched on his arm and side, causing him to yelp in pain.

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Come on! We got to stop her before she kill him!" Soon enough, Divine Big Bang and Divine Asteroid lung after their younger sister while NekitaKariba tries to get up and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No! I can't let it end this way! Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly are my best friends and I've caused them nothing but pain just because I was trying to get stronger with my father! I won't lose them to this Dartz jerk! Please! If there's anything I can do to help them! Please, let me find it!"_ As NekitaKariba has these thoughts race through her mind, she feel a mysterious energy surging through her body, a great warm feeling come through her as this energy continues to surge, and on instinct, like she knew what this power is, she tug and tug on this energy inside of her towards the surface. Soon after, the astrological symbol of Taurus in emerald green appears on NekitaKariba's forehead.

The sigils were glowing so bright that everyone turns to face them and Divine Asteroid asks, perplexed, "What's going with her? Why is her forehead glowing?" Just then, as if on some kind of cue, the sigils on NekitaKariba's forehead blaze with bright lights that force everyone to cover their eyes.

Izayoi yells out, confused, "What is going on here?!" Soon after, when the golden light fades away and everyone looks to find that NekitaKariba, in a different form.

NekitaKariba's red hair was changed to long midnight blue hair, her blue eyes were turned to mysterious silver eyes, her cat ears were still there, she had honey colored skin, she had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore on his forehead in his 'Pharaoh' form, except it was dark blue colored, she was wearing the same clothing that Ishizu Ishtar's past life, Isis, wore in Ancient Egypt covering her slender feminine form, but it was pale blue in color with the Kanji symbols for Fire, Water, Earth and Air down the right side of her back lies and minus the hood. She had a golden heart-shaped brooch with the Millennium Symbol in the center in the bust area of her top and NekitaKariba's tail was still there. She was wearing on her feet, white formal Egyptian shoes, strapped to her back was her tiger skinned sai's, and an Egyptian Duel Disc, a Diadiankh, attached to her left wrist.

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold tone, "Who the hell are you!?"

Divine Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That disgusting scent! It's that backstabbing cat, NekitaKariba!"

NekitaKariba, in her new form, says, with a bit more mature sounding voice, "That's Mulan to you! I've tried reasoning with you guys and you left me with no choice!"

Divine Asteroid yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "We'll see about that, kitty!" Just as Divine Asteroid could move, her younger demonic sister rushes past her and headed straight for NekitaKariba…Mulan.

Mulan says, in a serious tone, "Holly, I won't allow you to get any human blood on your claws!" Just then, her golden brooch glows golden forcing everyone turn force their eyes closed and Divine Comet stops while howling in mental pain and her Orichalcos stone, suddenly is shattered into pieces and she reverts back to Holly, in her half-dog demon form, while losing consciousness.

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "What have you done to her!?"

Mulan says, in a serious tone, "I've made her return to normal by repealing the teachings of the Orichalcos away from her mind and heart!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!" Soon enough, the three dog hanyous charge after Mulan.

Mulan thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh man! What am I going to do?! I can't take them on with that kind of speed!"_

Zera yells out, horrified, "Milo!" Racked with wounds, Zera couldn't get up to help Mulan and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I've used almost all of my powers against Melody!"_

Just then a female voice calls out in Zera's mind, _**"Do you wish for the power to protect your family?"**_

Zera yells out, mentally and in a rare surprised tone, _**"Who is that?"**_

The female voice, similar to Zera's voice, calls out, with a deadly serious tone, _**"Who do you think? It's me! I'm within you! If you focus deep inside, you will find me! So, start looking!"**_ Just then images flow into Zera's mind of a female humanoid dog demon that looks similar to Zera, but her long silver hair that goes to her kneecaps, with honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, she has silver eight-pointed star earrings, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her voluptuous figure on every point of her body as well, except they are blue in color, wrapped around her own slender and feminine upper arms are blue armbands, she is wearing shoes similar to Mana's, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark blue in color, she has a golden staff that reaches down to the ground and up to her shoulder with a golden star jewel orb on top of the staff with the Millennium Symbol engraved in the center of the star jewel orb in her right hand, and, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist. Zera thinks in her mind, in a rare perplexed tone, _"What are these images in front of me?"_

The female voice yells out, strongly, _**"You already know that! Deep down, you know! Just reach out for the power within! Embrace it! If you wish for the power to protect your family, then you must take it!"**_

Zera calls out, mentally, _**"I don't care about the power itself, but if it will protect my family for all that will hurt them! That's fine by me!"**_ Zera closes her eyes and tugs on the `pull' she feels within her causing a feeling of power to flow through her. Just then Zera's body begins to glow golden and then she 'explodes' with golden light that and Kenochi yells out, shocked, "Zera!"

When the golden light fades away, everyone turn to see causing them along with Mulan to gasp to see Zera transformed into the female humanoid dog demon she saw in her visions.

Izayoi asks, perplexed, "Is that Zera!?"

Divine Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I know her! She's Runo, our older half-sister from Ancient Egypt!"

Zera…Runo says, with a serious tone, "That's right and I'm going to stop you three from killing my friend, right now!" Runo turns to Mulan and she says, seriously, "Milo, grab Holly and gather the injured along with my father!"

Mulan says, with a nod, "Right!" Mulan goes over to Holly's fallen form and Divine Asteroid yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "No you don't!" Divine Asteroid rushes over to Mulan using her super-speed.

Runo's Diadiankh activates and she calls out, strongly, "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Just then, a huge burst of blue light appears behind Runo and Obelisk the Tormentor appears behind her with a loud roar!

Jaken yells out, shocked, "It's Obelisk the Tormentor! That means that Lady Zera is one of the 'Chosen Yokai'!" On the meanwhile, Sesshomaru snarls at this with anger and a bit of jealously.

Runo yells out, strongly, "Obelisk the Tormentor, attack with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk the Tormentor launches its attack onto the three Orichalcos controlled dog hanyous and they howl in pain as they were hit then thrown to the ground, with some severe pains and burns, bit Runo didn't use much of Obelisk's power. Soon enough, Mulan carries Korvo's and Kenochi's beaten and battered forms along with Holly's fallen form towards Sesshomaru, while Inu no Taishou and Jaken with Rin in tow.

Izayoi yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "You're not taking my daughter away from me!" Izayoi rushes over to Mulan with a **Chidori** in her right hand, with a killing intent.

Runo calls out, strongly, "Millennium Staff, extend!" Just then, Runo's Millennium Staff grows in length and she swings it to hit Izayoi, throwing her away and hits the ground. Runo appears by her family and allies, using her new super-speed and she calls out, as her sacred energy appears around her body, "Obelisk, use my power to destroy this barrier!" Just then, Obelisk turns yellow and slams its huge fist to the barrier, destroying it.

Divine Big Bang yells out, shocked, "Our barrier! She destroyed it!"

Inu no Taishou yells out, seriously, "Let's leave!"

Runo says, with a sly smile, "I know how, father!" Runo glows bright blue while producing a huge energy ball that surrounds her as well as her family and allies, disappearing from sight.

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "Damn it! They took Holly with them!"

Divine Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Don't worry, we'll get her back from those pigs!"

(**In the headquarters of the Orichalcos; At this moment**)

At the moment at the end of the fight, we find ourselves in the headquarters of the Orichalcos and Dartz is shocked when he feels Holly's 'extraction' from the control of the Orichalcos.

Dartz yells out, shocked, "No! Lady Holly has been set free!" Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "Well, she has done her duty to the Orichalcos and it seems like the fifth 'Chosen Hanyou', NekitaKariba will be a real thorn in my plans! She would be immune to Light Yagami's Orichalcos Note with that blasted Millennium Item of hers! No matter in the end, she will be one of the next victim of the Orichalcos!"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines along with Akane's family assemble around Akane's still motionless body with Hilary gaining a new look after TK, Davis, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Ryoga, and their Digimon partners told them what had happened.

Hilary has her hair in its usual style, but her hair is pitch black with dark violet highlights in it, her lips are dark violet in color, she had on a black leather-like choker on, her lips were dark violet colored, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is become a black and blue mixture with every part of it that was white is pitch black in color now, her fingernails are dark violet in color, she has pitch black see-through stocking covering all of her legs including the portions under her mini-skirt, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black in color now.

Kasumi says, horrified, "Oh my! Akane played that horrible Seal of Orichalcos!"

Soun says, in disbelief, "How could she do this!?"

Ukyo says, with a snort, "If she was bait into playing it through her ego, then I'm not surprised!"

Raphael says, in a serious tone, "This situation is very familiar too me! Ten years ago, the pharaoh played the Seal of Orichalcos and when he lost, Yugi took his place." Just then, Akane groans as she slowly regains consciousness and Alister yells out, surprised, "She's awake!"

Joey yells out, stunned, "But how!? She lost the duel!"

Akane slowly opens her eyes as she slowly sits up and Mimi says, with a smile, "We're glad that you're okay, Akane!" Akane slowly stands up and Raphael asks, surprised, "How? How did you escape!?" Just then, Akane starts to sob in sadness and Keiko asks, concerned, "Is everything okay, Akane?"

Akane says, in a solemn tone, "No, Keiko! It's far from alright!" Akane then sobs even more as and Soun says, perplexed, "I thought that if one loses an Orichalcos duel, loses his or her soul."

Akane says, lowly, "Believe me, dad, a soul was taken, but it wasn't mine or Hiroshi's." Soon enough, Akane explained about Princess Uzi was emerged to her soul as well as how it happened.

Yugi says, seriously, "The Orichalcos must have taken Princess Uzi's soul in Akane's place!"

Akane says, solemnly, "It's not fair! It should have been me, not her! I was the one who played the Seal of Orichalcos since I'm the one who allowed her temper to get the better of her. She warned me about playing that card and I didn't listen to her. This is exact what happens to me ever since this whole incident happened started when Dartz set Ranma and me up! Ranma tried to tell me otherwise, but as always I didn't listen! I just allowed my emotions and temper get the better of me, again!"

Tristan says, with a smile, "Hey don't worry, Akane!"

Joey says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! We'll get Princess Uzi back for you!" Just then, a bright pale blue light appears which made everyone shut their eyes.

Syrus yells out, stunned, "What's that!?" Soon enough, the light fades away and everyone turns to see Runo, Mulan, Jaken, Rin, Inu no Taishou, who had the injured Korvo, Kenochi, and Sesshomaru along with an unconscious Holly in his arms.

Genki yells out, shocked, "Holly!"

Miroku yells out, stunned, "Kenochi!"

Kohaku yells out, horrified, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Soon enough, the three rushes over to them and Runo says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about Holly, she's back with us!"

Genki says, stunned, "What!? But how?!"

Mulan points at her golden brooch and she says, with a smile, "My Millennium Brooch has the power to look into a person's heart and release their true selves as well as contain 'sinister forces' in a person. My Millennium Brooch found out that Holly is kind and gentle as well as never hurt anyone so my item allowed me to destroy her Orichalcos stone and bring her back to our side."

Kira asks, curiously, "Question, who the hell are two you!?" Just then, Runo and Mulan turn back to their 'civilian forms' and everyone gasp in shock.

Sango yells out, shocked, "Zera! NekitaKariba!"

Koenma's voice calls out, "So, their powers have awaken I see!" Just then, Koenma appears with Botan, in her adult female Obelisk Blue uniform, Genkai, and an old man in a grey cloak riding some kind of weird three-eyed ox that looks demonic in nature through it is docile in expression.

Miroku says, shocked, "Master Totosai, what brings you here!?"

Totosai says, in a serious tone, "When I heard that Inu no Taishou came back to this era, I was surprised."

Inu no Taishou says, with a smile, "I see that you haven't changed as well, old friend."

Totosai says, with a smile, "Well, I'm still alive and kicking!" Totosai looks at Holly's fallen form and he says, in a plain tone, "So, this is your youngest pup!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh while putting Holly, Kenochi, Sesshomaru, and Korvo on the ground, "Yes! We finally got her back from an evil madman named Dartz and we're relieved for that."

Just then, Yukina went to Korvo's side and proceed to heal him and Totosai says, in a serious tone, "And that reckless fool of a son of yours is still brainwashed along with his sisters."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "That's right and it was Inuyasha and Holly that were the ones responsible for Sesshomaru's condition."

Kohaku, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gasp in shock at that news and Shippo yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha and Holly are the ones who did that!?"

Miroku tells Shippo, in a serious tone, "We couldn't be surprised since with Inuyasha's ability to get stronger anytime that he fights, it was only a matter of time that he actually surpasses Sesshomaru."

Rin looks at Holly's unconscious form and she asks, concerned, "Will Lady Holly be okay?"

Sango says, with a plain tone, "I hope so, Rin."

Zera says, with an annoyed, "Sango, would you please stop saying stuff like that?"

Miroku tells Zera, with a plain tone, "It's not what you think, Zera. If Holly remembers what she did under the Orichalcos, it might be majorly traumatic."

Genki says, worriedly, "Oh right! Once Holly finds out, she'll be really bummed out! I hope that her depression wouldn't be so deep!"

Zera says, snarling at Kagome, "Well, she wouldn't be in this mess if some stupid priestess brat didn't let her emotions get the better of her and let some alien freak turn her into a mindless tool for universal destruction!"

Kagome lowers her head in shame and Sanosake asks, pleading, "Zera, can you please stop berating my sister already?"

Zera says, with a snarl, "No way, Sanosake! Your moron sister got herself into this mess and now, she has to reap what she sowed! The only reason why Holly was under the Orichalcos control was her own revenge against your stupid sister for what she's done to Inuyasha!"

Just then Holly moans out and Miroku says, seriously, "Holly is waking up!" Everyone looks to see Holly rise to a sitting position and slowly open her eyes.

Holly says, with a moan, "Ow! Why in the world do I have such a nasty headache? It felt like Golem smashed his hand onto my head!"

Genki knees by her and he asks, "Holly, are you okay!?"

Holly says, in a reply while looking at Genki, "Yeah! I just have a nasty headache!" Holly looks around and she asks, perplexed, "Where am I?" Holly looks at her clothes and she says, curiously, "And why am I wearing these weird clothing and these weird earrings!?"

After he's healed, Kenochi says, worriedly, "We're going have to explain to her what happened?!"

Holly looks at NekitaKariba, Kenochi, and Zera and she says, perplexed, "Milo!? Kenochi!? Zera!? Wh…!?"

Inu no Taishou tells Holly, with a concerned tone, "Don't overexert yourself, Holly!"

Holly looks at her demonic father and Sesshomaru she says, surprised while picking up their scents, "Sesshomaru! Fa…father! But I thought that you were dead." Just then the images of what happened with her joining Dartz and the Orichalcos, her victims, and her battles as an Orichalcos soldier including what she was going to do to Rin. Holly says, shaking in horror, "No…it can't be…"

Sesshomaru says, plainly, "She remembered what she did under Dartz's control."

Holly says, horror, "No…how could I let this happen…?"

Genki tells Holly, "Holly, it wasn't your fault. He used your feelings for Inuyasha and what happened to manipulate you to his will."

Holly says, shaking in horror from the memories, "Yes, but I let him cloud what really happened. And I committed crimes more malevolent than any Badie could! I stole many souls and feed them to some overgrown lizard in a mad scheme to wipe out all living beings on the planet! How could I let this happen?" Holly then slams her right fist into the ground causing the side of her fist to be imprinted on the ground. Holly says, lowly while tears came down her eyes, "How could I…? I even tried to kill an innocent little human girl!"

While Holly was bowing her head in shame, Kagome says, lowly and solemnly, "This is all my fault!"

Yuka tells Kagome, annoyed, "Would you please stop saying that!?"

Kagome says, plainly, "I can't! Holly wouldn't have gotten herself involved with Dartz if it hadn't been for me! She hasn't seen her brother in a long time and Dartz used that to his advantage to get Holly under her control!"

Just then, Zera picks up an aura similar to that of a priestess coming near and she says, in a growl, "Hold that thought!" Zera draws her sword from her back and Kenochi says, worriedly, "Zera drew her sword! That could mean that a priestess is heading this way!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I don't blame her for being cautious because I'm sensing two dark auras heading this way!" Just then, everyone that had special powers got into defensive positions while Holly slowly stands up and a familiar female voice calls out, evilly, "Very obvious, monk!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "I know that voice!" Just then, in a flash of dark violet light, Tsubaki appears in front our heroes and heroines.

Keade yells out, shocked, "Tsubaki!"

Zera says, in a snort, "Not you again! We killed you!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Who's the lady!?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Her name is Tsubaki! She was one of our enemies from the Feudal Era who worked with Naraku to try to kill Kagome! She was also mentioned as Kikyo's rival!"

Zera says, in a snort, "That goes to show you how incredible weak she is!"

Tsubaki says, in a nasty tone, "Which it, dog! You, those half-breed brother and sister of yours, and that wretched girl got lucky!"

Zera says, with a deadly serious tone and glare, "I think someone seems to forget what happens to someone, who actually says that horrible word 'half-breed' in my presence, which insults my half-brother and sisters greatly! I think we should get another demonstration why not to say that word!"

Tsubaki yells out, in a nasty tone, "You don't scare me, Zera! Do you really think that I'd come alone!"

Sango yells out, strongly, "What do you mean!?"

Just then, another female voice calls out, evilly, "She means me, demon slayer!" Just then, Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, and Korvo gasps in shock while Zera gains an enraged expression on her face and Zera says, in an angered tone, "That voice…!" Just then, in a fog of smoke, the female figure that was with Tsubaki earlier appears.

This female looked almost like Kikyo, except she was wearing a dark violet version of Kikyo's priestess uniform and a red spear in her hands.

Zera says, in an angered tone, "You?!"

Kenochi yells out, angrily, "What the hell are you doing here, murderer!?"

The dark clad priestess says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, it seems that the little dogs remember me!"

Kenochi yells out, in an angered scowl, "How can we ever forget your fucking face, murderer!? I'm trying to forget about that!"

Miroku asks Kenochi, "You know this priestess?"

Sesshomaru says, in an extreme angered tone unlike him, "Indeed, monk! I do not know how she came back to life, but she will be sent back to the afterlife!"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "Back off, Sesshomaru! She's mine!"

Korvo yells out, angrily, "You have some nerve coming here, Vitani!"

The dark clad priestess, Vitani, says, looking at Korvo, "I miss you too, partner!"

Korvo yells out, angrily, "Don't remind me! Working with you was the biggest mistake that I've ever did!"

Holly asks Zera, "Zera, what's going on? Who is this woman?"

Zera tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Holly, get behind me! I don't want to lose another loved one to this filth!"

Vitani says, in an angered tone, "How dare you call me filth, demon!? It was those half-breed brats that sent me to my grave! Now, where are they!?"

Kenochi yells out, in a strong tone, "You're not laying a hand on them, bitch!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Actually, little brother, she's not getting to see them since she along with Tsubaki is going to die!"

Tsubaki yells out, nastily, "You kill us! Don't make me laugh, Zera! We're much stronger than before! We know all about your sacred energy and it doesn't care us a bit!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Oh yeah!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Stay out of this, Davis! This doesn't concern you!"

Vitani says, with an evil sly smile, "We're not going to fight yet, demon! We're just sending a message that we're alive and we'll make you and those half-breed brats pay for what they did to me! Until then…" Soon enough, the two priestesses disappear in a puff of dark smoke.

Kenochi yells out, angrily, "Get back here, coward!"

Kira asks Zera and Kenochi, seriously, "Okay, you two, who was that priestess!?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Kira, this matter has become a family one! I will not have you or your friends and family get involved in this!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "We just curious, okay! When she showed her face to us, we automatically got involved! We just want to know who we are dealing with here!"

NekitaKariba asks Zera, curiously, "Zera, who was that priestess!?"

Zera says, in an angered snarl while glaring at Korvo, "Why don't you ask him? He knows about her as well since he's the one, who helped her kill every half-demon child in my palace and more importantly Shizune!"

Holly and NekitaKariba gasp in shock and horror and Holly says, horrified, "Shizune-onee-chan was killed!"

Kenochi says, in a snarl while glaring at Korvo, "That's right, Holly! He was the one, who helped that rotten priestess murder her in cold blood!"

Holly yells out, in disbelief, "That can't be true! Korvo would never do something like that!"

Zera yells out, seriously, "Why don't you ask the filth yourself!? I'm going to search for that murderer so I can kill her myself! I didn't get the chance before, but now I will avenge Shizune's death as well as the half-demon children that we're killed! Since she's already dead, I wouldn't be breaking Spirit World rules!" With that, Zera takes to the skies to search for Tsubaki and Vitani.

NekitaKariba asks, looking at Korvo, who bowed his head in shame, "Korvo, tell me that it's not true! Tell me that it's not a joke!"

Korvo says, solemnly, "Milo, you should know as much as I do that Zera would never joke about something like that."

Miroku asks, curiously, "Who's Shizune?"

Kenochi says, in a serious snarl, "Shizune was our, especially Zera's, best friend!"

Shippo says, stunned, "Zera's best friend!"

Yuka says, in disbelief, "You mean she actually had one!"

Holly says, seriously, "Of course! Why wouldn't you think that way!? My sister is one of the kindest demons around!"

Ayumi says, stunned, "Kind!? Girl, I think that you need a refresher! Your sister has absolutely no heart whatsoever! If she even had one, then she'd give Kagome a second chance with Inuyasha!"

Just then, Kagome's name got into Holly's memory and she says, with frost tone and a scowl unlike her, "You mean the same wretch who willing abandoned my brother for a madman after leaving him to be raped by that claypot witch, Kikyo!"

Kagome bows her head in shame and Genki says, seriously, "It wasn't her fault! She was…!"

Kagome says, interrupting Genki, "Genki, don't try to defend me! Holly is absolutely right! Like Zera, she has a right to be angry with me! Even though, I was tricked, I should have known Inuyasha would never willingly hurt me and assumed the worst. I don't blame her for hating me. I pretty much hate myself, right now."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "And we're as much to blame too! Now, thanks to what happened, Zera is forbidding Kagome from coming anywhere near a touching distance of Inuyasha and as soon as the case with the 'Dark Signers', the Orichalcos, and the Light of Destruction is over, she's taking you, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi away and we'll never see them again because Zera will wipe Inuyasha's memories of us, especially Kagome and Kikyo, clean!"

Holly says, surprised, "She said that!"

Shippo says, seriously, "That's right! Your sisters, Melody and Zera, never once trusted Kagome, just because she was the reincarnation of a priestess, especially the one, who sealed them to a tree for fifty years and she came from a priestess family. All they do is put Kagome down with verbal or physical abuse and anything bad that happens to Inuyasha is always Kagome's fault! They blame her for everything and were probably waiting for the one moment like this to happen to make Inuyasha to never have anything to do with another priestess after again! They've had it in for Kagome ever since the day they've seen her! They don't know her the way that we do or even gave her a single chance if it would benefit them for themselves."

Miroku says, pleadingly, "We're begging you to not to hold any ill feelings towards Kagome too! She really loves your brother so much!"

Sota says, pleadingly, "Yeah! She's really sorry! Ever since she heard about what really happened between Inuyasha and that Kikyo woman and Inuyasha's brainwashing by that creep, Dartz, Kagome has been blaming herself to where she hasn't eaten for days on and shutting herself in her room. The worst part about this is that Zera doesn't even care! She's willing to let Kagome rot!"

Holly turns to NekitaKariba and she asks, curiously, "Is that true, Milo?"

NekitaKariba says, with a nod, "Sure do, Holly-chan! I don't understand how Zera can be so harsh and unforgiving and really see that Kagome is suffering just as much as she is!"

Shippo says, plainly, "But Zera's always harsh and unforgiving as well as rude and vindictive, especially with priestesses! She's had in for Kagome ever since she first laid eyes on her!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "Well, she isn't always this way! She used to be kind and understanding!"

Eri says, in disbelief, "Kind and understanding! That's hard to believe after hearing her slam Kagome with harsh words!"

Hikari tells Holly, in a serious tone, "They're right, Holly! It's hard to actually believe that Zera was once kind!"

Keade tells Hikari, in a plain tone, "I've heard what happened and I couldn't believe it myself! It seems that Zera and Melody were once kind and gentle as well!"

Shippo yells out, in disbelief, "Melody…kind! Inuyasha, I could probably understand, but Melody! I'm still actually having a hard time to believe that Zera was kind! Anything horrible Inuyasha may do, Melody and Zera could do even worse! Inuyasha is the only one that those two show any sign of kindness and show Kagome nothing more than utter disgust, disrespect, and mistrust! Zera even turned Koga into a pincushion one time! If it wasn't for Inuyasha, then Kagome would have been killed by those two a long time ago!"

Holly says, surprised, "Killing a human! That doesn't sound like the Zera and Melody I knew!"

Genki tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Holly, I don't know what to tell you! From what I've read the reports that Pacifier Breath gave us about your sister is that she has earned her the nickname, 'Zera the Destroyer'. She is quite infamous because she is a known miko hater. It is said that the instant that one comes near her, she attacks the miko ruthlessly without sense of remorse or compassion. However, when it comes to other humans, she leaves them alone unless they attack her or something, but even then she just knocks them unconsciousness at worse. But if you are a priestess, you had better get your butt out of there or she will take her out. However, it is only part of the reason that she is known as Zera the Destroyer. She has taken out so many other types of demons and plenty of them were among the worst of the worse. She is also known as 'Storm Zera' because when she attacks, she comes in like a huge storm and you don't know what hit you before it is too late. Everyone knows her reputation at least somewhat well and knows not to get her mad because it is said that she can be very hot-tempered. She's also training other half-demon children to defend themselves from other priestesses and to take them out when attacked by one."

After hearing about this, Holly says, horrified, "I can't believe that Zera would do such a thing!"

Korvo tells Holly, plainly, "Holly, don't place any ill will towards your sister! She's only doing what she feels is best and to tell you the truth, like her, I hated priestesses as well too and after hearing about Kagome, I'm believing a little bit that not all priestesses are bad. Also, I'm the one to blame for Zera's change as well."

Kenochi says, with a snort, "I wouldn't believe a word that filthy traitor is telling you, Holly!"

Inu no Taishou tells his son, "Kenochi, I'd like to know everything that has happened from your words. What happened right after the night I died? I know that you promised Zera not to tell anyone else, but I'd like to hear as well as the others too."

Keiko tells Kenochi, in a serious tone, "Kenochi, if you tell us, then we promise that we won't get ourselves involved in this matter anymore than we are."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "Well, it's a start. Okay, I'll tell you everything!"

~Next time~

Kagome: What's this!? Inuyasha as a little boy!

Kenochi: That's right, Kagome! This is our past and what happened earlier then.

Genki: Next time: A Horrible Past Unveiled


	119. A Horrible Past Unveiled Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 11****9: A Horrible Past Unveiled; Family**

Ani-ue or Onii-san: Big Brother

Ane-ue or Onee-chan: Big Sister

(**In a forest in Feudal Era Japan; Many years ago before Naraku**)

We find ourselves, in a deep forest of Feudal Era Japan, in the mid-afternoon, we find a small red clad child like figure around the age of four if he were human with the dog like ears and crying since he was lost. That's right; the little boy walking in the forest alone was Inuyasha, when he was a small boy with small sandals that fit his feet.

Young Inuyasha says, in a child like version of teenage Inuyasha's voice while solemnly and fearfully, "Where's Kenochi? Where's my big brother?" Young Inuyasha calls out, "Kenochi! Kenochi!" Young Inuyasha calls out, in a child like version of his voice, "Anyone!" When he received no answer, Young Inuyasha then starts to sob fearfully and he runs deeper in forest to find Kenochi and sits by a tree. When he sees a blue butterfly flying in front of him and lands on a flower, Young Inuyasha says, while dying his tears and with a smile, "Hi!" Young Inuyasha runs over to the butterfly, but it flew away from him and Young Inuyasha yells out, "Come back!" Young Inuyasha runs after the butterfly and he calls out, "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to look!" The butterfly lands on a trunk of a tree, real high, and Young Inuyasha says, plainly, "You want me to climb over there!" Young Inuyasha runs as fast as he could to jump onto the tree branch as high as he could, but not high enough, and tries to grip the tree branch with his little claws, but it didn't work and he comes sliding down.

Inuyasha gets up on his feet, dusts his red kimono clean, and walks away from the tree to find his older half-brother. As he was walking, Inuyasha hear a rustle in the bushes and he turns to the noise with a fearful expression on his face. Inuyasha says, fearfully, "Butterfly!" Inuyasha slowly walks towards the bushes and then, something jumps out and knocks him down on his back. Inuyasha looks up to see a huge ogre appearing above him looking at him, hungrily. Inuyasha was now scared that he was going to eaten since he wasn't strong enough to defend himself. The ogre goes in for the kill and Inuyasha braces himself to get eaten, until he hears the sound of the ogre getting chopped into pieces. Inuyasha looks the remains of the demon in confusion as he turns to see a tall figure, behind him, which appears to be a late teenage version of his elder half-brother, Sesshomaru with his left arm in place, behind him with his poison whip.

Inuyasha got on his feet, dusts himself, and he asks, while sniffing him, "Hey, you smell like my sisters and my big brother!" Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha with emotionless eyes while retract his poison whip and Inuyasha says, bowing his head, "Thank you for saving me, anyways!" Sesshomaru walks off wordlessly leaving Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Hey, wait! Come back!" Inuyasha runs after Sesshomaru and he calls out, "Hey, why do you smell like my sister and brother anyways!" Sesshomaru keeps walking while ignoring his younger half-brother and Inuyasha calls out, annoyed, "Hey, I'm talking to you! Can you hear me!"

Sesshomaru says, while eying him and walking, "Of course, I can hear you, boy! The only reason why I killed that demon was that he was in my way! It had nothing to do with you! Now, stop following me or I will kill you, half-breed!"

Inuyasha then stops at that word and he says, perplexed, "Half-breed?" Just then, Sesshomaru takes up in the skies and Inuyasha calls out, "At least, you can tell me where to get home! I'm lost!" Sesshomaru then ignores Inuyasha's callings and when Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha then resumes sobbing in defeat.

(**Elsewhere in the forest; on the meanwhile**)

At another part of the forest, we find a medium sized figure racing through the forest looking for someone or something. The figure stops and we look closely to see a pre-teen version of Kenochi, wearing a child like version of his usual kimono, minus the armor and he was looking for his younger half-brother.

Kenochi calls out, in a child like version of adult Kenochi's voice, "Hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you!"

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Kenochi, any sign of him!" Kenochi turns to see mid-teenaged Korvo with his left arm still in place and no claw marks on his face and a female dog demon walking towards him.

The female dog demon stood real tall almost to late-teenage Sesshomaru's height with her long silver hair long tied in a tied in a ponytail similar to Melody's hairstyle, narrowed blue eyes that had kind and fierce look, and she had blue marks on her face. She had claws that were the same size as a dog demon humanoid of her age. She had a sexy slender female figure under a golden kimono with a red phoenix on the back of it. Her kimono was short, stopping just above her mid-thigh, showing off her sexy and seductive legs and the top of her kimono revealed a moderate cleavage of her well-developed, curved, and voluptuous bust. The kimono was tied closed with a red silk sash that was tied in a large bow in the back with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline. Wrapped around her back was a sheath and sword, similar to Norman from Mighty Max and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi has from his 'Tenchi Muyo' anime series.

Kenochi says, in a reply, "Not a clue, Suzame! Zera and Lady Izayoi will kill me if something bad happens to the runt!"

The female dog demon, Suzame, yells out, annoyed, "What were you doing, Kenochi! You were supposed to watch him!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "Hey! I was getting fruits and he happened to wonder off somewhere!"

Suzame says, in a serious tone, "Well, you better hope for your sake that Zera or Lady Izayoi don't find out what happened!"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "No joke! Lady Izayoi may be a human, but she can be just as scary as Zera and my mother!"

Korvo sniffs the air and he says, seriously, "Its faint, but I'm picking up Inuyasha's scent."

Suzame asks Korvo, "Where!"

Korvo yells out, seriously, "This way!" Korvo dashes towards the direction of Inuyasha's scent with Suzame and Kenochi following him.

(**Back with Young Inuyasha; sometime after**)

At another part of the forest, around the river stream with many rocks, we find the young Inuyasha trying to get across the river as he tries to places his onto another rock to get across the river. As he was walking across the river, he sobs and he cries out, worriedly, "Mama! Ane-ue! Ani-ue!" The young dog hanyou was afraid that was still lost until he sees a little blue jay on a log near the river. Inuyasha calls out, happily, "Well, hello there, you're a pretty bird!" Inuyasha runs over to the log, lies down on his stomach to look at the blue jay, and he says, with a child-like smile, "It's nice to meet you! Do you have a name! I'm Inuyasha!"

When the blue jay flew away, Inuyasha goes in to try to catch it and he yells out, "Hey, don't go!" While doing so, the log that he was in falls into the river with Inuyasha on it. As the little dog hanyou was going down with the log, he screams out, worriedly and fearfully, "Mama! Ane-ue! Ani-ue! Help me!"

(**Back with Korvo, Suzame, and Kenochi; on the meanwhile**)

At another part of the forest, we find Korvo rushing through the path with Suzame and Kenochi following and Korvo says, seriously, "Inuyasha's scent is here! I'm sure of it!"

Suzame says, "I can smell him, but I'm also picking up Sesshomaru's scent!"

Kenochi says, worriedly, "This isn't good! Sesshomaru hates hanyous like Inuyasha! It's probably a good thing that I don't smell Inuyasha's blood or Zera and Lady Izayoi will kill me!"

Just then, a familiar male child voice calls out, fearfully, "Help me!"

Suzame yells out, seriously, "That's Inuyasha's voice! He's in trouble!" Just then, the three young dog demons approach the stream and sees a log where the little dog hanyou is trying all his might to stay on the log while screaming for his mother and older half-siblings.

Kenochi calls out, worriedly, "Inuyasha!" Kenochi rushes over to the aid of his younger half-brother with Korvo and Suzame following. As he was trying to keep a grip of the log, Inuyasha looks at shore and he says, happily, "It's Kenochi along with Suzame-onee-chan and Korvo-onii-san!" Inuyasha soon almost loses his grip and hits the water, while trying to grab hold of the log and screaming for help.

Korvo says, seriously, "He's not going to make it!"

Kenochi calls out, seriously, "Hang on, little bro! I'll be right there!" Kenochi runs over to save Inuyasha by taking flight with Korvo and Suzame following him in the same fashion. Kenochi flies over to his younger half-brother to grab him and he says, "Just a little further!"

Korvo yells out, pointing at a low cave on the river, "Kenochi, look up!" Kenochi looks up at the cave and seeing no way to get Inuyasha in time as the log with the little dog hanyou goes throw the cave.

Korvo yells out, worriedly, "Inuyasha!" Just then, Suzame flies upward over the mountain wall and over the small mountain. Suzame appears by the cave exit, which was where the river water was falling off and she sees the log coming up with the little dog hanyou crying in fear.

Suzame yells out, "Inuyasha!" Just as the log was falling out, she quickly grabs Inuyasha in her arms, safety. As the log hits the water below, Inuyasha saw that he was in Suzame's arms and he cries onto Suzame's chest, knowing that he's now safe. Inuyasha says, sobbing, "Oh Suzame-onee-chan, I was so scared!"

Suzame places her hand onto the young dog hanyou's head, putting it while kissing his forehead, soothing his cries and she says, kindly, "It's okay, Inu-chan! You're safe now!" Soon enough, Suzame takes the sobbing hanyou boy upwards and back to his older half-brother. Later on, Suzame and Inuyasha meet up with Korvo and Kenochi, who were near the shore and they see Suzame land on the ground.

Kenochi calls out, with a relief, "Little brother!" Kenochi and Korvo run over to them and Kenochi asks, "Is he okay?"

Suzame says, patting gently on the sobbing boy's head, "He's fine! He almost had a run-in with death."

After knowing that he was really safe, Inuyasha jumps off of Suzame's arms and into Kenochi's arms. Inuyasha cries out in his chest, "Oh Kenochi, I was so scared!"

Kenochi pats his younger half-brother's head and he says, with a smile, "There's no need to be scared now, little brother." Kenochi sets his younger half-brother down and he says, with a teasing smile while kneeling in front of him, "Look at you, Inuyasha, you're all wet!"

Inuyasha tells Kenochi, "I fell in the river, big brother! But I'm fine, now!"

Kenochi picks Inuyasha off the ground and he says, placing him on his back, "Anyway, it's get going, little bro! Zera and your mother must be worried!"

Inuyasha says, with a happily glee, "Okay, big bro!" Soon enough, the dog yokais and hanyou left the area and where their family was waiting for them.

(**Within a human village; sometime later**)

At a human village, we find many villagers doing their work like gardening with the men, cleaning with the women, and human children playing. Just then, Kenochi, Korvo, who had an arm full of wood, Suzame, and Inuyasha on Kenochi's back walked into the village, which earned them multiple glares at them, especially Inuyasha, who cower on Kenochi's back, and whisper harsh things about them especially Inuyasha with his half-demon in-heritage with Suzame glaring at them with a deadly glare.

Suzame yells out, nastily while shaking her right fist, "What are you people glaring at! If you have a problem about us bringing a child back to his village, then say it! If you do have a problem, the TOUGH DEAL WITH IT! If not, then I'll be sure to introduce your faces to my fists!" That got the villagers to go back to their own business while holding nervous and fearful facial expressions on their faces, while Korvo and Kenochi looked at her fearfully. Suzame says, with a snort, "Thought so!"

Inuyasha tells Suzame, with a kind smile, "Thanks, Suzame-onee-chan!"

Suzame says, with a kind smile, "Don't mention it, Inu-chan! Just ignore those idiots, they just too stupid to know what a special child you are." Suzame then kisses Inuyasha's left cheek, making him blush in embarrassment, which Suzame giggles at the sight.

Korvo says, with a smile, "Let's head to the castle, right away, guys!"

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "Oh I see! You just can't wait until you see my sister so you two can lovely dovey!"

Korvo yells at Kenochi, annoyed while holding back his blush, "What's that, runt!"

Suzame gets in between the two dog yokai and she says, seriously, "In case, you've forgotten, you two, there's a child present and Korvo, you should know better!" Korvo huffs annoyed as they walked over to a palace village where they are greeted by Izayoi and a mid-teenage version of Zera.

Zera's teenage look has her long silver hair tied to a ponytail and narrowed golden eyes, showed kindness and strength. She had her own voluptuous female figure under her white kimono top in a style that showed her moderate cleavage for her perfect curves and yellow kimono skirt, which stopped half way near her kneecaps and showed her well toned legs, with sandals, and her claws were slightly shorter than her young adult ones.

Inuyasha jumps from Kenochi's body and runs over into his mother's arms while he was carried by her. Izayoi says, surprised, "Inuyasha, you're almost soak and wet!"

Zera asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Just as Kenochi was going to speak, Inuyasha says, plainly, "I accidently fell into a river, mama! I'm fine really! Kenochi and the others were the ones, who pulled me out of the water."

Izayoi says, with a loving smile, "As long as you're okay, sweetie!"

Korvo says, while carrying the logs in his arms, "Lady Izayoi, we brought some firewood for you!"

Izayoi tells Korvo, with a kind smile, "Korvo, that's awfully sweet of you! Thank you!"

Zera says, with a kind smile, "We really appreciate your help, Korvo!"

Korvo held back a blush and he says, plainly while putting the wood logs by the stairs, "It's no problem, Lady Zera."

Inuyasha asks Izayoi, curiously, "Hey mama, do you know of another dog demon that smelled almost like Zera and Kenochi?" Just then, Izayoi and the young dog demons looked at Inuyasha with surprised and horror filled looks, knowing who the little dog hanyou was speaking of.

Korvo says, worriedly, "Oh no! Don't tell me that Inuyasha had a run-in with Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Se-ssh-om-aru!"

Zera says, glaring at Kenochi, "Kenochi, what exactly happened? You were supposed to be watching him!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "Hey, I didn't know that he ran into Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Who's Sesshomaru?"

Suzame asks, while changing the subject, "Hey, where's the girls! We were planning on taking them to Zera's palace!"

Izayoi calls out to the palace, while setting Inuyasha down, "Melody! Megumi! Holly! Get out here!" Just then, a four year old child-like versions of Melody, wearing a child like version of her yellow kimono, but her long silver hair was down to her waist, instead of her usual ponytail, Megumi, wearing a child-like version of her orange and yellow kimono, but her long silver hair was down and Holly, who was wearing a green kimono similar to Rin's with her silver hair tied in two pigtails with red ribbons came running out of the palace and get down the stairs. Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "As you can see, all three of them, especially Melody, were punished for leaving the village without permission, yesterday. So, I'll let them go with you, just this once."

Melody says, in a child-like version of teenage Melody's voice, "I just don't want to deal with that stupid Renta!"

Izayoi says, perplexed, "Renta?"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "He's a black haired dog hanyou that Melody gets into fights with."

Izayoi says, with a sigh, "Melody, you didn't…?"

Melody says, annoyed, "It's not my fault, mama! He's the one, who starts it with the insults!"

Izayoi tells her eldest daughter, scolding, "But still it's not lady-like to get into fights!" Izayoi then thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Though, I was a ninja from my village, who fought every day until I met Inu no Taishou!"_

Holly asks her mother, in a child-like version of teenage Holly's voice, "Mama, can Milo come with us?"

Izayoi asks, curiously, "Milo?"

Zera says, with a smile, "Her real name is NekitaKariba and she lives in a village almost near here! The reason why she nick named herself 'Milo' is that her name was too long! She's a hanyou like Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly!"

Megumi tells Izayoi, in a child-like version of teenage Megumi's voice, "Mama, Milo is the one, who saved us from those demons, who attacked us!"

Izayoi says, curiously, "She did? Well, we need to find her!"

Just then, a child like version of NekitaKariba's voice calls out, "I'm right here, Lady Izayoi!" Soon enough, a child like version of NekitaKariba wearing a child like version of her kimono runs towards them.

Zera, Kenochi, Korvo, and Suzame were surprised at this and Zera thinks in her mind, seriously, _"A Neko hanyou! The Neko clan is our enemy! However, she did save the girls' lives, so I guess that she can't be all that bad! Besides, she's only a little girl!"_

Megumi says, happily, "Milo-chan!" NekitaKariba comes in and grabs Melody, Megumi, and Holly into a hug. NekitaKariba looks at Inuyasha and she asks, curiously, "Who's he?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I'm Inuyasha!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "He's our brother too!"

Zera says, with a kind smile, "I'm Zera and their older sister!"

Kenochi says, with a smile, "I'm Kenochi, their big brother!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "I'm Suzame!"

Korvo says, with a kind smile, "And I'm Korvo!"

NekitaKariba says, taking in their scents, "But Zera-onee-chan and Kenochi-onii-chan don't smell like hanyous!"

Kenochi says, with a kind giggle, "That's because we're only fully fledged yokai!"

Zera says, with a kind smile, "You don't have to worry, NekitaKariba. My brother, Korvo, Suzame, and myself are the only fully fledged yokais that doesn't look down on hanyous at all!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "That's right! It's not like you asked to be born a hanyou!"

NekitaKariba says, with a kind smile, "Thanks for your kindness and please call me, Milo! My real name is just too long!"

Izayoi says, with a kind smile, "Very well, Milo! Now, you all should get going now!"

The four dog hanyous wave to their mother and they say in unison, "Bye! Bye! Mama!" Soon enough, the dog yokais and hanyous along with the little neko hanyou, walk away from Izayoi as she waves over to them as they walked over to the direction of the village exit. As they were leaving the village, some of the villagers were sending little glares at them and most of them were sending fearfully glances at the yokai. After they left, one of the villagers says, in a serious tone, "We have to do something about this! Yokai coming to this village as if they own the place and those four half-breed brats are nothing but abomination!"

Another villager says, worriedly, "But what can we do? Those little monsters are Izayoi's children and you know about her ninja reputation as the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight'!"

A third villager says, seriously, "No joke! If we harm them, then Izayoi would not be pleased and she even made friends with yokai! How can we take them on!"

The first villager says, in a serious tone, "We could always ask for a priestess, but Izayoi is still technically human and a very superior ninja from the Hidden Village in the Moonlight as well as the only survivor! She may actually kill the priestess before she could kill those little beasts!"

Another villager, a female, says, in a worried tone, "But what if those beasts harm our children? I don't want to be living in fear of them anymore!"

The second villager says, in a plain tone, "We just have to pray to the gods for a miracle!"

(**In the Northwest lands; sometime later**)

In the Northwest lands, we find NekitaKariba along with the dog yokais and hanyou walking towards a Japanese styled palace where Inu no Taishou gave to Zera after he died. Inu no Taishou was ruler of the lands of the west and he was well known through Japan.

NekitaKariba says, with child-like amazement, "Wow! This is a pretty castle!"

Zera says, with a kind smile, "I'm glad that you like it! It used to belong to my father as a matter of fact, this was one of his castles, and Kenochi will soon get one, when he becomes of age."

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "Which won't happen for a very long time."

Just then, a young female child's voice calls out, "Lady Zera!" Everyone turns to see two female fox hanyou children towards them, one of them had red hair wearing a red kimono and the other had blue hair and kimono and the fox hanyous were twins.

The red haired fox hanyou child looks at NekitaKariba and she asks, curiously, "Who's she?"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Her name is NekitaKariba and she's a hanyou child like the two of you!"

NekitaKariba says, with a kind smile, "You can call me, Milo!"

The blue haired fox hanyou tells NekitaKariba, in a child-like version of teenage Holly's voice, "Hi Milo-chan! I'm Yukiko!"

The red haired fox hanyou says, with a kind smile, "And I'm Sonoko! I'm Yukiko's sister! It's nice to meet you!"

NekitaKariba bowed and she says, "It's nice to meet you two!"

Sonoko asks, curiously, "Did your mama and papa died too?"

NekitaKariba says, plainly, "No! They're alive!"

Zera asks Yukiko and Sonoko, "What are you two doing here? I thought that you two were watching the other children!"

Yukiko tells Zera, seriously, "That's why we're here! Most of the boys are out of control and running amuck!"

Sonoko says, in a plain tone, "Renta told us to get you, Lady Suzame, Lord Korvo, or Kenochi-onii-chan, while she tries to gain control of the situation!"

Suzame says, in a serious tone, "We better get there, before, things get real ugly!"

Zera looks at NekitaKariba and she says, seriously, "Milo, you come with us!"

NekitaKariba says, with a nod, "Okay!" Soon after, everyone runs off while following Sonoko and Yukiko.

(**Not too far at a nearby hut; Sometime later**)

Near another hut, we find many half-demon boys running amuck, running or jumping, and pulling one of the hanyou girls hair, just then, one of the hanyou boys fell over. Towering over the fallen boy was a small black haired dog hanyou with ears similar to Inuyasha's and his sisters and wearing a green short-sleeved kimono top and dark brown pants with sandals, looking at the fallen boy with a serious glare.

The small black haired dog hanyou yells out, seriously, "Hey, cut it out!"

One of the other half-demon boys yells out, in a nasty tone, "You're not the boss of us, Renta!"

Renta yells out, seriously, "No, but I can kick your butt, wise guy!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "What is going on here!" Just then, all of the half-demon boys gasp in shock as they stop what they were doing and looked to see NekitaKariba, Melody, Inuyasha, Megumi, Holly, Zera, Suzame, and Korvo running towards them.

One of the half-demon boys yells out, shocked, "It's Lady Zera, Lady Suzame, Lord Korvo, and Kenochi-onii-chan!"

Suzame yells out, seriously, "I can't believe this! Lord Korvo, Lady Zera, and I were gone for a few minutes and you guys are acting like wild animals!"

Another half-demon boy says, in a plain tone, "We were only playing, Lady Suzame!"

Zera looks at one of the hanyou girls, who are crying with Korvo, comforting her, and she says, "Only playing, huh? You do realize that your games were hurting another!"

All of the half-demon boys say in unison, "Sorry, Lady Zera!"

Renta looks at NekitaKariba and asks, curiously, "Who's she? She smells like a cat!"

Kenochi tells Renta, in a plain tone, "Her name is NekitaKariba and she's a Neko hanyou and no, her parents are not dead!"

Korvo tells the hanyou girl, in his arms, in a kind tone, "It's going to be alright!" The hanyou girl lowers her sobs while knowing that she was safe.

Renta says, looking at Melody, "Oh the ugly is here!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "What was that!" Melody walks over to Renta and she says, seriously, "I couldn't get that!"

Renta says, nastily, "Then, your ears must be broken!"

Melody says, seriously, "That's not the only thing what's going to be broken!"

Zera comes in and she says, carrying Melody's small form away from Renta, "Melody, you know what your mother said!" Melody huffs and Zera says, glaring at Renta, who was smirking, "As for you, what you said was uncalled for!"

Renta winches at Zera's tone and Renta says, lowly, "Sorry, Lady Zera!"

Zera says, plainly, "I'm not the one, who you should be apologizing."

Renta looks at Melody, who placed down, with a small smirk on her face, and he says, grudgingly, "Sor…sorr…sorry!" Just then, Kenochi's hand was placed on Renta's head and Kenochi says, while Renta looks at him, "I know that apologizing must be hard, especially towards a girl that you get into fights with."

Renta says, seriously, "But Kenochi-onii-chan, I can't stand her!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Well, I hate you too, Renta!"

Renta yells out, nastily, "But I hate you even more!"

Melody says, seriously, "But I hate you even more than that!"

NekitaKariba asks Inuyasha, Megumi, and Holly, curiously, "Are they always like this?"

Holly says, with a nod, "Yes! Melody and Renta always argue with each other and fight each other as well."

NekitaKariba says, seriously, "But boys aren't supposed to hit girls! That's what my mama and papa said!"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "We learned not to stop the fight ourselves and get Zera, Kenochi, Korvo-onii-san and Suzame-onee-chan to stop the fight themselves!"

NekitaKariba says, plainly, "Oh!"

While watching Melody and Renta argue, Korvo says, plainly, "You think that one day they'll be mates!"

However, Melody and Renta heard what Korvo said and they yell out in unison, glaring at him, "You're kidding me!"

Renta says, seriously, "Yeah! What makes you think that I'd want to be mates with an ugly girl like her anyways!"

Melody says, nastily, "And what makes you think that I'd actually want to be with a nasty jerk like him!"

Kenochi comes in and he says, pulling the two dog hanyous away, "Okay, you two! That's enough!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "Alright, kids, I'm going to start making dinner real soon!" Soon enough, almost every hanyou child as well as the other dog yokai had their faces turn green and Inuyasha tells Kenochi, in a whisper, "Ani-ue, I don't like Suzame-onee-chan's food!"

Megumi says, with a disgusting look, "Yeah! It tastes yuckie!"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "I know what you two mean! Suzame-onee-chan's cooking can scare even the most terrifying demons!" Just then, a rock hits Kenochi's head, making him yelp in pain and a lump was formed at the spot.

Suzame says, with a deadly glare while throwing the rock up and down, "Did you say something, Kenochi?"

Kenochi says, fearfully, "No ma'am!" That earned many giggles from the hanyou children, especially Kenochi's hanyou siblings.

Zera thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Well, I can't say that he didn't deserve that!"_ Zera tells Suzame, "Suzame, I think that I should help you with the food!"

Suzame says, plainly, "Thanks for your help, Zera!" With that the two dog yokais walks into the palace to prepare the food with the others outside sighs with relief.

Kenochi says, with a smile, "That was close, everyone! Another bite of Suzame's food and we would have died!" That earned him another rock on the head thrown Suzame from the inside causing Kenochi to yelp in pain as another lump was formed.

Inuyasha asks Kenochi, "Ani-ue, who's Sesshomaru?"

Kenochi flinches at this and Holly asks Inuyasha, "Who's Sesshomaru?"

Renta says, in reply, "He's your…!" Korvo then comes from behind Renta and he says, with a nervous smile while covering Renta's mouth with his hand to shut him up, "…Let's not worry about that okay, Inuyasha!"

(**Later at night**)

At the back of Zera's palace, we find Zera, Suzame, NekitaKariba, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly outside of the palace in the back where a huge hot spring was at with the female yokais and hanyous with young Inuyasha were in there with all of them totally nude and their bodies were mainly submerged in the spring water except from the top portion of Zera's and Suzame's breasts to the top of their scalps and the young hanyous had their heads only shown. Even though he is a boy, Inuyasha was given permission to bathe with the females since he was still too young to know what modesty is. Everyone had a good meal which had ended with Melody and Renta having their arguments when they were fighting for a piece of meat. It took Zera and Kenochi to back them away from each other from killing each other.

Zera says, with a relieved sigh, "After eating good food, it's nice to soak in a nice hot spring to help digesting them."

Suzame says, looking at Melody, "It would have gone well if it wasn't for a certain someone decided to fight with Renta for a piece of meat."

Melody says, seriously, "Hey, I had that first! Why should I give that piece of him?"

NekitaKariba says, with a smile, "This hot spring is nice, Zera-onee-chan!"

Zera says, with a smile, "Thank you, Milo-chan!"

Inuyasha tells NekitaKariba, with a smile, "My papa gave had this hot spring and gave it to Ane-ue!"

Megumi tells Zera, curiously, "Ane-ue, in my village, the humans are real mean towards us! They give us this real mean stares and calls us 'monsters', 'beasts' and worse 'half-breeds'."

Zera says, while trying to keep her anger in check, "I see!"

Holly asks, curiously, "Do you know why, ane-ue?"

Zera says, with a sigh, "Well, Holly, there will always be ignorant people in the world that fail to see the good in people, humans or demon, alike. You see, humans and demons don't ever get along with each other. Ningens or humans see demons as nothing more than heartless beings while demons or yokais see humans as 'weaklings' and think low of them. Of course, hanyous like the five of you are treated even worse."

Melody tells Zera, with a smile, "But you're nothing like those yokai, ane-ue!"

Holly says, with a wide smile, "Yeah and the same for mama, ani-ue, Suzame-onee-chan, and Korvo-onii-chan!"

Suzame says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Holly-chan and don't you ever forget it!"

Zera says, with a smile, "There will be others that will put you don't, but don't let them get you down. Between you and me, they're just jealous that they don't have baby brothers or sisters that are really incredible as I do now!"

Suzame says, with a kind smile, "Yeah! Don't let those jerks push you around!"

NekitaKariba says, with a wide smile, "Don't worry! We won't!"

Holly asks Zera, curiously, "Ane-ue, Inuyasha told us about he met with this Sesshomaru. Do you know who he is?"

Zera and Suzame flinch at this and Suzame thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Perfect, Kenochi just had to get Inuyasha to wonder around for him to meet Sesshomaru. I hope that Sesshomaru didn't do anything that would harm him or he'll pay!"_

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yeah! We want to know who this Sesshomaru is, ane-ue!"

Zera thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I can't tell them that Sesshomaru is our elder brother and it will tear them apart to know that he doesn't want anything to do with them! I've got to think of something to get their minds off of him!"_ As if she was reading Zera's mind, Suzame splashes both Inuyasha and Holly with the hot water.

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Suzame-onee-chan!"

Suzame says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, Yasha-chan, but it was too good to resist!" Just then, Suzame gets hits with a splash of hot water and she turns to see Holly with a sly smile on her lips.

Holly says, with a smile, "I got you, Suzame-onee-chan!"

Suzame says, with a sly grin, "You do realize, Hol-chan, that this means war!" Suzame then splashes the youngest dog hanyou with more hot water.

Zera yells out, seriously, "That's enough, you two!"

Melody says, seriously, "Yeah! You're getting hot water in my face!" However, that comment got Suzame to splash a lot of hot water at them along with Inuyasha, Megumi, and NekitaKariba, accidently.

Megumi yells out, surprised, "Hey!" Megumi then splashes hot water at Holly's way, hitting her in the face, causing her to yelp.

Holly yells out, annoyed, "Megumi!"

Megumi says, seriously, "Well, you splashed me! Fair is fair!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Holly! Fair is fair!" Inuyasha then splashes his youngest sister in the face.

Holly says, annoyed, "Onii-chan! I'll get you!" Holly then hits Inuyasha with hot water hard, causing him to yelp. Suzame laughs at this and she says, "Inu-chan, you look funny!" Suzame resumes laughing which results her getting splashed in the face by Zera.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Now, you look funny!" That comment got Melody and Holly laughing which results them getting their heads dunked under the water, but they escape Suzame's grasp and start splashing her with the spa water, getting the others in the process. Soon enough, all them in the hot springs were screaming and laughing as they splashed each other with the spa water and having a bit of a good time.

(**Later that night; in Holly's dream**)

We find ourselves, in a dark endless void where we find the young Holly looking around with a fearful expression on her face.

Holly says, worriedly, "Where am I? Mama! Ane-ue! Ani-ue! Suzame-onee-chan! Korvo-onii-chan! Inuyasha! Megumi! Melody!" Holly yells out, worriedly, "Melody, if this is one of your jokes than it's not funny!"

Just then, an evil male voice calls out, "No one's here, my dear!" Holly whips her head to see a faint shadowy image of Moo, in his final form, glaring at her hungrily.

Holly screams out, horrified, "Mama! Ane-ue! Someone please help me! There's a big scary monster here!"

The 'Moo shadow' says, with an evil sly smile, "There's no one here, little Holly! You will be mine!" The 'Moo shadow' lunges his right claw at Holly, who gets into a ball, bracing herself for his claws.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Holly, wake up!" Holly then fells arms wrapped around her and she looks up to see her mother looking down at her with a concern look and Holly says, perplexed, "Mama!" Holly then looks around to see her brothers and sisters as well as the other half-demon children in a room in Zera's palace.

Izayoi tells Holly, "I came from the village to check up on you and your siblings, sweetie!"

Zera says, plainly, "She must have had a terrible dream!" Just then, Holly places her face onto her mother's chest and cries, heavily, at the nightmare that she had. Holly cries out, fearfully, "Mama, I had a nasty dream! The monster in my dream was going to eat me!" As Izayoi comforts her youngest daughter, no one knows that Holly's dream will be a foreshadowing of things that has yet to come…

~Next time~

Young Inuyasha: It's been a while since Holly has had that weird dream!

Young Megumi: It's our birthday today! I'm so happy!

Young Melody: Hey, who are those guys! Why are they taking Holly away!

Young Holly: Hey, let me go!

Young Kenochi: Next time: A Horrible Past: Separation and Death

Izayoi: My children, please stay strong when I'm gone!


	120. A Horrible Past Unveiled Separation and

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Korvo, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 120****: A Horrible Past Unveiled; Separation and Death**

(**Almost two years later after Holly's nightmare; at the village where Izayoi and her half-demon children are staying**)

It's been two years since Holly had that terrifying nightmare and sometimes she gets the same kind of dream, she gets better when she's in her mother's and older half-sister's arms. Right now, it was late afternoon and we find the half-demon children NekitaKariba along with Inuyasha and his sisters, who have grown a bit, running around with smiles on their faces in front of the palace where Izayoi and her half-demon children were living at. The relationship between NekitaKariba and the young dog hanyous have grown a lot to where NekitaKariba is a part of Inuyasha's family and NekitaKariba the same too. Of course, they were faced with some hard times where the villagers without Zera or Izayoi watching, we cold and heartless towards them, just because they were half-demons, like when either Megumi or Holly got close to at least one of their children, they yell at them to stay away from them while calling them 'beasts' or 'monsters'. Of course, the two were hurt by such harsh words and it seems that NekitaKariba were their only true friend.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Little ones!" Inuyasha and the hanyou girls turn to see Zera, Kenochi, and Suzame walking towards them.

Inuyasha calls out, happily, "Ane-ue, Ani-ue, and Suzame-onee-chan!" The hanyou children rushes over to them with Holly grabbing Suzame's waist with her little arms with Megumi doing the same with and Inuyasha grabbing his elder half-sister's waist with Melody and NekitaKariba doing the same.

Zera kneels down to her knees while pulling the half-demons children with her into her arms, hugging them.

Holly asks Suzame, "Where's Korvo-onii-chan!"

Suzame says, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Holly-chan! Your mother is still at Zera's palace with the other children."

Melody tells Zera, with a wide smile, "Ane-ue, you do remember what today is!"

Zera says, with a kind smile, "Little sister, I know what day it is! Don't worry!" Zera then kisses her young sister's forehead.

Just then, Holly feels a tiny pinch at her neck while made her slap at the place that was causing the sting. When she looked at her hand, she finds a flattened Myoga and Holly asks, surprised, "What's this!"

Zera asks, looking at Myoga, "Myoga, it's you!"

Myoga regains shape and he says, with a bow, "Greetings, Lord Kenochi, Lady Zera and Suzame!" Myoga then says, looking at the four dog hanyous, "Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Lady Holly, it's great to see you four! I must say that you four have grown!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Inuyasha, this is Myoga, our father's servant!"

Myoga looks at NekitaKariba and he yells out, shocked, "What's a Neko doing here!"

Megumi yells at Myoga, angrily, "Milo-chan is our friend!"

Myoga says, perplexed, "Milo?"

Suzame says, in a plain tone, "She's been a friend and we think of her as our younger sister! Her real name is NekitaKariba, but we just call her Milo."

Inuyasha asks Myoga, curiously, "Hey old man, you know our papa, right! Could you tell us about him?"

Myoga says, crossing his four arms, "Of course, Lord Inuyasha. Your father of course was always a great demon. He fought off many bad demons, especially to protect your mother." Just then, a pair of arms was wrapped around Inuyasha, pulling him back with his little back pressed against his mother's chest. Inuyasha says, knowing who's behind him, "Hello, mother!"

Melody, Megumi, and Holly say in unison, "Hello, mom!"

Izayoi says, with a loving smile, "Hello, my little angels!" Izayoi looks at Myoga, who was on Holly's right hand, and she says, with a kind smile, "Myoga, it's nice to see you again."

Myoga says, with nod, "Nice to see you, too, Lady Izayoi and I must say you're looking beautiful as better."

Izayoi says, with a kind smile, "Thank you."

Myoga says, with a smile, "And I think your son and daughters are looking more grown up. Lord Inuyasha almost resembles his father and Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Lady Holly resembles you and their father both."

Inuyasha tells Izayoi, "Mother, Myoga was just telling us more about father."

Izayoi was taken back at this a bit and she says, "Yes, and I'm perfectly ok with." Izayoi killed herself to know that her husband had been killed, of course, Zera and Kenochi had suffered with the loss of their beloved father. As Myoga went on with his stories, Izayoi remembered everything about her beloved one. What he looked like, what he acted like, and how much he loved her and how much she loved him.

Holly says, with a smile, "That was daddy!"

Zera tells Holly, with a smile while tears were forming in her eyes, "That's right, Holly! Everything that Myoga had told you is the truth about our father! Our father was strong, brave, and kind!" Zera wipes the tears from her eyes and she says, "I wish that he was still alive to this time to see you four, right now."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, frostily, "Our father would still be alive, if it wasn't for them!" Everyone turns to see Sesshomaru walking towards them and Kenochi says, seriously, "Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "I know him! He's the demon that saved me!"

Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha, while looking at him, hatefully, "I didn't save you, you lowly half-breed! That demon happened to be in the way!"

Kenochi stands up in front of his younger half-brother and sister and he says, seriously, "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru! This is a human village!"

Sesshomaru asks, with a sly smile, "Is that anyway to speak to your elder brother, Kenochi?"

Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly gasp in shock and Holly yells out, shocked, "Elder brother!"

Suzame says, in a serious tone, "Why have you come here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru says, in a snort, while glaring at them, "I don't see why you three as well as Korvo still care for them!" Sesshomaru says, glaring at the dog hanyous with disgust, "Look at them! They are nothing like us! They'll never be accepted by humans and demons! They along with their human mother are the reasons why our father has died in the first place!"

The dog hanyous gasps in shock at this and Zera yells at Sesshomaru, strongly, "Sesshomaru, don't you say another word!"

Suzame says, seriously, "Why have you come!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "I've came to kill the human and her half-breed children! The less I know of their existence the better!" Sesshomaru then starts to walk towards his younger half-demon brother and sisters while cracking his claws.

Megumi says, running over to her mother, "Mama!"

Zera says, seriously, "I'm warning you, Sesshomaru! Stay where you are!"

Sesshomaru says, still walking, "Do you think you're in any position to threaten me, Zera?" Just then, Sesshomaru feels a painful dark violet demonic energy blast hit his right shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain as he went on his knees as he gripped it and looks to see Zera, with her right hand, which was smoking slightly, with a deadly serious glare at her brother.

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "That was a new attack that I've developed! It's called _Yokai Bakudan_ or **Demon Bomb**! It's undeveloped now, but it's fast enough to hit you with!"

Sesshomaru says, winching, "You would strike your own brother!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "After what you were planning on doing, I don't think I could ever think of you as an older brother anymore, Sesshomaru! If you even cause a single bit of pain towards these pups again, I will greatly cause you a similar kind of pain only hundred times worse." Just then, Zera produces another **Demon Bomb**, which was aimed at Sesshomaru, and she says, frostily, "Now, leave, until you've learned to accept the pups as your own family fully like Kenochi and I have. I don't want to see you anywhere near them again!"

Sesshomaru slowly stands on his feet and while glaring at the young dog hanyous with a hateful expression, left the village. When Sesshomaru was gone completely, Inuyasha walks slowly to his older half-sister and he asks, "Ane-ue, is it true? Is Sesshomaru our…brother?"

Zera lowers her hand and she says, looking at Inuyasha, "Yes, baby brother, it's true. I didn't want to tell any of you four about him, because he's one of those demons that would never accept you since you're only half-demon."

Melody says, solemnly, "So he hates us, also!"

Just as the dog hanyous start to shed tears, Kenochi tells them, with a nervous smile, "Try not to get what Sesshomaru said, get to you guys!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "That's right! You still have us!"

Zera says, with a nod, "Yes! No matter what happens, we'll never leave you!" Zera gets on her knees and she says, wiping a tear from Inuyasha's eyes, "So, please don't cry or feel sad, especially you, Inuyasha."

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "That's right, little bro! You're supposed to be a man and men don't show their tears in front of anyone for any little thing."

Inuyasha says, croakily, "Okay, I'll try!"

Zera says, wrapping her arms around her younger half-brother, "That's my little man! Always remember that we all love you as well Melody, Megumi, and Holly not to mention Milo-chan too! We think of her as our younger sister as well!"

NekitaKariba says, with a wide smile, "Thank you, Zera-onee-chan! I love you too!"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Now, I think that they are some people are waiting for us at Zera's castle." Soon after, Suzame got out a few blindfolds and placed them over the eyes of the four young dog hanyous.

Melody asks, curiously, "Suzame-onee-chan, what are you doing?"

Suzame says, with a smile, "Trust me, Melody-chan!" Soon after, Izayoi, the demons, and half-demons walk away with the older demons and Izayoi leading the young dog hanyous.

(**Around this same time; within the Spirit World**)

Inside of the throne room of King Emma, supreme ruler of Spirit World and father of Koenma, the huge and titan-like ruler of Spirit World waits anxiously for something and then a young woman wearing a red version of Botan's kimono, riding a broom like Botan's, and she has brown mid-waist hair in a ponytail with green eyes comes into a room with a piece of paper in her hand. King Emma puts on a pair of spectacles as the young woman flies into the room and stop in front of the giant ruler of Spirit World.

King Emma asks, plainly, "Well, what do you have to report?"

The young woman hands King Emma the paper, he lightly holds in his hand as he puts it close to his face to read it, and the young woman says, in a stunned tone, "I don't know how, sir, but it is like you said! Lord Inu no Taisho's half-demon children are _them_, the reincarnations of the 'Chosen Hanyous', who were apart of King Atem's court during the days of his rule and the Shadow Games!"

King Emma says, in a serious tone, "As I thought when I checked their human mother's background. Their mother, Lady Izayoi, possesses the Evolutionary Enhancement and the Kekkai Genkai, the Celestial Embodiment. If those four half-demons were to realize their true power as the 'Chosen Hanyous' along with their mother's power, then we'll meet up with pure chaos in the Living World. I have no choice."

The young woman asks King Emma, stunned, "Sir, you are not thinking of…?"

King Emma says, with a serious tone, "Yes, I am. They must be eliminated before they become the great threat that I know that they will become. With their demon blood coursing through their veins combined with their mother's powers, she will become a far greater threat than the Light of Destruction and Ma-zoku ever was."

The young woman yells out, worriedly, "But sir, even though, they're part demon, they're only part human children! Plus, they're protected by Lord Inu no Taisho's eldest daughter and she's grown considerably powerful since her father's death that I don't think even the young Captain Ootaki could stand up against her."

King Emma growls in defeat and he says, plainly, "You do have a point there, however, we'll find someway to distract her from them. In order for the peace of the universe to be kept safe and the warfare of the living world to be maintain, these are my orders. The Spirit Defense Forces are to head for northwestern part of Japan as soon as possible and their main mission is to…eliminate the half-demons children, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly, the reincarnations of Taigoku, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa, and if anyone stands in their way, eliminate them!"

The young woman bows her head lowly and says, solemnly, "Yes, sir." Soon after, the young woman flies off into the distance to relay King Emma's orders to the 'people' under his command.

(**At Zera's castle; around early evening**)

Near Zera's castle, we find the young dog hanyous while blindfolded were guided to the doors of the castle by Izayoi, NekitaKariba, and the young dog yokais where the doors were opened and Izayoi tells her children, "Okay children, you may take off your blindfolds!"

The young dog hanyous untied their blindfolds from behind and they were surprised to see the many of the young hanyous with smile on their faces while surrounding a huge table many fruits and a huge fish taking up most of the table as well as many bowls of stew.

Inuyasha says, surprised, "What's all this!" Just then, Sonoko and Yukiko went to get out a banner that read in red paint 'Happy Birthday, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly!'

Everyone with the exception of the young dog hanyous yell out in unison, "Happy Birthday!"

Izayoi asks her children, with a kind smile, "You four look surprised!"

Sonoko and Yukiko walks over to Megumi and Holly and Sonoko asks, with a smile, "What do you think, girls!"

Holly says, with a wide smile, "I love it!"

NekitaKariba tells Holly, with a smile, "You should, Holly-chan! Before I came to meet with you guys, I had to come here and help a little bit and then, I came to your village to play with you guys as a distraction." Just then, Korvo comes in with a fistful of orange and yellow flowers crowns and walks towards the young dog hanyous.

Korvo says, with a smile, "Did I just hear that four kids are having a birthday, tonight?" Korvo then gets on his knees and places the flower crowns on the heads of the dog hanyous. Soon after, Melody, Megumi and Holly wrapped their little arms around Korvo's neck and Melody says, with a wide smile, "We love it!"

Holly says, with a smile, "Thank you, Korvo-onii-chan!" Soon enough, the dog hanyou girls kissed Korvo's cheeks. Then, Izayoi picks Inuyasha up by the waist and she held him by his waist, then tells him, lovingly, "I think that flower crown looks quite handsome on you, dear."

Inuyasha says, with a low embarrassed smile, "Oh mother!"

Kenochi and Renta take out a huge white cake that had the words 'Happy Birthday Melody, Inuyasha, Megumi, & Holly!' on them and Kenochi says, with a smile, "What do you think, guys?"

Melody jumps towards it and she says, with a smile, "You even brought the cake!"

Renta says, with a snort, "Well, this cake was my idea since my mother used to do this for me when she was alive."

Megumi says, with a kind smile, "Anyway, thank you, Renta-kun!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "Now, it's time to the feast, people!" Soon enough, everyone sat around the table and there are merry expressions as they were eating while Zera ate with a solemn expression and Izayoi notices it.

Izayoi asks, with concern, "Zera, what's wrong?"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Not only this is the pups' birthday, it's the same day that Father died."

Izayoi says, solemnly, "Oh right! Zera, I'm sorry."

Zera says, with a kind smile, "That's right, Lady Izayoi! After all, he died a hero when saving you and the pups from Setsuna of Takemaru and that's enough for me. However, I still miss him."

Izayoi places her right hand on Zera's right hand and she says, with a kind smile, "I know, Zera. I miss him too, but I think that your father wouldn't want you to keep grieving for him. Your father would want you to have a happy life and he tells me that he wishes a world where humans and demons would co-exist in peace and harmony."

Zera says, with a smile, "You know, Lady Izayoi. I would like that world too! Maybe that way, the pups would lead a happy life as well too without being looked down upon by other humans and demons."

Izayoi says, looking at her children who were eating happily, "Yes! I think so too!" Izayoi then gains a serious expression and she asks, "Zera, if anything should happen to me, I was wondering if you would look after my children."

Zera gains a confused expression and she says, "Of course, Lady Izayoi, but you're not going anywhere, are you?"

Izayoi places a smile on her lips and she says, "That's right. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

(**At the palace where Izayoi and her half-demon children are staying; Later that night**)

Within one of the rooms within the palace, we find Izayoi in her inner kimono sleeping soundly in her arms were her half-demon children, who were sleeping soundly as well, on the futons while covered by Izayoi's outer kimono. Earlier on, after they eat as much as their little hanyou stomachs can eat, the young dog hanyous felt slightly tired and Zera exhort Izayoi and her half-demon children back to the village and the dog hanyous had a good birthday, known to be remembered for the rest of their lives. Just then, Izayoi opens her eyes as she feels a group of people holding great energies coming towards the palace.

Izayoi slowly gets out of the covers, not to wake her children up, and she silently walks towards the door, until she hears her eldest child's voice calling out, "Mama, what's going on?"

Izayoi whips her head to see Melody slightly awake and Izayoi tells her, "Melody, honey, mama is going out for a while, but she'll be back."

Melody asks her mother, "Mom, where are you going?"

Izayoi walks over to her eldest daughter, kneels towards her and she asks, with a loving smile while pulling Melody to a hug, "Melody, would you do as mommy says? Please! I promise that I won't go away! I need you to take care of your brother and sisters."

Melody was going to ask, but Izayoi forces her to look at her eyes and she says, with a warm loving smile, "Please, Melody! Would you do mama this favor?"

Melody says, while unsure, "Okay, mama! Please come back soon!"

Izayoi pecks Melody's forehead and she tells her, lovingly, "Thank you, my dear! I promise to come back soon!" Izayoi releases Melody from her arms and she tells her, "Now, go back to bed, dear."

Melody nods in reply and she walks back to the futon as Izayoi walks out the room and she peeks inside while she sees Melody go back to the futon. Izayoi thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Goodnight, my little angels!"_ And with that, Izayoi completely closes the door and Melody lies down unable to fall asleep while worrying about her mother.

Melody thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I know that mama promises that she wouldn't leave us, but I'm getting this bad feeling in my heart that something really bad will happen to her."_ Soon enough, Inuyasha, Megumi, and Holly slowly wakes up and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Hey, where's mama?"

Melody tells Inuyasha, "Mom said that she has to go outside and she told me to take care of you three."

(**Outside of the village; sometime later**)

Outside of the village, we find Izayoi faced against the elite forces of the Spirit World under the control of King Emma and the ones that tried to destroy Yusuke's body after he was killed for the second time by Sensui. They are none other than the Spirit World Defense Forces led by a younger Captain Ootaki without the mustache.

Izayoi asks, curiously, "Who are you people?"

Captain Ootaki steps up and he says, in a serious tone, "Lady Izayoi, I must ask you to stand aside and let us carry out our mission."

Izayoi asks, curiously, "What is your mission exactly?"

Captain Ootaki says, in a serious tone, "The extermination of your half-demon children!"

Izayoi yells out, horrified, "What? You want to kill my children!"

Captain Ootaki says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, Lady Izayoi! This is for the safety of the living world and as long as your children are still alive, your world as well as the whole universe will be in danger!"

Izayoi yells out, strongly, "You're insane if you think that I'm going to allow all to harm my son and daughters! I don't care what reason you may have! I will not allow you to kill my children just because they're only half-demon!"

Captain Ootaki says, in a serious tone, "That's beside the reason, Lady Izayoi. I warn you, if you don't stand aside, then I will not show you any mercy." Captain Ootaki aims his right hand at Izayoi while the other SDF members follow suit and they glow bright blue with spiritual energy.

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Just then, a dark violet planet shaped blast was fired and hits the SDF members, throwing them away while three others escape to the village. Just then, Zera and Suzame appear by Izayoi with their demon speed and Suzame asks her, "Lady Izayoi, are you hurt?"

Izayoi says, plainly, "I'm alright, Suzame."

Suzame asks, curiously, "Who are these people? They have abilities that no normal human possess!"

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but they want to kill my children!"

Zera says, in a sneer, "I'll be a cold day in Hell before I let that happen!"

One of the SDF members tries to get past the smoke, but Korvo appears in front of him and kicks him away and he hits the trees. Korvo says, in a serious tone, "I will not allow you to hurt innocent children for whatever the cause is!"

Another SDF member, who got on his feet, yells out, seriously, "You're a demon! How could you side with half-demons!"

Just then, Kenochi's voice calls out, "That's because he has a better character than they do!" Kenochi comes in and kicks the SDF member in the face throwing them away.

Suzame yells out, seriously, "Wait a minute! I know there were three others with them!"

Izayoi yells out, strongly, "They're going after my children!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "As if I'm going to allow them to do so!" Zera rushes towards the village with Kenochi following her.

(**Within the palace; on the meanwhile**)

Three members of the SDF with one female were running down the hallway of the palace towards the room where the young dog hanyous were in. When they slide open the door, they found themselves pushed away by Inuyasha and Melody, even small, they were able to get throw them on their backs. Just as they were running away from the three SDF members, the female SDF member grabs Holly's left arm and carries her off the ground.

Holly yells out, fearfully, "Let me go!"

Inuyasha calls out, horrified, "Holly!"

Megumi yells out, seriously, "Let her go!" Megumi jumps up to the female SDF member to free her sister, but she is blasted away by one of the male SDF members' spirit blast and she hits all of the walls of the palace and thrown outside where the back of the palace was a huge river where she was thrown into.

Melody yells out, horrified, "Megumi, no!"

Inuyasha roars out, angrily, "You jerks!" Inuyasha jumps up at the male SDF member, but he was kicked hard and thrown to the ground.

The male SDF member yells out to the female, "Take her away! We'll deal with her after we're done with these little beasts!"

The female SDF member nods her head and she says, "Right!" The female SDF member runs off with the screaming Holly with her as she tries to get away from her grip.

Inuyasha calls out, horrified, "Holly, no!"

Melody yells out, seriously, "Let her go, you jerks!" Melody rushes over to her youngest sister's rescue, but she was pushed to the ground and pinned by another male SDF member.

Just then, Zera's voice calls out, strongly, "Get off of her!" Zera comes in and kicks the male SDF member off of Melody and Kenochi punches another SDF member away from Inuyasha.

Zera asks Melody, "Melody, where's Megumi and Holly?"

Melody says, while almost sobbing, "Holly was captured by that lady, but Megumi…she's…was killed…!" Zera and Kenochi gasp in shock and horror and Kenochi says, horrified, "No!"

Inuyasha says, while tears are forming, "It's true, Ani-ue! Those jerks are the ones responsible!"

One of the SDF members yells out, strongly, "Shut up, half-breed!"

Zera says, in a deadly angered snarl, "You're going to pay for my sister's death by your own blood!" Zera goes in to attack with her claws, but the two SDF members disappear in bright blue lights.

Kenochi yells out, shocked, "They're gone!"

Just as Zera was going to find after them, she picks up a female cry and she yells out, horrified, "Lady Izayoi!"

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "No! I'm smell mama's blood!"

Zera tells Kenochi, in a serious tone, "Kenochi, take Inuyasha and Melody! I'm going to find those pigs and bring Holly back while avenging Megumi's death!" Zera dashes over to the direction where she can pick up Holly's scent.

In the forest, pretty far where Zera is, the female SDF member rushes through the wood while carrying the screaming and crying Holly in her arms.

Holly cries out, seriously and angrily, "Let me go! When my sister finds me, she'll kill you!"

The female SDF member says, seriously, "Would you shut up already, you little pest!" In response, Holly jams her little fangs into the female SDF members left arm, causing her to yell in pain. The female SDF member yells at Holly, angrily, "Half-breed, let go now!"

Holly thinks in her mind, seriously while sinking her fangs deeper, _"I'm not going to let go until Ane-ue finds me and rescues me!"_ Holly then sinks her claws into the female SDF members left arm even deeper, causing the female SDF member to cry out in pain.

The female SDF member yells out, strongly, "You little beast! Let go!" The female SDF member tries to pry Holly's fangs and claws off of her arm as she was drawing blood, but she couldn't. The female SDF member yells out, strongly while pounding on Holly's head, "Rotten half-breed! I said let go!" As many times as the female SDF member was beating on Holly's head, the more time that Holly was sinking her little fangs and claws onto her arm.

The female SDF member roars out as she slams the back of Holly's head to a tree, but no effect either and she kept banging Holly's head to the tree trunk over and over until blood came down from her head.

Holly thinks in her mind, while she was slowly losing conscious, _"Why are these people hurting me! What did I do to them! Is it because I'm a half-demon! Why?"_ Soon enough, Holly then loses conscious as she was thrown to the ground.

The female SDF member looks at her wound and she says, in a snarl, "That's it! She dies!"

Just then, the two male SDF members that were with her at the palace appear to her in bright blue lights and one of them says, "Hold on! We don't have to get our hands dirty with this brat!"

The female SDF member asks, curiously, "What do you mean? You know our orders!"

The SDF member says, with a sly smile, "I've got an idea!" The SDF members walks over to Holly's unconscious form, grabs her by the waist, while taking a bottle of green liquid and he says, with a sly grin, "This liquid is a special potion that negates this little troublemaker's demonic powers." Soon enough, the SDF member forces Holly's mouth open to pours the liquid into her mouth as her silver hair is turned to brown hair and her dog ears, claws, and fangs soon disappear, making her a full-fledged human child.

The female SDF member says, with a sly smile, "Oh I see! Without that demonic blood, she won't realize her true power and jeopardize the universe."

The SDF member says, with a sly smile, "Exactly and we still need to send her far away from here and I know just the place." Soon enough, the three SDF members disappear in bright blue lights into the air.

(**At a far part of the forest; sometime later**)

At another part of the forest, we find the three members of the Spirit World Defense Force appear around the Bone-Eater's Well.

The SDF member says, with a sly smile, "Now, to send this girl far away from here and with the Bone-Eater's Well, it'll do just that!" With that, the SDF member throws Holly's body down the well as it glows golden, allowing her to disappear when she's gone. Soon enough, Zera appears before them and the female SDF member says, in a snort, "Damn this demon is persistent!"

Zera yells out, seriously, "Where's my baby sister?"

The second SDF member says, with a sly sneer, "She's gone and she'll never come back!"

Zera gains an angered snarl and she says, in a great angered tone, "Then, you'll join her!" Zera powers up her blast and the female SDF member says, in a serious tone, "We better get out of here or we'll be cooked!" Soon after, the three SDF members disappear with a bright blue lights, leaving a distraught Zera alone.

Zera bows her head in solemn while she shed tears of Megumi and Holly's apparent deaths and Zera says, in a grieving tone, "I've lost the three people that I loved! Father! Megumi! Holly!" Zera clenches her fists as she dung her claws into her hand, drawing blood, and she says, with a great angered tone, "I swear that Megumi and Holly will be greatly avenged when I take the heads of those pigs!" Zera then rushes back to the village where her family are staying.

(**Back at the village; sometime later**)

Back at the village, we find Kenochi, Inuyasha, and Melody running towards the exit where Izayoi, Korvo, and Suzame are fighting against other SDF members and their captain. When Inuyasha and Melody see their mother fighting, Inuyasha calls out, worriedly, "Mother!"

Izayoi, who had a wound on her right shoulder, gasps in shock as she turns to see Inuyasha and Melody running to her and Izayoi yells out, worriedly, "Inuyasha! Melody, go back!" Unknown to Izayoi, she left a fatal opening for Captain Ootaki to fire a spiritual blast through Izayoi's chest, causing her to gasp in pain as it went through her heart.

Kenochi, Suzame, and Korvo calls out, shocked, "Lady Izayoi!"

Inuyasha and Melody yells out, horrified, "Mother!"

Captain Ootaki yells out, strongly, "Now, it's your turn!" Just then, a howl filled with pain and agony was heard as Captain Ootaki turns to see one of his men down with a fatal wound made by an extreme pissed off Zera with blood oozing down her right claws.

Zera looks at the fallen body of Izayoi and she turns her angered glare at Captain Ootaki, making him winch at the sight. Zera says, in a deadly angered sneer, "I take it that you're the leader of these pigs! The same that took the lives my youngest sisters!"

Izayoi, Kenochi, Suzame, Korvo, Inuyasha, and Melody gasp in shock and Melody says, horrified, "Holly's dead too!"

Korvo says, horrified, "Along with Megumi!"

Zera says, in a snarl, "Indeed, little brother! I smelt Holly's blood in the forest, but I couldn't find her body!" Zera clutches her right hand to a fist, making it ooze with blood as her body gains a dark violet demonic aura and she says, in an angered tone, "I will make sure that that both of them are avenged by taking your heads!"

"**Blades of Blood**!"

Zera fires a barrage of dark violet-colored yokai energy to cut down many of the SDF members and they fell down to the ground.

Captain Ootaki calls out, horrified, "My soldiers!" Captain Ootaki glares at Zera and he says, aiming his right hand at her, "You'll pay for this, demon! Everyone! Stop pissing in your pants and fire!" All of the standing SDF fires their spirit energy blasts at Zera, who made no efforts in moving, as the blasts hits her on contact.

Inuyasha and Melody yell in unison, horrified, "Ane-ue!"

Suzame yells out, horrified, "Zera!"

When the SDF members stop firing, they watch in anticipation when the smoke clears out and they gasp in shock when they see Zera standing with little burn marks on her clothes and exposed skin.

Captain Ootaki says, horrified, "Impossible! She survived!"

Zera says, in a great angered snarl, "Now, it's my turn!"

Captain Ootaki says, seriously with a hint of nervousness, "We don't have the time! Everyone, bring the injured, we're leaving!"

Zera yells out, strongly while charging after Captain Ootaki, "You're not leaving here alive!" Many of the standing SDF members carried their fallen comrades' injured bodies and disappear in a bright blue light along with Captain Ootaki, making Zera miss him.

Korvo says, seriously, "They're gone!" On the meanwhile, Zera gains an extremely angered snarl on her lips at the moment.

Inuyasha calls out, worriedly, "Mother!" Zera gets out of her stupor and she looks to see Izayoi being carried in Inuyasha's arms with Melody, Suzame, Korvo, and Kenochi gathering around her on their knees.

Zera calls out, horrified, "Lady Izayoi!" Zera runs over to the fallen Izayoi with a hole in her chest made from Captain Ootaki's blast and Melody shouts out, in a begging tone, "No! Mama, you're going to be alright, right!"

Izayoi coughs out, weakly, "Where's…*cough*…Megumi and Holly?"

Kenochi says, lowering his head while tears come down his eyes, "They're…*sob*…dead! Those creeps killed them!"

Izayoi gains a horrified look on her face and she says, while tears are coming down her eyes, "I guess…*cough*…I'll be joining them soon."

Inuyasha says, worriedly, "Mama, what are you saying!"

Melody says, in a begging tone while tear up, "Mama, please! You can't leave us! We lost Megumi and Holly! I don't want to lose you too!"

Izayoi places a weak smile on her lips and she says, weakly, "Oh sweetheart! You…won't lose me…! I'll…always be…with you…!"

Inuyasha cries out, in a begging tone, "Mama…don't…don't…say things like that! You have to stay with us! Don't leave us!" On the meanwhile, Korvo, Suzame, and Zera were holding their own tears while Kenochi failed to hold his tears and sobs on the ground.

Kenochi cries out, in a begging tone, "Lady Izayoi, you're like a second mother to me! You can't leave us! Father left us and I haven't gotten over his death! I don't want you to leave us too!"

Izayoi looks around the remaining dog hanyous and yokai were crying for her and she tells Kenochi, while placing a hand on his right hand, "Oh Kenochi! I know how you must feel! You're like another son and Zera is another daughter to me as well and that goes for the same with Korvo and Suzame. I love every one of you!" Izayoi says, while tears come down her eyes, "I…know…that you'll take care of your younger brother and sister when I'm gone!"

Melody cries to her dying mother, pleadingly, "Mama, please don't leave me! I promise I'll behave myself! Please, I'll do anything, just please don't leave me!"

Izayoi tells Melody, with her dying smile, "Melody, you're mommy's big girl! Melody, please look…after your…younger brother…can you do that…for me, sweetie!"

Melody says, while tears are coming down her eyes, "I will, mama! I will! Just don't leave me, please!"

Inuyasha says, pleadingly, "Mama, please! I don't want to lose another person that I love!"

Izayoi slightly rubbed her children's dog ears and she tells Inuyasha, with a weak loving smile, "Inuyasha, what have I told you about crying!"

Inuyasha says, while tears are coming down, "I…can't…help, mom! You're leaving us when you've promised you won't!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, lovingly, "Inuyasha, you're…mommy's darling…little…boy! You're like your father! Kind-hearted and good natured! Please, be strong…for…me!" Izayoi tells Zera, weakly, "Zera, come here!"

Zera got close to the dying Izayoi and she says, croakily, "Yes, Lady Izayoi!"

Izayoi tells Zera, in a weak tone, "Zera…please…look after your younger brothers and sister! You're all they have left! I'm counting…on you…to…do so!"

Zera says, while wiping her tears, "Of course, Lady Izayoi."

Inuyasha says, while sobbing, "Mama, please stop talking…!"

Melody says, pleadingly, "Yeah…you're…going to be okay! I know you're going to stay with us!"

Izayoi slowly shakes her head and she says, with a weak warm loving smile, "I want to stay with…you…too! I'll be with you two! You're…my babies! Inuyasha, Melody…"

Melody says, while sobbing, "Mom, please stop…talking…!"

Izayoi says, with the last of her dying breath, "I…love you…and I'll always…always…will…!" Izayoi gives one more smile before closing her eyes, forever, drifting away from this world with a smile on her face. Her hands slowly fell from the hairs of her children, but they caught it with their hands, not daring to let it go.

Melody says, fearfully, "Mama! Mom! Wake up!"

Inuyasha says, pleadingly, "Mom! Wake up! Please, mother! Wake up!" Inuyasha and Melody cry on their mother's bleeding chest while the young dog yokais were silently sobbing with Kenochi being the loudest. Inuyasha and Melody grab onto their mother's body to feel the warmth left from her body as they sob the night away, after losing their younger sisters, Megumi and Holly, and mother, Izayoi. As they were sobbing, Inuyasha and Melody remembers the times with their mother along with their younger twin sisters. When they were with their mother, it was nothing but happy days, but now that she was dead, they felt that their hearts were stabbed with a nine inch knife. Now, they'll feel that they'll never be truly happy ever again.

(**The next morning; at a forest very far from the village**)

In the next morning, we find a familiar child-like figure coming out of the water, which appears to be Megumi, who was almost to the brink of unconsciousness and when she got on land, she falls on her side, passing out.

Just then, a familiar male shadow appears over Megumi and he says, with an evil tone, "So, this child is the one! She may be useful for my plans!" We get a good look of the male, which is Dartz, one of the enemies that our heroes and heroines are fighting against in the present and Dartz picks up Megumi's body, then takes her to the distance.

(**With Holly; on the meanwhile**)

In a forest in the Monster Rancher world, we find on the ground an unconscious fully human Holly with a small bump on the back of her head along with some blood.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Look, a little girl!"

Soon enough, a group of men came over to Holly's unconscious form and a little pink Suezo hops towards her.

Pink Suezo says, in a surprised tone, "A girl! What's she doing here laying out here! And what's with that weird clothes that she's wearing?"

One of the men says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, Pink Suezo! Let's take her to the village for medical attention." Soon after, he picks up the small human girl in his arms and they walk towards the direction to their home.

(**Back with Megumi; sometime later**)

Back with Megumi, we find her lying on a futon in a room within Dartz's lair with bandages rested around her head and she soon regains consciousness, slowly. Megumi groans softly as she opens her eyes and sits up, groaning in pain as she felt her head.

Megumi says, winching, "Ouch!"

Dartz's voice calls out, "You shouldn't move so much, dear."

Megumi looks at Dartz, who was kneeling before her, and she asks, perplexed, "Who are you?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I'm Dartz and I'm the one, who saved you, little girl. Where did you come from?"

Megumi tries to respond, but she couldn't as if she doesn't remember, and she says, unsure, "I'm not sure! I can't remember!"

Dartz asks, curiously, "You don't even know your own name?"

Megumi tells him, "I remember my name! It's Megumi, that's all I can remember."

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I see! It looks like I'll be your caretaker after all, Lady Megumi."

Megumi asks Dartz, "Where are we, mister?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Why? We're at my castle, Lady Megumi. This will be your room of course if you let it."

Megumi says, with an excited smile, "Of course until I regain my memories maybe!"

(**Back with Holly; on the meanwhile**)

Back with Holly, we find her lying on a bed in a room of a hut in a village of the Monster Rancher world. Holly's head was wrapped with bandages and we find a middle aged couple along with Pink Suezo as well as a little brown Tiger and a little blue Hare.

Brown Tiger says, in a plain tone, "What a weird looking human girl!"

Pink Suezo says, in plain tone, "No joke! What's with that bath robe that she's wearing?"

The middle aged man tells Pink Suezo, while Holly was groaning as she was regaining consciousness, "Be quiet, Pink Suezo! She's gaining consciousness!"

Holly opens her eyes as she slowly sits up and she asks, looking around her surroundings while holding her head, "Where am I?"

The middle aged man says, with a kind smile, "You're in Toriyama, our village."

The middle aged woman says, with a smile, "Where did you come from?"

Holly tries to respond, but she couldn't as if she doesn't remember, and she says, unsure, "I'm not sure! I can't remember anything!"

Pink Suezo asks, curiously, "Are you serious?"

Holly was taken back at Pink Suezo's appearance and she says, plainly, "Yes, I'm sure! I can't remember anything apart from my name! My name is Holly!"

The middle aged man says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you, Holly! I'm Yosho!" Yosho points at his wife and he says, "This is my wife, Eliza!"

Pink Suezo says, with a smile, "I'm Pink Suezo!"

Brown Tiger says, with a sly smile, "I'm Brown Tiger!"

Blue Hare says, with a smile, "And I'm Blue Hare!"

Yosho says, with a kind smile, "Holly, I'm going to take care you until your parents come and get you. Will that be okay?"

Holly says, with a nod, "Sure, mister!"

(**Five days after Izayoi's death; at a hill near the village**)

At a hill near the village, we find Inuyasha and Melody sitting on their knees near three headstones that represents their younger sisters, Megumi and Holly, and mother, Izayoi and they were pink lilies on their graves. The two dog hanyou twins have extremely depressed looks on their faces, however, little did they know that Megumi and Holly are still alive. It has been five days since they were separated from their younger twin sisters and mother. The next morning after Izayoi's death, almost the whole village went to pay their respects to Izayoi, even though she's the mother of half-demons and defended them. She came to the village in their time of need like cured the sick, helped the wounded and even showed some of the villagers how to plant and grow crops.

The service was short, but to Inuyasha and Melody, were probably the longest moments of their lives. The two stayed near their mother's grave as if they were waiting for her to come out. Another reason was that they couldn't go back since they were kicked out of the village, when they threw rocks at them and the memories in the village were too fresh. When they left the village, they believed that no human would ever love them like their mother have or they'll love any human being whatsoever. However, unknown to them, far by the trees near the hill, we find NekitaKariba on her knees, sobbing and weeping after hearing the news of the fates of Megumi, Holly, and Izayoi. Before, Megumi and Holly were the sisters that NekitaKariba had and Izayoi being a second mother to her.

Just then, Zera's voice calls out, "Milo-chan?"

NekitaKariba looks at Kenochi, Zera, Korvo, and Suzame walking toward her and Kenochi asks, with a concern, "Are you okay?"

NekitaKariba says, wiping her tears, "My sisters and second mother are gone and I'll never see them again!"

Korvo says, solemnly, "I know what you mean! When those three left, it left a hallow space in our hearts, but I'm getting the feeling that it hurts even worse for Inuyasha and Melody. Even the humans of the village showed no sympathy for them when they kicked them out since Lady Izayoi is now dead."

Suzame says, in a snarl, "I'd love to get my hands on the creeps who are responsible for Lady Izayoi's, Megumi's, and Holly's deaths!"

Korvo says, in a plain tone, "For humans, they had great power to match us demons!"

Zera says, in an angered tone, "I don't care! One day, I will avenge the deaths of my younger sisters and Lady Izayoi!"

NekitaKariba says, angrily, "I know how you feel, Zera-onee-chan!"

Suzame asks Zera, curiously, "Hey Zera, don't you think it's time to train those two?"

Korvo says, in a plain tone, "I have to agree with Suzame, Lady Zera. After all, it would do them go to start right away!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I know! However, it will be based on their decision and if they chose to train to get stronger than, we'll plan on doing it in the morning! Tonight, let them rest."

With Inuyasha and Melody on top of the hill, Inuyasha says, solemnly, "I miss mom! I wish that she was here with us! It's not fair that she's gone now along with Megumi and Holly!"

Melody looks at her brother, places a hand on his shoulder, and she says, while bangs are covering her eyes, "Come on, bro! No crying! You remember what Ani-ue said about crying! Tears aren't going to help us get mother, Megumi, and Holly back now!" Melody stands on her feet and she says, seriously, "There's only one way that you and I will get through all this: we have to get tough! Emotions will only get in the way of our survival!"

Inuyasha looks at her older sister and he says, perplexed, "Tough!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Don't expect anyone else except for Ane-ue, Ani-ue, Korvo-onii-chan, and Suzame-onee-chan to help us ever again, especially humans! No human with the exception of mom has ever helped us out! The only thing that humans have ever done was call us names like 'beasts', 'monsters', and 'half-breeds' when we didn't do anything wrong! Where were they when those bandits killed mom, Megumi, and Holly! They were in their little homes, probably waiting their time for mom to be out of the way so she can't protect us! We allowed ourselves to be weak because we're only half-demon! If we were strong, then we could have saved mom, Megumi, and Holly and they'll still be with us! Our kid days are officially over!"

Inuyasha asks Melody, curiously, "But Onee-chan, how are we going to get strong?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "I'm glad that you've asked, baby brother!" Inuyasha and Melody turn to see NekitaKariba, Zera, Kenochi, Korvo, and Suzame walking toward them.

Inuyasha says, getting up, "Ane-ue!"

Zera gets kneels by them and she says, with a smile, "I hope that you two are okay."

Melody says, plainly, "We're just sad that mama is gone, Ane-ue, but tears aren't going to help us get mama as well as Megumi and Holly back! So, we've decided that we want to get stronger as a demon!"

Kenochi asks, perplexed, "You have?"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "That's right, Ani-ue! We thought that we've had it easy in the human world, but we want to try the demon part of the world!"

Melody says, plainly, "Plus, we believe that no human will ever love us like mama did, so we don't want to have anything to do with humans ever again! All they do is treat us worse than garbage and if we're with you, then we won't be treated as such!"

Zera says, with a smile, "And that you will be received!"

Just then, Sesshomaru's voice calls out, "I can't believe that you're actually taking care of them!" Everyone turn to see Sesshomaru behind him and Suzame says, seriously, "Why have you come here, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "I just don't see why you're taking care of them when their human mother and their sisters are dead!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "So, I take it that you know!"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "Indeed, sister! Last night, I saw Megumi fall to her death to the river."

Zera yells out, angrily, "Which you did nothing to help her!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "She's a half-demon, Zera! She would have died later on why save her from an inevitable death?"

Kenochi says, seriously, "She was our sister!"

Sesshomaru says, with a serious glare, "She and Holly have no place in the human and demon world and the same goes for those two, Kenochi! They'll always be treated as outcasts for not being human or demon! They will never be accept by humans and demons especially me!"

Zera says, seriously, "However, they will always be accepted by me! I promised Lady Izayoi that I'd look after them and if anyone who tries to hurt them in anyway, then I'll assure them a slow and painful death that would include you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru says, in a snort, "You know fully well the trouble you will gain if demons see you with half-demons! Their wretched human mother was the one responsible for our father's death! It serves her right for causing our father to be weak!" Just then, Inuyasha rushes over to Sesshomaru and Korvo yells out, worriedly, "Inuyasha, come back! He'll kill you!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Don't you ever talk about my mother that way!" Just then, Inuyasha was pushed to the ground and a strong hand gripped his neck. He looked up and saw that his older half-brother had him pinned to the ground, choking him.

Kenochi calls out, worriedly, "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru says, while continuing to squeeze the life out of him, "You really think you, a half-demon, with your dirty tainted blood, can defeat me?"

Melody calls out, charging after Sesshomaru, "Let him go, you jerk!" Melody raises her claws to attack, but Sesshomaru punches her away with his free hand.

Suzame calls out, horrified, "Melody!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "Sesshomaru, get off of him now!" Sesshomaru ignores his sister's words while squeezing Inuyasha's neck and Zera yells out, strongly, "I said let him go!" With great incredible speed, Zera rushes over to Sesshomaru and gives a powerful kick to Sesshomaru's chin, making him release Inuyasha's neck and throws Sesshomaru, a good distance away and Sesshomaru hits the ground with his back.

Sesshomaru says, in a snarl slowly sitting up, "Zera, don't…!" However, he finds Zera powering up a demonic aura powered blast which was aimed right to him while she's in front of Inuyasha, who just got his breath back.

Melody got over to her brother and she asks, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nods in reply.

Sesshomaru thinks in his mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"That's impossible! How did that happen? Zera's kick powerful enough to knock this Sesshomaru away! She never had this strength before! Why now!"_

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "That was your last warning, Sesshomaru! I warned you what would happen if any harm befalls Inuyasha or Melody, but you won't listen! You will not hurt them nor you'll say another slander about Lady Izayoi or I'll personally make sure that you will be sorry the next time you try it! Now, don't say a word but just leave now! I will not hear another horrible word about Lady Izayoi the pups! Now, leave this place or I will kill you!"

After getting up on his feet, Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha and Melody and he turns his back at them, walking away from them. As Sesshomaru was completely gone, Zera powers down her blast and Kenochi says, in surprise, "Zera, how did you get the hold up on Sesshomaru like that!"

Suzame says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! I never seen Sesshomaru being kicked on and hits the ground with his back before."

Zera says, with shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know! All I was concentrating on saving Inuyasha and I didn't think that I was strong enough to kick even someone like Sesshomaru hard enough for him to hit the ground." Zera asks, turning to Inuyasha, "Baby brother, are you hurt?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Ane-ue!"

NekitaKariba asks Inuyasha and Melody, while almost weeping, "So, you guys are going away?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "We have to! The humans in the village don't want us around!"

Kenochi says, in a snort, "What I don't get is that we can force those humans to accept having Inuyasha and Melody around!"

Zera tells Kenochi, in a serious tone, "We can't do that, little brother! True, in strength, we could make them accept the pups, but we'll be doing what they accept yokai would do! They only see us, yokai, as terrifying bullies and I don't want Inuyasha and Melody being feared by them while not truly accepted as they are. That's not what Lady Izayoi would have wanted!"

NekitaKariba says, weeping, "But I don't want them to leave me also! Then, I'll truly be alone! Lady Izayoi, Megumi, and Holly are gone, Papa and Mama are always too busy, and I get bored easily!"

Suzame says, with a sad smile while kneeling by the little Neko hanyou, "I know how you must feel, Milo-chan, but would your father and your villagers from the neko village would truly accept Inuyasha and Melody since they're dog hanyous?"

Zera kneels by NekitaKariba and she says, with a warm smile, "Don't worry, Milo-chan! We'll bring Inuyasha and Melody over so you can play with them, sometime."

NekitaKariba says, wiping her tears, "Okay, I'll like that!"

Zera and Suzame stands up and Melody says, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Milo-chan, we won't be gone for long!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah! You're our best friend!"

NekitaKariba says, with a smile, "You're my best friends too!" Soon enough, NekitaKariba wraps her arms around the young dog hanyous' necks, hugging them, and the two dog hanyou twins hugged her back.

After a few moments, Zera tells her younger half-siblings, "Okay pups, it's time to go!"

The three hanyous let go of each other and Melody says, with a plain tone, "We have to go, Milo-chan!"

Inuyasha says, with a sad smile, "Bye!" Soon enough, Inuyasha and Melody walk away from NekitaKariba who was forming tears of sadness as she sees her dog hanyou friends leaving her with their older half-sister and half-brother along with their two dog yokai friends after saying goodbye to their deceased mother. When they were gone, NekitaKariba walks towards Izayoi's grave, gets on her knees, and she says, solemnly, "Lady Izayoi, Meggie-chan, Holly-chan, I hope that you like heaven so far and Zera-onee-chan has taken Inu-chan and Melly-chan with her. I hope I get to see them again!" NekitaKariba feels a sudden warm breeze coming past her as if Izayoi herself was embracing her and after a few moments, she stands up on her feet and she says, with a solemn smile, "Goodbye!" NekitaKariba walks off to her village with a solemn tone and a weird feeling that things are changing for good or bad.

(**At Zera's castle; in the early evening**)

Within Zera's castle, we find some of the half-demon children running around and playing while Melody was at a corner alone with a grim expression on her face. Soon enough, she picks up a familiar scent and she turns to see Renta with a solemn expression.

Melody asks, suspiciously, "What do you want?"

Renta says, in a plain tone, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry that your mama and sisters is gone."

Melody asks, surprised, "You did?"

Renta sits by Melody and he says, plainly, "Yeah! Your mom was loved by us, hanyous, here in your sister's castle and she's the only human that ever loved us. Megumi and Holly were our best friends until they were killed."

Melody says, with a snort, "Well, don't expect to be any other humans to love us like my mom did. The humans from our old village threw rocks and sticks at me and Inuyasha while kicking us out of the village."

Renta says, in a plain tone, "That's the same after my human mother died! The humans from my old village threw me out in the same way too after they told me that they caused the sickness to my mother, which killed her in the first place."

Melody looks at Renta with a shocked expression and she says, "They did!"

Renta says, while tears were forming, "Yeah! They called my mother horrible names like 'demon whore' and that she and me should die. They chased me away from the village and tried to kill me if it wasn't for your sister, Lady Zera, and Suzame-onee-chan scaring them away, then I would have been died."

Melody asks, curiously, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

Renta says, wiping his tears, "I thought I hated you too, but now that I'm talking to you like this, I don't hate you at all and I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk to you. I can't imagine having to lose your mother and little sisters all in one night."

Melody says, with a serious tone, "It did hurt and I never want to feel this kind of pain of losing a loved one ever again. That's why I would do anything to make sure that Inuyasha is safe from harm. He's all I have left to protect at all and my mom made me promise to look after him, which I'm going to do. I also know that I have another older brother, but he's not like Ani-ue! He hates me and my siblings for being half-demons and my mother for being human. He was going to kill Inuyasha and he punched me out of the way when I went in to save him. Zera came in and scared him off while saving Inuyasha from him."

Renta says, plainly, "Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha! It's a good thing that Lady Zera was there to protect them."

Melody says, with a snort, "That's fine, because Sesshomaru is no big brother at all! I will never look at him in the same way that I do with Ani-ue!" Melody then feels a coming of tears and she says, angrily, "I hate him! He saw Megumi fall off that cliff and he didn't save her! I will never forgive him for that! He caused my mother and sisters to die! I will never forgive him!" Melody hammers the ground with her left fist, leaving a small dent on the ground, and she says, trying to fight the tears coming out, "I know that I'm not supposed to shed tears after telling Inuyasha never to show his tears and I'm doing the same thing that I told him not to do!" Melody then feels a pair of arms wrapped around her and she finds herself on Renta's chest.

Melody looks up at Renta's brown eyes filled with concern and caring while finding herself lost in them and Renta says, in a caring tone, "Melody, you can cry on me if you want." And without any control, Melody then sobs onto Renta's green kimono to her heart's content. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Korvo who was at the entrance with a smile on his face.

Zera's voice calls out, "Korvo!" Korvo turns to see Zera walking towards him from the hallway and Korvo says, with a slight blush, "Lady Zera!"

Zera looks at Melody, who found comfort in Renta's arms, and she says, with a smile, "I'm glad that those two are finally getting along."

Korvo says, with a smile, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that this is all Kenochi's idea of matchmaking!"

Zera says, in a droll tone, "Then, I wouldn't be surprised!" Zera then tells Korvo, with a warm smile, "Korvo, I just wanted to thank you for your help with my younger half-brother and half-sisters."

Korvo says, with a solemn smile, "Well, I wasn't that much help when they killed Megumi and Holly along with Lady Izayoi." Korvo then walks over to the stairs, outside, of the palace and sits at the top stairs.

Zera says, sitting by him, "I know, but at least you've tried to protect them from harm."

Korvo says, solemnly facing away from Zera, "But it wasn't enough!"

Zera places her hands onto Korvo's cheeks and she says, turning his face to her, "Please don't beat yourself up over this! I know that you would never have abandoned them! I still admire you for your loyalty and trustworthiness!"

Zera lets go of Korvo's face and Korvo asks, with a smile, "How can be kinder than any yokai in the land, Lady Zera?"

Zera says, with a smile, "Please don't call me 'Lady Zera' anymore, Korvo! Just say my name without the suffix, okay and to answer your question, I've gain those traits from my father while learning how to fight and hunt from him and my mother, who spent most of her time with Sesshomaru when he was a small child." Zera says, with a sigh, "My mother never did like humans at all and I don't think that I'd want to show her the pups, knowing what she'll do to them."

Korvo places his hand onto Zera's, allowing a slight hue on her face, and he says, seriously, "La-I mean Zera, I promise that I'll protect Inuyasha and Melody with my life so that they'll live very long and fruitful lives!"

Zera says, taking Korvo's hand to hers, "I know that you will, Korvo! Those two along with Kenochi are all I have left and if anything happens to them, then I don't know what I'll do!" Zera then had tears coming down her eyes and she says, "I've already lost father, Lady Izayoi, Megumi, and Holly and I never want to see another loved one leaving me again. I don't think that I can handle it!"

Korvo says, with a warm smile, "You won't have to, Zera." Korvo then says, wiping the tears from Zera's eyes, "I will make sure that Inuyasha and Melody are safe for you." Korvo says, lifting her chin to his eyes, "Like you, I've lost four people who I care for and I do want to have to see that again. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Inuyasha and Melody and most especially you."

Zera gasps lowly at Korvo's declaration as she places her hand onto Korvo's left cheek and places her lips onto Korvo's gentle, in a passionate kiss. Korvo returns the kiss with the same passionate while Zera wraps her arms around his neck, deepening it and Korvo sides his arms around Zera's slender waist, pulling her closer to him. Above the roof, Kenochi and Inuyasha were watching this with Kenochi who has a sly smile on his lips and Inuyasha with a slightly confused look on his face.

Inuyasha asks Kenochi, curiously, "Ani-ue, what are Ane-ue and Korvo-onii-chan doing?"

Kenochi says, with a laugh while rubbing Inuyasha's head, "Don't worry, little bro! I'll explain it to you when you're older."

Inuyasha asks, confused, "But why can't you tell me this now!"

Kenochi says, with a smile, "Well, now you won't probably understand it since you're still a kid, bro!"

Inuyasha says, with an annoyed snort, "Oh man! If there's one thing I hate than turning into a weak human form once a month is being treated as a small child!" Inuyasha goes off to the corner of the roof and sulk.

Kenochi says, with a giggle, "You must hate being human that much, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah! If I were a full fledge demon, then I wouldn't be turning into a weak human once a month!"

Kenochi walks over to his brother and he says, sitting by him, "Wasn't your mother human?"

Inuyasha says, angrily, "That's different, Ani-ue! My mother was special while other humans are nothing but horrible people! It's not fair that I was born a half-demon to be mistreated and abused!" Inuyasha then gains a few tears and he says, solemnly, "And it's not fair that my mother is now gone!"

Kenochi places his arm around Inuyasha and he says, with a smile, "I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you, Inuyasha. I promise to take care of you and protect you from harm."

Inuyasha says, snuggling on his brother's chest, "I know, Ani-ue!" Inuyasha thinks in his mind, plainly, _"But I wish that I could protect Ane-ue, Ani-ue, and Onee-chan too! I hate being the youngest now!"_

(**Later in the night; in front of Zera's castle**)

In front of Zera's castle, we find Inuyasha, sitting by a tree near the castle, looking up in the moon while thinking about his younger sisters and mother as their images appear in the air with smiles on their faces. The rest of the hanyou children along with Melody and Kenochi were asleep and Suzame and Korvo went to their homes. Right now, Inuyasha is thinking about the good times that he's spent with his mother and his sisters with a happy expression, but when their deaths, without knowing that Izayoi only died, his expression went to a very gloomy one.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, gloomy, _"Mother…Megumi…Holly…I miss you! I wish that you are all here!"_

Soon enough, Inuyasha picks up a familiar scent which made him place a smile on his face as a familiar female figure walks up behind him, picks Inuyasha by the waist, and he was turned around to find his older half-sister behind him with a warm smile on her lips.

Inuyasha says, with a surprised tone, "Ane-ue!"

Zera says, with a warm loving smile, "I thought that I'd find you here!" Soon enough, Zera sat on the stairs, places Inuyasha on her lap, and wraps her arms around his small body, pulling closer to him for his back to be pressed against her older half-sister's breasts and Zera placing her chin onto her younger half-brother's head, between his little dog ears, while she places her arms inside her kimono sleeves. Inuyasha smiles as he feels the body heat coming from Zera and he snuggles against her chest, never wanting to leave. Zera asks, with a smile, "You mind telling me why you're up so late, baby brother?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I couldn't sleep!" Inuyasha asks Zera, curiously, "Ane-ue, is it wrong to show emotions all the time? Onee-chan told me that to never show emotions and I have to be tough to survive!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Well, Melody is somewhat right, Inuyasha! Our emotions may cut us off guard and make us do something that we'll regret, but it's not wise to be emotionless all the time like Sesshomaru for an example. Don't be ashamed of your emotions at all! It makes you who you are as a person."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I think I get it!" Just then, they picked up another familiar scent and they turn to see Melody walking towards them with a sleepy expression.

Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Little bro, why are you still awake?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I couldn't sleep, Onee-chan!"

Melody sits close to Zera while Zera places an arm around her, pulling her close and Inuyasha then asks, curiously, "Hey Ane-ue, are you and Korvo-onii-chan are mates now?"

Zera was taken back at this with a slight hue and she asks, curiously, "Who told you that?"

Inuyasha says, in reply, "Ani-ue! He didn't go into full detail of it, but he did say that demons, male and female, that love each other, become mates and it's pretty much the same as what the humans call 'marriage'."

Zera says, with a slight annoyed tone, "I see!" Zera tells Inuyasha, with a kind loving smile, "Well, we decided to hold on with that mating and Korvo-onii-chan has agreed with me. After all, we're still too young in demon terms!"

Inuyasha turns around, wraps his small arms around Zera's back, and places his cheek on her chest while Melody places her arms around Zera's waist.

Melody says, with a smile, "Ane-ue, you're strong and pretty! You'll make a good mate for Korvo-onii-chan!"

Zera says, with a slight giggle while brushing her younger half-demon siblings' heads, "I don't know about the pretty part, little sister, but I know why I'm strong! It's because of you two and the rest of the other half-demon children! It's the desire to protect you all that fuels my strength and keeps me strong! However, you two mustn't give up on a fight, because one day, your desires will be even almost stronger than mine."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Zera says, kissing his forehead, "It's because you two are half-demons!" Zera says, in a plain tone, "Humans have bigger egos and are greedier than any other form of life and that's what humans are. Your blood is a mixture of both demon and human. Demon blood gives you your strengths and human blood gives you great desires to protect those you love. When humans have something to protect, their power increases a thousand-fold. Those are gifts from your mother! So, don't feel discouraged about being a half-demon, okay?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Ane-ue, I'm not so sure, but I'll try to not be so discouraged."

Melody says, with a nod, "Same here!"

Zera says, with a warm teasing tone and smile while playing with her half-demon siblings' ears, "That's good, because I'll miss these adorable ears you have! I can't play with them anymore!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Ane-ue, that's not funny!"

Melody says, seriously, "Yeah! That was a bad joke!"

Zera says, with a smile, "I'm sorry, you two! I couldn't resist!" Inuyasha and Melody continue to pout, but Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "I can't stay mad at you!"

Melody says, "Yeah! We love you too much to stay mad!"

Zera says, with a giggle, "Well, I love you too much!"

Inuyasha then asks, curiously, "Hey Ane-ue, can you teach us that **Blades of Blood** thing that you used against those bandits?"

Zera asks, curiously, "You want to learn how to use it!"

Melody says, looking up at her, "Yeah! We're half-demons and we want to have our claws to be useful besides digging."

Zera giggles, warmly, and she says, warmly, "Sure, however, we'll wait until morning, okay, little sister?"

Melody says, in a sleepy tone caused the comfort in her older half-sister's arm, "Okay…!" Soon enough, Inuyasha and Melody fall asleep in their older half-sister's arms with smiles on their faces. Zera strokes the back of her half-demon siblings' heads, gently as they snore softly on her chest and her fluffy tail is wrapped around them. Inuyasha and Melody unconsciously snuggles under the warmth of Zera's tail and body temperature. Zera looks up in the sky and she thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Father, I know that you're watching us from the sky! I know that I failed to save Lady Izayoi, Megumi, and Holly from their deaths, but I swear that I'll never allow the same thing to happen to Inuyasha and Melody! No matter what happens, I will never allow them to get hurt or die! Please, give me the strength to protect them!"_

~**Next time**~

Young Inuyasha: Whoa! That's the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!

Young Melody: That's so cool! I've got to master it!

Young Kenochi: Next time: A Horrible Past Unveiled; New Attack

Young Inuyasha: I want to protect those I love so I have to master this technique


	121. A Horrible Past Unveiled New Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Yukiko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 121: A Horrible Past Unveiled; New Attack**

(**In the forest; the next morning**)

Around the late morning in the forest, we find the two young dog hanyous, Inuyasha and Melody, assemble in front of their elder half-sister, Zera, and half-brother, Kenochi, waiting for them to teach them a new attack.

Inuyasha calls out, seriously, "Ane-ue, you promised you'll teach us the **Blades of Blood** trick!"

Melody says, seriously, "Yeah! We want to learn it!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "You really want to learn it! But first, you'll have to learn this technique, before the **Blades of Blood**!"

Inuyasha and Melody ask curiously, "What is it?"

Zera tells Kenochi, pointing at a nearby tree, "Kenochi, please destroy that tree!"

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "Sure!" Kenochi cracks his claws, dashes towards the tree, and yells out, strongly leaping forward, "**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" Kenochi slashes the tree, destroying it with yellow demonic energy, surprising Inuyasha and Melody.

Inuyasha says, surprised, "What was that! Ani-ue just slashed that tree into pieces with a single slash!"

Kenochi tells Inuyasha, "That, little brother, was the _Sankon Tesso_ or **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**! The way that you do it is to channel your yokai to your claws and it's powerful enough to slay an enemy in two! This will be your first attack that you'll learn before you learn the _Hijin Ketsuso_ or **Blades of Blood**!"

Zera says, pointing at the two trees, "Okay, you two, pick one of these trees and that will be the tree that you'll cut down with your claws."

The two young hanyous walks toward their respectable trees and Inuyasha yells out, leaping forward, "**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" Inuyasha tries to slashes the tree, but he couldn't make a mark on it. Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Zera says, with a giggle, "You're supposed to place your yokai first, baby brother that way even your small claws can destroy a tree that size!

Melody says, as her small claws grew, "Like this, Ane-ue! **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" Soon enough, Melody's claws slashes her tree, destroying it with red demonic energy, surprising everyone that she was able to get it on her first try.

Kenochi says, with a warm smile, "Good job, little sister!"

Melody says, with a wide smile, "I did what you told us to do and went with it!"

Deciding not to let his sister show him up even though she was older than him by two seconds, Inuyasha tries to imitate Melody, but all he got was small claw marks on the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "No fair! Melody was able to do it in her first try!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Maybe it's because I'm older!"

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "That doesn't mean anything!"

Zera says, breaking them up, "Okay, you two! Melody, you did a good job on your first try and for that, you'll get to learn the **Blades of Blood** technique while Kenochi stays here with Inuyasha so he could finish his training." Soon enough, Zera walks off with Melody following her leaving Kenochi with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha says, with disbelief, "How did she do that on the first try! There's got to be something wrong here!"

Kenochi says, walking closer to his younger half-brother, "That's because just now, little brother, that Melody maybe able to pick up things to its smallest detail."

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Oh man! That's not fair!"

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "Well, it looks like you've got your work cut out for you!" Inuyasha then turns to the tree, cracks his little claws, and he calls out, leaping forward, "**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**" Inuyasha then tries to slash the tree in half with his small claws, determining to destroy it.

(**With Melody; at the same time**)

At the other part of the forest, we find Melody watching her elder half-sister fighting a red ogre type demon which ended with Zera slicing its head off with a purple version of Sesshomaru's **Whip of Light**, killing it as the whole body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Zera picks up the red ogre's head with her right hand easily and tosses it towards Melody as it crashes to the ground near her.

Zera tells Melody, in a serious tone, "Okay Melody, first dip your claws into the opened neck of that demon to get a handful of its blood!" Melody then did what Zera told her to do and Zera says, in a plain tone while pointing at a huge boulder, "Then, like the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**, use your yokai to harden the blood and then, use the blood and your yokai to throw them and split that boulder in half!"

Melody says, taking out her hands from the ogre's head, "Okay! **Blades of Blood**!" Melody throws the pieces of blood as they turn into yellow energy from her claws at the boulder, making huge dents on them.

Zera tells Melody, "I said, split the boulder, little sister! Like this…!" Zera then places her right claws into the ogre's head and she calls out, strongly, "**Blades of Blood**!" Zera then throws a barrage of dark violet-colored yokai energy at a random tree, cutting it down into pieces.

Melody exclaims, seriously, "Ane-ue, I can't do that!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "What have I told you about the word 'can't', little sister!"

Melody says, while unnerved by Zera's glare, "The word 'can't' isn't in a woman's vocabulary!" Zera then walks towards her younger half-sister, knees down to her height, and she tells her, warmly, "Melody, do you remember the feeling that you experienced when Megumi, Holly, and your mother died?"

Melody says, solemnly, "I never wanted to experience that feeling ever again! It was too horrible when that happened!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Well, your mother entrusted you as well as Kenochi and I to Inuyasha's safety since you're the older one and you can't protect him when you have doubts in your mind. If you do, then you'll lose him, do you want that to happen?"

Melody then remembers on how she lost her mother and sisters, that horrible night where the Spirit World Defense Force took them away from her which got a horrible feel in her stomach and heart. Melody yells out, seriously, "No! I don't want that to happen ever again!" Melody then grabs a fistful of the ogre's blood and she yells out, strongly, "**Blades of Blood**!" Melody then fires a barrage of yellow yokai energy at the boulder, getting to cut it in half.

(**Back to Inuyasha and Kenochi; in the late afternoon and early evening**)

With Inuyasha, we find him trying to destroy the tree that he was assigned to cut down, but so far, he only got to major cuts onto it, but couldn't destroy it.

Inuyasha then crashes on his back and he yells out, exasperated, "This has got to be impossible! That big is just too big for me to cut down! Maybe, I'm not cut out to have this attack like Melody has since she was able to do it in her first try, but I'm not! I just can't do it! I'm just a little kid and Melody is older than me!"

Kenochi walks towards his younger half-brother and he asks, crutching down to him, "Little brother, what did I always tell you about the word 'can't'?"

Inuyasha says, worn out, "The word 'can't' isn't in a man's vocabulary, but Ani-ue, you at it! That tree is just too big for me to cut down! I'm just a kid!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "But you wouldn't be a kid forever, you know. Suppose Melody, Yukiko, Sonoko, and Milo are in trouble and Ane-ue, Korvo-onii-chan, Suzame-onee-chan, and I aren't around, then what you do? You've got claws for a reason and it's to protect someone that you love and are you going to allow them to die like what happened to your mother, Megumi, and Holly?"

Inuyasha jumps onto his feet and he yells out, seriously, "No way! I don't want that to happen again!" Inuyasha jumps forward and he yells out, strongly as his small claws grew, "**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" Inuyasha slashes his little claws as they glow golden onto the tree and miraculously cuts the tree in half, sending the piece of the tree down. Inuyasha exclaims, excitedly, "I did it! I finally cut that stupid tree down!"

Kenochi says, with a wide smile, "Good job, Inuyasha! Now, for your **Blades of Blood** training!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Okay!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, excitedly, "Good job, Inu-chan!" Inuyasha and Kenochi turn to see Suzame walking towards them.

Inuyasha exclaims, excitedly, "Suzame-onee-chan, did you see it!"

Suzame says, with a wide smile, "I sure did, kid!" Suzame then tells Kenochi, plainly, "Hey Kenochi, it's your turn to watch the kids in the castle!"

Inuyasha tells Suzame, with a child like pout, "But Ane-ue was going to teach me the Blades of Blood technique!"

Kenochi says to Inuyasha, motioning him to come over, "Inuyasha, come here!"

Inuyasha runs over to his older half-brother and Kenochi says, with a smile tapping Inuyasha's forehead, "Sorry little brother, maybe next time!"

Inuyasha says, rubbing his forehead, "Ow!" Inuyasha then glares at Kenochi's departing back as he leaves.

Suzame tells Inuyasha, with a kind smile while opening her arms, "Hey Inu-chan, come here!" Soon enough, Inuyasha runs forward to her, wraps his small arms around Suzame's slender waist and presses tight to her as Suzame falls towards another tree, sitting underneath the shades, and wraps her arms around the small hanyou's body, pressing him against her body.

Inuyasha says, lowly, "I miss mother!"

Suzame says, while brushing Inuyasha's hair with her hand, "I know, Inu-chan! I miss her too! She was like a second mother to me when my parents died against one of the wars with your father, who was a second father to me. You know why?"

Inuyasha asks, curiously while looking up at Suzame, "Why's that?"

Suzame says, with a wide smile, "Because you're like the little brother that I never had!"

Inuyasha places a wide smile on his lips and he says, snuggling against Suzame's chest, "Thank you, Suzame-onee-chan! You're like another big sister! Promise me that you'll never leave us!"

Suzame says, with a warm kind smile, "You know the answer to that question! I'll never leave you! I'll never someone that I love!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Thank you, Suzame-onee-chan! I love you, my big sister!"

Suzame tells Inuyasha, with a kind smile, "And I love you too, my little brother!" Suzame leans down and press a kiss to Inuyasha's forehead.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Lady Suzame!" Inuyasha and Suzame turn to see Sonoko running towards them with a fearful and worried expression on her face.

Suzame asks, curiously, "What's wrong, Sonoko-chan!"

Sonoko tells them, with a worried tone, "It's Yukiko! I can't find her!"

Inuyasha says, pulling back, "She couldn't have been lost! She knows her way around here!"

Sonoko tells Inuyasha, worriedly, "That's the thing, Inu-kun! We can't find her! She's been gone since earlier this afternoon! She was gone for hours!"

Suzame says, shocked, "She was gone that long!" Inuyasha jumps away from Suzame's arms and he yells out, seriously, "We have to find her!"

Suzame tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, you go with Sonoko! I'll go get your sisters and inform them about this!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Okay!" With that, Inuyasha and Sonoko rush away in one direction and Suzame runs to the direction to find Zera and Melody.

(**Near a village; at the same time**)

Near a village, we find the young fox hanyou, Yukiko, wondering out of the forest with a worried look on her face while carrying a doll with blonde hair, big blue eyes, and wearing a yellow and blue kimono in her arms. For the past few hours, Yukiko was chased by oni type demons and she managed to lose them, but she also managed to lose her way from Zera's territory, which got her worried. Just then, she bumped into something and a young boy's voice calls out, "Hey watch it!"

Yukiko looks up to see a human boy around the age of 10 with black hair and brown eyes and he wears a grey kimono and green pants while she sees other 10 year old boys wearing red kimonos and blue pants.

Yukiko says, worriedly, "I'm so sorry!"

When the three boys take a good look at Yukiko's fangs, they were overtaken by fear and they yell out, horrified and chorused, "A demon!" The three boys took off running away from Yukiko.

Yukiko calls out, pleadingly, "No wait! I was lost!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, "Hey Yuki-chan!" Yukiko turns to see Inuyasha and Sonoko running towards her.

Sonoko exclaims, seriously, "Yukiko, where were you!"

Yukiko says, worriedly, "I'm sorry, onee-chan! I was chased by demons and I managed to lose them."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Now, let's get out of here! Suzame-onee-chan went to get Ane-ue and Onee-chan to help look for you!"

Just then, the young boy's voice calls out, "There it is, father! That's the demon!" The three young hanyous turn to see the three young boys along with their fathers following them with weapons like pick axes and shovels walking towards them.

Another one of the boys yells out, nastily, "That's right! It looks like it brought more of its friends so they can attack us again!"

Yukiko yells out, pleadingly, "That's not true!"

One of the fathers says, nastily, "Don't you dare lie to us, you lowly, disgusting half-demon!"

The first boy says, perplexed, "Half-demon!"

The first father says, in a serious tone, "That's right, son! You can tell by the ears on their heads and they look more human than demon. Half-demons are the lowest of the low and will never be accepted by humans and demons alike since they're tainted! They were born as mistakes!"

The young hanyous winches at the hurtful words that we thrown at them and the second father says, with a sneer, "Now, let's make them pay for what they did to our sons!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, strongly, "You touch them and you'll regret the day that you were all born!" Just then, Zera and Suzame appear in front of the group of humans, glaring at them with deadly serious tones that made them winches in fear.

The third father yells out, shocked, "Demons!"

Suzame says, while cracking her claws, "I'm giving you people the count of three and if you're still here, then I'll make your deaths very slow and very painful!" Without a word, the human group runs away from them not wanting to find deaths so soon. Soon enough, the two female dog demons turn to the young hanyous and Zera asks, with concern, "Are you three okay?"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Ane-ue, those human boys lied about Yuki-chan attacking them! Yuki-chan would never do such a horrible thing!"

Sonoko says, angrily, "This is one of the reasons why I hate humans with the exception my dead papa!"

Suzame says, in a plain tone, "I know how you all must feel! Humans fear what they can't understand. They're just plain ignorant that's all! Just don't let them get to you, okay!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Now, it's late! I think that we should head over to the castle! Let's go!" With that, the two dog demons and three young hanyous walk towards the direction where Zera's castle was at.

(**Five days later; the morning by Zera's castle**)

It's been five days since Yukiko was found after getting lost and we find the young Inuyasha practicing his Blades of Blood technique as he grabs a fistful of blood from a severed oni type demon's head. Inuyasha was very envious of his older twin sister, Melody, for finishing her **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** and **Blades of Blood** training, because she has a ability to pick up things to the smallest detail and able to finish her training of those techniques a lot faster than he could.

Inuyasha says, grabbing other fistful of demon blood on his hands, "Okay, here goes! **Blades of Blood**!" Inuyasha rushes over to a random tree, slashes the air, which turns the blood in his hands into red slash arcs, cutting the tree with ease. Inuyasha yells out, excitedly, "I did it!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Good job, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha whip his head to see Korvo walking towards him.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Hey Korvo-onii-chan!"

Korvo says, with a kind smile, "I see that you've managed to fully mastered your **Blades of Blood** technique!"

Inuyasha says, with a pout, "Yeah but I wasn't able to get it down fast like Onee-chan did!"

Korvo says, with a small laugh, "Don't let that get to you!" Korvo crotches down to Inuyasha's height level and he says, with a smile, "They are some people who are born with different types of talents!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "But why does Onee-chan have to be born with a talent that could make her finish her training faster than mine! It's not fair!"

Korvo says, with a sad smile, "Well, sometimes life can be very unfair, Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that you should give up! Didn't you just finish your **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** and **Blades of Blood** training just now?"

Inuyasha says, lowly, "Yeah, but it's more embarrassing that she's a girl and she beat me even if she's older than me than three seconds!"

Korvo then let's out a laugh and he says, with a smile, "The inferior younger sibling thing! Yeah, I think I've been down that road before."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "You have?"

Korvo says, with a sad smile, "Yeah! My older sister! She used to beat me in everything, fighting and hunting! It infuriated me to no end to where that I wished for her to disappear forever!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Korvo then gains a solemn expression and he says, sadly, "Ane-ue was killed along with my parents by a skilled demon slayer while protecting me! Just as that demon slayer was going to kill me, you father saved my life while killing the demon slayer. My sister died protecting me while she was alive, I hated her for being so perfect." Korvo then tells Inuyasha, plainly, "Don't you see, Inuyasha? Sometimes having an older sibling that's a little bit stronger than you isn't exactly a bad thing, it's just someone to surpass in time."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "So did you surpass your sister?"

Before Korvo could respond, Melody's voice calls out, "Korvo-onii-chan!" Korvo and Inuyasha look to see Sonoko and Melody running towards them.

Korvo asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Sonoko calls out, worriedly, "It's Yukiko, again! We can't find her!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "She left again!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I can't pick up her scent!"

Korvo says, in a serious tone, "I can! It's not a good sign since I smell a few humans with closing in on her!"

Sonoko exclaims, worriedly, "We have to find her!"

Korvo stands up and he says, seriously, "You kids stay here!"

Inuyasha tells Korvo, seriously, "Korvo-onii-chan, I want to come with you too! Yuki-chan is my friend too!"

Melody says, seriously, "Yeah and a few humans aren't going to stop us! We're half-demons and I know a few new tricks that Ane-ue taught me to get them to back off!" Unknown to Melody, Inuyasha winches at the thought that his older twin sister knew new tricks from his elder half-sister.

Sonoko says, seriously, "And I want to find her too!"

Korvo says, in a sigh, "Zera's going to kill me!" Korvo says, in a plain tone, "Okay, you guys can come but when it gets too dangerous! Get back okay!"

The three young hanyous yell out, in unison, "Yes!"

(**With Yukiko; at the same time**)

At another part of the forest, we find the little fox hanyou, Yukiko, picking up wild berries in a bush, with a smile on her face and Yukiko says, happily, "I like these!"

Just a male voice calls out, "There she is!" Yukiko turns to see the same three human fathers that she along with Inuyasha and Yukiko met five days ago and with them was a priestess.

This priestess was a young woman around 18 years old with long black hair and narrowed brown eyes and she was wearing a black and dark violet priestess uniform. In her right hand was a red spear.

The first human father tells the priestess, in a serious tone, "Lady Nula, this is the same little dirty half-breed that attacked my son and his friends!"

Yukiko exclaims, seriously, "I didn't do anything!"

The priestess, Nula, says, with a harsh snort, "And why should I believe you, little vermin!"

Yukiko says, seriously, "I didn't do anything to him! I just bumped into him!"

Nula says, preparing her weapon, "Don't speak lies, half-breed! Prepare yourself!" Nula charges after Yukiko, ready to kill her, but Yukiko quickly moves out of the way, only to be scratched at her left side by the blade of Nula's spear. Soon enough, Yukiko starts to winches from the cut and she falls to her knees, while holding her injury.

Nula says, with a sly smile, "It seems that you were cut from my spear! This is a special spear made from Priestess magic that would fatality injure anyone with demon blood. If it cuts a half-demon like yourself, just once, it won't be as fatal of, but it will stunt you for an hour and for a second time, it will be just as fatal. So, half-breed, any last words before you leave this world?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, strongly, "Get away from her!" Just then, Nula was kicked away from Yukiko by Korvo's foot, throwing her the ground. Just then, Korvo appears in front of Yukiko while glaring at the humans.

Yukiko calls out, happily, "Korvo-onii-chan!"

The second father yells out, shocked, "It's another demon!" Just then, Inuyasha, Melody, and Sonoko come in to Yukiko's aid and Melody asks, with a concern, "Are you okay, Yuki-chan!"

Yukiko says, winching from her injury, "I'm fine!"

Nula jumps on her feet and she yells out, angrily, "You're going to pay for that, demon!"

Yukiko yells out to Korvo, seriously, "Korvo-oni-chan, don't get cut from that weapon of hers! It'll kill you at the first cut since you're a full fledged demon!"

Korvo yells out, shocked, "What!"

Nula says, with a sly tone, "The little half-breed is telling the truth, demon! One cut from my Gamigiri spear will instantly kill you!"

Korvo asks, seriously, "Why are you attacking Yukiko? She's done nothing wrong!"

Nula says, in a serious tone, "On the contrary, these men told me that half-breed fox attacked their sons! That can't be forgiven!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "That's not true! Yuki-chan would never do such a thing!"

Korvo says, in a serious tone, "That's true! Yukiko is a kind hearted girl and would never do that!"

Nula says, with a snort, "So you say, demon! I've got a question to ask you! Why a demon like yourself would protect half-demons! They're the lowest of the low! They're dirty, lowly, disgusting, pathetic, and worthless creatures!"

The young hanyous winches at the harsh words and Korvo says, in a serious tone, "The reason why I protect them is that they need me! That's all the reason to protect them from people like you! These children need guidance like any other children, human, demon, and half-demon!"

Nula says, in a snort, "I guess that beasts will be beasts! It doesn't matter to me! You beasts will die today!" Nula then charges after Korvo, but Korvo quickly moves out of the way, but when Korvo sees the sinister sly grin on Nula's lips, he realized that it was the young half-demons that she was after all along.

Korvo yells out, seriously, "Everyone, get out of the way!"

Nula yells out, strongly, "It's too late! They die!" Just as Melody was to stop her, Yukiko grabs onto Melody's kimono top and throws herself in front of her as Nula's spear hits Yukiko's chest and back, fatality wounding her.

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "Yuki-chan!"

Sonoko and Korvo yell out, shocked, "Yukiko!"

Melody yells out, enraged, "You're going to pay for that! **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" Melody lunges after Nula without even giving Nula time to notice as Melody's claws, ripped through her shoulder, giving her more than a fatal wound and cutting her in half.

The third father yells out, shocked, "The little half-breed killed Lady Nula!"

The second father calls out, seriously, "Let's get out of here!" The three human men run away from the young half-demons, but Melody wasn't going to allow them to leave.

Melody yells out, strongly, "You're not going to leave here alive!"

Korvo yells out, pleadingly, "Melody, stop!" However, it was too late, as Melody calls out her second attack.

"**Blades of Blood**!"

Melody uses Nula's blood that was on her small claws to turn them into yellow shrunken of light, quickly cutting the three humans down into pieces. The others were shocked and horrified of this action caused by their friend and sister. When Melody came to her senses, she discovered the scent of Nula's blood on her claws and the cut up bodies of Nula and the three humans on the ground as well as their blood staining the ground. When she looked at this, Melody had a horrified expression on her face and she asks, lowly, "Did I do this!"

Inuyasha says, taking a step further, "Onee-chan…"

Melody says, horrified, "I did, didn't I? I was the one who killed these humans."

Korvo says, plainly, "Melody, you…"

Sonoko's voice calls out, horrified, "Yukiko!" Everyone turns to see Sonoko cradling the dying body of her sister and Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "No Yuki-chan!"

Sonoko yells out, seriously, "Yukiko, please hang on!"

Korvo crutches down, places his hand onto Sonoko's right shoulder, and he tells her, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Sonoko, but…!"

Yukiko says, in a dying tone, "On…onee-chan…it…looks like I'll be going to see mama and papa soon!"

Sonoko yells out, pleadingly, "Don't say that! You're going to be okay!"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, angrily and solemnly, _"It's happening again! I'm losing all of my loved ones! Just like mother, Holly, and Megumi!"_

Yukiko says, with the last of her dying breath, "I…love you…onee-chan…!" Soon enough, Yukiko's body went limp as she closes her eyes, forever, drifting away from this world.

Sonoko yells out, horrified, "YUKIKO!" Sonoko then sobs onto her sister's form while Inuyasha and Melody were also shredding tears and Korvo was doing his best to prevent shredding his tears. Just then, Zera, Suzame, and Renta came running and Zera asks, curiously, "What's going on!"

Melody tells Zera, solemnly, "Ane-ue…Yu…Yuki-chan…she's gone…!"

Zera, Suzame, and Renta looks at Yukiko's dead body in Sonoko's arms while Sonoko was sobbing and Renta yells out, horrified, "Yukiko-chan! What happened!"

Inuyasha says, angrily, "The humans that Yukiko met with five days ago, Renta! They called a priestess and she killed Yukiko, but Onee-chan killed her and the three humans that were with that priestess!"

Suzame says, horrified, "Oh no!"

Renta yells out, angrily, "I can't believe this happened! Why Yukiko-chan! She didn't do anything wrong! She would never do anything wrong!"

Inuyasha says, angrily, "No! She wouldn't! But those human boys lied about her attacking them! It wasn't fair!"

Zera walks over to Sonoko sobbing form, kneels by her, and she tells her, soothingly, "Sonoko, I'm sorry for your loss. I know that it wasn't fair that your sister was taken away." Sonoko looks at Zera with tear stained eyes and Zera says, in a soothing tone, "Come on! Let's head back!"

Sonoko nods while she sniffs and she carries her sister's dead body, bridal style, and follows the others back others back to the direction to Zera's castle. Far in the distance, we notices a pair of human eyes that had a grief and terrified glint at the site of Nula's cut up body.

(**Later on; in the night**)

On the steps of Zera's castle, we find Melody sitting there with a solemn look on her face at the events that happened earlier. After they arrived at the castle, Zera gave the news about Yukiko's death and everyone was real sad about it, even NekitaKariba found out when Kenochi snuck into her village and told her the news. She was horrified about the news that she went to Zera's castle to comfort Sonoko as best as she can.

Melody thinks in her mind, horrified, _"I can't believe that this happened! I killed those humans without hesitation at all and to top it all off, Yuki-chan was killed! I couldn't handle mother's, Megumi's, and Holly's deaths and I don't think that I can handle me killing those humans either."_

Just then, Zera's voice rings from behind, "There you are!" Melody turns to see her elder half-sister walking behind her and sits by her.

Zera tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha told me what happened! You killed those humans with the attacks that I taught you."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry, Ane-ue! It's just when I saw Yuki-chan getting killed by that priestess and those humans allowed it, I got angry and killed them. Those human boys lied about Yuki-chan attacking them. She would never do that!"

Zera says, with a sigh, "I know, Melody, but that doesn't make what you did, right!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "I know! Mother would say the same thing too! She got mad when I beat up the human boys from our home village for picking on Holly."

Zera places her right arm around Melody, pulling her close to her, and Melody tells Zera, while at the verge of tears, "I was going to take the hit but Yuki-chan pulled me and got hit herself! If it wasn't for me, then Yuki-chan wouldn't have died!"

Zera tells Melody, seriously, "Don't say that, Melody! Yukiko really cared for you and she didn't want you to get hurt! You were like a sister to her and she couldn't bear it if you got hurt! She also cared for Inuyasha, Renta, and Sonoko! Right now, Sonoko needs our support since she must feel that she's alone in the world after losing her parents and sister."

Melody wipes her tears away and nods in reply saying, "I'll go see her." Melody gets up from the stairs while Zera follows her inside and when they got to the back, they see Inuyasha, Sonoko, Renta, and NekitaKariba kneeling down towards Yukiko's grave, where they managed to find some stones and follows for her grave. Melody slowly walks towards them and the young hanyous picked on her scent as they turn to her.

Sonoko says, croaky, "Mel-chan…!"

Melody says, in a plain tone while her eyes were gaining tears, "So-chan, I'm…sorry…Yuki-chan wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for me…"

Sonoko says, wiping her tears away, "Don't say that, Mel-chan! I don't blame you for that! Yuki-chan would have wanted you to live!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, plainly, "Onee-chan, besides Ane-ue and Ani-ue, you're the only one family that I have left! I've lost mother, Megumi, and Holly and I don't want to lose you."

Renta says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! Who would I make fun of or insult if you're gone?"

Melody's solemn expression turns into an annoyed one and she yells at Renta, angrily, "Now, I've gotten me into a worse mood, you jerk!" Melody then says, in a plain tone, "That doesn't change that I'm going to let Yuki-chan's death be for nothing."

Sonoko says, with a kind smile, "I'm glad, Mel-chan!" Sonoko then hugs Melody with her arms around her neck with a smile on her lips while Zera was looking at this with a smile on her face.

Just then, Kenochi comes in and he asks, curiously, "Who's she holding up?"

Zera says, with a smile, "I don't think that we have to worry, Kenochi! Melody's a strong girl and she won't let anything get her down when she has friends like them."

Kenochi says, with a smile, "I'm glad that she's okay, Sissy!" Just then, Zera's fist crashes onto Kenochi's head causing a lump to take place on his head and Zera says, with an annoyed look, "I thought we agreed for you not to call me that!" Kenochi feels his head with aching pain while he watches his younger half-siblings like with their friends with a smile on his face, without knowing that the future of Inuyasha and Melody will take the worst turn when their friend, Yukiko, was taken to death's door…

_**To be continued…**_

_**~Next time~**_

Inuyasha: It's been eight years since Yuki-chan's death and Onee-chan and I are helping Ane-ue with the new half-demon children.

Melody: There's a priestess killing half-demons at sight! I'm starting to hate this girl!

Sonoko: Next time: A Horrible Past Unveiled: Death and Betrayal

Renta: Why have you turned on us!


	122. A Horrible Past Unveiled Death and Betra

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 122: A Horrible Past Unveiled;**** Death and Betrayal**

Nee (Older Sister)

(**Eight years since Yukiko's death; by Zera's castle**)

It's been eight years since Yukiko's death and it effected those who were close to her like Inuyasha growing from a timid and shy boy to a short tempered, stubborn, hard-headed, brash, and foul mouthed young teenager around the age of 14 years in human years as well as Melody, except that she was even more short-tempered, stubborn, hard-headed, impatient, and foul mouthed than Inuyasha, but retained her kind nature. Sonoko became more wise and stronger than she was since she along with Melody was trained under Zera and Suzame to protect her friends while Inuyasha and Renta were training under Korvo and Kenochi. Right now, we find ourselves by the left of Zera's castle in a sunny mid-afternoon where Inuyasha was sparing against his elder half-brother, Kenochi, who has grown taller as a late teenager in demon terms as Inuyasha charges after him with his claws drawn and tries to slash him, but Kenochi manages to easily dodge every one of Inuyasha's claws. Soon enough, Kenochi kicks Inuyasha's stomach, throwing him to a nearby tree, hitting it on impact.

Kenochi asks, with a sly smile, "Alright, little brother, you're ready to quit?"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Shut up, Ani-ue! I'm not done yet!" Inuyasha charges after Kenochi, bearing his claws, and tries to slash him, but Kenochi keeps dodging him. Inuyasha then places a sly smile and his claws were formed into fists and he bashes his elder half-brother in the chest and face, hard, knocking him away from a bit. Kenochi then quickly recovers and he hits Inuyasha, knocking him down to the ground.

Kenochi says, with a smile, "That was a nice strategy, Inuyasha! Turning your claws into fists and hitting me in the face."

Inuyasha jumps onto his face and he says, with a wide smile, "You think so!"

Kenochi says, with a smile, "Yeah! You've really showed progress in your fighting for the past five years."

Inuyasha says, lowly, "But not as much as Melody-nee! While I'm getting stronger, she's getting stronger too while she's along with So-chan training with Zera-nee and Suzame-onee-chan!"

Kenochi says, with a smile, "But that doesn't mean that it'll stay that way forever! It's just going to be another wall to overcome in time."

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "I hope so!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey!" Inuyasha and Kenochi turns to see Korvo walking towards them.

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile, "Hey Korvo-onii-chan!"

Korvo says, with a smile, "Do you know where I'll find Zera?"

Kenochi says, plainly, "She's behind the castle!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Are you planning to ask Zera-nee to be your mate?"

Korvo then gains a slight blush on his cheeks and Kenochi then laughs in reply and he says, "That's the idea, right! You're planning on asking her that, right!"

Korvo yells at Kenochi, annoyed, "Be quiet, will you! It's embarrassing to talk about it with anyone else okay!"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile, "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Korvo-onii-chan! I'm sure that Zera-nee will say yes to you and if that we're to happen, then you'll officially be my older brother!"

Korvo says, with a smile, "Thank you, Inuyasha." Korvo then walks towards the castle and Kenochi says, with a smile, "Ready to finish sparing, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Right!"

(**Behind the castle; at the same time**)

Behind the castle, we find a familiar female figure at the garden admiring it and we get a good look at the female, which appears to be Zera, looking between her young adult years in demon term, with red lipstick on her lips.

Zera says, with a wide smile, "I never cease to be amazed on how my garden is become more beautiful."

Just then, Korvo's voice rings out, lovingly, "But not as beautiful as you, Zera!"

Zera turns to see Korvo, walking towards her, and Zera says, with a loving smile, "You're quite the charmer, Korvo."

Korvo got close to Zera, places his arms around her slender waist, and pulled her to a kiss. Zera returns the kiss with full passion while places her arms around his neck to deepen it. Zera then groans with pleasure and feels Korvo's hands all over her, trying to memorize the shape of her body. Zera breaks the kiss and she says, with a sly smile, "So, I know that you wouldn't come here just for this."

Korvo tells Zera, "Zera, we've been together for eight years and I was wondering if…!"

Just then, a young teenage male voice calls out, "Hey Lady Zera!" The two dog yokai turn to see a young teenage version of Renta walking towards them and they quickly broke out of each other's embraces.

Zera asks, curiously, "Renta, what are you doing here?"

Renta asks, in a plain tone, "Do you know where Melody went to?"

Zera says, with a reply, "She went to get some peaches for the children. As a matter of fact, she should get back here soon since it's almost time for lunch!"

Renta chokes out while getting a slight blush, "Well…I just wanted to let her…know that…well…goodbye!" Without a word, Renta then bursts running off leaving the two dog yokai with bewildered looks on their faces with Zera being the rarest and Zera places a smile on her face.

Korvo asks, looking at Zera's smile, "What is it?"

Zera says, with a smile, "Did you notice that blush on Renta's cheeks when I ask him why he asked me where my sister went to?"

Korvo says, plainly, "Yeah, but don't tell me that Renta is falling for Melody!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Didn't you notice it! Ever since Melody has started to 'develop' around her pre-teen years, I've noticed Renta giving her little glances with a slight blush on his face and he stutters when he's talking to her."

Korvo says, plainly, "I knew that Melody was turning into a lovely and pretty young woman, but who knew that she was attaching boys her own age. I also thought that Melody and Renta hated each other!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "True, but ever since Lady Izayoi and Yukiko-chan died, they've been building up their friendship and Renta's past is somewhat similar to Melody's, except that his human mother was killed by those villagers. He's shown the greatest of hatred towards humans since that day. I just wish that there's something I can do to relieve him of that hatred, but I don't necessarily blame him though."

Korvo says, plainly, "Yeah! Humans fear what they don't understand."

Zera asks, curiously, "Speaking of humans, I hear from Inuyasha and Kenochi that your human aunt is expecting a baby boy."

Korvo says, with a smile, "Yeah! We're trying to find names for the new baby, but we can't think of any! Ever since my uncle died, I've been taking care of her and she's been doing fine lately." Korvo then places a solemn expression and he says, plainly, "And with winter coming, I just hope that she and new born child can make it."

Zera tells Korvo, with a smile, "Well, if they do make it, then there will be a half-demon child to look up to Inuyasha and Melody while calling them Inuyasha-onii-chan and Melody-onee-chan."

Korvo says, with a smile, "Well, that would be real cute."

Zera asks, with a smile, "So, what were you going to ask me, earlier?"

Korvo held back the blush and he says, nervously, "Well…I…the thing is…well…I was wondering…if you'd…like to help us with the name of the expecting child of my aunt!"

Zera was taken back at this and Zera says, plainly, "Oh well…" Zera thought about it for a moment and she says, with a smile, "Well, I thought about it and I thought of it! I think that his name should be Tulles."

Korvo says, perplexed, "Tulles!"

Zera says, with a smile, "Yes! I think that would be an adorable name for the boy!"

Korvo says, with a smile, "Yeah! I think that it would to!" Korvo then thinks in his mind, with a solemn sigh, _"Way to go, Korvo! You chickened out! What's wrong with me! I've been practicing it for awhile! I meant to say 'Zera, we've been together for eight years and I was wondering if I could count you?' Oh man! How could it be that hard! I better avoid Suzame until I do actually ask Zera to become my mate or Suzame would kill me for getting all nervous about asking Zera to become my mate!"_

(**Elsewhere in the forest near Zera's castle; at the same time**)

Within the forests, we find a yellow blur dashing through the trees, one by one, and stops on a branch and we take a good look at the blur which turns into Melody, grown into her early teens in demon terms, with her yellow kimono top and hakama pants modified to fit her now flawless and athletic female figure with curves in all the right places for a young female teenage half-demon, eyes slight bit hardened over the years of Zera's training but had a kind glint in her eyes as she did when she was a child and in her right hand was a bag of sorts. Melody looks up in front to see a peach tree in front of her.

Melody's lips were made into a sly grin and she says, slyly, "I glad this is the only one that has ripe peaches for the kids!" Melody jumps onto a branch of the peach tree to begin picking up peaches, one by one. On the meanwhile, Renta appears below the peach tree that he was walking to after picking up Melody's scent. Renta looks up to see her and he smiles, admiring as he watches Melody picking the ripe peaches with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Just then, Melody picks up Renta's scent and looks at him, thinking, _"Renta, what's he doing here!"_ Melody looks closer to Renta's facial expression and she thinks in her mind, with a slight blush, _"And why is he looking at me like that! That expression is so cut…Hey, why am I saying that it's cute! It's not cute at all! It's plan creepy!"_ Melody yells out, seriously, "Hey, you! Why are you looking at me like that!"

Renta quickly got out of his stupor and he says, confused, "Huh!" Melody jumps from the tree and near Renta, making him blush and flustered a bit more as Melody gets near him, and Melody asks, curiously, "I asked why are you looking at me with that creepy look!"

Renta gets more flustered and he yells at her, annoyed, "You're creepy! I came here to tell you that your sister wants you back since the children's lunch is approaching! Besides, creepy and ugly are pretty much the same!"

Melody gets an annoyed look on her face and she brawls out, angrily, "And who are you calling 'creepy'! You're the one, who keeps giving me weird glances for a while!"

Renta yells out, annoyed, "I wasn't looking at you and besides, who'd want to look at an ugly girl like you!" Soon enough, Renta was hit in the face by the bag of peaches that Melody was holding, which knocked him to the ground.

Melody says, with an annoyed snort, "And who'd want to look at a creepy pervert like you!"

Renta yells out, while holding his aching face annoyed, "Who are you calling a pervert!"

Melody exclaims, nastily, "What do you call someone who looks at people weirdly without that person noticing it!"

Renta yells at Melody, angrily, "I was not looking at you!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "Yeah right! I felt your creepy glances on me for a good while!"

Renta jumps onto his feet and he says, in a nasty tone, "If I were to look at you, it would be that you keep getting uglier everyday!" Melody then smashes the bag of peaches onto Renta's head, knocking him down to ground, causing him to groan out in pain.

Melody says, with a snort, "And you keep being a jerk everyday!" Melody then leaves with an annoyed and angered huff while carrying the bag of peaches with her.

Renta groans as he sits up while rubbing his head and he says, winching, "That hurt!"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, slyly, "You're not doing such a good job!" Renta whips his head to see Suzame, around her young adult years in demon years, walking towards him.

Renta says, plainly, "Lady Suzame."

Suzame tells Renta, with a sly smile, "You know, Renta-chan, insulting Melody-chan like that since a way to win her heart!"

Renta then gets a blush on his face and he yells out, embarrassed, "Lady Suzame, why would I want to win the heart of that ugly girl!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "You know that's not what you really feel, Renta-chan, and you know it! After all, the boys around your age are interested in courting her and Sonoko-chan when they get older!"

Renta's eyes widened at this and he says, surprised, "They are!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "Of course! I mean Melody-chan's kind, smart, and quite beautiful! I mean who'd doesn't want her!"

Renta says, with a snort, "Most of the demon and human boys! You know how they are, Lady Suzame! They refer us as lowly, disgusting, dirty, and pathetic creatures and abominations!"

Suzame says, rolling her eyes, "I'm not talking about those who are stupid and close-minded, I'm talking about how you should change the way you talk to her!"

Renta says, plainly getting onto his feet, "If I do that, then she'll just call me creepy! Not that I care what she thinks!"

(**With Melody; at the same time**)

In another part of the forest, near Zera's castle, we find Melody walking with the bag full of peaches on her right shoulder with an annoyed scowl on her face.

Melody thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"The nerve of that guy! Still calling me ugly! I'm not ugly! Besides, it's not like I care what he thinks about me anyways!"_ Melody then sighs a bit solemnly and she thinks in her mind, _"What's with that guy! One time, he's nice and other times, he's a jerk! I guess that how guys are! Speaking of guys, ever since I begun my pre-adolescent, So-chan and I have been hit on by many of the boys in the castle, but I could pick up the lust scents from them! Sickening! At least Renta doesn't do that! He's always accepted me for me, though we do get into fights with him being a jerk! He even comforted me when my mother, Megumi, and Holly died when I was a child!"_

Just then, a young teenage girl voice calls out, "Mel-chan!" Soon enough, a young teenage Sonoko appears beside her. Sonoko's young teenage look consists on her red hair growing long tied to a high ponytail, she had on a red short kimono that was low cut to see a small to moderate cleavage of her well-developed and curved bust and seductive legs with her tail getting a lot bushier.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hey So-chan!"

Sonoko then picks up Renta's scent on Melody and Sonoko says, slyly, "So, I see that you were hang around with Renta-kun, I see?"

Melody says, with a serious glare and a slight blush, "What are you getting at?"

Sonoko says, with a sly smile, "Oh come on, Mel-chan, it's obvious that he really likes you! The way he looks you with that puppy faced look."

Melody says, with a snort, "Then, why does he call me ugly! Not that I care about what he thinks of me! I don't like that poor excuse of a man anyways!"

Just then, Melody and Sonoko picks up a scent with their noses and Sonoko tells her, "Mel-chan, I'm picking up the scent of blood coming this way!"

Melody says, seriously, "Me too!" Just then, the heard a thumping sound and they turned to see a young teenage male wolf hanyou on the ground with blood all over his green kimono top and green pants.

Sonoko calls out, horrified, "Hajji-kun!"

Melody tells Sonoko, in a serious tone, "So-chan, get my sister fast!" Sonoko then runs off to get Zera and Melody rushes over to Hajji's badly damaged form. Melody crutches down, places him in her arms, and Melody calls out, "Hajji-kun! Hang on! My sister is coming! Who did this to you!"

Hajji looks at Melody and he says, in a dying breath with a slight blush, "Me…lo…dy-chan! A priestess! A priestess did this to me…! She used some weird spear and hit me with it!" Soon enough, Hajji's life was extinguished as he died in Melody's arms.

Melody yells out, pleadingly, "Hajji-kun! Wake up! Hajji-kun!" Just then, Inuyasha, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, and Kenochi appear around her and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Melody-nee, what's…!" Inuyasha then sees Hajji's dead form in his sister's arms and Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "Hajji, what happened to him!"

Melody says, horrified, "He's dead!"

Zera asks, in a serious tone, "Who did this to him?"

Melody says, with a reply while small tears came from her eyes, "It was a priestess! He told me a priestess did this to him!" Just then, Renta and Suzame came running to the scene and they gasp in shock of this.

Renta calls out, horrified, "Hajji!" Renta runs over to Melody, grabs Hajji's dead body from her arms and Renta calls out, in a pleading tone, "Hajji! Wake up! Who did this to you! Hajji! Not again! Not again! Not again!" Renta then sobs onto Hajji's chest while the others look at him with solemn glances.

Sonoko says, solemnly, "Renta-kun!"

Kenochi tells Sonoko, in a plain tone, "Can you blame him, Sonoko? Hajji was his best friend almost like a brother to him! Like his human mother, Hajji was like a family member to Renta and having to lose him to defeat is similar to how he lost his mother!"

Inuyasha says, solemnly, "I can relate! We lost our mother and sisters long ago as well Yuki-chan too!"

Melody was watching Renta sobbing onto Hajji's chest while screaming 'Not again' and 'It's not fair' and Melody says, lowly, "Renta…!" Melody could understand what emotions that Renta was feeling, having to lose your best friend that was like a sibling to him and Melody stands up then dashes away.

Korvo calls out, "Melody, where are you going!"

Melody stops and she tells Korvo, seriously, "What does it look like, Korvo-onii-chan! I'm going to find this priestess and avenge Hajji-kun's death! I've got a lock on her scent, I'll find her!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "Melody, you stop this! You don't have the skills necessary to carry out that task!"

Melody turns to her older half-brother and she exclaims, seriously, "But we can't stay here and do nothing, Ani-ue! It wasn't fair that Hajji died by the hands of a human!"

Zera tells Melody, in a serious tone, "Melody, if you want to avenge Hajji's death, then I think I may know of a method, but only females can only know this. It won't do any good should a male know about this when it's underdeveloped. Come with me, you too, Suzame and Sonoko!" Zera then turns and walks away with Suzame, Melody, and Sonoko following her in the castle.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "I wonder what they could be doing!"

(**Within the castle; sometime later**)

Inside Zera's room in her castle, we find her walking into a closet with Suzame, Sonoko, and Melody looking at her as she takes out an old Spellbook of sorts from there and turns to them with it.

Melody asks, curiously, "Ane-ue, what's that!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Melody, do you remember the story that I told you about the Millennium Items!"

Melody says, plainly, "You mean where King Atem used to rule over Egypt during the days of the Shadow Games!"

Zera says, with a nod, "Indeed! There's a main reason why half-demons are hated among demons! You see, during Pharaoh Atem's days there were four dog hanyou twins in his court and they were his childhood friends! Their names were Taigoku, Akira, Sestuna, and Kasa! Sestuna was the oldest child, Taigoku was the second oldest, Akira was the third child, and Kasa was the youngest child! They were the most powerful hanyous of the world and demons feared them for their power! One day, while Pharaoh Atem was battling against Zorc the Dark One, Taigoku and his sisters along with a powerful Egyptian Princess and her beloved, a powerful Chinese Prince battled with the most evil force in the universe, the Light of Destruction."

Sonoko says, seriously, "You told us the stories about it! It's an evil being made out of impure light and negative energy from a place called the white hole and existed since the dawn of time!"

Zera says, with a serious tone, "That's right, Sonoko-chan! However, the four dog hanyous along with the Egyptian Princess and Chinese Prince fell in battle and legend states that one day, the four dog hanyous will be reincarnated and the reincarnations will be known as the 'Chosen Hanyous'. When that time comes, then the day when humans and demons will live together in harmony will be approaching. However, demons didn't like that idea and started to hate all half-demons, while considering them as garbage and trash!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "Was that the reason why demons hate us! Because of some legend!"

Zera says, with a nod, "That's right, Melody! What I have in my hand was something I found before any of you were born. I showed this to our father and he was surprised to the discovery. He encouraged me to keep it and he told me and Kenochi about the legend and what I have in my hand is a Spellbook of a magic that surpasses regular priestess magic called Demonic Priestess Magic! It was made by Sestuna and her elder half-sister, Runo, while their days in the court of Pharaoh Atem."

Sonoko says, amazed, "That's pretty neat!"

Zera says, with a smile, "With this, we could avenge Hajji's death! I've only mastered quite a bit of it, but I'm not quite done with it yet! I could teach you two the steps for you to use them and their spells! Where do you think how to use my demonic aura into a weapon and how I was able to taught you two the attacks involving using demonic auras as weapon!"

Melody says, with a wide smile, "That's amazing, Ane-ue! With those spells, we'll have the advantage!"

Zera says, with a smile, "We'll get to work on it, tomorrow morning. Now, it's time for the children's lessons! Melody, Sonoko-chan, you two will help me along with Inuyasha and Renta."

Melody and Sonoko say in unison, with nods, "Right!"

(**In the forests; the night after the day of the death of Hajji**)

Within the forest by the tree, we find Renta sitting under the shade with tear stained marks on his face after crying for the death of his best friend, Hajji. Earlier, Hajji was buried next to Yukiko and after the burial Renta was pretty distant towards everyone else. Renta then picks up a familiar scent coming toward him and he turns to see Melody with a concerned look on her face.

Renta says, wiping the tears from his face, "What do you want?"

Melody says, while rolling her eyes, "Even if you wipe your tears, I can pick the scent of your tears." Melody then sits near Renta, making him slightly blush a bit.

Renta says, with a snort, "So, you came here to make fun of me or something?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Actually, believe or not, I came here, because I care."

Renta says, looking at Melody quizzing, "You do?"

Melody says, looking away with a slight blush, "Well, you haven't talked to any of us all day and everyone else is worrying about you. Besides, you look like you need someone to talk to about these things."

Renta asks Melody, curiously, "You do?"

Melody tells him, plainly, "Well, when my mother and sisters as well as Yuki-chan died, I was overcome with grief and Yuki-chan took that hit that was meant for me. I'm still haunted by her death as well as the feeling that I felt when I killed that priestess and those humans. I almost felt that I was giving that priestess what she deserved for killing my best friend. When I saw Yuki-chan die, I felt angry and hurt as well as hatred toward the priestess that killed her. I still haven't found my mother's murderers yet, but one day, they'll pay for taking her away from me! I know how you must fell, Renta, Hajji didn't deserve to die and neither did Yuki-chan or my mother."

Renta says, in a low angered tone, "I know. It's one of the reasons why I hate humans so much! Even though, I was too young, I still remembered what they did to my human mother as well as Hajji's human father too! They were really sick and Hajji and I went to the headmaster's hut to make them feel better and he agreed, but they were getting worse and worse until they died. My demon father and Hajji's demon mother were all killed in battle while fighting with your father." Renta then says, while croaking and shedding tears, "We found out that it was all a plot to have us kill with my mother and Hajji's father out of the way, so they chased us out the village and as Lady Zera and Lady Suzame chased them away, we swore that one day that they'll pay for what they did!" Renta then breaks down and he exclaims, sobbing, "I hate humans! I really hate humans! They hate us for something that wasn't even our fault! My mother didn't deserve to die! Hajji's father didn't deserve to die! Yukiko-chan didn't deserve to die! Hajji didn't deserve to die!" Seeing him like this, Melody was starting to feel sorry for him and admiring him for telling her his feelings. Soon enough, Renta felt Melody's arms wrapped around him and he looks up to find Melody's golden eyes looking at him with concern and caring from them. Melody says, with a caring smile, "Renta, if you want, you can cry on my shoulder. Even though, you're a guy, you still can't hold in your feelings as a living being."

In normal circumstances, Renta would have rejected this with a blush, but this time, he couldn't. He knew that Melody understands his pain and suffering as a fellow half-demon and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and lay his face on her right shoulder then sobs, quietly. With Renta's arms around her waist, Melody had a bit hue on her cheeks as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, but quickly shook it off. The two hanyous stayed like this for a while in each other's arms while breathing in each other's scents. They pulled from each other while their arms still wrapped around each other and Renta says, with a sly smile, "You know, we're supposed to hate each other."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! I wonder why this is happening." Soon enough, Renta stares into Melody's golden eyes and Renta's brown eyes as their lips met in a passionate kiss which lasted for several minutes and they broke apart for air. They were still mesmerized by each other's eyes, the kissed again with more passion. Renta bit playfully on her lower lip and caused Melody to moan a little as he then placed his tongue in between her lips, forcing them apart and licked her teeth. He tried to pry open her mouth be forcing his tongue between her teeth, but it didn't work. He tried again, succeeding this time and for the first time their tongues met. They strengthen their hold on each other as they kissed passionately for ten long minutes and broke the kiss, looking at each other.

Melody says, with a sly grin while playing with Renta's hair, "I thought that I was the 'ugly one'."

Renta says, with a sly smile, "And I was the 'creepy one'." Melody then presses her lips onto Renta's for third passionate kiss with Renta returning it with equal force and his hands were feeling Melody's slim waist, trying to memorize her body's feel, causing Melody to blush and moan at his touch. Soon enough, they lost their senses as Melody begins to feel Renta's lips leave her own and went to her neck, kissing it. She gasps in pleasure as Renta was hungrily kissing her neck and gently lowers her down to the forest ground on her back.

Melody moans out in pleasure, "Renta…if…you…stop what you're doing…I swear…that I'll kill you…!" Melody then feels Renta's lips form in a sly smile on her neck as he keeps sucking it while leaving little bite marks. Melody then starts to play with Renta's dog ears, causing him to moan in pleasure as she feels Renta's hands moving from her slender form up and down and starts to massage and fondling her left breast, causing Melody to gasp in surprise by this action. Soon enough, Melody gently pushes Renta off of her and sitting up after coming to her senses as well as Renta as he quickly let's go of her breast which causes Melody to cover her chest with her arms.

Renta says, with a blush, "Sorry, about that! I guess that I got carried away!"

Melody says, with a slight blush, "I know! I should be the one that's sorry, Renta. I…well…liked what you did with my neck a lot that and I got carried away. I was supposed to comfort you and I sort of took advantage of you."

Renta says, with a bit nervous tone, "Actually…you didn't…! I…actually…to…"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, seriously, "You care to finish that sentence, Renta!" The two hanyous yelp in shook to see Inuyasha looking down at them with a serious glare.

Melody says, with a nervous smile, "Hey bro!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Zera-nee wanted me to find you two and tell you that it's time to make the kids their dinners."

Renta says, as he and Melody got on their feet, "Yeah, we better head back!"

Melody says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, Melody runs off with Renta following her, but Inuyasha grabs the back of Renta's kimono top and he calls out to his sister, "Hey Melody-nee, would you go up ahead, we'll catch up! Just need to talk to Renta for a few seconds!"

Melody says, with a nod, "Okay!" Melody then runs off to the direction of Zera's castle and Inuyasha then turns to Renta with a serious glare, asking, "You mind explaining to me what went on between you and my sister?"

Renta says, with a nervous smile, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious glare, "I could pick up her scent mixed up with yours! I better not hear that you've been taking advantage of her!"

Renta tells Inuyasha, nervously, "No way! I would never do that!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "You better not otherwise, you'll pay for it!" With that, Inuyasha left following his sister while leaving Renta, who had a nervous expression on his face, behind and Renta soon followed him.

(**In a far away place in Japan; sometime later that evening**)

In an eerie green Japanese castle, we find one of the enemies that our heroes and heroines are facing in the present, Dartz, sitting down in front of a large tablet with three snake statues with open mouths in front of him and Dartz is kneeling down like he is praying.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dartz exclaims, opening his eyes, "Come in!" Soon enough, the door had slid open and coming in was a female figure. This female is a female version of Inuyasha and looked like the same age in demon terms, with her long silver hair tied to a ponytail with two Chinese buns, golden eyes similar to Inuyasha's and she wore an orange short kimono which is low cut that showed a small cleavage for her well-developed, shaped, and curved bust with the lower part of her kimono stopped towards the top of her kneecaps, which showed her well toned and seductive legs, with a red ribbon wrapped around her slender feminine waist to hold the kimono in place. Her clawed feet had sandals surrounding them and her claws are the same size as the young teenaged Inuyasha.

Dartz asks the young dog demon, "Lady Megumi, what may I owe this visit?"

Megumi gets on her knees and he says, while bowing, "Master Dartz, I was wondering if I'd like to travel the world with your permission, of course?"

Dartz asks, curiously, "What would you do that?"

Megumi tells Dartz, in a serious tone, "I'd like to see the world and I've been in these castle walls ever since you brought me in when I was a small child and I'd like the chance to find my family. Thanks to you, I remember them now and I would like to see them."

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "I see. You would like to be reunited with them."

Megumi says, looking at him, "If I may, sir!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Very well, my dear! I'll give you the chance! However, once you find them, please, bring them to me! I would like to meet them!"

Megumi says, with a wide smile, "I will! Thank you, sir!" Megumi then gets on her feet and walks towards the door and as it closes on Megumi's way out, Dartz places an evil sinister smile on his lips. Soon enough, a silhouette of a female figure is shown in the wall and the female figure asks, curiously, "Master Dartz, does that half-breed brat knows the truth, yet?"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Not at all, my dear! You're free to go on your revenge."

The female figure says, with a sinister tone, "Thank you, sir! You have no idea how long I've waited to take revenge on that half-breed for what she did to my sister! I will not fail this!" Soon enough, the female silhouette disappears from site and Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Excellent, everything is set in motion! It's good when a plan comes together! All I have to do is sit back and wait!"

(**Back in Zera's castle; at the same time**)

In front of Zera's castle, we find Korvo pacing in circles with a nervous expression on his face, thinking of ways of asking Zera to be his mate.

Korvo says, in a plain tone, "This shouldn't be hard, but what if she rejects me."

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "Who rejects?" Korvo whips his head to see Zera walking towards him and Korvo says, surprised, "Zera!"

Zera asks, curiously, "Who rejects who, Korvo?"

Korvo says, looking away with a slight hue on his face, "Well…you see…! Why don't we sit over to the stairs?" Zera nods her head and she is led by Korvo as she sits on top of the stairs with Korvo sitting with her.

Korvo says, with a slight nervous tone, "Zera…I was…wondering that if…since…we've been together for eight years…and I was wondering…if…if…if you'd like…to be…my…"

Zera says, finishing for Korvo, "…mate." Korvo turns to Zera with a surprised expression on his face and he says, nervously, "Yes."

Zera says, with a loving smile, "Well, to answer that question." Zera then moves closer to Korvo, presses her lips onto his, kissing him passionately while placing her hands onto his well-developed chest which was covered by his kimono top. Zera breaks the kiss and asks him, with a loving seductive tone and smile unlike her, "Does that answer your question?"

Korvo says, with a loving smile, "I really like that answer and I love you, Zera."

Zera says, lovingly, "And I love you too, Korvo!" Soon enough, the two of them kissed passionately as Zera moves her arms around Korvo's neck, deepening the kiss, and Korvo placed his arms around Zera's waist and legs carrying her bridal style as he stands up, surprising her by this and she giggles loving as Korvo walks over to her room, slide opening her door, steps inside, closes the door, and lays her on her back on her futon. Soon enough, Korvo went to claim Zera's red lips with his and Zera returns the kiss with equal passion while she puts her hands onto the sides of Korvo's neck. While their 'make out' session, the two dog yokais had their tongues 'wrestled' causing Zera to moan in pleasure as she gracefully glides her hands on his chest down to the buckle of his kimono top, unties it, and Korvo helps her remove it places it to the ground, to see his well-developed chest. Korvo then begins to hungrily kiss and suck Zera's neck and collarbone, causing her to gasp in shock by this action.

While doing this, Korvo unties Zera's ribbon to her sliver hair, making it fall down completely to the floor and Zera thinks in her mind, while gasping in pleasure, _"Oh Kami, I don't think I'll ever stop loving him!" _Soon enough, Korvo's right hand was gliding all over Zera's body, memorizing the feel of it wanting to touch her skin so badly as he stops right above Zera's right breast that was covered by her low cut short kimono. Zera gasps in surprise as she feels her bosom being fondled and massaged and she arches her back have it fondled even more. Soon enough, Korvo then moves his lips down to the cleavage of Zera's bust, kissing and sucking it causing Zera to groan and moan in pleasure, arching her back more to have more of her cleavage opened to be kissed as she feels Korvo's tongue in between her breasts causing Zera to moan even louder. Soon after, Korvo's left hand moves to Zera's back to find the buckle of the ribbon keeping her kimono together, he then pulls the ribbon, untying it, causing Zera's kimono to become loose, pulling it off her body, exposing her well-developed and curved voluptuous breasts to him, but covering her lower body. Korvo then pulls back and looks at them with a sly smile making Zera uncharacteristically blush. Then, Korvo lowers his head down to her chest, wraps his lips around her right nipple, sucking it.

The feeling electrified Zera from the inside as she feels Korvo's tongue gliding on it causing her to moan in pleasure and placing her fingers inside the silkiness of his long black hair. Zera says, in a pleasure filled moan, "K…Korvo…please…don't…stop…!"

Hearing Zera's moan was like a beautiful siren's voice to Korvo's ears as he kept sucking her nipple hungrily while placing his right hand onto Zera's left breast, fondling it causing her to groan and moan even louder. Zera pressed Korvo's head to her chest as he continues to suck even harder while pinching her left nipple and Zera arched her back to get her bosom into Korvo's mouth even more.

Just then, a female child's voice calls out, "Lady Zera!" Soon enough, Zera came back to her world when she heard the voice and Zera says, in a whisper, "Korvo…! Stop!" Korvo, however, was in his own world while he was continuing to giving her breasts an oral manipulation. Zera tells Korvo, in a serious whisper tone, "Korvo, please stop!" Zera then growls softly in annoyance as she twisted Korvo's left ear, causing to yelp in pain as he lets go of Zera and she stares at him with an annoyed expression.

Korvo says, winching while holding his left ear, "What was that for!"

Zera says, with a mock glare, "Well, if you hadn't noticed one of the children's scents are coming over here and should we let them see what we're doing, then we'll have to explain it to them and I would rather wait until their old enough to know what the stages of mating are."

Korvo growls in annoyance knowing that Zera was right and he goes to get his kimono top, while saying, huskily, "You owe me!"

Zera says, while rolling her eyes as she places her kimono back on, "Sure!" Soon enough, the door opens to find a young female dragon hanyou child with long blue hair, red eyes, and wearing a brown kimono with a confused expression. Zera asks her, kindly, "Is there something you need, dear?"

The dragon hanyou child asks, curiously, "Lady Zera, I heard moaning and groaning in here! Is everything okay!"

Korvo and Zera blush at that, knowing what she was talking about and Korvo says, with a nervous smile, "There's nothing going on here! Everything's okay, sweetie! Now, why don't you go back to bed!"

The dragon hanyou child says, worriedly, "I can't, Korvo-onii-chan! I'm scared! I had a bad dream!"

Zera asks, curiously, "What happened with my sister, brothers, Renta-onii-chan, Sonoko-onee-chan, and Lady Suzame!"

The dragon hanyou child says, plainly, "Inuyasha-onii-chan, Renta-onii-chan, and Kenochi-onii-chan snore too loudly and Melody-onee-chan and Sonoko-onee-chan are up practicing something while Lady Suzame isn't back yet! Lady Zera, can I stay with you!"

Zera says, with a kind smile, "Of course! You can stay here with me for the night!" Korvo gave Zera a surprised look, wanting to continue their mating, but a death glare from Zera was enough to keep him back.

The dragon hanyou child says, with a beaming smile, "Thank you, Lady Zera!" The dragon hanyou rushes over to Zera's futon, jumps inside Zera's arms, as Korvo walks outside with a disappointment look on his face.

Korvo sighs and he thinks in his mind, _"Why am I so annoyed with that child! What kid wouldn't get scared from a nightmare! Oh well, it's nothing to get all bent out of shape for! It's just Zera's nature to look after those hanyou children since they have no one to turn to in the world!"_

(**Outside in the forest; the next morning**)

Within the forest in the next morning, we find Inuyasha and Kenochi walking through with arm filled of tree logs with Kenochi carrying twice as much as Inuyasha with him being a full demon.

Kenochi tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "I heard that Melody and Renta were together last night."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "As long as Renta treats her right, then I don't give a damn, Ani-ue."

Kenochi asks, curiously, "Hey aren't you and Melody going to visit Milo-chan today!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah! We haven't seen her in a good while and I think that we should pay her a visit."

Kenochi tells Inuyasha, "Be careful, Inuyasha. She's from the Neko clan, our enemy, and they may pick up your scent and think that you're an enemy."

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "I know, Ani-ue! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Soon after, Inuyasha and Kenochi appear in front of Zera's castle and set the logs near the castle as Melody comes and jumps from the stairs with Sonoko following her.

Sonoko says, with a kind smile, "Good morning, Inu-chan!"

Melody says, with a smile, "We're going to Milo-chan's village to see her!"

Kenochi tells them, "Be careful, you three!"

Melody says, with a smile, "We will, Ani-ue!" Soon enough, Inuyasha and the girl hanyous jump towards the trees with great agility and away from the castle.

(**Getting close to the Nekita Village; a few hours later**)

Almost near to the Nekita Village, we find Inuyasha and the girl hanyous, Melody and Sonoko, jumping from the trees and to near the front of the Nekita Village.

Sonoko says, with a smile, "I can't wait until we should Milo-chan the moves that we learned from your sister."

Melody says, with a smile, "I know! She'll get totally jealous!"

Just then, a young female teenaged voice calls out, "Get away from this village, dogs! **Raging Blaze!**" Just then, a big fireball appears out of nowhere and the three canine hanyous quickly jumps out of the way to dodge it and soon enough, many figures appear in front of them. As the smoke disappears, they find many cat-like demons in front of them with weapons like spears and katanas.

One of the cat-like demons yells out, nastily, "Get out here, mutts! You're not welcome here!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "We're not here to start any trouble!"

Sonoko says, seriously, "Yeah! We're here to see our friend, NekitaKariba!"

Just then, a gruff male voice calls out, "What do you know about my daughter!" Soon enough, a cat like humanoid with red fur and green narrowed eyes and wearing a similar armor as Inu no Taishou in his humanoid form appears with a young teenaged NekitaKariba following him.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hey Milo-chan, I'm glad that to see…!"

NekitaKariba says, in a low nasty tone, "And who are you calling 'Milo-chan', you disgusting mutt!" The three canine hanyous were taken back by NekitaKariba's tone and Sonoko says, perplexed, "What are you talking about! We're your friends!"

NekitaKariba gives the three canine hanyous harsh and nasty filled glares with a hint of sadness in them and NekitaKariba says, in a snarl, "Friends! Why would I call nasty dogs like you three, my friends!"

Inuyasha says, slightly hurt from NekitaKariba's harsh words, "Milo-chan, why are…!"

The cat demon with NekitaKariba steps in front of her and he says, with a sneer, "I think that you three should leave or I will kill you! My daughter does not know you!"

Another cat demon yells out, nastily, "Yeah! Like Lord Miyake says! You're not wanted here so get lost!"

Melody says, walking closer to NekitaKariba, "Milo-chan, I…!"

NekitaKariba yells at Melody, in a harsh and nasty tone, "What part of get lost didn't you understand, you disgusting poodle!" NekitaKariba then throws another fireball at Melody, but she dodges it, and jumps back to her brother and friend.

Sonoko yells out, horrified, "Why are you attacking us!"

NekitaKariba says, in a flat and frosty tone, "Isn't it obvious, fox! You're the enemy and I just hate canines so much that I just want to kill them. Now, how much do you understand that! Now, get lost!" NekitaKariba then throws another fireball at the three canine hanyous and they dodged them and soon enough, she fires multiple fireballs at them, causing them to run off to the forest with broken hearts.

After NekitaKariba stops firing, Miyake says, placing a hand on his daughter's right shoulder, "Nice work, NekitaKariba! You've done well to make me and this village proud!"

NekitaKariba says, turning to her father with a smile, "Thank you, father!"

Miyake says, with a smile, "Now, let's go back to the village! I think that a celebration is in order!" Soon enough, the cat demons walks back to the village with NekitaKariba following them while looking back at the direction where Inuyasha, Melody, and Sonoko ran to with a sad expression, thinking, while tears came down her eyes, _"I'm so sorry, you three, but I had to do it! It was killing me from the inside when I had to do that! Believe me, I was hurting too and I don't blame you three if you never forgive me!"_

(**With the three canine hanyous; at the same time**)

Far away from the Nekita Village, we find Inuyasha, Melody, and Sonoko getting away further from the village with their hearts broken from their reunion with their former best friend and they stopped at a clearing knowing that they're far enough.

Sonoko falls on her knees while Melody slides down on the trees in distraught and Sonoko says, with tears coming down her eyes, "Why! Why did Milo-chan say all those words!"

Melody says, in a distraught tone, "And why did she attack us! She was our friend! How could she turn on us like that!"

Inuyasha says, in a solemn tone, "The way that she looked at us is the same way that the humans looked at us for years. Milo-chan didn't even…she didn't even…she came close to killing us."

Sonoko says, solemnly, "So what do we do now! We've lost Hajji-kun and now, Milo-chan!"

Melody says, standing up in an angered tone, "Well, if she wants to be that way then, fine! Forget her!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, stunned, "But she's our friend!"

Melody says, seriously, "Inuyasha, she attacked us without any sense of mercy! That was no friend as for as I'm concerned, she's no longer our friend!"

Sonoko asks, worriedly, "You think that it's that easy, Mel-chan! She was like a sister to us! It's like the Milo-chan that we know is dead and can never come back!"

Inuyasha says, in a heartbroken tone, "Yeah! It does!"

(**In front of Zera's castle; in the mid-afternoon**)

Around the front of Zera's castle, we find Inuyasha, Melody, and Sonoko returning towards the castle only to find Kenochi and Zera coming out of the castle with Suzame and Korvo coming from the side and noticed them coming.

Suzame asks, curiously, "Hey guys, what's with the long face?" The three canine hanyous look at each other nervously and solemnly and Inuyasha says, solemnly, "Suzame-onee-chan, we went to Milo-chan's village and we find out that…Milo…is…dead."

Korvo says, horrified, "Milo is dead!"

Sonoko says, with tears, "That's right, Korvo-onii-chan! Milo-chan's dead! Her fellow cat demons didn't want us to come to her funeral and chased us away!"

Zera says, in a horrified tone, "I'm so sorry to hear about that!"

Suzame says, in an angered tone, "Is it the same priestess that killed Hajji-chan!"

Melody says, with a nod, "Yeah! It is!"

Kenochi says, in a distraught tone, "But why! Milo-chan did nothing wrong to deserve this!"

Zera says, in an angered tone, "I'm just tempted to find the priestess that did this and give her what she deserves!"

Suzame says, in an angered tone, "Not just that priestess, Zera, but ever other priestess around! They go around and killing innocent demons and half-demons, because of ignorant humans! The only human that's decent is Lady Izayoi!"

Just then, Renta's voice calls out, "Hey!" Everyone turns to see a Renta walking with a dead body of a horse hanyou in his arms which was a horrifying to them.

Kenochi says, horrified, "Another too!"

Suzame says, stunned, "How did this happen!"

Renta says, in a serious tone, "In his last breath, this guy told me that it was done by the same priestess that killed Hajji."

Inuyasha asks, seriously, "Hey Renta, do you know where the priestess went?"

Renta says, shaking his head, "No! I just picked this guy up and the scent of the priestess that did this disappeared!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "I'm starting to hate priestesses in general! They're nothing but animals!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Let's get him buried with the other ones!" Soon enough, the group walks inside the castle to bury the horse hanyou.

(**In the early evening; within one of the trees**)

Within one of the trees in the forest, we find Melody sitting on a grassy part of the tree that she's in with a distraught look on her face, still upset with the events that happened with NekitaKariba.

Just then, Renta's voice calls out, "Melody!" Melody then whips her head to see Renta walking towards her and sits with her.

Renta says, solemnly, "I heard that Milo-chan was killed by that dirty priestess!"

Melody says, looking away, "Well…it feels…like she was killed…!"

Renta looks at Melody and he says, perplexed, "What do you mean by that?"

Melody grabs onto Renta's kimono, buries her face into it, and she says, sobbing, "She betrayed us, Renta!"

Renta says, horrified, "Betrayed us! What do you mean!"

Melody tells Renta, solemnly, "Earlier today, Inuyasha, So-chan, and I went her village to see her, but she, her father, and those other cat demons came and attacked us! She even attacked us without any sense of mercy or remorse!"

Renta was distraught when he heard this and he says, horrified, "I can't believe this!"

Melody cries out, angrily, "I didn't even know why we even lied to Ane-ue about her 'death'." Melody then continues to sobbing majorly onto Renta's chest and Melody says, solemnly, "I don't understand it! She was our best friend and fellow half-demon! She was like a sister to me and she betrayed us! I don't understand this! I hate her now! I fucking hate her!" On the meanwhile in a far distance behind a tree, we find NekitaKariba hearing the words from Melody's mouth with her acute hearing, stating that she now hated her which hurt her straight to the heart.

NekitaKariba thinks in her mind, with tears coming down her eyes, _"Oh Mel-chan, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to hate me that much! I didn't mean for you cry! How can I show my face to her now! I bet that Inu-chan and So-chan feel the same way too! I can never face them ever again! I'm sorry, my friends! I'm so sorry!"_ NekitaKariba then runs off, back to the direction of her village, with tears running down her eyes, heartbroken. Within the tree, Melody was crying on Renta's chest as Renta wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Renta says, lowly, "Oh Melody, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Melody says, croakily, "I'm losing more and more of my friends! I even told Inuyasha long ago that emotions will get in the way of our survival and here I am being emotional! I really hate being human!"

Renta says, plainly, "Melody, that's not true! You still have me!" Melody then looks at Renta with a tear stained face and Renta says, with a smile, "You still have me!"

Melody looks Renta's brown eyes and saw no sign of lying and Melody asks him, pleadingly, "Renta, please…tell me…that you…promise…never…leave me. I…don't…know what I'd do."

Renta says, looking at Melody's golden eyes, "Melody, I promise that I'll never leave you."

Melody asks, in a low pleading tone, "Say it again."

Renta says, plainly, "Melody, I promise that I'll never leave you…!" Melody then cuts him off by pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, slightly surprising him, and the same feelings that Renta experienced in his first kiss with Melody came back to him and he slid his right arm around her lower back and then his left hand drifting up her back to tangle in her long silver hair as he returned her kiss with a passion equaling hers. Renta pulled her bottom lip between his, sucking on it as he bathed the warm plumpness. As he released her lip, Renta felt her leg up to slide along his side, allowing her to straggle his lower thighs in her perched position.

Renta glide his tongue slid back and forth along Melody's lips, asking her to let him in. He felt her lips part slowly and hesitantly as her mouth opened, giving him a small opening. It was enough for his tongue to enter and entice her tongue into playing with his, which she took the bait. Melody then grabs Renta's head, pressing his head towards her, allowing her to taste his mouth.

Melody thinks in her mind, with a blush, _"Wow…Renta's mouth tastes so good…! Almost like blueberries!"_ Soon enough, they broke apart for air with Renta gasping for air as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

Melody says, with a sly enticing smile unlike her, "What's the matter, Renta? You act as if this is your first time kissing."

Renta says, with a sly smile, "Well, I'll show you." Renta then moves to Melody's lips, kissing her back with full force and he gentle lower her back to the softness of the leaves of the tree as he feels Melody's legs wrapped around him as Melody kissed him back with equal force. Renta had his hands wonder all over Melody's body, getting her aroused as he leaves her lips and to her neck. Melody gasps as she opens her eyes as Renta kept sucking on her neck, hungrily, and remembers what happened last time that they did this. But this time, it was different and Melody says, softy, "Renta…!"

Renta stopped what he was doing and looked down at Melody, asking, "Am I going to fast again?"

Melody looks at Renta with a confused look on her face which got an annoyed scowl on her face, telling him, "Idiot, who told you to stop?"

Renta says, perplexed, "But last time…" Melody then gently grabs Renta's right hand and places the whole hand onto her left breast, catching him by surprise.

Melody says, with a sly seductive smile and tone, "We don't have to go all the way yet." Melody then pulls him down and kisses him urgently, her hands running down his chest, feeling his well-built body, abs and all. Renta's lips left her as he trailed hot kisses down her neck, hungrily while fondling her breast, causing Melody to moan in pleasure as she feels Renta's fingers pinching her left nipple through her kimono top, sending pleasure filled shivers down her spine. Renta reached for the sash to her kimono top, unties it, throws it away, and slides the top away to reveal her white inner kimono, which was low cut to reveal a small cleavage. Renta then claims Melody's lips with his own and Melody's hands wondered around his chest to his sash to his kimono top, untie it, and pull it off of him, revealing a well-built chest without a flab of fat on it, making her slightly blush at the sight.

Renta says, with a sly and seductive tone, "You like what you see!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "What do you think!" Melody moves up to press her lips to Renta's neck, sending pleasurable feelings down to his spine while gliding her hands to feel his bare chest, causing him to moan. Renta tells Melody, with a pleasurable moan, "Oh wow! Melody…you're…pretty good at this."

When Melody stops, she tells Renta, in a whisper to his right dog ear, "Well, I can't have you have all the fun now, can I?"

After pulling her to sitting position, Renta asks Melody, with a loving tone and smile, "Melody, you don't mind if I could court you as my mate when we get older?"

Melody looks at Renta and she says, in confusion, "You want me to be your mate. Just a while back, we hated each other and now, this happens."

Renta tells Melody, with a smile, "Well, just to let you know, I never really hated you. The thing is that I saw a side of you that I didn't think that existed. You're smart, kind, strong, and quite beautiful."

Melody had a slight hue on her face and she says, lowly and with a smile, "You think that I'm beautiful."

Renta says, with a loving smile, "Yes like a loving angel."

Melody says, with a slight blush and smile, "Wow Renta, I never knew you thought of me like that. Well, I've kind of developed feelings for you back then when I didn't want to admit it since we just fought endlessly with you being a jerk and all. I guess that after Hajji-kun died, I saw a side of you that I never thought existed too." Melody then says, in a plain tone, "When I saw you in distressed, I reminded me on how I felt when Yuki-chan died and now, I'm getting these feelings for you. I feel safe around you, like nothing is going to hurt me and I don't want to experience any of my friends and family leaving me ever again. I don't think that I could handle another one of my family or friends living me again."

Renta tells Melody, in a serious and loving tone, "Melody, I promised you that I'll never leave you and I will keep that promise, even at the cost of my life, I swear that I'll protect you, my future mate, and our pups. All you have to do is say that you'll become my woman."

Melody looks at Renta's brown eyes to see no hints that he's deceiving her, but his eyes were full of love and passion for her and her alone. Melody says, with a wide smile, "Yes."

Renta says, with a smile, "You will."

Melody says, with a sly loving smile unlike her, "I'd like it no other way. I'd love to be your woman and your future mate and wife as well as the carrier of your pups when we get older." Soon enough, Melody pulls Renta into a passionate kiss and Renta pulls Melody's body closer to him as he feels her breasts being pressed to his bare chest, through her inner kimono, which was arousing him.

Melody then pulls back while pulling Renta with her as she rested her back to the grassy part of the tree and Renta then places his hands onto her breasts, fondling them through her kimono while memorizing their shapes, arousing her as she feels Renta, places butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone while massaging her breasts. While Renta was feeding on her neck with kisses and suckling, Melody moans and groans in arousal as she arched her back, wanting more of Renta's touches on her skin, she says, softly, "Renta…"

Renta then stops what he was doing as he goes up to Melody's inner kimono folds and lowers it down to allow Renta to see her bare breasts which were well-developed and curved and almost voluptuous for a young teenage female half-demon's busts while her yellow hakama pants is still on, covering her 'private area' between her legs. Renta almost drooled at the sight of them as Melody blushes in embarrassment and annoyance by this 'stunt'.

Renta says, amazed, "I'm a pretty lucky guy. If this is what you look like now, then I can't wait until the day that we are mated."

Melody says, in an annoyed and yet playful growl, "Renta…I'm going to kill…" Melody didn't finish as Renta captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss and Melody tries to resist it, but as soon as she feels Renta's fingers gently tracing the spine on her back, she moans in pleasure as she gives in to his touches. Melody then rubs her future mate's bare back with her own fingers while pressing her breasts to his bare chest, while arousing him even further. Melody says, with a sly smile while in between kisses, "You know, you're really going to pay for this." Renta then places butterfly kisses down Melody's chest down to her breasts as she moans in pleasure as she feels his lips on the valley of her breasts and around her right breast as he was slowly getting closer to her nipple. Melody moans in slight annoyance and impatient at this action and Melody says, softy, "Renta…stop…stalling…"

Renta says, while placing butterfly kisses on her mound, "I've got to admire the piece of work that the gods gave you here."

Melody says, in a soft annoyed tone, "You're such a pervert." Soon enough, Melody feels Renta's lips on her right nipple, sucking on it, gently, while using his right hand to massage her left breast. Melody moans out, gently, "Renta…don't…you…dare stop…!" Renta sucked for all he was worth gaining loud moans and groans from his future mate. Renta then removes his lips from Melody's right nipple, kissing between her sizable mounds and across to give her other breast the same treatment. Melody then places her fingers into Renta's black hair and used her thumb to massage his scalp as he was sucking on her left nipple. Melody's breathing increases when she felt Renta's tongue, licking her nipple, and she presses Renta's head closer to her chest, wanting more, which made Renta grinned around her nipple and he continues to suck even more as Melody massaged his scalp, arousing him even more. Renta then kisses upward and places his lips onto Melody's neck, sucking it gently while massaging her bare sides and working down to her hips, allowing more soft moans to escape from Melody's mouth as she plays with his hair and looks up in the night sky. After two pleasurable hours of 'making out', Melody and Renta broke away from each other for air and Renta rolled off of Melody as he places his right arm around her slender waist, pulling her close to him as he feels Melody's breasts onto his bare chest, causing him smile slyly at the feel.

Melody says, while looking at Renta's smile with her own sly smile, "Hentai!"

Renta says, with a sly smile, "I know, but I'm your hentai."

Melody snuggles on Renta's bare chest and she says, lovingly, "And I never want that to change, Renta, ever." Melody then kisses his cheek and rested her head onto his chest and sighs lovingly and she asks, "Why don't we stay here for the night? I just like the scenery."

Renta says, in a whisper in Melody's left dog ears, "Anything you want, my dear."

Melody says, with a loving smile, "I love you, Renta!"

Renta says, with a loving tone, "And I love you too, Melody, and I'll always will forever even if I die!"

Melody says, with a sly loving smile, "I know that you will and so will I, watashi no Renta (My Renta)."

Renta says, with a loving smile, "And I can't wait until the day that I claim you as my own, ore no Melody (My Melody)." Soon enough, Renta goes for his kimono top and places it on top of their almost naked forms and Melody nuzzles on Renta's bare chest and they take a bit of rest together, arm in arm, and love in love.

(**In front of Zera's castle; a month later**)

It has been a month since NekitaKariba's 'betrayal' and Melody and Renta got together and Melody's remaining family heard about this news and they were happy for them and Inuyasha and Kenochi threatened Renta if he hurts her in anyway, he will pay very dearly. The other young teenaged male half-demons around Melody's and Renta's ages were disappointed about this, but they were happy if Melody was happy with Renta since they loved each other. Korvo and Zera still didn't get close to their mating ritual due to Zera helping out the half-demon children in her castle, just 'making out' and that's about it. Korvo was getting a bit impatient with this since he feels so passionate with Zera being his mate while Inuyasha, Melody, Kenochi, Suzame, and Sonoko are helping her. Korvo was also getting frustrated with the half-demon children's needs from Zera to the brink of hating them for being so helpless, but understands that they need comfort and love since no one else will give it to them. Right now, we find Inuyasha and Korvo having a sparring session with Inuyasha trying to get a hit on Korvo, but as a full demon, Korvo was too fast for him to hit. On the sidelines, Sonoko was watching them fight.

Korvo tells Inuyasha, while dodging and blocking his punches, "Inuyasha, don't go all wild with your fighting! Try to find your enemies weak point!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Right!" Inuyasha tries to find Korvo's weak point while throwing his punches, rapidly, and he manages to jump up high and kicks Korvo's head, knocking him back a bit. Soon enough, Korvo punches Inuyasha's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, throwing him to the side of Zera's castle with a loud thud.

Sonoko exclaims, horrified, "Inu-chan!" Sonoko runs over to Inuyasha's fallen form as he slumps to the ground

Korvo exclaims, horrified, "Oh Kami! Inuyasha, are you okay!" Soon enough, Zera and Suzame appear from the castle after hearing a loud thud and Zera says, horrified seeing her young half-brother's fallen form, "Inuyasha!" The two female dog demons rush to his aid and Suzame says, glaring at Korvo, "Korvo, what have you done!"

Korvo says, worriedly, "It was an accident! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Inuyasha says, weakly, "It's true! Korvo-onii-chan is telling the truth! It was on accident and it was my fault, Suzame-onee-chan!"

Zera tells Korvo, in a serious tone, "Korvo, I know that you're trying to help with Inuyasha's training, but please be careful, okay. He's my baby brother and I don't want him to get seriously hurt."

Korvo felt a mixture of anger towards Inuyasha for not blocking like he should and guilt for hurting him just now and Korvo says, lowly, "Yes, Zera. I will."

Suzame asks, curiously, "Where's Renta? Isn't he Korvo's student?"

Zera says, with a smile, "He's with my sister!"

Suzame says, in a plain tone, "I can't believe that those two are together after fighting against each other for far too long."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Must be a weird sense of fate."

Korvo says, walking close to Zera, "You'll understand it when you find someone of your own, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "But there's no one to look at that's my age in this castle."

Suzame says, with a teasing smile, "What about Sonoko-chan!"

Inuyasha and Sonoko blush at this and Inuyasha yells at Suzame, annoyed, "Suzame-onee-chan, she's like a sister to me!"

Sonoko says, seriously, "No joke, Lady Suzame! I may love Inu-chan, but he's like a brother to me!"

Suzame says, with a smile, "I'm sorry, you two, but it was too hard to resist doing that!" Soon enough, Zera fills the chilling cool on her legs and Zera says, plainly, "The cold season is coming soon."

Korvo says, with a smile, "Luckily, we came prepared for that to happen."

Inuyasha gets on his feet and he asks Korvo, curiously, "Hey Korvo-onii-chan, isn't your human aunt expecting your half-demon cousin in a month."

Korvo says, with a smile, "That's right, Inuyasha. Speaking of which, I need to get to the village where she lives."

Zera says, with a loving smile, "Goodbye, Korvo!" Zera then kisses his left cheek, causing him to blush at the sight, and Korvo smiles at her as he leaps off in the distance.

Suzame says, with a sly grin, "I see that you and Korvo are getting along well."

Zera says, with a sigh, "I know and we haven't gotten through the mating ritual yet with the half-demon children needing me since they seem to get these strange horrifying nightmares."

Sonoko says, while glancing at Inuyasha with a sly grin, "Well, maybe you'll get it done if a certain someone and his brother aren't such loud snorers!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Hey! Watch it!"

(**With Renta and Melody; in the forest**)

Within the forests, we find Renta and Melody sitting in the tree that they spent their first romantic moment alone with them pouring out their feelings for one another with Renta's right arm wrapped around Melody and Melody resting her head onto his shoulder looking out to the mixed clear blue and cloud skies into the distance.

Melody tells Renta, looking up in the sky, "It's beautiful, isn't it, Ren-chan?"

Renta tells Melody, while looking at her with a sly smile, "Yeah, but it's not the sky that I'm looking it."

Melody looks at Renta with a slight blush on her cheeks and she says, with a sly grin, "Oh you think so, huh?"

Renta then pulls Melody up, bridal style, and places her on his lap and Renta says, with a loving smile, "I know a beautiful angel when I see one and everything a man wants in a woman."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "You really are a charmer, Ren-chan."

Renta says, while taking something from his kimono top, "Oh right! I forgot something!" Renta shows Melody a half of a yellow crystal that was wrapped in a string of sorts while showing the other yellow crystal that was wrapped in a string that was under his kimono.

Melody says, with awestruck, "It's gorgeous!"

Renta says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you like it! You see, it belonged to my mother and she gave this to me to give to someone that I treasured." Renta then connected the jewel pieces together which fit perfectly and Renta says, giving it to Melody, "This is for you!"

Melody takes it and she says, with a loving warm smile while placing around her neck, "Thank you, Ren-chan! I'll never take it off!" Melody then places a loving kiss to Renta's lips and Renta then returns the kiss with equal force while rubbing her sides, up and down and Melody wrapping her arms around his shoulders. For the next few minutes, the two of them were locked in their passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva. Renta then slowly moves his right hand towards Melody's left breast, but Melody caught his wrist before he got close. Renta then groans in low annoyance while he feels Melody's lips forming a sly smile and she pulls back. Melody tells Renta, with a sly smile, "Oh no! I'm taking control this time, buddy. I let you hog all the fun. Besides, I still owe you for that stunt a month ago, remember." Melody then proceeds to kiss Renta's neck and collarbone while using her hands to feel all over his chest through his kimono top, causing him to moan in pleasure as she grab his other wrist and pushes his hand away from her.

Renta moans out, annoyed, "No fair!" Melody's smile got a bit wide from her future mate's complaint as she moves her lips from his neck and all over his face, causing him to get aroused. When she moved her lips to Renta's right dog ear, Melody says, slyly, "Tag! You're it!" Melody then jumps from Renta's lap and up to a higher branch on the tree and Melody says, with a sly and enticing tone, "I bet that you can't catch me!"

Renta says, with a sly grin, "I bet that I can!"

Melody says, with a challenging smile, "Fine then! Just try it!" With that, Melody leaps away from the branch with Renta following her. Melody jumps from tree branch to branch to get away from Renta, who was following her.

Renta yells out, seriously, "Melody, get back here!"

Melody lands on a branch and she yells out, with a sly smile, "Nope! I'm not getting caught by you!" Melody then jumps from the branch as Renta was getting close to her, while giggling and laughing all the way.

Renta says, with a sly smile, "I'm going to get you!" For the next thirty minutes, the two dog hanyous were jumping from tree branch to tree branch with Melody not trying to be captured by her courted mate.

As they got near a river, Renta yells out, playfully, "You're going to run out of energy, angel, and when you do, I'll be waiting!"

Melody says, stepping to an old branch, "That would be…!" Soon enough, the branch that Melody was standing on, breaks and she yelp as she falls into the river with a loud squash. Renta then jumps in the water, after her as Melody appears out of the surface and spits out water from her mouth.

Melody says, in a mutter, "Damn that tree!" Just then, a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist and Melody yelps as she was pulled back for her back to hit the chest of her courted mate.

Renta says, while whispering in Melody's right dog ear, "I've got you, koishii." Renta then begins kissing Melody's neck, causing her to moan and giggle at the gentle touch of Renta's lips on her skin. While kissing her neck, Renta placed his hands onto her hips, throws her into the air causing her to yelp in shock and she's caught in bridal style which made her giggle at Renta's antics. Renta then leaps out of the river and onto the bank to place her on the ground while approaching top of her.

Renta says, with a sly smile, "I caught you and I think it's time to claim my reward, Mel-chan."

Melody says, with a sly loving smile, "Then, do so, Ren-chan!" Renta then went down to claim Melody's lips with his own and Melody returns it with equal passion while their tongues mated with each other, Melody places her arms around Renta's shoulders and neck, pulling his head to her causing him to moan pleasure. Renta then places kisses all over Melody's neck and collarbone causing her to moan pleasure while taking in her scent through his nose and placing his hands onto her waist. Melody then places her fingers into Renta's long black hair and wraps her legs around Renta's waist as Renta places his right hand onto her left breast, fondling and massaging it through her wet yellow kimono blouse while placing a sly grin on his lips as he was placing gentle butterfly kisses on her neck. Melody moans in pleasure at Renta's touch, arching her back to get her bosom into Renta's hand even more.

Renta says, while 'feasting' on Melody's neck, "Oh Kami, you're so beautiful!"

Melody replies, while rolling her eyes, "Tell me something that I don't know, Koi."

Renta stops what he's doing and looks down at Melody's golden eyes which made his future mate look up at him with annoyance. Melody asks, in a low annoyed tone, "Why did you stop?"

Renta says, with a sly smile, "I just wanted to remember this for the rest of my life. You, lying under me while looking at one of the angels that the gods gave me. I really love you, Melody, I really do."

Melody felt those words come to her heart which gave her a nice warm feeling and she says, with a tears coming down with a warm smile, "I really love you too, Renta. I don't want to be with any other man than you, Ren-chan."

Renta says, with a loving smile, "The same for me, angel. I don't want to be with any other girl than you." Melody then pulls Renta to her lips, kissing him with passion with Renta returning it with the same passion and the two dog hanyous resumes their 'making out' session while making a few more connections to each others' hearts.

(**Sometime later; behind Zera's castle**)

Behind Zera's castle, we find Sonoko on her knees while praying at her late sister, Yukiko's, grave along with Hajji's while tears are running down her eyes.

Sonoko says to her sister's grave, with a sad smile, "Hey sis! I hope that you like heaven so far! It's getting crummy here on the earth! I hope that you're happy seeing mama and papa again as well as Lady Izayoi, Meggie-chan, and Hol-chan too! I miss them too! I wish that you guys were with me! I really need you here with me!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "So-chan!" Sonoko turns to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

Sonoko says, with a kind smile, "Hi Inu-chan!" Inuyasha then sits by her and Sonoko says, with sad smile, "I'm just giving my respects to my sister." Sonoko says, while forming tears in her eyes, "I really miss her."

Inuyasha decides to think of something without having to see anymore tears in Sonoko's eyes since he doesn't like seeing females shedding tears and Inuyasha says, panicking, "Don't cry, So-chan! I know how you must feel! I lost my mother and my two younger sisters, remember!"

Sonoko says, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know! It's those humans' fault!" Sonoko then says, in an angered tone, "It's because of them that Yukiko died! Those human boys lied about Yukiko attacking them! She would never do such a thing! With the exception of your mother and my father, all humans are no better than scum! I hate them for what they did to my sister and parents! They had a priestess to kill my mother while my father was dying because he was sick with a fatal disease and those villagers were making him even sicker so they could get rid of us! I swear that they'll pay for what they've done! Someday, I will make them pay!"

Inuyasha says, grabbing Sonoko's shoulders, "So-chan, stop! You shouldn't talk like that! Your parents and Yuki-chan wouldn't want you to seek revenge for their deaths! Nothing will come out of it! It will become the very thing that you hate! I don't want you to be anything like the people that took your parents' and Yuki-chan's lives!"

Sonoko says, seriously, "But I can't help it, Inu-chan! It seems that we lost every one of the people that we lost to by humans, you and Mel-chan with your mother, Meggie-chan, and Hol-chan, Renta-kun with Hajji-kun, and my parents and sister! I will never forgive them!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel! I admit that I'll never forgive the people that took the lives of my mother, Megumi, and Holly! I also will never forgive the people that took Yuki-chan and Hajji away from us, but if you go seeking revenge then you'll just turn into what killed your parents and sisters."

Sonoko asks, lowly, "How do you do it? How do you stay strong after what has happened to you?"

Inuyasha says, plainly while taking his hands off of Sonoko's shoulders, "While I don't know how, but I don't want any of the people that I care about go looking for revenge. All revenge ever does is create more suffering and damage." Soon enough, a small snow flake comes down from the sky and between Inuyasha and Sonoko, startling them and they look up to see that more snow flakes were coming down from the sky.

Sonoko says, surprised, "It's snowing!"

Inuyasha tells Sonoko, in a plain tone, "We better go find Melody-nee and Renta to bring them back home."

Sonoko says, with a sly smile, "I don't think that they'll appreciate you interrupting them, Inu-chan!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Why not?"

Sonoko says, with a sly smile, "Let's just say that in the state they are, they will be very pissed off at you for interrupting them in their 'passionate' state!"

Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "What!"

Sonoko says, with a smile, "Keep in mind that I'm a kitsune hanyou, so I know these things! I'm picking up Mel-chan's and Renta-kun's scents mixing up together."

Inuyasha knew what Sonoko was talking about since he was very familiar with the mating rituals for demons and half-demons from Korvo and Kenochi and Inuyasha says, angrily, "Why that little…! I'll kill him!"

Sonoko calls out, stopping Inuyasha, "Inu-chan, don't! They haven't done anything to 'that level' yet! I'm a kitsune hanyou! I know! Besides, have you noticed that they way before that Mel-chan and Renta-kun look at each other?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "But they argue with each other! Besides, I've also noticed those other hanyou boys around our ages looking at you two with the scent of lust and hitting on her."

Sonoko says, with a smile, "And have you noticed that they've stopped once Mel-chan got together with Renta-kun!" Sonoko says, with a sly seductive smile while getting near him, "And do you think that I've gotten more womanly, Inu-chan."

Inuyasha noticed the tone that Sonoko spoke to him with gets him a flustered look and Inuyasha says, nervously, "Well…I…uh…!"

Sonoko says, with a slight giggle while getting back, "I was only kidding, Inu-chan! I love you as a brother, you know." Sonoko started laughing while Inuyasha gets a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Feh! I knew that!" Inuyasha then looks up in the sky as more snow flakes are falling down to the earth.

Sonoko says, with a smile while looking up, "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What's the big deal? It's just snow! It's nothing special about it or anything."

Sonoko says, with a sigh, "I guess that you don't get it."

(**In front of Zera's castle; at night three weeks later**)

It's been three weeks since the first day of winter and we find ourselves in front of Zera's castle where the ground and the whole roof of the castle was majorly covered with snow and we soon see two shadows approaching the castle.

One of the shadows says, in an evil female voice, "Soon, little half-breed, you'll get what's coming to you!"

(**Sometime later; not to far from the castle**)

Elsewhere, we find Zera, Kenochi, Suzame, Inuyasha, Renta, Melody, and Sonoko walking towards the direction of the castle while carrying firewood with Renta and Melody holding hands.

Sonoko says, with a smile, "This is great! With the supply of wood, we'll make it through the winter along with those kids!"

Renta says, with a sly smile while having his free arm around Melody's waist, "Yeah! A romantic fire in a winter's night, while cuddling with an angel as beautiful as this one is what I would call a fine time!"

Melody says, with a blush and smile, "Oh cut it out, Ren-chan!"

Renta says, with a loving smile, "Well, Mel-chan, that's the price you pay for being a beautiful angel."

Melody says, with a playful glare and smile, "You must really love to cuddle with me in that open fire, do you?"

Renta says, with a smile, "What do you think, my dear?"

Inuyasha tells Renta, annoyed, "Would you cut it out, Renta! You're making me sick with those mushy words!"

Suzame asks Zera, curiously, "By the way, whatever happened with Korvo! For the past three weeks, we haven't seen him!"

Zera says, plainly, "I know and that's what I'm worried about!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "He probably helping his human pregnant aunt since she's expecting real soon."

Melody says, with a smile, "You're right, bro! Korvo-onii-chan is pretty helpful and kind! I hope that his aunt will be fine and the newborn child to be fine." Just then, the scent of blood was picked up by their noses.

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "I smell blood."

Zera says, seriously, "I know, Kenochi! Me too! It's coming from my castle!"

Renta says, stunned, "The children!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Let's move!" With that, Inuyasha rushes forward with the others following him towards Zera's castle.

(**Inside Zera's castle; in the meanwhile**)

Within Zera's castle, there were numerous of screams and cries filled with pain and agony as many of the slashed and cut up hanyous were lying on the floor with on the pools of their blood. In one room, we find one wolf hanyou young male teenager back into a corner as the two shadow figures approach him with murderous attempt.

The wolf hanyou yells out, horrified, "Why! Why are you doing this!" Those were his last words when one of the shadow figures rammed his right claw right through his heart causing him to cough blood from his mouth, killing him instantly.

(**Outside of Zera's castle; at the same time**)

Outside getting near Zera's castle, we find Zera, Kenochi, Suzame, Inuyasha, Renta, Melody, and Sonoko rushing towards the castle and a familiar male voice calls out, "Don't go any further!" Just then, a familiar male figure appears in front of them, taking the shape of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "You!"

Kenochi says, surprised, "Ani-ue!"

Zera asks, with a serious glare, "Why have you come here!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "Zera, don't go in there!"

Renta yells out, seriously, "I'm picking up the scent of blood coming from the castle! The children are in danger!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Move out of the way, asshole!" Inuyasha then moves past Sesshomaru with Melody and Sonoko following him. When Inuyasha got even closer, he gasps in shock and horror as he sees many of the young hanyou children cut up bodies lying on the ground on their poured blood as well as the stairs and railings.

Inuyasha says, horrified, "Oh no!" Melody and Sonoko look at the bodies and they were disgusted and horrified at this.

Melody says, horrified, "Oh Kami…! The children…!"

Sonoko says, disgusted, "Who did this?" Just then, Zera, Kenochi, Suzame, and Renta rushes over and they were totally distraught at the senseless slaughter.

Suzame says, horrified, "Oh no! The children! They've been killed!"

Renta says, horrified and disgusted, "Who did this!"

Sesshomaru says, walking in front, "Pick the scents in the air, half-breed, and you'll get your answer." They did so and Inuyasha says, in a horrified tone, "I'm picking up the scent of a human and another is a familiar demon scent."

Just then, a female voice rings out from the castle, "Very perspective, half-demon!" Just then, from the shadows a female figure of one of the enemies that our heroes and heroines are facing, Vitani, walking from the shadows with a quiver fill of arrows and bow a sinister smile on her lips.

Sonoko yells out, shocked, "It's a human!"

Suzame says, in a serious tone, "A priestess of that!"

Renta says, in a stunned and angered tone, "That scent…I know that scent…! The scent of that priestess that killed Hajji!"

Vitani says, with a mock perplexed tone, "Hajji!"

Renta yells out, angrily, "Don't play innocent, you bitch! The wolf hanyou that you killed almost two months ago!"

Vitani says, in a serious tone, "Oh that wolf hanyou! That hanyou is the same one that was responsible for the murder of innocent human boys from a village not to far from here!"

Sonoko yells out, angrily, "You liar! Hajji-kun would never do such a thing!"

Renta yells out, drawing his claws and enraged, "No joke! Hajji was my best friend! My best friend who was like a brother to me! You killed him! You fucking killed him! You're going to pay for your crimes, you murderer!" Renta leaps forward with the intent to slash Vitani with his claws.

Melody calls out, worriedly, "Renta, stop!" However, it was too late as Renta was too far in his anger for the loss of his best friend and he jumps high above Vitani with a killer intent. Just then, Vitani draws out her spear and slashes him in the chest, causing him to howl in pain.

Melody calls out, horrified, "Renta!"

Vitani says, in a snarl, "Disgusting creature!" Vitani kicks Renta away from here and into the snow covered ground. Soon enough, Melody rushes over to her future mate and Melody calls out, worriedly, "Ren-chan, are you okay?"

Renta says, winching in pain, "I'm fine, Mel-chan! It's just that I'm bit paralyzed!"

Vitani says, holding up her spear, "It should since this spear is made from Gamigiri, the same spear that was welded by my sister, the one that you killed!"

Melody says, looking up, "What!"

Vitani says, in a serious sneer, "You seem to remember the priestess that welded this weapon! The priestess that you killed along with those three humans eight years ago!" Just then, the memory came into the canine demons and hanyous and Inuyasha says, stunned, "That priestess was your sister!"

Vitani says, in an angered sneer, "That's right, you little beast! I was a mere child at the age of ten when your sister slain my sister!"

Sonoko yells out, seriously, "That was because she killed my sister!"

Suzame says, in a serious and angered tone, "At any rate, you're not going to get away with what you've done!"

Vitani says, with a sinister smile, "Oh please, yokai, you think that you stand a chance against us."

Sonoko says, perplexed, "Us?"

Inuyasha tells Sonoko, seriously, "I picked up a familiar demon scent and it smells awfully like…!" Inuyasha then came to the realization and he says, horrified, "…it can't be…!"

Vitani says, calling out from her shoulder, "You should come out…Korvo…!" Soon after, from the shadows of the castle, Korvo comes into everyone's sight with his claws drenched in blood.

Zera says, horrified, "Korvo…but why…!"

Melody says, stunned, "Why…Korvo-onii-chan…?"

Korvo gives Melody a frosty like glare making her winch at the sight and Korvo tells Melody, icily, "Onii-chan means…big brother, right? Since when did I become your big brother, disgusting half-demon!"

Melody gasps in shock at this and Kenochi asks, seriously, "Korvo, why! Why did you kill them! They were innocent children!"

Korvo says, in a serious tone, "They were too needy like going to Zera whenever we're alone while you, Suzame, and those little half-breed brats were out doing their thing! As far as I'm concerned they got what they deserve! That means that Zera will no longer tied to their foolish little whims anymore."

Zera was too far in her grief and pain of the betrayal of the one person, the one person that promised to help her with the half-demon children in her castle, taking care of them, and guiding them when no one else would. The thought and the smell of the blood of the half-demon children, whom she thought as a second family coming from the person that was considered beloved and future mate was too much for her to take while it was tearing her heart into pieces.

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "I may have not think any worth of those filth, but you've hurt and betrayed my sister by killing them! You've caused her too much pain!"

Korvo yells out, in a nasty tone, "Shut up! What does an unfeeling bastard like you know about pain!"

Suzame yells out, angrily, "Like you will in a second, you rotten double crosser!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "That's right! When you killed them, you've betrayed us all, Korvo and it's time for you to pay for what you've done!"

Vitani yells out, strongly, "Let's see what you can do, demon!"

Inuyasha yells out, strongly, "You're going to pay, you murderer!" Inuyasha then charges after Vitani in blind anger and Sonoko yells out, angrily, "Not without my help, Inu-chan!" Sonoko then follows suit to attack Vitani in her anger.

Korvo says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, you two, but I can't allow you to kill her!"

Suzame's voice booms out, strongly, "Like I'm going to do to you, traitor!" Just then, Korvo was kicked in the face by Suzame and thrown to the ground. On the meanwhile, Vitani was dodging most of Inuyasha's and Sonoko's claws since they were young adolescent half-demons so their attacks weren't much to her. Vitani then went to the offensive when she kicks Inuyasha's ribs, throwing him away from her.

Sonoko yells out, strongly, "You've just added more debts to your tab!"

"**Priestess Purification**!"

Sonoko fires a powerful lightning bolt from her right index and middle finger at Vitani, who cries out in pain when the attack hits her and throws her down the stairs into the snow, but when the smoke and dust cleared, Queen Beryl was badly burned in the chest.

Vitani jumps on her feet and she yells out, enraged, "How dare you strike me? You shall pay this insult with your life, half-breed!"

Sonoko says, in a serious tone, "Yeah well, you're going to pay for the crimes that your sister committed when she took my sister's life as well as your own crimes when you killed two of our friends!" On the meanwhile, Korvo was having a tough time fighting against the combined might of Sesshomaru and Suzame as he was getting bashed to the ground by Suzame's fist.

Suzame says, in a serious tone, "You're going to pay for everything that you've done! You had no right to kill them!"

Korvo says, groaning in pain, "I…had to…I had to…!"

Suzame yells out, angrily, "For what? Have Zera come to your arms!"

Korvo says, glaring at Suzame, "You don't understand!"

Suzame yells out, angrily, "Oh I understand perfectly! You're sick and you're not getting anywhere near Zera as long as I'm still breathing!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "And so will I? For every pain you've caused my sister, will be returned to you ten times the amount!" Korvo jumps onto his feet, getting ready to defend himself from the fight of his life. While this was going on, Kenochi and Melody were at Renta's aid.

Kenochi tells Renta, seriously, "Hey you hang in there, kid, you're not going to die!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ren-chan! Ane-ue taught me a trick to negate the effects of that Gamigiri, so you'll be able to move again!" After placing her hands onto Renta's chest, Melody's hands then glowed red, slowly negating the Gamigiri effects in Renta's body.

Kenochi looks at his sister, who still was in a moment of shock, and Kenochi yells out, seriously, "Ane-ue, you have to snap out of it! I know how you must feel, but we really need your help! Ane-ue!"

While fighting Inuyasha and Sonoko, Vitani notices what Melody was doing and Vitani asks, in her mind, _"What's she doing and why do I sense the Gamigiri effect fading from that half-demon!"_ Vitani was brought back to her senses when Inuyasha slashes her right cheek with his claws, causing her to yelp in pain and she yells out, angrily, "You little beast! I'll kill you for this!"

Vitani charges after Inuyasha with speed that he couldn't pick up and kicks him to the ground and then placing her foot to his chest, preventing him from moving. Vitani says, while raising her weapon up, "You die!" Just then, Vitani receives a head-butt to the back by Sonoko, throwing her off of Inuyasha, knocking her down to the ground.

Sonoko asks Inuyasha, "Are you okay, Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha says, getting onto his feet, "I'm fine!"

Vitani gets on her feet and she says, angrily, "I'm through playing these games with you! You're going to die!" Vitani then takes out two sutras and throws them at the two hanyous too fast that not even they could notice it as they hit them, making them unable to move.

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What the…! I can't move!"

Vitani says, with a sinister smile, "That's right, you little beast! These sutras were made to make sure that you freeze for three minutes and that's all the time that I need to kill you!" Vitani then charges after a defenseless Inuyasha with the intent to kill.

Kenochi and Melody yell out in unison, "Inuyasha!"

As Vitani approaches closer, Inuyasha prepares for the blow, but he was pushed away harshly and he looks in horror as he sees Suzame at the same spot he was before and impaled through her chest and back. Suzame then coughs out blood from her mouth at the blow.

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "Suzame-onee-chan!"

Vitani pulls out her spear from Suzame's chest as she collapses to her right side and Sonoko exclaims, horrified, "Lady Suzame!"

Melody calls out, shocked, "Suzame-onee-chan!"

Kenochi yells out, horrified, "Suzame!"

Zera looks at horror as she sees her best friend fallen by Vitani's spear and she exclaims, horrified when she gets out of her stupor, "Suzame!" Zera rushes over to her fatal injured friend.

Vitani yells out, strongly, "Now, it's your turn, demon!" Vitani rushes over to Zera, who was running towards Suzame, and proceeds to kill her, but she was hit with a **Priestess Purification** blast in the back by Sonoko, who was able to move, causing her to be knocked down as Zera scoops Suzame's fallen form in her arms.

Zera exclaims, seriously, "Suzame, please hang on…!"

Vitani says, in a snarl while slowly getting up, "It's too late, demon! She's almost at death's door! She was stabbed in the heart!" Vitani says, glaring at Sonoko, who stands ready, "And this little troublemaker is going to regret ever cross me!"

Melody yells out, strongly, "No! I'm not going to allow you to hurt any other of my friends, you monster!" Vitani turns to see Melody finishing healing Renta and she stands on her feet, ready to fight. Renta then stands with her fully healed and Vitani says, stunned, "How! You were cut by my spear!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out if you live long enough to know."

Vitani says, in a snarl, "We'll see, you little poodle!" While this was going, Korvo was thrown to the ground by Sesshomaru's blows and he sees Zera holding a fallen Suzame in her arms. Korvo rushes towards her, but Sesshomaru quickly grabs his left arm and throws him back to the ground on his back.

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "I told you, Korvo. You will pay at least ten times the misery that you've caused Zera!" Sesshomaru then uses his claws to slash off Korvo's left arm, causing him to howl in extreme pain and agony as he grabs onto his severed limb, which was bleeding majorly. Sesshomaru throws away Korvo's severed arm away in the distance as Vitani shoots arrows at Kenochi, Melody, and Renta, but they quickly dodges them.

Sonoko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Now's my chance!"_ Sonoko then charges after Vitani while her back was turned to strike her down, but Vitani notices this, grabs her spear and stabs Sonoko, through her chest and back, and throws her away to the ground.

Inuyasha calls out, horrified, "So-chan!" Inuyasha then runs over to Sonoko's aid while Melody and Renta notices this and Melody yells out, horrified, "So-chan!"

Renta yells out, angrily, "You're going to pay for this, you witch!" Renta then charges after Vitani, which made her grab the last remaining arrow and shoots it at Renta's heart, piercing it causing him to fall on his right side.

Melody and Kenochi yell out, horrified, "Renta!" Melody then runs to Renta's aid and Vitani says, with a sinister smile, "That arrow is also made by the Gamigiri, so your friend is a goner since it hit a vital point in his body." Melody pulls the arrow from Renta's chest and gathers him in her arms.

Inuyasha says, taking a plenty of Sonoko's blood, "She's going to pay for this! **Blades of Blood**!" Inuyasha then fires multiple red yokai colored arcs at Vitani's back, causing her to yelp in pain as her right arm was cut off.

Vitani yells out, in a pain filled tone, "My arm!"

Melody says, in an angered and enraged tone, "You're going to pay for what you've done, you witch! **Super Priestess Purification**!" Melody then fires a huge dark violet lightning bolt at Vitani causing her to howl in pain as she was obliterated by the blast of demon energy. When the smoke clears out, Vitani was reduced to nothing more than ashes on the snowy ground.

When Korvo sees this, he says, lowly, "No…this wasn't supposed to…!" Sesshomaru then kicks him hard on the side, throwing him to a tree and he slumps to his back as Sesshomaru slowly approaches his fallen form.

Zera calls out, in a begging tone, "Suzame, don't you dare die on me!"

Suzame coughs out, weakly, "Zera…tell…Inu-chan…and Melody-chan…to bring Sonoko-chan and Renta-chan here."

Inuyasha says, carrying Sonoko's fallen form in his arms, "I heard you, Suzame-onii-chan!" Kenochi then helps Melody with Renta's fallen form and placed him with Sonoko and Suzame.

Melody says, placing Renta in her arms, "Ren-chan, you're going to be okay, right!" Melody's body was shaking in fear not wanting any of the people that she loved leaving her.

Renta coughs out, with weak smile, "Hey…angel…"

Melody says, with a warm smile, "Hey dummy, you're going to be okay!"

Sonoko tells Melody, in a weak tone, "No…Mel-chan…we're not…! We were hit in the heart…! There's no way to recover from it and with the Gamigiri no less!"

Inuyasha says, while tears are coming down his eyes, "No! Not again! Mother, Megumi, Holly, and Yuki-chan were enough especially with the half-demon children! Not you guys! I can't take it!"

Kenochi says, solemnly, "I know!"

Suzame tells Inuyasha, with a warm weak smile, "Inu-chan…don't…! You remember what…*cough*…your mother said about crying."

Melody says, while tears are coming down her eyes, "But we can't help it! We're losing our dearest friends!"

Zera tells Suzame, in an angered tone, "Suzame, don't you dare leave me! We're supposed to be friends and friends don't leave each other!"

Suzame says, with a warm weak smile, "I kno…I know, Zera…you were a good friend…! I'll always be with you!"

Renta says, with a weak smile, "That's right! Melody…angel…I don't think…that I'll…!"

Melody yells out, solemnly and angrily while tears are coming down her eyes, "No! Don't give me that 'I'll always be with you' crap when you're like this! That's not enough! I've heard that from my mother when she died and I'm still hurting from her gone! I want you here with me! You can't leave me! You promised! You promised me that we'll cuddle in front of a warm fire! You can't back away! You fucking promised! You're the only man that I ever loved! The only man that has ever understands me! You can't leave me like this!"

Renta says, with his last dying breath, "…Melo…Melody…I'm…so…sorry…! I wanted…to hold you in my arms…so much…! I…love…you…! My feelings for you will never waver…! Goodbye…my beautiful angel…I'll always…love you…!" Renta gives one last loving smile before closing his eyes, forever, drifting away from this world with a smile on his face.

Melody says, lowly, "Ren-chan…! You…can't…! No!"

Sonoko tells Melody, in a weak tone, "Mel-chan…don't…!"

Melody cries out, angrily while tears are coming down, "It's all their faults! The humans! It's all their faults! I hate all humans especially the priestesses! We've lost our friends because of them! We didn't do anything wrong! We were just living our lives away from them! It's not our faults that we were half-demons! We were just born this way! I swear that I will kill them! I'll show any priestesses no mercy! No mercy to those damned priestesses! They go killing innocent half-demons for their own glory to their kind! They're what I hate about humans!"

Sonoko tells Melody, with a weak smile, "Hey…Mel-chan…I know of a way…for you…to get your revenge…! First, place your hand on my chest and I'll perform a fusion!"

Zera says, surprised, "A fusion!"

Inuyasha asks Zera, curiously, "What's that, Zera-nee?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I've read it in a special book that it's more of assimilation where one being absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. However, they have to be the same age, species, and gender to do so."

Melody yells out, seriously, "I don't want that! I want you to live, So-chan! You're my best friend!"

Sonoko places a weak smile grabs Melody's right hand and places it on her bleeding chest, saying, "I'm…going to transfer all of my powers…to you so you'll have kitsune type powers and my strength, so whe…when…you…turn…human…you'll…be…twice as…strong…!" Soon enough, Sonoko's body glows red as all of her demonic powers were transferred to Melody and Melody screams out in shock at the power that was surging through her body as Sonoko's appearance was turned into a human with black hair and blue eyes. Sonoko says, with the last of her dying breath, "Goodbye…old…friend…!" With that, Sonoko's eyes were closed as she left this world while leaving her friends.

Suzame tells Zera, with a weak smile, "Hey…Zera…take…care…of your brother and sister…! I know that…you'll…!" Suzame then was cut off when she closes her eyes, forever, drifting away from this world. Inuyasha, Kenochi, Zera, and Melody were grief struck by this and Kenochi says, solemnly, "They're gone!"

Inuyasha says, in a low angered tone, "It's not fair! It's just not fair! Why do are we the ones that suffered it's not fair!"

Zera says, in a low enraged tone while tears are coming down her eyes, "Of course, it wasn't fair, Inuyasha! Sonoko, Suzame, and Renta never asked for this!" On the meanwhile, Korvo was thrown to the ground again by Sesshomaru, who was also angered by Suzame's death.

Sesshomaru says, in an angered snarl, "You vermin…time to die!"

Zera says, with her voice sounding strong with anger, "Sesshomaru, just stop it and leave at that!" Zera then turns to Korvo with an intense glare filled with anger, hatred, and betrayal and Zera says, in a low angered tone, "Korvo, I loved you and yet, when you killed those children as well as caused death to my best friend, you've betrayed us while me mostly! They were my family and you caused their deaths!"

Korvo says, weakly, "Zera…I'm…sorr…!"

Zera says, in an angered snarl, "Save it, you poor excuse of a man! I trusted you! I loved you! I wanted to be your mate, but after tonight, there will never be a time in this lifetime that I'll ever forgive you!" Zera then says, in an icy cold and serious tone, "You will leave this castle and if I find you here again or anywhere near my family again…I will kill you…I'll guarantee that…! Now, go and never come back!"

Korvo winches at Zera's harsh tone as he slowly stands up and while Inuyasha and Melody were glaring at him with anger and betrayed glints in their golden eyes, he leaves the castle grounds in disgrace while tears come down his eyes. After Korvo is gone, Zera tells Inuyasha, Kenochi, and Melody, "You three! You will help me bury the children that we killed tonight."

Inuyasha says, in a low solemn tone, "You don't have to tell me twice, Zera-nee!" Inuyasha carries Sonoko's dead body towards the castle while Kenochi helps Melody with Renta's dead body and Zera carries Suzame's body while following Inuyasha.

(**Six months later; in front of Zera's castle**)

In a bright early evening, we find Inuyasha sitting outside by the stairs with a solemn look on his face. It's been six months since the deaths of Renta, Sonoko, and Suzame and the betrayal of Korvo, and the once who were affected by the most were Melody and Zera since with Melody, she lost her best friend and beloved in the same night and Zera losing her best friend and having her own beloved betray her, the two of them were in Zera's room without leaving their rooms for anything. During those six months, the winter days have pasted and spring was here, but Melody and Zera were out to enjoy it with him. Inuyasha was also hurting inside since he lost his best friends to death and he was getting real worried about his sisters. Inuyasha then notices the scent of his older half-brother coming towards him and he turns to see Kenochi walking towards him.

Inuyasha says, lowly, "Hi Ani-ue!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "It's just not the same without hearing the cries and laughter of the children, is it?" Kenochi goes to sit beside Inuyasha and Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry that this happened, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "It's been six months, but it feels like it was yesterday that I lost my friends and Korvo-o…no…Korvo's betrayal towards us!"

Kenochi says, in a snarl, "Let's not even think of that dirty backstabber! The hell with him I'd say!"

Inuyasha says, solemnly, "I know! It's not fair! I also miss Melody-nee and Zera-nee too! Even though they're not showing it, I can tell that they are hurting inside."

Kenochi says, with a plain tone, "I know, bro! I wish that there's something I can do for them, but I'm stuck!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "You don't have to worry about us, Kenochi!" Inuyasha and Kenochi turns to see their sisters walking towards them with different looks, where Zera was wearing the same thing that we see her wearing the present with her hair down with Suzame's sword behind her back and Melody with her hair tied to a high ponytail with another one of Suzame's swords to her waist. Both of them had eyes, hardened, even more, where the kindness that they once shown was no more, but replaced with a cool, lonely, cruel, cynical, and somewhat arrogant glint.

Inuyasha was surprised by the looks that his sisters were giving off and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Are you two okay?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Of course, bro! It's not that we're going to stay in that room forever."

Zera says, with a serious tone, "Considering that we have a plan!"

Kenochi asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Zera says, with a serious tone, "Well, Sonoko, Melody, and I were practicing arts that surpasses that priestess magic called demonic priestess magic! We're going to use it to take our revenge of the people who took away our friends and loved one from us!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "You mean that it's revenge that you're after!"

Zera tells Kenochi, with a serious glare, "Kenochi, I'm doing this to make sure that Inuyasha and Melody are never hurt ever again! When Lady Izayoi was alive, she told me that our father wanted a world were humans and demons will coexist in harmony, but it's the priestesses are the problems! We lost our loved ones because of them! As far as I'm concerned, I will never forgive them!"

Melody says, with a serious tone, "Same here! However, we will continue to bring more half-demon orphans to the castle to protect them from the outside world where they'll never get hurt by the humans and demons that sought to destroy them! However, we'll need a vacant village for them to leave in and we thought of the perfect village. The same village that was responsible for the murder of Yuki-chan when we were little kids! We'll clear the humans there so the half-demon children can live there."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I think that's a good idea, you two, but what if, the asshole who helped the priestess that killed the other half-demon children?"

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a serious glare, "Baby brother, I told that fool never to show his face in my lands ever again and I had many of my guards to make sure that he does stay out."

Inuyasha says, with a nervous sweatdrop, "Oh right! When do we start?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "We'll tonight! I want you and Melody to clear out the humans by any means necessary."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "You don't have to worry about that, Ane-ue!"

(**Later that night; in the village**)

In the night, we find ourselves in front of an entrance of a nearby village where we hear many screams of terror as we find many of the villagers running around in fear as we see a familiar red blur, which turns into Inuyasha, who was scaring them.

Inuyasha yells out, with a nasty tone, "That's right, you lousy humans! Run! Run!" Just then, the smell of human blood came across his nose and Inuyasha says, stunned, "Human blood!" Just then, Inuyasha hears the pain filled scream in a far as he rushes over into one of the huts to see his sister with her sword drawn, standing over three young male teenage humans who were on their knees and Inuyasha calls out, seriously, "Melody-nee!" Inuyasha then looks in horror as he sees three slain bodies of male human beings behind his sister.

Melody looks up to Inuyasha and she says, with a sly smile, "Hey Inuyasha! You're just in time to see the three bastards responsible for Yuki-chan's death before they die!"

Inuyasha says, shocked, "What!"

One of the teenagers says, fearfully, "I don't know what you're talking about! We didn't kill anyone!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "Don't play dumb! Your scents smell almost similar to the three humans that accused my friend, Yukiko, of attacking you three, eight years ago!"

The second male teenager yells out, horrified, "Those were our fathers!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "So, it's true! You're the ones, who's responsible for Yukiko's death, when you lied about her attacking you when you know damn well that she didn't do anything of the sorts! Just like your fathers died when I killed them!"

The third teenager says, horrified, "You killed them!"

Inuyasha calls out, seriously, "Melody-nee, stop! We were to scare them off, not to kill them!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "I don't give a damn anymore! I want revenge for what they've done!" With one swipe of her sword, Melody cuts off the three heads of the teenagers and their bodies fell to the ground, horrifying her brother to the core. Melody then jumps out of the hut to find more humans and she spots them running away. Melody says, with a sly grin, "Well, that was more effective!" Soon enough, Inuyasha walks out of the hut with an angry look on his face and stops in front of his sister.

Inuyasha says, lowly, "Melody-nee!"

Melody asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Inuyasha turns to her with an angry and annoyed glare and he says, annoyed, "How could you?"

Melody asks, curiously, "How could I what?" Inuyasha then leaps away from the abandoned village and his sister with Melody calling him back and Melody calls out, seriously, "Hey Inuyasha, wait!" Melody then follows her brother away from the village.

(**Back in front of Zera's castle; sometime later**)

In front of Zera's castle, we find Inuyasha and Melody approaching the front of the castle with Zera and Kenochi standing by the stairs.

Zera asks, curiously, "How did it go?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "It went well!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Until you went and killed those humans!"

Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Is that why you were so mad about! I had to do it since it was their fault that Yuki-chan is killed as well as Suzame-onee-chan, So-chan, and the man that I loved with my heart, Ren-chan is dead and those other humans were in the way! Besides, we were ordered to clear them out by any means necessary!"

Zera says, with a nod, "That's good work, you two!"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "What!"

Zera tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, I said to clear them out by any means necessary, right! It's not like you had to kill them all to get what you want from them! No, the execution will be only reserved for priestesses and priestesses only!"

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "You want us to kill them!"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "Actually, Melody and I will handle execution since we know the act of demonic priestess magic and we'll use its magic to slaughter those pigs until there's no other priestess in the land."

Inuyasha exclaims, angrily, "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" With that, Inuyasha rushes into the castle and towards his room and Melody goes in after him, but Zera holds her back.

Zera tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Don't! He'll come around eventually!"

(**In the middle of the night**)

In the middle of the night and many days later, we find ourselves in front of Zera's castle as it was raining heavily onto it and we find a familiar red blur leaving the castle and we see that it's Inuyasha leaving the castle.

Just then, Kenochi's voice calls out, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha then turns to see Kenochi staring at him with a serious glare as Kenochi walks towards him. Kenochi asks him, "You'd like to talk about it?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Ani-ue, I don't know what to do! I have to leave here! It's like ever since our friends died, we're losing our sisters to their hate more and more! I've decided to run away since Melody-nee and Zera-nee are gone priestess killing again, so by the time that they come back, I'll be already gone. By getting near them, I can pick up the scent of blood belonging to priestesses by their claws and it's too much for me to take!"

Kenochi asks, curiously, "Where will you go?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I don't know! I just need to clear my head for a while and once I do, I'll come back! One day, but not right away, please, let me go, Ani-ue! I know that Zera-nee had made a telepathy link with me and Melody-nee, but I'm going to cut mine off so I won't be found by them. I'll be fine with the robe of the fire rate that my mother gave me when I got older."

Kenochi says, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, "I'll miss you, little brother!"

Inuyasha says, with a sad smile, "I know! I have to go, Ani-ue! Please give Melody-nee and Zera-nee my love! No matter what happens, I'll still love them as well as you!" With that, Inuyasha rushes away from the castle and into the world that will be a very harsh one, one that will throw endless challenges along the way.

Kenochi says, with a sad smile, "Goodbye, Inuyasha and I'll always love you too!"

~Next time~

Zera: Well, that's enough flashback and now it's time for the here and now where I'll find the murderous priestess that killed my best friend, Suzame.

Shippo: Oh no! Dartz brought more people back to life!

Miroku: That fiend as no respect for the dead!

Ranma: Next time: Many Old Faces and Secrets Unveiled

Melody: I can't be…


	123. Many Old Faces and Secrets Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon for his assistance on the duels for this chapter!

**Chapter 123: Many Old Faces and Secrets Unveiled**

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

Front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find out that it's been three hours were we left our heroes and heroines in the present standing around Kenochi as he tells them the story about his and his siblings' past, how Zera and Melody got their reasonable hatred towards priestesses, and Korvo's and NekitaKariba's betrayals and Holly, who was recently brought back from Dartz's control, was horrified beyond belief.

Holly says, horrified and in whisper, "Oh no! So-chan…Renta…Yuki-chan…Suzame…! They've been killed!"

Kenochi says, glaring at Korvo, "That's right, Holly! Sonoko, Renta, and Suzame are now dead thanks to this traitorous asshole!"

Shippo says, surprised, "I'm actually finding it hard to believe that Melody actually had a lover and her fusing with another half-demon is a good explanation on why she was unnaturally stronger than any other half-demon, even Inuyasha, knows kitsune like techniques, fast as Koga with jewel shards in his legs, and she rivaling Sango when she's human if not greater."

NekitaKariba asks Shippo, "Didn't you ever ask?"

Kagome replies, plainly, "Anytime, we ask her, she tells us to 'mind our own business' and she even threatened me that should I try to go to Inuyasha, then she'll take great pleasure in pummeling to the ground or worse electrocute me with her **Priestess Purification** blasts so much that, I'll won't be able to walk for a week and believe me, they HURT! She uses them anytime that I do something that annoys her like 'sitting' Inuyasha, even when he deserves it! She calls it 'divine retribution for priestess scum'. She's probably sensitive about the issue, so I backed off."

NekitaKariba asks Kagome, curiously, "But how is it that you're still alive since those blast can easily kill anyone with a priestess like aura, even reincarnated ones, once it gets a lock on a priestess's holy aura."

Kagome says, with an annoyed scowl, "Apparently, before Melody lost consciousness after being sealed to a tree with Inuyasha, she cursed Kikyo with her **Mark of Subjugation**, an annoying and blessing spell that increases a priestess' endurance to match that of a female half-demon, but will follow her forever, and I was born with it since I was Kikyo's reincarnation. She unlocked it as soon as I used the rosary on Inuyasha, since killing me would make Inuyasha, extremely unhappy with her and with the **Mark of Subjugation** on me. She can give me a nasty and painful shock for the amount of time that she allows it, it's used as guidance to her **Priestess Purification** blasts and the only one that remove it is Melody herself."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "We often pleaded and begged Melody to stop, but she refused to until the rosary around Inuyasha's neck is removed, but I guess that we have to thank her on for that since with our pasted battles with Naraku and other evil demons and especially with Zera's attitude with priestesses and temper, since should she sees the rosary around her brother's neck, then even with the combination of Sango and my strength as well as Inuyasha's, we won't be able to hold her back from killing Kagome. She finds Kagome getting electrocuted by Melody's **Priestess Purification** blasts very entertaining. Koga tries to stop her or tries to force her to remove it, but with Melody's Demonic Priestess skills and strength as well as her speed matching Koga's with the jewel shards, Koga will only be end up eating dirt."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "This also explains why she's rejected every one of Feng's advances."

Miroku tells Sango, in a serious tone, "It's not easy moving on when the that you loved was lost in death and you may become bitter! Even if it took over one hundred years, the death of Renta still probably remains fresh in her mind and makes it nearly impossible for Melody or Zera to let go of their anger and hatred towards priestesses."

Feng says, with a nod, "Even if she does loved another, that won't stop me from winning Lady Melody's heart."

Shippo says, lowly, "I think it's a bit too late for that, Feng. With this revelation, it may me understand Inuyasha and Melody a bit."

Yuka yells out, seriously, "But just because of the actions of one priestess, doesn't mean that they have to be so cynical and distrusting towards Kagome! That priestess, Vitani, was the one that killed their friends, not her! She wasn't even conceived when that happened!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "They don't see it that way! Even the good that Kagome has done, Zera and Melody won't see her anything more than garbage and with what happened earlier, will not make it any easier to change her mind. Ever since then, Melody hated humans with the exception of Lady Izayoi, even more especially priestesses, which made her not get along with Kagome or Kikyo. She even beats up human bandits almost to the brink of death. Ever since, Melody's hatred towards humans has skyrocketed from eighty percent to ninety-nine percent along with the human and demon race which she dubs as 'full blood trash'! Only Lady Izayoi, Suzame, Ane-ue, and I fall in the one percent of the humans and demons that she cares and trusts fully."

NekitaKariba says, perplexed, "But didn't she respect Sango at some point?"

Sango says, with a sigh, "As a fighter, yes, but as a human, she's often distrusting of me and misunderstands what I or Miroku say and do with Inuyasha."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Also, we can't change Zera's mind by vigor means since meddling in the affairs involving demon nobles families unless the family member within that family breaks one of Spirit World laws and hasn't been brainwashed. So far, Zera has been on her best behavior and hasn't killed any humans in this time, but in her time in the Feudal Era, will be a different story. Plus, we can't take her down since she is a Daiyokai, who hasn't broken any of Spirit World's laws yet, and it's the same as a demon killing a human in this time, since it will not go unpunished. This is one rule that not even I do anything about it and as Prince of the Spirit World, I'll be forced to act upon it since it'll be different case since it's not like the case where I missed the Ma-zoku bloodline in Yusuke's family since Inuyasha is considered to be underage in demon terms and I have to respect that just like in Japan coming of age is twenty years of age."

Hikari says, seriously, "But it's still not fair!"

Kurama tells Hikari, in a serious tone, "True, but, that doesn't mean it's a complete loss. The only those within the family of Lord Inu no Taisho are allowed have their saying to their opinion about Lady Zera's decision and one of the people is Lady Holly, herself."

Miroku asks Holly, in a pleading tone, "Holly, please, help us! Please think anything ill about Kagome, because of the decisions that she took as of yet! She really cares and loves your brother!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "The words that Inuyasha spoke of her was that she was kind, strong, and beautiful, but after hearing what she's done from Dartz and I found out what she's done to him, doesn't necessarily make me fill comfortable about having her anywhere near him. But I don't believe what Ane-ue and Melody are doing is right either."

Inu no Taisho says, in a plain tone, "I agree, Holly, but your sister is just too stubborn to see reason!"

Sango asks Totosai, curiously, "By the way, Totosai, what brings you here?"

Totosai says, with a nod, "Right!" Totosai says, looking at Holly, "Well, it seems that I'll have to make a sword for you too!"

Holly says, perplexed, "For me?"

Totosai says, plainly, "Of course, I'll need you to transform into Kasa first!"

Holly asks, curiously, "Why?"

Totosai says, plainly, "Simple, to make you a fine sword of course and be able to channel your ancient powers."

Holly says, plainly, "Okay!" Soon enough, Holly transforms into Kasa, surprising her monster friends.

Totosai tells Kasa, with a smile, "Of course, I'll need a piece of your body to make the sword!"

Kasa says, unnerved, "A piece of my body?"

Totosai says, taking out a pair of giant pliers, "That's right! Now, open your mouth, Holly!"

Kasa says, opening up her mouth revealing fangs, "Like this…!" Soon after, Totosai places the pliers into Kasa's mouth, connecting to her right fang, and yanks it out, causing Kasa to cry out in pain. Soon enough, Kasa bashes Totosai's head, five times, with an annoyed look on her face unseen from her and Kasa yells at him, annoyed, "You could have warned me, you know! That hurt!" Kasa then bashes Totosai's forehead again causing the others, especially Genki, to be surprised.

Sango says, surprised, "And here I thought that at least one of Inuyasha's family members doesn't possess a violent temper."

Totosai says, rubbing his head, "It is easier that I yank it out like that. The pain goes away a lot faster and besides, it'll take a day for your fang to grow back!" Soon after, Kasa's missing fang quickly grew back in front of everyone's eyes.

Sota yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Your tooth! It's already grew back!"

Kasa says, stunned, "Huh? But you told me that it took a day for my fang to grow back!"

Totosai says, with a nod, "Thanks to your special powers, you have advanced healing and regeneration powers in certain aspects. Having a tooth grow back would take far less time for you than ever a regular half-demon or even a full demon." Totosai looks at Kasa's tooth and he says, with a nod, "Well, you are good for something. I never seen such a fine fang since your father, the great Inu no Taishou. This shall make your sword just as strong as the Tetsusaiga."

After Kasa turns back into Holly, Kenochi asks, with a plain tone, "Totosai, how long is it going to take?"

Totosai says, looking over Kasa's fang, "It might take several days for the sword to be made. However, I will need a safe and wide place to work."

Jaden says, with a curious tone, "How about Professor Banner's underground lab within the abandoned dorm? It is big and out of the way."

Sango says, with a nod, "Good idea, Jaden!"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "I'm leaving then! I'm going to find Ane-ue! When that priestess came to me, it got me a bad feeling!" Without a word, Holly then dashes away while using her demonic speed, leaving our heroes and heroines behind.

Genki calls out, worriedly, "Holly, wait!"

Keiko tells Genki, in a serious tone, "Sakura, we can't go any further! Remember, we made a promise that unless Zera calls on us that we will not interfere since this is a family affair!"

Totosai notices the absence of Sesshomaru's Tokijin and he says, amazed, "I knew that something was missing! Tokijin's gone!"

Miroku says, surprised, "Yes! I've just now noticed that too!"

Shippo asks, curiously, "What happened?"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "Inu-chan and Hol-chan, when she was with the Orichalcos, they destroyed it."

Kagome says, amazed, "No way!"

Kohaku says, in a serious tone, "I guess that Lord Koenma wasn't joking when he said that Lord Inuyasha's strength continues to grow at an incredible rate."

Keade says, in a plain tone, "And it was a shock to me to find out that there were these humans that can gain even greater strength when fighting and coming back from the brink of death. However, with those with demon blood like Inuyasha and his sisters, I suppose they'll have incredible strength and powers."

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Lady Keade! Evolutionary Enhancement also had another name and that name was called Saiyan DNA Blood."

Davis yells at Koenma, annoyed, "You wait until now to tell us this!"

Koenma says, while ignoring Davis, "You see around the beginning of humanity, there was a huge meteorite that crashed into the earth. This meteorite had a dark red substance called Sai ya when it was cracked open and twenty of the first humans were exposed to it, giving them extraordinary abilities like getting exceptional strength, far greater than that of other humans, getting stronger every time that they fight strong opponents, and coming back from a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body even stronger than they were previously, their bodies adapting to compensate for the damage dealt called a Zenkai. Also, they can pass it on to their offspring, giving them the power as well, making it slightly different from Davis's or Genki's spiritual energy, since Saiyan DNA was infused into their blood stream and DNA. The twenty humans exposed to Saiyan DNA used their newly found strengths to hunt for meat for family, protect their loved once, and while some of them developed a taste for violence and bully the weaker beings that didn't have this ability for entertainment."

Hikari says, in a snarl, "No good scum!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Also, while exposed to Saiyan DNA, the twenty humans gained monkey like tails which proved to be a weak spot when grabbed or injured which some of the weaker humans took advantaged off. The monkey like tails also provided a unique gift in that it allows them to transform into huge Ape like monsters if exposed to Blutz Waves of a Full Moon that go on a rampage with their strengths powered up by tenfold, destroying everything at sight, and unable to tell from friend or foe."

Sota says, worriedly, "Oh man! That's scary!"

Eri says, worriedly, "No joke! It'll be totally bad if that were to happen!"

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "But my half-sisters and brother don't have tails!"

Inu no Taisho says, in a serious tone, "Izayoi told me about the dangers of the monkey tails and I helped her remove them off of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly when they were born, knowing what kind of damage those four may possess when transformed. Once the tail is removed or there's no Full Moon, the ones with Saiyan DNA blood can't transform anymore and with their demonic blood, it could be a very bad thing."

Shippo yells out, seriously, "No joke! We've seen Inuyasha and Melody as full fledged demons! I'd hate to see what kind of damage that they'll do when they become those huge ape like monsters!"

Koenma says, with a smile, "Quite true, Shippo. However, the only way to defeat someone with Saiyan DNA blood is with another person that has Saiyan DNA blood and luckily for us, Holly is with us thanks to NekitaKariba. She could be the key of bringing Inuyasha and his remaining sisters back from the Orichalcos."

Totosai says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, I may have sensed something from your other sword, Tensaiga."

Sesshomaru says, in a curious tone, "Tensaiga?"

Totosai says, in a plain tone, "Don't play dumb. You must have noticed that Tensaiga is making noise. It appears that your heart now has what was lacking."

Jaken yells at Totosai, annoyed, "What do you mean, 'lacking'? Lord Sesshomaru has a perfect heart!"

Rin says, with a wide smile, "He's strong and kind!"

Jaken says, with anime tears down his face, "I've never seen him be kind!"

Rin tells Jaken, "Don't cry, Master Jaken!"

Totosai tells Sesshomaru, in a plain tone, "Tensaiga has reacted to the change in your heart."

Kenochi says, perplexed, "The change in Sesshomaru's heart!"

Inu no Taisho tells Kenochi, in a whisper, "It must be the human child that Sesshomaru has as his ward. When Inuyasha and Holly were going to kill her, he was feeling aguish since he was unable to protect her due to the injuries that Sesshomaru has sustained from fighting them."

Totosai tells Sesshomaru, plainly, "It appears that your heart now has what it was lacking: a heart that felt rage and sorrow for the sake of another, most likely. Now, hand over Tensaiga."

Sesshomaru says, with a serious glare, "What?"

Totosai says, in a plain tone, "The time has come to re-forge Tensaiga into a weapon." Everyone was surprised to hear this and Kagome says, amazed, "Tensaiga into a weapon!"

Sesshomaru thinks in his mind, in a rare surprised tone, _"Re-forge Tensaiga?"_

Miroku steps up and he says, seriously, "On the meanwhile, I think that Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and I need to find Tsubaki."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Yes! We dealt with her once, we can do it again!"

Hikari nods her head and says, "Just make sure our cousin is safe."

Miroku says, with a smile, "No problem, Lady Hikari. We will be fine." Kirara transforms into her large demon cat form and Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo get on her back and Kirara takes to the air.

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "I'll go follow them!"

NekitaKariba says, in a serious tone, "I'll go too! This could be my chance to make up to Inu-chan and Melly-chan for what I've done when I wasn't there to help them!"

Feng steps up and he asks Kenochi, "Lord Kenochi, would it be appropriate if my men and I provide assistance with this priestess that killed your friends. I really love your sister and I would do anything for her since this priestess is looking for revenge since Lady Melody was the one, who killed her."

Kenochi says, with a nod, "I'd like that, Feng!"

Kira asks, curiously, "Why's that? Isn't Melody immune to priestess spells?"

Kenochi says, with a serious tone while NekitaKariba got on his back, "I know, but that priestess gave me a bad feeling in my heart and I just don't want to take chances!"

Korvo says, seriously, "And I'll go too!"

Kenochi retorts, with an angered glare, "Haven't caused enough grief for a lifetime, you traitorous pig!"

Feng says, with a serious glare, "Indeed, I've caused Lady Melody great pain by helping that priestess killing the one that she loved, granted he would be a rival for her heart, but after hearing about your traitorous ways, I can't help but feel great disgust for you."

Korvo winches and Inu no Taishou says, with a scolding tone, "Kenochi! I know that Korvo has hurt your sister and betrayed her as well as you, Inuyasha, and Melody by killing the half-demon children in her castle as well as your friends, but there's a lot more going on than your grudges. I think that Korvo at least deserves a chance to redeem himself!"

Kenochi says, in a snort, "Just keep him away from me, Ane-ue, and Holly and I won't be tempted to rip his fucking throat out!" Kenochi then jumps into the air, gliding in the direction, where Zera and Inuyasha's 'former' friends were going while Korvo follows him and Feng and his men disappear in pillars of fire.

(**Within the Orichalcos' hideout; at the same time**)

Meanwhile, we find ourselves in the headquarters of the Orichalcos as Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Izayoi told Dartz as well as Naruto, Tyler, Tai, and Agumon what had happened during the fight.

Dartz says, with a plain tone, "So, your sister has left the Orichalcos and your older half-sister is revealed to be Runo, who was your sister back in Ancient Egypt."

Megumi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! I remembered her from our pasts and that backstabbing cat was the reincarnation of a friend of ours, Mulan!"

Melody says, in a dark cold plain tone, "We don't have to worry about that backstabbing miko using Holly since Ane-ue is still distrustful of her because of her actions when she was in the Society of Light."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's good!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Master Dartz!" Everyone looks to see Hiroshi, Michael, and Allie walking towards them with evil sly smiles.

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I did it! I finally got rid of that Tendo girl!"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "You did!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That was only reversed for Ranma!"

Dartz tells Melody, with an evil sly grin, "Don't fret, my dear! They really didn't take Akane Tendo's soul away!"

Michael asks, curiously, "What are you talking about, sir! We saw Tendo lose the duel so the Orichalcos should have captured her soul!"

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "Not quite! You see, as you already know, Akane Tendo's body has two spirits and the soul that was taken away was Princess Uzi's soul. You took away Princess Uzi's soul and which is the base of Akane Tendo's Divine Warrior powers without her, she's nothing now."

Hiroshi says, with an evil sly grin, "It's a good thing that I did that before she becomes a real pest!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "However, Ane-ue would be a thorn on our sides since she's revealed as a 'Chosen Yokai'."

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "How right you are, Lord Inuyasha, which is why I brought in some new recruits to fight for our causes."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then, a female voice calls out, in a dark cold sly tone, "Inu-chan! Mel-chan! Meggie-chan! Lady Izayoi! You're here!" Soon enough, a blue blur was seen knocking Inuyasha down on his back.

Allie exclaims, stunned, "Inuyasha!" Everyone gets a good look at a female fox humanoid having her arms around the neck of the stunned Inuyasha, who was slowly recovering from the shock.

Inuyasha yells out, sitting up, "Hey, who the hell are you!" Inuyasha then pushes the female fox off of him to get a good look of the fox humanoid. The fox humanoid was indeed female with long blue hair tied to a ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a blue low cut traditional kunoichi short tunic dress that showed off her slender and seductive female figure as well as a moderate cleavage of her voluptuous and perky busts as well as wearing a black sash around her slender waist with a necklace of the Orichalcos stone on it with a bushy fox like tail. On her arms, she wears thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. Finally, she wears thin, tight, black leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches.

The female fox humanoid says, with a dark cold mock hurtful tone, "Inu-chan, you mean that you don't remember me! It's me, Yukiko!" Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Izayoi gasp in shock and Melody says, surprised, "Yuki-chan! You're alive!"

The female fox humanoid, Yukiko, gets up while pulling Inuyasha up on his feet and Yukiko says, with a dark cold smile, "Of course! Master Dartz was the one that resurrected us from the dead!"

Izayoi says, perplexed, "Us?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "That's right, Lady Izayoi!" Everyone turns as they see from the shadows another female fox humanoid with the same appearance as Yukiko, but her long red hair is tied to a high ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a red low cut traditional kunoichi tunic that showed off her own slender and seductive female figure as well as a moderate cleavage of her own voluptuous and perky busts as well as wearing a black sash around her slender waist with a necklace of the Orichalcos stone on it with a bushy fox like tail. On her arms, she wears thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. Finally, she wears thin, tight, black leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches.

Inuyasha says, surprised, "Sonoko, you're alive!"

The red haired fox humanoid, Sonoko, says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Why do you look surprised, Inu-chan! It's the same on how your mother and Light Yagami were brought back to life!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Megumi says, with a dark cold smile, "They were our best friends when growing up! The one with the red hair is Sonoko and the one with the blue hair is her younger twin sister, Yukiko, and like me and my siblings, they are half-demons, except that their fox hanyous."

Sonoko says, walking towards Megumi, "Master Dartz told me that you or Hol-chan weren't dead in the first place and I guess that he was right!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold smile, "I was wondering all around the lands to find you guys, but I didn't have much look!"

Yukiko says, with a dark cold grin, "It's great to be back, Meggie-chan! I missed you a lot!"

Inuyasha asks Sonoko, curiously, "But how did you come back as a half-demon? Last I checked, you gave your demonic powers to Melody before you died!"

Sonoko says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, I did, but after I was revived, I made a potion to regain my demonic powers that I gave Mel-chan and I do believe that there's one more that came back with us!"

Hiroshi asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then, a teenage male voice calls out, "She means me!" Inuyasha and Melody gasp in shock at the voice and Inuyasha says, surprised, "That voice…it can't be…!" The two turn to see another figure coming in from the shadows, but this time it was a male.

This male humanoid looks like almost like Inuyasha, except that he had long black hair flowing down to three-quarters behind his back, two black dog ears coming out from the top of his scalp, and brown eyes along with claws instead of fingers on his hands. He was wearing a dark violet tunic shirt and black pants as well his bare feet were clawed. Around his neck was an Orichalcos stone.

Melody thinks in her mind, surprised, _"No…it's can't…be…!"_ Melody then takes a step forward towards the black haired dog humanoid.

The black haired dog humanoid says, with a dark cold loving smile, "That's right, angel! I'm back!"

Melody then places a dark cold smile on her face as tears came down her eyes and she thinks in her mind, as she runs after the black haired dog humanoid, _"This scent! I know this scent! It's him! It's really him! The person that I ever loved! The person that understood how I feel!"_ As she got closer, Melody then jumps at the black haired dog humanoid as he caught her by the waist and he was pushed back as he falls to the ground on his back while Melody wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a real tight embrace.

The black haired dog humanoid yells out, surprised, "Whoa! Someone's gotten athletic since I've been gone!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold smile, "You brought Renta-kun here!"

Sonoko says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, Meggie-chan! Master Dartz thought it would be a good idea to revive him too!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Hey guys, who's the guy?"

Inuyasha tells Naruto, with a dark cold sly smile, "His name is Renta and he was once Melody's fiancé!"

Hiroshi yells out, shocked, "Fiancé!"

Izayoi says, surprised, "Have I been gone that long! In demon years, Melody can't be mated since she's too young!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold smile, "Actually, they haven't done the rituals yet and they were separated because of that backstabbing asshole, Korvo, and that rotten priestess did when they killed Renta along with So-chan and Suzame-onee-chan!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "Indeed, Lord Inuyasha, however, I used the power of the Orichalcos to revive Renta, Sonoko, and Yukiko while giving them real bodies as well as returning Sonoko back to her fox hanyou form."

Megumi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "And here I thought that they hated each other when we were kids!" On the meanwhile, Melody stayed on top of the black haired dog hanyou, Renta, while Melody was enjoying the scent of her fiancé. Soon enough, Melody pulls up and punches Renta's chest, enough him to yelp in pain since she was holding back hair real strength.

Renta asks, while winching, "What was that for!"

Melody yells at Renta, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "That's for leaving me behind, you big dummy!"

Renta says, rubbing his ribs, "That's one hell of a welcome!"

Melody then gives a loving smile not seen on her since her early teenage years in demon years with a dark cold version and she says, with a dark cold loving tone, "And this, this is for coming back to me." Melody then presses her lips onto Renta's giving him a passionate kiss and Renta returns it with equal passion for about three minutes before letting go. Melody stands up on her feet while pulling Renta on his feet to get a good look at him.

Melody thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Wow! I couldn't recognize him up close, but I know that it's Renta, the same person that I've always loved and still do now."_

Renta thinks in his mind, while looking at Melody, _"Oh gods, the weird uniform that Melody has on shows her beautiful body really well. She's really matured since the last time that I've seen her."_

Melody says, with a dark cold smile, "I missed you."

Renta says, with a dark cold grin, "Same here. I was revived for a while along with Sonoko and Yukiko."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "How long?"

Sonoko tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold smile, "For three months! The thing was that we were training ourselves to serve the Orichalcos and help you get revenge against that rotten miko and her backstabbing friends for what they did to you."

Yukiko says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! If that traitorous witch, Kagome, was here, we'll teach her a thing or two as well as that no good dirty claypot whore that tried to rape you!"

Renta says, with a nod, "That's right! We got our abilities up to between A-class and mid S-class rank in our time in case that Master Dartz need us."

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "It's not going to be easy since that backstabbing miko has friends and relatives that may rival you're abilities, especially Keiko Yukimura and her fellow 'Signers'."

Yukiko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Master Dartz told us about that stupid girl, who's still loyal to the scumbag, who abandoned her for some creep as well as almost tried to rape her, and happens to be the related that that rotten witch that betrayed Inu-chan!"

Renta asks Inuyasha, curiously, "So, it's true! Holly was with you guys and she left after that backstabbing cat used her Millennium Brooch to take her away from the Orichalcos."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snarl, "Yeah! She along with that traitor, Korvo, too! Holly and I were so close on killing Sesshomaru once and for all, if it hadn't been for her and now, Ane-ue also possesses a Millennium Item of her own."

Dartz says, in a serious tone, "And apparently, that's not all the bad news! It seems that Tsubaki has returned to the world of the living!"

Inuyasha and Melody gasp in shock and Melody yells out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Oh man! We took care of her!"

Izayoi asks, curiously, "Someone you knew!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snarl, "Yeah mom! She's a dark priestess that was once known as that rotten witch, Kikyo's, rival. She worked together with Naraku to try to kill Kagome, though thinking back, I should have left that worthless backstabber to her fate!"

Dartz says, with a nod, "Indeed and Tsubaki isn't alone, she came with the same priestess from your childhood, the same priestess that killed Renta, Sonoko, and Suzame, Vitani."

Inuyasha, Melody, and their childhood friends gasp in shock and Melody yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "No! I killed her! Why all the goons that we took care of are coming back!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snarl, "No joke, sis! I mean first was Naraku, the Thunder Brothers, and that worthless Mistress Centipede! Not to mention, many of the Band of Seven are still lurking around!"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah and so far we haven't seen a scale on that rotten Orochimaru or Madara Uchiha!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It doesn't matter! We took care of Vitani once and we can do it again!"

(**Elsewhere on the Island; around the same time**)

Above Academy Island, we find Zera gliding in the air with a great angered expression on her face, while trying to find Vitani and Tsubaki so she can get her revenge.

Zera thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Damn it! I can't pick up that wretched murderous miko scent as well as Tsubaki's! She couldn't have gotten too far! They're both priestesses, I should pick up the scent of their auras!"_

(**At another part of Academy Island; around the same time**)

Deep within a mysterious cave, we find Vitani and Tsubaki looking into a large crystal ball to find Zera looking for them with evil smiles on their lips.

Vitani says, with an evil smile, "Disgusting demon, she'll never find us! It's a good thing that you told me about that vile Demonic Priestess magic, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki says, with a nod, "I know, Vitani and we luckily got magic that surpasses it as well; perfect for our revenge against Inuyasha and his sisters as well as that wretched wench of his."

Vitani says, with a sinister smile, "Indeed. This magic comes from the powers of Chaos, from the brightest stars in the universe to the deepest and darkest parts of the underworld! The Chaos magic is far superior to regular or Demonic Priestess magic, which is a sick and perverted version of regular priestess magic." Just then, Vitani and Tsubaki sense demonic auras coming at their direction.

Tsubaki says, surprised, "It's impossible! There's no way that Zera could have sense us since we used the Chaos magic to remove our scents and auras from her nose."

Vitani says, in a snarl, "I know and she's not alone! There's powerful demonic auras coming our way and three of them are really powerful ones at that." Vitani then says, walking towards the exit of the cave, "Come, Tsubaki, I think that this could be the chance of getting revenge against that wretched demon as well as her half-breed brother and sister!"

Tsubaki says, with a nod, "Right!"

(**With Holly; at the same time**)

At another location of Academy Island, we find Holly jumping from tree branch to branch while on the trail of Zera's scent.

Holly thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I know for sure those priestesses were giving me a bad feeling and I have to warn Ane-ue, before she gets killed by them!"_ Holly then jumps out into the clearing to find her older half-sister wandering around the forest clearing trying to find Vitani and Tsubaki. Zera then noticed Holly's aura and scent and she turns to see her running towards her, causing her to say, "Holly, what are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay with the others!"

Holly tells Zera, in a serious tone, "I know that you did, Ane-ue, but I just wanted to let you know that those priestesses gave me a bad feeling and I think that we should retreat back for the time being!"

Zera tells Holly, with a snort, "Baby sister, they're priestesses! I have magic that surpasses theirs! They pose a threat to me as an ant to a dinosaur!"

Holly says, seriously, "I know that, but still we should leave while we still have a chance!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I can't! I have to settle this once and for all!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Indeed, demon!" Zera and Holly whip their heads to see Tsubaki and Vitani coming from the shadows.

Tsubaki says, looking at Holly, "Another half-demon I see."

Zera gets in front of Holly and Vitani says, with an evil smile, "It doesn't matter, she will soon die with the others."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Zera! Holly!" Just then, Kirara came down with Inuyasha's 'former' friends as they got off of her.

Tsubaki says, with an evil sly smile, "Look at what we have here!"

Zera says, with a snort, "I didn't remember asking for assistance from you people!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Tsubaki is our enemy too, Zera!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Just don't get in my way!" Just then, Zera, Holly, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Vitani, and Tsubaki picks up demonic auras coming their way and from the sky, Eternal Big Bang, Divine Big Bang, Divine Asteroid, Eternal Star, Izayoi, Sonoko, Renta, and Yukiko came down.

Zera and Holly think in their minds, while looking at Renta, Sonoko, and Yukiko in great surprise, _"Those two! Alive!"_

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha! Melody!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "Oh great!"

Sonoko asks Divine Big Bang, curiously, "I take it that these must be the backstabbing friends that you and Inu-chan told us about as well as that traitorous miko!"

Divine Big Bang says, in a dark cold snort, "That's them!"

Sango asks, curiously, "Who are they!" Just then, Kenochi lands by Zera and Feng and his men appear by her in their pillars of fire with NekitaKariba with Korvo appearing in front.

Vitani says, with a sinister smile, "Nice to see you again, Korvo!"

Korvo says, with a snarl, "Don't talk to me like that, witch!"

Feng says, in a snarl, "So, this is where you've hidden yourselves!"

Eternal Big Bang tells Feng, in a dark cold serious tone, "Back off, bird brain! They belong to us!"

Renta asks Divine Big Bang, "Is that the rotten bird that chases you, just because you defeated him?"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "That's him! The pest!"

NekitaKariba says, surprised, "Renta! So-chan! Yuki-chan!"

Miroku says, surprised, "What!"

Vitani yells out, shocked while looking at Renta and Sonoko, "No! I killed you two! How is it that you're still alive!"

Renta says, with a dark cold sly grin, "As you can tell, witch, that life is just full of surprises!"

Kagome says, in a surprised tone, "They must be Inuyasha and Melody's childhood friends!"

Sonoko says, in a dark cold snarl, "So the traitorous cat dares to show her face after what she did to us!"

Renta says, while glaring at Korvo, "And the backstabbing asshole shows his face towards us!"

NekitaKariba says, in a pleading tone, "So-chan, I…!"

Sonoko yells at NekitaKariba, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't you dare call me 'So-chan', traitor! You tried to kill Inu-chan, Melly-chan, and I before!"

NekitaKariba lowers her head in shame and Vitani says, in a serious tone, "I don't know how you three came back, but I'll be glad to send you straight back to the afterlife!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold snort, "We'll see about that, witch!"

Tsubaki says, with an evil smile, "We will kill you, Inuyasha! Oh yes, we know that's you as well as the other with you are your damned sister, Melody."

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly smile, "So, you know that you're going to die, again!"

Just then, a Gamigiri spear appears in Tsubaki's left hand and she says, with an evil smile, "You had a hand in killing before, Melody, and I will return the favor!"

Vitani says, gripping her spear, "Tsubaki, you'll handle those half-demons while I'll take care of Zera!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "What are those weapons?"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "They're called Gamigiri spears and they're very deadly to those with demon blood."

Korvo yells out, strongly while standing in front Zera, "I'm not going to let you hurt Zera, again!"

Zera tells Korvo, in a snarl, "You're in the way! Move!"

Vitani says, with an evil sly smile, "So now, you're chummy with your ex-fiancée, Korvo! I would have figured that she hated you. Tsubaki, let's end this!" Vitani charges after Zera while Tsubaki lunges after the Orichalcos controlled warriors.

After transforming, Runo hits Korvo, throwing him away, and as she goes to draw her sword, Vitani stabs her right shoulder with her spear.

Holly yells out, horrified, "Ane-ue!"

Sango says, surprised, "Zera was hit!" On the meanwhile, Tsubaki charges after Divine Big Bang while yelling out, strongly, "You die!" Soon enough, Tsubaki hits Divine Big Bang's left shoulder.

Vitani says, with an evil sly smile, "You're going to die, demon! This Gamigiri spear is different since it's not made by priestess magic, but Chaos magic, which is superior to your Demonic Priestess magic!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Superior to Demonic Priestess!"

Tsubaki says, with an evil sly smile, "Indeed, little fox! We even gotten faster to catch up with Melody's and Zera's speeds!"

Divine Big Bang's and Runo's pained expressions turned to sly grins with Divine Big Bang giving a dark cold sly smile and Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Just kidding!"

Tsubaki says, surprised, "What!" Divine Big Bang then grabs Tsubaki's spear, pulling it out, and with Tsubaki holding on, throws it into the air, real high with Tsubaki yelling out, horrified, "No this can't be! How!"

Divine Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Maybe, you won't be such a disappointment, wench, when you're dead again!"

"**Big Bang Kamehameha**!"

Divine Big Bang fires a powerful ball of blue energy at Tsubaki, destroying her, causing a huge explosion.

Vitani yells out, shocked, "But how! It hit you!"

Runo says, with a sly grin, "Wrong!" Runo grabs Vitani's spear and breaks it in half while throwing away the piece that was in her shoulder.

Vitani says, taking a step back, "How! You! It should have killed you!"

Runo says, with a sly smile, "It's a surprise that Melody knew about this, but I knew at the first glance that I saw you again that you're not the kind of person that would approach a demon that's superior to you without a backup plan, similar to me! Did you really think that I would jump into things without a backup plan! I made myself immune to your Chaos magic!"

Vitani yells out, shocked, "But how! How did you know that!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Master Dartz told us that you have a magic that's superior to our Demonic Priestess magic, so I've upgraded my magic to a Flash magic!"

Vitani says, shocked, "Dartz!"

Sango says, surprised, "Flash magic!"

Vitani yells out, shocked, "How could you know Master Dartz!"

Eternal Star says, in a perplexed tone, "How do you know Master Dartz!"

Vitani yells out, seriously, "This wasn't the plan that we discussed!"

Renta asks, curiously, "What do you mean plan!"

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark cold sneer, "And Master Dartz would never associate with the likes of you!"

Runo says, while cracking her claws, "It doesn't matter since she's going to die a second time!" Vitani then uses super speed to escape, but Runo appears in front of he and Runo says, with a sly grin, "Not today! You're not escaping me!"

Vitani thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"No! I can't! I can't die now!"_

Runo says, in a deadly serious tone while walking towards Vitani slowly, "You're about to suffer in many ways that you can't even fathom, witch!"

Vitani then gets on her knees and she calls out, pleadingly, "Zera, please! Please don't kill me!"

Runo says, with an angered snort, "And why should I spare your life when you didn't spare any lives in my castle! You and Korvo killed every half-demon children there and you killed my best friend, Suzame! So, tell me why the hell should I spare your worthless life!"

Vitani says, in a pleading tone, "I know that and if you spare my life, I'll tell you what happened! How I got Korvo to join me! How I came across your castle in the first place!"

Runo says, in a snort, "Don't try to talk your way out of this, witch! I know for a fact that Korvo told you where my castle was!"

Miroku asks Korvo, curiously, "Is this true?"

Korvo says, in a plain tone, "I didn't think that it would matter! It wouldn't change anything even if I didn't tell her where Zera's castle was!"

Kenochi says, angrily, "You lie! You told her! No human other than Lady Izayoi knew where Ane-ue's castle was!"

Korvo says, seriously, "I'm telling you the truth! Vitani knew where the castle was and I didn't show her, she just knew where to go exactly!"

Eternal Big Bang yells at Korvo, in a dark cold angered tone, "Stop with the lies, asshole!"

Runo says, with a serious tone, "Okay, humor me, miko! How is it that you knew about the location of my castle if Korvo didn't tell you!"

Vitani asks, with a serious glare, "How do I know that you won't take me out as soon as I tell you?"

Runo yells at her, angrily and strongly, "I'll guarantee that I'll end you if you say anything useful! So start talking, priestess filth!"

Vitani says, a serious tone, "Okay! It was Dartz! He told me!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "You liar! Master Dartz would never do such a thing to us!"

Vitani says, in a serious tone, "Believe what you wish, half-breed, but I'm telling the truth! After my sister, Nala, was killed by your sister's hands, Master Dartz came upon me telling me that I could get my revenge against you. As a child ridiculed with vengeance, I agreed to his request and he trained me into a priestess warrior while your sister, Megumi, was away playing in his garden. Master Dartz took me to another location to help me get my revenge against you. Later, I killed those half-demon children that were causing amuck in villages and even blackmailed Korvo, into helping me!"

Holly says, in disbelief, "Blackmail?"

Miroku asks Korvo, curiously, "Is this true?"

Korvo says, while his head was down, "It was after I left the castle, before the winter came, and went to my human aunt's village to help her since she was expecting at that time. That's when I noticed that my aunt was sick and I saw Vitani there with a sick smile on her lips, telling me that she's the one responsible for her disease that will kill her if I don't help her kill every half-demon child in Zera's castle. She even said that if I tried to go to Zera, Suzame, or Kenochi for help, then she'll kill my aunt along with my half-demon cousin."

NekitaKariba yells out, enraged while glaring at Vitani, "You bitch!"

Vitani says, in a serious tone, "I had to! That rotten half-breed brat killed my sister with her own claws! I had to avenge her death and I wanted to get even with the half-demon that killed her!" Vitani says, standing up, "Now, I've said my peace, now, I'll leave!"

Runo says, in a great angered snarl, "You're not going anywhere!"

Vitani yells out, angrily, "What!"

Runo says, in a deadly angered tone, "You'll pay for your part in this, just like Dartz will soon will! I don't really care about the vendetta that you have against my little sister! You murdered the children that were in my castle that we're like a family to me! You used an innocent woman and her newborn child as ransom! You've killed Renta and Sonoko! You've even slain my best friend, Suzame! And the final crime that you've just committed was a trigger in me killing you and that was saying that disgraceful name 'half-breed' in my presence while pointing it towards my brother and sister!" Runo then was ridiculed with dark violet lightning, powering up her attack, and she yells out, strongly, "When someone OUTSIDE the proud Inu no Taishou clan insults anyone in my family, you insult the Inu no Taishou clan, and that's very unforgivable! Those crimes that you've committed will never go unpunished!"

Vitani yells out, fearfully, "Wait a second! You promised that you'll let me go if I told you!"

Runo says, in a strong tone, "Oh! I'll let you go alright, I'll let you go to where you belong! I'll let you go straight back to Hell where you disgusting priestesses deserve to go!"

Holly calls out to Runo, worriedly, "Ane-ue, please don't!" However, it was too late as Vitani runs away from Runo, who was going to execute her attack.

"**Super Priestess Purification**!"

Runo then fires a huge dark lightning blast at Vitani and Vitani cries out in extreme pain as she's vaporized by the blast, leaving nothing behind. Runo says, with a devious sly grin, "Oh my! Where were my manners, I've completely forgot to say goodbye."

Holly yells at Runo, in an annoyed tone, "Ane-ue, what was that all about! She begged for her life to be spared!"

Runo says, in a serious tone, "Holly, she killed our friends! She deserved her fate! She's a miko…" Runo says, with a sneer while glaring at Kagome, "The same people that a certain worthless girl, who's disgraced our family, is."

Renta's voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey miko!" Everyone turns to see Renta, who was standing out, and he tells Kagome, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't think that this is over! You'll soon pay for your crimes towards Inuyasha!" With that, the Orichalcos controlled warriors disappear using some kind of teleportation.

Kenochi says, seriously, "This will not be over! Dartz has reached a new low!"

Runo says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, Kenochi! Dartz will pay for this! I'll see to it! He will pay for his crimes for the honor of the Inu no Taishou clan!"

Korvo says, stepping closer to Runo, "Zera, I…!"

Runo tells Korvo, frostily and harshly, "This changes nothing between us!"

Sango says, seriously, "Zera, you heard Vitani! She blackmailed Korvo with the health of his human aunt and her child!"

Runo says, in a nasty tone, "How did you know that knowledge, slayer!"

Kenochi says, lowly, "Ane-ue, I know that I promised not to tell anyone else about what had happened, but I had to since Father wanted me to tell them and Holly and Milo needed to know what happened, since Renta, Sonoko, and Yukiko are her childhood friends too."

Kagome asks Runo, "Zera, from what we gather this isn't necessary…!"

Runo yells at Kagome, in a harsh tone, "Shut up, you lowly, dirty, disgusting, worthless sniveling miko brat! I don't expect a stupid and pathetic failure like you to comprehend the fact that even if it was a long time ago, I can still pick up the scent of blood of the half-demon children that he's slaughtered! And furthermore, fool, how dare you imply that I don't know anything after your actions towards my baby brother has disgraced my family! You're better be fortunate that you're in this era where I can't kill you! I don't want to be punished for killing someone as filthy and disgusting as you!"

Kagome winches at Runo's harsh tone and NekitaKariba says, seriously, "Zera-onee-chan, that was a bit har…!"

Kagome says, interrupting NekitaKariba, "No, Zera's right! I shouldn't be talking! I'm sorry, Zera, it was out of line!"

Korvo says, solemnly, "Zera's also right! Even if I were blackmailed, that doesn't change the fact that I killed those kids." Just then, Kagome's PDA is beeping and she takes it out.

Sango asks, curiously, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

When Kagome activates her PDA, she gasps in shock and horror and she says, horrified, "Oh no! This has got to be some kind of joke!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Kagome says, horrified, "I got a message from Keiko! She said that Koga's body was taken away from the infirmary while pummeling Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku severely!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "What!"

Sango says, perplexed, "Who would do such a thing!"

Kagome says, plainly, "Yukina is healing them and Ayame said that another half-demon or wolf hanyou came, beat them up severely, and had an Orichalcos stone!"

Feng says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Dartz has a part to play in this!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "And I think I may know who Dartz recruited! Another one of the half-demon children that Vitani killed, Hajji! He was a half-wolf demon, born by a human father and a demon mother, and Renta's best friend."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Dartz has absolutely no repeat for the dead!"

Holly says, in a solemn tone, "And I used to work for that monster."

Runo tells Holly, in a serious tone, "You shouldn't blame yourself for this, baby sister! Dartz as well as the Light of Destruction and the two lowly mikos that Inuyasha foolishly wasted his heart to, is responsible for your brainwashing. Dartz had target your pain and feelings toward our brother and used it for his own sick amusement."

Holly says, in a solemn tone, "But I'd like to be alone for a while." With that, Holly used her demonic agility to jump onto a nearby tree branch to take off, leaving her family, friends, and allies behind.

Kenochi asks Runo, curiously, "By the way, Zera, how did you come across that Flash magic?"

Runo says, with a sly smile, "It was an experiment that I came across to counter Melody's Demonic Priestess Magic since we'll be needing to bring her back to us and the only ones able to do that are those with dog demon blood in their veins."

Sango says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "We have to get back to the others!"

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

In Sartorius' room within the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius and our SOL controlled heroes and heroines assembled there in front of them as they told Sartorius what happened between Akane Tendo and the Orichalcos controlled Hiroshi.

When they were done, Sartorius says, plainly, "So Miss Tendo has played the Seal of Orichalcos."

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! I just don't understand how Akane can be so stupid and careless!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "No joke! She knows very well that card is evil!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I know how you all must be feeling. Those, I sense that Miss Tendo's soul is still intact with her body!"

Kari says, surprised, "But how! We saw her lose that duel to Hiroshi! How can the Orichalcos not take her soul when she lost!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Apparently, the Orichalcos took a soul, but it was Princess Uzi's soul that inhabited Akane's body that was taken away. The source of her Divine Warrior powers and without them, Akane Tendo can no longer be one. Plus, there's other good news, Lady Holly has been set free from the Orichalcos!"

Yusuke says, surprised, "She's free, now!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. It was the power of Lady NekitaKariba's Millennium Item, the Millennium Brooch! However, with her receiving her Millennium Item, she'll be a thorn on our side to make the world, see the Light!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "And with the nonbelievers guarding her, we can't touch her!"

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "All we have to do is get Keiko and my sisters to see the Light as well as to get Kagome back!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "Also, we should also set our sights on not only the 'Signers', but Lady Zera and Lady Holly as well!"

Yolei asks, curiously, "We understand Holly, but why Zera?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Lady Zera is a Chosen Youkai."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "A Chosen Youkai?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Another group similar to the Chosen Duelists and Chosen Hanyous that has the power to deify destiny. You see, in Ancient Egypt, Taigoku and three older half-siblings, but they were full demons. Bardiel was the oldest brother and was aloof and indifferent. He rarely showed any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thought highly of himself and was cruel to others, though he is protective of his younger siblings, younger half-demon siblings, King Atem, and his cousin, Princess Seshat. He also believes that struggle is the only was for survival. Runo was the second to the oldest and she was somewhat cold like her older brother and like Sestuna, Runo hated all priestesses, except for the guardian Isis, who was good friends with her, and magicians, with the exception of Mahad, the first Dark Magician, and Mana, and helped Sestuna make Demonic Priestess Magic. Elessar was the third to the oldest and had a high respect for human beings than elder siblings and was a bit laid back than the two. Whoever are the reincarnations of the three are called Chosen Youkais and it's been revealed that Lady Zera is the reincarnation of Lady Runo from the Ancient Egypt from the Shadow Games. Her Millennium Staff is very essential to our plans of making the world see the Light since she may be the strongest of the three Chosen Youkais and Lady Holly since she was able to break out of the Orichalcos' control on her own may be the strongest of the five Chosen Hanyous as Jaden Yuki, Davis Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and Keiko Yukimura are the strongest of the Chosen Duelists as the Signers of the Crimson Dragon." Sartorius then says, in a serious tone, "However, now wouldn't be the wisest time to approach both Lady Zera or Lady Holly since they both possess strength and powers beyond Mister Urameshi even though without the Orichalcos's influence and power, Lady Holly is still within Super S-class, but around the same rank as the Tucker twins."

Tenten says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Oh great!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "That doesn't matter! All we have to do is bring Keiko and my sisters into the Light as well as Kagome to come back so she can bring Inuyasha and his sisters back from that asshole, Dartz!" Yusuke thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"And the sooner we do this, the sooner I can make up for what I've done to Keiko!"_

(**On the beach; in the early afternoon**)

In the early afternoon, we find a familiar female figure in the water and it's revealed to be Holly who crutched down and washing her hands and claws frantically as memories from her time with Dartz and the Orichalcos came into her mind, horrifying her to the core while tears are coming down her horror filled golden eyes. After she stops, Holly thinks in her mind, angrily while looking at her wet clawed hands, _"I can't get the scent of human blood from my claws! It's sickening! What's even more infuriating is that, I'm not able to turn back to a human so I wouldn't have to look at them!"_

Holly then dashes over to the beach bank, sits down while pulling her legs to her, and thinks, while glaring at her claws, _"Why? Why can't I turn back into a human! These claws took the souls of innocent humans from this time! I'm a monster!"_ Just then, Holly's nose picked up a familiar scent and she whips her head to see Genki coming towards her with a small white towel.

Genki says, handing her the towel, "Hey! Here!"

Holly then takes the towel and she asks, while turning away, "Why did you come?"

Genki replies, while sitting next to her, "Isn't it obvious, Holly! I came because I cared!"

Holly asks, with a snort, "So, you care about a heartless monster like me!"

Genki tells Holly, seriously, "Holly, it wasn't your fault that this happened! Dartz is the heartless monster, not you! He made you do those things!"

Holly says, in a solemn and sorrow tone, "Yeah but he used my anger towards Kagome and Sartorius to get control of me. Even though Kagome did hurt my brother and Sartorius set her and Inuyasha up, they were still human beings and I lusted on the thought of killing them with my claws! I even tried to attempt to kill you should you got in my way in killing them, Genki!" Holly then says, while glaring at her claws, "What's real frustrating is that, I can't change back to a human!"

Genki asks, curiously, "Why would you do that!"

Holly says, seriously, "Because anytime that I even look at them, I'm reminded on how I used them to hurt other humans and the souls that I've taken from them!"

Genki tells Holly, seriously, "Don't say that!" Genki takes Holly's clawed hands to his own hands and Holly looks up at him with a slight hue on her cheeks. Genki tells Holly, "I know you, Holly! You wouldn't attack those humans on your own will even if you had these claws! Dartz is like that alien freak that's also responsible for this whole mess in the first place! He messed up your emotions so you wouldn't feel guilt or pain for the terrible things that you done and he messed your mind thinking that you are 'saving the world' and junk when you are causing the world's and the universe's possible destruction! That monster that you were talking about wasn't you, Holly! Not the Holly I know! You would never willing help so damn madman take over the world in any way willing! He messed with your mind and your emotions and I will never forgive him for that! So, never say that this is your fault! He used you, Holly, and I promise you that he will pay for this actions and your family will be set free from his control! And I also promise that he will never get his hands on you ever again! I would rather die than to allow him to get to you again! You can count on those promises!" Genki tells Holly, with a kind and caring tone, "Holly, if you ever need help, know that all of us are here for you."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "That's right!" Genki and Holly turns to see Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Kenochi, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Korvo, Inu no Taishou, and NekitaKariba.

Keiko tells Holly, with a smile, "Sakura is right, Holly! You shouldn't blame yourself for what Dartz made you do!"

Kenochi says, with a nod, "That's right! I'm sure that once Inuyasha find out what Dartz has done after he was brought back, he'll sure want Dartz to suffer for what he's done!"

Just then, Rin's voice calls out, "Lady Holly!" Everyone looks to see Rin and Kohaku walking towards her with pink lilies in their hands and giving them to her.

Holly says, surprised, "Those are…!"

Rin says, with a kind wide smile, "We find these in the woods and they were real pretty! We thought about giving them to you!" Soon enough, tears came from Holly's eyes as well as small breathing and Kira asks, curiously, "What's wrong?"

Holly says, with a smile while wiping her tears, "No! It's just that…my mother…! My real mother really loved pink lilies!"

Inu no Taishou says, surprised, "That's right! It's been so long that I've forgotten that! Izayoi used to lay in the fields of flowers especially pink lilies!"

Holly goes up to Rin and Kohaku, takes the flowers in her hands, and she says, with a kind smile, "Thanks you two!"

NekitaKariba says, walking towards Holly, "Hol-chan…!" Holly looks at NekitaKariba, who wore a shame filled expression and NekitaKariba says, in a solemn tone, "I don't blame you if you hate me too! I didn't mean for things to happen this way! One day, my father had gotten word of me hanging around you and your siblings and he was furious with me. I was punished and he said that he won't train me if I continue my friendship with you guys, so I chose my family over you." NekitaKariba then says, while shedding tears, "You were my family! Inu-chan was like a brother to me and you, Melly-chan, Meggie-chan, So-chan, and Yuki-chan were like sisters to me! When I believed you and Meggie-chan to be dead, I was over come with grief, but it was nothing compare to the words that Melly-chan told Renta-kun about her hating me for betraying her, Inu-chan, and So-chan!"

Holly says, amazed, "Milo-chan…!"

NekitaKariba says, while sobbing, "Melly-chan was crying because of me attacking her like I did! I don't Melly-chan or any of you guys to hate me! I'm sorry, Hol-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh, "Maybe I should have patched things up with Miyake when I had the chance. It would have saved my son and daughter from this pain."

Holly tells NekitaKariba, with a kind smile, "Milo-chan, I understand how you must feel and I don't hate you."

NekitaKariba says, while sniffing, "You…you don't…!"

Holly shakes her head and she says, with a warm smile, "No! I don't! You're my best friend and I understand that you couldn't have help it since you had an obligation towards your family. It must have been hard on you."

NekitaKariba says, while sniffing, "I know! It was! Every harsh word I ever said to Inu-chan, So-chan, and Melly-chan was slowly breaking my heart! I could never hate you! I loved you guys and I still do!" Soon enough, NekitaKariba latched her arms around Holly's neck and shoulders, pulling her into a hug while sobbing onto her right shoulder. NekitaKariba tells Holly, in a croakily whisper, "Oh Kami! I missed you! I missed you, Hol-chan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Holly says, while wrapping her arms around NekitaKariba, "I know, Milo-chan! Me too! I missed you too!"

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "Holly, in the meantime, could you please try to get to know our cousin, Kagome, better!"

Yuka says, with a nod, "Yeah! All those things that your sister, Zera, say about her aren't necessary true!"

Eri says, with a nod, "Yeah! We know that you were treated badly by humans in this world in the Feudal Era when you were a small child and your most of your childhood friends were killed by a priestess, Holly, but not all humans in this world and priestesses are bad! From what we heard, Melody and Zera never gave her a chance and put her down when they get the chance with Melody putting that **Mark of Subjugation** on her, putting poor Kagome in her power, and treating her no better than garbage."

Ayumi says, in a plain tone, "I admit that we did have ill feelings towards your brother since we believed him to be a two-timer since he also loved Kikyo also and always going to her when he has the chance, but how was Kagome supposed to know that those meetings were only businesses in dealing with that Naraku guy? We care and love Kagome so much that we don't want to see her in so much pain and Melody and Zera don't even care how much they hurt her, just because she's human and a priestess."

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Kagome also told us that Melody and Zera were even worse since never even gave her the time of day! They always insult and hitting her and Melody spying on us while reporting to Zera about Kagome's actions in this era while getting the wrong idea! If it wasn't for Inuyasha, then they would have killed Kagome at the first glance! We didn't think that they would be that worse after seeing Zera forbidding Kagome from having a relationship with your brother!"

Korvo says, solemnly, "And I'm the one to blame for that too, Holly!"

Kenochi says, with a snort, "You're damn right!"

Inu no Taishou says, scolding, "Kenochi, this isn't the time!"

Holly then looks at Korvo and she says, plainly, "Korvo, after what you've done, I can't say that I forgive you. Because of your actions, Ane-ue was hurt and thrown to a pit full of anger and hatred as well as Melody and it made me to lose all trust that I had once for you!" Korvo then bows his head in shame and Holly says, with a sigh, "However, you were blackmailed into doing it to save your aunt and her child, so I can't necessary blame you since you didn't have a choice. I'm offering you a second chance to earn back the trust that I had for you when I was a child, calling you 'Korvo-onii-chan'."

Korvo says, with a nod, "Thank you, Holly."

Holly says to Hikari, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, plainly, "After knowing Genki, I do believe that they are humans in this time that aren't like the ones from my childhood with my family before I ended up in the Monster Rancher world. Inuyasha told me stories about your friend and cousin, Kagome, about her being the first human with the exception of my mother to ever accept him as a half-demon, but after hearing what she's done, I'm not accept her even give her a chance now. That being said, I'm not going to be close minded like my sisters were with her, so I'll give her a chance and I'm only giving her one chance and should she screw that up, then that would be it! Like my sisters, I care and love Inuyasha and I don't want to see him getting hurt by again. If she sounds like the sort of person that Inuyasha told me about, then I'll gladly accept her and I'll try to bring my sisters out of the hatred that they buried themselves in for years, if not, then I'll continue to allow Ane-ue and Melody to spit out nasty and unfeeling words about her or treat her worse than garbage, but I'm not going to join their insulting towards your friend and cousin or agreeing about them taking the lives of priestesses that had nothing to do with the deaths of my friends. I'm sorry, but that's the best that I can do since I too have a hard time trusting most of the humans in this world because of what they've done to me as a child and believe or not, I'm still having a hard time to forgive them."

Eri says, with a kind smile, "We understand, Holly, and thank you for listening to us. I wish that you could see now what the kind of person that Kagome is, then you'd agree about her being with your brother, but we totally understand."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "With the kind of people in this world, I can't necessarily blame you for not trusting them. There are some humans that are wicked and bad to the bone just as the ones from your childhood and I'm glad that you're not being so close minded as your sisters are." Just then, Keiko's PDA starts beeping and Keiko activates it and she gains a horror struck face.

Keiko says, horrified, "No! This bad! I've got a message from Izzy! He said that he got a message from Gennai the Society of Light is attacking the Digital World!"

Genki, Kira, and Hikari yell out in unison, "What!"

Genki says, in a dark angered tone, "Damn it! We didn't even check to see that they'll attack it!"

Kira yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Come on!" Soon after, the group rushes over to the direction of the Slifer Red dorm.

(**Within the Orichalcos' headquarters; at the same time**)

Within Dartz's headquarters, we find the Orichalcos warriors assembled in front of Dartz as they find Koga's unconscious body on the ground while a new male towering over him.

This new male has long brown hair tied in a high ponytail with brown narrowed eyes. He was wearing a black tunic shirt and pants with an Orichalcos stone around his neck.

Renta says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I'm glad that you could make it, Hajji!"

The new member, Hajji, says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Same here, Renta!"

Inuyasha says, glaring at Koga's unconscious body, "Question, why did you bring that poor excuse of a demon here!"

Hajji says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Listen, Inuyasha, I figure that you didn't humiliate this asshole enough!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Hajji says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Inuyasha, tell me something! How often this asshole does humiliates you whenever that backstabbing miko 'sit' you for attacking this worthless fleabag! Imagine how that backstabbing miko will react should she sees this worthless demon getting the daylight beaten out of him and she can't do nothing about! You have to admit that even with Koga's speed back to snuff, you ended the fight too quickly! Don't you want to have this mutt suffer by your hands for what he's done!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snort, "That's right, I did! My **Infernal Tsukuyomi** will see to it! He should be suffering very much!"

Melody tells Inuyasha, "You have to admit, bro! Your fight with that mangy wolf ended so quickly!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold plain tone, "I know what you mean! I guess that I surprised myself on how strong and powerful I've become!"

Melody says, with an evil sly grin, "Also, I've got plenty of ideas on how to make this poor excuse of a demon to get what he deserves!" Just then, those with sixth senses picked up powerful auras coming into the room.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey! I hope that you guys can introduce us to our new friends!" Everyone turns to see shadow silhouettes of Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Hikaru Sato, Mayumi Ishikawa, and Jordan Rhodes.

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Awesome guys, I can feel your increased powers!"

Nodoka says, with a dark cold sly tone, "Thank you, Megumi-chan! With my Saiyan DNA blood, I feel even more powerful than I ever was before!"

Hotaru asks, looking for Holly, "Hey where's Holly?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold snarl, "That rotten cat did something to her and took her away from us!"

Mayumi says, horrified, "No way!"

Melody says, in a dark cold angered tone, "Don't worry! She'll pay for this!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "You're just in time! Now, Mister Kamiya, Mister Saotome, and Miss Saotome, I do believe that you should head over to the Digital World with your Digimon partners! The Society of Light is up to their old tricks and they're planning on using Ken Ichijouji's Dark Rings and Dark Spiral from his days as the Digimon Emperor only this time, he's using a whiten version."

Tai says, with a dark cold snarl, "Why am I not surprised!"

Ranma says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Don't worry, Master! Those dorks won't know what hit them!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I like your attitude, Mister Saotome, though you will meet up with Miss Yukimura and her fellow Digidestined! You are to bring me the soul of one of the Digidestined within the Society of Light!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Consider it done, sir!"

Dartz says to Ranma, "Oh and Mister Saotome, I do believe that Ryoga Hibiki will be arriving in the Digital World."

Ranma says, with an evil sly grin, "Thank you sir! I think I found a good punching bag for my new powers!"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; around the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves in the Digital World where we find our original Odiaba Digidestined minus those that are under the control of the Orichalcos and the SOL assembled with Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Eri, Jaden, Sasuke, Ryoga, Tyson, Kai, and Sayu with their Digimon partners watching white versions of the Control Spires.

Davis says, with a snort, "Geez, everyone! This is like Ken under the control of the Dark Spore again!"

TK says, with a plain tone, "But this time, they are brainwashing that they are doing good when the Dark Spore filled Ken with dark emotions and made him think that the Digital World was game through he was also influence by Arukenimon and Mummymon."

Joe says, with a plain tone, "I'm not surprised that Gennai called us in."

Sasuke is looking through a pair of binoculars and he says, "It looks like they are looking for him while also establishing control."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, what do we do now?"

Kai asks, plainly, "I believe that our best chance is ambush. Our new partners can only reach Champion level through Keiko's new Digimon is already Champion level."

Izzy says, with a plain tone, "However, if these towers work much like the Control Spires, you would have be under the control of the Light of Destruction to be able to Digivolve regular like."

BlackGatomon says, with a snort, "That means that we would be helpless as newborn kittens!"

Davis tells TK, with a smirk, "Guess that means it is up to you and me, bud!"

TK says, with a nod, "Right, Davis."

Sayu asks, curiously, "What do you plan to do?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Same as always, Sayu-chan. Strike fast and strike hard."

Patamon says, with a smirk, "He means that there is no problem other than attacking them head on, destroy the spire, and allow everyone to digivolve." Davis looks at Patamon with an annoyed look and TK giggles as Davis, Veemon, TK, and Patamon heads off to try a 'head on' sneak attack.

Down at the base of the spires, the SOL controlled Digidestined and Yusuke with Gaomon look at them in which Yusuke says, with a cold smile, "This way the Digimon will see the Light as we have!"

Gaomon says, with a nod, "Yes, sir!"

Ken says, with a concerned tone, "I don't know. This seems so much like my days under the control of the Dark Spore."

Yolei tells Ken, with a cold smile, "Ken, this is totally different! You were influence to commit crimes, but this time, you are bringing enlightenment to the Digital World! Can't you see Master Sartorius' plan?"

Ken says, with a nod, "You're right, Yolei."

Kari says, with a cold plain tone, "Where do you think that Gennai is hiding? I know that if we bring him into the Light, we can make sure that the Digimon Sovereigns and the Digimon see the truth."

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Gaomon and I will find even we have to drag his ass out!"

"**Star Shower!**"

Just then everyone yelps as energy star crash down all around them and they look up to see TK riding Pegasusmon.

Yolei says, shocked, "Pegasusmon!"

TK says, with a dark sly tone, "Didn't you know that it is rude to build on private property without permission? I'm going to have to tell you to take your white version of a Control Spire and get out of town!"

Yusuke yells out, with a cold strong tone, "You and what army, Blondie?"

Pegasusmon says, sternly, "I am, Urameshi! If you are not afraid, come out and face us!"

Yusuke says, getting out his digivice, "Gaomon, take them down!" Yusuke says, gathering blue and sickly white energy and slamming into his Data Link Digivice, "**DNA Full Charge!**"

**Digivolution**

"**Gaomon Digivolve to… MachGaogamon!"**

**End Digivolution**

With his Digivolution complete, MachGaogamon charges right at TK and Pegasusmon who barely dodges his high-speed attack. The two of them fly off with MachGaogamon hot on their heels or wing in this everyone.

Kari tells Yusuke, with a cold serious tone, "Don't hurt them!"

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "What do you want me to do? Let them win! We're going to have to play tough if we want to bring them into the Light, Kari!"

Yolei asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! They are just falling back! Pegasusmon can't defeat an ultimate level, but at least he can do is hold on!" As the fight continues, MachGaogamon continues its assault white TK and Pegasusmon barely manage to dodge.

TK thinks in his mind, _"So much for flying giving us an edge! I didn't that MachGaogamon was so good at flying! Even through he had jet packs like, I thought that they were to boost his ground speed for high speed attacks! But I don't think Raidramon could have handled MachGaogamon, so, we are the best choice as a decoy right now! But we can't last long!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Something doesn't feel right! TK and Pegasusmon are here and there is no one else! Unless…!"_ Yusuke then starts to look around for any signs of anyone else, but it is too late.

"**Flame Fist!**"

Just then three fireballs slam into the base of the 'white Control Spire' and damage it greatly. The SOL members turn only to see Davis, his right fist charged with spirit energy, cut right through the spire causing it to fall down.

Davis yells out, slyly, "Timber!" The SOL members get out of the way as the spires collapses to the ground with a sickening 'thud'!

With the rest of our heroes and heroines, Hikari yells out, excitedly, "They did it!"

Izzy says, with a grin, "Prodigious! Our partners can digivolve now!"

Jaden says, with a nod, "Sweet! It's our turn!" Our heroes and heroines head off, but Ryoga gets a 'feeling' and looks off to see Ranma in his female form of 'Ranko', wearing an orange shirt, blue martial art pants, and black martial art shoes, heading off in which Ryoga looks at the others while Bearmon looks at him confused because he is not following the others. Ryoga motions for Bearmon to stay quiet and stay behind in which Ryoga sneak off to follow who he believes is Ranma.

Back with TK and Davis, Flamedramon and Pegasusmon de-digivolve back to Veemon and Patamon in which Davis yells out, "Okay, you two! Digivolve now!"

**Digivolution**

"**Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!"**

"**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

"**ExVeemon Digivolve to… AeroVeedramon!"**

"**Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

With their Digivolution done, MangaAngemon and AeroVeedramon replaces Patamon and Veemon.

Kari yells out, stunned, "Veemon can go Ultimate?"

**Digimon Analyzer (MagnaAngemon's voice)**

"**That's right! He is now AeroVeedramon, an Ultimate level Holy Dragon Digimon, a protector of life and nature, and this mighty dragon can destroy you with his Dragon Impulse, V-Wing Blade, and Magnum Crusher attacks! This is one dragon can slay a knight or should I say black knight!"**

MangaAngemon tells MachGaogamon, plainly, "You are now outnumber two Ultimates to just one, MachGaogamon. The advantage is now ours!"

MachGaogamon says, with a cold serious tone, "I will never give up, MagnaAngemon!"

"**Howling Cannon!**"

MachGaogamon unleashes a supersonic howl from his cannon right at MagnaAngemon, but the elite angel Digimon easily manages to dodge. However, MachGaogamon manages to stop his attack and charge right at MagnaAngemon landing a blow on his chest.

"**Magnum Crusher!**"

AeroVeedramon charges in with a glowing golden right fist right for MachGaogamon, but the high-speed Digimon turns around to see the attack. However, MagnaAngemon grabs MachGaogamon and manages to restrain MachGaogamon.

MagnaAngemon says, with a serious tone, "Now, AeroVeedramon!"

AeroVeedramon replies, with a nod, "Right, MagnaAngemon!" AeroVeedramon charges right in and MagnaAngemon leaps out of the way at the last possible second allowing him to avoid any damage as AeroVeedramon's attack strikes home in MachGaogamon's chest causing him to gasp out as the air is knocked out of him.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "MachGaogamon!"

"**Gate of Destiny!**"

MagnaAngemon then uses his sword to create a gate that opens to unleash a powerful blast of holy energy that slams into MachGaogamon, hard, causing him to crash into the ground, hard! Soon after, MachGaogamon de-digivolves back into Gaomon.

Yusuke calls out, stunned, "Gaomon!" Yusuke goes over to his fallen Digimon partner and puts him into his arms.

Gaomon says, weakly, "Sorry, sir."

Just then a female voice calls out, "You are surrounded, dorks!" Yusuke looks up to see our heroes and heroines surrounding all of them with the original Digidestined's Digimon partners in their Champion forms.

Yolei says, nervously, "We're surrounded!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "That's pretty obvious, dweeb!"

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "You want to get out? You are going to have to do it our way!"

Keiko says, displaying her duel disk, "A duel!"

Hikari says, throwing three duel disks, "It is time to chose your first victim!"

Yusuke prepares to go forward and Kari says, with a cold serious tone, "No, Yusuke! I'll go first!"

Yolei says, nervously, "But Kari, they aren't themselves!"

Kari says, with a nod, "That's why I've got to try!"

Kai asks, with a dark plain tone, "Which of us goes first?"

TK says, attaching his duel disk to his left wrist, "I'll start us off." Without hesitation, Kari steps forward and puts one of three duel disks on her left wrists.

Kari tells TK, with a cold plain tone, "I'll stop you and bring you into the Light where you and Davis belong."

TK says, with a dark snort, "Give me a break! Like you could ever save yourself! I mean, how many times did Davis and I have to risk our lives? So, don't think that you could beat me!" Kari winches from TK's dark nasty tone. TK thinks in his mind, _"I really didn't like to do that, but in war, you need to use every edge including messing with your enemies' minds."_ Kari and TK put their dueling decks into their duel disks, TK's 5ds duel disk shuffles up his deck, and both of them draw five cards from their decks as their life-points counters display 8000 life-points each.

"Let's duel!" Kari and TK yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Kari says, drawing a card, "I'll go first!" Kari puts one card on her duel disk, "I activate my Ancient Rules spell card allowing me to play one level five or above Normal Monster!" Kari says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I choose my Wingweaver!" Just then Wingweaver (2750/2400) appears on the field in attack mode. Kari says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play my Agent of Creation-Venus in attack mode!" Soon after, The Agent of Creation-Venus (1600/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Kari says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

TK says, drawing a card, "It's my now, now!" TK says, putting four cards into the spell/trap slots, "I play four cards face-down and end my turn!"

Both sides are surprised by this move and Kari thinks in her mind, _"No monsters! What is TK thinking?"_

Yusuke says, with a cold plain tone, "Something is fishy here! This seems like a tactic that Joey Wheeler faced! Is he playing a pure spell and trap deck or did he just have a bad hand? I really don't like this!"

Kari says, drawing a card from her deck, "It's my move, TK!" Kari says, with a cold strong tone, "I play my Venus' ability and lower my life-points by five hundred to play one Mystical Shine Ball from my deck!" Kari's life-points go down by five hundred, a card comes out her deck, and she puts it on her duel disk causing Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) to appear on the field in attack mode. Kari says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I release my Venus and Shine Ball in order to Advance Summon my Angel O-Seven in attack mode!" Venus and Mystical Shine Ball vanish in which Angel O7 (2500/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

TK pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, snapping his fingers, "Trap activate: Bottomless Trap Hole!" TK's face-down card is revealed to be the Bottomless Trap Hole trap card and TK says, with a dark smile, "Due to this card, your monster gets sent out of play!" A huge hole appears and Angel O7 is sucked in while Kari puts the card into her pocket.

Kari yells out, with a cold serious tone, "But I've still got my Wingweaver, TK! Direct Attack!"

As Kari's Wingweaver prepares to attack, TK says, pushing a button on his duel disk and snapping his fingers, "Trap activate: Dimension Wall!" TK's next face-down card is the Dimension Wall trap card and TK says, with a dark smile, "This card takes all the Battle Damage and hits you with it!" A portal appears in front of TK as Wingweaver's attack gets absorbed into it and another portal appears in which Wingweaver's attack slams into Kari causing her to yelp out in pain as she is hit with 2750 points of damage to her life-points.

Kari groans out, "That hurt me!"

Ken says, stunned, "Kari actually got hurt, but they…!"

TK tells everyone, with a dark sly tone, "Actually, I did, but with a bit of Genjutsu training, you can't see that it is a Shadow Game!"

Yolei asks, stunned, "But how?"

Yusuke says, with a cold sneer, "When you snapped your fingers, TK!"

Davis says, with a dark grin, "It is about time that you noticed! We are getting ninja training after all!"

Kari says, with a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!" Kari thinks in her mind, _"This is really bad! But my Waboku and Solemn Wishes trap card will help! Waboku will protect me from an attack by TK and my Solemn Wishes will give five hundred more life-points for every card that I draw!"_

Current Score:

TK: 8000

Kari: 4750

TK says, drawing a card, "It's my move, dork!" TK says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play this trap card and the key to my victory: Bad Reaction to Simochi!" TK's face-down card is revealed to be the Bad Reaction to Simochi continuous trap card and TK says, with a dark smile, "Now, whenever you gain life-points, it is instead turned into effect damage!"

Kari thinks in her mind, with a stunned tone, _"This makes my trap card totally worthless! It will hurt me more than help me!"_

TK says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Trap Booster spell card! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand to play one trap card from my hand!" TK says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And I choose my Gift Card trap card!" When the hologram of the Gift Card trap card appears on the field, TK says, with a dark smirk, "This card gives my opponent three grand in life-points!"

Kari says, with a cold plain tone, "But since you are using your Simochi trap, you turn it into damage for me!"

TK says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "That's right, dweeb! But I have TWO Gift Card trap cards!" Just then TK's final face-down card is revealed to be another Gift card trap card.

Kari yells out, shocked, "How can this be? I had Light on my side!"

TK says, with a dark plain tone, "Tell it to someone who cares, dork!" Soon after, Kari coughs out as a horrible smell engulfs and she can't take it as it causes her to go unconscious as she loses 6000 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:

TK: 8000

Kari: 0

TK thinks in his mind, as the holograms fade away, _"I'm sorry, Kari, but I tried to make it as painless as possible!"_

Hikari says, amazed, "Oh, wow! TK won the duel without losing a single life-point!"

Without hesitation, Guilmon scoops up Kari and Yolei yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Let her go!"

Kira says, with a dark sly tone, "Sorry, loser, but she lost and that means she is ours now!"

Jaden tells Guilmon, "Nice work, boy."

Guilmon says, with a smile, "No problem, Jaden."

Tyson tells the SOL members, with a dark grin, "Who's next? Do you think any of you are brave enough to take on our next duelist?"

Keiko then steps forward and she says, with a dark serious tone, "So, who will face the Queen of Obelisk Blue? But remember, you know who I am and how powerful I am along with my deck."

Yolei says, stepping up, "I will, Keiko!"

Ken tells Yolei, horrified, "You can't, Yolei! You don't stand a chance against Keiko!"

Yolei says, with a cold serious tone, "I can't let this go on, Ken! Yusuke isn't ready to face Keiko now and I can't let these nonbelievers go on like this! It has to end now!"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "You are either very brave or very stupid."

Yolei says, trying to hide her fear and putting her deck into her duel disk, "Let's get this over with, Keiko!"

Keiko replies, with a dark smile, "You are going to regret those words, Yolei!" Soon enough, Keiko's duel disk shuffles her deck, they draw five cards, and both duelist's life-point counters on their duel disks display 8000 life-points for each duelist.

"Game on!" Yolei and Keiko yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Yolei: 8000

Keiko: 8000

Keiko draws one card from her deck and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Ladies first, white dork!" Just then field is covered in dark shadows and she yells out, with a dark plain tone, "And it is time for a Shadow Game!"

Yusuke yells out, "Keiko, you don't know what you are doing!"

Davis calls out, with a dark sly grin, "She knows exactly what she is doing dweeb!"

Gaomon says, with a cold plain tone, "There is no way to get through to her, sir!"

Yolei thinks in his mind, with a cold plain tone, _"Gaomon is right. With Keiko under the influence of that 'thing', she is not going to listen. I'm going to have to be on the top of my game if I ever want to survive!"_

Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "First, I play my Flame Ruler in attack mode!" Just then Flame Ruler (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko says, putting three cards in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play three face-downs and call it a turn!"

Yolei says, drawing a card with a cold plain tone, "My move!" Yolei says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon my Dancing Fairy in attack mode!" Just then Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Sorry, dork, but I play my trap! Fire Twister!" Just then Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a monster in the center of a twister of flames keeping from being attacked by another monster and just then a twister of flames surrounds Flame Ruler!

Yolei yells out, stunned, "What is this?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Simple, dork! My Fire Twister trap card makes it that as long as I have a Fire monster on my side, this trap makes you unable to attack my Fire monster that have more original attack than itself and since my Flame Ruler has less points than your Fairy…In short, you are stuck!"

Yolei says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Keiko says, drawing a card, "My move!" Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two more cards from my deck!" Keiko draws two more cards from her deck and she says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I equip my Flame Ruler with the Synchro Booster spell card! This gives the equipped monster an extra five hundred attack points and boosts its level by one!" Flame Ruler's stats rise from 1500/1600 to 2000/1600 and Keiko says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Then I play the Tuner monster known as Genex Controller in attack mode!" Soon after, Genex Controller (1400/1200), a strange machine monster with a big robotic head, comes to the field in attack mode.

Yolei yells out, stunned, "You are going to Synchro Summon aren't you?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, you aren't as dumb as you look, are you? Yes! Now, I tune my level three Genex Controller with my now level five Flame Ruler!" Just then Genex Controller turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Flame Ruler turning him transparent, then a column of light appears on the field, and Keiko yells out, "I Synchro Summon my Thermal Genex in attack mode!" Out of the light, Thermal Genex (2400/1200), a huge blue machine monster with steam engine as a chest and steam jets coming out of its arms, comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko calls out, with a dark sly grin, "For every Fire monster in my grave, he gets a two hundred point boost!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

TK calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Does this look like a joke?" Just then Thermal Genex's stats rise from 2400/1200 to 2600/1200!

Yolei thinks in her mind, with a cold sly grin, _"Just try it, Keiko! My face-down trap cards will leave you without a defense and without a monster card, your trap will be useless!"_

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I play another face-down: The continuous trap card known Volcanic Iron!" Just then Keiko's next face-down is revealed to be another continuous trap card with an image of Volcanic Doomfire covers in some kind of metal and Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "If you think that trap card is going to help you, think again! For the price of one grand in life-points as long as this trap remains on the field, all Fire monsters that belong to me are immune to your spell and trap cards!" Keiko then loses 1000 life-points from her score.

Yolei yells out, stunned, "What? That's not fair!"

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "But it is very fair, dweeb! Thermal Genex, attack her little peons with Steam Surge!" Thermal Genex launches a powerful blast of steam at Dancing Fairy and the little fairies cry out as they are destroyed while the steam hits Yolei causing her to cry out in pain as she loses 900 life-points!

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Yolei!"

Yolei cries out, "Ouch! That's hot!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I can't duel too long! I'm not in complete control of my powers yet! Thankfully, Koenma and the others found a way to restrain my powers enough from doing real deadly damage to my opponents until I can learn to completely control them." _Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "It is going to get worse for you! My Genex also takes away two hundred points for every Genex monster in my grave and since I have one, you lose two hundred more points!" Steam comes from the floor and Yolei cries out in pain as she is burned while losing 200 more points.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Darn it! I can't do a thing! Keiko won't listen to me as long as that 'thing' is messing with her head! That rotten 'parasite' is using her to drag more people into the darkness and plus, if Yolei isn't careful and sets Keiko off in her state, it will take over and then Yolei will be in real trouble!"_

Keiko says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "First, I throw a face-down!" Keiko says, putting the last card in her hand into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Mirage of Nightmare to end my turn!"

Current Score:

Yolei: 6900

Keiko: 7000

Yolei says, drawing a card, "Okay, Kei, I will bring you to your senses if I have to knock it into you!"

Keiko says, drawing four cards from her deck, "Just try it! Thanks to my spell card, I get four new cards from my deck!" Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "And now, I play my face-down Emergency Provision!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provision Quick-Play spell card and Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "With this baby, I can destroy one of my spell or trap cards and regain a grand in life-points! Later, Mirage of Nightmare!" The hologram of Keiko's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes and Keiko's life-points increase by 1000.

Yolei says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, I have a Pot of Greed in order to get two more cards!" Yolei draws two more cards from her deck and Yolei says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card! This card destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your Volcanic Iron trap card!" Just then a twister comes in and destroys the Volcanic Iron continuous trap card.

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks! The trap card has another effect! Since you destroyed it while a Fire monster was on the field, I get to take any spell or trap card from my deck and add to my hand immediately!" Just then a card comes out of Keiko's deck and she puts it into her hand while her duel disk reshuffles her deck.

Yolei thinks in her mind, with a cold droll tone, _"Just wonderful! She could have brought anything from her deck!"_ Yolei says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, I can play my Premature Burial spell card! For the cost of eight hundred life-points, I can revive one monster from my grave and I choose my Dancing Fairy!" Yolei's life-points drop by 800 and Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Yolei puts another card on her duel disk and calls out, coldly, "Then I release my Dancing Fairy to summon Cybernetic Magician in attack mode!" Dancing Fairy vanishes and Cybernetic Magician (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Yolei says, with a cold sly grin, "Since my Magician equals your Genex in original attack points, your trap doesn't work!"

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "So, what? You can't touch him thanks to his ability!"

Yolei says, discarding one card from her deck, "Sorry, but my Magician's ability will trump yours! When I discard a card from my hand, your monster's attack point becomes two thousand for this turn!" Just then Thermal Genex's stats reduce from 2600/1200 to 2000/1200. Yolei calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Magician, take out her overgrown steam engine!" Cybernetic Magician attacks Keiko's Thermal Genex and destroying causing Keiko to yelp as she loses 400 life-points. Yolei says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "First, I place a face-down!" Yolei says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Card of Sanctity! This card allows both of us to draw until we have six cards!" Yolei draws six new cards and Keiko draws only one new card with Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Yolei: 6100

Keiko: 7600

Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck, "It's my move!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Nightrose Knight in attack mode!" Just then Nightrose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Then I play his ability: When summoned to the field, I can play one level four or below Plant monster and I choose my Cactus Fighter in attack mode!" Just then Cactus Fighter (1900/400), a living cactus with two arms, curved clawed like fingers, and yellow eyes, comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko calls out, strongly, "And now, I tune my Nightrose Knight with my Cactus Fighter!" Nightrose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cactus Fighter making him become transparent.

Kira asks, curiously, "Do you think that Keiko is…?"

Hikari yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Yep! She is bringing out the big guns!"

Keiko chants out, "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!_" As a column of light appears behind her, Keiko cries out, "And here is Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode causing a powerful storm of dark violet flower petals.

Everyone strains from the storm as it blows and Raidramon yells out, "Whoa! That's some powerful storm!"

TK says, with a serious tone, "Keiko is not in complete control of her Psychic Duelist abilities yet!"

Genki says, with a plain tone, "It is a good thing Toddler Breath and the others found a way to restrain Keiko's powers so they won't kill anyone!"

Kira says, with a plain tone, "Doesn't mean that Keiko can't really hurt someone."

Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"And if the 'Supreme Princess' gets control of Keiko, she will make sure to take off the restraint and Yolei will be in major trouble! Please keep it together, Keiko!"_

Yusuke says, with a cold serious tone, "Damn! This is really not good! That's Keiko's new ace and one of her strongest!" On the meanwhile, Jaden's, Davis's, and TK's 'Marks of the Dragon' glow along with Keiko's causing them to winch slightly in pain.

Davis says, plainly, "I am never getting used to this."

TK says, with a plain tone, "We are going to have to get used to it, Davis."

Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit appears and says, _**"Indeed. Our power resonates with the Crimson Dragon's power and since each mark contains a part of the Crimson Dragon's power, when any of you call upon one of us, they shall activate in unison."**_

Yolei says, with a cold serious tone, "You might have your dragon, Keiko, but it won't help you! I've got Destiny on my side!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "Do you have Black Rose Dragon's special ability? When brought to the field by Synchro Summoning successfully, you can goodbye to all cards on the field!"

Yolei yells out, stunned, "No!"

Keiko cries out, "Black Rose Gale!" Black Rose Dragon unleashes a powerful twister filled with dark violet rose petals that destroys Yolei's Cybernetic Magician and her three face-down cards along with Keiko's Flame Twister and face-down card, which proves to be Dormant Volcano trap card. Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "By the way, dork, the face-down was the Dormant Volcano trap card and when it blows, you lose three hundred points!" Just then Yolei cries out as she is blasted by flames as she loses 300 life-points.

Yolei says, slightly smoking, "Okay…that hurt."

Eri says, worriedly, "I hope that this doesn't go too far."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "Hopefully, Kagome. We've got Keiko's abilities restrained, but we can't contain her Psychic Duelist abilities completely. I just hope that Keiko doesn't lose control or our 'restraint' won't be any help anymore."

Yolei says, with a cold snort, "Well, at least you don't have any monsters anymore."

Keiko says, putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Did you forget the card that I got thanks to my Volcanic Iron trap or are you naturally that dumb? I play the spell card known as Monster Reborn! With it, I can revive my Black Rose Dragon!" Just then Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Black Rose Dragon, direct attack with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon launches a blast of dark violet flames filled with black rose petals right at Yolei and she cries out in pain as they slam into her causing her to lose 2400 life-points. When the dust settles from the attack, Yolei groan as she is slightly smoking.

Joe says, plainly, "Ouch. That's going to leave a mark."

Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Sorry, Yolei, but I'm not in complete control of my powers. Hopefully, I will be able to control them soon."_ Keiko says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll place these face-down and give you a breather."

Current Score:

Yolei: 3700

Keiko: 7600

Yolei says, drawing a card, "I'm far from done, Keiko. I'll bring you into the Light where you belong."

Keiko asks, with a dark taunting tone, "You and what army, dork?"

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "You are going to find out, Keiko!" Yolei says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play this: My own Tuner monster known as Frequency Magician in attack mode!" Just then Frequency Magician (800/400), a human-like Spellcaster monster with night-vision goggles over his eyes and electronic attached to his arms and hands, comes to the field in attack mode.

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Davis yells out, stunned, "No way! Where does a dork like her get a Tuner monster?"

TK yells out, with a dark serious tone, "I bet that Sartorius must have got agents with Pegasus's company!"

Yolei says, with a cold sly tone while putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Yolei draws three more cards from her deck, discards two cards to the graveyard, and she says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Shallow Grave! Now, both of us have to choose a monster from our graveyard and return them to the field in defense mode! And I choose the Different Dimension Master that I put in there with my spell card!" Immediately, Different Dimension Master (1700/1500) appears on the field in defense mode.

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "And I choose Thermal Genex!" Just then Thermal Genex (2400/1200-2600/1200) returns to the field in defense mode.

Yolei says, with a cold sly tone, "You are going to need more than him since I tune my Frequency Magician and my Different Dimension Master together!" Soon after, Frequency Magician turns into two stars that turn two rings that surround Different Dimension Master and make him become transparent and a column of light appears on the field. Yolei yells out, "Now, meet my Synchro Monster: Arcanite Magician!" Out of the light, Arcanite Magician (400/1800), a violet skinned magician with white robes with violet strips on him, comes to the field in attack mode. Yolei says, with a cold smile, "He may not look like much, but he gets two spell counters on him and boosting his power by one grand for every spell counter on him!" Soon after, Arcanite Magician's stats rise from 400/1800 to 2400/1800.

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "Ha! It is only just as powerful as my Black Rose Dragon."

Yolei says, with a cold sly smile, "But I can remove one spell counter from him to destroy one card on your field! Your dragon is about get it's pruned from the field!" Arcanite Magician's stats reduce from 2400/1800 to 1400/1800 while it blasts Black Rose Dragon with its staff causing to explode as it is destroyed. Yolei says, with a cold strong tone, "And now, Arcanite Magician attacks your Genex monster!" Arcanite Magician fires a blasts of mystical energy at Thermal Genex and destroys it, but since it was in defense mode, Keiko's life-points are safe. Yolei puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn."

Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck, "It's my move, dork!" Keiko says, with a card comes out of her deck, "Now, the effect of my Dormant Volcano comes into play! Both of us can take one Fire monster from our decks and add them to our hands!" Keiko displays her Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) monster card and she says, with a dark plain tone, "And I choose this one!"

Yolei goes through her own deck, takes out a card, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and she says, displays Blast Magician (1400/1700), "And I choose this!"

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "And now, I play my Synchro Revival trap card!" Just then Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of ghostly images of two monsters with another monster behind them and Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "By removing Synchro Material monsters including a Tuner monster from my graveyard from play, I can revive a Synchro Monster in the grave that's the same level as the monsters that I removed! So, I removed Nightrose Knight and Flame Ruler from play!" The two named monster cards come out of Keiko's graveyard slot and she puts them in her pocket causing her to cry out, "Black Rose Dragon, you are on, girlfriend!" In a burst of wind and dark violet petals, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Kira yells out, with a dark sly smile, "Way to go, Keiko!"

Keiko calls out, "Black Rose Dragon, attack her Arcanite Magician now!" Black Rose Dragon fires a burst of dark flames at Arcanite Magician.

Yolei says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I don't think so!" Just then Black Rose Dragon's attack slams into Arcanite Magician and causing a powerful explosion.

Jaden calls out, with dark excitement, "Bingo, sis!" But just then a glow comes from the field and they see Arcanite Magician, but now it is wearing dark violet and red armor on its body.

Davis yells out, stunned, "No way!"

TK says, with a dark plain tone, "Unless…" Just then everyone looks to see a face-up Assault Mode Activate trap card on Yolei's side of the field.

Yolei says, with a cold smile, "That's right! I played my Assault Mode Activate trap card and upgraded my Arcanite Magician to Arcanite Magician Assault Mode!" Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's stats are 900/2300 and Yolei says, with a cold smile, "And now, he gains two spell counters and that gives two thousand more attack points!" Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's stats rise from 900/2300 to 2900/2300 and Yolei thinks in her mind, with a cold sly smile, _"And once per turn, my Arcanite Magician can remove a spell counter to destroy all cards on her field and when I play my Pitch-Black Stone trap card, I will add three new spell counters to him giving him three grand in power for a totally of nearly five thousand attack points! Ha! Once we beat Keiko, we can bring her into the Light and save her from that 'parasite' that using her like a puppet and Yusuke and Keiko can be together again! Bingo!"_

Keiko says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Hey, dork! Did you think that you are the only one with that trap? Sorry!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be an Assault Mode Activate trap card and Keiko yells out, "And now, I use it to release Black Rose Dragon to play its more powerful Assault Mode form!" Black Rose Dragon gives a mighty cry as it is engulfs itself in a whirlwind of black and dark violet rose petals while a card comes from Keiko's deck in which she puts it on her duel disk causing the wind to fade away as Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode (2900/2300), Black Rose Dragon with shimmer dark red armor on its chest and wings with a dark violet rose jewel in the center of its chest armor, comes to the field in attack mode.

Yolei says, with a cold snort, "Well, we are back where we started!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Not quite! When Black Rose Dragon comes to the field in its Assault Mode, it destroys all cards expect for itself!"

Yolei calls out, stunned, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Keiko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Does this look like a joke, dweeb? Black Rose Tempest!" Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode gives a powerful roar as a top level hurricane wind with dark violet rose petals blast onto the field causing Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode along with Yolei's two face-down cards to be destroyed.

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Since you destroyed my Assault Mode Arcanite Magician, I can replay the original in defense mode!" Just then Arcanite Magician (400/1800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Keiko calls out, with a dark plain tone, "Do you really think that will help? Sorry! I play its ability! I remove one Plant monster from my graveyard from play and all defense monsters are switches to attack mode and their attack power becomes zero! So, I remove my Cactus Fighter from play!" Cactus Fighter monster card comes out of Keiko's graveyard and Keiko yell out, with a dark strong tone, "Rose Entanglement!" Soon, dozens of thorn-filled vines come out the ground and entrap Arcanite Magician causing him to switch to attack mode and his stats to drop from 400/1800 to 0/1800!

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Great! That's not good at all!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "Especially not for that dork!"

Keiko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Black Rose Inferno!" Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode fires a powerful blaze of dark violet and red flame energy with dark violet and red rose petals surround that slams into Arcanite Magician vaporizing it with the rest of the blast slamming into Yolei causing her to cry out in extreme pain as she loses 2900 life-points. When the dust and smoke from the attack settles down, Yolei wasn't extreme burned, but she was badly burned.

Yusuke calls out, with a stunned tone, "Keiko, stop it! You are being used! Manipulated! You are not yourself!"

Hikari says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Bah! Bah! Don't you ever stop blabbing? You are getting annoying!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Damn! What am I going to do? Thanks to that parasite, Keiko is not going to listen to reason and not any of the other nonbelievers that it and its rotten servants have got their filthy hands on!"_

Keiko says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a couple of face-down!"

Current Score:

Yolei: 600

Keiko: 7600

Yolei says, with a cold serious tone while drawing a card, "I'm not done yet!" Yolei says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I play my Spell Reproduction card! With this card, I can discard two spell card from my hand in order to get one back from my grave!" Yolei discards Magical Blast and Polymerization spell cards in her hand to the graveyard and her Card of Sanctity spell card comes out of her graveyard slot. Yolei puts the spell card into the spell/trap slots and she yells out, coldly, "And now, I play that card and forcing both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Yolei and Keiko draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Yolei says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I play my Copycat in attack mode!" Just then Copycat (0/0) comes onto the field in attack mode. Yolei says, with a cold sly smile, "When Copycat comes to the field successfully, he gets to take the power of one monster on the field and make it his own! Your Black Rose Dragon will do nicely!" Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode's image appears in Copycat's mirror causing its stats to go up from 0/0 to 2900/2300.

Genki says, with a dark snort, "So, what? They are equal in power!"

Yolei says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Not for long! I play my Double Summon spell card! This card allows me to Normal Summon another monster!" Yolei puts another card on her duel disk and she calls out, "And I choose my Elemental Valkyrie in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Valkyrie (1500/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Yolei says, with a cold sly grin, "And since there is a Fire monster on the field, Elemental Valkyrie gains five hundred more attack points!" Elemental Valkyrie's stats rise from 1500/1200 to 2000/1200 and Yolei says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Double Attack spell card! With this card, discarding one monster from my hand, a monster with fewer stars can attack twice this turn!" Yolei discards her Blast Magician (1400/1700) monster cards to the graveyard and she says, with a cold sly grin, "And I discard my Blast Magician to allow my Copycat to attack twice!"

Keiko asks, with a dark plain tone, "Hello? Our monsters are equal in power! So, what's the point?"

Yolei says, putting one more card in the spell/trap slots, "This card is, Keiko! I play my United We Stand equip spell card! This card gives the monster equipped eight hundred extra points for every monster on my field! And since I have two, this gives my Copycat an extra sixteen hundred attack points!" Copycat's stats rise from 2900/2300 to 4600/2300!

Yusuke yells out, with a cold smile, "It's about time, Yolei!"

Yolei yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Copycat, destroy her Black Rose Dragon!" Copycat fires a powerful beam of energy from its mirror, vaporizing Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode in a powerful explosion causing Keiko to cry out as she loses 1600 life-points.

Kira yells out, stunned, "Keiko!"

Keiko calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Since you took out Assault Mode, the original returns to the field in defense mode!" Just then the original Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in defense mode.

Yolei says, with a cold sly grin, "Valkyrie, take out her Black Rose Dragon!" Elemental Valkyrie attacks and destroys Black Rose Dragon, but since it was in defense mode, Keiko doesn't lose any life-points while Elemental Valkyrie's stats reduce from 2000/1200 to 1500/1200. Yolei yells out, with a cold serious tone, "And now, Copycat, direct attack on Keiko!" Copycat fires a powerful blast of power right at Keiko directly, but Keiko pushes a button on her duel disk before the attack slams into her.

Genki, Eri, Hikari, Kira, TK, and Davis yell out in unison, stunned, "Keiko!"

Yolei says, with a cold smile, "How do you like that? You are not defeated, but you are close to it." However, when the smoke and dust clears, Keiko doesn't lose any life-points and she has a face-up Defense Draw trap card on her field. Yolei yells out, stunned, "What? How come didn't you any life-points?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Nice try, but I played my Defense Draw trap card! Thanks to this card, damage from one battle goes to zero and I get one extra card from my deck!" Keiko then draws one card from her deck and puts it into her hands.

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "You can't run from Destiny forever Keiko! I end my turn!"

The 'Supreme Princess' yells out in Keiko's mind, with a dark cold annoyed tone, _**"You know, this twerp is starting to really get to me!"**_ Keiko groans as her eyes give off a slight sinister golden glow, but she struggles against it.

Keiko yells out, mentally, _**"You stay in your place! I'm dueling Yolei and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else like what you did to Catherine!"**_

'Supreme Princess' calls out, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"We'll see about that! I'm still gaining strength! Why don't you accept the inevitable and that all your powers will be mine soon enough?"**_

Keiko calls out, strongly, _**"Not on your life, you! I will continue to fight you! I will find a way to keep you contained once and for all!"**_

'Supreme Princess' says, with a dark cold snort, _**"Good luck!"**_

Current Score:

Yolei: 600

Keiko: 6000

Keiko says, drawing one card, "It's my turn!" Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Phoenixican Seed in attack mode!" Immediately, Phoenixican Seed (800/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko then puts another card on her duel disk and calls out, "And I play its ability to release it in order to summon Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode!" Immediately, Phoenixican Seed glows and transforms into Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode.

Yolei says, with a cold serious tone, "Thanks to your Fire monster, my monster gains five hundred attack points!" Elemental Valkyrie's stats rise from 1500/1200 to 2000/1200.

Keiko calls out, with a dark strong tone, "Doesn't matter! This duel is over! Amaryllis, attack her Valkyrie now with Flame Petal!" Amaryllis fires a barrage of flaming spheres at Elemental Valkyrie, destroying it, and Yolei yelps out in pain as she is it while she loses 200 life-points. Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "And when my Amaryllis attacks, it self-destructs and inflicts eight hundred life-points of damage to you!"

Yolei yells out, stunned, "No! It can't be! I have Destiny on my side!"

Keiko cries out, with a dark serious tone, "Well, tell you so called 'Destiny' to take a hike because I'm the winner here! Amaryllis, end this duel with Scatter Flame!" Amaryllis explodes causing another surge of flaming sphere to head for Yolei and she cries out in pain as she is hit causing 800 points of damage ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Yolei: 0

Keiko: 6000

With the end of the duel, Yolei collapses to the ground and into unconsciousness in which Ken tries to go over in which Davis blocks him.

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Wait your turn, dork!"

Ken says, with a cold serious tone, "Davis, can't you see what you are doing? Look what's happened to you!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, with a cold plain tone, "Keiko, can't you see what's happening to you? Can't see that you are being used?" Keiko doesn't reply and doesn't even look at Yusuke at all.

Ken says, taking up the last duel disk, "Okay, Davis! If you won't see the truth, then I will make you see the Light!"

Davis says, putting his dueling deck into his 5ds Duel Disk, "Not in this lifetime, shrimp!" Ken attaches the duel disk to his left wrist and puts his deck inside in which he prepares to duel his 'former' best friend.

"**Terra Force!**"

Just then a huge orange sphere of energy slams nearby and causes a huge explosion covering everyone in smoke causing them to cough from the dirt and dust.

Sora asks, stunned, "What was that?"

Izzy yells out, coughing, "That… was WarGreymon's attack… we're under attack…!" Just then two figures zip through the smoke, knock out Ken, and vanish before anyone can see or stop them. Soon enough, the smoke, dust, and dirt vanishes and everyone looks to see that Ken is gone!

TK asks, stunned, "What just happened?"

Yusuke yells out, "Ken!"

Davis says, with a stunned tone, "Tai and his 'new crew' must have gotten him!"

Sasuke says, with a snort, "They must have been following us somehow and waiting for this chance when our guard was down when we were focusing on these dorks!"

Gaomon whispers to Yusuke, "Sir, there is nothing that we can do for the others. We need to retreat or there is no chance to get Lady Keiko back."

Yusuke replies, in a whisper, "But Gaomon…"

Gaomon tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone and whisper, "I'm not strong enough to digivolve again and they are stronger than you. Remember, Sartorius-sama's words!" Yusuke really doesn't like running away from a battle at all, but Gaomon had tons of points and for the SOL, he takes fight and uses his super-speed to get over to a nearby television in which he uses his digivice to get back to the 'Real World'.

Tyson yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, dork! Get back here!"

Kai tells Tyson, with a dark plain tone, "There is nothing that we can do now. He has made it back to the 'White Dorm'."

Lalamon asks, "What about Davis' friend?"

Kira says, with a sigh, "There is nothing that we can do. The Orichalcos got him."

Davis yells out, strongly, "What do you want us to do? Wait around for his soul to get sucked out of him!"

TK tells Davis, "I don't want that to happen as much as you do, but we don't even know where they have taken him! And rushing in there is what they want! We're 'Signers' and if we are lost, everyone in the world is lost!"

Davis says, clenching his fist, "But…"

Sayu tells Davis, caring tone in her voice, "We'll get him back Dai-kun. I promise." The other heroes and heroines nod their heads in agreement and they prepare to take Kari and Yolei back to the 'Real World' while fearing for the future of their fellow Digidestined.

(**Elsewhere; A good time afterwards**)

Right now, we find Ken surrounded by Hotaru Saotome with her face with green marks on with her left eye covered in green and yellow along with her Digimon partner, Falcomon, WarGreymon, and Tai right in front of him with an evil smirk on his face.

Ken tells Tai, with a cold serious tone, "Tai, can't you see that you are being used?"

Tai says, with a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't compare me to yourself, you pathetic little tool! Now, are you going to talk all day or are we going to duel?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And if you don't, Light will just put you in his notebook and you aren't protected like Yukimura!"

Ken says, activating his duel disk, "I guess that I have no other choice, Tai. I'll make you come to your senses!"

Tai says, activating his Chaos Duel Disk, "As if, loser!"

"Duel!" Ken and Tai yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Tai: 8000

Ken: 8000

Tai says, drawing a card, "It's my move, dork!" Tai says, his Field Spell slot opening, "And I play… my Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell!" When Tai puts in that card and the slot closes, the field gives off a sinister grin glow and Tai yells out as the evil power surges through him. Soon enough, the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds the two of them while its appears on Tai's forehead making his eyes glow a sinister red.

Ken yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Do you know what you have done, Tai?"

Tai says, with an evil smile, "Sealed the deal, you little pawn!" Tai says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Axe Raider in attack mode!" Just then Axe Raider (1700/1150-2200/1150) appears on the field in attack mode and gets infused with the evil energy of the Orichalcos. Tai says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And thanks to the Orichalcos, all of my Orichalcos, all of my monsters gain five hundred attack points starting right now! And I'll end with two cards face-down!"

Ken says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now!" Ken says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Petit Moth in defense mode!" Just then Petit Moth (300/200) appears on the field in defense mode. Ken says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I add my Cocoon of Evolution since my Petit Moth is out, Tai!" Just then Petit Moth is wrapped in a massive bug cocoon and its stats become 0/2000. Ken says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I add my Mist Body equip spell! And now, my Cocoon can't be destroyed in battle!" Ken says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Spell Sanctuary spell card! Now, both of us get one spell card from our decks and as long as this spell card remains on the field, all face-down spell cards are treated as Quick-Play spell card!" Tai and Ken go through their decks, take out one card, reshuffle, and put their decks back into their duel disks. Ken says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two face-down cards!"

Tai says, drawing a card, "Is that all, dork? You need to do better than that!" Tai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Big Bang Shot equip spell! Not only does it give my Axe Raider a power boost of four hundred attack points, it allows me to deal piercing damage as well, dork! Too bad for your defense!" Axe Raider's stats rise from 2200/1150 to 2600/1150! Tai says, putting one card on his duel disk, "But before I start, I play my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" Immediately, Big Shield Gardna (100/2600-600/2600) appears on the field in defense mode and gets infused with the sinister energy of the Orichalcos. Tai yells out, with a dark cold strong tone, "Raider, attack his overgrown pea pod!"

As Axe Raider moves in to attack, Ken says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my DNA Surgery trap card!" Ken's trap card is revealed to be the DNA Surgery continuous trap in which Ken says, with a cold serious tone, "This trap card turns all monsters on the field into the type that I say as long as this card remains on the field and all monsters become insects!" Soon after, Axe Raider and Big Shield Gardner gain insect-like qualities. Ken says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And due to my Spell Sanctuary, I can play my Insect Barrier spell card like a Quick-Play spell!" Just then Ken's other face-down card is revealed to be the Insect Barrier continuous spell card and Ken yells out, "Due to this spell, as long as it stays on the field, all of your insect monsters can't attack and your monsters are insect cards now!" A barrier comes up that repels Axe Raider.

Tai says, with a dark cold sneer, "Think you are so smart, dork? I don't think so, dweeb!" Tai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card: Imperial Musket!" Tai's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a flintlock Musket which goes into Big Shield Gardna's hands. Tai says, with a dark cold smile, "This card becomes an equip card to a warrior monster with less one thousand attack points! And now, I can use it once per turn to hit you directly!" The musket fires and slams into Ken who yelps out in pain as he loses 600 life-points.

Ken says, groaning, "That hurt… Is this the Orichalcos… or is it… Yukimura's power? Whatever it is, I won't give in, Tai!"

Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "Like you can do anything about it, loser! You won't be able to get your precious Perfect Ultimate Great Moth onto the field and even if you did, it won't save you!" Tai says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn, dork!"

Current Score:

Tai: 8000

Ken: 7400

Ken says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's my turn, Tai!" Ken says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Ken and Tai draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Ken then says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate two Turn Jump cards! These cards will fast forward the duel six turns and effects that require time for activation will be fast forward with our duel!"

Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "So, you want to get your Moth crushed quickly, huh?" After the Turn Jump cards bring the duel six turns later, Ken puts a card onto his duel disk.

Ken says, with a cold serious tone, "You won't be laughing when I release my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Out of the cocoon, Perfect Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ken yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Great Moth, attack Axe Raider!" Great Moth then flaps its wings and prepares to destroy Tai's Axe Raider.

Tai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Thanks to your spell, I can use my Axe of Despair equip spell card as a Quick-Play card, baka!" Tai's face-down card is revealed to be an Axe of Despair equip spell card and the axe on the card appears in Axe Raider's hands causing his stats to go up from 2600/1150 to 3600/1150!

Ken says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Quick-Play spell Rush Recklessly and boosting my Moth's power by seven hundred attack points!" Great Moth's stats goes up from 3500/3000 to 4200/3000 which destroys Axe Raider causing Tai to lose 600 life-points causing him to yelp as he does so.

Tai says, dusting himself off, "That's pretty good, dweeb."

Ken says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a face-down card!"

Current Score:

Tai: 7400

Ken: 7400

Tai says, drawing a card, "It's my turn, dork!" Tai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your trap card!" Soon after, a wind storm destroys Ken's DNA Surgery continuous trap card in which Big Shield Gardna returns to normal. Tai says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Double Summon card and this card allows two Normal Summons this turn, dweeb!" Tai says, putting two cards on his duel disk, "And I choose my Drill Synchron Tuner monster and Battle Warrior in attack mode!" Just then Drill Synchron (800/300-1300/300), a small drill bit monster with three drills, two that act as its hands and one on its head, and Battle Warrior (700/1000-1200/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and become infused with the Orichalcos' sinister energy.

Ken yells out, shocked, "You have a Tuner monster!"

Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "You aren't the only one to access Pegasus' newest cards and gain Tuner and Synchro Monsters! And now, I tune my Drill Synchron and Battle Warrior in order to Synchro Summon by Drill Warrior in attack mode!" Just then Drill Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Battle Warrior causing it to become transparent. A column of light then appears and out of that column, Drill Warrior (2400/2000-2900/2000), a large humanoid brown armored warrior with a drill bit for a right hand and drill-like feet, appears on the field in attack mode and gets infused with the evil powers of the Orichalcos. Tai says, with a dark cold sly tone, "And now, I use its ability to cuts its attack points in half to attack you directly!" Drill Warrior's stats go down from 2900/2000 to 1450/2000 in which it launches a drill bit into the ground. Ken looks around for it, but then the drill bit burst out the ground and slashes Ken causing him to yelp in pain as he loses 1450 life-points. Tai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play one card face-down and then I use Drill Warrior's second ability! I discard one card to remove it from play until the Standby Phase of my next turn!" Drill Warrior then vanishes from the field and Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tai: 7400

Ken: 5950

Ken thinks in his mind, _"Why did Tai do that! Something tells me that I will find out, but I can't dwell on it! I got to get Tai into the Light!"_ Ken says, drawing a card, "It's my move, Tai!" Ken says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my White Veil spell card!" Just then Great Moth becomes sickly white color.

Tai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell trap card!" Tai's face-down card is Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell counter-trap card and he says, discarding a Warrior Returning Alive spell card, "Now, I discard one spell card to destroy your spell card and plus, you can't use anymore this duel!"

Ken yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Just then the White Veil equip spell card shatters apart and Great Moth returns to normal. Ken says, with a cold serious tone, "But my monster can take you out, Tai!" Great Moth attacks Big Shield Gardna and destroys him.

Tai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And I activate my Broken Blocker trap card!" Tai's face-down card is revealed to be the Broken Blocker trap card and he says, with a dark cold grin, "Due to this card, since you destroyed one of my defense monsters, I get to summon the same monster from my deck!" Immediately, two cards come out of Tai's deck and when he puts them on his duel disk, two more Big Shield Gardna (100/2600-600/2600) appears on the field in defense mode and get infused with the Orichalcos' sinister energy.

Ken says, with a cold plain tone, "I end my turn, Tai."

Tai says, drawing a card, "And it is time that I end this duel! First, my Drill Warrior returns to the field!" Just then Drill Warrior (2400/2000-2900/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Tai says, as a card comes out of his graveyard, "Plus, when he is brought back in this way, I get one monster card from my graveyard!" Tai then says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Card of Sanctity, loser!" Ken and Tai draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Tai says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I release all three of my monster to play Gilford the Lightning in attack mode!" All three monsters then vanish as Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400-3300/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and the power of the Orichalcos gets infused into Gilford. Tai says, with a dark cold smirk, "And now, my Gilford takes out your monsters since I used three monsters to bring him out!"

Ken calls out, shocked, "Oh no!" Gilford then unleashes a blast of lightning from his sword and destroys Ken's Ultimate Great Moth.

Tai says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "And then I play my Monster Reborn to revive Drill Warrior!" Immediately, Drill Warrior (2400/2000-2900/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Ken says, stunned, "How can this be? I had Light on my side!"

Tai yells out, with a dark cold sneer, "Let's see your 'Light' save you from this! Warriors, end this duel!" Both monsters unleash their attacks at Ken and he yells out in agony as he loses 6200 life-points and this duel.

Final Score:

Tai: 7400

Ken: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms fades away as the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Ken and he cries out as his soul is taken.

Tai says, with an evil sadistic smile, "Bye Bye! Kenny!"

Ken yells out, in horror, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!" However, he doesn't get to finish as he collapses to the ground as his soul is taken while the seal fades away from the ground and the Seal of Orichalcos card with his horrified expression appears.

Hotaru says, walking towards Ken's soulless body, "The fool never stood a chance!" Hotaru kicks Ken's side and Tai says, in a dark cold plain tone, "By the way, is Ranma still planning on facing P-chan?"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Yeah! This time around not only Ranma is going to defeat the little porker, but destroy him entirely! What I can't wait is to hear the screams of pain and agony of the rotten wolf that has been a real thorn on Inuyasha's side for a very long time! I've heard Hibiki's screams of pain before when I crushed his right arm and leg after I sent Tendo to the hospital in our first match when she was injured to where her martial arts days were almost over, granted that I could have done worse back then if Ranma hadn't stopped me. I think that Hajji-kun had a Although, Inuyasha promised me that I'll be able to watch to see that fleabag fall on his knees and give him the worst thrashing that wolf ever got since Koga's last fight with Zera, but I've got something else in mind to give Inuyasha the most delicious and perfected revenge that he's ever tasted."

Falcomon asks Hotaru, "What do you have in mind!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sadistic smirk, "You'll see soon enough, Falcomon, and I think that Melody would agree!"

(**Back within the Orichalcos hideout; at the same time**)

Within one of the dungeons of Dartz's castle, we find an unconscious Koga, having chained by his wrists and ankles with multiple sutras around him, negating his yokai with the Orichalcos warriors with the exception of Tai, Agumon, Ranma, Agumon 2, Hotaru, and Falcomon, assembled in front of him with Dartz.

Izayoi tells her son, "Do it!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "With pleasure!" Inuyashas closes his eyes and when he opens them, again, he reveals his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**Infernal Tsukuyomi Release!"**

Just then, Koga's eyes were open as he regains consciousness and he breaths heavily. Koga asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold smile as he shuts off his Mangekyo Sharingan, "So, wolf boy, you're awake!"

Koga looks at Inuyasha and he says, in an angered snarl, "I'll kill…!" Soon enough, Koga finds out that he's unable to move as he finds himself chained to the wall and Koga says, annoyed, "Hey, what did you do, dog!"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh right! Those sutras around you negate your demonic aura, making you totally worthless even more!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And the reason why that I got you out of that genjutsu was that I wasn't quite satisfied with my way of dealing with you since you've been a real thorn on my side ever since I've met you! And without Kagome bailing you out this time, I'll be able to take great pleasure of destroying you!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Why you…!" Just then, Sonoko kicks Koga's gut, knocking the wind out of him, and making him groan in pain.

Sonoko says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It's not nice to talk to your executioners that way, wolf boy, especially you don't have that worthless backstabbing miko here to get you out of trouble! Not that she could do anything to convince Mel-chan and Zera-onee-chan to spare your life since they never trusted or liked her in the slightest in the first place!"

Dartz steps up and he tells his 'followers', "My friends, I'd like to speak with Koga alone for awhile."

Megumi asks, curiously, "What for?"

Melody tells Megumi, with a dark cold sly grin, "Does it really matter, sis! With those chains and those sutras, that wolf won't be going anywhere for awhile."

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Good call, sis!"

Renta places his arms around Melody's waist from behind and he tells her, in a dark cold seductive tone, "Besides, we have enough to ourselves, angel!"

Melody says, with a dark cold loving smile, "You're quite right, love!" Soon enough, the Orichalcos warriors left the dungeon leaving Dartz with the chained Koga.

Koga asks Dartz, in a snarl, "What do you want, you freak!"

Dartz asks Koga, with an evil sly smile, "Now, now, Koga, why so nasty!"

Koga yells at Dartz, angrily, "You want a list, pal!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "Would you like to know a secret!"

Koga says, in a nasty tone, "Listen here, asshole, I'm nothing like that mutt and his family! I'm not interested in your lies!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I assure you that this isn't a lie! Five thousand years ago, after I witnessed the Pharaoh Atem battling Zorc, I knew that even with the soul of the Pharaoh, I wouldn't get what I needed, so to my surprise, I sensed more powerful souls and they led me to the legendary half-dog demons, Taigoku and his sisters, Sestuna, Akira, and Kasa along with their half-siblings, the eldest brothers, Bardiel and Elessar, and the sister, Runo, who happens to be Lady Zera's past self!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Oh great! As if that poodle wasn't a bigger pain than she already was!"

Dartz says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, I saw them along with the Princess Seshat and her beloved Prince Nezha battling against the Light of Destruction. I witness the great power bestowing from Taigoku and his sisters and I couldn't get to them then, so I waited until the right moment where they will be reincarnated. When I saw the infant forms of Lord Inuyasha and his sisters when they were born, I could sense the great power of the legendary half-dog demons within them so I waited once again when they got older and even though they were half-demons, they're lives were too perfect with their mother alive and them together, so I had to make certain events occur!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "What events!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly grin, "As they got older, I noticed that one of King Emma's witches lurking around the village where Lady Izayoi and her half-demon children resided and knowing about the edict that King Emma fearing half-demons rising up and overthrowing him, so I went up to the witch and revealed to her that King Emma's suspicions were confirmed that Lord Inuyasha and his sisters were the half-demons that he feared!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "You bastard! Granted that I hated those dogs, but you…!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "I wasn't finished yet! My plan was bearing fruit when I took Lady Megumi as my own child and told the three fathers of the three boys that Yukiko as a child encountered and told a lie that Yukiko had attacked them, so I recommended them to a priestess named Nala to deal with them and finally Lady Melody as a child slaying her with her claws and the three fathers of those boys. However, Lady Nala had a younger sister named Vitani and I went to her and trained her while Lady Megumi was playing in my garden. After Lady Megumi went on her journey to find her family after I gave her memory back, I had Lady Vitani off to take her revenge against Lady Melody for the murder of her sister and while on her journey, she came across villagers that had a wolf hanyou killing the five young teenage boys in a village not too far from Lady Zera's castle and the description of the wolf hanyou fitted Hajji well, however, what Lady Vitani didn't know was that Hajji did no such thing, that murder was done by yours truly!"

Koga says, with a serious glare, "So you had that wolf hanyou framed murders! You're a bigger bastard than Naraku!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Oh yes, Naraku! Anyway, afterwards Lady Vitani blackmailed a black haired dog demon named Korvo, Lady Zera's mate to be, slaughter every half-demon children in Lady Zera's castle, including Renta, Sonoko, and Suzame! As the years go by, Lady Megumi was sealed to a tree for five thousand years by the priestess, Kikyo, for stealing food and killing a few villagers. However, as you already would guess, Lady Megumi wasn't responsible but another shape-shifting demon that created with the power of the Orichalcos along with a spider demon with the sole purpose of leading a horde of demons to the cave where Lady Kikyo nursed the burnt and injured bandit named Onigumo to where he could only speak."

Koga gasps in shock and horror and he says, stunned, "You mean that…!"

Dartz says, with an evil sinister smile, "That's right, Koga! I was the one that created the half-demon that was responsible for the slaughter of your comrades, Naraku!"

After hearing that, a great surge of rage enveloped Koga's mind and Koga roars out, in a great angered tone, "YOU TWISTED SON OF BITCH! YOU CREATED THAT MONSTER!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "I did! I knew with the power of the Shikon Jewel as well as the souls of the legendary half-dog demons as well as the great Pharaoh and the Signers of legend that I'd get more than I need to awaken the Great Beast to rid of this world of man and demons! Every action that Naraku took and the actions led to his defeat were all a part of my plan!"

Koga yells out, angrily while trying to get out, "When I get out of here, I'm going to rip out your fucking guts and shove them down your throat, you sadistic asshole! I'll never forgive you! My comrades! My comrades…you're just as responsible for their deaths! I'm going to fucking kill you for this, you monster!"

Dartz says, waving his right index finger, "Now, temper, temper, Koga! You did your part well!"

Koga asks, in an angered snarl, "What the hell do you mean by that!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Do you ever know how you came across those three jewel shards that you had one in your right arm and both of your legs! I dropped them so you can use them and you remember the scheme that Lady Melody and Lady Zera conjured up!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "How can I forget! Those poodles were a real piece of work! Draining me of my yokai to paralyze Naraku once he absorbed the jewel and ripping it out of me when they got enough!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Exactly, every single point of what happened with Lord Inuyasha and his sisters were all a part of my plan! Though, I admit that Lady Kikyo being reincarnated and the Light of Destruction's actions to set both Lord Inuyasha and Miss Higurashi up was something that I hadn't expected, but it got the results that I wanted. Now, that I've got the sacred jewel and the power of the great half-demons of Ancient Egypt, the Great Leviathan will soon rise!"

Koga says, with a great snarl, "You sick asshole! You're crazy if your plan is going come through!"

Dartz says, with an evil sly smile, "We shall see, Koga! I shall take my leave of you! I hope that you find your 'living conditions' suitable!" Dartz then walks off toward the door while Koga was shouting at him to come back.

Koga yells at Dartz, angrily, "Hey come back here, freak! Just you wait, Dartz, I swear on my life, that you're going to pay for what you've done! I swear it! You'll pay, you bastard!"

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; at the same time**)

Returning to the Slifer Red dorms at this time, we find the unconscious Kari Kamiya and Yolei Inoue lying down on the ground with our heroes and heroines assembling around with the Digidestined, original and new, revealed what had happened to Ken.

Wormmon says, horrified, "No! Ken!"

Davis tells Wormmon, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Wormmon! If I was only a few seconds early!"

TK tells Davis, with a smile, "Don't worry, Davis! We'll get Ken back from those Orichalcos creeps!"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "But the hardest part of this is telling Kari Kamiya about the fate of her brother and his actions!"

Genki says, solemnly, "Damn it! Kari doesn't know about that yet!"

Kai says, in a plain tone, "And not to mention some of the things that she did when she was brainwashed, even though it wasn't even her fault."

Ukyo says, annoyed, "Now, what!"

Genkai says, in a serious tone, "We don't have choice in the matter! We have to tell her!"

Davis yells at Genkai, annoyed, "Grandma, you're just as heartless as ever! We don't know how to tell her without breaking her heart!"

Genkai tells Davis, strongly, "What choice do we have, brat! I know that she's your friend and all, but keeping this a secret from her will only make things worse than they already are!"

Ryoko asks, curiously, "Does she even have to know?"

Keisuke says, in a serious tone, "Look, she's bound to find out sooner or later, so why not tell her right away!"

Joe says, in a serious tone, "I'm not entirely okay with this, but Genkai and Keisuke are right! We have to tell Kari! We're her friends and friends don't lie to each other!"

Mimi nods his head in agreement and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you're right, Joe."

Rika nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Mimi. But I think it would be best that Genki and the Digidestined from Odiaba tell her about what happened since they are childhood friends of Kari and her brother."

Genki swallows a lot of air and he says, drolly, "Oh gee! Thanks a lot."

Genkai says, with a serious tone, "Suck it up, brat. The others are right! You with Odiaba Digidestined should be the ones to tell her."

Genki thinks in his mind, while glaring at Genki, _"Heartless old hag!"_

Mimi says, worriedly, "I'm just so worried what will happen to Sayu when we tell her."

Jun says, glaring at Sora and Matt, "Well, since it's those two who were responsible for Tai's brainwashing, I think that they should be the ones that tells them and hope afterwards, she doesn't get even more pissed off!"

Sora and Matt winches at Jun's tone and Davis says, with a nod in a serious tone, "So true, sis! I mean if it hadn't been for Sora's stupidity and Matt's insensitive actions, then Tai wouldn't have ran off and getting himself brainwashed."

TK says, with a nod in a frosty manner, "That's right! Truer words could have never been spoken! I wouldn't blame Kari for being angry!"

Kurama asks Yukina, "Yukina, if you would please…?"

Yukina nods her head and replies, with a smile, "Of course." Immediately, Yukina goes over to Kari and uses her healing energy to restore her energy and heal her wounds with Karin doing the same with Yolei. When they are done, Kari and Yolei groans as they goes to a sitting position.

Kari asks, perplexed, "What happened to me?"

Yolei says, rubbing her head, "Yeah! I felt a herd of buffalos stumped on my head!"

Davis says, with a wide smile, "Welcome back, you guys!"

Kari and Yolei looks at their friends and allies and Kari asks, curiously, "Davis! TK? What are you guys doing in black!"

TK says, with a warm smile, "It's a long story, Kari, but we're glad that you're okay now."

Kari blushes at TK's smile and she says, "Yeah…ur…thanks!"

Hiei says, in annoyed tone, "Would you fools get on with it!"

Kari asks, curiously, "Tell me what!"

Kuwabara yells at Hiei, annoyed, "Geez, do you have to do that, short stuff! We're going tell her, alright, so stop rushing us!" Kuwabara realizes what he said, but closes his mouth and Kari says, curiously, "Tell me what exactly!"

Mia says to Kuwabara, annoyed, "Way to go, genius!"

TK says, while looking away from Kari, "Kari…there's something that you need to know, but first…"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark cold tone, "Special delivery!" Just then, something fell from the sky and hits the ground in the form of Ken Ichijuji's soulless body.

Yolei calls out, horrified, "Ken!" Yolei then rushes over to the soulless form of her boyfriend and everyone looks up to see a new Digimon above them.

This Digimon has black armor with a red bird like mark with yellow eyes with black and grey wings with a sword attached behind him with red sharp clawed hands. With this new Digimon was WarGreymon with Tai on his back as they land on the ground.

Kari exclaims, happily, "It's Tai!"

Eri says, worriedly, "Great! More bad news!"

Yolei calls out, "Tai, why did you do this to Ken!"

Tai says, with a dark cold nasty tone getting off of WarGreymon, "What does it look like, four-eyes!"

Yolei says, perplexed, "What! Four-eyes!"

Kari calls out, perplexed, "Tai, what's going! Why are you acting like this!"

Hiei tells Kari, in a serious tone, "If these fools aren't going to tell you, then here's the big picture! Your brother is a slave to the Orichalcos!"

Yolei says, perplexed, "Slave?"

Just then, familiar female voice calls out, "Hey geeks, you like Falcomon's mega form!" Just then, Hotaru Saotome appears by the new Digimon's right shoulder.

Ukyo yells out, surprised, "Hotaru!"

Veemon yells out, shocked, "Falcomon's mega form!"

**Digimon Analyzer (Hotaru's voice)**

**That's right, blue boy! He's Ravemon! His black wing conceals while his white wing slices through his enemies! He's going more attacks then his other levels combined!**

TK yells out, shocked, "You mean Falcomon can de-digivolved to mega now!"

Hotaru says, with a dark cold sly grin, "That's right, blondie! By the way, I've noticed that you're two dorks short!"

Ukyo looks around and she says, seriously, "Hey where's Ryoga?"

Akane says, with a snort, "Most likely, the pervert got lost again!" The Orichalcos warriors laughs at this and Davis yells out, strongly, "What have you done!"

Ravemon says, with a dark cold sneer, "Isn't it obvious, Motomiya! P-chan are still in the Digital World and followed Ranma Saotome! Most likely, he wants to settle the score!"

Bearmon says, in a serious tone, "It's true! Ryoga show Ranma in his cursed form and went to follow him!"

TK says, seriously, "He's walking into a trap!"

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "What P-chan doesn't know is that he'll be in a world of hurt! Once he faces Ranma, he'll be in the same condition as little Kenny there!"

Yolei asks, curiously, "Tai, don't tell me that you had something to do with this!"

WarGreymon says, with a dark cold sneer, "Give the girl a silver dollar! She finally gets it! Tai defeated your little boyfriend in a duel and he lost his soul thanks to the Orichalcos!"

Tai says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That's right! It was very easy and it's considered payback for his crimes as the Digimon Emperor!"

Kari yells out, horrified, "Tai, what are you saying!" Kari then dashes over to her brainwashed brother while the others were calling her back and Keiko calls out, worriedly, "Kari, wait! Your brother isn't himself!"

Kari doesn't listen as she grabs her brother's trench coat and she calls out, pleadingly, "Tai, why are you doing this!"

Tai tells Kari, with a dark cold snarl, "Get your hands off of me, you dirty brat!" Tai shoves his right foot on his younger sister's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throws her to the ground.

TK, Davis, and Gatomon yells out, horrified, "Kari!" Just as Kari was about to get up, Tai places his right foot onto her head, pressing it to the ground, causing her to the cry out in pain.

Gatomon calls out, horrified, "Kari, no!"

Genki calls out, seriously, "Let her go!"

Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "And what if I say 'no'!" Tai then continues to press his sister's head more into the ground with his foot causing more cries of pain to escape from Kari's mouth and Tai says, in a dark cold snarl, "Ever since she was brought to this world, I had to hear more of her cries! I get stuck taking care of this brat when she was real sick and when she wanted to play with me outside, she ends up fainting and I get chewed out by my mother while getting slapped for it like it was my idea that she was outside in the first place! It's always me who gets in trouble because of this whining little pest! For the first time in my life, I want nothing to do with this little snort!" Tai then kicks Kari's back, throwing her away from him and Tai yells at Kari, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Get it, Hikari! You make me sick! So get out of my life!" Kari felt her heart break into a million pieces after hearing those words from her older brother's mouth as tears came down her eyes. Tai says, with an evil sly grin, "Besides, if you want to thank someone how I came to be, blame Sora Takenouchi and Matt Ishida! It was thanks to their backstabbing ways that I went to the Orichalcos! Anyway, we should get back since I want to hear Hibiki's screams of pain and agony once Ranma gets through with him!" Soon enough, the Orichalcos warriors disappear using some kind of teleportation.

Kari croaks out, solemnly, "Tai!" Kari then starts to sob at the news and Sora says, taking seven steps towards Kari, "Kari, I'm…!" Sora then yelps in shock as she sees an enraged scowl unseen from Kari's face and Kari roars out, enraged, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Kari lunges at Sora, knocking her down on her back, and Kari precedes punching and scratching Sora's face.

Davis calls out, concerned, "Kari, stop!" Soon enough, Davis and TK goes in to pull the enraged youngest Kamiya off Sora as she was getting helped up by Matt and Mimi and TK and Davis restrains Kari from killing Sora with some assistance from Hikari and Kira as the 'blocking team' to prevent Kari from hurting Sora even more.

Hikari tells Kari, pleadingly, "Kari, please calm down!"

Kari yells out, angrily, "Calm down! Don't fucking tell me to 'calm down', Kari! It's that carrot topped slut's fault! Whoring herself to that bastard and breaking my brother's heart! Now, I'm going to break her nose for this! Let me go, you two!"

TK tells Kari, in a pleading tone, "I know how you feel, Kari, but killing Sora isn't going to help matters! This is what Dartz, the one responsible for Tai's brainwashing, wants! He's using 'Divide and Conquer'!"

Kari, seethed with anger, knows that TK's right and she says, lowly, "Just don't expect me to forgive her or your brother for this!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Anyway, we have to find Ryoga or he'll be in trouble once he finds Ranma!"

(**Back within the Orichalcos's headquarters; at the same time**)

Within the headquarters of the Orichalcos, we find within a locked bedroom Renta and Melody kissing passionately laying on top of the bed with Renta on top of Melody wearing all of their clothes with Melody's silver hair untied from her usual high ponytail and flowing down her back and her blue boots off her feet. Melody's arms were around Renta's neck and Renta's hands were on Melody's waist as they continued to kiss passionately, mating their tongues together and tasting each other's mouths and saliva.

When they release from the kiss, Renta says, with a dark cold loving smile, "I love you so much!"

Melody says, with a dark cold loving smile, "I know, Ren-chan! I love you too! I've missed you so much! In my dreams, ever since that you left me by death, I'm in your embrace doing exactly this and I wanted to pound that lousy bird for touching me every chance that he got and hitting on me!"

Renta says, with a dark cold smile, "You don't have to worry about that poor excuse of a demon anymore, Mel-chan! I'll make you forget all about him and I swear that he'll never touch you again." Renta then goes down to press his lips onto Melody's, resuming their kiss, and Melody returns it with the same passion while placing her fingers into his black hair and Renta then moves his lips from Melody's lips to the base of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on them while taking in her sweet watermelon scent, causing Melody to moan and groan in pleasure as she feels his hands running up and down her sides, wanting to feel her skin. Melody then uses her new super-strength to flip Renta onto his back and over top of him with a dark cold sly grin on her lips as she places them onto his neck, kissing it softy while grabbing both of Renta's wrists in an iron grip, causing Renta not to move them even if he didn't want up.

Renta says, in a groan, "That's not fair!"

Melody says, in a dark cold soft tone while kissing his neck, "You know what they say, koi, 'All's Fair in Love and War'!" Melody forces Renta's arms up, while she removes his tunic top off of his body and throws it away, revealing his well-developed muscular chest causing Melody to gain a flush on her cheeks at the sight of her revived fiancé's older chest and sees a familiar necklace with half of a yellow jewel.

Melody then pulls out a similar necklace and she says, with a dark cold smile, "I told you that I'll never take this off!" Then, Melody kisses his chest causing slight gasps of pleasure to come out of Renta's mouth. Melody then forces Renta onto the sitting position on the bed and wrapped her legs around Renta's waist.

Renta tells Melody, with a concerned tone, "Listen, Melody, are you sure you want to do this? I could get you pregnant, making you unable to carry out Master Dartz's orders."

Melody thought about it, knowing that Renta is correct, and Melody says, with a dark cold seductive tone, "Well, I guess that we could make a rule that only everything at the upper body is removed." Melody then unbuttons her Obelisk Blue vest and removes it, revealing a black shirt and Renta wraps his arms around Melody's waist, continuing their passionate kiss with his hand massaging her back with Melody wrapping her arms around his neck. Renta then pulls Melody's shirt up and without any resistance, removes it from her body, revealing her sexy feminine frame with a sky blue bra covering much of her voluptuous breasts.

Renta looks at the undergarment with curiosity and Melody says, with a dark cold weak smile, "It's something the human in this time called a bra and it's supposed to support the breasts of the females in this time. Allie and Hotaru had me and my sisters wearing them underneath my clothes to keep them bouncing around, intend of wrapping them with cloth."

Renta says, with a dark cold perverted smile, "I can see why humans would make such a thing. It really magnifies your beauty by a lot and it looks like your lovely mounts have grown since the last time I've seen them!"

Melody says, with a blush, "S…top staring at them! You're still the same per…" Renta then cut Melody off as he presses his lips onto her, kissing her passionately, Melody returns the kiss with the same passion while having her hands onto his bare shoulders and Renta placing his hands onto her slim waist. Renta moves his lips down Melody's chest and down to her cleavage.

Melody says, a soft moan, "Ren…ta…" Melody then tighten her legs around Renta's waist and moves her hands underneath Renta's long black hair as she feels Renta's tongue, slowly and softly, entering between her breasts, causing Melody to groan in pleasure as she arched her back slight while grabbing a fistful of Renta's hair. Renta's fingers went to the small of her back, gently stoking it sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. Melody's breathing increases as Renta's heavily sucks the saliva that he placed in her cleavage and she feels Renta's hands on her rear, grabbing it.

Melody says, in a soft and loud moan, "Renta…if you…stop…I'll…kill…you…" Melody then presses Renta's head into her chest and she feels Renta's lips form a dark cold sly smile on her cleavage as she rubs his dog ears. Renta's fingers then went up Melody's spine found its way to her right bra strap, playing with it as he went up to kiss the base of her neck.

Melody says, in a dark cold soft tone, "If you want to take it off, then there's a clasp below that part." Soon enough, Renta's fingers found their way to the bra clasps and he starts to unlatched them. Melody's breathing increases as she feels her bra loosen and lowers the straps, one by one, and throws it away, freeing her voluptuous, perky, well-shaped, and well-curved bosom from their prison.

Renta says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I take that back when I caused you an angel before, your body has matured that of a goddess!"

Melody says, with a blush and dark cold smile, "I'm flattered!" Renta then places his hands onto both of Melody's soft breasts, fondling them gently, causing her to groan in pleasure.

Renta says, with a dark cold snort and smile, "I can tell they're not those implants some of those pitiful human females have to increase their bust sizes! In my opinion, they're just pathetic in comparison!"

Melody says, in a dark cold moan, "Tell me something that I don't know, Ren-chan!" Soon enough, the two of them starts to exchange kisses while Renta continues to fondle Melody's breasts and pinching her nipples gently causing more moans of pleasure to come from her mouth. Renta then places his mouth into Melody's right breast, sucking her nipple like a baby would, trying to get the last of it's mothers milk, while he did this his other hand massaged the other breast while wrapping his free arm around her bare waist. Noticing her breaths were coming out in pants, his tongue flicked over the hardened nipple more, he earned a moan from Melody, who was gripping onto his hair with a death grip.

Melody says, in a soft groan, "Oh…so…good…I missed this…so much…!" Renta was trying not to disappoint his fiancée so he gave that sweet pleasure by sucking on that nipple he was lavishing his attention on. Melody says, in a loud groan, "I want more…!" Fueled with more desire, Renta continues to suck even harder causing the two of them to fall onto the bed with Melody's back on the top and Renta on top, still sucking on her nipple.

After he was satisfied with that nipple, Renta attacked the other in giving it the same treatment, he was enjoying the noises Melody made, and the pleasure that he was giving her, Melody thinks in her mind, with a passionate groan, _"For years…for years…I dreamt of this man…the only man that I've ever loved in my life…holding me tight in his arms…kissing me!"_ Renta then kisses up towards Melody's neck, sucking it hard while fondling both of her breasts gently, causing her to groan in pleasure. Melody thinks in her mind, with a passionate groan, _"When…Renta was taken away from me and this world, it was like a horrible blow had struck me from the heavens and it was too much for me to bear. I was filled with sorrow and from that moment on, I could no longer enjoy life and my heart had grown bitter and cold while unable to accept the fact that our lives together was gone forever. The only way that I could express my anger was to take it out on the people, who were responsible for his death: the humans especially priestesses! When I heard that Inuyasha had given his heart to a miko, I was overcome with rage and chewed him out for being so stupid, even to stoop so low to give up his demon blood to live with her together. We got into a horrible argument, but I couldn't hate him! No! I hated the woman that took him away from me, Kikyo, and moments after she struck me with the sealing arrow of hers, I gave her the __**Mark of Subjugation **__so if I happen to die while, then she'll come with me so she wouldn't hurt Inuyasha and if I happen to live and she got reincarnated, then the one with the __**Mark of Subjugation**__ will be under my power and that's where Kagome, the backstabbing miko, mainly responsible for Inuyasha's weakness came in. I gave that stinking girl what she deserved for treating my brother like a dog and giving her a taste of her own medicine. I wanted her to have a mental picture of my smiling face when I severely pound her within an inch of her life for the humiliation that she's caused towards my brother by giving her the same humiliation that she gave Inuyasha. She even shown me her fake kindness, but I threw it back in her face by throwing away any human food that she gives me even dumping that ramen stuff that my brother likes so much in her face with a big smile! I never want to befriend a disgusting human, especially a stupid human like her, responsible for the Shikon Jewel's first destruction! However, those humans and that fox brat that she hung around with reprimanded me for treating her worse than garbage even Inuyasha joined in, but I didn't nor ever listened to them. That girl was human and a miko on top of that, so she shouldn't have any feelings except for pride and stupidity. Now without Inuyasha, defending her, she'll finally be repaid in kind more times than her puny undeveloped brain can even fathom! She'll feel the ultimate unboundful wrath of a half-demon girl with knowledge of demonic priestess and flash magic, whose brother that she's humiliated and wronged! What I have for her will be pale in comparison on what I'm going to do to that claypot whore! Her suffering and agony will be definitely legendary!"_ Renta then stops lavishing Melody's neck with kisses and looks at her, asking, "What's on your mind, Mel-chan?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Nothing that you should be concern with, Ren-chan! You have no idea how much I wanted this to happen! I'm very grateful for Master Dartz for what he's done for us!"

Renta says, with a dark cold loving smile, "I know what you mean, Mel-chan! It was thanks to him that I was given a second chance to be with you. I love you, Melody!"

Melody says, with a dark cold loving smile, "I know! I love you too, Renta!" Melody then pulls Renta to her lips, kissing him with passion with Renta returning it with the same passion and the two Orichalcos controlled dog hanyous resumes their 'making out' session while making a few more connections to each others' hearts.

(**Back in the Digital World; at the same time**)

On a mountainous region of the Digital World with a waterfall in between, we find Ranko jumping over the lake and to the other side on top of the mountain with Ryoga behind on the mountain that was behind the one that Ranko was on, which was on the other side.

Ryoga yells out, "Ranma!" Ryoga was out of breath as he was chasing Ranko, who stopped running without facing the out of breath Ryoga.

_**~Next time~**_

Ryoga: What's wrong with you, Ranma! Are you nuts! You keep listening to Dartz's lies, thinking that Akane has betrayed you with me! Don't you realize that Dartz is only using you! Do you want to become his slave! Well, I'm not going to let you hurt Akane with the lies of some insane freak! If you won't listen to reason, I'll just take you back by force!

Ranko: Next time, A Cry on Deaf Ears


	124. A Cry on Deaf Ears

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 124: A Cry on Deaf Ears**

In Sartorius's room within the 'White Dorm', we find our SOL controlled heroes and heroines assembled there with Sartorius at his marble table as Yusuke and Gaomon told them everything that had happened.

When Yusuke was done, Sakura exclaims, in a cold annoyed tone, "So not only that we lost three of our Digidestined, but one was captured by those Orichalcos goons!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Most likely, Ken's soul has been taken away since we would have heard from him by now!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "This is indeed more troublesome!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How are those Orichalcos goons figuring out our plans!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I hate to admit this but Chazz has a good point! This is really ridiculous! We lost more of our members and our enemies have outsmarted us! We have to find out or the darkness will overpower the Light!" Just then, a knock on the door was heard and Sartorius calls out, "Enter!" Soon enough, the door was opened and a male SOL member comes in and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, we have another problem! Ten of our members are seriously hurt and the people, who are responsible for that are a group of demons called the Saint Beasts!"

Yusuke says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! Suzaku and his band of rejects! I forgot about them!"

The male SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "They somehow knew that we know Yusuke-san and they told us that if he doesn't show his face, then they'll attack us!"

Yusuke says, in a cold angered tone, "Attacking my fellow Society members! They're on my ass kick list! Let's go, Gaomon!"

Gaomon says, with a nod, "Sir, yes sir!" Yusuke and Gaomon run out of the room and Sartorius tells the male SOL member, "You and Miss Haruno gather the injured Society members into our infirmary where they will be treated!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yes sir!"

(**Within the Orichalcos's hideout; at the same time**)

Within Dartz's temple, we find Naruto, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Megumi, Hotaru, Hajji, Jordan, Hiroshi, Hikaru, Mayumi, Sonoko, and Yukiko assembled in front of Dartz with Lady Izayoi and her children in their Shinobi clothing.

Izayoi asks, curiously, "You called for us, sir!"

Dartz tells Izayoi, "Lady Izayoi, I want you and your children along with their childhood friends, and Mister Uzumaki to go and hunt down the Saint Beasts!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snort, "You're kidding, sir!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Yeah! From what you told us about them is that, they along with their leader were defeated by Yusuke Urameshi and his group when Urameshi was finished with the first half of that old hag, Genkai's, training! Why should we even bother going to fight them!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Forgive me for asking, Master Dartz, but my children have a point. These can't be much if you need the powers of me and my children."

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "No joke! I'd probably don't even need my Tetsusaiga on them!"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "I can understand, however, they have become so powerful that they are within the S-class group, especially their leader, Suzaku!"

Jordan says, with a dark cold sly smile, "If that's the case, then it should be an excuse to test my new powers and curse marks on them."

Naruto says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Well, if they're as powerful as you say that they are, then it couldn't be that bad to fight them!"

Hotaru says, in a dark cold serious tone, "And a good chance to collect more techniques if we'd want to overpower those dorks fighting against the Society of Light and the Light of Destruction!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, I'll just go and get Melody and Renta to…!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "Actually, I'd just want you, Lady Megumi, and your mother on this one, Lord Inuyasha."

Sonoko tells Inuyasha, with a dark cold sly smile, "Master Dartz does have a point, Inu-chan! Mel-chan and Renta-kun are having another one of their moments, again!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "I guess that I don't blame her since it's been such a long time that Melody has ever spent with Renta. It's better than having to look at that damned bird touching and hitting on Melody, again! Besides Holly, Melody has done a lot for the Orichalcos like the Orichalcos Curse marks with Naruto's experience with the Uchiha and Light's knowledge of the thing."

Hikaru says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, we better be going then."

(**In the mountainous regions of the Digital World; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves where we left off in the chapter where Ryoga Hibiki had finally caught up with the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome in his cursed form as 'Ranko' in the Digital World.

Ryoga yells out, "Ranma!" Ranko prepares to walk away and Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Are you going to ran away from me again?" When Ranko turns around, Ryoga's eyes widen in horror to see the left side of Ranko's face covered in the marking of her Orichalcos Curse Mark with her left eye having green iris along with being a demonic-like golden-brown color.

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Hey…P-chan!"

Ryoga looks at horror at Ranko's face and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Oh no! What's Dartz done to him!"_

The two shared a while lasted silence and Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "What's with that face?" Ranko then giggles, evilly, while Ryoga, himself, thinks about the days knowing Ranma Saotome, they've fight against each other, but helped each other with some of their dilemmas. Ryoga asks, horrified, "Why?" Ryoga clenches his fists and he asks, slightly angrily, "Why? Ranma…!" Ryoga yells out to Ranko, angrily, "Why did you become like this?"

Ranko asks, in a dark cold plain tone, "What does it matter to you, whatever I became? I have my own path to follow. No matter who it is, nobody has the right to tell me what to do. I'll keep it simple and you should know it by now, Hibiki. My days of being a scapegoat are done and I'm going to make you and that damn tomboy pay for what the two of you have done to me!"

Ryoga says, horrified, "For what…! Ranma…!" Ryoga then yells out, seriously, "Ranma, Dartz has lied to you! Akane-san didn't know about my curse from the beginning! Do you really think that she would do that to you!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Whatever Master Dartz has told me is that truth! Be grateful that I'm actually giving you some time with your precious tomboy before the two of you are Leviathan food!" Ranko turns away and walks off while Ryoga thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"Okay, maybe there was a time that I would gladly take that request, but not like this! Not when my rival is being led away by a pack of lies from an insane manic! Besides, Akane-san said that she hated my guts for lying to her and take advantage of her while impersonating as her pet, 'P-chan', so there's no way that she'll ever trust me again. However…!"_ Ryoga then stares seriously at the back of his departing rival. On the meanwhile, Ranko continues to walk away until she stops to see a shadow over her and she turns up to see Ryoga coming down on her. Ryoga yells out, angrily, "How could you think of us, especially Akane-san, that way!" Ryoga then tackles Ranko down while bashing her in the face sending them skidding a few feet before stopping. Ranko shows a cut lip, but she then spits a bit of his blood onto Ryoga's face while Ryoga lifts her up by his collar.

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "How could I not think of you two that way? Ever since, I've meet that fucking tomboy, she's done nothing but make my life a living hell! She asked me to be friends at first, but when she found out that I was a guy, she took it back while calling me a 'pervert' when she was the one, who walked in on me! She even forces me to eat her science fair project that she calls 'food'. Then was when you came to Nermia for revenge that was your fault for even following me in the first place and posing as her pet pig. Whenever you're around, she blames me for starting a fight with you, when you're the one, who starts it! That's not all! The two of you had blamed me for getting into perverted situations which some of them happened to be involving Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi without having to hear me out at all! If it hadn't been for Master Dartz, then I wouldn't have had to deal with them anymore nor having to dealing with that tomboy hitting me all the time with that damned mallet of hers! Without Master Dartz, I wouldn't have gotten this strong!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Do you know what you're saying! Dartz is only using you to get what he wants! Once he's done with you, he'll toss you aside! Do you really want that! Okay, maybe Akane-san isn't a good cook, she may have not listened to you when dealing with Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, and maybe she take sides with me more than you, but doesn't mean that she necessarily hate you that much! She loves you, Ranma! Dartz is the one that's playing with you! If I have to, I'll take you back, even by force!" Ranko then gives a dark cold wicked smile and giggles in which Ryoga asks, with a snarl, "What's so funny?"

Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "I noticed that tomboy isn't here to bail you out of trouble, this time, but then it wouldn't make any difference. She has to be a digidestined like us to enter here and even if she could come here or should she stand in my way, then she'll be in the amount of pain that she can't even fathom! Since they day we met, you never really have defeated me in a fight, so it wouldn't make any difference! Right now, you don't seem like your usual 'Ranma, prepare to die' attitude, today, even though, I've been caused physical pain towards your tomboy these days."

Ryoga says, seriously, "In the beginning, I would, but then, you were different! That wasn't how I wanted to fight…even now…I still don't…!"

Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "I couldn't give a damn about what you want!" Ranko grabs Ryoga's shirt, slowly pulls him off of her easily, surprising Ryoga, who tries to pry her grip off, but to no success. Ranko then pulls up on her feet while carrying Ryoga up by his shirt with great strength, even allowing his feet to dangle above the ground. With an evil smile, Ranko drops Ryoga and punches Ryoga's chest, breaking three ribs and causing Ryoga to cough out blood as Ranko, throws him away from the cliff and hits the surface of the water below three times, before sinking in.

Ranko looks at her right hand with awe and Ranko thinks in her mind, with a dark cold plain tone, _"What is it? This sudden burst of power, radiating from within me!"_ Ranko winches in pain as she feels the power of her Curse Mark reacting as the marks from her face and eyes, disappear, bringing the blue back to her left eye. Ranko giggles, evilly, and she says, with an evil sinister smile, _"I can feel the power growing within me and flowing through my body! I've never felt this strong in my girl body! I guess that the power of this Curse mark with the mixer of my Saiyan DNA abilities, after coming back from the brink of death while mastering my curse mark powers has increased my strength, even in my girl form! It makes me wonder how strong I could be in my normal body and when I release my curse mark not to mention transforming into my Eternal Warrior form! Imagine the power!"_

As he was slowing going down to the ocean, Ryoga thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Incredible…he's changed! He was never this strong in his girl form before, but then again, he's been training a lot and the mixture of his Saiyan DNA abilities and his Eternal Warrior powers are only increasing his strength! I guess that soap really did work! I'm not changing into a pig!"_

Ranko, with her dark cold expression, looks at the water to see if there were any signs of Ryoga coming out and soon enough, a familiar male hand came out of the water and pushed Ryoga out. Ryoga was breathing heavily and coughed loudly as Ranko placed an evil sly grin on her lips.

Ranko thinks, with a dark cold sly grin, _"Good! He didn't turn into a pig! It wouldn't be fun if he did!"_

Ryoga looks at Ranko, while breathing heavily and dripping wet as he used his chakra control to pull himself to stand on the water. Ryoga grunts as he runs towards the cliffs and he calls out, strongly, "You're insane, Ranma! Wake up, will you, before it's too late!"

Ryoga jumps up the edges to the cliff to get to Ranko and Ranko, herself, jumps off the cliff and dives towards Ryoga and kicks him in the chin, causing him to cough out blood and sending him back towards the water while landing on an edge near the cliff.

Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I have woken up, don't you see!" Ryoga then gets out of the water and Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That guy who cared about family honor when his father is usually the one that screwed it up in the first place and lets the girl that he loved, hit him…he was the one that was asleep! That's why I went to Master Dartz! He knows about what honor really means! He was the one, who had waked me up and sealed away the fool that was once Ranma Saotome! Only through him that I'll know what true honor means!"

Ryoga uses his chakra control to stand on top of the water as he grabs a fist full of his bandanas from his head while another was replaced around his head. Ryoga runs across the water while throwing his bandanas at Ranko as they were turned into positions like sharp blades and Ranko dodges them while throwing a kunai knife at Ryoga, who dodges it and hid behind a boulder.

Ranko jumps up while throwing another kunai knife and another while flipping for the first to be hit by the second kunai knife to go over to Ryoga's head as Ranko lands on top of the rock ledge. Ranko quickly realizes that it was only a clone that she hit as Ryoga jumps up to attack her. Ranko then quickly throws shurikens that were tied by ninja rope around Ryoga while catching him with the rope and Ranko quickly tighten it to keep him tied to the other side of the boulder that he was hiding with one of the rope was in Ranko's mouth.

Ryoga says, with a sneer, "I'm warning you! You're making a big mistake!" Ranko does some ninja hand signs, preparing to unleash a jutsu.

"**Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu**!"

Ranko then launches a huge stream of fire that takes the form of an Asian dragon at Ryoga and he screams as it hits him hard. Soon enough, Ranko sees the place that Ryoga was at had a 'puff' similar to the sound where something hard had hit a Shadow Clone and sees Ryoga heading towards her, calling out, "Ranma!" Ryoga then punches Ranko's left cheek and Ryoga then hits Ranko again, which didn't do anything to her, making him really surprised.

Ryoga thinks in his mind, while punching Ranko, _"What's with him! Why! Why! Damn it!"_

Ranko says, with a dark cold smirk, "That's it, huh? I thought you were strong." Ranko then says, wiping the blood from her lip, "If that's all then I wouldn't need it!"

Ryoga says, confused, "What?"

Ranko says, with a dark cold smiko, "Oh come on! Haven't you realized it? I'm not in my boy form or my Eternal Warrior form, right now!"

Ryoga replies, with a sneer, "Don't mock me!" Ryoga goes to punch Ranko, but Ranko easily catches Ryoga's fist.

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You don't have what it takes! Not the strength or the desire! If I kept being your scapegoat…" Ranko then easily pushes Ryoga away and off of the ledge. Ranko then goes down after him and she calls out, while stomping on Ryoga's chest, "…I wouldn't have been able…!" With one more stomp, Ranko sends Ryoga to the ground with a loud crash and Ranko lands away from the crater that was formed, saying, "…to gain this much power." As the dust clears out, Ryoga was seen, lying on the crater while in pain.

Ryoga thinks in his mind, while in pain, _"I don't believe it! In his girl form, not only Ranma's strength has increased, but his speed and endurance has improved! I guess that Ranma's Saiyan DNA abilities are doing their job! I have to get him back to protect Akane-san!"_

(**Within another area on Academy Island; A short time soon after**)

Within another area, we find the four Saint Beasts, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu, and Suzaku, causing terror and fear as Duel Academy students and Pro duelists run in fear from them, and the four Saint Beasts laugh evilly as they see humans running terror from them.

Byakko says, licking his lips, "These pathetic humans are nothing before us! Why can't I have some more my pets and me to eat, Suzaku?"

Suzaku says, with an evil smile, "Because the guest of honor isn't here, yet."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, a cold serious tone, "Don't you mean me, asshole?" The four Saint Beasts look to see Yusuke Urameshi on the back of his Ultimate form of Gaomon, MachGaogamon come out of the woods.

Suzaku says, with an evil smile, "So, I take it that those white-clad humans were a loud enough message, huh?"

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl and snappy attitude, "And you haven't changed one bit, Suzaku! You, asshole, using humans for your sick pleasures!"

Suzaku tells Yusuke, with an evil sly smile, "Why should you care? You are only part human after all. I've heard that you and your sister are descendants of the late King Raizen, who killed himself in order to be with his precious human woman. What a fool."

Yusuke yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Why don't you shut, lightning for brains?"

Suzaku says, with an evil sly tone, "Oh, did I touch a nerve within you? Well, let's see you fare against us this time."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Not without us!"

"**Demon Crusher Bomb**!"

Just then, a huge red demonic energy powered lightning bolt like ball comes from the sky towards the Saint Beasts causing them to dodge it. Everyone turns towards the source of the attack to see Inuyasha, Megumi, Hajji, Izayoi, Sonoko, Yukiko, Hotaru, Falcomon, Naruto, Hiroshi, Hikaru, Jordan, and Mayumi in front of them.

Byakko yells out, seriously, "Who are they!"

Suzaku says, with an evil smile, "You don't have to worry about them! Five more half-demons and five humans! That's not much of a fight!"

Yusuke asks the Orichalcos, curiously, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jordan says, in a dark cold nasty tone, "Don't look at this as we're protecting you! We happen to know the strengths of these creatures! They are more powerful than the last time you fought with them!"

Naruto says, with a dark cold plain tone, "Plus, we don't want you dying on us when we haven't stolen your souls yet!"

Sonoko asks Inuyasha, curiously, "I take it that's the pathetic excuse of a half-demon that you told us about, huh?"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold plain tone, "That's him!" On the meanwhile, Yusuke looks at Sonoko, Yukiko, and Hajji and he thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Who are they? It looks like Dartz got some new recruits!"_

Izayoi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, everyone, Hiroshi-kun, Sonoko-chan, Yukiko-chan, and myself will handle Genbu while Megumi, Hotaru-chan, and Hajji-kun will handle Byakko, Naruto-kun, Hikaru-kun, Mayumi-chan, and Jordan-kun will handle Seiryu, while Inuyasha handles Suzaku and if Urameshi and his Digimon pet want to throw join in fighting Suzaku, I have one piece of advice: don't get in the way of my son!"

Yusuke says, with a cold sarcastic tone, "Gee thanks!"

Suzaku says, with an evil smile, "Okay, I will take care of you with Urameshi and his pet all at once, half-breed!" Suzaku creates a lightning bolt that's a mixture of electrical energy and demon energy in his right hand and launches it right at Inuyasha, Yusuke, and MachGaogamon, who take to the air to avoid the attack. Suzaku immediately goes airborne and prepares to attack them again.

Inuyasha calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Let's go, lightning boy!"

"**Big Bang Eternal Engage**!"

Soon enough, Inuyasha's clothes were ripped from his body and replaced by his Eternal Warrior form.

Suzaku yells out, shocked, "What!" Soon enough, Eternal Big Bang goes over to Suzaku and without him noticing it, takes a few pieces of Suzaku's hair while quickly absorb one of the pieces into his skin and jumps away with some distance.

Suzaku then notices Eternal Big Bang's Millennium Item and Suzaku says, strongly, "The Millennium Pendant! Answer me, half-breed! How did you obtain that!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh I think that you're quite familiar with Taigoku! Well…I'm his reincarnation!"

The Saint Beasts yelp in shock at this and Seiryu says, stunned, "You're the reincarnation of Taigoku!"

Megumi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And Taigoku isn't the only one that was reincarnated from Ancient Egypt, lizard boy!"

"**Asteroid Power Engage**!"

Soon enough, Megumi's clothes were ripped from his body and after ribbons covered her form, her Divine Warrior form was replaced.

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I'm Akira, reincarnated!"

Genbu says, in a surprised tone, "It seems that the legend have come true!"

Izayoi says, taking out pieces of hair of Byakko and Seiryu, "Oh and by the way, demons, thank you for your generous donation." Izayoi then gives a piece of hair to her two children while Eternal Big Bang gives a piece of Suzaku's hair to his mother and sister as they absorb them to their skin while taking in the attacks of three of the Saint Beasts.

Seiryu yells out, seriously, "Hey, how did you do that! I would have sensed you!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Simple! I used my Flash Steps to get behind you!"

Suzaku says, surprised, "Flash Steps! The only human that could have done that was…! Don't tell me that you're…!"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh right! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Izayoi, the sole survivor of the Village of the Hidden Moonlight!"

Genbu says, surprised, "The Feline Flash of the Moonlight!"

Byakko says, in a nasty tone, "I don't care who she is, she's just any other human! She got lucky when she got the drop on me!"

Seiryu tells Byakko, in a serious tone, "Baka! She holds the Kekkai Genkai, Celestial Embodiment, which means that she now holds our techniques, that is if she even knows them! Don't underestimate her! The last human that you've underestimated defeated you and his name was Kazuma Kuwabara, correct!"

Byakko says, in a snarl, "Oh right! The swordsman! I forgot about him!"

Divine Asteroid says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You won't get the chance to settle the score with Kuwabara when you're dead!"

Byakko yells at Divine Asteroid, angrily, "Be silent, mutt!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh right! I forgot to show you something!" Eternal Big Bang then produces his red demonic aura around his body causing the sky to produce lightning as he places his right arm up and natural lightning is then gathered onto the palm of his hand with a mixture of his demon energy.

Suzaku says, stunned, "It can't be…! That's my…!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You should remember it, Suzaku! This is your **Storm of Torment**, correct! I took a piece of your hair earlier and absorb it with my skin and gave a piece of your hair to my mother and sister!"

Seiryu says, stunned, "Mother…don't tell me…Izayoi is your mother!"

Suzaku says, looking at Eternal Big Bang, "Wait a second! Silver hair and an aura belonging to a dog demon! Half-demon, you wouldn't by any chance be the son of Inu no Taishou!"

Eternal Big Bang says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Hey, what do you know about my old man!" Eternal Big Bang then powers down his own version of Suzaku's **Storm of Torment**.

Izayoi tells Eternal Big Bang, in a dark cold plain tone, "Inuyasha, your father was pretty much known to most of the demon race."

Suzaku says, plainly, "Inuyasha? So, it's true!" Suzaku says, with an evil smile, "I never thought that I'd live to see a son of Inu no Taishou and being a half-demon, you'll be easy kill!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Are you so sure about that! I may be a half-demon, but I've defeated and killed many powerful demons even surpassed my old man and my asshole of an elder half-brother in power and strength! You're going to be next on my list, Suzaku!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "Not without me! MachGaogamon!"

MachGaogamon says, in a cold serious tone, "Sir, yes sir!"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold serious tone, "It's time to transform, everyone!"

"**Starfire Power Engage**!"

"**Star Eternal Engage**!"

"**Aquarius Eternal Engage**!"

"**Fiery Pyre Power Engage**!"

"**Aries Eternal Engage**!"

"**Light Eternal Engage**!"

Soon after, Hotaru, Hiroshi, Naruto, Hikaru, Mayumi, and Jordan had their uniforms torn away and replaced with their Eternal/Divine Warrior forms, depending on gender.

Divine Starfire takes out her Digivice, which was now changed to black with a dark violet line going around the screen until it reaches the right side of the digivice in which it goes down to the button, three violet pink oval buttons on the main body of the digivice, a small oval chain hanging on the bottom of the main body of the digivice, and a slot attached to the right end of the digivice in the area of the screen and she calls out, "Falcomon!"

Falcomon says, with a nod, "Right!"

**Warp Digivolution** (_Digimon Data Squad `Ultimate Evolution' music begins)_

As the screen of her digivice says 'Ultimate Evolution', Divine Starfire spins around causing her dark violet energy to gather in her right hand and yells out, "**DNA Charge!**" Divine Starfire slams the energy into her digivice and cries out, "**Overdrive!**" Divine Starfire's digivice then sends energy right into Falcomon.

"**Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to…Ravemon!"**

(_Digimon Data Squad `Ultimate Evolution' music ends)_

Suzaku says, with an evil smile, "Oh my! The Eternal and Divine Warriors that I heard so much about!"

Eternal Light says, in a dark cold serious tone, "So, you heard of us, huh? Well, you must know that you're going down, demon!"

Seiryu says, with a deadly glare, "You'll have to get past me, boy!"

Eternal Light says, with a dark cold sly grin, "With pleasure, jerk!"

(**Back within the Orichalcos hideout; at the same time**)

Within one of the rooms in the Orichalcos hideout, was a 'wading pool', namely its man-made hot spring pool and we find the revived Orichalcos controlled Renta, sitting down on a rock in the middle of the man-made hot spring, with towel wrapped around his lower chest and waist, covering his groin, but exposing his muscular arms, legs, and chest. His body, arms, and legs are well-develops, not too muscular and not an inch of flab on his body.

Renta thinks in his mind, in a dark cold amazed tone, _"I can't get over how this room is made into. It's like I'm in a forest with a real hot spring! It's similar around that time that I spent with Melody, before I died! We ended up giving everything to each other that night!"_

Just then, Melody's voice booms out with a slight dark cold giggle, "How's the water, Ren-chan!" Renta yelps in shock and looks to see Melody sitting on one of the big man-made rocks with her silver hair down while wearing a dark blue towel tied around her waist, dark pink sandals on her clawed feet, and a black blouse with the bottom of the flaps tied up and with a dark cold sly grin.

Renta says, surprised, "Melody, how did you get in here without me noticing?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Remember when we mentioned that we inherited our mother's Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai, which gains the techniques of the person that had a part of their DNA absorbed by us? Well, one of the techniques that we took was Instant Transmission, which was used by Daisuke Motomiya and his current Spirit Detectives. I was able to detect your demonic aura and it led me here. Of course, we created other version of the technique called Instantaneous Movement, which doesn't require focusing on an aura signature. That's how I got in here without you even picking up my scent."

Renta says, in a dark cold amazed tone, "With that power, you could sneak in and destroy those white dorks and their asshole leader!"

Melody says, in a dark cold serious tone, "That's true! But Master Dartz told us until he gives the okay, not to attack the Society of Light or the Light of Destruction." Melody says, with a dark cold sly smile, "However, let's not talk about those white freaks of nature and get back of making up for lost time that rotten priestess, Vitani and Korvo stole from us!" Melody then jumps off of the man-made boulder and lands by the bank of the hot spring. With a dark cold seductive smirk, Melody untied the bottom of her shirt and opened the flaps to revel she was wearing a dark yellow bikini top that tightly fits over her voluptuous bust causing Renta to go bug-eyed and giving a great blush on his cheeks. She then began untying the towel and threw it aside revealing the dark yellow bottom half. Renta blushes even more greatly from this and fights hard not to get his demonic instincts to get the better of him at the sight of his fiancée's sexy and slender female body.

Melody asks, with a dark cold sly tone, "So what do you think?"

Renta asks, with a reply with nervousness, "Think about…what?"

Melody asks, while turning around in circles so Renta could see her from the back as well as the front, "You think it looks good?"

Renta asks, with a dark cold sly grin while eying his fiancée's perfectly curved bust, "Which, your lovely body or that garment that you're wearing?"

Melody says, with a dark cold seductive tone with a wink, "You decide."

Renta says, with a dark cold smile, "I can't tell! I'm worried about myself since my demonic instincts are getting stronger and want to take you, here and now!"

Melody says, with a dark cold seductive tone while getting into the spring, "Well, it's not that haven't seen each other naked, remember!"

Renta says, with a dark cold smile, "How can I forget! It was our first time when I gave you the commitment mark and we ended taken our love to the next level." Renta then says, in a dark cold low tone, "And Inuyasha and Kenochi-onii-chan found out about this and wanted my head for 'de-flowering' you, even though, you weren't pregnant, if it wasn't for your sister and Suzame-onee-chan, then they'd kill me."

Melody swims towards Renta while saying, with a dark cold loving smile, "Ever since that death as taken you away from me, the mark had faded from my body. I'd like for that mark to be back on me once more and once our enemies have been defeated, I'd like for us to be mates!"

Renta stands while placing his hands onto Melody's slender waist and he says, with a dark cold loving smile, "The same for me! But, if you're pregnant, then there's no Zera-onee-chan or Suzame-onee-chan to hold Inuyasha back from killing me."

Melody tells Renta, with a dark cold seductive tone, "Don't worry, Ren-chan! I've made a pregnancy prevention pill, which is more effective than those kind of pills that the humans made in this era. Besides, remember, I'm the older twin. I can kick my bro's ass anytime. I love him, but that doesn't me he can wail on my fiancé." Renta pulls Melody close to him and presses his lips onto Melody's, kissing her passionately, with Melody returning the same amount with her arms wrapped around Renta's neck while getting on her toes as their tongues mated with each other. Renta could actually feel Melody's bust rubbing onto his chest, causing him to get a major boner. Melody could feel his member bumping onto her stomach, causing her to give a dark cold sly smile with a hint of mischief as she places her right foot behind Renta's left foot, slightly pushes him back, and trips him causing him to yelp as he falls back to the warm water. Renta then quickly stands and Melody giggles at this site.

Melody says, with a dark cold sly tone, "I didn't say that it would be that easy!"

Renta says, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "No fair teasing me, again!"

Melody says, with a dark cold playful tone, "If you want to hold me again, you have to catch me!" With that, Melody jumps out of the spring and onto the man-made rock. Melody then says, with a playful wink, "Don't think that this is going to the same as last time! I've gotten better in my evasion skills!" Melody then disappears from sight, using her super-speed, and Renta says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh really! My speed as increased before my death and I will get you, Melody!" With that, Renta disappears from sight, using his demonic super-speed. For the next thirty minutes, the two dog hanyous, in their 'blur forms' were jumping around the area with Melody not trying to be captured by her courted mate. Soon after, Melody steps onto a tree branch, which breaks and she yelp as she falls into the spring with a loud squash. Renta then jumps in the water, after her as Melody appears out of the surface and spits out water from her mouth.

Melody says, in a dark cold mutter, "Damn that tree!" Just then, a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist and Melody yelps as she was pulled back for her back to hit the chest of her courted mate.

Renta says, while whispering in Melody's right dog ear, "I've got you, koishii."

Melody then says, with a dark cold sly giggle, "Not this time, koi!" Soon enough, Melody disappears away from Renta's arms with a puff and Renta then hears loud giggles. Renta turns to see Melody standing on another man-made rock and she says, with dark cold sly tone, "That was a Shadow Clone, koi! I told you that it wasn't like last time!" Melody then jumps off of the rock with Renta following her and just then, another Melody appears from the sky, bounces off of Renta's head, causing him to fall back into the hot spring. Renta comes out of the spring and sees Melody and three of her Shadow Clones, with Melody and one Shadow Clone and the other two on the other side of the spring.

Melody says, with a dark cold smirk, "You see, you can't catch me like this, Ren-chan!"

One of the Melody Shadow Clones says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You may get either the real thing or the Shadow Clone!"

Renta says, with a dark cold smirk, "Don't think that you're the only one with tricks, koishii!" Renta places his hands in ninja hand signs and he calls out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, five Renta Shadow Clones appears around the original.

Melody says, surprised, "You know the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Renta and his Shadow Clones say, with dark cold smirks, "If you want to curse someone, curse Nodoka-oba-chan! She's the one, who taught So-chan, Yuki-chan, Hajji, and I this trick! Get them, boys!" Renta and his clones jump out of the spring and after Melody and her clones.

Melody calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Okay, girls, scatter!" With that, Melody and her Shadow Clones take off in different directions while Renta and his clones did the same. After ten minutes or so, many of Renta and Melody's Shadow Clones disappear with Melody's clones kicking Renta's clones or Renta's clones grabbing Melody's clones, and soon enough, the Shadow Clones disappear as soon as Melody falls into the hot springs, after slipping into the slippery surface of the man-made rock. Renta then appears in the air and lands into the hot springs and grabs Melody's waist from behind her causing Melody to playfully giggle while Renta starts to kiss her neck, collarbone, and parts of her shoulders causing her to moan slightly.

Melody says, with a dark cold loving tone, "Oh, Ren-chan…" Melody then giggles as she turns around in Renta's arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Renta is aroused as he feels Melody's nipples, which were already hardened, pressed onto his chest and begins to kiss her lips, hungrily, with Melody returning it with the same passion while wrapping her legs around Renta's waist. Melody then finds herself pushed to the stairs in the hot spring, sitting onto it. Renta then begins kissing her neck, causing Melody to moan and giggle at his touch as she places her fingers into his black hair.

Melody says, in a dark cold soft moan, "Oh…Ren…ta…" Melody places her fingertips onto Renta's bare back, rubbing it, softly.

Renta says, in a dark cold low seductive tone, "You…are…so beautiful!" Renta then kisses down her chest and kisses hungrily onto her cleavage, causing Melody to groan and moan in pleasure.

Melody says, in a dark cold low tone, "Re…n…chan…!" Melody arches her back as she feels Renta's fingertips running down her bare stomach. Melody's pleasurable moans were like sweet sirens to Renta's ears, which were being played by Melody's fingers. While kissing his mate-to-be's cleavage, Renta got an idea for revenge as he moved his right hand to the silhouette of her left breast nipple and begin play with it. Melody moans as she wants to feel those fingers onto her breasts without anything in the way, so she goes in to unhook her bikini top, but Renta grabs her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

Melody says, in a dark cold low annoyed tone, "Jerk…!" Melody could feel Renta's lips forming a dark cold sly grin on her cleavage as he placed his other hand onto the clasp of her bikini top, playing with it. Feeling impatient, Melody says, in a dark cold low playful growl, "Ta…ke…it…off!"

Renta decided to have a little more fun as he moved his lips to Melody's neck, kissing it, roughly causing bruises to appear as he places his other hand behind Melody's back to join with the other hand, who was playing with the clasp to Melody's top, and played with it as well, infuriating Melody even more.

Melody says, in a low dark cold growl, "Renta…I'm going to kill…you for this…"

Renta replies, while kissing her neck, "You've had your fun, Mel-chan, and I'm having mine!" Renta continues ravishing her neck even more while his fingers begins to unlatch her top and Melody's breathing started to quicken. Renta's lips went down to her shoulders as he began to unlatch the second clasp. He pushed down the bikini straps, and Melody's arms slipped out of it. Now all he had to do was unlatch the last clasp. Renta was torturing her by not taking it off. His teeth sank down into her neck, and she cried out his name. But he kissed the spot where he just bit.

His mouth went up to her ear, and he whispered her name. He seemed to make her aroused even more; it got him aroused as he saw her almost bare chest heave as she breathed in and out.

His hands moved down to her bikini top and he unlatched the last clasp. He then took it off of her slowly, and threw it away without a care. Renta looks at them while licking his lips, hungrily, causing Melody to blush slightly even having her breasts exposed to Renta more times before this one. Renta kisses down her neck, collarbone, and down to her voluptuous breasts. He uses his tongue to lick Melody's right breast, puts her breast nipple into his mouth, and sucks on Melody's breast nipple while using his right hand to fondle and massage Melody's left breast. Melody moans out, in pleasure, "Oh, Renta…that's good…don't stop…" After several minutes of this, Renta then stops sucking, fondling, and/or massaging Melody's breasts, kisses down her sexy and seductive body and licking her navel area. In a minute, Renta's lips were at Melody's neck while his hands were rubbing her bare back, pressing her bosoms onto his chest and Melody's legs were gripping around Renta's waist.

Melody says, while out of breath, "Renta…I…want…you…!"

Renta looks at Melody and he asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Melody says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Of course! You're not going to get me pregnant!" Melody then says, while gripping her arms around Renta's neck, "I've missed you so much and I wanted to feel you inside me! I love you, Renta! I want to feel your touch!"

Renta says, with a dark cold loving tone, "I love you too, Melody!" Renta and Melody move into another passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and Renta wraps his right arm around Melody's slender and sexy waist, feeling her silky smooth skin while using his left hand to massage and fondle her right breast with Melody wrapping her arms around his shoulders and using her feminine clawed hands to massage his back. As we leave the room, there are moans and groans of erotic pleasure and excitement filling the hot springs room.

(**Back in the Digital World; with Ranko and Ryoga**)

Back at the mountainous plain in the Digital World, we find the Orichalcos controlled Ranko, looking at Ryoga, who was slowly standing up on his feet while glaring at her.

Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "I hope that woke you up! Now, you know that I ain't messing around! Let me show you, one of the powers that I've obtained: the Sharingan!" Soon enough, Ranko's blue eyes were turned into three tomoe Sharingan.

Ryoga says, while placing his hands to ninja hand signs, "You're not the only one with new techniques, Ranma! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Soon enough, 10 Ryoga Shadow Clones appear around the original.

Ranko says, charging in, "What good would that do you? Ten times zero is still zero!" Soon enough, Ranko easily took care of all of Ryoga's Shadow Clones, making them all disappear. Soon enough, Ryoga goes in to attack, but Ranko easily catches his fist and Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "Maybe that you heard this from the Uchiha, but thanks to the Sharingan, I knew which was the real you all along! I played along and now, play time is over!" Ranko bashes Ryoga's chin hard, throwing him up and kicked him in the stomach, throwing him away, and does ninja hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Ranko launches a large fireball at Ryoga that hits seemly engulf not only him, but many other trees behind him, burning them down.

(**Returning to battle with the four Saint Beasts; A short time soon after**)

Back to the battle with the four Saint Beasts, we find Eternal Big Bang, Yusuke, and MachGaogamon dodging constant barrages of lightning energy from Suzaku using his hands and from storms he has created and making the three warriors unable to launch an attack unless they want to get hit. Eternal Star, Eternal Aquarius, Divine Fiery Pyre, and Eternal Light is dodging constant barrages of ice attacks from Seiryu while Divine Asteroid, Divine Starfire, and Hajji fighting against Byakko. Finally, Eternal Aries, Sonoko, Yukiko, and Izayoi leaping around as Genbu launch columns of stone from the ground while a barrage of Sonoko, Yukiko, and Izayoi Shadow Clone were on the attack, but some of them were hit by the stone attack of Genbu.

"**Aries Shadow Nova**!"

Eternal Aries fired his attack at the stones, burning them, instantly while Izayoi held her hand up, calling out, in a dark cold strong tone, "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!_ **Hado number thirty-three**!** Sōkatsui**!" Izayoi fires a huge blue spiritual blast at the many rocks coming at them.

After coming back, Genbu says, in a shocked tone, "I forgot about the Soul Reaper Jutsus of yours!"

Izayoi says, with an evil sly grin while holding both of her hands up, "And here's another one! **Hado number sixty-three**! **Sōren Sōkatsui**!" Izayoi fires two powerful spiritual blasts from both of her hands at Genbu, making him go down to the ground to avoid them as the blasts hit it hard, causing an explosion.

Sonoko says, in a dark cold excited tone, "You got him!"

Izayoi says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It's not over! He's still alive!"

Genbu's voice calls out, "That's right!" Just then, Genbu's tail came from behind and grabs Sonoko from behind.

Yukiko calls out, horrified, "Sonoko!"

Eternal Aries exclaims, stunned, "Sonoko-chan!"

Genbu says, with an evil sly smile while putting Sonoko in front of him, "You won't attack me while I have your little friend as my hostage." Just then, Sonoko explodes with dark violet light, paralyzing Genbu from within, causing him to yelp in pain.

Genbu says, winching, "But how…?"

Just then, Sonoko appears in the air with a red and black Rasengan in her hand and she calls out, "**Rasengan**!" Genbu gets hit by Sonoko's Rasengan and gets thrown away to multiple trees.

Genbu says, in a snarl, "I'll get you for…!" Genbu was cut off when he is still paralyzed and he says, stunned, "I can't move! What's going on! What have you done to me!"

Sonoko says, with a dark cold sly grin, "Oh right! What you caught was a clone filled with demonic holy energy that would paralyze a demon like you, making you unable to move, or use any of your powers, including that weird evading trick that you do with rocky surfaces!"

Genbu says, in a snarl, "Why you…?"

Izayoi says, with a dark cold smile, "Excellent work, Sonoko-chan!"

Sonoko says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It seems that Mel-chan loved using this technique before when dealing with Naraku and his goons and when I died before, I gave her this technique!"

Eternal Aries says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And I think it's time to finish him off!"

Izayoi says, with an evil smile while holding her hands, "Indeed! **Hado number sixty-three**!** Sōren Sōkatsui**!"

"**Aries Shadow Nova**!"

Eternal Aries fires his attack at Genbu while combining it with Izayoi's attack, destroying Genbu completely, including his red core rock.

With the fight with Byakko and the Orichalcos controlled Divine Asteroid, Divine Starfire, and Hajji, three of the Orichalcos warriors dodge more of Byakko's Tiger Scream assault. Byakko was getting frustrated at the fact that he kept missing them.

Hajji says, with a dark cold smirk, "I hope that you're not getting tired, kitty cat!"

Byakko says, strongly, "Keep boasting, half-breed! It will be more pleasurable when I kill you!" Byakko charges after Hajji, but Hajji didn't move an inch as he prepares his attack.

"**Hiryū Shōten Ha**!"

Hajji makes a corkscrew uppercut strike, while still releasing an ice-cold aura from his fist. This created a tornado as Byakko screams as he's thrown into the air by the tornado.

"**Orichalcos Asteroid Extinction**!"

"**Orichalcos Starfire Star Shower**!"

"**Blade Wing**!"

Divine Asteroid, Ravmon, and Divine Starfire appear in the air and fired their attacks at Byakko, hitting him hard, causing him to roar out in pain, "NO! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!" Byakko is then disintegrated into dust by the powerful attacks.

Seiryu launches multiple **Ice Dragon** punches at Eternal Star, Eternal Aquarius, Divine Fiery Pyre, and Eternal Light, but to no avail.

Seiryu says, in a snarl, "Damn you! Hold still!"

Eternal Aquarius says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You know that's not going to happen!" Just then, Eternal Aquarius activates his Orichalcos Curse Mark along with Divine Fiery Pyre and Eternal Light activating it to Stage One.

Seiryu says, in a surprised tone, "What happened! Not only your appearances altered, but your spirit energies took a sudden jump just now!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Oh right! We received these curse marks to help us aid to our cause."

Eternal Light says, with a dark cold sly grin, "It's not going to change things, because you're about to die soon!"

Seiryu says, in a snarl, "Will see about that, boy!"

"**Ice Dragon**!"

Seiryu fires many multiple ice attacks at them, but they all dodged them.

Eternal Star makes his hands into ninja signs and he calls out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then around three dozen Eternal Star Shadow clones appear around the original.

Seiryu says, stunned, "What in the world…!" Soon enough, Eternal Star and his Shadow Clone were closing in on him. Seiryu leaps back and knocks out around one dozen of the clones, but then four clones slid across the ground.

As they hit Eternal Star with powerful kicks, they call out, "**Na…ru…to…**!" Soon after, half-dozen more clones throw the real Eternal Star into the air and goes into a forward spin. As he slams his foot into Seiryu's face and he yells out, "**Uzumaki Barrage**!" Seiryu is sent flying into the concrete, hard, and it cracks as his body hit the ground while Seiryu coughs out a bit of blood as several ribs break. Seiryu says, with an annoyed snarl while slowly getting up, "You're going to pay for that!" Seiryu looks up in horror as he sees Eternal Aquarius, Eternal Light, and Divine Fiery Pyre powering up their attacks.

"**Orichalcos Aquarius Freezing Fury**!"

"**Orichalcos Fire Tsunami**!"

"**Orichalcos Light Bomb**!"

Just then, freezing wind, a huge fire wave, and a huge green energy ball comes towards Seiryu so fast that not even he could move in time as it hits him hard, causing him to howl in pain and agony as he is obliterated.

Finally, Eternal Big Bang and Yusuke were dodging every one of Suzaku's **Prism Storm of Torment** with a mixture of his **Prism of Seven** technique.

"**White Howling Cannon**!"

MachGaogamon launches his attack at the seven Suzakus, but they all dodged it and one of the seven Suzakus says, in a snarl, "Vile beast!" That Suzaku fired another lightning attack at MachGaogamon, but Yusuke's **Spirit Gun** had deflected it away.

Yusuke exclaims, in a cold strong tone, "Back off, creep!"

Suzaku says, with an evil sly grin, "A boy and his dog! How touching!"

"**Bakudo number four**! **Hainawa**!"

Just then, a yellow energy made rope appears and wraps itself around Suzaku and his clones, trapping their arms and bodies, and the Suzakus turns to see Eternal Big Bang at the other end of the rope.

Suzaku exclaims, seriously, "What's this!"

Eternal Big Bang says, with a dark cold sly grin, "You like this, creep! It's been fun playing with you and your clones, but it's time for the end!" Eternal Big Bang says, pointing his two fingers at Suzaku, "This technique is pretty new to me!_ Mask of flesh and blood! Universe sore the one crowned with man's name! __Carriage of Thunder and gape of a spinning wheel with light, divide this into six lights and crave a twin lotus on a wall of pale blue flames and await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens!_ **Bakudo number sixty-one**! **Rikujōkōrō**!" Just then, six red beams of light were surrounding the Suzakus' waist, trapping him further.

MachGaogamon calls out, shocked, "Inuyasha trapped the Suzakus!"

Yusuke says, while powering up his **Spirit Gun**, "Now, to finish them off!"

Eternal Big Bang yells out, in a dark cold strong tone, "Oh no, Urameshi! They're mine! I'm going to blow them away in one shot! **Hado** **number sixty-three**! **Sōren Sōkatsui**!" Eternal Big Bang fires two powerful demonic powered blasts from both of his hands at the Suzakus while Yusuke fires his sickly white charged **Spirit Gun** at them, destroying them all in once.

Hajji says, with a dark cold sly smile, "Well, that takes care of them!"

Sonoko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Now, let's get out of here!" With that, the Orichalcos warriors disappears using **Instant Transmission**, leaving the SOL controlled Yusuke and his Digimon partner behind.

MachGaogamon says, in a cold plain tone, "They're gone, sir!"

Yusuke says, in a cold serious tone, "I know that, MachGaogamon! The reason why they were here are pretty obvious and now that Inuyasha and his family has the attacks of three out of the four Saint Beasts, it got even harder to save them from that creep! Come on! We have to get back to the dorm!" After MachGaogamon de-digivices back to Gaomon, the two head back to the direction of the 'White Dorm'.

(**Back in the Digital World; at the same time**)

Back in the mountainous region of the Digital World, we find Ranma Saotome as Ranko giving a dark cold glare with her three tomoe Sharingan at the burnt path of her **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** while sensing Ryoga's presence, noting that he's still alive and hiding behind a nearby tree, while catching his breath.

Ranko calls out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Is that all you got! Come on! After all those times that you were so determined to kill me before, this is all that you have to give 'till now!" Soon enough, Ryoga comes out of his hiding place and Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone, "You really think that I'm playing around without the intent of killing you and that damn tomboy! Then, you're…a hopeless moron!" Ranko charges after Ryoga with her new super-speed, bashing him hard in the face, throwing him back to a tree that was behind him while recovering enough to jump off the tree and into the air.

Ryoga was taken by surprise by Ranko, who had already caught up to him in the air, throwing her fists while shouting out, "Well, what are you waiting for! I want to see that so-called killing intent of yours that you've been giving me for so long!" After blocking Ranko's punches, Ryoga was kicked further away from Ranko and Ranko lands a devastating blow to Ryoga's chest, breaking more of his ribs and making him cough out more blood from his lips, throwing him back into the water. Soon enough, Ranko lands on the ledge of the mountain while staring at the spot in the river where Ryoga fell into.

While in the water, Ryoga tries hard to hold his breath, but with the recent damage that he's taken from Ranko's punch, he lets go of most of his breath, making him sink even more into the river. While back in the surface, Ranko looks down, wondering if Ryoga would ever get out, and she thinks in her mind, _"No! It's not enough! I want him to suffer greatly!"_

While inside the river, Ryoga fell into the river floor and he thinks in his mind, _"He's gotten so much stronger, even in his girl form! He's able to bring me down! He really wants to kill me! Just how many of Dartz's lies have Ranma believed!"_ Ryoga then slowly swims up to the surface and uses his chakra training to kneel on his right knee. Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This isn't happening! Ranma's…attacking me for real…! He really wants to kill me as well as Akane!"_ Ryoga yells out to Ranko, seriously, "Is this what you truly believe? After what Dartz fed up, have you really thrown all your feelings for Akane away like that! Are you saying that now, Akane means absolutely nothing to you now!"

Ranko tells Ranma, in a dark cold plain tone, "What are you getting at, P-chan? I thought that declaring that bitch's head on platter has made it a lot more obvious! I thought that she was just messed up at first, but after what Master Dartz told me, really made me see things in a new light. I really loved her, but in the same sick and twisted way that Kuno had for her, but so much that I wanted to make her happy. However, I wasn't good enough for her, not even a friend! Even you, Ryoga, even though that we were rivals, I felt that we were getting close to friends."

Ryoga says, perplexed, "Friends?" Ryoga then asks, seriously, "Then, why…?"

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone with a deadly dark cold Sharingan glare, "However, that went out of the window when I found out what you and that tomboy were planning on doing to me! I've gotten much stronger now and it was thanks to Master Dartz and most of all, my hatred! My hate and my desire for revenge against you two as well as the Tendos and the Chinese Amazons, including humanity are giving me great power, enough to bring you to your knees! Now, my hate and desire is telling me to kill you!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "I don't get what you're saying, but now I understand that you're going to fight me seriously. Ranma!" Ryoga then charges towards the mountain ledges to get upward towards Ranko while Ranko does the same, commencing to finish their fight…

_**~Next time~**_

Ryoga: You…are really going to fight me for real after taking a word of a lying madman.

Ranko: The only that I want to hear from you is your agony cries filled with pain, P-chan!

Koenma: I didn't think that we'd find another jinchūriki among us.

Kakashi: Next time: Another Jinchūriki; Ryoga's Family Secret!

Naruto: WHAT! He's like me!


	125. Another Jinchūriki Ryoga's Family Secre

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter!

**Chapter 125: Another Jinchūriki; Ryoga's Family Secret**

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, with the exception of Kari Kamiya and Yolei Inoue, assembled together where we find them in quite situation. Right now, Ryoga have gone missing and those with the ability to sense auras can't find him.

Davis asks, perplexed, "Where did Ryoga get to?"

TK says, shrugging his shoulders, "Remember Davis, he is a martial artist and when we were focused on the attack, he managed to conceal his aura and sneak away.

Akane says, with a low nasty snort, "I wouldn't put anything by that rotten sicko."

Davis says, annoyed, "This is just great! First, we lost Ken and now, this!"

Keiko tells Davis, "Screaming about isn't going to help, Davis."

Hikari tells Davis, "Keiko's right, Davis."

Kira says, seriously, "I think that something stinks. After getting away, the guy would put up his aura to prepare for anything and we would have detected it."

Hikari asks Kira, "What are you saying, Kira?"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "What your sister is saying is that someone may be blocking our ability to sense auras."

There are plenty of gasps and shocked look in which Keiko asks Kurama, "You really think so, Kurama?"

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "He wouldn't say such a thing if he wasn't sure, Yukimura."

Zera says, with a plain tone, "Then Melody must be behind it. Most likely, she had built a barrier to make us unable to detect his aura. And most likely, he would be unable to sense that he doesn't have backup just to make sure that he would be stupid enough to be lured into a trap."

Akane says, with a low nasty tone, "That pathetic pig always did have a lousy sense of direction."

Zera says, plainly, "Most likely, he is fighting the male Saotome even as we speak."

There are more gasps and looks of shock, Cologne says, plainly, "I'm not surprised! Those two have always had a rival streak for a long time."

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "And it's always Ranma beating him!"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, "Then we are going to need to find him right away." Everyone whips their heads to the direction of the voice to see Koenma right in front of them.

Davis and Genki yell out in unison, giving anime 'big heads', "Will you stop doing that, Toddler Breath?"

Koenma replies, plainly, "When you stop calling me that, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Keiko asks Koenma, "What's happening Koenma?"

Koenma tells Keiko, "I'm here to tell you that you need to find Ryoga as quickly as possible. I found out an interesting fact about him that makes him needed to be put into protection."

Akane asks, with a sneer, "Why is that?"

Koenma looks at the ninja and he asks them, "Do you remember Madara and his plan?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Collect all of the Biju, recreate the Jubi, becomes it Jinchuriki, and put the world under an 'Infinity Tsukuyomi' to take over the Elemental Countries as well as the whole world."

Koenma replies, "Well, even if he got the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails, he would have failed because he got the wrong Gobi orFive-Tailed yokai. The one Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse is more like the Zero-Tailed Leech and not a true Biju."

The ninja of the Elemental Country gasp in shock and Kakashi asks, curiously, "You mean that Five-Tails that Madara and Akatsuki captured was a fake?"

Koenma says, shaking his head, "Not exactly. This 'Five-Tails' was created from the true Five-Tails chakra in which it mature on its own and grew to a level to rival the true Five-Tails power, but its yokai was different from the real Five-Tails and thus the other Biju. If Madara tried to recreate the Jubi like that, he would have most likely caused a disaster and destroyed himself along with the majority of the Elemental Countries as well as damaged the Earth so greatly that it would take millennia to repair."

Kiba says, drolly, "That's good to know."

Hikari asks, seriously, "So, who is the true Five-Tails?"

Kurama asks, curiously, "So, it is Ryoga Hibiki, isn't it?"

Koenma replies, with a nod, "Correct, Kurama." There are gasps of shock and surprise especially those that are from Nermia. Koenma tells them, "You see, very few those in the Stone Village that knew the truth and the Stone Village had both Five-Tails under their control through the true Five-Tails had significant advantages that Stone didn't want made public, so, they decided to make it look like the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse was the true Biju in which they fooled even Madara Uchiha, who only knew of the Five-Tails, but didn't know that it was a different kind of yokai."

Hiei asks Koenma, "And I take that you have researched into Hibiki's history?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Correct. Madara Uchiha revealed his plan to a Stone ninja, the only ninja that was able to escape him with his life. Knowing of this, he went to his daughter, the container of the true Five-Tails, which was the Dragon, and was about to give birth. She gave birth to a child and with her stamina, much like the famous Uzumaki clan, would allow her to survive even her 'inner demon' being extracted which kind of was. Actually, the Five-Tails somehow transferred from her into her newborn child in which this ninja, her father, Ryoga's grandfather, used a powerful seal, which was stronger than even the seal used by Minato Namikaze on Naruto, to keep the beast so suppressed that not even the best ninja could detect it. However, like the Reaper Death Seal, it cost him his life. But before he died, he let those few that knew of truth of the 'two Five-Tailed yokai' about Madara and his plans."

Tsunade asks Koenma, "Was Onoki, one of them?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "He knew the truth, but he decided that he shouldn't be told the full truth of the threat, concerned about spies in his office at the time. He told the kunoichi and her newborn to be sent 'beyond the veil' into the outside world and as far away from the Elemental Countries as possible. He made it looks like that Han, the container of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, was the true Five-Tails. When he learned the full extent of Madara's plan, he knew what would happen if Madara tried in which he kept silent to ensure that Madara didn't learn the truth and focus on Killer Bee and Naruto through he wanted to win knowing of the disaster that Madara would bring if he did get Killer Bee and Naruto through not the one that Madara himself wanted."

Tsunade says, with a snarl, "That old bag of bones! He could have doomed us all!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Plus, he wanted his village to have its true Jinchuriki as an 'ace in the hole' after the war."

Kira says, plainly, "So, Ryoga's mom was a Stone ninja and he is a Jinchuriki."

TK says, with a serious tone, "Most likely, Dartz might have learned that and he is trying to get Ryoga's 'inner demon'!"

Davis says, seriously, "Damn it, folks! That's not good!"

Sayu says, worriedly, "He could revive that awful monster!"

Koenma tells them, "Not exactly. Even through the Nine-Tailed Fox has only its yang chakra in Naruto, the Five-Tails is still nowhere near the power of the Nine-Tailed and even if capture, the Leviathan would only be at half recovery since Atem and the three Egyptian God Monsters really damaged it more than the three Legendary Dragons/Knights did millennia ago."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "But we can't let them get any further in the revival of that creature."

Zera says, with a serious tone, "I've been developing new teleportation spells that can speed up our search."

Davis yells out, seriously, "What are we waiting for?"

As our heroes and heroines prepare to head, Akane thinks, annoyed, _"You pervert! Even now, you are putting us in danger with your antics!"_

(**In the Digital World; at the same time**)

Back in the mountainous regions of the Digital World, we find Ryoga Hibiki and the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome in his cursed form as 'Ranko', charging towards each other on the side of the large mountain while using their chakra on their feet to stay on the side and catching each other's right fists.

Ranko says, with an evil sly grin, "I said it, earlier…You were waiting for this moment, weren't you? Now, there's no Akane here to stop me from killing you! After I've finished killing you, I'll starting going after that damn tomboy and the reminder of her fucking family!"

Ryoga yells out, "Kisama! (You…)" Ranko quickly grabs Ryoga's bandana, pulls it off, as a new one was replaced, and falls away from Ryoga and Ranko says, in a dark cold serious tone while falling, "This time, it'll be the true conclusion of our fight! I will destroy you!" Ranko then throws the bandana while using Ryoga's **Iron Cloth Blade** technique, but Ryoga throws his own Iron Cloth Blade at Ranko's, cancelling each other out, and from out of nowhere, Ranko appears below Ryoga, kicks him back down to the water and uses her chakra on her feet to latch herself on the mountain wall while performing ninja hand, calling out, "**Chidori**!"

Ryoga uses his chakra to stand on the surface of the water after fall down and he calls out, "You idiot! I'm going to beat you senseless and take you back to Akane-san, even if I have to drag you to her!"

"**Leo Eternal Engage**!"

Just then, in a flash of dark green light, Ryoga transforms into his Eternal Warrior form and he calls out, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, an Eternal Leo Shadow Clone appears by the original and Ranko falls down the waterfall to the surface as Eternal Leo's clone helps Eternal Leo, himself, form the **Rasengan**. Eternal Leo calls out, "**Rasengan**!" Ranko charges towards Eternal Leo with her **Chidori** with incredible speed and Eternal Leo does the same with his **Rasengan**. Soon enough, Ranko's **Chidori** and Eternal Leo's **Rasengan** charges towards each other, causing a small dome of water to appear around them. They put some much power in their attacks that they cancelled each other out, throwing them away from each other and skid across the water surface, then sinking down the river. While sinking, Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Even though, I'm in my Eternal Warrior form, I can't seem to overpower him! Has Ranma become stronger than me!"_

Just then, a figure comes out of the river to reveal a wet Ranko coming on top of the surface, while using her chakra to kneel onto the surface, with her kneels and hands while slightly panting, and Ranko thinks in her mind, in a dark cold surprised tone, _"Damn it! He's was able to counter my __**Chidori**__ at its full power with his __**Rasengan**__!"_ Ranko sees Eternal Leo coming out of the river while floating on his back and she thinks in her mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"I can't wait another blow! It would be pointless! All we'll do, is cancel each other out again!"_

On the meanwhile, Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"There's no mistaking it!"_ Eternal Leo then looks at Ranko, glaring at him with dark cold glares with Sharingan eyes, and he thinks in his mind, _"You're serious about this, aren't you?"_ Eternal Leo then uses his chakra to kneel onto the river's surface and he thinks in his mind, _"You really mean to…Ranma…!"_

Ranko thinks in her mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"I'll have to use some of my faster techniques to create an opening…"_ Ranko's curse mark then starts to glow eerie green as it activates, while giving her skin, eerie green marks on itself and Ranko thinks with an evil sly smile, _"…then, I'll hit him with __**Chidori**__!"_ Ranko asks Eternal Leo, with an evil sly grin, "You know what they say, do you, Ryoga? When two fighters are powerful enough, they're able to read each other's thoughts, just by an exchange of fists without uttering a single word, get it. You're naïve, Ryoga! Tell me, do you know my thoughts!" Ranko then calls out, while standing out, "Can you tell what's on my mind!" Ranko does another set of ninja hand signs and she calls out, "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!" Ranko then launches a barrage of fireballs at Eternal Leo, which he dodges by jumping into the air, and gasps in shock as Ranko appears by him with her increased super-speed and kicks him hard into the chin, throwing him away from her. While being thrown by a kick, Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, _"Ranma, I had no idea that you were suffering that much even worse than I have had with my poor sense of direction."_ Eternal Leo then hits the river's surface, while mentioning chakra control to stay on the surface. Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Back in junior high, we met when you grabbed the piece of bread while using my head as a jumping board as a matter of fact, it was what sparked the fight between us when you kept winning!"_ Eternal Leo then stands on his feet on the river's surface as Ranko lands on the river's surface and with incredible speed, charges after Eternal Leo and punches him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, while in pain, _"You kept beating me so much that I didn't want to admit that you were the better martial artist, so I started to see you as my rival. I didn't want to lose to you and with my sense of direction, it just made things worse. When I challenged you to the fight behind the courtyard behind my house and didn't show up on the fourth day I was looking for the lot, I just jumped into conclusions while unfairly blaming you for being a coward when in reality that it was your father's fault that this happened! I was stubborn and stupid while blaming you for everything that went wrong in my life, like my getting cursed with turning into a piglet whenever cold water hits me, which the blame should have been placed on me in the first place!"_ While Eternal Leo was be reminiscing, Ranko bashed him in the face and Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, while Ranko grabs him by the shirt, _"Along the way, I indirectly used Akane-san as a reason to fight you and blamed you whenever something bad happens to her! I hated you for having all the luck while I ended up with nothing! I hated you for the way that Akane-san is hurt because of you and your sister! Even though I hated you, you were the reason why I always pushed my body to its breaking point to stronger to finally beat you! Maybe it was my pride and my hate that had a role in driving you to Dartz's claws! Like you, deep down in my heart, I've always wanted to be your friend too, but I couldn't since I wanted to beat you and win Akane's heart in the process!"_ As Ranko then powers up her **Chidori**, Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"When you were with Dartz, you showed absolutely no mercy or compassion towards your opponents! You ruthlessly fought against Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, Kodachi, Azusa Shiratori, and Mikado Sanzenin as well as Akane-san's friends, Yuka-san and Sayuri-san, even Nabiki-san, and sealed away their souls, even most of the members of the Society of Light!"_ Just then, as Eternal Leo's emotions were starting to grow, a strange yellow chakra appears around Eternal Leo's body, which catches Ranko's attention, as Eternal Leo's fangs grow and his fingernails turn into claws. Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"And now, you're seriously trying to kill me and sooner or later, you'll kill Akane-san and the reminder of Akane-san's family, even Kasumi-san, who been always innocent of any wrongdoings to your person! Killing someone like Kasumi-san is something that not even your cold-hearted sister, Hotaru, would do!"_

Ranko calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "It's too late for that, Ryoga!" Ranko then slams her **Chidori** towards Eternal Leo's chest, but Eternal Leo manages to hit the **Chidori** powered hand to his right shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain as his blood was spilled into the river and blood came from his mouth.

Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, while in extreme pain, _"I…can't…help it, but even if I hated you…all this time…I can't bear for you…to be taken away…by a monster…like Dartz!"_

Ranko says, in a dark cold plain tone while her curse mark was powering down, "You diverted the blow with your left hand at the last second, but it doesn't matter, does it?" Ranko takes out her **Chidori** powered hand, while de-activating it. Ranko says, with a dark cold sly smile, "You're finished anyway! You can forget about hand signals or anymore techniques!" Ranko then moves her hand to Eternal Leo's throat, slowly choking him, thinking, _"This is the end!" _Just then, Eternal Leo's hand grabs Ranko's wrist and slight squeezing it, causing Ranko to yelp in pain as she feels her wrist breaking and she lets go of Eternal Leo, backing away from him as the yellow chakra around Eternal Leo's body grows and glows brighter with Eternal Leo's eyes buried in his bangs.

Ranko thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What is this yellow battle aura! Where is he getting this kind of power!"_ Soon enough, Eternal Leo's yellow aura creates a strong wind storm and the wound on Eternal Leo's shoulder had vanished. Eternal Leo's facial appearance changes with his eye glowing red, his fangs growing, and giving him a feral look.

Ranko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"His wound! It disappeared! This power…!"_

Eternal Leo roars out, in a demonic strong tone, "RANMA…I'M NOT LETTING DARTZ TAKE YOU AWAY…YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I'LL BREAK EVER SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO STOP YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Eternal Leo fires a wind blast at Ranko, pushing her back, and with increased super-speed, Eternal Leo charges after Ranko, bashes her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her which was followed by few more punches and a kick to the chin, throwing her away. Ranko then maintained her distance away and stayed on the surface, then looks up to see Eternal Leo coming down from above and bashes her hard for her to get dunked into the river. Eternal Leo lets out a loud animal like roar and Ranko jumps out of the water, then uses her chakra like a pair of water skis and Eternal Leo does the same thing and attacks Ranko with multiple punches and kicks to throw her back to the river's surface. Eternal Leo then jumps up in the air to get above her to attack her again, but Ranko does ninja hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Ranko launches a huge fireball at the feral Eternal Leo, but with a loud roar, Eternal Leo cancels out the fireball, causing a very powerful wind storm that made it like a sea storm as well. Eternal Leo stomps onto Ranko's form, sending her back into the water. While in the river, Ranko tries to get out of the water after getting hit two times back Eternal Leo's attacks and jumps out of the water with Eternal Leo appear above her to hammer her face hard, while grabbing both of her ankles and slams her hard onto the mountain. Eternal Leo kneels by Ranko's lying form, grabs her by the collar and he says, seriously, "Alright, enough's enough! Snap out of it! If you don't come back to your senses, then I'll just break all of your bones and drag back to Akane-san! So, get up, Ranma!"

Ranko says, in a dark cold annoyed snarl while in pain, "Just shut the fuck up! What the hell do you know? You never had to go what I've been through!" Ranko yells at Eternal Leo, in a dark cold angered tone, "HOW COULD YOU, WITH NO FAMILY RESPONSIBILITIES OR DUTIES TIED TO HONOR, UNDERSTAND ME ANYWAY, HUH!" Ranko says, in a dark cold angered tone, "I'm suffering because I had those ties! You never had a father who sold you for food to every freak around! You never had the girl that you love played with your emotions! You never had to go the three fucking miserable years of believing that your own sister was killed by a pack of wolves while having an asshole to 'get over it'! You would never understand how you would change genders whenever you have cold water while knowing one day that it would be ultimately be used against me one day! So, you have the same curse, at least you're still a male when you change! You say that pig curse of yours is HELL! You think that you've seen HELL! Ha! I've been living in HELL for nearly all my life! Like I've said, earlier, you would never understand how it feels to be me! The only person that has always understood me was Dartz and only him!" Soon enough, Ranko pushes Eternal Leo off of her while throwing them off of the cliff and towards two longs, following on the river, and with great skill, lands on top of them while facing each other.

Eternal Leo says, in a plain tone, "It's true! I don't know what it's like to have family responsibilities or duties to honor, had a father that sold me to any freak around, have people killing me on a daily basis, or any of those things, and I may have been one of those people who attacked you on a daily basis, but…you're absolutely wrong about Akane-san! What Dartz told you is nothing but a dark and twisted version of her! Every night, I hear her cry in her sleep wondering why you're always a jerk to her when she tries to be a good fiancée to you and you criticize and insult her. I've always had my suspicions that you felt the same way, but I ignored it while telling myself that you have never deserved her. I never thought that you felt this way for someone like Dartz to take control of your mind like this. To save Akane-san and bring you back to her, I must do everything that I can to stop you in your quest for revenge."

Ranko says, while taking out a hot water kettle from hammerspace, "You're too late, Ryoga!" Ranko pours the contents on herself, turning her back to Ranma and Ranma says, in a dark cold serious tone, "I will never go back to being that tomboy's punching back!"

"**Starfire Eternal Engage**!"

In bright lights, we find Ranma transforming into his Eternal Warrior form as Eternal Starfire and stomps on his log, breaking it in five pieces, grabbing a piece after falling, and throws it Eternal Leo's log, breaking into five pieces as well making him fall onto the river's surface with his chakra.

Eternal Starfire calls out, as he activates his Sharingan, "Come, Ryoga!" Eternal Starfire says, getting into a fighting stance while activating his curse mark, "To show you that my revenge has meaning, then I'll have to use my full strength on you."

Eternal Leo says, while barring his fangs, "I guess that nothing I say will have any effect, Ranma!"

Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold serious tone, "Enough talk! For now on, we fight! Come!" Eternal Leo then charges towards Eternal Starfire with incredible speed and Eternal Starfire kicks a piece of wood up, throws it at his incoming opponent, uses his **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** on it, burning it to create a stream and Eternal Leo comes towards him to throw a fist at him, but with his Sharingan, Eternal Starfire could see it perfectly and catches it with his hand, throws Eternal Leo over him and behind him. Eternal Leo throws another punch at him, but Eternal Starfire dodges it and jumps over to the side of the mountain, while using his chakra to stand on the mountainous wall. Eternal Leo then jumps onto the mountainous wall and charges after him to attack. However, armed with the three tomoe Sharingan and curse mark, Eternal Starfire could predict every one of Eternal Leo's moves and kicks him away from him.

Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Ranma's moves are completely different from before! This does change anything! No matter what, I can't afford to lose!"_ Eternal Leo then charges after Eternal Starfire with incredible speed while doing zig-zags in front of him.

Eternal Starfire thinks in his mind, while his curse mark is glowing eerie green, _"It must be my curse mark and Saiyan DNA abilities again! With every step, every sudden change in his momentum, the image of his next move becomes very clear to me!"_ Like before, Eternal Leo's attacks are being dodged by Eternal Starfire's speed and agility and with three punches, Eternal Leo is thrown to the ground. Eternal Starfire thinks in his mind, with a dark cold smile, _"Dartz is incredible! I didn't think that I could be this strong before I met him! I've got P-chan by the ropes and this time, that rotten tomboy ain't here to save him!"_ When Eternal Leo attacks, Eternal Starfire quickly punches him hard enough to make him fall into the river.

While sinking in the river, Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This isn't good! He's totally predicting every one of my moves! What will I do!"_

(**At another part of the Digital World; at the same time**)

Elsewhere within the Digital World, we find Keiko and Jaden dashing in the front as the rest of the non-brainwashed Digidestined, old and new, and Digimon were taking the lead.

Sasuke asks them, "Are you sure it's this way!"

Keiko tells Sasuke, seriously, "Yeah! I've got Kiba's and Zera's ability to pick up scents with my nose and Zera's new Flash magic is helping matters a bit!"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "We better pick up the pace! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "We've got to get them! The sooner we find them, the sooner we get Ranma back!"

(**Back at the fight with Eternal Starfire and Eternal Leo; at the same time**)

Back at the mountainous regions of the Digital World, we find Eternal Starfire standing on the river's surface with his chakra on his feet, trying to feel out Eternal Leo's movements and soon enough, pillars of water appear around him and a bunch of Eternal Leo Shadow Clones appear all around him, attacking him from every side, but with Eternal Starfire's Sharingan and curse mark, he was able to fight them off easily, they all disappeared as they were defeated.

Just then, a pair of hands grabs Eternal Starfire's feet and Eternal Leo's voice calls out, "Ranma!" Soon enough, a group of Eternal Leo Shadow Clones appear with them grabbing each other's ankles, twirling Eternal Starfire around and around, and throwing him to a mountain wall.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**!"

Just then, Eternal Starfire unleashes a huge Asian Dragon made from flames at the Eternal Leo Shadow Clones, destroying them to reveal the real Eternal Leo, lying in front of him, while they had a slightly tired look.

Eternal Leo says, weakly, "Ra…nma…!"

Eternal Starfire says, in a dark cold slightly angered tone, "It's too late, Ryoga!" Eternal Starfire then grabs Eternal Leo by the shirt with both hands and he yells out, "It's too late, Ryoga!" Eternal Starfire then throws Eternal Leo away from him, jumps towards him, grabs him by their ankles, wraps his legs around his waist, and drives him head first into the ground hard, to make a huge dent on the ground. Normally, this wouldn't faze Eternal Leo, before, but with the many damage that he's received with Eternal Starfire's growing strength, it made him lose conscience. Soon enough, Eternal Leo's unmoving body was fallen towards the water and gently flowing down the stream. Thinking that his opponent is dead, Eternal Starfire walks slowly away and soon, he collapsed, cough loud, and he thinks, _"What's happening to me! It shouldn't be the curse mark again!"_

On the meanwhile, Eternal Leo's unconscious form is floating across the river stream and we come within Eternal Leo's mind and we find him standing in front of a huge cage.

Soon enough, a deep demonic male voice speaks to Eternal Leo, _**"You runt! You are really weak!"**_

Eternal Leo calls out, seriously, _**"Who's there!"**_ Just then, Eternal Leo sees within the cage a huge dragon with five tails, glaring at him with yellow eyes.

The Five-Tailed Dragon tells Eternal Leo, in a demonic tone, _**"I'm Gobi, the Five-Tailed Dragon that was sealed away in your body by that grandfather of yours!"**_

Eternal Leo says, perplexed, _**"What!"**_

Gobi tells Eternal Leo, with a sigh, _**"You're not very bright, are you, runt? Let me spell this out for you! You're like Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Nine-Tailed Fox!"**_

Eternal Leo yells out, shocked, _**"Me! A Jinchuriki! But how! The Leaf Village ninja told us that Madara Uchiha captured all of the Tailed Beast with the exception of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and the Nine-Tailed Fox!"**_

Gobi says, in a plain tone, _**"Maybe, I should explain it to you!"**_ Soon enough, Gobi told Eternal Leo about his family and how it got sealed into his body.

When he was finished, Eternal Leo yells out, shocked, _**"Mom was a ninja from the Rock Village and the previous jinchuriki before me!"**_

Gobi says, with a nod, _**"Indeed, Ryoga Hibiki, when your mother gave birth to me, I went into your body and your grandfather gave you a seal to trap me within you while died in the process! Your parents didn't tell you, because they were protecting you from Madara Uchiha from his cursed Sharingan, a trait that all Uchihas possess, including those Higurashi and Tendo girls!"**_

Eternal Leo asks, perplexed, _**"What do you mean!"**_

Gobi says, in a serious tone, _**"Look, kid! Ask Koenma or Soun Tendo, when this battle is done, but Kagome Higurashi and Akane Tendo are both descendants of the Uchiha clan!"**_

Eternal Leo yells out, shocked, _**"No way!"**_

Gobi says, seriously, _**"Even when I'm sealed away in this body, I can pick up their auras and they're the same as those from those from the Uchiha! Even with their Sharingan, they don't stand a chance in Hell against Inuyasha, Ranma, and their families, who happens to possess and mastered their Sharingans! Ask Koenma or Soun Tendo for more information, I'll give you more of my power to help you defeat Ranma Saotome in this fight!"**_ Soon enough, Gobi starts to transfer some of his chakra towards Eternal Leo's body, giving him great power.

(**Back in the Digital World; at the same time**)

Back in the Digital World, we find Eternal Starfire, fully recovering from his fight, gets on his feet on the river's surface as he sense something demonic coming from behind him and he turns to see yellow chakra coming from Eternal Leo's unconscious form, which was still floating on the river's surface.

Eternal Starfire says, stunned, "What in the…!" As the yellow demonic chakra surges out of Eternal Leo's body, Eternal Leo, himself, is levitated onto his feet and he punches Eternal Starfire's face, throwing him away from him and leaving Eternal Starfire, himself, holding his face while lying on the water's surface, yelping in pain. Eternal Leo screams out in intense pain as more demonic chakra surges through his body, it takes the form of a dragon with yellow demonic eyes, and the energy dragon gives out a demonic dragon roar of terrible power.

As he was halfway recovered, Eternal Starfire looks at Eternal Leo and he thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"What the hell is this!"_ As the demonic energy surges through Eternal Leo's body, he undergoes a horrible transformation as his nails grew to length of six inch, the marks that came on his cheeks were fiery red and there are four on each cheek, his incisors grew and became more animal-like, his ears becomes pointed, his brown eyes turn into blood red demonic ones, a pair of dragon-like fiery red 'chakra wings' are added to his back, and finally, two fiery red dragon-like chakra 'tails' come out of his tailbone area. Before Eternal Starfire could react, Eternal Leo blasts a shockwave that knocks water over to Eternal Starfire, making him cover his face and not seeing the powerful kick that hit him in the ribs, knocking him away from him, making him skid across the river's surface while recovering from the blow as he slids back a few more feet and jumps onto another log trunk top.

Eternal Starfire thinks in his mind, surprised, _"What was that! I can still read his movements, but his battle aura…it's…it's like it has a mind of its own! Even my Sharingan can't follow it! That yellow aura…that's no ordinary…battle aura…!"_

Prince Kansu tells Eternal Starfire, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Ranma, I don't know how, but it seems that Hibiki has is a Jinchuriki like Naruto is!"**_

Eternal Starfire yells out, shocked, _**"A jinchuriki! You mean that P-chan has a demon inside him too!"**_

Prince Kansu tells Eternal Starfire, _**"Yes! The only way to defeat him is to use the curse mark to full power!"**_

Eternal Starfire tells Prince Kansu, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Look, man, I don't need to go to full power! I can beat him without it! He just got me by surprise that's all! Just watch!"**_ Eternal Starfire calls out, in a dark cold strong tone, "I think that I can understand you now!" Eternal Starfire then jumps from the log and on to a few small rock made islands as Eternal Leo flies towards Eternal Starfire with incredible speed and Eternal Starfire fires a barrage of Fireballs with his mouth, courtesy of his **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**, but Eternal Leo dodges them all and Eternal Starfire does more ninja hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Eternal Starfire then fires a huge fireball from his mouth towards Eternal Leo, who flies towards it, engulfing him, but it the Five Tailed Dragon's chakra protects Eternal Leo from the fire. Eternal Starfire thinks in his mind, shocked, _"That demon's chakra is protecting him!"_ Eternal Starfire then thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Calm down! As long as I keep my distance, I'll be fine!"_

Eternal Leo then extends his left arm as a chakra made arm stretches to grab Eternal Starfire, but he jumps high to dodge it, and does many maneuvers to escape from them. Soon enough, the yellow demonic clawed him makes a diversion into the river and grabs Eternal Starfire, throwing him towards a mountainous wall, hitting him hard, as he slumps to the ground. Eternal Starfire slowly stands up as he sees a huge yellow chakra made clawed hand coming towards him and he makes a run from it. The huge hand crashes onto the ground, making a huge dent that forces Eternal Starfire against the wall.

Eternal Starfire thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"He's like Naruto now! All I can do is dodge!"_ Just then, the dragon clawed chakra hand, grabs Eternal Starfire by the waist, holds him to the wall, pulls him back towards the now demonic Eternal Leo as Eternal Leo, himself, punches Eternal Starfire, throwing him back, crashing to the mountain wall, breaking a few ribs. Eternal Starfire wipes the blood from his mouth and he says, with an evil giggle, "Oh well! I'm getting rounded, I guess! It can't be helped, but you're not leaving me with any choice here, P-chan!" Eternal Starfire slowly stands up onto his feet as he activates his curse mark to Stage Two as his skin turns eerie green, his hair gains red highlights, his fingernails as turned to claws, and his iris gains a yellow color. Eternal Starfire says, with an evil sly grin, "Congratulations, P-chan! You've gotten a front row seat to see my full power and this is it!"

Eternal Leo thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Ranma…!"_

Eternal Starfire says, with an evil smile, "There's no way that I can lose!" Eternal Leo then rushes over to Eternal Starfire, knocking him to multiple mountain walls, creating a smoke screen. As the smoke clears out, Eternal Leo sees in horror that a green hand like wing had grown from Eternal Starfire's back, protecting him from his attacks. The wing then throws Eternal Leo away from him and getting him to crashing towards a mountain wall across the river, near a waterfall. Eternal Leo looks at Eternal Starfire in horror as he sees him grunting in pain as another hand like wing growing out of his back.

Eternal Leo says, horrified, "Ranma…you're a monster…!"

Eternal Starfire then grunts in pain as he feels the inner pain from the curse mark and he thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"My body! I guess that I can't waste anymore time!"_

Eternal Leo then slowly stands on his feet, but winches in pain as he can't feel his left arm, and he thinks in his mind, winching, _"My left arm! I can't feel it anymore!"_

Eternal Starfire says, with a dark cold sly smile, "That power of yours! It's like Naruto! By using it, you're taking a risk, aren't you! Even with that endurance of yours, you can't handle it, can you! I guess that this is the end, right! The end of this fight!" Eternal Starfire then does ninja hand signs and he calls out, "**Chidori**!"

Eternal Leo calls out, holding up his right hand, "**Rasengan**!" Soon enough, the two attacks appears and the two rivals' attacks are then powered up to maximum power. Then, the rivals jump towards each other with their respective attacks aiming towards each other.

"**Chidori**!"

"**Rasengan**!"

The two attacks slam into each other with incredible force while creating a yellow and green colored dome of energy in front of the waterfall. Eternal Starfire punched Eternal Leo in the chest at the last second, instead of impaling him with what was left of his Chidori, while Eternal Leo scratched Eternal Starfire's forehead while leaving a mark on it.

(**With our heroes and heroine Digidestined; at the same time**)

Elsewhere, we find our Digidestined, new and old, with super-human abilities jumping from tree to tree while the non-powered members were running behind him.

Genki calls out, seriously, "I'm picking up a demon energy that's considerably huge along with negative energy belong to one of the Orichalcos members!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I know! I know that chakra! It's the same as Naruto's while the Nine-Tailed Fox took control over him! I guess that it's true that Ryoga is a jinchuriki like Naruto! This isn't good!"

(**Back with Eternal Leo and Eternal Starfire; at the same time**)

Back at the mountainous regains of the Digital World, we find the huge dome growing as the water covered most of it, breaking pieces off of mountains and made the river boil. Soon enough, a small wind storm came around almost renovating the mountains and within the yellow and green energy doom, the bright white light was formed and as Eternal Starfire and Eternal Leo were falling, time seem to turn slowly for them as they were too weak to continue their fight and they were faded out of the way. Soon enough, the energy dome faded and we see a familiar black piglet that was unconscious while standing over him was a worn out Ranko, with her curse mark turned off with two holes at the back of her orange shirt.

Ranko thinks in her mind, in a dark cold plain tone, _"I guess that the antidote had worn out now!"_ Ranko looks at P-chan's lying form, which was vulnerable for Ranko to kill him and Ranko says, in a dark cold soft tone, "Ryoga…I'm…" Just then, Ranko feels great pain from within her body that makes her collapses onto her hands and knees and coughs out blood while hovering herself above P-chan's lying form. Ranko then senses familiar auras coming near him and she thinks in her mind, in a dark cold annoyed tone, _"Oh great! It's those dorks again! I don't have the time and strength to hold them off now!"_

(**Back with our good Digidestined; at the same time**)

Getting close to the mountainous regains, we find our new and old Digidestined, minus the ones with the SOL and Orichalcos, coming towards the location of Ranma and Ryoga's fight and all they see is P-chan's lying form on the ground, but no sign of Ranko.

Mimi asks, curiously, "Are we too late?"

Ukyo calls out, surprised, "Ryoga!" Ukyo then rushes over to P-chan's side while taking out a hot water kettle from hammerspace, pours the contents onto him and he changes back into Ryoga Hibiki while unconscious.

Joe asks, curiously, "Is he…?"

Ukyo says, while shaking her head, "No! Ryoga's soul is still intacted! In the condition that Ryoga is in, he must have put up a good fight."

Jaden asks, curiously, "But didn't Ranma want him dead?"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "He did, but he probably didn't have the strength to continue while using the curse mark too much if it's the same as Orochimaru's Curse Marks."

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "And I can't pick up Ranma's scent anywhere."

TK says, in a serious tone, "He must have used Instant Transmission to get away from here with the condition that he probably must be in." As Ukyo placed Ryoga's unconscious form onto her shoulder, Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, we better take Ryoga back to the real world to get medical treatment with the wounds that he's gotten fighting Ran-chan!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Let's go, everyone!" With that, the heroes and heroines left the area while taking Ryoga back to the 'Real World' unknowing to them that, not far into the distance, a white-clad Yusuke Urameshi and Gaomon were watching them leave.

Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "This isn't good. We've got to tell the others about this."

(**Within the Orichalcos' hideout; sometime later**)

In a medical room of the Orichalcos's headquarters, we find unconscious Ranma Saotome as Ranko placed within a rejuvenation tank with an oxygen mask on her mouth while Light, Michael, Mayumi and Hikaru are doing some tests on her and Nodoka and Hotaru were in front of her along with the two Agumons, Falcomon, Tai, Hajji, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Izayoi, Renta, Sonoko, Yukiko, Allie, Tyler, and Hiroshi. Soon enough, Dartz, Naruto, and Jordan came into the room and Dartz asks, "How is he?"

Light says, with a dark cold serious tone, "He's done fine so far, sir! I honestly didn't think that Ryoga Hibiki would do this much damage to him."

Naruto asks, curiously, "How could someone like P-chan do that much damage to Ranma with Eternal Warrior powers alone?"

Dartz says, in a plain tone, "Because Ryoga Hibiki is like you, Mister Uzumaki, he's a jinchuriki!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "You mean he's like me too!"

Dartz says, with an evil smile, "You don't have to fret! He's only carries the Five-Tailed Dragon! What Madara Uchiha captured was indeed a fake Five-Tailed Beast and if he'd succeed, then it would be fatal to the ninja world."

Melody says, with a dark cold snort, "Why am I not surprised with the stupidity of humanity?"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "How long is he going to stay in that thing?"

Hikaru replies, in a dark cold plain tone, "Judging by his height, weight, and the damage that he's received, he'll be done within a day or so!"

Light says, with a dark cold sly smile, "And with his Saiyan DNA abilities along with the damage that he's received from P-chan and the new liquid that I've made, Ranma will be back even stronger than ever!"

Hajji asks, curiously, "New liquid?"

Mayumi says, with a dark cold sly grin, "The liquid that Ranma is in right now is made from synthetic Saiyan DNA. Before, we took the blood samples of Inuyasha, Ranma, and their families when Holly was with us and it took us a while to create a new liquid to make us, who don't have Saiyan DNA, even stronger than ever when we get bathed into it, but those with Saiyan DNA, will get even more stronger than ever adding to their strengths!"

Hiroshi says, with a dark cold wide smile, "No way! That's awesome!"

Naruto tells Inuyasha, in a dark cold serious tone, "Oh and by the way, you may want to punish that fleabag that we have in the dungeon a bit more."

Sonoko asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Naruto says, in a dark serious tone, "When I was giving that wolf his food, he told me that Dartz is a liar and a snake! He also said somethings that where totally out of line! He said told me that Dartz had a part to play with the Nine-Tailed Fox and he was working with Madara Uchiha!"

Nodoka says, in a dark cold snort, "Well, obviously, he's lying through his teeth! There is no way that Master Dartz would work with someone as evil and vile as Madara Uchiha!"

Melody tells Naruto, in a dark cold plain tone, "Yeah! Don't like that mangy wolf get to you, Naruto!"

Inuyasha says, with a dark cold snort, "Yeah! Koga's always running his mouth and always has him eating his words courtesy of the beating that Ane-chan gave him!"

Jordan says, in a dark cold plain tone, "Well, he said something else and it concerned with you and your family, Inuyasha-san!"

Megumi asks, curiously, "What did he say?"

Naruto says, in a dark cold serious tone, "It seems that wolf also said that Dartz had a role in Sonoko-chan, Yukiko-chan, Renta, Suzame, and your mom's death, the near death experience of Holly-chan and you, Korvo's betrayal, and Naraku's creation!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold angered tone, "He told that!"

Jordan says, with a nod, "That's right, Melody-san! He also wore revenge against Dartz-sama based on those lies!"

Dartz says, in a calm tone, "It seems that Koga has resort into lying, knowing that Inuyasha-sama and his family are nearing their goal in killing him as well as Kagome Higurashi and her friends!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold angered tone, "That damn wolf has gone too far! I'm not as weak as that backstabbing miko when I was naïve! He's dead!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, "Calm down, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha says, in a dark cold serious tone, "But mom, that wolf has gone too far this time and with that that rotten miko protecting him, he'll soon be dealt with!"

Hotaru says, with an evil sly smile, "I've got the perfect way of making sure that wolf gets what he deserves! Spitting out lies about the man that saved as from our Hell will not go unpunished! That wolf will soon feel the burns on his body from flames of divine retribution!"

(**Inside of the Shadow Realm; On the meanwhile**)

Within the mysterious Shadow Realm, we find Yami Bakura AKA Zorc standing in front of a huge shadow of a monstrous form that was forming.

Yami Bakura says, with an evil smile, "Yes, my pet! It's time to do battle!" Yami Bakura then gives an evil sinister laugh that's so vile that plenty of the strongest willed people, male or female, in the world would have shivers send down their spines as Yami Bakura prepares his evil plans for our heroes and heroines.

(**Back with our heroes and heroines; sometime later**)

Within the living room in Chazz's redesigned room, we find our heroes and heroines, with the exception of Akane, Kari, and Yolei, standing in front of the couch where an unconscious and bandaged Ryoga Hibiki was lying. Ms. Fontaine and Tsunade were checking his physical status and he seemed to be fine, however, he hasn't regained consciousness.

Kasumi says, in a plain tone, "I still can't believe that Ryoga-kun actually has some beast living within his body."

Koenma tells Kasumi, in a plain tone, "Each Jinchuriki gains some of the physical appearances of its beast, namely Ryoga's fangs."

Tea asks, while looking for Akane, "Where's Akane?"

Ukyo replies, "She didn't want to see Ryoga's face after what happened. She still hates him for lying to her and failing to bring Ranchan back."

Yukio says, plainly, "Can you really blame her? One of the people that she thought that was so trustworthy, loyal, and dependable had deceived her in the biggest way. That was a huge blow to her heart and pride."

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "Who would have thought that Ranma of all people could do that to Ryoga? Even with the **Bakusai ****Tenketsu** and Eternal Warrior endurance, Ryoga couldn't stand up to Ranma's growing strength and power. I knew that Ranma was getting stronger by the minute when he's with Dartz, but who would have noticed that he'd be able to do this much damage to someone like Ryoga."

Soun says, in a plain tone, "And judging what you told us about the jinchuriki's power and with the kind of damage that Ranma-kun may have gotten with his fight with Ryoga-kun, the next time we see Ranma-kun, he'll be even stronger than before, making it even more nearly impossible to save him."

Botan says, while looking at Holly, "Of course. It's not a complete loss. Don't forget that we have someone with Saiyan DNA blood and a Chosen Hanyou to boot."

Holly says, with a small sad smile, "I'm still upset about my actions while under the Orichalcos's control, but I'll try my best." Holly thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Especially what's been happening to me lately."_ Holly then thinks in her mind, while looking at her claws, _"Lately, I can't transform back into my human form like I used to before. Something must be preventing me from transforming back to a human! I don't want to even look at these claws until Master Totosai finishes my sword to keep my demon blood under wraps similar to Inuyasha's sword. When Dartz told me what really happened between Kagome and the Light of Destruction, I felt an uncontrollable rage and bloodlust that I wanted to release and that's what I want to prevent."_ Holly then looks at Genki and NekitaKariba and she thinks in her mind, _"I don't want to hurt anyone people who I care and love with my claws."_

Just then an ill chill comes in the wind and Melissa says, seriously, "But something is here. Something evil."

Erin says, with a plain tone, "Me too! I sense an ancient and powerful evil nearby."

Tristan asks, nervously, "Where?" Just then a scream rips through the air and Joey and Tristan scream out in shock.

Takara says, shocked, "I think that answers our question."

Erin retorts, plainly, "Obviously." Without another word being said, the super-powered members of the group heads off outside of the building and into the forest to the source of the voice and without a short time, they find Yami Bakura standing in front of an Academy Duel Disk with a dueling deck inside, but no duelist.

Yugi says, surprised, "Zorc!"

Joey says, with a snort, "Just what we didn't need, gang!"

Kira yells out, with a serious glare, "What do you want, Zorc?"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "The usual: the head of the Yukimura girl!"

NekitaKariba says, strongly, "Not on your life, you creep!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil smile, "We shall see…Mulan! Yes, I know that you're one of the 'Chosen Hanyous'…" Yami Bakura then says, looking at Holly, "And the same for this half-demon, Kasa, over there and if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the Orichalcos's minions!"

Holly winches at the memory and Zera says, while cracking her claws, "You've just sealed away your chances of staying in this world, Zorc!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil chuckle, "Unlike like those weak demons, I'm not afraid of you, Zera…or you go by Runo instead. Face it! I've got more power in my right finger than you do in each of your bodies!"

Genki says, with a snarl while powering up his **Spirit Gun**, "We'll see, pal! I've got a pretty strong finger myself!"

Genkai yells out to Genki, strongly, "No, you idiot!"

"**Spirit Gun**!"

Genki fires a huge and powerful **Spirit Gun** blast from his right index finger at Yami Bakura, who doesn't budge as something comes between him and the blast, hitting it and causing a huge explosion. Genki says, while slightly weak, "Now, what was that you said about you having more power in your finger than we have in our entire bodies!"

Just then, Yami Bakura's evil laugh had boomed from the smoke as it clears out to reveal a huge horned orge yokai with golden skin and green eyes with dark orange stripes on his body with its long tail with a huge burn mark from Genki's **Spirit Gun** in front of Yami Bakura, who has his DiaDhank replacing his duel disk.

Genki exclaims, shocked, "What the Hell!"

Joey yells out, shocked, "That ain't Diabound!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil smirk, "Very observant, Wheeler! This is Diabound's sister, Daibound! She's just as strong and powerful as my Diabound!" Yami Bakura says, while pointing at Genki, "…and I'll think I'll give a small demonstration on one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives! The one who gave that mark on my pet!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "Oh no, Genki!"

Yami Bakura calls out, in a strong tone, "No Daibound, attack!" Soon enough, Daibound lunges at Genki, who was shell-shocked to even move.

Holly exclaims, horrified, "No!"

"**Comet Power Up Engage**!"

"**Taurus Power Up Engage**!"

Soon enough, Holly and NekitaKariba were bathed in red and yellow lights, their clothes melt away as red and golden ribbons were wrapped around them and transforming into a new Divine Comet and a new Divine Warrior as they zip quickly, knocking Daibound's attack away from Genki.

Divine Comet's hairstyle was still the same, but it was changed into a similar style as Kasa's, there is a crown of a small dark red feather in the forward portion of her scalp, mark of a flaming comet is on her forehead, she still has her Millennium Earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is icy blue in color, a golden heart and orange comet shaped jewel is in the center of the choker, she has on a pure silver top with ¾ sleeves, and she has on fiery red long gloves that were fingerless that reveals her sharp claws and stretched to her elbows, her gypsy styled mini-skirt is triple-layered with fiery-red, orange, and yellow as the colors, the orange starburst is a jewel on the top center portion of the mini-skirt, the bow on the rear of her mini-skirt is red in color, there are two pouches for shuriken and kunai knives attached to a black cloth kneecap on her right knee, and she had on boots that were a similar style to Melody/Sestuna's Millennium Boots, but they were fiery red in color. Strapped to her waist was a Japanese katana with a fiery red, orange, and yellow colored hilt and silver blade with ancient markings on the blade.

The new Divine Warrior next to Divine Comet had NekitaKariba's hairstyle and Mulan's, NekitaKariba's past self, hair color, she had two sets of three small golden feathers in left forward and right forward portions of her scalp, one set for each side, the astrological symbol of Taurus in emerald green on her forehead, bright green colored lips, her earrings consist of consist of an emerald in the shape of a bull above golden heart and star jewels, her choker is emerald green with a golden heart jewel and emerald in the form of the astrological symbol of Taurus in the center of the choker, she has on a pure silver shoulderless top with pure silver straps around her upper arms while showing a bit of her cleavage and one-tenth of her navel, her Millennium Brooch is on the bust area of her top, her long gloves has emerald green bands on them with three small golden feathers attached to the ends at the ends of the gloves, her mini-skirt is triple layered with emerald green, dark blue, and yellowish-orange as the colors, there is a heart jewel with four golden angel wings attached to the heart jewel on the top center portion of her mini-skirt, she has a bow on the rear of her skirt that is ruby red in color, her boots are similar to Melody/Sestuna's high-heeled boots, except they are emerald green in color and they have two golden angel wings on each heel, and she has four golden angel wings coming out of her back. Attached to her mini-skirt is a hammer similar to Norse God of Thunder, Thor, would have expect it has a silver 'head' and an emerald green handle with the symbol of Taurus engraved on the hammer.

Divine Comet asks Genki, "Are you okay?"

Genki says, with a nod, "I'm fine!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil sneer, "So, the two 'Chosen Hanyous', Divine Comet and Divine Taurus have come, eh! Well, it wouldn't make any difference in the end!"

Davis says, with a serious glare, "How about if we add some in the mix!"

"**Moon Eternal Engage**!"

"**Shining Eternal Engage**!"

"**Fire Star Power Engage**!"

"**Light Star Power Engage**!"

While Davis, TK, Sayu, and Amaya transform into their Eternal/Divine Warrior forms, depending on your gender, Zera transforms into Runo.

Yami Bakura says, with a sneer, "Do you really believe that you can stop me, fools? Show them Daibound!" Daibound unleashes a powerful shockwave that throws some of our heroes and heroines to the ground, but there are plenty of them still standing.

Genki calls out, "You really think so, pal! Maybe this shall show you what's up?"

Yami Bakura replies, with an evil taunting tone, "What?"

But then a familiar voice calls out, "Black Rose Flare!" Soon after, Daibound was hit with a powerful dark violet blast filled with black rose petals in which everyone looks to see Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) behind Keiko, who has her duel disk active.

Kuwabara says, with a grin, "Nice one, Keiko!"

Yami Bakura says, with a smirk, "Ah, yes! I had forgotten about her! I need to destroy her to ensure that she doesn't get the Pharaoh's power!"

Keiko asks, seriously, "What do you mean?"

Yami Bakura says, with a grin, "You are not going to live to find out, little girl!"

"**Spirit Gun!**"

Three voices yell out at the same time causing three powerful blasts of spirit energy to hit Daibound at the same time in which Yami Bakura winches in pain from the attack.

Runo says, with a snort, "Fool. Did you forget that we were here? Your creature might be powerful, but combination of our powers makes us more than able to crush it!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil smile, "You really think that? Think again!" When the smoke and dust cleared, Daibound had only minor burn markings and he yells out, laughing, "Fools! Daibound is twice as strong as the last form of Diabound that you had already fought against!"

Tea asks, stunned, "What?"

Yugi says, seriously, "That means that this creature is far stronger than Diabound and it will take a lot more to defeat it!"

Yami Bakura says, with a wicked smirk, "That's right, little Yugi! And that's more than your friends have!"

Divine Comet says, with a serious tone, "You really want to try it!"

Yami Bakura says, with an evil grin, "Do you really want to try me, you little tool? Or should I say 'former tool'? Personally, I wonder why Yukimura deals with pathetic little tools that Dartz and Sartorius throws out!"

Runo says, anger laced her voice, "You have just signed your own death warrant!" In which soon enough, the battle begins with Daibound with the Divine/Eternal Warriors unleashing powerful blasts of energy that force the monster back, but don't seriously injure him.

Genki says, with a serious tone, "Keep moving everyone! Don't let him get a bead on us!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Don't need to tell us twice!" Soon after, Kira and Hikari Urameshi join in and everyone starts to attack all around Daibound in which they launch multiple attacks from different directions making the creature disoriented and confused through it manages to get in a good counterattack once in a while.

Yami Bakura says, annoyed, "This is getting annoying!"

Genki says, getting behind Daibound, "Gotcha!" But then Daibound attacks with its tail knocking Genki to the ground.

Yami Bakura yells out, with a wicked grin, "No, mortal! I have you!" Daibound then unleashes a more powerful version of Diabound's **Spiral Wave** attack at Genki, who is unable to dodge.

Divine Comet calls out, shocked, "Genki!" Divine Comet then gets in-between Genki and the attack causing her to cry out in extreme pain as she takes the attack full force in which her badly smoking form filled with exposed arms and legs filled with burns and cuts, collapses to the ground.

Runo and Genki exclaim, horrified, "Holly!"

Divine Taurus yells out, angrily, "You're going to pay!" Divine Taurus then leaps in the attack, preparing to finish this battle, but Daibound grabs Divine Taurus and slams her into ground so hard that it causes a small crater to form in the wake.

Korvo exclaims, horrified, "Milo-chan!"

Runo says, a DiaDhank forming on her left wrist, "I've had enough of this!" Just then Keiko's notices her deck is glowing.

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"My deck…?"_

Runo chants out, "_Almighty protector of the sun and sky… I beg of thy heed my cry… transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight… I beseech thee, grace our humble game… but I first shall call out thy name… Winged Dragon of Ra!_" Soon after, the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?) appears in its full glory with a mighty roar.

Yami Bakura says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Runo yells out, "Blaze Cannon Blast!" The Winged Dragon of Ra unleashes a powerful blast of solar energy/flames that slam into Daibound and Yami Bakura yells out in pain as he is hurt sharing the pain of its monster.

Runo says, with a deadly tone, "You shall pay for what you have done, fiend!" Runo then uses a whip made of Sacred Energy and slams into Daibound causing multiple explosions while the unconscious and critically wounded Divine Comet lays down greatly wounded.

Yami Bakura thinks in his mind, _"I can't take much more and neither can Daibound!"_ Soon after, Daibound blocks another attack in which it uses its tail to capture Divine Comet and put her in front of Daibound.

Genki says, shocked, "Holly!"

Runo yells out, demandingly, "Let her go or else…!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sneer, "Or else you'll what? You won't dare risk hurting your precious sister, Runo!"

Tea says, with an angered tone, "That's a dirty trick, Zorc!"

Joey says, with a nod, "Yeah, jerk! That's low even for you!"

Yami Bakura says, with a sinister smile, "I really don't care as long as I win! Now, Daibound, take out the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Daibound unleashes a powerful attack on the Winged Dragon of Ra and blasts right through its chest destroying it in which Runo gasps out in pain and holds her right hand over her heart area of her chest as she falls to her knees.

Kira says, shocked, "Runo!"

Korvo, Kenochi, and Inu no Taishou exclaim, horrified, "Zera!" On the meanwhile, Divine Comet cracks her eye open a bit to see Runo fall to her knees in which Daibound turns towards Genki who tries to attack Yami Bakura, but he gets pinned to the ground and coughs out blood as two of his ribs are broken.

Divine Comet says, weakly, "Genki…" She then falls into deep unconsciousness seemly as Yami Bakura laughs at his seemly approaching victory.

Yami Bakura says, evilly, "No one can stop me!" Yami Bakura tells Genki, "Any last words, boy?"

Genki says, with a snort, "Piss off, jerk!"

Yami Bakura says, with a grin, "As you wish… Daibound, finish him off!" The sister of Diabound prepares to finish Genki off in which plenty call out his name in which something stirs in Divine Comet in which plenty of the spiritually sensitive members of our heroes and heroines sense.

Keiko thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What's this feeling?"_ Just then they hear Yami Bakura cry out in pain and they look to see Divine Comet cutting off the tail that held her in which she slices through the arm holding Genki.

Yami Bakura stumbles back in pain and he says, with a low growl, "Why you…?" But then he stops when he sees Divine Comet's eyes are slit-like and such when Inuyasha's demon blood takes over his mind.

Genki says, weakly, "Holly…"

Mimi asks, fearfully, "What's with the eyes?"

Sora says, fearfully, "I don't want to know…"

Runo thinks in her mind, _"This is not good."_ Divine Comet gives an animal-like roar as she slices Daibound apart and Yami Bakura cries out in pain as his new monster is destroyed in a brutal fashion.

Kuwabara says, shocked, "Brutal!"

Jaden says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Syrus says, grossed out, "Gross! I didn't know Holly could be that way!"

Shippo yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Holly's become a FULL yokai!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "This isn't good!"

Hassleberry asks, curiously, "What's the big deal? She's a full-fledged yokai now, so that means that we'll stand a chance in living!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh, "My friend, that's where you'd be wrong?"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "If she's anything like Inuyasha or Melody, Holly's yokai blood has taken over her mind, making her forget a friend or foe!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "And with Inuyasha in the Orichalcos's power, there will be nothing stopping her!"

Eternal Moon says, seriously, "Wait a sec…! I think I remember Pacifier Breath…telling us this!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "We're going to have something similar to whenever the Nine-Tailed Fox taking over Naruto's mind!"

Genki says, horrified, "No! She wouldn't!" Genki calls out, seriously, "Holly, I know that you are in there! Fight it! Stop the demon controlling you!"

Yami Bakura says, gripping his chest, "What manner of beast are…you?"

Divine Comet says, with a demonic grin unlike her, "Who cares? Because I'm through with you, you're going to…!" Just then, the real Divine Comet calls out, mentally, _**"Disappear!" **_Just then Divine Comet winches in pain and is unable to move.

Divine Comet thinks in her mind, with a dark demonic serious tone, _"What in the hell? Why can't I move?"_ Just then a spiritual image of the real Divine Comet holding her demonic counterpart appears.

Divine Comet calls out, from her own mind, _**"I don't know how you are, but you're not interfering!"**_

'Demon Divine Comet' replies, with a demonic strong tone while trying to get in control, _**"Shut up! You're the one that's interfering! I was going to kill him! You won't win if you don't let me go! You fool! You're way too soft!"**_

Divine Comet yells out, seriously, _**"I don't care! You're not going to kill anyone in my body!"**_

'Demon Divine Comet' calls out, with a demonic angry tone, _**"You little bitch! You're way too soft to deal with Zorc! As a matter of fact, you're way too soft to be a demon period! After I've killed him, we won't have to deal with him anymore! It's a demon way! Kill or be killed! It's as simple as that! If I let you take over, we'll be dead! I refuse to be killed by anyone, especially Zorc! Now, let me go!"**_

Divine Comet says, strongly, _**"Never!"**_ Just then, Divine Comet's body glows demonic red while both sides were trying to fight for control.

Genki asks, curiously, "What's happening!"

Genkai says, in a serious tone, "They're fighting! Holly's human and demon spirits! They're fighting for control!" Divine Comet keeps swirling around while holding her head and crying in pain

Kurama says, with a serious and logical tone, "Master Genkai is correct and I'm afraid that Lady Holly's human spirit is losing." True to Kurama's words, Divine Comet snarls demonically while the human part of her was trying to gain control, but failing.

Genki exclaims, while running towards Divine Comet, "Holly!"

Sesshomaru says, in a low mutter, "That fool!"

Kenochi calls out, seriously, "Get away! It's too dangerous!"

Genki calls out, seriously, "I know Holly! She would never willingly hurt anyone at all! I trust her with my life!" Genki goes over to Divine Comet and he says, pleadingly, "Holly, please, don't transform! Don't let the demon within you control you!" Just then, Divine Comet grabs Genki's arms and while growling, sinks her claws into them, causing him to yelp in pain.

Kudamon calls out, worriedly, "Genki, no!"

As she has Genki in her grip, Divine Comet's demon half was slowly losing its grip and Eternal Moon exclaims, horrified, "Genki!"

Genki exclaims, while winching in pain, "No, stay back, Davis! I got this!"

Hiei says, in his usual tone, "Sometimes, I can't even comprehend the stupidity of the human race!"

Eri exclaims, worriedly, "He's nuts! She'll tear him to shreds!"

Runo calls out, strongly, "You fool! She'll kill you! She won't be able to recognize you!"

Genki exclaims, strongly while feeling Divine Comet's claws digging further to his skin, "I'm still not leaving her like this!" Soon enough, blood comes out of Genki's arms and as the scent of Genki's blood went to Divine Comet's nose, Divine Comet's human half was continuing to fight for control.

Divine Comet says, in a strained voice, "G…Genki…!" Divine Comet's bangs covered her red eyes as she's continued to fight for control of her mind while her claws were still in Genki's arms. Unknown to the others, Kagome got a strong pang in her chest and she thinks in her mind, _"This is weird! I feel like I'm watching myself helping Inuyasha whenever he turns into a full demon, like Genki is doing for Holly right now!"_

Divine Comet says, in a strained voice, "G…Gen…ki…g…get away…!"

Genki tells her, seriously, "No way, Holly! I'll never leave you like this!" Genki slowly places his arms around Divine Comet's body and he tells her, in a kind, caring, and loving voice unlike him, "Holly, before, remember when you hate your claws because of the pain and suffering that they've brought on innocent people when you were with the Orichalcos and I said that I trusted you with those claws of yours with my life! I still meant it now and if I leave you, right now, then…I wouldn't live with myself if anything bad happens to you! You're not a heartless monster! Even if you're human, demon, and half-demon, to me you're still the same girl that I met in the Monster Rancher world! The same kind, caring, loving, strong, and beautiful girl that I know and…love…!" Divine Comet's red glowing eyes widened as she feels Genki's lips onto hers, kissing her, which got her Millennium Earrings glowed golden as the Millennium appears on the foreheads of Genki and Divine Comet, which got Yami Bakura's attention and the demonic markings on Divine Comet's face to slowly disappear. Divine Comet says, in her mind, _"Genki…!"_ After her red glowing eyes had returned to golden, Divine Comet closed her eyes and returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around Genki's neck and shoulders. Soon enough, the kiss ended and Divine Comet says, embracing Genki, "You idiot! Why did have to be so reckless? I could have killed you!"

Genki says, with a weak loving smile, "At…least…you're back…!" Soon enough, Genki loses consciousness, after losing so much energy, in Divine Comet's arms and Divine Comet exclaims, horrified, "Genki!"

Yami Bakura thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That boy! He…stopped Kasa's reincarnation's transformation…! I never witness anything like that since the days of the Shadow Games! He cares for the hanyou! This boy…he resembles…!"_ Just then, an image of an Ancient Egyptian prince that looks like Genki, wearing clothes similar to what Atem wore during his prince days appears in Yami Bakura's mind. Yami Bakura's eyes widen in shock and he yells out, angrily, "You!" Just as Yami Bakura was going to make a move, Runo's voice calls out, strongly, "Don't even think about it, fiend!" Yami Bakura turns to see a slightly weakened Runo with a dark violet energy blast aimed at him and Runo says, with a deadly serious tone, "You make one move against my sister and I'll kill you!"

Keiko yells out, strongly, "Give it up, Zorc! It's over!"

Yami Bakura says, in a serious tone, "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war! Not only that I will claim your life, Yukimura, but that boy, Genki Sakura, will die by my hands!" Just then Yami Bakura creates a powerful flash that blinds everyone and when they are able to see, they find Yami Bakura gone!

Tea says, amazed, "He's gone!"

Joey says, with a snort, "Coward."

Yugi says, with a serious tone, "But Zorc will be back, everyone."

Eternal Shining Star says, in a serious tone, "It seems that Keiko isn't the only one that Zorc wants, but Genki for some odd reason!"

Divine Comet says, holding the unconscious Genki in her arms, "Genki…" Soon enough, Runo appears by her sister's side and Runo tells Divine Comet, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Holly! Your human friend isn't hurt much!"

Divine Comet says, worriedly, "I hope so, Ane-chan!" Divine Comet looks at her claws, which were drenched with Genki's blood, and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I did it, again! I hurt Genki! How could he keep risking his life for me even after the damage that I've done to him!"_

_**~Next Time~**_

Totosai: Here you go, Holly! This sword is called the Ryurinmaru, sister to your brother's sword, the Tetsusaiga!

Kagome: Tetsusaiga's sister! No way!

Genki: Next time! **Meido Zangetsuha**


	126. Meido Zangetsuha

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all or any of its characters. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Haruka Shinomori, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'll be adding some Bleach characters, but they will not be the same ones that you know. They will retain their personalities, but different pasts. Also, I'd like to say that the lime scenes with the Orichalcos controlled Renta and Melody as well as Genki and Holly are done by a fellow anime Fan Fiction author of my school.

**Chapter 126: Meido Zangetsuha**

(**The early evening after Yami Bakura's third retreat; Deep within the abandoned dorm**)

Deep within the abandoned dorm, we find Totosai putting the finishing touches on a sword that was hidden within the shadows by blowing fire onto the blade and hammering it with his large mallet while his three-eyed cow was sleeping.

Totosai says, with a smile, "It's almost done!"

Just then, a familiar male rings out, "Totosai!" Totosai turns to see Inu no Taisho walking towards him.

Totosai says, with a smile, "What's up?"

Inu no Taishou says, with a sly smile with a wink, "Totosai, my friend! Could you do me a little fever?"

Totosai asks, curiously, "What is it?"

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

In Sartorius's quarters within the 'White Dorm', we found Yusuke Urameshi and Gaomon in front of their fellow SOL members, namely our SOL controlled heroes and heroines as they told them what had happened with Ryoga Hibiki and the Orichalcos controlled Ranma Saotome.

When they were done, Sakura says, in a shocked tone, "You're kidding! Hibiki was generating the same power as a Jinchuriki!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "I should have known! You see, when I first arrived on this island and when I first saw Ryoga Hibiki, I noticed that he was another Jinchuriki and I was right!"

Hinata says, in a stunned tone, "Another Jinchuriki! But there were only nine, the final battle between the Elemental Countries and the Akatsuki, they used the beasts they captured against us!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed, however, one of those beasts that the Akatsuki used was a complete fake!"

Sakura says, in a stunned tone, "A fake! But how!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "That's correct, Miss Haruno! You see, I did some reasearch on the Hibiki family and I found out that the beast that the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha used was Five-Tailed Dolphin, which was a fake Buji, the true 'Five-Tails' was a dragon and it was sealed away within Ryoga Hibiki as an infant when he was born. You see, his mother was the previous Jinchuriki of the Five-Tailed Dragon and she, like Naruto Uzumaki's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, survived the extraction of the beast and under the orders of the Tsuchikage, Onoki, the newborn Ryoga and his mother left the Stone village and away from the dangers of Madara and the Akatsuki. If Madara had completed his task to capture all Buji and recreate the Jubi, along with the fake Five-Tails, then he would have most likely caused a disaster and destroyed himself along with the majority of the Elemental Countries as well as damaged the Earth so greatly that it would take millennia to repair."

Tenten says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That wasn't funny! He could have killed us along with himself!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Most likely, Dartz already knows about this and sent Ranma Saotome against him, so he could gain Mister Hibiki's inner demon and use its power to speed up the process to where the Great Leviathan would be half way revived. This is why that Ryoga Hibiki must be eliminated at all costs before the Orichalcos takes him!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Easier said than done, sir! From what Yusuke told us, Ranma has gotten a lot stronger since we last saw him!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Let's not forget about the nonbelievers, especially Keiko! They'll be watching Hibiki like a hawk, most likely put him under protection from us and the Orichalcos!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "And with the Orichalcos picking up our strategies beforehand, it's going to be real tough of taking Hibiki out!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "I know what you all must mean! Ranma Saotome now possesses the power of an S-class demon, rivaling Mister Urameshi here!"

Yusuke says, with a cold snarl, "And with that Saiyan DNA abilities of his, Ranma will get even stronger than he was when he was fighting that pervert, Hibiki!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "And that's with Inuyasha and his family too!"

Sakura says, in a cold angered snarl, "Now, I'm really tempted to knock Haga's and Tenku's teeth out for this! They've cost us really valuable members that would be useful! Damn it!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I know how you all must feel, but we must have faith in the Light and destiny!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "We will, sir! I just want my cousin back from that monster and we'll do whatever it takes!"

Yusuke says, with a nod, "That's right and in the process, after getting Keiko and Inuyasha as well as Kagome, I'm going to start grinding Dartz into the ground! He's pissed me off way too much in this lifetime!"

(**Within the Orichalcos hideout; at the same time**)

Inside of the Orichalcos headquarters, we find ourselves within one of the bedrooms which was locked and we find Renta, dressed in his usual Orichalcos clothing, standing in front of a bathroom, which was in the bedroom with an annoyed and impatient look on his face. Earlier, Renta and Melody made their way to the room, he was currently in at the moment, which was Melody's room, and Melody wanted to change into something that Allie gave her for her to display for Renta.

Renta says, with a dark cold impatient tone, "Oi Melody, how long are you going to stay in there!"

Melody's voice calls out, in a dark cold annoyed tone, "Mou! Would you please be impatient for one second! I want to show you a dress that Allie gave me!"

Renta says, with a dark cold sly and seductive tone, "What's the point in putting it on, since it's going to be taken off!"

Melody yells out, in a dark cold serious tone, "Renta, I happen to really like this dress and if you by any chance literately rip it off while trying to take it off or try to hurry me up again, then I won't let you touch me for a week!"

This didn't suit well for Renta as he gets a panicked look on his face and Renta says, worriedly, "Okay Me-chan, I'll be good! I promise!"

Melody says, with a dark cold loving and seductive tone, "I'll hold you to it, Re-chan!" Just then, the door opened, which got Renta's attention, as he turns to see and he was shocked to see his mate-to-be standing in front of him in a long fitting dark blue sundress that stopped at her mid-thigh showing off her slender and seductive legs and voluptuous body with slim waist. The dress was held up by two dark blue thick straps on her shoulders and showed a bit of her cleavage. Melody's silver hair is hanging down to her waist, making her to Renta, a vision to behold. Renta licked his lips at this site wanting to grab Melody and take her right there.

Melody says, with a dark cold seductive tone, "I take it from your expression that you like what you see!"

Renta says, with a dark cold sly grin, "I don't like it! I love it! It's getting hard to control myself!"

Melody says, with a dark cold giggle, "Remember what I said, koi!" Melody then takes a small leap toward her mate-to-be and kisses him on the lips as she wraps her arms around Renta's neck. Soon enough, Renta returns the kiss with the same amount of passion as he places his hands onto Melody's waist, pulling her closer to him. While their tongues fight with each other, Melody ran her hands inside Renta's soft black hair while Renta wraps his left arm around Melody's slender waist and his right hand ran on her back. Melody then gets on her bare toes to press her breasts to Renta's chest, causing his 'member' to hardened as he feels the soft mounds on his chest and Melody's lips form a dark cold sly grin with a giggle to add. Renta forces Melody's legs to be wrapped around his waist, then pushed her to the bed with Melody's back lying on the bed and Renta on top of her. Renta then starts to 'feast' upon Melody's neck, sucking it while leaving hickies behind it, causing Melody to moan in pleasure. Melody silently gasps in surprise as she feels Renta's left hand latched to her right breast, feeling it while the other hand was at her back, pulling the left strap down her shoulder and sends soft kisses on the bare skin as he lowers the other strap and pulls the dress down to reveal her voluptuous and curved breasts concealed by a dark pink strapless bra. Renta licked his lips at this as he stares at his soon-to-be mate's cleavage, hungrily, and went in to kiss it, sending wonderful shivers down Melody's spine.

Melody says, with a dark cold moan, "Re-chan…ah…ta…ah!" Melody then arches her back, giving free access to the back clasp for Renta to touch, which he did, and after a few tries, undid it and throws it away. Then, Melody covers her breasts with her arms and sends a dark cold annoyed glare at Renta. Melody says, with a dark cold serious tone, "Renta, lose the top now or you won't play with these lovely mounds you love so much!"

Renta groans as he removes his tunic top and he says, with a dark cold mock annoyed glare, "My shirt is removed!"

Melody places a dark cold smile as she moves her hands through Renta's well-developed and muscular male chest and abs while uncovering her breasts. Renta goes down to kiss Melody's lips turning into a passionate one after Melody returns it while gently wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck. As he was kissing Melody, Renta feels around Melody's bare upper body with his hands and found her breasts and gently fondles and massages them. Melody moans in Renta's mouth as he did this and played with his dog ears with her fingers. Renta then kisses Melody's neck, collarbone, licks and suckles her breasts for thirty minutes while Melody plays with his dog ears, kisses down her body, and licks around her navel. Renta then goes north and meets with Melody's golden eyes, which were filled with darkness, coldness love and lust for him and a bit of loneliness in them.

Melody says, with a dark cold loving smile, "Re-chan, I love you! I love you so much that I can't stand it! When you died, it left a huge hole in my heart with nothing to fill it in! No one could replace you in my heart, not even that bird and that bumbling human from this time! I wanted to start a family with you and bare your children!"

Renta says, with a dark cold smile, "I know, Me-chan! I love you too and I'm sorry that you had to go through that loneliness and pain all those years. I wanted to start a family with you too! It's just that I wanted to avenge Hajji so much that I lost my head and died that night! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I'm so sorry that you suffered through my death!"

While tears were coming down her eyes, Melody says, with a dark cold smile, "Baka! You do you have to blame yourself for?" Melody then places her right hand onto Renta's right cheek and she says, in a dark cold soft tone, "It wasn't your fault, koishii! It was that priestess and Korvo-temae that killed you along with So-chan and Suzame-onee-chan as well as the majority of the human race! They're the ones, who stole the life that we could have had! We didn't do anything to them, but they just antagonize us! They've been doing that for years and that backstabbing miko and her worthless friends are no different! They've wrong my brother and they'll be the ones that pays and pays dearly! I wanted the humans to feel what I've felt by killing their beloved priestesses one by one, so they can feel a bit of my hatred no matter how they screamed for me and Ane-chan to spare their mikos! Most of the humans and demons are evil! I want them to be gone forever, so we could live in a peaceful world and our children would be safe too."

Renta says, with a dark cold loving smile, "Me-chan, how about once the human race as been eliminated, including that claypot witch and Inuyasha's backstabbing friends, we become mates for real! Your mother gave me her approval to court you, but I want your approval the most too, angel!"

Melody was at a moment of surprise and she says, with a dark cold smile, "Re-chan…" Melody then slightly punched Renta's chest, causing him to groan, and she says, with a dark cold loving smile and tone, "There you go again saying such stupid things! I told you that I'd be your mate all those years ago and that hasn't changed at all! I want to be with you, bear your children, watch them grow, and spend the rest of my life with you!"

Renta says, with a dark cold smile, "I'd like that too!" Renta and Melody then continue to 'make out' while removing the rest of each other's clothing.

(**During that same evening; In Holly's dreams**)

Right now, we find our magic stone wielder turned half-demon in her old Monster Rancher outfit looking around at a strange thick fog with a real confused look on her face.

Holly asks, curiously, "Where am I?" Holly then turns to see at her horror many lost monster discs and the mangled and slain bodies of Colt, her human foster father, Inuyasha, in his usual kimono, Melody, in her regular kimono, Megumi, in a yellow and orange version of her Orichalcos kimono, Zera, Kenochi, and NekitaKariba. Holly says, in a horror filled tone, "Oh my…! What happened!"

A familiar male voice croaks out, "H…Holl…Holly…!" Holly turns to see in her absolute horror Genki, who had a multiple large bloody gashes all over his chest, arms, and legs, his Obelisk Blue uniform had many slashes as well as his face and looked as if he had better days.

Holly exclaims, horrified, "Genki!" Holly runs over to the younger teen as he falls from his feet and into her arms. Holly exclaims, seriously, "Genki, what happened!"

Genki coughs out blood which made Holly cringed at the smell of his blood and Genki says, weakly, "Th…the others…Tiger…Hare…Moochi…Golem…Suezo…Granity…and…the others…tried to stop…but…!"

Holly says, horrified, "The others! You mean…!" Holly then looks at the lost discs and she says, worriedly, "You mean…they were…!"

Genki says, with a weak nod, "Yeah…! All of…our friends…all of them…are…dead…"

Holly asks Genki, seriously, "Genki, who did this! Who's responsible for this!"

In his last bit of strength, Genki slowly points his finger at…Holly, herself, and he says, in his dying breath, "Y…you…!" With that, Genki dropped his hand as he passes on leaving a grief-stricken Holly behind and Holly says, horrified, "No! I did this!"

Just then, a demonic version of her voice calls out, "That's right, Holly! You did this! You killed them!" Holly whips her head to see herself in her full-demon form.

Holly asks, seriously, "Who are you!"

Holly's 'demonic counterpart', Demon Holly, says, with a dark demonic sly smile, "What does it look like, partner! I'm you! I have to say that you've done a great job for a beginner!"

Holly yells out, strongly, "I would never do this! This can't be my doing!"

Demon Holly asks, while pointing at Holly's clawed hands, "Then, explain why your claws aren't only drenched in blood, but the furs of both Tiger and Hare!" True to her demonic counterpart's word, Holly looks at her claws and she not only sees blood, but pieces of Tiger's and Hare's furs were mixed into them.

Holly says, in a horror filled whisper, "It…can't be…! No! I couldn't have…I couldn't…"

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sinister grin, "That's right, Holly! You're the one who killed them! You've killed your brothers, sisters, foster father, friends, and Genki! You've killed them all! You're slowly turning into a killer demon like me!"

Holly says, in a horror filled tone, "No! I can't…!" Holly then yells out, with all of her might, "NO!" Then, the next thing that happens, Holly wakes up on a chair in a bit of sweat and breathing hard. Holly then finds herself on a chair, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform without her blue boots near a bed that laid a sleeping Genki without his black and blue Obelisk Blue trench coat covering his dark blue shirt and both of his upper arms bandaged. Holly then looks at her clawed hands, which weren't drenched in blood like it did in her dream. Holly thinks in her mind, _"I'm in Genki's room!"_ Holly then thinks in her mind, with a relieved sigh, _"It was only a nightmare!"_ Earlier on, Yukina healed Genki's wounds that he received from the demonized Holly in her Divine Warrior form, but Genki didn't regain consciousness and believed to have exhausted his energy, but for those who know Genki who often calls himself 'Mr. Energy' really well, especially Holly, were really worried about him. Holly feared greatly that she must have really done serious damage and blamed herself for this, but surprisingly for her, no one really blamed her for it. Koenma often joked that Genki is somewhat similar to Yusuke and Davis even though Yusuke is more stronger than the two, Davis seems to be more civil and smarter and Genki being more light-hearted and determined; they're really stubborn, too reckless for their own good, don't even think first about their own actions, and would do anything for someone they really care for even put themselves in great danger in the process.

Holly thinks in her mind, plainly while looking at the sleeping Genki, _"Well, he's always been like this: putting his life over others, especially me!"_ Holly says in her mind, while looking at her hands, _"He doesn't realize that being with me will only put himself in danger. I could have nearly killed Genki when my demon blood took over my mind. As I said earlier, Genki always puts others first, then himself!"_ Just then, Holly heard a slight groan coming from the sleeping Genki, who turned on his right side, facing her while noticing the small sweat coming from his forehead. Holly thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Genki…he's sweating…in his sleep…!"_ Holly slowly goes to places her hand to swipe away the sweat and then, she heard thumping of sorts. As she wiped the sweat away from Genki's forehead, the thumping noise got louder and louder. Holly thinks in her mind, curiously, _"What's that noise! It's coming from Genki! This thumping…it's like I'm hearing his…heartbeat! That never happened before…unless…well my hearing as well as my other senses has increased ever since I turned back into a hanyou…"_ Just then, a very pleasant and delicious scent came to Holly's nose and she thinks in her mind, _"What's this…? This scent…it's coming from…Genki…but why…?"_ As she kept listening to Genki's heartbeat as well as breathing in his scent, Holly was getting odd 'thoughts' in her head that she has never thought off and it was increasing her inner heat and felt an abnormal craving coursing through her veins. Holly thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"What's happening to me?"_ Holly then slowly moves closer to Genki's sleeping form as she unconsciously opens her mouth, hungrily, and her fangs grew a bit longer, aiming towards a spot on Genki's neck. Soon enough, Genki's moans got louder as it woke Holly from her stupor and made her jump from her chair and away from Genki's sleeping form as her fangs returned normal sized. Holly thinks in her mind, horrified, _"What was I? What in the world was I planning to do just now! It was like I was planning on eating Genki!"_

Just then, a demonic version of Holly's voice booms out from her mind, in a dark demonic tone, _**"You couldn't have been anymore wrong, Holly!"**_

Holly nearly jumped at that voice and the voice calls out, in a dark demonic tone, _**"No one can hear me except for you, Holly! I'm in your mind!"**_

Holly asks, mentality, _**"What do you want and who are you?"**_

The demonic voice rings out, in a dark demonic serious tone, _**"I'm your other half, Holly! Your demonic half! I was born around the same exact time that you were born!"**_

Holly says, lowly, _**"My demonic half!"**_

Holly's demon half, Demon Holly, says, in a dark demonic serious tone, _**"That's right! You were too weak to handle Daibound on your own! You had to be used as a shield to protect Zorc from your sister's attacks! I couldn't just stand there and let that happen, so I had to make sure that Zorc knows who he's dealing with, so I helped you out! You should be grateful, but thanks to your weakness, Zorc got away!"**_

Holly says, in a serious tone, _**"I couldn't just let you do whatever you want with my body! True, Zorc was pure evil, but I refuse to have my claws used as tools to take a life no matter how evil a person is!"**_

Demon Holly says, in a dark demonic snort, _**"That's why you're weak, but that's beside the point! I just wanted to let you know that just now, you weren't going to eat that human boy that you're so fond of, so you have nothing to worry about!"**_

Holly yells out, in a serious tone, _**"What do you mean by 'not going to eat him'! I felt an abnormal hunger coursing through my veins coming towards Genki!"**_

Demon Holly chuckles and she says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"Oh I assure you that it wasn't food that you're after! It's just that you're in the heat!"**_

Holly asks, perplexed, _**"In the heat! What does that mean!"**_

Holly's demonic counterpart says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"Well, you've heard about the birds and the bees, right? Well, you're in the mating season!"**_

Holly asks, a bit confused, _**"Mate? You mean like animals or monsters?"**_

Demon Holly replies, with a dark demonic plain tone, _**"Somewhat? It is a time that usually happens in the spring or summer for young demons that are similar to human teenagers. The time that's ripe for young demons to go mate. I do believe that Zera or Kenochi haven't told you about the demonic birds and the bees! You see, during the time of the heat, young demons and half-demons as well, like you, have their hormones and whatnot increased to unbearable levels, thus showing their bodies need to mate with another of the opposite gender. Demons usually mate with their own kinds or they usually rape humans of the opposite gender to satisfy their need."**_

Holly yells out, disgusted, _**"Oh, that's sick!"**_

Demon Holly says, plainly, _**"That's how many demons are, my dear! They don't think highly of them except to satisfy their needs, but demons like our father are among the few that fall in love with humans like our mother and mate with them for actual love. Right now, you're feeling the need to mate with that human boy!"**_

Holly gains a huge flush in her cheeks and she says, in a bit annoyed, _**"Me! Do THAT with Genki! Yeah right! As if I'd think to do that kind of fashion to him!"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"What's the big deal! It's not like he's shorter than you anymore and over the years, he's gotten taller and more 'manly'! I mean, you do love him, right!**_"

Holly's flush gets even darker as her emotions turn into deeper embarrassment and annoyance and Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic giggle, _**"Don't lie! Remember, I'm part of you and plus, that huge flush is a dead giveaway!"**_

Holly yells out, annoyed, _**"Cut it out! Besides, I don't even think that…"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"That what! That you believe that he's too young for you or is it that he'd be interested in a 'lowly dirty half-breed' like you!"**_

Holly yells out, in an annoyed tone unlike her, _**"You shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Besides, Genki isn't like that at all!"**_

Demon Holly says, in a dark demonic plain tone, _**"You're right! He's not like the other humans that tormented you during your childhood! When he first found out about your demonic heritage, he wasn't disgusted about it! In fact, he's the first human with the exception of our mother that has ever cared for you and that didn't change when he found out about you being a hanyou!"**_

Holly argued, plainly, _**"It's not even proper to do that kind of stuff before marriage!"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"That kind of logic is irrelevant in the demon world, my dear! Oh! You may want to take care of your situation or disastrous effects of your animalistic instincts will go out of control!"**_

Holly asks, curiously, _**"What do you mean 'go out of control'?"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"Well, you've got to either mate with your human or go out of control with your primal demon instincts take you over. Demons that don't mate during this time of heat go really out of control and most likely that they will rape any member of the opposite gender before they regain control as well as possibly kill, maim, or do other horrible things to others in their path."**_

Holly says, horrified while looking at her claws, _**"Kill? Not going to happen!"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"You can't stop it even with that old geezer making that sword that will keep your demonic blood in check! So, you might as well get used it! Oh and by the way, if you do have your demonic instincts taken over, then it will be really bad for you and that human of yours!"**_

Holly asks, curiously, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Demon Holly says, in a dark demonic serious tone, _**"You see, when a hanyou mates with a human the term 'death do us part' comes into effect! There are three mating ritual marks that a hanyou may give to the human that he or she wants to mate with: the commitment mark, the engagement mark, and the final mating mark. The commitment mark is given to the human's right arm with your fangs and it means that the human and hanyou are in a commitment relationship in demon terms kind of like the human relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend. The engagement mark is given to the human's right shoulder while the final mating mark that seals the deal and is placed on the human's neck. Of course, female hanyous like yourself can't be pregnant if you mate with a human until the final mating mark is installed and the same with the male hanyous can't get a human female pregnant unless she gets the final mating mark. But there's a catch, the human that you mate with has to trust you unconditionally with his or her heart and life and loves you the same way that he or she loves you or the human that you mate with and doesn't trust you will be killed by your demonic aura. However, if the human that you mate with trusts you then he or she will become a hanyou that he or she mated with. For an example, if you mate with your human, then he'll become a dog hanyou like you!"**_

Holly says, in a serious tone, _**"But Genki is a Spirit Detective and they kill demons!"**_

Demon Holly says, in a dark demonic serious tone, _**"Correction evil demons and besides, they were demons working with Yusuke Urameshi when he was Spirit Detective."**_

Holly says, in a serious and solemn tone, _**"Even if I mated with Genki, there's Ane-chan's declaration that once the Dark Signers, the Orichalcos, and the Light of Destruction are defeated, I as well as Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi will have to leave this time and never have anything to do with them especially Genki, so the whole mating process is pretty irrelevant! Besides, as my demonic guardian, Ane-chan can remove the mating marks from Genki, cutting my connection with him!"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic sly tone, _**"I don't see the problem! I mean your human isn't a priestess like the one that your brother has his eye on and unlike that miko, your human is trusting of you and not even once has treated you like a dog! Genki has treated you with the respect that you deserved, loyal, braver than any human boy even when you first met him when he was twelve, and doesn't take sides like that miko has done! Plus, I think that your sister doesn't have a problem with Genki like she does with that miko!"**_

Holly argues, _**"Also, there's also the fact that he's underage for marriage in this time until he's twenty!"**_

Demon Holly says, with a shrug, _**"So what! You can put the commitment mark on him until he's old enough to have the other two mating marks on him!"**_

Holly yells out, in a strong tone, _**"I will never intentionally hurt Genki much less kill him with this mating process!"**_

Demon Holly says, with a dark demonic annoyed tone, _**"Haven't you heard what I've said earlier, girl! Besides, he pretty much feels the same way that you do for him! I'll reply the words he said while I was in control!"**_ Soon enough, Genki's voice booms out in Holly's mind, _**"Holly, before, remember when you hate your claws because of the pain and suffering that they've brought on innocent people when you were with the Orichalcos and I said that I trusted you with those claws of yours with my life! I still meant it now and if I leave you, right now, then…I wouldn't live with myself if anything bad happens to you! You're not a heartless monster! Even if you're human, demon, and half-demon, to me you're still the same girl that I met in the Monster Rancher world! The same kind, caring, loving, strong, and beautiful girl that I know and…love…!"**_

Holly was surprised by this declaration and couldn't help but believe that it's the truth. Holly says, looking at her clawed hands, "How…how could he…love me…! I…nearly kill him…more times than…I could count!" Just then, Holly hears the sound of thunder and lightning coming from outside as she turns to the window to see grey clouds hovering above the island. Holly thinks in her mind, _"It looks like it's going to rain!"_ Holly then another groan coming from Genki as he slowly regains consciousness as she whips her eyes towards Genki, who had completed regaining consciousness as he slowly opens his eyes.

Genki says, weakly, "Holly…"

Holly says, while walking towards the bed, "Genki, you're awake! Are you o…?" When Holly got close, she noticed that her right hand were pointed at Genki and quickly retracted them away as she feels abnormal heat coming from within her.

Genki says, with a smile, "I'm fine now!" Genki then looks at his window to see rain coming down hitting his window and he says, plainly, "It's going to rain, real soon!" On the meanwhile, Holly breathes slowly as she places her hand on her forehead which had sweat on it and Holly thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Sweat!"_

Just then, Demon Holly's voice booms out, in a dark demonic sly tone, _**"It looks like the heat is starting now!"**_

Holly thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! I have to leave right away or Genki will be in real danger! I have to find some way to prevent my primal instincts from taking over! Oh damn it! I can't sense Ane-chan's demon energy so I can't use __**Instant Transmission**__, so I can't teleport myself to her!"_ Holly says, walking towards the door, "I'll tell the others that you're awake!"

Genki says, while pointing at his window, "Wait! It's raining!" Holly then turns to see raining heavily outside as she breathes even more and continues to sweat while breathing in Genki's scent was not helping matters at all. Genki says, while getting off his bed, "It's getting real bad out there!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "But I'm a half-demon now, so it wouldn't be that bad for me!" Just as Holly placed her hand onto the doorknob, Genki notices that Holly's face is covered with sweat and her breathing was heavier causing Genki to think, curiously, _"Is Holly sick or something? She's covered in sweat and she's breathing more heavily than usual. Can hanyous even get sick?"_ Genki asks Holly, concerned tone in her voice, "Are you okay, Holly?"

Holly replies, plainly, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

Genki replies, with a plain tone, "Well, you are sweating a lot and you are breathing a lot heavier than usual."

Holly thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! He's noticed, but I can't let him know about my current condition! I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have!"_ Holly says, in a plain tone, "Well…it's…been…!" Holly was now stuck since she's never been a very good liar and then notices Genki, nearing her and looking her over.

Holly says, while blushing and taking a step back, "Hey, what are you doing! I'm fine!"

Genki says, in a retort, "Well, from what I'm come from sweating and breathing a lot doesn't qualify as being 'fine', Holly! Now, hold still!" However, Holly tries to resist Genki from touching her or getting a good look at her, but with his new powers and strength as a Spirit Detective and her not wanting to hurt Genki, Holly has a much harder time than ever before and she knows that when Genki's mind is set on something, he doesn't stop. And she is proven right when he puts his hand on her neck and yelps out as plenty of Holly's sweat covers the palm of his hand. Genki shakes his hand and replies, a bit disgusted and concerned, "Holly, you are really hot and sweating more than a dog! Now, I know there is something wrong with you!"

Holly yells out, a bit annoyed, "There is nothing wrong with me!"

Genki tells Holly, sternly while grabbing her right wrist, "Well, what is it then? And I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me! I can't leave you in this condition if it happens to be very fatal to you!"

Holly thinks in her mind, plainly, _"It's not me who you should be worrying about, Genki! Damn it, why can't you think about yourself for once!"_ Holly gives a loud mental moan because she knows that sooner or later, Genki will figure it out. And at this time, it is the later part and finding out 'the hard way' is what Holly is worried about. She decides there is no way out and she decides to tell him the truth.

Holly tells Genki, with a sigh, "Fine! Look, Genki, I'm…I'm in the heat right now."

Genki asks Holly, curiously, "The heat?" Genki then remembers his talks with Koenma and Botan, surprisingly, about this 'matter', his eyes widen, and he exclaims, stunned with a slight blush on his face, "Oh man! You mean THAT heat?"

Holly says, with a nod, "That's right! It is the time where my body wants to mate with a male and last time that I checked, you fit the bill! And if I don't mate, my primal demon instincts will take over and most likely, I would have raped a male! Now, I have to leave because I can't control myself for too long and I don't want you to be around on my lust crazed antics."

Genki asks Holly, curiously, "Is there a way to stop your 'heat' before it goes out of control?"

Holly replies, plainly, "There is only one way to stop it and I already told you what it is. So, let me go, Genki, I can't stand it if I hurt you!" Genki gets thinking that even if he let go, Holly might get out and any male in her way would get into trouble with her primitive demon mind at work. But the only way to stop it and Genki blushed when he got that idea into his mind.

Genki wonders in his mind, _"The only way to stop Holly's heat would be if I…Whoa! That's too much to deal on! Could I really do THAT? But it will be the same of taking advantage of her in her condition and I don't want to do that! Of course, there's the possibly that Holly would easily get any male in her way!"_ For awhile, Genki thinks back when he was twelve years old and when he won the new Monster Rancher game back then and how it pulled him into the Monster Rancher world, meeting Holly and Suezo, learning about Moo and his Baddies, unlocking Moochi from his new CD game, meeting up with Golem, Tiger, and Hare, and all the battles with Moo and his Baddie army until his final destruction as well as helping Holly to be reunited with her foster human father, after freeing him from Moo's spirit.

Just then, a darker version of Genki's voice booms out from his mind, in a dark annoyed tone, _**"Oh come on, man! Are you really that dense!"**_

Genki says, in an annoyed tone and mentally, _**"Oh no! Not you again!"**_

Genki's darker counterpart, Dark Genki, tells him, in a dark serious tone, _**"Can't you get any clue that Holly really cares and loves you…a lot! She risked her life to save you from Zorc's demon, didn't she! Why don't you try to…!"**_

Genki yells at his darker counterpart, angrily, _**"…to what hurt her! No way! Holly isn't that kind of girl and I will not use her 'condition' to do THAT! I don't want to hurt her like the actions of Dartz and the Light of Destruction did!"**_

Dark Genki yells out, with a dark serious and sly tone, _**"Come on already! Stop treating Holly as if she's a little girl, when she's the one, who's the oldest! Okay, she is a lot like 'Miss Proper' and stuff, but she really loves you and deep down, she really wants to be with you and only you!" **_Dark Genki then says, in a dark serious tone, _**"Besides, think about the male humans that will be in Holly's path when her animalistic desires! Do you really want that to happen! Do you really think that Holly would enjoy having her claws drenched with more human blood! She's guilty enough from her days with the Orichalcos, now imagine how she'll feel when she sees human blood on her claws! Do you really want to do that to her!"**_

Genki says, while trying to retort, _**"But…I…"**_

Dark Genki says, in a dark serious tone, _**"Do you know what's she's thinking from the inside of her heart! She believes that she'll hurt you, since in her mind, she remembers on how she was hated and disgusted by the humans as a young hanyou child and that you may not want a 'lonely filthy hanyou' like her! She feels that mating with you will cause harm for you than her! You know how she's like: worrying about others than herself!"**_

Just then, Holly's voice calls out, while groaning, "Gen…Genki, let go…of…me…!" Genki broke out of his conversion of his darker half and sees Holly, sweating heavily, while panting and groaning erotically as her fangs and claws slightly grew.

Genki says, worriedly, "Holly, what…?"

Holly says, in a groan, "It's the heat! I'm…slowly…losing control…of my…self…!" As she groans, dark violet demonic markings slowly appear on Holly's face and her golden eyes were slowly glowing red. Holly says, while groaning, "G…Genki…please…let…me go…I…don't want to hurt…" However, she doesn't get to finish when Genki kisses her on the lips and she blushes as he moves his arms while freeing her wrist, to wrap them around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. As she feels his lips on hers, Holly's demonic marks soon disappears and her eyes returned to golden and while unable to resist the feeling, placing her hands onto Genki's shoulders as she returns the kiss with the same passionate causing the two of them to mate their tongues and taste each other's mouths and saliva. After a few minutes, the two of them release from the kiss and Holly says, in surprise while feeling her 'heat' fading, "Genki, why would you…?"

Genki says, with a loving smile not seen from him, "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me! To show you how much I love you!"

Holly says, lowly while looking away in shame, "After everything I've done to you…!"

Genki tells Holly, "Holly…"

Holly says, while tears were coming down, "It's because of me that you were nearly killed today! I know that you don't blame me, Genki, but I…ever since I've had my demonic powers brought back to me…it feels like I'm slowly becoming a bloodthirsty killer with no feelings! I can't…even turn back into a human! You're better off without me!"

Genki says, lifting her chin for her to look at him, "Holly, look at me!" Holly looks up and was a bit surprise at Genki's height, which she was now as tall as his shoulders, which she didn't pay much attention to it before now. Holly was beginning to see that Genki has indeed grew up from that twelve year old boy that she remembered very well. Soon enough, Genki's voice rings out, "Holly, what happened earlier wasn't and I do mean was not YOUR fault! Please don't think that you're poison to me! You're not a bloodthirsty killer! For one, a bloodthirsty killer would never shed tears! It proves that you're still the same girl that I know and love!" Genki moves his hand to Holly's face to wipe her tears away and he says, plainly, "So please don't worry about me so much! Plus, I love your hanyou look especially your ears."

Holly's dog ears twitched as they moved around and she says, surprised with a slight blush, "You like my ears. No human has ever said that to me with the exception of my mother, they just pull on it real hard while calling them 'ugly'."

Genki says, with a snort, "Well, those guys were real jerks if you ask me! They just don't know the real you like I do!"

Holly thinks in her mind, surprised, _"He loves my ears! Is he just pitying me or just saying that to make me feel better!"_ Holly then asks, curiously, "Genki, do you love me as a human or a half-demon?"

Genki is surprised by that question and he replies, plainly, "Well, back before we knew about your hanyou heritage, I did have a bit of a crush on you and when I was pushed back into this world for the first time, I didn't feel as happy here than I did back in the Monster Rancher world for a year. Sure, I got to hang out with my friends here, but I was completely happy as I was with our friends, especially you. I felt as if a big hole was in my heart and for the second time when I returned back to the Monster world, the hole was filled by seeing you. Then, when I was pulled out of that world, I've tried endless to get back! Get back to you! For a year, when Pegasus came to my home with your brother and somehow he found out about me entering the Monster world by my CD game, he told me that he found a way to get me back to the Monster world to bring you over to my world. I was overjoyed about that I would see our friends and you again! Of course, when I found out about your demonic heritage, I was surprised to know that you weren't from the Monster Rancher world, that Pacifier Breath's father's goons sent you there, but my feelings for you didn't change at all. Then, when Dartz took you under his claws, I was heartbroken to know you're doing all those horrifying acts, but I knew that you never wanted to do those things and you were brainwashed. I hated Dartz so much for what he made you to do as well as the Light of Destruction for what he's done to my friends that I wanted to march to him while killing him." Holly was surprised by Genki's words and Genki says, with a small smile, "Yes, Holly, I wanted to kill that bastard for what he's done to you and the other innocent people, but the other insured that Dartz will pay for his crimes and I realized that you wouldn't want me to have blood on my hands, even though the Dartz that controlled you isn't the real deal, but the Orichalcos version. When I found out about your friend, NekitaKariba, and her being another Chosen Hanyou with her own Millennium Item to turn you back to who you really are, I was relieved that you were away from that bastard's control. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Holly. I'm really am!"

Holly is amazed even more at Genki's words and she asks, curiously, "You loved me…before…why didn't you…?"

Genki says, with a sad smile, "…well, even though, I was so high strong…I felt like I couldn't compare to the other guys that flirted with you and I figured that you wouldn't be interested since I was younger than you."

Holly had a surprised look on her face after hearing that statement and Holly says, plainly, "Baka! I know you are younger than me and you may feel like you are a bother to me, but you aren't. I love you, I always have. I want to be with you, and only you. Yes there are men…whoa…really older who might flirt with me but I have never returned the affection, nor will I. I was only being polite, and that's all!"

Genki says, with a smile, "Thank you, that means lot to me! I want to be with you, Holly! I want to be by your side forever!"

Holly says, in a surprised tone, "You're saying…that…you want to be my mate! If you do, then there's no going back, you know!"

Genki says, with a smile, "I know! Pacifier Breath and Botan told me about the mating rule! I meant it, Holly! I want to be by your side forever and I have to wait until I'm twenty to marry you, then so be it. I'll be by your side if you only allow me to be there and if you do, I promise to stay by your side, no matter what, even if you become a full fledged demon."

Holly says, amazed, "You would?"

Genki says, with his classic grin, "Of course! I've never broken a promise to you and I'm not going to start now!"

Holly says, with a loving tone unlike her, "Genki…!" Soon after, the two of them embrace each other and they look at each other as they engaged in a passionate kiss for the next minute. However, as they continue to kiss each other, Genki gently rubs Holly's back with the tip of his fingers while Holly's hands roam Genki's chest and she sticks them under his shirt while feeling his perfectly muscular chest for a 15-year-old going to 16-year-old boy being careful to but to gaze Genki's skin with her claws.

Holly thinks in her mind, with a slight blush, _"Wow! I never thought that Genki's chest would feel so strong!"_ After a half an hour, Genki unties Holly's red hair ribbon and moves it away so her long silver hair to run down free against her back while throwing it away. After the two's lips move away from each other, golden and brown were facing each other while their foreheads leaned on each other. As the two of them look each other in the eyes, the two of them see the love in their eyes and it causes their hearts to start to race as if they've done this before. Within her, Holly felt her 'heat' comes back slowly, wanting to take Genki as her own, and she says, while slowly breathing, "Genki…"

Genki then lowers his lips to Holly's, taking it for his while feeling the shape of her curves and form on his hand causing Holly to flush even more. Holly then stands high on her toes while deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around Genki, burying her fingers in his hair. Genki roams his hands over Holly's back while gently massaging it. While feeling his touch, Holly also felt more of her 'heat' and arousal coming back to her while her body was screaming for more of Genki's touch, but even though, Genki ensured of his trust for her, she was scared of what her animalistic behavior would do to him if she let herself go.

While making out, Holly's demonic half yells at her, in a dark demonic annoyed tone, _**"Why are the hell are you holding back for, girl!"**_

Holly tells her, seriously, _**"I know that Genki trusts and loves me, but I'm still a bit afraid of hurting him with my animalistic desires!"**_

Demon Holly says, in a dark demonic annoyed tone, _**"Honestly! Hanging around those humans in that village has made you soft! Genki has proven over and over that he's not some little kid even when he was twelve and thirteen years old!"**_

While kissing, Genki felt that Holly was struggling to suppress her demonic desires while not wanting to hurt him, so he moves his lips from hers to her neck and collarbone gently causing light moans of pleasure to escape her lips as she feels Genki's hands running up and down her sides.

Holly thinks in her mind, while moaning, _"Wow…! But I…I shouldn't…I don't want to hurt him! With his touch, I can't help myself but wanting more!"_ Holly gently embraces Genki as he continues to kiss her neck and starts to unbutton her vest, without any attempts to stop him, and throwing it away, revealing her black sleeveless shirt underneath. As she feels his fingers under her shirt, Holly feels her primal demon instincts overriding her mind, until she got a very important fact that she's forgotten over the years. In the times that she's known Genki, not once has he ever intentionally broke any of his promises to her or their friends or comrades. He promised to stay by her side forever, even if she becomes a full-fledged demon, a creature without any sense of mercy or remorse, which is the opposite of her personality. Holly, herself, wasn't giving Genki a chance for him to fulfill his promise to her and was indirectly hurting him by her little trust in him or herself. So, in an action that you would NEVER expect a 'proper' girl like her, Holly then pushes Genki away from her with her demonic and Divine Warrior strength and to his surprise, Holly pounces onto him like a fierce lioness onto a defenseless impala, taking him to his bed while Holly is on top of him with a loving, playful, and lustful grin unlike her before.

Genki says, confused, "Holly…?" He was then cut off when Holly's lips were pressed on his, kissing him passionately and a bit hungrily and making their tongues mate with each other. Holly then puts her hands under Genki's shirt and gently rubs his muscular frame under his shirt. When they release from the kiss, Holly then gently moves to Genki's left ear and gently nibbles on it for a minute. Soon after, she kisses down Genki's neck and collarbone causing slight moans of pleasure to come from Genki's mouth while taking in his scent. While kissing his neck, Holly then gently removes Genki's shirt from his body causing her to blush even further to see his pretty muscular chest for a 15-year-old teenage boy.

Holly thinks in her mind, with a flush and amazed, _"Wow! I never noticed Genki's body to be like this! It's so perfect! I know that he's younger than me, but still…! But then again, with all the fights with Moo and his Badie army along with his job as a Spirit Detective while under Lord Koenma and his harsh training with Master Genkai, I shouldn't be so surprised!"_ Holly then leans forward to gently kiss all over his chest, causing Genki to moan in pleasure.

Genki thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! I can't believe that Holly is doing this, even if she's in the heat!"_

Dark Genki tells Genki, with a dark sly tone, _**"What did I tell you? She really loves you! Just look into her eyes and see that she wants you! Why disappoint the love of your life when she has eyes only for you?"**_ When Holly stops gently kissing his chest and moves over to look into his eyes, Genki sees within Holly's golden eyes, a deep love and lust for him as well as devotion. Genki gently embraces her and passionately kisses her again on the lips. As they are locked together in their kiss, Genki turns them around with Holly lying down on the bed and Genki hovering above. While making out, Holly's body was screaming for more Genki's touch as she feels his lips kissing a trail down her neck and collarbone once more, causing her to moan erotically while getting more aroused and her fangs grew a bit more in length and getting sharper. While kissing her neck, Genki is getting more aroused by Holly's erotic filled moans and on instinct alone, gently removes her black shirt, revealing her sexy feminine frame with light pink bra covering much of her voluptuous breasts.

Genki thinks in his mind, stunned with a wide blush, _"Whoa! Holly __is so beautiful! I shouldn't be looking, but I can't stop to look at her! She is so perfect! Of course, while brainwashed by that first class creep, Dartz, she has been training so hard to kill Urameshi and Higurashi as well as the Light of Destruction."_

Holly asks him, with a wide blush of her own, "Genki? Is something wrong?"

Genki replies, plainly and lovingly, "Boke! There's nothing wrong, Holly! You are so beautiful! You're perfect!" (A/N: Boke is another Japanese word for stupid or idiot like baka or ahou)

Holly says, with a major flush, "You mean that?"

Genki says, while placing his hand onto Holly's right cheek, "Of course! I'd never lie to you!" Genki then pulled Holly's head to his while placing his lips onto hers, again for another kiss and Holly moves her arms around his head, returning the kiss with equal passion while letting her primal demon instincts fully take her mind of as she puts her hands on Genki's chest feeling his muscles causing her to be more and more aroused. Just then, Genki kisses around her neck and collarbone again causing her to moan out, breathlessly, "Genki…!" Soon enough, Genki puts his hands behind Holly's back, takes off her bra, and starts to kiss down her body while licking her navel. He then kisses up her body, takes her left breast nipple into her mouth, and starts to gently suck her breast nipple while using his right hand to massage her left breast causing Holly's fangs to grow even more as she moans in pleasure. Holly loudly moans out, in pure pleasure, "Genki…that feels…so good…I…keep going please…please keep going…" Holly puts her hands on Genki's head and she gently massages his scalp. Within a few minutes, Genki stops licks and sucking her breast nipple and locks his lips with hers in another passionate kiss. When they release from the kiss, the two of them look at each other and Genki asks Holly, "How does that feel?"

Holly replies, breathlessly, "It was so incredible!" With her demonic and Divine Warrior strength, Holly then flip them over with herself hovering over Genki, surprising him, again, and she asks Genki, in a serious tone in her voice, "Genki, I know that you're not one to break a promise, but I need to hear it from you again! Do you really promise to be by my side as my mate?"

Genki says, in a plain and loving tone, "Of course! I told you that before! I'd love to be your mate, Holly! The reason why that I'm saying this is that I love you, Holly whether you're human, demon, or half-demon!"

Holly says, with a loving smile, "I know! I just wanted to hear that from you!" Holly's Millennium Earrings, which were still on her ears, glows golden and Holly says, while looking into Genki's eyes, "Genki, do you really trust me?"

Genki says, with a smile while not noting Holly's glowing earrings, "Of course, Holly! I trust you with my life, my heart, and my soul! I want to be by your side forever!" Genki holds his right arm to Holly's face and he says, with a loving smile, "I'm totally yours, now and forever. Bite me as hard as you want! I trust and love you!" Just then, Genki feels something wet hit him in the arm and he sees tears coming down Holly's eyes and Genki asks, with a concerned look, "What's wrong, Hol! You're crying!"

Holly says, while wiping the tears from her eyes with a slight smile, "No, silly! I'm crying that you trust me that must after everything that I've done to you! I know that you don't blame me, Genki, but I feel angry at myself for allowing myself to get brainwashed by Dartz and putting you through all that. Now, hearing that you really trust and love me, really puts my worries at ease." Holly then says, with a loving smile, "I'm going to make a mental link between the both of us, so we'll have our own private talks!" Holly then places her hands onto Genki's arm, opens her mouth to reveal the point of her fangs give a slight glow of red demonic energy while her claws did the same as her Millennium Earrings is still glowing, and sinks her fangs and claws into the skin of Genki's right arm, hard, causing Genki to winch in slight pain, but tries not to let Holly notice it. While her fangs and claws were in his arm, Holly sends some of her demonic energy into Genki's arm. Genki gives out a slight groan as he feels some of Holly's demon energy flow through his body and an image of Holly's demon father in his dog demon form forms over his arm. On the meanwhile, Genki could feel his mind being 'linked' to Holly's mind. When Holly is done, she removes her fangs and claws and Genki looks at his new 'tattoo' on his arm, which was the image of Inu no Taisho in his dog form.

Holly tells Genki, with a sly loving tone unlike her, "This is my special mark. It is filled with my demonic energy and emits an aura to anyone with demon blood to know that you are mine. This is what the mark of commitment looks like, think, of this as those commitment rings that you humans wear to signal a 'boyfriend and girlfriend' relationship. Right now, in demon terms, you're my boyfriend and don't worry, I won't enter your mind through our 'link'."

Genki tells Holly, with a loving smile, "I think it's pretty cool! Even this mark is better and I don't mind being yours."

Holly says, with a loving smile, "And I'm yours as well!" Holly then says, with a sly loving and seductive tone unlike her, "Now, koi, how about if we finish what we've started!"

Genki says, with a loving smile, "Sure!" Soon enough, the two of them continue to 'make out' as they gently remove each other's clothes while not noticing the rain storm outside.

(**The next day; within Spirit World**)

At Spirit World and in Koenma's office, we find our spirit world prince, in his toddler vision, going through some powers in his desk. Just then, a buzz came from his intercom. Koenma presses the button and says, "Yes!"

A feminine voice calls out from the intercom, "Prince Koenma, the visitor that you wish to see is here."

Koenma replies, "Bring him here!" Just then, the doors open up and a male figure comes through the door.

This male was a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond while almost pale hair and gray eyes that are shadowed by his hat. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. He also wears a dark green kimono top tied by a black sash and pants, topped with a black haori coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half and in his right hand was a tan colored cane.

The man says, with a lopsided grin, "You must be Prince Koenma!"

Koenma says, with a smile, "Indeed I am and I know you as well Kisuke Urahara!"

The man, Kisuke, says, with a smile and a serious tone, "Indeed am I! I know that you wouldn't call me here from my shop if you'd have something to talk to me about."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I do! You remember Lady Izayoi."

Kisuke says, with a wide smile, "You mean Little Izzy! I haven't seen her in a good while! I still remember when she was a little girl that she finished her Soul Reaper Jutsu training when she was only seventeen years old!"

Koenma says, in a nod, "That's right! She's grown up and had four children, half-demon children."

Kisuke says, with a sigh, "I know! The last time that I've seen the little tykes was when they barely a month old, when helping Izzy seal away their Kekkai Genkai and Saiyan DNA abilities as well as their Soul Reaper abilities! I'd like to visit to play with them and train them, but never got the chance! My guess was that she believed them to be too young!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "I'll explain everything and believe me, it's not going to be pretty!" Soon enough, Koenma begins to tell Kisuke about everything that has happen from a year ago.

(**Later that very same morning; at the harbor**)

In the harbor at Academy Island, we find Yolei and Kari, wearing female Obelisk Blue uniforms, and by the lighthouse in the harbor with Yolei sitting down and Kari standing by the lighthouse. Both of them had solemn looks on their expressions. Yolei and Kari soon after learned from the rest of our heroes and heroines about Yusuke and his adventures as a Spirit Detective, the Odaiba Digidestined and all of the information that they needed to know about the current situation. They were amazed to learn what they learned, but they were horrified to learn their roles in the Society of Light.

Yolei thinks in her mind, horrified, _"How could I let this happen? How could I allow that madman to get access to the Digi-World like that? Now, both the Real and Digital World are threatened even more than before! And I helped him! How can I call myself a Digidestined, a protector of both worlds?"_

Kari fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out, horrified at the cold and ruthless monster that she had transformed into, and she thinks, sadly, _"Why? Why didn't I fight back against his control? How could I have become such a cold and heartless monster? I ruthless brainwashed many people! It's my fault they are part of the Society of Light and under Sartorius's control! How could I have done such heartless things!_ _How could I've let this happen! And I also helped him hurt TK and the rest of our friends and helped him in certain ways to get them brainwashed as well!"_ Just then, Tai's image appears in her mind and Kari thinks in her mind, solemnly and angrily, _"Tai…oh Tai…! He's with that monster, Dartz, all thanks to those two traitors! I hope that they stay away from me!"_

Just then Hawkmon flies down besides Yolei and Yolei states, surprised, "Hawkmon?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Yolei?" Yolei and Koji look to the source to see most of our heroes and heroines with them.

Yolei asks them, "What are all of you doing here?"

Davis says, with a sly grin, "What do you think, Yolei?"

Mimi tells her, with a kind smile, "We're here to check up on you and make sure that you are okay."

Yolei asks, stunned, "You were worried about me?"

TK tells Yolei, with a kind tone, "Why wouldn't we be worried about you, Yolei?"

Yolei says, solemnly, "After all of the terrible things that I did and helping that monster get access to the Digital World."

Davis tells Yolei, with a serious tone, "No way, Yolei! You shouldn't blame yourself for anything that you did under that asshole's control."

Sayu says, with a nod, "Daisuke is right, Yolei. Personally, I know how you feel. I felt it was my fault that all of you were under the control of that jerk and I couldn't forgive myself. Even though I know that demon in human clothing was controlling my mind and emotions, I can't help to feel guilty even now, but I know that Davis and the others are right."

TK tells Kari, with a smile, "See, Kari, we're all here for you, including me most of all. I promise that I will never that vile cult and that I will be here for you."

Kari asks TK, surprised, "Do you really mean that, TK?"

TK tells Kari, with a smile and loving and caring tone, "With all of my heart, Kari. I really care for you and I will fight to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe."

Kari says, her eyed shedding a few tears of happiness, "Oh, TK…!" Then unexpectedly Kari kisses TK on the lips and wraps her arms around his back and shoulder while locked in the kiss. Soon enough, TK returns the kiss and the two of them become locked in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and their wrapped around each other loving. The others give warm smiles about this and Davis says, with a sly grin, "Geez, it's about damn time too!"

After a minute or so, the two of them release from the kiss and Sora and Matt walked closer with Sora saying, solemnly, "Kari, I'm…!"

Kari says, with a nasty glare, "I hope that for your sake, Takenouchi, because I don't want to hear it coming from you!"

Matt says, pleadingly, "Kari, I know that we screwed up, but we're…!"

Kari yells at Matt, angrily, "Save it, asshole! It's because of you two that my brother is under the control of that monster, Dartz! Just leave me alone! BOTH OF YOU!" With that, Kari then marched off while pushing Sora and Matt out of away while the others look at her retreating back.

Davis tells Sora and Matt, nastily, "Why don't you two just leave her alone! You two have done enough damage for this lifetime!"

Matt says, seriously, "I understand what we've done was wrong, but…!"

Jun yells at Matt, angrily, "Oh so now, you think that! What happened before, you Casanova!" Matt winches at Jun's tone and Shippo says, winching, "Oh Harsh!"

Gatomon says, plainly, "I'll go after her!"

BlackGatomon tells Gatomon, "Be careful!" Gatomon nods as she dashes away to the direction to where Kari left and Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "We better find out if Genki or Ryoga are awake now!"

Kari asks, curiously, "What happened to Genki?"

Kagome tells Kari, "Well, remember what we told you about Inuyasha's and his sisters' tendencies to go 'full demon' whenever their lives are in danger without the power of Tetsusaiga with them to hold their demon blood from going amuck! Well, yesterday, a piece of a past enemy of Yugi, Zorc, came with a new monster and all of our super-powered allies fought with them and Holly while in demon form brutally killed him, but nearly killed Genki at the process. With Ryoga, Ranma lured into a fight where Ryoga nearly lost his life."

Akane says, with a snort, "I would have really appreciated if Ranma would have just killed him, but with him being a Jinchuriki, it would have been really bad!"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "Right now, Ryoga is still sleeping and Holly is staying with Genki until he wakes up after feeling guilty for hurting him while a full demon."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "It's kind of familiar, you know, it's the same whenever Inuyasha is a full demon! He fears that one day as one, he'll hurt or even kill Kagome, but Kagome stayed by his side no matter what."

Keisuke says, with a sly smile, "Also, knowing Genki, who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'fear' and happens to be good friends with Holly, he'll stay with her even if Holly's claws would end his life."

Yuka asks, curiously, "Could it be that Genki really loves Holly to risk his life to be with her?"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "That must be it! No human that I know would do something that reckless!"

Keisuke says, with a sly smile, "Then, you don't know Genki really well!"

Danielle says, with a smile, "Yeah! Risking his life is one of his specialties!"

Shikamaru says, in his usual tone, "Well, it's going to be a real drag if the feeling is mutual for Holly as well or have you forgotten about Zera."

Eri yells out, while smacking her forehead, "Oh right! I totally forgot about 'Lady No-heart'!"

Sango says, with a solemn sigh, "Zera made it perfectly clear that once the Light of Destruction and our enemies are gone, then she'll take away Inuyasha and his sisters from us."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "And Ane-ue is still as stubborn as ever! She's not going to change her mind."

Ayumi says, seriously, "I'm actually surprised that someone like her actually fell in love!"

Hikari says, in a plain tone, "There's got to be a way to go around that rule."

Amaya asks, curiously, "Couldn't either Inuyasha or Holly be emancipated?"

Kurama tells Amaya, in a serious tone, "It may be work, if there were both born humans, but I'm afraid that since they were born half-demons, it wouldn't work in Lady Zera's case. You see, underage humans who wish to be emancipated, are placed in trial and with the right amount of evidence, it's possible, but in the demon world, half-demons who mated, are indeed emancipated once the final mating mark is issued. Of course, Lady Zera may have taken precautions to ensure that doesn't happen with Inuyasha."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "You've hit the nail on the head, Kurama! Ane-ue did when she sealed away Inuyasha's ability to give any mating marks until he finds a mate that she would provide off."

Miroku says, with a plain tone, "That would explain why Inuyasha went to great lengths to risk his memories of Kagome to get Zera to approve of her."

Jaden says, with a smile, "I've got an idea! Since Zera is a 'Chosen Youkai', she'll need to learn how to duel, so we'll…!"

Hiei tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "…if you think your little card game is going to change anything, detective, then you're even more naïve than I thought."

Atticus says, seriously, "But duels always work!"

Kurama says, with a shake of his head, "But not in the demon world, Atticus. Daiyokai decisions are settled based on the Daiyokai's feelings and can't be changed by those outside the Daiyokai family. Any action will be greatly punished by those in Spirit World higher ups."

Inu no Taishou says, in a sigh, "Kurama speaks the truth! A duel will never work in this case."

Izzy says, in a serious tone, "Anyway, we better check to see if Genki or Ryoga woke up, yet!"

(**Within the school infirmary; sometime later**)

In the school infirmary, we find Ms. Fontaine doing some physical testing on Ryoga Hibiki, who recently woke up while now sitting up on his bed with Genki, Holly, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Genkai, Anko, Guy, Genma, Soun, Kasumi, Yukio, and Cologne in the room.

Ms. Fontaine says, with a smile, "You're all better now, Ryoga."

Tsunade says, plainly, "That's right! With his Jinchuriki powers, he now possesses the same healing capabilities as Naruto." Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines came into the room and Inu no Taisho, Korvo, NekitaKariba, and Kenochi notices Genki's and Holly's scents were mixed.

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey Genki, you're feeling a lot better!"

Genki says, with a smile, "A lot better now!"

Ukyo asks Ryoga, "Are you feeling better, Ryoga?"

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "No problems now!" On the meanwhile, Akane snorts while looking away from Ryoga as Zera came into the room while Holly got in front of Genki, protectively as she noticed Genki's scent and her eyes narrowed. Zera tells Holly, telepathically, _**"Baby sister, I would like to talk with you and your human, alone!"**_ When she heard this, Holly gulps nervously while thinking, _"Oh great!"_

Kenochi thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I hope that she's not going to do anything rash."_

NekitaKariba thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Zera-onee-chan, please don't wreck this for Hol-chan with your hatred!" _Just as Zera was going to leave with her sister and Genki, Ryoga asks Soun, curiously, "Mister Tendo, my beast told me something about Akane-san and her sisters that relates them as well as Kagome and her brothers to the Uchiha clan?" Soun gasps in shock and Kagome yells out, shocked, "The Uchiha clan!"

Akane yells at Ryoga, seriously, "What do you know!"

Soun says, with a sigh, "I should have known that they'll know about this."

Kasumi asks, curiously, "What do you mean, father?"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "It's concerning the truth of your mother, Kimiko! You see, dear, your mother is from the same clan as Sasuke Uchiha and his brother."

Sasuke says, in a rare surprised tone, "You mean they're from the Uchiha clan."

Just then, Koenma appears with Botan and Kisuke and Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Sasuke!"

Davis and Genki yell at Koenma in unison, annoyed, "Damn it, Koenma! Would you please stop doing that!"

Holly says, with a sigh, "I have to admit that's getting annoying!"

Genkai looks at Kisuke and she says, in a rare surprised tone, "You're Kisuke Urahara!"

Kisuke says, with a smile, "It's been awhile, Genkai!"

Inu no Taisho says, with a smile, "Kisuke Urahara, how are you, my friend!"

Kisuke says, with a smile, "I've been hanging in there, of course."

Kenochi asks his father, curiously, "Father, you know this man?"

Inu no Taisho says, with a smile, "Indeed, Kenochi. This is Kisuke Urahara, he's a friend of Lady Izayoi and the man who sealed away your younger brother and sisters' Kekkai Genkai and Saiyan DNA abilities when they were infants and trained Lady Izayoi with her Soul Reaper Jutsus when she was seventeen years old." There were multiple gasps filled with surprise and Holly says, surprised, "He's the one, who trained my mother!"

Kisuke tells Holly, with a sly smile, "That's right! You must be one of Izzy's kids, Holly!"

Shippo says, perplexed, "Izzy?"

Kisuke says, with a sly smile, "It's a pet name for her. It's short for Izayoi. The last time, I've seen Holly and her siblings was when they were small infants! Now, she's grown up!"

Myoga says, seriously, "Kisuke, what has happened to you all these years!"

Kisuke says, with a sly smile, "Myoga, it's been a long time! I got caught up with my business."

Botan says, with a smile, "Kisuke is an owner of a shop in Spirit World called 'Urahara Shop', which sells Spirit Detective type items."

Davis says, plainly, "So that's where you got that weird stuff like that Demon Tracking Watch."

Kisuke says, with a sly smile, "Anything made for you spirit detectives, I'm your man, and I was the one, who got Izzy into inventing things and she has a great talent for that."

Sango says, with a sigh, "Well, this is where 'like mother, like daughter' comes into effect."

Kisuke asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Melody! She has a knack of inventing stuff, which works, and uses it on our enemies or her number one target…me!"

Kisuke says, whipping out a Japanese style fan while opening, "What do you know! My traits are genetic!"

Myoga says, seriously, "Kisuke, you wouldn't have come here if it was important."

Kisuke says, looking at Holly, "Yeah! It's to take Holly to my shop for training!"

Holly says, perplexed, "Training!"

Kisuke says, with nod, "Yep! Also, it's the matter of your new sword that Totosai made for you!"

Holly says, with a smile, "You mean it's finished!"

Inu no Taisho tells Holly, "That's right, my dear! I've asked Totosai once he's finished to have Botan take it to Kisuke's shop in Spirit World."

Akane tells Koenma, seriously, "Earlier, you and my dad confirmed with Bacon boy that my mother was from the Uchiha clan is that true!"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "That's right! Your mother as well as Izari came from the Uchiha clan."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Grandma Inzari came from the Uchiha clan?"

Koemna says, with a nod, "Yes, she was a Jonin at the time she left the Hidden Leaf Village. It was one day on a mission and her team was attacked by rogue ninja. Inzari stayed behind to get her team to safety and while she won against the ninja, the final rogue ninja had managed to push her off a high cliff and she was heavily injured. With those facts, her team thought she was dead. However, she barely managed to survive and she was picked up by a caravan traveling out of the Shinobi lands. Soon after, she recovered outside of the ninja lands and met Kagome's grandfather. She fell in love, married, and gave birth to Kagome's father, who in turn met Kagome's mother, fell in love, married, and gave birth to Kagome, Sota, and Sanosake."

Soun says, with a solemn tone, "And then, there was your mother, Kimiko Tendo former Kimiko Uchiha. She didn't like the fact that her fellow Uchihas' hatred of the village taken over themselves, so, she two left at the same time that Nodoka left the village and met me and Saotome after leaving the master in that cave for dead at a bar. We fell in love, married, and had Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi as a matter of fact, it was the main cause of her death."

Akane asks, curiously, "What do you mean, dad?"

Soun says, in a serious tone, "Your mother was one of those other than Sasuke Uchiha and his brother as well as Madara Uchiha was to awaken her Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sasuke yells out, strongly, "You lie! There were three! Myself, my brother, and Madara were the only ones able to awaken Mangekyo Sharingan! Madara or Itachi would have mentioned to me that there would be a fourth!"

Soun tells Sasuke, in a strong tone unlike him, "The reason why Madara Uchiha didn't mention it was that Madara along with Orochimaru was the one, who killed her in cold blood!" Akane and Kasumi had horror filled looks on their faces and Akane says, horrified, "Mom was killed!"

Soun says, with a solemn tone, "That's right!"

Jiraiya says, in a serious tone, "Actually, this isn't the first time that Soun and I met! We met around when I carried Kimiko's dying body to the Tendo Dojo. I was amazed that Kimiko had the strength to stay alive with the wounds that she received. You see, Kimiko fought with Orochimaru while in his days in the Akatsuki and won, while Orochimaru faked his death, and then fought with Madara. In the fight, Madara was winning and with the poison that Orochimaru placed in her, made Kimiko weaker, and Madara delivered a fatal blow to her."

Kasumi says, worriedly, "I remembered the wounds on mother! We wondered who could have done this to her and when Nabiki went in to ask, mother died on the spot while saying…"

Akane says, in a dreaded whisper, "…watch out…for…that…man! Who would have thought that she was warning us about Madara Uchiha."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "With her Mangekyo Sharingan, Kimiko was considered to be a thorn in Madara's side for his plans and figured to be eliminated by any means." On the meanwhile, Zera was thinking in her mind, seriously, _"With the destruction of the Uchiha Clan, I'm getting the feeling that there's more to the story rather than just plain suspicion by the Leaf Village elders."_

Kakashi says, with a smile, "Well, we don't have to worry about Madara and Orochimaru since they're no longer in this world."

Akane says, lowly and angrily, "I'd love to ring Madara's neck for what he's done!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Now, for the time being, I would think that it would be best for Kagome, Sanosake, Akane, and Kasumi to be to train with the others in the ways of the ninja and when their Sharingan come, I'll have a special guest of mine to train them."

Kiba asks, curiously, "Special guest?"

Koenma calls out, "Come in!" Soon enough, through an opened window came and stood, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, without his Akatsuki robe, with a halo on top of his head.

Sasuke yells out, stunned, "Itachi!"

Itachi says, in his emotionless tone, "It's been awhile, Sasuke."

Ino tells Koenma, surprised, "You brought HIM of all people!"

Kakashi tells Ino, plainly, "It's alright, Ino! After he died fighting Sasuke, he defected the Akatsuki, so right now, he's on our side."

Itachi says, in a plain tone, "That's right! I'm doing this to repent the crimes that I've committed."

Sasuke asks his brother, "How long are you going to be here?"

Itachi replies, plainly, "Like Inu no Taisho and L, until the Light of Destruction is defeated. Though, I am surprised, Sasuke, after your attack on the village, you should have been executed."

Cologne says, seriously, "That's right! I figured that someone who defected the village would have never be accepted back."

Tsunade says, with a sigh, "There's a reason why. You see, after Naruto and Sasuke defeated Madara, Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan was sealed away by Jiraiya after attempted to kill Danzo under orders of those old buzzards, Homura and Koharu. Of course, Danzo pulled a fast one on Sasuke, telling him that Danzo had 'no knowledge of the real reason behind the Uchiha Massacre' and with enough evidence to back up his claim, we had no choice but to let Danzo go and for Sasuke to have a normal life in the village, his Mangekyo Sharingan had to be sealed until he was trusted again."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I was so pissed off that it happened to me and wanted nothing more than Danzo's life and I guess that it followed with Naruto and his departure from the village."

Jiraiya says, in a serious tone, "With the more recent events that has happened, we had no choice but to unlock Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan to have him fight in full power."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I've also has some serious news and it's concerning Misaki Sato."

Misaki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Earlier, we did a blood test on you and determined that you have another rare DNA similar to the Saiyan DNA and it's called Quincy DNA."

Amaya says, perplexed, "Quincy DNA?"

Tsunade says, surprised, "I've heard about that! It's a rare DNA that came around the first day that Saiyan DNA arrived on the planet. Humans with this power can perform abilities similar to those who use Soul Reaper powers like Lady Izayoi. Humans with this power are spiritually aware, absorb and manipulate Spiritual Energy to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy. It said that they have their own Flash Step called Hirenkyaku."

Amaya asks, in a serious tone, "Wouldn't be safe to assume that Dartz may have known about this and told this to Hikaru?"

Kurama tells Amaya, in a plain tone, "It's better to safe to assume that he did, since Hikaru Sato has already learned his Hirenkyaku."

Mia says, worriedly, "Oh great!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We've also confirmed that not only Misaki has this rare blood, but the Truesdale brothers, Zane and Syrus!"

Syrus yells out, shocked, "What! Me!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We've determined that you two may have gotten this from your mother as well as Misaki and Hikaru's mother as well. We'll have to unlock those powers within you by people that use spiritual energy."

Genki says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Pacifier Breath! We've got plenty!"

Genkai tells Genki, in a serious tone, "It's not that easy, brat! In order for humans with Quincy DNA in their blood to have their powers unleashed, you'll have to try to kill them with your Spiritual based attacks."

Davis yells out, shocked, "Kill them! But we can't…!"

Jaden says, seriously, "No joke! They're our friends!"

Genkai tells Davis and Jaden, in a serious tone, "I know that! People like you two as well as Hikari, Kira, Genki, and TK don't have the any to do so, anyway! I'll be the one that does it!"

Syrus asks, worriedly, "Wait! How can I use my powers when I'm dead!"

Koenma tells Syrus, "It's the only way, Sy!"

Zera says, with a smile, "Now, with that situation cleared! I have some business to take care of!" Zera notions Holly to follow her as she leaves the room, which Holly gulps while grabbing Genki's right hand and walks to follow Zera while taking Genki with her.

Keiko asks, curiously, "I wonder where they're going!"

Miroku tells Keiko, "I guess it's not going to be pretty bad! I mean, Zera may be a bit hot-headed, but she's no fool! She won't do anything rash if it meant to jeopardize her plans on separating Inuyasha away from Kagome even further."

(**Outside of the school; sometime later**)

Outside the school building, we find Zera walking out with Holly and Genki following her and when Zera stop, she turns to meet with them with a serious and indifferent glare towards them, making them stop and winch at her.

Zera says, in a calm and serious tone, "You two care to explain yourselves!"

Holly says, in a nervous and serious tone, "Listen, Ane-chan, I know that you may not be happy with this, but…!"

Zera tells Genki, seriously, "Detective Sakura, roll up your sleeves." Genki reluctantly rolls up his sleeves where his mating mark is visible to Zera's eyes and Zera says, in a calm tone, "The mark of commitment, I see! So, you've survived!"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "Ane-chan, I know that you may not be approving of this, but Genki and I really love each other and I chose him to be my future mate! I also remembered that once the Light of Destruction and the evil creeps are defeated, then we'll have to leave this time permanently because of what that Kagome girl did to Inuyasha."

Genki says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Zera! I understand your feelings about this, but I've made a promise to Holly that I'll stay by her side and I'm not the type of guy to break promises! Your sister was so insisted to leave after I've awakened, because since she was in the 'heat', that her primal demon instincts would hurt me."

Holly says, seriously, "That's right! Ane-chan, Genki loves me for both of my human and demon sides as well for me and wouldn't want me to change for only him! He even wants to marry me as soon as he turns twenty! He's never broken his promise intentionally! He trusts, respects, and loves me! Please understand that!"

Zera says, with her eyes closed and calmly, "Little brother, you, Myoga, father, the monk, slayer, kit, the filthy traitor, and the worthless miko and her friends can come out! I can pick your scents!" Soon enough, Korvo, Kenochi, and Inu no Taisho comes out from the trees with Myoga on Kenochi's shoulder as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came from their hiding places, which was the side of the school.

Sango tells Zera, "Zera, before you…!"

Zera tells Holly, interpreting Sango, "Holly, I'm not mad by your choice of mate! In fact, despite his association with the worthless miko, I've read the profiles of your human and I must say that I'm impressed on how loyal and fair he can be towards you in the Monster Rancher world! I'm not going to interfere with your happiness because of the actions of one stupid girl!"

Kagome winches at Zera's tone and Genki says, with an excited smile, "You mean that you'll let me see Holly and let me take her as my wife in the future!"

Zera says, with a calm tone and a smile, "Of course, Genki! After all, I knew someone like you would be able to survive the first stage of the mating process!" Zera then says, with a sneer while glaring at Kagome, "Unlike some people…!"

Ayumi asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "Well, when a half-demon mates with a human, the human turns into a half-demon with the physical appearance of the half-demon that he or she mates with, but there is a catch, the human has to trust and love the half-demon with all his or her heart and soul, or the human in general dies."

Yuka yells out, shocked, "Dies!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Of course! Which was one of the reasons why I didn't want Inuyasha mating with that miko, since she obviously didn't trust him and if she did, then Inuyasha wouldn't have been brainwashed by Dartz in the first place and I don't want my baby brother wasting his tears on someone, who isn't deem worthy of it!"

Kagome bows her head in shame of this and Zera tells Holly, with a smile, "Holly, you may be with your mate to be, but in order to be alone without an escort, there is one condition that the two of you will do!"

Eri says, in a snarl, "I should have known!"

Zera points at her brother's 'former' friends and Kagome's friends and she says, seriously, "When Inuyasha comes back from Dartz, you are to never help these people bring him and the foolish girl in repairing their relationship or interfere when taking Inuyasha back home safe while away from them!"

Yuka yells out, seriously, "No way!"

Sango yells out, angrily, "Zera, that's not fair!"

Zera tells Sango, in a strong tone, "Don't talk to me about being 'fair', slayer, when you and your friends weren't towards Inuyasha! The fool's school friends may have excuses because of the pack of lies that the miko may have told them about Inuyasha, but you, the monk, and the kit don't!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Zera, your anger is with me and me alone! You can't break your sister's relationship with Genki before of what I did!"

Zera tells Kagome, in a nasty tone, "You shouldn't be telling me what to do, girl! Besides, I'm not breaking Holly's relationship with Genki, but they will be watched at all times, while Genki's mating mark can and will be removed by my Millennium Staff and I may seal off Holly's mating abilities like I've done with Inuyasha!"

Miroku says, seriously, "So, it is true! That's why Inuyasha risked his memories for Kagome!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "That's right! When we first meet and after I reprimanded him for giving his heart to another worthless miko namely Kikyo, I've sealed away his mating abilities and I've taken measures ensuring that Inuyasha's demon blood doesn't go away by any means, except for when the new moon comes, so he wouldn't be able to turn human for people, who aren't even worth it!"

Ayumi yells out, seriously, "How could you do that! He's your brother! How can you do such a thing to him!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I did it to protect him! Inuyasha has a tendency of pulling stunts that may cause him getting into trouble by the choices that he makes do to his soft-heartedness and naivety!"

Holly tells Zera, "Ane-chan, why are you so against Inuyasha's relationship with Kagome because of one mistake!"

Zera says, glaring at Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, "Oh! They didn't tell you about what happened before this insanity!"

Miroku says, seriously, "Zera, stop it! She doesn't need to know about that!"

Zera says, in a sneer, "Why not, monk? I think that Holly should have at least a good idea of the actions towards Inuyasha by your hands as well as your friends!"

Holly asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Zera asks Holly, "Do you still have that pendant with you!" Holly takes out from her skirt pocket a green jeweled pendant that was square shaped and Holly asks, "You mean this! I've wondered why this was so important to me to keep, but now, I remembered! Suzame-onee-chan gave me this along a pendant for Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi on our fifth birthday!"

Shippo says, shocked, "You mean Suzame gave you and Inuyasha a pendant with words in it!" Holly opens the pendant which inside read 'To Hol-chan from your dear Big Sister'.

Zera says, with a sneer, "Which brings me to say this! It was after our brother admitted his real feelings for that worthless idiot miko, standing in front of us, starts off the usual coming of that mangy wolf starting trouble with Inuyasha, again, and the miko taking that wolf's side as usual!"

Kagome yells out, strongly, "That's not true!"

Zera says, ignoring Kagome's outburst, "Wolf boy proposed for him and his men to stay in our brother's group, but of course, Inuyasha disagrees with it, but as usual the worthless one 'sat' him until he had no choice to submit!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Zera, it was for the benefit of defeating Naraku! It wasn't like that at all!"

Zera says, again ignoring Kagome, "During the time, wolf boy started his once again sick game, 'getting Inuyasha in trouble', so he goaded Inuyasha by calling your mother 'a demon whore', which pushed Inuyasha into killing him!"

Holly says, shocked, "He what!"

Zera says, strongly, "That's right! Of course, that worthless miko sat him before he could attack while taking wolf boy's side as usual!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Zera, it wasn't like that! If I'd known about what really happened, then I would have…!"

Zera tells Kagome, with a serious glare, "But you didn't even give him a chance, while this happened, wolf boy stole Inuyasha's pendant, which was placed in his sash and gave it to you as a 'present' and you accepted it, did you not!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Zera, I didn't even know that was stolen! If I had, then I would have given it back!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "But you didn't! In fact, wolf boy lied by telling you that Inuyasha stole that from you and you and your friends believed wolf boy, right!" Kagome tried to retort, but she knew that Zera was right and she bows her head in shame and Holly looks at Kagome, asking, "Is this true?"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "Holly, just let us explain…!"

Genki yells at Miroku, angrily, "Explain! Inuyasha was your friend and you should have known that he would never steal from anyone after he even met with Higurashi!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "I know what we did was wrong, but it was a hard time for us! I mean with Inuyasha being gone for seven days while concluding that he was with Kikyo…!"

Zera says, with a snort, "…but you were wrong! He was with us on the anniversary of Lady Izayoi's death and we were mourning for her at the time."

Miroku tells Zera, "Zera, didn't we suffer enough because of that! I mean you and Melody set us up by having us, including Koga, locked up in your dungeon for thievery and Kagome even accepting that pendant for four days! Worse of all, Inuyasha wouldn't talk to us especially Kagome and asked you and Melody to join us, since he stated that his trust in us has been shaken! We felt guilty that we've wronged him and we believed Koga over him! That sparked Koga getting beaten up by your hands and had his jewel shards stolen by you and Kagome's punishment was wearing the rosary that you made which negates her ability to 'sit' Inuyasha!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Apparently, not guilty enough, if you had forgotten about recent events! Inuyasha's soft-hearted and naivety proved to be his undoing when he begged us to not only remove the rosary from the miko's neck but remove the Mark of Subjugation as well. He wanted us to give that rotten miko a chance and that's where he started bargaining us to make the miko his mate. Inuyasha has that annoying trait in him to follow only his naivety and it costs him greatly. Like for an example, he nearly got fatally sick on the counts of your heartless friend! Two times I may add!"

Kagome says, horrified, "What!" On the meanwhile, Holly, Kenochi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo started to get nervous looks on their faces while Myoga got a real worried look on his face.

Zera tells Kagome, angrily, "Because of you and your heartless actions, Inuyasha hyperventilating and passes out because of you! One time, it was after you betrayed him by accusing him of being a traitor and sealing off the Bone-Eaters Well and the second time was after Sartorius showed you those fake pictures of Keiko as well as your other cold-hearted words towards my brother's person!"

Kenochi says, perplexed, "How did you…!" Kenochi then glares at Myoga, who starts to run off, but Kenochi grabs him, and Kenochi says, with a deadly glare, "Myoga, what did you tell her!"

Myoga says, pleadingly, "My apologies, Lord Kenochi! Lord Inuyasha and yourselves warned me that if this gets to Lady Zera's and Lady Melody's ears, then you two will kill me, but Lady Zera threatened to kill me if I didn't tell her."

Kagome looks at her Feudal Era friends while downcast and she asks, horrified, "Is this true, guys! Did that really happened to Inuyasha!"

Sango says, pleadingly, "Kagome…"

Kagome tells Sango, seriously, "Sango, tell me if it true or not! Don't lie, because knowing Zera, she'll use her **Memory Revealer** to show me and that's never lies!"

Kenochi says, plainly, "It's true! After you left, Inuyasha stopped eating for months while heartbroken that you were gone and he was like an empty shell of his former self. He even got me and Myoga to promise not to reveal this to Melody or Ane-ue, because they'll no doubt find you and greatly pummel you until you can't walk for a week."

Shippo says, "Inuyasha even told us not to tell this to not only Melody and Zera, but you! He didn't want you to know, since you may feel extremely guilty or hurt because of Melody's and Zera's wraths." While hearing about this, Kagome's hands were formed into fists as her nails were piercing to her skin, drawing blood as her eyes were forming tears while feeling regret, anger and hatred towards herself.

Holly turns to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, and she says, calmly with a bit of anger, "I know that I've said that I'll give your friend a chance, but after what I've heard just now, I'm finding it pretty hard to actually keeping that promise since your friend isn't known of learning her mistakes. Now, I'm even more uncertain if I'd ever want her as a sister-in-law at all." Holly tells Zera, in a serious tone, "Ane-chan, you have my word that I will not even help the repair the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome, but I'm not going to join in the insults that you and Melody seem to be giving her or attack Kagome and her friends for getting anywhere near Inuyasha. I'm just going to stay neutral, because right now, this isn't time for our pity differences when our brother and sisters are under the control of a sadistic madman bent on world domination as well as the Light of Destruction is still on the rampage. We should save our anger towards them!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "I'm the type of guy who believes in second chances, but giving people third chances are pretty much rare, even for someone like me. So, Zera, I'm with Holly on this one! I'm not going to even going to help someone who takes other people for granted, especially if the person that happen to be a relative and/or special to the girl that I love. In all the time that I've known Holly, she's mostly forgiving of others, but this is a rare that she's unforgiving of Higurashi and her Feudal Era friends and I can't blame Holly for that."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "There you are!" Everyone turns to see Kisuke and Koenma walking towards them and Kisuke asks Holly, "Ready to go, kid!"

Holly says, with a nod, "Yes! In order to save my brother and sisters as well as my friends under Dartz's control."

Kisuke says, in a serious tone, "You will only if you want to from the bottom of your heart! Your will must be stronger than steel! You must abandon any doubt that you have!" Kisuke says, with a deadly serious tone and glare, "Ten days to prepare for a game of life and death."

Holly winches at Kisuke's tone and Genki thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Why do I get the feeling that Holly will be experience something similar to 'Grandma's Boot Camp from Hell'!"_

Holly felt her stomach turn at the sound of Kisuke's training being life-threatening and felt uncertain about it, but suddenly memories of her childhood before she was taken to the Monster Rancher world came in her mind. She remembers the times with her family and friends, Renta, Sonoko, Yukiko, and Haiji, and the thought of them under the control of Dartz made her eyes show seriousness not seen of her before. Holly says, seriously, "Do I have much of a choice!" Kisuke places a devious sly grin on his lips when Holly said this and with a wave of his cane, a silver circle appears in front of them.

Zera tells Kisuke, in a serious tone, "Urahara, please, take care of my sister! I've lost her once, I don't want the same thing happening again."

Kisuke tells Zera, with a smile, "Don't worry, Zera! Next time, you see your sister, she'll be a changed person!"

Holly tells Zera, with a smile, "I know that you're worried about me, Ane-chan, but I'll be fine!"

Genki tells Holly, with a concerned tone, "Come back safe, Holly!"

Holly says, with a loving smile, "I will!" Genki and Holly share another passionate kiss for a few moments and when they release, Holly then follows Kisuke through the portal to Spirit World. After the portal closes, Yuka exclaims at Genki, seriously, "Genki, how could you sell out on us!"

Genki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Eri tells Genki, seriously, "You just said that you're not going to help us repair Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha."

Genki says, in a serious tone, "I've said that and I've meant it! Before what I've just heard it seems to me that Higurashi has a knack of taking Inuyasha for granted and it got to where it affected his health while nearly died! It tore Holly apart to see her brother like this even not seeing him for years and I never want to see that depressed look on her face ever again. Look, I don't hate Higurashi, but I don't agree with her getting off the hook that easily! If she really loved Inuyasha, then she would have listen to his side of the story rather than run off like a coward!" Genki then says, glaring at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, "And the same for you guys! You say that you're Inuyasha's friends, but what I've heard you guys just side with Higurashi rather than Inuyasha, even when he's wrongly accused of something that he didn't do!"

Sango says, solemnly, "I know, Genki, but during that time, Kikyo was the main reason of the wedge in our group, but that was before we knew that Inuyasha only went to see her for not only out of concern for her, but only business. It made us at times bitter towards him for causing Kagome pain, but we didn't mean to hurt him, just make him see that he's causing Kagome pain for seeing Kikyo while ignoring her."

Genki asks, curiously, "Let me ask you guys something: when Zera and Melody insults or hits Higurashi, doesn't Inuyasha defend her from them?"

Shippo says, plainly, "Yeah! Inuyasha snaps at them to not to insult or hit Kagome, but they just do it. Whenever they plan on hitting Kagome, they just freeze us even Inuyasha so we won't interfere when they pound Kagome into the ground."

Genki asks, "How about whenever they call Kikyo 'a worthless piece of priestess trash'? Does Inuyasha even put up a fight to defend Kikyo's honor?" Something clicks within the minds Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Miroku says, in a low tone, "Now, that you've mention it! No, he hasn't…!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "We were more concerned about Kagome's feelings whenever the subject relating to Kikyo comes up. Even though, Inuyasha forgave us for our actions towards him, but his trust in us is shaken."

Yuka says, in a serious tone, "It still seems more like Kikyo's fault for even showing up to Inuyasha."

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Kikyo isn't the only one in fault of this! This is much as Higurashi's fault as Kikyo's! Remember Dartz targets the darkness within human hearts and with Inuyasha being half-human, it was easy prey for him. If Higurashi wants to show Inuyasha her feelings, she needs to one thing: Grow up! If Inuyasha chose her to be his mate, then she needs to prove that she's even worthy of Inuyasha's choice and not have any second thoughts! She needs to accept the fact that Inuyasha chose HER not Kikyo!"

Koenma says, with a sly tone, "Well, it seems that our Genki here as grown up!"

Genki tells Koenma, annoyed, "Can it, Pacifier Breath!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "However, it's too late! She failed, remember! I don't know if you people are even aware of this, but since Inuyasha is a 'Chosen Hanyou', there will be other foes other than the Orichalcos, Dark Signers, and the Light of Destruction for him as well as the Signers and other Chosen Duelists to deal with and would seek out their powers."

Koenma says, with a sigh, "I hate to admit it, but Zera is correct! The Light of Destruction, Dark Signers, and the Orichalcos are pretty much just the beginning! The foes are pretty much just as evil and manipulative as those three."

Yuka yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "More like that alien freak!"

Shippo says, stunned, "I can't imagine anything just as worse as or even more so than the Light of Destruction!"

Inu no Taishou says, in a plain tone, "I too have heard about the many stories with the Chosen Hanyous, Youkai, and Duelists as well as the Signers being the most powerful beings throughout the planet and that there are those who would challenge them. So, there is some truth to what my daughter is saying."

Sango says, worriedly, "It's just keep adding up, doesn't it?"

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; Later that day**)

Later that very day, we find Sesshomaru and his followers, Jaken and Rin, along with Totosai and Mu Mu standing in a clearing of the forest on Academy Island with Tensaiga in Sesshomaru's possession once again.

Totosai tells Sesshomaru, "Draw your sword!" After Sesshomaru does what Totosai had done, a huge ogre-type demon appears from out of nowhere and Jaken yelps out in fear as he runs behind Mu-Mu. Totosai thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Show me, Sesshomaru! The Tensaiga should guide your stroke."_ Sesshomaru then charges towards the ogre, jumps up high in the air, and comes down to slash the ogre with his sword, creating a dark violet slash as Sesshomaru lands onto his two feet. The slash disappears, leaving no mark on the ogre, who looks over himself to find no damage, but not noticing the slash appearing behind him.

Jaken says, surprised, "It didn't cut him! Nothing's changed!"

Rin notices the slash and she calls out, shocked while pointing, "Master Jaken! What's that? Behind the ogre…!" The slash then grew larger, proceeding to cut the ogre and Totosai says, in a plain tone, "He's opened the Path to the Underworld."

Jaken says, perplexed, "Path to the Underworld?" Just then, the ogre's body was cut in half as the slash got large and when the ogre was confirmed died, the slash disappeared, completely. Jaken says, surprised, "What was that?"

Totosai says, in a plain tone, "As you just saw, the ogre's body was taken to the other world."

Sesshomaru says, in his usual flat and monotone voice, "A technique that cuts through the Underworld…"

Totosai says, in a serious tone, "Tensaiga is a sword that connects this world with that world. That's why Tensaiga's master can see creatures from the other world and cuts them down, returning the dead to this world."

Rin says, surprised, "Whoa! Really!"

Jaken thinks in his mind, while glaring at Rin, _"Uh! You were the first one he brought back."_

Totosai says, in a serious tone, "So, instead, he cuts into the Path of the Underworld, to literately send his enemy to the next world. That's how you use Tensaiga and you just perform…**Meido Zangetsuha**." Totosai thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Still, he mastered it in one go. Spiteful brat! Well, the Tensaiga accepted him, so I can't do anything about it."_

As he shielded back his sword, Sesshomaru remembered his battle with his Orichalcos controlled younger half-brother and sister, when she was with the Orichalcos, and how he lost to them. Sesshomaru was greatly humiliated in front of his father by this while didn't take into account the Saiyan DNA abilities that Inuyasha or Holly inherited from their mother, Izayoi. Sesshomaru tells Totosai, "Totosai, I now hold Tensaiga in battle. Rin, Jaken! Let's go!" Sesshomaru then walks forward while Rin and Jaken followed him while Totosai thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I sure hope that he doesn't find out the truth about that technique or…!"_

_**~Next time~**_

Holly: Hey, I'm human again!

Kisuke: Come out, warrior!

Holly: I can't fight her! She's only a little girl! Why did you just destroy my soul chain!

Inu no Taishou: Next time: Reclaim the Power of the Hanyou!

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the long wait! I had to get academics out of the way for awhile until the Summer School! Also, I just wanted to say that in this chapter I don't mean to 'bash' Kagome, in fact, she's somewhat of my favorite character. The reason why I did this is that in most Inu/Kag, Inuyasha is always getting bashed by authors because of his 'inability' to chose between Kikyo and Kagome, but Kagome's 'flaws' aren't even pointed out, but simply ignored or in Inu/Kag, Kagome always seems to misunderstand situations involving Inuyasha and Kikyo and takes it the wrong way while in the end, she just receives only a 'slap on the wrist' for greatly misunderstanding things. Don't fret! In the end, Inuyasha and Kagome will be together, but some 'growing up' between them needs to be done in order for that to happen!


	127. Reclaim the Power of the Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Beyblade/V-Force/G-Revelations, Death Note, 'Digimon Data Squad', 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's', and 'Bleach' at all or any of its characters. BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Kelly Storm, Gallantmon of the Hazard owns Danielle Hansford, Drachegirl 14 owns Takara Silvermist O'Riley, Rika Lynn Renee Brandit, Nyoko Aurora, Erin Carper, and Melissa Rhineheart, Michael the Archangel owns Michael Angel, Allie Senryu, and Tyler Hino, Aiamee owns NekitaKariba AKA Milo and I only own Tyku Ryuzzaki, Rose Tenku, Reginald Haga, Mayumi Ishikawa, Hikaru Sato, Haruka Shinomori, Amaya Suzuki, Kraus Yamamoto and his friends, Izumi Izuto, Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Keisuke Himura, Hotaru Saotome, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Korvo, Sonoko, Renta, Suzame, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Ani-chan: Big Brother

Ane-chan: Big Sister

Kisama/Teme/Yarou: Bastard

**Chapter 127: Reclaim the Power of the Hanyou!**

(**On the mid-afternoon that Holly's departure to Spirit World with Kisuke; Within Spirit World**)

On a sunny day in Spirit World, we find ourselves in front of what seems to be an average wood-made store with the sign that reads 'Urahara Shop' in black Japanese kanji, where we find two young children, one boy and one girl, the young girl is sweeping while the boy seems to be goofing off.

The young boy seems to be between 9-11 years of age while being small with red hair. He wears a white t-shirt with the words, Urahara Shop, printed in red on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up.

The young girl with him seems to be at least 12 years of age wearing a white t-shirt with the words, Urahara Shop, printed in pink and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other, and both of her cheeks had pink blush circle marks. The rest of her hair is in pigtails with pink ties.

While the young girl is sweeping, the young boy calls out, sounding like a baseball reporter, "Now up to bat, Jinta Hanakari!" The young boy, Jinta, throws a baseball in the air and he calls out, preparing to hit it, "Here comes the windup, the pitch, and with a perfect hit, he sends it flying!" Jinta spins to hit the ball, but he ends up missing it, calling out, "Home Run!"

The young girl tells Jinta, shyly and in a plain tone, "Please, Jinta-kun, you have to get back to work or we're going to be in trouble with Tessai-san, again!"

Jinta tells the young girl, in an annoyed tone, "Shut up, Ururu! I'll start when I'm ready! Tessai doesn't scare me!"

The young girl, Ururu, says, in a plain tone, "But you were scared enough to start sweeping in the first place."

Jinta yells out, seriously, "I don't get scared! Who do you think you are! Talking back to me!" Jinta goes in to violently rubbing his broom onto Ururu's head, causing her to scream in pain and he exclaims, seriously, "Even though, you're lower than me…!"

Ururu retorts, while in pain, "N-No, I'm not! I'm three whole years older than you!"

Jinta retorts, seriously, "So, who cares about age! I'm a higher rank than you!" Just then, Jinta unexpectedly has his broom taken away and he and Ururu turns to see Kisuke and Holly behind him with Holly having the broom at her hand with a serious glare at Jinta.

Jinta exclaims, seriously, "Who are you!"

Holly says, with a serious glare, "It's not nice to pick on girls, you know!"

Ururu says, bowing, "Welcome back, Kisuke-san!"

Jinta says, pointing at Holly, "And why did you bring a hanyou here!"

Kisuke says, with a sly smile, "This is Holly and she'll be staying here with us for training!"

Jinta yells out, shocked, "You mean training a hanyou Soul Reaper Jutsu! Why!"

Kisuke says, with a sly smile, "Take a good look at this hanyou and you'll see why!" Jinta and Ururu take a good look at Holly, a teenaged version of Izayoi came into their minds, and Jinta yells out, shocked, "Hey, she looks like that human girl that came up here a long time ago!"

Ururu says, shyly, "L-lady Izayoi…!"

Kisuke says, with a smile, "Yep! She's one of Izzy's little girls, grown up, Holly!"

Jinta says, surprised, "She's Izayoi's daughter! But she's a hanyou, unless…!"

Kisuke says, with a smile, "Yep! Her dad is a dog daiyokai, Inu no Taishou! But we're wasting time, let's start the tort…I mean training, already…!" Unknown to Kisuke, Holly picked up that 'tort' moment, feeling that this training may actually be very life-threatening to her.

**(Back in the Living World within the Slifer Red dorm; on the meanwhile**)

It is the middle of the afternoon on Academy Island where we find ourselves within one of the room in the Ra Yellow dorm and inside we find Kagome Higurashi, sitting in a corner, within the darkness of her room after learning what else happened to Inuyasha, before he was taken to Dartz and the Orichalcos. Kagome was horrified to hear about this and her friends from the Feudal Era tried to keep this information away from her as well as Zera and Melody, fearing for her safety of her sanity and physical health, due to Inuyasha's older sisters may pound her to the ground if they ever found out the truth. The others found out about this and most of our heroes and heroines weren't too happy with Zera, but they knew that with Zera's stats as a Daiyokai, they can't do anything since she's protected by Spirit World laws and she hasn't necessarily killed any human as of yet. Later on, the others understood Zera's feelings about hearing this news so they weren't too angry with her while understanding that she had every right to be angry, but they wanted Zera to know that not everyone is perfect.

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"After everything that's happened, I can't believe that I totally forgot about that day! Inuyasha was gone for a week and we didn't know where he was, until when he came back and Shippo claimed that he was seeing Kikyo, which I can't believe that I've actually believed that and 'sat' Inuyasha for that, for visiting his own mother's grave for a week! For two weeks, he tried to explain, but I wouldn't listen, and it took Koga's actions and many of the members of Zera's Demon Punishment Force to have us taken to Zera and Melody. Zera took away Inuyasha's Pendant from me that Suzame-san gave to him when he was a child. I should have read the inside of the pendant where it read 'To Inu-chan from your lovely Big Sister'. I assumed that Zera must have given it to him and Melody had a similar pendant like that. Zera then pummeled Koga majorly hard to the ground that it was so hard to see it and ripped his jewel shards out of his legs. Zera and Melody then had Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I locked up in Zera's dungeon for Thievery and Betrayal towards Inuyasha for two weeks! Our punishments were execution for Koga and his men as well as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and my punishments were a life sentence in 'lockdown', to wear a rosary that Melody made to shut off my ability to 'sit' Inuyasha, but I could probably live with that since it's completely fair, but the worse came to light where I'd have to be the one that kills Koga and his men as well as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo or they'll destroy the Bone-Eaters Well! I was given two weeks to decide or they'll make the decision for me and I'll still be locked up, only that I'll be Zera's prisoner for the rest of my life, which means that I'll still never seeing my family ever again as well as having Zera kill them right in front of my eyes! I was torn between seeing my family ever again or killing my friends while having their blood to be on my hands! Inuyasha, even though, he was mad at us, especially me, and Kenochi tried to help us anyway that they can since escaping was out of the question with Zera's Prisoner Curse Marks, preventing us from escaping without having them electrocuting us. When 'Judgment Day' came, Zera's Demon Punishment Force came to our cell and escorts us to Zera and Melody in the living area of Zera's castle while Inuyasha and Kenochi as well as Myoga were with them. I was expecting Zera to make me decide, but she came me a somewhat of a lighter sentence. The others were allowed to keep their lives, which made me relieved, but I wasn't getting away so easily. I was to be placed under twenty-four hour surveillance by Melody's eyes even when I'm in my time and as for Koga, he was given a rosary similar to Inuyasha's, which works for Melody, much to Koga's distain. I found that perfectly fair, which I snapped at him for lying to me, and it got us into this mess, and got me to have the courage to break my 'engagement' to him, saying that I can no longer trust him if he's going to lie to me and it was really his fault that we're in that mess in the first place. Of course, Inuyasha asked Zera and Melody to join us since his trust in us has been shaken and it took us, especially me, three months for Inuyasha to start talking to us, the rosary around my neck that negates me from making Inuyasha eating dirt was still around my neck, and ramen didn't work, which was a shock. I tried to explain to him, but Inuyasha wouldn't let me. Thinking back, I've got what came to me. While Melody and Zera were with us, they treated me more badly than ever like hitting me whenever they feel like it, using Shippo as a football or soccer ball, Melody making Koga eating dirt while saying 'down, boy!' whenever she felt like it, and treating all of us, except for Inuyasha, of course, just as badly. Inuyasha didn't even come to my defense like he always has, but I couldn't blame him, we were never fair to him during those two weeks that he tried to explain to me that he was at his mother's memorial service. I've deserved any kind of negative treatment that Melody and Zera has in store for me. With the subject relating to Kikyo, I tend to be bitter towards Inuyasha, fearing that one day, he'll go to her to Hell, even though, Melody and Zera would prevent that from happening. Kenochi then came to tell us the real reason why Inuyasha didn't come to our defenses, which is that if he tried to interfere in anyway, then our original sentences will come back and I'd have to kill my friends, since we were technically Zera's prisoners, or I could never see my family again. I was horrified about this and quite annoyed that Inuyasha didn't tell this, himself! So, the next month, Melody and Zera were more ruthless with their usual attacks towards me, but with the Mark of Subjugation power, any near fatal wounds on me were instantly healed, so I couldn't complain since I wouldn't be able to see my family or I'd have a stained conscience for having human blood spilled by my hands. In the end, Kenochi decided to talk to Melody and Zera about their treatment towards us and decided that we've had enough, even Inuyasha joined with Kenochi to tell them to stop. I thought that I've learned from my mistake, but I was wrong! Inuyasha got fatally sick, because of me! I was the one, who was causing him great pain, while I was emotionally great without any remorse towards my actions towards my friends! Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo forgives me, but Inuyasha, he'll never forgive me again or want anything to do with me! If only I had Genki's personality and the way he shows his feelings towards Holly, Inuyasha's long lost sister, but it's too late! Inuyasha hates me now and probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore! There's nothing holding him back to me anymore! He deserves a lot better than anything I could ever give him!"_ With that, Kagome then falls to the ground while bursting into tears and sobs uncontrollably loud.

(**Outside of Kagome's room; a short time afterwards**)

In front of Kagome's door, outside, stood Inu no Taisho, Korvo, Kenochi, Davis, TK, Kari, along with their Digimon partners, Yeshua, Kurama, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Sanosake, Sota, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keade, Keiko, Hikari, and Kira along with Kagome's school friends hearing Kagome's sobs from the outside.

Hojo says, worriedly, "Poor Kagome!"

Eri says, in a worried tone, "I know! I just wish that there's something that we can do!"

Keade says, with a solemn sigh, "After hearing what had happened to Inuyasha, after she left, really made her even guiltier!"

Kira says, annoyed, "Damn it! Why couldn't Zera kept her mouth shut! I mean, Kagome was feeling guilty enough as it is! Why does she enjoy seeing her in more pain!"

Jasmine says, with a snort, "Simple, Kira, because Zera has no heart! It surprises me that she was ever once kind or actually fell in love!"

Kenochi says, while glaring at Korvo, "Well, after being betrayed by the one, who you love, would do that to a person! Making them bitter and heartless: like a certain someone, who's standing before us!"

Korvo winches at Kenochi's comment and Hikari asks, curiously, "What became of those punishments in the end?"

Kenochi tells Hikari, "After Naraku was defeated, Inuyasha begged Ane-ue and Melody to release them from their punishments as well as to remove the Mark of Subjugation curse from Kagome, but of course, Ane-ue and Melody refused to do so, saying that Kagome isn't to be trusted at all, not only because she was human and priestess, but the actions that she's demonstrated towards Inuyasha's person, proved that she's no different from the humans and priestesses that they've encountered. Kagome even went as far to go on her hands and knees, bowing to their feet, to remove the punishments and a tearful apology to Inuyasha, promising that the next time that she pulls something like this again, she'll gladly remove the rosary from Inuyasha's neck, herself! Ane-ue and Melody remained unconvinced until Koga joined her with his hands and knees on the ground, claiming that if Kagome doesn't follow through on her promise, then he'll gladly become their prisoner and they can do whatever they want with him. Of course, Wolf Boy only did this for Kagome and hated the fact that he was so powerless to do anything against my sisters with his jewel shards out of his reach. Ane-ue and Melody still were unconvinced but they made some insurance that if Koga doesn't follow through with his promise, then his men, Ginta and Hakku will be executed. Koga, of course, didn't like it, but he had no choice in the matter since he was now too weak to do anything to them."

Sango exclaims, while banging her fist to the wall, "Damn it! I didn't even remember any of this up until now! I was so caught up in Kagome's feelings, but I totally forgot about this! How could I've become so stupid! That experience should have made us know better!"

Miroku tells Sango, "Relax, Sango, I too forgot about it as well! Because of this, Zera's distrust in us has increased even further and while we're in this time, she can't do any lethal blows to us, but once we go to our time, it's a free game."

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "Plus, I'm afraid that no even the Spirit Detectives as well as Hikari and Kira Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura can go to the Feudal Era since they can't use the Bone-Eaters well like Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha, and Melody can and Prince Koenma can't do anything since time-travel is strictly prohibited unless it's a state of emergency that's life threatening to the universe and should be used as a last resort."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "And I'm afraid that in this case doesn't even qualify as a state of emergency!"

Yuka yells out, annoyed, "Ah! Spirit World and its stupid laws! It's because of that we can't even state our opinions in this matter!"

Kira says, seriously, "Or do anything for that matter!"

Hikari says, with a solemn tone, "We originally thought that we can relay of Holly to convince her sister to change her mind, but after hearing about this, she's almost hesitant to even help while believing that her brother's health would be effective negatively."

Inu no Taishou says, in a plain tone, "Now, I see that my son was wise in not letting Holly know about what had happened! Most likely, Inuyasha was waiting to get Zera and Melody alone and get them to promise not to reveal to Holly about what had happened that nearly cost Kagome, Inuyasha's trust and with my daughter, Zera's, inability to break promises, it will be Inuyasha's asset, so Holly won't walk in the same path that Zera and Melody took."

Kenochi says, plainly, "It wouldn't be surprising! Ever since Ane-ue and Melody started on their quest for wiping out the priestesses, Inuyasha's heart was breaking and he wanted to do anything to bring them back to the way they were before, even if it costs him. I guess that's one of the reasons why Inuyasha loved Kagome. Kagome's personality reminded Inuyasha on how Ane-ue and Melody used to be before. It's understandable that Inuyasha doesn't condemn them for their actions while understanding that it's all Vitani's and Korvo's faults!"

Inu no Taishou says, scolding, "Kenochi!"

Kenochi says, with a serious tone, "Father, I can't stand looking at him the same way after what he's done! Inuyasha even agreed that the next time that he sees Korvo anywhere near Ane-ue, then he'll gladly end his life!"

Korvo says, solemnly, "I must have caused so many problems for you guys, all those years ago!"

Kenochi yells at Korvo, angrily, "That's right, kisama! It's because of you, my sisters have become unrepented killers! You and Vitani stole the life that Melody dreamed and wanted so much! You killed Suzame, Sonoko, and Renta! Why don't you do us a favor and just drop dead!"

Korvo bows his head in shame and Sanosake tells Kenochi, seriously, "Come on, bro! Give the guy a break!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "Yeah! It seems that he's really sorry! Besides, he was even blackmailed by that priestess! Also, this is all Dartz's fault! He's the one, who got those half-demon kids killed!"

Kenochi tells Ayumi, in a serious tone, "Ayumi, those were probably lies that murderous miko gave us to get Sissy to spare her life! Besides, even if he was blackmailed, I can still smell the blood of those kids coming from his claws! He murdered those kids without any sense of remorse and to make matters worse, he was fully conscious aware of the situation! Please explain to me that if the same thing happened to your friends! If they were all killed by one of the people that you've trusted, how would you feel?" Ayumi tries to answer that question, but she couldn't since she would have felt the same way.

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "I know how you and Zera-san feel, Kenochi-san! If the same thing happened to my friends and Yusuke, I'd probably feel the same way that you'll be feeling! No matter how hard that person tries to, I'd probably totally ignore it while staying angry."

Davis says, with a snort, "My sentiments exactly!"

Kari says, with a nod, "You said it, Daisuke!"

Kira tells Davis and Kari, plainly, "Speaking of which, I didn't exactly condone the actions that you two took against Matt and Sora!"

Kari yells out, angrily, "Are you nuts! It's because of them that my brother is with that monster!"

Davis says, seriously, "No joke! That jerk, Matt, broke my sister's heart with his backstabbing actions! I don't care if he apologizes with his hands and knees, I'll just drive my foot towards his face if that's what will it takes to get him the fuck away from my sister!" Davis tells TK, seriously, "I'm sorry, TC! I know that he's your brother and I, but I had to speak up my mind!"

TK says, with a plain tone, "You won't get any arguments from me, Davis. After what Matt did, I can't even see him in the same light that I've always have when I was a kid, before my Digidestined days! I just couldn't believe that my own brother would even do that!"

Patamon tells TK, plainly, "I understand how you must feel, TK, but Matt and Sora acknowledges their mistake and the consequences that it came with."

TK says, in a plain tone, "But still…I'm just not ready to forgive them! Maybe in time, but not right now!"

Inu no Taishou says, with a sigh, "Well, it seems to be a shame! I truly believe that through my own half-demon son and daughters that there will be peace between humans and demons! That's why I had Zera to take care of them when both Izayoi and I pass on to the next world and gave Sesshomaru the Tensaiga instead of the Tetsusaiga, which I gave to Inuyasha. I really truly believe that one day that humans and demons would live in peace with each other."

Jaden tells Inu no Taishou, with a smile, "I do believe that would be possible!"

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "Affirmative! I do believe that's possible! Humans had to face with discrimination with each other because of skin color or religion! I don't see any problems with demons and humans being friends!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "Though, we're kind of at fault as humans! While we're growing up, we believed demons were the representatives as evil and bad, hints the Biblical figure of Satan."

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "And humans are viewed by many demons as weak creatures and food."

Mindy says, worriedly, "Yeah! Like the Ma-zoku!"

Jasmine says, with a relieved sigh, "No joke, but thankfully, Yusuke and his sisters got that problem taken care of!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "You think that Zera-san would ever change her mind?"

Shippo says, drolly, "I highly doubt it! Zera has had it in for Kagome ever since the day she first laid eyes on her!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "Plus, Zera is way too stubborn! We'll have to put our faith in Inuyasha or Megumi!"

Jaden says, with a sigh, "Too bad a duel won't work!"

Atticus tells Jaden, in a plain tone, "There some things that can not be solved by dueling, discrimination for one or a daiyokai's feelings."

(**With Zera; at the same time**)

Elsewhere in Academy Island, within the forest, we find Inuyasha's older half-sister sitting on top of a tree branch with her arms crossed with NekitaKariba, lying on her branch on another tree and suddenly, Zera sneezed loudly.

Zera says, annoyed, "I know those people are talking about me somewhere!"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "Well, they're probably steamed that you're being completely unfair to that human miko that Inu-chan seems to love."

Zera says, seriously, "I've been completely fair! That miko has caused a lot of problems beyond her worth and that goes the same with those friends of hers! Getting Inuyasha sick like that! It's their fault as much as hers!"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "I know that Kagome and the others hurt Inuyasha, but they're really sorry!" NekitaKariba then says, solemnly, "I know how they feel!"

Zera tells NekitaKariba, seriously, "You were forced to abandon them by your father when you were real young, so in your case, it was an exception! But them…they did it on their own free will! They've taken that miko's side on every argument that she has with either Inuyasha or Melody! It's high time they realize the consequences of their own actions and as always it's us that clean up that worthless miko's mess! She needs to learn how to grow up! I guess all those beatings that I gave her before, weren't enough to sink into that head of her!"

NekitaKariba sighs as she sits up and she says, plainly, "Zera-onee-chan, you know that I care and love Inuyasha as if he's my brother and would not intentionally hurt him in anyway and I know you may too, but I don't think what you're doing for him is right. Don't you think that's for him to decide, who he wants to be with?"

Zera says, seriously, "She wronged Inuyasha twice, nearly got him killed because of her more times than I can count while remaining ungrateful and that's enough for me! She doesn't even stick up for him whenever people like that mangy wolf are insulting him! She's the kind of person that you have to be nice and caring to her at the first glance. She doesn't even trust him enough for those damned beads to be removed! That miko treats Inuyasha as if he's her own pet while those human companions of Inuyasha's find it amusing! He gets no respect from them and yet, he travels with them even though, he's always free to travel with Melody and I to find the jewel shards since we won't be taking frequent breaks like his so-called human friends do! No more! Those people are getting what they deserve! Inuyasha is coming back home with me and never leaving again!"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "I get it! You've changed! Before, you used to expect other people's flaws!"

Zera says, in retort, "Not when one of my family members' health or well-being is affected negatively! That miko will never hurt my brother ever again!"

NekitaKariba says, with a sigh, "I hope that what you're doing is the right thing for Inuyasha."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I've never been so sure, Milo! Ever since my father asked me if I had something to protect and I told him that I have Lady Izayoi and my younger half-demon siblings to protect. Granted that I may not have done somewhat a good job, because of the death of Izayoi and the disappearances of Megumi and Holly, were my own fault for not protecting them better! That's why if anything bad happens to Inuyasha and I allow it by allowing him to continue his relationship with that brat, it's my own fault for not protecting him better!"

NekitaKariba says, in a serious tone, "But it wasn't your fault that Lady Izayoi died and Meggie-chan and Hol-chan were gone for all these years! You've always taken care of them even as well as selflessly risked your own life to protecting them! You even protected me when I was a child!"

Zera says, in retort with an angered voice, "Well, what happened to Renta, Suzame, Yukiko, and Sonoko also! They died not only because of Vitani and Korvo, because of me! I was so shell-shocked that Korvo would betray me by killing those kids in my castle! They didn't deserve to die like that or have one of their most trusted friends and surrogate big brother betraying them! None of them deserved to feel that feeling, before getting killed like dogs! They were supposed to be promised protection and friendships and I never forgave myself because of that! I should have taken Inuyasha away and have Melody kill his so-called human friends since that miko has the Mark of Subjugation on her so when she dies, that damned rosary's magic is diminished and had Inuyasha's memories of those two mikos removed! No more! I will never allow anyone that I love to suffer under my watch again!"

NekitaKariba thinks in her mind, surprised, _"I never thought that Zera-onee-chan felt that way! That would explain her hatred towards Korvo and priestesses! She believes herself to have killed those kids, caused Lady Izayoi to die, Meggie-chan to have believed to be dead, or Hol-chan's kidnapping! She believes that it's her fault for those incidents!"_ NekitaKariba tells Zera, in a plain tone, "Well, I have to say, Zera-onee-chan, I hope that you know what you're doing, especially with that plan of yours!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I have all faith in that plan, Milo-chan! I guarantee that will erase all the damages that people like Dartz or Naraku have caused to us!"

NekitaKariba says, plainly, "I hope so!" NekitaKariba thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Hopefully, this would erase any hatred that Zera-onee-chan may have!"_ Unknown to them, at a tree that's pretty far from Zera and NekitaKariba, the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, in his Shinobi uniform, was sitting on a tree branch at a tree in a genjutsu and he used the power of his Millennium Pendant to hide his presence from them. Inuyasha had heard everything the conversation between Zera and NekitaKariba. Inuyasha takes out a red pendant similar to Holly's pendant that was revealed to be from Suzame, Zera's late best friend. He opens it to find to find the words, 'To Inu-chan from your lovely Big Sister'. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Oh I remembered that day! It was when that mangy wolf pushed me too far and that backstabbing bitch sided with him as always! I was a fool to actually forgive her with her crocodile tears! I should have allowed Ane-chan to make her suffer just a bit more! My feelings for that worthless wench were distracting me from my loyalty towards Ane-chan and all that she's done for me! I didn't know that what happened that night as well as the deaths of So-chan, Yuki-chan, Renta, Suzame-nee-chan and Korvo-teme's betrayal affected her that BADLY! Damn it! How could I have been so stupid! I'm actually surprised that Ane-chan as well as Nee-chan managed to put up with my soft-heartedness and naivety all these years! Even back in my naivety days, I still had faith in Ane-chan's plan, because I knew that through it, Ane-chan will return back to the way she was before, so I can see her warm and loving smile and her giggles and laughter filled with warmth that I loved about her the most when I was a little kid!"_

_**Flashback; In Inuyasha's childhood and before Izayoi's death**_

Back within the Feudal Era, two years before Izayoi's death and within the forest, in the late morning, we see a four year old going on five year old Inuyasha, in his child version of his usual red kimono, running for his life as he's being chased by three black huge ogre type demons.

The first ogre yells out, hungrily, "Get back here, little hanyou! We won't hurt you!"

Young Inuyasha thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Yeah right! I've got to get away from them!"_ Soon enough, Inuyasha comes across a cliff, making him stop in his tracks and turns to see the three ogres closing in on him.

The second ogre says, with a hungrily smile, "No where to go, half-breed!" From that on, Inuyasha was too scared to do anything since he didn't go through self-defense when dealing with demons. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"What am I going to do!"_

Just then, a rock came flying towards the second ogre's head, hitting it, causing it to yelp in pain, and he yells out, seriously, "Who threw that!"

Just then, a familiar teenaged female's voice rings out, in an eerie chilling tone, "That would be me." The ogres and Inuyasha looks up to see a mid-teenaged Zera, standing on a tree branch with an icy cold deadly glare at the ogre demons, frightening them to the core.

Inuyasha calls out, happily, "Ane-chan!"

The third ogre exclaims, fearfully, "It's Zera!"

Zera then jumps from the tree branch and lands on the ground, asking, in a deadly serious tone, "You've got that one right! Now, what we're you doing!"

As big as the three ogres were, they knew that going up against the mid-teenaged dog demoness in front of them was plain suicide. The first ogre demon says, with a nervous smile, "We were going to eat this little half-breed here, but if you want a fearful! He's yours!" That comment got Zera's already not too pleased glare was now a very angered and borderline pissed off, which only increased her killer intent, but decides to hide it from the very stupid demons in front of her, so she sighs to calm herself down. Soon enough, Zera tells Inuyasha, with a cheerful smile, "Inuyasha, would you come over here, please!"

Realizing that he's safe, Inuyasha rushes over to his older half-sister's side while the ogres snickers at this and the third ogre says, with a smirk, "Stupid hanyou! He's rushing to a death trap!" Unfortunately, Zera with her sharp hearing heard what the ogre said and she asks, in a calm and angry tone, "What did you just say, demon?"

Not knowing any better, the third demon says, with a smirk, "I said that hanyou is pretty stupid since he should know what you'll do to him, but he just runs over to you without a care in the world."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "That's what I thought!" Zera then says, in a serious tone, "I've got a question to ask you idiots: do you see the physical resembles between me and this hanyou?" The ogres take a good look at Inuyasha and Zera and the second ogre says, in reply, "You both have silver hair and golden eyes as well as smell like dogs!"

Zera says, with a sly sneer, "Good and do you know why!" The ogres shook their heads in reply and Zera says, in an eerie chilling tone, "Because he's MY baby brother!"

The ogres took a double take in shock and fear and the first ogre yells out, surprised, "He's your brother!"

Zera yells out, in an angered and serious tone, "That's right and you idiots were about to eat him!"

The second ogre says, seriously, "But he's a hanyou! A lowly worthless half-bre…!" Just then, Zera's fist bashes him right in the nose, knocking him right back to a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

The two other ogres yell out, horrified, "Brother!" With her incredible speed, Zera appears in front of Inuyasha and Zera says, in an angry and serious tone, "If there's one thing that I hate are those disrespecting my family like your assault towards my baby brother here just because he happens to be a hanyou! He's done nothing wrong to deserve what you were planning on doing to him!"

The first ogre retorts, while trying to be strong, "He's done wrong by being born in the first place!" Inuyasha winches at that comment as he hide behind his older half-sister's side, which Zera picks up on, and she tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, could you turn around and close your eyes? I don't want you to see what's going to happen."

When the ogres heard this, they begun to go to their brother's aid and run away from Zera's wrath, but as Inuyasha done what he was told to do, Zera disappears and reappeared right in front of the group of the ogres using her incredible super-speed and grabs the first ogre's arm and uses a powerful reserving throw to slam her onto the ground on his back really hard and one loud cry of pain he is quickly knocked unconscious. Zera then lands a powerful kick to the third ogre and sends him right into a tree on Zera's right, breaking the tree on impact, causing the ogre to cough some blood from his mouth, and he falls to the ground on his stomach and into unconsciousness.

Zera says, while dusting off her hands, "That takes care of these morons!" Zera looks at her younger half-demon brother, who was still covering his eyes, and Zera tells him, "Inuyasha, you can look now!"

Inuyasha opens his eyes as he turns to see his sister walking towards him while leaving the unconscious demons behind her and Zera asks, with a warm loving smile while reaching for her brother's hand, "Now, shall we go!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah!" Inuyasha then grabs Zera's hands and he tells her, "Ane-chan, I've got a place to show you, but you've got to close your eyes!"

Zera asks, curiously, "Why?"

Inuyasha says, pleadingly, "Ane-chan, please! You'll love it!" Seeing her brother's frown, Zera couldn't resist while hating to see him not smiling and she says, while closing her eyes, "Okay! My eyes are closed!" Inuyasha smiles brightly as he runs while dragging his sister with him.

Zera asks, curiously with her eyes closed, "Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, with an excited smile, "I'll show you, but no peeking!"

Zera says, with a warm smile and giggle, "Okay, I promise that I won't peek!" After a few minutes of dragging his sister, Inuyasha approached his designated area at the clearing of the forest and he tells Zera, while slightly pushing her forward, "Okay, you can open them!" Zera then opens her eyes and she gasps in surprise and amazement as she sees the whole field area of purple and yellow lilies, a huge clear clean lake, and five trees filled with a lot of Cherry Blossoms on each tree. Zera says, with a wide warm smile, "Inuyasha, how did you find this place!"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile, "I just found it earlier! I was here with Ani-chan and Suzame-nee-chan a few days ago and they told me that you would love to see this! Sakura trees and purple and yellow lilies are your favorite! Do you like it?"

Zera turns to her brother and she asks, with a kind smile, "Now, why would I like something like this? I love it!"

Inuyasha asks, with a smile, "You do?"

Zera says, with a nod, "I do!" Inuyasha then grabs Zera's right wrist and he says, with a bright smile, "Come on!" Inuyasha then runs off while guiding his older half-sister with him to the huge lake and he says, "Here's a lake for us to swim in!"

Zera asks Inuyasha, with a warm giggle, "You want to take a swim here!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yeah!" Inuyasha then begins to remove his red kimono top as well as his white inner kimono while leaving his red hakama pants and leaps into the lake, making a slightly big splash. Inuyasha pops his head up into the surface while shaking his head to get rid of the water and he calls to Zera, "Ane-chan, come in! It feels great!"

Zera thinks in her mind, with a slight smile and giggle, _"Well, he's still just an innocent kid!"_ Zera then removes the bind of her ponytail, causing her long silver hair to fall by her kneecaps as well as the top part of her short kimono from herself while leaving it dangling by her hips to where the 'skirt' part of her kimono is covering her lower part of her body and revealing most of her voluptuous breasts and soon enough, she too jumped into the lake with her brother, making a huge splash that made Inuyasha cover his face to prevent the water to hit it. Zera then pops her head out of the lake while shaking her head to get rid of the water and she tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "You're right, baby brother! The water is great!" Soon enough, the two offsprings of Inu no Taishou continued to play in the water for about five hours with Inuyasha splashing water at Zera's way while Zera, herself, dunking her younger brother into the lake and the two of them laughed for hours. Afterwards, we find Inuyasha, with his red kimono top on, and Zera, with her upper part of her kimono on and her silver hair still untied, lying on their backs to the ground while looking up in the sky with bright smiles on their faces and watching as the clouds drifted by.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "You what, Ane-chan!"

Zera says, with her own smile, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I don't think that I've ever done anything like this with you before! I'm mostly with Mama, Holly, Megumi, Nee-chan, Ani-chan, Milo-chan, Korvo-nii-chan, Suzame-nee-chan, and my friends at your castle So-chan and Yuki-chan!"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "You know, Inu! You're right! I don't think that ever since you could walk or talk that I've ever done anything fun with just the two of us! I love the time that I'm spending with you."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I do too!" Inuyasha asks Zera, "Hey Ane-chan, can we spend the rest of the day here?"

Zera asks, while sitting up, "You want to stay here all day?"

Inuyasha says, sitting up, "Yeah! It's nice here and I'm with you here. That makes it better!"

Zera says, with a warm bright smile, "Well, since you put it that way, Inuyasha, we'll stay here for the day!"

Inuyasha then jumps toward Zera to place his small arms around her neck, hugging her, and he says, with a smile, "Thank you, Ane-chan!"

Zera wraps her arms around her brother's small body, pulling him close to her, and she says, "Anything to see you smile!" Zera then places a devious sly grin and she says, "Speaking of smiling, baby brother, you left yourself wide open again!" Inuyasha quickly knew what Zera was talking about and before he could move, Zera quickly grabs his waist and started rubbing gently to his sides, causing Inuyasha to laugh as he falls onto his back while Zera is still tickling him.

Inuyasha exclaims, while laughing, "Ane-chan…pleas….please…stop that…!" Inuyasha keeps laughing as his sister targets any part of his body that made him laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha then tries to get control of the situation by gently tackling Zera's waist, causing her to fall to her back with her brother, sitting on her stomach, and does his own tackling attack to his sister's sides, causing Zera to laugh.

Zera exclaims, while laughing, "Inuyasha…cut it out!" Zera then manages to grab her brother's arms and carries him off of her in the air. Zera says, with a sly smile, "You can't do anything now, huh?"

Inuyasha tries to reach to his sister, but his small arms couldn't reach her, and he says, with a small pout, "No fair!" Inuyasha manages to get Zera's grip off of him as she sits up, stands on his feet and hands, pounces at Zera to knock her down, but Zera manages to get Inuyasha under her while laughing. Soon enough, Inuyasha and Zera spent the rest of the afternoon 'play wrestling' in dog like manner while laughing once again. In the late afternoon, we find both Inuyasha and Zera lying on the grass on their backs while panting heavily with Inuyasha being the loudest and sweating.

Inuyasha asks Zera, "Hey Ane-chan, can we look at the sunset from a Sakura tree?"

Zera turns to her brother and she replies, "Sure, but first, wash your face! You have sweat coming down!"

Inuyasha says, sitting up, "Okay! I'm off!" Inuyasha then dashes toward the lake as Zera sits up and looks at him with a smile on her face.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "I see that you're having fun!" Zera turns to see her best friend, Suzame, walking towards her with her swords and Zera says, with a smile, "Hey Suzame!"

Suzame sits down with Zera and Suzame says, with a smile, "I see that you found this place!"

Zera says, with a smile of her own, "Well, Inuyasha took me to this place after running into three ogre demons!"

Suzame asks, curiously, "Black ones!"

Zera says, surprised, "How did you know!"

Suzame says, with a sly smile, "I got a run into them! They were planning on taking their revenge for the thrashing that you gave them after saving Inuyasha from them, but they won't get that chance anymore since I've already disposed of them."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "As much as I hate to take lives, but I guess that needed to be done to save Inuyasha."

Suzame says, with a smile, "You've got that right!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, "Suzame-nee-chan!" The two young dog demoness turn to see Inuyasha running towards them with something behind his back.

Suzame says, with a smile, "Hey squirt!"

Inuyasha takes out from behind him two bunches of flowers, one yellow and other purple, and he says, with a kind smile, "These are for you two!"

Zera says, with a warm smile, "Inuyasha, these are lovely!" Zera takes the purple flowers while Suzame takes the yellow one and Suzame says, with a teasing smile, "Hey Zera, it seems that we've got a little charmer here!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "We sure do and I think that we have something for charmers, especially handsome ones!" Zera and Suzame then places a hand on both of Inuyasha's shoulders and at the same time, Zera kisses Inuyasha's right cheek while Suzame does the same on the other cheek causing the young hanyou child to blush in embarrassment. Zera says, with a smile, "Now, I seem to remember someone wanting to see the sunset from the Sakura trees."

Inuyasha says, while getting out of his embarrassment stupor, "Right! Can Suzame-nee-chan come with us!"

Suzame tells Inuyasha, with a kind smile, "Thanks, kid, but I'll pass! I have to get back to the castle to watch the kids with Korvo and Kenochi! Maybe some other time!" Suzame then gives a quick kiss to Inuyasha's forehead, stands onto her feet, and she says, while waving, "See ya!" Suzame then walks off, leaving the two offsprings of Inu no Taishou as Zera got on her feet and she says, reaching for Inuyasha's hand, "Ready!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yep!" Inuyasha grabs Zera's right hand and the two walks off to a Cherry Blossom tree, Zera then carries Inuyasha onto her back, and jumps up to a high branch. Inuyasha got off of Zera's back and sat on her lap with his back lying onto his older half-sister's chest and Zera wrapping her arms around him, holding him as they watched the wonderful sunset with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha tells Zera, "Hey Ane-chan!"

Zera asks, curiously, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Thanks for spending the day with me and I love you!"

Zera says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, baby brother! I love you too!" While exhausted, Inuyasha turns his body to where he's able to wrap his little arms around Zera's slender waist and lay his head onto his sister's chest, snuggling onto it as he feels her warmth and hears her smoothing heartbeats, making him fall asleep slowly while whispering, "Ane-chan…"

Zera smiles further as she rubs the top of her brother's head and kiss his forehead, softly, and she thinks in her mind, _"I guess the day pretty much wore him out! It feels nice to have him in my arms! I only wish that he stays this way for a long time!"_

_**End Flashback; Return to the present**_

Back with the Orichalcos controlled Inuyasha, he thinks in his mind, in a dark cold serious tone, _"Two days from then, Suzame-nee-chan gave Nee-chan, Megumi, and Holly our pendants and we loved them so much that I don't think that I'd part with mine! Back then, Ane-chan was at her most beautiful and loved her greatly with her warm, kind, and loving smile! Until Korvo-yarou betrayed her, by helping Vitani kill Suzame-nee-chan, Renta, So-chan, and the other half-demon children at Ane-chan's castile That was one of the main reasons why I pursuit to become a full-fledged demon! I believed that I could never make Ane-chan happy as a half-demon and when I was with Kikyo, she made me want to turn human while saying that Ane-chan would be happy if I were happy while at that time, I believed that with Kikyo, I could be really happy despite what Nee-chan said! When Ane-chan and Nee-chan started killing priestesses and majorly disrespecting Kagome, I was really displeased and frustrated with their actions, but not blaming them for it! That honor goes to that backstabbing bastard, Korvo! He tore Ane-chan's heart and stomp it to the ground as well as destroying Nee-chan's dream of having a family with Renta! I swore that once Naraku is destroyed, I'm going to set out to find Korvo and kill him for the pain and suffering that he's caused and with his death, Ane-chan will be happy again! As soon as I kill those rotten wenches and my so-called friends, I'll take great pleasure in killing Korvo-yarou, very slow and very painful, that he'll regret ever hurting my sister and that's a promise!"_ Inuyasha then says, preparing to leave, _"I better head back to headquarters! Most likely by now, Nee-chan and Renta are going at it like rabbits!"_ Back in the Orichalcos headquarters on the meanwhile, Renta and Melody who were in an 'intimate' moment in Melody's room while in the nude, sneezed at the same time for unexplained reasons and continued their 'moment' without care.

(**Back in Spirit World; at the same time**)

Within the basement of the Urahara Shop in Spirit World, we find it to be a huge outside open space area with multiple small and big mountains of rock around and find Kisuke, Divine Comet/Holly, Jinta, and a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron with them.

Kisuke says, with a fake surprise expression in this voice, "No way! This is amazing! Who would have guessed that they're will be an underground training facility underneath my store!"

Divine Comet tells Kisuke, plainly, "Somehow I knew you know that this place which I'd admit is impressive existed here! I'm sorry that I'm a bit edgy here, but I'd like to get training so I can go back to saving my siblings and mother from Dartz!"

Kisuke asks, with a sly smile, "You ready?"

Divine Comet says, with a nod, "Yes!" Soon enough, Kisuke raises his cane to reveal picture of a skull surrounded by a blue flame at the bottom and hits Divine Comet's forehead, hard finding herself thrown out of her body from behind and appear in human form with a chain attached to her chest. Divine Comet yells out, seriously, "Hey, what's I'm human, ag…!" Suddenly, Divine Comet finds it slightly hard to breathe as she falls on her right knee while trying to regain her breath.

Kisuke says, with a smile, "Finding it hard to breathe in Soul Form, huh? Right now, even though, you regained your demonic powers, the potion that one of King Emma's Spirit World Defense Force gave you turned your soul also into a full-fledged human soul with no any abnormal ability with the exception of your Divine Warrior powers like right now! If you were to be given your sword that Totosai gave you, then the sword's power would have turned you into a full-fledged killer demon that you were scared to turn into and there will be no stopping you until you were killed, yourself."

Divine Comet gulps in reply and she says, worriedly, "I don't want that!"

Kisuke says, with a smile, "Something that I knew that your father didn't want either, which is why he had Totosai bring your sword over to us until your soul is turned back into a half-demon's soul which is the purpose of your training!" Kisuke then calls out, "Come out, warrior!" Soon enough, Ururu appears with a pair of karate fighting gear on her skirt and places them onto the ground. Kisuke says, with a grin, "Here's your first lesson: You must go up against Ururu one on one. The rules are quite simple: lesson one's over when one of you is unable to continue the match. If you can, I suggest going for the knockout punch!"

Divine Comet yells out, indignantly, "Hey, I can't fight with her! She's only a little girl!"

Kisuke says, with a sly grin. "It's always dangerous to underestimate your opponents, Holly!"

After placing her own fighting gear, which were a helmet and a pair of gloves, Ururu says, shyly, "Please put your fighting gear on, Holly-san! I don't want to kill you!"

Divine Comet exclaims, seriously, "Like I've said! I'm not going to fight her!" Just then, Ururu uses incredible speed to dash toward in front of Divine Comet and goes in for the punch, which Divine Comet quickly dodges and Ururu's fist crashes into the ground, making a huge boom that causes a huge hole to appear on the ground where Ururu's fist landed and dust and sand came flying off the ground on impact making a cloud of dust in its wake.

Kisuke says, with a grin, "Tried to warn her!" From the cloud of dust, Ururu is left standing with no Divine Comet at sight.

Jinta asks, curiously, "So where is she?"

The huge muscled man asks Kisuke, "Is she dead?"

Kisuke says, in reply, "Hard to say, Tessai!" Soon enough, Divine Comet comes thrown out of the dust cloud and falls onto the ground.

Jinta says, seriously, "There she is!" Divine Comet then gets up, runs past Ururu, and gets her own fighting gear, and she says, worriedly while running, "Oh great! One hit from that girl is enough to kill me!" Divine Comet calls out to Kisuke, seriously, "Hey Kisuke-san, how do I put this stuff on!"

Kisuke calls out, in reply, "Strap that headband around your forehead, Holly!"

Divine Comet stops running and she puts the headband of her fighting gear, calling out, "Like this!"

Kisuke calls out, strongly, "Now yell out as loud as you can 'Amazing Headband of Justice in place! Amazing Armor of Justice protect me now' go on, say it!"

Just then, Ururu came in for the punch, but Divine Comet quickly dodges that which makes another dent on the ground and starts running, places the headband around her forehead, calling out, "Oh well! Here goes nothing! Amazing Headband of Justice in place! Amazing Armor of Justice protect me now!"

Kisuke says, snickering, "Oh man! I can't believe that she actually said that!"

Realizing that it was a joke, Divine Comet yells at Kisuke, angrily, "Hey, that wasn't funny!" Divine Comet then yelps as she notices Ururu coming at her and Divine Comet exclaims, worriedly, "Oh great!" Divine Comet quickly puts on her fighting gear and without warning once again, Ururu comes in for another punch that Divine Comet once again dodges that causes another dent on the ground to appear. Divine Comet exclaims, annoyed, "Amazing Headband, my foot! More like piece of junk! Running away is the only thing saving my life!" Divine Comet thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Wait! If I'm outrunning her, then that must mean that my speed is increasing! That means that I can dodge her punches!"_ Divine Comet then turns to Ururu, who's coming in for another punch towards Divine Comet's head, but she gets her head out of the way, and goes in to punch her, but Ururu dodges it. Divine Comet gains control of the situation as she punches towards Ururu, but Ururu keeps dodging it as she backs away. Divine Comet thinks in her mind, seriously while trying to punch Ururu, _"I won't hit her! Just tap on her helmet and becomes of my size, I'll…!"_ Soon enough, Divine Comet unconsciously grazes Ururu's left cheek and Divine Comet exclaims in her mind, horrified, _"No! I've cut her!"_ Ururu's eyes widened as she feels her consciousness fading, jumping onto Divine Comet's right hand on her left foot, brings her right foot back, and kicks Divine Comet hard, throwing her towards a mountain, but not before a blur appears behind her as she crashes into the mountain with a loud bang.

Kisuke calls out, while holding Ururu's right leg, "Safe!" Divine Comet finds herself, leaning on her back onto Tessai's chest, which the belonger was on the ground with her. Divine Warrior stands on her feet and Kisuke says, with a grin, "Lesson one, cleared!"

Divine Comet says, seriously, "But she defeated me!"

Kisuke says, with a grin, "I never said anything about you having to defeat Ururu in order to clear the lesson, did I? That fact is, Holly that Ururu can go toe to toe with demons that rank mid B to low A-class and full-fledged Eternal and Divine Warriors! By the way, do you have any problems breathing!"

Divine Comet says, realizing that she can breathe, "Yeah! I can breathe again!"

Kisuke says, in a plain tone, "Which means that we successfully unlocked your spirit energy, which was sealed away when you were brought back from the Orichalcos! The entire point of that lesson to determine in a one shot battle is whether you can dodge Ururu's punch! In some cases, spirit energy increases a lot faster when the human soul is endanger of being destroyed. We just needed to find out if you'd be able to raise yours to fast enough to dodge that fatal punch."

Divine Comet asks, curiously, "And if I hadn't succeeded?"

Kisuke replies, with a grin, "You would have died!"

Divine Comet yells at Kisuke, annoyed, "I would have what!"

Kisuke says, with a grin, "I wasn't worried! I had a lot of faith in you, Holly! I knew that you'd survive! Now, let's celebrate with the start of your second lesson! Tessai!" Tessai, with a huge axe in his hand, smashes it onto the chain that was connecting to Divine Comet's chest.

Divine Comet says, perplexed, "What in the…!"

Kisuke says, with a devious smirk, "Now, let's start!"

(**Back in the Human World; Sometime after**)

Back in the Human World and within the building where the guests for the GX Tournament were staying, we find a window being opened and Ranma and Hotaru's father, Genma Saotome, jumping out of the window and to a tree branch as he looks around his surroundings. For the past few days that he arrived on Academy Island, Genma was not only dodging his Orichalcos controlled wife, son, and daughter, but Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira's mother, Atsuko Urameshi as well, not wanting for her and him to cross paths. Genma then jumps from the tree branch and to the ground with perfected ease and he says, slyly, "The coast is clear!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "What is, Genma!" Genma yelps in shock as he sees a familiar male figure jumping from the next tree, which was revealed to be Kakashi Hatake with a serious glare pointing towards Genma.

Genma says, with a relief, "Don't scare me like that!"

Kakashi asks, curiously, "What are you doing?"

Genma replies, seriously, "What do you expect! Ranma and Hotaru as well as Nodoka are out to kill me and they're serious after what the boy did to Ryoga!"

Kakashi asks, with a serious glare, "So, you've been _only_ dodging your family, because they're after your head, right?"

Genma says, with a serious nod, "That's right!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, strongly, "Oh! Is that the only person that you've been dodging, you fat tub of lard!" Genma yelps in shock as he turns to see Atsuko Urameshi behind him with a serious glare, pointing right at him.

Genma says, while not looking at Atsuko, "Hello, you must be Kira and Hikari's mother!"

Atsuko says, with a serious glare, "Don't play dumb, Saotome! At that stage, it doesn't even suit you!"

Kakashi tells Genma, in a serious tone, "Genma, you know that they're going to find out sooner or later!"

Atsuko says, with a serious glare, "Don't even try to talk some sense into this old fool, Kakashi! I've got a lot of bones to pick with him! Making me pregnant at the age of fourteen! Kidnapping my youngest daughter when she was an infant!"

Genma says, strongly, "Hey, she's my daughter too!"

Atsuko says, with a snort, "Biologically! After the kind of crap that you placed both Ranma and Hotaru, I'm actually glad that my son and daughters don't know the whole truth about how they were born!" Atsuko tells Genma, with a deadly serious glare, "And I hope that for your sake that you haven't been pulling any unwanted engagements with my children, especially Yusuke! Otherwise, I'll be getting a panda skinned rug for my apartment and believe me, Genma, my children may not kill you just because they're half-demon, but I, as a human, could!"

Genma's courage shot up and he says, with a snort, "I'd like to see a _weak female_ try and best me!" Just then, Genma feels a powerful blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and his face grabbed and had the back of his head, slammed to the tree with great force. Genma is surprised to see Atsuko's left hand onto his face, pinning him to the tree. Genma tries to get out of Atsuko's grip, but is surprised by the great strength that she possesses.

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "Even Naruto wouldn't say something _that_ stupid on purpose!" Back in the Orichalcos's headquarters at the same time, Naruto is in his room, working on his deck, and then squeezes for unknown reasons.

Atsuko says, with a sly grin, "What's the matter, Panda Man? Hard to get out a 'weak female's' grip, especially since, I come from the Urameshi school of Martial Arts, where the members of the school, have great fighting skills and strength as well as bad tempers! It makes you wonder where Yusuke got his amazing fighting skills and temper from! As well as this…" Atsuko's right fist glows blue and she calls out, strongly, "**Cosmic Punch**!" Atsuko then slams her glowing fist to Genma's chin, throwing him into the air.

Kakashi says, with a surprised look, "I wasn't expecting that!"

Atsuko tells Kakashi, with a sly grin, "Come on, Kakashi, where do you think that my kids got their talents for spirit energy from!" Atsuko says, in a serious tone, "I never got the chance to teach them this technique or about where I came from. My duties as a mother had taken a backseat for nearly seventeen years. I had my life planned out for me at the age of fourteen, graduate high school, going to college, travel the world for a couple of years, find a man, fall in love, get married, have children, and grow out with my husband while my kids start lives for themselves. I thought it would have been simple, but it was pretty complicated once I've gone to that bar, got drunk, met THAT man, had sex and gave birth to Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira." Atsuko says, while tears were forming down her eyes, "I missed out a majority of their lives, especially their businesses with Spirit World, and I wonder if my kids will ever forgive me for not being there for them for most of their lives."

Kakashi tells Atsuko, with a smile, "You shouldn't fret, Atsuko. I'm sure that your kids aren't the ones to hold a grudge on you."

Atsuko says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kakashi."

(**Back at Urahara Shop; sometime later**)

Back in the outdoor like basement of the Urahara Shop, we find Tessai, who was sitting on top of the back of Divine Comet, who had a stained expression on her face, not only because of Tessai sitting on her and Kisuke was in front of her with a Japanese style fan at his face.

Divine Comet says, in a strained voice, "It…feels like…I'm…dying…!"

Kisuke says, with a sly grin, "That's because you are! Once the Chain of Fate, that was connecting to your physical body and to your soul before, has been severed, you can no longer return to your physical body, death comes quickly."

Divine Comet tells Kisuke, with an annoyed snarl, "Do you have to be so casual about it!"

Kisuke says, with a sly grin and a serious tone, "That's not even the worst of it! Your chain will begin the encroachment where it was severed and once it happens, your demon blood will take over your mind turning you into a full-fledged demon and that will be the end of you, since there will be no turning back into a human again!"

Divine Comet is taken back at this and she asks, "What do I have to do?"

Kisuke says, closing his fan and pointing at Divine Comet, "If you don't want to become a full-fledged demon, you must become a half-demon. If you manage to clear lesson two, then you'll find in the process that the potion that the Spirit World Defense Force gave you as a child will completely wear off and you would have regained your former demonic powers as a half-demon!" Kisuke says, with a sly smile, "Of course, what path you'll choose will be up to you!"

Divine Comet says, in a serious tone, "The point of this training is to get the sword that will prevent my demon blood from running amuck in my mind, killing more innocent people and the boy that I love with my claws and to save my siblings, mother, and the childhood friends from Dartz! So, as if right now, I have no choice but to continue!"

Kisuke says, with a sly grin and a devious tone, "All right then, let's get this party started!" Kisuke then yells out, strongly, "GO!" Just then, underneath Divine Comet, a huge deep hole appears, causing Divine Comet to scream as she and Tessai, who was still on her back and was still calm, falls down the hole. Kisuke, along with Jinta and Ururu, who had a shovel in her hand, walks towards the edge of the hole and he says, "Well, what do you think about that? We really suckered her that time around!"

Jinta says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! Good one!"

Kisuke tells Ururu, with a grin, "That is one deep hole, Ururu!"

Ururu says, with a proud smile, "I do my best!" Just then, there is a crush at the bottom of the hole, where we find Divine Comet lying on her stomach with her arms tied behind her back with multiple belt straps and she tries to use her Divine Warrior strength to break free, but to no success.

Divine Comet exclaims, angrily, "What have you done to me!"

Tessai's voice calls out, "**Bakudo number ninety-nine part one: Restrict**! Forgive this arrogance, but until this lesson is over, I have forbid you from using your arms." Divine Comet turns to see Tessai sitting in front of her, Indian Style, with his hands clasped in front of him.

Divine Comet exclaims, while struggling to break free, "What! Kisama! (Damn you!)"

Kisuke's voice calls out, "Holly!" Divine Comet gets on her knees and looks up to see Kisuke with an annoyed scowl on her face. Kisuke tells her, "Start climbing up the shaft, Holly! That's all there is to this lesson otherwise known as the Shattered Shaft!"

Divine Comet yells out, angrily, "How am I supposed to do that with my hands tied behind my back, you jerk!" Naturally, it wasn't within Divine Comet's/Holly's nature to insult people, but she was now beyond annoyed and angry with Kisuke's antics even to care.

Kisuke calls out, in a serious tone while looking at Divine Comet's chain's end, "I wouldn't waste time complaining about it if I were you!"

Divine Comet looks down at the end of her chain and sees two sets of months forming at the end with teeth that were eating away slowly at her chain and Divine Comet yells out, horrified, "What the hell is this!"

Kisuke exclaims to Divine Comet, in a serious tone, "You have a period of seventy-two hours at the bottom of Shattered Shaft, Holly! That is how long that the Chain of Fate will be completely encroached! By the end of that time, if you have not come out of there as a half-demon, we will have no choice but to kill you, Holly!" Divine Comet gives off a horror filled look, realizing that she has to get out of the shaft fast or she'll become a killer demon…

_**~Next time~**_

Divine Comet: No! I can't turn into a demon!

Kisuke: You better find a way to turn back into a half-demon again or we'll have to kill you.

Divine Comet (angrily): Don't make it so casual!

Jinta: Next time-Holly turns into a Demon!


End file.
